Fairy Tail: The Pokemon Adventures
by delilahmonclova18
Summary: Based on the Fairy Tail Series. I don't own either Fairy Tail or Pokemon. Characters from other series may appear in some episodes. First half of the series. Goes from the Macao Arc to the end of the Tenrou Island Arc. CONTINUE TO PART 2!
1. Episode 1: The Beginning

Episode 1: The Beginning

_At the Hargeon Station... _

Natsu: (groans and moans in sickness)

Natsu Dragneel (ナツ・ドラグニル Natsu Doraguniru) is a Fire Dragon Slayer, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild[3] and a member of Team Natsu. He is the main male protagonist of Fairy Tail.[1] Natsu is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky pink-colored hair;[2] Natsu has a scar on the right side of his neck, hidden by his scarf.[7] Following his titanic battle with the Rogue Cheney of the future, Natsu gains a cross-shaped scar on the left side of his abdomen, a result of the two fatal wounds the man dealt to him during their several altercations.[8] His red guild mark is located just below his right shoulder.[2][9] Natsu's main outfit consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist,[2] black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf he received from his adoptive father, Igneel.[10] He has also been known to wear a rolled up comforter strapped across his back, though he rarely carries it in battle.[11] In the year X791, Natsu's attire receives minor changes. He now wears an open-collared, one-sleeved version of his original waistcoat, which is instead tucked in and zipped. The sleeve covers Natsu's left arm, leaving his Fairy Tail mark, as well as his entire right arm, consequently exposed. Natsu continues wearing Igneel's scarf and retains the same lower clothing. He now wears his wristband on his right wrist.[12] Natsu is carefree and reckless in nature, and, despite his consistent brawls with the other members of Fairy Tail, he is a fiercely loyal and protective friend. He is willing to go down fighting for his friends, regardless of how futile it might seem. Natsu has a straightforward mind, and often tackles issues with a "hands on" approach. His solution to problems often involve violence. Even when disrespected or faced with obvious hostility, Natsu rarely ever reciprocates the feelings, and often forgoes grudge-holding. He did, however, for a short time, hold a grudge against Jellal Fernandes,[13][14] but eventually forgave him and considered him an ally.[15] He occasionally shows compassion for his enemies, such as when Cobra was betrayed by Brain.[16] Natsu rarely exhibits any perversities towards the opposite sex, there only being two noted instances. The first is seen prior to the Grand Magic Games, when he is seen trying to peek, along with several other of his male Guild mates, on the women as they bathed. The second is when Lucy comes crashing into him while nude, and he stares at her body, even groping her breasts for a moment.[18] Natsu continuously tries to prove his strength to others. At various points in time, he has challenged Erza,[19] Laxus,[20] Mirajane,[21] and even Gildarts[22] (in short, all of Fairy Tail's current S-Class Mages), to fight him, albeit, he was beaten every single time. Despite his losses, Natsu bears them no ill will, as he considers everyone in the Guild to be his family. He demonstrates this attitude even towards former enemies. Natsu has even gone as far as defending Laxus from being expelled, despite his attempt at taking over the Guild.[23] Due to his reckless nature, Natsu's fights usually ends with widespread destruction. Natsu's love of fighting has allowed him to develop a rather strategic mind, helping him to, on various occasions, find weaknesses in his opponent's techniques, or simply weaknesses his opponents themselves possess. Natsu has also defeated his opponents with pure wit, rather than brute strength.[24] Natsu, befitting his recklessness and love of fighting, never backs out of a fight.[25 Natsu was very close to Lisanna, and, because of this, after her supposed death, no one in Fairy Tail mentioned her out of respect for his feelings.[26] However, after Lisanna's return to Earth Land from Edolas, this is no longer the case.[27] As a Dragon Slayer, Natsu suffers from motion sickness. Natsu becomes sick from riding on any form of transportation, even if the transportation happens to be other people, as shown when he was carried by Lucy. This, however, does not apply to Happy,[28] as he considers him family, not transportation. Natsu can become sick from looking at, or simply thinking about, any form of transportation.[29] In spite of his naturally dense nature, Natsu is quite perceptive and understanding of his friend's feelings. After his battle with Gildarts during the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial, Natsu came to understand and accept fear, and has used this acceptance to help his guildmates and himself emotionally grow. Prior to this event, Erza's wrath (albeit for comic relief), transportation, and the Magic Council were the only things that Natsu feared.[30]

Conductor: Is he alright?

Happy: This happens all the time.

Happy (ハッピー Happī) is an Exceed from Extalia, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and of Team Natsu, and one of the main protagonists of the story.[6] Happy is a small blue Exceed with a white underbelly. He has a rectangular head, with pink ears, big black eyes with small, thin eyebrows, and light blue cheek marks near to his tiny whiskers (two on each side of his face). Happy has a triangular nose that leads to semi-round upper lips on the sides. Happy's body is rectangular too,[3] and being an Exceed, it has a structure that allows him to walk erect unlike normal cats. Despite having no thumbs, Happy is able to hold things.[7] He has a long, white-tipped tail; and the other parts of his tail are blue. Additionally, Happy is able to use his tail to hold onto objects.[3][8] Happy is usually seen carrying around a green backpack, where he keeps food and items that can be used in battle.[3] This backpack also covers his green Guild Mark that is on his back.[4][9] When using his Magic, he can grow a pair of large, feathered, angel-like wings that allow him to fly around and carry others. Happy usually does not wear clothes, the only few times being during the Fantasia Parade,[10] to disguise himself in Edolas,[11] and when his parents gave him clothes, again in Edolas.[12] Despite his small stature and eccentric appearance, Happy is very loyal to his teammates and fellow guild members and has a fairly significant amount of knowledge of the Magic world, in some cases, more than Lucy and Natsu. Given that he has been around Natsu Dragneel since his own birth, Happy often emulates Natsu in his actions and responses. He is quick-witted and cheeky, especially to Lucy Heartfilia; however, Happy sometimes shows little bits of a darker side of himself, for example when making a comment on the devastating aspects of the Magic of his comrades. He loves fish and he doesn't like dogs (except for Plue).[2] He offers a comic relief with his catchphrase, "Aye!" or "Aye Sir!". He holds a strange attraction to Exceed like himself and drools on Loke's shoulder when he finds out that Loke is a lion. Happy has also developed a strong affection towards Carla, another Exceed who at first blows him off, but then begins to like and respect him.

Charmander: Yeah!

Charmander, the Lizard Pokemon, is Natsu's Pokemon partner. Charmander is a bipedal, reptilian Pokémon with an orange body, though its underside and soles are cream-colored. It has two small fangs visible in its upper and lower jaws and blue eyes. Its arms and legs are short with four fingers and three clawed toes. A fire burns at the tip of this Pokémon's slender tail, and has blazed there since Charmander's birth. The flame can be used as an indication of Charmander's health and mood, burning brightly when the Pokémon is strong, weakly when it is exhausted, wavering when it is happy, and blazing when it is enraged. It is said that Charmander dies if its flame goes out. Charmander can be found in hot, mountainous areas. However, it is found far more often in the ownership of Trainers. As shown in Pokémon Snap, Charmander exhibits pack behavior, calling others of its species if it finds food. He wears a red Fairy Tail symbol necklace.

Pokedex: Charmander. A flame burns on the tip of its tail from birth. It is said that a Charmander dies if its flame ever goes out.

Happy: Anyway, we're here!

Natsu: We are...?

Charmander: Yeah! Look! We're in Hargeon Town!

Natsu: That's good...

Happy: Okay! Let's go!

Charmander: Right, Natsu?!

Together: Natsu?!

Natsu: (screams) Help, Happy and Charmander...!

Happy: Guess we have to save him...

Charmander: Right...

Together: (sighs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_In the Magic Town... _

Lucy: Hm... What should we buy, Gardevoir?

Lucy Heartfilia (ルーシィ・ハートフィリア Rūshi Hātofiria) is a Celestial Spirit Mage, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and of Team Natsu. She is the main female protagonist of the series. Lucy has brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that is usually tied by ribbons in a variety of colors in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose.[3] However, in the year X791 she appears to keep her hair up more often in pigtails.[6] She has large breasts, and a curvaceous body.[3] Her (presumed) measurements are: bust, 91 cm; waist, 59 cm; and hip, 88 cm (37in, 23in, 36in).[1] These measurements were later revealed to be slightly different, with the breasts being two centimeters less, and the others one less.[4] Her pink Fairy Tail stamp is located at the back of her right hand.[5] Additionally, Lucy does not consistently wear the same outfit. However, she always has a belt that, along with keeping her skirt up, holds her Celestial Spirit keys and a whip with a heart-shaped end. She also wears black, leather high heeled boots.[3] She also bears a striking resemblance to her mother.[7] Her Keystone is located around her neck. Lucy takes exceptional pride in her appearance and is very confident in her sex appeal, often exuding a certain amount of vanity.[8] Despite this superficial attitude, she is a clever, kind, and genuinely caring person. Lucy is passionate for literature and is in the process of writing her own novel about her adventures with Fairy Tail although she does not like telling anyone about it. Aside from her interest in writing and reading prose, she also likes shopping, cooking and assertive men. Her favorite colors are blue and pink.[4] She is a member of the Heartfilia family, once one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of Fiore.[9] However, due to her estranged relationship with her father and the death of her mother, Layla Heartfilia, she left home to follow her own path, which displays an ambition for independence.[10] Lucy is very kind to her Celestial Spirits, and refuses to utilize them as shields or think of them as such. She fights alongside her Spirits and treats them as friends,[11] unlike several other Celestial Spirit Mages, who view them as mere tools and objects.[12] Lucy cares greatly for her Spirits and will also go to great lengths to give them happiness, even at the cost of her life. Despite technically being an owner of the Spirits, she refuses to be addressed as such, and instead prefers to be called their friend.[13] Although, Lucy is, in most cases, cowardly and easily frightened, she has no problems with fighting and would happily stand up to danger, even if she ends up getting hurt, for her friends and guild. While her powers are normally not as overwhelming as her teammates, Lucy has proven to be a capable combatant herself, often using her cleverness to her advantage, and thinking outside the box during battle. She has eventually inherited Natsu's stubbornness and refusal to give up, even when all the odds are against her favor.[14] Lucy usually freaks out at her guildmate's antics. Unlike most of her friends, she does not get very excited about fighting and is not quick to resort to violence as the solution. However, she does admit that being around her guildmates is really fun. Being a Celestial Mage, Lucy always keeps her promises. She gives her all for the sake of her guild and friends.

Gardevoir: No clue yet...

Gardevoir, the Embrace Pokemon, is Lucy's Pokemon partner. Gardevoir is a white bipedal Pokémon with a lower body resembling a slim gown with a green underside. It has long, slender, white legs underneath the gown, and green hair that curls down the sides of its head. There are spikes on the side of its face, resembling a masquerade mask. It has green arms and long, slender fingers that resemble gloves. A red fin-like horn extends from its chest, and a shorter, more rounded horn extends from the back. A band of green on its chest extends to the centermost horn and connects to its sleeve-like arms. As Mega Gardevoir, it turns almost completely white; only its hair remains green. Its gown becomes longer and wider, resembling a bridal gown. The forearms are slightly thicker with a pointed extension above the elbow. Its facial spikes are larger and now curl upwards. In contrast, its hair is now shorter and more tightly curled. There are now two horns in the center of its chest, extending to either side. These horns are said to be a physical manifestation of this Pokémon's heart, and it is able to use tremendous psychic power now that it is open.[1] Gardevoir can sense when its Trainer is in danger, and will use its psychic power to distort dimensions and create a small black hole to protect its Trainer. It will even give up its life to protect its Trainer. It can use its powers to see the future. Since it supports itself with its psychic powers, it does not feel the pull of gravity. It is known to inhabit urban areas.

Pokedex: Gardevoir, the Embrace Pokémon. If Gardevoir's trainer needs protecting, Gardevoir creates a small black hole by using all of its psychic power.

Shop Keeper: Excuse me?!

Lucy: Hm?!

Shop Keeper: Do you want something?!

Gardevoir: We're just looking.

Shop Keeper: Well, I have this! (takes out ColorS Magic) ColorS Magic!

Lucy: How 'bout this one?!

Shop Keeper: Huh?!

Gardevoir: We'll buy this.

Shop Keeper: Ah... the Key of Nikora, the Canis Minor. You want to buy it?

Lucy: Yes, please.

Shop Keeper: Okay! Also, I have this! (takes out Gardevoirite)

Gardevoir: (gasps) That's my Megastone!

Lucy: We finally found it!

Shop Keeper: So, you want the Gardevoirite, too?

Together: Yes!

Shop Keeper: Than, it'll cause you 20,000 jewels each.

Together: 20,000 jewels each?!

Shop Keeper: Yup!

Gardevoir: (whispers) We can't pay that much!

Lucy: (whispers) I know... I have a plan... (poses sexually) Could you make the price fair?

Shop Keeper: Okay! How 'bout I'll make the price to 1,000 jewels for Nikora and make the Gardevoirite free?

Lucy: That's a deal!

Shop Keeper: Thank you!

Together: (leaves store)

Lucy: There! A necklace for the Gardevoirite! Here!

Gardevoir: (wears Gardevoirite) Thank you.

Lucy: You're welcome. (sighs)

Gardevoir: Something wrong?

Lucy: Well, is my sex appeal really worth it?

Gardevoir: I see... Sometimes, your sex appeal can have men with different reactions.

Lucy: You're right...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: Huh?! Look at the size of the crowd.

Gardevoir: Hm... It seems important. Let's check it out.

Lucy: Right...

Female: Salamander! Salamander!

Bora: Settle down, ladies. There's plenty of me to go around.

Female: (cheering and screaming) Salamander!

Bora: (chuckles slightly) Anyway, I'm inviting all of you to my boat for a party!

Females: (screams) Salamander! Salamander! Salamander! Salamander! Salamander! Salamander! Salamander! Salamander! You're the best!

Gardevoir: Hm...

Lucy: Wow...! Salamander...!

Gardevoir: Lucy! Hold yourself together! This is Charm Magic!

Lucy: Salamander! Salamander! Salamander! Salamander! Salamander!

Gardevoir: Please, Lucy!

Natsu: Huh?! You're Salamander?!

Lucy: (gasps) Huh?!

Charmander: You're not the one were looking for.

Happy: Yeah...

Female 1: How dare you speak to Salamander like that?!

Female 2: Yeah! Apologize now!

Natsu: Hm...

Bora: Please. That's enough. Here.

Natsu: What's this?!

Bora: An autograph from me.

Natsu: Sorry, but no.

Charmander: We'll pass.

Females: Wha?! (attacks)

Natsu: Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Stop!

Happy: Yeah!

Lucy: Gardevoir, use Moonblast!

Gardevoir: Got it! Moonblast!

Females: (screams) (runs)

Bora: My fans!

Natsu: Whew!

Happy: That was a close one!

Charmander: Yeah! Thanks for saving us!

Lucy: You're welcome! You must be hungry!

Natsu: Yeah... We haven't eat at all today.

Charmander: So, we're starving!

Happy: Me, too!

Gardevoir: Well, we'll get you some lunch at a diner!

Natsu: Really?!

Lucy: Of course!

Happy: Hooray!

Charmander: Let's go!

Lucy: Relax! (runs)

Gardevoir: And wait for us! (runs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: (eating) Mm-hmm!

Happy: (eating) This is delicious!

Charmander: (eating) Yeah!

Natsu: Thanks for sending us here!

Lucy: You're welcome...

Gardevoir: No problem... (sighs)

Lucy: Anyway, I'm a Mage myself!

Natsu: You are?!

Gardevoir: Yes.

Lucy: But, we didn't join a guild yet.

Happy: Really?!

Lucy: Really. But, I really want to join one because you can get information and get pay after a job well done!

Charmander: That's the reason?!

Gardevoir: Yeah... And she wants to be called a full-pledged Mage.

Natsu: Interesting.

Lucy: Anyway, who are you looking for?

Natsu: Oh! We're looking for Igneel, the Salamander!

Gardevoir: Hm... Do you mean an ordinary salamander?

Happy: No, no, no. We mean a dragon.

Together: A dragon?!

Natsu: Yup!

Lucy: That's why you're here?!

Happy: That's right!

Gardevoir: But, you wouldn't meet a dragon in the middle of town!

Natsu: Wha?!

Gardevoir: It's true.

Charmander: We came all the way here for nothing!

Happy: But, as long as we have food.

Natsu: Yeah!

Lucy: (gets up) Here. Me and Gardevoir are paying the lunch.

Gardevoir: Right...

Natsu: (kneels down) Thank you for your kindnes!

Happy: (kneels down) And saving us!

Charmander: (kneels down) And giving us something to eat!

Trio: Payment isn't needed!

Lucy: You're welcome...

Gardevoir: Yeah... No need to kneel.

Natsu: Could I ask you a favour?

Lucy: Um... Sure thing.

Gardevoir: What's your request?

Natsu: We need Salamander's autograph.

Lucy: Wha?!

Gardevoir: We don't need that!

Happy: Please?!

Charmander: Could you?!

Lucy: (sighs)

Gardevoir: Okay...

Natsu: Yahoo!

Happy: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

Charmander: Yeah!

Lucy: Okay! Okay!

Gardevoir: Calm down!

Lucy: We'll get it for you!

Natsu: Alright.

Together: (chuckles)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_In the Park... _

Lucy: (reading Sorcerer Magazine) Hm?!

Gardevoir: That's Fairy Tail, right?

Lucy: Yeah! Let's see... It says that Fairy Tail is a guild that is known for being destructive and causes mayhem.

Gardevoir: Interesting. And look, there's Mirajane and Lopunny.

Lucy: Wow...! Pretty...! But, how does one become a member of Fairy Tail?

Gardevoir: No clue!

Bora: (jumps and lands) Hm!

Lucy: You again?!

Gardevoir: What are you doing here?!

Bora: Please, please. I mean no harm.

Lucy: Are you sure?

Bora: Yes.

Gardevoir: Okay... We'll trust you...

Bora: Anyway, I'm a member to Fairy Tail.

Gardevoir: You are?!

Bora: Yes. If you two could come to my party, I'll tell you how to join Fairy Tail.

Lucy: Hm...

Gardevoir: Should we?

Lucy: Yeah...

Bora: Oh, that's good! Come to my boat tonight.

Together: Okay...

Bora: Right... I'll see you again. Ta-ta. (disappears)

Lucy: Finally, he's gone.

Gardevoir: Right...

Natsu: (hiding behind a bush) Hm...

Happy: (hiding behind bush) What's wrong?

Charmander: (hiding behind bush) There's something about this Salamander person that I don't like about.

Natsu: Yeah...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_In the Evening... _

Natsu: That's the boat.

Happy: Yup.

Charmander: It's huge!

Natsu: It is!

Female 1: Wow! Can't you believe it?!

Female 2: I can't! Salamander is part of Fairy Tail!

Female 3: Oh, that's risky! I heard they're destructive!

Female 4: And dangerous!

Females: (laughs)

Natsu: (growls)

Happy: That wasn't nice!

Charmander: Yeah! It makes us so mad!

Natsu: Yeah! Let's go to that party!

Charmander: Yeah! Time to crash this party!

Happy: Okay! Wait for me!

Natsu: (growls)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bora: Here's a toast everyone that had come to my party!

Everyone: Cheers!

Lucy: (wearing a red dress and a red ribbon on her head) Hm!

Bora: I'll get you something to drink.

Lucy: Okay! Huh?!

Bora: (puts Sleep Magic)

Gardevoir: Wait a minute! He's using Sleep Magic on your drink!

Lucy: What?! Let's confront him!

Gardevoir: Right!

_In Bora's Room... _

Together: (barges in) Hey, Bora!

Bora: Hm?!

Gardevoir: We saw you put Sleep Magic on Lucy's drink!

Lucy: What are you doing?!

Bora: (chuckles) (snaps finger)

Men appeared, carrying unconscious women.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: What?!

Bora: You see, girls are my merchandise! I collect them all the time!

Gardevoir: (growls) That's selfish!

Bora: It is! Since you have discovered me, you'll be captured by force!

Gardevoir: No way!

Lucy: (takes out keys) Hm!

Bora: (slaps hands)

Lucy: (gasps) The keys!

Bora: Hm! (throws keys to sea)

Gardevoir: That's so rude!

Bora: Who cares?!

Gardevoir: You're not going to harm Lucy at my watch!

Lucy: Gardevoir... Yeah! You're the worst kind of Mage!

Gardevoir: Lucy's right! You just use magic to get what you want!

Bora: Hm! That's news to my ears!

Gardevoir: (growls)

Bora: (laughs) Huh?!

Natsu: (smashes in) Lucy!

Charmander: (smashes in) Gardevoir!

Happy: We're here to save you!

Bora: Wha?!

Happy: Hold on! (grabs Lucy and Gardevoir) (flies)

Lucy: (screams) This is so high up!

Happy: Don't worry! I'm not going to drop you!

Gardevoir: Okay!

Bora: (growls) (attacks)

Happy: (dodges)

Lucy and Gardevoir: (screams)

Gardevoir: Protect!

Lucy: Thanks!

Gardevoir: (nods head)

Natsu: Charmander, use Growl!

Charmander: Growl! (screams and echoes)

Everyone: (screams) This hurts my ears!

Bora: (growls)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Happy: Huh?!

Lucy: Something wrong?!

Happy: I forgot to tell you that I can fly for a short time!

Gardevoir: What?!

Everyone: (screams)

Lucy: Happy, you idiot!

Happy: Sorry!

Gardevoir: (sighs)

_With Natsu... _

Natsu: (screams) Geez... I feel sick already...

Bora: (laughs) You have motion sickness! Pathetic...

_With Lucy... _

Lucy: Huh?! There's one of the keys!

Gardevoir: Perfect! Open it!

Lucy: Key of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!

Aquarius (アクエリアス Akueriasu), "The Water Bearer" (宝瓶宮 Hōheikyū), is a Celestial Spirit that is one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. Her key was owned by Lucy Heartfilia until she sacrificed it in order to summon the Celestial Spirit King.[1] Aquarius resembles a royal blue mermaid. She has a long, blue fish-tail, light blue hair, and large bust. She has blue eyes with no pupils. Aquarius wears dark blue bikini top. On each arm, she has a golden armlet and bracelet. Aquarius also has a headband, three piercings on her tail, and a golden belt at her waist. A dark blue tattoo resembling the Aquarius zodiac symbol rests right under her collarbone. Aquarius also wields an urn that acts as the basis of the Water Magic she employs in battle. This design reflects her respective zodiac sign; "Aquarius" is often depicted as a merman or mermaid carrying a vessel from which a pouring stream of water emerges. Aquarius is a moody and ill-tempered Celestial Spirit who often threatens to kill her owner, Lucy. While other Celestial Spirits serve Lucy obediently, Aquarius is irritated by her. When summoned, Aquarius will either attack the opponent, Lucy, or both of them, depending on her mood.[2] Despite this, Aquarius does care for Lucy's well-being.[3] She is very kind and loving towards her boyfriend, Scorpio, to whom she shows a completely different side of herself. Additionally, she threatens Lucy to keep quiet about her moodiness in front of Scorpio lest Lucy become a "drowned corpse."[4] When Lucy is in her presence, Aquarius tends to make remarks about having a boyfriend since Lucy doesn't have one.[5] As time progresses, however, Aquarius' attitude toward Lucy becomes more lenient.[6]

Happy: Wow...!

Lucy: As you see, I'm a Celestial Spirit Mage! Which means that I can open up the gates from an alternative world! Now Aquarius, attack the ship!

Aquarius: Hm! If you ever drop my key, I'll kill you!

Everyone: Sorry!

Aquarius: Good! Giant Wave Attack! (screams)

Everyone: (screams)

[BOOM]

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: (moans) Now, I'm not sick! Also, I'm a Mage and member of Fairy Tail!

Charmander: You shouldn't lied about being a member to Fairy Tail!

Natsu: And you're not him!

Bora: Okay! I'm not Salamander! I'm Bora! (attacks with flames)

Natsu: Uh-uh! (eats flames) Fire Dragon's Roar!

Bora: (screams) (passed out)

Gardevoir: He's the true Salamander!

Lucy: Yeah! But, how?!

Happy: You see, his lungs breathes fire, his scales dissolve flames, and his claws wrap in flames… this Magic makes the users body turn into a Dragon's, an ancient kind of Magic, one that was taught to him by Igneel.

Charmander: Yeah!

Gardevoir: Wow...

Lucy: Amazing...

Natsu: Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!

Bora: (screams) (disappears)

Natsu: Hm!

Gardevoir: Um...

Lucy: You destroyed part of the town!

Natsu: Sorry!

Happy: Our bad!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Guard: Take him away!

Natsu: Uh-oh!

Guard 2: You destroyed the town!

Guard 3: We'll be taking you to jail!

Charmander: Time to go!

Happy: Right!

Everyone: (runs)

Guard 4: Come back here!

Natsu: Hey, Lucy!

Lucy: Yeah?!

Natsu: Follow me!

Happy: We'll take you back to Fairy Tail!

Gardevoir: Okay!

Everyone: (laughing)


	2. Episode 2: Lucy's First Mission

Episode 2: Lucy's First Mission

_At Era... _

Council: The Fairy Tail Guild is full of idiots!

Council 2: Yeah!

Council 3: And destructive!

Siegrain: But, I think they're not idiots!

Council 4: Have you gone mad?!

Council 5: They're destructive!

Council: I know! But, they're a strong and competent guild. So, let's let them be for now.

Councils: Yes, sir!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Here we are!

Charmander: Welcome to the Fairy Tail Guild!

Gardevoir: This is it?!

Happy: Yup!

Natsu: (kicks door) HEY! WE HAVE RETURN, EVERYONE!

Male 1: Hey, you are in huge trouble! You know the damages of the town that you caused?!

Natsu: Yeah! Anyway, the ''Salamander'' that we found was fake!

Charmander: You lied to to us!

Male 1: What?!

Natsu: (kicks Mage)

Male 1: (screams)

Lucy: That wasn't nice!

Gardevoir: Yeah!

Male 1: It wasn't my problem you can't find Salamander!

Natsu: (growls) That's it! I'm going to kill you!

Gray: Okay!

Gray Fullbuster (グレイ・フルバスター Gurei Furubasutā), is an Ice-Make and Devil Slayer Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild. He is a member of Team Natsu and one of the main male protagonists.[3] Gray's most prominent feature is his spiky black-colored hair. He has dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular.[4] After the mission on Galuna Island, he gets a scar on his forehead above his left eye that is partially covered by his hair.[5] He also has a cross-shaped scar on his lower abdomen received from using Seven Slice Dance: Blood Version on Tenrou Island.[6] His member stamp is below his collarbone on his right pectoral muscle and is dark blue in color.[7] Unlike almost all other characters, Gray does not consistently wear the same type of clothes (that is, when he is wearing some), though he is often shown wearing some kind of white coat.[8] Still, his most consistent pieces of clothing are his necklace, which resembles a sword with a stone in it, a metal bracelet and a chain which is attached to the belt loops on the right side of his pants.[9] After obtaining Ice Devil Slayer Magic from his father, he gains a tattoo symbolizing the magic on his right arm. Gray has a laid-back personality, but will get serious when the time calls for it.[10] He and Natsu have a friendly rivalry, and while they can often be seen fighting one another verbally or physically,[11] the two are actually quite concerned about each other.[2][12] Gray was quite obstinate and reckless when he was younger,[13] but over time, he has attained a more cautious attitude towards life, and deals with problems carefully. He is very concerned about his comrades and is truly loyal towards his guild, but tends to trash talk every now and then.[14][15] Also, he has a disturbing habit of unconsciously removing his clothes at inappropriate moments.[16][17]

Gray: Beartic, attack him!

Beartic: Right!

Beartic, the Freezing Pokemon, is Gray's Pokemon partner. Beartic is an ursine, quadruped creature capable of standing on its hind legs. It has bluish white fur with a shaggy tuft at its rear. Three spikes of ice hang from its lower jaw, forming a beard. Its face consists of a long snout, beady black eyes, and rounded ears. Its large forepaws have black claws and paw pads. Beartic is capable of freezing its own breath, and will create pathways across water using this technique. It inhabits northern areas where it catches prey in the cold waters. He wears a blue Fairy Tail symbol necklace.

Pokedex: Beartic, the Freezing Pokémon. Beartic's frozen breath can create fangs and claws made of ice. It lives in frigid northern areas.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Beartic: Icy Wind!

Natsu: Fire Dragon's Roar!

Beartic: (dodges) Ha! Miss!

Natsu: (charges) Look, Gray! (holds Gray's black shorts)

Gray: Give that back, Natsu!

Charmander: You want it, come get us!

Gray: (growls)

Lucy: (screams) (covers eyes)

Gardevoir: Please put your clothes on! This is an inappropriate time to strip down naked!

Gray: Sorry about that. I'm Gray Fullbuster.

Lucy: (screams)

Cana: Looks like Gray has stripped again.

Cana Alberona (カナ・アルベローナ Kana Aruberōna)[1] is a prominent member of the Fairy Tail Guild, and is a potential S-Class Mage. She is a heavy drinker, but hardly ever gets drunk, no matter how much she drinks.[1] She is Gildarts Clive's daughter.[4] Cana is a tall, slim, young woman with an ample bust and tan skin. She has long, mid-back length brown hair with varying shades of color, having been seen as bright brown,[5] black,[6] and, ultimately, plain brown.[7] Two shoulder-length strands of hair frame her face, with the left one starting from a prominent, high fringe.[5] Her hair is curlier in the manga than in the anime, in which it appears more thick and wavy. After the S-Class Trial, Cana was momentarily shown with her hair tied in a high ponytail.[8] Cana has large brown eyes[5] and visibly long eyelashes; Cana's face is noticeably sharper in the manga compared to her appearance in the anime.[9] She possesses a very voluptuous figure, with large breasts and curvy hips, which, over time, steadily become more defined.[10] Her black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the lower left part of her abdomen, right above her hips. Cana's fingernails, while usually shown to be cut back and uncolored,[1] are sometimes kept long and adorned by nail polish of different colors.[5] Cana's shapely upper body is usually left largely exposed, with most of her attires being distinctively scanty: her standard outfit consists of a light blue bikini top which features a camouflage pattern, a pair of capri pants, with two bands hanging from each leg and a light belt covered in heart motifs loosely tied around the waist. She completes her general outfit by wearing a pair of high-heeled sandals. She also had a pair of metal bracelets adorning her biceps, bearing an incision composed of many "A"s, and three simple, round metal bracelets on her right wrist.[1][5] Around the time of the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial, Cana wore a new outfit very similar to her standard one, but slightly more concealing: she sported a white shirt, which left her abdomen and forearms exposed, held closed by a band below her collar, which was decorated by a wavy blue motif, and tied in a knot below her chest, which was exposed by the shirt and covered in a dark bikini top, with white edges flanked by wavy, protruding hollowed trimmings.[11] Her black capri pants were held up by a tighter-fitting, lavender belt adorned by red hearts,[12][13] and her high-heeled sandals were replaced by short-heeled ones, secured to her feet by many striped bands, which end mid-calf.[14] While in this outfit, she had no visible jewelry. During the very beginning of the trial, she wore a dark, revealing bikini paired with light-colored flip-flops.[15] After the war with Grimoire Heart was over, Cana once again changed her outfit, with the new one being noticeably different, consisting of a short-sleeved light shirt with dark inner edges, revealing much of her neckline, a dark, pleated miniskirt, distinctive tights covered in a leopard pattern, and dark boots.[16] After the return from Tenrou Island, Cana is shown donning an outfit highly reminiscent of her standard one, however, with subtle differences: she initially dons a bikini top covered in dark polygons together with the pants and belt from the S-Class Trial,[17] and short-heeled, dark sandals.[18] She also added three more metal bracelets, that circle her left wrist, to her standard jewelry.[19] Cana always carries around a shoulder bag, with the plain brown strap passing over her left shoulder and diagonally crossing her chest, which is covered and completely obscured by a mass of very long and massive feathers,[20] which are lavender,[13] and occasionally light blue, in color. Cana has a great love for alcoholic beverages such that it borders on addiction. Often times, she is often seen drinking directly from a large beer barrel.[20] She started drinking at the age of thirteen, two years before the legal age, and the frequency of her drinking has grown to the point where thirty percent of Fairy Tail's liquor budget goes down her throat.[1] Despite her drinking and somewhat laid-back attitude, Cana is one of the more serious members of the guild: she hardly ever goofs off (except when she's drinking), unlike the majority of the other members.[21] She is very focused on the situation at hand. She seems to harbor some romantic feelings for Macao Conbolt, her drinking buddy, as when he suggested she cut down a bit she did so. But when she discovered he had a new girlfriend she returned to drinking and even doubled her quantity.[1] In the guild itself, Cana often assumes leadership in dire situations, such as during the fight against Phantom Lord, and assesses situations in a logical manner.[22] She is extremely loyal to the guild and its members, regardless of how new they are or what their background may be.[23] In addition, Cana always stands up for her dreams (to become an S-Class Mage) and is rather tenacious, as shown when she attacked Freed, despite being unable to defeat him in the past, without hesitation during their S-Class Mage Promotion Trial battle.[24] However, the S-Class exam showed another side of her. She demonstrated a very selfish side, one which was willing to betray her teammates to become an S-Class Mage. This goal and selfishness of hers caused her to even put her own guildmates in peril. [25] This desperation actually stemmed from her desire to confess to her father.[26] However, upon realizing her mistake she became deeply depressed and tried to rectify her mistake.[27] As a child, she didn't have much interest in drinking and she was much more mature than the other young members of the guild, acting like an older sister figure to them.[28]

Sentret: Yeah!

Sentret, the Scout Pokemon, is Cana's Pokemon partner. Sentret is a small, furry Pokémon with a big round body, stubby arms, and two small feet. Its fur is light brown, and it has a tail with dark brown stripes that it uses to stand on to see if there is danger nearby. It has long dark brown ears, a white ring on its belly, and white paw pads. While it is capable of standing on its hind legs, it usually moves on all four. Sentret behaves very nervously and cautiously, apparently fearing for its life. It will not sleep alone, and usually sleeps while another of its kind watches for danger. When one sees a predator, it warns the rest in its pack, and they all flee. Sentret can most commonly be found in grasslands. She wears a black Fairy Tail symbol necklace.

Pokedex: Sentret, the Scout Pokémon. Sentret is able to see great distances by rising up on its tail. When it spots an enemy, or any kind of danger, it emits a loud, shrill cry as a warning.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: Wait, again?!

Sentret: You see, Gray always strip at inappropriate times!

Cana: Yeah! So, this happens all the time!

Gardevoir: Oh...

Mirajane: (sighs) This always happens.

Gardevoir: Wait a minute!

Lucy: You're Mirajane and Lopunny!

Mirajane: Hi!

Mirajane Strauss (ミラジェーン・ストラウス Mirajēn Sutorausu)[5] is an S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, as well as its "drawing card",[6] and is often a model for the Sorcerer Magazine.[7] She is the older sister of Elfman and Lisanna. Mirajane is a slim young woman of below average height. She has long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest; her hairstyle's most distinctive trait is a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead. Due to her always adopting such fashion, her hair seems to have adapted to it, with the hair on her forehead remaining pointed upwards even when not tied.[2][8] She has large blue eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body, with large breasts. Her white Fairy Tail Stamp is located on her left thigh.[2][9] Mirajane is widely known for her beauty, being Fairy Tail's drawing card and having posed many times for the Sorcerer Magazine.[7] Mirajane's most commonly seen attire is a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. The chest is adorned by a large, pink bow, and similarly colored trimmings frame the rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circle around the waist.[2][3] Mirajane also wears high-heeled shoes that match her dress, and accessorizes with a small chain necklace with a blue oval gem attached to it, and a bracelet made of white flowers circling her right wrist.[10] When performing one of her songs after Team Natsu's return from the Tower of Heaven, she was shown donning a leopard print dress with plain inners, a slashed skirt, a plain ribbon in the same place as the one in her standard outfit, a similarly plain, large sash tied around her waist, with its two large edges hanging down on both of her sides, and thin straps holding up the dress above her chest. On her feet, she wore sandals with the front straps being crossed in an "X" shape.[11] Later, she switched to a more casual and skimpy attire to perform different music, this being a leather band covering her breasts, a matching leather miniskirt and fishnet stockings held up by suspenders.[12] Later, when she was bound, gagged and stored away by Gajeel Redfox so that he could sing in her place and make friends with his new guildmates, she donned the attire of a Fairy Tail waitress, consisting of a dark, short and revealing strapless one-piece dress with lighter edges, bearing the writing "Fairy" on a lighter stripe going down from her right breast to her upper left hip, plus a light-colored symbol of Fairy Tail on the front right part of her waist. She also wore a small, light collar with a thin ribbon holding it up, light-colored boots reaching up above her thighs, and similarly long gloves, almost reaching up to her shoulders. Both the boots and the gloves had belt-like upper edges each closed by a button.[13] On Tenrou Island, she adopted a more casual style, with her usual dress being replaced by a much shorter, plain and light-colored one, whose only particular feature was a very small, dark ribbon occupying the same place as the one on her maroon dress, paired with some dark stitchings around the neckline. She was also shown wearing light flip-flops on her feet, and didn't sport her accessories anymore.[14] After this attire was torn as a result of her fight with Azuma, she replaced it with a new one, a towel-like dress held up by two straps circling her neck. She also had most of her body wrapped in bandages due to her injuries.[8] In her younger years, Mirajane wore a gothic-looking, overly revealing outfit matching the tomboyish personality she had at the time. She donned a dark, skimpy sleeveless shirt adorned with some light curved motifs on the chest, a pair of leather shorts held up by a studded belt with a demonic-looking buckle and thigh-high boots with stiletto heels, each bearing a skull adorned by a flower on their upper front parts. She also sported a bracelet shaped like a demonic arm around her right wrist, a ring on the same hand's middle finger, and dark nail polish. She didn't have her front ponytail, instead letting a large strand cover her forehead freely, and had most of her hair tied in a high, larger ponytail on the back of her head by a massive dark ribbon.[15] In her younger years, Mirajane was known as "The Demon" (魔人 Majin), and before Lisanna's pseudo-death, she used to be a very feared person, infamous amongst guilds and criminals alike. She dressed in a punk-gothic style, and was rather temperamental and bad-mouthed everyone, especially Erza, whom she had quite a rivalry with from when they were kids. Despite this, she had initially been very withdrawn and held reservations about who she was due to her Demon-like powers. Even though Makarov assured her that it was just a type of Magic, Mirajane questioned whether she was even human. Before she could throw herself away, though, her brother and sister were able to connect with her once again by learning their own Take Over Magic. Due to a past incident involving the apparent death of her younger sister, Lisanna, Mirajane somehow lost much of her Magical ability and her will to fight (both of which have since returned), and her personality changed drastically. Now, Mirajane is a loving and caring person who treats her friends, and even strangers, with kindness. Mirajane plays a motherly role within the guild, and is often seen running the bar at the guild hall. She has rarely been shown to be in a bad mood, and can tolerate all of the guild's eccentricities. However, there have been a couple events that have disturbed Mirajane, including her discovery of the theft of an S-Class job by Natsu Dragneel, Happy and Lucy Heartfilia, and her later conflict with Laxus Dreyar following the destruction of the guild building. In keeping with her motherly role, Mirajane is very determined to protect her comrades. She has gone so far as to change her appearance, in order to fool the Phantom Lord Guild into thinking she was Lucy, whom they were trying to capture. Along with running a bar, Mirajane shows great talent not only in modeling, but playing the guitar and singing. She is very popular, not only among the Fairy Tail members, but also with many people outside of the guild. She likes cooking[1] and has since her younger, tomboyish years. Mirajane was described by Lisanna as being a good cook, preparing food alongside Elfman for the three Take Over Siblings.[16] She dislikes cockroaches.[1] She is sensitive to being called stupid, as shown when she cried due to Gray unknowingly calling her an idiot.[17]

Lopunny: That's right!

Lopunny, the Rabbit Pokemon, is Mirajane's Pokemon partner. Lopunny is a bipedal, rabbit-like Pokémon with a dark brown fur and a short, round tail. It has pink eyes with black markings on the inner edge, long tufts of cream-colored fur above its eyes, and a small, pink nose. Its long ears, which bend shortly above its head, end in fluffy, cream-colored fur. Lopunny is very proud of these ears, and never fails to groom them. If the ears are roughly handled, Lopunny will kick in retaliation. Its wrists and lower legs are covered in fluffy, cream-colored fur similar to its ears. It sheds its fur twice a year, and has a soft, fluffy coat in winter. Lopunny is a timid Pokémon that will cloak its body with its ears or spring away when it senses danger. As Mega Lopunny, its personality drastically changes, becoming extremely aggressive with wild fighting instincts. The fur on its neck, upper torso, fingers, and legs blackens, forming a pattern on the legs that resembles ripped pantyhose. The tufts of fur above its eyes combine to form a single butterfly-shaped crest. The cream fur on its wrists and ankles becomes more round instead of fluffy, but the rest of its lower leg fur is replaced by the "pantyhose." Its ear fur now only covers two segments of each ear in fluffy bands. A full-power strike from Mega Lopunny's ears can crumple steel plates.[1] She wears a white Fairy Tail symbol necklace.

Pokedex: Lopunny, the Rabbit Pokemon, and the evolve form of Buneary. An extremely cautious Pokémon. It cloaks its body with its fluffy ear fur when it senses danger.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: What are you two doing here?!

Mirajane: Well, we're part of the Fairy Tail Guild.

Lopunny: Yeah!

Lucy: That figures...

Mirajane: Anyway, you're going to join Fairy Tail?

Gardevoir: That's right.

Lopunny: Okay! Huh?!

Mirajane: What's wrong?!

Lopunny: Look out!

Mirajane: What?! Ow!

Lucy: Are you okay?!

Mirajane: Yeah! I'm used to it!

Gardevoir: Wha?!

Elfman: Hey!

Together: Huh?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Elfman: What's with the commotion?!

Elfman Strauss (エルフマン・ストラウス Erufuman Sutorausu)[3] is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild and the brother of Mirajane Strauss and Lisanna Strauss.[4] Elfman is a large, muscular man with tan colored skin, whose height causes him to tower over most of his fellow guild members. His long white hair is kept styled upwards in long, wavy spikes, his dark eyes possess no visible eyebrows and his rectangular, elongated face has a stitched scar running down its right side, crossing his right eye.[5] His black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the left part of his neck.[6] In his younger years, Elfman didn't have the scar on his right eye and his hair was shorter, with its style being reminiscent of a somehow messy bowl cut.[7] After three months of training in the mountains with his sisters and Cana, not only have Elfman's hair and sideburns grown longer, but he has also grown much more muscular physically. Most of Elfman's attires have a Japanese look to them. His usual outfit resembles that worn by fictional, Japanese high-school hooligans: it consists of a dark blue jacket with purplish blue inners, held closed on the front by a line of large buttons, with similar buttons on the sleeves' back and the zip located on the high collar left open. The back of his jacket is adorned by large, light kanjis, which read "The greatest" (一番),[1] and the jacket itself seems to be worn over a light red shirt, sometimes seemingly replaced by an A-shirt covered in many vertical lines.[8] Elfman's outfit is completed by loose pants matching his jacket, held up by a simple belt, and traditional Japanese geta sandals, held in place by bands colored the same as his jacket's inners. At the beginning of the Tenrou Island arc, Elfman, while retaining his sandals, switched to a light kimono shirt with elbow-long sleeves, mostly covered in dark, elongated spots and held closed around the waist by a similarly dark sash, and loose dark pants reaching down below his knees.[9] Shortly afterwards, while on the ship leading the S-Class Candidates to Tenrou Island, he wore a dark fundoshi with the front covered by a large cloth adorned by a white kanji,[10] and he later donned dark pants alongside his standard sandals while remaining bare-chested.[11] Elfman's outfit rarely remains intact: employing his Take Over Beast Arm prompts the sleeve of Elfman's right arm to be torn to pieces, leaving his arm bare,[12] and his pants tend to get shorter, torn edges as a result of his Beast Soul: Full-Body Take Over changing the structure of his legs; when he makes use of it, his pants also gain extremely spiky higher edges.[13] When he was younger, Elfman donned a more elegant, Western-looking attire, consisting of a black suit over a white shirt, with a red papillon around the neck, and polished dark shoes.[14] Some time ago, Elfman was notably shy and weak, with his only real talent being for cooking. This caring nature of his, which was under-appreciated by many members at the time, became quite useful for his younger sister Lisanna and Natsu though, as he looked after Happy's egg before it hatched. After Lisanna's supposed death, Elfman's personality changed drastically. He sought to become stronger in order to protect his sister, Mirajane.[15] He considers himself the strong-willed and proud powerhouse of Fairy Tail. He is very self-conscious about his manliness and always uses the word "man" as a self-proclaimed image of himself and as a guide for others to follow.[16] He also scowled at Jet and Droy of Team Shadow Gear for putting Levy in danger during their mission and also -on their part- failing to show pride as men.[17] Despite his huge ego, he is always very kind, loving and protective of his sisters Mirajane and Lisanna, going to great lengths to protect them from any sort of danger, even threatening S-Class Mages or people who may even be stronger than himself, such as Bacchus.[18] As a child, when he lost his parakeet as a child he searched for it for a whole week, but found a different one.[19]

Aggron: It's too noisy!

Aggron, the Iron Armor Pokemon, is Elfman's Pokemon partner. Aggron is a huge, bipedal Pokémon. It is primarily black with plates of silver-colored armor. The armor on its head has two pairs of holes with horns protruding from the foremost holes. Its forehead plating extends past its upper jaw in a small point. It has sky-blue eyes, and two nostril-like holes on the tip of its upper jaw. On the rim of its mouth are several pointed, fang-like protrusions and the nape of its neck and back have gray-silver armor sections. It has wide, blunt spikes on its shoulders, and gray-silver bands on its arms and legs. Its hands and feet each have three claws. It has a thick, long, black tail that it can swing at enemies. Mega Aggron is bulkier and more heavily plated than its previous state. The horns on its forehead are now shorter, and it has a third, wider horn on its nose. Using its horns, it is said to be able to destroy a steel tank.[1] A spike projects downward from both its upper and lower jaw. The protrusions on its shoulders are longer and curve toward its head, and new spikes thrust from holes in its armbands. Its tail is thicker with two bands around it. The gouges in Aggron's armor from previous battles are worn as mementos. The more wounds it has, the more it has battled. It claims a large mountain as its territory and fiercely defends it from trespassers. If its environment is damaged by a flood or a forest fire, it will restore the area by bringing in topsoil and planting trees. It burrows through the strongest of bedrock and digs tunnels, as it searches for iron to eat. Its horns, which it uses to dig through bedrock when seeking food, grow a little longer at a time and can be used to determine its age. He wears a black Fairy Tail symbol necklace.

Pokedex: Aggron, the Iron Armor Pokémon. Aggron is the final evolution of Aron. It shows no mercy to anyone who disturbs its habitat.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Elfman: You should use your fists to show your manhood!

Aggron: Yeah! That's the way...!

Together: To be men!

Loke: (sighs) Calm down, Elfman. It's rude to shout.

Loke (ロキ Roki) is a member of Fairy Tail[2] who was revealed to be the Celestial Spirit Leo (レオ Reo), who is known as "The Lion" (獅子宮 Shishikyū). He is the leader of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. His Key is currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia. Loke is a handsome young man of average height, distinguished by his delicate facial features and his orange hair. While in his human form, his hair is kept in a mildly short, spiky cut, with spiky strands covering his forehead, and other, longer ones jutting upwards from the top of his head.[1][3] As a Celestial Spirit, his hair is much longer, and kept in many more, comparatively larger spikes jutting in every direction, with a pair framing Loke's face; due to another pair of strands sitting on top of his head, being vaguely reminiscent of animal ears, the rest of his hair mirrors a lion's mane.[4] It's also worth noting that, as a Celestial Spirit, his teeth are sporadically portrayed as being sharp, in reference to his lion theme.[5] Loke's hazel eyes are almost always covered by a pair of azure-tinted sunglasses with a thin frame, with one of the only instances in which he was shown without them being during his time as Karen Lilica's Celestial Spirit.[4] While in his human form, his left ear is adorned by three earrings: initially, he bore a stud and two rings;[1][3] later on, he was instead shown donning two studs and a flower-shaped earring.[6] His green Fairy Tail stamp is located on his back.[7] Among young girls, Loke is widely reputed as a greatly handsome man, being top ranked as the "Mage you want to have as a boyfriend".[3] While initially introduced as a member of Fairy Tail, Loke wore a green coat with a wide collar, complete with prominent, spiky, brownish-white fur trimming lining the hood, over a light red shirt covered in many flower-like motifs, black pants and whitish sneakers, each adorned by a pair of light green stripes.[1][8] Later on, his attire received some changes: his coat was given a more prominent collar, darker in color and sporting some lines vertically going up it, and his shirt was replaced by a darker one, bearing a menacing skull on the front,[9] with its eyes being hidden by a pair of bands crossing its face; in addition, he switched his black pants to a lighter, looser pair, complete with many pockets reminiscent of small bags, and similarly, donned lighter shoes, each bearing three bands around and before the ankles area.[10] As a Celestial Spirit, Loke's outfit (that he can change using a type of Magic) is radically different, consisting of an elegant dark suit, with the jacket left unbuttoned and the loose pants held up by a light colored belt, over a lighter shirt with a zebra-striped tie (portrayed as plain red in the anime)[11] around the neck, plus dark shoes.[12][13] When he appeared to defend Lucy from Bickslow, his fingers were also adorned by two more rings other than the one he uses to cast his Magic: one of them bearing an "X" shape, the other plain with both having edges in relief.[14] As Gray Fullbuster's partner during the S-Class Trial, due to the heat of Tenrou Island, he donned a green T-shirt inscribed with "Manage" on the chest area and a "Leo The Lion" symbol in the bottom right of the T-shirt, mildly loose, light plus fours, and light sandals.[15] Loke is very flirtatious with attractive women, being fourth ranked as The Wizard I'd Like To Be My Boyfriend Rankings of the Sorcerer Magazine.[16] When he tried flirting with Erza Scarlet, he nearly got himself killed.[17] Early during his time in Fairy Tail, a troupe of girlfriends was consistently around him.[3] Whilst being glamorous, he does not take kindly to those who abuse or take advantage of women. He is very loyal to his friends; in order to protect Aries from Karen Lilica's abusive treatment, he stayed in the human world for a long period of time, despite how harmful it is to Celestial Spirits. He has also shown great obedience to his owner, Lucy, willing to follow her commands without question or hesitation. [18]

Litleo: Right.

Litleo, the Lion Cub Pokemon, is Loke's Pokemon partner. Litleo are quadruped, feline Pokémon. They are mostly dark brown in color with pale brown paws, ears, tail tip, and face. They have a short, rounded muzzle with a reddish orange nose and round ears. Their eyes are circular with black irises and white pupils and sclera. There is a reddish orange tuft of fur between their ears. Each of their paws has three toes and a dark brown paw pad. Their tail ends in a pointed, teardrop shape. In battle, its tuft of fur radiates heat, and when up against a strong opponent, the temperature increases. When wild Litleo grow stronger, they leave the pack and begin to live alone. Litleo is a hot-blooded Pokémon that is quick to start fights. He wears a green Fairy Tail symbol necklace.

Pokedex: Litleo, the Lion Cub Pokemon. The stronger the opponent it faces, the more heat surges from its mane and the more power flows through its body.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Female 1: Wow...! You look beautiful!

Female 2: As usual, Loke!

Loke: Of course.

Female 1: And you're so cute! (pets Litleo)

Litleo: Thanks...

Loke: Ow.

Females: (gasps) Are you okay?!

Loke: Of course. I'm fine. I'll be fighting them.

Litleo: Right!

Females: Good luck!

Lucy: I'm crossing him off! There's no sane person around!

Gardevoir: Expect for Mirajane and Lopunny!

Elfman: Hm! Fight me!

Natsu and Gray: (attacks)

Lucy: They attack him that easy?!

Cana: Geez... I can't enjoy a simple drink with this noise. Hey! Cut it out!

Sentret: Or we'll attack!

Gray: Bring it!

Elfman: Oh, yeah!

Lucy: This is bad!

Gardevoir: Really bad!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Makarov: Stop being childish!

Together: (screams) He's huge!

Donphan: Stop fighting at once!

Donphan, the Armor Pokemon, is Makarov's Pokemon partner. Donphan is a gray, elephant-like Pokémon with a thick, black band of hide running down the length of its back and extending to the tip of its long trunk, resembling a car tire. This tough hide prevents regular attack from inflicting even a scratch. A pair of white tusks, which are smaller on the female, extend from the corners of its mouth. It has thin, elongated ears held out almost perpendicular to its body. Its four short legs are each encircled with a broken, black band and have three toes. Donphan has the ability to curl up into a ball and violently roll around like a wheel. These rolling tackles are strong enough to knock down a house. Once it starts its rampage, it will be almost unstoppable. The anime shows that this ability is further used as a form of courtship. The male Donphan have rolling competitions to demonstrate to the females how tough they are. It has been demonstrated that Donphan has a keen sense of smell, capable of sniffing out a gem known as amberite. Donphan travels in herds with a ranking system. The larger its tusks, the higher its rank in the herd will be. It lives in rough, mountainous terrain. He wears a golden hat with a black Fairy Tail symbol.

Pokedex: Donphan, the Armor Pokémon. With its strong tusks and tough skin, Donphan is known for its powerful Tackle attack. The length of Donphan's tusks indicates its level.

Makarov: You are being childish!

Everyone: Sorry!

Lucy: (whimpering)

Makarov: Aw... we have a new recruit!

Gardevoir: Yes, sir!

Makarov: Sorry about this. (returns to normal)

Makarov Dreyar (マカロフ・ドレアー Makarofu Doreā) is both the 3rd and 6th Guild Master of the Fairy Tail Guild,[5] as well as one of the Ten Wizard Saints.[6] Makarov is an extremely short, elderly man. He has black eyes and is growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair.[3] He also has a thick white mustache. He has a black stamp of Fairy Tail that covers his entire chest area.[5] On his first appearance, he was shown dressing in a casual manners which consist of a white shirt with black Fairy Tail stamp in the middle which covered by an orange hoodie. His attire was completed with matching orange shorts and an orange and blue stripes designed jester hat.[3] Later on, following the Phantom Lord assault he was shown with a more formal attire with him wearing a white tunic with Fairy Tail symbol on the left collar and a black pants in which covered by a formal white coat with white fur around the edge and the Ten Wizard Saints' symbol at the back.[7] In Fighting Festival arc he was shown having a less formal attire where he wears a white shirt with a red vest on top of it and a black pants. Instead of his Wizard Saints' robe, he used a more casual high collared cape.[8] Makarov is one of the characters who changes his attire frequently. He once dressed only with a Hawaiian Shirt and black shorts.[9] Although he changed his attire from time to time, he's still frequently shown wearing his Wizard Saints' attire. Makarov is a person who is able to love and believe in people, which is the reason Precht chose him to be his successor and take the position of Guild Master of Fairy Tail.[10] He also dislikes being called a kid by Master Precht for someone his age. Makarov shows extreme dislike for the Magic Council and all the rules they try to impose on guilds, believing that the skills and Magic of his guild members will not be able to grow if he makes them conform to the rules of the Council. He frequently attempts to balance reprimands from the council and the eccentricity of his guild. Despite this, at times he has to grow to his giant form to stop the insane revelling and destruction of the guild, and acts as a parent to the guild members, looking after them and encouraging or inspiring them. This parent attribute is noticeable when he worries over the destruction that the guild members may cause and tells them to try tone it down.[11] This trait is especially obvious when he is disinterested in revenge for the damage caused to the guild by Phantom Lord, but grows enraged and vengeful when he finds three of his "children" have been hurt.[12] However, one can say this love for the guild takes priority over his own family as he has excommunicated both his son and grandson, Ivan Dreyar and Laxus Dreyar, for being a threat to the guild.[13][14] He appears to hold little qualms over the age, strength or history of a prospective member as seen when he lets Gajeel Redfox and Juvia Lockser join despite them being former members of Phantom Lord.[15][16] He also has his own eccentric side, wearing an unusual hat or doing insane poses. Another trait is his docile perverted nature, an example being when he hit Natsu Dragneel, Happy and Gray Fullbuster on the head for doing an S-class mission without permission but spanked Lucy Heartfilia, and spanked her again even though it was Natsu he was telling off.[17] He also worries over the excessive damages caused by the guild members particularly Natsu, Gray, and Erza and even more so when they are grouped together. Although, he is shown to be wise and has a calm personality. It has been shown that in his younger years, Makarov was quite an impatient man who did not hesitate to pick a fight with his other guild-mates. A rather implicit traits that could be seen on the Guild's members.[18]

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mirajane: Hi, Master!

Lucy: Master?!

Lopunny: Yup! He's the guild master of Fairy Tail!

Gardevoir: Wha?!

Makarov: That's correct! I may be small, but I can fight!

Donphan: Right!

Lucy: Huh?! But, Donphan has a golden hat with a symbol.

Makarov: That's because if the Pokemon belongs to the guild master, they have to wear a golden hat with the same symbol.

Donphan: Right!

Natsu: (laughs) I guess I win, you guys!

Charmander: Yeah! (laughs)

Donphan: Rollout!

Natsu: (screams)

Charmander: That hurts...!

Gardevoir: (sighs)

Lucy: Natsu...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Makarov: Donphan, gather everyone!

Donphan: Right! Everyone! Time for an important announcement!

Cana: (groans) I hate when he does this.

Sentret: Yeah...

Makarov: (jumps) Ow! (clears throat) Look at all these complaints from Era! This is getting ridiculous! But, who cares about this?! (puts in flames) (throws paper flames)

Natsu: (jumps) (eats)

Lucy: Huh?!

Makarov: Do whatever you think is right! That's the way of the Fairy Tail Mages!

Everyone: Yeah! (screams)

Lucy: (chuckles)

Gardevoir: (nods head) (chuckles)

Donphan: Right!

Female: Here! (puts pink Fairy Tail symbol on Lucy's left hand) That's it! And a pink Fairy Tail symbol necklace for Gardevoir. (puts pink Fairy Tail symbol necklace on Gardevoir's neck)

Gardevoir: Thank you.

Lucy: Wow...! I can't believe we're part of Fairy Tail!

Gardevoir: Yeah!

Lucy: Look, Natsu!

Gardevoir: We're part of Fairy Tail!

Natsu: Hm... Which job should we do first?

Charmander: No clue!

Together: They're ignoring us!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Romeo: Makarov! Donphan!

Makarov: Huh?!

Romeo Conbolt (ロメオ・コンボルト Romeo Konboruto) is the only son of Fairy Tail's Mage, Macao Conbolt,[1] and a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild.[2][3] When he first appears, Romeo is a slim, young boy with straight, dark hair. His bangs are particularly prominent, covering part of his forehead, with some smaller strands jutting outwards from the top of his head. He has large eyes and a small, mildly round nose.[4] Seven years later, his hair has grown longer, including the various strands, giving his hair an overall more spiked look. Romeo has gained more muscle, possessing prominent abdominal and pectoral muscles and, to a minor degree, biceps. Having joined Fairy Tail, he also sports the guild's stamp on his left shoulder.[2] Romeo's first outfit consists of a dark T-shirt adorned on the front by a drawing of Nakajima, lighter-colored pleated shorts with two large pockets on the back, and simple sandals, each held up by two bands joined by a round button.[4] After the time skip and his joining of his father's guild, Romeo switched to an attire that somewhat resembles Natsu Dragneel's, likely out of admiration for him and sadness for his supposed death. He now wears a long, dark, sleeveless open jacket with lighter-colored edges, revealing part of his muscular chest and held closed around his waist by a light sash, tied by a knot on his left hip. His legs are covered by loose, light-colored pants reaching down below his knees, paired with low, dark laced boots. Around his neck is a light scarf adorned by a wavy motif, mirroring the one which Igneel gave Natsu, but being tied on the front in a large knot. His forearms are wrapped in bandages.[2] Romeo is a kind boy who loves his father very much.[5] He takes pride in Macao's occupation as a Mage, and makes it his childhood dream to become a Mage himself.[6] He also greatly admires Natsu, viewing him as an older brother.[7] After Natsu disappears together with the Team Tenrou on Tenrou Island and is believed to be dead along with everyone else on it, Romeo becomes a sullen, cynical youth who believes his father to be a coward for doing nothing to defend their guild[8], and doesn't smile throughout the missing Mages' absence until they return seven years later.[9] Having become a Mage of Fairy Tail at this point, Romeo is a proud member of the guild who tries to defend its name from anyone who insults it.[10] Also, when he talks about or with his older guild mates, he ends their name in Nii or Nee.[7]

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Donphan: Is something wrong?!

Romeo: Have you seen my dad?!

Makarov: No! Why?!

Romeo: I haven't seen him for a week!

Donphan: Calm down! Maybe he's lost!

Romeo: I'm just worried about him!

Makarov: I know you are. Just wait patiently.

Donphan: Right! Macao can take care of himself! I know he will get home safely!

Romeo: Okay... If you say so...

Natsu: (growls)

Lucy: Natsu?! What's got into you?!

Gardevoir: Wait!

Mirajane: (sighs)

Lopunny: Not this again.

Lucy: Again?!

Mirajane: Well, Natsu was adopted by Igneel, the Salamander.

Gardevoir: Really?

Lopunny: Yeah... But, Igneel disappears one day and never return.

Mirajane: So, Natsu really want to meet Igneel someday.

Lucy: Poor Natsu...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_At Mount Hakobe... _

Natsu: (groans)

Happy: Sorry about this.

Charmander: Whenever we go to any transportation, Natsu will start his motion sickness.

Lucy: Really? Is he going to be alright?

Happy: Yup! Once we're off the wagon, Natsu will return to normal!

Charmander: Right!

Driver: I'm sorry! But, I can't go any further due to the storm!

Lucy: (opens doors) Oh, man! This is so cold!

Gardevoir: Yeah!

Lucy: Horologium!

Horologium: Yes?!

Horologium, "The Clock" (ホロロギウム Hororogiumu) is one of the Silver Key Celestial Spirits currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia. Horologium is a tall brown grandfather clock with long, black arms, a glass case, a Roman-numeral clock at the center and a small face at the top with slit eyes and a thin, twirly, mustache-like mouth. The glass case serves as protection for the one who is inside and Lucy usually uses this to protect herself from the cold. This case prevents anyone outside from hearing what the person inside is saying, so Horologium repeats everything the person inside says and then follows with a "...he/she/they say/s." Little is known about his individual personality, as he almost only repeats what his owners say. It is clear though, that he deeply cares for his owner and even his owner's friends, as he has a habit of forcefully summoning himself to protect them.[1][2]

Lucy: Let us in!

Horologium: Of course.

Gardevoir: Thank you.

Horologium: You're welcome.

Natsu: Hey, Lucy! Gardevoir! Are you alright?!

Horologium: She says ''We're fine. Let's just get this guy and get out of this storm!''.

Natsu: Right! Let's go!

Charmander: Okay!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Horologium: She says ''Why does Macao would take a job that involved a mountain?''.

Natsu: Because these mountains were inhabited by powerful creatures that Macao had to fight off, called Vulcans. Macao! Macao!

Happy: Where are you?!

Charmander: Speak for us!

Natsu: Huh?!

Horologium: She says ''Something wrong, Natsu?!''.

Natsu: There's a Vulcan!

Horologium: She says ''A Vulcan?! Now?!''.

Natsu: Yeah! (dodges)

Happy: This is bad!

Charmander: Really bad!

Natsu: (growls)

Vulcan: (sniffs) Hm?!

Lucy: Um... hi? (screams) Natsu! Happy!

Gardevoir: Charmander!

Together: Help us!

Natsu: Lucy! Gardevoir!

Charmander: We'll save you!

Happy: Wait for me!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Vulcan: (dances)

Lucy: He's dancing?!

Gardevoir: (sighs) That's good... I hope he doesn't eat us.

Lucy: Me, too!

Natsu: Lucy! Gardevoir!

Charmander: We're here to...!

Together: (screams) (falls and slip into ice)

Lucy: That was a pathetic entrance!

Gardevoir: Yeah!

Natsu: Ow...!

Charmander: Sorry!

Lucy: But, do you know where's Macao?!

Vulcan: (points to cave)

Natsu: He's in here?!

Vulcan: (kicks Natsu and Charmander)

Natsu and Charmander: (screams) No fair! You trick us!

Lucy: Natsu! That's it! Gardevoir, it's time to Mega Evolve! (presses Keystone)

Gardevoir: Right! (transforms into Mega Form) Mega Gardevoir!

Lucy: Wow...! It works!

Gardevoir: It did!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Toshiro: Hey!

Lucy: Huh?!

Toshiro: Are you alright?!

Tōshirō Hitsugaya (日番谷 冬獅郎, Hitsugaya Tōshirō) is the captain of the 10th Division in the Gotei 13. His lieutenant is Rangiku Matsumoto. Tōshirō is short, with turquoise eyes and short, spiked, white hair, which tends to draw attention in the Human World.[2][3] He wears a standard sleeveless captain's haori with a green sash around his shoulders, held together by a round, star-like clip. The sash holds his Zanpakutō's sheath in place on his back and is tied to it at either end. He sometimes walks around in his tabi. He is relatively young by Shinigami standards, and has the appearance of a child. In the Human World, he wears a black, short-sleeved, golf shirt and gray pants. He also wore the uniform of Karakura High School. Before Tōshirō was a captain, his hair was not as spiky, with only a few spikes here and there. He also wore the standard Shinigami outfit, but with the addition of the 10th Division's insignia on the left breast of his outfit.[4] 17 months following Aizen's defeat, shortly after Ichigo regains his Shinigami powers, Tōshirō appears sporting a hairstyle similar to that before he became a Shinigami, and a long turquoise scarf.[5][6] His green sash has also changed to a thin chain, but still retains the star-like clip.[7] After training for an unspecified amount of time in preparation to fight the Wandenreich, Tōshirō's hair appears to have grown longer, his fringe now reaching down to his eyes despite being held up by a newly acquired bandanna. He also appears lankier than before, with his robes loosely hanging off of his body.[8] After being zombified by Giselle Gewelle, Hitsugaya's appearance changes dramatically. He now wears a white double-breasted trench coat with black lapels that is fastened by four buttons on either side and which has a badge with a six-pointed cross on its left breast. He has a black belt with a large buckle around his waist, slightly baggy white pants, and white boots with furry black liners. He retains the thin chain holding his Zanpakutō's sheath around his upper torso.[9] Hitsugaya is generally mature and serious, in contrast to his free-spirited lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto. Despite their personality differences, he and Rangiku seem very close. Tōshirō is shown to be easily annoyed by others goofing off or drawing unneeded attention to themselves, as shown when he leads a team of Shinigami into Ichigo Kurosaki's school.[2] Hitsugaya hates anything that he deems childish as well as being described as something close to a child, such as an elementary school child. He is overly protective of Momo Hinamori, due to the fact that they were old childhood friends. Hitsugaya dislikes summer and warm weather in general. Tōshirō's favorite foods are watermelon and amanattō. He does not like dried persimmons. During his childhood in West Rukongai, he was so skilled with spinning tops that he became the local undefeated champion. He works very hard, but his motive seems to be that if he finishes quickly, he can return to his afternoon nap. He believes in the saying "children who sleep well, grow well," and hopes to grow quickly, a wish shared by his subordinates. Naturally, they do not voice this fact in front of him, for even regularly practicing this adage for so long, he did not really grow in height.[10] Hitsugaya is usually joked about by many of the other Shinigami in Soul Society as well as by his enemies. Hitsugaya has developed a cold attitude toward most people; he tolerates these jokes and goes on with his duties. Although he has shown anger towards jokes, he doesn't take action against whomever insulted him unless they are his enemies. The only thing he cannot tolerate is not being addressed as "Captain Hitsugaya," or an inappropriate use of his name, as he worked very hard for the title, so he gets angry when not addressed as such. He does not address any other officer with their title, only their last names. The only person that actually calls him by his given name is Ichigo, who is constantly reminded to address him properly, and Hinamori, who is the only person allowed to get away with it. Hinamori tends to call him "Hitsugaya-kun" and both she and Ukitake occasionally use "Shirō-chan" (シロちゃん) — a nickname meaning "Whitey" (Snowy in the English manga) in reference to his hair — in both cases without any repercussion. In addition, Karin and her friends call him by his first name and they are never given any rebukes for it. Jūshirō Ukitake often gives Hitsugaya candy and other food because "Jūshirō" and "Tōshirō" sound similar and because they both have white hair, making them both "Shirō-chan." During his duel with Gin Ichimaru, Ichimaru remarks that Hitsugaya is the embodiment of a heavenly guardian that would be reincarnated every few centuries.[11]

Elsa: We're here to help!

Queen Elsa (also known as the Snow Queen) is the deuteragonist of Disney's Academy Award-winning 2013 animated feature film, Frozen. She is the older sister of Princess Anna and was next in line for Arendelle's throne, until her powers over ice and snow led her to become the famous Snow Queen. She is voiced by Idina Menzel. Elsa is loosely based on the title character of "The Snow Queen", a short story by Hans Christian Andersen, and to a much lesser extent, Kai from the same story. While the character from the original fairy tale was neutral, Elsa was rewritten as the deuteragonist. She will join the Disney Princess line-up, along with her sister making her the 13th Disney Princess and the first queen in the line-up.[2] Elsa was originally portrayed as a dramatic, evil, heartless, theatrical villain in early drafts of the film, akin to villains of Disney's past such as Cruella De Vil in One Hundred and One Dalmatians, and Ursula in The Little Mermaid, as well as being unrelated to Anna. However, as the film's development went into several problems story-wise, two major changes were made; the alteration of Elsa's moral role in the story, and her relationship with Anna. Once the two became sisters, the filmmakers felt it would open new possibilities for story elements, making the process of finalizing the completion of the Disney adaptation of The Snow Queen all the more accessible. Elsa's original portrayal as a villain depicted her as being a rogue cold-hearted tyrant who had an entire army of giant snowmen as henchmen (who would eventually be replaced by one giant snowman, Marshmallow), and was designed to resemble either Bette Midler (Georgette the poodle's voice actress) or the late singer Amy Winehouse, where she was depicted with spiky black or dark blue hair (and even blue-gray skin), a more angular body (as opposed to the final, heroic Elsa's rounder body) and constantly malicious smile, and wearing a clearly sinister-looking outfit made from live ermines; as opposed to having an innocent, angelic appearance and personality seen in the final film, and was originally going to be very hostile and bitter toward others about not wanting to contain her powers instead of being fearful and insecure about not wanting to appreciate her powers. However, this did not work out very well, as it would've been difficult for her to reform if she was an outright evil villain, and after listening to the song "Let It Go", intended to be Elsa's villain song when it was written, the writers realized that her motivations of self-empowerment and wanting to be herself were too positive to be expressed by a villain and did not fit the villain role, and as a result, instead of changing the lyrics they ended up changing the plot, and therefore the character was changed from a villainous role to a heroic role seen in the actual film (this may have also led to the creation of the film's real villain, Hans ). Following the casting of Idina Menzel, Elsa's characterization underwent several alterations. According to Menzel, she was originally scripted as a one-dimensional antagonist but was gradually revised as a more vulnerable, multifaceted figure. Menzel further described her character as "extremely complicated and misunderstood". Director Jennifer Lee stated that Elsa is largely driven by fear throughout the film. Producers identified the scene in which Elsa sings "Let It Go" as a pivotal point in the character's development, as the scene depicts her choice to "let go" of her fear of using her powers and be herself. Character design supervisor Bill Schwab said, "Before 'Let It Go', Elsa is really buttoned up, her hair is up—everything is perfect. During the song, she gives herself permission to be who she is and everything changes — her hair is more wild, her gown is magical. She's finally free — even if she is all alone." Lead writer Paul Briggs explained that Anna's support is what Elsa needs most when her secret is exposed. "The strength of the family bond is what makes this story so powerful because it's her sibling who's willing to look beyond her powers and stand between her and the world if that's what it takes." As the queen regnant of the kingdom of Arendelle, Elsa appears calm, reserved, regal and, unlike her sister, is experienced in grace, energy, and poise. Beneath this elegant appearance, however, Elsa is quite complex; in truth, Elsa is troubled with her abilities — a trait that stems from a traumatic incident as a child. When she was younger, she had cared strongly for Anna and, although she was the more mature and reserved of the two sisters, Elsa was still quite playful. However, ever since her magic nearly caused her sister's death, Elsa had lived in fear and trauma for a great amount of her life, too nervous to let her powers overdevelop. As a result, she chose isolation from everyone she cared about, including Anna, out of fear that she could hurt them and kept things to herself rather than communicate or be around anyone. From said concern, Elsa is sensitive towards other people and their well-being, as Elsa always felt that she had to be far away from people as much as possible in order to keep them as safe as possible. As such, she felt that she could not truly rule a kingdom because of this flaw, although she tried her hardest to repress her abilities for the sake of the kingdom and to be a good ruler for Arendelle when her time came, thus gaining a great sense of responsibility at an early age. Often, although Elsa demonstrates her willingness to sacrifice her own happiness for everyone else's, she herself feels irritated from the restraints that she is forced into, most evidently on her coronation day when she was to become queen, even though she was very apprehensive from the threat of her wintry powers and simply be accepted for who she is. Growing up believing that her powers were unstable caused Elsa to cut off interaction with Anna, fearing that she could not control her powerful emotions with Anna around to spur them further. Despite her moral reasoning, she came off as aloof and cold towards anyone who wished to see her. Because Anna had to have the memories of Elsa's magic removed from her memory in order to stop Elsa's curse from damaging her mind and body beyond repair, Anna did not understand why Elsa's isolation was so dire and simply believed Elsa was uncaring. However, Elsa truly loved Anna and always wished to be with her whenever Anna asked — a chance Elsa greatly regretted refusing and was left in deep despair when Anna became the only family she had left. She also believes that she thinks she does not belong in Arendelle as she sees herself only as a force of destruction, implying that Elsa has low self-esteem towards herself in an extreme case, as she constantly blames herself to be the sole cause for most of her life's misfortunes, despite others stating that she is not, to the point that she deliberately forces everyone away because she is a hazard towards them. However, during "Let It Go", Elsa reveals a liberated side to her personality. Without stress or fear of hurting others, Elsa is strong and unafraid, yet with an air of elegance still surrounding her. Armed with a sense of freedom, she is confident in her abilities and accepts them as a part of her, letting them roam free with grace and beauty, all the while no longer worried or daunted by her restraints. In the segment, which was entirely about letting go of her fears and being herself, Elsa abandons what others had wanted out of her, including her parents, so that she can be free to be herself. During this time, Elsa proves herself to be incredibly artistic and a daring young woman willing to remain far from what she was destined to be and rejects her own fate as Arendelle's queen for the choice of her own freedom. Although she has a reclusive demeanor towards people, Elsa does possess a softer side; Elsa was more than willing to share some words with Anna as a form of comfort between the two and was seen speaking with dignitaries, hinting that she is not afraid to socialize with others but is at least open to it. She also displays a playful side to her personality several times, such as having a snowball fight with Anna in one of the promotional ads and sneakily tricking the Duke of Weselton (who was a terrible dancer) into dancing with Anna during the ball. And despite her fear, Elsa shows to truly care about her family and her kingdom as more than just a position quite selflessly, as she was evidently frightened when she realizes that she had created a winter over her kingdom when she had tried so desperately to avoid them from the peril her powers could potentially bring. But due to the influence of her magic, Elsa does not like to confront things she had caused, for she has always believed she can only create winter, not remove it. After she conquers her fear and gains recognition from the kingdom, Elsa's personality becomes warm and playful once again, although still possessing her serene nature, as she happily attends ice-skating with Anna and the others, even helping Anna to ice skate without fear of freezing her as well as creating a snow cloud to help Olaf remain alive during summer. Interestingly enough, although she is passive compared to Anna, it is implied that she ironically enjoys more thrilling activities than her sister. Immediately after thawing Arendelle, she creates an ice rink for everyone to enjoy without hesitation. While Anna is somewhat hesitant, she skates without fear, even encouraging her to join in. Elsa is a strikingly beautiful young woman with a tall, slender figure, long platinum blonde hair, blue eyes, small nose and pale skin with a light dusting of freckles, a trait she shares with her sister Anna, though less prominent. Her face is the mirror image of her mother, as during her coronation, she bore a striking resemblance to the Queen, albeit with a different hair color. In her pre-Snow Queen state, she wears a teal dress with a sweetheart bodice with bronze lacing, black sleeves and magenta cape, with dark brown shoes with gold outlines and teal stockings (which disappear after her transformation) underneath, and her hair woven in a French braided crown twist bun. Ever since the accident with Anna at age 8, Elsa wears white gloves to contain her powers, but at her coronation, she wears longer, cyan gloves that go with her outfit. In her Snow Queen state, Elsa wears her hair in a left side braid woven with snowflake incrustations, and wisps of her bangs slicked back on top of her head. She wears a crystal-blue, off-the-shoulder dress made out of ice with a right knee-high slit, a crystallized bodice and translucent, powder blue sleeves. Covering her feet are kitten heels made entirely from ice and, attached to the back of her bodice is a long, transparent cape of sheer ice which is decorated with large snowflakes and sweeps the floor. Elsa is most iconic being the Snow Queen, and as such, she has complete and total control over cold temperatures and the element of ice and snow (also known as cryokinesis and frigokinesis). With her abilities (that she was apparently born with), Elsa can conjure up and shape various things from snow flurries to blizzards. Most of her powers are unleashed via her hands, and controlled by her emotions. If she's happy and at peace, her powers would be under her complete control, but if she's stressed or fearful, she will lose control and cause great harm to those around her. Near the end of Frozen, it appears that she has gained more control over her powers. Some of what her powers can do are seen throughout the film. In the beginning, she was able to turn the entire castle's ball room into a winter wonderland. She is also able to create enchanted snowmen (both large and small), ice structures such as her ice palace, deadly blizzards as mentioned above, and more. She's also been seen being able to move ice structures at will. It also appears that she can control transitional forms of snow, as she was not only able to create solid forms such as ice, but gaseous forms as well; for instance, she creates a snow cloud for Olaf at the end of the film. Interestingly, it would seem that nearly her entire being can conjure ice and snow, as seen when she flees across the fjord - the water immediately freezes the moment her foot touches the water. Her powers are most prominently featured during "Let It Go" in which Elsa frees herself from the fear and stress she held, allowing her abilities to run wild. In the sequence she created her ice palace, a stairway for entrance, Olaf, as well as her ice gown. During the song she even points out that her powers protect her from the effects of cold. It is also shown that despite not having any formal training, she is capable of being a fierce fighter with her magic. When the Duke's thugs attack her midway through the movie, she is able to hold them both off on her own. It's also interesting to note that in times when Elsa is truly frightened, her powers might act on their own in order to protect her. In the attack by the Duke's men, an arrow is shot at her from a crossbow. Almost instantly, a wall of ice forms as a shield to intercept the arrow before it would otherwise lodge itself in Elsa's head. So it's possible her ice powers may have a will of their own to some extent, where they respond to whatever Elsa feels. This possibility could explain why she is able to create Olaf and Marshmallow. Theoretically, in having a mind of its own, it would make sense if the ice powers split part of its sentience off into these external shells created by Elsa, each of whom represent a certain aspect of Elsa's personality. It also appears that her powers depend on which emotion she feels; if she is in sorrow, all the snow particles in the air stand still as if in a state of suspended animation, while anger creates a similar effect to fear but with an offensive direction instead of chaotic versatility. The only way thought to conceal her powers is initially by wearing gloves on her hands, which appeared to negate her icy touch on other objects. However, it's possible this is nothing but a psychological mindset that helps to keep her anxiety and any icy outbursts under control all her life. Because it is her father, one of the few people she trusted, that claims that wearing them will stop her abilities, Elsa believes it to be true, so by wearing gloves she thinks truly stop her powers, as a result of said belief, they do. This is supported by the fact she is able to freeze through the hand shackles in Arendelle's prison cell, in her desperation to get away, proving that covering her hands does not actually stop her power, but rather, sheer force of will and belief. It is shown that if she casts her magic on a living being directly, the victim will not only freeze to death, but slowly transform into an ice statue, and the process only hastens if they are in cold conditions. While the curse can be removed if the magic affects the mind, the heart is the most vulnerable and if this is the case, the victim can only be cured by an act of true love. While Elsa had thought she cannot undo the frosty effects she creates, it is revealed that that she is capable of removing such curses through her love for others, as it is the warmest emotion of all. One interesting thing to note is that when the animators were creating her character, and coming up with ways for her to use her abilities, they came up with a Signature Snowflake for her. This snowflake can be seen multiple times through out the film on almost everything she creates. Such instances are when she slams her foot into the ground to create the floor of her ice palace in "Let It Go", the pattern on the doors that led to the balcony of her ice palace, and it is the snowflake shown within the "O" of the film logo.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gardevoir: Oh, goodness! Now, Moonblast! (smashes cell)

Lucy: Good job!

Gardevoir: Thanks!

Lucy: Now, Key of the Golden Bull, Taurus!

Taurus: Oh, yeah!

Taurus (タウロス Taurosu), "The Golden Bull" (金牛宮 Kingyūkyū), is a Celestial Spirit that is one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. His key is currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia. Taurus is an extremely tall, heavily muscular and athletic humanoid whose physical features are highly reminiscent of both a bull, as his theme implies, but, most notably, of a cow. His body is covered in a black and white pattern similar to those of dappled cows,[1] and the upper part of it, from the waist up, seems more massive than the lower one. His head is bovine in shape, with small, elongated ears jutting outwards from the sides of his head, and a pair of horns, testifying him as a bull, sitting on top of it. He has dark eyes, and his flat nose bears a large golden ring in it, similar to those carried by real bulls. His muscular chest bears six udders, two on his pectorals and four on his upper abdominals, something which makes him yet again resemble a cow. The tail sprouting from his back, ending in a dark tuft, is quite small, if compared to the large mass of his body.[2] Taurus' massive body is mostly left bare: he's shown wearing a dark indument, similar to a pair of swim briefs, covering his groin, held up by a red, studded belt, with a circular, thin, golden metal buckle, with a pair of curved protrusions jutting outwards from it in its upper part. He also wears simple dark boots with lighter upper edges, consisting of three lines circling his legs, and has a red belt circling his neck, to which a golden cowbell is attached. His forearms are wrapped in bandages, and he wears brown fingerless gloves. Crossing his chest diagonally and passing over his right shoulder is a large, plain dark belt closed by a simple buckle, to which Taurus attaches his signature axe when he's not using it.[2][1] During the fight of Lucy against Flare Corona, Taurus appeared with a different outfit. This outfit resembles those used by gladiators. He now wears a cingulum, whose belt has the Taurus symbol on it, and a shoulder pad with the same symbol on it on his left shoulder with two straps that lead to his back. He also uses boots that are thicker on the leg part, and have strips on the upper part.[3] Taurus is a very perverted and fun-loving character. However, when the time calls for it, he can be focused to protect his summoner as he becomes quite the formidable warrior. Taurus tends to comment on Lucy's breasts, or on occasion, her figure as a whole, and usually claims that he will always protect Lucy's perfect body.[4] When he saw Erza's strict personality towards those she was punishing, he asked her to punish him as well showing a masochistic side.[5]

Taurus: Aw, Lucy and Gardevoir! You look very lovely as usual!

Lucy: Stop flirting and attack this Vulcan!

Taurus: Oh, right! Ram... Huh?!

Natsu: (charges) (jumps) (kicks Taurus)

Charmander: Scratch!

Taurus: (screams) (passed out)

Lucy: Taurus!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gardevoir: Natsu! Charmander!

Natsu: Oops!

Toshiro: (sighs) This is ridiculous! Hey! We're in a middle of a fight!

Natsu: Oh, right!

Toshiro: Elsa, freeze this creature with your ice!

Elsa: Got it! Take this! (freezes Vulcan's feet)

Gardevoir: Good! Huh?!

Vulcan: (frees itself and grabs Taurus's axe)

Natsu: Uh-oh! (dodges)

Charmander: This isn't fair!

Toshiro: Don't worry! (draws sword) (slashes)

Natsu: Great!

Elsa: Hm! We'll help!

Lucy: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: (melts axe) (eats) Now, time for Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!

Vulcan: (screams) (passed out)

Elsa: Great! The Vulcan has defeated!

Toshiro: Right!

Everyone: Huh?!

Macao: (moans)

Everyone: That's Macao?!

Macao: What happened?

Everyone: (sighs)

_With Romeo... _

Romeo: (sighs) What should we do, Growlithe?

Growlithe: No idea.

Growlithe, the Puppy Pokemon, is Romeo's Pokemon partner. Growlithe is a quadruped, canine Pokémon. It has orange fur with black stripes along its back and legs. The fur on its muzzle, chest, belly, and tail is cream-colored, as well as an additional tuft of fur on top of its head. Growlithe's coat is noticeably longer on its chest and tail. It has gray eyes, a black nose, and large, round ears. Its forepaws have two visible claws, while its hind paws have three toes each. Each paw has a brown pad. Growlithe is a friendly and loyal Pokémon that will fearlessly defend its Trainer and territory from harm, even against larger, stronger enemies. It will fiercely bark at, bite, and chase away any perceived threat, including those who suddenly approach its Trainer. Otherwise, this obedient Pokémon will wait motionlessly until given an order. Growlithe also has a powerful olfactory sense. If it detects an unknown smell in its territory, it roars to flush out the intruder. It is able to smell the emotions of others, and never forgets a scent. However, strong, unpleasant smells can disable its sense of smell for short periods, as seen in the anime. Growlithe can be commonly found in grassy plains and near human settlements.

Pokedex: Growlithe, a Puppy Pokémon of pleasant demeanor and great diligence. It drives enemies away with barks and bites.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Romeo: Huh?! Dad!

Macao: Hey, kiddo! I'm back!

Natsu: We save him!

Toshiro: Right.

Romeo: I'm glad that you're safe! (hugs Macao)

Macao: Of course! You can thank them!

Romeo: Thank you!

Growlithe: Yeah!

Natsu: No problem!

Romeo: Right! Bye!

Everyone: Bye!

_In the Fairy Tail Guild... _

Toshiro: So, this is Fairy Tail?

Natsu: Yup!

Elsa: It's beautiful!

Lucy: Thanks!

Toshiro: Hm...

Natsu: Anyway, how did you two came here?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Toshiro: Oh, right. You see, we have been sent here by a mysterious cloaked man.

Everyone: Eh?!

Elsa: It's true! We don't know who he is!

Makarov: Interesting...

Donphan: Someone with that power of magic must have been able to teleport someone to another world.

Makarov: Right!

Natsu: Don't worry! We'll find that cloaked man and get you home!

Charmander: Yeah!

Toshiro: Thank you for your kindness.

Elsa: Right. Thanks.

Everyone: You're welcome.

Toshiro: Huh?! Matsumoto?!

Rangiku: (groans) This is a tie, Cana...

Cana: Yeah... (groans)

Rangiku Matsumoto (松本 乱菊, Matsumoto Rangiku) is the lieutenant of the 10th Division of the Gotei 13, serving under Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya. While she was lieutenant under Isshin Kurosaki, her hair was shoulder length, and she wore a scarf, tied into a knot on her left shoulder.[3] Rangiku has long and wavy blond hair, blue eyes, full lips, and a beauty mark located under the right side of her mouth.[4] She is well known for her curvaceous figure; her most distinctive feature of it is her very large breasts. She dresses in the garb typical of Shinigami, though she lets her robes hang loose for her ample bosom to be revealed. She wears a thin golden necklace tucked between her cleavage and a long pink scarf over her shoulders. In addition, her lieutenant's armband is worn on her uniform's sash, as opposed to around the arm. She carries her Zanpakutō behind her back. While in her Gigai in the Human World, she has been shown to dress either very provocatively or stylishly. She wears the school uniform with several buttons undone so that she can reveal her ample bosom as she usually does in the Soul Society with her Gotei 13 uniform. Seventeen months after Aizen's defeat, Rangiku sports a new hairstyle. It is shorter, stopping short of her shoulders and curling near her chin, the left side of which hangs over her face.[5] Her shihakushō also has a split in it, which runs along the length of her right leg.[6] Rangiku tends to be a slacker who dislikes paperwork and loves to drink. She is not the slightest bit modest about her appearance, frequently referring or complaining about her large breasts in normal casual conversation, much to the embarrassment/amusement of anyone around at the time. She is not above using her considerable feminine charms to get her way, as shown when she tries - albeit unsuccessfully - to bribe Ichigo Kurosaki into letting her stay at his house.[7] In fact, she would even consider stripping naked if no one compliments her on her outfit, regardless of how skimpy it may be.[8] Her easy-going and free-spirited personality makes a sharp contrast to the serious Hitsugaya, but the two seem to be quite close regardless. Rangiku met the young boy prior to him utilizing his power and encouraged him to enter the Shinigami academy. As a lieutenant, she is extremely casual around him, almost constantly by his side and showing deep loyalty to him on several occasions, even though her laziness frequently annoys him. While she seems somewhat self-centered, she is sensitive to the feelings of others, evident when she sees the concern Hitsugaya has for Momo Hinamori, the guilt Izuru Kira shares with her when Gin Ichimaru is revealed as a traitor, and when Orihime Inoue feels depressed about her role in Ichigo Kurosaki's life. Despite her lackadaisical image, she can be extremely serious when needed and is a capable fighter and strategist, best-shown when she uses clever teasing to manipulate the third Espada's Fracción into squabbling among themselves long enough to drop their guard and leave them open for an attack. Rangiku's favorite food is dried persimmon, just like that of Ichimaru. She also shares Orihime's very strange taste in food. She dislikes bamboo shoots because she finds their taste too strong and their texture unpleasant. She likes Japanese dancing, and in addition to her shihakushō robes, she enjoys buying superfluous amounts of clothing from various department stores in the Human world. When she feels like drinking, she finds free people and invites them to come out with her, and then has them treat her to drinks, so that she wouldn't have to spend any money. She is drinking buddies with Shunsui Kyōraku and Shūhei Hisagi.[2]

Toshiro: Matsumoto! Matsumoto! Matsumoto!

Rangiku: Huh? Oh, hey... Toshiro.

Toshiro: Have you've been drinking again?!

Rangiku: Maybe... (sits up)

Toshiro: You... You... You...!

Rangiku: Don't be mad! I was looking for you!

Toshiro: Oh, really?!

Rangiku: Really!

Cana: (sits up) She's right! She was here after you left!

Toshiro: Hm... You're lucky!

Rangiku: Whew!

Elsa: Anyway, we'll help you if you want!

Makarov: Of course! But, you need to be stamped.

Toshiro: Right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Stamper: Here! (puts orange Fairy Tail symbol on Rangiku's left breast)

Rangiku: Wow...! Look, Toshiro! It matches my hair!

Toshiro: (annoyed) Don't want to see it.

Stamper: There! (puts black Fairy Tail symbol on Toshiro's robe)

Toshiro: Hm...

Stamper: (puts light blue Fairy Tail symbol on Elsa's right hand)

Elsa: Wow...!

Trio: Thank you!

Stamper: No problem!

Gray: Hey, Toshiro and Elsa!

Together: Huh?

Gray: You should join my team!

Toshiro: Okay!

Elsa: Right!

Cana: And Rangiku?!

Rangiku: Yes?!

Cana: Join my team as a partner and drinking buddy!

Rangiku: Okay! It's a deal!

Toshiro: (growls) Matsumoto! (echoes)


	3. Episode 3: Everlue DAYBREAK

Episode 3: Everlue Daybreak

_In Lucy's Apartment... _

Lucy: (gets up) (yawns) Wake up, Gardevoir.

Gardevoir: (sits up) Huh? (gets up) Geez...

Lucy: I know... But, let's get some breakfast.

Gardevoir: Right. I'm starving.

Lucy: I know that! (chuckles)

Together: (screams) Natsu! Happy!

Gardevoir: Charmander!

Together: What are you doing in our apartment?!

Lucy: (kicks Natsu, Happy, and Charmander)

Natsu: Hey, why did you do that for?!

Happy: Yeah!

Lucy: Because I'm surprise you came into my apartment!

Gardevoir: Yeah!

Natsu: Sorry!

Charmander: Yeah!

Lucy: Geez... You see, use your common sense!

Gardevoir: This is invading our privacy!

Natsu: (thinking) She's a little harsh.

Charmander: (thinking) Yeah...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Happy: (scratches sofa) Wow... The sofa feels nice...

Charmander: Yeah... Perfect to sharpen my claws...

Gardevoir: (screams) Psychic!

Happy and Charmander: Huh?!

Gardevoir: Don't scratch the sofa! That's our property!

Happy: We're sorry!

Charmander: Very sorry!

Gardevoir: (sighs)

Natsu: What's this?

Lucy: (screams) (kicks Natsu)

Natsu: Ow! That wasn't nice!

Lucy: Stop snooping around my stuff!

Natsu: Okay! Okay!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: Alright, all I want you to do is to have tea, say thanks, and go home, okay?!

Natsu: Geez... We're just here to see your apartment!

Happy: Yeah!

Lucy: Geez...

Natsu: Anyway, could you tell me about your weird little celestial friends?!

Gardevoir: They're called Celestial Spirits!

Happy: But, how many do you have?!

Lucy: Well, we have six! The silver ones can be found in magic stores. I have Horologuim, Crux, and Lyra!

Gardevoir: But, the gold keys are rare! We have Taurus, Aquarius, and Cancer!

Natsu: Cancer?!

Happy: A crab!

Charmander: Delicious!

Lucy: (sighs) Oh, I need to make a contract with my new Celestial Spirit. You could watch if you want.

Natsu: Okay!

Happy: Let it rip!

Lucy: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: Come out, Nikora!

Nikora: Yeah...

Plue[4] aka Nikora, "The Canis Minor" (ニコラ Nikora) is a Silver Key Celestial Spirit[1] that has no obvious combat abilities and is stated to usually be kept as a pet for low-powered Mages,[5] but is as powerful as any other character in the game Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou. Lucy Heartfilia seems to use hers, named Plue, as a pet and a comical character.[4] Nikora keys are shown to have been sold for as little as 20,000 .[6] Plue is a short, stout white creature (who is commonly referred to as a dog by Natsu Dragneel) with bland eyes and a golden horn-like nose (reminiscent of a carrot, thus giving him the slight appearance of a snowman). His body is often shaking nervously, though this doesn't always occur.[2][5] He cannot speak besides saying "puu-puun", although Natsu seems to be able to understand this.[7] He mostly communicates by using gestures and motions which Lucy finds adorable.[5] When Lucy first contracted Plue, he only agreed to be summoned on Tuesdays to Thursdays.[5] Later, however, Plue is available anytime, often appearing at times other than his initial contracted days.[8] Because he is not designed for combat, he serves as a cute pet for his master instead.[5] Plue enjoys sweets and shares a close friendship with Happy.[9] Their good relationship could be accounted for the fact that they are always together during Team Natsu's missions, as well as their almost similar attitudes. Happy and Plue often tease Lucy and Loke.[10]

Natsu: That's broken!

Lucy: Shut up! Come here, you cutie-petutie!

Happy: Wha?!

Gardevoir: You see, this spirit is popular. So, most of them will keep them as pets.

Charmander: Hm...

Natsu: Interesting...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: Now, what days do you want to appear? Monday?

Nikora: No.

Lucy: Tuesday?

Nikora: Yes.

Natsu: This is boring.

Charmander: Yeah...

Lucy: Okay! Tuesdays and Thursdays, then! Now, what should I name you? I know! How 'bout Plue?!

Natsu: Plue?!

Lucy: Yeah! Got a problem?!

Plue: Right. (dancing)

Gardevoir: What's it doing?

Natsu: That's great, Plue!

Lucy: You can understand him?!

Gardevoir: Amazing!

Natsu: Oh, here!

Lucy: What's this?!

Charmander: It's a job request! (chuckles slightly)

Gardevoir: Really? Hm... We need to steal a book from some guy's mansion.

Lucy: And the reward is 200,000 jewels! But, Everlue is a pervert who likes blondes!

Gardevoir: That'sthe reason why you choose this?!

Happy: Yup!

Natsu: But, we should be a team!

Lucy: A team?

Gardevoir: Why?

Happy: Because even though everyone is an ally, you can form teams with the ones you get along with better!

Lucy: Oh... We're in!

Natsu: Alright! Now, let's see...

Lucy: Natsu! (echoes)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Levy: (groans) Someone already take that job to steal a book! Disappointed.

Levy McGarden (レビィ・マクガーデン Rebī Makugāden) is a 17-year-old Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild. She is the leader of Shadow Gear.[1] Levy is a rather young, petite teenage girl of a slender build who stands at a rather below-average height for her age. Her shoulder-length blue hair, which has eyebrow-length bangs, is normally tied up with a colorful bandana around her head. While initially portrayed as having rather straight hair, her hair has slowly gained a more wavy, wild look, with more locks hanging down the sides of her face. Levy has a variety of outfits, but her most preferred type of attire appears to be dresses and tank tops, both of which reveal the guild mark on her left scapula. When performing tasks such as researching, she wears a pair of Gale-Force Reading Glasses and tends to tie up her hair to keep it out of her face. Levy has a cheerful and upbeat personality, and as such she is, rather easily, able to get along quite well with her guildmates. Her kind spirit is shown through her reluctance to get involved in the many brawls the guild has together, as she is too nice to fight "just for fun." She is also a very forgiving person, as she reconciled with Gajeel Redfox for torturing her and her teammates before the start of the Fairy Tail-Phantom Lord war, and later allowed him to become her partner for the S-Class Promotion Trial (albeit Gajeel more or less declared himself her partner).[3] Levy is characterized by her love for reading, which is how she and Lucy Heartfilia quickly became friends: through their mutual love of books.[4] Levy has also been the only person to read Lucy's novel with her consent, showing their level of trust in each other. At times, however, Levy can be rather competitive: before the start of the S-Class Promotion Trial, she rewrote Freed Justine's runes seemingly for the whole boat, though she quickly revealed that she merely rewrote them for Gajeel and herself.[5] Levy is also one of the more mature members of the guild, as she was the first to abandon the S-Class Promotion Trial in favor of unifying the guild members,[6] whereas some did not want to stop the trial at all.

Aipom: And it was 200,000 jewels, too! We could've use that money!

Aipom, the Long Tail Pokemon, is Levy's Pokemon partner. Aipom is a monkey-like Pokémon with a three-fingered hand at the end of its tail. Its fur is purple, while the skin of its face, inner ears, belly, feet, and the tip of its tail is beige. On its face are a usually cheeky smile and round, blue eyes. Supplemented by its round ears, Aipom's head is disproportionately large compared to its body. Atop its head is a cowlick that is longer on females than males. Unlike its feet, Aipom's arms are simple, purple stubs. Aipom uses its powerful tail freely and cleverly for many purposes. The tail is strong enough to anchor Aipom to a branch and suspend the rest of its body in the air, but also delicate enough to pick fruit and manipulate objects. Aipom has been known to wrap its tail around tree branches as it sleeps so it does not fall. Since Aipom uses its tail so much, its actual arms are not as dexterous. Aipom lives high in the treetops, using its tail for balance as it swings from branch to branch. She wears a white Fairy Tail symbol necklace with an orange outline.

Pokedex: Aipom, the Long Tail Pokémon. Aipom is able to climb and hang from branches using its powerful tail. Aipom live atop tall trees.

Mirajane: I guess Team Natsu already got to it.

Lopunny: Yeah. So, don't be disappointed.

Makarov: Actually, look at the bright side.

Levy: The bright side?

Aipom: What do you mean?

Donphan: Well, the price has raised to 2,000,000 jewels.

Everyone: 2,000,000 jewels?!

Levy: Impossible!

Mirajane: But, I wander why?!

Lopunny: Yeah!

Gray: Well, this is getting interesting.

Toshiro: Right.

Elsa: With that kind of jewels, that's alot!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Mm... This taste good!

Charmander: Yeah!

Happy: I'm so happy!

Natsu: Good thing we arrive at Shirotsume Town!

Charmander: Yeah! We'll be starving!

Happy: Right!

Lucy: Natsu! Charmander!

Natsu: Woah! Lucy, you look...

Lucy: C'mon! Let me hear it!

Gardevoir: Yeah.

Natsu: Um... You look... pretty!

Happy: Yeah... (whispers) We were only joking.

Natsu: (whispers) Yeah...

Gardevoir: We heard that!

Lucy: Yeah!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Charmander: We made it!

Natsu: Finally!

Happy: It's huge!

Lucy: Yeah!

Gardevoir: And sparkling!

Kaby: I'm so glad you came. Please come in. I'll have my maids to serve you tea.

Kaby Melon (カービィ・メロン Kābi Meron) is the son of Zekua Melon. Kaby is a relatively tall and aged man with peach skin, gray hair and a distinctive, small mustache above his lip which has a darker gray color than his hair. He always keeps his eyes closed. Kaby wears a tattered green suit with a red tie. Kaby is a kind man who loved his father very much. He was willing to pay Team Natsu 2,000,000 just to have the book in which his father wrote be destroyed and his name be cleaned, despite the fact that he was extremely poor.

Everyone: Okay!

Kaby: Well, you came here to do my request?

Natsu: Of course!

Kaby: That's good.

Gardevoir: What do you mean?

Kaby: You see, I have raise the price to 2,000,000 jewels.

Everyone: 2,000,000 jewels?!

Natsu: That's alot! That's the biggest price ever!

Charmander: It's burning our eyes like a volcano erupting!

Happy: Wait! This is good! We'll split this up! 1,000,000 for me! 1,000,000 for you! And Lucy and Gardevoir will have the rest!

Natsu: Perfect!

Charmander: Yeah!

Lucy: That's not fair!

Gardevoir: We need it for the apartment!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: But, why did you need that book for?

Gardevoir: Yeah... It's confusing.

Kaby: I'll give you a reason later. But, I really need it for my father.

Gardevoir: Your father?!

Kaby: He had give it to Duke Everlue years ago. I just don't want to be publicized.

Lucy: That's why?!

Kaby: Right.

Natsu: Don't worry! Team Natsu will take this request!

Happy: And get Daybreak from Everlue!

Kaby: That's good. But, you need help.

Natsu: Help?!

Kaby: Girls?

Bouquet: Right!

Bouquet(ブーケ, buuke) is an anime-only character in the Blue Dragon anime and metaseries created by Hironobu Sakaguchi and characters drawn by Akira Toriyama. Bouquet is one of the main characters in the Blue Dragon universe. Bouquet is an exclusive character to the anime. In the original version, Bouquet has an overall fan-service appearance, in that her breasts are very large. This is censored in the english Broadcast versions, with smaller breasts, instead of the actual breast size in the original version. Being a member of the Ra Clan, Bouquet has the ability to become invisible, but must strip in order to be completely unseen, which is edited out in the dub where she is depicted as being able to turn invisible whenever she wants. On one occasion, she was somehow detected by Delphinium and later by Investiture beings. Bouquet has a round face with a light-tan complexion, small round lavender eyes, mid-back gray/black hair that's pulled up into high pigtails on the sides of her head. She has two long strands of hair that usually fall in front of her eyes. In season 1, she wears a light blue, short dress which is covered up by her white apron; around her neck is a thick blue collar. The dress seems to come as "tight" and makes Bouquet's chest stand out. This also shows she has large breasts (despite her young age). She wears thigh-high skin tight socks and blue flats with a lavender fold. Around her forearms are blue "sweat bands" that start near the elbow and end at the wrist. In season two she wears a pink halter top with an odd three-hexagonal shaped pattern on her chest. She wears a dark pink sash around her waist, a short pink miniskirt, dark pink short shorts underneath, "forearm-warmers" (refer to last sentence in above paragraph), dark pink leg-warmers that stop at the intersection of her thigh and lower leg, and brown flats with a white fold. Bouquet has the power to turn herself invisible, but (in the uncut) must strip to become invisible to the naked eye. In the dub, all she does is untie her apron and she disappears with "sparkles" covering her body. She also has the power to summon her Shadow and transform into anything she sees. Later in the series she also gets the power to copy an enemie's attack.

Noctowl: Need any help?

Noctowl bears similarity to an owl with brown plumage and has a darker brown triangle pattern of feathers running down its chest. Its wings and wedge-shaped tail are dark brown, while the underside of its wings is light brown. It has bushy, cream-colored feather 'horns' that look similar to a trident or eyebrows. The ring pattern around its eyes and its talons are cream colored, and Noctowl's beak and talons are light pink. Additionally, Noctowl's irises are red. As shown in the the anime, Noctowl can grow a small beard in its elderly stages. Noctowl is a nocturnal Pokémon. It has exceptional hearing and eyesight, can fly silently, and can turn its heads at a 180° angle to increase its intellect. Noctowl is most commonly found nesting in trees and forests.

Pokedex: Noctowl, the Owl Pokémon. The evolved form of Hoothoot. This highly intelligent Pokémon often twists its head 180 degrees when it is thinking. Noctowl is a nocturnal Pokémon.

Kaby: This is Bouquet and her partner, Noctowl.

Together: Hi!

Kaby: This is Misaki and her partner, Primeape.

Misaki: Hey!

Misaki Usui (碓氷 美咲, Usui Misaki) before (鮎沢, Ayuzawa) is the main female character. She was known as the Demon President, is the former Student Council President of Seika High School[1] and secretly worked part-time as a maid at Maid Latte. Her love interest is Takumi Usui. In chapter 81, she engaged with him and in Chapter 85, she is Takumi Usui's wife.[2] Misaki is a teenager with an average height and figure. She has large amber eyes and black hair shoulder length. She usually puts it in a ponytail while exercising. She is usually seen wearing her school or Maid Latte uniform with two bobby pins silver on the left side of his face. She has very simple like wearing and not wearing makeup. When she isn't wearing her school uniform or maid's uniform, she seems to wear casual and comfortable clothes like jeans and T-shirts instead of fancy clothes. Until she started high school, Misaki had short chin-length hair. 10 years later, she marries Takumi and is a diplomat/lawyer. Her hair is cut into a stylish bob and she starts to wear a bit of makeup. She is still seen to frown quite often. Before Misaki's dad left her family, she was a gentle, encouraging, and normal girl. However, after that, she became extremely judgmental towards men. Since the Ayuzawa family was in a debt, she had to go to an inexpensive school, Seika. To tame the unruly boys and protect the girls, she works harder and eventually becomes the first female president. She is extremely strict towards the unruly boys of Seika, causing them to hate her. Because of this, she is known as the "Demon Prez." Misaki is a very hardworking young woman and is sometimes too selfless for her own good. She is very empathetic towards the girls of Seika. She does not like it when people discourage others who are genuinely working hard. While she is working as a maid, Misaki has to act dainty and cute, as opposed to her usual rough behavior. She rarely loses her "sweet" act on the job, but Usui makes fun of her often, causing her to get embarrassed and angry. When it comes to Usui, Misaki is very dense and stubborn about her feelings, not realizing them until the last episode. She acts flustered and very awkward around him and is annoyed by his "stalkerish" ways, nicknaming him "perverted outer-space alien.

Primeape is a bipedal Pokémon with a round body covered in whitish, shaggy fur. There is usually has a stress mark on the left side of its forehead, and it has triangular ears with pink insides and a pink, snout-like nose. Its arms and legs are brown and have metal shackles on the wrists and ankles. This is probably indicative of a method of training with weights. The hands have no visible fingers, instead resembling mittens or boxing gloves, and the feet have two toes. Primeape is easily angered; even the slightest glance of eye contact will make it furious. When Primeape is furious, its blood circulation is boosted. This makes its muscles stronger, but at the cost of some of its intelligence. It will chase anyone who upsets it and will not stop until it has caught its quarry. Even if it is awoken from sleep, it will groggily chase whatever woke it. Primeape can be found in vibrant forests or on mountains. It has shown some fondness for bananas.

Pokedex: Primeape. If you make eye contact with this evolved form of Mankey, it will chase you forever.

Kaby: And last but not least, there's Lizlet.

Lizlet: Hello.

Lizlet L. Chelsie is a character from the Omamori Himari anime and manga. She is a tsukumogami, an inanimate object that comes to life after a hundred years. She came to Japan from England as an antique teacup. She is the head waitress of Café Relish, a popular maid cafe which Himari also works in, and is the fourth main female character introduced in Yuto's harem. Nothing is known about Lizlet's past other than the fact that she was once in Europe. While her object form is a white antique teacup with gold accents, Lizlet mostly appears as a young English woman in her adolescent years with fair skin and blue eyes. She has long blonde hair styled in twin ponytails that run all the way down her back, with several bangs hanging over her forehead. As she is always seen working at Café Relish, she is always wearing her trademark maid outfit, consisting of a navy blue, long-sleeved maid outfit with white and red accents, a white apron with red ribbons, a frilly headband on her hair, a collar-like choker with a red ribbon, and brown, laced boots over black stockings. The outfit is open at her breasts, giving view to her cleavage. For sleepwear (as seen in her side chapter), she wears a translucent blue-and-pink nightgown with white frills and pink panties. Her most notable feature are her large breasts, which have been recorded as the largest throughout the series so far. Liz is a kind person who like her job which is being a waitress who serve tea. Lizlet is a pacifist and therefore hate violence and fighting, also she is not that brave therefor always intimidated by those who are stronger than her, faint or ask other to protect her. She has a romantic interest in Yuto ever since he saved her and start to give him a "special treatment" and when asked that it was against her philosophy she explain her self that he is not just a special customer but a special existence.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Why do we need maids?! (screams)

Misaki: That wasn't nice! Take it back! Now!

Natsu: Okay! Okay! Stop! Please! Don't kill me!

Lucy: (chuckles nervously)

Lizlet: Because we know the location of Everlue's Mansion!

Gardevoir: You do?!

Noctowl: Right.

Lucy: That's great! Are you going to take us there?!

Natsu: Please?!

Misaki: Shut up!

Happy: Eeeeeeh! Scary!

Lizlet: Misaki!

Misaki: Oh, right! You're lucky!

Natsu: Finally!

Kaby: Than, we'll see you again.

Everyone: Bye! (leaves)

Kaby: Bye.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Outside of Everlue's Mansion... _

Lucy: This is it?!

Misaki: Yup!

Gardevoir: It's enormous!

Bouquet: Of course! Daybreak is in there for sure!

Noctowl: Right.

Natsu: Okay! Here's the plan: Lucy and Gardevoir, you two should stand outside the gate and let him invite you both!

Lucy: Right!

Gardevoir: Let's do it!

Lucy: Um... Excuse me?!

Virgo: (giant mode) Are you here for a job?!

Gardevoir: (screams)

Virgo (バルゴ Barugo), "The Maiden" (処女宮 Shojokyū), is a Celestial Spirit that is one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. Her key is currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia and formerly owned by Everlue. Virgo takes the form of a maid with shackles around her wrists, short, pink hair, and blue eyes. She wears a typical maid outfit, consisting of a black under coat and a white, frilled-trim apron. Whilst she was with Everlue, she was of an extremely tall stature and overweight with a brutish face and two pony tails; Natsu referred to her as "Gorilla Maid". Now that she is under Lucy's care, she has a more typical appearance of a beauty with a petite body. In the Lullaby arc, it's shown she can resume her previous form if Lucy requires her to do so. Virgo has a tendency to ask whether she should be punished after she has done something, regardless of if it was good or bad, possibly indicating that she's a masochist.[2] This is a little ironic, since she is the Maiden. She is very stiff in her movements and is very loyal to her owner, even so much she changes her appearance for them. She enjoys calling Lucy "Princess"(姫 Hime).

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: Um... Yes!

Everlue: Did you say ''yes''?!

Everlue (エバルー Ebarū) is the main antagonist of the Daybreak arc. He is a corrupt[1] politician who holds absolute power and influence over Shirotsume Town. Everlue is a short, plump, ugly man with skinny arms and legs. He sports a curled mustache which directly protrudes from his nostrils, and a bushel of wavy hair atop his round head; however, after being defeated by Cancer, his head is completely shaven, mustache and all. He wears a formal black suit, with his jacket fastened with a large gold button and adorned with a decorative red flower. Beneath his jacket is a white collared shirt and a blue necktie. Everlue is a conceited and selfish man who declares himself to be highly-cultured and superior to everyone around him. He keeps a massive collection of books to flaunt his avid love for literature, though Lucy refers to him as an enemy of literature for blackmailing novelist Kemu Zaleon into writing a novel with Everlue as the main character. He is also extremely greedy and possessive, deeming anything he owns to be his alone and refuses to give it away or let anyone touch it even if he sees it as worthless.[2] Everlue has a rather twisted sense of beauty: He views otherwise, unattractive women to be beautiful, and declares pretty-looking girls such as Lucy to be ugly.[3] As a Mage who specializes in Earth Magic, he has a tendency to appear anywhere by bursting through the ground. He also utters the phrase "boyoyo" from time to time.[4]

Everlue: Boyoyo!

Gardevoir: Um...

Lucy: What do think?!

Gardevoir: Please don't comment us.

Everlue: Not beautiful! Rejected!

Together: Wha?! (shattered)

Everlue: I only pick prestigious maids!

Maid: You look stunning!

Maid 2: Very beautiful!

Maid 3: Do you need a drink?!

Everlue: (laughs)

Virgo: Now, scram, uglies! (throws) And stay out!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: He says that I'm ugly! (crying)

Bouquet: You're not ugly!

Misaki: That's mess up!

Primeape: Yeah!

Lizlet: Yeah! But, what now?!

Natsu: Alright! Time for plan B! We'll just go in there by force!

Lucy: Right!

Gardevoir: We're going to kick that man butts for calling us ugly!

Misaki: That's the spirit!

Bouquet: Yeah!

Lizlet: Let's do this!

Everyone: Yeah!

Natsu: But first, we need to get on the roof!

Bouquet: Right! Let Hippo do his thing! Hippo, appear!

Hippo: Hi, everyone!

Hippopotamus is Bouquet's shadow. Hippopotamus has the ability to turn Bouquet into anything she wishes by merging with her. After unlocking the ruins, Hippo can copy attacks which hits him. He can use the ability of a Black Shadow Type Three robot by transforming into it. Combination: A technique Noi awakend in which Hippo and Bouquet transform into a glowing pink ball which when grabbed by another shadow will fuse with it and grant a near perfect body with armor like appearance and give the shadow a huge boost in power. The powers helps hippopotamus in his cowardly ways for excuse that he doesnt have to fight until musters up the courage to do it later on in the show. Hippo is exclusive to the Blue Dragon anime, not appearing in any of the games. Hippopotamus is not a strong fighter and is somewhat of a coward, hiding when trouble arises. However, he always looks out for Bouquet's well being and is overall kind.

Natsu: Woah!

Bouquet: I forgot to tell you that I'm a Shadow Wielder!

Natsu: Shadow Wielder?!

Bouquet: Yup! It's someone who can transforms their shadows into monsters!

Hippo: Right!

Lucy: Can you make something to get to the roof?!

Hippo: Okay! One step of stairs, coming right up!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Hippo: (transforms into stairs)

Natsu: Awesome!

Happy: Yeah!

Bouquet: Hurry! It will disappear soon!

Everyone: Right! (runs upstairs)

Bouquet: Just in time! Good job, Hippo!

Hippo: Thanks! (disappears)

Lizlet: Alright. Now, what?

Natsu: Like this. (burns glass)

Misaki: Cool!

Natsu: (chuckles) We can get in.

Everyone: Right. (jumps and lands)

Charmander: Let's quietly get the book before they...

Maids: Intruders!

Charmander: Notice.

Virgo: Intruders?! Not in my watch!

Everyone: Uh-oh!

Happy: This is bad!

Maids: Huh?! (screams) Monster!

Lucy: I think you shouldn't wear that mask, Happy.

Happy: Right!

Natsu: Now, Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!

Maids: (screams)

Virgo: (jumps) Time to die!

Lucy: Natsu!

Natsu: (grunts) (punches)

Charmander: Scratch!

Virgo: (screams) Oof!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Hm! That's done!

Charmander: Yeah!

Lucy: (sighs)

Twilight: Hey... Psst!

Gardevoir: Huh?!

Twilight: Come here...

Spike: Before someone sees you...

Happy: Okay!

_In the Library... _

Natsu: Huh?! Who are you?!

Twilight: My name is Princess Twilight Sparkle. But, call me Twilight.

Hoothoot: And I'm Hoothoot.

Hoothoot is a round, owl-like bird with two stubby wings and a short, fan-shaped tail. It has large red eyes with beady pupils. Its feathers are mostly brown with a beige underbelly. Hoothoot has a large black, mask-like crest, which encircles both eyes and covers the face. The crest has two protrusions at the top resembling the hands of a clock. The parts of the crest below each eye have notches resembling the teeth of a clockwork gear. Hoothoot has a small, hooked beak and two feet with five digits. Although it will typically only stand on one foot at a time, it alternates between the two at speeds too difficult to track with the naked eye. Inside Hoothoot's body lies a special organ that senses Earth's rotation, allowing it to keep track of time. Hoothoot is well known for its ability to keep rhythm by precisely tilting its head in time, much like a metronome. Everyday at exactly the same time, a Hoothoot will begin hooting. Hoothoot is most commonly found nesting in trees and forests.

Pokedex: Hoothoot, the Owl Pokémon. Hoothoot stands on one leg, but uses both its powerful eyes to see clearly even through the darkest night.

Spike: And I'm Spike, her faithful pal and assistant!

Axew: Yeah!

Axew is a bipedal, grayish-green Pokémon with pale, straight tusks protruding from the sides of its mouth. These tusks can regenerate if broken, and will regrow if they fall out. This repeated regrowth strengthens and sharpens its tusks. The tusks serve numerous purposes, from making territorial gashes in trees to crushing Berries for eating. The back of its head is dark grayish-green with a tall, slightly curved horn. Large, dark grayish-green ovals surround its red eyes, and it has a short, rounded snout with large nostrils. A forest green collar marking encircles its neck. Axew's limbs and tail are short, with its forelimbs having three digits and its feet having two digits. As shown in the anime, Axew is skilled at climbing walls.

Pokedex: Axew, the Tusk Pokémon. Axew marks its territory by making scratch marks on trees with its tusks, which regrow if they fall out.

Natsu: Wow...! A Dragon-type! I'm a huge fan of Dragon-types!

Happy: Yeah!

Axew: Thanks!

Jibril: Twilight! I finally found you!

Jibril (ジブリール, Jiburīru)? is the youngest and strongest of the Flügel race. Her love toward knowledge started even before the declaration of the Ten Oaths. She is against the book sharing law, and left her homeland to win the National Library of Elchea from the previous king in a game. When Sora heard what happened to the library, he challenged Jibril in order to gain knowledge of the other kingdoms. When she lost the game, she became Sora and Shiro's servant since she had bet everything she owned, including herself, claiming that knowledge was worth her own life. Jibril thus took Sora as her master and over time she began to understand and accept Sora's belief in the potential of humans. Unlike Steph, Jibril is happy to become the siblings' underling, and is shown to have grown feelings toward Sora. According to Azriel, Jibril was given the gift of imperfection by Artosh. This gift is what Artosh believed would allow Jibril to find the answer to the Flügels' continued existence. She has long purple-pink hair, wings near her hip. Her pupils become cross shaped when she is focusing for a task (such as performing a spell) and her ears are wing-shaped, she also has a halo over her head. She usually has her midriff exposed and wears a long skirt. She seems to be soft spoken and polite, but she can also be incredibly condescending to other races, as shown when she indirectly insults Stephanie Dola and when she refuses to apologize to Fiel Nirvalen for wrecking havoc, also when told she had to lick Fiel's feet she refused saying she would not lick a 'mere' elf's foot. She has a great love for knowledge and gets easily excited at the prospect of gaining new knowledge, such as when she drooled over Sora's tablet after seeing the vast information it contained. Despite her initial arrogance, she has a high sense of honor while playing games, as she doesn't like cheating, or being cheated. She tends to remember the "good old " days, before the oaths were established, when everything could be solved by killing, in a rather disturbing way, somewhat showing her sadistic personality. Unlike Steph, Jibril fully embraces her servitude to Sora and Shiro, going so far as addressing them both as "Master." Throughout the anime and light novel, Jibril's feelings for Sora seem to grow, despite stating she's not supposed to have the feeling called love. Jibril first stated her feelings in Episode 10 wondering even though it's supposed to be humiliating that she licked Fi's foot, if she takes it as a order from the master she gets excited, questioning whether it could be love, before Sora interrupted her. Despite this, in Volume 4 Jibril has expressed a willingness to merge a part of Sora's soul with her own to attempt to create a hybrid, essentially showing a willingness to bear his child. Later on, in Volume 5, she confesses to Sora that she can finally understand love and has also fallen in love. As the final unit and most powerful individual of the Flügel race, her massive strength was hinted at by Azrael who stated that, were she to assist Sora and Shiro in playing a game of tag against 100 other Flügel, the match wouldn't be considered a competition at all. It is unknown what her full capabilities are (disregarding Heaven's Strike) however, parting a pathway through the sea to Oceande is apparently a representation of 5% of her full strength. The knowledge she has gathered during her millennia of existence are incredibly vast. She's also a very competent mage, capable of using spells to teleport herself, Sora, Shiro and Steph to any place she can see or that she's been to previously. She's also capable of phasing through walls at will. It is said that Jibril has once used a spell called "Heaven's Strike," also called "Airstrike," which had completely anhilated the capital of Elven Garde. As a drawback, she could not use any magic for 5 years. In Volume 5 of the novels she uses the power again but does not suffer from any recoil as she was in an illusionary world where her magic power was unlimited. Due to being a Flügel, Jibril is very dismissive of other races below her own and her confidence in her own knowledge. This in turn causes her to overlook the potential threat posed by the said races. This is no more evident than in her game with the siblings, that even with the knowledge from her examination of Sora (that the siblings weren't from Disboard), she still regarded Sora and Shiro with barely concealed scorn, but was intrigued by the discovery. Sora mentioned that Jibril lost in her game of Materialization Shiritori because of her arrogance. For example, the game could have ended in Jibril's favour in the first move where Sora and Shiro called upon a Hydrogen Bomb. Instead Jibril shielded them from the blast because, as Sora predicted, it would have been boring for her.

Natsu: Woah! Where did you came from?!

Happy: You scared us to death!

Jibril: Oops! I'm sorry!

Twilight: Guys, this is Jibril.

Jibril: Hello!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Twilight: Anyway, did you need something?

Lucy: We need to get a book called Daybreak!

Spike: Daybreak?

Jibril: Hm...

Bouquet: It's for Kaby!

Noctowl: He wants us to find it and destroyed it.

Spike: Okay! Maybe it's in the library somewhere!

Twilight: Right! Let's go look for it!

Everyone: Okay!

Gardevoir: Not this!

Jibril: Nope!

Spike: No! No! No!

Twilight: Not it.

Lucy: Where is that book?!

Natsu: Is this it?!

Lucy: Natsu! There's no time for goofing around! We're looking for Daybreak!

Twilight: Wait!

Hoothoot: It IS Daybreak!

Gardevoir: Wha?!

Lucy: We finally found it!

Happy: Now, let's get out of here!

Natsu: And destroyed that book!

Lucy: Before we do that, I want to read it!

Natsu: Now?!

Gardevoir: It seems very interesting!

Twilight: Now, I'm curious.

Happy: But, we have to destroyed it!

Natsu: Happy's right!

Lucy: (sighs) Okay...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everlue: What are you doing?

Everyone: Huh?!

Bouquet: It's him!

Misaki: Everlue!

Everlue: Give me back that book and leave immediately! Or else!

Natsu: No way! You're never getting Daybreak!

Charmander: Right!

Everlue: Hm!

Lucy: I need to read it!

Everyone: Now?!

Everlue: Vanish Brothers! Appear, now!

Jibril: Vanish Brothers?!

Spike: Who are them?!

Everlue: They're my assistants!

Everyone: Uh-oh!

Natsu: Lucy! Gardevoir!

Charmander: You need to get out of here!

Lucy: Right! (runs)

Charmander: Growl!

Everlue: (screams) My precious ears!

Happy: Now's our chance!

Jibril: I'm coming with you! (flies)

Mizuki: I'm staying here!

Primeape: Right!

Bouquet: Me, too! Lizlet, run with Lucy!

Lizlet: Right! (runs)

Happy: Don't forget about me! (flies)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everlue: They're getting away! Vanish Brothers! Appear!

The Vanish Brothers (バニッシュブラザーズ Banisshu Burazāzu) are two unnamed mercenaries from the Southern Wolves Guild, hired by Everlue to guard his mansion from intruders. Their epithet comes from the fact that while their target is focusing on one of the brothers, they take their eyes off the other, allowing the unseen brother to attack with brute force.[1] Despite their supposed blood ties, the two Vanish Brothers are radically different in appearance: the older one is also the smaller of the duo, despite still remaining as a massive and mildly tall man; his head is mostly shaved, with noticeably long, dark hair being present only on the back of it, where it is tied into a braid reaching down below the man's back, with a light ribbon circling the end, taking the form of a tuft; an hairstyle which is highly reminiscent of a Chinese queue. He possesses slanted dark eyes, sharp facial features, with prominent cheekbones, a dark-colored upper lip, with his mouth usually retaining a slight grimace, giving him a perennially serious look, and four distinctive tattoos of kanji adorning his face: his right cheek bears the character for "Right", his left one the character for "Left", the character for "Up" is placed in the center of his forehead, and the one for "Down" on his chin, right below his lower lip. He also has noticeably pointed ears. His attire, much like his hairstyle, is Chinese in appearance, consisting of a light tunic with a high collar, possessing dark stripes on the loose cuffs and flanking the fastener crossing the chest vertically, a pair of mildly loose dark pants, getting tighter in correspondence to his ankles, and traditional, dark Chinese shoes paired with light socks. Hanging on his left bicep, held there by a dark band passing above his right shoulder, is a square dark cloth bearing a light Southern Wolves' mark. In addition, the man carries around an oversized frying pan, possessing a noticeably long handle, on his back, held there by a rope passing over his right shoulder.[2] The younger mercenary, paradoxically, is also the larger one, being notably tall and massive, standing at almost twice the height of his brother, and possessing long limbs, especially if compared with his massive torso. He has long, dark and curly hair, which is arranged in a distinctive hairstyle, with four large, straight tufts jutting upwards on top of his head, getting smaller near their outer edges. His face is squared, with a very prominent, mildly rounded and hooked nose, and his dark eyes are topped by a light bandana covered in spiraling dark motifs, obscuring his forehead and keeping his hair back. His right forearm is covered by similar, sharp and dark tattoos, reaching down to his hand. His outfit, unlike that of his brother, is Western in look, consisting of a dark sweatshirt, with slightly puffy sleeves reaching below his elbows, adorned by light, wavy markings on the shoulder and the sleeve areas and bearing three light, diagonal stripes on each side of the torso, simple light pants and light trainers. He also bears a square cloth similar to that of his brother, hanging above his right bicep, which is light in color, is secured by a light band passing above his left shoulder, and bears the dark symbol of his guild.[2] The Vanish Brothers are both very arrogant and confident in their abilities. Out of the two, the older one seems to be the quieter, while the younger tends to overreact, especially to provocations.[3] They look down on Mages, holding the belief that they could easily overcome them, since they think Mages only increase their Magic abilities, and not their bodies and physical strength, like they do[4] (something which was proven wrong when Natsu Dragneel overcame all of their attacks and then defeated them).[5] They appear to become visibly annoyed when pitted against opponents which they don't consider worthy.[6] They are also noted to be quite analytical and observing, examining their opponents' Magic and rapidly classifying it as Caster or Holder type.[7] The Vanish Brother seem to be accustomed to the vices and bad habits of their clients, as shown when they plainly noted Everlue's selfishness.[8] The older brother, despite his Eastern look, is also fond of employing English words, even giving his exclusive Flame Cooking move an English name.[9]

Everyone: Hmph!

Everlue: Take care of these intruders while I get Daybreak! Boyoyo!

Vanish Brothers: Got it, boss!

Misaki: This is getting interesting!

Primeape: Yeah!

Vanish Brother 1: You're not getting Daybreak!

Vanish Brother 2: Surrender or else!

Bouquet: No way!

Natsu: We'll defeat you!

Vanish Brothers: We'll see!

Everyone: Bring it on!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Misaki: Primeape, Scratch!

Primeape: Scratch!

Vanish Brothers: (dodges)

Bouquet: Noctowl, Sky Attack!

Noctowl: Sky Attack!

Vanish Brothers: (dodges)

Noctowl: Huh?!

Vanish Brother 1: Give up already?

Misaki: No!

Natsu: (breathes fire)

Vanish Brother 2: Hmph! We're actually anti-fire specialists!

Natsu: Uh-oh!

Charmander: Fire won't affect them!

Vanish Brothers: That's right! You won't defeat us! (attacks)

Everyone: (screams)

Misaki: Geez!

Primeape: They're tough!

Bouquet: How are we supposed to attack them without fire?!

Natsu: I have an idea! (eats fire)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Misaki: What are you doing, idiot?!

Bouquet: He's eating fire!

Charmander: That's right! Natsu has the traits and abilities of a dragon!

Misaki: Dragon?!

Charmander: Right!

Misaki: That makes sense!

Primeape: Yeah!

Natsu: Fire Dragon's Roar!

Everyone: (screams)

[BOOM]

Misaki: Natsu, you blow up the whole mansion!

Primeape: Are you insane?!

Charmander: Maybe!

Bouquet: But, we defeated the Vanish Brothers!

Noctowl: Yeah.

Misaki: Well, that's a good thing.

Natsu: Now, let's get to Lucy and the others!

Charmander: Before Everlue get Daybreak!

Everyone: Right! (runs)

_To Be Continue... _


	4. Episode 4: The Truth of DAYBREAK

Episode 4: The Truth of DAYBREAK

Lucy: I think we lost him.

Gardevoir: Yeah.

Lizlet: Lucy, did you find anything interesting.

Twilight: I want to know.

Lucy: Not sure. But, I found a secret to it.

Spike: A secret?

Gardevoir: Yes. It may find out why Kaby wants to destroyed this book.

Twilight: Interesting.

Lucy: It is.

Twilight: Are you a bookworm like me and Jibril?

Lucy: Yeah. I just reading books.

Twilight: Cool.

Everlue: They're you are.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone: Huh?!

Jibril: Everlue...

Everlue: Now, give me Daybreak.

Spike: (growls)

Lizlet: We're not going to give you that book.

Everlue: You're refusing? Well, you need to tell me the secret of Daybreak or I'll break your arms.

Jibril: No!

Happy: Lucy! Gardevoir! (attacks Everlue)

Lucy: Happy!

Gardevoir: You save us!

Happy: Of course!

Everlue: That's it! Virgo, appear!

Happy: He's using your power!

Jibril: Uncool!

Virgo: (giant form) (screams)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone: (screams)

Lucy: Huh?! Natsu?!

Gardevoir: Charmander?!

Charmander: Hi!

Misaki: Hey!

Lizlet: Misaki! Primeape!

Happy: Bouquet! Noctowl! You're here!

Everlue: What's the meaning of this?! What happened to the Vanish Brothers?!

Natsu: We defeated them!

Everlue: Boyoyo! Already?!

Misaki: Of course!

Everlue: Virgo, help me!

Virgo: Right! (attacks)

Lucy: Gardevoir! Mega Evolve!

Gardevoir: Right! (Mega Evolve form)

Everlue: Wha?!

Lucy: And Key of the Giant Crab, Cancer!

Cancer (キャンサー Kyansā), "The Giant Crab" (巨蟹宮 Kyokaikyū), is a Celestial Spirit that is one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. His key is currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia. Cancer dresses in a way reminiscent of a hairdresser, His hair is black and braided in red cornrows that end in a shape that resembles crab's pincers. Like Warren Rocko, he has thick lips. He always wears a blue striped shirt and dark trousers with two aquamarine stripes each side, also wearing boots in his feet. In his pants there's a ring chain in the right pocket and a hairdresser tools' bag in the left side of his belt. He wears a golden necklace and it's commonly seen with his two main weapons: Scissors. The color of his eyes is unknown because Cancer always wears sunglasses with green lens. He also has six crab legs that appear from his back. During Lucy's fight against Flare Corona, Cancer appeared with a different outfit. He now wears a coat designed with Cancer's symbols on it. Also he wears shoes instead of boots, and his scissors are larger and more rectangular. Despite a less sharp format, the scissors were able to cut a very powerful Hair Magic spell.[1] Cancer has a very "cool" personality, he isn't very emotional or hotheaded. Happy first thought that Cancer would end his sentences with the word -kani (crab); however, Cancer actually says -ebi (shrimp) at the end of his sentences.[2] This shocked and displeased Happy. In the anime, Cancer acts differently in the presence of Erza. He acts in a gentlemanly manner and ends his sentence with -choki, meaning snip instead of -ebi. Erza made this suggestion during the struggle against Eisenwald.[3] Her "not abolishing the opposition" and strict personality made an impression on Cancer, so much so that he even gave her a bouquet of roses.[4]

Cancer: Hey, Lucy. What kind of hairstyle would you like today?-ebi.

Lucy: Not now! I need you to defeat Everlue!

Cancer: Got it, baby. (charges)

Gardevoir: Confusion!

Lucy: Gardevoir, you learn Confusion! That's amazing!

Virgo: Huh?! I'm so confused! Where am I?!

Natsu: Now's our chance! Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!

Virgo: (screams) (passed out)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Cancer: (attacks) (cuts hair)

Everlue: (screams) (passed out)

Lucy: Great job!

Cancer: Thanks~ebi!

Natsu: Um... You're welcome! Um... ebi?

Everyone: Huh?! The mansion!

Jibril: It's sinking in!

Twilight: We need to get out of here!

Spike: How?!

Gardevoir: I know! Teleport!

Everyone: Huh?!

Natsu: We're out!

Happy: Hooray!

Lucy: But, we destroyed Everlue's Mansion!

Natsu: Don't worry!

Misaki: Don't worry?!

Happy: Fairy Tail has a tradition when we always cause mayhems!

Bouquet: Really?!

Natsu: Really! It's always been a tradition for years!

Jibril: Okay!

Twilight: Now, let's return this book to Kaby.

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: Here.

Gardevoir: We retrieve the book.

Kaby: Thank you.

Misaki: You're welcome!

Bouquet: It was long but we did it.

Lucy: I got it!

Natsu: Huh?!

Gardevoir: The reason why you want to destroyed Daybreak is to protect your dad's honor.

Kaby: You figure it out.

Twilight: That's the reason?

Kaby: Correct. I was so mad that he left for three years. He didn't contact the family. When he returns, he swores not to write again and cut off his writing hand. He died soon after and at first, I was filled with anger. But then, I turn to remorse. But now, (lights match) I'll just destroyed this book. Huh?!

Everyone: (screams)

Misaki: It's glowing!

Jibril: It's so powerful!

Twilight: Yeah!

Lucy: Wait! Look! The book says ''DEAR KABY''!

Gardevoir: That means this book was written for you.

Twilight: Yeah!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Kaby: Incredible! Thank you!

Natsu: No problem! We don't need money!

Lucy: Why?!

Charmander: Because we need to destroy the book and we didn't it!

Lucy: So?! I could've use that money for rent!

Gardevoir: Yeah!

Natsu: It could damage the Fairy Tail's good name!

Kaby: Also, I didn't even had the money.

Everyone: Wha?! (screen changes to blue and shattered)

Kaby: We're terribly sorry.

Everyone: (groans)

Kaby: But, I do have an reward for your effort. (whistles)

Everyone: Huh?!

Typhlosion: Typhlosion!

Typhlosion is a badger-like Pokémon with a bulky yet agile body. Typhlosion is classified as a quadruped, but it is capable of bipedal movement and is frequently depicted standing on its hind legs. When its mouth is open, it shows its thick tongue and sharp canines. It has a short snout and small eyes and ears. Typhlosion's face, underside, arms, and legs are a shade of cream, and its back is dark blue. On Typhlosion's rear, there is a spiky, coarse fringe of fur. Across the back of its neck, there are several red spots that produce fire in battle. Typhlosion will make anything go up in flames when angered, and generates shimmering heat from its body when it is ready for battle. Though it is rare in the wild, some can be found living on grasslands.

Pokedex: Typhlosion, the Volcano Pokemon. If its rage peaks, it becomes so hot that anything that touches it will instantly go up in flames.

Lizlet: Teddiursa!

Teddiursa: Lizlet! You're back!

Teddiursa is a bipedal, ursine Pokémon covered in short, orange-brown fur. Its muzzle is light tan with a small black nose and black eyes. There is a slightly paler tan crescent marking on its face, and it has round ears. It has three claws on its forepaws, and two claws and yellow paw pads on its hind paws. Its tail is short, round, and puffy. Teddiursa uses Beedrill pollen and fruit to create its own honey. The marking on its face glows when it finds honey already made. Honey is often absorbed into the forepaws, and Teddiursa is often seen licking them. It will hide food stores throughout its territory before food becomes scarce in winter. Teddiursa lives in mountainous forests.

Pokedex: Teddiursa, the Little Bear Pokémon. This cute, cuddly Pokémon is easily frightened and frequently licks its paws, which are usually covered with sweet honey.

Eevee: Eevee!

Eevee is a mammalian, quadruped creature with primarily brown fur. The tip of its bushy tail and its large furry collar are cream-colored. It has short, slender legs with three small toes and a pink paw pad on each foot. Eevee has brown eyes, long pointed ears, and a small black nose. This Pokémon is rarely found in the wild, and is mostly only found in cities and towns. However, Eevee is said to have an irregularly shaped genetic structure that allows it to adapt to many different kinds of environments. Eventually, Eevee may evolve to better suit its surroundings. According to Pokémon Mystery Dungeon, Eevee has a naive personality.

Pokedex: Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. It has the potential to evolve into any one of three different Pokémon.

Alakazam: Alakazam!

Alakazam is characterized by its humanoid structure and large mustache. The female Alakazam has a significantly shorter mustache than the male. Its snout is long and thin, and it has long, ear-like spikes extending from the back of its head. It has brown armor-like sections over its chest, shoulders, forearms and knees, which cover its yellow skeletal body. There are three toes on each foot, each of which has a white claw. It wields a silver spoon in each hand, each of which acts as an amplifier for its psychic abilities. Alakazam is able to lower the accuracy of its opponents by bending the spoons it wields, using its signature move Kinesis. As Mega Alakazam, this Pokémon gains a large white beard and its mustache becomes larger and white. The armor-like sections become bulkier, with its upper body section becoming slightly shorter to reveal its thin stomach. The head becomes diamond-shaped. It keeps its four ear-like spikes, and gains a large, oval, red organ in the center of its forehead. The organ is said to emit psychic power.[1] Its lower legs become longer and slimmer and its feet become skinnier and resemble talons. It gains three additional spoons, which it levitates in the air. Alakazam is able to use all forms of psychic abilities. These powers are used to move its body, as opposed to its weak muscles. It also uses its psychic powers to hold up its head, which is too heavy to be supported by its neck, due to its continually growing brain. It is said to have an excellent memory and can remember everything that it has experienced since hatching as an Abra, and has an IQ that exceeds 5,000. It is found in urban areas.

Pokedex: Alakazam, a Psi Pokémon. This Pokémon uses Psychic attacks to overcome its opponents.

Pancham: Pancham!

Pancham is a mammalian, bipedal Pokémon that resembles a young panda. Its head and short, puffy tail are white. There are tufts of fur on top of its head and on its cheeks. There are black circles around its eyes, and the ears are also black. The upper body and hind feet are black, while the lower body is a dark gray. It has dark brown eyes with no visible irises. There are small, dark brown circular pads on the soles of its three-toed feet. It carries a small, green leaf in its mouth. Pancham tries to make itself serious towards its foes, but its glare is not so intimidating. If patted on the head, it can't help grinning. Pancham and its evolution, Pangoro, are the only known Pokémon that can learn Parting Shot.

Pokedex: Pancham, the Playful Pokémon. Though it tries to look tough, Pancham has trouble being taken seriously by opponents.

Ditto: Ditto!

In its natural state, Ditto is a light purple or magenta free-form shape blob with vestigial facial features. It also appears to have two vestigial, handless 'arms' protruding from its body. It is capable of transforming into an exact replica of any physical object. However, if Ditto tries to transform into something based on memory, it may get some of the details wrong. The anime has shown that occasionally a Ditto cannot change its face. Ditto will also be unable to remain in a transformed state if it starts laughing. Ditto cannot mimic the strength of another Pokémon, but it will adapt the form and abilities of its foe. When two Ditto meet in the wild, they will attempt to transform into each other. Ditto will also transform into a rock when sleeping to avoid attack. Ditto is never far from civilization or people.

Pokedex: Ditto, a Transform Pokémon. It is able to rearrange the cells of its body and assume any form. Its only attack is Transform.

Swablu: Swablu!

Swablu is an avian Pokémon with a round, blue body. Since it has no discernible neck, its body appears to be all head. There are two long feathers on top of its head, and it has a short, rounded white beak and beady, black eyes. Its wings are fluffy and white, resembling cotton or clouds. It has tiny, white feet and two pointed tail feathers. Swablu does not like dirty surroundings, so it cleans things with its cottony wings. It uses streams and freshwater springs to wash its wings when they become dirty from polishing. It is commonly found living in flocks in forested habitats, but often flies closer to towns during the spring. Swablu is very friendly and largely unafraid of humans. As a result, it frequently perches on people's heads like a fluffy hat.

Pokedex: Swablu, the Cotton Bird Pokémon. Swablu loves cleanliness and is quick to wipe off any unclean surface with its cotton-like wings.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: Wow! Eevee is adorable!

Kaby: I have raised these Pokemon. You may keep them as rewards.

Misaki: Really?! Thanks!

Everyone (expect Lucy, Lizlet, and Jibril): Return!

Kaby: Raise them well.

Everyone: Right! Bye! (leaves)

Kaby: Bye. Come back soon.

Everyone: Okay!

_In the Forest... _

Lucy: (inside Horologium) I'm disappointed! He's just an average man!

Horologium: She says, ''I'm disappointed! He's just an average man''!

Natsu: It's okay!

Bouquet: Yeah! We'll return to Fairy Tail and never tell everyone about this!

Horologium: She's says, ''Right! I don't want to be embarrassed''!

Eevee: Yeah!

Natsu: Hm?!

Misaki: Something wrong?!

Natsu: (attacks)

Gray: Hey, hey, hey!

Beartic: It's us!

Natsu: Gray?!

Charmander: Beatric?!

Misaki: That's their names?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Why are you two hiding in the bushes?!

Gray: None of your business!

Charmander: What?!

Beartic: You heard us!

Natsu: Why you...?!

Gray: Bring it on!

Bloom: Stop!

Princess Bloom is the princess and Guardian Fairy of Domino and keeper of the Dragon's Flame. She was the first character to be introduced. She is also an old friend of Selina. Bloom started off as an insecure girl in the beginning of the story because of her ignorance of her true origins and her strange, yet surprisingly potent powers. Later on, as she learned more about magic and herself, she grew increasingly curious about her past and whom her biological parents were. An escapist by nature, she has a tendency to run away when things get too hard or confusing for her, and can also be impatient and stubborn, with a short temper. Bloom was also impulsive at times, which led to some very bad experiences for both her and her friends. Her greatest strength and greatest weakness was her status as the guardian of the Dragon's Flame. While the Dragon Flame made her arguably the most powerful fairy in the Magic Dimension, it also consistently drew numerous enemies to her such as the Trix, Darkar, and Valtor (and the Ancestral Witches). Despite being far from perfect and having flaws, Bloom still has a heart of gold. She cares for all of her friends, allies, and families (both adopted and biological) deeply, and is always willing to help and fight for a good cause. She has also shown herself to be selfless, caring, and a true capable leader. Bloom is tough when needed to be and always lends a helping hand to people. While in this form, she is very negative and does very bad deeds (heartless, abusive, unwilling, mean, selfish, manipulative, mischievous, cruel, and uncaring) and obeys Lord Darkar loyally. For example, she steals the Codex fragment from Alfea for Darkar. She only made one other appearance in the Season 2 finale, when Darkar discovered that he needed the powers of light and darkness to claim the Ultimate Power of Relix. Thanks to her friends and Sky saying he loves Bloom more than anything - Bloom heals Sky, returns to normal, returns the Ultimate Power to Relix, and joins her friends in a Charmix convergence that destroys Lord Darkar back to his Fortress. Bloom is a girl with long orange-red hair that stops just above her knees, pale skin, and large cyan eyes. Her Season 1 and early to mid Season 2 civilian outfit is a blue midriff top with dark blue trim and pale yellow sleeves with blue jeans that have stars on the bottom of the legs. Her shoes are yellow wedge-sandals. Her late Season 2, Season 3 and early Season 4 civilian outfit is a blue and white striped midriff top with small pink hearts and a ruffly denim skirt. She also wears a pink arm-band on her left arm and over-the-knee blue socks. Her shoes are dark blue platform boots with white tips and pink laces. In Season 4, Bloom wears a pink top with white polka-dots and a blue heart emblem at the top with a puffy blue skirt with a yellow belt and a pink and white polka-dot bow on it. Her shoes are pink heels with white polka-dots with a blue ankle strap and a yellow ribbon on her toes. In Season 5, Bloom wears a pink shirt with a blue bodice and blue hearts at the waist with one strap at the top of her shoulder and one strap below her shoulder. She wears a blue necklace with pearls and a blue ribbon. She wears a blue skirt with above the knee pink socks and blue wrinkled boots. Her hair is pinned back exactly like it is in her Enchantix and has a small bang from the corner of her head with a barrette pulling her hair back. In Season 6, she wears a white shirt under a pink coat with a plaid pattern gray skirt and a pink bow on her shirts collar. Her bangs are layered and her hair is braided in a single ponytail-like braid. Her Winx outfit is a sparkly light blue halter top decorated with an oval-shaped gold jewel at the center of her chest, a matching sparkly light blue miniskirt with matching color shorts under her skirt and light blue ankle boots. She also wears light blue glove-like wrist bands around her arms from elbow to wrist with a point down the palm and wears a small golden tiara with three rounded points at the top of her head. Her wings are cyan with teal tips. Bloom's Charmix is a silver heart pin with a gold jewel, and a furry pink heart bag at her waist. Bloom's Enchantix is a multi-layered, frilly dress with different shades and layers of blue, green, purple, and pink. with a blue collar at her neck with a pink bow and a blue necklace with her fairy dust pendent on it. Her wings, now ample in size, are both light yellow and pink, with a soft Alice blue outlining and speckled with dark blue decorative jewels. Her hair has also grown several inches in length and has seemed to earn a much more tame, elegant look and style. She has yellow orange highlights that are located at the top of her head, bangs and at the ends of her hair. She has also discarded her cyan colored boots and dons strappy, barefoot sandals that are decorated with three hearts, and wears two sets of blue, heart shaped barrettes on either side of her head in addition to earrings of the same color and shape. Her arms are now covered in see-through sparkly pink gloves. From top to bottom, Bloom's hair has reached knee-length and has a pair of small braids in back that connect to a golden heart barrette. She wears a midriff-bearing top with puffy shoulders that is pink on top with peach-colored sleeves and blue on the bottom. Her wings are larger than those of the Enchantix, and are lined in blue with a pale blue interior, pink heart shapes and small dark blue heart gems decorating the wings themselves. Her gloves are fingerless and light blue in color. Her skirt is poofy and tutu-like, colored light-blue with a dark blue heart on each hip that holds a pair of purple bows in place, a matching purple band around the above the layered ruffles that are blue on top and pink on the bottom. Lastly, sandals are gone and replaced with a pair of capri heels that are white on the bottom and sparkly pink socks that have two dark pink stripes on the top. Bloom's Sophix consists of a light blue turtleneck and heart cord with detached violet sleeves, green leaf arm-warmers, cyan wrist length gloves, medium blue skirt and fluorescent green high-heels. Her wings are fluorescent green with cyan edges. Bloom's Lovix consists of a light, regular, and soft pink fuzzy version of her Believix outfit, with long sleeves, fuzzy shoulder pads, and fuzzy stripes on her skirt. Her shirt now attaches to her skirt as well. Her boots have gained fuzzy pink leg-warmers. Her wings are soft pink with blue jewels with dark blue edges. Bloom's Harmonix consists of a tube top with light blue colors and pink borders. Her hair is longer tied closer to the end and it is decorated with a light blue shell tiara. Her skirt is like a tutu and it is also light blue. Behind her skirt is a veil that stops at the bottom of her shoes which is light blue. Her wings are mainly blue with the top part pink and closer to the center is pink also. The design on her wings are fuchsia hearts. Her top wing border is fuchsia. Her shoes are light blue heels similar to Enchantix, but with purple and light blue straps. Bloom's Sirenix form consists of a light blue one-strap top that has pink wave holes and a light blue ruffled skirt with light blue attached leggings that have nerve-like blue designs with matching light blue boots with pink bases and light pink/light blue striped ruffles on the back of her leggings made to look like fins. She also has dark blue ribbons tied around her arm from her shoulder to her wrist with a pink flower-like wrist band. Her hair has purple streaks in a ponytail with a light blue flower-like hair bow with parted bangs and when she is underwater her hair is carrot orange with teal streaks. Her wings are seashell-shaped and are multi-colored with shades of blue, pink, orange, and gold with dark blue and white striped borders. Her eye-shadow is light pink and has blue nail-polish. Her hair is styled similar to Enchantix but has a bun at the top instead of braids and two loose strands in front of her eyes. She wears a cyan tiara with an opal gem on her forehead. She wears a royal blue tunic with baby blue and white shoulder pads accented by an amethyst gem at her chest, royal blue pants with baby blue scale patterns and cyan heels and a translucent lavender organza cape extends from her back and connects to gold bracelets around her arms. Her yellow, red and blue wings are flame-like flower petal-shaped take the shape of flame-like flower petals with deep violet borders. Her hairstyle is similar to her Enchantix but has left-parted curly bangs. She wears a light-blue dress that is ruffled with dark blue strings around the dress. Her arm wear is a blue arm glove with spikes, and has small capri boots with pink and spikes. Bloom has fire-based powers that can manifest in the form of dragons, fireballs and explosions at varying intensities. They are usually offensive with the rare occurrence of a defensive firewall. She has been shown to have emphatic abilities like seeing people's true natures. The intensity and strength of her magic is proportional to her emotional state. She is considered as one of the strongest and most powerful fairy in existence as her power is derived from the Great Dragon itself. Bloom, as Fairy of the Dragon's Flame, can spontaneously generate and manipulate flame and heat. While she mainly uses her powers to bombard her opponents with fireballs in varying intensity and size, she soon learns to ignite large wildfires and control dangerous infernos by thought. Other related abilities are throwing blasts of heat energy, using fire as shields and force fields, causing objects to become soft and melt, shooting beams of orange energy and using fire to fly. Bloom also knows some basic spells that all fairies can use, such as telekinesis, shape-shifting, transmuting objects from one to another, and fixing minor messes. Dark Bloom has the same powers that Bloom had by that moment, such as fire-based powers that can manifest in the form of dragons, fireballs and explosions at varying intensities. They are usually offensive with the rare occurrence of a defensive firewall (Flame Shield). The intensity and strength of her magic is proportional to her emotional state. She also had some sort of levitation spell that she used to put Timmy upside down, among with some of Darkar's dark magic. She also seems to have better reflexes than her normal self, as she dodges all her friends attacks with ease. She has a red-orange Fairy Tail symbol at her left hand.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Toshiro: Stop fighting!

Elsa: Yeah!

Lucy: (outside Horologium) Toshiro?! Elsa?!

Gardevoir: What are you doing here?!

Elsa: Hey!

Toshiro: It's not what it looks like!

Andropov: We're not doing anything.

Andropov Sarre is a character from the Blue Dragon anime and a member of General Logi's Independent Flying Squadron. He is the youngest and the most intelligent of the group. Andropov serves as the reconnaissance of the group. Andropov has light blue jagged hair that sticks upwards (a constant joke would say it's similar to a Super Saiyan's hairstyle), slanted-rectangular sky blue eyes and a light tan complexion. In season 1, he wears a blue jacket with the Grand Kingdom symbol on his right shoulder, a white scarf, white pants and dark blue (purple) boots. He, like every other Flying Squadron Member, wears a 'scouter' to communicate with other members on his team. In Tenkai no Shichi Ryuu, due to the battle against the darkness, he isn't as up and about as he used to be. His attire changes as he no longer wears the scouters (the squadron having been falling apart in the end) but just a long-sleeved blue shirt with a small v-neck type collar with white trim and matching pants with white trim around the ankles. He's usually seen with a brown walking cane used to lean against for support due to his injuries. Andropov's shadow is an artificial shadow named Alubujem, a four-armed crystalline creature who helps Andropov with his reconnaissance by launching out the crystals required for it. Alubujem can also launch an endless stream of crystal shards for an attack. Alubujem can also reassemble if shattered and its pieces can be manipulated by Andropov one time when he trapped Kluke. He has a light blue Fairy Tail symbol on the scarf.

Sugar: Gray... Beartic...

Sugar is a female snow fairy apprentice working to learn how to be a full fledged season fairy. She comes to the human world for the final part of her training which requires her to find a so called "Twinkle". Sugar acts much like a toddler with a clumsy nature who often tries her best at things but messes up because she doesn't always think things through. She loves to kiss anyone she is fond of when happy. After Saga first feeds her a waffle, she comes to love treats, though she mispronounces their name as "waffo". In the manga adaptation, she was familiar with the word before eating one. She is later joined by two other fairies, Salt and Pepper. They are her best friends, and often accompany her on her search for a "Twinkle". She might have a crush on Salt, as she does things to indicate this, but it is not proven. (She never outright says her crush on him).

Bloom: Geez... Stop fighting!

Both: Huh?!

Toshiro: Gray, you need to tell them.

Gray: Oh, right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: So, what did you come here?!

Andropov: Well, Erza and Blaziken are returning.

Everyone: Erza?! Blaziken?!

Bouquet: Who are they, Andropov?!

Andropov: I've heard that they're the S-Class Mages of Fairy Tail.

Bloom: Yeah! That's why we have come here!

Lucy: Wow... I want to know about Erza and Blaziken!

Eevee: Yeah!

Natsu: They're monsters!

Gray: Animals!

Happy: They're giants!

Erza and Blaziken: (roars)

Lucy: She must be scary!

Eevee: Yeah! I'm afraid!

Bloom: Don't be! Maybe they're kind!

Andropov: I agree!

Natsu: Hm... I heard that she can slice a mountain with one kick!

Happy: That's over the top!

Misaki: She's one tough nut!

Toshiro: So, we need to hurry back to Fairy Tail.

Everyone: Right! Let's...! Huh?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Happy: Help! I'm going to be eaten!

Mage: Yum! Some cooked cat!

Bloom: Let him go!

Mage 2: Why?! We're hungry!

Happy: Help me!

Bloom: (growls)

Gray: Alright! Time to fight! (charges)

Natsu: Right!

Charmander: Scratch!

Mage: (dodges)

Gray: Ice-Make!

Mage 2: (dodges)

Lizlet: Don't worry! We'll untie you!

Happy: Hurry...!

Teddiursa: Okay!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mages: (screams) (passed out)

Gray: There!

Beartic: It's done! Icy Wind!

Gray: Good job!

Beartic: Thanks!

Natsu: What should we do with them?!

Charmander: I have an idea!

Natsu: There!

Mages: P-P-Put us d-d-down!

Beartic: No!

Mage: But, (whispers) we need to get to lullaby.

Mage 2: (whispers) Right.

Natsu: Now, we did it!

Gray: What?! It was us!

Natsu: No way!

Gray: Yes way!

Natsu: Fight, than!

Gray: Okay!

Sugar: Wait!

Bloom: We need to get back to Fairy Tail!

Everyone: Right! (runs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Misaki: (now has a golden-black Fairy Tail symbol on the left thigh) Cool!

Primeape: (now has a golden-black Fairy Tail symbol necklace) Yeah!

Lizlet: (now has a golden-blue Fairy Tail symbol on her right breast) Perfect!

Teddiursa: (now has a golden-blue Fairy Tail symbol necklace) Yeah! Sparkly!

Bouquet: (now has a light blue Fairy Tail symbol on her apron) Cute!

Noctowl: (now has a light blue Fairy Tail symbol necklace) Very appropriate, indeed.

Twilight: (now has a pinkish-purple Fairy Tail symbol on her left hand) Cool.

Hoothoot: (now has a pinkish-purple Fairy Tail symbol necklace) Thank you.

Spike: (now has a green Fairy Tail symbol on his back) We look awesome!

Axew: (now has a green Fairy Tail symbol necklace) Yeah!

Axew is a bipedal, grayish-green Pokémon with pale, straight tusks protruding from the sides of its mouth. These tusks can regenerate if broken, and will regrow if they fall out. This repeated regrowth strengthens and sharpens its tusks. The tusks serve numerous purposes, from making territorial gashes in trees to crushing Berries for eating. The back of its head is dark grayish-green with a tall, slightly curved horn. Large, dark grayish-green ovals surround its red eyes, and it has a short, rounded snout with large nostrils. A forest green collar marking encircles its neck. Axew's limbs and tail are short, with its forelimbs having three digits and its feet having two digits. As shown in the anime, Axew is skilled at climbing walls.

Pokedex: Axew, the Tusk Pokémon. Axew marks its territory by making scratch marks on trees with its tusks, which regrow if they fall out.

Jibril: (now has a pink Fairy Tail symbol on her left leg) So cute!

Swablu: (now has a pink Fairy Tail symbol necklace) Yeah!

Bloom: Welcome to Fairy Tail!

Andropov: Yeah! You'll get used to the crazy antics!

Misaki: Right...

Mirajane: Well, you three could join my team.

Misaki: Really?!

Lopunny: Yeah!

Bouquet: Sure thing!

Mirajane: You see, we're the head waitress here.

Lizlet: Cool!

Lopunny: So, you could help deliver the drinks.

Bouquet: Okay!

Mirajane: (chuckles slightly)

Levy: Twilight, Hoothoot, Spike, Axew, Jibril, and Swablu!

Twilight: Huh?!

Levy: You should join Team Shadow Gear!

Aipom: Yeah!

Spike: Okay!

Twilight: Right!

Everyone: (laughs)

Natsu: This is gonna be awesome! (jumps)

Everyone: Yeah!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: We're here.

Erza Scarlet (エルザ・スカーレット Eruza Sukāretto) is an S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail[3] who is famous for her usage of Requip Magic. She is also a member of Team Natsu, as well as one of the main female protagonists of the series. Erza is a young woman with long, scarlet hair and brown eyes. She lost her right eye as a child[6] and now has an artificial one which was created by Porlyusica.[7] She has a slender, voluptuous figure that Lucy Heartfilia described as "amazing." Her most common attire consists of a custom-made armor by Heart Kreuz smiths, a blue skirt, and black boots. Her Fairy Tail stamp is blue and is located on the middle of her left upper arm.[4][8][9] Erza's specialty in Requip Magic allows her to requip not only armors but different outfits as well, allowing her to change her attire at any given time. Erza is a very strict person, often criticizing the bad behavior and habits of the other guild members, causing most of them to apologize, fearing that they might invoke her wrath.[10] She is also very impatient, disliking people who don't answer her questions quickly enough. This, coupled with her own tragic childhood, caused many of her guildmates to avoid her due to her social awkwardness.[11] However, she has a great sense of justice and pride in being a member of Fairy Tail.[12] According to Lucy, in the letter she wrote for her mother, Erza is "cool and beautiful, warm and full of passion", while to Erza Knightwalker, Erza is strong, cool and a little scary but relied on by everyone, even so she can be really girly and liked sweet things and cute clothes.[13] Jellal, when he had lost his memories, remembering nothing but the name "Erza", said her name was "full of kindness, brightness and warmth".[14] Erza describes herself as someone who was always crying, since she wasn't able to protect those dear to her. Several examples are when Rob tried to shield her from destruction, and when Jellal was captured because he saved her and was brainwashed by "Zeref".[15] Also, Erza has stated that she feels uncomfortable and insecure when she's not wearing armor.[16] However, when Erza encounters Ikaruga, she overcomes her fear and defeats her without her armor.[15] Despite her reserved personality and mostly dressing in her conservative Heart Kreuz armor, Erza has been shown to have very little modesty and an unusual view on the concept in general. Many of her armors are skimpy, revealing and feminine, and when out of armor she has an affinity for sexy and revealing clothing.[17][18] Finally, Erza seems to have no problem with men (or at least her male guildmates) seeing her naked. She felt no discomfort stating her desire to shower with Natsu and Gray or the fact that she used to shower with them when they were younger.[19] When they were at the hot spring, when she learned that the boys may have been peeping on her and the other girls, she wanted to invite them to bathe with them, much to Wendy's shock and Lucy's strong objection.[20] Lucy has also stated that Erza has a habit of climbing into her bed in their shared room during the Grand Magic Games.[21] It was shown that Erza can't hold her liquor. While drunk, she acts very aggressive towards others, as shown by her behavior towards her guildmates. She also seems to have a problem recognizing people when drunk.[22] As mentioned by Levy, Erza has a secret fondness for smut and erotic novels.[23] She wears a Keystone on her armor.

Blaziken: Yup.

Blaziken is a bipedal, chicken-like Pokémon. The majority of Blaziken's body is red with accents of beige, yellow, and gray. Behind its head, there are beige, hair-like feathers that continue downward and surround its chest and abdomen. It has a small red face with a V-shaped crest on its head. Blaziken's eyes are semicircular with yellow sclera and blue irises, and its mouth is similar to hooked beak. It has featherless, gray hands with three fingers each, and three clawed toes that are not normally visible due to the shaggy, yellow feathers on the bottom of its legs. A female has a shorter mask and hair than a male. Blaziken has strong, muscular legs that give it great lower body strength. This lower body strength helps its kicking and jumping abilities. Blaziken's wrists have gray wristband-like markings capable of producing a tuft of fire above them. Blaziken can also make flames spout from its ankles. This allows it to cloak its feet or fists, and it uses these abilities while practicing a form of martial art. These combined abilities allow it to use its former signature move, Blaze Kick. Its flames burn more intensely when it faces stronger opponents. Every several years, its old feathers burn off, and new, supple feathers grow back in their place. As Mega Blaziken, it loses its yellow markings, and gains black markings on its upper legs and chest. Its hair-like feathers take on a wing-like shape and point upward, and the portion around its chest is rough around its shoulders. The crest on its head changes into a flat horn that curves backward. The fire it creates on its wrists is now longer as well. He has Blazikenite on his head.

Pokedex: Blaziken, the Blaze Pokémon. Blaziken is able to easily leap over 30 story buildings with its great lower body strength.

Rias: Finally! I'm tired!

Rias Gremory is the main female protagonist of High School DxD. She is a Devil from the Gremory Clan, a family of pure-blooded Devils, and is known as the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess. She is a third-year student at Kuoh Academy, the President of the Occult Research Club, and the school's number-one beauty as well as one of Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies. Rias is a young woman who appears to be in her late teens with light skin, blue eyes (blue-green in the anime) and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature is her long, crimson red hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand (known in Japan as ahoge, or idiot hair) sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. Although Rias has worn various types of clothing throughout the series, her most commonly worn outfit is the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt (short sleeves for spring/summer) with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks. Rias also tends to wear seductive lingerie and thongs, especially when she has a desire to sleep with Issei. On some rare occasions, Rias wears glasses when she's deep in thought, as she feels they make her mind work better despite having normal eyesight. Rias is shown to be kind, soft, loyal and caring to her servants. She rarely ever raises her voice when she's speaking, even when she's displaying her serious side. She thinks of Issei as a special person, and always gets jealous when girls are around him, becoming a totally different person when she sees him and other girls together, or when it comes to training. Despite her mature stature like a woman, Rias tends to act her true age and become frustrated whenever girls flirt with Issei. She is proud of her family's name, but she does not like being seen as Rias of the Gremory Family. The reason for her living in the human world (as revealed in Volume 2 of the novels) is because there, everyone sees her as Rias, not as a Devil or as the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess. Despite being seductive like Akeno, both of the girls are still innocent to love, as both of them become their age whenever around Issei or on a date with him. She enjoys teasing Issei and Asia (from Volume 3 of the novels onward), but at the same time makes it clear (to Asia or any girl) that Issei is hers, and she does not want to share him (It is revealed in Volume 3 of the novels that the Gremory Family and their servants are beings with extraordinary affection among the Devils, so Rias is no exception). She has no problem with showing Issei her breasts or sleeping naked with him (which she always does according to her and she claims she can't sleep without being in the nude or without Issei). After becoming Issei's girlfriend, Rias begins to show more confidence in her relationship with Issei and is no longer jealous or angry when Issei is with other girls like she previously was, even accepting Issei's dream of having a harem and letting the girls have dates with him. However, Rias still shows some signs of jealousy such as when Issei doesn't spend enough time with her, but still believes in him and loves him. She now has a crimson red Fairy Tail symbol on her left leg, near her knee.

Magcargo: I want sleep.

Magcargo is a limbless, snail-like Pokémon consisting almost entirely of bright red magma. Its oval eyes are large and yellow with small pupils, and extend upward from its head. It has a bulbous snout and a wide mouth, with two drops of magma dangling from each side of its upper jaw. Magcargo's back is protected by a gray, spherical shell composed of hardened, but brittle magma, forming irregular lumps and plates. A streak of fire leaks from the side of its shell. Magcargo's lower body is amorphous and covered in bubbles of magma. Magcargo's internal body temperature can reach over 18,000 degrees Fahrenheit, causing it to evaporate water on contact. Flames circulate throughout its body, occasionally spouting through cracks in its shell. While its shell is brittle enough to be shattered with a slight touch, Magcargo can reform its body by dipping itself in magma. It can be found in mountainous regions, and has been living in volcano craters for tens of thousands of years.

Pokedex: Magcargo, the Lava Pokémon. Magcargo lives primarily in volcanic regions and occasionally emits the lava from its back that circles its body.

Lara: We can't stop here.

Lara Croft is a fictional character and the protagonist of the Square Enix (previously Eidos Interactive) video game series Tomb Raider. She is presented as a beautiful, intelligent, and athletic British archaeologist-adventurer who ventures into ancient, hazardous tombs and ruins around the world. Created by a team at UK developer Core Design that included Toby Gard, the character first appeared in the 1996 video game Tomb Raider. She has also appeared in video game sequels, printed adaptations, a series of animated short films, feature films (portrayed by Angelina Jolie), and merchandise related to the series. Official promotion of the character includes a brand of apparel and accessories, action figures, and model portrayals. Croft has also been licensed for third-party promotion, including television and print advertisements, music-related appearances, and as a spokesmodel. Core Design handled initial development of the character and the series. Inspired by Neneh Cherry and comic book character Tank Girl, Gard designed Lara Croft to counter stereotypical female characters. The company modified the character for subsequent titles, which included graphical improvements and gameplay additions. American developer Crystal Dynamics took over the series after the 2003 sequel Tomb Raider: The Angel of Darkness was received poorly. The new developer rebooted the character along with the video game series. The company altered her physical proportions, and gave her additional ways of interacting with game environments. Croft has been voiced by five actresses in the video game series: Shelley Blond (1996), Judith Gibbins (1997–98), Jonell Elliott (1999–2003), Keeley Hawes (2006–10) and Camilla Luddington (2013–present). Critics consider Lara Croft a significant game character in popular culture. She holds six Guinness World Records, has a strong fan following, and is among the first video game characters to be successfully adapted to film.[2] Lara Croft is also considered a sex symbol, one of the earliest in the industry to achieve widespread attention. The character's influence in the industry has been a point of contention among critics; viewpoints range from a positive agent of change in video games to a negative role model for young girls.[3][4][5] Lara Croft is depicted as an athletic and fast woman with brown eyes and reddish-brown hair, frequently kept in a plait or ponytail. The character's classic costume is a turquoise tank top, light brown shorts, calf-high boots, and long white socks. Accessories include fingerless gloves, a backpack, a utility belt with holsters on either side, and two pistols. The video game sequels introduced new outfits designed for different environments, such as underwater and cold weather. In the later games, Croft wears a crop top, camouflage pants and black or light brown shirts. When exploring, she often carries two pistols, but has used other weaponry throughout the series. Lara Croft is fluent in several languages.[6][7][8] Game manuals describe the character as the Wimbledon, London-born daughter of the fictional Lord Henshingly Croft[9] (Lord Richard Croft in Legend and its sequels).[10] She was raised as an aristocrat and betrothed to the fictitious Earl of Farringdon. Lara Croft attended the Scottish boarding school Gordonstoun and a Swiss finishing school. A plane crash left the character stranded in the Himalayas for two weeks; the experience spurred her to shun her former life and seek other adventures around the world. Croft wrote books and other published works based on her exploits as a mercenary, big-game hunter, and master thief.[11][12] The story was later changed to include her mother in the plane crash. While searching for shelter against the elements, Lara Croft witnesses her mother vanish after tampering with an ancient sword. Her father disappears in search of his wife.[13][14] She now has a green Fairy Tail symbol on her right arm.

Gogoat: And we need to bring this horn back to Fairy Tail!

Gogoat are quadruped, hoofed Pokémon similar to goats. They are covered in fluffy, brown fur that is dark across the back and light around the belly and legs. Around their neck, they have a thick, green leafy mane that extends down their spine and ends in a short tail. The fur on their face is white with fluffier fur on their chin. They have a black nose and red eyes with white pupils. The eyes are surrounded by a black marking. The top of their head is dark brown and has two long, curving, black horns that extend over their back. The fur on their legs is shorter than the rest of their body, dark brown on the upper leg, and white around the feet. Each foot ends in a cloven, brownish-orange hoof. Gogoat has the ability to sense the feelings of whoever grips its horns; this ability is so acute that it can move as if it and its rider were one being. Wild Gogoat live in mountainous regions and choose their leader by locking horns. He wears a green Fairy Tail symbol necklace.

Pokedex: Gogoat, the Mount Pokemon. It can tell how its trainer is feeling by subtle shifts in the grip on its horns. This empathetic sense lets them run as if one being.

Samus: (Zero Suit form) They're right. We need to keep going.

Samus Aran (サムス・アラン Samusu Aran?), also known as Sammy, Newborn, Entrusted One, Hatchling, the Hunter, Protector of the Galaxy[2], Space Cadet and Princess, is an intergalactic bounty hunter and the main protagonist of the Metroid series. Orphaned during a Space Pirate raid on her home of K-2L, Samus was adopted by the mysterious Chozo and taken to Zebes where she was infused with their DNA and raised to become a warrior. Once she reached adulthood, Samus joined the Federation Police where she served under the Commanding Officer Adam Malkovich, but she ultimately left to become a Bounty Hunter, though she was nonetheless recruited by the Galactic Federation on many occasions. Armed in her cybernetic Power Suit, Samus has become famous for her accomplishments on missions others thought impossible. Her most renowned achievements are the destruction of the Space Pirate base on Zebes, her role in ending the Galactic Phazon crisis, her extermination of the Metroid species, and her disobedience of orders at the BSL station where she chose to destroy the deadly X Parasites rather than turn them over to the Galactic Federation. Samus broke ground early in the gaming world in the 1986 game Metroid, her first appearance. Originally players were under the impression that Samus was a male, as even the instruction booklet confirmed this. However, completing Metroid under an hour revealed Samus to be a young athletic woman.[3] Although Samus wears the Power Suit throughout most of the Metroid series, it has become a tradition to depict her in much more revealing attire at the end of each game, often as a reward for satisfying certain conditions such as completing the game quickly or with a high percentage of the game's items collected or even both. Samus' personality has never been detailed in-depth within the context of the games, a conscious decision by Nintendo to help the player imagine themselves better as the in-game character, as well as allowing them to imagine Samus' personality and backstory in any way they wish. However, Metroid Fusion, Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, and Metroid: Other M are perhaps the most notable games in the series to give of a glimpse of Samus' personality, as well as other media formats such as comics and manga. Typically, Samus is depicted as a melancholic hero who, despite her great achievements, remains incredibly lonely and brooding, and seeks revenge against the Space Pirates, especially Ridley, who is personally responsible for the death of her parents. Samus is known to have been inspired by Sigourney Weaver's character Ripley from the Alien series. However, unlike Ripley, Samus is never shown to be traumatized by the Metroids she faces on her various missions. She was, however, petrified when she encountered Ridley in the manga, where she is seen to suffer from Posttraumatic Stress Disorder. This affliction surfaced again when she discovered Ridley in Metroid: Other M to the point that she could barely communicate; she could not regain her composure until Anthony Higgs was thought to be killed while trying to defend her. This portrayal, as well as other parts of her personality displayed in Other M, were strongly criticised by the general fanbase because they portray her as weaker and more unstable or afraid than previous games, creating a persona that is the polar opposite of the general image most fans have of Samus based on her previous appearances and the brief insights into her thoughts and past. However, by the time of the events of Metroid Fusion, these "weak" characteristics are no longer present, suggesting that she has since overcome the weaknesses she displayed in the previous game, and that they were merely a result of the depression she temporarily sank into after the baby's death and the loss of her childhood home. In licensed Metroid material outside of the games, Samus's personality is largely left up to the writer in question. As a result, her personality has varied considerably between major publications. The 2002 manga depicts her as suffering from childhood trauma and often thinking heavily about her role and the role of the Pirates. In the Captain N: The Game Master comics, Samus is depicted as brash and money-hungry (as just about any bounty hunter would be), though she is willing to compete fairly with Princess Lana for the protagonist Kevin Keene's feelings, suggesting her behavior is something of a "tough-guy" act. In Metroid II, Samus bonds with a Metroid who was born in front of her eyes, and decides to spare it, recalling her three-year-old self during the attack on K-2L. It later sacrifices itself at the end of Super Metroid to save Samus, leaving her heartbroken as shown in Metroid: Other M. Her relationship with the Metroid, called "the Baby" by her, is comparable to Ripley's relationship with a surviving LV-426 colonist named Rebecca "Newt" Jorden. Like the Baby, Newt dies in the sequel, Alien3, and just like Samus, Ripley feels guilty for her death. Samus's lack of defined personality is largely due to the fact that, aside from opening narrations, she has never had a speaking role except in Metroid: Other M. Prior to Metroid: Other M, her voice would be represented by text at the beginning narration, as well as throughout Metroid Fusion. Her character depicted in Metroid Fusion, though mostly well received, did garner some criticism from gamers for its depiction of Samus, who they felt should have been better left to their imagination.[4] While Samus does not have royal heritage in any of the games, she was depicted as the queen of Garbage World in A King of Shreds and Patches in Captain N, and Anthony Higgs gives her the nickname "Princess" in Metroid: Other M (although in concept artwork James Pierce says "Heey, Princess!" likely referring to Samus [2]). Non-canonically, she is also depicted sitting on the throne in the King Conan Diorama in Corruption. This would seem to indicate that she became an empress to the Reptilicus, although this is never depicted ingame. The Fusion manual implies that Samus keeps a journal. Samus' age has also never been revealed, with the Japanese Prime site even stating that her age is unknown. Other M concept art reveals that in her early years of around the time of the K-2L attack, that she is "4-6 years old"[3], contradicting early media saying it happened when she was three, and in her Federation military period, she is "15-17 years old"[4]. Samus Aran is a human. She is 6 feet 3 inches tall and weighs 198 pounds, without her armor. Despite this tremendous weight her body is very slender and narrow. Her hair color is blond, her eye color is blue and she appears to be Caucasian. Samus wears her hair in a high ponytail with a large red hairband, except for two locks on either side of her head, a hairstyle that is distinctive to her. She also has sideswept bangs with one lock hanging over her nose. Samus's appearance has varied between games. In the original Metroid, her hair was brown, though it would turn green once the player acquired the Varia Suit. If Metroid II: Return of Samus was played with a Super Game Boy, Game Boy Player or Game Boy Advance, her hair would be colored red. It wasn't until Super Metroid that she officially became blond, although the comic colored her hair purple. Samus's signature hairstyle debuted in Metroid: Zero Mission, and has been present in every Metroid game released since. The only exception is Metroid Prime Hunters which, though it retained Samus's ponytail, was missing the two locks of hair on each side of her head. Previously, Samus had been depicted with a ponytail in Metroid Prime and (briefly) at the end of Metroid II and Super Metroid. Samus's face structure has also varied between games. Metroid II, Super Metroid, and Metroid Fusion gave her a wider face and larger eyes than later incarnations. In Metroid Prime, her jaw was squarer, her eyes were more deep-set, and her lips were more defined. Zero Mission gave her higher cheekbones and a thinner face than previous installments, and that template has been the basis for every game since. Echoes's incarnation is possibly the most critically panned appearance of Samus, due to the in-game model suffering from the uncanny valley. Prime Hunters, on the other hand, is currently the most positively received incarnation of Samus. This game gave Samus a face that appeared to be a fusion of Zero Mission's and Prime's depiction. Samus retained the deep-set eyes, traditional ponytail, and fuller face from Prime, but also had Zero Mission's higher cheekbones. Corruption's is closer to that is Zero Mission, with a thinner, more anime-styled face. A common misconception is that this is the same game-model used for Super Smash Bros. Brawl. However, the two games were developed separately and the Brawl model of Samus shows many notable differences from Corruption's model. Samus's appearance in Brawl appears to be a Zero Mission incarnation. On the other hand, Metroid: Other M is perhaps the largest change Samus has ever had to her appearance since Zero Mission, as she is depicted for the first time with short hair and green eyes. While her adult appearance still gives her a ponytail, the two locks on either side of her head have been heavily reduced in size, her bangs have been altered and her ponytail has been moved to the nape of the neck. She also has the beauty mark that Yoshio Sakamoto alluded to in the Super Metroid developer interview, under the left side of her lip. Before the credits, Samus is briefly depicted with her hair down, the first instance of this in 3-D. With her hair down, she has locks of hair hanging over her shoulders. After Anthony steps in, the lock over her right shoulder is no longer there. She then ties her hair back into her ponytail, mirroring the scenes in Metroid II and Super Metroid where she unties the ponytail. A development screenshot pictured her young appearance with black hair. Samus Aran's infusion with Chozo DNA, as well as her warrior training since her childhood, has turned Samus in a superior athlete. Her training began at the age of 3 and continued up until she was 14 years old. As a result of the Chozo's influence, Samus is capable of running and jumping heights far past normal human ability, as well as surviving falls that would otherwise kill an ordinary human. Samus is also more adaptive to foreign alien environments that humans cannot survive in, such as the majority of Zebes and Elysia. While Samus does not exhibit any powers that humans do not naturally have (except for the aforementioned capability of surviving in alien environments), all of the normal human limits have been exceeded to the max. Samus also demonstrates good sharpshooting skills. She is an excellent marksman, with incredible aim, and is tremendously deadly in combat. She exhibits prodigious puzzle-solving and hacking skills. She also possesses a lithe figure that allows her to crawl through tunnels and gaps that would normally require usage of the Morph Ball. All of these are, of course, augmented further by her Power Suit. If need be, Samus will engage in physical combat, often using kicks and wrestling tactics to weaken her foe for a point-blank shot. The extent of Samus' training after she joined the Federation Police is currently unknown, but it is clear that the Federation has made one major augmentation to her abilities: her infusion with Metroid DNA. This infusion was done in a last-ditch attempt to save her life after she was infected with the X Parasite, and thus it was not completely known at the time what the side effects would be. As a result of the infusion, Samus gained immunity to X Parasites, but also inherited the Metroid's crippling weakness to cold, though this disability is canceled out with a later Varia Suit upgrade. She does not seem to have inherited their ability to float, and still relies on the Space Jump to do so. It is currently unknown whether Samus has inherited the Metroid's signature ability to leech life energy from other lifeforms, aside from the well-documented X Parasites, though this is likely to be resolved in any sequels taking place after Metroid Fusion. Samus' most notable piece of equipment is, of course, her Power Suit, which has become virtually synonymous with her own identity. This suit was given to her when she first began living with the Chozo, and was built to be fused with her mind, body, and soul. The original Power Suit was destroyed when Samus crash-landed on Zebes after an ambush by Space Pirates, but her duel with the Ruins Test gave her a new, upgraded suit, which is able to absorb dozens of upgrades of alien origin. The Power Suit's main purpose is to protect her from adverse environments and enemy fire. The suit itself can be upgraded to dozens of other forms, each with its own different advantages. While some suits are stronger than others and have different abilities, they all maintain the same basic shape and usage. Beneath the Power Suit, Samus wears a skin-tight body suit known as the Zero Suit. Because of its negligible weight, this suit allows Samus to perform at top physical performance level, and gives some, albeit weak, protection from enemy fire. She also owns a pistol known as the Paralyzer, which auto-charges to fire stunning shots, though unfortunately, it has no lethal capacity. For transportation, Samus uses her Gunship, which usually resembles her helmet. Samus has been seen in five gunships of unique design. Her first ship design was used and destroyed on her initial Zero Mission, while the second was used in her mission to Tallon IV and the mission to the terra galaxy. She has also she has had two ships made especially for her in Aliehs III ship yard, her custom Chozo-Federation infused upgradeable ship used in the invasion from Phaaze, and her "iconic" ship. This gunship model was first seen flown on the mission to Aether and stays with Samus until its destruction in SR388 asteroid field. After its destruction, Samus is assigned a new ship from the Federation with an onboard AI to investigate the BSL. It is currently unknown if/how her first two ships and the "iconic" ship are related, although information on the Metroid Prime website indicates that her ship in that game was the same one as her Zero Mission model, perhaps repaired after its initial crash (no longer with wings). She has a dark blue Fairy Tail symbol over her left eye and on her armor.

Elgyem: Right.

Elgyem is a light blue extraterrestrial Pokémon with an oblong head with depressions on either side. It has black, symmetrical lines going down the front of its head. On the front of its head are shiny, green button-like eyes. Its hands have three finger-like digits: one red, one green, and one yellow. It has short, stubby legs and a small tail. Elgyem controls incredible psychic power, which it uses to squeeze its opponent's brains, causing them headaches. Overall, Elgyem has quite the welcoming and informative behavior. It is willing to help in stressful and otherwise difficult situations. However, Elgyem can become fully involved in something it feels to be important and protect that with its life. He has a dark blue Fairy Tail symbol necklace.

Rias: (groans)

Bayonetta: Sorry, Rias.

Banette: But, we need to go! Now!

Bayonetta (Japanese: ベヨネッタ Hepburn: Beyonetta?), real name Cereza, is a fictional character and main protagonist of the video game Bayonetta and its sequel, developed by Platinum Games and published by Sega and Nintendo respectively. She was created by Hideki Kamiya, designed by Mari Shimazaki, and is voiced by Hellena Taylor in English and Atsuko Tanaka in Japanese. Bayonetta is one of only two surviving Umbran Witches, along with being the child of a Witch and a Lumen Sage. During the first game, she goes in search of her forgotten past, heading for her old home of Vigrid, and fighting the angelic forces of Paradiso on the way. She is also to be main protagonist of Bayonetta 2, and is a downloadable playable character in the 2013 beat 'em up game Anarchy Reigns. Reception of the character has been positive overall, with the common point of praise being her highly feminine image, which makes her both stand out among female characters in video games and go against several set conventions. However, her sexuality has also been a point of criticism and contention. Given the suggestion to create another action game by producer Yusuke Hashimoto, project director Hideki Kamiya decided to create a female lead for the title, having felt he had already done all that could be done with male protagonists.[4] To this end, he told character designer Mari Shimazaki to create her with three traits: a female lead, a modern witch, and to use four guns.[3] Her name was inspired by a bayonet, meant to imply there was "more to her than meets the eye",[5] while her four guns were named parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme after the old English ballad, 'Scarborough Fair', due to Kamiya's love of folk music.[6] The process, which took a full year, went through a hundred character designs and alterations, with early appearances resembling a traditional witch, with a frayed black outfit and a "veil-like look" on her head.[5] The outfit color persisted, described by Shimazaki as being her "theme color" due to being a witch. She was given longer legs and arms to make her more appealing as an action-game character, countering what Shimazaki felt was a trend of female characters in such games having short and thin limbs.[3] Her limbs and the rest of her design were appealing to Kamiya,[5] and development proceeded on the character's attire.[3] Bayonetta's beehive hairstyle was an aspect Shimazaki insisted on, using it as an alternative to the usual pointed hat seen on witches. However despite concerns, Kamiya had no qualms about the hairstyle one way or another. She was additionally given glasses at Kamiya's insistence, intended to differentiate her from other female characters as well as give her a "sense of mystery and intelligence", though Shimazaki attributed it to possibly his preference for women with glasses.[3] Her guns were modeled after a derringer pistol, in order to remain convincing and familiar, as well as to make her weapons "capable of rapid fire; a simple, rugged gun". Kamiya approved the idea, on the grounds that he felt the weapon would look "hot" in a female hand.[7] Holsters were additionally considered for her feet, however the developers discarded the idea after feeling it wasn't feminine.[5] The concept of creating her outfit out of her hair was intended to fit into her design as a witch, which the development team felt meant she derived power from her hair.[5] It was designed to both be a "means of adornment and protection" while also giving her appear "fashionable" and accentuate the movement of her limbs. During this process it was decided that as she summoned creatures to attack her enemies during the game she would lose partial control of her hair and end up in more "comfortable" attire; Shimazaki noted this as one of the aspects of the character she loved.[3] Kamiya in addition wanted to avoid giving her large breasts and cleavage, feeling that normal sized breasts were adequate and that being mysterious was more attractive than "baring it all".[8] The character's model was created by Kenichiro Yoshimura, who observed non-Japanese models to keep her proportions authentic, giving particular focus to her backside which, as a result, led to it being made wider and more rounded than the typical slim-hipped female characters designed by Japanese artists.[9] While the character Jeanne came to be better liked by most of the team, Bayonetta was Shimazaki's favorite character, while Kamiya referred to her as his "ideal woman".[10] Her outfit in Bayonetta 2 was again designed by Shimazaki. It was generally designed more around straight lines than curves. All her jewelry and accessories were designed around this initiative apart from her glasses. There was debate about where to show skin, but when it was decided to create a cape at the front of the outfit, the front of her outfit was closed and instead they opted to show a large area of her back. For her new look, blue became a key color as opposed to the first game, where it was red: this was because water was a key theme for the second game and Hashimoto requested blue to become the design's key color. This eventually proved difficult as, combined with the black and silver incorporated into her outfit and the game's general color palette, it did not have the sharp qualities of her former appearance. Shimazaki described trying to make her stand out in her black outfit as "a nightmare". Her overall design theme was "solid".[11] The character's hairstyle underwent a major redesign. Hashimoto's main reason behind this was that "[Bayonetta's] personality is the type that would not want to remain stagnant. She would want to change her style, taste in fashion, and her costumes. Down the line in the series, she may make further changes to her appearance."[12] The texture of her outfit was designed to appear similar to leather, despite it still being made from her hair.[13] Her new guns, Love is Blue, were also difficult to design, as making them too large or too similar in color to other elements of Bayonetta's outfit would not have fitted her. In the end, they were made a more striking shade of blue, as well as being given some gold to match Bayonetta's chestpiece and a silver sheen. Each of the guns, Night, Jealous, Eye and Life, were given antique charms adorned with flower designs and named according to their color and the ideas they evoked to further promote and augment the new look.[11] She now has a black Fairy Tail symbol on both of her hands and a Keystone.

Banette is a dark gray, doll-like Pokémon that is possessed by pure hatred. It has three short spikes on its head and a long zigzagging ribbon trailing off the back of its head. A zipper acts as its mouth, and it has purplish-pink eyes with slit pupils. Its long, flat arms have three-fingered hands, while its legs are short and stubby. It has a yellow, brush-like tail. As Mega Banette, this Pokémon gains several additional zippers: one running diagonally across its face, one on each hand and another on its body. The first zipper runs from its left eye to the tip of its central spike. The other three are all unzipped, revealing parts of Mega Banette's purple body. Its three long purple fingers and body revealing two pointed, purple legs are visible. Its zigzagging ribbon becomes somewhat erect, and now has two zipper rings around it and a short zipper on the tip. It gains four further spikes: one on the top and bottom of each hand and one on each hip. However, it loses its brush-like tail. Being driven to life by a powerful grudge, it keeps its life force safely in its body by the means of its zipped up mouth. If unzipped, it would lose its energy. It lays curses on others by using its body as a voodoo doll and sticking pins into itself. It lives in garbage dumps and dark alleys, where it searches for the person that threw it away before it became a Pokémon. He has a black Fairy Tail symbol necklace.

Pokedex: Banette, the Marionette Pokemon. Banette generates energy for laying strong curses by sticking pins into its own body. This Pokémon was originally a pitiful plush doll that was thrown away.

Rias: Alright. Let's get this stupid horn to Fairy Tail.

Everyone: Right!

Erza: Let's! (carries horn)

Everyone: (walks to Fairy Tail)


	5. Erza Scarlet, the Blaziken of Armor

Episode 5: Erza Scarlet, the Blaziken of Shining Armor

_At Fairy Tail... _

Natsu: Hm...

Happy: What should we do first?

Charmander: Yeah! They're has to be one easy job!

Natsu: Yeah! Let's look carefully!

Happy: Aye!

Charmander: Right!

Lucy: But, where's Makarov and Donphan?

Mirajane: They're at a meeting.

Bouquet: Meeting?!

Mirajane: Well, I'll draw it with my magic pen.

Lopunny: You see, guild masters need to follow the rules.

Misaki: Okay!

Mirajane: The Magic Council are the most powerful while all the guild masters follow their rules. They're called the Guild Master League.

Lizlet: Interesting!

Lopunny: But, there are Dark Guilds that doesn't follow the Magic Council rules and are often involve in crimes.

Lucy: I see...

Natsu: Lucy! Which job do you want to do?!

Gardevoir: Hm...

Lucy: Um...

Charmander: We want to do it as a team!

Eevee: Okay!

Lucy: Right! Let's see... We should...

Gardevoir: Huh?!

Natsu: You icy breath!

Gray: Fire breath!

Natsu: Icy moron!

Gray: Dragon freak!

Toshiro: They're fighting again.

Elsa: As always.

Andropov: I wish those two can get along.

Sugar: Yeah! (eating waffle) It's getting ridiculous!

Bloom: Right. Oh hey, Kiko!

Kiko is Bloom's pet rabbit. Kiko is a blue and white rabbit with large dark brown eyes. He has a bit of white hair at the top of his head. During Season 4, his blue fur becomes much brighter and his eye-color becomes a lighter shade of brown. Kiko is just an ordinary pet bunny to Bloom. He does not have powers, but was brought to power by Bloom, who gave him wings in the finale of Season 2 and Roxy, who gave him the power to speak in Season is , however, suspected to have some sort of magical qualities, which are shown early in Season 1; he passes through Alfea's barrier that only allows magical creatures. This is confirmed in the Season 1 finale when he is shown flying to get himself and Icy's pet duck to safety then hides in a hole. He is also seen in the Secret of the Lost Kingdom, where a little girl in the flower shop saw him floating. He is shown flying again in the The Shadow Phoenix, while carrying Bloom's headband. In the last episode of the Season 2, Kiko gains wings and becomes a pixie-animal. However, since then he has not shown this ability.

Kiko: (rubs belly)

Bloom: I'm guessing you're hungry! I'll get you some food. (feeds Kiko) There!

Kiko: (eating)

Bloom: (chuckles)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: Hey!

Everyone: Huh?! It's Erza and Blaziken!

Blaziken: We have return!

Rias: Finally!

Macargo: Yeah!

Erza: Hm... You know, we have heard some complaints about Fairy Tail.

Blaziken: So, we'll get this straight.

Erza: Cana, control your drinking habits! Nab, just pick a job already! You take too long!

Blaziken: Yeah!

Natsu: Hey, Erza and Blaziken!

Charmander: We're just talking...!

Gray: As good buddies!

Lucy: Wha?!

Erza: I'm glad you two are getting along.

Andropov: Is she serious?

Erza: It looks like we have recruits from others worlds. Toshiro, Elsa, Rangiku, Misaki, Bouquet, Lizlet, Twilight, Spike, Jibril, Andropov, Bloom, and Sugar.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Andropov: You already know?!

Blaziken: Of course!

Rias: We come here for something!

Macargo: Yeah!

Erza: Well, you see, we need to take care of something.

Blaziken: And we need you and Gray to help us.

Everyone: (mumbling in shock)

Natsu: Us?

Gray: Why?

Erza: I'll tell you later until we get to the train.

Together: Right!

Lucy: I'm coming with you.

Gardevoir: Yeah.

Elsa: Let's go.

Toshiro: Right.

Andropov: I'm always ready.

Sugar: I can't wait! (eating waffle)

Bloom: I'm coming. Kiko!

Kiko: (nods head) (runs)

Erza: C'mon, Rias and Magcargo.

Rias: Aw, man!

Macargo: Unfair.

Blaziken: We'll be back soon.

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_At the Train Station... _

Natsu: I can't believe you have to come along!

Charmander: Yeah!

Gray: Wha?! I can do this myself!

Beartic: Right!

Natsu: Well, maybe one of us leaves!

Charmander: Are you scare?!

Gray: No way!

Beartic: We never back down from a challenge!

Erza: We're here.

Lucy: Huh?! Wha!

Andropov: That's alot of suitcases!

Natsu: Let's go, buddy.

Gray: Right.

Gardevoir: (sighs)

Toshiro: Ridiculous...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: Are you new here?

Lucy: Yes. I'm Lucy and this is Gardevoir and Eevee!

Gardevoir: Hello.

Eevee: Hi!

Erza: My name is Erza Scarlet and this is Blaziken.

Blaziken: Hello.

Lucy: So, you two are the strongest Mages in Fairy Tail?

Erza: Correct.

Eevee: Awesome!

Lucy: Also, is it okay if we can come along?!

Erza: Sure.

Blaziken: The more, the merrier!

Sugar: Yeah!

Conductor: All aboard!

Everyone: Right! (hops on train)

The train left the station.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: (moans)

Lucy: Natsu...

Happy: (sighs)

Erza: Hey, Lucy and Gardevoir?

Blaziken: Could we sit next to Natsu?

Lucy: Um...

Gardevoir: Sure.

Erza: (punches Natsu) There. This should make this ride a little easier.

Blaziken: Right!

Everyone: Uh...

Lucy: Anyway, could you tell us the mission?

Erza: Right. You see, Me, Blaziken, and the others were at a bar.

_Flashback Begins... _

Rias: Thank you, sir. (drinks)

Bartender: You're welcome.

Rias: You know, Erza. Could we just relax for a little bit?

Erza: Sorry but, we need to focus on the mission.

Blaziken: Right.

Bayonetta: Hm...

Lara: Something wrong?

Mage: (whispers) Now, we need to get going.

Mage 2: (whispers) Right. We need to get Lullaby.

Mage 3: (whispers) Not too loud. Everyone will hear you.

Mage: (whispers) Sorry. Once we get Lullaby, we'll give to Erigor.

Mages: (whispers) Right. (laughs quietly)

Bayonetta: It seems that they're talking about Lullaby.

Samus: Lullaby?

Erza: That's one of the most powerful items.

Blaziken: They must be from the Dark Guild, Eisenwald.

Erza: Right. Let's go.

Macargo: Already?!

Rias: (sighs) (walks to exit)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: Darn it! I couldn't stop them!

Blaziken: We couldn't recognize the name!

Together: We're terrible!

Everyone: You're not terrible!

Elsa: But, who is Eisenwald?

Erza: Oh, right. Eisenwald is a guild that specializes in assassination requests, despite this, there seem to be few Mages with notable strength within the guild.

Toshiro: That guild specializes in assassination jobs?

Blaziken: Correct. As the Magic Council prohibits Mages from taking assassination requests, the guild is ousted from the Mage Guild League six years prior to X784 and was categorized as a Dark Guild.[3] Later, Eisenwald's Guild Master was arrested and the guild was ordered to disband themselves.[4] However, the members ignored the order.[5] At some point in time, Eisenwald became a subordinate guild to the Oración Seis.[6]

Andropov: Hm... But, why do they need Lullaby?

Rias: As revenge for "locking them up in the darkness" and taking away their lives, Eisenwald tried to assassinate the Guild Masters of the nearby legal guilds while they were having their regular meeting.[7] They attempted to do so through the use of a deadly magical flute called Lullaby, which is a Demon created by the Dark Mage Zeref.

Sugar: Wait! Lullaby is a magical flute?!

Macargo: Yeah! The flute was once just a tool for "murder by curse" at first, which means that it curses the target and causes them to die. After getting into Dark Mage Zeref's hands, he further developed it into a Magical flute, called Mass Murder Curse Magic that is capable of putting a death curse on everyone who hears its melody except for the Caster.[1]

Sugar: Cool!

Erza: But, it's dangerous.

Bloom: Dangerous?

Blaziken: Lullaby has a demon form that can destroy anything in its path.

Sugar: Scary...

Eevee: Very scary...

Lucy: Don't worry. We'll defeat him no matter what.

Eevee: Okay!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: I could've go straight to Eisenwald.

Blaziken: But, we can't defeat the whole guild ourselves.

Erza: That's why we need some assistance.

Rias: Right!

Lucy: Anyway, what's your magic?

Happy: She can use Requip Magic to show blood!

Gardevoir: Um... That's a little farfetched.

Erza: It's true. Expect for the blood part. I use my armor to change into other armor.

Sugar: Cool...!

Toshiro: Impressive.

Erza: Well, I think Gray's Ice-Make Magic is even more beautiful.

Blaziken: Yeah.

Lucy: Ice-Make?

Gray: It's something like this. Ice-Make: Shape-Shifting! (created the Fairy Tail symbol)

Rias: That's so cool!

Macargo: Yeah!

Gray: It's nothing.

Beartic: Yeah.

Lucy: So, now I know why you and Natsu are always fighting.

Gardevoir: He's fire and you're ice.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bloom: We're here!

Erza: This is Onibus Town!

Elsa: This is where Eisenwald is located?!

Blaziken: Correct.

Gray: Let's kick their butts!

Beartic: Right, Natsu?! Natsu?

Everyone: He's still on the train!

Erza: Darn it! I forgot he hates all kinds of transportation!

Blaziken: Yeah!

Lucy: Calm down!

Happy: Now, how are we supposed to get Natsu?!

Bloom: I got it! Magic Winx, Believix! (transforms into Believix form)

Lucy: Wow...!

Sugar: Cool!

Bloom: I'm the Fairy of the Dragon Flame! So, I'll get Natsu!

Everyone: Right!

Charmander: I'm going with you!

Bloom: Sure! Kiko, stay here.

Kiko: (nods head)

Bloom: Let's go!

Charmander: Yeah!

Everyone: Good luck!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bloom: Natsu!

Natsu: (moans) Bloom...? Is that... you...?

Bloom: Yes. It's me! The train had already left.

Natsu: What...? Stupid motion... sickness...

Bloom: I'm going to take you to the others.

Natsu: Okay...

Kageyama: Any help?

Kageyama (カゲヤマ Kageyama) was a member of the Dark Guild Eisenwald[1] and one of their elites.[2] He is a user of Shadow Magic and he is also a dispeller, having the ability to unseal Magical seals.[3][4] Kageyama is a young man of average height and weight with black eyes and black hair which he ties in a short, spiky ponytail. He wears a white shirt with a high collar and an intricate symbol on its back over a plain, dark red undershirt. He also wears a pair of aquamarine pants, black shoes and small black earrings in each ear.[5] Later, when he attends the Fantasia parade, he wears a white suit with a blue button-up shirt and a yellow tie.[6] Kageyama has a tendency to come off as being exceptionally polite and full of decorum, however this is just a facade to merely catch people off guard, as when the first chance is given, he drops his polite attitude and attempts to fight whomever he has lured with his niceties. He is also quite condescending, talking down to people about either themselves or things they are a part of, or even about things that he, himself, may or may not dislike. Additionally, he is rather sadistic, going out of his way to attack Natsu with his shadow to demonstrate how one "uses Magic" when Natsu's motion sickness prevented him from utilizing his Dragon Slayer Magic to its fullest extent. Above all, though, he thinks extremely highly of his guild, Eisenwald, and believed in their ability so highly that he thought that even a guild the likes of Fairy Tail couldn't stop their plans.[7] In spite of this all, though, Kageyama is also cowardly, and when faced with danger will betray his guild despite his love for it.[8] However, even he has a conscience, and was unable to cast Lullaby's death song when thinking about the words Fairy Tail spoke to him, admitting defeat[9] and eventually willingly letting himself be arrested.[10]

Bloom: No need.

Kageyama: Oh really? (kicks Natsu in the face)

Bloom: Hey!

Charmander: What's wrong with you?!

Kageyama: You're part of Fairy Tail?

Bloom: Yeah!

Kageyama: (chuckles slightly) You're merely flies if you had join Fairy Tail.

Natsu: What?! Don't say anything bad about Fairy Tail!

Charmander: Yeah!

Kageyama: (laughs)

Bloom: Who are you?!

Kageyama: I'm Kageyama, one of the members of Eisenwald.

Everyone: What?!

Natsu: You're in Eisenwald?!

Kageyama: Correct.

Natsu: (growls)

Kageyama: You want to fight with me?

Charmander: Yeah!

Kageyama: Alright. Let's fight.

Everyone: Yeah!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Fire Dragon's... (moans)

Bloom: Natsu...

Kageyama: (chuckles) Guard Shadow!

Bloom: Hmph! (forms shield)

Kageyama: What?!

Bloom: Dragon Heart!

Dragon Heart is a Believix attack spell used by Bloom. She releases balls of fire that explode on contact.

Kageyama: (dodges)

Bloom: Natsu, snap out of it!

Natsu: I can't...

Kageyama: Geez... You're weak...

Charmander: We're not weak! Scratch! Scratch! Scratch! Scratch!

Bloom: Right! Dragon Heart!

Kageyama: (dodges) Weak...

Everyone: Huh?!

Suddenly, the train stops.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Charmander: What the...?

Bloom: The train stops.

Kageyama: That means...

Natsu: That's right! I'll defeat you! Bloom, let's combine our fire power!

Bloom: Right!

Natsu: Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!

Bloom: Dragon Heart!

Kageyama: (screams)

[BOOM]

Bloom: Uh... We just destroy the roof.

Natsu: Don't worry. This is the Fairy Tail tradition of destrution and causing mayhems! That's the Fairy Tail way!

Bloom: Right!

Charmander: Um... Guys?!

Natsu: What's the matter?!

Charmander: The train is moving again!

Bloom: We should get out of here.

Natsu: Right! C'mon, Charmander! (jumps)

Charmander: Okay! (jumps)

Bloom: Natsu, Charmander, wait! (flies)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Elsa: I hope those three are alright.

Toshiro: Don't worry. I think they're fine.

Andropov: Right.

Sugar: Huh?!

Rias: Something wrong?

Sugar: Could you look up?!

Gray: Up?! Wha?!

Natsu: Watch out!

Charmander: We're coming through hot!

Everyone: Natsu?! Charmander?!

Gray: (screams)

Beartic: Ow!

Charmander: That hurts!

Natsu: Yeah!

Elsa: Are you okay?!

Four: No!

Toshiro: Geez... You two are idiots.

Andropov: Yeah...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Elsa: (forms ice pack) There. Better?

Four: Yeah... Thanks...

Elsa: You're welcome.

Erza: Now, what happened?

Bloom: Well, we were at the until one of the Eisenwald members shows up.

Erza: Really?

Charmander: Yeah! We were fighting him!

Natsu: And than, we combine the fire power!

Charmander: But, we destroy the train cart's roof by accident!

Blaziken: You what?!

Natsu: Sorry!

Bloom: And he'd escaped!

Erza: Geez... You let him escape.

Bloom: We're sorry.

Erza: It's alright. We have bigger things to worry.

Lucy: (reads book) Hm... (gasps)

Erza: Something wrong?

Lucy: It states that Lullaby is the Song of Death. Its tune can siphon the life of those who hear it, a mass-death curse.

Erza: That's bad.

Bloom: Than, we better hurry.

Everyone: Right!

Erza: Let's go!

Everyone: Okay!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Kageyama: Attention, passagers!

Passagers: Huh?!

Kageyama: This train belongs to the Eisenwald Guild! I want you to evacuate immediately or they'll be consequences!

Passagers: (leaves)

Kageyama: Here, master. Here's Lullaby.

Erigor: Finally. Lullaby is ours.

Erigor (エリゴール Erigōru) is the strongest member of the former Dark Guild Eisenwald. He became infamously known as the Death God (死神 Shinigami) due to being a Mage that only accepted assassination jobs.[1] This epithet of him is supported by his weapon of choice, a scythe.[2] Seven years later, Erigor escaped from imprisonment and became a member of the Reborn Oración Seis under the name of Grim Reaper (グリムリーパー Gurimu Rīpā). Erigor is an extremely tall, lean-built and yet mildly muscular man with silver hair, which is held pointing upwards in spiky strands on top of his head, but hangs down to the left of his face in a distinctive tuft, sometimes partially covering it, and reaching down to his shoulders. His eyes are dark and he has an elongated face with sharp features and somewhat pointed ears, but seems to lack eyebrows. His eyes are circled by dark lines and each of them has a simple tattoo right below it, consisting of a pointed line going down vertically, crossed with two more, larger horizontal lines. The upper part of his body is similarly tattooed, but with much larger, intricated and blue-colored motifs, which take on spiraling forms, and adorn his shoulders, biceps, pectorals and back.[2] Erigor dons a torn Japanese-like outfit befitting his role as the Shinigami. He is shown bare-chested, with all of his tattoos visible, and his lower body is covered in different layers of clothing: he sports a long, worn skirt, reminiscent of a hakama, below a darker, shorter cloth, held up by an even lighter and shorter one tied like a belt. He has a black scarf wrapped around his thin neck, with its edges hanging on his back and traditional geta sandals on his feet. His attire is completed by a pair of distinctive dark gloves, each adorned by a light "X" on the back, and by bandages wrapped around his forearms.[2] Erigor is a ruthless man known for having completed a large amount of assassination contracts despite the Magic Council having prohibited so, choosing money over people's lives.[1] Erigor's most distinctive trait is his dislike for legal guilds, having been the author of the plan to eliminate the legal Guild Masters. He strongly believes that his guild was deprived of its rights by the legal guilds, and thinks that those who live without knowing about such "injustice" deserve death, a punishment which he, the Shinigami, must be the one to give. This also shows that he also takes great pride in the epithet he owns, having created his persona around it.[3] He doesn't seem to care much about his comrades, as he casually injures Kageyama when he doesn't get rid of Natsu Dragneel,[4] and leaving all of his guild mates behind to fight the Mages from Fairy Tail.[5] He has the tendency to refer to his enemies in a derogatory way, calling them "flies",[4] and he also appears to have a liking for dangerous artifacts, as he spends time praising the Lullaby and its destructive capabilities.[6]

Kageyama: What should we do now?

Erigor: We'll use Lullaby to commence our operation.

Kageyama: Right. (laughs)

Erigor: (laughs evilly)


	6. Episode 6: Eisenwald Breakdown

Episode 6: Eisenwald Breakdown

_In Clover Town... _

Bob: Master Makarov and Donphan. I'm glad you're here! (laughs)

Bob (ボブ Bobu) is the founder and current Guild Master of the Blue Pegasus Guild. Bob is an elderly, bald, and cross-dressing man. He is seen wearing a purple spaghetti-strap shirt accessorized by a gold and fuchsia hoop necklace, and a vertical-striped pink and purple shorts. He also completes his look with red lipstick and blush on each cheek.[1] He has small, white wings that are surprisingly capable of flight, albeit to a limited extent.[2] In his younger years, Bob had a slender figure and short side-swept black hair. He also wore an aubergine colored suit.[3] Bob is a very friendly person, and behaves in a loud, effeminate manner, especially around young, male Mages; whom he acts flirtatious around.[4] He's also a very understanding person; but has very strong opinions when it comes to Mages abusing their power. However, despite his calm and friendly manner, he has a more serious and angry side. This was shown when his mood suddenly became darker when Karen Lilica mistreated and abused her Celestial Spirits and called them nothing more than tools.[5] He has the Keystone on his wing.

Makarov: Hello, Master Bob!

Donphan: I'm glad to see you!

Bob: Of course! Pidgeot! Come here!

Pidgeot: Huh?! Oh, Donphan!

Pidgeot is an avian Pokémon with large wings, sharp talons, and a short, hooked beak. Its glossy plumage is mostly brown with cream-colored underparts and flight feathers. Its head is decorated with a red and yellow crest that is nearly as long as its body. The fan-like feathers of its tail are red. Its beak and legs are pink, and there are angular black markings around its eyes. Mega Pidgeot has an even more elaborate crest on its head, with a streamer-like red plume extending from a mane of yellow feathers. It has a feather projecting from the front and a highlight on the left side of the crest which are also red. The crest is sensitive to air currents, acting like a large antenna and stabilizing Mega Pidgeot's flight. Pidgeot grows noticeably when it Mega Evolves, with a larger body and longer, broader wings. With its increased power, it is capable of whipping up gusts that can smash huge trees. Its wingtips and tailfeathers are bordered with blue, and its irises are red in color.[1] Its powerful wings are capable of stirring up windstorms in just a few flaps, and it may spread its wings to intimidate enemies. This Pokémon is capable of flying faster than the speed of sound. Its plumage is often described as beautiful, making it a popular choice for skilled Trainers. Pidgeot typically dwells in forests with thick growth and large trees. It is known to prey on Magikarp, which it can spot from great heights. He wears the blue Blue Pegasus symbol crested chest armor and wings and the Pidgeotite.

Pokedex: Pidgeot, the Bird Pokémon. The evolved form of Pidgeotto, it can fly at twice the speed of sound at an altitude of nearly one mile.

Donphan: Hey!

Pidgeot: Long time, no see, huh?!

Donphan: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Goldmine: Makarov, Donphan.

Together: Huh?!

Goldmine (ゴールドマイン Gōrudomain) is the founder and the current Guild Master of the Quatro Cerberus Guild.[1] Goldmine is a slim man of average height, who appears to be in his late fifties or early sixties. His mildly squared face is covered in several wrinkles, specifically at his mouth's sides, below his eyes and on his forehead. Despite his seeming age, however, Goldmine's hair is kept in a youthful style, almost reaching down to his shoulders in a straight cut. Covering the man's eyes and hiding them away from sight at all times is a pair of sunglasses.[1] Goldmine's slender figure is covered by a simple set of dark clothes, namely a plain T-shirt and a pair of pants.[2] Alongside them, however, he dons a distinctive headgear, being a dark hat reminiscent in shape of those worn by fictional warlocks and witches, possessing a wide brim and a torn top pointing backwards.[3] Circling the hat is a lighter band sporting massive, rounded spikes, and is virtually identical accessory that comes in the form of a collar around Goldmine's neck,[1] those being a pair of elements which are a trademark of Quatro Cerberus. As of X791's Grand Magic Games, Goldmine seems to have either added a dark leather jacket to his attire or to have switched to it altogether, replacing his former shirt with it.[4] Goldmine is usually cheerful, often seen with a smile on his face.[4] Despite his cheery attitude though, when things go awry, he begins to worry, as he is seen noticeably frightened after the Lullaby takes its true form.[5] He was seen showing respect towards Fairy Tail, as when Natsu, Gray and Erza defeated Lullaby, he thanked them in the name of all the Guild Masters.[2] He was also seen teasing Makarov that one day his guild will destroy an entire town while the two attend the Guild Masters' meeting,[1] showing his considerate nature.

Makarov: Oh, hey, Goldmine.

Donphan: Hey!

Goldmine: (chuckles) Hmph! Right.

Cranidos: Hey, Donphan! Yo!

Cranidos is a gray, dinosaur-like Pokémon resembling the Pachycephalosaurus. It has a hooked beak, red irises, and a hard, blue, dome-shaped head with four spikes on its back. It has stubby arms with three claws; despite the stubbiness, it can attack with them. The back half of its body has a large, spiky pattern of blue and it has a short tail. It has feet with three forward claws and one backward. Its main attacking prowess involves charging head-first into its opponents. When it lived in dense forests and jungles 100 million years ago, it would use headbutts to snap obstructing trees and down its prey. He wears a brown Quatro Cerberus symbol crested hat.

Pokedex: Cranidos, the Head Butt Pokémon. Cranidos lived in the deep woods about one-hundred million years ago, and its cranium is as hard as steel.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Donphan: Hello!

Cranidos: It's been a long time!

Donphan: I know that!

Bob: Now, let's discuss Fairy Tail!

Goldmine: Right. How is Fairy Tail?

Makarov: Oh, it's good. I'm just happy about my guild!

Donphan: Yeah!

Bob: Okay! It really had change since years ago!

Goldmine: Of course. The members must be destrutive!

Donphan: All the time.

Makarov: But, I treat them the same.

Pii-chan: Master Makarov! Master Donphan!

Makarov: Hm?! Oh, Pii-chan.

Pii-chan: Yes. It's me.

Makarov: Did Mickey send you?!

Pii-chan: Yes.

Mickey Chickentiger (ミキィ・チキンタイガー Miki Chikintaigā) is a female Fairy Tail Mage who prefers hand-to-hand combat over Magic. She is the leader of Team Young Mega-Death and has the nickname "Demon Princess".[1] Not much is known about her other than that she likes birds and dislikes boredom. Through her leadership of Young Mega-Death, the other team members have come to fear her and is the cause of her nickname, Demon Princess, a name that she has taken a liking to and as a result she has accessorized her appearance to match the name.[1]

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Donphan: What are you doing here?

Pii-chan: I have a letter for you. (gives Makarov the letter)

Makarov: Really? Hm...

Bob: Open it!

Makarov: Okay, okay! (opens letter)

Mirajane: (as hologram) Makarov and Donphan!

Lopunny: (as hologram) We have informed that Team Natsu has form.

Mirajane: (as hologram) This will be the guild's strongest team.

Lopunny: (as hologram) Yeah.

Together: (as hologram) Bye-bye. (disappears)

Makarov: That's great news. Great news?!

Donphan: This is terrible!

Bob: Terrible?!

Makarov: Yes! Those guys will destroy the entire city!

Donphan: Yeah! That's why it's terrible!

Makarov: They'll be even more destrutive than before!

Donphan: And cause even more mayhems!

Together: (screams)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: I can't believe that Eisenwald took the train.

Rias: Yeah.

Macargo: Why would they take the train?

Elsa: Hm...

Toshiro: This doesn't make sense.

Andropov: Yeah.

Guard 1: You know about Eisenwald?

Guard 2: Of course.

Everyone: Hm?!

Bloom: Look. Guards.

Sugar: Let's listen.

Everyone: Right.

Guard 1: Well, the army has been activated to capture Eisenwald.

Guard 2: Seriously?

Guard 1: Seriously. So, we don't to worried.

Guard 2: Right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Toshiro: They activated the army?

Erza: That's right. Eisenwald must be stop.

Andropov: But, we should go.

Blaziken: Right.

Rias: Than, why are we standing around for?

Macargo: Let's go!

Rias: Yeah!

Erza: Okay, okay! Calm down!

Rias: Okay.

Erza: Good. Let's get going.

Everyone: Okay!

_Inside the Magic Four-Wheeler... _

Happy: Hm...

Sugar: What are you thinking?!

Happy: I'm thinking something related to Lucy.

Sugar: Oh, okay! I'll think with you! Hm...

Together: We can't think anything related to Lucy!

Natsu: (moans)

Charmander: Natsu... (groans)

Bloom: (sighs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Elsa: We're at Oshibana Station.

Toshiro: Finally.

Andropov: But, there's a large crowd.

Erza: Excuse me?!

Guard 1: Yes?

Blaziken: We want some information about the situation!

Guard 2: Sorry! But, we don't share information to commoners!

Erza: Commoners?! (hits guards)

Blaziken: Don't ever say that to us!

Guard 3: Um...

Erza: Can you give us information?!

Guard 3: No! I'm not allowed to!

Erza: (hits guard)

Bloom: Calm down!

Rias: No need to be rude!

Erza: Alright. I'm calm.

Blaziken: Let's go inside.

Everyone: Right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone: Woah!

Bloom: Those guards are defeated!

Erza: Well, they're facing against the entire magical guild.

Elsa: This is bad.

Erigor: Aw... Fairy Tail...

Everyone: Huh?!

Erza: You're...

Erigor: That's right! It's me, Erigor!

Everyone: (gasps)

Bloom: What are going to use with Lullaby?!

Erigor: Well, I wanted to broadcast the Lullaby in order to punish everyone hearing it!

Toshiro: Why?!

Erigor: Because of their sin of not knowing that there are people not having the same rights and safety they have!

Andropov: You're not getting away from this!

Erigor: We'll see... (chuckles)

Lucy: This isn't the way to get rights!

Eevee: Yeah!

Gardevoir: You should find another way to get rights instead of this!

Erigor: Actually, I don't care about rights! I want power! With these power, I'll rewrite history and take over the future forever!

Kageyama: Yeah! We won't see the age of dark guilds! We'll see the afterlife! (charges at Lucy and Gardevoir)

Gardevoir: You're not going to hurt Lucy! Protect!

Natsu: (grabs Lucy)

Lucy: Natsu!

Gardevoir: Good job!

Kageyama: (growls)

Erigor: Hm... (thinking) Those Fairies have falling into my trap. I'll leave. (leaves)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: Huh?!

Blaziken: He's leaving!

Erza: Natsu, Charmander, Bloom, Gray, Beartic, Toshiro, Elsa, Andropov, and Sugar!

Everyone: Huh?!

Blaziken: You need to follow Erigor!

Everyone: Right! (leaves)

Erza: Lucy, Gardevoir, Rias, and Magcargo!

Rias: Yes?

Blaziken: You'll stay here and fight!

Everyone: Okay!

Kageyama: We'll follow Natsu, Rayule.

Rayule: Okay.

Rayule (レイユール Reiyūru) was a member of the Dark Guild Eisenwald before its disbandment. Rayule is a tanned man with a pointed nose and a sharp chin. He has dark lines circling his eyes. Rayule dons a distinctive jacket, light in the low part and dark in the upper one and on the sleeves, which comes equipped with a tight hood covered in black and light stripes, which Rayule is always seen wearing. This, along with his features and his Magic, makes him somehow resemble an Egyptian pharaoh. He wears a light shirt under this signature jacket of him, simple pants and shoes. Much like the rest of Eisenwald, Rayule despises legal guilds, believing them to have unjustly marginalized Dark Guilds, and is willing to execute the plan to eliminate the various Guild Masters through the use of Lullaby.[1] He was very proud of the plan his guild came up with, being willing to kill anyone who stepped in their path, but showed the tendency to reveal vital elements about it to his enemies, in order to scare them, but obtaining the contrary effect and being defeated due to this.[2][3]

Erza: Requip: The Knight! (transforms into Heaven's Wheel Armor)

Heaven's Wheel Armor (天輪の鎧 Tenrin no Yoroi) is one of Erza Scarlet's armors. Almost every part of this armor is seemingly made of silver metal. The upper part of this armor only consists of a small breastplate that is composed of feather-shaped plates pointing upwards with a large metal flower on the front which extends along her hips. Her biceps are covered by metal straps and her very large plated gauntlets sport feather-shaped plates at the edges.[1] Her waist is circled by large, decorated plates reminiscent of feathers that lie on a long skirt. She wears a pair of plated boots which is partially hidden under her skirt, each sporting metal ornaments shaped like wings.[2] Erza also wears a neck guard made of feather-like plates and a tiara with prominent metal wings.[3] The armor also sports two pairs of large metal wings which adorn Erza's back, composed of metal feathers which get longer and larger at the edges.

Lucy: Wow...!

Gardevoir: Amazing!

Blaziken: That's the power of Requip: the Knight Magic.

Erza: Now Blaziken, Mega Evolve!

Blaziken: (transforms into a Mega Evolve form) Hm!

Lucy: Blaziken's Mega Evolution...

Gardevoir: Lucy, let's Mega Evolve.

Lucy: Right! Gardevoir, Mega Evolve!

Gardevoir: (transforms into Mega Evolve form) Ha!

Lucy: And Key of the Giant Crab, Cancer!

Cancer: Hello~ebi!

Erza: I see...

Blaziken: Now, let's fight!

Everyone: Right! Let's go!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: Circle Sword!

Cancer: (cuts hair) Hm! Good...

Gardevoir: (dodges) Double Team!

Lucy: Double Team? (reads book) Double Team (Japanese: かげぶんしん Shadow Divide) is a non-damaging Normal-type move introduced in Generation I. It is TM32 in every generation so far. Double Team increases the user's evasion by one stage. Creates illusionary copies of the user. The copies disorient the enemy, reducing its accuracy.

Gardevoir: Moonblast!

Blaziken: Fire Blitz! Fire Punch! High Jump Kick!

Erza: Good job!

Blaziken: Thanks.

Erza: Lucy and Gardevoir!

Blaziken: We want you to go after the last mage, Karacka!

Together: Right! (leaves)

Lucy: Let's go, Cancer!

Cancer: Right, ~ebi! (disappears)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Darn it!

Charmander: There's two different paths!

Gray: I guess we have to split up!

Beartic: Good idea!

Gray: We'll take Elsa, Toshiro, Andropov, and Sugar.

Natsu: Bloom, you'll be coming with me!

Bloom: Right.

Kiko: (nods head)

Elsa: We'll see you later!

Toshiro: Yeah. Be careful.

Natsu: Don't worry! I'll be fine!

Gray: Alright. Bye.

Everyone: Bye!

Gray: Hm... This must be the broadcast room.

Elsa: It's huge!

Sugar: Yeah!

Toshiro: Is this where Erigor is?

Beartic: Could be!

Gray: Not so sure.

Everyone: Huh?!

Rayule: My, my, my. You have fallen into my trap.

Everyone: What?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gray: You're Rayule!

Rayule: That's correct. (chuckles)

Beartic: You're going to be defeated!

Gray: By us!

Rayule: Than, let's begin!

_With Erza... _

Erza: (normal) Everyone, we need you to leave immediately!

Blaziken: (normal) Dark Magic is being used! And it could cause you your life!

Erza: So, stay away until this is over!

Bystanders: Okay! (leaves)

Erza: Good. Now, let's... Huh?!

Blaziken: Erigor?!

Erigor: (laughs) Hm! You have falling into my trap.

Erza: Trap?!

Rias: This was a trap?!

Erigor: Exactly! Wind Wall!

Everyone: (screams)

Erza: (charges) (jumps) Aw! Ow..!

Blaziken: You okay?!

Erza: Yeah...

Rias: Now, we can't get out!

Macargo: Yeah!

Erigor: Good-bye, Fairy Flies! (chuckles) (leaves)

Erza: (growls)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Rayule: (laughs)

Gray: What's so funny?!

Rayule: You see, this was actually a trap for you, flies!

Toshiro: Flies?!

Rayule: Right! Our real objection is to kill all the Guild Masters at the annual meeting!

Everyone: What?!

Elsa: You can't be serious!

Rayule: I am! With you out of the way and the Masters not knowing what is happening, our plan will surely be an success! (laughs)

Gray: You'll never get away of this! Ice-Make: Freeze!

Rayule: (screams)

Beartic: There's more fearsome guilds than the Dark Ones! Ice Beam!

Elsa: Right! (freezes Rayule)

Toshiro: Hm!

Sugar: (plays flute)

Andropov: Alubujem!

Andropov's shadow is an artificial shadow named Alubujem, a four-armed crystalline creature who helps Andropov with his reconnaissance by launching out the crystals required for it. Alubujem can also launch an endless stream of crystal shards for an attack. Alubujem can also reassemble if shattered and its pieces can be manipulated by Andropov one time when he trapped Kluke.

Andropov: Crystal Square!

Rayule: Wha?! (screams)

Gray: Great job, everyone!

Elsa: Right!

Toshiro: But, we need to find a way to get out of here!

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Hm...

Bloom: Something wrong?

Charmander: I feel like someone is following us.

Bloom: I have that feeling, too. Hm...

Kageyama: I see you, Natsu. I'll get my revenge on you. (chuckles quietly)


	7. Episode 7: Wind Wall Escape

Episode 7: Wind Wall Escape

Erza: (charges) Ow!

Blaziken: It's no use! We're trapped!

Rias: This is really bad!

Macargo: Yeah!

Erza: (growls) They're has to be a way to get out of here!

Rias: But, how?!

Erza: Hey! Does anyone know how to get out of Wind Wall?!

Blaziken: C'mon! Tell us now!

Erza: Geez... They're idiots!

Gray: Erza!

Erza: Huh?!

Beartic: Blaziken!

Blaziken: Beartic?!

Elsa: We're here!

Rias: What's wrong?!

Toshiro: We know what the guilds' true plan!

Erza: You do?!

Blaziken: Than, what is it?!

Andropov: They want to kill all the Guild Masters at the meeting in Clover Town!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: What?!

Blaziken: That's their plan?!

Sugar: Yeah!

Erza: Okay! Gray, Beartic, and the rest! You need to find someone name ''Kage''!

Everyone: ''Kage''?

Blaziken: We believe that he can dispel Magic Seals!

Rias: With his power, you could definitely escape the Wind Wall.

Gray: Okay! We'll see you later!

Everyone: Bye! (leaves)

Byard: Hey, Karacka!

Byard (ビアード Biādo) was a member of the Dark Guild Eisenwald before its disbandment. Byard is a tall man with a square-shaped face and dark hair, which is arranged on the front in a flat tuft going upwards. On his face are distinctive whiskers-like things, with each cheek bearing three of them. He dons a simple attire consisting of a zipped, brownish jacket with a large collar over a dark shirt, dark pants and simple shoes. Byard is ill-tempered and impatient, having cried out angrily at a waitress because she was taking too long to bring him his beer. He has the tendency to speak very loudly, something which effectively allowed Erza Scarlet to get wind of Eisenwald's plan.[1] He seems to appreciate beautiful women, having noted Erza and Lucy's beauty, but was nonetheless determined to kill them.[2] Much like the rest of Eisenwald, Byard despises legal guilds, and is willing to execute the plan to eliminate their Guild Masters;[3] His dedication to the plan was so great, in fact, that he had no qualms telling Karacka to kill Kageyama, one of their own comrades, to accomplish it, all the while displaying an evil grin.[4]

Karacka: Byard?

Byard: Yup! (laughs nervously)

Karacka: What are you doing?

Byard: Nothing. Anyway, I have a mission for you.

Karacka: A mission? What kind?

Byard: Nothing special. It's a simple mission.

Karacka: Okay. I'll help you.

Byard: Alright!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Erigor!

Bloom: Where are you?!

Charmander: Come out, come out, wherever you are!

Kageyama: (shadow form) (chuckles) They're so clueless...

_With Lucy... _

Lucy: We're lost!

Gardevoir: Yeah!

Happy: We're always getting into dead-ends! This is confusing!

Lucy: Everything looks the same.

Gardevoir: So, should we go back to Erza?

Lucy: Maybe we should!

Happy: What?! You can't give up!

Lucy: Why?!

Happy: Because if we do, she's gonna punish us!

Gardevoir: Hm?!

Happy: You two are the bravest I know!

Lucy: Happy...

Happy: So, can we still search?!

Gardevoir: Yeah!

Lucy: Let's look for Karacka!

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Erigor!

Charmander: Erigor!

Together: Where are you?!

Bloom: Natsu! Charmander! Stop destroying stuff!

Natsu: Sorry!

Charmander: But, we need to find Erigor!

Bloom: I know that! But, this is ridiculous!

Kageyama: (chuckles) This is amusing!

Everyone: Huh?!

Kageyama: (appears)

Natsu: It's you!

Charmander: Kageyama!

Bloom: What are you doing here?!

Kageyama: Just snooping around.

Natsu: Were you following us?!

Kageyama: Maybe. Maybe not.

Charmander: You...

Natsu: You wanna fight?!

Kageyama: Okay. I'll defeat you. Let's fight.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Kageyama: Shadow Magic! (shadows appears)

Natsu: Uh-oh!

Bloom: Hm! Magic Winx: Bloomix! (transforms into Bloomix)

Her hair is styled similar to Enchantix but has a bun at the top instead of braids and two loose strands in front of her eyes. She wears a cyan tiara with an opal gem on her forehead. She wears a royal blue tunic with baby blue and white shoulder pads accented by an amethyst gem at her chest, royal blue pants with baby blue scale patterns and cyan heels and a translucent lavender organza cape extends from her back and connects to gold bracelets around her arms. Her yellow, red and blue wings are flame-like flower petal-shaped take the shape of flame-like flower petals with deep violet borders.

Natsu: That's Bloomix?!

Bloom: Basically, yeah!

Charmander: Cool!

Kageyama: Nice outfit.

Bloom: Don't start flirting with me.

Kageyama: Alright. That's fine with me. We're in a fight, after all.

Everyone: Right!

Kageyama: Now, attack them, my shadows!

Natsu: Fire Dragon's Roar!

Charmander: Alright!

Bloom: Flame Storm!

Flame Storm a Bloomix offensive spell used by Bloom, for which she releases two igneous storms at the enemy.

Natsu: Awesome!

Bloom: Thanks! That's the power of Bloomix!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Kageyama: Shadows! Attack!

Natsu: That's big!

Charmander: Yeah! I'm scared!

Kageyama: You should be.

Bloom: Wait! We should combine our flames!

Natsu: Wha?!

Bloom: If we do, it'll explode the shadows and Kageyama!

Charmander: That's brilliant!

Natsu: Let's try it!

Charmander: Okay!

Natsu: Fire Dragon's Roar!

Bloom: Flame Storm!

Charmander: Ember!

Ember (Japanese: ひのこ Sparks) is a damage-dealing Fire-type move introduced in Generation I. Ember does damage and has a 10% chance of burning the target.

Kageyama: Huh?!

Bloom: Hm! Keep it up!

Natsu: Right! Fire Dragon's Mighty Roar!

Bloom: Fire Ultimate Storm!

Charmander: Ember!

Kageyama: (screams)

[BOOM]

Kageyama: (passed out)

Trio: We did it!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bloom: (normal) Huh?!

Erza: Natsu! Charmander! Bloom!

Trio: Huh?!

Blaziken: We're so glad you're here!

Natsu: Of course! (laughs loudly)

Erza: Stop fooling around...

Natsu: Okay... Please don't hurt me...

Gray: Well, I guess Kageyama is defeated.

Bloom: Yeah!

Erza: Hm! Hey, Kageyama!

Kageyama: Hm?

Blaziken: We want you to dispel the Wind Wall Magic.

Kageyama: (gets up) Alright. I'll help you. Huh?! (screams) (passed out)

Everyone: (gasps)

Erza: A... hand...?

Toshiro: What did it came from?

Karacka: That's easy! Huh?! Kageyama! What did I do?! Wait a minute!

Natsu: Huh?! What do you mean?!

Karacka: It was Byard! HE wants me to kill Kageyama! That basterd! I'll kill him, too!

Natsu: No you don't! Fire Dragon's Claw!

Karacka: (screams) (passed out)

Natsu: Hm!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erigor: Finally. I made it to Clover Cannyon. Those Guild Masters has no idea about what faith lied before they get killed by Lullaby. Than, I'll be satisfied with my desire. (laughs evilly)

_With Team Natsu... _

Natsu: Again! One, two, three! (pushes)

Erza: Geez... (pushes)

Blaziken: (pushes) It's not budging!

Charmander: (pushes) Push harder!

Lucy: You need to stop!

Natsu: Stop?!

Charmander: Why?!

Bloom: Because you're hurting yourselves!

Elsa: That's why!

Natsu: Oh, right!

Blaziken: Geez...

Erza: Wake up, Kageyama! Wake up, now!

Blaziken: It's no use. He'll never wake up.

Erza: You're right. There has to another way to deactivate the Wind Wall Magic.

Natsu: I know! Maybe I could go to the Spirit World!

Lucy: Wha?!

Natsu: I'll ask one of the spirits to help us out!

Charmander: Yeah!

Gardevoir: I don't think that's a good idea.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Why not?!

Lucy: Because humans aren't allowed to pass thorough the gates and that the gate opens where the Celestial Mage is.

Gardevoir: Correct.

Natsu: Aw, man...!

Charmander: Not fair!

Happy: Lucy! I have an idea!

Lucy: What is it?

Happy: This! (gives Lucy Virgo's key)

Gardevoir: Virgo?!

Lucy: Why?!

Happy: Because she can dig holes!

Sugar: So, we could go under the walls!

Happy: It's the only way!

Sugar: Yeah!

Lucy: Alright! Key of the Maiden: Virgo!

Virgo (バルゴ Barugo), "The Maiden" (処女宮 Shojokyū), is a Celestial Spirit that is one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. Her key is currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia and formerly owned by Everlue. Virgo takes the form of a maid with shackles around her wrists, short, pink hair, and blue eyes. She wears a typical maid outfit, consisting of a black under coat and a white, frilled-trim apron. Whilst she was with Everlue, she was of an extremely tall stature and overweight with a brutish face and two pony tails; Natsu referred to her as "Gorilla Maid". Now that she is under Lucy's care, she has a more typical appearance of a beauty with a petite body. In the Lullaby arc, it's shown she can resume her previous form if Lucy requires her to do so. Virgo has a tendency to ask whether she should be punished after she has done something, regardless of if it was good or bad, possibly indicating that she's a masochist.[2] This is a little ironic, since she is the Maiden. She is very stiff in her movements and is very loyal to her owner, even so much she changes her appearance for them. She enjoys calling Lucy "Princess"(姫 Hime).

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Virgo: Hm? Where am I?

Lucy: Virgo, I need your help!

Virgo: Help?

Gardevoir: Yes! We need you to dig under the Wind Wall so we can stop Erigor!

Virgo: Okay... But, is it okay if I could call you Princess?

Lucy: Princess? (sighs) Alright!

Virgo: Than, I'll do what you wish. (digs) There. You can escape.

Everyone: Alright! (jumps)

Natsu: We made it!

Erza: And we have Kageyama!

Blaziken: He's really beaten up good.

Erza: Yeah... Poor Kageyama.

Natsu: Alright! Me, Charmander, Bloom, and Happy will search for Erigor!

Happy: We'll see you later!

Erza: Right!

Bloom: Magic Winx: Enchantix! (transforms into Enchantix)

Bloom's Enchantix is a multi-layered, frilly dress with different shades and layers of blue, green, purple, and pink. with a blue collar at her neck with a pink bow and a blue necklace with her fairy dust pendent on it. Her wings, now ample in size, are both light yellow and pink, with a soft Alice blue outlining and speckled with dark blue decorative jewels. Her hair has also grown several inches in length and has seemed to earn a much tamer, elegant look and style. She has yellow-orange highlights that are located at the top of her head, bangs and at the ends of her hair. She has also discarded her cyan colored boots and dons strappy, barefoot sandals that are decorated with three hearts, and wears two sets of blue, heart shaped barrettes on either side of her head in addition to earrings of the same color and shape. Her arms are now covered in see-through sparkly pink gloves.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Ready, Happy?!

Happy: Ready!

Natsu: Charmander?!

Charmander: Got it!

Natsu: Right! Let's go!

Happy: Okay! (flies) Max Speed!

Bloom: Woah!

Charmander: That's Max Speed! Go, Natsu, go!

Natsu: (screams) There's Erigor!

Happy: Really?!

Erigor: Huh?! (screams)

Natsu: Got him!

Happy: Yeah!

Erza: Hm...

Kageyama: Huh? Where am I?

Lucy: You're in the magic 4-wheeler.

Kageyama: Really? Why did you let me live?

Gardevoir: Because we're not like that.

Kageyama: Hm... I see... For now on, I'll be used as a bargaining chip! Since Erigor didn't care anymore, I let myself shoot down.

Gray: If you want to die, just say the word.

Beartic: But, this isn't the time whether deciding life or death.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Blaziken: Careful, Erza!

Erza: Sorry! I think my vision is becoming blurry!

Blaziken: Do you want me to drive?

Erza: Sure... (switches with Blaziken)

Blaziken: There... You should take a nap.

Erza: Alright. Hm... (thinking) Please defeat him, Natsu... I believe in you... (takes a nap)

_With Natsu... _

Natsu: Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!

Bloom: Dragon Fire!

Dragon Fire is an attack spell used by Bloom. She shoots a ball of fire energy to the enemy.

Erigor: (dodges) Wind Magic!

Everyone: (screams)

Bloom: He's strong...

Happy: Yeah!

Natsu: We can't give up...

Erigor: (laughs) Such weaklings. (levitates) Now, time to finish you!

Natsu: We're done for!

_To Be Continued... _


	8. Episode 8: Lullaby Awakens

Episode 8: Lullaby Awakens

Erigor: (laughs) You know, Lullaby is a really powerful item.

Natsu: (growls)

Bloom: (Enchantix Form) You can't use Lullaby! It's dangerous!

Happy: Even for you!

Erigor: (chuckles) I don't care! Once Lullaby starts playing, all the Guild Masters will be dead!

Natsu: You'll never kill the Guild Masters!

Bloom: We'll never let you do it!

Erigor: I will!

Natsu: That's it! We'll defeat you!

Charmander: No matter what!

Natsu: Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!

Charmander: Ember!

Bloom: Dragon Fire!

Natsu: When we combine our flames, we're unstoppable!

Erigor: What?! (screams) (passed out)

Quartette: We defeat Erigor!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Everyone!

Bloom: (normal) You came!

Erza: Congratulations!

Blaziken: You defeated Erigor!

Lucy: You're so cool!

Gardevoir: Yeah!

Gray: Great job!

Beartic: Right!

Natsu: Thanks!

Bloom: No problem!

Charmander: We did what we have to do!

Everyone: Right!

Kageyama: (thinking) There's Lullaby! (takes Lullaby) (starts car)

Everyone: Huh?!

Erza: Hey!

Blaziken: What are you doing?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Kageyama: I'm going to play Lullaby myself! (chuckles)

Lucy: You can't do that!

Kageyama: I can and I'll will! Watch! (drives car)

Gray: Stop!

Beartic: We need that!

Erza: Darn it!

Elsa: Calm down.

Blaziken: Calm down?!

Erza: There's no time to calm down!

Toshiro: Okay! There has to be a way to stop Kageyama.

Andropov: But, how?

Appa: (roars)

Natsu: Woah!

Appa was Avatar Aang's loyal sky bison, who shared a strong bond with Aang and with Momo, as they were all some of the few remaining traces of the Air Nomad civilization.[4] Appa was most noted for his ability to fly in spite of his heavy weight, a feat achieved through airbending which made Appa the primary means of transportation utilized by Team Avatar.[5] There was little said about Appa's personality, as he lacked the ability to speak human language. However, he had displayed an ability to understand human language on several occasions.[1][22] He was also afraid of going underground[23][24] and, since his experience in the Fire Nation circus, of fire.[1] Appa seemed to have a reasonably trusting attitude, as he did not take long to accept the apple offered to him by Aang[1] and took an immediate liking to Sokka when he first saw him.[7] However, this trait was damaged due to his experience with the ringmaster[1] and the sandbenders.[1][8] In these difficult moments, Appa seemed to have similar feelings toward humans when he missed Aang and he tried his best to find the team. In the Eastern Air Temple, he also remembered with sorrow his childhood with his siblings and his mother.[1] Appa also might have had some degree of intelligence as shown when he yawned after Aang prompted him,[25] and when he apparently "scolded" Hawky and Momo when the two fought due to Sokka's order that Appa was in charge.[26] Appa's intelligence was also shown when he was taking the team and Professor Zei to Wan Shi Tong's library. Zei asked Appa a question and Appa tried to respond, only letting out a groan.[8] Being a sky bison, Appa possessed the ability to fly. He utilized his airbending for this purpose; his tail appeared to be the main driving force behind his bending,[27][28] but he also had shown the ability to accomplish it with his mouth.[1] Despite the tranquility related to his personality as well as his species, Appa had shown himself to be capable of fighting when necessary.[1] With his bending, Appa could create powerful gusts of air with just a flick of his tail and could gain an advantage over his opponents by hovering.[29] He even defeated Long Feng,[10] Ty Lee, and Mai.[28] Due to his size and mass, it took a lot of energy for him to stay aloft. As a result, Appa could not fly for an extended time and periodically required stopping and resting.[15][28] However, there were times when he displayed extreme stamina, such as when Katara stated that they flew two days non-stop,[30] as well as when Appa continually had to fly to avoid Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai for hours on end with only a few minutes of rest each time he stopped.[28] He was also capable of carrying quite a burden on his back, having once carried seven medium-weight people in one journey.[14] Being a bison, he had a great deal of brute strength and endurance. The best demonstrations of this were in the fight against Nyla in the abbey,[29] and against a fully-grown boar-q-pine in the forest.[1] His strength was so great to the extent of Appa lifting two Fire Nation tundra tanks simultaneously each by the horn, flipping them over. Using his teeth alone, he was capable of grabbing Long Feng by his leg and throwing him a great distance. Appa was also capable of swimming, even being a fairly adept swimmer,[7][30] however, he would more frequently fly or walk[15][31] rather than swim.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Cool! A huge bison!

Happy: Yeah!

Appa: Hello.

Natsu: (screams)

Charmander: It talks!

Lucy: (sighs)

Appa: My name is Appa.

Erza: Appa?

Appa: Correct.

Gray: Could you help us?

Appa: Yes. What's the problem?

Erza: We need to catch up with Kageyama.

Appa: Alright. I understand. Hop in.

Natsu: Yes!

Charmander: Let's go! Huh?!

Natsu: Hey! Something wrong?!

Appa: First, you need someone to drive.

Erza: I'll do it.

Blaziken: Me, too.

Appa: Than, you need to say ''yip-yip'' in order to fly.

Erza: Okay! Yip-yip!

Appa: Right. (flies)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: This is amazing!

Blaziken: Yeah!

Lucy: It's beautiful up here!

Gardevoir: Right!

Gray: Right, Natsu?! Natsu?!

Natsu: (moans)

Happy: He's having motion sickness!

Charmander: Yeah!

Erza: Typical...

Blaziken: Yeah...

_With Kageyama... _

Kageyama: Hm... Should I really do it? Maybe. I have no idea what should I do.

_With Makarov... _

Makarov: (reading Sorcerer Magazine)

Bob: What are you reading?!

Makarov: Huh?! Oh, it's nothing!

Donphan: Yeah!

Goldman: Are you reading Sorcerer Magazine?

Donphan: No! Of course not!

Makarov: That's girly stuff!

Donphan: Yeah! We don't read that!

Bob: Okay!

Makarov: Whew...

Donphan: That's a close one...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Kageyama: I'll just have Makarov and Donphan listen. They don't seem to mind. Huh?

Erigor: (voice) C'mon. I know you want to play. Play it now!

Kageyama: I have no choice. (stops)

Lucy: (voice) You don't need to do this just because Erigor told you...

Gray: (voice) Yeah... If you want to die, you could.

Beartic: (voice) But, there's no time whether to live or die.

Kageyama: I... I... I can't do it...

_with Natsu... _

Erza: We're here!

Natsu: Finally...

Happy: There, there, Natsu.

Charmander: Yeah...

Lucy: But, let's warn the Guild Masters.

Everyone: Right!

Bob: Wait!

Everyone: Huh?!

Bob: What do you think you're doing?!

Natsu: It's the head of the Blue Pegasus Guild!

Bob: That's right! (chuckles) (winks) You're such a genius!

Gray: Creepy...

Lucy: I can't believe he is the head of the Blue Pegasus Guild.

Gardevoir: Yeah... Ridiculous...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Goldman: Hm... Why are you here?

Lucy: Well, the Eisenwald Guild are using Lullaby to kill you!

Gardevoir: Yeah! We came here to warn you!

Goldman: That's all?

Natsu: Yes!

Makarov: That's terrible.

Donphan: You did the right thing and tell us!

Goldman: Right... Let's solve this.

Makarov: Right... Kageyama, I'm a shame of you.

Donphan: Yeah! This is the weakness of human nature!

Kageyama: (silence)

Makarov: Nakamas work together in harmony. But, not by being selfish and greed.

Donphan: Playing that flute is not going to change!

Kageyama: I'll surrender... (drops flute)

Makarov: That's the right thing to do.

Donphan: Yeah...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone: (cheering)

Charmander: Um... guys?!

Natsu: What's wrong?!

Charmander: The flute... It's glowing...!

Lullaby: (demon form) (roars)

Everyone: (gasps)

Sugar: (screams) That's huge!

Andropov: We need to stop him! Come out, shadow! (shadow appears)

Gray: Hm! Ice-Make!

Toshiro: (sighs) This is getting ridiculous! (draws sword) Hyōrinmaru!

Hyōrinmaru (氷輪丸) is the manifested spirit of Tōshirō Hitsugaya's Zanpakutō. Hyōrinmaru's spirit takes the form of a gigantic, ice blue, serpentine ice dragon with large wings and an echoing voice.[1][2] Hyōrinmaru's physical manifestation takes the form of a tall man with an icy blue, X-shaped mark extending across his face, gray eyes, and long, teal-green hair which reaches his lower back. He wears a dark blue chestplate underneath a pale blue kimono, which is connected by two bronze, star-like clips joined by a pale green rope; the kimono also has a dark blue horizontal stripe on either sleeve, has white edges, and is bound at Hyōrinmaru's waist by a long piece of pale green cloth, which acts as a prehensile tail and is tipped with ice. He has a scarf-shaped piece of ice on his shoulders which extends around the back of his neck, and his arms and legs are completely covered in ice.[3] After Hitsugaya frees him from Muramasa's brainwashing by causing him to regain his memories, Hyōrinmaru acknowledges Hitsugaya as his master, gently carrying him to the ground while smiling after their battle.[2] While Hitsugaya is recovering from their battle, Hyōrinmaru stays at his bedside at all times, and prevents Hitsugaya from straining or further injuring himself while reassuring him of the strength of his friends.[6] He is very loyal to Hitsugaya, following his lead and orders in the battle against Ryūjin Jakka[7] and later in the battle against the Hollow Tōjū.[8] Hyōrinmaru is very formal with Hitsugaya, addressing him as "master" and asking him if it would be alright to lend Hitsugaya his power.[9] He is polite and subservient to those who are close to Hitsugaya; when Rangiku Matsumoto asked him to make her some tea, Hyōrinmaru complied without hesitation.[10] He has a habit of looking at the moon at night; Suzumebachi notes this stems from sentimentality.[11] He has a humorous side; when Isane Kotetsu removed the ice sculptures which he had created from Hitsugaya's room, Hyōrinmaru froze the entire room solid in response.[12]

Hyorinmaru: May I help you, Toshiro?

Toshiro: We need to defeat Lullaby's demon form!

Hyorinmaru: As you wish. (charges)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Hyorinmaru: (attacks) Hm!

Toshiro: Right!

Hyorinmaru: Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens! Shikai!

Toshiro: Bankai!

Hyorinmaru: Right... (transforms into dragon) Hm! This is the power of Hyorinmaru. (flies)

Bloom: I'm coming with you! Magic Winx: Harmonix! (transforms into Harmonix)

Bloom's Harmonix consists of a tube top with light blue colors and pink borders. Her hair is longer that is tied closer to the end and it is decorated with a light blue shell tiara. Her skirt is like a tutu and it is also light blue. Behind her skirt is a veil that stops at the bottom of her shoes which is light blue. Her wings are mainly blue with the top part pink and closer to the center is pink also. The design on her wings are fuchsia hearts. Her top wing border is fuchsia. Her shoes are light blue heels similar to Enchantix, but with purple and light blue straps.

Natsu: Don't worry! We'll take care of this! Fire Dragon's Roar!

Charmander: Ember!

Gray: Ice-Make: Sword!

Toshiro: Ryūsenka!

Lullaby: (dodges)

Toshiro: Wha?

Hyorinmaru: (voice) He dodged it...

Toshiro: Impossible...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bloom: Fire Blade!

Fire Blaze is a Harmonix offensive attack spell used by Bloom, in which she shoots a wavy beam of fire toward the enemy.

Lullaby: (screams)

Bloom: Got him!

Erza: Requip: Black Wing Armor!

Black Wing Armor (黒羽の鎧 Kureha no Yoroi) is one of Erza Scarlet's armors. As its name implies, this armor is black in color, sporting some silver trimming. A distinctive feature of the armor is its pair of wings, which are reminiscent of those of a Dragon or a bat. Around Erza's neck is a neck guard decorated by several gems, and, while wearing this armor, her long scarlet hair is tied up in a high ponytail, with two bangs framing her face. Her large shoulderpads, each composed of two silver-edged plates one over the other, sport silver crosses on them too, and flank the high collar, whose shape is reminiscent of that of a dress. The silver-edged breastplate reveals a fair amount of Erza's cleavage and belly, with plates flanking her hips and reaching down to her very large waistguard, composed of very long, silver-edged plates shaped like feathers and decorated by silver crosses. The waistguard leaves the front of Erza's body exposed, with her groin being covered by a dark indument. The slim gauntlets come equipped with prominent protection for her hands, each sporting silver patterns. The plates guarding her legs are sliver-edged on her thighs and knees, but pitch black dark on her metal greaves.[1]

Blaziken: Is it time?!

Erza: Yup! Blaziken, Mega Evolve!

Blaziken: (screams) There!

Gardevoir: Lucy?

Lucy: Right! Gardevoir, Mega Evolve!

Gardevoir: Ha!

Lucy: Gardevoir, Moonblast!

Gardevoir: Moonblast!

Blaziken: Low Kick! Flamethrower!

Lullaby: (screams)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Elsa: (forms ice) Got him! He's stuck!

Toshiro: Great!

Erza: Now, Moon Flash!

Gardevoir: Moonblast!

Toshiro: Ryūsenka!

Gray: Ice-Make!

Andropov: Ice Shards!

Natsu: Fire Dragon's Roar!

Charmander: Ember!

Bloom: Fire Blade!

Blaziken: Flamethrower!

Beartic: Blizzard!

Lullaby: (screams)

Everyone: Alright! Huh?!

Natsu: He's weak!

Gray: But, strong.

Bloom: Now what?!

Lullaby: (attacks)

Toothless: (shoots fireball)

Lullaby: (screams)

Everyone: Huh?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Hiccup: Hey! (waves hand) You okay?!

Hiccup is the main character of the How To Train Your Dragon book series and the 2010 DreamWorks film adaptation, where he is voiced by Jay Baruchel. His full name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, the Hope and Heir to the Tribe of the Hairy Hooligans. He is the son of the chief, Stoick the Vast, thus making him heir to the tribe. In the first film, Riders and Defenders of Berk and specials, he is 15 years old and 20 years old in How To Train Your Dragon 2. His dragon, Toothless is a Night Fury, the rarest and most intelligent of the dragon species in the film. Despite his physical shortcomings, Hiccup does his best to succeed as a Viking. He is intelligent and is constantly creating inventions for various uses throughout the film, including a bola sling, a prosthetic tail, a saddle, and a riding vest. At first, however, Hiccup is almost obsessed with proving himself to the rest of his tribe by killing a dragon; he often doesn't think things through and is more determined to gain the recognition of his peers than he is heedful of others' orders, often causing problems for the rest of the tribe, and himself. Despite this, Hiccup shows great aptitude at being a leader and a strategist: he leads his Dragon Training classmates into battle, using his friends' strengths wisely in the battle against the Red Death. Hiccup also has very good observational skills which come in handy during his time with Toothless and during Dragon Training. For example, he's able to hypothesize that dragons have a natural disdain for eel when his own dragon companion refuses to eat one himself, and uses this to successfully drive back a Hideous Zippleback later. Among the other teenage Vikings, Hiccup first comes off as awkward, mainly because he's a poor fighter, and rather scrawny for a Viking. As he becomes more adept at fighting dragons, however, they start paying more attention to him, some even starting to try to talk to him first. Despite this, Hiccup remains shy and secretive, preferring to be alone with Toothless, likely because he's unused to all the positive attention. He also tends to be sarcastic with a dry sense of humor that can sometimes put him at odds with the other Vikings in his tribe. It also seems that Hiccup likes to hide his fear with said sarcasm and dry humor. Due to his shyness he had a habit of stuttering and stammering when talking to some of the other Vikings, especially Astrid or when his father was angry at him. Despite his many virtues and his clear capabilities as a leader, Hiccup is not without his flaws. He is rather prone to letting his insecurities cloud his judgment and effect his actions; in the film, his desperation for the acceptance of his tribe, and his father in particular, cause him to regularly try to kill dragons along with them, only to end up doing more harm then good due to his clumsiness. In the television show, his mistaken belief that Stoick still does not accept him causes him to lead the other Vikings on a potentially dangerous treasure hunt to prove himself. His innate friendliness and tendency to give others the benefit of the doubt cause him to be a little too trusting of strangers, leaving him vulnerable to manipulation and deceit by more dishonest characters, such as Heather and Mildew, on more then one occasion. In the episode Thawfest, Hiccup shows a more unlikable, competitive side of his personality as he begins to score victories over Snotlout. Since Hiccup is unaccustomed to winning anything, he handles it very badly, letting the glory go to his head to the point where he becomes just as arrogant and unpleasant as Snotlout. Hiccup is also prone to overconfidence in his ability as a diplomat due to being mostly successful so far, which becomes a major catalyst of the second film's story line, as his total belief that he would be able to reason with Drago causes him to run away from Berk to confront the warlord, causing Stoick, who understood and witnessed firsthand the true extent of Drago's psychopathy and knew he could not be reasoned with, to chase after him. This indirectly leads to Stoick's death at the hands of Drago when he hypnotizes Toothless into attacking Hiccup to demonstrate the superiority of his philosophy over Hiccup's. In spite of all his flaws, Hiccup is never above admitting when he is or has been in the wrong, and will do his best to make amends with others. One extremely notable character trait Hiccup possesses is a deep sense of compassion. Because of this he spares Toothless, and in doing so he changes the world of Vikings and dragons forever. He was extremely uncomfortable with the thought of having to kill a dragon in the arena later in the film. Hiccup carries this quality into the television series. He shows great sympathy to Snotlout at the end of the Thawfest Games, giving up his own glory and fame for the sake of his friend. He will almost never allow Toothless to use his full power against foes. In What Flies Beneath, He begs Toothless to spare a Whispering Death that had nearly killed both of them just moments earlier. The peak of Hiccup's sympathy is displayed in his releasing Mildew, the very man who had betrayed him, from an Outcast cell. Upon seeing the Outcasts take Mildew's one beloved possession, his sheep, Hiccup clearly displays pity for the old man. Unfortunately Hiccup is occasionally naïve in his sympathy, for Mildew would soon betray him yet again. Still his kindheartedness has resulted in many a victory and accomplished the training of the most deadly dragon on the planet. The one character Hiccup seems to be willing to attack and even kill is Alvin. Originally he was more interested in avoiding him, but as Alvin's plots hit closer and closer to everything Hiccup cares about, Hiccup seems to harden in a difficult resolution. He has been seen ordering Toothless to kill Alvin when Alvin was threatening to toss Astrid off of a cliff. In the finale, Hiccup and Toothless even charged Alvin in an attempt to kill him after he had captured, threatened, and deeply insulted both of them. They failed in this attempt, but with Alvin being one of the few people Hiccup is willing to let Toothless kill, Alvin may want to watch his step. Overall, Hiccup is an intelligent, nice and likable person who is naturally bighearted and innocent. It's shown in the sequel that he and Toothless have become "adrenaline junkies", performing tricks like free-falling. He has also gone from being a shy boy, to a confident young man, and "the greatest Dragon Master this world has ever seen." (As Astrid describes him to Drago Bludvist ) and he is shown to care for his loved ones, especially Stoick, Valka, Toothless and Astrid. In the film, Hiccup's appearance is slightly different from the books. He's rather scrawny for his age, compared to the other Vikings, especially since he has little physical strength as he's barely able to lift a large axe, and isn't very tall, just being barely around Astrid's height. He has auburn hair parting to his right with minor freckles on his cheeks. If you look closely, you'll notice he has a small, white scar just below his bottom lip (which he got from when he was a baby, the night Cloudjumper took his mother away). He's usually seen wearing a long-sleeve, light-green tunic and a dark brown fur vest that matches with his boots. When he rides Toothless, he takes off his vest and wears a flying vest to help him stay on Toothless. After Dragon Training, he starts to wear a Viking helmet given to him by his father as shown in Gift of the Night Fury, made from half of his mother's breast plate (Stoick owning and wearing the other half). Following the battle with the Red Death, Hiccup's left leg up to his shin is replaced with a prosthetic made by Gobber with a metal foot and spring, which is accessible for flying with Toothless. If you look closely, you'll notice that his hair has slightly grown between Riders of Berk and Defenders of Berk and he is now wearing light brown vest and boot. In Dawn of the Dragon Racers Hiccup wear a similar type of his armor which is dark brown along a long-sleeve dark green tunic with brown arm brackets. In How to Train Your Dragon 2, Hiccup has noticeably grown considerably. He's now the tallest of the teens at 6'1" and his hair is somewhat scraggy and unkempt with two small braids behind his right ear. He seems to have gained a leaner, stronger build as compared to the first movie and is no longer considered a runt. His prosthetic is also different, as it's more mechanical and designed than before, making it like "a Swiss army knife for prosthesis", as Hiccup seems to have improved its ability (as he stated he would in the first movie). His outfit now is partly leather around his upper body with what appears to be a type of armor along with arm brackets that seem to all be designed by himself, making him look more like Toothless. When flying with Toothless now, he's also seen wearing a spiked masked when he glides in the air, as his outfit doubles as a squirrel jacket capable of gliding. His pants are dark brown and has straps around them with a leather boot for his right foot. He also seems to carry a weappon, a fire blade called Inferno. Though he only discovers this ability during the first film, Hiccup has grown to become the best Dragon Trainer on the island. His dragon, Toothless, is the rarest and best dragon in the Academy. Hiccup openly claims to be the best Dragon Rider in the episode Thawfest. He and Toothless clearly have the strongest bond in the series. Because of his talents he has been made head of the Berk Dragon Academy. In the franchise, Hiccup is always the one looked to when dragon related problems or needs come up. He trained a wild Monstrous Nightmare in seconds in Defiant One. This is noticeably faster than even Astrid who had to train the same type of dragon and does manage to do so but takes longer. He's also able to keep an enraged Whispering Death from running over him by simply putting his hand forward in What Flies Beneath. Still, some dragon challenges (including said Whispering Death) are greater than his ability, but he can always rely on Toothless and the other teens to have his back. Hiccup has managed to devise a more effective method of calming wild dragons with Inferno as it produces the dragon fire of both a Monstrous Nightmare and a Hideous Zippleback. This makes the dragons consider Hiccup as one of their own as only a 'dragon' should be able to wield dragon fire. Even before Hiccup began to train dragons, he practiced drawing. He is practically never without his journal and a large charcoal pencil. His sketches are usually quick and slightly messy, but compared to most other Vikings he is quite good. He uses this talent often. He sketches Toothless upon his second encounter with him. He uses his notebook to copy the map to the Isle of Night (unfortunately). He uses his artist talent to aid him in making plans and inventions. His room is littered with drawings of Toothless. Hiccup learned a great deal about crafting from Gobber. His many years of apprenticeship have certainly paid off. He has created many ingenious devices throughout the franchise. He uses the forge well (despite his small size), and he's excellent at working leather. His devices were originally weapon like, and the Mangler cannon he designed allowed him to take down a Night Fury. After training Toothless he shifted in his desires and started working on a new tail for Toothless. This tail has been modified many times and is a work of sheer genius. He even created an auto tail using complex gear systems. Besides that Hiccup has managed to design a plethora of other objects, from winches to telescopes. He invented his own flight suit and his Dragon Blade, Inferno. This talent is really at the heart of all Hiccup's other abilities. His intelligence is proven many times throughout the film and the series. He's almost always the one to come up with the solutions to the problems that the Riders face. He's shown to be very cunning, resourceful and perceptive and possesses a great aptitude for strategy and tactics. He's also fairly knowledgeable. Unlike Fishlegs who only spews out facts, Hiccup is able to use them for practical use and he does it very well. He was able to solve all the riddles on Hamish's treasure map even when under pressure and the feat is especially notable because it was said that only a most brilliant mind could solve those clues. Due to Hiccup's initial size, he's not much of a fighter. In fact, most weapons are too heavy for him and struggles to lift them. He is a very skilled sword fighter in the books though. Hiccup usually fights along side Toothless. Their style is more about defense. The only time Hiccup and Toothless attacked first was against Alvin in We Are Family Part II. Other than that, it is easy for others to overtake Hiccup. In The Night and the Fury, Hiccup faces Dagur with his new shield. In Cast Out Part II, Hiccup fought Outcasts and Berserkers without a problem using his shield. While Hiccup does not do any direct fighting in How to Train Your Dragon 2, he does wield his Dragon Blade, Inferno, with great precision and skill, such as when freeing Stormfly or preventing Drago from reaching his bull hook. He can make a roar noise that sounds similar to Toothless's roar, as a way for Toothless to find Hiccup. Like Toothless, Hiccup has amazing aim, like when he was able to shoot Toothless down in the first film and hit a Deadly Nadder in the chest using his shield while flying in mid-air during Appetite for Destruction. He also managed to throw Inferno with enough accuracy that it landed right in front of Drago's hand just as he was reaching for his bull hook to control his Bewilderbeast. While it may seem hard to believe at first due to his small stature, Hiccup always manages to bounce back from a severe injury. For example, in When Lightning Strikes, he was struck by a massive and direct bolt of lightning to the head, and still managed to wake up just a day after. Also, in the end of How to Train Your Dragon, he was knocked off of Toothless by the Red Death's massive club-tail, and (with the help of Toothless, of course) managed to wake up about a week, (or longer), later.

Natsu: Yeah! Thanks for the help!

Hiccup: You're welcome! Right, Toothless?!

Toothless: (nods head)

Toothless is the name of Hiccup's Dragon in both the book series and film. In the books, Toothless is a young Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus, although it is originally believed he is a Common or Garden Dragon, while he's a larger, black Night Fury in the film adaptation. In the film, he is the first Dragon to be trained by someonelse then Valka, as she had trained Cloudjumper and many other Dragons in her Sancturary before Hiccup trained Toothless, and serves as one of the most major characters in the franchise. He is the quintessential Dragon in the series, and remains unrivaled in intelligence. He is presumed to be the only living Night Fury, at least on Berk and the surrounding Isles. Toothless is Hiccup's hunting Common or Garden Dragon in the book series, who likes to cause mischief when he can. Toothless is much smaller than any of the other young Vikings' Dragons. He is a young Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus, as discovered in How to Betray a Dragon's Hero, although it was originally believed he was an incredibly small Common or Garden Dragon (although Toothless was convinced that he was a rare breed of Dragon called a Toothless Daydream). As Toothless's name suggests, he has no teeth. He is portrayed as being a dark-green color with red membranes in his wings. He is also small enough to sit on Hiccup's arm with relative ease. Toothless is incredibly disobedient, and like all Dragons very selfish and ungrateful, he is nonetheless quite attached to Hiccup. However, Toothless' behavior does have its drawbacks, especially when he manages to cause the entire young generation of the Hairy Hooligans to be forced into exile by starting a fight at Thor's Day Thursday celebrations. To prevent Hiccup's father from being furious over how small and average his son's Dragon is, Hiccup's best friend Fishlegs comes up with a legend that Toothless is not a Common or Garden Dragon, but is, in fact, a very rare breed called Toothless Daydream and is possibly an offspring of a great Dragon-leader, King Daggerfangs. From then on, Toothless always claims that legend to be true. Although selfish, Toothless is actually very attached to Hiccup. He even has a usual sleeping place in Hiccup's waistcoat. While he doesn't always listen, Toothless always manages to come through in the end. Whenever Hiccup is in trouble, he takes it upon himself to save his human. When the Red Rage attacked Flashburn's school, Toothless was temporarily overcome by power and fury. Hiccup's call for his Dragon snapped him out of it and helped his master escape. Toothless doesn't really like the idea of sharing Hiccup either. He was jealous of Wodensfang when he saw him in his spot in Hiccup's waistcoat, but they eventually become friends. Toothless also has a huge crush on Stormfly, Camicazi's Mood Dragon. He often spends time with her and tries to impress her. Toothless appears as a Night Fury in the film, the rarest and most intelligent species of Dragon there is. He plays a similar role to his book counterpart. Toothless proves himself to be a very capable fighter, such as when he rushes to Hiccup's aid in his battle with the Monstrous Nightmare, Toothless quickly causes the larger Dragon to back down. Toothless also shows himself superior to most Vikings, as proven against Stoick in a quick skirmish. Toothless is very intelligent and seems to have a dry sense of humor, similar to Hiccup's, which he may have picked up from Hiccup. He doesn't take kindly to being offended or anyone offending or endangering his human friend but is usually playful, docile, maybe even a little teasing when not threatened. He also shows a great curiosity, imitating Hiccup's actions and mannerisms when they initially encounter one another like when he was observing Hiccup draw him, he then tries to draw with a tree branch. Toothless' intelligence shows many times throughout the film, being able to understand Hiccup's words and commands as well as agree with some of what he says. It is shown that he has become aware of Hiccup's crush on Astrid, even seeming to briefly tease him about it. Toothless actually can get display a bit of an attitude. He gives a Terrible Terror an extremely snide look when it is challenging him to a fight. He clearly understands his own strength, and is not always humble about it. He isn't intimidated by Astrid and walks off with a sort of shoulder shrug and eye roll when she threatens to expose Hiccup's and Toothless's friendship to Stoick. He certainly displays an independent attitude when he takes both Hiccup and Astrid on a roller-coaster ride directly after Hiccup tells Astrid that he is harmless. Toothless does not seem to agree with Hiccup on that point. Toothless also smacks two Outcast guards with his tail as he leaves his cell to look for Hiccup. This attitude is usually hidden under his docile nature, but it comes out in comical ways from time to time. Hiccup and Toothless share an unrivaled bond of friendship with one another. Hiccup refers to Toothless as his best friend often throughout the franchise, and even Astrid refers to him as that. The two spend almost all of their time together in the events following the movie. In Dragons: Riders of Berk. Toothless sleeps in the house with Hiccup and follows him almost wherever he goes. None of the other Dragons are shown to have quite as much loyalty as Toothless. He is protective, supporting, and caring towards his rider. He's not just an amazing pet; he is Hiccup's closest friend. Toothless is much larger than his book counterpart, being much bigger in size than Hiccup. He has jet-black scales covering his whole body, his sides having small light patches in a pattern similar to that of a manta ray. Toothless possesses two sets of wings (one main pair and one smaller pair near the base of his tail). He is missing the left side of his tail-fin, which he lost when Hiccup took Toothless down with his Mangler. This is later replaced by a mechanical fin that Hiccup constructs himself. Toothless has a rather large scar on his right shoulder/neck which is around a foot in length with a width of about an inch. Toothless's eyes are a bright green. They are located very near the front of his face giving him excellent depth perception and reflexes in flight. He can narrow his pupils to slits when threatened or angry, similar to that of a cat. But when he is docile or happy, his pupils dilate and become more dog-like. Toothless gets his name from his sets of retractable teeth. Toothless is the only Night Fury seen thus far in the franchise, so his physical appearance is all that can be studied to learn about Night Fury anatomy. He has two extremely large wings that allow him to do a vertical takeoff. Behind that is a set of smaller wings that aid in gliding. At the end of his tail he used to have yet another two wings that aided in steering and stability, but his left one is now missing. In How to Train Your Dragon 2, The spines on his head and forelegs are slightly longer. He also has three sets of extra plates growing on his lower jaw. He is also revealed to have a set of extended spines running along his back that aid him in making tight turns. Even he didn't know about them, but they were revealed by Valka. But other than that he is identical to how he looked in the first movie. Toothless is also a lot more playful than he was in the first movie. It is also revealed by Valka that Toothless is the same age as Hiccup. This may be another reason for how well the duo get along. Toothless displays a huge variety of abilities throughout the movie franchise. Toothless has been trained by Hiccup very well to learn these great skills, though many are natural. He is extremely intelligent and can almost completely understand everything said to him. He also seems to be able to command other Dragons to an extent. He is an incredibly strategic thinker. Hiccup and Toothless work together to cripple the Red Death and then use his fire against her. Also when Toothless is captured and imprisoned by the Outcasts in We Are Family Part II, he manages to outsmart the guards on his own. He tricks them into thinking he is unconscious so as to get them to remove his muzzle. It is a surprisingly clever plan, and it completely fools the Outcasts. Toothless also seems to be one of the few dragons who attempts to show creativity. Toothless has been trained, by Hiccup, to comprehend silent commands via hand signals and motions, such as "Battle-ready", "Plasma Blast", "Smile" and "Search". He has also been taught by Hiccup, to recognize his riders Night Fury Call as a summon. Toothless has also been mimicking Hiccup, such as in the second movie at Itchy Armpit. He is the fastest flier among the Dragons, with the Skrill second and Typhoomerang third. The Art of How to Train Your Dragon book notes that he can fly over one hundred miles per hour. He keeps up with Hiccup easily in a free fall, and humans reach terminal velocity at around one hundred and fifty miles per hour. He is the only Dragon so far to be able to do a vertical takeoff. Even when not flying he can tear along the ground at terrific speeds. His jumping abilities are phenomenal. It was demonstrated several times he has a very flexible body. Toothless have shown possessing remarkable agility in flight as well as on land. In HTTYD 2 he is able to dodge several nets that were aimed for him with great nimbleness and reaction time. He is very likely one of the most agile Dragons on land and was shown being able to leap from trees, boulders, walls etc. Valka demonstrated that the fins on his back can split into another set of fins, making Toothless even more aerodynamic and better at mastering tight turns. Toothless was able to fly blindfolded during his fight with Drago's bewilderbeast. Toothless has shown to be very strong for a Dragon of his size, as he has been seen defeating Dragons bigger then him, such as Monstrous Nightmares and Whispering Deaths. He managed to defeat Hookfang in a short, but brutal fight. He was also able to throw away a full-grown Whispering Death. He has been seen carrying heavy objects, such as boulders and barrels. He can also carry adult Vikings, such as Stoick and Alvin with the small extra weight of Hiccup on his back. He can carry Stoick for an entire day before getting exhausted. He also has been seen carrying the Lead Stinger in his mouth, and prevented Barf and Belch from flying after the Dragon Root by holding his tail. As a Strike-class Dragon, Toothless has a vice-like jaw that can exert great force. Toothless can fly longer than any other Dragon, unless he has to carry heavy objects or someone heavy. He is also able to take a lot of damage in battle, such as with Hookfang, Stoick the Vast and his rival, and still look untouched. As a Night Fury, Toothless has the ability to retract his teeth. This unique trait can make him appear to be toothless, hence his name. He is shown to have an uncannily great sense of hearing. He is able to hear Hiccup's cries for help all the way from the cove even when Hiccup is in the arena. This good sense of hearing plays into his ability to use a sonar. He is seen using it in the film in order to locate Dragon Island. He tracks Hiccup by his sense of smell throughout We Are Family Part II, but loses him when Hiccup takes to the air on the back of a Deadly Nadder. He also seems to have the ability of night vision. Toothless' black scales and extreme speed make him hard to notice, especially at night. This was demonstrated when confronting the Flightmare. Toothless is also able to shoot several forms of fire (see Fire Types). His signature attack is dive bombing where he dives at great speed and then fires a precise and very powerful blast. It is strong enough to destroy a catapult and even knock down the Red Death while making the ground shake a little and sending slight but noticeable shock-wave. He can also weaken his blasts enough to use them for non-violent purposes (like knocking people out of trees). Oddly, Toothless' saliva actually has an incredible amount of healing properties. However, this was only stated in Defiant One to heal Snotlout's tongue after eating some strange berries. It is possible Hiccup made this up and the effect of the berries wore off. Hiccup also stated that Toothless' saliva doesn't wash out. It is also proven to be an effective adhesive, more than human saliva, as shown when Hiccup uses it to stick together parts of his map. In We Are Family Part I, it is revealed that Toothless has a hidden ability that Hiccup never known about it, being so long with Toothless he finds a strange ability that Toothless can use; an echolocation to guide himself and Hiccup out of the cave they were trapped in. Hiccup recalls later that "Toothless let out a weird sound that bounced back toward them, and was able to use that to get out". He also used this ability in "Frozen" when they are flying over the frozen sea. Toothless is a great swimmer, and has saved Hiccup from drowning several times in the process. He has also been seen sea skimming from one island to another. A particular way of swimming that, according to Hiccup, it's like flying... but not. To perform this, Toothless dives and jumps out of the water continuously. This ability doesn't require for Toothles to be ridden by anyone, he can do this all by himself. Thanks to the time they used the prosthetic tail-fin, Toothless and Hiccup are able to fly together in perfect sync. Not only that, but they also understand each other the best out of all Dragons and riders, which was demonstrated several times. Toothless' secret ability, that was unknown even to himself. Revealed by Valka, those leathery flaps are flat fins, placed in "V" shape and extending from his back, to the end of tail, They gave him more maneuverability and control in flight. Toothless is able to "charge" himself in some way, it gives him more strength, stronger fire with seemingly no limit, and the ability to not only withstand an Alpha's control, but command other dragons as well. This also gave him the more menacing look, with back, nose and mouth glowing blue color similar to his fire, probably because of amount and strength of this fire inside Toothless. This gave him the ability to challenge the Alpha and stand his own against it.

Natsu: Alright! Everyone, combine your powers to defeat Lullaby!

Everyone: Right! (combines power)

Lullaby: (screams) (returns to flute form)

Everyone: (cheering) We did it!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Makarov: Great job! You did a splendid job!

Donphan: Yeah! And you haven't destroyed anything!

Together: Oh, happy day!

Natsu: Thanks, Hiccup! Thanks, Toothless!

Hiccup: You're welcome! Did what I have to do!

Charmander: Well, you should join our team!

Hiccup: Really?!

Natsu: Yeah! Appa, is it okay if you could return to Fairy Tail?

Appa: Sure. (flies)

Natsu: Welcome to the team!

Hiccup: (now wearing a brown Fairy Tail symbol on his right hand) Cool!

Toothless: (now wearing a white Fairy Tail symbol on his stomach area) (roars happily)

Makarov: I'm going to get your presents!

Donphan: Yeah!

Natsu: Really?! Seriously?!

Makarov: Yup!

Natsu and Charmander: Yahoo! Free gifts!

Goldman: (clears throat)

Everyone: Huh?!

Cranidos: Could you look this way?!

Natsu: (screams)

Makarov: That meeting!

Donphan: Ruined!

Goldman: That's right!

Bob: Now, we'll kill you!

Everyone: Um... (runs)

Guild Masters: Come back here!

Everyone: (screams)


	9. Episode 9: Lost in Clover Caynon

Episode 9: Lost in Clover Canyon

Alzack: Natsu!

Alzack Connell (アルザック・コネル Aruzakku Koneru) is a Mage from the west, who came to Magnolia as an immigrant and joined the Fairy Tail Guild.[1] Currently, in year X791, he is the husband of Bisca Connell and the father of Asuka Connell.[5] Alzack is a young man of average height with long black hair that covers the right part of his face. His eyes are black as well, and the right one is always obscured by his hair.[6] In the anime, his hair appeared quite short in comparison to the manga until the Fighting Festival arc.[7] The 7-year time skip didn't affect Alzack's appearance much, with the only prominent differences being his much shorter, spikier hair; as for accessories, it's worth noting the addition of a pair of earrings composed of small tassels hanging from both of his ears.[8] A man from the western country, Alzack's attire mirrors that of fictional cowboys, minus their signature hats. His outfit consists of a long brown coat resembling a poncho with tasselled edges together with a shirt and torn pants with strips similar to the ones on his coat hanging from their edges - these being held up by a studded belt with a skull-shaped buckle. On his feet he wears simple shoes, or boots. He has a case on his right hip, attached to a belt, in which he usually keeps one of his guns, consisting of a large leather belt, seemingly decorated by concentric circles in its widest part. Seven years from the seeming disappearance of Tenrou Island, Alzack's attire received subtle changes: his former poncho was replaced by a new, lighter-colored one, adorned by large dark stripes near its collar and lower edges, and sporting much less strips hanging from it than his old one. He seems to have added a dark vest over his shirt, and switched the belt holding up his old pants to a new one, whose buckle is adorned by an incision reminiscent of a small, stylized sun.[8] Alzack is a kind and determined individual who loves his comrades and is willing to risk his life to fight for them.[9] However, this determination of his seems to disappear when it comes to Bisca Mulan, the girl he loves and whom he was originally very shy around.[1][10] Alzack displays extreme dedication towards her, as seen when Bisca was turned to stone by Evergreen under Laxus Dreyar's orders: Alzack was willing to do everything to save her, going as far as to fight and defeat his own guild mates to do so, all the while claiming that he would never forgive Laxus for doing such a thing to her.[11]

Bisca: Gray! Erza!

Bisca Connell (ビスカ・コネル Bisuka Koneru),[5] née Mulan (ムーラン Mūran), was originally an immigrant from the West, who moved to Magnolia and joined the Fairy Tail Guild.[1] During the year X785, she became Alzack Connell's wife and the mother of Asuka Connell.[6] Bisca is a young woman with long, straight green hair that reaches down to her lower back, and a set of long bangs framing her face. She has brownish purple eyes, large breasts, and is always seen wearing red lipstick.[7] After the time skip, Bisca seems to have gained sharper facial features, and has developed a curvier physique. The lower section of her hair is now tied into a thick braid.[8] Prior to the S-Class Trials of X784, Bisca's attire mirrored that of a fictional cowgirl, with a Western-style hat always visible on her head, a light, polka-dotted neck scarf, and a pair of reddish brown boots. Her body was covered by a short, strapless one-piece dress decorated by spiraling motifs (portrayed as plain blue in the anime) with darker, striped edges (portrayed as plain white in the anime). During the Miss Fairy Tail Contest, she sported a purple, revealing halter bikini.[9] After the disappearance of Tenrou Island, her attire became skimpier, consisting of a revealing bikini top covered in dark stripes below an open, dark buttoned vest. A similarly colored skirt adorned by a series of light strips hanging down from it in the middle part covers her lower body, whilst a pair of high-heeled cowgirl boots decorated by matching strips are on her feet. Also present are a set of armbands now circling Bisca's biceps, paired by darker, simple long bands around her wrists. She also switched to a dark cowgirl hat with a curved-up brim, adorned by a lighter-colored band covered in large studs.[8] Bisca is a determined girl who loves Fairy Tail and is willing to fight for the good of her comrades.[10] She is very loyal to her guild and will stand up to fight for them, even if she is unable to prevail. She demonstrates a headstrong personality when facing most of her fellow guildmates. However, this headstrong personality of hers completely disappears when it comes to her fellow immigrant from the West - Alzack Connell, whom she always secretly loved,[1] and would eventually marry.[8]

Sandslash: Lucy! Happy!

Sandslash is a bipedal, ground dwelling pholidote Pokémon. Although Sandslash is usually bipedal, it can run on all fours. Its body is mostly covered in sharp, brown quills formed from its tough, dry hide. It has two large claws on its paws and feet. These claws are its primary weapons, and are used for slashing. They can also be used for burrowing. Its claws and spikes can both break off and are shed regularly, but grow back quickly. It can curl into a large ball to protect its white underbelly. In this position, it can roll to attack or escape, and protect itself from heatstroke. Sandslash is also adept at climbing trees, and is prone to ambush its enemies from above. Sandslash can mostly be found in deserts and grasslands. He's Alzack's partner and has a black Fairy Tail symbol necklace.

Pokedex: Sandslash, the Mouse Pokémon. The evolved form of Sandshrew. It attacks opponents with the quills on its back.

Snivy: Hm... Where are they?!

Snivy is a bipedal, reptilian Pokémon with a slender build. Most of its body is green with a cream underside. A yellow stripe runs down the length of its back and tail, and it has yellow markings around its large eyes. Two curved yellow structures that resemble leaves or small wings protrude from its shoulders and bend backwards. Its slender arms have three fingers, while its tiny feet have no digits whatsoever. It has a large, palmate leaf with three prongs on the end of its tail. This tail is capable of performing photosynthesis, which allows Snivy to move more quickly. However, the tail will begin to droop when Snivy loses energy. This Pokémon has a calm, collected demeanor. She is Bisca's partner and has a green Fairy Tail symbol necklace.

Pokedex: Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokémon. Cool, calm, and collected, Snivy uses photosynthesis to collect energy with the leaf on its tail.

Sandslash: No idea!

Bayonetta: Well, they could've got lost!

Alzack: Maybe! But, I hope nothing had happened to them.

Bisca: Don't worry. They'll show up soon. Okay?!

Alzack: Right!

Bayonetta: Than, let's keep...

AppleJack: (screams) Oof!

Bayonetta: Huh?!

AppleJack and Herdier: (moans)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Applejack is a female Earth pony and one of the main characters of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. She lives and works at Sweet Apple Acres with her grandmother Granny Smith, her older brother Big McIntosh, her younger sister Apple Bloom, and her dog Winona. She represents the element of honesty. Applejack is dependable and loyal, always willing to help anybody in need. She is shown to be supportive and protective of Apple Bloom and her friends. She works at Sweet Apple Acres mainly as an apple bucker, though the Apples occasionally farm carrots and corn as well. Applejack is a brave, reliable, strong, mature, and hard-working pony, although headstrong about doing things on her own. In the episode Applebuck Season, she insists on tackling the annual apple harvest all by herself while her brother Big McIntosh recovers from an injury. Big McIntosh doubts her ability to complete the seemingly insurmountable task, but Applejack is determined. After she diverts a cattle stampede that was headed toward Ponyville, the townsfolk hold a ceremony in her honor, where her close friends champion her helpfulness. She receives her trophy without much fanfare and goes back to her applebucking. She becomes exhausted, but continues to buck trees and repeatedly refuses Twilight Sparkle's many offers of assistance. She eventually faints at the sight of the scores of apple trees she still has to harvest, and finally looks past her pride and accepts help from her friends. She shows in Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 that she truly learned this lesson, as she was touched by her friend's offers to help as 'honorary family members' and immediately accepts. In Apple Family Reunion, when Granny Smith gives the job of hosting the reunion to Applejack, she is determined to host as many activities as she can so they can create many good memories. However, despite her good intentions, Applejack becomes too caught up in her planning to realize that the most important thing about the reunion is to bond with your family. Eventually, she learns her lesson, and brings the family back together to rebuild the demolished barn. Applejack speaks with a Southern American accent, a thick southern drawl, similar to the accent of the southwestern Missouri and Oklahoma Ozarks, where there is a great number of apple orchards. In numerous episodes, she refers to members of her friends and family as "sugarcube" as a sign of affection. She has no reservations about getting dirty or messy or having any proper eating etiquette, much to Rarity's dismay during a sleepover in Look Before You Sleep, walking in Twilight's library with muddy hooves, chewing with her mouth open and burping, and unwilling to bother with making the bed. Applejack says in A Dog and Pony Show, "Now I'm used to pickin' myself up and dustin' myself off, but Rarity won't even touch mud unless it's imported." A rare exception is seen in A Bird in the Hoof, when she is reluctant to begin eating at Princess Celestia's brunch because she does not know which dish is "proper" to eat first. In Sisterhooves Social, Applejack does not take offense when Rarity calls the competition held at the Apple farm "uncouth". Applejack simply tells Sweetie Belle that her big sister Rarity thinks everything is uncouth, but that she will come around in time. She gently offers Rarity advice on how to compromise and better get along with Sweetie Belle, which Rarity gratefully accepts. Applejack dislikes things that are "girly" and "fancy", like the froufrou dresses in Suited for Success. Applejack describes in a flashback in The Cutie Mark Chronicles how she tried being a pony of elegance for a short time as a young filly by moving to Manehattan to live with her Aunt and Uncle Orange, but ultimately decided to return to the farm after she realized that she was homesick and found it hard to fit in. When Apple Bloom starts speaking French in The Cutie Pox, Applejack says her sister is "speakin' in fancy". She is almost always seen wearing a light brown stetson hat, which she usually removes before sleeping, and is the only one of the six main characters to keep her mane and tail tied back in a "ponytail". Applejack takes great pride in her hat and seldom goes anywhere without it. In the episode A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 she hastily puts on her hat over her headband while Rarity is busy crying for Princess Cadance and Shining Armor. During the episode The Mysterious Mare Do Well, Applejack is the only pony to keep the hat on when Rainbow Dash realizes that it was her friends that were the hero stealing her thunder. Also, in the many times that she has been made to wear a dress, she usually has a revised version of her stetson. Even her handpicked dress in Suited For Success had a hat, although it wasn't her normal one. Applejack also has more than one hat as shown in Magic Duel because Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom, Granny Smith, and Applejack herself are each wearing copies of the hat at the same time. In Somepony to Watch Over Me, the Apple family home is shown to have a whole closet with Applejack's hats (and pink bows for Apple Bloom). In Look Before You Sleep, she lets her feud with Rarity ruin Twilight Sparkle's sleepover; and in Fall Weather Friends, she allows herself to become just as underhanded as Rainbow Dash in her attempt to win. In both of these situations, she eventually lets go of her pride and is the first to apologize. She is quick to argue with Rainbow Dash in Over a Barrel, worsening the tension between the residents of Appleloosa and the buffalo. In Applebuck Season, she shows great resilience when being offered help, working herself past exhaustion in the midst of trying to harvest the entire apple orchard on her own. Her fatigue has shown through considerably by the time she finally accepts assistance from her friends. In Bats!, Applejack clashes with Fluttershy over how to deal with a swarm of vampire fruit bats. When her methods lead to Fluttershy becoming a bat herself, Applejack soon relents, giving a portion of the orchard to the vampire fruit bats. Applejack is often shown to be one of the more empathetic members of the main cast, putting the needs and feelings of others before her own. In The Ticket Master, Applejack states that her reason for wanting to attend the Grand Galloping Gala is so she can sell enough treats to buy a replacement hip for Granny Smith. In Dragonshy, despite the other ponies' impatience (with the exception of Pinkie Pie) with Fluttershy, Applejack is willing to take the long way around the mountain with her in order to help her up. Applejack is also the first to notice Twilight Sparkle's glumness in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1, and the only one to apologize for not listening to her in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. In Sleepless in Ponyville she is the only pony who notices that Scootaloo is abnormally nervous and jumpy. Applejack pulls back Rainbow Dash by her tail when she is about to do something rash, as seen in the episodes Friendship is Magic, part 1 and part 2, The Ticket Master, Dragonshy, The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000, and The Crystal Empire - Part 2. In Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1, Applejack is the one to assure Twilight that they and their friends will always be connected through the Elements of Harmony. She is also the first to take Twilight's safety into consideration for Equestria's sake in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2. On occasion, Applejack gets carried away with her empathy, especially with Apple Bloom. In Bridle Gossip, Applejack becomes overprotective of Apple Bloom when Zecora comes into Ponyville. Her overprotective nature comes into play again in the episode Somepony to Watch Over Me. Applejack represents the element of honesty. Twilight Sparkle deduces this in Friendship is Magic, part 2, explaining that Applejack demonstrated her honesty when they faced their challenges against Nightmare Moon. Applejack finds it difficult to go against her natural honesty in Party of One when she has to lie about why she cannot attend Gummy's after-birthday party. She sweats and grins nervously under Pinkie Pie's scrutiny despite having the most credible excuse: needing to buck apples. In The Return of Harmony Part 1, Applejack is the first pony to be hypnotized and brainwashed by Discord, causing her and her hat to turn into a greyer shade. Applejack becomes a compulsive liar, throwing hurtful and sarcastic jabs at her friends. Initially, her lies are not particularly convincing or malicious, but they grow more ridiculous and harmful as the corruption intensifies. She paid for one of her lies when she tells Rarity that Twilight told her to split the rock and Rarity starts doing martial arts on her. Also when she states that she doesn't know where Rarity was and in turn got beat up by Twilight. She was also bowled over when Twilight was performing the memory spell right after she asked "Where you went when I was battlin' Discord?". This may also lead to believe that Applejack herself might have believed her lies to an extent as she mention that she was fighting Discord before to Granny Smith. She is also the first pony to have her corruption cured by Twilight, and one of the first things she does is apologize. The limits of Applejack's honesty are put to the test in Leap of Faith. When Flim and Flam sell their placebo potion to Granny Smith, Applejack endorses the product, while knowing it is a fake, because it visibly makes Granny Smith feel happier. Once the placebo effect leads Granny Smith to attempt a dangerous dive, she turns honest about the product. Her honesty rubs off on Silver Shill for the product, who comes to realize he had been helping to deceive other ponies. Applejack is seen to possess a huge appetite, as seen in A Bird in the Hoof and Apple Family Reunion. Granny Smith recalls the time when an Apple family relative found Applejack as a foal eating all the apple fritters, showing that she had the appetite of a "full-grown stallion". Applejack possesses incredible physical strength due to, as she explains in Fall Weather Friends, years of applebucking, the practice of harvesting apple trees by kicking them to knock the apples down, which is first named in Applebuck Season. It should be noted that in the episode Over a Barrel, the citizens of Appleloosa need to work in groups and kick multiple times to harvest apples from a single tree. Applejack possesses extraordinary strength and athletic abilities. She and Rainbow Dash compete in the Iron Pony competition in Fall Weather Friends, where their athletic feats draw a sizable crowd. Applejack demonstrates her skills with a lasso in Applebuck Season, Boast Busters, Look Before You Sleep, Bridle Gossip, Fall Weather Friends, and The Return of Harmony Part 2. In The Mysterious Mare Do Well, Applejack refers to her left and right hind hooves as "Bucky McGillycuddy" and "Kicks McGee" respectively. Pinkie Pie describes Applejack as "one of the best bakers ever" in Applebuck Season. Applejack sells apple-based foods at a concession stand in The Best Night Ever. In an earlier episode, Applejack describes to Twilight how she will use the money from the concession stand to upgrade the barn roof, buy a new plow for Big McIntosh, and replace Granny Smith's hip. In A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1, Princess Celestia asks Applejack to prepare refreshments and the wedding cake for Princess Cadance and Shining Armor's royal wedding. She cheers up a grumpy Twilight with an apple fritter during the wedding preparations. In Apple Family Reunion, Applejack shows her skill at making apple fritters to her relatives. In the episode Rainbow Falls, she makes an abundance of apple brown bettys for the Ponyville air relay team. She stops a cow stampede in Applebuck Season with only the help of her dog, Winona. Twilight Sparkle seeks her help first when she is looking for a way to herd the Parasprites out of Ponyville in Swarm of the Century. Applejack and her family also herded the Pinkie Pies together as Twilight had instructed in Too Many Pinkie Pies. During the royal wedding preparations, Applejack crafts a heart-shaped ice sculpture. Throughout the series, Applejack tells Twilight Sparkle about the way things are in Ponyville. She gets upset with Twilight for using magic during Winter Wrap Up, and tells her "That's not how we do it 'round here, Twilight, and especially not on mah farm", although she quickly regrets her outburst when Twilight runs off in tears. She explains to Twilight in Feeling Pinkie Keen that "those of us who have been in Ponyville a while, have learned over time that, if Pinkie's-a-twichin', you better listen." In Call of the Cutie, Applejack tells her sister that she was the last one in her class to get a cutie mark, a trait that seems to run in their family; Granny Smith and Big McIntosh were also the last ponies in their classes to get their cutie marks. In The Cutie Mark Chronicles, Applejack tells the Cutie Mark Crusaders the story of how she got her cutie mark. It begins with a young Applejack leaving the farm to live with her upper class relatives, the Oranges, in a big city called Manehattan. However, she finds it hard to fit in and becomes terribly homesick. The rainbow left in the wake of Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom convinces her to return home. Applejack realizes that she truly belongs in the family farm, and her cutie mark, three apples, appears. Applejack's immediate and extended family is featured in the show multiple times. This includes her big brother Big McIntosh, her little sister Apple Bloom, her grandmother Granny Smith, and many more distant relatives. The episode Pinkie Apple Pie suggests that Pinkie Pie may be among these distant relatives, but all evidence shown leaves this ambiguous.

AppleJack: Wha-What happened? Are you okay, Herdier?

Herdier: Yeah... Geez... My head hurts.

Herdier is a light brown, canine Pokémon with a short snout. Its face has long, cream fur, which forms a mustache and a three-pointed crest. Its ears are large and perked, and it has a black nose. It has shaggy dark blue fur covering its body and short tail. This hard, thick fur serves to protect Herdier from attacks. It has four short legs, with three-toed paws. Each paw has a dark blue paw pad that can be seen in Pokédex 3D Pro. Herdier is very loyal, and it will help its Trainer raise other Pokémon. It has helped Trainers since long ago. He has a brown hat.

Pokedex: Herdier, the Loyal Dog Pokémon, and the evolved form of Lillipup. Herdier's hard black fur softens its opponent's attacks like armor.

Bisca: Are you alright?!

AppleJack: (stands up) Yeah... Who are you?!

Alzack: My name is Alzack.

Bisca: Bisca.

Bayonetta: Bayonetta.

AppleJack: Nice to meet ya! I'm so glad you're here!

Herdier: Yeah!

Sandy: AppleJack!

Terry: Herdier!

AppleJack: Hey, guys!

Sandra[1] "Sandy" Cheeks[2] is the tritagonist of the SpongeBob SquarePants television series. She is the most notable and the only main female character in the series. Sandy is a squirrel and is SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star's friend. Sandy is notable for her Texas characteristics and knowledges of Karate and science. As revealed in the episode "Patrick SmartPants," and the SpongeBob special "Atlantis SquarePantis," Sandy's full name is Sandra, with the name "Sandy" just being a nickname. Sandy comes from the state of Texas, known from the episode Texas, but she exhibits many characteristics of a stereotypical "cowgirl" character by going to every city in Texas. She speaks with a heavy Southern accent, and uses typical Southern slang words and phrases, such as "howdy" and "y'all". She is very fond of her homeland and its culture, as most notably seen in the episode "Texas," in which she grows homesick for it and considers leaving Bikini Bottom to return to Texas. In that same episode, she takes great offense at SpongeBob and Patrick's negative remarks about Texas, and violently attacks them when they continue to insult it. Sandy is most likely one of the most intelligent and levelheaded characters on the show. She is a multi-talented scientist and inventor, and originally came to Bikini Bottom to study sea creatures and their lifestyles. In "Chimps Ahoy," it reveals that she is employed by a trio of chimpanzees from the surface, named Professor Percy, Dr. Marmalade, and Lord Reginald. As an inventor, Sandy is capable of creating extremely advanced devices with ease. Her inventions include a manned space ship, a teleporter, a submarine that can shrink to microscopic size and go inside a person's body (Squidward Tentacles), and even a Protogenerator 2000 cloning device. Sandy is also very athletic and physically fit. She and SpongeBob share a favorite pastime of karate, and frequently fight each other for fun. The karate they use appears to be stylized to fit that of "play karate," as they both mainly fight with chops and kicks in a cartoonish manner. There also appears to be other forms of fighting in the series, most notably in "Karate Island," where three other fish demonstrate unique fighting styles, (which looks more like stylized versions of Kung Fu rather than Karate.) Sandy also enjoys extreme sports and thrill seeking, which SpongeBob joins her in on the occasion, most notably in "Prehibernation Week." Sandy possesses immense strength, and is likely the strongest creature in Bikini Bottom. She is often seen at Goo Lagoon lifting weights with Larry the Lobster, of whom she is a good friend, and other muscular fish. In "MuscleBob BuffPants," Sandy shows SpongeBob her immense biceps and an intense daily exercise routine. In that same episode, she wins the eighth annual Goo Lagoon anchor toss competition, tossing an enormous anchor 510 yards. In various other episodes such as "Karate Island," "Christmas Who?", and "Whelk Attack," Sandy usually tends to briefly, but prominently, display her muscular body. When she is on her exercise hamster wheel, she can be seen wearing a white hoodie and blue workout sweats. At night, she wears a nightgown. In "Sandy's Rocket," she wears a light blue nightgown and is shown for a split second until the camera cut to her face. In "Karate Choppers," she wears a lavender nightgown while karate chopping over the phone with SpongeBob. In "Survival of the Idiots," Sandy wears a pink nightgown throughout the episode. In "Overbooked," she wears a purple nightgown, while giving a presentation to her colleagues. Sandy is usually kind and caring for SpongeBob, and is known to help him out when he's feeling lost as seen in newer episodes, however in older episodes she is shown to be much more crazy. For example in "Prehibernation Week," she is shown to be more crazy than ever when she forces SpongeBob to play rather dangerous games, thus leaving SpongeBob to run away. She then forced all Bikini Bottomites to search nonstop for days on end looking for him, to the point when they all ran and hid from her just like SpongeBob. Another example is in "Texas," she cried several times throughout the episode because she missed Texas. SpongeBob and Patrick then made fun of Texas. She was offended by SpongeBob and Patrick mocking Texas, and thus she chased both of them down and brutally attacked Patrick. She has also been shown to have a strong competitive streak and a high opinion of herself. In "Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm," she completely ignores SpongeBob's warnings about the Alaskan Bull Worm and tells him that she is "too Texas tough", only to discover the hard way that the Bull Worm is indeed too much for her to handle. In "Pressure," she continuously brags that land creatures are better than sea creatures and nearly drowns herself in an attempt to "prove" it. In "Survival of the Idiots," Sandy is shown during her hibernation as an obese, monstrous version of herself (prior to going into hibernation, animals must have tremendous amounts of body fat and energy reserves in order to survive the winter). SpongeBob and Patrick enter her snow-filled Treedome and disturb her sleep, and the semi-conscious Sandy viciously attacks them, believing them to be "Dirty Dan" and "Pinhead Larry", two outlaws from her dreams.

Sandy: We finally found ya!

Terry: Are you hurt?!

Terry the Kid (テリー・ザ・キッド), is a fictional character from Yudetamago's manga and anime series Kinnikuman: Nisei. In the English version his name is Terry "The Grand" Kenyon. Terry is voiced by Toshiyuki Morikawa, Ai Nonaka (young)/Frank Frankson (US)/Marcelo Campos(Brazil) Terry is the son of the Texas wrestling legend, Terryman. His mother is Natsuko Shōno, a Japanese reporter, which may obviously make Kid a Japanese-American. Kid always believed that Suguru Muscle (Suguru Kinniku) stole the fame from his father, and held a grudge against the Muscles because of it, saying that he will come in first place to Mantaro Muscle and prove that his family is better. He even hated his father because of all this, and always said that he is nothing like him. After he learns about the power of friendship, he changes his ways and becomes best friends with Mantaro, but he still works independently now and then. Kid has a soft spot for many things, and is always willing to support his team. He even gave up the Chojin Olympics to save a little boy from drowning. Even though his family's moves aren't as much of a powerhouse as others, he is still able to do critical damage on his opponent. Like Terryman, he will sometimes refer to others as You (ユー Yū) and himself in the first person as Me (ミー Mī). As his father was frequently referred to as Terry (テリー Terī) in the original series, Terry the Kid is usually referred to as Kid (キッド Kiddo) in order to differentiate the two of them. However, in order to differentiate Kid from Mantaro, who in the dub is referred to as "Kid Muscle," in that dub Kid is referred to as "Terry," and Terryman is usually addressed using his full name. Terry the Kid is Tamaki Maekawa's (Trixie in the English anime) love interest; the relationship is mostly compared to the one held by Terryman and Natsuko Shōno, since Kid is American and Tamaki is Japanese.

AppleJack: No! I'm fine! I would like to introduced to Alzack, Bisca, and Bayonetta! Guys, this is Terry and Sandy!

Together: Hi!

Trio: Hello!

Bayonetta: You have been sent here by a mysterious cloaked man, too?

AppleJack: Yes!

Herdier: He just didn't say a word!

Terry: He just do it!

Alzack: Don't worry! Fairy Tail will get you home!

Terry: Really?!

Bisca: Yes! You three should join our team!

AppleJack: We accept! Yee-haw!

Herdier: But, who are you looking for?!

Bayonetta: Team Natsu, Makarov, and Donphan. They were on a mission and never returned.

Banette: Yeah... So, we're searching for them.

Bayonette: Care to help?

Sandy: Yes! We'll search here!

Everyone: Lead the way!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Herdier: Huh?!

AppleJack: Find something?!

Herdier: Yeah! Look!

Terry: Footprints!

Sandy: And it's heading straight to that caynon.

Mirajane: That's called Clover Caynon.

Bisca: Mirajane.

Snivy: Lopunny.

Alzack: What are you doing here?

Mirajane: Just walking.

Lopunny: Yeah!

Sandslash: Figures!

Mirajane: Anyway, Clover Caynon is very dangerous due to the natural resources.

Lopunny: Nobody ever return from Clover Caynon alive. Even the bravest mage haven't return.

Terry: Wha?! We need to find them! Right now!

Sandy: Yeah!

AppleJack: Okay! Let's search!

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: We're lost!

Charmander: Yeah! Horrible day!

Lucy: Calm down.

Gardevoir: They're's no time to panick.

Natsu: It IS time to panick!

Charmander: Also, we're starving!

Elsa: I know...

Toshiro: We shouldn't bring food.

Hiccup: Yeah... Right, Toothless?

Toothless: (nods head)

Hiccup: Don't worry. We'll get something to eat somehow.

Andropov: Hiccup's right! We'll find something to eat.

Gray: How?!

Beartic: I want a sundae!

Gray: Me, too!

Together: (crying)

Toshiro: Calm down, you two!

Elsa: Yeah! Please?!

Erza: (sighs)

Blaziken: They need to calm down.

Erza: Yeah... We'll need to find something to eat quick.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Happy: (sighs) Huh?! Ha...! It's Hane-Sakana. Also known as, the Winged-Fish. Yummy!

Hane-Sakana (羽魚 Hane Sakana), also called Winged Fish, are creatures that live in Earth Land. As its name suggests, Hane-Sakana appears like a giant and colorful blue fish with a pair of yellow wings on its head. They usually fly around and constantly say "I can fly!", "You can fly!" or "Can you fly?".[1] They can also be light blue and fly in schools during their migration periods.[2] Hane-Sakana are inedible; their taste is considered to be so disgusting that a job request was created (worth 30,000 ) for a daredevil who would be willing to eat a Hane-Sakana. Even Happy, who loves fish in any possible form, will not eat them.[1]

Natsu: Hane-Sakana?!

Charmander: Yummy! Let's catch some!

Happy: And eat them!

Trio: Alright!

Sugar: Hane-Sakana?

Andropov: What's that?

Erza: Hane-Sakana are said to be a legendary delicacy.

Blaziken: They live in Earth Land.

Elsa: Interesting!

Toshiro: Yeah...

Gray: Let's go catch some Hane-Sakana!

Beartic: Right! We'll just eat some!

Gray: Yeah! Let's start!

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Okay! Hm...! I can already taste it!

Charmander: Right!

Gray: Sh...! Shut up, Natsu and Charmander!

Beartic: We're trying to have some peace and quiet!

Sugar: (sighs)

Erza: Typical!

Makarov: Hm...

Donphan: Still no tug?

Makarov: No... Huh?! I got one! (pulls rope)

Donphan: I'll help! (pulls rope)

Together: Woah!

Magikarp: Magikarp!

Magikarp is a medium-sized fish Pokémon with large, heavy reddish-orange scales. It has large, vacant eyes and pink lips. Its pectoral and tail fins are white, but it has a stiff, three-peaked fin on its back and stomach that are both yellow. It also has long barbels. The barbels are white on a female and tan on a male. A long-lived Magikarp is able to utilize its immense splashing power to leap high enough to scale mountains. It also has a strong enough immune system to survive in the most polluted of waters. However, it is usually overlooked by Trainers because of its perceived weakness: even in the heat of battle it will do nothing but flop around. It is not a strong swimmer, and currents in the water will sweep it downstream. It is normally seen using its former signature move, Splash, to leap out of the water, which makes them easy targets to predators such as Pidgeot. It is believed that the ancestors of Magikarp were actually much stronger than modern Magikarp, and this led scientists to research this species. Magikarp is found in many bodies of water, such as lakes, rivers, and ponds. However, due to its weak swimming ability it usually lives downstream of the water's flow.

Pokedex: Magikarp, the Fish Pokémon. Magikarp can live in the dirtiest of water. It jumps very well and can evolve into Gyarados.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone: A Magikarp?!

Natsu: Jeez...! Magikarp are so weak!

Charmander: Yeah!

Makarov: It's not as weak as you think.

Everyone: Wha?!

Donphan: Magikarp can jump well and can survived any type of water no matter what.

Makarov: Right. Go, Pokeball!

Magikarp: Huh?!

Makarov: I caught a Magikarp.

Donphan: Right.

Natsu: Well, I'll catch some Fire and Dragon-types!

Charmander: Yeah!

Makarov: (sighs)

_Few Minutes Later... _

Rias: We only got one!

Macargo: That means we need to share it!

Natsu: No way!

Charmander: I'm starving!

Gray: Natsu! No!

Erza: Stop fighting!

Everyone: (bickering)

Happy: Yummy! (eats Hane-Sakana)

Everyone: No! (crying) (stomach growling) Now, we have no food!

Happy: Ew! Disgusting!

Lucy: Wait a minute!

Gardevoir: The Hane-Sakana is actually disgusting?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone: (walking)

Natsu: Look!

Charmander: A village!

Bloom: Alright! Maybe we could ask the people if we could have some of the food!

Rias: Right!

Gray: Let's run for it!

Everyone: Okay! (starts running) Huh?!

Toshiro: This place is empty!

Elsa: More like abandon for years.

Charmander: It sure looks creepy!

Natsu: Yeah! There could be surprises ahead!

Charmander: And it'll be a scary one.

Together: What was that?!

Pamela: Boo!

Pamela Ibis (パメラ・イービス) is a recurring character in the Atelier series. Pamela is a cheerful and flirty ghost who has played various roles. She has appeared in 8 of the core games. Her first appearance was in Atelier Judie: The Alchemist of Gramnad, and her last appearance was in Atelier Meruru: The Apprentice of Arland. One particular point that reocurrs with Pamela in each of her appearances is that she can never recall the circumstances surrounding her death. It never comes to light, even through side quests related to her, and is always kept a mystery. Despite the rather dark ambiguity that involves her unknown demise, she has grown accustomed to being a ghost and makes the most of her spectral existence. This is often noted in that she enjoys scaring others as a practical joke and is always in good spirits. In Atelier Iris, Pamela appears as a ghost who is friends with some of the children of Kavoc. Pamela can't remember how she died, or where her corpse is, so she wanders around hoping to find it and restore her lost memories. Despite this gloomy mission, she remains upbeat. She enjoys being a ghost and sneaking up on people. Pamela Ibis encounters Edge Vanhite and his party at the Grimoire Castle as the librarian and occasionally provides them with help. Pamela is a shopkeeper in Atelier Rorona. Rorona discovered her in the Catacombs inside of a teddy bear. Pamela decided to stay in Arland, but became bored easily. She later opens up a shop next to R&amp;T Sundries. Pamela has moved from Alanya to Arls to open her own store in Atelier Meruru. Meruru can register items at Pamela's Store. She has abandoned her human body, and has decided to go with her ghost body. She is delighted by the initial scared reactions of the people in the kingdom, as everyone where she lived before has long since grown used to her being a ghost. In Trinity Universe, Pamela appears as a ghost who works at an inn on Empyria. She likes to pull pranks on others, with Prinnies being her favorite ones to pull pranks on. She is cheerful, but often sounds like she doesn't have any real opinion. She is an old friend of Violet Platane and a friend to the demon dog king Kanata. She is considered "empty-headed" by Etna, and together with Flonne, the two make up the "Broken Brain Duo".[1]

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Together: (screams) (falls down)

Pamela: (laughs) I got you good! (laughs) Yamask!

Yamask: You got them?!

Pamela: Yes!

Yamask is a shadow-like Pokémon holding a mask that has a face from its time as a human. It has two shadowy, tendril-like arms and large, red eyes. It also has a small tail-like appendage that holds the mask. Due to being a human long ago, it has memories of being a human. If someone wears the mask Yamask carries, they will become possessed by the Yamask in question. Sometimes, it looks at this mask and cries, apparently in longing. Yamask is known to wander the ruins of ancient civilizations.

Pokedex: Yamask, the Spirit Pokémon. Yamask is a Ghost-type Pokémon that wanders the ruins of ancient civilizations.

Natsu: That wasn't funny!

Charmander: Yeah!

Pamela: Sorry!

Makarov: Who are you?

Pamela: I'm Pamela. And this is my partner, Yamask.

Yamask: Hello.

Donphan: Nice to meet you.

Pamela: Actually, I already know all your names.

Lucy: Really?!

Yamask: Of course!

Erza: Interesting...

Gray: But, are you a ghost?

Pamela: Yes!

Natsu: Ghost?!

Charmander: We're getting out of here!

Together: Run!

Erza: No way!

Elsa: She's not going to hurt us!

Natsu: Really?!

Together: Yes!

Charmander: What a relief!

Together: Sorry!

Pamela: That's okay! Sorry I scare you!

Yamask: It's just that we love to surprise people!

Natsu: Okay!

Bloom: That's all you do?

Pamela: Yup!

Blaziken: Typical...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: Alright, everyone! We need to investigate the area!

Blaziken: And whatever you do, do not eat any food, even if they look tasty!

Everyone: Okay!

Erza: Hm... Gray, Beartic, Elsa, Toshiro, Andropov, Sugar, Natsu, Charmander, Bloom, Hiccup, Toothless, and Happy!

Everyone: Yes?!

Blaziken: We need you to look for some mushrooms!

Natsu: That's easy!

Happy: We'll find them!

Gray: Right!

Erza: And remember what we say!

Everyone: We know!

_In the Woods... _

Natsu: Look! Mushrooms!

Happy: We hit the jackpot!

Gray: Now, let's eat some!

Hiccup: Are you sure that's safe?!

Beartic: Of course! It's not like we'll have side effects!

Andropov: But, Erza and Blaziken says we're not allowed to eat anything!

Natsu: C'mon! We're hungry!

Mario: They're-a right!

Everyone: Huh?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mario (Japanese: マリオ Hepburn: Mario?) is a fictional character in the Mario video game franchise, created by Nintendo's Japanese video game designer, Shigeru Miyamoto. Serving as the company's mascot and the eponymous protagonist of the series, Mario has appeared in over 200 video games since his creation. Depicted as a short, pudgy, Italian plumber who resides in the Mushroom Kingdom, his adventures generally center upon rescuing Princess Peach from the Koopa villain Bowser. His younger brother is Luigi. The Mario franchise is the best-selling video game franchise of all time.[1] Over 210 million units of the overall Mario series of games have been sold.[2] Outside of the Super Mario platform series, other Mario genres include the Mario Kart racing series, sports games such as the Mario Tennis and Mario Golf series, role-playing games such as Super Mario RPG and Paper Mario, and educational games such as Mario Is Missing! and Mario's Time Machine. The franchise has branched into several mediums, including television shows, film, comics and a line of licensed merchandise. Since 1995, Mario has been voiced by Charles Martinet.[3] Shigeru Miyamoto created Mario while developing Donkey Kong in an attempt to produce a best-selling video game for Nintendo; previous titles like Sheriff had not achieved the same success as titles like Pac-Man. Originally, Miyamoto wanted to create a video game that used the characters Popeye, Bluto, and Olive Oyl.[4] At the time, however, Miyamoto was unable to acquire a license to use the characters (and would not until 1982), so he ended up making Jumpman (later known as Mario), Donkey Kong, and Pauline.[4] In the early stages of Donkey Kong, Mario was unable to jump, and the focus was to escape a maze. However, Miyamoto enabled Mario to jump, saying "If you had a barrel rolling towards you, what would you do?"[5][6] Miyamoto originally named the character "Mr. Video", and he was to be used in every video game Miyamoto developed.[7] According to a widely circulated story, during localization of Donkey Kong for North American audiences, Nintendo of America's warehouse landlord Mario Segale confronted his then-president Minoru Arakawa, demanding back rent. Following a heated argument in which the Nintendo employees eventually convinced Segale he would be paid, they opted to name the character in the game Mario after him.[8][9] Miyamoto commented that if he had named Mario "Mr. Video", Mario likely would have "disappeared off the face of the Earth."[6] By Miyamoto's own account, Mario's profession was chosen to fit with the game design. Since Donkey Kong was set on a construction site, Mario was made into a carpenter. When he appeared again in Mario Bros., it was decided he should be a plumber, since a lot of the game is played in underground settings.[10] Mario's character design, particularly his large nose, draws on western influences; once he became a plumber, Miyamoto decided to "put him in New York" and make him Italian,[10] lightheartedly attributing Mario's nationality to his mustache.[11] Other sources have Mario's profession chosen to be carpenter in an effort to depict the character as an ordinary hard worker, and make it easier for players to identify with him.[12] After a colleague suggested that Mario more closely resembled a plumber, Miyamoto changed Mario's profession accordingly and developed Mario Bros.,[4] featuring the character in the sewers of New York City.[13] Due to the graphical limitations of arcade hardware at the time, Miyamoto clothed the character in red overalls and a blue shirt to contrast against each other and the background. A red cap was added to let Miyamoto avoid drawing the character's hairstyle, forehead, and eyebrows, as well as to circumvent the issue of animating his hair as he jumped.[4][10] To make him appear human onscreen despite his small size, Mario was given distinct features, prominently a large nose and a mustache, which avoided the need to draw a mouth and facial expressions on the small onscreen character.[14] Miyamoto developed Mario with the idea of using him as a "go to" character that could be put into any title as needed, albeit in cameo appearances, as at the time Miyamoto was not expecting Mario to become popular.[7] To this end, he originally called the character "Mr. Video", comparing his intent to have Mario appear in later games to the cameos done by Alfred Hitchcock within Hitchcock's films.[15] Over time, Mario's appearance has become more defined; blue eyes, white gloves, brown shoes, a red "M" in a white circle on the front of his hat and gold buttons on his overalls have been added. The colors of his shirt and overalls were also reversed from a blue shirt with red overalls to a red shirt with blue overalls. Miyamoto attributed this process to the different development teams and artists for each game as well as advances in technology as time has gone on.[12] Nintendo has never revealed Mario's full name, stating only that it was not "Mario Mario" despite the implication of the Mario Bros. series' title, its use in the live-action film adaptation, and information given in the Prima official Guidebook to Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga.[16] Mario was originally portrayed as a two-dimensional sprite, but in later games, he is shown as a three-dimensional, polygonal model. He is depicted as a portly plumber who lives in the fictional land of the Mushroom Kingdom with Luigi, his younger, taller brother.[4][50][51] In the television series and film, Mario and Luigi are originally from Brooklyn, New York.[50] Little is known of Mario's childhood, though the infant version of Mario, Baby Mario, first appeared in 1995 in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, and has often appeared in Nintendo sports games since that time. Baby Mario has a major role along with Baby Luigi in Mario &amp; Luigi: Partners in Time and appears in Yoshi's Island DS. He (along with the adult Mario) is voiced by Charles Martinet.[52] Mario's occupation is plumbing, though in the original Donkey Kong games he is a carpenter.[53] Mario has had several other occupations: in the Dr. Mario series of puzzle games, which debuted in 1990,[40] Mario is portrayed as a medical physician named "Dr. Mario";[54] in the Game Boy game Mario's Picross, Mario is an archaeologist; and in Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis, Mario is the president of a profitable toy-making company.[55] Mario is also an athlete in various Mario sports titles including Mario Sports Mix, Mario Strikers Charged, and Mario Golf: World Tour; as well as a kart racer in the Mario Kart series. Mario usually saves Princess Peach and the Mushroom Kingdom and purges antagonists, such as Bowser, from various areas. Mario has gained fame in the Mushroom Kingdom due to his heroic deeds, as shown in Mario &amp; Luigi: Superstar Saga, where the brothers are referred to as "superstars".[56] Since his first game, Mario has usually had the role of saving the damsel in distress.[50] Originally, he had to rescue his girlfriend Pauline in Donkey Kong from Donkey Kong.[57] Pauline was soon replaced by a new damsel in distress, Princess Peach, in Super Mario Bros.,[4] but returned in the Game Boy remake of Donkey Kong in 1994, and in Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis in 2006, although the character is now described as "Mario's friend".[58] Mario has rescued Princess Peach multiple times since Super Mario Bros.[50] In a role reversal, Peach rescues Mario in Super Princess Peach.[59] Mario rescued Princess Daisy of Sarasaraland in Super Mario Land,[60] but Luigi seems to be more linked to her. In Super Smash Bros. Melee, the text explaining Daisy's trophy states that "after her appearance in Mario Golf, gossips portrayed her as Luigi's answer to Mario's Peach".[61] Luigi is Mario's younger brother.[51] He is a companion in the Mario games,[51] and the character whom the second player controls in two-player sessions of many of the video games,[62] though he occasionally rescues Mario, as seen in Mario is Missing! and Luigi's Mansion.[63] Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins for the Game Boy saw the arrival of Wario, Mario's greedy counterpart, who is often Mario's antagonist or an antihero.[64] Yoshi is a dinosaur whose species is also named Yoshi.[65] They vary in color, but the original Yoshi is green.[65] Yoshi serves as Mario's mount in games such as Super Mario World,[65] and is depicted as a more sentient creature in games like Super Mario Kart and Yoshi's Island.[citation needed] During the development of Donkey Kong, Mario was known as Jumpman.[4] Jumping—both to access places and as an offensive move—is a common gameplay element in Mario games, especially the Super Mario series. By the time Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars was released, jumping became such a signature act of Mario that the player was often tasked with jumping to prove to NPCs that he was Mario. Mario's most commonly portrayed form of attack is jumping to stomp on the heads of enemies, first used in Super Mario Bros. This jump-stomp move may entirely crush smaller enemies on the stage, and usually deals damage to larger ones, sometimes causing secondary effects.[4] This attack often enables Mario to knock the turtle-like Koopa Troopas into or out of their shells, which can be used as weapons.[4] Subsequent games have elaborated on Mario's jumping-related abilities. Super Mario World added the ability to spin-jump, which allows Mario to break blocks beneath him. The Game Boy version of Donkey Kong allowed Mario to jump higher with consecutive jumps, and perform a back-flip. In Super Mario 64, Mario gains new jumping abilities such as these: a sideways somersault; a ground pound, which is a high-impact downward thrusting motion; and the "Wall Jump", which propels him upwards by kicking off walls.[citation needed] Mario uses items, which give him various powers, and differ between the games he is in. The first power-up Mario ever used was the Hammer in Donkey Kong.[57] Super Mario Bros. introduced the basic three power-ups that have become staples for the series, especially the 2D games — the Super Mushroom, which causes Mario to grow larger; the Fire Flower, which allows Mario to throw fireballs; and the Starman, which gives Mario temporary invincibility. These powers have appeared regularly throughout the series.[4] Throughout the series' history, there have been several kinds of Mushroom power-ups, including the 1-Up Mushroom, which gives Mario an extra life; the Poison Mushroom, which causes Mario to either shrink or die;[66] the Mega Mushroom, which causes Mario to grow very large; and the Mini Mushroom, which causes Mario to shrink.[67] A reoccurring power-up throughout the series is an item that gives Mario the ability of flight. The first of this type was introduced in Super Mario Bros. 3: one power-up, which gives Mario a raccoon suit, is called the Super Leaf,[68] while another is called the Tanooki Suit (a transliteration of Tanuki) and grants Mario the ability to fly or turn into a statue.[69] In Super Mario World, an item called the Cape Feather was introduced that gave Mario a cape.[70] In Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins, a carrot was available that gave Mario rabbit ears that allowed him to fly,[69] and in Super Mario 64, Mario could acquire an item called the Wing Cap, which temporarily gave him the ability of flight.[71] Super Mario Sunshine introduces a pump-water spraying device named "F.L.U.D.D.", which abilities included spraying water and hovering.[72] Super Mario Galaxy introduced new power-ups, including the Bee Mushroom, which turned Mario into a bee and allowed him to fly temporarily; the Boo Mushroom, which turned Mario into a ghost, allowing him to float and pass through walls; the Spring Mushroom, which encased Mario in a spring, allowing him to jump higher; and the Ice Flower, which allowed the player to temporarily walk on water and lava without sinking or taking damage.[73] Super Mario Galaxy 2 introduced even more power ups alongside those introduced in Super Mario Galaxy, including the Cloud Flower which allows Mario to create platforms in midair and Rock Mario, which transforms Mario into a boulder that could be used to break through barriers.[74] New Super Mario Bros. Wii updated the Ice Flower, which then allowed Mario to shoot ice balls that temporally froze enemies; and also introduced the Propeller Mushroom, which allows him to fly; as well as the Penguin Suit, which allows Mario to easily traverse ice and swim through water in addition to shooting ice balls. Super Mario 3D Land introduced the Boomerang Flower, which allows Mario to throw boomerangs at nearby enemies; and the Statue Leaf, which allows Mario to turn to a statue. In New Super Mario Bros. U, a Super Acorn makes its debut. This transforms Mario to his new Flying Squirrel form where he can glide and stick on walls. Super Mario 3D World introduced the Super Bell, which transforms Mario into his Cat form as well as a Double Cherry to make multiple copies of himself.[citation needed]

Natsu: Wait a minute! Are you Mario?!

Mario: That's-a me-a!

Gray: Wow! You're one of the most famous people I know!

Mario: Thank-a you!

Flareon: Yeah!

Flareon is a quadruped Pokémon with three small toes and a yellow paw pad on each foot. It has long ears, dark eyes, and a small black nose. Its body is covered in reddish-orange fur. However, its bushy tail, fluffy collar, and a tuft of fur on its head are yellow. It will fluff out its collar to cool down its high body temperature. This high temperature is caused by its internal flame sac. Flareon stores and heats inhaled air in this sac, and then exhales it as fire. Flareon is mostly found in populated areas, and is rarely seen in the wilderness. She wears an orange hat with the ''F'' on top.

Pokedex: Flareon, the Flame Pokémon. Flareon is the evolved form of Eevee. The air it inhales is ignited by a flame in its body and expelled as fire.

Happy: You're welcome!

Mario: Anyway-a, you have-a been told-a not to eat anything-a!

Natsu: C'mon! We're starving!

Charmander: We haven't eat all day!

Gray: Yeah!

Mario: Well, it's isn't right-a! Huh?!

Flareon: They're eating it anyway!

Mario: Hey!

Flareon: Stop eating!

Toshiro: Yeah!

Elsa: This isn't right!

Andropov: You really shouldn't eat the mushrooms!

Sugar: Please?!

Everyone: They're ignoring us...!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone: Wha?!

Toshiro: Um... Natsu?

Natsu: What's wrong?!

Gray: Yeah! You look... nervous!

Beartic: Yeah!

Elsa: Here! (gives them a mirror)

Charmander: Huh?!

Beartic: We have mushrooms!

Happy: On top of our heads!

Andropov: We warn you!

Natsu: (laughs at Gray and Beartic) You look absolutely ridiculous!

Gray: (laughs at Natsu, Charmander, and Happy) You, too!

Beartic: (laughs at Natsu, Charmander, and Happy) Yeah!

Bloom: (sighs)

Everyone: Now they're arguing?!

Andropov: This is getting ridiculous!

Everyone: Yeah!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: What's going on?!

Gardevoir: Why does Natsu, Charmander, Happy, Gray, and Beartic has mushrooms on their heads?!

Andropov: Well, they ate the mushrooms that Erza said not to eat anything!

Sugar: It's true!

Pamela: That's bad!

Toshiro: It is!

Hiccup: We warn them!

Toothless: (nods in agreement)

Erza: Oh, really?!

Natsu: Hey, Erza!

Blaziken: We already told you not to eat anything!

Mario: Told-a you!

Gray: Please, don't use punishment on us!

Natsu: We'll do anything! Anything!

Charmander: Please?!

Erza: Hpmh! Okay... I'll give you one more chance...

Blaziken: Anyway, we need to get back to Makarov and Donphan.

Natsu: Thanks!

Gray: You're the best!

Erza: Right...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Makarov: Look!

Erza: Huh?!

Donphan: We found something!

Blaziken: It looks strange!

Makarov: It is!

Onix: Who's there?!

Erza: It's Onix!

Onix resembles a giant chain of gray boulders that become smaller towards the tail. There is a rocky spine on its head and a pair of black eyes right beneath it. This Pokémon has a magnet in its brain that serves as an internal compass. Its body absorbs many hard objects, making its body very solid. As it grows older, it becomes more rounded and smoother, eventually becoming similar to black diamonds. Onix tunnels under the ground at over fifty miles per hour, which causes tremors and a terrifying roar that echoes a long way. The massive, winding tunnels it leaves behind are used as homes by Diglett. Onix loves to eat the large boulders it encounters while burrowing underground. As seen in the Pokémon Stadium series, Onix is capable of rotating its head, or any part of their body, a full 360 degrees. It is a very aggressive Pokémon that will constantly attack humans and Pokémon when it is in pain, as seen in the anime. Onix can be found in mountains and caves, though it prefers underground tunnels with little light.

Pokedex: Onix, the Rock Snake Pokémon. It tunnels through the ground which shakes when it raises its thunderous roar. It can move the ground at fifty miles per hour.

Onix: You! You'll be crushed by me! Rock Throw!

Erza: Watch out!

Makarov: Donphan, Rapid Spin!

Donphan: Rapid Spin!

Onix: Rapid Spin, huh?!

Blaziken: High Jump Kick!

Onix: Mud Shot!

Donphan: Rapid Spin!

Onix: (screams) I can't see!

Erza: Go, Pokeball!

Onix: No!

Erza: I caught an Onix!

Blaziken: Alright!

Makarov: Good job. You've caught Onix.

Donphan: Impressive.

Erza: Thanks. Huh?!

[MOANING]

Together: Woah!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone: Huh?!

Pamela: Did you heard that?!

Yamask: Yeah!

Mario: It-a sounds like-a moaning!

Flareon: From who?!

Charmander: Hooray! The mushrooms have fall!

Natsu: Yeah!

Happy: But, mine didn't! Unfair!

Bloom: Don't worry! It'll fall off soon!

Happy: Aye...!

Gray: Let's investigate!

Natsu: Okay!

Everyone: Wait!

Hiccup: Do they always act like this?!

Gardevoir: Yeah!

Hiccup: (sighs) Toothless, fly me to the village!

Toothless: (picks up Hiccup) (flies)

Andropov: Unfair...

Toshiro: (sighs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Carrie: What's going on?!

Carrie Krueger is a supporting character in The Amazing World of Gumball. She is a depressed ghost who is in Miss Simian's class at Elmore Junior High. Her first appearance was a cameo in "The Third" and her first major appearence in "The Ghost." It was revealed in "The Mirror", that a man named Vladus Lovus Lokowitchki (formerly known as The Snatcher) is her father. Carrie is a white, translucent ghost with a bow that seems to be a skull with wings. Her arms rest in front of her body, and her hair covers her left eye. She also has a magenta and cyan lining around her, making her seem 3D. When her teeth are visible, they are shown to be sharp and pointed. She normally has black eyebrows. Carrie is a stereotypical "emo" who enjoys being miserable (although she considered and once referred to herself as a 'punk rock chick' in "The Pony"). Unlike most emo kids, who usually only hang out with other emos, Carrie is a social floater who will talk to anyone, possibly because Elmore Junior High lacks other emos. She regularly interacts with the other girls and usually participates in Gumball and the rest of the class' antics. In "The Pony", a softer side of her was shown when she saw A Pony's Tail by mistake and admitted that she found it touching.

Casper: What's wrong, Carrie?

Casper the Friendly Ghost is the protagonist of the Famous Studios theatrical animated cartoon series of the same name. As his name indicates, he is a ghost, yet he is quite personable.[1] According to the 1995 feature film Casper, his family name is McFadden, making his "full" name Casper McFadden. Given that Casper is depicted as a ghostly, portly little boy, there is a controversy among fans and critics of the series as to whether or not he is a dead child. Early Casper cartoons seemed to suggest this, as they portrayed him residing beside a headstone. Specifically, the short "There's Good Boos To-Night" featured Ferdie, a fox befriended by Casper, coming back from the dead as a ghost. Casper's death (as well as the reason why he became friendly) have been disputed since that time. This somewhat macabre premise was later abandoned in favor of the idea that ghosts were merely a type of supernatural being, similar to ghouls, goblins, etc. He was thereafter portrayed with feet and shown to have ghostly parents and became slightly slimmer. In the 1960s and 1970s, the stock answer provided by Harvey Comics in response to those wondering how Casper died was that he was a ghost simply because his parents were already ghosts when they were married.[2] The 1995 feature film Casper, however, revived the notion that Casper was a deceased human and provided a brief account of his death. According to the film, Casper was a young adolescent who went sledding all day and died of pneumonia. The first direct-to-video film to follow the feature, Casper: A Spirited Beginning, showed Casper's early days as a ghost, not showing how he died and ignoring the story provided in the previous film, although it does explain how he became friendly.

Carrie: Look at the houses!

Casper: Are they...?!

Carrie: Yup! They're starting to move!

Everyone: Woah!

Elsa: Look!

Toshiro: The houses...

Andropov: They're moving on their own!

Hiccup: That's impossible!

Erza: Why are the houses moving?!

Makarov: Hm...

Donphan: Now, they're actually monsters!

Makarov: This is bad!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Erza! Makarov! Donphan!

Charmander: What's happening?!

Makarov: I think this is the work of Alive!

Everyone: Alive?!

Donphan: It's a forbidden magic where you can turn inanimate objects into living creatures!

Carrie: Jeez... That's the cause of this?

Pamela: Oh hey, Carrie and Casper!

Carrie: You know, someone need to be punished because of this.

Makarov: I know! But, while we were investigating, we saw weird seams coming from the cracks!

Donphan: We believe that it could be a magic circle that have activate the houses.

Erza: And also, I believe this village was the Dark Guild's village because me and Blaziken found some magic tools at a shed earlier!

Blaziken: That's true!

Natsu: But for now, we'll just have to attack them and eat them!

Charmander: Yeah!

Gray: Alright!

Beartic: That's fair enough for me!

Erza: I'm on it!

Blaziken: Right!

Everyone: Let's get them!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Happy: Alright, evil chair! Time to be eaten! (screams) (laughs) Aye...! I win! That was too easy!

Morrigan: Hm?! Look at this.

Morrigan Aensland is a fictional character in the video game series Darkstalkers. She first appeared in Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors (Vampire: The Night Warriors in Japan). She is an anti-hero and a main protagonist alongside Demitri Maximoff. In the series main canon, Morrigan's father, Belial Aensland, had split her power into three. Later in the events of Vampire Savior, Jedah Dohma would find part of this power and give it a body as Lilith. Morrigan was original voiced by Yayoi Jinguji through out the series and in various cross overs. She would later be voiced by Rie Tanaka in both Marvel Vs. Capcom 3 and Onimusha Soul. Morrigan Aensland is a succubus who was born in 1678 in a region of Scotland. Berial foresaw that Makai would be exposed to the crisis of perishing soon. Someone, a great Life Form, would be needed to maintain the unbalanced world of Makai. He foresaw that one with such power would not be born in the family of Aensland for another 1,200 years. Knowing this, he decided to leave the future of the Aensland family in Morrigan's hands. To Berial, the future of the Aensland family was the same as the future of Makai. Morrigan was a very special Succubus, even within all of the Darkstalkers. She was born as an S Class noble. But at that time, roughly 300 years ago, a struggle for power had already started. Various battles had occurred in various locations. It was unacceptable for a Succubus child to be given rights to power at the time. The problems didn't end there either. Morrigan had no way to control the enormous powers that she held within. If she were to be left alone, she would destroy herself and the land around her. Berial, her adoptive father and head of the Aensland House, split her soul in three to protect her. Morrigan grew up without knowing this. She found her life in the Aensland castle dull. She visited the human world many times to look for some kind of fun. One night, she was drawn to the strange power permeating from Pyron and ventured into the human world again. After she came back from the human world, she was told that Berial died and she was the next successor to the throne of the Aensland family. Although she is rightfully the ruler of Makai, she avoids her duties and continues her life like before. But when Jedah created the Majigen, she and her castle are pulled into Jedah's dimension. Sensing Lilith, the now sentient remainder of her soul, Morrigan set off hoping to find some sort of enjoyment. After meeting with Lilith, she was finally able to return to her true self when the both of them fused back together into one. Beautiful, sexy, confident, conceited, and playful, Morrigan may be called many things given that she is a succubus, but she is not really evil like the other demons of the Makai realm are rather, she is strangely friendly and approachable despite her beauty and sexyness which might be due to her spending most of her time in the material world enjoying hedonistic delights. She's just always out to satisfy her own hunger and shirking her responsibilities as a member of the Aensland family. It is generally said that the Succubus race absorbs the spirit of the opposite sex and uses it as their own energy source. But the succubi that live in the Aensland family are slightly different. They create a special secretion liquid in their body when they are either physically or mentally stimulated. They use this liquid to maintain their life. If one were to be trapped inside a small secluded area, she would die within two days due to the lack of stimulus. This is because the liquid needed to maintain her life can't be secreted. But to make up for this, they have become able to look into the dreams of others. When no stimulus was given, they evolved other ways to look for excitement. When a creature dreams, a special secretion liquid is formed in the brain. A succubus can take this liquid from the outside. Those who have been robbed feel a strange feeling, as if one's dream was completely taken away. This is quite different from not having any memory of a dream. This liquid, which the succubus robbed, is dissolved into the body of the succubus and is composed.

Woobat: That looks fun!

Woobat is a blue, spherical Pokémon, resembling a Honduran White Bat. It is covered in shaggy fur and has a large, piggish nose with a heart-shaped nostril. Two tufts of shaggy fur hide its eyes, and its mouth has a single fang in the center of its upper jaw. There are two relatively small, black wings on either side of its body. Woobat's nose serves various purposes: It uses ultrasonic waves from its nostrils for echolocation, and it can also be used to grip walls as Woobat sleeps, which leaves heart-shaped marks on the walls of caves.

Rouge: What is it?!

Purrloin: Yeah! I want to see!

Rouge the Bat (ルージュ・ザ・バット Rūju za Batto?) is a video game character in the Sonic the Hedgehog series released by Sega. She is a well-determined treasure hunter and part-time government agent who plans to make all the gems and treasures of the world hers. Her main jewel obsessions are the Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds. She made her debut in Sonic Adventure 2 as a playable character in the Dark story and has been featured in several games. Rouge is an 18 year old anthropomorphic bat with white hair and her main outfit consists of a black bodystocking with a pink heart-shaped breastplate along with arm-length gauntlets and metal-heeled thigh-high boots, both of which are white and have pink at the top. Her boots also have pink heart-shapes over her toes that are used for digging. In Sonic Heroes and the Sonic Riders games, she wears different outfits, but often with similar color schemes and heart-shaped details. She also has an unlockable costume in Sonic Adventure 2.[1] Rouge debuted in Sonic Adventure 2 as a treasure-hunter who primarily attacks with kicks (though bats usually bite or claw) in the Dark Story and her goal is to collect all pieces of the Master Emerald. She makes a deal and joins with Eggman to find the Chaos Emeralds and power the Eclipse Cannon if he gave her an Emerald tracker to find all Master Emerald pieces. She constantly meets Knuckles and engage in battle during which Rouge nearly falls into a lava-like substance, but Knuckles saves her. The two then have a tender moment, leading Rouge to return his emerald pieces and then run off. Rouge finds many emeralds after breaking into "Security Hall" and steals them, but she is revealed by Shadow the Hedgehog to be a Secret Agent and stops Rouge from taking them from the Eclipse Cannon. Rouge cheers Sonic and Shadow on during the final battle to save the earth from the Biolizard and is given Shadow's bracelet by Sonic after his supposed death. In Sonic Heroes, Rouge is the flight member and presumptive captain of Team Dark, as the player can have the ability to fly when they choose her to be playable. She releases Shadow from his stasis pod, and accidentally activates E-123 Omega, who attempts to destroy all of Eggman's robots, including Shadow, who Omega thinks is a robot clone. Rouge stops Shadow and E-123 Omega from fighting, suggesting that they work together as a team to find Eggman. She looks different from in Sonic Adventure 2, wearing purple eye shadow and a pink-and-purple suit with the heart being on her belt. In Sonic Battle, Rouge is one of the most prominently featured characters in the game, with her story being the third to be played through. She is the owner of Club Rouge in the Night Babylon area in the story mode. Most of her fighting techniques appear to be derived from kickboxing. Her special attacks include sending a round bat that blows up towards her enemies, doing a powerful kick and sending what appears to be a ball of glittering energy into her opponents. Rouge also appears in Shadow the Hedgehog, and helps on three hero missions. In Expert Mode, Caren Manuel lends her voice to Rouge at the beginning of two stages. (along with Omega's), and one (along with the voice of every other character that appears in Expert Mode). She is working for G.U.N. and in her levels she rescues the Chaos Emerald, and fights the Black Arms when they are pushed back into the forest and defends the GUN base when it comes under attack by them. Rouge appears in Sonic Riders as an unlockable racer, she is a Flight type, and is the strongest character in the game without a role in the story of the game. She returns in Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity as a secret character. The official website states that Rouge has some kind of rivalry with Wave the Swallow. In Sonic the Hedgehog, as an "Amigo" playable character, Rouge escapes from Eggman's base with Shadow after stealing the Scepter of Darkness as part of a mission from G.U.N., they travel to Kingdom Valley, where they are ambushed by Eggman and the broken Scepter releases Mephiles the Dark who emerges to be reborn in Shadow's shadow and sends the two into the future. Rouge then teams up with Sonic and his friends to find two Chaos Emeralds that enables them all to return to the present day, but leaves Shadow alone in the future. Rouge then goes to find E-123 Omega and programs him to wake up in the future and help Shadow, she eventually finds Omega and Shadow have found a way back to the present day and so she and Shadow goes to Wave Ocean, where Omega confesses that he betrays Shadow in the future and that one day the whole world would turn against him. Rouge assures Shadow that if the whole world does turn against him, she would always remain by his side. After Mephiles ignores the trio of agents, Rouge helps the rest of her allies to save Sonic. In the end, Sonic, Shadow and Silver destroyed Solaris. Rouge appears as a playable character in Sonic Rivals 2. During the storyline she teams up with Knuckles the Echidna to find the "Master Emerald" and the "Chaos Emeralds". She steals Eggman's emerald tracker to find them. She and Knuckles find themselves having to battle with other rivals and Eggman Nega in order to find the Chaos Emeralds while Knuckles is unable to find the Master Emerald. Rouge finds six emeralds, which are then taken by Eggman Nega who opens a portal to another dimension, Rouge is dragged into the portal by Knuckles, leading to her finding herself separated from Knuckles in another dimension. When she finds Knuckles, she sees that his mind is being control by the Ifrit, a big fire monster that could destroy the world. Rouge manages to defeat the Ifrit and saves Knuckles, she then finds the emerald detector destroyed and sees the Master Emerald inside it. The two return to their own dimension. Knuckles takes the Master Emerald but is then distracted when Rouge calls him dashing, giving her enough time to steal it and run from the scene. Rouge is playable in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood.[2] She, as one of the playable characters plays only a minor role as one of the 'fighters'. She generally, comparing to the others has quite low level moves some including Tornado Kick and Distract. Tornado Kick, a wind offensive move and Distract is used to distract the enemies from the current battle. She is first met in Central city as a helper sent from the GUN. Rouge also appears in Sonic Free Riders as a playable character and in Mario &amp; Sonic at the Olympic Games, as a non-playable rival in each olympic events. In Sonic Generations, Rouge celebrates with her friends at Sonic's birthday party, before the Time Eater appeared and warped all of them through various time holes. She is stranded at City Escape but was eventually freed by Sonic. Later in the Center of Time, she and Shadow the Hedgehog motivates the two Sonics to defeat the Time Eater. Rouge is depicted as a professional treasure hunter devoted to the pursuit of jewels.[3][4] She also calls herself the "World's Greatest Thief," and she fearlessly does whatever needed, disregards personal cost, and ignores abstract morality or manners for potential profit.[3][5][6] Additionally, she serves as a part-time spy for the government's G.U.N. Federation.[3] Her "feminine charm" makes her appear careless, but she is actually scheming and manipulative.[3] She teams up with Shadow the Hedgehog and E-123 Omega to form Team Dark.[3] Rouge fights using kicks, especially her signature "Screw Kick," and she can fly using her wings.[3][4][7]

Purrloin is a primarily purple, feline Pokémon. Its head has tufted fur on its ears and cheeks. There are long, tapered violet markings above its green, eyes. It has a diminutive black nose on its creamy muzzle, and a small, oval, cream-colored marking above each eye. Its neck, shoulders, back, and hind paws are also cream-colored. The tip of its tail has a curved, vaguely scythe-like extension. Purrloin is a quadruped Pokémon, but it can stand and walk on its hind legs as well. Purrloin is a mischievous Pokémon that likes to steal from people. It will put on a cute act in order to get its victims to let its guard down. However, it is often forgiven even if it is caught stealing due to its charm. When angered, it fights back with its claws.

Pokedex: Purrloin, the Devious Pokémon. Purrloin fools people into letting their guard down so it can steal their possessions. When angered, it uses its claws to fight back.

Morrigan: We should help them.

Rouge: We should.

Purrloin: And look at the size of the monsters!

Woobat: Looks impressive!

Rouge: Let's get going, Rarity!

Rarity: (moans) Unfair!

Rarity is a female unicorn pony and one of the main characters of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. She is Sweetie Belle's older sister and the love interest of Spike. Rarity works as both a fashion designer and as a seamstress at her own shop in Ponyville, the Carousel Boutique. She has a white Persian cat named Opalescence. She represents the element of generosity. Unlike Twilight Sparkle, she only uses her magic for activities related to her special talent and for basic tasks such as holding and carrying items or finding gems. When Rarity meets Twilight Sparkle for the first time, she is busy decorating Ponyville's pavilion for the Summer Sun Celebration. As soon as Rarity turns to look at Twilight, she expresses concern for Twilight's messy mane and practically forces on her the first of many makeovers while the besotted Spike looks on. Rarity cares for her own beauty as well. She tries to show up Trixie in Boast Busters by making herself a dress from Trixie's curtain, but Trixie retaliates by ruining Rarity's mane, making her burst into tears and run away. Rarity is also particular about her cleanliness: she panics while trying to avoid getting muddy in Look Before You Sleep and tries to keep herself from getting soaked in the rain to avoid it messing up her mane. This causes some conflict with her friend Applejack, who is, by contrast, not at all bothered about getting muddy or wet. Her fashion consciousness extends even to times of peril: in Dragonshy, she wears a scarf on the way to the dragon's lair, wondering if she should carry a tiara to match. She indulges in a full spa treatment with Fluttershy in Green Isn't Your Color as part of their "weekly get-together", and she puts on eyelash extensions as part of her gala preparations in The Best Night Ever. In MMMystery on the Friendship Express, she wears false eyelashes, and in the latteer part of the episode, she wears her hair in such a way to prevent this becoming known to her friends, having lost one of them while trying to make her escape from Pinkie Pie. Rarity expresses admiration of Fluttershy's grace and poise during Green Isn't Your Color and implores Fluttershy to model her clothing despite the fact that Fluttershy doesn't enjoy putting herself in front of others and only asks her because Photo Finish is scheduled to come photograph her work. When Rarity loses the spotlight to Fluttershy, she attempts to overcome her envy and remain very supportive of Fluttershy. However, the same could be said of Rainbow Dash and Rarity in Sonic Rainboom. After Rainbow Dash expresses disappointment that the others would not be able to go to Cloudsdale to cheer her on in the Best Young Flyer competition, Rarity insists that they all find a way to go there and support her, and has Twilight test a spell on her that would allow her to fly in Cloudsdale. Rarity gains a lovely pair of butterfly-like wings thanks to this spell, but steals the spotlight, showing them off to everyone and even entering the competition herself, sending Rainbow Dash into a nervous breakdown. Rarity eventually falls from the sky after burning her wings from flying too close to the sun, much like Icarus of Greek legend. Rainbow Dash spots Rarity as she falls and flies to save her, performing a sonic rainboom in the process. Rarity later apologizes to Rainbow Dash for her behavior and calls her the greatest flier in Equestria. Rarity's personality is similar to that of Scarlett O'Hara, the histrionic anti-heroine of Gone With the Wind. Many of Rarity's lines are rephrased from lines Scarlett says in the 1939 movie. Rarity's vocabulary is formal, and she is prone to use complex words and more sophisticated, refined phrasing than her friends. As a fashionista, often would she use French-based terms in her vernacular. She speaks with a cultivated trans-Atlantic dialect, and shares some mannerisms with similarly accented Hollywood actresses, such as Katharine Hepburn. [ dubious – discuss ] However, Rarity sometimes gets carried away with her attention to detail. In Look Before You Sleep, she has difficulty tearing herself away from fixing a messy bookcase despite the much bigger problem of a tree that crashed into Twilight's bedroom. In Winter Wrap Up, she becomes so preoccupied with fixing Twilight's messy bird's nest that she spends nearly the entire day on it, when she was supposed to be making hundreds of other nests. Rarity shows herself to be tough and resourceful in dealing with the Diamond Dogs in A Dog and Pony Show. Even though the others are worried she would panic over how dirty the underground was, Rarity takes control of the situation quite well, manipulating the Diamond Dogs into releasing her and even letting her have several carts full of gems. Rarity's properness and aversion to messiness clashes with Applejack's brashness in Look Before You Sleep. They bicker throughout the episode about each other's attitude, but finally unite in the face of adversity, which takes the form of a tree crashing into Twilight's library. They work together and eventually come to enjoy the company of one another, which becomes more apparent in later episodes. In Over a Barrel, Rarity is baffled at the level of care Applejack bestows on a tree that she named Bloomberg which is being taken to Appleloosa for planting. Rarity complains that the tree received a private coach; however, Applejack takes this in stride and takes no offense at Rarity's complaints. Rarity later provides Applejack with much-appreciated support in their attempts to protect Appleloosa from a buffalo stampede. Rarity even comes to compliment Applejack's manners when she doesn't charge Rarity for food from her stand at the Grand Galloping Gala in The Best Night Ever. While Rarity cares about her appearance quite a bit, being averse to stepping in mud or risking getting herself messy, she is not above getting her hooves dirty when it comes to helping her friends or creatures in need. She slices off her own tail to calm down the sea serpent in Friendship is Magic, part 2, willing to sacrifice her beauty to help restore the distressed serpent's "fabulosity". This action earns her the element of generosity, and later, when she activates the element, her tail is restored. She has been out on rugged pursuits such as in Dragonshy and Over a Barrel in aid of her friends. The episode Suited For Success heavily revolves around Rarity's generosity, as she is willing to not only make five unique dresses for her friends for the Grand Galloping Gala, but additionally re-work and redesign them as her friends desire. The overworking runs Rarity ragged and, despite her friends' designs being horrible fashion-wise, she continues making them in order to satisfy her friends. At the end of the episode, Rarity's friends realize that her original dresses were beautiful and perfectly matched for each of them, and that they should not have taken advantage of Rarity's generosity. Rarity is hypnotized by Discord into believing a large boulder is actually a giant diamond in The Return of Harmony Part 1. For a short moment she resists the temptation, but soon she becomes brainwashed, obsessively protecting her "diamond" and refusing to let anybody near it, as she becomes possessive and greedy. This continues in The Return of Harmony Part 2, where she refuses to part with the boulder and names it "Tom", while additionally hoarding other items she sees as valuable, such as the jewelry of the Elements of Harmony themselves. After the brainwashing is cured, she throws the boulder away and tells her friends to "never speak of this again" in a hushed but assertive whisper. In Sisterhooves Social, Applejack mentions to Rarity that sisterhood is a give-and-take relationship that requires compromise. To this end, Rarity takes part in the Sisterhooves Social with Sweetie Belle while disguised as Applejack. Rarity's generosity is a major plot point of Rarity Takes Manehattan. The unscrupulous fashion designer Suri Polomare uses it against her by asking for some of the unique material Rarity made to "accentuate" her own dresses. Instead, Suri uses the material to copy Rarity's designs. Rarity beats Suri in the end, and pledges not to let the experience sour her on being generous in the future. Rarity works as a fashion designer at Carousel Boutique. Rarity's work ethic and dedication to her customers is depicted in Suited For Success. She initially sews dresses of her own design for her friends, but when they're not satisfied with the result, she sews them brand new dresses under their direction. Rarity stresses herself into making a new set of dresses the way her friends want them, going as far as following all their instructions instead of her own instincts. She is unhappy with the results, even though her friends are very satisfied. When these dresses are devastatingly criticized by "the bigwig fashion hotshot" Hoity Toity, she locks herself in her room, lamenting her ruined career; luckily for her, her friends are able to convince Hoity Toity to hold another fashion show, this time with the original dresses. In the episode A Dog and Pony Show, the pony pop sensation Sapphire Shores visits Rarity's boutique. She claims that she's been planning to "keep an eye on ALL the up and coming fashion designers in all of Equestria", and a local magazine "simply raved about [Rarity]." Rarity's work is so important to her that during the parasprite crisis in Ponyville in Swarm of the Century, she yells in panic and rushes to her boutique once she realizes the parasprites might get there and eat her work. Rarity is quite willing to let Spike help her out with her work, and shows some concern for his welfare. They go gem-hunting together in A Dog and Pony Show, and she rewards him for his assistance with "the finest reward", a gem, which he holds very dear to him simply for being a gift from Rarity. At the end of the episode, once she has several carts full of gems, she lets Spike indulge on a great number of them. He willingly gives himself as a pin-cushion in Green Isn't Your Color and says he "can't feel a thing" thanks to his thick scales. There's a brief shot of Spike wearing a t-shirt with Rarity's head emblazoned on a heart as a gag about the overt nature of Spike's "secret" crush. Rarity wears a pair of reading glasses while sewing, but there is nothing to suggest that they are for anything more than allowing her to see her stitching much more closely. She also designs the wedding dress for Princess Cadance and the bridesmaid dresses for herself and her friends in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 and A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. In Rarity Takes Manehattan, Rarity places first at a fashion show hosted by Prim Hemline as part of Manehattan's Fashion Week, despite the machinations of fellow designer Suri Polomare. She manages to wow the crowd with a fashion line made only from fabrics in the Mane 6's hotel room, created with her friends' help in less than a day. In For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils, Rarity is shown to be a regular designer for Sapphire Shores. As a unicorn, Rarity can perform magic and while it may not be up to the standards of Twilight Sparkle or Trixie, she uses it in connection with making things "fabulous", like gem-finding, dressmaking, and topiary art. She puts on an impressive light display for the fashion show she holds for Hoity Toity in Suited for Success. She uses sewing and cutting tools through telekinesis with the precision needed to make her dresses, manipulating multiple items at once. Her telekinetic ability has a quite extensive range and strength: in Lesson Zero, she is able to pull a couch from her home within a matter of seconds in order to dramatically swoon and collapse upon it. She magically attaches her sheared tail hair to the sea serpent's mustache in Friendship is Magic, part 2, and also reattaches a large branch to a tree in Look Before You Sleep and magically trims its foliage into topiaries. Rarity can also use her magic to expose underground gems, which is a major plot point in the episode A Dog and Pony Show. This spell is copied by Twilight in the same episode, as Rarity had taught it to her some time before. Unlike Twilight, who had to learn it, Rarity's gem-finding ability developed on its own: her story in The Cutie Mark Chronicles shows this ability activating by itself without her knowingly casting a spell. Despite Rarity's delicate nature and formal personality, she has shown an occasional propensity for the martial arts. Like the other ponies, Rarity gets into physical conflicts throughout the series: she delivers a kick to the manticore's face in Friendship is Magic, part 2, knocks away Twilight with a whip of her flank in Sonic Rainboom, and delivers a flying kick with a martial arts stance to Applejack with a karate yell in The Return of Harmony Part 2. In Dragon Quest, she threatens the teenage dragons, viciously telling them that she will "rip [them] to pieces" if they try to hurt Spike. Additionally, in Ponyville Confidential, she kicks open the door to her bedroom in the same manner as a police officer in order to confront Sweetie Belle, as well as knocking three Wonderbolts into unconsciousness in mid-air while falling in Sonic Rainboom, though in this particular case, it is unintentional. She is also able to defeat several changelings using various hoof-to-hoof combat moves in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. Rarity has a talent for charming male ponies to help her and her friends. In The Best Night Ever, she talks two stallions into pulling the carriage to take her and her friends to the Grand Galloping Gala, and in Putting Your Hoof Down, she sweet-talks another into selling her his piece of asparagus, which Fluttershy needs for Angel's salad. Rarity displays a lack of skill in tic-tac-toe. She plays several rounds with Pinkie Pie in Dragonshy while they wait for Fluttershy. She loses "thirty-five games in a row", and then asks for "best of seventy-one". Rarity is also the subject of a running gag in the series where, either by accident or social obligation, she eats or drinks something foul and spits it out at the first opportunity. In Party of One, she spits an entire mouthful of fruit punch in Pinkie Pie's face when she notices that Gummy is swimming in the punch bowl. She then takes another sip to be polite, but spits it into a potted plant as soon as Pinkie looks away. In Sweet and Elite, she accidentally dips an hors d'œuvre from the Canterlot Garden Party in the chocolate sauce at Twilight's birthday party and is repulsed by the horrible flavor. In Spike at Your Service, Spike brings her one of the burnt apple pies he made and she reluctantly takes a bite so as not to offend him, but spits it into a napkin while Spike is distracted.

Purugly: C'mon! We can look for gems later!

Rarity: Okay... I'm coming...

Purugly is a rotund gray and white feline Pokémon with a crescent-shaped head. Its ears are pointed and tipped purple. It has whiskers with a zigzag-like pattern at the end of them. The frilly portion of its spiraling tail is forked, but it usually keeps it clasped around its waist. Despite appearing very sluggish, Purugly will not be reluctant to attack if angered and can be quite fast. Purugly attempts to make itself look larger and more intimidating by cinching its waist with its forked tail. It barges into the nests of other Pokémon and frighten them off so Purugly can claim the nest as its own. It can be found in both urban areas and heavily wooded forests.

Pokedex: Purugly, the Tiger Cat Pokémon, and the evolved form of Glameow. By rounding its tail around itself, it can appear to be bigger, and when locking eyes with another, it can stare forever.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Fire Dragon's Roar!

Gray: Ice-Make!

Monsters: (screams)

Everyone: Alright!

Natsu: Yahoo!

Charmander: Time to eat!

Happy: Yeah!

Morrigan: Wow...! Great job...

Everyone: Huh?!

Rouge: You were great!

Natsu: Who are you?!

Morrigan: I'm Morrigan.

Rouge: I'm Rouge.

Rarity: And I'm... (panting) Rarity...

Purugly: She's tired from running!

Morrigan: We saw you were fighting these monsters!

Gray: You did?!

Rouge: (nods head)

Purrloin: Why are you doing to them, anyway?!

Beartic: Well,...

Charmander: We're going to eat them because we're so hungry!

Natsu: That's right!

Morrigan: Well, should we eat?

Everyone: Yes! Let's eat! (eating) Hm?! It's disgusting!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Rias: They're all gross!

Toshiro: Worst thing ever!

Elsa: Yuck!

Rarity: Disgusting!

Natsu: I need some hot sponges right now!

Charmander: Me, too!

Gray: (screams) Disgusting! I hate this!

Happy: (laughs) I'm a champion! Huh?! Hey! Why aren't you helping me?!

Everyone: Sorry!

Natsu: We thought you were playing...!

Happy: Playing?! (crying) I'm disappointed in all of you!

Morrigan: Don't be sad, Happy. (picks up Happy) I thought you were strong.

Happy: Really?!

Morrigan: (nods head)

Happy: Hooray!

Morrigan: That's the spirit.

Natsu: She's good at cheering up.

Pamela: Uh-oh!

Everyone: Huh?!

Yamask: The monsters are here!

Natsu: Alright! Time to attack!

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: Key of the Golden Bull: Taurus!

Taurus: You look beautiful today, Lucy!

Lucy: Focus, Taurus! Just attack them!

Taurus: Okay! (attacks)

_Few Minutes Later..._

Erza: That's all of them!

Blaziken: They're strong.

Rouge: Yeah...

Rarity: My dress...! It's so dirty!

Purugly: (sighs)

Everyone: Huh?! (screams)

Toshiro: The ground is shaking!

Elsa: Wha?!

Pamela: It's a magic circle!

Everyone: (falls down) (screams)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone: (groans)

Hiccup: What happened?

Pamela: I think we're in the same village.

Morrigan: Could be.

Villager: You see, we have turn into monsters by the Take Over Magic.

Erza: Really?

Villager: Yes.

Makarov: Well, could you promise me to never create another magic circle.

Villagers: Okay...

Donphan: Don't be disappointed. Be thankful that it's already undone.

Everyone: Huh?!

Pamela: What do you mean?!

Erza: Makarov! Donphan!

Blaziken: Tell us how it is undone!

Makarov: Um...

Donphan: Um...

Toshiro: C'mon!

Erza: I believe that you two did it!

Makarov: We're not telling you anything.

Donphan: Yeah... Let's just continue our journey!

Everyone: Okay! (walks) (groans) We're still hungry!


	10. Episode 10: Erza's Arrest

Episode 10: Erza's Arrest

_At Era... _

Council: They have been a increasing number of Dark Guilds recently.

Council 2: Correct. We need to get rid of them immediately.

Council 3: Of course. But, what about Fairy Tail defeating Eisenswald?

Council 4: That guild?! They cause nothing but trouble.

Siegrain: But, they save the Guild Masters. Without them, the council's heads are to be cut off.

Council 5: Wha?! Impossible! They always cause nothing but trouble!

Council 6: They destroy everything!

Council 7: They need to be stop!

Council 8: Wait! I have a good idea!

Everyone: Huh?!

Council 8: We could make them pay! We'll have someone ''arrested'' for something related to Eisenswald incident. But, it'll be pretend.

Everyone: Good idea!

Siegrain: And I know someone who could do that. (laughs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_With Lucy... _

Lucy: (writing a letter) Dear mom, I have the most amazing experience! Me, Gardevoir, and my friends save all the Guild Masters from Eisenswald. We work together as a team! I love being a member of Fairy Tail! Especially with the strongest team! I hope you're proud of us! Love, Lucy and Gardevoir.

Eevee: (screams)

Gardevoir: Gray! Beartic!

Gray: Hello.

Lucy: What are you doing here?!

Eevee: Yeah!

Gardevoir: It's wrong to trespass! Even with a half-naked body!

Gray: Sorry!

Beartic: Jeez...

Elsa: Sorry we barge in without permission.

Toshiro: Yeah...

Lucy: That's okay.

Gardevoir: Anyway, what are you doing here?

Andropov: We're here to remind you.

Eevee: For what?

Gray: For Natsu and Erza's fight.

Lucy: Oh, right! Their fight!

Eevee: We forgot!

Gardevoir: Let's hurry before they start!

Everyone: Right! Let's go! (leaves)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone: (mumbling)

Morrigan: (wearing a green Fairy Tail symbol on the middle of the upper chest area (above the breasts)) This seems important.

Woobat: (wearing a green Fairy Tail symbol necklace) Yeah!

Rouge: (wearing a black Fairy Tail symbol on her heart-shape crest) The members are really pump up.

Purrloin: (wearing a black Fairy Tail necklace) Right.

Pamela: (wearing a gray Fairy Tail symbol on her neck) I'm really exciting.

Yamask: (wearing a gray Fairy Tail necklace) Me, too.

Mario: (wearing a red Fairy Tail symbol on his overalls) But, who'll win-a?!

Flareon: (wearing a red Fairy Tail symbol necklace) I want to know!

Carrie: (wearing a red-and-blue Fairy Tail symbol necklace) Me, too! Bring on the fight! Right, Casper?!

Casper: (wearing a black Fairy Tail necklace) Oh... Right...

Everyone: (mumbling about who's the strongest member of Fairy Tail)

Elfman: I believe Mystogan and Laxus are the strongest!

Mystogan (ミストガン Misutogan), whose real name is Jellal (ジェラール Jerāru),[1] is a former S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail[2] and the current King of Edolas. He was also the most mysterious member of the guild, as he did not show himself, or his face, at all.[3] He is the Edolas counterpart of Jellal Fernandes.[4] Being the Edolas counterpart of Jellal Fernandes, Mystogan possesses the same dark eyes, blue hair and tattoo on the right side of his face.[5] He wears a dark blue cloak and his arms and legs are mostly covered in bandages. During his time with Fairy Tail, he wore a dark blue bandana with a silver forehead protector, and a green mask that obscured the bottom half of his face to hide his identity from his guildmates.[6] During the series, however, the design of his mask appears to change frequently. He usually carries his Magic Staves on his back which are held by a dark green strap going across his main body.[7] Mystogan was a reclusive member of the Fairy Tail Guild. Laxus Dreyar has stated that he knew what Mystogan looks like and what may be his true name, but when Laxus says "Another-", he is cut off by Mystogan before he could finish.[8] He didn't want people to see his face and so he hide his identity, especially from Erza; he knew that his face would remind her of Jellal Fernandes and he wanted to spare her that pain.[9] He seems to be very knowledgeable about the world of Edolas as he instructed the to do specific tasks for it. Many of the guild members questioned who he really is, citing him as something of an enigma; however, Wendy states that he is a very kind person. Makarov states that Mystogan doesn't talk much. Despite his reclusive nature, Mystogan is extremely loyal to Fairy Tail and its guild members, and is willing to go to great lengths to protect it. He single-handedly took down all of Phantom Lord's sub-divisions during the guild war and directly confronted Laxus when the latter attempted to forcibly take control of the guild.[10][11] Mystogan gets along very well with Pantherlily due to Pantherlily saving him from death when he was young. He wished for Pantherlily to attain happiness when he reversed the Anima rather than play the "villain".[12]

Laxus Dreyar (ラクサス・ドレアー Rakusasu Doreā) is an S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild. He is the grandson of Fairy Tail's Guild Master, Makarov Dreyar, and the son of the Raven Tail Guild's Master, Ivan Dreyar. He's also an artificially created second-generation Dragon Slayer who uses lightning as his element. He acted as the main antagonist of the Fighting Festival arc. Laxus is a very tall and muscular young man with orange eyes (portrayed as blue/gray in the anime[2]). His hair is slicked back, its numerous spiky strands pointing backwards, though some of it falls down on his forehead. He has a distinctive lightning bolt-shaped scar on his right eye, and much like his father and grandfather, he sports dark lines circling his eyes, with each of them possessing a single, prominent eyelash jutting outwards. Laxus is almost always seen wearing his signature "Sound Pod" model of Magic Headphones, with his favorite music being Classic Rock &amp; Roll.[3] His black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the left side of his chest, and is surrounded by a large, additional design, which extends up to his left shoulder and covers part of the corresponding upper back.[4] Being an artificially created Dragon Slayer, Laxus has shown to take on some Dragon-like qualities when utilizing his Magic: his upper body bulks up, and his forearms become covered in flesh-colored scales.[5] In his first appearances, he donned an orange tunic with spots reminiscent of a leopard's on the shoulders and sides, with dark-lined sleeves reaching down below his elbows, and fur on the lower edges. He sported a bright red cape, tied on the front with a garish knot, which bore a large, lighter Fairy Tail symbol on the back, and loose, baggy dark pants tucked inside light metal greaves. Around his waist was a simple belt to which he attached the device linked to his Magic Headphones. He also had a small chain tied around his right wrist, and was initially portrayed smoking large cigars.[6] His outfit changed drastically later on. He started wearing a more traditional and elegant attire composed of a shirt bearing the same pattern of his old tunic, green pants held up by a belt with a design similar to his shirt's, sporting a buckle adorned by a large ace of spades, and simple shoes. He also donned a large, brownish coat with light brown, spiky fur trimming around the neck and the sleeves' edges, draped over his shoulders like a cape.[7] In addition to this, he wasn't shown smoking anymore. Later, he switched to a dark shirt with thin light stripes crossing it vertically.[8] Alternatively, he was shown bare-chested, with his upper body covered in bandages due to his injuries.[9] On occasion, his outfits have appeared differently. With his original outfit, his pants have been portrayed as wine-red, and his coat as black with gray fur trimming.[10] During his attack on the guild, he had switched to a similar attire, but again differently colored: he retained the coat, but his shirt was purple and more wide-collared, and his pants bluish black, held up by a reddish belt.[11] On Tenrou Island, he was shown wearing simple travel clothes, consisting of a large, hooded light cloak, a dark shirt under a long light jacket closed by a simple belt, loose dark pants ending below his knees, where each leg has a light band circling it, and boots reminiscent of his old greaves. He also has a small belt visible on his upper chest, crossing it horizontally.[12] In his youth, Laxus was a truly kind boy, very attached to his grandfather Makarov, and greatly admired Fairy Tail.[13][14] This, however, changed with the excommunication of his father from the guild, and Laxus' growing thought and suspicion that his fame was a result of being Makarov's grandson, and not of his own skills, something that made him eager to prove himself as a strong Mage in his own right.[15] Laxus was initially portrayed as arrogant, overbearing, selfish, and prone to make fun of his own comrades. He believed himself to be the strongest member of Fairy Tail, and looked down on those he considered weak, heavily reprimanding their weakness and even resolving to hurt them whenever they stepped in his path.[16][17][18] Laxus seemed to care very little about his fellow guild mates, usually suggesting that they had to give him something in order to acquire his help: in one of such instances, when he was asked for help during the Fairy Tail vs Phantom Lord confrontation, he also proved himself to be quite lecherous, offering to help his comrades out only if the "big-boobed" Lucy Heartfilia had become his girlfriend and Cana Alberona had stripped before him.[19] Not even his trusted Thunder God Tribe were spared of this treatment, as seen when Laxus almost hit Freed Justine with one of his lightning attacks for contradicting him.[20] The only things he appeared to truly care about were the strength and reputation of Fairy Tail, and he became enraged every time someone made fun of it.[21] During his battle with Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox, he was shown entering a Berserker-like state, in which he showed the most ruthless side of him, being willing to laugh off Makarov's possibly imminent death and to annihilate not only Fairy Tail, but also all of the inhabitants of Magnolia, for his goals.[22][23] However, after his excommunication it appears that his attitude has changed. He seems far more light-hearted and serene, and apparently has grown fond of the guild in his current state. He was also willing to take all the responsibility of the crimes for himself, in order for the Thunder God Tribe to remain members of the guild, even encouraging them for the time being.[24] Even before his excommunication, Freed claimed that Laxus inherited not only Makarov's Magical prowess, but also his heart for caring for comrades, something shown when none of his guildmates or the townspeople from Magnolia were affected by his Fairy Law.[25] During the Fantasia parade, when Makarov, alongside the whole Fairy Tail, silently told Laxus that he would always be watching over him right before his departure, he shed tears and was ashamed of his previous actions.[26] While he is a likely candidate to succeed his grandfather in leading Fairy Tail, Makarov initially believed Laxus' intentions were not yet right, something proven right when Laxus stated that, once he had inherited leadership of Fairy Tail, he would have eliminated all the weak members to create the strongest guild in the country.[27] This, however, seems to have changed after his expulsion and "redemption", as Makarov was seen entrusting his will to him from afar after his brief confrontation with Hades.[28] As a Dragon Slayer, Laxus suffers from motion sickness, although he is extremely ashamed to admit it.[29]

Gray: Yeah! Especially when he has Luxray!

Luxray is a quadruped Pokémon resembling a fully-grown lion. While its face, hind legs, torso, and the back of its front legs are blue, much of its body is covered with shaggy, black fur. The fur is longer around the shoulders and the base of the tail, and forms a mane on its head. The mane is larger on the male than on the female. It has yellow eyes with red sclera, a blunt muzzle, and rounded ears with yellow insides. There are three yellow, half rings on the back of each foreleg. Its long, thin tail is tipped with a yellow four-pointed star. Luxray has powerful eyesight that is capable of seeing through most objects and walls, like x-ray vision. It uses this ability for hunting and keeping track of its offspring. He wears a black Fairy Tail necklace and headphones.

Pokedex: Luxray, the Gleam Eyes Pokémon. Its eyes can see through anything. It can even spot its prey hiding in the shadows.

Beartic: Yeah!

Aggron: But, should we nominate Erza and Blaziken?

Elfman: You're right! We'll nominate them as the strongest woman and Pokemon!

Gray: Okay!

Morrigan: (sighs) (chuckles)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: Requip: Flame Empress Armor!

Flame Empress Armor (炎帝の鎧 Entei no Yoroi) is one of Erza Scarlet's armors. This armor is predominantly dark red in color, but also sports orange and black parts, with the orange parts being shaped like flames and the other parts being reminiscent of Dragon's limbs. It is basically made up of three different parts: the breastplate, the gauntlets and the greaves. The breastplate lacks pauldrons, revealing Erza's shoulders, and extends down to cover her groin, revealing her legs and being somehow reminiscent of a one piece swimming suit, with an orange part covering her breasts and another one circling her waist like a belt; the black parts on it are mostly decorative, with one covering her groin. The gauntlets sport prominent orange decorations, along with small claw-like protrusions on the hands. The greaves are shaped like Dragon's claws, possess orange-colored knee guards, and black parts which extend up from the knees to the upper part of the thighs. The breastplate possesses a pair of Dragon-like wings attached to it, and, while donning this outfit, Erza's hair is tied into a pair of high, long pigtails by clips resembling Dragon's horns.

Natsu: Flame Empress, huh?!

Charmander: Impressive!

Erza: Before we start, we need to have two Pokemon.

Natsu: Seems fair enough!

Charmander: Yeah!

Erza: Onix, come out!

Onix: Onix!

Natsu: Onix?!

Charmander: That's huge!

Onix: A fight? Against this puny human? (laughs) This will be too easy to squash it!

Natsu: (screams) Now, I'm scared!

Charmander: Yeah!

Natsu: Wait! We got this! Typhlosion!

Typhlosion: Typhlosion!

Erza: You caught a Typhlosion.

Blaziken: Impressive.

Natsu: Thanks!

Charmander: Now, we can fight!

Erza: Right!

Together: Begin!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Messenger: Hey!

Unnamed Messenger is one of the messengers of the Magic Council. He is a relatively short, frog-like creature with anthropomorphous traits, much like many others working under the Council. He's quite large. He has a round face, and many spots covering the upper part and the back of his head, as well as his cheeks. In the manga, he had more spots and his face was less round. He wears a common uniform consisting of a wide-collared, dark blue jacket with red trimmings over a plain light blue shirt and a white robe reaching down to his feet, closed on the front by many laces. He has a small, elongated hat matching his jacket on top of his head, bearing a circular ornament seemingly made of metal on its front. He carries a brown bag with one strap over his shoulder.

Everyone: Huh?!

Messenger: Stop the fight!

Charmander: Wha?!

Messenger: You're under arrest for property damage!

Erza: What?

Blaziken: We didn't do anything!

Onix: Yeah!

Messenger: You need to follow me quietly!

Misaki: He's a frog?!

Erza: Alright. I'll go.

Blaziken: Jeez...

Messenger: That's better. I don't want to fight or anything.

Erza: Why are you arresting me?!

Messenger: Actually, this is fake.

Blaziken: Fake?

Onix: What do you mean?

Messenger: You see, the Magic Council wants to make Fairy Tail pay for causing nothing but trouble.

Erza: What?

Messenger: So, I'm pretending to arrest you and we'll release you right away.

Blaziken: And why do they want to do that?

Messenger: To show that they enforce the law.

Erza: Okay... And...

Messenger: And I want you to play along with it!

Erza: Well, alright.

Blaziken: We could do that.

Messenger: That's good. Let's go.

Erza: Right! Onix, return!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Rarity: (wearing a light purple Fairy Tail symbol on her neck) I can't believe that a frog arrested Erza and Blaziken for property damage!

Purugly: (wearing a light purple Fairy Tail necklace) Yeah!

Rias: We need to save them.

Makarov: No. We can't fight against the council.

Donphan: Right!

Natsu: (gecko) Hello?!

Everyone: Huh?!

Natsu: Could you let me out and turn me back to normal?!

Mirajane: Sorry, Natsu!

Lopunny: We can't let you out!

Natsu: Why?!

Makarov: Because we fear that you'll do something stupid and fight against the council.

Charmander: Come on!

Donphan: No!

Natsu: Aw...

Charmander: Don't worry! We'll let you out soon!

Natsu: Okay!

Rarity: Natsu...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: Huh?!

Thought Projection (思念体 Shinentai) is a Caster Magic. A type of Magic which allows its user to create a psychic copy of his or her body. This Magic can work even over great distances, allowing the user to essentially be in two places at once. While some Thought Projections are intangible like holograms, used merely for communication,[5] Jellal Fernandes is able to create a particularly powerful Thought Projection that can physically interact with people and objects, even though it lacks physical form. This allowed Jellal to essentially live a double life and trick the Magic Council into thinking that his Thought Projection was his "twin brother", named Siegrain. The creation and maintenance of this alter-ego is very taxing, essentially halving Jellal's overall Magic Power; however, once the Thought Projection reunites with the body, the Magic Power returns to normal.[3] The Council itself uses Thought Projections to appear in regional branches to attend official functions; thus, furnishing the necessity to leave their main headquarters in Era.[1]

Jellal: (hologram) Hello, Erza and Blaziken.

Erza: Wha?! Siegrain?!

Blaziken: (growls)

Jellal: That's me.

Erza: I know that this is just for show!

Jellal: I guess the Messenger already told you.

Blaziken: Yes.

Latios: Hmph! You really show up!

Latios is a bird-like, dragon Pokémon. It has an aerodynamic body. The lower half of its body is blue with jet-plane wings and fin-like feet. It has a red triangular marking on its chest. By tucking its wings and forelimbs, it can fly faster than a jet. It has white and blue arms that can be tucked into its body. The upper-half of its body is white. It has triangular ears and a blue face with a white pentagon in the middle. Latios is a male only species; Latias is the female counterpart. As Mega Latios, it's larger than Mega Latias, and can achieve higher speeds in flight. The face, arms, wings, and lower half of its body changes to the color light purple while the white part of its body are changed to he color grey. The wings are now fused to the arms, which can be tucked into its body like its pre-evolved state. The legs are changed to backward jet fins. Its cheek now contain a spike-like horn. The ear gain a third spike. Its claws are now longer. Its eyes are narrower, and its irises are red. Mega Latios is more agile and can make very sharp turns. Mega Latios can also outrace a jet in flight and reach a speed of Mach 4![1] In the fifth movie, Latios had the ability "Sight Sharing" which allowed Latias and people around it to see exactly what Latios was seeing. Oakley also mentioned that it can shape-shift. It prefers compassionate Trainers, to whom it opens its heart. It uses telepathy to detect locations and the emotions of others, and can understand human speech. It lives by the water's edge. Latios is the only known Pokémon capable of learning Luster Purge. He wears the same tattoo with Jellal.

Pokedex: Latios, the Eon Pokémon. Latios is highly intelligent and can fly faster than a jet by tucking in its wings.

Erza: You have some nerve!

Blaziken: Yeah! This is not the way to take revenge on Fairy Tail!

Erza: We know we're destructive!

Together: But, this is who we are!

Blaziken: And you can't change that!

Jellal: Suit yourself.

Latios: But, don't tell anyone about the past for both of our sakes! Got it?!

Erza: Got it...

Jellal: Good. I'll see you soon.

Latios: Bye.

Together: (disappears)

Jellal: (laughs)

Latios: This is going to be good.

Jellal: Right...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: I agree with Natsu!

Gardevoir: Maybe she's incident!

Together: We need to leave immediately!

Makarov: Well, even if we were fast enough, we'll never reach her in time!

Donphan: Right!

Natsu: (gecko) Hey! Can I get out now?!

Makarov: If you insist... (breaks glass)

Everyone: Wha?!

Macao: Hello!

Macao Conbolt (マカオ・コンボルト Makao Konboruto) is a Mage of Fairy Tail, and their Fourth Guild Master, following the disappearance of Makarov Dreyar and those who were with him.[4] Macao is initially portrayed as a slim, mildly muscular[5] man of average height with short, straight, slicked back dark blue hair. He has linear dark eyebrows, dark eyes, and a prominent nose with a flat, rectangular front. The lower part of his face is covered in quite a large amount of stubble, which includes a thin mustache. He is considered to be quite attractive amongst woman.[1] When he was younger, Macao had longer, thicker, spikier hair, and quite a bit less facial hair.[6] Macao's guild mark is located on his right bicep, positioned just below his shoulder.[7] However, during the seven years following the Team Tenrou's disappearance, the stress of managing Fairy Tail has affected Macao, as, after the timeskip, Macao appears much older than he actually is; he now sports much sharper facial features, among which include excess wrinkles, a receding hairline, and an extremely prominent mustache.[4] Macao's initial outfit consisted of a knee-length white jacket, often kept open, with a wide, dark purple collar and matching edges, with the sleeves kept rolled up. The sleeves of the simple, dark shirt he wears underneath this jacket are visible sprouting from the latter's own sleeves, and reach down below his elbows. He dons brown, pinstriped pants held up by a lighter-colored belt bearing a snake-like pattern, with a simple, square-shaped buckle, partially obscured by his shirt, and a very distinctive pair of shoes, adorned with a leopard pattern. Around his neck Macao wears a large, serpentine necklace, which is held up by a chain. While his attire seems to change on occasion, Macao's signature jacket, necklace and shirt remain ever-present.[8] In his youth, Macao donned a much simpler attire, including a dark shirt with forearm length sleeves, often paired with lighter-colored pants, either plain or rectangular-patterned, and dark shoes. Macao was also seen with a small chain wrapped around his right wrist. Following the timeskip, Macao's choice of attire changes quite drastically. He still dons a long, light-colored jacket with darker edges, sporting a large and high collar and dark cuffs reaching down to his wrists, which is now paired by a light vest under it, held closed by three round buttons, worn over a simple dark shirt. Macao's pants are dark and plain, however, his shoes remain intricately designed, with this pair in particular being designed with clashing light and dark designs.[10] Macao is often seen in the immediate vicinity of his longtime friend and fellow drinker Wakaba Mine, with whom he enjoys gossiping.[11] He is a cheerful and loving person who cares deeply for his comrades, particularly his son, Romeo.[12] It's been said that he's very popular among young girls,[1] and even had Cana Alberona falling for him at one point in the past.[13] However, following the disappearance of the Team Tenrou, Macao takes on a much darker, somber personality. Macao is much more irritable and depressed, due in part to the pressures of running the then-failing Fairy Tail,[14] and is greatly saddened by how his once cheerful son has not smiled since Tenrou Island's destruction. However, he maintains his love and concern for his guild, and tries everything he can to maintain discipline among its members, silently enduring the abuse that the much stronger Twilight Ogre Guild gives them instead of violently lashing out.[15] As the Master of Fairy Tail, Macao personally sees that every new person that comes to Fairy Tail is background checked, due to the guild having been infiltrated by a member of the Magic Council in the past.[16] He researched Michelle when she came to guild claiming herself to be a relative of Lucy. Even though his research into Michelle's background was correct (she was proven to be a member of the Lobster family), Macao desired more information, so he requested that Gildarts and Laki investigate the Lobster Plantation.[17] During the course of their investigation, the two Fairy Tail Mages found the real, albeit comatose, Michelle Lobster, proving Macao's suspicions to be right.[18]

Makarov: Macao?!

Donphan: And Kecleon?!

Kecleon: (waves hand)

Kecleon is a bipedal, reptilian Pokémon that is usually green, but a purplish variant has been seen in the anime and the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon games. Regardless of its main body color, the remaining markings will be the same. On either sides of its head are yellow frills, which are connected by lines to its yellow lips and rings around its eyes. There are small ridges on its shoulders and a red zigzag stripe around its midsection. The hands and feet have three short digits each, and it has yellow soles. It also has a long skinny tail that is usually curled tightly in a spiral. Kecleon changes the colors of its body for camouflage or to show emotion. However, it is unable to change the color of its red stripe. With the camouflage making it appear almost invisible, it can sneak up on prey and ensnare them with its long pink tongue. It lives in forests. He has a blue Fairy Tail symbol necklace.

Pokedex: Kecleon, the Color Swap Pokémon. Kecleon is able to blend into its surroundings by changing the color of its body.

AppleJack: (wearing an orange Fairy Tail symbol on her hat) Wait a minute! You were a gecko the whole time?!

Macao: Yeah!

Terry: (wearing a yellow Fairy Tail symbol on his left chest) But, where's Natsu and Charmander?!

Kecleon: They actually left already because we owed them one for saving us!

Everyone: You did what?!

Macao: (laughs nervously) Whoops!

Everyone: We gotta get him!

Makarov: Wait! Let's just see the results!

Donphan: Right! Don't panic!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Erza! Blaziken!

Charmander: We're coming!

Natsu: Just hold on!

Sly: Need help?

Natsu: Huh?!

Charmander: Who's there?!

Sly: Me.

Sly Cooper is the eponymous protagonist of the Sly Cooper series. He is a male raccoon with grey fur and brown eyes. He is best friends with Bentley and Murray, who are also members of his gang, and has a complicated romantic relationship with Inspector Carmelita Fox. He is currently trapped in Ancient Egypt. Sly first appeared in Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus at the age of eighteen. His current age is unknown, as he was 21 in Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves, but an unknown amount of time passed between that and the fourth game. He was born to two parents, presumably in Paris, France. He was voiced by Kevin Miller in all of the games, and will be voiced by Ian James Corlett in the upcoming film. Being a raccoon, Sly has grey fur with black stripes and mask. His ensemble consists of a blue elbow-sleeved shirt with a yellow collar, blue boots, blue gloves with yellow cuffs, and a blue cap. Around his waist is a belt with the buckle shaped in the form of the Cooper symbol. On his back is a small red backpack for storing away items and keeping his calling cards. In Sly 2 and Sly 3, Sly forgoes the backpack for a red leg pouch attached to his left thigh. In Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time, with the exception of looking a little older and more mature, Sly now wears a red backpack like he did in Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus for his paraglider, and the red pouch on his leg has been replaced by a brown pouch. His belt buckle also has gold trim around the Cooper symbol. His backpack also has a Sanzaru Games logo on it. Sly Cooper is, as the first game describes him, a "cunning, devious, Thievius Raccoonus." He uses his quick wit, his courage, and his skills to pull off jobs, and he usually has a sarcastic remark in hand as a very cynical laid-back raccoon. Despite being slick with the comebacks, he's not so swift with the ladies, with his girlfriend Carmelita continuously furious with him. However, he remains loyal and dedicated to his friends; especially Bentley and Murray, his two close friends since childhood, and Carmelita Fox, his love interest. Deep inside that demeanor he holds, it's possible he's a bit lonely, as he said that he misses his father at one point in the Comics. But he never dwells in the past, and stays in the present, to seek for his next adventure. In the beginning of the series, Sly is very arrogant and driven by his own personal goals. On occassion he is heard scolding Bentley and Murray (when failing missions). He disregards Bentley's advice and warnings, and was sometimes rude to Murray. By Band of Thieves, Sly had matured a ways in which he appreciates his team. He is much more respectful of his team than he was in the first game. He fully came to appreciate them after being captured by Contessa. Honor Among Thieves came and Sly was an entirely new theif. With the sarcasm, witty banter, quips, and debonaire charm still in tact. He can't imagine his life without his team. Throughout the game, he takes the feelings of Bentley and Murray seriously, always on the look out for when they were bothered or sad. Sly's primary weapon in the series is his family's cane, which is a brown staff ending in a golden hook. Many of his ancestors also had weapons incorporating the trademark hook, and the cane has become an infamous symbol of the Cooper Gang. Sly is also very capable with his cane and is a powerful opponent in a fight, repeatedly being shown beating opponents much larger and better equipped than himself. Years of training and natural ability passed down through the Cooper bloodline have given Sly vast agility, balance, and reflexes, allowing him to perform feats that few can equal. In addition, he has learned every ability detailed in the Thievius Raccoonus, including balancing on the tops of sharp points, rope and pole climbing, invisibility, swinging on hooks, and running on wires. His skills include parkour, gymnastics, pickpocketing, safecracking, mastery of disguise, time manipulation, and others.

Natsu: Who are you?!

Sly: Sly. Sly Cooper. Greatest theif in all of Paris, France.

Charmander: Cool!

Murkrow: Of course it's cool!

Lupin: (running) (panting)

Sly: Lupin!

Arsène Lupin III is the grandson of Arsène Lupin. He is the world's most wanted gentleman thief. Often in his adventures, he takes it upon himself and his gang to foil other criminals engaged in more serious crimes. He sometimes appears incompetent, but mostly as a charade to catch his opponents off guard. While he has been arrested and thrown in jail on a number of occasions, he has always managed to break out. He also has a fondness for fancy gadgets from time to time, such as in The Castle of Cagliostro where his belt features many small gadgets. His infatuation with women, and Fujiko Mine in particular, is perhaps his biggest weakness, as it often lands him in undesirable situations. He continues his grandfather's legacy of thievery. He is acknowledged by virtually every law agency on earth as the world's number one thief. Often in his adventures, he and his colleagues, Daisuke Jigen and Goemon Ishikawa XIII, will take it upon themselves to foil other criminals engaged in more violent crimes. While first glance may imply Lupin as fun-loving, flighty, perhaps even "goofy", his surface facade overcoats a brilliant imagination and a thorough knowledge of a hundred varying sciences. Forever extemporizing and reevaluating, Lupin has been responsible for heists no right minded individual would believe possible. While arrested and jailed on numerous occasions, typically by his nemesis Inspector Zenigata, he has always managed to escape. He has a fondness for fancy gadgets from time to time plus hands-on experience in many skills a thief would find useful. His infatuation with Fujiko is perhaps his most significant weakness, as it lands him in undesirable situations most of the time. While Lupin is a thief, he will go to great lengths to right injustice. While he sees nothing wrong with his chosen profession, he reminds anyone who asks that the people from whom he steals are people who can take the loss, and that there are worse people than he in this world. He also shows a chivalrous streak that compels him to help those less fortunate than he (especially attractive women). Furthermore, Lupin often takes it upon himself and his gang to stop criminals engaged in more violent crimes and leave them for Zenigata to arrest. He fancies himself a ladies' man, although his actual success with women is erratic. In Monkey Punch's original manga, Lupin is very much the ladies' man, though Fujiko is frequently beyond his grasp. His abilities with the opposite sex tend to fluctuate with the writer. When not seeking fortune from his adventures, Lupin unwinds by a variety of pastimes. His most-witnessed hobbies are fishing, nightclubbing, gambling, being part of cafe society, and dating beautiful women. He's a connoisseur of international food and wine, drinks liquor, enjoys beer, tea, and coffee. He also smokes cigarettes and occasionally cigars and kreteks; in the manga he's seen smoking a briar pipe occasionally. His preferred cigarette is famous French brand Gitanes. Lupin is a celebrated race car driver, competing in several international events when time allows. He's also a skilled sleight of hand artist who loves to befuddle his opponents with various gimmicks: i.e., a cigarette which explodes into confetti, a gun with a spring-loaded boxing glove that clobbers the shooter, and bubble gum that becomes plastique after brief chewing. Even though his gang's loyalty has been an issue, with Fujiko willing to betray and cohort Goemon promising to eventually kill him, Lupin will still drop everything to come to their aid in a helpless moment; further the team would rather face torture than to betray Lupin (or he betray them) to a third party. Curiously, this rule of loyalty extends also to Inspector Zenigata, who recipocates by never trying to kill Lupin. Lupin's vendetta against the Tarantula's in Island of Assassins was partly due to their shooting and nearly killing Zenigata. In all, Lupin can best be defined as an intelligent guy with a child's fun-loving demeanor, laughing and quipping in the face of opposition with a handy trick always available to maintain an upper hand. It appears Lupin loves to steal more than actually having the treasure he sought. There have been times he has had what he stolen lost or he intentionally threw it away. It appears Lupin relishes more of the challenge of stealing and thus is usually not that upset when he ends up empty-handed as long as he beat the security and stole the object of his desire away. There also have been times when Lupin only stole the object in question to give to someone else, such as if it rightfully belonged to them or they needed it more than he did. Lupin has historically described himself as of mixed heritage, Japanese and French. His features, like most characters in manga/anime, are racially ambiguous and tend to oblique which ethnic side of the family he favors. His black hair is plastered flat with what is either a widow's peak or a V-shaped bang on the forehead. His trademark sideburns extend from ear to nearly the chin. Lupin is a snappy dresser with a blue shirt, cream colored tie, khaki pants and a brightly colored jacket as his typical running-around gear. He is often seen wearing various colors (notably jackets), which tend to color-code his anime seasons: green (1st TV season and the color used in a few OVAs and films), red (the second or Shin Lupin season; also the color chosen for most films and television specials) or pink (third season). Curiously, Lupin is often depicted as being cross-eyed and occasionally monkey-like, although these may be comic flourishes rather than actual characteristics. Physically, Lupin is a man of average strength, but he can throw a surprisingly good punch. He is incredibly flexible and fast, and his manual dexterity is cat-like in precision and quickness, honed by years of stealth and subterfuge. His talent in the art of disguise borders on the superhuman, with him able to flawlessly impersonate any man or woman in face, voice and costume, sometimes in mere seconds. This skill is so complete that he can even fool close friends and family members of the impersonated party with only the slightest of suspicion hinted. His skinny body enables him to easily impersonate heavier subjects by padding disguises, usually filling them with gadgets and surprises in the process. He can even perfectly imitate voices. His favorite disguise has always been that of his archnemesis, Inspector Koichi Zenigata, which incenses Zenigata to no end. Another of Lupin's abilities is his encyclopedic knowledge of various topics, such as history, the different sciences, fluency in multiple languages, etc. He also shows amazing intuition and awareness of his surroundings. For unknown reasons, Lupin favors the Walther P38 as his principle firearm. He is shown to be an excellent marksman (although not as good a shot as Jigen), yet typically will not kill unless his life or the life of a loved one is threatened. Lupin is a talented stunt driver, stunt motorcyclist and flight pilot. His favorite automobiles seem to be the Mercedes Benz typically painted yellow (he apparently has many since several SSK's have been destroyed during his encounters) and a souped up 1957 Fiat 500, most famously seen in The Castle of Cagliostro. Despite his facade of reckless child-like antics, most notably his taunting enemies with silly faces and leaving notes of his next caper, Lupin's brilliance for tactics and originality belies any underestimations his behavior may have implied. In the Lupin III vs Detective Conan special, not only did he figure out Conan Edogawa was far more intelligent than he appeared, but had discerned his identity as Shinichi Kudō.

Lupin: Sorry. I was going to see you! But, some crazed lunatic was chasing me!

Sly: And who is it?!

Vash: Me!

Vash the Stampede (ヴァッシュ・ザ・スタンピード|Vasshu za Sutanpīdo) is the main protagonist of the anime and manga series of Trigun. Vash is also known as The Humanoid Typhoon due to the destruction and chaos that often surrounds him. Wielding a huge silver revolver, he travels from town to town. He is initially discovered by Meryl Stryfe and Milly Thompson, two Bernardelli Insurance Society representatives investigating claims made due to damages caused by the mysterious Humanoid Typhoon. In the anime, the pair find Vash while he is being chased by bandits who want to collect the bounty on "The $$60,000,000,000 (sixty billion double dollar) Man". He escapes while Milly and Meryl eventually learn that Vash is actually the person they are assigned to track. In the manga, they discover Vash facing off against The Nebraska Father and Son duo after he was avoiding a conflict with the somewhat innocent townsfolk who aimed to use the sixty billon double dollar bounty on his head to correct the financial problems vexing their town. Vash displays throughout both the manga and the anime two very distinct personalities. Initially, Vash usually exaggerates foolish characteristics to make people feel unthreatened and to hide his identity, as well as using these outrageous actions and chronic kindness as a way to mask his own pain (as noticed by Millie). He exhibits an almost obsessive love of doughnuts, engages in lecherous behavior, plays games with the local children and aids and befriends the adults, as well as making the occasional bizarre joke or quip (for example, upon meeting Wolfwood, he introduced himself as "Valentinez Alkalinella Xifax Sicidabohertz Gumbigobilla Blue Stradivari Talentrent Pierre Andres Charton-Haymoss Ivanovicci Baldeus George Doitzel Kaiser III"). He frequently voices the catchphrase, "This world is made of love and peace," which is usually complemented by his flashing of the "V" or Peace sign, much to the confusion of friends and acquaintences and the chagrin of his enemies. Vash's other side is an utterly tormented and lonely being, and is rarely shown when he is in the company of others. Due to his long life and legendary (and infamous) reputation, Vash has lost both a great many friends and his only family. In several instances (as implied by Luida) people he trusted have either betrayed him or been killed for simply knowing him. For the 20 years between the loss of July and the revocation of his bounty he was a hunted man and frequently had to hide his identity and fend off waves of persistent bounty hunters. Thus, he is often prone to brooding and depression whilst alone or engaging in deep introspective thought. A point of conflict in the series are the inner differences between Vash and Millions Knives, his twin brother, and their regard for humanity. Despite his long suffering and ill-treatment by human beings, Vash chooses to remain hopeful and loving toward humanity; whereas Knives has fallen into a deep-seated hatred of the entire race despite never personally suffering at their hands. Their personalities also have other key differences: Vash cannot stand the despair of being alone, whereas Knives revels in his loneliness and has no desire for any company other than Vash. Because Vash refuses to kill any of his opponents, he often suffers at the hands of a number of very unscrupulous enemies. As a result, his body is a patchwork of large scars, chunks of missing flesh supported by metal mesh, and stitch marks. Despite his hesitance to show his body (especially to ladies, whom he believes would be repulsed), Vash never uses his power to remove them or repair his body, instead keeping the scars as a reminder of the price he pays for his unlimited mercy. Aside from his Angel Arm, Vash has shown a superhuman level of agility, strength, reflexes, eyesight and complete muscle control. In episodes of the anime, Vash has often shown the ability to dodge bullets at close range and dodge skilled melee attacks (at one point doing so while at the same time pretending to dance with a woman). During a gun duel competition, Vash was able to prevent the deaths of many of the competitors by throwing rocks at key moments to knock bullets off their lethal courses. Vash is possibly stronger than most human beings as seen when he was able to use Wolfwood's Punisher (although he did comment on its weight). As seen in the anime Vash has carried Meryl Stryfe and Milly Thompson after he ruined a car ride. Finally, his intelligence is stated to be superior to that of most (if not all) humans. In the anime it is shown that he is capable of telepathic communication with his brother, though whether or not he possesses Knives' telekinetic capabilities remains uncertain. Vash habitually carries a custom made .45 caliber silver or nickel-plated revolver, a classic six-shot double-action with a top break reloading mechanism that fires .45 Long Colt ammunition. The engraving on the side of the gun describes it is a ".45 Long Colt AGL Arms Factory" with wings around the "AGL" as in angel. Vash's revolver has the barrel aligned with the 6 o'clock chamber, not the 12 o'clock chamber as is the typical configuration of standard revolvers. Very few weapons follow this form factor, the Mateba Autorevolver, and the Chiappa Rhino being the two most common. In the series, this handgun was created as part of a pair by Knives, of which Vash was given the silver model, and Knives kept the black model. Vash eventually carries both weapons for a time, before losing the black gun to Knives in another fight. Both guns were designed to be used left-handed, though Vash shoots right-handed. In the manga, Vash uses his unique gun more out of mere novelty and habit. Visually the handgun in the manga is also different from that in the anime, though it still features the unique placement of the barrel in the 6 o'clock position. In Trigun Maximum, the revolver used in the anime appears for Vash for use as a two-panel replacement for his standard gun while it is being repaired. In the series, within Vash's trademark revolver lies the catalyst needed to activate his "Angel Arm". The Angel Arm is Vash's ultimate weapon. Upon activation, his right arm transforms into a weapon powerful enough to destroy entire cities with a single blast. Vash fears the Angel Arm's potential for destruction, and knows little about how to use it. In the manga, the Angel Arm is a natural feature of a plant's body, and can be manipulated into various shapes to create a number of effects beyond destruction. His power using the Angel Arm is limited: like a battery, it contains only a certain amount of energy, and when that energy is gone he will die. Vash's Angel Arm typically takes the shape of a large cannon weapon, which uses a tremendous amount of power. As a meter of spent energy a plant's hair color gradually darkens as their internal power is spent until reaching a final color of black when fully depleted. To illustrate the power of the Angel Arm, Vash's hair began to darken after the second time he fires it, using enough energy to blast a hole in the moon. Throughout the manga, Vash learns to gain better control of his power to form smaller cannons and defensive feathers, though his hair continues to grow darker until almost completely black. By the final volume, he has only a small lock of blond hair left. Vash lost his left arm when Knives blew it off using a different revolver, after Vash stole Knives' black Angel Arm pistol years earlier. In the manga, Knives cut it off when they were younger with a blade he formed from his own body. He now has a cybernetic replacement, which also conceals an integrated firearm. In both the series and manga, it is initially a powerful semiautomatic pistol that is later upgraded to a fully automatic submachine gun. In the series, Vash can be seen using a knife hidden in his boot in multiple episodes. During his battle with Brilliant Dynamites Neon, he uses an automatic weapon that appears similar to an AK-47 carbine. In the climactic final battle with Knives, he also uses Wolfwood's Cross Punisher. In the manga, Vash's signature coat changes on multiple occasions, usually after being damaged, destroyed, or lost. At least one model is described as being bullet-proof. During a battle with Knives aboard The Ark, tubes on his then-present coat were used to reload his revolver and to feed ammunition into his sub-machine gun. The tubes were used without Vash laying hands on them, but it is not made clear if this is done by mechanical means, or by Vash using his plant abilities.

Lupin: (screams) That's him!

Vash: I wasn't chasing you! I was just curious!

Lupin: Oh, whoops!

Vash: It was a misunderstanding! I'm Vash the Stampede! Just call me Vash!

Sly: Vash, huh?!

Vash: Yeah!

Natsu: Excuse me!

Everyone: Huh?!

Vash: Wait a minute! You're Natsu and Charmander!

Natsu: You know us?!

Vash: Yeah! I've heard all about Fairy Tail!

Charmander: Oh, that!

Sly: I've heard that they have a reputation for being destructive and cause mayhem.

Murkrow: Yeah...

Charmander: Right... Anyway, we need your help!

Lupin: Help?

Natsu: Yeah! My friends, Erza and Blaziken, are arrested and are in the courthouse for their sentence!

Charmander: Could you help us break them out?! Please?!

Sly: Sure.

Lupin: We'll help!

Vash: But, could we join Fairy Tail?!

Natsu: Sure!

Charmander: Everyone is invited to Fairy Tail!

Natsu: And causing mayhems is our game!

Everyone: Right!

Charmander: Here's the plan! (whispers them about the plan)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Judge: We found the defendants guilty of all charges!

Erza: Remember, this is all fake.

Blaziken: Right...

Everyone: (screams)

Natsu: Fire Dragon's Roar! I'm angry!

Charmander: Smokescreen!

Everyone: (coughing)

Erza: Woah!

Lupin: So, you're Erza?! Beautiful!

Erza: Stop flirting!

Lupin: Okay!

Blaziken: What are you doing?!

Sly: Saving you!

Natsu: Yeah! C'mon! We need to go before the Smokescreen clears up!

Charmander: Yeah!

Blaziken: Okay!

Everyone: (leaves)

Councils: They got away!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: Natsu, you idiot!

Natsu: Why are you mad at me?!

Charmander: Yeah! We save you!

Blaziken: Well, it's actually fake!

Vash: Fake?!

Erza: Yes! They want to Fairy Tail to make sure that they enforce the law!

Sly: We didn't know that!

Blaziken: Now you know!

Erza: But, I really appreciate the thoughtfulness.

Natsu: You're welcome!

Vash: Now, let's head back to Fairy Tail!

Lupin: Right! Time to impress the ladies!

Erza: (sighs)

Blaziken: Ridiculous...

Erza: Right...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: We're back!

Everyone: Natsu!

Toshiro: Jeez... You were really stupid!

Natsu: (laughs) I know!

Sly: We were able to save Erza and Blaziken!

Erza: Actually, it was fake!

Everyone: Fake?!

Vash: Yeah! It turns out to be a lesson for Fairy Tail!

Everyone: (falls down, Anime-Style) That's all?!

Natsu: Yeah! So, anyway, do you want to battle?!

Erza: No thanks.

Blaziken: We're not in the mood.

Charmander: Come on!

Together: (charges)

Erza: (punches Natsu and Charmander in the stomach)

Together: (passed out)

Everyone: (laughs) Huh?!

Suddenly, everyone's falls asleep.

AppleJack: What happened?!

Misaki: Everyone's asleep!

Twilight: By who?!

Mystogan: Alright. Everyone's asleep. Now, I'll take this job and get ou...

AppleJack: Hey, you!

Mystogan: Huh?!

Misaki: You're the guy who sent us here!

Mystogan: I'm not!

AppleJack: You are! Herdier, sick him!

Mystogan: Uh-oh! (running)

Herdier: Come back here!

Mystogan: (screams) Weezing, use Smokescreen!

Weezing: Weezing! Smokescreen!

Weezing is a purple Pokémon consisting of two spherical heads connected by a thin tube with another sphere in the center. The heads have differing sizes and features. The left head is larger, and has prominent eyebrows, pointed teeth protruding from its lower jaw, and two flat teeth in its upper jaw. The smaller, right head simply has two pointed teeth, one at each corner of its mouth. The larger head has a cream-colored skull-and-crossbones marking below its face, while the smaller head has a light yellow circle instead. It is covered with many crater-like protrusions, which usually expel yellowish gases. Weezing is said to form when poisonous gases pool and two Koffing fuse over many years. Very rarely, two Koffing can become a Weezing in a short timespan because of a sudden mutation. Triplet Weezing have been discovered, although it is extremely rare. Each of Weezing's heads contains a different toxin. It mixes its gases by inflating one head and deflating the other. When its gases mix, Weezing becomes more toxic and putrid. Weezing can hover in midair, presumably due to gases lighter than air, as is the case for Koffing. Despite their stench and poison, Weezing's gases can be used to make top-grade perfume by diluting them to the highest level. Weezing lives in urban areas. It seeks a dirty, unkempt house and nests there. At night, when the people in the house are asleep, it will go through the trash. Weezing feeds on the dust, microorganisms, and especially gases emitted by garbage and toxic waste. Weezing's body expands and it starts smelling worse upon inhaling poisonous gases.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone: (coughing) Huh?!

AppleJack: Dag-nab-bit! He got away!

Misaki: Unfair!

Sandy: (wearing a brown Fairy Tail symbol on her stomach) Who was he?!

Makarov: He's Mystogan.

Sly: Mystogan?

Donphan: He has a habit to put people to sleep!

Laxus: Right...

Luxray: I'm getting tired of him! I want to attack him!

Laxus: Patience. We'll get him.

Luxray: Right!

Makarov: Now, you three will be part of the Fairy Tail family.

Sly: (wearing a white Fairy Tail symbol on his hat) Cool.

Murkrow: (wearing a white Fairy Tail symbol necklace) Yeah...

Lupin: (wearing a red Fairy Tail symbol on his tie) Awesome!

Vash: (wearing a red-and-black Fairy Tail symbol on his coat) I look like a real bounty hunter!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone: (wakes up) What happened?!

Vash: It's a long story.

Sly: Yeah...

Natsu: Huh?! Laxus and Luxray! Let's fight!

Charmander: Yeah!

Natsu: (jumps) Huh?!

Makarov: (punches Natsu)

Natsu: Ow...!

Charmander: That hurts!

Donphan: No one is allowed to go to the second floor!

Makarov: Except for the ones who I give permission!

Laxus: (laughs)

Luxray: Nice try! (laughs)

Laxus: We're the strongest and we won't lose to Erza and Blaziken or Mystogan and Weezing!

Luxray: Yeah! Better luck next time!

Natsu: (growls)

Charmander: Come back here!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: Why can't we use the second floor?

Mirajane: Because that's where the S-Class Requests are.

Lopunny: And only S-Class Mages are allowed to go to the second floor.

Gardevoir: Interesting...

_In Lucy's Apartment... _

Lucy: Wha?!

Gardevoir: Natsu! Charmander! What are you doing here?!

Natsu: Exercising!

Happy: Aye!

Bloom: Sorry. We're living with him.

Lucy: I could tell you.

Gardevoir: Anyway, what do you want?!

Natsu: Oh, right! Well, we got this!

Lucy: (gasps) That's one of the S-Class Requests!

Happy: We stole it!

Gardevoir: You idiots!

Lucy: You need to put that back!

Natsu: But, this is a mission to go to Galuna Island!

Gardevoir: Galuna Island?!

Bloom: What's that?!

Lucy: It's a island in which a curse lives!

Mario: Wait-a a minute! The island is cursed-a?!

Gardevoir: Yes!

Charmander: We're going!

Natsu: Yeah!

Lucy: I'm not going to a cursed island!

Gardevoir: Me, either!

Natsu: Alright. We'll leave!

Everyone: Okay! (leaves)

Lucy: Let me see this! Hm...

Gardevoir: The reward is one of the Zodiac Gate Keys.

Lucy: Wha?! Seriously?!

Gardevoir: Yeah! So, should we go?!

Lucy: Yes! I need that Zodiac Gate Key! Let's go!

Gardevoir: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mirajane: Master Makarov!

Lopunny: Master Donphan!

Makarov: What's the matter?

Donphan: Yeah...

Pamela: Well, one of the S-Class Requests is missing!

Together: (spitting) What?!


	11. Episode 11: Journey to Galuna Island

Episode 11: Journey to Galuna Island

Everyone: (mumbling)

AppleJack: Who will take the S-Class Request?

Misaki: No idea.

Bouquet: Me, either! Hm...

Laxus: I know who did it.

Terry: You do?!

Sandy: Who?!

Luxray: We saw a cat with wings taking the S-Class Request.

Everyone: That's Team Natsu!

Morrigan: They took it.

Woobat: Such a shame.

Rouge: Yeah...

Makarov: Since they took it without my permission, I need to punished them.

Donphan: But, which punishment?

Laxus: Maybe you should expelled them when they return.

Luxray: Only if they return!

Laxus: Right...

Makarov: Laxus, could you and Luxray get Natsu and the others?

Laxus: Sorry.

Luxray: We have a job to do.

Makarov: Okay. Than, who'll bring Natsu and the others back?

Donphan: Who?!

Gray: I'll do it!

Beartic: Right!

Toshiro: We'll bring everyone back here!

Elsa: You can trust us!

Sugar: Yeah!

Makarov: Alright.

Donphan: Just bring everyone back before they start the mission!

Gray: Right! Let's go!

Everyone: Right! (leaves)

Makarov: (thinking) I'm counting on you.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: (groans)

Charmander: We ask everyone if they can take us to Galuna Island!

Happy: But, they refused!

Lucy: Don't be sad.

Gardevoir: We'll find someone who can take us.

Natsu: How?!

Hiccup: No idea.

Gray: Found you!

Everyone: (screams) Gray! Beartic!

Natsu: What are you doing here?!

Toshiro: We're here to get you!

Lucy: Why?!

Elsa: Because Makarov and Donphan wanted you to return to Fairy Tail!

Natsu: No way!

Charmander: We're going to Galuna Island no matter what!

Gray: If you want to do this the hard way, we'll play that game! (charges magic)

Natsu: Bring it on! (charges magic)

Charmander: Yeah! (growls)

Luffy: Hey!

Everyone: Huh?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Monkey D. Luffy,[1] also known as "Straw Hat Luffy" and commonly as "Straw Hat",[4] is a pirate and the main protagonist of the anime and manga, One Piece. He is the son of the Revolutionary Army's commander, Monkey D. Dragon,[12] the grandson of the famed Marine, Monkey D. Garp,[13] the foster son of a mountain bandit, Curly Dadan, and the adopted brother of the late "Fire Fist" Portgas D. Ace and the revolutionary Sabo. His lifelong dream is to become the Pirate King by finding the legendary treasure left behind by the previous Pirate King, Gol D. Roger.[14] He believes that being Pirate King means having the most freedom in the world. He has eaten the Gomu Gomu no Mi. As the founder and captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, he is the first member of the crew, as well as one of its top three fighters. Luffy has a worldwide reputation for causing trouble, challenging the Shichibukai, the Marines, and even a Yonko, as well as committing felonies and actions which were deemed threatening by the World Government. What's more, in the majority of these confrontations, he emerges as the victor. He has gained a reputation for being "reckless" and, in some cases, "insane", after causing an incident in Enies Lobby, assaulting a World Noble at Sabaody Archipelago, entering and escaping from Impel Down, and joining the Battle of Marineford. He is, therefore, infamous for being the only known pirate to not only deliberately attack the three most important government facilities, but also escape from all of them alive. The additional fact that he punched a Tenryubito with full knowledge of the consequences, as well as his heritage, has caused Luffy to be labeled as a "Dangerous Future Element", earning the wrath of Fleet Admiral Sakazuki and making the Marines among his greatest enemies.[15] These acts, amongst other things, have given him his current bounty of 400,000,000, one of the highest past or present bounties in the series. Having had a bounty of 300,000,000 prior to his arrival at the Sabaody Archipelago, Luffy is one of eleven rookie pirates who has been referred to as the "Eleven Supernovas", pirates with bounties over 100,000,000 who have reached the Red Line.[16] He is also one of the pirates widely regarded as The Worst Generation.[17] Luffy is renowned for his trademark straw hat (from which he gets his nickname "Straw Hat Luffy"), which was lent to him when he was young by the legendary pirate captain, "Red-Haired" Shanks, who in turn received it from Gol D. Roger. He wears short, blue trousers with cuffs, sandals, and a sleeveless red vest. Luffy also has a scar with two stitches underneath his left eye (which he earned by stabbing a knife under his eye to show Shanks that he was tough) and short, messy black hair. He was severely wounded by Akainu in the Battle of Marineford, leaving a large X-shaped scar on his chest. Appearing to be scrawny underneath his shirt, he has a surprisingly well-built physique. He is quite short since he appears dwarfed by most individuals in the series. Similar to most of his male crewmates, Luffy has the same outfit throughout most of the series, as opposed to the rest of the crew (especially Nami and Nico Robin), who change frequently. Luffy may wear a different outfit to suit the climate of an island (like a hooded parka on Drum Island or desert robes in Alabasta), but will switch back to his trademark red vest and blue shorts after the adventures on that island are over. Despite this, he will wear his usual outfit in different colors and has been known to sport other miscellaneous items on his person from time to time. No matter where he is, Luffy wears his Straw Hat through absolutely everything, though at the start, the hat was prone to getting knocked off his head easily, forcing Luffy to either put it aside or have someone hold onto it during fights. From the Alabasta Arc onwards, he has gotten a string strap for it, which was sewed on by Nami, allowing the hat to hang from his neck during fights. During his return to Marineford to give a silent prayer, Luffy was briefly shown with four characters written on his right arm spelling 3D2Y, with the 3D crossed out to symbolize that the Straw Hat Pirates should meet up in 2 years (2Y) rather than the 3 days (3D) as planned after fleeing from Bartholomew Kuma. Luffy's two dominant traits are his apparent lack of intelligence and his utter fearlessness.[12] Luffy can easily be amazed by the simplest things, such as hermit crabs, and can be confused by concepts such as that by digging a hole right next to another he may be unintentionally filling the other hole. Also, larger concepts, such as when Nami or Chopper try to explain something to him, he will instantly call a mystery. He likes monsters and will ask weird creatures to join his crew (as seen in the Thriller Bark Arc, asking a talking tree to join his crew). He also has no knowledge of medicine, when Nami had a high fever he told her to eat cold food and later tried to make Roronoa Zoro better (after battling Bartholomew Kuma) by pouring sake onto him because Zoro likes sake. When attempting to think up a plan to get off of Amazon Lily, while he managed to make some logical sense of where to look, he is seen to strain himself and notes that he is going to feel sick from too much thinking.[13] His simple mind actually saved him against Hancock's powers because he mistook it for a "Noro Noro Beam", which was used by Foxy, which brought out a fear of being slowed down (though it is shown later he is simply immune to her powers, because of his pure heart).[14] If Luffy finds something he does not understand, even if someone explains in detail, he calls it a "mystery thing"; like calling Dance Powder a "mystery powder". One of Luffy's running gags is asking "non-humans" such as Keimi and Brook if they can poop, in which case the answer is usually a yes. Another running gag is Luffy's slow reaction time, especially to freezing temperatures. The same cannot be said when he is on the field of battle, though; he has been known to dodge bullets with ease. It has been stated more than once that Luffy's instinct and behavior is similar to that of a wild animal's, like when he knows who he has to fight before he even gets to the battle. Even his fights show this as he relies on his instincts and counter attacks. This compliments the way he views the world. He is most often seen smiling, except in a fight where he is forced to use all his power (and sometimes even then). Luffy also seems to rarely change personality wise. Because he views the world in a straightforward and simple manner, he is occasionally the only person who can see past events that have taken place and realize the true goal, yet at other times he can fall into the simplest of traps. He is, however, a genius when it comes to fighting, such as when he figured out how to defeat Crocodile's Devil Fruit power on the verge of death, how to use Soru from sight, developed a number of effective counters to Enel's "Mantra" ability and, most recently, learning everything Silvers Rayleigh had to teach him about Haki in a year and a half (even though Rayleigh mentioned that two years were too short a time to learn about Haki). He does have a habit of holding a grudge even in dire situations (such as calling Franky a "bastard" in the middle of his fight with Rob Lucci causing Franky to retort "Now's not the time to be mad at me" and refusing to let Crocodile help him escape Impel Down (even when there was no alternative). However he tries not to hurt civilians and people he likes, even if they intend to do harm to him, preferring to run from them than fight. When drawing him, Oda has said he tries to make Luffy very straightforward about what he wants to be and how he feels, which is why out of all the main characters, he has the least number of thought bubbles, since he acts and says what he wants to do rather than think it. To compliment Luffy's naïveté and straightforward attitude, there is a running gag through the series where Luffy can identify similarities on things that have little resemblance (like being able to see the resemblance between Sanji and his Wanted Poster, or being able to see Spoil as an old man with major wounds rather than a zombie), but is unable to see similarities with things with obvious connections (like being unable to tell that Sogeking is Usopp or not seeing through Foxy's pathetic disguises). Luffy's simple attitude and naïve comments during fights are often mistaken by his opponents as poking fun at them. Due to this, many of his opponents lose their cool and charge at him in anger. While he is goofy and reckless, he gets quite serious when anyone is in serious danger, notably his crew, whom he considers his family. Luffy also has the tendency to unwittingly poke fun at an opponent's most sensitive trait, like calling Buggy "big nose", Alvida "the fat lady", and Kureha "old hag". In many cases, the opponents fail to understand whether Luffy is serious or just playing during fights due to his bizarre actions like drinking too much water in his fight with Crocodile or punching out Arlong's teeth and using it as a weapon to bite him. Luffy, however, has maintained that he is always serious during fights. In most cases, once he starts to fight he maintains a serious attitude and is only seen laughing once he defeats the enemy or is certain the enemy will be defeated, like in Buggy's case when he laughed before sending Buggy flying in the air. Every time Luffy defeats an antagonist or an enemy, within one or two chapters, whether it is because something entertaining or comical happened, Luffy smiles. There has been only one exception: after his fight with Usopp in Water 7, Luffy did not smile for the longest time in the entire series while non-combative; in the storyline, he did not smile for a whole day, but in terms of chapters, he did not smile for fifteen chapters. In battle, Luffy has shown signs of intelligence, high tactical and innovative skills. He can easily adapt to hindering situations such as Mr. 3's Candle Lock or Enel's Gloam Paddling into an attack. He also used a mirror to reflect Foxy's Noro Noro Beam attack. During the Marineford Arc, Dracule Mihawk mentions that Luffy seems unusually clear-headed by avoiding Mihawk's attacks. Additionally, during his battle against Mihawk, he uses Buggy as a scapegoat shield to help protect him and move forward towards Ace.[15] Luffy also has a habit of saying things with a lot more weight and (occasionally) wisdom than he realizes without even thinking or meaning to. Luffy also shows significant leadership skills, which at other times he usually lacks and therefore has his captain duties done by another crew member. An example of his leadership is usually present at the most dire and serious times. Such as in the Water 7 Arc in which a portion of the Straw Hats, some Galley-La foremen, and the Franky Family are present. Luffy brings the three together by pointing out that they now have a common enemy and should form an alliance to take back what the enemy has taken. Another time could be when he takes on the burden of being a Captain and does not hold back when dueling Usopp, and restrains himself from calling Usopp back afterwards. Crew members also listen to his orders without question when he is serious, all respecting his position. In the Sabaody Archipelago Arc, Jewelry Bonney comments on how not just anyone could order Zoro around, since Zoro seemed to be so independent and ruthless. Yet he respects Luffy's commands when the time calls for it. The one thing that Luffy does not allow is someone or something getting involved in another person's fight. At these times Luffy shows both remarkable restraint during the battles, and rage when something or someone outside the battle is involved, especially if it is a person he considers a friend. Luffy showed this early in the series when Zoro fought Mihawk, and managed to hold himself (and Johnny and Yosaku) back until Zoro was defeated. Since then he has shown it several times, like when Baroque Works sabotaged the giants' duel on Little Garden; when Crocodile attacked Yuba with a sandstorm in the middle of their fight; when he challenged Aokiji to a 1-on-1 fight; when he fought Lucci and insisted that Franky does not get involved in their battle; when the Boa sisters threatened to break the petrified form of his saviors; and when he was visibly enraged with Hody Jones who attacked some civilians who tried to halt Noah. He even went so far as to cover Sandersonia's back from the citizens of Kuja while it was still burning, even though they were trying to kill him, claiming it has nothing to do with their fight.[16] A bit of a running gag is that during battles, Luffy is almost always thrown into situations, by accident or on purpose, where he cannot fight. When he is in a situation like this, his crew members usually fight the other, weaker people associated with the main antagonist, and defeating them, so that there is no one to interrupt in Luffy's fight. Then, when all the other enemies are defeated, Luffy fights the strongest, i.e. the one that only Luffy can defeat. This happens frequently, such as him being stuck in a cage in the Orange Town Arc, being put to sleep in the Syrup Village Arc, getting stuck in a rock and being thrown underwater in the Arlong Park Arc, getting lost, getting seriously injured and resting, or getting stuck in a snake's stomach in the Skypiea Arc. Luffy's personality is like that of a child's, in the sense that he tends to go to the extremes. He can either be extremely greedy, especially in cases of food, who his crew is, and adventure; or extraordinarily selfless, going so far as to virtually sacrifice himself to avenge or protect his friends, crew, and family. This childish mentality of his allows him to get to the root of the problem, and allows him to figure out the most simple way of solving it. Luffy also has an extreme thirst for adventure, which he has stated is the main reason he wants to become the Pirate King, having the belief that the Pirate King would be the one on the entire ocean with the most freedom for adventuring. Because of this adventurous nature, he tends to avoid taking 'the easy way out' at times, such as when he destroyed the Eternal Pose to Nanimonai Island given to him by Robin (Miss All-Sunday at the time), stating that he did not want an enemy to decide his destination. He also has no intention of trying to learn what or where One Piece actually is until he finds it himself, and once stated he would quit being a pirate if his crew tried to find out, not wanting to 'go on a boring adventure'.[17] Luffy has no actual sense of caution and in fact, has been known to literally laugh in the face of danger and walk into potentially harmful situations with a massive grin. For example, when the Straw Hats approached the Knock-Up Stream and when they decided to board the Rumbar Pirates ghost ship. Also when entering Thriller Bark and while descending to Fishman Island, Luffy never says goodbye to those he considers friends, in hopes of seeing them again. As a person with the middle initial D., Luffy shares the common trait of not fearing death. He will often state that if he reaches his goal, that's fine, but if he dies on the way, that's fine too. He even smiled when he was nearly executed by Buggy in Loguetown, although he did have a look of shock and surprise in his eyes before this happened when Sanji and Zoro tried to rescue him. Throughout the series, several characters have stated similarities between Luffy and other D. carriers, whether in personality, words, actions or presence. So far he is thought to be similar to Jaguar D. Saul by Nico Robin; to Monkey D. Garp by Aokiji, by at least one of the Gorosei, and by his own crew; to Monkey D. Dragon by Emporio Ivankov; and to Gol D. Roger himself by Smoker, Crocus, Kureha, Gan Fall, Shanks, Rayleigh, Kokoro and the non-canonical Raoul.[18] Like other D's so far, he is also quite a glutton despite his skinny appearance: he especially loves meat and can eat a fish whole - bones included[19] - and because of this, a running gag of Luffy's is him constantly stealing other peoples' food with his rubber powers, causing them to yell at him and sometimes hit him. It should also be noted that he becomes more gluttonous over the series as there are moments he becomes morbidly obese, though he loses the weight in some way, usually exercise. Also, after the events of Enies Lobby, Luffy seems to have developed narcolepsy, much like his brother Ace, though for only a short time. Another running gag is his habit of being amazed at various abilities of villains, often yelling out "amazing" with stars in his eyes and around his head. Luffy believes that he is at his "coolest" when he is wearing armor. Luffy also seems to have a slight obsession when it comes to outfitting himself with full-body armors, and has a habit of wearing one whenever he gets the chance. But every armor that he manages to find and outfit himself with usually ends up destroyed either in a battle or by some other comedic scenario. He also constantly insults his opponents by giving them degrading nicknames (such as calling Gekko Moriah a "leek" or Enel "earlobes"). Luffy apparently has no skill with insulting people, usually taking either a physical aspect or unique ability and trying to make it degrading (like calling Zoro "three-swords style" when everyone was lamenting Vivi's absence, only to be corrected by Usopp).[20] Luffy also has absolutely no talent for lying whatsoever. In fact, more often than not, Luffy would blurt out, without thinking, what he knows regarding a certain event whenever someone asks something concerning the events that transpired. In contrast, Luffy has a tendency to suck his lips in and turn his head to the side when an attack or technique fails to affect him, such as Enel's various electrical attacks or Boa Hancock's Mero Mero no Mi. Luffy never kills any of the villains (no matter how cold-hearted they are); instead, he frequently sends the villain flying, knocking them out or beating them until the point that they are almost near death. Oda explains that it is not a question of morality so much as a matter of punishing the villains for their crimes - he feels that killing the villains lets them off too easily, whereas he considers letting them live to see their dreams ruined a far more fitting punishment.[21] Ironically though, some of the people he has defeated have become good after their defeat, most noticeably Wapol becoming a rich CEO of a toy factory, though he possibly became evil once again after he created his new kingdom. Another dominant trait of Luffy is his humble nature: he does not brag about the powerful foes he's defeated in the past, though he's not above about claiming that no one has ever beaten him in the past (which is not true, having been defeated many times by Ace and Sabo as a child, twice by Smoker (though non-fatal), twice by Crocodile before defeating him, once by Aokiji, once by Rob Lucci before defeating him, once by Gekko Moriah before defeating him, once by Bartholomew Kuma, once by Magellan and once by Kizaru, all in the past). He remains humble despite having done outrageous acts like defeating Shichibukai-level pirates and issuing the order to burn down the World Government Flag back at Enies Lobby. When Franky pointed out the latter, Luffy only replied that it was nothing to get worked up over (hinting that he only gave the order on a mere whim), for he and his crew were only there to take back a crew member that was taken from them. When Sengoku tried to cover up Gekko Moriah's defeat by ordering Bartholomew Kuma to kill the Straw Hat Crew, Vice Admiral Garp told him, "Ah, do not worry yourself Sengoku! Luffy is not the sort of guy who'd go around boasting about taking out Moriah anyway!". Despite his passion for fighting, Luffy also generally refuses to fight someone that he does not personally consider an enemy, preferring to either talk it over or run away from the confrontation. Over the series Luffy has become more mature and levelheaded, though he only shows this part of his personality when he and his friends are in dire situations or someone insults him, calling people like him and their beliefs foolish; other than that he still acts the same as he was at the start of the series. He almost never gets irritated with normal people, though there are a few exceptions, like when they seem to have an opposite taste in food as he, or when they ask if they can take a look at his "privates". Luffy also has no problem with other people stretching and playing with his rubber body, however, he does get a little irritated if they are doing so while he's in the middle of eating. Luffy calls every mixed-appearance creature he finds by whichever creature is its secondary (non-dominant) part. On Gaimon's island, the dog/chicken was referred to as a chicken when it was mostly a dog, the snake/rabbit a rabbit even though it was mostly snake, and the pig/lion a lion even though it was mostly pig.[22] This becomes a running gag: later when he meets Bananawani, he calls them bananas with crocodiles attached to them. Also, after seeing Pierre transform, he continued to refer to him as a "horse" instead of a bird. And related to this running gag, when on Long Ring Long Land island, he called every animal by what he thought they resembled rather than the actual species they were. Luffy's interest in women is a complex matter: in an SBS, Oda stated that the reason Luffy acted in an aroused manner when Nami stripped, yet remained neutral when Hancock did so, was that he was with Usopp at the time Nami did so, as Usopp is his age and a bad influence on his behavior.[23] He also appears to have little or no romantic interests, having nonchalantly refused the proposals made to him by Lola and Hancock without a second thought. Ironically, despite his lack of interest in women he has attracted several along with his travel such as Alvida admiration, the love by Boa Hancock, and the affections by the women of Amazon Lily. Luffy is very loyal to his crew-mates and other friends, and can lose his temper quickly if they are harmed in any way (a trait that he apparently shares with the late Pirate King). Luffy is willing to do drastic things to avenge and defend those dear to him, even if it means breaking a promise to his friends, such as striking Bellamy down for attacking Montblanc Cricket's crew, and punching World Noble Saint Charloss in the face for shooting Hatchan, despite promising not to defy the World Nobles. Additionally, Luffy believes that all people should be loyal to their friends, and if Luffy sees anyone betraying their own comrades, he would stand up for the victims (even if they are enemies). Notable examples of this are Captain Kuro killing his own crew, Don Krieg attacking Gin, Boa Hancock petrifying her fellow Kuja tribe members, and Caesar Clown using his subordinates as mere guinea pigs.[24] Luffy has gained a reputation for being extremely reckless, and in some cases, insane. However unlike other pirates who gained a reputation for being psychotic (like the Marine-killer Caribou, or Bellamy) through needless and random acts of violence against civilians or the authorities, Luffy's reputation comes from him trying to help or save others, especially in the face of authority (though he does tend to go overboard). Luffy has shown to admire heroes, though has stated vehemently that he really does not want to be one, his reasoning more-or-less translating that the definition of a good hero is to be entirely selfless. Ironically, many of Luffy's actions are mostly selfless, with his selfishness mainly revolving around his gluttony and his thirst for adventure. This trait leaves everyone he meets with to think he is some kind of hero, but not by his own design. However, he is easily convinced by Jinbe for his plan of becoming a hero of the Fishman Island with an agreement of meat. Luffy's apparent selflessness often inspires others to side with him as a result. Notable among these people are Boa Hancock, Jinbe, and Emporio Ivankov, who would not have helped him out otherwise, given their individual beliefs. He also shows respect for things that a person is willing to die for, be it a treasure or a secret, to the point of even fighting to protect that which the person would throw their lives away over. The most noticeable action of this would be when he protected the Gorgon Sisters' secret by using his own body to cover the mark on Boa Sandersonia's back, even though they were trying to kill him.[16] However, despite all his peculiar traits and habits (with his trademark dimwitted behavior), Luffy's most defining part of his personality is the ability to make allies out of absolutely anyone (including former enemies, villains and even Whitebeard himself), which is said by Mihawk to be the most dangerous ability in the world.[15] When other individuals heard Luffy mention that he, his crew, and the people they meet are friends or comrades, it touched the hearts of others who were later grateful to Luffy and his crew and support them, like Carue, Vivi, Nefertari Cobra, and Fukaboshi. That also applies to Nami and Chopper who later joined the Straw Hat Pirates. Also, as a bit of a running gag, Luffy, when talking about money, tells his crew-mates to budget their money, only for them to react in return that it all goes towards feeding him. Another running gag involves Luffy randomly telling someone a secret, such as the identity of his and Ace's fathers, only to casually ask them to keep it a secret afterwards. He shares this trait with his grandfather. When his adoptive brother Ace was killed at Marineford, the mental strain of watching Ace die in his arms caused him to fall into a catatonic state. After waking from this state, Luffy flew into a rage and went on a destructive rampage to vent his grief and anger. Afterwards, Luffy re-evaluated himself and came to the conclusion that he had been too naïve, and was weak and unworthy of becoming Pirate King, falling into a state of depression and self-pity. Some encouragement from Jinbe and Rayleigh gave Luffy some renewed courage to continue pursuing his dream. After the timeskip, he tells Rayleigh that he will be Pirate King, having regained his confidence to fight for his dream. Prior to the timeskip, Luffy had displayed a side to himself where he occasionally gets into fights with others over needless issues (i.e. he nearly got into one with Blackbeard in Mock Town over a matter of quality of the pies that the tavern served to their patrons). He still has this trait after the timeskip when he is shown to fight with Momonosuke when he arrives on Dressrosa. However when Luffy is told to keep a low profile or to restrain himself he will resist his urges to pick fights over small matters.

Natsu: Who are you?!

Luffy: The names' Luffy! I'm a pirate!

Charmander: Pirate?!

Luffy: Yup!

Happy: Cool!

Natsu: Why are you doing here?!

Luffy: Well, I've been sent here by a cloaked man and the sailors were kindly enough to let me stay here!

Lucy: Anyway, we need to go to Galuna Island!

Luffy: Galuna Island?!

Bloom: Yes!

Mario: Is it okay-a to take us there-a?!

Flareon: Please?!

Luffy: Sure! Hop on board!

Gray: You can't be serious!

Beartic: We're taking you back to Fairy Tail whether you like it or not!

Gray: Right!

Luffy: Fairy Tail?! I heard all about them!

Natsu: You do?!

Luffy: I've heard there are destructive and cause mayhems!

Charmander: Well, if you put it that way...

Natsu: We heard that alot!

Happy: Aye!

Luffy: Right! Let's get going!

Gray: Stop! Don't...! Oof!

Beartic: Go... yet...

Together: (passed out)

Toshiro: Natsu! Charmander!

Elsa: You knock them out!

Natsu: Whoops!

Charmander: Our mistake!

Andropov: Jeez...

Natsu: How 'bout this?!

Charmander: If you help us do this mission, you have to promise us you won't tell Makarov and Donphan that you were helping us!

Sugar: Are you sure?!

Natsu: Yes! Please?!

Toshiro: I guess we have no choice! (drags Gray and Beartic to the ship)

Charmander: Good!

Toshiro: Just for now! Alright?!

Natsu: Okay! (ties Gray and Beartic)

Luffy: Everyone's all set?!

Everyone: Yeah!

Luffy: Alright! Let's head to Galuna Island! (starts sailing)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Can't wait!

Charmander: Yeah!

Lucy: (sighs)

Natsu: Are we there yet?

Luffy: No!

Natsu: Aw...

Charmander: This is going to take forever!

Flapjack: Don't worry.

Everyone: Huh?!

Flapjack is the main character and protagonist of The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack. He is a young boy from Stormalong Harbor who dreams of becoming a great adventurer. He hopes that with the help of his best friend Captain K'nuckles his dream will come true, despite being oblivious to K'nuckles' incompetence, Flapjack makes squeaking sounds when he walks. He has a light olive drab scarf, white and red striped T-shirt, and blue pants. He has a sailor's hat and blonde hair. He has purple underwear, but sometimes it's white. He has blue eyes which is only shown in comical effects. He is believed to be named after the food of the same name, which is a flapjack, a slang of "pancake". When Flapjack was just an infant, Bubbie supposedly found him out in the sea, covered in seaweed. When she took a closer look at the child, she declared him as "her little baby", and immediately knew that he was "her little baby." A man in a boat making flapjacks then passes by, and that is where Bubbie came up with the name "Flapjack". Bubbie decided to raise Flapjack as her own, and took him with her to Stormalong Harbor. Sometime later, a now older Flapjack and Bubbie were out at sea when they discovered a drowning K'nuckles. After saving the drowning old sea captain, he began telling tales of his adventures from before him getting lost. When he told Flapjack of Candied Island, Flapjack became very excited and decided to become an adventurer like K'nuckles. He has stuck by him ever since.

Natsu: Who are you?!

Luffy: That's Flapjack! We're traveling together!

Flapjack: That's right!

Spongebob: Luffy, do you want some Krabby Patties?!

Luffy: Sure!

SpongeBob SquarePants (born July 14, 1986; age 28[22]) is the main protagonist, and the eponymous character, of the Nickelodeon animated comedy series of the same name. He was designed by marine biologist and animator Stephen Hillenburg, and is voiced by Tom Kenny. SpongeBob is a childish, joyful, eccentric sea sponge who lives in a pineapple in the underwater city of Bikini Bottom. He works as a fry cook at The Krusty Krab, a job that he is exceptionally skilled. SpongeBob lacks a lot of knowledge and is a constant annoyance to those around him (especially Squidward Tentacles), but he is very good-natured. He appears in all of the episodes in the series, and he was soon to be Nickelodeon's main mascot. SpongeBob SquarePants is a cute sea sponge, but he is drawn to resemble a kitchen sponge, being rectangular and bright yellow with a dark brown outline. In earlier episodes, he is wider near the top and gets skinnier going further down. However, in episodes that are more recent, he is more of a regular square shape. SpongeBob has large blue eyes, a long, slightly curved nose, a large mouth with two prominent front buck teeth, and dimples with three freckles on each cheek. He typically wears a white shirt with a red tie, black leather shoes with shoelaces, and brown rectangular pants with a black belt (the entire outfit is sometimes referred to as his "pants", hence his name). While working at the Krusty Krab, he wears a tall, white hat with a small blue anchor on it as a uniform. SpongeBob sometimes sleeps in his underwear, and at other times pajamas (beginning in Season 5). Though SpongeBob has always been voiced by Tom Kenny, his voice has changed over the course of the series; his voice is lower than normal in the pilot episode [23] and after the movie, his voice gets slightly higher-pitched. In addition, SpongeBob never passed Boating School. SpongeBob is a clueless, abnormal, immature, fun loving and hyperactive character with a happy-go-lucky personality. He is an extremely determined person, and will often stop at nothing to accomplish a task. He is also somewhat dramatic to the people who are kind to him, for example, to the mailfish.[24] He is also over-confident. Sometimes, though, he shows his devious side when trying to get Mr. Krabs and Plankton to work together. He sometimes tends to make mountains out of molehills, such as losing his nametag.[25] SpongeBob is very kind-hearted and innocent, and very rarely acts openly mean to anyone, even his enemies. He is a very selfless and loyal person, especially towards those close to him. His selfless nature is most notably shown in "Best Day Ever," where he sacrifices his "perfect day" to help his friends. Despite his well-meaning intentions, SpongeBob's actions often annoy and cause trouble for those around him, most notably his next-door neighbor, Squidward Tentacles. SpongeBob can become scared easily and usually panics when frightened. He is afraid of the dark (or what is in the dark) and clowns. Occasionally, SpongeBob is too ignorant to notice impending danger and his unworldly thinking may put himself or others in peril. He also cannot detect lies or malice information as easy as the other characters, mainly due to his naive nature. SpongeBob's innocence also makes him overly trusting and very gullible, and he is easily manipulated by people who intend to use and/or harm him, such as Squidward, Mr. Krabs and Plankton; most noticeably, he is always easily fooled by Plankton no matter how bizarre or obvious his disguises are. Even though he is generally good-natured and easygoing, when frustrated and angered, SpongeBob can be sarcastic, rude and 'foul-mouthed' to his friends, even Mr. Krabs, whom he treats as a father figure. Ironically, Squidward is the only character that SpongeBob never insults when he is angry; with the exception of the episodes "Can You Spare a Dime?" and "Breath of Fresh Squidward." Although SpongeBob has several friends, and many of the citizens of Bikini Bottom often treat him quite friendly, most, if not all, citizens of Bikini Bottom have been shown to have some degree of dislike for him. In the episode "Gone," it is shown that a holiday called "National No SpongeBob Day" has been started by the citizens of Bikini Bottom. As its name suggests, it is an entire day dedicated to getting away from SpongeBob, where the people leave Bikini Bottom for the day. Even Patrick goes, stating that everyone needs at least one day away from SpongeBob's laughter. In the ceremony, they build a giant wooden effigy of SpongeBob, burn it down, dance on the ashes (though some, like Squidward, are actually shown kicking the ashes), and depart Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob is more honored than insulted by this, as he was the "inspiration" for the holiday. Sometimes, SpongeBob is a nudist. In which he has a tendency to take off his clothes whenever he wants to. He was shown naked in "Ripped Pants," "Nature Pants," "The Paper," "Hooky," "Pranks a Lot," "All That Glitters," "Rise and Shine," "Overbooked," and "Model Sponge." SpongeBob got nude when he wanted to live with the jellyfish in Nature Pants. In addition, in "Model Sponge," SpongeBob got undressed when he is used in a sponge commercial. In Pranks a Lot, SpongeBob and Patrick had to strip in order to use the invisible spray. In Overbooked, during the presentation, he is requested to undress and enter the machine. SpongeBob is intelligent and his antagonism does not excuse him at all, including annoyance. In "Nasty Patty," he helps Mr. Krabs "poison" the health inspector and bury him when they thought he was dead. Like many other cartoon characters, SpongeBob has been shown to have numerous extraordinary abilities and attributes over the course of the series (even though physically weak). Due to his soft, pliable frame, he is capable of shape shifting, has some degree of invulnerability, being able to absorb any type of physical impact, shown most notably in the episode, The Bully. It is shown that he can quickly regenerate parts of his body that are injured or removed. SpongeBob is usually shown to be boneless (sea sponges being invertebrates), however in some episodes such as I Had an Accident, bones are shown on his X-rays. He also had bones when he ripped his skin off in Atlantis SquarePantis, and The Splinter. Being a sponge, he is also absorbent, and can expand his body by absorbing liquids. When he cries, he often re-absorbs his tears. Like in The Bully when Flats the Flounder kept on hitting him, but SpongeBob just absorbed all of his blows. SpongeBob is shown to possess a fantastic singing voice. He uses his nose as a flute, which he is very good. He was also the lead singer in Band Geeks. Later he uses his nose flute in Best Day Ever to drive away the Nematodes from the Krusty Krab. SpongeBob has a job cooking Krabby patties at the Krusty Krab. SpongeBob and Patrick jellyfish in several episodes, in Jellyfish Hunter; he caught every single jellyfish in the fields. SpongeBob tongue-boarded in Pre-Hibernation Week, he can also do it in the Battle for Bikini Bottom video game. In To Save a Squirrel, SpongeBob and Patrick almost ate each other to survive. SpongeBob can perform extraordinary moves with bubbles. He drives perfectly in various episodes, but he drives recklessly on the episodes, which are the appearances of Mrs. Puff. He trains in Karate perfectly, but he rarely mixes them up. Although, he does not know it and thanks to his poor driving skills, SpongeBob is actually skilled at Demolition Derbies. This was shown in Demolition Doofus as SpongeBob (who was using the name Le Squish) managed to defeat five other competitors (also surviving against Mrs. Puff. SpongeBob's life has most usually been in good luck at his Boating School driving tests, where he gets himself and others (usually Mrs. Puff) injured or almost injured from his reckless driving. He also gets injuries from extreme sports with Sandy and the Radicals, Patrick, or living like Larry. He also almost froze to death in Frozen Face-Off. He also almost did not make it against the Big One in SpongeBob SquarePants vs. The Big One. One time he was almost eaten and starved to death in To Save a Squirrel. In I Had an Accident, SpongeBob did not concentrate on sandboarding and cracked his butt; the doctor said he was one of the lucky ones to survive. SpongeBob has many relatives, most notably his parents, who appear in several episodes. Unlike SpongeBob, who has the appearance of a kitchen sponge, most of SpongeBob's relatives, while still cartoony, resemble actual sea sponges, being round in shape and brownish in color. In "SB-129", a robotic descendant of SpongeBob named "SpongeTron" is seen, as well as a primitive ancestor. "Ugh" features a caveman version of SpongeBob known as "SpongeGar". SpongeGar is distinctly different from the primitive sponge seen in "SB-129", being more evolved and closer to his modern counterpart. "Pest of the West" features SpongeBuck SquarePants; an ancestor who saved Dead Eye Gulch in what is now Bikini Bottom from Dead Eye Plankton in 1882. For the majority of the series, SpongeBob takes the job of fry cook in the Krusty Krab. Acting like a workaholic, he treats his job seriously and with dignity. Primarily, he works as the janitor and fry cook, but occasionally takes the role of the cashier and manager. SpongeBob also has been shown to take other jobs such as Mayor of New Kelp City after saving the denizens from The Bubble Poppin' Boys. He created the Pretty Patties and opened his own store, which was highly successful. Later, the painted food poisoned the many consumers that admired the creation. In Welcome to the Chum Bucket, he was briefly employed at the Chum Bucket, but failed to do any successful work. In "Model Sponge," SpongeBob seemingly hears he was to be let go, but he has mistaken himself as the person to vacate his current life. Throughout his unemployed life during the episode, he tries to apply for many jobs, but he was not qualified for them as he was meant for the fry cook role at the Krusty Krab. He has also worked at Fancy during the worker switch.

Spongebob: Squirtle, give Luffy the Krabby Patties!

Squirtle: Okay!

Squirtle is a small Pokémon that resembles a light blue turtle. While it typically walks on its two short legs, it has been shown to run on all fours in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. It has large brown eyes and a slightly hooked upper lip. Each of its hands and feet have three pointed digits. The end of its long tail curls inward. Its body is encased by a tough shell that forms and hardens after birth. This shell is brown on the top, pale yellow on the bottom, and has a thick white ridge between the two halves. Squirtle's shell is a useful tool. It can withdraw into the shell for protection or for sleeping, and its grooved, rounded shape helps to reduce water resistance when this Pokémon swims. Squirtle can spray foamy water from its mouth with great accuracy. Squirtle is scarce in the wild, although it can be found around small ponds and lakes. The anime has shown that it can be found living on secluded islands with other members of its evolutionary line.

Pokedex: Squirtle. This Tiny Turtle Pokémon draws its long neck into its shell to launch incredible water attacks with amazing range and accuracy. The blasts can be quite powerful.

Luffy: Thanks! Mm... Tasty!

Natsu: You cook?

Spongebob: Yup! I'm Spongebob! And I'm a fry cook in the Krusty Krab, home of the Krabby Patties!

Squirtle: The greatest restaurant in all of Bikini Bottom, where we live!

Natsu: Okay!

Charmander: Right!

Bea: (yawns) Jeez... Why are we on the sea?

Beatrice "Bea" Goldfishberg is an overly dramatic, cheerful, intimidating goldfish. Her best friends are Milo and Oscar. Her other friends include Shellsea, Clamantha, Koi, Finberley, and Esmargot. To many other male fish, she is very pretty as shown when she was going out on a lot of dates in the episode "Doris Flores Gorgeous". She was crowned queen of the dance in the episode "Queen Bea". Bea's lifelong dream is to become a famous actress and rising star. She is often overly dramatic. She doesn't like it when people don't let her do her act or when people don't say their lines. She is also very flirty, as she was dating a lot or whenever a guy of her interest is near ("Doris Flores Gorgeous", "Dances with Wolf Fish", "Milo Gets a Ninja", "Fish Floaters"). She pretty much thinks all that boys like, for their birthday, is extra strength deodorant. She thinks she is too talented to be punched ("Happy Birthfish, Jocktopus"). She also likes football ("Underwater Boy" and "Dances with Wolf Fish"). She plays video games with Milo and Oscar ("Two Clams in Love"). She is also portrayed as beings somewhat arrogant, always complementing herself, particually on her acting abilities, and has trouble taking critism, sometimes she will even claim to be able to do things, that she can't, such as scorpion riding ("Bea's Commercial"). Bea is a goldfish with a golden bodysuit, red fins, and flippers. She has freckles and long red hair with a starfish hairband. She says that her eyes are too far apart and that she has fish lips (Fishbook) In the episode, "Oscar is a Playa," when looking at Oscar her eyes were actually green while pouting.

Oscar: What?! Luffy!

Oscar is a neurotic fish and the brother of Milo. He is known to have a huge, almost obsessive crush on Bea, his later girlfriend ; his locker is decorated with a shrine to her, and he often accidentally mentions his love for Bea. Oscar also has something against bunnies for an unknown reason. ('The Dark Side of the Fish", "Good Morning, Freshwater"), and Oscar was formerly afraid of driving in cars ("Riding in Cars with Fish"). Oscar can be seen playing video games often. He seems to be much of a technology "nerd." He is a friendly fish that could be friends with anyone. He tends to be the "Worry-wart" of the trio, and is usually the ignored voice of reason. When he is alone with Milo he seems to be his calmest opposed to when he is with Bea or Clamantha and he is the most hyper. He seems to be into roleplay and strategy games and has taken up crocheting due to Bea and her friends teaching him. His dream is for Bea to like him back.

Luffy: Yup! We're going to Galuna Island!

Milo: Did someone say, ''Galuna Island?!''

Milo is the main protagonist of the series and is labeled a "party guy." He's the brother of Oscar and best friends with Bea. Milo is a cute and adventurous fish who likes to have fun and party. If anything happens he will volunteer to help. He is also very optimistic and friendly ("Bea Stays in the Picture"). And Milo will never let any of his friends leave their friendship ("Fish Sleepover Party", "Dollars and Fish"). He also seems to show that he has attention disabilities ("Fail Fish"). Milo once had to stay in a wheelchair because he rode down a waterfall in a barrel ("Doris Flores Gorgeous"). Milo likes doing various things like sticking his head in a water pipe and swimming down a waterfall ("Doris Flores Gorgeous"). Milo is also very lazy and always wear's Oscar's underwear ("Dances with Wolf Fish"). It is also shown that there is another Milo which looks like him ("The Tale of Sir Oscar Fish"). He can also be very determined for certain things ("Flying Fish"). He describes himself as a guy that "Goes into dangerous adventures for no good reason" ("Peopleing"). His counterpart is Narwhal([1] ) from Almost Naked Animals.

Luffy: Yeah!

Bea: (sighs) Could we just turn back?!

Luffy: No! We're taking Natsu and the others to Galuna Island! It's for a mission!

Oscar: Yeah, right! I want to go home!

Spongebob: We can't!

Oscar: (groans)

Milo: Don't worry, bro! We'll go home! I'm sure of it!

Oscar: Alright.

Natsu: Huh?!

Charmander: Look!

Everyone: Huh?!

Together: It's Galuna Island!

Luffy: We made it!

Bloom: Alright!

Hiccup: Yeah!

Toshiro: This must be the place!

Elsa: The cursed island!

Luffy: Alright! I'll stop there! Hold on!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: We made it!

Charmander: Yeah!

Toshiro: This is Galuna Island.

Elsa: It's beautiful.

Gray: Huh?! Hey, why are we tied up?!

Natsu: Whoops! I did that so you won't go back to Fairy Tail! (unties Gray and Beartic)

Beartic: Jeez... And we're already in Galuna Island, aren't we?!

Toshiro: Yes.

Gray: Than, we'll join you.

Natsu: Alright! Let's... (screams)

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Welcome to Galuna Island!

Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (ボボボーボ・ボーボボ) is the main character of a fictional manga and anime series by of the same name. In the final popularity poll of the series, Bo-bobo came in third overall, beneath Don Patch and Heppokomaru. Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo is the cool and incomprehensible hero, swarthy and musclebound, sporting sunglasses and a large golden afro. His hair is 24-karat gold but is usually said to be yellow or blonde; some viewers even argue about its true color. He is called "Bo-bobo" for short, as he refuses to let people call him "Bo". He apparently has some control over an army of stuffed teddy bears which are seen in many of the earlier episodes. There is a large colony of tiny humans and humanoid boogers living in his nose, who sometimes aid him in battle. He also has two squirrels living in his afro. Defining Bo-bobo's personality can be difficult. He is an unpredictable person, not even his allies are aware of what he will do next. However, when he is not involved with one of his antics, he manages to retain a semi-serious composure, though he is very sensitive; even the slightest put-down can make him depressive. Bo-bobo's personality becomes increasingly more serious when he is faced with strong opponents. Despite being the good guy of the series, he often beats up or tortures some of his allies (namely Don Patch, Tokoro Tennosuke, and Dengakuman) for being stupid or annoying. He is also a very powerful Haijekelist and makes a powerful team alongside Don patch and Tokoro Tennosuke. Because of this, he can act very goofy and unpredictable. His personality shows different aspects depending on who he is talking with. His interactions with Don Patchm Tokoro and Dengakuman are usually goofy with him often using them as shields or weapons. He usually shows his serious nature with Softon and Hatenko. He cares very deeply for his friends despite his violent tendecies toward some of them for acting stupid. Bo-bobo fights with his nose hair using the "Hanage Shinken" (鼻毛真拳; "Fist of the Nose Hair", sometimes called "Super Fist of the Nose Hair", other times "Snot Fo-You"). This technique involves stretching out his nose hairs in order to whip or constrict his enemies. He is one of the few people who knows this technique, so he believes that it is sacred and that he shouldn't overuse it. Bo-bobo's odd personality comes from the fact that he is also a hajikelist. As such he is very random, making obscene, unpredictable actions used to confuse his enemies into submission. He is also known to have more techniques than any other character in the series. Despite his eccentricities, he has a large group of friends that he cares for very deeply. Having grown up with Tokoro Tennusuke, Gunkun and Hatenko, they all know each other pretty well though this not often touched upon besides Bobobo and Hatenko. Bobobo often retains his serious nature with Hatenko. Despite thier past, Bobobo has admitted to Gunkun that he is his best friend. He also kept his word to Tokoro to help set him straight if he went down the wrong road. The first friend that we see of Bobobo on-screen is Beauty. Beauty appears to be the one person Bobobo cannot let stand be injured and has stated that he will "destory anyone who hurts Beauty." He cares deeply about her. In return, Beauty idolized Bobobo and sees him as a grea hero despite his massive weirdness and him getting on her nerves, Bobobo also has a similair relationship with Heppokomaru as Bobobo acted as somewhat of a mentor to and was very angry when Giga turned him into a statue. This is similair with Suzu as he was enraged when Halekulani turned her into a coin. She also respects his power and is on friendly terms with him for avenging Gunkan. Bobobo has a powerful and close bond with Don Patch despite Bobobo often using Don Patch as a weapon or shield. This may a Hajike matter though. This is often shared with Tokoro Tennusuke. The two seem to form a strange duo because of their personality. Bobobo has this to a lesser extent with Tennusuke though he still cares for both of them. He often uses Dengakuman as a projectile though Bobobo views him as a friend for havign taught Dengakuman the power of friendship. Bobobo has a more serious and stable friendship with Softon with both caring for Beauty. Regaridng family, he was close to Bebebe and Bububu, his older brother and sister while the three of them lived in fear from Bababa and Bibibi, the two oldest brothers. They all use a Super Fist based on hair. Bobobo evntually challenged Bebebe when he encoutnered hom during the Reverse Maruhage Empire arc and then later Bibibi in the Hair Kingdom Arc. Bobobo's relationship with his nieces, Vita and Min is unknown he cares about them enough to spare Bibibi (as despite Bibibi's cruetly toward his kingdom and siblings, he is a good father.)

Totodile resembles a bipedal, blue crocodile with red spines on its back and tail. The spine on its back is larger with additional ridges. Totodile's head is large, with ridges above its eyes. Much of the head's size is composed of Totodile's snout and strong jaws. There are two visible teeth on the tip of its upper jaw, and two rows of three teeth on each side of its lower jaw. On its chest is a yellow, somewhat V-shaped pattern that extends to its arms with a line bisecting the pattern. Totodile has five sharp claws and three toes. Its eyes are red and surrounded by a dark blue or black pattern. Totodile tends to be playful by nature, and has a habit of biting anything it sees, including its Trainer. In the wild, Totodile prefers to live along the edges of bodies of water.

Pokedex: Totodile, the Big Jaw Pokémon. Its highly developed jaw is so powerful, it can crush practically anything. Trainers beware: this Pokémon loves to use its teeth.

Don Patch: We're so glad you made it!

FarFetch'd: Yeah!

Don Patch (首領パッチ, Don Patchi) is a character in the anime and manga of Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. He is also known as Poppa Rocks in the English manga, and uses multiple alias' during the series. Don Patch's name is a pun on "donpachi", the Japanese sound of machine gun fire, and the name of a Japanese confectionery similar to Pop Rocks, which is why he is named "Poppa Rocks" in the English translation of the manga. In the English translation of the anime, he is called Don Patch. He is an orange, round creature, possibly a parody of Sonic the Hedgehog or Ristar. He was the original leader (or "don") of the "Hajikegumi", a group of rebels who oppose Tsuru Tsurulina IV. Don Patch has henchmen named KoPatch (Lil' Rocks in the English manga). He quits the Hajikegumi claiming that they never gave him space, but really so he could wig out more with Bo-bobo. In some episodes Don Patch or other characters will mention that he hasn't taken a certain medication of his, which indicates that he might be somewhat mentally ill but this hasn't been truly proven yet (and likely never will be). In the most recent (and possibly final) popularity poll of the series, he was the most popular character, and his Super form came in seventh. Don Patch is a happy-go-lucky character, more so than anyone else on Bo-bobo's team. While facing extreme danger and the many powerful and troublesome threats in this world, he usually keeps his chin up and either finds or says something that completely destroys the mood of the battle or makes things even more bizarre. Most of his cheerfulness comes from his hajike way of life, where he must always be doing something bizarre or else he'll be completely uncontrollable. Even during the most serious times, Don Patch can never take anything too seriously (nor can any of the other principal characters for that matter, save Beauty and Heppokomaru). Unfortunately, Don Patch's desire to consistently wig out or be the center of attention makes him narcissistic in nature. Whenever the focus isn't on him, he always tries to find some way to make everyone pay attention. His feelings are particularly seen this way towards his allies, of whom he finds himself more important than throughout the series. He tries to promote himself as main character over Bo-bobo, he tries to become the main heroine over Beauty, he even tries to force himself as greater than similar ally Tokoro Tennosuke! Usually, these streaks of attention desire are beaten away from Don Patch, either by being beaten up by an enemy, beaten up by Bo-bobo or even talked down upon by Beauty! Several other aspects of Don Patch's personality occasionally come into play whenever needed. Although he is no longer leader of the Hajikegumi, he still obtains great respect from hajike followers, including the KoPatch, and the human followers, Underboss and Hatenko. Don Patch uses these moments to show his leadership qualities, but usually they lead to him becoming bossy or self-serving. He has also exhibited a matronly side (and not just when he cross-dresses either!), usually in care of his toy doll Ya-kun (Ya-ya), but occasionally in Hajike gags with Bo-bobo. And there are even moments where Don Patch does try to show a more serious side...yet those usually end up as set ups for a joke. Don Patch holds close relationships despite his selfish personality. His followers views him as their loving father despite his dislike of their desire to be with him at all times. He is close friends with Softon and Hanpen. Despite Hanpen kidnapping him, Don Patch became his best friend. It was Hanpen who caused Don Patch to enter his most powerful form after he became the first to sacrifice himself to protect Don Patch. He appears to have a good friendship with Tokoro Tennosuke since both fight alongside Bobobo and often work together. He also works well with and cares for Hatenko though is a bit embrassed by the affection he shows him. His relationship with Bo-bobo is an odd one. While the two have the same goal and have many fusions, Bo-bobo often lashes out at Don Patch (for being stupid or just to be funny for the audience). Bo-bobo won't hesitate to use him as a shield or a weapon either. Don Patch doesn't really seem to care, despite this huge amount of disrespect. In fact, he views Bo-bobo as one of his closest friends, as it is Bo-bobo's death that allows him to become Dodon Patch! It has been acknowledged by Suzu that Bobobo needs Don Patch to help fight to the fullest potential and even Don Patch stated that they have a special bond and they work together. Don Patch doesn't seem to like Beauty at all. He often lashes out at her because he views himself as the heroine of the story! However, even this is debatale as he saved her a few times out of concern, so while he may want the spotloght to his own, he still views her as a friend. Also known as Patches in the dub, Patchimi is Don Patch's frequently used female persona. Often appearing at the most awkward of moments, Patchimi is often used as a hajike gag, but also serves as Don Patch's way of trying to upstage Beauty as the main heroine. In this persona, Don Patch also spends a great deal of time with his doll, Yakkun. During certain occasions, Don Patch would wear a female wig or would team up with Bo-bobo (Boboko) or Tokoro Tennosuke in their female personas. Also known as Love Hunter Y (ラブハンター Y) in the anime, this persona is modeled after the stereotypical look for Japanese thieves. Panty Hunter L was first seen in Iguana Town trying to steal panties. However, he was caught by Bo-bobo and was tied to a cross.[1] This persona (or at least one similar to it) appeared once again in Halekulani's "Death Money Board Game". Here, it was seen rumaging through Halekulani's money... only to once again steal a pair of panties. Don Patch is first and foremost a powerful Hajikelist: as the former leader of the Hajikegumi, he excels in battles where, like Bo-bobo, he utterly confuses his opponent to submission. Many of his confusing attacks vary wildly from joining the bad guy to turning into a female to doing the most outlandish and absurd things possible. Most of his Hajike attacks seem to be alongside Bo-bobo, who usually takes the lead in the creation of a hajike style with Don Patch following along. However, there have been many times where Don Patch either takes the main initiative or fights alone, throwing around his confusing hajike style to anyone who stands in his way. Other than his hajike abilities, Don Patch does have various other attack abilities at his disposal. One of his most frantic attacks involves the use of his fists to pulverize his enemy in a rapid-fire attack. He occasionally can extend the spikes around his body to pierce anyone standing within his radius. Another of his more well known abilities is a power of transformation, where Don Patch transforms into another object that assists either in battle or in his hajike maneuvers. It is through transformation that he can also fuse with Bo-bobo, turning into a tiny piece of candy that the afro warrior can slip through his mouth and absorb through the power of his hajike style and his Fist of the Nosehair. Finally, Don Patch has been known to use weapons, but usually all of the weapons that he carries around are actually green onions that he thinks is a weapon (such as the Don Patch Sword or the Don Patch Hammer). A direct parody of the famed Super Saiyan form of Dragonball Z, Ikarin Patch manifests only when Don Patch is at his angriest.

Farfetch'd resembles a brown duck with a white underbelly. It has a yellow beak and a V-shaped, black marking on its forehead. It has wings as big as its body, which appear to be prehensile enough to substitute for hands. It has yellow legs with webbed feet. Farfetch'd is always seen carrying a leek stalk or spring onion. It carries it in its wings, and sometimes chooses to hold it in its beak or feet instead. Unable to live without its stick, Farfetch'd will defend the stalk with its life. Known uses for the stick include use as a weapon, nesting material, and emergency food source. It is selective about which sticks it will use, and has been known to fight over good ones. Farfetch'd is found in grasslands.

Pokedex: Farfetch'd, a Wild Duck Pokémon. Farfetch'd makes a delicious meal, especially when cooked with leek. Because of this, Farfetch'd is nearly extinct.

Jelly: And you're here to save us!

Goodra: Yeah! We appreciate the rescuing part!

Tokoro Tennosuke (ところ天の助) also known as Jelly Jiggler in the English anime and manga, is one of the main characters of the Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo series. He is the fourth-most popular character in the series. Tokoro Tennosuke is a walking, talking, blocky, human shaped mass of tokoroten (a type of very cold jelly). His mold-able body makes him comparable to Gumby. His Japanese name is a pun on "tokoroten", hence his ability to shape himself into any form. His name in the English dub is probably a trademark-friendly reference to Jell-O Jigglers, a snack made from fruit juice and powdered gelatin. Tennosuke appears, at first glance, as the most serious of the main Hajike trio of the series. Not as necessarily happy-go-lucky as either Bo-bobo or Don Patch, Jelly tries to remain calm while merely performing his strange actions. However, his serious nature hides the extremely emotional and over-the-top emotions that the wobbly warrior exhibits. His moments of calm are contrasted to periods where he could be angry, upset, even silly like his comrades. The contrast between his serious and his emotional sides are reflections of his period at the supermarket, being forced to try and get himself sold and the usually emotional followup from the disappointment of remaining unused for his primary objective of consumption. By the time he officially joins Bo-BoBo's team, he possesses a handkerchief with the Japanese hiragana for "nu" (ぬ) written all over it (ぬのハンカチ, the "handkerchief of 'nu'", known in English dub "The Lucky Hanky") which he uses to wipe away tears at first, but eventually leads to an all-out "nu" obsession. By contrast he utterly despises the hiragana character, "ne" (ね)! Besides the ne character, Tennosuke will not tolerate tofu. The tokoroten man despises it with a passion, to the point where his worst nightmare is being tortured by tofu men! This hatred could stem from the fact that tofu sold even better than he did while in the supermarket, or it could be a simple rivalry with another squishy food. The former captain of the A Block division of Hair Hunters (or "Hair Hunter Troop A") also uses the fighting style "Purupuru Shinken" (プルプル真拳; "Shivering True Fist"), which allows him to mold his body into any shape he desires. In the English anime dub, it is known as the "Fist of the Wobble-Wobble", and in the English manga, it is called "Fist of the Shakey-Shake". On top of his shinken, Tokoro Tennosuke is also a masterful hajikelist, and sometimes use a Daikon radish like a sword. He naturally retains the ability to regenerate himself, or he can easily put his body back together. He has but one true weakness; his body will become soggy and helpless if exposed to water. Unlike some of the rebels, Tokoro Tennosuke has the inability to fly despite the fact that Softon, Bo-bobo, Heppokomaru, Don Patch and two random kids have done it with ease during the Pomade Ring arc. For the most part, Tennosuke gets very little respect from his allies. Bo-bobo, his childhood friend, often uses him as a projectile weapon or a shield! He and Don Patch don't seem to be on good terms or bad, but Don Patch won't pass up the opportunity to disrespect him either! The only time he seems to be useful to them is when there is a need for a fusion with Bo-bobo. He has provided several different fusions throughout the series, but he is often times not Bo-bobo's first choice. Even if he is selected, the fusion takes more than just a tokoroten man and Bo-bobo winds up fusing with something else too! The two multi-fusions include tightly wound Bobopatchnosuke and incredibly reckless Kintenbo. The only fusion he does have for himself is bipolar Tenbobo. The one person who truly cannot stand Tennosuke in the least, is OVER. For almost no reason at all, OVER hates Tennosuke and won't hesitate to cut his body to shreds! This hate relationship contuinues, even though Tennosuke has tried to make peace with him in the past. Despite all the disrespect he receives, there are some people among the rebels who have a rather decent relationship with Tokoro Tennosuke. Heppokomaru and Beauty have somewhat of respect for Tennosuke , judging on the fact that Heppokomaru refused to walk on Bo-bobo or Tennosuke in OVER's Castle when they made a human bridge with Don Patch. Also, Heppokomaru and Beauty voted for Tennosuke in a food popularity contest, knowing that he would be sad if no one voted for him (Not because they like him). Tennosuke seems to have a friend in the form of Dengakuman, despite the small beings affinity with tofu.

Goodra is a pudgy bipedal Dragon-type Pokémon that appears to be made of goo. Its ventral portion is mauve, while its dorsal side is lavender. It has bright green eyes, and two green spots on either side of its face and three on either side of its thick tail which curls inward. Goodra have two sets of antennae atop their head that are capable of retracting. The front pair of antennae are short, skinny and stand upright, while the back pair are long and thick, drooping downward behind its head and curling upward toward their tapering ends. A pale green slime drips from Goodra's chin and arms. Goodra is capable of throwing very strong punches. It is very affectionate and, when it hugs its Trainer, leaves them covered in goo.

Lucy: Who are you, now?!

Bo-bobo: I'm Bo-bobo!

Don Patch: The main character, Don Patch!

Jelly: And the gelatinous hero, Jelly Jiggler!

Trio: We're called the ''Wiggin Trio''!

Everyone: Uh...

Bo-bobo: We've have been in this island for days!

Don Patch: We're starving!

FarFetch'd: Yeah!

Spongebob: Well, have a nice supply of Krabby Patties!

Jelly: Thanks!

Trio: Bon appétit! (eating) Yummy! Delicious!

Spongebob: (laughs) Thanks! I'm the fry cook anyway!

Don Patch: Now, let's get out of here!

FarFetch'd: Right!

Natsu: Sorry!

Charmander: But, we're on a mission!

Jelly: Mission?! Need help?!

Natsu: Sure!

Charmander: The more, the merrier!

Don Patch: Okay...

Bo-bobo: What is the mission?!

Totodile: Yeah!

Natsu: We need to...

Lucy: Natsu!

Gardevoir: Watch out!

Everyone: (screams)

Spongebob: A giant wave!

Oscar: I know we shouldn't go to this island! It's cursed! Run!

Everyone: (running) (screams)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: (groans) Gardevoir, are you okay?

Gardevoir: Yeah. I'm alright.

Lucy: Where's the others?

Everyone: Right here!

Lucy: Oh!

Bo-bobo: I'm feeling sandy!

Lucy: That's because you buried yourself to the ground!

Gardevoir: Yeah!

Hiccup: Is this the shore of Galuna Island?

Toshiro: Could be.

Gray: Well, since we're already in this island, I guess we have to work together in order to complete this mission!

Everyone: Right!

Natsu: Let's do this!

Charmander: Yeah!

Natsu: And when we complete this mission, Makarov and Donphan will acknowledge us as heroes!

Everyone: Yeah! Let's start!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone: (walking) Huh?!

Toshiro: It's a village.

Don Patch: Let's check it out!

Bo-bobo: Okay!

Lucy: Wait!

Don Patch: HELLO, villagers!

FarFetch'd: Don Patch and FarFetch'd are in the house!

Everyone: Huh?!

Oscar: (screams) Monsters!

Milo: Awesome! Monsters and demons!

Oscar: Milo, don't touch it!

Milo: C'mon! It's fine!

Moka: Hello, strangers.

Everyone: Huh?!

Moka (モカ Moka) is the Village Chief of Galuna Island and the father of Bobo. Moka is a short, bald Demon with long silver sideburns running from the length of his face down to his hips. He has purple skin, and has dark violet spots all over his body. He has blue claws for feet and hands. He wears a necklace made of what appear to be large animal teeth centered by a skull and a dark blue cape that drapes down from his shoulders to the back of his knees that features a crescent moon symbol. He also wears a white tribal-like kilt that features a red ringed circle and two green stripes encircling near the trimmings of the kilt, which is also cut decoratively. He has gold rings on both of his legs and his left arm. While in his human form, Moka wears the same clothing, and takes the appearance of an old man with tan skin, with the exception of his right hand which remains in Demon form.[1] Moka is very unpredictable and irrational, demonstrated by the fact that he gave Team Natsu the impossible task of destroying the moon. He has also displayed impatience, as he continued to pesture Team Natsu about destroying the moon.[2] However, he also displays empathy and cares deeply for his villagers and his son, Bobo.[3]

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Moka: My name is Moka. I'm the chief of Galuna Island.

Milo: Awesome! A real chief!

Moka: (chuckles) Impressed?

Don Patch: Yeah!

FarFetch'd: We want to be leader!

Moka: Anyway, we're so glad you came.

Bloom: What's the matter?

Moka: Well, ever since the moon turns purple, we have been cursed.

Oscar: Cursed?!

Moka: Right. When that moon shines brightly, our bodies are turning into that of a demon's.

Milo: Awesome~!

Oscar: Not awesome!

Don Patch: Hey, look!

FarFetch'd: Is that the moon you're talking about?!

Moka: Yes. When it's morning, we return to our previous forms. But, it can truly transform someone into a real demon and lose its mind. In situations like that, we have no choice but to kill someone to protect ourselves.

Bo-bobo: That seems bad!

Moka: It is. But, that is how it is here.

Villager: That's why we want you to lift this curse!

Villager 2: Yes! Please?!

Bo-bobo: Don't worry, everyone!

Natsu: We'll lift this curse from all of you!

Charmander and Totodile: Yeah!

Villager 3: Thank you!

Luffy: You're welcome!

Spongebob: What's our task?!

Moka: We want you to destroyed the purple moon in order to lift the curse.

Don Patch: That's too easy!

FarFetch'd: We're experts at blowing things up! Right, Don Patch?!

Don Patch: Right!

Moka: For now, stay here. You must be tired from journey.

Flapjack: And hungry!

Moka: We'll make you some food. C'mon.

Everyone: Okay!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Morning... _

Natsu: C'mon!

Charmander: Let's go!

Luffy: Okay!

Bo-bobo: Right!

Lucy: Wait!

Gardevoir: Slow down!

Flapjack: Wow...!

Milo: Cool! Killer plants! (dodges)

Oscar: Killer plants?! (running)

Bea: They're harmless!

Milo: Whoops!

Spongebob: Beautiful!

Squirtle: Yeah!

Natsu: This is incredible!

Charmander: Yeah!

Toshiro: Hm?!

Everyone: Woah...!

Oscar: Why is the ground shaking?!

Bea: This is so annoying!

Milo: Look!

Don Patch: It's a giant mouse!

Bo-bobo: Wearing a maid outfit!

Milo: Awesome!

Oscar: Not awesome! Just terrifying! Run for your lives!

Gray: No way! I'll stop him! Ice-Make: Floor!

Ice-Make: Floor (床, フロア, Furoa) is an Ice-Make Spell. A spell in which the user slams a hand on the floor, creating a slippery layer of ice over the floor. The user can also freeze the surfaces of bodies of water with this spell and slide on the resultant floor.[1] It can also be used to immobilize targets by freezing their legs.[2]

Elsa: The mouse felled!

Toshiro: Incredible!

Gray: Thank you! Thank you!

Lucy: (inside Horologuim) Wow...!

Gardevoir: (inside Horologuim) Amazing...!

Happy: (inside Horologuim) Aye...!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Huh?!

Charmander: Look what we found!

Milo: A temple!

Oscar: Amazing! A ancient temple! I read that in the internet once!

Bea: Yeah, yeah. Interesting...

Don Patch: Let's go inside!

FarFetch'd: Right!

Bo-bobo: We're right behind you!

Everyone: Right!

Natsu: Cool!

Oscar: Brr...! It's so cold!

Bea: Yeah! Brr...!

Elsa: I'm used to this. I do have ice powers.

Natsu: (hits floor)

Lucy: (inside Horologuim) What are you doing?!

Charmander: Just pounding the floor!

Oscar: Why?!

Natsu: For safety!

Luffy: I'll try! (hits floor)

Bo-bobo: Me, too! (hits floor)

Everyone: (screams)

Bloom: Natsu!

Hiccup: You made the floor to break!

Natsu: Oops!

Everyone: (screams)

Milo: Whee!

Don Patch: Tons of fun!

FarFetch'd: Yeah!

Everyone: No it's not~~~~! Oof!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone: (groans)

Toshiro: Is everyone alright?

Everyone: Yeah...

Oscar: What a fall. We're lucky that we're alive.

Milo: Yeah! But, that was awesome!

Don Patch: Let's do it again!

Everyone: No!

Milo: Aw...

Gray: (gasps)

Beartic: It can't be...

Elsa: What's wrong?

Toshiro: Look.

Hiccup: It looks like a demon.

Jelly: Cover in ice.

Goodra: That's cold.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gray: This demon is called Deliora!

Everyone: Deliora?!

Deliora (デリオラ Deriora) is an Etherious, a Demon created by the Black Mage Zeref through the use of his Living Magic from the Books of Zeref.[2] Deliora is responsible for countless deaths, among them are the parents of Gray Fullbuster.[3] Deliora is a massive, dark blue, humanoid Demon. He has a large torso and two large arms that end in large, scaly hands. In addition, he has two large legs that end in feet that resemble the feet from a large bird, he also has large spikes on the back of his feet. His hair is mane-like in shape and it flows down to the nape of his neck. He has a pair of horns that point upwards, starting from a plate on his forehead. He has large pointed teeth as well as two hollow eyes.

Beartic: It had destroyed our homeland ten years ago.

Spongebob: Where is it?!

Gray: It's somewhere in the snowy mountains! And my teacher, Ur, had given her life to seal it here.

Elsa: Oh...

Milo: I hear some voices!

Oscar: Me, too!

Bea: It's coming from there.

Yuka: This must be the place!

Yuka Suzuki (ユウカ・スズキ Yūka Suzuki), is a Mage of Lamia Scale Guild and one of Lyon Vastia's allies. He serves as the guild's anti-Mage, as his Wave Magic can cancel out others' Magic. Yuka is a short, slim young man distinguished by his extremely brushy, squared black eyebrows; eyebrows which in year X784 would gain a more[3] or less[4] sharp lower outer edge whenever he happened to frown. His eyes, too, are black, while his hair, initially arranged in a number of spikes pointing upwards (with a particularly large one topping his forehead),[5] is, unusually, bright blue.[6] In year X791, each of Yuka's eyebrows has now a perennial, much more prominent and defined spike pointing downwards at its outer edge, and the Mage has styled his hair in a different cut, gathering it on the back of his head and tying it in a braid.[7] While in a relaxed stance, Yuka is most commonly shown resting both arms behind his back.[5] When first introduced, Yuka sported a green coat reaching down to his knees, sporting black sections[6] in correspondence to the sleeves's outer part (each of such sections going up to the high collar) and on the sides' lower parts, below the plain dark belt with a rectangular buckle which, together with the two vertically striped, overlapping hems placed on the front (completely superimposed from the waist up, but splitting some inches below it to create a slash), kept the garment closed. Yuka's pants were dark and loose (getting more fitting in correspondence to his ankles), while his plain shoes were light-colored.[5] After Tenrou Island's reappearance in X791, Yuka's outfit has a strong Eastern look to it: the Lamia Scale Mage now sports an open, sleeveless green tunic with purple edges (almost reaching down to his feet and possessing a very large slash on each side), held closed around his waist by both a light band and a light rope (knotted on Yuka's right hip, with decorative spheres on the edges), over a light green shirt (sporting a tight-fitting collar but loose sleeves); his extremely loose light pants, while first paired with dark ankle boots,[8] were later on made shorter to fit even more Eastern-looking footwear: light socks going up to his knees and dark shoes with an open top.[9] On the upper left part of Yuka's tunic sits a light green circle with a pale purple outline (possessing four perpendicular protrusions jutting outwards) which in its center bears the black kanji for "Scales" (鱗), and on his head he now wears a headgear, which has a main, elongated green part, with a pale purple lower edge, surrounded by several smaller, semicircular flat sections (white but again bearing purple edges), and sporting a single, thin, vertical white ornament with a rounded tip on the front.[7][10] Yuka is a calm and quiet person who can most of the time be seen alongside his fellow Mage and friend Toby Horhorta, calming him down whenever the latter shows excessive comedic anger for trivial things; he has also been known to joke with Toby in a friendly way, showing how he can be somewhat playful at times.[11] He seems to be annoyed by people interrupting him when he talks, with him being outraged and showing shock when Natsu Dragneel did so (with a Magic attack) while he was describing his past in Lamia Scale; the Dragon Slayer's unwillingness to listen and his boldness eventually enraged Yuka, prompting him to take Natsu on alone while telling Toby not to interfere.[12] On several occasions, when he feels confident, a rather high degree of arrogance can be noticed in Yuka's behavior; a tendency commonly observed in several of Lamia Scale's Mages. Such trait could be clearly seen when he indifferently affirmed that his partners and him would get rid of fifty villagers and two Mages in about 15 minutes.[13] He's proud of his Wave Magic, to the point of stating that all Mages are powerless in front of him, that being the reason which has him consider himself Lamia Scale's Anti-Mage.[14] He retains this very confidence towards his comrades, and mainly towards Jura Neekis, whom he used to mention how remarkable a guild Lamia Scale is.[15] When guildmates engage in a fight, Yuka and Lyon are the ones who have no doubts about their victory, as seen with Jura's and Chelia's matches during the Grand Magic Games.[16][17] On the other hand, while possessing such a convinced personality, Yuka acknowledges more powerful Mages and lowers himself before them, worriedly agreeing with Lyon that Kagura Mikazuchi didn't use her full power when fighting them.[18]

Vegeta: (wearing a blue Lamia Scale symbol on his right arm) Could be! It's very cold here!

Vegeta (ベジータ), or Prince Vegeta, is the prince of the fallen Saiyan race and arch-rival to Goku. He is the eldest son of King Vegeta, the older brother of Tarble, the husband of Bulma, the father of Trunks and Bulla, and the great-great grandfather of Vegeta Jr. Alongside Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo, he is easily one of the most prominent characters in the series, receiving more character development after being introduced than a number of other characters. Regal, egotistical and full of pride, Vegeta was once a ruthless, cold-blooded warrior and outright killer,[4] but later abandons his role in the planet trade, instead opting to remain and live on Earth, fighting alongside the Z Fighters; all the while striving to become the universe's most powerful warrior, specifically with the mission to defeat and surpass Goku in power.[5] His character evolves from villain, to anti-hero to protagonist through the course of the series. Vegeta is 5'5" tall (in comparison with Goku's 5'9" height). His hair firmly stands upwards, and has a prominent widow's peak. Like most Saiyans, he possesses black eyes and jet black hair, though his hair is infrequently black with red highlights in various media (posters, trading cards, and similar merchandise in particular). A main characteristic of Vegeta's is the fact that he is the only living Saiyan who has continued to don the traditional Saiyan armor. He has also been seen wearing alternate forms of the armor, customizing the armor to better suit his persona. However, once he integrates into Earthly society, he abandons the Saiyan armor, at first gradually in Dragon Ball Z, then completely in Dragon Ball GT, in favor of clothing more characteristic of a human (Vegeta's uniform transition is symbolic of his adjustment to a human lifestyle).[citation needed] However, even after Vegeta loses the armor in Dragon Ball Z, he is always seen wearing iconic white gloves and white boots in battle. During Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F", Vegeta wore a new battle armor, with a black jumpsuit and altered chest plate. Vegeta once had a tail, but it was cut off by Yajirobe to remove Vegeta from his Great Ape state during the Vegeta Saga. Vegeta's hair never grows in length. He states to Bulma, in an episode of the Perfect Cell Saga, that a pure-blooded Saiyan's hair does not change from the day they are born, aside from Super Saiyan transformations. If observed closely, Vegeta actually changes appearance physically over the course of the series. He was originally intended to appear deceptively small, lean, and less threatening in comparison to his massive partner, Nappa. However, by the end of Dragon Ball Z, he seems to be taller and more muscular, the length of his hair having also been shortened, though he is still comparatively shorter than Goku, who also appears to have grown taller. Vegeta's facial features also look more distinct and sharply defined as the series progresses, making him look older (though this may be attributed to gradual aging). It should be noted however that some of these changes (mainly the more defined facial and anatomical features in most male characters, and the increase in muscularity in all characters) are due to, at least partly, a visible shift in Akira Toriyama's artistic style over the course of the series. Vegeta is arrogant throughout the series, and becomes bitter due to the abuse his race suffered at the hands of Frieza. Following the destruction of his home world Planet Vegeta, his hatred toward Frieza grows. His royalty seems to have bestowed upon him an inflated sense of superiority, holding himself above nearly everyone he encounters. He is immensely proud of his Saiyan heritage and believes his race to be the most powerful in the universe. As the Prince of a demolished Planet Vegeta, Vegeta is initially introduced as an unrepentant villain. Judging from his evil intentions before joining the Z Fighters, Vegeta has been consistently characterized as extremely arrogant, vengeful, and at times, cold. Many of Vegeta's early heroic acts are because of self-interest or revenge, although he later settles down and grows fond of Earth as his home, raising a family with Bulma. Having been born into the upper tier of Saiyan society, Vegeta was fixated on achieving the legendary status of Super Saiyan and becoming the most powerful warrior in the universe. Vegeta is more of a tactical fighter who often rushes in the brawl without hesitation. However, his rage or arrogance often causes him to underestimate his opponent. His royal blood and intense fighting style has both benefited and harmed him in many battles. Vegeta has been shown to be one of the more intelligent characters of the series, as well as one of the most serious, rarely exhibiting humor. When he does so, his humor is often very dry and in some rare occasions it is based on black humor.[citation needed] However, he does delight in mocking his enemies, as demonstrated when he offers to reconstruct Android 18 into a "toaster" or a "washing machine" (FUNimation dub only). He also shows his bleak sense of humor towards Goku when he was about to battle him in the World Martial Arts Tournament. Normally, his ego and arrogance overshadow his positive qualities. Vegeta is extremely aggressive and cold-blooded. Since his childhood, Vegeta has proven himself a ruthless killer, merciless like most Saiyans. During the Namek Saga, he began to exhibit changes; rather than killing Krillin or Gohan as he promised in the previous saga, he instead forges an alliance with them. Throughout the first half of the Frieza Saga, whomever he defeated, he killed without mercy. His only sign of mercy is when he let Namekian Frog Captain Ginyu live, taking delight at the notion of Ginyu being stuck in the frog's body as punishment enough. After his defeat at the hands of Frieza, Vegeta tearfully explains to Goku that Frieza forced him to be ruthless and that he never had the chance to be anything else (implying that he could have been kinder and more merciful were it not for Frieza). From then on, Vegeta softened up and occasionally showed compassion to his new family, Bulma, Trunks, and Bulla. In addition, during the Kid Buu Saga, he notably became enraged when he learned that Goku's deal with Old Kai involved allowing the latter to take advantage of Bulma, feeling it was very senseless of Goku. It was not until the Babidi Saga that he gave in to his obsession of overtaking Goku in might, becoming a Majin and "evil" once more. This was a desperate, failed ploy to restore his former wickedness, believing it to have been the source of his true power. Goku believes Vegeta is bluffing, and correctly so; Vegeta demonstrates his prevailing softness in hugging Trunks for the first time and telling him that he is proud to be his father, before performing a sacrificial Final Explosion against Majin Buu. Arguably, his most defining trait is his rivalry with Goku and obsession to surpass him in power. In Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, he goes so far as to break down in tears over his inability to surpass Goku. However, this obsession has led him to save Goku's life on several occasions, insisting that only he will defeat Goku. When Goku sacrifices himself to save the Earth from being destroyed by Cell, Vegeta is devastated to the point that he vows never to fight again. From the beginning of the series to near the end, Vegeta is shown to be exceptionally vain and egotistical. A tragic example of this is in his fight with Semi-Perfect Cell. Though he could have easily destroyed this weaker form of Cell, his arrogance bested him, and he purposely let Cell absorb Android 18 just to have a challenge in Cell through which to test his power. While fighting Super Buu, as well as while fighting Janemba on a different occasion,[6] Vegeta vehemently opposed fusion with Goku due to his pride, but Goku managed to persuade him. Later, Vegeta becomes more willing to fuse, going so far as to propose it himself in the battle against Omega Shenron in Dragon Ball GT. On several occasions, Vegeta conceitedly underestimates his opponents; in the cases of Perfect Cell and Kid Buu, Vegeta was fooled by their diminutive appearances, believing that they had only "shrunk", which is somewhat ironic, given his own short stature, yet large power. In some instances, Vegeta has been seen afraid of opponents such as Frieza, Broly,[7] or Beerus (he does everything he possibly can to ensure that the God of Destruction is not angered when the latter arrives at Bulma's birthday party).[8] However, he often visibly has a change of heart, displays his pride, and takes to the fight. His opinion of Goku always being one step ahead of him, even though Goku is a lower class Saiyan, runs the gamut from contempt to rivalry, and later to respect and friendship. Because of his arrogance, attitude and past wrongdoing, Vegeta gains a lot of disdain from those around him. Naturally, Goku always takes an optimistic opinion about Vegeta. Vegeta almost always addresses Goku by his Saiyan birth name, Kakarot, but has on rare occasion addressed him as Goku. After the defeat of Kid Buu, he has a change of heart and his angry grudge against Goku becomes a friendly rivalry. Though he is still highly annoyed with Goku on the grounds of his immature tendencies. Though they grew up apart, Vegeta does care about his younger brother Tarble. Though he is highly disappointed with Tarble's extreme lack of fighting power despite the fact he comes from the powerful royal bloodline. At the end of the Buu Saga and in Dragon Ball GT, Vegeta is much more relaxed. He is often seen smiling and cracking jokes, such as when he forced Trunks to enter the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament, threatening to "cut his allowance" if he did not enter the competition. Often being more caring and kind to his family, especially his daughter, Bulla, Vegeta admittedly has a kinder side, per his adjustment to Earthly life. The best example of caring for his family is the aforementioned example of hugging Trunks before he fights Majin Buu as Majin Vegeta. However, Vegeta can still be seen sitting on the sidelines, while everyone else is happy, enjoying themselves in the thick of things. Later on, Vegeta developed a strong age-crisis. For example, when driving home with Bulla and seeing two teenagers in another vehicle flirting with his daughter, he ignores them. After a while, one of the boys calls Vegeta a "geezer", causing him to become angry and break their car. In the anime, Vegeta is shown to have a fear of worms, as when the small roundworms appear behind a larger one when inside Buu, Vegeta bolts behind Goku.[9]

Shadow: (wearing a red Lamia Scale symbol on his chest) Hmph! Deliora should be here somewhere.

Mewtwo: (wearing a red Lamia Scale necklace) Right.

Shadow the Hedgehog (シャドウ・ザ・ヘッジホッグ Shadō za Hejjihoggu?) is a character who appears in the Sonic the Hedgehog series released by SEGA. He is an artificially created black and red hedgehog whose hover shoes propel him at extreme speeds that rival those of Sonic.[2] He can also use the Chaos Emeralds to manipulate time and space through a technique called "Chaos Control". Designed as Sonic's arch-rival,[3] Shadow has been featured in a variety of Sonic series games, including a self-titled game. Shadow the Hedgehog was shown by Takashi Iizuka for Sonic Adventure 2,[1][4] he was first shown to the public in a game trailer, but his name was not revealed.[5] GameStop described what little was shown as Anti-Sonic - "similar in appearance, but with darker skin, more angled eyes,a fearsome scowl, instead of Sonic's trademark grin."[5] Iizuka said that they maintained the mystery around Shadow and had wanted to feature him in his own game since he was introduced.[6] After feeling that it would be inappropriate to give Sonic's character a gun as fans had requested in mailings,[7] Yuji Naka believed that by focusing on Shadow for his own game, they could use his different identity from Sonic to build upon the Sonic brand.[8] The character was featured as a guest announcer and performed other promotional work for the game's release during a wrestling show set up by the Japanese league, Pancrase, in December 2005.[7] Shadow's design was influenced by films such as Underworld, Constantine, and Terminator.[9] Shadow debuted in Sonic Adventure 2 as a playable character and before the game's events, it was explained that he was created by Dr. Eggman's grandfather, Professor Gerald Robotnik who designed Shadow to be the "Ultimate Life Form", a first step towards achieving the goal of immortality, but the government deemed Project Shadow a threat, and dispatched G.U.N. troopers to the space colony ARK. G.U.N. destroyed the research, shut down the ARK, and killed Robotnik's granddaughter, Maria who (for her sacrifice) sends Shadow to Earth, before the G.U.N. apprehends him. Fifty years later, Shadow was released from suspended animation by Dr. Eggman who hoped to use him to conquer the world, but Shadow hoped to destroy it in revenge for Maria's death. As Shadow reversed his decision, he helps Sonic destroys another of Professor Gerald Robotnik's experiments from falling to Earth near the ARK. Using his full power, along with Sonic he manages to teleport the ARK back to its original position with Chaos Control, but unlike Sonic, he falls to Earth and is thought by all to have died while re-entering the Earth's atmosphere. In Sonic Heroes, Rouge discovers Shadow in a stasis tube in Dr. Eggman's secret base. Suffering from amnesia, they along with E-123 Omega join forces to track down Dr. Eggman. Shadow then encounters the androids of Dr. Eggman that resemble him, causing him to question whether he is also an android or not. In the video game of the same name, Shadow, still suffering from amnesia remembers nothing other than his name and brief images of Maria's death. He meets an invading race of aliens called the Black Arms; their leader, Black Doom seems to know Shadow. Throughout the game, Shadow searches for information about his past and for the Chaos Emeralds. In this game, Shadow is able to use a variety of handheld weapons and vehicles. In the end, Shadow learns the truth about his past, including that Professor Gerald Robotnik created him using Black Doom's blood, and he defeats the Black Arms. In the 2006 Sonic the Hedgehog video game, Shadow, Rouge and Omega, now as agents of G.U.N. confronts Mephiles the Dark, a part of Soleanna's god Solaris who is interfering Shadow's future, but along with Sonic and Silver, Shadow super transforms and defeats Solaris. In Sonic Generations, Shadow is a non-playable character and a rival boss to Sonic in the game. He challenges Modern Sonic to a battle for a Chaos Emerald. This battle takes place in a location originally from Sonic Adventure 2, the Space Colony Ark. He is also seen in the Center of Time alongside Rouge and all of Sonic's friends, who were supporting the two Sonics to defeat the two Eggmen and the Time Eater to restore the time-space continuum. After the Time Eater's defeat, Shadow decides to stay at Sonic's birthday party in the PS3 and Xbox 360 version. In the 3DS version, Shadow races against Sonic in Radical Highway, a location also originally from Sonic Adventure 2. Shadow appears in Sonic Rivals as a playable character, in which he locates and uncovers the truth about Dr. Eggman. He also appears in the sequel Sonic Rivals 2. He is an unlockable character in the game Sonic Riders as Speed-type character, as well as in the sequels Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity and Sonic Free Riders, appearing as part of Team Dark in the latter. Shadow appears as a party member in the Nintendo DS role-playing game Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. Shadow also appeared in the game Sonic and the Secret Rings, being the first unlockable character for the Party Mode, and as an unlockable character in its sequel Sonic and the Black Knight, where he took on the role of Lancelot, one of the Knights of the Round Table. Shadow has appeared as a playable character in several crossover titles, including Sega Superstars Tennis and every entry in the Mario &amp; Sonic series. He also appears in racing games Sonic &amp; Sega All-Stars Racing, where he rides a modified black and red G.U.N. motorcycle called Dark Rider, and in Sonic &amp; All-Stars Racing Transformed, where he drives a miniature G.U.N. tank. Shadow also appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U as an assist trophy capable of slowing time during battle via Chaos Control. Shadow has been confirmed to be appearing in the Sonic Boom TV series, and makes brief appearances as a boss in its video game prequels Rise of Lyric and Shattered Crystal. According to official profiles, Shadow was created 50 years ago by Prof. Gerald Robotnik as the Ultimate Life Form.[10][11] Shadow is sharp witted, seemingly always on the edge,[12] and is described as the dark incarnation of Sonic the Hedgehog.[13] Once he has set himself to a goal, he will do whatever it takes to accomplish it,[12] regardless of any danger.[14] After the trauma of the death of his only friend, Maria Robotnik, Shadow strives to fulfill his purpose and keep the promise he made to her,[12] despite his general loathing of mankind.[14] However, Shadow shares a lot in common with Sonic.[14] Although Sonic's speed is described as "second to none," Shadow can skate at speeds fast enough to rival the speeds of Sonic's running.[15] He can also perform spin attacks common to Sonic,[10] which are a variation on the tendency for hedgehogs to roll into tight balls for protection. Additionally, with the power of a Chaos Emerald, Shadow can warp time and space with Chaos Control.[10][13][14] Shadow is also able to use a variety of other Chaos powers, such as "Chaos Spear" and "Chaos Blast".[14] By harnessing the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds, Shadow is able to use super transformation to transform into Super Shadow,[16] and is bestowed with the new abilities of flight and near invulnerability, like Super Sonic, and his normal abilities of speed and his Chaos powers are greatly enhanced. Although he is mostly maverick, he works with his team and mostly portrayed as rough, cold, and arrogant.

Mewtwo is a Pokémon created by science. It is a bipedal, humanoid creature with some feline features. It is primarily gray with a long, purple tail. On top of its head are two short, blunt horns, and it has purple eyes. A tube extends from the back of its skull to the top of its spine, bypassing its neck. It has a defined chest and shoulders, which resemble a breastplate. The three digits on each hand and foot have spherical tips. Its tail is thick at the base, but thins before ending in a small bulb. Mega Mewtwo X is larger and bulkier than its normal state. The horns on its head are longer, extending from V-shaped ridges on its forehead, pointed, and curved upward. It retains the tube behind its neck, but its eyes are now light blue, and it has large, purple growths over its shoulders. Its torso is smooth and small compared to its long, bulky limbs, and a Y-shaped line connects the collar and underbelly. Its forearms and thighs each have two raised ridges, and its digits are now longer and thinner. The tail is slightly shorter and stiffer than before and has a curled tip. In comparison, Mega Mewtwo Y is smaller and lighter, losing its long tail and the tube behind its neck. However, it grows a long, purple appendage with a curled tip from the back of its head that is similar to its previous form's tail. On its head it has two pointed, backward-curving spikes and a half-ring structure connecting the base of each, with empty space inside. Its eyes are now red and slightly larger. The digits on its hands and feet are now purple and more bulbous, and the middle toe is longer than the others. A bumpy ridge similar to a sternum replaces the breastplate structure on its chest, but this form is still largely smoother than the other two. Mewtwo was created after years of horrific gene splicing and DNA engineering experiments based on Mew. It is said to have the most savage heart among all Pokémon, lack compassion, and strike fear into its enemy with cold, glowing eyes. Because it was engineered to be the ultimate in battle, it can only think of defeating its foes. In the first movie, Mewtwo exemplified these vicious characteristics and was shown to be capable of levitation, telepathy, and mind control. However, it was later shown to be caring, protective, and even altruistic. Another Mewtwo in the anime shared its aversion to contact with others, but was much less belligerent. Mewtwo conserves energy by remaining motionless to unleash its full power in battle. It is also capable of materializing psychic waves in the form of its signature move, Psystrike. Though rarely seen in the wild, it is said to be resting in a dark cave somewhere.

Toby: (sniffing) Hm... We're getting close!

Toby Horhorta (トビー・オルオルタ Tobī Oruoruta) is a Mage of the Lamia Scale Guild and subsequently a member of Team Lyon. Toby is a lean-built, mildly muscular young man of average height with distinctive animal features: he has a pair of canine ears sitting on his head, a small dark nose and a lower face which is colored differently from the rest of his body, bearing resemblance to a canine muzzle. It is not clear whether such features are meant to mirror a dog; however, it is known that they are merely decorative, as Toby himself said to Yuka Suzuki.[4] He has shoulder-length, straight brown hair, large round eyes with black pupils and dark eyebrows. Both of his biceps are adorned by tattoos: the right one bears the kana (hiragana) Sashimi (さしみ), while the other was adorned by a single, more elaborated one, while Toby was affiliated to Lyon Vastia[5]), later changed to the crest of the Guild Toby re-entered, Lamia Scale.[6] The seven years time skip does not seem to have changed Toby's appearance much, with the only differences being slightly more prominent muscles and an elongated face.[7] Toby is always seen bare-chested. He initially wore an extremely loose pair of pants with mildly torn hems, held up by a long belt covered in many rhombs, with the part left out from its plain rectangular buckle hanging down. Such pants bore a large, dark shield-shaped logo emblazoned on the right knee: this depicted a stylized skull, bearing ears similar to Toby's own ones, with a pair of bones crossed below it, most likely tibias. The whole symbol was highly reminiscent of a Jolly Roger. Toby had a red collar covered in hollow studs circling his neck, and donned a pair of simple dark shoes, each adorned by a light, stylized footprint, similar to that of a cat, or maybe a small dog.[5] After the return of the Fairy Tail members who were stuck on Tenrou Island, Toby is shown wearing a pair of less loose pants, paired with a light belt which, on the front, bears a dark cloth with light edges hanging from it. Two semicircular, horizontal bands are secured to the cloth, attached to it on both sides by buttons, and covering Toby's legs from the ankles to the upper part of his thighs are dark leggings with light upper edges.[8] He seems to retain his old collar, but now added a long chain hanging on his chest, to which a dark sock with lighter parts (completely white in the anime) is attached. Toby is completely unaware of the latter object's presence on himself, and thus goes around with one matching sock on his right foot, and his left foot bare, sporting no other footwear.[9] He is also shown with a pair of simple green sunglasses kept on his forehead.[10] Toby possesses some peculiar traits. He is known for often saying "Oooon" casually, even when greeting others or as a comment of sort. He also has the tendency to angrily shout at others for the most trivial reasons.[11] He seems to be easily fooled, having been tricked by Natsu into pricking himself with his nails,[12] but also proud and confident in his abilities: he openly claimed to be stronger than Yuka after the latter's defeat,[13] and when he does something wrong, he tries to stop it from spreading by asking whoever he told about it to not tell anyone else.[14] He also appears to be somewhat sensitive, or maybe to easily grow attached to people, having been shown crying when Team Natsu left Galuna Island; while doing so, he claimed that he was not, in fact, crying, likely due to his pride.[15] Toby does not seem to be very smart, having no idea that the sock he had been looking for three months was hanging on his own chest, declaring such fact his "super secret" and claiming to have hidden it from others despite it being obvious due to him walking around with one foot bare. Such matter puzzled him deeply, making him desperate; after recovering his longed sock, he was shown overflowing with tears of joy, which turned into tears of sadness when the sock itself was destroyed by Kurohebi.[16]

Inuyasha: (wearing a white Lamia Scale symbol on his left hand) Are you sure you're right?! You made us lost a couple of times!

Inuyasha (犬夜叉, "Dog Forest Spirit") was an inu hanyō, son of the Inu no Taishō and human Izayoi. He was pinned to a sacred tree by a sacred sealing arrow shot by the priestess Kikyō after he attempted to steal the Shikon no Tama. Kagome Higurashi released him from the seal fifty years later, but soon after, she accidentally shattered the Shikon no Tama. They reluctantly agreed to work together to recover all of the fragments that had scattered across Feudal Japan. Even when his life is in danger, he refuses to back down. Enemies are taken aback by his unorthodox fighting style and he achieves victories greater than his abilities would suggest. Inuyasha is driven by a fierce, persistent determination to win and his guts in battle have proven to work in his favor. However, his volatile emotions often turn into childish behavior and becomes tiresome to his friends. Inuyasha himself cannot control his tumultuous soul. Even if seriously wounded, the moment he detects the presence of those he must protect at all costs he would completely forget the pain. The overflow of his emotions goes beyond his body's limits. This is especially true when Kagome is involved. Inuyasha is incredibly hotheaded and easy to upset, often striking out with his fists toward the source of his annoyance. He was even occasionally seen striking little kids if they bothered him, which is often the case with Shippō. He is impatient by nature and can be very prideful, having much difficulty to admit he was wrong about something. The fact that Inuyasha loses his demon power on the night of the new moon is kept a secret. It is Inuyasha's policy, having lived through a cruel past, to believe he might be killed if he relaxes or lets his guard down. However, since meeting Kagome and gaining friends who know of his secret, he opened his heart and forged bonds that allow him to entrust his life to others. Even with his friends beside him however, there is a certain anxiety inside of him that never disappeared and they quietly accepted this. However, despite how cynical and asocial he outwardly behaves, the sides of himself that he reveals in casual moments exposes his good inner nature. He cannot hide his true feelings. Although his friends describe him as "easily deceived and honest to a fault" and "unable to understand the subtleties of the human spirit," his personality is difficult to dislike. Inuyasha is extremely susceptible to spells and trickery, and has a blunt, almost brutal honesty about most things, which is why he often seems to be rude and disrespectful to others. Such as he blatantly told Kagome her food is horrible when she made it all for him to impress. This is mostly due to the fact that, having been ostracized from both human and demonic communities, he had little experience in how to properly react in social situations. Despite his tough and insensitive exterior, he truly cares about his friends who are as good as family to him, for each of them, in their own way, saved him from his loneliness. He hates those that kill for fun and gladly rescues people in torment. He has realized that all life is equally important. He has a strong distaste for people who ostracize others for just being different, which he likens to his own lonely, miserable childhood. Power more than fighting tactics, fighting spirit more than wisdom. Inuyasha has fought multitudes of powerful enemies and suppressed them with raw power and instinct. Rather than analyze matters, Inuyasha runs on reckless emotion and - even if seriously injured in battle - he eventually achieved favorable results in the end. Inuyasha's instinct and experience is a product of daily training. When he sees something new, his eyes light up and he tries to interact with it. Inuyasha is dense and rather slow to catch on to something; such as he didn't know Sango's strong romantic feelings for Miroku until way later. Fifty years ago, Inuyasha met Kikyō and began to develop intensely pure romantic feelings for her. By meeting Kikyō, Inuyasha learned the warmth of the human heart and became romantically attracted to her. Through a conspiracy, however, they were torn apart. When he learned that Kikyō had given her life to follow him in death, he vowed to never let another woman die again. Those feelings increased all the more for the one that looks like Kikyō; Kagome being the modern reincarnation of Kikyō was utterly confusing to him and all he ever saw when he looked at her was Kikyō, however eventually this fades with time. Although scorned by a resurrected Kikyō in the beginning, feelings of romantic affection and remorse resurfaced inside of him. He was guilty of Kikyō's death and offered to die for Kikyō since he was the cause, but Kagome stopped him. Inuyasha often saw Kagome's tears during their journey. And when tears were shed for him, with their gentle scent bringing relief, he feels that he has found his place as a protector above all else. Contact with Kagome healed the deep loneliness in his soul. In the beginning, Inuyasha didn't think there was anyone in the world who would grieve over his death. He finds a different kind of comfort in Kagome than he found with Kikyō. At the root of the hanyō Inuyasha there is a conflict between human and yōkai. The fear or anger at his lack of belonging caused darkness to be in his heart. However, through the involvement of Kagome and friends, he was comforted and able to develop a strong and gentle disposition. Immediately after being released from his fifty-year seal, Inuyasha sought to become a demon and acquire power quickly by using the Shikon Jewel. In the rage of battle, he ceased to have concerns for the lives of others. However, after meeting Kagome and other gentle humans, he came to understand his human half and began to search for true strength of spirit. His intention to become a yōkai wavered with more encounters with evil yōkai. He had no desire to lose his human spirit, and becoming a full yōkai might have led to that. As his bond with Kagome and his other companions deepened, Inuyasha's goal to become a demon faded and he became content remaining a hanyō. Inuyasha has long silver hair, golden eyes, and claws on his fingers. His dog ears feel like "five uncooked Chinese dumpling shells atop one another." His nose, despite appearing normal, is always damp unless he gets a cold, in which case it dries out.[6] Inuyasha's signature red garment is the Robe of the Fire-Rat, which is made of Fire-rat fur. It is a tough armor and has regenerative properties. It also loses some of its power when Inuyasha is mere mortal.[7] Inuyasha's yōkai blood gives him above average strength. He is able to uproot trees and break through walls and fortress gates, and is even able to punch through solid steel.[8] He could easily lift things larger than himself.[6] Inuyasha's speed has been shown to easily exceed that of a normal horse, but is considerably slower than Entei, the yōkai horse that served as Hakudōshi's steed. He has been observed by many characters as running like he is flying and slowing his falls in mid-air. While not capable of true flight, Inuyasha, having inherited a lesser version of his father's more rudimentary powers, can manipulate his own yōki to an extent when he jumps, allowing him to glide over long distances and slow his falls as he lands. He can "scale the highest cliff." Inuyasha's stamina likewise far exceeds human standards, possibly derived from the fact that his yōkai blood is that of an Inu Yōkai. He is shown to be able to run and leap vast distances at great speeds and often complains how his comparatively weaker human companions always slow him down by needing to rest so much every day. He is also able to endure a great deal of physical pain, as was once demonstrated in an early battle with Sesshōmaru, when he continued fighting even after being impaled in the stomach. While not a show of durability, it indicates how strong Inuyasha's life force is, as he can continue fighting while ignoring grievous injuries. While not immune to stronger yōkai, holy weapons, spiritual powers, bladed weapons, yōki attacks, or shrapnel, Inuyasha's physique is about as durable as a human with his level of strength. He has shown to be capable of surviving considerable blunt force trauma, able to withstand a direct blow from a solid wooden log that broke on contact, falling several stories into a crevasse in his fight with Ryūkotsusei, and being thrown hard enough to shatter solid rock. His skin is thick enough for him to survive being tangled by Yura's wire-thin hair strands, which are capable of cutting through solid tree trunks. His Fire Rat Robe serves as a sort of armor, granting him resistance against heat and fire. His physiological makeup also grants him resistance to certain acids, as shown when he stood up to his ankles in the Stone Oni's stomach acid and resisted having Sesshōmaru's acid injected into his wrist (albeit with injury; with the latter blinding him by spraying his acid in his eyes). When injured, Inuyasha heals far more rapidly than a human. For example, when Tōtōsai had to yank out one of Inuyasha's fangs to repair the Tessaiga, he mentioned that Inuyasha would grow a replacement canine in one day. Combined with his considerable stamina, he can recover from critical, non-dismembering injuries (such as being stabbed in the chest with a sword and having a hole punched through his gut by Sesshōmaru) with no trace of a scar after several hours. While inferior to those of the Inu no Taishō and Sesshōmaru, Inuyasha's senses are nonetheless developed beyond those of any ordinary human or animal. He is shown to be able to hear what people are whispering from great distances, as was the case when, while perched on a tree, he overheard Akitoki Hōjō hiding in a bush and quietly praising Kagome under his breath. Likewise, his sense of smell is shown to be extremely sensitive - he can smell hints of blood from kilometers away and can detect the presence of people by smell long before they can be seen - but can also be overloaded by strong scents and tastes, as shown in "The Cursed Ink of the Hell-Painter" where he was temporarily knocked out by the strong smell of black ink. His sense of smell is also his method of detecting yōki, and thus is used in locating the Kaze no Kizu, the striking point of the Bakuryūha and yōketsu auras, and, once, scenting the path of the outside world to pierce Sesshōmaru's Meidō Zangetsuha. He has also been able to catch a whiff of Naraku's power from many miles away as soon as he lets down his barrier, with at least as much accuracy as Kōga, despite the later being a full yōkai. Because of his mixed heritage and being the son of a once powerful Inu-Daiyōkai; Inuyasha ages slower than normal humans as he is over 200 years old in demon years but appears to be the equivalent of a 15 year old human.[citation needed] By channeling his yōki through his claws, Inuyasha can increase his claws' range and strength to cut though objects and demons deeper than logically possible, allowing him to destroy weaker demons many times his size in one hit. Despite being Inuyasha's most rudimentary yōki-powered attack, it is still strong enough to destroy weaker demons even if they are enhanced by the Shikon Jewel, as shown when he easily disposed of Mistress Centipede. Rumiko Takahashi stated in an interview that Inuyasha's full-powered Sankon Tessō is strong enough to cut through an industrial steel support beam.[9] In his yōkai form, his Sankon Tessō becomes crimson-colored and is strong enough to cut through a daiyōkai's skin, as shown when he battled Ryūkotsusei. A ranged version of the Sankon Tessō. By dipping his claws in his own blood and charging his blood with yōki through his claws, Inuyasha can sling his yōki-infused blood at his enemies in the form of multiple, red shurikan-like crescents. Because it requires his own blood to attack, Inuyasha only uses the Hijin Kessō as a last resort to catch his opponents off guard, or if they are too fast to land a direct attack/employ ranged attacks. While he prefers taking blood from an already open wound, Inuyasha can draw blood by digging his nails into his palms.[10] By jumping down the Bone Eater's Well, Inuyasha can travel back and forth five hundred years to and from the future. In episode four among others, Inuyasha traveled to Kagome's time without the aid of a jewel shard. Others besides Kagome and Inuyasha are unable to travel through the well, as shown when Shippō attempts to go through the well but fails and when Sōta attempts to go down the well to call Inuyasha for help during the attack of the Noh Mask, but is unable to get through either. Like all hanyō, Inuyasha turns completely human once a month (barring one incident in Mount Hakurei due to unique circumstances); in his case, during the new moon. On the night of the new moon his hair turns black, his eyes turn brown, he loses his yōkai abilities and attributes, his fangs and claws, and can only use Tessaiga in its katana form. Only Inuyasha's friends and a few others know his secret as Inuyasha tries to stay hidden during the new moon. If Inuyasha's life is in danger and the Tessaiga is out of reach, his latent yōkai blood overloads his system and drives him into fits of feral rage. When transformed, Inuyasha's sclera turn deep red, his irises become blue slits with white pupils; jagged purple stripes appear on the sides of his face, and his fangs and claws lengthen. In this form, Inuyasha is capable of utilizing his full physical yōkai strength, which was more than enough to destroy Goshinki and Gatenmaru with a single swipe of his claws in both encounters and land shallow cuts on Ryūkotsusei. His yōketsu is also powerful enough to erode Sesshōmaru's Meidō Zangetsuha after cutting his own yōketsu with the Dragon-Scaled Tessaiga. However, because yōki is toxic to humans and hanyō alike, Inuyasha's body and mind cannot handle the power he inherited from his father. With every subsequent overload, this form's intelligence diminishes and it becomes easier to trigger and harder for him to revert to normal. Not only his mental state, but Inuyasha's hanyō body is also unable to fully cope with the stress of his full yōkai strength, meaning that if left unchecked, Inuyasha will continue fighting until his body either gives out or is destroyed by another opponent. In one special case however, Inuyasha was able to retain his full psyche when Tessaiga's own demonic energy flowed into him during his final duel with Sesshōmaru. While trapped in the Stone Ogre's belly, Inuyasha used a shard of the Shikon no Tama to strengthen the Tessaiga's power, an effort which backfired when the impure powers of the shard flowed through Tessaiga, causing Inuyasha to transform. Kagome, seeing Inuyasha's predicament, ran to him and her embrace purified the shard, leaving Inuyasha in a purified version of his yōkai form. In this form, he retained the stripes, eye markings, and pronounced fangs and claws of his yōkai form, but his eyes remained unchanged and he retained his self-awareness. His yōki was increased exponentially, allowing him to enhance the Tessaiga's Kongōsōha's barrier-piercing effect with an intensity far superior to previous usage. After the shard was removed from the Tessaiga, Inuyasha reverted to his hanyō self. The Tessaiga is a yōkai sword forged from a fang of the Inu no Taishō by the sword-smith Tōtōsai. In its sealed state the Tessaiga resembles a rusty katana with a nicked and dented blade and torn hilt-wrap. When wielded by a half-yōkai the blade transforms into a five-foot-long fang capable of immense damage.

Toby: Don't worry! I know it's here! I could smell it!

Millihi: (wearing a pink Lamia Scale symbol on her right hand) Right! I know you can do it!

Sylveon: (wearing a pink Lamia Scale symbol necklace) Yeah!

Millhiore Firianno Biscotti is the 13-year-old Princess and representative suzerain of Biscotti Republic with a gentle and hardworking personality. Millhiore is Italian for "thousand flowers" (in Italy "millhiore" is a kind of honey, made by pollen gathered by the bees from many kinds of flowers). Concerning the naming practice of the series, it is probably named after mille-feuille, the French pastry commonly known as Napoleon. Her surname Biscotti is Italian for "biscuit". She is also affectionately nicknamed Millihi (ミルヒ Miruhi). Millhiore is a cute girl with long pink hair and purple eyes. She also has pink dog ears and tail, wears royal-like clothes. Her hair is short in front and long in the back. As the representative leader of the nation, she is loved by everyone in the nation. She is also a singer at the same time, holding events and concerts and appearing in person in front of everyone despite her status. Millhiore is the one who summoned Shinku to Flonyard in the first place by sending Tatsumaki to open up a portal on Earth while Shinku attempts to jump off from some heights in school. It is revealed later that she picks Shinku because she had been star-reading Shinku's performance in the iron athletic competition. Millihi is the owner of Holy Sword Excelide, one of the Treasure Swords pair of Biscotti Republic. However she is yet to awake the sword until being attacked by Rouge in the full battle against Galette. A combination move with Cinque. With Cinque and Millefi respectively wielding Palladion and Excelide, they simultaneously fire off a large holy-energy blast. She can use her Emblem Arts to grant Harlan flight ability.[1]

Sylveon is a quadruped, mammalian Pokémon covered primarily in pale cream-colored fur with pinkish feet, ears, and tail. There are two bows on it, one on its left ear and one around its neck, from which two feelers adorn it. The bows are pale cream with pinkish centers, while the feelers are pale cream with pinkish and blue tips. It sends a soothing aura from these feelers to calm fights, and will also use them to "hold hands" with its Trainer. It has short, slender legs and small paws with three visible toes on each foot. Its eyes are blue with white pupils and no visible sclera. When its mouth is open, two pointed teeth can be seen on its upper jaw. Its furry pinkish tail is slightly curved in a crescent shape.

Pokedex: Sylveon, the Intertwining Pokémon and an evolved form of Eevee. Sylveon affectionately wraps its ribbon-like feelers around its trainer's arms as they walk together.

Inuyasha: (groans)

Sherry: Can we hurry up?! Me and Spritzee are cold!

Spritzee: Yeah!

Sherry Blendy (シェリー・ブレンディ Sherī Burendi) is a Mage of the Lamia Scale Guild and a member of Team Lyon. She serves as one of the antagonists in the Galuna Island arc. She is currently engaged to Ren Akatsuki. Sherry has blue eyes, pink hair, large breasts, and a curvaceous body. Sherry often wears make-up to match her appearance. She currently wears a black vest top and matching skirt. The vest sports a collar and tie reaching only to her mid-chest, and aside from a light cloth band clasped above her navel, her belly and the under-inside portion of her breasts are exposed. She also wears a dark hairband with points resembling cat ears, and long black gloves reaching to her upper arms (in the anime, she isn't wearing her gloves).[1][2] Sherry is first introduced with her hair tied in pigtails, her choker tied into a ribbon, a purple and pink short spaghetti dress with light pink trimmings, black leggings, and high-heeled sandals. Her dress appears to have two long and thin wings at the back.[3] As a part of the alliance against Oración Seis, however, Sherry dons a slightly different appearance. Her hair became loose, with her bangs falling freely over her head, and she wears a pink dress with black trimmings.[4] Sherry can be very dramatic, and will always make overly-dramatic statements about how everything is for "love".[5] She loved Lyon Vastia, and has had a relationship with him similar to that of Gray and Juvia.[6] She also hated Lucy because she believed that Lucy was her "love rival";[7] however, she cried when she thought that Lucy died. During the time-skip, she fell in love with Ren Akatsuki, and is currently in a relationship with him.[8] Sherry's Magic allows her to take control of anything, including Celestial Spirits, except for humans.[10]

Spritzee is a pink avian Pokémon with a white beak that takes up most of its face, reminiscent of a doctor's mask. It has orange eyes with long lashes that lay near the beak. It has a large, curly tuft of feathers on top of its head, as well as two small, pink wings. Its feet are light purple, and appear to curl up into its body during flight. The scent it emits, which can vary depending on its diet, enraptures those who smell it.

Yuka: (sighs) Huh?!

Vegeta: Looks like we have fresh meat!

Shadow: Right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Yuka: Hey, you!

Everyone: Huh?!

Toby: We're looking for the intruders who hurt Angelica, the mouse!

Milo: That's her name?!

Inuyasha: Yeah!

Everyone: Um...

Yuka: Tell us now!

[BOOM]

Sherry: What was that?!

Happy: Get out of my cave or suffer my curse!

Toby: Curse?! No! Let's get out of here!

Inuyasha: We're not going anywhere!

Vegeta: Right!

Toby: We're outta here!

Sherry: Okay! (running)

Everyone: (sighs) (running)

Milo: Bye-bye!

Don Patch: See you never!

FarFetch'd: Yeah! Bye-bye!

Together: (laughs)

Bloom: Happy... Kiko...

Happy: That's the plan we made!

Kiko: (nods head)

Natsu: Nice!

Gray: (growls)

Elsa: Gray?

Gray: We need to stop them from releasing Deliora!

Beartic: Right!

Oscar: But, what guild did they come from?!

Beartic: The Lamia Scale!

Lamia Scale (蛇姫の鱗, ラミアスケイル, Ramia Sukeiru) is one of the Legal Guilds in Fiore.[1] Nothing is currently known about Lamia Scale's location, aside from it being somewhere in Fiore. Only a glimpse of the guild's building has been shown, this bearing a dark banner adorned by Lamia Scale's symbol, with a statue representing a lamia, the source of the guild's name, a creature with the upper body of an alluring, bikini-clad young woman and a large serpentine tail in place of her legs, sitting outside on a rocky formation by the entrance.[2] It's currently unknown when Lamia Scale was founded, and whether the current Guild Master, Ooba Babasaama, is the original founder of the guild. Some time in the past, several of its members (Sherry Blendy, Yuka Suzuki and Toby Horhorta),[3] had their families killed by Deliora, a Demon created by Zeref's Living Magic.[4] This fact prompted all of them to leave the guild and chase after the creature responsible for their relatives' death, joining Lyon Vastia in his quest to release Deliora from the Iced Shell spell and finish it off,[5] eventually reaching Galuna Island, where the creature was trapped, in X781.[6] Following the Demon's death in X784, the three of them returned to Lamia Scale alongside Lyon, who joined the guild and soon became one of its top members.[7] The guild also played a part in the downfall of Oración Seis, joining forces with the fellow Legal Guilds Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus and Cait Shelter to prevent the Dark Guild from obtaining the Nirvana weapon and throwing the world into chaos.[8] Lamia Scale is one of the most powerful guilds in Fiore. As of year X791, after Fairy Tail's 7 years-long absence due to the events of Tenrou Island, it has been acknowledged as the second strongest guild in the entire Kingdom,[9] being bested only by Sabertooth,[10] and similarly achieving the second place in the Grand Magic Games for several years, emerging on top of many other guilds aside from Sabertooth.[2] A fair share of Lamia Scale's reputation stems from its strongest Mage, Jura Neekis,[1] a member of the Ten Wizard Saints recognized as one of the most gifted and powerful Mages in Fiore,[11] possessing extreme skill in the use of Earth Magic.[12] Lyon Vastia is also considered one of the guild's top Mages,[7] proficient in the use of Ice-Make Magic, which was taught to him by Ur.[13] Other notable members include Yuka Suzuki, who, due to his Wave being able to dispel any Magic, is considered Lamia Scale's Anti-Mage, granting the guild a way to counter offending Mages.[14]

Toshiro: And to protect Ur's name?

Gray: Yes! Let's stop them!

Everyone: Right! Let's go!


	12. Lyon Vastia, the Abomasnow Rival of Gray

Episode 12: Lyon Vastia, the Abomasnow Rival of Gray Fullbuster

Everyone: Wow...!

Oscar: Incredible!

Milo: Yeah!

Lucy: Maybe the curse and Deliora's presence are somehow related.

Gardevoir: I agree!

Gray: Me, too.

Beartic: Deliora is, in fact, alive. But, just frozen in ice.

Bo-bobo: Any plans?!

Natsu: We should destroyed it!

Charmander: That'll be easy!

Don Patch: Yeah!

FarFetch'd: We should do that!

Gray: (growls)

Beartic: (punches them) We're not destroying it!

Happy: (shocked)

Lucy: It's not out of the ordinary!

Gardevoir: Right!

Natsu: Okay! Now, what?!

Luffy: Why can't we just destroyed it?!

Gray: Because if Deliora is freed, no one will be able to stop it! So, everyone, stay away from it!

Everyone: Okay!

Elsa: There must be a reason. Right?

Gray: Well, Ur had frozen Deliora using Iced Shell.

Iced Shell (絶対氷結, アイスドシェル, Aisudo Sheru) is an Ice Magic Spell. Iced Shell is a technique that uses the spirit and the physical body of the user to freeze the target into a block of ice. It is virtually unmeltable as it is not actually a plain block of ice. It channels the user's body into the form of ice, destroying their body. As explained by Gray, the Caster is not "dead" but alive in the form of ice.[1] Due to this, even Ultear could not use her Lost Magic, Arc of Time, to reverse it as it was a living thing and therefore, could not be reversed. It is extremely durable as it did not melt for about 10 years, though Ur said it can stay the same for all eternity. The main difference between this and Ice-Make is that the hands must make an "X" sign. (The right arm is above the left arm. The right palm facing down; left palm is facing up.)[2]

Beartic: It's like a never melting ice, being resistant to all kinds of Magic.

Toshiro: Impressive.

Gray: But, why is it brought here?

Beartic: They could've just put it in the snowy mountain cave instead of here.

Lucy: Well, we should interrogate the other other non-inhabitants that we saw before!

Natsu: Right!

Charmander: Let's do that!

Gray: No.

Everyone: Huh?!

Beartic: We should wait, until the moon is high.

Spongebob: Why?!

Gray: Well, one of the non-inhabitants says, "Soon, we'll be able to collect enough moonlight".

Flapjack: So?

Beartic: So, we believe that Deliora and the Village's curse are somehow connected to the moon.

Lucy: Right! We'll all have to wait!

Gardevoir: Until the moon is high!

Everyone: Okay!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu and Charmander: (sleeping)

Don Patch: This is taking forever!

FarFetch'd: Yeah!

Gray: Just wait.

Beartic: It'll appear soon.

Milo: Soon?! How 'bout ''now''?!

Bloom: (sighs)

Gray: Hm...

_Flashback Begins... _

Ur: Alright, Gray! Could you be able to keep up with the harsh training?!

Ur (ウル Uru) was the teacher of Gray Fullbuster and Lyon Vastia, as well as Ultear Milkovich's mother.[1] She sacrificed herself by using Iced Shell to defeat Deliora.[2] Ur was a woman of average height with a slim, curvaceous figure. She had short dark purple hair that was kept at chin length. Due to her training methods, Ur wore light clothing in the cold weather. This clothing consisted of a tan jacket with a black collar, jeans and a red tank top. Her "training" gear consisted of a green-colored bra coupled with a pair of green underwear.[3][4] Ur, during her time with her daughter, was a good, caring and loving mother. While she trained Gray and Lyon, she was upbeat, cheerful and slightly abrasive. She cared for both of her pupils as her own children, though she became extremely angry when Lyon asked her if he was enough to take the place of Ultear when he learned about her taking Gray as a pupil, causing her to strike him in anger.[5] She also scolded Gray for stripping in public.[6] She was also very humble, as seen when she said that there were many other Mages stronger than her, despite others seeing her as being capable of being one of the Ten Wizard Saints.[1] Being someone who has mastered the Magic, Ur practices Molding Magic: Ice-Make. This allows her to mold any type of object from ice.[11]

Gray: Yeah!

Cubchoo: We'll do whatever it takes!

Cubchoo is a bipedal, ursine Pokémon with a light blue head and neck. It has a slightly pointed head with large round ears, shiny, dark, oval eyes, and a darker blue muzzle. Cubchoo has a shiny dark nose, from which a considerable amount of light blue nasal mucus — the source of its attacks — droops. The lower part of its body is white. It has rounded forepaws, digit-less feet with black paw pads, and a small round tail. Cubchoo's nose is constantly running. It inhales the mucus and uses it in its attacks. If it is in bad health, the mucus becomes watery, which weakens its Ice-type techniques.

Pokedex: Cubchoo, the Chill Pokémon. Cubchoo evolves into Beartic. Its constantly runny nose is the source of its energy and its sniffles power its moves.

_Flashback Ends... _

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: I'm bored!

Don Patch: Me, too!

FarFetch'd: Let's do something!

Gardevoir: Right! Lucy?!

Lucy: Sure! Key of the Lyre, Lyra!

Lyra: Hello, everyone!

Lyra, "the Lyre" (リラ Rira) is one of the Silver Key Celestial Spirits that is currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia.[1] Lyra appears to be a young girl. She has waist length hair that curls at the end, and wears a pink bonnet on top of her head. Her cheeks have round blush marks, and she wears a long dress with heart prints by her waist. She wears leather shoes as well. She has small white wings and a large harp on her back. She is a very happy spirit, especially when she is summoned. However, Lucy states that she can only be summoned for three days per month.[1] She is also very knowledgeable about Magic, as seen when she explains what Moon Drip is.[2]

Milo: Cool!

Lyra: My, Lucy! Why didn't you summon me more?!

Lucy: Because I can summon you three days a month!

Gardevoir: Right!

Lyra: Oh... I forgot.

Lucy: (sighs) Anyway, could you sing for us while we wait?

Lyra: Okay! I'll do it! (starts singing)

Bea: So romantic!

Oscar: Yeah... (laughs nervously)

Gray: (crying)

Beartic: This song...

_Flashback Begins... _

Ur: Again!

Gray: (young) (screams) I can't do it!

Ur: You can! I know you can! Now, concentrate!

Gray: Right! Ice-Make: Shield!

Ice-Make: Shield (盾, シールド, Shīrudo) is an Ice-Make Spell. The user creates a large shield in front of them that shields everything behind it.[1]

Cubchoo: You did it, Gray! (hugs Gray)

Ur: See?! I told you!

Gray: Right! (smiles)

_Flashback Ends... _

Elsa: Why are you crying?

Gray: I'm not crying.

Beartic: See?

Elsa: Are you sure?

Gray: Yeah... (crying)

Elsa: Gray... (hugs Gray)

Gray: Huh?

Elsa: I know how you feel... I also lost my parents.

Gray: (shocked) Elsa... I didn't know...

Elsa: It's alright. I have my sister, Anna.

Gray: Right. (kisses Elsa on the head and stops) There...

Elsa: Hm...

Everyone: (sleeping)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Flapjack: Huh?!

Everyone: What was that?!

Toshiro: A explosion?!

Milo: Let's investigate!

Oscar: Milo!

Everyone: Right! (running)

Oscar: Come on! (running)

Bea: (sighs)

Luffy: Look!

Spongebob: A light!

Don Patch: Cool!

FarFetch'd: Yeah!

Lyra: That's no light! It's coming from Moon Drip!

Bo-bobo: Moon Drip?!

Lyra: An ancient kind of Magic used to nullify any kind of Magical effect. They are using it in order to free Deliora from the Iced Shell.

Moon Drip (月の雫 ムーンドリップ Mūn Dorippu) is a Dispelling Magic Spell. This spell requires the light of the moon to react. It gathers the Moon's Magic Power in one place, utilizing it to deactivate any possible spell, including Iced Shell, the "unmeltable ice".[4] It requires a lot of Magic Power, as it took Lyon three years to gather enough for the spell to melt Deliora's ice. Aside from that, this spell produces exhaust fumes that crystallize and eventually create a layer in the sky, which has an unhealthy effect on Demons, as it affects their memories.[5] Through unknown means, this Magic can also be liquified to make it usable for people that aren't Mages.[6]

Jelly: We should stop them!

Goodra: And fast!

Everyone: Right!

Four figures appears.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ivy: (wearing a purple Lamia Scale symbol on her left leg) Can we do this quick?! I'm fanished.

Isabella "Ivy" Valentine (イザベラ・バレンタイン - アイヴィー, Izabera Barentain - Aibī) is a character in the Soul series of fighting games. She appears in Soulcalibur, Soulcalibur II, Soulcalibur III, Soulcalibur Legends, Soulcalibur IV, Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny, Soulcalibur V, Soulcalibur: Lost Swords, and Soulcalibur: Unbreakable Soul. Since her first appearance, she has become one of the most recognizable and iconic characters in the franchise, mainly due to her snake sword, large breasts, revealing clothing, and silver hair. She is nicknamed "The Twisting Blade Of Solitude". What lies in her soul is Deliverance. In Soulcalibur V's promotional material, she is referred to as The Return of a Legend. In Soucalibur: Lost Swords, she is referred to as Cursed by Her Own Blood. Ivy is considered evil by many due to her Machiavellian philosophy and her appearance. She only wanted to acquire Soul Calibur by any means to sever her bond with Soul Edge. When facing her opponents, she spites them with dramatic words and she takes advantage of her unique weapon, which she invented. Beneath her cold demeanor is a heart that wants freedom from a cursed life that will do whatever it takes to be free. Overall, she is a neutrally-aligned character. Ivy has a unique fighting style that utilizes both short and long range attacks thanks to her magical sword. She is also one of the characters that switch stances along with her sword's length whether it can be coiled, whip, or a sword state. Her speed is average and her kicks too. Her throws deal good damage but her two signature throws Summon Suffering and Calamity Symphony deal better damage. Her weaknesses are her low attacks, which can be easily guarded or evaded. Another weakness is that when Ivy switches stances, she leaves an opening for an attack from the opponent; so the best strategy to counter this weakness is that switch stances (or sword states) in a safe range and take advantage of that range since she can attack in great distances. Her two signature throws, Calamity Symphony and Summon Suffering, are regarded by the Soul Calibur community as the hardest moves to perform. Overall, Ivy is regarded as a low to high-tier character, because of the difficulty of her use. On Twitter, Daishi said Ivy's fighting style will be closer to her Soulcalibur and Soulcalibur II appearances: she will have two stances, the sword and whip states. Whips the opponent, says "Taste the power of my blade - shred apart!" and starts an alchemist spell to trap the opponent in a ball, splits the blade up into small pieces, and shoots them into the opponent. She then asks "Does it hurt?" Ivy grabs her opponent and, as her sword shatters, parts of it stick to the opponent's body, making them levitate and fly. While in air, the sword pieces slash her opponent several times until the shards slam her opponent to the ground. At the beginning of the animation, she says "You're in need of some discipline! I'll teach you to behave!" and the animation closes with her saying, "Satisfied?". This simply is her Calamity Symphony throw, though at the beginning there's a movement from SCII-SCIV, when her sword quickly turns into a whip and grabs the opponent, while Ivy says "Ensnare". This throw works on a relatively big distance and is performed quickly, comparing it with other Weapon Arts grabs. If it misses, probably, you will be punished. Indeed, it's hard to continue a combo with a grab, and it's impossible to start a combo after this Weapon Art as well. That's a combination of Danger Range and Arch Cage. After three attacks of Danger Range the opponent is thrown into the mid-air, Ivy immediately catches him with her Ivy Lick, which turns into Arch Cage. All in all, there are nine hits. Before releasing her final Arch Cage shot Ivy says "This'll feel good!", and time slows down, as she creates a bow with an arrow from her weapon's fragments. The Weapon Art has a comfortable middle range, though if the range is a little longer, it may occur, that only the first hit is delivered. Its quick start will let you avoid some of the coming vertical and attacks, but you can be easily stopped by others. In case the first attack of Danger Range combination misses or the opponent blocks it, Ivy will still make the other two and Ivy Lick at the end. If just the second or the third Danger Range attack is landed, Arch Cage will always be performed. It isn't very safe to start with, because if the opponent guards against two first middle attacks, he can just crouch under the last two, and you'll get punished. It's hard to call it quick as well, owing to the slow motion, it takes a lot of time. Nevertheless, this Weapon Art can easily continue a combo, but when the opponent is thrown high in the air, you should activate it at exactly the right moment, otherwise some of Danger Range attacks may miss and Arch Cage won't work. It will hit the stunned opponent in all occasions, except for the one, when he's already on the ground. By the way, both Arch Cage and Danger Range can make the opponent hit the wall, and Ukemi can still save the opponent from Stinging Souls after Arch Cage, so don't rely on continuing a combo after it. Her unblockable attack has turned into a Break Attack. If the opponent is guarding, it always causes a Guard Break. The range of this attack is pretty short, because Ivy steps back in animation before launching the actual attack, saying "Destroy everything", so the best way to use is to interrupt the opponent's combo with it, or trigger it when you see your opponent begin the attack. It also can be turned into a combo, if you activate it, when the opponent is in the air or when he's stunned close to you, but there's no guaranteed combos after it. The attack is performed immediately after pressing the buttons, that's why it enables to catch the flying opponent or to hit between his attacks. And yet, it won't save you from long-ranged attacks of the opponent. This stroke, as before, can make the opponent hit the wall. That's another example of turning a single attack into a Weapon Art. This is a short version of her Crucifixion, as if you're not holding the buttons. Ivy steps back for a while, swinging her sword, which lets you avoid all kinds of coming attacks, including low and middle attacks, both vertical and horizontal. When Ivy launches her middle-ranged attack, time freezes for a very short period, when the burst sound is heard and it makes the opponent spin in a stunned state. If you succeeded in delivering it, you can support the attack with many sorts of combos on stunned opponent, but you'd better take action quickly, as the opponent can recover from the stun almost in no time. If the opponent guards against it, there's no chance for him to punish you. The attack itself isn't strong, and performed too slowly to continue any kinds combos with it, though it's a good combo starter and the safest Weapon Art of hers. In case you managed to landed on the opponent in the mid-air, time will freeze anyway and he'll spin rapidly, falling forwards.

Lyon: Be patient, Ivy.

Abomasnow: This takes time.

Lyon Vastia (リオン・バスティア Rion Basutia) is an Ice-Make Mage of Lamia Scale, as well as the rival of Gray Fullbuster, first introduced as Reitei Lyon. He served as the main antagonist of the Galuna Island arc. Lyon is a slim young man of average height with a muscular and toned body.[3] He has bluish silver hair, most of which are spiky strands that jut upwards on top of his head, except for some which are kept pointing down and partially cover the upper left part of his face. Lyon's eyes are slanted, with dark round pupils and surrounded by similarly dark lines. He has small, linear, dark eyebrows. During his first appearance, he donned a small, light-colored earring on his left earlobe, which takes the shape of a stylized snowflake.[4] After joining Lamia Scale, Lyon had the guild stamp imprinted on his right pectoral, in the same spot where Gray Fullbuster has his own Fairy Tail stamp.[3] Upon Team Tenrou's return seven years later, the only difference in Lyon's look is reappearance of an earring on his left ear, larger than his first one and seemingly consisting of a small chain as well.[5] When first introduced as "Reitei", Lyon wore an imposing outfit which initially hid his identity. He sported a large white cape, with a wide collar, golden edges and fur trimmings over the shoulders, held closed by belt, adorned by a stylized snake with rectangular coils, and its corresponding buckle, with more belts and buckles, placed a few centimeters away from one another and below the first, being left untied. Below this cape, Lyon wore a blue, high-collared tunic with golden edges, reaching down below his knees, with the part coming down from below the simple belt tied around his waist having an opening in the front. The tunic sported a large, dark cross-like design on the back, and is worn over a dark shirt, which was partially revealed and torn as a result of Lyon's fight with Gray.[6] Lyon's outfit at the time also included baggy dark pants tucked inside armored greaves, composed of different plates and sporting knee caps, and an ornamental helmet obscuring most of his face. Bearing resemblance to a skull, this helmet sported a front part which covered Lyon's upper face, revealing his mouth and nose, with a line of sharp teeth beneath it, and Lyon's eyes not being visible from the eye slits of the mask, which was adorned by a spiraling motif. The helmet also came equipped with striped horns pointing frontwards and with a large crest made of spiky fur, falling on Lyon's back.[7] After joining Lamia Scale, Lyon switched to a less imposing, yet still showy attire. He sported a white jacket reaching down below his waist, distinguished by large, dark fur trimmings around the neck and cuffs, together with similarly dark belts circling each of his arms, one above his elbow, and another above his furry cuff. Below this jacket, Lyon wore a high-collared tunic reminiscent of his old one, but much shorter, just reaching down to his waist, and colored extremely dark purple, with lighter purple edges. The most distinctive piece of his outfit at the time were his pants, which appeared to be composed of snakeskin, with a pair of dark belts circling his thighs and an intricate dark pattern adorning the front of each leg, this consisting of many rounded, rhomboidal figures linked together, each possessing a smaller figure in its center. Lyon's pants were held up by a simple light belt with a plain rectangular buckle, and his outfit was completed by simple dark shoes with lighter soles.[8] As Lyon welcomes Team Tenrou from their seven years of disappearance, he donned a new outfit. He retains a short, high-collared tunic, which is now dark in color and has light edges and cuffs, together with many decorative motifs on the lower part of the chest and sleeves; unlike before, the tunic's collar is now left slightly open. Lyon doesn't wear a jacket anymore; instead, his shoulders are covered by a dark mantle with a high collar and light, jagged edges matching his tunic. In addition, he appears to wear dark pants with light parts circling his thighs and gray boots.[5] While typically cold and composed,[9] Lyon had also once been ambitious to a fault, and takes his goals and dreams extremely seriously. He is very proud of his own powers and takes immense pride in possessing them. This had led him to attempt to revive the Demon Deliora, in hopes of surpassing his teacher Ur, who gave up her life to freeze the Demon indefinitely.[10] Lyon also tends to get carried away by his emotions as well. After joining Lamia Scale, he has loosened up significantly, but still retains his impulsive nature. During the Allied Forces' meeting, he rushes off after Natsu Dragneel into the woods and towards Oración Seis' presumed headquarters, without even a plan of attack. He is also shown to be slightly arrogant, as shown in the Grand Magic Games Arc when he is talking to Chelia about his teammate Jura. However, when it comes down to it, Lyon is extremely quick witted and observant. He was able to discover Racer's weakness by watching the birds fly in the sky. He, much like Gray in this regard, ignored Sherry's obvious affection for him. He has also been known to have a grudge against Gray. He considers himself to be Gray's superior and tries his best to prove his superiority over him.[11]

Abomasnow is a large, bipedal creature covered in shaggy, white fur. It has pale purple eyes with bushy eyebrows and long strands of fur covering its mouth. Two tufts of longer fur grow on both its back and chest, with the chest fur being longer on the female. Its hands, feet, and tail are dark green and spiky, similar to the foliage of an evergreen tree. On its back are four green spikes that resemble pinecones. Abomasnow lives in snowy mountains and appears only when snow flowers bloom. Once the flowers die, it retreats to isolated areas. It is able to create blizzards to hide itself. The sprouts on its back grow into great shafts of ice when this Pokémon Mega Evolves into Mega Abomasnow[1]. Its fur becomes longer and shaggy over its entire body, particularly around its head. Green fur or sprout remnants surround the base of the large icicles on its back, while white fur covers the has a black Lamia Scale symbol necklace and the Abomasnowite.

Vegeta: But, we have to go!

Shadow: Before someone interferes our plan!

Mewtwo: Right!

Inuyasha: Jeez...

Lyon: Anyway, I need you to destroy the village.

Vegeta: That should be easy!

Shadow: Those villagers don't stand a chance against us!

Mewtwo: Even if they tried!

Abomasnow: Get going!

Vegeta: Okay!

Gray: That Abomasnow...

Beartic: And that voice...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: (jumps)

Everyone: Huh?!

Natsu: Hey! Stop this!

Charmander: Now!

Vegeta: It's that kid again!

Shadow: Right!

Natsu: We're here to stop you from releasing Deliora!

Charmander: Right!

Inuyasha: Jeez... He's so annoying!

Millihi: Not that annoying...

Gasser: (wearing a gray Lamia Scale symbol on his right hand) (thinking) It's Mr. Bo-bobo and the others!

Absol: (wearing a gray Lamia Scale symbol necklace) (thinking) We're in trouble now!

Heppokomaru (ヘッポコ丸 Heppokomaru; Gasser in the English language dub) is a fictional character from the anime/manga series Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (series). He is the second most popular character as of the final popularity poll, behind Don Patch. Heppokomaru is the quiet, but sensible teenage hero of Bobobo's group. He has long, spiked-up white hair with short bangs and gold eyes. The "heppoko" in his Japanese name means "untrained", while "maru" is a common name suffix for a samurai or other type of warrior. He has been known to wear a black shirt with a skull and crossbones on the back. He was formerly an outcast who was studying power. He briefly broke from his trail to literally save the hair of a kidnapped Beauty. Heppokmaru followed them to C-Block Base where he once again saved Beauty, and after Wall Man's defeat joined the team, but he rarely is seen fighting. He is mostly seen punching someone (mainly Don Patch), for being completely stupid or annoying. He is another "sane" person among the group like Beauty, though he sometimes joins Bo-bobo in his antics or acts oddly on his own. Though he doesn't dare tell her, he loves Beauty and, though he doesn't know it, she loves him. Beauty's nickname for him is "He-kun" (へっくん, "Gas-Can" in English version). During certain times, he blushes or gets quiet and embarrassed when he talks to her in some ways. He has protected her from harm several times throughout the series. He admires Bo-bobo from the sidelines and refers to him as "Mr. Bo-bobo" ("Bo-bobo-san" in Japan). Like Beauty, Heppokomaru gets shocked if someone does something stupid. In return, Bo-bobo keeps a watchful eye on him, and Heppokomaru is one of the few people that Bo-bobo will not attack (with the exception of directing missiles at him during the battle with Tsuru Tsurulina III). Don Patch however, seems to despise Heppokomaru, and has been seen attacking him several times throughout the series. This is probably why Heppokomaru's baby form has been known to lash out at Don Patch. Heppokomaru gets along just fine with Tokoro Tennosuke; He is the only rebel to show the most concern for the tokoroten warrior, and the two have several tag-team moves that don't involve harming Tennosuke. Heppokomaru uses "Onara Shinken" (オナラ真拳; "True Fart Fist") as his shinken style. In the English Dub it is called "The Fist of The Back Wind". The name is pretty self explanatory; Heppokomaru uses his farts to attack his enemies, and they pass out due to the horrid stench. However, he can also form the farts into projectile weapons (mostly orbs), and can use his flatulence to propel himself forwards or upwards. By the time the Shinsetsu series starts, Heppokomaru has already mastered his Onara Shinken, making it "Kakusei Onara Shinken" (覚醒オナラ真拳, Awakened Fist of Farts). On an interesting note, the collar around his neck regulates his power. If removed, he ends up thinking he's a baby and his gas powers go out of control. He is commonly seen with a rose in his mouth during this phase. Even in this form he still has a bad temper, and attacks Don Patch and other people for no particular reason. This form is practically gone in Shinsetsu, due to Heppokomaru's newly found mastery of Onara Shinken. However, if pushed far enough, the baby form returns, only this time, Heppokomaru really does turn into a baby! In Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, Heppokomaru chooses to become a test-subject of Babuu's "Zenmetsu-gan", a pill that eats away the just side of a warrior in exchange for evil power. Merely becoming more powerful and evil with one, the partaking of multiple Zenmetsu-gan mutates Heppokomaru into Wicked King Heppokomaru, a demonic being who becomes way more powerful but at risk of both a limited-time transformation and irreversible harm to his body in consequence of becoming even more powerful to defeat Bo-bobo. This form gains a further upgraded fart fighting style by way of "Ankoku Onara Shinken" (暗黒オナラ真拳, Dark Fist of Farts), of which he only uses one attack with. In the end he is defeated by Shinsetsu Bobopatch with the removal of the demon form's horns, returning Heppokomaru to his regular self.

Absol is a quadruped, mammalian Pokémon with a dark blue to gray body covered in white fur. It has a ruff around its neck and chest and a tuft on the top of its head adorned with a single blue-black oval. It has a feline face with almond-shaped, red eyes, a scythe-like tail, and a sickle-shaped horn on the side of its head. Its broad feet are equipped with three claws each, and spikes protrude from the heels of its hind legs and the elbows of its front legs. As Mega Absol, its fur is longer overall, and the increased energy coursing through its body makes the fur at the back of its mane stand on end, so that it appears to have wings.[1] The spikes on its heels and elbows grow larger, and the fur in these areas becomes longer as well. Its sickle-shaped horn widens, while an additional, smaller horn appears on the opposite side of its head. Its tail now has a more saw-like shape, and the oval marking on its forehead is now a rounded triangle. Absol lives in the mountains far from civilization, and rarely ventures down from its alpine home. Using its horn, Absol is able to sense even subtle changes in the sky and the land to predict when a natural disaster will occur, and will try to warn people when one is approaching. This often has the unfortunate effect of Absol itself being blamed for the disaster.

Pokedex: Absol, the Disaster Pokémon. Absol live in steep mountainous regions, and rarely venture down into areas inhabited by humans, but should an Absol be seen by humans, it is said that catastrophe is soon to follow.

Gasser: (whispers) If he finds out we're working with Lyon, we'll be done for.

Absol: (whispers) Than, we need to change our appearance.

Gasser: (whispers) Right. (messes hair) There... Is this good?

Absol: (whispers) Yeah... (messes fur) That's good...

Gasser: (whispers) Let's try it.

Absol: (whispers) Right.

Gasser: You can't defeat us!

Absol: Right!

Bo-bobo: Who are you?!

Gasser: I'm Gassero!

Don Patch: Gassero?!

Gasser: Right!

Jelly: Scary!

Goodra: He looks strong!

Gasser: (chuckles) (whispers) It's working.

Absol: (whispers) They didn't suspect a thing.

Together: (chuckles)

Natsu: Now, I'll stop you! (charges)

Gray: Too slow! Ice-Make!

Beartic: Ice Beam!

Lyon: Ice-Make!

Abomasnow: Powder Snow!

Gray: I know you!

Beartic: You're Lyon and Abomasnow!

Everyone: Wha?!

Lyon: (chuckles) You've figure it out!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gray: This isn't right!

Beartic: You need to stop this! Now!

Lyon: No! I'll do this! No matter what you do!

Abomasnow: Right!

Beartic: We'll stop you!

Gray: And we'll destroy you!

Vegeta: Such foolish words!

Natsu: Take that back!

Charmander: Yeah!

Bloom: Natsu!

Mario: Charmander!

Hiccup: Wait!

Lyon: Ice-Make: Diamond Cage!

Ice Make: Diamond Cage is an Ice-Make Spell. The user creates a diamond-esque sphere of unmeltable ice on the target's body. It was stated that this spell destroys the body of the person trapped inside, along with the ice itself. However, the sphere loses its hardness the farther away it gets from the caster, until it eventually shatters.[1]

Bloom: This hurts!

Mario: Yeah...

Flareon: It's so cold...

Natsu: Why can't we move?!

Lyon: It's one of the Ice-Make magic. This spell will destroy the body of the person trapped inside.

Bloom: You...! You...!

Vegeta: See you later!

Shadow: We have a job to do.

Mewtwo: Right.

Gray: Happy, take Lucy, Gardevoir, and the rest away from this island!

Happy: But, what about Natsu and the others?!

Elsa: They'll be fine! We're going to save the villagers!

Happy: Right! Let's get going!

Everyone: Right!

Bo-bobo: We'll stay!

Don Patch: Right!

Luffy: And me!

Lucy: Right! They'll won't do anything to our friends!

Everyone: Right! (running)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bloom: Are you sure this will works?!

Don Patch: I'm sure!

Jelly: Ready?!

Everyone: Yeah!

Gray: 1... 2... 3! (pushes everyone)

Everyone: (screams) Oof!

Luffy: Did it work?!

Bloom: Kinda!

Luffy: I thought that'll work!

Hiccup: We need to find another way to remove Lyon's magic!

Gray: What about Ur?!

Beartic: We don't want you to destroy her legacy!

Gray: She's amazing!

Beartic: And she teach us how to use Ice-Make magic!

Gray: Yeah! Why do you want to destroy her legacy?!

Beartic: Tell us!

Lyon: (unmasked) Because you two were the ones who kill Ur!

Abomasnow: Yeah!

Together: Wha?! Impossible!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Fire Dragon! Huh?!

Bloom: It's not working!

Mario: This is terrible-a!

Flareon: Yeah!

Natsu: Well, we should run to the village!

Charmander: And warn them! (struggles to run)

Bloom: Right...

Everyone: (struggles to run)

Mario: This is really hard to move-a!

Flareon: Right!

Natsu: Just try!

Everyone: Okay!

Charmander: We need to get there quick!

Natsu: Right!

Bloom: This is impossible!

Hiccup: Yeah!

Natsu: (sighs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: Hm...

Rias: Where should we ask first?

Madeline: (wearing a turquoise and purple Fairy Tail symbol on her right arm) About tea?!

Madeline Hatter, referred to as Maddie by her friends, is a 2013-introduced and all-around character. She is part of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland as the next Mad Hatter, and she is a student at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Rebel side out of a general belief that people should be free to choose, though she herself is eager to follow in her father's footsteps. In fact, she spends a good portion of her free time working at the Mad Hatter's Tea Shoppe in the Village of Book End, which is owned by her father. Madeline loves every minute of it, from gathering ingredients, to brewing, to brightening up someone's day over a warm cup of tea. As all Wonderlandians, she has access to Wonderlandian magic, although it is more accurate to say that Wonderlandian magic has access to her, because she doesn't have control over her powers. The most significant way Wonderlandian magic manifests in her is that she sometimes has visions of other times and other places. Madeline is bright, energetic, and extremely friendly. Generally, she interprets things more positive than they are, the one exception being when people are explicitly arguing. Madeline is also extremely fond of tea and keeps an entire tea set, including her tea buddy and pet Earl Grey, in her hat to be ready for tea time wherever she goes. She has many reality and 4th wall shattering perks, such as being able to hear the narrators and claiming to see into the future- though people rarely take her seriously on either of those. Madeline's hair is curly and comes in three colors: dark turquoise, light turquoise, and purple. She has bright blue eyes and light skin, and is a little shorter than most of her classmates. Her main fashion motif is tea; most of her outfits incorporate tea set-inspired details. As the future Mad Hatter, Maddie also rarely goes around without a hat. In addition to her hair's colors, her clothes of choice feature yellow, black, and blue. Combined with a vast array of nonsynchronized patterns, her average look is a busy one, befitting her energetic personality.

Espurr: (wearing a turquoise and purple Fairy Tail symbol necklace) I don't think so.

Espurr is a small, bipedal, feline Pokémon. Its fur is mussed and a pale grey color with the exception of its ears—which are cream-rimmed—and its paws, which have short cream socks. It has wide, annular lilac eyes with darker purple pupils. It has a small, triangular nose and tiny mouth. It has a small, fluffy, slightly curled tail. Its ears, quite large in proportion to its body, are folded- beneath them are two ring-shaped buff-colored organs. These organs emit Espurr's intense psychic powers, and said power would leak out were the ears not sheltering the organs. When its mouth is open, two pointed teeth can be seen on its upper jaw. Espurr are solitary in the wild; they act on their own and each values its independence.

Pokedex: Espurr, the Restraint Pokémon. Espurr's psychic energy can travel hundreds of feet, blasting everything around it.

Erza: No. To get to Galuna Island!

Madeline: Oh, right!

Blaziken: Look.

Rias: Huh?!

Erza: Hey, you!

Captain: Yes?!

Blaziken: We want you to take us to Galuna Island!

Captain: And if we say ''no''?!

Erza: I'll personally punished you!

Everyone: Okay! To Galuna Island!

Blaziken: That's better!

Madeline: Right... I can't wait!

Espurr: Me, too!

Erza: Let's head to Galuna Island!

Everyone: Right! (starts sailing)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Elsa: He's strong!

Toshiro: Yeah!

Abomasnow: (Mega Evolve Form) (laughs) Giving up already?!

Gray: No!

Beartic: We never give up!

Everyone: Right!

Andropov: We'll win!

Sugar: No matter what!

Everyone: (charges)

Lyon: Ice-Make!

Everyone: (screams)

Lyon: We won.

Abomasnow: Alright! (laughs loudly) (returns to normal)

Lyon: They're so weak.

Abomasnow: They can't defeat us!

Lyon: Right... Goodbye, Gray...

Abomasnow: Goodbye, Beartic...


	13. Episode 13: Team Natsu vs Team Lyon

Episode 13: Team Natsu vs. Team Lyon

Gray's Group: (groans)

Elsa: Gray... Wake up...

Natsu: Wha?! Everyone!

Bloom: Are you alright?!

Mario: Speak to us!

Gray: (thinking) Natsu?

Natsu: (carrying Gray and Beartic) C'mon!

Charmander: Wake up!

Andropov: They can't.

Sugar: They're passed out!

Natsu: Darn it! C'mon, Gray! Please wake up!

Charmander: Please?!

Gray: Huh?

Natsu: You're awake!

Charmander: That's a good sign!

Beartic: What happened?

Toshiro: We were passed out after being defeated by Lyon and Abomasnow.

Gray: Oh. That.

Natsu: And we need to find Lucy, Gardevoir, and the others!

Bo-bobo: Right!

Gray: Okay. Let's... (grunts)

Natsu: Jeez... You need help! I'll carry you! (carrying Gray)

Gray: You don't have to do this...

Natsu: I have to!

Charmander: And you're hurt! We need to help you!

Beartic: I agree! Let's find Lyon and Abomasnow!

Everyone: Right!

Gray: I'm sorry... I have no right to admit it...

Natsu: Stop.

Gray: Huh?

Charmander: We're from Fairy Tail!

Gray: So?

Natsu: So, we don't use the meaning of stop.

Charmander: We keep going forward!

Toshiro: And never stop!

Elsa: We always pushed to the limit!

Andropov: And work together as one!

Everyone: Yeah!

Gray: (crying)

_With Lyon... _

Abomasnow: That was easy!

Lyon: Right...

Icy: (wearing a white Lamia Scale symbol on her neck) Lyon!

Lyon: Huh?!

Icy is a witch who's been described as having a "Heart of Ice", referring to her role as the "Witch of Ice". As the eldest and most powerful witch of the threesome, she is the ruthless leader of the Trix, a group of three witches, and wishes to rule the universe. She was a former student at Cloud Tower led along with Darcy and Stormy in "Cold Spell". Icy, like her name, is a cold type of person, and often acts cruel for the sake of being cruel. She tends to act rude and ridicules people she does not approve of. Her temper tends get the better of her when things do not go her way. As she was taught by Headmistress Griffin, she and the other witches, Darcy and Stormy, hate the Alfea fairies extremely, and especially the Winx Club, specifically Bloom (in the Rai Version), or Stella (in the 4kids version), because they evade them time after time. She would often call the fairies "pixies" (4Kids dub only), but after the introduction of the Pixies in Season 2, she called them "twerps," "geeks," and "losers." As she was very cruel, she always fought her way to be the best and most powerful and for many seasons Icy and her sisters have continuously reappeared to destroy the Winx. She is the cruelest and most vindictive of her sisters, and is Valtor's favorite more often than Darcy or Stormy. Icy, Darcy and Stormy are biological sisters and Icy is the eldest of the three. As leader of the Trix, she enjoys tormenting her sisters if something goes wrong for them, but right for her. She often tries to destroy the Winx without the other members of the Trix, as she considers herself more powerful and intelligent than her sisters are. Icy had always been able to steal the spotlight as the more evil, whoevers plan it may be. She often starts as a second-in-command and as seen in Season 2, fought with Darkar to gain the ultimate power. She had always gotten the stronger and leadership part of her evil group. Often, Darcy and Stormy are forgotten and when important matters of the Trix is discussed, Icy's name is mentioned more. The Gloomix that the Trix got was somewhat similar of Darcy and Stormy, whereas, Icy's was different indicating her leadership. Tritannus also never really seemed to notice Darcy and Stormy, often ignoring them. He always paid more attention to Icy. Darcy and Stormy, however got fed up with this and deserted them in "The Shark's Eye". But, whenever being trapped, Icy would always be the first to escape but she has shown that she needs her "sisters" whenever a plan is hatched. Icy has blue-white hair, pulled back into a high ponytail held with a dark teal-tube piece. Though her bangs are pulled back into her ponytail, she has pieces of her hairs, curled, reaching her shoulders. She has pale blue eyes and wears white eye-shadow. Her civilian outfit is a light blue midriff tank top and matching skirt with a belt studded with diamonds. She also wears the same colored boots. Icy's witch form is a dull navy blue one-piece suit and a royal blue cape, with boots a darker shade of blue. Down the front of the suit is a white stripe that forms a thin belt with the letter "I" over the stomach. With this, she wears fingerless gloves and dark blue eyeshadow. Icy wears a light yellow robe and a lime headband. Her hairstyle does not change. The other witches are dressed the same as her, only with their own hairstyles. Icy's Gloomix is light blue with a glowing two-ringed necklace with a blue diamond hanging from it. The Trix infiltrated Red Fountain disguised as fairies in Season 2 Episode 8. In this form, Icy was called Sissy and had her hair worn down and turned a very pale blond color with her bangs pulled back. She lacked eyeshadow/makeup other then her lips and wore a winter-like silver jacket with a dark teal shirt beneath it. Along with jeans and high-top shoes. Young Icy has very short hair in comparison to her normal self, with noticeable spiked messily bangs. She wore a pale white-blue vest over a sky blue t-shirt, two bracelets on each wrist, jeans that were torn at the thigh and white sneakers. She wears a necklace with a diamond. Her voice sounds younger and her powers are weaker. In her Disenchantix form, Icy wears an outfit resembling a dark blue/navy bikini with ice blue lining, with light blue shawls that attach to her arms and outfit. She also has on a three-layered hair piece holding up her ponytail. Her outfit is the same with her Witch outfit, except it is all red, and rip. Her skin is also green and her nose is long. She also has a red mask. In her Sirenix form, Icy retains her ponytail form, she now wears a blue bodysuit, dark blue/black lipstick. She also has blue tentacles coming from her backside, her makeup stays the same. Icy's outfit consists of a thigh-length dark blue top with elbow-length large hanging sleeves, blue graves over light grey tights and and a black belt and black shoes. Her hair is held high in a ponytail held with a dark blue tube-like piece and there are three bangs that hang on each side of her head. Her eye shadow is spread over a larger area around her eyes and its edges have a triangular/flame-like pattern. Icy's powers are based on ice (hence the name) and is capable of create objects out of ice, such as daggers or spikes, create snowstorms and many others ice based (or cold energy based) attacks. She is powered by anything cold and frigid and hates anything warm, fuzzy, cuddly, soft or cute. Icy has been trained to keep all emotions except hate concealed. She is unable to cry tears. When she freed from herself from the ice in the Omega Dimension, she sarcastically remarked that her heart was so cold that even the Omega Dimension could not freeze it anymore (the essence of the Omega Dimension was supposed to be such that its cold froze even the heart of those imprisoned there, as mentioned by the pilots of the ship who threw the ice blocks containing the Trix into the Omega Dimension).

Lyon!: It's you, Icy.

Icy: I saw your victorious battle against Gray and Beartic. Very impressive.

Abomasnow: Thanks!

Icy: (chuckles) What's our plan?

Lyon: You'll see...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: We made it!

Happy: Finally!

Spongebob: That's good!

Squirtle: Because Oscar seems tired!

Oscar: I am... (panting)

Bea: Now, hey, everyone!

Villagers: Huh?!

Milo: We're here to inform you that Team Lyon is what we believe is responsible for all of your transformation to demons!

Flapjack: Yeah!

Villager: What should we do?!

Lucy: I think that we should fight them because they have more numbers!

Gardevoir: But, they have less Mages!

Spongebob: Right!

Villager 2: I'm not sure about that plan...

Lucy: Well, I have an idea!

Moka: Hm! I don't care about the enemies! I just want you to destroy the moon!

Spongebob: Okay!

Villagers: Calm down, chief! We'll take you to rest!

Moka: Alright. (leaves)

Lucy: I got it! Key of the Maiden, Virgo!

Virgo: Yes, Princess?

Gardevoir: We need you to create pitfall traps for Lyon's team.

Virgo: I'll do that quick.

Lucy: Great!

Virgo: Great? Am I being punished?

Lucy: No! I'm just saying how great you are!

Virgo: Oh, okay. I'll start right away. (digs pitfalls)

Happy: Only idiots will fall for that!

Lucy: We know.

Gardevoir: But, this is the plan for now.

Lucy: And it'll work!

Spongebob: Are you sure?!

Gardevoir: We're sure of it!

Gate Opener: Hello!

Lucy: You're finally here.

Gate Opener: Of course! I'll open the gates! (opens gates)

Gardevoir: Thank you!

Gate Opener: You're welcome!

Lucy: This plan will work!

Gardevoir: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: (walking) (humming)

Mario: Um, Natsu! Charmander!

Flareon: Stop!

Natsu: Wha?! (falls) (screams)

Everyone: Natsu! (jumps)

Lucy: Uh...!

Gardevoir: Someone actually falls into the pitfall...!

Spongebob: Cool!

Natsu: We're free!

Bloom: That's much better!

Hiccup: Yeah!

Flapjack: That's good!

Spongebob: Right!

Lucy: At least it works...!

Gardevoir: Yeah...

Oscar: Uh-oh! Uh... guys?! Look up! Right now!

Everyone: Huh?!

Milo: What is this stuff?!

Bea: It looks like... acid!

Villager: That's no acid! It's Double Poison Jelly!

Jelly: Double Poison Jelly?!

Goodra: That sounds bad!

Don Patch: This is ridiculous!

FarFetch'd: Yeah!

Villagers: (panicking)

Bo-bobo: Calm down!

Luffy: We'll stop this immediately!

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Sherry: Angelica, could you drop the bucket?

Spritzee: Please?!

Angelica: (drops bucket)

Sherry: Thank you! (sighs)

Spritzee: This is boring!

Sherry: Right...

_With Natsu... _

Natsu: Everyone, get to the center!

Everyone: Right!

Natsu: Happy, fly me to the acid!

Happy: Aye...! (flies Natsu and Charmander)

Natsu: With a flame on the right hand... and a flame on the left hand... When you combine the flames together... Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!

Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame (火竜の煌炎 Karyū no Kōen) is a Fire Dragon Slayer Magic Spell. The user generates fire on both of their hands and then joins them, creating a unique, larger flame as a result. When such flame collides with the enemy, it creates a very massive and destructive explosion.[1] In the anime, the user ignites both of their hands and combines the flame in the same way, but instead of creating a giant explosion, the user throws a very large fireball at the enemy, blowing them away.[2]

Charmander: Ember!

Together: Alright!

Everyone: (cheering)

Bloom: Great! Magic Winx, Sophix! (transforms into Sophix) (flies)

Bloom's Sophix consists of a light blue turtleneck and heart cord with detached violet sleeves, green leaf arm-warmers, cyan wrist length gloves, medium blue skirt and fluorescent green high-heels. Her wings are fluorescent green with cyan edges.

Mario: I'm coming, too! (uses cape) (flies)

Flareon: Right!

Hiccup: Me, too! (running)

Lucy: Be careful!

Gardevoir: Yeah!

Everyone: We will!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Vegeta: Why are you still getting in our way?!

Shadow: You should just leave!

Mewtwo: Right!

Natsu: We're not going to stop!

Everyone: Yeah!

Charmander: We're going to stop you!

Shadow: Stupid humans...

Mewtwo: You can't defeat us...

Ivy: Even if you tried!

Inuyasha: Hmph!

Millihi: This should be a fun fight.

Sylveon: Right.

Gasser: Let's go for it!

Absol: Right!

Gray: (stands up) I'm ready, too!

Beartic: Yeah!

Natsu: You need rest!

Charmander: Yeah!

Gray: I'll be fine!

Beartic: We never back down from a challenge!

Natsu: You're not fighting! (punches Gray and Beartic)

Gray and Beartic: (groans) (unconsious)

Elsa: Gray! Beartic! Why did you do that for?!

Natsu: He needs rest!

Toshiro: That doesn't mean you need to punch them unconscious!

Charmander: Whoops!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Villagers: (leaving)

Sherry: Let's follow them!

Spritzee: Right!

Sherry: C'mon, Angelica. We got work to do.

Angelica: (nods head)

Lucy: No you don't! Gardevoir, Disarming Voice!

Gardevoir: Disarming Voice!

Disarming Voice (Japanese: チャームボイス Charm Voice) is a damage-dealing Fairy-type move introduced in Generation VI. Disarming Voice inflicts damage and is unaffected by modifications to the accuracy stat and evasion stat. Pokémon with the Ability Soundproof are not affected by this move. Letting out a charming cry, the user does emotional damage to opposing Pokémon. This attack never misses.

Angelica: (screams)

Sherry: Angelica!

Spritzee: Meanies!

Lucy: (tickles Angelica's foot)

Angelica: (laughing) (falls)

Sherry: This is ridiculous!

Spritzee: Yeah!

Everyone: (screams) Ow!

Happy: Are you okay, Lucy?!

Lucy: I'm fine...

Gardevoir: Yeah...

Bea: That's good...

Oscar: Right...

Natsu: We're ready!

Charmander: Right!

Bloom: And we'll defeat you!

Mario: Yeah!

Inuyasha: That's child's talk!

Millihi: We'll have a fair fight.

Sylveon: Right...

Vegeta: You can't defeat us!

Shadow: We're unstoppable!

Mewtwo: Right!

Yuka: And I'm prepared! Wave!

Everyone: (screams)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: What's going on?!

Yuka: You forgot that I can nullify Magic!

Bloom: That's bad!

Toby: You won't stand a chance!

Vegeta: (laughing loudly) Genius!

Yuka: Thanks!

Charmander: Hm... Natsu! I know what to do!

Natsu: You do?!

Hiccup: I know what he's talking about! Since Wave nullifies Magic, we could attack him physically!

Charmander: Yeah!

Natsu: That could work! Everyone, attack!

Everyone: (attacks)

Yuka: No! (screams)

Everyone: (screams)

Vegeta: Darn it!

Shadow: I can't see!

Yuka: (screams) (unconsious)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Toby: No! Yuka!

Yuka: (groans)

Toby: Huh?! My fingers are paralyze!

Natsu: Alright!

Toby: No matter! I'll still attack you! Extra hand?!

Inuyasha: Alright! I'll slash you in half!

Together: (charges)

Charmander: Ember!

Natsu: (punches Toby and Inuyasha)

Together: Wha?!

Natsu: You're really a idiot!

Toby: Huh?!

Charmander: You're paralyze!

Inuyasha: No way! (struggles to move) Darn it! You're right!

Natsu: Told you!

Vegeta: Impossible!

Shadow: You're stronger than we thought!

Natsu: Hmph! We'll be back!

Everyone: Right! (leaves)

Vegeta: Jeez... Fairy Tail is strong.

Shadow: But, not strong enough.

Inuyasha: Hello?! Anybody?! Help?!

Together: Sorry.

Inuyasha: That's better!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ultear: Lyon and Abomasnow, why haven't you finished off Gray and his team?

Ultear Milkovich (ウルティア・ミルコビッチ Urutia Mirukobicchi) is a female Mage and the daughter of Ur.[9] She was also a former member of Grimoire Heart,[4] where she was the leader of the Seven Kin of Purgatory.[7] After defecting from the Dark Guild,[11] she became an Independent Mage of Crime Sorcière,[12] until she left following the conclusion of the X791 Grand Magic Games.[13] Ultear is a pale-skinned woman with dark purple hair and brown eyes. How she wears her hair varies from time to time. Ultear has a rather voluptuous figure, and she wears a long revealing dress, sporting a striped pattern.[14] In combat she changes into a tight fitting battle outfit. The battle suit is sleeveless and skin-tight, being divided into 3 sections; the main body of the suit and the legs of the suit from the thigh down are both white with black patterning, with the space between them being a deep brown. The entire suit is trimmed with gold patterns, and Ultear sports a matching white headband. On her arms, Ultear wears long black sleeves, with the section from her elbow down bearing chunky, gray wrist-guards, from which she can produce her characteristic Lacrima.[15] Gray also remarks on Ultear's strong resemblance to her mother, Ur.[16] By the year X791, the mark of Grimoire Heart, which was tattooed on her back,[6] is now no longer visible, being replaced with that of Crime Sorcière, which, in itself, is surrounded by a rather large X-shaped scar.[5] Ultear also seems to no longer use lipstick. Her outfit now consists of little more than a tabard-like garment that barely covers her front and back, with a sizable slit exposing her cleavage. The attire is open on both sides of her body except for a small attachment at her waist, and she dons long black boots that leave her upper thighs bare.[12] After using Last Ages, Ultear's body rapidly ages into an elderly woman with gray hair in a bun with her face having gained several wrinkles. She has also become much shorter and uses a cane to walk around with.[17] Ultear is a manipulative, ruthless and ambitious woman. She regards her mother with cold disdain, classifying her as weak. She is rather calm and considerate when it comes to Meredy, whom she is very close with. However, she does not like it when Meredy calls her "Ur",[18] possibly indicating that she has issues as well as hatred towards her late mother, although later on Meredy claims that because of Ur's death, Ultear has suffered.[19] Ultear has no problem with sacrificing lives to obtain what she wants, even going as far as to control children.[20] Ultear is determined to find and reawaken Zeref, as he can apparently save her from something that is troubling her.[21] When she found him she even started to cry from happiness, and hugged his unconscious body, claiming that he was hers.[22] However, it is later revealed that Ultear is not truly evil, but rather, the victim of an unfortunate history. After thinking her mother abandoned her, she found herself under the tutelage of Hades, and through it learned the Magic Arc of Time. From it she was led to believe that once she reaches the Ultimate Magic World, she would be able to complete the Arc of Time, and with it, be able to go back in time to relive and change her past.[23] This is the reason why she was able to commit all the atrocities she did: because she thought she would be able to undo them once she completes the Arc of Time, to go back and live the life she wanted; but once learning the truth about her mother from Gray, Ultear realizes her mistakes. She finally admits her wrongdoings and confesses her feelings for Meredy, and once forgiven they embrace in mutual love for each other, marking the change in Ultear for the better.[24] Seven years later, Ultear has become more laid back. She has also shown to have a more easygoing, but still somewhat twisted sense of humor, seen when she explained the workings of opening second origin to Natsu and his companions,[25] as well as when she tormented Jellal during the match through Meredy by comically feeding her hot peppers and tickling her.[26] This also shows that she is still pragmatic, in that she was willing to cost Jellal his match to keep his identity a secret.[27]

Meowstic: (female) (wearing a blue Lamia Scale necklace) Yeah!

Meowstic's appearance differs drastically between genders, but in either form, it is a bipedal feline Pokémon with a humanlike posture, digitless appendages, and two tails. The male's fur is predominantly dark blue with accentuations of white, while the female's color scheme is reversed. The male's ears are mostly blue with some accents of white, and the tips are pointed straight; the female's ears are entirely white, and the tips are curled. The tuft of fur between the male's ears is white and in a straight, diagonal style; the female's tuft is blue and curled. The collar of fur around the male's neck is white and in a pointy style, while the female's collar is blue with a curl rising up to its face. The male's eyes are spring green with darker green pupils, while the female's eyes are yellow with red pupils. The male's tails each have a white stripe just before ending in white, while the tails themselves end in a point; the female's tails are blue at the base and end in white fluffy curls. The male's arms end in white, and its legs are white at foot level; the female's arms end in blue, and its legs are mostly blue in a fashion resembling stockings. The organs hidden in Meowstic's ears emit psychic energy powerful enough to obliterate a 10-ton truck. It usually keeps its ears tightly shut in order to keep its otherwise uncontrollable power in check, but it will unleash this power if threatened. It usually keeps a stoic, virtually emotionless face; some Trainers adore its unsociable demeanor. The moves it naturally learns depend on its gender; the male's learnset is mostly comprised of supportive and disruptive moves, while the female focuses on all-out offense.

Pokedex: Meowstic, the Constraint Pokémon. When faced with trouble, Meowstic will raise its ears and create enough psychic power to demolish a ten-ton truck. Its appearance varies, depending on gender.

Lyon: Because I have no interest of the taste for bloodshed.

Abomasnow: Right...

Ultear: But, you have a order!

Lyon: And I don't want bloodshed.

Abomasnow: Right...

Ultear: (sighs)

Juri: (wearing a purple-and-black Lamia Scale symbol on her stomach) How foolish.

Lyon: Juri...

Juri Han (ハン・ジュリ Han Juri?, Korean: 한주리 or 韓蛛俐) is a character in the Street Fighter series. She makes her debut in Super Street Fighter IV, where she is a main character in the storyline. She is 25 years old (as of Super Street Fighter IV) and is described as a somewhat mean and nasty member of S.I.N. Juri is the first South Korean character and the first Taekwondo user in the Street Fighter series, as well as the first true villainess. Juri wears a purple dudou (a form of Chinese underwear) on her chest supported with eight straps that meet on her back, forming a spider pattern. She wears long, baggy, off-white colored trousers and purple tights, and long, fingerless gloves. Her fingernails and toenails are painted bright pink. She has dark hair styled into two horn-like bangs at the top of her head, which appear to be fastened with pink ribbons. She wears Taekwondo foot wraps on her feet. Her left eye was damaged long ago (explained below) and replaced with a machine that amplifies her abilities. Juri fights purely for the thrill of the battle; unlike Ryu, who seeks meaning, her drive is more vengeful and ruthless, as she likes inflicting pain on her foes, and can easily lose her temper when she is struck back in retaliation without warning. She displays several traits of a femme fatale, as she makes provocative and suggestive remarks toward her enemies, as well seen in her win quotes; she is also cunning and manipulative, and not above leaving her partners to further her own agenda. At times she appears to be brooding and depressed. However, despite her vengeful and ruthless behavior, she still has some vague sense of honor; during her mission (in the Super Street Fighter IV OVA), she left a young boy alive despite many civilians being caught in the crossfire. Juri also appears to detest fighting children, and views Evil Ryu to be a far more abhorrent type of ruthlessness, which somewhat contradicts her opinion on other Ansatsuken users.

Icy: What are you doing here?!

Juri: Just looking around... snoopingly... (chuckles)

Cloe: (wearing a red Lamia Scale on her left arm) And I was helping her.

Cloe Walsh (クロエ・ウォルシュ, Kuroe Uorushu) is a character in the video game No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle. Placed under high security on a remote island, she is ranked 23rd in the United Assassins Association. Travis Touchdown finds Walsh locked away in the deep reaches of Prison Island, where she is restrained in a customized cell surrounded by laser alarms. Touchdown releases Walsh's bonds and she flirts with him. Although Touchdown casually rejects her advances, when she tries kissing him he becomes paralyzed and is forced to stab her to break free. Touchdown eventually defeats her in battle and slices her from head to toe. After her death the prison begins to explode and Touchdown tries to escape with the help of Sylvia Christel, who arrives on the scene with a helicopter. Touchdown leaps off the island and tries to grab her hand, but Christel pulls away, commenting that there aren't enough seats on the helicopter and that he should instead swim back to Santa Destroy. Walsh has long red hair and is very scantily dressed, amounting to only what looks like a thong bikini and semi-transparent bodysuit. She also has a tattoo on her arm with the words "Sin and Agony." Her tattoo resembles ivy, possibly poison, to correspond with her abilities. She is very flirtatious, but also sadistic and cruel, asking Touchdown to bare his face twisted in pain when trying to kiss him, possibly in an effort to spit acid down his throat. Walsh's saliva is corrosive, allowing her to spit poisonous liquids and gas which can disorient Touchdown, causing him to limp as he walks and stumble when he tries to attack Cloe. Walsh uses this ability in tandem with a grabbing attack that puts Touchdown in a Weapon Clash where winning does not result in a Death Blow but he remains unharmed. Losing a Weapon Clash will permit Walsh to kiss Touchdown, causing him to lose health, or instantly kill him on the "Mild" or "Bitter" difficulty settings. Walsh also has a high-pitched scream which can knock Touchdown backwards, as well as a laser she emits from her eyes. Gases from the acid Walsh spits remain airborne for some time, leaving a toxic cloud that can poison Touchdown if he passes through it. Walsh can also produce a black spiral of liquid that lashes out like a snake. When closing in, Walsh can also fight using her handcuffs.

Ultear: I'm glad you two are here! I need your help with something!

Mileena: (wearing a purple Lamia Scale on her left breast) Something?! Has it something like killing Kitana?!

Mileena[note 1] is a player and one-time boss character from the Mortal Kombat series of fighting video games. Since her introduction as Kitana's palette swap for Mortal Kombat II in 1993, Mileena has gained significant popularity and became one of the series' most iconic characters. She was a central character to the plot of the game Mortal Kombat: Deception and has often appeared in Mortal Kombat merchandise and was also extensively used to promote later games in the series as its semi-ironic designated sex symbol. In the various other media in the franchise, however, her appearances have been relatively rare and minor as compared to these of Kitana. In the games, Mileena was originally known as a dual sai-wielding assassin in service of the dark emperor of Outworld, Shao Kahn, and an evil twin sister of his stepdaughter, Princess Kitana. Soon after, however, she was revealed to be just a monstrously deformed and mentally unbalanced clone of Kitana, created for Kahn by Shang Tsung. In the later games, she also uneasily serves other masters, namely Shinnok and Onaga. Mileena's traits in the original timeline are traditionally defined by her fierce rivalry with Kitana, as well as her own lust for power and cannibalistic urges. The series' 2011 reboot game made her ever more unstable but also very immature, and her relationship to Kitana is more ambiguous. Gameplay-wise, she is considered a generally strong fighter, including being widely regarded as the best choice in Mortal Kombat II. In relation to her other aspects, Mileena received a diverse and often mixed—largely due to the character's unbalanced deranged personality and conflicting messages from the dualism of her design—but in most cases favorable critical reaction, along with some negative criticism. After the ruler of the other dimensional realm Outworld, Shao Kahn, conquered the realm of Edenia and merged it with his own, he decided he would keep the former king's daughter Kitana alive and raise her as his own. Though she grew up knowing nothing of her origin, the emperor nonetheless feared that one day Kitana would discover her true parentage and turn against him, and so he ordered Shang Tsung to bring to life a more vicious and loyal version of Kitana that could take her place if necessary. This was done by fusing her essence with a Tarkatan warrior from Baraka's race. The process was not a complete success, however, as the hybrid clone was disfigured with the hideous mouth of the Tarkata. Instead of replacing Kitana, as originally planned, Mileena would be used to spy on her and to ensure her allegiance to him, and so Shao Kahn introduced Mileena to Kitana as her supposedly lost twin sister. The two thus grew up together as his daughters and elite personal assassins, though Mileena (who has become a companion of Baraka) privately grew to harbor a great bitterness and jealousy towards Kitana, whom Kahn favored over her. As Kahn feared, Kitana did finally find the truth about her past and so Mileena was ordered to keep close watch over her rival when Kitana secretly allied with Earthrealm warriors during the events of Mortal Kombat II (1993).[9] Mileena has a secret companion in Baraka.[10] Determined to stop her twin at any cost,[11] she is then murdered[12][13] by Kitana, her soul descending into the Netherrealm. In Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks, the 2005 beat'em up retelling of Mortal Kombat II, Mileena (voiced by Lita Lopez) fights against Liu Kang and Kung Lao alongside Jade and Kitana, but is defeated by the two Shaolin warriors and flees to the Wasteland to seek help from Goro.[note 2] Damned to the Netherealm after her death, Mileena swears fealty to its ruler Shinnok. During the events of Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 (1996), Shao Kahn decides to resurrect Mileena so her skills as a vicious fighter would help him defeat Earth's chosen warriors, also magically granting her the ability to read Kitana's thoughts.[13] Shinnok sees this as an opportunity to covertly monitor the events unfolding in Earthrealm and so he allows her to return to life.[15] After Kahn is defeated, Mileena is summoned back to the Netherealm.[note 3] In Mortal Kombat Gold (1999), she assists in Shinnok's invasion of Edenia, but allows her sister to escape from a dungeon. Following Shinnok's defeat, Mileena comes to Kitana's palace and demands the power over Edenia be shared with her. Kitana refuses and, when attacked, traps Mileena and locks her away in a dungeon. Mileena remains imprisoned for years, until Onaga the Dragon King began his own invasion of Edenia, during which she is freed from her imprisonment by her ally Baraka. During the events of Mortal Kombat: Deception (2004), Mileena (voiced by Johanna Añonuevo) is ordered by Onaga to pose as Kitana in order to confuse and misdirect his enemies.[17] However, as Mileena begins the game's titular deception, she develops a hidden agenda and decides to take control of both the forces of Edenia and Onaga's own undead army for herself. In the game's story mode (Konquest), Mileena also trains the young Shujinko in Outworld and fights against Jade.[18] In Mortal Kombat: Armageddon (2006), Mileena seizes Shao Kahn's fortress, still under the guise of Kitana, and decides to continue her charade until the Edenian forces were corrupted enough to follow her under the true identity. Though at first confident that Outworld is hers to rule, Mileena is forced to reveal herself and surrender to the returning Shao Kahn when he mounts an offensive against the fortress to re-instate himself as the ruler. The emperor then commands her to capture Shujinko, who would be used as a bargaining chip in gaining Onaga as an ally. Mileena, pretending to be Kitana, succeeds in capturing Shujinko, taking him to Shao Kahn's palace. But having tasted power for herself, she is no longer content with being his minion and still plans to get the throne of Edenia back for herself. She is later killed by Shang Tsung during the final all-out battle at the Pyramid.[19][note 4] Mileena returns in Mortal Kombat (2011), an alternative-timeline retelling of the original Mortal Kombat trilogy that brought some major changes to her character. In this game, Mileena (voiced by Karen Strassman, who was also hired for the sequel[21]) was created by Shang Tsung in the "Flesh Pit" and introduced during the second tournament, instead of many years earlier. Meant to be a loyal replacement for Kitana, she is physically and mentally damaged, her animalistic rage controlled only by Shao Kahn as she uses her lascivious behavior to lure victims and then slaughter and devour them.[22] In the game's story mode, she serves as an opponent for Kitana, Jade, Stryker and Kabal, and is referred to by Shao Kahn as his "true daughter"; after Kahn's apparent death, his minions even discuss making her new ruler of Outworld. Her very immature[23] personality and behavior is in sharp contrast to the scheming Mileena of the previous games. The game's Challenge Tower mode has Mileena develop unrequited feelings for Scorpion, while Kitana's uncanonical ending shows her as being unusually sympathetic towards Mileena.[24] Mileena was the first evil female character to appear in the series, created by John Tobias just to accommodate another palette swapped character.[25] Tobias recalled: "I took advantage of Kitana and Mileena being masked sisters to make a play on the veil myth… One sister is beautiful. One is ugly. One is good. One is evil. Choose wisely before asking one on a date."[25] According to Acclaim Entertainment's producer Robert O'Farrell, the game was given two female fighters so it would better compete against Capcom's Street Fighter II,[26] which had only one. Mortal Kombat co-creator and producer Ed Boon described the sisters as the "female versions of Scorpion and Sub-Zero".[27] Since Mileena's debut in Mortal Kombat II, her characteristic weapon is a pair of sharpened, dagger-like sai,[note 5] that at first she has been using in combat only as projectiles and during some of her finishing moves (eventually, the sai were given more use in Mortal Kombat 2011). Only in Mortal Kombat Gold she uses also a European-style longsword (Scorpion's weapon in both versions of Mortal Kombat 4). Physically, Mileena is largely identical to Kitana, the most glaring exception being her half-Tarkata face with large and exposed fang-like teeth (which got noticeably downsized for Deception and Armageddon). Boon described Mileena as "Anti-Kitana" and said that her large "sharp, nasty teeth" have been not originally planned and were only drawn for her infamous Fatality "Man-Eater"[30] (featured in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3, too),[31] in which she sucks up the entire body of her victims and then regurgitates their clean bones.[32] After Mortal Kombat II, her teeth were almost never used again during gameplay until Mortal Kombat 2011 (in a leap attack to bite an opponent in the neck and in one Fatality to gnaw on the killed enemy's severed head),[33] with a sole exception of one Fatality in Deception in which she uses them to tear off the opponent's head. Mileena's skin color appears to be at times mildly darker than Kitana's, but is always lighter than Jade's. After the two were given more varying appearances in Mortal Kombat Gold (hairstyle for Kitana-derived characters is loose in Mortal Kombat II and pinned back in Ultimate MK3), Mileena's hair is usually much shorter than Kitana's and is most often worn gathered in a ponytail. One element of Mileena's anatomy that has often changed is her eyes. As her supposed twin sister, Mileena shared Kitana's eyes in Mortal Kombat II; her eyes then became "undead" style all-white (similar to the eyes of Scorpion and Noob Saibot) in Ultimate MK3. In Deception, Armageddon and Shaolin Monks, Mileena's eyes return to normal, but with yellow pupils (Kitana's eyes are brown). In Mortal Kombat 2011, however, she has Baraka-like yellow eyes with slit pupils (her eyes are also sometimes seen as glowing whole), except of her alternate Ultimate MK3 style costume (available through pre-order bonuses and later in a DLC package[34]) in which she has human eyes once again.[35] Just like Kitana and Jade, Mileena was originally portrayed by Katalin Zamiar in Mortal Kombat II, who was using her own sai.[39] After this game, Mileena was officially declared by Tobias and Boon to be "gone" and not returning,[40] yet was brought back due to popular demand, with Becky Gable taking over the role in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3. Mileena's main color has been either a shade of purple or magenta in various installments (including when masquerading as Kitana in Deception) and their outfits did not differ in a significant way (more than just having different color patterns) until Mortal Kombat Gold. Since then, her costumes have been generally getting more skimpy with every new game,[30] including always having an exposed midriff since Deception. Mileena's main costume in Deception and Armageddon is actually mostly black and features long flowing arm sleeves, a back-only loincloth and a partially transparent veil. Her motion capture actor in this game was Carlos Pesina.[4] In Shaolin Monks, Mileena appears half-naked (her costume made largely of just belts of leather and scraps of fabric), barefoot (with a bandaged midfoot), and again wearing a veil in place of a mask (the veil also returns as part of her formal outfit in Mortal Kombat 2011). In the 2011 reboot game, her prime costume is based on her famous provocative alternate from Deception, but more detailed and again featuring a mask. In all, in this game she has the largest number of costumes out of all characters in the entire series. Her "Flesh Pit" alternate costume in the 2011 game is made of just some loose bandages put around her otherwise completely naked body,[41][note 7] marking the first time that she has appeared unmasked by default. In the 2011 game, her motion capture actress was a woman.[44] Mileena was commonly perceived as the best character of Mortal Kombat II. In the test by GamePro, this "queen of the hill" was effective against all characters, and especially versus Jax (who shared tier 1 with her in their ranking), Reptile and Shang Tsung.[45] GamePro declared: "Although Jax is the better overall characters against Tiers 2-4, Mileena's massive advantage over him makes her number one. Neither suffers disadvantages against anyone else. With her rapid sai-throwing ability, teleport attacks, and deadly combos, this beautiful assassin lands atop our rankings."'[46] Amiga Format similarly noted that she and Kitana were always "so much faster" that "poor Jax...ended getting his head kicked in every time."[47] She was also ranked as the game's best overall fighter by Sega Visions for her high speed and reach, and for her teleport kick that can dodge projectiles.[48] According to CU Amiga, Mileena was "third only to Jax and Liu Kang for sheer brilliance," being a "somewhat misleading character" whose moves need to be "learnt the right way to put them all together to be devastating;"[49] EGM opined this "deadly woman...can hold her own against any man in the game" and her players can use her "lightning speed" and the sai blasts to overcome other players;[50] C+VG evaluated all of Mortal Kombat II characters as "well-balanced" and "potentially excellent", but still the teleport kick of the "very fast" Mileena was singled out as "the best surprising move in the game."[51] She is a hidden playable character in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3, in which she needs to be unlocked using a special "Kombat Kode",[52] but is available from the start in the compilation game Mortal Kombat Trilogy (appearing as seen in Ultimate MK3). She is not playable in Shaolin Monks, but she appears as a sub-boss character alongside Kitana and Jade (as well as an optional boss in a secret stage encounter). Mileena also appears in the super deformed-style "cute" form in every minigame through the series ("Chess Kombat", "Puzzle Kombat" and "Motor Kombat").[note 8] Mileena utilises sai in most of her Fatalities, including to immobilize her opponents during the killing sequence, and in some of them she pretends to kiss her victims.[30] There was a popular but completely false urban legend style rumor regarding a supposed "Nudality" finishing move in Mortal Kombat II.[55][56] Mileena's Animality in UMK3 and Trilogy sees her transform into a skunk that sprays her opponent. In Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3, according to Nintendo Power, Mileena's original powers "may prove insufficient" for using her with same effectiveness in this game in which most of the other characters got some additional special moves.[57] Sega Saturn Magazine wrote that "she's pretty much identical to the last time."[58] On the other hand, Total 64 wrote that Mileena of Mortal Kombat Trilogy (directly based on UMK3 version) is "a damn good fighter, has got plenty of powerful moves" and is "an all round classy fighting star!"[59] EGM Strategy Guide for UMK3 noted she has largely retained her ability to "zone" the opponent with her sai projectiles, which had contributed to making her "one of the toughest" characters in MKII. According to GameSpy's guide to Deception, in this game Mileena "has some solid offensive tools" and "a few solid combos up her sleeve, as well as a few pop-up attacks that are extremely quick and open up brief juggle opportunities," but also severe weaknesses such as a very short range of her sai and poor ranged attack abilities.[6] Prima Games' official guide for Armageddon gave Mileena an overall rating of 6/10, calling her a "punisher" type character and a better fighter than Kitana ("seems to have the upper hand between the two"), but while she "is able to punish from any range and even interrupt high attacks and projectiles, the damage she inflicts is minor."[7] In Prima Games' official guide for the 2011's Mortal Kombat, Mileena was judged to be well-balanced and universal, displaying neither particular weaknesses nor advantages that would result in a one-sided battle against anyone else. In their test, Mileena always won around half of fights against any character (in the range of 40–60%, wins depending on an opposing character).[60]

Ultear: Yes.

Mileena: Alright. That's what I like...

Elise: (wearing a black Lamia Scale on her right leg) And what kind of plan do you want us to do?!

Elise is the 9th boss of Mad World and ranked 18th on Death Watch. Elise is the third and final boss within the Mad Castle Sanctuary, and ninth overall. Unlike the previous bosses in the level, you don't have to go through henchman to battle her. Her design is based off of a female vampire or succubus. She seldom fights Jack directly, rather, her bats act as both her defensive and offensive weapons. She also uses them to fly using the wings crafted on her arms to do so. She will only physically attack Jack after she has been found posing as a statuette of herself. After Jack wins the battle, he chops up her wings, leaving her defenseless. Jack then takes Elise, bends her over his knee, and thoroughly spanks her a few times, with the last one sending Elise flying through a cathedral window. Though she pronounced killed hereby, the way she was finished off suggests that she might have actually survived since her body is never shown mutilated. When fighting Elise sometimes all you find is an empty room with bats coming out of nowhere. You can't kill her but she can kill you. To get past this you must find Elise who is hiding to then be able to hurt her. The bats always come from the direction of where Elise is hiding. Elise hides as one of the statuettes on the leftside and rightside of the altar. The statuettes resemble her almost exactly. [Statues have white wings, she has black wings], that or she will hide on the bat symbol upon the stained-glass windows at the very front of the room. Once you find where she has hidden, do a jump attack to cause her to jump out of her hiding spot, then you may attack her. You can usually trigger a power struggle with her by simply running up to her once you find her, the power struggle is when Jack headbutts Elise in her bosom. After taking enough damage Elise will hide again, simply find her hiding spot again by following where the trail of bats are coming from and continue the fight. Rinse, repeat, and finish her.

Ultear: I want you to destroy Team Natsu!

Mileena: That's a good one!

Cloe: That's all?

Meowstic: Yes.

Juri: That should be too easy! We'll do it right away!

Everyone: Right! (leaves)

Ultear: Don't forget that if Gray and his team confront you and Abomasnow again, you will show no mercy and killed him!

Lyon: Right...

Abomasnow: We'll try... (leaves)

Ultear: Good luck...

Meowstic: You're gonna need it...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Sherry: (crying)

Lucy: Are you okay?

Spritzee: Well, we are just sad because Lyon and Abomasnow won't love us.

Sherry: And Angelica is hurt pretty bad.

Together: (crying)

Gardevoir: (whispers) This must be a trick.

Lucy: (whispers) Could be.

Sherry: (stops crying) Hello?!

Sherry: (stops crying) Are you even worry about us?!

Oscar: Maybe...

Sherry: You're so mean!

Spritzee: Yeah!

Together: Let's fight!

Gardevoir: Fight?!

Sherry: Yes, fight!

Spritzee: Now!

Lucy: Alright!

Gardevoir: We're ready for anything!

Sherry: Okay!

Spritzee: Let's go!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ivy: Sherry! Spritzee!

Lucy: More?!

Sherry: I'm glad you're here, Ivy!

Spritzee: We need your help!

Ivy: Of course! I'll cut you in half with Valentine, my precious sword!

Gardevoir: This is bad...

Ivy: It is! Prepare to be defeated!

Sherry: Doll Attack: Wood Doll!

Doll Attack: Wood Doll is a Doll Attack Spell. The user takes control of a tree and animates it into a tree puppet, which they can use to attack their target with.[1] Different types of trees create alternative variations of this spell, as seen when Sherry Blendy, under the influence of Nirvana, casted this spell against Gray Fullbuster.[2]

Lucy: (screams) Watch out!

Milo: Awesome!

Oscar: Not awesome!

Ivy: (charges) Taste the power of my blade - shred apart! Grand Alchemy!

Gardevoir: Protect!

Ivy: Hmph! You are loyal to Lucy?

Gardevoir: Of course. I always protect Lucy no matter what.

Ivy: Than, I'll destroy you!

Gardevoir: Protect! Protect! Protect!

Juri: (attacks)

Gardevoir: (screams)

Lucy: Gardevoir!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gardevoir: I'm fine...

Juri: Whoops! Sorry...

Ivy: Juri, you're here.

Cloe: Sorry we're late.

Mileena: We were talking with our leader.

Lucy: (growls) Key of the Golden Bull, Taurus!

Taurus: (screams) Look at all the beautiful women!

Lucy: Focus, Taurus! And attack them!

Taurus: Right! (attacks)

Ivy: (dodges) Impressive!

Taurus: Thanks! I practice alot!

Juri: (jumps) But, not quick enough. (kicks Taurus)

Taurus: That wasn't nice!

Juri: (chuckles) That's so funny.

Taurus: (growls)

Sherry: Let me take care of this! Doll Attack: Take Over!

Taurus: Huh?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bea: Uh-oh!

Gardevoir: He's being controlled!

Spritzee: You see, Sherry's Doll Attack can controlled Celestial Spirits!

Milo: Unfair!

Mileena: Life's unfair!

Elise: Right... Now, Taurus. Sick her!

Taurus: Right... I'm sorry, Lucy...

Lucy: It's alright! Just remember the day we met!

_Flashback Begins... _

Lucy: Huh?!

Gardevoir: Look!

Taurus: (sighs) What a beautiful day!

Lucy: Excuse me?!

Taurus: Yes?!

Lucy: I'm Lucy!

Gardevoir: And I'm Gardevoir!

Lucy: I'm a Celestial Spirit Mage and we're looking for the 12 Zodiac Gate Keys!

Gardevoir: Right!

Taurus: That's easy! You're looking at one right now!

Lucy: Wait! You're a Celestial Spirit?!

Taurus: Yup! I'm Taurus! And I'll come with you!

Gardevoir: Really?!

Taurus: Really! I'll protect the both of you and your bodies!

Together: Wha?!

Lucy: Don't say that!

Gardevoir: That's disgusting!

Taurus: (laughs nervously) Sorry...

_Flashback Ends... _

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Taurus: Huh?!

Lucy: Okay! Here I go! Force Gate Closure!

Taurus: (disappears)

Sherry: Aw...

Spritzee: He disappears!

Elise: Than, I'll kill you!

Lucy: (screams)

Gardevoir: Lucy!

Kitana: (jumps) (attacks)

Everyone: What?!

Kitana is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series who made her debut in Mortal Kombat II. Princess Kitana is 10,000 years old, but is considered young in her realm of Edenia and only appears to be in her early twenties. Throughout the years, she rose to great importance; first as the loyal stepdaughter of Shao Kahn, then as his enemy, tearing herself away from his grasp and freeing her home realm of Edenia. She also led an army into Outworld to combat any chance of Shao Kahn rising to power again. She shared a subtle love interest with Mortal Kombat champion Liu Kang, even after he was murdered by the Deadly Alliance. Though she was loyal to Shao Kahn for most of her life, she aligned herself with the side of good upon learning the truth about her past and her true father. Even though Kitana is over 10,000 years old, she looks as if she is in her early twenties. She is even sometimes shown wearing eye makeup. She looks identical to Mileena when both of their masks are on, but when it is off, Mileena's flawed visage is exposed, as opposed to Kitana's beautiful face. Kitana's overall appearance throughout the series has been changed profusely. In MKII, as with Mileena and Jade, Kitana wore a simple blue leotard, along with matching knee-high boots, long gloves, and a headband. In UMK3, Kitana now wears a leotard with added details, the only noticeable differences being the laced chest opening, armlets, ear studs, and a more liberal use of black, while the headband was dropped and her hair was tied in a tight bun. For her first 3D and unmasked appearance in Gold, her face was modelled after Talisa Soto, and she is clad in a modified leotard, with a near-closed chest opening, a gold brooch, and blue ear drops. In Deadly Alliance, Unchained, Armageddon, and DC Universe, Kitana wore a blue-and-black leotard with thigh-high high-heeled blue-and-black boots as well as a more regal costume featuring a lavender leotard with a very deep V-neck, exposing her cleavage even more. She also wears a brown belt, gold ear drops, and lavender, high-heeled thigh-high boots. Also, her hair is now very long, held in place by 3 sections of a ponytail. In MK 2011, she wears a short, cerulean-colored, cropped halter top, which stops and splits above her naval and has silver trimmings and has an opening in the middle, laced together with crossed strings in a way reminisent of UMK3. She also wears a matching thong of a similar design with a long flowing loincloth at the front, with embroidered designs on the center panel similar to the subtle designs on her mask and bustier. Kitana also has a coronet, thigh-high boots, silver eardrops, and matching arm gauntlets along with a tiara on her head. Her alternate outfit is a blue-and-silver halter top with matching bikini briefs, as well as a loincloth at the back, knee-high boots, and detached sleeves. Kitana relies mostly on her Steel Fans in battle, although she is more than adequate in unarmed hand-to-hand combat. She can use her fans as both a projectile and a melee weapon, as well as a means to levitate the opponent for a juggling combo. She can also throw her fans while airborne and execute a midair punch to counter other airborne foes. This made her one of the most powerful characters in Mortal Kombat II, and was subsequently toned down in later games. In Armageddon, she can also teleport and launch herself forward with a series of kicks to the opponent. Throughout the series, she has been shown to be more powerful than her evil twin Mileena, and has defeated her several times. She is also a very strong leader; she succeeded in recruiting Sindel back to her side and convince her of Shao Kahn's evil during the events of Mortal Kombat 3, and has done the same to Goro in Mortal Kombat Gold. Kitana was one of the most popular characters in Mortal Kombat II, and was the character that many fans used because of her combos, which always ended with a fan throw in mid air. During the early production runs of Mortal Kombat II, Kitana became notorious as an unbeatable character, as her "fan lift" move could be done in such a way as to completely immobilize the opponent in the corner of the screen, allowing the player using Kitana to defeat the opponent with a series of uncontested punches. Ed Boon claimed in the trading card for Kitana that it was amazing seeing people doing combos with her that even he hadn't thought of. Changes were made in later versions of the game to eliminate this, as it tended to unbalance the game. Kitana was supposed to be in Mortal Kombat 4 but was taken out in favor for new character Tanya. She was not, however, completely removed from the game: her rendering was still used in Liu Kang's ending, and players could fight as her in the Nintendo 64 and PC versions via a cheat device. A character portrait of her also exists as an unused beta element in Revision 1.0 of the arcade version, though it is cropped from her Trilogy ending. Kitana, however, appeared in full playable form, in the updated version of the game called Mortal Kombat Gold, released for the Dreamcast. Kitana was also supposed to be featured in Mortal Kombat: Deception. However, it was decided that the storyline would change and have her captured in favor of the reappearance of Jade, who has not been featured in many Mortal Kombat games, though Kitana is playable in Mortal Kombat: Unchained.

Mileena: I know those Steel Fans anywhere! It's Kitana!

Kitana: Hmph! Mileena! I suspected you're here.

Mileena: You do... You're so smart!

Kitana: I know your plans, Mileena! You will be stopped!

Mileena: Why do you always ruin my fun?!

Jade: Is everyone alright?

Jade is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. She first appeared as a secret, unplayable character in Mortal Kombat II, and made her official debut in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3. Jade is a childhood friend of Princess Kitana. While her motives were unclear, she served Shao Kahn alongside Kitana and Mileena as his personal assassin for most of her life. When Kitana finally turned against Shao Kahn, Jade was ordered to capture her for the Emperor. She ultimately chose to join her friend, and has since loyally assisted Kitana in her quest to free their native realm and restore its original beauty. Now residing in the freed Edenia, Jade is a General of the Edenian Army and continues to dutifully serve Kitana and her mother Sindel. Jade's confident and sassy personality was first portrayed in her Girls Gone Wired campaign video, but later expanded upon throughout her story in Mortal Kombat (2011). Always known for her loyalty towards Kitana, she has proven herself to be a dependable, sincere and devoted friend to the princess. She is sarcastic, patronizing and cocky towards her opponents, and incredibly ruthless towards those she considers a personal enemy (at one point splashing Tarkatan essence on the Edenian traitor, Tanya, and allowing her to be torn to pieces by Baraka's militia). As a female assassin adorned in a green skin-tight outfit, Jade was initially very similar in appearance to Kitana and Mileena, the only noticeable difference being her darker skin (although in the Sega Genesis and Saturn ports of MKII, she has the same skin as Kitana). She appeared first as a hidden, unplayable character in Mortal Kombat II whose moveset were mostly like Kitana's including the use of the fan blade weapon. To reach Jade, the player would fight a one-player game on the match just before the "?" on the map of the mountain. If the player won at least one round of the match using only the Low Kick button (no punches, High Kick, or Block button presses), they would immediately be warped to Goro's Lair to fight Jade. The player did not have to win the match - only one round - to fight Jade. Jade would later become a regular character in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3. Her main weapon of choice is a metal staff, but she also uses razor-edged boomerangs (dubbed "razorangs") as well. When she was first introduced in MKII, Jade was the only secret character to possess an outright special ability: an absolute immunity to projectile attacks. Any projectiles thrown at her would fly harmlessly pass her. Aside from that, her style of combat was identical to Kitana's, wielding a pair of copper fans during gameplay. When she was made playable, she displayed slightly more aptitude than her other counterparts. Unlike Kitana and Mileena, Jade wielded two weapons: a steel, sharp-pointed staff which transforms itself into a supply of 'razorangs' (a portmanteau of 'razor' and 'boomerangs'). She displayed the most effectiveness with the staff, preferring weapon combat over hand-to-hand combat. During one of her Fatalities and her win pose, the staff left behind purple energy trails, hinting at magical properties. The staff has also been redesigned twice, first displayed as mentioned above, but in Deception, given a larger spearhead at one end, whilst in Shaolin Monks, it is a simple iron staff with no sharp ends. In MK 2011, the staff reverts back to its original steel design, but heavily features the purple aura during gameplay as well, and has the ability to change length. She also displayed skill with the razorangs, able to retrieve her weapons as they returned to her without cutting herself and can alter their trajectory at will. Jade is able to emit a 'force rejection field' around her, which seems to cause projectiles in particular to fly right through her like air.

Everyone: Yeah!

Oscar: I thought we're goners!

Milo: Thank you for saving us!

Jade: Right...

Juri: Jeez... You're so annoying! We're just having fun!

Cloe: And we'll destroy you...

Kitana: Bring it!

Ivy: Alright! Acasual Paradox!

Kitana: (blocks)

Ivy: Satisfied?

Jade: No! (attacks)

Ivy: Hmph!

Cloe: (blows poison kiss)

Kitana: Watch out!

Everyone: (dodges)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Cloe: What's the matter? Feeling tired?

Kitana: No...

Juri: Now's our chance! (charges)

Jasmine: (throws knife)

Juri: Huh?!

Jasmine: (jumps) (lands)

Jasmine is current Queen of Deltora and the wife of Lief. She is a wild girl that grew up in the Forests of Silence and because of this, she is capable of understanding and speaking to animals and trees. Jasmine is known to be witty and a very fast thinker and is usually the one to solve riddles. She is also very stubborn, and quick to jump to conclusions. From growing up in the forest, she has the ability to talk and listen to animals and trees. This also gives her a deep connection with animals, whome she cares about as if they were people. In the anime, Jasmine was very jealous when she saw a girl with Lief, such as Neridah or Françoise. The book describes Jasmine as having long, black hair that was tangled and wild. She is apparently well built, and physically strong, as she is shown managing to leap through trees with relative ease. The anime depicts her with green hair, opposed to black hair. In Deltora Quest: 7-tsu no Houseki game, her hair is a mix of black and brown.

Meganium: Hmph! Petal Blizzard!

Everyone: (screams)

Meganium is a pale green, sauropod-like Pokémon with yellow eyes. It has two stamen-like protrusions sprouting from the top of its nose, each tipped with its own anther. These protrusions are shorter on the female. It has four feet, each of which have three toes. The leaves around its neck seem to have sprouted into a large pink flower with a yellow central pattern and white tips. It is said that Meganium's petals can release an aroma that can soothe anyone that comes in contact with it and can calm aggressive feelings, and its breath has the power to revive dead grass and plants. Its powerful and soothing regenerative powers can even come about by being around it, giving those who stand near the impression of being in a clean and lush forest. Meganium tend to be a very docile species and has been portrayed as a peacemaker in the anime. Meganium can rarely be found living in grasslands.

Pokedex: Meganium, the Herb Pokémon. Meganium have the ability to fully restore dried up plants and bring them back to life with its breath.

Kitana: Great job, Jasmine.

Jasmine: Thanks...

Mileena: You're so annoying! (charges)

Kitana: (attacks)

Mileena: Huh?!

Kitana: You're not attacking anybody! (slashes Mileena)

Sherry: That's it! You're all going down!

Spritzee: Yeah!

Juri: Well, this is getting excited...

Cloe: Right...

Kitana: Lucy, we need to attack them.

Lucy: Right! (takes out whip) Everyone, let's defeat Lamia Scale and protect everyone on Galuna Island!

Everyone: Okay!

Gardevoir: Let's go!


	14. Episode 14: Flames vs Ice

Episode 14: Flames vs. Ice

Lucy: (uses whip)

Gardevoir: Moonblast

Juri: (dodges) (chuckles) (kicks Gardevoir)

Gardevoir: (grunts)

Meganium: Gardevoir!

Gardevoir: I'm alright...

Meganium: Petal Blizzard!

Mileena: I hate petals! (charges)

Kitana: No you don't! (slashes Mileena)

Mileena: (screams) (passed out)

Jade: (attacks)

Ivy: (blocks)

Cloe: They're strong...

Juri: Yeah... But, not strong enough!

Elise: We'll do an all out attack!

Everyone: Right! (charges)

Lucy: Uh-oh!

Gardevoir: Moonblast!

Squirtle: Bubble!

Meganium: Razor Leaf!

Everyone: (screams)

Lucy: (punches Sherry)

Sherry: (groans) Angelica!

Spritzee: Help!

Angelica: (attacks)

Lucy: I can't move...

Sherry: Good jo... (passed out)

Lucy: Get off of me! Now!

Spongebob: Bubble, Squirtle!

Squirtle: Bubble!

Angelica: (screams)

Spongebob: Alright!

Squirtle: We did it!

Everyone: Yeah!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: There you are!

Blaziken: We found you!

Lucy: Erza! Blaziken!

Gardevoir: We can explain!

Erza: It's too late! You're going with me!

Blaziken: Right now!

Rias: You're in trouble...

Happy: Uh-oh! Please don't kill us!

Erza: I can't believe you went on an S-Class Mission without the master's permission!

Gardevoir: It wasn't our fault!

Lucy: It's Natsu's fault! He made us do this!

Erza: Is that true?

Gardevoir: Yes!

Happy: You have to believe us!

Blaziken: Alright...

Erza: We believe you...

Lucy: Really?!

Rias: Of course.

Madeline: But, you'll won't get away of this.

Lucy: Aw, man!

Gardevoir: Please forgive us!

Erza: Alright... I'll forgive you...

Blaziken: But, I'll punished Natsu and Charmender!

Happy: Uh-oh!

Kitana: (sighs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gray: Huh?

Beartic: Where are we?

Gray: Erza? Toshiro? Andropov? Sugar?

Beartic: Are you here?

Elsa: Yeah...

Toshiro: We're here...

Andropov: Getting rest...

Sugar: After the battle...

Man: Excuse me?!

Everyone: (stands up) Huh?!

Man: I'm here to inform you that the village is in ruins!

Everyone: What?! (walks to Lucy's Room)

_In Lucy's Room... _

Everyone: Huh?!

Erza: Gray! Beartic!

Elsa: Hey, Erza and Blaziken!

Toshiro: What are you doing here?

Blaziken: We're here to bring you back to Fairy Tail!

Gray: Seriously?!

Rias: Yes!

Beartic: We could explain!

Erza: Tell me!

Gray: Me and Beartic were unconscious after Natsu knocks us out!

Beartic: That's the truth!

Blaziken: They're telling the truth.

Erza: Okay. So, Natsu's the one who forced you here?

Everyone: Yes!

Erza: Alright... And you were helping them?

Spongebob: Yeah! I'm Spongebob!

Squirtle: Squirtle!

Flapjack: Flapjack!

Bea: Bea!

Milo: Milo!

Oscar: Oscar!

Kitana: Kitana!

Jade: Jade!

Jasmine: Jasmine!

Meganium: And Meganium!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: But, we need to find Natsu, Charmender, and the others!

Everyone: Right!

Lucy: But first,...

Gardevoir: Can you untie us?!

Happy: Please?!

Erza: Do it...

Rias: There!

Macargo: Yeah! You're free!

Lucy: Thanks!

Gray: But, look at the state of the villagers!

Blaziken: What of it?!

Beartic: They're in trouble!

Elsa: We have to help them!

Toshiro: Please, Erza!

Andropov: Help them!

Spongebob: Please?!

Squirtle: Do it!

Bea: For the people!

Everyone: Yeah!

Erza: Alright!

Blaziken: We'll do it!

Everyone: Hooray!

Erza: But, we'll do it my way!

Blaziken: Right!

Lucy: Let's do this!

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: There's the ruins!

Hiccup: Finally!

Bloom: (Sophix Form) Now, what's the plan?!

Natsu: Oh, the plan!

Charmender: We forgot!

Mario: You forgot-a?!

Flareon: How?!

Natsu: We overslept!

Everyone: That figures...

Bo-bobo: We don't need a plan!

Totodile: Right!

Bloom: What do you mean?!

Don Patch: We'll just break in!

FarFetch'd: And attack them!

Jelly: Perfect!

Goodra: We'll just use that!

Bloom: I don't think that's a good idea!

Luffy: I'll can do this! (stretches arm)

Don Patch: You're made out of rubber?!

Luffy: Of course!

Natsu: Nice! It can come in handy!

Charmender: Right!

Luffy: Hold on tight...!

Everyone: Woah!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bo-bobo: We made it!

Totodile: To the roof!

Natsu: Now, we'll wait for the right timing!

Everyone: Right!

Margaret: (wearing a black Lamia Scale symbol on her back) There they are. Right on my sight.

Margaret Moonlight (マーガレット・ムーンライト, Maagaretto Muunraito), also known as "Goddess of Death" is a character in No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle. She is the 4th ranked UAA assassin; her age is unknown but she is presumably Greek. She wields le croissant du ange ("the crescent of the angel"), a powerful pair of modified rifles that can be used as scythes, and displays the supernatural ability to teleport. Her weapons and Gothic Lolita clothing ties into her motif of the Grim Reaper. She is first encountered by Travis Touchdown on the rooftop of Guan's, whistling her theme, "Philistine"; according to Sylvia Christel, the song is the last thing her victims ever hear. She fights and is ultimately killed by Touchdown when he impales her through the torso and slices out her midsection, disemboweling her. But not before Travis tells her that he has memorized her song. Margaret has blond hair, blue eyes, a beauty mark on her left lower cheek, and dresses in the Gothic Lolita style. Gothic Lolita is a popular style worn by girls in Japan; Margaret's outfits has many qualities of Gothic Lolita, such as: the heavy use of make-up, the color theme being dark colors with white, An accessory on the outfit which would be the pouches around her waist and finally a symbol representing religion which would be the crosses on the pouches. Her outfit and weapons all have a grim reaper motif. Margaret seems to be honorable and enjoys music and fighting. She has an extensive vocabulary and shows no fear of death. When Travis ultimately slays her, she is instead more concerned about whether he memorized her song or not. Margaret Moonlight's ranking battle takes place on top of the roof of Supermarket Guan's where she meets Travis Touchdown. She whistles her theme and asks him if he's heard of it, but he just replies with "Nope". She then says how sad that is and offers to teach him her song implying that he'll learn the song before he dies. She puts up a tough fight, but after losing both her weapons she is impaled by Travis's Beam Katana. She then asks him what he thought of the song, with his reply being that it was "catchy as hell". He then slices out her midsection, disemboweling her as she asks if he remembered the song with her dying breath. He claims that he remembered it "100 percent". As she began to fall, she replies saying "That's so...sublime.". Le croissant du ange are modified Barrett M82 rifles without scopes. They have been modified to be used also as scythes with tungsten alloy scythe blades growing out of the buttstock, and elegantly designed, angel-wing themed handle grips at the barrel and muzzle. She holds each rifle under her arms when firing, causing her to spin from the recoil, and when she uses them as scythes, she holds the grips on the barrels of the guns and uses strong slashes to send her enemies flying. She uses 12.7 x 99 mm hollow-point bullets in her rifles for maximum damage. Margaret has abilities similar to a ghost in that she can teleport by slowly fading and reappearing somewhere else. She may be also able to defy gravity for a short period of time since she is seen to float for a certain amount of time during the battle. Aside from her gun mode, all of her melee moves covers a wide radius. While Margaret does fairly damaging attacks with her melee moves, her real strength actually lies in her gun mode. When Alice is seen burning pictures, Margaret can be seen in several pictures. Neither Margaret or Alice mentions one another, and Alice makes no mention of the fact the Travis killed her in a previous ranking battle, making their relationship ambiguous.

Mai: (hits Margaret)

Margaret: Ow... Who di...?! Huh?!

Mai: Bad girl!

Mai Shiranui (Japanese: 不知火舞 Hepburn: Shiranui Mai?) is a player character in the Fatal Fury and The King of Fighters series of fighting games. She has also appeared in other media of these franchises and in a number of other games since her debut in 1993's Fatal Fury 2 as the first female character in SNK fighting games. In the games' lore, Mai is a modern-world young female ninja and the granddaughter of the ninjutsu master Hanzo Shiranui, with the ability to create and control fire. She is a founding member of the King of Fighters Tournament's Women Fighters Team and is madly in love with the American Andy Bogard who is ambiguous about their relationship. The character also appears in the games' various manga and anime adaptations, and plays a leading role in the live-action film. Largely due to her sex appeal, Mai has become one of the most popular, recognizable and celebrated female characters of the fighting game genre and video gaming in general, often being compared to Capcom's characters Chun-Li and Maki Genryusai. She has also become SNK's primary sex symbol and mascot character featured in a many merchandise items and representing the company in several crossover and spin-off titles, as well as a trendy subject of cosplay and modeling. The character debuted as SNK's first female playable fighter.[8] Before Mai Shiranui's creation as one of the main characters[9] for Fatal Fury 2, the series was intended to feature a male ninja master with the same fighting style. The SNK staff also considered adding an idol character to the series, finally replacing them both with Mai, who was described in the original Japanese manual as "The Gorgeous Ninja" (in English) and as "Knock-out Ninja" in the official Neo Geo newsletter.[10][11] According to the Entertainment Software Rating Board (ESRB), "the character wears a revealing outfit that accentuates her buttocks and displays large amounts of cleavage".[12][13] In her profile, Mai's measurements are 87 cm (34 in) – 55 cm (22 in) – 91 cm (36 in); she is 1.65 m (5.4 ft) tall and weighs 48 kg (106 lb).[14] Inspiration for Mai's appearance and attributes came from a number of sources. According to the Neo Geo publication Neo Geo Freak, her bust was modeled on Fumie Hosokawa and her buttocks on Ai Iijima—both well-known Japanese gravure idols when the Fatal Fury series began.[15][16] The animated "jiggle" of Mai's breasts was inspired by the tales of kunoichi (female ninja) using their bodies for seduction and distraction.[17] Mai's given name comes from the Japanese word for "dance". Her surname, "Shiranui" is the name of a Japanese optical phenomenon similar to will-o'-the-wisp which refers to the character's pyrokinetic abilities: she can create and control fire, even as she is not immune to her own flames.[18] Mai's appearance changes only slightly through most of the Fatal Fury and King of Fighters games. She has long hair (usually brown or red, but sometimes black) tied in a ponytail hanging down her back and long bangs framing her face. Mai usually wears a sleeveless red outfit or tunic with a decorative waistband—sometimes with long, decorative tails, and a loincloth with a thong (shorts in the U.S. version) around her crotch. In Fatal Fury 2, Fatal Fury Special (1993) and The King of Fighters she wears a pair of soft-soled tabi. From Fatal Fury 3: Road to the Final Victory to Real Bout Fatal Fury (both in 1995) she wears instep guards, exposing her heels and toes. In Fatal Fury 3, she wears a red vest and eye shadow. Mai has been regionally censored;[7] the breast-bounce animation was removed in several releases, including the international home version of The King of Fighters '94,[19] in the European version of The King of Fighters '95 for the Sega Saturn,[20] and in the U.S. versions of Fatal Fury 2 and Fatal Fury Special.[8][note 1] Her usually very large breasts are smaller in some games, such as SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos,[24] and some other media (in particular the live-action film). In The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact (2004), Mai has shorter hair and ninja clothing resembling that of Kasumi in the Dead or Alive series.[25] In KOF: Maximum Impact 2 (2006), one of her color schemes matches Andy Bogard's and she has blonde hair. Another outfit of Mai's with long green hair, tiger-print clothing and a hairpin with horns resembles that of Lum Invader from the manga and anime series Urusei Yatsura and is based on Cham Cham from SNK's Samurai Shodown series. The Maximum Impact series' producer, Falcoon, said that designing Mai's alternate look was "unforgivable" since he was uncertain of fan reaction to the change.[26] Hardcore Gamer applaued Falcoon's work on the game, noting how "Mai Shiranui's bouncy, laid-back personality shows in her stance."[27] Shinkiro, an illustrator who worked on The King of Fighters, said that Mai was the most difficult character to draw; he "thought she was going to burst out of her costume".[28] When asked which character from which game he was happiest with, King of Fighters logo designer and illustrator Nao Q answered: "You know full well it's Mai from Fatal Fury! As a fan of full-figured females, I can't do without her!"[29] In most of the games, Mai's Japanese voice actress has been Akoya Sogi (dubbed by Sheryl Stanley in the English versions of the Maximum Impact series), until she was replaced by Ami Koshimizu in 2010. Kotono Mitsuishi voiced Mai in the Fatal Fury anime films, with English dubbings provided by Sarah Sawatsky and Lisa Ann Beley.

Margaret: Who are you?

Mai: I'm Mai Shiranui! I'm here to stop you!

Margaret: Who cares?!

Mai: I care!

Margaret: (shoots)

Mai: (dodges) (hits Margaret)

Margaret: (screams)

Mai: There! (ties Margaret up)

Margaret: You tied me up?!

Mai: For your own good! (jumps to the ruins)

Margaret: (groans)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lyon: Zalty.

Zalty: Yes?

Toby: We have to tell you that we were defeated by Fairy Tail.

Zalty: Well, I'm highly disappointed in you.

Abomasnow: We apologize.

Vegeta: Right...

Shadow: Fairy Tail is pretty strong...

Mewtwo: Yeah...

Zalty: There are.

Meowstic: But, tell us more information.

Icy: Well, I found that Erza, Blaziken, Rias, Macargo, and Madeline had arrived.

Zalty: There's more of them?!

Gasser: Yeah!

Absol: So, we need to end the ritual!

Together: By tonight!

Lyon: I will not be defeated!

Gasser: But, Lyon...

Abomasnow: We will defeat Fairy Tail!

Vegeta: That's right!

Shadow: Fairy Tail will end!

Mewtwo: Right!

Zalty: (sighs) You'll fight soon.

Meowstic: Right...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Inuyasha: Huh?!

Millihi: What's wrong?!

Inuyasha: I hear something!

Everyone: (screams)

Natsu: We're here!

Everyone: Yeah!

Lyon: What?!

Vegeta: It's Natsu!

Shadow: And Charmender!

Natsu: (chuckles)

Zalty: Impossible!

Toby: Look at the floor!

Inuyasha: (screams)

Millihi: You tilted the whole ruins?!

Luffy: Yeah!

Bo-bobo: So, the light won't hit Deliora!

Totodile: Yeah!

Lyon: (growls) Abomasnow, Mega Evolve!

Abomasnow: (screams) Hmph!

Lyon: Use Icy Wind!

Abomasnow: Icy Wind!

Everyone: (grunts)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Zalty: This is your chance.

Lyon: Huh?

Meowstic: This boy is no problem. Take care of him. (leaves)

Zalty: Right... (leaves)

Lyon: (laughs) You won't defeat us!

Abomasnow: We'll not only defeat Deliora,we'll defeat Ur!

Bo-bobo: You should stop!

Totodile: Yeah!

Don Patch: And why don't you just fight Ur?!

FarFetch'd: It doesn't make sense!

Lyon: Because Ur is dead!

Abomasnow: And it's all thanks to Gray and Beartic!

Everyone: Wha?!

Natsu: Well, I don't care about the past!

Charmender: We care about the villagers' fate because of you!

Mai: That's right! I'm Mai, by the way!

Vegeta: What happened to Margaret?!

Mai: I defeated her!

Shadow: (growls)

Mai: And we'll defeat you!

Natsu: Right! With my flames! Let's go!

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gray: You see, Lyon thinks that by defeating Deliora, he'll defeat Ur, too.

Beartic: Right!

Erza: Interesting...

Kitana: That's his plan?

Jade: Seems ridiculous...

Gray: It is...

Beartic: But, what he doesn't know is...

Together: Ur is still alive!

Everyone: Wha?!


	15. Episode 15: Gray's Past

Episode 15: Gray's Past

Gray: C'mon, Cubchoo!

Cubchoo: Okay, Gray! I'm coming!

Gray: (laughs) Woah! Oof!

Cubchoo: Are you okay?!

Gray: I'm fine!

Cubchoo: You're so funny!

Gray: Oh, yeah?! Take this! (throws snowball)

Cubchoo: That wasn't nice! (throws snowball)

Gray: Miss me! (throws snowball)

Cubchoo: (laughs)

Gray: (laughs) This is fun!

Cubchoo: Yeah!

Mika: Gray! Cubchoo!

Gray: Oh, hey, mom!

Mika (ミカ Mika) was the wife of Silver Fullbuster as well as the mother of Fairy Tail Mage Gray Fullbuster. Not much is known about Mika, other than the fact that she was killed along with her husband during Deliora's raid in Brago.[1] After Silver was brought back to life by Keith, he built a grave for her and their son, which he frequently visited.[2] Her death devastated him to the point that he learned Devil Slayer Magic to avenge her death.[3] After Gray, who he thought died, defeated him in a fight, Silver asked his son to kill him so that he could reunite with Mika after properly passing on.[4]

Mika: (chuckles) Were you two playing around?

Cubchoo: Um... Yeah!

Mika: Well, I made you some supper. Let's get home before your father does.

Gray: Okay!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Silver: (sighs) Victory is mine!

Silver Fullbuster (シルバー・フルバスター Shirubā Furubasutā) was an Ice Devil Slayer, the father of Fairy Tail Mage Gray Fullbuster, and a member of Tartarus' Nine Demon Gates. He died in X774 along with his wife, Mika, but was then resurrected by Keith, serving as a test subject for his experiments. Silver is a tall, well-built[2] man who appears to be in his thirties or forties. His eyes are black and, like his son's, so is his hair, kept short and styled into a number of spiky strands pointing backwards, with some prominent ones topping his forehead; his thin sideburns reach down to the stubble covering the majority of his chin. He has a sharp face, marked facial features and a slight hint of wrinkles below his eyes. A long and massive scar extends from his hairline to his lower left ear; this appears to have been left by Deliora's attack on his and Gray's village.[3] Both of his ears are adorned by silver-colored earrings,[4] these consisting of a ring with a little chain ending in a cross pendant.[5] Silver seems to dress for cold weather, wearing a black, closely fitting shirt, possessing a grey furred collar, as well as light grey oversleeves, almost reaching up to the shoulders, whose hems are secured by two sets of double stitchings; the back of his shirt bears a light motif consisting of a circle with a segmented, upwards arc below it.[6][7] Hanging from Silver's waist and covering his sides are two dark yellow, tasset-like cloths, he wears brown gloves over his hands and forearms and has his dark brown, baggy pants tucked inside brown boots.[8] Over his shirt, the Ice Devil Slayer dons a grey, segmented metal chestplate, bearing the writing "Absolute Zero" (with the "o" crossed out), Silver's epithet, on the left pectoral; secured to it by two round, golden clasps is a long, brownish white cape hanging over the man's shoulders. Silver's armor is completed by two blue, rounded pauldrons, possessing metal-colored edges and squared protrusions on the upper and lower edges, each adorned by a golden Tartarus symbol.[5][4] In Gray's flashback, Silver was shown without his scar and scrubble, wearing a dark vest with stitching on the shoulders over a white shirt, and lacking his earrings;[9] these, on the other hand, were present on Silver's body after his seeming death at Deliora's hands, but at the time he was missing the vest.[3] Unlike the majority of his guildmates, Silver appears to be a jovial, amicable, somewhat playful,[10] if calm, man. After recognizing Natsu Dragneel as the one who melted the ice covering the Sun Village, he thanked him gleefully, noting his mistake in freezing it in a casual manner,[11] and he also provided a naked and handcuffed Lisanna Strauss with a blanket to cover herself,[12] demonstrating some chivalry. He described the Tartarus headquarters as a "sickening piece of architecture",[4] highlighting a sense of beauty which is unlike that of his comrades. When reassuring a Tartarus messenger that he wouldn't have harmed him, Silver made claim that the only souls he's interested in consuming are those of Demons; something which contrasts with his membership of a guild entirely made up by Demons.[13] Franmalth, possibly aware of such trait (or merely considering the Exorcist Mage's Magic a deterrent, as speculated by Keith),[14] appears to have a certain degree of fear or unease towards him, sweating in his presence and respectfully referring to him as Silver-sama.[15] Silver's personality appears to change drastically when Gray is involved: when Natsu compared the Ice Devil Slayer's smell to Gray's, Silver abandoned his previous cordiality and froze him solid, warning him not to pronounce that "disgusting" name, and, while posing as Deliora during the battle against his son, he proceeded to recklessly brutalize him, make fun of his efforts and claim that he would have killed Gray's friends next.[16][17][9][18] In stark contrast to this, Gray seems to have fond memories of his father[19] and to be genuinely attached to him,[20] and Silver himself went on to sincerely congratulate his son on his victory after Gray managed to overcome him.[21] However, the latter instance of sincerity seems to be Silver's true personality, as, after being revived by Keith, he devoted seventeen years of his new "life" to the killing of Demons for the sake of avenging the family that they took away from him. In the end, though, after learning that his son was indeed not killed by Deliora, Silver gave up his bid for revenge, as he felt that his hands were too soiled to continue to fight for his son and deceased wife. Going even further, Silver wishes to no longer be among those properly living, and very much regrets the way he went about trying to get Gray past the trauma that Deliora inflicted unto him, calling himself unworthy of being Gray's father.[22] Not much is known about Silver's past other than the fact that he supposedly died during Deliora's attack on his village.[23] At one point in time, however, Silver was seen laughing with his son, telling him to become strong.[24] After his death, Silver's corpse was stolen by Keith for the purpose of experimentation, among the bodies of many others. Keith's experiment ended up being a success, and for seventeen years, Silver "lived" as a normal human being would. However, Silver then used his new "life" to exact revenge on the Demons that stole his family from him; masquerading as a loyal member of Tartarus (having been inducted into the guild courtesy of Mard Geer),[25] Silver learned Devil Slayer Magic and covertly killed any and all Demons he came across, all in preparation for his ultimate plan: the destruction of Tartarus. After seeing that his son was alive and well, though after witnessing Gray's performance at the Grand Magic Games, Silver decided to abandon this plan because he realized that he didn't have the right to fight for Gray and his deceased mother as his own hands were too dirty, presumably from his official missions for Tartarus.[26]

Mika: Welcome back.

Gray: Did you do something?

Silver: Yeah! I defeated an opponent!

Cubchoo: Really?!

Silver: Yeah! And boy, is he tough! I tried my hardest and I beat him on the spot!

Gray: Cool!

Silver: I know, right?!

Mika: Well, you can keep talking about your adventures after supper.

Silver: Right...

Gray: (laughs)

Cubchoo: They look delicious!

Gray: Let's eat!

Cubchoo: Right! (eating) Mm...

Gray: It's so good!

Mika: I know you'll like it...

Silver: Yeah!

_Night... _

Gray: (yawns)

Mika: Seems someone is tired.

Gray: I'm not tired!

Mika: (chuckles slightly) C'mon. Do you want some ice cream before you go to bed?

Gray: Okay! I love ice cream! Isn't it vanilla?!

Mika: Your favorite.

Gray: Alright!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_In Gray's Room... _

Gray: (eating ice cream)

Mika: Gray? Cubchoo?

Gray: Yes?

Mika: Are you done with the ice cream?

Cubchoo: Yeah!

Mika: (opens door) Okay. Now, time for bed.

Gray: Okay! (lies down) (puts blanket over his body (except for the head))

Mika: Good night, Gray. Good night, Cubchoo.

Together: Good night!

Mika: I love you.

Together: Love you, too! (goes to sleep)

Mika: (turns off lights) (leaves) (closes door)

Gray: (sleeping)

Articuno: Gray...

Gray: (whispers) Huh?

Articuno is a large avian Pokémon with predominantly blue plumage and large wings said to be made of ice. It has a head crest that consists of three, darker blue rhombus-shaped feathers on its forehead and circular red eyes. Its beak is short and gray, and its long, thin legs are gray. It has a long, streamer-like tail that is longer than its body and the same shade of blue as its crest. When Articuno flaps its wings, it can chill the moisture in the air around it, making snow fall. It flies from icy mountain to icy mountain. According to legend, it appears before doomed travelers lost in icy regions. As seen in the anime, Articuno sometimes aids travelers and guides them to safety. Articuno lives in cold, isolated locations, such as mountain peaks.

Pokedex: Articuno, the Freeze Pokémon. This Legendary Pokémon, with wings like thin sheets of ice, is believed to possess the ability to freeze water vapor and create snow.

Gray: (gets off of bed) (whispers) Articuno. You're here.

Articuno: Of course.

Gray: (whispers) What are you doing here, anyway?

Articuno: The night is beautiful with the whole moon and I thought that I can take you for a ride.

Gray: (whispers) Really?

Articuno: Yes.

Gray: (whispers) Okay. (wakes Cubchoo up) Cubchoo.

Cubchoo: (whispers) Huh?

Gray: (whispers) Look. It's Articuno.

Cubchoo: (whispers) Hey, Articuno.

Articuno: Hello.

Gray: (whispers) Articuno is taking us for a ride.

Cubchoo: (whispers) Cool.

Articuno: Hop in.

Together: (whispers) Okay. (hops in Articuno's back)

Articuno: Hold on tight. (starts flying)

Gray: Wow...

Cubchoo: It's beautiful up here.

Gray: We could see everything from up here!

Cubchoo: In all of Isvan!

Articuno: I know you like it.

Gray: Right!

Articuno: (lands on mountain)

Cubchoo: That was so much fun!

Gray: Yeah! We were flying! With Articuno!

Articuno: (laughs) Huh?

Gray: What's wrong?

Articuno: It looks like the sun is rising.

Gray: Aw...

Articuno: I need to take back.

Cubchoo: Okay.

Together: (hops on Articuno's back)

Articuno: (starts flying)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Articuno: There.

Gray: Bye, Articuno.

Articuno: Bye. (leaves)

Together: (gets into bed) (sleeping)

Silver: Gray! Cubchoo!

Together: (screams)

Silver: (laughs) I really scare you good!

Gray: You did!

Cubchoo: That wasn't nice!

Silver: Sorry! But, breakfast is ready!

Gray: Oh, boy! Breakfast!

Cubchoo: Yeah!

Mika: Good morning, you two.

Gray: Good morning! (sits down)

Cubchoo: Mm...

Gray: This breakfast looks good...!

Mika: I know. Eat up before you go outside.

Together: Okay! (eating) Done!

Mika: Okay. You can go outside, now.

Together: Alright! (leaves) We'll come back later!

Mika: Okay.

Silver: Don't get out too long.

Mika: And don't get too far, either.

Together: Okay! We won't!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gray: (running)

Cubchoo: Slow down!

Gray: Sorry! I guess I don't know my own speed!

Cubchoo: That's alright!

Gray: (chuckles)

Cubchoo: Huh?!

Gray: What's wrong?!

Cubchoo: W-What is that thing?!

Gray: What do you mean?!

Cubchoo: Look!

Gray: (gasps) That's Deliora!

Cubchoo: Deliora?!

Gray: It's that huge monster that mom and dad told me!

Cubchoo: He's destroying everything!

Gray: Than, we need to stop him!

Cubchoo: Stop him?! I don't think it's a good idea! He's strong and powerful! So, we don't stand a chance!

Gray: But, we have to try! I want to be brave like dad! And I'm going to prove it by killing it ourselves!

Cubchoo: R-Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gray: Cubchoo, Icy Wind!

Cubchoo: Icy Wind!

Deliora: (screams)

Gray: Powder Snow!

Cubchoo: Powder Snow!

Gray: Use it again!

Cubchoo: Powder Snow!

Deliora: (screams)

Gray: It's working!

Cubchoo: I don't think so! It's not effective!

Deliora: (attacks)

Gray: Watch out!

Together: (dodges)

Gray: It's not doing anything!

Cubchoo: Now, what?!

Gray: Um...

Articuno: Hurricane!

Deliora: (screams)

Gray: Articuno!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Articuno: I'm glad you're safe. But, we need to defeat Deliora!

Gray: Right! Articuno, Ice Shard! Cubchoo, Icy Wind!

Articuno: Ice Shard!

Cubchoo: Icy Wind!

Gray: It's not doing anything!

Articuno: We need to get out of here!

Cubchoo: Right!

Articuno: Watch out! (blocks)

Deliora: (screams) (leaves)

Articuno: Are you okay?!

Gray: Yeah...

Cubchoo: We're fine...

Ur: That's good...

Gray: Huh?!

Lyon: We heard a huge explosion!

Snover: So, we had investigated and find out that it was Deliora!

Snover is a creature with a white upper body and brown lower body that resembles a snow-covered tree. It will be two-thirds brown if male and two-thirds white if female. It has green eyes and three points on top of its head. Its feet and green tail are stubby, and there are two green spikes that resemble pinecones on its back. Five cones form its hand: a large central cone with four smaller cones around it. Edible white berries grow along Snover's midsection. Snover lives on snowy peaks in warm seasons, but migrates lower as the weather cools. A curious Pokémon, it often approaches people and can be found inspecting footprints in the snow.

Pokedex: Snover, the Frost Tree Pokémon. Snover live mainly on snowy mountains with little human contact, but are known to approach people out of curiosity.

Gray: Who are you?!

Ur: My name is Ur. This is my pupil, Lyon and Snover, his partner.

Lyon: Hi!

Snover: Nice to meet you!

Gray: Nice to meet you, too! I'm Gray! This is Cubchoo and Articuno!

Articuno: Right...

Cubchoo: Hello!

Gray: Huh?!

Ur: Something wrong?

Gray: Mom and dad! I hope they're okay!

Cubchoo: We need to get home!

Articuno: Right! Hop on!

Lyon: Can we come?

Articuno: Sure! (starts flying)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lyon: This is amazing!

Snover: I never fly with a legendary Pokemon before!

Gray: This is your first time?!

Lyon: Yeah!

Snover: You could see everything from up here!

Ur: It's impressive.

Gray: Of course!

Cubchoo: It's alot of fun!

Ur: There's your house.

Articuno: (lands)

Gray: Mom?! Dad?!

Cubchoo: Where are you?!

Gray: Call out!

Cubchoo: Please!

Gray: They're not hearing us.

Cubchoo: Yeah.

Gray: Speak if you can hear us!

Cubchoo: Come on! We want to hear you!

Gray: They're gone... I'll never forgive Deliora for this.

Ur: Than, I'll teach you about Ice-Make.

Cubchoo: Really?!

Ur: Yes...

Gray: Where should we start?!

Ur: In the snowy mountains...

Lyon: Follow us!

Together: Okay!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Snow: Ur! You're back!

Snow is a main character and protagonist in MÄR: Marchen Awakens Romance and the MÄR-Heaven counterpart of Koyuki. She is voiced by Ai Shimizu in the Japanese version and by Michelle Ruff in the English version. Snow is fun-loving and easy-going but can be serious in battle situations, and is notable for the fact that she looks and acts exactly like Koyuki, Ginta's crush in the real world - her own alternate versions, with whom she shares views of each other's world, and an affection toward Ginta, and was also Ginta's first kiss. She gets jealous whenever Dorothy gets too close to Ginta. She is also treated in the series to be totally weak just because she is a princess and only a 14 year old girl. She is really the main plot character and the one to take all the actions first because she is the princess and must defeat Diana and second because she is really strong for winning her two battles effortlessly and Dorothy is only a tough character but not strong that's why the manga and anime make her weak for Dorothy to take importance. The only princess heir to the crown of Lestava. Lestava Castle's Oracle tells Snow to leave the castle and assemble an army to fight her step-mother Chess Pieces' Queen Diana. She and Edward the Dog fled Lestava Castle and settled on Pazurika Island in a frozen castle. When the Chess Pieces attacked, she used Iced Earth to surround herself in ice prompting the Chess Piece members Ian and Loco to wait for Halloween to arrive with a flame Nature ÄRM. Since her name's Snow it sounds like she's resembling Snow White, pale skin, black hair, (but her's is blue in the show) brown eyes, a princess and wears a bow. A user of ice-themed ÄRMs, and later water-themed.

Vanillite: We have been waiting for hours!

Vanillite heads are covered with something resembling a swirled scoop of vanilla ice cream. Beneath this lies its actual head, which is made of the same icy material as its body. It has dark blue eyes, a dark-blue mouth, and light blue crystals on its cheeks. Its small body is adorned with specks of ice and has stubby arms. The snow on a Vanillite's head can melt with heat or repeated touching, leaving it with a "bald" appearance of simply an ice creature. In the Japanese Pokédex 4-coma, it becomes embarrassed if seen in this state. Vanillite can blow winds as low as -58 degrees Farenheit, which causes it to create ice crystals and make it snow in nearby areas when it exhales. It sleeps under snow and gains energy from the morning sun.

Pokedex: Vanillite, the Fresh Snow Pokémon. Vanillite's breath is more than fifty degrees below zero when it exhales, creating ice crystals and causing it to snow.

Ur: Sorry about that...

Tsurara: (sighs) It's alright...

Tsurara Oikawa (及川 氷麗, Oikawa Tsurara), often called Yuki Onna (雪女; Literally meaning "Snow Woman"), is Rikuo's trusted attendant and part of his new "Hyakki Yakō" who follows him to school under a human guise known as Tsurara Oikawa. Around the Nura House, she sometimes acts as a cook - making delicious but usually chilled or cold food. Tsurara has long hair colored a mix of black, blue, and white with two wavy black horizontal lines along one side of her head. Her eyes are large and amber, with multiple rings inside them. She is most often seen wearing a scarf with vertical zigzag stripes and a furisode with a snowflake pattern along the hem and the bottom of the sleeves. As the sleeves are rather long, she can tie them back at the shoulders to provide greater freedom of movement during battle. When in her human guise as Tsurara Oikawa, she wears the Ukiyoe Middle School uniform as well as a scarf. Her hair looks about the same, but her eyes are blue. A cheerful and dedicated yōkai, she is the same age as Rikuo. Tsurara is overprotective of Rikuo in both his forms, though far more so when he is in his "day" form. She does not want to be a burden to him and has stated she will protect him for all eternity, as he was the one with whom she exchanged sakazuki. She shows great admiration for Rikuo's "night" form, finding him reliable and magnificent. At first, she is fearful of Yura for being an onmyōji, but once the latter discovers that Tsurara and Rikuo are actually yōkai, this changes and they eventually come to tolerate and rely on each other. She is increasingly affectionate toward Rikuo as the series progresses, seeing a rival in Kana and suggesting on several occasions that a problem could be solved by freezing her. Despite this, she will still protect Kana as her death would make Rikuo sad. Tsurara also has bouts of jealousy when other women are close to Rikuo, such as when Kejōrō embraced him while assigned as an extra guard. On several occasions, other characters express how bad a situation would become if Tsurara were to see other female characters being affectionate and/or overly friendly with him. Tsurara has been looking after Rikuo since he was young, often ending up falling for his various pranks. Four years ago, she was among the yōkai who accompanied him to rescue the school bus and ended up fighting members of the Gagoze Alliance. Since then, she has attended school as Tsurara in order to watch over and protect him. She does not seem to have been a member of Rihan's Hyakki Yakō. Her "fear" is the ability to manipulate ice and cold wind, which primarily enables her to release a long breath of snowstorm that can freeze her opponent. Her ice techniques allows her to model weapons like the naginata and items like the skateboard.

Snow: Who's the kid?

Ur: This is Gray and Cubchoo. They're my new pupils.

Gray: Hi!

Cubchoo: Hello!

Snow: It's nice to meet you...

Vanillite: Yeah!

Tsurara: You're so cute! I could pinch those cheeks!

Ur: Tsurara...

Tsurara: Oh, right.

Ur: Now, let's start training.

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ur: The training will be harsh.

Gray: Don't worry! We'll do it!

Cubchoo: Yeah!

Ur: Alright... Let's begin. (begans to strip to only bra and underwear)

Gray: What are you doing?!

Cubchoo: Why are you taking off your clothes?!

Ur: Because to control ice, you need to become one.

Gray: I'm not going to take off my clothes!

Lyon: (takes off clothes) You have to do, Gray.

Snover: It's part of the training.

Gray: Alright! I'll do it! (takes off clothes)

Ur: Good... Let's start with the basic. You need to be familiarizing with the cold. Now, the magical training begans. First, I'll teach you about Creation Magic.

Gray: Creation Magic?

Cubchoo: What's that?!

Ur: Creation Magic is the one with the greatest freedom, so everyone, in order to be strong, must devote themselves to it and find their own form.

Gray: Okay...? I'll try.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_At the Market... _

Cubchoo: Wow...

Gray: These looks delicious!

Lyon: Yeah!

Ur: (chuckles)

Shopkeeper: Ur, you need to think about your own happiness.

Ur: I'm sorry. But, this is my happiness.

Lyon: Hm...

Gray: Something wrong?!

Lyon: It's just... one day, I wanted to defeat Ur.

Gray: Defeat Ur?

Cubchoo: Why do you want to defeat Ur?

Snover: Because she's the best mage ever!

Gray: (sighs)

Lyon: You know, the reason why she took you under her wing is because you were wrapped in darkness.

Articuno: Huh?

Gray: Oh hey, Articuno.

Cubchoo: Why are you here?

Articuno: Sorry about that. I just found a Pokeball while flying. Here.

Gray: Thanks. Alright... Articuno, return.

Articuno: (disappears)

Gray: Anyway, I will drive out the darkness away myself by defeating Deliora!

Cubchoo: And defeating the ice queen!

Ur: What did you say?!

Together: Ow!

Everyone: (laughing)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mizore: Hm...

Mizore Shirayuki is a Yuki-Onna. Mizore's mother is Tsurara Shirayuki, who appears during the start of the school festival believing that Tsukune is her daughter's boyfriend, while her (unnamed) father appears in the second anime adaptation for a short while... Mizore has light purple hair which was long when she was introduced, but she later cut it. She has blue eyes, with a bit of purple at the top. Her pupils are not black, but they are blue. At school, she wears a different kind of uniform than most of her classmates; she wears a light brown pleated checkered skirt, a white sweatshirt with long dark blue sleeves with a black singlet underneath and a yellow pendant. She wears long dark &amp; light purple striped stockings with white shoes and has a belt tied to her left leg. It is unknown what she kept in the front pouch of her sweatshirt, though she has been known to keep her journal about Tsukune there. She is almost always seen with a lollipop in her mouth, which maintains her body temperature. Her appearance does not change when she transforms into a Yuki-Onna, however her hands become wrapped in ice, becoming ice claws. Sometimes her hair also transforms to ice. When Mizore was first introduced she was portrayed as a lonely, depressed and misunderstood girl. In the first semester she confessed her love to her teacher Okuto Katsubo, he then began to take advantage of her, leading Mizore to freeze him. With the incident and rumors spreading about her, but after meeting Tsukune Aono and becoming friends with everyone after a short bout between her and the vampire, Moka Akashiya, she's shown to be a reserved girl with little emotions, which she only expresses when having moments with Tsukune. She starts to love Tsukune so much that she wants to have babies with him, even if she has to force him. She is often seen stalking and hiding in different locations, which is often played up for comedic effects. (She often hides in amusing places; in bushes, under tables and occasionally within furniture). In addition, she gets into comedic arguments with Kurumu Kurono quite often, and they are often seen butting heads or having childish fist fights, though they remain to be close friends. For instance, when Mizore is forcefully kissed by Miyabi, Kurumu comforts her and prevents Mizore from committing suicide. Mizore has several running gags; She prevents Moka and Tsukune from having tender moments together by flinging ice projectiles at them. Also, she appears unexpectedly in seemingly impracticable and/or otherwise unexpected places. In the manga, we discover that Snow Women cannot have children after a certain age and Mizore is almost married off to Miyabi Fujisaki because of her village's practices. However, she's rescued by Tsukune and the others. After Tsukune saves Mizore from getting killed by Kotsubo, her love for Tsukune becomes even stronger to the point that she admits that she loves him and wants to have children with him. Mizore even sneaks away from her side of the P.E. class to see Tsukune do his exercises. When doing so, she blushes, usually saying, "Tsukune, that was great." She sometimes refers to him as her "Beloved", to the point that it becomes somewhat habitual as the series progresses. Under the influence of Lilith's Mirror Mizore acts in a very perverted manner; Talking about her breasts and flashing Tsukune. She describes her nipples as "like cherries" extensively. Mizore may be the most sensitive when it comes to how many friends Tsukune has. On the occasion when Fang Fang tries to get Tsukune to join his family, she replied that if he gets one more friend to contest her love for him, she's going to stab him. Being a yokai of ice, Mizore possesses control over ice and coldness. She is also able to easily withstand cold environments and has basic enhanced physical prowess that most yokai have in tandem with abilities unique to her kind. As a Yuki-Onna, Mizore has almost complete control over ice at will. Meaning that she can freeze and then control any form of water and her attacks are all water or ice-based. It also means that water attacks are completely useless against her. After her training with Ginei, she can now also freeze any body of water around her and control it. When using her power at full capacity, her hair usually turns into ice. She can create anything that she wishes and her ice usually takes the form of either ice claws or ice projectiles. She has been shown to possess superhuman strength during her battles, being able to defeat and subjugate enemies larger than her. She has been shown to possess superhuman speed during her battles, being almost invisible to the naked human eye and capable of attacking several enemies at once. She was able to defeat multiple Fairy Tale grunts before any of them reacted after her training. Her reflexes are enhanced in a similar manner being able to narrowly avoid a fatal strike from Akua Shuzen. Mizore's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins than the musculature of ordinary humans or lower yokai, allowing her to stay physically active for longer periods of time. She can physically exert herself at peak capacity during a battle for hours before fatigue begins to impair her. This is evidenced in being able to fight against Kahula Shuzen with Kurumu after little recovery from her fight with Akua Shuzen. The tissues and bones of her body are considerably stronger and more resistant to physical injury than those of ordinary humans or lower yokai. She was able to survive powerful attacks coming from Moka, Kahula, and Akua. During their second and final fight with Kahula, Mizore was able to withstand powerful attacks from the former in her second release state before performing Divine Rain Waltz to weaken the vampire for Kokoa to finish off. She is extensively trained in unarmed combat by Ginei Morioka. Mizore usually enhances her attacks with ice thus she can both wound and freeze her enemies at the same time. After training with Ginei she defeat multiple grunts of Fairy Tale with ease. She is good at sneaking and hiding anywhere and from anyone. Due to their mutual rivalry with Moka, Mizore and Kurumu developed combination attacks in order to defeat Moka one day. In fact their pairing is the second most seen there is right behind Tsukune and Moka with Mizore knowing exactly the problems with Kurumu during the second season such as the succubus's need for love. After training for a month, their combination is powerful enough that Akua Shuzen herself admitted that they could defeat almost any of the Sub-Division leaders of Fairy Tale though she defeated them with ease. As Mizore specializes in creation through the use of her ice, she usually creates weapons and attacks that involve ice when fighting on her own. Another result of her training were developing some joint attacks, such as the "White and Black" duets, which she has developed with Kurumu.

Froslass: Something wrong?

Froslass is a humanoid Pokémon with a hollow torso that resembles a kimono. It wears a red band around its waist, reminiscent of an Obi. Its body lacks feet and it floats in the air like its counterpart, Glalie. Its arms are connected to the sides of its head, and flare at the wrists. The flared portion has dappled, light blue coloration. Its hands consist of three small fingers. Froslass's head is shaped similar to a sideways water droplet, and is topped with two ice crystals that resemble horns. Its head has several holes on it, resembling a mask. Through two of these holes, crystal blue eyes with yellow sclera can be seen. It also has a mouth below this "mask". Froslass lives in snowy areas and has the ability to freeze foes with its -58 degrees Fahrenheit breath. It is thought to display its victims secretly after freezing them. As evidenced in the anime, it can create illusions to manipulate others. Froslass is a female only species, and is said in legends to be the spirit of a woman who was lost in the mountains.

Pokedex: Froslass, the Snow Land Pokémon and an evolved form of Snorunt. It freezes its opponents to temperatures nearly minus sixty degrees.

Mizore: Look at this.

Froslass: Huh? Hm... It looks like a woman with two children.

Jati: Really? Where?

Jati (邪ティ Jati) is a character from Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. The Kanji of her name means "wicked". Jati is an evil doppelganger of the original Beauty, born one night a year ago while she was sleeping. As such, she looks exactly like Beauty, except her hair and clothing are black in coloration. Despite being an exact look alike, Jati behaves nothing like Beauty; while Beauty sits on the sidelines due to having no powers, Jati prefers fighting, and can defeat most of her opponents with her shinken abilities. On top of this, she is much more mean spirited and aggressive than her light colored counterpart. Jati's main attack style is "Koori no Tsukkomi Shinken" (氷のツッコミ真拳; "Fist of the Icy Straight Man"), which forces others to go through bizarre situations while she remains the straight man (similar to how Beauty and, most of the time Heppokomaru, are the straight man to Bo-bobo); this technique also deals ice-related blows to her foes as well. It is unknown why or how Jati knows a fist style while Beauty does not. Jati was born one year ago, when Beauty was sleeping. For almost no given explanation, Jati was able to ghost out of Beauty's body. The only witness to this phenomenon was Don Patch, whom she bears an intense hatred for, probably due to the way that Don Patch treats Beauty most of the time. It is unknown where she has been until Shinsetsu, or what she had been doing, but at some point during the past year, she came face to face with Hiragi, where the two became partners due to their common ground on Hajike. For a while now, Hiragi had remained as a member of the IXEX, while Jati had remained his assistant. Both of them aspired to become Daioh (the three most powerful warriors serving under Tsuru Tsurulina III) and create an all Hajikelist Squadren. They soon got their chance after Bo-bobo defeated Shiryūen Kamara. While Hiragi went to propose his idea to Tsurulina, Jati confronted Babuu, another one of the Daioh. Despite his power, Jati defeats Babuu all by herself, and takes his place as a Daioh! She then sets free Black Bo-bobo, a dark colored clone of the original Bo-bobo, so that they could create an all Hajikelist Squadren. Unfortunately, Black Bo-bobo ran away during the fight, forcing Hiragi and Jati to locate him. Luckily, it turns out that Black Bo-bobo has found Bo-bobo already. Hiragi and Jati arrive at the rebels location and Black Bo-bobo winds up on their side. Upon conronting the rebels, the opposing forces get into a three on three fight, with the Hajielist Squadren fighting against Bo-bobo, Don Patch and Tokoro Tennosuke. Throughout the battle, Jati assists Hiragi with his Hajikelist attacks, and tries to destroy Don Patch, only to be defeated easily. However, as the fight drags on, Bo-bobo fuses with his allies (after fusing with his enemy) to create Shinsetsu Bobopatchnosuke, who exposes the evil trio to the power of "Majide!?"! During the insane onslaught, Jati winds up marrying Black Bo-bobo (or at least an odd creature that emerged from his back), and is then defeated by a runaway scooter, ending the squadron once and for all!

Weavile: I think over there.

Weavile is a bipedal, weasel-like Pokemon with a pale gray body and several feathery areas. It has a bright red crown and collar made of wide feathers, and a single, thinner feather on each ear. The ear feathers are smaller on a female Weavile. Weavile has two tail feathers and three claws on each paw. There is a yellow, oval marking in the center of its forehead. Its eyes are red with three eyelashes, and four fangs protrude from its upper jaw. Weavile is devious and intelligent. It usually lives in cold, icy areas where it forms small packs. A pack of Weavile uses teamwork to take down its prey. It can communicate in the form of carving patterns on trees, ice and boulders.

Pokedex: Weavile, the Sharp Claw Pokémon. Weavile is the evolved form of Sneasel. It is said to be extremely intelligent and its sharp eyes see everything.

Mizore: Right. Where are they going?

Froslass: To the snowy mountains.

Abbey: Should we follow him?

Abbey Bominable is a 2011-introduced and all-around character. She is a yeti and a student at Monster High. She is an inhabitant of the Himalaya mountain range, but has traveled to the Boonighted States of Scaremerica to enroll at Monster High on request of Headless Headmistress Bloodgood, who is a friend of the Bominables. Though by far not the only foreign student, Abbey has had a harder time adjusting to the new culture she was required to participate in than most. These days, she has created a reliable group of friends around her that make any awkward moments humorous rather than discouraging. Abbey is a proud and straightforward girl who doesn't readily spend words to bring her message more delicately. She's also very strong in terms of both physical abilities and cryokinetic ones and therefor intimidating, but although occasionally useful, she'd rather be known as simply a nice girl to hang out with. Abbey is known as the tough ghoul at Monster High. She is fierce, confident and often headstrong. Some people believe she has an icy personality, but once you warm up to her, she's fun to hang out with. Her coldness may be partially due to the fact that English is her second language, and she has trouble telling when people are joking and when they are not.[1] Abbey, though quite tough, can be very easy-going once you make your presence known. Her references to her old culture are quite present in her speech, and are a hit or miss in awkward situations. Her voice is very deep, and seems to have a very different accent to the other ghouls. Abbey has light blue skin accentuated with a sort of glittering effect, and long, white hair with uneven streaks of pink, purple and blue mixed in made to look like they start as pink and blue on the edges and mix in the middle as has two small tusks protruding from her mouth, and has large hands with sharp claws. Height-wise, Abbey is larger than most of the main cast, even in doll form. She always wears an ice crystal necklace to keep her direct environment at a suitable temperature for her.[2] Abbey is the daughter of Yeti, a legendary ape-like cryptid said to inhabit the Himalayan region of Nepal, India and Tibet. Stories of the Yeti first emerged as a facet of Western popular culture in the 19th century. The scientific community generally regards the Yeti as a legend, given the lack of conclusive evidence, yet it remains one of the most famous creatures of cryptozoology. The Yeti may be considered a sort of parallel to the Bigfoot of North America. The appellation "Abominable Snowman" was coined in 1921, the same year Lieutenant-Colonel Charles Howard-Bury led the joint Alpine Club and Royal Geographical Society "Everest Reconnaissance Expedition" which he chronicled in Mount Everest The Reconnaissance, 1921. In the book, Howard-Bury includes an account of crossing the "Lhakpa-la" at 21,000 ft (6,400 m) where he found footprints that he believed "were probably caused by a large 'loping' grey wolf, which in the soft snow formed double tracks rather like a those of a bare-footed man". He adds that his Sherpa guides "at once volunteered that the tracks must be that of 'The Wild Man of the Snows', to which they gave the name 'metoh-kangmi'". "Metoh" translates as "man-bear" and "Kang-mi" translates as "snowman".

Mizore: I think we should.

Froslass: Let's go...

Everyone: Right...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gray: (sighs)

Ur: Something wrong?

Gray: When are you going to teach me some strong magic?

Cubchoo: Yeah!

Ur: Actually, you already had.

Gray: Huh?!

Cubchoo: What do you mean?!

Ur: Once you found your form of Creation Magic, you can make it as strong as you want.

Snow: Yeah!

Gray: That isn't true! I want to get strong now! (takes off clothes)

Cubchoo: Yeah!

Ur: Hey! Put your clothes back on!

Gray: Wha?! Now I have a stripping problem thanks to you!

Cubchoo: Right!

Ur: (punches Gray and Cubchoo) It's not my fault!

Everyone: (laughing)

Snover: That's so funny!

Ur: Let's get out of here.

Gray: Okay...

Jati: (laughing)

Weavile: That's hilarious!

Mizore: (sighs)

Froslass: Let's keep going...

Abbey: Okay...

Jati: Wait!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mizore: Hm...

Ur: Huh?! Excuse me? Were you following us?!

Mizore: Yes... Sorry about it... I'm Mizore Shirayuki. This is my friends Jati and Abbey.

Jati: Hey!

Abbey: Hello.

Ur: It's nice to meet you... I'm Ur.

Lyon: I'm Lyon!

Snover: Snover!

Gray: Gray...

Cubchoo: Cubchoo!

Snow: I am Snow.

Vanillite: Vanillite!

Tsurara: And the name's Tsurara!

Ur: Why were you following to us?

Froslass: Just out of curiousity.

Ur: Okay...? Do you want to come with us?

Mizore: Sure.

Froslass: We love to.

Abbey: I guess we need to keep walking.

Jati: Yeah...

Weavile: Alright...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mizore: Do you live in the mountains?

Ur: Yes.

Froslass: But, does it seem cold up here?

Ur: Yeah... But, we're used to it...

Gray: (sighs quietly)

Villagers: (talking about Deliora)

Gray: Hm... (thinking) We need to go in order to Deliora...

Cubchoo: (thinking) We'll do it tonight?

Gray: (thinking) While everyone is sleeping.

_Tonight... _

Gray: (packs up) (whispers) Okay... The coast is clear...

Cubchoo: (whispers) Okay...

Gray: (opens door)

Cubchoo: Are you sure we should go?

Gray: (walking) We have to. Deliora is close by. We need to defeat him.

Cubchoo: (walking) Okay...

Together: (leaves)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Present Day... _

Everyone: (running)

Erza: There's the ruins!

Blaziken: But, it's tilted!

Lucy: That means...

Happy: Natsu and the others are here!

Abbey: That's correct!

Everyone: Huh?!

Snow: Hey, Gray!

Vanillite: Long time, no see!

Gray: Hey, guys.

Erza: These are your friends?

Tsurara: Yeah...

Lucy: What are you doing here?

Snow: Looking for our friends.

Erza: Okay...?

Margaret: Finally! I'm free!

Everyone: Huh?!

Elsa: Who are you?!

Margaret: I'm Margaret Moonlight! Prepare to die!

Toshiro: Watch out!

Margaret: (shoots gun)

Everyone: (dodges)

Gray: Me, Beartic, and my team will go inside!

Beartic: You need to defeat her!

Everyone: Right!

Gray: C'mon!

Tsurara: Okay!

Gray's Team: (goes inside the ruins)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Gray's Past... _

Ur: (attacks)

Deliora: (dodges)

Ur: Impossible...

Mizore: He's strong...

Jati: Yeah...

Weavile: It'll be impossible to attack it...

Sub-zero: Right...

Kuai Liang (奎良 or 快涼), also known as the cyborg LK-52O, formerly known as Tundra and Sub-Zero (絶対零度)[1], is a Lin Kuei assassin in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He is the younger brother of Bi-Han, who was the original Sub-Zero in the first Mortal Kombat game. The younger Sub-Zero made his debut in Mortal Kombat II. In one form or another, Sub-Zero has appeared in every generation of Mortal Kombat games as a playable character. There are in fact two incarnations of Sub-Zero, and they are siblings; older brother Bi-Han and younger brother Kuai Liang. Both are blue garbed warriors who at different times have used the codename "Sub-Zero", and both have served the Lin Kuei. Both descended from Cryomancers, an Outworld race possessing the ability to generate and control the powers of ice. However, they were born in Earthrealm and only the younger Sub-Zero would discover his heritage. Kuai Liang bears a scar on his right eye which he received between the events of MK3. However, as seen in Deception, the scar has faded away. This may have been caused by the Dragon Medallion's power. In their biography, both Sub-Zero brothers were sons of a Chinese Cryomancer father and a human mother. It is known that the father of both brothers was a secret operative for the Lin Kuei in the United States. He married an American woman and together they had two sons. Against the will of their mother, the father took the sons with him to move back to China, and as such both brothers were trained as Lin Kuei assassins. This was later retconned as both brothers being kidnapped by the Lin Kuei when they were still children (this was revealed in Sub-Zero's trailer in Mortal Kombat 2011). Bi-Han appeared as Sub-Zero in the first Mortal Kombat, while Kuai Liang went by the codename "Tundra". After Bi-Han was murdered by Scorpion during the tournament, Kuai Liang swore revenge on him. He mastered the art of Ice and Cold, and took his brother's former code name: Sub-Zero. Driven by anger, Kuai Liang entered The Mortal Kombat Tournament with one goal: To destroy his brother's killer, and anyone else that gets in the way. Kuai Liang replaced him as Sub Zero for the rest of the games - Bi Han later was resurrected by Quan Chi and became the undead Netherrealm wraith Noob Saibot. The younger Sub-Zero clearly shares many traits with his older brother, and was perhaps too similar to his brother upon his introduction. Like the elder, the younger Sub-Zero gives the impression of being a stern, distant and cold man who goes about his business silently, without attracting unwanted attention. However, as time progressed, Sub-Zero evolved - from what fans labeled a "carbon copy" of his brother - into a man of great integrity and self-discipline. The disparities between the brothers, who were once neutral and almost indistinct from each other, have now grown so large that one could speak of the evil twin syndrome. While the younger Sub-Zero was depicted as a young Lin Kuei warrior who was living in the shadow of his older brother, he has since changed and grown into a warrior who has progressed towards the more humane sides of moral issues. This change in characteristics has not only strengthened him as a man, but has also set him apart from his former Lin Kuei counterparts. This included leaving his clan in disgust and breaking the sacred codes of honor, joining the rebellion against Shao Kahn and assisting Raiden and Liu Kang (along with Earthrealm's other chosen warriors). More recently, he defeated the cyborg assassin known as Sektor after the events of Mortal Kombat Gold to gain the leadership of the Lin Kuei and become the Grandmaster, where he has grown even stronger and more powerful. He is a dependable ally of Earthrealm who is willing to assist when needed, especially when Raiden gives the call. He is without question one of the greatest and most powerful warriors that Earthrealm has to offer. He, like much of the MK cast, also follows a character archetype, in his case the enigmatic hero that shows up to aid the main hero(es) when needed. Sub-Zero dresses in the familiar blue-garbed ninja-like uniform. Originally, Sub-Zero was depicted with Asian facial features as revealed in the ending when unmasked, due to a Chinese-American heritage. Around Mortal Kombat 3, Sub-Zero was given a scar over his right eye to help differentiate himself from his older brother. Sub-Zero was the first ninja-like character in the series to go on without a mask and wore a less-concealing version of his outfit. In MK4, he wore the traditional uniform his brother wore, but again wears an updated version of his MK3 outfit in Deadly Alliance featuring Chinese characters. His alternate costume from Deadly Alliance and beyond is more of a stream-lined version of his original costume featuring the Dragon Medallion on the right side of his chest. In Deception, Sub-Zero dons an ancient armor once worn by his Cryomancer ancestors. Interestingly, Sub-Zero is one of the few characters in the series to show signs of natural aging. Around Deadly Alliance, he is depicted with slight wrinkles and graying hair, which has begun to bald around the time of Deception. His scar also changes blue, and eventually fades from his face entirely. In sporadic appearances beginning with MK4, Sub-Zero bears a flexible ice sheet on his forearms, a sign of his growing power of cryomancy. Having descended from a race of Outworld inhabitants known as Cryomancers, Sub-Zero has the innate ability to control ice in many forms. Throughout the span of the series, Sub-Zero's powers have continued to evolve. Aside from flash-freezing opponents, Sub-Zero also has the ability to instantly conjure up an ice statue of himself to act as both a scapegoat and a 'landmine' of sorts as any who touch it instantly flash freeze. Since having taken possession of the Dragon Medallion, the scope of Sub-Zero's powers and abilities has increased significantly. As a member of the Lin Kuei, Sub-Zero has attained a great degree of skill in many forms of hand-to-hand combat. The Dragon Medallion and his ancestral armor increased and amplified his martial arts and ice-related abilities, as shown in his Deception Arcade ending. Throughout the Mortal Kombat series, Sub-Zero's abilities have grown more powerful; he can even transform his body into a liquefied state, solid state or transform his body into solid ice at will. Raiden has commented that Sub-Zero is more powerful than his brother. As a cyborg, Sub-Zero's natural strength is further enhanced through cybernetics. While he has a noticeably lighter frame, he appears to easily be the strongest and most capable of the cyborg ninjas, not only for soundly defeating his former Lin Kuei brethren Sektor and his older brother, but both Shokan champions, Kintaro and Goro single-handed at the same time. He still retains his old cryomancy powers and wields the same skill he had when he was human, but these have been translated into a fighting style especially suited for his unique frame, taking attributes from both his original form and Cyrax. While he can fire ice blasts in an instant from his chest cavity, he still performs the charging motion subconsciously to help focus his power. He still retains the ability to shape the cold around his body into solid weaponry and thus, regularly uses an ice sword in battle, albeit with a different, much larger shape featuring a hand guard. Like Cyrax, he has the ability to teleport by separating his limbs and reconfiguring at a different location. While he has lost the ability to make ice clones, he is instead given the ability to flash-freeze himself temporarily, passing the freeze to melee attackers for a quick counterattack.

Ur: (creates leg made out of ice) But, we have to find the way!

Froslass: How?!

Ur: I got an idea!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gray: (wakes up) (groans)

Cubchoo: What happened?

Together: Huh?!

Ur: Iced Shell!

Gray: Ur!

Cubchoo: You can't...!

Ur: I have to! It's the only way!

Gray: But, that magic...!

Ur: I know! But, I will protect everyone no matter what! Even by death! Deliora, never wake up for all of eternity!

Gray: Ur!

Cubchoo: No!

Lyon: (wakes up) Huh? Gray?

Snover: (wakes up) Cubchoo?

Together: What's wrong?

Lyon: Why are you two crying?

Gray: Ur's dead.

Lyon: What?! Impossible!

Cubchoo: She used Iced Shell in order to seal Deliora...

Lyon: She didn't do that! It's your fault that Ur's dead!

Snover: Wait a minute! Maybe they're telling the truth!

Lyon: They're lying! We're leaving!

Snover: C'mon! They're telling the truth!

Lyon: (ignoring)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mizore: Hold still.

Jati: Yeah! Fist of the Icy Straight Man!

Bloom: (Lovix Form. Bloom's Lovix consists of a light, regular, and soft pink fuzzy version of her Believix outfit, with long sleeves, fuzzy shoulder pads, and fuzzy stripes on her skirt. Her shirt now attaches to her skirt as well. Her boots have gained fuzzy pink leg-warmers. Her wings are soft pink with blue jewels with dark blue edges) Ice Flame!

Ice Flame is Bloom's signature Lovix power. She creates an energy sphere containing the power of both ice and fire and launches it at the enemy.

Icy: (uses ice magic) Hmph!

Bloom: (groans)

Bo-bobo: Fist of the Nosehair!

Luffy: Gomu Gomu no Pistol!

Mai: Fire Fan! (throws fan)

Froslass: Ice Shard!

Weavile: Icy Wind!

Bo-bobo: That's cold!

Luffy: Yeah! Too cold!

Mizore: That's the power of the cold.

Froslass: Get used to it...

Sub-zero: Stop right there!

Jati: Aw, man!

Weavile: It's Sub-zero!

Abbey: We're here to stop your plan!

Gray: Right!

Jati: Just leave us alone already!

Weavile: Yeah!

Gray: No way! We'll defeat you!

Mizore: How?

Gray: I'll use Iced Shell!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lyon: You don't have the guts to do this!

Gray: Beat it! Iced Shell! (thinking) Goodbye, Fairy Tail. It's been fun. But, I'll disappear forever! This maybe my exit...


	16. Gray vs Lyon, Former Friends, Rivalry

Episode 16: Gray vs. Lyon, Former Friends, now Rivals

Natsu: (punches Gray)

Snow: Natsu!

Natsu: What?!

Tsurara: Why did you hit Gray for?!

Natsu: Because this is just wrong!

Charmander: Yeah!

Gray: But, this is the only way to defeat Lyon and Abomasnow, even if this will cost my life!

Natsu: But, you're just running away from your problems!

Charmander: You need to face your problems head on!

Bloom: I agree!

Gray: (growls) Huh?!

[SHAKING]

Everyone: Woah...!

Tsurara: What's happening to the temple?!

Snow: It's shaking!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Margaret: (screams) You're so tough! Could you hold still until I shoot you?!

Erza: You're not shooting anybody!

Rias: Right!

Everyone: Huh?!

[SHAKING]

Margaret: (laughs) Looks like the temple is re-tilting itself!

Erza: Impossible!

Margaret: (chuckles) And it's all thanks to Zalty...

Erza: (growls)

_With Natsu... _

Natsu: Darn it!

Bloom: We need to stop him!

Charmander: Gray! Beartic!

Gray: What?!

Natsu: We're going after him! You'll fight against Lyon and Abomasnow!

Beartic: Right!

Natsu: Let's go!

Natsu's Team: Okay! (leaves temple)

Gray: Alright!

Beartic: It's us versus you!

Lyon: Okay... I'm ready...

Abomasnow: Right...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gray: Hey, Lyon!

Lyon: Huh?!

Beartic: What would you do if you were hit by Iced Shell?

Lyon: We would take it!

Abomasnow: Since we have comrades that shares the same goal as us!

Gray: Lyon! Abomasnow!

Beartic: Ur is not actually dead!

Lyon: That's a lie!

Gray: No! It's true!

Beartic: That's why you need to leave Deliora alone!

Lyon: These are all lies!

Snow: It's the truth!

Tsurara: Yeah! You have to believe us!

Lyon: I won't! Ur is dead! And it's all your fault!

Gray: (punches Lyon to the wall)

Abomasnow: Lyon!

Snow: Great job!

Beartic: Yeah!

Sub-zero: Now, do you want to believe us?!

Mizore: (growls)

Gray: I'm tired of trying to save you!

Beartic: Now, let's fight without Magic!

Together: Right now...! (charges)

Lyon: Hmph! (attacks Gray and Beartic)

Everyone: Gray! Beartic!

Lyon: Such weaklings...

Abomasnow: Yeah...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Come back here!

Charmander: Yeah!

Bloom: Natsu! Charmander!

Mario: Wait up!

Flareon: Yeah!

Hiccup: Jeez... If Toothless was here,...

Mai: Don't worry! He'll be fine! I'm sure of it!

Hiccup: Right...

Natsu: Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!

Charmander: Dragon Rage!

Zalty: Meowstic, use Quick Guard.

Meowstic: Quick Guard!

Everyone: (dodges)

Natsu: Darn it!

Charmander: I hate that move!

Zalty: Now, Arc of Time!

Everyone: Arc of Time?!

Arc of Time (時間のアーク Toki no Āku) is a Caster-Type Lost Magic that involves the usage of time as a means of combat. This Magic revolves around the manipulation of the "time" of objects of non-living things[2] and non-sentient living things, like a tree.[3] The user can fast forward an object's "time" into the future, making it decay rapidly or rush to attack an opponent.[4] This Magic can be even used to stop an object's "time" by freezing it in midair.[5] The user can also rewind a damaged object's "time" to restore it to its original state, like turning ice back into water.[6] Mages who use this Magic can produce "bubbles" of time that show the various potential things that the item could do and then pick one of the timelines whenever they want to.[7] This Magic is said to be the natural enemy of Molding Magic Mages.[8] Despite not working on sentient beings,[5] this Magic has been shown to be able to affect humans to some degree by using it to evolve Mages' containers of Magic Power so that they're capable of using their Second Origin.[9]

Zalty: Infinite Sphere!

Infinite Sphere is an unnamed Arc of Time Spell. The user hits their target in the stomach with an orb,[1] which is then vastly multiplied, striking the the target multiple times from every angle.[2]

Everyone: (screams)

Mai: (growls)

Mario: I got it! Flareon, take out the feather!

Flareon: Got it! (gives Mario a feather)

Charmander: What's a feather gonna do?!

Mario: Wait and see! (cape appears) And the metal box! (transforms into metal)

Zalty: What?! Impossible! Why are you not effected?!

Mario: You see, I'm made of metal!

Flareon: That means his strength increases immensely!

Zalty: (growls)

Mario: (laughs)

Zalty: Arc of Time! Dragon Slayer Magic!

Natsu: No way!

Dragon Slayers (滅竜魔導士, ドラゴンスレイヤー, Doragon Sureiyā) are people who use Dragon Slayer Magic, a form of Lost Magic. Dragon Slayers are a unique type of people who utilize a form of Lost Magic, Dragon Slayer Magic. Each Dragon Slayer has their own form of Magic, just like each Dragon is a master of their own element.[1] In addition, they also have the ability to consume the element which they wield, just as long as it is not created from their own Magic. Doing so rejuvenates them and enhances their abilities.[2] Dragon Slayers are known to possess keener senses than that of normal humans such as in smell, sight and hearing.[3][4][5] Furthermore, if a Dragon Slayer manages to successfully kill a Dragon, they become stronger after bathing in its blood.[6] The most famous example of this is Acnologia, who not only went as far as to transform into a Dragon, but became their King (though it is said that Zeref assisted in the process of the transformation).[7] There are three generations of Dragon Slayers: the First Generation, who learned their Magic from actual Dragons; the Second Generation; who have had Dragon Lacrima implanted into their bodies; and the Third Generation, who are a combination of the previous two generations.[8] It seems that, for some reason, all Dragon Slayers of an advanced "level" suffer from severe motion sickness.[9] At lower "levels", this isn't much of a problem, as shown with Gajeel prior to the year X791, having rode on both the Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II[10] and the ship to Tenrou Island with ease.[11] However, after three months of intense training, he, too, became vulnerable to motion sickness, having trouble running on a chain of vehicles during the Chariot event.[12] Dragon Slayer Magic has limitless functions in Edolas, and is valued as a priceless resource for everyday uses.[13] The original Dragon Slayers,[14] they learned their Dragon Slayer Magic from an actual Dragon. In most cases, the particular Dragon Slayer's teacher was also their foster parent.[15][16][17] Those from this generation of Dragon Slayer have had Dragon Lacrima implanted into their bodies, granting them the ability to use Dragon Slayer Magic.[18] Because they were not taught their abilities by a Dragon, they are considered artificial Dragon Slayers.[19] Dragon Slayers heralding from this generation have both been taught their Magic by actual Dragons and have had their bodies implanted with Dragon Lacrima.[20] Unlike the First Generation Dragon Slayers, these Dragon Slayers can freely enter Dragon Force at will.[21]

Satsuki: (wearing a white Lamia Scale on her right side of her face) Zalty! Meowstic! That's enough!

Satsuki Kiryūin (鬼龍院 皐月 Kiryūin Satsuki?) is one of the main characters in Kill la Kill. She is the president of Honnōji Academy's Student Council, and rules over the surrounding land. She has absolute authority over the academy and is regarded with reverence by many of its residents. She was the main antagonist for the first half of the series, becoming a deuteragonist in episode 17, as her mother takes the role of the antagonist for the remainder of the series. Satsuki is a tall slim woman with an angular face similar to her mother's with long dark blue tinted hair and blue eyes. She has rather thick eyebrows and a rather large bust. At the end of the series she cuts her formerly long hair to shoulder length in page boy style. Prideful to say the least, Satsuki is extremely intelligent, calculating, patient, while simultaneously unwavering and iron-fisted. Unlike with Ryūko and Senketsu, she had no shame in wearing the Kamui Junketsu in its most revealing form; she claims that her actions in donning Junketsu are, like the Kamui's name implies, "utterly pure". Satsuki calls people as "pigs in human clothing," and justifies that the weak and foolish must be ruled. Due to her steadfast convictions, she also possess a natural charisma and ability to lead others. In spite of her pride, Satsuki is shown to be pragmatic and determined, willing to cast aside pride and using whatever means necessary in order to secure victory, even if it threatens her life. When fighting Ragyō, Satsuki noted that her willingness to fight her mother and the Life Fibers was due to revenge, noting that great causes are born from personal desires. In spite of her behavior at school, Satsuki is not heartless. While very harsh and not very willing to tolerate failures, she does care a great deal for the Elite Four; and is as protective of them (in her own hidden ways) as they are to her. As a child, she would always drink Soroi's tea in order to protect his feelings; despite disliking its bitterness for a long time, she eventually found it delicious. When she reminisces about this to Soroi, Satsuki herself notes that she must have been a kind-hearted girl if she'd gone that far to protect her butler's feelings. Satsuki genuinely loved her father and her sister, enough to avenge them by attacking the mother who disposed of them. Likewise, despite a bitter, almost hatred-fueled rivalry with Ryūko for most of the series, Satsuki noticeably softens up to her when she learns that Ryūko is the sister she'd long believed to be dead. After the attack on the S.S. Naked Sol in Episode 22, Satsuki allows Ryūko, still synchronized with Senketsu, to punch her, although the Elite Four protect her by standing in the way. After explaining the reasons for her actions to Ryūko, Satsuki calls herself a fool; she states that she cannot hope to win against Ragyō by employing her cruel methods—which include manipulating and using one's own family. Satsuki finally sees that the world's beauty comes not from being "cut from the same cloth", but from the innumerable, unexplained things that the world overflows with. She asks Ryūko to help her fight to protect that "beautiful world"; upon saying her part, Satsuki bows to Ryūko—a shocking sign of sincerity. Though Ryūko tries to stay angry at her, this uncharacteristic act convinces her to let her anger go. After this, Satsuki becomes a bit more open and relatable to others. She shows this when the gang has a celebratory dinner of Sukuyo Mankanshoku's signature croquettes, when she agrees with Mako about their being delicious; and when Nonon and Uzu have an argument involving disrespect (Nonon) and lack of tact (Uzu), telling Ira that hearing them bicker "makes it feel that I've truly come home". She also refers to Mikisugi as Mikisugi-san (lit. "Mr. Mikisugi"), to his shock, when she places him in charge of the Naked Sol. Satsuki displays that she is still dead-set on accomplishing the mission at hand. For example, in episode 23, she follows Ryūko's plan, distracting Ragyō while allowing Ryūko to reach the Life Fiber core unhindered. Later, in Episode 24, she tells the Elite Four to destroy the transmitter while she and Ryūko fight Ragyō. In episode 24, as Ryūko falls back to Earth, Satsuki screams at her to hang in there, and catches her with the help of essentially every other character, holding on to her as the force from Ryūko's descent propels them all backward into the school. Once the dust settles, she gives Ryūko a warm welcome home. In episode 25, Satsuki is first shown fighting Uzu Sanageyama in a kendo match, in which she wins after Uzu's kendo broke. Uzu's remark on why he held back was because he didn't see her and that her resolve have vanished. Later stating that he couldn't bring himself to strike her. Satsuki told everyone there that Honnōji Academy have's a month before being decommissioned as their plan against Ragyō have succeeded. During "Honnōji Academy First Graduation Ceremony", she told Mitsuzō Soroi to make tea for all the studens to drink and thanking him for all he have's done. As Soroi leaves, she was planed to make a speak but was soon taken by a clone of herself. After being captured by the false Satsuki, Rei Hōōmaru appears and tells her that she's getting revenge for the death of Ragyō and Nui. Rei uses Satsuki as a "first rate source for the activation of Life Fibers" for the Honnōji Academy Final Defense Apparatus. Satsuki comment that if she dies, that it will shut down but Rei reveals that Mako has also been captured and is also being used as a source. However, Rei was ultimately defeated thanks to Ryūko and the rest of the Academy's efforts. Rei then returned to the capture Satsuki and Mako as they were trying to escape but Rei then lunged towards Satsuki, cutting her hair and the side of her neck. Satsuki told Rei that she "can't imagine the hell she had lived though because people don't understand, the world needs you". Rei replied, saying that she's not making any scene in which Satsuki said "That's who we are." Rei drops her knife, accepting her offer. Ryūko appears and comments to Satsuki, saying that she had finally put her sword away, in which both sisters smiled at each other. They all went to leave the now-sinking Honnō City. During the evacuation, Satsuki uses the knife Rei dropped and cut her hair leveled, as "a small offering to our alma matter". Satsuki then order all students to salute to pay respect to Honnōji Academy. During the credits of the Episode 24, Satsuki is shown joining Ryūko and Mako on their "date", showing that she is really a kind individual who has come to care greatly for her little sister. She also shows a somewhat shy side as she blushes when Mako and Ryūko take a picture of the three of them together. Satsuki is accepted as the most powerful fighter of the Academy with almost superhuman physical strength, speed, endurance and reflexes. Her middle-school self was able to emit a fighting spirit capable of downing 500 men, and she was able to incapacitate Ira Gamagōri despite his superior size, age and with him wearing steel armor. Even when stark naked, and with her hands restrained, she still had enough skill and power to kill multiple COVERS using nothing more than her two altered toenails. She is also highly intelligent and manipulative as seen by her plan to take down her mother and the various people she deceived and manipulated in the process. Likewise she demonstrated a strong sense of patience and willpower, to endure the capture and torture at the hands of her mother, while slowly planning an escape route and having the forethought to alter two of her toenails using the same material as her sword Bakuzan. Satsuki also has two toenails made of the same material as the Bakuzan, which she can use just as effectively. After her first clash with Ryūko, Satsuki donned the Kamui Junketsu and was able to force the blood-thirsty uniform to bow to her will. Her utter lack of shame at her appearance also allowed her to immediately attain Junketsu's Life Fiber Override and true form. Under Junketsu's power, Satsuki is granted incredible power, and even the smallest of attacks are capable of causing exceptional devastation. She is also capable of altering her Kamui's shape, as seen when she altered one of her shoulder guards into a drill to attack Ryūko. However, due to her inability to overcome the human race's resistance to the Life Fibers, she is unable to fully synchronize with her Junketsu, thus being shy of it's full power and capabilities, while exerting greater pressure and fatigue on her body. After Ryūko rips off Junketsu and being freed of Ragyō's mind control, Satsuki has Junketsu modified, such that it is infused with the blood of Ryūko and Mako, as well as the fibers of Senketsu, to tailor it to her needs. As a result, Junketsu now gains access to Senketsu's alternate forms while placing much less stress on her body.

Zalty: Right... We'll see you later...

Meowstic: Yeah...

Together: (vanishes)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gray: (growls)

Lyon: You don't have enough strength to defeat us!

Abomasnow: Yeah! Ice Punch!

Beartic: Icy Wind!

Gray: (thinking) What should we do? (closes eyes)

_Flashback Begins... _

Gray: (child) Cubchoo, Powder Snow!

Cubchoo: Powder Snow!

Natsu: (child) Charmander, Ember! Than, Scratch!

Charmander: Ember!

Cubchoo: Huh?!

Charmander: And Scratch!

Cubchoo: (screams)

Gray: Cubchoo! That's cheating!

Natsu: No, it's not!

Charmander: Yeah!

Gray: It is!

Cubchoo: Gray...

Natsu: You want to fight?!

Gray: Yeah!

Together: (growls)

_Flashback Ends... _

Gray: Everyone, we need to combine our powers!

Abbey: What?!

Snow: Are you sure that's safe?!

Beartic: It's the only way!

Everyone: Right! (combines power)

Mizore: What are they doing?!

Jati: They're combining their ice powers!

Weavile: That's impossible!

Lyon: Incredible... Just incredible... Combining your powers as one undestructible move... You have won this batte...

Gray's Team: (screams) (shoots ball of ice)

Everyone: (screams)

Jati: (wearing a black Lamia Scale symbol on her neck) You win...

Weavile: (wearing a black Lamia Scale symbol necklace) Unfair...

Mizore: (wearing a light purple Lamia Scale symbol on her left hand) I can't believe it...

Froslass: (wearing a light purple Lamia Scale symbol necklace) Your power were incredible...

Abbey: Of course!

Snow: Now, we'll stop the awakening of Deliora!

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Margaret: I was weak?! Impossible!

Erza: Now's your chance!

Lucy: Right! Cancer!

Cancer: Hey~ebi! What do you need~ebi?!

Gardevoir: Attack Margaret!

Cancer: You got it~ebi! (attacks Margaret)

Margaret: (screams) (passed out)

Lucy: Great job!

Cancer: Thank you~ebi! Now, will you accept my love to you~ebi?!

Erza: (sighs) Fine...

Blaziken: But, only as friends! Got it?!

Cancer: Okay~ebi! (disappears)

Lucy: Sorry about that!

Gardevoir: Yeah!

Erza: That's okay...

Blaziken: We're used to that...

Lucy: Really?!

Erza: Yes...

Gardevoir: (groans)

Erza: (chuckles)

Lucy: What are you laughing about?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lyon: (stands up)

Everyone: Huh?!

Lyon: I had enough! Ice-Make!

Gray: Wait a minute! We had agree to fight bare-handed!

Beartic: Yeah! That's cheating!

Abomasnow: We'll show you!

Lyon: I don't care about this! Deliora will soon be awake!

Abomasnow: And nobody will stop us!

Gasser: (thinking) Lyon... Abomasnow...

Absol: They completely lost it...

Mizore: They lost it...

Froslass: We need to calm them down.

Jati: But, how?

Gray: I'll admit it, Natsu and Charmander's strengths are powerful.

Beartic: Yeah... The one that we fear about.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: There you are!

Satsuki: Huh?! Pigs in human clothing, you found us!

Luffy: We're not pigs!

Don Patch: Yeah!

FarFetch'd: You meanie!

Satsuki: Hmph!

Meowstic: How did you found us?!

Natsu: By using my incredible sense of smell!

Charmander: That's right! Natsu is raised by a dragon! So, he develops incredible scent of smell! He could smell anywhere, even far away!

Natsu: Right!

Zalty: I'm impressive. You really are good at that...

_With Toby... _

Inuyasha: Are you done yet?!

Toby: Halfway, Inuyasha! I'll be done soon!

Millihi: Okay!

Sylveon: Take your time!

Inuyasha: (sighs)

Kanata: (wearing a red Lamia Scale symbol on his right hand) Don't worry. We'll get this done quick.

Kanata is one of the main characters of Trinity Universe. He was the Demon God King, son of Lord Shuten, until his servant Tsubaki helped him escape the ceremony for becoming the Demon God Gem and protecting Empyria from drifting objects colliding into it. Because of the failed ceremony, he was turned into the Demon Dog King and given dog-like features. He has an insatiable lust for adventuring, especially regarding drifting objects. He cares about his homeland, and is even willing to combat every drifting object that comes towards it to save it and escape becoming a Demon God Gem. Kanata's personality is rather naive and prone to believing almost anything anyone says. For this reason, Tsubaki, and later Etna, tend to have fun with him by making up stories. He is also quite kind and compassionate, and doesn't use his status as the son of Lord Shuten as an excuse to act selfish or irresponsible. He cares for all of his friends and allies, and wishes to only enjoy life like any normal person would. Despite their initial rivalry with one another, Kanata evens extends the hand of friendship to Rizelea.

Lillipup: (wearing a red Lamia Scale symbol necklace) Yeah!

Lillipup is a light brown, canine Pokémon. It has oval, brown eyes, a red nose, and its face covered by an abundance of cream fur. This facial fur can be used for radar, and provides Lillipup with information about its surroundings. It has large pointed ears with a tuft of fur near the base of each. Its fur puffs out above its paws, and its back has a spiky dark blue blaze. Each paw has three toes, and a blue paw pad that can be seen in Pokédex 3D Pro. It has a short, tufty tail. It is an intelligent, courageous Pokémon capable of judging its opponent's strength.

Pokedex: Lillipup, the Puppy Pokémon. The long hair covering Lillipup's face is an excellent radar, which senses conditions in the surrounding area.

Inuyasha: It's you...

Kanata: Of course it's me, silly. I was checking if the ceremony is done.

Millihi: We're halfway done.

Kanata: That's great.

Lillipup: I'm so happy!

Inuyasha: Why do we have to let Kanata and Lillipup join our team?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Let's stop them!

Charmander: Right!

Zalty: Don't!

Bloom: Huh?!

Mai: Why not?!

Meowstic: We don't want the ceremony to be ruined!

Satsuki: And you're not going to make this a huge mess, you pigs in human clothing!

Everyone: (growls)

_With Lucy... _

Oscar: Finally!

Bea: She stops...

Erza: (panting) Margaret!

Margaret: Uh-oh...

Blaziken: You better explain yourself now!

Together: Or else!

Margaret: Um...

Erza: (growls)

Margaret: Okay! I'll tell you!

Blaziken: Explain!

Margaret: You see, Lyon sent me here to assassinate you...

Erza: Why?!

Margaret: Because he wants to make sure that nobody will stop us! There! I say it! Happy now?!

Together: (growls) Huh?!

Everyone: Woah...!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Tsurara: What's happening?!

Lyon: The ritual is nearing its end!

Abomasnow: And everything was in place!

Toshiro: No way!

Elsa: Impossible!

Gray: This is pointless!

Beartic: Yeah!

Lyon: Well, this is for playing in some guild and we followed Ur's advice of finding more powerful Mages in the west!

Gray: (growls)

_Flashback Begins... _

Gray: How is Ur?!

Cubchoo: Is she going to be okay?!

Makarov: Her condition is eternal...

Donphan: Right.

_Flashback Ends... _

Gray: You're just stupid!

Beartic: You just care about yourself!

Lyon: Alright, let's finish this... Ice-Make: Snow Tiger!

Ice-Make: Snow Tiger (白虎, スノータイガー, Sunō Taigā) is an Ice-Make Spell. The user creates a large ice tiger to rush at, and bite, the target.[1]

Gray: Now! Ice-Make: Prison!

Ice-Make: Prison (牢獄, プリズン, Purizun) is an Ice-Make Spell. The user creates a large rectangular cage out of ice.[1]

Mizore: It looks like the tiger won't escape the cage.

Jati: (growls)

Gray: Let's finish this!

Everyone: Right!

Gray: Ice-Make: Ice Cannon!

Ice-Make: Ice Cannon (氷雪砲, アイス・キャノン, Aisu Kyanon) is an Ice-Make Spell. The user creates a large, long-barreled cannon made of ice. The cannon can be used to fire cannonballs, also made of ice, to deal massive amounts of damage to the target.[1]

Beartic: Powder Snow!

Articuno: Hurricane!

Snow: Iced Earth!

Nature ÄRM that fires shards of ice at the enemies. This can also be used to form ice around the user's fist in the form of a giant fist for punching or a long icicle for stabbing. Used by Snow (a snowflake-shaped chatelaine) and Girom (a ring).

Tsurara: Noroi no Fubuki, Yukigeshō!

Abbey and Elsa: (shoots ice balls)

Toshiro: Vacuum Ice Blade!

Sub-zero: Ice Blast!

Lyon's Team: (screams) (passed out)

Gray's Team: We did it!

Toshiro: Huh?

Elsa: Something wrong?

Gray: (gasps) Deliora is free!

Abbey: That's bad!

Elsa: We need to defeat it!

Tsurara: How?!

Gray: By using Iced Shell...

Beartic: Right...


	17. Episode 17: Deliora Awakens

Episode 17: Deliora Awakens

Lucy: Deliora is free!

Gardevoir: We could see that!

Happy: Why?!

Erza: Because since Moon Drop was still ongoing, it hasn't been completely freed.

Blaziken: Right!

Oscar: Now, what should we do?!

Bea: Panic?!

Erza: No...

Blaziken: We'll need to race to the peak...

Bea: (sighs)

Milo: Awesome!

Spongebob: Let's get going!

Everyone: Right! (running)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Let's destroy that orb!

Charmander: Right!

Together: (destroys orb) There!

Satsuki: (growls)

Zalty: No...

Meowstic: Not yet... Psychic!

Everyone: Huh?!

Bloom: (Sophix form) Impossible!

Zalty: (chuckles slightly)

Mario: You...

Zalty: What's wrong? Meowstic, Psybeam.

Meowstic: Psybeam!

Natsu: Watch out!

Everyone: (dodges)

Natsu: Charmander, use Dragon Rage!

Charmander: Dragon Rage!

Bo-bobo: Totodile, Water Gun!

Totodile: Water Gun!

Meowstic: Protect!

Charmander: (growls)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bo-bobo: Why are you doing this?!

Don Patch: Yeah!

FarFetch'd: Talk! Now!

Zalty: I'll tell you my motive. I want to control it...

Mai: That's it?!

Zalty: Right...

Meowstic: We were sure that Lyon and Abomasnow wouldn't defeat it, so, by using spells, the Demon of Destruction would be theirs.

Luffy: That isn't right!

Jelly: Yeah!

Natsu: I agree!

Charmander: We're disappointed because we wanted a more motivating story!

Natsu: Right!

Zalty: Time will tell when one will need power...

Natsu: My friends are my source of power...

Charmander: Right...

Zalty: Good... (makes ceiling collapses)

Bo-bobo: We'll handle this!

Natsu: Right!

Luffy: One, two, three!

Trio: (destroys ceiling) (hits Zalty, Meowstic, and Satsuki)

Natsu: Direct hit!

Charmander: Yeah! Huh? (evolving)

Natsu: Charmander?!

Charmeleon: Charmeleon!

Charmeleon is a bipedal, reptilian creature. It has crimson scales and a cream underside. There is a horn-like protrusion on the back of its head, and it has narrow green eyes and a long snout. It has relatively long arms with three sharp claws. Its short legs have feet with three claws and cream-colored soles. The tip of its long, powerful tail has a flame burning on it. The temperature rises to unbearable levels if Charmeleon swings its tail. Charmeleon has a vicious nature and will constantly seek out opponents. Strong opponents excite this Pokémon, causing it to spout bluish-white flames that torch its surroundings. However, it will relax once it has won. It is rare in the wild, but it can be found in mountainous areas.

Pokedex: Charmeleon, the Flame Pokémon. It has razor sharp claws and its tail is exceptionally strong.

Natsu: You evolve into Charmeleon!

Charmeleon: Right!

Natsu: Yeah! Hooray!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Toby: (screams) (passed out)

Inuyasha: Impossible! You're one strong woman!

Erza: Thank you...

Blaziken: (Mega Evolve form) We get that alot...

Millihi: You have defeated us fair and square...

Sylveon: Yeah...

Kanata: But, it's too late...

Lillipup: Deliora is completely free...

Erza: What?!

Blaziken: Darn it!

Erza: I hope the others will stop it!

Blaziken: Before it destroy everything in its path!

Erza: (thinking) Everyone... Please... Stop Deliora... Hurry...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gray: There's Deliora!

Beartic: Let's get him!

Toshiro: Right!

Natsu: Gray!

Charmeleon: Beartic!

Gray: Yo!

Beartic: Huh?! I guess you had evolve...

Charmeleon: Yeah! We defeated Zalty and Satsuki!

Bo-bobo: Now, let's defeat it!

Don Patch: Yeah! We're...

FarFetch'd: Pumped up!

Lyon: (carried by Jati and Mizore) Wait...

Everyone: Huh?! Lyon?! Abomasnow?!

Gray: What are you doing here?!

Lyon: We're here to kill Deliora...

Jati: Well, me, Mizore, and Gasser will take of this!

Gasser: Yeah!

Gray: Are you sure? Remember the time when you were looking for Ur...?

Beartic: And remember the time when you were scolded by Ur for asking why she accepted us?!

Lyon: I know...

Abomasnow: We're sorry about that...

Jati: But, for now, we need to destroy it!

Weavile: Yeah!

Gray: Ice-Make: Iced... Huh?!

Natsu: Let us handle this, Gray!

Charmeleon: Yeah! We'll be fine!

Natsu: (jumps)

Charmeleon: Ember!

Natsu: (punches Deliora)

Deliora: (falls into pieces)

Everyone: Wha?!

Elsa: How did it fall into pieces with just one attack?!

Toshiro: That's ridiculous!

Natsu: Deliora's destruction wasn't because of you.

Gray: What do you mean?

Charmeleon: You see, Ur's ice had been slowly dissipating Deliora's Life Force and what we saw was Deliora's final moments.

Everyone: Huh?!

Bloom: (normal) It looks like the Demon of Destruction is over...

Luffy: That's great!

Bo-bobo: Yeah!

Jelly: We save everyone!

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Hooray!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: You know, your teacher is amazing!

Charmeleon: Yeah!

Bo-bobo: She must be awesome...!

Totodile: Right!

Gray: (chuckles slightly) (thinking) Ur...

Ur: (voice) I will seal your darkness... (chuckles)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: We defeat Deliora!

Natsu: Yeah!

Gardevoir: Great job, everyone!

Spongebob: Right!

Squirtle: Let's make Krabby Patties!

Spongebob: Good idea!

Happy: That was our first S-Class mission!

Kitana: And completed it...

Jade: Yeah...

Bloom: And with all of your help, too...

Oscar: No problem at all...

Bloom: And this is your gift for your help of destroying Deliora! (uses magic)

Snow: (now wearing a light pink Fairy Tail symbol on her right hand) Cool...

Vanillite: (now wearing a light pink Fairy Tail symbol necklace) Yeah...

Spongebob: (now wearing a yellow Fairy Tail symbol on his left hand) Look, Squirtle! A symbol!

Squirtle: (now wearing a yellow Fairy Tail symbol necklace) Yeah! It looks good!

Spongebob: Yeah!

Kitana: (now wearing a blue Fairy Tail symbol on her stomach) Hm...

Jade: (now wearing a green Fairy Tail symbol on her left arm) Interesting...

Oscar: (now wearing a green-and-brown Fairy Tail symbol on his right side of his face) Cool!

Bea: (now wearing an orange-and-red Fairy Tail symbol on her left leg) Fabulous!

Milo: (now wearing a blue-and-aquamarine Fairy Tail symbol on his right hand) Awesome!

Bo-bobo: (now wearing a yellow Fairy Tail symbol on his chest) We love it!

Totodile: (now wearing a yellow Fairy Tail symbol necklace) Totally love it!

Don Patch: (now wearing an orange Fairy Tail symbol on his face) Now, we'll be the main character for sure!

FarFetch'd: (now wearing an orange Fairy Tail symbol necklace) Right! Main stars!

Flapjack: (now wearing a roan Fairy Tail symbol on his left hand) Pretty...

Mai: (now wearing a red-and-brown Fairy Tail symbol on her right leg) Yeah!

Luffy: (now wearing a red-and-blue Fairy Tail symbol on his right arm) We're officially part of Fairy Tail!

Tsurara: (now wearing a dark blue Fairy Tail symbol on her scarf) Right...

Abbey: (now wearing a white Fairy Tail symbol on her left hand) Impressive...

Sub-zero: (now wearing a light blue Fairy Tail symbol on his chest) We'll help you in anyway as possible...

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: Wait a minute...

Spongebob: What is it?

Blaziken: Our job wasn't to destroy Deliora.

Together: We need to destroy the moon...

Everyone: Eh?! We completely forgot about the moon!

Natsu: How did we forgot about the moon?!

Charmeleon: We're screwed!

Erza: Calm down...

Blaziken: We'll find a way.

Bo-bobo: But, how?!

Gray: Hey, Lyon and Abomasnow.

Beartic: Do you know how to cure the villagers' curse?

Lyon: No clue.

Abomasnow: Our team has been there for three years.

Lyon: And in that time, not a single villager has approached them.

Beartic: Really?

Abomasnow: Yes.

Jati: Also, we have been under the same light for the same time, but we have no deformity.

Spongebob: No deformity?!

Weavile: That's right!

Erza: (talking to the villagers)

Gray: You two should Fairy Tail.

Lyon: Me?

Beartic: Yeah!

Abomasnow: Sorry, but...

Lyon: That's pointless.

Gray: Alright. If you change your mind,...

Beartic: Come visit us...

Lyon: Okay...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone: Woah!

Flapjack: Look! The village is restored!

Oscar: How's that even possible?!

Natsu: Wait a minute! It was Zalty and Meowstic!

Charmeleon: There the ones to restore the whole village themselves!

Erza: Listen up!

Villagers: Yes?!

Blaziken: Destroying the moon will be easy!

Erza: But, first, what's the color of the moon?!

Villager 1: Purple.

Blaziken: Next, what happened when your transformation is complete?!

Villager 2: We transforms into demons.

Erza and Blaziken: Alright, (walking) We'll destroy the... (screams like a girl while falling down)

Natsu: She screams like a girl!

Gray: A cute one, at that!

Charmeleon: Yeah!

Lucy: Uh-oh! They're going to mad at us!

Gardevoir: Right!

Erza: (climbs out) Okay! Let's destroy the moon!

Blaziken: (climbs out) Right!

Everyone: They acted like it never happened.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: Excuse me?

Villagers: Yes?!

Blaziken: We want to know why you didn't investigate the ruins.

Villager 1: Because every time they went near the ruins, they would find themselves back the village's entrance.

Jati: Really?!

Villager 2: Yes...

Mizore: Why you didn't tell us at the first place?

Villager 3: Because they thought the you wouldn't believe us.

Erza: Okay...

Blaziken: We completely understand...

Erza: Now, Requip: the Giant's Armor!

The Giant's Armor (巨人の鎧 Kyojin no Yoroi) is one of Erza Scarlet's armors. This armor features a barbaric appearance and is adorned with numerous fur trimmings around the armor's joints. The armor is also complemented with blue ornamental stripes over each piece of armor and golden animal-like ears with a blue stripe across each ear.[1] The breastplate features a medallion similar in shape to a four-leaf clover over the armor's collar and displays a blue ornamented cross over her abdomen area.[2] The pauldrons are massive in size and feature a unique design where the shouldered-sections are pointed upwards. The edges are decorated with the blue ornamental stripes and the armor's sleeves are lined with fur. The armor's skirt is composed of intricately designed golden plates that don a fur-lined edge around the skirt and covers the upper part of Erza's thighs. The skirt is embellished with a brown leather belt that grasp the skirt around her hips. The armor indistinguishably features two different gauntlet's on both arms. The left gauntlet covers her forearm and has a fur lining around the wrist, whereas the right gauntlet, which lacks fur, is noticeably larger and rounder as it extends down to her hand. A distinction to the right gauntlet is that it features a round red gem over the wrist-section of the gauntlet. The knee guards sport protruding metal ornaments reminiscent of Dragon's wings, and the plates that partially cover Erza's thighs are held up by straps tied behind her legs. The greaves have fur sprouting from both the knee and the ankle areas; The armor is completed with Erza's footwear composed of plain blue plate-armor.[3] This armor grants Erza the ability to increase the strength and trajectory of projectiles that are catapulted by her. When used in conjunction with her spear, wielded by her right arm, the gem on the corresponding gauntlet starts to glow yellow and is thrown with enhanced strength.[3] It is an extravagant spear said to be able to seal darkness.[3] The steel blade adorns a golden embellishment in its center and is ornamented by a red decoration, reminiscent of ribbons which flow down and attaches to both sides of the pole wherein the ends releases a rocket-like blast which adds lift to the spear. The rear of the pole features a substantially thick golden stud with a flat silver surface, which may be used to shift it's equilibrium by adding force to the stud's surface and in turn, adding momentum to an assault.

Blaziken: Let's do this!


	18. Episode 18: The Curse is Lifted

Episode 18: The Curse is Lifted

Erza: Natsu and Charmeleon, are you ready?

Natsu: Always ready!

Charmeleon: Yeah!

Villagers: (cheering in excitement)

Lucy: I hope this works...

Happy: Aye!

Gray: They'll be fine...

Beartic: We're sure of it...

Spongebob: I can't wait!

Tsurara: Me, either!

Erza: Okay! The plan is I'll throw the De-Malevo-Lance and Blaziken will use High Jump Kick and Double Kick!

Blaziken: (Mega Evolve form) While you will propel even more with your Fire Magic while Charmeleon will use Dragon Rage!

Natsu and Charmeleon: Right!

Villager 1: Everything is all set!

Erza: Okay!

Villager 1: (pulls lever)

Natsu: Bull's-eye!

Charmeleon: The spear destroyed the moon!

Blaziken: Not yet!

Natsu: Huh?!

Charmeleon: What do you mean?!

Erza: That's only a transparent membrane was created by the Moon Drop!

Blaziken: This membrane was apparently the reason why the moon looked purple, and also the reason why the villagers lost their memories.

Natsu: That's it?!

Erza: Yes!

Charmeleon: Aw, man!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: So, that means...

Gardevoir: The villagers were demons from the very beginning!

Villager 1: That's correct!

Villager 2: But, the dome manipulated our memories into thinking that we were humans.

Villager 3: We remember this fact, and also remember our history and the reason why we couldn't approach the ruins, being of darkness, we couldn't get near such holy light.

Jati: Cool! I really thought you were humans!

Weavile: Right!

Bobo: Hey!

Everyone: Huh?!

Bobo (ボボ Bobo) is the son of Moka and a resident of Galuna Island. Bobo is a purple Demon with dark purple spots all over his body. He has two horns on his head and a black mustache, which goes from his nose, around his mouth to his chin. He wears a blue cap adorned with skulls, a light green cape, which is wrapped around his chin, and a white t-shirt. He also wear dark pants, which are hold up by a pink rope, tied around his belly, functioning as a belt, and dark boots. When transformed into a human, Bobo is a dark skinned man with black hair, black eyes, and the same mustache he has as a Demon.

Bo-bobo: Bobo!

Don Patch: You're alive!

Lucy: You know him?!

Jelly: (now wearing a light blue Fairy Tail symbol on his chest) He help us get to the island in the first place!

Goodra: (now wearing a light blue Fairy Tail symbol necklace) Yeah!

Moka: My son! You're alive!

Bobo: Of course! (laughs loudly)

Everyone: Uh...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Moka: Anyway, we decided to make a feast.

Mizore: A feast?

Moka: Yes! For all of you!

Everyone: Alright!

Villagers: (cheering in happiness)

Lulu: Gray? Beartic?

Gray: Yeah?

Lulu (ルル Ruru)[1] is a resident of Galuna Island. Lulu is a Demon girl with light blue skin, short blue hair, large prominent teeth, sharp eyes, pointy ears and a pointy chin. Her belly is covered with dark blue scales, from which the one covering the front overlaps a scale which starts from underneath her breasts. Her arms are a darker blue than the rest of her body. She wears an orange bra and green skirt, in addition to a large purple and white necklace, red bracelets and a yellow strap around her neck. She has small horns on her shoulders. There are also horns on her knee, pointing upwards in an even darker blue than her arms and stomach. On her elbows are another pair of small horns, but furthermore up her arm, there some bigger horns. In her human form, Lulu is a young woman with pale skin, and short blue hair.

Girl 1: Could you dance with us?!

Beartic: Dance?

Girls: Please?!

Together: Alright.

Bo-bobo: This is great!

Totodile: Right!

Oscar: Now, we can finally relax!

Spongebob: While eating Krabby Patties!

Squirtle: Right! Order up!

Gasser: (sighs in relaxation)

Absol: This is the life...

Mai: Right... Relaxing is what we need...

Flapjack: Especially on an island!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bubbie: (wearing a aquamarine Fairy Tail symbol necklace) Flapjack!

Flapjack: Hey, Bubbie!

Bubbie is a large female sperm whale who lives in Stormalong Harbor. She raised Flapjack as her own and is an over-protective mother to him. She usually attempts to keep him away from the dangers outside of Stormalong but does so with very little success. Her mouth is also used as a home for Flapjack and K'nuckles. She is very sassy and can be extremely over-protective when it involves Flapjack's safety. She lets Flapjack live in her mouth along with Captain K'nuckles. She dislikes Captain K'nuckles' influence on Flapjack as it always leads to trouble and all she really wants for Flapjack is for him to be the sweet little angel she knows him to be. Regardless of K'nuckle's obnoxious attitude toward her and Flapjack, she cares about him like family. One episode she even said she was proud of K'nuckles for trying to lose weight, but all K'nuckles said was, "Just hold my feet." (He had been trying to do sit-ups at the time). At times she will feel lonely due to Flapjack's and K'nuckles' adventures, so she goes into Stormalong to try and peep on its citizens and find out their secrets as a means to pass the time. Bubbie also dislikes bragging, as she believes it can only cause havoc in life. She will do anything to protect Flapjack and Captain K'nuckles.

K'nuckles: (wearing a red Fairy Tail symbol on his hat) Flapjack, me boy!

Flapjack: Captain K'nuckles!

Captain K'nuckles (pronounced as "captain kuh-knuckles") is a lazy, lying, misogynistic, self-serving, good-for-nothing adventurer from Stormalong who seeks Candied Island with Flapjack, his cabin boy. Captain K'nuckles is not very active and prefers to spend his time in Bubbie's mouth or eating candy at the Candy Barrel (despite him and Flapjack not having enough money or any money at all, and will risk a lot to get 'free eats'). He usually likes to tell stories of his many adventures to Flapjack, and, because of this, the young boy fails to see K'nuckles as the inactive good-for-nothing that he is. K'nuckles is not very bright, as shown in his attempt to do his laundry. Instead of going to the laundromat, he throws his clothes into the ocean and expects them to be thrown back into his arms once they're clean. He also shows some disgust towards emotional moments, but in the episode Knuckles and his Hilarious Problem it is revealed that after he had too much candy he went into some sort of inebriated state where he confessed to Flapjack that he was the only friend he ever had and that he also cared for Bubbie. After his confession, he began to cry and soon passed out. Though K'nuckles is shown to neglect Flapjack and their friendship on multiple occasions, he also shows some compassion toward Flapjack and is clearly fond of him as a friend. He might even look at Flapjack as the son he never had. He also seems to have an obsession for Maple Syrup which he also refers to as his friend. He is also illiterate, as seen in many episodes, particularly in "Candy Casanova" where he writes a letter to Candy Wife (which Flapjack reads) using only pictures. Also in Wishing Not So Well, he creates a to-do list using pictures as well. Captain K'nuckles has a severe case of "whiskers" (which causes his entire head to appear blue) as well as numerous tattoos and some scars as evidenced when he is seen shirtless (which is quite often). The whiskers surrounding his mouth are ironically fake, of which he is greatly ashamed, as seen in "Beard Buddies". He is characterized by his long, orange nose, that he is very fond of. He does not have any natural limbs left; they have all been replaced by crude, prosthetic wood including the legs and hands. Even his rear end is wooden, being a just a plank attached with a belt, although he eventually reclaimed his real bottom (only to lose it in the same episode, Sittin' Muscle). He has an odd waddle when he walks because of this, and makes squeaking noises when he moves. K'nuckles lost one of his hands to a food processor at a young age. He carved himself a new hand out of wood, but unfortunately, it was a mirror image of the one he needed. He then amputated his working hand and carved a second wooden hand. Fortunately, both prosthetic hands are in excellent working order, allowing K'nuckles to do anything a person with real hands can do (it has been said that he based them off the designs of the best-created mechanical hands ever created, although it is unknown if this is real or he just said this to boost his ego). He constantly wears a red pirate hat and jacket over light brown striped shirt underneath. He also has also been shown to wear bloomers, as "Real men don't wear pants." (That's a Wrap) When his irises are rarely seen, it is shown that he has light brown eyes. He also has black circles around his eyes. He enjoys talking to birds.

Flapjack: Guys, this is my friends Bubbie and Captain K'nuckles, the greatest adventurer ever!

Bubbie: Hello!

K'nuckles: Hi!

Luffy: It's nice to meet you!

Natsu: Yeah! A talking whale!

Happy: That's amazing!

Bubbie: What are you doing here?!

Spongebob: Completing a mission!

Squirtle: Yeah!

Bubbie: A mission?

Flapjack: Yeah! But, we already done it...

Mr. Krabs: (human) (wearing a red-and-light blue Fairy Tail symbol on his claws) Does it come with money?

Eugene H. Krabs (born November 30, 1942; age 72), better known simply as Mr. Krabs, called Krabs by Plankton and frequently called Eugene, is a crimson sea crab who is the owner of the Krusty Krab as well as the employer of both SpongeBob SquarePants and Squidward Tentacles. Series creator Stephen Hillenburg describes Krabs as another antagonist of the series. He is extremely greedy, selfish, and quite literally obsessed with money. He will freak out if anything happens to his money, except in "New Digs," when the money is in the pickle jar, he likes it. He treats money as if it was Royalty in some aspects. Mr. Krabs is mostly respected by SpongeBob (maybe as a fatherly figure to SpongeBob), while Squidward tends to loathe him. The series exaggerates Krabs' greed with him often anthropomorphizing money. He will do almost anything to obtain money or not lose it no matter how small the amount, usually with no regard to the safety or well-being of others or even himself. His nemesis and business rival is Sheldon J. Plankton, who was his best friend in their childhood, but now constantly attempts to steal the Krabby Patty Secret Formula. Mr. Krabs has a daughter, a sperm whale named Pearl. Since the beginning of the series, Mr. Krabs' overall characterization has become more and more negative, to the point that Stephen Hillenburg himself once said in an interview that he and Plankton are both the main antagonists (in some episodes) of the show, with Krabs being just as bad; if not worse than, Plankton himself. He has the fourth most appearances in the series with 235, following Patrick with 262, Squidward with 288, and SpongeBob in all the episodes. Before he established the restaurant, he tried to open a business along with his former best friend, Plankton. Their first customer was Old Man Jenkins, which their burger poisoned. Plankton and Krabs blamed each other and fought over the recipe, resulting with ingredients dropped into the meat, which became the Krabby Patty. At the end, Plankton only got one ingredient:Chum.[3] Krabs was a Navy cadet for some time and retired to running a business again. He bought a retirement home named the Rusty Krab and made it a restaurant. Currently, he has two employees: one loyal and hardworking and the other who does not care about his job and sleeps during his shifts. Occasionally, he would have extra employees to boost his success often being better without them in the end. Less often, he works for someone else or had another business.[4] In some episodes such as "Culture Shock" and "Squirrel Jokes," he provided entertainment to the customers. Other businesses that he owned include the Pretty Patties restaurant and the Kuddly Krab, which were not successful in the end. During "Squilliam Returns," he served as the chef for the "five star restaurant" that Squidward "owned." He looked for a job when he was looking for something to do which led him to become the dishwasher in "Selling Out." Some restaurants or businesses that he owned were a reformed version of the original Krusty Krab, a separate store, or a different idea. Some changes of the Krusty Krab turned the restaurant into others like the Kuddly Krab, 5 Star Krusty Krab, Krabby O'Monday's and The Krusty Sponge. Separate restaurants include the Pretty Patties Store and Krusty Krab 2. New ideas were made such as hotels like Krusty Towers Hotel. Krabs is short, red and plump, and has very tall eyestalks, a crinkled nose, large claws, and very short, pointy legs. His vertebrae are also visible on the back of his neck. He wears a blue shirt and slackers. A sailor or pirate ship often correlates with Krabs. Many times when he appears on-screen, sailor's music is playing. Sometimes he does not have a shell like in "Shell of a Man" and "Shell Shocked." In addition, in the episode "The Algae's Always Greener," he was naked like Plankton. As stated above, Mr. Krabs is extremely greedy and miserly, often being portrayed as being just as bad as; if not even worse than, Plankton. His only interest is to have money, and he could not care less for his customers, employees, family or even himself. He frequently associates his customers and products with money, with lines such as "That's me money walking out the door!" or "The money is always right." It should be noted that, while Mr. Krabs portrayal shows him as being obsessed with money to the point of anthropomorphizing it from the beginning, he became more miserly, cheap and immoral as the series progressed. His money hunger may stem from his childhood poverty. When SpongeBob uses the term, obsession, to describe his relationship with money during "Plankton's Good Eye," he denies it and claims it to be a strong word. He is prone to fits of insanity if he has to give up as much as a penny. He often goes to irrationally great lengths to acquire or to avoid losing money with little, if any, regard to the safety or well-being of others or even himself (in "Squid's Day Off," he loses both arms and suffers a severe head injury while attempting to pull a dime out of the sink). In Krab Borg (and shown earlier in Squeaky Boots) reveals that Mr. Krabs always remembers the price for everything he has bought which proves his greed has a strong memory. In "Born Again Krabs," he sells SpongeBob's soul to the Flying Dutchman for 62 cents, despite the fact that SpongeBob put his life on the line to protect him from the Dutchman. In the same episode, he forces SpongeBob to sell a disgustingly old and contaminated patty that he found under the grill, refusing to let anything that he could potentially make money with go to waste. Ironically, this results in the Krusty Krab losing weeks of business. He also litterally tried to rip sombody's arm off for a penny saying "Unhand that penny or the arm comes off". Twice, he has been shown to have little respect for the dead, most notably in "One Krabs Trash," where he defiles a grave to obtain a presumably rare drink hat to obtain a million dollars. Additionally, he has little respect for royalty. In "Rule of Dumb", when Patrick is believed to be the king of Bikini Bottom, Krabs allows him to eat at the Krusty Krab in the hopes of getting tons of money. Krabs promptly kicked Patrick out (literally) when he discovered that he never intended to pay at all, shouting, "No one eats at my restaurant for free, king or no king!". In "The Clash of Triton", when he failed to take Krabby Patties away from King Neptune when ordered to do so, and was promptly electrocuted when he asked who was to pay for them all. Also in The Spongebob Squarepants Movie he raises the price of a krabby patty to $101 when he finds out King Neptune is coming to the resturant. He has also risen the price of food in Truth or Square in which it was the 117th aniversary of the KK and he added an extra zero on the end of every price on the menu in hopes of getting more money. There has been at least two occasions where SpongeBob has burst into the Krusty Krab to warn him about oncoming disaster, only for him to think of it as an opportunity to try to sell them Krabby patties. The first time was to an oncoming biker gang. The second was when he tried selling Krabby patties to giant whelks when SpongeBob described them as ravenously eating everything in their paths, he continued to try to push his products, despite them obviously being vicious wild monsters and he was promptly eaten. His treatment of his employees is just as bad while inconsistent throughout the series; SpongeBob and Squidward's wages are always stated to be extremely low, far below minimum legal wage. In "Bummer Vacation," SpongeBob comments that a nickel is "more than (he makes) in a year." In "Big Pink Loser," he implies that instead of being paid, he actually has to pay his boss. He is also shown to abuse his employees, most notably in "Fear of a Krabby Patty," in which he literally forces them to work nonstop twenty four hours a day, seven days a week without rest for more than forty days. In "Squid on Strike", Mr. Krabs gives SpongeBob and Squidward bills instead of checks on payday, that charge them for any non work-related activity, including standing, breathing, and even existing, and SpongeBob even reveals in "One Coarse Meal" that Mr. Krabs actually pays him in play money. His safety measures and maintenance of the restaurant are extremely poor; if not nonexistent, frequently resorting to improvised and obviously inadequate measures to avoid paying for actual insurance and repairs. In "Pickles," he took money out of SpongeBob's paycheck for one small mistake. In multiple episodes, Mr. Krabs takes advantage of the situation in order to make money, only to have it backfire later on. For example, in "The Krusty Sponge," after a food critic gives the Krusty Krab a good review because of SpongeBob, he completely changes the Krusty Krab to center all around SpongeBob, with SpongeBob condiments, SpongeBob train rides, SpongeBob napkins, SpongeBob ice cubes, and even "Spongy Patties" (really old, rotten Krabby Patties). The "Spongy Patties" give all the customers food poisoning, and one of the customers, who happens to be a cop, arrests Krabs. "Money Talks" reveals that Krabs has sold his soul multiple times to various evil spirits and demons, including to the Flying Dutchman and even SpongeBob because "He was five bucks short on payday." (Ironically, this actually saved his soul since no ghoul could fully claim it.) In "Drive Thru," he turned a hole in the wall into a drive-thru. SpongeBob bought several things (including a menu, a microphone, and a light up arrow). However, Krabs turned it down (because it wasn't "free") as he already made a menu made of napkins, a microphone made of tin cans on a string, and a very small fish-shaped sign. Despite the fact that SpongeBob already paid for them thus making Mr. Krabs not have to spend anything. Because of the increase in customers, he keeps knocking more holes in the walls of his restaurant until it eventually collapses. Mr. Krabs can also be incredibly petty. In "Plankton's Regular," where the Chum Bucket gets a regular customer, Mr. Krabs breaks down crying, saying that he can't let Plankton have even one solitary customer, even though Plankton said beforehand that he wouldn't try to steal the Krabby Patty formula anymore because he "just can't afford it". Another example is in "Penny Foolish," where he goes to ridiculous lengths to acquire a penny that SpongeBob found, setting up numerous tricks that would ironically cost far more than a penny. In "Born Again Krabs," he attacks an innocent bystander who found a penny on the floor and nearly tore the man's arm off to get the penny. During his schemes, he often forces SpongeBob to help him by threatening to fire him. In "InSPONGEiac" Mr. Krabs scolds SpongeBob for using 1% more mustard than he was supposed to, and calls him an insomniac for getting 2 minutes less sleep than normal (this backfires and causes Spongebob to be unable to sleep that night). Mr. Krabs has also shown that he believes that he has full control over SpongeBob's personal life: in "Karate Choppers," he forces SpongeBob to give up karate altogether, including outside work, or else he would be fired. In "My Pretty Seahorse," where Mr. Krabs tells SpongeBob to not just stop bringing Mystery to work, but to get rid of her entirely, and once forced his employees to work nonstop and told them that they could never go home (which is actually illegal). Despite his cruel and money-grubbing behavior, Mr. Krabs is not completely heartless. He has apologized for his actions on occasion, and he does care for his daughter Pearl, going to great lengths to acquire food for her in "Growth Spout" (though he did steal it from and Squidward). Despite his abusive treatment of SpongeBob and Squidward, he does care for and appreciate them, as the two help keep his restaurant afloat. In "Krusty Love," Krabs finds his second love (after money): Mrs. Puff. However, their relationship has not been explored at all after this episode. Also in Best Day Ever, when SpongeBob is sad, he actually uses his money to try to cheer him up. Additionally, in "Born Again Krabs," he struck a deal with the Flying Dutchman for a second chance at life because he is a non-cheap, generous man, something that he did very well until he discovered he had no money in the cash register. As shown in "Hooky" (free water for Pearl and her friends), "Whale of a Birthday" [cardboard cake, dishwater, for party drink, stale popcorn, an 'It's a Girl' (with the word Boy crossed out) banner, and Boys Who Cry (really Squidward)], and "The Slumber Party" (crackers and tap water, and "how about some pizza, just put sauce on crackers"), he loves money more than his own daughter. In addition, as seen in "Little Yellow Book," even Krabs was upset at Squidward for reading SpongeBob's diary telling Squidward, "That's low, even for you." Eugene Krabs' home is an anchor, in the vein of SpongeBob's pineapple and Squidward's Easter Island head. His address is 3541 Anchor Way, which suggests that there may be other anchors on his street. Krabs lives with his seemingly adopted whale daughter Pearl. He also owns a pet worm named "Mr. Doodles," as seen in "Sandy's Rocket" and "As Seen on TV." He has a mother, who lives in a near identical version of his anchor home, except it is pink, and is slightly smaller. Krabs seems to be incredibly fit for someone his age and weight, as he has demonstrated titanic strength on a number of occasions. In "Squeaky Boots," he lifts the whole Krusty Krab, filled with numerous customers, like a feather. In "Bucket Sweet Bucket," he pushes the whole Krusty Krab across the street and then throws it into the air. In "Le Big Switch," he tips over the Krusty Krab from the back, dumping all the customers out. He also possesses a remarkable sense of smell; he is actually able to smell money, and in "Hooky," he tracked down SpongeBob and Patrick by sense of smell at least a few hours after the two left the Krusty Krab, claiming that he can "smell laziness up to ten thousand leagues." If the show takes place in the present time, he is currently 71. However, many details in the show imply he is much older than this. In "SpongeBob SquarePants vs. The Big One," he reveals that he has a great aunt named Sally, who the Flying Dutchman (who is more than 1,000 years old) claims to have dated in high school. In Can You Spare a Dime?, his first dime is revealed to be a large, wheel shaped stone that could date back to many years ago, as he says he's been in business a long time (indicating a joke that he's been working for centuries). In Truth or Square, he has flashbacks of former work years in black and white, and states that he has spent a lifetime working at the Krusty Krab. Krabs is an extremely selfish and greedy crab when it comes to his money and will go to any lengths for even a single penny. Many episodes show this. He will even abuse SpongeBob and Squidward at work in many episodes. He made them work for 24 hours in "The Graveyard Shift" and "Fear of a Krabby Patty," but changed it to 23 hours. He forced them to fish for his millionth dollar even going as far as to use them as bait in "Clams." In "The Cent of Money," he abuses SpongeBob and Gary when he forces Gary to steal change and keep SpongeBob occupied. He is even shown to make them pay him instead of them getting their paycheck, such as "Squid on Strike," and in that episode, he fired SpongeBob and Squidward, and in the end, when they were rehired, he forced them to work for him for the rest of their lives after SpongeBob destroyed and trashed the Krusty Krab. In "Krabs à La Mode," he forced them to work with the thermostat at 62 degrees making them freeze due to just him being cheap. It is shown in Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm that he cares more about money than he does about anyone else, shown when Sandy wanted him to pay her. He started foaming at the mouth and shouted, "NO! YOU'LL NEVER GET A CENT OUTTA ME! NEVER! I'D RATHER LET THAT WORM COME IN HERE, AND EAT YOU ALL ALIVE!" This is also shown in "The Slumber Party" that he cares about money more than his daughter Pearl when he gives her only tap water with crackers and ketchup and a lot of rules making her lock him out and making SpongeBob spy on her. His famous appearance in "Born Again Krabs" shows his greedy personality when he almost dies for forcing SpongeBob to sell a rotten, moldy and old patty and in the episode, it shows how selfish he is when he sells SpongeBob's soul just for 62 cents and almost rips somebody's arm of for a penny. when he almost dies for forcing SpongeBob to sell a rotten, moldy and old patty and in the episode, it shows how selfish he is when he sells SpongeBob's soul just for 62 cents and almost rips somebody's arm of for a penny. Krusty Love shows his generous side when he finds someone he loves just as much as money, which appears to be Mrs. Puff as he spends $100,000 just for their date. He then tells SpongeBob to make him not spend any money even though he forces SpongeBob to spend money for him as he scolds him making him finally snaps at him and curses in gibberish at him, yet he is able to win Mrs. Puff's heart and keep his money. In "Born Again Krabs," when he gave children free toys, give people the ability to watch movies that have not even been in theaters, and free refills and being completely relaxed and not having to mind paying a fine of $10,000 despite being bankrupt. "The Krabby Kronicle" shows him making counterfeit notes. He has also paid SpongeBob fake money and stole people's belongings to avoid paying shown in Life of Crime making him a criminal. He endangers townsfolk and kids, shown in "The Wreck of the Mauna Loa" and "Krabby Land." He is overprotective of his money shown in "Squid's Day Off," "Can You Spare a Dime?", and "Clams." In the episode Krabs vs. Plankton, his eyes turned in golden bars when the lawyer said, "We'll counter sue Plankton for everything he's got!" Krabs also prefers to accept free stuff. In addition, in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie he priced his Krabby Patties up to $99 plus. Krabs' greed is a double-edged sword, as he has made business decisions in order to save or acquire more money, which turned out to be counter-productive. An obvious example is in "SpongeBob You're Fired," when he fired his best employee simply to save a nickel, and opted to do the fry cooking himself, which was a bad idea since his terrible fry cook skills scared all the customers away. Another is in Hello Bikini Bottom!, when he sold pawned off the Krusty Krab to fund a band tour for Spongebob and Squidward, but almost went bankrupt. Mr. Krabs has an extremely prevalent antagonistic side, plays a villainous role in several episodes, mainly due to his extreme greed mostly his villain side and criminality, and from an interview with Stephen Hillenburg is like the other antagonist in the show (along with Plankton). Krabs speaks with a stereotypical pirate-type accent and uses seafaring vocabulary: he refers to his staff as his "crew," disagreement as "mutiny," SpongeBob's kitchen as the "galley." In some episodes, he refers to Squidward almost exclusively as "Mr. Squidward." During the pilot, he refers to SpongeBob as "Mr. SquarePants." In Krusty Krab Training Video, it stated that he is paranoid or possibly has automatonophobia (fear of robots) which explains how his restaurant is primitive compared to others. When he says, "my," he says, "me" instead. He speaks with a very strong accent, like his grandpa and his mother; however, his daughter does not have this accent.

Erza: Yes...

Blaziken: But, we will not take the money.

Eddy: (wearing a yellow Fairy Tail symbol on his hand) Why not?!

Eddy is one of the three main protagonists in Ed, Edd n Eddy and the self-appointed ambitious leader of the Eds. Eddy is often selfish, and mostly works for his own interests, sometimes even neglecting his friends. Because he is frequently overambitious, deceiving, and power-hungry, his peers often socially reject him. Kevin describes him as being "desperate" on more than one occasion, as Eddy is indeed starved for social acceptance and he is irritated by the fact that his rival Kevin is the most popular kid, whereas he is not even as popular as Plank. A good example of his selfishness and greed is in "Brother, Can You Spare an Ed?" After manipulating Ed into buying jawbreakers instead of fudge for Sarah, Edd comes up with the idea of paying back Sarah, with interest. Eddy (more for himself than for Sarah) comes up with a scam that has Kevin giving Edd and Ed painful wedgies and hanging them from a tree, and afterward Eddy uses them as piñatas in a piñata scam with Jonny trying to get a prize out of them. All the while he tries to keep the money for himself, although he is unsuccessful in this task. Eddy somewhat lives in his own world, in which everyone loves and admires him. In this world, he is more intelligent than Edd and is the literal King of the Cul-De-Sac. This dream world was shown during his part of Jonny's bedtime story in "Once Upon an Ed." Eddy is possibly paranoid of Kevin as displayed in "The Luck of the Ed." After Ed forgets where he hid Eddy's prized magazines he suspects Kevin of stealing his magazines and that Ed, Edd and Jimmy are all in on the imagined heist. Eddy has also displayed cowardly behavior on more than one occasion, where saves his own hide (or get free jawbreakers) rather than help his friends. Despite his horrible treatment, he shows that he does care about them and really cherishes their friendship. Although they were some episodes who showed these trait (like in "A Fistful Of Ed" or "Momma's Little Ed"), the most prominent one is in the movie, which matches with his character development: He saved Ed from an angry Rolf in the car chase, cried for an apology to Edd by admitting his faults, and smiles when Edd comforts him after showing remorse from his actions in the end of the movie. Though these traits might seem to be definitive parts of his character on their own, they can also be easily explained. Many of his negative traits come from his brother, who (according to Eddy) also conned people, although much more successfully. His brother was accepted into society easily, and Eddy was respected because he was with him. After he left, Eddy decided to follow in his footsteps, but failed miserably in the process. His brother was popular because his scams and pranks worked, while Eddy's backfired and ended in him and his friends getting pummeled and walking away empty handed. Eddy's brother was someone who people wanted to be around, because he was fun and popular (despite, in his only appearance seeming to be a ruthless bully). Eddy is known to hate birds. This is first shown in "Virt-Ed-Go" when after the Eds retrieve a quarter from the sewer, a bird (possibly a seagull) flew in, and took the quarter out of Eddy's hand, and flew away. The bird shows up again, when the Eds are looking at a tree and the bird's nest falls on Ed's head, Eddy realizes it is the bird, and the bird flies away, Eddy says "I hate birds!" In "Button Yer Ed" and "Will Work for Ed," he is attacked by the warmongering Rooster. In "It Came From Outer Ed," crows were summoned by a curse made by Ed's scam which caused them to attack the Eds. Eddy has shown some level of intellect throughout the series by concocting efficient scams like the thingamajig, Eddy's Career Counseling, the Ed Theater, and the "Canadian squirt guns." To a degree, he shares with Edd the ability to make useful items out of scratch or random items lying around. For example in "Postcards from the Ed," he off-screen constructed the "Eddy's World-Class Deluxe Tour Bus" also he built the thingamajig (with the help of Ed and Edd) and possibly the Professor Scam Flyer, he built the alien vacuum and constructed a few prototypes. He can also build the feared El Mongo Stink-Bomb. He is a lot stronger than he seems, is very cunning, clever, and difficult to defeat in battle. He can shoot $ energy blasts from his brain as well. This feat was performed in "Robbin Ed." However, in the movie, the reason of his behavior it's explained: It turns out that all his selfish and mean traits were all a mask, only acting like his brother just to earn his brother's respect and be friends with everyone; which had the opposite effect and nearly lost his dear best friends because of his behavior. His true self is a sad, misunderstood and self-hating kid who yearned love and respect and was abused and mistreated his entire life. Eddy is very sensitive about his height, which suggests he may have a Napoleon complex. Eddy detests school, and has more than once has tried to escape it. His report card not only has straight F's, but also has teacher's comments filling up the entire reverse side of the card. His poor grades are more than likely due to a significant lack of effort on his part. His ideas for scams are regularly creative and clever, showing a great deal of intelligence, he taunts and jeers Sarah to the point where she loses her temper and seizes him and his friend. At home, Eddy loves his retro-styled room. Some of the items inside it are a lava lamp, a large, circular king-sized bed, a disco ball, and a turntable. Eddy also has a decent-sized collection of vinyl records to go with the record player. Eddy is mostly seen commanding the two Eds into building the scams while he does either non-physical work or no work at all. He probably enjoys cooking, as he often offers to make his friends lunch, especially buttery omelets. These omelets are often remarked upon by him, and it seems he is quite prideful of them, to the point that he believes they are the best ever. He is also highly impatient and is unwilling to wait for even the smallest amount of time. This is best shown by his unwillingness to wait one minute for a microwave burrito to cook in the episode "Oath to an Ed." He also jumps to conclusions very quickly, to the point where he issues ultimatums to those he is falsely accusing, such as when he accused Ed and Edd of working for Kevin in "The Luck of the Ed." It must be granted that he was very paranoid at the time, but he does regularly jump to conclusions about the guilt or innocence of others (see the suspect list in "If It Smells Like an Ed"). One point of pride for Eddy is his big brother. Eddy's Brother is his supposed idol, and Eddy is fast to point out ways in which he resembles his older brother. Eddy also frequently brings up his sibling, especially how he taught Eddy everything about scamming and how his brother ran the cul-de-sac before he left home. He also uses his brother as a threat more than once (notably in "Ed... Pass it On..."). Even when it becomes clear to everyone in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, Eddy doesn't confess how his brother isn't what he often claimed to be until after his brother is knocked out. Eddy can also be described as the trio's fastest thinker, as his brain can concoct nearly any scam in a matter of 2 seconds or so (often signaled with the sound-effect of a register cashier or a penny dropping), regardless the complexity or the given situation. Eddy wears a yellow polo shirt with a purple collar/sleeve hems and a vertical red stripe on the right side. He also wears light blue pants like most of the other characters, as well as a wallet chain and plain red shoes. During the fall and winter he wears a dark yellow jacket which resembles his usual shirt. Sometimes he wears his other jacket which is yellow and has a purple horizontal stripe. He has a "closet of dreams" full of extra clothes, and has worn many different party shirts and other outfits for specific scams. For example, in "Rambling Ed," Eddy wore a turban for a scam that was for Jonny and Rolf when he pretended to summon ghosts and demons. Eddy's clothing bears a strong similarity in color Rolf's clothes. Eddy also has pink skin in a shade comparable to Kevin's, except having a lighter complexion around his eyes and on his eyelids. He has blue eyes and a yellow (later green) tongue. Old Eddy, seen in "Take This Ed and Shove It," hasn't changed his ways from when he was young. He still is short tempered as he was as a kid, dislikes that he is old and does not like playing cribbage (though he still plays it with Ed and Edd). He hates walking with a cane and while he will discard it, it somehow finds its way back to him each time (like magic). His room is still the same retro-styled room he had back in his youth. In a deleted scene, it is shown that he is married to Old Lee (though he remembered nothing of the marriage). He still wears his normal clothes with the baggy pants having a patch on it. He has bushy, white eyebrows and his eye lids turned white. His zit appears to have grown back, although it is much smaller and not as red as seen in the episode "X Marks the Ed." One thing that must be noted about this future form is quite possibly Eddy's imagining of him as an old man, so it is possible that the actual, older version of Eddy is quite different. In the episode "Every Which Way But Ed," Eddy is seen in his young, toddler-like form. He has shorter hair, and is seen wearing only his normal shirt from the rest of the series and a diaper. He has a propeller beanie, and has already befriended Ed before meeting Edd. Eddy began scamming at a young age, and his first known scam is "Bottomwess Ed," which was done at or around the time Edd moved to the Cul-de-Sac. The player faces Eddy's fusion three times (twice alone, once with the other Fusion Eds). He is found in Peach Creek Commons in his cardboard fortress, which protects the cul-de-sac from Fusion attacks. After the fortress was built, he decided to make himself the king of the cul-de-sac. In the future, Eddy is the only character among the three Eds, and apparently the only character from his series in general (due to the absence of the Kankers), to have survived up to after the fall of Tech Square. Unlike most of the characters, Eddy isn't very concerned about the Fusion invasion, which he sees as little more than a business opportunity. Eddy acts as a supplier of common household items and weapons to fight Fuse, and he supplies them by using the Urban Rangers. He sells the items in exchange for cash or items of greater value. Eddy's fusion is one of two fusions that you face three times, twice in the past, and once in the future. The other thrice-faced Fusion is Fusion Edd, and he is fought three times in the Past. Fusion Eddy is fought in the future to gain his Nano. The first time he is fought in the future, you fight him alone; the second time (third overall), he is fought in a lair with Fusion Edd and Fusion Ed, all of whom need to be defeated to complete the given mission.

Blaziken: Because the request is unofficial.

Scrooge: (wearing a white Fairy Tail symbol on his hat) Than, I'll take the money!

Scrooge McDuck is a cartoon character created in 1947 by Carl Barks and licensed by The Walt Disney Company. Scrooge is an elderly Scottish anthropomorphic Pekin Duck with a yellow-orange bill, legs, and feet. He typically wears a red or blue frock coat, top hat, pince-nez glasses, and spats and is portrayed in animations as speaking with a slight Scottish accent, also sometimes known as a Scottish burr. His dominant character trait is his thrift, and within the context of the fictional Disney universe, he is the world's richest person. Named after Ebenezer Scrooge from the 1843 novel A Christmas Carol, Scrooge is a wealthy Scottish business magnate and tycoon. He was in his first few appearances characterized as a greedy miser and antihero (as Charles Dickens' original Scrooge was), but in later comics and animated shorts and the modern day he is more often portrayed as a charitable and thrifty hero, adventurer, explorer and philanthropist. Scrooge was created by Barks as a comic book character originally as an antagonist for Donald Duck, first appearing in the 1947 Four Color story "Christmas on Bear Mountain" (#178). The character soon became so popular that McDuck became a major figure of the Duck universe. In 1952 he was given his own comic book series, called Uncle Scrooge, which still runs today. Scrooge was most famously drawn by his creator Carl Barks, and later by Don Rosa. Comics have remained Scrooge's primary medium, although he has also appeared in animated cartoons, most extensively in the television series DuckTales (1987–1990). Along with several other characters in the Disney franchise, Scrooge has enjoyed international popularity, particularly in Europe, and books about him are frequently translated into other languages. He is the maternal uncle of Donald Duck, the grand-uncle of Huey, Dewey and Louie, and a usual financial backer of Gyro Gearloose. His "money bin" and indeed Scrooge himself are often used as humorous metonyms for great wealth in popular culture around the world. One possible inspiration is an unnamed character in the 1943 Donald Duck short film The Spirit of '43 who was a representation of Donald's thrifty conscience. This anonymous character had many of Scrooge's characteristics including sideburns, pince-nez glasses, and a Scottish accent.[3] Scrooge McDuck, maternal uncle of previously established character Donald Duck, made his first named appearance in the story Christmas on Bear Mountain which was published in Dell's Four Color Comics #178, December 1947, written and drawn by artist Carl Barks. His appearance may have been based on a similar-looking, nameless Scottish character from the 1943 propaganda short The Spirit of '43. In Christmas on Bear Mountain,[4] Scrooge was a bearded, bespectacled, reasonably wealthy old duck, visibly leaning on his cane, and living in isolation in a "huge mansion".[5] Scrooge's misanthropic thoughts in this first story are quite pronounced: "Here I sit in this big lonely dump, waiting for Christmas to pass! Bah! That silly season when everybody loves everybody else! A curse on it! Me—I'm different! Everybody hates me, and I hate everybody!"[5] Barks later reflected, "Scrooge in 'Christmas on Bear Mountain' was only my first idea of a rich, old uncle. I had made him too old and too weak. I discovered later on that I had to make him more active. I could not make an old guy like that do the things I wanted him to do."[6] Barks would later claim that he originally only intended to use Scrooge as a one-shot character, but then decided Scrooge (and his fortune) could prove useful for motivating further stories. Barks continued to experiment with Scrooge's appearance and personality over the next four years. Scrooge's second appearance, in The Old Castle's Secret[7] (first published in June 1948), had Scrooge recruiting his nephews to search for a family treasure hidden in Dismal Downs, the McDuck family's ancestral castle, built in the middle of Rannoch Moor in Scotland. Foxy Relations (first published in November, 1948) was the first story where Scrooge is called by his title and catchphrase "The Richest Duck in the World". Scrooge had worked his way up the financial ladder from humble immigrant roots. Firstly, he took up a job polishing and shining boots, and was enraged when a ditchdigger paid him with an 1875 US dime, which was useless as currency in 19th century Glasgow. However, the coin inspired him to take a position as cabin boy on a Clyde cattle ship to the United States to make his fortune at the age of 13. In 1898, after many adventures he finally ended up in Klondike. There he found a golden rock the size of a goose's egg. The next year he had made his first $1,000,000 and bought the deed for Killmule Hill from Casey Coot, the son of Clinton Coot and grandson of Cornelius Coot. He finally ended up in Duckburg in 1902. After some dramatic events where he faced both the Beagle Boys and president Roosevelt and his "Rough Riders" at the same time, he tore down the rest of the old fort Duckburg and raised his famous Money Bin at the same site. In the years to follow, Uncle Scrooge traveled all around the world in order to increase his fortune. During these and earlier travels he learned many different languages from all parts of the world. Meanwhile his family ran the Money Bin. When Scrooge finally returned to Duckburg, he found himself the richest duck in the world, rivaled only by Flintheart Glomgold, John D. Rockerduck and, less prominently, the maharaja of the fictional country Howdoyoustan (play on Hindustan). He had however changed. His newly developed personality - one that was a mix of hostility and crankiness made his own family leave him. 12 years later, he closed his empire down, but eventually returned to a public life 5 years later and started his business. He keeps a portion of his wealth, money he has personally earned himself, in a massive Money Bin overlooking the city of Duckburg. In the short Scrooge McDuck and Money, he remarks to his nephews that this money is "just petty cash". In the Dutch and Italian version he regularly forces Donald and his nephews to polish the coins one by one in order to pay off Donald's debts—Scrooge will not even pay them much for this lengthy, tedious, hand-breaking work. As far as he is concerned, even 5 cents an hour is too much expenditure. A shrewd businessduck and noted tightwad, he is fond of diving into his money, burrowing through it, swimming laps in it, spitting out coins that enter his mouth like water during these swimming sessions, and tossing coins into the air mirthfully only to let them fall upon his head — all without injury. He is also the richest member of The Billionaires Club of Duckburg, a society which includes the most successful businessmen of the world and allows them to keep connections with each other. Glomgold and Rockerduck are also influential members of the Club. His most famous prized possession is his Number One Dime. The sum of Scrooge's wealth is unclear.[11] According to Barks' The Second Richest Duck as noted by a TIME article, Scrooge is worth one multiplujillion, nine obsquatumatillion, six hundred twenty-three dollars and sixty-two cents.[12] In the DuckTales episode "Liquid Assets", Fenton Crackshell (Scrooge's accountant) notes that McDuck's money bin contains 607 tillion 386 zillion 947 trillion 522 billion dollars and 36 cents. Don Rosa's Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck notes that Scrooge amounts to five multiplujillion, nine impossibidillion, seven fantasticatrillion dollars and sixteen cents. A thought bubble from Scrooge McDuck sitting in his car with his Chauffeur in Walt Disney's Christmas Parade No.1 (Published in 1949) that takes place in the story "Letter to Santa" clearly states "What's the use of having eleven octillion dollars if I don't make a big noise about it?" Forbes has occasionally tried to estimate McDuck's wealth in real terms; in 2007, Forbes estimated his wealth at $28.8 billion;[13] in 2011, it rose to $44.1 billion due to the rise in gold prices.[14] One website used the size of Scrooge's Money Bin as a basis and calculated that it could contain over $27 trillion.[15] Barks himself has said that the fortune is five billion quintiplitilion unptuplatillion multuplatillion impossibidillion fantasticatrillion dollars.[citation needed] Whatever the amount, Scrooge never considers it to be enough; he believes that he has to continue to earn money by any means possible. A running gag is Scrooge always making profit on any business deal.[16]

Kitana: You can't do that.

Eddy: (groans) Come on!

Erza: Sorry.

Pancham: (wearing a yellow Fairy Tail symbol necklace) That's unfair!

Pancham is a mammalian, bipedal Pokémon that resembles a young panda. Its head and short, puffy tail are white. There are tufts of fur on top of its head and on its cheeks. There are black circles around its eyes, and the ears are also black. The upper body and hind feet are black, while the lower body is a dark gray. It has dark brown eyes with no visible irises. There are small, dark brown circular pads on the soles of its three-toed feet. It carries a small, green leaf in its mouth. Pancham tries to make itself serious towards its foes, but its glare is not so intimidating. If patted on the head, it can't help grinning. Pancham and its evolution, Pangoro, are the only known Pokémon that can learn Parting Shot.

Pokedex: Pancham, the Playful Pokémon. Though it tries to look tough, Pancham has trouble being taken seriously by opponents.

Everyone: (laughing)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Yuka: There they are.

Sherry: It looks like they're relaxing.

Spritzee: Yeah!

Vegeta: This is our opportunity to attack!

Shadow: Right...

Mewtwo: Let's get going.

Everyone: Okay... (jumps)

Natsu: It's you!

Vegeta: That's right!

Shadow: You'll pay for what happened to Lyon and Abomasnow!

Cloe: Right!

Ivy: Get ready for a battle!

Juri: C'mon! Show us what you're made of!

Charmeleon: Okay!

Sonic: (wearing a light blue Fairy Tail symbol on his chest) (running past everyone and stops) Hey, Shadow! Hey, Mewtwo!

Shadow: It's Sonic!

Mewtwo: And Jolteon!

Sonic the Hedgehog (ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ Sonikku za Hejjihoggu?) is the title character and main protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series and Sega's mascot. He is a fifteen-year-old, blue, anthropomorphic hedgehog gifted with the ability to run at the speed of sound and beyond, hence his name, and possesses as well lightning fast reflexes to match. As his species implies, Sonic can also roll up into a concussive ball, primarily to attack enemies. Ever since stepping into the battle against injustice, Sonic has been the champion of peace and is renowned the world over for saving it many times. Well-known for his legendary cocky attitude, easy-going demeanor and somewhat short temper, yet strong sense of justice, compassion, heart of gold and love for freedom and adventure, Sonic uses his abilities to protect the innocent of his world and those beyond from the forces of evil, especially his arch-nemesis Dr. Eggman who constantly seeks world domination. Sonic has been acknowledged as the most recognizable and famous character in the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise according to an official popularity poll in 2011.[6] Sonic has been described as being "like the wind"; a drifter that is always on the move and is noted for being free-spirited and adventurous. He values freedom above all else and lives his life according to his own rules rather than the standards of those around him and without concern for what others think,[30] and enjoys nothing more than traveling the world. Endowed with a strong passion for life, he is always moving forward to look for his next challenge, making his life a never-ending series of adventures. Because of his need for freedom, Sonic loathes the idea of being constrained,[31] such as in Sonic Adventure 2 where he could not stand being held up in a tiny cell. Sonic is most of the time easy-going, cool and care-free. However, he is often impatient, hates boredom and has a short temper.[3][32] Because of his impulsive nature, Sonic can be reckless and quick to act before thinking, throwing himself into trouble without a second thought and regardless of other's warnings.[32] Regardless, he is honest and always keeps his promises.[3] Sonic's personality is a juxtaposition of kindness and ferocity.[32] He is extremely benevolent, driven by his own strong sense of justice and fair play, and firmly stands for freedom, but he is never the one to rest in the face of injustice or oppression. He hates all evil, exploding with anger when witnessing it, and will do all he can to snuff it out,[32] throwing his life on the line without hesitation. However, he usually sees his heroics as an opportunity to have fun, making him a thrill-seeker. In times of crisis though, he is aggressive and focuses intensely on the task at hand as if his personality has undergone an astonishing change.[3] At the same time, Sonic has a big and gentle heart and is fully committed to help out and protect those in all kinds of trouble at any time, even if his actions will have ill consequences. Sonic has a lot of self-confidence and possesses a large ego to match it, making him sassy, quick-witted, cocky and sometimes overconfident. Possessing a narcissistic tongue, he often jokes around to light the mood, but will also take any opportunity to taunt his opponents. Despite this, he can be quite the gentleman when he wants to and be modest with fancy titles. Following his free-spirited nature, Sonic never dwells on the past or allows his loses or hurtful experiences to weight him down. Instead, he chooses to live in the present and always looks forward to his next adventure, while holding no regrets for whatever has transpired. Also, Sonic is incredibly strong of character and will: no matter the situation, he never doubts himself and will never give up no matter what. It is only in the moments of greatest loss that his macho and carefree appearance falls away. Sonic is extremely loyal to his friends and will risk his life for them without any due consideration.[32][3] While he can leave them hanging or even endanger them due to his fast-paced nature, and at times acts rude, Sonic never has any intention of making his friends unhappy and values them above all else. Equally, Sonic is always willing to accept help from his friends if offered, and will show great trust in them, though he is not above making mistrusting assumptions of them.[33] Regardless of the countless foes he has faced, Sonic tends to admire them for how powerful some of them are and how much fun they have given to him. Likewise, Sonic is shown to have a remarkable capacity to forgive, forgiving Silver and working with him after he had tried to kill him twice. Despite his outward demeanor, Sonic has shown to be much more insightful than he usually lets on, capable of seeing things others would have overlooked and can as well give valuable and comforting advice that drastically changes the outlook of others, such as Elise, Merlina and Blaze. This insight, combined with a charismatic personality, allows Sonic to get along with virtually anyone he meets even if at one point they were his enemies. Sonic has a fondness of the beauty of nature and he stands as a protector of it. He appreciates scenic views in Sonic Colors and showed anger and rage when he found out that Eggman was polluting Planet Wisp's beautiful environment. In Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), Sonic is also shown to have a fondness for locations that are filled with flowers, trees and other kinds of plants. Sonic has been shown to enjoy music, but seems to have an special interest in rock music.[34] Furthermore, it is displayed in Sonic Rush that Sonic also enjoys break dancing which is reflected in his Trick Actions. His battle moves in Sonic Battle are also based on break dancing, as mentioned in the attack descriptions. He also breakdances in numerous games usually when he is victorious. Sonic is known best for his speed, with the ability to run at speeds greater than Mach 1, which is at the blistering speed of 761 mph (1,225 km/h). This is evident in many games, where Sonic is recorded to run at speeds faster than 765 mph (1,231 km/h). It is also stated in the Sonic Adventure DX manual that "He's the world's fastest, hypersonic hedgehog" which is at a staggering speed ranging from 3,840 mph (6,180 km/h) to 7,680 mph (12,360 km/h). He is occasionally referred to as "the fastest thing alive," and is even noted to be the fastest being in the universe.[28] Additionally, he can run backwards at full speed just as well as forwards, as shown in the Team Sonic opening cut-scene of Sonic Heroes. Due to such speed, he is able to scale right up the walls of buildings, or similar structures, and can also run right over water. It is unknown how much faster Sonic can run beyond Mach 1, though it is on various occasions assumed that he can. In Sonic Battle, it is stated that he can move several times the speed of sound and when the Final Egg Blaster was about to fire, Sonic defeated Ultimate Emerl in less than 30 seconds. It is also believed that Sonic can move faster while in spinball form than running, possibly even reaching the speed of light as seen in Sonic Adventure, Sonic Adventure 2 and Sonic Heroes where he could utilize the Light Speed Attack and the Light Speed Dash to achieve light speed movements. Also, in Sonic Unleashed, the Checkpoints, which measure his speed (SPD) in-game, can clock Sonic going over 2,800 SPD; in comparison, the Light Speed Dash measures 396 SPD. This suggests that Sonic can move at speeds far greater than the speed of light. Sonic's speed does not seem to have certain weaknesses in that recklessness (the possibility of crashing into unintended targets) and "straight-line only" concepts are invoked, showing he has complete mastery over his speed. Sonic is additionally shown to be able to run in full tight circles, thus is not exposed to the impotency of only being able to run fast in straight lines. Should he be running at uncontrollable speeds, he can utilize the Drift to opportunely control his momentum and even crash into foes with it. Aside from running, Sonic can also apply his super speed for other abilities. He is able to heal himself by vibrating his body at supersonic speeds, launch shockwaves by spinning in his spinball form at high speeds and create barriers of super speed for a split second. Sonic can also set strong winds in motions with high-speed movements which he can use to attack opponents similar to aerokinesis. Sonic has shown astounding feats of kineticism, precision and has reaction time to match his speed. He possesses incredible acrobatic skills and agility, alongside astonishing reflexes, making him able to avoid sizably voluminous and minuscule obstacles with precise jumps and delicate movements despite their incoming speed, along side double jumps and wall jumps. When launched into the air, he can also perform several airborne tricks before landing on ground. He also has incredible jumping skills, allowing him to jump up to several hundred meters. In terms of physical prowess, Sonic has often been noted for lacking overall physical strength by comparison. Nevertheless, Sonic has demonstrated a small degree of superhuman strength (though nothing in comparison to Knuckles' strength). He is able to push things several times bigger and heavier than himself, carry beings as large as himself while still run at top speed, and his Spin Dash and other spin forms are strong enough to cut through metal, burrow through the ground, smash through surfaces by stomping, or break down walls. However, it is debatable whether the latters power comes from his super speed, his super strength, or a combination of both. Most of Sonic's fighting moves involve his feet and legs more than his hands, which suggests that Sonic's legs are more powerful than his arms; as seen in Sonic Adventure 2, he was able to topple the colossal Egg Golem with a single kick. This does not mean that Sonic's arms are not strong either as demonstrated in Sonic the Hedgehog CD where Sonic exhibited enough strength to tear robots apart by hands. At several times, Sonic has demonstrated great resilience to physical damage. He can survive getting caught in the crossfire from all angles by Eggman's robots (which only knocked him out cold briefly), and he can smash through several robots in a row with his fist without showing any sign of pain or injury. It is also worth noting that, for nearly all the battles Sonic has endured, he has never been crippled or displayed any serious injuries. It is also shown in various games that Sonic can survive free-falls from extreme heights, bordering at the edge of space. In Sonic Adventure, he fell face-first from a high point in the atmosphere twice, merely shaking it off after landing, and additionally in Sonic the Hedgehog 2 and Sonic &amp; Knuckles, Sonic is able to survive atmospheric reentry unharmed. Sonic also possesses an indomitable force of will; in situations where most others would give up and resign themselves to defeat or imprisonment, and in situations where he is severely outnumbered and out gunned, he always forges on, never loses faith in himself and never surrenders. This character trait is most noticeable in Sonic Unleashed, wherein, thanks to his will, he is one of the few people on the planet who is immune to the influence of Dark Gaia. This is also shown in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, where the Voxai Overmind attempts to use mind control on Sonic, and he resists when all other characters fail to do so, though he possessed some protection against it by having a Chaos Emerald filled with the Overmind's power. It appears once more in Sonic and the Black Knight, where he continues to fight Merlina despite having Caliburn broken in half and beaten to the point where he could barely stand. The only time his will did not work was in Sonic Rivals 2, when he was possessed by the Ifrit in Tails' story scenario. It is safe to assume though, that if he does get possessed, he does all he can to regain control. Sonic has also demonstrated the ability to harness the power of the Chaos Emerald for his own use. With a Chaos Emerald, Sonic can perform Chaos Powers, such as Chaos Control which lets him warp time and space, and occasionally gain a boost in power, and do have more abilities prior to chaos control. It is safe to say that Sonic is far stronger, faster and more skillful than he lets on. Only in truly bleak situations does he reveal his true power - his defeat of Ultimate Emerl,who had the abilities of every character and all seven Chaos Emeralds (therefore being mainly superior to him in almost every way possible), is a prime example of this. It would appear that his cockiness, overconfidence and reluctance to fight at full power stop him from truly being considered the most powerful character in the series. Also, Sonic is often reluctant to use his Chaos Powers, and relies more on his speed and other abilities in his arsenal. Despite not having received any known training in martial arts, the many years of battles Sonic has been through has made him a skilled fighter and a profound user of hand-to-hand combat, being able to go up against others with far more battle experience. It has also been noted by people, such as Blaze and Shadow, that Sonic's combat skills are always improving; in the different versions of Sonic Generations, Sonic was able to beat the Egg Emperor and Perfect Chaos on his own where he previously required additional support and power. In battle, Sonic mainly tend to use his legs and fast footwork to attack his opponents as his greatest strengths lies in his legs, though his is also shown to use his arms in battle as well. In hand-to-hand combat, Sonic makes use of his greater speed to deliver fast strikes to his opponents, allowing him to either deliver several strikes in a split second or strike foes with increased force. For stronger physical strikes, he tends to perform Spin Attacks, Spin Dashes and Homing Attacks. Sonic's Back-Grab in Super Smash Bros. Brawl has him backflip backwards (while holding the opponent), land on the ground, and kick the opponent at a decent knockback. His forward smash consists of Sonic swinging his arm around for a short time and then releasing a charged punch (which might resemble his buzzsaw type attacks, and resembles his wind-up punch from Sonic the Fighters). This attack is one of his most powerful smash attacks in terms of knockback. Also as a nod to his footwork, Sonic also at times like in Sonic Battle, applies some forms of Capoeira to his combative footwork, especially in his Sonic Flare attack. Even though he does not prefer to use weapons in combat (mainly dissing firearms as said in Shadow the Hedgehog), Sonic is shown to greatly excel in swordsmanship as seen in Sonic and the Black Knight. Even after just picked up a sword, Sonic was able to slay a dragon with swordplay and after receiving formal training from Caliburn, Sonic becomes capable of going up against and defeating several members of the Knights of the Round Table and King Arthur himself. By applying his speed to his swordplay, Sonic can make quick and swift slashes and as well become a buzzsaw with his sword by spinning. He also has basic knowledge of how to use a Piko Piko Hammer to fight as seen in Sonic Advance 3. Many of Sonic's fighting moves are variations on the tendency for hedgehogs to roll into tight balls for protection. Since his introduction in the first Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic's primary offensive maneuver is the basic Spin Attack. As Sonic jumps or runs, he curls up and spins into a spiky ball when in motion that can damage, destroy, mow down, or burrow through many obstacles or foes. Later games in the series expanded on this basic attack. Two of these enhancements are now basic moves: the Spin Dash was introduced in Sonic the Hedgehog 2 and involves Sonic spinning on the spot before blasting off at full speed, and the Homing Attack, officially introduced in Sonic Adventure, although unnamed variations of it appeared in Sonic 3 &amp; Knuckles and Sonic 3D Blast, in which Sonic dashes in midair toward a target. The Super Peel Out, or Figure 8 Dash, made its debut in Sonic the Hedgehog CD, but since has only had minor recurrences in the Archie Comic series and anime. In the Figure 8 Dash, Sonic stays pivoted in one place and his legs move fast enough to create the illusion of an infinity symbol (more correctly a Möbius strip) beneath him in red. He holds this and then blasts forward, and in Sonic CD, it shows that The Super peel Out can push Sonic out extremely fast speeds. Another technique, the Blue Tornado is when Sonic jumps into the air, and creates a whirlwind by circling a particular spot at high speeds which can throw his opponents into the air or blow away armor and weapons. Sonic Wind is when Sonic creates a cyclone of blue swirling winds and fires it at the opponent. One of Sonic's newest signature moves is the Sonic Boost, a technique which increases his speed further, where he envelopes himself in blue aura and turn himself into a projectile, allowing him to destroys any enemy caught in his path. He does not even need to have contact with the ground in order to execute the move and can use it to temporarily fly immense distances through midair. It is assumed that Sonic can control the strength or hardness of his quills. They appear to be extremely hard like buzzsaw blades when he is in spinball form, capable of shredding through several layers of reinforced steel to just about anything with enough speed. When he is not in spinball form, they appear soft and flimsy like rubber. In Sonic Heroes, his quills (and body) are durable enough to slice through battleships without even moving at the speed of sound. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, he can temporarily increase the durability of his quills to hit opponents in his Up Throw. In this move, he throws up an enemy, goes into a push-up type pose, and flares up and hardens his quills for the enemy to land on. In Sonic and the Secret Rings, during Dinosaur Jungle, Sonic mentions that his quills can sense danger, before being attacked by a dinosaur. In the Sonic Riders series, Sonic has proven himself as a world-class Extreme Gear rider and is able to go head-to-head with the best Extreme Gear riders the world has to offer, namely Jet the Hawk. It would appear that Sonic has a natural talent for Extreme Gear riding, as he quickly grasped the controls on his first try and can perform several advanced techniques, despite being self-taught. After the events of Sonic Free Riders, Sonic can be considered the best Extreme Gear rider in the world, as he was able to beat Metal Sonic, who at that point possessed all the data and skills of the world's best Extreme Gear riders, in a race. In Sonic Generations, Sonic is shown to transfer his speed throughout various parts of his body (which may explain why he is able to boost in midair from a stationary position, negating certain physics), and on the second act of Planet Wisp, Sonic can even transfer to objects, as he can force a coal-carrying platform to speed up its movement by using his pure speed to make it go faster, and overtake other platforms (as well as crash into and break them). By using all seven Chaos Emeralds, Sonic can enter a Super State, transforming him into Super Sonic. This is by far Sonic's most frequently used transformation. In this state he can fly, is faster, stronger and nearly invincible. He does, however, need Rings to maintain this transformation or else he will revert to normal. In Sonic the Hedgehog 3 &amp; Knuckles, Sonic also possesses an extended and more powerful form of Super Sonic, called Hyper Sonic, which he can assume with the seven Super Emeralds. This form basically shares the same powers and traits as Super Sonic, but they are all upgraded and more powerful than Super Sonic's. In Sonic and the Secret Rings, by harnessing the World Rings of rage, hatred, and sadness, Sonic can become Darkspine Sonic, a powerful form powered by his emotions at Shahra's death. In this state, Sonic can fly, has greater strength, unlimited use of the Soul Gauge powers and has pyrokinetic abilities that gives him fire-based attacks. Because of the intense emotions sealed inside the World Rings that Sonic used to transform, however, Sonic becomes slightly darker and more violent. In Sonic and the Black Knight Sonic is able to transform into Excalibur Sonic by using the power of the four sacred swords. This form grants him a strong golden armor with a red cape, the ability to fly, greater strength and the power to wield the legendary sacred sword, Excalibur. In Sonic Unleashed, Sonic unwillingly gains the power to turn into a werewolf-like version of himself named Sonic the Werehog at night time by absorbing the energies from Dark Gaia. In this state, he loses his trademark speed, but still retains his lightning reflexes and agility. He also gains super strength, the ability to stretch his arms, and limited energy manipulation. While Sonic's strong will prevents him from going bonkers like other people affected by Dark Gaia, he does gain some minor feral behavior. He permanently lost this transformation after his battle with Dark Gaia. By harness different variants of Hyper-go-on from Wisps, Sonic can use certain Color Powers to transform into a specific form, such as a drill, a laser or even a fireball, with the Color Power depending on the type of Wisp. The forms invoked by the Color Powers include the Cyan Laser, Yellow Drill, Blue Cube, Green Hover, Pink Spikes, Purple Frenzy, Violet Void, Orange Rocket, Red Burst, Indigo Asteroid, Magenta Rhythm, Crimson Eagle, Ivory Lightning, Gray Quake, or Black Bomb. These transformations do only last for a few moments however, and requires more Hyper-go-on to be maintained. Sonic is incapable of swimming and sinks like a stone in water, which may be due to aquaphobia (Sonic has been stated to believe that if he falls in water, he will be trapped and no one would be able to get him out),[13] though he does not demonstrate that fear very often. A slight exception being in Super Smash Bros. Brawl where he is able swim very briefly before drowning (although it is more of flopping around like a fish rather than actually swimming). In some games Sonic can bypass water while running across its surface, while in others he can survive extended periods underwater by breathing air bubbles, in most 3D games however he drowns instantly on contact with water. Sonic usually avoids water and in Mario &amp; Sonic at the Olympic Games and Mario &amp; Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games, Sonic is the only character to wear a life-preserver. Yuji Naka has also stated that if Sonic does not sleep for eight hours during the night, it would spoil his running.[35] In the games, Sonic has encountered many people and throughout his adventures, he has received many friends and foes alike. Sonic is well-known with his brotherly relationship with Tails, his friendly rivalry with Knuckles and his fierce arch-rivalry with Shadow. Sonic's arch-enemy is Dr. Eggman, but Sonic has come across even greater enemies throughout his adventures.

Jolteon: Did we miss a party?!

Jolteon is a quadruped, mammalian Pokémon. It is covered in yellow fur with a spiky fringe around its tail, and a white ruff around its neck. In addition to the ability to become sharp like needles, Jolteon's fur also amplifies the electrical charges produced by its cells. It can also store and generate negative ions in its fur, which create a sparking noise. Its ears are large and pointed, and its eyes and small nose are black. It has slender legs and small paws, each with three toes and a pink paw pad. This Pokémon is most often found in cities and towns under the ownership of Trainers.

Pokedex: Jolteon, the Lightning Pokémon. When angered or frightened, the hairs on Jolteon's body become like needles that are fired at its opponents. It absorbs charged atoms and can produce 10,000 volts of electricity.

Natsu: Nope!

Charmeleon: It's getting started!

Sonic: Cool!

Jolteon: Right!

Shadow: (growls) We thought we got rid of you!

Sonic: Sorry, Shadow!

Jolteon: But, you can't get rid of us that easily!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Goku: (wearing an orange Fairy Tail symbol on his chest) And that's the truth!

Vegeta: Goku!

Goku (孫 悟空, Son Gokū), born Kakarot (カカロット, Kakarotto), is the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball metaseries created by Akira Toriyama. He is the adoptive grandson of Grandpa Gohan, the husband of Chi-Chi, the father of Gohan and Goten, the grandfather of Pan, and later the great-great-grandfather of Goku Jr. Cheerful, courageous and also a bit naive, Goku is a Saiyan originally sent to Earth as an infant with the mission to destroy it. However, an accident alters his memory, causing him to grow up pure-hearted and later become Earth's greatest defender, as well as the informal leader of the Z Fighters.[11] Throughout his life, he trains hard and strives to be the greatest warrior possible, while at the same time using his amazing strength and skills to uphold peace.[16] Goku has spiky black hair that never changes throughout the franchise. He is most commonly seen wearing his trademark orange/red/golden gi over a dark blue undershirt. The gi has featured Master Roshi's, Kami's, and King Kai's kanji on its left side (over the heart). It is also featured on the back. After the Frieza Saga, no symbols appear and Goku's gi turns a darker orange. He wears dark blue wristbands, along with dark blue boots with a red border that are outfitted with yellow/beige laces. He originally wore a blue obi over his waist, although after the Frieza Saga this was changed to a blue sash. During Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F", Goku wore a new version of his orange gi, featuring a new kanji, lacking the dark blue undershirt and wears black wristbands and obi. At the end of Dragon Ball Z, Goku now wears a turqoise gi with a white sash, orange wristbands, dark green pants, and black kung fu shoes with orange stockings. As a kid, he has a tail due to his Saiyan heritage and also wields the Power Pole. He did not wear the blue undershirt and boots until his teenage and adult years, instead wearing simple shoes. At times, Goku has been seen wearing different clothing,[18][19][20] such as a gray business suit and tie.[21] Most notably, after training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and in the nine days before the Cell Games, he wears casual Earth clothing consisting of an orange-and-black long-sleeved jacket, a white undershirt, lime green pants, and brown boots. Goku's skin tone changes from a pale tone to a darker and almost tan tone at the end of Dragon Ball Z, continuing into Dragon Ball GT. His outfit in the GT series consists of a blue gi with a white sash, pink wristbands, ochre pants, and black kung fu shoes with white stockings. As a Super Saiyan 4, he completely loses his gi and his body is covered with scarlet fur. His tail returns, although it changes from brown to the more reddish color. His trademark hairstyle is gone, making his hair longer and even more wild. His eyes change to golden-yellow and has a red-lining around them. His wristbands and stockings turn blue while his sash changes to a stone blue color. Son Goku (孫悟空) is a Buddhist name that means "The Child Aware of Emptiness" and comes from his character development based on Sun Wukong (in Chinese and Japanese: 孫悟空; Sūn means "grandchild" in both languages and implies his origin as a monkey, and Wùkōng means "Aware of Emptiness") from Journey to the West. The name "Goku" means "awakened to emptiness"; the Go syllable means "Enlightenment", and the Ku syllable means "Sky or Emptiness". Son (孫) is also a common Chinese surname. Goku is known for his cheerful, energetic personality and his love of competition; specifically sport fighting and eating. He will eat anything.[3] He has remarkable intuition at seeing the good in others in spite of their actions, though his capacity for forgiving his enemies has occasionally been criticized as excessive; Goku, for the most part, only fights to win, and spares his enemies after defeating them only for them to attack him when his back is turned.[22][23] His staggering power is simultaneously reined in and enhanced by his fierce loyalty and morality. Goku can also be very blunt, and not afraid to express his opinion in a discussion, such as when he questioned Krillin's marriage to Android 18. Despite his kind-hearted nature, Goku can feel incredible anger in cases of extreme turmoil, such as the death of a close friend/relative, or when someone murders many innocents needlessly. He has a simple, practical view of the world and is somewhat naive to the world around him. Because of this, many characters incorrectly assume him to be somewhat stupid, although once he has a basic understanding of things, he learns very quickly. His most remarkable ability is his will to succeed, his tenacity and persistence. He is always determined to push himself beyond his limitations, and never give up even when the odds are stacked against him.[23] Goku is pure of heart, possessing no negative feelings or thoughts. He is also portrayed to be very innocent as a child, because of growing up in Mount Paozu and not having met anyone other than his grandpa until he meets Bulma. During his childhood, a recurring gag early in the series is that he is incapable of telling the difference between a male and a female without physically touching them, which often gets him into trouble.[24] Notable of these occurrences are in the scene where he removes Bulma's panties while she slept and is horrified to discover that she had no testicles (which was also adapted in the movie Dragon Ball: The Path to Power),[25] and later when he first meets Chi-Chi and she pushes him off of the Flying Nimbus after he patted her genitals with his foot.[26] He eventually outgrew this once old enough to understand the difference. This trait was also referenced in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, where Android 18 attempted to fight Goku due to paranoia that Goku would touch her there, with Goku explaining that he knows better now. In addition, during his youth, he seemed to not understand the concept of pornography, as when Bulma discovered her father's secret stash of porn magazines with Goku nearby, Goku thought the girls were too poor to afford clothes, causing Bulma to angrily tell him that they were not poor.[27] It is often teased that Goku is scared of his wife's temper (as joked by Master Roshi upon Goku's refusal to come back to Earth after the Frieza Saga: "He's scared of the one thing that's stronger than a Super Saiyan- his wife!") Goku is shown to suffer from severe trypanophobia, or the fear of medical needles, but this only occurs in the anime.[28] He showed his fear for them twice in Dragon Ball Z, and three times during Dragon Ball GT. The first time was after his battle with Vegeta, and when he was taken to Wukong Hospital. The second time he showed his fear of needles was after the fight with Captain Ginyu on Namek, while he was on his way to recover in a Medical Machine. In Dragon Ball GT, it was shown when Goku, Pan, and Trunks brought an injured boy to planet Pital. The second time, during his first battle against Baby Vegeta, he was blasted into Sugoroku Space, where he witnessed a hologram of Chi-Chi that threw a gigantic needle at him. Lastly, Goku showed his fear after learning from Pan that the Four-Star Dragon Ball was coming out of his forehead, worrying that he would need a shot. During his fight with Oceanus Shenron, Goku states that he does not mind being nude in public. This fact is also supported before going for a swim to find a Dragon Ball on Gelbo, during which he takes off his clothes in front of Doma and his granddaughter Pan without hesitation or embarrassment. He also gets upset when Pan tells him to put his clothes back on, refusing to go swimming clothed. Goku seems to think very little of his brother Raditz and late father, Bardock, believing them to be vicious, selfish beings like most other Saiyans; however, he never knew of his father's change of heart. Indeed, when he first learned of his Saiyan heritage, he rejected it out of horror and disgust at being from a race of vicious killers, though he ultimately embraced his heritage after hearing Vegeta's last words during the battle with Frieza on Namek, fighting him to avenge the loss of his race as well as all of the other innocents whom Frieza had killed. While Goku is ultimately kindhearted, forgiving, and unquestionably loyal to the side of good, and did not inherit any of the inherently evil traits of his heritage, his Saiyan bloodline and its traits for combat have played small or moderate role in his judgement. He chose to remain in space after Frieza's first defeat rather than return home soon, and did not come home to his family until two years later, when the restored Frieza was heading to Earth. When he trained Gohan and learned that his son had enough dormant power to destroy Cell, he chose not to train himself and his son for one more year, because rather than becoming strong enough to defeat Cell himself, he planned on sending his own son to fight the monster, gambling that Gohan would awaken his hidden power just in time during his struggling fight against Cell and ultimately win. He even went as far as giving a Senzu Bean to Cell so that Gohan gets a fair match against him, rather than a better chance to win and save the world. Also, after his death during the Cell Games, he chose not to be revived and return to his family to raise his still young son. He reasoned that Earth is repeatedly in danger because of his enemies and may become safer if he did not come back. Despite this, after almost all other fighters had faced their downfall, Goku is eventually revived due to Earth and the whole universe being in danger because of Super Buu. From his mid-teens to early thirties, Goku became a famous celebrity on Earth for his defeat of King Piccolo, with several reporters being amazed that Yajirobe was a friend of his during Vegeta and Nappa's attack on Earth. Proceeding the events of the Androids Saga, Goku appears to have been largely forgotten in favor of the following World Martial Arts champion, Mr. Satan. However some time between the defeat of the Shadow Dragons and one hundred years post-hence, Goku is once again revered as a hero and a giant statue of him is displayed in the World Martial Arts Tournament stadium, as shown near the end of Dragon Ball GT.[13]

Goku: Yo, Vegeta!

Vegeta: I thought you were gone!

Goku: (laughing)

Vegeta: (growls)

Goku: Now, we're having a party!

Sonic: Right!

Ivy: Hmph! We'll take you on, too!

Cloe: Get ready!

Jolteon: We're always ready!

Sonic: Yeah!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Chun-Li: (wearing a white Fairy Tail symbol on her left leg) Juri!

Juri: Uh-oh...

Chun-Li (春麗 Chun Rii?, Chinese Simplified: 春丽) is a character in the Street Fighter series. She is the first female player character that appears in the series, and the first playable female character to appear in a 1-on-1 fighting game. Introduced in Street Fighter II, Chun-Li was the only female character in the game, as well as one of the youngest fighters, and while not as physically powerful as the other characters, she is by far the quickest. Her most famous attack is the Hyakuretsukyaku ("Hundred Rending Legs", commonly known as the "Lightning Kick"), where she repeatedly kicks her opponent from a tilted standing position with incredible speed. Chun-Li's name is Mandarin, (春, chun, "spring"; 丽, lì, "beautiful"), which means she is a single young girl filled with the beauty of spring. Older official sources from the early 90's indicate Chung was Chun-Li's surname, although it is worth noting this could very well not be the case anymore. In the live-action Street Fighter movie, Chun-Li was given the surname Zang/Xiang, but Capcom has not officially recognized it. Chun-Li's appearance has differed several times in the Street Fighter series, as well as in official art and cameos she has made in other works. She is known for her very muscular thighs. Chun-Li wears a qipao, a Chinese dress imported over from Manchuria that became popular among girls during the early 20th century. Her outfit is modified to allow a far wider range of movement than a normal qipao. She also wears white combat boots and a blue leotard with dark brown sheer pantyhose and blue panties underneath with her qipao. Her qipao is blue with golden accents. She was originally supposed to wear a peach-colored qipao, as seen in her in-game profile and ending in the original Street Fighter II. During the period covered in Street Fighter Alpha, she wore an embroidered vest, unitard and athletic shoes, as well as studded wristbands. It is unclear why she chose to stop using this outfit and switch to the qipao in subsequent Street Fighter games. With the switch to the qipao, she also swapped her wristbands for large spiked bracelets. In the Street Fighter Alpha: The Animation movie, her vest has changed to red instead of blue. In Street Fighter IV, Chun-Li's alternate outfit consists of a black sleeveless evening gown with gold accents at the bottom. She wears a black and gold sash held by a red rope-like belt. The outfit is completed with red shoes, gold earrings and black and gold bracelets. The outfit resembles the clothes she wore in one of the episodes of the American cartoon series Street Fighter. In various official art, she has also been shown in her police outfit, as well as (presumably) her favorite casual attire: a varsity-style jacket, T-shirt, jeans and white tennis shoes. It has been shown in some official art that when wearing her casual attire she also wears her Alpha wristbands. Her hairstyle is called "ox horns", a typical style in which Chinese children dress their hair; depictions of girls in Chinese paintings frequently show girls in ox horns. During the Alpha series, she chose to wear them unadorned, while in the remaining games, she uses silk brocades and ribbons to cover them, colored white to signify the mourning of her father. These silk brocades and ribbons that cover them are sometimes called bao. In Street Fighter IV, when wearing her alternate costume, she wears her ox horns unadorned, just like in her Alpha appearance, only this time it's held by red ropes with golden balls at the tip. In Street Fighter II V, Chun-Li wore her hair up in one in a bun or sometimes in a ponytail. Later, when Bison brainwashed her, Chun-Li's hair was let loose. Chun-Li's original personality was depicted as a cheerful young lady who worships Ryu as her hero or idol, much like Sakura. As her story underwent development, she became more resourceful and dedicated, with a strong sense of justice. She strongly believes in protecting the innocent, yet she has no qualms with fighting. She is a highly disciplined, seasoned, and courageous warrior, and is often the voice of reason. As a detective of Interpol, she takes her work very seriously, yet she also has an elegant, sweet, and feminine personality. When it comes to fighting, Chun-Li tends to get quite competitive with other fighters and does not take defeats kindly, but after her fights, she often becomes allies - and in some cases, friends. Additionally, she has shown great resilience and determination in pursuing intense rivals, such as Bison and Juri. Chun-Li is the original fast character in the Street Fighter series, utilizing multiple rapid attacks rather than the slow damaging strikes of larger characters like Zangief. Her agile and swift movements are a favorite amongst game-players. It is interesting to note that in the early days of arcade fighting games, many other female characters played in a similarly speedy style, following the example set by Chun-Li. In previous games (mainly Street Fighter II) she was basically a charge character along with Guile and E. Honda but her style was changed in later games to give her a more technical feel as well as her trademark "speed" granted to the player. In almost every game, Chun-Li's signature move is the Hyakuretsukyaku, which was her ability to throw multiple kicks in one sitting. Its easy accessibility (bluntly pressing a kick button rapidly) has become a staple in many games. Her Spinning Bird Kick acts like Ryu's and Ken's own Tatsumaki Senpukyaku. Chun-Li can also wall-jump, meaning that pressing in the opposite direction after touching the wall during a jump will allow her to bounce off of it. While jumping, she can perform a Stomp Kick on top of her opponent's heads. Beginning with Street Fighter Alpha, this move was replaced by the Sen'en Shuu, which was an overhead drop kick which knocked the opponent down. This, in itself, was replaced by the Hazanshu in Street Fighter III, which was a similar move where Chun-Li flipped in the air before attacking with her overhead kick. She also regained her Spinning Bird Kick in that game. Her Kakukyakuraku was basically a move where she flips in the air and drop kicks her opponents on the head, causing them to fall down. This was replaced in Street Fighter III with the "Tenshin Shuu Kyaku" which requires her to jump all the way behind the opponent to attack, but also lets her combo afterward. Her trademark projectile is called the Kikoken, and has alternately been a motion attack and a charge attack depending on the game. Her Tenshokyaku enabled her to jump in the air and perform 3-4 consecutive kicks that can damage air born opponents. Other notable moves that have appeared include the Sou Hakkei, a powerful palm strike that Chun-Li can do in her X-ISM mode in Street Fighter Alpha 3; the Reishiki Kikou Ken, a toned-down version of the Kikosho as it appeared in the Alpha games that Chun-Li can do at any time in the Marvel vs. Capcom series; and the Tenshin Embu in SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos, a command grab similar to Yun and Yang's Zenpou Tenshin that does no damage but leaves the opponent open to a combo. Chun-Li's first Super Combo, the Senretsukyaku, was an extended Hyakuretsukyaku that moved Chun-Li forward and could go through fireballs. Her Kikosho, which she received in Street Fighter Alpha, was a stationary ball of energy that could hit attacks coming from above and in front. Her Hazan Tenshou Kyaku was a powered-up version of the Tenshokyaku. These moves received typical power increases in the Marvel vs. Capcom series. Her appearance in Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike saw her retain only one Super Combo from before, the Kikosho, in a version that more resembled the Vs. version than the original Alpha version. Her two new Super Arts were the Houyoku Sen, a re-imagined Senretsukyaku that was made up of two flurries of rapid kicks followed by a final kick that sent the opponent upward; and the Tensei Ranka, an aerial flip-kick that ended with a final kick crashing straight downward. In Street Fighter IV, Chun-Li gains a new Ultra Combo called Hosenka. It is very much like Houyoku Sen, except instead of kicking the opponent away after the Hyakuretsukyaku, she kicks the opponent upwards and does a powered-up Spinning Bird Kick, which causes a tornado and does significant damage. She then kicks the opponent up into the air with a lot of force, landing gracefully after the opponent falls back on to the floor. In Super Street Fighter IV, the Kikosho returns as Chun-Li's second Ultra Combo. The Kikosho animation is nearly identical to what is depicted in Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike. In crossover games, Chun-Li gains a Hyper Combo called Shichisei Senkuu Kyaku. Chun-Li passes through the opponent with a powerful kick. As the two are momentarily paused mid-air, the screen turns black and the kanji of the Hyper Combo's name appears on the screen, with the screen flashing afterwards.

Chun-Li: Hmph! Juri! You're under arrest!

Juri: Well, you show up quick...

Chun-Li: That's right! I finally found you!

Juri: Hmph! You're so mean!

Chun-Li: Don't escape this time!

Juri: (yawns) You're still playing cop...

Chun-Li: This is serious!

Ivy: Hmph! Let's fight for it!

Chun-Li: I guess I have no choice...

Sherry: C'mon! Let's do this!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: Hm... (looks up) Huh?

Rainbow: (wearing a rainbow Fairy Tail symbol on her left side of her face) Looks like they need our help...

Shuckle: (wearing a rainbow Fairy Tail symbol necklace) Right!

Shuckle is a Pokémon that resembles a small turtle. Its body is yellow and appears soft. Until they are in use, Shuckle's limbs appear limp. It is encased in a very hard red shell that has many holes in it. The holes in its shell are rimmed with white. Rather than actively hunting and foraging for food like most other Pokémon, it collects Berries and stores them in its shell. The Berries inside are liquefied and fermented by Shuckle's digestive juices, which it then consumes. These juices are also used to dissolve rocks so Shuckle can hide under them. It can be found in the mountains.

Pokedex: Shuckle, the Mold Pokémon. When Shuckle places organic materials in its husk-like shell, the items are transformed into a unique juice. Shuckle are naturally shy and are most often found hiding beneath rocks.

Rainbow: (grabs everyone's weapons)

Sherry: Hey!

Spritzee: Give those back!

Rainbow: No way! Here!

Erza: (cataches the weapons) Thanks...

Blaziken: Now, you're unarmed!

Ivy: Give those back!

Erza: Not until you tell the truth...

Yuka: Alright. We'll tell you.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Sherry: Our true motive is for punishment.

Chun-Li: Punishment?

Jasmine: What do you mean?

Yuka: We felt guilty of what happen to the village.

Sherry: So, our days were painful and we have to follow Lyon and Abomasnow for it!

Kitana: I felt sorry of you...

Jade: Right...

Vegeta: (growls)

Spongebob: We understand!

Squirtle: So, we'll forgive you!

Spritzee: You do?!

Flapjack: Yeah!

Sherry: Thank you!

Spongebob: You're welcome! (chuckles)

Vegeta: But, I'm still your rival, Goku!

Goku: Okay!

Vegeta: This is to be taken seriously!

Goku: Alright.

Vegeta: (sighs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ultear: Hm...

Meowstic: They give up...

Ultear: Pathetic... Siegrain, did you hear that?

Siegrain: Yes...

Latios: We did...

Ultear: Well, we lost.

Meowstic: Right...

Siegrain: But, next time, we'll have nobody to interrupted our plans...

Latios: Right...

Ultear: We'll see you in Era!

Siegrain: Okay...

Meowstic: Bye-bye...

_The Next Day... _

Lucy: Hey, Gray!

Gray: What is it?

Gardevoir: You have a scar.

Beartic: A scar?

Lucy: Yeah! That's going to be permanent!

Gray: Actually, I like it.

Gardevoir: You like that scar?!

Beartic: Yeah! That makes us cool!

Gray: Right!

Together: (sighs) Typical...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Eddy: C'mon, Erza!

Pancham: Just take the money!

Erza: I told you ''no'' already!

Blaziken: Stop asking!

Erza: But, we'll take the key...

Eddy: A key?!

Lucy: Yes...! Thank you, Erza!

Eddy: You're taking a stupid key?!

Gardevoir: It's not stupid, Eddy!

Lucy: Yeah!

Eddy: (groans)

Pancham: Hmph!

Erza: (sighs)

Lucy: This is the best!

Gardevoir: Yeah! Now, we have 5 Celestial Zodiac Gate Keys!

Lucy: Right!

Natsu: No big deal!

Gray: Right...!

Charmeleon:That doesn't seem that special!

Beartic: Yeah!

Lucy: Shut up! It is to me!

Gardevoir: Yeah!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Luffy: Huh?!

Oscar: What's wrong?!

Luffy: My ship! It's gone!

Everyone: Eh?!

Lucy: Now, how are we gonna get home?!

Don Patch: Swim!

FarFetch'd: Great idea!

Bea: Not!

Matt: (wearing a dark blue Fairy Tail symbol on his chest) Hey!

Everyone: Huh?!

Matt (Japanese: ウシオ Ushio) is one of the Admins of Team Aqua. Matt is a Team Aqua Admin in the Generation III games, as well as their remakes, Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. In Pokémon Ruby, he makes only two cameos - at Meteor Falls and Seafloor Cavern, alongside Archie and Shelly. He does not have an active role in the storyline and cannot be battled. Magma Admin Tabitha fulfills the role he has in Sapphire. In Pokémon Sapphire, the player confronts him twice. The first time is when he brings the Meteorite stolen from Meteor Falls to Mt. Chimney and the player must battle him before battling Archie. He later assists the Aqua Leader in stealing the Submarine Explorer 1, and must then be battled at Team Aqua Hideout. In Pokémon Emerald, he is seen only once, when the player must battle him at Team Aqua Hideout. In Pokémon Omega Ruby, Magma Admin Courtney fulfills Matt's roles.

Shelly: (wearing a white Fairy Tail symbol on her left side of the stomach) Is this your ship?!

Shelly (Japanese: イズミ Izumi) is one of the Admins of Team Aqua. Shelly is a Team Aqua Admin in the Hoenn-based Generation III games, as well as their remakes, Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. In Pokémon Alpha Sapphire, it is stated that Shelly used to work for Devon Corporation, which helped Team Aqua gain access to their research. In Pokémon Ruby, she makes only one cameo, at Seafloor Cavern, alongside Archie and Matt. She does not have an active role in the storyline and cannot be battled. Magma Admin Courtney fulfills the role that Shelly has in Sapphire and Emerald. In Pokémon Sapphire and Emerald, the player confronts her twice: the first time when she raids the Weather Institute to steal a Castform, and later, when she assists Archie at the Seafloor Cavern. In Pokémon Omega Ruby, Magma Admin Tabitha fulfills Shelly's roles.

Luffy: Yeah! You found it!

Archie: (wearing a blue Fairy Tail symbol on his chest) We're just doing our job!

Archie (Japanese: アオギリ Aogiri) is the head of Team Aqua. He is the only character in the games to have the Trainer class Aqua Leader (Japanese: アクアだんリーダー Team Aqua Leader). In Pokémon Ruby, Archie helps the player against Team Magma. He does not have an active role in the storyline and cannot be battled. In Pokémon Sapphire and their remakes, he first appears in the Oceanic Museum in Slateport City, trying to steal the Devon Goods from Captain Stern. Later, Team Aqua members steal a Meteorite from Professor Cozmo and try to turn Mt. Chimney into a lake. Then, after Shelly raids the Weather Institute, Archie steals the RedS/Blue OrbAS from Mt. Pyre. Later, he and the Team Aqua members turn up in Slateport again as Captain Stern announces a discovery he has made about a seafloor cavern. Team Aqua promptly steals the Submarine Explorer 1 that Captain Stern has built and goes for the Seafloor Cavern to awaken Kyogre. In Pokémon Emerald, he also appears in the Oceanic Museum in Slateport City as the player delivers the Devon Goods to Captain Stern, just like in Sapphire. Then Archie tries to stop Team Magma at Meteor Falls and Mt. Chimney. Later in the game, he again steals both the Red Orb and the Submarine Explorer 1 and awakens Kyogre another time.

Bo-bobo: How did you find it?!

Shelly: It was stranded in sea!

Luffy: That figures...

Archie: Good thing we saw it!

Luffy: Right! Could you take us home?!

Matt: Sure!

Shelly: Hop right in!

Everyone: Okay!

Moka: Before you go, here! (gives them Pokeballs)

Erza: Thanks...

Moka: They contain Skarmory, Regice, Infernape, and Fenniken. Take care of them...

Everyone: Right!

Moka: Good-bye!

Everyone: Bye! We'll visit you!

Moka: Right!

Lyon: Hey, Sherry.

Sherry: Yeah?

Abomasnow: Are guilds fun?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_At Era..._

Siegrain: Hello, Ultear and Meowstic. Hello, Satsuki.

Sieghart: How are you?

Sieghart was an extremely strong and talented elemental master who has the ability to create, control and manipulate all elemental forces of water, fire, earth, air, quintessence/aether, nether, poison, darkness, light, energy, and to some extent even time and space. He was loosely associated with Demon Card, in that it happened to assist his quest to "preserve time". According to him, the power of Etherion is a direct threat to time itself, and after he takes care of Elie 3173. Sieghart is a serious person. He is very adamant about his purpose of protecting the flow of time, and will do anything to fulfill that purpose. He lighten and warms up considerably after joining up with Haru's group, but remains a composed and reserved person. Sieghart is an elementalist; a very powerfully skilled magician who excels at controlling and manipulating more than just the four elements; such as Quintessence/Aether, void, lightning/electricity, poison, energy, plasma, space, time, light, darkness/shadows, magnetism, gravity, and electromagnetism. He has, on numerous occasions, been referred to as a magician with extraordinarily strong magical potential, earning himself the title "Elemental Master". As such, he is capable of using advanced-level magic, including space magic such as Altair. Sieghart has been shown to be able to control a time rift and create a magical barriers; Sieghart creates one to preserve Resha Valentine's grave. As a result, the grave is not affected by the passing of time, not even when Haru's party finds it 50 years later. Later in the series, Sieghart is revealed to be able to control time, albeit on a very small scale; he sends a dove bearing several letters fifty years into the future in an attempt to help Haru and his friends. In terms of strength, Sieghart is said to be equal to the Oracion Seis at the start of the series, and later gains an enormous boost to his abilities, to the extent of being able to defeat all of the Oracion Seis using only a single spell. Sieg Hart is also able to create magic items such as a sword that absorbs magical energy, thus enabling him to defeat 1000 Mildean mages. Sieg Hart is also able to kill Haja the Infinite, leader of the Oracion Seis, despite the latter's infinite amount of magic, albeit after a battle that lasted whole seven days and nights. Due to him controlling many more elements than just the first four best-known elements (Water, Fire, Earth, Air), Seighart could also freely control and manipulate the weather and its various aspects and forms. However, he has not be seen doing so.

Satsuki: Good.

Ultear: Right...

Siegrain: Anyway, I'm disappointed about Deliora's fate.

Latios: Right...

Ultear: It was all thanks to my mother! She did this!

Sieghart: Calm down... Don't be mad...

Ultear: I know... But, her magic is powerful.

Siegrain: It is.

Ultear: Also, about Natsu and Charmeleon...

Latios: They're strong, indeed...

Siegrain: Right...

Satsuki: Now, what's next?

Siegrain: Next time, for my next plan, we must be stronger, and we will be there soon.

Sieghart: Since he's the son of Igneel.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: We're home!

Luffy: Yeah!

Bo-bobo: Finally!

Goku: Right!

Archie: Hm...

Flapjack: So, are you going to take care of Bubbie?!

Shelly: Of course. Our members are very loyal and they do what we say.

Matt: Right!

Luffy: That's good!

Spongebob: Yeah!

Erza: But, there's still going to be punishment.

Natsu: C'mon!

Gray: Yeah!

Shelly: What about us?

Erza: None of you will recieve punishment.

Bea: That's good!

Blaziken: Except for Luffy...

Luffy: What?! Unfair!

Happy: Aye!

Erza: I don't care!

Blaziken: You'll get punishment!

Everyone: (laughs)

Natsu: Stop laughing!

Lucy: But, what kind of punishment is it?

Gardevoir: No idea... But, I don't want to think about it.

Lucy: Me, too!


	19. Episode 19: Body Swap

Episode 19: Body Swap

Everyone: Hey! We're home!

Mirajane: Welcome back!

Lopunny: How are you?!

Natsu: Better than ever!

Charmeleon: Right!

Mirajane: That's great!

Lopunny: Your Charmander had evolve into Charmeleon!

Charmeleon: That's right! I'm a lot stronger now!

Natsu: That's why he's my partner!

Erza: Anyway, where's Makarov and Donphan?

Bouquet: They went somewhere.

Misaki: They'll return soon.

Primeape: Right!

Natsu: That's good...

Charmeleon: Yeah...

Lucy: But, what kind of punishment?!

Gardevoir: Someone tell us!

Wabaka: Well, you're lucky...

Wakaba Mine (ワカバ・ミネ Wakaba Mine) is a veteran Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild. He is a long-time friend of Macao Conbolt,[1] acting as his adviser during Macao's tenure as the guild's Fourth Guild Master.[3] Wakaba is a man of average height, distinguishable by his brown hair, which is kept in an ostentatious pompadour-like style that protrudes frontwards from the top of his head in a large, curly and fluffy tuft. He is almost always seen with his eyes either closed or semi-open; they seem to have light-colored pupils, as shown when Wakaba opens one of them to display his surprise.[4] His physique is peculiar in the fact that, despite Wakaba having quite a large belly, his abdominal and pectorals are well-defined.[2] His guild mark is yellow in color, and is located near his left pectoral.[5] He also seems to have mildly hairy legs.[1] After the seven-year time skip, Wakaba loses his signature pompadour to what appears to be a receding hairline, gaining a straighter-looking hair style; this being slicked upwards in a spiked shape. He also gains wrinkles on his face, and has grown a thick, pointed beard on his chin.[3] His outfit usually consists of a loose, light green shirt decorated with many motifs of stylized dark-colored flowers with five petals, a pair of pants cut down below Wakaba's knees (held up by a light belt adorned with many black stars partially hidden by his shirt) and sandals held up by striped bands.[1] He wears another, darker pair of short pants and simple dark shoes during his first appearance.[6] In his youth, he donned more serious attires, which included a leather jacket of sorts and a pair of sunglasses, together with simple pants and shoes.[7][8] After the disappearance of the 3rd master Makarov Dreyar and many prominent guild members, Wakaba switches to a simpler, less flamboyant outfit, consisting of a light-colored jacket with dark fur trimmings on its edges and dark cuffs. He wears this jacket over a simple shirt, with another black undershirt visible from its open collar. He has light pants matching his jacket, with large hemlines and a thin line going down each leg's side, combined with simple dark shoes.[9] Wakaba is an extremely caring man, and is often seen in the company of his fellow guildmate, drinking buddy, and long-time friend Macao Conbolt.[1] When together, Wakaba's extreme perverse tendencies often come to light,[10] although, even when apart, Wakaba is still undeterred in his exploits, with Laki Olietta and Kinana being two of his usual targets for harassment.[11] Wakaba, as with Macao, appears to have an obsession with Mirajane Strauss, and is, more often than not, often seen staring at her with a perverted look in his eyes, usually making less-than-subtle passes at her.[12] Wakaba even went as far as asking her out, and, had she accepted, planned on divorcing his wife,[1] in spite of the fact that the two have a daughter.[13] Wakaba also dislikes the idea of marriage and seems to be afraid of, or at least disgusted by, his wife, in comparison to the young girls he is often seen with in the guild.[12] Wakaba had been a member of Fairy Tail since before Cana (the oldest Fairy Tail member of her generation) joined, and developed a strong relationship with his fellow guildmates, his friendship with Macao being the strongest of these said relationships.[14] When Mirajane first joined the guild, Wakaba and Macao explained to Erza that despite the girl's siblings fitting in, Mirajane herself never spoke or smiled.[15] Several days after Natsu found a "Dragon's" egg in a nearby forest, Wakaba and Macao sat a table and discussed the fact he and Lisanna were raising said egg, with Wakaba insisting that Dragons don't exist. Their conversation was interrupted, however, by a furious Mirajane, who destroyed the table they were sitting at, livid at the fact that Lisanna was fraternizing with someone from "Erza's side"; this made Macao and Wakaba wonder what exactly "Erza's side" meant.[16] The next day, as Natsu rampaged around the guild looking for the egg, Wakaba remarked upon the terribleness of Natsu's generation, stating that he couldn't imagine what the Guild would be like in a few years when they all grew up.[17] Moments later, when the egg hatched, Wakaba stood in total disbelief, unable to comprehend that a cat had emerged from it. However, his mood quickly changed to one of total joy, with him staring fondly at the blue cat as Macao cradled him in his arms.[18] Wakaba is able to manipulate and control pink-colored smoke produced from his pipe and use it in combat.[115] Wakaba is able to manipulate the smoke in various ways, such as shaping it into a fist to punch enemies [116] and into the form of a girl.[117]

Koffing: (wearing a green Fairy Tail symbol necklace) But, you're going to be punished no matter what!

Koffing is a spherical Pokémon filled with toxic gasses. It has vacant eyes and a wide mouth that usually has two pointed teeth in the upper jaw. However, a full set of teeth has been seen in the anime. Below is face is a cream-colored skull-and-crossbones marking. Several crater-like protrusions, which usually release a yellowish gas, cover this Pokémon's body. Its purple skin is very thin, and over inflation can cause it to explode. Koffing creates gases within its body by mixing toxins with garbage, and produces more gas in higher temperatures. These gases are malodorous and cause sniffles, coughs, and teary eyes to those around it. The gases are also lighter than air, allowing Koffing to hover. When agitated, it creates a more toxic gas and expels it through the holes in its body. As shown in the anime, Koffing's gas can be ignited by fire or electricity. Koffing is most often found in urban areas.

Pokedex: Koffing, the Poison Gas Pokémon. Koffing hovers in the air, thanks to the poisonous gases it contains, which have a foul odor and can explode.

Natsu: Oh, yeah?!

Gray: Bring it!

Together: (punches Wabaka and Koffing)

Everyone: (starts fighting)

Snow: Do they always fight?!

Mirajane: That's right!

Tsurara: Cool...

Sub-zero: They're a bunch of idiots if they always have to fight!

Abbey: I agree! It's childish!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mirajane: Are you the new members?

Snow: Yeah! I'm Snow!

Vanillite: And Vanillite!

Misaki: Wait! You're name is after a type of weather?!

Snow: Yeah!

Bouquet: That's so cool...!

Noctowl: (sighs)

Tsurara: My name is Tsurara...

Bouquet: You're so adorable!

Tsurara: Thank you...

Abbey: I'm Abbey, daughter of the abominable snowman!

Sub-zero: And Sub-zero!

Spongebob: Don't forget Spongebob!

Squirtle: And Squirtle!

Sandy: Hey, Spongebob!

Spongebob: Sandy! You're here, too?!

Sandy: Of course!

Spongebob: Awesome...!

Luffy: My name is Monkey D. Luffy! Just call me Luffy! (stretches hand) Okay?!

Mirajane: Okay...?

Misaki: You can stretch your body?!

Luffy: That's right! I'm rubber boy!

Primeape: Figures...

Luffy: (laughs) This guild is so much fun!

Jasmine: Yeah...

Lizlet: And you are...?

Jasmine: I'm Jasmine.

Meganium: And her partner, Meganium!

Mirajane: Nice to meet you...

Jasmine: Right...

Kitana: And I'm Kitana and this is my friend, Jade.

Jade: Hello.

Mirajane: Hi!

Lopunny: Welcome to Fairy Tail!

Mirajane: I'm sorry about the fights!

Lopunny: We always are known for being destructive!

Kitana: I could see that...

Jade: Right...

Goku: But, you'll get used to it!

Tsurara: Okay...

Bo-bobo: Don't forget us! I'm Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo! Just call me Bo-bobo!

Misaki: Bo-bobo?! What of name is that?!

Don Patch: I'm Don Patch, main character and (as Patches) main heroine, (normal) of the series!

FarFetch'd: And his loyal servant, FarFetch'd!

Jelly: And I'm Jelly Jiggler!

Goodra: And Goodra!

Misaki: You're all idiots!

Primeape: Right!

Bo-bobo: Thank you!

Misaki: You're hopeless!

Primeape: Yeah!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Huh?!

Tsurara: Something wrong?

Charmeleon: Look at this.

Snow: That one?

Bloom: Yeah! It seems that we need to find the meaning of the ancient writing and the award is 500,000 jewels.

Everyone: 500,000 jewels?!

Krabs: That's perfect, me laddies!

Eddy: I could buy a whole life supply of jawbreakers!

Pancham: Right!

Luffy: I'm going to buy some meat!

Natsu: Me, too!

Charmeleon: Let's read it!

Natsu: Okay!

Misaki: Are you sure?!

Bo-bobo: Yeah!

Totodile: We want the money!

Primeape: Hopeless...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Tsurara: What does it say?

Natsu: Let's see... (starts reading the words)

Everyone: Huh?!

Tsurara: (in Misaki's body) What was that light?

Misaki: (in Tsurara's body) I don't know.

Primeape: Um... Misaki...?

Misaki: What's wrong?

Primeape: You should look in this mirror.

Misaki: Okay...? Hm... (screams) I'm in Tsurara's body!

Tsurara: Huh? You are...?

Misaki: Yes!

Tsurara: Oh...

Misaki: (growls)

Gray: (in Lucy's body) (scoffs) My back is killing me!

Beartic: Right!

Everyone: What's going on?!

Natsu: (in Loke's body) Why am I on the ground?

Loke: (in Natsu's body) And why am I up? Eh! (runs away)

Gray: Hey! What's the big idea?!

Lucy: (in Gray's body) Why is it cold all of the sudden?!

Bloom: This is ridiculous!

Rias: Yeah!

Erza: (in Happy's body) Hey! What's going on?!

Everyone: Erza?!

Erza: I know! I'm in Happy's body!

Charmeleon: What just happened?!

Blaziken: I got it!

Everyone: You do?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: You see, we had switched bodies!

Everyone: Eh?!

Lucy: Why?!

Tsurara: Maybe it has to do with this spell.

Misaki: That's the reason!

Makarov: What's going on?

Everyone: Makarov! Donphan!

Natsu: Thank goodness you're here!

Charmeleon: We could use your help!

Together: Badly!

Makarov: Well, this magic is called Changeling.

Everyone: Changeling?!

Changeling (低能, チェンジリング, Chenjuringu) is an anime-only uncategorized Spell. The user reads an incantation, after which a bright light flashes and the minds of two people are switched. The spell must be deactivated within 30 minutes, otherwise the minds will never return to their original bodies. If Mages have been switched, their Magic will remain in their original bodies, as when Happy and Erza switched, Happy was able to use Erza's Requip and Erza was able to use his Aera.[1]

Misaki: What the heck is that?!

AppleJack: No clue!

Herdier: Right!

Donphan: This magic allows to switch bodies. You need to get back to your bodies within 30 minutes!

Everyone: 30 minutes?!

Gardevoir: That's not enough time!

Natsu: I agreed!

Charmeleon: 30 minutes is not enough!

Makarov: But,...

Tsurara: But?!

Makarov: But, if you don't return to your within that time frame, you'll be in that body forever.

Everyone: Forever?!

Misaki: I'm not going to be small and helpless!

Tsurara: Mean...

Donphan: Calm down.

Makarov: Just think of way to undo this magic.

Everyone: We'll try.

Makarov: Good luck.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Outside..._

Loke: (sighs) This isn't my day...

Litleo: Yeah! We need to find a way to get everyone's body back!

Loke: And within 30 minutes! That's not enough time!

Litleo: I know!

Loke: (sighs) Huh?!

Litleo: Ladies, 2 'o clock!

Loke: Perfect. This will cheer me up. (clears throat) Hello, ladies. How are you doing?

Girl: Um, good?

Litleo: That's good!

Loke: You see, we want to ask you out. Do you want to go out with us?!

Girls: (screams) (runs off)

Loke: Huh?! Hey! Where did you go?!

Litleo: Um, Loke?!

Loke: What's wrong?

Litleo: You're breathing fire.

Loke: What?! (screams) This is gross! (runs to Fairy Tail guild) Please help me!

Everyone: Huh?!

Loke: I'm breathing fire! Put it out! Put it out! Please!

Natsu: No! You can't do that!

Loke: I'll do whatever I want!

Natsu: I won't let you!

Loke: Oh, yeah?!

Natsu: Yeah!

Misaki: Stop fighting!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Makarov: I need to informed you that Changeling will also change your magic.

Lucy: That sucks...

Loke: Yeah...

Natsu: That's gross!

Charmeleon: Yeah! Disgusting!

Lucy: I can't help it!

Happy: (in Erza's body) Now, I can use Requip Magic! Requip!

Erza: Happy, don't think about it!

Happy: (wearing fishing outfit) Ta-da!

Erza: Yuck!

Happy: Aw... I wanted some cool armor! This isn't right!

Blaziken: (sighs)

AppleJack: This is ridiculous!

Don Patch: (wearing swimsuit) Right! I'm special!

AppleJack: Be quiet! And it's not Summer!

Don Patch: Hmph!

Natsu: Hm...

Charmeleon: Something wrong?

Natsu: It's strange!

Lucy: What's strange?!

Natsu: I can't sense Loke's Magic.

Everyone: Seriously?!

Natsu: Serious! It's like Loke never had Magic in the 1st place!

Charmeleon: That's is strange!

Loke: (thinking) Uh-oh.

Litleo: (thinking) They're getting suspecious!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: This is ridiculous! I can't do anything! But, I really like this flying part! Wait! We need to stay focus and find a way to get back to our bodies!

Blaziken: And fast!

Levy: Hey, everyone!

Everyone: Huh?!

Lucy: Oh my, it's Levy. Could you help us?

Levy: Sure! Anything for my girl!

Aipom: Besides, you'll let us read your novels.

Lucy: Oh, right!

Droy: Leave this one to Levy and Aipom.

Droy (ドロイ Doroi) is a 25-year-old[2] Mage and is a member of Fairy Tail Guild's team Shadow Gear.[1] Droy was initially a tall, slim young man with black hair kept in an unusual, distinctive hairstyle, with a tuft of hair on top of his head jutting upwards and then curving frontwards, being reminiscent of a plant's stem. His hair extends in a rounded form on his forehead, and was cut on both sides of Droy's head in a spiraling motif. Droy has dark eyes and thin dark eyebrows pointing downwards at their outer edges; his rectangular-shaped face sported sharp features, with prominent cheekbones.[1] Seven years after the destruction of Tenrou Island and the disappearance of their comrades, Droy began eating out of depression, causing him to become overweight, with his face gaining less-defined features and a larger nose as a result, as well as a prominent double chin. His hairstyle became simpler, with the cuts on the sides having disappeared, and the tuft on top of his head having gotten shorter. His bodily proportions seem to have been altered by his fattening, with his limbs looking much smaller than before in comparison to his body.[3] Droy's first outfit consisted of a simple white shirt, green checkered pants, and dark shoes with lighter soles. He also sported a pair of distinctive belts crossing his chest, each passing over one of his shoulders. These belts were reminiscent of bandoliers, sporting rectangular cases on them, which contain special "Live-Coal" used for his Plant Magic.[1] After Gajeel Redfox was admitted into the guild and after Shadow Gear went on to attack him due to their past battle, Droy started donning a distinctive, dark jacket, with a single bandolier passing over his left shoulder. Such jacket lived up to Droy's plant theme, possessing a high, light collar seemingly made of leafs, and jagged edges and cuffs yet again reminiscent of leafs, with a light stripe going down each of the sleeves.[4] After the time skip, Droy wears a set of new clothes fitting his enlarged size, these being a light, short-sleeved jacket over a dark shirt with rolled-up light sleeves, which seems to have a dark-collared light undershirt or A-shirt below it, pants covered in light and dark rhombs, and dark shoes.[3] A childhood friend of his teammates Levy McGarden and Jet, Droy has been in love with the former for a long time, something which made him into the latter's "rival", with the two of them continuously competing to gain Levy's love, but to no avail. Despite this interest in Levy, he's also known for liking other girls, if he finds them cute, and has shown some perverse tendencies,[5] much like many other members of Fairy Tail. As evident of his signature Magic, Droy is interested in plants; he also dislikes spiders.[1] While often comedically reprimanded alongside Jet by Elfman due to them continuously "screwing up their jobs",[6] Droy has also shown to be determined and ready to protect Fairy Tail's reputation in battle, assaulting Gajeel Redfox with Jet after Gajeel had joined the guild, something which was also prompted by their grudge towards him.[4] Droy also seems to enjoy eating, at least as a way to fight sadness, as shown from his extreme fattening during the Team Tenrou's absence of seven years. He seems to be extremely touchy when it comes to it, getting angry with everyone who points it out, and stoically claiming that he hasn't gotten fat and that he works out every day, something which prompted Jet to comment that Droy has no self-awareness.[7] Little is known about Droy's past. He was a childhood friend of both Jet and Levy McGarden, and they often played together. He later joined Fairy Tail with them, forming the team Shadow Gear. He holds the record for the fastest rejection, after confessing his love to Levy and being rejected in one second.[1]

Cacturne: (wearing a white with an orange lining Fairy Tail symbol necklace) She's an expert on ancient!

Cacturne is a humanoid, bipedal Pokémon that resembles a green scarecrow made of cacti. It has yellow eyes and its mouth is composed of holes on its face. It has numerous spikes along the length of its arms, legs, and neck. A pattern of green rhombi extends down the front of its body. A female has a big, dark green rhombus on its chest, while a male has two small dark green rhombi. There is triangular, dark green feature on its head that resembles a hat with spiky tips. Cacturne is a nocturnal Pokémon that rarely moves during the day, which allows it to hold moisture. At night, it searches for prey or follows travelers until they become exhausted. It has lived in deserts for so long that its blood has transformed into sand. With its thorny arms, it is able to use its former signature move, Needle Arm.

Pokedex: Cacturne, the Scarecrow Pokémon. Cacturne is the evolved form of Cacnea, and has traits of both Grass and Dark types. It rarely moves during the day, but is active once the temperature drops at night.

Ivy: (wearing a green flower-shaped Fairy Tail symbol on her left breast) Right...

Dr. Pamela Lillian Isley grew up in Seattle; daughter to wealthy yet distant parents. In college, she specialized in botany and toxicology and was a very promising, but naive, student. Her professor, Dr. Jason Woodrue, later known as the Floronic Man, seduced her, hoping to persuade her into becoming a human test subject for his experiments. These experiments, according to Isley, were torturous. Twice, she was nearly killed, and ended up in the hospital for six months. Woodrue fled the authorities, while Isley was left with a changed physiology. Toxins in her bloodstream made her touch deadly and immune to all poisons, viruses, bacteria, and fungi. She also gained the ability to produce pheromones that she could use to seduce men into doing her bidding. Unfortunately, the results of these experiments also also left her barren, and she has treated her plants as her children ever since. Enraged at her betrayal by a man, Isley suffered violent mood swings. She later caused a boyfriend to have a car accident by bringing about a massive fungal-overgrowth in his lungs. Isley then left Seattle, eventually settling down in Gotham City. Her first act, there, was threatening to release her suffocating spores into the air unless the city met her demands. Thus, she became infamous as Poison Ivy. Batman, who had appeared in Gotham that same year, captured her, resulting in her incarceration in Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane. A few years after her arrival, she would try to leave Gotham forever, escaping Arkham to settle on a desert island in the Caribbean. She moulded the barren wasteland into a tropical paradise and stated that for the first time in her life, she was happy. It was soon firebombed, however, when an American-owned corporation tested their weapons systems out on what they thought was an abandoned island. Ivy then returned to Gotham, punishing those responsible. After being willingly apprehended by Batman, she resolved that she could never leave Gotham, at least not until the world was safe for plants. From then on, she dedicated herself to the mission of purifying Gotham.[1] Poison Ivy was a member of the original Injustice Gang of the World, which fought the Justice League on several occasions. She also joined the Secret Society of Super-Villains for a mission against the Justice League. Years later, she was coerced into being a member of the Suicide Squad. During this time she used her abilities to enslave Count Vertigo. She also has been friends with The Joker's sidekick Harley Quinn. Unlike most villain team-ups, their partnership seems genuinely rooted in friendship, and Ivy really wants to save Harley from her abusive relationship with The Joker. Following the destruction of Gotham in an earthquake, the city's ruins were declared a No Man's Land. Rather than fight over territory like most of Batman's enemies, Ivy held dominion over Robinson Park, and turned it into a tropical paradise. Sixteen children who were orphaned during the quake came to live with her, as she sympathized with them, having suffered a traumatic childhood herself. She cared for them like sons and daughters, despite her general misanthropy. That winter, Clayface paid Ivy a visit, hoping to form a bargain with her. This would entail her growing fruits and vegetables, while the orphans harvested them, and then he would sell the produce to the highest bidder. She wanted nothing to do with the plan and attempted to kill him with a kiss. Clayface overpowered her and imprisoned she and the orphans for six months in a chamber under the park's lake. He fed her salt and kept her from the sun to weaken her. Eventually, Batman came and discovered the prisoners. The two agreed to work together to take Karlo down. Batman battled Clayface and instructed Robin to blow up the lake bed above, allowing the rushing water to break apart the mud, effectively freeing Ivy. She fought Karlo, ensnaring him in the branches of a tree and fatally kissing him. She then proceeded to sink him down into the ground, where he became fertilizer for Ivy's plants. Batman, originally intended to take the orphans away from Ivy, but recognized that staying with her was what was best for them, and they remained in her care until the city was restored. After Gotham City was reincorporated into the United States, the city wanted to evict her from the park and send her back to Arkham Asylum. They also mistakenly believed that the orphans in Ivy's care were unwilling hostages. The Gotham City Police Department threatened to spray the park with a powerful herbicide that most certainly would have killed every living plant in the park, including Ivy, and more than likely do harm to the children as well. Ivy refused to leave the park to the city and let them undo the work she had done, so she chose martyrdom. It was only after Rose, one of the orphans, was accidentally poisoned by Ivy that she surrendered herself to the authorities in order to save Rose's life. Batman was aware that Ivy was still more plant than human. Poison Ivy later came to believe that her powers were killing the children she looked after, so she asked Batman to help her reverse her condition to make her a normal human being again. Though it was a success, she was convinced soon after by Hush to take a serum that would restore her powers, but apparently died in the process. When her grave was visited later, however, it was covered with vines and ivy, suggesting that her death would be short-lived. One year after the events of the Infinite Crisis, Ivy was alive and active. Her control over flora had increased, apparently on a par with that of the Swamp Thing or the Floronic Man. She also appeared to have resumed her crusade against the corporate enemies of the environment with a new fanaticism, regarding Batman no longer as an opponent, but merely as a 'hindrance'. Later, it was discovered that Ivy had been feeding people, including tiresome lovers, incompetent henchmen, and those who returned her smile to a giant plant which would digest the victims slowly and painfully. She referred to it as a guilty pleasure. In an unprecedented event, her victims' souls merged with the plant, creating a botanical monster called Harvest, who sought revenge upon Ivy. With the intervention of Batman, however, she was saved. Ivy was left in critical condition, and the whereabouts of Harvest were unknown.[2] After recovering, Ivy caught the Trickster and Pied Piper eating fruits in one of her gardens. Her plants then told her that the men had hurt them and she proceeded to ensnare them with intent to kill, if not for the intervention of Deathstroke.[3] Poison Ivy was thought to have been recruited by Libra for his Secret Society of Super Villains, and later fell under the control of the Anti-Life Equation in a direct confrontation with the Spectre, the Question and Radiant before the Spectre's battle with Cain. After rescuing Catwoman from Boneblaster, a new villain trying to make a name for himself, Poison Ivy took her back to Edward Nigma's townhouse. When there, Catwoman saw that Ivy had been keeping the Riddler under mind control so that she and Harley Quinn could use his townhouse as a hideout. Catwoman decided that with Gotham City more dangerous than ever, thanks to all the gang wars and a new Batman, a partnership with the other two women would be advantageous. However, Ivy feared that Catwoman had lost her edge and prowess, and consulted with Zatanna regarding the nature of Catwoman's injuries. Zatanna responded that Catwoman had psychological wounds that would need healing, moreso than physical ones. Ivy resolved that she and Harley would provide Catwoman with "positive female reinforcement", and the three agreed to become a team. After many adventures together, Harley Quinn betrayed her companions and broke into Arkham Asylum with the goal of killing the Joker. However, she ultimately chose to release Joker from his cell instead, and together the two orchestrate a violent takeover of the facility. Poison Ivy arrived and tried to convince Harley that the Joker was evil, but Harley Quinn refused to believe her. After they were defeated by Catwoman and Batman, Catwoman told Ivy that they would no longer be a team, angry at Ivy's earlier attempt to drug Catwoman in order to discover Batman's identity. Poison Ivy was then incarcerated in Arkham Asylum. Ivy soon escaped and made amends with Harley Quinn. Together, the two set off to find Catwoman and make her pay for her betrayal. The two of them found Catwoman and fought her on the streets, where Catwoman confessed that she saw good in the both of them, and only wanted to help them. When she told them that she had only kept tabs on them because Batman wanted to keep them under control, Ivy took her anger out on the city by using giant vines to destroy buildings, cursing at Batman for manipulating her. Batman was about to arrest them, but Catwoman helped the two of them escape. Semi-mystical connection to the plant world through a force called the Green. She was able to manipulate and animate plants, using roots to form supports for a tunnel. She controlled an entire tree to come down on Clayface, ensnaring him in its branches. She once brought a whole skyscraper down with giant vines. A deliberate overdose of plant and animal based toxins into her blood stream that make her touch deadly. Ivy can create the most potently powerful floral toxins in Gotham City. Often these are secreted from her lips and administered via a kiss. They come in a number of varieties, from mind controlling drugs to instantly fatal necrotics. Her skin is toxic as well, although contact with it is usually not fatal. Dr. Isley was a renowned scientist with a career in Gotham City. She's always had a fascination with plants and they've been the major direction in her life even after her accident. Her knowledge of botany allows her to better manipulate her plants. Pamela Isley has always been a beautiful woman but she never used her looks or talents for personal gain until she became Poison Ivy. She taunts her trapped opponents with their human desires and can even infatuate thugs to her cause through her plants or her own means. Poison Ivy's athletic abilities have grown over the course of her career. She has learned a limited style of martial arts fighting, is proficient at climbing and leaping, and is a strong and fast swimmer. Poison Ivy requires substantial amounts of solar energy to live. Poison Ivy has been committed to Arkham Asylum on a regular basis. She speaks to her plants, finds extreme rage towards males and at a certain point sought out the destruction of the human race so only she and her plants would live.

AppleJack: Who are you?!

Ivy: Poison Ivy. Do you have any plants?

Chun-Li: Why do you need plants?

Ivy: Because I need some energy from the plants in order to live.

Levy: Anyway, let me see that paper!

Natsu: Here you go...

Levy: Thanks. Let's see...

Flora: (wearing a pink-and-green flower-shaped Fairy Tail symbol on her right side of her stomach) This paper has some powerful magic in there.

Flora is the Guardian Fairy of Nature. She is also one of the Winx Club and a former student of Alfea College for Fairies. She was the third Winx girl introduced, after Bloom and Stella. The team relies on her for potions and advice. Flora is shown to be a very sweet, shy, genuine, calming person who loves plants and vegetation of all kinds. Being interested in experimenting with her plants, Flora became the potion master of the group who specializes in brewing and creating remedies and medicines from the uses of her magical plants. Due to her gentle and caring personality, Flora is strongly connected to nature and loves helping people. She is shown to have a sensitive personality to the point where she would instinctively care for her friends as well as her plants when they are in distress. Flora is the most mature member of the Winx as she possesses a deep sense of love, peace, happiness, and tranquility. However, it is shown that Flora has an insecure side to her personality as she would have problems believing in herself at times. Her insecurity would sometimes cause her to hide most of her feelings to the point where she would have problems expressing them. Flora is one of the most diligent students at Alfea and is cautious of her actions. Although she has a calm and nice personality, she at times gets very angry at her enemies which can cause her to act quickly and show a more aggressive side of herself. This is seen a few times through the series. Flora has tan skin with narrow jade eyes, long honey brown hair with blonde within her bangs. Her civilian outfit in Season 1, consists of a green midriff, off-the-shoulder top with puffy sleeves, a fuchsia colored faux wrap short skirt decorated with strawberries, two sets of yellow bangle bracelets on each arm, and fuchsia colored platform sandals. Her Season 2 and Season 3, civilian outfit is a pink midriff shirt with a pink-trim, puffy sleeves with pink polka-dots, a red skirt with maroon shorts on under her skirt, pink socks, and red platforms shoes. Like Tecna, she wears earrings, specifically golden hoops. In Season 4, she wears a pink, white and green sundress in a floral print with pink and green heels. In Season 5, Flora wears a pink, soft jagged edged, sleeveless shirt with a grass green vest. She also wears a sharp edged fuchsia skirt with a pink belt, and some green and white stripes. Her hair is a looped ponytail decorated with a lime green bow .She wears long fuchsia socks with lime edges, with green high-heeled shoes. In Season 6, Flora wears a plaid pattern royal blue coat over a white shirt. Her shirt's collar is tied with a black tie. She wears a pink skirt with dark pink and light pink striped leggings. Her hair is tied up into a ponytail with a big ribbon. Her bangs are layered. Flora's Winx outfit is primarily fuchsia and orchid in color, and consists of a sparkling one piece, bare shouldered top that conceals a pair of mini shorts of the same color, and ankle-high boots also the same color. A green choker with a pink colored four petal flower adorns her neck, and she has wrist length fingerless gloves covering her arms. Her wings are lime green and shaped like leaves. Flora's Charmix is a large looped pin, with a pink jewel, placed on the center of her chest and a rose shaped shoulder bag. Flora earned her Charmix by finally confessing to Helia that she likes him, something she had trouble with from the moment she met him. Flora's Enchantix outfit is a high-waist, hip-length frock, primarily fuchsia, with orchid, violet, powder blue and soft green trimming, thistle, above-the-elbow translucent gloves that are decorated with various pearl colored jewels, and soft green and light yellow, ample butterfly wings with orchid outlining that are bejeweled with pear shaped and colored decorations. Her forewings are edged with a convex tornus and she has terminal hind wing lobes between a convex apex and tornus. Her hair is now styled into elegant pigtails (buns) like the other Winx girls (excluding both Bloom and Tecna), and grows several inches in length to her ankles. She dons strappy, cyan colored barefoot sandals, and wears a cyan tiara upon her head. Her fairy dust vial is a pink honey wand surrounded by a four petal flower. Flora's Believix outfit is a pink and fuchsia, petal-themed sleeveless, midriff-bearing top and a pink, petal-shaped skirt with a yellow string tying it in place and lime green frills underneath. Her wings are leaf-shaped and lined in emerald green with clover shapes lined in jade within, the background of the wings fading from hot pink on the bottom to orange in the middle to yellow on top with purple leaf "piercings" along the sides of the wing. She wears purple and pink flower-themed wristbands on her wrists and below-the-knee pink, fuchsia, and white platform high-heeled boots on her feet. Her hair is now in a pair of buns sporting turquoise-blue bows atop her head with peach highlights and red and purple flowers decorating her hair with pink eye shadow on her eyelids. Flora's Sophix outfit is a green and pink leaf top with lime and green skirt. She has leaf bracelets on her arms and wears sandals like the other girls. Her wings are cyan and yellow with magenta borders. Flora's Lovix outfit is similar to her Believix outfit, but is in two pieces. Her shirt is pink with an apple green fluffy stripe across the top and matching arm warmers. She also wears a strawberry pink skirt with apple green fleece across the front of it and matching boots. Her wings are pink and lavender with maroon jewels. Flora's Harmonix consists of a tube top with light green colors and pink flowers in the middle and green borders. Her hair is longer and in the form of a ponytail and it is decorated with green and pink shells. Her bracelets are rose-colored flower bracelets. Her skirt is like a tutu and it is also light pink in the form of petals. Behind her skirt is a veil that stops at the bottom of her shoes which is light pink also. Her wings are mainly green with the back part white. Her wing borders are pink. Her wing effects are fushia-colored flowers. Her shoes are light pink heels similar to Enchantix, but with green and pink straps. Flora's Sirenix consists of a mermaid skin leafy green tube top, a translucent pale green miniskirt over pink leggings with green swirls around them and matching pink high-heeled ankle boots. Her hair is recolored pink with green streaks and there is also two flowers in her hair, a pink one and a purple one. There is also a green ribbon tied around her right arm, and her seashell-shaped wings fade from spring green to magenta, and have a hot pink border. Her Bloomix outfit is very similar to her Sirenix. The main top is a light green, with leaf green strap-like decorations. She wears a pink and light pink leaf-like skirt. She has Sirenix-like leggings, which are dark green, with light green tree-like decorations over it, connecting to her boots (which are open toed,) with the same color scheme and pattern; and the hot pink, translucent, baggy sleeves that wrap around on her lower arm, connecting around the back as well. Her wings are similar to Enchantix as they have a sparkly lime green border, creating lime green swirls inside the wings, start hot pink at the end, and lighten as they go down her back. Flora's hair is similar to her original style but with thinner bangs. She wears a light pink grass-styled dress with a sea green belt and light blue bow. On her right arm is a light blue bow like the one on her belt. She wears the orchid open heeled ankle boots with fuchsia buttons and blue bows. Her wings are pink flower petals with a splash of green. Flora is from the Planet Linphea. She has the power of nature and has abilities deriving from it. Like all nature fairies, Flora strength relies on the surrounding environment. If surrounded by plants, in the forest, Flora is stronger. However, in places where plants cannot grow, Flora's power is very limited or shut down completely (like in the example cave Faragonda made in Season 2). Flora often does not use as many offensive attacks as the other Winx girls, but rather, she uses them for more strategic purposes. She can create binding vines and walls of vines, as well as blasts of flowers and pollen either as offensive attacks or for diversion. She can also control forests and has earth magic. In addition to this, she is able to hear the voice of nature speaking to her. This may also become a disadvantage, as the destruction of nearby nature will cause excruciating pain to her and destroy her strength as well as her magic power bit by bit, even her own summoned plants. She can also create huge forest-like vine barriers to trap her enemy. Flora, as the Fairy of Nature, can talk to plants, bring them to life, help them grow, and nurture them when they are sick. Other related abilities are controlling the earth and nature at will, altering plants by manipulating their growth pattern and establishing communication with nature. Since Flora dislikes aggression, she usually uses her powers in battle for defense and constriction. For example, she would trap an enemy in vines while another member of the Winx Club would destroy the enemy. Though, she has on few occasions used offensive attacks when the situation depends on it or when she gets angry. According to an interview with Iginio Straffi, she is the second most powerful fairy, the third being Stella. She is also able to give life to other things such as when she used her magic to turn the Fairy Pets to life and she is also able to heal so she has the job of a vet in the Love &amp; Pet shop. As stated by Faragonda, as the Fairy of Nature Flora has the power of healing.

Bloom: Yeah... Something strange about this.

Levy: Hm...

Jet: Find anything?

Jet (ジェット Jetto), whose real name is Sarusuke (サルスケ Sarusuke), is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild and a member of its team Shadow Gear.[1] Jet is a slim, young man of average height with orange hair, kept jutting backwards at the sides of his head. He has a sharp face, a prominent, flat and defined nose pointing downwards, and distinctive teeth, with a protruding, sharp, triangular-shaped upper molar complemented by a chipped portion on the lower row, something which allows him to close his teeth completely despite such a peculiar physical irregularity.[1] After the timeskip, the only notable change in Jet's appearance is his hair, which is now gathered on the back of his head and tied in a short, spiky ponytail by a dark band.[3] Jet initially donned an open, light-brown coat with yellowish fur trimmings on its edges and sleeves, which reached down below his elbows. Below it was a high-collared purple shirt, with its collar mostly left open, which was sometimes seen left hanging over the checkered belt below it, with a rectangular buckle, and others tucked inside the baggy dark pants covering Jet's legs, in turn tucked inside dark boots. He was sometimes shown with a bracelet composed of thin ropes around his right wrist, and a watch around his left. The most distinctive piece of his attire is probably the fancy, extremely high hat matching his coat, with a large brim and fur trimmings over its entire length, at regular intervals, plus a large furry ball on its top.[1] After the timeskip, Jet dons a high-collared dark shirt, with light edges and sleeves reaching down below his elbows, adorned by a motif reminiscent of a wing and two resembling large leafs, respectively on the right part of the collar and on the upper parts of the sleees, under a cuirass-like cloth covering the lower part of his chest, held up by two light bands passing over his shoulders. He doesn't sport his hat anymore, though his pants and boots seem to have remained the same.[4] Jet was a childhood friend of both Droy and Levy, and later joined Fairy Tail with them, forming the team Shadow Gear. He holds the record for the second fastest rejection, after confessing his love to Levy and being rejected in two seconds. His real name is Sarusuke, with his nickname, 'Jet', presumably coming from his type of Magic, High Speed.[1] Jet uses a form of Magic called High Speed, also known as God Leg (神足 Kotari), that dramatically increases his speed.[1]

Levy: Almost...

Persian: (wearing a white with an orange lining Fairy Tail symbol necklace and hat) Hm... C'mon...

Persian is a large, quadruped, feline Pokémon. Its fur is pale tan with the exception of its black-rimmed ears. It has a short muzzle with a small, black nose, red eyes with slit pupils, rounded ears, a pair of pointed teeth in its upper jaw, and three whiskers on either side of its face. Its thick whiskers are very sensitive to changes in air movements, enabling it to detect its prey by movement alone. In the center of its forehead is a red jewel. Its long tail has a distinctive curl at the end. Persian communicates with body language, and holds its tail upright to signal its intention to pounce. It has long legs and three-toed paws with retractible claws. Persian's lithe muscles also enable it to walk without making a sound. Persian normally lives in towns and cities. Although popular for its elegance, it is extremely difficult to raise as a pet due to its fickle and temperamental personality. It will scratch anyone, including its Trainer, with little or no provocation, and has been observed ripping its prey apart for no discernible reason. However, when a Persian is yanked by its whiskers, it becomes temporarily docile for unknown reasons.

Pokedex: Persian, the Classy Cat Pokémon and the evolved form of Meowth. Persian can walk silently thanks to its nimble muscles. It pounces on its prey at lightning speed.

Aipom: Find anything?

Levy: Yup! I'm done!

Natsu: That's good!

Charmeleon: Now, we'll won't become the crappiest team of Fairy Tail!

Gray: Glorious day!

Beartic: Yeah!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Levy: I'm going to try to read it backwards!

Everyone: Backwards?!

Aipom: It could be the way!

Lucy: Just try it!

Gardevoir: And hurry!

Levy: Okay! Ready?!

Aipom: Ready!

Together: (reads spell backwards)

Lucy: We're back!

Gray: Yeah!

Misaki: Alright!

Tsurara: What a relief!

Levy: Did it work?!

Aipom: Yeah! But, the others are the same!

Natsu: No...!

Charmeleon: Impossible!

Makarov: (in Mirajane's body) Don't worry. We'll find another way.

Everyone: Makarov?!

Mirajane: (in Makarov's body) Guys?! This is ridiculous!

AppleJack: This has been back-fired!

Twilight: Right!

Spike: This is a bigger problem!

Axew: Yeah!

Elfman: (in Cana's body) Why do I smell like a girl and alcohol?!

Cana: (in Elfman's body) I don't feel so good...

Jet: (in Droy's body) (screams) This is terrible!

Droy: (in Jet's body) Yeah!

Jibril: Uh-oh...! This is worser!

Hoothoot: Right...

Levy: These proportions are way out of my league!

Aipom: Right! Sorry, guys!

Everyone: Levy...!

Levy: I'm sorry!


	20. Episode 20: Natsu's Childhood

Episode 20: Natsu's Childhood

Natsu: Wow...! I can't wait to eat some fish!

Happy: Me, too!

Goku: Me, three! I want the biggest fish ever!

Luffy: I'm going to get the most fish!

Bo-bobo: (wearing fish costume) Nobody ever beats me in fishing!

Don Patch: (wearing fish costume) Right!

Jelly: (wearing fish costume) We're the best fishers!

Lucy: What are you wearing?!

Bloom: (sighs)

Mai: Just being themselves...

Bloom: Right...

Gardevoir: Anyway, this should clear our heads while me and Lucy are thinking about writing our next novel.

Lucy: True...

Gardevoir: But, why are we fishing?

Natsu: I got something!

Goku: What?!

Bo-bobo: Impossible!

Luffy: What is it?! Come on!

Natsu: Got it!

Everyone: Woah...!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Goku: That's a big fish!

Luffy: Yeah!

Don Patch: I want to cook it!

Jelly: Yeah!

Luffy: It's going to be delicious!

Goku: C'mon, Natsu!

Totodile: Grill it!

Goodra: Please?!

Natsu: Okay! Fire Dragon's Roar!

Happy: No!

Natsu: Huh?! What's wrong?

Charmeleon: Why are you upset?

Happy: I don't want it to be grilled!

Bloom: What do you mean?

Happy: I wanted to be raw!

Natsu: C'mon!

Don Patch: Eating raw is disgusting!

Charmeleon: How 'bout you could catch your own fish?

Natsu: Great idea!

Happy: You're so mean! I'm never going to talk to you again!

Bloom: Wait, Happy!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: You should apologized to him.

Mai: He's really upset, Natsu.

Natsu: Mind your business. (leaves)

Lucy: (thinking) Natsu...

Gardevoir: Maybe you should stop being a bad boy! If you keep this up, you'll never get a girlfriend!

Natsu: (ignores)

Luffy: He's now upset!

Goku: Yeah...

Goodra: What should we do?!

Bloom: We'll just have to leave him alone.

Mai: He'll need some space and to be alone for a while. Okay?

Lucy: Okay...

Gardevoir: Don't worry.

Lucy: I'll try.

Luffy: Right!

Bo-bobo: That's the spirit!

FarFetch'd: Right!

Gardevoir: Where should we go?

Lucy: I think I know...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_In Fairy Tail Archieves... _

Lucy: Mirajane?!

Gardevoir: Lopunny?!

Mirajane: Hey, guys!

Goku: What are you doing here?!

Lopunny: Just organizing books!

Twilight: And me, Spike, and Jibril are helping them.

Lucy: Okay!

Luffy: Could we help?!

Mirajane: Sure!

Lucy: There's so many books!

Twilight: I know! It's amazing!

Lucy: Alright! Eevee and Fenniken, come on out!

Eevee: Eevee!

Fenniken: Fenniken!

Lucy: I want you two to hold the ladder! Okay?!

Eevee: Okay!

Fenniken: We'll try!

Lucy: Thanks! Let's see...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Eevee: Aw, aw, aw-choo!

Fenniken: Uh-oh...!

Lucy: Woah...! (screams)

Luffy: I'll catch you! (stretches arm) (catches Lucy)

Lucy: Thanks...

Luffy: You're welcome!

Twilight: You drop the books!

Eevee: Sorry!

Mirajane: That's okay...

Lopunny: It's an accident.

Jibril: We'll just have to clean up...

Everyone: Okay!

Lucy: Huh?! What's this?!

Goku: It must be Fairy Tail years ago!

Bo-bobo: They look young!

Don Patch: And handsome!

Lucy: There's Gray and Beartic!

Gardevoir: I think it's Cana and Setret!

Goku: Macao is so young in that picture!

Lucy: Yeah!

Eevee: It's Natsu and Charmander!

Fenniken: Huh?!

Bo-bobo: Something wrong?!

Don Patch: Who's the blue dragon?!

Mirajane: That's Happy!

Everyone: Happy?!

Lopunny: Yup!

Lucy: How's that possible?!

Mirajane: Well, I'll tell you the story.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mirajane: (narrating) Even as children, Natsu and Gray are constantly fighting.

Lucy: (voice) Makes sense.

Natsu: You icey breath!

Gray: You hothead!

Natsu: Charmander, use Scratch!

Charmander: Scratch!

Gray: Cubchoo, use Powder Snow!

Cubchoo: Powder Snow!

Erza: Break it up, you two!

Mirajane: (narrating) And a certain someone had to break up the fights.

Luffy: (voice) It is Erza and Blaziken!

Combusken: You two need to learn how to get along!

Combusken is a bipedal, chicken-like Pokémon. Most of Combusken's upper body is yellow, while most of the lower body is orange. An orange, pointed design adorns the center of its waist at the dividing line of the two colors. It has orange eyes, and short, wide beak. There is a feather crest on top of its head with three orange points. This crest is smaller on female Combusken. Its tail is short and pointed. It has three, sharp claws at the ends of its long arms, and scaly, gray legs with well-developed thighs covered in shaggy yellow feathers. Because of the training Combusken does by running through its grassland habitat, these legs are capable of delivering a barrage of kicks. While it is fighting, it is noisy and produces sharp cries that distract and intimidate its opponent.

Pokedex: Combusken, the Young Fowl Pokémon. Combusken is the evolved form of Torchic. Its quick, powerful kicking legs can deliver as many as 10 kicks per second.

Natsu: You should mind your business!

Charmander: Yeah! (charges)

Erza: You two are such idiots!

Combusken: Right!

Natsu: (growls)

Charmander: She's always get in our way...

Erza: Look, everyone is like family here...

Combusken: So, you need to get along...

Natsu: (growls)

Mirajane: Erza!

Buneary: Combusken!

Buneary is a small, bipedal, rabbit-like Pokémon with brown ears that can curl up. It has two types of fur covering its body: a light tan fleece that covers much of its lower body, feet and the tips of their ears, and a smooth chocolate colored pelt on the upper half of its body. It has a small, triangular pink nose, pink paw pads on the undersides of its feet and small tan spots above its eyes. It has a small brown puff of a tail. It is commonly depicted with one ear curled up. If it senses danger, it perks up both ears. It can deliver powerful blows with its curled up ears, and it has an impressive jumping ability. On cold nights, Buneary sleeps with its head tucked into its fur. It lives in forests, though it can also be found on icy mountains. It is most likely herbivorous. Buneary also likes to eat certain kinds of flowers found in the wild.

Pokedex: Buneary, the Rabbit Pokémon. By quickly extending its rolled-up ears, it can launch a powerful attack against its enemies.

Mirajane: I want to fight with you!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: (voice) Wait! That was you?!

Mirajane: Yeah!

Lopunny: Are you surprised?

Bo-bobo: Yeah!

Don Patch: You look so different when you were a child!

FarFetch'd: Yeah!

Mirajane: (chuckles) (child) We haven't finish our fight!

Buneary: Be prepared!

Erza: You're right.

Combusken: We haven't finish our fight.

Erza: Combusken, use Ember!

Combusken: Ember!

Mirajane: Buneary, use Pound!

Buneary: Pound!

Combusken: (dodges)

Mirajane: That's cheating!

Erza: It's not cheating!

Combusken: Yeah!

Natsu: Look whose talking about getting along...

Charmander: Yeah...

Lucy: (voice) Anyway, (normal) how did Natsu and Happy met?

Jelly: I want to know!

Twilight: Me, too.

Jibril: Please?!

Spike: Tell us!

Mirajane: Sure!

Lopunny: We'll tell you.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mirajane: (narrating) One day, Natsu was in the East Forest, punching a picture of Gray, Cubchoo, and Erza and Combusken on a tree.

Natsu: (punching) I hate you, Gray! And you, Erza!

Charmander: Cubchoo and Combusken! I hate you!

Together: (punching hard to the tree)

Natsu: Ow! That hurts! What hit me?!

Charmander: It's an egg!

Natsu: That's one strange egg! Huh?! Look at these marking!

Charmander: That means...

Together: This must be a dragon egg!

Luffy: (voice) That's Happy's egg?!

Mirajane: Correct.

Lopunny: But, they mistake it for a dragon egg.

Goku: I see...

Natsu: Everyone will be so suprised at what we have found!

Charmander: They'll be jealous!

Natsu: Right!

_In Fairy Tail... _

Natsu: Hey, everyone!

Charmander: Look what we found!

Erza: An egg?

Natsu: Yup!

Charmander: We found it in the East Forest! Impressive, right?!

Natsu: We believe it's a dragon egg!

Gray: Are you sure it's a dragon egg?!

Charmander: Yeah! It has markings!

Natsu: So, it has to be a dragon egg!

Cubchoo: I think it's something else!

Charmander: No way!

Natsu: Yeah! Anyway, let's hatch it and see whose right!

Gray: Okay!

Makarov: No!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Why not?!

Donphan: Because there's no Magic could do that!

Charmander: Come on!

Makarov: You would have to raise the egg with warmth in order to get it to hatch.

Natsu: Aw...

Erza: This should be a great lesson for Natsu and Charmander.

Combusken: Since all you do is destroying things...

Charmander: What's that suppose to mean?!

Lisanna: Hey, Natsu?

Natsu: Yeah?

Lisanna Strauss (リサーナ・ストラウス Risāna Sutorausu) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, the younger sister of Elfman and Mirajane, and a childhood friend of Natsu Dragneel.[1] Lisanna is shown as a young petite girl with short, white hair and blue eyes. As a child, Lisanna wore a simple, pink dress paired with dark red shoes.[3] Before being sent to Edolas, her hair was quite longer, and she wore a short, dark red dress with a white collar and bow. Up on her arms above her elbows, she wore gold rings with a pale pink fabric flowing down from it. She wore tall, black socks along with brown shoes.[3] In Edolas, Lisanna wore a tank top with crossed straps with a longer skirt. A sash with the Fairy Tail mark was tied around her waist and she wore sandals. Her hair was also worn shorter than it was in Earth Land.[4] After Lisanna arrives back in Earth Land, she wears a light-blue striped shirt, with green short-shorts and sneakers.[5] On Tenrou Island, Lisanna wears light green shirt and blue pantie-shorts with a pair of purple slippers.[6] After the 7 year time skip and during the Grand Magic Games Arc, Lisanna is seen wearing pink spaghetti shirt with a ribbon in the middle and long jeans with flower patterns on it.[7] Her member stamp was originally red and was located on her left arm just below the shoulder,[8][3] however, when she was being sucked into the Anima, her member stamp disappeared.[9][10] In Edolas, she changed her stamp to white and is now located on her left thigh.[4] When Lisanna was younger, she was very kind like Elfman was as a child. She wanted to help Natsu Dragneel raise an unknown egg to see what comes out of it, being a little more knowledgeable than Natsu.[11] After seeing a softer side of the usually flamboyant Natsu, she stated that he was a lot like her sister and joked that perhaps later she should become his bride/wife which predictably freaked him out.[12] Whilst raising the egg with him, he learned it was "impossible" to win in an argument with her.[3] Lisanna apparently likes animals (especially cats) but she hates studying.[1] Because of her personality, she can easily adjust and be accepted by anyone.[13]

Cleffa: (wearing a white Fairy Tail symbol necklace) Could we help you?!

Cleffa is a small, pink creature that is vaguely star-shaped in appearance. Its ears are completely brown. It has two small black eyes, a small mouth, and it appears to have a small, permanent blush on its cheeks. It possesses stubby, digitless arms and legs, which come to a point. It has a curl on its forehead and a curled up tail. Cleffa can also gain nutrients by drinking dew water. It has been known to be attracted by meteor showers, and sightings of this Pokémon always increase during meteor showers. When it does show up, it dances the night away. Cleffa lives in mountainous regions.

Pokedex: Cleffa, the Star Shape Pokémon. Cleffa is the pre-evolved form of Clefairy. Their star shape has led some to believe that they reach the Earth riding on shooting stars. Strangely, many Cleffa are often found on nights of meteor showers.

Natsu: Okay!

Charmander: You could help us!

Lisanna: That's great! Now, Animal Soul: Bird! (transforms into bird)

Lisanna resembles a bird with green and pinkish feathers. She used this form to raise and warms an egg that Natsu found in a forest.[167]

Natsu: That's perfect!

Lisanna: Thanks... An egg need to be hatched by a bird. So, I'll do this one.

Charmander: That's big help!

Lisanna: (chuckles)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Cana: What's wrong, Elfman?

Elfman: Oh, it's just that Lisanna had perfected her Magic.

Sentret: I forgot you two use the same Magic.

Elfman: I'm having a hard time using my Magic.

Aron: Right.

Aron is a quadruped Pokémon with four stubby legs and a large round head. Its body is black with plates of gray armor covering its head, back, and legs. Throughout its body are small openings in the armor. There are six openings on its head, with the largest two being openings for its pale blue eyes, and one opening on either side of the spike on its back. A single, blunt spike protrudes from its back. Aron feeds on iron ore that it digs from mountains. It uses this ore to make its body. Sometimes hunger will drive it to descend from the mountains to eat bridges and rails, which makes it a pest. It makes a new suit of armor after evolving, while its old discarded armor is salvaged for making iron products. With one all-out charge, it can demolish even a heavy dump truck. It lives on mountains.

Pokedex: Aron, the Iron Armor Pokémon. Aron has an impressive defense power and eats iron ore in order to build up the metal in its body.

Lucy: (voice) Aw... Elfman and Aron are so adorable!

Eevee: Yeah!

Mirajane: They hadn't changed a bit.

Lopunny: Right!

Goku: Right...?

Aron: And we need to find our lost parrot.

Cana: Don't worry.

Setret: We'll find it!

Elfman: Okay...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_At the South Gate Park... _

Lisanna: (as bird) Um, Natsu. This is embarrassing when you stare at me...

Cleffa: Yeah...

Natsu: Sorry!

Charamander: It's just we're so exciting when ithe egg hatches!

Natsu: I hope it's an awesome dragon!

Charamander: Yeah!

Lisanna: Huh?! (let go of egg)

Natsu: What's wrong?!

Charamander: The egg is moving!

Natsu: Wha?!

Lisanna: (returns into normal) It looks like the egg wanted you to warm it.

Natsu: Me?!

Cleffa: Yeah!

Charamander: Strange!

Lisanna: Don't worry. I'll built a shelter.

Natsu: Okay!

Lisanna: Animal Soul: Rabbit! (transforms into rabbit)

Animal Soul: Rabbit (兎 Usagi) is an Animal Soul Spell. The user transforms themself into a giant purple, rabbit which grants the user great physical strength and resistance, enough to fall into solid rock, break it, and remain unhurt.[1]

Charamander: Alright!

Lisanna: Cleffa, could you help me?

Cleffa: Sure!

Together: (builds shelter) Done!

Natsu: Wow...!

Charamander: Amazing!

Lisanna: C'mon!

Cleffa: Let's bring the egg inside!

Natsu: Okay!

Lisanna: (returns to normal) (chuckles)

Natsu: What's so funny?

Cleffa: Sorry.

Lisanna: It's like we're a family.

Charamander: Family?

Cleffa: It's simple; You're the dad, Lisanna's the mother, and the egg as the baby.

Natsu: Um...

Charamander: That's strange!

Lisanna: (chuckles)

Natsu: (smiles while blushing)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Wakaba: Hey, Macao.

Wakaba Mine (ワカバ・ミネ Wakaba Mine) is a veteran Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild. He is a long-time friend of Macao Conbolt,[1] acting as his adviser during Macao's tenure as the guild's Fourth Guild Master.[3] Wakaba is a man of average height, distinguishable by his brown hair, which is kept in an ostentatious pompadour-like style that protrudes frontwards from the top of his head in a large, curly and fluffy tuft. He is almost always seen with his eyes either closed or semi-open; they seem to have light-colored pupils, as shown when Wakaba opens one of them to display his surprise.[4] His physique is peculiar in the fact that, despite Wakaba having quite a large belly, his abdominal and pectorals are well-defined.[2] His guild mark is yellow in color, and is located near his left pectoral.[5] He also seems to have mildly hairy legs.[1] After the seven-year time skip, Wakaba loses his signature pompadour to what appears to be a receding hairline, gaining a straighter-looking hair style; this being slicked upwards in a spiked shape. He also gains wrinkles on his face, and has grown a thick, pointed beard on his chin.[3] His outfit usually consists of a loose, light green shirt decorated with many motifs of stylized dark-colored flowers with five petals, a pair of pants cut down below Wakaba's knees (held up by a light belt adorned with many black stars partially hidden by his shirt) and sandals held up by striped bands.[1] He wears another, darker pair of short pants and simple dark shoes during his first appearance.[6] In his youth, he donned more serious attires, which included a leather jacket of sorts and a pair of sunglasses, together with simple pants and shoes.[7][8] After the disappearance of the 3rd master Makarov Dreyar and many prominent guild members, Wakaba switches to a simpler, less flamboyant outfit, consisting of a light-colored jacket with dark fur trimmings on its edges and dark cuffs. He wears this jacket over a simple shirt, with another black undershirt visible from its open collar. He has light pants matching his jacket, with large hemlines and a thin line going down each leg's side, combined with simple dark shoes.[9] Wakaba is an extremely caring man, and is often seen in the company of his fellow guildmate, drinking buddy, and long-time friend Macao Conbolt.[1] When together, Wakaba's extreme perverse tendencies often come to light,[10] although, even when apart, Wakaba is still undeterred in his exploits, with Laki Olietta and Kinana being two of his usual targets for harassment.[11] Wakaba, as with Macao, appears to have an obsession with Mirajane Strauss, and is, more often than not, often seen staring at her with a perverted look in his eyes, usually making less-than-subtle passes at her.[12] Wakaba even went as far as asking her out, and, had she accepted, planned on divorcing his wife,[1] in spite of the fact that the two have a daughter.[11] Wakaba also dislikes the idea of marriage and seems to be afraid of, or at least disgusted by, his wife, in comparison to the young girls he is often seen with in the guild.[12] Wakaba had been a member of Fairy Tail since before Cana (the oldest Fairy Tail member of her generation) joined, and developed a strong relationship with his fellow guildmates, his friendship with Macao being the strongest of these said relationships.[13] When Mirajane first joined the guild, Wakaba and Macao explained to Erza that despite the girl's siblings fitting in, Mirajane herself never spoke or smiled.[14] Several days after Natsu found a "Dragon's" egg in a nearby forest, Wakaba and Macao sat a table and discussed the fact he and Lisanna were raising said egg, with Wakaba insisting that Dragons don't exist. Their conversation was interrupted, however, by a furious Mirajane, who destroyed the table they were sitting at, livid at the fact that Lisanna was fraternizing with someone from "Erza's side"; this made Macao and Wakaba wonder what exactly "Erza's side" meant.[15] The next day, as Natsu rampaged around the guild looking for the egg, Wakaba remarked upon the terribleness of Natsu's generation, stating that he couldn't imagine what the Guild would be like in a few years when they all grew up.[16] Moments later, when the egg hatched, Wakaba stood in total disbelief, unable to comprehend that a cat had emerged from it. However, his mood quickly changed to one of total joy, with him staring fondly at the blue cat as Macao cradled him in his arms.[17] Wakaba is able to manipulate and control pink-colored smoke produced from his pipe and use it in combat.[12] Wakaba is able to manipulate the smoke in various ways, such as shaping it into a fist to punch enemies [113] and into the form of a girl.[114]

Macao: Yeah?

Scolipede: Have you notice that Natsu, Charamander, Lisanna, and Cleffa have gotten closer?

Scolipede is a centipede-like Pokémon that usually stands with the front half of its body raised vertically off the ground. Its segmented body is dark magenta, except for its smooth, dark gray underside. Long, slightly bent horns similar to antennae extend from its head, as well as an identical pair of horns on its rear. Purple bands decorate these horns, and teardrop-shaped rings of the same color mark each body segment, one on each side of its body. It possesses four pairs of short, purple fore-claws on the body segments that make up its neck, which are used to inject poison. The four hind legs are longer, thicker and spaced farther apart. Each hind limb has curved dark grey bands around the middle. Scolipede lives in lush forests. It is very aggressive and will not give up until victorious. This Pokémon chases down enemies with great speed, and then attacks relentlessly with its horns until it prevails.

Pokedex: Scolipede, the Megapede Pokémon. Scolipede catches its opponents with great speed and attacks using horns on its head. Scolipede is highly aggressive and will not give up until victorious.

Macao: Now that you mention it, I did notice.

Wakaba: Hm...

Mirajane: What was that?! (breaks table)

Buneary: Natsu, Charamander, Lisanna, and Cleffa are getting closer?!

Mirajane: That makes us so angry!

Buneary: Yeah!

Wakaba: Calm down, Mirajane and Buneary!

Scolipede: Don't be mad!

Mirajane: Shut up!

Buneary: We're angry!

Wakaba: (sighs)

Scolipede: Ridiculous...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lisanna: This is the place where you found the egg?

Natsu: Yeah!

Charamander: It fell from this tree!

Cleffa: Wow...!

Lisanna: It's huge...

Natsu: Yeah!

Charamander: Impressed?!

Lisanna: Yeah...

Everyone: Huh?!

Gorian: (roars)

This species have their fur colored green and their pectorals, abdominals, hands, ears and facial features colored a bright shade of purple. Unlike Mountain Vulcans, their eyes evidently lack pupils and seemingly glow. The lower half of their body is a darker shade of green and the decorative pattern on their arms consist of five pink hearts on each arm.[8]

Charamander: It's a Gorian!

Gorian: (sniffing) Mm...! An egg! It looks delicious!

Natsu: No way!

Charamander: You're not going to get this egg!

Gorian: Oh, yeah?! Give it to me now!

Natsu: No!

Charamander: Lisanna and Cleffa, please have the egg!

Natsu: We'll protect it!

Cleffa: Be careful!

Natsu: Right! Charmander, use Scratch!

Charamander: Scratch!

Gorian: Doesn't effect me! (punching)

Natsu: (dodges)

Charamander: Scratch! Scratch! Scratch! Scratch! Scratch! Scratch! Scratch!

Gorian: (chuckles)

Natsu: (head-butts Gorian)

Gorian: (screams) (passed out)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lisanna: Awesome, Natsu and Charamander!

Cleffa: You defeat a Gorian!

Natsu: Thanks!

Lisanna: You're welcome!

Everyone: Huh?!

Charamander: It's raining! We need to get to the shelter!

Natsu: Right! Here, Charamander! (covers Charamander with blanket)

Charamander: Let's get out of here!

Lisanna: Right!

Everyone: (runs into shelter) Whew!

Lisanna: That's a close one.

Natsu: Right...

Charamander: Good thing my flame didn't died out.

Cleffa: Yeah...

Natsu: You know, your siblings are cool.

Lisanna: Really?

Charamander: Yeah. Mirajane and Buneary are super awesome. While Elfman and Aron are kinda quiet and reserved.

Lisanna: I know.

Cleffa: But, we love them both.

Lisanna: Right...

Natsu: (chuckles)

Lisanna: Anyway, is it okay if I could be your bride when we get older?

Natsu: (blushes) Wha?!

Cleffa: Just joking.

Charamander: Don't scare us like that!

Lisanna: Sorry. (chuckles)

Natsu: (chuckles) Goodnight...

Lisanna: Goodnight...

Everyone: (sleeping)

A shadow appears.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone: (wakes up)

Natsu: (screams)

Lisanna: What's wrong?!

Charamander: The egg!

Together: It's gone!

Cleffa: Wha?!

Lisanna: Where is it?!

Natsu: No idea!

Charamander: Let's head back to the guild!

Lisanna: Okay!

Everyone: (runs to Fairy Tail)

Natsu: Hey, everyone!

Everyone: Huh?!

Charamander: Had anyone see the egg?!

Elfman: We have it.

Aron: Yeah!

Natsu: You two?!

Elfman: Yeah. It was getting cold.

Aron: So, we took it in and warm it for you.

Elfman: You could have it back.

Natsu: Thanks.

Everyone: Huh?! The egg is hatching...

Happy: Aye!

Wakaba: It's a blue cat?!

Happy: (flies and lands on Natsu's head) Aye!

Lisanna: It's so cute!

Everyone: Yeah!

Lisanna: Huh? It seems that everyone is happy.

Natsu: Happy? That's it! We'll call him Happy!

Cleffa: Perfect!

Reedus: This'll be perfect for a picture.

Reedus Jonah (リーダス・ジョナー Rīdasu Jonā) is one of the Mages of the Fairy Tail Guild. Reedus is a tall man sporting curly, light orange hair. In order to better utilize his Pict Magic, Reedus asked Makarov to use his Titan Magic on him, giving him his distinctly large torso.[1] Seven years after the disappearance of Tenrou Island and the guild undertaking the S-Class Trial there, Makarov's Titan spell wore off, resulting in Reedus reverting back to his slim, original appearance. His cheekbones have disappeared, and his hair is also cut slightly shorter.[2] Reedus' first outfit consisted of a large, white shirt fitting his chests size, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, dark pants, dark, pointed shoes adorned by light crescent moon-like motifs on the inner sides, and a distinctive dark hat, with a large brim, a curved point hanging down on Reedus' left and a light orange band around it, highly reminiscent of those worn by fictional sorcerers. Reedus' shirt was once shown reading "I'll defeat Erza and Laxus" in large letters, something which was written by Natsu Dragneel, but which couldn't be used for his Pict Magic.[1] After the time skip, Reedus switched to an outfit more closely resembling that of a fictional French artist: consisting of a dark vest over a light shirt with rolled-up sleeves, dark pants and striped shoes with plain tips. Around his neck is a large, and light-colored ribbon, he wears a dark top hat with a light band around it and a pair of glasses-like goggles on his eyes.[3] Reedus isn't shown to be as brave as the other guild members, as seen when he stated he was "afraid" of Laxus Dreyar when Makarov noticed him hiding in the building.[4] However, he will do important jobs if asked, such as protecting Lucy from Phantom Lord[5] and finding help during the Battle of Fairy Tail. He loves to draw happy scenes, such as when Happy was first born.[6] Reedus also likes to portray other people, like drawing Mirajane and Freed just for having good looks. Reedus has a habit of using French words, like "Oui" (French for "yes") and "Pardon" (French for "sorry").[7] Reedus is a kind and compassionate as well. When Reedus draws people he respects his models a great deal, as he always asks them if they are tired or able to keep going.[8] Reedus is one of the veteran Mages, having joined when Natsu Dragneel was still a child. He was not as large then as he had not yet asked Makarov to alter his size. He was seen drawing Happy when he was first born.[6] Sometime after this, Reedus requested that Makarov use his Titan Magic on him. This is what made his chest so large. It is assumed he asked this to increase the potential for his Pict Magic.[9] Reedus uses Pict Magic, but he can only use it in conjunction with his body. With his Pict Magic he can draw something on his large stomach and once the drawing is complete, it materializes in front of him.[20] This includes humans, animals, ghosts,[76] objects and physical modifications.

Smeargle: Right...

Smeargle is a beagle-like, bipedal Pokémon with white and brown fur. It has a long tail with an end resembling a paintbrush. This paintbrush oozes with paint, and the color of the paint may vary for each Smeargle. Sprites from the games depict green, brown and red, while the anime also shows yellow and blue. Smeargle will use the paint to mark its territory. It can also use its signature move, Sketch, to copy moves from other Pokémon. Smeargle has a footprint on its back that is the same color as the tip of the tail. Smeargle also has a round structure on its head with a point that resembles a beret. It has floppy, brown ears and a brown collar on its neck. The rings encircling Smeargle's eyes are also brown, as are Smeargle's eyelids. Its arms have two brown bands, and its legs have only one. Each of its limbs have three digits. Smeargle is often found in urban areas.

Pokedex: Smeargle, the Painter Pokémon. Colored fluids ooze from their tails which they use to mark their territory and to express themselves.

Reedus: But, we'll paint Happy as a flying dragon for Natsu.

Smeargle: Okay...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Happy?

Happy: What is it?!

Charmeleon: We're sorry we yell at you.

Natsu: So, we had catch some fish just for you.

Happy: Really?! (crying) I'll forgave you!

Charmeleon: That's good...

_In the Guild... _

Makarov: Mirajane? Lopunny?

Mirajane: Yes?

Donphan: We need your help with something.

Lopunny: Okay... We'll see you tomorrow.

Everyone: Bye!

Lucy: Hm...

Goku: Something wrong?

Gardevoir: We want to know who's Lisanna and Cleffa and what happened to them.

Luffy: Don't know.

Bo-bobo: But, we'll find out soon.

Everyone: Right...


	21. Episode 21: The War of Phantom Lord

Episode 21: The War of Phantom Lord

Natsu: Yahoo!

Gray: Our mission was succeeded perfectly!

Charmeleon and Beartic: Yeah!

Charmeleon: But, we didn't do it without your help!

Goku: Of course!

Hiccup: We're part of the team!

Bo-bobo: Yeah!

Luffy: And it was awesome!

Lucy: (sighs)

Erza: Something wrong?

Gardevoir: Well, why did you come along?

Lucy: It was our mission.

Natsu: Well, we need to work together!

Charmeleon: We're a team!

Happy: Aye!

Rias: They're right!

Macargo: You can't do this alone!

Natsu: After all, we're the strongest team!

Mai: Right!

Lucy: Hey!

Gardevoir: You forgot that we're part of the team!

Natsu: Whoops!

Bloom: Sorry...

Lucy: (growls)

Hiccup: Calm down...

Lucy: (sighs) Alright...

Gardevoir: We're calm...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Townspeople: (whispering and mumbling)

Rias: What are the townspeople of Magnolia talking about?

Macargo: No clue.

Bloom: It could be something bad.

Erza: Not yet until we investigate.

Hiccup: Well, one thing for certain is they look empathy for us.

Mai: For what?!

Everyone: (gasps) The guild!

Natsu: It's in ruins!

Charmeleon: Who did this?!

Mirajane: Well, it's not Phantom Lord.

Bouquet: Yeah...

Natsu: No way! We'll just have to see that!

Charmeleon: Right!

_In the Basement... _

Natsu: Hey, Gramps!

Makarov: Yes?

Charmeleon: Why didn't you just do something?!

Natsu: Yeah! We need to attack Phantom Lord!

Erza: I agree with them!

Blaziken: We need to do something!

Donphan: Hmph! We're not going to listen to you!

Misaki: The attack happened in the middle of the night.

Primeape: So, noone was hurt.

Makarov: Also, Phantom Lord was cowards to attack the guild in the middle of the night.

Donphan: It's ridiculous!

Natsu: We're not convince!

Bo-bobo: We need to attack them!

Goku: Right now!

Lizlet: Actually, the real reason is it is utterly forbidden by the Magic Council.

Teddiursa: Yeah!

Charmeleon: That's stupid!

Natsu: Yeah!

Makarov: I'm sorry...

Donphan: But, there's nothing to do.

Natsu: (growls)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: Jade, I'm home! What?!

Gardevoir: What are you doing here?!

Natsu: At this time at war, we need to stay together!

Charmeleon: Right!

Lucy: (sighs)

Goku: You know, your room is very nice!

Luffy: Yeah!

Bo-bobo: But, it needs some...

Totodile: Wiggin to it!

Lucy: No!

Gardevoir: No wiggin!

Bo-bobo: Aw...

Totodile: That's too bad...

Rias: The view here isincredible.

Macargo: Yeah... Very pretty.

Lucy: Well, you should just get comfortable here.

Jade: Right...

Erza: Anyway, since we're living together, all the boys need to take a shower.

Boys: Why?!

Blaziken: Because we don't want to sleep with all this sweat.

Natsu: That's boring...

Luffy: I don't want a shower.

Goku: Me, too.

Erza: Well then, maybe we should bathe together like we did when we were young.

Boys: No!

Girls: (chuckles)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Levy: Alright!

Aipom: That mission was great!

Droy: Right!

Jet: Team Shadow Gear is the best team ever!

Persian: Right!

Levy: Nobody will stop us when we work together!

Aipom: Yeah!

Droy and Jet: Best team! Best team! Best team! Best team!

Everyone: Hooray! (chuckles)

?: Now's our chance.

Steelix: (wearing a purple Phantom Lord symbol and Steelixite) Right...

Steelix is a long, serpentine Pokémon with a silvery-gray body made up of rock-like sections, which can possess chips and scrapes from fights and tunneling. Three of those sections have massive rock spikes coming out of them. It has a massive head mainly made up of its large, wide jaw with sets of large square teeth inside. Along it bottom jaw are ridges: there are two pairs of ridges on a male Steelix, while there is only one pair on a female. Several small, square lumps cover the underside of its lower jaw. Its eye sockets are slightly deep set, and the eyes themselves are red with white sclera. Its head has two long ridges going from the eyes up to the top of its head. Its tail ends in a long sharp point, but with a blunt tip. As Mega Steelix, the body becomes longer and gains more features. The eyes change to the color blue. The cheekbones gains more armor with a round curve shape, three spikes attach to the jaws, and three spike attached to the cheekbones. The grey spike are change into rainbow crystal, with three appearing, one acting like a tail with a rainbow crystal stinger. The head and rock spike are separated by four rocks with black and blue hexagons. Around the rock hexagon neck, four rocks shaped like hands are floating around it like a circle. The cells within its body, crystallized by the energy produced from Mega Evolution, are stronger than any mineral and able to withstand any temperature. It moves incredibly slowly, but its strengthened body is also impervious to damage, and it lashes out at foes without flinching..[1] Steelix burrows underground and can be found in mountains or caves. It lives deep underground, and has been found as deep as six tenths of mile. It is capable of chewing through boulders with its powerful jaws, and its eyes are capable of seeing in the dark. Its body is made harder than diamond by the iron it ingests when it eats soil. It's further strengthened by the pressure and heat underground.

Pokedex: Steelix, the Iron Snake Pokémon. Steelix is the evolved form of Onix. It has been compressed underground, making its body harder than diamonds.

Team Shadow Gear: Huh?! (screams)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: Now, Phantom Lord is our rival.

Lucy: They are?

Blaziken: Yes. We have been their rival for years.

Erza: Right. But, why did they have to destroyed the guild?

Natsu: Jealously!

Goku: Anger!

Luffy: To impressed!

Erza: Possible.

Gray: Since Makarov and Donphan are part of the Ten Wizard Saints, they want to be a part of it.

Jade: Ten Wizard Saints?

Erza: The Ten Wizard Saints (聖十大魔導 Seiten Daimadō) are ten extremely powerful and skilled Mages.[1] To become a member of the Ten Wizard Saints, a Mage must be granted this title by the Chairman of the Magic Council.[1][2] There are different types of Mages who hold this prestigious title, though a few are known to be S-Class Mages[2] of their respective guilds or even Guild Masters.[3] In fact, some members of the Ten Wizard Saints do not even belong to guilds and can even be a part of the Magic Council.[3]

Lucy: Okay...

Blaziken: The strength of the Ten Wizard Saints is known to be so immense that they are well renowned throughout the continent.[1] Members of the Ten Wizard Saints are exceptionally strong where a single member is able to take on scores of average Mages with ease and defeat more powerful Mages with little effort. In fact, it has been stated that if two members, current or former, were to clash in a fight, it could cause a "cataclysm".[4] However, it has been proven that each member's strength is not on the same level. One of the current Wizard Saints, Makarov Dreyar, was able to defeat former member Jose Porla with relative ease.[5]

Luffy: Right.

Erza: Another known member of this group, Jura Neekis, has even stated that he is the weakest of the Ten Wizard Saints (however, when he made this statement, Jose Porla and Jellal Fernandes were already former members) and furthermore suggested that the power gap between himself and fellow Saint Makarov is enormous.[2] However, in X791, according to Ooba Babasaama, Jura has risen in the ranks, becoming the 5th strongest member of the Ten Wizard Saints. Additionally, the four strongest members have been described as being so powerful that they shouldn't even be considered human and are famously referred to as the Four Gods of Ishgar (大陸 (イシュガル)の四天王, Ishugaru no Shitennō).[6]

Goku: Got it!

Bo-bobo: So, Makarov and that Jose guy were part of the Ten Wizard Saints?!

Erza: Correct.

Bo-bobo: Awesome!

Totodile: Yeah!

Blaziken: Along with Siegrain.

Rias: Interesting.

Gray: Also, Phantom Lord has the Element 4.

Bo-bobo: Element 4?!

Beartic: Right! They are 4 S-Class Mages who can use the Elements! Fire, Water, Earth, and Air!

Erza: There's Gajeel and Steelix, too.

Gardevoir: Gajeel?

Lucy: Steelix?

Erza: They're members of Phantom Lord.

Blaziken: He's known as the Iron Dragon Slayer.

Lucy: Iron Dragon Slayer?!

Gardevoir: So, that means if Natsu eats fire, Gajeel must eat iron!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gajeel: (eating iron)

Gajeel Redfox (ガジル・レッドフォックス Gajiru Reddofokkusu) is an Iron Dragon Slayer,[2] a member of the Fairy Tail Guild[3] and a former S-Class Mage of Phantom Lord.[2] Gajeel is a tall and muscular young man with long, spiky black hair, which is usually kept slicked back, revealing his forehead. He has red eyes (initially portrayed as green) with slitted dark pupils, and has no visible eyebrows. Most of his exposed body is covered in sets of simple, round studs. The most visible studs are on his face, with three of them above each of his eyes (acting as "eyebrows" of sorts), two on each side of his nose (sometimes mistakenly three in the anime), and two on his chin, just below his mouth. His ears are adorned by two sets of five earrings each.[4] He also sports four studs on each of his forearms, with his right one being covered in scars. As a member of the former Phantom Lord Guild, he bore his Phantom Lord mark at the top of his right shoulder.[4] After joining Fairy Tail, his black Fairy Tail mark is located on his left arm, just below his shoulder.[5] Being a Dragon Slayer, Gajeel's canine teeth are distinctively sharper than normal. Gajeel's usual outfit consists of a shabby, black, sleeveless tunic with studded edges, a studded belt around his waist, loose, beige pants tucked inside studded black boots, and a pair of studded brown gloves paired with similarly studded wristbands. He also sports a distinctive wing-like ornament, seemingly made of feathers, jutting upwards, over his right shoulder, attached to his tunic by a large stud.[5] When Gajeel first appeared, Gajeel is quite cold and apathetic, not hesitating to injure his own allies if irritated. He iron-clubbed a fellow Phantom Lord Mage who was praising his abilities simply because the latter was disturbing him while he was eating.[6] However, Gajeel is completely and genuinely dedicated to whatever guild he is affiliated with. In fact, he instigated the Fairy Tail-Phantom Lord Guild War simply because, as long time-rivals, he believed that the Fairy Tail Mages were enemies.[7] Upon his recruitment to Fairy Tail, his sense of comradeship seemed to increase. He even went as far as reprimanding Laxus Dreyar, whom he admits to be a more powerful Mage than he is, for attempting to kill Natsu with his Lightning Magic when they were supposed to be allies.[8] Despite saying that he doesn't wish to make friends, he ironically forms them through his tenacious personality. He believes himself to be a great musician, regardless of what others think of him, and enjoys showing off his metal grinding, glass cracking, and ear destroying voice, like when he chains Mirajane Strauss to a wall to steal her spot as the performing artist for the night. He's also displayed a sense of honor, despite his actions while a part of Phantom Lord; when Shadow Gear confronts Gajeel for the heinous act he committed upon them, he makes himself an open target, acknowledging the terrible act he had done to them, and gave them the opportunity for vengeance.[9] He even protected Levy McGarden after Laxus shot a blast of lightning at her,[10][11] showing both his compassion for his guildmates, as well as some initial hidden hatred for Laxus. Gajeel is short-tempered, as seen when he and Natsu bicker over callow things. Like Natsu, Gajeel lives for the thrill of combat, and is visibly frustrated when faced with circumstances where he is denied the opportunity of fighting a skilled adversary, as seen during the S-Class Trials.[12] Despite his cold personality, he has shown a humorous side of himself, as seen when he was shocked to see Mirajane transform her face into his.[13] Despite his tough exterior, Gajeel is as emotionally vulnerable as any other person. He was noticeably upset upon realizing that he was the only Dragon Slayer that didn't have a cat as a partner. He then desperately tries to find a cat in the alleys, but ends up becoming heavily exhausted. Later on in Edolas, Gajeel finds the partner he is looking for in Pantherlily. Upon arriving back in Earth Land, he cries tears of joy when he discovers Pantherlily also made it, despite his reduced size.[14] Gajeel has a unique way of laughing: "Gi Hi Hi Hi".[7] And, like quite a few other Dragon Slayers, Gajeel suffers from severe motion sickness, although his case does not develop until the Second Day of the Grand Magic Games in X791 during the Chariot event.[15] Gajeel learned his Iron Dragon Slayer Magic from the Iron Dragon Metalicana, who raised Gajeel like he was his own son. However, Metalicana disappeared on July 7 in the year X777, leaving him to fend for himself.[16] In actuality, Gajeel had become a host for his foster father, who hid himself inside Gajeel's body to create antibodies that would stop Gajeel's natural Dragonification process and allow Metalicana to wait until Acnologia was able to be killed.[17] Some time later, Gajeel joined Phantom Lord. During his time in Phantom Lord Gajeel was admired from afar by a young man named Rogue Cheney, who was known then as Ryos.[18] An unspecified time before the war against Fairy Tail, Gajeel was brought forth before the Magic Council and was reprimanded for actions he committed. After the trial, Belno spoke to him and besought that he withdraw from Phantom Lord, which offended him rather greatly. He is then told to seek a life worth living rather than be preached to about to live life, which he responded to by saying that the upcoming war with Fairy Tail gives it meaning,[19] after which Belno told him that he reminds her of her dead son.[20]

Man: Hey, Gajeel and Steelix. How's the iron?!

Gajeel: (punches man)

Man: That hurts!

OVER: (wearing a white Phantom Lord symbol on his chest) Hmph! Serves you right for questioning Gajeel and Steelix!

OVER and Torpedo Girl are two characters in the anime/manga Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. They both share the same body, and only one of them can exist at a time. They are the main antagonist of the OVER's Castle Arc. OVER (オーバー, Ōbā) is the ruthless third member of "Four Heavenly Kings", the four elite members of Tsuru Tsurulina IV's Hair Hunting corp. (whom also includes Gunkan, Purupu and Halekulani) Unlike many Hair Hunters outside those seen much earlier in the series, OVER takes his job of ripping the hair out of the subjects of the Maruhage Empire extremely seriously and will treat all in his gaze as prey. This harshness for his job includes the treatment of his own teammates, as seen by his scalping of both Gunkan and Kitty Poo after their failures against Bo-bobo and the Hajike rebels. Although OVER can and will attack with little or no notice, he mostly controls his hair hunting activities from an ancient Japanese castle, where he controls a platoon of various ninja-like warriors including The Five Hidden Killers (dub: The Ultimate Five Assassins), who themselves are known for their stealth and abilities. He has noticeably long white hair and eyebrows with pointy ears and long chin. He wears a short black jacket that reveals his chest and white pants. OVER's main attack style is the usage of an immense pair of scissors in conjunction with his main fist attack style of "Gokuaku Zanketsu Shinken" (極悪斬血真拳, Fist of Horrible Bloody Murder; in the dub, "Fist of the Ultimately Evil Sword," or "Fist of Bloody Evil" in the manga). The main attack ability of this style is slashing an opponent with the scissors like a sword to cause as much pain and damage as possible. (in the anime, this was changed to the summoning of a purple energy ball on the scissors which he aims to hit his opponent) Similarly, he can also summon more scissors when he drops one pair, usually to throw at an opponent like a projectile. As brutal as his main techniques are, OVER does not just attack with his battle ability, but also with the ability to kill an opponent from the inside out. If he (or his alter ego) attacks an opponent in a certain way, a special "Kill Seal" (dub: Death Mark) is placed on them, similar in formation to OVER's own symbol. Anyone with this mark on their body will slowly have their power drained by it, weakening them to the point of their own death. The power of the Kill Seal is so powerful that the only way to stop it is to defeat OVER, removing it from all afflicted. It is revealed that OVER is 25 yrs old, which for some reason is three years younger than Torpedo Girl. A very serious individual, Over is very loyal to the Empire's goals and will rip out hair; and gladly kill anyone who rebels against this cause. He is usually emotionless in battle except for an insane grin and violent anger that slowly reaches the point of exploding. Over is very sadistic, so he uses a large pair of scissors that he licked once before fighting Bo-bobo (or more if he wished) have a field of cannons and bear traps (originally knives in manga) or use a life draining mark just to please himself in bringing pain onto others. Even being the embodiment of pain in the Empire, he has a hatred of Tokoro Tennosuke since he struck him first. In fact he is so dangerous, Bo-bobo and friends try to make him calm as possible. He is so ruthless that he uses Suzu, Don Patch and Tokoro Tennosuke as hostages because he couldn't comprehend why he was saved after his defeat. During the fight with Tsuru Tsurulina III, he makes a truce with Bo-bobo and company to help defeat the ancient emperor. He is calmer after this, but still doesn't like Tokoro Tennosuke (though attacked Don Patch and Bo-bobo once) and this continues at the end of the series.

Scyther and Scizor: (both wearing a white Phantom Lord symbol necklace) (Scizor wearing Scizorite) Right!

Scyther is a bipedal, insectoid creature. It is primarily green with cream accents between its body segments. On the back of its somewhat reptilian head are three points, and it has narrow eyes. Its forearms consist of large, white scythes, which it uses for hunting as well as fighting. On its thighs are spikes of fur, and it has three clawed toes on its large feet. Two pairs of cream-colored wings extend from its back. While these wings do allow Scyther to fly, it is rarely seen doing so. The abdomen of a female will be slightly larger than that of the male. Scyther's blade-like forearms are capable of slicing through logs, and become sharper by cutting through hard materials. Using swift movements, it camouflages itself and enhances the effectiveness of its scythes. The anime has shown that wild Scyther form groups. If a challenger Scyther wins a battle against the leader of the Scyther swarm, the original Scyther leader will depart and the challenger will take place as the new leader. It has also been shown that some Scyther despise the color red, and become aggressive when confronted with this color. Although it is rare, Scyther can be found in grasslands.

Pokedex: Scyther, the Mantis Pokémon. Its claws are sharp as swords, and it is a powerful flyer. This Pokémon is rarely seen by humans and almost never captured.

Scizor is a bipedal, insectoid Pokémon with a red, metallic exoskeleton. It has gray, retractable forewings and hind wings with simple, curved venation. Its head is kite-shaped with three blunt horns extending above its forehead, and dark yellow eyes. Scizor's neck and part of its thorax give the appearance of being exposed: they show black skin, and are surrounded by its raised exoskeleton. Scizor has a large abdomen with three black, pointed stripes below the waist; the female has a larger abdomen than the male. Scizor has broad shoulders and thin, segmented arms ending in large, round pincers. Scizor's legs are defined by large hip joints, thin thighs, and wide calves, its feet ending in one clawed toe in front and another in the back. Mega Scizor's pincers lengthen and develop serrations. The lower half of the claws turns white and gain three pointed spikes on the underside. The barbs on Mega Scizor's claws can stab through concrete, and opponents caught in them are unable to escape.[1] Its eyespots are now blue with a thin black rim. Though they lack the black rim, its real are blue as well. Additional pieces of black armoring appear on various area of its body: a three-pointed crest on its forehead, striated coverings on its shoulders, and unmarked coverings on its thighs. Mega Scizor's legs are less detailed and resemble large, tapered spikes with white tips. Scizor's claws are as hard as steel, and are strong enough to crush any hard object. They can be opened and closed like jaws, and are patterned with black, eyespots with yellow "pupils." It will raise its claws and wave them around to scare off predators or foes, giving it the appearance of having three heads. Scizor is incapable of flight, instead quickly flapping its wings to regulate its body temperature. It lives in grasslands.

Pokedex: Scizor, the Scissor Pokémon. The evolved form of Scyther. Its incredible attack speed and its large scissor-like claws make it a formidable opponent.

Jose: Good job, Gajeel and Steelix. Our plan will be play out.

Jose Porla (ジョゼ・ポーラ Joze Pōra) was the Guild Master of the former Phantom Lord Guild and was the main antagonist of the Phantom Lord arc. Before instigating the Guild War between Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail, he was one of the Ten Wizard Saints. His instigation of the aforementioned war, however, ultimately cost Jose his title as a Wizard Saint and led to the disbandment of his Guild. Jose is a tall, slim man with long, straight, black hair reaching down to his shoulders and a thin mustache, which was given a dark reddish tone in the anime. He has got a long and sharp face, vaguely pointed ears, prominent eyelashes and dark-colored lips. His first attire bore a resemblance to the fictional depictions of both a sorcerer and a jester, consisting of a flamboyant coat with a high collar that sported a jagged mantle and jagged lower edges, as well as intricately decorated borders and inners (which were instead portrayed as plain in the anime), featuring two prominent wings similar to a bat's, with a matching witch-like hat bearing Phantom Lord's symbol, complete with an extremely long, bent top hanging down on Jose's left; a plain shirt which sported his Wizard Saint's medallion around the neck, with two light ribbons falling down from it, loose striped culottes paired with long socks, and a pair of pointed shoes each bearing two furry balls, one on the front and one on the back of the foot. While donning this attire, his left hand's fingers were adorned by a pair of rings, with one of them sporting a spherical gem. His second outfit was less flamboyant, being more militaristic: it consisted of a long, grayish (blue in the anime) coat closed on the right side of Jose's chest by a belt circling his waist and by another one going over his right shoulder, sporting Phantom Lord's symbol on its buckle; the coat had wide golden stripes going down from the high collar, which sported a pair of large rings hanging from it on the front, to the cuffs, with other golden parts in correspondence to the closure and below the waist, on each side. His Wizard Saint's medallion was still visible on the same spot, but had dark ribbons hanging from it instead. Covering Jose's left arm was a brownish cape, sporting a wide golden-colored stripe near the edges and some small shield-shaped ornaments placed at the same distance from one another. The outfit was completed by loose pants tucked inside boots. While donning this second attire of him, Jose did not sport a hat, and his hair was tied in a high ponytail. In addition, his left hand still sported two rings, with the one decorated by a gem seemingly being the same, but with the other being adorned by large black lines. At first, Jose acted very silly, somehow like his rival Makarov, using jokes and silly motifs to make points and dodge important questions asked of him.[1] He was also portrayed as a comical character of sort, displaying stunned expressions on different occasions, such as when Lucy Heartfilia was seemingly going to pee before him, when she kicked him in the groin, or when she let herself fall from tens of meters from the ground to escape him. He also claimed to be a gentleman, and appeared to be very respectful of his subordinates, referring to them with the honorific "-san", and even referred to the captive Lucy with the even more honorific "-sama".[2] He was also shown sincerely praising Erza Scarlet's skills, showing himself prone to commend Magical talent.[3] However, Jose's true personality tends to surface every time he gets angry. In such state, he shows himself as he truly is: an evil, reckless and sadistic man, willing to cause extreme suffering to his enemies and to commit evil deeds only to prove the superiority of his own Guild, which seemed to get his full attention and care.[4] He is also greedy, and willing to blackmail and pump money out of the rich Heartfilia family by keeping Lucy hostage to finance Phantom Lord's activities.[5] This evil side of him seems capable of literally affecting Jose's appearance, as seen during his fight with Erza, in which he was shown taking on monstrous features while claiming that she was a woman worth killing.[6] Jose also seems to have a jealous streak and a lot of pride, as well as a distinct, boundless hate for Fairy Tail. He truly loved his guild, and he took Fairy Tail's rise to power as an insult to his pride for making Phantom Lord the best. After hearing that Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord were considered equals, he almost went ballistic; but it was not until Mr. Heartfilia asked him to find his daughter Lucy, who had joined Fairy Tail, that he truly started to crave for a guild war to claim back his guild's supremacy: fearing that the Heartfilia funds would have made Fairy Tail surpass Phantom Lord, Jose could not take it anymore, and started to sow the seeds of war between the two guilds.[7]

Honchkrow: (wearing a purple Phantom Lord symbol necklace) Now, when Fairy Tail see what we have done, they'll go on war against us!

Honchkrow is a dark-blue avian Pokémon with plumage resembling a person dressed in formal attire. It has a large feather crest resembling a fedora hat that has spikes extending from the back. It has circular red eyes with white sclera and dark blue eyelids. Its yellow beak is slightly curved, and its head is supported by a broad, short neck. Honchkrow has a white and prominent crest of feathers on its chest that bears resemblance to a beard or cravat. Its wings have red feathers on the inside. Honchkrow has black feet with four toes. The tail's base is a white, cylindrical stalk, on which there is a growth of red feathers on the end. Honchkrow is known to be ruthless. With a mere cry, It can summon and organize flocks of Murkrow in this manner, and is known as the "summoner of the night" by the pitch black darkness that often accompany such a spectacle. It is said that a Honchkrow will never forgive the mistakes of the Murkrow that follow it. These flocks have been seen flying at night. The purpose of the flocks is unclear, but they are known to collect food for the Honchkrow that organized them. Honchkrow normally spends the daytime hours tending to its feathers in solitude. It is a scavenger that lives in swamps, forests, human towns and cities, and plains.

Pokedex: Honchkrow, the Big Boss Pokémon and the evolved form of Murkrow. Honchkrow recruits many Murkrow to travel with it, and it spends much of its time at home preening its feathers.

Gajeel: Right. I just leave them an extra present.

Jose: Excellent!

Honchkrow: But, make sure that person and her Pokemon are alive!

Gajeel: Got it!

Steelix: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_At the South Gate Park... _

Townspeople: (whispering)

Erza: Excuse me!

Blaziken: Fairy Tail coming through!

Rias: Right!

Everyone: (gasps)

Lucy: Levy! Aipom!

Gray: Droy! Jet!

Beartic: Persian!

Natsu: Phantom Lord did this.

Charmeleon: They'll pay for this.

Makarov: Phantom Lord... They may destroy my guild... But, when it comes to purposely hurt my children...! (breaks staff)

Donphan: We have no choice!

Together: Fairy Tail will go on war against Phantom Lord!

Natsu: Now you're speaking my language!

Charmeleon: Yeah!

Makarov: They'll pay for this crime!

Donphan: Right! We'll march straight to Phantom Lord for a fight!

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: (sighs) Droy... Jet... Levy...

_Flashback Begins... _

Levy: Hey, you must be a new member.

Lucy: Yeah... I'm Lucy...

Levy: Hi, Lucy. I'm Levy!

Aipom: And Aipom!

Levy: He's my partner!

Lucy: Okay...

Aipom: And we're known as...

Team Shadow Gear: Team Shadow Gear!

Gardevoir: Cool!

Levy: Anyway, I heard you write a novel.

Gardevoir: You know?!

Levy: Yeah!

Lucy: Aw, man!

Levy: Don't worry! I'm also terrible at writing novels!

Aipom: So, we just read them.

Together: Is it okay if we could read your novel?!

Lucy: Um... sure!

Levy: That's great!

Aipom: Yeah!

_Flashback Ends... _

Lucy: (crying) Don't worry. I'll make sure whoever did this, they'll pay.

Gardevoir: Right...

Joy: Hello, Lucy and Gardevoir.

Nurse Joy (Japanese: ジョーイ Joy) is the name of multiple nurses that work in Pokémon Centers throughout the various locations in the games and in the anime. A Nurse Joy can completely heal any Pokémon to perfect health. She has appeared in Pokémon Games since the beginning of the Generation I. A Nurse Joy is placed inside every Pokémon center in every town, in every game. She is always behind the Pokémon center, waiting for a new customer. When you approach her and talk to her, she will say, "Welcome to the Pokémon Center, where we will heal your Pokémon back to full health. Would you like me to take your Pokémon?" If you click no, she will say, "We hope to see you again," but if you click yes, she will say, "Okay, I'll take your Pokémon for a few seconds." She will then take each of your Poké Balls and place them on a tray, where they will light up numerous times before Nurse Joy takes them and hands them back to you. She will then say, "Your Pokémon are now healed. We hope to see you again." On your birthday, she will ask you if it is your birthday and she will wish you a happy birthday. She will also say a little bit of Pokerus if your Pokémon has it or was cured from it. This phrase has gained a lot of jokes to it, due to the fact that Nurse Joy says, "We hope to see you again," making it sound like she wants your Pokémon to get injured again so that the player would have to go back to the Pokémon Center. In the anime, the reason that Nurse Joys are all over the place is because they're all related. Not only that, Joy is their family name and not their actual first names (Along with them looking identical, they are also all voiced by the same person, making them sound identical too.). Although they all appear identical, Brock is able to tell them apart by little details. This is noted when he can tell the difference between the eyelash length of two different Nurse Joys. Brock has a main crush on Nurse Joy, although he's always interrupted by his Croagunk, Max, or Misty. Nurse Joy is actually one of the few girls in the anime that does not reject Brock. She will just look at him, confused, before he is pulled off by one of his friends. Once, during DP, Brock was put under a sleeping spell and dreamed that Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny fell in love with him. They then clung to him for the rest of the episode. At the end of the episode, dozens of Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys rushed over to Brock to "love" him, but Brock was then woken up by Croagunk. Nurse Joys also judge Pokémon Contests and the Grand Festivals alongside Raoul Contesta and Pokémon Fan Club President Sukizo. Nurse Joys are known as caring women who always help a Pokémon in need. However, although they may seem nice, they can become quite tough when they have their hands full, or when they confront a person who hurts Pokémon (aka, Team Rocket). Other than that, all Nurse Joys seem to be in a good mood all the time. Each Nurse Joy can be told apart by the color of the plus on their nursing cap, just as Officer Jenny's can be told apart by the badges on their police officer caps.

Lucy: Hi, Nurse Joy.

Gardevoir: How is Aipom and Persian?

Chansey: They're doing just fine. All they need is some rest.

Chansey is a pink, ovoid Pokémon. There are three hair-like growths on the sides of its head, tipped with a darker shade of pink. On the center of its belly is a dark pink pouch that contains a single white egg. Its arms are stubby, and it has small, dark pink feet. Additionally, it has a short tail. It is a female-only species with no male counterpart. Chansey lays several nutritious eggs every day, which it carefully carries in its pouch. A kindhearted Pokémon, it will share these eggs with injured people and Pokémon. The eggs become more delicious if Chansey is raised with love and care. Chansey is extremely rare in the wild, and is said to bring good luck and happiness to those who manage to catch it. It is more commonly found in urban settings.

Pokedex: Chansey, the Egg Pokémon, and the evolved form of Happiny. Chansey is a kind Pokémon who shares its egg with those who are sick or injured.

Lucy: That's good!

Gardevoir: Yeah!

Valentine: Also, Team Shadow Gear will be taken care of by me, Valentine.

Valentine (JP: ヴァレンタイン) is one of the playable characters in Skullgirls. She is the last surviving member of the Last Hope and is now working with Double and Marie, the current Skullgirl. She was responsible for Painwheel's transformation under the direction of Brain Drain. She is encountered as an antagonist in every character's Story Mode (except Eliza's) usually alongside Double, who appears as an antagonist in her Story Mode. As her bio suggests, little is truly known about Valentine apart from her service as a Last Hope operative and servant of the Skullgirl. Her motive to join the Skullgirl was chiefly out of self-preservation, but also in the hopes of researching the powers that control the Skull Heart behind enemy lines. Despite taking orders from higher powers, Valentine's actions are largely influenced by her own personal agenda. What precious little that is known about Valentine is evidenced in her story mode and combat dialogue. She often comes across as impersonal and condescending, with little emotional fluctuation. She does not hesitate to resort to murder and, aside from feeling slight guilt toward Painwheel, has no real morality. Valentine has shown a fondness for medical science and learning, and often refers to her own actions as parts of "experiments" or "research". This is especially apparent when she encounters Ms. Fortune, and becomes intrigued to Ms. Fortune's paradoxical existence to the point of attacking her with the intent of cutting her open. Combat dialogue between Valentine and Parasoul hint that the two knew each other in the past (though this is never elaborated in any story mode). Valentine lost her eye in the incident that destroyed Lab 7. The cross in her remaining eye is result from the lab's experimental drug test, as the team were not only in charge of the tests but test subjects themselves. The scar on her lips existed prior to the attack. Valentine is the only survivor of the Last Hope, a group of special Anti-Skullgirl Labs operatives. Before meeting their end at the hands of the Skullgirl, the Last Hope worked for the mysterious Lab Zero and performed duties ranging from reconnaissance and sabotage to advanced research. Now Valentine dutifully serves the Skullgirl, carrying out her will from the shadows. She keeps to herself, so much of her true nature and personality are unknown. Upon defeating the Skullgirl, Valentine reaches a dead end. Knowing that wishing back Last Hope could only end in disaster, Valentine chooses instead to become the Skullgirl, which the Skull Heart grants without hesitation. Painwheel appears in the catacombs shortly after, only to find the Skull Heart gone along with Valentine. She picks up the bonesaw Valentine left behind, and looks up to a hole in the caverns. Valentine fights like a classic ninja, using acrobatics, a variety of hospital-themed weapons, and a few ninjutsu-based techniques. Her fighting style emphasizes air attacks and combos to compensate for the fairly low damage output of her individual strikes. Valentine's primary weapon is a large bonesaw holstered in the pack on her waist. The large crosses on her legs can be used as throwing stars or enhancements to her kicks, being able to move along her legs and spin rapidly. Another of Valentine's weapons is a large IV pole with sharp points on both ends, which she can use to slash and stab her opponents. She also has a seemingly-unlimited supply of scalpels and syringes to use on her enemies, as well as a number of chemicals that can be delivered through the latter.

Lucy: You?!

Valentine: Yes.

Sakura: Valentine!

Valentine: Sorry... And my friend, Sakura Haruno.

Sakura: Thank you!

Sakura Haruno (春野サクラ, Haruno Sakura) is a kunoichi of Konohagakure. She is appointed as a member of Team Kakashi, but quickly finds herself ill-prepared for the duties of a ninja and the complications of her team-mates' lives. By training under her master, Tsunade, she becomes a strong kunoichi and an excellent medical-nin, capable of facing the challenges of life as a ninja, as well as help and protect her friends and loved ones when they need her. As a child, Sakura was insecure and highly self-conscious about her large forehead; covering it up with her bangs. It was not until she met Ino, whom defended her from bullies and became her friend, did she become more self-confident.[10][11] However, while Sakura was noted as being an honour student for her scholastic intelligence in the Academy, she became narcissistic as she was more interested in her appearance and Sasuke as opposed to practising her ninja skills. Because of this, she found Naruto Uzumaki's advances and attempts to gain her attention irksome, calling him childish and foolish, citing his lack of a family as being a reason he was such an annoyance to everyone in the village, not realising that Naruto had feelings for her too. Sasuke pointed out that this is because Sakura has never experienced loss in her life and thus could not understand himself or Naruto, prompting Sakura to look at things from Naruto's perspective in an effort to understand her team-mates. Over time, Sakura developed a mutual friendship with her team-mates throughout the series. By Part II, Sakura had matured and become far less self-centred, though she could be critical, especially of Naruto. After learning the hardships Naruto was putting himself through, with the tailed beast Kurama, Akatsuki, and his promise to her to bring Sasuke back to the village, Sakura became protective of Naruto, hoping to help overcome these obstacles. Due to their time spent together as Team 7, they develop a deep friendship that mirrors their Sannin masters, though Naruto's feelings towards Sakura were unreciprocated due to her being in love with Sasuke instead.[12] When Sasuke had become too large a threat to bring home, Sakura first tried to save Naruto from the burden of his promise by proclaiming her love for him instead of Sasuke, though Naruto knew this was a lie.[13][14][15] Sakura has something of a perverted side, as she was excited by Konohamaru's Sexy: Boy on Boy Technique, and had a nosebleed when she saw Naruto's Sexy Reverse Harem Technique. At her core, Sakura is compassionate, determined, and courageous, willing to sacrifice herself and combat those she knows to be superior to her to defend her team.[16] Sakura does not back down from a fight, noting that she inherited her master's contempt for losing.[17] By the Fourth Shinobi World War, she helped raised the morale of the army by reminding them that Naruto was fighting for the army he saw as comrades, and when Naruto had Kurama extracted from his body, she went through great lengths to keep him alive, swearing she would not let him die when he was close to seeing his dreams. From the start, Sakura had a deep infatuation for Sasuke, rooted in his good looks, cunning, cool attitude, and prodigious talents. As noted, at the beginning of her career, she was more focused in a relationship with Sasuke than increasing her skill. When Sasuke defected Sakura did all that she could to stop him from leaving, such as professing her love for him and even offering to join him. Despite thanking her and sounding grateful, Sasuke knocked Sakura unconscious and left the village.[18] Sakura cursed herself for not being strong enough to stop Sasuke from defecting, deciding to help Naruto to bring Sasuke back to Konoha.[19] Although she still worries about his well-being, Sakura became willing to fight Sasuke, in case he resisted, if it meant subduing him. However, as time went on and Sasuke became an increasingly more dangerous criminal, Sakura recognised that Sasuke could not and would not return to Konoha, was saddened and distraught at the notion that he had to be killed by Konoha ninja to prevent a war between nations, but decided she would do it herself.[20][21] In the end, she found herself unable to kill Sasuke. Upon seeing Naruto's resolve to bring Sasuke back no matter the cost, Sakura decided she would put her faith in both of them. During the war, when Sasuke returned to fight alongside the Alliance, Sakura did not believe Sasuke could be trusted, which was confirmed with this intention of starting a revolution. Ultimately, Sakura tried to appeal to Sasuke, proclaiming her deep love for him once more, only to be silenced by genjutsu. When Sasuke dismisses her desire for romance, Kakashi scolds him, stating that Sakura loves him so much that she wants to save Sasuke from his dark path.[22] Ultimately, after Naruto and Sasuke's final clash, the latter having been redeemed apologised to Sakura for all he had put her through. Despite her slight hesitation, she tearfully forgives him. She seems to be a caring and loving mother as her daughter, Sarada, had no problem sharing her feelings about Boruto and her father. A significant trait of Sakura's personality is her brashness. In Part I, these were turned inwardly, in the form of "Inner Sakura" (内なるサクラ, Uchi Naru Sakura) — a manifestation of her inner emotions. In addition to comic relief, Inner Sakura represents Sakura's actual opinion on things when she outwardly remains calm, collected, or reserved. Inner Sakura's appearances are typically marked by an exclamation of "Shānnarō!" (しゃーんなろー) — a phrase which has no literal meaning, but is usually translated as "Hell yeah!", "Hell no!", or "Damn it!", depending on the situation. The English anime, for censorship reasons, replaced the aforementioned phrases with a forceful "Cha!". Inner Sakura is unique as it is in a way a second will within Sakura's mind. When Ino used the Mind Body Switch Technique on her, Inner Sakura was able to repel the user from her body, suggesting that Sakura has a split personality, consisting of the "Inner Sakura" and her normal personality.[23] Although she appears quite frequently at the start of the series, after her apprenticeship started with Tsunade, and Sakura began to subconsciously adopt some of her master's mannerisms, these feelings would actually manifest through Sakura herself, in violent outbursts that would result in Naruto usually being hit for his foolish or perverted actions.[24] Despite this, however, Inner Sakura will still manifest in some cases such as when Naruto mouthed off to Tsunade. She disciplined him before Tsunade could, noting how fearsome Tsunade could be in cases such as those.[25] Sakura has bright pink hair, large green eyes, and fair skin. Sakura was often bullied due to her rather large forehead hence her nickname of "Billboard Brow", due to this she wore her bangs over her forehead in an attempt to cover it, though Ino encouraged her to wear her hair back. In Part I, Sakura wore a red qipao dress with white circular designs, with or without short sleeves, with a zipper, tight dark green shorts, standard ninja sandals, and a forehead protector which she used to accentuate her face. In Part II, Sakura has donned an attire that consisted of a red top with the same design as the upper-half of her Part I outfit, with black gloves, black, low-heel, calf-high boots, black shorts underneath a short grey apron skirt, and grey elbow protectors (her skirt and elbow protectors are pink in the anime). The metal portion of her forehead protector had moved to a red cloth. Sakura was also armed with a tantō which she wore above her medical pouch. When she was not on a mission, she wore her regular red sleeveless shirt, with a light yellow short sleeve shirt under it, and a navy-coloured skirt. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, she donned the standard uniform of her village inclusive of a Konohagakure flak jacket, albeit opting to wear a skirt instead of pants and her regular boots. She later changed her skirt to pants to assist the medic unit.[26] During the battle against the Ten-Tails, having stored up chakra for over three years, Sakura obtained a rhombus mark on her forehead similar Tsunade's, known as the Strength of a Hundred Seal.[27] Another notable trait of Sakura's appearance is her hair. At the series' beginning, Sakura's hair was very long (when she was young, there was a rumour that Sasuke was attracted to girls with long hair).[10] After Sakura began to protect the unconscious bodies of Sasuke and Naruto after their battle with Orochimaru, Kin Tsuchi grabbed Sakura's hair and taunted her for paying more attention to her appearance than practising her technique. Kin kept Sakura captive, holding her tightly by the hair and forcing her to watch Zaku Abumi attack Lee. This caused Sakura to cut her hair to release Kin's hold on her, and determinedly attacking Team Dosu with a new goal of surpassing her team-mates, Naruto and Sasuke. Her hair was very short and messy that time. After the battle, Ino cuts Sakura's hair to make it neater. During the time she trained with Tsunade after the Chūnin Exams, she had let her hair grow back but has since then cut it again in favour of her new, shoulder-length hairstyle. Like Shizune, she also has tendency to pin her hair up in a ponytail when working.[26] Two years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Sakura, at age 19, retained her short hairstyle, though cutting it even shorter this time now reaching around her chin, with her bangs now parted to the left keeping it out of her eyes, and her usual red cloth forehead protector worn as a hairband. She now wears a sleeveless red qipao dress that reaches her upper thighs, with white trimmings and a white circular design on the back similar to her Part I attire. It is tied with a black obi and she wears black shorts underneath as well as her usual black gloves and grey elbow protectors (pink in the anime), which she now also wears as knee protectors. She has also changed her previous boots to regular black, high heeled ninja sandals. While off-duty, she wears a small, bottom-up sweater under a larger cream sweater with a pale yellow neckline and white capri pants as well as pink, strappy high heeled sandals. She also wears a dark red hairband, in the place of her usual red forehead protector, along with a cherry-blossom pendent (similar to her father's) hung around her neck, half-hidden underneath her sweater. She is also seen wearing a red winter over-coat that falls to her mid thighs, with pink trimmings, pockets and a hood with white fur trim. Several years later, Sakura's figure has become somewhat more womanly, when off-duty, Sakura wears her usual red dress, which now lacks the bold white circle, in the back, found in her previous outfits. Over it, she wears a long white apron. Her hair has grown longer, falling down on the shoulders, parted to the left-side of her face but this time with two red clips. She also lets her fingernails grow longer and well manicured. At the start of the series, Sakura's overall abilities as a ninja were considerably less than those of her team-mates; Sasuke and Naruto, with her greatest strength being only her intelligence. However during her fight with Ino, her sensei Kakashi Hatake commented on how capable Sakura was and how much potential she had. After her two-and-a-half years of training with Tsunade, Sakura had greatly increased her abilities to the point where she could hold her own against powerful enemies such as Sasori. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Sakura's refined abilities have proven her to be a possible equal to Tsunade, earning her praise from Hashirama Senju, Shizune, and Naruto Uzumaki.[27] Two years after the war, she was promoted to the rank of jōnin, further showcasing her growth.[28]

Lucy: You're working with Nurse Joy?

Valentine: That's right.

Sakura: It's just for now.

Joy: Right...

Valentine: Anyway, you don't have to worry about Shadow Gear.

Sakura: We'll take extra care of them.

Joy: You could go until next time.

Lucy: Alright...

Gardevoir: As long as we trust you...

Valentine: Right... Just go home...

Lucy and Gardevoir: (leaves)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Phantom Lord Members: (talking)

[BOOM]

Everyone: Huh?!

Makarov and Donphan: Fairy Tail had arrived!

Everyone: (charges)

Natsu: Alright! Time to battle!

Charmeleon: Right!

Natsu: (eating fire)

Man: Woah! He's eating fire!

Man 2: Creepy!

Natsu: Fire Dragon's Roar!

Charmeleon: Dragon Rage!

Phantom Lord Members: (screams)

Bloom: (Bloomix form) Flame Storm Vortex Burst!

Flame Storm Vortex Burst is a Bloomix offensive spell used by Bloom, in which she unleashes a fire sphere that is strong enough to blow up the enemy.

Mai: (attacking with fans) Hmph! This is what you deserved!

Bo-bobo: Right! Super Fist of the Nosehair: Ninja Nasal Hair Twister!

Totodile: Water Gun!

Don Patch: Time to attack with my Don Patch sword!

FarFetch'd: And Fury Cutter!

Goku: (punching)

Luffy: Gomu Gomu no Pistol!

Erza: Requip: Heaven's Wheel Armor! Circle Sword: Dance my Swords!

Rias: (attacking) Don't go easy on me because I'm a lady. (attacking)

Macargo: Rock Throw!

Gray: Ice-Make: Lance!

Toshiro: Multilayer Vacuum Ice Wall!

To counteract the small quantities of ice his Hyōrinmaru can create, Hitsugaya has developed this method of ice creation in conjunction with Rangiku's Zanpakutō, Haineko. By using the ashes of Rangiku's Shikai to create layers of ice, and then by removing the ashes and having Haineko return to its sword form, Hitsugaya can create a multi-layer ice wall with several empty layers. This enables the little ice Hyōrinmaru can create to be able to withstand fire attacks with little damage. Hitsugaya can then manipulate this ice to use as a sword.[162]

Tsurara: Noroi no Fubuki, Yukigeshō!

Snow: Ice Ring and Iced Earth!

Vanillite: Avalanche!

Abbey: (blows ice) Too cold for you? Pathetic!

Sub-zero: (shoots ice) That should be good enough, Elsa!

Elsa: Right!

Elfman: (screams) Aggron, Mega Evolve!

Aggron: Okay! (evolves into Mega Evolution form) Metal Claw and Rock Tomb!

Loke: Jelly Jiggler, I need some help.

Jelly: Okay!

Together: (attacking) You can't beat us!

Goodra: Dragon Tail!

Cana: Card Magic: Shuriken Cards!

Furret: Fury Swipes!

Furret is a tan creature that bears a strong resemblance to a ferret. Its most notable feature is its long skinny body, which is used for slipping through the small entrances to its nest and squirm through small spaces to escape foes. It has two brown lines on each cheek and cream-tipped ears. It has four medium-sized brown rings from its tail to the middle of its torso and smaller brown rings on each of its forepaws. However, its hind paws are cream-colored. All of its paws have pink paw pads. Furret is capable of standing on its hind legs, but prefers to move on all fours. Despite its short limbs, Furret is very quick and agile. It tends to burrow deep in the ground of meadows and other grasslands.

Pokedex: Furret, the Long Body Pokemon and the evolved form of Sentret. It makes a nest to suit its long and skinny body. The nest is impossible for other Pokémon to enter.

Rangiku: Cat Round Dance!

Rangiku can create an enveloping cloud which she can then enclose around her opponents, turning it into a deadly tornado. This provides her an advantage while fighting groups of enemies.[129]

Man: Get the cat!

Happy: Me?!

Man 2: Yeah!

Happy: You forgot... (attacking) That I'm a Mage, too! (holding fish) Got a problem with that?!

Man: No! Leave me alone!

Makarov: (titan form) Now, you have hurt my children!

Man: He's gigantic!

Donphan: Nobody don't hurt our children! They'll pay for this!

Makarov: Right!

Donphan: Rollout!

Makarov: Good job! (returns to normal) Now, we'll head to Jose!

Erza: Okay!

Blaziken: We'll take care of this!

Makarov and Donphan: Right! We'll be right back!

Together: (goes to Jose's room)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: I can't believe that they left without us!

Gardevoir: Yeah! We want to help, too.

Jade: Right... They mustn't go to the Phantom Lord Guild to attack.

Eevee: That could be the reason!

Lucy: Maybe you're right.

Gardevoir: That COULD be a reason.

Everyone: Huh?!

[RAINING]

Lucy: It's raining?!

Gardevoir: It was sunny minutes ago!

Eevee: There could be an explanation!

Juvia: Drip-drop-drip. It's beautiful, isn't it? Drip-drop-drip.

Juvia Lockser (ジュビア・ロクサー Jubia Rokusā) is a Mage of Fairy Tail,[5] and is one of the main supporting protagonists. She was formerly an S-Class Mage of the Phantom Lord Guild.[3] Juvia is a slender, young woman with blue hair, dark blue eyes, pale skin and a curvaceous figure. Juvia is first introduced with long hair, tightly curled at the base, wearing a navy blue coat, a fur shawl with a teru teru bōzu attached to it, as well as a Russian Cossack hat.[1] Upon becoming a member of Fairy Tail, she cut her long hair and began to wear more revealing clothing. However, after hearing about Gray Surge's crush on her Edolas counterpart, Juvia reverts to her original appearance, with the exception of the teru teru bōzu, instead wearing a Fairy Tail emblem. Juvia's Fairy Tail Guild Stamp is above her left thigh,[6] being blue in color.[7][8] Around the time of the Grand Magic Games, Juvia starts wearing a knee-high dark dress coat which is adorned with four, symmetrically placed, light-colored buttons on the chest. The coat is garnished with fur trimmings around her sleeve cuffs and neck. Juvia wears a matching, dark, Russian-style hat, stylized with a light-colored butterfly clip, which, in itself, is attached to the fur trimming garnishing her hat. Juvia completes her outfit by fastening a light brown belt around her waist and wearing complimenting, dark brown, thigh-high boots. She also no longer curls her hair, instead letting it fall in thick waves past her shoulders. Juvia is first introduced portraying an emotionless face, seeming more secluded from everyone, including members of the Phantom Lord Guild.[9] After she joins Fairy Tail, she develops a happier demeanor.[10] She is obsessed with Gray Fullbuster to the point of considering anyone who shows affection towards him a rival. And when Meredy threatened him, Juvia loses her calm demeanor and entered a somewhat satanic-appearing state that frightens Meredy and even Erza.[11] Juvia also seems to have a slight masochistic side; upon making a mistake, she asks Gray to spank her as punishment, saying it's her "hobby". She's also very polite towards other, typically addressing others with honorifics, though she addresses Gray as "Gray-sama" only. She cares deeply for Fairy Tail and its members. During the Battle of Fairy Tail arc, Juvia is pitted against a fellow guild mate, but instead chooses to sacrifice herself by attacking a thunder Lacrima, even though she knows that it will cause her harm. Upon entering Fairy Tail, she wasn't feared or hated for her past relationship with Phantom Lord, and she maintains a good relationship with the other members.[12] She is also shy about her body, as she doesn't like to shower with other girls.[13] Juvia tends to refer to herself in third person, and often says "drip, drip, drop" due to the rain she used to constantly bring everywhere with her.[14][15] Juvia has a wild imagination in which she tends to fabricate relationships and love rivals. Juvia was born in the year X767, and spent her childhood shunned by the other children for constantly making it rain around her. She took up making teru teru bozu dolls in an attempt to make it stop raining, but it only served to make the other children tease her even more. As she grew older, she would overhear other people commenting on the gloominess of the rain around her, making her feel increasingly depressed. At one point in her life she was in a relationship with Bora, but he broke up with her because he couldn't stand the rain. Eventually, she was accepted into the Phantom Lord Guild, noting that it was the first time anyone had accepted her, and formed a quarter of the guild's elite Mage team: Element 4.[16][17] Juvia is an extremely skilled user of Water, which allows her to produce,[210] control, and manipulate water.[211] She can use the water in a variety of different ways, such as producing blades of water that can even slice through solid rock and metal,[17] forming waves of tremendous power and force to damage her opponents,[212] or even trapping opponents in mini-prisons made of her water.[213] Juvia also has the ability to turn into water, seemingly without thought, thus allowing both physical and Magical attacks to pass through her without harming her.[214] Her Magic power is greatly amplified when she is in an emotional state (for example, extreme anger), to the point where she could easily overpower Meredy, one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory.[81]

Lucy: Um... You're creeping me out!

Juvia: I am Juvia. This is my partner, Frillish.

Frillish: (wearing a light blue Phantom Lord symbol necklace) Nice to meet you...

Frillish is a jellyfish-like Pokémon resembling young royalty. Regardless of gender, it has a round head with a crown-like tuft, and five tentacle-like appendages. It has oval eyes with white pupils, and a collar around its neck. As a male Frillish, it is blue, with smooth appendages and a triangular crown. It has red eyes with blue sclera and a straight eyelash on each eye, its collar is wavy, and it appears to be frowning. As a female Frillish, it is pink, with wavy appendages and a round crown. It has blue eyes with red sclera and a curled eyelash on each eye, its collar is frilled, and it appears to be smiling. Frillish is a hadalpelagic Pokémon which lives in dens about 5 miles under the sea surface. Because of this, it can cope with extremely dark and highly pressurized sea conditions. It is carnivorous; it gently floats around in waves until it can strike its prey. It makes its victim numb with the use of its poison and takes it to its deep den.

Pokedex: Frillish, the Floating Pokémon. Frillish can constrict its foes using its veil-like tentacles and numb them with poison. It is said to live in dens some five miles below sea level.

Lucy: Um... Okay?

Omi: (wearing a blue Phantom Lord symbol on his forehead) Please don't be scared.

Omi was a primary character from the Xiaolin Temple who journeyed in a quest for all Shen Gong Wu as the Dragon of Water in training. An orphaned monk, Omi was raised by Master Fung in the Xiaolin Temple, a mystical home where monks train to become Xiaolin Warriors. Omi eventually became the Xiaolin Dragon of Water and although he believed he was the "chosen one", he met with three other soon-to-be Xiaolin Warriors named Raimundo Pedrosa, Kimiko Tohomiko and Clay Bailey. Omi was initially skeptical and wary of them, beginning to doubt himself as the chosen one. However, Omi began to take a fondness for them, and they became not only his teammates, but also his best friends. The Xiaolin Dragon of Water met many enemies and adversaries with his team, ranging from the evil boy-genius, Jack Spicer, the evil Heylin witch, Wuya and to the once-good but currently evil Heylin Dragon, Chase Young. Omi's signature Shen Gong Wu is the Orb of Tornami, corresponding with Omi's liking towards water. Omi has lived at the Xiaolin Temple for most of his life. He was an orphan taken in by Master Fung, the head of the temple. He was very proficient in martial arts, so Master Fung started training him to become the Xiaolin Dragon of Water. Omi met the rest of the Dragons, and they began their quest to find all the Shen Gong Wu. Omi did not start off too well with his fellow Dragons, especially Raimundo, who pulled his pants down several times. This was when they first met their enemies; Jack Spicer and Wuya. He fought Jack Spicer in a Xiaolin Showdown for the first time, his Two-Ton Tunic for Jack's Mantis Flip Coin. He began to lose, due to how heavy the Two-Ton Tunic was, but after using everything he learned from the other Dragons (and Jack's carelessness), he got to the finish first and was able to claim the Eye of Dashi as theirs. While Omi was very skilled at what he did, he was also narcissistic, believing himself superior to his comrades in every possible way, which caused some tension, such as with Jermaine and Raimundo. This trait did not disappear or even slow down during the course of the series. The Bird of Paradise revealed that his greatest trait was loyalty. Omi was proud of his status as a Xiaolin monk as he always kept his word as a monk and was loyal to his comrades. Omi had a problem with American idioms and was constantly corrected. Originally, Omi's views on women was rather old-fashioned. Drawing on the words of a 1500-year-old book about women, he did not believe Kimiko was a capable fighter and saw her as being way too weak. While he did not mean any genuine offense, he could not understand why Kimiko seemed offended. He would later come to appreciate Kimiko as he became more aware of the modern world, although he still has trouble understanding Kimiko and girls in general. Omi was a very small boy, bearing a large, circular, bald head. Whilst having yellow skin, he has a big forehead where nine white dots appear when Omi fights with his true potential. These white dots can be taken as a metaphor of him unleashing his ultimate potential. Aside from this, he has elongated thin black eyebrows and small black eyes. He was also known to always wear his monk uniform, consisting of a red shirt slightly revealing his neck with black highlights, held tight with a black belt and using black pants with black dress shoes. He tends to wear this all the time, due to Omi's usual life of a monk, he was unknown of the rest to the world outside the Xiaolin only times we saw him in anything but his monk unifrom was when he would change into his special armor for a Xiaolin Showdown.

Aisha: (wearing a blue-and-green Phantom Lord symbol on her left side of the stomach) We're just passing through.

Princess Aisha (Princess Layla in some versions) is the Princess of Andros and a member of the Winx Club. Aisha is 17 years old at the beginning of Season 2. She is extremely opinionated and open minded. She is as intuitive like Stella, and when asked to, gives practical and pragmatic advice. She is also a talented dancer, athlete and speaks many different languages. The pixies trust her, Aisha is one of the few people who know the location of the Pixie Village. Aisha gives practical advice and always provides a shoulder to cry on. She continuously shows this caring nature throughout the show, comforting Musa after her conflict with her father, and calming Flora's nerves when she experiences qualms about her feelings for Helia. Before the pixies mission in Season 2, Aisha seemed to be a bit boy-shy, getting embarrassed when Brandon called her cute. She also holds some respect for Sky for being a gentleman to her (much to Bloom's initial annoyance) as well as for freeing her from the cavern wall and praising her boarding skills. At the same time, Aisha dislikes Riven the most as she does not appreciate his attitude towards girls, which was why she supported Musa's decision about breaking up with him in Season 3. She considers herself just as good as the Specialists at sports and sword fighting and has similar interests at them. At one point, she even takes control of the Wind Riders from Riven. When Aisha joined forces with Nebula in Season 4, she became the enemy of the rest of the Winx, being ready to allow Nebula to imprison Queen Morgana in the magic mirror where she was condemned to fade into the shadows, and the Wizards of the Black Circle as well even if the Winx tell her that Nabu would never have wished for her to choose Vengeance. They thought that she wanted to avenge the death of Nabu but she was not cruel enough to go through with it. Over the course of the seasons Aisha has lost her tom-boyish side possibly due to her opening up to the Winx and Nabu. Aisha was raised in a very traditional setting. Her parents believed that princesses should conduct themselves in a strict and proper manner, they scrutinized her every movement and thought. As a result, Aisha had a very isolated childhood, except for when she escaped from the palace. Because of this, Aisha did not have many friends growing up. After her best friend Anne moved away when Aisha is young, her only friends are the pixies of Pixie Village. Aisha is seen in the first episodes of season two, it is apparent that Aisha is determined and fearless. In her very first appearance, we observe her trying to rescue the pixies that will later become bonded to the individual members of the Winx Club. Through her conversation, we get a glimpse of her powers, and receive a few hints about the villain of the season, Lord Darkar. After escaping with only one pixie, baby Piff, she stumbles to Alfea, where she is found by the members of the Winx Club, and faints. She shows a deep love and caring for the pixies, who are obviously her close friends. In most of Season 2, the show seemed to revolve around Aisha, instead of Bloom and the other girls, but at the end, it focused on Bloom again. Aisha is a dark-skinned girl with long, wavy dark brown/black hair and cerulean eyes. Her daily outfit in Season 2 and 3 comprises of a soft purple tank top with a small blue colored spiral wave logo, a khaki miniskirt, khaki hiking boots, and soft purple leg warmers. She sometimes wears a soft pink sleeveless hoodie, accompanied by khaki-trimmed teal colored jeans. In Season 4, Aisha wears a lime green tank with a pink patterned shirt over it. Her pants are a slightly darker shade of green with a pink belt and cuffs, pink and green sneakers and a pink and green trimmed headband. In Season 5, Aisha sports the same hairstyle of Season 2 and 3 outfits but wears a blue jumpsuit with a purple shirt and knee-length high-heeled boots. In Season 6, Aisha wears a slate blue headbands with 3 ribbons on it. She wears a striped shirt inside her slate blue warm blouse. She also wears a white skirt with socks. Her bangs are side-swept styled. Aisha's Winx outfit is a sparkly green shoulder top, a sparkly green mini skirt atop green mini shorts, and green boots. There is a green sash connecting her top and skirt, and several silver rings around her outfit and on her arms. Her wings are sky blue with mauve tips. Aisha's Charmix consists of a leaf pin and a pink waist bag in the shape of a water gourd. Aisha's Enchantix outfit consists of a frilly cyan strapless top decorated with magenta and yellow, a matching skirt, and banana yellow gloves. Her wings are outlined with her signature lime green, decorated with pink pearls (referring to her ocean-based powers), and filled in with yellow and magenta to match her outfit. Her hair gains streaks, and is braided around a cyan forehead tiara, before flowing into pigtails. Like the other Winx Club girls Aisha wears barefoot sandals, connected by flower-shaped buttons. Later in the season, her outfit changes to a spring green and pale pink color, possibly due to the introduction of Bloom's Enchantix, which is similar in color, since Bloom's Enchantix is incomplete. Aisha's Believix outfit consists of a turquoise-blue tube top, of sorts, with a lime green elbow-length right sleeve and a pair of turquoise-blue pants that stop below her knees with lime green tutu-styled ruffles on both the bottom of the pants and around the waist below a teal waist band. Her feet are covered in a pair of shin-length, teal and pink high-heeled, lime green platform boots. A lime green choker with golden diamonds hanging down from them are around her neck and a turquoise blue band atop her head. On her left arm in an elbow-length, handless peach-colored glove white a lime green bangle is on her right wrist with a light fuchsia bow hanging from it. Lastly, in addition to her hair being at ankle-level and the pink highlights in her hair, Aisha's wings are now arch-shaped and lined in turquoise-green, with a shifting sea green and ocean blue-designed background in the wings. Aisha's Sophix consists of a light and sea green top with matching miniskirt with lime green knee-bands and matching high heels and hairband. Her wings are cyan and soft pink with indigo borders. Aisha's Lovix is mainly medium blue with fluffy cyan stripes and hairband, her boots are aquamarine and blue-gray in color. Her wings are light blue and lavender with pale violet borders. Aisha's Harmonix consists of a tube top with one strap that is light yellow and light green and pink and orange borders. Her hair is longer and in the form of a ponytail and it is decorated with a shell headband across her forehead. Her skirt is like a tutu and it has also light yellow and light green layers. Behind her skirt is a veil that stops at the bottom of her shoes which has light green and light yellow layers. Her wings are mainly light purple with the top back part light green. Her wing border is light green. The effect on her wings are light purple-colored swirls. Her shoes are light purple heels similar to her Enchantix, but with two shades of light green and purple straps. Aisha's Sirenix consists of a mermaid skin cyan halter top with the lower right section and the upper left section just right under her left breast cut out, a translucent lavender miniskirt over purple leggings with neon green stripes and matching high heeled ankle boots that are directly connected to the leggings. She has fins in the back of her calves. Her hair is styled into a ponytail thanks to a blue ponytail holder with two purple stripes, a cyan ribbon tied around her right arm and her seashell-shaped wings are cyan with a lavender border. Her nails are painted with cyan nail polish, and she wears lavender eye shadow. On land, her hair retains its original color, but with the inclusion of purple streaks. Underwater, her hair gets recolored honey blonde and has purple streaks. Her hair is in twin ponytails and she wears a turquoise forehead tiara with an aqua gem. Her outfit consists of a turquoise and aqua tunic with a partial neck and lilac accents at the shoulder pads and base while gold outlines the center, turquoise tights, with aqua stripes and heels. There are silver bracers on her arms that have aqua trimming and resemble dragon scales that connect to light blue organza extending from her back. Her blue and lilac wings are in the shape of seashells. Her hairstyle is curly. She wears a aqua/blue dress with purple edges, her boots are the same color of her dress with a purple shell on the sides. Her wings are curved and in aquamarine and dark purple colors with light blue edges. She has the power of Morphix, a fuchsia-pink colored liquid that she converts from water molecules, and can morph into any shape and form desired, and she wishes to master all the fluids after strengthening and magnifying her magical abilities and skills at Alfea, while her five best friends help her. Aisha uses Morphix to create a variety of solid structures as well as weapons, such as swords, bo staffs, spears, barriers and shields or surfboards. She can use Morphix as both a solid and liquid substance. Aisha has been known to also create useful and elaborate things with Morphix, such as an 18th century cannon hoist for climbing down a cliff. Aisha has the power of water and liquid. She can create Morphix, a pink fluid that she can morph into any shape she wants. She is a water elemental with complete control over all forms of moisture. Her powers are entirely based around water and the Morphix liquid. She usually just blasts columns of the liquid from her palms or shapes it into different objects.

Gardevoir: In the rain?!

Katara: (wearing a white Phantom Lord symbol on her right hand) That's right.

Katara is a waterbending master, born in the Southern Water Tribe to Chief Hakoda and his wife, Kya. During her childhood, she was the only waterbender living in the South Pole. At first she lived a peaceful life with her family, until she lost her mother in a Fire Nation raid. After her father left to battle against the Fire Nation in the Hundred Year War, Katara was raised by her grandmother, Kanna, alongside her older brother Sokka. As a teenager, she and her brother discovered the young Air Nomad Avatar, Aang, who had been frozen in an iceberg with his bison, Appa, for one hundred years.[7] In need of a waterbending master, the siblings and Aang left the South Pole on a journey toward the Northern Water Tribe.[8] Katara and Sokka eventually became close friends with Aang, and after their journey to the North Pole, continued to travel with him across the world as he mastered the remaining elements, earth and fire. The siblings' assistance helped Aang halt the Fire Nation's ambitions of world domination, ending the century-long war, and finally restoring balance to the world.[9] The murder of Katara's mother, Kya[10] and the later departure of her warrior father, Hakoda,[7] left her feeling traumatized and alone.[11] Though she was cared for by her grandmother, Kanna,[7][8] she invariably found herself filling the mother role left behind by Kya, even to her own older brother. As was the custom of the Water Tribe for women to see to domestic duties, Katara soon took on many of the responsibilities expected of an adult and quickly became independent and strong willed. Morally and emotionally driven, she developed a great sense of justice and compassion for others, becoming fiercely protective of those in need. Initially, Katara's waterbending abilities were limited because there was no one to teach her at the South Pole.[7][8] However, after acquiring a waterbending scroll,[12] and formal training at the North Pole,[13] her determination and hard work allowed her to surpass Aang and completely master the element. She became Aang's waterbending instructor after their departure from the Northern Water Tribe, replacing Master Pakku,[14] who had instructed them during their time there. Her mastery of water made her a formidable asset to the group. After the Hundred Year War ended, Katara and Aang began a close romantic relationship[9] that eventually led to marriage, and raising a family with three children: Bumi, a nonbender who gained the ability to airbend later in life, Kya, a waterbender, and Tenzin, an airbender. Later in life, Katara became highly regarded as a master healer, renowned to be the best in the world.[15] After Aang's passing, she became Avatar Korra's waterbending teacher[16] and helped her to recover physically from her ordeal with the Red Lotus.[17] When Katara was a young girl, her mother was killed in a Fire Nation raid.[10] This event had a tremendous impact on Katara's life and personality and arguably shaped her into the person she became. She was emotionally driven, involving herself completely in the heartache and needs of those around her. Placing her whole heart in the affairs of others, as well as bearing her own heartache, she was often easily reduced to tears. According to Sokka, Katara largely prevented their family from falling apart and took on many responsibilities to the point where she filled the void left by their mother (so much that he pictured her in place of his mother).[18] As such, Katara had a maternal personality and often acted as a motherly figure to the group, something that often irritated the rebellious Toph.[18] Her loss was also part of what drove her in her fight against the Fire Nation, although she did not exhibit as much outward prejudice as her brother. She was also a bit of a stickler for morality, even to the point of causing Sokka and Aang to faint from shock when she stated she wanted to pull a scam, as she had berated Toph for scamming people. According to Sokka, she was an optimist.[18] She had a soft spot for children. When aiding in baby Hope's birth, she stated that she helped her grandmother deliver many babies in their tribe,[37] and in Jang Hui, she gave a portion of her food to a little boy.[1] She even went as far as to care for and defend Tom-Tom, Mai's little brother, despite the fact that he was from the Fire Nation and that everyone else, with the exception of Aang, was distrustful of him for it.[38] Katara was caring and compassionate, and was often marked by a fierce determination to aid others. She stated herself that she would never turn away from people who need her help.[1] Katara was even willing to defend Fire Nation civilians such as when she helped the village of Jang Hui[1] and when she fought Hama,[39] who was from the Southern Water Tribe, to protect the Fire Nation village she was living in. This strong desire often frustrated others, particularly Sokka.[1] Katara was portrayed as the most mature member of the group, rarely taking part in Sokka and Aang's goofy pranks and Toph's less silly ones, though she did have a sense of humor. Katara was described as being motherly by Toph and Sokka.[18] While the team traveled through the Si Wong Desert, Katara was able to hold the group together in its most desperate moments.[40] On the other hand, Katara could be overly domineering. For all her kindness and compassion, she was sometimes self-righteous, had a nasty temper, and could be fierce when provoked. With lack of sleep, this side of her can quickly become more apparent.[41] She was also set in her ideals and frequently refused to relent on her views in the face of opposition. Combined with her strong sense of compassion, this gave her a strong sense of justice and she would run headlong into often dangerous situations to help others, which was best illustrated at the prison rig[42] and at Jang Hui.[1] Her short temper had frequently clashed with others; she showed open, but short-lived, jealousy of Aang's talent,[12] and was frequently perturbed by Toph's confrontational and rebellious nature.[18][41] Despite being one of the more compassionate members of the group, Katara was one of the least willing to let go of a grudge, especially against those who she felt had betrayed her trust. She held a considerable grudge against those who had threatened Aang, as Zuko[43] had, or done things she considered morally wrong, like Jet.[44][45] At the Western Air Temple she showed outright hostility toward Zuko and threatened to kill him if he slipped back to his old ways.[43] Upon her re-encounter with Jet, Katara reacted hostilely at the mere sight of him,[45] and she was harsh and unforgiving of Zuko even long after he had joined Team Avatar and gained the trust of everyone else.[10] However, this could be because Zuko's betrayal of her at Ba Sing Se[46] was far more personal than his betrayal of anyone else. For a while, she was also argumentative with her father because she felt that he had abandoned her and Sokka when he left to fight in the War.[11] However, Katara was sometimes willing to give people second chances; with much reluctance, she allowed Jet to guide Team Avatar to Appa, and she appeared to be saddened by his death.[45] Also, she offered to try and heal Zuko's scar when they were enemies.[46] Eventually, even after his betrayal, Katara decided to forgive him, embracing him as a friend, after he helped her find the man who killed her mother.[10] Katara was marked by a fierce desire to learn waterbending, viewing it as a part of her and her culture that needed to be expressed.[7] She also may have viewed it as a hope for rebuilding her tribe. Her enthusiasm for waterbending caused her to constantly train herself in the art,[12] and when she finally found a master to teach her formally, she became overjoyed.[13] Having quickly advanced under the tutelage of Master Pakku, he stated that Katara accomplished this due to her fierce determination, passion and hard work.[47] Sokka told Toph that Katara could be a pain and would get "involved and in-your-business".[18] Even so, Katara was understanding of other people's privacy. This was best demonstrated when Katara continually scolded Sokka for snooping around Hama's inn and rummaging through her personal belongings.[39] Motherly and feminine as she might be, Katara was not afraid to go beyond her feminine looks and way of being to achieve what she wanted. When she and Toph were denied entrance to a rowdy pub because the both of them were girls, they dressed up as boys. Katara in particular showed her masculine side when wanting to ride the pub's mechanized bull; she was even willing to start an all-out brawl with some of the guys there who mocked her ability to stay on the bull. The whole thing ended with Toph dragging Katara away before things came to a head. Katara and Toph later went to a spa and reflected on how being a girl was not so bad at all.[48] Katara's most notable ability was her waterbending. She rapidly developed her skill at the art, and her fierce resolve to master the element helped her become one of the most powerful waterbending masters.[47] She was identified as a waterbender when she was a small child. As she grew older, she kept practicing even though she did not have a teacher, and learned whatever little she could with great ambition, while ignoring the criticism of Sokka, as he downplayed her ability to bend, referring to it as "magic water". Over the course of her childhood, with her father having been unable to obtain her a master,[49] Katara taught herself basic waterbending techniques and managed to master some simple waterbending forms.[7][12] This was a difficult feat, considering she would have never had the chance to have observed any waterbending in practice.[13] As of the discovery of Aang at the South Pole, Katara was capable of "pushing and pulling" water, streaming small amounts and manipulating it into basic forms and movements,[12] and was beginning to gain some control over the ability to change its physical state, freezing it into ice,[44] as well as attempting to create sizable waves of water. What little she knew, she taught to Aang, who quickly mastered all she had to offer. That which had taken her years to achieve, Aang managed to imitate and outperform her within mere minutes, much to her envy and frustration.[12] Her waterbending remained amateurish at best until she came across a Northern Water Tribe waterbending scroll depicting several different traditional waterbending forms, among a collection of wares in a pirate-traders ship. Unable to afford the high price demanded for the scroll by the pirates, yet incapable of passing up such an opportunity to finally have formal instruction in waterbending, she deftly stole the scroll and eventually made away with it. Katara and Aang first learned the water whip technique from the scroll,[12] and afterward continued to improve their overall technique. Up until their arrival at the Northern Water Tribe, both Katara and Aang demonstrated considerable improvement, and Katara's confidence in her own abilities increased dramatically. Later, Katara demonstrated the ability to bend with much greater precision and ease compared to when she first stole the scroll. She was able to draw unseen water out of different sources and bend greater quantities in general, streaming them into powerful blasts and freezing water with much more control than before.[44][50] She later developed several of her own techniques, including cloud manipulation[51][52] and a hand-held variation on the water-whip technique.[13] Katara also demonstrated greater manipulation of ice and snow, as well as discovered her ability to heal.[53] In the time between her acquisition of the waterbending scroll and arrival at the North Pole, Katara's sheer determination and discipline saw her proficiency improve greatly, clearly surpassing that of Aang. Katara's pride, strong-mindedness and sense of justice caused conflict with the traditions of the Northern Water Tribe, which forbade women from learning combat focused waterbending. Katara, furious at having traveled to the opposite end of the Earth, only to be denied instruction by irrational customs, challenged the master waterbending instructor of the Northern Water Tribe, Pakku, to a duel. Though she was undoubtedly no match for the master, she valiantly held her own, determined not to be beaten. She demonstrated not only more advanced techniques than she ever had previously, but also a surprising amount of agility and skill in physical combat, as well as greater proficiency in basic waterbending techniques she had previously learned. For the first time, she was seen bending with her feet, employing nonbending hand and foot strikes in combat, and transforming the physical state of a wave. Pakku eventually removed her ability to bend by trapping her body and limbs between spikes of ice, and so won the fight without harming her. Though he admitted that she was an exceptionally talented waterbender, he rigidly stuck by the laws of his culture and refused to teach Katara.[13] At the fight's conclusion, Pakku discovered Katara's necklace which had broken off during their duel. Recognizing the carved pendant, he revealed that the necklace had originally been given to Kanna by himself as a symbol of their engagement sixty years prior. After realizing Katara was the granddaughter of his ex-fiancée, who had left the Northern Water Tribe to escape their arranged marriage, he decided to instruct Katara in combative waterbending.[13] Under the guidance of Master Pakku, Katara's waterbending abilities advanced quicker than that of any student he had ever trained, which he accredited to her fierce determination, passion and hard-work. She fought and defeated Zuko with the augmented power of the near-full moon. During the fight, she knocked him off his feet, deflected and shielded his attacks, imprisoned him in a dome of solid ice, and later, a wave of solid ice. Though she was defeated by Zuko after the sun rose, she fought him again with the full moon and defeated him easily.[47] Following the Siege of the North, Pakku declared Katara a full-fledged waterbending master.[14] Katara continued to hone her waterbending potential, regularly demonstrating her waterbending mastery in battle. In Omashu, Katara blocked a flurry of Mai's knives by waterbending wooden boards into the air as shields in front of herself. She managed to block Mai's hand arrows with ice and retaliated by freezing Mai's arm in ice. Ty Lee sneaked behind Katara and blocked her chi, preventing her from waterbending.[38] While in the swamp, Katara cut apart the vines holding her with the water stored in her pouch. In the battle where she, Aang, and Sokka fought against Huu, Katara created large waves in the swamp water, froze a part of the swamp monster, and created a coil of water that she used to blast a hole into the monster. She also created large round blades out of the water and used them to cut up Huu's monster.[54] Later, she easily defeated two earthbending students by freezing them in solid ice.[55] When facing Ty Lee a second time, Katara fought using the water in her pouch to fend off her chi blocking attacks, forcing Ty Lee to cartwheel away from disks of razor-sharp water. She also stopped Azula from killing Aang by catching her hand in a water whip.[41] While crossing the Serpent's Pass, she made a bridge of ice for the group to travel across, and worked with Aang to support an underwater bubble for the group to travel in. She also surfed around on a surfboard of ice and, together with Aang, created a massive whirlpool to defeat the serpent.[37] She also rapidly condensed water vapor into ice to defeat her foes.[56] When assaulting Jet upon re-encountering him, she used ice spikes, similar to Mai's daggers, to pin Jet to the wall in an alley.[45] While fighting off the Royal Earthbender Guards, Katara defeated dozens of them with whips and streams of water.[57] In the Crystal Catacombs, Katara and Aang fought against Zuko and Azula. Katara managed to cut one of Azula's hair bangs with a water blade, and created two enormous whips of water, which she used to briefly trap Azula. Later, these whips were able to match Zuko's enormous fire whips. Finally, when Katara was surrounded by Dai Li agents, she defended herself with the octopus form, and rode on an enormous wave which knocked down these agents as well as Zuko. She proceeded to escape on a rising stream of water, carrying Aang to safety.[46] Katara's waterbending later became even more advanced and destructive. During a fight with a Fire Nation ship, Katara used a huge wave to separate the two ships and created a huge steam barrier between them for cover. Once their ship was hit by a harpoon, Katara used her frosty breath of waterbending to freeze the hole in the ship's hull, thus repairing it.[11] When Aang held a dance for some of his Fire Nation school friends, Katara also created a fountain out of solid ice for beverages, as well as the glasses they used to drink from.[52] At the Jang Hui River, Katara created a cover of steam and sped herself atop the water's surface. Assisted by Aang, she used crashing waves and precise missiles of water to destroy a Fire Nation Army factory. She also blasted a Fire Nation river craft into the air and against a cliff.[1] Katara also transported a huge bubble of water from a nearby creek to extinguish a fire.[58] When Combustion Man locked Katara and Toph in jail, Katara used her own sweat as a water knife to break out of a wooden prison cell.[18] During Katara's time hiding within the Fire Nation, she met an elderly woman named Hama, who turned out to be a fellow waterbending master from the Southern Water Tribe. After learning this, Hama began training her in Southern Style waterbending. Among many techniques and combat tactics, Katara became able to condense moisture in the air to create her own water source for her bending, as well as becoming aware she could remove water from plant life.[39] On the Day of Black Sun, Katara fought against the Fire Nation guards at the capital, destroying several guard towers with Sokka and defeating many soldiers.[59][60] At the Western Air Temple, she rained ice spikes onto Combustion Man.[43] While tracking down her mother's killer, she used the enhanced power of the full moon to nearly take down a whole Fire Nation ship of the Southern Raiders single-handedly. During her encounter with Yon Rha, Katara created a large wide dome of water by gathering rainwater and created ice spikes from it, nearly killing him.[10] Finally, during Sozin's Comet, she froze herself and Azula into a block of solid ice, thawed the center of it, and chained Azula to a grate.[9] Katara's innate aptitude toward waterbending abilities made her a rare case to also naturally have access to the incredible ability to heal by manipulating the chi paths in a person's body, including herself. She inadvertently discovered this ability after Aang accidentally burned her hands, and subsequently used this power again to heal Aang's own burn after his face-off with Admiral Zhao.[53] Once she reached the Northern Water Tribe, she further developed this ability by training with Yugoda.[13] With the aid of a small vial of spirit water, which held special properties, from the Spirit Oasis, Katara's healing abilities were enhanced.[61] Katara was going to use the spiritual water from the Spirit Oasis in an attempt to heal Zuko's scar, but Aang and Iroh burst in, making Zuko angry at Iroh for allying with the Avatar. Instead, she later used the spirit water to bring Aang back to life after he had been struck in the back by Azula's lightning.[46] Katara unsuccessfully attempted to heal Jet after he was fatally wounded by Long Feng.[45] During the invasion, Katara's father, Hakoda, was injured while taking out a Fire Nation ballista tower. Aiding him, her healing was enough to allow him to walk again.[59] During Azula and Zuko's Agni Kai, Azula generated lightning and aimed it at Katara rather than Zuko; however, Zuko jumped in front of Katara and let the lightning shock him instead, sparing her from near death.[62] After chaining Azula to a water grate, Katara used her healing to aid Zuko. Her healing had been successful enough that he could rise to his feet just moments after she had begun.[9] As an adult, her prowess continued to grow, as she became well-recognized in her abilities throughout the world. She proved herself to be an excellent waterbending teacher, having trained both Avatars Aang and Korra to become highly adept masters themselves, including teaching Korra the art of healing. However, even though her healing skills were recognized to be "the best in the world", she could not restore Korra's bending after Amon severed the connection Korra had to the three elements other than air with his bloodbending.[15] After learning all of Hama's Southern Style skills, Hama decided to teach Katara bloodbending, an advanced ability to manipulate the water within the body of all living beings, controlling them like puppets. When Katara refused to learn such a technique, viewing it as dark and immoral, Hama decided to silence her with the said technique. Despite only just hearing about the skill, Katara showed an innate talent for the art, quickly becoming the first person to break the effects of Hama's bending grip and free herself. Ultimately however, Hama tricked Katara into utilizing bloodbending to save Sokka and Aang, leaving her greatly distressed.[39] Sometime later, Katara traveled with Zuko to hunt down the man who killed her mother, Yon Rha, the captain of the Southern Raiders. The night they arrived at the Southern Raiders' ship, under the full moon, she alone took out nearly the entire crew. When she discovered where the captain was, she let her anger take over and started using bloodbending on him, which stunned Zuko. When she looked into his eyes and discovered that he was not the one, she released him, shocked and dismayed that she had just used bloodbending on an innocent person. Though this was the last known time she used the technique, she came to greatly understanding its workings, as she was able to determine how Amon had used bloodbending to remove Korra's bending. Later on in life, Katara saw to it that bloodbending was made illegal in the United Republic.[10] Despite being unable to fight in close combat, Katara exhibited remarkable agility and acrobatic skill, such as when she performed a dance with Aang.[52] Furthermore, Katara was resourceful and had a remarkable ability to adapt to her environment, reflecting on the fundamentals of her element, being that of change, such as using her own sweat as a catalyst for her waterbending.[18] Despite being cut off from the rest of the world, Katara possessed a healthy knowledge of spirituality and was one of the few to possess a deep respect for spiritual and cultural matters, unlike her brother Sokka. Katara was also versed in midwifery, demonstrated in her crucial role in delivering Tahn and Ying's baby, Hope.[37] Katara's knowledge of healing extended outside the waterbending subskill, being versed in physiotherapy, as evidenced when she guided Korra to walk again.[17]

Jade: Hm...

Juvia: Anyway, who are you, normal lady?

Lucy: Normal lady?! I'm Lucy!

Frillish: Well, we'll see you later, Lucy.

Ami: (wearing a light blue Phantom Lord symbol on her left leg) Yeah... We should hang out soon...

Sailor Mercury is one of the five original Inner Sailor Senshi of the Solar System, and was the third Sailor Senshi introduced in the manga. Her civilian identity is Ami Mizuno. Her attacks and powers are based around water and ice, as well as intelligence and computers. This is the original depiction of the character created by Naoko Takeuchi. Sailor Mercury is the first member of the Sailor Team to be discovered by Usagi Tsukino, third to be awakened by the Moon Cats, and serves as the "brains" of the group. Her powers are associated with phases of water and ice, and she can use her mini-computer to quickly analyze a foe in battle. Most of her powers are strategic rather than offensive, and she possesses various pieces of computerized equipment to help her study the enemy. She also has an IQ of 300. As Sailor Mercury, she wore the standard Senshi fuku without sleeves and the dominant color of the fuku was blue while the accent color was light blue. Her earrings, the gem on her tiara, choker, collar, the center of her front bow, skirt, the elbow fittings on her gloves, and her boots were blue, and her front bow and back bow were light blue. Her collar had three stripes, her earrings were three blue studs, and her boots were similar to Sailor Moon's, except were blue and did not have a symbol on them. In the manga, when she became Super Sailor Mercury for the first time, the center of Sailor Mercury's front bow became a heart, but she did not receive the "Super" upgrade at the time. When she did receive the "Super" upgrade, her choker had a five-pointed golden star on it with a blue gem in the center, the bottom of her sleeves became transparent, the center of her front bow became a heart, and her back bow was enlarged and lengthened. Eternal Sailor Mercury was the third and final Senshi form Ami was able to transform into, and did so in the StarS arc. When she was in her Eternal form, her uniform underwent a radical change. Her choker is now V-shaped and her brooch is a blue five-pointed star. Her shoulder pads became transparent blue puffs with two patches of blue fabric attached to the bottom. Her gloves became longer, reaching to her upper arms. Her belt consisted of two blue ribbons, dark blue one and a light blue one, with two long and thin black ribbons, clipped together by a five-pointed star. Her back bow was light blue. Her skirt became two-tiered, the top layer being blue and the bottom layer light blue. Her boots were knee-length and white, and each had a blue V-shaped border with a five-pointed star at the top. Her tiara gem was a blue five-pointed star and her earrings were blue, dangling five-pointed stars. During the Silver Millennium, Sailor Mercury was the princess/ruler of her planet, Mercury, and was given the duty of protecting Princess Serenity, along with Princess Mars, Jupiter, and Venus. She wore a blue strap dress that went past her feet, and wore a blue choker that tied into a ribbon at the back. She also wore blue high-heeled shoes, a necklace, and small blue stud earrings. The symbol of Mercury was always present on her forehead. She dwelt in Mariner Castle. Sailor Mercury's original costume design, like the others, was fully unique. It featured full-length sleeves, pink ribbons, shoulder guards, green accents, buttons on the stomach, and high-tech goggles. A later costume design that appeared in the Materials Collection book looked much more like the final product, only with a few differences. In the design, Mercury had long light blue sleeves with a long white line on each sleeve, jewelry attached to the gem in the middle of her bow, and a ribbon around her neck. It was also noted that if her gloves were removed, she would have a blue manicure and that when she creates fog, her earrings would shine blue. In Japanese, the name for the planet Mercury is Suisei (水星), the first kanji meaning 'water' and the second indicating a celestial object. Although the Roman planet-name is used, Sailor Mercury's abilities are water-based due to this aspect of Japanese mythology and Chinese astrology. Also in mythology, the god Mercury was known to be very intelligent. This could explain Ami's intelligence. In Indian mythology, Mercury is called "Budha" which is a form of the word "Buddhi" (which means "intelligence"). A first century poet named Manilius described the planet Mercury as vivacious, inconstant, and curious, which also adds to Ami's curiosity.

Lucy: Alright! And take the rain with you!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Sol: Ha... There you are.

Sol (ソル Soru) was a Mage of the now-dissolved Phantom Lord Guild, as well as a member of its strongest Team, Element 4, with his element being Earth. Sol is a slim man of average height with a tiny, pointy, mustache and green hair pointing upwards. His right eye is always hidden by a monocle, attached to a slim chain; under it, the eye itself seems small and round, in contrast to his other, larger eye.[1][2] Sol is clad in a formal attire consisting of a brown suit with a ragged collar bearing six prominent protrusions jutting outwards (three on each side) over a white shirt paired with a black tie (red in the anime) and simple shoes. He also dons what appears to be a short cape attached to both of his elbows, linking them.[1][2] Sol usually keeps a very bizarre stance, standing with his head tilted while he oddly swings his body back and forth. Also, he is often seen with his feet melded to the ground.[1] Sol speaks with a French accent and has a tendency to employ French words when talking, such as "salut" (meaning "greetings") and "cible" (meaning "target"), and referring to young women as "Mademoiselle" (meaning "Miss"). He also tends to repeat the phrase "non" (meaning "no") three times in a row, to express denial or dismay.[3][4] Sol is usually portrayed as very polite, referring to almost everyone with the highly honorific suffix "-sama". He has also made claim to be a gentleman, insisting others to refer to him as "Monsieur Sol".[5] However, he is in fact an extremely cruel and manipulative man, willing to take advantage of another person's worst memories solely to attain victory, brutalizing and mocking them as he does so.[6] When faced with certain defeat, however, Sol turns into a cowering, apologetic figure who is not above praising his enemy to avoid being hurt.[7] Sol also appears to be highly analytical, as he claims to have extensive knowledge regarding every Mage in Fairy Tail, as seen when he recounted every detail of Lisanna's death to Elfman.[8] Sol's abilities mainly lie in his use of Earth Magic, which allows him to merge with the earth to move underground or to take shelter from attacks,[16][17] as well as to create rock and employ it as he wishes, mainly using it to attack his opponents.[18] In the anime, he has also shown the ability to read in the memory of those who steps on him while he's merged with the ground.[6]

Lucy: There's more?!

Regirock: (wearing a brown Phantom Lord symbol necklace) Of course! You are our target!

Regirock is a large golem made of brown rocks. Regirock has an orange pattern on its face that resembles a capital letter "H". It has long arms with jutting shoulders and club-like hands, its legs are short in comparison to its body. There is a line of rocky spines running down its back. When it gets damaged in battle it will search for new rocks to repair itself. Because of this, the rocks it is made of come from several different places, which contributes to Regirock's patchwork appearance. Regirock does not seem to have a heart or brain. It generally lives in caves.

Pokedex: Regirock, the Rock Peak Pokémon. Regirock's body is made of rock, and if something chips off in battle, it attaches rocks to repair itself.

Gardevoir: What do mean ''target''?!

Eevee: Yeah!

Sol: Sorry for our rudeness. Let us introduce ourselves. I am Monsier Sol. This is my beautiful partner, Monsieur Regirock.

Regirock: Hello...

Sol: And this is the Rain Woman, Madam Juvia and her partner, Monsieur Frillish.

Frillish: We already introduce ourselves.

Sol: Oh. Didn't know that.

Jade: Youdidn't answer our question.

Regirock: Oops.

Sol: I mean that we need to capture you...

Gardevoir: We're not getting kidnapped.

Lucy: Right! We'll see you later!

Everyone: Huh?!

Toph: (wearing a green Phantom Lord symbol on her right foot) You're not going anywhere!

Toph Beifong is an earthbending master, one of the most powerful of her time, and the discoverer of metalbending. Blind since birth, Toph was constantly treated condescendingly because of her disability, particularly by her overprotective parents, Lao and Poppy Beifong. Upon discovering badgermoles, earthbending animals who were also blind, she learned how to use earthbending as an extension of her senses. This gave her the ability to "see" every vibration that passes through the ground.[8] Having developed her own unique style of earthbending, Toph acquired a toughened personality and became famous for winning underground earthbending tournaments under the name "The Blind Bandit", doing so behind her parents' backs.[9] Although initially uninterested in directly aiding the war effort, she eventually chose to leave behind her old life, and travel with Avatar Aang and his friends as his earthbending teacher, when her parents finally became unbearable for her.[1] Toph's total mastery over earthbending, unique personality, and thoughtful pragmatism made her a valuable addition to the team. After Republic City's formation, Toph became the city's first Chief of Police, forming the Metalbending Police Force to help maintain order.[10] She had two daughters with two different men: Lin, who succeeded her as Chief of Police, and Suyin, who created the metal city of Zaofu. Toph eventually set out to roam the world in search of enlightenment[11] before settling down in the Foggy Swamp.[12] Upon joining Team Avatar, Toph brought a completely new personality to the group. Unlike the nurturing Katara, flighty Aang, or gruff but goofy Sokka, Toph was fiercely independent, sarcastic, direct, stubborn, and confrontational.[24] She appeared to have the same carefree and adventurous personality as Aang and she was very tomboyish in the way she acted[24] and dressed,[25] in contrast to the delicate doll her parents saw her as. However, unlike Aang, who avoided fighting whenever possible, Toph loved battling and took great pride in her earthbending skills. She appeared eager to prove that she was as strong as anyone who could see and once claimed that she was "the greatest earthbender in the world".[26] Toph's eagerness to prove that she could be independent led to some initial difficulties with Aang and his friends. Toph insisted that she could "carry her own weight" and often mistook a simple friendly gesture as an act of pity for her blindness. Her encounter with Iroh, however, taught her that Aang, Katara, and Sokka cared for her because they were friends, not because her disability made them feel obligated to do so.[24] Toph was often brutally honest when criticizing others, especially her friends. She was vocal about her opinions on others regardless of status (the Avatar, Aang) or age (Iroh).[24] Her occasional attitude or aloofness is likely related to her being the only child of one of the richest families in the Earth Kingdom. Due to her time as a competitor and champion of earthbending tournaments, she was an expert in verbally taunting and insulting her opponents and, on occasion, her friends, particularly Sokka. She revealed to Katara that, being unable to see what she looks like, she did not feel the need to fuss over her appearance.[25] However, despite her many quirks, Toph showed that she was a quick learner,[27] and her courage and loyalty to her new friends seemed very stable. Toph and Katara seemed to be polar opposites; while Katara was kind, welcoming and supportive, Toph was rough, unyielding and steadfast. These differences in personality extended to the way both girls taught Aang; however, Toph eventually showed a bit of compromise in order to help Aang through his initial difficulty with earthbending.[28] Despite occasional clashes or spats,[29] Toph and Katara generally got along. One of Toph's most profound traits involved personal hygiene. She was accustomed to lying on the ground and walking everywhere barefoot leaving her soles soiled, a habit common among the earthbenders. Also, she had been seen belching loudly, picking her nose or toes,[30] spitting, and was usually covered in dirt or, as she called it, "a healthy coating of earth".[25] Toph was well-educated in the manners and bearings of high society — she merely consciously and constantly chose to ignore them. She made an exception when the group needed to go to a special party to see the Earth King, in order to give news of the solar eclipse, only to meet the head of the Dai Li, Long Feng.[31] Toph did not let her blindness hurt her self-confidence. She had high self-esteem in regard to many of her abilities and was more than determined to show that she would not let her blindness deter her from living freely and fighting like everyone else. However, sometimes this acted as a ruse to hide personal insecurities. After getting a makeover with Katara in Ba Sing Se, some residents of the city mocked Toph for it (who retaliated with a prank). She told Katara that "one of the good things about being blind [was] that [she did] not have to waste [her] time worrying about appearances" and was not looking for anyone's approval. Katara voiced that it was something she admired in Toph but could tell that she had been hurt by the insult and added that though it did not matter, she was in fact pretty, which visibly cheered up the blind girl.[25] An ongoing joke concerning Toph's blindness was her lack of ability to discern anything that had been written or drawn. In Ba Sing Se, Toph became angry when Sokka suggested that she needed help distributing fliers. She angrily slapped up a poster herself, only to inadvertently place it backward and say, "It's upside-down, isn't it?" Also, she sarcastically complimented Sokka on his drawings of Appa despite the obvious fact that she could not see them.[32] Later, in the Fire Nation, after being presented with the same wanted poster twice, Toph vocally expressed her annoyance with the constant oversight.[29] Toph was comfortable enough, however, with the group's absent-mindedness on the subject of her blindness to even joke about it herself at times. For example, while searching for Wan Shi Tong's Library, Toph, while flying on Appa, claimed that she saw it, before remarking, "That's what it'll sound like when one of you spots it", and waving a hand in front of her eyes with a nonchalant smile.[33] While hijacking an airship, Toph mistook Sokka's comment about taking the wheel, thinking he was referring to her. By the smile on her face, it was pretty clear that she was gleeful about getting another chance to correct him. However, it turned out that Sokka was talking to Suki, and Toph managed to subsequently cover up her original intention pretty well.[34] At the reunion in the Jasmine Dragon after the passing of Sozin's Comet, she made a joke about Sokka's drawing, saying that she thought everyone looked perfect.[35] Because of the restrictions placed upon her by her parents and the fact that their servants waited upon her hand-and-foot lest she hurt herself, Toph often seemed to want to take on the responsibilities and obtain the freedoms of adulthood. This caused problems for herself and her friends, most notably during their visit to Fire Fountain City, as she did not always take into account how this might endanger her or aggravate others. No matter how she acted, though, others realized that she was still a vulnerable child underneath everything else she pretended to be.[29] When she went on to teach her unique talent of metalbending, she realized how her dogged pursuit of her own dreams of becoming the world's first metalbending teacher disrespected who her students were. She found parallels between how she was treating them as people by restricting them simply so they could meet her vision of them with how her parents had treated her back when she still lived with them. She subsequently decided to give up her metalbending academy so that she would not use it as an outlet for the pain she felt from her relationship with her parents onto her students. Luckily for her, her students happened to have overheard her conversation with Sokka about this subject, and responded to it by overcoming the limits the rest of the world saw as defining them in an attempt to live up to the vision Toph had had for them, and were finally able to metalbend.[14] Due to her troubled past with her parents, Toph also exhibited a modernist attitude, believing that change is the key to progress.[17] As a mother, Toph found herself to be a direct opposite of her parents, letting her daughters be free to find their own way, though Suyin claimed that Toph was not pleased with the paths either of her daughters had chosen. She later admitted to her children that, while she knew she had not been the best parent, she was proud of the women they had become.[23] In old age, Toph retained her abrasive, no-nonsense personality, being harshly critical of Korra's abilities and enjoying defeating her in combat. However, she had adopted a more cynical mindset about the impact actions make on their surroundings; she had realized that no matter how hard she tried, crime and injustice would never give up.[21] Despite her tough exterior, Toph is not above warming up during intimate moments, as evidenced when she joined in group hugs with Team Avatar and held hands with Aang at the prospect of friendships lasting more than one lifetime.[36] Although she had become more cynical in old age, she would allow herself to show affection when she deemed the other person worthy, as evidenced when she let Korra hug her after earning her respect[22] and did not berate or try to stop Opal's embrace when they met again after several years of separation.[23] Toph's proclamation of being the most powerful earthbender in the world is supported by her talented displays of earthbending since a young age.[26] Although blind, Toph's training in earthbending under the original earthbenders, the badgermoles, allowed her to use their unique ability of seismic sense: she used earthbending to "feel" even the most minute vibrations in the earth, including the march of ants several meters away and the presence of trees and buildings.[1] Through this heightened seismic sense, Toph could visualize where people were, their relative distance to her, and their physical build, but was unable to visualize faces.[25] This sense provided her with a distinct advantage when facing other earthbenders in combat, because she could predict attacks as they began and quickly react.[1] Her knowledge of the art also allowed her to teach it to others like Aang, and later her daughters, Lin and Suyin. Her speed and agility were also greatly beneficial in combat. Her earthbending style was unique and thus unpredictable, as her training was unconventional and more deeply rooted into the nature of earthbending rather than just pure fighting. This style greatly differentiated from the rigid training and fighting style that earthbenders like the Dai Li implemented. Toph's style tended to be proven to be superior to the Dai Li, as she was able to take on a number of them and defend her friends at the same time.[32] This is likely because while the Dai Li just manipulated the earth, Toph had established a tremendously deep connection to it at the very outset of her self-tutelage in earthbending (although both styles have an over dependence on something i.e. the Dai Li and their earth gloves and Toph and her feet). However, because Toph was dependent on vibrations in the earth, she was vulnerable to air-based attacks, as shown in her fight with Aang in Earth Rumble VI. Later, Toph was completely surprised by Sokka dropping a large belt on her head.[1] Her success rate in intercepting projectiles was also tied to her sensing of vibrations, being able to feel an opponent's movement, and proceeding accordingly. By her own admission, she could not aim properly at opponents while they were airborne.[37] Terrain that impaired Toph's ability to sense vibrations also hindered her abilities, as shown when Toph had some difficulty with sand, describing the vibrations in the earth as "fuzzy". She was able to compress sand into solid rock to gain some temporary footing, but was still unable to accurately aim attacks under those conditions.[37] However, she seemed to have ultimately gained some mastery of sandbending, as she mentioned working on it during Team Avatar's beach party and was able to create a miniature version of the upper ring of Ba Sing Se in rich detail. Apparently, her ability to sense vibrations had improved, which may be how she was able to produce the very fine details of the city and did not show the same helplessness she had shown when previously walking on sand when the gang stepped onto the beach.[27] By 174 AG, Toph attained a state of enlightenment similar to Huu, being able to use the connections of the swamp she lived in with her senses to survey the world and observe everyone.[22] Toph also expressed an aversion for flying[2] and submarine travel,[38] as she could not sense her surroundings without her feet on solid ground. Also, as a result of her closeness or affinity with earth, Toph could rest or sleep comfortably on solid rock without any sleeping bag or blanket and could walk on any kind of terrain in bare feet, a standard trait for earthbenders. Toph relied on direct contact between her feet and the ground for "sight"[39] as well as for her earthbending. Toph was very reluctant to allow anyone else to touch her feet,[25] probably because insensitive handling there would make her deaf to other vibrations and thereby render her helpless (and because they were far more sensitive than other people's feet). Despite her substantial prowess on land, Toph did not perform well in water and on ice. She seemed incapable of seeing where she was going on ice, was not able to swim,[3] and became nauseous when she needed to travel by submarine in the invasion of the Fire Nation.[38] In Ba Sing Se, Toph was seen feeling even slight vibrations as she told a man they met, "I can feel you shaking."[31] Also, Toph demonstrated an ability to sense when a person was lying by the vibrations of his/her heartbeat and breathing patterns.[32] However, Toph's ability to detect lies was not absolute, as Azula demonstrated when she was easily able to lie without even the slightest physical reaction.[40] However, very few people have the ability to lie while manipulating their breathing and pulse in this way. Toph's earthbending style was based on Chu Gar Southern Praying Mantis, which is a style that is apparently unique to her; the style of earthbending used by other earthbenders is rooted in the Hung Gar style of Kung Fu. She was the only bender known to use a style based on a different root martial art than the standard for their bending art. This may be because she was self-taught rather than trained in the traditional earthbending form. Toph came to develop her unique style by observing the movements of the also blind earthbending badgermoles that could be found in the caves around her hometown.[8] By 174 AG, Toph's fighting style evolved to incorporate more fluid and evasive maneuvers, bending mud more akin to waterbending.[22] Because sand is loose and ultimately always changing with the winds of the desert, Toph found it hard to navigate through and control. To compensate somewhat, she could condense the sand together to give her a better footing. However, when she tried to attack one of the sandbenders with a small wave of sand during their ambush of her and Appa, she missed, her lack of precision on the sand aggravated by her hurry to save both Appa and the others. After the events in the Si Wong Desert had shown her inability to see effectively while walking on sand,[37] Toph practiced her sandbending, eventually achieving a mastery over it that allowed her to create an extremely detailed sand version of Ba Sing Se during her time relaxing at Ember Island.[27] Toph discovered the ability to bend metal in the spring of 100 AG. Metal is derived from ore, which is found in the earth. Guru Pathik explained to Aang that "metal is just a part of earth that has been purified and refined". Because of Toph's ability to feel the vibrations in earth, she was able to locate the impurities (the small fragments of earth) still found in most metals and manipulate them to "bend" the metal portion. By acquiring these metalbending abilities, Toph had shown herself to be one of the most powerful and ingenious earthbenders in the world, being the only known earthbender to ever bend metal during the Hundred Year War, a feat that even the Avatar was unable to perform since the origin of earthbending.[26] When Sokka finished his training as a sword master, he gave Toph a small piece of meteorite, which, being composed of earth and metal, she could easily mold into a myriad of shapes,[30] subsequently transforming it into an arm bracelet which she would wear. She originally used an underdeveloped form of metalbending and usually needed to have direct contact with the element to manipulate it at all, let alone skillfully. However, she continued to practice her metalbending and started to display a dexterous control over metal. In Wulong Forest, when she was breaking into a Fire Nation airship, it was shown that her metalbending had improved greatly, as she created metal armor and manipulated the metallic structure of the room with far more ease than before, moving metal more fluidly. She was also able to crawl along the metal ceiling while completely covered in metal. Additionally, Toph could metalbend outside of her metal armor, even though she was already bending the armor in the first place.[34] A year later, Toph could bend metal that she was not in contact with, like when she demonstrated her ability to bend metal to Kunyo, who was trying to take over the metalbending school, by bending a metal weapon around his head. She later stated that as long as someone could see the metal, she could bend it, which she demonstrated when metalbending screws and bolts to unscrew the wheels of Fire Nation tanks. Toph later taught this self-invented technique to many earthbenders, including her daughters. After the Hundred Year War, Toph further refined metalbending to the point of being able to start and lead a capable law enforcement group of metalbending police officers. Following Toph's retirement, Lin Beifong became the new Chief of Police, demonstrating her prodigious metalbending and leadership abilities. Despite all of her accomplishments in the development of metalbending, Toph never succeeded in bending pure metals such as platinum.[41] She was, however, able to sense even trace amounts of metal, unlike her daughters.[21] Her proficiency in metalbending was such that she could tear a hole in a metal wall and restore it to its previous state without a trace of it ever having been bent.[23] Despite her lack of actual sight, her remaining senses, primarily her sense of touch and hearing, were especially acute, allowing her to use her seismic sense to remarkable levels. With the latter sense, she once claimed herself that she "never [forgot] a voice". This was shown when the gang traveled through the Si Wong Desert, where they were confronted by a group of sandbenders and she almost immediately recognized one as one of the sandbenders that kidnapped Appa the day before.[37] Later in the summer, while the gang was on a captured Fire Nation ship, Hakoda and Bato seemingly deceived the captain of another ship, but the captain realized the ship as a captured one. Toph overheard the captain whispering to his troops to sink the ship and attacked.[42] While visiting a creepy village in the Fire Nation, Toph heard people screaming all the way from atop a mountain and everyone later deduced that that was where several prisoners were being held.[43] Toph also showed a decent amount of artistic talent, as she was able to create a realistic replica of the city of Ba Sing Se with sandbending while Team Avatar stayed at Ember Island, contrasting with Sokka's poor sculpting abilities when he created a sand sculpture of Suki. Later in a training exercise involving all of the members of the team, she was able to create earthbending mannequins while acting as the "Melon Lord"[27] (who was in reality an inanimate mannequin made to resemble the Fire Lord, supported by a small earth column and clothed in Fire Nation robes). As befits one who has mastered the use of neutral jing by waiting and listening to the earth, Toph had a great sense of hearing, able to clearly hear the most subtle of whispering from a considerable distances and could recognize people by the sound of their voices. In the Si Wong Desert, Toph recognized the sandbender who stole Appa, remarking as she did so that she never forgets a voice.[37] She likewise has very fine memory, able to accurately remember and distinguish the physical form of people as she quickly determined one of the Kyoshi Warriors was actually Ty Lee in disguise.[44] She also seemed to enjoy acting and showed a decent amount of talent at it, getting more into character as the "Melon Lord" than was necessary for Team Avatar's training purposes,[27] rebuffing Katara for acting out of character when Aang distracted her from their act of being noblewomen (as was made necessary for entry into the Earth King's party[31]), and reveling in the "stage name" given to her as "The Runaway".[29] This appreciation for "getting into character" as an actor was likely behind her greater ability to enjoy the The Boy in the Iceberg play relative to the rest of Team Avatar.[45] She also displayed a remarkable amount of agility for one who preferred to have her feet planted on the ground at all times. In Team Avatar's first battle with Combustion Man, she rolled, pushed herself off of the ground with one hand and flipped over in the air to regain her balance after his first shot. She positioned herself in an earthbending stance in order to fight back against her attacker as quickly as possible.[46] Toph apparently also had a good enough sense of balance and strong enough neck muscles to carry a basket full of groceries on her head.[43]

Clay: (wearing a dark brown Phantom Lord symbol on his hat) That's right!

Clay Bailey was the Xiaolin Dragon of the Earth. He fought evil to collect the magical Shen Gong Wu with the other Xiaolin warriors. His Wudai Weapon was the Big Bang Meteorang and his Wudai power was Wudai Crater. He was able to use his elemental powers with the Fist of Tebigong and the Third-Arm Sash. Clay was from Texas as a cowboy and worked on a ranch, being raised by his parents along side his sister, Jesse. He later traveled back for the Star Hanabi. He had not initially known that the Star Hanabi was his father's lone star. After Dojo told them that it was the Star Hanabi, he needed to get it from him but he couldn't go back with his friends to the temple or the Star Hanabi until he proved he was a man. [1] He later visited Texas again. This time his younger sister Jesse Bailey, who was the leader of the Black Vipers, an all-girl biker gang, attacked Clay. He called his own baby sister a varmint and held a sibling rivalry but he still would not fight her because he didn't think fighting her was right. After his sister sent him to the deep crust of the earth, he felt guilty for not fighting her and because of him they would probably die in that hole with air thinning. They were then were busted out by Jesse but only to be fooled again by her to get their Shen Gong Wu or "Shen Gong Warts" as she calls them, Clay had no choice but to fight his sister and win. But when Jesse fell off her bike, Clay's brotherly nature kicked in, even for Jesse and used his rope to save her but he was fooled once again and Jesse won. But at the end of the day she didn't feel right about cheating and hurting Clay so she gave back the Shen Gong Wu except the Wings of Tinabi. Clay was a very mellow and patient, and did not get ruffled easily. There are few things that will make Clay angry, some being taking or messing with his hat, or harming his friends. Clay was also very honorable, trustworthy and chivalrous, and was somewhat old-fashioned in his ways. Clay used Tai Chi, referred to as "Old Man Kung Fu" by Raimundo. In his very first Xiaolin Showdown, Kimiko, Raimundo, and Omi did not have any faith in Clay winning against their nemesis, Jack Spicer, because of his patient maner and characteristics of his element. But Clay proved the other Monks wrong by using sunflower seeds to attract the bird in the showdown instead of aggressively attacking and harming the bird. [2] Clay, naturally, was also the strongest of the Dragons in training. Clay could often think of creative solutions to problems, and his patience was valuable to the other Monks. He always had a way to find the light of every bad situation. He took on the "big brother" role of the team, always protecting and caring for the other Monks. He was also a big eater, his first loyalty being to any food he laid his eyes on, particularly pork chops. Clay was the tallest and the biggest of the monks. He had a stocky build, blonde hair, blue eyes, a round nose, a few light freckles under his eyes, big hands and huge arms. He was never seen without his cowboy hat, even when wearing his Xiaolin robes. As the Dragon of the Earth, Clay had the power to control, and shape earth, including stone and rock. His chivalrous ways, Clay would never fight or hit a girl and therefore would not battle any female even if they are evil.[7]

Jade: Now, we couldn't escape.

Sol: That's correct. You are our cible.

Gardevoir: For who?!

Cornelia: (wearing a green Phantom Lord symbol on her neck) For the master.

Cornelia Hale is a fictional character in comic book W.I.T.C.H. and the television series of the same name. She is one of the five teenage girls who are chosen to be the new Guardians of Kandrakar. Their mission is to protect Kandrakar, the center of the universe, and the other planets from evil. Cornelia is 14 years old, born on May 10, 1990, making her a Taurus. She is the second eldest of the current group of Guardians of Kandrakar, each with a different elemental power. She attends Sheffield Institute along with the other four Guardians. She is a competitive ice skater and has won numerous medals for her skills displayed in the sport (In F is for Facades, it is revealed that "only nine of her ten medals are gold" by Lillian). Her favorite school subject is History. Her theme color is Green and her symbol is a Green Circle sign. She is voiced by Christel Khalil. The eldest daughter of a high-class family, her father is Harold Hale, and runs a very successful bank. Her mother is Elizabeth Landon Hale, who looks almost exactly like Cornelia, and is very strict. As well as a younger sister named Lillian who is somewhat of a pain in the neck. She also has a cat named Napoleon. Cornelia is somewhat a materialistic person, who cares a lot about her looks and fashion. Cornelia is also overconfident and thinks she can do just about anything by herself. Still, she is deep down a considerate person who can be very romantic. She is not always the most positive person, but manages to get through obstacles with an attitude. She is very firm and stubborn, and the least likely of the Guardians to accept or believe something, as was shown the very time that she learned that she became a Guardian. During Phobos' reign, she was the only one to still have faith and belief in Eylon, even endangering her life to try and talk to her about the danger she was in. Despite Eylon not believing her she eventually helped Corneila and the other Guardians imprison Phobos. In the comic, Cornelia is calm and normally friendly. In the television series, she's more childish, bratty, spoiled, and is more prone to insulting Will and harshly cutting her down out of jealousy and irritation from the leadership job and the fact that she is new to Heatherfield. She can be quite vain and sarcastic, caring more about fashion, beauty, "coolness", and her looks much more than her comic book self does, so much to the point that she sometimes even insults the others because of their fashion and/or appearance. She still has a good heart, showing this kinder streak several times, like during Hay Lin's brief breakdown towards the end of the second season where she was the one who told Hay Lin that Yan Lin hadn't truly betrayed her, but was only fighting her because of Nerissa's brainwashing. "Cornelia, serious, grounded, and as tall and slim as a graceful tree, had powers over the earth" From The Return of a Queen chapter book. Cornelia is 14 years old, and the oldest W.I.T.C.H. girl. She has long, blond hair. Her eyes are ice blue and much more narrow and small then the rest of the girls' eyes. She has pointy forms and is very tall and elegant. She usually dresses in stylish, fashion clothes. Cornelia loves ice skating (in the TV series (F is for Facades), Lillian tells Caleb that Cornelia has won many medals, "But only 9 of her 10 medals are gold.", showing she is very good at ice skating) and hanging with her friends. She hates the fact that her parents spend more time with Lillian than with her. It apparently was known that in the comic, Cornelia let the fact that she was a Guardian slip out. The writers abandoned the idea. Cornelia's guardian uniform is probably the most graceful and elegant of the uniforms, as it consists of a teal, off-the-shoulder, midriff top with long sleeves that form a triangle-like shape across the back of her hand, a dramatically long, purple skirt that has a slit at the left side, turquoise and green-striped tights, and knee-high, high-heeled, purple boots. In the New Power Arc, her outfit doesn't change much. Her top now covers her shoulders and connects to her skirt. Her emblem is displayed on her chest. Her wings also get bigger. Cornelia, as the Guardian of Earth, she can control plants and their growth and structure and manipulate the earth and all related materials such as paper, wood, silt, minerals, crystal, gems, sand, mud, some foods like sugar and wheat, silicon, molten rock, etc. At first, Cornelia expressed great disdain and even fear towards her powers. However, after gaining more experience in battle, she learned to appreciate them. In the animated series, Cornelia happens to be the Guardian whose power dwarfs the others, but ironically, her powers are useless when she is not near the ground or there are no plants to control. During Season Two, the Guardians met Kadma, the former Guardian of Earth, when on an adventure in the dimension of Zamballa. Kadma had taught Cornelia the ability of green-speaking, the ability to communicate and sense the location of vegetation. Cornelia also has learned to manipulate certain types of metal that have a composition with a substantial amount of Earth in it. When the Guardians received a power boost from when the Oracle and the Council of Kandrakar deactivated the Veil, causing the power used to sustain and create the Veil to flow back into the Aurameres, enhancing the Guardians' powers. Cornelia gains the power of telekinesis, the power to levitate and manipulate objects with the power of her mind. With her telekinetic powers, Cornelia can not only hurl rocks at her opponents she can mentally throw objects such as flatware, trashcans, books, people, brooms etc. She can levitate herself also to gain limited flight powers, can defend herself with a telekinetic barrier, and fire pulses of sheer telekinetic power. When she first tapped in to the power of Earth, she also had the power to grant her own wishes. She also gains a minor glamouring shape-shifting power to transform into her mature-looking and sounding Guardian form, but without her uniform, wings, and powers. Cornelia's newest power is the ability to heal wounds using the warmth of the earth. When she becomes one with the earth dragon in "Z Is For Zenith", she becomes a tree-like being. Even though she maintains her blonde hair, it becomes extra long and she uses it to wrap up Cedric like vines.

Lucy: Well, we'll never surrender! (prepares to fight)

Gardevoir: We'll fight!

Juvia: Suit yourself. Water Magic: Water Lock!

Water Lock (水流拘束, ウォーターロック, Wōtā Rokku) is a Water Spell. The user creates a large sphere of water that can be used to both attack, and trap, their target. The water can be frozen, allowing the one trapped inside to escape.[1]

Everyone: (screams)

Sol: Pardon if we hurt you...

Regirock: But, we need to capture you...

Gardevoir: You'll... never... get... away... from... this... (passed out)

Juvia: We already had. Swampert, help us!

Swampert: (wearing a light blue Phantom Lord symbol necklace and Swampertite) Swampert!

Swampert is a bipedal Pokémon. It has a large cobalt blue body and large three-fingered hands. It has two orange gills that protrude from round patches on its cheeks. Its head has two large semicircular black fins that extend from the top of its orange eyes to the back of its head. Its tail fin is big, broad, and black. It has a white underside and orange ridged portions above its hands and three-toed feet. Swampert is very strong with enough power to easily drag a boulder weighing more than a ton, batter down opponents, and swim faster than a jet ski. It has powerful vision, enabling it to see even in murky water. Swampert also has the ability to predict storms, sensing subtle differences in the sounds of waves and tidal winds with its fins. When a storm is approaching, Swampert will pile up boulders to protect its nest. As its former signature move, Muddy Water is another special capability of this Pokémon. It makes its nests on beautiful beaches.

Pokedex: Swampert, the Mud Fish Pokémon. Swampert is the evolved form of Marshtomp. It is able to easily drag large stone weighing over 1 ton. It is also able to see through cloudy waters and detect approaching storms with its fin.

Swampert: Need help?!

Juvia: Yes. I need you to carry my Water Lock.

Swampert: Okay! (carries Water Lock)

Suwako: And I have the keys!

Suwako Moriya is the extra boss of Mountain of Faith and true goddess of the Moriya Shrine. Although, she said the shrine wasn't exactly hers (she mentioned it in both Reimu's and Marisa's story) saying it was officially Kanako's because she was beaten by her and had to relinquish control of the Shrine, willingly at that. In Subterranean Animism, Suwako appeared in Reimu and Yukari's Scenario revealing an industrial revolution project by Kanako that caused Reimu to get mad for being sent to the Hell of Blazing Fires. It is revealed that during ancient times, Suwako was a ruler of a small kingdom and controlled the Mishaguji, who were curse gods that had obtained enormous amounts of faith, cursing birth, harvests, militaries, and many other things. Only Suwako was able to tame them. However, gods from the Yamato (Ancient Japan) invaded her kingdom, saying that they were going to unify all the kingdoms to create a single country known as Japan. Unwilling to let this happen, Suwako resisted and fought with the finest steel weapons of the time. However, Kanako held out a thin vine, and Suwako's large steel arsenal instantly rusted away. Suwako realized the difference in their divine powers and her defeat; she graciously forfeited and relinquished her kingdom. It is said that Sanae is her distant descendant, although Sanae didn't even know it until the events of Subterranean Animism. In Unthinkable Natural Law, Suwako was aware of the true nature of the vanishing giant seen roaming around Gensokyo, and was confronted by Sanae over this and other secretive actions Suwako was involved in.

Juvia: Good... We'll give it to her when she's awake.

Everyone: Right!

Ami: Now, let's get back to Phantom Lord.

Katara: Jose will be pleased.

Everyone: (goes to Phantom Lord)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Honey: Looks like they capture Lucy and the others.

The main character of the Cutey Honey mythos. Honey Kisaragi is a regular schoolgirl, until the day her father is murdered by the "Panther Claw" organization. After his death, she learns she is actually an android created by him and within her is a device that can "create matter from the air"[4] (空中元素固定装置[9] kūchū genso kotei sōchi[10]?, variously translated as "[atmospheric] element condenser mechanism",[11] "Fixed System of Air Elements",[12] "Airborne Element Solidifier", etc.[4]). With her cry of "Honey Flash!" she can use the device to transform into the sword-wielding red-haired superhero, Cutie Honey.[4] This device, or similar devices, have been used to explain her powers in all later Honey versions. While attending the Saint Chapel School for Girls, Honey seeks revenge against the Panther Claw, which is ruled by an ancient primordial evil known as Panther Zora and her younger sibling Sister Jill. Zora wants "the rarest items in the world" and seeks Honey's device, while Jill, leader of the group's division in Japan, "only wants the finest riches" and has a crush on Honey.[13] Honey's best friend at school is the cute, freckle-faced Aki "Nat-chan" Natsuko. In the manga, Nat-chan, as well as the other students, had a crush on Honey; this crush was downplayed in the TV series. Honey is aided in her quest by Danbei Hayami and his two sons, journalist Seiji and young Junpei.[13] Danbei is based on the character Daemon from Go Nagai's prior work Abashiri Family.[14] Nagai's manga also borrows the character Naojiro from that series (in a female form named Sukeban Naoko);[13] the anime borrows the Paradise School, along with the characters Naojiro and Goeman (a teacher at the school) from the series. Honey is a 16 yr. old girl who discovers she is an android after her father is killed. Inside of her body is the device Fixed System of Air Elements. With it, she can changed into any persona she desires after a nude transformation scene. Honey uses it to get revenge on Panther Claw. Honey is a very mischievous and fun girl, often sneaking out of school, and pulling pranks on her teachers. Even in battle, she loves to toy and tease her enemies. Honey also cares deeply about those around her, and grows a strong bond with the Hayami Family. Set one hundred years after the events of the original 1973 Cutey Honey TV series,[2] in the fictional Cosplay City. Honey has lost all her memories, and is working as the Mayor's secretary. When her secret is revealed by Danbei Hayami, she regains her memories and battles once again as Cutey Honey. A shojo remake of the original 1973 series. In this version, Honey's father is kidnapped by the evil Panther Claw on her 16th birthday. A mysterious man named the Prince of Twilight appeared, and gave a choker and bracelet. With these tools, she was able to become Cutey Honey. With the assistance of detective Seiji Hayami, Honey battles to save her father.

Serena: Yeah! And Ami is hypnotized!

Serena Tsukino (月野 うさぎ Tsukino Usagi) is the primary protagonist of Sailor Moon. Serena is the reincarnation of Princess Serena (often referred to as Princess Serenity), Princess of the Moon Kingdom (and the daughter of Queen Serenity) and the secret identity of the planetary warrior, Sailor Moon. Serena is a lazy and clumsy schoolgirl who lived in Tokyo, Japan. Born 1,000 years ago on the Moon, Princess Serena she was the beautiful daughter of Queen Serenity. She was in love with the Prince Darien on Earth. At the height of the Moon Kingdom, the Negaverse invaded the kingdom. Queen Beryl killed Princess Serena and Prince Darien. Realizing she'd lost her daughter, Queen Serenity used the Imperium Silver Crystal in conjunction with the Crescent Moon Wand to seal the Queen Beryl and the Negaforce away. However, knowing that the negative forces would eventually break free, she instructed Luna and Artemis to find the Sailor Scouts when the Negaverse was awakened. Using the last of her life force, Queen Serenity She then sent all of the subjects of the Moon Kingdom to be reborn in future and died shortly thereafter. Princess Serena was reborn on Earth as Serena, the daughter of Kenji and Ikuko Tsukino. Serena spent the earliest part of her childhood as an only child until her mother became pregnant with her little brother, Sammy. On the day of her little brother's birth, Serena met an orphaned Darien Shields, the reincarnation of Prince Darien. The two connected immediately after Darien expressed his sadness over losing his friend, Fiore. Hoping to comfort him, Serena gave Darien a rose as a token of her friendship and to show that he would never be alone again. Serena spent the first fourteen years of her life on Earth unaware of her previous life as the Princess of the Moon. Adopting the traits of her new mother, Serena grew to become a struggling student and something of slacker, constantly late for school. Much to the displeasure of her parents, Serena shirked her responsibilities as a member her family and as a result of her spoiled nature, often whined about performing rudimentary tasks. Her relationship with Darien would also grow to become antagonistic, Darien often teasing her about her bad habits and hairstyle. On her way home from school, Serena saw a cat, she'd later come to know as Luna, being picked on by cruel kids, and discovered a crescent moon on her forehead. That same day, the Negaverse began gathering energy. As Queen Beryl's commander, Jedite, sent the Negamonster, Morga, to drain energy, disguised as her best friend's, Molly Baker, mother, Luna told Serena that she was Sailor Moon, and gave her a locket to allow her to transform into Sailor Moon. Though Serena was frightened by the talking cat, she followed her orders and repeated the phrase, "Moon Prism Power!" She then went to the jewelry store to face Morga. After the arrival of the mysterious Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Moon used her special attack, Moon Tiara Magic and destroyed Morga. Following her first victory against the Negaverse, Luna gave Serena the Luna Pen, allowing her to use the ability to disguise herself in various personas for every given situation. Serena foiled three more of Jedite's schemes, destroying two monsters and releasing some men from Jedite's control. Serena became friends with a girl named Amy Anderson. Luna init ally suspected Amy to be an agent of the Negaverse, but was later discovered that Amy was the reincarnation of Sailor Mercury. With With her help, Sailor Moon destroyed the Negamonster, Garoben. After another of Jedite's plans was foiled, Raye Hino was revealed as the reincarnation of Sailor Mars, another member of the Moon Kingdom's court. Though relieved they found another scout, Serena's relationship with Raye was tense. On top of sharing a like-minded interest in Tuxedo Mask, they also liked Darien. Raye showed complete contempt for Serena's laziness and whining, the latter of which often triggered fights between them. Raye's tendency to agree with Darien on Serena's behavior make things between herself and the alter ego of Tuxedo Mask, tense as well. Serena, Amy and Raye fought against Jedite and his monsters on each of his attempts. After Sailor Moon destroyed Titus, Jedite challenged the Sailor Scouts to a battle at the airport. As a result of his defeat at their hands, Jedite was put into Eternal Sleep by Queen Beryl. From here, Neflite became Queen Beryl's top commander, and the Sailor Scouts foiled every one of his evil plans. Soon, Neflite turned good, saving Molly from three of Zoycite's monsters, but was killed in the process. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars killed all three monsters. When Zoycite began looking for Rainbow Crystals and turning the seven crystal carriers into monsters (who are really the Seven Shadows, whose souls were inside the carriers), Sailor Moon received the Crescent Moon Wand from Luna, and used Moon Healing Activation to heal them all, one by one, in the course of their efforts to find and obtain the rainbow crystals before the Negaverse, and oppositely, Tuxedo Mask, who wished to find them for his own reasons. Serena's powers worked on every person turned into a monster by Zoycite. During their hunt for the Rainbow Crystals, Serena and Luna discovered another reborn Sailor Scout, Sailor Jupiter, was Lita Kino, a young woman Serena became friends with after she defended her against bullies. In the original Japanese anime adaptation of Naoko Takeuchi's manga, Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon, the character Sailor Moon was named Usagi Tsukino. Her name, literally translated, means "Bunny". This translation was made her given name in the first localization of the Pretty Solider Sailor Moon manga by Tokyopop. Usagi's personality in the English localization of Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon, both as Sailor Moon and Princess and Queen Serenity, are little changed in the original anime and manga despite the downplaying of her hometown - the Azabu Jūban district in Tokyo, Japan - in the original DiC dub. In either the manga or the anime, Usagi remains a fourteen year old school girl living in the 20th century Tokyo. Her character remains adverse to studying and does not appear to view her life or responsibilities with a great deal of seriousness. As a result she ignores her chores and schoolwork for playing video games and daydreaming. Something of a crybaby, Usagi slowly matures over the course of the manga and anime into a sure-footed young adult who can make decisions own her own, thanks to the guidance of her guardian cat, Luna and her allies, the Sailor Senshi (Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus). Usagi was voiced by actress, Kotono Mitsuishi.

Luna: I know this is sudden! But, we need to help her!

Luna is Usagi's black guardian cat, as well as her and the other Sailor Senshi's adviser. She lives with Usagi and she is shown growing close to Artemis, another feline guardian who belongs to Minako Aino/Sailor Venus. This is the original depiction of the character created by Naoko Takeuchi. In her cat form, Luna is black with sleek fur and has a crescent moon on her forehead. She is very petite with long whiskers. In her human form, Luna is a young woman with curly, long black hair which reaches her waist. Her forehead bears the same yellow crescent moon that she wears as a cat, and which are also featured on her earrings. A yellow ribbon is tied into a bow around her neck as well as crescent moon necklace. She also has an anklet of the same design above her foot. She wears an elegant, flowing gown which is yellow and black and is shorter in the front than in the back. Her eyes are aqua blue, and she appears to retain her cat-like features.

Lunatone: How?!

Lunatone is a cream-colored, rock Pokémon with a crescent moon shape. In the center of the crescent is a pointed, beak-like structure. It has deep-set, red eyes, which can cause paralyzing fear or induce sleep. It lives in caves, and becomes active under a full moon. The moon increases its power, and its health is tied to the lunar phases. Using its psychic powers, Lunatone floats through the air. It was first discovered at the site of a meteor crash.

Pokedex: Lunatone, the Meteorite Pokémon. Lunatone is believed by some people to have come from outer space. It moves around most actively during full moons and its powerful red eyes instill fear into anyone who beholds them.

Sebastian: By helping Fairy Tail.

Sebastian Michaelis (セバスチャン・ミカエリス, Sebasuchan Mikaerisu) is the demon butler of the Phantomhive household. Sebastian takes on the appearance of a tall, handsome adult with black hair, red eyes, and pale skin. He typically dresses in a butler outfit, which consists of black trousers, a six-button double-breasted tailcoat, and a gray vest. He has the Phantomhive crest on his shirt cuffs and tie. He also sports a pocket watch and a chained silver lapel pin bearing the Phantomhive crest, as traditionally worn by the house's head butler.[1] His white gloves conceal the mark of his Faustian contract with Ciel Phantomhive on his left hand. He occasionally removes these, revealing black fingernails.[2] Sebastian's demonic form has never been fully shown. Details of this form include high-heeled stiletto boots, sharp claws, glowing fuchsia irises, slit pupils, and longer, sharper teeth, with dark wings.[3][4] Sebastian is a dedicated butler to Ciel Phantomhive; he upholds a strong sense of duty to his master and household. He follows and completes each order faithfully while always ensuring that the Phantomhive house runs smoothly. He does not sleep, for demons view it as a form of luxury, and thus frequently performs tasks for Ciel at night.[5] The manner in which he responds to Ciel's demands is quite notable; he says, "Yes, my Lord." Despite his appearance as a courteous and excellent servant, Sebastian is actually a heartless and sadistic demon. He expresses these traits in a very passive and sarcastic manner. He is ruthless when attacking others on Ciel's orders, such as when he kicks Grell Sutcliff's face because it is the thing he most cherishes. His diabolic nature is also shown through his dark humor and inability to see good in much of anyone.[6] At times Sebastian can be indifferent, and he deliberately delays ensuring Ciel's well-being to tease him.[7] Sebastian has also put Ciel's life in mild danger for his own amusement.[8] He calls Ciel a "brat" who treats his workers rudely.[9] However, despite all the troubles he goes through on a daily basis, he says that he does not dislike the butler lifestyle.[10]He is also very polite. Sebastian views money as "rubbish" or "materialistic," and is more than willing to give out generous amounts of pocket money given to him.[11] He is fluent in French and Latin, enough to teach the latter.[12][13] He is also knowledgeable and proficient in Deutsch (German)[14] and East Franconian, a dialect in Southern Germany. [15] Sebastian has a strong and mutual distaste for Grim Reapers.[16] He greatly favors cats, and keeps at least thirteen hidden in his closet to prevent Ciel from finding out.[17] Sebastian often contemplates the behaviors and attitudes of human beings. He finds humans in general to be "difficult creatures," but he adds that their struggles and lofty goals make them interesting. He is also intrigued about how insatiable they are, as they are willing to "drag others down to get what they want, even in death."[18]

Serena: Help Fairy Tail?!

Rin: Right! They're fighting against Phantom Lord.

Rin Okumura (奥村燐 Okumura Rin) is the son of Satan and the elder twin brother of Yukio Okumura. Studying as an Exwire at True Cross Academy, Rin desires to earn a Knight Meister and defeat his blood-father. Rin has messy, jet-black hair (dark blue in the anime) that sweeps down in his pale skin and intense blue eyes. While in his human form, Rin exhibits a number of physical traits that hint at his Demonic nature, such as prominent canine teeth and slightly pointed ears. After using Kurikara for the first time, Rin also gains a black, fur-tufted tail just above his hips. As a Demon, Rin gains two horn-like blue flames floating above his head, long elf-like ears, and slitlike red pupils while his irises remain a deep blue. The blue flames also blaze around other places of his body, mostly at the tip of his tail. Before going to the True Cross Academy, Rin's wardrobe consisted of a simple blue hoodie over a pink T-shirt and a pair of black jeans with chains on the side, giving the impression of a rebellious nature. He was also seen wearing a white jacket with big pockets and various decorations on it and a fingerless pair of black gloves. Because of how often he got into fights, Rin was seen with band-aids over his cheeks and fingers, wounds which were usually taken care of by Yukio. While in True Cross Academy, Rin wears the school's uniform, which consists of a white shirt, a loose necktie, a black jacket, and black pants. He is also seen carrying around Kurikara in a red sleeve over his back and shoulder with a black strap. In class, he is occasionally seen with his bangs pinned up so he can read his studies. Rin has a protective and supportive personality. He can be very violent and tends to get into fights (which are usually caused by strong emotions) but is actually kindhearted. He supports his friends and tries to encourage and help them. He also seems very protective of Yukio, and aims to surpass him one day. Rin is clueless at times, such as saying phrases wrong or thinking that the Kraken's fins are ears. Despite this, he is able to connect with someone's feelings to his own, such as Shiemi Moriyama's grief over her grandmother and Ryuji Suguro's ambition to defeat Satan. He's not the type of person for school or studying, though he was able to gain a junior high diploma and become an Exwire. Unlike his younger brother, Rin is immature, which leads other people into believing that he is the younger twin out of Yukio and himself. He is headstrong (figuratively as well as literally) and is often very open with his friends. However, when his friends found out about his Demon heritage, some became afraid of him, and thought that he was unstable and thus dangerous, but they slowly got used to him and accepted him during the Kyoto Arc. During the anime Rin thinks about the past of the day his father died and also what Yukio thought of him the first day of Exorcist class. He seems to have a small soft-spot for animals. In the beginning of the manga, the reason he had gotten into a fight with Reiji Shiratori and his delinquent gang was because they were shooting down pigeons (torturing them).

Lala: We actually saw the whole thing before!

Lala Satalin Deviluke is the main female protagonist of To-Love Ru and Motto To-Love-Ru, but takes a more minor role in To-Love-Ru Darkness. The story begins with Lala running away from home as she didn't want to get married to any of her suitors. Due to an accident, she ends up naked in Rito Yuuki's bathtub. Upon arriving on Earth, Lala pretends to love Rito to keep herself from getting married, but really does fall in love with him after she misinterprets a statement that Rito shouts in self-defiance. Lala is a highly attractive teenage girl with long bubble gum pink hair, emerald green eyes, curvaceous and often referred to as a perfect girl. Her most distinguishing feature is her tail which extends down from the base of her back. Her tail is long, thin, and ends with a heart-shaped tip. Another feature is that she is almost always seen wearing a hair clip with thick black swirls circling once then pointing downward. This is her robot companion Peke who actually forms the clothes she is currently wearing. Ryoko Mikado referred to her in chapter 30 as "Devilukean" in a manner which suggested it was the name of her species. At the beginning of the series she is almost always seen in her costume robot Peke's "Dress Form", in what can only be called an enlarged version of Peke herself. Wanting to fit in more with the people of earth, she now has Peke dress her in various earth clothing styles; she has also bought herself a large number of earth clothes to wear when Peke is out of energy. She also has large breasts (and like other female characters of the show, her nipples are visible in To Love-ru Darkness). According to Risa, Lala's measurements are B89-W57-H87. Lala once stated that she doesn't gain any weight from eating food. In To Love-Ru Darkness chapter 44, Lala has temporary turned into a small child-like version of herself due to using too much of her power, similar to her father. She is incredibly enthusiastic about the smallest things and has a very bubbly and slightly childish nature, which is most likely the result of being raised as the first princess of Deviluke. Though she can also be a bit of an air-head and very scatterbrained most of the time, she is known for her genius-level intellect as seen in her amazing array of inventions; her planet even wanted to use her for weapons research and engineering. She is very caring and generous and appears to have a need to make everyone she cares about happy, even those of which she doesn't have any real relationship with, such as her teacher. This trait, along with her vast intellect, is obviously one she inherited from her mother. She is very naive about earth culture and will often make highly dangerous mistakes by either accident or serious miscommunication. Despite her naturally cheerful and somewhat childish nature, Lala is not as emotionally immature as she would appear. She has, on rare occasions, become upset and angry at other characters even Rito over serious issues. One incident in particular involved her spending the night with Haruna because Rito had yelled at her, which made her doubt if her affections would ever be reciprocated (Chapter 31). She also sometimes is known to lust over Rito. One great demonstration of her emotional maturity was when during the Trouble Quest incident, her sisters tried to force Rito to admit his feelings for her but upon seeing the stress he was under stopped them after having already found out that he does like her in some way. After this, Lala noticed that Rito was under a lot of stress due to his confession in front of Haruna. Lala later admits to Rito that she could sense that he was upset, Lala felt very upset and guilty due to the fact that it was her sisters who caused Rito's confession. After a talk with Haruna, and another talk with Lala, Rito felt better (Chapter 99). As a child, Lala led a very mixed lifestyle, having the company of her robots, sisters and Ren/Run. However, she also underwent something of a refusal to have a real childhood. Having a mother that was almost never around, constantly having to be taught things she had no interest in against her will and being 'raised' by an alcoholic father who never spent any time with her, she greatly longed for a pent-up need to express herself creatively and happily to overcome such underwhelming and even traumatic instances, which more than likely resulted in her very cheerful, very upbeat personality she never seems to let go of. She has also shown an amazing level of compassion for other characters, beyond simply being charitable or helpful. One example of this is when Haruna admitted to her that she is also in love with Rito, Lala not only moved out of his cupboard in favour of a joint house in the roof but also stopped throwing herself at Rito to hug him in order to be fair to Haruna and make it easier for her. Another example is when her and her sisters were younger, When her sisters fought, Lala would often leave her inventions around so that they would settle their differences and work together, even though it would result in Lala getting lectured by Zastin. On some occasions, Lala will say something ironic in relation to her own decisions. For instance, telling Saki not to run away from home, or telling Momo not to sneak into someone's bed when they are sleeping, hinting at a small piece of hypocrisy in her. Due to never really being alone her entire life, she has no notion of modesty and is more than happy to walk around naked, but has in more recent times gotten better at knowing where and when not to be naked, though she still makes a habit of walking out of the bathroom naked when she needs something. It can be pointed out that although Lala holds no real issue with appearing naked around people, more so in recent times, she is in no way perverted or in any way interpreting the action as sexual. She actually is for one very bashful when it comes to being touched or viewed in a sexual way or from any overly compromising angle. Rito found out about this after she landed on top of him when they were on their way to save Celine and was for once incredibly embarrassed about this. However, while she has no sexual intentions, Lala seems to take some amusement from making Rito blush and panic, a sight which she has declared 'cute' more than once. She is also incredibly optimistic. A good example of this is at the end of to love-ru, Rito confesses to Lala that he loves her and that he loves Haruna too, she just says to marry both of them, being completely okay with a concubine. Later in the chapter Rito accidentally says "I love you" to almost the entire female cast she is even more ecstatic saying that he can marry everyone. In To Love Ru: Darkness, Lala has seemed to mature slightly, though she still will walk around the house naked at times and continue her other usual tendencies. Lala and Rito seem to have a much better friendship, especially due to the fact that Rito confessed his love to her. However she also constantly tries to push Rito into confessing to Haruna as well, so the three of them may get married, Lala has even put her feelings aside until then, she no longer clings to him very often. As the series progresses Rito realized that it is bad of him to treat Lala as if she's insurance to his love with Haruna, and even starts to consider Lala's offer of marrying both of them, which he constantly shakes off. With some encouragement from Momo, Lala starts showing her love towards Rito like she did before as her old childish clingy self, but Momo showed her some love simulation game to teach her how to express her love in a more adult way. Afterwards, she warped to him while he was taking a bath and and asked to try a kiss. Despite her childish personality and immaturity, it has been stated by Momo and felt by Rito that Lala has an "overwhelming impish aura," with Momo wondering just how strong it would be if Lala ever found out what happens after a kiss. (To Love-Ru Darkness chapter 35)

Serena: You did?!

Sebastian: Yes. Team Shadow Gear was beaten up by one of the members of Phantom Lord.

Lala: That's why they're going on war.

Luna: And this is our opportunity to rescue Ami.

Honey: Right...

Moka: And we have to defeat the Element 4, too!

Moka Akashiya is a Vampiress in Yōkai Academy, and is the first person Tsukune Aono meets when he sets foot in the Yōkai realm. Moka takes a liking to Tsukune, initially because of the taste of his blood (something she very quickly becomes addicted to), but later when he tries to protect her from the Outcast Ayashi, Saizo Komiya. When the Rosario Cross around her neck is removed, the seal keeping her inner nature is released. Cold and arrogant, the Inner Moka is a completely different entity from the kind, loving Moka, going so far as to specifically remind Tsukune to "be kind to the other Moka". Tsukune is the only one able to remove the rosario cross around Moka's neck. Her name is perhaps a pun on the word "mocha", as well as reflecting her split personalities, as mocha is a combination of coffee (representing Inner Moka) and cocoa, (representing Outer Moka). It is revealed that Outer Moka is actually a fake personality made by the sealing ceremony of the Rosario. Inner Moka is closest to the original Moka, save for repressed memories. Furthermore, Akasha Bloodriver has told Inner Moka that the only person who can remove the Rosario is someone who means her no harm and loves her; in this case that person is Tsukune. Inner Moka, or Ura Moka, is Moka's inner-self, revealed only after Tsukune removes Moka's Rosary Seal. Inner Moka is basically Moka's polar opposite. She's very prideful. She also becomes delighted with Tsukune's blood and early on states that it is the main reason why she bothers to save him whenever he is attacked in the first place. However, as time goes on, she comes to genuinely respect Tsukune's growing courage and gentle heart, especially after he risks his life several times in order to pull off the rosary to free her when the both of them are in danger. His gentle and caring nature slowly begin to wear down on Inner's cold demeanor, not only towards him, but to Yukari, Kurumu, and Mizore, as she begins to accept the girls as friends despite their mutual 'rivalry' for Tsukune. 'Inner Moka' is actually the true Moka Akashiya, with Outer Moka being a personality created by the power of the rosary, which somewhat suppresses the powerful vampiress blood within her. Despite this, 'Inner Moka' shows an incredible amount of concern for Outer Moka that mirrors a 'sisterly bond' at times. She's determined to protect whatever Outer Moka holds dear, especially Tsukune. She respects and treats Outer Moka as she would her own sister and will berate her if she doesn't do what she is supposed to do i.e. doing homework, eating properly, taking a shower before going to bed, etc. Moka has been noted as one of the most beautiful students currently at Yōkai Academy. When at school, she wears the Yōkai school uniform. She sometimes carries a brown suitcase for the Newspaper Club. Because Moka "transforms", her appearance differs slightly depending on her current form. Her "outer" form has long, knee-length pink hair and green eyes. As a vampire, Moka has pronounced fangs that allow her to drink blood. Her expressions in this form are much softer. This form always has her trademark Rosary attached to a black choker since it is what causes this personality to surface. Later in the story, it is revealed that this Moka bears a great resemblance to her mother Akasha Bloodriver, including the same hair color and general soft demeanor. This is because the Outer Moka is a "reflection" of Akasha, meant to protect Moka as she grew up without her mother. With her Rosary removed, Moka transforms into her "Inner" form. Her Inner form retains the same hair length, but is silver instead. Her eyes are much more demonic, having red catlike pupils. Her expressions are much more stern, serious, and sometimes cocky. Her vampire fangs also become much more pronounced. In the anime when the Inner Moka is released, her breasts and hips become bigger than that of the Outer Moka, and gives the appearance to be slightly taller. It is later revealed that this inner form is her true form and appeared more like this form since she was a young child. After Moka received Tsukune's blood to save her from dying and help from their friends to stabilize their powers as a Shinso, Moka can use the "Creation" ability to alter her appearance, in her case she can generate in the the same steel armor and pauldron like coverings as Tsukune. The armor like coverings clad her legs to just above her knees like long leg boots, and the arms are also clad in long sleeve like armor with shoulder pauldrons, while at the same time she can use the "Wealth of Power" ability to grow bat-like wings protruding from her upper back, but smaller ones than Tsukune. In the end of the story, Moka no longer has her rosary but still continues to wear her choker. Her overall demeanor has become much softer like the outer Moka and, as noted by Tsukune, the tips of her hair now have a pale tinge of pink, as if to signify that the two souls of Moka had merged. Moka's natural good looks get the attention of all the males in Yōkai Academy (as well as problems with a few of the females, including Kurumu). She's very kind, sweet, soft-spoken, polite, and friendly towards others. Though good-natured, she possesses a bit of naivety that draws her into problematic situations. While initially hateful and distrustful towards humans, she eventually grows to care for the only human on campus, Tsukune Aono. Her bond with him grows stronger over time, to the point where he begins allowing her to drink his blood without protest, just so she remains healthy. When it appears in the story that Tsukune will be expelled, Moka states she'd rather drop out and go with him, because she cannot bear the thought of being separated. She is also good friends with Kurumu, who considers herself and Moka "best friends" despite their rivalry for Tsukune's affection. In the beginning, Moka had an attraction towards Tsukune due to how delicious his blood is, and would constantly ask if she could suck it. However, when Tsukune becomes tired from her always drinking it, she becomes worried over his condition and tries her best not to hurt him. However, when Tsukune allows her to drink it for her health, she hugs him and thanks him for it. The more time she spends around Tsukune, the more her feelings toward him grow. Whenever Tsukune tries to make her happy or willingly allows her to suck his blood for her health and happiness, she blushes and is very happy around him. When others mention how close the two are and if she has feelings for him, she blushes and is very bashful around him. Whenever she has the courage to ask him out on a date, she fidgets, and slightly stutters with him. When Tsukune's mother mentions how much Tsukune talks about her and likes her, she hugs him and even tries to kiss him. Eventually, her feelings develop into love. In a number of instances in the manga, she says directly to Tsukune that she loves him [Chapter 6 (during Tsukune's birthday); Chapter 11 (where she says that she loves him even if he will hate her). She is very protective of Tsukune due to him being only human, and wants to protect him so she can be with him. Moka even admits that she wishes to be with him forever. There is a running gag that whenever Moka gets close to Tsukune and looks as if the two are about to kiss, she always bites his neck to suck his blood. However, she has more than once actually wanted to kiss him, but she is always interrupted by the others in the craziest of ways. In Chapter 66 of Rosario Vampire II (the sequel to the first season), Tsukune and Outer Moka both confess their love for one another and share their first real kiss in the entire series. Both Outer and Inner Moka are noted constantly by males to be extremely beautiful, as all the male students in the school are attracted to her. A running gag is that several characters try to win her over and make her their girlfriends, however, she states she only wants Tsukune, due to his kindness and the bravery he shows her. Prior to the Inner Moka being sealed by the rosary, she and her younger sister, Kokoa Shuzen, had a rivalry in childhood. Kokoa became distressed when her beloved big sister was sealed away, and spent the next few years chasing Outer Moka, wanting to kill her and get her big sister back. While Inner Moka loves Kokoa as a sibling, she finds her "too clingy." Outer Moka dislikes Kokoa's penchant for attacking her constantly in order to force out her other personality; until Tskune appeared in her life she was never able to remove the rosary and fight back. When it comes to the Outer Moka, the Inner is deeply closse towards her, even though she's a fake personality. The two have a very strong bond and act almost like sisters who watch each others' backs. They share a lot in common (due to them being in each others' bodies). Inner tends to make sure that she eats, bathes and does her homework as usual and looks out for her well-being. Outer is the only person, aside from Tsukune, that she can open to, such as her worries over events and how the two feel about their love for Tsukune. According to Tsukune, he cares for both of them the same and hopes that one day inner and outer Moka can become one together. (Which happens in epilogue). In Chapter 14 of Rosario Vampire II, the spirit of the Snow Oracle prophesies that Tsukune and Moka have a "special destiny" and a "destiny that will move the whole world". Her vampiress nature also emerges when she is unsealed. Cold and reserved, she is highly aristocratic and arrogant, looking down upon all manner of yōkai for their audacity to challenge her. She normally punishes the monsters who dare pick on Tsukune for various reasons and depending on how they treated Outer, she'd even attempt to permanently maim them. Her pride of being a noble vampiress is very apparent in how she deals with everything. In all accounts, she is a completely different entity from Outer Moka. She also possesses plenty of knowledge of the other classical types of monsters that attend Yōkai Academy. Despite her cold nature as a vampiress, she does not truly wish to kill anyone and is very merciful in fights. This is why she curbs her power, to keep herself from killing people. Even when she was forced to kill Tsukune when her blood was taking him over and left him unable to control himself, she didn't want to kill him and showed hesitance when fighting him (in addition to shaking). and she and Outer Moka were sad over the turn of events and blamed herself for hurting him. The true reason for her coldness is to keep distance between her and her friends she doesn't want to lose anyone else even if she is the only one who suffers, not accepted, and hated. Inner Moka's true intentions throughout the series was to protect everyone and thinks that she is only needed for fighting. As such, she wanted to stay as "Inner Moka" so she doesn't become weaker, one of the two reasons she was in a hurry to fix her seal only for "Outer" Moka to try to convince her otherwise, the two working together and filling each other's gaps. Inner Moka tended to be slightly amused at Tsukune's attempts to assist her despite him being a 'mere human'. She claimed her personal interest in protecting him was due to his apparently tasty human blood, the primary source of nourishment for her body, but also to keep the sealed Moka happy. Even so, as Inner, she has never drank Tsukune's blood in the manga, leaving that task to Outer. Over the course of the series, Inner Moka begins to take a more aggressive stance whenever she appears on behalf of Tsukune, becoming angry when he is injured trying to protect Outer Moka and unsealing her. She even saves him a few times from blows that might have killed him at the cost of personal injury to herself. When Tsukune is horribly burnt trying to protect Outer Moka from Kuyou's supernatural flame, it was only one time we see when she actually threatened the life of a fellow student if her gambit at reviving him should fail. In the anime, this is shown when she forcibly bypasses the rosary's sealing power to strike back at Ruby who had mercilessly attacked Tsukune from behind. Later on, during the rare moments when she was not fighting, Inner is actually quite a normal girl to be around, despite her high upbringing. She best described as a 'tsundere' type, being prone to using violent methods to get her point across. She is very smart, having been compared as slightly lower than the genius-level Yukari (solving complex math formulas and being bilingual with English as her 2nd language). She also loves shopping for clothes and adores cute stuffed animals. She is also a bit of a tease, quite willing to show off her legs, but will allow nothing above 'holding of hands' at this point. In showing a rare weakness, she apparently knows what to cook, but the actual art of cooking is lost on her. She blames not being out nearly long enough to have any sort of practice in it. In the anime, Inner is a bit more socially awkward as well being obsessed with anything martial arts-related. However, as time goes on, she comes to genuinely respect Tsukune's growing courage and gentle heart, especially after he risks his life several times in order to pull the rosary to free her when the both of them are in danger. His gentle and caring nature slowly begin to wear down on Inner's prideful and arrogant exterior, helping her form bonds with the rest of the group. She has noted that the more time she spends out in the world and around Tsukune, the softer she becomes and the more dependent she is on Tsukune and everyone else. Throughout their time in Yokai Academy, Inner Moka has slowly kindled admiration and love for Tsukune. Throughout Season I, Inner Moka began to invest more and more into her relationship with Tsukune, going as far as to lash out at Midou for insulting him in public. She also does unprecedented things like shielding Tsukune at her own expense and injecting him with her blood, even though she was aware of what it could do to him. These emotional developments come to fruition in Season II, where Inner Moka has changed tremendously in how she deals with Tsukune. In Chapter 16 of Rosario Vampire II, Inner Moka blushes heavily when Tsukune suddenly embraces her, even though she knew it wasn't romantic in nature.. In Chapter 23 (Rosario Vampire II), Inner Moka vehemently rejects the idea of polygamy along with Tsukune; and when Kurumu says that this was because she (Inner Moka) wants Tsukune to be hers alone, she blushes and quickly lashes out in embarrassment. During baking class in Chapter 26 (Rosario Vampire II), Inner Moka, with help from the others, bakes a pumpkin pie for Tsukune. When she first failed, she exhibited obvious depression. Later, her cold personality vanished when Tsukune praised how delicious it was. Inner Moka is much more open and visibly smitten whenever she thinks about Tsukune. However, Inner Moka worries about her emotional evolution because she is starting to act like the Outer Moka and fears that she is losing her edge because of this. However, she overcomes this sentiment after saving the Hyung Airplane from the gremilns, accepting her feelings and her new personality as a way to be more flexible. Her love for Tsukune progresses mostly throughout Fairy Tale part of the series, where she opens her heart to him upon their reunion, and when she heavily worries for him during his transformation to a ghoul, where she pleads for him not to turn into one. When it comes to the Outer Moka, Inner is deeply close towards her, even though she's a fake personality. The two have a very strong bond and act almost like sisters who watch each others backs. They both share a lot in common (due to them being in each others bodies). Inner tends to make sure that she eats, bathes and does her homework as usual and looks out for her well-being. Outer is the only person, aside from Tsukune, that she can open to, such as her worries over events and how the two feel about their love for Tsukune. According to Tsukune, he cares for both of them the same and hopes that one day Inner and Outer Moka can become one together. 10 months after the final battle, Inner Moka has gotten closer to Tsukune, later Tsukune realizes that both souls of the Outer and Inner Moka have begun to become one.

Honey: Hey, Moka.

Lunatone: Looks like you return.

Moka: Yeah! Sorry about that! I was looking at some cute clothes!

Luna: Typical...

Sebastian: Now, let's head to Fairy Tail and wait there until they return.

Everyone: Right...

Rin: C'mon! That's boring!

Sebastian: It's the only way.

Rin: Oh, alright...

Everyone: (heads to Fairy Tail)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

AppleJack: Looks like we'll win this fight!

Luffy: They don't stand a chance against us!

Bo-bobo: We're the strongest guild ever!

Don Patch: Right!

FarFetch'd: And it was all thanks to us!

Chun-Li: No it's not you two!

Together: Wha?!

Gajeel: Perfect. The old man is out of sight.

OVER: Right... And they are pretty strong.

Steelix: But, they're trash. Is it time to jump in the battle?

Gajeel: It is. (jumps and lands)

Everyone: (gasps)

OVER: Bo-bobo!

Bo-bobo: No!

Don Patch: It's OVER!

FarFetch'd: And Scyther AND Scizor!

Jelly: What's HE and his Pokemon doing here?!

OVER: To get revenge!

Totodile: This is bad!

Goodra: Really bad!


	22. Episode 22: Makarov and Donphan's Defeat

Episode 22: Makarov and Donphan's Defeat

Gajeel: (chuckles)

OVER: Bo-bobo! Don Patch! And Jelly Jiggler! Miss us?!

Don Patch: No!

Bo-bobo: You're so heartless!

Scyther: Now, we'll defeat you and stop your childish games!

Scizor: Right!

Totodile: Bring it on!

Bo-bobo: We're not scared of you!

Nab: Don't.

Nab Lasaro (ナブ・ラサロ Nabu Rasaro) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild. Nab was initially portrayed as an extremely tall, heavily muscular and massive young man, towering over most of his guild mates. His straight dark hair was styled in a bob cut, with a light-colored band circling it near the top, and two curved bangs emerging from under it, framing the upper part of his face, which has a somewhat rectangular shape. Nab has prominent thick lips, and a pair of wide, horizontal white stripes, each covering one of his cheeks, somehow reminiscent of tribal war paint. His right shoulder is adorned by a white tattoo consisting of several circles, with a larger one in the center being surrounded by smaller ones, in a shape resembling a stylized sun.[1] The years that passed after the Tenrou Island events, however, seem to have taken their toll on him, as after the 7-years time skip he is shown with a prominent belly, having gotten visibly fat, and possibly having lost muscle mass. Other than that, his hair, while retaining the same haircut, has grown longer, almost reaching down to his shoulders, and now he also sports a thin beard around his mouth.[3] Nab always adds a tribal look to his clothing. His first attire was somewhat reminiscent of that worn by fictional Norse warriors: it consisted of a dark, open vest, with its edges decorated by green and red triangles, and a fur loincloth held up by a belt adorned by many rings. His forearms and lower legs were covered in armor plates held up by ropes, and he also carried around a number of small, round skulls on his person, with many of them held together by cords, circling both his neck and waist.[1] After the time skip, Nab's attire is more reminiscent of that of an ancient Native American, with its most prominent feature being a light red cape tied in a knot on the front. His fur loincloth has been replaced by one made of dark cloth, with a lighter part hanging over it and a belt divided in round squares around the waist. Nab also seems to have his forearms and calves wrapped up in bandages, and he has added a large, roundish red feather to the right side of the band circling his head. He retains the necklace of skulls around his neck, over his cape.[4] Not much is known about Nab Lasaro, except the fact that he seems to hang around the request board often, even though he doesn't get many jobs or missions to do. The reason why he hangs around it all the time is that he's looking for a "special job" that only he can do.[1] Due to this, he shouts at Natsu whenever he destroys the request board.[5] When Lucy asks him to go on a mission with her, he states that he prefers solo missions. His habit for not taking jobs led him to being scolded by Erza, Warren and Max and also led to financial troubles for Fairy Tail during the seven-year timeskip.

Natsu: Huh?!

Nuzleaf: We'll take care of this!

Nuzleaf is a bipedal Pokémon with light brown bulky thighs patterned with thin striations. It has two black dots on its chest. It has a pointed nose, a light brown mask, and a pointed pattern that extends to the back of its head. There is a green leaf on top of its head. A female's leaf will be smaller than a male. It does not like to have its long nose pinched, due to it losing power if it is grabbed. It makes music with leaves, which strikes fear and uncertainty in people that are lost in the forest. However, it can also be used to comfort humans. It has an odd power that manifests as the move Extrasensory; its former signature move. It lives in forests and thick woodlands, and is skilled at climbing trees. It likes to come out of the forest and scare people.

Pokedex: Nuzleaf, the Wily Pokémon. Nuzleaf can be found living in thick woodlands. The soft melodies they play on their leaf pipes are said to comfort humans.

Nab: Nuzleaf, use Razor Wind!

Nuzleaf: Razor Wind!

Gajeel: That's weak. Steelix, use Gyro Ball.

Steelix: Gyro Ball!

Nab and Nuzleaf: (screams) (passed out)

Natsu: Nab!

Charmeleon: Nuzleaf!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Elfman: That's a cocky move!

Aggron: A true man should respect every opponent! Even those who are extremely cruel!

Elfman: Right!

Natsu: You'll pay for hurting Nab and Nuzleaf!

Charmeleon: Yeah!

OVER: Bring it! Our main targets are the Idiot Trio!

Idiot Trio: (as flowers) Who are you calling ''idiot''?!

Erza: Why are you flowers?!

Natsu: Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!

Gajeel: (dodges) Steelix, use Throw Down!

Steelix: Throw Down!

Charmeleon: Natsu! Dragon Rage!

Natsu: Great job, Charmeleon!

Charmeleon: Thanks!

Gajeel: Iron Dragon's Foot Blade!

Natsu: Woah!

Charmeleon: (growl) Ember!

Steelix: Rock Throw!

Charmeleon: Scratch! Huh?!

Steelix: That tickles.

Charmeleon: (growls)

Steelix: (laughing) You can't hurt me! You know that I'm Rock-type!

Charmeleon: I'll defeat you no matter what!

Natsu: Right!

Together: (charges)

OVER: Should we help?

Gajeel: Not yet.

Together: Prepare to... huh?!

Everyone: Woah!

Elsa: What was that?!

Toshiro: I believe that Makarov is using Giant Wrath!

Giant Wrath (巨人の逆鱗 Kyojin no Gekirin) is a Light Magic Spell. The user releases a continuous surge of destructive light, which destroys everything in its path.[1]

Rangiku: That's a relief!

Morrigan: Right...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Makarov: Jose!

Donphan: We want to kick your butt!

Makarov: Not a talker, eh?! Donphan, Rollout!

Donphan: Okay! Rollout! Huh?!

Makarov: Darn it! He's using Thought Projection!

Donphan: Why?!

Makarov: (gasps) He must've abandoned his own guild because of the battle!

Donphan: I remember that day!

Makarov: Yeah!

Jose: That's correct.

Together: Huh?!

Serviper: (wearing a purple Phantom Lord symbol dark armor) We did abandoned our own guild.

Seviper is a serpentine Pokémon that is usually depicted scrunched up like an accordion. It is mostly black, but has several markings on its body. It has yellow hexagon markings that run from its head to its tail, small yellow bumps where it touches the ground, and various purple scar-like marks. It has elongated red fangs that protrude from its upper jaw and fierce red eyes. Its tail is partially red and has a blade-like shape. Seviper sharpens its tail on rocks, and can use it for its former signature move, Poison Tail. Seviper wraps around its opponents to make them unable to move. Its tail and fangs are venomous, and are used for striking and poisoning prey or enemies. It has been bitter enemies with Zangoose for many generations. It lives in grassy areas.

Pokedex: Seviper, the Fang Snake Pokémon. Seviper is known for its angry disposition, immobilizing its opponents by wrapping its body around them.

Makarov: You'll pay for this!

Donphan: Yeah!

Jose: My, you don't need to be mad.

Serviper: Anyway, we'll like to inform that we had capture Lucy, Gardevoir, and Jade.

Makarov: Impossible!

Donphan: You bastard!

Jose: Do you know who Lucy and Gardevoir truly are?

Makarov: No! But, don't hurt them!

Donphan: They're part of the family!

Aria: (attacks Makarov and Donphan from behind)

Together: (grunts)

Aria (アリア Aria) is a former S-Class Mage of the now-disbanded Phantom Lord Guild. He is also a former member of the Element 4, four of the strongest members in Phantom Lord. He is considered the strongest member in the group, and his element is Air.[1] Aria is an extremely tall and massive man with tanned skin.[2] He doesn't seem to have visible hair, and possesses a rectangular, elongated face with prominent cheekbones, which has his rounded chin jut downwards, something that somehow negates the somewhat angular look his face would have otherwise. A thin, vertical dark line is present on the chin, crossing its whole length up to his lower lip, and his nose is flat. Aria possesses wide dark eyes topped by thin dark eyebrows, which are usually hidden away by a simple, light blindfold, which he uses to restrain his power.[3] His limbs are quite small and especially thin in comparison to the large mass of his body; nonetheless, his hands seem to be more well-proportioned.[4] Aria's massive upper body is covered by a large, loose green coat sporting white edges, which is closed around his neck, sporting a wide and high collar, but left open on the front below it, revealing a pale red, similarly loose and ruffled pale red shirt, with its high collar, split in three horizontal straps circling Aria's neck, being held closed by an equal amount of buttons, one for each strap. Appearing from below such shirt is a similar robe, seemingly yellow in color, which almost reaches down to Aria's feet, revealing an extremely loose pair of pants with prominent hems and a pair of simple, dark shoes. Aria's attire sports a pair of distinctive elements: circling his neck is a large, orange-colored necklace composed of several crosses linked together by small beads, which on the front, right below Aria's neck, bears a small skull, with its eyes obscured by a blindfold not unlike that usually covering Aria's own eyes; passing over his shoulders and hanging on the front is instead a wide stole, which is purple and white in color, being covered in intricate motifs. Aria's outfit is completed by a top hat sitting on his head, matching his coat in color.[2][4] Aria appears to see the world in a sad way, usually commenting on how sad things are, with his catchphrase being "Sorrowful", and being often shown crying profusely about a numbers of facts, which, surprisingly, tend to be a result of his own actions: while he was attacking Makarov Dreyar with his Metsu spell, something which deprived the man of his Magic Power, Aria went on to wonder whether his tears came from the downfall of such a powerful Mage;[5] later on, when Natsu Dragneel and Erza Scarlet were facing him in battle, he noted it was very sad that the two of them were handing their necks to him.[6] He seems to enjoy talking in a dramatic way, using a series of metaphors related to Dragons to describe Natsu, a renowned Dragon Slayer, while he was battling him.[7][8] In stark contrast to such traits, Aria enjoys fighting, urging Erza to battle him after he removed his blindfold to "have some fun" and appears to be willing to take others' life through the use of his Magic.[9] He will also sneak-attack foes, having assaulted Makarov from behind while Jose Porla was distracting him,[4] and having attempted another sneak-attack on Makarov following Jose's defeat.[10] As the member of Element 4 representing "air", Aria employs this variation of Air Magic,[17] which grants him control over "airspaces", allowing him to use them for different purposes. The attacks produced by Airspace, most notably, are invisible, making them harder to escape, and their power seems to mostly revolve around the blasts of various magnitude which Aria can produce by making them explode, which are invisible as well.[18] Such Magic has been described as immensely terrifying, enough for Aria to be acknowledged as the strongest member of Element 4 due to its use,[19] and seems to be related to the man's eyes in a way: Airspace is so powerful that, in order to keep it contained, Aria is usually shown wearing a blindfold, which he only removes when pitted against top-tier opponents. Even Mirajane, an S-Class Mage from Fairy Tail, was afraid of Aria's power, claiming that him removing the blindfold might have potentially shifted the tides of battle in Phantom Lord's favor (though it should be noted that she was unable to use her real powers at the time).[3] Through the use of such Magic of him, Aria was able to easily keep the upper hand over Natsu Dragneel, one of the strongest S-Class candidates from Fairy Tail.[20]

Archeop: (wearing a green Phantom Lord symbol necklace) Got him!

Archeops is a large, flying creature that bears similarities to both birds and reptiles. Its featherless, scaly head is red with a green stripe running along the top. Its mouth is filled with sharp teeth. Its eyes are white with black pupils and no irises. Its body is covered with frayed-looking, yellowish feathers with blue feathers designed for flight on its arms and legs enabling all four of its limbs to act as wings. All of these "wings" bear sharp claws. It has a ring of smaller green feathers on the ankles. Its tail is completely red and featherless except for a fan of blue feathers at the end, and as with the Archaeopterygiformes, it has fully-movable vertebrae in its tail instead of a pygostyle. It is capable of flying, but is more adept at running. It can outrun even an automobile. It has the intelligence to work with its partners in order to catch prey. Archeops is extinct, but can be revived via fossils. Archeops is omnivorous, along with hunting for prey, it has been seen eating fruit in the anime.

Pokedex: Archeops, the First Bird Pokemon and the evolve form of Archen. They are intelligent and will cooperate to catch prey. From the ground, they use a running start to take flight.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Aang: (wearing a red Phantom Lord symbol on his left hand) Great job, Aria!

Aang was a male Air Nomad born in 12 BG and the Avatar during the century-long conflict known as the Hundred Year War. His immediate predecessor was Avatar Roku,[6] and his immediate successor is Avatar Korra. As the Avatar of his time, he was the only person capable of using all four bending arts: airbending, waterbending, earthbending, and firebending. He was also one of a select few Avatars, and one of the first in many cycles[7] to learn the ancient art of energybending, and the first Avatar known to have actively used the technique. Shortly before the beginning of the Hundred Year War, Aang was frozen in an iceberg for a hundred years; he later emerged, still biologically twelve years old, into a world engulfed by war.[8] During his absence, the Fire Nation had waged war upon the other nations and managed to completely wipe out the pacifistic Air Nomads. It fell to Aang, the last airbender and the Avatar, to end the War by mastering the other three elements and defeating Fire Lord Ozai. He remained a kind and goofy kid at heart throughout his year-long struggle, despite the overwhelming loss of his people and the heavy burdens he was forced to bear. After his victory over the Phoenix King, Aang began a romantic relationship with his close friend, Katara.[9] The couple eventually married and raised a family of three children: Bumi, a nonbender who became an airbender later in life, Kya, a waterbender, and the youngest, Tenzin, an airbender. Aang was fun-loving, somewhat naive, and adventurous with a sense of humor. He possessed a deep respect for life and freedom, refused to eat meat and was often reluctant to fight in his younger years.[7] He craved the stimulation of new people and places. His frequent off-course detours frustrated both allies and pursuers alike. He typically wished to forget his duties as the Avatar and would long for the normality that others possessed.[69] Yet Aang had always prided himself on a complex social network of friends extending over all four nations, and war did not stand in his way. In addition, he looked forward to playing with all the exotic fauna in each place he visited.[22] Whether it was otter penguins,[8] hopping llamas, hog monkeys, or giant koi fish,[69] no fit animal Aang saw went un-ridden. Within this carefree exterior, however, Aang hid a great deal of guilt and a heavy mental burden in his duties as Avatar. As the reluctant hero, he wished he had been there to help his people a century earlier.[1] This initially caused him to conceal his true identity from friends,[22] and he still had a tendency to slack off in his studies of the bending arts, even though he naturally excelled at them.[1][70] He also tended to become distressed when he saw destruction caused by the Hundred Year War, believing that as the Avatar, it was his job to prevent such events from happening.[24] Eventually, Aang decided to stop dwelling on the past;[11] however, on several occasions, his desire to end the War caused him to take desperate action such as attempting to induce the Avatar State[28] or facing Fire Lord Ozai before he had fully mastered the elements.[47][71] Being the last airbender and having no living peers, with the exception of the aged King Bumi and Guru Pathik, Aang developed strong bonds with his friends, particularly Katara, explained by Guru Pathik as a reincarnation of his love for his people.[72] His desire to protect them, however, led to violent emotional outbursts when they were threatened,[73] and he even resorted to deceiving and hurting others to keep the group together such as when he heard that Katara and Sokka might leave the group to visit their father; he hid the map to their father's whereabouts and lied about ever having it in the first place.[74] Aang preferred not to use his bending skill in battle due to his peaceful nature. He preferred to solve problems non-violently. Even when forced into combat, Aang typically held back, fighting defensively and trying to subdue opponents without seriously hurting them,[22][74] even if they were not human.[33][35] This attitude was apparently common among all airbenders, who were all vegetarians and taught that all living things are precious. The only exception to Aang's pacifism was when his friends were threatened, in which case, he could become angry and attack his opponents, sometimes even entering the Avatar State.[28] Events in the Earth Kingdom, however, began to take a toll on his carefree personality. Aang's attitude changed dramatically when Appa was captured. He became visibly enraged and hostile, particularly toward Toph, who had kept Appa company while they were gone. Despite attempts by Katara to calm Aang down, his anger continued to grow until finally he flew off to search for Appa alone. Eventually Aang returned to the group, but he was still visibly upset. He violated the principles of airbending when Momo was snatched by a buzzard wasp. He gave chase and rescued Momo, but unnecessarily struck it down with powerful airbending. After Aang returned with Momo, the group was confronted by the sandbenders who had taken Appa. When one of the sandbenders, Ghashiun, revealed that they had sold the bison, Aang lashed out and destroyed all their sand-sailers in a matter of moments using his airbending. He turned his sights on the sandbenders and entered the Avatar State upon hearing that Ghashiun had muzzled Appa. Aang's rage was only stopped when Katara grabbed hold of him and held him in an embrace until he finally calmed down and returned to his normal state.[73] Shortly after these events, Aang forsook all hope, choosing not to care at all in order to refrain from lashing out in anger and be hurt. The birth of the baby Hope lifted his spirits once again.[35] After failing in Ba Sing Se,[40] Aang began to feel angry and upset with himself. He felt an urge to redeem himself and refused to let the others fight and be injured in the invasion due to "his mistake". Driven by a desire for redemption, he fled the ship on which the team was traveling, but the spirits of Yue and Roku allowed Aang to see that his mistakes were not his fault and encouraged to let others help him. He returned to his lighter attitude soon after.[43] Four days before the invasion, Aang began to have nightmares about fighting against the Fire Lord. He started to unravel and chose to avoid experiencing them by not sleeping. This caused him to mentally fall apart even more, and he suffered intense hallucinations, blanking off into realistic daydreams. On the night before the invasion, his friends finally coaxed him to sleep, during which he defeated the Fire Lord in his dreams and regained his sense of fortitude.[75] During the invasion, Aang became extremely upset upon not being able to find Fire Lord Ozai, believing that he had lost his only chance to defeat him and end the war.[71] Aang expressed his determination to face Ozai anyway, even though at this time the eclipse had passed and Ozai was now capable of firebending once more. He was dissuaded, however, by Toph and Sokka, who advised him to retreat and attack at a more advantageous time.[47] After the invasion, Aang was unwilling to face the reality of having to learn firebending, wanting instead to have some fun at the Western Air Temple; however, with the arrival of Zuko, he once again began training in earnest.[19][48] Although he had planned to wait until after the comet to face Ozai, upon learning of the Fire Lord's plan to burn through the Earth Kingdom, he decided to engage him anyway, even though he was not fully trained. He became extremely conflicted, however, upon learning that he would have no other choice than to take Ozai's life.[49] Aang did show a somewhat flawed and stubborn side to his personality during the Harmony Restoration Movement. Like Roku, Aang was adamant on the idea that four separate nations would bring peace. This contradicted with Yu Dao, where citizens of two nations were able to live in harmony, make huge achievements, and have biracial families. However, Aang saw this as only another disaster that would lead to another war and persisted to move the Fire Nation colonials back to the Fire Nation, even if it meant separating them from their families. However, when Aang saw how intertwined the people from the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom had become and how his relationship with Katara was the same, he came to terms with the fact that his beliefs were outdated and realized that the world had changed significantly in the past hundred years. This prompted him to defend and support Yu Dao, found the Air Acolytes, and ultimately sever his spiritual connection with his dear friend, guide, and past life, Avatar Roku, who still completely refused and chastised Aang's choices. Later on, he and Zuko decided to form the United Republic of Nations as a compromise. Although Aang retained his playful personality at times in his later years, as evidenced when he happily posed for a picture while spinning seaweed wraps between his hands,[76] he had also grown up to become more serious and decisive. He became annoyed when Toph referred to him by his childhood nickname "Twinkle Toes", disregarding the fact that he was forty years old. He also dealt with criminal lord and bloodbender Yakone in a way described by Tarrlok as "head-on", contrary to his previous attitudes of trying to find peaceful solutions and his aversion to fighting. Aang remained calm, level-headed, and soft-spoken in his later years.[63] As a reincarnation of the entity known as the Avatar, Aang possessed the power to bend all four elements, making him the most powerful bender of his time. Though Avatar Roku said mastering the elements could take many years, Aang was able to learn all four with considerable skill in a year, though technically he did not completely master all four as stated by Zuko and Toph.[49] As a result of his unconventional training, Aang never demonstrated most of the special subsets of the bending arts. However, he did display the abilities of lightning redirection and seismic sense, making him the first Avatar known to have learned these abilities. Most Avatars were not told of their status until they were sixteen years of age, but Aang had become a Fully Realized Avatar while he was still only biologically twelve years old. Thus, he became the youngest known Avatar to do so. As he was chronologically 112 years old, Aang also has the distinction of taking the longest to achieve this status. By the time of the Air Nomad Genocide, Aang was already an airbending master, the youngest in history. Aang achieved his mastery tattoos when he mastered thirty-five of the thirty-six tiers of airbending and invented a new airbending technique, the "air scooter",[77] at only twelve years old. The element of air was the one he utilized the most in battle. Once Aang began to learn the other elements, for tactical purposes he relied less on airbending, though it continued to remain his signature element. As a master, Aang's skill with airbending was exceptional; he was able to fight on-par with strong and powerful masters[78] or against large numbers of opponents, despite not finishing his airbending training.[13] He was shown creating tornadoes[13] and currents of air strong enough to lift or deflect extremely heavy objects.[79] Aang's skill with air was great, even perilous, though his pacifistic Air Nomad nature halted the use of air as a deadly weapon, unless he was enraged[73] or in the Avatar State.[9] Instead, Aang used airbending for pure defense, evasion, or other round-about methods of combat other than aggression. When not in battle, Aang used airbending in his everyday life, often for flying with his glider,[80] or simply to augment his natural agility.[6] While in the Avatar State, Aang's airbending power was magnified to the point he could erode solid rock away with a powerful gust of air.[9] Aang's airbending skills, especially his skill with the air scooter, greatly improved over time, evolving from being able to ride one to creating multiple air scooters simultaneously without any difficulty. At age forty, Aang was shown to have mastered the air scooter to a much greater degree. This version was superior in terms of size and duration when compared to the ones he showed as a child and was capable of being used as a high-speed method of transportation, as Aang quickly caught up with Yakone, despite the latter having had a good head-start. Aang was also capable of standing on the scooter, instead of sitting on it as he had done before.[63] Aside from his individual skill, Aang was also shown as a capable teacher, as he passed on the full extent of his airbending knowledge and techniques to his son Tenzin, who became a powerful master airbender in his own right.

Linoone: (wearing a red Phantom Lord symbol necklace) The old man and Donphan are down!

Linoone is a slender-bodied quadruped Pokémon. It has sharp, elongated claws and small pointed teeth. It has white fur with brown stripes with one long stripe stretching the length of the body and ending at an arrowhead right above its eyes. It has small, tuft-like ears and blue eyes. Linoone can run up to 60 mph, but has to stop before it can make a turn. It often fails to catch prey due to only being able to run in a straight line. When it sees prey underwater in ponds, it leaps in and uses its sharp claws to catch the prey. As shown in the anime, Linoone has an attraction to anything round, and will grab any orb-shaped object it sees if given the chance. It often carries a snatched object in its expandable cheek pouches and deposits it in any of a number of secret stashes it keep on its territory. Linoone tends to live in grasslands.

Pokedex: Linoone, the Rushing Pokémon. Linoone is the evolved form of Zigzagoon. It can run at speeds over 60 miles per hour but does not handle curves well.

Aria: Thank you.

Archeop: At least you understand our feelings.

Aang: Right!

Raimundo: (wearing a white Phantom Lord symbol on his right hand) Is it done already?!

Raimundo Pedrosa was the Xiaolin Dragon of the Wind, having originally joined the Temple from a circus in Brazil. After three years of working with the monks in defending the world from evil, Raimundo was promoted to the rank of Shoku Warrior, resulting in him gaining full leadership of the team.[1] Raimundo grew up in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. His birthplace is Tubarão, a smaller town in Santa Catarina, Brazil. When Raimundo left for the Xiaolin Temple, he was leaving a rather large family behind. Though they were never shown, Raimundo mentioned his many relatives, and it's mentioned that he has at least seven or eight siblings back in Brazil. Raimundo and Omi were the only monks whose family members never showed themselves. Master Fung selected Raimundo to come train at the Xiaolin Temple and become the Dragon of the Wind. The Shen Gong Wu Raimundo used most often outside showdowns was the Sword of the Storm until he got his Wudai Weapon, the Blade of the Nebula. Along with the other warriors, he goes on a quest to find the mystical power objects known as the Shen Gong Wu. Raimundo was laid-back, wild, carefree, rebellious, much like his element. However, he is also a bit lazy at times. Raimundo had stated that he did not like defeat. Although he was a little self-centered, he would do anything to prevent his friends from getting hurt. He did not always get along with Omi, because Omi liked to claim that he was superior to Raimundo. Raimundo was street smart and enjoyed surfing and soccer. After losing the Sword of the Storm to Tubbimura due to lack of knowledge, Raimundo started researching thoroughly, managed to find two pieces of information that even Omi did not know: the Shen Yi Bu Dare, and the ability to combine Shen Gong Wu, which he used to defeat Tubbimura. He also displayed surprising knowledge of chess tactics. He also was wise enough to use the Crystal Glasses to find Omi when he was gone. Raimundo was a young Brazilian teenager with a round face, dark thick eyebrows, green eyes, spiked hair. He is somewhat tall with a lean physique. He originally wore a white short-sleeved hoodie, red shoes, baggy green trousers, red wristbands and a medallion. He would later wear white long-sleeved shirt with orange and green sleeves, tan cargo pants and black-and-white trainers. Dojo also stated that he has soft hands for a boy. As the Dragon of the Wind, Raimundo had total control over wind and air, and could compose bursts of winds, spawn tornadoes, and even siphons. Can generate breezes, squalls, gusts, whirlwinds, tempests, and hurricanes.

Aang: Yeah!

Raimundo: Finally! I'm bored!

Musa: (wearing a glitter-blue Phantom Lord symbol on her left side of her stomach) Me, too!

Musa is the Guardian Fairy of Music, and a former student at Alfea College for Fairies. She is also a member of the Winx Club. Musa loves music, dancing, singing and playing all instruments, but her favorite instrument is the concert flute, the first instrument she ever learned to play. Musa usually plays amazing music, but plays best when she is alone by herself in Alfea in a quiet spot. Despite being the most tomboyish of the Winx Club, she is perhaps the most emotionally vulnerable, and she balances this by putting up a tough front. Her emotional weakness is the result of her mother's death and her father being far away. She is also a bit of a loner and had a crush on Riven, but they do not admit they like each other until the end of Season 2, when they start dating. Surprisingly (considering Tecna is the brain of the group), Musa gets the best grades of the group, as mentioned in "Honor Above All". In Season 3, Musa admits that she wanted to break up with Riven, but they later reconcile. Musa then takes a break from Riven in Season 4, and shows some feelings for Jason Queen, a music producer, but then is asked to sing at his wedding and reconciles again with Riven. Musa is from the planet Melody, where she once lived. Her mother, Matlin was a singer with an amazing voice and her father, Ho-Boe was a pianist and they earned their living by performing on stage. However her mother fell ill and died when she was very young because her family did not have enough money to afford her treatment. After her mother's death, her dad renounced all music and did not approve of Musa's love for music which, according to Aisha, was probably because he feared that Musa would suffer the same fate as her mother if she insisted on being a musician. Musa is a girl with fair skin, blackish blue hair, blue eyes, and often dresses to fit her rocker personality. Her civilian outfit in Season 1 consists of a red one strap top, one purple colored armband that alternates being placed either upon her right (usual) or left arm, baggy jeans that sag so you can see her pink underwear, and red sneakers. Her outfit from Season 2 and Season 3, is a checkered turquoise long tube top with a red belt over teal pants, which include teal wrist to elbow sleeves and aqua sneakers. In Season 4, she wears magenta and white polka dot top with a soft pink tank underneath with a long sleeved maroon top. Her usual pants switch to a pink and black plaid skirt. She wears heels with the same pattern as her shirt, and with these she wears long white socks that have pink stripes at the top. In Season 5, she wears a lavender tank top and a magenta sleeveless jacket/waistcoat and she wear a blue capri/legging with black/pink boots. In Season 6, she wears a white shirt under a grey and maroon coat and a maroon tie. Her skirts are a maroon in color and is patterned plaid. She wears a pink necklace. Her socks are polka-dots while her hair is styled in pigtails. Musa's hair has gone under the most significant and obvious change since Season 1. In Season 1 and Season 2, she has them tied in two short pigtails with her bangs straight cut. At the beginning of Season 3, she undergoes a spell in which it lengthens her hair to her waist but still tied in pigtails, and her bangs still remain. By Season 4, she wears it down, with her bangs to the side, occasionally tying it in pigtails reminiscent of Stella's hair in her first transformation. In Season 5, her hair is in a high ponytail similar to Icy's but in a circle bun and the rest of it is down. In Season 6, her hair is almost similar with her season 3 styles except with some hair untied at the back. Her Winx outfit is a sparkling red top with translucent pink fabric at the middle, a red mini skirt, and knee-high wedge red boots. She also wears purple headphones atop her head and purple ribbons around her forearms (the one on her left arm has loose ends hanging from it). Her wings are translucent and bright blue with purple bands in the middle. She has magenta shorts on under her skirt. Her hair is kept the same as her civilian, and in Season 3, her hair corresponds with the changes. Musa's Charmix is a treble clef pin and a CD-player shaped waist bag. Her Enchantix consists of a magenta and pale pink top that has orange ribbons that hang off to her left or right side, and a braided strap of the same color. Her wings are yellow with bright purple edges, with purple gems hanging off and accenting them. She wears a puffy skirt that is the same color as her top, with the same ribbons, only on an alternating side. She sheds her red boots and wears sandals that are bright yellow and blue. Her hair is slightly longer and gains lavender highlights, and she wears a small gold tiara. Her fairy dust bottle looks similar to a paper lantern with floral decorations. It also has a string-like features that hang off of the bottom with similar flowers on them. Her Believix outfit starts out with a magenta tank top with only the left strap holding it up, though a thin pale pink strap is seen on her right. There is also a blue strip of cloth that attaches to a choker around her neck connects to the bosom area. She wears magenta hot pants with an azure blue belt over a pair of pale purple-blue capris pants with a transparent gossamer ruffled skirt tied behind her waist. She wears a pair of below-the-elbow, fingerless pale pink gloves and ankle-length bright red platform shoes with ruffled red socks and pale pink heels. She wears a magenta pink band in her hair and a thin, braided ponytail is on the right side of her head. Lastly, her wings are thin and rounded at the ends, lined in magenta-red with purple-blue on the inside. Her Sophix is a kind of shirt similar to the one that Believix without brightness, has a green headband with a flower, and red with green canvas pants, her wings are very colorful red and green. Her Lovix is a kind of shirt similar to the one that Believix without brightness, longer, and purple-blue. It has a blue shorts with a little pink and red, its wings are transparent blue. Musa's Harmonix consists of a tube top with red-violet color and pale blue borders. Her hair is longer and shaped like a mermaids tail and it is tied with a flower on the bottom, a flower on the top and a shell headband across her forehead. Her skirt is like a tutu and it is also violet. Behind her skirt is a veil that stops at the bottom of her shoes which is also violet. Her wings are mainly violet with the top part pale pink. Her wing effects are fuchsia-colored music notes. Her bottom wing border is violet. Her shoes are light pink heels similar to Enchantix, but with fuchsia and violet straps. Musa's Sirenix consists of a mermaid skin burgundy and red top, a translucent sea green miniskirt over burgundy leggings with dark red uneven stripes around them and matching high heeled ankle boots. Her hair is recolored purple with orange streaks and is styled into a ponytail, held up by a cluster of pearls. There is also a velvet ribbon tied around her right arm and her seashell-shaped wings that consist of blue, green, yellow, orange and purple, with a magenta outline. Musa's Bloomix consists of a short dress with a soft pink oriental-style collar that attaches to her sleeves, a rose organza that creates the back of the collar and wraps around her chest where the dress becomes royal violet with magenta borders and gold heart at the center. She wears royal violet leggings with lavender ribbons tied around them and attach to magenta heels. Her hair is down, except a hair trigger is gathered up into a samurai-styled bun in the back of her head. She wears a cyan forehead tiara with a magenta gem in the center. Her wings resemble dragonflies, sharper and in blue. Her Mythix outfit consists of a magenta sparkling dress with a fluffy pink tutu under it. The skirt has several layers and they are colored pink, magenta and purple. There are also royal blue clefs that are wrapped around her dress. A shoulder strap circuit the top of her dress as well, this strap is tricolored with red, white and pink. Her boots are purple and also have royal blue clefs wrapped around them, her heels are curved too and they are light pastel purple. Her hair is styled into odango buns and her pigtails are filmed. She wears fluffy hairbands and two more regular hairbands. She has very light pink eye shadow and a pink lipstick applied. Her wings are wide, multi-layered and have various ornaments on them. The color ranges from purple, blue to magenta/pink and orange. Musa is from Melody, the planet of music; her powers are related to sound waves and music. Musa's powers are connected not just with music but the actual power of sound waves and sonic pressure. She also has as an ability known as "sonar ears". Musa can manipulate other elements by creating sonic booms which cause rumbling and things to crash. She can also create sonic vibes and pulses which charge through the air like energy blasts. Musa is able to create sonics vibes which hypnotize and block the line of sight. She can conjure any instrument by mere thought and is able to unleash disrupting sonic booms which can split the earth and crash the air. She usually uses attacks that are disco themed and can create disco-ball force-fields, distracting musical blasts, and virtual speakers which enclose around an enemy and immobilize them through incredibly loud bass music. Musa can also create walls and barriers of the musical scale and explosive musical notes.

Donphan: What... have... you... done...?

Jose: This magic will suck every ounce of your magic.

Makarov: You... can't... do... this...

Jin: We can!

Jin (陣) is a yōkai who makes his first appearance during the Dark Tournament Saga as part of Team Masho (named only in the English anime, Shadow Channelers in the English manga, and Team Mashotsukai in the original Japanese version), the team's true title being the Shinobi of Spirit World. Jin, following his team's theme of having elemental-based powers, is a master at controlling the air and wind that surrounds him. Jin is truly the strongest member of his team, but Risho was leader simply because of his intelligence and leadership skills. He was called Ginda in the Filipino Dub of the anime. In the anime television series, Jin is voiced by Kappei Yamaguchi in Japanese and Jerry Jewell in English. His shinobi robe is a black cloak like the rest of his team wears, with a pointy hood which bears a white pentagon symbol on it. Without the robes on Jin reveals his true identity. Jin looks similar to an imp and even a sprite, having a small horn in the middle of his forehead and long, pointed ears which become more elf-like when he is excited, like during his battle with Yusuke Urameshi. He also has an overbite, with a canine tooth on his left side resting on his lower lip. He has thick, shoulder-length, red hair and blue eyes. He is also bigger than Toya, being nearly a foot taller in height. He wears a white garment, resembling a toga, with white, baggy pants which are held up by a blue obi sash and arm guards, both sporting a prominent red gem in the center. He is given an Irish accent in the English dub in an attempt to mirror his hard-to-understand dialect in the Japanese version. Jin has a cheerful and up-beat personality. Jin speaks with a strong Irish accent (in the English dub) and has a serious disdain for his team-mate, the brutish Bakken. He tells Yusuke that a fighter shouldn't bring outside hostilities and anger into a match, and that they should enjoy themselves, especially when they are battling for their lives. Despite his sunny disposition, or perhaps because of it, Jin is an incredibly talented fighter who throws himself whole-heartedly into a match. Also in the English dub, he has low respect for teachers or anyone who tells him what to do, and even develops his own techniques to prove he doesn't need teachers, similar to Yusuke. He is assumed friends with Toya, since one is almost never seen independent of the other, except when fighting, and they stick together after the Dark Tournament. His relationship with his other team members is unknown. Before fighting Yusuke in the manga, he tells him that Bakken "Really was a big, dumb jerk," but not to tell Risho he said that. As noted by both Kurama and Hiei, Jin resembles Yusuke in many ways, something Jin admits in the English dub. This made fighting each other relatively impossible, as they both take risks and love to have fun in battle. Their similarities have led the two to become great friends. Jin's most obvious power is his ability to manipulate wind. He is able to control wind to such an extent that he can produce it as a show of power, flight, barrier or powerful wind-based punches. Jin's wind based speed has a limit, as he cannot exceed the speed of the wind itself. However, his own speed more than makes up for this flaw. Jin mainly uses quick melee attacks in battle, often employing hit and run tactics, flying away to avoid potentially dangerous situations. He can easily defend himself from long range as well, making him a difficult opponent. By the time of the Makai tournament, Jin has learned more long range attacks, allowing him to fight from a distance, and making up for his weakness of having to charge at his foes.

Xaldin: (wearing a black with a white lining Phantom Lord symbol on his chest) Right...

Xaldin, the Whirlwind Lancer (旋風の六槍 Senpū no Rokusō'?, lit. Six Lances of the Whirlwind), is the Nobody of Dilan and is Rank III within Organization XIII. He controls wind, and uses his power over the air to freely manipulate his six lances without holding them directly. He commands the Dragoon Nobodies, and has the second highest throne among the Organization. Xaldin appears in Kingdom Hearts II as a villain in Beast's Castle, and spends his time in the game attempting to plunge Beast into despair in the hopes of turning him into a Heartless and thus creating a Nobody. Xaldin is a playable character in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days's Mission Mode. Xaldin is also the only member of Organization XIII to fade in a Disney world. Xaldin is a broad-shouldered man whose attire consists of a basic Organization black cloak, along with the usual boots and gloves. Xaldin's black hair is styled into distinctive dreadlocks that flair dramatically when he manipulates the wind. One of these dreads is used to tie most of the others into a sort of ponytail, while four thinner dreads dangle in front of Xaldin's face (two on each side). He also has bushy eyebrows and very thick sideburns, the latter of which hook around his cheeks, parallel to his violet eyes. Xaldin also has flesh tunnels with an earring through the hole. Xaldin is a high-ranking and independent Organization member, working alone for the entirety of his presence in Kingdom Hearts II (sans his hooded appearance in Hollow Bastion). Xaldin acts sadistic and appears to revel in despair, attempting to cause hopelessness for Beast both in the castle and by taunting him and Sora during their fight. He is tall, strongly built, and very acrobatic, and his physical capabilities are greatly enhanced by his control of the attribute of wind, which he can use to move himself into a variety of attacks. Interestingly enough, some of Xaldin's in battle quotes and the delivery of his lines seem to give him a sense of indifference (emphasized by the fact that he will hold his arms behind his back in scenes, and even in battle). His unpleasant personality is shown in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, where he is sarcastic and impatient with Roxas during their missions together. He expresses a keen interest in the psychological weaknesses of his opponents, and how they can be exploited, explaining why he was given the task of turning Beast into a Heartless. This also shows during his investigation, where the only details he finds relevant are ones that show more about the personalities of those who live there (which he concludes with great accuracy, given his Nobody status). During his time at Beast's Castle, Xaldin is shown to despise the Beast's love for Belle, hinting that his heart may have been broken when he was a somebody. He also seems to enjoy fighting opponents, a trait that is shown during the Dark Follower mission. As well, he disapproves of laziness, which is something he, when spoken to in the Grey Area, says he cannot stand. This disapproval is also implied when, during a mission with Roxas, he tells the younger Nobody "No breaks". In the Secret Reports, he writes that he has a contempt for beings with emotion, and that he desires a heart so that he may be able to do what only people with hearts can do; he has no desire to feel emotion. He has been shown to have an incredibly pessimistic side, stating that the power of love is stuff of poetry, not practicality, and that love never lasts. Xaldin fights using six lances conjured from the wind. He can carry at least three at a time, and controls any of the lances he is not carrying by using the air around him, while at the same time floating through the air without much effort. He attacks rapidly, using the wind to hasten the speed of his strikes, and can use the Jump command his Dragoon Nobodies use, although Xaldin tends to jump multiple times and does more damage. Although Xaldin is only the third Organization XIII member battled in Kingdom Hearts II, the fight against him was considered difficult enough that it was one of the ten battles in the game where King Mickey can rescue Sora if he is defeated (the other nine including the fight against Shadow Stalker and Dark Thorn, Xemnas (first armored form) and Cerberus). In fact, many fans have pointed out that only the fights against Xemnas and Sephiroth were harder. In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Xaldin has a Limit Break called Dragoon Storm. During Dragoon Storm, Xaldin's swirls his lances around him in powerful bursts. Enemies that are hit take wind damage, and are pushed away from Xaldin. During Xaldin's Final Limit, Xaldin can launch himself into the air, and come down with a mighty blow onto one enemy. Faithful to his name, this is a similar technique to the Jump ability that can be used by Dragoons in the Final Fantasy video game series. Xaldin carries six Lances, called Lindworm. They, along with Xaldin's attacks and Dragoon Lesser Nobodies, are a reference to Final Fantasy's Dragoon Job Class. They are purple and blue, longer than six feet, each has the shape of the Nobody symbol, and one end resembles a Dragoon Nobody's "head" combined with the lower half of the Nobody logo. Xaldin only holds up to three at a time, and the rest float around him in the wind Xaldin commands. Xaldin can use them to thrust from long distances, twirl them around himself as a form of defense, jump down on a foe with all six pointed downward, or have them grow and fuse into an enormous dragon that he rides on before firing a whirlwind from the dragon's mouth. Although, in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Xaldin lines up all six of his lances in front of him, in order to block himself, supposedly in the style of a barrier or wall. Xaldin can also wield many other lances in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, through the Mission Mode in which equipping him with different Gears provides different lances.

Fuu: (wearing a green-cleared Phantom Lord symbol on her left side of her glasses) What should we do now, Master Jose?

Fuu Hououji (鳳凰寺 風 Hōōji Fū, Anemone )is one of the Legendary Magic Knights sent to save Princess Emeraude. She controls the Wind. In the English version of the OVA, she was voiced by Lisa Ortiz. Fuu is always smiling, but she is actually quite a strategist. She is calm and polite, but blunt: her comments are often right to the point. She is the brains of the team and often saves them from a lot of trouble. Her power lies within her intelligence; she is accurate and logical. Her time spent in the archery club at school allows her to use the bow and arrow well. Her first weapon is a bow and arrow set. She then moves on to a huge sword of Escudo, which becomes too heavy to lift if anyone besides herself tries to pick it up. Her magical element is Wind. In the OVA, Fuu is still the most intelligent of the three, but is not so much 'polite' than on the series. She plays the piano at the musical club, but she will go to another country with her parents. Taking control of Sky God Windam, she is the opponent of Ferio against Cephiro's invasion of Earth. One of Fuu's largest strengths is her ability to strategize and to think logically. She starts displaying this ability at the start, by not panicking and thinking about what was going has strong morals, but she's also very curious. When the 3 knights find Presea, she doesn't want to just walk into her home, but once inside, looks around with serious the Manga, when the 3 knights meet Ferio, Fuu again shines, as she manages to get his help to reach the Escudo without revealing their identities. Fuu Hououji (鳳凰寺 風Hōōji Fū, Anemone) has snapping green eyes and short blonde hair (brownish-blonde in the anime) and wears glasses, except when in full armour (Fuu is notably the only Magic Knight whose hair and eyes do not share the same color base). She is more quiet and reserved than the other two members of the group and serves as the voice of reason. Along with specializing in archery, she is also highly intelligent and logical, though this is more akin to book-smarts than street-smarts. Fuu often states the obvious and is very blunt in a fairly humorous way, much to Umi's dismay in some situations. Fuu deeply believes that her belief, along with Hikaru's and Umi's, is her strength in saving Cephiro. She often has moments where she doubts herself, but comes out strong and resolved in the end. Fuu is in love with Ferio, the estranged brother of Princess Emeraude, who has been helping them since they met in the beginning of the first series. In the second arc, she grows closer to Ferio, and though she is torn knowing she helped kill his sister, his feelings for her never waver. In the second season, Fuu wins an archery contest against Lady Aska, after which they become friends. Fuu is very polite and calls people Sir or Miss (-san in the Japanese version). Not much is known about Fuu's parents. However she does have an elder sister named Kuu. Kuu has an obsession with a certain cake sold in Tokyo Tower and always asks Fuu to buy one whenever she visits the Tower. Fuu has only one love interest in the series, and that is Ferio. Fuu develops a romantic interest towards Ferio, and unlike reports of other girls, their relationship will never be questioned, their relationship is the one that looks the most obvious in the series. In the season 2 of Magic Knight Rayearth, Fuu was very sad when she finds out that Ferio is Emeraude's brother, but he forgives her quickly and their relationship continues to grow. In the anime after the defeat of Debonair, Fuu and Ferio are forced to separate, However, they never forgot each other. While in the manga it is revealed that the girls are able to return to Cephiro whenever they want, so Fuu and Ferio were able to stay together. As a Wind Knight, Fuu's magics revolves around the Wind Element.

Seviper: We'll just leave these two and wait for the other Fairy Tail members.

Jin: Perfect idea!

Musa: Yeah!

Makarov: You... bastard...

Donphan: We'll... kill... you... for... this...

Jose: (chuckles) You mustn't talk.

Seviper: Or it'll go faster by movement... (chuckles)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Makarov and Donphan: (falling down) Oof!

Everyone: Huh?! (gasps) Master Makarov and Donphan!

Morrigan: Jose did this...

Rouge: He'll pay for this!

Mai: But, we're starting to get tired!

Chun-Li: We can't fight for long!

Rainbow: Any ideas, Erza?!

Erza: We need to retreat!

Everyone: Retreat?!

Sonic: We don't retreat!

Rainbow: We're the strongest guild of Fiore!

Shuckle: We don't retreat to any opponent!

Blaziken: It's the only way! Makarov and Donphan need our help!

Erza: We need to retreat for Makarov and Donphan!

Everyone: Okay! (retreats)

Phantom Lord Member: You better run!

OVER: Bo-bobo! Don Patch! Jelly Jiggler!

Scyther: We'll destroy you!

Scizor: That includes Totodile, FarFetch'd, and Goodra!

Gajeel: Such a shame.

Steelix: And we thought we could tell them that we kidnapped Lucy, Gardevoir, and Jade.

Gajeel: Bad luck for me...

Together: (chuckles)

Natsu: Huh?

Charmeleon: That bastard...

Natsu: He kidnapped Lucy, Gardevoir, and Jade.

Charmeleon: They'll pay for this.

Natsu: Right... We need to save them.

Charmeleon: How?

Natsu: I have an idea.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Inside Fairy Tail... _

Serena: (wearing a yellow Fairy Tail symbol on her left hand) (normal) (sighs)

Honey: (wearing a pink Fairy Tail symbol on her right side of her stomach) (normal) So boring...

Luna: (wearing a blue-and-black Fairy Tail symbol as a collar) I know you're bored. But, we need to have patience.

Sebastian: (wearing a black Fairy Tail symbol on his left hand) Of course. Patience is key to success.

Lunatone: (wearing a yellow Fairy Tail symbol necklace) Right!

Lala: (wearing a light pink Fairy Tail symbol on her right leg) I agree!

Moka: (wearing a pink-and-gray Fairy Tail symbol on her left leg) Let's play a game while we'll wait!

Rin: (wearing a firey-blue Fairy Tail symbol on his right side of his face) No games!

Loki: (wearing a white Fairy Tail symbol on his left arm) Yeah!

Loki, also known as The Sovereign One, initially dubbed the Mysterious Boy by fans, is a character that makes his first appearance in Bayonetta 2. As one of the new characters that was teased in the initial E3 2013 preview of the game, he is shown to reside in Purgatorio and is genuinely surprised when Bayonetta is able to see, as well as speak, with him. Loki is attempting to reach the sacred mountain of Fimbulventr, but is suffering from amnesia as to why he is travelling there in the first place. He strikes a deal with Bayonetta to get the two of them through by claiming that his mysterious powers will prove necessary to reach the Gates of Hell and save Jeanne's soul. Loki is briefly playable during Bayonetta 2, giving him the distinction of being the Bayonetta series' first canon playable male character, as well as the series' youngest playable character. Prior to the events of the first Bayonetta, the God of Chaos Aesir decided to enlighten humans to the true nature of their world and split his divine power between humanity's virtues of light and dark to create the Eyes of the World. In doing so, Aesir also split his very soul into two beings, Loki and Loptr. In order to protect the balance that his split had given the world, Loki was tasked with the Sovereign power, the power to control the Eyes themselves whereas Loptr was given the Prophetic power, being able to use his powers of the Remembrance of Time in order to keep track of the world's progression. Loki and Loptr were also composed of good and evil virtues, with Loki being the 'better' half and the one who decided to enlighten humans when he was Aesir. During the Witch Hunts 500 years ago, Loptr as the evil half of Aesir, decided to take back the Eyes of the World for his own use. He killed Rosa and would later use this event to spur Balder into believing that Loki was the true culprit because of their similar appearances. Loki, realising that Loptr wanted him out of the way because of his ability to control the Eyes, escaped to the future but lost his memory in doing so. The only thing he remembers is his name and the urge to reach Fimbulventr, most likely because of his former life as Aesir. Loki is first encountered by Bayonetta the moment she lands in Noatun, almost landing on top of him when he is transformed into a squirrel. Later on at the Cascade Foregrounds further in town, after being initially confused as to why angels are ignoring her, she sees the boy fighting off his aggressors using his cards and agility to get the best of his opponents. Bayonetta applauds his performance and Loki seems to be baffled that she can see him. When he threatens to attack her, she casually dispatches an angel and explains that they are both in Purgatorio. Loki seems confused by this and threatens her not to get in his way. Bayonetta encounters Loki again inside a Noatun church, pinned down by the remains of the defeated Valiance. Though foul mouthed and angry, he tries to strike a deal with Bayonetta to help get himself free. Though criticizing his negotiation skills and his lack of knowledge on how to speak to women, Bayonetta agrees to go with Loki through Noatun to reach Fimbulventr and keep him safe from angels along the way. After being ambushed by Glamor, Loki is referred to as the 'Sovereign one' and is told to accompany the angel to the 'Prophetic one' for some unknown reason. Loki refuses and is promptly pushed aside whilst Bayonetta deals with the aggressor. Loki later guides Bayonetta through Noatun, using his abilities to conjure structures and giant waves in order to move from one place to another. When questioned how he can do this, Loki rebuffs Bayonetta and claims he has nothing else to say on the subject rather than admit that he can't remember. After heading through a church, Glamor returns once again and attempts to kidnap Loki to make sure he is taken to Loptr and not awaken his lost memories. Bayonetta is able to save him and the two are briefly separated upon landing back on the ground. Disregarding Bayonetta for the time being, Loki heads towards Fimbulventr and pauses to contemplate why he has to go there. After being struck down by pains in his head at trying to remember, he is attacked by the Masked Lumen and is only saved by Bayonetta interfering before he is struck down. He claims he's never seen the Sage before and initially thinks Bayonetta knows him. He takes a sideline whilst the witch engages in battle. Upon getting to the Cathedral of Cascades, where a person can choose to go to Paradiso or Inferno, Loki is able to use his powers to get the two of them to the top and get across the 'Bridge To The Heavens'. However, the angel Valor impedes their progress and the pair fall down to beneath the church to an underwater shortcut that could lead them to the Gates of Hell. After narrowly avoiding death at the hands of the Masked Lumen again whilst trapped inside the demon Insidious, Loki learns the reason why Bayonetta is so intent to reach the Gates of Hell. He says that Fimbulventr can wait and that he will do what he can to help her. Upon reaching the Gates, Loki and Bayonetta are stopped by both the Masked Lumen and Loptr together. The Sage implores Loki to remember his crimes by looking upon his face, but the boy claims that nothing comes to mind. Whilst Bayonetta is kept at bay by Loptr, Loki is barely able to dodge most of the Sage's attacks until reaching a stalemate. Before Loptr can incapacitate them both, Loki flings his cards at the Gates to open them. He implores Bayonetta to follow him and allows himself to be sucked in along with the witch and the Masked Lumen. After Bayonetta has defeated Alraune and saved Jeanne's soul, she is able to see Loki once again being hounded by the Masked Lumen. She gives chase on Diomedes and lets Loki be carried away to safety by the demon whilst she tackles the now unmasked Balder. However, as Balder gains the upper hand in their duel, Loki suddenly reappears in a mysterious blue energy. Unable to realise where he is, he suddenly yells at Bayonetta to get away from him before a shock wave of light envelopes both her and Balder, making them vanish into the past. Loki himself is transported back to the foot of Fimbulventr where he is found by Luka. Now remembering that his evil half intends to capture the Eyes to become Aesir once again, he begs Luka to take him to the top of the mountain before he is captured by Loptr. Once Bayonetta and Balder return to the present after having learnt the truth about Loptr, they find Loki in his evil half's grasp as he explains the true nature of Aesir's split and the powers they both contain. Loptr absorbs Loki's Sovereign power and is able to capture both the Right and Left Eye using it, gaining Aesir's power once more. As Bayonetta and her father team up to stop him, Loki reveals that he has a trick up his sleeve. Having remembered that he has more power in his cards and not just his Sovereign power, he explains to Loptr that Aesir's true power is over "nothingness", having the ability to erase anything he chooses from the world. Using that power, Loki is able to destroy the Eyes, claiming that human free will will determine whether the world will be destroyed along with them or whether it will shape it's own path. This act weakens Loptr enough to the point where Bayonetta and Balder can defeat him using a combined summoning. After Loptr's soul is absorbed into Balder to prevent him from escaping and the Sage returns to his own time, Loki says that the world appears to be in one piece. Claiming that the world has no real need for him anymore, he says that he plans to 'take a break' from the world's affairs and return again at some point in the future. He assumes his identity as Loki, not Aesir and as he begins to fade away, he bids farewell to Bayonetta who insists that he call her Cereza. With a chuckle, Loki says that she still doesn't look like a Cereza to him and then disappears in a blue haze. Several days later after the events of Fimbulventr, Bayonetta and Jeanne are on a post-holiday shopping trip when Bayonetta notices a woman and a pram walk by. One of Loki's cards then flutters out of it and is taken away by the wind, hinting that his rebirth has been sooner than she released. Loki has a straight forward way of speaking, and is often to the point about situations. He has a tendency to become very defensive when being criticised or teased by Bayonetta, at least until she demonstrates her own skill against the angels. He doesn't seem to treat her with much regard at first, often being uncaring and using blunt language until the two agree on their deal to get into Fimbulventr. He possesses an accent similar to that of Bayonetta's and often calls her "love" as she calls him "little one". Unlike Bayonetta, however, Loki uses colloquial speech found in rough and hardy areas of London, an example of this slang being 'punter'. When he later hears of Bayonetta's own past regarding lost memories, he grows concerned for her well being and does what he can to help her reach her goal. Loki has ice blue eyes and silver hair, done up in corn rows. He has a blue mark made out of a portion of the symbol of Aesir on his forehead, shaped to an hour glass turned on its side. He has a darker skin tone than the other characters, matching his other half in appearance when they're in their youthful states. Loki wears a green and yellow sleeveless hoodie with baggy orange pants, as well as various gold jewelry and what looks like prayer beads near his shoes. He also wears goggles over his eyes when his hood is up, yet has them hang around his neck in most circumstances. His shoes are teal and white sneakers, partly covered by his pants. Loki has more than competent fighting capabilities and is shown to possess enough skill to deal with Angels single-handedly. He is also very agile, capable of leaping over and around angels while throwing what appear to be enchanted cards at them. Hitting his angel assailants with even one of these cards causes them to dissolve into gold dust. He also can manipulate energy to use in combat such as creating a shield and charging his throwing cards. His natural agility translates well into his animal form which is a flying squirrel. However, that agility isn't able to fend off the more skilled opponents such as the Masked Lumen. In addition to his fighting skills, Loki has additional powers related to the Remembrance of Time that allows him and Bayonetta to navigate the streets and paths of Noatun. He is able to seemingly reverse the destruction of structures with this power and creates new walls and paths to travel across. Loki also has the ability to turn into a small blue sphere of energy in order to teleport from place to place. In some instances, he is shown forming blue flames around his hands in order to use magical items in the environment around him.

Jake: (wearing a black Fairy Tail symbol on his chest) How 'bout violin?

Jake (full title: Jake the Dog), the deuteragonist of Adventure Time, is a magical dog and Finn's constant companion, best friend, and adoptive brother. Jake has a unique set of abilities called Stretchy Powers that allow him to manipulate the shape and size of his body, coming in handy on innumerable occasions throughout his and Finn's adventures. Jake was 28 years old as of his debut (he could possibly be in his 30's by now due to the aging of other characters) in magical dog years, though he rarely acts mature. It is inferred that magical dogs have a lifespan similar to Humans, as demonstrated by an aged Jake in "Dungeon Train." Then again, how exactly magical dog years correlate to human years remains to be seen, although both Finn and Jake were shown to be babies around the same time, showing that they age slightly faster. Jake is currently in a relationship with Lady Rainicorn, and, by "Jake the Dad," they are the parents of five Rainicorn-dog hybrids. Jake was conceived when his father, Joshua, was bit by an extra-dimensional creature during an investigation with his wife Margaret. Jake was later born from the pustule on his father's head from the creature's bite and was taken by Joshua and Margaret to live alongside their natural-born son Jermaine. It is inferred that Jake's Stretchy Powers that he has had since he was a puppy are a result of his biological relationship with the shape-shifting creature. Little is known of Jake's past with his family, but for a while he was known to be a successful criminal until he retired to take part in a more respectable life as an adventurer with Finn, later settling down with Lady Rainicorn to become a father. Jake can morph into all sorts of fantastic shapes with his powers, but typically takes the form of an average sized yellow-orange bulldog. As revealed in "Donny," he wears transparent pants made of spider webs spun by pixies. In "What was Missing," he borrows the pair of pants that Marceline wore in "It Came from the Nightosphere." In the animated short, he looked very similar to how he does now, but his eyes stayed the same throughout the episode, and his hands had no fingers except for when he was meditating. Due to a curse placed upon him by a wizard some point before the series began, his innards emit a vanilla odor, as stated by him in "The Silent King." Jake's Stretchy Powers enable him to modify the size, shape, and dimensions of every part of his body. Not only can he stretch and contort himself into highly specific forms, but he can also rearrange his internal organs, and teeth. In "Evicted!," he was able to shrink and move his internal organs and blood into his left thumb. Also in "Jake vs. Me-Mow," he enlarged his liver fifty-one times a dog his size, preventing him from succumbing to Me-Mow's poison. One frequent use of his powers is Key Hand, which he uses to pick locks. He has also used his arm as a bow able to accurately shoot arrows at a short distance. Although he lacks the zeal for fighting that Finn possesses, Jake is a capable fighter. What he lacks in Finn's talent for swordsmanship, he makes up for in toughness and magical brawn. He is a capable hand to hand fighter, and can transform his limbs into weapons. He can also stretch to entangle enemies, or grow to gain a height and weight advantage. His shapeshifting can grant him supernatural strength, allowing him to simply overpower his enemies. However, Pendleton Ward has said in an interview that Jake uses his powers lazily and does not know their full extent, often hindering Jake's effectiveness in combat. Despite stating outright that he's multiple times stronger than Finn, Jake often leaves the brawling to his adoptive brother. As shown in "Mystery Train," Jake is also able to stretch himself to "create" an entirely new person, as long as they remain connected to him. In "You Made Me," he is shown to be able to move objects through his body freely when he lets Princess Bubblegum jump into his mouth and then pushes her up through his back. Jake can be stretched by force as seen in "Ocean of Fear," when Finn stretched Jake's ears to avoid making contact with the ocean and in "Beautopia" when forced into a paddle. Jake's powers are sometimes used against his will, as in "Power Animal" where Jake's stomach took the shape of a fist and punched him so that he would wake up and eat. Jake's stretching ability is subject to the principle of conservation of mass as seen in "The Limit." ; However, the ratio at which he retains mass is different than what applies to other masses in Ooo. It is revealed that while Jake can stretch his body to incredible lengths, his body could be pulled so long that it becomes dangerously thin. Once his mass is distributed along a certain length of his body, it becomes difficult for him to support himself; at one point, Jake was forced to walk along the ground. If he were to stretch beyond his absolute limit, it is presumed that he would completely thin out and die. Without his magical powers, Jake is rather weak and can barely even run, as seen in the episode "The Witch's Garden. In the same episode, Jake claims to have obtained his powers by rolling around in a magical mud puddle as a puppy, but in an interview Pendleton Ward stated that this is not how Jake got his powers, he just could not remember. It is likely that Jake's amorphous powers come from the same creature that bit his father's head in "Joshua and Margaret Investigations," though this is unconfirmed. Being a magical dog, Jake has an acute sense of smell, as he can apparently smell the precise location of an object miles away. In "The Chamber of Frozen Blades" he stated that his sense of smell is "1,000 times better" than Finn's, although compared to normal dogs this is a low estimate, suggesting that he was either just guessing, or his sense of smell is similar to that of an average dog. He also claimed in "The Enchiridion" that he could not only smell the book, but also that it was in a room inside of a castle. He also owns a sword, a shield and an axe but seldom uses them in combat. In "Mystery Train," when disguised as the Conductor, he briefly uses a sword to fight Finn, who defeats him effortlessly. During the same time, he also displays a prowess for skateboarding, as he performs jumps, ollies, and grinds, several atop a moving train. Jake also has a supernaturally powerful imagination (on the verge of having psychic powers) as seen in "Rainy Day Daydream." Anything he imagines becomes reality; however, only he can see his own creations. Jake is a skilled musician as well, particularly with the viola, which can have peculiar effects when playing certain pieces such as the first movement of Beethoven's 14th piano sonata. Jake's viola is the home of Shelby the Worm and has the word "toots" scratched on the back, which is shown in the episode "What Was Missing." In the same episode, Jake purposefully breaks his viola and, later, repairs it. Jake also plays the acoustic guitar, as seen when he plays the titular song in "Susan Strong." It is shown in "Incendium" that he can also play ukulele. Jake will beat-box on occasion, such as in "Slow Love," "Daddy's Little Monster," and "Dad's Dungeon." In "Death in Bloom," Finn describes Jake as "the musical one." Jake also sings often in the series, usually along with Finn or on his own. In "Mortal Recoil," he can also turn his butt into drums, which he uses to play a song for Princess Bubblegum. Jake does not share Finn's aggressive style of fighting, and does not rely on any form of formal training mainly focusing on overpowering his opponents with giant muscles and giant size and weight. Jake does more than punch and kick; his powers allow him to stretch and knot up his opponents, though this has shown to be effective only on certain characters such as Ice King, who struggled to break free of Jake's grip, whereas Hunson Abadeer can break free almost instantly. Jake is a proficient dancer, and at one point even showed a dancing bug "how it's done." Jake also claims to be very proficient at the board game Card Wars. He has a very good understanding of the game, since he was able to explain all of the rules to Finn. However, Finn was able to nearly beat him easily (he purposefully lost to spare Jake's feelings). In "Freak City," Jake claims he can sense when Finn is about to cry, saying "it's like a mother-daughter thing." Apparently, Jake can also calm Finn down with his saliva. Jake can also speak Korean, which he uses to communicate with Lady Rainicorn. In "Her Parents," he writes a note to Lady's mother and father using Hangul, the Korean writing system, and greets them speaking the formal Korean language. In "Power Animal," Jake's body is filled with the energy of "a thousand partying demons," as a catch from his wish granted by the Party God. As a result, a few temporary powers were granted to him, such as the ability to fly (although, this might not have been flight, but merely a sort of homing beacon to find Finn, because Jake did not appear to have any control over his direction). In receiving these powers, his body began to glow, and his eyes became stars flashing multiple colors. In "The Chamber of Frozen Blades," Jake and Finn both gain powers similar to the Ice King by reading the Ice Ninja Manual, but lose their powers after the episode is over, as they did not have enough time to commit the incantations and hand positions to memory. In "The New Frontier," Jake says that he will probably live another hundred years suggesting that his magical powers also make it so Jake will live much longer than the average dog. In "Dad's Dungeon," Jake farts on the Fruit Witches while climbing away from them (holding Finn) causing the witches to fall down presumably due to the stench. In "Blood Under the Skin," Jake is shown to be able to easily understand poems by feeling it. Barking does not come naturally as seen in "Up a Tree." However, this conflicts with occasions during "Gut Grinder" where he barks at citizens of the town for calling him cute. As shown in "The Great Bird Man," Jake knows how to read Braille, which was taught to him by his ex. Jake has also shown to be a skilled thief as revealed in the episode "One Last Job," having stole the Baker's Shard, one of the most highly protected jewels in the Candy Kingdom. Jake also lacks the ability to do math. In many episodes it is shown that he can barely even count to ten. At various points in the series Jake has been shown to be a very proficient chef who regularly experiments with new techniques and dishes. Jake is generally laid-back and tends not to worry about things. He relies heavily on his powers (or Finn) to get him out of any dangerous predicament. While he often cracks jokes at serious times, Jake always has a lecture or a song to cheer Finn up if he is feeling disheartened. Acting as Finn's world-wise mentor, Jake is always willing to give input and advice about a situation, but his suggestions are usually inconsistent, ranging from encouraging and helpful suggestions to ridiculous nonsense. He can be somewhat irresponsible at times, frequently leaving Finn to fight most of a battle on his own, but he always pulls through when he is needed most. Jake may be dyslexic, as evidenced by the fact that he writes backwards, as shown on his note to Finn in "Storytelling." However, Finn also writes backwards in several episodes, indicating that this may be the result of Joshua and Margaret's parenting style or a common mistake in the Land of Ooo. Jake is easily persuaded into doing dangerous and irresponsible things, as in "The Limit" where he states that he will do anything if someone says his name three times. Jake loves to eat. He likes junk food, especially pie, burgers, and ice cream, but he has stated in "Slumber Party Panic" that eating chocolate or fudge would probably kill him, much like a normal dog. He is not afraid to try new foods (as seen in "Her Parents") and invents many of his own foods. There is evidence of his ability to cook; he makes Korean food for Finn at the beginning of "Apple Thief," and he cooked all the food that he used to make the Everything Burrito. He made coffee in "Beautopia," bacon pancakes in "Burning Low" and also scrambled eggs in "Frost &amp; Fire." He used his cooking skills to create an incredible sandwich in "Time Sandwich" that contained several unusual and original ingredients such as lobster soul and a bird from the kitchen window. Jake also possesses symptoms of ADD. He can literally forget about a conversation in a moment, and start doing something completely unrelated, such as putting an ice cream cone in a toaster. This is shown in "Power Animal" when he gets continually distracted by his surroundings while looking for Finn. Cinnamon Bun summarizes it quite nicely, saying, "Jake, you don't really focus at all." This is also shown in "Burning Low," when he falls asleep twice: once when Princess Bubblegum is trying to explain why Finn cannot be with Flame Princess, and again when Finn tries to get poetry ideas from him. Jake can be rather fickle at times. A prime example of this is in "The Duke," when he convinces Finn to blame the Duke of Nuts for turning Princess Bubblegum green and bald, but later spends the rest of the episode trying to convince Finn to confess that he did it. In "Freak City," he spends most of the episode trying to convince Finn to remain a "good-smelling" foot, and uncharacteristically tells Finn to give up hope. This behavior is somewhat explained later by his confession that he kind of always wanted to be a foot. At times, Jake is shown to have somewhat of a dark side. Throughout the series, Jake makes some questionable comments and actions that come off as evil or selfish, such as in the episode "My Two Favorite People," when he laughs evilly. Furthermore, in "Susan Strong," he says "We can rule them like gods. Angry gods." Another example of Jake's darker side is seen in the episode "Apple Thief," when he mentions that he used to "[steal] old ladies' purses" and "hawk stolen bikes." Jake also acts questionably in "Conquest of Cuteness," when he suggests squishing all the cute people instead of helping them feel better, like Finn wanted to do. In "Morituri Te Salutamus," Jake shouts at the cute animals to go away after saving them. Jake has a tendency to steal items without realizing what he is doing, as seen in the episodes "The Witch's Garden" and "City of Thieves." He also steals valuables from the graveyard in "Ghost Princess," but his excuse was that he "didn't know it was wrong." This could be a result of his criminal past. In the episode "Hot to the Touch," when Finn and Jake are flying in the robot suits Neptr made, Jake says "I feel like I could touch the heavens, and sock angels." Jake is generally easy-going, but certain things have been known to set him off. In "Goliad," Jake yelled and barked at the children when they would not calm down. He is also shown to take some games very seriously, such as Card Wars and Kompy's Kastle. In "Card Wars" Jake becomes visibly upset when Finn starts to beat him, and BMO reveals that when it won against Jake before, he would not talk to BMO for a month. In "Who Would Win" Finn breaks Jake's portable Kompy's Kastle game (which Jake has to play every day in order to maintain his rank) and Jake responds by physically attacking Finn. Jake is not afraid of death as shown in "The New Frontier." It is possible that Jake has a particular phobia of intruders, and or interlopers. As in the episodes: "Conquest of Cuteness," "Evicted!," and in "Earth &amp; Water," when he perceives that someone has entered their house without permission, and remains unseen, he is quite petrified with fear; rushing to Finn and clinging to him, or simply screaming and falling prone on the ground. This could imply that he is not a natural guard dog, either by nature or by nurture; despite his career path of adventuring, perhaps preferring the up-front adversity. He is a firm believer in fate and destiny. Jake also believes in Grob Gob Glob Grod and Glob World. He is also not very willing to do things that require effort sometimes as shown in "The Witch's Garden" when he is unwilling to run and save Finn from Gary. His lack of effort is also shown in "Who Would Win" when he states that he would rather play Kompy's Kastle than train. Jake's firm belief in determinism is underpinned, or at least is indicative, of a possible commitment to the philosophical creed of stoicism. In the episode "Puhoy" Jake consoles Finn's love induced melancholy by suggesting he 'focus on what's real' as opposed to "getting all hung up on imaginary problems." To explain this he throws his favorite cup out the window in order to make it "not real" so he does not care about it anymore. This is a direct reference to the third aphorism of stoic philosopher Epictetus' Enchiridion (135AD), which in turn may be the influence on the Enchiridion that was destroyed by the Lich. However, later that episode he fishes the cup out so his belief in determinism is somewhat inconsistent. Jake also seems to like boots, as seen in "City of Thieves" Jake steals boots from a store, and also in "Incendium" when he goes out to find Finn a new love interest, he puts on a pair of boots, meaning that Jake likes wearing boots sometimes. He has also been known to have a great love for sandwiches as seen in "Jake the Dog," "The Limit," and "Dungeon." Jake the Dog and Dungeon being more prominent seeing as how he was willing to waste his only wish for a sandwich, and choose a sandwich as a weapon, respectively. In the debut of the series, Jake was said to be 28 years old in "magical dog years," although at the time, it wasn't specified how old that is in human years. In "Dad's Dungeon" and "Jake the Dad" he and Finn are seen as babies at the same, meaning that he ages at a faster rate than humans, but a slower rate than dogs do normally. In "Memory of a Memory" in Finn's memories Finn is seen as a baby and pictures on the wall show Jake and Jermaine as older kids hinting that Jake may be older than Finn in human years. In "Joshua and Margaret Investigations," in the flashback of the day Jake was born, it also mentioned the events that occurred after Flame Princess's birth in "Earth &amp; Water" happened on the same day, meaning that Jake would be 16 years old in human years. His current age is about his mid 30's, assuming he ages consistently with every passing year.

Lala: No thanks.

Sebastian: Hm...

Rin: Something wrong, Sebastian?

Sebastian: I'm worried about Ciel.

Rin: Ciel?

Sebastian: My master. I know he's in danger. I must save him.

Moka: Don't worry!

Lala: We'll save him!

Together: So, you don't need to be worried!

Sebastian: Thanks...

Together: No problem!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: (sighs)

Blaziken: Poor Makarov and Donphan...

Mai: They're seriously injured...

Spongebob: Good thing Bisca, Servine, AppleJack, Herdier, Alzack, Sandslash, Terry, and Sandy are taking them to get better!

Squirtle: Right!

Sonic: And we have to retreat!

Rainbow: So unfair!

Erza: It was the only way...

Blaziken: Makarov and Donphan are hurt and they need our help.

Shuckle: (growls)

Serena: Excuse me?

Everyone: Huh?!

Honey: How was your battle?

Erza: Who are you?!

Loki: We're new members!

Toshiro: Okay?

Bayonetta: Well, well, well. If it isn't ''little one''.

Loki: Bayonetta! Baynette! You already know my name! It's Loki!

Baynette: Oops. Sorry.

Jake: (laughing)

Loki: It's not funny, Jake!

Jake: Sorry!

Serena: My name's Serena! This is my partner, Lunatone!

Lunatone: Hello.

Luna: I'm Luna.

AppleJack: Luna?!

Herdier: We have a princess with the same name!

Luna: Coincidence!

Honey: I'm Honey.

Rarity: A perfect name, darling.

Honey: Thanks!

Rin: I'm Rin!

Sebastian: And Sebastian.

Morrigan: My, you're a handsome butler.

Sebastian: Thank you for the compliment.

Morrigan: Of course.

Lala: Don't forget Lala!

Moka: And me, Moka!

Together: Nice to meet you! (chuckles)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone: Wha?!

Erza: Lucy, Gardevoir, and Jade were kidnapped?!

Lala: Yeah!

Moka: We saw the whole thing!

Blaziken: Do you know who took them?!

Sebastian: There were two members of the Element 4.

Mai: Why would they kidnapped them?!

Chun-Li: It doesn't make sense!

Rin: No clue.

Sebastian: But, we want to join Fairy Tail to help you...

Erza: Thanks for the information!

Blaziken: Huh?!

Erza: Something wrong?!

Blaziken: Where's Natsu and Charmeleon?!

Rias: Wha?!

Macargo: They must have stay in Phantom Lord to save them!

Erza: This is them, alright.

Blaziken: Right...

Rias: We need to wait for their return.

Erza: Right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: Huh?

Gardevoir: Where are we?

Peach: Are you okay?

Princess Peach (casually Peach, and up until Yoshi's Safari referred to as Princess Toadstool) is the daughter of the Mushroom King and the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. Peach first appeared in Super Mario Bros. and was created by Shigeru Miyamoto to be the damsel-in-distress throughout most Mario games. She resides in her castle along with many Toads. Her kingdom is often attacked by the Koopa Troop, a group led by Bowser. Peach has an affinity for the color pink, which accents her feminine personality and kind temperament. Peach's feminine nature and role as the damsel are often represented with her heart abilities and Princess emblems. Peach's initial design was said to represent her stubborn, yet cute, appearance.[1] Since her debut, Peach has appeared in installments related to the Mario game series for over two decades. Peach is occasionally a supporting character in mainstream games, and almost always playable in spin-off installments. Her most prominent appearance to date is as the heroine of Super Princess Peach. Peach is a human with sky-blue eyes and golden-blonde hair. She is portrayed to be a capable character, but usually excels in skill level over other characters in most activities. Peach has a tall height in terms of other characters. She is taller than characters like Luigi and Daisy, but she is shorter than characters such as Rosalina and Waluigi. Peach has a similar body type to Daisy's, but her waist is more elongated, and her frame is unique in comparison. Peach's skin is fair in complexion. She has a pert, pointed, sharp nose with a curved stem. Peach is commonly depicted with a puffy smile, and she has round, pink lips. Her eyebrows are a dark shade of her blonde hair, and they're thin as well as small. She has very oval, deep-set eyes. They are smaller than Daisy's, but are still large. Peach's eyes have multiple, thin lashes, and consist of light cyan tones. Peach's face is describable as oval, soft and pointed. She has a very thick, flowing, long hairstyle; flipped, fringed bangs with wavy layers are included. Her hair consists of four, small, flipped pieces, which reach above shoulder-length. Peach's bangs are soft as well as heart-shaped, and they have one large part at the top shaping down the center of her forehead. Peach's hairstyle also has long, split, ear-tails that shape her face. Peach's hair is best described as golden. Her hair is always a golden shade and she is well known for her status as a blonde. She sometimes wears her hair tied up in a ponytail. Peach is the only princess who ties her hair back, considering its long length; her ponytail hairstyle is mostly seen in the sports category of the Mario series' spinoff installments except for her group artwork from the GameCube version of NBA Street V3, though it made its debut in Super Mario Sunshine, where it was her preferred hairstyle due to the heat of Isle Delfino. Peach usually wears a floor-length pink gown with white evening gloves beyond elbow-length. Peach's gown has puffy sleeves and an up-turned collar is also included. At Peach's waist are two deep pink panniers, used to accent the gown's frame. At the bottom of the gown is a deep pink ruffle, completed with deep pink high heels. Peach also wears a sapphire brooch, set in gold. Included in the set is a pair of round sapphire earrings, and rubies and sapphires are on her crown; Peach's crown is golden with four jewels: two rubies and two sapphires. She also wears a white petticoat under her gown, though this is omitted in some games. Her old design doesn't differ much from her current one, except that the strip in the end of the dress was larger and her gown was light pink. When the dedicated Mario sports installments started with Mario Golf and Mario Tennis for the Nintendo 64, Peach's sports uniform was her same classic gown, except it was shorter and she was not wearing gloves. Additionally, she was wearing white knee-highs as well as orange-and-beige tennis shoes for that outfit. However, when the GameCube Mario sports installments came around, Peach started to have more variety in her sports attire. For Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour, Peach wore a sporty miniskirt to match the theme of her current main gown. Peach's outfit for the mentioned game would be seen again for Mario Power Tennis, SSX On Tour, Mario Hoops 3-on-3 and Mario Sports Mix (as an unlockable outfit). In the case of other primary Mario sports installments that required Peach to be more active, she wears an outfit which has the same design as the outfit Princess Daisy had worn in previous installments where Peach had the miniskirt. The outfit in question includes a pink tank top and pink shorts, as well as the white bobby socks and red-and-pink tennis shoes from the miniskirt. The tank top has white-rimmed arms, and the shorts have white rims at the legs, and two white curved lines running from the side seams to the front waist. Both modern sports outfits that Peach wears for the majority of GameCube, Nintendo DS, Wii, and Nintendo 3DS Mario sports installments include Peach's obligatory elements that match her persona. For the Mario Strikers family of Mario sports installments, Peach wears soccer outfits to match the theme of the sport itself. For Super Mario Strikers, Peach wears a 2-piece soccer outfit which consists of a pink midriff-baring uniform with blue accents, as well as pink-and-blue cleats. Later on in Mario Strikers Charged, Peach now wears pink midriff-baring armor; this is due to the increased intensity of the game. Aside from the increased amount of protective equipment, the outfit includes crown patterns along with blue-and-yellow accents. Peach is one of the few characters who doesn't have to change uniform colors when away. In Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 8, Peach gains a new outfit when riding motorbikes. The jumpsuit is white with pink vertical lines going down Peach's arms and legs. Her accessories include a pink scarf, a pink belt with a white buckle, pink boots, and pink gloves. Along with that accompanies her traditional jewelry. There is also a heart-shaped pattern on her back. Daisy and Rosalina also have a similar outfit design like Peach's, but with different color schemes as a result to match their respective themes and uniqueness. In Super Mario Sunshine, the dress that Peach wears bears resemblance to Peach's current main gown. However, the color scheme is different as it is light rose with pink accents, and to match the setting, it does not include gloves or sleeves. She also wears a ruby ring and a gold bracelet. In the Dr. Mario series, Peach wears pink nurse clothing with matching sandals. In Mario &amp; Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, Peach wears a pink winter outfit that is exclusive to the game and matches the theme for the Winter Olympics. The outfit's contents include white winter gloves and ankle boots with pink lace. The outfit itself includes a purple shrug and purple leggings with a white line accenting each limb. Additionally, the core of the outfit is designed like a pink mini dress with one white ring at the bottom. Peach's winter outfit still includes her standard jewelry including crown. In Mario &amp; Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games, Peach wears an outfit that's exclusive to the Rhythmic Gymnastics and Synchronized Swimming events. The outfit itself is a light pink leotard with dark pink stripes on the sides, and like her other outfits her earrings, brooch, crown, and collar. However, unlike the other sports outfits that she wears, this one does not include shoes. Peach's classic dress lacked panniers, had a sash of the panniers surrounding her waist, had short sleeves, and the bottom of the dress's border went up close to her sash. Peach's looks have not changed as drastically as other females like Daisy and Pauline. It should be mentioned that Peach shares very similar character features with Rosalina. Peach has always been depicted as a blonde in video games. In official artwork by Nintendo, her hair has been blonde since the Japanese version of Super Mario Bros. 2 (a.k.a. the Lost Levels); however, due to the graphical limitations of the NES hardware, her on-screen sprite in the earlier Super Mario Bros. games displayed her with brown hair or red hair and outlines. Presumably, this was the reason why Peach was depicted with red hair instead of blonde in the DiC Entertainment cartoons. This discrepancy was remedied in the SNES with Super Mario World, in which was she shown with her proper hair color, though was in the strawberry blonde variation in most SNES games. In Japan, the Princess's name has always been Princess Peach (ピーチ姫 Pīchi-hime). Peach's name is derived from the peach tree that bears pink blossoms and juicy edible fruit. In the United States and other western countries, she was initially known as Princess Toadstool, as Nintendo of America at the time (while localizing Super Mario Bros. for North America) found the name "Peach" irrelevant to the theme of the Mushroom Kingdom and found that "Princess Toadstool" was the name that fit her because it matched with the theme of the Mushroom Kingdom, hence the name change[citation needed]. However, the North American and European localization of Yoshi's Safari (1993) marked the first time that the name "Princess Peach" was used outside of Japan as opposed to the usual name of Princess Toadstool at the time; however, the name did not catch on at that time, as the game itself was not very popular, and was quickly reverted back to "Princess Toadstool" by games like Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 and Hotel Mario. However, the name made an another appearance in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars where it was simply just a reference during the boss battle with Belome. If Belome swallowed Princess Toadstool to clone her during the fight with him in Belome Temple, he would comment that she tasted "peachy". It was not until Super Mario 64 that the name Peach became widely known outside Japan, and somewhat vice versa; while the initial Japanese release lacked this detail, subsequent re-releases such as the International, Shindō Pak Taiō Version and DS editions had the princess signing her letter using both "Toadstool" and "Peach". Regardless, the Toadstool name is hardly touched upon anymore, as the original Japanese name has supplanted it and became her universally localized name (with the rare exception of certain re-releases of older titles like Super Mario Bros. Deluxe and Virtual Console re-releases, which generally continue to use the older localized name as opposed to keeping the original Japanese name intact like the newer games). For a long time, the name made its last appearance in the opening cutscene of Mario Party 2. Recently, Super Smash Bros. for Wii U referred to Princess Toadstool as a name Peach went by in one of the game's randomly-generated tips. It is also referenced in her Boxing Ring title in the North American version, "Princess of Toadstools". Princess Peach is classy, kind, clever, and adventurous. She often displays an unselfish and noble spirit and puts her friends ahead of herself. For example, in Super Paper Mario, Peach states she was taught to help others. She has been said to have a gentle demeanor but can be tough when the situation calls for it. Peach is also into sports and has been referred to in the Mario Party 5 official guide as being able to "play with the big boys". Besides sports, Peach is also into ball-room dancing and video games. Both Mario Super Sluggers and Mario &amp; Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story hint at Peach's enjoyment of gardening. Throughout the games many aspects of Peach's personality is showed. Peach displayed her pure heart in Super Paper Mario when she saved Mimi despite being picked on by her. Along with that, she can be naive and very strong-willed at times, but Peach is also wise and motherly. Peach seems to enjoy exploring and trying new things. Peach is also sweet and hospitable to others. An example of this is how she often bakes cakes for Mario. Also in Super Smash Bros. Brawl's story mode, Peach offered tea to Fox and Sheik in order to calm them down. Peach was the only one able to recruit Mr. Game &amp; Watch, who didn't have a concept of right and wrong. When Master Hand is defeated by Tabuu, she is the first to reach him attempting to check on him. Peach has often expressed loneliness without Mario and she also apologizes excessively for getting into trouble. Peach enjoys the company of others, as she has hosted parties in her castle in Paper Mario and had Baseball Kingdom constructed for all her friends. She generally has the personality of a polite lady though she can be competitive and playful. She still shows good sportsmanship in many appearances. Deep down inside it bothers her that she is a constant victim of kidnapping, as seen in Super Paper Mario, but she still is very grateful for what Mario and Luigi do. In the cartoon shows, she was also practical and generous to a fault; in one episode where the Mario Bros. are getting homesick, she vows to find a way to get them home, and when they find it later in the episode, insists they take it even though Koopa is still on the loose. She was a motherly figure to the young Yoshi and Oogtar. She also has a feisty side, especially in her comic appearances. Peach isn't a typical "damsel-in-distress." When held captive Peach either sneaks around to find out information, or sends useful items to Mario, normally in Super Mario Bros. 3, the Super Mario Galaxy games, and the Paper Mario series. Like other Mario characters, Peach can Jump, Ground Pound, and use slap attacks, which is her specialty. Besides these abilities, Peach has many more; she can float in mid-air and use her parasol as well. Peach also has never been regarded as a physically strong person (in fact being the slowest person to pluck vegetables in Super Mario Bros. 2), but she makes up for it in technique and skill. With the release of Super Mario 3D World, Peach is able to use power-ups, such as the Fire Flower, the Tanooki Suit, the Cat Suit and the Double Cherry, among other power-ups and items. In spin-off installments for the Mario game series, Peach's magic abilities and powers usually deal around hearts. They're mostly seen in the sports installments including, but not limited to Mario Power Tennis (Sweet Kiss Return) and Mario Hoops 3-on-3 (Heart Shot). In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Peach is shown to have impressive healing abilities like Therapy and Group Hug. She is also shown to have telepathic powers like in Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 when she calls out to Mario as a hologram in Dark Land and Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door when she cheers on Mario (while being possessed by the Shadow Queen) along with the entire world and fully heals the party in a similar way to Group Hug. Peach can jump in the air and float using her dress. Princess Peach also has a parasol that helps her float or attack enemies. As shown in several games, she can pluck vegetables and hurl them at enemies. In Super Smash Bros. Melee, Peach has a powerful special attack called the Peach Bomber. She twirls and then rams her rear into the opponent, who is then engulfed in an explosion. She can also take her crown off and whack her opponents. In recent games, such as Mario Strikers Charged, she has been shown to be fast and agile. She can somersault over opposing teams. She can also summon cameras to aid her. In Mario &amp; Sonic at the Olympic Games, Peach is a Skill-type player. She has high speed and a high level of skill, but decent stamina and low power. Peach is the only female character to have the highest level of skill but the lowest power. She does well in events such as Archery, Vault, and Aquatics. Princess Peach is shown to be very graceful. When performing the Heart Shot in Mario Hoops 3-on-3, she will perform elegant moves while dribbling out the shape of a triangle. In many of her victory scenes Peach will do delicate twirls. Her heart abilities are once again shown in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Her Final Smash is Peach Blossom. Decorative hearts flutter around her and a decorative "border" featuring blossoming peach trees and two images of Princess Peach adorns the area around her. As Peach dances in a spotlight to a short musical piece, all of her opponents fall into a deep Sleep and take damage. Princess Peach is mostly shown to have powers and magic relating to hearts. She can use hearts to absorb attacks as shown in Mario Kart: Double Dash!. When she hits the ball nicely in Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour, a trail of hearts will follow the ball. Peach uses the power of love in Mario Power Tennis. Super Peach Spin is Peach's Offensive Power Shot. Peach closes her eyes, spins very fast, and hits the ball with the power of love. This will knock the opponent back a few inches then attract the opponent to the net, leaving them open to Lob Shot and lose any Power Shots they are storing. It has an amazing curve, in fact the best curve in the game. The recovery time is very slow though. Sweet Kiss Return is Peach's Defensive Power Shot. Peach blows a sweet kiss at the ball, and hearts will appear and carry the ball back to Peach so she can hit it. After it is used, the ball is lob shot across the net with a bit of speed. When she performs a Super Strike in Super Mario Strikers, hearts will follow the soccer ball. Peach uses her heart abilities again in Mario &amp; Sonic at the Olympic Games and Mario Super Sluggers. In the latter game, Peach can use her Heart Power to interact with objects in Challenge Mode. Her hitting ability greatly increases when she uses her Heart Swing. A star-lit bluish and pink background appears as Peach traces out the shape of a heart with her bat. After which she hits it shattering it into smaller hearts; the hearts travel with the ball and daze any male character who tries to catch the ball. Female characters are immune to the charm. For her Heart Ball, Peach winks and blows a kiss. She then dances while charging up and then pitches the ball fast.

Lucy: We're fine...

Roselia: That's good...

Roselia is a small, light green bipedal Pokémon. It has three thorns on top of its head, and it has black eyes with long eyelashes. Visible from the back is a small stretch of yellow coloration around its neck much like a collar. There are leaves extending from its shoulders like epaulettes. It has a leaf skirt with a yellow stripe running down the front. A male will have a shorter skirt than a female. It holds a rose in each of its hands, a red one in its right and a blue one in its left. However, it is said that it will occasionally have unusually colored flowers. Roselia's aroma brings serenity, but the thorns on its head contain a vicious poison. The more healthy it is, the more pleasant its flowers' aroma. It can lull opponents to sleep using its former signature move, Grass Whistle. It shoots sharp thorns at anything that tries to steal its flowers, and uses different poisons in each hand when it attacks. It lives in grassy areas where it drinks nutrient-rich spring water.

Pokedex: Roselia, the Thorn Pokémon. Roselia's aroma can bring serenity, but the thorns on its head contain a vicious poison.

Gardevoir: Where are we?

Zelda: You're in a ceil.

Zelda, Princess of Hyrule, best known simply as Princess Zelda (ゼルダ姫 Zeruda-hime?, ) is the name for several female members of Hyrule's Royal Family who play an integral role in the history of Hyrule. Though each is the titular character of the Legend of Zelda series, the actual player character is each era's respective Link. Just as there are multiple Links, there are multiple Zeldas throughout the series. Generally close in age to her respective Link, Zelda is most often portrayed as a child, but has been portrayed as an adult on four occasions: in Zelda II: The Adventure of Link, The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, and The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. Zelda is depicted as a kind and benevolent ruler. As the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom, she is wise beyond her years and intelligent enough to rule her people. She always wishes to do what is right for her people and is extremely self-sacrificing. Though not always capable of defending herself or her people on her own, Zelda is willing to use any means necessary to aid her allies to achieve those ends, no matter the cost to herself. Zelda is portrayed as a young girl or beautiful young woman, usually with blonde hair. In Twilight Princess, however (and therefore in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, as well as Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U, in which her appearance is based off of that of Twilight Princess), she is depicted as a brunette. She also has light brown hair in The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (though she is depicted as being blonde in artwork), and auburn hair in The Adventure of Link. She often wears jewelry such as ornate earrings, as well as a royal gown of white, pink, lavender, or another pale color (red in The Adventure of Link), usually bearing the Royal Family's crest. Associated with the Goddess Nayru and the Triforce of Wisdom, Zelda possesses keen insight and good judgment—although this does not always avail her in eschewing capture. Most of Zelda's incarnations are additionally gifted with innate psychic or magical potencies, such as telepathy and precognition. Albeit her gamut of abilities has yet to be revealed, Zelda has demonstrated the ability to cast spells, engender or annul barriers and seals, and shoot a bow. In Twilight Princess she wields a sword, though it is unknown if she authentically possesses any fencing skills. Zelda's alter egos withal appear to have specialized abilities of their own. Sheik is Princess Zelda's Sheikah alter ego in Ocarina of Time. Wearing a blue, possibly armored suit with the red Sheikah eye in the center, and with voice muffled and face concealed, the character is essentially unrecognizable and appears relatively masculine. It is possible that Zelda utilizes her magical skills in altering her appearance. Sheik plays a lyre and teaches Link new songs to help him on his quest. When Link arrives at the Temple of Time near the end of the game, Sheik transforms back into Princess Zelda. Although Sheik is intended to appear masculine, it is unclear whether Princess Zelda physically transforms herself into a male or simply dresses herself to look like one. When Link encounters Princess Ruto in the Water Temple, Ruto explains, "A young man named Sheik rescued me from under the ice". Later, when Link obtains the Water Medallion, Ruto asks, "If you see Sheik, please give him my thanks". Additionally, a Gossip Stone in the Hyrule Castle Grounds says, "They say that contrary to her elegant image, Princess Zelda of Hyrule Castle is, in fact, a tomboy!" Sheik is a playable character in both Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl as Zelda's transformation. In Super Smash Bros. for the Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Sheik will be its own character. In the noncanonical Ocarina of Time manga, author Himekawa Akira depicts Zelda requesting her true identity be sealed. Impa then actually transforms Zelda into a male, adding some controversy as to the exact nature of Zelda's Sheik transformation. Regardless of debate, Nintendo has given their answer in an interview from Polygon published August 5, 2014. The quote from the article: "Nintendo's official line, quoted from Nintendo senior product marketing manager Bill Trinen, is this: 'The definitive answer is that Sheik is a woman — simply Zelda in a different outfit.'" Tetra is Zelda's alter ego from The Wind Waker, an accomplished sailor and pirate captain. Orphaned at a young age, she commands the utmost respect of her pirate crew due to her leadership and her strength through hardship. Tetra can be impatient, mischievous, and rude at times, but possesses a big heart beneath her gruff exterior. Tetra is skilled with a catapult (or so she assures Link), and it is reasonable to assume she knows how to use the bombs she has her pirate crew steal at one point. As a member of the Royal Family, she can use the Pirate's Charm to communicate with its holder and keep an eye on his doings within a certain range. Curiously, she is much more tan as Tetra than when she assumes her Princess Zelda form. At the end of The Wind Waker, she resumes her identity as Tetra and sets sail with Link in search of the land that will become the New Hyrule. This leads into the events of Phantom Hourglass and Spirit Tracks.

Gardevoir: Ceil?!

Shiny Gardevoir: (nickname Garden) Yes.

Lucy: You have a Gardevoir, too?!

Zelda: Yes. But, her name is Garden and this is her shiny form.

Lucy: Oh, I forgot that every Pokemon has a shiny form.

Zelda: (chuckles) I'm Princess Zelda. And this is my friend, Princess Peach and Roselia.

Peach: Hello!

Roselia: It's nice to meet you...

Lucy: Right.

Ciel: You must be Lucy, Gardevoir, and Jade. You're from Fairy Tail, right?

Earl Ciel Phantomhive (シエル・ファントムハイヴ, Shieru Fantomuhaivu) is the main character of the Kuroshitsuji series. He is the current head of the Phantomhive family,[5] the notorious Queen's Watchdog,[6] and the owner of the Funtom Company.[7][8] Ciel is a rather short teenage boy with navy blue hair and eyes and body dimensions that are described by Nina Hopkins as "slim" and "delicate."[9] Ciel typically dresses in a way that suits his noble standing, and has a very extensive wardrobe. Ciel nearly always wears a black eyepatch with a single cord over his right eye to hide the location of his Faustian Contract with Sebastian Michaelis. However, while in disguise, he wears a medical-looking white patch that fastens over his ear with two cords.[10][11] Ciel also has a brand on the left side of his body from his time as a slave in a cult.[12] In the manga, the mark is on his back; in the anime, it is on his chest. Ciel sports two rings: one, which he wears on his left thumb, is an ornate silver piece that holds an emerald-cut deep blue stone. It is a one-of-a-kind family heirloom that had been passed down for generations.[13] The other is a gold signet ring in the form of the Phantomhive crest. Ciel wears this on his right hand, and uses it to stamp the wax seal on documents. The seal was given to him by Angelina Dalles upon his return, who told him that it was the only ring that had not been destroyed in the fire that killed his parents.[14] Ciel is an arrogant and shrewd thirteen-year-old boy who holds numerous exalted positions. As the Earl of the Phantomhive family and a distinguished nobleman, Ciel is very strict, proud, and accustomed to a luxurious lifestyle. He refuses to stay in a meager environment for long periods of time.[15] As a result, he has considerable difficulty dressing himself up and doing household chores if left on his own.[16] He is stern on his orders, especially in the assertion of his authority; as he expects his butler, Sebastian Michaelis, to complete them without any shortcomings. Ciel often finds it entertaining to challenge Sebastian in areas of both strength and skill.[17] He and Sebastian frequently work together; yet only the latter seems to be fully aware of Ciel's schemes. Furthermore, Ciel has a relatively cold outlook on life. His main goal is for those who have betrayed the Phantomhive family to experience the same level of humiliation and suffering he did.[18] During his time as a slave to cultists who subjected him to atrocious cruelties, he was branded with a mark he absolutely does not want other people to see.[19] Ciel possesses unwavering determination. Instead of moping around hopelessly, Ciel chooses to die without regrets by working hard to fulfill his revenge, despite his aunt's insistence that he should lead a happier life. He often compares predicaments to games such as chess, and is willing to gamble with his life on the line to win them.[20] As the executive chairman of the Funtom Company, Ciel exhibits business acumen and impressive keenness in management affairs. Cunning and artful, he successfully administers sister Funtom Companies simultaneously.[21] His greed is described as "knowing no boundaries"; for when he learns that a performer could double the sales of his new product, he immediately puts up advertisements of her for promotion.[22] As the Queen's Watchdog, Ciel demonstrates great loyalty to Queen Victoria and aims to accomplish all tasks she assigns to him. He is undaunted by dense mysteries and macabre cases, and is confident that he will be able to solve them all.[23] He is readily prepared to resort to dishonest measures such as bribery; provided that he can gather more information and finish his job swiftly and efficiently—though, he claims it is simply flexibility on his part.[24] As his duty sometimes obligates him to disguise himself, he is quite a versed actor; unscrupulous, he has no qualms about lying and believes that humans do not as a whole.[25] He is merciless with his enemies, and does not hesitate to command for the utter eradication of them.[26] Ciel displays signs of post-traumatic stress disorder due to his savage mistreatment as a slave by a perverse cult. He occasionally has flashbacks of the traumatic event and becomes completely unaware of his surroundings while being suspended in the disturbing, vivid memory.[27][28] Due to this horrific past, Ciel seldom smiles. He had once admitted that he has forgotten how to smile happily.[29] Ciel does show genuine concern for the well-being of those close to him. For an instance, he jumped in front of a bear to guard Elizabeth Midford.[30] He had also sworn to protect her from a horde of violent Bizarre Dolls.[31] He also pays ample attention to the needs of his servants, for when he had heard that they desired new items, he went shopping with them and provided them with their necessities.[32] Although he usually presents himself in a solemn and mature demeanor, Ciel can be rather childish at times. He is exceedingly competitive, which he acknowledges himself. He is unsatisfied with draws, and will refuse to quit until a victor is declared.[33] Sebastian has noted that because of Ciel's talent in competition, he overestimates his skills to the point of thinking he can never lose. This is why Sebastian is careful to make sure that Ciel will be gradually humbled by a decisive defeat and the guidance of an adult he respects.[34] Despite his weak physical condition, Ciel is competent with shooting. He always carries a gun in order to defend himself and has one under his pillow when sleeping.[35][36] Ciel is also very fond of sweets,[37] and is allergic to cats.[38] He inherited asthma from his mother.[39]

Lucy: Yes!

Gardevoir: How do you know that?

Ciel: I was looking at your marks.

Jade: Creepy...

Black-Star: Awesome! That's so cool!

Black Star (ブラック スター, Burakku Sutā) is one of the main Meisters that the series follows. Black Star is one of the survivors of the infamous Star Clan. His Demon Weapon partner is Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. He is a Shadow Weapon Meister (暗器職人 Anki Shokunin in Japanese) which is translated into Dark Arm Meister in the English dub. Black Star comes from a long line of assassins known as the Star Clan (星族 Hoshizoku). The clan was known as a group of assassins who did anything for money. They victimized people in many areas, killing many innocent people, which made them infamous in various places. Due to their actions, the entire clan was exterminated by Shinigami thirteen years prior to the series. Black Star, who was still an infant at the time, was taken in by Shibusen, where he was raised by Sid Barett. Black Star bears no malice over the loss of his clan, because he understands that his parents led a wretched life and eventually paid the price for it. At the beginning of the series, Black Star starts off as rather arrogant, loud immature and egotistic. Although he fights as an assassin, he prefers to forget the Way of Assassination by shouting and making his presence known, the reason being that he is a massive attention-seeker. He cannot stand having someone else get more attention than himself, and will proceed to beat down anyone more popular than him so he can be popular again. His loudness is often shown in his tendency to often shout when he speaks and his trademark cries of 'Ha Ha!' (ひゃっはあ! Hyahhaa! in Japanese). His arrogance stems from the fact that he seems to exhibit a superiority complex. His delusion of 'starness' as he calls it (スター性 Sutaa Sei) is so great that he constantly gives out autographs that nobody wants, including when he signs Maka's forehead when she is recovering from a recent battle. According to Stein, Black Star's soul is 'a terribly self-absorbed soul.' His catchphrase is 'I will be the man who will surpass God,' which he is actually trying to do according to Stein. Because of this, he shows tacit jealousy towards Death the Kid, who is revered as an actual god. When referring to himself, Black Star uses an honorific (俺様 Ore-sama, literally translating to 'the great me') which shows he holds himself with high regard. He constantly refers to himself as 'BIG' and the other people around him as 'small.' His arrogance later develops into a constant hunger for power, up until the point that people suspect that he may choose the 'Path of the Demon.' His arrogance can also hinder him as he is short-tempered and uncooperative when it comes to team battles, as he always tries to take the lead when the most important thing is to cooperate with each other. He accuses the people around him for being sloppy instead of admitting that he is the one getting frustrated. His confidence stems from him being used to winning all the time, so consequently, losing prominent battles causes a great negative change in him, up until the point he loses his ability to use Soul Menace. His hubris does not allow him to take any insults on his abilities, such as when he disregards Nygus when she tells him that he is only human. He can be unobservant, and has a short attention span, as he is shown not to remember their battle plans on the Lost Island mission. He hates being told what to do and thus mostly disobeys the Shibusen rules, often skipping classes and arriving late because of picking fights with people. He likes fighting as he sees it as a chance of proving every one that he is the best. Another thing is that he is incredibly tactless, and can sometimes be disrespectful, even insulting to his friends and even his superiors. He often has an informal way of speech and behavior, even towards people of a higher rank than him. He loves playing practical jokes and winding people up for the fun of it. He is also a big glutton, having a massive appetite. He seems to like manga, and is a fan of the fictional manga hero, Charisma Justice. All of his methods of going about solving anything are generally headstrong and dependent on physical strength. From time to time, he will abandon Tsubaki if she tells him to hold back or run away, which ends him up in a worse situation. This might come from people mostly seeing him as a member of the Star Clan and judging him for their actions rather than his own. However, he does not hold grudges against Shibusen, the organization that had killed the Star Clan, saying that his father and mother had paid for their crimes, which shows a surprisingly mature side to Black Star's personality. He does not like to dwell on the past, and is therefore, quick to forgive people. He tries to forget his heritage, but deep down, he is shown to be insecure about it. Despite his rather large ego, there are more positive sides to his personality. Although it is hard to tell through his arrogance, he does genuinely care for his friends. He always arrives to his friends' aid if they are in danger, seeing himself as a protector of the people whom he classes as weaker than himself. It is shown in team battles, that he views the safety of his friends as a priority. However, he will also take his friends' wishes into account, and will step back and allow them to fight alone if they want to. He also has a determination that knows no bounds. He constantly trains to become stronger, and is dedicated on his goals, putting all of his effort in everything he does (this has its downsides, especially when Black Star develops tunnel-vision on pursuing something that is wrong, being too stubborn to see the wrongness of his aims). He prefers to go his own way, which sometimes involves going against orders. Despite his determination, he always fails at tests of intellect regardless of the effort he spends in studying. He never forgives the people who hurts his friends (though Crona seems to be an exception), setting off immediately to get revenge in order to defend or restore respect to his friends. This combined with his recklessness and single-minded focus tends to results in him charging into dangerous situations. He also has a very positive and upbeat temperament (although he has his short-tempered and cheeky side) often laughing and smiling even in the glummest of situations. His cheerful demeanor can sometimes act as a support to others when they are down. At times, Black Star seems to be aware of this and outwardly hide any negative emotions. One example can be seen when Maka is in the infirmary after fighting with Arachne and the golem. Black Star appears cheerful and amused by Maka's helplessness, even drawing and autographing her face. But when he eavesdrops on Nygus and Sid, he blows a hole in the wall just around the corner, revealing to viewers that he isn't as lighthearted as he had appeared to be. He is also very honorable, not wanting to take any credit that he does not deserve (an example of this is in chapter 2 when he turns down the souls of Al Capone's gang because he did not defeat them himself). Tsubaki also mentions that although he tries to hide it, Black Star would never want to stand out for doing something bad. He detests the idea of betrayal or deception, up until the point he is angered when he realizes that the fact that he had killed Mifune is kept a secret from Angela. He also keeps on plowing forward through adversity, whilst others may decide to run away, showing his bravery, although his bravery may sometimes border on recklessness. Mifune and Death the Kid are prominent figures in Black Star's life, and they help him mature profoundly. Frustrated in his inability to defeat either of them, they both help him recognize the wrongs about the way he is approaching fighting. Mifune discusses whether he will choose to master the way of the warrior or the way of the demon, and Black Star realizes the immoralities and wrongs he is doing in many of his actions, realizing he has been unknowingly following the path of the demon for an extremely long time. From that point, he changes to following closer to the path of the warrior and becomes much kinder and generous to others. However, he is still slightly immature. He can still be a little too informal and to people, and sometimes exhibits his usual headstrong and proud ways, but it does not go over a manageable level. His childish sense of humor still sometimes embarrasses people, especially Tsubaki. In the anime, however, Black Star states he will follow neither the path of the warrior or of the demon, but follow his own path. He remains arrogant and prideful, arrogantly claiming he will be the one to defeat Asura and that he won't need anyone else's help. However, he is still shown to be more caring towards others, as he does afterwards rescue Mifune, and vows to protect Maka as she tries to rescue Soul from Little Ogre's influence. In the Last Chapter of the Book of Eibon, Black Star switches gender, and his personality becomes more feminine. He becomes a rather clingy and attention-seeking young girl. He changes back to his male form rather quickly, showing that he is not that lustful, despite his attempts to sneak into the bathroom to peek on a naked Tsubaki (Which consequently causes him to start screaming at the sight of Tsubaki, which gives him away). Black Star is a young boy of Japanese descent and is 14 to 15 years of age. [2] He has bright blue spiky hair, with the spikes sticking in out in the manner of a star-shape. He is rather short, not that much taller than Maka, but has a well-muscled build due to constant training. His eyes are green and when under the effects of madness, his eyes adopt star shaped pupils, which is seemingly a distinct trait of those belonging to the Clan of the Star. His main outfit is a sleeveless black shirt with a funnel-like collar, with white trousers that are black from the knee down and just a little short of being full length jeans. On the front of his collar, two short strips of grey material adorned with rivets stretch down fro, the top of the collar to the breast of his shirt. Black Star has similar strips wrapped around his neck in the form of a scarf, and around his waist in the form of a belt. Rivets can also be seen on his pockets and on the ends of his trousers. On his hand, he wears gray fingerless gloves with heavy wrist weights and has a band going across the back of each hand, adorned with a star. Black Star's footwear are basic black boots with white tips, with a star shape visible on the toe of each boot. On his right shoulder is his star-shaped tattoo, showing his heritage as a member of the Star Clan which is just a shade lighter than his normal skin tone. In earlier concept art, this tattoo had a more complex design with black markings and a symbol in the center. As of joining Spartoi, Black Star now wears blue pants with the hemline rolled a few inches above his ankles, with white shoes and a white belt that is similar to an obi. His feet are wrapped in bandages up to his ankles and his hands and arms are also wrapped in bandages up to the elbow. As per his previous attire, Black Star wears a sleeveless top. In this case, it is a custom, white, muscle shirt. Another new addition is a long white scarf, wrapped around his neck with the majority hanged loosely. He also has a fairly noticeable scar running across his tattoo on his right deltoids, numerous smaller scars scattered across his arms, and a faint scar-line running down his right eye—all of which were caused by Mifune during their last match. The spikes in his hair are a lot messier and not as star-shaped. Black Star has also grown in height, almost equaling his partner, Tsubaki. His soul is bright blue, and has numerous spikes coming out of it in the manner of his hairstyle. When Resonating with Tsubaki, various black tattoos appear around it. In the Chapter of Lust in Eibon's Book, he is transformed into a girl. His build becomes similar to Tsubaki's, although his attire is still the same, apart from the fact that his trousers turn from blue to white. His hair becomes slightly shorter and no longer spiky, taking on a more feminine look. He is also well-endowed (a fact that he does not hesitate to declare incredibly loudly to his friends).

Lucy: And you are?!

Black-Star: I'm Black-Star, the greatest assassin of all time and I'm here to assassinate you! Yahoo!

Gardevoir: Um...

Tsubaki: Sorry. Black-Star is always like this. I'm Tsubaki.

Tsubaki Nakatsukasa (中務 椿, Nakatsukasa Tsubaki) is Black Star's Demon Weapons partner. A part of the Nakatsukasa Clan, a famous family of Japanese Demon Weapons, she can change into multiple ninja weapons, plus a katana. Subsequently, she is known as a Demon Shadow Weapon (魔暗器 Maanki) known as a Dark Arm in the English dub. Presently, she is a member of the elite student unit, Spartoi, along with Black Star. Tsubaki is a member of the Nakatsukasa Clan, a family of famous Japanese Demon Weapons. The famous trait of the Nakatsukasa Clan is that one member of each generation possesses the special ability to transform into multiple ninja weapons, whilst other members are only born with the standard ability to transform into one Weapon form. Tsubaki's older brother, Masamune, was supposed to be the one endowed with the multiple Weapon forms, but for some reason, Tsubaki got all of the Weapon forms instead, whilst Masamune only got the ability to change into the Uncanny Sword. As one of the oldest of the main cast of characters, Tsubaki is one of the most mature characters, along with Maka. However, she is not as short-tempered as the Scythe Meister, and is very patient and forgiving. She, like Maka, demonstrates a much more practical and level headed personality than most of the other characters. She has a very magnanimous, polite and gentle personality and always tries to help or comfort her friends even when she has no idea how to help. She is caring and understanding and sometimes acts as the mediator when her friends fight, and her understanding and insight sometimes makes her the agony aunt figure for people who are troubled. She cares deeply for her friends, and does not seem fond of things that might make them upset, even going so far as to suggest to Soul and Black Star to nullify the dare Maka has to do after she loses the basketball game, due to not knowing the rules. She often worries about her friends if they are in danger, and is upset when the people she cares about are hurt. Tsubaki's soul is 'very co-operative and has a lot of space to accept people' as said by Stein. Because of her accepting nature, she can see the good in people who, at first glance, do not seem to have anything likeable about them (such as with her partner, Black Star, and Mifune, even though he had joined Arachnophobia). She deeply cares for her friends and prefers to avoid unnecessary conflict, usually being the one who diffuses any arguments between people, making her a dependable and trustworthy friend. Her patience often makes her the only calm one (apart from perhaps, Soul) in situations when everyone else has lost their temper. Even in the Wrath Chapter of the Book of Eibon, Tsubaki only briefly loses her temper, whilst everyone else is shouting and screaming at each other. She is also generous and kindhearted, up until the point that some people even take advantage of her (Liz does this twice, once in the anime when she asks her to do an essay for her and another time when Liz pretends she cooked Tsubaki's food in order to impress a boy she likes). Her tendency to trust people at all times also hinders her once on a written test at the Shibusen, when she fails to see a trick question. She also has a habit of apologizing, even when it isn't her own fault (something which she often does when Black Star does something wrong in front of people). One of the most mature and flexible characters, Tsubaki is very amicable and gets along well with her peers and can be very understanding of their feelings. However, some people, like Masamune, accuse her generosity and capacity by calling her a pushover, saying that she does not have the ability to show her true feelings or deny something that she thinks is not true. As a child, Tsubaki had a habit of pretending that she liked certain things in order to please others, such as when she told Masamune that she wanted to play ball when she really wanted to play house. She does suffer from low self-esteem at the start of the series, comparing herself to the camellia flower, a 'flower without a fragrance, blooming silently and looking tragic when its petals scatter.' She can also be a little submissive and reluctant to be direct. However, her confrontation with Masamune allows her to mature and be more confident with herself, and she denies that she is a flower without a fragrance, and proves it to her brother by defeating him. She learns to be more honest with herself as the series goes on. When the situation calls for it, she will put her foot down, and can be as determined and as stubborn as Black Star himself. She refuses to use the Uncanny Sword when she thinks Black Star is too injured to keep on fighting, and also shouts at Maka and Soul to stop them from fighting with each other during the battle against Free, showing that she has grown more assertive. She still can be easily embarrassed, and can sometimes be paranoid and takes things too literally, shown in the Salvage chapter, and her reaction when Maka sarcastically suggests that Black Star and Soul be partners since they seem to be such close friends. Despite being on the calm and accepting side, she still knows when to draw a line, and can be as punishing as Maka when someone, especially her partner, does something inappropriate, such as spying on her while she is bathing (her usual retaliation is throwing a shuriken into Black Star's head, resulting in a gush of blood). Due to her overall serious nature, she still shows some dismay and shock alongside Maka when the other characters do something ridiculous. She seems to have a talent for cooking, having been complimented on a few occasions by her friends. She doesn't seem to mind cooking even for big-eaters like Black Star and Ragnarok; mostly because she thinks it is worth cooking for someone with such a big appetite. She is also very domestic, saying that she likes cleaning as well. Black Star once leaves her to clean the entire library at Shibusen in his stead, something which she happily does. During the Salvage mission, her personality does not change that much, even though she is male. She is still rather quiet and polite, but develops the masculine weakness for women, showing with her reaction when Black Star inadvertently rests his (well-endowed and feminine) chest against her shoulder. It is revealed that, despite her quiet personality, Tsubaki is the most lustful of Spartoi group present, just topping Liz and just below Blair, something which embarrasses her to no end. Tsubaki is a tall, attractive and rather well-endowed young woman of Japanese descent of around sixteen or seventeen years old. [2] She wears a pale yellow, sleeveless outfit with a skirt end that has a slit down the side with a bright yellow star emblazoned on the right side of the chest. She also wears a dark brown scarf and a tight dark brown stocking on her right leg starting just above the knee and white boots. She wears a sash that looks similar to Black Star's grey riveted straps that wraps around her waist twice and hangs down diagonally from right to left. She has long black hair tied up in a ponytail and large indigo eyes. Occasionally, like when she is bathing or playing basketball, her ponytail and the strands of hair at the side of her face are tied up into 'loops.' Upon using the Uncanny Sword, her hair is loose, with tattoos that are the same pattern as Black Star's. She wears grey and black bandages on her arms from the shoulder down, and wears a sweatband with a star symbol on it on each of her wrists. Upon joining Spartoi, Tsubaki's attire has changed completely. Like Black Star, she now wears a sleeveless white top with stitches going down the middle and a black scarf around her neck. She now wears blue shorts tied with a black belt, with a small pouch attached marked with a star symbol. Like Black Star, she wears white bandages on her arms below her shoulders, although some black bandages can be seen near her shoulders too. On her right leg, she has a long plain back stocking, whilst on her left, she has several black bands wound around her leg. Her shoes are also black, unlike the rest of the Spartoi members, who wear white shoes. When she is transformed into a male in the Lust Chapter of Book of Eibon, she has a very masculine build, tall and muscular, resembling her older brother Masamune. She is dressed in a black Japanese-like tunic and has bandages on her arms like Black Star. Her bangs are spikier although her ponytail still remains, but it is tied lower down her head unlike in her original female form, similar in the manner of her father and Masamune. Tsubaki's soul is pale yellow in color and has her long ponytail as the 'tail' of her soul. At one time, the end of the tail resembles the blade of her Chain Scythe form. Tsubaki has a wide variety of Weapon forms. When she is transformed into a male, her Weapon forms change a little to match her new masculine appearance.

Black-Rock: And I'm Black-Rock Shooter.

The original concept of Black Rock Shooter was redesigned for the anime, with some new elements possibly inspired by the designs of White Rock Shooter and Black Rock Shooter Beast, as her new jacket and boots (which are now more blue than black) have similarities to both WRS' and B RSB's clothing. Like Stella's appearance in the PSP game, her hairstyle is more spiky compared to her other incarnations. Unlike her original concept and her OVA incarnation, she does not have any scars on her midriff. She wears her trademark hood more often than she does in other media. She is a little short for her age, standing at about 158cm (without the high heels on her boots), close to Yomi's height. She has a very small and thin disporportioned figure, as she is very skinny. She is supposedly said to be rather light, weighing about 90 lbs. Like all of the "other selves" appearing in the anime, her blue eyes have a circular pattern in them. She is very calm and silent while fighting, but tends to have a rather savage side to her. She professes herself to have no feelings and to work only from her nature. She seems to say things exactly as they are, being very blunt and rather proud. She seems to be more brutal than any other B RS incarnation, having beheaded Chariot and Arata's other self, and killed Dead Master, and as Insane Black Rock Shooter, attempted to kill Black Gold Saw and appears to be rather mentally unstable, often making unpredictable decisions and actions. She seems to have no regard of anyone's feelings as she coldly mocked Mato's feeble attempts to fight and continued fighting Strength regardless of her human self's is a very mysterious, yet sadistic person and can actually be quite taunting of her enemy in battle. She seems very confident in her ability, almost to the point where she thinks she can defeat anyone. She becomes noticably irritated if she is not winning a battle. She does not seem to care if people die as long as she achieves her goal. Although she shows weakness in combat often, she can be skilled enough to defeat even more powerful opponents than her. Her attacks focus more on offensive and evasive maneuvers, having skill with ranged weaponry and great prowess in wielding close-quarter weapons. She also uses her unique athletic abilities in combat, being shown to be able to do many flips and dodges. Black Rock Shooter wastes no time in her movement, taking in every single aspect of the fight. When she kills her opponent, her left eye causes a blue flame to emerge from it. Her motif seems to have blue flames. Many of her abilities are either vaguely shown, or unknown. Black Rock Shooter's endurance is immense, being able to survive merciless pounding, impalement, slicing, bullets, being crushed, grinded, and many other things. Despite this, she still manages to stand up and fight effectively. Black Rock Shooter has displayed superhuman feats of speed and agility, being able to run at impressively high speeds, leap long distances, and jump high. While Black Rock Shooter has shown no obvious signs of possessing superhuman strength, she seems to be able to wield her Rock Cannon, which looks quite heavy, with great ease.

Lucy: Um... Nice to meet you...

Gardevoir: Right.

Tsubaki: Anyway, does these set of keys belong to you?

Lucy: Yes! Thank you!

Tsubaki: You're welcome!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Jose: You're finally awake.

Everyone: Huh?!

Bowser: (wearing an orange Phantom Lord symbol on his chest) How was your sleep?

Bowser (known as Koopa (クッパ Kuppa?),[1] in Japan), is a video game character and the main antagonist of Nintendo's Mario franchise. In Japan, the character bears the title of Daimaō (大魔王?, lit. "Great Demon King").[2] In the United States, the character was first referred to as "Bowser, King of the Koopa" and "The sorcerer king" in the Super Mario Bros. instruction manual.[3] Bowser is the leader and most powerful of the turtle-like Koopa race, and has been the greedy nemesis of Mario ever since his first appearance, in the game Super Mario Bros. His ultimate goals are to marry Princess Peach, defeat Mario, and conquer the Mushroom Kingdom. Since his debut, he has appeared in almost every Mario franchise game, usually serving as the main antagonist. Bowser has been called "the most successful video game character".[4] Currently, Bowser is voiced by Kenny James. Bowser was the creation of Nintendo designer and producer Shigeru Miyamoto. Miyamoto had first envisioned Bowser as an ox, basing him on the Ox King from the Toei Animation film Alakazam the Great.[5] However, Nintendo designer Takashi Tezuka pointed out that the character looked a lot more like a turtle than an ox. Miyamoto and Tezuka then began to work together to define Bowser's appearance. Since the character was the leader of the turtle-like Koopa Troopas the two began to base his new appearance on them, creating a new illustration. In his final design, Miyamoto commented that he could make Bowser "look cool now".[6] Miyamoto named him 大魔王 クッパ Daimaō Kuppa. Kuppa came from the Japanese name for 국밥, gukbap, a Korean dish. Miyamoto had also considered the names ユッケ Yukke and ビビンバ Bibinba, also Japanese names of Korean dishes (육회 yukhoe and 비빔밥 bibimbap respectively).[7] The Korean name for the character Bowser/Kuppa is not Gukbap, but 쿠파 Kupa, which is essentially a phonetic round-trip translation.[8] The name was anglicized Kuppa rather than Koopa in the Japanese versions up until the release of Super Mario World.[9][10] In the Super Mario Bros. film, Bowser was known as President Koopa also briefly referred to as King Koopa in that adaptation, was portrayed by Dennis Hopper. In the film, he is almost entirely human in appearance, with blonde hair he gels in the shape of a crown, and he frequently wears a black business suit and tie. However, after being briefly exposed to his own Devo machine by the Mario Bros., he started occasionally possessing some reptilian traits. The final climax of the film sees Koopa devolve into an enormous Green Tyrannosaurus Rex to battle the Mario Bros, but is de-evolved into primordial ooze.[11] Bowser is portrayed as the "King of the Koopas", anthropomorphic turtles that inhabit the world of the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser differs greatly from the rest of the Koopa clan, which consists mainly of bipedal tortoises. His iconic features include a large, spiked turtle shell, horns, razor-sharp fangs, talons on his fingers, three clawed toes, and a shock of red hair. He is physically powerful, nearly indestructible, can breathe fire, and has skills in black magic. He can also jump surprisingly high for his large size, although his speed and agility are most of the time lacking. Bowser's physical size tends to vary from game to game. In most games, he towers over the majority of characters, but there are exceptions. In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, he stands only slightly taller than Mario. Bowser aspires to take over the Mushroom Kingdom and merge it with his own realm. He is infatuated with Princess Peach,[12][13][14] and routinely kidnaps her as part of his plans for domination.[15] Sometimes, he kidnaps Peach simply to lure Mario into a trap, but occasionally he hopes to marry her. The character's role in the franchise varies. He is typically the main antagonist in the main series, but in the RPG series, he sometimes works with the heroes to defeat a greater evil.[16] The RPGs also portray Bowser in a more humorous light as a blustering, buffoonish bully with a hidden softer side. He also cares for his minions. Bowser has his own castle in a volcanic world known internationally as Bowser's Castle. In his castle, Bowser can summon his minions in order to take over the kingdom and capture Peach. In addition, the battles against Mario and his friends take place here. In the spin-offs, the castle can also serve as a go-kart course, a tennis court, a baseball stadium and many more.

Peach: Bowser...

Skarmory: (wearing an orange Phantom Lord symbol necklace) Was it peaceful?

Skarmory is a silver-gray, avian Pokémon with a long, metallic blue neck, legs, and tail. It has yellow eyes, a pointed beak with several pointed teeth, and a triangular crest on its head. There are red feathers under the sheaths that cover its sharp wings, and each feather can be moved independently. Its wings are actually hollow, allowing it to travel up to 180 mph. Its feet have three toes on them, two in front and one in back, and its tail has hooked ends. Its steel wings become tattered and bashed in from repeated battles, but once a year the battered wings grow back completely. This process restores the cutting edges. Its feathers are sharp enough to be used as blades. Its skin and feathers are solid because it lives and is raised in very harsh conditions. Its nests are usually found in thorn bushes, where continual scratching of its skin will eventually harden it into an iron-like state.

Pokedex: Skarmory, the Armor Bird Pokémon. Because Skarmory nests in briers and is constantly scratched by thorns, its wings become razor sharp.

Lucy: Why are you doing this?!

Gardevoir: Yeah!

Ganondorf: (wearing a dark purple Phantom Lord symbol on his left glove) Just let Jose and Seviper explain.

Ganondorf (ガノンドロフ Ganondorofu?, ), known as the Great King of Evil or the Dark Lord, is the primary antagonist of the majority of games in the Legend of Zelda series. Ganondorf was born a member of the Gerudo; as the only male member to be born in a hundred years, Ganondorf is made either the King of the Gerudo or the Guardian of the Desert, depending on the game. Gifted with powerful magic, Ganondorf often seeks the omniscient Triforce to grant his wish of conquering the entire world. He frequently wields the Triforce of Power, and stages coups against the Royal Family of Hyrule to take the Hyrulean Throne by force. In the English-localized game manual of The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, his full name is stated to be Ganondorf Dragmire, and his alias before his incursion into the Sacred Realm is stated to have been Mandrag Ganon, meaning "Ganon of the Enchanted Thieves." The Triforce of Power that Ganondorf often holds grants him near-immortality; the only weapons that can truly defeat him are the Master Sword, Silver Arrows, and Light Arrows. In addition to granting him power, the Triforce of Power allows Ganondorf to transform into his more powerful beast form, Ganon, reminiscent of a pig or hog. During events of the ending of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, the timeline of The Legend of Zelda series is severed into three separate timelines. Thus the Ganondorf from Ocarina of Time has three different future incarnations, each eventually meeting their end at the hands of different Links, leaving uncertain futures for each Ganondorf. In addition to the character from Ocarina of Time and his three parallel future selves, Ganondorf or his monstrous Ganon form appear several more times throughout the series. It is not confirmed which if any of these incarnations are connected to the previous being, and the Ganondorf in The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures is given a different backstory, leading to the idea that there may be multiple Ganondorfs, much like many other characters in the Legend of Zelda series who have multiple incarnations. Ganondorf's appearance varies throughout his appearances in Ocarina of Time, Wind Waker, and Twilight Princess, although in general he is depicted with flaming red hair, gold eyes, a head brooch, and dark-colored skin that sometimes appears to be green. In Ocarina of Time, Ganondorf is shown to be extremely muscular, with black shoulder armor, hand gauntlets and knee armor with gold spikes and a gold jewel, as well as brown outer armor with intricate designs throughout most of his body as well as white desert arm, leg, and chest cloths with blue and red lines on them. His face also has a long beak-like nose, with his eyebrows being directly connected to his hair. He is shown to have yellow irises like the other Gerudo, only he also has red-colored pupils. He is also in some cinematics depicted with a cape similar in design to the cloths on the other designs, although in-game this was shown as a short mini cape on the back. Character artwork also depicts him with a dagger, although he never actually uses it in-game. Even before gaining the Triforce of Power and becoming Ganon, Ganondorf was already significantly large, being about 230 cm (7 ft. 6½ in.) according to the Hyrule Historia. After seven years had passed, his human form had some slight differences, namely his red hair was longer to shoulder length, his green skin is more apparent, and his eyes become significantly more demonic by having his scelera glow yellow and his irises turned red. In addition, he also wears a red cape with intricate gold lines as well as golden tassels at the bottom during his battle with Link. In Wind Waker, Ganondorf is shown having a red beard, and his red eyebrows that are separated from his hair. His nose is also significantly shorter, though still somewhat beak-like comparable to the Rito. In addition, he also wears a black Kimono-style cloak with orange lines near the arms comparable to wings and talons, as well as a pattern on the back showing what resembled a bird. He also wears a red outer shirt at the front with a belt similar in nature to his other cloths in Ocarina of Time, with a marking that's divided with red on the right and blue on the left. He also wore yellow shoes. He also carried with him two longswords with a golden handle and a tassle at the end. His appearance in Twilight Princess is a mixture between his Ocarina of Time and Wind Waker appearances. He wore armor similar to his Ocarina of Time self, yet his face was similar in appearance overall to Wind Waker, albeit having a flatter nose. His design featured dark green cargo pants possessing red and black lining, as well as dark gray shin armor and boots with white edges. In addition, his upper body was covered in dark gray armor with white lining, a cloth on his neck similar to his appearances to the chest cloth in Ocarina of Time, gold jewels on the collar, shoulder, and gauntlets (which now encompass his arms rather than just the back of his hands), plus some rubies, as well as possessing fingerless gloves. His head brooch now is stylized with lines reaching to the back of his head, resembling a crown of sorts, and his hair also is placed in curls to the back, with the back of his head containing a dark blue skull-cap with yellow linings. Because of the botched execution against him, he also bore a glowing white wound on his abdomen. Just before he was sealed into the Twilight Realm shortly after his botched execution, Ganondorf's eyes glowed yellow with him demonstrating visible tusks on his lower jaw. Ganondorf is commonly portrayed as the incarnation of pure evil, greed, and power. He is ruthless, cold, and calculating. He is also shown to have an ego, believing that only he is worthy to rule the kingdom and showing an arrogant sense of entitlement. One of Ganondorf's most defining traits is his unquenchable lust for power. Many of his actions are driven by his unending hunger to increase his dominion over the world. In Ocarina of Time, even after having taken control of Hyrule and possessing the Triforce of Power, Ganondorf is still unsatisfied and continues to seek the other pieces of the Triforce. Ganondorf is also a skilled strategist, as he is implied to have manipulated Link and Zelda into opening the Door of Time for him, and he also deliberately allows Link to purify the temples he has captured knowing that this will draw Zelda out into the open. Despite his negative qualities, it has been hinted that the Ganondorf originally seen in Ocarina of Time sought to conquer Hyrule to make life better for his people, the Gerudo, as they lived a life full of suffering due to living in the desert. In Ocarina of Time, when he manages to conquer the kingdom of Hyrule, he never attempts to aid them, suggesting his desire for Hyrule was born out of jealousy rather than a desire to help the Gerudo-but Princess Zelda suggests that the reason he was defeated was due to his inability to properly control the Triforce of Power, implying that he may have been corrupted by its influence. Interestingly, he seems to follow a code of honor; in Ocarina of Time, Ganondorf is amused and almost impressed when a young, helpless Link drew his weapons at him. Effortlessly knocking Link away, Ganondorf let the boy live despite his defiance, acknowledging some respect for his courage. When he knocks Link down, he will wait for Link to get up before continuing a fight. In addition, when he realizes that Zelda keeps attacking him with the Light Arrows while he fights Link in The Wind Waker, he swiftly approaches Zelda, and when he could easily cut her down, he instead puts away his sword and backhands her. He also claims at one point that he will not kill Link, and merely seeks to claim the Triforce of Courage from him. Like that of Link, Ganondorf's personality undergoes subtle changes throughout the games. In Ocarina of Time he is wise-cracking and sarcastic, calling Link "kid" even when he reaches adulthood, calling Link's weapons "toys", saying to him "I like you, kid" before blasting him with magic, but is ultimately serious when need be. In The Wind Waker, he seems to have matured a lot more with age. He is portrayed as a tragic villain, being altogether more solemn and less prone to wisecracks. In Twilight Princess he is similar to his persona and his portrayal in The Wind Waker but appears to be more emotionally stable, although his hatred does drive him towards almost insane extremes, and he appears to have some of his usual cockiness from Ocarina of Time. The Sages also mention that Ganondorf, due to being blinded by rage and his own might, ended up caught, subdued, and promptly executed, implying that he was extremely reckless in his actions and planning. It is also implied that Ganondorf is emotionally unstable near the end of The Wind Waker, as he laughs maniacally when Hyrule is about to be flooded, and knowing that his plans that have taken centuries of trial and error have finally come to a dramatic end, he shows a more tragic side that seems to contrast his attitude in Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess, making Wind Waker the first game to truly delve deeper in to Ganondorf's personality, which has changed significantly in his old age. Ganondorf is one of the most powerful characters in the series, mostly due to his frequent possession of the Triforce of Power. Even without it, his magical powers are still extremely potent. In Ocarina of Time he possessed some magical abilities before obtaining the Triforce, shown when he blasts Link with dark magic and plagues the Great Deku Tree, Dodongo's Cavern, and Lord Jabu-Jabu with monsters, as well as sealing the Dodongo's Cavern with a boulder. After acquiring the Triforce of Power, he was also able to create countless monsters, break the seal on Kakariko Well releasing Bongo Bongo, resurrect the feared dragon Volvagia, freeze several Zoras in Red Ice, fly, imprison and warp away Princess Zelda, open up a portal to another dimension, and conquer Hyrule. He also has the power to transform into a boar demon known as Ganon as well as create a copy of himself called Phantom Ganon. In addition, he has enough strength to cause an entire portion of his throne room's floor to collapse with a single punch, should it not be connected to the room below. He was also implied to have gained immortality from his possession of the Triforce of Power. He was also skilled in playing the pipe organ, as evidenced by his playing a song on it to lure Link up to the top of his castle. In The Wind Waker, Ganondorf was shown to be powerful enough to take a blast from Valoo and survive after his full power had returned to him. In addition, even without his full power backing him when it was sealed within the Master Sword, he was still shown as being capable of generating an Endless Night and a barrier around Hyrule Castle. In Twilight Princess, Ganondorf's power is enhanced when he draws strength from the hatred of the banished Twili people. He is also implied to wield the Triforce of Power, and may gain some abilities from his connection to Zant. The powers he displays are never definitively attributed to any one of these sources, though he gains many abilities which have the same visual effect seen when other beings use Twilight-based powers. These include the use of Twilight Portals, turning into Twilight in order to possess another person, and existing as a fiery entity in the shape of his own face. He is also able to survive an attack from Midna while she is using the Fused Shadow, and even destroys part of the powerful artifact afterwards. He is also capable of generating a barrier powerful enough to require the Fused Shadows to fully dissipate (especially evident after Link left Hyrule Castle and a pyramidal barrier was erected), and was also capable of transfiguring various entities, such being especially evident with his turning Midna into an imp-like creature via Zant. In addition, he can also bestow entities with immortality as well as guaranteed revival from death so long as he himself doesn't perish beforehand, as evidenced with Zant. He can create Phantom Riders as well, as evidenced by his fight with Link. He was also capable of destroying one of the Ancient Sages, who were implied to be disembodied spirits, with his bare hands, shortly after surviving his execution and shattering the chains binding him to a pillar. He is also demonstrated to shatter chains binding him with minimum effort, as evidenced by his first actions shortly after surviving his execution. Ganondorf can survive attacks that would kill another being, such as his 'execution' at the hands of the Sages before the events of Twilight Princess, and his defeat at the end of some games in which he is not actually slain. The exact limits of his powers are unknown. He is also very skilled with swords, as shown in The Wind Waker and Twilight Princess. Both Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess strongly imply that his surviving lethal attacks was attributed to the Triforce of Power.

Jose: You see, the reason why we're fighting against Fairy Tail is just a passing effect.

Lucy: What do you mean?!

Seviper: We mean that your father has order us to kidnapped you.

Gardevoir: (growls)

Jose: The destruction of Fairy Tail is just an added bonus.

Lucy: My own father did this?!

Gardevoir: We'll never go back!

Lucy: Yeah!

Together: Release us right now!

Jose: Why?

Lucy: Because I need to go to the bathroom.

Black-Star: Hm... (gasps) (thinking) I know exactly what they're doing. They'll say that bathroom joke and once Jose turns around, they'll kick him to the genitals. Real clever, Lucy and Gardevoir.

Seviper: This seems like a trick.

Gardevoir: We insist!

Bowser: Okay!

Ganondorf: We'll give this bucket and we'll turn around. (turns around)

Bowser and Jose: Right! (turns around)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: Now's our chance. (kicks Jose)

Jose: (screams)

Gardevoir: Moonblast!

Bowser: (screams)

Ganondorf: Unfair!

Lucy: Let's get out of here!

Everyone: Okay! (escaping)

Skarmory: They're escaping!

Bowser: So, get them!

Skarmory: Okay!

Lucy: (screams)

Gardevoir: That's one huge fall!

Jade: But, we have no choice. We need to jump.

Jose: That'll be too risky.

Lucy: It's better than going home!

Everyone: Right! (jumps)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Lucy!

Lucy: Huh?!

Gardevoir: That's Natsu's voice...

Together: Natsu!

Natsu: (grabs Lucy and Gardevoir) Got you!

Together: Natsu! Charmeleon!

Charmeleon: Are you okay?!

Together: Yeah!

Mario: (grabs Peach and Roselia) Princess! Roselia!

Peach and Roselia: Mario! Flareon!

Flareon: Are you okay, Princess?

Peach: I'm okay...

Mario: That's good...

Zelda: (teleports with Garden) There.

Link: (wearing a green Fairy Tail symbol on his right glove) Zelda. Garden.

Link (リンク Rinku?, ) is the main protagonist of the Legend of Zelda series. He is usually depicted as a courageous young boy or teenager in green clothing who leaves his home and any relatives to pursue his destiny: fighting the evil forces threatening the land. On his journey, he learns to make use of many different weapons and items to adapt to, and overcome, the enemies and obstacles in his path. After navigating both a game's Overworld and its dungeons, Link ultimately vanquishes his enemy and becomes a legendary hero. He is considered an iconic character in video gaming and the very symbol of the Zelda franchise, and remains one of the most popular video game protagonists. A peculiarity of Link, as well as other characters, is the several different incarnations of the person throughout the Legend of Zelda series. All incarnations of Link share a number of characteristics, the most common of which are his physical appearance, sense of bravery, and selflessness. He is implied to be somewhat sleepy or lazy at first since at some point near the beginning of every game except the first two, he is sleeping or dozing off. Since Link does not have extensive dialogue, clues to his personality come from his actions and other characters' comments about him. Link's physical characteristics fluctuate from game to game, though he usually has light-colored hair (ranging from brown to blonde to orange), blue eyes, and a medium build. Other characters sometimes think of him as handsome. It is unlikely that Link's age exceeds nineteen years at any point in the series thus far. In many installments of the series, Link is the bearer of the Triforce of Courage. Several games mention a Triforce mark on Link's left hand, which identifies him either as a chosen hero or the holder of the Triforce of Courage. In each of his adventures, Link grows to become proficient with the sword, his primary form of attack. He wields his sword in his left hand in most games (though there are exceptions). The Master Sword, a legendary blade that Link wields throughout several adventures, has become as synonymous with the series as Link himself. Link is also remarkably proficient with a wide variety of magical musical instruments, being able to use them immediately upon obtaining them. In some of his adventures, Link is shown to have some degree of aptitude with hand-to-hand combat (such as sumo wrestling in Twilight Princess); however, he is generally portrayed as completely defenseless without a sword or other weapon, as shown in Wind Waker: when he loses his sword in the Forsaken Fortress, he must rely on stealth and enemies' weapons to make it through, and if he is spotted, he surrenders without putting up a fight. Interestingly, Link bears a resemblance to Peter Pan, as they are both elf-like, wear green clothing, fight with swords, and are sometimes accompanied by a Fairy. Link also fights his shadow in some games, either Dark Link or Shadow Link, just like Peter. Surprisingly though, Miyamoto has stated that he used Peter Pan as a bit of an inspiration for Link's design in The Legend of Zelda. The character Link has been overall well-received by critics and fans. In the 1988 and 1989 Nintendo Power Awards given by Nintendo Power magazine, readers voted him as "Best Character". He was voted by readers as the number one and three "Best Hero" in the 1993 and 1994 Nintendo Power Awards, respectively. In 2005, Link and his creator were awarded stars on the "Walk of Game" along with Sonic the Hedgehog and Mario. Game Informer magazine listed Link as the number one "Hero of 2006." Link has appeared multiple times in the annual "Character Battle" contests on the popular gaming website GameFAQs, in which players vote for their favorite video game characters, and he is the only character to have won more than once. Also, in one of 's 2007 "Hero Showdowns," Link was voted the favorite hero. Moreover, due to his popularity, he has made cameo appearances in other media, most notably other video games, even those not released by Nintendo. One famous example of this is in the game Final Fantasy, wherein a gravestone that reads "Here lies Link. 837 - 866. R.I.P" is found; however, this was changed to Erdrick, a Dragon Warrior hero, in the American NES and European PlayStation versions. Link has also appeared in television shows such as South Park, Robot Chicken, and The Powerpuff Girls.

Gallade: (wearing a green Fairy Tail symbol necklace) (wearing Galladenite) Are you hurt?

Gallade is a white, bipedal Pokémon. Its lower body consists of rounded hips with strong legs. It has a thin green torso with sharp, red horns sticking out of its chest and back. Its arms are shaped like tonfas with extendable blades in its elbows. It will use its arms like swords in order to protect someone. Its head resembles a gladiator's helmet with a white face and a teal head crest. It has spikes on the sides of its face. It is a master of courtesy and swordsmanship that is capable of predicting its foe's moves. As Mega Gallade, red plates emerge on its arms, and the helmet and cape-like protrusions on its head and back give it a knightly appearance. When the situation demands, Mega Gallade can use its psychic power to reshape both arms into blades simultaneously, and fight using a dual-wielding style. Its upper body becomes white, and the spikes on its head elongate.

Pokedex: Gallade, the Blade Pokémon, and the evolved form of Kirlia. Gallade extends its elbows as if they were swords, and when protecting someone, it fights fiercely.

Zelda: No.

Garden: We're fine...

Ciel: Thanks for saving me, Sebastian.

Sebastian: Of course, master.

Black-Star: Hey, what about us?!

Tsubaki: Black-Star...

Black-Rock: Ridiculous...

Natsu: And you are?!

Black-Star: I'm Black-Star, the world's greatest assassin! (laughing)

Tsubaki: I'm Tsubaki.

Black-Rock: And Black-Rock Shooter... Call me Black-Rock...

Natsu: Okay!

Happy: What should we do now?!

Natsu: I don't know!

Happy: C'mon!

Charmeleon: We're serious!

Lucy: (sighs) I'm not going home.

Natsu: Why?

Gardevoir: Because we love the guild so much.

Natsu: That's the spirit!

Charmeleon: Anyway, let's head back to Fairy Tail!

Everyone: Okay! (goes to Fairy Tail)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Jose: Lucy Heartfilia and Gardevoir.

Seviper: We'll take revenge for escaping.

Bowser: Especially Princess Peach,...

Skarmory: Roselia,...

Ganondorf: Zelda and Garden.

Everyone: (laughing evilly)


	23. Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II

**Note: Most of the time, Zecora will not rhythm. The reason is I have trouble finding rhythms when Zecora speaks. Please understand and thank you... Also, this could be reference when Gruntilda (from Banjo-Tooie) stops speaking in rhythm. **

Episode 23: Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II

_With Porlyusica... _

Porlyusica (ポーリュシカ Pōryushika) is an elderly woman who lives in a treehouse located in the East Forest outside Magnolia Town. She is also the Edolas counterpart to the Sky Dragon Grandeeney, and, as such, shares the same name as the Sky Dragon: Grandeeney (グランディーネ Gurandīne).[1] She was once an active member of the Fairy Tail Guild but now serves as their Medicinal Advisor. Porlyusica is a slim and tall elderly woman with pink hair, tied in a bun on the back of her head by two large pins with crescent moon-shaped edges, and with two bangs of hair left framing her face. She has reddish eyes, and a beauty mark located below her mouth, on the left side of her face.[2] Her attire consists of a dark green blouse with a tie around the collar, paired with a long matching skirt and simple shoes. Over this, she sports a crimson-colored cape, with a wide collar decorated by massive Dragon horn-like decorations protruding outwards, and edges adorned by white, arch-like motifs.[3] Porlyusica is usually portrayed as a calm, collected and responsible woman. She is withdrawn and reclusive because she doesn't like humans, looking down on them as "a race of simpletons who see fighting as the only way to accomplish things", suggesting a misanthropic nature,[4] despite her being a human herself.[1] This hate of hers leads to Porlyusica often acting in a comedic way, chasing after the humans who remain too long around her with a broom, and getting overly upset when they do something without having received her permission.[5][6] Porlyusica is a specialist when it comes to healing, especially wounds caused by Magic. She seems to do so by employing special medicines, which she extracts from herbs.[2] Through her medical knowledge and skills, she was capable of saving Makarov's life on two different instances when he was on the verge of death.[12][42]

Porlyusica:Hm... (slaps Makarov)

Alzack: Hey!

Bisca: What was that for?!

Servine: That wasn't necessary!

Servine is a slim bipedal Pokémon that is primarily green with a cream underside, and narrow red eyes. It has a yellow V-shaped structure that starts at the chest and extends behind the shoulders. Servine has short limbs and a small crest protruding from the back of its head. Three palmate leaves grow along its back and tail. These leaves are capable of performing photosynthesis, but only while they are clean. Servine will go to great lengths to stay dirt-free for this reason. This swift Pokémon hides in thick foliage or shadows to avoid attacks before retaliating.

Pokedex: Servine, the Grass Snake Pokémon, and the evolved form of Snivy. Servine whips its opponents with vines, and dodges their attacks by hiding in the shadows of thick foliage.

Porlyusica: They shouldn't be reckless for his age.

Audino: (wearing Audinonite) Right...

Audino is a bipedal, pink-and-cream Pokémon with oval, blue eyes. The top of its head, its back, and arms are pink, while the lower half of its face, body, ears are cream-colored as well as its front and fingers. The patterning of pink and cream on its chest resembles a jacket. There are three digits on its hands and two on its feet. It has a puffy, white tuft for a tail. Audino has floppy ears with thin, curled extensions on the underside. It can use these ears as radars, and it has an incredible hearing ability. The feelers on its ears act like stethoscopes in that it can feel the beat of another Pokémon's heart, to assess the Pokémon's feelings and overall physical condition. The feelers are also able to determine when an Egg is close to hatching. When Audino Mega Evolves into Mega Audino, it becomes both heavier and taller. The patterning on its stomach, now completely cream, is covered by what resembles a flared lab coat. Most of its body becomes white with pink tips in four places, one on each ear and near the edges of its "coat". Its eyes turn pink and its ears stand upright with longer, curlier feelers. Its tail becomes larger and a smaller tuft of fur is centered on its chest. Two additional, curled feelers extend from under this extra tuft of fur. White fur covers its feet with two small tufts on the heels. Mega Audino can release pulses that reduce hostility, and the secondary feelers can put those who come in contact with them into a deep sleep.[1]

Pokedex: Audino, the Hearing Pokémon. Audino can assess a Pokémon's overall physical condition and mood using its ears.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Porlyusica: Why are you here?!

Alzack: Because we're worried about Makarov and Donphan!

Bisca: Yeah!

Zecora: They're right. Helping their master and pokemon are kindness of sight.

Zecora is a female zebra who resides in a hut in the Everfree Forest and whose first appearance is in the episode Bridle Gossip. Initially believed to be an evil sorceress (or enchantress) by the terrified populace of Ponyville, she later befriends the ponies and frequently helps them out with her knowledge of magical ailments. She speaks with a strong African-esque accent, forming rhyming couplets with all her sentences. According to Lauren Faust, Zecora was designed to be a sage and mentor to whom the ponies could go for information about their quests, but the part didn't come up in the series' stories.[3][4] She was originally called "Shaman", but the name was not approved by the show's legal department.[4][5] The Hub requested for Zecora to be more special, so Amy Keating Rogers decided to write for her in rhymes.[6] The word "zecora" was, but is no longer, the word used for zebra by the Oromo people of east Africa.[7] Her name is spelled as "Zakora" instead of Zecora in the closed captions on The Hub. Zecora has a more masculine appearance than other female characters: her muzzle is squared off and she has no eyelashes, which corresponds to the general male pony character design in the show. Like other zebras, such as the group in the book The Journal of the Two Sisters, Zecora (notably the only zebra to appear in the show) has a cutie mark—hers is a gray stylized spiral sun. She wears dzilla neck rings, traditionally worn by the Ndebele people of Southern Africa.[8] The traditional masks in her hut are a feature of the art and culture of Subsaharan and Western Africa. Zecora chants and speaks in an approximation of the Eastern African Swahili language; the crew did not have time or resources to hire a Swahili translator, so they asked Brenda Crichlow to improvise. There is also a North American influence: on the door of her hut hangs a dreamcatcher, an object found in the cultures of Native Americans.

AppleJack: Zecora!

Herdier: You're alright!

Zecora: Of course. I'm fine as a happy horse.

Lampent: Right...

Lampent has a clear, spherical head containing a bluish purple flame and oval, yellow eyes. On top of its head is a black covering, which resembles a lampshade, with a pointed spike on top. Underneath its head is a small, black body with a pointed spike at the bottom. Extending from its body are two long, wavy arms with no fingers. It floats through the air to move. Lampent can sense when someone is about to die, whom it visits and steals the spirit from the person's body. Though most often found in deep forests, it wanders through cities and hangs around near hospitals to absorb the spirits of the fallen. It uses the spirits it has absorbed to fuel its fire. On occasion, it has been known to work with Litwick to lead people to the Ghost World while stealing life energy.

Pokedex: Lampent, the Lamp Pokémon. Lampent moves around by floating through the air. Most often found in the deep forest, they now can be seen living in cities as well.

AppleBloom: And what about me?!

Apple Bloom is a female school-age Earth pony and a member of the Apple family. She is the younger sister of Applejack and Big McIntosh and granddaughter of Granny Smith. Apple Bloom is one of the founding members of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, along with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. Apple Bloom was the only named school-age pony until Boast Busters and the only filly with a speaking role until Call of the Cutie. Like the other two Cutie Mark Crusaders, she lacks her cutie mark. She is called Apple Blossom in some other media and promotional material. Apple Bloom was inspired by Ember,[6] a G1 Earth pony.[7] Apple Bloom was designed by Lauren Faust for her "pitch bible" for the show in 2008. She was named Appleseed, but the name ran into some copyright issues, leading to the current name.[8] During a question-and-answer session on Twitter regarding season one, Faust was asked "So... Apple Bloom wearing a Blossom-esque bow... Intentional or serendipitous?" and answered "Neither, really. Big red bows on young girls is a old visual icon. Many characters before Blossom have had it."[9] Minutes later, she was further asked "so the CMC-PPG comparisons are just coincidence?" and answered "I was aware of the similarity, but it wasn't a purposeful nod to PPG (or Kiki's Delivery Service, either.)"[10] An audition script that uses Gilda's original name, Grizelda,[11] lists Apple Bloom's age as seven and gives her the description "Apple Bloom is an 'every girl'. She should sound as authentic of a child as possible. She's a little spitfire, but not a tomboy; she needs energy and presence, but enough range to play the sensitive parts." The script consists of two scenes, one each from Applebuck Season and Griffon the Brush Off, with Apple Bloom in place of Spike.[12] Apple Bloom shares her color scheme with several previous-generation ponies: Candy Apple, a G3 Earth pony; Sunshimmer, another G3 Earth pony; Sunburst, a G1 Mountain Boy Pony; and Fiesta Flair, a G3/G3.5 Earth pony who was only featured in the direct-to-video productions. Apple Bloom shares her talent at carpentry, art and design with Toola-Roola, a G3/G3.5 Earth pony who later became one of the Core 7 ponies. She is voiced by Michelle Creber, who for seasons one through three also provides the singing voice of Sweetie Belle. Apple Bloom's cutie mark in merchandise and promotional material was designed by layout artist Kat Stenson prior to her work on the show. Apple Bloom's name is spelled as "Applebloom" in the credits of Equestria Games, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks and sometimes in IDW comics and as "AppleBloom" in the credits of Just for Sidekicks. Apple Bloom's first appearance is in Friendship is Magic, part 1, where she makes a brief appearance at the Apple family reunion. She first balances a three layered chocolate cake with green icing and an apple on top on her back while being introduced by Applejack. After Twilight Sparkle announces she can't stay for brunch, Apple Bloom pleads for her to stay with puppy-eyes. Near the end of the episode when Nightmare Moon appears, she is seen again. She huddles together with the ponies who would later be her friends, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, though this was an oversight on the part of the scene's layout artist.[13] She makes her first prominent appearance in Bridle Gossip. At first she huddles in Sugarcube Corner with the other ponies who are hiding from Zecora, an alleged "evil enchantress". Apple Bloom asserts that she wasn't actually afraid of Zecora and that she's "not a baby" and doesn't need Applejack's protection. When Twilight Sparkle tries to reason everyone into talking to Zecora instead of hiding from her, Apple Bloom is the only pony who listens to and agrees with everything Twilight says. However, Applejack admonishes her with "hush and let the big ponies talk", to which she replies under her breath, "I am a big pony", and leaves to follow Zecora into the Everfree Forest to prove that she isn't as immature and timid as Applejack thinks she is. The other ponies realize Apple Bloom is missing and suspect she's trying to see Zecora. Applejack manages to stop her, though in the process all the six ponies who came after her step in poison joke. When Apple Bloom discovers that Applejack and her friends are "cursed", she goes off into the forest to find Zecora. Then, when tiny Applejack tells her to turn around, Apple Bloom tells her, "Sorry, Applejack! But I'm the big sister now!" Finally, when the ponies come to Zecora demanding answers, they find that Apple Bloom is already friends with Zecora and is helping her brew a remedy for the real cause of the "curse". Apple Bloom starts her enthusiastic pursuit of a cutie mark in Call of the Cutie, along with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. This is a theme that continues in the episodes Stare Master, The Show Stoppers, The Cutie Mark Chronicles, and The Cutie Pox. She is very adamant about finding her cutie mark in Call of the Cutie, and manages to persuade Twilight Sparkle to try to magically make her cutie mark appear even though Twilight tells her it's no use. She's very aggressive with her salesmanship in the episode, and even tries to force a pony into buying some apples by putting apples in her bag and insinuating the pony was trying to steal them. Apple Bloom and her friend Twist are derisively called "blank flanks" by Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara, who invite them to their cute-ceañera to rub it in. Apple Bloom, with Rainbow Dash helping, decides to dedicate herself to getting her cutie mark, but despite her best efforts, she cannot find what she's good at. She feels down and turns to Twist for support, only to find Twist has already got her cutie mark. Later at the cute-ceañera she makes friends with two fellow ponies with no cutie marks, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle, who come to her defense when Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara deride her again. The three blank flanks form the Cutie Mark Crusaders, a club whose purpose is finding their hidden talents so they can earn their cutie marks. Apple Bloom's focus on getting her cutie mark leads her to make a potion out of Zecora's Heart's Desire plant without permission in The Cutie Pox. At first Apple Bloom is delighted at the effects of the potion, and becomes the focus of attention at her school and in Ponyville, much to Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara's displeasure. She gets two cutie marks, earning her praise from Applejack, Big McIntosh and Granny Smith for being extra special. After she suffers ill effects from the potion, and eventually gets a disease called "cutie pox", which causes random cutie marks to appear on a pony's body, making them do whatever talent just appeared on their new marks. Zecora, who noticed the plant was missing, comes to Ponyville and offers her a cure, the flower of the Seeds of Truth. Apple Bloom confesses that she took the plant, and the Seeds of Truth grow into a flower, which she promptly eats to cure her of the cutie pox. Even though she tells Twilight that she's learned a lesson about being patient, she quickly loses her patience and resumes searching for her cutie mark. During the events of Ponyville Confidential, Apple Bloom shows the ability of thinking up great ideas by convincing her Crusader friends to pursue journalism as the means of getting their cutie marks. Her determination carries her as far as damaging the reputation of her siblings for the sake of her goal, although she felt guilt in doing so. Apple Bloom's special talent is heavily hinted at in The Show Stoppers, with her renovating the derelict tree-house to perfection and with the other ponies expecting her to handle the creation and design of their set for the talent show, implying that her talents lie in carpentry and decoration. But in Stare Master, when Apple Bloom and the Crusaders attempt to rebuild Fluttershy's destroyed table, they fail largely, also hinting at a lack of carpentry skills. In the same episode, she rather ineptly bases her dance routine on martial arts moves, yet in Call of the Cutie, martial arts is one of the skills she unsuccessfully pursues. In Sisterhooves Social, Apple Bloom shows her ability to aid her family on chores around the farm, assisting with catching apples and pressing grapes, and aiding Applejack in herding sheep, a skill that is later shown again when rounding up Pinkie Pie's duplicates in Too Many Pinkie Pies, along with her brother, sister, and Winona. In Twilight Time, Apple Bloom learns to make potions from Twilight Sparkle. During the episode, she makes growth potions to make several flowers sprout and an apple grow in size.

AppleJack: AppleBloom!

AppleBloom: AppleJack!

AppleJack: I'm so glad you're alright!

AppleBloom: Of course! I'm staying with Zecora the whole time!

Zecora: I have taking good care of your sister.

AppleJack: Thanks, Zecora.

Zecora: You're welcome.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Porlyusica: Hm... I know what's causing this.

AppleJack: You do?

Audino: Yes. This is caused by the Magic called Drain.

Terry: Drain?

Porlyusica: It's a powerful Magic that forces the opponent's Magic Power to flow out and where it eventually dissipates.

Audino: If they could gather Makarov's lost Magic Power it would speed up his recovery, but that it and that his recovery would be prolonged.

Alzack: We'll inform the guild immediately!

Bisca: Right!

Porlyusica: (growls) Why are you still here?!

AppleJack: Because we thought you want us to stay!

Audino: We didn't say that!

Together: Now, get out!

Everyone: Okay! (leaving)

AppleJack: Come on, AppleBloom! Ya'll best be going!

AppleBloom: Okay! Bye, Zecora!

Zecora: Goodbye, AppleBloom.

Lanturn: I hope you can come tomorrow.

AppleBloom: Okay! (leaving)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Porlyusica: (thinking) The more Magic Power they have, the more Drain effects the person.

Audino: And worse, if Makarov doesn't keep fighting, he'll die.

Zecora: Don't worry. I'll make an antidote for them.

Lanturn: Right...

Porlyusica: Okay...

_At Fairy Tail... _

Sonic: I can't believe we need to retreat!

Jolteon: It's so unfair!

Rainbow: Yeah!

Milo: We could've just stay and fight!

Oscar: No, Milo. We need to retreat for Master Makarov and Donphan's sake!

Twilight: Right... But, we need to plan a counterattack.

Spike: Hm...

Axew: No clue!

Jibril: Don't worry! We'll find that counterattack!

Lala: Right!

Moka: But, did you see Team Shadow Gear?!

Jibril: Yes! They're doing okay!

Moka: That's good!

Jibril: I know!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: This is all my fault.

Gardevoir: We're the reason why they're attacking Fairy Tail...

Lucy: Sometime ago, when we were little, we ran away from home...

Rin: Really?

Gardevoir: Yes.

Zelda: We didn't know that.

Lucy: I was keeping this a secret.

Gardevoir: We don't want anyone to know about this.

Together: Now, we're the to blame.

Peach: It's okay... Nobody doesn't blame you.

Lucy: I know but, my dad doesn't understand what I want to do.

Gardevoir: We hate his guts.

Natsu: We don't blame you.

Together: Huh?!

Charmeleon: We accept you as our own!

Spongebob: We're family!

Rin: Yeah!

Goku: If they mess one of us, they need to get through all of us!

Luffy: And that's the truth!

Lucy: Thanks!

Natsu: You're Lucy and Gardevoir of Fairy Tail!

Charmeleon: Perfect name!

Lucy: Thank you...

Gardevoir: We appreciate your kindness...

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Cana: Hm... Darn it! These won't work!

Furret: Calm down, Cana.

Furret is a tan creature that bears a strong resemblance to a ferret. Its most notable feature is its long skinny body, which is used for slipping through the small entrances to its nest and squirm through small spaces to escape foes. It has two brown lines on each cheek and cream-tipped ears. It has four medium-sized brown rings from its tail to the middle of its torso and smaller brown rings on each of its forepaws. However, its hind paws are cream-colored. All of its paws have pink paw pads. Furret is capable of standing on its hind legs, but prefers to move on all fours. Despite its short limbs, Furret is very quick and agile. It tends to burrow deep in the ground of meadows and other grasslands.

Pokedex: Furret, the Long Body Pokemon and the evolve form of Sentret. It makes a nest to suit its long and skinny body. The nest is impossible for other Pokémon to enter.

Loki: Something wrong?

Cana: Just trying to find a strategy.

Loki: Hm... I know! (arranges cards) There. Is this better?

Cana: Huh?! This is perfect! Thanks, Loki!

Loki: You're welcome!

Cana: Hey, Mirajane!

Furret: Did you find anyone who could fight in our side?!

Mirajane: No. I tried to contact Mystogan.

Lopunny: But, no luck.

Mirajane: We'll try Laxus and Luxray.

Lopunny: Come in, Laxus and Luxray!

Laxus: Hey, Mirajane and Lopunny.

Luxray: What's the catch?!

Bouquet: We need your help!

Laxus: Our help?

Misaki: Yes! We're having a war against Phantom Lord and Makarov and Donphan are seriously hurt!

Together: (laughing)

Lizlet: What are you laughing for?

Laxus: So, the old man and Donphan are injured!

Luxray: Now, we'll be taking over Fairy Tail as Guild Masters!

Mirajane: Do you care about your grandfather?!

Laxus: (laughing) This is perfect!

Luxray: Yeah!

Together: (disappears)

Bouquet: They're jerks!

Noctowl: Yeah!

Misaki: They just care about being Guild Masters more than Makarov and Donphan!

Primeape: Selfish!

Teddiursa: I agree!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mirajane: We need to do something!

Lopunny: But, what?!

Mirajane: We need to fight!

Cana: Are you sure?!

Furret: You know you lost your powers to the ''incident''.

Mirajane: I know!

Lopunny: But, it's hopeless!

Mirajane: Right!

Cana: Hm...

_With Erza... _

Erza: (sighs)

Rias: Is something wrong?

Blaziken: It's our fault that we shouldn't went with Makarov and Donphan.

Rias: C'mon, this isn't your fault.

Erza: I know, but...

Rias: No buts!

Macargo: It's not your fault and that's that!

Together: Right!

Everyone: Huh?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Aqua Member: Mr. Archie! Ms. Shelly! Mr. Matt!

Archie: What's wrong?!

Aqua Member 2: Phantom Lord is coming with their huge machine!

Shelly: What?!

Matt: Impossible!

Archie: (takes out telescope) Let me see... (looks into telescope) Huh?!

Shelly: Do you see it?!

Archie: Yes! It's true! (speaks into microphone (which connects all rooms of Fairy Tail)) Attention, Fairies! Phantom Lord had arrived! Please go outside immediately!

Everyone: Huh?! (goes outside)

Luffy: Woah!

Bo-bobo: That's one huge guild!

Goku: What do they want?!

Jose: Fire, Jupiter!

Jupiter was fired.

Spongebob: It's coming right towards us!

Jelly: Goodbye, cruel world!

Goodra and Squirtle: Yeah!

Erza: Requip: Adamantine Armor!

Adamantine Armor (金剛の鎧 Kongō no Yoroi) is one of Erza Scarlet's armors. The Adamantine Armor is a bulky, darkly colored armor. The armor on her body consists of two parts. The first part, a lower plate which covers her stomach and most of her chest bears a simple diamonds and stripes pattern engraved into it near the top. On top of that lies another plate which hangs from the neck and goes to her midsection. Extending over this top plate are four round, metallic extensions which attach underneath the plate around the neck. The neck features a large cylindrical plate which is sectioned off into six progressively larger sections. Around each shoulder are very large shoulder guards with four distinct sections with a large spike jutting off to separate each section from the next. The armor features large gauntlets bearing the sectioning pattern of the rest of the armor with the sections becoming smaller as the gauntlets move in towards her hands. Underneath the bottom chest plate is a skirt bearing a woven pattern. The edge of this skirt bears small spikes and a larger spike hangs beneath every other small one, dangling over the leg greaves. The greaves bear the same sectioning pattern as the rest of the armor but are split down the middle with a large piece covering the knee. Several curved spikes jut out from the outward facing sides of the greaves. Atop her head sits a large, spiked headdress.[1] In the anime, the armor is slightly different. The armor consists of a singular, blue chest plate with a lighter blue belt-like contraption around the waist. Three spikes line the top of the chest plate which gives way to a white neck brace split in the center to allow room for her chin. The shoulders are sectioned with a large spike dividing each section, the middle spike being the largest of the three. The gauntlets have only a few sections. Attaching to the elbows are two large white shields which give the armor its defensive power. A blue jewel lines the back of the hand. Attached to the bottom of the chest plate is two layer metallic skirt with small spikes hanging on the ends of each layer. A larger spike hangs inward on the bottom layer. Her legs are covered in a sectioned armor to match the rest of the armor with a pair of greaves starting at the knees. The greaves bear a blue design shaped like the large spike that hangs off the skirt. Several curving spikes attach just below the knee of the greaves. This armor is the ultimate, high-level defensive stance. While wearing it, Erza is able to withstand the Magic beam fired by Phantom Lord's Magical Convergent Cannon - Jupiter. Despite receiving injuries and the armor breaking in the process, she still successfully protected the entire Fairy Tail Guild and all of its members with no harm coming to any of them.[3] While wearing this armor, Erza gains the ability to fly across short distances.[2] Erza's Adamantine Armor has two bladed shields, three on each one, that when joined it creates an enormous Magical Barrier. Using this, she was able to stop the full force of Jupiter and prevent any harm from coming to her guildmates.[2]

Blaziken: Now, Erza!

Erza: Right! Adamantine Barrier!

Adamantine Barrier is an unnamed, anime-only, uncategorized Spell. While equipped with the Adamantine Armor, the user combines its two shields, creating a large, aqua green, Magic barrier that can withstand spells as powerful as those of the Jupiter cannon.[1]

Blaziken: Protect!

Together: (grunts)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Toshiro: They're not going to survive long!

Elsa: Erza! Blaziken!

Flapjack: Please stop this madness!

Buttercup: Need help?!

Buttercup is a 13-year-old girl and a member of the PPGZ and is one of the main characters of The Powerpuff Girls Z. She originated from the show 'The Powerpuff Girls' which was adopted by Toei Animation. The original creator of the characters and the show is Craig McCracken. Her weapon is a hammer. Buttercup was first seen riding down a street with a skateboard and spotting a child playing while a flash of white light was heading toward him. Quickly, Buttercup shielded the child as the flash of light hit her. Suddenly, she transformed into "Powered Buttercup "as well as making a costume change with a hammer in hand. After the transformation, Buttercup was shocked that she was wearing a skirt much to her dismay. In Powerpuff Girls Z, Buttercup is voiced by Kelly Metzger. She is the third and final member of the Powerpuff Girls Z team. Buttercup transforms by saying "Buttercup". She is known at school for being the most athletic girl as she plays tennis, practices martial arts, and numerous other activities, and spends a great deal of time watching sports on TV. She is especially good at soccer due to her strengthened determination after receiving new soccer cleats when she was 3 years old from her brothers. This may be part of the reason why she has so many fangirls, much to her dismay. She hates skirts, which she considers very "girly". This includes Blossom's pink skirt, and Bubbles' baby blue (light blue) skirt. This makes Buttercup the most reluctant of the Powerpuff Girls Z squad, only joining due to the power it has given her. In later episodes, she begins to care about Blossom and Bubbles and is no longer reluctant about joining them in whatever they do, but she often tries to act calm and indifferent. She speaks with a hard and masculine edge and never uses honorifics when speaking. Her greatest fear is ghosts. Buttercup lives with her father, who is a professional masked-wrestler, mother and two brothers, one older and one younger. She wants to be a professional wrestler for a living, like her dad. It was implied that she has developed feelings for Butch. She is represented by stars. As Powered Buttercup, she uses a Megaton Dunk hammer. Her weapon is mainly a close range weapon, although she can also send energy projectiles and extend her hammer to attack at long range. Her weapon is considered the heaviest of the three and only she can carry it with ease. Blossom and Bubbles can't lift it even together (which also shows she is the strongest of the three)(Blossom said, "How can Buttercup lift this?"). Her attacks include "Graviton Drive", "Swing Sonic", "Hurricane Lutz", "Smash Block", and "Buttercup Finish". uttercup was the third member of The Powerpuff Girls Z. Her transformation is "Powered Buttercup" and uses a large hammer as a weapon. Buttercup has a strong dislike for skirts and other girly stuff. Like in the regular show, Buttercup is a tomboy, and is the most easily enraged girl of the three consuming that she suggested launching Princess Morbucks out of the solar system. She is famous for being the most athelic girl in school and is admired by many female students. She enjoys all kinds of sports and spends a great deal of time watching them on TV. It's shown she is mostly good at soccer. Buttercup's greatest fear is ghosts and haunted mansions. She's represented by stars. She also seems to be very cranky when she doesn't sleep which is shown in Sleepless in New Townsville, when she acted tougher and she suggested launching Sapphire into space and Princess Morbucks into Pluto.

Everyone: Huh?!

Timburr: It seems you need help!

Timburr is a gray bipedal Pokémon with a dark purple nose and dark grey oval shaped eyes. It has bulbous protrusions extending from the front and lower parts of its head. Pink, vein-like bulges are present on the back of its head. Similar pink bands adorn its shoulders and thighs. It always carries squared logs and use them to fight with. When it can easily lift a heavy block of timber, it is close to evolving. Timburr is usually found near construction sites helping construction workers.

Pokedex: Timburr, the Muscular Pokémon. Timburr always carries a wooden beam. When it can easily lift its heavy burden, it is close to evolving.

Amy: Just leave it to us!

Amy Rose (エミー・ローズ・ザ·ヘッジホッグ Emī Rōzu za Hejjihoggu?, lit. Amy Rose the Hedgehog), originally nicknamed Rosy the Rascal, is a fictional character in Sega's Sonic the Hedgehog series of video games. She is a pink anthropomorphic hedgehog with a cheerful, competitive personality. Amy is known for her unrequited, obsessive love for the series' main character Sonic, and they have saved each other's lives on a number of occasions. During the series' early years, her appearance changed several times. Amy debuted in the Sonic the Hedgehog manga series created by Kenji Terada in 1992. Her first video-game appearance was in 1993's Sonic the Hedgehog CD and she was first playable in 1994's Sonic Drift. Amy has become one of the series' most popular and recognizable characters, appearing in dozens of main-series and spinoff titles, several comic book series, the anime Sonic X, and the computer-animated Sonic Boom. She has received a mixed response from critics. Although some found her cute and powerful, others criticized her for her voice acting and personality. She has frequently appeared in Sonic merchandise. Amy is a 12-year-old, pink-furred anthropomorphic hedgehog girl[1] created by Kenji Terada for the Sonic the Hedgehog manga serial. She debuted in 1992, wearing a dress and with her then-orange hair pulled into two ponytails.[2] The character was redesigned the next year for the Sega CD game, Sonic the Hedgehog CD. Like the Sonic CD introduction Metal Sonic, an early grayscale concept sketch shows her very similar to her appearance in the game (except her shoes, which became larger and flatter).[3] Her coloring was red at first (including her skirt), except for a green shirt.[4] The character had two other names in game previews: Rosy the Rascal[5] and Princess Sally (a character in the Sonic the Hedgehog TV series).[6][4] Amy received her present design, with a red dress and boots, in Sonic Adventure.[7] Although the character was redesigned for the Sonic Boom video game and TV series, these are not considered canonical. Matching Sonic Boom ' s shift in tone, Sonic series newcomer Big Red Button Entertainment wanted her to be a more capable character to stand out from Sonic and offset her frequent placement on game sidelines. She became more "agile and graceful", able to perform difficult physical tasks with ease.[8] Amy has a cheerful, exuberant, driven,[1] competitive[9] and intuitive personality.[10] She is infatuated with Sonic the Hedgehog and spends much of her time chasing him,[9] making sure he is safe and demonstrating her affection.[1][9] Although Sonic does not reciprocate her feelings and is annoyed by them (to the point of avoiding her), he does not dislike her.[1] Former Sonic Team head Yuji Naka said that Amy was designed "to always chase Sonic", and (despite frequent questions from fans) it is unlikely that they will ever get married.[11] Like most characters in the Sonic series, Amy can run at superhuman speeds but not as fast as Sonic.[12] She attacks foes with her ever-present Piko Piko Hammer,[13] with which she is very proficient.[14][15] The character also has supernatural skills (tarot card reading and dowsing).[16]

Wigglytuff: Right!

Wigglytuff resembles a pink blob with stubby arms and legs. There is a fluffy, curled tuft of fur on its head, and it has long, rabbit-like ears and large, blue eyes. A layer of tears covers its eyes, quickly washing away any debris. It is covered in pink fur with a white underbelly and ear tips. This fine layer of fur is so soft that those who touch it, including other Wigglytuff, will not want to stop. Its body is soft and rubbery, allowing it to inflate by inhaling. While it is inflated, it is able to move by bouncing or floating. Wigglytuff can be found in vivid green plains and grassy fields. Some Wigglytuff love eating Perfect Apples, as shown in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness.

Pokedex: Wigglytuff, the Balloon Pokemon and the evolve form of Jigglypuff. The body is soft and rubbery. When angered, it will suck in air and inflate itself to an enormous size.

Buttercup: (jumps) (charges)

Amy: (charges)

Together: (hits Jupiter)

Palutena: Reflect!

Everyone: Wha?!

Palutena (パルテナ Parutena), also known as "Lady Palutena," is the Goddess of Light, rightful ruler of Angel Land and patron deity of and mother figure to Pit. She is kind-hearted and benevolent, as opposed to the cruel and malevolent Medusa. Despite being a divine goddess, Palutena also seems to be somewhat of a damsel-in-distress, as she was kidnapped and held captive by Medusa and needed to be rescued. She never physically aids Pit on the battlefield, but she does use her power attacks to fight him in Chapter 20 while possessed by the Chaos Kin, but recently she has been given a much more active role as a major supporting character and Pit's greatest ally. She is leader of her own army, better known as Palutena's Army. Palutena has the appearance of a 22-year old woman[[1]] with very long green hair reaching down to her lower legs. She has an overall very elegant and regal appearance fitting her title as the Goddess of Light. Her main outfit is a relatively simple-looking white dress with numerous gold ornaments to accommodate it. Interestingly, many of Palutena's design choices has parallels to Pit's, such as the gold laurel crown, red fibula, the vine-like patterns on the hems of her dress, brown-colored footwear, and the various gold accessories. She is typically depicted wielding her weapons of choice such as a gold staff with a blue handle and a mirror shield. Palutena's personality is not explored much during the first two games, although the general description is that she's a "pure-hearted and kind" goddess who puts her people before her own welfare. Palutena is generally a very kind and wise character. She is shown to care much about the human race and her personal army, and will go to great lengths keep them safe from harm. Despite her mature appearance, she has been shown to have a very playful and mischievous side. Palutena often teases Pit, and even purposely puts him into dangerous situations in order to complete missions. She also has a habit of saying common phrases incorrectly and using complex vocabulary that confuses Pit. With the advent of Kid Icarus: Uprising, it is revealed that Palutena is rather light-hearted and a little playful. She gets along swimmingly with Pit and banters with him multiple times throughout the adventure. She is also very intelligent and knowledgeable, helping Pit with various enemies, hinting at the best direction to take and how to get past certain obstacles. She is so successful at aiding Pit with information, in fact, that Hades calls her "Professor Palutena" and "Know-It-All Palutena" in the game's commentary multiple times. Hades also quotes "I'm sure Palutena here is dying to illuminate us on this subject". Her wisdom is also some of the greatest within the pantheon, allowing her to know weak points of enemies which is very handy for her angel during combat. She is notable for being the only deity to be aware and admit that the gods' fighting is what causes so much suffering. She also appears to have an unusually large appetite, and food never seems to be far from her mind, as displayed in numerous instances. She appears to like cooking outside of the game. Despite her young appearance, she is sensitive when it comes to the topic regarding her age and strongly dislikes being called "ma'am". Palutena also has shown very motherly traits, mostly towards Pit, which could imply that she raised him. Palutena's primary abilities shown in the games are utilitarian, such as granting Pit, a flightless angel, the Power of Flight. This power only lasts five minutes, limited by Pit's wing's tolerance of the Power of Flight. In Uprising, Palutena grants Pit grind rails, food, and vehicles to aid him in his quest. She is also responsible for arrows that guide Pit through levels (a power made possible through her "Palutena Super Sensor," as she calls it), and can expose weak spots on enemies such as Aurum ships (which she calls her "Power of Weak-Point Exposure"). In the anime shorts, Palutena is revealed to be a potions master, as she is able to (unintentionally) make vegetables into animate beings through an overdose of her potion. Later she uses her "Power of Caging" to try to stop the mutant carrots. After she learns that the potion can be washed off she uses her "Power of Maelstrom" to make it rain. In Chapter 20, it is revealed by Viridi that Palutena turned Pit into a ring. This may be her own power or the Chaos Kin's. While she is mostly supporting, Palutena is shown to be quite adept offensively as well. Palutena is the boss of Chapter 20 in Uprising, being controlled by the Chaos Kin, which must be destroyed while not harming the already weak Palutena, and defeating her instead of the Chaos Kin will result in an "I'm Finished". While she has been noticeably weakened by resisting the Chaos Kin for three years, Palutena shows that she is very adept in battle, wielding her staff and shield. A fierce attack Palutena uses to finish the Three-Headed Hewdraw if Pit doesn't finish the last head quickly enough, killing it in one shot.

Erza and Blaziken: (screams)

Everyone: Erza! Blaziken!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Palutena: Are you alright?

Erza: I think so...

Amy: (gasps) Sonic!

Sonic: Amy?!

Amy: (hugging Sonic) I knew I could find you!

Sonic: (sighs)

Buttercup: Is anyone hurt?!

Everyone: No!

Timburr: That's good news!

Jose: (growls)

Bowser: Now, the next hit will arrive in 15 minutes.

Everyone: 15 minutes?!

Ganondorf: That's correct.

Chun-Li: That's too soon!

Mai: Yeah!

Bowser: So, we need Lucy and Gardevoir!

Skarmory: Give them up now!

Natsu: No!

Ganondorf: Huh?

Mario: Lucy and Gardevoir are one of us!

Flareon: Yeah!

Spongebob: We'll never give up on them!

Flapjack: Not in a millions of years!

Squirtle: They're our friends!

Everyone: We don't give up on friends!

Together: (crying) (thinking) Thank you... Everyone...

Seviper: Fine. Than, maybe you should these. (sends enemies)

Jose: 1) Be blown away from Jupiter or 2) be destroyed by Shade, my creatures.

Everyone: (growls)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mirajane: Hey, Lucy and Gardevoir.

Lucy: Huh?

Gardevoir: What is it?

Lopunny: (dressing as sheep) Bounce! Bounce! Bounce! Bounce! Bounce! Bounce!

Together: (yawning) So sleeping... (falls asleep)

Mirajane: Perfect.

Lopunny: Now, we'll send them to the safe area and...

Mirajane: (transforms into Lucy) Change into them.

Lopunny: (now Gardevoir) Yeah!

Together: Now, time for plan B!

Natsu: C'mon!

Happy: Let's destroy the cannon!

Bloom: Right!

Mai: I'm game!

Gray: Don't forget about us!

Elsa: Right.

Toshiro: Battling is my thing.

Elfman: Oh, yeah!

Buttercup: (now wearing a green Fairy Tail symbol on his left hand) Me and Timburr will come!

Timburr: (now wearing a green Fairy Tail symbol necklace) Right!

Erza: Everyone, you'll be in defense!

Blaziken: Protect the guild!

Everyone: Okay!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: This must the outside cannon! Fire Dragon's Iron Fists!

Bloom: Magic Winx: Enchantix! (transforms into Enchantix)

Bloom's Enchantix is a multi-layered, frilly dress with different shades and layers of blue, green, purple, and pink. with a blue collar at her neck with a pink bow and a blue necklace with her fairy dust pendent on it. Her wings, now ample in size, are both light yellow and pink, with a soft Alice blue outlining and speckled with dark blue decorative jewels. Her hair has also grown several inches in length and has seemed to earn a much tamer, elegant look and style. She has yellow-orange highlights that are located at the top of her head, bangs and at the ends of her hair. She has also discarded her cyan colored boots and dons strappy, barefoot sandals that are decorated with three hearts, and wears two sets of blue, heart shaped barrettes on either side of her head in addition to earrings of the same color and shape. Her arms are now covered in see-through sparkly pink gloves.

Mai: (attacking with fans)

Bloom: Dragon Fury!

Dragon Fury is an attack spell used by Bloom. She shoots a beam of dragon-shaped fire or a ball of fire at the enemy.

Natsu: Huh?!

Bloom: It didn't work!

Mai: Yeah! These can't be broken through brute strength!

Natsu: Than, what?!

AppleJack: (kicking Shade) Yee-haw! This is getting interesting!

Herdier: Yeah! Bite!

Rainbow: Huh?!

Shuckle: The Shade keep coming back!

Chun-Li: You're right!

Bo-bobo: Natsu!

Natsu: Huh?!

Luffy: Were you able to break the outside?!

Happy: No!

Bloom: It's unable to break through brute strength!

Goku: Wha?! That's even worse!

Don Patch: We're coming up!

Natsu: Okay! I need more help!

Luffy: Okay! Let's go!

Bo-bobo: Alright!

Croconaw: We're coming!

Croconaw is a medium-sized, bipedal, crocodilian Pokémon with a blue and yellow body. Croconaw has three clusters of red spikes on its body: one with three points on its head like a crest, one with two points on its back, and a diamond-shaped spike on its tail. Black markings surround its red eyes. Its lower jaw is yellow and pronounced, and its chest has an asymmetrical, yellow pattern resembling a spotted animal skin. Although Croconaw has been described as always having forty-eight fangs lining its mouth, only six are discernible with four visible when the mouth is closed. It is capable of regrowing lost fangs. Its teeth are positioned like barbed fishing hooks and are impossible to pull out with ordinary strength. Croconaw can rarely be found near water.

Pokedex: Croconaw, the Big Jaw Pokémon, and the evolved form of Totodile. It opens its mouth wide and attacks, and if it loses its teeth, they regrow quickly.

Loke: I have a bad feeling about this.

Litleo: Me, too.

Loke: Let's head to Reedus and Lucy.

Litleo: Okay!

Together: (running)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: We made it!

Bo-bobo: Finally!

Luffy: Yeah!

Goku: Okay! Let's destroy the cannon!

Everyone: Right!

Bloom: This has to be the Giant Lacroma.

Mai: Than, we'll destroy that!

Natsu: Let me and Charmeleon handle this! Fire Dragon's Iron Fists!

Charmeleon: Ember!

Bloom: Dragon Fury!

Everyone: Huh?!

Natsu: Ow!

Charmeleon: (grunts)

Bloom: (grunts)

Luffy: What just happened?!

Natsu: I don't know!

Totomaro: Something wrong?

Everyone: Huh?!

Totomaru (兎兎丸 Totomaru) is a former Mage of the Phantom Lord Guild and its team Element 4, a team that included some of the Guild's strongest members. His corresponding elemental theme is Fire.[1] Totomaru is a young man with long, two-toned hair of black and white that is tied up into a Japanese-style top knot on the back of his head, with the black portion overlaying the front and left side of his head, leaving the smaller white portion concentrated on the left, with the top knot also having the two separate colors correspondingly. On his face, Totomaru sports a simple marking consisting of three horizontal black bars passing across the ridge of his nose and both cheeks in a linear formation, with the one in the middle being the longest.[2] After the time skip, the bangs of Totomaru's hair have grown longer and no longer cover his forehead, only framing the sides of his face. He has also grown stubble on his chin.[3] He is garbed in a ninja-like attire consisting of a long, orange reddish gi-like cloth, held closed by a black belt, with prominent reddish fur around the collar, and with the sides being made of thick fishnet, with other, looser fishnet appearing on his forearms, with his robe's sleeves being rolled up. His attire is completed by a simple shirt appearing from under his gi, and a pair of loose black pants tucked inside simple black boots. He also carries around a simple katana strapped to his left hip.[4] His attire is practically unchanged after the time skip, though his new uniform does not have a fur collar. One minor difference between his pre-timeskip and post-timeskip appearances is that the markings on his face seems to be a complete line.[5] Totomaru seems to be the most comedic of the Element 4, occasionally getting into comedic clichés even on the battlefield, which include him utilizing spells that incorporate foul-smelling properties to irritate his opponent.[6] He is confident in his abilities, which sometimes gets the better of him, leading to enemies catching him off-guard when he least expects it.[7] However, he is capable of acknowledging whenever a certain course of action is futile, as seen when he pointed out that both he and Natsu were at a disadvantage of each other during their fight, due to both their Magic being naturally attuned to fire, and thus doing little in the way of fighting each other through this manner.[8] He also seems to believe that an armed fighter has a significant advantage against an unarmed one, as he stated to a bare-handed Natsu right before unsheathing his sword. He possesses a tendency to point out both the advantages as well as the disadvantages that both he and his opponents have of each other during combat.[9] As the member of Element 4 representing fire, Totomaru uses Fire Magic. His signature form of such Magic is called Rainbow Fire, and it allows him to generate flames of different colors, each possessing a peculiar effect, which is not necessarily strictly related to fire itself.[18]

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Goku: Are you one of the Element 4?!

Totomaro: Yes! I'm Totomaro, the Fire Mage of the Element 4. This is my Pokemon, Heatmor.

Heatmor: (wearing a red Phantom Lord symbol necklace) Hi.

Heatmor is a bipedal, anteater-like Pokémon. It has a beige face while the rest of its fur is red with yellow stripes sharing appearance of molten lava. On its lower abdomen, back, and underside are raised, beige colored bands which resemble pipes, leading to its tail. Its claws, on both its feet and hands, are a dull yellow and on its wrists are raised, dented bands; both the wrists and feet are beige-colored. Its tail is dented upward and has a hole in it, similar in appearance to a muffler. It also seems to serve the same purpose as a muffler, being able to expel gases. Durant are the preferred prey of Heatmor. Its Pokédex entry states that it burns through Durant's steel bodies with its tongue and consumes their insides.

Pokedex: Heatmor, the Anteater Pokémon. Possessing a fire that burns internally; Heatmor breaths fire through a hole in its tail.

Natsu: Were you controlling our fire?!

Totomaro: Yes.

Heatmor: Totomaro has the ability to control all types of fire.

Natsu: That's nonsense! (attacking Totomaro)

Totomaro: Hm...

Natsu: Ow!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Kimiko: (wearing a red Phantom Lord symbol on her left hand) It's no use!

Kimiko Tohomiko was one of the Xiaolin Monks and the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire. Along with the other warriors, she helped fight evil and collect Shen Gong Wu around the world. Her Wudai Weapon was the Arrow Sparrow. Her signature Wu was the Star Hanabi. Kimiko was the daughter of Toshiro Tohomiko, the head of Tohomiko Electronics, a prominent Japanese video game company in Tokyo, Japan. As a result, she was able to get all the latest games and gadgets. However, as a young child she practically needed to beg her father to buy her clothes. She was extremely tech-savvy, as she had demonstrated on numerous occasions. She kept up with the wild fashion trends of Tokyo Street Style (Harajuku Style) and the latest e-gadgets so she could stay in touch with her friends and family. She used different clothes and hairstyles on a daily basis, but her signature hairstyle was her black hair, tied into two pigtails, along with light red or bright pink cheeks and red lips. Kimiko never went anywhere without her cell phone. Despite being a docile and rational person most of the time, befitting her element, Kimiko possessed a fiery temper. Often letting her pride and anger blur her better judgment, Kimiko sometimes took unnecessary risks to prove herself. Kimiko was a kind and sweet girl deep down; however, she got furious easily. She did not give up easily, either and was able to take some extreme attitudes when not controlled. She was also a good friend; however, she could sometimes control the boys of the group because she was the only girl. When she turned evil with the Yang Yo-Yo, she had bright red eyes. Kimiko has also shown to share a strong bond with her father. Kimiko was a short, thin, pale Japanese girl. She used different clothes and hairstyles every day, but her signature hairstyle was a black ponytail. When wearing her Xiaolin robes she appeared to be wearing tights/pantyhose, since her legs had a lighter skin tone than the rest of her light skin. She had light red/bright pink rosy cheeks, red lips and, despite being Japanese, baby blue eyes. She had mid-arched feet with short stubby toes, and wide heels. She would later go on to dump the pig tails for a ponytail. As the Dragon of Fire, Kimiko had the power to generate, control and/or absorb fire as well as manipulate it. Because she was the only girl in the Xiaolin Temple, Kimiko was often viewed as inferior by her friends, especially Omi who viewed women as old-fashioned which truly annoyed her. She was usually the one who calmed and controlled the boys when they started to fight. At times her anger got the best of her and she could get easily distracted by annoying or offensive comments which resulted in her failing. Kimiko relied heavily on her technology and hardly went anywhere without it (mostly her cellphone).

Blaze: (wearing a purple Phantom Lord symbol on her right hand) No matter what, you can't attack him with fire.

Blaze the Cat (ブレイズ・ザ・キャット Bureizu za Kyatto?) is a fictional character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. She is an anthropomorphic, fourteen-year-old, lavender cat and is a princess hailing from an alternate dimension, where she is both the regent of her world and the appointed guardian of the Sol Emeralds, a role similar to that of Sonic and Knuckles combined. She is gifted with the power of pyrokinesis, which lets her create and manipulate fire in any way she pleases. Blaze is normally calm, elegant and level-headed, but tends to conceal her true feelings. Devoted to her position, she sometimes gets herself bogged down by her own self-imposed strict discipline, which made her anti-social, withdrawn, and initially unfamiliar to the concept of having friends. After spending time with Sonic, however, Blaze was able to discover the true meaning of friendship, allowing her to accomplish tasks for the good of her people and the innocent which she could never do alone. Blaze was designed as a character who was equivalent yet an alternate version of Sonic's character. An undated concept of Blaze which was very similar to her final design except her eyes were rounder and her ponytail was turned front instead of back, she was supposed to wear clothing similar to the Arabs, since she was wearing a shalwar and a mid-riff top.[3] According to the early character spread sheet files of Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) it is mentioned that Blaze wears a cape to hide her flames because she was teased. However this "cape" concept has not been shown clearly in games whether her purple outfit is the cape. This was later clarified by the concept artwork gallery in the Nintendo 3DS version of Sonic Generations where one of the pictures showed Blaze wearing a white and pink laced cape. One of the Sonic Channel 2013 2-D images shows her wearing a purple cape. An ex-member of Sega on Sonic Wrecks released concept art of Blaze which was said to be done in early 2005 in PowerPoint documents [4]. Her design was very similar to that of Shadow's however it is possible the character was in a mere silhouette form.[5][6] Blaze is normally calm, solemn and level-headed, but tends to conceal her true feelings.[7] She is often described as elegant, which is demonstrated through her body movements and her ballerina-like fighting style. Being royalty, Blaze is quite mannerly and typically maintains a relatively quiet, stoic and formal air among others. She tends to have body language less casual than most others, such as in Sonic Generations where she stands straight and tight rather than relaxed like the rest of the cast. She also usually speaks in a polite and lady-like tone. Despite being honored of her royalty though, Blaze is down-to-Earth and dislikes being called by her title.[8] While Blaze gives the impression that she keeps her emotions in check, she is inwardly highly emotional and possesses a fiery temper, and when she loses her composure she is quite frightening, aggressive, harsh and prone to bad decisions. She is very serious and devoted to her position as princess and guardian of the Sol Emeralds, even initially suspecting anyone even looking at the Emeralds the wrong way, which is motivated by her own genuine concern for others' safety. She is usually highly disciplined and focused, never allowing herself to lose control, and can be quite stubborn and impatient once she has put her mind to something. When dealing with enemies, she never holds back her strength and is not above the idea of using lethal force.[9] Because of her own self-imposed strict discipline though, she is often tense and frequently suffers from great self-pressure. Initially, Blaze held a personal dislike of her pyrokinesis because it left her to bear her responsibilities alone and it made other children tease her for her inability to control it,[10] which made her view her flames as a curse. She later learns to accept them from Sonic's advice and came to see them as a blessing. Because of her past and devotion to her duty, Blaze developed a habit of being self-reliant which led her to build up walls between her and other people, making her anti-social, withdrawn and shy. As a result, she ended up boiling up her secret feelings, leaving her with an inner turmoil, and lacks in social skills and finds it hard to open up and talk to people. She would also be wary and curt towards strangers and frequently reject offers to help, even become defensive and angry. This attitude also made her somewhat selfish as she berate Sonic's offers to help and eventually ended up fighting him. After interacting with Sonic, Cream and their friends, Blaze developed much more socially, making her more amiable, friendly and gentle towards others. She also came to understand the true meaning of friendship, making her willing to trust and accept help from others. While she still prefers handling things on her own and remains somewhat reclusive, she will accept her friends' help and is genuine grateful for their aid. At the time of Sonic Generations, she is seemingly much more sociable, participating in a party simply for the sake of friendship and is much quicker to open up and relax in front of her friends. Blaze is very honest and almost blunt when dealing with annoyances such as Marine, even outright telling her that she is a nuisance. She also had a tendency of judging others poorly in Sonic Rush, making her somewhat overconfident and arrogant. Blaze suffers from acrophobia[11] and just the sight of heights makes her terrified, nervous and uncomfortable as seen in Sky Babylon. However, she is not much for admitting her fear and will try to hide it. Blaze is born with the power of pyrokinesis, the ability to create and control fire in any way she desires, which is so deeply rooted in her that her soul itself is alit with flames.[12] Though Blaze initially had trouble controlling her flames,[10] she has since become very adept at using them. She can conjure up flames at any place on or all over her body and turn herself into a burning projectile or form a cloak of flames, increase her attack power or even raise large columns of fire from the ground. Likewise, she can handle it delicate enough to creates small flames or embers in the palm of her hands or defrost frozen creatures without harming them. Aside from offense, she can also use her pyrokinesis defensively by conjuring up fields of fire around her to protect her. She can also use her flames to propel herself forward, either increasing her speed or granting her limited flight. Blaze's pyrokinesis gives her limited heat resistance, making her invulnerable to certain types of flames, such as those found in the environment. Her pyrokinesis is not only limited to the flames she herself can generate, but also the fire found in the environment, allowing her to extinguish foreign flames or bend them to her liking. Because Blaze's soul is inlite with flame she can serve as a vessel for Iblis who would otherwise reject anyone not a member of the royal family of Soleanna.[12] Even so, she was not able to completely contain Iblis as his power would still emanate from her. Like many other characters in the series, Blaze is able to run at super speed, though she is not as fast as Sonic. Regardless, she is still remarkably fast and possesses high speed movements and fast reflexes, something which even Sonic has acknowledged. In line with her graceful nature, Blaze is also a quick thinker with lucid movements. She is incredibly acrobatic and nimble, and possesses impressive dexterity. She is shown being able to jump very long distances while landing perfectly safely, and can while airborne perform several tricks with precise movements. On the ground she is also able to perform tricks such as top spins, axels and axel jumps. As the guardian of the Sol Emeralds, Blaze has a deep connection to the emeralds. Like Knuckles, she can sense the Sol Emeralds' energies, and can as well sense disruptions in the world she resides in. Before she understood the meaning of friendship from Sonic and his friends, Blaze was unable to harness the power of the Sol Emeralds, but after embracing the friendships she had forged, she gained the ability to tap into the Sol Emeralds' energies and use them to empower her. Being the guardian of the Sol Emeralds, Blaze is a very skilled fighter. She is arguably one of the strongest female characters in the Sonic the Hedgehog series, being the only female so far who has been able to tie with Sonic in combat. Fiercely dedicated to her duty, Blaze is as intense in battle as she is graceful and an equally skilled combatant. Most of Blaze's combat moves focuses on using graceful and delicate movements, similar to ballet moves, to strike precise and hard blows at her opponents. When attacking, she tends to use her feet when launching physical blows. Most of Blaze fighting moves comes from her pyrokinesis and relies heavily on their execution. By using her pyrokinesis in conjuring with her moves, Blaze can create unique and dynamic attacks that deals destructive damage on her targets, making her a fierce force to be reckoned with in combat. Blaze's primary offensive maneuver involves turning herself into a tornado of fire by spinning around. Her techniques Burst Dash and Spinning Claw lets her charge fire and then launch her at full speed along the ground as a fiery tornado that destroy anything it collides with, similar to Sonic's Spin Dash, but it does not keep its speed or goes faster. She can likewise perform an attack similar to the Homing Attack, called Fire Claw, where she quickly launches herself at the enemy and attacks them. By using her pyrokinesis, Blaze can make her able to briefly hover in the air with her Burst Hover by igniting fire under her feet. By also enveloping herself in fire, she can increase her speed further by launching herself as a large fire projectile, called the Fire Boost, which destroys any opponent caught in her path, similar to the Boost. Also, her Axel Jump and Axel Tornado allows her to jump into the air and twirling, making herself a fiery tornado that damages anything she makes contact with. In Sonic Rush, she appears in front of Sonic in a burst of flame to take the blue Sol Emerald. This could mean that she can teleport through her flames, or by a way that may or may not be related to Chaos Control (or a form similar to Chaos Control possessed by the Sol Emeralds). Although it has never been officially confirmed, Blaze is able to perform Chaos Control with at least two Chaos Emeralds, as she used them to transport herself to another dimension along with Iblis at the end of Silver's story in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). In some instances Blaze is shown being able to levitate in the air. Such cases are seen in her battle against Sonic in Sonic Rush and in her mission with Classic Sonic on Planet Wisp in Sonic Generations. Blaze is also shown to have much knowledge on the various aspects of her world, such as its history, ancient languages and legends, and knows much about the various aspects of the Jeweled Scepter. Initially, Blaze was unaware of the Sol Emeralds' power, but after realizing the importance of friendship and allowing herself to open up to people, Sonic taught her how to use their power and to transform into Burning Blaze. In this state, Blaze is granted the power of flight, increased strength and speed, invincibility and her pyrokinesis is amplified to the point where she can summon and throw large fireballs. In Sonic Rush she admits that she was kind of afraid of heights. In Sonic Rush Adventure she showed signs of being afraid of heights (as she seems afraid to go to Sky Babylon). Though she doesn't say it herself, Gardon said she is terrified of heights. Blaze's temper also makes her prone to harsh and bad decisions. Her rough decisions were also noticed by Sonic in Sonic Rush Adventure where she completely lost her temper whilst threatening the 'Eggmen'. Sonic warns her telling her not make harsh decisions and as a princess she should be keeping a "level-head"; reminding her that she needs to look after her people, which Blaze slowly and regretfully realized. Blaze also had a rather bad habit of getting over-confident in threatening people to whom she thinks 'deserves' it, and Sonic is shown to disagree with it. This was shown several times in Sonic Rush Adventure, a few times in Sonic Rush and finally once in Sonic Colors (DS version only). Blaze has been shown to have a tendency to judge others poorly and seeing less value in others. Examples are in Sonic Rush when she expected no one to know that their worlds were in great danger but was proven wrong when Sonic and Tails were also aware. Her poor judgment of others led her to have a fight with Sonic and misjudge Cream until she realized how helpful she was. Blaze's blunt honesty causes her to say harsh things. In Sonic Rush Adventure she tried to leave Marine behind in missions due to Marine's risky behavior and even went far enough to hurt her feelings by calling her a 'nuisance' to keep her from coming along on a dangerous mission to Pirate Island.

Stella: Yeah!

Princess Stella is the princess of Solaria and one of the founding members of the Winx Club. Stella is the keeper of the Ring of Solaria and Guardian Fairy of Solaria. She is the second Winx girl to be introduced, the first being Bloom. Stella is a 17 year-old blonde girl described as being the daughter of the Sun and the Moon. Though she is usually proud and self-centered, Stella also cares about her friends, not just herself. She will stick to her friends and do anything to keep them safe. Stella isn't always seen wearing a smile on her face, but she does crack jokes to cheer her friends when they are depressed. Basically, Stella has a cheerful and optimistic personality. Besides that, she is totally obsessed with fashion; which clothes look best on her, and which dresses best match her face. Stella often gives fashion advice to people in Alfea, but this advice is often not taken well. She would rather flirt with Brandon than study and do work which sometimes annoys the other girls. The most intuitive of all of the members, Stella likes to match make but has often had problems with understanding why her friends do not always like getting set up. However despite her intuitions, Stella can be rather oblivious at times. She was sent to Alfea to become a stronger fairy, but this did not mean so much to her, though she did effectively become a fully accomplished fairy and a powerful one by fighting the first three season villains with the Winx. She uses her magic for anything, but she mostly wants to help her friends as deep inside she is a generous and helpful girl. Although she might disagree with her friends, Stella is very supportive and protective and will not hesitate to help them. She learns to accept that love and friendship are far more important than royalty, fashion, and shopping. Sometimes she hides her true personality because of her upbringing. In short, her cheerful exterior masks great sorrow. Her signature color varies from yellow-orange to bright orange, various shades of pink, and occasionally blue and purple. When Stella was younger she had a totally different look. She wore a white pair of glasses and had somewhat messy hair. In Season 2 Episode 12, it was revealed that when she was younger she had a crush on a boy called Robby, but he had a crush on the prettiest girl in her old class, Kimberly. Stella casted a spell on Kimberly so she could not go to the school dance, but instead Robby spent the whole night taking care of Kimberly and holding her hand, which upsets Stella. Later as time went on, Stella and a little puppy of hers were on a scavenger hunt to find a rare plant, but instead she found a special tunnel and tied a ribbon to it so she knew which tree it was, and it became very handy for her and later, for the Winx. When Stella first went to Alfea, she accidentally destroyed the potions lab, an action that got her expelled. Stella has long golden blonde hair that stops below her waist, golden-brown eyes and a medium skin tone. Her civilian outfit in Season 1, is a green halter top and orange skirt with green sandals. Her civilian outfit in Seasons 2 and Season 3, is a teal strapless dress with pink stripes along with a pink belt and shoes. She wears a pair of green star earrings. She also wears this in the One Hour special. In Season 4, she wears an orange tube dress with a purple belt. Her shoes are green heels with pink-and-white socks and green ankle straps. In Season 5, her civilian outfit is similar to Bloom's Enchantix, but with purple and orange colors and two stars. She also has knee high purple boots and red star-shaped earrings and a headband. In Season 6, she wears a bubble gum shirts under a medium violet red coat. Her shirt's collar are tied with a dark grey bow. She wears a grey belt and a medium slate blue skirts with heart patterns and a plaid pattern headband. Stella's Winx outfit consists of a sparkling orange one-shoulder crop top and short shorts, with knee-high boots of the same color. She wears her hair in two pigtails with orange tube ties. She also wears light blue forearm-length bands and a headband of the same color. Her wings are three leaflets with the color of powder blue with teal tips. Stella's Charmix is a mirror-shaped pin and a round waistbag divided into the sun and moon. Her Enchantix outfit is an orange tank top with blue midriff straps and an orange and pink mini skirt. Her gloves are translucent pink that go to her upper arm. Her wings are large and butterfly-shaped, orange in color with an undertone of shades of blue, yellow, and pink. Small gems dangle off the ends. Her pigtails are now styled higher upon her head, her hair grows in length and earn a few bleach-blond highlights. She has also discarded her orange colored boots and dons strappy barefoot sandals connected by a sideways crescent button. She wears a turquoise colored tiara upon her head. Her fairy dust bottle is a yellow diamond surrounded by two orange stars with the outer one having jewels on it. Stella was the second Winx Club member to obtain her Enchantix. Her Believix outfit keeps her pigtails that were present in her Enchantix, highlights, and the red jewel ornaments that hold her pigtails in place from her Enchantix transformation, but now the jewels are star-shaped and blue. She gains a pair of peach-colored bands on her arms, starting from the back of her hands to mid-forearm, almost similar to her Enchantix gloves. Her top is an orange off-the-shoulder with a purple tank top beneath, the straps and bottom visibly sticking out from under the top shirt. She wears an orange skirt with pink frills underneath and a purple bow around her waist. Her sandals have been replaced with a pair of knee-high orange stockings and plum purple and white platform, high-heeled boots. Lastly, her wings are larger than the Enchantix wings and are bright orange with tints of yellow and purple. They are decorated on the inside with gold stars. Stella's Sophix consists of a orange top and green and orange skirt. She also wears pink gloves and yellow boots with flowers surrounding her leg. Her wings are colored yellow and pink. Her hair is loose and is the same as her hair in the Believix transformation. Stella's Lovix is a pink dress with an orange belt, shirt, boots, and gloves that have white fleece on them. She also wears knee-high socks of the same color. Her wings are transparent, yellow-orange with pink borders. Her wings also have ember jewels on the upper corners. Stella's Harmonix consists of a tube top with light yellow colors and pink and orange borders. Her hair is longer and in the form of a ponytail and it is decorated with a shell headband. Her skirt is like a tutu and it is also light yellow with pink and orange borders. Behind her skirt is a veil that stops at the bottom of her shoes which is light yellow and has pink lining. Her wings are mainly orange with the top part pink. Her bottom wing border is wing effect are orange-colored shoes are light pink heels similar to her Enchantix, but with fuchsia and orange straps. Stella's Sirenix consists of an orange mermaid skin gypsy top (similar to the one she wore while in Winx form), a translucent silver miniskirt over orange leggings with a purple criss-cross pattern around them and matching purple high-heeled ankle boots. Her hair is recolored green with pink streaks and there are four stars in her hair, two are purple and two are pink. She also has a purple ribbon tied around her left arm and her seashell-shaped wings fade from sky blue to yellow in the middle and from yellow to orange at the tips, with an orange border. Her hair style is similar to Harmonix's but now with a smaller right-sided ponytail. She wears an orange tiara with a blue gem at her forehead and a red and violet jumpsuit with orange butterfly-styled skirt that has a blue gem. Her heals are orange and the peach organza extends from her back to her violet bracelets. Her golden wing resembles her Enchantix's. Her hairstyle is similar to Bloomix but it is loosened. She wears a pale orange dress with two yellow flowers on the sides and her shoes are the same color like her dress. Her wings are pointed in orange, pink and purple colors with glitter. Stella's attacks come from the Sun and Moon and possibly stars, but practically all of her attacks are sun-based. This may be because she comes from Solaria, where she is the princess, and this gives more emphasis to the Sun. Stella's attacks are mainly based around light and heat, which can be explained by her connection to the Sun. Stella can throw blasts of sunlight energy and can make balls of solar heat. She has also used an attack called Sun Burst which burns things. She can concentrate her energy to make herself glow brightly in dark places. Stella can create streaks of solar energy and is able to create explosions of sunlight. She can shape sunlight into barriers and shields, which is extremely useful. She can conjure light in any area, no matter how dark. Due to Stella being from Solaria, she is majorly affected by the Sun. She gains her energy from the sun and is heavily weakened when in very dark places or underground. It is stated that Stella is also connected to the Moon, but only two attacks have appeared representing this: Enchantix Moon Shield and Lunar Magnetism. Stella also has the Ring of Solaria and which conveniently transforms into a magical scepter when needed. This ring allows her to focus on her energy or teleport people. However, after the sixth episode, in which she takes the ring back from the Trix, who stole it in the previous episode, the ring has only made a handful of appearances since, and has no longer been seen to be used by her after she gained her Enchantix. In her role as the Fairy of the Sun, the Moon and the Stars, Stella wields the ultimate ability to manipulate light, the fierce power of the Sun, the mystic force of the Moon and the astral energy of the stars. Her powers are the expression of inner vision, sight, intuition, and clarity. Due to the fact that Stella's powers revolve around light and heat, she cannot remain in a dark area very long. Stella possesses a magic item known as the Ring of Solaria. Because it was originally created from a small part of the Dragon Flame, it is believed that the ring holds immense magical powers and the Trix mistakenly thought the Dragon Flame was in it because of that. This ring can transform into a scepter, which appears as a long, slender staff surmounted with a round, flat disc shaped like the symbol of the sun. When she earned her Enchantix, she no longer needed to use the scepter, except for teleportation.

Bloom: Stella! What did you do to her?!

Totomaro: You see, Jose has been in our control.

Bloom: Change her back!

Heatmor: We can't.

Bloom: Why?!

Totomaro: Because you need to defeat us in order to get everyone back to normal.

Bloom: I'll defeat you! (charges) Dragon Fury!

Totomaro: That won't work.

Bloom: (dodges)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: (screams) (charges) You'll pay for this!

Hikaru: (wearing a light red Phantom Lord symbol on her left hand) (attacking Natsu) Not a chance!

Hikaru Shidou (獅堂 光Shidō Hikaru) is a fictional character from the anime/manga series Magic Knight Rayearth created by Clamp. She is one of the three protagonist of the series and represents the element of Fire. In the Rayearth anime, she's voiced by Hekiru Shiina in Japan and Julie Maddalena in English In the OVA, she has the same Japanese voice actress, but her English voice actress is Tara Sands instead. A pure, honest and a simple girl. Although she is vertically challenged, she can jump very well. She is good at using swords because of her training with Kendo when she was still young. Hikaru is very short that's why she is often mistaken as an elementary student instead of being a junior high school girl she really is. Inspite of her simplicity and innocence, she is the bravest, strongest, and most mature among the other magic knights. Her first weapon was a sword and soons upgrades to a sword of Escudo that turns to flames if someone other than herself touches it. Her magical element is Fire. Hikaru Shidou is the Magic Knight of Fire. She is 14 years old and is currently on 8th Grade. Hikaru has a long red hair that matches her red eyes. As seen on the anime series, she usually puts her hair into braids. She is also the youngest daughter of her family, who runs a kendo dojo. She has three older adoring brothers; Satoru, Masaru, and Kakeru, thus explaining her tomboyish personality. Neither the manga or anime version mentions any reference to her parents beyond that they exist. However, one of the manga omakes mentions that her father left on a training journey when she was five because she had beaten him in a kendo match. Hikaru posesses the strongest heart of the Magic Knights summoned by princess Emeraude to save Cephiro. She is often the one encouraging the other Magic Knights to look at the bright sides. Her best friends and fellow Knights are Umi Ryuuzaki and Fuu Hououji. She is headstrong, determined, and somewhat childish, regularly doted upon by other characters both in the manga and the anime version. Hikaru is very enthusiastic, thus she is the first one to accept her duties as a Magic Knight. She is more emotional in the anime, she blames herself for the death of Princess Emeraude and the guilt starts to eat at her conscience. Hikaru is very innocent and loves everyone equally. This is proven when Lantis asked her about love confessions on Earth in the manga and she said she wanted to marry both him and Eagle; Vision of Autozam. Her relationships with them differ in the anime. Hikaru has a somewhat uncanny ability to understand animal language, and Cephiro's fauna. She has a strong friendship with Mokona, and Clef's pet Fyula. The character Nova, is a part of Hikaru's soul and becomes a crucial part of the second half of the story in the anime. Nova appears to be her reflection and somehow, they happen to look exactly the same except for Nova's long elven-like ears and Pinkish, undbraided hair. Powers and Abilities Hikaru specializes in Fire magic. Hikaru usually wears her school uniform, which consists of a red long sleeve blouse, a collar and a white ribbon with a black skirt with a line of red at the bottom and white petticoat. After she is summoned to Cephiro, she wears white armor with rubies adorned in it. After her armor reachs the last stage, she wears a very short red, white, and gold armor-like dress with a red cape and matching tiara-like headpiece. Hikaru is very short, with light red braided hair and fiery red eyes.

Natsu: Huh?!

Hikaru: (chuckling)

Charmeleon: Ember!

Taranee: (wearing a dark green Phantom Lord symbol on her right side of her face) Nice try!

Taranee Cook[2] is a fictional character in the Italian comic series W.I.T.C.H. and the French animated series of the same name. She is one of the members of a group, called W.I.T.C.H.; who make up the Guardians, the chosen warriors who guard Kandrakar, the center of the universe, from evil. Taranee is pyrokinetic, thermokinetic and highly telepathic. Her mother is Asian-American and her father is African-American. Although she is timid and bashful, she has been known to be very intelligent and willing to help out in school, and when W.I.T.C.H. goes into action. She was born on March 23, and her sign is Aries. Taranee is 13 years old like Hay Lin and was raised in the town of Sesamo, but later moved to Heatherfield. Her best friend is Will Vandom, the leader of W.I.T.C.H.. Taranee is a timid and reserved teenager, even so, she has a boyfriend called Nigel Ashcroft (an ex-member of Uriah's gang), who quit the bad-boy group because Taranee wanted him to, and so he did. She can be a bit of a "goody-goody" at times and always tries to do what's right. Taranee is the most intelligent member of the group, and her favorite subject is mathematics. She loves photography, basketball, dancing, and classical music, but hates bugs except for butterflies, grasshoppers and crickets. Her mother is Judge Theresa Cook, and her father, Lionel, is an ex-lawyer turned psychologist. Taranee stated that she believes that they are over-protective of her. Taranee has an older brother called Peter Lancelot Cook, who, unlike the siblings of other fellow W.I.T.C.H. members, is really kind, understanding, and grateful to her and her friends, and has a slight crush on Cornelia, and also loves to surf and skateboard. Like her predecessor Halinor, Taranee is an insecure and even cowardly girl, she was also ironically, afraid of fire which was one of her most fears, but then got used to her pyrokinesis. When people toy or play with Taranee's feelings, she gets extremely angry and her powers increase drastically. Even Cedric once stated that her elemental power is the most indomitable of all five elements when at its peak. Her voice is provided by Miss Kittie in the animated series. Taranee has blue-black hair, brown eyes, and wears black glasses. Her birthday is March 23, making her an Aries. She is also 13. Although she is shy and laid-back, Taranee is very determined when she sets her mind on a goal, and is usually the one who reminds her friends of important tasks to be done. Her hobbies include basketball, listening to classical music, photography, and her favorite subject, math. Taranee is very close to her family, which consists of her parents and Peter Cook, her older brother, who is very nice to her and her friends. Though she is very sensitive, Taranee gets annoyed when people hurt or playing with her feelings and could become extremely dangerous when that happens. Taranee has power over fire. Her theme color varies from red to orange and her symbol is a triangle. Taranee's Guardian uniform is the one that allows the most mobility out of the five, as most of her limbs are exposed for easy fighting. It consists of a purple, turtleneck shirt which is similar to a tank top or a cropped top of some sort. She wears tight, teal shorts over turquoise and green-striped tights, purple wristbands, and high-heeled boots; also her hair is styled into feathery braids around her head. In the New Power Arc, her top changes into a tight T-shirt with her emblem across the chest and she gains black, fingerless, biker gloves. In addition, the bottom section of her hair grows out into long, elaborate dreadlocks. Taranee, as the Guardian of Fire, can spontaneously generate and manipulate flame and heat. She can create blasts or continuous streams of flame, though prefers to generate concentrated fireballs when attacking. Taranee has been shown creating whirling discs of fire, pinpoint beams of flame from her finger for precision strikes, and can breathe fire. As of the 'New Power' arc, she gains the ability to become a being of living fire, which boosts her powers significantly. She also becomes a 'human torch' when she becomes one with the fire dragon in [3]. Using the more thermal aspect of her Guardian powers, Taranee can sense nearby sources of heat and release concussive bursts of heat. Later, she uses her powers in creating pure thermal energy as a defensive barrier that vaporizes nearly all projectiles. She can manipulate the temperature of an object by thought, melting it by adding to its heat, or make it brittle by taking away the objects' heat. She accomplished the feat of defeating Nerissa's soldier, Ember, by absorbing the heat that emanated from her body made of magma. When she get's angry, her powers increase constantly. Taranee is a telepath, able to read, project, and perceive thoughts. She can project her thoughts outwards similar to talking and is the center of the special psychic link between all the Guardians, who all learn telepathy through her. When she uses her telepathic powers, flames flash in her eyes and, in most cases, the flames are reflected in her glasses. She is able to sense the presence of others, and can understand the meaning of dreams almost instantly. Initially, she could only use her telepathy on the other members of W.I.T.C.H., but as of Ludmoore, was able to read the thoughts of other people as well. Taranee as well as the rest of the guardians was rendered powerless due to the power of the Star of Threbe, used to find Elyon. The star renders powerless anyone who might prevent her from returning home. Ironicaly the star was created with the Heart of Kandrakar.[4] Like the other girls from the comic book series, Taranee has a love life. Nigel Ashcroft was once part of a group of bullies and got into trouble when they broke into a museum and Taranee's mother judged them. Because of this Nigel's friends hold a grudge against Taranee. Nigel, however, defends Taranee against his 'friends'. Later on a special friendship blooms and Nigel and Taranee started dating. Nigel's friendship with his former friends ends, and Nigel starts a new way of life by doing good and making new friends such as Martin, Matt, Eric, and Peter. Nigel's older brother, Daniel, who was judged and punished by Taranee's mother, shortly returns to Heatherfield and reunites with his younger brother. This causes a riff between Nigel and Taranee, ending with him breaking up with her unexpectedly. Despite of this their relationship does not stop there. Taranee tries to find out the reason but Nigel ignores her and even starts harassing her with his brother, such as writing the word 'unbearable coward' on her parents' car, which is directed at Taranee. But soon, Nigel is overwhelmed with guilt feeling sorry for what he did. He apologizes to Taranee and to Taranee's parents, and Nigel and Taranee become girlfriend and boyfriend again. Their relationship starts off good but soon begins to have problems again. Taranee starts having dancing lessons which results in taking up a lot of her time and getting new friends. Taranee starts neglecting her four other friends, and even Nigel, who has started to get annoyed at Taranee spending most of her time practicing dancing moves. Taranee befriends a new boy named Luke, who is also part of the dancing group. A friendship starts between them, and Luke becomes interested in Taranee (finding her pretty and kind). Soon, Taranee develops feelings for Luke as well, and admits to her brother that she thinks she is no longer in love with Nigel. Later on in issue 77, Taranee develops feelings for a boy named Hamza, whom she meets on a vacation at a summer camp. Hamza and Taranee weren't able to communicate well as they both come from different countries and don't understand each other's languages. Despite this, they get together. Taranee started having fantasies of being with him at Heatherfield and introducing him to her friends, but she realizes they weren't meant for each other, considering the distance and the fact that they just met. They soon parted ways and Hamza was never mentioned again. Add categories here, e.g.

Charmeleon: More fire users?!

Rin: (wearing an orange Phantom Lord symbol on left leg) Of course!

Natsuki Rin (夏木 りん Natsuki Rin?) appears as a tomboy and plays enough sports to have every team clamoring for her to join them, but has always time for her family and friends. Her parents run a flower shop which she often helps in. Her alter ego is the Cure of Passion, Cure Rouge (キュアルージュ Kyua Rūju?). Rin has a very straightforward and down-to-earth personality that sharply contrasts with the cheery and optimistic Yumehara Nozomi, which is shown that she has a big-sisterly attitude toward her best friend. Though many people think of her as tomboyish, she indulges in a few feminine pursuits. Throughout both of the seasons, Rin shows a passion for accessory design, usually the one in charge for designing what Natts House is selling. Rin has openly admitted that the thing she is most afraid of is losing her loved ones, most noticeable Nozomi. Beside of that, she also has a fear for unnatural thingsYPC502, and when she was a child, used long time to recover after getting startled but when she and Nozomi were little, she found Nozomi crying and comforted her. Nozomi did the same too, when Rin was scared. Sometimes, when Rin runs into some troubles that really frustrate her, she could become hopping mad, especially with her favorite sports, such as soccer. Cure Rouge (キュアルージュ Kyua Rūju?), also known as the Cure of Passion, wears red and orange clothing, and her counterpart is Cure Dream. Her strength erupts fire within her. She transforms saying Pretty Cure Metamorphose!. Alone, Cure Rouge can perform Rouge Fire. Later in the story, when she receives her Rouge Tact, she can use Rouge Burning. Together with the other girls, she can do the Five Explosion attack. In the sequel, when her outfit and powers are upgraded, she can use the attack Fire Strike. Together with the others in Pretty Cure, she can do Rainbow Rose Explosion and, with Milky Rose, Floral Explosion. In Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken!, Pretty Cure are nearly defeated by Shadow, but thanks to Migirin and Hidarin, as well as the Miracle Lights, a special power is brought upon Pretty Cure, giving them slightly advanced outfits as well as butterfly wings, colored in their theme colors. Thanks to this, they are able to use a powerful version of Five Explosion to defeat Shadow and free the Pinkies she took. Milk claims they are Super Pretty Cure, though it is unknown if this is just something she calls them, or if it is a name mentioned in the legends. Cure Rainbow Rouge (キュアレインボールージュ Kyua Reinbō Rūju?) is an upgrade Cure Rouge gains in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!. Together with the others' upgrades, the group of seventeen girls form the group Cure Rainbow. This upgraded outfit resembles that of Shining Dream from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday!, except with the color red instead of pink and a pair of small golden wings instead of grand white ones.

Magby: Phantom Lord is stronger than Fairy Tail!

Magby is a bipedal Pokémon that has a red body with a yellow, flame-shaped marking on its stomach. Its head is covered with large lumps, and it has a rounded, yellow beak. There is a single spike on its back and it has a tapered tail. Its short arms have three clawed fingers, while its feet have only two clawed toes. Magby can breathe 1100°F flames, and hot embers drip from its mouth. Its health is determined by these flames. Yellow flames show that a Magby is in good health, while flames mixed with a lot of smoke show that it is fatigued. Magby normally lives in volcanic craters. However, it can be seen living in towns.

Pokedex: Magby, the Live Coal Pokémon. Magby is the pre-evolved form of Magmar. Despite its small size, it is a tough opponent and produces an extremely hot flame.

Bo-bobo: That's not true!

Goku: Fairy Tail is the strongest guild in Fiore!

Luffy: Yeah!

Natsu: And we're getting payback! Fire Dragon's Roar!

Zuko: (shoots fire)

Zuko is a firebending master, born as a prince in the Fire Nation Royal Family, who held the title of Fire Lord from 100 AG to 167 AG. Initially Team Avatar's primary enemy, Zuko's early life revolved around trying to capture the long-lost Avatar to end his banishment and regain his honor as Crown Prince of the Fire Nation. Zuko is easily recognized by the distinctive scar on the left side of his face. It was given to him by his father, Fire Lord Ozai, shortly before his banishment as a result of an incident in which he unintentionally disrespected his father by speaking out of turn and refusing to duel him.[9] With support from his uncle, General Iroh, and after much internal struggle and turmoil, Zuko rejected Ozai and his model of the Fire Nation. He instead joined the Avatar's group to become Aang's friend and firebending teacher[10] and was determined to end the war and restore both his and the Fire Nation's honor.[11] While Aang defeated Ozai, Zuko, with the help of Katara, defeated his prodigious younger sister Princess Azula and took his place as Fire Lord, declaring the end of the Hundred Year War and the start of an era of love and peace.[7] At the beginning of his reign, Zuko had to overcome great difficulties and solve several crises, especially those caused by the Harmony Restoration Movement[12] and the New Ozai Society.[13] Nevertheless, he succeeded in maintaining peace and eventually became one of the founders of the United Republic of Nations.[14] Zuko retired from his position as Fire Lord in 167 AG and became an ambassador of peace, relinquishing the throne to his daughter, Izumi.[4][15] When he learned in two weeks after Harmonic Convergence in 171 AG that the Red Lotus had escaped their prisons, Zuko once again set out to help the Avatar to protect the world. During his exile, Zuko was a bitter, impatient, and complex young man, akin to a tragic villain. More than anything, he wanted his place as heir to the Fire Nation throne and his father's love.[40] Zuko believed, or forced himself to believe, that capturing the Avatar would make these wishes come true, making him one of Aang's most determined enemies. His motivation was focused on him redeeming himself which stood in contrast with other pursuers; Zhao and Azula were motivated by political ambition or cruelty. Zuko believed one becomes strong by struggling and fighting for what they want. However, he expressed contradicting mindsets; he did not want good luck because he felt he could control his fate, but also believed he was marked unlucky and that the world was against him.[41] His reaction to the perception of the world always set against him is an iron-willed defiance and inflexible determination. He was clever, yet hot-headed, often letting his temper get the best of him. He seemed averse to the thought of harming others without any motive or benefit, having consented to Aang's request to spare the Southern Water Tribe in exchange for himself as his prisoner, and left the village unharmed.[42] He rarely thinks his situations through, causing him to get in trouble; he captured Aang at the North Pole, but chose to make his getaway through the perilous tundra,[41] and he casually took the Sunstone off its pedestal in the Sun Warriors' temple only to fall into a trap.[6] Said traits were criticized by his uncle,[43][44] urging Zuko to try to control himself and think things through more often toward the end of season three. Zuko had other contradictory traits, beliefs, and behaviors. He was domineering and controlling, a result of his upbringing as Fire Nation royalty, and disdained working with people he believed were inferior; yet he adamantly refused to view people as expendable. He believed it was wrong to sacrifice able-bodied and willing troops as a diversionary tactic. During his banishment, he displayed zeal in pursuing the Avatar, using whatever means he thought necessary. Although he had said capturing the Avatar was a greater concern to him than the safety of his crew or himself, he showed compassion to those close to him, choosing to rescue Iroh when he was captured[45] rather than pursue Aang, and risking his own life to save a member of his crew during a fierce storm. When the crew spotted Aang, he ordered the ship and crew to safety instead of chasing the Avatar.[20] Even after all the hardship he suffered at the hands of his sister, Azula, he was still willing to vouch for her, giving her several chances for them to work together in order to find their mother. He even went as far as to show brotherly affection for her, inspired by Sokka's actions toward Katara.[24] He was liable to commit brash actions against his sister, however, despite his best efforts to stop fighting her, even going as far as almost throwing her off a cliff.[16] Zuko was able to show mercy, even to his enemies. When fighting an Agni Kai with Zhao, he decided to spare him unscathed, though Zhao had expressed every intention to hurt Zuko.[21] Even after Zhao had arranged for Zuko to be murdered, Zuko offered his hand in order to save Zhao's life when the Ocean Spirit was about to drown him.[41] The prospect of returning home and earning forgiveness was Zuko's sole motivation. After losing his first chance at the Northern Water Tribe, he was filled with abject despair. He found himself in the most dire situation possible—being hunted by his younger sister, the ruthless and relentless Azula,[46] while attempting to survive[47] as a penniless fugitive in the Earth Kingdom.[48] Apart from his ever-supportive uncle, Zuko had nothing. At first, he lashed out and turned to robbery,[49] even stealing from those who were kind to him.[47] After some time, however, partially in thanks to a talk from Iroh, he gained a more reasonable outlook. Theft was still necessary from time to time, but he refused to steal from needy people or people who showed him kindness. He defended an Earth Kingdom village against a group of thugs who terrorized its people.[9] He became more patient, kind, precise, and calculating; said traits necessary to evade Azula's pursuit while staying incognito from local authorities. He set Aang's pet bison and primary mode of transportation, Appa, free from Dai Li captivity at Iroh's suggestion.[43] These traits became dominant after Zuko's fever dreams and hallucinations,[50] as afterward he displayed an optimistic attitude toward life and the world.[51] However, Azula successfully manipulated his desire for love and approval from his father, convincing him to betray Iroh and become her ally.[1] He continued to insist that he had truly changed, but felt conflicted about his choices afterward, uncomfortable with his betrayal of Iroh, a father figure to him. After his return to the Fire Nation, Zuko thought he had everything he ever wanted: a position of honor, respect, and his father's love. However, he still felt angry and confused. His triumph was nothing like he imagined it would be. His temper went out of control; he became suspicious of Mai and got into fights with several people. Later, he stated he was angry with himself, saying he did not know right from wrong.[52] He received a letter telling him his great-grandfather's death would reveal his destiny. He found Sozin's last testament and learned of his history with Avatar Roku. Assuming the letter was sent by his uncle, he visited him in prison, demanding to know the message's meaning. Iroh explained Avatar Roku was his mother's grandfather, and Zuko's inner conflict was part of the legacy of his forefathers' conflict. Iroh presented him with the Crown Prince headpiece, an ancient royal artifact, traditionally worn by the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation and given to Roku by Sozin in their youth.[53] Zuko became upset when he was not informed of a war meeting his sister was invited to, and showed happiness when a servant later came and asked him to head to the war room, as Ozai would not start the meeting without him. He told Mai he found himself unhappy, even when his father treated him as the perfect son. He said during the meeting, he had acted the perfect prince, the son his father had always wanted, but he was not being himself.[54] During the events of Day of Black Sun, Zuko realized it was his duty as the heir to the Fire Nation throne to restore peace to the world by joining the Avatar and fighting his father's (and forefathers') tyrannical regime. His zeal and resolve resurfaced in an entirely different direction. He resolved to confront his father and his many evils. He revealed in a discourse his banishment made him a firsthand witness to the misery and pain the Fire Nation has inflicted on the World. He discovered sharing the Fire Nation's greatness had nothing to do with the war – only fired by a ruthless desire for power. He swore to his father he will do everything in his power to see his defeat. He attempted to free Iroh from prison, but when he escaped by himself, Zuko followed Aang and the others as they fled to the Western Air Temple.[40] While at the Western Air Temple, Zuko showed a complete change in personality. After a flashback of his banishment, he was regretful about his former disrespect and ruthlessness. For the first time, he showed a comical side to his personality while practicing a speech to a badgerfrog. After questioning what Iroh and Azula would do, he tried impersonating them. He later admitted his wrongdoings to Team Avatar and apologized for the things he did. Out of resentment, his request to join them was initially rejected; he humbled himself and offered himself up as a prisoner—a stark contrast to the proud young man shown at the beginning of the series. Rather than trying to capture the Avatar for the Fire Nation's benefit, Zuko joined him to end their tyranny. He even defended him from the assassin he hired to kill the Avatar, signifying his genuine loyalty to the team. He realized his father could never restore his honor, and he had to restore it himself. He was happy when the Avatar finally accepted him as his firebending teacher and group member.[10] Though he still had some issues to work through, he was far more composed and receptive. Since coming to terms with his own true feelings, he was more laid-back and empathetic, though remained strict and uptight when training Aang. After joining the group he smiled a lot more than usual, even when jokes were made at his expense,[6] and he seemed very happy as Fire Lord during a break in his uncle's tea shop.[7] Nonetheless, he was one of the more serious members of the group; whenever a situation got worse, such as when Sozin's Comet was near and when Aang went missing, Zuko did not put up with any antics or mistakes. At the start of his reign as Fire Lord, Zuko was assertive of having the Fire Nation pay for its crimes and having its colonies disbanded. However, after viewing the situation at Yu Dao and how the lives of Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom citizens had deeply intertwined themselves, Zuko became conflicted about his duties, and after being called a coward by Mayor Morishita, he sided with his people, devoting himself to protecting them and their way of life, withdrawing his support of the Harmony Restoration Movement and even fighting his friends, Katara and Avatar Aang, because of this. During this time, Zuko developed night-terrors, chronic insomnia, and a somewhat paranoid attitude. This would have increased further when he discovered that (at least some of) the assassins attempting to take his life were his own unhappy people, as he cared so much for his country. Zuko eventually became so desperate and conflicted over the duties and pressures of being Fire Lord that he turned to his imprisoned father Ozai for advice on how to deal with the pressures of the title.[12] Despite this, he continued to deny Ozai's claims that a Fire Lord's decisions were right by default. However, when being informed of the Earth Kingdom's impending attack, he begrudgingly admitted to himself that his father was right and prepared himself to go to war again.[18] Eventually, Zuko came to realize that his emotional instability over his position as Fire Lord was not caused by the pressures of being a ruler or by the choices he made for Yu Dao, but due to his fear of ultimately becoming the same tyrant as his father was. However, he eventually came to terms with the fact that there was a side to himself and his personality that he could not understand.[23] After an Earth Kingdom professor pointed out the similarities between governing a nation and taking care of a family, Zuko began doubting his own qualities as a leader again as his family was completely broken and a large part was due to his actions. However, he did show remorse and the will to fix past mistakes by trying to mend the rifts between his family. He freed Azula from the mental institution and asked for her help in his search for their mother, even allowing her to travel unbound and with dignity. After a conversation with Sokka about siblings, the latter noted how, despite their bickering, he and Katara were family and as an older brother, he would always look after her. Inspired by those words, Zuko, who never truly attempted to connect with his younger sister, Azula, tried to do the same.[24] During the search for his mother, and upon finding out that Ozai may not be his legitimate father, he realized that he might not be the true heir to the throne. Despite knowing that he must stay Fire Lord, Zuko felt the most hopeful and relieved in the group upon hearing the news. He believed that he could start anew and "gallivant" around the world helping people, as Azula remarked, much to Aang's dissatisfaction; he believed that Zuko must stay as the leader of his nation to continue ushering a new era of love and peace.[16] In his old age, Zuko displayed a more calm and wise demeanor,[33] as well as a strong sense of protecting his family and the Avatar.[29] While growing up in the Fire Nation, Zuko showed no extraordinary skill in firebending. In his teen years, however, his ability began to develop significantly under his Uncle Iroh's tutelage, most noticeably during the last year of the Hundred Year War. He became able to fight on par with much more experienced firebenders, showing himself to be a late bloomer. Having continuously refined his skills, he has reached the point of becoming a firebending master, but despite his skill and fast development as a firebender, he has noted on more than one occasion that he is not as skilled or as powerful as his younger sister, Azula. As a child, Zuko could only create small bursts of flame and was by no means focused or controlled in his bending,[9] but by the time he was thirteen, he was confident enough in his abilities to readily accept a challenge of Agni Kai against General Bujing.[20] Around the time of Aang's discovery at the South Pole, Zuko was still learning the basics from Iroh yet was skilled enough to momentarily knock Aang off his ship, but he was defeated when Aang went into the Avatar State.[55] He utilized what he had been taught to defeat Zhao, an older and more experienced master firebender.[21] Throughout his pursuit of Aang, he demonstrated his skill often; he defeated multiple foes on two occasions.[45][56] Later, his skill grew. He fared well in a duel against Aang, delivering multiple fire blasts for a sustained period without tiring, but was defeated when he was paralyzed by June's confused shirshu.[57] He created a shield of fire to protect himself from a massive explosion on his ship.[58] During the Siege of the North, he fought Katara while the moon was nearly full. He held his own against her while she was strengthened by the moon, but needed the power of the sun to gain the upper hand and defeat her with one fire blast.[59] He also landed a decisive victory in a rematch against Zhao.[41] After the Siege of the North, Zuko's firebending became more advanced and powerful. At first, he was unable to land any blows against Azula, and was defeated rather easily.[46] He fought somewhat better during the Confrontation at Tu Zin; in a three-way battle with Azula and Aang, he traded several fire blasts with his sister and kept the Avatar on the defensive.[60] As his travels in the Earth Kingdom continued, however, he learned more advanced firebending techniques from Iroh, such as lightning redirection, becoming more efficient and refined.[61] During a battle with the Rough Rhinos, he sent a small bolt of fire through Vachir's bow, breaking the string.[62] He demonstrated the ability to fire multiple small blasts through two fingers, rather than his whole fist.[63] During the battle in the Crystal Catacombs, he demonstrated how far his prowess had grown. His fire blasts were more powerful, and he charged his attacks before releasing them, creating enormous blasts of fire. He also demonstrated the ability to create two fire-whips. He battled evenly with Aang, even though he had skillfully used airbending and earthbending. After switching opponents with Azula, he battled evenly with Katara, a waterbending master who had the upper hand against Azula.[1] Little was seen of Zuko's firebending after he returned to the Fire Nation; however, he was confident enough in his abilities that he offered to teach Aang. He utilized a wall of flame to stop an attack from Combustion Man, and was capable of dodging many of Toph's rocks which she hurled at him, though her earthbending was impeded due to Zuko accidentally burning her feet.[10] Later, he temporarily lost his firebending from a corresponding lack of rage, the former source of his power. In order to reconnect with the original source of firebending, he and Aang traveled to the ancient city of the Sun Warriors together. There, Zuko learned "The Dancing Dragon", an ancient firebending form that he performed alongside Aang. Learning this form appeared to have influenced his style of firebending to be more fluid, creating a more dancelike form as opposed to the rigid, militaristic forms commonly used by Fire Nation soldiers. He was also challenged by the Tribesmen to carry a piece of the Eternal Flame all the way up to the cave of the masters. Zuko and Aang performed their newly learned technique in unison with the dragons, who engulfed them in a spiral of multi-colored flames. After viewing this, Zuko found a new source of power in reverence for fire's power as a source of life and energy: "the sun inside you".[6] His stylistic differences and skill are demonstrated at the Boiling Rock where he briefly battled against Azula alongside Sokka. During the fight, he deflected many of Azula's fire blasts with only his arms or his own fire, and traded fire balls with her.[64] He later faced Azula again and dueled her evenly for several minutes. He fired several large and powerful fire blasts, deflecting many of her attacks.[65] Later, he attacked Aang with powerful fire blasts to make him fight back. When he chased him into Ozai's old family vacation home, Zuko created several lashes of fire to envelop his surroundings and augmented them to the shape of the hallway Aang was running through.[66] Furthermore, he used his firebending in conjunction with his broadswords,[9] demonstrated use of fire daggers,[46] and limited use of breath of fire.[59][67] During his training with Iroh, Zuko attempted to learn how to create lightning. His inner turmoil, however, rendered him unable to achieve the required peace of mind, and his attempts to produce lightning would only explode in his face. Instead, Iroh taught him how to absorb and redirect lightning.[61] He later employed this technique against his father[40] and Azula to protect Katara.[68] In the latter engagement, Zuko redirected the blast in an improper stance, as he had jumped into the lightning's path, and so failed to redirect it completely and resulted in serious injury. Though he seems to have overcome his inner turmoil, he does not create lightning for the remainder of the series. With the power of Sozin's Comet, Zuko's firebending was tremendously enhanced. He fought Azula one final time in an Agni Kai, unleashing extremely powerful sheets of flame. This time he held the upper hand, not showing any visible strain in exchanging and blocking Azula's attacks while she was pushed toward exhaustion and increasing mental instability. He displayed several incredibly powerful techniques: blocking an enormous stream of fire with a short fire-blast, spreading to take the shape of a wall and split the stream, unleashing an enormous charged-blast, which Azula was unable to block, forcing her to dodge, propelling himself into the air, charging his fire and sending down a fire attack as he came. His final attack was a fire tornado he created with his feet while spinning, knocking Azula off her feet.[68] After the War and assuming the mantle of Fire Lord, Zuko's firebending remained as sharp as before and under strict control, despite the mental and emotional turmoils he was struggling with due to his new position. He evaded several attempts on his life, particularly the attempt of Kori Morishita, an earthbender and skilled weapons user, whom he disabled in a matter of minutes. During the battle for Yu Dao, Zuko's skills were again on display as he managed to single-handedly overwhelm a large number of Earth Kingdom soldiers with minimal effort and stand on equal footing against General How.[23] The flames he produced were also hot enough to instantly melt metal chains.[24] He handled Azula quite well during their fire fights throughout the search for their mother, blocking her fire blasts and defending his friends simultaneously, especially during her psychotic episodes.[16] At the age of 88, Zuko still proved to be a capable fighter, although less agile.[32] Aside from his bending, Zuko also developed masterful skill in swordsmanship, and he specialized in dual wielding swordplay, using a set of dao blades, skills he gained after being trained by the sword master Piandao.[19] He would use these skills as his primary tactics whenever he was in his Blue Spirit disguise,[49][69] unable to firebend, or when he needed to fight but also needed to conceal his firebending.[9] He was able to defeat multiple foes using only his swords, including experienced firebending soldiers.[69] He also dueled evenly with Jet and his dual hook swords until the fight was broken up by the Dai Li.[70] Zuko was able to defeat several Earth Kingdom soldiers with minimal effort by employing his swordsmanship skills in combination with unarmed combat and, in the same confrontation, demonstrated the ability to combine his sword skills with his firebending, allowing him to deliver more powerful and destructive attacks.[9] His skill was such that his father, Fire Lord Ozai, opted not to face him during an eclipse, when neither of them could firebend.[40] He also defeated Sokka, a very proficient swordsman in his own right and a fellow student of Piandao, with ease in multiple sparring matches. He also had some experience with knives, being able to pierce a small object, like a horn, from a distance.[69] In addition to his firebending and swordsmanship skills, Zuko is highly skilled in unarmed combat, able to break apart oncoming spears with his hands and legs,[42] and disarm, subdue or defeat opponents. Zuko was able to defeat several armed Earth Kingdom soldiers in rapid succession. Zuko is very physically capable, able to almost nonchalantly send a person flying with a single hand and smash through iron shackles with a single kick. He is also quite fast and agile, able to perform great acrobatic feats, such as running across walls,[6] doing mid-air twirls, scaling vertical faces with great efficiency and climbing speed, and jumping large distances to avoid enemy attacks with noticeable agility and free-running skills.[10] Zuko is stealthy and skilled in the art of infiltration, able to sneak into heavily-defended fortresses and conceal himself effectively for long periods of time.[59][65][69] His skills served him well while he was disguised as the Blue Spirit. Zuko is also a skilled tracker; he was able to track the airborne Avatar all across the world, something that his friends later acknowledged in their search for a missing Aang. While not as naturally adept at strategy and academics as his sister, Zuko is quite intelligent. Throughout his travels, he proved himself to be a skilled strategist, able to exploit any situation to his advantage. For example, Zuko used his ship's damages as a smokescreen to conceal his movements from Zhao.[71] He is also able to form alliances with people with special skills, such as June,[57] and use them to his advantage.[72] As he matured, Zuko developed greater strategic skills and foresight, planning ahead to avoid landing himself in compromising predicaments. When he and Aang needed to enter a specific room in the Sun Warrior ruins, Zuko was able to outsmart the celestial calendar by using his dual dao swords to reflect the sun's rays on the sunstone at the correct angle, activating the mechanism to open the doors.[6] He also displayed good military, organizational, and leadership skills when he became Fire Lord, which he demonstrated when he re-organized the Fire Nation Army into a more compact and effective force and later commanded it in the battle for Yu Dao. As a leader, Zuko has also displayed charisma and good public speaking. His speech to redeem the name of the Fire Nation at his coronation was warmly embraced, not only by his own people, but by people of the other nations as well.[7] Despite a very tumultuous start, Zuko eventually came to be regarded as an excellent, benevolent Fire Lord, with his actions in helping create Republic City being recognized for many years.

Luffy: Gomu Gomu no Pistol!

Hino: (wearing a red Phantom Lord symbol with a sun on her left ankle) (blocks)

Luffy: Hey!

Hino Akane (日野 あかね Hino Akane?) is one of the main Cures in Smile Pretty Cure!. An unusually passionate girl, she is able to get into any mood easily, and loves to make others laugh. Her family runs an okonomiyaki restaurant, and she often helps out there. In school, she is part of the volleyball team. She was born in Osaka and thus speaks in the Kansai dialect, like Tarte from Fresh Pretty Cure!. Her alter ego is Cure Sunny (キュアサニー Kyua Sanī?). She controls the power of Fire. Being born and raised in Osaka, Akane speaks in the Kansai dialect, and refers to herself as "uchi" instead of the usual "watashi". Her catchphrase is "aka~n", the Kansai equivalent of "dame da" or "This won't do". She is also fond of saying "uchi no deban ya!" or "It's my turn now!". She possesses a boyish personality, often reflected in the way she stands or sits. However, she seems to love cute things, and has an especially soft spot for 07 Akane is a passionate girl who loves making others laugh. The first impression she gives is that of the class jokester, always full of puns and jokes to make her classmates laugh. As such, she appears to be generally popular and well-liked. Her friends see her as an interesting girl who always manages to make them laugh. She has a habit of speaking her mind, which can get a little out of hand sometimes, such as when she introduced Nao, Reika and Yayoi to Miyuki as being a "female gang leader", "Miss Popular" and "crybaby" respectively, causing visible discomfort to the three. SmPC01 Yayoi, with her crybaby personality and fascination with superheroes, is often the target of Akane's jokes. However, there does not seem to be any ill meaning behind the teasing, and the other girls seldom take offence. Despite all the teasing, Akane is extremely loyal to her friends. She also has a tendency to act before she thinks. For example, when she witnessed Cure Happy being defeated by an Akanbe, she remembered how Miyuki had helped her out, and immediately went to help Happy even though she had no chance of winning against the Akanbe. Her strong wish to help her friend earned her the Smile Pact and allowed her to transform into Cure Sunny. SmPC02 With regards to being Pretty Cure, Akane was initially against the idea, turning down Miyuki's bold invitation. When she did become a Cure, she seems quite cool about the whole idea, ready to do her best in battle, though not overwhelmingly enthusiastic like Miyuki or Yayoi. Similar to Nao, she does not understand why Miyuki and Yayoi are so hyped up about being "superheroes", and gave Miyuki a cool reception when she insisted on the group coming up with a signature phrase. SmPC06 Ironically, though she loves to make puns, she was initially embarrassed by the ones made in her own Cure introductory speech. In terms of sports, Akane is excellent at volleyball, easily beating her classmates in a friendly match. She aims to become the ace attacker of the school volleyball team, and comes down hard on herself when she is unable to perform well. She is also an independent girl, as she told Miyuki that she does not normally allow others to help her out, but gave Miyuki a chance to help her with volleyball training due to her enthusiasm and willingness. She can also be extremely focused, as she turned down Miyuki's offer to become Pretty Cure (or "kiripura" as she mistakenly calls it) as she wanted to focus on her volleyball training. SmPC02 Akane's family runs an okonomiyaki restaurant, and it is probable that Akane enjoys cooking. Cure Sunny (キュアサニー Kyua Sanī?) is Akane's Pretty Cure alter ego. Cure Sunny has the power of Fire. Out of the 5 Smile! Cures, Sunny has the most physical strength, she can even make earthquake with her punch, hike the giant boulders, and she has power to lift up Akanbe monsters single-handedly and fling them a fair distance away.

Bo-bobo: Super Fist of the Nosehair: Triple Nosehair Threat!

Totomaro: Heatmor, use Fire Spin.

Heatmor: Fire Spin!

Croconaw: Water Gun!

Bo-bobo: Alright, Croconaw!

Croconaw: (chuckling)

Charmeleon: Now, what?!

Bloom: We can't use our fire because he always gain control.

Mai: Yeah!

Totomaro: Hmph. It seems that Jupiter is almost fully charge.

Everyone: Uh-oh!


	24. Manly Elfman VS Gentleman Sol

Episode 24: Manly Elfman VS. Gentleman Sol

Natsu: (growls)

Totomaro: (laughing) You can't defeat us!

Kimiko: Our power is equaled to yours.

Luffy: We'll defeat you no matter what!

Stella: Oh, yeah?! Magic Winx: Enchantix! (transforms into Enchantix)

Her Enchantix outfit is an orange tank top with blue midriff straps and an orange and pink mini skirt. Her gloves are translucent pink that go to her upper arm. Her wings are large and butterfly-shaped, orange in color with an undertone of shades of blue, yellow, and pink. Small gems dangle off the ends. Her pigtails are now styled higher upon her head, her hair grows in length and earn a few bleach-blond highlights. She has also discarded her orange colored boots and dons strappy barefoot sandals connected by a sideways crescent button. She wears a turquoise colored tiara upon her head. Her fairy dust bottle is a yellow diamond surrounded by two orange stars with the outer one having jewels on it. Stella was the second Winx Club member to obtain her Enchantix.

Bloom: Stella! I don't want to fight you!

Stella: Solar Blast!

Solar Blast is an Enchantix attack spell used by Stella. She launches a large orange ball of energy, which explodes in contact.

Bloom: Fire Shield!

Stella: Aw... You block it! Unfair!

Rin: (Precure form) The powerful flame of a young girl's pure heart, take this! Pretty Cure Rouge Fire!

Rouge Fire (ルージュファイアー Rūju Faiā?) is Cure Rouge's first attack in Yes! Pretty Cure 5. The butterfly mark on the back of her hand bursts into flames and creates a butterfly-shaped mass of energy. She then thrusts her hand forward and launches it at the enemy.

Magby: (wearing an orange Phantom Lord symbol necklace) Flame Burst!

Goku: (jumps) (punching Rin)

Rin: (blocking)

Luffy: Gomu Gomu no Rocket!

Hikaru: (dodges)

Bo-bobo: Hey!

Croconaw: They're strong!

Totomaro: We are.

Heatmor: You can't beat us.

Together: (laughing)

Everyone: (growls)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: (punching Totomaro)

Totomaro: Huh?

Natsu: If we can't use fire,...

Charmeleon: Than, we'll use melee attacks! Scratch!

Heatmor: Hmph! (dodges)

Totomaro: Now, Rainbow Fire: Orange Fire!

Orange Fire (橙の炎, オレンジファイア, Orenji Faia) is a Rainbow Fire Magic Spell. The user creates some orange-colored fire with stench abilities. This spell was mainly use to render the target immobile.[1] In the anime, Totomaru stated that the scent came from a dirty mop submerged in expired milk.[2]

Natsu: Okay!

Charmeleon: We're ready!

Everyone: Huh?! (screams)

Natsu: It stinks!

Charmeleon: Yeah!

Luffy: So smelly!

Goku: This isn't fair!

Bo-bobo: Don Patch! Jelly Jiggler!

Croconaw: Protect us!

Don Patch: Ew!

FarFetch'd: Disgusting!

Stella: I know it smells bad!

Kimiko: Just hold your nose!

Blaze: Yeah...

Jelly: This smells like stinky cheese!

Goodra: Yeah! Make it stop!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: I got an idea!

Amaterasu: (wearing a red (with white stripes) Phantom Lord symbol as a collar) What kind of plan do you have in your head?

Amaterasu (「天照」?; lit. "heaven's illumination"[1][2]) is the main protagonist of Ōkami. She is also known by villagers of Kamiki Village in her past life as the dreaded Shiranui. She is nicknamed as Ammako by Ishaku and later Issun in the original Japanese version of Ōkami[3], or Ammy in the localized game[3]. Amaterasu is the Sun Goddess to all of Nippon and mother to Chibiterasu. Amaterasu is known for being quiet, mature, kind, and gentle always aiding those in need, but also unafraid to show her opinion. For example, when Mr. Orange talks to her after drinking his sake, Amaterasu looks away and breathes, implying he has bad breath. She is also very intelligent, as when she encounters Rao at Queen Himiko's throne room, she figures out she is the demon lord Ninetails. Amaterasu is apparently offended quite easily, shown when Mr. Orange says she doesn't look very smart, as well as Issun saying that "Ammy gets kinda sensitive about her flaws!". According to Mrs. Orange, Amaterasu is quite fond of her cherry cakes. She also has a low attention span, which results in her falling asleep if someone explains something for too long or if she already knows what is being explained. In the game, Amaterasu takes the shape of a white wolf with crimson markings across her body, a tail shaped like a calligraphy brush (which is how the Celestial Brush is used) and a Divine Instrument floating above her back. Only particular beings, such as Issun, all other Gods and spirits, and presumably most animals and demons can see her true form. Also, humans with a strong belief in the gods can see her markings and instrument. When Amaterasu's ink pots are empty, she will temporarily revert to a plain white wolf. This is how most people see Amaterasu. As Shiranui, her red markings were more pronounced and she had a long mane of white fur. These features are absent for the duration of the game due to Amaterasu's weakened state, but are restored for the final battle against Yami after Issun creates a swell of faith in the people of Nippon with his painting. Strangely, whenever Amaterasu absorbs a new Celestial Brush Technique the mane of fur briefly appears around her. It also appears briefly when she gains new Divine Instruments (but only if they are gained after beating bosses) except with a gold-orange coloration. This could represent Amaterasu's powers returning to their former strength. In Ōkamiden, Amaterasu is confirmed to be female, as multiple characters, such as Issun, refer to Amaterasu as Chibiterasu's "mother". In the multiple history scrolls located throughout the game, Issun, who primarily wrote them, also explicitly refers to Amaterasu as a female. It also confirms that she uses her tail to wield Celestial Brush powers (mentioned once by Issun in dialogue with Chibiterasu). Amaterasu can swim but only for a short amount of time. This was most apparent when she tried to escape the Water Dragon's attack after exploring the Sunken Ship. Amaterasu's original ability, Sunrise brings out the sun when a circle is drawn in the sky, changing night into day. It is also used in the final battle with Yami, breaking his darkness and power. Several statistics are commonly displayed on the game screen in different situations, such as Solar Energy, Astral Pouch, Ink Pots, Yen, and Godhood. Aside from Godhood, these attributes can be upgraded on a sub-menu of the Fan Menu. The number or capacity of these attributes can be increased by injecting them with Praise. If the appropriate amount of Praise is injected the attribute will move up a level, the amount of Praise required to level-up increases each time. Once all Amaterasu's attributes are at their highest level, Praise can no longer be injected and will instead be converted to Yen. Amaterasu's state of health. She can increase her potential amount of Solar Energy based on the amount of Praise she has received, or by finding Sun Fragments. After being injured, she will slowly heal by herself; this can be accelerated by consuming Holy Bones or by using the Wood Mat or walking into certain springs. If she completely runs out of Solar Energy, she will die, although a full Astral Pouch can bring her back to life. Amaterasu's relative immortality. Each Astral Pouch, if full, can automatically return Amaterasu to life with her full complement of Solar Energy. She can obtain additional pouches if she has received sufficient Praise. Pouches can be gradually filled up by Amaterasu eating food, or instantly and completely filled by using a Golden Peach. However, unlike the Astral Pouch itself, the Golden Peach does not automatically activate and must be specifically selected and used from her inventory to refill the pouch. Otherwise, she can easily die with an empty Astral Pouch even if she has multiple Golden Peaches in her possession. 4 is the maximum number of Astral Pouches available. Amaterasu's overall strength for using Celestial Brush techniques. Each technique uses a certain amount of ink; if she completely runs out of ink, not only does she lose her ability to use the Celestial Brush, but her normal weapon use is also compromised. She can increase her potential number of Ink Pots with sufficient Praise. A Golden Ink Pot speeds up her rate of ink regeneration. An Inkfinity Stone makes it impossible for her to run out of ink while its effects last. Amaterasu's available money to pay for items or learning Dojo Techniques. While the yen themselves are gradually accumulated from various sources, her money pouch has a limited capacity; once it is filled, any additional yen simply disappear. She can increase the capacity of the money pouch with sufficient Praise, up to ten digits in money stored. Amaterasu's defensive strength. Allows her to absorb a certain number of attacks without suffering real damage. It is gained or lost by her powers in battle and skill in avoiding accidents. Amaterasu is one of the playable characters of Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds and Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, alongside many other characters of Capcom's roster of fighters. She is one of the most versatile fighters in the game; with her playstyle in any situation: rushdown, keepaway, runaway, beatdown; she also has one of the best assists in the game. Much of the game's keepaway doesn't work on her, because she can simply crouch underneath any threat. Players looking for a jack of all trades, or a master of all trades character will be at home with Amaterasu, so long as they can handle having a very low amount of health (800,000 HP). When used as a rushdown character, Amaterasu can use her high speed and small hit-box to close with the opponent and unleash fast combos. She also works well at range with her Devout Beads, as they give her long reach, quick, low-damage combinations, and lock the opponent into a standstill, allowing one to chain into a with other attacks. Using her Tundra Beads also povides some lockdown and anti-air game.

Natsu: Flames of Emotion!

Totomaro: Huh?!

Heatmor: What's wrong?!

Totomaro: I can't control this one!

Kimiko: What?!

Natsu: Now, I'll defeat you! (attacking Totomaro)

Totomaro: (screams)

Charmeleon: And Dragon Rage!

Heatmor: (screams) (fainted)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

The Phantom Lord marks disappears.

Natsu's Team: We won!

Charmeleon: Huh?! (evolving)

Charizard: Charizard!

Charizard is a draconic, bipedal Pokémon. It is primarily orange with a cream underside from the chest to the tip of its tail, which burns with a sizable flame. Charizard has a long neck, small blue eyes, raised nostrils, and two blunt horns protruding from the back of its rectangular head. There are two fangs visible in the upper jaw when its mouth is closed. Two large wings with teal undersides sprout from its back, and a horn-like appendage juts out from the third joint of each wing. Charizard's arms are short and skinny compared to its robust belly, and each limb has three white claws. It has stocky legs and cream-colored soles under its feet. As Mega Charizard X, its body and legs appear more physically fit, though its arms remain thin. Its skin turns black with a sky blue underside extending from the lower jaw to the tip of the tail. Two spikes with blue tips curve upward from the front and back of each shoulder, while the tips of its horns sharpen, turn blue, and curve slightly upward. Its brow and claws are larger, its snout is shorter, and its eyes are now red with white pupils. It has two small, fin-like spikes under each horn and two more down its lower neck. The lower trims of its wings are divided into large, rounded points and each third joint is adorned with a claw-like spike. Mega Charizard X breathes blue flames out the sides of its mouth, and the flame on its tail now burns blue with increased heat.[1] When Mega Evolved as Mega Charizard Y, this Pokémon becomes more sleek and expansive in appearance, but retains its normal coloration. However, it now has white pupils. It has three pointed horns on the back of its head, the middle of which is longer. Its shorter snout has larger fangs and a ridge on the nose. Its neck is shorter and its hands are much smaller, but its torso and legs are longer. Small wings develop on its wrists, while the ones on its back become larger and now have ragged edges. The back of its tail has a large thorn at the base and three smaller ones near the tip, which now burns with a longer flame. Mega Charizard Y is said to have incredible flying prowess, being able to reach incredible heights.[1] This Pokémon flies in search of powerful opponents to battle, and its fire will burn hotter as it gains experience. Its fiery breath is capable of melting boulders, massive glaciers, and has been known to accidentally cause forest fires. Charizard typically inhabit mountains and valleys. The anime has shown that only a weak Charizard would show off its power, and that a group of Charizard resides in the Charicific Valley in Johto.

Pokedex: Charizard, the Flame Pokémon. Charizard is a Flying and Fire-type. When competing in intense battles, Charizard's flame becomes more intense as well.

Natsu: You evolve into Charizard!

Charizard: Awesome!

Natsu: Now, you look badass!

Charizard: I do!

Stella: What happened?!

Bloom: You were hypnotize.

Blaze: We were hypnotize?

Goku: Yeah!

Stella: We're really sorry!

Kimiko: We didn't mean to!

Luffy: It's okay!

Happy: We forgive you!

Amaterasu: That's good.

Hikaru: Right!

Hino: Also, for defeating Totomaro and Heatmor, we'll give you the Flame Badge.

Natsu: Alright!

Charizard: The Flame Badge!

Hikaru: And his Legendary Pokemon, Moltres.

Natsu: Moltres?!

Charizard: Alright!

Natsu: We got a Moltres!

Happy: Congratulations, Natsu!

Natsu: Thanks!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Hiccup: Natsu!

Natsu: Huh?!

Hiccup: Look over there!

Kimiko: (gasps)

Blaze: You destroy the Lacrima!

Amaterasu: Which means it'll don't work anymore.

Natsu: So, we'll have some time for a counterattack!

Charizard: Perfect!

_Outside... _

Rainbow: Look!

Shuckle: Lacrima is destroy!

AppleJack: Now, we'll have some time for a counterattack!

Herdier: Right!

Everyone: Let's go! (fighting Shade)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Shade: (retreating)

Rainbow: That's right!

AppleJack: Run away!

Rouge: And don't come back!

Pamela: Guys?!

Morrigan: What's wrong?

Carrie: Maybe you should look up.

Everyone: Huh?!

The ground is shaking.

Everyone (outside): (screams)

Rarity: What's happening?!

AppleJack: The grounds' shaking!

Rouge: Look up!

Everyone: Huh?!

Cana: Impossible!

Furret: The guild is moving!

Chun-Li: This isn't good.

AppleJack: Yeah!

Amy: (wearing a pink Fairy Tail symbol on her dress) But, the others are still inside.

Palutena: (wearing a light green Fairy Tail symbol on her left breast) Can they survive in there?

Woobat: I hope so!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone (inside): Woah!

Stella: The guild is moving!

Blaze: This must be Jose's doing!

Kimiko: Well, we need to defeat the Element 4 now!

Natsu: (groans)

Amaterasu: What's wrong?!

Natsu: Motion sickness... kicking in...

Charizard: This is bad. He can't fight during motion sickness!

Totomaro: (stands up) (chuckling)

Everyone: Huh?!

Hino: You're alive?!

Totomaro: Yes. You have defeated my Heatmor. But, I have another one. Emboar!

Emboar: Emboar!

Emboar are bulky, bipedal Pokémon with pig-like features. It has a red nose, large bushy black eyebrows, and two tusks protruding from its lower jaw. Constantly burning flames cover the front of its neck and shoulders. It has shorts legs and thick arms, the arms have orange upper portions while the legs have red upper portions. The all limbs have black lower portions with thin yellow lines where the upper and lower colors meet. These lines are straight on the arms and spiked on the legs. The arms have red lines around the wrists and tufts of fur on the elbows. The hands are tipped with three claws, while the feet have two claws. A large, dark horizontal stripe on the chest of Emboar has swirled yellow markings. Its small tail ends in a tuft of hair. Using the wreath of flames on its neck and shoulders, Emboar will set its hands on fire. It uses its power and speed to master fighting moves. It can also unleash powerful blasts of fire using only its nose and cloak its body in fire to use its signature move, Heat Crash.

Pokedex: Emboar, the Mega Fire Pig Pokemon and the evolve form of Pignite. It can throw a fire punch by setting its fists on fire with its fiery chin. It cares deeply about its friends.

Charizard: Another Fire-type?!

Totomaro: Yes. You see, I'm known as the Fire Master.

Emboar: That means that he's an expert on all Fire-types!

Totomaro: And I'll use every last strength I have. (charging)

Gray: Ice-Make!

Totomaro and Emboar: (screams) (frozen)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Elsa: Is everyone okay?

Everyone: Yeah!

Toshiro: Elfman! Aggron!

Elfman: Right! Aggron, Mega Evolve! (punching)

Aggron: (Mega Evolve form) Metal Claw!

Buttercup: Gravitation Drive!

Totomaro and Emboar fly away.

Elfman: Great job!

Aggron: (normal) Right!

_Outside... _

Twilight: Uh-oh.

Spike: Those robots are completing the Magic Circle!

Axew: We got to do something!

_Inside... _

Kimiko: Now, we need to find its power source!

Everyone: Right!

Snow: We'll split up and look for that power source!

Everyone: Okay! (splits up)

_In Fairy Tail... _

Mirajane: Lopunny, how long is the Magic Circle?

Lopunny: About 10 minutes!

Mirajane: (growls)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bouquet: Hey, Mirajane and Lopunny!

Mirajane: Yes?

Noctowl: We need to inform you that Gray, Beartic, Elfman, Aggron, and the others are inside the guild.

Lopunny: That worries us.

Cana: Don't worry.

Furret: Elfman is a Fairy Tail Mage, too. He has Aggron at his side!

Mirajane: I know that.

Lopunny: But, that doesn't help.

Cana: (sighs) After the loss we suffered, they tried to move forward.

Mirajane: We want to move forward, too...

Lopunny: But, we'll give up to Jose in our form.

Furret: I hope this works...

Cana: Right...

Bouquet: Be careful!

Mirajane: Hey!

Jose: Huh?

Lopunny: We're Lucy Heartfilia and Gardevoir!

Mirajane: We'll give up to you!

Seviper: You're not Lucy and Gardevoir.

Jose: You're pretending to be them.

Mirajane: (sighs) (thinking) We can't do anything...

Lopunny: (thinking) We're weak...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Elfman: (screams) You!

Sol: Hello. You must be Monsieur Elfman and Aggron.

Toph: I'm Toph and you look pretty strong!

Clay: And Clay! Nice to meet ya'!

Aggron: We're here to challenge you!

Sol: Of course. But, you need to you to know is that I'm an Ground and Rock Master.

Regirock: Also, if you defeat us, we'll give the Earth badge and a Legendary Pokemon. Got it?

Elfman: Got it!

Aggron: Let's began!

Everyone: Right!

_Outside..._

Jose: Honchkrow, come out.

Honchkrow: Honchkrow!

Bowser: Skarmory, snatched Mirajane!

Skarmory: Right! (flies)

Mirajane: Huh?!

Honchkrow: Got you!

Mirajane: Hey! Let me go!

Lopunny: Mirajane! Hold on! I'm going to save you! Huh?!

Skarmory: No you don't! Metal Claw!

Lopunny: (screams) (fainted)

Skarmory: (grabs Lopunny) Perfect!

Rainbow: Let go! Now! (flying fast)

Skarmory: Uh-oh! Metal Claw!

Rainbow: (grunts)

Skarmory: Air Cutter!

Rainbow: (screams) (falling)

Buttercup: Rainbow Dash! (running) (grabs Rainbow Dash) Got you! (lands)

Rainbow: Thanks for saving me! (stands up)

Buttercup: You're welcome!

Shuckle: But, Mirajane and Lopunny...

Ganondorf: We'll punished you for pretending to be them.

Honchkrow: Yeah!

Mirajane: (growls) We'll never forgive you!

Jose: (chuckling)

Seviper: Now, follow us!

Mirajane: (growls)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Elfman: (punching)

Toph: (forms walls) He's strong!

Clay: Yeah!

Sol: Do you know what happened to Lisanna? (forms Lisanna staue)

Elfman: (stops)

Toph: (forms ball) (hits Elfman)

Elfman: (grunts)

Aggron: Metal Claw!

Regirock: (forms Clefable staue)

Clefable is tall, pink Pokémon with a vaguely star-shaped body. It has long, pointed ears with dark brown tips and black, oval eyes with wrinkles on either side. A curled lock of fur hangs over its forehead, much like its large, upward-curling tail. It has dark pink, three-pointed wings on its back. Its hands have three fingers each, and its feet have two clawed toes and dark pink soles. It has a long, tightly curled tail. Clefable is a timid creature that flees when it senses people approaching, and is one of the world's rarest Pokémon. Its sensitive ears can distinctly hear a pin drop from half a mile away. Because of its acute hearing, it prefers to live in quiet, mountainous areas of which they are protective. Using a bouncy gait, it is able to walk on water and sometimes appears to be flying using its small wings.

Pokedex: Clefable, an advanced form of Clefairy. These unique creatures are among the rarest Pokémon in the world.

Aggron: Huh?!

Regirock: Hammer Arm!

Aggron: (grunts)

Elfman: Full-Body Take-Over!

Sol and Regirock: (forms Lisanna and Clefable statues)

Aggron: Darn it!

Elfman: We can't fight!

Sol: Now's our chance! (punching Elfman and Aggron to the wall)

Regirock: Hammer Arm!

Toph: Good job!

Clay: Yeah!

Sol: Thank you.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Elfman: Huh?! Mirajane!

Aggron: Lopunny!

Sol: Do you want to still fight me?

Regirock: Or save your older sister and Lopunny?

Elfman: You sick bastard!

Aggron: Yeah!

Sol: (laughing) This is so amusing. Now, I'll attack you with my most powerful Magic! Merci la Vile!

Merci la Vie is an anime-only Earth Magic Spell. The user traps the target inside their own bad memories, slowly turning them into stone.[1]

Elfman: (screams)

_Flashback... _

Elfman: (crying) My parakeet...

Lisanna: Oh, Elfman. Please don't be sad.

Cleffa: Yeah.

Elfman: Please go away.

Aron: Elfman!

Elfman: Huh? Aron!

Aron: Even though you're sad about your parakeet, you still had me! Right?!

Elfman: Right! (chuckling)

Aron: (chuckling)

_Flashback Ends..._

Than, all flashbacks, including Lisanna's death and graveyard, are shown.

Amy and Buttercup: Elfman! Aggron!

Together: (gasps)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Amy: We're here!

Buttercup: Yeah! (hits Sol)

Sol: Ow.

Amy: Snap out of it!

Buttercup: Yeah! Please?!

Toph: You can't get through to them like that!

Buttercup: Why you...! (charging) (hitting Toph)

Toph: Battle time! (forming balls) (throwing balls)

Buttercup: (hitting balls (with hammer))

Clay: Wow!

Toph: He's tough!

Mirajane: (gasps) Elfman!

Lopunny: Aggron!

Elfman: (growls) Full-Body Take-Over: Beast Soul! Aggron, Mega Evolve!

Aggron: Okay! (transforming into Mega Evolve form)

Everyone: (screams)

Buttercup: Elfman!

Amy: Aggron!


	25. Episode 25: Water Vs Ice

Episode 25: Water Vs. Ice

Elfman: (as The Beast) (screams)

Everyone: Woah!

Toph: Awesome!

Clay: Yeah! Incredible!

Aggron: You'll pay!

Sol: (thinking) Uh-oh... (talking) Um... I'm very sorry, Monsieur Elfman. Please forgive us.

Regirock: Please?

Elfman: (punching Sol)

Aggron: Metal Claw!

Together: (screams) (passed out)

Buttercup: Awesome!

Amy: Good job!

Toph: Huh?!

Clay: What happened?!

Buttercup: You're back to normal!

Timburr: Yeah!

Wigglytuff: That's good!

Toph: Were we hypnotize?

Timburr: Yeah!

Clay: He'll pay!

Amy: I know!

Wigglytuff: Calm down.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mirajane: Uh-oh...

Lopunny: He's going to go crazy again!

Elfman: (hugging Mirajane and Lopunny)

Together: Huh?!

Elfman: We're sorry...

Aggron: We didn't mean to...

Mirajane: It's okay...

Lopunny: We know it was an accident...

Mirajane: You don't have to be hard on yourself.

Lopunny: Okay?!

Elfman and Aggron: (crying)

Mirajane: Don't cry.

Lopunny: Men don't show tears.

Elfman: Sorry!

Aggron: We're in a moment!

Toph: And we will like to give the Earth badge.

Clay: And Heatran!

Elfman: We did it!

Aggron: That's what a man is gonna do!

Elfman: Yeah!

Everyone: (laughing)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mirajane: Hm...

Toph: Something wrong?!

Lopunny: You know, when you defeated Sol and Regirock, the Giant's chanting speed decreased.

Buttercup: I think you're right!

Amy: It DID slow down.

Wigglytuff: What does that means?!

Mirajane: It means that the Element 4 IS the power source!

Everyone: Eh?!

Toph: You're correct!

Clay: You see, when you defeat a member of the Element 4, the Giant's chanting speed decreased.

Toph: Also, you'll get their badge and their Legendary Pokemon of the same type.

Elfman: Okay!

Aggron: Let's stop them!

Everyone: Right!

Mirajane: I hope the others are safe...

Lopunny: Right...

Mirajane: (thinking) Everyone...

Lopunny: (thinking) Please be careful...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: I have a plan!

Happy: You do?!

Charizard: Yeah! If we defeat Jose, than the battle is over!

Happy: Are you crazy?!

Natsu: Yeah!

Blaze: You can't do that!

Charizard: Why not?!

Kimiko: Because Jose is just as strong as Makarov and Donphan!

Amaterasu: And he has Seviper and Honchkrow as his partners!

Mario: But, Bowser and Skarmory are here!

Flareon: We have to defeat them!

Link: And that includes Ganondorf.

Gallade: Right...

Natsu: Anyway, there's no one to defeat!

Bloom: (sighs)

Hino: I guess we have no choice...

Hikaru: Right!

Everyone: (running)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Blaze: This is the hall!

Kimiko: Huh?!

Aira: (crying) What a cruel world...

Archeops: Right...

Zuko: Aira! Archeops!

Raimundo: Finally, you're here!

Musa: We were sitting here for hours!

Stella: Musa!

Bloom: Remember, she's hypnotized.

Stella: Right...

Kimiko: Now, bring everyone back to normal right now!

Blaze: Yeah!

Aira: You don't have to yell...

Archeop: And if you want them back, you need to defeat us.

Stella: Defeat you?!

Aira: Yes. If you do, we'll give you the Wind badge and my Legendary Pokemon.

Natsu: Okay! I already had a Moltres!

Charizard: Another one won't hurt!

Link: Let's do this!

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gray: (stands up)

Beartic: We must be in one of the sides.

Elsa: Looks like it...

Toshiro: Right...

Juvia: Drip-drop-drip, I am Juvia, one of the members of the Element 4.

Everyone: Huh?

Tsurara: It's raining!

Snow: Yeah!

Toshiro: Can you control the rain?

Juvia: Yes.

Frillish: You see, Juvia is known as the Rain Women.

Katara: So, whatever she goes, the rain follows.

Ami: Right!

Gray: Well, I'll never forgive anyone who hurts my friends.

Beartic: Right.

Shizuku: He seems serious~nano...

Shizuku is one of the major characters in the Omamori Himari manga and anime. The third girl introduced into Yuto's harem, she is a Mizuchi, a water dragon deity, who bears a grudge against Demon Slayers ever since the demise of her clan by the Jibashiri Family. She initially planned to kill Yuto before he would awaken as a Demon Slayer, but after witnessing his kindness during her fight with Himari and hearing the reason why he refuses to kill Ayakashi, she decided to live with him at his house as a live-in housekeeper and an observer, filling the Lolicon niche. Most of Shizuku's early life is unknown. She lost her entire clan when they were killed by the demon slayers of the Jibashiri Family. Ever since, she has held a grudge for all demon slayers. Shizuku takes the appearance of a small child around the age of 6 to 8, with short green hair with multiple bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face, bright red eyes, and abnormally pale skin, looking like a drowning victim just pulled out of the water. To better fit the motif, she is always seen dripping wet. Unlike Himari whose outfits are limited to kimonos and yukata, she wears various outfits throughout the series, from simple lolita dresses to even a revealing string swimsuit. Her most typical outfit is a pair of small panties and a short, skimpy nightgown that is very shear, especially when she's wet. An unusual feature is her snake-like tongue which she can extend to various lengths (which prompts Himari and Rinko to coin the nicknames "Lolita Snake" and "Loli-snake", or "Snake" for short). Shizuku has a cold-fish personality to match her appearance. Her demeanor can quickly change to a murderous grin when her desire to kill emerges. She is shown to have developed feelings for Yuuto and also tends to show signs of jealousy when another girl flirts with him. She often ends her sentences with na no (〜なの?, lit. "You know"), and her name is a homonym for a drop of water. Despite her personality, Shizuku is almost just as perverted and sex-crazed towards Yuto as Himari.

Aisha: He is, Shizuku.

Juvia: (blushes) Well, we give up.

Frillish: You win.

Everyone: Wha?!

Gray: You can't be serious!

Beartic: Yeah! C'mon!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Juvia: What is this feeling? My heart had never pound this hard before.

Frillish: Maybe is that L-O-V-E.

Juvia: Could be. But, I have no choice. Water Lock!

Everyone: (grunts)

Juvia: Uh-oh! We didn't know he's hurt! What should Juvia do?!

Omi: Calm down.

Katara: No need to be stressed.

Shizuku: Right~nano.

Gray: (growls) Ice-Make!

Gray's Team: We're free!

Juvia: (gasps) He's an Ice user!

Frillish: I never seen anything like this before.

Juvia: Yeah! (imagination) He's ice and I'm water. The chemistry works and we should love each other no matter what.

Frillish: Yeah...

Gray: Ice-Make: Lance!

Ice-Make: Lance (槍騎兵, ランス, Ransu) is an Ice-Make Spell. The user puts their fist over their palm and creates multiple lances made of ice that they direct towards their target and use to impale them.[1]

Beartic: Powder Snow!

Together: Got them!

Everyone: Huh?!

Juvia: Sorry...

Frillish: But, Juvia is made out of water.

Juvia: That means you can't hurt me.

Aisha: That's the truth! Now, Magic Winx: Sirenix! (transforming into Sirenix)

Aisha's Sirenix consists of a mermaid skin cyan halter top with the lower right section and the upper left section just right under her left breast cut out, a translucent lavender miniskirt over purple leggings with neon green stripes and matching high heeled ankle boots that are directly connected to the leggings. She has fins in the back of her calves. Her hair is styled into a ponytail thanks to a blue ponytail holder with two purple stripes, a cyan ribbon tied around her right arm and her seashell-shaped wings are cyan with a lavender border. Her nails are painted with cyan nail polish, and she wears lavender eye shadow. On land, her hair retains its original color, but with the inclusion of purple streaks. Underwater, her hair gets recolored honey blonde and has purple streaks.

Omi: Tornado Strike Water!

Omi was able to spin around in a circle continuously until he created a large tornado of water which would be used to engulf the enemy, blast the water at them, or spin towards them and attack them. Also, when he was in the Heylin side, he was able to use water and ice, both at the same time, creating giant water hands with two ice claws.

Snow: (dodging) Iced Earth!

Tsurara: (dodging) Noroi no Fubuki, Yukigeshō!

Omi: That won't have much effect! Tornado Strike Snow!

Together: (screams)

Snow: He's able to control snow?!

Tsurara: Impossible! So unfair!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Juvia: You know, you should give up on Lucy and Gardevoir.

Frillish: If you do, we'll ask our master to retreat.

Gray: No way.

Beartic: We'll never do that to our friend.

Toshiro: We'll even risk our lives to them.

Elsa: Right.

Juvia: I can't believe it! We have a Love Rival!

Frillish: So unfair!

Juvia: (growls) Water Lance!

Gray: Ow!

Beartic: What's your problem?!

Juvia: Swampert, Azumarill, please help me!

Swampert: Swampert!

Azumarill: Azulmarill!

Azumarill is a blue, bipedal Pokémon that has an ovoid body. The lower half of its body is white with a white, bubble-like pattern above it, which helps to camouflage it in water. It has elongated, rabbit-like ears with red insides and circular blue eyes. When in the water, it rolls up its ears to prevent the insides from becoming wet. Its arms and feet are short with rounded ends and no discernible digits. It has a black zigzagging tail with a blue, bubble-like tip. Azumarill has highly developed hearing that allows it to hear distances, even when it is underwater. By keeping still and listening closely, it can tell what is in even wild, fast-moving rivers. Azumarill can make balloons out of air. It makes these air balloons if it spots a drowning Pokémon. It lives in rivers and lakes, and can live in the water all day long.

Pokedex: Azumarill, the Aqua Rabbit Pokémon. The evolved form of Marill. This Pokémon uses its large, highly developed ears to hear great distances, even underwater.

Tsurara: I think you made her angry!

Snow: Yeah!

Omi: (chuckling) Water Strike Water!

Snow: Not this again!

Omi: Yes, again!

Tsurara: (growls) Noroi no Fubuki, Yukigeshō! Noroi no Fubuki, Yukigeshō! Noroi no Fubuki, Yukigeshō! Noroi no Fubuki, Yukigeshō! Noroi no Fubuki, Yukigeshō!

Omi: Tornado Strik... huh?! (screams)

Snow: Perfect!

Tsurara: Hmph!

Aisha: Naiad's Attack!

Naiad's Attack is a Sirenix attack spell used by Aisha. She releases a wavy beam of Morphix toward the enemy.

Toshiro: (grunts)

Juvia: Swampert, Mega Evolve!

Swampert: Okay! (transforming into Mega Evolve form)

Juvia: Swampert, use Water Gun!

Swampert: Water Gun!

Juvia: Azumarill, Bubble Beam!

Azumarill: Bubble Beam!

Beartic: Powder Snow!

Gray: So, you want a triple battle?! We'll do that! Articuno, Regice, come out!

Articuno: Articuno!

Regice: Regice!

Regice is composed of Antarctic ice that resembles a crystal. Its face has an unusual pattern consisting of seven yellow dots in a "+" formation. It has four spikes on its back. Its legs are conical and it balances its entire body on those two points. There are three fingers on each of its cylindrical arms. In the anime, Regice moves around by floating in the air. Regice cloaks itself in air that is -328 degrees Fahrenheit, and can survive submerged in molten lava and other extremely hot temperatures. Regice slept in a glacier for thousands of years.

Pokedex: Regice, the Iceberg Pokémon. Formed in the Ice Age, its body stays at a temperature of -328 degrees and cannot be melted, even by fire.

Articuno: Hmph! Hurricane!

Katara: Wow... Articuno is strong.

Ami: It is a Legendary Pokemon.

Juvia: Hmph. Two Legendary Pokemon. Juvia is impressed.

Frillish: Right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Juvia: (attacking)

Everyone: Woah! (dodging)

Gray: Okay... We'll go.

Everyone: Right! (leaving)

Juvia: Don't go!

Frillish: Yeah!

Gray: Okay...

Beartic: We need to find a counterattack!

Gray: Right! I'll form ice!

Snow: Do it!

Tsurara: Please!

Juvia: Waterfall!

Everyone: (screams)

Gray: (freezes water)

Shizuku: Juvia~nano.

Aisha: Are you alright?!

Juvia: My, you have grope the breast of Juvia!

Gray: (screams) Whoops, sorry...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Juvia: I won't harm you.

Frillish: Yeah.

Tsurara: Hm...

Juvia: I lo...

Gray: Wow...

Beartic: It's pretty gloomy with all this rain.

Juvia: Huh?!

All Flashbacks of her past, including relationships, are shown.

Juvia: Oh, the pain! The pain hurts!

Gray: Something wrong?

Juvia: Get away! (attacking)

Together: That burns!

Juvia: (attacking) Nobody had never like my rain!

Frillish: Only Phantom Lord had accepted us!

Swampert: Water Gun!

Azumarill: Bubble Beam!

Frillish: Water Pulse!

Gray: Beartic!

Beartic: Right! Powder Snow!

Articuno: Hurricane!

Regice: Icy Wind!

Gray: Ice-Make: Ice Geyser!

Ice-Make: Ice Geyser (氷欠泉, アイスガイザー, Aisu Gaizā) is an Ice-Make Spell. The user uses both hands to freeze the ground in front of them, and creates a single tower of ice spikes that impales the opponents.[1] Without freezing the ground, the user cast the spell with both hands in different sides, thus, making tower of ice spikes in a curve-formation in front of them. [2]

Juvia: (screams)

Everyone: Juvia!~nano.

Juvia: My life is over. Goodbye...

Articuno: Got her!

Juvia: Huh?

Articuno: Don't worry.

Juvia: Articuno...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gray: You should get some rest.

Beartic: Yeah...

Juvia: Why did you save me?

Gray: Because I really don't want you killed.

Beartic: That's not us.

Aisha: (normal) But, you have us as friends.

Omi: Right!

Ami: (chuckling)

Shizuku: We care about you~nano.

Katara: Yeah.

Frillish: (chuckling)

Juvia: (sighs) Thank you... everyone...

Everyone: Huh?!

Snow: The sky is clearing up!

Tsurara: Thank goodness! Hello, sunshine!

Juvia: It's... beautiful...

Frillish: Yeah.

Gray: I know...

Juvia: Swampert, Azumarill, return.

Swampert: Okay!

Azumarill: Right!

Together: (disappears)

Gray: Hey.

Juvia: Hm?

Beartic: Want to take another round.

Juvia: Huh?! (passed out)

Gray: Juvia! Are you okay?!

Beartic: Wake up!

Aisha: She's unconscious.

Katara: Strange.

Shizuku: Yeah~nano...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mirajane: Gray!

Lopunny: Beartic!

Gray: Hey, guys!

Beartic: Yo!

Elfman: Is this one of the Element 4?

Gray: Yeah...

Aggron: Than, why does she has those creepy eyes?

Beartic: No clue...

Katara: Well, for your win, we'll give you the Water badge and Manaphy.

Gray: Thanks! Articuno, Regice, return!

Together: (disappears)

Mirajane: Well, we need to tell you that the Element 4 is the power source!

Gray: It is?!

Toph: Yeah!

Clay: Since you defeat three, you need to defeat the last one and it'll stop for good.

Tsurara: Than, we should go to the last member!

Snow: Right!

Mirajane: Follow us!

Everyone: Okay! (leaving)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Reed: (humming while painting)

Smeargle: (sighs)

Giga: (wearing a purple Fairy Tail symbol on his left side of his neck) Why do I have to watch them?

Giga (ギガ) is an antagonist of the anime and manga Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, and the main antagonist of the Cyber City Arc. The leader of the prison island of Cyber City, Giga is the leader of the most powerful district of the Maruhage Empire, and Tsuru Tsurulina IV's right hand man (though this could be seen as blackmailing). In appearance, Giga is a large muscular man with spiked purple hair. His armor is very abstract, with strange patterns on some parts, and green rings hanging around his arms. Giga's personality is not a pleasant one. He is extremely cruel to the inhabitants of Cyber City, he disturbingly enjoys toying with his opponents, and the only thing he seems to care about is his ever-growing art collection, which consists of the fist masters that he turned into abstract sculptures! Giga is not alone in ruling Cyber City. He has six powerful henchmen called the "Six Electric Brain Warriors" (Six Cyber Knights in the dub) who help him keep the cities inhabitants in line and defeat any intruders. He also has two women who are obsessed with him and cling to him constantly. While the Electric Brain Warriors deal with problems below, Giga prefers to stay in his tower and oversee things. His main ability is the power of "Obuje Shinken" (Fist of Objets オブジェ真拳, dub: "Fist of Objet D' Art"), which allows for the creation of pieces of art that he uses to attack. This ability also allows him to transform enemies, particularly those with "Shinken" abilities, into art both for his collection and to assist him in powering up upon breaking them. He first showed this ability on a unnamed man who fights with Carrot Shinken (Fist of Carrot, dub fist of the carrot), who battled off-screen with Giga who appeared to have been easily beaten. He is so strong that for the first part of the fight, he has Bo-bobo cornered and he didn't use any Super Fist techniques. After absorbing many of his creations, he is able to transform into "Super Giga", which has more powerful armor and much longer pigtailed hair. His attacks have increased ten-fold, and he can now create a dimension where he is completely in charge of everything; from his enemies attacks to his own tangibility! The only way to attack Giga now is through either powers even greater than his own, or through other art forms! However, weaker art attacks will not work on him, and he has the power to rate them in price! According to his subordinates, Giga's second form is completely unknown to them, hinting towards how great his immense power truly is!

Reed: It's for now.

Giga: (sighs) Huh?

Smeargle: Um... Reed?

Reed: Yes?

Giga: The ceiling...

Reed: It's crumbling...

Smeargle: Someone is trying to break in!

Reed: This is bad!

Giga: Take cover!

Everyone: (taking cover)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: (grunts)

Stella: They're strong!

Aang: That's right!

Linoone: Nobody can't beat the wind!

Musa: Right!

Raimundo: Are you giving up?!

Natsu: We never give up!

Bloom: Yeah!

Link: We'll keep going...

Gallade: And use every last strength!

Matio: Even in death!

Flareon: Right!

Kimiko: We'll never give up.

Blaze: We'll save our friends.

Mai: Hmph!

Happy: Let's fight!

Everyone: Right! Attack!


	26. Iron Duo kidnaps the 'Princess'

Episode 26: Iron Duo kidnaps the ''Princess''

Aria: Hmph. You're struggling to win.

Archeops: Like this world is struggling.

Together: Howsad.

Bloom: Stop crying.

Stella: Yeah... Solar Blast!

Bloom: Dragon Burst!

Aang: (blows away attacks)

Kimiko: Juolette Flip Fire!

She jumped and flipped around setting her feet and hands on fire. She could generate powerful streams of fire in the air that would destroy her enemies. She could also flip and then throw fireballs.

Raimundo: That's a hot move! Not! Typhoon Boom Wind!

Raimundo clapped his hands and created a huge sonic boom which will develop into wind and blow his enemies away.[3] He was able to use this technique, even when he was not made a Xiaolin Apprentice yet.

Kimiko: Woah!

Raimundo: (laughing)

Musa: Magic Winx: Bloomix! (transforming into Bloomix)

Musa's Bloomix consists of a short dress with a soft pink oriental-style collar that attaches to her sleeves, a rose organza that creates the back of the collar and wraps around her chest where the dress becomes royal violet with magenta borders and gold heart at the center. She wears royal violet leggings with lavender ribbons tied around them and attach to magenta heels. Her hair is down, except a hair trigger is gathered up into a samurai-styled bun in the back of her head. She wears a cyan forehead tiara with a magenta gem in the center. Her wings resemble dragonflies, sharper and in blue.

Bloom: Dragon Burst!

Stella: Solar Blast!

Musa: Crystal Voice!

Crystal Voice is a Bloomix offensive spell used by Musa. She releases purple sound waves from her voice to attack the enemy.

Bloom: (grunts)

Fuu: You can't defeat us.

Natsu: (growls) Huh?!

Happy: He disappears!

Aira: Time to... huh?

Erza: (attacking)

Aira: (gasps)

Everyone: Erza! Blaziken!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Fuu: (growls) Emerald Typhoon!

Erza: (blocks)

Umi: (wearing a blue Fairy Tail symbol on her right leg) Fuu, it's me, Umi.

Umi Ryuuzaki (龍咲 海 Ryūzaki Umi) is the Magic Knight of Water. Despite being a beautiful and elegant girl, with a tall model-like figure and long, flowing blue hair, she actually has a short temper, and was initially shown to be the most skeptical of the three. Later on, however, between the three Magic Knights, she took on the mantle of the Big Sister and proved to be very protective of her two best friends, Fuu Hououji and Hikaru Shidou. She is voiced by Yoshida Konami in the Japanese Dub and Wendee Lee in the English Dub. Not afraid to speak her mind, Umi sometimes comes across as a selfish person. However, she cares deeply about her friends. She panics quickly, but under her impulsive behaviors lies an optimistic and caring young lady. This helped to raise her hidden power level beyond her own expectations many times. She uses rapiers well because she fences. Her first weapon is a rapier, a very thin sword. Then she receives a rapier of Escudo that melts into water whenever anyone else touches it. Her magical element is Water. Umi Ryuuzaki came from a very wealthy family with parents who both doted on her, as she is an only child. As a result of this upbringing, she grew up as a slight spoiled brat with a hidden short temper. She is someone who could freely speak her mind that sometimes comes across a selfish person. Her short temper is hidden under a calm exterior which could be destroyed by two things that she cannot stand the most; the unnatural occurences in Cephiro and Mokona's slightly frustrating yet adorable behavior. But, that was only on the surface. She is actually a very protective and sensitive person who worried endlessly about the well being of the ones closest to her, namely Hikaru and Fuu. Her protectiveness of her two friends is over the top, she would be willing to risk her life to save theirs if the situation needs it. She is the type of person who would tease someone they like endlessly, but when they are in trouble, she would be the first one lending a hand. She is slightly impulsive and often would talk without thinking. Umi is also a sligtly tsundere type who deny all the good things she'd done when pointed by other people. Though she matures throughout the season, she is still completely clueless about love. When in battle, she is calm, cold and controlled, much like the flow of her respective element. A prideful warrior, she won't back down from a fight, even though the fight was to her disadvantage as shown when she fought against Tatra and Tarta of Chizeta. Her loyalty to her comrades are unquestionable and her fierce determination to protect those she loves is what made her a tough opponent to beat. As fierce and calm she may be, Umi has one weakness. The one thing she hated the most is to be left alone. Umi was born from rich parents. She's the sole daughter of the family and her parents doted on and spoiled her, resulting in her having great affection for them. This was also the cause of her early spoiled and uncaring personality during the start of the series. However, the situation demanded Umi to mature on her own, and she did develop her own personality. In the anime Umi, is shown to be romanitcally interested in Clef. However, at the end of the second season, Umi stops herself from declaring her love to him; she feared that her love was unrequited. On the other hand, Ascot develops a heavy crush on Umi in both the anime and manga, resulting in his changed, more adult appearance. Ascot says he doesn't mind his love being unrequited, as long as he could feel that way. In the manga, Umi didn't show any obvious interest in either Ascot or Clef, however, she still seeks out Clef for comfort. Because of her Fencing background, the weapon that she uses is a fencing-like sword. Her technique is thrust and parry, which usually gives the enemy a One Hit K.O. She is also the fastest one among the three magic knights and second only in offense under Hikaru. Her technique concentrates more on effecting the enemy and boosting her speed. Umi is a tall, beautiful girl with flowing silver blue hair and blue eyes. Umi's school uniform has a blue jacket, white blouse, orange necktie, and a light blue skirt and white petticoat. When she arrives in Cephiro, she recieves white and gold armor lined with sapphires. When Umi's armor evolves for the last time, she wears a black leotard with blue armor at the top with a blue cape. Despite her lovely model-like appearences, Umi is actually short-tempered and sometimes arrogant and doubtful.

Aira: Hm... She can't hear you...

Umi: I'll get her out. Water Dragon!

Umi's first spell that was conjured by her will to protect Hikaru, who was fighting a losing battle against Alcyone. This attack comes in the form of a large eastern dragon that was hurled at the enemy. This is the spell she uses the most.

Aira: Hm... Now, since we introduced, (takes out mask) I'll use Zero Airspace.

Uzu: (wearing a green with white eyes Phantom Lord symbol on his neck) Do it.

Uzu Sanageyama (猿投山 渦 Sanageyama Uzu?) is a main character in Kill la Kill. He is one of the student council's Elite Four. He regulates the athletic clubs at Honnōji Academy, including the boxing and tennis clubs. Uzu is a teenager with mid-length dark green hair and gray eyes. He wears a Three-star Goku Uniform, specially made into a long white coat with a high collar. It has a built-in sword sheath at the back and three spikes on each shoulder. The coat is usually open at the front, which shows his cadet-blue colored vest. He wears a matching white pants and shoes, and a belt with three metal spikes on the front. After having his eyes sewn shut, Uzu started wearing a long green bandanna with two stars from temple to temple and two white marks where his eyes should be, which often humorously spread open or squint closed accordingly. After receiving the Blade Regalia , he started using a golden bandanna, and after Blade Regalia was destroyed and he joined Nudist Beach, he started wearing a black bandanna. When his eyes were restored after gaining his Supreme War Regalia, he wore his bandanna around his forehead instead of his eyes. At the start of the series Uzu is rather laid back and cocky, possessing absolute confidence in his abilities, always eager to test himself against worthy opponents. However, this changed after his humiliating defeat by Ryūko. Humbled by the loss he goes to great lengths to redeem himself afterwards, losing his laid back demeanor and gaining new found conviction. As a fighter, Sanageyama specializes in swordplay, using the kendō style. He is always seen carrying a shinai - a wooden katana used for kendō practice - which he uses to great skill. He possess great precision, quick reflexes and heightened senses to aid him. Although not as skilled as Satsuki, he eventually becomes strong enough to clash with the likes of Nui Harime, even without a Goku Uniform. He is equally skilled in wielding one sword or dual-wielding and wielding different kinds of blades. Three years ago before his time at Honnōji Academy, Uzu Sanageyama was the Northern Kanto Gang Leader Alliance Representative and led a contingent of 500 middle-school pompadour gangsters to confront Satsuki Kiryūin when she challenged them. When she easily defeated the 500 gangsters with just her fighting spirit, Uzu personally confronted her, using his Tengantsu to dodge her attacks. However, when he tried to attack her from behind, Satsuki asked him whether he had really managed to get behind her and then defeated him with a backward sword thrust. After his defeat, Sanageyama was invited to Honnōji - as an ultimate stage where he can unleash his full strength. He was the last of the Elite Four to join Satsuki.

Erza: Requip: Heaven's Wheel Armor! Dance, my swords!

Umi: Water Dragon!

Aira: (gasps)

Archeops: It's over...

Aira: Right.

Together: (screams) (passed out)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Umi: Good job, Erza.

Blaziken: We defeated Aira and Archeops.

Erza: Right.

Fuu: For that, we'll give you the Wind badge and Tornadus.

Erza: Thank you.

Aang: And we're sorry...

Musa: (normal) We didn't mean to.

Stella: That's okay!

Bloom: We already know...

Linoone: You do?!

Erza: Yes.

Umi: Come on.

Uzu: Hm...You know, since you have defeated all the members of the Element 4, the Giant has stopped.

Natsu: That's good!

Charizard: Yeah!

Bloom: That's great news!

Erza: Right.

Blaziken: Now, we'll need to stop Jose.

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Sue: We found you...

Sue (スー Sū) is a former member of the Phantom Lord Guild, and worked under Gajeel's command during the Fairy Tail-Phantom Lord War.[1] She is an anime-exclusive character. Sue has light brown skin with short, dark green hair. She has a small, green oval-shaped jewel (similar to a Bindi) in the center of her forehead and small red earrings. She also wears a purple, jester-like hat adorned with the Phantom Lord mark. Her usual attire consists of a blue shirt with ripped sleeves, and green pants held up by a buckle belt. Sue also has reddish-pink bandages wrapped around her wrists, and seems to wear only black socks on her feet. [1] She would retain this same appearance when she comes to see Natsu and company perform their play after the Phantom Lord-Fairy Tail conflict is over.[2] Later, during her cameo at the Fantasia Parade, she sports an entirely new outfit. She loses her purple jester hat and reddish-pink bandages, and gains a beige top, with a pink ribbon tied in a bow around her waist.[3] Sue has a typical Phantom Lord Guild member attitude; she is sadistic, cruel, and enjoys insulting her opponents when she has them at her mercy, as seen during her fight against Loke. She, along with her partner Boze, seems to be terrified of angering their Guild Master, as it only took a casual comment by Gajeel about placing the blame on them for the beating of Lucy Heartfilia for them to be silenced.[1] However, after Phantom Lord's war with Fairy Tail (in which the former lost and was forced to break up),[4] she became much more friendly, gushing over how awesome Fairy Tail Mages are,[4] and later coming to see Team Natsu's play,[2] along with making an appearance at the Fantasia Parade in Magnolia.[3] She is later shown to be extremely fond of small animals, as shown when she brings a piece of raw meat specifically for Happy, but is unskilled at actually identifying them properly, referring to the Exceed as a "little red doggie", despite Happy being a blue cat.[2] Her Magic utilizes numerous mirrors, which are used to absorb and reflect an enemy's attacks, as well as to temporarily disable an opponent's movements.

Dusknoir: (wearing a green Phantom Lord symbol necklace) Yeah...

Dusknoir is a primarily black Pokémon somewhat resembling a cyclops. Its cylindrical head is light gray with a single eye that has a yellow iris and a red pupil. There is a yellow band near the top of its head, and a short, yellow antenna with a disc-shaped tip extends from on top. Six flat projections extend from the base of its neck and surround its head, resembling an upturned collar. Dusknoir has well-developed arms with two yellow bands near its wrists and large, gray hands. On the front of its torso are two almond-shaped marking, and on its back are two circular markings. Both sets of markings resemble eyes. A yellow band encircles its body, zigzagging along the front and forming a long curve around the back. It has a wispy tail in place of feet. The antenna on Dusknoir's head allows it to receive transmissions from the spirit world, which tell it to bring people there. However, the anime has also shown it protecting people from being taken to the spirit world. The band on its body can open, similar to a mouth. It uses this ability to take spirits into its body and carry them home or as it travels to unknown places.

Pokedex: Dusknoir, the Gripper Pokémon. It receives electrical waves from the spirit world with its antenna and is said to take people to the spirit world as well.

Reed: (growls)

Smeargle: You...!

Boze: (sighs) This?

Boze (ボーズ Bōzu) is a former member of the Phantom Lord Guild, and worked under Gajeel's command during the Fairy Tail-Phantom Lord War.[1] He is an anime-only character. Boze is a dark-skinned bald man. He wears a reddish-violet V-necked shirt under a pale-green jacket, with a furry blue trim around the collar. He also sports a pair of gold-framed glasses that have purple lenses, with one of these lenses being mostly broken.[1] In his initial appearance, both of his lenses seem to be intact, and his glasses appear to be black-framed instead of their usual gold.[2] Like his partner Sue, Boze displays a typical Phantom Lord Guild attitude: he is cruel, vicious, and enjoys mocking opponents as he attacks them, as seen when he uses his Sound Magic against Reedus. He, like his fellow guildmate Sue, is also terrified of his Guild Master, Jose, as it took just one threat by Gajeel of placing the blame of Lucy Heartfilia's injuries on the two of them to shut the man up.[1] He seems to be impressed by anyone or anything that possesses great strength, as seen when Reedus summoned three Vulcans with his Roar of Silver technique,[1] or when he compliments the strength of Fairy Tail' Mages after Natsu defeats Gajeel.[3] After the conclusion of the Phantom Lord-Fairy Tail Guild War, which resulted in Phantom Lord's defeat and disbanding, he gains a new respect for Fairy Tail,[3] particularly Natsu[3] and shows up to support them when Team Natsu performs in a play,[4] and when Fairy Tail holds their annual Fantasia Parade.[5] Boze's Magic is based on sound. His attacks utilize various levels of sound intensity, which can either stun his opponent or knock them unconscious.[1]

Loudred: (wearing a purple Phantom Lord symbol necklace) They seem to be serious!

Loudred is a blue boxy-shaped bipedal Pokémon. It has a huge mouth with yellow lips and peg-like teeth on each corner. When its mouth is open, its large tongue and throat are visible. When the mouth is closed, its top teeth may or may not show. It has a stubby nose above its prominent mouth. It has two circular ears on the ends of short stalks. The ear insides ringed with black and purple, and the back of the ears ringed with black. It has arms with three fingers and short legs with two peg-like toes. There is a yellow circle on each foot's underside. Its back has a yellow pattern that resembles sound waves. Loudred has a powerful voice that can blast wooden houses into splinters and knock over trucks. Its round ears are used as loudspeakers and it becomes temporarily deaf after it stops shouting. It stomps its feet on the ground to build up power. It lives in caves.

Pokedex: Loudred, the Big Voice Pokémon. Loudred has a voice powerful enough to blast a wooden house into splinters. Its round ears act as speakers.

Giga: You're not getting Lucy and Gardevoir!

Reed: Yeah! We'll fight you!

Smeargle: Right!

Gajeel: Bring it.

Reedus: Pict Magic: Roar of Silver!

Roar of Silver is an anime-only Pict Magic Spell. The caster draws three Vulcans on their body, and then, after calling forth their Magic seal, launches them at their opponent.[1]

Smeargle: Sketch: Flamethrower!

Giga: Fist of the Fist of Objet D' Art: Homing Objects!

Chowder: (wearing a light purple with white stripes Phantom Lord symbol on his hat) Uh-oh.

Chowder is the protagonist of Chowder. He is an apprentice under the learning of Mung Daal. He was his apprentice until the series finale where he took over the catering company. Chowder is what the people call a purple cat/bear/rabbit (In Endive's Dirty Secret Mung said he is a robot). He has a pink nose with a tail like a raccoon's. He has a purple hat with two points and has a purple and fuchsia/magenta shirt that covers his legs. He wears purple shoes and at times has pants on. When he removes his hat, he has two shorter ears like a rabbit's. Chowder has the personality of a sweet, innocent, impulsive and friendly child who has a passion for being in the kitchen. There have been times when he has a darker personality and will go berserk if he does not have food in a limit of time (one minute). He is very loyal to Mung and has called him Papa showing he thinks him as a father figure.

Munchlax: (wearing a light purple with white stripes Phantom Lord symbol necklace) It's coming this way!

Munchlax is a teal Pokémon with a cream spot on its chest. Its round head is teal in the top half and cream on the bottom half. It has big, round eyes and large pointy ears. It has five-fingered hands and cream feet with three clawed toes. The fur close to the bottom of a Munchlax seems to resemble a dress. Munchlax has two pointy teeth that stick out of its mouth even if closed. It is a hyperactive Pokémon. It does not mind walking and running from place to place as it looks for food. Munchlax tends to store food in its long fur, although it sometimes forgets about its hidden food. It can also eat many servings of food at a time, and rarely gets full. Munchlax can gulp down food without chewing. Munchlax eats the most food of any Pokémon besides its evolution, Snorlax. It will eat nearly anything.

Pokedex: Munchlax, the Big Eater Pokémon. It gobbles up its own body weight in food each day, and it swallows its food without almost any chewing.

Sue: I'll handle this! Mirror Magic: Form Mirrors!

Form Mirror is an anime-only Mirror Magic Spell. The user creates several mirrors that can absorb the opponent's attacks and reflect them back at the caster.[1]

Giga: Huh?!

Smeargle: It absorbs all our attacks!

Reed: Impossible!

Villager: That's Mirror Magic.

Villagers are the main NPCs (Non Player Characters) in the Animal Crossing series, and there are currently around 460 of them. They live simple, quiet lives scattered around the player's town. On the release of Animal Crossing: Wild World, villagers started to specialize in hobbies, such as fishing, finding fossils, collecting insects - to name but a few. They are all animals, as the title of the series, Animal Crossing, suggests, and they come in a variety of species, from mice to elephants. In Animal Crossing: New Leaf villagers are more interactive. They occasionally plant flowers, shake trees or even buy items from the shop. Villagers move into the town at random, and there is no way to determine who will move in next until their house is set unless the player has convinced the villager to move in from the Campsite. Each villager initially comes with a unique interior house design, which will gradually change over time depending on what furniture they request (as well as insects, fish, fossils, and clothes) or they obtain. When villagers talk to other villagers clothing change is a frequent occurrence. The villager's house can be entered if they are either inside or within the same acre. Villagers have varying "sleep cycles", and the house remains locked while they are sleeping. The player cannot see inside chests, wardrobes, or any other type of storage units inside a villager's home; when the player opens one, a specific message will appear relating to each wardrobe, some references to other Nintendo games. The player also cannot turn lights off inside of a villager's home. As aforementioned, villagers appear as animals within each game in the series. Being of anthropomorphic nature, they stand on two feet with the same posture and poise as the human playable characters do. They also wear clothes and makeup, giving them a human appearance. They are capable of acting out different perceived, human emotions from crying to rejoicing, which are considered impossible in most animal species. The playable character can learn these emotions from Dr. Shrunk and Frillard (City Folk). There are different personalities and characteristics found in villagers. All villagers share the same interests and hobbies, but some are more apparent in individual personalities than others. There are several personalities: cranky, jock, lazy and smug, which are male villager personalities, and snooty, peppy, normal and uchi, which are female personalities. The different personalities share similar traits, especially the male and female equivalents. There are many common characteristics of villagers. For instance, cranky and normal villagers are both set at mature behavior, snooty and jock villagers act self-centered, and peppy and lazy villagers act like children. In addition to this, some lazy and normal villagers tend to be kinder and calmer, peppy and jocks seem to be upbeat, and snooty and cranky seem to be rude. Both ideas of villager equivalents have information to support themselves, but there are no official villager equivalents. There are some new personalities added in Animal Crossing: New Leaf. The starting villagers are the first villagers the player has in their town when they start a new game. The amount of Starting Villagers differs in each game. In Animal Crossing there were 6, in Animal Crossing: Wild World there were 3. In Animal Crossing: City Folk, the amount was reverted to 6. In Animal Crossing: New Leaf, the amount of starting villagers is 5; however, there cannot be an uchi or a smug villager as a starting villager. Initially in original Animal Crossing, there are 6 villagers in the town when the player moves in. The maximum number is 15. Once 15 villagers have moved in, one of the already existing villagers will attempt to move out to allow a new villager to move in. Villagers have a unique role in Animal Crossing that is not so apparent in Animal Crossing: Wild World. During town events, they gather and celebrate in different areas of the town to partake in different events. Most noted is during the New Year's Eve celebrations, where they gather around the town pond (in future releases, they are simply scattered around town, and have special conversations revolving around the festivities). During Summer and Winter, a random villager may appear in the town and live inside a tent or an igloo for the day, where they will offer to play games with the player and give the chance to obtain unique items. In future game releases, they are not a source of rare, unique furniture, but become a means of gaining furniture through trades. They also do not camp out, and only live in their homes. Initially in Animal Crossing: Wild World, there are 3 villagers in the town when the player moves in, out of a possible 8. Once 8 villagers have moved in, one of the already existing villagers may move out, to allow another new villager to move in, lowering the number to 7 until the new villager moves in. Although villagers do have a similar role as they do in Animal Crossing, they do have a few new features. When the playable character befriends them, they are likely to give the player a picture of themselves, as proof of their friendship. Each picture has a unique quote for each villager, which can be read when the picture is placed in the player's house and clicked. There are no tents or igloos in Animal Crossing: Wild World. They are also competitive in Wild World, a feature unique to the game. During some conversations, they may ask the player if they want to see who can catch the biggest fish or find the rarest insect. These are games which are similar to the Fishing Tourney and Bug-Off. During these events, when two villagers meet they will not talk. Another new feature were the rumors that some villagers were dating. This could be discovered by talking to some of the villagers in the town, who would either be gossiping about the two villagers, or one of the two villagers in the relationship. Usually, it is snooty villagers who gossip. There was no proof, however, of the two villagers dating, other than through conversation. This feature is not present in Animal Crossing: City Folk and later games. Unlike the first game, the villagers walk at a much slower pace than the player, which is continued through Animal Crossing: City Folk. Initially in Animal Crossing: City Folk, there are 6 villagers in the town when the player moves in. The maximum number is 10. Once 10 villagers have moved in, one of the already existing villagers will attempt to move out to allow a new villager to move in. Villagers have a slightly different role than in Animal Crossing: Wild World. They no longer compete against the player, as this feature was the prominent feature within the Bug-Off and Fishing Tourney events. They do, however, have a new feature which is playing Hide-and-Seek, where a group of up to 3 villagers hide around the town; behind trees, signs and buildings (but never in them). They no longer give out pictures of themselves when they become friends with the player. Villagers now talk about the glamour and style found within the city, a new area found in the game. It is the only place in any of the games to find villagers who are not residents in the player's town. In Animal Crossing: New Leaf, villagers now both water and plant flowers, shake trees, read the bulletin board and sit on benches and stumps, and in addition pictures and dating gossip are brought back.

Lucy: Mirror Magic?

Villager: Mirror Magic is a Caster Magic that involves the use of mirrors. A Magic that allows the caster to summon and control the properties of mirrors. The number of mirrors does not appear to have a limit and multiple can be joined together, thus creating a three-dimensional object. The caster is also capable of creating multiple separate mirrors to absorb and then reflect an opponent's attacks. Thus far, it has only been seen reflecting physical blows, therefore it is unknown if it is able to reflect any other forms of attack. Another use of this Magic is to entrap the opponent. The caster can create multiple mirrors around the target, rendering them unable to move.

Sue: Now, I'll throw it back!

Everyone: (screams)

Lucy: (gasps) Everyone!

Gajeel: That was easy.

Giga: (panting)

OVER: Now, we'll be taking you.

Lucy: No!

Gardevoir: You're not capturing us without a fight!

Loke: Lucy!

Litleo: Gardevoir!

Together: It's Loke and Litleo!

Gajeel: (growls)

Loke: We're here to save you...

Scyther: You?! (laughing)

Scizor: We'll defeat you easily.

Boze:Sound Magic: Disturbed!

Disturbed is an anime-only Sound Magic Spell. The user brings musical notes up from the ground beneath the target that produce a loud screeching noise, dealing great damage to the opponent.[1]

Together: (screams)

Litleo: Make it stop!

Sue: Mirror Magic: Kaleidoscope!

Together: Huh?! (screams)

Lucy: Loke!

Gardevoir: Litleo!

Gajeel: (chuckling)

Steelix: Now, it's capture time!

Together: No! Someone, help us!

Gajeel: It's no use.

Steelix: They can't save you now.

Sue: Right.

Boze: (sighs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Jose: (chuckling) Look at the number of Shade.

Seviper: They increased.

Honchkrow: What should we do now?

Jose: I know... We'll just join the fight.

Seviper: Okay.

Honchkrow: Gajeel, you watch Lucy and Gardevoir.

Gajeel: Right.

Jose: Good...

_Downstairs... _

Erza: (wakes up) (yawns) Natsu, Charizard.

Natsu: Yeah?

Blaziken: You need to let your sleeping power awake.

Charizard: Why?!

Erza: Because you will be the one to surpass me and Blaziken.

Blaziken: Right.

Umi: And go save Lucy and Gardevoir.

Together: Right!

Luffy: We'll be back!

Goku: Yeah!

Erza: Right...

Blaziken: Hm...

Fuu: Should we go with them?

Erza: No. They could handle it.

Aang: Okay.

Erza: All of you will stay with me.

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Makarov: (wakes up)

Donphan: (wakes up) Huh?

Porlyusica: You're awake.

Audino: That's good.

Makarov: (stands up)

Porlyusica: Makarov, Donphan, you need rest.

Zecora: She's correct. Resting is the answer.

Makarov: I don't need rest!

Donphan: We need to fight!

Porlyusica: But,...

Makarov: No ''buts''!

Donphan: We're going!

Together: (leaving)

Porlyusica: (sighs)

Audino: As usual, he won't listen.

Porlyusica: Right... Huh?

Zecora: Something wrong?

Porlyusica: I feel his powers are coming back to them.

Audino: Me, too.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: Gray! Elfman! Mirajane!

Blaziken: Beartic! Aggron! Lopunny!

Everyone: Hey!

Gray: We're glad we found you.

Beartic: Yeah!

Mirajane and Lopunny: Congratulations on your victroy.

Erza: Thanks...

Toph: Now, the Giant has stopped.

Clay: And we to defeat Jose, Seviper, and Honchkrow.

Everyone: Right!

Jose: You mean ''us''?

Everyone: (gasps)

Jose: (chuckling)

Mirajane: It's Jose.

Seviper: Suprised to see us?

Elfman: Not the slightest!

Aggron: Yeah!

Jose: Well, how 'bout now?!

Everyone: (grunts)

Toshiro: Everyone!

Everyone: (groans)

Mirajane: We can't get up.

Lopunny: Yeah...

Erza: Everyone! You...!

Blaziken: We'll kill you!

Jose: C'mon.

Seviper: Fight us.

Erza: All right!

Blaziken: Let's go!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: (attacking)

Blaziken: High Jump Kick!

Seviper: Venostrike!

Blaziken: (dodging)

Jose: You're strong.

Erza: (chuckling) Thank you...

Fuu: Erza!

Aang: You shouldn't be standing!

Blaziken: Why?!

Jose: Because you were hit by Jupiter.

Seviper: Listen to your little friends.

Erza: (growls) Shut up!

Blaziken: Our friends are the strength to our hearts!

Jose: Than, we'll destroy you.

Seviper: Right...

Honchkrow: Okay!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: (grunts)

Gardevoir: (panting)

Sue: Hey!

Boze: You know that Master Jose wants Lucy and Gardevoir alive!

Chowder: Yeah!

Gajeel: We're bored.

Villager: Make it stop!

Munchlax: Yeah!

Lucy: They're right.

Steelix: Huh?

Gardevoir: Phantom Lord is pretty weak.

OVER: (ball turns into yellow) Weak?!

Lucy: Yeah...

Gajeel: We'll show you weak! (hits Lucy and Gardevoir)

Gardevoir: Go ahead.

Lucy: Kill us.

Everyone: Kill you?!

Gardevoir: If you do, Fairy Tail will hunt you down for eternity.

Gajeel: All right. We'll have it your way.

Everyone: Don't!

Nabbit: (wearing a white Phantom Lord symbol on his hat) This is bad!

Nabbit is an enemy introduced in New Super Mario Bros. U and a playable character in New Super Luigi U. The name "Nabbit" is a play on the words "nab" and "rabbit". Nabbit is a thief who steals items from Toad Houses and runs away with them in his bag. He is a purple rabbit with round eyes, long ears, and black limbs. He also wears a white handkerchief with a drawing of a large mouth with sharpened teeth, similar to Bowser Jr.'s mask, as well as orange shoes and white gloves. He resembles a Ninji.

Natsu: Lucy!

Charizard: Gardevoir!

Together: Natsu! Charizard!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Nobody hurts them!

Charizard: And gets away of it!

Gajeel: (chuckling) This is getting excited.

Bo-bobo: OVER!

Croconaw: Scyther! Scizor!

Don Patch: We'll destroy you...!

FarFetch'd: Again!

Jelly: Be prepared!

Goodra: Yeah! For a battle!

OVER: Right! Prepared to die!

Everyone: Right!


	27. Episode 27: Fire Dragon Vs Iron Dragon

Episode 27: Fire Dragon Vs. Iron Dragon

Natsu: (attacking)

Charizard: Ember!

Gajeel: (dodging)

Steelix: Rock Tomb!

Charizard: (dodging) (flying)

Lucy: Wow...

Happy: I never seen Natsu so angry before!

Chowder: Me, either!

Goku: You'll pay for what you did to Lucy and Gardevoir!

Luffy: Yeah! Gomu Gomu no Rocket!

Gajeel: (grunts)

Bo-bobo: Fist of the Nosehair: Triple Nosehair Threat!

Croconaw: Water Gun!

Steelix: (grunts)

Croconaw: (chuckling) Rock-types don't stand water! (laughing)

Steelix: (growls)

Gajeel: (forms into sword)

Everyone: Huh?!

Kimiko: Judette Kick Flip!

Blaze: (twirls into a tornado of fire) (charging)

Gajeel: That won't work!

Blaze: Huh?! (screams) Ow...

OVER: (charging) Bo-bobo!

Bo-bobo: Uh-oh!

OVER: Fist of the Ultimately Evil Sword: Scissor Cyclone!

Jelly: Not this again!

Goodra: Yeah!

OVER: (screaming)

Bo-bobo: (uses Jelly as shield)

Jelly: What are you doing?! (screams)

Goodra: Jelly Jiggler!

OVER: (chuckling) You're next!

Bo-bobo: No! (dodging)

OVER: Huh?

Scyther: Air Cutter!

Scizor: Fury Attack!

Croconaw: (screams)

Gajeel: Now, time for Iron Dragon's Scales!

Iron Dragon's Scales (鉄龍の鱗 Tetsuryū no Uroko) is an Iron Dragon Slayer Magic Spell. The user covers part of their body (or the entirety of it) with steel scales to dramatically increase both their offense and their defense. These scales are strong enough to shatter rock and bone alike, resilient against regular flames, and much harder than normal iron (just like Natsu Dragneel's flames), being even capable of stopping a charged, downward slash from the gargantuan sword of a physically powerful individual without fail, with the assailant claiming that his blade could easily crush iron.[1][2]

Everyone: (gasps)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gajeel: Steelix, Mega Evolve!

Steelix: Right! (transforming into Mega Evolve form)

Luffy: Uh-oh!

Goku: Mega Evolution!

Bo-bobo: Awesome!

Croconaw:Yeah!

Gajeel: (chuckling)

Natsu: I'm ready! (punching) OW! THAT HURTS!

Gajeel: What's wrong? Your hand hurts?

Natsu: (growls)

Charizard: Air Slash!

Steelix: (chuckling) That tickles. Rock Tomb!

Charizard: (screams) Oof!

Luffy: (punching) Ow! Hurts so much!

Bo-bobo: He's strong now!

Croconaw: Yeah!

Natsu: I'll use Fire Dragon's Roar!

Gajeel: Hm! Iron Dragon's Roar!

Everyone: (screaming)

Chowder: This is awesome!

Munchlax: Yeah!

Together: Whoo!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Together: (panting)

Gajeel: (has a crack)

Natsu: I had enough of this crap.

Charizard: You need stop feeling us out.

Gajeel: Okay.

Steelix: We'll do what you say.

Kimiko: (growls)

Blaze: We're prepared for your attacks!

Bloom: (Bloomix form) Yeah! Flame Storm!

OVER: (slashes)

Bloom: (gasps) Impossible...

OVER: (chuckling)

Everyone: Let's do this!

Chowder: They're becoming serious!

Munchlax: Yeah!

Lucy: Natsu...

Gardevoir: Charizard...

Together: Please be careful...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Outside... _

AppleJack: Huh?!

Herdier: What are they doing?!

Sandy: They're colliding!

AppleJack: Colliding?!

Morrigan: Yes.

Woobat: This is bad!

Terry: And they're destroying the guild!

Rarity: We have to stop them!

AppleJack: Right! Herdier, Bite!

Herdier: Bite! Huh?! (screaming)

AppleJack: Herdier! (catches Herdier)

Herdier: It's strong.

Spike: Now, what?!

Rainbow: Let this one to me! (charging)

Shuckle: Straight ahead!

Rainbow: Right! (charging faster) (screaming) (kicking) Huh?!

Shuckle: It's doing nothing!

Rainbow: Come on! Stop destroying the guild! Right! now!

Shuckle: Yeah! Water Gun!

AppleJack: It's not working!

Herdier: Yeah!

Rainbow: Any ideas?!

Everyone: Hm...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gajeel: (chuckling)

Goku: Ki Blast!

OVER: (slashes)

Goku: You sliced my Ki Blast!

Luffy: Gomu Gomu no Pistol Shot!

Gajeel: (chuckling)

Luffy: (panting)

Gajeel: (eating iron)

Everyone: Huh?!

Bo-bobo: (dressing up as pig) That's playing dirty!

Don Patch: (dressing up as pig) Yeah!

Jelly: (dressing up as pig) Playing dirty is for the pigs!

Lucy: Than, why are you dressing like pigs?!

Steelix: Now, Gajeel has the strength to fight! Rock Tomb!

Charizard: (screaming) (panting)

Happy: We need to find a fire source!

Lucy: Right! Key of the Archer: Sagittarius!

Sagittarius: Moshi-moshi, my good people.

Everyone: Wow...

Sagittarius (サジタリウス Sajitariusu), "The Archer" (人馬宮 Jinbakyū), is a Celestial Spirit that is one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. His key is currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia. Sagittarius, despite how people usually view him, is a tall, black-haired, lanky man wearing a horse costume. He has rustic, almost medieval style clothing. He carries a giant bow and has a giant quiver on his back. Sagittarius is very formal and respectful to his owner. He carries out his orders quickly, and always does what is in his capabilities. He also seems to take all of his requests literally, leading him to misinterpret certain orders such as Lucy's request to create fire (initially believing it to be a request to make fire from nothing rather than set something aflame).[1] He has a habit of uttering the phrase "moshi moshi", which literally means "hello" in Japanese. Sagittarius, living up to the theme of his constellation, employs bow and arrows in battle, with his skills as a Celestial Spirit lying in their use.[3] He has proven himself to be an extremely proficient archer: he was shown capable of easily destroying Bickslow's dolls, small objects which maneuver at high speed in mid air, with his arrows, demonstrating both pinpoint accuracy and great speed;[18] such traits were further proven when the Celestial Spirit blocked one of Drake's bullets with a projectile of his, reciprocating the same action that the Sylph Labyrinth sniper previously did, and leaving him amazed.[19] He is able to nock and shoot more than one arrow at the same time, firing a barrage of arrows at once towards Kain Hikaru.[20] He also seems to be very resourceful with his archery, as shown when he was able to create fire by shooting electrical equipment so that Natsu Dragneel could replenish his strength; a feat which he claimed to be "mere child's play" for his arrows.[21] As evident of his role as an archer, Sagittarius is always shown carrying around a bow and a quiver full of arrows. The bow is quite small if compared to its tall owner, and, strangely enough, seems to be composed of metal. Connected to the central part, the handle, which is covered in leather strips, is composed of two limbs, which grow larger near their center, and then grow smaller again near the edges, to which the string is tied. Such bow is used to fire the large arrows resting in the massive, cylindrical quiver attached to Sagittarius' back via a large buckled belt, passing over his right shoulder and crossing his chest diagonally. These arrows possess massive, light fletchings and simple metal heads.[24] While shown wielding the bow with his right hand when first summoned by Lucy,[3] Sagittarius always adopts the standard stance of a right-handed archer, wielding the bow with his left hand and aiming the arrow with the right one.[25]

Lucy and Gardevoir: Cool!

Happy: But, what's with the getup?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: Okay! Sagittarius, could you shoot fire?!

Sagittarius: No.

Gardevoir: Oh...

Natsu: (screaming)

Gajeel: Look behind you...

Everyone: Huh?! (gasps) Fairy Tail!

All flashbacks of Natsu are shown.

Gajeel: (laughing)

Steelix: Perfect!

Everyone: (growls)

Blaze: You destroyed Fairy Tail!

Kimiko: Yeah!

OVER: Who cares?

Everyone: We care!

Mai: We'll destroy you!

Natsu: Yeah!

Charizard: Nobody ever mess with Fairy Tail!

Goku: We'll kill you!

Luffy: Right!

Everyone: (charging)

Gajeel: (hitting everyone)

Happy: Natsu!

Lucy: Charizard!

Gardevoir: Please help them!

Sagittarius: Okay~moshi! I'll create fire~moshi! (shoots machine)

[BOOM]

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: (eating fire)

Goku: All right!

Luffy: It's fire time!

Natsu: Right! Now, I'm fire up!

Amaterasu: We're ready!

Gajeel: This'll be interesting.

Steelix: Right...

Natsu: Nobody ever mess with Fairy Tail!

Everyone: Yeah!

Gajeel: (chuckling) Iron Dragon's Roar!

OVER: What?!

Scyther: He stops it with his bare hands!

Charizard: We'll destroy anyone who mess with Fairy Tail!

Bloom: We'll defeat you for sure!

Gajeel: Okay.

Steelix: Let's start having fun.

OVER: Right...


	28. Episode 28: The Fall of Phantom Lord

Episode 28: The Fall of Phantom Lord

Natsu: I'll avenge Fairy Tail for all the damage you did!

Everyone: Yeah!

Gajeel: Bring it!

Natsu: (punching)

Gajeel: Impossible...

Natsu: This is for everyone you harmed and for destroying my guild!

Goku: Right! Kame... Kame... Ha!

Luffy: Gomu Gomu no Bazooka!

Bo-bobo: Super Snot-Fu-U!

Charizard: Dragon Claw!

Croconaw: Water Gun!

Steelix: (growls) Gyro Ball!

Charizard: (grunts)

Bloom: Hm...

Mai: (throwing fans)

Gajeel: (catches fans)

Mai: (kicking) You're strong.

Gajeel: Thanks. Been training. (throwing Mai)

Mai: Ow...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Haru: (wearing a gray Fairy Tail symbol on his neck) Natsu! Charizard!

Haru Glory (ハル・グローリー Haru Gurōrī?) is the Rave Master. He is the heir to Rave, the only one capable of wielding it and destroying Dark Bring. He is the main protagonist of Rave Master. Haru has silver hair and dark gray-blue/purple eyes. He always wears a necklace that his father gave him when he was little, and a ball chain on his pants. There's also a bracelet he is seen wearing throughout most of the series and the ring on his right middle finger. His left ear has two earrings. Haru is a very compassionate person, always smiling, even without reason. He is devoted to his friends, becoming very angry when one of them gets hurt.

Natsu: Huh?!

Tsunayoshi: (wearing an orange Fairy Tail symbol on his right side of his face) We have something that'll help you

Tsunayoshi "Tsuna" Sawada (沢田 綱吉, Sawada Tsunayoshi) is the main protagonist of Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Although at first a cowardly and useless junior high student, Tsuna is suddenly thrown into fulfilling the role as the tenth generation Boss of the Vongola Famiglia, the most prominent Mafia Famiglia in the world, forcing him to gather his own Guardians to eventually battle for the survival of the world. His character development from a weak individual who easily gives up to a leader dedicated and willing to fight for the protection of his friends, family, and Famiglia is a critical element of the series. Although he himself does not wish to have anything to do with the Mafia, he nevertheless finds himself thrust into numerous battles, so far involving escaped Mafia exiles, a rival group of elite assassins within the Vongola, ten years in the future, the Millefiore Famiglia, a rival Famiglia in the process of eliminating the Vongola which ended with Tsuna defeating the rival Famiglia's leader, Byakuran, a battle with the Simon Famiglia, former ally of the Vongola, caused by the first generation Mist Guardian Daemon Spade's meddling, and the Representative Battle of the Rainbow, a battle fought to free one Arcobaleno from their curse, Tsuna fighting for Reborn. As the main protagonist of the series, Tsuna appears in all the series' video games, as well as special appearances in both Shōnen Jump compilation games, Jump Super Stars, Jump Ultimate Stars and J-Stars Victory Vs. He also appears in the Hidden Bullet light novels, albeit in a minor role. On July 8, 2008, Pony Canyon released a character CD containing media from both his and Reborn's voice actors. At the beginning of the series, Tsuna is an ordinary junior-high student known in school as "No Good Tsuna" for his poor grades, wimpy attitude, bad luck, and lack of athleticism, a fact which Tsuna freely admits. Tsuna is generally depicted as comically horrified by the outrageous actions of those around him, generally causing him to become nearly hysterical, especially by Reborn's training methods. His lack of confidence and tremendous lack of luck generally contrast humorously with the positions of leadership and external pressure Reborn puts him in. Despite his title, he seems an earnest individual with great potential; unfortunately, Reborn discovers that often the only way to force Tsuna to fulfill this potential is to put him in a life or death situation. Although told by others that he is to be the 10th generation Vongola Boss, Tsuna is generally unwilling to take part in anything that has to do with the Mafia. He always denies the fact that he is a going to be Mafia Boss and tries to avoid anyone and anything involved with the Mafia, clinging to any element of an ordinary life he can, even stating that his Guardians and subordinates are just his friends and upperclassmen. Later, though he dislikes the violent history inherent in the Mafia, stating that he would rather destroy the Vongola Famiglia then to accept such a heritage, Tsuna is grateful for the friends he has made since meeting Reborn. He cares a lot for his Famiglia and puts himself in the way of danger and even death in order to protect the members. Tsuna's personality has developed greatly since the beginning of the manga, from being a cowardly, useless individual who gave up easily, to an individual of great resolve to do whatever he must do to protect the companions he has made. Later, he is depicted as being comfortable with leadership, as the others in his Famiglia look to him for decisions he dispenses without hesitation. The Tsuna of the future is said to be deceased, having been gunned down; however, not without making arrangements for the future. It is later revealed that the bullet used to gun down Tsuna was just another special bullet (similar to Dying Will Bullet) that replaced the normal bullet in the gun, the deed done by Shoichi Irie. Presumably, the future Tsuna has now settled comfortably into the role of the tenth Vongola Boss and has been shown to be much more confident, entrusting the task to defeat Byakuran to his past self. There have been many similarities between Tsuna and the founder of the Vongola Famiglia, Giotto, including physical appearance, fighting techniques, and weapons used. Both of their personalities are likely to be very similar as it has been shown that they have similar goals and ways of standards; for example, neither had problems with appointing Guardians from outside the Famiglia or accepting past enemies into their Famiglia. Both are also forgiving and unexceptionally kind, as shown on numerous occasions; despite claiming that he will never forgive his enemies, Tsuna would end up sympathizing with and eventually forgiving them, almost immediately regarding them as his allies. Tsuna is capable of using the Dying Will Flame (when shot with special bullets or having taken certain pills), which is a form of high pressured energy capable of having destructive powers or purifying evil auras. It initially lies within a person's body until it is awakened, helping increase a person's strength. When a person is able to control the full potential and power of the Dying Will they are able to go into (Hyper) Dying Will Mode at any time. Reborn said that any one has the potential to do this, but not many people can withstand the training phases. Won after the Ring Battles with the Varia. Tsuna usually wears this Ring around his neck, but he wears it behind his right glove when he is fighting. In the future, both Future Tsuna and Present Tsuna learned how to release Sky Flames with the Harmony characterization. Tsuna is also able to open any kind of Box Weapon using the Sky Flames produced by the Sky Vongola Ring, though the power is less than those opened with the original Flame attribute. In addition, it can also not bring out the true potential of the box weapons. During his battle with Byakuran, a manifestation of Vongola Primo appeared and granted Tsuna and his Guardians the true power of the Vongola Rings. As a result, Tsuna's Flames and techniques have dramatically increased in power. After Byakuran was defeated, the Vongola were told that they couldn't take the Vongola Boxes with them. But with Verde's help, the Vongola Boxes were turned into Rings and were brought back to the present with the Vongola. A newly formed ring created by combining the Sky Vongola Ring and Vongola Box Ring (Natsu). Created by Reborn's pet, Leon. At first, they appear to be white, wool mittens, but when used with the Dying Will Flame, they change into a pair of black, metal-clad Gloves. Though otherwise identical to the X-Gloves the Vongola Ring Version Gloves have a large crests resembling the Sky Vongola Ring on the back of each hand. The new gloves now seem to be mostly red, unlike the previous gloves' black. The normal crystal blue Vongola Emblem in the middle now has a red cross on top of it reading "Vongola Famiglia," and Flame type designs cover the bases of the gloves. Also, as part of the gear, a leg bangle has been added. This bangle is similar to the Ring of the Sky Version X, as it is connected by a chain to a simple belt with an "X" as a buckle. These are spun from special Flame Resistant Cloth made by Leon and are capable of withstanding the Dying Will Flame to an extent. Created by Spanner, these Special Contacts display a targeting system, as well as a system to gauge the strength of the Flames in both X-Gloves. Using these Contacts, Tsuna is able to maximize the power of the X-Burner without propelling himself. The Contacts are apparently interfaced with his earphones. Created by Giannini during the Future Arc, as a method of communication during the Merone Base invasion. Per Reborn's request, this headset is able to project holograms to allow Reborn to help Tsuna from a distance. Spanner later linked the headsets to the contact lenses he created to help Tsuna perfect his X-Burner. The present Spanner created upgrades for these along with upgrades for the contact lenses. Lancia gave this Ring to Tsuna before the latter left with Basil for Italy. Tsuna brought it with him to the future, and found out that it was a special ring until it was detected by a Strau Mosca shortly after meeting Lal Mirch. It also protected him from Byakuran's Mini White Dragon. In the manga, Tsuna has a Honda 250cc NSR Rothmans. In the anime, the airbikes have identical appearances aside from differences in coloration, so Tsuna's color is primarily white with some blue. Tsuna's Vongola Box Weapon, which takes the form of a young lion with a mane made of Sky Flames. Through Cambio Forma, Natsu changes into a long, black Cloak. The Cloak is attached to a metal plate on the X-Gloves. The Cloak's Ability is to nullify attacks using the Sky's Harmony characterization. This is the Vongola Gear version of Natsu, Tsuna's Vongola Box Weapon. With the upgrade, Natsu has armor on his legs and is wearing armor with the Vongola crest on his forehead. Natsu is capable of merging directly with Tsuna for the latter's Cambio Forma. Natsu fuses with Tsuna and his Vongola Gear X-Gloves and turns into flame-patterned arm thrusters. These thrusters can be used to support the XX-Burner or emit Flames powerful enough to escape the gravity of a black hole. Natsu fuses with Tsuna's right Vongola Gear Glove and turns into a gauntlet used by the first Vongola Boss.

Haru: Catch!

Natsu: The Keystone!

Charizard: And Charizardite X!

Natsu: Now, we could Mega Evolve!

Charizard: Right! (transforming into Mega Evolve form)

Everyone: Woah!

Chowder: So awesome!

Munchlax: Cool!

Villager: This must be Mega Evolution! So cool...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Charizard: Dragon Claw!

Natsu: (punching)

Goku: Kame... Kame... Ha!

Luffy: Gomu Gomu no Bazooka!

Bo-bobo: Super Snot-Fu-U!

Haru: (swings sword)

Tsunayoshi: (punching)

Croconaw: Water Gun!

FarFetch'd: Fury Attack!

Bloom: Dragon Storm!

Blaze: (twirls fire)

Kimiko: Judette Kick Flip!

Stella: Solar Blast!

Gajeel: Huh?!

OVER: This is gonna hurt!

Scyther: Yeah!

Scizor: Brace yourself!

Everyone: (screams)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: (gasps)

Happy: Gajeel and OVER are defeated!

Charizard: (normal) All right!

Natsu: We did it!

Goku: Yeah!

Luffy: That was awesome!

Sue: I can't believe it!

Boze: They defeated Gajeel and OVER!

Chowder: Awesome!

Munchlax: Cool!

Villager: Amazing!

Chowder: You were so cool!

Munchlax: We want to be just like you!

Together: Please teach us!

Natsu: Um...

Charizard: (chuckling)

Natsu: Stop laughing!

Charizard: Sorry... (laughing)

Goku: (laughing)

Luffy: Hilarious!

Natsu: STOP!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: (panting) (attacking)

Blaziken: (Mega Evolve form) Geez... High Jump Kick!

Seviper: Venoshock!

Blaziken: (dodging)

Fuu: They're really using everything they got!

Aang: Incredible!

Linoone: I never seen someone like this before!

Raimundo: Me, either!

Musa: Go, Erza! Go, Blaziken! Don't stop now! Keep going!

Jose: (growls) That Makarov and Donphan...

Seviper: Why do they get the strongest teammates?!

Rias: What are you talking about?!

Jose:You see, he has you in his guild.

Seviper: And we want to destroy everything and everyone for Makarov to feel despair when he wakes up.

Erza: Not in our watch!

Jose: But, they have Laxus, Mystogan, you, and Lucy, whose family is very wealthy and that means tons of money.

Seviper: Yeah...

Raimundo: Hey! Watch out!

Erza: Huh? (grunts)

Everyone: Erza! Blaziken!

Together: We're stuck! (screaming while being electricuted)

Raimundo: That's so uncool!

Musa: Yeah!

Erza: You are so pitiful.

Seviper: What?!

Blaziken: Lucy and Gardevoir are having finical troubles.

Erza: And they made friends at Fairy Tail as a mage.

Blaziken: Right...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Jose: Well, that's so touchy.

Seviper: But, we'll be getting the money of the Heartfilia family by kidnapping Lucy and Gardevoir.

Jose: You see, the war had nothing to do with Lucy's father.

Everyone: What?!

Seviper: That's right. It was our own jealousness that cause the war to happen.

Raimundo: You lied!

Musa: Yeah!

Fuu: That wasn't nice!

Erza: (growls) Well, what if I just kill myself?

Jose: Huh?

Blaziken: We don't want to be a liability for Fairy Tail.

Erza: So, we'll just kill myself for Fairy Tail's sake.

Raimundo: No way!

Jose: Alright. (possesses sword) Prepare to...

Everyone: Huh?!

Makarov and Donphan: Hmph!

Everyone: Makarov! Donphan!

Erza: You're alright!

Blaziken: (normal) Yeah!

Jose: My, you're feeling so much better than before.

Donphan: That's right!

Makarov: We'll fight you off!

Jose: But, this would be catalysic.

Donphan: We don't care as long for the guild's sake!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Zecora: Something is destroying nature.

Porlyusica: You're right.

Audino: What's making nature to suffer?

Zecora: No clue.

Porlyusica: Than, we'll investigate.

Zecora: Right...

Mystogan: Excuse me?

Porlyusica: Huh? (turns around)

Audino: Um, yes?

Wheezing: Do you have an apple?

Porlyusica: (thinking) They must be the ones that collected Makarov and Donphan's magic and sped up their healing process.

Audino: (thinking) Yeah...

Zecora: Look up.

Everyone: Huh?

Mystogan: Those are the Phantom Lord subdivision flags.

Porlyusica: They must have defeated all the subdivisions all by themselves!

Audino: Impossible...

Zecora: Mystogan, Wheezing, is it okay if you could pick up these flags?

Audino: These people are very evil.

Mystogan: But, there is some people that are good.

Wheezing: And this is the righteous light that accompanies all things.

Porlyusica: I guess we have different point of view.

Audino: Right...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Makarov: Erza, Blaziken, leave.

Erza: Yes.

Everyone: We'll leave! (leaving)

Raimundo: Aw... I want to fight!

Musa: Not today!

Makarov: Let's begin. (charging)

Jose: Right.

Together: (using magic)

Donphan: Rollout!

Seviper: Wrap!

Donphan: (dodging)

Seviper: Huh?! Impossible!

Donphan: Thunder Fang!

Seviper: Ow!

Makarov: You're stronger than I thought.

Jose: Thanks. Been training.

Honchkrow: Night Slash!

Donphan: (dodging) Slam!

Honchkrow: (screaming)

Seviper: Venoshock!

Donphan: Rollout!

Seviper: (screaming)

Honchkrow: Ow!

Seviper: That hurts!

Donphan: Hmph!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Makarov: You know, you have been a good role-model, you would have led the Magical World towards the future.

Jose: Who cares?

Seviper: We want to destroy you!

Makarov: Now, beg for mercy!

Donphan: Yeah!

Jose: (chuckling) Do your worst.

Makarov: Alright. Fairy Law!

Fairy Law (妖精の法律, フェアリーロウ, Fearī Rō) is a Spell that is distinct to the Fairy Tail Guild. It is one of the three legendary Fairy Magics.[1] When activated, a bright light envelops the area and inflicts heavy damage on whoever the Caster perceives from their heart as an enemy, leaving friends and bystanders completely unharmed.[2] The choice between friend or foe is decided by the user's heart, and they cannot lie to this Magic.[3] It is considered a very powerful Magic and is one of the rare legendary spells,[4] and also one of the three great Fairy Magics.[1] The spell's strength was so great that it defeated Jose Porla, a Wizard Saint, in a single blow.[2] According to the second master of Fairy Tail, Precht, Fairy Law is a deterrent Magic and is meant to discourage further action from enemies, and is not something that should be released whenever the Caster feels like it.[5]

Jose: Huh?!

Seviper: Impossible!

Honchkrow: That's Fairy Law!

Donphan: Now we'll show you our true strength!

Makarov: That's right! Fairy Law will surely defeat you!

Donphan: Yeah!

Erza: I know that light.

Blaziken: It's Fairy Law.

All Phantom Lord members, expect Gajeel, Steelix, OVER, Scyther, Scizor, Bowser, Skarmory, Ganondorf, Jose, Seviper, and Honchkrow, has the Fairy Tail symbol (same color and same position).

Raimundo: Awesome!

Musa: Yeah!

Erza: A righteous light that slays the darkness.

Blaziken: It attacks only those whom the caster believes to be evil, so friends and foes are discerned.

Fuu: Amazing...

Umi: Yeah... Very impressive...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Jose: (screaming) (now old)

Seviper: We're sorry!

Honchkrow: We shouldn't pick a fight with Fairy Tail!

Makarov: That's what we thought!

Donphan: Yeah!

Together: (leaving)

Archeops: Now's our chance, big guy.

Aria: Right...

Donphan: Rollout!

Together: (screaming) (passed out)

Makarov: Good job, Donphan.

Donphan: Thank you...

Makarov: And since the war is over...

Donphan: Fairy Tail had emerged victory.

Makarov: Right...


	29. Episode 29: The Aftermath

Episode 29: The Aftermath

Lucy: The war is over...

Gardevoir: But, our guild... is destroyed...

Lucy: Yeah...

_With Natsu... _

Natsu: Hey, Gajeel.

Gajeel: Yeah?

Charizard: (wearing Charizardite X) We want to know how you learn Iron Dragon Slayer Magic.

Blaze: I'm curious about this.

Steelix: He learn this Magic from Metalcana, the Iron Dragon.

Metalicana (メタリカーナ Metarikāna) was a Dragon known as The Iron Dragon (鉄竜 Tetsuryū) and was the foster father of Gajeel Redfox.[1] Metalicana, like other Dragons, appears as a large four-legged beast, however unlike other Dragons, Metalicana's body is covered in silver, iron scales. The scales themselves give Metalicana the impression of being covered in armor, as from his neck below to his sternum, as well as on his shoulders, forearms, knees, shins, claws and thighs, the scales are plated. In the areas between (underbelly, biceps and calves) the plating disappears and instead gives way to cross-hatched scales that resemble chain mail.[3] Metalicana's head is almost square in shape and his lower jaw has the appearance of being hinged. His eyes are beady and circular with no pupils and black sclera; around his eyes are small black markings which continue around the back of Metalicana's neck. Also unlike other Dragons, Metalicana's wings do not retract nor fold; instead they jut out and are also metallic, save for where the feathers or patagium would be, which are instead a black, downy substance that juts out like normal feathers would. Metalicana also has a tail,that is plated like much of his body that fashions an intricately pointed tip.[3] Also, running down his spine, Metalicana has spiked metal plates.[4] According to Gajeel, Metalicana is quite selfish. Nonetheless, despite this claim, he took Gajeel in, raising him like he was his own son, teaching him his signature Iron Dragon Slayer Magic. Gajeel himself seems interested in Metalicana's whereabouts after his sudden disappearance, possibly implying a caring side.[5] In person, Metalicana also comes off as being rather rude and straight to the point, as when he saw his foster son again for the first time in over fourteen years, he merely picked fun at him for his expression.[6]

Gajeel: Yeah... But, he left one day.

Natsu: Wait a minute. Was it on sevens years ago on the seventh day of the seventh month?

Steelix: Yeah...

Charizard: That's a coincidence.

Natsu: Igneel left on the same day, too.

Torpedo Girl: (wearing same color, mark, and position) That's really strange.

Torpedo Girl (魚雷ガール, Gyorai Gāru) is a powerful, unpredictable force not even Bo-bobo and his hajikelists quite understand when she first appears. Compared to her "other half" and brother OVER, she is a living female torpedo with human arms and legs. Furthermore, compared to the patient anger held by the human form, she gets ticked off by even the slightest of comments, immediately responding by making her bomb-like body fly towards her opponent and smashing into them with intense force! Unlike his brother Over, she is actually 28 yrs old. It is unknown why she is 28 and Over is three years younger. Part of the reason behind Torpedo Girl's immense anger and frustration stems from her position as a Legendary Idiot Killer (伝説のボケ殺し Densetsu no Bokekoroshi; in the dub, "Joke Killer"), a legendary group of warriors who attacked and killed anyone and everyone that made even the smallest of jokes or performance of foolish action. Whenever she even senses or sees something silly or ridiculous, her immediate action is to attack the person with full force. Although she sees herself as vital to the protection of the sanity of the world, Torpedo Girl is considered a nightmare to anyone with hajike abilities such as Bo-bobo, Don Patch or Tokoro Tennosuke. Considering how acting crazy and silly is part of what makes a hajike attack so successful against conventional enemies, Idiot Killers such as her consistently stop them from being successful in their weirdness. However, as much as she claims to hate hajike attacks, Torpedo Girl has several odd traits that show her own hajike abilities: she is obsessed with the word Torpedo (even to the point of laughing with that word) and is crazy enough to survive in Bo-bobo World, which typically would drive a normal warrior insane (it could be the fact she is one of the Shitennou and has gone past the point of losing to that technique a long time ago.) Although Torpedo Girl consistently holds an angry grudge to nearly everyone she meets, she does have a more affectionate side to her personality. Although she initially holds hatred for the silliness of Bo-bobo, Don Patch and Tokoro Tennosuke, she comes to see them merely as "children" who just needs her guidance like a teacher guides their students. In certain battles where she sees them in danger, she fights to protect them from their opponent. Similarly she can assist in awakening the hidden potential of other warriors. During Bo-bobo's battle with his brother Bebebe-be Be-bebe, she is able to awaken a hidden "Ganeme" attack inside the afro warrior. After the first series, she further assists Bo-bobo in evolving his "Hanage Shinken" into its "Shinsetsu" version and continues to watch over the development of the other rebels in their further battle against Hair Hunters. Another side to Torpedo Girl is her romantic side, bringing out a feminine part of her not normally seen in her. Initially she had been in love with Hatenko, but when he had betrayed her, she placed a "Kill Seal" on him and threw him out into the wilderness. (where, ironically, he would meet the Hajikegumi and Don Patch...and have the same Kill Seal used against him by OVER) Yet when she meets Softon when encountering Bo-bobo's team on their way to Cyber City, she instantly falls heads over heels for him, making her obsessively pursue him and declare her love of him every time he's around. Surprisingly, while Torpedo Girl loves Softon with his strange head, she becomes heartbroken when she sees his true, human face after Icen steals away his Babylon abilities. Torpedo Girl's main attack ability is simply the usage of her body to fly around and bash into an opponent. Due to the force of acceleration and the weight of her body, she is able to make a powerful attack just by herself. Her body is invincible in this form and can not be penetrated by any attacks, including Fist abilities. Torpedo Girl's more powerful attacks are all classified as the Fist style of Gokuaku Zanketsu Shinken (the same "Fist of Horrible Bloody Murder" as OVER, but made as a separate "Fist of Torpedo" in the dub instead of "Fist of the Ultimately Evil Sword" like her human half), which usually involve the release of many torpedoes that bombard an opponent into an attack they can not escape from. While she often doesn't use them, Torpedo Girl also occasionally uses hajike abilities just like Bo-bobo. The means by which OVER transforms into Torpedo Girl regards the collection of energy based around the anger status of OVER. The abdomen of the human's body has a circle with six small spheres. Whenever OVER's emotions becomes more enraged, one of the six spheres lights up in a clockwise formation. (in the anime, the spheres slowly light up, with two anger outbursts usually needed to fully light a sphere, while a complete anger burst filling up one sphere instantly) The means in OVER becoming angry can usually be done either through battle damage by an opponent or, in the case of hajike, losing tolerance to their nonsense actions. At the moment the final sphere lights up, the words "GAME OVER" appears in the middle of the circle as an aura surrounds OVER, transforming him into Torpedo Girl and immediately allowing her to take action against all of the craziness. Although turning OVER into Torpedo Girl is easy, turning her back into OVER is much more difficult to determine. In her first battle against Bo-bobo's team, the torpedo female slowly started to wear down from the long, drawn out battle with the hajikelists. Eventually, Torpedo Girl began losing her own stubborn personality and begins to speak and act more like OVER before one more super-powerful attack turned her back to the human form. However, the only other depicted time Torpedo Girl had been seen turning back was during the battle against Tsuru Tsurulina III. Without any forewarning on her part, she merely loses energy and faints, leading her to turn back into OVER. Because Torpedo Girl had not been pushed to her physical and mental limit when facing the Third, it is assumed that the anger energy stored within her had run out, forcing her to change back to her other form. Though Torpedo Girl is the daughter of Landmine Dandy, it is never explained if she or OVER were the original being or two separate being or two separate beings that became merged.

Scyther: Yeah...

Everyone: Hm...

Natsu: Why would they leave on the same day?

Charizard: Strange...

Gajeel: Well, I'm not that concern.

Natsu: What?!

Steelix: We know Metalcana can take care of himself.

Charizard: (growls) But, you need to be concern!

Natsu: Yeah! Igneel acted like a father to me!

Charizard: So, he's family!

Gajeel: Who cares?

Together: (growls)

Steelix: But, for now, we'll fight you one day...

Gajeel: Right... When we do, we'll be alot stronger.

Natsu: Okay!

Charizard: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Stella: The guild is ruined.

Kimiko: This is all Phantom Lord's fault!

Blaze: Yeah...

Twilight: I think we could fix it.

Spike: Right!

Rainbow: Are you sure about that?!

AppleJack: Of course! Me and my whole family had fix my barn one time!

Herdier: Yeah!

AppleJack: We could totally fix it!

Makarov: I agreed.

Everyone: Huh?!

Donphan: Fairy Tail is family and by working together, we'll just rebuild the whole guild from scratch.

Lucy: (crying)

Makarov: But, (crying) we need to face the Magic Council!

Donphan: (crying) Yeah!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_One Week Later... _

Twilight: Let's keep moving!

Spike: Wow...

Axew: Fairy Tail is making great progress!

Twilight: That's what we want to hear!

Hoothoot: Yeah!

Rune Knight: Makarov, Donphan.

Makarov: Yes?

Rune Knight 2: We're here to investigate what happened.

Donphan: Well, Phantom Lord had started this whole war and we have no choice.

Rune Knight: Is that so?

Makarov: Yes. We didn't even start this war.

Donphan: But, they push us to have a war against them.

Rune Knight 2: Hm... We'll believe you.

Rune Knight: Phantom Lord is guilty and Fairy Tail is innocent.

Makarov: Thank you.

Donphan: We appreciate your decision.

Rune Knight 2: Right...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: (writing letter) (sighs) Mom, Fairy Tail was destroyed by Phantom Lord. We were sad about this and right now, we're fixing it up.

Gardevoir: But, we can't believe that your dad ordered them to do this.

Lucy: (writing letter) And I fear he'll do it again.

Gardevoir: That's why we won't let that happen.

Lucy: (writing letter) Right... (stops writing letter) There. It's done.

Eevee: Don't worry!

Fenniken: I know this isn't your fault.

Lucy: I know...

Eevee: No need for sad faces!

Fenniken: Just smile... Okay?!

Lucy: (smiling) Right! (hugging Eevee and Fenniken)

Gardevoir: And after all, you have friends that are worrying about you.

Lucy: You're right. I don't need to be upset.

Eevee: That's the spirit!

Fenniken: Yeah!

Lucy: I have you guys!

Eevee: Right!

Fenniken: Yeah!

Everyone: No need to worry! (laughing)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Twilight: Whew.

Spike: The guild is halfway done.

Axew: Yeah!

Hoothoot: Right...

Twilight: Yeah... Let's take a break.

Spike: Okay!

Axew: Yeah!

Juvia: There! Now, Gray-sama and Beartic will absolutely love this!

Frillish: Yeah! It looks delicious!

Juvia: Of course! Juvia is a great cook!

Natsu: I know! (eating)

Charizard: It's delicious!

Juvia: (screaming)

Frillish: That was for Gray and Beartic!

Natsu: Oops!

Charizard: Sorry.

Bloom: Natsu...

Kimiko: Idiot...

Blaze: Yeah...

Loke: Hey, Natsu.

Natsu: Yeah?!

Litleo: Could you bring these gate keys to Lucy and Gardevoir?

Charizard: Sure thing!

Loke: Thanks.

Natsu: You're welcome!

Charizard: Let's go!

Everyone: Right!

Loke: (sighs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bloom: Lucy! Gardevoir! Jade!

Kimiko: We're here to give you your keys!

Blaze: Huh?

Luffy: They're gone.

Goku: Impossible!

Bo-bobo: Yeah!

Erza: Calm down.

Blaziken: Let's look for clues to see where they are.

Stella: Like this letter?

Erza: Yes.

Blaziken: Let's see... ''I will go home''.

Don Patch: They're going home?!

FarFetch'd: Why?!

Natsu: No clue!

Charizard: Yeah!

Toshiro: We should go after them.

Everyone: Right! (leaving)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: (sighs) It's been a long time since we last saw home.

Gardevoir: Right...

_Flashback Begins... _

Lucy: (young) Dad! Armor!

Kirlia: We made something for you!

Kirlia is a white bipedal Pokémon that appears to be wearing a tutu. It has green hair that reaches down to its shoulders, and two red horns looking like hairpins. These horns are used to amplify its psychokinetic power and distort the air around it. The distortion in the air causes scenery mirages. It can also use its horns to cause a rip in dimensions and see into the future. It has skinny green legs with pointed feet and thin, white arms that have two fingers. It grows beautiful when exposed to positive emotions from its Trainer. It likes to dance on sunny mornings. It is known to inhabit urban areas.

Pokedex: Kirlia, the Emotion Pokémon. Kirlia uses the horns on its head to amplify its Psychic powers, and when this occurs reality becomes warped, and future events can be seen.

Gallade: (nickname ''Armor'') (shiny form) (wearing Galladenite) Yes? What is it?

Lucy: We made you some rice balls!

Kirlia: Yeah!

Armor: Why thank you... That's very thoughtful of you...

Jude: We don't need that.

Jude Heartfilia (ジュード・ハートフィリア Jūdo Hātofiria) was the husband of Layla Heartfilia, the father of Lucy Heartfilia, and the former owner of the Heartfilia Konzern. Jude was a relatively tall middle-aged man with black eyes and slicked back blond hair and a matching, extremely trim mustache, and a rather firm, square jaw. The man's hair was kept extremely neat and trim, and he had a penchant for wearing rather expensive tailored suits.[1] However, after the his konzern was bought out, his appearance became extremely ragged and disheveled: his hair grew long and wavy, ultimately reaching past his shoulders; his mustache became slightly longer and faded into a long, scraggly and unkempt beard. His clothing, on top of all this, became patchy and worn, and he wore a simple hooded traveling cloak that he used to hide his appearance.[2] Originally a cold-hearted man, Jude neglected his daughter and put all his time and effort into his company, which resulted in Lucy running away from home.[3] According to Lucy, her dad never cared for her. However his attitude towards his daughter seemed to change once he lost his fortune, and he appeared to become more kind to his daughter.[4] On an unrelated note, Jude's monetary sense is extremely poor, as he believed he needed 100,000 jewels to get from Magnolia Town to Acalypha when it was possible to get there on foot.[5]

Lucy: Are you sure?!

Kirlia: We made it for you and Armor!

Jude: I say, ''We don't need that''!

Armor: Jude!

Lucy and Kirlia: (crying) (leaving)

Armor: That wasn't nice.

Jude: Hmph! Who cares?

Armor: I care. You need to treat them kindly.

Jude: (ignoring)

Armor: (sighs)

_Flashback Ends... _

Lucy: (sighs) Dad... We're coming home... (sleeping)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: There it is.

Gardevoir: Our home.

Jade: It's beautiful.

Lucy: Thanks.

Servants: Lucy! Gardevoir!

Servant 1: We're so glad to see you again.

Lucy: Yeah...

Servant 2: And who is she?

Gardevoir: This is Jade. She's our friend.

Jade: It's nice to meet you...

Servant 3: Well, anyway, your father and Armor wants to see you...

Lucy: We know.

Servant 4: We'll put you in a dress.

Gardevoir: (sighs)

Jade: Your dress is nice.

Lucy: (wearing a dress) I know.

Gardevoir: Now, we'll talk to dad and Armor.

Lucy: Right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: Dad. Armor.

Armor: Lucy and Gardevoir! I'm glad you came!

Gardevoir: Yeah...

Lucy: And we want to apologize for running away from without saying a word.

Jude: No need.

Gardevoir: Huh?

Jude: You see... I have arranged a marriage for you and a rich man and I expect you to give birth to a son.

Everyone: Wha?!

Armor: Wait! I didn't agree to that!

Gardevoir: Yeah!

Lucy: How could you?!

Jade: We were here to clear things with you!

Lucy: And we will search for our happiness on our own way!

Gardevoir: Yeah!

Lucy: You need to stay away from Fairy Tail!

Gardevoir: Or else, we will consider you as a enemy!

Jude: What are you talking about?!

Lucy: We don't want dresses, or fortunes, or anything!

Gardevoir: For now on, we don't want formal names and our new family knows us as just Lucy and Gardevoir!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: It's going to be hard to leave this house because it holds memories of my mother.

Gardevoir: But, if she's alive, she will tell us to do what she thinks it's right.

Jade: Now, we'll be leaving to return to Fairy Tail.

Everyone: (leaving)

Armor: Jude, she's right. She's taking her own path. You need to cancel this marriage.

Jude: (sighs) I guess you're right. I'll cancel the marriage.

Armor: It's the right thing to do.

_With Lucy... _

Jade: You know, your mother died at the same day as all the dragons left.

Gardevoir: I just notice that.

Lucy: Hm... That could be a coincidence.

Jade: Could be.

Gardevoir: There has to be connection.

Lucy: But, what?

Jade: Let's see...

Gardevoir: I have no idea.

Jade: Me, either.

Lucy: Don't worry. Maybe it's a coincidence. Now, let's get back to Fairy Tail.

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone: Lucy! Gardevoir! Jade!

Lucy: Hey, everyone!

Gardevoir: You follow us here?!

Happy: Yeah!

Kimiko: We were worrying about you!

Haru: Yeah!

Luffy: We're glad you're okay!

Lucy: Yeah...

Blaze: Why did you come home?!

Gardevoir: Because we were talking with father.

Everyone: Oh...

Lucy: (sighs)

Erza: You know, the village is very beautiful.

Rias: Yeah! So pretty...

Gardevoir: Actually, that was our garden.

Lucy: Until a nearby mountain appear.

Kimiko: I can't believe it!

Natsu: That's awesome!

Charizard: Yeah!

Gray: A whole garden for you!

Beartic: Incredible!

Together: (sighs)

Natsu: Anyway, let's get back to Fairy Tail!

Everyone: Right! (leaving to Fairy Tail)


	30. Episode 30: The Show Must Go On

Episode 30: The Show Must Go On

Council: Now, we're here for the Fairy Tail - Phantom Lord incident.

Council 2: We have decided that Jose and Seviper are will be stripped of his status as one of the Ten Wizard Saints and that Phantom Lord will be disbanded.

Council 3: We have seen that Fairy Tail is absolutely innocent.

Yajima: We have accepted your decision.

Yajima (ヤジマ Yajima) is a former member of the Magic Council, and a close friend of Fairy Tail`s Guild Master, Makarov Dreyar. He is currently the owner and chef of the 8-Island restaurant in Hargeon Town. Yajima is a short, old man with thick light-brown eyebrows and a small toothbrush mustache that reaches halfway to his mouth, though after the time-skip, it touches his lower lip.[1] In his years in the Council, he wore a brown long sleeve shirt with black vertical stripes and a black three-spiked hat.[2] When he retired and entered the cooking business, he began wearing chef clothes and a chef hat.[3] During his younger years, he was of average height, had brown hair, and wore a light-brown collared shirt and dark blue-green pants.[4] Yajima is a very quiet person. During meetings with the Council, he keeps silent most of the time, even when he knew that something was wrong.[2] This trait remains with him in X791, as he doesn't say anything about Raven Tail cheating, despite being aware of the truth.[5] Yajima greatly supports Fairy Tail, and is always rooting for them.[6] This may be due to his close acquaintance with Makarov, a former teammate of his, or possibly due to his former affiliation to the guild. Yajima is able to distort his own body structure and flatten it, additionally granting him a somewhat transparent appearance. This attribute is especially convenient for stealth.[10] Yajima employs Magic to cook for the customers of his restaurant, 8 Island.[66] Yajima is able to talk telepathically to others without anyone hearing a conversation except the person he's talking to.[67] Yajima is capable of creating a Thought Projection of himself which he uses to attend trials of Mages in the court room without even being there in person.[68]

Makarov: (sleeping)

Yajima: Um, Makarov and Donphan?

Donphan: Yes?

Yajima: I advised you to retire for the guild.

Together: Retire?!

Yajima: Yes.

Together: Hm...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mirajane: Okay, everyone!

Lopunny: The request board is back on!

Everyone: (cheering) (running to request board)

Ciel: (wearing a blue Fairy Tail symbol with a white star on his right glove) (sighs) So childish. They need to control their behavior.

Mirajane: Well, that's Fairy Tail.

Ciel: (sighs)

Sebastian: More tea?

Ciel: Yes, please. Thank you... (drinking tea)

Peach: (wearing a pink Fairy Tail symbol with a yellow crown on her left glove) (chuckling) Crazy things always happen here!

Roselia: (wearing a pink Fairy Tail symbol necklace) Yeah!

Zelda: (wearing a purple Fairy Tail symbol with a yellow-piece Triforce of Wisdom on her neck) We'll just get use to this.

Garden: (wearing a purple Fairy Tail symbol necklace) Right...

Ciel: Yeah, right.

Serena: (chuckling)

Luna: (sighs) We're going to be here for a long time...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: Laxus!

Blaziken: Luxray!

Laxus: What?

Erza: You need to stop chastising Jet and Droy for being weak!

Blaziken: And stop blaming Lucy and Gardevoir for being the reason why Phantom Lord!

Laxus: (chuckling)

Rias: Why are you laughing?!

Luxray: You see, once we became the next Guild Master, we'll have no weaklings in our guild.

Natsu: No way!

Charizard: You're not going to do that!

Laxus: (laughing) How amusing!

Luxray: You're hilarious! (laughing)

Bloom: We're serious!

Kimiko: Yeah!

Laxus: Well, we have to go!

Luxray: Bye-bye!

Together: (disappears)

Lara: They use Lighting Magic to disappear.

Samus: Hm... I don't trust them.

Mai: Right...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mirajane: That's Laxus and Luxray.

Lopunny: They're Makarov and Donphan's grandson.

Lucy: Wha?!

Gardevoir: Grandson?!

Bouquet: That's right!

Lucy: We didn't know that!

Mirajane: Oh, we didn't tell you.

Lopunny: Sorry.

Gardevoir: That's okay...

Lucy: And is Laxus and Luxray going to be the next Guild Master?

Lizlet: The possibility are high.

Teddiursa: Yeah!

Serena: Hm...

Lunatone: No.

Luna: Can't think of anything.

Natsu: No!

Charizard: Absolutely not!

Together: Okay...?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: Hey.

Everyone: Huh?

Blaziken: You know, we should officially form a team.

Natsu: Seriously?!

Rias: Seriously!

Macargo: Can you?!

Charizard: Sure!

Kimiko: This is going to be awesome!

Bloom: Right!

Mai: I'm so happy!

Tsurara: Yeah!

Toshiro: Well, this might be interesting.

Elsa: Right...

Erza: So, we'll do this mission as a official team.

Everyone: Right!

Natsu: Let's do this!

Charizard: Yeah!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Makarov: Hm...

Donphan: Which one will become the next Guild Master?

Makarov: Laxus and Luxray, Mystogan and Wheezing, or Erza and Blaziken...?

Donphan: Let's see...

Makarov: They'll all make the job difficult and a problem for them and for the others.

Donphan: You're right!

Mirajane: Um, Makarov and Donphan?

Together: Yes?

Lopunny: We need to inform you that Erza's team has gone and destroyed half a city.

Together: (shocked)

Bouquet: And that the Council wishes you to submit a report.

Together: (shocked)

Misaki: Makarov?!

Primeape: Donphan?!

Lizlet: Are you alright?!

Teddiursa: You seem pale!

Together: No! That's impossible! This is an outrage!

Noctowl: Calm down.

Makarov: That's it!

Donphan: We will not be in retirement yet!

Everyone: (sighs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: (groans)

Gardevoir: I can't believe we lost the reward for the damages we have done.

Together: Unfair!

Mirajane: It's okay, Lucy and Gardevoir.

Lopunny: You'll get it next time.

Lucy: But, we need the money for rent.

Gardevoir: Yeah...

Bouquet: Well, there's something you and your team can do.

Lucy: What?

Noctowl: You see, a director is asking the members of Fairy Tail for a play.

Gardevoir: A play?

Misaki: Yeah!

Primeape: It's simple! You just have to use your Magic to attract viewers.

Lucy: That IS simple.

Gardevoir: We could do that.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Rarity: Did somebody says ''play''?

Lucy: Hey, Rarity. Hey, Bea.

Bea: Hey. Anyway, we heard someone is hosting a play.

Lizlet: Yes.

Bea: Awesome! I love plays. And I always been a leading role in all of them.

Teddiursa: Cool!

Rarity: And I was in a play once Hearth's Warming Eve.

Lucy: What's that?

Purugly: It's like Christmas.

Gardevoir: Got it.

Together: So, can we come?! Please?!

Lucy: Sure! Let's go!

Everyone: Okay!

Mirajane: Good luck!

Lopunny: And this can help you pay your rent!

Together: Right!

Everyone: (leaving to play)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: This must the place!

Luffy: Looks like it!

Goku: Yeah!

Bo-bobo: Hello?!

Croconow: Anybody home?!

Director: Um, hello. You must be from Fairy Tail, correct?

Erza: Yes.

Director: That's good. I really need your help.

Rarity: What is it, darling?

Director: Well, the cast has quit and the play has to be cancelled.

Everyone: (shocked)

Jelly: What?!

Goodra: The play is cancelled?!

Director: Yes. That's why I need your help.

Erza: Don't worry!

Blaziken: We'll gladly volunteer to help you!

Together: The show must go on! (starts singing)

Happy: That's a good singing voice!

Lucy: Well, let's do this.

Gardevoir: Right.

Director: Thank you. Please, come in.

Everyone: Okay! (enters room)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Pinkie: (painting background while humming)

Director: Pinkie, Sandile.

Pinkie and Sandile: Yes?!

Director: We have some guests from Fairy Tail to help us.

Sandile: Guests?! We love guests!

Sandile is a short, quadruped with a long snout and tail. Its body is mostly light brown with the exception of black stripes crossing over and under its legs and its pink underbelly. It has a black stripe on its snout in front of its eyes, and black covering the tip of its tail. Its eyes resemble binoculars and are shrouded in black all around their front. The black is a membrane that helps Sandile see in the harsh desert sun. Its long snout is tipped by two protruding nostrils, and its mouth comprises the bottom half. Its feet are flat and contain three sharp, black claws. They are attached to stubby legs on its sides. Sandile is only found in deserts. It usually burrows under the surface, with only its nose and eyes above the sand. Due to being so close to the surface, it can move around the desert and allow the heat of the sand to regulate its body temperature. As seen in the anime, in the wild, Sandile can be mischievous and potentially troublesome to humans. However, Sandile will protect another of its species, and can be caring at times.

Pokedex: Sandile, the Desert Croc Pokémon. A dark membrane protects its eyes from the sun, and it buries itself in the sand with its eyes and nose sticking out.

Rarity: Pinkie! Sandile!

Pinkie: Hey, Rarity! Hey, Purugly!

Sandile: We found you!

Rarity: Of course. You were here?

Director: Yes. They do painting the background.

Pinkie: It's so much fun!

Sweetie: Sis!

Sweetie Belle is a school-age unicorn filly and Rarity's younger sister. She makes her first major appearance in the episode Call of the Cutie. Sweetie Belle and her friends, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo, call themselves the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Sweetie Belle deeply admires her older sister Rarity and tries to show her devotion by helping Rarity with her work and chores. Despite her good intentions, Sweetie Belle's efforts are frequently disastrous, much to the dismay of Rarity. In Stare Master, she tries to retrieve some ribbon for one of Rarity's new outfits, and sets off a chain reaction of destruction that wrecks Rarity's bedroom. In Sisterhooves Social, Sweetie Belle is prepared to spend an entire week with Rarity, but her burning desire to do something nice for her sister creates tension between them. Sweetie Belle starts by burning a breakfast that she was preparing for her family. Rarity cleans the kitchen and cooks another meal, but reluctantly allows her eager sister to garnish a plate with a sprig of parsley. Rarity anxiously guides Sweetie Belle in the deceivingly simple task, but Sweetie Belle loses balance and crashes into the table. Rarity then asks her to take some dirty towels to the laundry room, but in her eagerness to help, Sweetie Belle washes a valuable wool sweater that ends up shrinking in the heat of the sun. To make up for the blunder, Sweetie Belle crafts a card using a crate of sapphires, but Rarity becomes extremely upset because the rare gems were meant for an important client's dress. She refuses Sweetie Belle's offer to help find more gems and instructs her to tidy up the stationery. When Rarity returns, Sweetie Belle says that when she saw the "big mess" in Rarity's work room, she thought she would clean it up for her. However, Rarity calls it "organized chaos" and says that she was just about to finish planning a new fashion line. Later that day, Sweetie Belle invites Rarity to the Sisterhooves Social competition, but Rarity refuses, calling it "uncouth". Now feeling hurt and betrayed, Sweetie Belle argues that Rarity is ruining her life, and the two have an argument and both agree that they don't need a sister. Sweetie Belle resolutely abandons Rarity, preferring to hang out with Applejack instead. Later, Rarity discovers Sweetie Belle's sapphire-encrusted card and realizes the card had a drawing of the two sisters enclosed in a heart. She tears up, realizing how much she misses Sweetie Belle, and dramatically declares that she will "never be sisterless again." She finds Sweetie Belle camping with Applejack and Apple Bloom, but Sweetie Belle refuses to accept her sister's apologies and storms off. During the competition, Sweetie Belle thinks she is running the obstacle course alongside Applejack, but it is actually a mud-covered Rarity who had secretly switched places with Applejack at the very beginning of the race. The sisters reconcile and agree that being sisters takes work, but if you compromise and embrace each other's differences, you can have a lot of fun and be close. In Ponyville Confidential, Sweetie Belle and her fellow Cutie Mark Crusaders become reporters for the Foal Free Press, adopting the pseudonym Gabby Gums. Rarity stumbles upon an issue of the paper and instantly develops a liking for Gabby Gums' writing, unaware that her sister is one of the reporters. Gabby Gums soon begins writing hurtful gossip columns about everyone in Ponyville, an action which draws the attention of Rarity. Rarity soon finds her own diary inside her sister's saddlebag and deduces that Sweetie Belle is Gabby Gums. She confronts Sweetie Belle about the paper, making Sweetie Belle realize how wrong it is to invade someone else's privacy, and how it will make her lose respect from others. After the Crusaders apologize to the public and their siblings, Rarity hugs Sweetie Belle. In Sleepless in Ponyville, Sweetie Belle invites Rarity to go on a camping trip with Applejack, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Rainbow Dash. At first, Rarity says she despises camping, but Sweetie Belle mentions that Applejack and Apple Bloom are going together, then puts on a pouty puppy-dog face, to which Rarity finally agrees. During the trip, Sweetie Belle faithfully lugs Rarity' trunk-laden wagon. Rarity comforts her sister when she is afraid of Rainbow Dash's scary campfire stories. When they arrive at their destination, Winsome Falls, Sweetie Belle suggested that the sister teams would race each other to the falls. Rarity feigns reluctance at first but then happily takes off running with her sister. When Sweetie Belle appears in Just for Sidekicks, it appears that she is picking up some of her sister's traits, including a fashion sense (saying that she isn't "dressed" for the Crystal Empire) and Rarity's high-pitched squeal. In One Bad Apple, Sweetie Belle suggests they tell Rarity about the Cutie Mark Crusaders' bullying problem after Scootaloo and Apple Bloom said not to telling Applejack, showing that Sweetie trusts her sister. However, since the crusaders shot down that idea too, they didn't inform Rarity. In For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils, Sweetie Belle gets angry at Rarity when the clothes she made for a play starring herself and the other Crusaders get more attention then the play itself. That night, she sabotages a headdress Rarity made for Sapphire Shores. Afterwards, Princess Luna appears to Sweetie Belle in her dreams, helping her work through her feelings towards Rarity (even helping her realize that a time at her fifth birthday party when she thought Rarity had stolen attention from her was not what she thought). Remorseful over her actions, Sweetie Belle leads the Crusaders to Canterlot in order to fix the headdress. She fixes the sabotage and reconciles with Rarity. Outside of the episodes featuring the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Rarity doesn't appear often with her sister. Sweetie Belle's comparatively genial nature often makes her a voice of reason among the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and like Apple Bloom and Scootaloo, she has assumed the role of leadership in the group at different times. In Ponyville Confidential, she takes charge of the Crusaders' foray into journalism by inspiring and encouraging the other two fillies. However, Sweetie is also the first to voice her concerns about their libelous gossip column. In Hearts and Hooves Day, she directs the brewing of the love potion intended for Cheerilee and Big McIntosh, helps formulate a plan to trick the two into drinking it, and discovers that the love potion has adverse side effects. She later comes up with a new plan to break the spell, and her friends work together to successfully carry it out. In One Bad Apple, Sweetie suggests several times that they tell Applejack about Babs Seed's bullying of the trio, but Apple Bloom and Scootaloo refuse for fear of being labeled snitches, although they realize Sweetie Belle had the right idea when the conflict is resolved. In the episode Stare Master, Sweetie Belle stops Apple Bloom and Scootaloo's pointless argument, firmly saying that arguing "is not their special talent". However, at the beginning of The Return of Harmony Part 1, Sweetie Belle argues with Scootaloo over the meaning of the Draconequus statue. Sweetie Belle suggests that the statue represents evil, and calls Scootaloo a "dodo bird" for insisting otherwise. Neither wants to accept the other's interpretation, and all three Cutie Mark Crusaders start fighting. Cheerilee intervenes and tells them that they were all correct, but assigns an essay as punishment. The Crusaders stop fighting, but continue to bicker. Unfortunately, their disharmony hastens the release of Discord himself. Sweetie Belle has been shown to be a bit slow on the uptake on occasion, and is often the last one to make a comment or completely understand a situation. A prominent example of this trait is in Stare Master. For instance, when her friends speak to Fluttershy in her home, she awkwardly chimes in, "Um, yeah! What they said." Soon afterwards, when Scootaloo and Apple Bloom briefly pretend to be a monster from the Everfree Forest, Sweetie Belle meets their playfulness with a blank stare for a moment before realizing it is a game. While she is not as on-the-spot as her friends, this seems to allow her to think things more carefully, such as when she later keeps her friends from being distracted as they wander through the Everfree Forest. She also tends to ask others to explain things more than once, such as in The Show Stoppers. In the same episode, she is also the third of her friends to announce their goal, which is the nonsensical "no meal uncooked." In The Show Stoppers, Apple Bloom describes Sweetie Belle's voice as "totally awesome". When the Crusaders are about to go onstage for their performance, Twilight Sparkle is surprised to learn that Sweetie Belle does not have a singing role. However, Sweetie Belle says that she dislikes the idea of singing in front of a crowd. Sweetie Belle's showmanship and powerful voice overpower those of Fluttershy in Stare Master when Sweetie Belle turns Fluttershy's lullaby into a lively gospel-style song. In Hearts and Hooves Day, she leads the The Perfect Stallion song. In Sleepless in Ponyville, when singing the campfire song 99 Buckets of Oats On the Wall after Scootaloo suggests it in order to stay awake and avoid having nightmares, she sings terribly. Sweetie Belle writes the basic lyrics for the Cutie Mark Crusaders theme song in The Show Stoppers. Later, when Scootaloo is struggling to come up with additional lyrics, Sweetie comes up with some effortlessly. Scootaloo calls her lyrics "awesome". In Stare Master she gave her fellow Cutie Mark Crusaders matching capes that she made by ruining Rarity's beautiful golden fabric, forcing Rarity to work overnight. During The Show Stoppers, Sweetie Belle struggles with making costumes for the trio. She accidentally makes a costume with five legs and aligns them in a line. She then bemoans how she'll never be like her older sister. Apple Bloom suggests she uses the dress form, to which Sweetie Belle responds "Oh, is that what that's for?" Aside from fabricating costumes for the Cutie Mark Crusaders, during The Show Stoppers, Sweetie Belle was also in charge of making props for their performance. But Sweetie Belle did not clean up the paint brushes in-between colors resulting in the backgrounds being colored in messy brown and in other brownish colors. Sweetie Belle herself admits that she was curious as to why the colors "looked like mud". Apple Bloom also makes sure Sweetie Belle isn't using power tools. At the beginning of Sisterhooves Social, Sweetie Belle's mother instructs her in cooking. Rarity awakens to the smell of smoke and rushes downstairs to find that Sweetie Belle had started a fire. She incinerates all of the food she prepares, including juice and liquefied toast. After Rarity remakes the breakfast, Sweetie Belle is allowed to add the garnish to a plate of eggs. She doesn't damage the food but manages to break a table in half. Near the end of the episode, Rarity walks into the kitchen to see that it is a mess again. Sweetie Belle comes out presenting an unburnt pie. Sweetie Belle has not been shown to be able to perform magic throughout the first three seasons, though her horn sparks briefly near the beginning of One Bad Apple. The sparks are shown to be a light green, similar to her eye color. In Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1, Sweetie Belle briefly loses control of her magic due to the overgrowth of the Everfree Forest. At the beginning of Twilight Time, Sweetie Belle tries lifting a broom with her magic, but is unable to move it more than a couple of feet. By the end of the episode, she's not only able to move the broom, but she also levitates it around the library. In For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils, Sweetie uses her magic to open and close a box with Rarity's costumes in it to sabotage them.

Rarity: Sweetie Belle. I'm glad you're alright.

Sweetie: Of course I am.

Director: Don't worry. She was helping me.

Rarity: That's good.

Purugly: (chuckling)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Kaito: My, my, my. You must be from Fairy Tail.

Kaitou Kid (怪盗キッド Kaitō Kiddo?, lit. Phantom Thief Kid) is the main character in the manga and anime franchise Magic Kaito, and a recurring character in the manga and anime franchise Detective Conan. Kaitou Kid first appeared 18 years ago in Paris, a herald to the quiet retirement of the master thief, Phantom Lady.[3] Toichi Kuroba (黒羽 盗一 Kuroba Tōichi?) was the original Kaitou Kid. Toichi as Kid was the greatest jewel thief in Japan as well as the best stage magician in Japan until he was murdered in a fake magic accident. Sometime prior to his death Toichi had his attendant and friend Konosuke Jii promise him that he would never tell Kaito about his thieving.[4] Chikage was well aware of her husband's double life, having witnessed the inception of Kaitou Kid.[3] Toichi ceased to be Kaitou Kid only upon his death in a fake magic accident arranged by a mysterious rival group. Konosuke Jii (寺井 黄之助 Jii Kōnosuke?) temporarily portrayed Kaitou Kid eight years following Toichi's death in an effort to lure out Toichi's murderers. Jii ceases being Kid and becomes Kaito's assistant when Kaito dons the mantle of Kaitou Kid himself. Since then, Jii has occasionally been a decoy Kid on Kaito's behalf, but more commonly he assists on heists in other ways. Kaito Kuroba (黒羽 快斗 Kuroba Kaito?) is the current Kaitou Kid. Kaito is a second-year student at Ekoda High School Class 2-B alongside his childhood friend Aoko Nakamori, the witch Akako Koizumi, and transfer student detective Saguru Hakuba. Kaito discovers his father's identity as the original Kaitou Kid after eight years following his death thanks to a secret room inside his house as well as talking with his father's attendant and friend, Konosuke Jii. Wanting to pick up where Jii left off, Kaito continues to be Kaitou Kid in an effort to lure out his father's murderers by making Kid a world-famous thief once again. It isn't until the Blue Birthday heist that the murderers appear and reveal that they are searching for the doublet red-colored gem Pandora, said to shed tears of immortality during the passing of a particular comet. Upon realizing the organization's aim and that his father was killed for his refusal to aid them in retrieving Pandora, Kaito vows as Kaitou Kid to find the Pandora gem first and shatter it into pieces.[5] Kaito's mother is aware that Kaito discovered Toichi's secret room and has taken up the mantle of Kaitou Kid.[4] Not much is given about Toichi as Kaitou Kid. However, we do know that at some point in time, a dark organization forced him to steal gems to find Pandora. His refusal led to his death in a "magic accident." After the death of Toichi, Jii lived by himself. Over the course of eight years, he grew angrier and angrier until he donned the costume of Kaitou Kid in order to lure out the organization that killed Toichi. He was only dressed as Kid twice before Kaito took over. In both civilian and costumed life, Kaitou Kid is a compulsive trickster who is drawn to any challenge just for the sheer thrill of overcoming all hazards in the end. Kid is infamous for having a rather overconfident (close to the point of arrogance) attitude, always preferring to create as big a bang as possible. He loves nothing more than leading the police in wild goose chases, letting them get within a hair of catching him before exiting one way or another. Seemingly having a soft-spot for his fans, there has been more than one occasion when Kid has refused to show when the police tried to bar the general public from witnessing his act. Generally, when these instances occur, one of Kid's tricks rely, one way or another, on his ability to blend in with a crowd. Kaitou Kid is also quite a charmer, seeming to always know just what to say to the ladies to leave them speechless. Kid hates to see others get hurt, and he never hesitates in leaping to rescue someone, whether physically or mentally. Despite his low reputation in some quarters, Kid does have a sense of honor, inasmuch as that he decides to leave the loot behind if it has no further purpose other than having challenged his trickster skills, doesn't contain Pandora, or when a more humane background stands behind their existence. These qualities are some of the reasons why he and Conan occasionally end up as allies in a common cause. For some as yet unexplained reason, Kaito suffers from a severe case of ichthyophobia (fear of fish). The classic Kaitou Kid outfit was originally developed for one of his stage performances to honor Arsène Lupin, but he decided to use it as his thief outfit after saving Phantom Lady. Jii donned the costume of Kaitou Kid, but used a smiling mask, in order to lure out the organization that killed Toichi. He was only dressed as Kid twice before Kaito took over. Kid has dark brown hair (black in Magic Kaito 1412) with fringe that ends just above his eyes, but the rest of his hair is normally covered by a white top hat with a blue ribbon band. When dressed in his normal outfit, his right eye is covered by a white monocle that has a dangling green charm with a white clover imprinted on it. Kid's outfit consists of a white suit jacket on top of a blue shirt with a red tie and white dress slacks. The white Hang Glider Cape is attached to the jacket at Kid's shoulders. Kid wears blue socks with white Oxford style shoes with white soles. In his original appearances Kid wore white loafer type shoes. Kid has been seen wearing black shirts and pants along with a black hat to help cover his face, usually when doing information gathering for heists or when he has his "audience" at his heists looking elsewhere. Apart from these two outfits, Kid is a master of disguise and has been seen disguising as several people throughout the course of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito. At several instances, it has been demonstrated that Kid shares a close natural likeness with Shinichi Kudo.[6] This, on occasion (particularly in the non-canon appearances), allows him to pass himself off as Shinichi whenever needed, without requiring a special disguise.[7][8][9][10] Kaitou Kid has used many disguises over the course of the series. These are the known ones used so far. The canon characters who know Kaito Kuroba is the Kaitou Kid are Konosuke Jii, Akako Koizumi, Ruby Jones, and Chikage Kuroba. The characters who are or have been suspicious of Kaito are Ginzo Nakamori, Aoko Nakamori, and Saguru Hakuba. There are also one time characters from Magic Kaito who has found out Kaitou Kid's identity such as Ruby Jones from the Recollection of the Golden Eye. In the Crystal Mother's Tears, Prince Phillip of Ingram also finds out that Kaitou Kid is Kaito Kuroba.

Cerebella: Lucky day!

Cerebella (JP: セレベラ) is a member of the Cirque des Cartes and wielder of the Living Weapon, Vice-Versa. Cerebella is one of the playable characters in Skullgirls. She is among the earliest characters conceived by Alex Ahad, and among the original cast slated for initial release. Her homestage is Medici Tower, although River King Casino may also count as of Skullgirls Encore. She represents the diamond in the Cirque des Cartes. Energetic, flashy, and spirited, Cerebella is a young lady who aims to please and constantly strives to be the center of attention, a trait derived from her profession as a main performer for the Cirque des Cartes. She is especially playful toward her roommate and fellow performer, Feng, often making fun at her expense, much to Feng's chagrin. None, however, are more treasured by Cerebella than Vitale Medici, lieutenant and grown son of Lorenzo Medici as well as Cerebella's adoptive father. Orphaned at a very early age, Cerebella was taken in and raised by Vitale as part of the Medici "family", allowing her the level of fame and glamour she enjoys presently. As a token of gratitude, Cerebella serves Vitale as his enforcer, dutifully carrying out his every whim in an attempt to earn his heart. Cerebella, however, is noted to be rather close-minded and in a state of denial, regarding any claim to Medici wrongdoings as slander to the family that graciously saved her from an orphan's life. She is not without a moral compass, for when her desire to satisfy Vitale drove her to put down Ms. Fortune, an action that she feels regret for toward the end of her story mode. Cerebella has had Vice-Versa since birth, most likely an heirloom passed down by her biological parents. She was taught how to use the knives that she keeps in her shoes by Black Dahlia. Cerebella is a feminine take on the word cerebellum, which is the part of the brain responsible for motor control. However, this is presumably a stage name or a name given to her by the circus and her birth name remains unknown. Cerebella is known for her beautiful and simple black eyes, slightly tan skin, and mint green hair color. Cerebella's hair is tied in a sharp ponytail, and on her head is Vice Versa. Her attire consists of a sleeved mini dress with orange and black colors. Cerebella wears thigh-lengthed boots with a small skull sitting atop each. While Cerebella's eyes are normally black, they appear dark purple during gameplay and one of her story mode illustrations. Her ethnicity is meant to be the equivalent of Brazilian in Skullgirls. In her earlier incarnation of Skullgals, She was a thief in the Circus, rivaling the Fishbone Gang. This was retconned however. The biggest sensation in the Cirque des Cartes, Cerebella is a tumbling, soaring dynamo of star power: throughout the Canopy Kingdom, she's admired for her enormous strength and alluring curves. Sadly, this acrobatic orphan only desires the attention of one man, mobster Vitale Medici, who took her in and became the closest thing to a father she's ever known. While inherently good, Cerebella serves the mafia as a leg-breaker when not performing in the circus. Cerebella is the only person capable of controlling her powerful Living Weapon hat, Vice-Versa, so Vitale is stingy with his affections to keep her fighting in his corner. After defeating Marie, Cerebella obtains the Skull Heart but decides not to make a wish just before Ms. Fortune makes an attempt to steal it. Cerebella stops the attempt by catching her in Vice-Versa's hands with Ms. Fortune still screaming threats against the Medici Mafia. She claims that she won't stop as long as the Life Gem still flows through her veins, which rings out to Cerebella. Using Vice-Versa's strength, Cerebella crushes Ms. Fortune's body into nothingness and reveals the Life Gem. Soon after, Cerebella (as well as Vice-Versa) are seen in a bunny costume sitting on Vitale's lap with him congratulating her on a job well done. Cerebella looks away with a sad expression in regret for killing Ms. Fortune in the process. Cerebella is the master of Vice Versa; its giant arms grappling and throwing foes around the screen like ragdolls. Cerebella herself is a talented acrobat and has no trouble adjusting her body to suit Vice Versa's needs, she is vicious with punches and kicks and contains hidden blades in the heels of her boots for a nasty surprise.

Yuya: Yeah...

Yuya Sakaki, Sakaki Yūya) is the main protagonist of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime.[6] He is a born-entertainer who attends the You Show Duel School to advance his Dueling expertise and become an "Entertainment Duelist", a specific type of professional Duelist[7][8] similar to his father.[9] He has three known dimensional counterparts: Yuto (from the Xyz Dimension), Yugo (from the Synchro Dimension), and Yuri (from the Fusion Dimension).[10][11] Yuya is a young teenage boy with crimson eyes, and dual-colored green and crimson hair of average length sticking out in downwards pointing spikes all around his head in a similar manner to Jaden Yuki, with the exception of one short-upwards pointing spike of green hair. He wears his good-luck charm pendant on a simple string around his neck[5], and a buckled choker, and a pair of golden goggles with orange lenses on his forehead, with a blue star obscuring the right lens. Yuya wears a simple red shirt with a thick, silver-buckled brown belt over it, green pants with what appear to be "Deck pockets" on each leg, and magenta shoes, as well as crimson wristbands. He also wears his gold and red lined white school jacket over his shoulders like a cape, in a similar manner to Yami Yugi. When entering Berserk Mode, Yuya's eyes begin to glow a luminous red, while his hair becomes frizzled. A fun-loving and energetic boy, Yuya is very theatrical and loves to entertain people, traits he seems to inherited from his father, Yusho Sakaki. He idolized and loved his father very much and wishes to become an entertainer like him one day. After his father disappeared during an important match, Yuya was left heartbroken and traumatized by the event because his beloved father was labeled as a "coward". As Yoko Sakaki had stated, Yuya acts like a fool merely to beat people to insulting him about his father disappearing. Yuya even joked about his father when Gong brought up the fact that he should act more serious about his Duels like his father. However, after his Duel with Ishijima, during which he reportedly "reinvented" himself, Yuya displays a more serious demonomer, saving his theatrical persona for his finishing combos. Due to Yuya's initial buffoonery, his friends and other people are often baffled by Yuya's behavior and believes he doesn't take things seriously. Because his father was so famous, his friends and other people seems to have high expectations of Yuya to live up to his father's reputation while simultaneously quick to bring up Yusho's "cowardice" or scold him for his clownish actions. During his Duel with Strong Ishijima, Yuya proved to be quite clever and skilled in Action Duels, having learned everything from his father. Similar to Yugi Muto, Yuya has shown to have a good deal less self confidence than the protagonists in the previous series. As such, when he finds himself cornered (for example when Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon was destroyed in his Duel against Sora Shiun'in), or something happens that breaks his confidence (like when Declan and Shingo Sawatari used Pendulum Summoning), he tends to pull his goggles down so nobody can see his eyes. At times like these, he ends up recalling lessons from his father, or relies on support from his friends or mother to regain his confidence and continue the Duel. Yuya has a habit of putting his goggles over his eyes when he is either upset or embarrassed, something he did since he was young. When Yuya Duels, he announces "Ladies and gentlemen!" when he is about to perform a finishing move. Initially, Yuya was more emotionally vulnerable regarding Pendulum Summoning, believing it to be a power granted only to him. When both Declan and Shingo Pendulum Summoned, he was speechless, but coaching from Shuzo and the lessons he learned during his Qualification Duels have turned him into a Duelist that enjoys the challenge set before him, and he smiled as he was cornered by Shingo when he Pendulum Summoned in their rematch. Yuya believes that Dueling is for the purpose of making people happy, and he is disgusted when it is used for war. However, confrontations with his dimensional counterparts and learning about the four dimensions as well as the crisis between them start making him doubt his ability to entertain people with Dueling. His Duel against Isao further hurt his optimism after using Berserk Mode and winning brutally using Yuto's card. When in Berserk Mode he becomes aggressive and willing to harm his opponents to win the Duel. Like his dimensional counterparts, Yuya possesses the ability to use Berserk Mode, though this is against his will. This causes him to enter a state of rage that drives him to win the Duel, no matter what it takes. It also causes his voice to take a more menacing tone.[12] Yuya uses a "Performapal" Deck, which consists of animals dressed in carnival attire, referencing his passion for entertaining people. Though most of his monsters have relatively low ATK, they have various useful effects to fit a variety of situations such as allowing multiple attacks, ATK/DEF manipulation, etc. Yuya also uses Trap cards in the same manner, though they commonly require monsters on his side to be destroyed to work properly, taking advantage of the fact that Pendulum Monsters are sent to the Extra Deck when destroyed. Due to the way he Duels, Yuya doesn't have many Spell cards in his own deck, opting to use Action Cards he finds on the field to circumvent this. In fact, Yuya claims that one of his specialities in Action Duels is his ability in finding Action Cards.[9] During the Duel against Strong Ishijima, Yuya gained access to the Pendulum Summon mechanic to Summon multiple monsters at once. When Pendulum Summoning, he typically uses a combo with "Stargazer Magician" and "Timegazer Magician" to Pendulum Summon monsters of a wide array of levels. He also Summons high mobility monsters to help him grab Action Cards, primarily his "Performapal Hip Hippo", "Performapal Whip Snake" and "Odd-Eyes" monsters.[7] Prior to obtaining his Pendulum Monsters, his ace monster appeared to be "Odd-Eyes Dragon", but it was transformed into "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon".[9] Yuya's favored strategy typically involves getting two Pendulum Monsters with a great difference in scale (usually "Stargazer Magician" and "Timegazer Magician") and after setting them in the Pendulum Zones, promptly Pendulum Summoning as many monsters as possible. To this end, he often stalls as long as possible until he can get those cards in his hand. After using Yuzu's "Polymerization" in one of his Duels, Yuya starts using cards like "Performapal Trump Witch" to Fusion Summon Fusion Monsters like "Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" and "Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon".[31][14] During his Duel against Isao Kachidoki, when he unintentionally invoking Berserk Mode, Yuya performs his first Xyz Summon and wields "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", previously owned by Yuto.[12] Before his Duel against Dipper, Yuya had an approximate win rate of 56%.

Natsu: You're part of this?!

Rima: Yes.

Rima Mashiro (真城りま, Mashiro Rima) replaces Nadeshiko Fujisaki as the new "Queen's Chair" of the Guardians. She is a character in the manga and anime series Shugo Chara!, and one of the main protagonists of the story. Although Rima is the same age as Amu, she is extremely petite, cold, and has relatively poor athletic ability. Most of the boys in her class admire her because of her beauty and passive personality, while the girls are annoyed by her because of her arrogance. She "fake-cried" when she knew that Nadeshiko was Amu's best friend, though Nagihiko is the only one who can see right through it. Some call her "The Goddess of Comedy". After seeing how Amu worked hard to cleanse X-Eggs, she began to join in with athletic activities. Slowly, she develops a close relationship with the Guardians. She was nearly kidnapped once, and because of that her parents always worry and take her home everyday after school. This is also what leads to their frequent arguments which often upset Rima and lead them to ignore Rima's well being, despite their arguments being about the other caring more for work than Rima, and ultimately leads to their divorce. This may have also been what has led to Rima's cold personality, as she was shown to smile often and make her parents happy by making funny faces when she was younger before the kidnapping incident. However, after the incident, her parents failed to pay attention to her. This led to her seeking comfort in Kusukusu, who she feels was the only one to listen to her and could confide to in her love of comedy (which conflicted with her appearance) until she joined the Guardians, and started opening up to others with the first being Amu. Kusukusu has also stated that Rima hates her pretty face and wanted a funny face because she felt if she was born with a funny face instead it would suit her interest in comedy and also help her parents smile when she made funny faces to cheer them up. She also stopped smiling because she was kidnapped for being cute and since then has hated her cute face which looked cuter as she smiled, but this does not prevent her from using her cute face to manipulate others (particularly boys) to do what she wants. Rima has wavy blond hair, with long bangs hidden behind a thin black hair-band with a small ribbon in the middle attached to it, and golden-honey yellow eyes. Her hair is so long that it goes down to her waist. Her cute appearance somehow resembles that of an elegant English lady, and attracts many boys in her class. At first, all the girls hate her because she is attracting almost all the cute boys in class, almost even Tadase. Rima has been seen several times watching comedy, which she and Kusukusu watch and laugh about often. She also often makes silly faces (or used to) to make her mom and dad laugh. When people do gags (such as Bala-Balance) wrong, she gets extremely angry and corrects them. She also makes sarcastic comments when not exactly necessary. She is constantly checking her cell phone to call for servants. Rima's Guardian Character is the comedic Kusukusu, who is born from her desire to make others laugh. Whenever Rima feels sad, she would make funny faces to cheer her up. Like Rima, they share a passion for making perfect funny performances to make others laugh. When Rima undergoes a Character Change, she will receive green face paint under each eye, the left is the shape of a star, the right in the shape of a teardrop and does the Bala-Balance. By then, she will act like a clown and make funny performances. Her Character Change can be easily triggered when someone makes an imperfect comedic move, and she aggressively confronts them, telling them how to make it what it requires to be perfect and funny. During Character Transformation, Rima merges with Kusukusu and becomes "Clown Drop". This represents her desire to be as funny as a clown. Rima has been able to Character Transform into "Clown Drop" since before she appeared in Shugo Chara!. She first reveals her Character Transformation in Episode 28 of the anime and Chapter 16 of the manga. Rima's attire resembles a rodeo clown, containing a pink, ruffled dress and red collar. She has a large red bow in the center of her hair, and has white tights and red shoes. Clown Drop can perform Juggling Party with a pair of juggling clubs. Another attack is Tightrope Dancer with her tightropes. She can also perform a combined purification move with Yamato Maihime called "Queen's Waltz".

Kusukusu: And you came to help us! That's so awesome!

KusuKusu (クスクス) is the Guardian Character of Rima Mashiro, created from her desire to make everyone laugh. Whenever Rima is in distress, Kusukusu would come and cheer her up by making funny faces. A clown Guardian Character with a funny personality, Kusukusu shares Rima's love for egg looks like cream like color and red diamonds on the outside, a pink backround with triangle shapes on the outside and on the inside an aqua color star snd purple blue tear. Kusukusu has the appearance of a clown. She wears a red, full body jumpsuit with white spots. The collar is white and fluffy with white shoes with a white ball at the same pattern and color is on her hat, which is shaped like a nightcap with a green, furry ball at the tip. Kusukusu has long, straight orange-blond hair with bangs and orange eyes. There is green face-paint under each eye, the right is the shape of a star, the left in the shape of a raindrop. Kusukusu is a bubbly chara, who loves to smile and make people laugh, as well as performing random gags at random times. She loves to make funny faces at Rima to cheer her up when she is angry or mad, and gets disappointed when she does not smile. Kusukusu often is thrilled at the sound of Rima's laughter, even going out of her way to get many different people to help make Rima laugh in Episode 62. The Shugo Chara! Encyclopedia! describes Kusukusu as a girl who "loves comedy" and has "a trademark laugh". Her laugh is similar to her name repeated. In the anime television series, Kusukusu is voiced by Sayaka Narita. Like other Guardian Characters, Kusukusu can sense the presence of eggs and other Guardian Characters. During their Character Change, Rima and Kusukusu do Bala-Balance. Whenever Rima Character Changes, she will have Kusukusu's make-up on her face which includes a star under one eye and a rain drop under the other. Before performing Bala balance, she usually announces "Rima! The usual...". When Kusukusu Character Transforms with Rima, they become the rodeo clown "Clown Drop". "Clown Drop" uses pins to perform the attack "Juggling Party" and uses ropes to perform her binding technique "Tightrope Dancer." She can also perform a combined-purifying attack with "Yamato Maihime" called "Queen's Waltz."

Rarity: Aw...

Bea: So cute!

Rarity: Very adorable!

Kusukusu: (giggling) Thanks!

Rima: That's Kusukusu, my Guardian Character.

Rarity: Guardian Character?!

Kusukusu: That's right! A Guardian Character is a being that help their partners follow their desire! Rima's desire is to make everyone laugh!

Pinkie: Yeah!

Sandile: I like that one!

Merry: And that's great news.

Merry is a dream demon who is the gate keeper of the door that connects the Dream World from the Real World. Unlike the other dream demons, she doesn't need to possess a human to enter the real world, as she has her own body. Searching for a door to come back to the Dreamworld, she falls on Yumeji one day, who wants to help her to find her way back home. At first reluctant, when a daydream occurs and when she saves Yumeji's life, she accepts his help. She takes the appearance of a young teenage girl with purple hair, and green eyes with rectanglular pupils (which change between black and white). She always has her trademark white hat, with a pink insignia in the middle, and ribbons on sides (right and left) coming out of it. Her upper body attire is a white overshirt, which goes down to under her chest, and a purple undershirt around the same size. Her lower body consists of a white skirt with, black and white stockings, and black shoes with the insignia mark. She has once worn a maids outfit, when Isana's father makes her work at Tachibana restaurant. The author of the manga said that Merry's clothes are based on a sheep. In the flashback at the beginning of the manga, Merry is shown wearing a plain white sundress and a hat similar to the one she has now but without the closed eye design on it. Merry is very energetic. She has a deep trust in Yumeji, who promised to take her back to the Dreamworld. She would often look for support in him. At the time when Engi told Merry that she has been killing dream demons instead of sending them back. Merry fell in despair and tried to convince herself that it wasn't true. She also tried to leave Yumeji when they went on a trip to the beach, but Yumeji chased after her immediately and convinced her not to run away - this costed him a broken ankle. Merry can't eat spicy food or drink soda, but she loves doughnuts above everything and likes video games a lot. She currently works at the Tachibana restaurant. Merry seems to have a problem with tact, as she constantly says things at the wrong time that cause yumeji and others further problems, such as the time when isana first meet yui when she tells isana she was off eating donuts instead of staying with yumeji like she was supposed to. Merry was a gatekeeper between the human world and the dream world. Her job was to guard the boundary between the two worlds, but due to unknown reasons she has ended up in the real world where she was looking for a way to return back to the dream world. She came to the real world about 10 years ago. As a dream demon, Merry has the ability to infiltrate daydreams and nightmares. Physically wise, Merry is an extremely skilled fighter, and the only character seen so far to utilize close combat as a means in fighting. Merry is surprisingly powerful in spite of her looks, capable of defeating foes and crushing stone with only one punch, as well as possessing incredible agility as seen in numerous battles so far. Strangely enough, Merry is lacking in normal physical endurance such as Yumeji. As the Gatekeeper, her Garden is the boundary door between reality and the Dream World. As the only dream demon who exists outside her Garden, it may explain her amnesia (as all dream demons inhabit theirs). Merry possesses a keychain that, when it touches a dream demon, forces the dream demon back to the Dream World. The keychain has been shown to have its key detach and summon the Gate itself. She can also dispel dream demon's abilities with a touch, as seen in her fight against Engi Threepiece when Merry destroys her sword. Merry can also shift into an entirely different person when emotionally distressed, becoming darker and more violent as well as summoning webs of shackles using key rings in each hand - influencing the popular nickname of the mode Gate Keeper Merry. This allows her to destroy anything within a Garden, including the Garden itself. She has used this power twice so far, both times it happened when she got distressed from Yumeji being heavily injured (fighting Engi) and potentially killed (fighting Hercules). Later it is revealed that Merry is the guardian of the boundary between the real world and dream world making her a special kind of dream demon that possess ability to send dream demons back to the Dreamworld. It is also revealed that her well-being is dependent on the door she guards. The more dream demons pass through it, the more it gets damaged, and the more frequent her fainting becomes. If the door is destroyed completely, it will result in Merry's death.

Director: Now, since the show is back on, we need to get ready.

Everyone: Right!

Pinkie: Me, Sandile, and Kid will paint the background!

Kid: Right!

Kinniku Mantaro (キン肉万太郎) (or as he's known in the English dub and VIZ manga as Kid Muscle) is the main character in Kinnikuman Nisei. Even though his name was changed in the English versions, he is not related to Harabote Muscle in any of the versions of Ultimate Muscle. Mantaro is the son of Kinniku Suguru and Bibimba, and is the current prince of Planet Kinniku. He is spoiled and prefers to play rather than fight and train. He is a serious lecher and will often try to sneak into cabarets and enjo kōsai cafes (this aspect is toned down in the anime, as he is only 14). After the Hercules Factory he was stationed in Beverly Park where he lived there with Meat. Mantaro is very cowardly and will often hesitate to fight. But when his friends are in trouble or his opponents are fighting unfairly, he musters up the courage to fight. When the fight reaches its climax, he evokes his hereditary Kajiba no Kuso Djikara (Burning Inner Strength) and the Niku Mark (肉マーク) appears on his forehead. He is named after Ultraman Taro (Ultraman + Taro). Because of this, in the early episodes of the anime he is often mistakenly called Kinnikuman Taro (キン肉マン・タロウ). Because Suguru had his old fight records annulled, Mantaro never knew how great his father was until he met Meat. Mantaro uses his father's old techniques the Kinniku Buster and the Kinniku Driver until he develops his own finishing moves, the Muscle Millennium and the Muscle Gravity. In the Japanese version of the anime, Mantaro has a habit of adding Muscle (マッスル, Massuru) at the end of certain words and sentences in place of the standard masu (ます). For example, Itadaki-masu (いただきます), a common Japanese phrase said before eating, becomes Itadaki-MUSCLE (いただきマッスル, Itadaki Massuru). Mantaro's main love interest is Nikaido Rinko, but in both the anime and manga, he lusts after many girls, including Jacqueline Muscle. Both Rinko and Jacqueline are popular pairings for Mantaro.

Cerebella: Me and Kaito will bring in the guests!

Kaito: Okay...

Merry: Me and Jack will hang out flyers!

Jack: That's right!

The main protagonist of the series. A phantom thief who performs miracles, he likes to steal treasures that have high value. When not stealing treasures, he spends his free time rolling around lazily, watching TV, reading manga, and playing video games. He hates doing laundry, cleaning up, and cats. He also loves to eat curry dishes. Before he became a phantom thief, he lived in a mansion with his parents until they died in a plane crash, and was known as Jack Jones.

Director: Perfect. Let's do this.

Everyone: Okay!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Merry: Here you go!

Jack: A play will be back on!

Cerebella: Please come and see!

Kaitou: We'll be waiting!

Crowd: (whispering)

Rima: Character Transformation: Clown Drop! Clown Drop's Juggling Clubs. (juggling)

Crowd: (laughing)

Yuya: Perfect! Please come! There will be some surprises!

Everyone: (dissapears)

Crowd: (whispering)

_With Pinkie... _

Pinkie: (painting background)

Kid: We got the props!

Tyrogue: Yeah!

Tyrogue is a humanoid Pokémon with a predominantly pale purple body and brown hips and feet that resemble short pants and shoes. It has three blunt protrusions on top of its head, yellow eyes, and circular sections on each side of its head that resemble protective padding. There are white bands resembling bandages on its torso and wrists. It has thin limbs, and its hands have three fingers each. Tyrogue is a male-only species with no female counterpart. Tyrogue is famous for its eagerness to compete and boundless energy, to such an extent that it will challenge anyone, even larger foes. Determined to make itself stronger, Tyrogue will not quit no matter how many times it loses. As a result, it is always nursing its injuries from fighting opponents larger than itself. As Tyrogue becomes stressed if it is not able to train every day, its Trainer must maintain a regular training schedule. It is usually found in urban areas.

Pokedex: Tyrogue, the Scuffle Pokémon. Tyrogue is the evolved form of Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan. It has a small but very energetic body. (Note: It should say pre-evolved form.)

Pinkie: Thanks! Set them up!

Kid: Okay!

Bo-bobo: There!

Kid: Cool!

Kimiko: That's not the title!

Croconow: (chuckling nervously)

Lucy: (voice) We were working on this play.

Gardevoir: (voice) It was trail and error.

Together: (voice) But, we were able to do it for tonight's play!

Crowd: (talking)

Rarity: Alright.

Purugly: We want to say good luck!

Everyone: Right!

Erza: Hmph! I don't need luck.

Blaziken: As long as she has a prince costume...

Merry: Right!

Cerebella: It's starting in a few minutes!

Lucy: Come on!

Everyone: Right!

Rias: Break a leg!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lyra: (starts singing)

Erza: Hm? (thinking) There's so many people. (talking) Um... Um...

Rarity: (whispering) What's wrong?

Bea: (whispering) She's not saying her lines.

Blaziken: (whispering) Uh-oh.

Cerebella: (whispering) Something wrong, Blaziken?

Blaziken: (whispering) I believe she has stage fright.

Everyone: (whispering) Stage fright?

Lucy: (thinking) This is bad. This isn't suppose to happened... I got to think. I got it!

Rias: (dresses as prince) Alright, Gray! Let go of the Princess or else!

Gray: Or else what?

Rias: Or else I'll have no choice but to fight you with force!

Gray: Before that, I have a pet dragon that'll burn you alive.

Natsu: (roaring)

Happy: Huh?

Natsu: We're falling! (shooting fire)

Lucy: (screaming) Fire, fire, fire, fire, fire, fire, fire!

Erza: Huh?!

Bo-bobo: (roaring) I'm Bo-bobo-Dragon! I'm here to eat you!

Erza: (growling) Bo-bobo! You're ruining the play!

Gray: Hey!

Crowd: (cheering and laughing)

Rarity: Hm?!

Bea: They like it!

Cerebella: They really like it!

Director: What a joyous day. Everyone like the play.

Lucy: (giggling)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_A Week Later... _

Everyone: (groaning)

Nights: Looks like everyone is tired.

NiGHTS (ナイツ Naitsu) is a First-level Nightmaren and the primary protagonist of the NiGHTS series. NiGHTS is a playful, kind, and free spirited creature who dwells in the Night Dimension. Although created by the evil Wizeman, they didn't agree with Wizeman's plans to take over Nightopia and rebelled. Thanks to an Ideya shard imbedded in their chest NiGHTS can dualize with a Visitor, a trick that allows them to escape the Ideya Palaces used to confine them. Reala, a fellow 1st Level Nightmaren, and NiGHTS are equal in their acrobatic fighting abilities and both served under their creator Wizeman, but are enemies due to their opposite personalities and opinions of their master, making them heated rivals. NiGHTS is much like Peter Pan, a character created by Scottish-born English author JM Barrie. They both are capable of flight, are childlike, they never grow-up or age, and take children with them on adventures in their worlds. The only difference is that Neverland is a "real" physical place (at least in the original novel and Warner Brothers movie adaptation) while Nightopia is a dream world that exists in another dimension and can only be visited in a human's dreams or subconscious. NiGHTS is a Nightmaren who has the appearance of a jester. NiGHTS has cream colored skin, blue eyes with what appears to be cat-like pupils or "smooth slits" and a thin body. Their attire consists of a unique jester-like outfit; a purple striped jester hat, a magenta collared vest with red and gold accents encrusted with blue diamond shaped jewels and gold star shaped buttons and has a large red jewel on their chest, white long sleeves embedded with faint gray markings along with violet and gold patterned cuffs, a pair of white gloves (no gloves in the Nights into Dreams), and tight violet overalls around the feet up with magenta and gold coloring around the feet and legs and white runes or markings on their hips/thighs. NiGHTS's Persona has a red jewel in the center with a blue feather in the middle sticking straight up. They are rarely seen wearing it as it is a symbol of loyalty to Wizeman, however various types of personas grant transformation powers so it is implied they do wear them when needed (or as shown in Helen's Story in Journey of Dreams when they wanted to appear fancy as the Persona's are quite ornate). In the original Saturn game, NiGHTS had no connection to their hands and head (comparable to the character of Rayman), the redesign for Journey of Dreams places clothing in the way so it is unknown if those features are still intact (some official art indicates a lack of wrists and neck, but this is not present in the game due to the aforementioned reason). NiGHTS' over all appearance is typical of the 1st Level Nightmarens we have seen; matching Reala in basic design. NiGHTS is a first-level Nightmaren, created by Wizeman to steal Ideya. Despite being one of Wizeman's most powerful creations, NiGHTS is a remarkably mischievous free spirit who did not like taking orders, so much so that Wizeman has on multiple occasions, imprisoned them within Nightopia to keep them out of the way. NiGHTS asks for the assistance of the Visitors (Claris and Elliot in Nights into Dreams and William and Helen in Nights: Journey of Dreams) in defeating Wizeman. The reason why NiGHTS beats Wizeman is because NiGHTS simply doesn't like Wizeman, and not because they are inherently 'good'. NiGHTS is officially genderless, as stated by creator, Yuji Naka, and often changes to suit the individual people and scenery NiGHTS encounters. NiGHTS is a 1st Level Nightmaren (the most advanced and powerful) created by Wizeman. They were very mischievous and disliked being ordered around. After rebelling against Wizeman, NiGHTS is imprisoned in an Ideya Palace. The only way NiGHTS can be freed from the prison is by merging with either Claris or Elliot who possess the Red Ideya of Courage. NiGHTS' helps them collect their stolen Ideya from the Nightmarens, but their freedom is only temporary. If time runs out, NiGHTS will be pulled back to the Ideya Palace leaving the child to find their way back to them and try again. The children have lost their Ideya due to stress in the waking world and became targets for the Nightmares. NiGHTS is eager to disrupt Wizeman's plan and helps the children conquer their fears, reclaim their Ideya each night, and ultimately defeat Wizeman. The original designers of NiGHTS wanted NiGHTS to appeal to a wider audience and saw gender would hold their new character back. During an interview, Takashi Iizuka stated, "NiGHTS is neutral, and therefore has no gender. The impressions of the character with regards to gender are totally up to the player." Sega has confirmed multiple times that NiGHTS is genderless as well as all the other Nightmaren. Nights: Journey of Dreams, caused some confusion from people not familiar with these facts. NiGHTS is referred to as a male by Owl, Will and Reala, but is voiced by a woman. In many cases, boys are voiced by women in animation and video games to give them a more authentic "young" sound, but also have the experience of age and ease of working with an adult as opposed to a child. In Japanese, there are pronouns that are considered gender-neutral, while the English language uses they/them pronouns. It is possible that NiGHTS was referred to as a male was due to the fact that the creators didn't know they was a gender neutral pronoun in the English language and "it" is considered very rude when referring to a person. Referring to NiGHTS as a "he" was not to confuse the fans or players, nor to give NiGHTS a gender, but to merely be polite. NiGHTS personality is somewhat that of a child. They are playful, impatient and mischievous, but also kind-hearted and understanding. NiGHTS is very compassionate towards visitors even going as far as to put personal feelings aside. For example, in NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams' Sky Concert stage, NiGHTS is asked by Helen if they could join the concert. NiGHTS declined the offer, but had a change of heart upon seeing how important it was to Helen. NiGHTS is very comforting and encouraging when needed and despite appearances, does know how to take things seriously. NiGHTS prides themself in not being afraid of anything; seemingly offended (or perhaps defensive) when Owl raised the possibility. NiGHTS is loyal to what they believe in and refuses to bow to Wizeman's cruel Nightmares no matter what the cost. In the final stage, NiGHTS made the ultimate sacrifice. In the cinema before the fight against Wizeman (extended version), Wizeman reveals when he is destroyed, everything he created will be destroyed as well, including NiGHTS. NiGHTS than states that they knew that all along, yet is prepared to battle Wizeman to the very end. NiGHTS is also very merciful and caring. For instance, after beating Reala in the Delight City stage shows concern when they appeared hurt. In many occasions NiGHTS calls for a "fair fight" with Reala despite having no real reason to believe they would keep such a promise leading Reala to call them "gullible", its possible NiGHTS trusts easily, but they could also just be looking for the good/honorable side in others. If there is one thing NiGHTS dislikes, aside from Wizeman and his plans, its revealing their identity as a Nightmaren to Visitors. NiGHTS is visibly displeased when Reala refers to them as such and Helen's horrified reaction affected NiGHTS so deeply they did not react quickly enough to save her. At the same time NiGHTS does not appear to be ashamed of being a Nightmaren; in the story book they acknowledges the truth, but argues that only who someone is right now comes from the dream world of Nightopia (referred to in-game as the Night Dimension), and takes shape according to the thoughts, ideas, personalities, and will of the Visitors (humans from the real world). NiGHTS lives alongside Owl, a brown owl who acts as the elder and guide in NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams, and the Nightopians. NiGHTS however is a Nightmaren and henceforth, the origin of creation is in the dark realm of Nightmare. NiGHTS does what they can to stop Wizeman from taking over the Night Dimension. Naoto Oshima was the original Nights designer and Kazuyuki Hoshino was the character designer for the video game Nights into Dreams. Though Nights into Dreams was left without a sequel for over a decade, the character continued to appear within games developed by Sonic Team as a cameo, showing much affection for the character and the game. This led to the eventual sequel, Nights: Journey of Dreams. Naoto Oshima had left Sega by that point, so Kazuyuki Hoshino was placed in charge of character design for Nights: Journey of Dreams. Takashi lizuka, the lead game designer, felt that with Hoshino, they captured the style used for the character in the original game. Referring to Nights into Dreams, IGN said "NiGHTS was essentially Sonic in the air..." The IGN review of Nights: Journey of Dreams called NiGHTS a "mysterious creature." The IGN reviewer noted, "strangely NiGHTS and all other characters in Nightopia are from England?" but said the voice acting was "decent, if not a bit over-the-top." In the English version of the game, NiGHTS is voiced by American voice actress Julissa Aguirre. In his review of Nights: Journey of Dreams, Kevin VanOrd of GameSpot described the character as an "androgynous jester." VanOrd said, "NiGHTS is smoothly animated", but said NiGHTS' "vocal personification (may not be) everyone's cup of tea." VanOrd wrote, "The jester is genderless... and the accompanying voice is, well, correspondingly confused. But whether you think NiGHTS sounds like a young woman or a young boy, it's a good fit for the character."

Everyone: Yeah!

Kimiko: Jeez...

Blaze: So tired...

Erza: But, we have to keep with the plays.

Bea: Plays don't rest!

Lucy: All I want is to go home.

Gardevoir: Yeah...

Everyone: (sighs)


	31. Episode 31: Lucy's Suspension

Episode 31: Lucy's Suspension

Kimiko: That job was done quick!

Mai: Yeah!

Rias: It was pretty easy.

Natsu: Now, we should be heading back to Fairy Tail.

Everyone: Right!

Loke and Litleo: Huh?

Pyroar: (wearing a dark green Fairy Tail symbol (with a lion paw-print) necklace) Look, there's Team Natsu.

Pyroar is a quadruped, leonine Pokémon. It is mostly dark brown with light brown legs, tail tip, chest, and face. A male Pyroar has a large, dominantly red mane with gold streaks forming pattern resembling the Daimonji symbol 大, while a female has a long, gold and red mane extending from its forehead to the whole length of its body. Its irises are tinted azure with black pupils. Pyroar live in prides, led by the male with the largest mane of fire, and the females protect the pride's cubs. Pyroar viciously threatens any challenger with a fiery breath exceeding 10,000 degress Fahrenheit. It and its pre-evolution Litleo are the only known Pokémon that can learn Noble Roar.

Pokedex: Pyroar, the Royal Pokemon and the evolve form of Litleo. With fiery breath of more than 10,000 degrees Fahrenheit, they viciously threaten any challenger. The females protect the pride's cubs.

Kyoya: (wearing a dark green Fairy Tail symbol on his left side of his face) Perfect timing!

Kyoya Tategami (盾神キョウヤ/盾神京屋, Tategami Kyouya) is Metal Saga, main tritagonist first appearing in the anime series, Beyblade: Metal Fusion. He is Gingka Hagane's second greatest rival and was the former leader of the Face Hunters. However, after losing to Gingka, he decided to disband the group and eventually joined Gingka and his friends on several occasions. He was also the leader of the African representational team, Team Wild Fang, along with Nile, Demure and Benkei during the Big Bang Bladers World Championships. Kyoya is a Blader of the Four Seasons representing Spring. In Metal Fury, he's on a quest with Gingka Hagane and the Legendary Bladers, in order to stop the ultimate evil, Nemesis, from controlling the world. He is a fiercely powerful Blader with his Fang Leone 130W²D. This bey is the evolution of his Rock Leone 145WB. Kyoya is a tall, teenaged boy with tanned skin and a muscular figure. He has dark green hair that spikes high above his head along with a pony tail that drapes behind his head. He has sharp blue lion-like eyes which match his bey type and a long scar shaped like a cross going across them. He also seems to have teeth like a lion. In Metal Fusion, Kyoya wears a green coat with ripped-off sleeves on a tatty, torn black shirt. He also wears a brown belt, brown gloves, brown boots and beige also wear a round pendant around his neck. In Metal Fury, he wears a sleeveless black jacket over a green shirt. His shirt has a rip that goes across the bottom of it which makes it shorter. He also wears a brown belt, brown gloves, brown boots, light grey pants and a necklace with a fang hanging on it. At the beginning he was very cocky, ignorant, and arrogant and was seen as an antagonist in the first few episodes. Kyoya always focuses on the battle and doesn't hesitate when attacking his opponent. He doesn't back down from challenges and has a strong concept of honor as a Blader. He gives his all during a battle and expects other Bladers to do the same. After quitting alliances with Doji, he is on the good side. He also becomes more mature and wiser. He is best friends with Benkei, but he got fed up with him trying to get close to him. In the manga, he is much friendlier and talks a lot more than he does in the anime. Now he is known to be one of the more serious characters in the show compared to the energetic Gingka. He is a very determined person and will go to great lengths to fulfill his determination. Kyoya is one of the strongest bladers in Metal Saga and is also a main protagonist in the story, as well as Gingka's rival. As it has know that through out the whole series he wanted to defeat Gingka really badly. He appears to be very confident and competitive. Kyoya's prime Beyblade in both Metal Fusion and Metal Masters. Known as "The King of Beasts", it is a powerful Defense-type that has far greater agression then the average Defense-type. As seen in Leone's Roar!, it represents the constellation of the Lion (Leo) and uses it's powerful roar to create winds and use them to attack through its special moves. Kyoya's second prime Beyblade in Metal Fury. It is the evolved version of Rock Leone after it was enchanted by a Star Fragment. It maintains it's former abilities of wind combined with Kyoya's Legend Aura that allow it to become a potentially great bey. Its Fusion Wheel has been seperated into a 4D Frame where Leone is able to change from its normal defence mode to counter mode. The favored counter mode is able to transform Leone into an attack type beyblade with incredible attack power. The defence mode is able to withstand harsh attacks from its opponents and retain a large amount of stamina.

Leone: (wearing a yellow Fairy Tail symbol on her left breast) Yeah!

Leone is one of the older members of the assassination group, Night Raid. She excels at gathering information and exercising calm judgment when necessary. Leone is often the one who's seen confirming the validity of the targets in which Night Raid is assigned to assassinate. Leone is a young woman with short blonde hair with two long bangs that frame the sides of her head and golden eyes. She wears a revealing outfit with a black tube top, pants, boots and a scarf around her neck. When she transforms, her hair becomes longer and she gains lion ears, tail and claws. She has a very relaxed, upbeat, and cheerful personality, and tends to display a lack of ladylike manners, often seen shoving Tatsumi into her breasts, putting her feet on the table, or consuming large amounts of sake. She serves as a sort of big sister figure to Tatsumi and younger members in Night Raid, often referring to herself as "onee-san". Despite the morally dodgy nature that she can sometimes display, Leone is not one to tolerate injustice, and can be especially vicious to those who commit the most vile of acts. She also enjoys fighting her enemies a lot, as said by Najenda who told her that she needs to change that habit. Leone possesses a Teigu in the form of a belt, named "Lionelle". When activated, it enhances her speed, reflexes, strength, and regeneration, as well as giving her animal-like characteristics. She is also a skilled spy and manipulator, occasionally using her skills to swindle people out of their money, as seen with Tatsumi. Leone is also a very skilled combatant, using such to fight her enemies, and has managed to fight even the most skilled enemies on even ground, although she usually kills them rather quickly.

Loke: Hey, everyone!

Everyone: Huh?! Loke! Litleo! Kyoya! Leone!

Natsu: What are you doing here?!

Litleo: Just having a stroll.

Loke: Eeh.

Lucy: Something wrong?

Litleo: It's nothing.

Kyoya: We'll see you later.

Leone: Buh-bye!

Everyone: Bye!

Lucy: That's strange...

Gardevoir: Yeah...

_With Loke... _

Loke: Hm... Huh?

Litleo: It wither.

Loke: Bad news...

Litleo: Right...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: Since we finish the job early,...

Blaziken: We'll stay at Hosenka for a short break.

Bo-bobo and Kid: Awesome!

Croconow and Tyrogue: Yeah!

Goku: We're staying at Hosenka!

Luffy: Awesome!

Don Patch: I can't wait anymore!

FarFetch'd: Let's go inside!

Jelly: Right!

Goodra: Wait for me!

Kimiko: (sighs)

Blaze: They really don't take a break.

Elsa: Right...

Mai: Let's go!

Bloom: I need some relaxation!

Everyone: Okay! (goes inside)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mai: Did everyone took their showers?!

Everyone: Yes!

Rias: That's good to hear!

Macargo: Yeah!

Kimiko: The baths were beautiful and elegant.

Blaze: Right...

Bloom: We'll stay here until we get back to Fairy Tail.

Sugar: Okay!

Natsu: (chuckling) (throws pillow)

Gray: Natsu! Charizard!

Beartic: Stop throwing pillows!

Charizard: No!

Gray: That's it! (throws pillow)

Natsu: (dodging)

Beartic: (growls) (throws pillow)

Sugar: (laughing) This is so hilarious!

Erza: Hm?!

Together: Uh-oh...

Natsu: We're dead...

Erza: Okay. If you want a pillow fight,...

Blaziken: Than a fight you'll get!

Together: (throws pillow)

Everyone: (dodging)

Sugar: Pillow fight!

Everyone: (throwing pillow)

Lucy and Gardevoir: Let's do...! (ko'd) (groans)

Lucy: That hurts...

Gardevoir: A lot...

Lucy: That's it! (summons Plue)

Gardevoir: We're going outside!

Together: (leaving)

Happy and Sugar: (laughing)

Lucy: What's so funny?!

Happy: You're going out like that!

Sugar: It's hilarious!

Together: (sighs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Criminal: Hello, little miss.

Together: Huh?

Criminal 2: Why are you alone?

Criminal: Maybe you should go with us.

Lucy: No!

Gardevoir: We'll never go with you freaks!

Loke: (attacks criminals)

Litleo: Fire Fang!

Criminals: Ow! We'll be back!

Kyoya: Are you alright?

Lucy: Yeah...

Gardevoir: We're fine...

Together: Thanks!

Leone: That's what we do best!

Loke: Also, we have your keys.

Litleo: Yeah!

Gardevoir: Thanks!

Loke: Right...

Lucy: How 'bout we invite you for a drink?

Leone: Now you're speaking my language! I need a drink!

Loke: Um... Alright...

Litleo: We'll go...

Lucy: Okay!

Gardevoir: Let's go!

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Meliodas: (humming)

Meliodas「メリオダス」 is the leader of the Seven Deadly Sins and the Sin of Wrath with the symbol of the Dragon. He is the main protagonist of Nanatsu no Taizai and also the owner of Boar Hat. Despite having the appearance of a child, Meliodas is actually much older, being at least two-hundred years old. He is exceptionally short compared to other characters, with messy blond hair and a pair of emerald green eyes. He also lacks facial hair, further accentuating his adolescent appearance. Regardless of his stature and youthful looks, he is relatively muscular, possessing an array of well-developed abdominal muscles. He is often shown wearing an ordinary, clean white button-front shirt and a black sleeveless vest on top with a loosely worn tie. His broken sword's scabbard is held on by a green leather belt with gold-colored buckles. Without any socks, he wears a pair of black boots. His most distinctive trait is his Dragon symbol carved at the top of his left arm, just below his shoulders. In his time as a Danafor Holy Knights' leader, Meliodas wears a traditional armor of Danafor's Holy Knights much like Cain's. Ten years ago, he wears full-body silver armor with a unique helmet like the rest of the Sins. He also wield a dagger that appeared to be his Sacred Treasure. The image on Meliodas' wanted poster, which does not resemble him at all, displays a much older man. After the Kingdom Infiltration arc, Meliodas sports a new outfit similar to his previous one but more formal like a uniform with the "Boar Hat" embedded on his back. Meliodas's dominant traits are his frankness and his utter fearlessness, shown when he remains composed seeing the Rust Knight.[2] Due to his horrible cooking, when his customers vomit onto the Boar Hat's floor, he instructs Hawk to clean up the scraps, and scares him by saying phrases such as "roast pig" if he complains, hinting he may roast the talking pig.[3] He is also shown to be very bawdy and loves to frequently tell jokes. Occasionally, he takes advantage of Elizabeth's naivety and gropes her breasts, not even ashamed of doing so in public or in front of her father. He also has a strong sense of justice and is willing to help persons in distress. Even when he is severely injured, he tries not to show his weaknesses, and stays strong in front of his companions. Despite his title as the Sin of Wrath, he appears to be a very calm person. However, if his companions or friends are harmed in any way, he is greatly angered. He is also shown to fall into a state of extreme rage when someone tries to take his sword, with this rage being capable of scaring even a Holy Knight[4] and leaving a permanent scar on Ban's neck, despite his regeneration abilities.[5] It has been hinted that Meliodas is guilt-ridden over the fate of Danafor, saying that his sin was being unable to save the kingdom. Ban and Cain point out that Meliodas tends to be soft and naive, due to him never killing anyone, even someone like Guila who was a serious threat to the group. Meliodas dislikes killing, preferring to be merciful. Elizabeth points out that Meliodas is not naive or a simpleton, but just really kind. Meliodas appear to have a dark side personality when he used the Black Mark on his forehead when in trouble. When Meliodas use the Mark, the latter end up being cold, quiet, ruthless, and murderous as he killed and attacked anyone near to him and no longer merciful. However, for some reason he end up not killing Elizabeth, possibly due to her appearance of Liz who was his lover. Despite being known as a womanizer to most people, Meliodas seem to be truly perverted when Elizabeth or Liz are involved, but still crack dirty jokes and telling woman three sizes. As the leader of the Seven Deadly Sins, Meliodas is immensely powerful, and has demonstrated his superhuman strength through his ability to easily crush steel[65], with only his bare hands. He is also immensely agile, being able to easily avoid attacks of even Holy Knights.[66] He was able to break free from Gilthunder's lightning bindings and also dodge his attacks, again, very easily.[67] It was then revealed that the whole time, Meliodas was holding back his powers, and could easily slice a mountain in half by only using a stick. [68] Meliodas appears to have bottomless strength as no matter how much Ban robbed his physically strength, Meliodas still had some until he was forced to use his black mark. Meliodas has a mysterious mark on his forehead which only appears when he uses his full power. In the second instance, he was able to defeat Ban, despite the latter having robbed all of his physical abilities.[69] After Meliodas somehow overcame the Goddess Amber's seal, the aura he emitted was akin to that of a demon, and the right portion of his body, from the forehead to his right knee, was colored black with spiral designs. Meliodas' abilities increased dramatically, allowing him to sever Guila's hand instantaneously before she could even notice and attacked Guila and Jericho with Full Counter even there was no attacks from the duo to reflect back at.[70] Manipulating the black colored matter on his skin, Meliodas can form several different forms, including a wing-like structure around his arm which enables him to fly[71], and a pair of giant claws and blade to attack. Meliodas has, twice, displayed black colored eyes, and a strange black colored symbol that appears on his forehead, which seem to grant him increased abilities. The aura he released was enough to frighten Golgius, a Holy Knight, into fleeing.[72] Meliodas appears to have incredible speed, as Arthur points out that Meliodas move faster than sound while in his normal mode and able to strike Hendrickson and Gilthunder at the same time.

Hawk: Meliodas!

Meliodas: Huh?!

Hawk「ホーク」 is a talking pig and Meliodas's companion. He is introduced as the cleaner of the Boar Hat bar who helps clean the disgusting food scraps. Hawk is a relatively large pink pig who wears an eye ring with the word star boar on his left ear.[1] His body is well rounded and his legs are fairly short. His charming point is the clover-shaped birthmark on his rump. His body and appearance is fairly similar to a typical Gloucestershire Old Spots Pig. Like his mother, his ears are shown to be M-shaped. Hawk is shown to be an easily annoyed pig, as seen when Meliodas does pervert things to Elizabeth and lies to kid around, and when Elizabeth is being air headed.[2] He also appears to care a lot for his friends and seem to be a mama's boy because he cries for help for his mom.[3] Hawk tends to have a big ego and is prideful, claiming that he is stronger than the Deadly Sins. As a pig, he has a very sensitive nose which he claims is capable of smelling object, such as leftovers, 1.2 miles away. His nose has proven useful and valuable in combat as he is capable of searching for enemies and tracing where they are.[4] Hawk is shown to be very skilled at making dresses. He is capable of ramming into any opponent as he took out Alionio and his teammates single-handedly.

Hawk: You know, we don't belong in Fiore!

Meliodas: I know that!

Hawk: (growls) When I see that coated bastard, I'll beat the hell of him!

Meliodas: (chuckling)

Hawk: Stop chuckling!

Meliodas: Sorry.

Together: Huh?

Meliodas: We have new customers.

Hawk: Hm... It looks like they're from Fairy Tail.

Meliodas: Fairy Tail?

Hawk: Yes. Fairy Tail is the most powerful, but destructive, guild from all over Fiore.

Meliodas: Awesome~!

Hawk: (sighs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: Huh?!

Meliodas: Something wrong?

Gardevoir: Are you a little young to work as a bartender?

Meliodas: I may look like a child, I'm actually over 3000+ years old.

Lucy: 3000+ years old?!

Meliodas: That's right! I'm Meliodas, the Sin of Wrath!

Hawk: And his trusty partner, Hawk.

Meliodas: You must be Lucy, Gardevoir, Loke, Litleo, Kyoya, Pyroar, and Leone!

Leone: That's correct!

Hawk: And you must be from Fairy Tail!

Kyoya: Yeah...

Meliodas: Awesome~! Can we join?!

Lucy: No problem!

Gardevoir: Yeah!

Meliodas: All right! New members!

Kyoya: Calm yourself.

Meliodas: Oops. Sorry.

Leone: (laughing)

Pyroar: (sighs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: Hey, Loke...

Loke: Yes?

Gardevoir: What's your issue with Celestial Spirit Mages?

Litleo: What do you mean?

Lucy: Everytime you see us, you always run away.

Loke: Oh, that.

Litleo: Forget it!

Gardevoir: Are you sure?!

Loke: Yes.

Together: Well, thanks again. (gets up)

Loke: Wait, Lucy and Gardevoir.

Lucy: What is it?

Gardevoir: We need to get back to the inn.

Loke: (hugs Lucy) (whispers) I don't have long to live.

Lucy: Huh?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Loke: (stops) (chuckling)

Gardevoir: What are you chuckling?

Litleo: That's just a way to get ladies!

Together: (growls) (hits Loke and Litleo) I can't believe this!

Meliodas: Wow~! You should teach me!

Hawk: NOT!

Loke and Litleo: (moaning)

Lucy: Let's go!

Happy: Aye!

Sugar: Okay!

Loke: We can't stay with Lucy and Gardevoir.

Litleo: Right...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Team Fire had won that pillow fight!

Gray: No! Team Ice won!

Charizard: Oh, yeah?!

Beartic: Yeah!

Mai: We'll ask Lucy and Gardevoir!

Bloom: Right...

Natsu and Charizard: Hey, Lucy and Gardevoir!

Gray and Beartic: Which team had won the pillow fight?!

Natsu: We won, right?!

Gray: No! We won!

Charizard: Come on!

Beartic: Tell us already!

Natsu: Come on!

Lucy and Gardevoir: (gives a scary stare)

Natsu and Gray: Scary...

Charizard and Beartic: Yeah.

Mirajane: My, looks like Erza and Blaziken aren't the only ones who could stop Natsu, Charizard, Gray, and Beartic from fighting each other.

Lopunny: Yeah!

Bouquet: Looks like it!

Misaki: They really gives out that stare!

Primeape: Which could definitely scare just about everything!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Loke: Lucy...

Litleo: Gardevoir...

Together: Goodbye... (vanishes)

Girl: Hey!

Mirajane: Yes?

Lopunny: Do you need something?

Girl 2: Where's Loke?!

Mirajane: No idea.

Lopunny: Why do you need him for?

Girls: We're Loke's girlfriends!

Mirajane: Seriously?

Girls: Yes! Tell us where's Loke at now!

Lopunny: Please calm down. We'll tell you.

Girls: Just hurry!

Mirajane: Okay. Just be patient.

Lucy: What's with the commotion?

Girls: (growls)

Gardevoir: What's the matter?

Girls: You're Loke's new girlfriend!

Lucy: Eh?!

Gardevoir: What are you talking about?!

Girl: We know you're spending time with them!

Girl 2: So, that means you're totally Loke's girlfriend!

Girls: Get them!

Lucy: Run, Gardevoir!

Gardevoir: Right, Lucy!

They run with the girls following them.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Lucy's Room... _

Lucy: Key of the Southern Cross, Crux!

Crux appears. Crux, "The Southern Cross" (クルックス Kurukkusu) is one of the Silver Key Celestial Spirits that is owned by Lucy Heartfilia.[2] It is unknown if Crux can be used for combat purposes. However, it is known that Crux has the ability to search for information about Celestial Spirits and their owners by sleeping, though he's forbidden to reveal too much, as one's activities are still a private matter in the Spirit World.[3] His full name is Crumudgeon.[4] Crux appears to be an aged celestial spirit. His head beholds a giant, metal cross with floral-like golden patterns. He also has a white-haired mustache sprouting from his nostrils that also appears like tiny crosses. Oftentimes, he closes his eyes however, he will eventually open these if he found his objective. He seems to be wearing a medieval-like outfit, complete with green pants and wooden pointed shoes. His arms and legs are skinny, and appears to be tanned orange. On his arms are blue-colored knots attached to his wrists and elbows. Crux is currently missing a tooth and he favors to levitate than to stand. Crux is an expert on Celestial Spirit Magic. He knows all that's going on between humans and the spirit world, and can thus scan past people who have been in contact with Celestial Spirits and Celestial Mages. While he's doing that though, he falls asleep.[3] Crux, after being summoned, indefinitely hovers in the air.[3] As a Celestial Spirit, Crux cannot die, unless he is somehow forced to stay in the Human World.[12] Crux is able to mentally communicate with his owner without being summoned.[10][9]

Happy: Crux?

Lucy: Yeah! He specializes on researching about Celestial Spirits, Mages and everything related to them.

Gardevoir: Crux, who was Loke and Litleo's last Celestial Spirit Mage?

Crux: Let's see... (sleeping)

Eevee: Is he sleeping?!

Gardevoir: No.

Lucy: He's looking for research.

Happy: Oh~!

Crux: (awakes) You see, the Last Celestial Spirit Mage for Loke and Litleo is a girl name Karen Lillica.

Fenniken: Karen?

Crux: Yes. She used to be a member of the Blue Pegasus Guild and a poster girl like Mirajane and Lopunny. But, she died during a job.

Lucy: That's terrible.

Gardevoir: Yeah.

Eevee: Could you tell us more?

Crux: I'm sorry. But, I can't give you further information.

Fenniken: Oh.

Lucy: Well, thanks for the information.

Crux: Anytime. (sleeping)

Happy: I think he's doing research.

Gardevoir: No, he's sleeping.

Eevee: So confusing.

Fenniken: Yeah!

Lucy: (chuckling slightly)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gray: Lucy!

Beartic: Gardevoir!

Lucy: Woah!

Gardevoir: You didn't knock!

Elisa: Sorry.

Toshiro: But, this is a huge emergency!

Eevee: What do you mean?!

Abbey: Well, Loke and Litleo is gone and left Fairy Tail!

Happy: What?!

Sub-Zero: So, everyone is searching for them!

Sugar: Yeah! We need some more help!

Lucy: Right!

Gardevoir: Let's get going!

Everyone: Okay!

Gray: We need to hurry!

Beartic: Before anything bad happened to them!

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Loke: Karen...

Litleo: We're sorry...

Lucy: Loke!

Loke: Huh?

Gardevoir: Litleo!

Litleo: Huh?!

Lucy: We found you!

Gardevoir: Everyone was searching for you!

Loke: Really?

Lucy: Yes, Leo the Lion!

Loke: So, you finally know.

Litleo: What a shock!

Lucy: You know, you should've just return to the Celestial Spirit World and wait for a new owner!

Loke: Well, I'm at my limit since I have been here for 3 years.

Gardevoir: 3 years?! Impossible!

Lucy: We should save you so you can return to the Celestial Spirit World!

Gardevoir: Yeah!

Loke: You can't save me.

Lucy: Why?!

Loke: Because I have broken a fundamental rule of a spirit's contract.

Gardevoir: Huh?

Loke: Because of that, I will accept even death, because I kill her.

Everyone: Huh?!


	32. Episode 32: Loke's Past

Episode 32: Loke's Past

Lucy: You killed Karen?

Loke: Yes. A spirit who has killed his/her master is forbidden from returning to the Celestial Spirit World.

Gardevoir: But, how?

Litleo: Should we tell them our story?

Loke: Yes. Let us explain years ago.

Lucy: Alright.

Gardevoir: Begin.

Loke: Right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Loke: (narrating) Three years ago, in the Blue Pegasus Guild,...

Men: Karen and Froslass, could you hangout with us?!

Karen: (scoffs) Men...

Karen Lilica (カレン・リリカ Karen Ririka) was a Mage who belonged to the Blue Pegasus Guild, as well as being a famed Celestial Spirit Mage and former owner of Aries and Loke. She was killed by Angel of the Oración Seis. Karen had brown eyes and green hair that was usually put back by a blue hat with white-colored Blue Pegasus's symbol and like most of the female characters, she also had large breasts. Karen's member stamp was located on the lower left part of her abdomen, colored blue. She wore a long fur-trimmed red coat with a light pink furry collar and handcuffs on top of a cream and black bikini top. She also wore a knee-length dark purple skirt with light brown socks and red high-heeled shoes.[1] Karen was a sadistic and cruel Celestial Spirit Mage who treated her spirits as tools, using them as shields[2] and as a means to entertain her many boyfriends. She demonstrated very little care for her own Spirits and thought of them as nothing more than tools with no mind of their own. She often abused and punished her Spirits if they misbehaved. She was also not above torturing them, as she had once planned to trap Aries in the human world when Master Bob scolded her for her actions. Also, due to her famed beauty, Karen had made it a hobby to flirt with a group of men and bring them back to her guild, much to her guild mates' displeasure.[3] Karen was also quite confident in her Magic Power as she thought that she could keep Aries in the human world for seven days[4] and believed that she could summon more than one spirit at a time, a feat that resulted in her death.[5] Karen employed Celestial Spirit Magic, a Magic that allowed her to summon Magical beings called Celestial Spirits from the Celestial Spirit World through the use of special keys. She was a rather popular and powerful Celestial Spirit Mage as suggested by Lucy.[10] However, her Magic Power was not enough to let her summon more than one Celestial Spirit at a time, a feat that she tried which ultimately led to her death.[11][12] As a Celestial Spirit Mage, Karen's main equipment was her Celestial Spirit Gate Keys.

Froslass: So dumb and foolish sometimes...

Froslass is a humanoid Pokémon with a hollow torso that resembles a kimono. It wears a red band around its waist, reminiscent of an Obi. Its body lacks feet and it floats in the air like its counterpart, Glalie. Its arms are connected to the sides of its head, and flare at the wrists. The flared portion has dappled, light blue coloration. Its hands consist of three small fingers. Froslass's head is shaped similar to a sideways water droplet, and is topped with two ice crystals that resemble horns. Its head has several holes on it, resembling a mask. Through two of these holes, crystal blue eyes with yellow sclera can be seen. It also has a mouth below this "mask". Froslass lives in snowy areas and has the ability to freeze foes with its -58 degrees Fahrenheit breath. It is thought to display its victims secretly after freezing them. As evidenced in the anime, it can create illusions to manipulate others. Froslass is a female only species, and is said in legends to be the spirit of a woman who was lost in the mountains.

Pokedex: Froslass, the Snow Land Pokémon and an evolved form of Snorunt. It freezes its opponents to temperatures nearly minus sixty degrees.

Karen: Well, I have the perfect Spirit for these dweebs. Key of the Lamb: Aries!

Aries: Um, you'd called? I'm sorry.

Aries (アリエス Ariesu), "The White Lamb" (白羊宮 Hakuyōkyū), is a Celestial Spirit that is one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. Her key is currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia. Aries is a female spirit who resembles a young woman with pink hair, brown eyes and a pair of twisted horns on her head. Aries usually wears clothes that have a wool-like style, white and fluffy. Her outfit changes, however, as the story progresses.[1] In her very first appearance, Aries did not have a satchel on her waist and her neck was covered in white wool rather than the pink wool shown in her recent appearance.[2] Aries is very shy and polite.[1] She frequently apologizes (sumimasen/Gomen'nasai), even if she didn't do anything wrong to her owner.[3] Still, she is very sweet and able to appreciate how kind of an owner Lucy is. She is quite easily frightened. Despite this, she is very obedient and willing to fight for her owner.[4][5] Aries' Magic allows her to create and manipulate pink wool that covers opponents by distracting them, sending them into a relaxed and comfortable state. [23] Aries is able to create enough wool to entangle many opponents at once,[24] as well as use it underwater.[25] Aries has shown considerable skill in hand-to-hand combat,[29] even using a jump spin kick against Leo right before Caelum shot them.[30] As a Celestial Spirit, Aries cannot die, unless she is somehow forced to stay in the Human World.[31]

Men: Woah~! (surrounds Aries)

Karen: Now, Aries. Could you hangout with these guys?

Froslass: We'll be going out for a while.

Aries: But, I'm too shy for this.

Karen: Wha?!

Froslass: Are you refusing to do what we say?!

Aries: Okay, I'll do it. I'm sorry.

Karen: You'll better be! And Fluttershy?!

Fluttershy: (wearing a green Blue Pegasus symbol on her left hand) Yes?

Fluttershy is a female Pegasus pony and one of the main characters of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. She lives in a small cottage near the Everfree Forest and is an animal caretaker, the most prominent of her charges being Angel the bunny. She represents the element of kindness. Lauren Faust was inspired to create Fluttershy by her childhood toy G1 Earth pony Posey.[5] Fluttershy's initial design, published online by Faust, refers to her as "Posey" as well. Her cutie mark, three pink and cyan butterflies, is similar to that of the G2 pony Sky Skimmer. Fluttershy's name is shared by a previous generation Earth pony, who is a photography enthusiast. When Fluttershy is first introduced in the series, she barely manages to tell Twilight Sparkle her own name on account of her timidity, whispering so quietly that Twilight cannot hear her, and hiding her face behind her mane. However, she immediately becomes enthusiastic when she sees Spike, imploring the baby dragon to hold a conversation with her, which he ends up doing, and follows him and Twilight all the way to the library. Her shy nature contrasts with Rainbow Dash's abrasiveness, most notably in Dragonshy, and to a lesser extent in Sonic Rainboom. In season one, Fluttershy's inability to speak up often annoys Rainbow Dash, and Rainbow expresses her aggravation more than once. One instance is when Fluttershy cheers as loudly as she can for Rainbow Dash at the beginning of Sonic Rainboom, yet much to the latter's exasperation, can't manage more than a whisper. Season two shows them having grown closer to each other as friends despite their differences. She is afraid of dragons (with the stated exception of baby dragons such as Spike), and is hesitant to continue forward when she and the others embark on an expedition to deal with a sleeping dragon in Dragonshy, relying heavily on her friends' encouragement. In the end, Fluttershy finds the courage to speak to the dragon when it begins harassing her friends, going so far as to raise her voice in anger and stand on its nose to look it in the eye as she lectures it. In Stare Master, she tames a wild cockatrice in a similar manner, becoming angry with it when it scares the Cutie Mark Crusaders; however, in this instance, the Stare is employed. She is reduced to tears by Gilda in Griffon the Brush Off when the griffon roars in her face. Afraid to be in the same room as Gilda during Pinkie Pie's party, Fluttershy attempts to voice her discomfort to Pinkie, who obliviously waves off her distress. In Luna Eclipsed, Fluttershy sequesters herself at home in her cottage during Nightmare Night, and refuses to answer the door until she learns that her visitor is Twilight. She is then forcibly brought out by Twilight to give Princess Luna a lesson in how to speak softly, with the Princess's "Royal Canterlot Voice" terrifying her. In Putting Your Hoof Down, Fluttershy becomes "assertive" after attending a seminar from Iron Will. However, when she over-asserts herself, (e.g. going berserk when a mail carrier delivers her the wrong mail), Rarity and Pinkie attempt to intervene. In the end, she realizes her mistake after driving her friends away in tears, and with the help of her animal friends, locks herself in her cottage to prevent herself from causing anyone more harm. When Iron Will visits shortly afterwards to collect the fee for his seminar, Fluttershy uncharacteristically politely refuses him, eliciting shock from the onlooking Rarity and Pinkie Pie. She explains that she is evoking Iron Will's earlier guarantee that if a customer was not satisfied with his services, they would pay nothing; as she is not satisfied, she will not pay him. Iron Will relents and leaves, and her friends congratulate her on her new-found confidence. In Dragon Quest, she again displays her fear of dragons. Fluttershy pointedly refuses to watch the Dragon Migration with her friends, despite Twilight's coaxing. It culminates in Fluttershy pushing past Rainbow Dash and jumping out the window, fleeing the scene before any of them could follow her. In Hurricane Fluttershy, she tries to evade her responsibilities as a Pegasus to help create a tornado to move water to Cloudsdale from Ponyville's reservoir. After some insistence from Rainbow Dash, she reveals that she is afraid of humiliating herself by performing badly as a flyer in front of all the other Pegasi. She becomes even more discouraged after the anemometer (wing-power gauging machine) gives her wing-power as only 0.5. Her animals' motivation causes her to engage in a period of training and exercise, but her second attempt only puts her at 2.3, further diminishing her hopes for improvement. In the end, Twilight convinces her to help when the other Pegasi's wingpower proves not to be enough to create the tornado. With a sudden burst of determination, she manages to surpass all the other Pegasi in flying speed, completing the 800 wingpower minimum to create the tornado and resulting in the water successfully reaching Cloudsdale. In Castle Mane-ia she displays fear at the possibility of running into star spiders. In the episode Maud Pie, she tells Maud about spiders that live in Ponyville, saying that while they appear scary, they are "actually very sweet and help keep other, more dangerous insects away". When the ponies venture into the Everfree Forest seeking the Elements of Harmony, she is the only pony who does not engage in a fight with a Manticore when it attacks them, and relieves a thorn embedded in its front paw. She later reveals to Twilight that she did not know about the thorn, but she shows consideration to the fierce Manticore regardless. This kind act entitles her to being the wielder of the element of kindness, as well as reveals her faithful and considerate handling of all types of animals. After humbling the dragon in Dragonshy and making it cry, she immediately consoles it and advises it to look for a more suitable place to sleep, successfully driving it away. In The Return of Harmony Part 1, she is the only pony who isn't easily affected by Discord's manipulation, prompting him to forcefully hypnotize her into her polar opposite (in her case, cruelty). In this state, she appears to take pleasure in causing others grief and distress, such as trampling the flowers in front of the library, dumping water on Twilight Sparkle and Spike and snatching the Elements of Harmony from Twilight. When Twilight Sparkle sets out to reverse Discord's effect on her friends using a "memory spell", Twilight and Applejack are forced to hogtie her and pin her to the floor, with Applejack standing on her tail to prevent her from flying away. Upon returning to normal, a horrified Fluttershy initially believes her corrupted state to be a "horrible dream". In Keep Calm and Flutter On, she is the only one of the main six who believes Discord can be shows him genuine kindness and friendship, eventually leading him to change his ways. In Filli Vanilli, when she sings for Big McIntosh in the Pony Tones, she accepts request after request for the Pony Tones to sing so she doesn't disappoint anyone. In It Ain't Easy Being Breezies, when she comes to care for a group of Breezies, Fluttershy learns to set aside her kindness and do what has to be done for the sake of everyone involved. In the episode Bridle Gossip, Fluttershy, as well as her friends, is affected by poison joke while chasing Zecora through the Everfree Forest, giving her a deep, masculine voice. While at first reluctant to even talk due to the embarrassment of her situation, she is finally brought to sing the Evil Enchantress song for Pinkie Pie in the same episode. After that, she and her friends are cured by Zecora by taking an herbal bubble bath. In Filli Vanilli, her secret love of singing and dedication to the Pony Tones quartet push her to consume a solution of poison joke prepared by Zecora to replace the temporarily voiceless Big McIntosh from behind the curtain. However, after a few performances, she gets too into her new role and blows her own cover in public; the reaction is overwhelming and pushes her into hiding, and she takes an herbal bath to return her voice to normal. She ultimately accepts becoming a part of the Pony Tones quintet as herself, only agreeing to take "baby steps" toward larger audiences. In Bats!, Twilight accidentally transfers the vampire fruit bats desires into Fluttershy, causing her to transform into a vampire fruit bat-pony hybrid. As a result of the transformation, she gains fangs, bat wings, red eyes and bat-like ears, and her cutie mark changes into three pink bats. While in this form, Fluttershy easily outmaneuvers the rest of her friends in the air by using her heightened bat-like senses, while at the same time sucking the juice out of apples and spitting out their seeds. Twilight eventually manages to restore her back to normal. However, at the end of the episode, it is revealed that Fluttershy still has a small fang. Despite being soft-spoken and extremely polite most of the time, Fluttershy has shown a more aggressive side on rare occasions. Most of the time, Fluttershy can withstand almost anything that will make other ponies explode in anger. However, even a shy Pegasus like Fluttershy has her own limits. In The Best Night Ever, Fluttershy slowly becomes frustrated when the animals living in the Canterlot castle gardens avoid her. Instead of continuing her kind and calm ways to earn the animal's trust, she decides to make them love her by setting animal traps, hoping to trap them in a cage. Eventually, the shy Pegasus explodes, yelling and screaming, wanting the animals to love her. Fluttershy becomes angry when reminded that Discord will win if she is not able to catch Rainbow Dash in The Return of Harmony Part 2 (referring to Discord as a "big dumb meanie"). This is one instance where Fluttershy doesn't explode in anger, but expresses her anger in words. In Putting Your Hoof Down, Fluttershy is too much of a "doormat", where a pony can easily take advantage of the situation to their own benefit. For example, if a pony purposely cuts Fluttershy, she apologizes, saying that the pony can go first. Pinkie Pie and Rarity say that Fluttershy should stand up for herself so that she isn't pushed around. After receiving motivational advice from Iron Will, a manly minotaur that helps ponies like Fluttershy, she becomes progressively more violent and aggressive, to the point of reducing Pinkie Pie and Rarity to tears with her insults. However, she changes her ways by the end of the episode. Fluttershy gives Twilight a threatening warning if anything happens to her animal friends during a magic trick in Magic Duel. In Keep Calm and Flutter On, she angrily renounces her friendship with Discord when he abuses it. When all of the main cast gets sucked into Spike's comic book in Power Ponies, Fluttershy takes the role of Saddle Rager, who is part of a group of superheroes called the Power Ponies. Her power is based around anger, which didn't manifest until the climax of the episode, when she loses her temper after witnessing a firefly being smacked away by the Mane-iac, causing her to take the form of a huge muscular monster not unlike the Hulk. In It Ain't Easy Being Breezies, she becomes angry at the bees for trying to hurt Seabreeze after her attempts at kindness don't work on them. Despite being a Pegasus, Fluttershy does not usually help with the weather and does not use her wings as much as the other winged ponies. As shown in Dragonshy, she is also scared of heights, which is ironic in that Pegasi live in the clouds most of their lives. Because of this, she instead focuses on tending to animals' care. Fluttershy's special talent is communicating with animals, which she uses in order to provide them with food, medical attention and other forms of care when they need it. In addition, a host of animals have taken up residence in her home, which she attends to and looks after on an everyday basis. In Dragonshy, she delivers fish to a family of otters and gives worms to a family of birds to eat. In A Bird in the Hoof, she had just finished treating a mouse's broken leg before Angel reminded her of the luncheon for Princess Celestia, at which she discovers Celestia's "sick" bird, Philomena. Without the Princess's knowledge or permission, she takes the bird back to her cottage to try to recuperate it. However, her abilities prove to be ineffective in "healing" her; it is later revealed that Philomena is a phoenix and was simply nearing the end of her life cycle. In Lesson Zero, she appears to violently attack and injure a bear, but is actually giving it a rigorous massage to ease the tension in one of its shoulders. In Keep Calm and Flutter On, Fluttershy's communication talent is put to use when Applejack summons her to negotiate the removal of a dam with a family of beavers, who had caused flooding at Sweet Apple Acres by blocking a stream with said dam. She comes across a new species in Bats! - vampire fruit bats - and admits that it might take her a while to learn their language. After failing to persuade her friends that they aren't monsters, she suggests the possibility of giving the bats an area of the orchard as a sanctuary, which at the end of the episode becomes a reality. In the episode It Ain't Easy Being Breezies, Fluttershy is shown to know much about Breezies, such as their migratory patterns and native language (she speaks several words of it near the end of the episode). When a group of Breezies find themselves in Fluttershy's care, they form an attachment to her and don't want to leave her side. "The Stare" is the name given to a particular ability Fluttershy employs when dealing with misbehaving animals. This ability is powerful as it can 'control' chickens up to her own pet bunny, Angel. However, Fluttershy doesn't really like to use the Stare. Only when someone's life is in danger or to maintain order, the Stare is used. Rarity is the first to use this name in an episode, while asking Fluttershy's if she had used it on Opal to get her to behave during the cat's grooming session, to which Fluttershy replies that she had not. Fluttershy is first seen using the Stare in Stare Master, employing it on her chickens to herd them back into the henhouse. When the Cutie Mark Crusaders notice that one of the chickens, Elizabeak, has escaped into the Everfree Forest, they disobey Fluttershy's orders to stay put and run off into the forest to search for the bird. When Fluttershy goes looking for the Crusaders, she comes across Twilight Sparkle petrified (turned to stone by a cockatrice) in the forest. She finds the Crusaders, but while she is trying to warn them of the danger they are in from the cockatrice, they are all ambushed by one, presumably the same one that petrified Twilight. It petrifies Elizabeak, then turns to Fluttershy and the Crusaders. Fluttershy, seeing the three fillies cowering behind her, becomes angry at it. She lectures the cockatrice, but when it won't back down, uses the Stare on it, ignoring the fact that as she must look it in the eye to do so, she is being turned to stone. The cockatrice finally relents (causing her own petrification to be reversed), and unpetrifies both Twilight Sparkle and Elizabeak at her command. She again uses the Stare at the end of Putting Your Hoof Down on Angel to make him eat his carrot salad. In Keep Calm and Flutter On, Fluttershy attempts to use the Stare on the newly freed Discord to make him behave. It proves to be ineffective against him, though he briefly feigns being affected by it to mock her, even pretending to strangle himself. Her friends call upon her to use her Stare in Bats!, in order to keep the attention of the vampire fruit bats long enough for Twilight to alter their behavior with a spell. Fluttershy states that the Stare isn't "something [she] takes lightly", saying that she's taken a vow not to use it in dire emergencies; prior to using the Stare itself, she tells the bats that she hopes they can forgive her for doing so. Fluttershy is an average flier under normal circumstances, but is shown to be incapable of flight in moments of fear or stress. In Dragonshy, she is rendered paralyzed in midair upon hearing the dragon's snore at the bottom of the mountain, and is later shown to be incapable of crossing a chasm using her wings even after her anxiety had faded slightly. In the end, she casts aside her fear as she flies to her friends' rescue after Rainbow Dash launched a reckless assault that angered the dragon. In Feeling Pinkie Keen, she does not fly in order to escape the hydra, though she is seen flapping her wings while running and jumping. In Putting Your Hoof Down, she forgets, or refuses, to fly above the two ponies' wagons, and instead demands for them to get out of the way. In the episode Wonderbolts Academy, after the Twinkling Balloon that she and her friends are traveling in is destroyed, she does not remember that she can to fly to safety until Cloudchaser rescues her. Fluttershy sheepishly pulls herself out of herself out of her rescuer's grasp and hovers in mid-air, to Cloudchaser's annoyance. Fluttershy appears to possess only average physical strength at best, as she is barely able to carry Twilight Sparkle a short distance in Friendship is Magic, part 2, even with Rainbow Dash's help. She also attempts to carry Rainbow Dash to her cottage in May the Best Pet Win! after Rainbow Dash asks for a pet, but when she is unable to lift her friend off the ground, Rainbow uses her own wings to propel both of them further up. Despite her shortcomings at flying, Fluttershy has still performed some remarkable flying feats. She whizzes past Rainbow Dash in The Mysterious Mare Do Well while dressed in a Mare Do Well costume, catching her by surprise. She also catches up to a weighed down Rainbow Dash while pulling two ponies and the Twinkling Balloon in The Return of Harmony Part 2. In Hurricane Fluttershy, her "wingpower" is initially measured as 0.5 (her fellow Pegasi measuring above 5 initially), with an exhaustive training session raising it to a mere 2.3. However, when flying with her fellow Pegasi, she exerts herself enough to help them achieve the missing 5 wingpower necessary to create the hurricane that would carry the water to Cloudsdale. Rainbow Dash reminds her of what Rainbow considered to be a "wicked" nose dive to save a baby bird, implying that Fluttershy will perform whatever aerobatics are necessary to protect her animal friends. Earlier in the episode she had a flashback from when she and Rainbow Dash were in Summer Flight Camp as fillies. Her fear of heights led to her pitfalls as a Pegasus, which led to the other Pegasus foals teasing her and chorusing the chant: "Fluttershy! Fluttershy! Fluttershy can hardly fly!" which is changed at the end of the episode to: "Fluttershy! Fluttershy! Fluttershy can really fly!" by the other Pegasi after they succeeded in bringing water up to Cloudsdale with her involvement in the task. While she usually gets around by walking or running, Fluttershy tends to hover and fly when she is very happy, or in high spirits. Additionally, she also will gracefully twirl and do small flips if she is singing at the same time. When singing about meeting the animals as a filly in The Cutie Mark Chronicles, and speaking about her wish to see the animals in the private castle gardens during the Grand Galloping Gala in The Ticket Master, she goes airborne without seeming to notice that she did so. Helping Rainbow Dash chose a pet of her own also causes her to fly in her excitement, and when she and the others were invited to take part in Shining Armor and Princess Cadance's wedding in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1, she flies around in the air with Rainbow as they encircle each other. She also pursues Angel in Dragonshy and the Cutie Mark Crusaders in Stare Master in this manner. She is familiar with sewing, a skill Applejack describes as "freaky" in Suited For Success. She helps to finish the dress Rarity had designed for herself with her friends in this episode. She dislikes a revised dress Rarity made her at first, and when pressed to explain what she doesn't like, points out uneven pleats, machine stitching, etc. Fluttershy is also seen reading a magazine in Green Isn't Your Color while waiting for Rarity at the spa, and while getting her hair done in The Best Night Ever. Also, for an unexplained reason, she keeps Twilight's, hers, and Pinkie Pie's gala dresses, including the dress Rarity had dared Applejack to wear in Look Before You Sleep in her wardrobe at the cottage as seen in A Bird in the Hoof. When Fluttershy is first introduced in Friendship is Magic, part 1, she is conducting a rehearsal for a choir of birds for the Summer Sun Celebration. She has several musical numbers in the show: her rendition of the Evil Enchantress song, the Hush Now Lullaby, So Many Wonders, Find A Pet Song which is a duet with Rainbow Dash, Music in the Treetops, and Find the Music in You with The Ponytones. She idly hums the theme to the show in The Ticket Master and A Bird in the Hoof. She is also asked to provide the music for the wedding in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1. In Filli Vanilli, she sings for her animal friends during Music in the Treetops and, as Flutterguy from the public eye, in Big McIntosh's place as the "fourth member" of The Pony Tones. Like any animal lover, Fluttershy has several animals that live with her or near her, though she never considers any of them as her "pets". Prominent among Fluttershy's pets is her bunny Angel. Introduced in the third episode, Angel is shown to have a bold and forceful personality in contrast to Fluttershy's soft-spoken and shy nature, often trying to motivate her to speak her mind and not let certain things dampen her spirits. Examples of this include A Bird in the Hoof, where he locks her out of the cottage to stop her from stalling by constantly returning to thank him, and The Ticket Master, where he insists on Fluttershy being more proactive in pursuing the extra ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala. However, in Putting Your Hoof Down, Angel is shown to be stubborn and temperamental when he refuses to eat a carrot salad she prepared for him and wants a more complicated recipe which Fluttershy refers to as his 'Special Recipe'. In addition to Angel, Fluttershy appears to have several more animals that she pals around with more often than not. Among these are a hummingbird named Hummingway, a pair of otters, a chicken named Elizabeak and a mouse called Mr Mousey. In the chapter book Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell, it's stated that she's gotten a new fruit bat called Toby. There are far more animals that accompany her at random times, such as squirrels, mice, bats, and even a bear on occasion, but most of these have not been given names yet. Fluttershy lives in a cottage at the edge of the Everfree Forest and on the outskirts of Ponyville. It appears in several episodes throughout the series. The cottage's roof is covered in grass and bushes and is filled with runways, holes and perches for animals such as birds, mice, etc. In Stare Master, it is revealed that Fluttershy also has a chicken coop in her cottage's backyard. In May the Best Pet Win!, Fluttershy is delighted to hear that Rainbow Dash wants a pet and takes her to the backyard, where she presents her friend with a great variety of animals to choose from. Fluttershy's cottage is named "Fluttershy's Cabin" in Gameloft's mobile game.

Froslass: You'll do the same.

Fluttershy: Um, are you sure about it?

Karen: Yes! Get to work!

Fluttershy: Right.

Bunnelby: (wearing a green Blue Pegasus symbol necklace) Hey, you should treat Fluttershy with great respect!

Bunnelby is a small, gray, rabbit-like Pokémon. It has large, gray, brown-tipped ears with pinkish fur on the inside. It has a large, gray head and large eyes with white sclera and black pupils. It has a small pink nose and gray fur that sticks out on the cheeks, along with large white teeth. Its neck is surrounded by brown fur. It has a gray body with a gray tail and small brown spots on its hind legs. Its front paws are completely gray, while its hind paws are gray with brown toes. Bunnelby's ears are strong enough to shovel dirt and chop tree roots. It tends to be nocturnal.

Pokedex: Bunnelby, the Digging Pokemon. They use their large ears to dig burrows. They will dig the whole night through.

Froslass: Who cares? You're my servents.

Bunnelby: (growling)

Together: (laughing)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Miria: (wearing a pink and green with white cat ears Blue Pegasus symbol on her right hand) Jeez... Those two are so careless.

Miria Marigold Mackenzie (ミリア・マリーゴールド・マッケンジー; Miria marīgōrudo makkenjī) is the human partner of Garnet and Sango in Jewelpet Tinkle and the second youngest in Akari's class. Miria has long, wavy, light gold hair tied into high pigtails and sparkling blue eyes. She wears a cat ears headband and cat tail too. Being the youngest, she is the shortest out of most of the students in her class, after Nicola. Her choice of clothing are normally costumes accompanied with cat ears, or in one episode, she was about to wear bunny ears to get a compliment from Leon. However, Akari told him beforehand and she wasn't able to surprise anyone. Miria is an American girl who once lived in Germany but transferred in Canada after her mother became a pop star. Her mother is Celine Bright and barely comes to important events. Miria loves watching cartoons, dress up as a cat and considered herself as an "KMB" or "Kanzen Muketsu Bishojo" or "Knock-out Marvellous Beauty". She has a crush on Leon, while she can brag about her magical skills. She can also be a bit irresponsible sometimes on her magic but then later learns her mistakes. She misses both her parents, who were both singer and manager, making her very upset. Her only fear is snakes and cannot get along with Sara until the incident when their bodies were swapped. Her wish if she became the Jewel Star is to become a Queen of Pop just like her mother and become on the same stage. She is a good friend to Akari, Sara, Leon and Nicola. Miria has many creative ways to use spells, but most of them is to show off or impress Leon. Many times her magic is too powerful and backfires in a result to certain disasters. She uses her Jewel Charm to cast magic along with Garnet and Sango, also changing her clothes to her Magical Costume to amplify her magic by using Jewel Flash. Unlike the other students, her costume design and color varies depending on how many Jewel Stones she obtain.

Garnet: (wearing a bright pink Blue Pegasus symbol on the back)They don't care about Aries and Fluttershy.

Garnet (ガーネット; Gānetto) is Miria's Jewelpet partner along with Sango. Garnet's appearance resembles a pink Persian Cat with a white chest fluff and two furry points sticking out at the edge of her ears. Her eyes are all made of Garnets and wears a red ribbon on her head and a pink Jewel Necklace on her neck. Garnet and Sango has a crush on Dian.

Sango: (wearing a yellow Blue Pegasus symbol on the back) Master Bob and Pidgeot, could you talk to Karen and Froslass, please~nya?

Sango (サンゴ; Sango) is the Jewelpet of Miria in Jewelpet Tinkle. Her quote on using Jewel Flash is "The sweets-loving Sango, nyan!~~" Sango's appearance is a small light orange tabby cat with brown stripes and pinkish-pink jewel eyes. She always wears a ribbon with a strawberry flower on her head and a Jewel Necklace shaped like a strawberry on her neck. Sango is quite timid but always cheerful. She and Garnet always cheered Miria up whenever Miria is sad, mostly if she couldn't win her singing competition. Sango loves sweets, she will never forget the taste of any sweets she has tasted. Even with her expertise in making sweets, Miria always makes bad tasted sweets with some strange reasons. She pays her attention to everyone's appearance, most being affected by Garnet. Both Sango and Garnet have a crush on Dian, making them loyal fans to him. She is a good friend to Ruby, [[Labra] and Sapphie but seems to have no interaction with Titana. Her speech always end in "nyan~~". Sango's magical powers cannot be measured because she is always using magic together with Garnet. She can use Jewel Flash together with Garnet and change Miria into her magical costume. It is unknown if Sango can use the Jewel Flash alone, and it is possible that her magic only amplifies Miria's magic and does not have an effect on her costume just like Labra. "Rararura" is the spell they used to help changing Miria's clothes and the spell is not used by others, mostly because the others magicians don't take their appearance as a very important subject.

Bob: Sure.

Pidgeot: We'll talk to those two.

Miria: All right!

Garnet: Yeah!

Bob: (chuckling)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bob: Karen and Froslass.

Karen: Yes?

Pidgeot: We need to talk.

Froslass: Sure. What is it?

Bob: Well, you see, Miria, Garnet, and Sango is worry about Aries and Fluttershy. They don't like the way you're treating them.

Karen: Yeah, so?

Pidgeot: So, they want you to stop treating them poorly.

Froslass: Why?

Bob: Because you have been using them as shields lately.

(Flashbacks of all the job requests they have with Aries and Fluttershy as shields are shown)

Karen: Who cares?!

Froslass: They're our partners!

Karen: We could anything we want with them!

Bob: Well, Celestial Spirits are human beings, too.

Pidgeot: If you don't respect them, they'll eventually turn on you.

Bob: And start treating Fluttershy with respect.

Karen and Froslass: (grunting)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Karen: Did you tell Bob and Pidgeot on us?!

Aries: No! I didn't tell anyone! I'm sorry!

Fluttershy: She's right.

Bunnelby: We haven't tell anyone.

Froslass: Shut up!

Bunnelby: That wasn't nice!

Karen: Who cares?! Now Aries, for punishment, you'll be stuck in the human world for a week!

Fluttershy: A week?!

Bunnelby: That's totally unreasonable! You can't do that!

Froslass: We can!

Karen: Yeah! I want to see what happens when a Celestial Spirit stays in the human world.

Fluttershy: (growling)

Froslass: Growl all you want! You're with us and we could punish you whatever we want!

Karen: Hmph!

Bunnelby: You're so cold-hearted! You don't care what will happen to Aries if she stays in the human world!

Fluttershy: Yeah! Please, stop being so cruel and heartless towards us! That's NOT the way to treat others! You need to respect others!

Bunnelby: Yeah!

Froslass: Shut up! We don't care what you have to say!

Karen: Punishment is very important!

Fluttershy: It's not!

Froslass: It is! Powder Snow!

Fluttershy: Help.

Leo: (appears) (blocks attack)

Together: Huh?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Fluttershy: Leo!

Bunnelby: I'm glad you're here! I thought we were dead if you didn't show up!

Leo: Right. Now, I'll be taking Aries place.

Karen: What?

Litleo: You see, we want you to destroy our contracts.

Froslass: Why?

Leo: Because you have been treating Aries, me, and Fluttershy badly for years.

Litleo: And we want new owners who are kind and understand us more clearly!

Karen: I'm not doing that! Return! Huh?!

Froslass: What's going on?! You should return!

Leo: You can't do that. I'm more powerful than any other Celestial Spirits.

Litleo: So, we'll stay here until you destroy our contracts!

Karen: (growling)

Froslass: That isn't fair!

Leo: I don't care.

Litleo: We're not going anyway until you do.

Froslass: Jeez...

Karen: We'll never do that!

Froslass: Yeah!

Leo: Suit yourselves.

Litleo: That means you'll never summon another Celestial Spirit anymore.

Karen: (gasps) Not being able to summoned another Celestial Spirit again? Impossible...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_In the Ruins... _

Loke: (narrating) I was getting exhausting by the minute. Karen and Froslass came to the ruins a couple times and tried to negotiate her way out of the situation.

Karen: Please, Leo!

Froslass: We'll determinate both you and Aries's contracts!

Karen: We're losing money and I need to summon my Celestial Spirits so I could pay rent!

Together: Please?!

Litleo: You're lying!

Leo: We want you to be honest.

Litleo: Yeah!

Together: (growling)

She tried to beat her way out by beating up Leo and Litleo.

Together: That's not going to help you.

Karen: Fine!

Froslass: We'll go on a job without any Celestial Spirits!

Karen: We'll show you! (leaves with Froslass)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Leo: Hm...

Litleo: Something wrong?

Leo: I think we have been in the Human World long enough.

Litleo: Yeah. Should we head back?

Leo: Yeah. I think they had suffer enough. Let's talk to them.

Litleo: Right!

They go to the ruins.

Together: Karen! Froslass! We came to apologize!

Froslass: (crying)

Together: Huh? What happened?

Froslass: Look.

Together: (gasps) Karen!

Bob: You see, Karen had died from a job.

Pidgeot: We try to stop her. But, she went anyway.

Froslass: This is terrible, just terrible!

Leo: Karen... (crying) This is my fault! I shouldn't just go back.

Litleo: Yeah. Poor Karen... (crying)

Froslass: It's not your fault. This is ours.

Together: Huh?

Froslass: We shouldn't do what you say.

Litleo: It's alright.

Froslass: Now, who's going to be my partner?

Leo: I'll take you in.

Froslass: You will?

Litleo: Yeah! What do you say?!

Froslass: Alright. I'll join you for now on.

Together: Right.

Everyone: (chuckling)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Loke: Huh?

Lucy: You're fading!

Loke: I know. I haven't been to the Spirit World for three years. So my Magic is almost gone.

Litleo: We tried various things to forget about Karen, but we never could.

Loke: We had simply been enduring it, as I knew my time would come, the time when I dies in front of Karen's grave. Thank you for letting me being able to meet a wonderful Celestial Spirit Mage.

Litleo: Also, please leave regards to everyone in Fairy Tail?

Lucy: No!

Loke: Huh?

Gardevoir: We're not going to let you die!

Lucy: We'll forcibly open your gate!

Loke: You don't have to...

Gardevoir: We can't stand the loss of a friend like you!

Lucy: Yeah! I'll use all my Magic if I have to!

Litleo: Wait! You can't!

Gardevoir: We have no other choice!

Loke: It's no use!

Lucy: We're not giving up!

Gardevoir: We're going to save you!

Litleo: They're not listening at all, Leo! I never seen this power before!

Loke: I know, Litleo!

Lucy: I don't see the point of Magic if it can't be used to save our friends.

Loke: We beg of you! I don't want to live! I don't want the guilt of killing and losing the both of you as well!

Gardevoir: We are hell-bent of changing the rules!

Lucy: Yeah!

Suddenly, time stops and the Celestial Spirit King appears. The Celestial Spirit King (星霊王 Seireiō) is the ruler of the Celestial Spirit World and its inhabitants. He can only be summoned if a Celestial Spirit Mage destroys one of their Gold Keys.[1] The King is a gigantic, humanoid Celestial Spirit with an imposing, broad-shouldered figure. His most striking feature is probably his light, oversized mustache, long enough to diagonally reach his upper torso when he is still and almost extending past his shoulders, with massive and extremely scruffy ends; more facial hair is found in the form of some stubble located on his chin. His blank, pupil-less eyes are most commonly outlined by a deep shade, and he has a slight hint of wrinkles on his face.[2] The Celestial Spirit King appears clad in a full set of plate armor at all times: the upper part of his torso is covered in a chestplate,[3] which is linked to the massive, overlapped and pointed pauldrons, while his arms are protected by couters, each sporting a spiked protrusion, and by gauntlets reaching up to his upper forearms. Underneath, he wears dark chainmail. A dark belt with a simple squared buckle circles his waist, securing a light garment reaching down to his knees, open on the front to reveal the waistguard located underneath, consisting of two pointed plates, each resting on top of a rectangular leather section, with both such sections being secured in the middle by a belt bearing a more ornate buckle than the upper one, in a shape reminiscent of a four-leaf clover. He appears to be wearing dark pants, over which he dons cuisses secured by leather bands, pointed poleyns, greaves, consisting of two distinct overlapped plates, and sabatons over barely visible dark footwear. The King also sports an open helmet, adorned just above its opening by a stylized, upside down star, and with a small, fin-like ornament jutting out from each side; the helmet has a pair of massive horns pointing upwards on its sides, as well as a plumage on top of it, consisting of three to four distinct, feather-like ornaments, with thin starting sections enlarging into thick tufts. Secured around the King's neck by a light, round clip, with an end left hanging over his upper torso, is a massive, dark cape with extremely torn lower edges;[2] this is shown fluttering during most instances, despite the seeming lack of wind. The Celestial Spirit King firmly believes in the established principles and rules of the Celestial Spirit World, and follows his duty to uphold them even when doing so "pains his heart", as it was the case when preventing Leo from returning home due to him breaking the only ironclad rule the King could not change, causing the death of his summoner. He, however, is not devoid of heart, and can empathize with the situations of his subjects, sometimes altering his original judgement: moved by Lucy's efforts to save Leo's life and by her resolve, the King realized the one at fault might be the rule, and proceeded to make an exception to it, allowing the Celestial Spirit to return to his world, and thus letting him continue living.[4] When the time calls for it, he can be extremely cheerful and fun-loving, inviting Lucy Heartfilia and her friends to the Celestial Spirit World with a fake excuse to have a grand party and celebrate their return from Tenrou Island. He is quick to extend his friendship to both people and fellow Celestial Spirits, affectionately referring to them as "old friends",[5] even after a single meeting,[6] and places great value in those he has come to care for, claiming he will never forgive those who hurt them. He appears to have a penchant for reminiscing the old times, exchanging words about the past with Mard Geer before engaging him in battle.[7] Described by Lucy as the strongest among the Celestial Spirits,[16] the Celestial Spirit King's fighting style revolves around the use of the sword he wields while summoned to battle, employing exceedingly destructive magical attacks, generating titanic blasts which can alter the landscape completely.[17] His powers, however, aren't apparently limited to offense, allowing him to perform more subtle actions, such as dispelling Magic and petrifying those responsible for performing it. An immensely powerful offensive technique which the Celestial Spirit King performs by putting both hands on his swords' hilt and then executing a vertical frontal slash with it. This motion causes a huge, linear blast to be generated in front of him, surging up to the sky in height and covering an incredibly long area (seemingly several kilometers) while causing astounding damage, capable of drastically changing the appearance of its elongated point of impact. The King first employed this technique during his battle with Mard Geer, but it was ineffective in striking him, with the Tartarus member remaining unharmed some meters away from the huge crater generated by Meteor Blade.[17] A technique which the King employs by pointing his sword, held with both hands, towards the sky and then chanting out an incantation, causing the clouds to tear open to engulf the targeted area with a mastodontic, circular pillar of light, intense enough to have Mard Geer shield his face. Mistaken for a full frontal attack by the Tartarus member, Galaxia Blade isn't an offensive move: described as "a pure offering which erodes away the darkness", its power is to dispel spells which are foul in nature (quite possibly Curses), managing to undo Alegria's effects completely, and thus freeing the Fairy Tail members who had been absorbed by it. In addition, this move was shown encasing in stone Mard Geer, the one responsible for casting the dispelled Curse, for a limited amount of time, momentarily removing him from battle.[18] The Celestial Spirit King was shown communicating mentally with Lucy from afar, announcing that he would lend her Aquarius' power and encouraging her to fight Jackal.[19] It's unknown whether his telepathic powers are limited to communicating with Celestial Spirit Mages. Ruling over both Celestial Spirits and their world, the Celestial Spirit King possesses a number of special abilities, some of which are common to his fellow Spirits, while others are seemingly exclusive traits of him. As a Celestial Spirit, the Celestial Spirit King cannot die,[20] unless he is somehow forced to stay in the human world;[21] an instance which, seeing as he's the one in charge of opening the gate to his dimension, seems remote. The Celestial Spirit King appears to have a degree of insight of what is happening in Earth Land even when he is in the Celestial Spirit World, as shown from him appearing in the former place to uphold his world's rules when Lucy claimed she would have changed them.[22] As the ruler of the Celestial Spirit World, the King is the one deciding whether to allow or not the return of Celestial Spirits to it; it was his will that eventually allowed Loke to return home after four years in Earth Land, saving his life.[23] The Celestial Spirit King has the ability to pause time indefinitely in selective locations upon appearing in Earth Land, as shown when he stopped the falling of Loke's glasses in mid air, at the same time letting time flow normally for him and Lucy.[24]Inside the Celestial Spirit World, the King is capable of teleporting both himself and nearby Spirits by raising his cape, disappearing into a puff of smoke to relocate elsewhere.[25] The Celestial Spirit King is able to bestow the power and abilities of a Celestial Spirit unto a human for a limited amount of time, even from a great distance away. This action grants them a boost to their Magic Power and gives them access to the abilities of said Celestial Spirit, which are shown to even be activated reflexively to protect the user from external harm. When doing so with Lucy, he gifted her with the powers of Aquarius, the Spirit whose Key she broke in order to summon him;[26] it's currently unknown whether he can do so with a Spirit different from that "sacrificed" in his summoning as well. However, it appears using this power takes a toll on the King himself, making him considerably tired, with Mard noting how his movements had gotten "sluggish" following Lucy's empowerment.[27] The Celestial Spirit King is capable of keeping his huge figure suspended in the air at his will, whether hovering tens of meters above the ground or merely floating close to it.[28] In addition, when directly summoned forth by an injured and distressed Lucy, the King didn't manifest himself directly at her location, instead making his appearance in the airspace above it, subsequently showing the ability to fly around at extreme speed, engulfed in light and leaving behind a trail similar to a falling star's, in order to come to her aid, at the same time gaining added momentum for his destructive attack on Plutogrim.[29] The Celestial Spirit King has been shown to be extremely adept at using his Longsword, being able to fight comfortably against a comparatively tiny and extremely agile Mard Geer.[30] He was also able to instantaneously decimate Plutogrim with multiple slashes.[31] A being reigning over an alternate dimension, the Celestial Spirit King possesses outstanding Magic Power. His appearance in Earth Land before Lucy and Loke caused the water from the nearby waterfalls to be entirely removed from its site, being lifted into the air to herald his appearance.[32] He can release his Magic Power into a huge, potent shockwave, fitting his gigantic size; this drastically affects his surrounding area, and is strong enough to reduce rock into pieces.[33] Fitting his gigantic size, the Celestial Spirit King is insanely strong, with his sword strikes possessing monstrous momentum: he was capable of destroying Plutogrim, a being immense even for him, by propelling himself through it while slashing with his weapon, splitting the flying structure in four pieces with a huge shockwave,[34] as well as of generating a massive burst, completely obliterating the area around his target, by performing a two-handed downwards swing.[35] He could also break all of the oversized thorns which Mard had sent piercing him and holding his body in place with a single movement.[36] The Celestial Spirit King possesses inhuman durability and resilience, emerging completely unscathed from Mard's Thorns Curse, which had him pierced from side to side by a multitude of massive thorns, many of which went through vital spots (namely his head and torso), showing only mild discomfort in doing so; he proceeded to counter-attack immediately afterwards, continuing the battle as if nothing happened. The Underworld King himself went on to remark on the feat with an admired expression.[37] The Celestial Spirit King owns a longsword fitting his size, which he appears to only carry around while summoned to battle. It is an ornately decorated weapon, sporting a straight crossguard, with arms which enlarge into protrusions similar to arrowheads, adorned in its center by an ornament, bearing a round dark gem and four spiked, rhomboidal arms, placed diagonally to the handguard, with an additional arm extending towards a similarly shaped decoration located on the blade itself; the latter is broad, with its two cutting edges jutting outwards in spiked protrusions close to the handguard and halfway through the blade, and just below the sharp tip, after yet another protrusion on both sides, this time exclusive to the blade's flat section, sits an ornamental star, not unlike that found on the King's helmet. The hilt, covered entirely in thick horizontal lines, is notably long, easily allowing its owner to wield the weapon with both hands, should he wish to, and the pommel is yet again shaped like a star.[34] A weapon fit for the ruler of another world, the longsword becomes an incredibly powerful tool in the hands of the Celestial Spirit King, which can use it to great effect with both one and two hands, performing slashes of extremely destructive power.[34] The sword can also be imbued with Magic to perform even more terrifying attacks,[17] as well as being used as a medium for spells of other type. In addition, it appears to possess tremendous hardness, with the King using it to block several assault from Mard Geer's Curse without the blade receiving a single nick.[38][39]

(eyecatch begins and ends)

C.S.K: Hello, old friend.

Lucy: It's the Celestial Spirit King, the strongest and ruler of the Spirit World.

C.S.K: You have broken my rules about the sacred contract between humans and Celestial Spirit. You have caused the death of your master.

Lucy: But, this isn't his fault!

Gardevoir: She shouldn't take a job that's really dangerous!

C.S.K: I don't care if the cause of death was direct or indirect. You have broken my rules. As punishment, you are now forbidden to come back to the Spirit World.

Lucy: This punishment is too far!

Gardevoir: Loke and Litleo has been suffering for three years! He did it for his friend's sake!

C.S.K: I am pained by my old friend's fate.

Lucy: He isn't old! He's right there, before your vary eyes!

Gardevoir: Mustache Man, Loke and Litleo didn't do wrong! We won't accept anything but their innocence!

Loke: Lucy! Gardevoir! Just forget it!

Litleo: It's not worth it!

Lucy: No! If you die, it'll bring more sadness, not Karen back!

Gardevoir: We'll find a way to bring your innocence!

Everyone: Huh?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Kyoya: Loke! Litleo!

Loke: Guys!

Pyroar: What's going on?!

Lucy: All of his friends want them there!

Loke: Lucy!

Litleo: Stop!

Loke: We don't want you to suffer the same fate as Karen did!

Lucy and Gardevoir: Never!

Leone: She summoned all of her Celestial Spirits?!

Kyoya: Impossible!

C.S.K: Hm... Maybe the law was an error.

Everyone: Huh?!

Pyroar: What do you mean?

C.S.K: After all, you did protect Aries and this human did the same thing to protect you.

Loke: Really?

C.S.K: I don't want this bond to be broken. So, I'll make an exception.

Leone: A exception?

C.S.K: I'll grant you permission to return to the Spirit World as long as you live on and protect this human. Okay?

Together: Right!

Celestial Spirit King disappears and time restarts.

Karen: (spirit) I'm sorry, Leo and Litleo...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Loke: Thank you, Lucy and Gardevoir. You really help me.

Lucy: No problem.

Gardevoir: We're your friends. We always stick together.

Litleo: Right!

Loke: Now, I'll return to the Spirit World. I'll help you in any way I can. That's a promise I'll gonna keep forever.

Litleo: Right!

Loke: Goodbye, Lucy and Gardevoir. (disappears to the Spirit World)

Lucy: All right! I got Leo's key!

Gardevoir: Right!

Kyoya: Congratulations, Lucy and Gardevoir!

Pyroar: You really help Leo and Litleo!

Lucy: It's no problem!

Gardevoir: We have to do!

Leone: Well, now you have Leo's key! You'll get more Gold Keys in no time!

Together: Right! (chuckling)

Everyone: (chuckling)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Morning... _

Everyone: Wha?! You're a Celestial Spirit?!

Loke: That's right.

Natsu: Now I know why I can't sense any Magic when we switched bodies!

Litleo: We know that!

Charizard: But, what kind of Celestial Spirit are you?

Loke: Well, I'm the Lion.

Together: Lion?!

Happy: Awesome! A real-life lion! I was thought they're cool and awesome and amazing at the same time!

Together: (chuckling slightly)

Loke: Oh, Lucy and Gardevoir.

Together: Hm?

Kyoya: Here. (gives Lucy and Gardevoir tickets)

Together: Tickets?

Pyroar: They're tickets to a resort.

Leone: It's the least we could do!

Lucy: Thanks.

Gardevoir: That's so kind of you.

Everyone: No problem!

Natsu and Gray: Wha?! We're going to a resort?!

Charizard: Awesome!

Beartic: I never went to this resort before!

Sugar: It looks amazing!

Mai: You're right! We should take an vacation!

Bloom: Agreed.

Lucy: Looks like they're exciting.

Gardevoir: Yeah...

Loke: Lucy, we'll be leaving.

Lucy: You are?

Litleo: Yeah! We promise to protect you if you need any help!

Gardevoir: Right.

They disappears to the Spirit World.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: Guys!

Everyone: Yeah?!

Gardevoir: When there is trouble, we have each other!

Natsu: That's right!

Charizard: We're the strongest team ever!

Happy: Aye!

Erza: Come on!

Blaziken: We need to get going!

Rias: We already pack the bags, including yours. We should go.

Everyone: Right!

They head to the resort.


	33. Episode 33: Trouble at the Resort

Episode 33: Trouble at the Resort

Natsu: (wearing bikini shorts) Cannonball! (jumps into water)

Charizard: Natsu, don't forget that I hate the water!

Natsu: Oops, sorry!

Sugar: (wearing swimsuit) Wow~! This is amazing~!

Mai: (wearing swimsuit) Yeah... I could definitely get some relaxation.

Elsa: (wearing swimsuit) I agree.

Bloom: (wearing swimsuit) Me, too.

Blaze: (wearing swimsuit) I see, this is what a resort looks like.

Kimiko: (wearing swimsuit) Yeah! I know you're the Princess of another dimension! So, I'll help you learn the way of this dimension!

Blaze: Of course.

Amaterasu: (sleeping)

Andropov: (wearing bikini shorts) Looks like Amaterasu is sleeping.

Snow: (wearing swimsuit) Yeah... Let's leave her alone. We don't want to disturb her in sleep.

Andropov: Right.

Tsurara: (wearing swimsuit) Snow, Andropov, come on! Let's go to the slides!

Snow and Andropov: Okay!

Mario: (wearing bikini shorts) Ya-hoo! (jumps water)

Flareon: Mario! That wasn't nice!

Mario: Sorry!

Flareon: (laughing)

Rias and Macargo: Jeez...

Everyone: (laughing)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Erza's Room... _

Erza: That was fun today.

Blaziken: Yeah... But, I'm beat.

Rias and Macargo: Me, too. I'm going to sleep. Goodnight. (sleeping)

Erza: Right. Goodnight. (sleeping)

Blaziken: Goodnight. (sleeping)

While they were sleeping, Erza saw a dream. It was her past and it shows all the pain and tortured that she had gone through.

Erza: (moaning) (wakes up) (panting)

Blaziken: Something wrong?

Erza: It was a dream.

Rias: A dream?

Macargo: What kind of dream?

Erza: (puts on armor) I really don't want to talk about it.

Rias: Oh, I see.

Lucy: (knocking) Erza, Blaziken, Rias, and Macargo!

Blaziken: Yes?

Gardevoir: We're going to the casino! Are you coming?!

Rias: Yes! We'll be downstairs!

Lucy: Okay! (leaves)

Erza: (changes into dress) There. I'm ready.

Rias: (changes into dress) Me, too. Let's go!

Everyone: Right!

They leave the room to the casino.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: (wearing suit) Wha?! We're losing!

Charizard: Impossible! We'll try even harder than before!

Natsu: Right!

Bloom: (wearing dress) They're really into that game.

Mario: (wearing suit) I agree!

Flareon: They need to stop that game or something bad happened.

Mai: (wearing dress) Right.

Suddenly,...

Natsu and Charizard: (screaming)

Everyone: Natsu! Charizard!

Wally: (chuckling) Looks like you're from Fairy Tail, eh?

Wally Buchanan (ウォーリー・ブキャナン Wōrī Bukyanan) is an old friend of Erza's, having known her since childhood during their slavery days working on the Tower of Heaven. He is later revealed to be Hoteye's long lost younger brother.[2] Wally is a man possessing an average height and a regular-toned body. His most distinctive feature is his whole body form, which consists of geometrical shapes and resembles that of blocks. Wally has black hair, an oddly-shaped chin, and has thick lips. He wears a royal blue suit with a white collared shirt and red necktie. He also wears black, oval-shaped sunglasses, a boater hat, and a white scarf can be seen hanging loosely around his neck. In his childhood he was a normal boy. As the slaves from the Tower of Heaven break free, he, for the first time, sees a western cartoon. Now he considers himself a "Dandy" man and tries to make himself look dandy (cool) every chance he gets.[3] He also teaches others to be dandier. For example, he says to Millianna that talking cats are not unique, but they are cats because they are talking. His dandyness has a limit, as he tells Millianna later that Natsu is, in fact, not a cat.[4] A Magic that allows the user to separate his body into blocks.[24] He can use the blocks to attack as well as to separate his body parts to attack independently.[25] In the manga, Wally uses a hand rifle in battle. This rifle is still able to shoot Sleep Bullets,[25] as well as the Prerendering Polygon Shot, though it was never able to be used.[28] The Rifle is replaced by a Polygon Rifle in the anime, which looks less like an actual gun. Wally also has to use his Polygon Magic to use it.[27]

Goku: What are you doing?!

Luffy: Are you crazy?!

Jigen: (points gun) Shut up.

Daisuke Jigen is a smooth gunman who is most seen accompanying Lupin in his endeavors and heists. Despite Jigen disliking Lupin's lust for women, to the end he remains Lupin's loyal and reliable partner. While Lupin and Goemon both have unique sartorial tastes, Jigen is pure basics. His typical wardrobe is a grey or black suit, white or light colored dress shirt, black tie and his ever-present grey (or black) broad-brimmed black-banded fedora; the hat ranks as his most prized possession outside of his weaponry. Even when he changes the rest of his attire he keeps his hat on and only removes it when mourning a death or during very formal occasions. During the third season of the anime, Jigen's outfit is more light colored and his hatband has a herringbone design (similar to the original manga interpretation of the character); however the Black look is most applied for OVA productions and TV specials. Jigen's thick hair is typically collar-length and unevenly cut. His chin curtain beard is about an inch long and also unruly. In the anime series, Jigen is extremely loyal to Lupin and almost always partners up with him for a given mission. (This is not true in early chapters of the manga; later chapters more closely mirror the anime portrayal.) Despite Jigen's gruff facade, he has an ironic sense of humor and genuinely enjoys participating in each caper with partners Lupin and Goemon. His distrust of woman borders misogyny and stems from his many failed romances (his luck with women runs from bad to worse, with love interests often betraying him or dying). He especially distrusts Fujiko and becomes irritated when Lupin goes along with one of her plans. Among Lupin's group, Jigen is the least apprehensive at taking human life. While he considers killing women and children taboo, he is willing to put down any man who offers a threat. Also, in [Lupin III vs Detective Conan]], he seems to dislike it when Conan Edogawa calls him "Papa". Jigen is also a heavy smoker, smoking about 60 cigarettes a day according to the The Mystery of Mamo DVD booklet. A running joke in the series is that his cigarettes always end up bent out of shape. His favorite cigarettes seem to be either Marlboro boxed (as in Kooky Kabuki) or Pall Mall as in Mystery of Mamo); he's also occasionally seen smoking a briar pipe. Another recurring theme is Jigen's fear of going to the dentist. In the first episode of the second series, Jigen says that his tooth throubs whenever he gets excited or jumpy. In Crisis in Tokyo, he actually loses his ability to shoot straight (temporarily) from being distracted by an aching cavity he refuses to have fixed. Jigen is the "big brother" of the group, and often serves as the voice of reason to Lupin's impulsiveness, as he must because of his friendship with Lupin as well as out of sheer professionalism. However, he has long since resigned himself to having to go along with the craziest of schemes. Jigen also has a rough temper and tends to become violent when someone makes an inappropriate crack. From this habit not even Lupin and Goemon are safe; though devoted to both, Jigen still has historically punched, wrestled or threatened each with violence for relatively minimal infractions, done more in a still-friends form of payback than a tie-severing injury. One example is in Castle of Cagliostro, when he wrestled Lupin to the point of the gentleman thief shouting for him to stop when he felt that Lupin was keeping secrets from him. Jigen's off-time is usually spent watching sports, fishing, gambling, practice shooting, billiards, and general lounging. He has a deep affection for spaghetti westerns and boxing. He's partial to American food, in particular steak, potatoes, burgers, and pizza. In 1$ Money Wars, Jigen orders a Dry Manhattan cocktail instead of his usual drink, making Lupin comment on Jigen's action by calling him "Homesick". As mentioned, he smokes heavily; he also enjoys drinking beer and hard liquor, usually scotch. He rarely socializes and typically stays close to home. Due to his habitual distrust of women, he doesn't tend to date unless there's a strong mutual attraction. Jigen, like the rest of the Lupin gang, is adept with disguises and can pilot virtually any motorized vehicle, including planes and tanks. He is also a tough hand-to-hand opponent, capable of knocking out an attacker with one blow. Jigen is master thief and The Lupin Gang's key marksman. He can perform a 0.3-second quick-draw and has an accuracy that borders on superhuman; he can shoot skeet with a handgun, explode a missile before it hits by targeting the warhead, and deflect another bullet by shooting it in mid-flight. He prefers to conceal his eyes using his hat, as it gives him a more enigmatic appearance; when one or both of his eyes are seen, it is occasionally used to demonstrate surprise. In the Red Jacket Series, it is revealed that he uses a notch of the hat to aim. However, Jigen has been seen shooting excellently without his hat, even in the very series this is mentioned in, he is seen making shots from angles where his hat's notch would be useless and even during times he is not wearing his hat at all. He is also proficient in many different firearms, such as machine guns, sniper rifles, and even a PTRS Anti-Tank Rifle. His preferred weapon, is a Smith &amp; Wesson, Model 19 Combat revolver aka the .357 Magum, based on the pistol's stopping power and its dependability against misfire. He keeps the weapon in a fabric holster specially constructed in the back beltline of his pants. He also feels quite naked without a gun: during an enemy attack in The Plot of the Fuma Clan, Jigen was unarmed (during a wedding) yet instinctively reached back, grabbed at nothing, humorously aimed his empty hand and moved his trigger finger before realizing what he was doing. Even Lupin has mentioned he should "buy it a ring and marry it already". Jigen also carries a few rounds of special ammunition such as armor-piercing shells and his own custom made rounds to use as circumstances dictate. As he frequently travels by air, it's not been made clear how he successfully gets his weapon through airline checkpoints. One theory is he flies unarmed and has weapons planted at all major airports, picking them up and leaving them when travel demands. In the opening of the video game, Treasure of the Sorcerer King, Jigen assembles his pistol from composite parts and fires a shot through a door with 100% accuracy before an enemy can finish turning the doorknob. A similar situation is shown in episode 99 of the second series, "The Combat Magum Scattered in the Wasteland." where Lupin steals Jigen's gun, takes it apart and leaves a trail of gun pieces leading to the border. Jigen is able to avoid being shot by an expert marksman, reassemble his gun and then turn around to kill his enemy.

Bo-bobo: (wearing suit) Scary gun!

Don Patch: (wearing bowtie) Run away!

Jelly Jiggler: (wearing suit) Now!

Bloom: (growling)

Jigen: (chuckling)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gray: Huh?!

Beartic: Juvia?! Frillish?!

Toshiro: (wearing suit) What are you doing here?

Juvia: (wearing dress) Juvia thought that it'll be a good idea to take a vacation here.

Frillish: We didn't know you'll be here!

Elsa: (wearing dress) Yeah...

Katara: (wearing dress) It's really beautiful here, isn't it?

Sugar: Yeah! Amazing! Awesome! Fantastic!

Katara: (chuckling)

Omi: Anyway, maybe you should stay here and talk with us.

Aisha: Please?

Gray: Alright.

Beartic: That'll be nice.

Juvia: Perfect.

Gray: (sighs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gray: So, you wanted to join Fairy Tail?

Juvia: That's right! Juvia and Frillish will join Fairy Tail!

Frillish: It seems fun there!

Beartic: I see!

Simon: Hm...

Simon (シモン Shimon) was part of Team Jellal, a group of former slave children who attempted to rebuild the Tower of Heaven, also known as the R-System. He was also the older brother of Kagura.[1] He died to protect Erza Scarlet from Jellal Fernandes.[2] Simon was a very massive, tall and muscular young man, with his overly large arms and hands appearing even larger compared to his extremely thin legs.[3] During his time in the Tower of Heaven, although not as large or muscular as he'd grow in later years, he was more well-proportioned.[4] His mildly long dark hair possessed two prominent bangs curving outwards on the front, framing and partially covering the upper part of his face. Simon had dark eyes and a wide, rectangular face, with a flat nose and a noticeably prominent jaw. During the revolt in the Tower of Heaven when he was a child, Simon got struck in the face by a Magical blast, something which seemingly left him partially disfigured.[5] Simon's left eye was covered in a simple, dark eyepatch, held up by an extremely slim rope, with a thin scar emerging from under it and going down diagonally on his cheek. His massive jaw was obscured by an armored metal plate, bearing lines of studs on its upper edges and two side protrusions jutting upwards, plus a set of teeth-like ornaments, overall resembling a skeletal jaw. The top of his head was covered in a light cloth wrapped around it, tied on the back, where a pair of long wrappings were left hanging over his neck, with another one hanging on the right of his face; such headgear bore a great resemblance to a turban.[6] As a child, Simon's attire was that of a slave in the Tower of Paradise, which consists of a sleeveless shirt and a pair of light pants reaching down below his knees,[4] held up by a simple, rudimentary rope belt tied in a knot on the front.[5] As a member of Team Jellal, a grown up Simon switched to a different, distinctive outfit: most of his muscular upper body was left exposed, being only covered by a large, light cloth passing over his left shoulder and going down below his waist, where it was tied by a light sash, plus a single, dark sleeve on the left arm, bearing two light stripes vertically going down it, from the shoulder to the cuff. The cloth crossing his chest diagonally had its edges adorned by a series of dark pyramids, and bore in its middle several dark, larger motifs, highly reminiscent of double-edged axes.[6] Simon also wore a pair of extremely loose dark pants, almost reaching down to his ankles, which made his thin legs look larger, and a simple pair of light, ankle boots.[3] As a member of Team Jellal, Simon always retained a cool, detached demeanor,[7] hardly showing any emotion,[3] and being seemingly willing to help Jellal to realize his plan, at the cost of Erza's life.[8] This, however, was revealed to be false: Simon pretended to follow Jellal's orders, while in fact was the only one among his teammates to have seen through their old friend's deception. He had proven to be logical and cautious, carefully examining situations before taking further steps and choosing retreat or escape if pitted against an insurmountable opponent,[9] as well as being willing to wait for a long time before carrying out his plans for the sake of his friends and allies.[10] A form of Magic which Simon employed in an exclusive, peculiar way, taking advantage of the physical element of the Magic itself, instead of the more common, ghostly apparitions wielded by most users of Darkness Magic.[30]

Together: Huh?!

Omi: Do you have a problem, sir?

Suddenly, an explosion happened.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryuko: (wearing Senketsu) What the hell was that?!

Ryūko Matoi (纏 流子 Matoi Ryūko?) is the daughter of Isshin Matoi and the main protagonist of Kill la Kill. She transferred to Honnōji Academy searching for the twin of her red Scissor Blade and the person who used it to murder her father. It is later revealed that she had supposedly died after a failed experiment to fuse her with Life Fibers and is the younger daughter of Ragyō Kiryūin and sister of Satsuki Kiryūin. [3] Ryūko is a seventeen year-old girl of medium height and mid-length black hair with a single left-swept red highlight on her bangs. Her blue eyes have peculiar gear-shaped pupils with eight grooves around the edges. Her outfit coming into the series is a simple white shirt with a red ribbon tie, a black miniskirt, white sneakers, and a black &amp; white jacket with rolled up sleeves. During her childhood, she wore a red collared shirt with a white skirt and white shoes. Her clothing is later replaced by Senketsu, a living navy blue sailor uniform. Her shirt (Senketsu's upper jaw) is a crop top with mid-length sleeves that bares her midriff. Her sailor-style collar with red stripes is tied by a multicolored scarf that also serves as Senketsu's left "eye." Senketsu's right eye is covered by a black "eyepatch" with an X-shaped scratch over it (perhaps emulating her father's right eyepatch). Her skirt (Senketsu's lower jaw) is held up by suspenders attached to a belt. Aikurō Mikisugi later provides her with a Seki Tekkō (赤手甲?, lit. "Red Gauntlet"), a red, finger-less, left-handed glove with a built-in syringe designed for Ryūko to conveniently draw blood and feed it to Senketsu. Ryūko's appearance changes further when using Life Fiber Synchronize with Senketsu. Her hair becomes even more feathery and is accented with vibrant red undertones and horn-like clips. Senketsu himself also undergoes a significant change in appearance after Synchronization; his "eyes" extend into wing-shaped crests jutting out from Ryūko's shoulders and his upper and lower parts transform into a black, skimpy suit of armor with red stripes. The top section of the armor covers Ryūko's neck, lower-jaw, arms, and upper breasts, and possesses a red, triangular ventilation grill centered on Ryūko's upper back. The top armor piece is connected to her skirt by three red strings (two in front, one in back), leaving everything between the underside of her breasts and her waist exposed. Her legs are also covered with thigh-height, high-heeled boots. When Ryūko wears Senketsu Kisaragi, Senketsu's eyepatch is broken, revealing his hidden eye, his color scheme changes to reddish orange and yellow, the head piece becomes more elaborate like a rabbit's ears, yellow energy bands form a skirt that looks like jaws around Ryūko's waist and her hair becomes blond. Ryūko has a relatively simple personality: fierce and stubborn. She fears little, which is demonstrated when she directly and disrespectfully addresses Satsuki Kiryūin, demanding that her questions be answered, and when she fights Takaharu Fukuroda even though she is clearly overpowered. Later on she is shown to be quite embarrassed when she is forced to fight in Senketsu's very revealing alternate form, though she overcomes her embarrassment in Episode 3 showing that while she is not afraid of fighting to her death, she is somewhat self-conscious. She shows fierce determination in finding her father's killer. Her stubbornness was taken up to ridiculous levels when she managed to free herself from Ragyō's mind control by merely punching herself. This same episode, however, has one of few demonstrations of shock on her part, when Ragyō defeats Satsuki, rips out Ryūko's heart and reveals to be her mother. When Ryūko is brainwashed after being forced to put on Junketsu by Ragyō, her personality changes to be wild and sadistic, destroying everything around her without reason. After she is freed she goes back to her usual personality, but is somewhat calmer and more mature. She also makes peace with Satsuki and is able to fight with her as a comrade, but is still having trouble recognizing her as her sister. Although, after Satsuki catches her when she is falling back to earth and welcomes her home warmly, Ryūko replies by calling her "sis." Ryūko is able to take on multiple One-Star students by herself, without the need to wear Senketsu, as seen on episode 1. Also, it appears that she is becoming stronger as explained by Senketsu. Even while only having the scarf, she is still able to defeat numerous students with new goku uniforms and ones with pieces of Senketsu. This strength increases after she finds out she is a life fiber hybrid. Without Senketsu she is able to destroy multiple covers with one swing of her scissor blade. Ryūko is revealed as Ragyō Kiryūin's second child whose body had been infused with Life Fibers, despite it being perceived as a failure by Ragyō then. It is likely that her incredible potential and her natural ability to synchronize with Life Fibers was a result of this. Ryūko has also demonstrated resilience and superhuman healing on par with Ragyō herself. An example of this is shown when her heart is pulled out her chest by Ragyō; the heart is simply drawn back into Ryūko's body automatically and the wound seals itself. Ryūko's signature weapon is one half of a giant pair of scissors, which she wields as a one-handed, single-edged longsword. The blade is capable of cutting Life Fibers, which are otherwise indestructible. Ryūko alternatively uses it as a makeshift tennis racket during her match against Omiko Hakodate. She obtains the second half of the Scissor Blade after snatching it from Nui Harime in Episode 22.

Zoroark: I have no idea!

Zoroark is a bipedal, gray-brown, fox-like Pokémon with crimson and black accents. It has a pointed snout and ears with red insides. It also has some red rimming its eyes and mouth. It has a large, red, voluminous mane with black tips, which somewhat resembles a ponytail, as a teal bangle down its length separates a mass of the mane from the lower portion. It has a black ruff on its upper body, pointed at the shoulders from which its arms extend. Its upper arms are thin, whereas its lower arms, while still slim, are bulkier. The arms have spiky extensions of fur at the elbows, and it has red claws on its hands and feet. Zoroark's eyes are red-rimmed with light blue irises. Zoroark can create illusions that are indistinguishable from reality, deluding many people simultaneously. It can even create illusory landscapes in the forests where it dwells, to hide its territory and protect its den. However, Zoroark is incapable of physically changing itself into another form; it is merely capable of casting illusions. When a Zoroark takes the form of a human, it is capable of human speech. It can make convincing illusions of attacks, and these illusions are extremely realistic, enough to fool even cameras and make one believe they're being physically affected, though the illusion does not have any direct physical effect. Zoroark, along with its pre-evolution Zorua, are the only Pokémon capable of learning Night Daze. Zoroark lives in groups, where unity is strong. It is extremely protective of those it cares about and will go to any lengths to keep them safe, including risking its own life, and it can hold grudges on those who harm its loved ones. Zoroark will hide its Zorua young in its mane to protect them and carry them around. There are stories that say Zoroark punishes those who attempt to catch it by trapping them in an illusion.

Pokedex: Zoroark, the Illusion Fox Pokemon, and the evolve form of Zorua. Bonds between these Pokémon are very strong. It protects the safety of its pack by tricking its opponents.

Panty: (wearing dress) I think that was an explosion!

Panty Anarchy[2] (アナーキー・パンティ Anākī Panti, transliterated as "Anarchy Panty") is a main character in Panty &amp; Stocking with Garterbelt. She is the older of the Anarchy sisters.[3] Her name is derived from the object she is able to weaponize. Panty is a female angel with spiky, blonde hair, blue eyes, and a beige skin-tone. Her eyelashes are long, and when in art-shift mode, her eyelids are colored a light pink shadow. Panty's nails and toenails are polished a bright red color. Her most often worn outfit is a short sleeveless red dress with matching heels, red hoop earrings, a golden necklace, and two golden bracelets on each wrist. However, she is known to wear a large variety of fashionable clothing, in a range of styles. Panty's angel outfit seems to be inspired on ancient Greek clothing, most notably her golden winged Hermes-like heels. In angel form, Panty possesses small white feathered wings, and both her nails and toenails are polished a light pink color. Her angelic outfit consists of the aforementioned heels, a puffy white skirt, a short white blouse, a golden collar, golden bracelets, white coverings on the backs of her hands and several golden rings. In "Bitch Girls", Panty received a brief makeover. While living on Granny's farm, Panty had braided pigtails, small freckles, and a teeth gap. Panty is often portrayed as a celebrity blonde and is always looking for different men to sleep with. Her main interest is sex. She has low standards in men and is occasionally shown to be unsatisfied after the act. Unlike her sister Stocking, Panty doesn't take her job as a ghost-hunter seriously. Instead, she focuses on fulfilling her personal goal of having sex with one thousand men during her stay on Earth. Panty openly admits during one episode that Stocking is the more intelligent sister, and doesn't always appear to think her thoughts through before acting (such as showing a porno she made in a theatre). Panty is often considered to be the personification of the deadly sin Lust, which is emphasized by the number of times she has had sex throughout the series, and by the X-ray of her brain during the opening sequence, which shows her only thoughts are about both men and sex. Panty is also quite shameless, not caring when some broadcasters were able to see (and record) her panty-less, and even going as far as pole dancing in front of an audience, while on a live show. Panty jogs to maintain her figure, and is annoyed that Stocking doesn't have to exercise to be slender. She also claims her smaller chest size is more sensitive and responsive than Stocking's bigger breasts. Panty likes spicy food in general, and mentions disliking sugar. Although, she has been seen eating sweets throughout the series and she even ate Stocking's Jean-Paul Heaven pudding in Catfight Club. She has also mentioned being hungry causes her to swear more often than usual. Her favorite snack is Death Babanero-flavored potato chips and she has shown a great fondness for living a celebrity lifestyle. Whenever Panty hunts ghosts, she works in a non-precautious way. She often takes the more reckless route, using pure power to finish the job. However, this style of fighting has caused her to be wide open for attacks, including losing her panties in the heat of the moment and forcing her to improvise with either using normal weapons or other underwear. Panty was kicked out of Heaven for her immoral behavior, most likely due to her lusty tendencies. In "The Turmoil of the Beehive", it was revealed that Panty went to a high school in Heaven, however, according to Stocking, she barely ever went to classes. To prepare for battle, Panty removes her panties. Her ability is being able to transform her own panties into a pistol named Backlace, a spiritual gun which can hurt ghosts. Backlace is unable to harm humans, however, it has not yet been confirmed if all heavenly weapons follow this rule. Backlace seems capable of harming demons, angels, and anything spirit related, such as ghosts. Backlace, when combined with Stocking's panties or any other underwear, can become 'upgraded' versions of her usual gun. So far, two examples of an expanded Backlace are an assault rifle and a sniper rifle. In the absence of Backlace, Panty can fight using normal guns. However, she usually avoids this, because she does not like the smell of gunpowder, and the fact that normal guns don't do much damage. Panty is also able to transform other people's underwear in guns, but the weapon design is limited due to the wearer's genitals, becoming curved, short or even bent. However, some, like Brief's, prove to be even more capable than Panty's own. Panty seems to prefer simple yet revealing clothes, such as her red mini-dress, stilettos and hoop earrings. She doesn't usually wear pants, because she prefers having her panties readily removable both for sex and combat situations. In fact, she once found herself at a disadvantage against a Ghost because she had chosen that day to wear shorts and had one of her hands occupied, preventing her from undoing her belt and removing her panties. Although Panty's red dress is her most well-known outfit, she has worn different clothing in several episodes. Some examples include a biker outfit in "Death Race" and "Bitch Girls", fancy formal dresses in "Sex and the Daten City" and "The Stripping", a pink bikini in "If the Angels Wore Swimsuits", a school uniform in "The Turmoil of the Beehive", and an unusually revealing red skirt suit in "1 Angry Ghost". When preparing to destroy a Ghost, she is shown wearing a pure white angelic gown decorated with hearts.

Castform: Maybe! Sounds like a explosion!

Castform is an artificial Pokémon that changes appearance and attitude based on the weather. Its body is made of cells exactly like those of water molecules, causing its cellular structure to be altered by temperature and humidity. It uses this ability to protect its tiny body. In its Normal Form, it resembles a plain, gray cloud with a single wisp extending from the top of its head. When in its Sunny Form, its lower half becomes pure white, while the head turns orange has develops small orange spheres around it. This gives it the overall appearance of the sun above a small cloud. While in its Rain Form, it will have a dark gray lower half resembling a storm cloud. The head will be blue and resemble a raindrop. In its Snowy Form, its head turns purplish-blue. The rest of the body changes into the shape of a mint green, cumulonimbus cloud. Regardless of the form it takes, it will always have a large, spherical head and a lighter colored mask-like marking over its eyes. Aside from its various forms, Castform is to utilize weather powers in the form of its previously signature move, Weather Ball. Despite its manmade origins, it can be found in grassland areas.

Pokedex: Castform, the Weather Pokémon. Castform is able to transform its appearance depending on the weather. It uses the power of nature to transform in order to protect its small body.

Stocking: (wearing dress) We should investigate it!

Stocking Anarchy[2] (アナーキー・ストッキング Anākī Sutokkingu, transliterated as "Anarchy Stocking") is one of the main characters in Panty &amp; Stocking with Garterbelt. She is a gothic female angel, with long violet/pink hair and teal/cyan eyes. Stocking is the younger of the Anarchy sisters.[3] Her name is derived from the object she is able to weaponize. Stocking is a level-headed and intelligent girl, though she can be rude if provoked, especially towards her older sister, Panty. Stocking enjoys eating various desserts and sugary food, but doesn't seem to gain weight (she assures all the fat goes towards her breasts anyway). However, she acts quite enraged and sensitive whenever anyone calls her fat. Stocking is often considered to be the personification of the deadly sin, Gluttony, due to her obsession with sweets. She does not share Panty's obsession with sex, even though she does display some masochistic tendencies, such as bondage, vore and electrocution. This is ironic, since she constantly insults the demon sisters and Corset, by calling them 'BDSM loving freaks'. Instead, Stocking claims she has very special standards in men, and would rather be with someone she loves, than simply for sex. She strings men along (not wanting them to believe she is 'easy'), and would never cheat on someone she truly loves. However, she has been shown to have a very strange and twisted vision of what attractive is, but she also seems to judge people by what's on the inside than out. She hates spicy food, just as much as Panty hates sweet food. Stocking is sometimes overshadowed by Panty when in larger audiences, like in "Sex and the Daten City" and "1 Angry Ghost". She is almost always seen carrying around a plush cat, Honekoneko ("Bone Kitten"), whose expressions often match Stocking's mood. To prepare for battle, Stocking removes her stockings, to which she can transform into a pair of katanas, known as Stripes I &amp; II, which can be attached at the base of the hilt. It's safe to assume she can form other blades as well, considering the range of weaponry at Panty's disposal. Stripes I &amp; II are able to hurt any spiritual being, such as angels, demons and ghosts. Stocking displays a supernatural proficiency with her katanas. This includes the ability to spin the blades fast enough to effortlessly deflect bullets, the ability to send out razor-sharp slicing waves by swinging her weapons, and the ability to spin like a top with her swords extended to damage everyone around her. It has been stated by Garterbelt that, contrarily to her sister, she emphasizes skill over power. Mysteriously, her plushie Honekoneko has once been seen breathing fire. Stocking's clothing is widely lolita inspired. Her basic outfit consists of a black lolita-like dress, a blue bow, black and blue striped stockings and black pumps. Stocking's angel outfit seems to be inspired on lolita fashion in general. When in angel form, she wears a gray/white corset-like dress, a blue bow, a white choker, light blue and white stockings, and light gray high heels. Like Panty, Stocking has worn different clothing throughout the series, including a blue bathing suit in "If the Angels Wore Swimsuits", a school uniform in "The Turmoil of the Beehive", a sailor lolita-inspired outfit in "Catfight Club" and a black formal dress in "Sex and the Daten City", and pink picnic dress.

Swirlix: Investigate?!

Swirlix is a small, fluffy white Pokémon with two pink spots on the top of its head. It has a small pink nose in between its two eyes, which have pink sclera and a white pupil. The lower half of its body is light pink, and its tail is pink with some white near the base. Its mouth is covered with the fluffy substance that covers the rest of its body, and its pink tongue is constantly sticking out. When it opens its mouth, two pointed teeth can be seen just below its upper lip. Its feet are rarely visible; when they are, they are seen to be a light shade of pink. It can entangle its opponents with white sticky thread. It only eats sweets, which makes its fur as sticky as cotton candy.

Pokedex: Swirlix, the Cotton Candy Pokémon. Swirlix only eats sweets making its fur as sticky as cotton candy.

Honey: (wearing suit) Are you sure?

Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka is considered a "boy lolita" or "loli-shota;" basically, an older boy who is attractive to girls because he is child-like and cute. Honey, himself, loves cute things and indulges in sweets of cake and candy on a near-constant basis; this, despite being smaller than average for his age and a martial arts champion. He is a perennial optimist with an innocent approach to life that makes him appear to be more like an elementary school student instead of a 3rd-year high school student, as well as the eldest of all the Hosts. He is often seen riding on the shoulders of his best friend and cousin, Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka, and is almost always carrying his pink stuffed rabbit, Usa-chan. When he speaks about positive things, flowers float about his head. Although he often appears dimwitted, Honey is actually highly intelligent and clever, and is able to see that Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru all have feelings for Haruhi. Despite his generally positive nature, he angers easily when awakened from slumber and since his bloodtype is AB, most of the hosts believe that he has a split personality (i.e. Dark/Nice Honey). As the oldest person in the club, Honey refers to his fellow hosts using the "-chan" honorific. He also serves as a mentor-figure for the hosts, especially Kaoru, and is eager to help others find their identity, just as Tamaki helped him find the courage to be his own true self. However, he does not believe in babying people, even Mori, and typically does not offer his advice unless he is approached first. He is adoring of his stuffed bunny, Usa-chan, as it was made just for him by his late grandmother, and he harbors an insatiable appetite for sweets and cake, admitting that he eats three whole cakes for dessert every evening after dinner. Honey is born under the star sign of Pisces, the Fishes. The positive traits of this sign are imagination, kindness, compassion, intuition, sensitivity and selflessness; the negative traits being escapism, idealism, a weak will, over-sensitivity, pessimism and indolence. Since he is born on the 29th of February, leap-day, Honey is considered a "leapling" and only celebrates his actual birthday once every four years, giving these qualities a lesser influence on his personality. Honey posesses a babyish face and is short in height; his actual height is 148cm (4'11") but he grows to be 180cm (6') in a 2011 omake in Haruhi's dream. His hair is short and honey-blond in color (as opposed to Tamaki, whose hair is pale blond). When not in Ouran's school uniform, he tends to dress simply in the anime but outrageously in the manga. He is typically seen with his cousin Mori or his stuffed bunny Usa-Chan (aka Bun-Bun) by his side, and whenever he speaks, flowers float around his head; the only exceptions being when he is angry, upset or confused. Honey's rose color in the Host Club is pink. In Japanese culture, this signifies joy and trustworthiness; Honey possesses both of these traits. In Western culture, the pink rose is a symbol of nurturing and affection; also traits which Honey demonstrates throughout the series. The Haninozuka family have excelled in martial arts for generations, to the point that all family members are martial arts champions. Upon greeting, it is tradition for family members to fight as a reminder to keep their guard up. It should be noted that height is not significant in the Haninozuka Martial Arts, as it is mentioned that, "There are more small people in the [Haninozuka] family than not." Honey is said to be the best martial arts champion in Japan, his prowess such that he has been instructed to never go all-out in a public fight. The reason given by Tamaki in Ep 18 - Chika's "Down with Honey" Declaration! is that if he ever fought all-out, he would be viewed as a secret weapon and thus, would risk Japan's good relations with the United States.

Ibaraki: (wearing dress) It could be dangerous.

Ibaraki Douji (茨木童子 ibaraki douji) is one of the characters in Onigiri Online. She joins the party once they arrive in Kumaso Village, becoming the fourth member. Playful and sake-loving, Ibaraki Douji is rarely seen frowning. But along with such, she can happen to be selfish in behavior and an addict for alcohol. Being somewhat of the "older sister" of the group, she loves fashion and is always wearing clothes in a skimpy manner, giving off an adult and temptatious aura. When it comes to liquor, it is more important to her than a good meal. Her favorite activities therefore are drinking and selling the alcohol. Ibaraki is a half-Oni, similar to that of the player's character. As thus, she feels a certain connection with the main character. She has the unique career of running a travelling bar, similar to Miroku's travelling merchant status. She is often mistaken for being a cat that is capable of transformation. Ibaraki is a liquor seller and is very willing to sell it to the player. With these potion-like items, the player can receive special stats that are not present in normal items, most of the time granting temporal stat raises such as movement speed or damage output. As a liquor seller, Ibaraki has honed her skills as a sommelier, allowing her to make all kinds of liquor and alcohol. From stat enhancing drinks to resurrecting alcohol, she can make all kinds of drinks as long as she is provided the recipe by the player. Raising Ibaraki's affection level will increase the kind of liquor she is capable of making, while also adding certain exclusive drinks to the shelf. The player can hold Sake bottles, but this does not mean there is only one type. Depending on the bottle, the player can hold a certain load of liquor, and sometimes the Sake bottle will also grant an effect upon the liquor inside. Raising Ibaraki's affection level will increase the collection of Sake bottles available, while also granting the player the ability to hold more than one bottle at a time. Else than just making liquor, Ibaraki is a master at mixing them, creating special type of Sake for a free price. The mix result is not only based on the liquor used but also the Sake bottle that it was mixed in. But be careful that she can't mix often as it uses her demon energy to do the special mixing. Raising Ibaraki's affection level will increase the types of mixes she can create. As a partner in battle, Ibaraki uses her Cat-paw Katana (招き猫刀 maneki-neko gatana). This sword may not have much reach in comparison to other weapons, but in turn it grants Ibaraki a mediocre-fast attack speed combo and a relatively good damage output. Liquor is a unique aiding item in the game, but unless you want to have these specialized items at hand, Ibaraki Douji doesn't have to be top priority. But, since some of the liquor she sells are one-of-a-kind, don't keep her under-leveled. In battle, Ibaraki follows a similar battle style to that of Yoshitsune, but possesses a subtle difference. While her attacks do not deal as much damage, she is more willing to use a wider variety of abilities. Her favorite affection item is the affection goldfish. Her least favorite is the affection booklet. Her favored special affection item is the affection beckoning-cat.

Parasoul: We have no choice. We need to investigate it.

Parasoul (JP: パラソール) is the princess of the Renoir family, the rulers of the Canopy Kingdom, and the older sister of Umbrella. She is the daughter of King Franz and Queen Nancy, the previous Skullgirl, and wields the Living Weapon, Krieg, in battle. Under her command are the Black Egrets. Parasoul is is one of the playable characters in Skullgirls. Her homestage is the Glass Canopy as of Skullgirls Encore, where she also appears as an NPC if not chosen to be played. Krieg is a Renoir family heirloom. Parasoul, unlike her deceased father (who was a complete tyrant), is a firm, fair, wise, and diligent leader who vows to protect the kingdom with the Black Egrets by her side. Her childhood was centered around becoming a warrior that was worthy of her father's legacy. Underneath her serious personality is a noble leader who is thinking about what is best for her kingdom and her family. She attacks with grace, poise, and cunning to defeat her opponents and complete her missions. She prefers to take action over doing paperwork. Although she maintains a solemn demeanor, she tends to be furious whenever someone puts her loved ones in danger. For example, when Double and Valentine kidnapped Umbrella after realizing she has a unique bond with the Skullgirl, she was very determined to get her back. When seeing the pain of others, Parasoul shows sorrow toward those who are suffering. This is evident during her quotes against Painwheel. She will notice her horrible disfigured body, saying to her "You poor girl... I never authorized this!". When she defeats Painwheel in battle, she will either apologize to her or states that "No one deserves this...", showing that Parasoul is a very caring leader and a kind ruler. Krieg is German for "war", and follows the theme of the Renoir royal family's Living Weapon umbrellas being named after the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. The pistol Parasoul uses is a Luger P08, a German 9mm semi-automatic pistol used during both World Wars, and a replacement for the earlier Mauser C96. In earlier incarnations, she had an affinity with the Black Tree, a possibly discarded concept from lore drafts. Its power would manifest through her right eye, the side which is hidden by her bangs. Parasoul is a strategic charge fighter on the battlefield as her moves have range and can keep her opponents at bay. Her living weapon Krieg is capable of shedding Napalm Tears that can be placed around the stage when Parasoul shoots it with her luger or twirls it around. She also has the option to detonate one or all of them. Also, her soldiers are more than eager to help her gain the upper hand by defending her from projectiles, drag her opponents away, or even momentarily distract her for her cancel, among other things.

Akame: Right. Let's go.

Akame, also known as Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame, is one of the members of the assassination group, Night Raid and one of the main protagonists, along with Tatsumi. She is the first member to attack Tatsumi, and comes very close to killing him. Akame is usually in charge of cooking the base's meals. Akame is a young girl with long black hair that reaches down to her knees and red eyes. She wears a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie; she wears a red belt that has a red side skirt cover. She wears it with long black socks and black shoes. She also wears red gauntlets and black gloves. She sometimes wears a long dark coat in battle. She is often seen carrying her Teigu, Murasame. Akame appears to be a very serious and coldhearted person which stems from her hellish training that the Empire forced her and her sister through, but it is eventually revealed that she is just socially awkward. She cares about her comrades very much and she is always worried that one of them may not make it out alive. When Tatsumi fought Ogre, she stripped him of his clothes to check his body for wounds. She also tends to hide her emotions when it is revealed that a comrade dies, such as seen with Sheele, making Tatsumi mistakenly and incorrectly assume that she deals with it easily, because she is used to it. However, this prompts her to break into tears saying that she can never be fine when she loses a friend, for it is the most horrible thing of which anyone can experience. She is then comforted by a sorry Tatsumi who resolves to not die and never let her experience such pain again, making her smile. Upon facing her enemies however, she shows absolutely no mercy towards them shouting words such as "eliminate" and "consign" to show the lack of mercy she has and also to strengthen her resolve to kill them. Akame loves to eat and is surprisingly known to be a big eater (usually meat from danger-beasts and fish) much like her sister Kurome. Food is her passion to the point that Sheele noted how the "usually cool" Akame turned mad when she had burned some meat. Akame is often considered to be one of the strongest members of Night Raid, slaying even the strongest of enemies with minimal effort. Her hellish assassination training allows her combat ability to be on par with those as powerful as the General rank within the military levels of the Empire. She carries the Teigu, Murasame, a katana known for being coated in an immensely deadly poison that can kill those cut by it within seconds, as the poison itself has no antidote. She was once equipped with the Shingu, Kiriichimonji. She is shown to be very proficient with her weapon, have excellent swordsmanship skills, and would have killed Tatsumi, if not for the statue his fellow villagers gave him before embarking on his journey. The teigu has a trump card but Lubbock mentions that Akame cannot use her trump card supposedly, so it has never been revealed. It is shown that she doesn't rely on her teigu alone. She is a capable and powerful fighter with remarkable speed and reflexes, being able to dodge and counter-attack with deadly results, and is also skilled in hand to hand combat. She also gives off no killing intent at all when she fights, making it difficult for the enemy to sense her presence.

Everyone: Okay! (runs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: Hm...

Lucy: Hm...

Blaziken: We're winning, Erza! Keep it up!

Gardevoir: Do your best, Lucy! I know you can do it! Believe in yourself!

Lucy: Jeez...

Sho: (chuckling)

Everyone: Huh?!

Sho: (reaveals himself)

Erza and Blaziken: Sho?!

Shô (ショウ Shou) is a childhood friend of Erza, having known her during the days she and their friends were kept as slaves and forced to build the Tower of Heaven. As he is the youngest of the group, he is the most sensitive to what's going on around him. He is also the closest to Erza, calling her "nee-san" (big sister). Shô is a young man, with blonde hair, arrange in a wavy look with fringes hanging above his forehead and has tan skin. He has somewhat dark beady eyes and a small 5-shaped tattoo can be located below his lower lip. He also has an earring with diamond ornaments attached on his right ear. When he was first introduced, he wore a waistcoat with yellow buttons. Later on, he is seen wearing a long red robe with collar along with a pink pinstripe suit underneath it. In his childhood, Shô was seen crying a lot as he was the one who planned their escape and couldn't admit it, resulting in Erza losing her eye.[1] He has an unusual personality, shown that he was partially insane when he wanted to get revenge on Erza.[2] Overall, He seems to be a caring person as it was shown how he cares for his "elder sister", Erza, so much.[3] Shô utilizes this Magic to trap people into pocket dimensions, effectively turning them into cards.[24]

Sho: Hello, nee-san and Blaziken. Long time, no see.

Rias: What are you doing here?!

Sho: Just wanting to see them. (drops cards) Well, I'll be going.

Erza: Death?

Blaziken: What does that mean?!

Sho: You'll find that out.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gray: (grunts)

Juvia: Gray-sama, are you alright?

Gray: Yeah...

Beartic: We're fine.

Toshiro: What was that?

Elsa: I don't know.

Omi: Hey, Big Jaw!

Simon: Yes?

Aisha: That was not nice!

Katara: Apologize now!

Simon: Hmph.

Everyone: (growling)

Bridget: I guess we have no choice but to fight. Mew Mew Lettuce, Metamorphosis! (transforms into Mew Mew Lettuce)

Retasu Midorikawa is a character in the manga and anime series Tokyo Mew Mew, and one of the main heroines of the story. She is the third member of Tokyo Mew Mew to be introduced and her D.N.A is merged with a Finless Porpoise. Retasu is a sweet but shy and timid girl. She is very polite and always speaks formally, even to her friends and family, who she speaks to all the time. Retasu's family is very positive and they told her that she would be able to make friends when she thought she couldn't. Retasu becomes more confident when she joins the Mew Mews, and leaves the three girls that bully her (though in Mew Mew Power she still talks to them). Retasu does not like to get involved in fights unless it will prevent her friends from being harmed. She is a shy, thirteen-year-old, eighth-grader (second year junior high student, by Japanese school standards) who attends Okumura Junior High (Excalibur High School in the English anime adaptation) and works at Café Mew Mew. Retasu's favorite foods are shortcakes, grapes and stewed foods, while her least favorite foods are shiitake mushrooms. Retasu has light skin and dark green hair with two long braids at the back. She has blue eyes and thin glasses. Retasu's Cafe Mew Mew waitress outfit is identical to the others, with the exception of it being a dark green color. Mew Lettuce's hair turns a lighter green and she doesn't wear glasses. She wears a green strapless dress with a skirt that fans out in a flower-petal like appearance, with green garters on her arm and left leg. She has a green choker that her Mew Pendant dangles from, and white lace lining on her chocker and garters. She has long white antennas on her head that reach her feet and knee-high green boots. Mew Lettuce's Mew Mark is on her chest, with two curves that resemble fish. In the later episodes, she seems to have a crush on Ryou. Lettuce saved Ryou from drowning by kissing him in episode 41 and in episode 49, she shared a cake with Ryou showing interest to him. Retasu's transformation begins with a kiss on her Mew pendant and a declaration of her metamorphosis. Her pendant begins to glow while her DNA morphs, initiating the sequence. Retasu parts her hands from the Mew Mark on her chest, and she twirls into a flurry of bubbles, causing her Mew uniform to appear. She performs a final spin as her antennae sprout from her head and she lands safely on the ground, clapping and striking a pose. Retasu's D.N.A is infused with the D.N.A of the Finless Porpoise, a cousin of the dolphin, so Mew Lettuce's legs can transform into a porpoise's tail when she is underwater (if she is in possession of Mew Aqua), greatly improving her ability to swim. She is the third girl to join the Mew Mews and, at first, is afraid to use her powers, but this changes because of Ichigo Momomiya and Minto Aizawa's encouragement. Mew Lettuce's attack stems from her weapons known as the Lettustanets. During her attack sequence, she rises up into the air with her arms crossed over her chest. She then parts them and manifests the Lettustanets in each hand. Playing a small rhythm with them, she spins around and then fires a blast of watery power at the opponent. Normally Retasu cannot swim (although she learns how to later in the series) but she is able to as Mew Lettuce and she grows a porpoise tail if she gets in touch with Mew Aqua. Mew Lettuce can move water with her mind (an example of this is her first appearance in her school when Minto and Ichigo are investigating the "ghost".

Aisha: Magic Winx, Enchantix! (transforms into Enchantix)

Aisha's Enchantix outfit consists of a frilly cyan strapless top decorated with magenta and yellow, a matching skirt, and banana yellow gloves. Her wings are outlined with her signature lime green, decorated with pink pearls (referring to her ocean-based powers), and filled in with yellow and magenta to match her outfit. Her hair gains streaks, and is braided around a cyan forehead tiara, before flowing into pigtails. Like the other Winx Club girls Aisha wears barefoot sandals, connected by flower-shaped buttons. Later in the season, her outfit changes to a spring green and pale pink color, possibly due to the introduction of Bloom's Enchantix, which is similar in color, since Bloom's Enchantix is incomplete.

Simon: Hm... (thinking) Looks like Sho had got Erza and Blaziken. (talking) Darkness Magic: Dark Moment!

Dark Moment (闇刹那 Yami Setsuna) is a Darkness Magic Spell. Dark Moment is a spell that enables the user to cut the lights in the room they are in, plunging it into darkness, thereby allowing the user and any comrades they may have to attack, virtually unseen. Upon activation, the user's eye turns red.[1]

Black smoke appears.

Ryuko: What the...?!

Zoroark: We can't see!

Panty: Fuck! This is not my day!

Castform: Right!

Simon, Wally, and Sho attacks Gray, Beartic, Natsu, Charizard, Erza, Blaziken, and the others unseen.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: (gasps)

Sho: As you can see, I have learn how to use Magic and trap everyone with these cards.

Blaziken: Let them go!

Sho: I can't do that.

Together: (growling)

Lucy and Gardevoir: Huh?! (wrapped)

Milliana: Nya~! Looks like we found her!

Millianna (ミリアーナ Miriāna) is one of Erza Scarlet's childhood friends from their days as slaves at the Tower of Heaven, having additionally worked as one of Jellal's minions for a time. She is currently a Mage of the all-female guild—Mermaid Heel. Millianna is a woman of average height with a curvaceous figure. Millianna is also noted for her cat-like appearance: possessing cat-like eyes, nose and mouth. Her brown hair is stylized into cat ears at her crown and tied into two ponytails at the base.[2] Her face has four red whisker-like tattoos. She wears a yellow jacket with white stripes and black trimmings. Millianna also wears a pink dress with a white bow tie on it and light-pinkish ruffles on the lower portion, a choker with a bell on it, and white leggings.[3] After 7 years, Millianna has arranged her hair in a messy way, losing the ponytails though still keeping her hair stylized like cat ears. She retains her cat-like appearance still wearing a choker with a bell attached unto it. Her attire consists of a purple hooded cape, long black-and-blue striped leggings, evening gloves, tight and small black shorts with a belt and boots. She seems to have no upper attire, leaving her black bikini top uncovered.[4] She also has a tail attached to her shorts.[5] Her Mermaid Heel tattoo is placed on her back, on the left midsection.[6] Millianna is a very cheerful, peppy person. She has a great love for cats,[7] and refuses to see them harmed in any way.[8] She also tries to mimic a cat, from dressing up like one to meowing.[7] Millianna is close with the rest of her friends, and was very apologetic towards Erza after the events at the Tower of Heaven.[9] However, after her reappearance after 7 years, she plans to seek revenge on Jellal Fernandes for making her help build the Tower of Heaven as well as killing Simon. In order to further her goal, she joined Mermaid Heel where another Mage who hated Jellal resided.[10] This Magic allows Millianna to conjure and manipulate binding tubes which she may use to restrain[2] or attack[55] her opponents. Millianna has shown the ability to proficiently utilize Melee Combat in battle. During her tag battle with Kagura Mikazuchi against Lyon Vastia and Yuka Suzuki in the Grand Magic Games, she used a variety of melee combat abilities in conjunction with her Binding Magic to stand her ground.[58]

Meowth: (nicknamed ''Golden'') We're lucky!

Meowth is a small, feline Pokémon with cream-colored fur that turns brown at the tips of its hind paws and tail. Its ovoid head features four prominent whiskers, wide eyes with slit pupils, two pointed teeth in the upper jaw, and a gold oval coin embedded in its forehead. Its ears are black with brown interiors, and are flanked with an additional pair of long whiskers. Meowth is a quadruped with the ability to walk on its hind legs; while the games always depict Meowth on two legs, the anime states that Meowth normally walks on all fours. It can freely manipulate its claws, retracting them when it wants to move silently. The tip of its tail curls tightly. Meowth is attracted to round and shiny objects, and has the unique ability to produce coins using Pay Day. It is known to wander about city streets and pick up anything that that sparkles, including loose change. Upon finding a sparkling object, its eyes will glitter and the coin on its forehead will shine brightly. Meowth is a playful Pokémon with the capacity for human-like intelligence, with at least one member of the species teaching itself how to speak. Meowth tends to live in urban areas.

Pokedex: Meowth, the Scratch Cat Pokémon. Meowth loves to roam at night to gather coins and other objects that sparkle, but it spend most of the daylight hours sleeping.

Blair: You're absolutely right! We ARE lucky!

Blair (ブレア, Burea) is a magical cat monster, often mistaken as a witch due to her magical prowess. She is known for her lusty personality and sexual overtones. She occasionally fights on behalf of Shibusen while working at Chupa Cabra's. In cat form, she is basically a black cat with large yellow eyes, ears with pale bushy tips and a long curly tail, but she wears a smaller version of her witch's hat and a collar with a round bauble that has three triangles etched into it to resemble a jack-o-lantern's face. In human form, she takes on the appearance of a young, tall woman with large breasts and an alluring figure. She has short violet hair with long strands on each side of her face that curl up and around to resemble her tail. The bauble she wears in her cat form can be seen below her neck. She has a set of purple catlike ears with pink tips instead of human ears, which are initially hidden by her hat. Her black witch's hat coils around at the end and retains her bright yellow cat eyes. She also has a curled up purple cat tail that resembles her cat form one. Her lips are curled like the shape of a "3" to represent those of a cat. She also has two little sharp fangs in her mouth in human form like cats. She dresses in many types of revealing clothing such as tank tops and bikinis, but her signature witch outfit consists of a black-blue dress that shows off her shoulders and wraps around her neck, long, open sleeves that reveal her hands and shoulders, a short skirt with a white frill and long high-heeled boots that curl upwards at the toes. Inside Eibon's book, in the first chapter of the book, Lust, her gender was changed as well alongside the other characters (although her cat form didn't look different in male form). Her seductive figure is carried on even to the opposite gender, and she appears as a highly attractive young man with a well-muscled build with black pants tight on the knees and matching shoes, an opened shirt showing her bare chest. Her witch hat remains but it is shorter, more like a top hat or a fedora but the top still has the curly tip. The bauble on her chest that resembles her cat collar has now turned into a necklace and she has also got a belt and a second, thin belt hanging down to her left. Blair is very good at understanding other people and even showing kindness to others who are troubled. She is always looking for some fun, whether it is harmless or not. Playful and fun-loving, she is quite an affable person. She is well endowed, which is used when she flirts with Soul, usually by appearing out of her cat form in little to no clothing. Blair has no shame in exposing her naked body in the presence of males, exemplified by when she pulls down her towel in front of Soul and Maka's guests. This is most likely due to the fact that, in her cat form, she is always naked. Blair is even seen having bubble baths in bathtubs often which suggests that she enjoys taking baths. This is ironic because of the stereotype that cats dislike baths. However, she is always in human form when she bathes. The theme of Blair's magic consists of Halloween-themed attacks and defenses, as reflected by her incantation, "Pumpkin, pumpkin, pumpkin" or "Pum-pum-pum-pumpkin". In addition, she has the ability to transform into her cat form and human form at will and her hat, Zukun, can be manipulated into a hand on her command and used to grab onto enemies.[1] Even though Blair is just a cat with strong magic and not a true witch she has been shown to be strong enough to deal with the evil spirit The Flying Dutchman all by herself while in her cat form, as well as defeating five Mizune. Blair has demonstrated the ability to manipulate both of her sleeves at medium range as weapons and use telekinesis on inanimate objects. She was also capable of easily overwhelming both Maka and Soul (in his weapon form) at the start of the series. Despite her looks, Blair is rather competent in a fight. She was able to best Maka and Soul on multiple occasions before being tricked and losing a life.[2][3]

Lucy: Why are you doing this?

Kit: Because we're looking for a certain someone.

Kit Ballard is one of the few survivors of her people's near genocide at the hands of an ancient alien race known as the Darques. Having fled the ruins of her homeworld, Kit has wandered the systems and made a name for herself as one of the best Breakers (Bounty Hunters) in the business.

Pachirisu: Yeah!

Pachirisu is a small, white squirrel-like Pokémon with a faint blueish tint and a light blue stripe starting from its forehead and goes all the way down to the tip of the tail. A female Pachirisu's blue stripe is shorter than a male's. A large white tooth grows out of its mouth. It has deep gray eyes and a yellow circle on each cheek. Its tail is almost twice as big as its body, with three spikes at the top of the curl, which it can use to shoot charges. Though its arms and legs are very short, it can run incredibly fast, enabling it to tire pursuing Pokémon out quickly. It has a great amount of electricity flowing in its body. If it builds up enough charge, it may shock other Pokémon. When it sleeps, Pachirisu likes to curl its big, fluffy tail round to the front of its body and uses it as a pillow. It also likes to chase and groom its tail. When a Pachirisu sheds its fur it shapes them into furballs, which have static charges just like its fur. It hides its favorite foods—which mainly consist of berries—in these static puffs and stores them in tree holes. It does this to protect the food; if a human or another Pokémon tries to take the food, they will get shocked from the static. It may rub cheek pouches with another Pachirisu to share stored electricity. It is generally found in tree tops in forests, as well as the outskirts of a forest and near power plants.

Pokedex: Pachirisu, the EleSquirrel Pokémon. It gathers static electricity and hides fur balls along with its favorite fruit under the eaves of houses.

Gardevoir: Who are you looking for?!

Tom: We're looking for Erza and Blaziken.

Thomas "Tom" Cat is a fictional character and one of the title characters (the second being Jerry Mouse) in Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer's series of Tom and Jerry theatrical cartoon short films. Created by William Hanna and Joseph Barbera, Tom is a blue/grey anthropomorphic domestic short-haired cat who first appeared in the 1940 animated short Puss Gets the Boot.[1] Tom was originally known as "Jasper" during his debut in that short,[2] however, beginning from his next appearance in The Midnight Snack and onwards, he is known as "Tom" or "Thomas".[3] His full name, "Tom Cat", is based on "tomcat", a phrase which refers to male cats. He is very rarely heard speaking with the exception of a few cartoons (such as Tom &amp; Jerry Tales' League of Cats) and "Tom and Jerry: The Movie". His only notable vocal sounds outside of this are his various screams whenever he is subject to pain or panic. He is continuously after Jerry Mouse, for whom he sets traps, many of which backfire and cause damage to him rather than Jerry. Tom has changed remarkably over the years upon his evolution, especially after the first episodes. For example, in his debut, he was quadrupedal and had normal cat intelligence. However, over the years (since the episode Dog Trouble), he has become almost completely bipedal and has human intelligence and he is similar to his previous appearance, in 1945 short he had twisted whiskers and his appearance kept changing. As a slapstick cartoon character, Tom has a superhuman level of elasticity. Tom is usually defeated (or very rarely, killed, like in The Missing Mouse, where he explodes) in the end, although there are some stories where he outwits and defeats Jerry. Tom and Jerry appeared together in the 1945 Technicolor Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer musical Anchors Aweigh where Tom briefly appears as a butler for King Jerry, the latter who has a dance sequence with Gene Kelly, and also in another musical with the same studio Dangerous When Wet (1953), where, in a dream sequence, main character Katie Higgins (Esther Williams) does an underwater ballet with Tom and Jerry, as well as animated depictions of the different people in her life.[4] Apart from chasing Jerry, Tom has multiple love interests with female cats. Their names all begin with "T", except in Tom and Jerry Kids. Over his years as a housecat, Tom has multiple owners, varying in different cartoons.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: Us?!

Blaziken: Why do you need us for?!

Eris: (hits Erza and Blaziken in the back) It's a surprise.

Eris is a 16-year-old scout for the Catian people exploring Earth. Tall and well endowed, she has easily befriended many people, and regular cats she has met on Earth. Initially most do not believe her to be an alien, but she shows Kio the proof directly with her technology, ears and tail. While she is learning the ways of Earth, she is also a competent fighter who employs strategies and technologies not seen on Earth. Her interactions with Kio are closer and more emotional, potentially due to the fact she is 16 and about to enter her first heat. With the kindness and interest he has shown, she has selected him as a mate. Eris was forced to take chemicals to end her first heat prematurally as it was causing disruption to her duties as an ambassador and representative of Catians on Earth, with high expectations for her second heat and another chance to mate with Kio. She develops feelings for Kio after she found out he risked his life to save her when she was captured. When Aoi admitted that she was jealous of her closeness to Kio, she finally kisses him on the last episode, after Eris reveals due to Catian law they could all be Kio's lovers, she did not bear any ill will towards her and is happy that somebody else shares the same feelings as she does.

Lotte: Right!

Lotte Liese (リーゼロッテ Rīzerotte) or Liselotte is one of the Liese Twins, Gil Graham's faithful catgirl familiars. Like her sister Aria, she is very strong in magic and was once Chrono Harlaown's combat magic teacher. Lotte looks almost identical to her twin sister Aria, however, she can be distinguished by a slightly shorter hair. She is far more excitable than her sister is, as the first thing she did when seeing Chrono Harlaown in episode 6 was to jump at him, hug him to her breasts, tackle him to the ground and start kissing him repeatedly. She then teased Yuuno Scrya in a way that made him uncomfortable. The extent of Liese Twins' magical power is revealed in A's when they begin to interfere in the Wolkenritter's battles against Nanoha and Fate disguised as mysterious "masked men", following their master's orders. In the final episodes, they nearly effortlessly kill all four Wolkenritter as part of the same plan. A photo of Gil and the Liese twins in their cat forms appears briefly in episode 13 of StrikerS. Comparing with her sister, Lotte is more proficient in cross-range combat instead of ranged spell battle. Thus she is presumably the Masked Man who raids Chrono and Fate and extracts the Wolkenritter's Linker Cores. She also shapeshifts as blue-and-black Fate when attempting to cheat Hayate.[2]

Wally: Milliana, I found something for you.

Milliana: What is it?!

Jigen: We have found two cats for you.

Milliana: Perfect!

Meowth: Now, we have two kitty-cats!

Milliana: Let's go!

Meowth: Yeah!

They leave.

Lucy: Wait! Don't go!

Gardevoir: Jeez... They won't listen.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Milliana: (bend over Lucy and Gardevoir's back) There! You'll be like this for five minutes!

Together: Five minutes?!

Lucy: That's insane!

Meowth: We know!

Gardevoir: Lucy, you need to summon one of the Celestial Spirits.

Lucy: I'm trying. But, she's preventing me from summoning the Celestial Spirits.

Ryuko: (transforms) (slashes tube)

Everyone: Huh?!

Milliana: What was that?!

Ryuko: My, you shouldn't torture someone because you enjoy it!

Zoroark: Right!

Meowth: Who are you?!

Ryuko: I'm Ryuko Matoi, a Life Fibers Infused Human! This is my partner, Zoroark, and Senketsu, a Kamui!

Lucy: Ryuko? Senketsu?

Gardevoir: Never heard of that before.

Milliana: Why are you doing here?!

Zoroark: We were relaxing until this happen.

Ryuko: Now, you better let go of the hostages our else!

Senketsu: Ryuko, this girl can use Binding Magic.

Senketsu (鮮血 lit. fresh blood?) is a Kamui created by Isshin Matoi, and the deuteragonist of Kill la Kill[3]. Appearing as a sentient sailor uniform, he was found by his creator's daughter, Ryūko Matoi, becoming her primary ally in her battle against Satsuki Kiryūin and later, Ragyō Kiryūin and COVERS. Senketsu appears to be a navy-blue and red sailor suit with the midriff shown and a lower-cut skirt. When Senketsu is on his own, the section between the shirt and skirt resembles a mouth, in that he is attached to his lower jaw at the back. When he is worn, however, the skirt is connected to the upper body by three suspenders. He speaks to Ryūko with a deep male voice and everyone refers to him with male pronouns, even though Kamui are technically agender entities. In most circumstances, Senketsu is a composed and analytically individual, calmly observing and assessing situations as they occur. He maintains this level-headedness even in the heat of battle, thinking of attack strategies, giving Ryūko advice and warning her whenever she is about to run out of energy. He initially shows a manic and aggressive craving for Ryūko's blood, as he needs it to remain active, although this is satiated once she starts wearing him regularly. Despite being an article of clothing, Senketsu is shown to have undeniably humanistic qualities, such as genuine and even fatherly love of Ryūko, crying when getting sentimental and feeling lonely whenever Ryūko is not wearing him, which is accentuated by the fact that only she can hear his voice. Senketsu is horrified of being washed by hand, as it is quite painful for him. However, he is fond of being ironed, which he finds soothing. As a Kamui, when fed with blood, Senketsu has the ability to change into very revealing armor that grants Ryūko immense power. Initially the extent of power was limited and the blood drain was a constant problem due to Ryūko's embarrassment at her appearance, but after she comes to terms with it, they were able to use the Life Fiber Synchronization to achieve the full power of a Kamui while minimizing the blood drain. In addition, although very skimpy in appearance, Kamui are implied to "become the wearer's skin". Senketsu's "activated" when Ryūko uses the Seki-Tekko to draw blood. A needle draws out a set amount of blood and allows her to use Senketsu in his battle form. A few times, Senketsu's power has been diminished or is limited. It's seen that Senketsu's armor changes in these limited forms: in the first few episodes, the armor's skirt had no spikes, the eye crest were smaller and more compressed and Ryūko's hair wasn't as spiky. While being worn by Maiko, the crest was upside down, the skirt was stuck facing upwards and her arms were exposed. Senketsu is the only Life Fiber uniform (COVERS not included) which can move and act independently of a wearer. This is likely due to his partially human genetics. He lacks proper legs and thus can only move by awkwardly hopping when on his own, but displays an impressive strength and stamina, and once dragged an unconscious Ryūko over a long distance. His "mouth" can bite enemies, as displayed in Ryūko's first battle against Gamagōri. In the final battle against Ragyō, he is actually able to transform himself into a bladed drill-like configuration and attack Ragyō on his own, despite not being worn at the time. His status as a Life Fiber article with human DNA infusion also grants him the ability to, when not worn, resist Shinra-Kōketsu's Absolute Domination, which paralyzes regular Life Fibers. This resistance is shared by humans infused with Life Fibers, such as Ryūko herself. Ryūko's unwillingness to fully wear Senketsu and become one became a huge issue with the first few episodes. Unable to draw out his power, Senketsu was forced to keep drinking her blood to remain active. After understanding how to master Senketsu, less blood was needed to stay active and the armor's full power was unleashed. Senketsu is a Life Fiber sailor uniform with Ryūko's DNA. This is likely due to Isshin believing his daughter's status as a human with Life Fibers would rival his ex-wife and allowed Senketsu to stay somewhat safe from others. Only Satsuki has been able to use Senketsu successfully, although they weren't in total harmony. This is likely due to Satsuki being Ryūko's sister, therefore sharing similar blood. Although Maiko Ogure was once able to activate Senketsu (something he himself attributed to her total lack of shame), she was unable to move while wearing him. This implies Senketsu can gain some measure of control over a wearer's body if he wishes to. When Ryūko's anger at Nui made her blood boiling hot, Senketsu became a bloodthirsty monster. It also caused his armor form to change into a chaotic, blood leaking version of itself, mutating it's wearer into a green-skinned, jagged toothed creature. In addition to the standard abilities of Life Fiber clothing, Senketsu has the ability to absorb the Life Fibers of defeated Goku Uniforms, increasing his power. In addition, Senketsu possesses more than one Banshi, which may be a consequence of his absorption ability. This absorbing power was the downfall of Ragyo, since Senketsu absorbed her Absolute Domination power to use it himself. Later, after witnessing Ira Gamagōri's Goku Uniform and its ability to undergo a secondary transformation, Senketsu was able to apply the idea to himself and gained the ability to change his configuration in the middle of battle to gain a better advantage. Known configurations are shown below. In this form, Senketsu protrudes blades from all over its body. Senjin also has retractable claws. These claws can also be used during Senketsu's normal-mode and was also upgraded to a blade made of Ryūko's blood once. Senketsu's flying form. The bottom part of the uniform becomes a jet propulsion, and the crest (Senketsu "eyes") becomes wings. This was used during the fight against Nonon Jakuzure to negate her sound wave attack and use it against her. Combines the blades of Senketsu Senjin and the jet propulsion of Senketsu Shippu to create a hybrid form with boosted offensive capabilities. Senketsu's ultimate form. Combines the powers of Junketsu and the Goku Uniforms to create the strongest form with boosted stats.

Ryuko: Hm? (whispers) Binding Magic?

Senketsu: Binding Magic (拘束魔法 Kōsoku Mahō) is a Caster Magic. The user of this Magic conjures magical tubes which they may manipulate and utilize in various ways. They can be sent forth and bind a target, effectively restraining them.[1] The tubes may constrict or stretch as per the user's command[2] and cancels Magic of whom it wraps around.[3] The tubes may also be manipulated and utilized in an offensive manner.[4]

Ryuko: I see...

Meowth: Hm... Well, what are you going to do about it?!

Akame: Than, we have no choice but to fight you!

Milliana: Huh?!

Panty: Hell yeah!

Stocking: Time to kick some ass!

Castform and Swirlix: Right!

Together: Next time, we'll fight! (disappears)

Parasoul: She disappears!

Ibaraki: Impossible!

Honey: Maybe we should meet her again!

Ibaraki: Maybe you're right! We'll fight them again!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryuko: (normal) Are you alright?!

Lucy: Yeah...

Gardevoir: We're fine...

Parasoul: That's good. I'm Parasoul. These are my friends Ibaraki, Honey, Panty and Castform, Stocking and Swirlix, Akame, and Ryuko and Zoroark.

Lucy: It's very nice to meet you.

Gardevoir: Thanks for saving us.

Ryuko: No problem! That's what we do!

Zoroark: Yeah!

Lucy: Oh, we need to meet Gray and Beartic!

Panty: Gray and Beartic?

Gardevoir: They're part of Fairy Tail, where came from.

Panty: Fairy Tail?!

Castform: We heard about that guild!

Stocking: We were thinking of joining that guild!

Lucy: Really?

Ibaraki: That's right!

Honey: Can we?!

Gardevoir: Sure. But first, we need to save Erza, Blaziken, Happy, and Blaze.

Rias: Right! And fast, too!

Macargo: Yeah! No time to waste! Let's go!

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: Gray! Beartic!

Together: Woah~!

They had broken Gray and Beartic.

Together: Wha?! We broke them!

Panty: The horror! He was so sexy, too!

Stocking: Really?! Now's not the time for that kind of crap!

Panty: Hmph.

Juvia: Wait!

Everyone: Huh?!

Juvia: (returns to normal) Gray-sama and Beartic-kun aren't dead!

Frillish: Yeah! That was dummies!

Everyone: Wha?!

Gray: Yeah... That's the truth.

Beartic: Right.

Lucy: Don't scare us like that!

Gardevoir: We really thought we killed you!

Gray and Beartic: (chuckling)

Juvia: You see, I was using Water Lock to transformed into Gray-sama and Beartic-kun.

Ryuko: I see...

Frillish: But, who are you?

They introduced themselves to Gray, Beartic, Juvia, Frillish, and the others.

Katara: It's very nice to meet you.

Omi: Right! Do you know what the heck just happened?!

Sugar: Yeah!

Zoroark: We'll explain later!

Lucy: For now, let's go get Natsu, Charizard, and the others!

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: Natsu! Charizard! Everyone!

Everyone: Hey!

Rias: Are you okay?

Goku: Yeah!

Luffy: We're fine! Don't worry!

Natsu: Right! But, where's Erza and Blaziken?

Charizard: AND Happy, too?

Panty: Well, you see,...

Honey: They have been kidnapped!

Everyone: Kidnapped?!

Stocking: Yes!

Natsu: That's so uncool!

Mai: We need to save them!

Mario: And fast!

Natsu: I'll use my sense of smell to follow them! (sniffs and follows smell)

Ryuko: Lead the way!

Senketsu: (sighs)

Filia: Hm...

Filia (JP: フィリア) was once a normal school girl, until one night, her hair was possessed by the Parasite named Samson, resulting in amnesia. She is also the granddaughter of Lorenzo Medici, although this has yet to be directly addressed in game. Filia is one of the playable characters in Skullgirls. She was the first character made playable in a demo of Skullgirls when the game was being made. Her homestage is Maplecrest. She has been named the "protagonist/main character" of Skullgirls although characters such as Marie, Parasoul, Valentine, Double and Painwheel all have more major roles than Filia herself. This is possibly because she has been used in most of the game's advertisements and cover artworks. As of now, nothing is known about Filia's character or impact in the storyline prior to Samson's introduction into her life, which supposedly gave her total amnesia. It is mentioned, however, that Filia was the daughter of a prominent Medici Mafia member, a position that afforded her luxuries and power over her classmates in school. The "post-Samson" Filia is a kind and friendly young lady, with the tendency to give people the benefit of the doubt and approach them in a friendly manner. Consequently, this also makes Filia rather naïve, as she struggles to identify hostile persons without being explicitly told so and even then hesitates to fight back. In the end, Filia's wish upon the Skull Heart to return Painwheel/Carol to normalcy was out of pity for the horrid state Carol came to be in and out of guilt for wrong-doings Filia may have committed in the past. Samson's location on Filia gives her the appearance of a futakuchi-onna, a Japanese demon with a second mouth on the back of its head. Filia is based on fiber and the Latin word for "daughter".[1] Coincidentally, it can also be a reference to protein filaments, which are long chains of proteins found in hair. Filia's character design is inspired by Millia Rage from the Guilty Gear series, who similarly fights with her magical hair. Filia's most apparent physical feature is Samson, who takes the form of Filia's hair, with several short bangs slightly covering her forehead and multiple tentacle-like locks of hair propagating outward from the back. Samson's eyes and teeth are situated opposite of Filia's face, but are still visible when viewing Filia from the front. Strangely enough, Samson's shape bears a striking resemblance to Filia's mother's haircut. Filia stands at slightly-shorter-than-average height, has red eyes and, apart from having distinctly large abdominal and thigh regions, is of slender build. Filia's default attire, her school uniform, consists of a miniskirt, mid-thigh length leggings, and tie (all of which are dark purple in color), a white button-down collared shirt that exposes her midriff, and dark brown shoes. The original design for Filia was far different from her current incarnation, where she is portrayed as a puppet upon Samson's back. This design corresponded with a different plotline from the now canon version of Filia, in which Samson had eaten her parents, presumably using her body to achieve an unrevealed goal. It is unknown if this is still canon, though an alternate version of Samson having a design resembling features of another, related concept was optioned as a possible DLC character during the Skullgirls Indiegogo fundraising campaign. Other early concepts have shown Filia wearing glasses and wielding two swords that resemble hairpins. While the glasses were removed, the hairpin swords are apparently still a part of Filia's arsenal, although they have yet to appear in-game. It should be noted however that Alex Ahad posted an image during Eliza's development of Samson's old host, Delilah, who is seen wielding identical hairpin blades to that of Filia in the concept art. Filia and Samson share a symbiotic relationship, and it is this relationship that forms the basis for their fighting style. Samson is able to attack from a distance by turning his tendrils into long tentacles with sharp razor-like ends. He can also attack from afar with hairball spit attacks. Filia herself does not really do any fighting on her own; instead, Samson fights and she just walks him from place to place. They do have some team attacks, such has when she sticks her arm out so Samson can turn her hair into gator teeth. He can also attack by turning into a donkey and have Filia deliver a hard kick to the opponent. Filia seems to have above average possibly super human endurance; whether or not this comes from Samson is unclear. With Samson in tow, Filia uses chains of swift attacks and moves around the battlefield with volatile mobility. She is capable of performing mix ups that can keep her opponents on their toes as Samson shifts into different shapes and sizes. She is also capable of pulling off cancels. Filia is a good rushdown character for beginners.

Samson: What are you thinking, Filia?

Samson (JP: サムソン) is Filia's Parasite. Samson's location on Filia gives her the appearance of a Futakuchi-onna, a Japanese demon with a second mouth on the back of its head. Samson is shown to be a brash and rowdy parasitic symbiote. Despite those qualities, he is shown to be quite protective and supportive of Filia, as he mentioned that nobody should lay a hand on her after attacking Riccardo in story mode when he tried to hit on her. It is implied that Samson could know some things that Filia doesn't as he seemed hesitant on the subject of Painwheel knowing Filia after their fight. When Parasoul is defeated against Filia when fighting her, she mutters "You're being...used." before falling out, hinting that Samson's intentions toward Filia might be considerably less than honorable and that he's only using Filia to get what he wants. This is further touched upon during Filia's meeting with Squigly and Leviathan as Leviathan states "I won't idly watch you bring doom to another host!", revealing that Samson has manipulated and even has gotten his previous hosts killed in order to gain what he wants. Although he could be morally dubious at times, Samson once had a previous host that he cherished named Delilah. He seemed regretful that he could not prevent her death at Eliza's hands. He deeply loathes Eliza for her evil ways and being the reason why people could not trust Theons. This Samson walks a darker path than the one we know. Having chosen to serve himself and leave the rest of the world to its fate, he turned to the vilest method to overcome his reliance on hosts. Who knows if he is a trick by Double to mock the Parasite, or a relic from a lost timeline recovered by Aeon. In this monstrous incarnation, Samson has no physical or emotional restraints and is free to deliver face punches...with his face. Or he can harden his fist into a five-horned ram to bludgeon his opponent. Aside from larger versions of Filia's attacks, he can incorporate the forms of nature's most fearsome creations including T. rexes, sharks, bears, mammoths, scorpions, and wombats to unleash a barrage of bestial fury. There will be hair, teeth, spikes, and screaming everywhere.

Filia: About Ryuko and Senketsu. Is he like a parasite like you?

Samson: I believe so. He feeds on the blood of its wearer. It seems very likely.

Filia: Oh. What should we do?

Mawile: (wearing Mawilenite) Maybe we should follow them.

Mawile is a short, bipedal Pokémon with a pale yellow body and black arms and feet. Its legs have a thick, fur-like covering resembling hakama or a skirt. Its most notable feature is a pair of large black jaws emerging from the back of its head. These jaws have an oval yellow spot on their top surface and contain ten pointed teeth - six on the top row and four on the bottom. While the jaws are said to actually be transformed steel horns, Mawile can articulate them at will, using them to bite enemies and chew through iron beams. It has red eyes and two black ear-like extensions on either side of its head. Mawile is typically found in caves. It uses its non-threatening appearance to make foes underestimate it, then attacks with its giant jaws; when engaged in battle, Mawile usually has its back turned on the enemy to better use its jaws.

Pokedex: Mawile, the Deceiver Pokémon. Mawile has jaw-like appendages at the ends of its steel horns. It deceives any opponent who lowers its guard with its hypnotic expression, then quickly spins around to bite them.

Filia: Follow them?

Mawile: Yeah! I think they could use our help! Right?!

Filia: Right. We should follow them. Right, Samson.

Samson: Right.

Filia: Let's go.

Mawile: Okay!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

?: Jellal and Deino, why are you keeping Erza and Blaziken alive?

Jellal: Because the world would be too boring a place without them.

Deino: But, since the Tower of Heaven is done, they need to die.

Deino is a small blue quadrupedal Pokémon with black fur covering its head and neck, concealing everything but its mouth from view. The fur around its neck also has six purple spots encircling it, which resemble bruises. The hair on the top of its head takes the shape of a single small horn. It also has a short tail that appears to be bitten off. As it is blind, it will bite at and eat anything that moves, and it has the vigor and energy to bite constantly and without stopping. It never stops biting, making it dangerous to approach without taking precautions. It will also ram anything, ensuring that it always has bruises all over it. As seen in The Lonely Deino, it may rear up on its hind legs when happy. Deino primarily lives in caves with abundant water sources.

Pokedex: Deino, the Irate Pokémon. Because Deino never stops biting anything it can, it is dangerous to approach without taking precautions.

Jellal: After all, they'll become the sacrifices to his end.

_In the Ship... _

Erza: Where are we?

Blaziken: Looks like we're on a ship or something.

Erza: Darn it. We're tie up.

Blaziken: That means we can't escape.

Sho: That's correct.

Erza: Sho, please untie us!

Blaziken: We won't fight back!

Sho: I won't untie you, traitors.

Together: Traitors?

Erza: Please let me, at least, put on my armor.

Sho: (hugs Erza) I don't want to do this. But, I'll miss you.

Together: Miss us?

Blaziken: What do you mean?!

Sho: You'll see it for yourselves.

Erza: But, tell us why we betray Jellal and Deino.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Flashback... _

Sho: (child) (whispers) Okay. We need to find a way to escape this place.

Milliana: (child) (whispers) But, how? We have to get pass the guards.

Wally: (child) (whispers) No clue.

Everyone: (whispers) Uh-oh, it's the guards.

Sho: We better hide.

Everyone: (whispers) Right.

Erza: (child) (whimpers) (thinking) I don't know what to do. What are those guards gonna do if they found one of us? I don't wantto think about it.

Jellal: (child) Erza?

Erza: Huh? Jellal, you're here.

Jellal: Don't be scared. We'll escape this place so we could follow our dreams, get our freedom, and aspirations. Okay?

Erza: Okay. (chuckling)

Jellal: (chuckling)

_Flashback Ends..._


	34. Journey to the Tower of Heaven

Episode 34: Journey to the Tower of Heaven

Member: As you heard, there's a probability of the existence of another R-System tower.

Member 2: Right. We have look at the eighth tower. Our conclusion is that the Akane Resort was the doing of the people now occupying the tower.

Siegrain: I know the R-System. It's called the Tower of Heaven.

Member 3: I see. Well, we need to destroy that Tower and fast.

Member 4: But, who build the Tower?

Members: Hm...

Siegrain: Well, the builder is my twin brother, Jellal.

Everyone: Your twin brother?

Siegrain: That's correct. (chuckling)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Molly: Princess Parasoul! Princess Parasoul~! can't believe you're alive! (hugs Parasoul) I thought you were dead! I was real scared to death if you were dead!

Molly (JP: モリー) is the Communications Officer for the Black Egrets. Many of her attacks would be phone themed. Phone rotaries, bells, wires, needles, cans on strings- anything phone themed is fair game. She'd use an office chair and assorted machinery to move around. Despite the image in the lineup, she may pilot Graham-o-Tron, a phone-themed mecha instead. Maybe she can dial-a-combo... interpret that as you will, the pun had to be made. To reflect her profession, Molly might have the ability to place a series of relay points on the screen, sending an electrical pulse through them. If she switches the points while the pulse is en route, she can keep it going through a series of connections. In the spirit of switchboard operators assisting soldiers on the field, she could have supportive abilities that give her team bonuses when she's not on point. For example, she might allow her teammates to gain more meter, heal red life faster, or experience shorter hitstun or blockstun in specific cases. She may even have attacks and supers that can only be performed when she's not the active character like an air strike, medevac, supply drop, or a damage boost during the point character's supers.

Parasoul: Molly? What are you doing here?

Matt: She was with us!

Natsu: Wha?!

Charizard: Team Aqua?!

Blaze: What are you doing here?!

Shelly: Just sailing around. We were only relaxing here for a bit and head back to Fairy Tail.

Ryuko: I see...

Zoroark: You're part of Fairy Tail, too?

Archie: Correct, mate! We're Team Aqua, the rulers of the seas!

Shelly: The best of the best!

Honey: Right. That's awesome!

Luffy: Well, it is cool!

Goku: Right!

Matt: Anyway, what's the matter?! You look very worried!

Archie: And where is Erza, Blaziken, Happy, and Blaze?! Shouldn't they be with ye'?!

Kimiko: Well, they have been kidnapped and we need to save them!

Houka: Kidnapped?

Hōka Inumuta (犬牟田 宝火 Inumuta Hōka?) is a main character in Kill la Kill. He is one of the student council's Elite Four. He is in charge of Honnōji Academy's information and strategy committee, aiding the student council by analyzing information via his laptop. He is also in charge of analysis of the Goku uniforms research in the Sewing Club. Hōka has a tealish hair color and neat hair. He has a collar-neck suit, which, at the collar, opens whenever he talks. He also wears unique eyeglasses that are tinted blue. A hacker and genius, Hōka cares more for his data than anything else, even willing to lose his position in the Student Council and become a no-star in order to keep the data he collected in his fight against Ryūko Matoi, and is very protective of his laptop. He is extremely sarcastic, often making jabs at people simply because he can. As Mako unfortunately found out, Hōka is extremely protective of this data and in turn, his laptop, with any actions that can cause potential damage resulting in him losing his cool and going into a comically portrayed rage, as shown when he threatened to kill Mako when she incidentally tripped and fell with her head against his computer. He is shown to be a highly skilled hand to hand combatant, capable of unleashing a single strike that was precise enough and at the same time, powerful enough to completely disable a student that had been turned into a rampaging monster by a prototype Five-Star Goku Uniform, a kind of opponent which, for all intents and purposes would have been stronger than him; however, it was a prototype. However Inumuta lacks any true combat skills besides this and easily is the weakest in terms of actual strength among the Elite Four, mainly relying on his optical camouflage to perform sneak attacks.

Wynaut: Are you sure?!

Wynaut is a small, bipedal Pokémon covered in blue fur. Its head is spherical with ear-like, fingerless arms on either side and a bulbous growth on its forehead. It has a wide mouth with a serrated upper jaw and a pink tongue. Its eyes appear closed, each curving upward to a point in the center. The fur on its body ends in a zigzag pattern, extending over its short legs. Wynaut's tail is long and completely black, ending in a round, flattened tip with a white, eye-like spot. Wynaut tends to live in caves and travel in herds. It will test its endurance by squeezing up against other Wynaut at night. In doing so, it strengthens itself, toughens its spirit, and learns to deal powerful counterattacks. When angered, it will slap the ground with its tail. As it loves to eat sweet fruit, it is also drawn to fruit gardens.

Pokedex: Wynaut, the Bright Pokémon. Wynaut are the pre-evolved form of Wobbuffet. They travel in herds and at night, and retire to caves where they sleep together in groups.

Ryuko: Yes, we're sure! And why are you here?!

Houka: We're only helping them with collecting tons of data.

Wynaut: Right!

Together: Typical, you're the same Houka we know and love.

Houka: Of course.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryuko: Anyway, have you found the others?

Wynaut: No luck so far!

Zoroark: (sighs) We need to get home.

Ryuko: Yeah.

Houka: Just be patient.

Ryuko and Zoroark: (sighs) Alright. Jeez...

Archie: Do you know where did they take them?

Haru: No clue!

Bo-bobo: They haven't told us which location!

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: That's so rude!

Jelly and Goodra: Yeah!

Shelly: Well, we could help you as possibly as we can.

Bloom: You can?

Matt: Right!

Molly: Come aboard!

Everyone: Right!

They set sail to save Erza, Blaziken, Happy, and Blaze.

Filia: They're going without us. (runs)

Mawile: They can't leave us.

Samson: Right. Jump now, Filia and Mawile!

Together: Right!

They both jump as high as they can and made it just in time.

Together: Whew. We made it.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: (moaning)

Molly: What's wrong with Natsu?

Lucy: He's having motion sickness.

Molly: Motion sickness? Poor Natsu...

Charizard: This is normal to him. He hates all types of transportation. And going by boat is one of the ways Natsu will have this motion sickness.

Parasoul: Right. Anyway, have you found the others?

Molly: Yes, actually! They're downstairs! I'll show you! Come on!

Everyone: Right!

Ryuko: That includes you, Natsu!

Natsu: (moaning)

Ryuko: Zoroark, could you carry him?

Zoroark: Sure, I'm on it. (carries Natsu)

Ryuko: Thank you.

Zoroark: No problem.

Filia: They're going downstairs.

Mawile: Let's follow them.

Samson: Right. Let's...

Filia, Samson, and Mawile follows them downstairs.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: Woah!

Luffy: What's with the high tech stuff?!

Molly: Well, we're using downstairs as our headquarters. IF it's alright with you.

Luffy: I don't mind at all!

Molly: That's good enough for me!

Roxie: Hello, Ms. Parasoul. I'm glad you're safe.

Roxie (JP: ロキシー) is The Black Egrets's ace mechanic. Roxie is an easy-going girl who is driven by curiosity. She likes puzzles and is a fan of dissembling and reassembling things to see how they work. She also likes sandwiches because of how she can put them together. A heavy rushdown character with an emphasis on priority rather than agility. Her weapons are improvised tools such as hammers and rivet guns as well as various machine parts she had around. She could also have the rest of her crew help, swinging in engines suspended from chains like wrecking balls or collectively assaulting the enemy in a montage. She will probably have the ability to construct some sort of gun turrets or other support items over the course of a match, use oil and rolling tires to trip the enemy, spray paint to cause status effects, propellers that hit like blades, etc.

Parasoul: Right. This is Roxie, the ace mechanic of the Black Egrets, which is my organization.

Ryuko: I see...

Roxie: It's very nice to meet you.

Luffy: Wha?! Franky, you're here?!

Franky: That's right, Luffy dude!

Franky is the shipwright for the Straw Hat Pirates. A 36-year-old[5] cyborg from Water 7, he was introduced in the story as the leader of the Franky Family, a group of ship dismantlers.[1] He was originally named "Cutty Flam" until he threw away his original name for his nickname per the request of Iceburg to hide his identity.[9] Franky and his followers were originally introduced as antagonists of the Water 7 Arc against the Straw Hats until circumstances forced them to become allies. At the request of the Franky Family, Franky decided to join the Straw Hats to fulfill his dream of creating and riding a ship capable of circum-navigating the world, the Thousand Sunny. He is the eighth member of the Straw Hat crew and the seventh to join Luffy's crew.[10] He is also the second member to have been a former antagonist (the first being Nico Robin). He currently has a bounty of 44,000,000.[2] He is originally from South Blue [11], but left 32 years ago as a four-year-old child. As a direct result of the modifications that he conducted upon himself as well as the years spent as a ship dismantler, bounty hunter, and street thug in Water 7, Franky is a powerfully built man with a height of at least seven feet, making him the second-tallest member of the Straw Hat crew. His forearms are relatively enormous while his biceps are comparably small. He has brightly-colored blue hair and blue star tattoos on his forearms. His choice of clothing usually comprises of a speedo, which causes people to call him a pervert, and an open loud Hawaiian "Aloha" shirt with a large golden chain necklace around his neck. During his first appearance in the Water 7 Arc, Franky wore a masked costume as a disguise.[12] After discarding this disguise, for the rest of the arc all the way up to the end of the Post-Enies Lobby Arc, he wore a red Hawaiian shirt, with lime green palm trees decorating it. Franky is strong-willed, eccentric, free-spirited, and often has a blatant disregard for rules. He does whatever he wants whenever he wants, though he usually wants little more than to build powerful ships or protect those he cares about and at times can appear very eccentric compared to most of the crew because of his strange mannerisms and knack for building odd things (such as his Franky Centaur). Despite his strange and goofy behavior, Franky has demonstrated himself to be among the most mature and reliable of the Strawhats, making an effort to entertain young crewmates while still keeping serious matters in mind. Depending on the situation and the people he is dealing with, Franky can be quite an altruist, as he is quick to defend other people and take action if his friends are harmed; he also holds the belief that no matter what a person is like, they should never be prejudiced or exterminated simply because of who they are. This often causes him to befriend and defend the wrongfully feared and persecuted. Because of his unbiased and protective attitude, he is quick in making friends and allies with the most unlikely of individuals, such as street thugs and pirates. He is seen as a 'big brother' figure, and is admired by many for his efforts to protect them, such as Nico Robin and the Franky Family. Monkey D. Luffy and Franky share some personality traits, with the exception of fighting needlessly, and both grew to respect each other during the events of the Enies Lobby Arc, despite the disputes the two had during the Water 7 Arc. It has been shown that Franky's personality can alter somewhat, depending on the beverage in his system. Franky is also very stubborn, as proven when Iceburg told him to leave Water 7 and he absolutely refused to do so, even though him staying would compromise the location of Pluton's blueprints. Another of his habits is to refer to the 'current week' for exclamation as in "Of course I'm strong, and I've been especially strong this week" or "I've been like this all week". He has a running gag of being unintentionally linked to "perverted" things due to a combination of his clothes, strange personality, and the situations he gets himself into. He takes it as a compliment when someone calls him a pervert. In addition, Franky has a habit of using the word "hentai" (pervert) in place of others. For example, when on Karakuri Island during the Straw Hat's Separation Serial, instead of using the word "tensai" (genius) he would use "hentai" then quickly correct himself. His lack of fashion sense seems to stem from the fact that his creativity leans towards crafts and mechanics, which would explain his style of clothing that usually consists of nothing more than his trademark speedo, a large golden chain necklace around his neck, and a shirt concealing his rather bulky upper body build. Another running gag in the series is that of Franky being extremely compassionate whenever he overhears what he considers a touching story or moment, causing him to cry uncontrollably. While Franky will often admit to being emotionally touched, he believes himself too proud to show his overflowing tears to anyone, vehemently denying his weeping by hiding his face and calling everyone around him "idiots" for seeing him so vulnerable. Usually, his emotional trade will culminate into pulling out a guitar out of nowhere and requesting for everyone to listen to a song he had just wrote about the story that had just touched him. Another running gag is he finds the thought of hanging onto money for more than a day to be atrocious. So after realizing he still had 1,000,000 left over from the lot they stole from Usopp he preceded to grab the cash and buy everyone in the bar drinks. This trait seems to have rubbed off on the rest of the Franky Family, as they are all incapable of keeping a hold of any money for long periods of time. Franky usually calls people by nicknames rather than their actual names as he called Luffy 'Straw Hat' when he first joined, but after the two year separation, he calls everyone by their names and does not use nicknames. Franky's most recognizable trait would be his catchphrase, "SUPER!" (スーパー Sūpā?) When he says it, he typically strikes his signature pose. He leans to one side and bends the knee on the same side. The other leg is straight and going the opposite direction. He throws his head back. His arms go over his head at lock together wrist-to-wrist. The two separate star tattoos push together to make one star. Most of the time, there is a glow or explosion to go along with it, just as an effect. Another significant trait is the inclusion of the word "Yosh" in his speech. Since undergoing his modifications, he has become the center of attention for Luffy, Chopper and Usopp. As a result he tends to act or talk robotic at times, much to their amusement. Despite his enjoyment in adding power to his arsenal and building weapons of high firepower, he did not enjoy the idea of eating a Devil Fruit, even if it was a Logia, as he preferred to be able to swim. As evidenced in the Punk Hazard Arc, Franky also seems to handle children well. As soon as he entered the playroom with his comrades, the children, more notably the boys, immediately took notice. Franky was forthright in displaying his many robotic capabilities, including his ability to change hairstyles by pressing his nose. The children even imitated his comedic antics, performing a "Super!" pose along with himself, Sanji, and Chopper.

Molly: You see, he's helping Roxie with the machines.

Franky: Right.

Parasoul: That's very helpful of you.

Franky: Of course! Helping other mechanics is what I do! (poses)

Ryuko: (laughing) What kind of pose is that?!

Franky: It's my signature pose! Very important!

Zoroark: It's ridiculous! (laughing)

Franky: Stop laughing!

Together: We can't! (laughing)

Ryuko: Right, Senketsu?!

Senketsu: (chuckling) Right.

Franky: Jeez...

Luffy: (chuckling)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Molly: Now, you need to locate Erza, Blaziken, Happy, and Blaze, eh?

Luffy: Right!

Goku: But, we have no idea where did they take them!

Susan: Hm... I think we could locate them.

Susan Test is the twin sister of Mary Test and is the younger of the twins. Susan is a super genius scientist. She is the younger twin of her sister Mary. Susan has been shown to be less empathetic and sympathetic than her sister. Like her sister, Susan harbors a deep love and obsession for Gil. Bling-Bling Boy (A.K.A Eugene) has a huge crush on Susan but whenever he tries to get her to fall in love with him it always fails, mainly because Johnny foils him or Susan turns him down (Susan always rejects Bling Bling Boy's advances, as she finds him repulsive). Like her sister, she attends school at the Porkbelly Institute of Technology. Susan is prone to believing in the more scientific and logical explanations for things rather than the illogical and magical explanations. Her sister is more open-minded, and Mary is frequently proven correct. Susan seems to be less level-headed than her twin Mary, and tends to be less conservative, as she speaks her mind much more frequently. She has completely straight red hair and wears square glasses. Without her glasses she has very poor vision and her eyes show strain. In Downhill Johnny, her eyes are big blue dots, whereas in later episodes she has normal eyes (albeit somewhat smaller than those of other characters). She wears a blue shirt with a star on it and wears a star-shaped barrette in her hair. She is always seen wearing a lab coat, black skirt and pumps with her trademark star-shirt, and black Mary Jane shoes. She sometimes wears a turquoise one-piece swimsuit; this is usually when sunbathing or at the beach. She also has suits for certain controlled experiments, such as a hi-tech diving suit and a skin tight yellow hazmat suit. Both have her trademark star on the side. Sometimes, she will don a pair of blue latex gloves and a surgical mask when handling bio hazardous materials, namely during surgeries. In Magic Johnny, she wears a blue shirt with a star on the chest, a blue french-painting hat, and her skirt. Her pajamas are deep-sky blue with white shining stars.

Mary: But, we need to know what they look like.

Mary Test is a major character of Johnny Test. She is the elder of the two twins. Mary is a super genius and the older twin sister of Susan and also the older sister of Johnny. Mary has been shown to be more empathetic and sympathetic than her sister. Like her sister, Mary harbors a deep love bordering on obsession for the Test's next-door neighbor Gil Nexdor. Like her sister, she attends school at the Porkbelly Institute of Technology (a.k.a "Porkbelly Tech" for short). Mary is prone to believing in the less scientific and more science-fictional, which, although it receives scorn from her twin, often proves to be correct in the end. Mary seems to be more level-headed than her twin Susan, and Mary tends to be more conservative, as she speaks her mind much less than Susan. Though Mary wears pants, she seems to be more "girly" than her twin Susan. This is revealed when she decides to make a normal dress in the episode Princess Johnny. Mary is the older twin of the two. Her age appearance appears to be somewhere around fifteen years old. Susan and Mary test are very smart. They are smarter than Bling Bling Boy and Mr. Black and Mr. White, but one thing for sure: they don't know how to get Gil's love. Susan and Mary Test would both like to be Gil's girlfriend, which often gets them into tied fights, which often proves her brother's intelligence of knowing that she and her sister can't both have Gil as a boyfriend. Mary has a light yellow t-shirt with a blue moon on it, long curly red hair, and a moon-shaped barrette. When she is seen without her glasses in Downhill Johnny, her eyes appear as green dots. But in Johnny's Got a Wart!, her eyes are like everyone else's. Her eye color is the same as her mother, Lila's. She often wears baggy blue jeans and light olive green sneakers with the shape of an ivory-colored crescent moon and a white lab coat. Her bathing suit is a pink bikini, and her disco outfit is a purple tank top that reveals her midriff and navel, with magenta shorts and silver boots. She also has outfits suited for certain controlled experiments, such as a high-tech diving suit, and a skin-tight yellow hazmat suit. Both suits have her trademark moon on the side. When handling bio hazardous materials, usually while performing surgeries, she dons a surgical mask and a pair of cyan-blue latex gloves.

Bo-bobo: Well, Erza has long, red hair, brown eyes, wears a suit of armor, and a blue skirt. Her partner is Blaziken. That's it for me. Don Patch?

Don Patch: Right, gotcha! Happy is a blue cat who has a green bag. Blaze is a purple cat with a purple dress and yellow eyes.

Susan: Dexter, type them for us!

Dexter: Got it!

Dexter is the main character and protagonist of the Dexter's Laboratory. He is a boy genius who has a secret laboratory. His intelligence makes him the brains of the family. He is always working on new inventions and creations every day, but his stupid sister Dee Dee is always breaking into his lab and destroying his work. The plots of this show mainly revolve around his relationship with his sister and everything that happens between the two. He is currently being voiced by Candi Milo and was formerly being voiced by Christine Cavanaugh before she retired. Dexter is a very short young boy who has curly red hair that was passed down to him from his mother, a pair of glasses that appear semi-circular at normal times, but when he widens his eyes, the tops of them round out. He wears a little white lab coat with black buttons on it. He also wears purple gloves, and a pair of black rubber zipper boots. He speaks with Russian accent despite the rest of his family not having any accents. Dexter is an extremely intelligent boy (a self described "Boy Genius") who has been creating fantastic inventions since he was a baby. He considers Albert Einstein to be his greatest influence. He is normally in conflict with his sweet 15-year-old sister Dee Dee. Dexter, though highly intelligent, often fails at what he has set out to do when he becomes overexcited and makes careless choices. He manages to keep the lab a secret from his clueless, cheerful parents, who amusingly never notice any evidence of the laboratory, even when it was right before their eyes. Despite coming from a typical all-American family, Dexter speaks with a Russian accent, a reference to Tartakovsky's own accent that he spoke with during childhood and prank calls Rob Renzetti sent to Tartakovski while the two were at CalArts. Dexter's favorite superhero is Major Glory. In Rude Removal, his counterpart is very rude and highly disrespectful to his mother. In the What-A-Cartoon shorts, Christine Cavanaugh served as the voice of Dexter, and returned to voice the character when the show was picked up, and remained on the show throughout the first two seasons, and the first few episodes of season 3. However, Cavanaugh retired from voice acting after the season 3 premiere, and was replaced by Candi Milo, which some fans did not immediately take to heart, as they claim she made Dexter's voice sound forced and cheesy. However, they noted an improvement in her rendition of Dexter in Season 4. Dexter is a playable character in this game. He is also the one who helps save the other characters from their dimesions by using an invention of his to travel to the other dimensions and save them. He uses his inventions to fight people and his super attack is the Robo Dexo 2000.

Mary: Find anything yet?!

Dexter: No! Stupid computer, work already!

Edd: You need to be a little bit patient.

Edd, mostly referred to by his nickname "Double D," is one of the three main protagonists in Ed, Edd n Eddy. He is the physically weakest but most intelligent member of the Eds. Edd wears a red T-shirt (orange on occasion for websites, games, artwork and the movie), purple shorts, long red socks, cyan-colored shoes, and a black ski hat with two white stripes on each side. At nighttime, Edd wears a yellow onesie and his ever-present hat. Edd has three black hairs that stick out of his hat in a similar style to Eddy's, but facing downwards instead of upwards. His two most notable physical features are his big chin (said to be similar to Kevin's), and the gap between his teeth. In the first season, his skin was light yellow, but it progressively became more desert sand-beige. His eye color was shown to be blue-green on the front cover of Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. His tongue is a mint/sea green color. In the later seasons, Edd wears a yellow tie over his shirt when attending school. When going outside, he wears a brown cardigan with olive drab trimmings. When it is snowing, he wears an orange snow jacket, light green scarf, earmuffs, and purple snow pants with a white stripe on both sides. Edd is a rather scrupulous, but kind and good-intentioned youth. Docile and disciplined, he willingly adheres to the laws and regulations of his community. With his love and desire for order, he occasionally undertakes the role of a peacemaker. He is incredibly gentle and accepting, albeit sometimes awkward and timid in his interactions, particularly with people of the opposite sex. Although considered an outcast, he is a generally well-respected, if not appreciated, member of his peer group, whom he gladly counsels and assists if need be. Even so, perfectionist Edd is something of a "goody-two-shoes," wishing to please and accommodate to the needs of others. Edd is quite delicate and mysophobic, disliking any potentially "harmful" form of physical activity and among all, contamination. He will go great lengths to cleanse his environment, and exhibits numerous idiosyncrasies; among these odd habits are his tendency to name tag his every possession, to the extent of claiming to "not be able to rest in an unlabeled setting." He has a significant dislike of sports as well, rooted perhaps from an infamous, scarcely mentioned dodgeball incident from his childhood. What Edd lacks in physical strength is substituted by his intelligence, in a total reversal of the dim-witted yet physically stronger Ed. Exceptionally precocious, Edd is a promising young inventor with an interest in science. Although clever and perceptive, his foresights are often denied by an insidious Eddy. It is then that he displays his characteristic neuroticism and sarcasm, to the chagrin of his friends. Edd has also proven on many occasions to be quite brave. In "The Day the Ed Stood Still," he volunteered to potentially sacrifice himself to make up for his creation of Monster Ed. In the movie, he is among the first to stand up to Eddy's brother while he was torturing Eddy. In earlier episodes, he was a little more laid back and a lot more soft-spoken, he was also much more subservient to the whims of Eddy. However, as time wore on and his character expanded, he not only became more understanding and disciplined, but also more sarcastic and insubordinate to Eddy. He also began to talk a lot more than he used to. His quirks were also played up a lot more as well, such as his intelligence, his perfectionism, and his obsessions with order and cleanliness. He also gets upset when people are better than him in something he excels at, as seen in "Ed in a Halfshell," "Too Smart for His Own Ed," and "In Like Ed."

Dexter: I'm trying to! But, this computer isn't working! Someone fix it!

Winry: Jeez! I already fix it yesterday! It should be working now!

Winry Rockbell (ウィンリィ・ロックベル, Uinrī Rokkuberu) is a main supporting character of the Fullmetal Alchemist series. A close childhood friend of Edward and Alphonse Elric since their young life in Resembool, she is almost like a sister to the two and essentially their only family. An amateur surgeon and mechanical repair specialist/enthusiast, Winry acts as Edward's rear line support as his personal automail engineer and mechanic, making sure his prosthetic right arm and left leg are always in good working order. Additionally, she provides a great deal of emotional support for the pair and plays the role of Edward's love interest. Winry is an attractive young woman with long, light blonde hair and blue eyes. She has a petite, girlish figure and is slightly taller than Edward for most of the story. She usually wears her hair in a long ponytail tied high in back, while leaving a loose curtain on either side of her face and her bangs falling casually from right to left across her forehead. Winry wears her ears pierced in an avant-garde style, with two identical pairs of hoop earrings on each earlobe and an additional two cuff studs worn vertically on her right ear, above the others. Though multiple characters have commented on her ladylike beauty in public, Winry is an unabashed tomboy and spends much of her time dressed in her mechanic's garb, donning a beige worker's jumpsuit with the top half open and tied around her waist to reveal her usual black tube top and her bare midriff. After her move to Rush Valley, Winry swaps out her tube top for a black and white halter with a large zipper down the front, but the remainder of her work outfit remains the same. Additionally, she ties her hair back with a characteristic bandanna, wears house slippers and protects her hands with light brown suede craftsman's gloves while working. When going out for a jaunt, however, Winry is quite partial to light-colored tank tops and short skirts and occasionally wears her hair down. Though Edward spends much of their early life taunting her for having "no sex appeal", Winry's figure becomes progressively more shapely over the course of the story. Winry is a very emotional, strong-willed and emphatic person who puts all her heart and effort into the things she does. Enthusiastic about machinery, Winry is most at home near cranking gears, whirring bearings and the smell of oil and becomes absolutely giddy when given the opportunity to interact with and learn about such things, causing Edward to mock her as an "engineering otaku" or a "crazy gearhead". She is stubborn and straightforward, often calling others out for their weaknesses and delusions. Though she shares this trait with Edward, Winry is a bit more tactful with her honesty and usually only displays this side of herself to her closest relations. Winry's stout heart allows her to make difficult and dangerous choices very easily so long as they coincide with her strong sense of duty and morality. Contributed to by both of these characteristics is her willingness to work with almost excessive devotion on the various automail whose maintenance she undertakes for the sake of the people who depend on her, going so far as to take multiple consecutive overnight workshop sessions and travel long distances without hesitation in order to ensure their prompt and proper completion. Kindhearted and empathetic, Winry is the type of person who consistently tries her best to aid and support the people around her. She is very sensitive to the pain of others and has been known to cry frequently on behalf of people who won't cry for themselves, earning her the distinction of being a bit of a "crybaby" in Edward's eyes. As one who values family (immediate and extended) above most other things, Winry is a bit of a worrier and concerns herself with the welfare of people she cares about. It is likely this care that makes her so popular with her clients in Rush Valley, all of whom are greatly moved by the attention to personal detail that she willingly gives to each of them. However, on the other side of her sensitive and emotional nature is a temper that easily rivals - if not overshadowing - even that of Edward Elric. When insulted, hurt or embarrassed, Winry is prone to lash out violently - though typically the victims of such tantrums are Ed and Al, in which case she has been known to use her own wrench as her main weapon. Winry is an exceptionally gifted and passionate mechanic, excelling in the repair of machines of widely varying complexity. Of course, her truest passion and most extensive expertise is in the crafting and overhauling of automail prostheses. Brought up under the tutelage of her grandmother, master automail engineer Pinako Rockbell, Winry has been working with automail for most of her youth and can be considered somewhat of a machinist prodigy, having built Edward a complex pair of limbs at the tender age of eleven. Since that time, her skills have improved to the point that she has surpassed even her grandmother (once hailed far and wide as the "Pantheress of Resembool") and gained a fair bit of notoriety in her position at Atelier Garfiel in Rush Valley. In addition, Winry appears to have a remarkable wealth of surgical knowledge for her age (despite a lack of formal training), gleaned from having grown up in a family of surgeons. Edward remarks that Winry's early comprehension of advanced medical literature is on par with the familiarity with alchemical texts shared by the Elric brothers when they were young. She has also displayed a significantly strong throwing arm, able to pitch heavy wrenches long distance with deadly accuracy. Though displaying relatively few particularly feminine traits in the beginning of the series, Winry learns to bake from Gracia Hughes during her first trip to Central City and develops her ability to bake pies - specifically apple pies - as the series progresses.

Dexter: Well, maybe you should do it again!

Winry: (growling) Don't be so rude, Dexter!

Dexter: Hmph!

Molly: Hey, there's no time to fight each other! We're on an important mission here!

Clemont: (sighs) It's hopeless. They'll never listen once they fight.

Clemont (Japanese: シトロン Citron) is a traveling companion of Ash who made his debut in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin! along with his younger sister, Bonnie. Clemont is an intelligent inventor who takes pride in his gadgets and science in general, although his devices often fail to work properly before exploding. Whenever he introduces one of his inventions, his glasses shine and he usually says, "The future is now thanks to science!", demonstrating his anticipation of situations that require the help of his machines. He claims to have an invention for just about every situation the group find themselves in, regardless of the nature of said situation. Even if he takes pride in his accomplishments, he appears to be somewhat meek and modest, especially around people outside of his circle of friends. This can be evidenced in his behavior when he receives a compliment, such as in Heroes - Friends and Faux Alike!. This wish for him to not draw much attention to himself can also be reflected in his camera shyness, as seen in A Pokévision of Things to Come! when Bonnie was filming him for a Pokévision video and he was visibly shaking and stuttering, and later felt embarrassed to know that said video was being watched online. He also seemed very nervous when having a group picture taken in The Cave of Trials!. Clemont has some confidence and self-esteem issues, and a tendency to jump into negative conclusions related to him. An example of this can be seen in An Appetite for Battle!, when, after losing practice battles against Froakie and Dedenne due to its overweight state, his Chespin ran away from the group and stayed with a lady who baked macarons for it. Clemont saw his Pokémon being happy there, but instead of noticing it was because of its love for food, he immediately thought Chespin hated him because of their loss and decided to leave it with the woman, without even showing up to interrupt them. Clemont is not very athletic, as he easily gets tired while running, or fails to do tasks that require physical activity like gliding with a wingsuit. Despite this, if the situation calls for it, he can have a reckless side, as shown in Giving Chase at the Rhyhorn Race! when he grabbed a rock, jumped in the air, and aggressively smashed the remote that Team Rocket were using to trap all the Rhyhorn and Pikachu in a cage. Since he holds a position of Gym Leader, he has vast knowledge about Pokémon battles and strategies, providing his friends with explanations about them when needed. Clemont is also shown to be a good cook, and he is in charge of preparing food for the group, possibly using his inventions. Serena usually helps him in this task, providing dessert for his meals. Clemont loves his younger sister Bonnie, taking good care of her, putting her in bed when she gets tired, and being willing to catch a Pokémon for her to keep. He also tries to protect her from danger to such an extent that he does not consider risks such as his own lack of physical fitness at first, as seen in Foggy Pokémon Orienteering!. However, Clemont also easily gets embarrassed by her antics of trying to get a wife for him, causing him to become upset and drag her away with his Aipom arm when she asks women to "keep" him. He is also quick to scold her if she does something she shouldn't. He is impressed with Ash's bravery and compassion towards Pokémon, which is what motivates him to travel with Ash, so he could become stronger himself. Due to this, Clemont usually sees Ash as a role model and a person he can count on. On the other hand, Ash is always willing to encourage Clemont, specially when he is lacking confidence in himself. Ash also admires his intelligence and abilities as an inventor, more so than his other friends, who do not react as kindly when his gadgets fail.

Filia and Mawile: (chuckling)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Susan: Huh?!

Mary: Looks like the computer had found their location.

Clemont: Where?!

Houka: Here.

Franky: A tower?! Why a tower?!

Luffy: Don't know, don't care! They have to be there!

Goku: I agree!

Haru: Than, we should head there.

Bloom: Right!

Mario: We'll tell Archie! (goes upstairs) Archie! Shelly! Matt!

Archie: Yes?!

Flareon: We need to head to the tower, northeast from here!

Shelly: I see, let's get going!

Matt: Right! To the tower!

They head to the tower.

Luchia: Huh? A ship? What's it doing here?

Lucia Nanami (七海 るちあ Nanami Ruchia) is the main protagonist of the anime and manga: Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch. Lucia is known as having a very upbeat personality and she is generally optimistic. Within the first arc of the series, it is uncommon to see her without a bright smile on her face. She has a very loving and caring heart and a talent in seeing the good in everyone. However, she does have a slight jealous side that often comes out in relation to Kaito because she's far from the only girl who is interested in him. In the second arc of the series however, her situation is darker and it is then you see the side of her that is struggling to deal with the pain and loneliness of being forgotten by your loved one. Overall, no matter what the situation, she never gives up hope. Lucia has dirty blond hair in her human form and bright blonde hair while as a mermaid or in her idol form. She also has brown eyes in her human form but blue eyes while as a mermaid or an idol. She usually wears a Pink Necklace shaped like a winged sea shell that contains her pearl. As a mermaid, Lucia has to transform into a human in order to stay on land. When she is facing a sea demon, she transforms into her idol form, Pink Pearl Voice, and uses her voice as offensive attack. The Sea Demons and enemies are hurt by the frequency in her voice as well as emotions the song contains, which are generally of hope and love. Lucia's mermaid form and her human form contrast the most out of all the mermaid princesses. She has short dark blonde hair and brown eyes while on land and long lighter blonde hair in pigtails and light blue eyes as a mermaid. She's mostly seen wearing a pink and red sailor style school uniform. Lucia's mermaid form is the same as every other mermaid princess, with a bracelet around one of her upper arm and double pearl bracelet around one of her wrists and her tail. Their all different colors. Lucia's mermaid princess form is first revealed in chapter 6 of the manga and episode 13 of the anime. Her hair is loose and barely in pigtails the tips of which have been loosely curled. There are also glittering pearls and flower petals strewn throughout her hair. She wears lacy elbow length gloves, and her dress has three bows in the center as well as three layers of cloth, all centered in the front. Lucia appeared two more times in this form, in chapter 14 and chapter 19 of the manga with minor differences, such as adding a choker of laces and changing the petal flowers into roses. When facing the enemies, Lucia transforms into her idol form, Pink Pearl Voice. In her idol form, she sings with the rest of the mermaid princesses to defeat the enemies by singing songs that convey their true emotions. Her first outfit is complete with a pink dress with short skirt, lacy pink gloves, and boots. Lucia, along with Hanon and Rina, gains her second outfit in episode 28. The trio was upgraded by the sea goddess, Aqua Regina. Her second outfit is very noticeably different from her first one. Her dress now is complete with a double layer and a long pink bow on the back. Her gloves and her boots now have a second layer. She also gained accessories such as a jeweled headpiece, a more intricate bracelet, and pink accents alongside the top part of her dress. Lucia and Hanon have a similar with slight changes to the design. It should be noted that their transformations are based off of the general format of their school uniform. As it is true with all the mermaid princesses, Lucia's second transformation is more powerful than the first one and enables her to defeat the Black Beauty Sisters with her new songs. Like the rest of the mermaid princesses, Lucia needs her pearl in order to transform into her idol form. Her pearl is also needed in order to summon Aqua Regina. When in her idol form, her voice was transmitted by a microphone like object called the e-pitch, in order to defeat the enemies. Her voice is shown to be very powerful. She is also shown wearing Aqua Regina's outfit in the last volume of the manga. Her hair is loose. She also holds Aqua Regina's staff. Legend of Mermaid was a song that she would sing as child, so this is one of her image songs. Her character songs are 'Splash Dream, 'Legend of Mermaid and 'Koi wa Nandaro'. She ends attack songs with the phrase 'Love Shower Pitch' in both the anime and manga followed by 'Encore wa ika ga' which can be translated as 'How about an encore'? Lucia calls out "Pink Pearl Voice" indicating the initiation of the transformation. Her pearl begins to glows and it comes out of her pendant, turning into her microphone. Then Lucia's pink boots and gloves appear. She takes her microphone in her right hand and twirls around and strikes a pose. After Aqua Regina gives Lucia, Hanon, and Rina the upgrade in outfits, Lucia can transform into her second idol form. Her new top appears then her skirt, each with an extra boots and gloves appear, also with a new layer. A notable new accessory is her long, dark pink bow tied at her waist and her headpiece.

Wakasa: Maybe it's going somewhere. That's my guess.

Wakasa is a merman who invited himself to live in the bathtub of Tatsumi. Wakasa is a handsome merman with very long, silky, blonde hair, which edges up at the back of his head, like the back fin of a shark, although it falls freely beneath. His eyes and fin are both colored in a blue shade, while his skin is really smooth and slippery. The merman, Wakasa, was suffering in the shallow, polluted river and invited himself to live in Tatsumi's comfortable, clean bathroom. He is carefree and not shy about letting himself be spoiled by Tatsumi's kindness. He does not know much about human society and is very impressionable.

Squid Girl: Well, we should investigate this and find out!

Squid Girl (Ika Musume) is a humanoid squid girl who came to land with the goal of taking over it and is the main protagonist. Squid Girl is most known for her light blue eyes and hair, that are actually eight long tentacles that she uses for combat and everyday use. On her head she has a hat (although it was not confirmed if it was an actual hat or part of her body) that is shaped as a squid's head with two fins on each side. Her real age is unknown but her appearance matches that of a 12 to 16 year old. Her outfit mainly consists a white summer dress with light blue linings and a pair of white ankle boots with a thick ring on top. Around her wrists she always wears two thick blue bracelets that are actually weight shifters. In episode 12 she cut her tentacles off because they were not working anymore, but they grew back later in the episode. Aside from her usual dress, she is seen wearing a simple white, one piece, bathing suit when she is swimming. She also had a coat in Episode 10. In episode 12 season 2 she wore a pink komono to a festival. Squid Girl was hatched into the Ocean near Japan and lived there for an unknown amount of years. But when humans started littering the sea she came to land with the goal to take over it in revenge. Her main goal was to make them pay for dirtying the ocean with their garbage, but accidently blew a hole in the Lemon Beach House, which was owned by Chizuru, Takeru and Eiko. In order to pay back the money for the repair she started working at the Beach House, while trying to take over Earth. Squid Girl has ten tentacles protruding from the top of her head which she can use to pick things up as well as attack from a distance. They have an extremely far range and have been useful in saving people from drowning in the ocean. She also uses them to play baseball and volleyball. Goro Arashiyama called them "all-pupose tentacles". She can spew squid ink from her mouth and nose. The Aizawa sisters collect the ink and use it to make Squid Ink Spaghetti. She can glow in the dark. She is sometimes mistaken for a ghost when she glows in the dark In Episode 3. She can change her weight allowing her to become light as a feather. This power allows her to glide through the air. Squidly Smart. She is an extremely fast learner, for example mastering mathematics in one afternoon. She posses artistic ability when using her tentacles to draw. For example, When she draws with her tentacles, she draws the picture the way she thinks about the person. She quickly mastered the English language. Squiddle Talk. While not exactly a power Squid Girl usually ends her sentences with "Geso" (tentacles as food). In the English Dub/Sub squid puns are used extensively to achieve the same effect. Gill Breather. She breaths in the water because she has gills. If it is removed she will die. Known in Season Two Episode 7 that she was pulling her hat off. Sharks are a predator of Squids, so she has a natural fear of them. Killer Whales are a predator of Squids, so she has a natural fear of them. Sanae is obsessed with Squid Girl. Campbell believes that Squid Girl is an alien, and pesters Squid Girl since she wants to experiment on her. However, Squid Girl doesn't want to be experimented on. Squid Girl fears Chizuru as she has experienced Chizuru in her state of anger which is very frightning.

Sun: Investigate?! Are you sure, Squid Girl?!

Sun Seto (瀬戸 燦 Seto San?) is the female protagonist of the story. Sun is the daughter of the Yakuza Seto Group's boss, Gōzaburō Seto. She is also the wife of Nagasumi. Sun has long light brown hair that goes past her waist with bangs. She has fair skin with light brown eyes and (according to Chimp) has a above average figure with a relatively large bust. Sun is a firm believer in the chivalrous spirit of mermaids, and is devoted to her role as Nagasumi's wife. She is also in love with Nagasumi which is greatly shown when she tried to stop Lunar and Nagasumi's wedding as well as when Nagasumi came to rescue her in the final episode. She often cites the similarity between the Japanese words "ninkyō" (任侠 chivalry?) and "ningyo" (人魚 mermaid?) to stress her adherence to honorable courses of action (which is referred to in the anime as "Honor among thieves is honor under the seas!", a trait Nagasumi adapts for himself later on. When Sun enters chivalry mode, cherry blossom petals can be seen in the background and the song "Namida Ichirin" (涙一輪 lit. Tears of Flowers?) can be heard. Outside of her strong chivalrous spirit, she is a sweet and caring soul along with being a regular airhead and clutz, sometimes causing incidents that would reveal herself as a mermaid. She is also very oblivious as to why she makes Lunar mad constantly with what she says and treats her as a really close friend. Sun has her own personal body guards but does not use them in the same way that Lunar does. They only show up on matters involving Lunar's personal body guards whom they (Sun's body guards) are constantly at war with. Since she has yet to become an adult, Sun is unable to completely maintain her human form, and her legs revert to a tail whenever she comes into contact with water. She is able to breathe underwater and she can withstand underwater pressure(Opposed to Nagasumi being a human and what happended to him in episode 3) It is later revealed during Lunar and Nagasumi's wedding that if the need arises she can fight very well with a sword since she was taught in the swordsman ways of the Shiranui family by Masa, and also shows behavior much like a Yakuza member (of course she grew up with a yakuza family). Like most mermaids, she has a fear of cats (ailurophobia), because cats eat fish and she's half fish she would be afraid, but is capable of getting over it on occasion, like when the kitten that lives in Nagasumi's house is in danger of drowning, and she goes to save it. Like all merfolk Sun has the ability to magnify her voice to ultrasonic level that can temporarily make a person become deaf and damage property mainly the Michishio's bathroom. As seen when Sun saves Nagasumi from his death in the first episode, she is pictured using a Sea shell top, refering into her natural ambiance, instead of a bikini top, and she has a red tail, which reflects a lot from what she looks like with normal clothing. For her, the ocean is like a place to explore, since she accidentaly found Nagasumi drowing, and she's able to swim pretty fast as seen in first episodes.

Manaka: It could be dangerous.

Manaka Mukaido (向井戸まなか) is the childhood friend of Hikari Sakishima who has been looked after by him since the two of them were young. Manaka has long straight auburn hair and big, round blue eyes. She wears a pair of feather-shaped accents behind her ears. She has a petite and slender frame. Manaka also has a quite girly dressing sense. Manaka is a sweet, energetic middle school girl who is also indecisive and prone to crying, which provokes the irritation of Hikari and the concern of Chisaki. Her personality gradually changes as the story progresses. She learns to become more confident in herself and understand the people around her, although she retains her kindness.

Squid Girl: It's the risk we need to take! Follow me!

Everyone: Okay...

Bridget: Wait for us.

Retasu Midorikawa is a character in the manga and anime series Tokyo Mew Mew, and one of the main heroines of the story. She is the third member of Tokyo Mew Mew to be introduced and her D.N.A is merged with a Finless Porpoise. Retasu is a sweet but shy and timid girl. She is very polite and always speaks formally, even to her friends and family, who she speaks to all the time. Retasu's family is very positive and they told her that she would be able to make friends when she thought she couldn't. Retasu becomes more confident when she joins the Mew Mews, and leaves the three girls that bully her (though in Mew Mew Power she still talks to them). Retasu does not like to get involved in fights unless it will prevent her friends from being harmed. She is a shy, thirteen-year-old, eighth-grader (second year junior high student, by Japanese school standards) who attends Okumura Junior High (Excalibur High School in the English anime adaptation) and works at Café Mew Mew. Retasu's favorite foods are shortcakes, grapes and stewed foods, while her least favorite foods are shiitake mushrooms. Retasu has light skin and dark green hair with two long braids at the back. She has blue eyes and thin glasses. Retasu's Cafe Mew Mew waitress outfit is identical to the others, with the exception of it being a dark green color. Mew Lettuce's hair turns a lighter green and she doesn't wear glasses. She wears a green strapless dress with a skirt that fans out in a flower-petal like appearance, with green garters on her arm and left leg. She has a green choker that her Mew Pendant dangles from, and white lace lining on her chocker and garters. She has long white antennas on her head that reach her feet and knee-high green boots. Mew Lettuce's Mew Mark is on her chest, with two curves that resemble fish. Retasu's transformation begins with a kiss on her Mew pendant and a declaration of her metamorphosis. Her pendant begins to glow while her DNA morphs, initiating the sequence. Retasu parts her hands from the Mew Mark on her chest, and she twirls into a flurry of bubbles, causing her Mew uniform to appear. She performs a final spin as her antennae sprout from her head and she lands safely on the ground, clapping and striking a pose. Retasu's D.N.A is infused with the D.N.A of the Finless Porpoise, a cousin of the dolphin, so Mew Lettuce's legs can transform into a porpoise's tail when she is underwater (if she is in possession of Mew Aqua), greatly improving her ability to swim. She is the third girl to join the Mew Mews and, at first, is afraid to use her powers, but this changes because of Ichigo Momomiya and Minto Aizawa's encouragement. Mew Lettuce's attack stems from her weapons known as the Lettustanets. During her attack sequence, she rises up into the air with her arms crossed over her chest. She then parts them and manifests the Lettustanets in each hand. Playing a small rhythm with them, she spins around and then fires a blast of watery power at the opponent. Normally Retasu cannot swim (although she learns how to later in the series) but she is able to as Mew Lettuce and she grows a porpoise tail if she gets in touch with Mew Aqua. Mew Lettuce can move water with her mind (an example of this is her first appearance in her school when Minto and Ichigo are investigating the "ghost".

Hippo: Yeah! You're going to fast!

Hippo (ヒッポ Hippo) is one of the supporting characters in Mermaid Melody. Lucia's guardian who serves as her guide. Hippo accompanies Lucia in her search for her pink pearl, and is among those who voice disapproval of her relationship with Kaito. He is also polite, always putting -san, (-さん) after every name, even when angry. In the anime, he is shown as Lucia's pet penguin. Later on, he is able to transform into a very cute human boy, as well as a creature called a Hippocampus. In his human form, Hippo falls in love with a Dark Lover, Yuri. Hippo transforms into a Hippocampus using a key he got while trying to save Taro from Sara. His real form as "Hippocampus" resembles a unicorn. Hippo has somewhat large black eyes and wears a navy crew uniform and a matching hat with a red ribbon tied around, when in his most common form. Hippo has three forms. His Penguin form, his Hippocampus form, and his "cute" human form. Hippo isn't seen in his hippocampus form until around the end of Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch because he can only transform into it when he has the key to the Panthalassa palace. Sara stole the key so that she can free Gaito from imprisonment in the castle. In his penguin form, his color is blue with large black eyes, and wears a white crew uniform with a red handkerchief put on a pocket in his right side and a matching hat with a red ribbon tied around his hat. In his human form he has blonde hair and and yellow green wears the same clothing as he wears in his penguin is mostly seen with Yuri in his human mermaid princesses eventually found out that he is deeply in love with Yuri, one of the Dark Lovers.

Luchia: Than, you have to go faster!

Squid Girl: Yeah, slowpokes! Hurry up!

Together: We're trying!

Manaka: (chuckling)

Wakasa: (sighs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Archie: We made it!

Natsu: Finally...

Luffy: But, the doors are locked.

Goku: How are we supposed to get inside?!

Juvia: Juvia knows! Water Lock: Air Bubbles!

Everyone: Huh?!

Frillish: With these, you're able to breathe underwater!

Bo-bobo: Awesome!

Croconaw: Yeah!

Don Patch: This could be helpful for my modeling career as (dressed as girl) an underwater model.

FarFetch'd: Right!

Winry: Don't be ridiculous!

Mary: Well, we'll stay here and analyze the place.

Dexter: Right! I'll keep track of your progress and to be able to show your exact locations.

Natsu: Awesome!

Archie: Now, let's go underwater and save Erza, Blaziken, Happy, and Blaze!

Everyone: Right! (dives underwater)

Filia: Samson, is it possible if you could make yourself a helmet for underwater?

Samson: I'll try that... (transforms into helmet)

Filia: Perfect. Mawile, return.

Mawile: Okay! (disappears)

Filia: Let's go. (dives underwater)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Simon: Erza and Blaziken, how are you doing?

Erza: (growling)

Blaziken: Why did you need us?!

Sho: Well, you're going to be living sacrifices for Zeref.

Together: Sacrifices? Impossible...

Simon: Yes.

Erza: (thinking) I can't go back to that place.

Flashbacks of the guards finding herself and her friends as they plotted to escape from the tower are shown.

Guard: We'll punished the mastermind of the escape plan only.

Guard 2: We'll be kind to the other children and leave unharmed. So, tell us.

Sho: (thinking) I'm the mastermind. If they found out, I'm done for.

Erza: (thinking) I guess I have no choice but to confess for Sho's stake.

Jellal: Wait.

Everyone: Huh?!

Jellal: I'm the mastermind of the escape plan!

Guard: We aren't convinced, young boy.

Guard 2: We believe the redhead one is the mastermind.

Erza: Me? No. I'm not the mastermind.

Guard: Likely story. Come with us.

Erza: No. Please, no.

Jellal: You have to believe her!

Sho: She has nothing to do with this!

Guard: Hmph! We're not convinced.

Erza: No!

_Flashback Ends... _

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Sho: Erza, I'm really sorry about what happened. I wasn't strong enough to tell the truth.

Erza: It's alright. But, what are the repercussions of using the R-System?

Sho: Don't worry about that. You see, we're trying to create Heaven, with us as rulers and as such do not care of anyone else.

Blaziken: (growling)

Erza: Got it.

Simon: What?! Impossible! You freed yourself!

Erza: That's right. (punches Simon)

Blaziken: Perfect! High Jump Kick!

Sho: (screaming)

Simon and Sho were passed out.

Erza: They're passed out.

Blaziken: That's good.

Erza: Hm... I remember when he was a young kid.

Blaziken: Yeah... But, now what?

Erza: We need to stop and neutralize Jellal.

Blaziken: Right. Let's go.

Erza: Right.

They leave the room.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Member: Does anyone have a plan?!

Member 2: Blow the tower up!

Member 3: Send the troops!

Siegrain: Shut up! All of your resolves are weak!

Members: Weak?!

Siegrain: Yes! Actually, to make things simpler, we should use Etherion!

Members: Etherion?!

The Satellite Square: Etherion (衛星魔法陣・エーテリオン Eisei Mahōjin : Ēterion), best known as Etherion (エーテリオン Ēterion), is an extremely powerful Magic Weapon controlled by the Magic Council.[1] Etherion, once successfully prepared, fires an extremely large, destructive beam of Magic upon the desired location[6] (said Magic contains Fire Magic, among other elements[9]), that completely obliterates the target area, leaving only dust behind.[10]

Member 4: Are you insane?!

Member 5: We shouldn't use Etherion!

Siegrain: But, we need it in order to destroy the Tower. We have no other choice.

Member 6: He's right! We have to use our secret weapon!

Member 7: Right! Let's use it!

Member 8: Okay, okay. We have no other choice. We'll use Etherion.

Members: (cheering)

Siegrain: Perfect... (chuckling)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: How long is this?!

Frillish: It depends.

Katara: Just hold a little longer.

Bo-bobo: (sighs)

Don Patch: Come on! I'm tired of swimming!

FarFetch'd: Me, too!

Omi: Calm down.

Shuzuku: We'll get there soon.

Together: (growling)

Luchia: Excuse me?!

Everyone: Huh?!

Luchia: Sorry if I interrupted you. Are you lost?!

Juvia: No. We're just wandering around. Who are you?

Luchia: I'm Luchia.

Hippo: Luchia! (panting)

Luchia: Oh, and this is my friend, Hippo!

Hippo: Huh?! Oh, it's nice to meet you all!

Everyone: Right...

They introduced themselves.

Luchia: I see... It's nice to meet you.

Bo-bobo: Of course!

Croconaw: Yeah!

Luchia: (chuckling)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Squid Girl: Luchia! Hippo! (swims in front of them) Stay away from them! They seem very dangerous if we get too close!

Natsu: Dangerous?!

Mario: We meant no harm.

Kimiko: Yeah! You gotta believe us!

Luchia: They're right!

Hippo: They're harmless!

Squid Girl: Very well. I could trust you.

Luchia: Sorry. That's Squid Girl.

Shuzuku: Squid Girl, eh?

Squid Girl: That's right! I thought you were going to harm these two! That's why I went all protective and stuff! I'm very sorry!

Mai: It's alright. We forgive you.

Squid Girl: Yahoo! They forgave me! They REALLY forgave me! (starts dancing)

Natsu: Looks like you're happy, eh?!

Squid Girl: That's RIGHT!

Ryuko and Senketsu: (chuckling)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Wakasa: My, looks like we have new friends.

Panty: Oh my god! You're so sexy!

Stocking: Panty! Focus on the mission! There's no time for squealing over hot guys!

Panty: But, he's a merman!

Castform: You got a point there, Panty.

Stocking: Jeez... Sorry about Panty. She gets like this everytime she sees a sexy man.

Wakasa: That's okay. I'm Wakasa.

Panty: Wakasa?! That's a very beautiful name!

Wakasa: Thank you. I really appreciate the compliment.

Castform: (Water Castform) No problem.

Stocking: Jeez... Huh?!

Swirlix: Dead fish?!

Ryuko: That's weird!

Senketsu: Right...

Squid Girl: You see, ever since that tower appear, all the fish are dying.

Parasoul: How horrible...

Sun: We need to destroy that tower so the ocean will be safe for all types of fish.

Houka: I see...

Sara: Is it possible if we could help you?

Sara (沙羅; Sara) is the human partner of Sapphie in Jewelpet Tinkle. She is also the second oldest in Akari's class, next to Leon. Sara is a Japanese and Italian girl, with bright red eyes and short, straight, light blue hair. Being the second oldest in her class, she is also the second tallest. Her choice of clothing would be anything that won't stand out which includes a lab coat. She would only wear bright dresses if it was a special occasion. Her magician's attire is mostly a blue, or sapphire color. Sara in the beginning may seem cold, but as the story progresses she begins to warm up to Akari. At first, Sara could be described as a cool, calm, and collected person. She would often work in her laboratory. But, as the story progresses she became used to Akari and the others. Sara is the only student in the Magic Academy who can use alchemy in her spells seeing as though she understands which chemicals she can use. Along with Sapphie, they can use magic together through her Jewel Charm. She can use Jewel Flash to change her attire into her own blue magician's outfit to amplify her magic. Although she is very skilled at not only using, but inventing magic, her magic lacked emotion. She slowly understood from Akari that her powers can become more stronger if she puts emotion into her magic.

Luchia: Help us?

Sapphie: Yes. But, you need to help us save our friends.

Sapphie (サフィー Safī?) is one of the three official mascot characters of the Jewelpet Franchise. A Cavalier King Charles Spaniel who symbolizes Friendship. Sapphie is the most responsible of the three as well the most studious. She is considered a genius in technology in the later series. Sapphie is a yellow Cavalier King Charles Spaniel with matching blue ears and sapphire jewel eyes. She herself wears a pink and light blue flower garland on her head and a Jewel Necklace shaped like a Trebble Clef. In some series, she is seen wearing a white professor's cloak and a pair of glasses. Sapphie's Jewel Charm is considered to be egg shaped and colored blue. It has a star shaped sapphire in the middle and four small sapphires surrounding it. The charm is also decorated in white gold trimmings. On her official info, Sapphie is described as a yellow furred and blue eared Cavalier King Charles Spaniel who symbolizes the gem, sapphire. She is described to be very quiet and discreet, and loves to look at the outside world by the windowsill.[1] Her Jewel Power is Friendship.[2] Her anime personality is usually based on her original counterpart. Being friendly, calm and can understand everyone's feelings, Sapphie knows how kind her friends are, in both Jewel Land and on Earth. She is very supportive towards Aoi, her partner. In Twinkle. Sapphie's personality evolves into a supportive yet soft spoken researcher and scientist, matching with Sara's personality. This is carried over to Jewelpet Sunshine and Kira Deco, in which she is tweaked further into a genius prodigy. It was then changed again in Jewelpet Happiness. Despite her personality, Sapphie has the highest magic ranking of all Jewelpets: "Crystal Class", since all of her magic is considered successful when cast. Thought a few Jewelpets has this class, Sapphie is considered to be the most studious of the three and is also has good skills on inventing and creating experiments. Usually she relies mainly on both science and magic in all of her studies. Sapphie can also wield a miniaturized version of the Jewel Stick for her magic or with Ruby and Garnet, to summon other Jewelpets from Jewel Land. In Kira Deco, Sapphie wields a Jewel Pod, in which she will decorate it with a Philosopher's Stone.

Wakasa: Of course we'll help.

Manaka: We want to protect the ocean!

Hippo: Yeah!

Bridget: We'll try our best.

Luchia: Right!

Ryuko: Than, why are we waiting for?! Let's go!

Everyone: Right! (swims to the tower)

Filia: Let's keep following them.

Samson: Right...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Juvia: Look, there's an underwater passage!

Frillish: We could definitely get inside!

Katara: Right.

Omi: Let's go. Erza, Blaziken, Happy, and Blaze needs us.

Everyone: Right!

Filia: This must be the entrance of the tower.

Samson: That's right, Filia. We must go inside.

Filia: Okay.

_Inside... _

Sugar: All right! We're inside!

Squid Girl: Yeah! That was too easy!

Tsurara: Right...

Ryuko: (chuckling)

Wakasa: (human) Now, we'll be able to save your friends.

Luchia: (human) Yeah.

Hippo: Luchia?

Luchia: Yeah?

Hippo: I'm having some weird vibes. Something's not right.

Luchia: I see...

Suddenly, the guards appear.

Luchia: Wha?!

Sun: Guards?!

Katara: This is bad...

Omi: Right!

Tsurara: We have nochoice but to fight. Noroi no Fubuki, Yukigeshō!

Guards: (screaming)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryuko: Alright, Senketsu! We need to transform!

Senketsu: Right!

Ryuko: Life Fibers Synchronize! (transforms) Kamui Senketsu!

Ryūko's appearance changes further when using Life Fiber Synchronize with Senketsu. Her hair becomes even more feathery and is accented with vibrant red undertones and horn-like clips. Senketsu himself also undergoes a significant change in appearance after Synchronization; his "eyes" extend into wing-shaped crests jutting out from Ryūko's shoulders and his upper and lower parts transform into a black, skimpy suit of armor with red stripes. The top section of the armor covers Ryūko's neck, lower-jaw, arms, and upper breasts, and possesses a red, triangular ventilation grill centered on Ryūko's upper back. The top armor piece is connected to her skirt by three red strings (two in front, one in back), leaving everything between the underside of her breasts and her waist exposed. Her legs are also covered with thigh-height, high-heeled boots.

Natsu: Woah~!

Charizard: Awesome~!

Ryuko: (slashes Scissor Blade)

Guards: (screaming)

Juvia: Water Magic!

Guards: (screaming)

Bridget: Mew Mew Lettuce: Metamorphosis! (transforms into Mew Mew Lettuce)

Mew Lettuce's hair turns a lighter green and she doesn't wear glasses. She wears a green strapless dress with a skirt that fans out in a flower-petal like appearance, with green garters on her arm and left leg. She has a green choker that her Mew Pendant dangles from, and white lace lining on her chocker and garters. She has long white antennas on her head that reach her feet and knee-high green boots. Mew Lettuce's Mew Mark is on her chest, with two curves that resemble fish.

Guards: Keeping attacking the intruders!

Bridget: Lettuce Castanet! Deep Sea Surge Attack!

Guards: (screaming)

Squid Girl: Awesome~! I'll help, too!

Hippo: Wha?! Come back here, Squid Girl! It's too dangerous!

Squid Girl: Dangerous is my middle name! (attacks guards) See?!

Hippo: (sighs) She doesn't even listen to me...

Squid Girl: (laughing) They're so weak! I could do this all day!

Panty: Stocking, transform!

Stocking: Okay!

Together: (transforms) Oh pitiful shadow lost in the darkness; Oh evil spirit born of those drifting between Heaven and Earth; May the thunderous power from the garments of these holy delicate maidens strike down upon you with great vengeance and furious anger; Shattering your loathsome impurity and returning you from whence you came.; Repent you motherfucker!

Panty: (shoots gun)

Stocking: (slashes swords)

Natsu: Keep it up!

Charizard: We're winning!

Natsu: Yeah! Fire Dragon's Roar!

Charizard: Flamethrower!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Guard: I got you, now!

Bridget: Watch out!

Squid Girl: Huh?!

Filia: Mawile, Mega Evolve and use Iron Head!

Mawile: (transforms into Mega Mawile) Mega Mawile! Iron Head!

Mega Mawile has a second set of jaws protruding from the back of its head, and both sets now have a spiky tuft of hair. It also seems to be able to control each jaw independently of each other.[1] The ear-like extensions on its head are longer and have tips with two points. The fur on its legs is now magenta. It now has longer fur on its arms with magenta markings around its wrists.

Parasoul: A Mega Mawile?

Castform: Who does that belong to?

Filia: Me.

Swirlix: You?

Parasoul: That voice... That's...

Filia: That's right, Parasoul. It's me, Filia and my friend, Samson.

Ryuko: Filia and Samson?

Senketsu: Can they be like us? Working together as one unit?

Filia: (jumps down) That's correct. Samson is a parasite and I'm his host.

Ryuko: Wait, you can hear Senketsu?!

Filia: (nods head) Yeah. Loud and clear. But, let's talk later. For now, there's more guards left.

Guards: (charging)

Filia: Samson, attack!

Samson: On it!

They attack the guards.

Zoroark: Amazing...

Akame: They're totally in sync with each other...

Ryuko: Like us, Senketsu.

Senketsu: Right...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Filia: The guards are defeated.

Panty: (normal) Thanks for helping us!

Castform: You're a big help!

Mawile: No problem. We're doing what we do best!

Filia: Yeah.

Manaka: Look, everyone!

Everyone: Huh?!

Sun: The passageway has opened!

Houka: That means we could get inside.

Sara: (normal) Right...

Ryuko: (normal) Than, we should just charge in there!

Bridget: (normal) Okay.

Wakasa: Well, let's...

Mai: Right!

They all run through the passageway.

Jellal: (chuckling)

Mightyena: Why did you open the passageway?

Mightyena is a quadruped Pokémon that is based on a hyena. Its body is a mixture of black and gray fur, with black lower legs, clawed feet, and tail. It has dark, triangular streak patterns below its eyes, which have yellow sclera and red irises. Its ears are rhombus-shaped with dark insides, its nose is red, and it has gray paw pads. It has a shaggy mantle of black fur. Mightyena lives in a pack in the wild. As a member of this pack follows the orders of its leader and chases down prey. It gives obvious symbols when it is about to attack, as it starts to growl deeply and flattens its body. Mightyena defeats foes with perfectly coordinated teamwork. If its Trainer is very experienced, it will always obey their orders. As depicted in the anime, Mightyena is prone to licking the faces of the people it is fond of as a dog would. This species lives in grassland areas.

Pokedex: Mightyena, the Bite Pokémon. Mightyena is the evolved form of Poochyena. They move primarily in packs, working together to capture their prey.

Jellal: Because they can join our little ''game''.

Mightyena: I see... Smart idea, Jellal.

Jellal: Why, thank you. (chuckling)

_The Magic Council... _

Ultear: Well, does everyone agree that we should use Etherion to destroy the Tower?

Members: Yes!

Meowstic: But, does everyone object this idea?

Member 1: Well, I'm just worried that it could some serious consequences.

Ayaka: Don't worry. I know this will work.

Ayaka Kagari (火々里 綾火 Kagari Ayaka?) is the "Princess" of Tougetsu Academy and the most popular girl at the school. She is the daughter of the chairwoman of the school Kazane Kagari who also happens to be head of "Workshop Witches." Ayaka is also the female protagonist of the story. Ayaka has green eyes and long black hair. Her most obvious traits are her large bust and her great height, towering over nearly everyone in the series, save for her mother. She paints a very serene figure, her expression rarely changing except for the occasional glare when she's angered. Another trait is a large scar on her abdomen. Briefly seen before in the series, Ayaka didn't elaborate on it until chapter 33, though even she doesn't know how she got it. She's seen wearing her school uniform on most occasions; consisting of a white blouse with a blue tie and a green vest and skirt which covers her upper thigh. She has on occasion worn other outfits, but prefers her uniform. When she transforms using Honoka's power, her hair turns white and she dons a green robe. When fusing with Medusa, not much different from her overdrive mode, her dress pattern turns into the resemblance of snake and Medusa herself. There are also at least one or two snakes around her as the vessel of Medusa's mind and consciousness. Ayaka is the Princess of Tougetsu Academy, a title given to who is considered the best student in the school. The Princess is an extremely powerful Fire Witch and her power is only second to her mother and chairwoman of the school Kazane. As the princess, she has her own fan club and personal defense team comprised of her fans. She is extremely stoic, her expression almost never changing and she's never been shown smiling. Typically she doesn't even react to people or talk, ignoring even her fan club who is around her daily. In middle school she was downright inept at social interaction, not even realizing she had to hit the ball back when playing tennis until she was told. According to Honoka it is very difficult to distinguish when Ayaka is serious or joking. When Honoka is involved Ayaka's demeanor changes greatly, having an almost single-minded focus on him and shows a lethal temper that even a small slight can set off. She is extremely protective of Honoka, even him getting a small scrape on his elbow during training causing her to panic. Ayaka regards anyone who tries to harm him (whether be it a Tower Witch or just a school bully) as an enemy who must be eliminated. Because of this, she often becomes angry or annoyed when Honoka is antagonized and will not tolerate those who would try to pull them apart. Whether it be her magic powers or using her authority as the Princess, Ayaka does everything in her power to be with Honoka. However, Ayaka does seem to have difficulty understanding Honoka's feeling at times, such as his frustration in not being able to fight alongside her or when he demands she not go easy on him during magic training. Like her mother she has a huge sweet tooth, filling her tea with ludicrous amounts of sugar. She has also practices in swordsmanship since middle school and her hobbies are professional wrestling and kabuki. Ayaka is a fire witch. She can manipulate and create fire with just a thought, even being able to transform into flames, whilst her body itself is made of flames. Her power increases even more so if she taps into Honoka's power. She can also use broom for flying as normal witches do. This ability make her a being known as a "Ignition Magician" (発火術師?) or "Fire Starter" (ファイアースターター?). As a student she is very intelligent and has top grades. She is also in peak physical condition, having no trouble doing strenuous physical activity for extended periods of time. Due to training from her mother she is capable of defeating a Tower Witch even when unarmed. She is very strong (possibly one of the strongest witches in the workshop), able to take down enemies 20 times her size, lifting two Tower Witches and throwing them both to the ceiling, falling from great heights (possibly 400 feet) of the air and landed on solid floor and stands up without a scratch, and quickly wakes up from 3 big game tranquilizers, to which Kasumi Takamiya stated that would keep her down for 3 days. At one point she made a contract with Medusa, being able to tap into the creature's power though unfortunately she lost her near-invulnerability from Evermillion. She was then swiftly beaten by her mother.[2] By making a contract with Honoka, Ayaka can render herself borderline invincible. Any physical injuries heal themselves instantly. But in exchange she will receive any damage incurred to Honoka. According to Chronoire Schwarz VI this property is nullified if they are not close together, or even if they are together a specific pattern will not allow them to use this power. On several occasions, Ayaka has displayed a sort of boosted form in which her hair becomes a bright white and her body is enveloped in flames. From a perceivable level, this appears to increase her pyrokinetic skills exponentially and allow her to ascend without the use of a broom. In this mode, she also could summon a dragon (presumably her familiar).[3]

Member 2: Are you sure?

Shouko: Yes, we're definitely sure.

Shouko Kirishima (霧島 翔子 Kirishima Shouko) is a supporting character in the Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu series. She is Class 2-A's Representative at Fumizuki Academy, which makes her the top and smartest student of Year 2. She's also the childhood friend of Yuuji Sakamoto as well as his self-proclaimed "wife". Shouko has intense feelings of love for Yuuji which stems from their early childhood; something that forms a basis for the storyline of multiple episodes and also forms the running gag of their dates (which consist of Shouko restricting Yuuji's movement and dragging him wherever she wants to go, sometimes with the help of a taser). She is overprotective to Yuuji, as seen when she pokes his eyes if he had done something that she didn't like or when there are hot girls around. She also investigates if Yuuji has a relationship with Himeji. She is so protective that even when girls approach him in which Yuuji did nothing, she will attack him. During one incident, when Akihisa sends Yuuji a slightly profane message, she attacked Yuuji for being unfaithful.[1] Her infatuation with Yuuji is the reason why she rejects all men who want to go out with her. Ironically, because of her over-protectiveness, Yuuji is usually too scared to return her affection. Even though being tricked multiple times (an example is the Taika Reform that happened in year 645 but she memorized it as year 625),[2] she shows a trusting nature towards him and believes everything he says. She is a long-term thinker, and has decided on her children's names (Shouyu for a girl and Koshou for a boy) if she marries Yuuji. Her love for Yuuji is so much that she once said that it is her lifelong dream to marry him.[3] Her difference attitude from her child age is probably to make her not hardening Yuuji anymore, as she also feels responsible for Yuuji's changed status and personality. Shouko however, can also get sad when someone insults her love for Yuuji. Shouko is very beautiful (Yamato Nadeshiko type)[4] as many boys asks her out. Also she is extremely smart as she is the top student of her year (Yuuji once said when she remembers something, she will not forget it for the rest of her life), but she is hopeless with electronic gadgets and will spoil any of it that fell into her hands (except for tasers). An example is in the novels when she brings one that contains Yuuji's supposed voice (faked by Hideyoshi) proposing to her and claims its 'normal music'. Shouko too has demonstrated inhuman strength if Yuuji was found to be "unlovable and unfaithful" as well as incredible speed which is demonstrated when she uses it to chase Yuuji while wielding baseball bat as her weapon of choice at the same time. Shouko has long flowing violet hair (referred as black in the novels) styled in a hime cut give that she's an ojou (Japanese term for a rich female) that she runs down all the way to her waist. She is also seen with two small ribbons on each side of her hair. Shouko also has stated to Yuuji that she has C-cupped sized (B-cupped in US size) breasts during the pool-cleaning session.[5] Her Shoukanjuu is clad in a samurai armor and wields a chokutō.

Member 3: If you say so...

Ultear: Don't worry. It'll be successful.

Meowstic: Right...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Hippo: How long is these steps?!

Luchia: I'm so tired!

Tsurara: I can't run anymore!

Manaka and Sun: Yeah!

Ryuko: We can't stop now!

Filia: We need to keep going.

Swirlix: Yeah!

Stocking: Keep going! We're almost there!

Tsurara: Okay!

Ibaraki: (sniffing)

Akame: Something wrong, Ibaraki?

Ibaraki: I smell something delicious!

Panty, Castform, Stocking, and Swirlix: Delicious?! (sniffing)

Mario: Now that you've mention it, something DOES smell good!

Flareon: Yeah!

Natsu: It's coming from upstairs!

Luffy: Let's go!

Goku: There has to be something delicious!

Bo-bobo: We'll go up there!

Croconaw: And get it first!

Don Patch: We'll get it!

Jelly: No, we'll get it!

Trio: (growling)

Luffy: This is the race of death!

Kid: Yeah!

Goku: And...

Luffy: We're here!

Bo-bobo: Huh?! Wow~!

Croconaw: Delicious food!

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Looks so good...!

Jelly and Goodra: Yeah!

Everyone: Let's eat!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Goku: Mm...

Luffy: Yummy!

Haru: This is the thing that I ever ate!

Bo-bobo: Yeah!

Hikaru: Delicious!

Kimiko: Especially the meat. So delicious...

Ryuko: Yeah! I can't stop eating this meat! It's an ''A'' in my book!

Akame: Right.

Ibaraki: It'll be great if there's beer here. It'll be much better.

Stocking: Jeez...

Swirlix: That's Ibaraki, all right.

Lucy: Hm...

Luchia: Something wrong?

Gardevoir: We were thinking, ''Why did we come this far?''

Wakasa: What do you mean?

Lucy: Well, we just got inside so easily, without any challenge whatsoever.

Gardevoir: Why is that?

Natsu: Well, maybe the person here doesn't have a strong security system!

Mai: That could be the reason, right?!

Mario: It depends!

Flareon: Right, Lucy and Gardevoir?!

Lucy: Maybe.

Gardevoir: (nods head)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Guards: (charging)

Ryuko: More guards?!

Squid Girl: Come on!

Houka: It was a trap!

Ibaraki: That's bad news!

Panty: Bring it on!

Stocking: We're ready to fight!

Castform and Swirlix: Right!

Ryuko: Prepare for some ass-whooping from us!

Guards: (charging)

Bridget: Here they come!

Manaka: Get ready.

Guards: (charging)

Erza: (slashes sword)

Guards: (screaming)

Everyone: Huh?!

Natsu and Charizard: Erza!

Blaziken: Flame Charge!

Guards: (screaming)

Gray and Beartic: And Blaziken!

Together: (lands)

Rias: We're glad you're here!

Magcargo: Yeah!

Ryuko: That's Erza and Blaziken?

Senketsu: Impressive.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: What are you doing here?

Natsu: We were coming to rescue you.

Charizard: Yeah!

Houka: Are you alright?

Blaziken: Yes, we're fine. Now, you need to leave this place.

Everyone: Leave?!

Natsu: We're not leaving unless we save Happy and Blaze!

Goku: Yeah!

Luffy: We'll keep going this way!

Bo-bobo: Right!

Croconaw: Let's go!

Bloom: Wait!

Mario: (sighs) Never listen...

Flareon: Right... We'll catch you guys later.

Haru: Bye!

Natsu's team goes to search for Happy and Blaze.

Luchia: Is Natsu and Charizard always act like this?

Lucy and Gardevoir: Sadly, yes.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: We'll be responsible for returning Happy, Blaze, Natsu, Charizard, and the others home.

Blaziken: All of you need to leave this tower.

Lucy: No way!

Gardevoir: We're a team!

Gray: We never leave each other's side!

Beartic: Right!

Ryuko: We came all the way here to save you!

Squid Girl: And you want us to leave?!

Luchia: We're not leaving without you!

Wakasa: Right...

Erza: (crying)

Everyone: Huh?!

Ryuko: Why are you crying?

Filia: Do you have some connection with this tower?

Erza: Yes. I'll tell you everything about my past.

Houka: Your past?

Clemont: Hm...

Blaziken: Let's start the very beginning.

Everyone: Okay.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: You see, a cult was responsible for creating the R-System.

Ryuko: A cult?

Blaziken: Yes. We, along with others, were used as slaves to build this tower and were constantly held prisoners.

Luchia: You were slaves?

Erza: Right. In the midst of all this chaos, we managed to make friends with fellow slaves, one of them being Jellal.

Wakasa: I see...

Blaziken: We recall that we were being held in a cell after receiving punishment for plotting the escape plan.

Erza: Though we were kept in chains and guarded, Jellal fought his way through our guards and came to rescue us.

Blaziken: However, one of the punishments Erza received was the maiming of her right eye, rendering it useless for her sight.

Ryuko: Wait, your right eye is artificial?

Erza: Yes. Jellal carried me from our cell, stating that they should no longer consort to being treated as slaves and that they should fight back.

Rias: Fight back?

Magcargo: Interesting.

Blaziken: As we were escaping though, Magic troops appeared and halted us.

Erza: The guards then took us back to our cell, where everyone was glad to see us, but sad as they knew that Jellal had been taken in our place.

Sun: How horrible...

Blaziken: We then remember Jellal's words about fighting back against their captors and attacks the guards, starting a revolt.

Manaka: Cool~!

Ryuko and Houka: Not cool!

Erza: Well, while Jellal was being held and tortured, he turned into a completely different person, one who can only be described as "evil".

Everyone: Evil?!


	35. Episode 35: Erza and Blaziken's Past

Episode 35: Erza and Blaziken's Past

Erza: Everyone in the Tower had risen to fight for their freedom, while Jellal Fernandes was being tortured.

Blaziken: He withstood the torture, and when the guards left,...

Ultear: (child) (as Zeref) (chuckling)

Jellal: (panting)

Meowstic: I can't believe you were able to withstood the torture.

Jellal: (panting)

Ultear: Maybe this could help.

Erza: She possessed him, first with words of hatred and then with an unknown spell which introduced hate to Jellal's spirit.

Meowstic: Zeref isn't dead, but had actually been there all the time, with no one being able to sense "him".

Ultear: We wanted you to give into your hate, because Zeref's spirit would become stronger because of your hate.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: In the meantime, the prisoners were contemplating on entering the place where Jellal was kept prisoner. Suddenly, the Magic Troops attacked, and everyone began to flee for their lives. We pleaded to everyone to fight and save Jellal, but no one would.

Sun: No one wanted to save Jellal.

Blaziken: That's correct. At that point, we were targeted by the Troops, but Rob stepped in and shielded her with his body.

Squid Girl: Who's Rob?!

Erza: Rob was a Fairy Tail Mage who was kidnapped and enslaved in the Tower of Heaven. He was also a close friend of Makarov, Donphan, me, and Blaziken. He died protecting us during the slave rebellion that occurred in order to save Jellal Fernandes.

Gray: Oh, yeah! I think Makarov and Donphan mention him.

Beartic: Yeah!

Blaziken: Rob was a lean old man with pale skin. He had long white hair which went midway down his back. Two strands of hair stood up from the rest and pointed outwards. His eyebrows were nearly as long as the hair on his head, reaching down past his chin. He had a thick gray beard which extended down to his chest. He wore a pair of beige shorts with no shirt, so his black Fairy Tail mark located on his lower back is visible. Rob was once a member of Fairy Tail (in a team with Makarov, Goldmine, Bob, Porlyusica and Yajima), and he greatly believed in freedom that lay within oneself. When he sacrificed himself to save Erza, he elicited her true Magic potential, thus being responsible for her power's growth. As he hails from Fairy Tail, he values friendship and does not mind dying for his friends' sake.

Erza: Using the last of his Magic and life, he blasted away the troops with his Fire Magic and continued to protect us.

Luchia: So, he also use Fire Magic like Natsu.

Squid Girl: Cool!

Blaziken: By doing so, he succumbed to death.

Manaka: I see...

Houka: Interesting. Please, go on.

Erza: We recalled moments of her life when Rob taught me that Magic comes from one's heart.

Blaziken: Erza expressed her wish to become a witch in the future, so she can fly free in the sky, promising Rob that she would let him fly with her as well.

Erza: Just moments before his death, Rob said that I will be able to fulfill my wish.

Blaziken: Facing the loss of her loved one, Erza summoned from within all her Magic Power, and made every object in the area attack the guards.

Ryuko: That's totally bad-ass!

Erza: Well, They were obliterated and we entered Jellal's room. However, we were too late.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Blaziken: Ultear had gained complete control of Jellal's heart. All the prisoners were on the ships, waiting for me, Erza, and Jellal to leave. Jellal, however, refused to leave, saying that in this world where there is no freedom and that the only way to get it is by bringing Zeref back to life.

Panty: I think he was talking crazy.

Erza: He was. Jellal killed the two guards who tortured him, even though we pleaded him not to. He wanted us to complete the R-System together with him and when we refused, he blasted us away, and told us to leave with our "freedom", but not to tell anyone and not to approach the tower, or else he will kill everyone.

Blaziken: He said that he will keep the prisoners there to help him build the tower, which he believed to be the way to heaven. We then woke up in a beach, powerlessly crying.

Erza: And that's it.

Stocking: That was so sad!

Swirlix: Yeah!

Filia: I feel so bad for you...

Samson: Me, too.

Ryuko: Yeah...

Erza: Please, don't. Me and Blaziken will fight for Jellal.

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Shouko: Looks like they're finally agreeing.

Ayaka: Right... When should we fire Etherion?

Ultear: Soon... (chuckling evilly)

Member: I fear that after firing Etherion, this Council will cease to exist.

Meowstic: I see... It'll be a very risky move.

Shouko: But, we have to.

Ayaka: Right...

_Erza and Blaziken... _

Erza: Actually, we have saw some of Zeref's creations before, like Lullaby and Deliora.

Lucy: Oh, yeah!

Gardevoir: Now I know!

Gray: Lullaby and Deliora were Zeref's creations?!

Blaziken: Correct. And if Zeref was to resurrected, it'll only bring suffering.

Wakasa: You're right.

Hippo: We can't let that happen!

Ryuko: Right!

Zoroark: We need to stop him!

Akame and Ibaraki: Before Zeref will reappear and cause pain and suffering for everyone!

Parasoul: Right. Erza and Blaziken, you ready?

Erza and Blaziken: Yes.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryuko: Anyway, why someone would be willing to revive someone so evil?

Zoroark: Yeah...

Panty: No clue, Ryuko!

Castform: Most importantly, how did Jellal was able to convinced everyone to cooperate with his plan to resurrect Zeref?

Swirlix: Good question.

Parasoul: Even I don't know the reason.

Houka: Hm...

Sara: This is a tough one.

Sapphie: Yeah...

Erza: I think he must have indoctrinated them.

Clemont: Indoctrinated them?

Ryuko: What do you mean?

Blaziken: We mean that they must be hypnotize by him.

Houka: I see...

Abbey: Well, maybe that's the reason.

Sub-Zero: I believe so.

Elsa: Right...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Sho: That's not the truth.

Everyone: Huh?!

Erza: Sho!

Sho: Jellal had told me his side of the story, including the part when you and Torchic blew up our escape ships and left us there.

Simon: That's not the truth, Sho.

Blaziken: Simon!

Simon: I missed my attack on Gray and Beartic at Arkane Resort on purpose.

Sho: Why?!

Simon: Because I knew all along that Jellal was lying and that Erza and Blaziken's story was the truth.

Sho: Wait, which story should I believe in?!

Erza: It's alright, Sho.

Blaziken: Everything will be okay. Right?

Sho: Right... I'm sorry for not having been there for them.

Erza: We forgive you...

Blaziken: Right.

Sho: Thank goodness.

Everyone: (chuckling)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Simon: Now, I'll allow you and the others to follow us in order to gather up strong Mages to fight Jellal.

Everyone: Right!

Ryuko: Let's go!

Squid Girl: Okay!

Bridget: Wait!

Hippo: Wait for us!

_Natsu... _

Natsu: Woah!

Bloom: This room is full of cat-related stuff!

Kimiko: That's creepy!

Rei: Yeah!

Mario: Hm... I think I know what item is perfect for this situation!

Bo-bobo: You do?!

Flareon: Yeah! (takes out the Power Block)

Don Patch: What's that?!

Mario: This is the Power Block. It contains all types of items inside. (looks through the block)

Jelly: That's alot of stuff!

Goodra: Yeah! So much stuff...

Flareon: Yeah... It's alot... But, we need to have all this stuff for every situation...

Mario: Right. Ah-ha! There it is!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bloom: A bell?

Flareon: Not an ordinary bell. This bell contains the cat suit.

Kimiko: Cat suit?

Mario: Let me demonstrate. (transforms into Cat Mario) Meow!

Cat Mario is a form of Mario introduced in Super Mario 3D World which he can transform into by using the Super Bell item. This suit is not limited to Mario, and can also be used by Luigi, Toad, Princess Peach, Rosalina and Bowser. Mario's suit is yellow, while Luigi's is green, Peach's is pink, and Toad's is blue, which match their colors (Luigi's suit, however, has rounded ears, a spotted body, and dark green ears and tail tip, making him resemble either a leopard, a jaguar, or a cheetah). Rosalina's is black, and resembles a tuxedo cat, while Bowser uses the Super Bell to become Meowser, the final boss of the game. In Mario Kart 8, Cat Peach appears as a playable character of her own in the first DLC add-on pack for the game. The Cat Suit makes it's debut in the Wii U game Super Mario 3D World. The ability is gained upon collecting a Super Bell. In this form, the player can climb up walls for a brief period of time as well as climb up the Goal Pole. The player also has the ability to pounce on enemies from midair to scratch them with their claws. Cat Mario can also scratch enemies from close up on the ground as well as slide into them. When running across ground, Cat Mario clings to the ground and runs at a crouching height. He also has the ability to spin Cat Wheels, similar to Tanooki Mario in Super Mario 3D Land. Cat Mario can also break into a sprint significantly sooner than with any other power-up. The form is similar to Tanooki Mario and Flying Squirrel Mario as they are all based on animals and can be used to reach higher places. When Bowser becomes Meowser, he has white and orange fur with brown stripes, similarly to a tiger, a ringed tail, cat ears instead of horns, whiskers, and his nose is black. Also, his hair is colored red, white and brown, and his shell appears to become more blueish. Like Cat Goombas and Cat Bullet Bills, his form is similar to a transformation than an actual suit. Obtaining a Lucky Bell lets Mario turn into another form of Cat Mario known as Lucky Cat Mario, which lets him turn into Golden Statue Mario, similar to Statue Mario from Super Mario 3D Land. Its appearance is similar to that of a maneki-neko.

Natsu and Charizard: (laughing) You look so ridiculous!

Mario: Yes, yes, I know it's ridiculous! But, this is what I look like when I'm in this form!

Flareon: We have more bells for everyone! Catch!

Everyone: (catches bell) Huh?! Meow!

Everyone was now half-cat.

Kimiko: (half-cat) Is this my half-cat form?!

Bloom: (half-cat) Incredible!

Goku: (half-cat) Cool!

Luffy: (half-cat) Yeah!

Bo-bobo: (half-cat) Natsu, you're half-cat, too!

Natsu: (half-cat) What?! Impossible!

Don Patch: (half-cat) (laughing)

Jelly: (half-cat) Now, you look ridiculous!

Natsu: (growling)

Rei: (half-cat) Stop fooling around. Let's look for Happy and Blaze.

Hikaru: (half-cat) Right!

Everyone starts looking for Happy and Blaze.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Cool helmet! I'll just put it on! (puts cat helmet on) Look at me! I'm a cat now!

Hikaru: (laughing)

Luffy: That's hilarious!

Mai: (half-cat) Natsu, there's no time for goofing around!

Stella: (half-cat) Take off that cat helmet and start searching!

Natsu: Okay! Huh?!

Haru: (half-cat) Something wrong?!

Natsu: I can't take it off!

Everyone: Wha?!

Bloom: You can't take it off?!

Natsu: Yes! Help me!

Charizard: Hold still! (pulls helmet)

Natsu: STOP! STOP! STOP! IT HURTS!

Charizard: Sorry!

Hikaru: It's really stuck!

Natsu: No~!

Wally: Lookie here!

Everyone: Huh?! You!

Jigen: (chuckling) Now, we got you cornered. No place to hide.

Everyone: (growling)


	36. The Start of the Heaven's Games

Episode 36: The Start of the Heaven's Games

Wally: Now, there's no escape.

Jigen: You better surrender or we'll shoot you dead.

Goku: No way!

Luffy: We never surrender to anyone!

Haru: Yeah!

Bo-bobo: We'll fight instead!

Don Patch and Jelly: Right!

Wally: Alright, I guess we have no choice but to shoot you.

Bloom: (growling)

Milliana: No~! (pushes Wally and Jigen) Don't hurt the kitty-cats!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Jigen: What the hell are you doing?!

Blair: We're protecting the kitty-cats!

Eris: You're not allowed to bully them!

Wally: What?! Are you that dumb?!

Jigen: They're not cats! They're pretending to be cats!

Kit: They're half-cat. That counts.

Wally: It doesn't!

Gumball and Tom: It does!

Jigen: You're not even listening to us!

Meowth: We don't care! They're cats and that's that!

Lotte: Yeah!

Together: Jeez...

Goku: They're arguing over this?

Kid: This is hilarious!

Luffy: I agree!

Hikaru: (sighs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Wally: No funny business! We'll just attack you!

Jigen: Right!

Milliana: Please, stop!

Meowth: Don't hurt them!

Wally: Shut up!

Goku: Now's our chance! (charging) (punches)

Jigen: Ow!

Kid: (charging) (chuckling) It's time for the Kid Scratch!

Wally: That stings!

Rei: Mars Power, Make-up! (transforms into Sailor Mars) Akuryo Taisan!

Jigen: (dodges)

Hikaru: (transforms) (slashes sword)

Wally: (dodges)

Bo-bobo: Fist of the Nosehair: Kitty-cat Attack!

Don Patch and Jelly: With triple the pain!

Wally and Jigen: (screaming)

Milliana: That's it! Binding Magic!

Everyone: Huh?!

Kid: We're trapped!

Luffy: No way!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: We can't move!

Charizard: I know! Flamethrower! Huh?!

Flareon: It didn't work!

Milliana: You see, only I can release you.

Blair: That's right. You'll be stuck there for a long time.

Happy: No~! Let them go!

Blaze: Yeah! They're our friends!

Milliana: Well,... Well,...

Meowth: We...

Wally: Come on, catch them!

Milliana: No! I'm not hurting them!

Meowth: Yeah!

Wally and Jigen: Don't attack us!

Bloom: (whispering) Now what?

Rei: (whispering) No clue.

Stella: (whispering) Think of something.

Natsu: (whispering) I know. (talking) Secret Move, Kitty in Distress!

Jelly: What kind of attack is that?!

Happy and Blaze: (sighs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Blake: (jumps through window) Hmph. This must be the place.

Blake Belladonna is one of the main characters and the third character introduced in RWBY. Her weapon of choice is a Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe (VBCS)[1] dubbed Gambol Shroud. She, along with Adam Taurus, first appeared in the "Black" Trailer on March 22nd, 2013, during the PAX East 2013 event, where they both infiltrated a train and confronted Atlesian Knight-130s. Blake is a young girl of light olive complexion, similar to Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee. She has long, wavy black hair, and her eyes are amber, complemented by light-purple eye shadow flaring backwards. Her eyes are slightly tilted upwards at the ends, giving her a somewhat catlike appearance. Blake wears a black ribbon tied in the form of a bow which she almost never takes off, even when she goes to sleep. The bow is a cover for her Faunus heritage, a pair of black cat ears. She wears black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. On the outside of her stockings, there are white symbols that are most likely belladonna flowers. She wears black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm. Blake wears a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white, sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that may be connected to her shirt, although it is partly obscured by the vest. Her shorts have a zipper on the front of each leg, but it is unknown if these zippers serve a purpose or are simply decorative. She also wears a detached scarf-like collar around her neck. Blake's sleepwear appears to be a black yukata, with gray and white as a secondary color setup. During the events of "A Minor Hiccup" and "Painting the Town...," Blake wears a white v-neck zip-up shirt that is black along the bottom and has mid-length sleeves. Her belladonna flower emblem is printed in off-white on the left side of the shirt. She wears black pants that have a vertical gray stripe on the outer side of each leg, and she wears a black belt with them. Attached to the inner side of the belt is a black, somewhat curved, banner-like piece of fabric that hangs from the back and extends forward to her hips. On the underside of this is a thinner, longer, similarly-shaped purple piece of fabric. Her black high-heel boots come halfway up her calves and have a pair of belted straps across them. She still wears her black ribbons on her arms and her black bow over her cat ears. This outfit was codenamed "Intruder."[2] Blake is described as being "mellow" by her voice actress, Arryn Zech. She displays a cool, reserved, and serious personality most of the time, but doesn't lack a humorous side. Blake is a righteous person who has respect for other people's lives. Regardless of whether they are Faunus or not, she treats everyone equally and strongly despises those who judge and discriminate based on racial prejudice. Blake is also an open person and is not afraid to speak her mind, going so far as to indirectly insult the Schnee Dust Company in front of its heiress. Blake is shown to be an introvert, as she prefers to be alone rather than socialize. Even in a group, Blake usually stays to the shadows, excluding herself from conversations. She tends to show no interest in the discussions at hand, especially when she is engrossed in her books. She is extremely fond of books, as she brings a large collection of books with her to Beacon and reads them frequently. However, as the series continues, she is shown to be more facetious and friendly. She displays a dry wit, stating the obvious or pointing out details in a sarcastic manner, at the expense of other people. Blake appears most conversant when discussing the history and plight of her people. Due to her strongly held beliefs, she can also lose her temper if provoked, causing her to speak her mind in the heat of the moment. Blake may have also been mistreated when she was younger, due to her being a Faunus. This is suggested by her response to Weiss' comments on Faunus, accidentally letting slip "we were just tired of being pushed around." Her beliefs are also seen when she tells Ozpin that she doesn't want to be seen for what she is, but for who she is. Blake seems concerned about people learning she is a Faunus, attempting to hide her Faunus traits and running away when she accidentally lets the truth slip out. However, she still insists on defending the Faunus whenever someone mistreats or speaks ill of them, regardless of them being a member of the White Fang or not. As of the events depicted at the end of Volume 2, only Roman Torchwick, Ozpin, Bartholomew Oobleck, Sun Wukong, Neptune Vasilias, Penny, and the members of Team RWBY and Team JNPR are known to be aware of her Faunus heritage. However, despite having no hate for Humans, she wonders how she can undo so many years of hate and pain, which is one of her worries of being a Faunus as well. Despite her being a former White Fang member, Blake strongly disagrees with the level of violence and hatred they have exhibited towards humans, seeing the group as heavily misguided. Due to her Faunus heritage, she is a realistic person who has seen how the real world works, which also contributes to her stance as a skeptic on the possibility of attaining a righteous world. As such, the White Fang has become one of her main concerns, knowing that they are planning something with their enemies, and even went as far to propose to her team that they do something to stop them, all of which agree to help her, leaving her relieved. Even though she is the quieter of her team, Blake is seen to only do stuff with her team and has a great amount of trust in them, confiding with them several secrets, such as her past, that being her previous affiliation with the White Fang, as the same goes to Sun, who is the only other character to know of this. Blake also seems to be easily stressed and/or extremely driven, as seen in "Extracurricular," where she has had trouble sleeping (to the point of dozing off watching sparring matches), being sucked into her notebook (which she stares at even while walking), and overall being cranky at everyone (rejecting Sun and Team RWBY's proposal for her to go the dance to relax). After being confronted by Yang, Blake took up the offer on going to the dance, and appeared the next day dressed, already having been relieved of such stress. Blake's Cat-Faunus features also seems to give her other aspects of a cat, such as climbing up to Ruby's bed to stay away from Ruby and Yang's pet dog, Zwei, showing a possible dislike of dogs. Another instance seems to be when she was easily distracted by, and instinctively decided to follow a laser pointer light to a waiting Yang in "Burning the Candle," and a love of tuna in "Black and White." Because of her Semblance, Blake adds that it leaves a copy of herself, which reflects on how she always runs from everything, like when she told her team she was a Faunus, and after her oldest partner became a monster. She describes her Semblance as also leaving a shadow of herself, something that takes the hit instead of herself. Blake's most remarkable quality is her Semblance, which allows her to create Shadow-clones.[3] These clones can be used by Blake to either distract, shield, or hide herself from the enemy for a brief amount of time, which is demonstrated during her fight with the AK-130 Androids and Roman Torchwick. Blake uses this skill again frequently in "Black and White," where she used it to her advantage in her fight with Roman, but he was able to easily deflect most of Blake's attacks regardless. It is unknown exactly how long a shadow copy can appear for or how far away from Blake they can exist. So far they have only appeared in Blake's immediate area, normally right next to her. Blake also slightly used it against Pyrrha, during a food fight between both their respective teams. Blake also shows above-average agility, speed, and endurance, as shown when fighting multiple enemies, yet maintaining motion and energy without fatigue. She also exhibits a high level of skill when handling Gambol Shroud. She can slash away at opponents with startling speed and deflect incoming machine gun fire using just her blade. There are three forms to Gambol Shroud. When sheathed, her weapon is able to slice opponents in two with its cleaver-like cover. However, when unsheathed, it becomes even deadlier, and Blake is able to use both the blade and sheath in tandem against her opponents. Blake is also capable of jumping large distances, leaping from building to building, and even on moving cars, as seen in "Painting the Town." She is also adept in using Gambol Shroud as a conduit for her aura. Creating shockwave like attacks of varying intensities in conjunction with her swings, these attacks have been shown to be extremely effective and versatile as Blake has used them against against Grimm, missiles, AK-130's and human opponents respectively. Given that Adam demonstrates a red variant of this attack in the "Black" Trailer it is possible she learnt this technique from him. She also appears to be able to freely and quickly change the way she grips them. She can then fold the blade into a gun-blade which is attached to an extending ribbon, similar to the Japanese kusarigama or sickle-and-chain. Her technique with this form of Gambol Shroud is similar to Ruby's with Crescent Rose: she uses the recoil from the gun attached to her blade to increase the speed of her attacks, and can slice multiple enemies with Gambol Shroud from the ground or in the air through a whirling attack. Additionally, she uses the momentum of the weapon on the ribbon as an anchor to maneuver herself in midair, and can grapple other opponents or objects from medium range to bring them into melee distance. She is quite accurate as well, as she was able to kill an Ursa with one strike during her meeting with Yang in the Emerald Forest. Though she is very talented at using Gambol Shroud offensively, it requires a lot of concentration, lowering her defensive capability and making her more susceptible to attacks overall. Blake used her ribbon again in "Painting the Town..." to spin Yang around, which was used as a plan from Ruby in order to distract and defeat Roman. Because the sword portion of Gambol Shroud folds into a sickle, the end of the blade is double-edged, and she can use this double edge when it is in its sword form. This is seen in "Black and White" when she attempts to interrogate Roman by placing the back of the blade to his throat while pointing her gun toward the White Fang members to keep them at bay. Being a Faunus, Blake may possess the ability of night vision, granting her the ability to see proficiently well in the dark, as was proven true after shooting out the power during the White Fang Faction Meeting, using the dark as a means to escape from Roman and the White Fang along with Sun. In "No Brakes," Blake utilizes Dust giving additional abilities to her clones, a Fire Clone was used as an explosive, an Earth Clone creates a stone statue of Blake, and an Ice Clone trapped Roman's weapon inside it so Blake could unleash a final attack.

Wally: And who the hell are you?!

Blake: I'm Blake Belladonna. I came here by the Magic Council to investigate this tower.

Jigen: The Magic Council sent you?

Blake: Correct.

Wally: Well, maybe we should kill you. (shoots)

Blake: (dodges) Sorry, but I'm not alone.

Ichigo: (as Mew Mew Strawberry) Ribbon Strawberry Check!

Ichigo Momomiya is a character from the manga and anime series Tokyo Mew Mew, and the main protagonist and heroine of the story. She is the first of the Mew Mews to be introduced and her D.N.A is merged with an Iriomote WildCat. Ichigo is sweet, and ready for anything. Sometimes she will go crazy if she is mad or excited. She is head-over-heels in love with Masaya. Ichigo cares very much about her friends, and cannot bear to see someone hurt. However, she's also got a very bold nature and is very friendly. She's also very hard working, and very brave (the only thing that scares her is ghosts). She's a very good leader of Tokyo Mew Mew. Her hobbies are buying clothes, and spending time with Masaya Aoyama. Her favourite food is pastry with maple syrup, popcorn, pizza, pancakes, and fried tuna fish. She dislikes carrots. She is hyper and a happy, cheery person. Her friends Moe and Miwa support her relationship with Masaya. She acts quite preppy in Mew Mew Power. Ichigo has cherry red hair. She normally has it in pigtails tied up in red ribbons. She wears a red ribbon with a bell on it around her neck (given to her by Masaya Aoyama), and is usually found wearing her school uniform. When not, she is often seen wearing a yellow shirt and red shorts. She wears a red dress with a white, heart-shaped apron and pink and white ribbons. She also wears pink socks and laces with black shoes. Instead of pigtails, Ichigo's hair is clipped with a lace headband and let down. When Ichigo is transformed, her hair and eyes turn bubblegum pink and she grows black cat ears and a tail. Her tail has a dark pink ribbon tied around it with a bell. Her hair is let down and is slightly curlier. She wears a short light pink dress with matching arm garters and a leg garter on her right thigh, along with a choker around her neck. Her gloves are dark pink that reaches to her wrists. Her boots are dark pink with black laces and reaches to her knees. She has dark pink lace lining the top of her dress and the top and bottom of her arm garters, leg garter, and her choker. Her choker also has her Mew Pendant dangling from it. Her Mew Mark is a pink version of the imprint on her Mew Pendant on the inside of her right thigh. Ichigo is the leader of the Mew Mews. Ryou Shirogane, a wealthy, 15-year-old boy, gave Ichigo her Mew Pendant so she could transform into Mew Ichigo. Later on in Tokyo Mew Mew, Ichigo meets a grey cat called Alto, who was actually Ryou as a cat, who first finds Ichigo's lost choker. Her D.N.A is infused with the Iriomote Wildcat. Her transformation phrase is "Mew Mew Strawberry... Metamorphose!", and she transforms into Mew Ichigo. At first, Ichigo constantly frets that Masaya would not return her feelings due to her powers, but he didn't mind. She first transforms when Ryou pushes her out of a tree. Ichigo's powers are love-based and emotion-fueled. She transforms partially (cat ears and tail appearing) when she is excited or embarrassed. If she is very excited or embarrassed she turns into a small black cat. She needs to kiss some animal or human to transform back. Ichigo can return the chimera animas back to normal. With the D.N.A of an Iriomote Wildcat, Ichigo is granted certain cat-like abilities. One is being able to land easily after falling from a great distance. Another is being able to predict the weather. Ichigo's transformation, as expected, is the most elaborate sequence out of the five team members. It begins with her Mew Pendant glowing with a burst of rainbow light. The next scene shows Ichigo in a curled up position, surrounded by the power of the Mew pendant with her DNA morphing in the background. She then throws her arms upward and twirls around in a burst of sparkles and her Mew uniform appears on her body in a swirl of pink energy. Her tail pops out and her gloves dissolve onto her hands. Finally, her ears sprout from her head and she concludes the transformation by gracefully lifting her leg and sending a stream of sparkles from her hand, which spirals around and dissolves into the Mew Pendant. She then strikes her signature pose. Mew Ichigo's weapons are the Mew Aqua Rod and the StrawBell Bell. It is first seen in chapter 1 of the manga and episode 1 of the anime. In episode 15 of the anime, Ichigo's weapon gets joined up with the Mew Berry Rod to make an Upgraded Version of the StrawBell Bell. In chapter 8 of the manga, the weapon is given the ultimate upgrade and named StrawBell Bell Version Up, because the Mew Mew's weapons join up with hers, excluding the Mew Berry Rod. Her attacks are "Ribbon Strawberry Check!" and "Ribbon Strawberry Surprise". The first attack consists of Mew Ichigo aligning the heart-shaped jewels on both her glove and Bell and rising into the air, surrounded by multicolored sparks. She then blasts enemies with a rainbow colored energy blast from the StrawBell Bell. Ribbon Strawberry Surprise, on the other hand, is more powerful version of it. Another attack is "Ribbon Aqua Drops", in which she summons the power of the Mew Aqua Rod and in a swirl of light, she rises in the air and spreads blue, bubbly energy across the surface of the Earth. She has a joint attack with Berry named "Ribbon Doubleberry Check". Mew Ichigo's weapon name in Mew Mew Power simplified to "Strawberry Bell", and her attack is "Strawberry Bell, Full Power!" When the wings are attached, the weapon is given the name Rose Bell and the attack is called, "Rose Bell, Full Power!". Her third weapon is called the Strawberry Scepter. Her Mew/Blue Aqua attack, is named "Strawberry Sceptre! Blue Aqua Drops!".

Milliana: Meow! That hurts...!

Taokaka: (chuckling)

Taokaka is a respected warrior of the Kaka clan, who is attempting to apprehend Ragna the Bloodedge and use the bounty to secure a new home-land for the Kaka, and is a playable character in BlazBlue series. Taokaka is the personification of innocence in the BlazBlue world. She is a happy-go-lucky catgirl who only wishes the best for her friends and family. Her only desire is to protect those she holds dear to her heart, or who offer her food (in her mind anyone who offers her food is a good person). Unfortunately, she is also the least intelligent character in BlazBlue. Like most cats, Taokaka's daily routine consists of eating and sleeping, and she can, and often will, forget anything she does or is told to do within three steps or seconds. Of course, it goes without saying that she is not totally dumb. Taokaka often gives nicknames to those she meets so she can try to easily remember them later. She does actually know who they are, but prefers the nickname routine. Of course, much of her simple-minded traits can be compared to how a cat's mindset actually works, especially when it comes to how fascinated by things she can be (such as a pair of breasts) or how her mind tends to seemingly drift away from more serious things. Taokaka is a rather unique take on the catgirl archetype with brown skin and long blond hair tied up into two braids and a black cat tail with a faded white tip. She seems to spend her entire time wearing a beige-colored hoodie with a cat hood and long cat-themed sleeves that cover her arms. She wears a pair of unusually-designed high-heel boots with the same cat theme but appear to be more fit for a creature with high ankles. According to concept art, Taokaka typically dresses skimpy underneath the hoodie, wearing only red panties with red straps. Taokaka's actual face has been the subject of interest by both the characters and audience alike; her hood has been stated to conceal her facial features and she never removes it. All that can be seen are a pair of red beady eyes and an ever constant toothy grin that tends to emulate emotions when conveying facial expressions. When co-creator Daisuke Ishiwatari was questioned about Taokaka's true appearance in an interview, he responded that he wanted to leave it to the players' imaginations. However, he does confirm that her shadowed visage is not her true face. When she was a child, she looks exactly the same when she grows up except she was barefoot. In Alter Memory during the hot spring scene in Episode 5, she wears a yellow wraps on her top and another wraps on her bottom that resembles cycling shorts and is the first time to see her without the hoodie but maintains her facial features and wears paw-like gloves. Unlike most characters, Taokaka does not have much in the way of abilities compared to the rest of the cast, although she is still able to utilize seithr according to Kokonoe and Litchi. She relies on her inborn instincts as opposed to a trained fighting style, and she naturally uses seithr, even without a formal education as to how. Her hands and feet also have large retractable metal claws. What's more, these claws seem to change slightly depending on what attack she wants to do at the time; even though they seem to default as curved, knife-sized flat metal blades, they can also appear as serrated saws, "can-opener" style hooks, or even more ornate blades that resemble arrowheads. What she lacks in strength and durability, she makes up for in agility and speed and extreme mobility, wailing on her opponents and catching them off guard with lightning fast, unpredictable maneuvers and techniques. Tao is so fast that she can sometimes create an afterimage of herself when she attacks. Yet as Tao doesn't appear that the bounty wanted someone named Rawgna instead.) In Chronophantasma, Taokaka displays an unusually keen sixth sense. She was able to sense the Imperator despite Rachel, a powerful being capable of using magic, not even noticing the Imperator's presence.

Milliana: I gotta let them go.

Everyone: All right!

Wally: What are you doing?!

Meowth: They were in distress!

Jigen: They trick you!

Dejiko: Now's our chance!

Di Gi Charat (Japanese: デ・ジ・キャラット Hepburn: De Ji Kyaratto?), also known as Dejiko or Digiko, is the main character of the manga and anime of the same name created by Koge-Donbo. Dejiko is a princess of a planet that is also called Di Gi Charat, she is also depicted as a catgirl which is highlighted by her ending each sentence with the cat sound 'nyo'. Dejiko can be violent at times and will resort to using her special ability, eye-beams, to inflict damage on others. She is close friends with her sidekick Puchiko who has a contrasting personality to that of Dejiko's. Dejiko is the company mascot of Gamers, a retail chain of Broccoli, the production company for Di Gi Charat. Dejiko has appeared in each of the Di Gi Charat anime series. In the prequel, Panyo Panyo Di Gi Charat she comes to Earth with hopes of becoming an idol singer. She has green eyes and green hair and her maid-like uniform consists of a white and navy blue dress with big cat bells tied to her hair with navy blue ribbons. On the very top of her head are her cat ears, which are white with pink inside and have a set of large, non-functional lime-coloured cat eyes. She always wears white gloves and boots (with the exception of her sleeping outfit) and she has a white tail. She is consistently seen in this costume in her various series with the exception of Panyo Panyo Di Gi Charat where she wears a different costume in her super deformed character design in that series.

Natsuki: Right!

Natsuki is a 17-year-old half-human/half-nekomata. She is the daughter of a human father and a nekomata mother. Natsuki is very sweet and kind to everyone and always eager to help protect the weak and uphold the law. Her personality is very feline; she will eat cat food, grooms herself like a cat, play with string and other moving objects (including Sakura's tails), and her favorite drink is catnip-milk, which has an alcoholic affect on her. Batanen hired her to join Police Company when he saw her ability to create electrical shocks being put to good use, while she was inadvertently taken hostage by a criminal he was chasing, then proceeded to fry him to a crisp. However, this is also her major problem, since Natsuki is so young, she still has trouble controlling her powers and has been known to spark at random when frightened, frying everything within several meters of her. She is also a dangerously bad shot with a gun and has shot her allies at least twice by accident, thus she only uses a short dagger as her melee weapon of choice. When angry or scared, her tail temporarily splits in two. She prides herself on owning an orihalcon blade, and is in control of two "parasites", which is unusual for the setting; even having one is considered to be powerful. As of volume nine, it has been revealed that she is the daughter of the Ancient Egyptian goddess Bast.

Everyone: Attack!

Milliana: Huh?!

Wally: (screaming)

Natsu: Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!

Fire Dragon's Wing Attack (火竜の翼撃 Karyū no Yokugeki) is a Fire Dragon Slayer Magic Spell. The user rushes forward against two opponents. While doing so, the user produces a large stream of fire from each of their arms, which, when it comes in contact with the foes, burns them and at the same time sends them flying away behind them due to the blunt force of the produced fire. Such flames take the rough form of a pair of Dragon's wings, thus the name of the attack.[1] This spell can also by employed by first grabbing the targets' heads and then producing the fire to strike them, as shown when Natsu Dragneel used it for the first time.[2] In the anime, this spell is portrayed differently: user first jumps into the air, and then ignites two streams of fire from their hands, subsequently swinging such streams at the opponent and blowing them away, in a similar fashion to Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade.[3]

Blair: They defeated us!

They passed out.

Everyone: We defeat them!

Natsu: Ya! The helmet's out!

Goku: And it lands on Mr. Blocky!

Luffy: Yeah! Hilarious!

Kid: Right! (laughing)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Blake: There's the hostages.

Natsu: Hostages?!

Taokaka: Correct! (slashes cages)

Tsumiki: We're free.

Tsumiki Miniwa (御庭 つみき Miniwa Tsumiki) is the main protagonist of Acchi Kocchi. She is a student at the Nekoge Prefectural High School, along with Io Otonashi, Mayoi Katase, Hime Haruno and Sakaki Inui. Tsumiki somewhat resembles a cat, as her hair itself takes the form of cat ears when she sees something she likes (usually Io). Tsumiki has a long purplish-blue hair that almost reaches her feet, always tied up with a big white band, with a long curly ahoge sticking out on her head. She also has violet eyes, and is petite and dainty in stature. She is mostly seen wearing her school uniform. Tsumiki has the personality of a typical tsundere, as noted by Mayoi. She is slightly cold to others and does not speak much, though she actually cares about her family members and friends a lot. Tsumiki has a gigantic crush on Io, though he never notices it. Tsumiki is often short-tempered towards Mayoi, who constantly teases her about her feelings for Io. When Io gets confused about her advances and makes her feel embarassed, she bites him on the head.

Ai: Finally!

She is 15 years old and is a famous thief of Lost Precious, called Odd Eye (because of her one golden eye). Her tattoo is really a lost precious which allows her to transform to a half wolf. Furumori (Ai's Master) placed it inside her as an experiment on integrating a person and a lost precious. She was taken from her home by Furumori and lied to that her family was dead and she was born a half wolf, but she forgave him before he dies in battle with Ryuji's group. After her story arc, she finds and returns successfully to her parents. She likes Ryuji for saving her from her thieving life and accepting her form and continues to visit him in later episodes.

Nozomi: I can move once more.

A mysterious girl Otome picked up at the train station on the way home. Also one of the main heroines. She arrived at the Stray Cats, not revealing anything about herself but her name. She normally tends to be indifferent and emotionless, but also seems to be airheaded when it comes matters like being nude. She also once quipped that she would like to get into a hot spring bath with Takumi, further displaying her naivete. Initially, she ran away because she thought that she was getting in the way of Fumino and Takumi's relationship, but was eventually convinced to return by Takumi. Later on, she realises she has fallen for Takumi and honestly breaks this revelation to both Fumino and Chise. Initially, she was reluctant to get in the way of the other two heroines, and grappled with these feelings for a short period. Eventually, as a consequence of listening to both Fumino and Chise's advice that she should have been more honest with her feelings, she reveals that the reason why she was ambiguous was that she didn't want to cause conflict and rob somebody else of their happiness. She has a tendency to say "Nya~", much like a cat, complete with mimicry. Her hairstyle also oddly resembles a pair of cat ears. She transfers to Umenomori Gakuen, with some intervention from Chise, and ends up in the same class as Fumino and Takumi. She is a genius originally from Murasame Gakuen, a school/research centre which gathers orphans who show great potential, and educate and develop their underlying potential, but because she was the best she would often be used by the teachers as an example which would cause the students grief. She is good in studies, sports and the piano, and when she was learning how to make a cake from Otome, she did it perfectly on her first try, and was appointed the new pâtissier of Stray Cats. Nozomi, according to Takumi, also scored the highest in a practice exam at school. Additionally, in the anime, she is shown to be able to fix a television as well, despite the fact that she probably has not fixed one before, as well as single handedly winning a sports competition. In the anime, she was something more of an unseen character for the first episode, often just parts of her were shown on screen and was referred to as a large cat to people who got a glimpse of her. However, she wasn't fully seen till the end, when Otome showed her to them.

Chiyuri: Yeah!

Chiyuri Kurashima (倉嶋 千百合, Kurashima Chiyuri) is a childhood friend of Haruyuki Arita and Takumu Mayuzumi. She is currently dating Taku. She is also a Burst Linker in Nega Nebulus. Her Duel Avatar is Lime Bell. Chiyuri has a charismatic and cheery personality around others. She is very caring, especially to Takumu and Haruyuki as she cares for both. With Takumu as a boyfriend, their relationship and his abuse of the Brain Burst program before they were resolved after joining Kuroyukihime and with Haruyuki and his bullying problem with Araya and being together with Kuroyukihime. She is also very forgiving as she was able to forgive Taku and Haru after they told her everything about Brain Burst, the duel between the two of them and their feelings of each other. However, it seems the only way she can forgive them is if they buy her ice cream. Chiyuri has been friends with Takumu and Haruyuki since they were children. The three of them are very close to each other and is still. During the time that they entered middle school, Chiyu decided to start a relationship with Taku. Even with their relationship, the three continued to stay close. Chiyuri has pale pink eyes and brown hair. She wears a pin that is shaped as a cat's face in her hair. She wears the standard school uniform that consists of a white dress shirt, a light blue blazer on top of it and wears a green bow-tie. She also carries a yellow dufflebag around her shoulder. Chiyuri's avatar is based off her real world identity. She wears a pair of cat ears, a pair of gloves and a pair of shoes that is of a cat's paw. She also wears a white dress with a cat's tail. Chiyuri's Duel Avatar is Lime Bell. Lime Bell has a more naturalistic body instead of being comprised of just metal. Her body is the color of lime green. Lime Bell wears a large green hat with a single leaf attached and wears a yellow cape. The rest of her body is covered in light armor. However, her left arm is entirely made of metal which is where she can fire her abilities from and is in the shape of a bell. Lime Bell is later nicknamed Watch Witch (時計の魔女, Tokei no Majo) in the accelerated world[1]. Lime Bell was initially thought to have the ability to heal such as one of the current kings and the another having retired after uninstalling Brain Burst[2]. However, it is later revealed that her special move, Citron Call is not the ability to heal. Lime Bell is also amazingly resilient, capable of smashing objects in a Factory setting without receiving any damage in the bell hits the opponent it is also loud enough to momentarily stuns the opponent.

Neko: Thank you! (hugs Blake) You're a life-saver!

Neko (ネコ, Neko) is a female Strain and also a Silver Clansman. She is extremely attached to Yashiro Isana and is responsible for altering his memories, as well as those of the Ashinaka High School student body.[4] Neko is a short, but slender girl with long, pale pink hair reaching down along her back and down past her knees. Her hair is split near the middle and is quite messy. Her eyes are shown to have Heterochromia iridum, with her right iris being colored blue while her left iris is colored green. Neko's three sizes are B89/W57/H88.[3] She wears two golden bells: one on her left ear as an earringand one being attached to another red collar on her right ankle, and wears a plain red color around her neck. While she prefers to not wear clothing, she eventually obtains a fuzzy, long sleeved, short pale yellow dress, with a large, bright yellow bow covered by a thinner, red bow adorned by bright yellow pom poms. Her boots go along with the colour scheme, and are covered by the same material and bows, save for the very bottom, which are smooth. In the movie, Neko keeps her jewellery, but her outfit changes. She now wears a short, pale pink dress decorated with darker coloured lacing, and a red wrap just below her chest. She has white thigh high socks with some sort of pattern on them, dark pink shoes, and completes the outfit with a fuzzy, pink jacket with white trimmings near where her hands are. She also carries Shiro's red parasol with her. While in her cat form, Neko's fur is colored a light pink. She has a small, hot pink nose. Neko's eyes are completely round and flat with two eyelashes sticking out from both. In addition, her red choker with the golden bell retains its form. She is carefree and playful, having fun when playing games with people or robots. Neko is also quite gluttonous. She is constantly hungry and will whine when she is not being fed. Her taste for food is also very picky,[5] though she appears to favor fish[6][7] and spicy rice crackers.[8][9] But even when given food, she does not mind her manners and makes attempts to ask for more[6] or steal others' food.[7] Neko is also incredibly naive, deliberately plunging a flying helicopter, in which she and two others were passengers of, straight towards the engine of the Himmelreich simply to get to the destination faster.[4] Even while performing such activities, she does not take notice of the actual dangers she is causing and instead interprets her actions as "helpful" and even entertaining in her perspective.[10] Neko has a strong love and affection for Shiro, being the only person that didn't chase her away when they first met, stating that she's Shiro's cat and Shiro is hers. She's also overprotective when it comes to him, and if there is any chance that Shiro will be taken away from her she would protect him at any cost, such as clinging on to him when Kuroh Yatogami was about to kill him or not originally telling Shiro who he was, since she was afraid he would leave. Neko has been seen blushing once when hugging Shiro from behind when he was trying to protect her from Kuroh, and again when he as Adolf K. Weismann asked her to be his first clansman, to which she replied that she would do anything for him. Later, she was shown crying and telling Kuroh that she wants to give Shiro back his parasol, not even wanting to accept that he's dead. Neko is a very childish person, bordering on selfishness. Upon meeting Yashiro, she intentionally implanted memories that led him to believe he was living a life that was never true, claiming that because she found him, Yashiro was rightfully hers. As a result, Neko was reluctant to reveal their first memories of each other, even more so when he asked to remember his life from before then, as she believed he would disappear if he remembered.[4] Neko has a rather immodest side to her personality. She prefers to go about nude as she claims that clothes are too restricting.[5] Allows her to control the senses of all humans around her at will. So to say she brushes across emotions of people and then proceed to paint over their minds with the information/visions/images, she wants them to soak in. [14] Her powers do lose their effects in various types of situations. Such situations include Neko moving out of range from her illusions, thus no longer being the core for them to take effect from,[4] [5] or by breaking it forcefully as the Kings such as Reisi Munakata and Mikoto Suoh can easily break her illusion through sheer force alone.[4][15] She also can not manipulate people whom emotions she can not read or understand [14]

Blake: No problem. Is anyone hurt?

Everyone: No!

Taokaka: That's good!

Natsuki: Yeah!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: (normal) You were so cool!

Goku: (normal) Yeah!

Blake: There's no need for compliments.

Luffy: (normal) Are you sure?!

Blake: Yes.

Natsuki: Maybe we should introduce ourselves.

Dejiko: Right!

They introduce to Natsu's team.

Bloom: (normal) It's really nice to meet you.

Dejiko: You, too!

Haru: (normal) Anyway, why did the Magic Council sent you here?

Blake: To arrest Jellal. That's all.

Kid: (normal) I see!

Tyrogue: Do you need help?!

Natsuki: Well, we need to find Jellal here. Could you show us where he is?!

Charizard: Sure thing!

Stella: (normal) Just follow us!

Everyone: Okay!

Tsumiki: Hm...

They leave the room.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Jellal: (sighs) Milliana, Meowth, Wally, Jigen, and the others are defeated.

Mightyena: How disappointed.

Sieghart: It is, isn't? Now, what's your next plan, Jellal?

Jellal: I know. Vidaldus, please come in.

Vidaldus: You call us, Jellal?!

Vidaldus Taka (ヴィダルダス・タカ Vidarudasu Taka) is a Mage who is a member of Trinity Raven, a group working under Jellal that belongs to the assassin guild called the Death's Head Caucus. Vidaldus is a mildly muscular man of average height distinguished by his extremely long black hair, which reaches down far below his feet, is parted in the middle and has two bangs reaching down below his waist framing his face. He has a large hooked nose and hairy eyebrows pointing upwards in spikes. When first introduced as Jellal's attendant, he donned a simple attire consisting of a sleeved shirt paired with plain armbands, pants, gloves and shoes.[1] After revealing himself as a member of Trinity Raven, Vidaldus switched to his main appearance, which mirrors that of an extreme Metal musician who always seems to be swinging his hair around wildly (otherwise known as Headbanging). His skin is now much paler, and he dons dark makeup around his eyes and on his lips. He's bare-chested, with a tattoo reading "Skeleton" visible on his chest, and he dons shoulder pads and arm guards covered in prominent spikes. His pants were replaced by tights held up by a belt with a skull-shaped buckle, and he dons boots paired with greaves decorated by flames-motifs. In the manga, he also has dark colored fingernails,[2] though they were portrayed as normal in the anime.[3] While initially appearing as calm, collected, rational and rather apprehensive in relation to Jellal's plan, being particularly concerned about its success,[4] Vidaldus later shown off his true personality as he revealed himself as one of the Trinity Raven team: he's extremely fond and proud of his hair,[5] has a tendency to stick his tongue out in a sick fashion while headbanging madly, and he's shown to have a penchant for stereotypical Hard Metal-related topics, such as Hell, something which he's always screaming about.[6] He seems to enjoy thrilling situations even when they pose a danger to his life, as seen with his excitement about Etherion's imminent firing.[7] He is also distinctively lecherous, having turned only Juvia into a Succubus of him so that she could engage Lucy in a cat-fight, beating and stripping her. When Lucy remarked that he was the lowest due to this, he gladly accepted the insult as the best compliment he had ever received.[8] A form of Magic which relies around the instrument's use, Vidaldus is able to distract opponents with his loud blaring music, as well as to take control of them[19]

Jellal: Yes.

Mightyena: Thank you for coming here.

Malamar: What's the scoop? I hope it's very excited.

Malamar is a dark-purple squid-like Pokémon. It has a pair of fins on the bottom of its body that function as its legs. Malamar's main body has six light-yellow spots on the front and back and a light-yellow stripe nearly wrapping around its body above the spots. Its arm-like tendrils have grown scythe-like in appearance. Malamar has a red beak, half closed eyes with black sclera, yellow irises and wavy "hair" made of eight tentacles. It possesses strong hypnotic powers, which it uses to force others to do its bidding. It can lure prey with hypnotic motions before it wraps its tentacles around the prey, then it finishes off with digestive fluids. Malamar and its pre-evolution Inkay are the only known Pokémon that can learn Topsy-Turvy.

Pokedex: Malamar, the Overturning Pokémon, and the evolved form of Inkay. Possessing the strongest hypnotic powers of any Pokémon, Malamar can compel others to do anything it wants them to do.

Sieghart: We need you to go and defeat our intruders.

Ember: That's it?! (scoffs) That's too easy!

Ember McLain is a character and ghost villain from the Nickelodeon animated television series Danny Phantom. Ember McLain is a hard rocking siren-like ghost girl who feeds off the idol worship of teenagers. Her appearance, songs, and character in general portray her as a ghostly embodiment of teenage rebellion and disobedience to authority figures. Ember has long, flaming, teal hair put into a ponytail at the top of her head held back, she has two locks of hair framing her face which look like a sharp-angled "M" and purple lipstick. She can control the teperature of her hair in order to be hot enough to use it as an attack or to be low enought to use hats and even control where if it looks like fire or real hair. Like other ghosts, her eyes are green. Her clothing is attractive and appealing in nature, consisting of a black choker around her neck, a black one-shouldered tank-top exposing her midriff, one long glove that covers most of her right arm, and one black bracelet on her left arm. She also wears a pair of what appear to be leather pants with a silver belt and skull boots. Ember is a seductive hard-rocking ghost teen with disrespect towards any kind of authority figure. She obviously has a great amount of pride in her singing abilities, as she wanted revenge on Dark Danny in "The Ultimate Enemy" for ruining her vocal cords. She also has somewhat of a childish personality (whilst frequently shouting 1970's phrases such as "dipstick"). However, she doesn't seem to be easily offended, as she usually ignores Danny when he drives insults towards her. She shares her hatred of adult authority with Youngblood, and she is distressed when things don't go the way she wants ("Fanning the Flames"). She is not above revenge. In all the episodes she was featured as a villain, she has either tried to hurt Danny and/or anyone who defeated/annoyed her in any sort of way. Ember also could get really low in her schemes when it comes to world conquest, as she has used her music to control people, whether it's only mind control or changing one's emotions. This shows that Ember can be selfish, which is also shown when she wanted all men away because of a fight with her boyfriend Skulker and abandoning Youngblood after burning his ship's sail. Despite being a dangerous enemy, she is not insane or murderous like other ghosts in the series (in fact, she could be considered nothing more than a influential teenager with her own "little" desires to lust). Little is known about her human life. Although judging by her lyrics to her song "Remember" it is theorized that she committed suicide by self cremation which made her somewhat of a tragic villainess, but that is unclear. Her life could have been around the 1970's or 80's because of her use of that time's slang and plans to start a youth revolution in her first appearance (youth revolutions were occurring during the 70's and 80's). As stated before, Ember's mind is filled up with revolutionary thoughts. In every episode she is featured as a villain, her plans are always related to some sort of revolution. This is also evidenced by her hatred against authority, especially adults. She will team up with other ghosts (Youngblood, Kitty, Spectra, etc) and hypnotize a large amount of humans in order to put her rebellious plans in practice. However, even though she always has ideas of this type, in every episode that has her as a main antagonist, she is always extreme, and has desire of ensalving others, which is a contradiction, as she ends up being and authoritarian herself. Being a ghost, Ember has many of the same abilities as other ghostly characters on the show as well as her own special powers. She is an expert electric guitar player. She is an excellent singer, even without her powers. In the episode Fanning the Flames, she uses the guitar as a weapon when she plays a ghostly "love song" to place Danny under a love spell. This in turn makes him fall in love with Samantha Manson, his "platonic" girlfriend. The effect is broken by the end of the episode, but Danny and Sam fall in love on their own terms at the end of the series. She uses her hair as a fire attack as it's shown in "Fanning the Flames" and "Pirate Radio". Ember has the ghosts' inherent weaknesses, such as ecto-ranium, blood blossoms, and anti-ghost weapons. Her main weakness is the lack of chanting. The moment people stop chanting her name, she is rendered powerless, however this was only during her first appearance and she hasn't needed chanting ever since.

I-No: Right. Don't worry. We'll get rid of them.

I-No (イノ, Ino) is a character in the Guilty Gear fighting game series, making her first appearance as a boss of the third game, Guilty Gear XX; unlike bosses in previous games, she is freely playable from the start. She is a servant of That Man. Very little is known about her; in fact, her profile in Guilty Gear XX consists entirely of "UNKNOWN!" repeated several times over. Information given thus far is also somewhat unclear as to the nature and origin of her hat, which resembles a witch's hat and seems to be animate. She also seems to derive pleasure from tormenting other characters, especially Dizzy. I-No has black hair in a bob cut, and has red lips and a mole on her right cheek. I-no wears a red witch hat that has a skull face on it. She wears black leather choker around her neck with a gold ring that is connected to her shoulderless red jacket that she can easily take off and put on. She has a red mini skirt and thigh high heel boots with black panties underneath as seen during some of her attacks. Despite having green eyes in her artworks, her profiles state that her eyes change color "depending on the angle", and are said to be multi-colored. This was not shown in-game until Xrd in which her eyes shift color constantly. I-No is a sadistic and manipulative woman who seems to act without conscience. Thus, she has no qualms about hurting other people (physically or mentally). She is dedicated — or so the audience is led to believe — to That Man's goals and ideals, to the point where she altered reality at least once to make his objectives possible, though it is never entirely made clear what the former are. She is somewhat crude in how she speaks to others, as she is always either cursing, insulting her opponents, or making sexually charged comments, usually using musical references as double entendres. She is shown to have a masochistic side when her opponents attacks her in erotic ways. Arguably one of the hardest characters to use, I-No's gameplay is more advanced, focusing on placing relentless pressure on the opponent while retaining defense. I-No's attacks have a good offensive potential and appear almost instantly. I-No's moveset has rather unique properties; when I-No dashes, unlike other characters, she floats above the ground, as if she was jumping. Thus, she can use her aerial moves without actually being in the air. Sultry Performance is an aerial move that can attack horizontally or diagonally, and can be combined with I-No's hover dash, becoming one of the most damaging aerial moves if charged fully. All of I-No's Overdrives have a very limited range; unless the opponent is at melee distance, the chances of missing are high. Ultimate Fortissimo is hard to pull off; that, combined with the fact that it is an aerial move makes it very likely to miss. However, it is I-No's most damaging attack, and makes an excellent finisher with a zero cast delay. In EX Mode, her unique hover dash has become a command dash, making it harder for the player to access her aerial combos. But she gains the advantage of being able to disrupt opponent's aerial moves with moves like Chemical Love Height. In Gold Mode, she becomes roughly three times as fast, making her even harder to control due to how increased her mobility is. She also possesses regenerating health as well as infinite Tension. This is the form she takes when fought as the game's final boss. As a boss, she also has an exclusive Overdrive called Megalomania where she becomes fully invincible as the background turns pitch-black, and warning signs appear as she sprouts wings with loudspeakers on them. The formation of the warning symbols differ, but after about 3 seconds of inactivity provided she doesn't False Roman Cancel to change the trajectory suddenly, I-no will fire a stream of unblockable heart orbs that can deal up to 70% of a character's health, as well as a considerable amount of chip damage if the opponent does not use Faultless Defense. This Overdrive actually utilizes I-no's Burst Gauge, rather than her Tension Gauge, as evidenced by the fact that as of SLASH, it is usable in her EX mode. According to Drama CD Side Black, I-No has the ability to time travel. However, she seldom does this as, according to herself, it is difficult to do. She traveled back in time in order to fulfill the ideals of That Man and saved Ky's life, thus changing the future into one where the humans won the war against the Gears, since Ky's death would have meant the defeat of the Holy Order. In I-No's timeline, the humans were on the verge of defeat from the Gears led by Dizzy. This ability is referenced in Guilty Gear XX: Slash and Accent Core, whereas after being defeated, I-No opens up a time portal to escape, and depending on the player's actions, their character might be sucked into the portal as well, taking them into the past timeline and fight Order-Sol. I-No also uses electric guitar named "Marlene" for both magical and physical attacks, strumming it to produce damaging sound waves or slamming it to her opponents. She also uses it for flight as she rides it when she dashes in the air.

Jellal: I know you can. Gather your teammates and tell them about the mission.

Everyone: Right. Ikaruga, Fukuro, please come to Jellal's room immediately!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ikaruga: You called us, Jellal?

Ikaruga (斑鳩 Ikaruga) is the leader of the Trinity Raven, a group of assassins from the Death's Head Caucus.[1] Ikaruga has long, bright pink hair which is tied on top of her head in two large buns. She has a curvaceous figure, peach skin, a beauty mark underneath each eye and sports red lipstick.[2] She wears a long, slightly loose white kimono with a red stripe in between two black stripes around the waist as well as a red triangle at the bottom of her dress, decorated by flames and skulls motifs, open at the top to reveal her shoulders and a fair amount of cleavage; it's closed around the waist by a large black belt adorned with a horned skull. Her guild insignia is incorporated into her kimono and seen at the end of both of its sleeves.[3] In the anime, however, both the skulls on her robe and the one on her belt are left out. She also has ribbons tied around the sleeves, a buckled strap around her neck and traditional sandals with extremely high platforms soles. Her guild insignia can be seen at the bottom of her robe; sakura petals can often be seen floating around her.[2] Ikaruga is a calm and collected person. She retains a calm demeanor even during battle, though she is not above mocking her opponents and their abilities, yet she can also be seen praising their skills if they prove themselves worthy.[4] However, she was visibly upset when she thought Erza Scarlet was underestimating her, implying very great self-confidence and pride.[5] She seems to have a penchant for poetic phrasing,[6] and, despite being dressed quite scantily herself, reprimanded Erza for donning such revealing armors in a male's presence.[7] Through this Magic which she uses concurrently with her sword, Ikaruga can perform various sword spells which were strong enough to break one of Erza's most powerful armors.[15] Ikaruga is masterful in swordsmanship, and before her match with Erza Scarlet she had never lost a battle.[18] She was able to easily slice and defeat Shô before he could react and even managed to slice his cards in half, showing that Ikaruga also possesses immense precision with her cuts. She was able to match and even overwhelm Erza with her swordplay and shattered most of her armors with relatively little effort.[19][20] She is seemingly capable of attacking things which are out of her sword's range, sending slashes which fly through the air itself which can remain floating in it until the right moment to slash, according to Ikaruga.[21] Ikaruga uses a Magic katana named Mugetsu-Ryu.[16] In the manga, Mugetsu-Ryu looks like a normal katana with an extremely long blade, reminiscent of a nodachi, with a decorated handguard and traditional hilt-wrapping and pommel.[20] In the anime, however, it is given a much more distinctive appearance, having a western-looking red and black handguard and the traditional yellow and red hilt-wrapping flanked by golden-colored plates on the hilt, which end in a very ornate, carved pommel. The lacquered sheath is red. Ikaruga states that it has the ability to cut through anything.[23]

Jellal: Yes. Thank you for coming.

Fukuro: What do you need?

Fukuro (梟 Fukurō) is a member of Trinity Raven, a group in the assassin guild Death's Head Caucus, that worked under Jellal Fernandes. Fukuro has an extremely bizarre appearance: he has the body of a man, but the head of an owl, as well as a rocket pack strapped to his back. His body is heavily muscular and mostly bare, with his clothing consisting only of a pair of green short tights held up by a belt, whose buckle bears a symbol reminiscent of a waning moon with a triangle pointing left in the empty part, and high sneakers bearing the same symbol. He also dons wristbands, and each of his biceps is adorned by a band which has several long feathers hanging down from it. In the manga, his shorts bear some kanji on the left leg;[1] in the anime, however, these were replaced by a flame motif; a flame is also tattooed on Fukuro's left calf.[2] His rockets, attached to his back by a pair of large straps passing above and below his arms, are extremely long, and each bears the word Justice imprinted on it four times.[1] In the anime, they were portrayed differently, sporting no writings and possessing much bulkier forms.[2] Fukuro's appearance slightly changes when he "eats" his opponents as seen when he ate Natsu. During Natsu's digestion process, apart from taking his Magic, Fukuro grew a patch of Natsu's hair on the middle of his head and also adopted eyes similar to Natsu's own.[3] Fukuro is somehow hypocritical, as he fancies himself a warrior of justice despite the fact that he is an assassin working for a Dark Guild. He often goes on to talk about justice during confrontation, and claims for himself the right to punish those he considers "evildoers".[4] He sees his opponents as prey, and makes sure to learn their weaknesses before the fight, so that he can effectively move in for the kill after weakening his opponents through the exploitation of their major weaknesses.[5] Also, true to his owl's head, he's often heard screeching, and sometimes bends his head to one side.[6] Fukuro employs this Holder Magic involving the use of jets. He uses them mainly for combat and transportation. This allows Fukuro to maneuver around and flank his opponents freely in battle.[17] Fukuro employs this Caster Magic to absorb his opponent's Magic by digesting them whole after capturing them. Once his target is fully digested approximately within ten minutes, their Magics will become his permanently though it wasn't as powerful as the original wielder's.[21] (Unnamed) Fukuro possesses a large pair of rockets attached to his back, which allows him to fly around at high speeds and to attack his enemies. He's capable of detaching these rockets from his back and to control them remotely, allowing him to grab opponents and drag them around in the air through the use of the two mechanical arms which can come out of them.[28][29]

Mightyena: You see, we're going to start the you-know-what.

Himari: I see.

Himari Noihara is the epnomyous female protagonist of Omamori Himari. She is a cat demon (a bakeneko) who swore an oath to protect the male protagonist Yuuto Amakawa from the enemy Ayakashi when he turns sixteen. The oath traces back to her ancestor, whose life was spared by the ancestor of the Amakawa Family. Himari appears as a young Japanese woman in her adolescent years with a buxom figure. She has long black hair with a blue tint that extends all the way down to her hips, with several bangs hanging over her forehead and side bangs that frame her face (longer bangs in the anime). She usually wears her hair in a long ponytail with a pink bow holding it in place. Her original form is a white cat, and in both forms she sports violet eyes. At school, her uniform is different from the school uniforms Yuuto and Rinko wear, wearing a crimson red blazer over a white button-down shirt with red accents and a yellow ribbon tied in a bow, a black (or red if not wearing the blazer) pleated skirt, black thigh-high stockings, and brown dress shoes. For sleepwear, she wears a light blue yukata with a scarlet red obi sash. Himari rarely wears any Western clothing (save for her school uniform), as her main wardrobe usually consists of various kimonos. For footwear, she usually wears either geta or brown heeled boots, the latter which she wears in combat situations. During her time at the beach, she wore a red bikini top with dark red accents and a matching low-rise bottom with ribbons on her hips. In the Return to Noihara Arc, she wore a white summer dress with a red ribbon between her breasts and white sandals. While working at Cafe Relish, she wears the standard maid uniform, with the addition of her revealing her cat ears and tail (since cat-eared maids are common in maid cafes, it is also the perfect place to show them without attracting any suspicious attention). During the Tama and Shuten-doji Arc, she wears a brand new set of winter clothes, consisting of a winter jacket over a long-sleeved turtleneck sweater with a cross pattern on her chest, a pleated plaid skirt, and heeled boots with buckles over black thigh-high stockings. In the Return of Ageha Arc, Himari was turned into a child between the ages of 6 and 7 as a result of Kuesu's magic. Initially, she had small breasts (which, to Rinko's joy, are smaller than hers), but regrew them when she shifted from her cat form in an attempt to return to normal. For the remainder of the arc, she wears one of Shizuku's clothes, which consists of a white sailor dress with red accents and detached sleeves, a yellow ascot, and brown boots. Himari was shown to be a kind and loyal person to her young master and almost anyone, but when someone hurts someone she cares about she will kill them in cold blood. She seem to be very seductive toward her young master and has intense feelings for him. As a bakeneko, Himari possesesses shapeshifting abilities, transforming from cat to human or in between (a catgirl), the latter which is mainly used for combat situations. However, both her cat and catgirl forms cause Yuuto's cat allergies to react. She can also speak in her cat form, which is shown various times throughout the series. A downside to this is that her body remains naked upon transforming from her cat form to her human form. As an ayakashi, Himari possesses various superhuman abilities, such as speed, strength, endurance, and agility, all of which easily surpasses Rinko's despite her being the most athletic student in school. Her catgirl form increases these abilities. Himari has expert swordsmanship due to her being highly proficient with her Yasutsuna. She is also quite skilled with other weapons as well, such as using a bokken to kill a makuragaeshi that possessed Rinko in the manga and a scythe against Ageha in the anime. Himari has an extensive knowledge of other ayakashi, being able to discern their species at first glance. As she is a cat, she possesses some of their natural instincts, such as having a fear of water (although, she has no problems with taking a shower or bathing in a small pond. Rinko speculates that Himari is afraid of deep water, water in quantity), a penchant for seafood (she once suggested in chapter 15 that she and Yuuto have sashimi for dinner), and being incredibly sensitive to winter temperatures. When Himari loses her sanity during a fight, her ayakashi blood takes over, causing her to go on a berserker rampage. This is depicted by her having red eyes, an uncontrollable bloodlust, and (in the anime only) a dark aura surrounding her body. Her strength is nearly doubled in this form, being able to cut a Daidarabotchi's arm off in a single slice. Shizuku claims that even though her kind were domesticated over the past hundred years, their natural killing instincts still lay dormant, and also claims that her berserker mode may be her true self. She also warns Yuuto that the more she fights, the more she will be drawn to her kind's natural instincts. Ayakashi Himari (妖緋鞠) is Himari's demonic form that debuted in the final episode of the first season. This form is similar to her catgirl form, with the addition of her gaining white hair, pale skin with black markings, red claws from her fingernails, and a bushier tail. In addition to her increased demon powers, Himari's ayakashi form has the ability to perform powerful claw swipes from a distance. However, the loss of her personality transforms Himari into a deadly berserker, unable to distinguish friend from foe. This form was used to defeat Tama in her nine-tailed fox form. Super Himari (スーパー緋鞠 Sūpā Himari) is Himari's powered-up form when she wields her Light Ferry-imbued Yasutsuna. In addition to her retaining her catgirl form, Himari also gains a brand new set of revealing samurai-like armor, consisting of a black chestplate with scarlet red accents and wide, detached sleeves, a blue-and-white obi, a scarlet hair bow, and black thigh-high boots. The chestplate is open at her breasts, giving view to her cleavage. In this form, Himari has the ability to levitate and can slice the strongest ayakashi in two with a single blow. This form was used to defeat Shuten-doji in his Oni form.

Sakata: Are you going to tell them about this?

Sakata Gintoki is the protagonist of the Gintama series. He is also the founder and president of the Yorozuya Gin-Chan, as well as a highly skilled samurai, having fought in the Joui War in the past. In his childhood days, Gintoki, as an orphan, was found by Yoshida Shouyou in a deserted battlefield. For a while, he, along with Katsura Kotarou and Takasugi Shinsuke, was taught by him before his teacher was arrested and his school was burnt down. In order to rescue their teacher, the three students joined in the last years of the Joui War, and Gintoki became known as the Shiroyasha (lit. White Demon) for his powerful swordplay and demonic white appearance. After the Joui War, as a result of a trade to save Ikeda Asaemon, Gintoki was arrested and was supposed to be beheaded. However, he was soon released by the 16th Ikeda Yaemon. Some time later, he met Otose while sitting behind her husband's graveyard, where he made a promise with her late husband. Since then, he became a tenant in her house and founded Old Yorozuya, which later consists of Shimura Shinpachi, Kagura, Sadaharu and himself. Gintoki has a natural perm, which causes him no end of distress. His silvery-blue hair is in a perpetually messy state, which is sometimes exaggerated into a frizzy afro when Gintoki is injured. He has indeterminate grey/green/blue (in the manga) or bordeaux-colored (in the anime) "dead fish eyes" (comparison courtesy of Hijikata Toushirou), which are called such because they are nearly always half-lidded. His standard outfit consists of a white yukata with a blue swirl pattern on the bottom and ends of the sleeves, worn so that his arm only goes through the left sleeve, and the right half droops down over his obi. Over this, he wears a black belt buckled so that there is leftover dangling from the buckle, from which his bokutō Lake Toya hangs. Underneath, he wears a black, red-lined shirt with a popped collar and black pants. He also wears knee-high black boots, buckled at the top and above his foot, which appear to add about half an inch to his height. It is shown that he has a closet full of duplicates of this outfit, so whenever it gets destroyed, he can appear in the next episode or chapter with a new one. All in all, his outfit suggests an air of laziness, and may be a reflection of Gintoki's own personal sense of style, though it is revealed that his usual attire is actually the school jersey for the Zunborans[1]. During the winter, he will sometimes wear a haori, thicker kimonos, or more layers, of varying colors, as well as scarves. As with most Gintama characters, his outfit and appearance change regularly for the sake of gags. Gintoki has an incredibly funny side. This can be seen by the way he "mistakenly" insinuated Hinowa's statement (in the 'Courtesan of a Nation Arc') to mean that he, Tsukuyo, Hinowa and Suzuran could have a foursome. His normal use of dirty talk, scatological innuendos, and ability to find ladies (Dominatrices in the Love Choriss Arc) in unstrategic places also seem to suggest this. Gintoki's past continues to influence who he is and how he acts. He admitted to Umibozu in episode 42 that he believes having a loving family is all someone really needs in life, due to his lack of a family. He is very respectful of the memory of his teacher Yoshida Shouyou due to his kind actions (the death of his teacher is probably one of the main reasons he joined the Joui war). It is this respect for his teacher that caused him to be angered when Jiraia(Jiraia) called himself Tsukuyo's teacher and yet harmed and tortured her. His inability to protect many of his friends in the Joui war still haunts him, even feeling regret of executing his own teacher when he was forced by Tendosho (under order of Sada Sada) in front of Takasugi and Katsura, and as a result, he is very protective of his current friends. He told Kawakami Bansai in the Shinsengumi Mutiny Arc the only reason he fought in the Joui war was to protect his friends, not for his country or the samurai way. He acts like a coward most of the time, will attempt to leave behind his friends if his life is in danger, but this only occurs in the more comical stories, as he is willing to risk his life for anyone, and is shown to be extremely caring towards his friends. Gintoki has shown to be protective of them, to the point of going as far as stabbing and killing Naraku members, terrorists and amantos when he tried to attack them. He is extremely scared of ghosts, but is very sensitive to their presence and many times will try to deny their existence. He has many childish personality traits despite his age, calling himself a child in a man's body. One such trait is his love of sweets to the point of nearly developing diabetes. He is mostly seen eating or drinking something sweet, with strawberry milk being his favorite. He loves alcohol but his tolerance for sake that is not high. His love of alcohol has made him so troublesome that some female characters: Otose, Otae, Kyuubei, Sarutobi Ayame and Tsukuyo decided to teach him a lesson by playing a prank on him along with Zenzou during the Scandal arc. He loves to eat meat and will go to great lengths to acquire the latest Jump issues, rivaling that of Hattori Zenzou who is similarly spirited. He also (just like Hijikata) has a hatred of the dentist and scared of ghost, something he is ashamed of due to his age. Gintoki is very lazy, and is often shown reading Jump and lying around the Yorozuya. Due to his poverty, he is always behind on his rent and often runs away when Otose, his landlady, comes to collect the rent. He attempts to save money whenever he can, but he also loves to play Pachinko and other gambling games, resulting in him spending all his money. Even though he's lazy most of the time, Gintoki is quite a dedicated worker and always puts his mind on his jobs. Gintoki seems to dislike his curly perm hair. To elaborate further, in Episode 5 he says his lack of girlfriends is due to his 'natural perm' hair. Though several female characters have shown an interest in Gintoki, such as Shimura Tae, Sarutobi Ayame, Tsukuyo and on some occasions Yagyuu Kyuubei, he usually does not return their affections because of their physical abuse toward him. He even assaults Ayame who tends to stalk him, but he has a huge crush on the weather girl, Ketsuno Ana and once stated he wished to marry her (possibly because of the kind personality he sees on TV). It might be possible that he shows a lot of interest in any women that has a nice body and who does not have an angry personality, is a stalker or physically attacks him. This was proven in some episodes and during the pool arc, when he saw a woman with binoculars he got super excited, until he found out was Tsukuyo and lost all interest commenting that she is a drunk terminator. Despite his appearance and initial behavior, Gintoki has a great amount of pride for the old bushido code. He takes it upon himself to rescue or avenge not only his comrades and friends but also people he barely knows. According to Tama, Gintoki is bit of a sadist who shares the same personality as Sougo. Despite all these traits (or perhap due to these traits) Gintoki possess immense charisma and is able to attract anyone, he always knows what to say to make anyone feel more comfortable and can make anyone laugh (even in the most inappropriate times) and feel alive. This ability has given him very loyal allies and friends from all sorts of people even former enimes, even leading to him getting the admiration and affection of a lot of women. As Hinowa pointed out he was able to affect Tsukuyo, and as has even made friends with the Shogun. Gintoki is a highly skilled samurai. His current combat skills were enough to make the blood-thirsty Yato Kamui staking his claim on him as his future prey in Episode 146. Umibouzu stated himself that Gintoki "carries himself with a certain grace" and that he is "like a master of the sword" in Episode 200. There were times when Gintoki shows his rage when facing enemies with immense strength towards Jiraia, Doromizu Jirochou and Oboro. His greatest strength seems to be his immense stamina and endurance, to the point where he has been called immortal by other characters. He could be the strongest swordsman so far presented in the series. In his childhood, he was under the tutelage of Yoshida Shouyou along with Katsura Kotarou and Takasugi Shinsuke, where he learned how to become a decent samurai. As every student who was taught by Shouyou and survived, Gintoki became infamous because of his tremendous skills with the sword. Yagyuu Binbokusai conceded that Gintoki's sword style may well be his own, and not affiliated to any school. His weapon of choice is usually a bokutou , a wooden katana, engraved with the word Touyako meaning Lake Toya on the handle, carried by his waist. As Gintoki hates killing and mostly tries to avoid killing people, he barely uses a real sword to avoid vital damages. Therefore he is willing to adapt his bushido to other people or the current times in order to avoid needless loss of lives, as explained to Katsura in Episode 5. This is the most probable reason for his carrying a wooden sword and not a real version. His bokutou was made from a ten thousand year old tree from another planet, claiming to have the ability to break even the meteorite. Whether it is true is still unknown, but it may be Gintoki's overall strength and skill that gives him those abilities. In the manga, it is shown that Gintoki always bought a new bokutou from the TV Commercial every time his current one is broken. He has also been seen using normal katanas such as the one made by Murata Tetsuko in Episode 60. As a child, he was attached to Yoshida Shouyou's Katana after he gave it to him. Gintoki would carry that Katana even during class. What happened to it has yet to revealed. The other time he used a Katana and Jutte was when he borrowed from Terada Tatsugorou memento in the Devas of Kabuki District arc, Gintoki vowed that he would protect everything that was important to him. In fellow Shonen Jump anime Bleach, Gintoki was reading the manga in an omake wishing that he could use Getsuga Tensho, Bleach's Ichigo Kurosaki's signature attack in DVD version of Episode 3. But when there was an opportunity to learn a secret signature move from the spirit of Touyako, Gintoki was too lazy and unmotivated to learn. Has shown on several occasions unrealistic strength. During a fight with Hosen, implied as one the strongest characters in the series, Gintoki managed to injure Hosen; Kamui would go as far as to say that Gintoki defeated Hosen. He was also able to tear Bansai's strings, which were as solid as steel and designed to rip people's limbs off. Gintoki's muscles were hard enough to avoid losing a single limb before he finally tore the strings. Gintoki's ability to stay alive, regardless of how severe the injury is, during situations where he is shot by a gun, beaten to a pulp by Hosen, left to die by Jirochou, show his uncanny endurance. Though his endurance has a limit his body can't overcome, like when his pressure points were attacked with poison needles, physical pain barely stops him from making use of his combat skills to the full. Gintoki's ability to use his wooden sword impressed Yagyuu Binbokusai, the grand patriarch of the Yagyuu. Gintoki can see and communicate with spirits, as shown in the Ghost Ryokan Arc.

Jellal: Of course. They're our participates.

Mightyena: Right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Jellal: (announcement voice) Hello, intruders.

Everyone: Huh?!

Ryuko: That's Jellal's voice!

Mightyena: (announcement voice) Welcome to the Tower of Heaven. We're so glad to see all of you here.

Senketsu: And Mightyena's voice, too!

Luchia: What do you want?!

Jellal: (announcement voice) You see, we're starting the Heaven's Games.

Squid Girl: Heaven's Games?!

Wakasa: What's that?

Mightyena: (announcement voice) It's very simple. If we were able to make the sacrifice, we win. But, if you were able to stop it, you'll win.

Everyone: Wha?!

Manaka: That doesn't seem fair.

Luchia: It isn't!

Filia: We'll stop you no matter what!

Omi: Yeah!

Jellal: (announcement voice) Also, there's one more detail. The Magic Council will probably use Etherion to fire at the tower and everyone will be annihilated.

Everyone: Wha?!

Mightyena: (chuckling) Good luck. (disappears)

Jellal: Your gonna need it. (chuckling) (disappears)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Sho: (growling) That's it!

Sho decides to imprison Erza, Blaziken, Rias, Magcargo, and Parasoul inside his cards.

Erza: What the?!

Blaziken: Sho!

Rias: Let us go!

Magcargo: Yeah!

Parasoul: What's the meaning of this?!

Sho: I'm sorry! But, I need to keep you safe and I'll beat Jellal and Mightyena myself!

_Natsu..._

Wally: Natsu and Charizard.

Natsu: Yeah?!

Charizard: What do you want?!

Jigen: We need to tell you that all we ever wanted is freedom.

Bloom: What kind of freedom are you talking about?

Milliana: The freedom of Fairy Tail.

Meowth: It's awesome!

Mario: I see...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Alright, Happy! There's always a way to cheat!

Happy: Right! (picks up Natsu)

Bloom: Magic Winx! (transforms) (flies)

Her Winx outfit is a sparkly light blue, cropped halter top decorated with an oval-shaped gold jewel at the center of her chest, a matching sparkly light blue miniskirt with matching color shorts under her skirt and light blue ankle boots. She also wears light blue glove-like, detached sleeves around her forearms from elbow to wrist with a point down the back of each palm and wears a small golden tiara with three rounded points at the top of her head. Her wings are cyan with teal tips.

Charizard: Fly on my back!

Blake: Right.

Natsu: We'll just simply fly to the top!

Mario: (wearing cape) Right! Much more simplier!

Flareon: (wearing cape) Yeah!

Fukuro: Not on my watch!

Everyone: Wha?!

Fukuro pushes them inside the tower.

Natsuki: That hurts!

Dejiko: Yeah! That wasn't nice at all!

Tsumiki: Right.

Simon: Are you alright?

Natsu: Simon?!

Charizard: What are you doing here?!

Simon: Looking for Sho.

Hikaru: Are you sure?!

Simon: Yes. I'm not lying.

Mai: Hm... We believe you...

Simon: That's good...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Fukuro: I don't like cheaters! (screams like owl)

Natsu and Charizard: That's a big owl!

Happy: Yeah!

Simon: This is bad... Dark Moment!

Fukuro: Nice try! I can see in the dark! (knocks Simon out)

Everyone: Simon!

Simon: I need to tell you that Trinity Raven is part of Death's Hand Caucus...

Blake: Death's Hand Caucus?

Tsumiki: What's that?

Simon: It's a guild that takes on only assassination requests.

Everyone: Wha?!

Bo-bobo: It takes on only assassination requests, eh?!

Kid: That's low!

Tyrogue: Yeah!

Goku: Now, we'll defeat you!

Luffy: Yeah!

Natsu and his team attacks.

Fukuro: (dodges attack)

Everyone: Impossible!

Fukuro: Such fools... Jet Ho Ho Hou! (attacks)

Everyone: (screaming)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: Natsu!

Gardevoir: Charizard!

Luchia: Bloom! Mario! Flareon!

Katara: Hikaru! Mai!

Ryuko: Happy! Blaze!

Zoroark: Where are you?!

Juvia: Jeez...

Frillish: Where could they be?!

Wakasa: No clue. But, I hope they're alright.

Squid: Right!

Vidaldus: (laughing)

Everyone: Huh?!

Malamar: Welcome to our show.

Ember: We're so glad you came.

Omi: You're one of Jellal's bodyguards!

I-No: Actually, we're from Trinity Raven, we're assassin.

Everyone: Assassin?!

Vidaldus: (laughing) Hair Magic: Hair Whip!

Everyone: (screaming) (dodges)

Ryuko: That was a slick move! Senketsu!

Senketsu: Right! (transforms) Life Fibers Synchronize! Kamui Senketsu!

Aisha: Magic Winx: Believix! (transforms into Believix)

Aisha's Believix outfit consists of a turquoise-blue tube top, of sorts, with a lime green elbow-length right sleeve and a pair of turquoise-blue pants that stop below her knees with lime green tutu-styled ruffles on both the bottom of the pants and around the waist below a teal waist band. Her feet are covered in a pair of shin-length, teal and pink high-heeled, lime green platform boots. A lime green choker with golden diamonds hanging down from them are around her neck and a turquoise blue band atop her head. On her left arm in an elbow-length, handless peach-colored glove white a lime green bangle is on her right wrist with a light fuchsia bow hanging from it. Lastly, in addition to her hair being at ankle-level and the pink highlights in her hair, Aisha's wings are now arch-shaped and lined in turquoise-green, with a shifting sea green and ocean blue-designed background in the wings.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Vidaldus: Wha?!

Malamar: It just went through them!

Juvia: That's right! Juvia's body is made of water! So, your attacks are useless!

Frillish: And I'm part ghost!

Juvia: Water Lock!

Frillish: Bubble Beam!

Vidaldus: Absorb!

Malamar: (slashes Bubble Beam)

Shizuki: I see, he is able to absorb our water attacks.

Vidaldus: (chuckling) (plays guitar)

Juvia: Huh?! What's happening?!

Lucy: Juvia!

Malamar: And shine a light to your lives! (shines)

Frillish: Huh?!

Luchia: Don't look at Malamar's light!

Lucy: Wha?!

Wakasa: If you look at it, you'll get mind control.

Ryuko: Wha?!

Zoroark: That monster!

Juvia and Frillish: (screaming)

Vidaldus: Rock of Succubus!

Juvia: (mind control) Hell, hell, hell!

Frillish: (mind control) Time for have some REAL fun with you!

Together: (laughing)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Juvia: Water Lock!

Lucy and Gardevoir: (screaming)

Katara: Stop this, Juvia and Frillish!

Omi: Yeah!

Shizuki: It's no use. They can't hear us.

Juvia: (attacks Lucy)

Gardevoir: Moonblast!

Frillish: Bubble Beam!

Gardevoir: (screaming)

Everyone: Lucy! Gardevoir!

_Jellal... _

Jellal: Lucy and Juvia's team are defeated.

Mightyena: Right. They don't stand a chance against us.

Jellal: Even if they tried.

Together: (chuckling)


	37. Celestial Water VS Rock and Roll

Episode 37: Celestial Water VS Rock and Roll

Lucy: What did you did to them?!

Vidaldus: You see, when women become his succubus, they can only obey my commands.

Wakasa: What? You can't use that.

Ryuko: Yeah! Change them back or else!

Ember: We can't do that.

Vidaldus: Attack them!

Juvia: (attacks)

Luchia: We don't want to fight you, Juvia!

Lucy: You say you wanted to join Fairy Tail!

Ryuko: Yeah!

Ember: Try if you might!

I-No: But, she can't hear you!

Juvia: (attacks)

Lucy: Huh?! (screaming)

Everyone: Lucy!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gardevoir: Moonblast! Moonblast! Moonblast!

Frillish: Bubble Beam!

Gardevoir: (grunts)

Ember: Now, let's party! (turns nob to flame) How 'bout some heat?! (plays guitar)

Everyone: (dodges)

Ember: You dodge it! Too bad! (plays guitar repeatedly)

Ryuko: Senketsu! We need to get close to her!

Senketsu: How?! She keeps shooting out flames from her guitar!

Ryuko: We'll do it at perfect timing!

Senketsu: Right!

Juvia: (spirit voice) Lucy, please help! I don't want to attack you!

Lucy: (thinking) Juvia... I can hear her voice... She needs my help, along with the others...

Juvia: (spirit voice) I love Fairy Tail because of the warmth and joy it gives me! Even Frillish and my team would like to join Fairy Tail! (tears forming) So, please help us! Please?!

Lucy: (thinking) Juvia... We'll help you...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Vidaldus: Now, finish them off!

Lucy: The one who cries for her friends will never be rejected by Fairy Tail.

Akame: Tell them, Lucy!

Honey: Yeah!

I-No: Who cares?! You're finished! (charges)

Nonon: Not so fast! (jumps down)

Nonon Jakuzure (蛇崩 乃音 Jakuzure Nonon?) is one of the main characters in Kill la Kill and one of the Student Council's Elite Four. She regulates the school's non-athletic groups, such as the gardening and biology clubs. Nonon also runs the school's Rakugo Club, 100 Poet's Club and most likely the marching band. Nonon's Three-Star Goku Uniform resembles that of a drum major. Her baton is not just for show, as Nonon is a conductor as well. Nonon is petite with pink hair and an angular face. Unlike most females in the series, she has a small bust and medium hips. She is almost always seen with a skull-marked hat, except as a child, where she had a pet monkey that sat on her head. Though she often presents a cute and sweet facade, Nonon is very sassy and possesses an extremely caustic wit. She often teases and mocks her fellow Elites, and enjoys performing even whilst in combat. She has a penchant of using music, especially classical, in battle.

Everyone: Huh?!

Ryuko: It's you, snake!

Nonon: That's right, Matoi! It is I, Nonon Jakuzure!

Ember: (scoffs) Classical music! How boring!

Nonon: Well, classical music is good for you! It's better than that filthy rock-and-roll!

Vidaldus: What did you say?!

Malamar: You don't disrespect us!

Nonon: Than, I'll teach you a lesson! (transforms) Symphony Regalia Grave!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Omi: That's big!

Nonon: Of course! This is the power of the Three-star Goku Uniform!

Vidaldus: Who cares?!

I-No: We'll still defeat you!

Haruko: Are you sure?! (attacks)

Mabase's newest resident, an extraterrestrial investigator for the Galactic Space Police Brotherhood. She becomes the Nandaba household maid while working to find Atomsk, the most powerful space pirate in the galaxy. Haruko Haruhara (ハルハラ・ハル子, Haruhara Haruko?) is an energetic, spontaneous, hot pink-haired girl from outer-space, and investigator for the Galactic Space Patrol Brotherhood/Stellar Fraternity. She claims to be 19 years old, but it is impossible to know if this is the truth. In the first episode, she runs over Naota with her Vespa and hits him on the head with her bass guitar. Soon after she's hired by Naota's father, Kamon, as a house maid. She is called Haruha Raharu (ハルハ・ラハル) by Amarao; this may be another alias, however. Haruko is highly eccentric, violent and unpredictable. She is the most erratic character in the show and the things she does and says often make very little sense. This is largely an act, though, to mask her true nature. While her relations with Naota and her battles with Medical Mechanica drive the plot, Haruko's true goal is Atomsk's power, and she will stop at nothing to get what she wants. She manipulates Naota to this end and is furious when her plan backfires, but despite it all the boy seems to have grown on her enough that she allows him to kiss her and parts with him on friendly terms. Haruko is a tall woman with a fair complexion, medium length pinkish hair cut into a flare and yellow eyes. Her usual outfit is a bright red coat, black pants, white boots, and white scarf. She wears many other outfits in the series, but one fashion accessory she is never without is a large metal bracelet on her left wrist. The bracelet acts as a kind of radar device, reacting to N.O. power and letting her know where MM robots and/or Atomsk might be. Haruko's bike is a sunglow Piaggio Vespa SS 180. Unlike a normal Vespa, Haruko's can move faster than most other vehicles, survive very harsh beatings, and even fly through space. There are also moments when the Vespa shows signs of life, driving by itself and coming to Haruko when she whistles for it. Haruko's weapon of choice is a left-handed Rickenbacker bass guitar model 4001 with a rare azureglo finish. It is similar to the 4001S used by Paul McCartney, whom she mentions in episode five, and like his, a lefty. The bass has a pull-cord motor on the back, which allows Haruko to use it to open N.O. channels in people's heads. It can also shoot bullets, act as a rocket launcher, and is used several times to open N.O. channels. when she departs from Earth in episode six, Haruko leaves the bass behind and takes a more powerful, double-necked guitar/bass (a fusion of Naota's Gibson Flying V and Atomsk's 1961 Gibson EB-0 that Naota creates while harnessing Atomsk's power).

Monferno: We'll be the ones doing the winning! Flame Wheel!

Monferno is a bipedal, primate-like Pokémon. Orange fur covers most of its body, except for its ears, muzzle, fingers, circular areas on its palms, feet, and chest, which are tan. A small tuft of fur extends from the top of Monferno's head, and it has oval, brown eyes. Its eyes have a thick blue marking above and a small, red marking in-between. Its muzzle is short and blunt, with two small, pointed teeth it its upper jaw. There is a white ruff of fur around its neck and gold bands around its arms near its shoulders. It has five fingers on each hand, but only three toes on each foot. Its long tail has a red ring around the base and a flame burning at the tip. The flame on Monferno's tail has several purposes. It can be controlled to keep opponents at an ideal distance or stretched in order to make Monferno appear larger. The size of its flame, in combination with brightness of its facial marking, indicates this Pokémon's position in its pack. The bigger the flame and the brighter the pattern, this higher the Pokémon's position. In addition to using its flaming tail as a weapon, Monferno can also leap from ceilings or walls to perform aerial attacks.

Pokedex: Monferno, the Playful Pokémon and the evolved form of Chimchar. Monferno launches aerial attacks off of ceilings and walls, and its fiery tail is used as one of its weapons.

Nonon: You're late, Haruhara!

Haruko: Sorry! But, my bike was having trouble!

Monferno: Right!

Vidaldus: This is going to be fun!

Malamar: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: Alright, I have an idea!

Juvia: Water Jigsaw!

Lucy: Key of the Water Bearer: Aquarius!

Omi: Great idea! Since Juvia's body is made of water, you can summon Aquarius!

Luchia: That's smart!

Aquarius: You...! You made me mad now, Lucy and Gardevoir!

Everyone: (screaming)

Ryuko: Hey! You should stop!

Nonon: Yeah! You're making my uniform wet!

Aquarius: (growling)

Vidaldus: Absorb!

Malamar: Right!

Juvia: Huh?!

Frillish: What happened?!

Omi: You're back to normal!

Manaka: Yeah!

Lucy: Juvia! We need to defeat them together! Grab my hand!

Juvia: Okay!

Gardevoir: Everyone, we have to attack all at once!

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Juvia and Lucy grabs their hand together.

Lucy: Gardevoir, Mega Evolve!

Gardevoir: (now Mega Gardevoir)

Together: Unison Raid: Water Spell!

Unison Raid (合体魔法, ユニゾンレイド, Yunizon Reido) is an uncategorized spell. An extremely powerful spell that allows two Mages to unite Magics similar in nature together, thereby creating an even stronger attack.[1] According to Jellal Fernandes, many priests have wasted their entire lives trying to achieve Unison Raid without success, thus implying that it is an extremely difficult spell to master.[5] However, Lucy Heartfilia and Juvia Lockser succeeded on their first attempt,[1] as did Wendy Marvell.[3]

Vidaldus: Huh?!

Gardevoir: Moonblast!

Frillish: Water Pulse!

Zoroark: Night Slash!

Ryuko: Finishing Move: Sen'i Sōshitsu!

Nonon: (transforms) Symphony Regalia Presto! (attacks)

Haruko and Akame: (attacks)

Monferno: Ember!

Everyone attacks Vidaldus, Malamar, and his team at once.

Everyone: (screaming) (passed out)

Ryuko: (normal) We defeated them!

Nonon: (normal) Together!

Omi: Yeah!

Aquarius: Lucy and Gardevoir, don't summon me for a while! I'm having a date with my boyfriend and I don't want you or your Pokemon partner to ruined it! I'll kill you if you do! Got it?!

Lucy: Got it!

Aquarius: Good! (disappears)

Ryuko: Jeez... Aquarius is stubborn like me...

Nonon: Hm... You're right. She IS stubborn like you...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Juvia: Thank you, Lucy!

Lucy: No problem! It's the least we could do, Juvia!

Gardevoir: You're our friend!

Juvia: (shocked) (crying) Nobody ever say something so kind! You're the bestest friends Juvia and Frillish could have!

Frillish: (crying) Yeah!

Luchia: Please don't cry.

Wakasa: Yeah. Maybe we should lie down to replenish our strength.

Ibaraki: Okay!

Squid Girl: Yeah!

They lie down.

_Jellal... _

Jellal: I'm impressed that they used Unison Raid on their first try.

Mightyena: Yeah. Nobody ever perfected Unison Raid.

Sieghart: Right. This game will be interested.

Jellal: Right.

_Magic Council... _

Member: Maybe there's another way we could destroy that tower WITHOUT using Etherion.

Member 2: No. This is the only way.

Member 3: I agree. We have to do this.

Siegrain: Also, Jellal is trying to resurrect Zeref.

Everyone: Zeref?!

Member 4: You mean the Black Mage Zeref?!

Siegrain: Yes. History's most powerful and evil Mage.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Fire Dragon's Claw!

Fire Dragon's Claw (火竜の鉤爪 Karyū no Kagizume) is a Fire Dragon Slayer Magic Spell. The user ignites their feet with flames and proceeds to assault the opponent with a powerful fire-enhanced kick, with the flames greatly augmenting the power of said kick. They can also create flames from the feet, greatly enhancing speed and allowing the user to jet-propel in any direction they desire. This makes it easier for the user to get close to opponents that they wish to engage in close combat. The user can also combine the jet-propulsion capabilities of this spell for use with other techniques.[1]

Charizard: Flamethrower!

Fukuro: (dodges)

Olcadan: Hmph! You can't beat Fukuro's speed!

Olcadan (オルカダン Orukadan) is a character in the Soul series of fighting games. He appeared in Soulcalibur III. Once, in an age now found only in myth, there was a man known by the name of Olcadan who was skilled in every kind of fighting art. With one single exception that had ended in a draw, he could boast that he had been completely undefeated in innumerable duels he had fought. He then turned his eyes to the gods. He fought and defeated a great owl that was a messenger of the god of war. The angry god cursed Olcadan, turning his head into that of an owl. Upon seeing this curse, the people tried to obtain the gods' forgiveness by capturing Olcadan. Sorcerers known as the "sages of the oak" were sent after him. They took advantage of the vow he had made in order to become strong and captured him. The god of war appeared in the form of a headless great owl, and sent Olcadan down into an ancient ruin that sprawled deep beneath the earth. Unable to find an exit, he gave up and resigned himself to his fate, falling into a deep slumber. The power of the Evil Seed, however, broke the seal of the labyrinth and Olcadan managed to escape. Stepping out from the labyrinth for the first time in an eternity, he learned that the world outside had changed greatly since his era. However, he was not particularly troubled by this fact. Those waves of power that had interrupted his sleep were undoubtedly the greatest power of the era. He learned to survive in the new world by teaching people the fighting techniques that he had developed by himself, Over the course of several years, Olcadan gradually learned about the new era into which he had awoken. He then decided, in order to restore his combat senses that had dulled over the course of his long sleep, to cut off contact with the world by confining himself inside the labyrinth once more. His goal became to challenge the most powerful opponent of the current era. The opponent is a pair of cursed swords that had been young and weak in his own era, but these weapons, crafted by the hands of man, now rivaled the powers of the gods. Olcadan managed to defeat the champion of the Lakeside Coliseum during his journey, becoming the new arena champion. During the events of Soulcalibur IV, Edge Master and Olcadan felt Angol Fear's arrival on planet Earth and observed her actions. However, in the end, neither needed to oppose her. [1] According to the second artbook of the game he is still alive and apparently in the Mughal Empire, still training his apprentice, Boris. In any character's story, Olcadan can be battled. To do this, the player must go to a path that avoids fighting Tira at Osthrienburg , and defeating Zasalamel at the Clock Tower. Then follow a specific story path that differs from each character. If they do this without being defeated in a battle (at all), they will travel to the labyrinth where they will fight their "Destined" character (complete with the usual music playing, but without the scripted scene before the battle), a shadow version of a bonus character (sometimes either Hwang, Li Long, or (possibly) Arthur, due to the voice, fighting style (which is that of a Samurai) and the outline of the "Unknown Soul"), and Olcadan himself. Since Olcadan knows all the Soulcalibur III's original characters' fighting styles, he will be a very tough challenge to defeat him, but if he is defeated, the player's character's "The Ancient" weapon will be unlocked, and Olcadan will be unlocked as a playable character in all game modes (except Chronicles of the Sword). The player will also go to the Lost Cathedral. If they are defeated in any part of the labyrinth, they will go to the Lost Cathedral, without fighting Olcadan, and they will face Zasalamel, and (if they weren't defeated at all) Night Terror. If the player was defeated before this, they will face Abyss, as normal. If the player has selected Olcadan himself, then the opponent will be a Doppelganger. Olcadan will not obtain an Ancient because he already has them.

Mai: There's gonna be a way to stop them!

Mario: How?!

Fukuro: (chuckling) Missile Ho Ho Hou!

Missile Ho Ho Hou is a Jet Magic Spell. The user launches the Rocket Pack on their person at the opponent, which can be remotely controlled via hand gestures, ensuring accuracy. Hidden within each individual rocket is a retractable claw, which, when used in tandem with the ability to control the trajectory of the Rocket Pack, makes it quite easy to catch the opponent off-guard.[1]

Natsu: (screaming)

Goku: Natsu!

Charizard: (growling) Air Slash!

Olcadan: (blocks) (attacks)

Charizard: (screaming)

Luffy: Got you!

Charizard: Thanks!

Luffy: No problem!

Natsu: (spinning while screaming)

Fukuro: And now, Around the World!

Natsu: (screaming) I'm... gonna... be... sick...

Fukuro: (throws Natsu) Capture Ho Ho Hou!

Bloom: (Believix) Natsu!

Stella: (Believix) No!

Her Believix outfit keeps her pigtails that were present in her Enchantix, highlights, and the red jewel ornaments that hold her pigtails in place from her Enchantix transformation, but now the jewels are star-shaped and blue. She gains a pair of peach-colored bands on her arms, starting from the back of her hands to mid-forearm, almost similar to her Enchantix gloves. Her top is an orange off-the-shoulder with a purple tank top beneath, the straps and bottom visibly sticking out from under the top shirt. She wears an orange skirt with pink frills underneath and a purple bow around her waist. Her sandals have been replaced with a pair of knee-high orange stockings and plum purple and white platform, high-heeled boots. Lastly, her wings are larger than the Enchantix wings and are bright orange with tints of yellow and purple. They are decorated on the inside with gold stars.

Blake: He was swallowed!

Bo-bobo: No~! This is like the time when Czar Baldy Bald the 3rd swallowed me and Don Patch!

Croconaw: Yeah!

Don Patch: That was scary!

FarFetch'd: Right!

Haru: Natsu...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gray: Where are they?!

Beartic: No idea!

Toshiro: But, we have to find them!

Houka: Right. We should keep running straight.

Wynaut: Yeah!

Sugar: Than, let's hurry!

Sara: Right.

Everyone: (running)

Clemont: Wait for me! I can't really run that fast!

Gray: (thinking) Where are you, fire breath?!

_Flashback... _

Cana: Hm... Ah-ha!

Gray: What is it, Cana?!

Cubchoo: Tell us our future!

Cana: Well, I predict that the day would be lucky for you.

Sentret: That's the future prediction for you!

Gray: ''The day would be lucky for us'', eh?

Cubchoo: Interesting.

Erza: (opens door)

Everyone: Huh?!

Erza: This must be the place, right?

Torchic: Yup.

Everyone: Uh...

Gray: Who are they and why did they just come in like that?

Cubchoo: Yeah...

_Flashback Ends... _

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Elsa: Happy! Simon!

Happy: Huh?! Gray! Beartic! Everyone!

Simon: We're here!

Toshiro: Where's Natsu?!

Blake: He's swallowed by Fukuro.

Sugar: Wha?!

Winry: Swallowed?!

Fukuro: That's right! He deserves it because he tried to cheat!

Happy: No, he doesn't! (charges)

Natsuki: Happy, don't!

Fukuro: Fire Ho Ho Hou!

Fire Ho Ho Hou is an Absorption Magic Spell. After "eating" Natsu, Fukuro gained this attack which allowed him to shoot fire at his opponent from his fist.[1]

Happy: (screaming)

Dejiko: Happy!

Ichigo: You monster!

Gray: We need to beat Fukuro quickly, because even though no one can beat Erza and Blaziken when they fights seriously, they are still trapped in a card, along with Rias, Magcargo, and Parasoul, rendering them defenseless.

Beartic: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Houka: (transforms) Probe Regalia!

Out of all the Three-Star uniforms, this is the most physically restrained one. With this uniform, Inumuta can analyze anything around him and prepare himself accordingly for the situation. His suit contains keyboards, which he rapidly types on, possibility processing the constant feed of data from his experience with his opponents, as the suit can also store data. Supposedly, if he manages to completely analyze his opponent, his uniform allows him to defeat them instantly, though this has only been shown against a student wearing an experimental Five-Star Goku Uniform. His suit possesses an optical camouflage ability, rendering him invisible. The suit also has a maximum processing capacity that, if surpassed, can cause it to overheat. This can be done by attacking the uniform with extremely reckless attacks, as demonstrated by Ryūko.

Ichigo: Alright! Mew Mew Strawberry, metamorphosis!

When Ichigo is transformed, her hair and eyes turn bubblegum pink and she grows black cat ears and a tail. Her tail has a dark pink ribbon tied around it with a bell. Her hair is let down and is slightly curlier. She wears a short light pink dress with matching arm garters and a leg garter on her right thigh, along with a choker around her neck. Her gloves are dark pink that reaches to her wrists. Her boots are dark pink with black laces and reaches to her knees. She has dark pink lace lining the top of her dress and the top and bottom of her arm garters, leg garter, and her choker. Her choker also has her Mew Pendant dangling from it. Her Mew Mark is a pink version of the imprint on her Mew Pendant on the inside of her right thigh.

Sara: Sapphie, we need to transform.

Sapphie: Right. Sparkling Sapphire, Full of Friendship!

Together: Tinkle Tinkle, Magical Charm! Winkle Winkle, Jewel Flash!

Sara: (transforms)

Gray: Ice-Make: Lance!

Fukuro: Fire Ho Ho Hou!

Elsa: It melted!

Olcadan: Remember, he has Natsu's flames!

Dejiko: (growling)

Taokaka: This is bad~...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Fukuro: Have some more flames!

Gray: (freezes flames)

Olcadan: Impossible!

Toshiro: Great, Gray! Freezing the flames is a useful strategy!

Elsa: Yeah!

Gray: You are nowhere near as powerful as Natsu's flames, but are merely a cheap rip-off.

Beartic: Right!

Fukuro: That wasn't nice! I'll just eat you and use your Magic powers! (charges)

Toshiro: No you don't! Shinkū no Kōri no Yaiba!

Fukuro: (screaming)

Gray: Thanks, Toshiro. Now, (freezes Fukuro's mouth)

Fukuro: My mouth! It hurts! It hurts~!

Taokaka: That's silly! (laughing)

Natsuki: Yeah! (laughing)

Fukuro: (growling)

Sara: I think he's planning his next attack.

Sapphie: Right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Flashback... _

Gray: (grunts)

Cubchoo: We can't beat them no matter what.

Wakaba: Hey, Gray! You and Cubchoo should stop fighting them!

Macao: They're too strong for you!

Levy: You know, the future would bright if Erza and Torchic becomes stronger!

Aipom: Yeah!

Lisanna: Me and Cleffa agree!

Gray and Cubchoo: (growling)

_Afternoon (Outside)... _

Gray: That's it! I have it with these comments!

Cubchoo: Yeah! We're stronger than them!

Gray: Than, let's hunt them down!

Cubchoo: Right!

They searched for Erza and Torchic until...

Gray: There they are!

Cubchoo: At the riverbank!

Gray: It's time to get revenge!

Cubchoo: Right!

Gray: Hey, Erza and Torchic! We want to fi... huh?!

Erza: (turns around while tears forming)

Cubchoo: (thinking) She's crying...

Torchic: Why are you doing?!

Gray: Uh... We were looking for you.

Erza: I see.

Cubchoo: Why are you two alone?

Erza: Well, we're comfortable being alone.

Gray: And why are you crying?

Torchic: Um...

Erza: Uh...

Cubchoo: (sighs)

Together: (sits down)

Erza: Hm... (sits down)

_Flashback Ends... _

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gray: Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance!

Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance (氷刃・七連舞 Hyōjin: Nanarenbu) is an Ice Magic Spell. After creating sharp blades made of ice on their arms, the user rapidly slashes their enemy seven times, five of which are individual strikes and the final two of which are a dual strike, after which the ice gets destroyed.[1] Gray has also been show able to use the spell by freezing his own blood, thus creating resistance from Ultear Milkovich's Arc of Time Magic.[2]

Fukuro: (screaming)

Fukuro spits out Natsu.

Charizard: Natsu!

Haru: You're back!

Natsu: What happened?

Gray: Erza and Blaziken were always alone, always crying.

Beartic: Erza and Blaziken needs to be in Fairy Tail, so that they won't cry anymore.

Toshiro: Right.

Olcadan: Better go.

Houka: Wait right there! Optical Camouflage!

Olcadan: Huh?!

Sara: Time to come back to normal. (uses magic)

Olcadan: (groaning) What happened?

Clemont: You were controlled by Jellal. Are you alright?

Olcadan: I'm okay. Thanks for that.

Susan and Mary: No problem!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Member: That concludes our meeting.

Member 2: Because of the new information Sieg revealed, the votes have shifted from 4-5 to 8-1.

Member 3: Etherion is to be fired in an hour.

Yajima: Siegrain.

Siegrain: Yes, Yajima?

Yajima: Are you going to take responsibility for the event?

Siegrain: Yes. I'll take full responsibilty.

Yajima: I demand if you will take responsibility for the lives lost, including your twin brother's.

Siegrain: I'll bear with it.

Yajima: Alright.

_Jellal... _

Jellal: Hm...

Mightyena: What are you thinking?

Jellal: About the Council's decision and that Etherion will be fired.

Sieghart: I see... Well, that's their decision.

Jellal: Right.


	38. Episode 38: The Moonless Battle

Episode 38: The Moonless Battle

Technician: Etherion is almost done!

Technician 2: We just need some more screws to put on!

Technician 3: Yeah!

Bystanders: (amazed)

Member: I don't know about this.

Member 2: Come on, this is the only option we have!

Member 3: We have to stop the resurrection of Zeref!

Member 4: But, I'm still unsure about this.

Ultear: Siegrain, about your dream...

Siegrain: Well, it's only about the future.

Shouko: Are you sure?

Siegrain: Yes.

Ayaska: I see...

Yajima: Hm... (thinking) There's something about him that makes myskin crawl. He's hiding something and I'm going to find out what.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Milliana: Hey, look! It's those two from the casino!

Wally: We can see that, Milliana!

Meowth: Why are they're laying on the floor?!

Jigen: No clue.

Blair: Maybe they're tired. I could've do the same thing if I were in their shoes.

Eris: Me, too.

Wally: Hm...

Simon: Milliana, Walky, can you hear me?

Milliana: Huh?!

Meowth: It's Simon!

Wally: What do you want from us, Simon?!

Simon: I need you to protect the girls and get them out of the tower.

Eris: Why?!

Simon: Because Etherion is going to be fired within an hour.

Wally: An hour?!

Simon: Just hurry!

Everyone: Okay!

They take Lucy, Gardevoir, Juvia, Frillish, and the others (including Ember and I-No) out of the tower.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Sho: (running) (opens door) Huh?!

He enters a room with a huge bridge and a few sakura trees.

Ikaruga: (chuckling) Welcome, Sho.

Sho: Wha?! It's you!

Himari: That's right. Where do you think you're going?

Sho: I'm going to see Jellal! I need to get pass you and go straight to him!

Gintaki: We don't think so.

Sho: Huh?! (growling) Card Magic: Card Dimension!

Card Dimension is an unnamed Card Magic Spell. The user uses cards to trap people inside pocket dimensions, effectively turning them into cards.[1] However, despite being trapped inside the cards, the figures inside can still interact with those on the outside to an extent such as when a casino patron was able to use his knife and cut Lucy's restraints from inside his card.[2] Similarly, thanks in part to Ikaruga's sword strikes, Erza was also able to break free when Shô turned her into a card.[3] The person trapped in the card can also be set free if the card's owner chooses to release them as well, as demonstrated when Cana trapped all of Fairy Tail in her cards, only to set them free after the danger had passed.[4]

Ikaragi: (slashes cards)

Sho: Impossible!

Ikaragi: Hmph. Such a weak move.

Erza: Sho, we demand you to release us!

Blaziken: Yeah!

Sho: (thinking) She is safe where she is.

Ikaragi: That's a challenge. Himari, slash those cards he has.

Himari: Right. (slashes cards)

Sho: Erza, Blaziken, Rias, Magcargo, and Parasoul! No~!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: (blocks attack)

Rias: Erza!

Magcargo: That's incredible!

Parasoul: You can still fight, even in the card!

Erza: Right! Onix, please help!

Onix: Onix!

Sho: Onix?!

Gintaki: Impressive.

Ikaruga: Hmph. (repeating slashing sword) Yasha's Empty Flash!

Yasha's Empty Flash (夜叉閃空 Yasha Senkū) is a Sword Magic Spell. The user slashes with extreme precision and is able to slice whatever they are attacking without touching it with a blade. It's powerful enough to cut through Erza Scarlet's Purgatory Armor and destroy every sword used in a Circle Sword spell.[1]

Rias: Erza! We'll help!

Parasoul: Right.

Together: (charges)

They were able to free themselves.

Sho: A sword that can cut through dimensions is amazing, but the fact that Erza, Blaziken, Rias, Magcargo, and Parasoul managed to take advantage of that power is even more so.

Erza: Finally, we're free! Wha?! (armor crumbles) My armor!

Blaziken: It fell apart!

Ikaruga: (laughing)

Rias: What are you laughing about?!

Himari: You didn't see Ikaruga's move.

Parasoul: (growling)

Erza: Requip: Heaven's Wheel Armor! Blaziken, Mega Evolve!

Blaziken: (now Mega Blaziken) Mega Blaziken!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ikaruga: Now, I want you to watch. This is between me and her.

Gintaki: Got it.

Himari: We'll stay right here.

Rias: Are you sure you don't need our help?

Erza: I'm sure. We can handle this.

Blaziken and Onix: Right.

Ikaruga: Hmph.

They clash swords.

Erza: Circle Sword! Dance, my swords!

Circle Sword (天輪・循環の剣, サークルソード, Tenrin Sākuru Sōdo) is a Sword Magic Spell. The user requips swords and has them circle around them by utilizing the command, "Dance, My Swords". The swords then begin spinning rapidly around the user and then the user sends them flying towards their opponent(s) in a disc formation. Upon impact, the swords separate and fly in different directions dealing great damage.[1]

Ikaruga: Yasha's Empty Flash!

Yasha's Empty Flash (夜叉閃空 Yasha Senkū) is a Sword Magic Spell. The user slashes with extreme precision and is able to slice whatever they are attacking without touching it with a blade. It's powerful enough to cut through Erza Scarlet's Purgatory Armor and destroy every sword used in a Circle Sword spell.[1]

Blaziken: Huh?!

Erza: My armor!

Ikaruga: Hmph. Garuda Flame!

Blaziken: Flare Blitz!

Ikaruga: Huh?

Erza: Requip: Flame Empress Armor!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ikaruga: (slashes sword)

Onix: She smashed the Flame Empress Armor! Rock Throw!

Ikaruga: (slashes sword) Hmph. Nice move. It won't help. (attacks Onix)

Onix: (faints)

Erza: Onix! Return! (growling) Requip: Purgatory Armor!

Purgatory Armor (煉獄の鎧 Rengoku no Yoroi) is one of Erza Scarlet's most powerful armors. The Purgatory Armor is a black armor with many spiked features. The chest plate is entirely black except for a small arrow like inward protrusion on both sides near her stomach. The plate is lined with several spikes running from top to bottom. Multiple layered shoulder guards connect to the chest plate and feature several pyramid shaped spikes that protrude outward. Around her neck is a large necklace of spikes, matching the ones found around the chest plate but much larger. A lighter colored metal covers her upper arms before connecting to the black arm guards. The arm guards feature two metal straps and two spiked protrusions near the elbows. At her waist, she wears a multiple layered spike skirt ending in the spikes found in the shoulder guards. Around her waist is a simple banded belt. The tops of her legs remain exposed before her greaves start a little above her knees. Above the knee, the greaves are sectioned off, featuring two spikes per section. At the knee, a diamond like pattern forms with several spikes at the outward facing side. Below the knee, the spikes move to the side of the leg and are placed in even intervals all the way down. When using this armor, Erza's hair spikes outward to match the design of the armor.[1] In the anime, the armor is radically different. Taking on the appearance of a metallic dress, the armor is a dark slate color with a lighter gray trim. The shoulder guards are a light gray color with a large spike protruding off of it. The arm guards bear a simple weaving pattern with three spikes jutting out, each smaller than the last. The leg greaves start just below her hips with three progressively smaller spikes protruding starting at the knees. Around her neck is a small necklace of black, diamond shaped jewels. A single horn works its way out from underneath her hair atop her head.[2] Erza states this to be one of her strongest armors, telling Ikaruga that no one has seen the armor and lived to tell of it.[1] Despite her claim that the armor is quite strong, its capabilities have never been seen as Ikaruga was able to destroy it nearly instantly and it proved ineffective against Azuma.[3][4] This armor comes equipped with a large black mace that has the same spike-like design as the Purgatory Armor. The mace is larger than Erza herself with six large spikes running down the edge, getting progressively larger as they reach the hook end of the weapon.[5]

Gintaki: That's an interesting armor.

Erza: This is one of my most powerful armor! No one has seen the armor and lived to tell of it! This will defeat you for sure! (charges)

Ikaruga: We'll see... (charges)

They clashed and the Purgatory Armor was crumbled.

Himari: (sighs) There's no way you could defeat Ikaragi. You should just give up.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: (changes into normal clothing)

Sho: Why did you change to normal clothing? You must have other strong armor.

Rias: I agree!

Parasoul: Me, too!

Sho: I beg you and Blaziken to keep fighting and to not give up, as you two are strong.

Erza: I'm not strong, as I always need armor for protection.

Parasoul: Erza...

Erza: My armor does not make me strong, rather it is a way for me to hide my true emotions and always appear strong, even when I feel weak. My armor is the block that separates me from other people. Because of my friends' love and warmth I feel I'm no longer lost, and rather than using my armor to protect myself, and I will allow my friends to help me.

Blaziken: Plus, you have me.

Erza: Right.

Ikaruga: Than, you will still attack, even if my opponent is naked.

Erza: That's correct! Blaziken, let's go!

Blaziken: Okay! High Jump Kick!

Erza: (charges)

Ikaruga: (charges)

In their final and brief clash, one of Erza's swords is destroyed, but it is Ikaruga along with her sword who lose.

Ikaruga: (falls down)

Rias: We won!

Parasoul: Yeah!

Gintaki: Huh?

Himari: What happened?

Erza: Looks like you're back to normal.

Gintaki: Yup! Great to be back!

Himari: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ikaruga: (groaning) Etherion will be fired in 15 minutes...

Gintaki: 15 minutes?!

Himari: That's barely enough time!

Erza: Let's go!

Blaziken: (normal) Right!

Kokkuri: Need my help?

A fox spirit who was summoned by Kohina. He began to haunt Kohina after seeing how she lives as a 'doll' and also after seeing her terrible eating habit of cup ramen for every meal. He wanted to help her live better as her current life wasn't suitable for a young girl to grow up in and thus became her legal guardian. He often fights with Inugami over Kohina and her attention. Despite being an ages old spirit, Kokkuri has adjusted to modern life with incredible ease. He is protective and caring of Kohina; this is shown throughout the anime such as wanting Kohina to have more friends and taking care of her health. Also narcissistic - this is shown in episode seven when he was cursed and transformed into a woman. He tends to do all the house work, making him a clean freak. Kokkuri has also been shown to be sensitive about his age when he asked Kohina to "shut up" after she pestered him with questions regarding how old he actually is. Kokkuri has long white hair and white ears in his male and female forms. In the anime, he is shown to have golden olive eyes but in a colored version of the manga, he is shown to have blue eyes instead. In his spirit form, Kokkuri's fur is yellow in color. It is shown that he had dyed his fur blonde in order to be more colorful and cute.

Parasoul: Huh?!

Rias: And you are?!

Kokkuri: I'm Kokkuri, a fox spirit. It's please to meet you.

Gintaki: A fox spirit, eh?! Impressive!

Himari: Anyway, why are you here?!

Kokkuri: Just checking this place out before it got destoryed. I see why the Magic Council wants this place to be destroyed.

Yona: Yes. It seems so.

Yona (ヨナ Yona) is the title character and protagonist of the manga series, Akatsuki no Yona. She is the princess of the Kouka Kingdom, the only heir of Emperor Il, and the reincarnation of King Hiryuu.[4] On her 16th birthday, she was forced to flee the Hiryuu Castle after her father was murdered by Soo-Won. Yona has purple eyes and long wavy hair in the beginning of the series. Though after the series of events when she confronts Kan Tae-Jun, she slices her hair off with a sword to prevent being captured.[5] Yona now wears her hair short, which is slowly growing back. Her current outfit is made up of a white gown and a red vest with dark burgundy borderlines and a light pink sash tied around her waist. She often wears a cape with a hood to hide her full appearance, particularly her red hair.[6] She is also never seen without the same pair of elegant, long earrings. Yona is very adaptable, has a sweet demeanor, and has a strong sense of conviction. On her journey, she shows an absolutely willingness to learn, but she can still be idealistic even if she realizes that something is harder than it sounds. She can be selfish and demanding of others in her pursuits, which is first noted when Yoon scolds her for not thanking him for taking care of Hak,[7] though she shows appreciation of others through her travels. When she was still living in Hiryuu Castle, Yona was ignorant to everything happening around her and only cared about herself or her love. She didn't take the initiative to know the events unfolding around her country despite being a princess. Because of this, she is struck by the hard truth of people hating her father and his leadership,[8] as well as how she had been so ignorant of her duty when she was chased out from her home. To compensate for her lack of concern of her citizens and to protect the place her father once protected, she is mending the conflicts within Kouka little by little. With her sincerity to this oath, she manages to sway and surprise others, to the point that they can't help but support her regardless of the risks. It is also the reason why she can perform certain feats in spite of her previously hardship-free lifestyle, such as standing up to several armed soldiers or scaling a dangerous cliff for a rare herb. Additionally, these kinds of threats don't scare her anymore because she thinks that there is nothing scarier than what she witnessed during the night of her birthday.[9] One of her biggest gags throughout the series is her tendency to say things that can easily be misunderstood or thought of in a romantic nature. Hak usually tends to take the brunt of the humiliation when he expects more, but is also the most used to it. Thus, Yona is very dense when it comes to romantic or intimate situations. Whether it's because of her very strong dedication to Soo-Won since childhood or the experience of Tae-Jun's courting, Yona does not notice when others seem to be attracted to her. Ironically enough, she does understand the adult interactions between men and women as adults, as shown when she tells that Hak needs some time to fool around with girls.[10] Yona was forbidden from holding weapons when growing up,[13] so she had no fighting skills at the beginning of the series. With her lack of strength, she insists on being taught various forms of self-defense so that she can help her companions. She begins practicing with the bow and arrow, starting with Hak being her teacher,[14] then Yoon.[15] Her abilities with archery are still at a beginner's level, but after consistently practicing every day (and every night), she eventually reaches a point where she can fire off 200 arrows in a single session.[16] She also gains accuracy on her aiming, and is able now to kill animals (and a person) with one shot. After months of trying to get Hak to instruct her,[17] Yona eventually begins to learn swordsmanship. She is still a novice in this skill, and most of the time she only practices with a wooden sword. She is able to sense a dragon's identity upon first glance, though she is unable to locate them unlike the dragon warriors. This ability first becomes noticeable when she meets Jae-Ha[18] as she is not able to tell who Kija and Shin-Ah were when she met them.

Kokkuri: Aw, Yona. You follow me here?

Yona: Yes.

Gintaki: Yona, eh?

Yona: Yes. I'm a princess.

Himari: Princess?

Maya: (child form) That's right! She's royalty!

Maya Natsume (棗真夜, Natsume Maya) is one of the main protagonists in the manga and anime series, Tenjou Tenge. She is the younger sibling of the late Shin Natsume &amp; the elder sister of Aya Natsume being the captain of the Juken Club. Maya Natsume is a beautiful, almost gratuitously well-endowed girl who has long silver hair (purple in the anime). She is the older sister of Aya Natsume, and the younger sister of Shin Natsume. She is the captain of the Juken club, and an upper level martial artist. Maya is not shy about her body, she usually wears revealing clothing and has no problem with her underwear showing. She has a long standing relationship with Mitsuomi Takayanagi and may still be in love with him despite their bloody and violent history. Souichiro Nagi is in love with her, but her actual feelings towards him are unclear, romantic-wise, but she does take a very active interest in his continuing development. Maya tends to do things in an indirect way, such as starving Souichiro to move his power to his gut enabling him to learn reverse striking faster. When Aya and Souichiro go to Kyushu against her orders (she knew they would go anyway) she says she was kicking them out of the group. It was actually for the purpose of freeing them of their obligations so they could handle the issue there more effectively. She fights Tetsuhito Kagiroi despite Makiko Nagi telling her she could not beat him, and kills him by activating Reiki even though it drains her of her ki and essentially kills her. She has Bob Makihara doing intense physical training (mainly running) which, as Mitsuomi points out, is pointless as Bob is already one of the physically strongest in school. The training saves his life while fighting Madoka Mawari. Since childhood, her brother developed an unhealthy attachment to her as his only anchor to sanity, going so far as to murder their parents to prevent being separated. The events of the past are catalyzed by Maya's slowly awakening separation from her brother, she loved him but was also trapped by him. She blames Mitsuomi for her brother's death and believes he has been corrupted by his power, she has set the Juken club in opposition to him as a result. It is revealed that Maya's Dragon's Gate is associated with the element wood, allowing anything made of wood to become a weapon for her. She even uses this power to make her necktie into a wooden blade. Recently Maya had the symbol for the Amaterasu Dragon's Gate appear on her chest. The gate has the ability to neutralize all special powers, in the past Sohaku found a way to reverse the gate's power to actually awaken Red Feather powers worldwide. Bunshichi even suggests this Gate is why only she could help Shin keep control. A person with the Amaterasu Gate is only born once every thousand years, the last being Senhime four-hundred years ago. This 'gate' is extremely special in that it possesses the desired qualities that Souhaku needs in order to bring about his 'ultimate plan' of awakening those with any sort of extraordinary powers across the lands. While nearly everyone's energy flows in a clockwise pattern, the holder of the Amaterasu Dragon's Gate is opposite - their power flows counter-clockwise. Maya's interactions with the Reiki (which gets its power from Himiko Amaterasu imbuing it with her power) and her eventual attempt to give her life to it in turn imbued Maya with the Amaterasu Dragon's Gate 600 years earlier than it should have appeared. Bunshichi speculates that Maya's gradual assimilation of the Amaterasu Dragon's Gate from the Reiki is why she was able to calm Shin down so easily by subtly nullifying his power. Maya fights using a style invented by her family, Natsume Goushin-Ryū.

Yona: And this is Maya. She's with me.

Erza: I see...

Rias: Anyway, we should go to the top floor!

Macargo: Right! Let's go!

Kokkuri: Okay!

Everyone: (running to the top floor)

Erza: (thinking) We're coming, Jellal and Mightyena.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Natsu... _

Natsu: We could use these stairs to get to Jellal and Mightyena!

Happy: Aye!

Bloom: (normal) Right!

Mario: Let's-a go!

Flareon: Okie-dokie!

They run up the stairs.

Blake: Wait.

Natsuki: We're coming, too!

Taokaka: Yeah!

_Lucy... _

Lucy: Archie!

Archie: Huh?!

Shelly: You're finally back!

Molly: But, where's Princess Parasoul?!

Gardevoir: I think she's still inside.

Molly: Inside?!

Houka: Calm down.

Wynaut: They'll be back!

Molly: I'll try!

Nonon: Does this means we have to wait?!

Sonia: Looks like it, Nonon!

Sonia Strumm, known as Misora Hibiki (響ミソラ Hibiki Misora?) in Japan and as Sonia Sky in the English anime dub, is a character from the Mega Man Star Force series. Sonia Strumm is an assumable 11 or 12 year old. In the anime, her personality is quite different than that in the games in which (overall after overcoming her problems in the first game) she is rather cheerful and mischievous (this seen mainly when she is with Geo when she covers his eyes), but now she has a very strong personality and is quite easy to anger. So much that she was able to kick coconuts out of a palm tree and launch them incredibly far on the sea out of anger and frustration with her manager and music composer. She was also able to tie up her manager with ease. Her crush over Geo is best seen here than in the games, so much that when she saw Geo with a girl while in the mountains she decided to cancel her TV work at the time and go out with Geo out of mere jealousy. She is also rather impulsive, in the games she prefers to stick to her responsibilities while in the anime she is seen caring less about them, proof of this is that she has Wave Changed to travel around the world to just relax, caring not about the problems she puts on her manager and fans. Sonia "Sky" hopes to write original songs instead of merely performing those that she is given. Lyra tries unsuccessfully to invade Sonia's heart, so is forced to take control of her while she sleeps, which fails during a fight with Mega Man, in which it is revealed that Sonia has control over herself as "Lyra" Note, her EM Wave Form. Lyra's decision to break ties with Planet FM lies in both her friendship with Sonia and her belief that fighting Mega Man is not productive. Sonia still has a romantic interest, seeing as she (as Lyra Note) is constantly bickering (and yelling) with Luna over Geo (as Mega Man). She even asked flat out who Geo likes better (in those situations, Geo just says they're all friends to avoid angering either of them). Sonia travels with Geo all over the world to recover OOPArts. She is more perky and excitable, but is usually bored when not with Geo, so she gets mad at Geo when he doesn't invite her along on a mission. Cancer Bubble is now her bodyguard (though she doesn't need one and this is further implied by the fact that Cancer is a terrible fighter).

Eddie: Yup!

Edward "Eddie" Riggs is the main protagonist of Brütal Legend. Eddie is the leader of the Ironheade faction, and is the avatar the player adopts when playing as that faction in multiplayer and in single player. He has two weapons: The Separator, a battle axe, and his guitar Clementine. As the player-controlled protagonist, Eddie Riggs appears in every mission. Eddie is proclaimed as the "greatest roadie of all time", and supports that fact throughout the game. He is able to build the Deuce from spare parts summoned at the Temple of Ormagoden, and later organises and leads the armies of Ironheade. He is also a skilled guitarist, able to perfectly read tabulature and shred with Clementine surprisingly well. He can use the Separator almost perfectly, even though he admits that he'd never touched an axe before. This may be the influence of having a warrior father and a demon mother, who also wielded the axe. Eddie is also very strong. As he was assembling the Druid Plow he lifted its body and frame with ease. He's also shown carrying large amp towers for the Roadies to carry when gearing up to assault Lionwhyte's stronghold. Eddie's personality can be immature at times, and he is almost always sarcastic and snarky. However, he also knows when it's time to be serious, and is an efficient and capable leader of men. He also knows that, as a roadie, his place isn't in the leadership of an army - a fact proven upon his initial meeting with Lars Halford. Eddie is also friendly and a good advisor, when people (Lita, Kage, and the Headbangers) have doubts of what they can do, Eddie supports them and helps them realize how strong and powerful they really are. Eddie also has a strong sense of justice in him when someone is being attacked or discriminated, like when Doviculus killed both Lars and Ophelia, Eddie would stop at nothing to defeat him and avenge his friends. When it comes to Ophelia, Eddie can't help but feel strongly about her. He was partly jealous of Lars when Ophelia acknowledges him instead of Eddie, but he doesn't let it change the way he thinks of his friends. Even when Ophelia was taken in by the Drowning Doom, Eddie still loved her, and he was willing to do whatever it took to save her.

Nonon: (growling) I hate waiting!

Ryuko: Too bad, snake! You have no choice!

Nonon: Bite me!

Ryuko: (chuckling)

Winry: Calm down.

Dexter: They'll be back soon.

Mary: Just give them some time.

Jimmy: Right!

James Isaac "Jimmy "the Brain"" Neutron (born March 3) is the titular protagonist of the television series and the 2001 film. He is the world's smartest 11-year-old. He is named after scientists Sir Isaac Newton and James Chadwick (who was nicknamed "Jimmy Neutron" due to his discovery of the neutron). Jimmy is a genius inventor, but his inventions seem to cause more destruction than anything good and it is usually up to him and his friends to stop them. He lives in Retroville with his robot dog, Goddard and his parents Hugh and Judy Neutron. Jimmy has a disproportionately large head (which appears to be larger, due to his hair), blue eyes, and a large brown cowlick hairstyle. He is often teased because he is shorter than most boys of his age. Jimmy's wardrobe consists almost exclusively of red T-shirts that sport his trademark symbol of electrons, circling a nucleus. He also wears blue jeans and a pair of grey and white Converse Chuck Taylor All-Stars. His underwear consists of plaid boxer shorts, as shown in the film and in the first episode of the series, he wears knee socks. In the shorts and the film, Jimmy wore blue shorts and brown shoes. He also wears his blue lab coat (and sometimes his welding mask while working on his inventions). Jimmy has an I.Q. of 210, making him the smartest Retroville citizen. In a number of episodes, his classmates are annoyed and angered because Jimmy's brilliance renders trying to win projects and competitions things pointless. (In fact Jimmy has been banned for life from the science fair to give normal kids an actual chance). This brain, a source of constant comment, allows him to invent devices that accomplish even the impossible. That might seem like a gift to most people, but to Jimmy, it often causes him trouble. He designs his wild inventions to help him deal with bothersome chores, however the inventions tend to have a flaw (usually caused by an obvious oversight) which result in a catastrophe which only he can solve. He's rarely ever thanked however as people usually know he's the cause of the problem in the first place. In the moment of crisis, he will urge his brain by saying, "Think, think, think!", where upon viewer enters Jimmy's ear and goes into his brain to observe its inner workings as well, as to relive a scene from the early part of the episode. Jimmy will then shout, "Brain Blast!", and arrive at the solution for whatever danger he has landed himself, his friends, or his town in. In the movie, he does not say "Think, think, think!" or "Brain Blast!" out loud, but says them in his mind. In the third season, he seems to stop brain blasting and comes up with ideas right away, with the exception being "Fundemonium". Jimmy has a sweet personality, although sometimes he can be a bit arrogant. Jimmy is shown to be quite irritable around most people, the exception being his friends. He can be friendly at times, that he needs (or wants to be), but can come off as a smart-aleck or nerd occasionally. He enjoys playing the hero, often taking a staunch stand against anyone he believes to be evil. He won't back down from his beliefs as he strongly believes in himself. Jimmy is quite charming when he least tries to be, such as at the party, that he throws at his parents' absence in an early episode. He cares for his friends, family, and Retroville. It shows that Jimmy's intelligence is not inherited from the father, but he took it from his mother, conversely from his father Hugh, who is a "Duck-obsessed" adult. However, he does have a few weaknesses; one of them is his poor communication skills. It takes him hours to explain things the "Science way" and people find his explanations very complicated and would ask for a shorter version of his story instead. Cindy calls him silver-tongued (in a sarcastic way), in the episode "Love Potion 976/J" as he finds it, which is accessible to him only, by means of a DNA scan from his hair. Jimmy's inventions include Goddard, a time machine, and the Nanobots. He has several gum and candy-based inventions, which include The Neutronic Air Gum, that allow humans to breathe under water, gum that allows one to memorize books, and candy, that satisfies all the tongue's taste buds. After eating such candy, humans develop a physiological need (addiction) for it. He also made inventions to help him with transportation, the most frequently employed being his flying rocket or hover car. He also has a game pyramid, which allows players to go inside their favorite video game, and a Cloning Machine. It is not said when Jimmy invented or (enhanced his watch) but he had a watch that is able to communicate with others. One of his most recurring inventions is his Shrink Ray, which he uses to change the size of objects or people and the Chrono Arch, a time traveling machine. In the video games, he makes several inventions, similar to the series. Many times, he creates different types of advanced spaceships with space buses, space bikes, being able to use amusement rides to create some, and finishing with his favorite, the hovercar, which he uses almost frequently. He creates these inventions in an extensive lab, located under his clubhouse, which is accessible to him only, by means of a DNA scan from a piece of his hair. In the Chrysler Town &amp; Country Commercial, he introduces his newest invention: "The Neutron Dimensionalizer." In Crime Sheen Investigation, Jimmy introduces the Ultra Shock Dance Teacher 8000 which is later used in Crouching Jimmy, Hidden Sheen for more important reasons.

Nonon: Okay... Jeez... Hurry up, everyone...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Blair: Are you sure we should whether or not to turn around and assist in the fighting?

Sonia: Of course!

Nonon: No! We should assist with the fight!

Ryuko: I agree with snake for once! I want to fight!

Senketsu: Ryuko, don't be reckless!

Ryuko: Jeez... You don't want to fight?!

Senketsu: Of course not! We need to leave!

Ryuko: Come on! (pulls Senketsu)

Senketsu: Stop that! It hurts!

Ryuko: Not until you change your mind!

Senketsu: Never!

They keep arguing until...

Happy: Stop it!

Everyone: Huh?!

Happy: We should do nothing for the others now, except to hold the belief that everyone will be fine.

Ember: If you put that way,...

I-No: We should stay here.

Happy: (relieved) Finally...

_Natsu... _

Simon: Natsu and Charizard, I must help Erza, Blaziken, Rias, Magcargo, and Parasoul.

Natsu: No.

Simon: Huh?

Charizard: You need to go.

Bloom: We'll take care of this ourselves.

Stella: Right!

Kimiko: No need to worry!

Luffy: We'll handle this!

Natsu and the others keep running at the stairs.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Erza... _

Erza: We made it!

Blaziken: Yeah!

Jellal: I see, you made it here.

Rias: That's right!

Macargo: We'll be stopping you once and for all!

Parasoul: Right!

Erza: My final hope is to keep Jellal and Mightyena busy for as long as it takes for Etherion to fall, so that we may both perish together.

Blaziken: Right.

Mightyena: It's your destiny to be used as Zeref's sacrifice.

Jellal: Right.

Gintaki: Will Ehterion fall at all?

Mightyena: It will.

Jellal: So, let's begins our fight.

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Simon: Natsu! Charizard! You need to help them!

Natsu: No! She needs to conquer her own demons!

Simon: But, they will not beat Jellal and Mightyena, as they wants to save him, and Jellal and Mightyena will try to use it against them!

Bloom: Alright!

Mario: We demand you to take us to them!

Simon: Right! Follow me!

Everyone: Right!

_Erza... _

Jellal: You have fight well, Erza.

Erza: (attacks)

Mightyena: Especially you, Blaziken. Assurance!

Blaziken: (dodges) Blaze Kick!

Mightyena: (grunts)

Sieghart: (dodges)

Parasoul: He keeps dodging our attacks.

Rias: He must be fast.

Macargo: I agree.

Jellal: Now I got you. Darkness Cage!

Darkness Cage is an unnamed Darkness Magic Spell. The user creates a sphere of Darkness Magic in their hand in the form of ghosts that revolves around the center. The user then shoots it at the target, releasing several ghosts that wrap around the target, restraining its movement.[1] In the anime, the user crushes a different-looking sphere in their hand, summoning several small masses of Darkness Magic which then grow and come together to create a sphere around the target, restraining its movement and dealing pain.[2]

Erza: Wha?!

Blaziken: We can't move!

Rias: Erza!

Macargo: Blaziken!

Erza and Blaziken: (grunts) (remembering) Everyone...

Erza: Blaziken! Mega Evolve!

Blaziken: (now Mega Blaziken) Mega Blaziken!

Erza: (blasts out of the cage)

Gintaki: Amazing!

Himari: Great job, Erza and Blaziken!

Erza: (knocks Jellal down)

Blaziken: Flame Charge!

Mightyena: (screaming)

Rias: Keep going!

Macargo: Yeah!

Jellal and Mightyena: (shocked) (thinking) Is this the real Erza and Blaziken?


	39. Episode 39: The Truth of Jellal

Episode 39: The Truth of Jellal

Erza: Why are you doing this?

Jellal: We could not complete the R-System due to the insufficiency of Magic needed to activate it.

Mightyena: Despite that and the Magic Council's threat of using Etherion, we choose to hold our place.

Blaziken: Well, we can't kill you now. We'll wait with you for Etherion to fall and end us both.

Sieghart: You can say anything you want, as your words will not reach us.

Jellal: I was possessed by Zeref's spirit and is nothing more than a puppet.

Mightyena: Everything was over before it even began and that there is no freedom anywhere.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Member: Alright! Etherion is ready to fire!

Member 2: Lower your heads and pray to the light.

Yajima: The countdown begins...

_Erza... _

Jellal: We surrender our life to you.

Erza: Right.

Blaziken: We shall be sacrifices.

Erza: (thinking) Because we couldn't save them.

Jellal: (thinking) Because we gave in our weaknesses.

Erza: You need to get out of here.

Everyone: Right! (leaves room)

Erza and Jellal hug each other.

Jellal: (chuckling)

Blaziken: Erza, stay back!

Erza: Hm?!

Jellal: (pushes Erza)

Erza: Jellal?

Jellal: We knew all along that the Etherion would not kill anyone.

Blaziken: What do you mean?!

Mightyena: We mean that the metal outside of the tower was actually a cover up for the real form of the Tower of Heaven; a giant Lacrima.

Erza: Giant Lacrima?

Sieghart: That's right. Having absorbed the incredible amount of Magic power Etherion possessed, the R-System is completed.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Yajima: Hm? Where's Siegrain? He just disappeared.

Ultear: Arc of Time.

Ultear used her Arc of Time Magic to demolish the Magic Council's and Etherion's site.

Meowstic: Perfect.

Yajima: What are you doing?

Shouko: You see, we're one of Jellal's most passionate followers, willing to give our life for Jellal's dream.

Ayaka: Right.

Yajima: (growling)

_Erza... _

Siegrain: Looks like I was late.

Blaziken: What?!

Erza: Impossible!

Jellal: That's right. Siegrain was only a Thought Projection made by me so that I could infiltrate the Council and fire Etherion on the Tower of Heaven.

Erza: Does that include Latios?!

Latios: Yes. I'm actually Sieghart's Pokemon partner. I only pretended to be Siegrain's Pokemon partner to help him with his plans.

Together: (growling)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Jellal: Ah, my magic powers has return. (attacks Erza and Blaziken)

Together: (dodges)

Erza: Blaziken, use Flame Wheel!

Blaziken: Flame Wheel!

Jellal: Mightyena, use Assurance!

Mightyena: Assurance!

Erza: (attacks Jellal)

Jellal: (dodges) Now, (captures Erza) I got you.

Mightyena: Right! (throws Blaziken)

Erza: Let us go!

Jellal: No. You'll be sacrifices to Zeref and that your bodies will be decomposed, then recomposed into Zeref's.

Jellal then submerges them into a large Lacrima.

Together: (grunting)

Mightyena: We love you. Let's begin the resurrection ceremony!

Natsu: Erza! (pulls Erza)

Charizard: Blaziken! (pulls Blaziken)

Sieghart: What?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Luffy: Natsu, Charizard, wait!

Goku: You sure run fast!

Erza: Guys...

Natsu: Erza, Blaziken, you and Blaziken need to hurry up and defeat Jellal so they can go on some jobs to earn money, as we still have to pay Lucy and Gardevoir's rent.

Charizard: Yeah!

Erza: But, we can't move...

Natsu: Oh, yeah? (tickles Erza)

Erza: (laughing) Natsu, stop this! It tickles!

Charizard: This is for payback for hitting us earlier!

Blaziken: (sighs)

Blake: Acting like children...

Taokaka: Right!

Erza: Anyway, I don't want you fight Jellal.

Natsu: I can't do that.

Erza: Wh-ah! (passed out)

Blaziken: Natsu, what was that for?!

Charizard: Sorry about this! Flamethrower!

Blaziken: (screaming) So strong... (faints)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: You made her cry...

Charizard: You made Erza cry!

Luffy: Yeah!

Goku: It's your fault!

Bloom: And they're giving up and shaking, thanks to you!

Mai: So, we're prepared to fight you!

Rei: (wearing a red Fairy Tail symbol with Mars on her left hand) In Erza and Blaziken's place! Mars Power, Make Up! (transforms) The Guardian of Fire and Passion Sailor Mars! You will refrain from underestimating Fairy Tail! And with Mars Power, you will burn! These high-heeled legs will deliver your punishment!

Sailor Mars is one of the five original Inner Sailor Senshi of the Solar System, and was the fourth Sailor Senshi introduced in the manga. Her civilian identity is Rei Hino. Her attacks are based around fire, psychic powers and spiritual powers. This is the original depiction of the character originally created by Naoko Takeuchi. Sailor Mars' (Classic, R, S) vastly dominant color was red (earrings, choker, collar, center of front bow, elbow fittings of gloves, skirt, back waist bow, and heels) and her accent color was purple (front bow). Her earrings were five-pointed stars, her collar had one white stripe, and she wore red high heels rather than boots.

Jellal: I see...

Mightyena: You want to fight us in Erza and Blaziken's place?

Haru: That's right!

Bloom: (transforms into Believix form) You'll pay for this!

Stella: (transforms into Believix form) Yeah!

Sieghart: Alright. Let's fight.

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: (punches Jellal hardly)

Luffy: Keep going!

Goku: Yeah!

Mightyena: Assurance!

Charizard: (dodges) Flamethrower!

Mightyena: (grunting)

Haru: (slashes sword)

Sieghart: (grunting)

Haru: (thinking) Gotcha! (slashes sword)

Sieghart: (screaming)

Jellal: Natsu, thanks for showing us the destructive power of a Dragon Slayer.

Natsu: What's that supposed to mean?!

Charizard: Yeah!

Mightyena: We shall begin to fight seriously.

Jellal: Right. Heavenly Body Magic!

Heavenly Body Magic (天体魔法 Tentai Mahō) is a Caster Magic that involves the use of various astronomical objects. It is a powerful form of Magic that allows the caster to use the properties of many astronomical objects for battle, preferably in offense. The properties of 'Heavenly Body Magic rely primarily on astronomical objects like meteors[1] or the generation and manipulation of the energy of stars from their own body.[2] The caster can create powerful light blasts or beams of high destructive power, reminiscent of starlight, at their opponents.[3][4] This light is not the only substance used, however. The caster is also capable of using the power of gravity against the opponent for destructive usage; the strength can be comparable to the effects caused by a black hole.[5] The use of such Magic can be used to enhance the caster's own skills drastically for various purposes, such as shrouding them in Magic that can increase their speed significantly.[1]

Natsu: Huh?!

Bloom: He's too fast!

Stella: It could be because he's using his Magic!

Kimiko: I agree!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Jellal: Heavenly Body Magic: Grand Chariot!

Grand Chariot (七星剣, グランシャリオ, Guran Shario) is a Heavenly Body Magic. While in the air, the user places both hands on top of each other, with the top hand having only the index and middle fingers spread out. Seven Magic seals are then summoned in front of the user and connect together to make what appears to be a constellation. Each Magic seal then releases a powerful light blast down on the opponent, forming the same pattern on the ground before exploding. According to Jellal, this spell's destructive capabilities rival that of an actual meteor's.[1]

Natsu and Charizard: (screaming)

Everyone: Natsu! Charizard!

Together: (falls down)

Jellal: We shall continue the ceremony.

Mightyena: Right.

Bloom: No way!

Sieghart: Huh?

Stella: You're not starting no ceremony, not in our watch!

Goku: Right!

Natsu and Charizard: (throws Lacrima pieces)

Jellal: What are you doing?

Natsu: Is the structural integrity of the tower is important?

Mightyena: Hm... Well, further destruction of the tower could mean trouble, as the Magic power contained within the Lacrima may be released.

Charizard: I see.

Sieghart: What are you planning to?

Natsu: Well, if we can not defeat you, Mightyena, and Sieghart through force, we will simply destroy the tower to prevent you from completing the resurrection ceremony.

Sieghart: What?!


	40. The Falling of the Tower of Heaven

Episode 40: The Falling of the Tower of Heaven

Natsu: You heard us!

Charizard: We'll destroy this tower ourselves!

Together: Right, everyone?!

Everyone: Right!

Jellal: No, you don't! (attacks)

Bloom: Watch out!

Natsu: (chuckling) With a flame on the right hand... and a flame on the left hand... When you combine the flames together... Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!

Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame (火竜の煌炎 Karyū no Kōen) is a Fire Dragon Slayer Magic Spell. The user generates fire on both of their hands and then joins them, creating a unique, larger flame as a result. When such flame collides with the enemy, it creates a very massive and destructive explosion.[1] In the anime, the user ignites both of their hands and combines the flame in the same way, but instead of creating a giant explosion, the user throws a very large fireball at the enemy, blowing them away.[2]

Charizard: Flamethrower!

Luffy: Look!

Goku: It destroy the tower badly!

Natsu: Come on!

Charizard: You're helping us!

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Luffy: Gomu Gomu no Pistol Shot!

Goku: Ki Blast!

Bo-bobo: Super Fist of the Nosehair!

Don Patch: Go, FarFetch'd!

FarFetch'd: Brave Bird!

Jelly: You too, Goodra!

Goodra: Dragon Tail!

Jelly: Fist of the Wobble-Wobble: Slippery Snake Heads!

Bloom: Dragon Heart!

Stella: Sun Storm!

Sun Storm is a Believix spell used by Stella. She summons a bright light and throws it at the enemy.

Kimiko: Wudai Mars Fire!

Blaze: (kicks tower)

Jellal: Stop this foolery!

Mightyena: You're destroying it!

Kid: That's what we're doing! (punches wall)

Tyrogue: Yeah! That's the plan!

Haru: Form 2 - Explosion!

Rei: Akuryo Taisan!

Akuryo Taisan was one of Rei's unusually strong spiritual powers as a priestess. It was also one of her first attacks as Sailor Mars in most versions of the original Sailor Moon anime, and it was used in all versions of the series. "Akuryo Taisan" is a Japanese phrase used to purify and exorcise demons of any evil, which translates into "Evil Spirit, Begone." She most likely combines her own spiritual powers with her fire/flame-based attacks.

Jellal: (growling) Enough!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Jellal: I'll just use my strongest attack! Heavenly Body Magic: Altairis!

Altairis (暗黒の楽園, アルテアリス, Arutearisu) is a Heavenly Body Magic Spell. The user crosses their arms above their head to begin casting the spell. As they prepare to fire the spell, all nearby shadows are drawn towards them, forming a small black orb which rapidly grows in size and also gains small white lights inside it, similar to the night sky. The user then unleashes the orb towards the target. The orb appears to be incredibly dense, and may hold a tremendous amount of gravity to crush the opponent. Its nature is comparable to a black hole, due to its incredible pull on the surrounding materials, people, and light.[1]

Bloom: He's charging his attack!

Stella: Yeah!

Bo-bobo: This is bad!

Crocodile: Right!

Erza: (wakes up) Hmph!

Everyone: Huh?!

Natsu: Erza and Blaziken!

Erza: We're going to block this attack ourselves!

Charizard: No way! You'll be dead!

Natsu: Yeah!

Blaziken: Hmph!

Mario: They're not listening!

Flareon: We gotta do something!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Blaziken: (thinking) By using ourselves as shields, Jellal will cease his attack.

Jellal: The body Zeref needs can be any, as long as the person in question is as strong as one of the Ten Wizard Saints. (throws Altairis)

Luffy: Natsu! Charizard!

Goku: Erza! Blaziken!

Simon: (blocks)

Everyone: Wha?!

Blake: Simon...

Taokaka: That was brave...

Simon: Dark Barrier!

Ichigo: (Mew Mew form) It's not working!

Natsuki: His Magic is too strong for him!

Simon: (grunting) (screaming)

Erza: (gasps)

Simon: (collaspes)

Erza: Simon!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: Simon! Simon! Are you okay?! Simon! Please, speak to me! Come on!

Simon: (whispers) Erza, I love you...

Before he dies, Simon was remembering Erza when she was young and leaving the world with a smile.

Erza: No~! (crying)

Blaziken: Erza...

Jellal: Ha. He deserves to die.

Mightyena: His sacrifice is so meaningless.

Natsu: What?!

Natsuki: You have no feelings!

Taokaka: He save their lives!

Blake: You don't care what happens to him!

Dejiko: You heartless freak!

Natsu: (growling) (punches Jellal)

Charizard: Go, Natsu!

Natsu: (eating burned Etherion)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsuki: Why is he eating the burned Etherion?!

Blake: In order to replenished his strength.

Erza: Idiot!

Jellal: Are you THAT stupid?

Natsu: Why?!

Blaziken: Because even though Etherion does contain Fire Magic power, it also has many other forms of Magic power within it.

Natsu: Oh. But, my power has increased.

Mightyena: What?!

Dejiko: Look at his skin!

Ichigo: It's scaly!

Taokaka: Awesome~!

An image of a burning Dragon appears after him; proof that his body is absorbing Etherion.

Jellal: (gasps) Impossible...

Mightyena: He was able to absorb Etherion...

Sieghart: Natsu's something else...

Jellal: Right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: (jumps up) (punches Jellal)

Goku: Awesome~!

Taokaka: He throws Jellal several floors down!

Luffy: That's seriously some power there!

Mightyena: Jellal!

Charizard: Dragon Rage!

Mightyena and Sieghart: (screaming)

Jellal: Heavenly Body Magic: Meteor!

Meteor (流星, ミーティア, Mītia) is a Heavenly Body Magic Spell. The user's body is surrounded by Magic, allowing them to move through the air at incredible speed. Even if someone could detect their trajectory, it is near impossible to catch them. With their speed, the user assaults their opponents with quick but powerful melee attacks. The user can also wear a special suit under his robes to better utilize this type of Magic.[1]

Natsu: Not gonna work! (punches Jellal)

Jellal: He was able to keep up my speed...

Jellal retells his story with Zeref.

Jellal: (flies high)

Bloom: What is he doing?

Stella: I don't know!

Jellal: Heavenly Body Magic: Abyss Break!

Abyss Break (煉獄砕破, アビスブレイク, Abisu Bureiku) is a forbidden,[1] uncategorized spell. This spell can be either immediately cast by an individual possessing knowledge of the four elemental Magics (Fire Magic, Earth Magic, Water Magic and Wind Magic)[2] or subsequently by four individuals, each possessing one of the elemental Magics, such as the Element Four channeling their Magic through the Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II to cast it.[3] It is described by Loke to be a dark blast when released.[1] Although it's effects remain unknown, it has been stated that the size and power of the attack change proportionally with the size of the Magic Circle.[1]

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Jellal: (grunting)

Bo-bobo: He stops!

Luffy: That's because of Erza and Blaziken's earlier attacks!

Goku: Right! Now, it's our turn!

Natsu: Right! (jumps up) (punches Jellal)

Charizard: Dragon Rage!

Natsu: No freedom can exist for someone who is possessed by a ghost. (punches Jellal) (collaspes)

Everyone: Natsu!

Dejiko: What happened?!

Blake: I think the use of so much Magic Power proves to be too much for Natsu's body and he collapses.

[RUMBLING]

Taokaka: Eh?! The tower's collapsing!

Ichigo: We better get out of here!

Natsuki: Right!

Haru: I'm guessing by having absorbed too much Etherion, is becoming increasingly unstable.

_Outside... _

Sonia: The tower's collapsing!

Nonon: This is bad! Natsu and the others are still inside!

Ryuko: They gotta get out of here!

Senketsu: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: I vow to get everyone out before the tower collapses on us.

Blake: This is pointless, as, even if they left, the explosion caused by the Magic release would envelop them.

Natsuki: You got a point there!

Dejiko: Now, what?!

Erza: I have to become one with the Etherion, and hopes this will have the strength to channel the fleeting energy upwards into the sky.

Goku: I think that's dangerous!

Blaziken: But, it's the only way!

Luffy: Are you sure?!

Erza: Yes.

As she begins to fuse herself with the Lacrima, Natsu wakes up.

Natsu: What happened?

Natsuki: Erza is fusing herself with the Lacrima.

Natsu: Wha?!

Gintaki: Yeah, kid.

Himari: It's the only way.

Yona: Yeah.

Natsu: No.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Erza! Blaziken! You can't do this!

Erza: This is the only way to protect those we love, and that if it means the protection of everyone we would gladly give our body and life.

Natsu: No~!

Charizard: Don't~!

Blaziken: Goodbye, everyone...

[EXPLOSING]

Maya: Don't worry. The explosion is however contained as the Magic power heads up into the sky.

Taokaka: We're safe!

Natsuki: Yeah!

Natsu: But, Erza and Blaziken...

_Erza... _

_Flashback... _

Makarov: Porlyusica, could you heal her eye?

Porlyusica: Hm... I'll help. (heals Erza's eye) There. That should... huh?

Erza: (tears forming in left eye)

Porlyusica: It should be healed. But, her tears are forming on her left eye. Maybe I should redo it again.

Audino: Right.

Erza: No, it's okay. I already cried out half of my tears and that I didn't mind my eye being that way.

Torchic: Yeah.

_Flashback Ends... _

Together: (wakes up) Where are we?


	41. Episode 41: Returning to Fairy Tail

Episode 41: Returning to Fairy Tail

Erza: Where are we?

Erza finds herself floating in an unknown space.

Blaziken: No clue.

They have a vision about their funeral with every member of Fairy Tail attending. Even though they are posthumously awarded with a place among the Ten Wizard Saints, their guild is still wrecked with pain over her loss. they sees Natsu and Charizard's anger and denial, and Lucy,Gardevoir, Happy, Gray, Beartic, and the others frustration and depression over their death.

Erza: (crying) We didn't mean to leave the guild sad, but with a smile on their faces.

Blaziken: (crying) Yeah.

At this moment, a hand approaches her and she is pulled from her vision to reality.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_At the Sea... _

Erza: (opens eyes) Huh?! Natsu?!

Blaziken: (opens eyes) Charizard?!

Everyone: Erza! Blaziken!

Lucy: Hey~!

Gardevoir: Are you alright?!

Erza: (tears forming)

Natsu: (tears forming) Don't do the same thing ever again, as we are all the same.

Erza: Right. Dying for one's friends is not the answer, living for them is. Living for all of you is how you create a brighter future.

Charizard: Right.

Erza: Anyway, if have nowhere else to go, we can offer you a place in Fairy Tail.

Millianna: Seriously?!

Blaziken: Seriously.

Blair: Than, yes!

Meowth: It'll be fun!

Jigen: Right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: (thinking) Jellal... Mightyena... Sieghart... They really spoke to us...

Blaziken: (thinking) Right...

Erza: (thinking) No... That's impossible... (talking) Lucy and Gardevoir.

Lucy and Gardevoir: Yes?

Blaziken: Once Zeref's spirit left Jellal's body, it was him who redirected the Etherion into the sky.

Luchia: What do you mean?

Erza: We mean it was him who saved her, losing his life in the process.

Millianna: Erza and Blaziken?!

Blaziken: Yeah?!

Meowth: We decided to leave your side.

Erza: Why?

Wally: Because we have caused you too much pain.

Blaziken: You didn't caused us pain.

Jigen: What?

Erza: We have good memories as well.

Millianna: Oh, right!

Meowth: Yeah!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: Now, we'll begin the official Fairy Tail's Farewell Ceremony! (transforms into ceremonial armor)

Farewell Fairy Tail Armor is a special armor of Erza's that she uses during Fairy Tail's farewell ceremony when a respective member or ally leaves instead for combat. Unlike most other armors, this one is given a much more elaborated appearance in the anime than it is in the manga.[1] In the manga, its breastplate is fairly plain, with the waistguard attached to it being similar to the one in Erza's second Heart Kreuz Armor, composed of simply two hanging plates, paired with a ruffled cloth sprouting from under it over some chainmail; all of which surmount a long skirt, reaching down to Erza's knees and covering the rather featureless greaves. The gauntlets, covering the entirety of her arms, are similarly unadorned with only her pauldrons, composed of overlapping plates, having some decorations over the upper plates.[2] In the anime, this armor is depicted with an extravagant theme, emphasizing the metal pauldrons and tasset with yellow decorative markings. The skirt is given a more renaissance theme, featuring white frills along its edge and a blue banner hanging down from her waist with yellow markings, similar to the ones visible over the armor. Erza's winged headpiece extends from her ears symmetrically pointing upwards, with similar wings appearing over her pauldrons and footwear. The entire armor set is complemented by a velvet cape that is tucked under her pauldrons, which possesses a white fur finish and a yellow frilled edge.[1] This armor comes equipped with a banner that sports intricate decorations on the shaft and a massive spear-like head, with a flag bearing Fairy Tail's symbol (surrounded by a laurel wreath) tied on by two slim ribbons.[3] In the anime, the banner is substituted with a unique lance that can be held from the center of its shaft, while maintaining the flag's appearance.[1]

Natsu: Fire Dragon's Fireworks!

Gray: Ice-Make: Fireworks!

Lucy: Celestial Fireworks!

Ryuko: Awesome~!

Senketsu: Amazing...

Sonia: Yeah!

Ember: We'll see you again soon!

Millianna: We know!

Sho: Bye, everyone!

Wally: Yeah! Bye!

Everyone: Bye!

Yona: Guess we're going back to Fairy Tail, eh?

Natsu: Of course!

Charizard: Hey, Archie! Bring us back to Fairy Tail!

Archie: You got it! Fairy Tail, here we come!

Everyone: Yeah!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryuko: I can't wait to see Fairy Tail! Aren't you excited, Senketsu?!

Senketsu: Yes.

Ryuko: I knew it!

Zoroark: Me, too! Can't wait!

Sonia: Well, this is going to be fun!

Eddie: Yeah!

Natsu: We're almost there, guys!

Charizard: Let's run for it!

Everyone: Hey, wait! Huh?!

Natsu: Is this really...?!

Charizard: Fairy Tail?!

Lucy: It looks different from last time!

Gardevoir: You're right.

Honey: Let's just go inside!

Parasoul: Right.

Molly: I'll open it! (opens door) Wow~!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryuko: Woah! You got a pool?!

Zoroark: Awesome~!

Levy: Natsu, Charizard, you're back!

Romeo: Check out the place! It's awesome!

Growlithe: Yeah!

Gintaki: This is a cool place.

Himari: I agree. (chuckling)

Yona: Very beautiful.

Maya: Yeah.

Makarov: Hello, you must be our new members.

Ibaraki: Yes, we are!

Makarov: Well, welcome to Fairy Tail. I'm the Guild Master, Makarov.

Donphan: And his Pokemon partner, Donphan.

Ryuko: I see.

Makarov: Anyway, we also have some new members. Everyone, this is Juvia, Frillish, and her team.

Juvia's Team: We're glad to join Fairy Tail!

Zoroark: We already know you.

Katara: (wearing a blue Fairy Tail symbol on her left hand) That's right.

Omi: (wearing a red-and-blue Fairy Tail symbol on his forehead) After the incident at the Tower of Heaven,...

Aisha: (wearing a blue-and-green Fairy Tail symbol on her right side of her stomach) We all headed straight to Fairy Tail.

Amy: (wearing a light blue Fairy Tail symbol with Mercury on it in her left hand) And join Fairy Tail.

Molly: I see, I see!

Donphan: And this is Gajeel, Steelix, and Torpedo Girl.

Everyone: Wha?!

Steelix: (wearing a black Fairy Tail symbol necklace) Hmph.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: What are they doing here?!

Makarov: Calm down.

Erza: Makarov and Donphan, I think you should monitored carefully.

Donphan: We agree.

Makarov: So, you should come over there and get your marks.

Everyone: Got it!

Ryuko: (now wearing a black Fairy Tail symbol with a red streak on her right side of her stomach) Perfect.

Zoroark: (now wearing a black Fairy Tail symbol with a red streak necklace) Alright!

Parasoul: (now wearing a dark red Fairy Tail symbol with a gray cross on her left leg) Now, the Black Egrets will be Fairy Tail's greatest allies.

Molly: (now wearing a light green Fairy Tail symbol on her right hand) Right! I'll tell all the members!

Ibaraki: (now wearing a red-and-black Fairy Tail symbol with pink and blue paw prints on her left breast) Pretty...

Honey: (now wearing a yellow Fairy Tail symbol with a pink bunny on his right hand) Cool~! Mine has a bunny! My favorite animal!

Panty: (now wearing a yellow Fairy Tail symbol with pink panties on her left arm) Mine has panties because that's my name!

Castform: (now wearing a yellow Fairy Tail symbol with pink panties necklace) Yeah!

Stocking: (now wearing a blue-and-pink Fairy Tail symbol with blue-and-black stockings on her right hand) Of course.

Swirlix: (now wearing a blue-and-pink Fairy Tail symbol with blue-and-black stockings necklace) Yeah. I agree.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mirajane: Now, me and Lopunny will sing you a welcome song.

Luchia: (now wearing a yellow Fairy Tail symbol with a pink pearl and red ribbon on her left leg) A welcome song?

Nonon: (now wearing a pink Fairy Tail symbol with a white musical note on her right side of her face) What's that?

Uzu: (wearing a green Fairy Tail symbol with a bamboo stick on his left side of his neck) It's a song that welcomes all new members.

Ryuko: Sanageyama?!

Uzu: Oh, Matoi! I didn't know you've join Fairy Tail.

Larvitar: (wearing a green Fairy Tail symbol with a bamboo stick necklace) Yeah!

Larvitar is a small, green reptilian Pokémon with rocky skin. It has a blunt spike on top of its head, a short, rounded snout, and triangular, black markings below and on the upper corners of its red eyes. Red scales cover its diamond-shaped belly, and there are several small holes in its body. Its short arms lack fingers, while its feet have a single toenail each. It has a tail with a conical center surrounded by a ring of plate-like scales, causing it to resemble a tunnel-boring machine. Larvitar is born deep underground, far from its parent. It grows by consuming soil, and will enter its pupal stage upon eating an entire mountain's worth of earth. Larvitar usually lives in mountains, hills, and caves.

Pokedex: Larvitar, the Rock Skin Pokémon. Larvitar generally hatch deep within the earth and take a long time before coming to the surface.

Ryuko: Hmph!

Uzu: What's wrong?

Zoroark: We thought you were going to say that we still need to have a rematch or something like that.

Larvitar: Oh, yeah! Sorry! (chuckling nervously)

Senketsu: (now wearing a red, orange, and yellow Fairy Tail symbol badge) (sighs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Nonon: I can't believe you're here, monkey!

Chatot: (now wearing a pink Fairy Tail symbol with a white musical note necklace) Huge shock, huge shock!

Chatot is an avian Pokémon similar to a parakeet. Its head is black and resembles an eighth note, while its black tail resembles a metronome. It plumage is brightly colored with blue wings, a yellow chest and feet, a green stomach, and a pink, hooked beak and eyelids. Additionally, there is a ruff of white feathers around its neck. This Pokémon's tongue is similar to a human's, allowing it to imitate human speech. Chatot is also able to mimic the cries of other Pokémon, and uses this ability as a defense mechanism. Chatot uses the sounds it has learned and arranges them into its own melody, and flicks its tail to keep rhythm. Chatot is the only known Pokémon that learns Chatter.

Pokedex: Chatot, the Music Note Pokémon. It hears words and then mimics them.

Houka: (now wearing a light blue Fairy Tail symbol with computer wires on his right hand) Well, they had joined Fairy Tail before us.

Wynaut: (now wearing a light blue Fairy Tail symbol with computer wires necklace) Yeah!

Nonon: Oh, right.

Uzu: Look, Matoi. We'll have our rematch someday.

Ryuko: Okay.

Zoroark: Whatever you say...

Together: (sighs)

Mirajane and Lopunny: (started singing)

Ember: (now wearing a blue, flaming Fairy Tail symbol on her right arm) They have such beautiful voices when they sing.

I-No: (now wearing a magenta Fairy Tail symbol on her left chest) I agree.

Squid Girl: (now wearing a light blue Fairy Tail symbol with shrimp on her right arm) Me, too! So awesome~!

Gajeel: Maybe we should sing...

Steelix: Right...

Together: Step aside!

Mirajane: Huh?!

Lopunny: You two want to sing?!

Toph: (wearing a light green Fairy Tail symbol on her left hand) Uh-oh...

Clay: (wearing a brownish red Fairy Tail symbol on his hat) Uh-oh is right, Toph...

AppleJack: What's ''Uh-oh''?

Torpedo Girl: (wearing a gray Fairy Tail symbol on her right leg) You'll see...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gajeel and Steelix: (started singing)

Everyone: (groaning)

Luchia: Make it stop!

Wakasa: (now wearing a yellow Fairy Tail symbol on his left chest) Please?

Bridget: (now wearing a clear, dark green Fairy Tail symbol with fish on her right side of her glasses) Their singing is horrible...

Hippo: (now wearing a white Fairy Tail symbol on his left side of his face) Yeah!

Everyone: (booing)

Blake: (now wearing a black Fairy Tail symbol on her right arm) Looks like they didn't like their performance.

Honey: Yeah.

Sara: (now wearing a light blue Fairy Tail symbol on her left hand) If their singing got better, so does their voices.

Sapphie: (now wearing a light blue Fairy Tail symbol necklace) I agree.

Natsu: (attacks Gajeel)

Charizard: Dragon Rage!

Gajeel: (growling)

This ignites a war throughout the Guild.

Ryuko: Woah!

Taokaka: (now wearing a brown Fairy Tail symbol on her right leg) This is awesome~!

Natsu: Now, THIS is the true Fairy Tail!

Charizard: Yeah!

Ryuko: Awesome~!

Zoroark: Yeah!

Stocking: Time to join in!

Panty: On it!

Everyone: Right! (laughing)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_South Gate Park... _

Jet: Hey, Gajeel and Steelix!

Gajeel: Huh?

Droy: We want to get even with you!

Steelix: Really?

Cacturne: Really!

Persian: Be prepared to get even!

Jet: High Speed Magic: Falcon Heavenward!

Falcon Heavenward (隼天翔 Hayabusa Tenshō) is a High Speed Spell. The user uses their High Speed to rush at the target, attacking at a melee range and lands a kick to the latter. This attack is strong enough to send the target flying.[1]

Cacturne: Revenge!

Gajeel: (dodges)

Steelix: (blocks)

Droy: Plant Magic: Knuckle Plant!

Knuckle Plant (ナックルプラント Nakkuru Puranto) is a Plant Magic Spell. The user throws seeds on the ground, which then grow into large vines with fists, pummeling the opponent.[1]

Persian: Play Rough!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Levy: Stop!

Aipom: Stop fighting!

Rainbow: And why should we do that?!

Flora: Because we don't have problems with them.

Twilight: Yeah!

Hoothoot: You gotta stop!

Spike: Right now!

Jibril: They're not listening...

Ivy: Just let them be. Idiots will always be idiots.

Flora: Are you sure?

Ivy: Yes.

Flora: If you say so...

Twilight: (sighs)

Hoothoot: Things will get worse. Right?

Gajeel: Iron Dragon's Club!

Iron Dragon's Club (鉄竜棍 Tetsuryūkon) is an Iron Dragon Slayer Magic Spell. The user transform their arm or leg into a large iron club, increasing punching and kicking power.[1] They can also create multiple smaller clubs from the end of the original, hitting many enemies at once,[2] are capable of changing the size and length of the clubs they produce at their whim, and are able to detach them from their body.[3] Also, for added maneuverability and to take opponents off-guard, the club can be rapidly turned into the similar Iron Dragon's Sword.[4]

Steelix: Rock Throw!

Everyone: (screaming)

Twilight: Sadly, yes.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Laxus: Hey!

Everyone: Huh?!

Jet: Laxus?!

Droy: Luxray?!

Laxus: Gajeel and Steelix, it's your fault that in the past weeks, Fairy Tail has gotten a bad reputation!

Luxray: Yeah!

Laxus: Lightning Magic!

Gajeel: (screaming)

Luxray: Tackle!

Steelix: (blocks)

Levy: Gajeel!

Aipom: Steelix!

Jet: Hey, they're not fighting back.

Droy: Yeah.

Cacturne: I guess they want to gain our trust.

Persian: Now, they're not an enemy, but they're comrades.

Rainbow: Right! Laxus and Luxray, stop!

Shuckle: You're going too far!

Sonic: Yeah! So, stop this right now!

Jolteon: Right!

Together: Shut up!

Laxus: Lightning Magic!

Levy and Aipom: (screaming)

Everyone: Levy! Aipom!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gajeel: Iron Dragon's Club! (blocks)

Twilight: They protect us.

Spike: That's good news...

Laxus and Luxray: Hmph! (walks away)

Flora: Laxus! Luxray!

Together: Leave us alone. (walks away)

Flora: Hm...

Laxus: This is not the Fairy Tail we envisioned.

Luxray: Right. But One day, we'll be the Guild Masters and send any weaklings packing!

Luxray: Right.


	42. Miss Fairy Tail Fighting Festival

Episode 42: Miss Fairy Tail Fighting Festival

Lucy: (sighs)

Luchia: Something wrong?

Gardevoir: You see, we don't have the money to pay rent.

Winry: (wearing a yellow Fairy Tail symbol with wrench and hammer on her left arm) That's the problem?

Lucy: Yes.

_Lucy's House... _

Gardevoir: There's gotta be a way to get the money for rent.

Lucy: How?!

Luchia: Calm down.

Winry: Let's just think!

Lucy: Okay...

Everyone: Hm...

Lucy: Well, we should lie down.

Gardevoir: Right.

Together: Huh? Natsu and Happy?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Luchia: Why are you here?!

Winry: Yeah!

Bloom: Well, he's still suffering from the consequences of eating Etherion.

Lucy: Likely story.

Mario: Well, before we leave, Happy wants to show you something.

Gardevoir: And what is it?

Happy: A flyer advertising the Miss Fairy Tail contest.

Luchia: Miss Fairy Tail contest?

Winry: What's that?

Blaze: It's a competition for all the female Mages.

Kimiko: It shows beauty and Magic together!

Mai: Plus, the winner gets 500,000 jewels.

Lucy: 500,000 jewels?!

Luchia: That's perfect!

Winry: You should participate!

Lucy: Hm...

Gardevoir: Well, sure! With this money, we could pay our rent.

Lucy: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Elsewhere, in the town of Shirotsume... _

Member: What the...?!

Evergreen: Looks like this is the place.

Evergreen (エバーグリーン Ebāgurīn) is a former Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild and the only female member of the Thunder God Tribe.[1] Evergreen has light brown hair, dark brown eyes and visible pink lips. She wears oval glasses and has a very voluptuous figure paired with very large breasts and curvy hips. When she first appeared, her hair was arranged in a sidewards ponytail and she wore a gray dress (green in the anime[1]) that had movable wings on the back of it. She wore navy blue stockings along with white sandals, and carried around a feathered purple fan with three hearts on it.[3] Her green guild stamp is located on the right side of her bosom.[2] In the Tenrou Island arc, she grew out her hair into a long, curly style, and also forewent without her makeup. She wore a revealing green dress with a pattern like vines on it, and abandoned her purple high heels sometime during her fight with Rustyrose. She also donned a coat somewhat resembling Laxus', but left it behind before heading to the returning to the guild seven years later, she once again changed her attire. She kept her hairstyle and lack of makeup, but changed her dress into a short gray one that slightly ruffled at the top. She wore dark flats during the Grand Magic Games arc for the most part, and also began to wear fishnet tights. Evergreen is a woman who loves fairies, and her childhood dream was to become one. She greatly admires beauty and elegance.[1] When first introduced, she came off as a vain and arrogant woman who had no problem with turning the people that were supposed to be her guild mates into statues, all for the sake of Laxus. She battled and revealed her longtime resentment of Erza Scarlet, all for harboring the name Titania and not even particularly caring for the title.[4] Evergreen is shown to care very, very deeply for Laxus and her teammates, and she appears quite fond of them, and they of her. She said once that they'd been together for "a long time." As such, they were initially the only people with whom she interacted.[5] After Laxus' exile, she and her teammates began to open up to the guild more and more, and she's seen around the guild hall on numerous occasions.[6] While quite vain and prideful, she is not without regret, as seen when she and Elfman were defeated, and she tearfully apologized to him, blaming the entire ordeal on herself.[7] Her caring side towards others has been shown, as exampled when the 8-Island Restaurant was attacked and she constantly called out for Yajima, and began to cry when she realized she was helpless to rescue him from his apparent demise.[8] Evergreen's primary Magic allows her to turn anyone who looks into her eyes to stone.[9] Evergreen has the ability to deactivate the spell placed over her victims, but otherwise, over time, those who have been turned to stone will turn to dust.[99] However, this Magic will not work if the intended target isn't human.[100] And if the victim has a prosthetic eye such as Erza Scarlet, then the effect of the Magic is halved,[101] allowing the target to break free from the stone.[102] The Magic also doesn't work on people who wear glasses.[103]

Snubbull: (wearing a light green Fairy Tail symbol necklace) Looks like it!

Snubbull is a pink, bipedal, bulldog-like Pokémon with blue polka dots covering its body. It has loose skin that drapes to cover the lower part of its body, giving it the appearance of a dress. There is a small, blue ruff around its neck. Its face has a pronounced underbite, two earflaps that are flat, curved, and tipped with black, and a small, shiny black nose. Despite its underbite, it has strong jaws. Its feet are beige with three toes and a circular pink paw pad, while its arms are short and stubby. Snubbull, as seen in the anime, possesses the ability to use keen sense of smell to track things down. Despite this Pokémon's fierce looking face, it is very playful and affectionate. It is a popular companion among women for its devotion and loyalty, according to The Complete Pokémon Pocket Guide. It is not aggressive and tends to prefer to scare away its opponent rather than fight. Snubbull wander around urban areas.

Pokedex: Snubbull, the Fairy Pokémon. While it may appear gruff and grumpy, deep down, Snubbull is a kind and caring Pokémon.

Bickslow: Now, can we attack them?!

Bickslow (ビックスロー Bikkusurō) is a former Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild and, along with Freed Justine and Evergreen, makes up the Thunder God Tribe.[1] Bickslow is a tall man with a mildly muscular build and broad shoulders. His hair is blue and black in color, with the black parts being almost shaven, and the blue ones, occupying the top and the sides of his head, being much longer, with the one of the top being styled in a mohawk-like crest, and the ones on the sides pointing backwards. Bickslow's large eyebrows are also blue, and the upper part of his nose and his forehead bear the tattoo of a stylized man extending his long, curved arms outwards. His irises each have a concentric circle surrounding the pupils inside them. He also has prominent eyelashes ending in a spiraling curved motif, each placed at one of his large eyes' sides; the pair of eyelashes pointing towards his nose are headed downwards, while the outer ones jut upwards. Below his eyes are two slightly curved lines pointing downwards. His black Fairy Tail Stamp is located on the upper part of his own tongue, often visible due to him sticking it out.[2] Until recently, Bickslow applied dark nail polish to his fingernails. Bickslow's upper body is covered in a dark, mildly fitting cloth covered in vertical white stripes, which extend up to his head to cover it in a tight hood, exposing only his hands and face. The upper part of the latter, however, is almost always obscured by a metal visor reminiscent of a Medieval sallet, which comes covered with eight small, elongated holes, with four of them in front of each of his eyes, allowing him to see, but preventing others from being affected by his Figure Eyes. He wears large armbands, and he has large shoulder pads each with skulls on its center. His waist is circled by a simple dark band, which holds up a massive waistguard made of cloth, which comes in four long, light-colored pieces, each adorned by a dark "X", reaching down below his knees. Under such waistguard, Bickslow dons a pair of extremely baggy, loose dark pants, with each leg being adorned by a pair of lighter-colored belts crossing in an "X" formation. Such pants are tucked inside a pair of light, armored greaves. When Bickslow returned to Tenrou Island alongside Freed Justine and Gildarts Clive to save his guildmates, he was shown in a new attire: the upper part of his body is still covered by a dark cloth, which, however, now is almost completely plain, with the exception of a pair of lines on his chest, which slightly jut outwards in its upper part; his separate shoulder pads were replaced by a unique one, reminiscent of a mantle, bearing the same color of the cloth covering his chest and having lighter-colored edges, that connects to a leather collar. His hood now sports a furry red crest on the back of it, and his visor is replaced by a more elaborated one, with bolts on its center and secured to his head by many bands; which further accentuate his knight-like appearance.[3] He doesn't have armbands anymore, instead he sports three metal bangles circling each of his biceps, and his waistguard was replaced by a simple, long and fair skirt-like cloth, held up by a large metal belt bearing Fairy Tail's symbol on its front. Bickslow's pants and boots, on the other hand, seem to be the same he used to wear. After returning from Tenrou Island in X791, Bickslow donned a yet new outfit. He wears a dark shirt that is covered by a black cape with black fur surrounding the neck and shoulders. The cape is held together by a metallic emblem and the edges are decorated by a band of the same metallic texture with small circles decorating the entire length of it. Bickslow's head is covered by a gray-colored clothing and his knight-like visor. He wears two gauntlets that are the same color as his cape and are edged by the same metallic material and the same spherical decorations. He also seems to wear the same mantle over his trousers and the same boots as his previous outfit.[4] Bickslow has a strong tendency of laughing out loud maniacally and sticking his tongue out.[2] He enjoys fighting and dislikes weak people, as shown when he said that he didn't consider weak people to be his nakama.[5] He also appears to have a perverted side, as seen during his and Freed's "fight" against Lucy Heartfilia and Cana Alberona, where Freed suggested the girls to wear something over their revealing bikinis before engaging in battle. Bickslow's immediate response to this was dismissive, claiming that they were better that way.[6] Like the rest of the Thunder God Tribe, Bickslow holds great respect for Laxus Dreyar. He was willing to turn against the rest of Fairy Tail on Laxus' command, and he expressed open resentment when he learned that Makarov had excommunicated Laxus from the guild after the events of the Battle of Fairy Tail.[7] During the S-Class Wizard Promotional Trial, he apparently partnered himself with Freed due to their shared desire to take Laxus' place as one of the top Mages of the guild.[8] Bickslow also seems to also have a lighthearted and carefree personality, when he and Happy were seen teasing Lucy about Loke.[9] Also, he can get angry in a sort of comedic way- when Loke called Bickslow weak, as opposed to his dolls, he threw a fit.[10] Bickslow refers the dolls he controls with his Magic as his "babies".[11] They, in turn, tend to repeat the last words in most of his sentences in an echoing manner.[12] He claims to like souls, which fits in with his two types of Magic; but expressed a dislike for a currently unknown Magic, called "White Magic".[13] A type of Seith Magic that allows Bickslow to seal wandering souls inside objects and manipulate them as he wishes.[1] The so-called "dolls" which are produced by this union can serve a variety of purposes, such as offense,[89] defense[90] and even transportation.[91] They are capable of freely floating and maneuvering in the air, and their main offensive ability consists of firing barrages of powerful blasts, which possess enough force to generate explosions of various sizes, particularly destructive if all dolls focuses their assaults on a single point.[89] They can threaten and confuse foes by flying around them, as well as physically assault them by throwing themselves against targets using the momentum gained from their flight, being capable of triggering melee barrages of attacks from every direction;[92] in addition, Bickslow is able to deprive foes of objects through their use, as shown when one of his dolls stole Celestial Spirit keys from Lucy Heartfilia,[93] and can combine them in different "formations" to perform particular actions, such as more powerful attacks.[94] The souls Bickslow uses aren't bound to the specific dolls he chooses to insert them into, meaning that he's capable of changing their containers at his whim: this comes in handy if, for example, the opponent does manage to incapacitate Bickslow's usual containers.[90] So far, he has always been shown controlling five dolls at a time; his standard dolls are quite small in size, appear to be made of wood, and are reminiscent of tribal totems, each possessing a colored face and little wooden wings at their sides.[95] Aside from such signature dolls of him, Bickslow was shown implanting his souls into and controlling full size mannequins[96] and toys from the Toy Store Tom in Magnolia Town, referring to the place as "a treasure trove of dolls.[97] Bickslow's usual dolls are always shown floating beside him, and often go on to repeat the last words of the sentences he pronounces;[98] such comedic trait isn't limited to their owner, however, as shown when the dolls could repeat what Lucy Heartfilia said before attacking her.[99] Human Possession also grants Bickslow the ability to see human souls, something which, according to his own words, allowed him to determine Loke wasn't a human long before Lucy discovered his identity as a Celestial Spirit.[100]

Shuppet: (wearing a black Fairy Tail symbol necklace) Please?!

Shuppet is a spherical Pokémon that appears to be covered by a gray cloth. Black rings surround its multicolored eyes, which have light blue sclera, dark blue irises, and yellow pupils. Extending from the top of its head is a long, pointed horn. The horn collects the negative emotions of people, on which this Pokémon feeds. The emotions it feeds on include anger, jealousy, and envy. A nocturnal Pokémon, it will appear in swarms beneath the eaves of houses with negative people. It most commonly found in in cities and other urban settings.

Pokedex: Shuppet, the Puppet Pokémon. It supposedly grows by absorbing human anger and various other attitudes.

Freed: Yes.

Freed Justine (フリード・ジャスティーン Furīdo Jasutīn) is a former Mage of Fairy Tail who didn't often appear in the guild; he is the leader of the Thunder God Tribe.[1] Freed is a slim man of average height with waist-length light-green hair; his bangs are brushed to one side, covering the majority of the right side of his face, as well as a pair of thin strands jutting out backwards from the sides of his head, both shaped like lightning bolts. His hair is gathered at the end and tied in a short ponytail. Freed's eyes are greenish blue; beneath the left one lies a small beauty mark. In addition, Freed possesses prominent eyelashes. His green Fairy Tail Mark is located on the back of his left hand.[2] After the conclusion of the Battle of Fairy Tail, Freed was briefly shown with his hair cut short, though he returned to his old look shortly afterwards.[3] The most distinctive piece of Freed's outfit is his knee-length double-breasted coat, which possesses a wide collar, large lighter-colored cuffs decorated by a darker line on the back part, and edges adorned by two, thin golden lines each. The buttons closing said coat are four; the coat itself has been shown in two different colors on different occasions: red and black. Over it, around Freed's waist, is a pair of buckled belts, attached to which, on his left hip, is his sword. Underneath, he wears a simple, light-colored shirt with large cuffs and a mildly high collar,[4] mostly obscured by other pieces of his clothing, among which a light cravat tie around his neck, with the lower part tucked inside the coat, this until the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial, in which it was momentarily shown with its ruffled edges out[5] before being subsequently returned to its former look.[6] Freed's attire is completed by a pair of loose light-colored pants tucked inside simple boots, each sporting a line of small buttons on their respective outer sides. His clothes, together with his physical features, make him resemble a French nobleman from the Enlightenment period. Freed is the most collected member of the Thunder God Tribe; while the three members were rarely ever seen in the Guild, Freed remained the most distant between all of them, preferring to be both emotionally and physically detached from his guildmates and the goings on of the Guild.[7] This calm demeanor allows Freed to remain seemingly emotionless even while his teammates are expressing emotions relatively dissimilar to his. Initially, he saw Laxus Dreyar as his only comrade,[8] being willing to renounce Fairy Tail in order to follow his ideals.[9] Although extremely dedicated to Laxus' will, which placed him at odds with his guildmates, Freed has also shown to care for the well-being of his "former" friends and comrades even before his reconciliation with the guild, as he questioned Laxus when ordered to kill his comrades, despite eventually resolving to comply with what he said, even if that path "led to Hell".[10] In spite of this attitude, Freed has a soft spot for others and can be quite emotional at times. Though it had been hinted at, once Freed lost the will to fight against Mirajane, he burst into tears of regret over being forced to harm his guildmates against his will, revealing his caring side.[11] Even so, Freed's loyalty to his "commander" had trumped all other emotions, showing great strength of character for being able to go against one's own emotions. After said event, he, alongside the rest of the Thunder God Tribe, seems to have grown far kinder, optimistic and more attached to his guildmates, being seen much more often in the Guild.[12] Although Freed's sexuality has never been explicitly stated, he has shown some homosexual tendencies, such as staring at naked 3D pictures of three men, namely Eve Tearm, Hibiki Lates, and Ren Akatsuki.[13] Freed claimed to be shy when it comes to insufficiently dressed women (especially those donning revealing bikinis), blushing and becoming unable to fight if pitted against one or more of such opponents.[14] This, however, was simply just a ruse to cover for his deliberate defeat, as hinted by Bickslow.[15] Above all else, Freed is an honor-bound man, and when he feels indebted to someone he will go out of his way to repay that debt, even if it goes against his own personal interests. Freed also seems to strongly believe in the rules imposed by his Jutsu Shiki, using it in the battle of Fairy Tail, where he created barriers and other various enchantments. He is shown to be willing to brutally torture anyone who breaks his rules and "cheats", stating he would "subject [them] to a fate worse than death",[16] though that was before his reconciliation with the Guild. Moreover, he would never break his own rules.[17] Freed's primary Magic, which allows him to write runes in the air, either with his sword[112] or his own fingers.[113] Such runes, depending on what is written, will have different effects. Dark Écriture, a form of Letter Magic, comes in as an extremely useful form of Magic, with the runes being used ranging from offensive ones, which can inflict excruciating pain unto a person, making it impossible for them to fight back, or even infuse them with specific feelings,[114] to those capable of changing Freed's own appearance, to make him more formidable in combat[115] or grant him added advantages and capabilities.[116] Dark Écriture seems to be related to Freed's right eye, which was shown taking on a dark color during some instances in which he made use of this Magic.[112] "Écriture" is French for "Writing", in reference to the Magic's nature and, perhaps, to Freed's own appearance.

Poochyena: (wearing a light green Fairy Tail symbol necklace) Attack!

Poochyena is a quadruped Pokémon similar in appearance to hyenas and canines. Its body is primarily gray, with a black face, throat, feet, and belly. Its eyes have yellow sclera and red irises, and its nose is also red. Its lower jaw has two pointed teeth sticking out. The fur at the base of its tail is rumpled and shaggy. Poochyena has gray paw pads on its three-toed paws. Poochyena has a very keen sense of smell, allowing it to find and chase its prey with ease. It takes a bite at anything that moves, and makes the hair on its tail bristle out to try to intimidate its foes. Known for its tenacious nature, it chases after prey until the victim becomes exhausted. If its prey strikes back, it may turn tail. It is omnivorous and will eat anything. This Pokémon lives in grasslands and forests.

Pokedex: Poochyena, the Bite Pokémon. Poochyena is the pre-evolved form of Mightyena. Its biting strength is superior to other Pokémon, and has the endurance to chase opponents down until completely exhausted.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Evergreen: Stone eyes!

Ghoul Spirit Members: Huh?! Impossible!

Evergreen: (laughing) You don't know that I have the abilities of Medusa, the snake woman who could turn anyone into stone when you look at her eyes.

Snubbull: So dumb...

Ghoul Spirit Members: (charging)

Beauty: (wearing a pink Fairy Tail symbol on her left side of her stomach) (fairy form) Fist of the Rainbow: Red Rose Petal Dance!

Beauty (ビュティ, Byuti) is the fictional heroine of the anime/manga Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. Beauty is the female heroine of Bo-bobo's group and usually the only girl when Torpedo Girl isn't around. Unlike the puns used for many of the characters, she received her name because the manga writer was looking at a video tape of the movie "American Beauty" when he created her character. A stereotypical teenage manga heroine, she is one of the few sane characters who is the first to join Bo-bobo. Beauty also serves a "damsel in distress" during some story arcs. She is a kindly, helpful girl, but is often exasperated by Bo-bobo's odd behavior or the behavior or actions of others, usually with the same face. She's the only person in the group that doesn't fight (Except in the video games, which are not considered canon), but still criticizes the others' fighting styles. Beauty worries about her friends' safety and finds them as her own family and though finds Bo-bobo crazy, she idolizes him greatly. The only person who truly can't stand Beauty is Don Patch. He sees Beauty (and for that matter, any girl) as a potential rival for the "heroine" role. He has even gone as far as to try to harm, or even try to kill her (each time, Don Patch fails in a hilarious way). Beauty and Heppokomaru have a very romantic but quiet relationship. She loves him dearly and gets sad when he or her other friends are hurt. She and Heppokomaru have had some very romantic scenes like when Gunkan (Captain Battleship) tried to attack Beauty with the attacking ducktail nose hair, Heppokomaru pushed her out of the attack, which led to much blushing along with Heppokomaru asking if Beauty was alright and Beauty thanking him. In Shinsetsu, she meets Heppokomaru's little sister Pokomi. At first, Pokomi does not like her at all, believing that she was evil, but she eventually warmed up to Beauty. Pokomi even calls her "Onee-chan" (Big sister in Japanese), and turns to Beauty when she gets sad. In terms of fighting, Beauty has only fought once throughout the entire series (The only exception being the fight against Bi-bibi). There have been other times (during battles against Higusari Seijuro or Ruby) where she almost fought, but somebody else interfered. Despite never fighting anyone, Beauty fights in the video games, though most fans will not consider this to be canon.

Ninetales: (wearing a pink Fairy Tail symbol necklace) Flamethrower!

This fox-like, quadruped Pokémon is covered with a thick, luxurious golden-white fur. It has nine, long tails, each of which is tipped with pale orange. There is a fluffy crest atop its head, and a small mane around its neck. Ninetales has gleaming red eyes that are said to give it the ability to control minds. Its ears are pointed, and it has long, slender legs with three-toed paws. Ninetales is a very vengeful Pokémon that has been known to curse those who mistreat it. This intelligent Pokémon is able to understand human speech easily. It can live for 1,000 years, due to the energy within its nine tails, each of which is said to have a different mystical power. It can be found living in grasslands.

Pokedex: Ninetales, the Fox Pokémon. The evolved form of Vulpix. It has nine tails and a shining golden fleece. Ninetales are said to live very long lives.

Maitel: (wearing a dark green Fairy Tail symbol on his right chest) (laughing) Charging at us is useless!

Maitel (マイテル) is the Leader of H-Block, says he's a descendant of Medusa (Her 3rd cousin in the dub), and has an ability to turn people to stone like the famed Gorgon. He turns Don Patch to stone, but his ability won't work on Bo-bobo; instead it turns Bo-bobo into vegetables! During an assault during the fight with the rebels, Maitel is reminded that he has a date with his girlfriend Kaori (Cathy in the dub); what's worse is that he's supposed to bring three friends with him for her friends! Maitel ends up taking Bo-bobo, the Game Boy Pig and Don Patch with him to his date, but after the three ruin his date, Kaori and her friends storm out reject him. Shortly afterward, Bo-bobo strikes him down with Fist of the Nose Hair! In Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Dasshutsu! Hajike Rowaiaru, Maitel is part of a 3-man team consisting of Hagen and Hisashi-kun.

Squigly: (wearing a purple Fairy Tail symbol with bones on her upper-left chest) Looks like Maitel is going out of control.

Sienna Contiello, more commonly known as Squigly (JP: スクィグリー), is an undead girl, kept sentient thanks to her family's Parasite, Leviathan. Her parents were Roberto and Selene, the latter of whom was a previous Skullgirl. Squigly is a DLC character for Skullgirls Encore. Although she was originally included in the main cast of Skullgirls, she was replaced by Valentine in order for there to be more villains. Because Lab Zero Games reached their requested donations for Squigly, she had been a free DLC character for all to acquire for a limited amount of time (the first 3 months after her release), but since has been added to the store for purchase. Squigly is graceful, calm and well-mannered, but tough and determined to complete her mission. Her past experience with a Skullgirl gives her a unique perspective and a greater understanding of the situation over most. She and/or Leviathan use long-range attacks to prevent close range combat. However, their mid-air attacks are quite limited and short-ranged and need to be timed correctly. Most of her ground attacks while squatting are very slow and easy to be seen and spotted at any distance on the screen but each hit does massive damage. Whereas Filia and Samson have limited cooperation in the attacks, Squigly and Leviathan synchronize their attacks to move fluently. Squigly uses her voice (with the assistance from Leviathan) in battle to not only have the screen focus her and drag opponents towards her for her advantage, but also to produce a big projectile that resembles a musical note to deliver damage. She can also charge her moves with stances so they can become more damaging or last longer. The stances can be canceled into different atttacks to throw opponents off their guard. Like Filia, Squigly does very little of any actual fighting, merely acting as a vector for Leviathan to lash out with his attacks.

Leviathan: (wearing a white Fairy Tail symbol on his head) Right...

Leviathan (JP: レヴァイアサン) is Squigly's Parasite and a rival to Samson. He is serpentine in appearance and coils around his host's body, as well as partially going through her head. Levianthan is a very loyal parasite to Squigly through and through as well as honorable. He has shown guilt whenever he felt like he put Squigly in a dangerous situation. He is said to be a gentleman, but sometimes, he has a dry wit when talking to his opponents. He also has a feral side since one of his attacks has him biting his opponents multilple times while dragging Squigly along.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

The Ghoul Spirit Members keeps charging.

Squigly: (attacks)

Leviathan: Good shot!

Squigly: Thanks. Been practicing.

May: (wearing an orange Fairy Tail symbol with a pirate skull on her right arm) Take this! And that!

May (メイ, Mei) is a character in the Guilty Gear series. She is a young, cute, and spunky member of the Jellyfish air pirates that is utterly dedicated to Johnny, the leader of the pirates and the man who raised her after she was orphaned. May is portrayed in the games as a young girl in an orange coat, with a skin tight body suit underneath, and big orange shoes. She wears fingerless gloves with silver plating over them and wears a pirate tricorn hat. From Guilty Gear Xrd onwards, May's waist cape loses the cloth in the front, and her tights are replaced with orange pants. The rest of her design remains relatively the same. May is a cheerful and energetic girl. Because of her age, she is innocent of many things in the story and this causes her to be very honest in her speech. Her motivations revolve around cherishing her family, the Jellyfish Pirates and getting Johnny's attention. Though she is childish, she is a capable leader as she is in-charge of the ship whenever Johnny's absent; however, she sometimes neglects her duties when she's concerned with his safety. She also worries that her origins might somehow endanger her family one day. May has an irrational fear of bald people, and can sense them from a distance. May fights with a massive ship's anchor, which she is able to swing with ease, despite her small Gear Xrd reveal that the anchor is the creation of one of her fellow crew member, Novel. May possess a superhuman strength in spite of her childish appearance. She is also capable of summoning aquatic animals (primarily dolphins and whales) to attack her opponents. This ability is akin to warping space itself, which some see as the ultimate magical skill. The origin behind May's power may come from her heritage as a Japanese and their connection to supernatural abilities, making her valuables to several groups or individuals such as the P.W.A.B., I-no and even the Universal Will. May seem to be unaffected by the passing of time as she barely changed during the time gap between the first game and Xrd, making her real age a mystery.

Member: Watch out!

Member 2: She has a giant anchor!

Squigly: May, please be careful of where you swing that anchor. You could hurt one of us.

May: Oops, sorry! (chuckling)

Leviathan: Such childness.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Yoko: (wearing a red Fairy Tail symbol with flames on her left arm) (shooting) Hmph!

Yoko Littner (ヨーコ・リットナー Yōko Rittonā?) is the primary female protagonist of the series. She is a girl from Jeeha's neighboring village of Littner who had been chasing the Gunmen that crashed into Jeeha Village during the events of Episode 1. She wields an extensive range of firearms, most frequently use of which is a long range sniper rifle modeled after the Barrett M82. Yoko has red hair, amber eyes, a large bust and an extremely curvy figure that was present even from a young age. In the first season, she occasionally had lightly tanned skin due to spending most of her time outdoors in the sun and commonly wore a leather black and red flame-designed bikini top with black rubber-leather short-shorts, and a white studded belt. Below, Yoko wore baby pink thigh-high socks and white mid-calf zip-up boots designed with red flames emerging from her grey soles. She also wore black open-knuckled half-gloves complete with round wrist pieces studded with spherical yellow studs. Around her neck, Yoko wore a tall white and pink patterned scarf with thin red stripes in which she was shown to keep a magazine for her gun. In lieu of signature headwear, Yoko wore a white cracked skull hair accessory on the left side of her head as well two yellow chopsticks that kept her hair up, the latter of which also doubled as weapons. Seven years after the fall of Tepplin, Yoko's physical features developed fully and the young, more round and almost cute-ish facial structure that she maintained as a young teenager matured fully into that of a woman's. In addition to her more defined, matured and primed facial features, the rest of her body had reached even higher levels of fitness and became even more bodacious than before. At first, she wears an outfit similar to the former, however with the notable additon of a dark maroon jacket similar to style to what Simon wore, thigh-high variants of her old boots and no stockings. After her official return as a Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren officer, she changes into an outfit made of entirely rubber-based agile material, customized with a mix of white, black and a pattern of red and yellow stars. Essentially a three piece outfit, the gear she wears sports a black tube top with large yellow-golden stars on the breasts, a white, highly stylized, two tailed cloak with red accents including a star in the front, and white form fitting leggings with a golden star on the outer legs, both above and below her knees. The leggings finish themselves off with connected red heels and a black Half Back thong piece. Yoko is shown to be very mature and quite knowledgeable. Yoko is a kind and caring person, but can be aggresive sometimes. Yoko is a person who can handle most situations very well. Yoko is known too be very good and fights with her rifle and confident with her prefers to think things through before charging head-first into a battle. Yoko is shown to be a very protective person, and cares deeply for her team mates and friends. After the defeat of Tepplin, Yoko remains generally the same, but with a new outlook on violence. Having seen friends die, Yoko believes that violence, mostly senseless, is terrible and should not be used with little childeren. Yoko is a skilled shot with her rifle and has shown to be able to take out two Gunmen alone and without being injured. She is also shown to be able to hit weak spots on Gunmen even in the middle of a fight. One of greatest examples of her marksmanship is during her battle with Viral when she piloted Gurren Lagann with Simon. She was able to nearly hit Viral, despite being in the air and moving around, missing him by a hair. Like most members of Team Dai-Gurren, Yoko is skilled in Piloting a Gunmen. She piloted Gurren-Lagann with Simon once and piloted the Dayakkaiser in the second half and she, along with Kittan, Gimmy and Darry, took out many Anti-Spiral ships alone.

Quilava: (wearing a red Fairy Tail symbol with flames necklace) These guys aren't putting any effort!

Quilava is a slim quadruped Pokémon. The top half of Quilava's body is blue, while the lower half is cream. Its ears are triangular with red insides, and it possesses a rounded nose and red eyes. It has five red spots on its body that can project flames: two in a somewhat exclamation-mark shape on its forehead and three lined up horizontally on its rear. The fire coming from its head and rear can be launched as a flame attack. It also uses gusts of superheated air as a battle technique. Quilava's fur is non-flammable, so it can withstand flame attacks. Quilava tends to be rare in the wild, but can sometimes be found living on grasslands.

Pokedex: Quilava, the Volcano Pokémon. Quilava is the evolved form of Cyndaquil and capable of incredible attacks using the flame on its back.

Giroro: (wearing a dark red Fairy Tail symbol with skull on his belt) You're right. They're nothing but weaklings.

Giroro (ギロロ) is a main character from the series Keroro Gunso. He is ranked corporal (伍長 gochou)[RANKS] in the Keron Army. Giroro is the single unit mobile infantry of the Keroro Platoon. He is a red Keronian who has a scar over his left eye. His symbol is a skull which, unlike the other Keronians, is only on his hat. In lieu of a belly symbol, he diagonally straps across his body a belt with a rectangular buckle. It is revealed that it contains a picture of Natsumi Hinata. In the anime, it shows that he had a photo of him with Garuru and his father before arriving on Earth. The belt is priceless since it serves both as his good luck charm and as a reminder of his friends who died in a Keron War. This item has been passed down from his grandfather, to his father, to his mother (when they were in style for the ladies) and then to his brother and finally to him. Without it, he loses most of his abilities and is utterly inept as a soldier. However, as a young Keronian, he carried his skull symbol on his hat and belly and was not afflicted with the scar across his face. His often irritably short tempered self is caused by the unfocused members of the Platoon, especially Keroro, in their invasion of Pekopon. This often leads Giroro to physically assault Keroro by all means, including shoving a grenade in his mouth. Occasionally, his anger (usually triggered when he is defending Natsumi)would drive him into "combat mode"— where most of the time he almost always turns into a lovesick puppy when he's around her. He lives just outside the Hinata's house, slightly under Natsumi's window. He has a love for trains which is shown on various episodes. He also has about 7 different personalities. Along with the other members of the Keroro Platoon, Giroro is afraid of the Butt Firecracker (ケツ爆竹). In the past, he was a typical Keronian who trained with Keroro and Zeroro so one day he could be just like his idolized brother. Giroro seldomly wears a tailed white tuxedo, ruffled shirt, and either a black or pink bow tie, accompanied by a long, blond wig which he curls up in an old-fashioned way, to impress Natsumi. He has also proven to be a very powerful frog. Giroro wields a large variety of weapons and is known as a renowned guerrilla combatant. He is well-known and has connections within the Keron Army thanks to his veteranship and his prowess and is actually the best sharpshooter of them all. Much of the weapons he has been using resemble ones that are used by mobile suits of the Gundam franchise, especially the RX-78. He also has a few mechas under his disposal— both flying and large type. He can summon any weapon at any given time, which is part of Keron technology. His Giroro Guided Missiles are his trademark in the first movie. If he loses his belt, he becomes weak and clumsy because it is a good luck charm and also contains a photograph of Natsumi. Also,his love for Natsumi can make him falter and fail in missions, even stopping invasion attempts short. Also, he is afraid of ghosts and sea cucumbers. (See episode 123-A or 177).

Yoko: Right! (sighs) There's no REAL challenge here!

Quilava: Huge disappointment...

Giroro: Well, that's how it is, Littner.

Yoko: Right...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Maka: (wearing a black ash blonde Ghoul Spirit symbol on her left leg) (attacks)

Maka Albarn (マカ・アルバーン, Maka Arubān) is a ScytheMeister (鎌職人 Kama Shokunin in Japanese) and her demon weapon partner is Soul Evans. She stands out as the main female protagonist and one of the main Meisters in Soul Eater. Around the same time Black Star was born, which was thirteen years prior to the beginning of Soul Eater, Maka was born to her father Spirit Albarn (at the age of eighteen) and his wife. Throughout her childhood, she became displeased with her father's behavior as he cheated on his wife, which led to a strain between the two. She follows in her mother's footsteps and aspires to be one of Shibusen's top students and to collect 99 Evil human souls (Kishin eggs in the anime) and one witch soul to create a Death Scythe, which she hopes will be more powerful then her own father. As the daughter of the current Death Scythe and his former Meister, she has high expectations of herself. She idolizes her mother, and as a result dislikes her disloyal father, as shown in the anime when she was speaking with Crona. Strangely enough, Maka has said that her favorite memory of her mother was when she asked Spirit for a divorce, the reason being that she admired her mother's strong will. She likes reading books and doing puzzles. She frequently studies to remain a model student. She is often seen with a book, and seems to always have one on hand so that she can use her Maka Chop at any time. She relies a lot on books to help her understand things, and is sometimes teased by Soul, who calls her a bookworm. She seems to prefer to stay in her house and read or study, emphasized by her lack of ability to play games such as basketball (despite her athleticism), as she does not know the rules. She states that she also writes poetry when she feels troubled. Soul also considers her stubborn, foolhardy, gloomy-natured, and quick to resort to violence. However, these traits only apply to Maka when she is upset at Soul for not acting serious enough in battle or for not following her lead. She is actually very brave, smart, confident and responsible. In Chapter 70, Soul also calls her an otaku, and this might very well be true, since Maka, as if in response, coins a traditional phrase from an RPG when she sees Black Star and Tsubaki ('Black Star and Tsubaki appeared') and calls her notebook the "Maka Note", perhaps a reference to the Death Note. Despite her mature and serious demeanor, she sometimes shows some child-like girlish traits (she is secretly fond of a song called "The Pon Pon Dance," in the anime.) Maka is bright, cheerful, direct and confident, smart, and hard working- in stark contrast to Soul, who is very laid-back, impulsive, and impatient. She can also be very thoughtful, kind and compassionate, particularly towards Crona because she empathizes with Crona's loneliness. She is enthusiastic, but sometimes takes her enthusiasm too far and can be bossy at times. However, over time, she can admit to her mistakes and is not too proud to apologize. One example is when she had a hard time creating Soul Resonance with Black Star because she couldn't connect with his arrogant and self-centered personality. In the end, she recognized she was the one actually at fault for not simply accepting him for the way he is. She thus tells Black Star to punch her since she punched him some time ago out of anger towards his negative remarks towards her. Before that, she confessed to being selfish for wanting to grow stronger without Soul so she could better protect him because she blamed herself for his recent injuries. She is kind and caring to her friends. Her willingness to help is not limited to her friends, as she will stop to help out or encourage even strangers that she finds are having a hard time. She will not hesitate to do anything to help her friends, although she also will also not hesitate to put them in line if they do something inappropriate. Maka has shown to value her friends' safety deeply, often putting their safety above her own. She was unwilling to use Soul as a shield to protect herself from Crona's attacks even though she could have died had she not. Soul had to purposely put himself in front of her in order to protect her, and she still feels guilt and blame towards herself over his injuries. Another example of her value of her friends' safety over her own includes that she willingly gave herself to the black blood, risking her own sanity and life just so she could understand Crona better and help Crona through their depression, loneliness, and isolation. Furthermore, Maka is even willing to show help towards her enemies, as long as they haven't crossed the line and turned into evil souls yet. This is shown in Italy, when she urges that she and Soul help out the thugs who attacked them earlier because she sensed they were being attacked by another meister, Crona. Although Soul urged that the thugs deserved it and that he and Maka should head back to Shibusen, Maka was shown fully committed to help any humans in danger regardless of who they are, stating she has a duty to protect them from evil because she's a representative of Shibusen. Although she was always kind-hearted, mature, and level-headed, Maka begins the series with noticeable temper problems. She shows quick irritation at other characters when they do things that annoy her, usually punishing them with her signature "Maka Chop" technique. This noticeably begins changing after Soul gets injured by Crona, and she realizes she took her mistakes too seriously, to the point that it almost broke apart her friendship with Soul. She thus begins becoming more patient and relaxed afterwards. Since she is generally mature and focused, unlike Kid and Black Star (Kid, whose obsessions get in the way, and Black Star, whose great arrogance gets in the way), she is the most reliable of the trio despite not being as strong as they are in combat. As such, she was assigned as the leader of their group by Stein. Being the leader of their trio, Maka is also very responsible and feels dedicated to keeping her friends safe. This is shown by how she often feels anger or guilt towards herself when she messes something up or lets someone down. Although Maka is usually confident in herself, she can be extremely sensitive and emotional when someone scorns her abilities. She began crying and ran away from the others temporarily when Black Star insulted her strength as being the reason he couldn't complete Soul Resonance with her. She gets ahold of herself after Tsubaki talks to her. She admits Black Star and Death the Kid are stronger than her in combat. This may be the reason she will not give up in fights even when facing enemies stronger than her, as she wants to prove to herself and the others that she can be as strong as they are. Despite not being very strong in combat, Maka is still greatly admired and respected by most of her fellow meisters and professors at Shibusen for her polite, smart, kind, responsible, and humble personality, and her ability to recognize her faults but grow and learn from them. With that said, Maka is somewhat of a self-depreciative hero. She achieves many great accomplishments throughout the series, and she always wants to help others and do the right things, thus she is well respected. But she is not prideful or arrogant about her achievements whatsoever; in fact, she is the opposite. Deep down, she still has insecurities and doubts about herself on how strong she is and how good of a meister she actually is because she does still tend to be somewhat weak, even though she is regarded highly by her fellow professors and meisters. The main example of this was when the young girl following her in the Salvage chapter lectures her as being an unworthy and horrible meister to Soul. The girl tells Maka the only reason she was able to make Soul into a Death Scythe was because of him, basically saying she was useless and weak, and it was all Soul's effort.[4] She also alludes to the fact Maka is jealous of Liz because Liz understands music while she can't[4] and jealous of Patty because she's a better fighter then her and is a Demon Weapon.[4] This causes Maka to completely break down, refusing to work with Soul anymore because she now feels unworthy and useless, until she eventually comes to her senses and helps him fight Giriko. Other times her insecurities about her strength have been shown include when she felt a lot of guilt and shame for being unable to defeat Crona the first time she and Soul fought him/her, which caused Soul to be greatly injured, when she realized she wasn't strong enough to defeat the Golem, and when she was accused by Black Star of her weakness being the reason they couldn't complete Chain Resonance. In the anime, although Maka is the one who defeats Asura, she is unwilling to accept credit for her own strength and abilities as the reason she was able to do so. She claims that her friends and fellow professors who have supported her are the reason she was able to be courageous enough to fight and defeat Asura. Then, at the end, when Kid claims Maka is the only reason they were able to save the world from Asura and fears what may happen if another Kishin arises without Maka being there, Maka states everyone has the ability to be brave and courageous enough to battle against evil, not just her. These actions showed further that she does not credit herself very much for her achievements and is not prideful or arrogant whatsoever, and that her friends credit her much more than she herself does. Maka is very brave, and willing to throw herself at any enemy no matter how strong they are. She is very determined in battle, never giving up fighting, even when the chances of her victory look grim. She also displays an almost frightening ferocity and drive in battle, not afraid of punching her opponents directly in the face (which she does quite often). In her fight with Free, she even headbutts her Weapon in order to push the blade into the werewolf, and rushes at an enemy when she does not have a Weapon. She sometimes has a tendency to lose control of her usual stable emotions more in battle, particularly when upset at Soul for not following her plans. She usually prefers the logical approach to fights, wanting to have a proper plan of what to do in a battle. However, as the series progresses, she sometimes becomes more reckless and starts diving into battles without any plan, preferring to simply give it her all in the situation. This mainly occurs when battling Medusa, because she is extremely hateful towards Medusa for how much she tormented Crona. Maka also holds deep respect for her superiors like Stein, and usually never hesitates in obeying orders from Shibusen. In fact, she does not even kill Gopher for trying to assassinate her, as he is not on Shinigami's wanted list. She likes to consider herself a model student, as she abides by the rules of Shibusen and display great politeness to her superiors. She sometimes recites Shibusen's rules from memory, surprising even Shinigami himself. However, deep down, she is shown to be torn at times when she is not sure whether to obey Shibusen or do what she believes is right. This is shown more in the anime, when Maka becomes frustrated whether or not to follow Shibusen, or go and help Crona and Marie save Stein. However, after Soul persuades her to do what she feels is the right thing to do, Maka proves herself to be incredibly driven, up until the point she completely ignores rules and regulations, attacking Medusa even though she knows that Shibusen had promised not to harm her. She later admits to Asura that although she tries to obey rules and orders to please others, in the end, she prefers doing what she feels is right, even if it sometimes goes against Shibusen. In the manga, she once breaks school rules by using her father's ID to check out forbidden books from the Library, although she sincerely apologizes for this. Her only reason for doing it was to gather more information on Medusa, so she could better help Kid and Crona. When her gender changes in the Lust Chapter in the book of Eibon, her personality slightly alters to match more of a masculine character. Although her seriousness remains, she also becomes more critical and somber. One of her great changes in her personality though is her new weakness towards women, similar to Soul's, shown when she starts to have an uncontrollable nosebleed upon meeting the Succubus. However, her original personality returns upon leaving the Chapter, thus not being that lustful. When being told of her Grigori Soul, she gets a strong desire to become an 'angel-like' figure, and is irritated as Soul does not agree with this. She has a tendency to have zero-tolerance to some of Soul's undesirable behavior, usually hitting him with a Maka Chop if he does something perverted, even if he is not the instigator. (Namely, he often receives Maka Chops if Blair seduces him.) Her father originally gave her a negative outlook on men due to his disloyal and perverted nature towards women. A slightly darker side emerges from her personality when being with her father, leading to her exploiting her father's status as a Death Scythe or by deliberately making him feel uncomfortable or depressed. However, despite her initial negative outlook on men because of her father's actions, she still seems to respect Stein and care for Soul and her other male friends, although she does have her differences with them at times. Dr. Stein sees her soul and tells her she is 'earnest and strong-willed', in contrast to seeing Soul's soul as being 'careless and arrogant'. Since she is quite serious and mature, she is often dismayed by the others' immature behavior, shown by her quick annoyance at Black Star and Soul when they do immature or childish things. Because of this, Black Star sometimes purposefully does immature things to wind her up. At first, she was also shown at times to be embarrased by Soul and Black Star when they would do foolish things, sometimes referring to them as 'idiots' and trying to stay away from them when around other mature people such as Tsubaki and Stein. She also was at first shown to become very angry and irritated towards Blair's flirtatious personality. This may be because it reminded her of her father's constant cheating and flirtations towards women. However, this all changes as the series progresses and she begins to ignore their behavior and simply accept them for who they are. Maka's personality is strongly based on her mother's, as it is told to her by various people throughout the series. Dr. Stein has told her much about how she relates to her mother, and that he sees much potential in her. She also inherited some aspects of her father's personality, and they appear to share the same type of soul, though which asects are unknown as they overall have very different personalities. Because Maka's soul contains an Anti-Demon Wavelength, she is the only character in the series to have relatively no evil or insanity within her. This likely is largely the reason for her noble and heroic personality traits, and her natural desire to do good. It also likely explains why most of her techniques are based around erasing or destroying evil, as it accompanies her heroism. Maka is fairly petite, being twelve to thirteen years of age in the first part, according to Spirit's statement to little Maka and Sid's flashback that she was born on the same day infant Black Star was taken in by, and fourteen to fifteen years of age in the second part, and according to Giriko. Her primary outfit is a typical schoolgirl outfit and a trench coat with a cloak-like end (that constantly alters its shape in various parts of both the manga and anime), a white blouse with a yellow sweater vest, a green striped tie, a red plaid skirt, and black boots with white buckles. When using Soul, she usually wears white gloves. She has large forest green eyes and has ash blonde hair which she keeps in pigtails, although there are certain times at her home where she will wear them in buns or straight down or sometimes styled on formal occasions. Her soul, when viewed by Stein, has an orange-like color and has her signature pigtails. Some comments from Ragnarok and Maka herself seems to suggest that Maka's soul is quite small, especially when compared to someone else's, for example, like Black Star's (although her soul grows in size considerably after she grows more powerful). When Resonating with Soul, these 'ponytails' turn into wings. Her Soul Wavelength takes on the form of feathers. Unlike Soul, Maka does not have exaggerated facial expressions unless a situation calls for it or if she is under the influence of Black Blood. When in the Black Room with Soul, she wears a black dress with black gloves, black ribbons in her pigtails, and black lacey heels. At some point between first partnering with Soul and meeting Tsugumi Harudori, Maka had dressed in a Shibusen uniform similar to Tsugumi, which she has worn in other original artwork featured in the manga. When not in class, such as when at her apartment, Maka frequently wears a hoodie sweater and pants. When she began playing basketball, she wore a sweatpants and a hoodie sweater; she also inherited a baseball cap from Patty Thompson, which she gave to Maka to wear as captain of their basketball team with Black Star for the bet that they lost. When Maka joins Spartoi, her outfit changes, though it still shows similarities to her previous attire. Maka's Spartoi uniform is very similar to that of a Japanese schoolgirl's sailor uniform with the coloring of the classic Spartoi uniform: a white blouse attached with a blue sailor-style collar with a red necktie that has a pink coiled tip and a short, blue, pleated skirt. Alongside this uniform, Maka wears black tights and the classic white Spartoi shoes, but stops wearing tights a few chapters later. Like her previous outfit, Maka wears a long trench coat, though it is white instead of black and has the Spartoi logo on the left shoulder as well as the fact that the cloak end splits in two. Her pigtails are fashioned using skull hairbands similar to Shinigami's mask. She also still wears white gloves. In the Lust Chapter in the Book of Eibon, Maka is transformed into a boy, having switched genders like the other members of Spartoi. Out of all the characters, apart from Pot of Fire and Pot of Thunder, she changes the least in appearance. She has shorter hair and wears a suit, complete with the usual gloves she wears. However, after leaving the Chapter, she starts to slowly change back into a female. Her pigtails start to reappear, although they are still quite short, and she is wearing her Spartoi uniform again, except she is still wearing trousers instead of her usual skirt. She then changes back completely. Near the end of the manga, Maka changes from her Spartoi outfit back to her original black coat, red skirt, and black boots. She decides to change back into her old clothes to show she is no longer a member of Spartoi. In the second ending to the anime, Style, Maka wears a very different outfit. She is shown wearing red shoes, long socks that go up to her skirt (one of the socks having stripes and the other having stars), a darker red skirt with a white stripe across the top, a yellow jacket with stripes, and a white t-shirt.

Yoko: Woah!

Giroro: Now THAT'S interesting!

May: Yeah!

Squigly: Who are you?

Maka: I'm Maka Albarn, a member of the Ghoul Spirit guild! Me and Soul wants you to get out of here now or else!

Leviathan: Soul?

Elucia: (wearing a light purple Fairy Tail symbol on her right hand) You mean that scythe you're holding right now?!

Elucia de Lute Ima (エリュシア・デ・ルート・イーマ, Eryushia De Rūto Īma), more commonly referred to as Elsie (エルシィ, Erushī), is the deuteragonist of The World God Only Knows. She is a New Devil from New Hell and is an agent of the Runaway Spirit Squad, an organization of New Hell Devils whose purpose is to capture actively dangerous souls. At the end of the story's, Elsie later officially became part of Katsuragi's family and changed her name into Eri Katsuragi. In Elsie's first appearance in the oneshot, her hair was held in a high ponytail while she wore a dark kimono with a sash that partially revealed her cleavage. She also had a scythe. Elsie has long, dark hair that is frequently kept in a ponytail and becomes wavy when loosened. Similar to many Runaway Spirit Squad members, she is almost always equipped with a hagoromo — a multi-purpose raiment that serves as the primary tool of the Runaway Spirit Squad, a runaway spirit sensor (usually on her head), and a contract collar on her neck. At home or outside, Elsie wears a short, violet kimono complemented by lavender thigh-high socks and wooden sandals. When at school, she wears the standard Mai-High uniform for girls, along with pink thigh-high socks. In later chapters, Elsie wears purple ribbons in place of her socks. During Elsie's time as Kanon, Haqua assists her in imitating Kanon's appearance, the notable difference being Elsie's dark hair, which remains so. Even though Elsie's hair remains dark-colored, the cloaking magic cast upon Elsie still makes her appear just like Kanon, according to Haqua. Elsie is an overly optimistic individual with a playful personality. Despite claiming to be over 300 years old, she has the mentality of an incompetent teenager, and is in many aspects conspicuously immature. Although earnest and hard-working, Elsie has become infamously inept at virtually everything save cooking and cleaning, but she only owes her skills during her post as a custodian. Yet, with all the insults and derision Elsie receives from Keima, she usually does not dwell on them for very long and continues to make mistakes anyway. Though whether it is because of a strong will or her inability to comprehend the verbal abuse is unclear. Furthermore, Elsie has the tendency to stay positive and persevere regardless of her flaws, demonstrating that she is at least the type of person who is determined to succeed while she still has chances. Elsie is very loyal towards Keima and cares about his well being and opinion of her.[1] She is often seen trying to help him and please him.[2] Though she is not always useful on quests, she works hard in her own way. However, after being criticized by Keima, Elsie was shown to be extremely upset.[3] Elsie also possesses a comedic obsession with fire trucks[4] as well as with the popular idol, Kanon.[5] She was visibly shocked to see that Keima had no idea who she was. She calls Kanon by name with the suffix "-chan" and has called her "cute".[6] Elsie even fashioned and bought the same ribbon as Kanon.[7]. Though Elsie is usually very respectful to Keima, she defended Kanon when he called here only a mere relic of a previous age and called her prettier than the girls of Keima video games that he adores.[8] Although she claims to have been at the top of her class in Japanese history, it is revealed that Elsie is only knowledgeable of the subject up to the opening of Japan's ports to other countries and commencing trade in 1854. Aside from that, Elsie is notoriously poor at academics, further complicated by the fact that Elsie is still learning Japanese. Additionally, Elsie makes basic mistakes with amazing regularity. Some of these blunders include switching the Spirit Squad manual with a cookbook, mishandling of her broom, and cleaning Keima's PFP with water and soap. Despite having her intelligence being insulted on multiple occasions, Elsie has developed a certain level of adaptability that she displays in dangerous situations, like when she manages to confine a Vintage member with her detention bottle in spite of being constrained by her enemy. Elsie possesses some skill with her hagoromo, though not to Nora or Haqua's extent. Elsie is able to clean nearly anything to immaculate conditions with her trusted broom in hand, be it a small object or a large room. However, her ineptitude occasionally leads her to cause accidents with said broom, such as the time when she unintentionally raises its power setting and consequently annihilates the house of the Katsuragis' neighbor. Elsie eventually assists in regularly cleaning the Cafe Grandpa whenever she is at home. Furthermore, even though Elsie is regarded by Haqua as an excellent cook, the ingredients Elsie is used to dealing with all come from Hell and are undoubtedly dangerous for normal humans like Keima. In spite of that, Elsie continues to cook for Keima, often producing recipes that are still alive and somewhat murderous in nature. Some of these dynamic recipes include a bento creature that devours a dragon and a giant hell-fish Elsie left marinating in oil for a year that attemps to swallow Keima's head. Aside from her everyday skills, Elsie also has a variety of talents acquired during her time on the surface world. For example, she has managed to memorize all of Kanon's songs and dance routines, allowing her to successfully take Kanon's place as an idol while the latter stays indisposed in a magical coma. Since Elsie is capable of producing Kanon's songs without any suspicions, it is implied that she is a competent singer as well. Furthermore, Elsie is able to fit in any social environment relatively easily. This is shown when she is quickly accepted as a member of the Katsuragi family and when she makes friends with her classmates without much effort. Even Keima has praised her ability to fit in with others and has admitted that Elsie could even succeed as a regular human. She is also a member of Chihiro's light music band, the 2-B Pencils, where she plays left-handed bass.

Soul: (wearing a white Ghoul Spirit symbol on his left chest) Of course, it's me! Idiots...

Soul "Eater" Evans[1], also known as Soul Eater (ソウルイーター, Souruītā) is one of the main protagonists. Soul has the ability of transforming into a Scythe. His birth name is Soul Evans (ソウル·エヴァンス, Sōru· Evu~ansu) and is the weapon of Maka Albarn as well as a Death Scythe later in the manga. Soul came from an extremely rich family of musicians. He has an older brother named Wes, a violinist, whom he suffered an inferiority complex to, and although he himself had a talent for playing the piano, he was reluctant to exhibit this talent because he constantly knew that Wes was better than him. After finding out that he was a Demon Weapon, however, he found that he was able to escape from his family tradition of musicians and strive to become a Death Scythe instead. Evidence seems to show that he was the first Demon Weapon in the Evans family. Soul's attitude is laid-back and nonchalant at the start of the series, as he tries to mold himself to his expectations of how someone 'cool' would act. He is almost the complete opposite of Maka Albarn, being reserved and aloof. He often expresses how he feels about some situations by either claiming that something is 'cool' or 'not cool.' Being a cool guy, he prefers to use the direct approach or stupid approach, which most of the time fails. He has a unique love for eating souls that seems to not be shared by many of the other Weapons, drooling quite frequently when his next meal is nearby. He also seems to be a glutton towards food in general. He can sometimes become too driven by the thought of eating souls, which leads him to bicker with Maka or become impatient with her; but despite their squabbles, they are always able to maintain a solid friend-partner relationship. He is also friends with Black Star because of their similar immature personalities, but at the same time, they cannot match their Wavelengths. He is slightly immature by being headstrong, stubborn, apathetic to most things, and argumentative. Soul also has a strong weakness towards overdeveloped women, as he bursts into a nosebleed without fail every time he sees Blair naked, contradicting his so-called "cool" way of dealing with things. He is also a slacker that likes to find easier ways out of situations, shown when he attempts to cheat in a Shibusen exam, after which he ends up stripped of all of his clothes except his boxers, and is sent back to his seat to finish his test. However, one thing he has gained from all the years of being 'cool' is that he is possibly one of the most loyal people one could possibly meet. He firmly believes that breaking promises and changing sides 'isn't cool at all.' Deep down, he is always looking out for his friends, and is even willing to sacrifice himself in order to protect his partner, Maka, showing his bravery and dedication. Despite his usual unenthusiastic appearance, he proves to be actually quite determined, and he also helps people get back on their feet when they are at a loss. He is also quick-thinking and cunning, being able to figure out a plan or a strategy rather quickly. After the rise of The Kishin Asura, however, Soul's personality greatly matures, and his stubborn and headstrong demeanor is replaced by a more cool-headed and serious one. He remains remarkably calm and composed no matter how dire the situation is and has impressively deep insight on various situations and people. He is often seen noticing important points no one else had thought of. This goes hand-in-hand with his acute sense and judgment, which is well-respected by his peers. He begins to show more awareness and understanding towards people, up until the point that he even lectures some of the other characters when they are too stubborn to see some situations clearly. Still, he sometimes thinks it best to leave people to figure things out on their own. He does not waste his words and is often blunt and sometimes short with people, but what he says is mostly to the point. He is also not as trusting as others, showing immediate hostility to anyone who he considers as suspicious, and his deductions are mostly correct. Once he considers someone as an enemy, he sticks to this opinion until it is proven wrong. Since he is infected by the Black Blood, he runs the risk of being overcome by Madness. Because of Soul's constant grapple with the Black Blood and Little Demon inside his soul, he has a good degree of self-control, and he rarely gives in to his emotions. He has demonstrated extremely strong willpower, being able to hold onto both his and Maka's sanity whilst using the Black Blood against Crona. He still has a compassionate side, proving to be a good, loyal friend to others, and is still willing to do anything he can to protect Maka. He always tends to think things through before doing certain actions. Although this makes him more aware of things that some people cannot see, it sometimes hinders him as he often ends up doubting and hesitating at crucial moments, thereby making him become very indecisive when a decision has to be made quickly. Little Demon once mocked him, saying that the path he follows is only one that he has come across through process of elimination, thus he has no true conviction of his own, and is always running away. A flashback has shown him being even more indifferent about what he wants to do, but Soul states that things are different now, and that he has a conviction to become stronger for Maka. Her actions sometimes inspire him to follow his own heart, which results in him acting rather like Maka, putting himself in certain situations in a way that may seem reckless, but still courageous, such as when he decides to fight Giriko, showing that he has changed a lot over time. However, he seems to suffer from low self esteem and is not that confident in himself. He is saddened of his inferiority to Autonomous weapons like Justin and Giriko and cringes at the thought of his brother, Wes, who is a superior musician. He also conflicts frequently with the Little Demon in his soul. He keeps most of these problems to himself, and seems reluctant to share his problems with others, which sometimes makes him appear harsh and almost cold. He is mostly seen frowning or scowling. He is rather pessimistic, and is slightly aloof and detached from others, and he admits that he shares Crona's fear of bonding with people. He seems to dislike being popular, especially for rather shallow reasons, like his status as a Death Scythe, shown by his negative reaction to the many love letters and requests to become his partner that he receives. At the Shibusen anniversary party, he is seen outside on the balcony by himself rather than with the others, and does not tell Maka of his Black Blood infection and his dreams of Little Demon, although this is mainly because he does not want to worry her. He still has a kindhearted side, although he shows this side mostly to Maka. In the first Chapter of Lust in The Book of Eibon, Soul is transformed into a girl with the characteristics of what entices him the most in the opposite gender. In this form, he noticeably has disgust towards men who are enticed by vulgar women, strongly resembling Maka's very same view. His personality returns to normal after leaving the first Chapter. He quickly reverts to his true male appearance alongside Maka, which means he does not possess many lustful thoughts (which is ironic because of his constant nosebleeds upon seeing Blair's naked body). Having come from a family of musicians, Soul also has a great talent for playing the piano. Maka reveals that when they first met, he performed a dark song for her. Apart from this one act, however, he appears reluctant to play in front of other people because he "doesn't know what he's capable of." Soul's brother, Wes, is a famous violinist, but Soul wished to break free from his family's musical tradition, and upon discovering the blood of a Weapon coursing through his veins, he used it as an excuse to leave his past life. He still retains a deep love for music, however, and seems to show enthusiasm in regards to it. Memories of his past still affect him emotionally, so much so that he prefers to forget them entirely. Nevertheless, having grown up in a rather upper-class household he retains many mannerly skills, such as ballroom dancing. He also appears to have an excellent taste for music, personally enjoying jazz, and has a distinctive eye for architecture; he claims Blair's pumpkin house to be 'cool' and later states that he likes Gothic designs when he sees Santa Maria Novella Basilica. Soul's maturity as the series goes on begins to show more and more as he manages to help Maka when she is in emotional distress. Whenever Maka is in self-doubt or unsure what to do, his words often can help her make up her mind or cheer her up. When she is unsure of whether to help Shibusen fight against Arachne or help Crona and Marie defeat Medusa to save Stein, Soul encourages her to follow her heart and do what she believes is the right thing. In the last scene of the manga, Soul's compliments and thanks to her also cheer her up from her depression caused by the loss of Crona. Soul has white hair swept to one side and red eyes. He is known for his heavily exaggerated facial expressions and pointed teeth. He naturally has a lazy, droopy, and somewhat uninterested expression on his face. In his first appearance, he wears a yellow and black jacket with buttons going down the front. Around his head is a prominent sweatband that has a sticker with his name on it and a circular logo featuring a red-lipped mouth bearing pointed fangs surrounded with the letters 'E-A-T.' He wears a pair of maroon pants, and yellow and black sneakers with a pattern on the soles resembling his teeth. In Episode 14, it is revealed that he wears blue boxers with pictures of bones all over them (a reference to Ohkubo's previous manga, B. Ichi). Although he does not seem to have a uniform for wearing in Shibusen at this time, in Soul Eater Not! he is seen wearing a gakuran. When seen bare-chested or naked, it is shown that he has a large scar going diagonally down his torso from the left shoulder to the right waist. These are from the operation Professor Stein performed after Crona attacked him during their first encounter. His soul is light blue with the top resembling his hair and is also the Soul Eater series logo. It can be seen on the back of his first jacket. Beyond Episode 24 and Chapter 25, Soul wears a hairband with new clothing consisting of a black (apparently leather) jacket, an orange T-shirt with the logo on his sweatband emblazoned on the left breast (this may only be visible in episode 49 when he collapses) and a pair of light brown pants, instead of his original headband and old clothing. In his Spartoi uniform, Soul has kept to his fondness of wearing a jacket. This time, it is a custom, white (possibly military) jacket, with the Spartoi logo on the left shoulder with a small clip strapped to the collar for closing. Underneath the jacket, he wears a tucked-in, closed, white dress shirt with a tie. He is normally seen without the jacket on. He wears blue pants, a white belt, and white shoes. When he meets with Little Ogre inside his soul in the Black Room, Soul wears a pin-striped black suit with a red dress shirt, black tie, and matching black shoes. He does not wear a hairband in this outfit. Upon entering the first Chapter of Lust in the Book of Eibon, alongside Maka and other members of Spartoi, his appearance greatly changed in that his gender was switched to female for the remainder of the chapter. In this form, he has long hair with a fluffy hairband visible beneath. The clothes are similar to the female Spartoi outfit, with the sailor suit collar, but with the difference that it is more like a dress. He wears a blouse with puffed up sleeves with some subtle flower petal patterns on the hem. The signature tie of the Spartoi uniform has been tied up to be in a bow-shape. He wears a silky skirt that goes down to his knees and white shoes. After reaching the Envy Chapter, he turns straight back to his normal gender. In Weapon form, he takes on the form of a scythe with a long grey, staff-like haft. Despite probably being made of a metal-like material, the haft is capable of bending, sometimes at incredibly drastic angles. The scythe blade is black and red, with the two colors separated by a zig-zagged line going along the blade. Next to the blade is a prominent decor in the shape of an elliptical red eye with a black pupil, framed by a dark grey outline with a line extending out of the outline at the two points of the eye. The eye is capable of moving according to Soul's emotions. It widens when he is surprised, narrows when he is angry, and when he ends up unconscious after being devoured by the Black Blood in the anime, the red eye disappears to signify this. Below the eye is a triangular zig-zagged pattern, split with the colors dark grey and light grey. A slight extension, a bar with three holes punched through it, is seen next to the eye, opposite to the blade. After Soul becomes a Death Scythe, his Weapon form takes on a slightly different appearance. The prominent eye is now framed by gold metal, which goes around the eye and then splits into two strands of metal, which latch themselves onto the edge of the blade. The slight extension with the three holes is replaced by small wing-shaped objects, one red and one black. These wings can become bigger to enable flight. The blade's curve is also sharper, and the zig-zagged line separating the black and red is gone, with only three zig-zags and the rest a straight line. Soul also occasionally rides a motorcycle, which acts as a form of alternate transportation for him and Maka. The bike is an orange and yellow cruising motorcycle and is a two-seater for him and Maka. A small metal ornament in the shape of a monster's head is seen on the front, with the monster's single 'eye' functioning as a headlight. The number plate at the back has his name on it instead. There are red streamers on the handlebars. At the start of the manga, Soul's bike has the same appearance, but later on, its elaborate design changes to the appearance of a regular motorcycle with no distinguishing features in particular. In Soul Eater Not!, Soul wears a bright orange long-sleeved sweater that goes to his elbows, and has the words "PIANOMAN" written in red in the middle, followed by red vertical lines underneath. He wears blue jeans and red shoes.

May: Well, it doesn't matter! We want to wipe out this dark guild once and for all!

Rukia: (wearing a black-and-white Ghoul Spirit symbol on her right side of her face) Why are you doing this?

Rukia Kuchiki (朽木 ルキア, Kuchiki Rukia) is the lieutenant of the 13th Division under Captain Jūshirō Ukitake. Rukia is the adoptive sister of Byakuya Kuchiki and a friend of Ichigo Kurosaki. Short and petite, Rukia has light skin and purple eyes. Her hair is black, with several strands of hair always hanging between her eyes. Byakuya has stated she strongly resembles her sister, Hisana Kuchiki.[2] As a Shinigami of the Gotei 13, Rukia wears a standard shihakushō. 17 months after Aizen's defeat, Rukia wears her hair cropped into a bob which hangs about her face. She wears a fingerless white tekkō, similar to Byakuya's, which extend above her elbows. As a lieutenant, she wears her Division Badge around her uniform's left sleeve, which has been shortened to just reach her upper arm.[3] Initially born into a lower class, Rukia retains her modesty, even as an adopted member of the nobility. She is graceful and "clean", yet chooses to talk to ordinary people. However, her cool and lone demeanor often forces her to hide her personal troubles, even from her friends. According to Ukitake, Rukia never opens up her heart, and has difficulty making friends.[4] Rukia is clueless about the ways of the modern Human World.[5][6][7][8] She is very good at acting, having acted her way through a number of tough situations, such as getting out of trouble with school teachers[9] and convincing the Kurosaki family to let her stay at their house.[10] Rukia always has trouble finding clothes that fit her, especially when inhabiting a Gigai in the Human World,[1] leading to her stealing clothes from Ichigo's sister, Yuzu.[11] She likes to climb to high places.[1] Rukia likes everything rabbit-themed,[12] and becomes quite sensitive when someone insults her obsession with them.[13] People often have difficulty understanding her drawings, which are typically rabbit-like, and doesn't like it when people complain about their quality.[14][15][16] Rukia's favorite foods are cucumber, eggs, and rice dumplings.[1][17] After training with the Royal Guard, Rukia dons special clothing in order to safely return to the Seireitei. These clothes are made from the bones and hair of the members of the Royal Guard, and they possess incredible defensive power, allowing Rukia to withstand the friction that results from breaking through the 72 barriers between Soul Society and the Soul King Palace without suffering any damage; Yhwach notes that no Shinigami could hope to wear greater garb.[293] These clothes take the form of a long white shawl wrapped around her head and hang past her shoulders, fluffy white earmuffs, a white visor covering her eyes, and a long white cloak worn over her shihakushō.[271] They are destroyed when Rukia activates her Bankai and temporarily gains new clothing.[294] Rukia's greatest strength is her knowledge of Kidō. Among her known skills are those for binding, healing, and destruction. However, as she herself stated, while her Kidō skill at the Shin'ō Academy was the highest of her class, the sheer power of her Kidō was just average when she joined the 13th Division.[295] Through continuous training, she has greatly developed this skill, able to use Hadō #73 without incantation to considerable effect.[246] She switched from Zanjutsu to Kidō without delay upon losing her Zanpakutō.[296] She can use high-level Kidō in rapid succession without incantations and still retain considerable control and power. She has great skill in using various spells in unique combination, even using multiple spells at the same time. However, she requires incantations when using high-level spells simultaneously.[297] Rukia knows the basic levels of Zanjutsu, of which she seemed to have only mastered the rudimentary skills. By her own admission, she has less talent in swordsmanship than Kidō.[295] However, after much training by her former mentor, Kaien Shiba, her skill drastically improved. She can hold her own in a battle, most notably defending herself from attacks from the 9th Espada, who possessed the expert swordsmanship skill of Kaien Shiba.[298] Renji says Rukia is helpful and effective because of her high speed. During her battle against the Adjuchas of the Menos Forest, she skillfully dodged multiple attacks from several enemies.[299] She is able to move fast enough to surprise and cut Äs Nödt.[300] While in a Gigai, she fought enemies with her hands and feet (kicking, punching, etc.).[301][302] She is capable of hand-to-hand combat while in her Shinigami state, possessing augmented strength. During the Bount Invasion, she countered the swift and accurate attacks of Yoshi.[146] Being a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Rukia boasts a high level of spiritual energy[303] and can exert large amounts of Reiatsu when needed.[304] Her Reiatsu is white.[305] Rukia has repeatedly shown herself to be very intelligent. She compensated against the power of the 9th Espada with combination attacks.[306][307] During her forced stay in the Human World after losing her powers, Rukia proved herself very useful in assisting Ichigo with his new Shinigami duties. Rukia is very knowledgeable, as shown from her knowledge of Soul Society's history. Despite her size, she is powerful enough to defeat a superior opponent. Even without the aid of her Zanpakutō, she is still a considerable opponent. Despite her size, she can lift and throw a human.[141] Rukia is notably resilient. She withstood being impaled by Aaroniero's Nejibana in conjunction with his Glotonería, and finished him off before losing consciousness.[308]

Beauty: Sorry, but we can't tell you in details.

Ninetales: Right...

Rukia: (growling)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Kanji: (wearing a black Fairy Tail symbol on his left hand) Let's just finish this quickly. I'm starving. Persona!

Kanji Tatsumi is a playable character from Persona 4. He is a first-year student at Yasogami High School in Inaba and known to many as a notorious delinquent since middle school. Kanji is the tallest member of the Investigation Team. He has a bleached-blonde sweptback crewcut, gray eyes (blue in the animation), with a scar above his left eye. He wears many piercings, metal jewelry, and under his school uniform a black sweater with a skull-and-crossbones design. He also wears shaded glasses in battle. On days off, he instead wears a black leather jacket, and in the summer he discards his jacket and dons a black tank top with flaming skull design. At the campout he wears his P.E. suit fashioned similarly to his winter uniform. His character art features tattoos on his left arm. However, the tattoos they are absent in certain costumes, like when he goes shirtless, or dresses like Marilyn Monroe during the school festival. During the winter in Persona 4 Golden, he wears a snow suit, a black beanie, a maroon pullover, a black winter jacket, black gloves, tan pants, and black shoes with red lines. During the True Ending epilogue, it is revealed that his hair is naturally black and wears glasses, but decides to return his hair back to blonde after being made fun of at the end of Persona 4 'The Golden Animation. In the anime, his hair is more blond than the game. His design also features ear cuffs on his right ear, as well another ear piercing. A similar design is featured in Persona 4 Arena, although it's the other way around. In Persona 4 The Golden Animation, his sweater is dark purple instead of black. In Persona 4: Dancing All Night, he retains his Yasogami school uniform, but wears his jacket around his waist. He also wears black boots, a dark gray tank top with 1+3 in black writing, and a yellow scarf around his head. Kanji is a student at Yasogami High School. His father is deceased. Kanji and his mother run a textile shop, which is frequented by the Amagi Inn staff. For this reason he is adept at sewing and knitting. He often skips classes and gets into many fights. Despite his seemingly rough personality, it is often due to misunderstandings. For example, he once went after a rowdy biker gang, but only to stop them from disturbing his mother. He has a fondness for cute things, and may even like a pet, as seen when he also confronts Ken Amada and Koromaru. He has certain sexuality issues. They are a source of insecurity for him, and they become a running joke throughout the game. At the start of the game, Kanji is scared of showing any potentially feminine interests, and compensates with a tough guy facade. His Social Link reveals that acting tough has often caused a chain of trouble for Kanji, and he wonders how to prevent such things from escalating. By the end of the game, he acknowledges a deeper acceptance and understanding regarding feminine and masculine interests, and points out that his sexual orientation is not really the issue. While his Shadow is homosexual, Kanji's sexual orientation is kept ambiguous. Compared to the rest of the team, Kanji tends to be a bit slow on the uptake. However, he is straightforward and decisive. Through the game he realizes that his impulsive actions can drag others down, and that he can balance that by instead giving them his support.

Death the Kid: (wearing a black Ghoul Spirit symbol with white stripes on his right hand) Uh-oh! I don't like this at all!

Death the Kid (デス·ザ·キッド, Desu za Kiddo), or commonly referred to as "Kid", is a powerful shinigami and meister of the Demon Twin Guns Liz and Patty Thompson. Serving as Death's second apprentice and son, he is his father's heir to inherit his responsibilities as Shinigami. Death the Kid is the talented second child and, after his older sibling defected from their father's cause, heir of the Shinigami, Death.[6] While Kid is normally a force to be reckoned with, he has one major flaw that psychologically tortures him as well as physically handicapping him on occasions. He is a sufferer of a disorder which has become a trademark character quirk of his, called obsessive-compulsive personality disorder, or OCPD, which is manifested as an obsession over perfection. Objects and surroundings that are symmetrical can distract him from missions and Kid will often start to break down and undergo fits if he notices asymmetrical objects in the vicinity. Thus if anything is wrong by even the most minute of measurements (a crooked picture frame, not folding his toilet paper, for example), he will try to correct it right away, even at the expense of the mission at hand. His favorite number is 8, not only for its symmetrical appearance, but for the fact it divides out evenly. His obsession with symmetry is so profound such that he will refuse to fight in a battle unless everything is symmetrical, as he would be asymmetrical holding only one gun. On the other hand, if an enemy is symmetrical in appearance, he will refuse to fight it regardless less it upset its symmetry. The fact that the left half of his bangs is marked with three white stripes causes him much stress. As a result of his OCPD, Kid can be very hard on himself if the asymmetry of the stripes in his hair are pointed out by someone, calling himself "useless asymmetrical garbage". The Index of the Book of Eibon referred to this obsession as the Madness of Order. He is usually very mature and precise in his ways. Additionally, he is naturally calm and collected, and as such is perfectly fine with other people making their own decisions when it comes to symmetry or otherwise, even if he disagrees with their choices. However, there are times when his obsession with symmetry can greatly affect his calm personality and cause him to break down into childish fits. He doesn't appear to have any problem socializing and genuinely cares for his friends. He is seen expressing concern about Soul's scar at one point, and also threatens Gopher that he will never forgive him if he hurts Maka Albarn after Gopher threatens to hurt her in revenge for their original fight. He also threw Liz and Patty Thompson away from him before being sucked into the Book of Eibon, not wanting them to be taken with him. Kid generally seems to be somewhat introverted, often working on missions on his own and not having as close of a friendship with Maka or Black Star as Maka and Black Star have with each other. It is mentioned by Maka that it is normally hard to match soul wavelengths with more than one weapon, but Kid as a highly skilled Meister is able to do so since Liz and Patti have a strong connection with each other and admiration for Kid who gave them a better life. His father, Death, has mentioned that Kid is a Shinigami ("death god") and does not need to collect souls, but Kid says he wants to make a weapon of his own specifications. His father also says that since he uses two weapons and the guns do not count as a set, he will have to collect twice as many souls: 198 evil human souls and two Witch souls instead of 99 souls and one witch soul. However, he seems perfectly fine with this. Kid and Black Star have a rivalry with each other due to Kid's disgust with the ninja's obnoxious, combative personality and Black Star's own desire to surpass a god like Kid. While Kid seems to be physically stronger than Black Star, it is possible that he is more susceptible to madness than Black Star or Maka, as both were able to pull themselves from madness: Kid quickly succumbed to the Madness of Order in the Book of Eibon, while Black Star is able to quickly snap himself out of it. This susceptibility may be because of his OCPD or because of his strong drive to create a perfect world. Although Kid's obsession with symmetry often hinders his focus and performance on missions, he retains good intentions. Kid wants to follow in his father's footsteps and help make the world a more peaceful place that is safe from evil. However, Kid has somewhat contradicted himself in this matter at times. Because of his obsession with symmetry, he stated aboard the Flying Dutchman that he actually believes the world should have a maintained balance of good and evil to keep it more 'symmetrical.' As such, he is not fully against evil. In the English dub version of the anime, there have been instances where Kid spoke sarcastically even though this has only occured a couple of times, which include when he saw the way Black Star was dressed for Shibusen's Anniversary Party and was slightly revolted with it. One other instance is when he asked his father why Eibon started making Demon Tools, since Death's answers didn't help and weren't even explanations at all, he sarcastically responded how helpful the explanations were. Although a Shinigami, Death the Kid appears as a tall, thin teenage human boy. Kid's most notable feature is the three white lines that cut across the left side of his hair, stopping in a completely straight line along the front and back of his head. Kid greatly despises these lines because they throw off his physical symmetry, and should anyone refer to these asymmetrical lines, he will fall into a fit, during which he curses his own existence, calling himself garbage. Kid has attempted to remove these lines with dyes, only for his Shinigami nature to purify his body of such foreign substances.[7] The three white lines in Kid's hair are actually the Lines of Sanzu, which act as limiters to his power. When one or more line connects, his power increases exponentially and he becomes far stronger, and more dangerous. The lines, however, only connect when Kid is under the influence of Madness, such as the Great Old One's Madness of Power or when determined to access his father's Madness of Order. Kid also has a cowlick on the right side of his hair; despite his obsession with symmetry, he has made no obvious effort to change his hairstyle. Another noticeable feature would be Kid's eyes, which are two shades of yellow, ringing around his pupil. The outside ring is a bright yellow while the inner ring is a dark yellow, similar to the color of gold. The reason behind this double-coloring is unknown, though many simply attribute it to the fact that he is a Shinigami. As shown later in the anime, his two-shaded eyes seem to be like a scope, able to lock onto his enemies to attack. His irises become skull-shape upon ascending to a full Shinigami. Kid's soul is shown initially as red with his three Lines of Sanzu circling half of the hemisphere.[8] The anime later represents his soul as blue with a skull shape and the three Lines of Sanzu. Upon connecting the three Lines of Sanzu, Kid's soul enlarges greatly. In the anime, the soul is blue with the skull shape and his three Lines of Sanzu connected. In the manga, during his battle against Asura, Kid's soul expanded until it was almost as large as the Moon and came to resemble his father's, with three spires poking from the upper hemisphere.[9] When under the influence of Madness, such as the the Great Old One's Power or Asura's Fear, Kid's appearance changes. His suit lacks the white undershirt, and he replaces his skull choker with a white cravat. However, under the Madness of Power, five black lines also appear over Kid's mouth, which makes his mouth appear sewn shut and his face look like a skull. Kid is almost always dressed in a refined manner, mostly because of his status as a Shinigami and his focus on precision, perfection, and symmetry. Kid limits his main wardrobe to a standard black suit with white rectangles, until later on in the manga series when he is seen wearing a white coat instead of a black one. The rectangles are placed in a manner that is completely symmetrical. There are at least six small rectangles along the seam where the sleeves attach to the jacket, and four small rectangles run along the front of his jacket. It is possible that these shapes could be replacements for buttons. His undershirt is a formal white dress shirt, and a metallic skull rests under his collar, and could be used as a tie. His color scheme is meant to copy his father's, where the only color variation between black and white is the color of his eyes. These clothes are torn during his imprisonment by Noah, causing him some consternation at the asymmetry of his undershirt's torn sleeve. On some missions, Kid will cover himself in a cloak and mask that makes him look like a smaller version of his father. When asked by Liz Thompson why he insists on wearing the cloak, even in heat, Kid simply replies, "I like the cloak."[7] Kid may insist on wearing this cloak because it also show his rank as the son of Death and, by donning the mask on the opposite side of his Lines of Sanzu, makes his hair appear perfectly symmetrical. Kid wore a similar cloak during his mission to infiltrate Baba Yaga Castle, although this cloak resembled not his father's Shinigami robe but his usual dress jacket, except as a longcoat.[10] Kid also will don different clothing during other activities, such as as a white dress suit for the Death Weapon Meister Academy Eve Anniversary party, looser (and even asymmetrical) clothing for playing basketball, warmer attire for the battle for Brew on Lost Island, and formal-casual clothing for parties at Gallows Mansion or Maka and Soul's apartment. After his rescue from the Book of Eibon, Kid replaces his black suit with his Spartoi uniform, consisting of a white dress shirt, black tie, a white sports jacket similar to that of Liz and Patty, a white suit jacket with the Spartoi symbol on its left sleeve, navy pants, and white shoes. Upon his departure from the Moon to negotiate with the witches, Kid returns to his previous black suit. When he flies back to the Moon on the Demon Airship, he receives an armband from Kilik Rung to wear on one of his arms, which he agrees to do so despite the asymmetry-momentarily, before he begins panicking over the lack of symmetry. Upon connecting the Lines of Sanzu during his battle against Asura on the Moon, Kid's appearance changes for the remainder of the series. Kid is shown wearing a black cape similar to his father's, though he keeps his skull brooch. His pupils change to skull shapes, though they remain golden. His Sanzu lines are fully connected and are "floating" around his head. These changes are due to him becoming a full Shinigami.[9] As soon as Kid returned from the fight on the Moon, the Lines of Sanzu settled on his hair once more, making him fully symmetrical.

Maka: Calm down!

Rukia: Yeah!

Kanji: Attack! (attacks)

Everyone: (screaming)

Duskull: (wearing a black Fairy Tail symbol necklace) Good work! They're done!

Duskull is a stylized personification of the Grim Reaper. Its body is a black robe with two bones on its back. It has a mask that resembles a skull and has single eye that floats between the eye sockets. Duskull is also able to become invisible to sneak up on its prey and go through walls. Duskull is primarily a nocturnal Pokémon and has been shown to live in thick forests. It is said that this Pokémon will spirit away disobedient children, and it has been described to enjoy the crying of children. Once Duskull chooses a target, it will doggedly pursue the intended victim until the break of dawn.

Pokedex: Duskull, the Requiem Pokemon. Duskull can pass through any wall no matter how thick it may be. Once this Pokémon chooses a target, it will doggedly pursue the intended victim until the break of dawn.

Kanji: Thanks...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Evergreen: Hmph!

Snubbull: This guild is too weak.

Beauty: Let's get out of here.

Ninetales: Right...

Thunder God Tribe leaves the Ghoul Spirit Guild.

Ruby: (wearing a red-and-black Ghoul Spirit symbol on her left hand) Woah... What happened here?

Ruby Rose is the main protagonist, the leader of Team RWBY, and the first character introduced in RWBY. Ruby's weapon of choice is her High-Caliber Sniper-Scythe (HCSS) known as Crescent Rose.[1] She first appeared in the "Red" Trailer released on November 5th, 2012, in which she fought Beowolves.[2] Her second appearance was at the end of the "Yellow" Trailer, greeting her sister, Yang Xiao Long, and asking what she was doing at The Club. Ruby appears as a young, silver-eyed girl dressed in a black blouse and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak. She is the youngest character in the show so far. Her entire outfit is made up of various shades of red and black, with black as the primary color on the main suit and red on the cloak. Even her hair is black, with a red tint to it. As of her second appearance, Ruby has cross-shaped pins holding her cloak to her shirt. Around her waist is a belt which holds large cartridges (possibly .50 caliber or comparable) in individual loops, as well as a magazine pouch. In the "Red" Trailer, as well as the promotional logo for RWBY, she had a silver cross on her belt, but it was eventually changed into a silver version of her rose symbol. Ruby's physical appearance resembles the Little Red Riding Hood archetype, which is further reinforced by the appearance of the Beowolves in her trailer. Director Monty Oum confirmed that she indeed alludes to, but is not based on, Red Riding Hood.[3] Unlike the other students of Beacon, Ruby wears part of her original outfit, her cloak, along with her school uniform. Ruby's pajamas consist of a black tank top with a heart-shaped Beowolf design on the chest and white long pants with pink roses as decoration. She also wears a black sleeping mask with triangular red eyes reminiscent of the Beowolves in her trailer. During the events of "A Minor Hiccup" and "Painting the Town...," Ruby wears a long-sleeve, light gray shirt with black belted cuffs near the ends of the sleeves. Over top of the gray shirt is a black piece of clothing with two vertical lines of red stitching that resembles a cross between a corset and overalls. She wears a red skirt with a large black-colored print of her rose emblem on the side of it, and the inside of her skirt is black. She still wears her black stockings and black-and-red boots. A few pieces of metal arranged in an abstract shape are attached to her sleeve on her left shoulder. As usual, she wears a red cape with this outfit. This cape is short like the one she wears with her uniform, but with a scarf as part of the hood. This outfit was codenamed "Slayer."[4] During the Beacon Dance, Ruby wears a short red sleeveless dress with a thick black sash around the waist and black edging at the bottom. The dress reaches about halfway down her upper leg. At the chest, the dress splits vertically down the middle and each half covers each of Ruby's breasts. Across this vertical split is black crisscrossing ribbon. The fabric covering her upper chest, her shoulders, and her upper back appears to be black mesh. The collar of the dress is black, and from midway up each sleeve, a thin black line of fabric extends up to the front middle of the collar. With this dress, she wears semi-transparent black pantyhose and a pair of black pumps, which she has trouble walking in. Monty has described Ruby as being "innocent" and still a "little sister." Most of Ruby's personality is shown through her childish nature as well as her fighting style. She is shown to be impulsive, naïve, and innocent, but when necessary, she can be serious and dependable. Ruby is a self-proclaimed dork when it comes to weapons; she is quite intelligent, having designed and built Crescent Rose during her time at Signal Academy, although she admits to going "a little overboard" with its design. She feels that seeing new weapons "is like meeting new people, but better." She seems to be fascinated by any type of weapon, even robots, as seen when she became entranced by James Ironwood's presentation in "A Minor Hiccup." Monty had said she relies on Crescent Rose quite often in battle, which implies that her weapon is the source of her confidence in battle. Ruby has a strong sense of moral justice, a trait she obtained from stories about heroes and monsters that her sister used to read for her, as well as the way her parents raised her in childhood. These stories are what gave her the ideals that she wished to live by and uphold throughout her life, and are the reason for her love for books. Because she is shown to be childish even when in class, she tends to study by herself to cover the necessary knowledge. Ruby is shown to be naïve, as although she doesn't like to be the center of attention, becoming a Huntress has effectively put her in the spotlight. In addition to her dislike of attention, Ruby prefers to either be alone or with Yang. However, she has become comfortable with Team RWBY and Team JNPR. She does not lack social skills, but has problems when meeting new people. This is mostly because of her childish nature and lack of social grace, as she can be bad-mannered (only out of ignorance) and sometimes speaks without thinking. However, because of her enthusiastic personality, she can become very good friends with people who share her enthusiasm. Although she is highly skilled in battle, Ruby seems reckless and impulsive, attacking on sight instead of thinking the situation through beforehand, as seen during her first fight alongside Weiss Schnee. Also, Ruby at times doesn't seem to analyze the battlefield at all or take the time to study an opponent, such as when she attacks a Death Stalker on sight before learning of its high resistance to bullets and blades. She seems to lack experience when it comes to fighting as a team, as she is seen to have almost no coordination with Weiss during their fight with a pack of Beowolves in "The Emerald Forest, Pt.2." Despite this, Ruby's leadership skills make her a worthy teammate. While she may occasionally act without thinking, sometimes she seems to understand the situation better than others. She can then use this ability to quickly formulate plans. This was seen during Team RWBY's battle with the Nevermore, in which her teammates' positions allowed her to come up with a successful plan. Ozpin most likely assigned Ruby as team leader to ensure that she grows as an individual. This proves to be the case as she becomes a resourceful and dependable leader who studies so hard and so late, she falls asleep in the middle of the task. This is all to impress her teammate Weiss, but also shows how determined she is to be a good leader. She was also able to pass her beliefs as leader to Jaune Arc, thus helping him find a new sense of responsibility for the safety and well-being of his own team. Ruby is also shown to care for all her teammates equally, despite their race. This is seen in how she expresses sympathy for Weiss' bad childhood after she explains her family's history with the White Fang. She shows the same concern moments later for Blake Belladonna when she runs away, after revealing herself as a Faunus. Ruby's concern is further expressed in her desperate search for her teammate. This sense of care is later shown not to be limited to her teammates. She also shows some worry for Penny, telling the latter to stay out of the fight between Roman Torchwick, Blake Belladonna and Sun Wukong. Ruby is seen to have a dislike for formal attire, that being dresses and heels, as shown in "Burning the Candle" during the dance, where she wanted to change back into her hoodie, and even complaining on how it's possible for Weiss to fight on heels, despite Yang telling Ruby that she looked beautiful in a dress. Ruby is very skilled in combat, despite her small stature and age when compared to those around her. This is a result of special training from her Uncle Qrow, who Ruby claims took her under his wing in order to improve her skills. As a result, Ruby is a master at using her scythe; even Ozpin admits that he hasn't seen someone of Ruby's skill since Qrow himself. Ruby's first display of her skills was in the "Red" Trailer, where she single-handedly fends off a large pack of Beowolves without injury. Later, in "Ruby Rose," she is able to defeat Roman's group of henchmen after they tried to rob From Dust Till Dawn, forcing Roman to retreat. Ruby's main weapon in combat is her scythe, Crescent Rose, which she designed herself, as all students at Signal do. Her weapon is a combination of a scythe and a high-powered rifle, which causes a large amount of recoil when fired. Ruby uses the recoil from Crescent Rose's shots to augment the speed and force of her strikes.[2] However, she is also able to spin Crescent Rose with exemplary skill and power without the recoil, often executing chain attacks with this technique. Even without the use of special abilities, Crescent Rose is incredibly sharp. In "The First Step, Pt.2," Ruby was able to cleanly slice through a large tree with a single, non-recoil-augmented blow, causing the tree to fall. She also uses the weapon itself as a platform from which to attack, shown when Ruby laid down completely on the handle of Crescent Rose while firing at opponents. Sometimes when she plans to fire the rifle from a stationary position, she twirls Crescent Rose's scythe tip into the ground to give her a monopod for stability and a way to absorb the recoil that would otherwise cause Ruby to be thown backwards. Ruby carries two kinds of ammunition with her: unmarked and Cross Clips. The unmarked magazines will fire off a high-caliber bullet with a white muzzle flash. Cross Clips (technically magazines), on the other hand, give off a black muzzle flash and are shown to have significantly greater power than the unmarked magazines. This lends her even more speed and power. With Cross Clips, Ruby is able to use Crescent Rose to propel herself with extraordinary speed before rotating herself axially in midair to execute a devastating spinning slash attack. To add to her already impressive battle prowess, Ruby's Semblance is speed, as stated by Pyrrha Nikos. Because of her Semblance, she is able to move from place to place so quickly that that she appears to be teleporting, as she seems to materialize out of nowhere. She does so to avoid the first Beowolf's lunge in the "Red" Trailer, and later shows it to Weiss during a conversation in the Emerald Forest. In "Best Day Ever," Ruby was shown using her speed to great effect, as creating a powerful whirlwind that blew away not only Team JNPR, but also most of the loose objects in the room, slamming them all against the cafeteria wall, causing it to shatter and form a crater. However, Ruby doesn't seem to have full control of this ability or is only able to use it when concentrating, as she didn't use it when being chased by the Death Stalker in "Players and Pieces," leading to her being pinned by the Nevermore's feather. Whenever she uses her Semblance, she leaves a cloud of rose petals in her wake that quickly dissipates. It is unknown what causes this, but these rose petals are not merely symbolic and can be perceived by others, as shown by Weiss who once waved her hands trying to brush them away. Additionally, in "A Minor Hiccup," she had difficulty stopping. This may have been due to her carrying Penny and not being used to controlling her powers whilst carrying a heavy load equal to or greater to her body weight. Ruby has enhanced endurance, showing no signs of fatigue in battle at all. In "The Emerald Forest," Weiss and Ruby are forced to retreat from a pack of Beowolves, and when battling the Nevermore, she showed no signs of fatigue. After running a certain distance to safety, Ruby shows no signs of weariness, while Weiss is seen trying to catch her breath. Her endurance is also seen after the battle with the Nevermore, where she is aided by Yang, Blake, and Weiss in defeating the large Grimm by dragging it up a cliff and beheading it; upon landing, she doesn't appear to be exhausted in the slightest. However, despite her endurance, in "Search and Destroy," Ruby is seen to be exhausted after fighting several groups of Beowolves, but this could've been due to the fights having been one after another, possibly having no break. Ruby also seems capable of jumping extraordinary heights, even without her weapon's recoil. In her confrontation with the Beowolves, she jumped several meters into the sky (augmented with her Semblance) and took a couple seconds to return to the ground. Later in her first skirmish with Torchwick, she dodged his cane's explosive flare by jumping unaided several times her height into the air. Ruby is not without weakness however. In contrast to her sister, Ruby's hand-to-hand capabilities are rather poor; in "Mountain Glenn," after losing Crescent Rose when a section of the ground collapsed underneath her, she was easily defeated by a nameless White Fang soldier despite attempting to fight back, ignoring her first punch, blocking her second and knocking her unconscious without much of a struggle. Later on, in "No Brakes," she is unable to land even a single unarmed hit on Roman. These incidents show that, for all her amazing skill, Ruby is still a child two years younger than her peers. Her body is likely not as strong as her comrades, and thus she has less natural strength than they do. Outside of combat, Ruby is skilled in machinery. Crescent Rose is the best example of this, as her scythe is a weapon of her own creation. Of course, her ability to analyze and make plans is the skill which landed her the position of leader in the first place.

Claydol: (wearing a black-and-white Ghoul Spirit symbol necklace) Members from Fairy Tail had barged in and destroyed the entire guild.

Claydol is a large, black Pokémon that resembles a mud statue with two stubby legs. It has a wide, spherical head with a rounded protrusion on top. Around its head are many large, pink eyes with yellow, beak-like protrusions between each. A wavy, white rim runs along the upper edges of the eyes. Its torso has white ring markings, each with a downward extension a yellow dot in the middle. It has spherical arms with a rounded protrusion that are capable of firing beams. These arms are not attached to its body, but are usually kept floating close by Claydol's psychic powers. Claydol uses the same telekinetic abilities to move and float through the air. It lives in rough terrains.

Pokedex: Claydol, the Clay Doll Pokémon. Claydol is the evolved form of Baltoy. These ancient Pokémon are said to come alive when a mysterious light instilled life into clay creatures created in ancient times. Claydol can fly and are able to fire beams from both arms.

Clawdeen: (wearing a brownish purple Ghoul Spirit symbol on her right side of her stomach) What?!

Clawdeen Wolf is a 2010-introduced and all-around character. She is a werewolf, who is a student at Monster High and who comes from a family with many children—among which Clawdia, Clawd, and Howleen. She is a talented fashion designer, who's ready to make her name with an impressive portfolio, worthwhile connections, and even a fashion show in Scaris on her name. When she's not deciding next season's look, Clawdeen's either with her family or her friends. She looks out for Howleen, with whom she shares a room, but with whom she does not always get along well. Her BFF, Draculaura, is her brother's girlfriend—a fact she had to learn the hard way that it would not take either away from her. Her other friends can be largely divided between her colleagues of the Fear Squad and her fashion pals, all of whom consider her to have a warm and generous heart to have faith in even when times get rough. Clawdeen is confident, energetic, and fierce. According to a diary entry by Ghoulia Yelps, she goes a bit "freaky" when in the presence of the full moon, (or something resembling it, such as a spotlight[1]) but often ends up using this to her advantage.[2] She's also fiercely loyal and protective of her friends and family, but can be quick to anger when her loyalty feels threatened. Coming from a big family, she's mostly had to fend for herself, which has created a streak of resourcefulness in her, some examples being not above taking hand-me-downs despite being a self-proclaimed "fashionista", and even running a DIY craft video blog. She also is the founder of the Monster High Shoe Swap. Super Shoe Swap Set for Noon in Gymnasium. As most of the Wolf family, Clawdeen is a talented sportswoman whose skills are put to use in three sports: soccer, track and field, Spiking Trends in Student New Year Resolutions, and baseball. Clawdeen has golden eyes, caramel-colored skin, and auburn curls that tumble to her hips, although she changes her hairstyle and color often, liking to experiment since her hair grows back rather fast (she mentions in her profile that shaving and waxing is a daily routine). Her werewolf heritage is further accentuated by white fangs, pointy wolf ears and sharp claws.

Draculaura: (wearing a pink Ghoul Spirit symbol on her left hand) Members of Fairy Tail came here and starts attacking?

Draculaura is a 2010-introduced and all-around character. She is a vampire, specifically the daughter of Dracula through adoption, and a student at Monster High. Having spent much of her childhood at the Vampire Court, Draculaura is used to being pampered. She is prone to crying when she has to deal with obstacles, which on a bad day includes not being able to check her apperance in the mirror, though over the past years she has grown to follow that up with action. In particular her mission to find her childhood friend Elissabat and convince her to accept her role as the next vampire queen made waves in the monster world and was what earned her full access to her vampire powers. On an average day, Draculaura spends her time on schoolwork, hanging out with her friends and in particular her BFF Clawdeen, fearleading, dating her boyfriend Clawd, tending her vegetable garden, shopping, and catching up on the latest gossip. Draculaura is sweet, energetic, friendly, and easy to get along with, though she can be a bit childish. She was one of Frankie's first friends and in New Ghoul School helped Frankie realize that she just might fit in. Even though she doesn't seem to care much of what other monsters think of her, Draculaura is much of a trend follower, as well as a "gossip ghoul", following Spectra's blog, the Ghostly Gossip, by heart. Draculaura is usually ecstatic and gets distracted easily, making her prone to accidents and mixed information, so she's usually portrayed as naïve; but ignorance is bliss as Draculaura's happiness rarely fades. She's the most emotional of the girls, and cries the easiest. She's also shown to be a bit of a flirt, having the most crushes out of the cast. Being a vegan, she arranges her own food by taking of a vegetable garden. Draculaura Batty for Fall Veggies. Draculaura has pale pink skin, pale purple eyes, and black hair with pink streaks. Many of her physical features nod to her vampire heritage, such as pointed ears, fangs, and pale skin that's especially sensitive to the sun. She also has a small pink heart right under her left eye, which is a birthmark. In the cartoon series, Draculaura is notably shorter than all her friends, even in heels. In fact, she's the shortest of the main cast, being taller than only a few backgrounders.

D.T.K: Yes! They just came here and attack us!

Liz: (wearing a red Ghoul Spirit symbol on her right side of her stomach) (human form) They really kick our asses!

Elizabeth Thompson (エリザベス・トンプソン, Thompson Elizabeth) who goes by the nickname "Liz" (リズ, "Risu"), is a casual, "go with the flow" type of girl who happens to be two-star demon weapon with the ability to transform into a demon gun. She occasionally wields her younger sister, Patty, another demon gun and vice versa. Once part of the merciless legendary Thompson Sisters of Brooklyn,[1] Liz and her sister are now reformed working as the twin pistols of Death the Kid, the one who caused their change of heart. While Patti is very child-like, Liz is more like a teenage girl (worried about makeup, shopping, looks, etc)[2]. Despite mostly being the cool-headed and serious of the sisters, she is shown to be extremely afraid of paranormal things, convinced that any ghost she meets is out to eat her (where her paranoia severely irritates the ghosts that are trying to help her). She can also be a little cynical and shallow sometimes (but not always), and sometimes takes advantage of other people for her own gains, like when she pretends that Tsubaki's cooking is her own to impress a boy she likes. She can be flirtatious and can also be charming to men, mostly in order to deceive them (which is shown when she tricks Giriko alongside Patti). Both Liz and Patti admire Kid's dignified soul due to the fact that they are from the streets.[3] Unlike Patti, Liz finds the drama brought on by Kid's perfectionist attitude annoying. Also, Patti adores her and thinks that Liz knows everything. It is shown, both in the main series and Soul Eater Not!, that before she and Patti became Kid's Weapons, they were much more cruel and selfish. In one of Liz's flashbacks, she and Patti were mugging an old man, saying that they wouldn't hurt him if he gave them his money. After Liz snatches his briefcase, she hits him over the head with Patti (in Weapon form). She is the older and more mature of the two sisters. Kid's obsession with symmetry and how he will let it control his life sometimes gets on her nerves and she frequently reprimands Kid for this, although she won't hesitate to cheer him up when he is depressed. She also displays wit, courage and determination whenever her friends are in danger, and tries her best to protect them. Liz is a girl of Caucasian descent and has dark blonde hair that reaches her mid-back, dark blue eyes, and slightly sun-kissed skin. She has a smaller breast size than her little sister, which annoys her to no end, though she is much taller and slightly older. Both of the Thompson sisters wear cowgirl outfits: tight, sleeveless red turtleneck belly shirts with white ties, cowboy hats and black high-heel boots. However, unlike Patti, Liz wears long jeans and two silver bracelets on each wrist. In addition, there is a subtle difference in their hats. Patti's hat has rounded rims, whilst Liz's hat has rims that slant forward. In the anime, as the series progress, both Thompson sisters wear cropped white jackets over their outfits. Liz's soul has a pink color and has two curved triangles representing her hat. When studying for the Super-Written Exam (mostly as she procrastinated through all of it), she changes into a purple business outfit with a head band brushing back her hair, two heeled shoes and a pair of reading glasses. This is referred to as her "smart-girl transformation". Her glasses have not been seen again for the rest of the series, so whether she requires reading glasses or not has as of yet not been clarified. Saying this, they are referred to as 'fashion glasses' or 'glasses for looks' in the manga. However, she is shown to be intelligent enough to pass the Exam without studying as much as the others, scoring higher than Patty, Black Star and even Death the Kid, who admittedly, couldn't even write his name. In her new Spartoi uniform, Liz wears a zip-up top over a blue vest and a white sports jacket over it. She no longer wears her cowboy hat, and her jeans are replaced by a blue pleated skirt. Out of all the characters, Liz changes the most physically when entering the Book of Eibon. Her appearance is that of a heavily-built man with closely cropped hair and piercings on each ear, wearing a white jacket and dark pants. Despite her threatening appearance, she still displays her squeamishness and cowardice, much to Patti's amusement. Also, she along with Tsubaki remain in their opposite gender form the longest, revealing that they are the most lustful out of the group. However the most lustful of them is Tsubaki, as Liz turns back to normal slightly before Tsubaki.

Patty: (wearing a blue Ghoul Spirit symbol on her left side of her stomach) (human form) Because they were so strong! We couldn't beat them!

Patricia "Patty" Thompson (パティー（パトリシア）・トンプソン, Patī (Patorishia) Tonpuson) is a demon weapon able to transform into a demon gun. She and her older sister, Liz, are both Death the Kid's demon weapons. Though capable, her naïve personality can get her into trouble. Patty is mostly seen speaking in a sing-song voice, as she often says ' ' after her main speech. She acts and speaks like a young child. She pronounces words like "hello" and "sorry", as a child would "hullo" and "sowwy". She seems to still be learning about simple things such as assigning animal noises to the right animal.[1] She is very naïve and simple-minded and doesn't seem to take anything in a serious manner, often laughing when something bad happens[2]. While taking an important written exam, instead of answering questions, she began making an origami giraffe out of her test papers, then "broke its neck". Her current personality differs from the seemingly aggressive personality she had during her time in Brooklyn, developing her current personality after she met Kid. Unlike her sister Liz, Patti enjoys the drama brought on by Kid's perfectionist attitude; though she does cheer him up when he gets down on himself about it. On the few occasions when she loses her temper, her childlike personality is replaced by a somewhat psychotic-seeming anger, as if her personality reverted back into her past street life in Brooklyn. It can be so frightening that it managed to scare Kid into running through a minefield of asymmetrically placed Tadpole Bombs on the way to stop Asura's revival while crying. There have been times though, that Patty's childishly naïve personality disappears to make room for a more serious personality, suggesting that her bubbly personality may be a mask, or merely how she wants to act. These changes are more evident in the manga, a recent example of which was seen after Kid got 'collected' by Noah. Patti uncharacteristically called her sister a coward when she refused to fight Noah, and showed a surprising maturity by comforting her sister afterward. Whether these qualities count as her own form of madness has yet to be clarified. When having her gender switched inside the Book of Eibon, his personality leans his more crazed side, with a higher amount of aggression as he threatens to "beat (Index) up" with a sadistic look on his face. Patty is 'physically' older than Kid, Black Star, Soul and Maka. She has chin-length, bright yellow (blonde) hair with bangs, light blue eyes and she has bigger breasts than her sister even though her sister is older and taller (a difference in body structure that causes no end of frustration to their meister, Kid, as it makes them asymmetrical in human form). In Soul Eater NOT! Patty is usually seen in her Deathbucks Café waitress uniform, consisting of a short skirt and a skull-shaped tiara. When not working at Deathbucks, she wears a sleeveless top and jeans. Like her sister at this time, Patty also wears a DWMA monitoring bracelet, with a skull logo on it resembling Death's mask, to monitor her location while on probation for previous crimes committed in New York City, Brooklyn and elsewhere. In their initial appearances in the manga, both Thompson sisters wear cowgirl outfits: a tight, red, sleeveless, turtleneck belly shirt with a white tie, cowboy hat and black, high-heel boots. However, unlike Liz, Patty wears puffy shorts. There is also a subtle difference in her hat. Liz's hat has rims that slant forwards, whereas Patty's hat has rims that are in a perfect curve. Later on in the anime, both sisters wear white jackets over their outfits. Upon their transition into Spartoi, Patty usually retains a hat while Liz does not. Like Liz, Patty's soul has a pink color and has two curved triangles representing her hat. In Spartoi uniform, Patty wears a zip-up top over a blue vest and a jacket with a high collar like Liz. She keeps her puffy shorts but replaces her cowboy hat with a hat that has floppy 'ears' on each side. When transformed into a boy upon entering the Book of Eibon, Patty is shown to have shorter hair covered by a beanie hat. She also resembles her psychotic self a bit more, as her eyes look slightly more crazed than in her female form. She wears a white jacket and shirt and dark pants like Liz. The only difference is that Patty has the Spartoi logo on her left shoulder and a large Shinigami skull emblazoned on her back.

Ruby: I see! This is terrible!

Maka: Of course, it's terrible! Now, we have nowhere to go!

Clawdeen: Actually, we have something. Here.

Clawdeen shows them a flyer.

Soul: (human form) Flyer?

D.T.K: For what?!

Draculaura: You see, Magnolia Town is having their annual Harvest Festival!

Liz: Harvest Festival?!

Patty: Cool~!

Ruby: Yeah! Everyone will be there, including Fairy Tail, since that's where they're located at!

Maka: I see!

Soul: We should go there!

D.T.K: Now?!

Rukia: Yes, now!

Claydol: We have to tell the guild master there what happened!

Patty: Right!

Ruby: Let's go!

Everyone: Okay~!

D.T.K: (sighs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Magnolia Town... _

Mirajane: These decorations would be perfect for the Fantasia Parade.

Lopunny: Yup!

Bouquet: I can't wait!

Noctowl: Right!

Lizlet: It'll be perfect!

Teddiursa: Yeah!

Mizaki: Anyway, why does Fairy Tail always do the Fantasia Parade?

Makarov: Because it's traditional.

Primape: Oh~...

Twilight: Master Makarov!

Hoothoot: Master Donphan!

Makarov: Yes?

Donphan: What do you want?

Twilight: Well, we're here to inform you that...

Spike: Laxus and Luxray are in town!

Axew: Yeah!

Makarov: Laxus and Luxray, huh?

Donphan: Ah, yes. Those two. Remember when they were young?

_Flashback... _

Laxus: Makarov, Makarov!

Makarov: Yes?

Shinx: You know, we want to be just like you!

Shinx is a quadruped, feline Pokémon resembling a lion cub or lynx kitten. Its front half is light blue, while the rear is black. There is a short tuft of fur on its head and smaller tufts on each cheek. The top tuft is smaller on the female Shinx. It has large, oval ears with yellow, star-shaped markings on the insides, yellow eyes, and a tiny, red nose. Whenever its mouth is open, small fangs can be seen in its upper jaw. A black marking encircles its neck like a collar and there are yellow bands above its forepaws. The hind paws are black on the male Shinx and blue on the female. Spiked fur surrounds the base of its long tail, which is tipped with a yellow star shape. If it senses danger, its fur can gleam brightly to blind predators so it can flee. Electricity is produced by the extension and contraction of muscles in this Pokémon's forelegs.

Pokedex: Shinx, the Flash Pokémon. When it senses danger, the hairs on its body light up and it runs away, leaving its opponent dazed.

Donphan: We see...

Makarov: Well, you need to work in order to do that...

Laxus: I see! But, just you wait!

Shinx: We'll become the best guild masters ever!

_Flashback Ends... _

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Luchia: Wow~! Look at this!

Hippo: Pretty!

Winry: I guess the Harvest Festival is important!

Gray: It IS!

Beartic: We do this every year!

Toshiro: Right...

Warren: Hey, guys!

Warren Rocko (ウォーレン・ラッコー Wōren Rakkō) is a former Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild. Warren is a slim man of average height with black, straight hair, which was initially styled in an undercut-like fashion, with most of it being kept quite short aside from a prominent wisp on the right part of his face. Warren has black eyes and a mildly prominent nose, with his most distinctive facial feature being likely his long, and thick lips. After the disappearance of Tenrou Island, the only difference in Warren's appearance seems to be the haircut, with his hair being now left free to partially cover his forehead, being styled in a single prominent spike on top of his head.[2] Warren initially donned a high-collared red jacket, with striped brown padding over the shoulders and neck areas, with part of it protruding downwards on the chest, following the zip closing the jacket. Each of its light-colored cuffs bore a line on the back edge, and the jacket was closed around Warren's waist by a light belt with a round buckle, somehow shaped like a mechanical device, with a small, dark capsized pyramid on it. He also wore a pair of light-colored pants tucked inside boots, with the parts covering his feet being black, and the ones coming down from his elbows being reminiscent of light, loose shin-guards made of cloth.[1] After the time skip, Warren switched to a long, double-breasted sleeveless green tunic held closed on the chest by four buttons, with pale green sleeves emerging from under it, tucked inside long, similarly-colored gloves, and a light green sash circling his waist.[3] He also wears light-colored pants, similarly tucked inside simple boots.[4] A Caster Magic that allows one to converse mind-to-mind.[117] In battle, it's possible for Warren to read his opponent's mind, so he can predict their movements.[118] His skill in this area can also be used to allow others to telepathically contact each other with him as a liaison; and if necessary, Warren can even conduct mass communication on a wide range of effect, as seen when he contacted the scattered members of Fairy Tail throughout Magnolia.[119]

Elsa: Warren, you came back.

Warren: Of course. I wouldn't miss the Harvest Festival.

Baltoy: (wearing a black Fairy Tail symbol necklace) Yeah! Me, either~!

Baltoy is a small Pokémon that resembles a tan figurine made out of clay or mud. There are arching, red markings over its eyes, which usually appear closed. A red stripe encircles its body, and forms a ring on its belly. It has flat appendages that resemble arms. A spike protrudes from the top of its head and another, smaller spike under its body. It moves by spinning on this single, pointed foot, and balance upright on it to sleep. Baltoy is usually found in ruins, where it congregates with its own kind and cries noisily. Old wall paintings depict it living with people in ancient times.

Pokedex: Baltoy, the Clay Doll Pokémon. Baltoy moves about while spinning like a top. It is said that Baltoy coexisted with humans in ancient times.

Juvia: You know them?

Abbey: Yes.

Sub-Zero: This is Warren and Baltoy. They went to so many jobs that they barely return to Fairy Tail.

Warren: (chuckling) That's true...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: Amazing...

Gardevoir: Going that many jobs must be exhausted...

Warren: (using Telepathic Magic) It is... That's why we ask some help...

Luchia: Woah...

Tsurara: That's his magic, Telepathic Magic.

Hippo: Interesting...

Winry: And what do you mean by ''help''?

Haruka: That means me!

Haruka Kotoura (琴浦 春香 Kotoura Haruka) is the female protagonist of the anime Kotoura-san. Haruka is a girl who was born with the psychic ability to read minds. Because she didn't understand this ability as a child, she would often blurt out what people were thinking, which caused her to be hated by her classmates and even her parents. The constant fear of losing those important to her had left her alone and unwilling to let anyone get close to her. That is, until the day she meets Yoshihisa. She is voiced by Hisako Kanemoto. In the entire anime, her physical appearance doesn't change much. Her hair has a type of triple ombre style, in which the top is a bright mixture of yellow and orange; the mid-section develops into a strawberry orange, and the lower reverts to a carrot orange. Her eyes when she was in her state of loneliness and depression was a series of fading browns, but outside of that emotion, her real eye color is revealed to be pumpkin orange and carrot orange. She appears to always be blushing light pink(outside of the scenes in which she is purposely blushing). During her early childhood days, she is portrayed as a cheerful, friendly girl who loves to play and hang out with her friends. However, due to her naturally naive personality, she tended to blurt out the thoughts of other people which they prefer to keep a secret, causing misunderstandings between people around her. As a result, she became isolated and developed a cold personality that shuts out others, being generally rude due to her fear of being driven away again once she made friends with them. When she became friends with Yoshihisa, she started to open up again to the aspect of having friends and became more friendly, although is still prone to hurting when someone starts to bully her for her mind-reading abilities. Kotoura is known for being "tone deaf" as many of her friends would describe her when it comes to singing. She joined an ESP group, with abilities. She joined in because she has the psychic ability to read minds which has caught Yuriko's interest.

Juvia: My, what a cute young girl. My name is Juvia. And this is my partner, Frillish.

Frillish: Hello.

Juvia: We're new members of Fairy Tail, along with my group.

Juvia's team introduced themselves.

Haruka: It's very nice to meet you. I'm Haruka Kotoura. But, call me Haruka.

Katara: That's a very nice name.

Haruka: Thank you!

Umi: (now wearing a aquamarine Fairy Tail symbol on her left hand) No problem.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Takesha: Ino, you have to be careful. You could've hurt yourself.

Takeshi Nanase is the main protagonist who was an ordinary high school boy, with a somewhat dark past, and, due to certain circumstances, he is "dating" his childhood friend Kurumi Isoshima. Nanase has short black hair with a long cowlick and light brown eyes. When using magic his right eye turns violet. He wears a white dress shirt and black slacks. There is also a red tie around the collar of Nanase's shirt and he also sports black loafers. Takeshi is shown to be determined and committed to becoming a powerful wizard in order to protect those he cares deeply about, even if it means putting his life on the line. Though despite this, he can be almost insensitvely dense when it comes to the romantic feelings of women towards him. Takeshi is skilled in kendo. He is able to hold his own against and even defeat the likes of Takao Oigami. This is the name Takeshi's evasive magic, when activated the magic circle only appears on his right eye (both in the manga). It works by sensing imminent danger, allowing him to avoid it. It is composed of at least two levels that grants him at least the two abilities. Takeshi is able to 'know' how the opponent will attack him and evade accordingly. Takeshi later developed the ability to read the thoughts and emotions of others. Takeshi is able to see several moves well ahead of time being able to evade them. To use it, Takashi must say the incantation. After saying a different incantation, Takeshi's sword blade will be replaced by purple light and his speed and precognition speeds up. A magic gun sword that was previously owned by one of the 15 Great Magicians, his mother, Youko Nanase. It also has a magic circle engraved into it which boosts Evasive Magic. It can contain three bullets that absorb the magic of others. It was later taken by Gekkou and modified to his liking. By using Twilight with Kazumi Ida's magic, Takeshi shoots a pillar of flame at the opponent.

Ino: I know, I know! But, I can take care of myself!

Ino Yamanaka (山中いの, Yamanaka Ino) is a member of Konohagakure's Yamanaka clan. She and her fellow members of Team Asuma form Ino–Shika–Chō. Ino is described as relatively cheerful but bossy to people, especially to her team-mates when they get in her way or when their behaviour annoys her. She is also very confident, kind, outspoken, and not afraid to speak her mind. Ino also takes a great deal of pride in her appearance, which is evident even during her younger days in the Academy. She also takes great effort to keep up as well as improve her appearance, as seen from her constant dieting to lose weight in the belief it will make her more attractive. Ino tends to take charge of her team-mates due to their lazy and nonchalant natures like when she suggests that Chōji should lose weight or Shikamaru needs to stop slacking off. She, however, clearly cares for them, as shown by her relief when Chōji survived near fatal injuries. Shikamaru, despite thinking of most girls as "troublesome", typically offers no resistance, being unwilling to deal with how she reacts if she is unable to have her way. Asuma recognised the control she has over the others, and, while dying, told her to look after Chōji and Shikamaru, to ensure that they didn't get into trouble as well as to keep the two on the right track, and also not to lose to Sakura in neither ninjutsu, nor love.[10] By the time of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Ino has demonstrated more bravery and confidence, so much so that she was unfazed when told by Shikamaru how powerful the Gold and Silver Brothers were. She even told her team-mates to man-up when their resolves began to waver. Keeping to the promise she made to Asuma, Ino has resolved to put her life on the line, to protect her team-mates and her village no matter what. By the time her father died, he believed that she had truly blossomed into the bush clover of the Yamanaka family, and is proud of her bonds with her friends. Ino often thinks about boys. She was attracted to Sasuke and cried when he was declared an international criminal, showing that she still cared for him despite his descent into darkness. It is hinted that she still loved him during the Fourth Shinobi World War, when she pictured him as the "love" that the bush clover symbolises. When he returns, Ino runs towards him, only to be stopped by her team-mates Shikamaru and Chōji. She is also attracted to Sai, mainly because he looks very similar to Sasuke. She flirts with him when first introduced. In fact, she is so attracted to them that she dreams in the Infinite Tsukuyomi that both Sai and Sasuke were fighting over her. Years later, Ino's attraction for Sai deepens and the two get married, also having a son named Inojin. As a married mother, her personality remains largely the same as she easily scares her son for being late. At the same time, she has developed a great respect for her clan's traditions and legacy, very adamant about passing on the Yamanaka techniques to Inojin and continuing the custom of forming a new generation of Ino–Shika–Chō. Ino is a fair-skinned girl of average height with green eyes (blue in the anime). Her most noticeable trait in her appearance is her long, pale blonde hair, which is always seen in a high-ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face. In Part I, her hair reached down to her waist until she cut it during her fight with Sakura, and afterwards, she wore a bun. It is shown that when she was younger, she had short hair that went to just above her shoulders, with the bangs held back from her face by two blue barrettes. In later Part I appearances, Ino's hair had grown to shoulder-length. In a Part I flashback of Sakura's, she describes her as "stylish and cute". In terms of attire, Ino is more often seen wearing a pair of small silver hoop-earrings and purple, fairly revealing clothing. The purple colouring of her outfit seems to be a reference to the embodiment of the bush clover that Inoichi wanted her to be. During Part I, she wore a short purple vest like blouse with a raised collar, a purple apron skirt that is cut off on the sides and bandages on her stomach and legs. She also wore purple and white elbow warmers with this, and her forehead protector around her waist as a belt. During the anime filler, she stopped wearing the elbow warmers. At the Chūnin Exams finals, Ino sported an orange t-shirt that had the stylised kanji for the word "boar" (猪, inoshishi) inside a light green circle on the upper-left side of the chest, brown shorts, and cream-coloured elbow guards. In Part II, Ino has gone through noticeable changes. Her hair grew to hip-length and Ino also sports a red clip in the left side of her hair. Her formerly protruding bang has now flattened against her face and the bandages around her waist have been removed, revealing her bare stomach. She also replaces the warmers on her elbows with fishnet ones and wears a pair of the same over her knees. Along with these, she wears a short, purple, sleeveless blouse, an open-front purple apron-skirt over a shorter, black skirt, with short, fishnet shorts underneath. She has stopped wearing her forehead protector. While on missions she carries a tantō just above her medical pouch. She has also changed her hoop earring to the studs given to her by her former sensei after they passed the Chūnin Exams as a long-standing tradition. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, she dons the standard uniform of the Alliance and a Konohagakure flak jacket. In The Last: Naruto the Movie, two years after the Fourth Great Shinobi War, Ino's overall attire and appearance became more pronounced. Her hair bangs regained a natural lift while still covering the right side of her face, while the rest of her hair, which now hangs loosely, reaches her calves. She still wears her short purple, sleeveless blouse, and elbows fishnets. Her skirt likewise lengthens to reach her ankles, underneath mesh leggings along with high-heeled sandals.[11] Years later, Ino began wearing her hair in its original style during Part II again. In Part I, Ino was noted to be an exceptional kunoichi by Asuma.[12] According to Inoichi, Ino has the potential to become the greatest member of the Yamanaka clan.[13] During her fight with Sakura in the Chūnin Exams, she was able to turn the battle in her favour through the simple act of cutting her hair, overcoming her technique's inherit weakness by mimicking the Shadow Imitation Technique with her hair at once. For this reason, Sakura notes that Ino probably would have beaten her had Naruto not interfered.[14] In Part II, she became a medical-nin and a chūnin, further showing her growth. In the Fourth Shinobi World War, she gained praise from her father on her improved skills.[15] Ino, like most members of the Yamanaka clan, is a sensor type, showing signs as early as during the second stage of the Chūnin Exams in Part I when she noted the change in Sasuke's chakra under the influences of Orochimaru's juinjutsu.[16] In the battle against Kakuzu, Ino commented the masks emitted foul chakra.[17] During the Fourth Shinobi World War, after Minato came on the battlefield, she could sense that something was coming, which were the other Kage. Ino's aptitude as sensory type is shown to a greater extent as she is able to sense the chakra of all enemies in the area and lock onto them, before guiding her allies accordingly, as all of the enemies she sensed are hit.[18] Ino has shown to possess a great level of intelligence and perception, graduating at the top of her class while in the Academy alongside Sasuke Uchiha and Shino Aburame. This was displayed in the Chūnin Exams when she cleverly used her hair to bind Sakura, also showing herself deceptive and a capable actor by faking becoming enraged to set up the trap. Also, in the anime, she was able to tell a person's occupation by glancing at the condition of their hands, a skill proven useful when Ino went to identify Gennō's body and noticed immediately that the corpse wasn't a carpenter or a ninja.[36] She has great deal of knowledge of flowers ranging from practical uses to individual symbolic meanings.[37] Since she worked at the Yamanaka Flower Shop, she could tell by the hands of customers what their occupation was. During Pain's invasion, she was able to conclude that Pain's real body must be around the village for his technique to work, since it was similar to her clan's.[38]

Warren: You two, stop fighting.

Baltoy: Yeah!

Lucy: And they are?

Haruka: That's Takesha and Ino. Those two are always fighting.

Warren: Yes. Sorry about that...

Gardevoir: No problem.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Warren: Anyway, we heard that there's going to be a Miss Fairy Tail contest?

Lucy: (gasps)

Gardevoir: We're late!

Lucy: We're supposed to be there! Let's hurry, Gardevoir!

Gardevoir: Right!

Together: (running)

Juvia: Hmph! We will not let them win.

Gray: You're thinking of participating?

Frillish: That's right. We want to win.

Juvia: Right...

_Fairy Tail... _

Max: Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the Miss Fairy Tail contest! This is your host, Max Alors!

Max Alors (マックス・アローゼ Makkusu Arōze) is a former Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild who is in charge of most of the guild's social activities, given his love for talking to people. His Magic is a type of Sand Magic: Sandstorm.[1] Max is a slim young man of average height with beige hair kept in a bowl undercut, with two large, straight bangs framing and partially covering the sides of his face; he has dark eyes and thin, dark eyebrows. Seven years after the apparent disappearance of Tenrou Island, Max's hair has become noticeably darker in color[3] and has gotten longer, with some wavy strands of hair having replaced the two straight ones he sported before. In addition, he has grown a small amount of chin hair.[4] Max's outfit consists of a simple, open-collared blue shirt with rolled up sleeves, loose dark blue pants with torn hemlines, and light-colored plain shoes.[1] As the announcer of Miss Fairy Tail Contest, he donned a formal dark suit over a light-colored shirt, as well as an extremely large papillon.[5] As of X791, Max now wears a plain, brown vest adorned with a dark pattern (composed of countless minuscule circles or squares) over his shirt, which is now black in color, and switched to a pair of light brown pants, held up by a bright brown belt with a simple metal buckle, with each leg being seemingly adorned by a line of studs.[3] Additionally, he now sports dark-colored shoes as opposed to his previous light-colored pair.[6] Max has shown to be a very outgoing and talkative individual who enjoys being around people, with bars and meeting places being favorite locations of his. He seems to like activities which involve him playing an important part in interacting with people and talking to his public; this doesn't stem from pride or need of attention, but rather from his sad childhood, in which he had no friends, prompting him to try and make up for it. Due to him greatly enjoying the company of others and "getting caught up in the mood of the place" he's in, he always tries to drink some alcohol despite not being good at holding his drinks, something which usually results in Max usually drinks himself into a stupor and ends up in complex situations,[1] such as sleeping with a broom stuck in his backside.[7] Due to his outgoing nature, the disappearance of many of Fairy Tail's members on Tenrou Island, together with the reduction in social activities which followed it took its toll on him, made him much more quiet and introverted; this, however, only lasted until the group's return after seven long years, which prompted him to revert to his old persona.[8] A type of Sand Magic, which, as the name itself suggests, allows Max to manipulate sand, shaping it in a variety of forms for different purposes. Said sand is either gathered from the surrounding environment or produced from his own body.[1] While his abilities were not fully showcased prior to Team Tenrou's disappearance, after 7 years Max's prowess in using Sandstorm seems to have increased exponentially, being high enough for him to easily keep the upper hand against Natsu Dragneel, acknowledged as one of Fairy Tail's strongest Mages, going as far as to defeat him at the beginning of their mock battle with ease.[3]

Hippopotas: (wearing a red Fairy Tail symbol necklace) And his partner, Hippopotas!

Hippopotas is a quadruped, hippo-like Pokémon that is most commonly found in deserts and other arid places. Its skin color depends on gender: if male, it is tan with dark brown patches, and if female, its coloring is reversed. It has a large snout with round nostrils and eyes that protrude from the top of its head. It torso has mottled coloring and a small hole on its back. Each of its feet has two blunt claws, and it has a small tail. Hippopotas spends its time bathing in sand and avoids water at all costs. It covers itself in sand as a protective measure against germs and expels sand instead of sweat. When it walks through the sand, it shuts its nostrils. It prefers to travel in groups of ten.

Pokedex: Hippopotas, the Hippo Pokémon. It lives in dry places and covers itself in sand to protect against germs. It does not enjoy getting wet.

Max: And we're so glad that everyone is here to see these beautiful ladies to show off their magic!

Hippopotas: And without further-a-do,...

Together: Let's begin!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Max: First up, it's Cana and Furret!

Cana: Ready, Furret?

Furret: Ready!

Cana: Card Magic.

Hippopotas: Looks like she's covering themselves with cards.

Max: Interesting!

Cana: Furret, use Quick Attack! Than, Fury Swipes!

Furret: Quick Attack! Fury Swipes!

Cana was wearing an orange swimsuit while Furret wears the cards.

Hippopotas: Beautiful~!

Max: They became the card fury beauty!

Cana: That's how we do it!

Furret: Yeah!

Lucy: A swimsuit?!

Erza: Interesting!

Gardevoir: Eh?! You're participating?!

Blaziken: Of course!

Lucy: (thinking) This is going to be difficult...

Gardevoir: (thinking) Right...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Max: Ibaraki, you're up!

Ibaraki: Oh, right!

Hippopotas: Why is there a counter?!

Ibaraki: Because I'm going to make liquor.

Max: Liquor?

Ibaraki: That's right!

Ibaraki starts making the liquor.

Ibaraki: Done! Does anyone want to try it?!

Cana: Me! (drinks) This taste amazing!

Ibaraki: (chuckling) Glad you like it!

Hippopotas: Cool! Now, Rangiku!

Rangiku: Neko Rinbu.

Max: I can't see...

Rangiku: House!

Hippopotas: Huh?!

Rangiku: (wearing cowgirl outfit) Like it? (winks)

Max: Marvelous, Rangiku!

Rangiku: Thanks...

Toshiro: Rangiku... Why cowgirl...?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Leone: My turn! (transforms) (scratches chair)

Max: Awesome! That's one cool sculpture!

Leone: Thanks!

Hippopotas: Now, it's Juvia and Frillish!

Juvia: Frillish, use Ominous Wind!

Frillish: Ominous Wind!

Juvia: (wearing swimsuit)

Max: Beautiful~!

Juvia: I'm not finished yet! Frillish, Bubble Beam and Night Shade!

Frillish: Bubble Beam! Night Shade!

Hippopotas: Woah! Amazing!

Juvia: (chuckling) This is for Gray-sama and Beartic-kun.

Frillish: Yeah! (chuckling)

Gray and Beartic: (sighs)

Katara bends the water into a heart, star, and the Fairy Tail logo. Shizuku turns the water into a waterfall. Umi dances to a traditional sword dance. Aisha transforms into a Sirenix form and uses her magic to make fireworks. Bridget transforms into her Mew Mew form and makes a rainbow.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Max: Now, here's Mirajane and Lopunny!

Ember: Let's see what they're going to do.

I-No: Right.

Mirajane: (transforms) (as Happy) Aye, I'm Happy!

Happy: Awesome~!

Natsu: That's weird.

Goku: Right...

Luffy: Agree!

Mirajane: Lopunny, please use Mirror Coat.

Lopunny: Mirror Coat!

Mirajane: (transforms) (as Gajeel) Now, I'm Gajeel!

Gajeel: Hell no! Don't imitate me!

Steelix: Yeah!

Lopunny: Healing Wish!

Mirajane: (transforms) (normal) I'm back to normal.

Lopunny: Right.

Happy: (clapping) Great job, Mirajane and Lopunny!

Mirajane: Thank you.

Bloom: Happy...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bouquet: I'll show you what true transformation is really about! Summon, Shadow! (Hippo appears) Noctowl, use Uproar!

Noctowl: Uproar!

Bouquet: Now, since everyone's eyes are closed, transform!

Bouquet transforms into a dog.

Dejiko: (wearing a green Fairy Tail symbol on her left hand) Cute~!

Squid Girl: Yeah!

Max: That's adorable, Bouquet! Next, Misaki and Primeape!

Misaki: Primeape, use Focus Energy!

Primeape: Focus Energy!

Misaki: Hit those dummies by using Scratch!

Primeape: Scratch!

Misaki: Low Kick!

Primeape: Low Kick!

Misaki: Karate Chop!

Primeape: Karate Chop!

Misaki: Assurance and Cross Chop!

Primeape: Assurance! Cross Chop!

Hippopotas: Awesome!

Misaki: Hmph!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lizlet: We're next. Teddiursa, use Baby-Doll Eyes.

Teddiursa: Baby-Doll Eyes!

Max: Adorable!

Lizlet: Now, Feint Attack.

Teddiursa: Feint Attack!

Lizlet: And hit these teacups by using Covet.

Teddiursa: Covet!

Hippopotas: Sparkling~!

Lizlet: Thank you.

Erza: Hmph. We'll show you how it's done. Blaziken, Focus Energy and use Flame Charge to spin around me!

Blaziken: Right! Focus Energy! Flame Charge!

Erza: Perfect. Requip!

Blaziken: Ember!

Erza: (wearing lolita) (chuckling)

Lucy: Lolita?!

Erza: That's right.

Max: Beautiful~!

Gardevoir: We'll never stand a chance.

Rias uses her magic to create a variety of monsters while Parasoul dances.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Hippopotas: Now, it's Levy and Aipom!

Levy: (writes four words) And now, Aipom, use Astonish!

Aipom: Astonish!

Max: Nice job~!

Levy: (chuckling)

Twilight: We're up. (uses magic to lift up books) Hoothoot, use Foresight to find all books with magic.

Hoothoot: Foresight~! There! (picks down all magic books)

Hippopotas: That's one smart Hoothoot.

Twilight: (chuckling softly)

Jibril: Okay! It's my turn! (uses magic to make the whole room sparkling)

Squid Girl: Wow~!

Ryuko: Amazing~!

Jibril: (laughing)

Max: Bisca and Servine are next!

Bisca: Pull! (shoots coins) Hmph!

Alzack: Great job, Bisca!

Bisca: Pull! Servine, use Vine Whip!

Servine: Vine Whip!

Bisca: And Leaf Tornado!

Servine: Leaf Tornado!

Bisca: Now, Leaf Blade!

Servine: Leaf Blade!

Sandslash: Awesome!

Servine: Hmph!

Hippopotas: That's some serious cooperation!

Together: Of course! We've been practicing!

Max: Oh~! Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

AppleJack: (swinging lasso) Yee-haw! Herdier, use Tackle!

Herdier: Tackle!

AppleJack: (dodges) Now, Bite!

Herdier: Bite!

AppleJack: (dodges) Take Down!

Herdier: Take Down!

AppleJack: (jumps up and lands)

Hippopotas: Fantastic~!

AppleJack: Great job, sugarcube!

Herdier: Thanks!

Sandy plays the guitar and sings.

Max: Great~! Now, up next, is Lucy and Gardevoir.

Lucy: Okay. Key of the The Canis Minor: Nikora!

Plue appears.

Lucy: Ready, Gardevoir?

Gardevoir: Ready.

Lucy: Gardevoir, use...

Evergreen: Not so fast.

Together: Huh?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: Who are you?!

Evergreen: I'm Evergreen and this is my partner, Snubbull.

Snubbull: Hmph!

Gardevoir: Why did you interrupt us?

Evergreen: You see, the contest is already over.

Together: Wha?!

Lucy: But, we haven't even started our routine!

Gardevoir: Yeah!

Snubbull: But, we're the winners!

Evergreen: That's right.

Lucy: Wait, you can't do this!

Gardevoir: You're not evening participating!

Gray: Lucy! Gardevoir!

Beartic: Don't look at Evergreen's eyes!

Evergreen: Hmph! (turns Lucy and Gardevoir into stone)

Ryuko: The hell?!

Zoroark: She turns them into stone!

Wakasa: That's plain scary.

Panty: Yeah. I agree.

Stocking: (growling)

Snubbull: But, they're not the only ones! (opens curtains)

Everyone: (gasps)

Evergreen: (laughing) That's right! All the participating females are turn into statues! (laughing)

Ember: This is bad.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Laxus: Looks like everyone is having a good time.

Luxray: Right.

Makarov: Laxus and Luxray, this is unreasonable.

Donphan: Yeah!

Ash: (wearing a red Fairy Tail symbol on his right hand) But, we have an announcement to make.

Ash Ketchum (Japanese: サトシ Satoshi) is the main character of both the Pokémon anime and is believed to be based on the protagonist of the first generation Pokémon games. He is also the main character of The Electric Tale of Pikachu, Ash and Pikachu and Pocket Monsters Diamond &amp; Pearl, manga based on the anime. He shares his Japanese name—which can be taken to mean "wisdom" or "reason" (智)—with the creator of the Pokémon franchise, Satoshi Tajiri. His English surname is a pun of the English motto, "Gotta catch 'em all!." Ash is an only child that lived with his mother, Delia Ketchum, until he left for his Pokémon journey at the age of ten. His main goal in life, as described in the first episode, is to be the world's greatest Pokémon Master. One particular characteristic about Ash that has not changed over the course of the series, aside from his determination and his passion for raising and training Pokémon, is that he is incredibly selfless. He will often go to extraordinary lengths to earn a Pokémon's trust and respect, and to better understand a Pokémon that he sees as troubled. He is also very fair-minded and trusting, a true testament to his good-natured character. Ash is shown to have a strong sense of justice, especially when it comes to Pokémon. If a Pokémon is in trouble, he will make every effort to help them, even if he has no prior connection to them. If they are the cause of trouble, he will stop them, and then try to understand them, with almost all such occasions being a case of the Pokémon, or their Trainers or friends, having a problem which can't be resolved normally. In those cases, he will selflessly volunteer to help them. Should the problem be caused by a person, such as Team Rocket, Pokémon thieves, hunters or poachers, Ash resolves to do anything in his power to stop them. Despite this, and previous dealings with evil organizations, Ash has retained a remarkably optimistic and naive outlook, a trait his companions seem to share. He is quick to praise and has an unshakable trust in both his Pokémon and his friends. Also, Ash is determined to see the best in everybody unless he has a very good reason not to. An example would be Team Rocket's frequent 'sudden appearances' that coincidentally coincide with their needs at that time, and Ash never questioning it until it is too late. Another example would be how he always praises Clemont for his 'genius' inventions, no matter their high failure rate, and the near inevitable explosion, or Cilan for his other varied 'Connoisseur abilities,' even if they are ridiculous. Furthermore, even though almost all of his friends have large dreams, Ash fully supports them and has never doubted their ability to accomplish them, possibly due to his own highly ambitious goal. He also encourages Pokémon to do the best they can, even if they aren't his own, and has even helped train wild Pokémon. In the original series, though Ash actively took part in battles, he was rarely seen independently training his Pokémon. However, since the Advanced Generation series, Ash is shown to train more noticeably, having mock battles with his friends and focusing on moves, techniques, and strategies with his Pokémon. A noticeable trait of Ash's is his willingness to learn from both his victories and defeats in battle. For example, after winning in a Gym battle against Winona in a Sky High Gym Battle! and witnessing her Pokémon's powerful Aerial Ace, Ash was motivated to have his Swellow learn it, which it did during Pokéblock, Stock, and Berry and Lessons in Lilycove!. Even after he lost a battle, and witnessing a powerful Ice Punch, as seen in Short and To the Punch!, Ash was inspired to teach his Buizel the move. He even believes in using serious battles as an opportunity to help train his Pokémon, even if he loses, like during the Double Battle in What You Seed is What You Get, when he was trying to teach Treecko Bullet Seed. In the beginning, Ash had a bit of an inferiority complex, as well as some form of personal pride, most likely stemming from his rivalry with Gary Oak. As a result, he had some bad habits, such as shamelessly boasting of his own skill if he were ever on a winning streak, and becoming angered easily if he were personally insulted, as seen in The Path to the Pokémon League. Ash used to complain about things that were perfectly legal, like Giselle's Cubone using a bone in The School of Hard Knocks, or Blaine's use of the lava in Volcanic Panic. He even locked himself up in his room and sulked after losing to Ritchie, although he overcame his disappointment after being scolded by Misty in Friends to the End. Fortunately, during his journey, Ash has gotten over this particular character trait and is now more accepting of criticism to his own skill, though he still gets upset if his Pokémon are insulted or degraded. This was the primary catalyst for Ash's bitter rivalry with Paul in the Diamond &amp; Pearl series. In most episodes of the anime, especially those during the Johto League saga, Ash befriends someone who will influence him and cause him to strive to become a better Trainer. Although he is not a dependent individual, he is still young and has learned to make his way relying on his friends, particularly the maternal skills of Brock. The honor of "best friend" is usually reserved for Pikachu but Ash has come to see his closest human friends in the same light over time; using the term for Misty and Brock in Gotta Catch Ya Later! as well as May and Max in Battling the Enemy Within. Ash has changed a great deal over the course of the series, particularly in regards to his skill at Pokémon training, but his earnestness, rashness, and determination have remained. Never straying from his goal, he has remained loyal to his friends, family, and supporters, but most of all his Pokémon. Ash became a great Trainer by learning to find and use the inner strength of each of his Pokémon by bonding with them. For example, when he received a banner filled with prints from his Pokémon in The Unbeatable Lightness of Seeing!, he knew which Pokémon placed specific prints, showing his close bond with them. He also learns where their hidden abilities lie, as well as resorting to unorthodox strategies when fighting particularly challenging opponents. For example, he uses his Pikachu's speed to outmaneuver larger foes and attack. In another instance, his Charizard defeated Gary's Blastoise by causing the field to overheat before mounting a close-quarters attack while Blastoise was blinded by the steam. He also prefers to train a Pokémon to be the best it can without forcing it to evolve, as evidenced by his treatment of Gligar in Fighting Fear With Fear!. He is happy when his Pokémon evolve but lets them choose whether or not they want to evolve instead of forcing them. Early on, Ash originally trained not to further himself but instead to catch more Pokémon than Gary, a feat that he never accomplished. Ash later slowed his pace, which allowed him to focus on the individual traits of each Pokémon. At the Johto League Silver Conference, with great humility and maturity, Ash finally won a battle against his old rival, signifying a great milestone in his history as a Trainer. His maturity has also increased in his dealings with Pokémon. This was shown when a Mankey stole his hat in Primeape Goes Bananas, he screamed and yelled at it, even climbing trees just to get his hat back, but when an Aipom did the same in Slaking Kong, he stated merely that he would feel strange without a hat. When Aipom stole his hat again in Setting the World on its Buneary!, however, while she was under his ownership, he chased after her in the same manner as before. Ash has traversed much of the Pokémon world and has thus far participated in various Pokémon League regional competitions, but he is still learning new things about Pokémon all the time. Ash has gained a close connection with many Legendary Pokémon, such as the ones who played major roles in the movies. In the English dub second movie, he was revealed to be "The Chosen One" - the one who would bring balance back to the world when it was disrupted. Although viewed as a normal human, Ash does have some special abilities, as he is said to have the same Aura as Sir Aaron, a legendary hero, and is theoretically able to manipulate it in much the same way. Therefore, he made a connection with Sir Aaron's Lucario. However, he has not received any training in this field, opting to continue his Pokémon journey instead. He has also been likened to an ancient Aura guardian in The Keystone Pops!, who also had a partner Pikachu. Later, in Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! Parts 1 and 2, Ash uses Aura again to locate a lost Riolu and read Riolu's mind as well. This time, however, he merely senses the Aura, rather than manipulating it. Though his passion remains in battling, Ash is always eager to try new things, especially if he can do them together with his Pokémon, having participated in other events like Contests, PokéRinger and even a fashion show and a cosplay competition as well as other various races, sports, shows and tournaments. He has Contest Passes for Sinnoh and Hoenn. Ash carries half of a broken Poké Ball with him everywhere, while Gary has the other half, as a symbol of their ongoing, but now friendly, rivalry; Misty's special lure, which she sent to him as a gift; and half of a Ribbon he received in an unofficial Contest against May before she left the group to compete in Johto. While Ash could never truly be called smart, he is physically in very good shape, especially for a 10 year old boy. He has shown to have a lot of stamina, walking miles upon miles through all kinds of environments, while journeying between towns on his journey. He also has huge endurance, as seen when he took powerful attacks from various Pokémon head on and then recovering quite quickly. Furthermore, Ash has demonstrated himself to be a bit acrobatic, occasionally being able to keep up with Iris, who virtually grew up swinging and jumping through treetops. Ash has occasionally displayed great reflexes, being able to dodge attacks or catch falling objects out of the blue, and even being able to save himself, or others, in the last second during perilous situations. What's more, Ash has exhibited tremendous will power, as seen when he took attacks for long periods of time and keeps advancing, which also drives his "never give up" attitude when it comes to Pokémon battles. His father has not been introduced. The anime suggests that his father was once a Pokémon Trainer who began his journey in Pallet Town, and that he is still living. In the original, he is also confirmed to have a grandfather, whose son followed his footsteps. An interview with the series' storyboarder Masamitsu Hidaka confirmed Ash's father is a Trainer on his own journey. According to Hidaka, Ash's father may or may not be introduced in the series, depending on its necessity to further Ash's maturity and development as a Trainer. On the other hand, according to Takeshi Shudō's novelization, Ash's father left home to go on a journey right after Ash was born, and never returned since. As he never registered his name in the Pokémon Trainer's list, his whereabouts are unknown.

Makarov: An announcement?

Pikachu: (wearing a red Fairy Tail symbol necklace) That's right! An announcement!

Pikachu is a short, chubby rodent Pokémon. It is covered in yellow fur, and its ears are long and pointed with black tips. It has a small mouth, brown eyes, and two red circles on its cheeks. There are pouches inside its cheeks where it stores electricity. Its forearms are short, with five fingers on each paw, and its feet have three toes. It has two brown stripes on its back, and its tail is in the shape of a lightning bolt with a patch of brown fur at the base. A female will have a V-shaped notch at the end of its tail, which looks like the top of a heart. It is classified as a quadruped, but it has been known to stand and walk on its hind legs. The anime has shown that Pikachu sometimes travel in groups. It raises its tail to check its surroundings, and is occasionally struck by lightning in this position. Living in forested areas, Pikachu is found foraging for berries it roasts with electricity to make them tender enough to eat. It has been observed eating and sometimes destroying telephone poles, wires, and other electronic equipment. Pikachu is able to release electric discharges of varying intensity. Pikachu has been known to build up energy in its glands, and will need to discharge to avoid complications. It is also able to release energy through its tail, which acts as a grounding rod, as well as recharging fellow Pikachu with electric shocks. Pikachu can also electrify itself to use its signature move, Volt Tackle. When threatened, it looses electric charges from its sacs, and a group can build and cause lightning storms. It is found mostly in forests, where a sure sign that Pikachu inhabits a location is patches of burnt grass.

Pokedex: Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon. It can generate electric attacks from the electric pouches located in both of its cheeks.

Kise: (wearing a yellow Fairy Tail symbol with yellowish red lighting bolt on her left leg) You see, we're helding an competition to see who's the strongest.

Kise Yayoi (黄瀬 やよい Kise Yayoi?) is one of the main Cures in Smile Pretty Cure!. While being a little bit of a crybaby, she is actually quite a strong girl at heart. She is good at sympathizing with others, and will always keep a promise. Although she excels at drawing manga, she has never shown anyone her work due to her shy nature. She is part of the home economics club at school. Her alter ego is Cure Peace (キュアピース Kyua Pīsu?). She controls the power of Lightning. She is a shy girl with a big heart. She was first depicting as a crybaby, "crying over the slightest nudge". Though she had a few friends, she mostly kept to her own due to her shy and modest nature. When Miyuki and Akane saw what potential she had in art, they managed to draw a more passionate fire out of her. When their lives were put it danger, she completely shed her baby-ish personality and showed her true strengths. Now that she's made a few friends, Yayoi has became more outgoing and passionate about being a Pretty Cure, especially the superheroic elements. She is quite bubbly and sweet, and while she may appear as a crybaby, she is actually quite strong when it comes to protecting her friends and making the right decision. Cure Peace (キュアピース Kyua Pīsu?) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Yayoi. Cure Peace has the power of Lightning. She is able to electrocute enemies by crying hard as shown in Episode 3. With that, she can shock, or even paralysis enemies. However, her power over lightning seems to give a slight recoil back to her. It is shown in episode 15, that she can summon lightning from her hands. She have also power to teleport inside the electricity. Out of the 5 girls, Yayoi is the shortest in terms of height. She has blond shoulder-length hair with straight bangs. The back of her hair curls inwards to frame her head, and is held back with a white headband with orange ornaments at each end. Her eyes are a dark yellow. She normally dresses in a pale yellow long-sleeved blouse with cuffs, a yellow dress over this, frilly socks and orange shoes. Her summer outfit consists of a white top with short puffed sleeves under a light yellow ruffled blouse, light blue shorts, light yellow socks and light orange sandals. She wears her school uniform with a yellow tie and a pale yellow sweater. Cure Peace's hair is styled in a high ponytail that fans out wide, with a slight curl at the tips. Her bangs are styled in curls as well. Her eyes become a brighter shade of yellow to match. Her tiara has two angel wings attached, and she wears it on the right side of her head. Her outfit is mainly yellow, with dark yellow lining and white highlights. Her sleeves are double-layered with a puffy piece below, and the bow at her chest is big with a small white frilly piece behind it. Her back of her top is split into two coat-tails, each of which is split in the middle to give a petal-like appearance, and her skirt has a frilly layer underneath it. Her arm protectors are extremely short, with dark yellow ribbons at the wrists. Her boots are short with yellow at the top and small dark yellow ribbons. In Tiara mode, her white tiara is replaced by a golden crown worn in the center of her head. The centerpiece of her tiara is a yellow star, and the angel wings at the side of her tiara turn golden as well. Her white angel wing earrings are replaced by gold ribbon-shaped earrings with yellow hearts in the center. In her Princess form, she wears a pale yellow dress over her Cure uniform with a yellow and white-striped bow replacing her usual one. Her bangs and the strands of hair get slightly longer and her ponytail becomes wavy. The yellow ribbons on her arm warmers look wider. Her white tiara is replaced with the same crown as Tiara mode and the two wings from it glow yellow. There is also a golden halo-like ring around her head. In addition to this, the toetips and heels of her boots become a lighter color.

Everyone: Eh?!

Natsu: A competition, eh?!

Charizard: We're so fire up!

Natsu: We'll defeat you, Laxus and Luxray! (attacks)

Laxus: (shocks Natsu and Charizard)

Together: Ow...

Mami: (wearing a yellow-and-white sunflower-shaped Fairy Tail symbol on her left leg) Please don't interrupt our speeches.

Mami Tomoe is a magical girl who appears to Madoka and Sayaka as they are attacked by a Witch in episode 1. She is already contracted to Kyubey and offers to act as a mentor to the pair should they choose to become magical girls. She is a powerful veteran who fights with summoned muskets and ribbons, as well as a ladylike older sister figure who enjoys tea. Mami, eager to acquire new friends, demonstrates the glory and heady thrill of magical heroism, but also shows Madoka and Sayaka the terrible danger inherent in going into the teeth of a witch's domain. In the spin-off manga Puella Magi Madoka Magica: The Different Story, Mami serves as the main protagonist alongside Kyoko Sakura. Mami first appears as an older, more experienced girl, and is one of the first magical girls introduced in the series. She is shown to have feminine tastes, such as drinking tea and dressing with flower clips in her hair and bows on her shoes. She has a strong sense of personal justice, which keeps her on the path of helping innocents despite gaining little reward for it. This sense of justice also makes it difficult for her to team up with other magical girls for more than short periods, as many will only fight witches for the chance of finding a Grief Seed or in self-defense, and many others are against teaming up with their "competition" in hunting witches. These circumstances compound with her lonely nature as an orphan who has trouble making friends at school due to her having little time for much outside of witch hunting, which has turned Mami into a very isolated person looking for friends. She has been shown to take the harsh truths of the magical girl system quite badly depending on the circumstances, and at times has proven to be unstable and dangerous when confronted with them. Mami always uses honorifics and calls people by their surname with the honorific '-san'. This shows her age and emotional distance to the other girls, who are younger than her and closer in age to each another. Mami is a veteran and is the most experienced magical girl in Madoka Magica, with Kyubey claiming in Episode 4 that that was the reason why she could afford to battle familiars as well as witches. However, whether she is the most powerful magical girl (discounting Ultimate Madoka), is up to debate. Mami's primary weapons are percussion-lock rifled muskets, which she can summon in large numbers and are fired by hand, remotely or are used as a melee weapon. Expended bullets can summon strings to ensnare the foe. Mami's weapon which she uses for her finishing move, Tiro Finale, is an enormous percussion lock cannon. The cannon and the method of use seems to vary each time she summmons it, implying that she probably creates it to match what she has in mind then. Mami's guns can only shoot one bullet, but the type of the bullet can also vary so it can shoot shotgun shells too. Mami also uses ribbons which she can use to bind enemies. She extends them from her clothing or summons them out of the air. Both Mami's guns and bullets are made of ribbons, her original magical ability.

Bloom: Natsu...

Mario: Charizard...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Crimson: (wearing a red-and-yellow Fairy Tail symbol on her right chest) But, there's a twist to this.

Crimson Viper (クリムゾン・ヴァイパー Kurimuzon Vaipaa?), also known as Maya (マヤ?), is a character in the Street Fighter series. She is an American fighter who enters and participates in S.I.N.'s tournament under the guise of acquiring data for the Battle Suit for S.I.N., though her true motives are to acquire data from the BLECE Project, in addition to eliminating "Number 15". Crimson Viper wears a specially designed Battle Suit for the tournament, developed and manufactured by S.I.N.. When inquired by an Executive as to the reason for her participation in the tournament, she states that she's the only test subject to fully utilize the suit's capabilities effectively, and thus is the prime candidate for the field test. The suit is remarkable in the sense that it resembles an ordinary business suit, though two weapons lurk within the accompanying gloves and boots. The Battle Suit presumably does not protect the wearer from damage, as it was designed for stealth and ease of concealment. Crimson Viper's working personality is superior and condescending, as seen in her interactions with Chun-Li, Cammy and Hakan. However, she is also genuinely interested in the inner workings and problems of the other fighters, as shown in her various win-quotes, but when it comes to her missions, Viper will not let anyone stop her from completing her goals. As mentioned in her win quotes, her current personality is a far cry from her younger years. It is implied that she was something of a wildcat and a thrill seeking delinquent as a teenager, before the events that got her to be a responsible and focused adult. When Viper is not doing missions, she is shown to be a loving mother, as shown in her Super Street Fighter IV ending. As a CIA agent, Crimson Viper likely went through the same training regiment as all other CIA operatives, which can be surmised to mirror that of the real-life organization; included among the styles utilized in training are judo and Krav Maga.[5] Crimson Viper's techniques in particular are centered around augmenting her natural speed and agility with her special Battle Suit. The gloves have metal knuckles that can be electrically charged, creating visual arcs of electricity when enough power is supplied; these can stun or damage an opponent quite heavily based on the limiter's settings, often via sending powerful shockwaves through the ground. The boots hold jets inside the arc between the heel and sole, with a switch on the side of the boot activating the temporary jet propulsion. The boots are capable of granting the wearer a much greater jumping ability, though Viper frequently fires them up and uses them for a defensive, burning kick. Viper's use of high-tech weaponry is commented on frequently by the other characters, and is usually looked down upon due to their 'unorthodox' nature. Gameplay-wise, Viper is useful as a rushdown character, and can keep foes off-balance with her speed and variable attacks. Crimson Viper's Super Combo, the Emergency Combination, has her charging her gloves, then delivering a punch to the gut, then a Thunder Knuckle to the face and finishing with a burning backflip kick. The punch button pressed determines the speed and range that the super combo covers (the Light version covers half the screen but has a very long gap inbetween the moves, the Medium version covers a bit further and has a lower gap and the Heavy version covers a very short range but there is no gap between the moves). Crimson Viper's first Ultra Combo, Burst Time, has her overcharging her gloves and punching the ground to create an electrical explosion. Crimson Viper then performs four backflip kicks that juggle the opponent in the air. The Burst Time comes with a lot of startup and recovery, so comboing into it from a juggle or crumpling the opponent beforehand is the best method of insuring that it will hit. Crimson Viper's second Ultra Combo, the Burning Dance, has her crashing into her opponent foot first from the air and then surfing them to the edge of the screen. She then cartwheels and catches her opponent with her crossed wrists while soaring upwards with her boots. At the peak of the jump, Crimson Viper electrocutes her opponent and backflips to land on her feet. As it can only be performed in the air, the Burning Dance is a very hard move to combo into. On the other hand, it has a tiny amount of startup and there are ways to combo into it if timed right.

Hiccup: A twist?

Taokaka: What kind?!

Rachel: (wearing a black, bat-shaped Fairy Tail symbol on her left hand) You need to save them within 3 hours. If you were able to defeat us, than they'll be free. Right, Raiden?

Rachel Alucard is the head of the Alucard vampire clan, and a playable character in the BlazBlue series. As revealed by the Hunter's Eye, Rachel has no life-force value. Rachel is a stereotypical aristocratic heiress. She has an almost enchanting air of dignity and grace, yet is sarcastic and condescending to those she considers lower than her, always expecting them to have the highest standards of formality when conversing with her. Despite this, she does care deeply for her allies. Her butler, Valkenhayn, is fervently devoted to Rachel, as he was a loyal friend and respected rival to her father, the late Clavis Alucard, and she, in turn, treats him with a greater level of respect than anyone else. Rachel's two familiars, Nago and Gii, despite taking punishment from her on a regular basis, remain loyal to her. Perhaps her most intriguing relationship is with Ragna. Although Rachel would never admit to it, she loves Ragna for his determination and unwillingness to give up even when the odds are against him, wanting him to reach his full potential as a warrior and as a person. Rachel is a young vampire girl with pale skin, long blond hair tied into two pigtails with black ribbons, and red eyes. She wears Gothic Lolita fashion with a frilly black gown and jacket, red ribbon bow tie, a red bat symbol design cross from the front to the back on her dress, another red cross on her shawl and bottom half, high heeled black boots with a red cross, and a red ribbon on her right ankle. Physically, Rachel is said to look around 12 years old, however, she gives off an aura of someone far older than what she looks. When she was young, her appearance was similar that of her current self. She wore a black dress with a red cross in the center and a large, black ribbon on the back, black ribbons in her hair, a white blouse, white bloomers, and black slippers. In Alter Memory during the hot spring scene in Episode 5, Rachel is seen wearing a dark blue one-piece bathing suit with red lines on both sides. Rachel bears an incredibly striking resemblance to Raquel Alucard, save that the two have a very different dress sense, have different eye colors, hair style and a difference in appearance of age. Rachel believes herself to be one of the most powerful individuals in BlazBlue, making it a point by often looking down upon others, unamused or not fazed by the attempts of her opponents, no matter how hard they fight. In battle she employs her familiars, Nago and Gii to do most of the fighting for her. It is also stated that she has mastered the art of sorcery; in direct combat, she is shown having control of wind and lightning. Her feats of power range from creating portals, to turning her clothes in weapons such as forks, knives, and swords. Rachel's heightened power comes from her possession of the Sankishin known as Tsukuyomi. Boasting the ultimate defense, Tsukuyomi was able to block and completely nullify a blast from the Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi. Rachel also has the ability to teleport herself and anyone who is standing close to her. Her Drive is known as Silpheed which employs the use of her control over the element of wind to alter the flow of battle by affecting all, from the combatants to projectiles. Rachel also has the ability Slave Red, which allows her to take control of any being she desires, bar Amane Nishiki. As of Continuum Shift, she lost much of her overwhelming power after forsaking her status as an Observer. However, she still retains the ability to fight.

Raiden: (wearing a blue, lightning-shaped Fairy Tail symbol on his right side of his face) Right, Rachel.

Raiden (also known as Lord Raiden, and sometimes spelled Rayden) is a video game character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series by Midway Games. Making his official debut as one of the original seven playable characters in 1992's Mortal Kombat, he is one of the central characters of the franchise. Based on the Japanese thunder god Raijin, and portrayed in the series canon as the thunder god and appointed protector of Earth, Raiden defends the planet from myriad otherworldly threats alongside his handpicked warriors. He commands many supernatural abilities such as teleportation, flight, and control of the elements. A mainstay of the Mortal Kombat cast, Raiden is one of the series' most recognizable characters. He has appeared as a playable in every fighting installment with the exception of Mortal Kombat 3, and was among the eleven characters to represent the franchise in the crossover title Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. He has featured extensively in other Mortal Kombat media such as the two feature films, the animated series Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm, the television series Mortal Kombat: Konquest, and the Mortal Kombat: Legacy web series, in addition to appearing on official series merchandise. General and critical reception to the character in regards to his design and gameplay has been positive, but mixed in terms of his alternate-media appearances. In the Japanese religion Shinto, from which the character is derived, Raiden (also known as Raijin) is usually portrayed as a small, red-skinned demon that beats a drum to create thunder. However, his appearance in the games resembles more of a Taoist thunder god presented in the Chinese temples, right down to his attire. Raiden's name was spelled this way in all of the original arcade games and in every console game since Mortal Kombat 4. The console ports released up until Mortal Kombat 4, along with both movies, TV series' and the comic book series, changed the name to "Rayden". According to Ed Boon, he spelled it that way to avoid confusion with the Fatal Fury character Raiden. Ed Boon personally hated that Acclaim spelled it with an Y.[9] The creators claimed they based Raiden's character design on The Three Storms, Lo Pan's three servants from the film Big Trouble in Little China. The third storm, Lightning, exhibited the ability to ride and control lightning, and wore a hat that closely resembles Raiden's conical hat. In an interview featured in Deception, Ed Boon said that the hat that actor Carlos Pesina wore to portray the character in the earlier Mortal Kombat games was ruined as a result of Pesina repeatedly performing falls during production. In Mortal Kombat and Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, it states that Raiden is seven feet tall but his sprite was the same height as the other fighters. His coolie hat is his most recognizable feature, and he occasionally wields a quarterstaff that holds the power of thunder and lightning. The Chinese character for thunder, 雷, is visible on most of his costumes. A saya (katana scabbard) appears on Raiden's secondary costumes in Deadly Alliance, Deception, and Armageddon, but he is never seen actually using the sword. Raiden has electricity pulsating across his body in Mortal Kombat, Mortal Kombat 4, and Deadly Alliance. He has glowing white (occasionally blue) eyes, which glow red in Deception and Armageddon. Raiden was voiced by Midway employee Jon Hey in the first two games. He became well known for yelling randomly while performing his "Torpedo" move (aka "Superman move). Fans originally believed that he was yelling in Japanese, while others believed it to be mangled English phrases such as "Your momma's from LA",[10] or "Get back in the car." John Tobias revealed that Raiden was merely speaking gibberish and not actual Japanese or English.[11] According to the Konquest mode in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, Raiden has mastered all of more than 750 documented varieties of jujutsu, which is his secondary fighting style. He is referred to as "Dark" or "Evil Raiden" in his alternate costume and concept renders found in Deception, while Liu Kang's ending in Armageddon refers to him defeating a Raiden that had been "corrupted by his suicide" to become Earthrealm's protector god. Raiden's behavior had become more erratic and uncharacteristic; he became increasingly aggressive in his protection of Earthrealm, going as far as to destroy all other realms to prevent them from being a danger to Earthrealm in his Armageddon ending. This new Raiden bore a similarity to the characterization of Raiden from the very first game as a god angered by mortals, participating in Mortal Kombat only to prove the gods are superior to humans in combat. In his ending in the original game, Raiden wins the tournament, but soon becomes bored with human competition and he invites other gods to participate in the tournament, which ends up destroying the planet. Raiden's Fatality in the original game, in which he obliterated his opponent's head with a lightning strike, was drastically altered in the Super NES version due to Nintendo's strict no-blood policy at the time. The decapitation was changed to the opponent's simply turning into a gray pile of dust and a skull. In the same game, by using Raiden's finishing move on the final opponent in the third Endurance match, Goro appeared with a glitchy body that was the same shade of gray as the ashes of Raiden's defeated opponent. Raiden was originally going to use his staff as a weapon already in Mortal Kombat II, but Midway was forced to omit it due to memory constraints.[12][13] He was unplayable in all versions of Mortal Kombat 3 and briefly appeared only as part of Nightwolf's Friendship, which saw him transform into Raiden while a Mortal Kombat II arcade cabinet appeared along with one of two quotes, "No, But I Can Do a Raiden Transformation", or "I've never seen a Kano transformation", both of which were based on false reports that Kano was secretly playable in Mortal Kombat II and Raiden likewise in Mortal Kombat 3. The Friendship was changed in the Nintendo 64 version of Mortal Kombat Trilogy after Raiden became a playable character in that game.

Natsuki: 3 hours?!

Crimson: Correct.

Kise: So, l-let's begin t-the competition.

Rachel: Right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gray: Alright!

Beartic: Come on!

Ryuko: We have a competition to win!

Zoroark: Right!

Ino: (wearing a purple, flower-shaped Fairy Tail symbol on her left hand) I'm going to win this!

Taokaka: Hey! That's my line!

Pinkie: This is going to be fun!

Rainbow: Let's kick some butt!

Shuckle: Right!

Alzack: Bisca... Servine...

Sandslash: We'll get you out... We promise...

Makarov: Wait.

Donphan: We're coming, too.

Together: (hits wall)

Gray: Huh?!

Beartic: What's wrong?!

Makarov: We have no idea.

Elsa: Well, there's no wall.

Toshiro: So, you should (pulls Makarov) be able to get through.

Tsurara: (pulls Donphan) Right.

Together: Huh?

Gray: It's not working.

Beartic: Look at above!

Everyone: Huh?!

Toshiro: It's a barrier.

Abbey: That wasn't there before.

Makarov: ''Nobody that is over 80 years old are allowed to go through the magical barrier.''

Sub-Zero: I think they put it there so you won't interfere.

Donphan: Looks like it. But, you have to stop them!

Everyone: Right! (running)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Reedus: (whimpering)

Makarov: Reedus? Smeargle?

Donphan: Why are you still here?

Reedus: We don't want to fight.

Smeargle: Yeah. Plus, Laxus and Luxray scare us.

Makarov: It's alright.

Donphan: They're not gonna hurt you.

Reedus: Whew.

Natsu: Alright! Let's... (bumps into wall)

Everyone: What the..?!

Bloom: We can't go through!

Charizard: Yeah!

Donphan: But, you aren't over 80 years old!

Makarov: Yeah!

Mai: Well, it's not letting us go through!

Mario: Yeah!

Happy: That's strange! I can go through just fine!

Blaze: Hm...

Donphan: Strange...

Natsu: Come on!

Goku: This isn't fair!

Luffy: Yeah!

Haru: We gotta get out of here!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bo-bobo: Huh?!

Don Patch: There's more words appearing!

Makarov: It's a battle starting.

_Alzack... _

Jet: What the heck?!

Rainbow: We can't escape!

Sonic: Maybe we should read the words!

Persian: Hm...

Flora: It says, ''Only the Mage that wins are allowed to leave.''

Rainbow: Wha?!

Shuckle: That doesn't seem fair!

Droy: Yeah! There's no way we're gonna fight!

Cacturne: We're the members of Fairy Tail!

Sonic: And we don't fight with our friends and fellow members!

Jolteon: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Alzack: (sighs) Sorry, guys. But, I need to save them. (attacks)

Everyone: Woah! (falls down)

Rainbow: What?!

Shuckle: What did you do that for?!

Sandslash: We have to do this.

Terry: We're sorry for this. (leaves)

Sonic: Wait!

Jolteon: Don't leave us here!

Droy: Yeah!

_Makarov... _

Makarov: Alzack and Terry wins.

Natsu: Come on!

Hikaru: We're missing the action!

Charizard: Yeah!

Mai: Why are they fighting each other?!

Mario: This isn't right!

Kimiko: We have to stop this!

Bloom: How?!

Rimo: We can't escape.

Blaze: Good question. How?

Makarov: Well, you better think of something!

Donphan: Because we have to put a stop to Laxus and Luxray's plans!

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Laxus: (chuckling)

Luxray: Do you know how long it takes for Makarov and Donphan to let their ''children'' attack each other?

Laxus: It depends. Maybe for hours or so.

Luxray: I agree. (chuckling)


	43. Episode 43: The Battle of Fairy Tail

Episode 43: The Battle of Fairy Tail

The townspeople start to notice that the Fairy Tail members are fighting against each other. Suddenly,...

Vijeeter: (appears) Nab, we're sorry about this! But, we have to fight you!

Vijeeter Ecor (ビジター・エコー Bijitā Ekō) is a former Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild. Vijeteer is a slim, young man of average height with long brown hair, which he keeps tied in a ponytail at the back of his head, and has two long, curved shoulder-length bangs. He has dark eyes and is mostly, if not always, shown frowning.[1] Vijeteer's initial outfit consisted of a dark, close-fitting dancing suit that covers the entirety of his body aside from his head. The suit comes with small, outlined round areas over the shoulders, elbows and knees, linked together by thin, metal-colored stripes. Vijeteer is said to possess 100 copies of this very same attire.[1] After the 7-years time skip and following Fairy Tail's decay, Vijeteer's attire became more elaborate, and yet less outlandish. He now sports an orange toga-like cloth, draped over his right shoulder and tied around his waist by a light sash with a knot on the left, with a dark, short-sleeved shirt under it. He dons dark pants reaching down below his knees, with light strips hanging from its hemlines over his bare calves, and his feet are covered by simple sandals. He has round, metal bracelets around each wrist, and a necklace composed of large beads around his neck. The most prominent addition to his outfit, however, is his round headgear, seemingly consisting of a dark cap, with its peak emerging from the gray bands adorned by blue, diamond-shaped motifs wrapped around its top, and sporting six large fang-like ornaments hanging from it, three on each side of his head.[3][4] He has always loved dancing, and is often seen in the guild dancing. His goal is to save up enough money to study abroad in the holy land of Dance, "Minstrel".[1]

Medicham: (wearing Medichamite) Right! We're not gonna lose!

Medicham is a humanoid, bipedal Pokémon that resembles a yoga practitioner. It has a gray body with red and yellow adornments. A red headpiece with three bulb-like extensions covers the upper portion of its head: one on top and one on either side. The bulb on top is short on a female Medicham. Its large, focused eyes are slightly covered by the headpiece, and its red lips seem to be in a rounded or puckered position. Its legs appear to be covered with puffy, red pants that have a large yellow spot on the knees and yellow bands next to the hips. Through the power of meditation and fasting, Medicham has developed a sixth sense. This allows it to use psychokinetic powers, and it heightens its energy to enhance this sixth sense. It battles with elegant, dance-like movements, which it uses to dodge attacks and launch devastating blows. It only eats once per month. It lives in fields and mountains. It will hide itself by using its powers to blend into its surroundings.

Pokedex: Medicham, the Meditate Pokémon. Medicham is able to harness psychic powers through yoga. Being at one with nature, it can make itself vanish completely.

Nab: Oh, yeah?!

Nuzleaf: We're not gonna lose, either! Even though we don't want to fight you,...!

Nab: We have no choice!

Vijeeter: Well, we don't want to fight you, either!

Madicham: But, we have no choice, either!

Nab and Nuzleaf: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Max: Hippopotas, our opponent is Warren Rocko! We have to fight!

Hippopotas: Okay!

Max: Sandstorm: Sand Wave!

Sand Wave is an unnamed, anime-only, Sandstorm Spell. The user releases streams of sand from their hand, trapping their target, and subsequently unleashing a powerful wave of sand at the aforementioned trapped target.[1]

Warren: (grunts)

Ino: I can't see...

_Macao... _

Macao: Wakaba, I'm sorry about this! But,...

Wakaba: We have to fight! But, let's give it our all!

Macao: Right! Purple Flare: Purple Rain!

Purple Rain is an anime-only Purple Flare Spell. The user fires scattered purple bullets towards the target.[1]

Wakaba: Smoke Magic: Smoke Fake!

Smoke Fake is an anime-only Smoke Magic Spell. The user creates a multiple copies of themselves made out of smoke.[1]

Macao: Which one is the REAL Wakaba?! I'm so confused!

_Laki... _

Laki: Looks like it's 4-against-1!

Laki Olietta (ラキ・オリエッタ Raki Orietta) is a former Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild. Laki is a slim young woman of average height with straight, pale lavender hair set in a bowl cut-like style, with her fringe covering the left part of her forehead, and the right side exposed. She has also been seen sporting longer hair in other instances, with two bangs framing her face and her forehead being covered by her fringe.[2] She has brown eyes,[3] and a large, dark-colored ribbon adorning the top of her head. She is always shown wearing a pair of simple glasses with oval lenses.[1] After the 7-year time skip, the only noticeable change in her appearance is the hair, whose style is reminiscent of her face and going down to her shoulders being undulated, and with a triangular tuft covering her forehead.[4] Her ribbon now marks the spot where Laki's hair is tied in a long ponytail, reaching down to the middle of her back.[5] Laki's first outfit was composed of a light-colored coat reaching down below her waist, with dark cuffs retaining the original color on their back edges, a dark cravat tie around the collar, tight-fitting dark pants tucked inside light-colored boots with dark soles, and light colored gloves. She also had a small, dark satchel adorned by a pair of small hearts hanging on her right hip, seemingly attached to her waist.[1] As of the year X791, Laki sports a light-colored mantle, held closed on the front by a ring, over a strapless, dark dress, with a revealing neckline and a series of light-colored squares adorning its lower part, which has a light belt circling it around Laki's waist, with three bullet-like objects attached to it on the left side, and dark boots.[4][6] Laki likes glasses and wears them as well, and she has a strong dislike towards perverts. Laki also expresses herself in strange ways, for example, she refers to getting a haircut as "chopping hair", eating as "feeding your stomach", and sleeping as "whittling away the defenseless hours."[1] She seems to have a slightly sadistic side, as she keeps a large amount of torture devices in her room in Fairy Hills.[7] A form of Molding Magic that allows Laki to create a variety of objects or weapons out of wood to be used offensively or defensively,[1][77] such as cutting-weapons or limbs.[77] She is also able to create multiple wooden weapons in an instant to attack a large amount of opponents[8] as well as merge herself with wood for stealth purposes.[21]

Trevenant: (wearing a green Fairy Tail symbol necklace) Such a shame. I guess we have take the four of you.

Trevenant is a slender brown tree that stands on six roots bent like spider legs. Its inner body is made up of black shadow, which is mostly covered by tree bark. There are two large, crooked horn-like gnarls on either side of its head, and another smaller gnarl on its forehead, with a tuft of green leaves in the middle and a large, menacing dark-red eye below them. Its two arms are held horizontally level, thin upper arms and thick forearms, like the body, is made up of black shadow covered with tree bark. Each upper arm has a single small spike or leaf. The forearms have a small branch immediately before a large cuff of green foliage at the wrist, connected to hands with three wooden pincer spikes for fingers. Trevenant can use its roots as a nervous system, allowing it to control trees at will. It uses this ability to trap those who bring harm to the forest, so they can never leave. Despite its terrifying appearance and power, it is known to be kind toward the Pokémon that nest in its body. Along with its pre-evolution Phantump, Trevenant is the only known Pokémon capable of learning Forest's Curse.

Pokedex: Trevenant, the Elder Tree Pokémon. A Ghost and Grass type, Trevenant is able to control trees. It traps those who cause harm to the forest and never lets them escape.

Laki: But,... (snaps fingers)

Kurohime: (wearing a black Fairy Tail symbol on her left breast) Laki, you need me?

Kurohime (Black Princess) is the main heroine of the series. Originally out to free herself of a curse placed upon her by the gods, she pairs up with a boy she saved 10 years before, Zero, and challenges the Shinigami Death God, Darkray. Although they win, Kurohime is traumatized by the death of Zero, and sets upon a quest to revive him. Before challenging the Gods, Kurohime was cold, ruthless, and killed all in her way. Despite that, she was also kind, because her reason for challenging the Gods was because she wished to free the humans from them. In her child's form, Kurohime is known as Himeko. She has the appearance of an 8-9 year old girl, and she lost most of her powers. After Zero's death, despite having her curse broken, Kurohime has the appearance of a pre-teenager ranging 12-15 years old for the second arc. Encountering Yashahime and Dark Zero in Mount Ouoshure, Kurohime forcefully stripped of almost all of her memories of Zero (the petals of the Soul Lotus), and appears as a teenager or young adult around 18 years old. At this point, she regains most of her magical powers. Super strength, speed,durability, magic, can create dragons of varying sizes, transmutation (clay, chair and a horse to name a few), can create various animals, undead manipulation, able to transform her body into steel, magical restraints, animate objects,summoning, flame manipulation, able to reflect magic back at the user, can lift curses, heal wounds, regrow limbs, auto shield, the ability to duplicate herself, flight, time manipulation, can fuse with the Kokushinbaku/Hakushinbaku and other beings. Even through Kurohime main weapon is guns, she is flexible when using swords as shown when forming the Black God Wood into a sword, using the Yamato blade, and Soudo sword form a few times. Kurohime widely known as the world greatest magic user, she creates magic bullets and forms the most difficult magic. She has a variety of magic at her disposal. Also normal bullets fired from this gun are known to hit as hard as a canon. The Hulk Bullet hardens the users skin, causing him or her to become extra strong. This is a move favored by Kurohime and Himekojou. Whenever Kurohime uses it, her hair is used as support. It was first used against the Kyo-Kyo Witch, to prevent herself from being crushed by her fortress. A gun formed by merging the Yamato Blade with Senryuu. This gun isn't complete yet, and so far, it has taken 2 incarnation since the spirits of the world have given the gun its power (she's also had a temporary one from another spirit). The forms are: Yamato Dragon Genbu Cannon, Yamato Dragon Ashura Blade and the Yamato. Also called the Black Divine Tree, it is the source of her magical power. The Kokushinbaku is a legendary wood that grants the user astonishing chi so long as the souls of the dead are sacrificed to it. The capabilities of this tree are: Block any magic. Kill spirits. Replicate Kuro's form, allowing for decoy. manuvering, flight. Fusion with other beings. Its counterpart is the Hakushinbaku, which was in the possession of Yashahime (Kuro has her own version as per Kokushinbaku's transformation). The Kokushinbaku after it took a unique shape to protect Kuro from a massive tidal wave- Kumu Ri Dan: Called the Mysterious Warrior Dragon, this dragon is mostly used for defense. She was able to block several dozen cannons with this bullet. Can recall the dead with this bullet. It's usually used in conjunction with Ri Shinju Sekon Dan to make the spirit her ally warrior. A steel dragon that resembles a large cannon used on warships. A Phoenix Dragon Bullet. Said to be able to burn forever, and will hold onto the person until it burns them. Bullets that augment Kurohime's strength and speed to monstrous levels. A regularly used bullet for Kuro, it resembles a swordfish. Kuro uses this bullet to cut down her opponents. She can augment this bullet further, making the dragon larger and more powerful. A bullet to mimic/shapeshift. Healing bullets that seem to be able to heal damn near anything. Also called the White Divine Tree, it is what the Kokushinbaku transformed into after Kuro was resurrected by the Phoenix by way of self sacrifice. Her stats were increased immensely and using the Ultimate Sword (the strongest weapon of Kurohime), she had the power to slice in half Yashahime (who had become one with the planet, literally she had become a planet). Even the souls who were trapped in her Black Divine Tree came back to life.

Laki: Yes. We need to defeat four girls here and I need an extra participate.

Kurohime: Understood. Let's do this.

Trevenant: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Makarov: (reading scriptures)

Natsu: (growling) Come on!

Charizard: We want to fight, fight, fight!

Makarov: That's all you ever care about, Natsu and Charizard! (hits Natsu and Charizard)

Natsu and Charizard: Ow!

Donphan: Serves you right!

Happy: This is indeed the battle Laxus and Luxray wanted.

Natsu: That's right!

Charizard: And we want to fight!

Makarov: Shut it up, already!

Donphan: Yeah! And anyway, what they really need to do is beat the Thunder God Tribe so that the spell over the petrified girls and their Pokemon breaks.

Natsu: (scoffs) Laxus and Luxray are only bluffing since they are one of their allies.

Hikaru: Right!

Bloom: But, we can't escape.

Mario: Even though we're not even over 80.

Flareon: Yeah!

Rimo: Why is that?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Reedus: Giga, we have to get Porlyusica and Audino.

Giga: Right. We'll just have to flee Magnolia Town and go straight to them.

Purple Smeargle: They know what to do.

Freed: Dark Écriture: Teleportation!

Dark Écriture: Teleportation is an unnamed Dark Écriture Spell. The user seems to be able to teleport by turning themselves into many runes. These runes float in the air freely and go to the place where they unite to form the user's body again.[1]

Poochyena: Where do you think you're going?!

Reedus: It's Freed and Poochyena!

Freed: You're not allowed to leave Magnolia Town.

Poochyena: That's the rule. Magnolia Town is the battlefield and noone are prohibited to leave.

Giga: Oh, yeah?! Super Fist of Objet D' Art: Homing Objects!

Freed: (dodges)

Reedus: I guess we have to fight.

Poochyena: Bring it!

Freed: And prepared to be defeated by us.

Giga: Alright! We're ready for you!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gray: Where is it?

Toshiro: It should be here.

Elsa: Huh? Watch out!

Everyone: (dodges)

Bickslow: Aw, looks like I miss!

Shuppet: But, that doesn't matter. We'll just fight you.

Tsurara: Okay!

Sub-Zero: Bring it!

_Yoko... _

Yoko: Hm... This is the perfect spot, like Bickslow says.

Quilava: Now, we just have to shot our targets.

Giroro: But, you need to have perfect accuracy.

Yoko: Right. I know what I'm doing.

Ryuko: Stop!

Everyone: Huh?!

Yoko: Oh, you're Ryuko and Zoroark!

Ryuko: That's right!

Zoroark: You're not going to shoot our friends!

Quilava: But, orders are orders!

Giroro: Right!

Yoko: So, you better leave or else!

Ryuko: No!

Quilava: Oh, well! I guess we have to fight you!

Ryuko: Fine by me! Life Fibers Synchronize! (transforms) Kamui Senketsu!

Yoko: Awesome~! That's such an amazing piece of armor~! I should get one!

Giroro: Littner!

Yoko: Oh, right! Let's do this!

Quilava: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Squigly... _

Squigly: Oh, hello, Cerebella and Filia.

Cerebella: Cut the act! We know you're behind this!

Filia: And we'll fight you in order to save our friends!

Leviathan: Even if it's 2-against-1?

Simon: Yes. Prepare yourselves.

Squigly: Okay!

_May... _

May: So, you challenge the great captain May to fight?!

Archie: That's right!

Shelly: We have every townspeople to stay inside until further notice.

Matt: And we're not gonna give up!

May: Well, if that's how you feel, than, bring it!

Archie: With pleasure, matey. Ready, crew?!

Shelly and Archie: Ready!

May: Than, let's begin!

_Elucia... _

Elucia: You want to fight me?

Nonon: That's correct. I'm Nonon Jakuzare from Honnouji Academy, part of the Elite Four. I take care of all non-athletic clubs and I'll blow you away with my music. Now, prepare to fight.

Elucia: Sure thing.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Kanji... _

Kanji: (laughing)

Uzu: (transforms) What are you laughing about?!

Larvitar: This is a serious battle!

Duskull: Well, a guy like you can't defeat us!

Kanji: Even if you're covered with armor! I have my Persona!

Uzu: That doesn't matter!

Larvitar: We look for the worthiest opponents and we'll defeat you!

Duskull: Bring it!

Together: Right!

_Evergreen... _

Elfman: Finally, we've find you!

Evergreen: Looks like you want to fight us.

Aggron: That's right! We're gonna save Mirajane and Lopunny!

Snubbull: But, you have to defeat us!

Elfman: That's fine! A true man takes any challenger, even if that challenger is a girl!

Aggron: Right!

Evergreen: Than, let's begin.

Together: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Beauty... _

Beauty: (fairy form) Fist of the Rainbow: Red Rose Petal Dance!

Squid Girl: (dodges) Stop! We're from the same guild! I don't want to fight you!

Beauty: I don't care! Ninetales, Flamethrower!

Ninetales: (human form) Flamethrower!

Squid Girl: (dodges)

Ninetales: Running doesn't work.

S.G: I hate this!

_Maitel..._

Maitel: Hold still!

Merry: Never. I don't want to turn to stone.

Maitel: (growling)

Merry: (jumps and kicks Maitel)

Maitel: (screaming)

Merry: Hmph!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Freed... _

Reedus: (screaming)

Smeargle: (fainted)

Giga: You... will... not... get... away... with... this...

Freed: I already had. Bye-bye, artist wannabes. Forever.

Giga: Don't... go... (passed out)

_Evergreen... _

Smeargle: Hmph! We told you we won!

Evergreen: Right! And you thought you'll win!

Smeargle: Such ridiculousness!

_Beauty... _

Beauty: Ninetales, we won!

Ninetales: Of course.

_Maitel... _

Maitel: (laughing) You're no match to me!

Merry: (growling)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Makarov... _

Ruby: Excuse me?!

Makarov: Huh?!

Draculaura: We're from Ghoul Spirit and we came here to tell you that some of yours members has attacked us.

Donphan: What?!

Clawdeen: Yeah! For no reason, whatsoever!

Natsu: It has to be the Thunder God Tribe's bidding.

Maka: Yup! That's it!

Charizard: Why did they attack you?

Liz: We already told ya', for no reason!

Makarov: Thank you for informing that.

Patty: No problem!

Laxus: (Thought Projection) (laughing)

Everyone: Huh?!

Luxray: (Thought Projection) Now, since you, Charizard, Erza, Blaziken, and the others unable to fight, victory is ours!

Happy: Wait, you forgot about Gray, Beartic, and his team!

Laxus: Don't worry about them.

Donphan: We agree with Happy. You shouldn't underestimate Gray, Beartic, and his team.

Luxray: Well, Gray, Beartic, and his team are defeated by Bickslow and Shuppet.

Mai: Impossible!

Laxus: Now, I'll give you a choice.

Luxray: Will you surrendered or should we keep going?

Makarov: (sighs) I guess we have no other choice.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Laxus: That's good.

Luxray: But, you have to publicly announce his retirement as Master and to name Laxus as the new one.

Laxus: And also, we'll leave for now to let you two decide.

They disappears.

Gajeel: Yo, what happened?

Everyone: Huh?!

Bo-bobo: Gajeel and Steelix?!

Croconow: You're still here?!

Steelix: Yeah! We were eating here the whole time!

Don Patch: Really?!

FarFetch'd: We thought you were outside!

Gajeel: Well, we'll just go outside, then.

Torpedo Girl: Right!

They tried to get out. But, they can't.

Clawdeen: Looks like you can't get out either.

Gajeel: Come on!

Steelix: This is getting ridiculous!

T.G: Yeah!

Natsu: Now, we're all stuck!

Draculaura: Hm...

Ruby: Do you want us to help?!

Donphan: You could help us?

Maka: Yup!

Soul: We just have to find someone who could create barriers.

Makarov: And that would Freed and Poochyena.

Liz: That's the start!

Patty: And let's go!

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mario: Now what?!

Natsu: I know!

Charizard: We'll just have to burn Erza, Blaziken, Rias, and Parasoul to normal.

Everyone: Wha?!

Hikaru: Natsu and Charizard, are you insane?!

Bloom: You can't do that!

Makarov and Donphan: We agree!

Natsu: It's only a little bit.

Charizard: Yeah. There's not a problem with that.

Mai: Yes, there is!

Suddenly,...

[CRACKING]

Everyone: Eh?! Oh-no, it's cracking!

Erza: Huh?

Blaziken: What happened?

Everyone: Wha?

Hikaru: They're free.

Rias: Geez, my head...

Parasoul: That really hurt...

Natsu: Everyone!

Charizard: We're glad you're back!

Bloom: But, how?

Erza: No clue. But, it could be my fake eye.

Makarov: (thinking) That's right.

Donphan: (thinking) Her fake eye must have weakened Evergreen's spell.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mystogan: Hm...

Weezing: This must be the place.

Mystogan: That's right.

Mikoru: I've heard that a battle is going on here.

Miroku (弥勒, "Maitreya") was a monk who traveled with Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippō, and Sango. His grandfather Miyatsu was cursed fifty years ago by Naraku, leading to the creation of the wind tunnel, which was destined to be passed down to all of his male descendants, including Miroku. If he failed to defeat Naraku, his life would be cut short by the Kazaana curse set upon by Naraku in his right hand. The threat of dying on his head, he forged under heaven's command in the face of his cruel destiny which was later reverted due to Naraku's death. He has a strong spirit that allows him to conduct himself in an easygoing manner, not showing his weaknesses and hiding his true feelings. As his body is in the service of Buddha, his soul is well-balanced.[1] Miroku is very brave, willing to sacrifice his own well-being in order to protect the lives of innocents and those he cares for, as seen when he willingly sucked up many demons and Saimyōshō to allow Inuyasha to go rescue Kagome and Sango, even though he knew he would be badly poisoned by the Saimyōshō.[2] That being said, running away from someone he feels he's no match against is not something he's shameful about if he feels it's the most reasonable option (Unlike that of Inuyasha, whose pride and stubbornness often causes him to still fight even if the odds are against him). However, when it comes to protecting his friends and loved ones, he will risk his life without a second thought. Repeating such acts (which he had done many times over to almost all of his companions, especially to Sango) caused Miroku's life to be threatened even more so than usual. But he is not just being reckless, he's demonstrating his bravery and sense of justice.[1] Basically, he is kind and friendly, but he does not have a lot of patience and can be somewhat short-tempered if others think ill of him. He sometimes shows a completely different facial expression than his usual calm one. When he meets someone who is adverse in his advice or questions, he becomes a bad monk, verbally criticizing and becoming violent without hesitation. He'll punish anyone with his foul language, even if it's the first time he's met the person. Miroku's temper has been shown to arise in both the anime and manga, towards Inuyasha, especially Hachiemon, and on one occasion, he even violently beat up Jaken (An event that left Jaken being terrified of the monk).[1] He will not harm innocent people for his own convenience and dislikes pointless fighting. Miroku is a pacifist, and even if someone challenges him (like Inuyasha did when he first met him), he'll run if there is no need to fight. Even during battle, he thinks about the people around him first and has much compassion towards innocent people. Often, when simple villagers are put against him in battle, Miroku, though he defends himself, restrains his counterattacks and refuses to kill other people when he easily could. He treats even enemies with respect and consideration (excluding Naraku). When enemies lose their hostility (like Rōyakan for example), he believed it unnecessary and cruel to attack any further. His Buddhist heart is open to everyone.[1] Miroku has an open heart and thinks more about others than himself, naturally being very unselfish. He is sensitive to people's feelings and can be attentive on an individual basis. To make things well, he treats people gently or, when required, severely. He never adopts a pushy attitude, but instead is nonchalantly attentive such as when he acted towards Sango over Kohaku. Being warmhearted by nature, he cannot stand by and see innocent people suffer or grieve when he knows he could do something about it. His sympathy and consideration of others' feelings are always seen.[1] Miroku was constantly up against the memory of death and avoided relationships with people, for in the back of his mind, he always had an image of his father who died by being sucked into the Wind Tunnel. He was forced into a lonely, merciless life because of Naraku's curse. Even when he began to journey with Inuyasha's party, he could not relieve his torment and tried to solve things on his own. However, his heart began to heal through the strong bonds he formed with his companions, healing his loneliness as time passed. Despite having friends, Miroku still anguished over his Kazaana and condemned fate to die; his greatest fear being his Wind Tunnel sucking up his companions and then himself along with them. He often hid his true feelings with a carefree and easygoing exterior, but his fear of dying still showed through on occasion. Though once the Wind Tunnel was gone, Miroku was free to live his life.[1] In addition to his intense curiosity, he takes an objective view on things. Should a question arise, he would investigate it, even in the midst of battle. When suspicions or ambiguities arose, he would actively investigate, even if he was in a dangerous place. He tried to see clearly the actual conditions or truth in things. He also has a great ability for understanding and an excellent memory. Miroku also has knowledge on a variety of things, all of which he understands deeply. He has particular knowledge of gods, spirits and other such entities. From these things he gained clues to deciphering Naraku's actions and deceptions. Miroku is obviously the tactician of Inuyasha's party, due to being the most intelligent and wise out of all of them.[1] As he is capable of calm judgment in a variety of situations, he was able to fight and act cleverly. He can also perform analysis based on only scant information and make accurate guesses that become solid information. Miroku analyzes matters on the basis of his experience and leads with conviction. He is insightful and can sense changes in enemy movements. He speculated all possibilities and comes to the most likely answer. What's more, there are many cases in Miroku's analysis of tactical situation that gave his companions a strategic advantage.[1] Because nobody could predict the outcome of their journey, their daily life depended on unplanned circumstances. When there was no place to stay, Miroku finds the most magnificent premises around and performed fake exorcisms, thereby getting a place to sleep and eat by taking advantage of his position as a monk. Miroku employed blackmail and theft, making him manipulative and resourceful, but means no harm by it. He simply does all these actions to gain a favorable situation for him and his friends. He even believes it to be just dues (much to the annoyance of his companions). Also being the most responsible with managing, he was left in charge of the money. He has gotten used to telling lies without very little remorse, but is not above lying to simple and honest villagers or spirit monkeys.[1] Miroku, much like his father and grandfather, is a peerless womanizer. Unusual for a monk, he easily gives in to his perverted desires and does nothing to hide them as he expresses them freely. As soon as he saw a beautiful woman, he wasted no time in pursuing her. No matter where he is, he takes pleasure in the company of beautiful women. He often staged palm readings to meet women. And once, an entire town of women found themselves captivated by his palm-reading skills. He took pleasure in shameless flirting with women during his journeys, but not just any women. If a woman was old or unattractive, he has been known to run away from these types of women out of fear (especially when these particular women were infatuated with him).[1] He has asked scores of women to bear his child and often tried to connect with them heart-to-heart through physical contact. His desire to have children was very serious but people around him did not seem to understand this. Women often viewed him with hostility or mistrust, thinking he was joking, but it is human instinct to want to leave descendants when one feels his life is growing shorter, like Miroku did. Given an opening and opportunity, he would touch any women's behind. He has an obsession for women and has fondled them even in the middle of serious conversation or suffering from injuries or poison. Miroku touches women in front of him almost as if it was an unconscious reflex. At one point when he is called possessed by the white and red priestesses he states that the hand is possessed by a demon. Being a true lecher, he is unconcerned by being verbally insulted, slapped, or receiving scornful glares. Miroku has consistently perverted thoughts. However, he cared about Sango and thus left her alone when she was distressed. He did eventually touch her breasts and butt though, once Sango stopped being so sad.[1] Although he continued in his flirtatious ways toward women, his feelings for Sango are not like that. She is shown to be very important to him and a reliable companion while pursuing Naraku. Though the attitude he showed Sango under normal circumstances was the same as he showed towards other women: lecherous. Even when he plied her with kindness, he showed no sense of romantic love which is shown to somewhat annoy Sango. He looked as if he had no feelings towards her as a woman. (Miroku stating in his confession to her that was the problem; his inability to see her as an ordinary woman and more of a comrade, a woman he fought alongside). Despite this issue however, Miroku fell deeply in love with Sango, protecting her with his life when Kagura almost killed her, admitting he loved her. He eventually proposed to Sango, who tearfully accepted, becoming his fiancee. Three years after Naraku was killed, it shows Miroku and Sango had started a family together. The couple had twin girls and a newborn boy.[1] Miroku has black hair tied in a small ponytail on the back of his neck, dark blue eyes and wears golden earrings. He is called handsome by some people (usually women). The robes of most wandering monks are actually quite poor and ragged - often stitched together out of whatever pieces of cloth a person might give them on their travels. Miroku's robes are quite extravagant and expensive compared to those of most itinerant monks. However, this is consistent with his tendency to loot the wealth of greedy merchants whose homes he rids of demons and ghosts. Miroku carries a string of beads used for Buddhist prayer and invocation. They are usually associated with a chant repeating "Amida Nyorai". The most common type has 108 beads. The nenju carried by Japanese Buddhist monks were typically made of 112 wooden beads. Originally rare and made of semi-precious stones, the spread of Buddhism brought wider use of nenju from the Heian Period (8th-12th century) through the Kamakura Period (12th-14th century). By the Warring States era, most poor monks carried wooden beads. The number "108" (a sacred number in many Buddhist traditions) represents the number of earthly passions and desires that blind and delude us, entrapping us in the Six States of Existence (the wheel of life, the cycle of samsara, the cycle of suffering and reincarnation). Miroku makes further use of his nenju to seal off the Wind Tunnel in his hand. The arm protectors worn by both Miroku and Sango are called Tekko. Miroku normally wraps the Tekko over the Wind Tunnel, then seals it with his Nenju (rosary). However, he abandons it once the Wind Tunnel was removed. Miroku has shown impressive use of his Shakujo staff as a weapon where he was able to fend off Inuyasha wielding the Tessaiga during their first fight. Miroku is also seen using it as a blunt weapon where he managed to take out a few undead warriors resurrected by Sounga in the third movie. Perhaps the most astounding skill Miroku has is that he is a skilled con artist and orator. Several times throughout the journey for the Shikon Jewel shards, Miroku has often used his status as a monk to sway the hearts of the human populace to gain benefits for both him and his friends. He does so by often lying that the richest house in the vicinity has a demon for him to exorcise to the point that his own friends are astonished that he spoke the truth when in episode 56 there really was a demon in the house that he exorcised. The Wind Tunnel is a curse placed upon Miroku's grandfather by Naraku that is passed down through the male line in Miroku's family. The curse pierced the palm of the monk and resulted in a hole or void into another dimension which sucks everything into it, creating a terrible sucking wind in the process. While Miroku has leveraged this curse into a formidable weapon, the Wind Tunnel is difficult to control. The Wind Tunnel also suppresses some of his Spiritual Powers, as it was Miroku's grandfather's power that Naraku feared. Miroku seals it with a Buddhist rosary until he wishes to unleash its power, but it slowly grows larger with time and will eventually consume him. The potency of the Wind Tunnel is such that Naraku has been forced to use his demonic poison bugs, the Saimyōshō, to counter it. By the time of the final battle against Naraku, the Wind Tunnel has grown too large for Miroku to use at his leisure and only had one last use before the void would consume him. As Sesshōmaru's Bakusaiga tears apart Naraku from the inside out, the Wind Tunnel's power begins to fade away. By the time Naraku is reduced to a mere head, the curse has finally been lifted. As a monk, Miroku has spiritual powers. It was his grandfather's spiritual power that Naraku feared and the reason why Naraku cursed his line. The Wind Tunnel curse weakened his grandfather's spiritual powers. The curse is passed on to the next generation of males in Miroku's family, until he dies in fear of the spiritual power of Miroku's family. As Naraku was destroyed later in the series and the curse of the Wind Tunnel was broken, Miroku's full spiritual powers were restored. It is likely that he is extremely powerful as with the Wind Tunnel he was able to fight well against those with high spiritual power. In Japan, the Shakujō Staff is still used by monks, pilgrims, and practitioners of Shugendou (a school of Buddhism teaching spiritual practices in the mountains). A yamabushi or mountain priest may use it for magic or exorcism, as does Miroku. In the Shingon and Tendai sects, the Shakujō is used as a ritual object in special ceremonies, much like the Tibetan Dorje. The head of Miroku's is sharpened, while the staff portion is not wood, but a metal pole. Miroku combines his spiritual powers with his staff to slice through demons and often uses the staff as a melee weapon. These "Jufu Talismans" are strips of paper upon which special prayers have been written and prayed over, imbuing them with spiritual power and energy against specific evil. Each Ofuda has a special prayer, and thus is tailored for a specific purpose such as general protection, good luck, safe travel, removing a ghost or spirit, or sealing off a demon or spirit. Miroku uses them in his work to "exorcise" ghosts and demons from homes and people. Similar Ofuda are used by Kagome's Grandfather early in the series after Kagome returns from the Feudal era for the first time. Grandpa Higurashi attempts to seal off the "Bone Eater's Well" with numerous ofuda, but as we saw from Inuyasha's arrival, Grandpa's ofuda were not strong enough to stop him. A combined effort, Miroku can place his sutras onto Sango's Hiraikotsu, adding spiritual power to the already potent demon slaying weapon.

Jade (B.G.A.E): I see...

Jade is a fictional character and the main protagonist of the action-adventure video game Beyond Good &amp; Evil. She is a photo-journalist, and was created by Ubisoft developer Michel Ancel, with the goal of creating a character resembling a real person, rather than a "sexy action woman." In Beyond Good &amp; Evil, she and her ally Pey'j, a half-pig half-human, work together to both rescue orphans they were taking care of and expose governmental corruption. Since appearing in Beyond Good &amp; Evil, Jade has been met with very a positive reception and has been included on several lists of top female video game characters. She has been compared to other such characters, including Alyx Vance from Half-Life 2, Kendra Midori from the Avatar video game, and others. Jade was created by Beyond Good &amp; Evil developer Michel Ancel, whose wife, Alexandra, a character artist for the game, played an important role in her creation. Beyond Good &amp; Evil public relations manager Tyrone Miller stated that a rumor existed that she was the inspiration for Jade. Ancel set about creating a character that resembled a real person rather than a "sexy action woman," and Miller points out that the focus on Jade is on her role, situation, and the meaning of her actions in the game. Miller also describes her as a "girl next door" that people can identify with.[1] The design of Jade evolved throughout the game's development, both in terms of her appearance and psychology.[1] IGN editor Kaiser Hwang describes the change as going from an innocent girl with a tomboyish charm to a tougher, more weathered girl with multiple green-colored articles of clothing.[2] While Jade has been cited as a black character,[3] Miller states that she has no established ethnicity, since the game takes place on another planet. She is voiced by Jodie Forrest in English and Emma De Caunes in French.[4][5] When asked who he felt should portray Jade in a hypothetical Beyond Good &amp; Evil film, Miller chose Shannyn Sossamon, stating that she looks and walks similarly to Jade.[1] In an interview with Nintendo Power, Ancel stated that he hopes Jade maintains her values and personality in Beyond Good &amp; Evil 2.[6] In an interview with Play, Ancel described Jade as having "a soul like a real person" rather than simply a puppet for the players to control. He noted the character's design was adapted during production, and attributed her personality to the game's dialogue, voice acting, and visuals "coming together."[7]

Nowa: Should we participate in this battle, Mystogan?!

Nowa is a half-elf, not trusted by either elves or humans. Her only friends are Alleyne and her pet monkey, Lou. Although she earned a position of importance among the elves, they remain uncomfortable around her. The Elven Forest's Elder Council was all too glad to send her to fight in the Queen's Blade tournament. She was found by Alleyne as a child all alone in the forest, Alleyne took pity on her and trained Nowa, eventually intrusting to her the title of "Forest Keeper," Nowa accepts her responsibility to protect the forest. Her partner in combat is Lou who acts as a shield out of freewill to protect Nowa from attacks that will harm her. Nowa is a half elf with tan or white skin with brown hair and green eyes. As a half elf, she has pointy ears. Nowa wears orange armguards. She wears an orange outfit with white cloth that covers her breasts and a skirt with nothing underneath. Nowa is very energetic and loves to guard the forest. She is very outgoing and friendly towards others, but is also very naive. Nowa doesn't wear underwear because that is the way of the elves, and because of this, many characters in the series find this disturbing. Nowa's weapon of choice is a staff. She is very skilled with the weapon, which comes to no surprise since she was taught by Alleyne. Nowa is very agile and acrobatic, easily jumping from branch to branch when travelling at high speeds. Nowa also incorporates her monkey Lou into some of her attacks as well. Lou has the ability to stretch itself, and is also able to act as armor, Ex; protecting Nowa from a Scythe attack by Airi by stretching around her waist to protect her.

Mystogan: I think we should.

Weezing: Right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: Alright, we need to find the Thunder God Tribe and free everyone.

Rias: But, where are they?

Parasoul: They gotta be around here somewhere.

Evergreen: Looking for someone?!

Everyone: Huh?!

Blaziken: It's Evergreen and Snubbull!

Snubbull: That's right! We're your opponents!

Evergreen: So, be prepared!

Together: (laughing)


	44. Episode 44: The Two Miss Fairies

Episode 44: The Two Miss Fairies

Throughout Magnolia, Erza, Blaziken, Rias, Macargo, and Parasoul are fighting Evergreen and Snubbull.

Evergreen: Now, I'll turn you to stone!

Erza: That's not gonna work this time! (attacks)

Snubbull: We didn't know you have a fake eye!

Evergreen: But, that's not going to stop us! Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!

Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun (妖精機銃 レブラホーン Yōsei Kijū: Reburahōn) is a Fairy Magic Spell. The user waves their arms, releasing a torrent of energy needles composed from concentrated dust. The user can continuously produce the needles, even while he/she is mobile. The user can double the speed and number of needles at will, if necessary.[1]

Everyone: (dodges) (attacks)

Evergreen: (dodges)

Parasoul: She keeps flying away!

Evergreen: (laughing)

Snubbull: What's wrong?! Can't get us?!

Everyone: (growling)

Rias: We can't reach them because she could fly.

Evergreen: That's right.

Snubbull: (laughing)

Erza: Now what?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Evergreen: Have another dose of Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun, double this time!

Snubbull: (charges) Bite!

Blaziken and Macargo: (dodges)

Snubbull: Huh?!

Erza: (grunts)

Rias: So many needles...

Parasoul: Firing at once...

Erza: (thinking) I know... (summons swords on her feet and attacks)

Evergreen: Impossible...

Snubbull: She could do that?!

Blaziken: Go, Erza!

Evergreen and Snubbull was driven into a corner.

Macargo: (growling)

Snubbull: Uh-oh...

Evergreen: We're in trouble...

Snubbull: Right...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: Now, we demanded that you turn everyone back to normal.

Blaziken: Or else.

Evergreen: You know, my stone eyes have another power: remote control, meaning that I'm able to turn the hostages to dust from where I stand.

Rias: You can't do that!

Snubbull: We can and we will!

Macargo: (growling)

Evergreen: If you don't kneel before us, I will turn the contestants to dust.

Erza: Hm... (transforms)

Together: (chuckling) Eh?

Erza: (now wearing Heaven's Wheel Armor) If my friends are indeed turned into dust, we will avenge their souls by killing you.

Evergreen: (screaming) Okay, okay! We give up! We'll turn them back to normal!

Snubbull: Please, don't kill us!

Erza: (punches Evergreen) That's how you do a real bluff.

Blaziken: Right. And also, not only we knew you and Snubbull were bluffing about the remote control, but that we too, was bluffing about killing you.

Snubbull: That was wrong!

Rias: We know. (chuckling)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Beauty: (fairy form) (gasps) You defeated Evergreen and Snubbull!

Parasoul: Of course.

Ninetales: (growling)

Beauty: Ninetales, we have no choice but to give up.

Ninetales: What?! No, no, no!

Beauty: Ninetales, this is for the best. (transforms to normal) I'm sorry about what happened. We promised not to fight against our own teammates. Right, Ninetales?

Ninetales: (sighs) Right...

Erza: That's a good thing.

Blaziken: Now, we should find the other members of Thunder God Tribe.

Beauty: We know where they are.

Ninetales: Follow us!

Everyone: Right!

They follow Beauty and Ninetales to the location of the other members of the Thunder God Tribe.

_Fairy Tail Guild... _

Natsu: Alright!

Charizard: Erza and the others win!

Kimiko: They were able to defeat Evergreen, Snubbull, Beauty, and Ninetales!

Blaze: Right!

Makarov: This is great!

Donphan: With Evergreen and Snubbull defeated, everyone will be free!

Makarov: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Laxus... _

Laxus: What?!

Luxray: That's impossible!

Ash: I know! But, they were able to defeat Evergreen, Snubbull, Beauty, and Ninetales!

Pikachu: Just calm down!

Laxus: I'm bewildered by this!

Luxray: Yeah! Evergreen and Snubbull were unpredictable, and Beauty and Ninetales had given up!

Laxus: It shouldn't be Bickslow and Shuppet or ourselves to be Erza and Blaziken's opponents!

Luxray: Right!

Freed: Laxus and Luxray.

Laxus: Why have you return?

Poochyena: The game is over.

Marth: (wearing a blue Fairy Tail symbol with a red orb on his left hand) Since there's no hostages, after all.

Marth (マルス, Marusu, alternatively translated as Mars in the anime), the Hero-King, is a character from the Fire Emblem series of video games. He is the central protagonist and Lord-class character of the original game, Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi and Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem, as well as their respective remakes. Although Marth's Fire Emblem titles were released only in Japan at the time, he has acquired more widespread international attention through his appearance in the Nintendo brawler, Super Smash Bros. Melee. The appearance of Marth and Roy sparked a greater level of Western interest in the Fire Emblem series, and it was in part because of this that Nintendo began releasing the games internationally beginning with Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken, the seventh title in the series. In Mystery of the Emblem and its remake, Marth will have high HP, Strength, Speed, and Luck, but will end up with weak defenses; but his high HP and avoid should make up for it. He will usually do a lot of damage and will almost always strike twice. He is somewhat described as a glass cannon and leveling him up should be easy. However, his biggest drawback is that he cannot promote. This takes out a needed one time boost to all of his stats, which would fix his lack of resistance and defense, as well as taking out an additional 10 levels that he could get. Marth has received a significant boost in Shin Monshō no Nazo, with slightly higher growth rates. The Shield of Seals also give him an additional +2 points to all stats. If he has maxed out any of them, these bonuses will also stack. Marth is the prince of Altea, and an indirect descendant of Anri (through his brother, Marcelus), the hero who slew the dark dragon Medeus. Being in the first Fire Emblem game, Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi, he is the first Lord of the Fire Emblem series. Typical of most Fire Emblem Lords in successive games, he has blue hair, and he is a swordsman with a slim build and wears a cape; he shows nobility and justness in both of the Fire Emblem games that he appears in. This has carried over to the anime, in which he is fighting against villains. His father, Cornelius, was the king of Altea, his elder sister, Elice, is the princess of Altea and his love interest Shiida, is the princess of Talys. Additionally Jiol and Sheema are distant relatives of his. He uses the Sword of Light, Falchion as his main weapon in both the Fire Emblem games and Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Marth's personality has changed over time. In the original game and Mystery of the Emblem, Marth was somewhat naive to the point he seemed innocent, he childishly adored Shiida and asked Jagen childish questions. In Shadow Dragon the creators made his personality more noble, resembling that of later lords in the series. Shin Monshō no Nazo combined the two, asking Jagen questions of a more serious nature and keeping cool around Shiida, yet privately having the mind and ideals of a child and being nearly unable to stand the sight of death. Marth is about 14 years old in the prologue added to Shadow Dragon, 16 years old in Ankoku Ryu to Hikari no Tsurugi and its remakes, and about 19 in Mystery of the Emblem and its remake. He often wears a headdress with a jewel in the center of it. While this headdress appears to be his in the games, the anime implies it is a memento given to him by his sister Elice and in the manga it is a gift from Shiida. In Ankoku Ryu to Hikari no Tsurugi, Mystery of the Emblem and their remakes, he has light blue hair, while he has midnight blue hair in the anime and the Super Smash Bros. games. When he first appeared in Ankoku Ryu to Hikari no Tsurugi, Marth wore a light blue tunic, a dark blue cape with matching pauldrons that have a yellow outline, heavily-strapped brown sandals and armbands, a gold belt that held a red oval jewel on the front with a black rope above it, and no pants. He wore the same thing in the retelling of Mystery of the Emblem Book 1, except his footwear was replaced with blue boots, his cape got lengthened with a red lining, and he has now has short white sleeves and long white fingerless gloves. In Book 2 of Mystery of the Emblem, he wore a similar outfit consisting of more elaborate royal clothing and a red circular jewel holding his cape over his chest. This time, he once again wore no pants except on the artwork shown in the box and manual, where his gloves were also depicted the same navy blue color. His appearance in the anime, Super Smash Bros. Melee, and Super Smash Bros. Brawl is based on this appearance, with the addition of a heavy breastplate and some other changed details. In the anime, he also casually wore light brown clothing with blue pants. In Shadow Dragon, Marth is given a new design that somewhat resembles his appearance in Mystery of the Emblem, with a bronze pendant rather than a ruby one. He also has boots close to his original sandals, a leather strap with a buckle around his waist rather than a belt, a longer tunic based on the one from the Super Smash Bros. games, and baggier pants. His design in Shin Monshō no Nazo adds slightly more regal clothing and replaces the pendant again to resemble Mystery of the Emblem. In the Fire Emblem: Awakening DLC, his appearance is a combination of different previous designs, with a leaner physique and more sophisticated noble clothes resembling his pre-remake artwork, and the bronze pendant from Shadow Dragon again used. It is however technically not the real Marth (it is one of many Einherjar cards, which are mirror-image copies of historical personalities). Also in Awakening, Lucina uses a near identical design to this DLC Marth, especially so when wearing her mask. In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, Marth will have a character model which is a cross between Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Shin Monshō no Nazo, Nearly identical to Shin Monsho No Nazo but with his heavier armor more grey than blue. He also has what appears to be the insignia of Naga from Fire Emblem Awakening on his cape, and Falchion bizzarely uses the original NES/SNES design, contrasting his heavily remake inspired look.

Laxus: (shoots lighting bolt)

Luxray: It's not over until we say it's over!

Utena: (wearing a pink Fairy Tail symbol on her right leg) But, Laxus. Please understand the situation here.

Utena Tenjou is a student in her second year of middle school at Ohtori Academy. She wears a boy's uniform in order to be more princely, like her idol. She is the main character of the entire series. In all versions of the story Utena is a tomboyish, courageous and naïve character who lives to emulate the idealized prince figure from her childhood. She is forthright, honest, and friendly, and nearly all the girls in school adore her.

Laxus: We don't care!

Luxray: If we want to leave, we should do so, as we're not needed in our Fairy Tail.

Kenji: Laxus... Luxray...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: Return, Fenniken and Eevee!

Fenniken and Eevee returns to their Pokeballs.

Gardevoir: Natsu, Charizard, did you know what happened?

Natsu: Well, Evergreen and Snubbull had turn you to stone!

Luchia: Stone?

Charizard: Yeah! And Laxus, Luxray, and his team appears!

Bloom: Laxus said that they're holding a competition for all of Fairy Tail.

Katara: Competition of Fairy Tail?

Kimiko: That's right! And he also said if we were able to save all of you within 3 hours, than they'll set you free and the games are over!

Bouquet: Ooooh, that Laxus and Luxray!

Misaki: Now, they're going too far!

Primeape: Yeah!

Shizuku: They should be punished!

Bridget: I agree!

Levy: Me, too!

Aipom: (repeating ''Punishment'')

Twilight: What do you think, Natsu and Charizard?

Natsu: Well,... we think that a battle to determine who is the strongest in Fairy Tail is indeed needed.

Jibril: What do you mean?

Charizard: We mean that a battle is what the Harvest Festival needed.

Lizlet: Natsu... Charizard...

Misaki: Such idiots...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

While they are talking, some of Freed's runes fly in to make the shape of a skull.

Bouquet: Huh?!

Spike: Why is the runes creating a skull, Twilight?!

Twilight: No idea, Spike!

Laxus: Attention, everyone in Magnolia Town!

Makarov: That's Laxus's voice!

Luxray: The activation of the Thunder Palace, which is a grand number of Thunder Lacrimas positioned over Magnolia, which will go off in one hour and ten minutes.

Makarov: What? (passed out)

Everyone: Master!

Mirajane: We'll get the medicine! Luponny, help me!

Luponny: Right!

_Outside... _

Townspeople: (murmuring)

Archie: Come on, hurry! Why are you still doing outside?!

Shelly: It's not safe! Please, get inside!

Matt: Yeah! Team Aqua, guard the doors!

Team Aqua, who was wearing identical blue Fairy Tail symbols as badges, was helping with the Townspeople get indoors, along with the members of the Black Egrets, who was wearing identical black Fairy Tail symbols as armbands.

Parasoul: (on earphone) Did you get everyone?

Archie: Yup!

Parasoul: That's good. I'll inform you for any updates.

Archie: Right!

May: Hey! Are you done yet?! I want to fight!

Shelly: We'll be fighting now!

May: Okay! Let's start!

Matt: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bisca: I'll just shoot those things! Stringer Shot! (shoots)

Stinger Shot is a Guns Magic Spell. After locking onto a target with their Magic Sniper Rifle, the user shoots a bullet that surrounds the target and explodes.[1] In the manga, this was instead portrayed as a simple, unnamed Magic shot.[2]

Servine: It's gone!

Bisca: (strikes by lightning)

AppleJack: Bisca! Something wrong?!

Twilight: I get it. Once the Lacrima is destroyed, due to Organic Link Magic, all the following Magic Power channeled into the destroyer.

Sandy: Which is Bisca.

Hoothoot: Right.

AppleJack: But, what's Organic Link Magic?!

Twilight: I read this in a magic book. Organic Link Magic (生体リンク魔法 Seitai Rinku Mahō) is a Caster Magic. This type of Magic revolves around the creation of links between people and Magics in various ways. The first way shown was an attack reversal of sorts, meaning if a person were to damage or destroy a specific target, then the person responsible would also receive the same amount of damage dealt as well.

Kimiko: I see...

Blaze: Well, the rest of you should leave and defeat the Thunder God Tribe, including you, Happy.

Happy: Aye~!

The girls, including Happy, leaves and Natsu, Charizard, their team, Gajeel, Steelix, Torpedo Girl, and Levy, Aipom, Twilight, Spike, Hoothoot, Axew, and Jibril are left inside.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Levy: Hm... I'm confident that me and Aipom might be able to break the runes.

Aipom: Yeah!

Levy: And all we need is some paper, something to write, and books.

Twilight: We'll get the books.

Jibril: And I'll get the paper and something to write.

Aipom: Good! Because we need it!

_Freed... _

Freed: (sighs)

Poochyena: Something on your mind?

Freed: Yes. It's about Laxus's and Luxray's behavior.

Marth: We know.

Utena: They're getting out of control.

Freed: We need to do something.

Poochyena: With what?

Freed: No clue. I just need to have a plan.

Marth: Right.

Utena: Just take your time.

Freed: Right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Poochyena: So, now what?

Freed: We'll just follow them even to the pits of hell.

Poochyena: Good idea!

Laxus: (laughing) We can defeat Erza, Blaziken, and Mystogan with our own two hands!

Luxray: And paws! (laughing)

_Erza... _

Erza: Are you sure this is the place?

Evergreen: (now recovered) Yes. You _did_ say that you need to know where they are.

Blaziken: Guess we need to go inside.

Rias: Right.

Beauty: Here goes nothing.

Evergreen and Snubbull (now recovered): (chuckling softly)

Erza and Blaziken knocks down the door.

Erza: Laxus and Luxray!

Blaziken: We know you're here!

Parasoul: Huh?!

Rias: U-Um...

Beauty: This isn't Laxus's and Luxray's place.

Everyone: It's a public bath~! Evergreen and Snubbull tricked us~!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: Woah!

Gardevoir: Protect!

Bickslow: (laughing) Looks like the cheerleader has a very protective Pokemon!

Shuppet: How sweet!

Lucy: Shut up! This isn't a cheerleader outfit AND I'm NOT a cheerleader!

Bickslow: Whatever! Attack, babies!

Happy: They're coming this way!

Lucy: Gate of the Archer: Sagittarius!

Sagittarius: Don't worry, milady! I'll shoot those down with my archery skills! (shoots)

Bickslow: My babies!

Shuppet: They're destroyed!

Lucy: All right!

Gardevoir: Now's our chance to attack!

Bickslow: Oh, yeah? Human Possession Magic!

Human Possession (人形憑 Hitotsuki) is a Caster Magic and one form of Seith Magic. A type of Seith Magic that allows the caster to seal wandering souls inside objects and manipulate them as they wish.[1] The so-called "dolls" which are produced by this union can serve a variety of purposes, such as offense,[2] defense[3] and even transportation.[4] They are capable of freely floating and maneuvering in the air, and their main offensive ability consists of firing barrages of powerful blasts, which possess enough force to generate explosions of various sizes, and is particularly destructive if all dolls focus their assaults on a single point.[2] They can threaten and confuse foes by flying around them, as well as physically assault them by throwing themselves against targets using the momentum gained from their flight, being capable of triggering melee barrages of attacks from every direction;[5] in addition, the user is able to deprive foes of objects through their use, as shown when one doll stole Celestial Spirit Gate Keys from Lucy Heartfilia,[6] and can combine them in different "formations" to perform particular actions, such as more powerful attacks.[7] The souls used aren't bound to the specific dolls he chooses to insert them into, meaning that the user is capable of changing their containers at his whim: this comes in handy if, for example, the opponent does manage to incapacitate their usual container.[3] So far, the user has always been shown controlling five dolls at a time; his standard dolls are quite small in size, appear to be made of wood, and are reminiscent of tribal totems, each possessing a colored face and little wooden wings at their sides.[8] Aside from such dolls, the use, implanting and controlling of full size mannequins[9] and toys[10] has also been seen. Human Possession also grants its users the ability to see human souls, something which, according to Bickslow, allowed him to determine that Loke wasn't a human long before Lucy discovered his identity as a Celestial Spirit.[11]

Happy: Bickslow can use this ability to possess all non-living objects as his weapons!

Luchia: No way!

Bickslow and Shuppet: (laughing)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: Huh?! They stolen my keys!

Happy: I'll get them back! (flies)

Happy tried to get the keys, but he was attacked by Bickslow's babies.

Shuppet: Too bad, cat! They're already goners!

Bickslow: Right. Baryon Formation!

Baryon Formation (バリオンフォーメーション Barion Fōmēshon) is a Human Possession Spell. All five dolls spin around in a pentagonal pattern, which then releases a massive beam of energy towards the opponent, which is capable of mass destruction.[1]

Happy: Lucy, Gardevoir, Luchia!

Everyone: (screaming)

Suddenly, Loke and Litleo, Kyoya and Pyroar (male), and Leone saves the trio.

Lucy: Loke?! Litleo?! Kyoya?! Leone?!

Gardevoir: We didn't summon you, Loke and Litleo!

Luchia: Why are you here?!

Loke: You see, I seemed to have crossed the gate regardless of your will.

Lucy: Oh...

Kyoya: And we were part of the attraction!

Pyroar: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bickslow: Hmph! We always knew you were a Celestial Spirit, Loke!

Luchia: They already knew...

Loke: Everyone who threatens Lucy, Gardevoir, and Luchia will be his target.

Litleo: That's right!

Bickslow: Well than, I'll just call my team!

He calls his team and they appear.

Yoko: Hey, Bicky and Shuppet!

Quilava: Looks like you call us!

Shuppet: That's right! We're going to fight against them!

May: I see!

Squigly: Let's do our best...

Leviathan: Right, madam.

Everyone: (growling)

Ryuko: Lucy! Gardevoir! Luchia!

Lucy: Huh?! Ryuko and Zoroark?!

Ryuko: It's me, alright!

Zoroark: And our opponent is Yoko, Quilava, and Giroro!

Giroro: Hmph. Such fools...

Archie: And us!

Gardevoir: You?!

Shelly: Yo.

Filia and Samson: And us, too!

Cerebella: Right!

Nonon: Jeez, is everyone joining up here?

Uzu: Of course.

Kenji: This is going to be fun!

Duskull: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Loke: Lucy and Gardevoir, you two should stay back.

Litleo: We'll take care of them.

Lucy: No way! (takes out whip)

Gardevoir: We don't use spirits as shields; we fight beside them!

Ryuko: And with us here, you won't do this alone!

Zoroark: (nods head)

Everyone: Yeah!

Loke: Guys...

Happy: Lucy's in love~...

Lucy: I'm not!

Loke: Regulus, give me power!

Nonon: Ready, everyone?!

Everyone: Ready!

Chatot: Let's get them!

Everyone: Right!


	45. Episode 45: Satan's Demonic Dolls

Episode 45: Satan's Demonic Dolls

Yoko: (shoots)

Ryuko: (blocks)

Yoko: Jeez, you always block my shots!

Ryuko: To make you look bad! Zoroark, Night Slash!

Zoroark: Night Slash!

Quilava: Flamethrower!

Zoroark: (blocks)

Nonon: Here, Lucy! Have a lift!

Lucy: (jumps) Thanks, Nonon! (uses whip)

Bickslow: Figure Eyes!

Figure Eyes (造形眼, フィギュアアイス, Figyua Aisu) is a Caster-Type Eye Magic. Figure Eyes is a special type of Eye Magic that allow the user to take control of the souls of living things who come into direct eye contact with him, and to manipulate them as if they were his dolls.[1] When he uses this Magic, the body of the living being controlled turns into a darker color.[2] Such control can seemingly be nullified at the user's will, with the target being returned to the old self and regaining possession of their body.[3] Activating this Eye Magic usually forces targets to close their eyes, in order to avoid eye contact with him; this very action, however, leaves them open to other attacks. Bickslow, the only known user of this Magic, has made claim that his Human Possession and Figure Eyes, together, make for a combination unbeatable by anyone in the world.[4]

Happy: Everyone, close your eyes!

Everyone: (closes eyes)

Kenji: What's the matter?!

Duskull: Can't see anything?!

Filia: Happy, why do we have to close our eyes?

Happy: You see, with Figure Eyes, it allows the user to take control of living things who come into direct eye contact with him, and to manipulate them as if they were his dolls!

Nonon and Cerebella: That sounds scary and creepy at the same time!

Yoko: The cat's right! One look at him, and it's doll time~!

Giroro: Now's our turn.

Squigly: Right.

They started to attack Lucy's group.

Everyone: (grunting)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Loke: Lucy, close my gate and take shelter into Horologium!

Gardevoir: But, Lucy doesn't have her keys!

Lucy: And besides,I trust you and Litleo! We just have to find a solution!

Uzu: And what kind of solution is it?!

Loke: I know! Lucy and Gardevoir, I want you two to charge in! Everyone, just follow my lead!

Ryuko: What are you going to do, Loke?!

Loke: Oh, this. Lion Brilliance!

Lion Brilliance (獅子光耀 Shishikōyō), aka Zenith of Regulus, is a Regulus Spell. A Magic spell in which the user calls on Regulus to give them power and releases a large amount of light covering a wide radius, which is used to blind people for a certain amount of time.[1] It can also be used as an attack, as it was shown to destroy Caprico's summoned Knights.[2]

Bickslow's Team: (grunting)

Elucia: So bright...

Bickslow: I can't see!

Shuppet: Yeah!

Uzu: I see it, now!

Larvitar: You were using Lion Brilliance to blind everyone!

Nonon: That's the same as the time Matoi use some of Senketsu's fabric to blind the monkey and won the battle by making you naked. Remember, monkey?

Uzu: Don't remind us.

Larvitar: Right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: Now's our turn to attack! (attacks Bickslow with whip)

Gardevoir: Right! Magical Leaf!

Bickslow and Shuppet: (screaming)

Ryuko: (attacks Yoko, Quilava, and Giroro with Scissor Blade)

Zoroark: Night Slash!

Uzu: Shinsoku: Senbonzuki! (attacks Kenji)

Larvitar: Dark Pulse!

Nonon: Nonon Sound Negation!

Chatot: Fury Attack! Fury Attack!

Elucia: That hurts my ears!

Archie: (punches May)

May: (screaming)

Bickslow: Lucy, Gardevoir, and the others shouldn't take orders from spirits!

Shuppet: It should be the other way around!

Together: And Loke and Litleo, you can't defeat us!

Loke: We are not what we used to be.

Litleo: Now since we have Lucy and Gardevoir, Loke has regained all his Magic Power with her as his Master and has even become more powerful!

Loke: Love makes Spirits stronger, unlike your dolls! Regulus Impact!

Regulus Impact (獅子王の輝き, レグルスインパクト, Regurusu Inpakuto) is a Regulus Spell. The user raises their hand, engulfed in light, and attacks the target by sending the head of a lion, composed of the aforementioned light, at them.[1]

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bickslow's Team: (screaming) (passed out)

Everyone: We won!

Ryuko: We did it!

Senketsu: We have defeated Bickslow's Team!

Nonon: We knew we could win!

Chatot: We're the best, we're the best!

Kyoya: Here's your keys, Lucy!

Lucy: Thanks!

Gardevoir: Now, I think it's time you go back to the Spirit World.

Loke: Right. Before I do, I want to show you this.

He shows them an "I Love Lucy" sign. Than, they disappeared.

Happy and Leone: He liiiiiikes you!

Lucy and Gardevoir: Shut up~! (echoes)

_Fairy Tail... _

Gajeel: They defeat Bickslow, Shuppet, and his team.

Natsu: Of course!

Charizard: They're strong!

Steelix: Really?

Goku: Really!

Luffy: Don't underestimate them!

T.G: Why?

Bo-bobo: Because they're the best!

Gajeel: Oh, yeah?

Haru: Yeah!

Bloom: Please, stop bickering!

Kimiko: Yeah!

Blaze: (sighs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Levy: We did it!

Everyone: Huh?!

Aipom: We crack Freed's code!

The runes disappears, thanks to the cracking of the code.

Mario: You did it, Levy and Aipom!

Natsu: Now, we'll join the battle!

Charizard: Right!

Gajeel: WAY ahead of you...

T.G and Steelix: Yeah!

_Mirajane... _

Mirajane: Elfman!

Lopunny: Aggron!

Bouquet: Are you okay?!

Noctowl: Are you hurt?!

Elfman: No, we're fine.

Aggron: Just a few bruises.

Mirajane: We're sorry.

Lopunny: We didn't help during Fairy Tail's crisis.

Elfman: Please, don't cry.

Aggron: It's not your fault.

Mirajane and Lopunny sobs, feeling guilt-ridden.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Cana and Juvia... _

Cana: Where's Laxus and Luxray?!

Furret: Along with his team?!

Juvia: Juvia don't know!

Frillish: Let's keep searching!

Ibaraki: I agree!

Freed: Dark Écriture: Jutsu Shiki!

Jutsu Shiki (術式 Jutsu Shiki) is a Caster Magic utilizing Magic Runes. Jutsu Shiki is a form of Letter Magic in which the user is able to create barriers in certain areas by surrounding it with Magic Runes. Those who step inside these runes will be trapped and forced to obey the rules that the user set up beforehand. Due to the nature of this Magic, it is more suited for trapping rather than for direct combat. In addition, it also takes a significant amount of time to cast.[3] The spells Freed Justine uses can be erased by rewriting them.[4]

Umi: Darn it. We're trapped.

Poochyena: That's right!

Rangiku: Freed and Poochyena!

Marth: Now, you have to fight each other if you want to get out of here.

Utena: Right.

Cana: Now, what?

Ibaraki: I really don't want to fight my friends!

Juvia: We have an idea.

Rangiku: Huh?!

Juvia, Frillish, and her team attacks the Lacrima and got shocked by it. The Jutsu Shinki was released.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Marth: Looks like Juvia's team had sacrifice themselves.

Utena: Very stupid of them.

Cana: Juvia! Frillish! Everyone!

Furret: Why did you do that for?!

Juvia: We just wanted people to accept us as members of Fairy Tail.

Frillish: Yeah.

Rangiku: We already do.

Ibaraki: Yeah.

Cana: (crying) We're your friends and you're an amazing Fairy Tail Mage, along with everyone else.

Katara: That's good to hear.

Umi: Right.

They smiled as they fainted.

Cana: You bastards!

Rangiku: We'll kill you!

They started to attack Freed, Poochyena, Marth, and Utena.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Natsu... _

Natsu: Alright, we have to split up!

Charizard: We'll go this way! You should go that way!

Gajeel: Right!

Natsu's Team and Gajeel's Team split up.

Gajeel: Perfect place to be alone.

He uses Shikigami. Shikigami Magic is a Caster Magic related to paper dolls. The exact effects, as well as the extent, of this Magic is currently unknown, but it allows the user to transform living objects into paper dolls.[1] These shikigami can be used for communication over great distances[2] and for offense by creating thousands of dolls and sending them towards the opponent in the form of a powerful wind torrent. On impact the torrent multiplies into smaller torrents which surround the target.[3]

Ivan: Gajeel, Steelix, Torpedo Girl, I'm so glad to talk to you!

Steelix: Of course.

T.P: What about the mission?!

Ivan: Oh, the mission! For the time being, my mission is to gain the Fairy Tail members' trust, and to not be discovered!

Gajeel: That's it?

Ivan: Yes!

Steelix: And what about us?!

Ivan: For you, I want you to act as full fledged Fairy Tail members.

T.P: Got it!

Ivan: And also, Fairy Tail's punishment will soon come.

Gajeel: Right. (chuckling evilly)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Mirajane..._

Mirajane: Wha?!

Lopunny: What happened here?!

Maka: (panting)

Cana: They're strong...

D.T.K: Yeah...

Ibaraki: How can the three of them defeat us like this?!

Utena: Pathetic...

Marth: None of you can't defeat us.

Elfman: Stop this!

Aggron: We really don't want to fight!

Together: (charges)

Freed: How are you still alive?

Poochyena: You're out of the game due to your defeat.

Freed: Dark Écriture!

Mirajane: Please, stop!

Lopunny: You have to stop!

Marth: You'll be dead soon...

Freed: Dark Écriture: Reflect, Pain, Fear, Suffering, and Death! Now, die.

Mirajane: Die?!

Images of the incident with Lisanna's death are seen.

Luponny: If they die, than we'll be alone...

Mirajane: That's not going to happen!

Everyone: {Shocked}

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mirajane's Magic Power awakens in a blast of light.

Mirajane: Satan Soul!

Satan Soul (サタンソール Satan Sōru) is a Caster Magic and a form of Take Over. This particular form of Magic allows the user to Take Over the powers and forms of different Demons. These forms give the user a variety of different abilities such as flight, enhanced speed, strength, reflexes etc.[1] Mirajane has also shown demon superiority, through take over, allowing her to control and/or destroy a demon without taking it's form.[2] She mentioned that this form of Take Over requires one to possess the Demon Factor[3] to use. True to her statement, Mirajane was able to utilize Macro (a curse) after taking over an Etherious.[4]

Freed: What?!

Bouquet: All right! Her Satan Soul has return!

Misaki: Now, she's really gonna kick your ass!

Primeape: Yeah!

Mirajane: Lopunny, Mega Evolve.

Lopunny: Right! (Mega Evolves into Mega Lopunny) Mega Lopunny!

As Mega Lopunny, its personality drastically changes, becoming extremely aggressive with wild fighting instincts. The fur on its neck, upper torso, fingers, and legs blackens, forming a pattern on the legs that resembles ripped pantyhose. The tufts of fur above its eyes combine to form a single butterfly-shaped crest. The cream fur on its wrists and ankles becomes more round instead of fluffy, but the rest of its lower leg fur is replaced by the "pantyhose." Its ear fur now only covers two segments of each ear in fluffy bands. A full-power strike from Mega Lopunny's ears can crumple steel plates.[1]

Mirajane: Now, time to attack. (jumps at Freed and Poochyena)

Freed: Dark Écriture: Wings!

Dark Écriture: Wings (闇の文字・翼 Yami no Ekurityūru: Tsubasa) is a Dark Écriture Spell. After writing runes on themselves, the caster gains dark purple Magical wings that allow them to fly.[1]

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mirajane: (wings appears) Not so fast.

Lopunny: Right! (attacks Poochyena)

Poochyena: (screams and fainted)

Freed: Poochyena! You'll pay for this! Dark Écriture: Darkness!

Dark Écriture: Darkness (闇の文字・暗黒 Yami no Ekurityūru: Ankoku) is a Dark Écriture Spell. By writing runes on themselves, the user turns into a dark-colored, demonic creature, with horns coming out of their head and their right eye covered with scales. This spell increases the user's strength and allows them to use Darkness Magic. Freed referred to this as a forbidden spell, and only used it as a last resort.[1]

Bouquet: Watch out, you two!

Misaki: He transformed!

Marth: Of course he did.

Utena: Now, you'll surely die from this.

Noctowl: Not on our watch!

Primeape: Right!

Lizlet: Let's fight.

Marth and Utena: Right!

Mirajane: I see...

Lopunny: You're gonna transform to get the upper hand...

Mirajane: Let's see if it works! Evil Spark!

Evil Spark is an anime-only Lightning Magic Spell. The user puts their hands on the target's body and electrocutes them with a powerful surge of electricity.[1]

Lopunny: Bounce!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Freed: (grunts) Darkness Breath!

Darkness Breath is an anime-only Darkness Magic Spell. After using Dark Écriture: Darkness, the user charges dark energy and molds it into the shape of a highly destructive tornado, damaging their intended target.[1]

Mirajane and Lopunny: (dodges)

Freed: Darkness Flare Bomb!

Darkness Flare Bomb is an anime-only Darkness Magic Spell. After using Dark Écriture: Darkness, the user creates a sphere-like bomb made from dark energy and charges at the enemy at close range. The bomb creates a huge wave of pressure, that throws the target away.[1]

Together: (grunts)

Mirajane: Evil Explosion!

Evil Explosion (エビル エクスプロージョン Ebiru Ekusupurōjon) is a Water Magic Spell. The user lifts a body of water, even one as big as a river, and hurls it at their foe with tremendous force.[1] Whilst remaining unnamed in the manga, this spell was given a name in the anime.[2]

Lopunny: Bounce! Bounce! Bounce! Bounce! Bounce! And~ Dizzy Punch!

Mirajane: And this is the last attack. Soul~ Extinction!

Soul Extinction is a Darkness Magic Spell. The spell initiates as Mirajane focuses her magical power into the space between her hands, the energy taking the form of a spherical vortex. When released, it is a large blast of dark energy that is capable of blocking out the sky, and it is powerful enough to defeat Freed Justine, knocking him out of the form granted to him by his Dark Écriture: Darkness and Dark Écriture: Wings Spells.[1] In the manga, the spell is unnamed, but it received a name in the anime.[2]

Freed: (screams)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Freed returns to normal.

Bouquet: That took care of his team!

Misaki: Yeah!

Marth: (growls)

Before she deals the final blow, Lisanna's face and last smile flash through her mind, and Mirajane deactivates Satan Soul.

Lizlet: Huh? She stop.

Lopunny: (normal) Mirajane?

Mirajane: I don't want to fight. You know, Freed, our relationship is nakama and that we are from the same Guild, meaning that we are family.

Lopunny: Yeah!

Freed: (tears forming) We shouldn't never wanted to take part in Laxus' and Luxray's plan.

Marth: I agree. (tears forming)

Utena: Me, too... (tears forming)

Bouquet: Good! Now, only Laxus, Luxray, and his team are left!

Everyone: Right!


	46. Laxus and Clash of the Kardia Cathedral

Episode 46: Laxus and Luxray and the Clash of the Kardia Cathedral

With the Thunder God Tribe defeated, only Laxus Dreyar, Luxray, his team, and his Thunder Palace need to be defeated in order to grant victory to Fairy Tail and to ensure the safety of Magnolia. Opposing Laxus and Luxray are four strong Mages: Natsu, Charizard, Gajeel, Steelix, Erza, Blaziken, and Mystogan and Weezing.

_Festival Hall..._

Levy: (sighs) I can't believe Laxus and Luxray are doing this.

Aipom: Everyone is in grave danger and we have to stop them!

Levy: How?

Twilight: Don't worry. Natsu, Charizard, and the others are going to handle this.

Hoothoot: Right!

Levy: I hope so...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Porlyusica: Excuse me?

Jibril: Perfect timing!

Audino: Of course. We would like to see Makarov.

Donphan: He's right here.

Zecora: Hm...

Levy: Well?

Porlyusica: Well, he needs to see Laxus and Luxray.

Twilight: Why?

Audino: Because Makarov is currently at death's door.

Everyone: Wha?!

_Kardia Cathedral..._

Laxus: Do you remember the Cathedral, Luxray?

Luxray: Of course! And that debate with Makarov and Donphan! I could never forget that day! Never, ever!

Laxus: Of course...

_Flashback..._

Laxus: (young) Makarov! Donphan!

Makarov: What?

Luxio: Laxus wanted to say something!

Luxio is a feline, quadruped Pokémon resembling a young lynx or lion. Blue and black fur covers most of its body. Its ears, face, hind paws, and front half of its body are blue, while its hindquarters are black. Additionally, Luxio has a tufty black mane surrounding its face. The mane is longer on the male Luxio, while the fur on the hind paws extends to ankles on the female. The insides of its rounded ears are yellow, as are its eyes. There are two yellow rings around each front leg and a yellow, four-point star on the tip of its tail. Luxio is able to communicate with others of its kind using electrical pulses from its claws. Luxio lives in small groups, and is able to generate powerful electricity by gathering the group's tails together.

Pokedex: Luxio, the Spark Pokémon. By touching friends with its front paws, Luxio is able to communicate through the sparks it emits.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Laxus: We're tired of being recognized of "Master's grandson"! And we can't believe you have expelled my father! How could you?!

Makarov: Look, Ivan had been expelled for bringing harm to his fellow guildmates!

Donphan: We have to do it! You have to understand!

Luxio: No!

Laxus: We'll never forgive you! We'll just leave Fairy Tail, too! We'll even join my father's guild!

Makarov: I forbid you.

Donphan: Now, please go.

Laxus: (leaves) (thinking) One day, we'll be stronger than them.

Luxio: (leaves) (thinking) Just you wait.

_Flashback Ends..._

Laxus: (sighs) Such an idiot...

Luxray: Yeah... Idiot... Idiot...

Viper: Laxus! Luxray!

Together: Huh?

Ash: Someone is coming to see you!

Laxus: Really?

Mystogan: (opens door) You two!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Weezing: We demand you to deactivate the Thunder Palace.

Luxray: Why?!

Miroku: Because someone will get seriously injured if this continues on.

Kise: Sorry, but we can't do that!

Jade: But, you have to. But, maybe you're not strong enough to defeat us.

Kenji: You think we're weak?!

Nowa: Maybe. But, let's see who's stronger!

Everyone: Okay!

Laxus: It has to be one of us. So, let's start!

Mystogan: Of course. You know, you and Erza starts to refer me as ''Another~''.

Luxray: Enough talk!

Laxus: Right!

Mystogan: Of course. Skyscraper!

Skyscraper (摩天楼 Matenrō) is a Magic Stave Spell. The user first plants their five staves into the ground, creating the illusion that the ground is destroyed and the target is being propelled into space. The enemy is then tied up with four belts and a frog-like, draconic Demon tears a hole in space, reaching out to attack the target. This spell is generally used to break the target's mind, but can also serve as a distraction, should the target be strong enough to break the illusion.[1]

Laxus: Whoa!

Luxray: He's serious! Huh?!

Demon: (roars)

Everyone: Demon?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ash: Pikachu, Thunderbolt!

Laxus: You too, Luxray!

Pikachu and Luxray: Thunderbolt!

Kise: (Cure Peace) It was an illusion!

Jade: That's correct.

Laxus: You're good. But if you defeat us, we may reveal the source.

Miroku: Perfect deal. (attacks)

Kise: Lightning!

Miroku: (grunts)

Mystogan: You can take care of his team! I'll take care of them! Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song!

Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song (五重魔法陣 御神楽 Gojūmahōjin: Mikagura) is a Magic Stave Spell. The user creates five Magic Seals on top of the target using their Magic Staves, which releases a concentrated beam of Magic Power directly below it, attacking the target.[1]

Laxus: Okay! I'll do that, too! Lightning Body!

Lightning Body is an unnamed Lightning Magic Spell. The user covers their body in lightning, greatly increasing their speed, and, effectively, turning them into an actual lightning bolt, thereby granting them great flexibility and maneuverability.[1]

Jade: They're evenly matched.

Nowa: There's no way to beat them.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Whoa!

Goku: It already started!

Bo-bobo: So unfair!

Don Patch: Yeah!

Mystogan: Huh?

Luxray: Now's your chance!

Laxus: Right! Lightning Body!

Mystogan: (grunts)

Jade: Mystogan!

Mystogan's mask was burned.

Everyone: (gasps)

Mai: No way!

Mario: His face looks like Jellal's!

Flareon: Yeah!

Mystogan: Sorry, Erza and Blaziken. I don't want you to see me like this. We know Jellal. But, to not be him. Sorry about this.

Mystogan, Weezing, and his team disappeared.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Laxus: This is another opportunity. (attacks Erza, Blaziken, Rias, Macargo, and Parasoul)

Quintet: (screams)

Natsu: That's it! (charges) Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!

Goku: (shoots beam)

Bo-bobo: Super Fist of the Nosehair: Multi-Whip!

Croconaw: Water Gun!

Luffy: Gum-Gum Pistol!

Mai: (throwing fans)

Hikaru: (transformed) Flame Arrow!

Bloom: (Believix Form) Supernova!

Rei: (Sailor Mars) Mars Flame Sniper!

Viper: Whoa.

Natsu: Keep attacking! Fire Dragon's Claw! Fire Dragon's Roar! And Fire Dragon's Brilliant Fire!

His team keeps attacking.

Erza: (groans) Looks like the fight already started.

Blaziken: Should we help?

Erza: Yes. Lightning Empress Armor!

Lightning Empress Armor (雷帝の鎧 Raitei no Yoroi) is one of Erza Scarlet's armors. When donning this golden and light bluish armor, Erza's appearance resembles that of an armored Hellenic goddess of sort. The breastplate is decorated by golden trimmings, and has thin plates going up to surround Erza's neck; the similarly adorned pauldrons are composed of two plates one over the other, with the top ones each sporting a prominent protrusion. Similar protrusions, although less prominent, can also be seen on the armored gauntlets which cover the entirety of Erza'a arms; the greaves, on the other hand, possess matching protrusion on them, with a particularly large pair adorning the knee guards, but are instead composed of plates attached to simple, thigh-high boots with high heels. The armor lacks a waistguard, instead sporting a decorated cloth hanging down from the breastplate to cover Erza's groin, sporting a single piece on the top front and three on the back, which are decorated by large spheres with fur-like ornaments hanging from them. When using this armor, Erza's head gets adorned by a band with two ribbons on it, and her hair gets styled in a long braid. Also, the armor's weapon of choice seems to be a long spear, with a very large blade and a decorated circle resembling a shield attaching it to the shaft, which is adorned by a large ribbon. All these features strengthen the Hellenic appearance of the armor.[1] A long spear with two spear heads and has a decorated circular wheel connecting the shaft with the spear heads. The wheel allows the two spear heads to create a cavity between the blades that unleashes an electric beam upon Erza's target. The weapon is decorated with a ribbon underneath the circular wheel that has two loose strands.[2]

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: Lightning Beam!

Laxus: (shoots lightning)

Erza: (dodges) Multiple Lightning Beams!

Laxus: (dodges) (shoots lightning)

Erza: Lightning Shield! Laxus, Luxray, cease your Thunder Palace!

Luxray: Not until Makarov and Donphan resigns!

Rias: (dodges) Extinguished Star!

Edward: (shoots lightning) That's not gonna work on me!

Rias: Hmph! Let's see who's right, pipsqueak!

Edward: DON'T CALL ME PIPSQUEAK!

Rias: (chuckling) Macargo.

Macargo: Flamethrower!

Edward: Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! HOT!

Rias: Sorry~.

Natsu: Erza and Rias!

Everyone: Huh?!

Goku: Let us fight them!

Erza: Okay!

Rias: We'll destroy the Lacrimas! (leaves)

Blaziken: We believe in you!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Outside..._

Erza: (summons blades) We want them and the spirit of our friends to help us.

Rias: We can't do this alone...

_Gray..._

Ryuko: Hey, Gray! What are you thinking about?!

Gray: A plan!

Zoroark: What plan?!

Toshiro: We're going to get Warren and his team to use their telepathic powers to get everyone in Fairy Tail and ask them to help Erza and Rias!

Nonon: Smart plan! We'll keep going!

Elsa: Right!

Gray and his team starts running throughout the city.

_Cathedral..._

Back at the Cathedral, Natsu and Laxus's battle rages on. They both attack forcefully, but no one seems to gain the upper hand.

Laxus: (shoots large bolts of lightning)

Luxray: Thunderbolt!

Natsu, Charizard, and his team falls down to the ground.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Laxus: (thinking) My Thunder Palace would be ruined if they stop us.

Luxray: (thinking) But why Makarov and Donphan hadn't resigned yet?

Natsu: Don't worry!

Charizard: Erza and Rias will take care of it!

_Outside..._

Outside, Erza is summoning more and more blades while Rias was using magic and Blaziken, Onix, and Macargo are using their moves.

Rias: This is too much. I'm getting tired.

Erza: I know but we can't let this go. We have to continue.

Pokemon: Right!

They continue attacking, ready to hit the Lacrimas. Meanwhile, the battle between Laxus and Natsu continues, both beginning to get serious.


	47. Episode 47: Fire and Iron VS Lightning

Episode 47: Fire and Iron VS Lightning

Erza is still trying to summon enough blades to hit the Thunder Palace lacrimas simultaneously.

Rias: (panting) I'm tuckered out.

Macargo: There's just too much.

Onix: I agree.

Erza: I know. I'm out of Magic Power. We need to have a plan.

Rias: Of what?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Suddenly, Erza, Rias, Blaziken, Onix, and Macargo hears a voice in her head calling every member of the guild.

Warren: (telepathic) Everyone of Fairy Tail, Laxus and Luxray had created the Thunder Palace, which are the capsules with the Thunderbolt on it. Anyone who's still conscious have to destroy them before it's too late! Hurry!

Gray: Great job, now everyone's gonna help!

Warren: No problem! (telepathic) Now, the girls are safe! Now, get going!

However, their harmony is cut short by the bickering of the Mages over the previous battles. They start to lose control.

Lucy: Everybody, stop~!

Luchia: Stop bickering! We're all from the same guild!

Gardevoir: Ever since we join Fairy Tail, we learn so much!

Ryuko: We're the strongest guild!

Nonon: Everybody has their strengths and weaknesses!

Zoroark: But, when we work together, nobody can't stop us!

Uzu: We love this guild!

Chatot: It's our home!

Larvitar: And it's like our family!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Leone: So, please unite our forces and overcome our differences in order to protect our guild and our city!

Archie: We will destroy the Lacrimas!

Kyoya: Who's with us?!

After they are inspired by Lucy's spirit, forgetting about their arguments, they aim for the sky, and unleash their strongest attacks and ultimately destroy the Thunder Palace but are struck back due to the Organic Link Magic. Lying exhausted and motionless, they telepathically ask one another if they are alright.

_Laxus..._

Laxus: Curse them! They're destroying my beautiful Palace!

Edward: Our plans have failed!

Bo-bobo: That should be good!

Goku: You can't be Master of a guild that you have never tried to be part of!

Laxus: (screams) Than, we'll become Master by force!

Around him, an aura of electricity has gathered, making it impossible for Natsu, Charizard, and his team to attack.

Laxus: Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge through the heavens and reap destruction! Raging Bolt!

Raging Bolt (レイジング・ボルト Rējingu Boruto) is a Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic Spell.[1] The user raises their clenched fist in the air and chants the incantation; a large bolt of lightning will then descend upon the target from the air, possibly completely vaporizing them with a strong blast of lightning. The full effect of this technique on an individual is currently unknown.[2]

Luxray and Pikachu: Thunderbolt!

However, Gajeel, Steelix, and Torpedo Girl came to Natsu's, Charizard's, and his team's rescue, saving them from what could have been their demise.

Bo-bobo: Torpedo Girl, you save us!

T.G: Of course I did. Because I'm a torpedo!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gajeel: Natsu, I think we should work together.

Natsu: What?! No way!

Charizard: After what you did in the past, there's no way we should work together!

Steelix: We have to! Look, we're sorry about that! But, we can't talk about the past!

T.G: He's right! Laxus and Luxray are too strong! You can't do this alone!

Gajeel: Got it?!

Natsu: (sighs) Okay!

Charizard: We'll do it! Right, guys?!

Everyone: Right!

Natsu: Fire Dragon's Roar!

Bo-bobo: Fist of the Nosehair: Multi-Whips!

T.G: Fist of the Torpedo: Torpedo Away!

Gajeel: Iron Dragon's Club!

Luffy: Gum-Gum Rocket!

Goku: Flare Beam!

Mai: (throwing fans)

Bloom and Stella: (throwing beams)

Gajeel: Iron Dragon's Sword!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!

Charizard: Flamethrower!

Croconaw: Water Gun!

Natsu: More power! Infernape and Typhlosion, use Flamethrower!

Infernape: Infernape!

Typhlosion: Typhlosion!

Together: Flamethrower!

Laxus: (dodges)

Steelix: Rock Tomb!

Gajeel: Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs!

Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs (鉄竜槍 鬼薪 Tetsuryūsō: Kishin) is an Iron Dragon Slayer Magic Spell. The user turns their arm into a large spearhead, from which a large number of iron spears are fired towards their enemy multiple times in rapid succession.[1] In the anime, the attack is sometimes portrayed with the user extending one arm towards their target's direction, with the fingers outstretched, and then summoning their Magic Seal in front of them, from which the spears are fired.[2]

T.G: (charges)

Luxray: Thunderbolt!

T.G: (screams)

Gajeel: Iron Dragon's Roar!

Iron Dragon's Roar (鉄竜の咆哮 Tetsuryū no Hōkō) is an Iron Dragon Slayer Magic Spell. The user inhales a fairly large amount of air and then proceeds to releases a very powerful tornado from their mouth, which possesses incredible blunt force, at the opponent. In the process, sharp metal shards are dispersed, which are capable of shredding the opponent's body.[1]

(eyecatch begins and ends)

After a flurry of combo attacks, Laxus still appears unharmed.

Bloom: He's unharmed?

Stella: How?!

Bo-bobo: We attack him with all our might!

Luffy: But, he's still fine!

Luxray: (chuckling)

Laxus: Now's my turn.

Laxus then displays his true strength. His body bulks up, and his arms become scaly.

Goku: What?!

Natsu: That can't be!

Bo-bobo: Scaly arms, scaly arms!

Croconaw: Are you...?!

Luxray: That's right!

Edward: Laxus is a Dragon Slayer like you!

Everyone: Wha?!

Laxus: Lightning Dragon's Roar!

Lightning Dragon's Roar (雷竜の咆哮 Rairyū no Hōkō) is a Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic Spell. The Lightning Dragon Slayer's exclusive Dragon's Roar, incorporating the element of lightning. The user gathers lightning in their mouth and releases it in the form of a concentrated, destructive blast, capable of destroying everything in a wide area in front of them. A side-effect of being hit by this attack is, if the target survives, the lightning paralyzes them, preventing them from escaping the user's next attack.[1] By moving their head around as they cast it, the user can also employ this spell in an arched trajectory, enabling them to hit enemies that may not be in their direct path.[2]

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone: (screams) (knocks down)

Luffy: Whoa!

Goku: That was powerful!

Bo-bobo: I feel dizzy...

Viper: Laxus, it's time.

Laxus: Right. Fairy Law!

Bloom: No!

Stella: Not Fairy Law!

Luffy: That's unfair!

T.G: Don't be an idiot, Laxus!

Edward: (chuckling) Show them what you're made of!

Levy: Laxus, Luxray, everyone, the Master is on his deathbed!

Everyone: Wha?!

Laxus: That's wonderful...

Twilight: Wonderful?

Hoothoot: What do you mean?

Luxray: It means he'll be Master more easily.

Laxus: Right! (unleashes attack)

Everyone: No~!

Fairy Law is invoked.


	48. Episode 48: Laxus and Luxray's Defeat

Episode 48: Laxus and Luxray's Defeat

Laxus invokes Fairy Law. Everyone he perceives an enemy will be obliterated, but something goes wrong.

Laxus: Huh?!

Ash: Everyone is... unharmed?!

Pikachu: How's that possible?!

Freed: Laxus!

Poochyena: Luxray!

Everyone: Huh?! Freed and Poochyena?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Crimson: Why are you here?

Marth: To explain.

Utena: In our hearts, Laxus and Luxray didn't see any of his guild mates or the townsfolk as enemies.

Freed: This is what caused the Fairy Law to fail.

Kise: (normal) That's the reason?

Poochyena: Yup!

Mami: Impossible...

Laxus: No... I won't accept that! Lightning Body!

Natsu: (stands up) Not good! Guys, let me and Charizard take care of them!

Everyone: Right!

Gajeel: And we'll help, too.

Steelix: Right.

Luxray: Just us and you! Thunder Fang!

Charizard: Iron Tail!

Luxray: (screams)

Laxus: Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist and Heavenward Halberd!

Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist (雷竜の崩拳 Rairyū no Hōken) is an anime-only Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic Spell. The user punches the air, releasing a giant, high-speed lightning blast in the shape of a fist, which, upon contact with the target, generates a massive, sparking explosion.[1]

Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd (雷竜・方天戟 Rairyū Hōtengeki) is a Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic Spell. The caster raises their hands and forms lightning between them, forming a very large spear out of it. They then hurl such spear at the enemy. According to Freed Justine, this spell would've been strong enough to kill a weakened Natsu Dragneel if it hadn't been redirected at the last second by Gajeel Redfox.[1]

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Freed: Hmph. This spell could have killed Natsu if it weren't for Gajeel, who used his iron pillars as a lightning rod to save him.

Natsu: Whew! Thanks!

Gajeel: No problem! Want to try?

Natsu: Right!

Together: Mega Evolve!

Charizard and Steelix Mega Evolves. As Mega Charizard X, its body and legs appear more physically fit, though its arms remain thin. Its skin turns black with a sky blue underside extending from the lower jaw to the tip of the tail. Two spikes with blue tips curve upward from the front and back of each shoulder, while the tips of its horns sharpen, turn blue, and curve slightly upward. Its brow and claws are larger, its snout is shorter, and its eyes are now red with white pupils. It has two small, fin-like spikes under each horn and two more down its lower neck. The lower trims of its wings are divided into large, rounded points and each third joint is adorned with a claw-like spike. Mega Charizard X breathes blue flames out the sides of its mouth, and the flame on its tail now burns blue with increased heat.[1] As Mega Steelix, its body becomes longer, almost doubles its mass, and gains more features. Mega Steelix's eyes attain a blue color and its lower jaw becomes more heavily armored, gaining a round, curved shape. Additionally, a third pair of ridges appears on its bottom jaw, and two sharp, flat structures comprised of three conjoined points protrude from the front of its lower jaw. The gray, rock-like spikes and its tail point have transformed into prism-like crystalline spikes; the segments from which the spikes protrude are much larger as well. In-between the head and individual spiked segments are smaller units, now adorned by a black spot with a blue hexagon on each side. Several metallic-looking scraps constantly rotate around its neck, vaguely resembling hands; these scraps act to Mega Steelix's movements and change position when attacking. The cells within its body, crystallized by the energy produced from Mega Evolution, are stronger than any mineral and able to withstand any temperature. It moves incredibly slowly, but its strengthened body is also impervious to damage, and it lashes out at foes without flinching.[1]

Charizard: Mega Charizard X!

Steelix: Mega Steelix!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bo-bobo: Cool!

Luffy: Awesome!

Natsu: Now, we're more powerful!

Gajeel: Right! Iron Dragon's Club!

Steelix: Rock Tomb!

Natsu: Fire Dragon's Iron Fist! Fire Dragon's Claw!

Charizard: Slash!

Natsu: Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!

Charizard: Gust!

Luxray: (growls)

Natsu: Fire Dragon's Sword Horn! Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang!

Charizard: Bite!

Laxus and Luxray: (screams)

Natsu: Now, Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!

Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade (紅蓮爆炎刃 Guren Bakuenjin) is a Fire Dragon Slayer Magic Spell. The user ignites their arms and generates long torrents of flames from them, which move to hit the enemy in a spiraling formation. Each connecting strike generates a powerful, burning explosion;[1] an even larger explosion was shown ending the barrage when Natsu Dragneel used the attack against Gildarts Clive.[2] This spell has been described as the ultimate Dragon Slayer technique.[3] It was powerful enough to defeat a worn-out Laxus Dreyar,[4] force Gildarts to take two steps back when attacked by it,[5] and even more powerful than Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney's Unison Raid: Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang.[6]

Charizard: Slash!

Together: (screams)

Luxray: We can't...! Huh?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Fire Dragon's Roar!

Charizard: Flamethrower!

Together: (screams) (faints)

Everyone: We won!

Mami: Wow~...

Kise: They're incredible!

Crimson: I guess that Natsu is strong...

Edward: I agree.

Ash: (nods head)

_Igneel..._

Igneel: Natsu and Charizard had become strong, like a Dragon Slayer should be.

Igneel (イグニール Igunīru) was a Dragon known as The Fire Dragon (火竜 Karyū) and The Fire Dragon King (炎竜王 Enryūō), and was the foster father of Natsu Dragneel. Igneel is a gigantic Dragon whose bodily majority is covered with dark, red scales. Igneel's lower body, specifically his belly, the inner portions of his long tail, and legs, is beige in color. Igneel also has noticeable scars on his belly and neck, with the largest one, which is X-shaped, located around the center of his body. His back has numerous black spikes, reaching down from the back to the end of his tail. Igneel has a triangular head with horns, a pair of large, round eyes with yellow sclera (which are usually seen as glowing, obscuring his dark, round pupils) and a sharp horn pointing upwards just above his nose. Igneel also sports very sharp canine teeth, and has claws with long, sharp, red nails. Igneel's large bony wings resemble a bat's, with rippled tips. Additionally, Igneel has four legs. Igneel has been shown to be a loving father figure towards Natsu, before his untimely departure.[2] Despite leaving Natsu, Igneel, however, is shown to be incredibly protective of Natsu, and watches him from afar. Contrary to his quite often portrayed loving personality, Igneel can also be rash, angry and violent when he feels the situation calls for it. He has also shown a high degree of arrogance, referring to himself as "the one and only Igneel" during Grandeeney's visit.[3] It is also implied by Igneel himself that before he met Natsu he did not like humans in the slightest, but his encounter with the boy and raising of him gave him the ability to love them.[4] Metalicana himself even described Igneel as being the Dragon who loved humans more than any other.[5] According to Grandeeney, like Natsu, Igneel has a tendency to take things to the excess.[6] Igneel's specialized Dragon Slayer Magic that revolves around the use of fire; he taught this Magic to Natsu.[30] Igneel uses his Magic in the same manner as Natsu: for melee purposes; he shoots out large breaths of fire in an effort to impede and/or damage his opponent,[31] and relies heavily on melee combat, using his fire to empower his strikes.[20]

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Grandeeny: Of course. They were able to defeat the Iron Dragon Slayer and now the Lightning Dragon Slayer. Very impressive.

Grandeeney (グランディーネ Gurandīne) was a female Dragon known as The Sky Dragon (天竜 Tenryū) and was the foster mother of Wendy Marvell. Grandeeney is a large, four-legged Dragon, whose appearance differs considerably from a traditional Dragon's appearance. She has a white body, which appears to be covered in tissue similar to bird legs, rather than scales. Her feet resemble bird talons as well. Her head is covered in what appears to be fur and her skull is somewhat broad and flat. The fur extends down the neck and to the upper chest region.[1] Grandeeney seems to enjoy poking at people's sensitive areas. She is unafraid of making other Dragons unhappy by bringing up things that may, likely, be a sore subject to them.[2] According to Wendy, her foster daughter, Grandeeney is a very gentle Dragon who has very positive emotions towards humans.[3] Grandeeney, though never seen using her Magic, taught Wendy how to use the particular Magic that she, herself, specializes in.[8]

Igneel: Of course!

Grandeeny: (sighs) But, they should've died if that spell hit them.

Igneel: Grandeeny, get out! We are not allowed to interfere with the humans!

Grandeeny: Okay... (leaves)

Igneel: That Grandeeny...

_Porlyusica..._

Porlyusica: Hm?

Zecora: Looks like they're gossiping.

Townsfolk: Have you heard what happened?

Townsfolk 2: Laxus and Luxray made all of Fairy Tail fight each other.

Townsfolk 3: And unleashed those lightning things in the air and use Fairy Law.

Townsfolk 4: Why would they do that?

Townsfolk 5: I've heard that they want to be Guild Masters.

Townsfolk 6: Laxus and Luxray? Guild Masters? That's ridiculous.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Fairy Tail..._

Erza: Everyone, good news!

Everyone: Huh?!

Blaziken: Makarov is going to be okay!

Everyone: Whew!

Maka: (now wearing a black, ash brown Fairy Tail symbol on her right leg) That's a relief.

Soul: (now wearing a white Fairy Tail symbol on his right chest) I agree. Glad he's going to be all right.

Donphan: But, you all have to go easy on him.

Everyone: Right!

Ruby: (now wearing a red-and-black Fairy Tail symbol on her right hand) Oh, I can't wait for the Fantasia Parade!

Rarity: (wearing a purple Fairy Tail symbol on her neck) Ah, yes, darling! I almost forgot! I made everyone their outfits for the Fantasia Parade! They're all _fantastic_!

Liz: (now wearing a red Fairy Tail symbol on her left side of her stomach) Already?!

Patty: (now wearing a blue Fairy Tail symbol on her right side of her stomach) You're amazing, Rarity!

Rarity: Thank you. Just doing my job.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Clawdeen: (now wearing a brownish purple Fairy Tail symbol on her left side of her stomach) Can we see it?

Rarity: Not yet. Only when the Fantasia Parade starts.

Draculaura: (now wearing a pink Fairy Tail symbol on her right hand) Too bad.

Rukia: (now wearing a black-and-white Fairy Tail symbol on her left side of her face) But, it's only for people who aren't injured.

Nonon: Really?!

D.T.K: (now wearing a black Fairy Tail symbol with white stripes on his left hand) Yes. That'll include Natsu, Gajeel, Charizard, Steelix, and their teams.

Mami: Poor them.

Laxus: Excuse me?

Luxray: We would like to see the master.

Everyone: No!

AppleJack: Sorry but we can't let you see him!

Herdier: After what you did, we'll protect the Master!

Everyone: Right!

Erza: Everyone, stop!

Donphan: Let them through or it's Rollout time!

They move out of the way.

Blaziken: Excellent.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Laxus! Luxray!

Charizard: That battle wasn't fair since it was us against you!

Natsu: We want a rematch!

Laxus: Alright... (walks)

As they leaves, they waved at them, and everyone is surprised by this.

_Makarov..._

Donphan: Master Makarov, they have arrived.

Makarov: Thanks, Donphan. Laxus and Luxray, the true meaning of a guild is about working together with your friends. Your actions almost killed many people.

Donphan: We never wanted you to be someone strong or looked up to. We just wanted you to be happy and healthy.

Makarov: That's why, for being guilty of the crimes of endangering your guildmates, you are excommunicated from the Guild.

Laxus: What? Excommunicated?

Luxray: But, what about our team?

Donphan: We have given them another chance.

Laxus: I see... We understand... (leaves)

Luxray: (leaves)

Together: Please take care of yourself.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Evergreen: Wha?!

Beauty: Excommunication?!

Laxus: Yes.

Bickslow: That's _really_ bad news!

Yoko: Maybe we should leave with you!

Luxray: No, no! You all have second chances! Please stay here! Okay?

Everyone: Okay...

_Ultear..._

Ultear: Master Hades, we have succeeded our objective to manipulate Jellal and Latios.

Hades: Excellent, Ultear. I knew you and your team would do it.

Hades (ハデス Hadesu), whose real name is Precht Gaebolg (プレヒト・ゲイボルグ Purehito Geiborugu), was Fairy Tail's second Guild Master,[2] and the one who passed on the title to Makarov Dreyar. After leaving Fairy Tail, Hades later became the leader of the Dark Guild, Grimoire Heart,[3] until he was killed at the hands of Zeref. Hades is a tall, elderly man with long, slicked back, silvery white hair, revealing his forehead. He also has a mustache, and a similarly long yet mildly thin and curly beard, reaching down to his lower chest. He has some wrinkles on his face, as evident of his extremely advanced age; nonetheless, despite this age, his figure is muscular and well defined. His right eye is usually seen covered by a simple eye-patch, hiding away his Demon's Eye.[4] His regular attire consists of a dark shirt paired with armored shoulder pads and shiny gauntlets, as well as chain-mail covering the parts of his arms remaining exposed, simple light pants with flames near the edges - held up by what looks like a light belt composed of two straps with the relative buttons, possibly part of the pants themselves, and dark, simple shoes/boots. Over this outfit he wears a large, dark cape, bearing Grimoire Heart's symbol on the back and sporting a mantle with a high collar, lighter-colored borders and jagged lower edges. Sometimes he's also seen wearing a helmet matching his armor, with a prominent metal plate protecting his forehead, with two lines of studs on the front, siding his face and jutting out in a protrusion on each side, and a darker rear part, adorned by a crest reminiscent of those seen on Greek helmets.[4] After this first outfit was mostly destroyed and torn as a result of his fight with Team Natsu, Wendy Marvell and Laxus Dreyar, Hades requipped an unbroken, second one, highly reminiscent of the first, but with subtle differences: his shirt, gauntlets and cape remain the same, but his pants are now tucked inside a pair of dark greaves reaching up to his thighs and their belt holds up a wide, dark waist-guard.[5] As Precht, his physical features were almost the same, with only his mustache missing. However, it's worth noting that the iris of his left eye was dark, while as Hades it's light gray in color. He sported a light cape bearing Fairy Tail's mark on the back, complete with a dark fur-lined mantle, and what looked like a loose robe below it. He also carried around a long staff, with its top shaped yet again like Fairy Tail's symbol.[4] When using Demon's Eye, his ears seem to get pointed, and his mustache and eyebrows jut out prominently upwards.[6] Hades seems to be calm and confident man who shows no signs of fear to his enemies, especially Makarov. He was described by Makarov as a "great Master who taught harmony and led the Guild to the proper path".[7] He also called Makarov a "boy" despite his relatively advanced age, possibly implying a playful nature.[8] He reappears as Hades, Master of Grimoire Heart, and is now much darker of a person. When Makarov questioned him about his belonging to a Dark Guild he answered that "this world is full of things that cannot be measured as merely good or evil", implying an enlightened or a philosophical frame-of-mind, or perhaps, even a corrupted heart.[9] He is shown to be very confident in his abilities, stating that he "dances with Magic freely", and has the will to destroy those who would hinder his path, as seen when he crushed Makarov with very little remorse.[10] Although he believes his strongest team, the Seven Kin of Purgatory, to be invincible, due to their Lost Magic abilities,[11] he seems to be happy knowing someone can defeat them, possibly appreciating talent and apparently not caring very much about the ones he raised himself. He was especially happy when he learned that "Makarov's kids" had already taken out three of the Seven Kin, laughing out loudly.[12] Despite being the driving force behind Grimoire Heart, Hades is not entirely cruel. He admitted that fighting his former Guild Fairy Tail made him sad, but that he could live with it.[13] He also wanted Makarov to just surrender to him in order to avoid a fight between the two, and he silently apologized to him when Bluenote Stinger got out onto the battlefield, as he didn't want things to escalate that far between them.[14] However, as the rest of Grimoire Heart is defeated and the only one left standing to take on Team Natsu is him, he displays a more wicked and cruel side of himself, and shows that he has very little care for his former Guild, complaining that Marakov changed Fairy Tail too much since his own tenure as Guild Master. He also insults his predecessor Mavis Vermilion, and reacts with subdued anger when Natsu calls him out for abandoning Fairy Tail's ideals in order to find the "Essence of Magic", unnecessarily shooting him repeatedly with Magic shots when Natsu was already past the point of fighting back.[15] This Magic allows Hades to shoot long chains from his hands, complete with grappling hooks at each end. These are capable of piercing through foes without actually hurting them, allowing him to grasp opponents and smash them around against surrounding objects.[63]

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ayaka: Thank you for the compliment.

Hades: Thanks to you, we have achieved in getting one of the keys to a seal.

Shoko: Of course.

Than, Jellal and Latios are shown, deep in the seas, unconscious.

_Magnolia Town..._

Twilight: (wearing a yellow, red, and purple Fantasia Parade outfit) (clears throat) Ladies and Gentleman, people of Magnolia Town and Fiore, welcome to the Fantasia Parade!

Peach: (wearing a pink Fantasia Parade outfit) Before we began, we would like to apologize from the recent events that took place here!

Zelda: (wearing a white Fantasia Parade outfit) But, everything is sorted out!

Yona: (wearing a hot pink Fantasia Parade outfit) So, without furthermore,...

Everyone: Let the Fantasia Parade began!

The Fantasia Parade begins. Lavish floats with Fairy Tail Mages using their Magic onboard parade throughout the city that swarms with countless spectators, including old friends of some Fairy Tail Mages.

_Gajeel..._

Gajeel: Makarov, here's the letter.

Makarov: Ah, thank you.

Steelix: This details the whereabouts of Ivan.

Gajeel, Steelix, and Torpedo Girl had acted as double agents for Makarov and Donphan because they feared Ivan's actions.

Donphan: We'll read this later.

T.G: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Laxus: (sighs)

Luxray: It's beautiful, isn't it?

Laxus: Yeah...

_Flashback..._

Laxus: (child) Wow~!

Shinx: Amazing~!

Shinx is a quadruped, feline Pokémon resembling a lion cub or lynx kitten. Its front half is light blue, while the rear is black. There is a short tuft of fur on its head and smaller tufts on each cheek. The top tuft is smaller on the female Shinx. It has large, oval ears with yellow, star-shaped markings on the insides, yellow eyes, and a tiny, red nose. Whenever its mouth is open, small fangs can be seen in its upper jaw. A black marking encircles its neck like a collar and there are yellow bands above its forepaws. The hind paws are black on the male Shinx and blue on the female. Spiked fur surrounds the base of its long tail, which is tipped with a yellow star shape. If it senses danger, its fur can gleam brightly to blind predators so it can flee. Electricity is produced by the extension and contraction of muscles in this Pokémon's forelegs.

Pokedex: Shinx, the Flash Pokémon. When it senses danger, the hairs on its body light up and it runs away, leaving its opponent dazed.

Laxus: We want to be in it someday!

Makarov: Of course you do! (laughing)

Shinx: Hey, Makarov and Donphan!

Donphan: Yes?

Laxus made up a sign for Makarov and Donphan.

Makarov: What's that?

Shinx: That's the sign to show that even if you wasn't seeing us, you were looking for us!

Donphan: I see...

Makarov: That's a good sign.

_Flashback Ends..._

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Laxus: (gasps)

They were amazed to see that Makarov and the whole guild are using that sign in the current parade, telling Laxus and Luxray that even though they're are not part of the guild, they're one of them and the Fairy Tail Guild will always look after them.

Luxray: Thank you~!

They leave, ashamed and touched, understanding what a fool they were.


	49. Episode 49: Fairy Tail's Interview

Episode 49: Fairy Tail's Interview

A week after the Fantasia Parade, everyone is still shocked about Laxus' and Luxray's excommunication.

Natsu: You know, gramps! We should've let Laxus and Luxray stay here!

Makarov: Wha?!

Donphan: Why?!

Charizard: Because we need to have a rematch with them!

Ryuko: And me and Sanageyama need one, too!

Uzu: Oh, right! (laughing nervously)

Zoroark: (sighs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Happy: Well, after all, Laxus _is_ a Dragon Slayer.

Sugar: He _is_?!

Happy: Aye!

Makarov: Actually, he's not a Dragon Slayer.

Draculaura: He isn't?

Donphan: No! He was implanted with a Dragon Slayer Lacrima when he was young!

Nonon: Why?!

Makarov: Because he was frail.

Hoka: Oh.

After this, Makarov and Donphan packs their items to take their leave.

AppleJack: Are ya' sure you should go?!

Herdier: You almost die!

Makarov: I know but we have to leave.

Spongebob: Please stay here! I'll make you some Krabby Patties!

Donphan: No.

Bo-bobo: Maybe we should... BARRACADE THE DOOR!

Gintoki: Right!

Kid: You're not going any...

Donphan: Rollout!

Trio: (screams)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Freed: Master Makarov and Donphan, maybe you should stay here.

Marth: After what happened, we don't want you to be injured.

Utena: So, please stay.

Makarov: If you say so...

Donphan: Maybe we should stay.

Everyone: Whew!

Evergreen: Hello~!

Snubbull: The new and approve Thunder God Tribe had arrived!

Sandy: Huh?!

Beauty: You see, ever since Laxus and Luxray were excommunicated, they changed their attitudes for good and now their much friendler than before.

Ninetales: And that's a good thing.

Mami: I agree.

Kise: Me, too!

Ash: Now, they promise not to attack Fairy Tail again!

Pikachu: Such good friends...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Erza..._

Erza: Hm...

Blaziken: Thinking about Mystogan and Weezing?

Erza: Yes. I want to know why did they apologize.

Rias: I want to know that, too.

Macargo: Maybe we should ask the Master.

Erza: Right. Master, Donphan, we need to ask you something.

Makarov: Yes?

Blaziken: We need some information on Mystogan and Weezing, including his team.

Rias: Do you have some info?

Donphan: Sadly, no.

Macargo: Oh...

_Lucy..._

Lucy: (sighs)

Gardevoir: Erza and Blaziken are the winners of the Miss Fairy Tail Contest, so the money goes to them.

Eevee: Such a shame...

Fenniken: Now, what are we gonna do?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Cana: Hey, Lucy and Gardevoir.

Lucy: Hey, Cana and Furret.

Furret: Something wrong?

Gardevoir: Just too upset about the Miss Fairy Tail contest.

Ibaraki: Oh. Don't worry.

Rangiku: You'll win it next year.

Eevee: You're right.

Leone: Anyway, do you ever date a guy?

Lucy: Date a guy?

Ibaraki: Yes! Do you?!

Lucy: Actually, no.

Cana: Oh. Hey, everyone! Lucy had never date a guy!

Lucy and Gardevoir: Shut up!

Ryuko: There's nothing to be a shame about, Lucy! I never dated a guy, either!

Lucy: Never?

Ryuko: Never! Not much of the dating-type!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Nonon: Well, I can see why!

Rarity: But, if you _do_ date a guy, what type of guy he is?

Ryuko: Well, he has to be stubborn, fierce, competitive, have tons of energy, and have to like fighting as much as I do!

Rarity: That's it?

Ryuko: Yup!

R.D: Hmph! Well, I was thinking of that, too!

Ryuko: I see!

Lucy: (sighs)

Furret: Look at the bright side, not all things are bad.

Gardevoir: What do you mean?

Cana: Well, we've seen in my cards that at that day, you would have a "fateful encounter".

Eevee: Fateful encounter?

Fenniken: What does that mean?

Lucy: I don't know.

Ibaraki: You'll get it.

Loki: Yeah...

Lucy: Hm...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mirajane: You know, today a reporter from the Weekly Sorcerer Magazine will come to the guild.

Luchia: Really?!

Lopunny: Yup! And he's bringing an assistant reporter, too.

Lucy: Wow~! Awesome!

Lucy, in her imaginations, thinks that the reporter will fall in love with her and then marry her, and even pay for the interview.

Happy: Lucy and Gardevoir are broke.

Natsu: Because they ate something bad.

Bo-bobo: Agree.

Gray: Natsu, Charizard, they have to pay the rent somehow.

Charizard: With what?

Beartic: Don't know.

_Lucy's House..._

Lucy: Gate of the Giant Crab: Cancer!

Cancer: What do you need~ebi?

Gardevoir: Lucy needs a new hairstyle.

Cancer: I see~ebi. I'll cut it to perfection~ebi.

Cancer starts cutting Lucy's hair. But, was not happy with it. So she runs to buy a styling magazine.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Book Shop..._

Man: Excuse me, miss?!

Lucy: Yes?

Man: I'm a traveling writer and I need you to show me around! Is that okay?!

Gardevoir: No, thank you.

They leave. Behind her, a mysterious girl, her Pokemon, and her team appears.

_Next Day..._

They return to the guild.

Lucy: Oh, the book! I need to buy the book, as well as to return home!

Jason: Hello, Fairy Tail! Jason and Raichu, a.k.a Flash, are here!

Jason is a reporter from Sorcerer Magazine. Jason is a relatively short young man with blond hair that sticks up in the middle. He wears a pink t-shirt, blue jeans, brown shoes and black sunglasses. He carries a white satchel with him and a black camera as well. In the year of X791, he wears a t-shirt with the name "Fairy Tail" written on it. Jason is a very eccentric and cheerful individual. He is almost always smiling and is seen to be easily elated. He is starstruck by nearly every famous Mage he sees. He greatly admires the Mages to the extent of praising all their foolish actions. He frequently shouts "COOOOL!" every time he believes something cool happens, although usually it isn't as amazing as he views it to be.

Raichu: It's very nice to meet you all!

Raichu is a bipedal, rodent-like Pokémon. Raichu is covered in dark orange fur with a cream belly. Its arms and feet have patches of brown fur at the end, and the soles of its big feet are tan with a circular orange pad. Its bifurcated ears are brown on the outside and yellow on the insides and ends in a distinctive curl. The electric sacs on its cheeks are yellow. It has two horizontal brown stripes on its back. Its long, thin tail has a lightning bolt-shaped end. This lightning bolt is smaller on females. Its tail is used to gather electricity from the atmosphere, or it can be planted in the ground to search for electricity. Its tail also serves to protect itself from its own power. Raichu exudes a weak electrical charge from all its body and slightly glows in the dark, and is capable of storing over 100,000 volts of electricity. However, it will become aggressive if it has stored too much electricity. To keep from reaching this state, it discharges electricity through its tail into the ground. This leads to scorched patches near its nest. If Raichu's sacs are fully charged, its ears will stand straight up and its muscles become stimulated. Raichu is found in forests and woodlands. Like the two others in its evolutionary family, Raichu is able to learn Volt Tackle.

Pokedex: Raichu, a Mouse Pokémon of the Electric element. Raichu is the evolved form of Pikachu. It can shock with more than 100,000 volts, enough to render a Dragonite unconscious.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Viola: And I'm Viola, his assistant reporter! Back in Kalos, I'm the Bug-Type Gym Leader!

Viola (Japanese: ビオラ Viola) is a professional photographer who is the Gym Leader of Santalune City's Gym, known officially as the Santalune Gym. She specializes in Bug-type Pokémon. She gives the Bug Badge to Trainers who defeat her. Viola was first mentioned in The Dream Continues!, albeit not by name, when Alexa revealed to Ash that her sister was a Gym Leader from the Kalos region. When Ash arrived in Kalos in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!, he learned that Viola was absent from her Gym at Santalune City. However, Ash decided to head to Santalune Gym anyway after his challenge at Lumiose Gym was declined. He arrived there just as Viola, who was revealed to a professional photographer known for her excellent shots of Bug-type Pokémon, was returning and she accepted Ash's challenge. Viola's Surskit and Vivillon had a type disadvantage against Ash's Fletchling and Pikachu, however Viola's strategy was to immobilize both Pokémon using Ice Beam and Sticky Web. This worked and Ash lost the battle. Viola appeared again in Battling on Thin Ice!, where Ash challenged her to a rematch. Thanks to the training Ash had had with his friends between the battles, he was able to counter Viola's strategies and defeat her, winning himself the Bug Badge. She later reappeared in a flashback in _To Catch a Pokémon Smuggler!_. Viola and her Surskit reappeared in Breaking Titles at the Chateau! at the Battle Chateau, where they battled against Grant and his Onix. She and Surskit lost. Like her sister, she is very cheerful and friendly but has an unwavering focus in battle. According to Alexa, her trips away from Santalune Gym are often long. She helps Alexa with her work at times and shares a friendship with Grant.

They begin interviewing everyone, except for Lucy and Gardevoir.

Lucy: Why are we being ignored?!

Gardevoir: Are we invisible?!

Lucy: Well, he's not my type!

Gardevoir: But, what should we do?!

Lucy: I have an idea!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy was dressed in a bunny suit.

Lucy: Perfect! Now, they'll pay attention to us in no tiiiiiiiiime! (falls down)

Gardevoir: What the...?!

Toph: He's going to sing!

Natsu: No way!

Charizard: He's horrible!

Gajeel: What did you say?!

Natsu: You heard us!

They began to fight.

Ryuko: Now this is my type of fight! I'll fight!

Uzu: Me, too! This could be our rematch!

Larvitar: Yeah!

R.D: Awesome! Don't forget about us!

Goku: And me!

Ciel: So childish! (sips tea)

Sebastian: Of course.

Nonon: Stop this right now!

Jason: COOOOL!

Viola: This would be perfect for the Weekly Sorcerer Magazine!

Raichu: Yeah!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Outside..._

Lucy: Hey, you!

Jason: Yes?!

Gardevoir: Look, we'll just show you around here!

Raichu: That's great!

Viola: I agree! Where should we start?!

_Natsu..._

Natsu: Where's Lucy and Gardevoir?!

Luchia: Don't know.

Lucy: Hey, sorry about being late!

Gardevoir: But, we have to turn down the job!

Happy: Why?!

Lucy: Because I got a date with a guy!

Charizard: But we wanted you to come with us!

Mirajane: They're right.

Gardevoir: Mirajane! Lopunny!

Lopunny: They wanted you two to come along because they thought that the job was perfect for you.

Lucy: Oh. But, the guy is waiting for us yet you need us.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

They are shown walking, minutes before their date, into an unknown direction. Then it is revealed that Lucy and Gardevoir got on the train with Natsu, Charizard, their team, and Happy, much to their surprise.

Jason: Huh?! Cana and Furret!

Cana: Yo!

Furret: How are you?!

Raichu: Good!

Cana: Perfect! Let's get this party started!

Jason: COOOOL!

Later, the girl, her Pokemon, and her team from before is shown walking about the train as Cana's words of a fateful encounter echo in the air.


	50. Episode 50: Love and Rivalry

Episode 50: Love and Rivalry

It is raining in Magnolia.

Juvia: Perfect. A Magic Shop.

Frillish: Finally, Frillish is wet.

They went inside.

Juvia: Excuse me, sir?

M.S.K: What is it, my dear?

Frillish: We need to find a way for him to notice Juvia.

M.S.K: Well, I have just the thing. (gives Juvia potion) This potion will make him fall in love with you. But, it'll cost you 60,000 jewels.

Juvia: Deal. Now, he'll definitely will love me.

Frillish: Right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: (sighs) So bored...

Mirajane: How 'bout you should look for a job?

Gardevoir: We can't. Natsu and Charizard wants to have a day off and we feel responsible for them.

Lopunny: That's really thoughtful of you.

Meliodas: I agree.

Bouquet: You know, you two look like a couple!

Lucy: Couple?! Him?! No way!

Misaki: Could be a possibility. You'll never know.

Lucy turns to see Natsu, who is dancing the Plue dance, along with Happy, Bo-bobo, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, Gintoki, Black Star, Patty, Pinkie and Plue. Everyone was laughing at them.

Pinkie: This is fun!

Patty: Yeah!

Gray: You should stop.

Erza: You're embarrassing yourselves.

B.S: We can't!

Gintoki: It's too much fun!

Beauty: What kind of outfit you're wearing?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Juvia: (sighs)

Frillish: Something wrong?

Juvia: Juvia feels shaky about this.

Frillish: Try not thinking about anything but the potion.

Juvia: R-Right. (gulps)

_The Following Day..._

Lucy: (sits down) (sighs)

Natsu: Hey!

Gardevoir: Whoa!

Lucy: (stands up) Don't scare us like that!

Charizard: Sorry!

Lucy: (blushes) (leaves)

Gray: Hey, stop slouching, you two.

Together: Wha?!

They began to fight.

Juvia: Juvia can't do it...

Frillish: You can. Just relax and do it.

Juvia: I'll try... After all, it's only a little bit.

Frillish: Right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Meanwhile, the guys from the guild are speculating that Natsu likes someone.

Lucy: (thinking) Now, I'm sure he likes me. No, don't think of that. Maybe he likes some other girl like... Ryuko! She has a ton of energy and plus, she fights as much as he does. It can't possibly be me. I do fight. But, not that much like Natsu.

Natsu: Lucy, Gardevoir, meet us in the evening, at the old Tree.

As he asks, he blushes, making Lucy blush as well, and then leaves in a hurry. Lucy and Gardevoir soon leaves after him.

Juvia: All right. This is it.

Juvia releases the potion. It doesn't hit Gray and Beartic, but Makarov, the Thunder God Tribe, Shadow Gear, Cana, Furret, Ibaraki, Rangiku, Leone, Loki, Meliodas, Hank, Elfman, Aggron, Uzu, Larvitar, Erza, Blaziken, Parasoul, Rias, Macargo, Mirajane, Lopunny, Misaki, Primeape, Bouquet, Noctowl, Lizlet, Teddiursa, Wakaba and Macao and Kecleon instead. It finally hits Gray and Beartic.

Juvia: Finally, now he's going to love me! Huh?!

Gray and Beartic goes to Happy and begins shouting at him, resenting the fact that he can fly and declares him his rival. This doesn't happen to only him; Macao, Kecleon, and Wakaba are fighting over who earns more money, Makarov declares alcohol is his rival. Erza, Blaziken, Parasoul, and Rias and Macargo declares a pillar somewhere in the guild her rival, while Mirajane, Lopunny, Bouquet, Noctowl, Misaki, Primeape, Lizlet, and Teddiursa declares Erza, Blaziken, Parasoul, Rias, and Macargo are theirs. Uzu and Larvitar declares Ryuko and Zoroark as rivals, even though they already are.

Gray: Alright, Happy! Us and you will have a flying contest!

Happy: Wha?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

AppleJack: Why is everyone acting weird?!

Ryuko: Juvia! Frillish!

Juvia: (gasps) Um...!

Zoroark: Wait, what's that?!

Herdier: Potion?!

Frillish: Yes! We got it from the shopkeeper!

AppleJack: I knew it!

Umi: You do?

Herdier: Yes! It turns out the shopkeeper swindled the money out of you as he doesn't actually know the effect of the potion he sold you because he just mixed random forbidden ingredients in it and after selling the potion, he fled the town!

Juvia: What have we done?!

Frillish: We're so sorry!

Ryuko: That's okay! But, we have to find a cure!

Zoroark: Yeah!

Spongebob: How?!

Flapjack: Don't know!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Lucy's House..._

Lucy is taking a bath.

Lucy: (thinking) This date... Even though I love Natsu as a comrade, I should turn him down. (gets out) (talking) No, no, and no. This won't work at all.

She imagines a scene in which she and Natsu have babies, and the babies look like Happy. Back in reality, she scolds herself for thinking that.

Lucy: Okay! I'm ready!

Gardevoir: Right!

After some fantasizing (in which she and Natsu will be together forever), the focus returns to the guild.

_Fairy Tail..._

Cana: Makarov, it's time for a drink-off!

Elfman is upset he can't find any "real men" to be his rival, Wakaba and Macao are comparing their monthly earnings and The Thunder God Tribe are having a "pose-off" with Shadow Gear to see who's the best three person team. Even more havoc is caused by the raging Mirajane who used Take Over Satan Soul and Erza who keeps attacking the pillar.

_Outside..._

Happy: Why is this happening?!

Ryuko: Don't worry!

AppleJack: We'll stop this!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gray: No, nobody won't stop us!

Ryuko: You're insane!

AppleJack: You're going to hurt yourselves!

Beartic: We... don't... care!

Herdier: They're not listening...

Zoroark: We know!

Juvia and Frillish gives them more potion.

Gray and Beartic: Here we go! (jumps) Fly, me...

Ryuko: No~!

AppleJack: They did it!

Zoroark: Catch 'em!

Herdier: Right!

_Evening..._

In the evening, Lucy, Gardevoir, and Luchia arrives at the old tree and meets with Natsu, Charizard, and the others.

Lucy: Why did you call us here?

Natsu: Because...

Gardevoir: Because what?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Charizard: Because we need you to help us dig a hole to find an album of embarrassing photos of all the guild members.

Luchia: Wha?!

Bo-bobo: We need Virgo to help us! Summon her!

Together: (growls) (slaps Natsu, Charizard, and the boys of their team) You idiots~!

_Next Day..._

Ryuko: Jeez... Those two are asleep...

Senketsu: You're right. But, we're wet...

Ryuko: Jeez... Sorry, Senketsu.

Senketsu: It's okay. I need just a little drying.

Ryuko: Right.

Juvia: Gray-sama, Beartic-kun, we're sorry... We didn't mean to cause this.

She cries and Gray and Beartic wakes up, but in the heat of the moment, she makes them drink the whole potion. Gray and Beartic has their strength back, and this time, they declares the horizon as their rival.

Senketsu: Here we go again.

Ryuko: Yeah.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mirajane: Lucy, I think Gray is the one who likes you.

Lucy: Leave me alone...

Lopunny: Okay.

Juvia and Frillish are consulting another potion master.

P.M: Creating a ''potion of creating feelings'' is impossible to mix.

Together: Oh...

P.M: Sorry...

Gray and Beartic finds themselves on Galuna Island. The chief believes that Gray and Beartic are afflicted by the moon's curse, while the girls are happy to see them.


	51. Lucy and Gardevoir VS Naked Mummy

Episode 51: Lucy and Gardevoir VS Naked Mummy

A mysterious man appears in Magnolia at twilight.

_Fairy Tail..._

Lucy: (groans) I can't pay my rent again!

Gardevoir: So frustrated!

Natsu: Darn it! Virgo can't help us dug that hole for a album!

Charizard: Don't worry! Let's do a job to cheer our spirits up!

Lucy: Yeah!

Gardevoir: You're right!

Luchia: That's the way we could our rent!

A man appears hiding behind the wall.

Lucy: Huh?

Bloom: Something wrong?

Gardevoir: Nothing. (thinking) Something feels like someone is watching us. But, who?

Natsu and Happy: They're too self-conscious!

Together: Shut up!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

On her way home, Lucy, Gardevoir, and Luchia gets again the feeling they are being watched. This time it's not just a feeling: they are being followed by a hooded man.

Lucy: Let's make a run for it!

Gardevoir: Right!

She tries to run for it, but the man catches up to her and reveals he is none other than her father.

Lucy: Dad?! Gallade?!

Jude: Hello, you two!

Luchia: That's your dad?!

Gardevoir: Sadly, yes.

Gallade: (sighs) Look, we have to tell you that we lost everything.

Lucy: Everything?

Jude: Yes. And the man I used to be is no more.

Lucy's only concern is her mother's grave, but her father took care of that. He moved it to another location, one he discloses to Lucy. The events seem so impossible to him that he believes it is all laughable.

Gardevoir: Why are you here?!

Gallade: Jude wants to see you.

Jude: We are going to start from the beginning, so he ask Lucy for 100,000 jewels to go to Alcalypha so he can work in a merchant guild there.

Lucy: We're not going to do that! We don't have that amount of money!

Jude: (growls) Give us the money!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: Remember the time when we returned home, and told you we have nothing to do with your wealth and fortune?!

Gardevoir: We want you to do the same! Leave, now!

They left. Lucy, Gardevoir, and Luchia get to their apartment.

Natsu: Hey, guys.

Lucy: Hey...

Charizard: Something wrong?

Gardevoir: Nothing.

Happy: You sure?

Lucy: Yes.

Bo-bobo: Nobody's following you.

Luchia: We know.

Bloom: Huh?

Natsu: An intruder?!

Natsu and Charizard attacks it, only to find that it's just Gray and Beartic, who came after Lucy, Gardevoir, and Luchia, worried of their well-being.

Happy: That's very perverted of you...

Gray: (sents Happy flying) Shut up!

Gray, Beartic, and Natsu and Charizard start bickering and fighting, which makes Lucy, Gardevoir, and Luchia feel at home.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Next Day..._

Luffy: All right! Team Natsu is ready to undertake a mission with a big reward!

Everyone: Yeah!

Lucy, Gardevoir, and Luchia however, overhears of the recent events in Acalypha.

Lucy: Wait, where is the location of Acalypha?!

She, Gardevoir, and Luchia hurries there, worried about her father.

Gardevoir: This must be it! Love &amp; Lucky!

Love &amp; Lucky (愛とラッキー) is a non-Mage Merchant Guild in the Kingdom of Fiore. Love &amp; Lucky is said to be located somewhere in the market town,[1] Acalypha,[2] in the kingdom of Fiore. Love &amp; Lucky is a moderately sized guild, with various trees around building is composed of one main corridor, with four sections around the corridor. It's composed of bricks and what appears to concrete. Below the brick portion, there are several pillars decorating the frontal view. There are dozens of windows on the guild building. There is also a gate grid in the guild's entryway.[3] In the year X791, the guild's design has somewhat changed. The corridor and the four sections turned a single section, made of bricks and walls, decorated by some standards. It seems that the roof is used for the guild members to talk or accomplish another activities. The main hall still exist and not many things changed in this part of the build, though it has got bigger. There are a few tents near the guild, but it's currently unknown if they belong Love &amp; Lucky or not.[4] It's interior is first shown when Lucy Heartfilia entered to save the guild from the assault of Naked Mummy. The interior of the guild is littered with various tables and shelves, both filled with papers and books. There's some windows and desks near the corners. Pillars made of concrete and woods are seems by the entire hall and some information plates in the ceiling.[5] In the year X791, the interior hall design changed a little. On the corners we can see several pillars connecting the floor and the ceiling. The ceiling is made of wood planks. There's a wood stairs that probably leads to superior floors, and several tables and chairs are added in the ambient. The walls are made of brick, and are decorated with various pillars and windows, both made of wood or brick. There's is also a wooden reception station, where the Receptionist stays and helps people who arrive in the guild.[6]

Luchia: Looks like it's taking hostage by a Dark Guild.

Lucy: Let's get them.

Gardevoir: Right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Luchia: The door's locked.

Lucy: Than, I'll use this! Gate of the Maiden: Virgo!

Virgo: Need anything, princess?

Gardevoir: We have to go underground!

Virgo: Are you sure? There's alot of Mages inside.

Lucy: Don't worry! We'll take care of them!

Virgo: Got it. Diver!

They jumped inside the hole and got inside.

_Inside..._

Naked Mummy Mage 1: (chuckling) Look at all the money. Just perfect.

Naked Mummy (裸の包帯男, ネイキッドマミー, Neikiddo Mamī) is a small Dark Guild that has members resembling monkeys who specialize in Guns Magic.[1][2] The exact location of the Naked Mummy Guild is unknown. However, the headquarters are located in a ruined town, surrounded by various stone houses, steps and archways that are all clearly damaged, and apparently still deteriorating. The structure of this now-rotting town's buildings is quite simple and flat.[3] The main headquarters of the guild appear to be an ordinary building which is rather well-maintained, compared to the other ones. The building is double-storied, having windows on the top and bottom floor, as well as an entrance at the front. Inside, the furniture consists of things like a pool table, wooden crates and barrels. Due to the lack of chairs. the crates are used to serve their function.[3]

Nami: (wearing an orange Love &amp; Lucky symbol tattoo on her left arm) Naked Mummy! You'll pay for robbing us!

"Cat Burglar" Nami[4] is a pirate and the navigator of the Straw Hat Pirates. She was the third member of the crew and the second to join, doing so during the Orange Town Arc.[10] Later, she left and betrayed the crew during the Baratie Arc, but rejoined at the end of the Arlong Park Arc, after her past and true intentions were revealed.[11] She has a bounty of 16,000,000.[4] Nami is a young, normal-sized and slim girl, with orange hair and light brown eyes. Many people consider her to be very attractive or even beautiful.[12] She has a black tattoo (blue in the anime.)[13] on her left shoulder, which represents mikan, and pinwheels (a homage to Bell-mère, Nojiko, and Genzo, respectively), where she used to have a tattoo for being a member of Arlong's crew.[1] Her overall physique matured suddenly (though this is, most likely, a simple change in style of artwork). Her fashion frequently changes as does her hair style. Many of her shirts feature four-letter words, such as "MODE", "GOLD", or "EVIL", similar to a shirt that Bell-mère once wore that had "MACE" on it. On her left wrist, she wears the Log Pose, which she needs in order to be the navigator of the ship, and a gold bracelet, given to her by her sister, Nojiko.[14] After the Arlong Park Arc, Nami frequently changes into a variety of clothes in the series for each arc, and usually pairs her tops with skirts that have two rings on the sides. Her trademark shoes are orange high-heeled gladiator sandals. Nami wears some form of high heels in every arc, and while they do make her taller, they do not seem to affect the way she walks or her speed. She wears a strap around her thigh with three slots in it which she keeps each pole of her bo staff and later the Clima-Tact in. Along with Nico Robin, Nami is one of the smartest of the Straw Hats and the third smartest character in the East Blue according to Oda, the first being Benn Beckman of the Red Hair Pirates and the 2nd being Captain Kuro.[10] She is often seen reading a book inbetween chapters. At the beginning of the series, Nami despised all pirates. She viewed them as nothing but bad people after losing someone close to her, only changing her mind after she met Luffy. Before her view changed on pirates, she was perfectly fine with giving Luffy up captive to Buggy, as she could not bring herself to stoop to their level. She also dismissed the Devil Fruits as myths until she saw Buggy's Bara Bara no Mi in action. Nami is greedy and will do anything for money, accepting any challenge that comes along. Her love of money stems from her childhood, where she lived a poor life and was often upset at having little wealth despite the love of her adopted mother. While she will send in Luffy and the rest of the crew to meet the demand, the one thing she will not do is sell out a comrade; no matter what the sum. She has several times put her own crewmates in debt over trivial matters (like Luffy for tearing her coat and Zoro for borrowing 100,000 only not to spend it and return it later), her usual charge for repaying the debt being 300% interest, and will often bring up these debts in order to get someone to do something for her. She takes control of the amount of money the crew spends, ever aware of the crews spending habits (such as Luffy's desire to spend all they have on meat) and tries her hardest to avoid it getting spent all at once. To this end, she is in complete horror whenever the rest of the crew wastes money or passes up an opportunity to get it. She is loyal to her money, but no matter how much she denies it, her loyalty to her friends comes first as seen when she decided to give up her agreed 1,000,000,000 deal with Igaram for protecting Vivi for the latter's sake after Baroque Works was beaten (although she was upset about it and complained later), as well as willingly giving treasure to Lola and preparing to spend 200,000,000 worth of treasure (which they stole from Thriller Bark) to rescue Keimi from slavery. Nami can be seen to order the crew to lifts mast or draw the sails. If she deems an island dangerous she will often try to convince Luffy (usually along with Usopp and Chopper) to not go there but will nonetheless follow Luffy's orders when he demands so. She seems a coward but she has been referred to by multiple people being a "bold woman." Usually she is called that when she stands up for her crew and what she believes to be right. She is aware of dangers they face every day and has a much better understanding of the world and its more dangerous individuals (e.g. the Shichibukai) than most of her crew, though lacks Robin's knowledge on some of its other powerful figures (e.g. the Marines Admirals) and organizations (e.g. the Yonko). She can be devilish at times and cunning and if she feels will even give her fights to Luffy, Zoro or Sanji.[11] She has been known to stand her ground against anyone hurting her comrades, abandoning her otherwise normal routine of trying to stay out of harm's way. In the Alabasta Saga, Nami's fight against Baroque Works was mainly because of her friendship with Vivi. In the Water 7 and Enies Lobby Arcs, Nami's main reason for fighting was based on getting Robin back. In the Thriller Bark Arc, once again Nami refused to run away, and stood her ground when Absalom attacked Lola,[12] then again when Kuma confronted the crew.[13] The best example came from her survival of Enel's Ordeals which left her as the only fighter standing besides him, she agreed to board his ship and go to his promised land out of fear after seeing all the strong fighters lose the game, but later after hearing his plans that would forsake the sky island, she soon turns on him. After the timeskip Nami seems less violent, such as when Luffy and Zoro nearly broke the coating on the ship it was Usopp and Chopper who scolded them for their reckless behavior and not Nami. However, in return for her lesser sympathetic personality traits, she is also one of the more compassionate crew members who is fast to show sympathy when hearing sad things about other people, and as she showed during the incident with Hatchan, she is willing to forgive even people who have hurt her for many years. She is easily one of the Straw Hat's most emotional members,showing much understanding of and insight into feelings. However, it is to be noted that while she suffered under the guise of being part of Arlong, her sister said that she has never seen Nami cry since Bellmere death. The first time she did was when she thought her village was going to be annihilated and she asks Luffy for help. This often makes her good to comfort her friends (though she has also done the opposite to comically effect), as shown during the crew's discussion on about whether Usopp should return or not, she insisted that Usopp should return. Nami also has an obsession with fashion, as she is never seen wearing the same clothes. This was not present in the early chapters and started after the Syrup Village Arc.[14] When Nami goes shopping, she sometimes goes to exquisite boutiques and tries on many things, just to leave stating that she is searching for something more casual. She does not seem to have much modesty as she sometimes wears rather skimpy clothing and allows people to take photos of her wearing very little, such as swimsuits (as long as they pay). She often uses her looks and sex appeal for her own benefit, and will even allow men to see her completely naked. However, she charges 100,000 to each person who did see her naked, even if it was an accident. After the two year timeskip, she does not over-react, scold, or hit the crew as often for their rash actions anymore, like when she decides to take part in activities such as demanding money when the crew holds Ryugu Kingdom "hostage". In fact she now appears quite calm in the most daunting of situations, most notably when Fake Nami held a gun to her head, implying she has become fairly confident in her abilities. It seems this confidence is paradoxical however, as Nami herself states she isn't weak but she is a "scaredy-cat". True to her word she and Usopp became extremely confident they could take down Baby 5 and Buffalo, once the threat of their retaliation was no longer a factor. Nami is still prone to panic in the face of imminent danger (shown during the descent to Fishman Island and Sanji's declaration that he would counterattack the Big Mom ship), and her love of money causes her to resort to her old antics of hitting the male crew members. She still has an extremely high stamina for drinking during celebrations. During the Punk Hazard Arc, Nami is shown to have a soft side for children. When she and the others are fleeing through the Biscuits Room, the giant children plead with her to save them. After which she stops, and declares that she cannot turn her back on crying children asking to be saved. She treats Momonosuke like royalty, and is seemingly oblivious to his perverted nature, calling him Momo-chan and letting him sleep in her room. Interestingly enough, Oda has stated that Nami would be a child-care worker if she weren't already a pirate.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Eliza: (wearing a red Naked Monkey symbol on her right leg) Quiet, Ms. Thief! We need to make sure nobody doesn't intervene with our work!

Eliza (JP: イライザ) is the celebrity diva of New Meridian's premiere nightclub, Bastet's Den. She is the mistress of Albus and Horace, and has been host to the skeletal Parasite Sekhmet for untold years. Eliza is a diva who loves to be the center of attention. Despite running a charity blood drive, she has a greedy side in which she wants to keep the blood all to herself to retain her beauty. Although she prefers to sing on the stage over searching for the Skullgirl, she starts to enjoy the challenge of the hunt when something catches her eye along the way. She is shown to be ruthless to those who oppose her. For example, she killed Cerebella after she refused to back down upon realizing Eliza's true intentions. Eliza and Sekhmet spend many years with one another to the point where their personalities merged and they act as one being. Eliza also has a god complex that is supported by her dislike of Trinitism and wanting to be the ruler of the world. Because of the chaos and misdeeds she has done in the past, she was hated by Samson, Leviathan, and Double. While malicious, she is shown to dislike the prejudice against parasites due to being bound to her own skeletal parasite, Sekhmet. Her adamance of wanting Samson and Leviathan to share her ideal of Theons taking power once more also suggests she considers this prejudice unjust, deeming them deserving of a higher social order. When fighting as Sekhmet, she is very aggressive, sadistic, and feral. Despite those qualities, she does not exhibit any type of abuse towards her servants Albus and Horace. Eliza is fond of cats. This is likely a reference to how the Ancient Egyptians idolized cats in respect to Bast, the cat goddess of protection. The ribbon wrapped around Eliza's body forms the shape of an Ankh, an Egyptian symbol commonly associated with "eternal life". Her character symbol is also an Ankh. This is likely a reference regarding Eliza's playstyle of spilling her blood in battle and then proceeding to use it as a weapon, as well as using blood to remain youthful in appearance. This symbol may also be a connection to her parasite, Sekhmet. Sekhmet was named after the bloodthirsty Egyptian goddess of war and healing, who was often shown holding the ankh in statues. Alex Ahad has stated in a Q&amp;A that Eliza originates from the Skullgirls universe-equivalent of Egypt, suggesting her Ancient Egyptian inspired appearance. However it is implied in Eliza's Story Mode that under her previous alias, Neferu, she took on a completely different appearance. What she looked like as Neferu is unknown, so the consistency of her preserving an Ancient Egyptian-themed guise throughout her various pseudonyms is left ambiguous. Eliza's main focus of her fighting style is her blood. She uses the malleability of the blood to turn various body parts into different creatures based off of Egyptian mythology. She also uses her microphone weapon, the Staff of Ra, to deliver damage. Her two bodyguards, Albus and Horace, are eager to assist her in battle by divekicking, throwing her opponents around, and ramming them with lounging chairs. She can also perform a taunt that restores lost health and allows Sekhmet to perform Lady of Slaughter by herself. Sekhmet is another important element of Eliza. When Eliza is anchored to the Staff of Ra, Sekhmet comes into battle. Whereas Eliza is powerful, but lacking in mobility, Sekhmet is a fast creature that has weaker attacks. Her move list is different to Eliza's and she attacks by performing lunges, inflicting fast slashes using blood-fashioned cutlery and by causing the formation of various blood-made symbols. She also has hyper armor that prevents her from flinching. However, she will transform back into Eliza if her meter (which depletes while in play) runs out or she has been grabbed by the opponent. Although her attacks will be performed even when her opponents attack her, she can be stunned for a bit depending on a number of hits she endures. That can put her in peril when her health is low. She also cannot perform a Blockbuster in that state unless Eliza performs a taunt. She was originally to have the ability to shed blood when attacked, which she would then be able to use in her own attacks or reabsorb to gain health.[2] However, this idea was discarded as it was considered too difficult to implement, especially as she was developing into almost two completely separate characters instead of one.

Menace: (wearing a golden yellow Naked Mummy symbol on her left side of stomach) She's right. If someone tries to stop us, they can't open it because it's locked.

Menace was a princess from the ancient Egyptian-themed Amara Kingdom (アマラ王国 Amara-Ōkoku?). She once lived a life of luxury until she was betrayed by Anarista, her most trusted adviser, and died trapped in her palace as her kingdom fell into ruin. Four thousand years later, the powerful Swamp Witch resurrected her to become part of her army.[9] However, Menace broke free from the witch's command and sets out on her own to restore the Amara Kingdom. She has a talking scepter named Setora, who does her bidding. As a result from her resurrection by the Witch, she acquired a "cursing power", black flames that she can summon from her fists to weaken her foes, with which she once hit Melona when she took Anarista's form to tease her.[10] Menace's name is a pun on the Ancient Egyptian ruler Menes, and shares the same katakana as the latter.

Nami: But, this isn't right! Just rob some other guild! Why here?!

Liliruca: (wearing a maroon Love &amp; Lucky symbol on her right side of her face) Yeah, you big meanies!

Liliruca Arde is a member of the Hestia Familia. She is about 100 cm tall (Approximately 3'2" ) with a petite body. In Chienthrope form, she has short maroon colored hair and eyes. Also, her head has a pair of fur-covered ears and a tail behind her back. In Pallum form, she has chestnut-coloured, shoulder length hair covering the neck. She seems to portray as having a double personality. One shows off when she is despising herself; and the other is her normal cheerful self. After she is saved by Bell, she becomes much closer to him and also develops feelings for him.

Eliza: (sighs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Naked Mummy Mage 2: I'm getting impatient! Let's start shooting!

The Naked Mummy Mage is an unnamed member of the Dark Guild Naked Mummy.[1] The Naked Mummy Mage is man whose face looks like that of a monkey's, with very prominent ears. He is bald and bears his red guild mark on the left side of his head.[1] His outfit consists of a lime-colored shirt covered by a red and white jacket with yellow markings that look like bananas on the collar and two blue arrows on the sides. He wears plain blue jeans and simple black shoes.[1][2] Not much is know about his personality but he is very afraid of Gatô and Zatô.[2]

Lucy: Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!

Taurus: (attacks)

Eliza: What the...?!

Luchia: Not so fast!

Menace: They're from Fairy Tail! Attack!

Gardevoir: They're coming!

Lucy: Gate of the Giant Crab and the Archer: Cancer and Sagittarius!

Cancer and Sagittarius: (attacks [cutting people's hair and shooting arrows])

N.M.M: (screams)

Lucy: And last, Lucy Kick!

Lucy Kick (ルーシィ・キック Rūshi Kikku) is a Melee Combat ability. The user lashes out in their target's direction, then jumps and uses the gained momentum to strike the opponent with a simple kick.[1]

Eliza: Impossible!

Cancer then releases all of the hostages.

Menace: No~!

Nami: Now who's boss?!

Liliruca: We are!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Nami: Thanks for saving us. I'm Nami and this is Liliruca.

Liliruca: Hello!

Lucy: I'm Lucy, and these are partners Gardevoir and Luchia!

Gardevoir: Hi.

Nami: Something wrong?

Lucy looks for her father and Gallade, but is nowhere to be found; she looks inside and outside, but they are not there.

Lucy: Dad's not here?

Liliruca: Is that why you're here?

Gardevoir: That's right.

After some moments he arrives.

Lucy: Dad!

Jude: We were walking on foot. We could've made it here on time. Why are you here?

Gardevoir: We were worrying about you.

Jude: Thank you.

Lucy: Don't get the feeling you forgave us.

Jude: Sorry about the night before. It was at this Guild where I met your mother.

Gardevoir: Really?

Jude: Yes. When your mother was pregnant, we decided to quit the Guild. While leaving, we spotted that the letter 'K' on the Guild's signboard was missing, and it spelled 'Love and Lucy'. Therefore we decided to name you Lucy.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: Really?! Jeez, dad! You just pick out the name in the whim!

Jude: I know. But, I just see it as Lucy, not Lucky Lucy of the Heartfilias.

Her team arrives, and congratulates her on her achievement, as she bids farewell to her father. He, too, tells his wife in heaven that he was a fool.

Nami: Wait!

Liliruca: We're coming!

Eliza: And us!

Nami: You?!

Menace: (nods head) Fairy Tail is strong!

Eliza: And it'll be for the best!

Liliruca: Okay!

They run towards Team Natsu and headed back to Fairy Tail.

_Naked Mummy Guild..._

At the headquarters of the Naked Mummy Guild, the guy from before is being punished for his failure. Two odd figures appear, Gatô and Zatô, who seem concerned with paying their debt to the Oración Seis. Meanwhile, on top of a mountain, a mysterious figure with a snake remarks that he can hear the sound of the light crumbling.


	52. Episode 52: The Alliance

Episode 52: The Alliance

A new restaurant has opened in Hargeon, 8-Island, and Team Natsu is currently working there as waiters.

Lucy: (sighs) I hate this job!

Natsu: Lucy, since the chef cooks with Magic, he requested the waiters be Mages too.

Happy: Aye!

Nami: And plus, these outfits are cute!

Luffy: And Sanji is one of the cooks here!

Gray: We're doing this in order to pay _your_ rent.

Luchia: Put your clothes on!

Abbey: Besides, be more like Erza and Rias!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: Would like something to order?

Rias: Or would you leave hungry?

Parasoul: (sighs) Well, Sebastian is helping us.

Sebastian: Of course. I will anyone as possible.

Nami: Right.

Sanji: (sighs) The ladies are as beautiful as ever.

"Black Leg" Sanji[1] is a pirate and the cook of the Straw Hat Pirates, and the former sous chef of Baratie. He is officially the fifth member of the crew and the fourth to join, doing so at the end of the Baratie Arc. Since he was born in North Blue, he is the first Straw Hat not to originate from East Blue. He is one of the Monster Trio in the crew alongside Luffy and Zoro. His dream is to find the rumored All Blue, which is where East Blue, West Blue, North Blue, and South Blue meet along with their wildlife, a chef's paradise. He has a bounty of 77,000,000.[1] Sanji is a slim, yet muscular, long-legged young man with blond hair and keeps his hair brushed over one side of his face. For the initial part of the series, this was the left side. Due to his left eye never being seen, many fans questioned whether he had one at all.[7] In the manga it was usually covered one way or another, but is seen in the anime (episodes 20, 21, 27, 82, 128, and Movie 6 and 10 although usually very briefly and most likely due to animation errors). Later, after the two year timeskip, he switched his hairstyle so that it covers the right side. It also appears that Sanji's hair is less straight and scruffier after the timeskip.[8] Among Sanji's physical traits are his distinctive eyebrows. Both form a spiral but at different ends. His right eyebrow forms a spiral at the outer end, while his left eyebrow forms a spiral at the inner end. This means his face is asymmetrical with the position of his eyebrow spirals. This, however, is not fully seen due to his hairstyle. He still gets very upset if somebody, typically Zoro, mocks him over the spirals. Though, on rare occasions, Sanji's other eye was seen in the anime, the spiral was never witnessed. While Sanji's eyes usually seem black, he was depicted with grey-blue eyes in the anime at the beginning of Thriller Bark Arc.[9] Sanji almost always wears a black, double-breasted suit with a tie and a long-sleeved, buttoned shirt of varying colors, usually orange, blue, turquoise, or black, with or without pinstripes. His outfit changes on a more frequent basis than most of the crew. One of Sanji's most easily noticeable characteristics is the calm, cool, and collected manner in which he carries himself. He tends to speak in a very composed manner, even in dire situations, and rarely acts without thinking. His demeanor in a lot of ways can be compared to that of a secret agent. This is amplified by the fact that he tends to wear a suit, very often enjoys a smoke, and in the anime they tend to play smooth music with jazzy undertones when he speaks. He quite often makes comedic exceptions to this, such as when in the presence of beautiful women, or when angered by a crewmember. Like Zoro, he is more perceptive than he seems, and often tells people what they need to hear instead of what they want. Hence, he is seen as one of the more hardened members of the crew and can often be as scary as Zoro at times. Unlike Zoro, however, he is not afraid to show his emotions when the moment calls for it, and is entirely capable of crying or losing his temper, which results in Sanji's short fuse and subsequent beatings of most villains (and Luffy). In fact, a running gag has appeared since Sanji's fight with Jabra, during which he stated that when he gets angry, he "heats up". After this fight, when Sanji gets particularly angry at a villain, he appears to burst into flames. This occurs against both Absalom and Duval, though the latter example appears only in the anime. It is also seen when Luffy states he is friends with Boa Hancock, a beautiful woman, when she appears to prevent a marine ship from sinking the Thousand Sunny. Though Sanji seems like one of the more hardened members of the crew, he does not object to acting foolishly on certain occasions, like dancing with the more immature members of the crew (Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and Brook), or acting childishly excited in certain situations (like when they first visited Skypiea). He is also one of those who believes that afro's give power. He has a habit of separating himself from everyone else. He does admit that he is not perfect. He convinced Usopp to let him fight Jabra, because of their differences in abilities. He admitted that he was stronger than Usopp in terms of physical strength, that they both had things they could not do and things they could do and because of that, they can help each other. Sanji is also able to think one step ahead (especially during dangerous situations) before anyone else does making him quite clever. A suitable example would be when Nico Robin was captured by the CP9, he somehow knew (or was able to deduce) that the CP9 were going to take Robin to the station. He was seen at the station hiding before the CP9 even got there. When these events go as he planned, he has a habit of saying 'Bingo!'. He is very amorous, constantly flirting with any attractive woman he sees, earning him the nickname "ero-cook". In fact, he claimed that Nami was 98.72% of the reason he joined Luffy's crew in the first place. Since, and a while after, returning to Sabaody Archipelago after his two years on Momoiro Island, Sanji became even more perverted, making lewd faces when he so much as thought of beautiful women (primarily his crew mates, Nami and Robin) and acting strangely when he got close to 'real' women, causing others to question about his health. He's also known to show jealousy towards others when their luck with women appears better than his. An example of this being his reaction upon learning that Luffy spent his two years during the time skip on Amazon Lily, as well as his reaction to Momonosuke continuously being allowed to go places with Robin and Nami that Sanji himself would be prohibited. He has sworn to never let women be insulted or injured while he can still stand, regardless of how attractive (or unattractive) they are, even in life-or-death situations. This is often problematic in his fighting as he cannot attack female opponents as he would rather die than hurt them (though that does not mean he will not resort to blocking their attacks, and even pointed a gun at Nico Robin when her status as a Baroque Works Officer was revealed). He even went out of his way when he sensed Tashigi crying, simply to protect her from Vergo, despite her being a marine. All of this is apparently the result of a strict upbringing. Because of his chivalry towards women, he refuses to carry a grudge against any of them no matter how they offended him, and even sees the deeper meanings of their actions, such as how Robin appearing to betray the crew and how Viola deceived him and even violently beat him down. Conversely, Sanji is very abrasive and insulting to many other males throughout the series. Sanji considers himself handsome and charming, often comparing himself to a fairytale prince. So far, this trait has not been noted by others. He tends to be brought sharply back to earth by the more cynical people around him (such as being called the "Prince of Dumb-ass Kingdom" by Zoro, prompting Sanji to attack him). One of Sanji's most prominent characteristics is a strong respect toward food and the preparation of food in the kitchen. Since food and sustenance play a crucial role in maintaining life, he strongly believes that a chef's work must be treated as though it were sacred. Prior to being stranded on the rock with Zeff nine years before his introduction, Sanji thought food was dispensable, and tossed out any that had gone bad. In fact, he was disgusted by how his fellow chefs would eat leftovers from customers. However, after being starved on the rock, he came to regret his maltreatment to food. As a result, he has a strong tendency to become hostile towards those who waste food or regard it in any way that is less than his respect for it. Thus, he has a habit of beating up anyone who steals food from the fridge (mainly Luffy). It has been dictated on many occasions that Sanji puts the quality of food before everything that is not vital, even his instant infatuation with any woman he sees. A strong example of this was shown in the anime-only G8 Arc, where he snapped out of an infatuation with Jessica after she questioned his culinary skills, and demonstrated his superiority (but when she recognized his skills and told him he was welcome in the kitchen, his infatuation returned). This is precisely why Sanji, in his first appearance, proceeded to beat Fullbody. He also is shown to fully believe that anyone who wishes for food should be given food, be it a customer or a criminal, such as giving the starving Gin food despite the other chefs refusing to serve him. During his time on Momoiro Island, Sanji showed his resentment to putting on a dress and losing his manhood. He bluntly declared to Ivankov that he is a man among men who was born to love the ladies and not to be friends with them. To this end, Sanji resisted becoming an okama for two long years. After two years of living with only okamas, Sanji was overwhelmed in the presence of beautiful women. Whenever he saw one, he was instantly infatuated with them and put on an extremely perverted face. He was also plagued by uncontrollable nose bleeds, which alarmed most of his crewmates when he had a really massive one and flew outside of the coated ship. As a running gag, when he saw overwhelming beauties like Boa Hancock or Princess Shirahoshi for the first time, he instantly turned to stone, but after recovering from the latter situation, he went back to the way he was around women prior to the timeskip. Zoro later addressed Sanji by a new nickname "Nose Bleed" during the battle against the New Fishman Pirates, something that usually angers Sanji. When Sanji's heart was placed in Nami's body during the Punk Hazard Arc by Trafalgar Law, Sanji was so overexcited by this that it angered Nami due to his perverted behavior and it also caused him to have nose bleeds while inside her body. Since a young age, Sanji has a habit of saying "shit" or "shitty" when describing something. While the Japanese word for feces, "kuso", is not specifically an expletive, Sanji's manner of speech makes the term sound brash. For example, he might call a person he especially does not like a "shitty bastard" or something along those lines (such as his personal nickname for Zeff, "shitty geezer"), but he also described something pleasant to him, like being alone with Nami, as "shitty fantastic" and "the shitty best". In the FUNimation dub, this habit is downplayed to swearing that is less offensive. Sanji appears to have some fear or aversion to insects. During the crew's search for the South Bird, he continually backed away from the various insects in the forest to the point he was afraid to touch them.

Chase: Sanji, focus on the cooking!

Chase is the main character of Fighting Foodons. He is the son of Chef Jack, brother to Kayla, and is an excellent Foodon chef who alongside with Pie Tin, Coco (who he along with Coco are in love with), and Albert tries to overthrow the sinister King George. His outfit consits of an apron with shoulder pads, a sleeveless blue shirt underneath, red wrist bands, and red capris. In the finale of the series he also wields the power of the legendary Palator, the Foodon Embodiment of Good that serves as the counterpart to Gorge's Devouron. Chase is a cool and confident boy that can act very competative and wishes to achieve big in the future (much like any 10-year-old boy) around Coco he can be very nervous and to an extent tries to act more gentleman like. His Foodons are Fried Ricer (evolves into Super Fried Ricer when with Fruit Turtle or Feastavus) Hot Doggone-It, Burnt Meatballs, Shrimp Daddy, Dim-Sumthin' Special, Fruiturtle, and Feastivus (a Deluxe Foodon fused by Shrimp Daddy, Dim-Sumthin' Special, Sir Dumpling, and the Burnt Meatballs).

Sanji: Oh, right.

Soma: (chuckling) We need to make sure everything is perfect. No flaws.

Sōma Yukihira (幸平 創真 Yukihira Sōma) is the main protagonist of Shokugeki no Soma. He is the son of Jōichirō Yukihira, the proud owner of Restaurant Yukihira. He is a 92nd Tōtsuki Generation student and a resident of Polar Star Dormitory. Sōma is a young teenage boy with yellow eyes and a vertical scar on his left eyebrow. He has spiky dark-red hair with short bangs. After the Stagiaire event, Soma's bangs grew in length, now reaching just below his cheeks and has more volume overall. Sōma's main outfit is his Restaurant Yukihira cooking uniform, consisting of a black shirt with the restaurant's logo on the back and left chest area of his shirt. Whenever he cooks, he wears a white apron over his waist. While at Tōtsuki, Sōma wears a black coat summer school uniform over his Yukihira cooking uniform. Sōma also ties his trademark white headband around his forehead whenever he cooks. If he is not cooking or bathing, he wears his headband around his left wrist. Sōma is an energetic and optimistic boy who has the constant drive to improve his cooking, mostly due to his strong relationship and rivalry with his father, Jōichirō Yukihira. He is confident in his skills and always seeks to challenge others to prove his abilities and test the limits of his cooking. Because of this, Sōma constantly finds himself in very difficult situations in his various duels and challenges which would break the spirits of most chefs. However, he remains positive and cool under pressure, never backing down from a challenge and is always constantly thinking and evolving his cooking. Sōma is also flexible and innovative, able to break away from ordinary procedures to cook dishes, thus allowing him to make his own solutions when he needs to find an edge. As such, he can create some of the most unorthodox, but also incredibly delicious dishes the school has ever seen. Sōma is extremely reckless, often getting himself into very dangerous situations that could jeopardize his entire cooking career. In two Shokugekis, Sōma risked being expelled from Tōtsuki if he lost while in another Shokugeki he put his entire cooking career on the line, a penalty most chefs would never wager. Because of his unknown humble origins, Sōma is never the favorite to win most of his matches as he constantly faces fellow classmates of more noteworthy backgrounds, most of which do not consider him a threat because of their own advantages. Time and time again, Sōma has proven that he is more than capable of overcoming the most difficult challenges with the steepest handicaps. Jōichirō attributes Sōma's strength not to natural cooking talent, but to his courage that allows him to boldly face whoever challenges him, no matter how much of a genius they are. Sōma is not afraid to admit that his opponent is better than him and that he is not perfect, but he refuses to give up. As such he is not afraid to examine his own deficiencies, and is even eager to learn whatever he needs to in order to overcome them. Sōma's lifelong goal is to become a better chef than his father and thus will fight to the very end to achieve his dream, plunging head first into trial and error until he gets to the end results that he displays in his duels. Even in defeat from his father, Sōma takes it as a sign that there is still much more for him to learn. Even though many of his classmates had hostile feelings towards him, mainly due to his entrance speech, Sōma is a very friendly individual. He has struck up friendships with everyone in the Polar Star Dormitory within the first few hours and has friendly interactions with his rivals Takumi Aldini and Alice Nakiri. He is always willing to help out a friend, even at the risk of his place in Tōtsuki for them, and is more than willing to assist anyone in need. Sōma does not believe that one's background should dictate their skills, and thus, treats his classmates more as equals, something that is rarely reciprocated. While he is constantly belittled by others, namely Erina, either he is not aware of the fact that they are insulting him or chooses not to respond to it. Either way, Sōma never retorts when insulted and usually uses his cooking to do the talking for him. Whenever Sōma wins, he never gloats his victories and even takes time to help his opponents see what they did wrong, thus helping them become better chefs themselves. Sōma's main cooking style is a completely original style developed by his father, Jōichirō Yukihira. The main feature of this style is that it borrows different styles, techniques, and cuisine types from around the world. To Sōma's end, he has spent at least twelve years developing his craft in this style and continues to evolve it as the story progresses. Sōma has shown immense levels of creativity, taking inspirations from the most unexpected places to overcome roadblocks when making his dishes. While they appear and taste like extravagant dishes, they are very simple in concept and are designed mainly to appeal to the sort of patrons at Restaurant Yukihira. Nevertheless, Sōma has emerged out of every duel and assignment successfully when he is in control. However, it takes a lot of trial and error for Sōma to make his end results.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Sanji: Luffy!

Luffy: Got it! (stretches arm and gives food to customer)

Soma: Those rubber powers really comes in handy.

Misaki: Tell me about it.

Bouquet: He's really powerful when he use the Gum-Gum attacks.

Lizlet: It can smash through anything.

Minette: (thinking) Fairy Tail seems fun. Maybe after this, I could ask them if I could join the guild.

Minette (JP: ミネット) is a character in Skullgirls, introduced in the storyline of Ms. Fortune. She's the daughter of the River King and an unknown Dagonian. She is living and working in Little Innsmouth for Yu Wan's restaurant as a waitress. A cute, clumsy waitress, Minette is primarily concerned with making her customers happy. Throughout the match she delivers food to passers-by who ride past on bikes, jump down from the sky, pop up from the sewer, or otherwise appear to harass the opponent for Minette's sake. She can collect her tips with a super, and the more she collects the happier she gets! Maybe when she's happy enough she'll even have the confidence to overcome her clumsiness...

Yajima: Thank you for the hard work.

Natsu: No problem!

Goku: Glad we could help!

Yajima: And thank you for the cooking.

Sanji: Of course.

Soma: Cooking is our passion.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: So, how's the council? Any recent events?

Yajima: Actually, yes. Due to Jellal's and Ultear's betrayal, the council was disband and a new council is being formed.

Sebastian: Really?

Yajima: Yes. I won't protect Fairy Tail anymore, so you be careful for now.

Everyone: Right!

Sanji: Wait! Are you returning to Fairy Tail?!

Bo-bobo: Of course!

Soma: Can we join?!

Chase: Please?!

Soma: We'll cook all the food for you!

Natsu: Sure!

Luffy: Come on!

Everyone: Okay!

Minette: And me, too!

_Grimoire Heart's Airship..._

Ultear: Hm...

Shoko: Thinking?

Meowstic: Yes. We're wondering about the actions of Oracion Seis.

Ayaka: Do you know something like that, Master Hades?

They are revealed to have been members of Grimoire Heart from the beginning.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Hades: Well, I think this is the opportunity to retrieve Zeref's keys, which is hiding the ruckus Oracion Seis has created.

Ultear: Of course, Master.

Hades: (thinking) I hope Oracion Seis would take care of some pests.

_Fairy Tail..._

Mirajane: Now, what is a Dark Guild?

Pinkie: I know, I know!

Lopunny: Yes, Pinkie?

Pinkie: A Dark Guild is a guild that wasn't approved by the Magic Council!

Sandile: Plus, they are involved in magic crimes!

Mirajane: Correct!

Twilight: Why did you ask that?

Bouquet: Well, we have to introduce the Balam Alliance!

D.T.K: Balam Alliance?

Liz: What the hell is that?!

Noctowl: The Balam Alliance is an alliance comprised of Grimoire Heart, Oracion Seis, and Tartaros.

Misaki: Many Dark Guilds are working with the Balam Alliance!

Lizlet: Like Eisenwald.

Lucy: (thinking) Eisenwald was working with the Balam Alliance?

Juvia: During our time with Phantom Lord, we, Gajeel, Steelix, and OVER had destroyed quite a few minor Dark Guilds which were also under Oracion Seis.

Eliza: (now wearing a red Fairy Tail symbol on left leg) Actually, Naked Mummy was also working with the Balam Alliance, namely Oracion Seis.

Menace: (now wearing a golden yellow Fairy Tail symbol on her right side of stomach) It's true.

Lucy: This is giving me the creeps.

Gardevoir: I agree. I don't feel well.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Macao: Don't worry, you two!

Wakaba: There's only 6 people in that guild!

Ryuko: 6 people?!

Macao: Yeah. And they each have their own teammates.

Mirajane: Even with those small numbers, Oracion Seis is extremely dangerous.

Zoroark: Interesting!

Ryuko: I agree! Let's go there and kick their asses!

Uzu: Yeah! I'm with Matoi!

Nonon: You two, we can't just attack them carelessly!

Chatot: We'll get killed!

Makarov: Nonon's right. I know we'll attack Oracion Seis.

Donphan: But, doing it carelessly will be risky.

Makarov: Their actions won't be tolerated any longer.

Ryuko: That's right! We'll kick their asses!

Zoroark: Yeah!

Hoka: They won't listen.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Makarov: Not yet.

Uzu: What do you mean?!

Donphan: Actually, we're not doing this alone.

Patty: Huh?!

Makarov: Actually, we're going to form an alliance with the other 3 surrounding guilds to help us with the attack of Oracion Seis.

Beauty: An alliance?

Pinkie: Awesome~!

Maka: Who's going to help us?

Donphan: It'll be composed of Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Cait Shelter.

R.D: Awesome!

Yoko: The guilds are helping us!

Pinkie: That's so cool!

Nights: (wearing a purple Fairy Tail symbol on its left hand) I agree!

Makarov: They'll bringing their teams and we'll bring ours.

Donphan: And we already know whose going.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Cobra: Looky here, we finally made it to Worth Woodsea.

Cobra (コブラ Kobura), whose real name is Erik (エリック Erikku),[1][2] is a former member of the now-disbanded Oración Seis,[3] a Dark Guild composed of six powerful Mages. He, along with the other Oración Seis members, sought to find Nirvana, a destructive Magic that was sealed long ago.[4] Cobra was among the few remaining members who formed the Reborn Oración Seis,[5] and later joined Crime Sorcière[6] per Jellal's request to help him take down Zeref.[7] Cobra is a slim man of average height with tanned skin and spiky, upward-styled maroon hair; aside from a tuft covering his forehead and two bangs framing his face and purple slit-pupil eyes.[3] He's noted to have snake-like features, with slanted eyes similar to Natsu's,[8] a rather flat nose, and prominent canine teeth. He also sports a simple circular earring on his ears. Being an artificial Dragon Slayer, when Cobra makes use of his Dragon Slayer Magic, the tops of his hands and forearms become covered in crimson Dragon scales, while the bottoms are milky and smooth. His hands also turn into sharp, pointed, claws.[9] Cobra's outfit consists of an elaborated whitish coat with purple inner lining and cuffs intricately decorated by silver-colored motifs, and many studs lined up the chest, the high collar and the sleeves, which have armbands seemingly made of metal around them above Cobra's elbows. Below it, Cobra wears a dark shirt, and he also sports a pair of crimson leather pants held up by a studded belt, with more similar belts circling diagonally the upper parts of his legs, and simple brown shoes.[10] Cobra's attire received some changes in the anime. His coat doesn't have the intricate motifs on the purple parts nor any visible studs, and is given light bluish edges and modified armbands, being dark and each sporting a large, red gem.[11] In X791, Cobra has a scar across his right eye (a result of the sacrifice he made to attain new powers) and his ears are also noticeably pointed; in addition, he no longer wears the earring on his ears.[12][13] Like the other members of the Oración Seis, Cobra is confident and enjoys seeing his opponents suffer.[14] Cobra believes that Second Generation Dragon Slayers are superior to First Generation Dragon Slayers, and even finds their existence questionable, as Dragons are believed to be extinct, and therefore finds it ridiculous that people such as Natsu were taught their Magic by nonexistent beings.[15] He also seems to be quite easy-going, as he was able to laugh at a joke during a battle.[16] Cobra harbors great affection towards his snake Cubellios, considering her to be his greatest friend, and being willing to dedicate his prayer to hear her voice, which in itself is impossible, even for someone like Cobra, who has exceptional hearing.[17] However, he does not know that Kinana is Cubellios herself. In X791, Cobra seems to have mellowed out a bit: he is quieter, though his personality has taken an angrier turn, becoming hostile easily. He frequently belittles Erza Scarlet and the Fairy Tail Guild for their faith in friendship. He also experiences inner turmoil regarding the Reborn Oración Seis, and how much they had to give up; he believes that Fairy Tail is undeserving. It is not until he is defeated by Erza and he sees Kinana again that Cobra forgoes his forsaking of friendship.[1] Aside from Kinana whom he shares a strong bond with, Cobra seems to be quite loyal to his guildmates that originated from the Tower of Heaven as slaves, like him. Cobra negotiates with Doranbolt for their release and is unwilling to spill until all of them are guaranteed their freedom, proving that he does care about his guildmates (aside from Brain).[18] After hearing that Brain only views them as pawns, he tells Midnight and he kills Brain as retribution. Midnight trusts Cobra's judgement; a proof of their own bond.[19] They, as a whole, join Jellal's Independent Guild, choosing to stay together instead of going their separate ways, with the goal to stop Zeref from spreading his evil.[6] By having a Dragon Lacrima implanted into his body, Cobra obtained the ability to use this Magic. It grants him the power to produce poison from his body and to consume the one produced from external sources to heal and strengthen himself, which, as a result, grants him immunity from poison. The poison that he produces from his skin is so corrosive that it is said to be able to decay all that it touches, but can also act after a given amount of time: Cobra stated that its effects are first visible in a progressive weakening of the victim's body, which then results in death.[56]

Boa: (wearing a purple-and-red Oracion Seis symbol on her right breast) Of course. Maybe Nirvana is located somewhere here.

"Pirate Empress" Boa Hancock is the only female member of the Shichibukai. She is also the "Snake Princess" of Amazon Lily [2] and rules over the Kuja tribe with her two younger Gorgon sisters, Boa Sandersonia and Boa Marigold.[2] She is the main antagonist of the Amazon Lily Arc. She was first mentioned by the Risky Brothers at the end of the Thriller Bark Arc when comparing her legendary beauty to the beauty of mermaids.[7] She is considered by many to be the most beautiful woman in the world. While she currently remains employed within the Shichibukai, her love for Monkey D. Luffy has caused her to turn against the World Government on a number of occasions, thus putting her status as a Shichibukai in jeopardy. Her three measurements are (according to Sanji and series creator Oda in supplemental material): B111-W61-H91 (B 43.7" - W 24.02" - H 35.83"), making her breasts a J-cup in Japan, and bigger than Nami's or Robin's breasts.[3] Her attire changes frequently. When first introduced, she wore a revealing red blouse that showed much of her chest and a loose sarong that exposed her long, slender legs with the green symbol of the Kuja adorned on it, along with a white cape sporting epaulettes more commonly found on the jackets of high-ranking Marines, and red high heel pumps. She then wore a qipao with a hooded cloak which she used it to cover Luffy until they arrived at Impel Down and then took it off during the battle against Whitebeard. During the Whitebeard War, she wore a purple dress with Kuja designs on it and purple high heel pumps. Upon her return to Amazon Lily, she reverted to her original outfit (with the exception of her cape). In all her outfits, she has worn a pair of golden earrings that resemble snakes and high-heeled shoes; her attire is also adorned with the emblem of the Kuja, with an exception of when Hancock fell ill due to her Love Sickness, during which she wore a red blouse. After the timeskip, her attire looks the same as when she was first introduced, except it is colored blue (although it remains red in the anime). Her beauty is noted by many throughout the world: to one of the Risky Brothers, her beauty is second only to that of the mermaids,[7] while others like Marguerite and Hannyabal claim she is the most beautiful woman in the world. She is also almost always seen with Salome, her large Snake Weapon, which, despite the skull it wears, is usually smiling. Despite Hancock normally looking either calmly beautiful or cute (in an attempt to "apologize" for her actions), when she is angered, she looks very intimidating, with her eyes bulging madly and her teeth bared, as seen when Smoker nearly killed Luffy. Before Hancock fell in love with Luffy, and when she is not around Luffy, her eyes tend to look emotionless, but when she is around Luffy, her eyes show much more emotion, making her look like a girl in love. Along with her sisters, on her back is the slave mark of the Tenryubito, something that she was so intent on keeping secret and was willing to petrify anyone (other than her sisters and Elder Nyon) who saw it. In order to make sure it was never seen, she and her sisters concocted a lie that what was really on the sisters' backs were pairs of Gorgon eyes which would petrify anyone who sets eyes on them. Hancock uses this "curse" as an excuse for her and her sisters' Devil Fruit abilities. As a young child, she looked similar to how she does now, only her side-locks went past her shoulders and were worn in beads. During her escape from Mariejois, she wore rags and tied her hair in pigtails. In Volume 63, SBS Oda drew the Shichibukai as children. Hancock is shown wearing a small laced top with exotic swirl patterns leaving her mid-riff exposed. Her only other piece of clothing is a small loin cloth around her hips. Hancock is a very complex woman. At first glance, she appears to be selfish, pompous, spoiled, and used to having her own way. She can also act arrogant and cruel, usually justifying her less-than-admirable actions with her apparently unmatched beauty, causing her to think that she can get away with anything because the world will forgive her (and save for the handful able to resist she is largely successful in this approach, with gleeful suitors of both genders happily forgiving her every transgression).[8] She also made it seem that she did not think much of the Kuja tribe either as she commented to Elder Nyon that she did not care if the island was destroyed or not, since everyone would forgive her anyway because she is beautiful. Because of her beauty and strength, she is used to seeing men and women, young and old alike, fall instantly in love with her. As a result, people forgive her when she acts cutely apologetic or reminds them of her beauty. However, when Luffy came along and displayed a complete immunity to her charms, she initially felt that she could not bear the existence of someone completely invulnerable to her powers, and would collapse dramatically whenever insulted.[9] This feeling has eroded away, though, as she loves Luffy despite his immunity to her. Even after the two year timeskip, Hancock continues to be in love with Luffy as much as before despite that the latter openly rejected a wedding proposal from her.[10] It was revealed the reason for Hancock's lies and attitude towards life was that because of her horrible past, she did not want to ever show weakness again to anyone. She harbored a great fear of getting close to anyone, other than her own sisters, and would even go as far to deceive all of the other Kuja.[11] This caused her surrogate mother, Elder Nyon, to fear that Hancock had truly turned as cold as ice. It wasn't until Hancock confessed everything to Luffy that she finally showed emotion, breaking down in tears after reliving her painful memories. Deep down, Hancock is a rather-sensitive and vulnerable woman who is afraid and concerned about how other people (especially the other Kuja) might react to the truth of the shameful past that she and her sisters share. She is also much more soft and compassionate towards others when she opens up. That part of her was only first shown for the first time in several years in front of Monkey D. Luffy and she has not only befriended but also fallen in love with Luffy, even agreeing to venture to the land of her suffering, from her days of a slave, at his request for his brother.[12] Hancock has also shown to be very sly and crafty when the situation demands it. This was particularly evident when she aided Monkey D. Luffy into discreetly breaking through Impel Down's outer defenses, as well as manipulating the great prison warden, Magellan, to her whims before relaying a secret message to Luffy's brother Ace, whom Luffy was trying to rescue. She has also proven to be a very skilled liar who is excellent at fabricating stories, and her confidence leads her to never consider the consequences of her actions. An example of this is when she takes advantage of her beauty in Impel Down floor 6 to drive the prisoners mad, making them disrespect Magellan and causing enough trouble to speak to Ace freely without anyone noticing. All of her arrogance seems to vanish when Luffy is on her mind, though. Whenever he is in her presence, she is quick to turn shy, barely able to meet him in the eye and gleaming over every action he takes. Even when he is not nearby, merely thinking of him causes her to blush and truly smile in a way that the other Kuja have said is unusual of her. Despite the conceit she shows to her enemies and the facade she puts on for her people, she does show genuine care for people close to her. This was seen when she flew into a fit of rage and kicked Smoker away from Luffy after he had tried to kill him. Ignoring the possible consequences of her actions, she openly and publicly declared Luffy to be her beloved, effectively choosing her love over her title (and her people's treaty). During her fury, she showed none of her usual calm arrogance. This is seen again, to a lesser extent, when she screams at Aokiji for stabbing Luffy with an Ice Saber. Her anger is enough to make even Jinbe to cower in fear, albeit slightly and in a comedic manner. Hancock's time with Luffy has changed her personality considerably since from before. She has now started to treat others, even some men, with much more kindness and respect. She has come to understand that not all men are the same and even allowed Law and his crew to dock at the edge of her island and choose to lift her countries law's somewhat. She has also started to treat her fellow Kuja's with much more kindness and respect and has even decided to do work with them such as help them make food for Luffy rather than just order them around as usual. Nyon and even her sisters have become amazed how much she's changed ever since she fell in love with Luffy. While referring herself, Hancock uses "warawa wa" (ワラワ?) — an antiquated pronoun that signifies nobility — instead of the more common "watashi wa" (私は? literally meaning "I am"). Hancock has two running gags about her. The first is that when she looks down on people, she leans backwards so she faces the ceiling (or the sky) above her, apparently looking down on people so much she's looking up.[13] The second is that she appears to dislike small animals, in which she angrily asks who left the animal in front of where she's walking before kicking it away, no matter how cute it is. A Kuja responsibly apologizes, while the offended animal snarls at her, and Hancock advises her to be more careful in the future.[8][14]

Brain: Of course. Nirvana is said to break the Light.

Brain (ブレイン Burein) was the leader of the Oración Seis, a Dark Guild composed of highly powerful Mages whose goal was to find a very destructive Magic known as Nirvana, which was sealed away long ago. Inside him dwelled another, more evil and dangerous personality known as Zero (ゼロ Zero) before his death at the hands of Cobra. Brain has neat silver hair that reaches his shoulders, dark eyes and dark skin. He has unique markings on his face that take the shape of straight black lines, ones that begin to disappear when the members of the Oración Seis become incapacitated or killed. He is slightly taller and more muscular than most people.[1] After Brain's alter-personality Zero is unleashed, his appearance changes slightly. His hair becomes wavier, his eyes have turned blood red, his skin becomes a much paler color, and his outfit becomes something reminiscent of a military officer's outfit.[2][3] Brain's Oración Seis mark is located on his chest,[1] however, when Zero takes control of their body, his Guild Mark seemingly disappears.[4] In X791, Brain's appearence is relatively the same as seven years ago, except that he has grown some facial hair on his jaw.[5] Brain is extremely proficient in the use of this Magic, and often uses Klodoa as a medium for his spells.

Midnight: Said magic is so powerful that it is killing all life around it.

Midnight (ミッドナイト Middonaito), whose real name is Macbeth (マクベス Makubesu),[1] was a Dark Mage of the Oración Seis: a Dark Guild composed of highly powerful Mages whose goal was to find a Magic known as Nirvana, a very destructive power that was sealed away long ago.[2] After the rebirth of the Oración Seis, Midnight referred to himself as Brain II.[3] He joined Crime Sorcière as an Independent Mage after his escape from prison,[4] per Jellal's request to help him take down Zeref.[5] Midnight is a very lean, slightly effeminate young man with short spiky black hair on the top, and longer, straight white hair on the bottom; he has long strands of white hair framing either side of his face, with the right strand, in particular, being adorned by five maroon beads. He wears a black leather vest with white fur trimming, a white armlet around his right bicep, and a black choker around his neck. Midnight also wears a pair of yellow pants with black designs on them and burgundy boots; there are spiked bracelets on his wrists and skull earrings in his ears. Midnight's lower eyelashes are very prominent, and he wears dark eyeliner and plum-colored lipstick. Midnight's red Oración Seis Mark is located on his right shoulder, and he wears dark nail polish.[6] As of X791, Midnight's black spiky hair has grown considerably; it now reaches midway down his back, obscuring the vast majority of the white portion of his hair, save for a small braided lock dangling down the left side of his face. He now wears a full-body white suit that has a maroon stripe decorating the mid-thigh region, as well as a maroon neckline. He completes his outfit by donning a black vest, over which he also wears a white fur-trimmed brown coat.[7][8] Midnight is a very relaxed individual, evidenced by his incessant sleeping, most often done on a flying carpet. He seems to believe that his power is absolute, or, at least, greater than anyone else's: in battle, he often expresses boredom with his opponent's lack of strength, leading Midnight to exude an air of superiority and arrogance. However, Midnight does speak amiably to others, as seen when he addresses his guild members though he does not necessarily extend the same courtesy to non-guild members. He seems to be sadistic; when he finds a strong opponent, he will make them suffer. He is also afraid of his foster father Brain, as when he was defeated, Midnight expressed his fear at the thought of Brain abandoning him. In spite of his seeming reverence of Brain, Midnight is eventually disillusioned by Brain's manipulation, coming to realize that Brain only viewed him and his guild members to be pawns to seal Zero.[9] Consequently, Midnight gives Cobra the permission to kill Brain, smiling as the man he formerly viewed as a foster father died, displaying a ruthless part to his personality.[10] Like the rest of the guild, Midnight values his freedom very much and is willing to go to great lengths for it.[1] From Midnight's words to Jellal, it can be gleaned that he somewhat appreciates his guild members and has a resilient bond with them all, aside from Brain.[9] Midnight trusts Cobra explicitly, remarking that if what Cobra has heard is true, then there is no reason to doubt him.[10] Midnight shows an understanding and respective side to the members of his guild, as seen when Hoteye decides to follow Jellal, he simply states that everyone has the freedom to choose what they want.[1] Midnight joins Jellal to obtain true "freedom" and to defeat Zeref. It is unknown if he is truly dedicated to Jellal's goal or not.[4] Reflector is Midnight's exclusive Magic, which has the ability to reflect, distort and twist all manner of objects,[47] save for living things, such as human beings.[48] Reflector is an extremely powerful Magic which has received praise from the former member of the Ten Wizard Saints, Jellal Fernandes, who, while he was in a weakened state,[49] fell to it.[24] Midnight claimed that his use of it made him the strongest member of Oración Seis, surpassing even Brain.[50] However, in truth, he is second only to Brain's alternate personality: Zero.[51]

Abra: (wearing a black Oracion Seis symbol necklace) Interesting.

Abra is a bipedal Pokémon that is primarily yellow. Its face is kite-shaped, with a small, pale yellow snout and two short, pointed ears with pale yellow interiors. Its wide, narrow eyes are normally closed. Abra's body is segmented with black skin is visible between its joints and along its neck. It has two brown, pauldron-shaped extensions on its shoulders, as well as a brown, fauld-like piece around its chest. It has three fingers and toes, with its fingers considerably shorter than its toes. Its tail is thick and long, with a brown band located near the tip. Abra can sense danger by reading minds. When it does, it teleports itself to a safe location so quickly that it creates the illusion of having made copies of itself. By hypnotizing itself, Abra is able to teleport or use any of its other extrasensory abilities at any time. Due to the strain of its telepathic powers, however, Abra sleeps 18 hours each day. If it fails to rest long enough, it will become unable to use its powers. Abra lives in urban areas, but has been observed to teleport to a different location once per hour.

Pokedex: Abra, a Psychic Power Pokémon. It sleeps eighteen hours a day, but employs telekinesis even while sleeping.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Ya-hoo!

Luffy: I can't believe we were chosen to fight Oracion Seis!

Goku: Yeah!

Bo-bobo: We're gonna kick some butt!

Croconaw: And they'll be crying like little babies!

Beauty: (sighs)

Yoko: Well, we're just glad you pick us to come with you.

Ryuko: I agree! I need to blow some steam! And fighting Oracion Seis will do just the trick!

Senketsu: Ryuko, this is going to be dangerous. We better be careful.

Natsu: Don't worry, Senketsu! We could definitely handle this!

Beauty: How can you hear Senketsu?!

Uzu: (laughing)

Larvitar: Oracion Seis won't stand a chance! (laughing)

Yoko: Right! Lucy?! Gardevoir?!

Quilava: Something wrong?

Lucy: Well, I'm still freighten about this whole situation.

Erza: Don't worry, Lucy.

Blaziken: It'll be quick.

Rias: Just calm down.

Gardevoir: We'll try... (sighs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Uzu: Hey, Inumuta. What are you doing?

Hoka: Just getting information. Frankie had put some updates on my laptop for this very important mission.

_Flashback..._

Frankie: (wearing a green Fairy Tail symbol on left chest) Here's your laptop. We have put some updates on it like maps and more information about Oracion Seis. It'll be helpful.

Hoka: Thanks. It'll be important, indeed.

_Flashback Ends..._

Wynaut: With it, we'll get tons of information on Oracion Seis and more!

Larvitar: I see...

Ryuko: Look!

Zoroark: This must the place!

Amaterasu: Master Bob's Palace.

Bob's palace is a large villa which, as the name suggests, belongs to the Guild Master of the Blue Pegasus Guild, Bob. It acted as the meeting place for the Allied Forces, composed of delegates from various Legal Guilds in Fiore, whose goal was to eradicate the Dark Guild, Oración Seis.[1] Bob's palace sits directly south from the Worth Woodsea, in Fiore.[2] This large villa seems to be located in a wood, with its mass towering over the trees surrounding it, and a large dirt road leading to its entrance.[3] Bob's palace is a massive, two-floor building living up to its owner's strange attitude in appearance, and seemingly consisting of a single parallelepipedal structure, from which other parts protrude on its top. The walls are split into several, rectangular sections by a number of flat pillars protruding from the wall, which possess capitals, whose shape is reminiscent of wings, topping them where they sustain either the horizontal frames separating the first floor from the second or the highest part of the main section, adorned by battlements. Similar battlements are also found on top of the arched entrance porch, under which sits the double door, granting access to the building, with an arched glass part topping the door, acting as a semicircular window. The facade is adorned by a number of thin, elongated windows, ending on the top in an arched part, which houses a stylized heart formed by the frame. On the top of the building, in the center, sprouts a square tower adorned by a very large, heart-shaped rose window, with some white bas-reliefs in the form of clouds sitting below it; such structure is topped by a round dome, bearing a metal decoration yet again shaped like an heart on its top, and similar ones on the edges, sitting on golden spheres, plus more hearts on the dome itself. Flanking such towers are two more, approximately the same height, sitting on the facades' edges, possessing roofs with arched frontal parts, and seemingly sprouting several chimneys from them. Two more towers with round domes topped by hearts are visible in the back part of the building.[1]

Mai: It's beautiful~!

Quilava: Agree!

Beauty: Let's go inside!

Bo-bobo: Good idea, Beauty!

Croconaw: I want to meet the members of Blue Pegasus!

They went inside.

Lucy: Incredible!

Bloom: It's even bigger than the outside!

Ryuko: Cool!

The building's entrance gives access to an extremely large hall, complete with a mezzanine held up by square, slender pillars, adorned by many stylized hearts and topped by a balustrade, with more pillars visible on it, holding up the ceiling. The hall sports a coffered ceiling. The first floor's walls appear to be made of bricks; they sport square columns fused with them, and their lower part is intricately adorned; here and there lamps appear from them, these consisting of a pair of spheres held up by a metal frame, and, similarly, the walls sport some large, double doors, each adorned by a large heart. The floor consists of many large and square tiles, and the central part of it is dominated by a large, royal carpet, with its light edges adorned by a number of lined up hearts, which goes from the entrance up the majestic staircase leading to the mezzanine, which is larger in the lower part and gets mildly smaller as it nears the mezzanine itself, with the side handrails following it and joining up with those on the mezzanine. More heart motifs are present on the central part of the facade's inner wall. A section of one of the walls, in particular, seems to house royal curtains, in front of which sit a small, round table, on which a variety of drinks are placed, and a fluffy sofa.[4]

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Trimen: (singing) Hello, everbody. Welcome to Master Bob's Palace. We're so glad to have members of Fairy Tail to come here and meet us. Let us introduce ourselves.

Ryuko: Jeez, musical numbers.

Zoroark: Not surprising.

Hibiki: (singing) I am Hibiki, the first member of the Trimen. I want to get to know you better through some dinner.

Hibiki Lates (ヒビキ・レイティス Hibiki Reitisu), also known as the Hundred Night Hibiki, is one of the Mages who belongs to the Blue Pegasus Guild's team The Trimens.[2] Hibiki is a slim young man of average height with spiky, somewhat messy brownish blond hair framing his face. He has dark eyes and noticeably long eyelashes.[2] He's considered handsome by most girls, many of them being willing to join Blue Pegasus just to be near him.[1] Hibiki initially wore a dark, double-breasted suit with a pair of distinctive light lines circling each sleeve and lower leg and Blue Pegasus' symbol on its left shoulder, over a pinstriped blue shirt, closed around the neck by a darker tie, and polished dark dress shoes.[1][3] Shortly after the beginning of the Oración Seis arc, he forsook his jacket and tie, at the same time leaving his shirt hanging untucked over his pants, gaining a much more casual look.[4] In X791, Hibiki switched to a dark vest, adorned by a pair of light wings pointing outwards over the chest, together with a light, plain shirt. He's not shown wearing a tie anymore, but retains his dark pants and shoes.[5] Like the rest of the Trimens, Hibiki behaves like a typical womanizer in that he usually charms up to any female (regardless of the age) he meets for the first time ever; often with little to no shame, even if accomplices of that woman are there to watch.[6] Nevertheless, he is capable of becoming serious when he wants to be; he also possesses some level of will power, having resisted Nirvana's effect for a time before passing out, though he notes to himself that Lucy's bond with Celestial Spirits is what truly saved him, afterwards.[7] He is also quite a gentlemen towards others, as he is very polite and typically addresses others with honorifics. He is apparently more perceptive and knowledgeable than he lets on, and because of this, he was the only member of his team whom Bob entrusted with the information regarding Nirvana's true capabilities. A rare type of Magic which allows Hibiki to transfer information to and from people for various purposes. With this, he is capable of coordinating the movements of his allies as well as knowing their present conditions and giving them new knowledge.[16] As a result of this, Hibiki usually distances himself from the battlefield and acts as a command center of sorts, but is capable of defending himself should the need arise.[57][58]

Yoko: (whispers) He must be the informer or something.

Quilava: (shrugs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Hibiki: And this is my partners, Tecna and Peridot.

Peridot: (wearing a green Blue Pegasus symbol on her right chest) Please don't make me sing your stupid intro songs.

"Peridot" is a Gem who debuted in "Warp Tour". She is a recurring antagonist. Peridot has light-green skin and eyes tinted green by her visor. Her fingers are not directly attached to her body, but instead levitate around where her palm would be. Peridot's hair is yellowish green, and styled into a tetrahedron shape. A light-green visor covers half of her face. She wears a sleeveless, green, V-neck bodysuit, large boots, and armguards. Her bodysuit is mostly medium green, with a dark-green diamond outline around the cut out of her neck area; meeting together to a pale-yellow diamond symbol at the front, below the diamond symbol, with a dark-green portion between her chest and leggings. Peridot's sleeves/armguards and boots are light-green, and with dark-green portions, with yellow diamond-shaped knees and elbow pads. Her gem is located on her forehead, and is shaped like an inverted triangle with rounded edges. Thus far, Peridot has been shown to be cold and ruthless. She takes her work seriously, crushing one of her Robonoids when it was damaged in "Warp Tour". In "Marble Madness", she shows herself to be slightly arrogant, and she does not have a high opinion of humans. She attempts to crush Steven after briefly interrogating him. Despite her cold nature, Peridot is easily flustered. She also seems to be rather childish when things do not go her way. When Peridot realized that the Crystal Gems were the ones that have been destroying her equipment, she quickly lost her temper and asked "Why do you keep destroying my things?!". She also complains to herself when Jasper disregards their mission directives and instead chooses to return to Homeworld. Peridot also seems to be very naive when it comes to Earth, especially when the information is not important to the mission, such as assuming that Steven's Crying Breakfast Friends! sticker was a sign to show that the Galaxy Warp had been compromised. She also believed that, while interrogating Steven, there were a species called "Stevens", just because he addressed himself by his name. In "Keeping it Together", her personality seems much more crazed than in previous appearances. For example, when flying away with her helicopter fingers, she smiles down and laughs, and her facial expressions are exaggerated throughout the episode. This is possibly due to her being in isolation in Kindergarten since her escape in "Jailbreak". However, she spoke to Steven far more calmly, most likely recognizing him as a minimal threat compared to the other Crystal Gems. In "Cry for Help", Peridot interrupts Crying Breakfast Friends!. She sends a message to Yellow Diamond through the Communication Hub, begging for help. Peridot seems much more worried and/or scared than crazed for the brief moment she appears. She does not seem to be worried about her informant or her escort much. Peridot is presumed to possess all of the common Gem abilities and traits, such as weapon-summoning, fusion, bubbling, shape-shifting, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Peridot has a high intellect, manipulating Gem technology with ease. Her hand to hand combat abilities, however, are questionable, as she was defeated by Amethyst, but may have been outnumbered. She is shown to have variety of evasion tactics, along with being able to survive a great fall in "Keeping it Together". Peridot can project a holographic touchscreen from her fingers, in which she can control and connect to different forms of Gem technology. Peridot can freely run up vertical walls. Peridot can whirl her fingers to fly. Peridot can generate electrical currents through her fingers.

Tecna: (wearing a maroon Blue Pegasus symbol on her left hand) You know him. Just doing what he wants to do.

Tecna is the Guardian Fairy of Technology, and a former Alfea student who joined the Winx Club along with five other fairies during her stay. As the science expert of the group, the team relies on Tecna to solve any technological issues, whether magical, supernatural or ordinary. As shown in the series, Tecna is extremely smart, with an IQ of 150, and loves technology. Sometimes she gets engrossed with technology, and her enthusiasm with the same can be irritating. She is self-confident and a perfectionist. She is always practical and logical, sometimes to a fault. Tecna has trouble expressing her emotions, and bases the majority of her decisions on pure logic, though in the second and third season, she gets over that trouble and is more open and friendly toward her friends. She is selfless and nice to them; she truly cares for them, even if she cannot always show it using emotions. She develops emotionally through the series and eventually experiences crying, stating that she never cried before. In Season 3, she even decides to give up her emotions and love to acquire the Water Stars needed to defeat Valtor. She loves science, experimenting in her spare time by creating numerous techno devices. She also has a photographic memory. She loves computers and video games. Tecna also enjoys playing sports and being active. Tecna is a girl with magenta colored, asymmetrical bob-styled hair, teal eyes, and fair skin tone. Her civilian outfit of Season 1 consists of a soft purple and lime green vest top, soft purple flared fitted cropped pants and shoes of the same color. Her civilian outfit of Season 2 and Season 3 is a lavender polo vest midriff top, with a miniskirt of the same color and wedged heeled boots. Also, she is always seen with silver pearl earrings. In Season 4, she wears a pink and blue checked shirt with dark purple capris and dark purple heeled ballet shoes, she also has a lime green belt. In Season 5, her hair has increased in length. She wears a lavender shirt with a green skirt and a white belt. She also wears knee high boots and sports some wrist jewelry. Like Bloom she wears a necklace which is similar to hers. In Season 6, her hair is much shorter and is decorated with a dim grey ribbon headband. She wears a striped shirt inside her dark slate blue coat with pink stripe. Her skirt is under her shirts. She wears a striped socks which is slate blue, medium purple and white in color. Tecna's Winx outfit is unarguably the most distinctive of all the fairies viewed in the show, as it covers most of her. The outfit is mainly a full body suit of a sparkling lavender color covering the torso and legs. She has powder blue sleeves which cover her hands and blue knee-high boots. She wears a lavender helmet which has a lime green tear-shaped brooch on it, similar to the one on her chest. On a few occasions, her helmet has been shown to have a transparent covering for her face. Her wings are green bars which can form small squares on her back, in the shape of a glider. These wings help her fly supported by digital energy considering they cannot flutter. Her Charmix is a triangle pin and a transmitter-shaped waistbag. Her Enchantix outfit, in extreme contrast to that of her Winx outfit, is considerably more "revealing". Primarily violet in color, Tecna's outfit also consists of lattering light blue translucent above-the-elbow gloves that are decorated with various violet colored jewels and orchid, light yellow and violet, ample butterfly-styled wings, now instead of a glider, with violet bejeweled outlining. Her wings have spurs/tails with spiral tips. Her hind wings are seldom apparent in the show. She wears an orchid tube top with orchid shorts. On top of the tube top, there are two light blue petal-shaped ornaments connected to several more petal-shaped ornaments on the sides of her shorts. She is the only one of the Winx girls, besides Bloom, it seems not to have her hair styled in curled bunches and ponytails; while it has not grown in extreme length like the other Winx girls, it does lengthen at least a few inches in the back, below her neck, like a flowing fountain, earning her a sassy, tapered and sophisticated look and style. She has also discarded her powder blue colored boots and dons strappy green barefoot sandals with purple jewels, and wears (instead of a tiara as the other Winx girls do, except for Bloom) what appears to be a lily-shaped, soft green colored barrette clip placed upon the left side of her head. Her fairy dust vial is violet with a hole in the middle and diamond top. Tecna's Believix outfit is vaguely reminiscent of her old Winx outfit; a short-sleeved, form-fitting outfit of sorts with peach extensions on her arms, three sections cut out of her sleeves like stripes, the top half being lavender while the bottom in more violet and shaped like hot pants with a neon green chord wrapped across her right breast area and a matching, blue-studded belt around her waist. Wrist-length, fingerless violet biker gloves are on her hands, below-the-knee lavender stockings, and a pair of indigo and white lace-up, ankle-length platform boots with lilac-white heels. Lastly, her wings are lined in purple and fade from the middle to the tips in rose pink, chartreuse, and neon green with purple drop decorations and long purple twists at the bottom of the wings. Her hair tapers to a point, giving her a sophisticated look, similar to Enchantix, and she now wears pale lavender eye shadow. She does not seem to really have hind wings in this form, just purple frames of would-be wings. Tecna's Sophix consists of a purple top with a green strap down the middle of it. She has a green colored leaf skirt. It also has green high heeled shoes with straps that lead up her legs to a purple flower. Tecna's Lovix is a violet dress with lavender leggings and armwarmers that have cyan fleecing on them. Her boots are soft violet with cyan anklewarmers. Finally, her wings are pink and lavender with violet borders and diamonds decorate them like for the other girls' Lovix. Tecna's Harmonix consists of a tube top with one strap on the right side of her body which are light purple and light green borders with some frills on the opposite side of the strap. Her hair is longer than in her casual outfit and she has a shell crown. Her skirt is like a tutu and it is also light purple with light green borders. Behind her skirt is a veil that stops at the bottom of her shoes which is light purple and has light purple lining. Her wings are mainly purple with the top part light green and they have jewel that are connected which are fuchsia and purple. Her bottom wing border is also light green. Her shoes are light purple heels similar to Enchantix, but with light green and lilac straps. Tecna's Sirenix consists of a mermaid skin lavender tank top, a matching translucent miniskirt over sea green leggings with purple ribbons tied around it and purple high heeled ankle boots. Her hair becomes dark violet with blonde streaks. There is also a purple ribbon tied around her left arm and her seashell-shaped wings are lavender with a sea green border. Her hair style is similar to Believix's except the thicker bangs and the light blue highlights in her hair. She wears a green forehead tiara with a blue gem that is outlined in violet. Her outfit consists of a baby blue tunic with lime accents on her right shoulder pad over a lilac top and navy blue pants that have lime green circuitry patterns on them. Her shoes are lime green and she has lime and navy bracelets to match her lime organza strips that extend from her back. Her wings are green and violet with pale blue borders in rhombus-shaped. Tecna is from the planet Zenith. She has the power of Technology and can do Technology-related attacks. Her powers are entirely based on technology and digital energy, but, on occasion, she has been known to control electricity. She can create shields of green energy, which she ironically calls a "Fire Wall". She can also create digital cages and walls of techno energy (called "Laser Cage" in the RAI English version), as well as throw blasts of green energy which can immobilize a person for a short time - or cause them to explode (called "Electric Storm" in the original RAI and RAI English versions). She can also create digital holograms (illusions) and traps which can restrain her foes. Tecna is able to manipulate any machine and is able to connect with different networks which she use as maps to help locate objects. She is able to shoot rays of digital numbers and use them as shields that protect her and others. Tecna thinks like a computer as she is able to scan object to gain information and speak binary code and is able to restore balance/order (via Superior Order).

Peridot: (sighs) But, they have to know that this is very serious.

Tecna: Right...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Hibiki: (singing) And this is my Pokemon partner, Beheeyem.

Beheeyem: (wearing a blue ''Blue'' Pegasus symbol necklace) (singing) It's very nice to meet you, Fairy Tail.

Beheeyem is a brown extraterrestrial Pokémon with an oblong head that features depressions on both sides. It has black, symmetrical lines going down the front of its head. Under the rim of its head, there lay two green eyes with small black pupils. It has a lighter brown "collar" and 4 dots on its chest of the same color. Beheeyem's arms have three finger-like digits: one red, one green, and one yellow. It has a rim underneath its main body, under which are two small legs. It communicates by flashing its multi-colored fingers. Beheeyem can change the memories of its opponents, being able to erase or even rewrite them.

Pokedex: Beheeyem, the Cerebral Pokémon and the evolved form of Elgyem. Beheeyem uses its three colored fingers to communicate.

Snow: (sighs)

Ren: (singing) The name's Ren, the second member of the Trimen. I'll make your heart soar to the land without stopping.

Ren Akatsuki (レン・アカツキ Ren Akatsuki), known as Silent Night Ren, is a member of the Blue Pegasus Guild and its team, The Trimens.[2] Ren is a slim young man of average height with dark, spiky hair reaching down to his shoulders, with long strands framing his face, and a short ponytail at the back of his head. Each of his eyebrows juts upwards in a pair of thin spikes, and he's distinguished by his dark skin, a result of Tanning Lacrima he used on himself.[2] After the 7-years time skip, the only differences in Ren's appearance seem to reside in his hair, these being the lack of his former ponytail and the presence of two bangs framing and partially covering his face's sides.[3] Ren's attire consists of a black suit with the jacket left open, bearing Blue Pegasus' symbol on its left shoulder, over a leopard patterned shirt, whose similarly open collar reveals a small metal necklace circling his neck, and polished, dark dress shoes.[1] Seven years following the destruction of Tenrou Island, Ren's attire has remained virtually the same, with the exceptions of the missing Guild Mark on the left shoulder of his black suit and the new color of the shirt underneath.[3] Like the rest of the Trimens, Ren behaves like a typical womanizer in that he usually charms any female (regardless of the age) he meets for the first time.[4] If he is around a girl he always tries to act like a tsundere, but in Lucy's case it wasn't very effective.[5] He doesn't get along with other men, (except his team members) probably because he considers them as his rivals in love.[6] During Ren's battle against Araña, while Sherry was cheering for him, it was revealed that he's in a relationship with her, but as Ren's a tsundere, he doesn't admit it.[7] This Magic allows Ren to do things like making the air explode or drain the oxygen from it.[1] He has also shown the ability to levitate the Christina with his Magic.[54]

Fearow: (wearing a yellow Blue Pegasus symbol necklace) (singing) And his fearsome partner, Fearow!

Fearow is a large, mostly brown avian Pokémon with a vulturine neck and broad, powerful wings. It has a long, pointed, pink beak, and a decorative red coxcomb on top of its head. Its narrow eyes have very small pupils, and do not appear to have colored irises. It has shaggy, feathers on the base of its neck and covering the upper portion of its wings. These feathers are cream-colored, as are the tips of its flight feathers. Its sharp-clawed talons are pink, with three toes pointing forward and one pointing backward. Fearow's large wings and stamina allow it to fly for an entire day without landing. It will shoot upward, and then dive down to catch prey. Its long neck and beak allow it to pluck prey from both land and water, and it will even catch tiny insects that hide underground. Fearow are found in wastelands and desolate fields.

Pokedex: Fearow, the Beak Pokémon. The evolved form of Spearow. Its large, powerful wings allow it to fly for an entire day. The crushing power of its beak is tremendous.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ren: (singing) And my team consists of Leon Elliott, Mishou Mai, Espio the Chameleon, and Xaldin.

Leon: (wearing a purple Blue Pegasus symbol on his neck) (sighs) Very nice to meet you, Fairy Tail.

Leon was a member of the Apostles of the Star until he was beaten by Eve. Leon is a child, with bright (almost cerulean) blue hair, cut short. He has large purple/magenta eyes, and wears a high collared dark shirt covered by a red jacket. He can often be seen on a blue and orange snowboard, and is shown wearing goggles on occasion. Leon doesn't trust adults, nor does he like them. He is rather confident in his abilities, and greatly misreads his true power. However, he is seen to be caring for those he is close to. It is also hinted in the anime that he has feelings for Eve, such as when he battled her, she turned into a mermaid to swim faster and avoid his attacks, which made him awe-struck for a brief moment when she surfaced to reveal her appearance, though this may have just been out of shock from seeing her transform. Leon's Tao power is the ability to manipulate wind. He generally uses gusts of wind to make him fly on a snowboard, which helps channel his ability to create a twister. He can also surround his palm with wind to shoot as a projectiles or use as a sword in close combat.

Mai: (wearing a white Blue Pegasus symbol on her left hand) We're glad to help you for this mission.

Mishou Mai (美翔 舞 Mishou Mai?) is one of the main characters in the first spin-off series, Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. Her Cure forms are Cure Egret (キュアイーグレット Kyua Īguretto?) and Cure Windy (キュアウィンディ Kyua Uindi?). As Mai, she has long purple hair and eyes. She holds her hair up in a small bun, while the rest of it falls over her shoulders. She is mainly seen with school clothes, however on different occasions, she wears a skirt, along with a jacket, and t-shirt. As Cure Egret/Windy, she ties her hair up into a long ponytail, and her hair turns into more into a light purple. Depending on what she is, her dress changes color, as Egret is white, and Windy is light blue. As Cure Egret, her dress is all white, and is more short, while as Cure Windy, her dress is light blue, and has light pink, and purple highlights, also in this form her dress is longer. Mai appears to be calm, innocent and serene. She attends Yuunagi Middle School, along with Saki. She is more better at academics than Saki, while Saki is more athletic. She loves to draw, and loves science, despite her father being an astronomer, and living on an observatory, along with her parents. When as Cure Egret/Windy, she is more active, and appears to try her best as fighting with Saki as Cure Bloom/Bright.

Espio: (wearing a dark purple Blue Pegasus symbol on his right chest) Right... But, this job will become dangerous along the way.

Espio the Chameleon (エスピオ・ザ・カメレオン Esupio za Kamereon?) is a fictional character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is an anthropomorphic chameleon, where mainly serves as an intelligent ninja warrior and a member of the Chaotix Detective Agency. There, he works together with Vector the Crocodile and Charmy Bee to solve whatever cases they are given, where he puts his skills to good use. While initially a hothead when introduced, Espio has since become a calm, soft-spoken, serious, and disciplined person whose wariness and soulful character makes him a vital member of his team, and balances out the foolishness of his friends. Espio is very serious, quiet, level-headed, wise and disciplined, but also opinionated and somewhat arrogant at times. Despite this fact, he is usually eager to find danger to flex and polish his ninja skills. He is seen as a ninja-based character; his battle poses and shuriken stars support that portrayal. In Sonic Heroes, he plays the shamisen in the Chaotix's Team Blast, "Chaotix Recital". According to the Japanese game manual of Knuckles Chaotix, Espio especially dislikes Dr. Eggman, although it's not stated precisely why, but during a cutscene in Sonic Heroes, the usual civil and soft-spoken chameleon even threatened the doctor's life. He is also able to see through Eggman's tricks very easily in Shadow the Hedgehog, and tells Shadow to destroy the villain. In Knuckles' Chaotix, Espio had the ability to stick and walk along walls as if he was walking on the floor, and possessed his own unique Spin Jump, Spin Attack, and Spin Dash abilities known as the "whirling attack" (known as "Espio spin" in Sonic the Fighters) in which he would spin horizontally as opposed to vertically. In Sonic the Fighters, Espio displayed the ability to stretch his tongue and launch it at opponents. In Sonic Heroes, Espio was reintroduced as a ninja and boasted new skills, such as whirlwind attack known as Leaf Swirl and the ability to throw large shuriken. Espio also displayed the unique ability to stick to walls whilst performing the Triangle Jump. It was also revealed that Espio could play the shamisen, through Team Chaotix's Team Blast: Chaotix Recital. The opening of Team Chaotix's story also shows that Espio is skilled in using Kunai as throwing weapons; as he was able to use one to nail an airborne package to a wall. As a Speed Type character, Espio is quite fast, and can perform the Homing Attack, Rocket Accel, and the aforementioned Triangle Jump. As a Chameleon, Espio's most prominent ability is to render his skin to match the environment, which makes him completely invisible and undetected by enemies and lasers alike. Espio can remain invisible for as long as he pleases. although he will become visible again as well if he loses focus, such as when sneezing,[2] being blinded or taking damage. Espio could also render himself invisible as part of his Signature Move, Chroma Camo, in Sonic Rivals 2. Whilst using Chroma Camo, Espio is undetectable and cannot be hit by powerups as well as gaining a small speed boost. The ability lasts until all energy in the Signature Meter runs out. If the player presses the square button, they can slightly extend the move. As a ninja, Espio has displayed some skill at Ninjutsu. This is largely helped by his ability to turn himself invisible, but is also shown through his skill in martial arts and his proficiency with weaponry and equipment, such as Shuriken and Kunai. Espio has a great degree of super speed As seen in Sonic Heroes, his speed surpasses Amy's speed and he is fast enough to outrun obstacles and match the fastest characters in the series and is said that his speed can fool up enemies[3], though he is still not as fast as Sonic and Shadow.

Xaldin: (wearing a black Blue Pegasus symbol on his neck) He's right. Let's be careful around Oracion Seis.

Xaldin, the Whirlwind Lancer (旋風の六槍 Senpū no Rokusō'?, lit. Six Lances of the Whirlwind), is the Nobody of Dilan and is Rank III within Organization XIII. He controls wind, and uses his power over the air to freely manipulate his six lances without holding them directly. He commands the Dragoon Nobodies, and has the second highest throne among the Organization. Xaldin appears in Kingdom Hearts II as a villain in Beast's Castle, and spends his time in the game attempting to plunge Beast into despair in the hopes of turning him into a Heartless and thus creating a Nobody. Xaldin is a playable character in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days's Mission Mode. Xaldin is also the only member of Organization XIII to fade in a Disney world. Xaldin is a broad-shouldered man whose attire consists of a basic Organization black cloak, along with the usual boots and gloves. Xaldin's black hair is styled into distinctive dreadlocks that flair dramatically when he manipulates the wind. One of these dreads is used to tie most of the others into a sort of ponytail, while four thinner dreads dangle in front of Xaldin's face (two on each side). He also has bushy eyebrows and very thick sideburns, the latter of which hook around his cheeks, parallel to his violet eyes. Xaldin also has flesh tunnels with an earring through the hole. Xaldin is a high-ranking and independent Organization member, working alone for the entirety of his presence in Kingdom Hearts II (sans his hooded appearance in Hollow Bastion). Xaldin acts sadistic and appears to revel in despair, attempting to cause hopelessness for Beast both in the castle and by taunting him and Sora during their fight. He is tall, strongly built, and very acrobatic, and his physical capabilities are greatly enhanced by his control of the attribute of wind, which he can use to move himself into a variety of attacks. Interestingly enough, some of Xaldin's in battle quotes and the delivery of his lines seem to give him a sense of indifference (emphasized by the fact that he will hold his arms behind his back in scenes, and even in battle). His unpleasant personality is shown in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, where he is sarcastic and impatient with Roxas during their missions together. He expresses a keen interest in the psychological weaknesses of his opponents, and how they can be exploited, explaining why he was given the task of turning Beast into a Heartless. This also shows during his investigation, where the only details he finds relevant are ones that show more about the personalities of those who live there (which he concludes with great accuracy, given his Nobody status). During his time at Beast's Castle, Xaldin is shown to despise the Beast's love for Belle, hinting that his heart may have been broken when he was a somebody. He also seems to enjoy fighting opponents, a trait that is shown during the Dark Follower mission. As well, he disapproves of laziness, which is something he, when spoken to in the Grey Area, says he cannot stand. This disapproval is also implied when, during a mission with Roxas, he tells the younger Nobody "No breaks". In the Secret Reports, he writes that he has a contempt for beings with emotion, and that he desires a heart so that he may be able to do what only people with hearts can do; he has no desire to feel emotion. He has been shown to have an incredibly pessimistic side, stating that the power of love is stuff of poetry, not practicality, and that love never lasts. Xaldin fights using six lances conjured from the wind. He can carry at least three at a time, and controls any of the lances he is not carrying by using the air around him, while at the same time floating through the air without much effort. He attacks rapidly, using the wind to hasten the speed of his strikes, and can use the Jump command his Dragoon Nobodies use, although Xaldin tends to jump multiple times and does more damage. Although Xaldin is only the third Organization XIII member battled in Kingdom Hearts II, the fight against him was considered difficult enough that it was one of the ten battles in the game where King Mickey can rescue Sora if he is defeated (the other nine including the fight against Shadow Stalker and Dark Thorn, Xemnas (first armored form) and Cerberus). In fact, many fans have pointed out that only the fights against Xemnas and Sephiroth were harder. In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Xaldin has a Limit Break called Dragoon Storm. During Dragoon Storm, Xaldin's swirls his lances around him in powerful bursts. Enemies that are hit take wind damage, and are pushed away from Xaldin. During Xaldin's Final Limit, Xaldin can launch himself into the air, and come down with a mighty blow onto one enemy. Faithful to his name, this is a similar technique to the Jump ability that can be used by Dragoons in the Final Fantasy video game series. Xaldin carries six Lances, called Lindworm. They, along with Xaldin's attacks and Dragoon Lesser Nobodies, are a reference to Final Fantasy's Dragoon Job Class. They are purple and blue, longer than six feet, each has the shape of the Nobody symbol, and one end resembles a Dragoon Nobody's "head" combined with the lower half of the Nobody logo. Xaldin only holds up to three at a time, and the rest float around him in the wind Xaldin commands. Xaldin can use them to thrust from long distances, twirl them around himself as a form of defense, jump down on a foe with all six pointed downward, or have them grow and fuse into an enormous dragon that he rides on before firing a whirlwind from the dragon's mouth. Although, in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Xaldin lines up all six of his lances in front of him, in order to block himself, supposedly in the style of a barrier or wall. Xaldin can also wield many other lances in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, through the Mission Mode in which equipping him with different Gears provides different lances.

Parasoul: Of course. (thinking) That Xaldin and Espio seems to be powerful. But, I haven't seen what are they made of. I'll have to wait until we get into battle with Oracion Seis.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Eve: (singing) And the third and last member of the Trimen is me, Eve Tearm. I'll make you see the beauty of snow and yourself.

Eve Tearm (イヴ・ティルム Ivu Tirumu), also known as Holy Night Eve, is one of the Mages who belongs to the Blue Pegasus Guild's team The Trimens.[3] Eve was initially portrayed as a slim, rather short boy with blonde hair kept in a neat bowl cut, with a few wayward strands covering his forehead, and others jutting upwards on top of his head; he had large dark eyes.[3] Seven years later, Eve grew into a young man, gaining sharper facial features and narrower eyes, while at the same time changing his hairstyle, which has grown longer, wavier and slightly messier.[4] Eve's initial attire consisted of a black suit, with its sleeves and lower legs adorned by cross-like motifs outlined in a light color and its left shoulder bearing Blue Pegasus' symbol. Under it was a lilac shirt, with a darker purple tie around the neck, and polished loafers.[1][5] After the timeskip, Eve switched to a more casual outfit, with a short-sleeved shirt left untucked over navy blue suit pants complementing the tie around his neck, covered in white and blue diagonal stripes, and brown leather shoes.[4] Eve, like his teammates, is a womanizer, and tries to warm up to a woman by using his disposition, as a young man, to his advantage. Eve, also like his teammates, has great respect for Ichiya, and, as such, immediately apologized to Erza upon arriving at the misconceived notion that she and Ichiya were an item, as, by disrespecting her, he was disrespecting Ichiya. Eve is also very polite, and addresses those whom are superior to him with the proper honorifics.[6] A type of Magic which allows Eve to produce and control snow, and which has been described as powerful enough to turn Eve's surroundings into "a world of purest white" in an instant. His control over snow grants him the offensive abilities to generate snowballs or avalanches against his foes.[1] However, users of Ice-Make Magic, or generally individuals resistant to cold, are either immune to Snow Magic or more resilient to it than other people.[42] Such Magic can be employed in conjunction with heavy Magical ammunition, such as the one found on Blue Pegasus' airship Christina, to perform more powerful, large-scale attacks.[43]

Bergmite: (wearing a pink Blue Pegasus symbol necklace) (singing) And his frozen partner, Bergmite!

Bergmite is a small, quadruped Pokémon resembling a small, round ice chunk. Its upper half is slightly transparent, while its lower half is a solid white. It has yellow eyes, lined in purple, and two horn-like protrusion on its scalp. There is another smaller protrusion on its back end, which resembles a tail. It has four stubby, conical legs. Bergmite can summon air of -150 degrees Fahrenheit to freeze its opponents solid. It lives with others of its kind on the tops of mountains, though Bergmite can also be found on the back of its evolved form, Avalugg.

Snow: (thinking) He must use some kind of ice magic. Only because he has a Bergmite, a pure Ice-type, like Vanillite.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Eve: (singing) And my team has Letty Whiterock, Jack Frost, and Monet.

Monet: (wearing a green Blue Pegasus symbol on her left arm) Luffy and Nami, it's very nice to see you again. I didn't know you'll be here.

Monet was an artificial harpy [9] who posed as a scout and assistant for Caesar Clown and his underlings in the research facility on Punk Hazard. She was, in truth, a member and officer[3] of the Donquixote Pirates and was sent as a deep cover agent by Doflamingo.[2][10] Due to her mission and actions, she could be regarded as the tertiary antagonist of the Punk Hazard Arc. She was also the older sister of Sugar.[11] As a harpy, she had white feathered wings instead of arms that fade to light green at the edges, talons instead of feet, and a tail. She had the build of an average human, but her long legs made her somewhat taller than average. She had long, wavy, light green hair and brown eyes. In the anime, her eyes are amber.[1] She was also considered very attractive as several Marines commented on her appearance.[12] She wore a green tank top with "HAPPY" written in dark green on the chest and yellow cut-off pants with orange stripes. She had a Baby Den Den Mushi strapped to her belt.[13] She was usually seen wearing glasses while reading, implying she was farsighted.[14] The glasses have circles in a ripple pattern on the lenses, giving the appearance of thick spectacles. In a flashback, she was seen with human limbs, wearing a blue and white stripped shirt and blue bloomers.[15][12] When enraged, Monet could transform her body into a large demonic entity with sharp teeth and berserk-like eyes.[12] In the manga, Monet's legs had human skin below the cutoff of her pants until the first joint, while in the anime, her legs had all bird skin below the cutoff of her pants. Monet appeared to have a very flippant personality, choosing to only inform Caesar about the disaster unfolding on Punk Hazard, after finding out that the intruders were the Straw Hat Pirates. Despite all of the uproar, she maintained the thrilled smile on her face, implying she found it amusing.[9] Monet was also shown examples of being quite diligent, like how she explained to Caesar how the Straw Hat Pirates' real strength might be above their current bounties,[14] being unsurprised by Luffy breaking through her barrier noting an ordinary pirate could not do so, recognizing that she couldn't defeat Luffy in battle, knowing how to delay him effectively,[16] she also did not believe that she could beat Zoro in a sword fight and instead tried to aim for the weaker targets: Nami, Chopper and Robin. Zoro commented on this, stating it was pitiful she attacked people who could not even defend themselves, due to their lack of Haki.[12] Monet was also a very calm and level-headed individual, as she rarely got surprised or angry in regards to either situation and always maintained a relaxed demeanor even in the heat of battle. Also, unlike Caesar, she was a much more skillful liar, such as all the children believing her about Caesar's treatments on them to cure illnesses.[12] Despite knowing of Caesar's cruel treatment towards the children and his own underlings, Monet continued to follow him without hesitation (likely due to her mission to watch over him from Doflamingo's order).[2] She could also be rather flirtatious, such as flirting with Law when he returned to the lab and even thinking about a date when he said he needed her.[17] When commented on her looks and being told of her beauty, she bashfully blushed despite the serious situation. She also tried to cover herself with her wings and her knees buckle, suggesting she was rather shy to compliments.[12] Monet has been shown to be rather sadistic, seemingly enjoyed the suffering of others such as chuckling at Law's pain from encountering Vergo.[17] She, like Caesar, gave the children the terrible drug, NHC10, with a smile, showing that she was just as ruthless as her master and even knowing of how they will die within five years she showed no concern whatsoever. When Mocha was in danger and being chased by the drug enhanced children, Monet showed no concern and even derided her situation when her life was on the line. She expressed no remorse for what was happening to either Mocha or the berserk children, and even mockingly stated that she and Caesar had raised them, giving them a carefree life, despite using them as test subjects. Like Doflamingo, she had a habit of sticking her tongue out in a sadistic manner when she was amused about a predicament or when she attempted to kill someone.[12] Monet could also be terrifying when enraged such as when the Straw Hat Pirates and the Marines tried to stop the kids, Monet was furious at them for attempting to ruin her long, hard work and even justified her actions against the children by claiming that she gave the kids a happy and carefree life.[12] In the anime, Monet has a habit of licking her lips, usually when she gets excited, like when she is about to fight Luffy, or hears something interesting, such as Luffy being able to use Haoshoku Haki.[18][19] As a harpy, she had the ability to fly.[13] Her feathers were prehensile enough for her wings to double as hands, as she was seen holding a newspaper with them.[9] Although they make rather large hands, she was able to do delicate things with them such as turning pages and writing.[14] She could also use her talons to slash foes.[23] She seemed to be a good researcher as she was able to look up information about the Straw Hats in a short amount of time,[14] and later inform Caesar about Law's involvements with Luffy from two years ago. She was also quite perceptive, noting that the true strength of the Straw Hat Pirates might be more than what their bounties suggest since they have been inactive for two years.[15] She was also cunning enough to be able to delay Luffy effectively even though he outclassed her.[24] In direct combat, Monet was a capable fighter, being able to fight against Luffy and later Zoro without much difficulty (though she did admit she would not be able to defeat them and was only able to hold them off).[24] With her powers, she was able to overwhelm both Nami and Robin with little effort and even clash with a powerful swordsman such as Zoro (when he was holding back).[12] Monet ate the Yuki Yuki no Mi, a Logia-class[8] Devil Fruit which allowed her to become and control the element of snow.[7] She could produce and manipulate snow, forming solid snow barriers. These barriers are quite hard, making it difficult to destroy them, but she could easily pass through her snow barriers. She also had the ability to make someone fall asleep by hugging them with her icy body which causes their body temperature to lower and leaving them weakened.[24] By covering a room in snow and creating a snowstorm, she could also gain advantage in battle, as she was able to move much faster, and hide in the snow to deliver sneak attacks. She could also trap her enemies in snow and transform herself into a huge snow monster.[12] In this form, her bite was not only strong, but cold enough to freeze and break the afflicted body part. She was also able to use her snow to make sharp objects such as turning her wings into sharp blades that were strong enough to clash with Zoro's swords. She can also change parts of wing into snowballs that hit the ground with tremendous force and create a blizzard to create a smokescreen for a surprise attack.[23] Monet wielded a pair of gigantic ice picks, which she used by holding them with her clawed feet, and was capable of clashing with Zoro, who was an accomplished swordsman. In the anime, they were composed of snow and reverted back into snow when she was defeated.[25] She could also use her wings as a sword with her "Snow Sword" ability against him.[23]

Luffy: Monet?!

Nami: You're with Blue Pegasus?!

Monet: Of course. Why not?

Luffy: (growling)

Hoka: You know her?

Nami: Yeah! She knows all information about us! She's part harpy!

Monet: Please, calm down. Don't get mad.

Luffy: (growling)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Jack: (wearing a silver-white Blue Pegasus symbol on his right hand) This is going to be interesting. Let's fight now.

Jackson Overland Frost, better known as Jack Frost, is the main protagonist in Rise of the Guardians and an immortal supernatural being much like the Guardians. Unlike the others, however, he is a loner, the classic rebel without a cause, sarcastic and mischievous. As the manifestation of winter, Jack Frost is capable of manipulating ice and snow. He is the spirit of mischief and chaos personified, but when he discovers the purpose behind his powers, he will become a true Guardian, representing "Fun." Before Jack became immortal, he had brown hair, brown eyes, and fair skin. His clothing consisted of a white v-neck undershirt with a brown vest and brown trousers. He also wore a brown poncho to covered himself from the cold. He was seen with ice skates but was never seen wearing them. Jack currently has white hair, striking blue eyes, and pale skin. He has a tall stature, albeit slim. His clothing is a blue hooded sweater, frost collecting around the ring of the collar, and trousers bound with lighter material starting from the knee down to the rather tattered and frayed bottom, and is barefoot throughout the movie. He carries around a magical staff with a G-shaped arch, resembling a shepherd's crook. It is Jack's gateway to help him unleash his powers of conjuring snow, ice, and frost. Before Jack's current attire, he was seen wearing a brown cloak, a white woolen shirt, and a small brown open vest. He wore the same pants as seen in the present. Jack is currently over 300 years old though with an appearance of a teenager. Jack Frost is a mischievous teenage hellion who has no interest in being bound by rules or obligations, and rather instead favors spreading his winter magic for the sake of the personal amusement of himself and children. Despite these traits, Jack is also gentle and generous. The source of Jack's anti-social behavior towards the Guardians and refusal to adhere to rules was mostly because of his frustration with the Man in the Moon never answering his questions about who he was or why he was created, and also because no human, child or adult, was able to see him for centuries for no one had believed in him. But as Jack spends time in the Guardians' company, each individual would have an effect on him that would change him from a mischief-making winter spirit to a full-fledged Guardian in his own right, as well a hero. It was his refusal to give up in the face of overwhelming odds that enabled him to help one child, Jamie Bennett, who keeps his beliefs in all of the Guardians as well as finally being able to see and believe in Jack Frost. Jack's desire to protect Jamie, as he once did his sister, helped him realize his center; Fun. Jack proudly accepted the duties and responsibilities as the Guardian of Fun. His purpose, is to spread the feelings of fun, joy, and happiness to bolster the faith children have in the Guardians. Even before he officially became a Guardian, Jack displayed some pride in what he does, particularly the Snow Days he makes for children to have fun. Jack is both the Guardian of Fun and the Spirit of Winter, surprisingly powerful and a cunning trickster. It's his job to make children have fun, while bringing joy and fun times with Winter and snow days, thereby making them happy and bolstering their faith in the Guardians. As the Spirit of Winter, Jack commands snow, ice, frost, and later learned he can unleash energy bolts of ice, and he can easily freeze things over/solid with a mere wave of his staff. Originally, Jack channeled his Winter Magic through his staff, mistaking it to be the source of his power, when really it was just a conduit. Jack can conjure ice, snow, and frost from his mere presence, as well as freezing winds, snowballs, snowflakes, etc. Jack can even manifest images from frosted window panes, freeze water by walking on it, and conjure indoor snowfall, and of course, being the spirit of winter, he is not bothered by the cold. Jack is able to fly by riding the wind. He flies by floating like a snowflake, and propels himself with wind to fly faster. As the Guardian of Fun, Jack can bewitch others with feelings of fun, joy, and laughter with his snowballs or even his snowflakes. This was first seen when he hit Cupcake with a snowball, quelling her anger, and helping her have fun and become friends with Jamie and the other kids. Jack is a very skilled free runner and can quickly move across rooftops or even weave through traffic with uncanny speed and agility, as he safely directed Jamie on an epic sled-ride. Jack has a magic staff with which he can control the elements of winter. Originally, he thought this staff was the source of his power, when really it was just a conduit for him to channel the magic of winter that had really been inside of him, seen when he repaired it through sheer force of will after Pitch snapped it in half. Jack's battle style consists of Parkour and Kendo (means "way of the sword"). He combines free-running with Martial Arts to make a unique battle style. [9] With perfect timing and skills, Jack is able to dodge an enemy attack and instantly response by calculating his body and staff movements to be able deliver his own attack. He also pays close attention to an enemy movements since a response that is too slow or fast may not be effective.

Letty: (wearing a light purple Blue Pegasus symbol on her left side of her face) No! Please, no fighting! We're in the same team!

Letty Whiterock (レティ・ホワイトロック Retī howaitorokku) is a seasonal youkai who's only seen during winter. She seems fittingly cold towards most of the humans she meets, and is feared by humans as she is known to freeze them. Letty first appeared as the first stage boss of Perfect Cherry Blossom. In Perfect Memento in Strict Sense, it was written that she was a type of yuki-onna. According to ZUN, if she was to show her full power compared to her strength shown in Perfect Cherry Blossom, it would cause an incident.[1] She possesses an ability to manipulate chilliness. It's not an ability to create blizzards or make snow fall, but rather an ability to strengthen the "winter" that exists in the natural world. According to Perfect Memento in Strict Sense, since this is equivalent to an ability that manipulates the winter within nature, she possesses tremendous power according to the environment, but she is pretty much powerless outside of winter. In Bohemian Archive in Japanese Red, Letty herself said that outside of winter, she hides away in a place where not a ray of sunlight can reach. In Forbidden Scrollery, she is shown spreading snow over Gensokyo. By lowering the temperature, humans become less capable of activity, and lose their fighting spirit. Furthermore, since it's not a physical attack, it's impossible to completely avoid it, and it's not possible to take up any countermeasure except doing something to the extent of wearing thick clothing. In Perfect Cherry Blossom, Letty has lavender eyes and curly lavender hair. She wears a blue and white dress with a white apron in front of it. At the top of her skirt that is a golden lapel resembling the alchemical symbol for silver. Also wears a white cap and a nearly transparent cape. She was described by ZUN as being "fairly tall."[2] In Hopeless Masquerade, she is seen with white trousers.

Tamaki: (wearing a yellow Blue Pegasus symbol on his left hand) She's right. Fighting each other would get us nowhere. Also, we won't be able to defeat Oracion Seis.

René Tamaki Richard de Grantaine Suoh (aka Tamaki Suoh), is the son of Ouran Academy's Chairman, Yuzuru Suoh, and the president of the Ouran Host Club. Tamaki is in Class 2-A, the same class as his best friend and Host Club co-founder, Kyoya Ootori. Tamaki Suoh is one of two major protagonists in this shojo comedy, the other being his love interest, Haruhi Fujioka. Although his outward manner would be best described as flamboyant, egotistical and dramatic he is, in fact, a young man dedicated to his studies, his friends, and his duties as a host. He is considered the "Princely" type, entertaining his female clients with upper-class etiquette and shameless flattery. He views the club as his "family" with himself as the father, Kyoya Ootori as the mother, Haruhi Fujioka as the daughter, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin as the sons, and Honey and Mori as the neighbors. His real family consists of his mother, Anne-Sophie (who he is forbidden to see by his grandmother until late in the manga); his father, Yuzuru Suoh; and his strict paternal grandmother, Shizue Suoh. He is also known to be an accomplished classical pianist. As the main comic relief character of the series, Tamaki is portrayed as outspoken and naive for his age. Throughout the anime and manga series, his facial expressions are the most exaggerated. While celebrating romance in general, he is quite blind to his own feelings of romantic love towards Haruhi, of which the other hosts are completely aware. Of all the hosts, Tamaki's "host" personality differs the most from his true personality insofar that he is both poised and charming as a host, but often bumbling and attention-seeking outside of that milieu. His desire to please the Host Club's female guests, however, is so genuine that he denies to himself and everyone else his love for Haruhi in order to keep the Host Club up and running. Despite his childish attitude he is suprisingly intelligent, easily ranking second in Class 2-A, the top spot being held by Kyoya. It is also shown that he does not put much effort into his studies (e.g. watching TV in the middle of the night before a quiz), hinting that his academic standing may not originate from hard work but superior intelligence. Although there are instances where he demonstrates brilliant insights that surprise many, he still remains a goofball and a flirt most of the time. Tamaki is born under the star sign of Aries, the Ram. The positive traits of this sign are adventurousness, courage, versatility, liveliness and passion; the negative traits being arrogance, stubborness, impulsivity, a lack of discipline, a tendency towards being confrontational and a tendency to leave projects midway. Being a hafu (Japanese by his father and French by his mother), Tamaki has the pale-blond hair inherited from his mother. His eye color in the anime is violet, but in the manga is blue. When he's not at school, he prefers to wear haute couture clothing. His good looks and charm often allow him to win over others and he is known by the rest of his club members as Tono (i.e. King/Boss), with a 70% request rate by the female guests. He enjoys cosplay and does so with the Club, often. He is able to cry without the use of eyedrops (which he claims to be the mark of a true host) and his appearance been compared to the President of the Black Magic Club, Umehito Nekozawa, whose natural features include blond hair with blue eyes. Tamaki's rose color in the Host Club is white. In Japanese culture, this signifies innocence, which manifests itself in Tamaki's general naivete. In Western culture, the white rose is symbolic of happiness in love. This is ironic insofar that, although he genuinely strives to provide his female customers with happiness in their love pursuits, he himself is unable to recognize his own love for Haruhi until the near-finale of the manga and only marginally in the anime's final episode.

Nami: (sighs) Fine...

Luffy: You got lucky, Monet!

Monet: (chuckling) Of course.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Peridot: Tamaki, what are you doing here?!

Tamaki: Master Bob actually sent us here.

Bo-bobo: What do you mean by ''us''?

Miria: Me! Miria had arrived!

Garnet: With Garnet!

Sango: And Sango~nya!

Jack: You three?

Miria: Yup!

Haruhi: (wearing a brown Blue Pegasus symbol on her right hand) And us.

Haruhi Fujioka is the main character of the Ouran High School Host Club series. She is a highly intelligent 1st-year student from a middle-class family ("poor" in the eyes of Ouran students) who attends Ouran Academy on scholarship based upon an entrance exam. As she is required to remain first in her class to keep her scholarship, her studies are very important to her. Two characteristics that define Haruhi is her straightforward nature and belief that one's gender doesn't define one's choices. Having been raised under less aflluent circumstances than her classmates at Ouran, she displays more practical and responsible qualities, and is not easily swayed by the charms of the hosts. Even when she first meets them, she only reacts nervously instead of becoming instantly infatuated like most other girls. Haruhi also has a deeper voice than other female students, has short hair and dresses androgynously most of the time, she is not easily recognized as female. Although she may be unflappable under normal circumstances, she suffers from Brontophobia (a fear of thunder), which terrifies her to the point of paralysis. Apart from this, she tends to have a peaceful nature, refuses to shirk work and is crazy about gourmet food, especially fancy tuna (which is sometimes used as a bribe to involve her in the crazier schemes of the Host Club). Without such bribery, however, Haruhi is described as "apathetic," especially when it comes to making decisions and, particularly, in regards to the Host Club itself. She is also rather oblivious when it comes to her own emotions; an example of this is her unawareness of her developing love for Tamaki over the course of the series. Upon being designated a host, she becomes an immediate hit with the ladies due to her conversational skills and her charming smiles, gaining her the title of the "Natural" type. Though often exasperated with her fellow Host Club members, she cares deeply for them, in her own way. In return, the male hosts are quite protective of their "secret princess" and regard her with respect and affection in spite of any antics they may demonstrate. Haruhi is born under the star sign of Aquarius, the Water Bearer. The positive traits of this sign are honesty, curiosity, innovation and amiability; the negative traits being inconsistency, disinclination, detachment, deviation tendencies and inefficiency. Before Haruhi attends Ouran Academy, she's described as a pretty girl as seen in flashbacks when she had long hair and wore a girl's uniform. However, upon entering Ouran Academy, this image changes drastically. When first introduced in the anime, she sports a nerdy, boyish look that differs greatly from her middle-school appearance. Having gotten gum in her hair just before school begins, she cuts it short and being unable to afford the expensive Ouran uniform, she wears shapeless, baggy clothing. With her messily-styled hairdo, large glasses (which once belonged to her grandfather) and masculine clothing, she's thought to be male and Haruhi does nothing to discredit this idea. Apart from the few times that she dons a wig during cosplay, Haruhi resembles a cute, somewhat short boy (standing at 155cm/5'2" tall). Her female clients often comment on her large and shiny eyes, likening them to a girl's; the shininess is actually caused by eye contacts. Her natural affinity with people and sweet face cause many people, regardless of gender, to develop a crush on her. Haruhi is sometimes likened to her deceased mother, Kotoko; this resemblance is particularly notable when she dresses up as a female during some of the Host Club's schemes and events. Her true gender is revealed in the manga just before she leaves to study abroad and though most of the students are initially disbelieving, they soon accept and embrace the truth. Haruhi's appearance outside of Ouran Academy varies. She often wears simple T-shirts and Bermuda shorts when she is at home or a feminine dress coupled with jeans. Her father, Ryoji, doesn't give much thought to her clothing, although the anime suggests he tries to feminize her with girly clothing purchases. After Haruhi leaves for America, she grows her hair out until it reaches its original length. In the Epilogue, her hair has grown into a bob after three months and is past her shoulders by eight months. She keeps her hair long throughout college. Haruhi's rose color in the Host Club is red. In Japanese culture, this signifies life and romance; an apt color for the heart and lifeblood of the series. In Western culture, the red rose is a symbol of beauty and perfection, which is how the other hosts view her. Throughout most of the world, it is the red rose that symbolizes true romance and a loving heart.

Hideyoshi: (wearing a brown-and-green Blue Pegasus symbol on his left hand) That's right. We were sent here by Master Bob, too.

Hideyoshi Kinoshita (木下 秀吉, Kinoshita Hideyoshi) is a class 2-F student in Fumizuki Academy. A classmate of Akihisa since 1st grade.[1] Hideyoshi is the fraternal twin of Yuuko Kinoshita, class ambassador for Class 2-A. He is also a member of the Drama Club.[2][3][4][5] He is one of the most famous characters in the series and in the manga, particularly due to his gender neutrality. Hideyoshi looks very similar to his sister. The only difference in their appearance is their hairstyle. Usually sports the schools official male uniform (blue tie) and wears two hair clips that separates his bangs and leave a tuft of hair in the center of his forehead. Hideyoshi is one of the rarely found people with ordinary minds in Class 2-F, but because of that he often got pressured by classmates. According to the twin's grandpa's words, Hideyoshi is the owner of an unbelievable beauty. Hideyoshi's loveliness even got nominated in the list of 'Guys who would look good in girl's outfit' sponsored by the Journalism club, but was dropped from the ranking after all, 'unfair' being the reason. At the end even girls come to forget his real gender. During the test run of the New Summoning Field,[6] it reveals that Hideyoshi gets love confessions nearly three times a month. As a result of Hideyoshi's friends (both male and female) wanting Hideyoshi to change (into sports clothes, etc.) in the girls changing room while Hideyoshi doesn't, Hideyoshi ends up changes separately altogether. For example, in case of a training camp (for the safety of his own and the others) Hideyoshi is given a private separate dressing room and bathroom.[7] Throughout the school, there is even a rumor that Hideyoshi is actually of the 3rd gender, dubbed "Hideyoshi" (This is just a joke). In Akihisa's case, Hideyoshi's photos are secretly sold and bought in the school's black market—the price of his photo being 5 times higher than photos of Akihisa in girl outfits. The only person who recognized him as a guy upon sight was Akihisa's sister,[8] at which Hideyoshi was delighted (but only because Akihisa's sister didn't believe that Akihisa could be friends with girls).[9] Hideyoshi also seems to blush in embarrassment when called a girl, but it may be something the animators throw in once in a while to make Hideyoshi look more feminine. Hideyoshi takes part in the Drama club, and specializes in vocal mimicry—be that a girl's or a boy's voice. Even though in many cases Hideyoshi is not too willing to act, once the situation starts Hideyoshi perfectly deals with the given role, thanks to his excessive dramatic spirit. Part of the reason why Hideyoshi is in Class F is because Hideyoshi gets too absorbed in drama and can't keep up his grades. It seems Hideyoshi is especially weak in Classic Literature, which is an irony in its own right considering that Hideyoshi is always using the classic form of the Japanese language to converse with everybody, using words like 'Thou' in the Japanese subs, and speaking polite in the English dub. In contrast to Hideyoshi's lovely outlook is an extremely strong stomach ('Steel Stomach' as called by himself) that can even take in a potato seed. However even such stomach cannot stand against Mizuki's mighty lunch. Also, Hideyoshi's strength is higher than Akihisa which is seen when Hideyoshi completely armlocks Akihisa rather easily when they're listening to his confession to Minami. Ironically, Akihisa thought he couldn't lose to Hideyoshi in terms of strength. A running gag is that Hideyoshi's chest is always covered with something usually to make the viewer think that his gender is ambiguous or that Hideyoshi may have "breasts"(since in the anime female characters' breast is always covered by something). It is shown that Hideyoshi has a male chest, not female one.[10] However, the lifeguard who saw Hideyoshi bare chested on the beach did not believe Hideyoshi to be a boy.[11] Unlike the rest of Class F, Hideyoshi is relatively calm and normal. Hideyoshi remains stoic at most times, but there are times when Hideyoshi loses his calm demeanor. When mistaken for a girl, Hideyoshi will correct them and states he is male. Despite this, Hideyoshi usually ends up wearing female costumes in the Drama Club. His passion for the Drama Club seems to be the reason behind him being in Class F, due to his focus on the former.

Luffy: More members?!

Goku: That's alot!

Yoko: Hi~! So glad to meet you all!

Ryuko: Yoko~!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Hibiki: You must be tired after traveling to get here.

Beheeyem: Please sit down and relax.

Yoko: Um, sure! (sits down)

Ryuko: (sits down) These coaches are so comfortable. I need something like this at Mako's house.

Tamaki: Of course. I'm Tamaki, by the way, and your eyes are very beautiful.

Ryuko: Um, thanks?

Tamaki: No problem.

Ren: Hmph.

Lucy: Uh...

Gardevoir: Are you trying to flirt us?

Fearow: Huh? What are you talking about?

Ren: We don't flirt.

Lucy: Uh-huh...

Miria: Wow~! Are you really Erza, Rias, and Parasoul?!

Garnet and Sango: Are you?!~nya?!

Erza: Yes.

Miria: Cool~!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Eve: Me and Bergmite always wanted to meet you.

Bergmite: We heard you're so powerful and strong and we wanted to be just like you and Blaziken.

Blaziken: Well, that's flattering.

Haruhi: Here's some tea if you're thirsty.

Nami: Thanks.

Haruhi: No problem. I'm Haruhi and, just you know, I'm not a guy. I'm actually a girl.

Luffy: You are?!

Goku: But, I can't even see the difference!

Arcanine: (wearing a brown Blue Pegasus symbol necklace) Well, her voice is deeper from any other girl. So, it's really hard to know she's a girl.

Arcanine is a quadruped, canine Pokémon with an orange pelt marked by jagged black stripes. It has diamond-shaped ears with beige insides, black eyes, a round, black nose, and two pointed teeth protruding from its upper jaw. Its head, muzzle, and chest are covered in shaggy, beige fur, except for two oval sections around each eye and ear. Long tufts of fur grow behind its knees and around its ankles. Its underside is black, and it has a billowing, beige tail that is bent in the middle. Each paw has three toes and a round, pink pad. Arcanine is a fiercely brave and loyal Pokémon. It is capable of running 6,200 miles in 24 hours with a speed and grace reminiscent of flight. Arcanine has long been admired for its beauty and speed, and anyone who hears its bark will grovel before it. The source of its power is a flame blazing wildly inside its body. In the anime, it was shown that it stashes food in its mane and carries it to its nest for its young. Arcanine lives in active volcanoes and on prairies.

Pokedex: Arcanine, a Legendary Pokémon. The evolved form of Growlithe. Arcanine is known for its bravery and fierce loyalty. Growlithe evolves into Arcanine from its use of a Fire Stone.

Luchia: Oh...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Hideyoshi: And that goes to me. I'm Hideyoshi and I'm a guy. People will mistake me as a girl because my whole face is feminine.

Ryuko: Now, I see what you mean!

Zoroark: You look like a girl to us!

Hideyoshi: (chuckling) See?

Peridot: Hoka, isn't it?

Hoka: Yes, what is it?

Peridot: What's that _folding_ thing?

Wynaut: That's a laptop! It stores data in hard-drive!

Peridot: Hmph! Well, I don't know much about human technology! But, _I'm_ used of the gem technology!

Hoka: Does it have information about Oracion Seis?

Peridot: That's right! _All_ information!

Monet: Me, too. I can remember it at the top of my head within _seconds_.

Peridot: Yeah, right!

Hoka: (sighs)

Ichiya: Hello, everybody.

Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki (一夜=ヴァンダレイ=寿 Ichiya Vandarei Kotobuki) is the ace of the Blue Pegasus Guild, as well as the leader of the Trimens (composed of Hibiki Lates, Ren Akatsuki and Eve Tearm). Ichiya is a short and rather stout man with a distinctively big, somewhat rectangular face, a large flat nose which always seems to be shining, and prominent cheekbones. He has dark eyes and thick eyebrows, with a pair of lines pointing towards his nose below them, plus some stubble around his mouth and a prominent chin. His orange hair was initially kept in a wavy style with many curved spikes jutting outwards, with one acting as a fringe on the left side of his face. He seems to possess mildly hairy legs.[3] After seven years from Fairy Tail's incident on Tenrou Island, Ichiya's appearance hasn't changed much, with the only visible difference being his hair, which has gotten longer and is kept in a different hairstyle, with the wavy, spiky strands being kept downwards and covering the sides of his face.[4] Due to his physical features, Ichiya is commonly referred to as an "old man" by others, despite being only 29 during the Allied Forces' assault on the Oración Seis[5] and 36 as of the Grand Magic Games. Ichiya's first attire consisted of a white suit with elbow-long sleeves, with distinctive pants ending below his knees in dark hems, adorned by Blue Pegasus' symbol on its left shoulder, over an orange shirt covered in many dark leaf motifs, possessing sleeves reaching down below his elbows and closed around the neck by a red bow tie, and elegant light shoes paired with light socks. The left part of his chest was adorned by a large flower reminiscent of a rose, and a wide, dark belt was seen hanging over his right hip, with several flasks attacked to it, containing perfumes used for Ichiya's Perfume Magic.[3] After the 7-years time skip, his attire underwent subtle changes, getting visibly simpler, with his short pants losing the dark hems, his jacket seemingly covering a plain shirt which is dark in the lower part, and his shoes being dark.[6] Ichiya is a womanizer like the rest of his group. Unlike them, he is nowhere near as "handsome", though he thinks of himself as such. Regardless, the Trimens call him aniki (older brother) or master and show a great deal of respect for him. He and Erza Scarlet apparently have some history together, much to her disgust, and he constantly continues to hit on her.[7] Ichiya is also as cowardly as he is vain, and usually prefers to run from a fight. However, there is a rare exception where he proves to be courageous by going against the Council to save Jellal Fernandes for Erza's sake. He is an ardent fan of perfumes. He has a habit of saying the English word "men" all the time, and he calls Erza "my honey". Ichiya uses Magical perfume as his spells. These perfumes have a myriad of effects that he can exploit at his disposal. This seems to be pretty useful, but with the exception of Power Perfume, most of his spells are supportive and passive. Erza has said he is a powerful Mage, of the "well-to-do" sort.[57]

Uzu: Who the hell is that guy?!

Yoko: That's what we wanted to know!

Quilava: Yeah!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Tamaki: Ichiya and Leon, you finally made it.

Aromatisse: (wearing a blue ''Blue'' Pegasus symbol necklace) We could see that.

Aromatisse is a small, bipedal, bird-like Pokémon. Its body is purple and is surrounded by a pink fur or feather-like coat, with a black bow on its lower back. Its face resembles a mask used by plague doctors, or a masquerade mask. It has a pair of purple, ox horn-shaped ears with a yellow center. It has eyes with red sclera, black irises, red pupils, and full, black eye lashes. It also has three sharp claws on each small hand. Aromatisse can give off a variety of different smells, from a pleasant fragrance to an odor so repugnant to its opponent that it can turn a battle in its favor. Aromatisse is the only known Pokémon capable of learning Aromatic Mist.

Pokedex: Aromatisse, the Fragrance Pokémon and the evolved form of Spritzee. Aromatisse can create many scents, some unpleasant enough to opponents to gain the advantage in battle.

Leon: (wearing a gray Blue Pegasus symbol on his right hand) It's very nice to meet some Fairy Tail members here. I'm Leon and this is Dian.

Leon (レオン; Reon) is Dian's human partner and the oldest candidate of the Jewel Star Grand Prix. A guy from Austria, he has high awareness skills with magic and is also an excellent swordsman, who can use both magic and his swordsmanship. He can also turn his pen into a sword by using magic and uses it in any battle he fights. Miria has a crush on him, and he admires Akari's determination in her magic studies. His past is tragic due to the loss of his dog, Roger, during his childhood before he met Dian. Dian encourages him to cheer up and never became depressed and shameful in front of the grave of Leon's departed pet. Leon's wish when he obtains the Jewel Star title is to be the king of Jewel Land and improve the relationship between the Rarerare (human) world and Jewel Land. He and Dian can cast magic using the Jewel Charm and has a magical costume, like the girls, but this isn't shown until episode 35. Leon has long, sandy brown-blond hair tied into a low ponytail hung over his left shoulder and deep-blue eyes. Being the oldest, he is the tallest out of most of the students in his class. His clothes consist of a white button-down shirt with a red cross over tie around his neck and a matching red belt around his waist. He wears a gray blazer on top and white pants with gray boots. A red cape hangs over his right shoulder, and he is mostly seen wearing the school cape, which he uses as a source of transportation from time to time. His JewelCharm hangs on a chain on his lower left pocket of his blazer. When he transforms using JewelFlash, he is seen wearing an outfit consisting of a black dress shirt with gold-rimmed placket and blue waist belt. A blue oval gem is adorned on his neck on a gold bolo tie. Above that, he wears a wine colored long-sleeved coat with black cuffs that has lavender colored oval gems rimmed with gold on his shoulders, and he also wears white pants with light gray and black boots. Leon is known to be very kind and gentle, yet he does not hesitate when it comes to saving others from danger. In one episode when Milia was about to get hit with one of the light seeds, he threw himself and protected her from harm. In another episode, he was stung by a poisonous plant while trying to protect Labra. He is also quite popular among girls. In a certain episode, Marianne Grand Maniel Chocola Julliangeli grew jealous when she saw Leon put his arm out to prevent Akari from falling and challenged her to a dress-making contest, asking Leon whose dress he preferred. He is the most responsible one out of the group, and despite his calm facade, he is shown to become agitated, such as when he was told by the Fountain Dragon that he lacked the trust for his friends due to his perfection.

Dian: (wearing a black Blue Pegasus symbol on his back) Very nice to meet you.

Dian is the main villain of Jewelpet and Leon's partner in Jewelpet Twinkle. He's a grey Russian Blue cat with white paws who with Diana, can also use forbidden dark magic, but in a powerful version called Obsidian Eyes Power (オブシディアンアイズパワー?). He wears a black round orb necklace and a black and red cape in Season One. Debuting in Episode 33, He's Diana's older brother, who despises both humans and the Four Great Magicians of Jewel Land on how they see the Jewelpets and somehow lead a rebellion in Jewel Land during early times. In one scene, he used his magic to cause havoc on Earth and turned all the people into stone. Due to his tyranny, the Great Magicians had no choice but to seal him up in his jewel charm form and into an ice prison in the Bermuda Triangle, in which no Jewelpet nor human can enter. He was awakened by Diana by her magic and he started to cause havoc on Earth by using his captured Jewelpets to do his bidding. Unlike Diana, Dian casts his magic to the Jewelpets themselves causing them to turn evil and the only way Rinko can get them back is through the Jewel Games. Dian can also assume his human form under the name Andy (Anagram for Dian) to seduce Rinko for him to obtain the Jewel Stick. In Episode 47, he successfully captured Rinko due to his magic and "proposed" to her for marriage and in Episode 48, he finally got the Jewel Stick from Rinko's grasp. In Episode 49, he successfully defeated the Four Witches, turning them into stone and planned to go to the Human World using his new dark was believed in Episode 50 that he already absorbed some of the Jewel Stick's powers after Rinko and Akira reclaimed it for her and his form changed to Dark Dian after the dark magic took over his body, making him more powerful and have more disgust in both humans and Jewelpets during the events of Episode 51.[1] His true intention however is to destroy Jewel Land and take over the Earth, while eradicating every human being in the world, out of belief that the world is filled with nothing but lies, and plunge the world into eternal despair and darkness. Dark Dian was defeated in Episode 52 by Rinko, Minami, Aoi and all of the Jewelpet's combined powers which opened his heart to the fact that Jewelpets and Humans must co-exist in harmony and to know he has friends in Jewel Land to accept him and Diana. After that, he and Diana changed their ways for the better. In Jewelpet Twinkle, he is Leon's Jewelpet Partner, who can't speak at all due to watching Alma make a jewelpet and got hit by the magic causing him to lose his voice until he remebered what happen. He first met Leon several years ago, in front of the gravestone of his pet dog Roger who recently died and told him if Leon wanted to be his partner to ease his sadness wanting to become stronger to protect close ones Leon accepts his offer and the two became inseparable. The main difference between Dian in season 1 and season 2 is that in season 1, Dian is an antagonist (the villan), and in season 2, Dian is a protagonist(the hero). All of the other Jewelpets have pretty much the same role in both seasons (if they appear in both)-they're either a protagonist, a supporting character, or an antagonist. In Jewelpet Sunshine, he is in 3rd Grade Rose Section and TV Star, he was dating with Garnet and Diana has a feelings for him. Dian's birthday is on January 20 and his name is based on the Igneous Rock Obsidian. Dian wields a black, evil version of the Jewel Stick, which was originally Rinko's. In Episode 50, Akira and Rinko reclaimed the Jewel Stick but all of its powers were gone.

Ryuko: Nice to meet you, too. Huh?

Ichiya: My, your perfume seems to be strong.

Zoroark: Huh?!

Ryuko: What do you mean?! Are you a pervert?!

Aromatisse: No, no. This is my human partner, Ichiya.

Tamaki: He's the leader of the Trimen.

Ichiya: That's right.

Beauty: Oh, great.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bo-bobo: But, are you a little small to be leader?

Shinji: (wearing a dry-yellow Blue Pegasus symbol on his neck) Don't be fooled by his size.

Shinji Hirako (平子 真子, Hirako Shinji) is the captain of the 5th Division in the Gotei 13. His lieutenant is Momo Hinamori. He also served as a recruiter and the de facto leader of the Visored. Shinji has brown eyes and jaw-length blonde hair with a straight cut and many of his facial expressions reveal his upper teeth. While attempting to recruit Ichigo, he wears a standard Karakura school uniform, though he usually wears trousers, shirt and tie, often supplemented by a newsboy cap and long-coat. Shinji appears to have a round ring pierced in the middle of his tongue.[2] During his first stint as a captain, before he left the Soul Society, his hair was very long, reaching down to the lower part of his back. He wore the standard Shinigami robes with a standard, long-sleeved, captain's haori. Seventeen months after Aizen's defeat, Shinji returns to this attire with the addition of wearing his tie tucked under his robes. His hair which he kept in a short, straight-line cut after becoming a Visored has remained basically the same as well, with the exception of the bang now having a more asymmetrical cut with the left side being longer than the right.[3] Sometime before the Wandenreich's invasion of Soul Society, Shinji adds a further white robe between his haori and uniform, which is fastened at the front. His tie is also replaced by a broader cravat that is tucked under his new robe and is clasped using a small, silver slide.[4] Shinji is somewhat comical, adding a bit of levity to situations that are otherwise serious. He has a flippant attitude under normal circumstances and seems to like annoying his associate, Hiyori Sarugaki, which usually earns him a slap from one of her sandals. She, in turn, shows him absolutely no respect and frequently insults and attacks him; his behavior towards her is no better, frequently making faces or quick insults at her expense. He also has a history of referring to cute girls he meets as his 'first love', complete with a deadpan look on his face, despite the obvious lie (though he never did this with Hiyori, further annoying her). He also enjoys listening to jazz music, as he had a phonograph that played his vinyl records in his days as a captain. Shinji is implied to be a powerful combatant, being a Shinigami captain and the unofficial leader among the Visored. At one point, when Shinji begins to fight against Ichigo Kurosaki, the other Visored mention that Ichigo is foolish to battle Shinji, proven by the fact that Shinji is not taking the battle seriously (albeit Ichigo was also holding back, because he was trying to suppress his inner Hollow).[90][91] Shinji is also able to hold off Mashiro Kuna during her Hollowfication without releasing his sword, though it took some effort.[92] He was also able to fend off Kaname Tōsen while also trying to resist his Hollowfication.[93] Shinji takes on the 6th Espada, maintaining his calm in the face of the destruction Grimmjow brought to the battle and pushing the Espada back with little effort, using only his Hollow mask and his swordsmanship skill.[94][95] Shinji excels in Shunpo. His skill is great enough to easily outmaneuver Grimmjow, the sixth Espada.[95] As a captain, even before he became a Visored, he was the first to arrive to save Hiyori, even when Lisa had a head-start and all the other captains left later at the same time.[96] Shinji is also very quick at close-range. During his assault on Aizen, he is able to perceive and dodge Tōsen's sneak attack while sustaining only a small scratch above his left eye.[97] While never used in battle, Shinji has shown enough proficiency in this skill to, without warning, put Ichigo into a dream state[98] and break Aizen's illusions.[7] As a captain, he has an enormous amount of spiritual pressure. Being a Visored, Shinji possesses a dual-type spiritual energy, part Shinigami and part Hollow. His spiritual pressure is said to be monstrous.[99] Despite his childish attitude at times, Shinji has shown himself to be a very insightful and perceptive man. During his initial tenure as captain of the 5th Division, he was able to see through Aizen's deceptions and some of his illusions. Aizen himself admitted to being intimidated by Shinji's cunning.

Rin: (wearing a black Blue Pegasus symbol on her left hand) He can be a powerful ally! You'll see when we get into battle!

Rin (鈴(リン)) is the IGO's Gourmet Research Chief, the third highest ranked official within the organization, and she is one of the main characters of Toriko. She uses different perfumes and fragrances that manipulate beasts' state of mind. She is also Toriko's fiancée and the younger sister of Sunny, two of the famed Four Heavenly Kings. Prior to her promotion, she was a beast tamer at the Gourmet Coliseum in the IGO's First Gourmet Facility. Rin is a light skinned girl with short black hair and blue eyes. She wears a red gi top with green borders and no sleeves and a pair of short black tights. She has large thighs with a scar on the left one. Because of this, Sunny comically describes her as "manly". Rin also has a single scar on the right side of her face which she gave herself in an attempt to copy Toriko's three scars but stopped after one because she made it on the wrong side. She also has formal attire which consists of a red and green strapless top and a short frilly yellow skirt. She has also been seen in a bathing suit which is made up of a red bikini top with green borders and red shorts with green borders as well. After the timeskip, Rin grew out her hair a bit longer and changed her outfit. She now wears a coat over her torso over a lengthend version of her previous outfit which shows off her legs a bit more, and her shoe style's changed to ornate boots. She also wears a belt around her waist and what appears to be a pistol holster on her thigh. She also appears to have gotten taller, as she's now only a few inches shorter than Toriko when standing near him. Her overall body structure has become more developed, particularily in the bust, thigh and hip areas, making her appear more womanly and less of a tomboy. She is a sweet, courageous and caring young woman but comes off as quite a tomboy although she tends to make girly outbursts from time to time whenever she is happy (especially around Toriko), in fact her most defining trait is her notably huge crush and admiration for Toriko which borders on fanatical (much to Toriko's dismay), so much so that she was willing to even copy his scars. She also gets distracted from her duties when he's around and tends to get quite clumsy and ditzy in his presence. She also becomes saddened and jealous when Toriko shows affection to others or ignores her for any particular reason. According to Sunny's observations and touch, Rin takes a large interest in sweet foods, contributing to the fat underneath her skin, which Sunny states is "insane". Contributing to this reason is her dislike of alcohol or alcohol-containing foods, which Mansam makes sure to serve at every meal, leading her to eat the Horohoro Parfait that his Hayanpanther, Rikky eats, as such both she and Rikky get along quite well. Unlike a lot of people, she can get along with Zebra as he is at his most civil with her. Rin relies on different perfumes and fragrances to manipulate beasts. She is known as composite user, who uses her skill to control other beasts. Her fragrances work on all manner of beasts making her an excellent tamer, however these fragrances have no effect on GT Robos, putting her in an extremely dangerous situation when faced with one. She is also skilled in using a special fragrance firing sniper rifle, showing that she has good marksmanship skills. Aside from her fragrances, she is an agile and swift human with above average speed, senses, strength and endurance thanks to her Gourmet Cells, although it appears she is not as strong as the Four Heavenly Kings or other known humans with Gourmet Cells. Much like Mansam, her body can recover from injuries, even fatal ones, if she tastes something that is compatible with her Gourmet Cells: in her case, it appears to be Toriko's saliva, as shown when he "kissed" her after she was heavily wounded by Starjun. It is unknown if she possesses any other skills or abilities or knowledge of any particular forms of hand-to-hand combat. In the battle against the Gourmet Corp. at the Cooking Fest, she was able to defeat Zyper, Dohsa and Bei with minimal difficulty. After the timeskip, her abilities have increased to the point where she was promoted to IGO's Research Chief, the position Mansam once occupied.

Ichiya: Shinji and Rin's right. I can be powerful as long as I have perfum!

Yoko: I don't get it!

Ichiya: What about you, honey?

Erza: Don't call me ''honey''! (punches Ichiya)

Aromatisse: Ichiya!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Hibiki: Ichiya isn't going to be Erza's boyfriend.

Ren: Such a shame.

Eve: Agree.

Ichiya's face was frozen by Lyon.

Natsu: You?!

Lyon: Oh. Looks like we meet again.

Jati: This is totally a coincidence!

Weavile: (wearing a black Lamia Scale symbol necklace) Yeah!

Weavile is a bipedal, weasel-like Pokémon with a pale gray body and several feathery areas. It has a bright red crown and collar made of wide feathers, and a single, thinner feather on each ear. The ear feathers are smaller on a female Weavile. Weavile has two tail feathers and three claws on each paw. There is a yellow, oval marking in the center of its forehead. Its eyes are red with three eyelashes, and four fangs protrude from its upper jaw. Weavile is devious and intelligent. It usually lives in cold, icy areas where it forms small packs. A pack of Weavile uses teamwork to take down its prey. It can communicate in the form of carving patterns on trees, ice and boulders.

Pokedex: Weavile, the Sharp Claw Pokémon. Weavile is the evolved form of Sneasel. It is said to be extremely intelligent and its sharp eyes see everything.

Beauty: Jati!

Ninetales: Weavile...

Jati: Well, well, we meet again, Beauty.

Weavile: And Ninetales, too.

Beauty: (growls)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Charizard: You're representing Lamia Scale?!

Bloom: After what happened at Galuna Island?

Lyon: That was for a different reason.

Abomasnow: For now, this is very important.

Sherry: But, it's a shame you get have more people than us!

Spritzee: Yeah, such a shame.

Lucy: What are you talking about?!

Mizore: (sighs)

Orihime: (wearing an orange Lamia Scale on her right hand) Wow~! You must be the members that Master Ooba was talking about! Amazing~!

Orihime Inoue (井上 織姫, Inoue Orihime) is a Human living in Karakura Town. She is a student at Karakura High School, where she is in the same class as Ichigo Kurosaki and her best friend, Tatsuki Arisawa. Orihime is a teenager of average height. She has brown eyes[4] and long, waist-length, burnt orange hair. Her most noticeable physical trait is her slender yet curvaceous figure for a teenager, especially in terms of her large breasts. She wears her hair in bangs tucked behind her ears with hairpins, which she only removes to sleep[5], as they are worn in the memory of her brother.[6] Orihime initially wears her hair with a full but parted fringe before pulling most of her bangs behind her ears as she was ready to leave for Soul Society, a change noted by Tatsuki.[7] Orihime is independent, friendly, humorous, sensitive, caring and kind. She comes off as naive and rather clueless, which is at odds with her exceptionally high marks in school.[10] She studies hard because when her grades drop, she receives less financial support from her relatives.[11] She is a member of the Handicrafts Club[12] and likes to invent very ridiculous sports to play with Tatsuki (such as "base-cer," a combination of baseball and soccer).[13] She tends to zone out with her mouth open and loses track of what she was thinking or dreaming about. She has an over-active imagination and gets carried away thinking of implausible scenarios, such as portraying herself as a futuristic and highly destructive robot in an assignment asking a student "How do you see yourself in the future?".[14] Orihime likes Asian flower print clothing and comedies. While she does eat some normal food, Orihime cooks and eats unusual meals, which other people often find unappetizing. Her favorite food is red bean paste and she likes putting butter on sweet potatoes.[1] She enjoys cheese and butter most of the time. Orihime has demonstrated that she is perceptive when it comes to people's mental and emotional state, especially in regards to Ichigo, as she is able to tell what kind of driving force is pushing someone. She additionally has a crush on Ichigo and later falls in love with him.[15] She has exhibited traits that appear to have some connection with Ichigo, such as the ability to detect Ichigo by scent, [16] sense his Spiritual Pressure even when masked by the Visored, and an awareness of what mood Ichigo is in, sensing his feelings of anguish, disappointment, or worry, even feeling pain herself when she sees Ichigo getting hurt.[17] Six Princess Shielding Flowers): Orihime's spirit energy is harbored in the pair of hairpins that her brother gave her. Shun Shun Rikka is composed of six spirits. Orihime has four techniques, which use the spirits in combination with a spirit chant and the technique name.[275] Only spiritually aware beings can see them.[276] They reside in her hair-clips, which are shaped like six-petaled flowers. Each fairy is two points on a given clip when inactive.[277] Through various combinations of the six fairies, Orihime has the power to reject phenomena by denying or undoing events in various forms.[278] This power can be used for attack, defense, or healing (depending on the combination). Orihime's determination directly influences the effectiveness of her powers. Feelings like doubt or worry make them weaker, while conviction makes them stronger. The Visored Hachigen Ushōda comments that her hair pins, being the physical manifestation of her powers, is very much like the Zanpakutō of a Shinigami, and that her powers resemble his own powers.[279] The Arrancar Tesra, when holding Orihime captive, warns her not to try to attack him, as he can easily break the physical container of her Shun Shun Rikka, the hair pins themselves, stating that they are ridiculously weak.[280] Sōsuke Aizen, in his explanation of the Hōgyoku, states that Orihime's powers were actually awakened by the Hōgyoku; when she cursed her powerlessness with all her heart, the Hōgyoku answered her desire.[281] The spirits are separate manifestations of Orihime's spirit, each with its own unique appearance and personality. Each are named after a flower.

Natsu: Hm?!

Charizard: Who are you?!

Ivy: Oh, her? Her name is Orihime. She just recently joined Lamia Scale and Master Ooba wanted us to take her, along with the other new members.

Mario: Other members?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Weiss: (wearing a white, snowflake-shaped Lamia Scale symbol on her neck) That's correct. I'm Weiss and I'm only here for business, not here for flirting or anything else you do.

Weiss Schnee (Why-ss Sh-nee)[1] is one of the main characters and the second character introduced in RWBY. Weiss' weapon of choice is a Multi Action Dust Rapier (MADR) named Myrtenaster. She made her first appearance on February 14th, 2013,[2] in the "White" Trailer, in which she was performing a song while having a flashback of a fight with the Giant Armor, both of which presumably took place at White Castle.[3] Weiss appears as a young girl, dressed primarily in light blue, white, and some red. She wears a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists. The back of the bolero displays the Schnee Crest, which bears a resemblance to a snowflake. The same design seems to appear when she uses her Semblance. According to Weiss, her dress is a combat skirt, which Ruby Rose also wears. Weiss wears an apple-shaped necklace along with a pair of thin, rectangular earrings. She wears white, heeled wedge boots that go to mid-calf; the insides are also lined with red. Her long, white hair is pulled back in an off-center ponytail, at the base of which is a small tiara that resembles icicles. She has a pale complexion and ice blue eyes. She also bears a crooked scar down her left eye. In her segment of the logo, she appears to be as tall as, if not slightly taller than Ruby. However, this may just be Weiss' high-heeled boots, as she is actually the shorter of the two. Weiss also wears a small bag on the back of her dress, wrapped around her waist with a ribbon, possibly containing Dust crystals or vials, respective to the colors on Myrtenaster. Her sleepware is a faded bluish sleeping gown with short sleeves and white trimmings, and her logo on the upper-right chest. During the events of "A Minor Hiccup" and "Painting the Town...," Weiss wears a pure white dress with black edging and two columns of four black buttons on the abdomen. Much like on the bolero of her original outfit, there is a print of her snowflake emblem on her back, in pale blue this time, rather than white. The inside of the skirt portion of the dress contains black frills. She also wears thigh-high, white high-heel boots with frilly, black, thigh-high stockings that come up slightly above the top of her boots. This outfit was codenamed "SnowPea."[4] Monty Oum has said that everything has been decided for her in her life, and because of it she is a bit of a rebel. It even manages to manifest itself in her physical appearance as she wears her ponytail to the side of her head, disrupting the symmetry of the rest of her outfit. Despite her rebelliousness, she does not seem to be hostile to her family or the SDC. However, Weiss talks little of her family, nor does she ever bring up the subject, keeping such part of her life hidden. She also brushes off any mention of her family, as seen when she contacted her company's headquarters in Atlas, refusing to talk to her dad and sister, for reasons unknown. Still, she will defend if offended, including her company, as seen with Blake Belladonna during their first encounter. Considering the lyrics of her leitmotif Mirror Mirror, it is very likely that Weiss felt very lonely throughout her life. Her initially cold attitude towards Ruby and anyone she doesn't consider a close friend may be a sign that she's very unused to the concept of a true friend due to her difficult childhood. In "The Stray," it confirms at the very least that due to the constant attacks by the White Fang her life became much harder than it should have been, explaining her often difficult personality. When she does befriend somebody though, she can warm up to a surprising degree, placing a great deal of trust in her friends and opening up to them when she feels the need, though remaining her usual strict self most of the time. According to her voice actress, Kara Eberle, Weiss is "nice but can also be a little bit bitchy." She is irritable and confident in her abilities, though also acknowledges her deficiencies and the need to hone her skills further. Her confidence in her skills and intellect often comes off as arrogance to others. This is also mentioned by Kara, who called her the "know-it-all" type of person who also can become best friends with her acquaintances. Weiss remains calm and collected during an encounter and mentally coaches herself. She is thoughtful and fights with precision and coordination. She is analytical and tactical when in battle, waiting for the right moment to strike and retreating when circumstances are not favorable. Weiss seems to take her time at Beacon more seriously than her teammates, being far more studious than them. She is often taking notes even when the topic is not very closely related to the knowledge she seeks, and is annoyed by people who don't take their classes seriously. Her lecturing Ruby when they first met about her being too young and them being there to fight monsters also demonstrates her more serious attitude about becoming a Huntress. She also seemed intent in the beginning on becoming a popular standout student at Beacon, which is the reason why she seeks out Pyrrha Nikos before the Beacon Academy Initiation in hopes of gaining her friendship. In "The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2," Peter Port argues that Weiss has received everything she has ever wanted in her life. He suggests this is the reason for Weiss' hostile behavior towards Ruby's being chosen for Team Leader instead of herself. Weiss acknowledges that she has usually gotten her way, but indicates that this is not always the case. After speaking with the Professor, Weiss' attitude appears to change, as she takes his suggestion to "be the best person [she] can be" to heart. As a result, she decides to become more friendly with Ruby and tells her she believes she can be a good leader. She even mentions to Ruby that she had always wanted bunk beds growing up, contrasting greatly with her original outward opinion of the beds. Despite warming up to Ruby, in "Forever Fall, Pt.2," Weiss still shows a tendency to insult Ruby when she makes mistakes. Despite her personality, Weiss does not lack a whimsical or humorous side, as she joined her team in a food fight against Team JNPR, emerging victorious, and was later seen laughing with her team afterwards. She also joined her team in a board game, but grew to dislike it after losing to Yang Xiao Long, "crying" afterwards with Ruby. In "Painting the Town...," Weiss makes an attempt at a joke, but fails, and is met with negative criticism from Yang and Blake, though they note that she's at least trying. Weiss also seems to enjoy participating in certain events, as seen in "Extracurricular," where she and Yang are in charge of preparing the Beacon Dance. It can be inferred that Weiss' status as an heiress takes a toll on her personality, being a huge burden. When contacting the Schnee Company World Headquarters, before her call was answered, Weiss was shown with a disappointed expression and feigned smile, and after it ended, Weiss gave another similar downed expression, possibly due to her father, as she did not want to talk to him. Her status as the heiress also puts her under the impression that people would only date her due to her fame, which may contribute to her continued rejection of Jaune Arc's advances. This in term also goes with her reasons into being a Huntress, mostly because she wants to live up to her family's legacy, but not before adding that there is more to it than that. However, she seemed unsure of this when questioned by Bartholomew Oobleck prior to her conversation with Blake and Yang. In addition, Weiss states that as Huntresses they have to put what they want last and the lives of other people first, those being the ones they protect. Weiss continues that for her family, vowing that she would not allow her father to be the end of the Schnee family's honor despite the SDC's transition into a moral gray area beneath his command, indicating that she wants to make things right. Weiss then resolves to put her job as a Huntress first and her own desires second, inspiring the rest of the team to do so as well. Due to the ongoing violence between the SDC and the White Fang terrorist group, Weiss despises the White Fang and shows a noticeable distrust of the Faunus. The White Fang's activities seem to have contributed to a difficult childhood for Weiss, as she had close ties with numerous people who were either killed by or disappeared because of the White Fang. The fact that the White Fang have been consistently disrupting the SDC's activities has also led to Weiss' father being frequently angry, further worsening her childhood. She cites these events as having colored her views on both the White Fang and Faunus. This is first shown when she begins talking about the White Fang in "The Stray," ranting about them in occasionally hyperbolic terms to the consternation of her teammate Blake, unaware that she was a former member of the group. Weiss' past experiences are shown to affect how she views Faunus in general when she makes many derogatory comments about Sun Wukong because of his minor criminal acts. Furthermore, when Blake defends him, Weiss suggests he would likely just end up joining with the White Fang. However, shortly after the fight with Roman Torchwick, Weiss seems to no longer care about her argument with Blake, stating they are teammates and it changes nothing. However, she states that she's still not sure how she feels about Sun, although they seem to be on friendlier times as time passes. Knowing that Blake is a Faunus, such fact is kept a secret by Weiss and her team, including Team JNPR. Weiss' hostility towards the Faunus seems to have downgraded considerably since arriving at Beacon, as seen when she showed concern for Velvet Scarlatina and the rest of Team CFVY. She may be on friendly terms with the latter. She is even friendlier with Blake, having placed trust in her as well. Weiss is proficient in handling her weapon: the Multi-Action Dust Rapier, Myrtenaster, demonstrating a high degree of swordsmanship when using it. It has a revolving chamber inside the guard to channel various types of Dust for different effects. In the "White" Trailer, Weiss demonstrates the ability to seemingly teleport from place to place by moving extraordinarily fast. She also appears to be quite durable, having taken a full-blown punch from the Giant Armor. She fights gracefully, as if she were dancing on ice or skating, and uses her powers to their full effect. In the series, the various colors of Dust appear to have very different effects than they did in the "White" Trailer. So far, Weiss has used Myrtenaster to conjure fire to fend off a pack of Beowolves and, on several occasions, walls of ice crystals and sheets of ice on the ground. The only ability that seems consistent is her use of ice, mostly using it to trap opponents for a short while to either set up an attack or allow for a retreat. One of Weiss' most notable abilities is her Semblance, which allows her to create glyphs that can be used in a variety of ways. Unlike in the trailer where she seems to use her glyphs to teleport, in the series her glyphs act as a way to accelerate her in a given direction, but she is clearly visible while doing this. With her glyphs she can create a platform in midair, enabling her to engage in aerial combat with no need to return to ground level or can be used to simply slow her decent. This technique is referred to as glyphs. While on the ground, she can also create glyphs that she uses to greatly increase her speed by launching herself in a particular direction, seemingly gliding across air for a short time. Weiss has also been seen using glyphs on her teammates, such as the "haste"[5] glyph she uses on Blake in "Painting the Town..." It is currently unknown if these are the same glyph, as this has not been confirmed as of yet and may just share the same visual appearance. Both seem to be triggered by a specific hand motion. In the trailer, the glyph used is white and has something similar to her emblem on it. In the series, Weiss' glyphs have appeared in a variety of colors for unknown reasons. So far, blue, black, white, and red normal glyphs have been shown, as well as a yellow "haste" glyph with a clock design. Black glyphs tend to hold a person or object in place, as if pulling things toward it. Her blue glyphs on the other hand seem to have the opposite effect, pushing things in one direction or repelling things away when hit head on, as shown in Weiss' battle against a Boarbatusk. In "Players and Pieces," Weiss' glyph turns red as she launches Ruby at a Nevermore. Weiss frequently demonstrates the ability to combine Dust with one's Semblance, most often with ice. It appears that she uses her glyphs to direct the movement and manifestation of Dust, in order choose what shape the ice will take. In "Players and Pieces," she does this to create a curved wall of ice between Ruby and the Death Stalker's stinger. In "Painting the Town...," she uses a trio of glyphs to encase Ruby's bullets with ice Dust that detonates upon impact. In "No Brakes," she uses a glyph to force the ice crystals into a dome shape around herself and her teammates. In "Breach," she charges up a glyph to create a giant ice sword and swing it. Weiss' yellow "haste" glyph empowers its targeted user, accelerating the speed of their movements and increasing the threshold on the number of times they can use their special abilities. It appears to be created with yellow Dust, as seen by the yellow streak she fires from Myrtenaster in "Painting the Town..." Despite seeming physically weaker in comparison to some of her teammates, her versatility more than makes up for this. Weiss is able to use her glyphs to increase her speed in combat, thus also increasing the force behind her attacks. Weiss also seems very proficient in the use of her Semblance, able to use it almost reflexively. Weiss also implements the use of her athleticism, displaying her enhanced reflexes, using several flips to evade attacks, or even go in for an attack, which allows her to deliver rapid attacks when combined with her glyphs. Weiss' speed was first demonstrated in the episode "Players and Pieces," when she dashed forward, possibly with the help of a glyph, to save Ruby from the Death Stalker's stinger by encasing it in ice. She also used it again in "The Badge and the Burden, Pt.2" to launch herself and land the killing blow against the Boarbatusk after knocking it on its back. Such speed was also demonstrated against Nora Valkyrie during a food fight against Team JNPR, whom she charged with a swordfish, sending her back a few meters. Weiss also seems to have limited endurance, as seen after the fight with the Nevermore. When the other three girls showed no signs of fatigue, Weiss was exhausted. However, this may be attributed to the repeated use of her Semblance. Over time, her endurance seems to have increased a bit, to the point where she is seen lasting longer in battle. Another instance where this weakness is demonstrated is in "The Emerald Forest," after Ruby and Weiss are forced to retreat from a pack of Beowolves after a forest fire; Weiss is shown to be panting in exhaustion while Ruby still seems to be fully energized. Despite this, she seems capable of lasting long enough in a battle even when running at high speeds or using her glyphs in rapid succession, showing no signs of fatigue for a period of time. The biggest sign of her lack of endurance, though, is her inability to take heavy hits. Out of everyone on her team, she has been knocked out the most, first by Nora's big hit with her watermelon hammer during the food fight, then the White Fang Lieutenant smashing her head into the ground and slicing her with his chainsaw. Outside of battle, Weiss is shown to be proficient in singing. She is introduced in her trailer singing solo for a large audience, and Jaune confirms that she does indeed sing.

Hoka: Seems to be the spoiled-brat type, like Jakuzure.

Weiss: What was that, tech-geek?! I'll freeze you to death!

Hoka: (sighs) Please, calm down. I'm just saying that.

Weiss: (growls)

Larimar: (wearing a light blue ''Blue'' Pegasus symbol on her back) Weiss, don't fight! We're in the same team! We can't just fight each other now!

Larimar (ラリマー Rarimā?) is an Arctic Fox Jewelpet who first debuted in Lady Jewelpet as Lady Lecter's mentor. She later became one of the main characters in the new series, Jewelpet Magical Change. In Jewelpet Magical Change, she seems to be good friends with Ruby, Labra, Luna, and the rest. Larimar is a white fox with cyan eyes. The tips of her ears, chest and tail has a faint light whitish blue to it. She wears a Snowflake Necklace with Larimar Jewelry, indicating her jewel sign. Her tail is decorated with a pink flower scrunchie on the base of her tail and blue beads tied near the tip of her tail. In episode 3 of Jewelpet Magical Change, her big tail can become a spirit. In her human form, she is depicted as an innocent-looking young girl with blue hair and a light winter dress.

Orihime: Larimar's right! We have to work together, not fight each other!

Beauty: Let's calm down and get to know each other.

Ninetales: Right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Jura: Jati, Weavile, don't tried to fight those two.

Jura Neekis (ジュラ・ネェキス Jura Nēkisu) is a former Mage of the Lamia Scale Guild and one of the Ten Wizard Saints.[2] Jura is known for his accomplished use of Earth Magic, which earned him the nickname Iron Rock Jura (岩鉄のジュラ Gan Tetsu no Jura).[1] In X792, he elected to reform the destroyed Magic Council alongside the other Ten Wizard Saints.[5] Jura is a tall and massive man with a heavily muscular figure, distinguished by his bald head,[6] a pair of oval-shaped black marks just above his black eyes,[7] and by his seeming lack of eyebrows.[2] Seven years after the momentary disappearance of Tenrou Island, Jura's physical appearance has appeared to remain the same, with the only notable difference being a long, thin dark beard growing from his chin, which reaches down below his upper chest in a wavy motif. Said beard is paired by a little, similarly colored mustache split in two parts, each placed diagonally below Jura's nose.[8] His clothes initially mirrored those that were commonly seen worn by ancient civilizations such as Mayans or Egyptians, although his thick boots resembled Inuit garb; his chest was bare, being only covered by a series of dark belts crossing it diagonally, and around his neck he donned a short mantle, covered in horizontal blue and white stripes and sporting edges decorated by numerous short, yellow strings hanging from it. On his arms were tight-fitting green armbands almost reaching up to his shoulders, seemingly made from the skin of a reptile. Around his waist there was a long loincloth, held up by a simple belt and sporting a motif composed of several arcs, with a single spot in each of their concave part and simple decorations reminiscent of Fleur-de-lis above them. The loincloth was fur-lined, something which matched the design of his boots, almost completely composed of fur. In his first appearance in the manga, he also sported a dark green headgear shaped like a reptilian, crocodile-like head, complete with sharp teeth pointing downwards, beady yellowish eyes and elongated, jagged ear-like protrusions, which matched his armbands, with what appeared to be a black Egyptian-like wig reaching down to his shoulder under it,[7] giving the impression that he actually had hair; an object which, paired with the staff Jura initially wielded, granted him an Egyptian priest-like appearance.[2] In the anime, however, this headgear wasn't portrayed.[9] After the 7-year time skip, Jura's outfit received major changes, with the Wizard Saint now donning traditional Japanese clothes; he wears a dark kimono, with the collar and sleeves adorned by a dark motif consisting of many squares placed in succession, linked together by a dark line and similarly flanked by two more lines, striped, traditional hakama and geta sandals paired with light tabi.[10] He also sports a dark mantle draped over his shoulders.[11] There have been some inconsistencies with Jura's current outfit, with him being initially shown wearing a plain one,[8] then sporting the geometrical motifs on the sleeves which he didn't initially have; in addition, his mantle lost the strips which adorned its edges during its first appearances.[12] Jura is sometimes shown resting his arms in the loose sleeves of his kimono.[13] Down-to-earth and with great humility, Jura generally refers to others with the highly honorific suffix "-dono", even when addressing subordinates, enemies, animals (Even despite not knowing Happy's name, he once called him Cat-dono), and those weaker than he is.[14] He's shown to be very modest about the immense power he wields. Despite his reputation and skills, he never boasts about his power nor does he ever show any arrogance. He humbly calls himself the weakest member of the Ten Wizard Saints. He demonstrates great respect towards his opponents and will even commend them for their abilities and effort.[15] He has his own personal philosophy when it comes to fighting. He strongly believes that on the battlefield, those with great conviction are the ones who obtain victory, regardless of the quality or power of the Magic that either opposing side has at their disposal.[16] He's also an extremely upright, honor-bound individual, believing that it is unjust to arrest a good person, being ready to fight against the law and exposing himself to consequences to protect such belief, as seen when he fought many Rune Knights alongside the rest of Allied Forces to prevent Jellal Fernandes from being imprisoned.[17] Jura is additionally very dedicated and loyal to his allies, going as far as to shield them with his Earth Magic, while leaving himself open and taking all the brunt of a massive explosion on himself.[18] Despite being usually portrayed as serious and stern,[19] he has shown a comedic side, displaying expressions of comical surprise, especially when he was speaking with Hoteye.[20] His fellow guildmates seem to have great respect for him and view him as the pride of their guild. During their mission, Lyon Vastia and Sherry Blendy looked up to him as a leader of sort, something which allowed him to easily keep them at bay despite their temperament,[21] together with his good-natured personality and being prone to praise their work.[22] Despite this immense integrity, Jura's baldness appears to be a sore spot for him. When Hoteye mentioned that, due Jura's head form, he reminded him of the potatoes he and his brother used to eat, Jura got somewhat depressed and shocked.[23] This annoyance towards his lack of hair also was shown during Lucy Heartfilia's fight against Flare Corona, where he got annoyed by his teammates' comments on Flare's hair, even though he wasn't mentioned or referenced by them.[24] Jura possesses powerful Earth Magic which allows him to turn the ground hard (as opposed to Hoteye, who can make the ground soft),[30] and to manipulate it as he wishes. This has been described as being capable of "making even the tiniest sand as tough as iron", and is thus the reason behind his epithet Iron Rock Jura.[3] His Magic usually manifests itself in the form of large, cylindrical pillar of rocks, which can be shaped from the ground, greatly elongated and even twisted,[75] allowing Jura to use them for both attack[30] and defense.[6] Jura has also proven himself capable of controlling all of the rock in the surrounding area, splitting it into boulders and sending it all flying at the enemy in a powerful avalanche.[76] Aside from such uses, his Earth Magic can also be given more elaborated and intricate forms, mirroring humanoid figures[10] and even architectural elements.[10] Jura seems to cast most of his spells through the use of hand signs he performs, with the most common and used one being moving one of his hands with the index and middle finger stretched, and the others bent.[6] Revolving around this versatile form of Magic, Jura's fighting style seems to be a stationary one, with him assaulting foes by modeling and changing the terrain around them,[75] and protecting himself through the extremely effective defenses Earth Magic provides him with. Through the use of this Magic of him, he was able to defeat Brain, the leader of the Dark Guild Oración Seis, with little effort.[77]

Jati: Aw... You're no fun, Jura!

Mai: Jura?!

Suwako: (wearing a yellow Lamia Scale symbol on her hat) That's right! And I'm his teammate, Suwako! Very nice to meet ya'!

Suwako Moriya is the extra boss of Mountain of Faith and true goddess of the Moriya Shrine. Although, she said the shrine wasn't exactly hers (she mentioned it in both Reimu's and Marisa's story) saying it was officially Kanako's because she was beaten by her and had to relinquish control of the Shrine, willingly at that. In Subterranean Animism, Suwako appeared in Reimu and Yukari's Scenario revealing an industrial revolution project by Kanako that caused Reimu to get mad for being sent to the Hell of Blazing Fires. It is revealed that during ancient times, Suwako was a ruler of a small kingdom and controlled the Mishaguji, who were curse gods that had obtained enormous amounts of faith, cursing birth, harvests, militaries, and many other things. Only Suwako was able to tame them. However, gods from the Yamato (Ancient Japan) invaded her kingdom, saying that they were going to unify all the kingdoms to create a single country known as Japan. Unwilling to let this happen, Suwako resisted and fought with the finest steel weapons of the time. However, Kanako held out a thin vine, and Suwako's large steel arsenal instantly rusted away. Suwako realized the difference in their divine powers and her defeat; she graciously forfeited and relinquished her kingdom. It is said that Sanae is her distant descendant, although Sanae didn't even know it until the events of Subterranean Animism. In Unthinkable Natural Law, Suwako was aware of the true nature of the vanishing giant seen roaming around Gensokyo, and was confronted by Sanae over this and other secretive actions Suwako was involved in.

Tamaki: Adorable~!

Haruhi: Tamaki...

Arcanine: Please stop doing that...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Satsuki: (sighs) This would be interesting.

Uzu: Lady Satsuki! Glaceon!

Larvitar: Glad you're here!

Satsuki: Oh, Sanageyama and Larvitar. We're glad to see you, too. And also glad to see you, Inumuta and Wynaut.

Ryuko: Hey, big sis! I'm glad you're alive!

Natsu: Big sis?!

Charizard: Don't tell us...?!

Zoroark: Yup! Ryuko and Satsuki are sisters!

Natsu's Team: How didn't we see that coming?!

Ryuko: I _was_ going to tell you but, I changed my mind. Sorry...

Natsu: You little... (jumps at Ryuko)

Satsuki: (attacks) Don't you dare hurt my baby sister! If you do, you're dead!

Charizard: Yes, ma'am...

Gray: (whistles)

Abbey: She's good...

Sugar: I agree...

Andropov: That's incredible power.

Glaceon: Hmph! Serves you right!

Ryuko: Satsuki! Don't do that! They're my friends from Fairy Tail!

Satsuki: They are?

Zoroark: Yes!

Glaceon: Oh... Oops...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Satsuki: We're deeply sorry about attacking you.

Glaceon: We were just protecting Ryuko...

Haru: No, no, it's okay.

Natsu: We understand.

Erza: It's adorable that you're protecting your sister.

Satsuki: I had to. Ryuko is my baby sister and my duty, as the older sister, is to protect her at all times.

Ryuko: Satsuki...

Satsuki: Now, did Ryuko cause you any trouble since she join your guild?

Rias: Not at all.

Parasoul: Besides the fighting, she's a strong girl.

Satsuki: That's good...

Glaceon: They always fight everyday.

Zoroark: (sighs)

Gasser: Beauty! Mr. Bo-bobo!

Absol: We're glad to see...

Beauty: (hugs Gasser) I know! I'm glad, too!

Gasser: (blushes) Of course...

Hoka: Now, all we need is the 4th guild to show up.

Ichiya: I heard they're bringing one person with her team.

Lucy: That's surprising!

Gardevoir: Maybe they are strong.

Peridot: Could be! But, that depends!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Wendy: Aw, man! We're late!

Wendy Marvell (ウェンディ・マーベル Wendi Māberu) is a young female Sky Dragon Slayer, formerly belonging to the Cait Shelter Guild. After the events surrounding Nirvana unfold, she officially joins the Fairy Tail Guild. She learned her Dragon Slayer abilities from her foster mother, Grandeeney. Following the disbandment of Fairy Tail, Wendy, along with Carla, joined Lamia Scale.[3] Following the conclusion of the the War between Orochi's Fin and Lamia Scale,[4] Wendy leaves Lamia Scale and joins Natsu on his journey to locate the other Fairy Tail members.[5] Wendy is a petite girl with fair skin. When she is first introduced in the series, she has long, dark blue hair that reaches down to her waist, with two bangs framing her face which reach down to her chest alongside her brown eyes.[6] She later cuts her hair down to a bob cut during her battle with Tartaros though Cancer later styled it back into the long hair she usually has after the battle.[7] Like all Dragon Slayers, she has elongated canine teeth.[8] At first, she wears a simple dress with two wavy stripes running across the dress and ending in small pointed edges at the bottom. Around her arms and legs she wears wing like attachments. Wendy's Cait Shelter Guild stamp was located on her right shoulder, but after the Guild disbanded and she joined Fairy Tail, the stamp was replaced by Fairy Tail's Guild stamp.[6] During her time in Edolas, Wendy wears her hair up in pigtails held together by two animal ear like attachments. Two strands of hair hang down on each side of her face. She wears a long sleeved top with two buttons in the center and an ascot around her neck. The top is adorned with a small pattern around the shoulders and a small trim around the upturned cuffs. She wears a frilled skirt with a small trim running around right above the end. She also wears thigh high socks.[9] While on Tenrou Island, Wendy wears several different outfits. At first, she wears a flowing dress with a triangular pattern near the top and crossing pattern around the rest of the dress. She wears a thick band around each of her arms and ankle tied sandals on her feet.[10] Later, Wendy receives new clothing from the Celestial Spirit World. It is a simple kimono with a black waistband and small tie over it. She wears thigh high socks and wing like attachments in her hair to keep it up in pigtails.[11] After being saved from Hades' attack, Horologium gives Wendy new clothes. They are a suit like top with a light trim and large cuffs and dress shirt with tie. She wears a small skirt with a large sash holding the top and skirt together. Her hair is let down and she wears dark stockings.[12] During the Grand Magic Games, Wendy wears her team colors in a long sleeved dress with a flower pattern adorning the sleeves. She has a small tie with ribbons holding her hair in pigtails and stockings.[13] Wendy is a very shy and polite girl.[14] She is always accompanied by her Exceed companion, Carla, as they have a very close relationship.[15] She is very eager to try and make friends.[6] Wendy also cares greatly for her guild members, and even suggested going to the home-town of the Exceed to try and get them to evacuate when they were under threat.[16] She's initially portrayed as insecure, doubting of both her ability to help her allies and appearance (eg, the sizes of her breasts), however Wendy has become more confident and brave as time goes on, and she always tries to be of help wherever she can.[17] She is intelligent and has a very honest personality, is "direct and open with her emotions", and is easily swayed by the people around her. However, this also causes her to be "very romantic". She can be spontaneous and "very ditzy".[18] Unlike the other Dragon Slayers, Wendy doesn't enjoy fighting, preferring to avoid it as much as possible. If, however, it's for the sake of her guild or friends, Wendy will fight without hesitation. However, after Doranbolt saved her and Carla from dying, with the destruction on one Face, Wendy cut her hair, deciding she would no longer cry and whine, and would continue to fight as long as her friends are fighting as well.[7] As a Dragon Slayer, Wendy suffers from motion sickness when riding on any form of transportation. Her condition started during the one year period between Fairy Tail's disbandment and reestablishment. Due to practically being unable to move and think properly in this state, Wendy can't cast healing spells like Troia on herself to counter it.[19] Wendy is the Sky Dragon Slayer, which means that she has the same power as Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox, but with the ability to manipulate air. Her Magic allows her to heal people with the most gravest of injuries, even those caused by a Dragon, allowing her to use even a kiss to heal other people and can even counteract other Magic. Her Magic also deals support effects, such as increasing attack power and speed.[20] As stated by Carla, Wendy can eat air, but can't heal as well in polluted areas.[21] Her Magic also allows her to sense air currents, which can be used to predict the weather.

Swablu: (wearing a blue Cait Shelter symbol necklace) Let's hurry!

Swablu is an avian Pokémon with a round, blue body. Since it has no discernible neck, its body appears to be all head. There are two long feathers on top of its head, and it has a short, rounded white beak and beady, black eyes. Its wings are fluffy and white, resembling cotton or clouds. It has tiny, white feet and two pointed tail feathers. Swablu does not like dirty surroundings, so it cleans things with its cottony wings. It uses streams and freshwater springs to wash its wings when they become dirty from polishing. It is commonly found living in flocks in forested habitats, but often flies closer to towns during the spring. Swablu is very friendly and largely unafraid of humans. As a result, it frequently perches on people's heads like a fluffy hat.

Pokedex: Swablu, the Cotton Bird Pokémon. Swablu loves cleanliness and is quick to wipe off any unclean surface with its cotton-like wings.

Bonnie: (wearing a yellow Cait Shelter on her hair clip) Calm down, Wendy! We'll get there no matter what!

Bonnie (Japanese: ユリーカ Eureka) is a traveling companion of Ash who debuted in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin! along with her older brother, Clemont. Bonnie is a young and cheerful girl who is always excited to meet new Pokémon. At times, she gets too invasive with Pokémon, similar to Iris, Burgundy and Bianca, causing them to attack her. She is very proud of her brother's accomplishments as an inventor, but sometimes criticizes him if his inventions do not work. For reasons currently unknown, she tries to find a wife for Clemont, first seen when she asks Viola and Jessica if they could marry her brother. This causes him to get embarrassed and remove her with his Aipom arm. Bonnie dislikes feeling left out. In Battles in the Sky!, she got upset beacuse she was too small to glide in a wing suit and in A Stealthy Challenge!, where she naively asks Ash's newly evolved Frogadier to change back into Froakie so she could see his evolution, in which Clemont replied that her request was obviously impossible. Though she cannot own her own Pokémon, she participates in things that she can still do, such as refereeing unofficial matches. She also asks her brother permission to "keep" Pokémon that she one day wants to train, when she is old enough to be a Trainer. She enjoys taking care of her friend's Pokémon and particularly likes brushing their fur, similar to a groomer. She always likes to be able to participate in the same activities the rest of the group are taking part in, and not being able to (such as in Battles in the Sky! when she was denied entry to the indoor sky diving facility), or otherwise being unable to get her own way, causes her to pout. These accomplishments may seem small but they are a way for Bonnie to occupy herself and continuously learn more about being a Trainer. All in all, Bonnie is still a child. In Battling on Thin Ice!, she became tired easily and had to be put to bed early. In A Jolting Switcheroo!, she began to cry after she lost track of Dedenne. Ash and Serena had to help calm her down and encouraged her not to give up. In Splitting Heirs!, it was revealed that she dislikes carrots. Unlike the others, she does not fear the supernatural and is intrested and entertained by them.

Shiro: (wearing a silvery-gold Cait Shelter symbol on her left hand) Bonnie's right. We'll explain to them why we're late for the meeting.

Shiro (白, Shiro)? is an 11 year old genius NEET (Not in Education, Employment, or Training), hikikomori (shut-in) gamer who, along with her step-brother, Sora, form 『 』. She is the main female protagonist of No Game, No Life and the calm and calculative half of the siblings. Sora's dad remarried thus making Shiro and Sora only step-siblings.[1] Shiro is a pale-skinned girl with long, messy white hair with a pale blue, purple, pink, green, and yellow tint and large, passive golden/yellow-red eyes. She is rather slim and about average height (for an eleven year old).She often wears a purple sailor uniform which seems to be very loose on her. Shiro is described as a genius in logic and problems, but has difficulty understanding emotions or behaviour, relying on Sora to help her defeat beings with emotions such as Tet in their chess match. She also rarely shows much emotion at all on her face and, despite her genius intellect, speaks in short terse sentences and in a third-person perspective. Shiro is a master of Chess, and has won every chess game that she has played. She can speak 18 languages and learns Imanity's language in 15 minutes (while Sora needed one hour). She is also excellent with games and, along with her brother, is the best in more than 280 games. She is shown to have a dry and somewhat twisted sense of humor, and displays signs of jealousy if Sora pays serious attention to other girls, showing she has a brother complex. She is also not above teasing him about his mildly perverse tendencies. Shiro is extremely close to her brother, to the point of needing him by her side at all times to be comfortable. If Shiro is separated from Sora by so much as a closed door, she becomes almost catatonic until he returns to her. This can generate problems as when Shiro bathes; she does not want Sora to see her naked yet she can't separate from him far enough to not be can be resolved with the prescence of steam to cloud their view enough. However, Shiro also generally dislikes bathing as it stiffens her hair. This was resolved by the Spiritwater Blend shampoo from Jibril. Shiro also has a slightly sadistic side to her, which she usually keeps hidden. This is shown evident when she forces Plum to lick the sweat off her feet in order for him to regain energy. Although Plum does not think too badly of it, Sora still can't help but be shocked every time he sees his sister act that way. Shiro has shown to be a genius with an almost supernatural intelligence, with incredible scientific, calculation and simulation abilities, and like her brother she possesses eidetic memory able to learn and recall vast amount of information quickly and accurately. Sora has stated that she has beaten a Chess program written to beat a grandmaster twenty times in a row, and she herself has stated that chess is no different from Tic-Tac-Toe. It has also been stated by her brother that she fluently speaks 18 languages, and learned to read Imanity in 15 minutes. She is also incredibly skilled in First Person Shooters due to her ability to predict the movements and bullet trajectories of her opponents. While a genius, Shiro has trouble dealing with the human aspects of games, reading human opponents and predicting their moves. A human player doing something unpredictable can unsettle and confuse her, and she relies on Sora to tell her when a human opponent is leading her into a trap, seen in their chess game with Tet. Her other weakness is her reliance on Sora. She must be within range of sight and/or sound to Sora or else she'll fall into an almost catatonic state.

Dedenne: (wearing a yellow Cait Shelter symbol necklace) Yeah!

Dedenne is a small, round, orange mouse-like Pokémon, whose whiskers are in shape of antennas, which it uses to communicate with far-off allies. It has orange pouches on its cheeks that charge electricity, and its belly is a pale yellow. It has round black ears with light yellow insides, and a long black tail with a star-like tip. It has an aradicular tooth that can be seen on its upper jaw. Its tail can absorb electricity from power plants or house outlets. It can then fire electricity from its whiskers.

Pokedex: Dedenne, the Antenna Pokémon. Dedenne communicates long distance with other Dedenne by sending radio waves through its antenna-like whiskers.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Conan: (wearing a clear red-and-blue, bow-shaped Cait Shelter symbol on his right side of his glasses) Noby, Doraemon, hurry up!

Conan Edogawa (江戸川 コナン Edogawa Konan?) is the alias used by Shinichi Kudo in his shrunken form. Shinichi took the appearance of his six or seven year old self after being exposed to a prototype poison called APTX 4869, which he had been forced to swallow by two men in black later revealed to be members of the Black Organization.[3] The poison de-aged Shinichi's entire body except for his nervous system and therefore he still has the personality, memories, and incredible deductive ability of his teenage self. Conan's goal is to hunt down the Black Organization and have them arrested for their crimes, as well as find an antidote to the APTX 4869. To do so he plans to make the washout detective Kogoro Mouri famous in hopes of attracting cases related to the Black Organization. Conan is often treated as a separate character from Shinichi by fans, and often viewed as the main character of the series while Shinichi is viewed as a recurring character. He has become a popular figure in Japan and even appeared at numerous occasions in different anime series (i.e. mainly cameo appearances) as well as other medias. As Conan, Shinichi tries to behave like a child. He refers to Ran as "Ran-neechan" (nee-chan meaning older sister, a common nickname Japanese children give to teenagers and young adults they look up to), and refers to Shinichi as "Shinichi-niichan" (nii-chan meaning older brother). He also refers to Kogoro as "Oji-san" or "Occhan" (both meaning Uncle), although he also does this as Shinichi. As Shinichi, he refers to Conan as usually "Conan-kun" or the "Kid in the Glasses". Shinichi treats Conan as a separate person completely, thinking for example, "changing back into Conan". Conan remains very close to Ran, who in return is very protective of him. However, because Ran is unaware of his true identity, Conan often finds himself in awkward situations with her, such as when she confessed her feeling for Shinichi to him and when she made him bathe with her at a hot spring. Conan's intelligence remains intact even though he has shrunken into a child. As Shinichi, his deductive ability earned him the monikers "Heisei Holmes" and "Savior of the Japanese police force". Conan maintains an extraordinarily broad knowledge of many subjects and trivia that help him solve cases and escape tricky situations. Conan tries to speak in a child-like manner when dealing with adults, but he often gets caught up in the current case and begins speaking like an adult, referring to advanced topics and using reasoning much too complex for a normal child. When this happens, he often tries to pass it off as "something [he] heard on TV" or "taught by uncle Kogoro/professor Agasa/Shinichi-niichan". Likewise, he makes no effort to hide his love for Sherlock Holmes and soccer, so if he called out for talking about either subject in too much detail, he tries to escape suspicion by saying it was something Shinichi told him about. Although as the series has progressed the adults around him have become more used to his "being quite smart for a child", causing him to behave more like himself around them, he still tries to pass as a normal child. The only police officers with whom Conan can speak in a professional manner are the FBI, especially Jodie Starling, Shuichi Akai, James Black, and Inspector Kansuke Yamato of the Nagano Police, all of whom suspect that there is more to Conan than meets the eye. Conan tends to act more like himself around the Detective Boys, even to the point that they find it odd when he acts like a child around adults. He will often play games like baseball with the Detective Boys, but he is too used to soccer to perform well and will even instinctively use soccer techniques, such as kicking in games that do not call for it. Because he is unfamiliar with popular games and TV shows, and bad at video games, Genta and the others tend to think of him as dumb. This annoys Conan so much that he will secretly watch TV in the living room after Kogoro and Ran go to sleep to get more "practice" in. Conan has dark brown hair which mostly hangs downwards just above his blue eyes, but there are also a few strands that stick up at the front and back of his head. Conan's usual outfit consists of a blue suit jacket with a single button and a pair of shorts, red trainers and white socks, even though he has taken to wearing more casual clothing as time goes on. He also wears a red bowtie and his dad's old glasses. Both these items were later specifically modified by Professor Agasa to include a voice changer, microphone, and homing device, to aid in Conan in his cases. His red shoes have also been modified to harness electric and magnetic fields to stimulate pressure points on Conan's foot, greatly enhancing his kicking power. All of Shinichi's detective skills carry over to his Conan form, although Conan does not the have the reputation Shinichi had. He repeatedly demonstrates the ability to remember every detail of an investigation or other topics he cares about, and may have a photographic memory to manage such perfect recall so consistently. Conan's fastidious attention to detail allows him to notice minor inconsistencies in crime scenes and suspect testimony that other people miss, and using astute logic he uncovers the reasons behind those inconsistencies in order to link them to the crime. Conan has extraordinarily broad knowledge of many subjects and trivia that help him solve cases; something he likely acquired from his incessant reading in his "first childhood". There are only few people like Heiji, Kaito and Hakuba who are as intelligent as Conan. As a child, Conan can attract less suspicion while investigating crime scenes, get away with searching people's personal property, and ask innocent questions without setting suspects on guard, although it comes with the drawback of not having Shinichi's authority or reputation. He is also shown able to read lips.[7] Conan is just as skilled as Shinichi in soccer, but a lot less powerful because he only has the strength of a young child. To make up for this, Conan uses Agasa's Power-enhancing kick shoes. Conan uses signature, powerful precision kick to knock out criminals using soccer balls or whatever substitute is handy. Like Shinichi, Conan's kick is accurate over distances and he is capable of mentally reckoning the angle of impact necessary to rebound a soccer ball off a wall and strike an attacker from behind. He is also good at skiing, snowboarding, and ice-skating. Conan also has some skill with firearms despite the recoil being much more severe for a child's body. He shoots out a bus window during a bus hijacking, and precisely grazes Ran's leg to render her useless as a hostage in the second movie. Conan's nimbleness is especially noticeable in the non-canon movies. For example, in the sixth movie, Conan is seen to fight with various antagonists, and he even holds his own against Jack the Ripper, a notorious serial killer who bests even Ran in combat. In the fourteenth movie, Conan does a back flip on his skateboard in order to avoid being killed by the blimp's hijackers. Conan shows a proclivity for skateboarding. In the movies and anime, Conan can easily perform very complicated tricks and dodges with his skateboard at high speed. Conan has repeatedly dispensed first aid to stabbed/shot/cardiac/poisoned/hurt victims before the rescuers arrive. Conan cannot sing on key in the slightest so he is often accused of being tone deaf. Despite being a hilariously awful singer, Conan has perfect pitch and can identify notes accurately even in difficult contexts like the sound of phone button presses forming a melody. In Episode 11: The Moonlight Sonata Murder Case, he knows that the piano is in tune and deciphers a message at the end just by listening to the notes that are played. Haibara directly described Shinichi Kudo as having perfect pitch in the last scenes of the twelfth Detective Conan movie, Full Score of Fear. He also manages to replicate and sing dial tones for a phone, showing that the reason he can't sing is because he simply doesn't have relative pitch. In File 728 (Episode 614), Conan stated he isn't very knowledgeable about music but identified the untuned piano key whereupon Haibara joked about his sharp ears despite being tone-deaf. Also, to be like his favorite detective, Sherlock Holmes, he plays the violin. This was confirmed in movie 12 of the 'Full Score of Fear' when he played "Amazing Grace" for Ran. However, he is stumped on what Ran meant when she said, "He has a funny habit when he plays."

Noby: (wearing a yellow Cait Shelter symbol on his left leg) I'm trying... I can't... keep up...

Nobita Nobi (野比 のび太 Nobi Nobita), known simply as Noby in the English dub, is the protagonist of the Doraemon series. His birthday is on 7th August (Leo). Nobita was a failure until Doraemon came from the future to aid him so he can have a better future. Nobita is voiced by Yoshiko Saka in the 1973 series, Noriko Ohara from 1979-2005, and Megumi Ohara from 2006 onward. In one of the last chapters of the manga, it is seen that Nobita is the one who invents Doraemon (who is a 22nd century cat-shaped robot), though that ending is one of the three official endings. Nobita's signature colour is yellow and he is usually represented by the colour yellow. Nobita is a boy of medium height with fair skin. He usually wears a yellow shirt and navy blue shorts. He has straight black hair and black eyes and big round glasses. In the 1973 anime, Nobita has black hair, round glasses and a red shirt with navy blue shorts. He is also shorter than his other versions. In the early episodes of the 1979 anime Nobita wears a yellow shirt and navy blue shorts but still has black hair. He is also a little taller. In the later episodes he is a lot taller than his other versions, in fact, the tallest among all the versions. His black hair, glasses, and yellow shirt remained the same. Nobita is of medium height in the 2005 anime wears different clothing in many episodes. His signature clothing, however, is a red polo shirt and navy blue shorts. His glasses and black hair remain the same to present. Nobita does not do well at school. He regularly arrives late and rarely hands in his homework on time. His teacher usually punishes him for this with after school detentions or making him stand by the classroom door for long periods of time. He usually gets 0% on his exams, much to his mother's disappointment. He later tries to hide them, which has proven unsuccessful. He also doesn't like to study, which only further hinders his performance in school. Nobita is a lazy person. He normally wakes up late for school and often dozes off in class. He naps almost every day after school, making him unable to sleep at night and wake up late the next morning. This creates an endless cycle of laziness. He is also shown falling asleep in class in some episodes. Nobita is terrible at baseball, and many other sports. He often lets his baseball team down, much to Gian's frustration. Nobita is very dependent on Doraemon. He begs Doraemon for many things such as vengeance on his bullies and something better after listening to Suneo brag about his trips to Hawaii, games, and privileges. As seen throughout the series, there are very few positives to Nobita. He loves to watch Shizuka (his childhood crush whom he eventually marries in the future) when she showers and is naked. He was once taught how to swim and was once provided with an imagination pill to make him think that he was in a swimming pool. However, he imagined a preschool pool at which he accidentally stepped on a child's foot. In one of his dreams, he, as a genius, successfully produced a rocket to Mars in his bedroom. Both events show Nobita's amazing talent at thinking outside the box. Nobita's great creativity leads to new and bizarre ideas of ways to use Doraemon's high tech devices. An example of this is the new sport of free flying with the use of Doraemon's "power of wind" fans (fans that can create a gust of wind with just a gentle swish) and how he used the voice hardener, which is considered useless to Doraemon, for transportation. Nobita isn't someone who can easily score a good mark on his test, but he did. His imagination is the reason why he can write a great narrative, even with so many spelling and grammatical mistakes. Although not good at drawing, he still managed to write a 32 paged comic. He is a very skilled marksman in many ways. He is good at using guns, weaving string figures, and has risked his life to save towns in full-length movies.

Doraemon: (wearing a blue, yummy bun-shaped Cait Shelter symbol on his right chest) Noby, don't give up yet! We're almost there!

#MS-903 "Doraemon" or simply Doraemon is the main, titular character of all Doraemon media (including, but not limited to the original manga, the anime [1973, 1979, and 2005], video games, and movies). Doraemon's signature colour is blue and he is usually represented by the colour blue. Doraemon is a blue robotic cat from the 22nd century, who weighs 129.3kg (285.05lbs) and measures at 129.3cm (4'3") tall. He was manufactured on September 3rd in the year 2112, bearing the code MS-903, at the Matsushiba Robot Factory. Doraemon is considered a substandard product because many of his robotic features (ie. radar whiskers and cat-calling ) malfunctioned after production. During his manufacture, he got struck by lightning and lost an important screw that was part of his brain, thus affecting his performance in both his studies and towards society. His favorite food is Dorayaki. According to a story arc in the spin-off manga series, "The Doraemons", Doraemon's original paint color was yellow. His color changed after getting his ears gnawed off by a robot mouse. This caused him develop fear of mouse and slip into depression on top of a tower, where he drank a potion labelled "sadness", which augmented his depression to the point where, as he wept, his yellow paint washed off, and his voice deepened. These events are what caused Doraemon to develop musophobia, despite the fact he's a robot cat. These events were also animated into the 2005 intro to the current anime series. Doraemon also has a fourth-dimensional pocket on his body from which he can acquire various colourful, awesome and futuristic gadgets, tools and play things from a future department store, mostly each one he acquires in each story are to help out Nobita Nobi with anything he has trouble with in the story. He also has the tendency to panic during emergencies, characterized by him frantically trying to pull out a very much-needed tool from his pocket, only to produce a huge assortment of unrelated household items, which can be quite irritating at times. He was iminated for 17 times. He becomes angry, if, they call him (pig). Doraemon is a very weird cat. While most cats love matatabi; Doraemon loves to eat dorayaki to the point where his mouth waters when he thinks about them. It's very difficult for Doraemon to go a day without dorayaki. Three days without any will make him desperately moan and do anything for a chance to get one. Doraemon is always tricked by Nobita due to this. Doraemon, the champion of the 30 Dorayaki Eating Contest, ate a bedroom sized dorayaki by himself, and went into the Genius Book of Records for eating the largest dorayaki the quickest. He also has a dorayaki encyclopedia to find the nearest and best dorayaki shops. He also like to eat watermelon, pudding,tea, juice and various cakes. He gets angry when anyone tries to eat dorayaki without offering him one. In the original storyline of the manga, Doraemon is sent back from the 22nd century to the present day to aid Nobita Nobi, a highly unlucky fourth-grader from Nerima in Tokyo, by his great-great-grandson Sewashi. He sent Doraemon to the present day to help out his great-great-grandfather so that Doraemon will help improve Nobita's circumstances so that his descendants, including Sewashi, could enjoy a better future. When Doraemon is "off-duty", his sister Dorami sometimes goes back in time from 2112 to the present day to visit Nobita. Dorami quarrels with Doraemon when he refuses to go to future for his check-up. This is required by all future robots to ensure they're healthy. Doraemon refuses to go as he is very worried about Nobita when he's away. He was upset all the time if they call him "Italian" or "King Rabbit". In one such episode, Doraemon gave Nobita a doll which gives good advices to someone. Later in the episode, Doreamon sneezed hard, resulting in him losing an important screw. This would result in a serious illness (or even expiry). Nobita promised Doraemon that he would find the screw, not listening to the doll who said that Nobita had to do his homework instead. The doll later got stuck with Gian. At last, after a long period of time, Nobita found the screw and fixed Doraemon, which returned him to his senses. Whenever Doraemon sees a cat that he loves, he will lose his appetite, even for dorayaki. He will also blush and become timid when he gives a present which contains highly advanced cat technology to any one of them. Doraemon also lets them go, if he thinks it's the best for them. Doraemon is well known within the neighbourhood's cat community. He holds many parties, helps others that are being bullied and stops cats from arguing. Doraemon is always ready to help others, human or animal.

Growlithe: (wearing a red-and-blue, bow-shaped Cait Shelter symbol necklace) Just keep going!

Noby: (sighs) This is so tiresome!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Medaka: (wearing a dark blue Cait Shelter symbol on her right breast) I know, Noby. But, if it wasn't for Talim, we would have gotten lost, big-time.

Medaka Kurokami (黒神 めだか, Kurokami Medaka) is the female protagonist of the series Medaka Box. A freshman of Class 13, she was the 98th and later 99th Student Council president of Hakoniwa Academy. She is a childhood friend of Zenkichi Hitoyoshi, who she strong-arms into joining the Student Council at the start of the series. After becoming the head of the Kurokami Group, Medaka also becomes the chairwoman of Hakoniwa Academy. She is the child of Kajiki Kurokami and Hato Tsurubami, and the younger sister of Kujira Kurokami and Maguro Kurokami. Medaka is an excellent academic student, placing first in the national test. In addition to her academic achievements, she has excelled in various other areas, such as calligraphy and sports, and obtained seemingly inhuman results. However, she is somewhat lacking in practical knowledge, as no one expects her to have the need to understand subjects "below her". Before Mogana Kikaijima's intervention, she did not know what the Baseball Club was for, nor had she ever been to an amusement park. Zenkichi even once describes her as being "so smart she crossed back into stupid". Medaka is known to look down on people, but despite this, she sees the good in everyone. She believes everyone who seems to be a bad person to have "strayed from the right path", and that they used to be good people. So far, she has always been right about this assumption, even if the people themselves don't know it. Her personality is one of helping others, and she is determined to finish any task placed in the suggestion box. For every task she completes, Medaka buys a vase with flowers. She one day hopes to have completed so many suggestions that she fills the entire academy with blooming flowers. s noted by several characters, Medaka's personality is overwhelming: her approval rating is proof of her ability to convert people to her followers. This force of personality often manifests itself in Medaka's Proof of One's Worth (真骨頂, Shinkocchou), also known as her trump cards. However, this overwhelming force of presence only works on humans; animals can only sense her power, and not the personality that accompanies it. Medaka loves animals, but they are utterly terrified of her, leading her into bouts of depression when an animal rejects her. Medaka has very long purple hair the reaches down to her waist and bangs that barely overlap her red eyes, as well as a semi-straight ahoge. She has a beautiful body, and especially large breasts, which she has no scruples about showing off. Medaka's height is 166.2 cm (5'5), her weight is 56 kg (123.5 lbs), and her three measurements are B98-W59-H87,[1] making her bra size a J-cup in Japan. Medaka wears the uniform of the Student Council, black as opposed to the usual white. Her original uniform displays her impressive cleavage and has a shortened skirt, but after Hitomi Hitoyoshi arrives at the school, she modifies Medaka's uniform to cover her breasts and lengthens the skirt. During the battle to decide the academy's new Student Council, Medaka wears the Student Council's Battle Attire Red Model. During the Treasure Hunt orientation prepared for the Candidate Student Council, Medaka switches back to a uniform without Hitomi's modifications, thought it now includes two bands of material just above her breasts. With all versions of her black uniform, she wears a red ribbon in place of the usual tie. The red armband of the Student Council president is worn around her left arm. When dressed to break dance, Medaka wears a large cap, as well as baggy clothing in hip-hop fashion. After Medaka loses the election, she changes to a long-sleeved version of the standard women's uniform of Hakoniwa Academy, and gives up her armband. At the start of the third semester, Medaka has Zenkichi cut her hair at shoulder-length, and puts the rest in a small ponytail. She now wears an open, light yellow jacket and a dark red shirt which shows her stomach. She also wears jeans and detached sleeves that match her shirt. After withdrawing from Hakoniwa Academy, Medaka changes back to the standard women's uniform. After taking over as the academy chairwoman, Medaka wears a dark vest with the academy insignia over a long-sleeved collared shirt. She ceases to tie up her hair and dons a small pair of glasses. Ten years later, Medaka wears a white suit with six buttons down the front. The suit has a dark section at the center and at the cuffs. She has regrown her hair, and her breasts have gotten bigger. At age one, Medaka wore a light green dress with white wristbands. She had short hair that only reached her ears. At age two, Medaka wore a pink dress with a red ribbon at the collar. A few years later, she wore a pink, long-sleeved dress with a red collar, along with black socks and brown shoes. When she was a middle school student, Medaka wore the uniform of Hakobune Middle School. She initially had her hair done in two ponytails, though later changed to one single ponytail. When she entered Hakoniwa Academy, Medaka wore the standard women's uniform of Hakoniwa Academy, with her hair in two ponytails once again. Medaka is incredibly gifted. By the time she was six months old, she had matured much more than her older siblings, progressing through infancy at an accelerated rate. Nobody was capable of teaching her anything because she could perfectly; learn, memorize, recall, understand, master, and utilize anything and any skill by experiencing or observing it, within seconds. She has a limitless capacity for learning and growth. Medaka naturally possesses a bevy of superhuman skills: adaptability, agility, analysis, awareness, balance, calculation, charisma, cognition, combat, competence, coordination, deduction, dexterity, durability, eloquence, endurance, flexibility, instinct, intelligence, intuition, leadership, memory, meta-luck, mimicry, perception, persuasion, reasoning, reflexes, regeneration, senses, speed, strength, tactics, vitality, and willpower. Inhuman feats include: balancing on a small arm water wing, destroying a school building while constricted by tiny wires, and quickly moving three members of the Student Council into lockers in seconds before a giant explosion occurred. Although she rarely uses this skill, she possess an ability called body supremacy; she is capable of near complete, precise control of the movements and functions of all her muscles, bones, flesh, blood, organs, nerves, hair, and veins, and she can control them with both conscious and/or subconscious command. This makes her immune to forced motor control by others and allows her to adjust or improve body functions. Medaka is a Red Belt in Judo and is highly skilled in Kendo (even thought she just "tried her hand" at it). Using only the basics of what is taught, she could do the Replication Technique (stepping forwards and backwards so fast that she creates clones of herself) and steal things out of peoples hands without anyone noticing (bare hand disarm). Medaka has also learned to catch bullets in her mouth as a form of self-defense.[404] Zenkichi has commented that she is best in mid-air. Medaka is capable of learning Abnormalities and completely mastering them, to the extent that she can use them to one hundred and twenty percent of their capability, becoming more skilled with them than even their original owners. This ability allows her to learn any skill quickly, from simple skills like baseball to the impossible feats performed by the members of the Thirteen Party. Medaka has learned super ball usage from Unzen, Auto-Pilot (automatic movement) from Takachiho, hidden weapon techniques from Munakata, accelerated healing from Koga, syringe usage from Naze, Reading Minds (the ability to receive electrical waves) from Yukuhashi, and Weighted Words (the ability to send electrical waves) from Oudo. As her Abnormality has developed, Medaka can now learn abilities based off of information or word-of-mouth and can now copy Minuses, successfully learning Five Forks from only a secondhand description. Throughout her time at Hakoniwa, Medaka has also managed to learn Encounter, Scar Dead, Ice Fire, Unknown Hero, Mother's Task, Book Maker, All Fiction, and a portion of Ajimu's quadrillion skills,[414] of which she has demonstrated one hundred Trample Skills.[415] However, The End does have its limits; Medaka cannot learn skills that exceed her physical limits, and she is unable to stop herself from learning an Abnormality when she experiences it. She is also unable to learn styles.[416] After fighting the Eight Hundred Lies User Yuzuriha, Medaka has grasped the basics of a style. She is able to read her opponent's feelings to counter appropriately, thought at present the best she can do is throw a punch. Though the most basic of the basics, Medaka's punch is now recognized as an attack by Iihiko.[428] By using sound ("words") to vibrate and stimulate her muscles, Medaka can pump blood through her body even without a heartbeat, allowing her to continue moving even with a stopped heart. This state is only temporary however, and is a last resort. As a side effect, Medaka's skin convulses, repelling physical contact.[429] The vibrations also cause her entire body to act as a heart, increasing both her blood flow and physical skill beyond that of an average human.[430]

Lapis: (wearing a dark blue, crystalized Cait Shelter symbol on her upper-left shoulder (back)) I agree. Thanks, Talim.

"Lapis Lazuli" is a Gem who debuted in "Mirror Gem". Lapis was initially presented as a mirror, and eventually released by Steven. She is currently trapped at the bottom of the sea, fused with Jasper as Malachite. Lapis, after being freed from her mirror prison, has dark-aqua skin and shoulder-length, navy-blue hair in a hairstyle similar to Pearl's. She wears a flowing, navy-blue skirt, which is knee-length with a downward-facing dark blue triangle. She also wears a backless, halter crop-top with an upward-facing dark blue triangle that ties into a blue ribbon on the back of her shoulders, and goes barefoot. She was shown to have pupil-less, mirror-like eyes containing no iris. After her gemstone was healed by Steven, her skin color changed to sky blue, her hair and dress to basic blue and she was also shown to have dark blue irises, along with wings made of water which she can extend and retract at will. While she is playful and friendly with Steven Universe, Lapis Lazuli is bitter and mistrusting towards the Crystal Gems, believing they care more about the Earth than their own kind, likely due to Crystal Gems not releasing her from her mirror prison. She is also mistrusting towards Jasper. When confronted with an enemy more powerful then herself, she displays a pacifistic approach. She believes that putting up a struggle can only make the situation worse. In "The Message", she delivers a frantic message to Steven about the approaching invasion, begging him not to put up a fight. In "Jail Break", she gives similar advice when Steven stumbled across her, mentioning Homeworld might go easy on them if they do follow orders. She expresses an overwhelming desire to return home, going as far as to use one of the Earth's oceans to construct a space elevator in an effort to get ever closer. In doing so, she shows that she can be rather inconsiderate and indifferent as she does not care about the human race or the Earth. Overall, Lapis is a passionate Gem who doesn't hesitate to fight anyone who stands against her, but is thankful to Steven for releasing her, and then healing her gem. Lapis is also portrayed as being a martyr, loyal to Steven and willing to suffer if it means protecting him from Jasper in addition to Malachite. However, she is also shown to be very stubborn and hesitant in cooperating or accepting help from others unless she has no other choice. Lapis possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shape-shifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. She can fuse with Jasper to form Malachite. She is mentally strong as she is able to overtake Jasper when they are fused. Lapis appears to have immense power over water and liquid material, demonstrated by her ability to divide a path through the sea and form the entire ocean into a space elevator. When her gemstone was healed, it was shown that Lapis can fly using water-wings that extend from her gemstone. In addition to manipulating existing liquid, Lapis can generate a certain amount of water from her gem. This was demonstrated when she summoned her water wings, as they extended from her gemstone instead of forming from the water below. Lapis is capable of forming water into various constructs that she can control. She has shown to form hands out of water that she can use to smite enemies or use as a platform. She is also able to form chains to entangle or trap enemies with. Lapis can walk on water, an ability she shares with Pearl. Lapis can use her control over water to create flawless, powerful water-clones of her enemies. The clones appear to possess the same fighting styles as the originals, as demonstrated by water Garnet's strength and water Amethyst's constant shape-shifting. They also have the ability to regenerate when damaged and even split to create new clones, making them effectively invincible against most attacks. The only thing that has been shown damaging them was a sound wave from Steven's shield. She showed her ability to imitate when she was a mirror.

Talim: (wearing a windy-white Cait Shelter symbol on her lower-right back) Don't thank me, thank the wind for guiding us.

Talim (タリム, Tarimu) is a character in the Soul series of fighting games, making her first appearance in the series' third installment, Soulcalibur II. She has since returned for Soulcalibur III, Soulcalibur IV, and for Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny. Talim is nicknamed The Last Priestess of the Winds, and true to that nickname, has the power to sway the wind and relies on earth's nature to guide her in her adventures, and most importantly in battle. She fights with dual Elbow Blades, and as said earlier, uses her advantage of wind control to give her an unpredictable edge during combat — being able to hop around and over the opponent at any moment. This unique tactic, and Talim's soft and innocent personality, have lead to her becoming a major fan favorite, thus receiving much praise from the Soulcalibur community. What lies in her soul is Purity. Talim's young frame and tribal accessories has produced a unique, pure fullness to the Soul character roster — which was fully intended. The youthful priestess was initially created to add variety to the current selection of fighters, a selfless, young girl — something that the creators felt that the series lacked. Her signature Elbow Blades, and the features listed above, are Talim's most iconic traits in the means of character design and have stayed with her throughout the entire series. In Soulcalibur II, Talim's earliest game, she first appeared with dark braided hair that hinted a tint of blue, wore a green, shoulder-less top that revealed her abdominal, and carried a reoccurring design of red stripes throughout her outfit. She sported a pair of knee length, white shorts and displayed uneven, green leg warmers. She notably wears a golden medallion depicting a crescent moon and the sun — most likely representing her love for not only nature, but for the Earth as a whole. This pendant is one of Talim's most recognizable clothing items, as she has donned it in the chapters following Soulcalibur II as well. Her alternate outfits for this installment utilize her title as a priestess, for they feature headdresses, elegant cloth, and religious accessories. For Soulcalibur III, Talim appears to have more of a tanned skin tone and returns in a light blue, one-piece body gown. Though sleeveless, it is one of Talim's more conservative outfits as it covers her navel and upper chest, only exposing her outer stomach. The patch of clothing that connects the top of her outfit to her pants is colored of a darker blue and features a gold outline of a butterfly, as well as her outer leg. Light red ribbons are attached to numerous parts of her costume and her hair has been tied into four thin braids. Talim's secondary outfit has a similar layout to her primary garment from Soulcalibur II, and even shares a familiar palette. The few noticeable differences are shown in the length of her trousers, in which was reduced to a shorter size and became supported by a skirt-like cloth. Moreover, she is also wearing a white headdress that is reminiscent of the crown she wears in Soulcalibur IV. In that title, Talim is dressed with a white top accompanied by a green vest, once again revealing her slender paunch. While still in a shade of blue, her hair appears to be lighter and has once more been banded in two thick braids. Her pants are oddly transparent — supposedly inspired from the Philippines National Costume of Abacca Silk, it's the same with the national dress of the Philippines — "Barong Tagalog", made of woven abacca or banana silk. Talim's collateral apparel is based off the appearance of a cat. Talim has high skill in combat with her dual elbow blades. She possess a pure heart, and as such is apparently capable of purifying others. Being a priestess of the winds, she is capable of swaying the wind, using at in her fighting style and also being able to sense winds - using it for guidance. She can also summon a small tornado around herself, or around her opponent to send them flying. She was also able to make Arcturus appear before Algol, but it is unknown whether she resurrected him, made an illusion of him appear, or summoned his spirit. Talim is strikingly meek, inoccent, kind, moderate, and nice in contrast to the rest of the Soul Series cast, often attempting to dissuade opponents from fighting, and constantly showing mercy to her defeated enemies. Her comments often reveal self-doubt and worry. She often does not blame others for their actions, as shown in her SCIV ending where she forgives Algol for his actions, and sometimes will resurrect dead characters who were close to certain other characters, as shown in the same ending where she resurrects Algol's son, Arcturus. She has an ability to read the wind, often taking advice from it, as well as asking the wind to guide her in her journey. Overall, she is a kind-hearted character, and thus is aligned with good characters. Talim is a close-range character who fights with her trademark wind dancing attacks. Her battle style heavily relies on seemingly quick and random strikes all around the opponent. She uses Eskrima, an indigenous Filipino martial art. Her special stances place her in wild acrobatics to overwhelm the opponent. She has good mind games and mix-ups in the game, due to her small stature and the deception of fast attacks. Also, she has a good combo game. However, her body tends to jut out before her weapons, making most of her attacks interruptible. In addition, she has perhaps one of the smallest ranges of any character but her sheer speed is somewhat of a compensation. For the attacks that do land on the opponent, they deal a relatively low amount of damage, although, like Amy, they can be strung together in order to deal a decent amount of damage. Also, plenty of her attacks ironically often put her at a disadvantage even on impact and therefore, open for heavy punishment. Her repertoire lacks any Auto-Guard Impact option, so a Talim player is hard-pressed to find opportunities to gain the advantage. Because of these shortcomings, even experienced Talim players often list her as a low-tier character. Overall, most of her attacks are risky and provide little potential rewards. Like any other low-tier character, Talim is seldom used in tournaments, so a Talim player may take advantage of the opponent's unfamiliarity with Talim's fighting style and come out on top.

Konata: (wearing a blue-and-green Cait Shelter symbol on her left hand) There she goes with the wind thing again...

Konata Izumi is the main character and protagonist of the Lucky Star series, and is the Lucky Star crew's leader. She is the daughter of Sojiro Izumi and Kanata Izumi, and lives in her house in the Satte-Shi prefecture near Tokyo. Konata is a hardcore otaku, she loves anime,manga and adult video games, due to her father's influence. Her father buys adult games for himself, so she is able to play and enjoy them. In fact, when she turned eighteen, Konata was overjoyed, since she could now go buy and play ero-games legally. Despite her love of ero-games, when reading yaoi manga she found it too intense for her taste. In the anime, Konata constantly refers to parodies of several popular games, anime, and manga (such as Yu-Gi-Oh!, Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuu'utsu, Sergeant Keroro, Kanon 2006, and DragonBall Z) to annoy Kagami. Her favorite franchise seems to be the Haruhi series, as she has many Haruhi figurines and decorations in her room, went to the Suzumiya Haruhi no Gekisō with her friends, and has "Hare Hare Yukai" and "Koi no Mikuru Densetsu" as her ringtones. Konata also has a surprisingly good and mature voice when she sings certain karaoke songs. Despite her personality, Konata can be intelligent, but she hates studying; thus, her grades are a bit uneasy. However, she is an expert in pulling "all-nighters" and frequently (if not always) getting the same grades as those who studied for a week. In contrast to her studying habits, she loves video games, to the extent that she can completely memorize the answers on trivia-based games. Occasionally, she feels the pressure and thinks about studying, but she never gets around to doing it. Konata is surprisingly athletic, despite her personality and lifestyle. She does not participate in athletics or club activities for fear she will miss watching her animes. Konata likes playing MMORPGs with her teacher, Ms. Kuroi. She often plays late into the night, hence why she tends to fall asleep in class, which makes her a frequent victim to her homeroom teacher, Nanako Kuroi. Ironically, Ms. Kuroi was also part of Konata's team in the same game and constantly nags her online and in real life about her grades and homework.

Saki: (wearing a hazel Cait Shelter symbol on her right hand) Just let her be. She is the ''Priestess of the Wind'', after all.

As a well-rounded character, Saki has no large weaknesses that must be covered by her Arcana. You can probably make almost any Arcana work with her. A valid strategy is to pick Love or Flower and use it primarily for its fast burst recharge and other passive abilities. Arguably Saki's most popular Arcana (especially in LOVE MAX), Love offers a combination of great passive abilities and useful Arcana moves. Saki doesn't rely on Extend Force for her combos, so she can take full advantage of Love's fast burst recharge time. Love is also the overall best Arcana for meter-building and recharge. Although Saki doesn't rely heavily on meter, she can always make use of it. With 2 bars, she can guard cancel forwards, flashkick, and homing cancel afterwards to make it safe and even continue pressure on block. She can also convert any flashkick on hit in any situation into good damage. Love gives Saki two long-range zoning tools: Love ball (236E) and Love laser (623E). While she doesn't have many setups using Love's triple-ball super (236236E), she can sometimes use the super Love laser (641236E) after Ar Eadbair (236A+B) for significantly more damage. While Love and Wind are both strong, well-rounded picks, Wind requires a greater commitment than Love. Wind's unique triple-jump, fast-fall, and pushblock abilities lead to different combos, hit-confirms, and offensive and defensive tactics compared to Love and other Arcanas. If you're going to choose Wind, don't plan to use other Arcanas as counterpicks: stick with Wind and master it! Flower provides very useful passive abilities and some extra mixup potential. Like Love, Saki can burst liberally with Flower: it has the fastest burst recharge time, and Saki doesn't suffer much from not having Extend Force. Flower's unique no-counter-hits ability prevents Saki from taking extra damage when she would otherwise be counter-hit. This is not uncommon due to Saki's low-tier air normals and the cases where she can be counter-hit out of 5C when attempting to clash with a jump-in. Vs Scharlachrot, Saki has the option to plant flowers in a corner and just sit on them to build meter. (Note that with the Flower Arcana, you gain ZERO meter from blocking attacks!) In some situations, Saki can use Flower's multilayer super (236236E) to lock-down opponents and force them to block a high/low mixup. Although it lacks some of the advantages of Love, Flower offers different advantages to make up for it. Whether they actually make up for it or not is debateable. E.g. instead of using Flower's no-counter-hits ability, a Saki player could be more careful with their button-presses. And while a forced high/low mixup using multilayer (236236E) sounds great, like the triple Love ball super (236236E), Saki's combos usually don't leave her in a good position to use these supers to full effect. Plant can be your main Arcana, or it can be a counterpick for specific matchups. However, it can be difficult to switch between Plant and Love or Flower because of their different combo routes. With Plant, you always want to use 2A 2B 5C so that you can get meterless vine (236E) combos or Ground EFC combos. With Love or Flower, you'll often be using 2A 2B 2C instead since you frequently won't have Extend Force available. If you use the wrong combo route with either Plant or Love/Flower, you can end up wasting meter, getting less damage, and/or getting a worse mixup after the combo is over. In short, being a Plant specialist pays off.

Konata: If you say so...

Saki: (sighs) Focus.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Wendy: Look, we made it!

Bonnie: Hooray!

Wendy: Now, we could... (trips)

Shiro: Wendy, Swablu...

Everyone: Huh?!

Haruhi: A little girl and a Swablu?

Arcanine: Strange, indeed.

Orihime: Are you alright?

Wendy: Yes! We're fine!

Swablu: (laughing nervously)

Medaka: Sorry about being late...

Lapis: We got lost.

Conan: But, let us introduce ourselves!

Wendy: My name is Wendy and this is Swablu, my Pokemon partner.

Swablu: Hello!

Bonnie: I'm Bonnie!

Dedenne: Dedenne, her partner!

Conan: Conan Edogawa!

Growlithe: And Growlithe!

Medaka: Medaka, the Student Council President of the Sandbox Academy.

Lapis: Lapis Lazuli, a Gem.

Talim: Talim, Priestess of the Winds.

Noby: (panting) Noby...

Doraemon: Doraemon!

Konata: Konata!

Saki: (sighs) Saki...

Shiro: And last, Shiro...

Everyone: And we represent Cait Shelter!


	53. Episode 53: Oracion Seis

Episode 53: Oracion Seis

Ryuko: That's weird...

Zoroark: That's Cait Shelter members?!

Satsuki: Some look a little young.

Glaceon: I agree.

Parasoul: Why did they bring young children?

Nami: This doesn't makes sense at all!

Carla: (voice) Calm down and relax.

Everyone: Huh?!

Carla appears. Carla (シャルル Sharuru) is an Exceed, the daughter of Queen Shagotte, and a close companion to Wendy Marvell. She and Wendy belonged to Cait Shelter before joining Fairy Tail. After the disbandment of Fairy Tail, Carla, along with Wendy, joined Lamia Scale.[1] She's a major supporting character. Carla is a small, white Exceed with pink ears and brown eyes, which are smaller than Happy's eyes. She also has two whiskers on each side of her face. Carla wears a pink bow near the end of her tail. Carla's usual top consists of a mustard yellow and pink top with a pink bow tie. She wears a pink skirt with this top. Carla, like other characters, seems to switch outfits on a regular basis.[2][3][4] When Carla uses Magic, she sprouts two angel-like wings to fly. Her pink Guild Mark is located on her back. Unlike the carefree Happy, Carla is very strict and serious most of the time, rarely showing emotions.[5] She cares about Wendy like a mother. She was at first very aloof, turning her nose up at seemingly everyone save for Wendy. She also tries to get Wendy to shy away from her timid personality, scolding her often for it (which is ironic considering she's not very sociable herself).[6] As she learns about her mission as an Exceed, she is shocked and sad. She displayed a troubled look when she thought about her mission, later revealed to be a prophecy involving Extalia's demise due to her ability to see the future which she inherited from her mother.[7] Happy instantly took a liking to her from the moment they met, but she at first despises him. Later, when they learn the "truth" of the mission he defends her by saying they are Mages of Fairy Tail, not puppets and she starts accepting him after seeing his determination to save their friends as well as from seeing him showing a more serious and brave side, having earlier referred to him as male cat and ignored his gifts in form of fish.[8] Happy saved Carla when they escaped and she almost fell out of a wagon and she in turn saved him from the Edolas Royal Army soldiers by taking a direct blast aimed for him. She also has no doubts and extreme confidence when Happy flies off on his own. When Lily was mentioned as being the strongest out of their group, she put up a smirk and tempted Happy into having a match against him. Recently, she has been shown to smile more, usually with Happy near by, danced with him when he asked, and even laughed when Happy pointed out Lily's cute side.[9][10] Her Guild Card also explains that she likes Darjeeling Tea and doesn't like tomcats.[11] Much like Happy, Carla can also use Aera, allowing her to sprout wings on her back and fly.[375] She is strong enough to carry one person while in flight.[376]

Happy: Wow~! Another cat like me!

Medaka: It's _so_ adorable!

Lucy: Wha?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Happy: (thinking) How should I approach her?!

Gardevoir: Happy, you idiot! There's no time for flirting!

Wendy: Sorry! I may not be a strong fighter, but I use supportive Magic!

Swablu: Please don't make us go home!

Bonnie: We were lost getting here!

Shiro: And we can't go back. Please?

Peridot: Uh...

Trimen: Please don't cry. We're not sending you home.

Haruhi: There they go again...

Hideyoshi: Yeah...

Jura: Hm...

Ichiya: I sense her Magic Power is different.

Jura: I know... There's something odd about her.

Erza: I agree... Her Magic is different...

Jura: (thinking) She could sense it, too?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Medaka: I didn't know there's going to be animals here! (singing) Perfect! Animals, animals, I love animals! So many different kinds, but I love them all!

Ryuko: For a Student Council President, she's completely nuts.

Zoroark: I agree.

Lapis: (puts Noby to the seats) There. Sorry, Medaka acts like this when she sees animals. But, usually they get terrified and run away.

Satsuki: I see...

Talim: Well, good thing the wind told me the location.

Orihime: The wind?

Talim: I'm the ''Priestess of the Winds.'' I have the ability to listen and hear the wind speak to me.

Konata: It's a pretty cool ability.

Saki: (sighs) It's pretty helpful... At least.

Ichiya: (sighs) I'm going to use the bathroom. Be right back.

Aromatisse: I'll come with you.

_Bathroom..._

While Ichiya and Aromatisse were using the bathroom, three mysterious figures appear.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ichiya: (clears throat) Now, the Worth Woodland, which is north from our current site, is where the Nirvana lies.

Natsu: Nirvana?!

Charizard: What's that?!

Hibiki: Nirvana is said to be a destructive Magic, one which was sealed away by the elders many years ago.

Luffy: Destructive Magic?!

Monet: Correct. We plan to attack Oracion Seis, which are looking for it. Hibiki?

Hibiki: Right. Ready?

Beheeyeem: Ready.

Hibiki: Archive!

Archive (古文書, アーカイブ, Ākaibu) is a Caster Magic that involves the use of Magic Databases. This Magic allows the user to convert information into Magical data, which can be stored, enabling the user to gain access to previously stored information, such as other types of Magic.[3] It is mainly used by flat-screens which are projected into the air. These screens are very durable and can be used as a shield. It also allows the user to transfer information from person to person more quickly than through verbal communication.[4]

Beheeyeem: We'll tell you who they are. This is Cobra, the Mage who uses poisonous snakes.

Hibiki: And his teammates Boa Hancock, Luna Platz (wearing a purple Oracion Seis symbol on her left hand), and Cassiopeia (wearing a green Oracion Seis on her right side of stomach).

Luffy: Boa?!

Nami: She's with them?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Peridot: Second is Racer, believed to use Speed Magic.

Ryuko: Like Rainbow Dash and Sonic.

Tecna: And his teammates, The Flash (wearing a yellow Oracion Seis symbol on his left chest) and Speed Racer (wearing a white-and-red striped Oracion Seis symbol on his helmet (middle)).

Medaka: That's fast.

Haruhi: Third is Hoteye, the Mage that will kill anyone for money.

Uzu: Just for money?

Larvitar: Cruel.

Arcanine: And his teammates, Kaneo Takarada (wearing a golden-yellow Oracion Seis symbol on his right hand), Starlight Glimmer (wearing a light purple, star-shaped Oracion Seis symbol on her left leg), Melona (wearing a gelatinous-pink Oracion Seis symbol on the right leg), Lambada (wearing a purple Oracion Seis on his left arm) and Gilgamesh (wearing a golden Oracion Seis symbol on his right side of his face).

Uzu: We know him!

Larvitar: He was the same guy we were tasked for during the Tri-School Raid Field Trip!

Ryuko: I remember that!

Satsuki: Me, too...

Hideyoshi: Forth is Angel, the Mage who peers into your heart.

Lucy: She's a femme fatale!

Gardevoir: Typical.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Monet: And her teammates, Ikaros (wearing a pink Oracion Seis symbol on her left breast), Pyrrha (wearing a yellow-and-red Oracion Seis symbol on her right hand and shield)), Fluttershy (wearing a pink, butterfly-shaped Oracion Seis symbol on her left arm), Kanade Tachibana (wearing a white Oracion Seis symbol on her right leg), Dokuro Mitsukai (wearing a light purple Oracion Seis symbol on her left side of her face), Flonne (wearing a light blue-and-red Oracion Seis symbol on her right leg), Misha (wearing a light pink, bunny-shaped Oracion Seis symbol on her left hand), and Dark Pit (wearing a black-and-dark purple, feather-shaped Oracion Seis on his right wing).

Espio: And they have two masters. Their names are Midnight and Brain.

Erza: Midnight?

Blaziken: Brain?

Konata: Strange names.

Rin: Midnight's team consists of Aladdin (wearing a blue Oracion Seis symbol on his left side of stomach), Haku (wearing a mirrored-blue Oracion Seis symbol on her right hand), and Kanna (wearing a white Oracion Seis symbol on her left hand and back of mirror).

Noby: That girl with the mirror seem innocent.

Doraemon: Agree!

Leon: Meanwhile, Brain's team consists of Marshall D. Teach (wearing a black Oracion Seis symbol on his left chest), Ragna the Bloodedge (wearing a red Oracion Seis symbol and a blue Oracion symbol inside his eyes), Sho Minazuki (wearing red Oracion Seis symbol on his neck), and Darcy (wearing a dark purple Oracion Seis symbol on her right arm).

Bloom: Darcy...

Stella: No surprise she's in there.

Icy: Of course. But, we'll stop them.

Gasser: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Yoko: That's all the members of Oracion Seis?!

Xaldin: Correct. Their power is said to be so immense, each one of them can take down a single guild by themselves.

Noby: That's creepy~!

Doraemon: They must be powerful enough to do that!

Beauty: I agree!

Ninetales: Right.

Leon: Therefore, we should use that number as an advantage.

Lapis: What do you mean?

Dian: We need to go to their base and use the Magic Bomber - Christina.

Saki: Magic Bomber - Christina?

Magic Bomber - Christina (魔導爆撃艇 クリスティーナ Madō Bakugekitei Kurisutīna) is a Magical weapon owned by Blue Pegasus.[1] Christina is a large airship which, in all of its appearance, is vaguely reminiscent of Pegasus, the mythological creature in reference to Blue Pegasus' theme. Christina was initially planned to be used to bombard the Oración Seis.[1] However, it was immediately shot down by them.[2] Later, Lyon Vastia, Sherry Blendy, Ren Akatsuki, Eve Tearm and Hibiki Lates brought Christina back up using their Magic and shot Nirvana to stop it from destroying Cait Shelter.[3] In X791, the newly designed Christina is ridden by The Trimens to Fairy Tail.[4] When it first appeared to be used against Oración Seis, the ship appeared to be almost completely composed of metal, and its similarity to the mythological being was great, with the entire structure being modeled after it: its fore was shaped like an equine head, placed on top of a "neck" an adorned with a black stripe circling it in its center, and complete with a pair of round eyes, a mane consisting of many elongated, oval plates, and a pair of curved, protruding ear-like ornaments; its seeming landing gear consisted of four, separate parts, complete with several, semicircular decorations on their edges and ending in a series of propulsors; such "limbs" protruded from the ship's hull in a way that made resemble Pegasus' legs. Finally, at Christina's sides was a pair of large, massive and flat wings, each consisting of five elongated plates being placed one near the other, mirroring feathers, with the ones on the front being the largest, and the following ones getting smaller and smaller. Each of such "feathers" was adorned in the part nearer to the ship itself by a series of motifs, ending in a semicircle complete with a dark rhomboidal figure in the most outer part, and secured to the hull by a flat part which also kept it joined to the others and held up Christina's "limbs"; several cannons secured to hemispherical supports sprouted from it.[1] The hull itself possessed a flat bottom, with a large, round part in its center, covered by four cannons, which could be opened for Christina to fire a Magical beam,[5] and a stern which protruded backwards in its highest part, where it was also decorated by a pair of wings, similar to the ones allowing the airship to fly, but smaller, pointing backwards; below each of such wings were six thin, elongated cannons jutting outwards, divided in two series of three cannons each. A series of large propulsors were visible below the protruding part of the stern. On the back part of its summit was a part protruding upwards, topped by a pair of dark flags bearing Blue Pegasus' light symbols on them.[1] The Magic Bomber is capable of bombarding targets with powerful, magical weaponry. Its firepower seems to be remarkable, as the airship was supposed to destroy the Oración Seis, one of the most powerful Dark Guilds in the Balam Alliance, in a single attack. The ship comes heavily equipped with a number of visible cannons on it,[1] and another, larger one seems capable of being fired from the hull's bottom, with a hole opening there expressly for it. Such blast can be combined with the offensive Magic of those aboard to gain more power, as shown with Eve Tearm's Snow Magic; something which was achieved by combining it with Christina's own "heavy Magical ammunition".[3]

Noby: Cool~!

Doraemon: Is it like a flying saucer?!

Haruhi: You _could_ say that.

Arcanine: With it, we will defeat Oracion Seis and destroy Nirvana for good.

Konata: Awesome~! This looks like a _real_ flying game!

Miria: Let's destroy them!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Espio: Wait, this guild is so dangerous, we can't murder them.

Weiss: I agree! Murder isn't the answer!

Orihime: This is for the sake of peace.

Talim: Agree.

Ryuko: Yeah, you're right.

Zoroark: Let's just kick their asses!

Ryuko: Right!

Natsu: Let's go!

Charizard: They're going to be sorry for messing us!

Everyone: Okay!

Soon, the whole alliance leaves, with the exception of Ichiya and Jura.

Ichiya: (thinking) Now's our chance.

Aromatisse: (thinking) Right.

Ichiya: (thinking) With him not being up close to Mystogan, this is delightful.

Aromatisse: Agree.

He releases a perfume which saps one's fighting spirit, and another that sends pain to Jura's body. Aromatisse attacks Suwako. Then, Ichiya separates into two entities that are under the control of Angel. Aromatisse was transformed into Melona.

Jura: What?

Suwako: Impossible!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Melona: Oh, goody! We have all the information!

Melona (メローナ Alternatively called Merona or Mellowna) is one of the three servants of the Swamp Witch and is a recurring character in the Queen's Blade franchise and was designed by F.S.. In the anime adaptation and PSP game, she is voiced by Rie Kugimiya in the Japanese version and Lisa Ortiz in the English dub. Melona first appears in the franchise with her own artbook, detailing her to be a versatile character. She is a shapeshifter who can change the shape of her body freely and instantly. She is skilled in obtaining information and assassination. It is assumed that she was ordered to bring about chaos to the Queen's Blade tournament. Compared to other Queen's Blade contestants, Melona sticks out like a sore thumb. Her body is soft, moist, and jiggly, but when necessary it can harden immediately to aid in attacking or defending. Of course, even then, Melona might copy the design of a master craftsman, or create a weapon that is exactly the same shape as her opponents. Details such as these are important to her. Though an amorphous being, her most commonly seen form is that of a well-endowed woman with a pink hue on her skin (in the anime, she is given a luminescent glow), a lithe physique and blue eyes with clover-shaped pupils. She has long pink hair that reaches past her shoulders, featuring a pair of bunny ears. She is scantly-clad, wearing only a very small pink transparent jacket that only covers her shoulders featuring eye-like pauldrons and a collar bound by a heart-shaped emblem with wings and a pink dress. She wears an equally revealing blouse of the same color and density and wears a pair of pink shoes with a pair of eyes. The bangs of her hair that frame her face form into a pair of hands that cover her otherwise fully-exposed breasts. In a recent promotional image for Queen's Blade Rebellion, Melona has had an outfit change. She has changed her jacket into a form-fitting gown with dark highlights and the heart-shaped emblem on the collar has changed into a larger butterfly decoration, although barely any of it covers any part of her torso. She has however adopted layered gel-like sleeves with black bows and a pair of sandals as well. She is childish and likes to play malicious tricks. She can be very condescending. Even during an assignment, she would rather do surprising instead of something effective. Melona is a chilling monster beyond human imagination, depicted as a manipulative character with a sadistic disposition. Seductive and alluring, she revels in humiliating her opponents and will not hesitate to motion to rape or kill them if given an opportune moment. Despite her malevolent nature, she does not like being called a monster. Melona's abilities on the battlefield match her personality. Melona is entirely composed of a pink-colored metamorphic slime that can take on any shape desired. This allows her to sneak about and escape from danger. Her mimicry appears to be almost absolute as her shapeshifting is not limited to shape or texture, and she uses this power to full effect to confuse her opponents. She can also not just shapeshift in a person's body, but their clothes, weapons, and armor, as well. She can also imitate the techniques of the person she has shape changed into- although not as powerful. For example, as Tomoe, Melona used Tomoe's "Warrior Priestess Kick" as a combat move in a fight. During her transformations, Melona retains her powerful breast milk ability, as well as her amorphous quality. She also retains the same strangely shaped pupil, although the eye color does change. She can also form genuine weapons from her mass. Most often, Melona's sword is an extension of her goo arms simply wrapped around one of her real arms, keeping the weapon secure. The weapon keeps the same pink hue that accents her goo hands, and at the base of the sword is an emblem resembling the one attached to the top of her jacket. Her amorphous constitution affords her a myriad of other benefits, among them are primarily a swordsmanship all her own as the limitations of the human physique are null in her case and an immunity to physical attacks which she may easily counter if struck. She also has the ability to take in flesh of small organisms around her, increasing her body strength indefinitely. Eventually, she could become an invincible existence. Melona's other main ability is her breast milk, which she uses extensively. By using the goo arms on her breasts, Melona's breasts expand and she fires the milk directly from her nipples by squeezing - the milk that comes out has varying properties. When fired in sprays, it acts as a fast-acting corrosive agent that burns through clothing and other non-organic matter (such as buildings and weapons). This is used to disorient and humiliate her opponents as the corrosive is otherwise harmless to their body. When fired in bursts like bullets, they act as high-velocity explosives. Despite these frightening abilities, Melona is not without her weaknesses. It is possible to temporarily disable her by landing a very powerful attack on her, and during the time period, one can snatch away her mass, diminishing her size and power until she becomes miniscule, forcing her into retreat until she can regenerate her slime back. Melona's milk can also be blocked before its fired, (Leina does this in episode one of the queen's blade anime), causing her to implode with explosive results, though this is rather risky. Melona, generally before attacking, smiles, which then turns into a viciously wide grin where her eyes shine in a yellow light. She seems to have an alternate power when using this ability, to paralyze opponents. Using this, she paralyzed Tomoe in the fight against the Giant Snake. Melona has a highly-developed sense of smell, to the point where she can recognize an individual by scent. In her first meeting with Leina, after the latter had run away from home, Melona initially mistook her for Claudette since Leina had Claudette's scent on her.

Gemi: Now, we should tell Angel and the others!

Mini: They'll be glad we got all the information!

Gemini (ジェミニ Jemini), "The Twins" (双子宮 Sōshikyū), or Gemi and Mini are Celestial Spirits that are one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. They possess the ability to mimic the appearances and abilities of others. Their key is currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia. Gemini are two individual twins of a single Celestial Spirit. They are both small creatures with blue colored bodies and two antennae. They have small, black, beady eyes with white pupils. They both wear shorts, Mini wears orange shorts, and Gemi wears black ones. Gemi has a "^" shape for a mouth, while Mini has an "v" for a mouth. Gemi has a sash running from his left shoulder to the right side of his waist and Mini has a sash running from her right shoulder to the left side of her waist. During the fight of Lucy against Flare Corona, Gemini appeared with a different outfit. They are now both wearing white belts.[1] Depending on the Mage they're contracted with, they undergo personality changes to reflect said Mage's personality. While under Angel, they were sadistic, cruel, and clearly enjoyed tormenting other people like she did. However, they had a change of heart when they heard Lucy's thoughts of compassion towards her spirits, as well as her principle of treating her spirits as equals. When Lucy was unable to use her Magic during the battle with Angel, they came to her and were willing to help, even though they betrayed their master. Gemi and Mini are generally shown to be very joyful Spirits. While waiting for orders, they dance and make various poses. They don't seem to be very shy, as they have no problems with showing their breasts to their enemies (they had transformed into Lucy at the time, and were under a contract with Angel). The Gemini twins have the ability to transform flawlessly into anyone that they have contact with. With this, Gemini is well suited for purposes like infiltration and information gathering/retrieval.[17] Once transformed, they will gain the transformed person's knowledge, Magic and their recent thoughts (if not while they are thinking about them in real time).[18] When they recall memories, they talk in a bullet style listing; the amount of information that they can access is, of course, limited to the knowledge that the genuine counterpart is actually aware of, and nothing more beyond that.[19] However, Gemini can only hold the transformation for five minutes, and they must touch the person in order to transform. Gemini can only retain the capability to transform up to two people, and any more additional transformation requires them to erase the older one of the transformed forms.[20] Also, Gemini's transformation is restrained depending on its owner. It can only transform into people with the same level or lower Magic Power as their owner. Anyone with a higher Magic Power than their owner will result in an incomplete transformation. Gemini can also transform themselves into a near target without touching, but this restrains the appearance of the clone to the appearance that it had last time they have contact.[21] Gemi and Mini can both walk on the ground and float in the air.[27] This ability also allows Gemini to make strong and fast aerial attacks with an aura of Magic Power around them.[28] As Celestial Spirits, Gemi and Mini cannot die, unless they are somehow forced to stay in the Human World.[29]

Melona: Okay!

Jura: Wait, why are you doing this?

Suwako: Where's the real Ichiya and Aromatisse?

Melona: They've passed out.

Gemi: And, by the way, we have the ability to copy anything we see.

Melona: And I'm a shape-shifter! So, bye-bye!

Jura: Don't go...

_Angel..._

Angel: Mission complete?

Mini: Yeah!

Gemi: Mission complete!

Swanna: (wearing a white Oracion Seis symbol necklace) Excellent! Now, we know all their plans! (chuckling evilly)

Swanna is a swan-like Pokémon with primarily white plumage. Its beak is long and yellow topped with a black cere, and it has several white feathery features adorning its head. The more rounded of the features are to the sides of its head, and the more pointed feature is atop. Swanna possesses a long, curving neck. With a fluid neck and a strong bill, Swanna is capable of very accurate jabbing and thrusting attacks. Two light-blue feathery features, similar to those on the sides of Swanna's head, are present on Swanna's underside, and Swanna's large wings are positioned so that they curve away from its body. Swanna's legs are small, and its webbed feet dark. Swanna is known to fly for thousands of miles without rest. Swanna flies out when the sun rises. At dusk, flocks of Swanna will dance, with the leader in the middle of the routine.

Pokedex: Swanna, the White Bird Pokémon, and the evolved form of Ducklett. Because of its long, powerful neck, Swanna can deliver forceful attacks with its beak.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Elsewhere, the rest of the alliance are running, trying to find the Oración Seis' base.

Ryuko: Jeez, where are they?!

Satsuki: They shouldn't be this far.

Sherry: Well, I can't see them!

Spritzee: Yeah!

Noby: I'm... getting... tired...

Doraemon: Don't stop running, Noby!

Noby: Why~?!

Konata: Wow~! Christina is so cool~!

Saki: Konata, focus!

Konata: Sorry...

Christina, following them in the sky, is then attacked by several explosions until it falls out of the sky.

Conan: (thinking (as Jimmy)) What the hell?! Christina has been attacked?! How's that even possible?!

Talim: The wind is telling me Oracion Seis is here.

Ryuko: (growling) Those bastards!

Zoroark: They'll pay for this!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

The Oración Seis then enters and faces the alliance head on.

Aladdin: Wow, look at the boobs! They're so soft and squishy!

Aladdin (アラジン, Arajin) is one of the four Magi in the current era and a Magician. He is the son of King Solomon and Queen Sheba of Alma Torran, and is commonly referred to as Solomon's proxy. Aladdin was raised by Ugo in the Sacred Place and sent to this world to fight Al-Thamen and to prevent a repeat of the tragic incident that destroyed Alma Torran.[1] He is the main protagonist of the series Magi. Aladdin has a short, small figure, with medium long blue hair and bangs that stop at his eyes. He has large blue eyes, and a long, thin braid that extends down to his back. He is said to be the spitting image of his father, though Momo stated that his eyes resembled those of his mother (in shape if not in color).[2] He usually wears his Magic Turban on his head, which he uses to fly.[3] A ruby sits on his forehead, connected to the turban. Usually, he wears a small blue open vest with bandages wound around his chest. He wears long puffy white Arabian pants with no shoes. He always has his ex-metal vessel(a golden flute) around his neck. He also always carried around a staff, which he attained from Baba, until it was destroyed by Muu Alexius in Magnostadt. Subsequently, he replaced it with the staff of Matal Mogamett to remember his promise with him. After training at the Magnostadt Academy for six months, Aladdin dresses in Magician robes and a hat. He doesn't wear the Magic Turban on his head anymore, but he still has the red ruby, which is now held up by a gold chain as a headpiece. His usual attire is beneath his magician robes. Alibaba also commented that he has grown taller in the last year. Aladdin has a kind and cheerful personality, and as such he is easily able to make friends. He cherishes friends a lot since he's never really had friends except for Ugo prior to his arrival in the world, and gets upset if people disrespects them or harms them, even holding grudges against those who hurt them. In order to help his friends, he's become dedicated to becoming stronger. Aladdin does everything he can to defend and protect his friends from enemy attack, even to the point of him almost dying due to over-exertion. He's a little naive about the world, not knowing what bazaars or Dungeons are because most of his life was spent in the Room of Fortitude[4]. However, he is rather wise for his age, able to offer advice to others and providing remarkable insight at various points of time. Aladdin never seems condescending when criticizing others, and offers his opinions and thoughts in a matter-of-fact manner. He also has a calm temperament, even able to stay level-headed in dangerous or dire situations to think up of plans and solutions. He's also very eager to learn, demonstrating great enthusiasm in learning magic from Yamraiha and in his classes in Magnostadt. Aladdin isn't shown to be a greedy person as demonstrated when he doesn't use his one wish for fortune or eternal life from Ugo[5] and readily offering his whole bag of coins to hitch a ride to Magnostadt. Despite all this, however, he is quite perverted for his age as he likes to grope women with "large, soft breasts" and according to Alibaba, has "manly interests." Aladdin also has a tendency to eat food that isn't his, such as when he ate all the watermelons in a cart belonging to Alibaba's master as shown in the anime, and Leila's precious watermelons in the manga. He also harbors a secret feeling of loneliness because he's different from everyone else since he's a magician and since he's different even from the three other Magis, him being the fourth Magi that shouldn't even exist. As a Magi, Aladdin is very powerful. He can use Magoi and several types of Magic to fight in a battle and can easily overpower strong fighters like Morgiana. It is revealed that he has always known the magic Ugo once used on his hands called Har-Har Infigar. Ugo taught him it just in case, so whenever Ugo used this magic, it was actually Aladdin that supplied the Magoi. He was told in Magnostadt that he is classified as a "Red Magician", one who specializes in flame and heat magic. After his training in Magnostadt, he has become quite skilled using multiple types of magic at once and in combinations. Myers has trained Aladdin in the basics of martial arts to improve his physical strength, which betters his ability to use magic.[64][65] He usually uses his wand as a fighting weapon. It is a power that allows communication with anyone's rukh including those contained in the living and those of the dead. It also allows normal people to hear the will of Rukh and is able to see the past, present and future, through the use of Rukh. This power is also able to temporarily summon departed souls back to life as a way to say any last goodbyes. This, however, is very tiring to Aladdin. It allowed Aladdin to enter the body of Alibaba to get rid of a curse cast on him by Ithnan. According to Ithnan this power grants the person "Omniscience". Ugo was Aladdin's Djinn,[66] although he was actually Solomon's Djinn. He is a Heat Djinn. Aladdin's former Metal Vessel for Ugo is a small, golden flute with the magical seal of a eight pointed star. He currently still carries it with him and talk to it as if Ugo was still there within it, but he can not use it to summon Ugo. Aladdin also has a Magic Turban which he is usually wearing, but when needed, it can become a carpet which can also be used for flying. It can hold a lot of weight. After training at the Magnostadt Academy, Aladdin is now able to use Gravity Magic, he has removed the cloth from the jewel in his turban and using the magic in the jewel, he amplifies his own Gravity Magic. He can still summon the cloth so multiple persons can ride along with him.[67] Aladdin uses a Wand to fight firing Magoi as well as Magic. Aladdin has changed Wands from one he previously had, to one he received from the deceased Baba, this was later destroyed by Muu after he used Djinn Equip. After training in Magnostadt and learning martial arts, he starts combines both of these in his Magic. He at one point used the golden flute that housed Ugo as a temporary wand. After the war ended he was given Matal Mogamett's wand, it was shortened to suit his size better. It appears to be a medium size wooden staff with four triangular metal sides forming a pyramid at the top with a vine covered in thorns going in a spiral pattern emerging from the center. This is said to be the proof of a Magician. It is a defensive ability. It blocks out attacks with evil intentions. It also blocks out all physical attacks and magical attacks to some degree. Its strength, however, depends on the person. Aladdin is so skilled with it that he can distort his Borg to increase its defense in a particular region.

Ryuko: That must be Aladdin!

Zoroark: He's a pervert, too!

Ryuko: How did we see that coming?!

Lambada: Bo-bobo, Beauty, we meet again. It's been a long time since the last time you defeat me.

Lambada (ランバダ) is a character from the anime and manga of Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. He is the third strongest member of The Former Maruhage Empire. Lambada is the Former B-Block Leader of the third era. He is a boy with black hair, and slightly tanned skin. He wears purple clothing with a large white beret. He likes to show his emotions, and has a serious but loving personality, and is a loner, as he likes challenging opponents by himself. Lambada is the master of "Polygon Shinken" (ポリゴン真拳: Fist of Polygon). His powers center around using polygons to completely turn his enemies into irregular polygons, rendering most of their attacks useless, or to remove a small smiley-face from the opponent to render them defeated. He can also change the appearance of parts or all of his body to disguise himself or change his limbs into a usable weapon. In addition he can create various weapons through his multi-dimensional polygons.

Bo-bobo: Do I know you?

Lambada: Yes, you do! You idiot!

Icy: Hello, Darcy...

Darcy: Icy, looks like now you're the hero. Blah! Disgusting...

Darcy is a witch who's been described as the "Lady of Darkness", "Queen of Darkness", "The Witch of Illusions" or the "Queen of Dark Magic". She is a member of the Trix, a trio of witches. She is more calm and competent than her sisters. Devious and manipulative, Darcy uses dark magic and illusions to confuse and control opponents. She is good at discovering weaknesses and exploiting them. It was hinted that she had a crush on Riven, as she remarked that he was cute, saved his life when his bike went out of control, (as seen in "The Rose Festival") and went on dates. However, she grew over it quickly and began using him like her sisters did. Darcy has demonstrated the power of confusion. She also has been seen to have hypnotic powers. She got stuck in the Legendarium forever along with her sisters in the Season 6 finale. Like her two sisters, Darcy demonstrates a sadistic personality. She is seen laughing after turning Mirta into a pumpkin, and happily pummels Bloom before taking her powers. She also shares their lust for power. At the same time, she is the one most likely to fall in love with a boy. In season one, she seemed genuinely attracted to Riven even while she was manipulating him. To date, she has only shown one moment of compassion, when she expressed concern for Riven's safety. She is less aggressive than Icy and Stormy, but is the most cunning. Darcy is also the middle sister of the Trix. She is usually seen to be more close with Stormy rather than Icy. She had huge dislike of Tritannus ever since they first met. She was the one to convince Stormy to leave him and one to try to convince Icy to do the same. This also shows that she is very manipulative. Darcy has long brown hair that reaches down her ankles, and bangs that reach to her waist that are a lighter shade of brown. She also has yellow eyes. She wears an indigo top with a heliotrope purple circle in the middle. It is attached to a choker around her neck. Her pants are purple bell-bottoms. She also wears glasses with yellow shoes are black, purplish boots. Her dark brown hair reaches all the way down to her ankles. Like her sisters, she has curls that hang loose down to her waist. Her curls are light brown. Her hair makes her look as if she is wearing a cape. Her witch outfit is the indigo, but it is more like a bodysuit with no sleeves, and Capri-style pants. Accessories include light purple gloves, ankle boots that are the same color as her witch outfit, and a choker that forms a "D" at her belt. Continuing the purple accessories, Darcy wears eye shadow makeup in her witch outfit. Her hair is the same. Darcy can also disguised herself as Stella to take Stella's ring will the real Stella was held captive in A Date With Disaster. His costume consists of a one-piece white with navy as the other bikers blue. Only appears in episode 8. In the beginning of the second season, when the Trix were imprisoned in Light Haven, Darcy wears a light yellow robe and a lime headband. The robe has several buttons and a navy blue belt near the waist. She also wears sandals. Her hairstyle does not change. Her sisters wear the same clothing as her, the only difference is their own hairstyles. Her Gloomix is on her left arm, her glove is replaced by a swirly glowing purple arm piece with a diamond on the end. In the Nick Dub at one point the Gloomix was on her glove instead of it being replaced. When the Trix infiltrated Red Fountain in The Crashed Party, Darcy used magical glamor and took on the appearance of a high classed fairy called Fairy Princess Fifi who was step-sister to Stormy/Missy and cousin to Icy/Sissy. Although she was discovered by Musa and Aisha because of her attitude but other than that her glamor was the most concealed of the Trix. Her hair was an off black kept in a topnotch bun held by a lavender headband with a yellow stone in the middle of it. She had side bangs similar to her own but shorter by a few inches on her face. Her outfit consisted of a maroon midriff exposed blazer with high shoulder pads,with a matching mini skirt. She sported lavender silk gloves that left her fingers exposed and a her accessories included biker size golden lens glasses, black leather kitten heeled boots, with a matching clutch leather purse. In Win-x Together!, Darcy disguised herself as a Gypsy who tricked a Specialist-In-Training named Jared into falling under her spell. In this disguise, she wore eye makeup that went down to her cheeks like her Disenchantix. She wears a long brown skirt and a black belt with a yellow gem over her belly. She wore a purple shirt with ruffles at the ends, which was covered with a red shawl. She wore a headband with a yellow jewel and a yellow choker and chain necklace. She also wore bracelets and sandals. Her hair was pulled up several inches and instead of reaching her ankles, it reaches the buttocks. Darcy and the other Trixs disguised themselves as wolfs while Valtor disguised as a Deer to trick the witches of Cloud Tower &amp; take control of the School. When the Trix fell into the river on Linphea that turns back time, they were transformed into their kid selves (roughly 11-14 years old). Darcy's hair is extremely short bob with bangs and is in a severe cut (similar to Griselda's) prompting Icy to say: "Your hair looked like that?!" (which does not make sense because Icy should have seen it if they were sisters. Of course, it is debatable if the Trix coven are actually biological siblings. In the 4Kids version, Icy said to Darcy "That's what you used to look like?") She wears a necklace, a pale-almost-pink purple midriff top tied at the end, a below-the-knee skirt and boots. She is shown wearing glasses, implying that she now wears contacts or used magic to cure it, though she still wears a smaller version in her civilian form. She is also shorter and her voice sounds younger. Her powers became much weaker. Her Disenchantix, resembling a bathing suit, is navy blue in color with lavender trim. Her makeup reaches her cheeks like when she was a Gypsy. Her boots are high, the same height as her sisters, navy blue, and have lavender trim on the top. She has a purple shawl wrapped around her waist. her hair is the same, but has a purple headband in it. Her Super Trix, consists of a her same clothes except for a red mask and her clothes are red and ripped. Her skin is green and her nose is long. Darcy's Dark Sirenix includes, a deep-purple top, a lighter shaded of purple cloth inside, which is joined up with a tight, simply, purple bodysuit. She wears purple/black lipstick and she has her eye makeup the same. she has deep-purple tentacles coming out of her back. It looks like her eyebrows have a dark purple line on them. Darcy disguised as Lori in The Lost Library where she and Trixs turned Lori, Carol &amp; Evie into frogs &amp; the Trix disguised as them to follow the Winxs going to Egypt on Earth. Darcy's outfit consists of a purple top with large elbow-length hanging sleeves, baggy trousers and ankle-high boots. Her hair is held high in a ponytail held with a purple tube-like piece while her light brown bangs hang down in the front. Her eye shadow is spread over a larger area around her eyes and its edges have a triangular/flame-like pattern. Her powers are based on darkness and are also mind based and commonly her magic is seen as purple rings. Her powers are widely displayed in the episode "A Friendship Sundered", here it is revealed that she can hypnotize people. In the episode "The Fall Of Magix", it is shown that she can create vortexs and make rooms turn into darkness because her powers were powered by the Dragon's Flame at the time. In the episode "The Rose Festival" she hypnotizes Riven, at Red Fountain specialist. In the original English, she brings him out of a coma. She also once used a cheat spell to get her &amp; the other Trix out of the Detention relationship was in the arc until the witches obtained the Dragon's Flame. Riven was a spy for Darcy and got information about Bloom for the witches. He, for most of the war, was prisoner in Cloud Tower. She also displays some degree of telekinesis, firing psychic bolts, and multiplying her astral form to make it powers are illusions or darkness. Just like her sisters, the power, is the name. She also possesses the ability to summon fire, setting objects ablaze, as seen in season three's tenth episode when she lights the Alfea's Hall of Enchantments on fire to prevent the Winx from getting to the spell books. Since Darcy is the witch of darkness and illusions she can see through any hologram or illusion. She is also able to create tentacle out of shadows that can grab and hold enemies and even other spells. Darcy has the ability to send out waves of darkness that can corrupt others minds and objects that can make them corrupted as well. She has also magically induced pollution and contamination onto the Black Willow on Linphea. By the fifth season at the beginning of darkness creates hands clutching his opponent and other movement can create common illusions that any adversary sees it without anyone knowing (as the case of Kiko when he discovered the three sisters and Darcy does being attacked five clones of the same to attack it without being detected). Finally in the Sixth her powers seem to have been less severe in their attire have changed, but he served against Winx, even more against Bloom. In Egypt makes some people are frightened by a spell chaos, and the The Legendarium World of Mythix when adopted the powers of Ariadne to challenge for the crown Stella makes certain illusions stronger than their usual powers as the case of multiply and create illusions that attack Stella.

Icy: Sorry, sister. But, I have to stop you.

Darcy: Whatever!

Icy: (sighs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Let's fight!

Charizard: You'll pay for shooting down Christina!

Gray: Don't forget us!

Beartic: Yeah!

Racer: (chuckling) Slowing Magic: Motor!

Motor (モータ Mōta) is a Slowing Magic Spell. Combining Hand-to-Hand Combat with Slowing Magic, the user rushes towards their opponents and then jumps into the air upside down and starts rotating, beating everything around them with their legs.[1]

Bloom: Natsu! Charizard!

Sugar: Gray! Beartic!

Natsu: Ow...

Gray: Jeez...

Flash: (attacks)

The Flash is a superhero in DC comics and media and is among the fastest heroes in the DC universe, he stars in his own series as well as being a regular member of the Justice League and has a joking personality. Fueled by the Speed Force, each Flash has the power of super speed, being able to move at velocities exceeding the speed of light, with Wally being able to move at near lightspeed. As a result, all three of them gain superhuman endurance, agility, reflexes, and dexterity from having their physiologies being adapted for super speed travel: they can run for hours without resting, dodge or catch bullets in the blink of an eye, and outmaneuver a heat seeking missile. These physiologies also accelerate their healing processes and metabolisms (which allows them to burn out drugs or toxins by either making them go in a spasm or force their molecular vibration power to activate). Sharpens the sensory perceptions. Also surrounds them with an aura that protects their bodies from the friction and heat they generate with their super speed. They also have total control over their molecular structures, enabling them to vibrate it to a degree where they can pass through solid matter. Can travel through time and space via the Cosmic Treadmill. The Speed Force also grants them powers unique to themselves, which are listed in their individual articles.

Goku: He's fast!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Luffy: Gum-Gum Bazooka!

Boa: (blocks) Sorry, Luffy! But, you're my enemy now!

Luffy: Darn it!

Angel: Attack them!

Gardevoir: Here they come! Protect!

Gemi: Can't effect us!

Gardevoir: What?!

Lucy and Gardevoir: (screaming)

Beauty: Lucy! Gardevoir!

Lambada: Fist of Polygons: Aura Advance!

Beauty: (gasps) Fist of the Rainbow: Rainbow Shield!

Ninetales: It's turning into polygons!

Lambada: (laughing) Fist of Polygons: Polygon Lance!

Beauty: Ninetales, we need to...

Ninetales: Got it!

Together: Pokemon Fusion!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Beauty and Ninetales fused together. She has cream-colored hair with orange tips on the end of each hair strand, brown eyes, wears only a cream-colored, short dress and barefoot.

Medaka: Amazing, you could fused?

Beauty: (Ninetales' voice) Correct. This is Human-Pokemon, a fusion between human and their Pokemon. It's the rarest of all the forms, like Mega Evolution.

Lambada: (chuckling) Bring it.

Beauty: Right. (draws sword)

Medaka: (attacks Melona)

Melona: (laughing) You're so much fun!

Medaka: (growling) Stop your nonsense and start fighting more properly.

Melona: Okay! But, I'm a shape-shifter! So, I can make sure you can't win!

Medaka: Hmph!

Hoteye: Earth Magic: Liquid Ground!

Liquid Ground (リキッドグラウンド Rikiddo Guraundo) is an Earth Magic Spell. Liquid Ground allows the user to soften or liquefy the ground, subsequently manipulating it to their every whim; something which, according to Hoteye, is the radical opposite to Jura Neekis' own form of Earth Magic, which allows them to make the ground hard.[1] This spell's main form of offense consists of turning large portions of ground below the target into liquid, subsequently raising them in "waves" to envelop and crash foes, with the ground acting like quicksand. Through the use of this Magic alone, the user is shown capable of taking on several enemies, giving them trouble and preventing them from attacking, lest they sink. The liquefied ground itself has enough blunt power to destroy a large building when struck.[2] Such softening power aren't used for offense alone, and has other avenues for usage, with the user being capable, for instance, of making the ground cave in by liquefying it, generating holes that can serve as shelters for them or their allies.[3] The user can also employ Liquid Ground to nullify other earth-based attacks, as shown when Hoteye liquefied the rock pillars that Jura sent towards him in midair, causing them to fall harmlessly to the ground.[4] In addition, the user has proven themselves capable of using this spell as a means of transportation, traveling through the ground after liquefying it; in such state, the user can carry passengers without causing them any harm.[5] The user appears to control this Magic through the use of hand gestures, with a recurring one being extending their hand towards the opponents with all fingers, except the index and middle finger, which are kept diagonally stretched, bent, forming a "V" shape. Sometimes, before extending his arm, Hoteye has been known to place his stretched fingers onto his face, just below the eyes, either seemingly in reference to his codename or in order to employ his exclusive Heaven's Eye.

Sherry: Ew~! Disgusting...

Ivy: (slashes sword)

Pyrrha: (uses shield to block) Sorry! I don't want to fight you!

Pyrrha Alexandra (ピュラ・アレクサンドル, Pyura Arekusandoru; Greek: Πύρρα Αλεξάνδρα) is a character in the Soul series of fighting games, making her first appearance in Soulcalibur, in Sophitia's ending and again in Soulcalibur III (in Tira's default ending). However, she made her first playable appearance in Soulcalibur V as the deuteragonist of the game, with her brother, Patroklos, being the protagonist. In Soulcalibur V's promotional material, she is referred to as She Who Fights Destiny. In Soulcalibur: Lost Swords' promotional material, she is referred to as The Bringer of Woe. Pyrrha seems weak willed, reluctant to fight her opponents. On occasion, she even seems to regret winning (she cries after the battle, saying This... can't be my fault!). The way she fights combined with her quotes make her participation in the battles look very forced, which is unlike any other character in the game. This is due to her having grown up being seen as a bad omen. She taught herself to avoid conflict and apologize even as others turned their back on her. She has a sweet, somewhat fragile and sad personality. Her gentleness is reminiscent of Sophitia when she was young, who later on became tougher because of the turmoil and her involvement with the swords. Pyrrha's moveset is heavily based on her mother's and aunt's style, however with her original moves, it's strongly suggested that Pyrrha has little to no experience in battle. This is most visible in her stance, her guarding stance and her clumsy throws, which are causing a lot of commotion in the community. This is unlike any other character in the game, since all of them are either martial artists, trained warriors, or practitioners of a self-created style. Also, like the rest of her family, she isn't the best at ranged combat. Despite these problems, she is generally considered as a high tier character. Pyrrha will shy away from her opponent and say "I can't!" — once again symbolizing her hesitance and unwillingness to fight. She then stabs her foe thrice with her sword and begs them to "please stop!" Pyrrha's Critical Edge is considerably low on damage compared to other finishers and is unable to lead into combos. However, this attack benefits from being a combo finisher for her strikes that send the opponent into the air. Such as the "Seraphim Meteor" "Jet Stream Rush" "Ascension" or even the "Plasma Blade." This Unblockable Attack once belonged to Pyrrha Ω and now it is turned into a Break Attack, which always leads to a Guard Burst if the opponent is guarding. At first, there's an animation, in which Pyrrha swings her sword and draws the shield closer to her face, saying "Please, go away", and then she delivers a blow. The attack is followed by a red mist covering the ground, sometimes it appears shortly after the blow and even when the attack fails. The range of this Weapon Art is medium, the damage is not very serious. It's easy to create a combo with it, as it works nicely, when the opponent is on the ground, in the air, or standing still, and in any case the opponent will be stunned, enabling you to add some hits. But its main drawback is that it can easily be stopped by the coming attack right after the animation, so you'd better not use it as a starter, to be on the safe side. As it can only leave the opponent slowly falling to the ground in the stunned state or lying on the ground stunned, wall combos can't be started by it, but it can be performed several times in a row. Although, only after performing the first Unveiled Persona on a not-stunned standing opponent, you'll be able to create a combo on a heavily stunned enemy on the ground after the second one, otherwise the second hit will undo the stun. Despite being the older sister of Patroklos, Pyrrha's appearance is more reserved and youthful than her brother. She bears an uncanny resemblance to her mother, Sophitia. Pyrrha is quite beautiful, with shoulder-length blonde hair, green eyes, pale skin with rosy cheeks, pink lips, small freckles and a blue ribbon on her right side of her head. She wears an elegant white dress with long leather brown and white boots, a brown shirt and gloves. Overall, her outfits seem to follow a chained-heart theme as both her 1P and 2P costumes have several (real or stylized) chains as well as stylized hearts on it. This becomes most obvious with her 1P costume's armlet, which shows a heart in a birdcage, surrounded by chains. The same pattern is recurrent in Pyrrha's 2P costume's skirt.

Mai: (throws fans) Huh?!

Kaneo: (laughing) Sanageyama, it's payback time!

Kaneo Takarada (宝多 金男 Takarada Kaneo?) is the money-crazed Student Council President of Naniwa Kinman High School. Heir to the Takarada Conglomerate, Kaneo is arrogant, proud and shameless. He does not hesitate to use his money to accomplish any and all of his plans, throwing it around like it was nothing (in a sense, it is: his bills are "Takarada Bucks," good only in Osaka). He happily hires citizens to fight for him, and does not think twice about leveling the entirety of his city to accomplish his goals. He claims that Osaka's contractors will be pleased with the abundance of work they will have when the dust settles. He's actually quite loyal and defiant, refusing to give away his affiliation with or the location of the Nudist Beach underneath Osaka. He even goes so far as to continue insulting Satsuki Kiryuin and her forces, in spite of the brutal beatdown they had delivered to him. Furthermore, it is revealed in Episode 20 that Takarada had spent the entirety of his conglomerate's fortune on constructing the S.S. Naked Sun, a battleship which acts as Nudist Beach's last line of defense. (According to Satsuki, the Takarada Conglomerate had begun as a shipyard.) Despite his obsession with money, Takarada sacrificed his wealth to aid in mankind's battle against COVERS. The Dōtonbori Robo is a large crab-shaped mech given to Takarada by Nudist Beach that is specially designed to combat Goku Uniforms. Its arsenal includes a flamethrower, gourd-shaped missiles and a special paste that immobilizes the target. Its weak point is located in a rather distinct place.

Uzu: (transformed) Hm?! Why?!

Kaneo: Because I have Magic of my own! Money Magic: Money Landslide!

Larvitar: Watch out!

Uzu: (dodges)

Hoka: (transformed) Looks like he had learn Magic. But, we can't stop now.

Wynaut: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryuko: (transformed) Whoa~!

Ragna: (chuckling) You're really tough to beat. That's my type of woman.

Ragna the Bloodedge is a wanted criminal with an extraordinarily large bounty on his head (well in the trillions) for attempting to destroy the Novus Orbis Librarium, and is Jin and Saya's older brother. He is a playable character and the main protagonist of the BlazBlue series. Ragna is modeled after the traditional Japanese manga and anime hero. He is a young adult with white spiky hair and heterochromia: his left eye being green and his right being red, a side effect from assimilating the Azure Grimoire into his body. His clothing consists of a hybrid of modern, futuristic and old features. He wears a vibrant red sleeved jacket with two long thin tails hanging from the back. Under it is a black shirt with three red belts. He wears a pair of black gloves with a red shell on the backs of the hands. His right arm is prosthetic after having lost it when he was younger. The shell opens up to reveal the Azure Grimoire whenever he utilizes it. He wears a black hakama and steel-toed red boots. He also has a black birthmark on the center of his chest. Beneath his gruff exterior, however, Ragna does possess a softer, more compassionate side. He chooses to keep up his public front because of the path he chose – that of revenge. He does genuinely care for certain people, such as Taokaka, Rachel, Noel, Jubei and, to an extent, his brother, Jin. Ragna seems to disdain killing, refusing to kill Terumi after he defeated him in the end of Continuum Shift. Ragna spared Arakune's life due to Litchi's pleas, and in his Arcade Mode, he directly references his promise to Litchi to let him live after he defeats him. In the end of Chrono Phantasma, Ragna saved Nu-13 instead of killing her and he told Hakumen to not kill her. Also, despite Jin's role in the destruction of his life, still cares for him as a brother. He also expressed anguish when Nu sacrificed her life to protect him, despite the past animosity he harbored for her and later declares he will "save" her. Later on after the events of Chronophantasma, Ragna goes through more personal development which changes his opinions about the reasons he fights. He starts to rely on his own strength instead of the Azure Grimoire, as its power is to "steal" instead of "protect". He declares that he will no longer fight to destroy and for revenge, and instead, decides to fight in order to protect his loved ones. Ragna is modeled after the traditional Japanese manga and anime hero. He is a young adult with white spiky hair and heterochromia: his left eye being green and his right being red, a side effect from assimilating the Azure Grimoire into his body. His clothing consists of a hybrid of modern, futuristic and old features. He wears a vibrant red sleeved jacket with two long thin tails hanging from the back. Under it is a black shirt with three red belts. He wears a pair of black gloves with a red shell on the backs of the hands. His right arm is prosthetic after having lost it when he was younger. The shell opens up to reveal the Azure Grimoire whenever he utilizes it. He wears a black hakama and steel-toed red boots. He also has a black birthmark on the center of his chest. When he was in his mid-teens, he had blond hair and green eyes before being bitten by Rachel. After he is taken care of by Jubei, he wears a traditional Japanese style sleeveless red turtle neck top, long black gloves that reach to his elbows, baggy black pants, and red shoes. In BlazBlue: Alter Memory during the hot spring scene in Episode 5, Ragna wears only a pair of black, baggy swim shorts; his, otherwise, spiky hair is pushed down from the water and comes down just below his nose. His swimsuit in Chronophantasma is different than that of BlazBlue: Alter Memory - he now wears an open, long sleeve red-and-black hoodie, which shows his chest and eight-pack abs, orange-and-red swimming trunks with black flames on each side, and red-and-black sandals. Ragna is an extremely powerful individual within the world of BlazBlue, having been trained in combat and ars magus by Jubei, wielding an Azure Grimoire and a rather unusual sword called Blood-Scythe, he is able to easily take down entire squads of the Librarium by himself. Being the wielder of an Azure Grimoire, Ragna is able to manipulate darkness in the form of the various body parts of the Black Beast through his Drive, Soul Eater, which also absorbs the opponent's life force to replenish his own. By utilizing an ability called "Blood Kain", Ragna is able to use his Azure Grimoire to greatly enhance his physical abilities and strengthens his Drive, although it wears down his own life force during its duration. During Continuum Shift, Nu -No.13- (then in the body of Lambda -No.11-), sacrificed herself to save Ragna from Hazama's onslaught and transferred her Idea Engine into his Azure Grimoire, allowing Ragna to access the True Azure and preventing Hazama from suppressing it again. In Chronophantasma, the combination of Ragna's "Blood Kain" and the Idea Engine becomes his Overdrive, called Blood Kain Idea, which puts him in the "Blood Kain" state but without draining his health. Ragna is also capable of using concealment Ars Magus to help hide him from both man and beast. During the events of Chronophantasma, Ragna's right arm and eye become paralyzed due to Celica A. Mercury's power, which made him become very weak compared to his normal self. However this enabled him to fight without relying on the Azure Grimoire, which made him become physically strong enough to defeat Nu -No.13- without the Azure Grimoire; something he failed to do before.

Ryuko: Thanks! You, too! You're tough!

Ragna: Of course. Now, time to finish you...

Satsuki: (transformed) (slashes sword)

Ryuko: Big sis!

Ragna: You have a sister?

Satsuki: That's correct! Hurt her, you're dead.

Glaceon: Ice Beam!

Ragna: (blocks)

Zoroark: Night Slash!

Ryuko: Great! Keep it up! I'll help!

Satsuki: Right.

Ragna: This is getting interesting.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Hideyoshi: Summon! (summons Avatar) Attack them!

Hideyoshi's Summoned Being wears a white kimono and a blue hakama (an article of Japanese clothing originally worn by men) and wields a naginata (a variety of a Japanese sword). During the Summoning Field error, it becomes a gender-swapped adult version of itself that wears clothes that resembles Little Red Riding Hood's and during the Test of Courage, it takes the form of a Nekomata (猫又ghost cat girl), reflecting Hideyoshi's nature of "cuteness" and possibly the fact that virtually everyone mistakes him for a girl.

Hideyoshi's Summoned Being: (attacks)

Ikaros: No use. Artemis.

Ikaros (イカロス, ikarosu?), first introduced as a "UMA", later, . Angeloid Type α (Alpha) (戦術戦略エンジェロイドタイプα（アルファ, , senjutsu senryaku enjeroido taipu a (Arufa)?) , is the deuteragonist in the Sora no Otoshimono series. She becomes bonded to Tomoki at the beginning of the story doing a "contract" with him called Imprinting (symbolized by the invisible chain leading from her collar to Tomoki's hand. Ikaros is usually calm but resorts to violence if she sees that her master, Tomoki is in danger. She is fiercely loyal to Tomoki and does anything to please and save him. She also loves anything round and smooth. She has developed other emotions (crying, falling in love, angry, etc). But she mostly has developed very strong feelings towards Tomoki, but she unable to express her feeling toward him till she gets him to the Synapse, once she was about to enter the Synapse Ikaros kisses Tomoki and confesses her true feeling by telling him that she loves him. And after she was brought back to life she was embarrassed for remembering her confession to Tomoki. In the manga, after she was embarrassed by remembering her true feelings, Tomoki settled things up with Ikaros about her confession, which the story concludes with them being together possibly as a couple. Her "Variable" wings are extremely valuable and are highly desired by Synapse. She has long rosy pink hair which is tightly secured with dark pink ribbons. She also has an "ahoge" which is the long strand of hair that protrudes out of her hair that usually twitches when Tomoki is in trouble. She has emerald colored eyes, except for when she is operating in Uranus Mode, during which her eyes turn red. Her Hair also becomes more frizzy and messy and a halo appears above her head. Her measurements are Bust: 88 cm, Waist: 57 cm, Hip: 85 cm. She weighs 48 kilograms (105 lbs), stands at 162 cm (5'4) and her wing type is listed as "Variable". As a Pet-Class Angeloid, Ikaros carries the powerful Transport Card (a summoning device that delivers whatever she orders to her location from the Synapse). The original card she carried at the beginning of the story allowed for her to use only one card to summon items, but after it gets lost when she reverses the wild misadventure of Tomoki, she has to use an older model that only allows for one request per card. As the story progresses, it is revealed that Ikaros is more than just a mere Pet-Class Angeloid, but she is really a mighty Strategic Battle-Class: Type-Alpha Angeloid (the most powerful of the 1st Generation Angeloid models). She has an ultimate battle mode by the name of Uranus Queen, which allows her to unlock her full power potential and grants her access to incredible weapons to use in battle. When she triggers her Uranus Queen mode, her green eyes turn red, her soft, pink wings change into a bright light, and a golden halo appears above her head. Ikaros has the ability to fly at Mach 24 with her wings. Ikaros also has a powerful radar, but it's not as powerful as Nymph's. Ikaros' radar can detect anything or anyone from a far away distance. Ikaros was able to solve a math equation so easily just by detecting the problem and solving it. When Astraea came out to destroy Tomoki, Ikaros and Nymph were able to do a wide area radar scan from where Tomoki was. Ikaros detected Astraea as an enemy threat as Close Combat Angeloid Type: Delta, Astraea. As an Alpha Angeloid, she can use her radar to detect or track anything from anywhere and her radar can make her very smart. She cannot she just like any other human. Any Angeloid can see in a radar form depending on the color of their eyes. Ikaros is an Alpha Angeloid, so she can see in a radar form with the color red from her eyes whenever she activates her radar from her eyes, but her eyes are an emerald green, so she can see in a radar form with the color green. Ikaros can see in a radar form with whatever color eyes she has, but she can still see the colors that are around her with green. When in Uranus Queen mode, Ikaros has access to four powerful weapons/abilities, that make her almost unstoppable on the battlefield. Her shield, the incredible Aegis Shield, can block almost any attack from every direction and make her almost immortal when it is successfully deployed. She gains the use of the mighty Apollon Bow, a silver bow that creates powerful energy arrows so strong, they could wipe out the entire nation of Japan in one shot when fully charged. The strong and deadly Artemis Launcher allows for her to launch dozens of powerful homing missiles of energy from her wings. And when all else fails, she can summon a colossal space warship by the name of Hephaestus, which is armed with massive energy cannons that when combined into a single shot, fires a beam so powerful that it could literally shatter the Earth on impact. In the manga, Hephaestus is a giant cannon that fires a straight wide laser beam, though seemingly having the power of the warship.

Hideyoshi: (screaming)

Peridot: (summons shield) Don't worry! This should help!

Hideyoshi: Thanks.

Lapis: This mud should do the trick. (lifts mud) Take this!

Luna: (transformed) That's not helpful!

Lapis: (screaming)

Peridot: Lapis!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lapis: That hurts...

Racer then sends the Trimens flying with his kicks and his speed, and Erza, Blaziken, Parasoul, Rias, and Macargo takes on both Racer and Cobra.

Parasoul: You mess with the wrong bitch!

Rias (wearing a red Fairy Tail symbol on her left leg): Right! Power of Destruction: Extinguished Star!

Erza and Parasoul: (attacks)

Blaziken: Low Kick!

Cobra: (dodges)

Parasoul: He keeps dodging our attacks!

Blaziken: How?!

Ekans: (wearing a purple Oracion Seis symbol necklace) You see, Cobra has the ability to hear people's minds. It's completely impossible for you to attack him.

Ekans is a purple, serpentine Pokémon. Its eyes, underbelly, stripe, and rattle are yellow. Ekans has three pairs of black lines encircling its body, as well as another line that connects each slitted eye and curves toward its nose. Its large mouth has a round, pink tongue and no visible teeth. Ekans moves stealthily through grass and preys on Eggs from Pidgey and Spearow nests, but can strike other prey from behind. It grows longer with age and wraps itself around tree branches at night to rest. If not in a tree, it will coil itself up—a position in which it can defend itself from all directions. Its jaw can detach to swallow large prey, but such a meal can make Ekans too heavy to move. A newborn Ekans's bite is painful, but not venomous. It flicks its tongue out to detect danger and the scent of prey. It was also shown in the second movie to possess some swimming abilities. Ekans lives in grassy savannas and plains.

Erza: (thinking) Crap! Now, what?!

Parasoul: (thinking) Don't know!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: I'll attack the sleeping ones! Fire Dragon's Roar!

Charizard: Flamethrower!

Together: Huh?!

Goku: Why didn't it attack them?!

Kanna: Midnight and Abra may be sleeping, but they have the ability to reflect all magical attacks. Including yours.

Kanna (神無, "God of Nothingness") was the first incarnation of Naraku. As a "concealed incarnation" of Naraku, Kanna had no scent and no demonic aura, making her undetectable to Inuyasha's senses and was also immune to demonic aura-related effects such as the Hakurei-zan barrier. Kanna was the only incarnation that Naraku trusted with important information about his actions, allowing her to give orders in his place. Even though she was a void, she still had her own emotion of sadness that she could not express. She was created from Naraku after he had gathered enough Jewel Shards to make him strong enough to make incarnations. Kanna originally had barely any sense of self, doing as Naraku ordered of her. She knew Naraku could kill her and Kagura at any time he wished; "It's in Naraku's hands, both life and death." As she harbored no ill will towards her creator, she was trusted above all her siblings, being allowed to give Kagura and Kohaku orders from him. Despite Naraku believing she wouldn't develop a will or emotions of her own, Kanna eventually did and began to question her own existence. She appeared to have an ear for poetry, reciting some of the poems in InuYasha the Movie: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass. In InuYasha: The Final Act, Kanna recites the same poem twice in "Naraku's Heart" and another one in "Flowers Drenched in Sadness". Each poem reflected something from each episode, such as Kagura's desire for freedom and questioning her own existence. Kanna carried a mirror that could steal the souls of those reflected in it. Once a soul was trapped by her mirror, Kanna could control that person's body to carry out her bidding. However, the mirror could be overwhelmed by an especially powerful soul such as Kagome's or Kikyō's incarnated soul. It couldn't steal souls from those who wear powerful items such as the Celestial Robe. It could also allow her to display what the Saimyōshō are seeing or anything being reflected by a mirror-like surface. It can also reflect almost any attack back at the sender; it can repel the Wind Scar, but not Sacred Arrows as they are powered by soul and thus would be swallowed into the mirror. The mirror could also create a glass demon to copy the abilities of whatever it reflects, though Kanna herself suffered damage when the glass demon was wounded, making it a walking Voodoo doll. Also when Kanna had summoned the glass monster she could create a shadow of her mirror to shoot rays of light at her opponent but if something is sent into the mirror's shadow, the mirror itself breaks. She could also use the mirror's shadow to create a powerful barrier that reflected any attack back. Because Kanna was a nihility demon, she possessed no scent or jaki (demonic aura), making it impossible to detect her without actually seeing her. She could even disappear and reappear at will indicating that, like Naraku, she also had the ability to teleport. Naraku took advantage of this by using her as a spy and sending her on secret errands. Another benefit of this property was that she was completely, or nearly completely, unaffected by spiritual powers. During the Shichinintai arc, she was able to wander freely inside of St. Hakushin's purifying barrier while Naraku, Kagura and Naraku's minions were confined to Mt. Hakurei's interior.

Natsu: That's not good.

Racer: (kicks Charizard and Natsu)

Together: (screaming)

Gray: Ice-Make: Lance!

Beartic: Icy Wind!

Flonne: Holy Arrows!

Flonne is a recurring character in the Disgaea series. She is commonly known for her title as 'Love Freak' and her perpetual usage of the words 'love' and 'justice'. She also has four known forms: Angel Trainee, Fallen Angel, Archangel and Awakened Angel. Flonne is a very kind and innocent person who believes that everyone is capable of love including demons. She shows traits of being both an otaku and a ditz. She believes that love and kindness triumphs all, which annoys both Laharl and Etna, but at one point, physically hurts the former. Even when she became a fallen angel after the events of Hour Of Darkness, Flonne retained her beliefs and her passion about love despite being a demon and dedicated herself towards educating other demons of the importance of it. She especially loves the tokusatsu genre, and has a crudely made costume that resembles a purple winged Godzilla, which is referenced in one of Etna's Next Episode previews and is used in later games as a special attack. She is deeply devoted to both Seraph Lamington and the concept of 'love', and wishes to spread the latter to others, earning the title 'Love Freak' from Laharl. She is affectionate to Laharl despite the way he tends to act towards her (i.e. frequently calling her a "Love Freak" and burning her flower garden).

Gray and Beartic: (screaming)

Angel: Good job. Now, they're finished.

Flonne: Thanks!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

The only one still standing is Erza, Blaziken, Parasoul, Rias, and Macargo.

Rias: Power of Destruction: Extinguished Star!

Erza and Parasoul: (attacks)

Cobra: (chuckling) Cubellios, attack!

Cubellios attacks and bites Erza, Parasoul, and Rias.

Satsuki: (normal) Erza... No...

Lambada: Everyone's down.

Brain: Perfect. Dark Rondo.

Dark Rondo (常闇回旋曲, ダークロンド, Dāku Rondo) is a Darkness Magic Spell. When cast, Darkness Magic with horror-stricken faces swirl around the user's staff (or around their hands), becoming more and more condensed. Brain can then fire the gathered Magic on a wide scale (as he did against the Light Alliance) or focused at an enemy. However, this spell was stopped by Jura Neekis' Earth Magic.[1]

Speed Racer: Looks like you're done!

Ready to take on the most treacherous courses, Speed faces the most ruthless villains as he competes in races around the world in such real-life destinations as Japan, Egypt, and Mount Rushmore, and other worldly places like Sandoland, Abalonia, and Flathill. Speed races blind or without brakes, he sets a new land speed record, and races the car no one could drive. Although important, winning races isn't Speed's primary goal. Sometimes, he will intentionally lose a race to aid a total stranger, but more often, he will win a race while aiding the likes of Inspector Detector in whatever mysterious situation he encounters. Go, Speed Racer, Go!

Ivy: We failed...

Orihime: Yeah...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Brain: Huh?

Sho: Something wrong?

Sho Minazuki is a character appearing in Persona 4 Arena Ultimax. Sho is a young man with bright red hair, gray eyes, and has an X-shaped scar across his face. He wears a Yasogami High school uniform and a dark green collar shirt with black sleeves; he wears his jacket around his waist, and has yellow sneakers. His "TV world glasses" are shown to be a pair of shades. He also sports a pair of dual katanas that have triggers on them as an aesthetic touch. Both katanas also have serrated edges near the hilts. Sho's eyelids also have small spikes drawn on like make-up, similar to the main character of Alex from A Clockwork Orange, which is seen at a closer view from his cut-in image. In the True Ending, Sho's eyes and scar glow and turn blue. Before the True Ending, however, his eyes and scar glowed red when harnessing the Malevolent Entity's power. In the manga adaption, it reveals Sho also has scars all over his body of the upper area that he received during one of the experiments. He also wears crescent moon key necklaces. When he was a child before he had a scar on face and body, he wore plain white shirt and shorts. Due to his lonely and painful past, Sho grows into a young man with a vicious streak and an interest in fighting, as he later states it is all he knows. He is a puerile, flippant, hot-headed, and anxious young man. A loner who dismisses companionship as he mocks Yu Narukami for his "useless" friendship with others, viewing people as too weak to rely on. He has a habit of throwing a tantrum when something doesn't go as he hoped, even going mad with rage to the point that Minazuki will posses him to stop it. Junpei Iori even calls him a brat due to his tantrums. Sho is described as a misanthrope, loathing everything and everyone, and wishing for a world where only he lives. He questions Teddie on why he would ever desire to be human. Due to Shuji Ikutsuki's influence, Sho has a habit of making puns in his manner, which are so terrible that not even Teddie nor Yukiko Amagi find them funny. Ever since Ikutsuki "threw" Sho away, he felt abandoned, and thus, his nihilistic views grew mixed in with his previous isolation. Although he knew Ikutsuki's true nature, Sho could not deny that his surrogate father was all he had in his life and did care for him. During story mode Tohru Adachi compares Minazuki to his previous self before the Investigation Team defeated him. However Adachi is quick to insult Sho once he discovers the motivation behind his actions. To Adachi, who truly despises the world, Sho is "nothing but a little kid throwing a tantrum", who has a chance of redeeming himself as Adachi feels he himself has done more wrong than Sho has ever done. Minazuki is a soul born inside him due to the Plume of Dusk and is composed, methodical, callous, and manipulative, while also being fond, caring, protective, and devoted to Sho. Both personalities are aware of each other, with Minazuki going as far trying to kill Ikutsuki for causing Sho to suffer, as well as being quick to dismiss others who try to harm Sho the same way (or take advantage of him). However, it would seem the normal Sho's past of constant experimentation is what drives Minazuki from the Plume of Dusk into believing that, like the normal Sho, he feels that humanity must meet its end in order to give his other self the peace he needs. Sho puts much trust in Minazuki and is baffled when one can overpower him, or when Minazuki cannot be channeled by Sho for some reason.

Melona: Look, we have some kids over there! Along with cats!

Brain: Who are you?

Wendy: (talking quietly) I'm Wendy and my Pokemon, Swablu. And these are my friends Conan, Noby, Bonnie, Doraemon, Shiro, Growlithe, and Dedenne. Please don't hurt us.


	54. Episode 54: Wendy and Swablu's Kidnapped

Episode 54: Wendy and Swablu's Kidnapped

The Allied Forces is defeated by Oración Seis.

Brain: I see. I'm delighted to see you in this unlikely place.

Wendy: Huh?

He uses his Magic to kidnap Wendy, Swablu, Happy, and her team.

Talim: Wendy! Swablu!

Ryuko: No... What are you doing? (stands up)

Melona: Huh?!

Flash: Why are you standing?!

Zoroark: (growling) Where did you take them?!

Kanna: That's none of your business.

Ragna: I'll take care of them. Prepare to die.

Ryuko: Gladly! (draws Scissor Blade)

Ragna: What's your name, by the way?

Ryuko: Ryuko Matoi!

Zoroark: And Zoroark, her faithful Pokemon!

Ragna: Ryuko and Zoroark, eh? (thinking) That's it. They're the ones the Jubei had spoken about. (sighs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Flashback..._

Ragna: Jubei, who's this girl in the photo?

Jubei: Ah, you mean Ryuko Matoi?! She's one of my friends while I was traveling! It's been years since I last saw or even speaken to her! Why?!

Jubei is one of the Six Heroes. He is Konoe's husband and Kokonoe's father. He is also the progenitor of the Kaka race. Jubei is a two tailed, black and white cat, who stands upright like a human being. He wears a jacket similar to the Kaka clan's jacket, but with an Eastern motif and a cut in the back where his two tails poke out. He also wears an eyepatch on his right eye, although it is hardly seen due to the game's affinity to flip and reuse the same sprite. His weapon, the Musashi, is carried on his back via a belt strap. When he was young, he wore a Kaka ninja-like orange-yellow garment. During the Dark War, he wore samurai-like armor. Jubei's powers, or at least the extent of them, have never been shown within the series thus far. However, being one of the Six Heroes, he is likely exceptionally powerful. Claimed by several, amongst them Hakumen and Terumi, to be the strongest creature alive, it is implied that Jubei is nigh-undefeatable in combat as none have dared to engage in battle against him. This is furthered by the fact that when he catches Hazama off guard in Hazama's gag reel Hazama seems to just accept the fact that Jubei will kill him and doesn't even try to put up a fight. His training of Ragna seems to attest to a great power. He wields the Nox Nyctores, the Mucro Somnio: Musashi. With it, he seemed to be able to cleave the shell of darkness that Phantom had surrounded Lambda with during her fight with Nu, but nothing more is known about it. As Jubei's mental faculties do not appear at all to be affected by the weapon in any way, it can be assumed that his mind is very resilient. Underneath his eyepatch is the eye of his deceased brother, which contains an ability called Sekigan (隻眼). As Tomonori has seen Terumi's true form, this eye can force his true form to materialize. Jubei has used this ability on two occasions: once in the past to help Hakumen seal Terumi away, and again during Chronophantasma as part of a plan to destroy Terumi once and for all. Jubei is generally agreeable, sociable and optimistic. Whenever there is a great threat, such as Ragna or the NOL around, he always keeps his laid-back attitude and stays relaxed. He makes the best of every situation, and is always trying to see the good in everything. At times, though, Jubei shows a far more jaded and bitter side. Due to many of his friends having died, Jubei shows deep-seated guilt over his inability to do anything. As such, he has felt that he is nothing more than a weak coward who runs home with his tail between his legs while leaving good people such as Hakumen and Bloodedge to their fate. The supposed death of his lover, Nine, and having to leave their daughter Kokonoe without a family, only wound him further. Because of those losses, however, Jubei is even more driven to do what's right, and will use the power he has to do so.

Ragna: Because I think I met her before.

Jubei: Really, kiddo?! Where did you meet her?!

Ragna: Maybe it was when me and my brother went to camping. At night, I heard something like a wolf howling. I decided to investigate the sound and I must've heard crying of a little girl.

Ragna (child): Huh?! What's wrong?

Ryuko (child): Well, I heard something and went to see what it was. Than, I fell and scraped my knee! (crying) It hurts alot!

Ragna (child): Please don't cry. I have an AID Kit back at my campsite. Come on, hold my hand and let's get out of here.

Ryuko (child): Okay... My name's Ryuko, by the way.

Ragna (child): Ryuko? Well, the name's Ragna! It's nice to meet you!

Ryuko (child): You, too.

Ragna (present day): That's how we met. It's been so long. I have to look for her. Do you know where she is?

Jubei: No clue! But, I'll give you a map to pinpoint her location! I heard she had a Pokemon name Zoroark! Be careful!

Ragna: I will.

_Flashback Ends..._

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryuko: (growling) (charges)

Cobra: Foolish girl... She has no consequences for her actions. Cubellios, attack her and make sure she's dead for good,

Cubellios attacks.

Zoroark: Night Daze!

Cobra: What?! Impossible!

Ryuko: Thanks, Zoroark! Now, it's time for some ass-whooping! (slashes Scissor Blade)

Ragna: (blocks)

Ryuko: (chuckling) (charges) (slashes Scissor Blade repeatedly)

Ragna: (blocks repeatedly)

Melona: This is impossible!

Lambada: How is that girl keep standing after getting beat up?!

Satsuki: (normal) There's something that you don't know about Ryuko.

Glaceon: She's no ordinary human. She's a Life Fibers-Infused Human.

Everyone: Wha?!

Peridot: Impossible!

Tecna: That can't be!

Satsuki: It's the truth.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryuko: They're right... I'm infused with Life Fibers, which are parasitic fabric that can be woven into clothes... Life Fibers may look like an innocent fabric, but it's extremely dangerous...

Brain: I see. We actually know about the Life Fibers, including the Original Life Fibers.

Zoroark: Impossible!

Brain: Now, you must die. (uses Magic)

Ryuko: (gasps)

Satsuki: Ryuko...

Glaceon: Zoroark...

Jura: Earth Magic: Liquid Ground!

Ryuko: Huh?

Medaka: Jura!

Peridot: Suwako!

Suwako: Sorry we're late! But, we came here for the last minute!

Ryuko: Whew!

The Allied Forces is safe as well as the previously knocked out Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, Aromatisse, and Jura and Suwako, but the Dark Guild has disappeared and their bomber ship Christina has been destroyed.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ichiya: Perfume Magic!

Perfume Magic (香り魔法, パルファムマジック, Parufamu Majikku) is a Holder Magic. A form of Magic that entails the use of vials filled with Magical perfume. By uncapping the vials, the user releases a scent that, once inhaled, triggers one of various, status-affecting spells; ranging from alleviating pain[1] to curing some poisons.[2] While it holds significant appeal as a supportive Magic, it also has application as an offensive Magic. Because perfume is not easily blocked or avoided, Perfume Magic can be potent enough to help take down even Jura Neekis, one of the Ten Wizard Saints, making it very versatile, regardless of the user's own Magic Power or skill.[3] This Magic can also be used on the user themselves, increasing attributes such as speed,[4] strength,[5] even muscle size,[6] by an incredible margin. Practiced users of Perfume Magic develop highly perceptive olfactory senses; notable Perfume Magic user Ichiya often identifies people,[7] and even the nature of their Magic Power, by smelling their "parfum" (i.e. scent).[8]

Ryuko: Perfume Magic?!

Rin: Just watch.

Ichiya: Pain Relieving Perfume!

Pain Relieving Perfume (痛み止め香り, いたみどめパルファム, Itamidome Parufamu) is a Perfume Magic Spell. A relaxing perfume that allows the user to alleviate pain[1] and also to cure certain poisons.[2] The scent is apparently very pleasant[1] and can even be amplified to enhance its effects.[2]

Natsu: Wow! I feel great!

Charizard: Yeah!

Luffy: Me, too!

Goku: I'm ready to kick some butt!

Haru: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Aromatisse: Sweet Scent...

Rin: Super Relaxation Fragrance!

A fragrance made with pheromones from the Nikoniko Manatee that causes a monster to become tame and relaxed.

Zoroark: Ah...

Glaceon: This is refreshing...

Satsuki: Thank you, Ichiya and Rin.

Ichiya: No problem.

Rin: Just doing what we do best!

Peridot: So, you're a Life Fibers-Infused Human?

Ryuko: Yeah. Actually, I was supposed to be died a _long_ time ago.

Natsu: Really?! How did you survive?!

Ryuko: _Well_, it's strange but I have no idea. I guess the Life Fibers were able to fused with me successfully and that's it. That's _my_ guess.

Luffy: Cool~! You're like me! You see, I ate a Devil Fruit that gives me the ability to make my whole body to become rubber and I can stretch as far as possible! Awesome, isn't it?!

Zoroark: Yup! Awesome!

Ryuko: (chuckling)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: (growling)

Kimiko: Natsu?! Charizard?!

Blaze: Where are you two going?

Charizard: Finding Happy!

Carla: Wait, you two. We have bigger problems to worry about.

Hoka: Carla's right. Erza, Parasoul, and Rias are seriously injured.

Orihime: They got poisoned from the bite. If we don't do something about this, they could die from it.

Erza: Maybe you should amputate my arm?

Parasoul: And my leg?

Rias: And my hand, too?

Lapis: Amputation?!

Medaka: That's _insane_!

Lyon: Okay, we'll do the amputation.

Abomasnow: Just hold still and it'll go easily and painless.

Peridot: You're insane!

Hoka: Lyon, Abomasnow, don't do this.

Gray: (grabs Lyon's shoulder) They're right, amputation isn't the answer.

Beartic: There has to be another solution.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Carla: I agree.

Talim: Actually, Wendy is the healer who uses the Lost Magic of Healing: Sky Dragon Slayer Magic.

Everyone: Wha?!

Medaka: That's correct.

Leon: Wendy's a Dragon Slayer?

Dian: How's that possible?

Miria: Well, the only we have to look for them is to split up!

Garnet: Right!

Monet: Good idea.

Peridot: Let's regroup.

Everyone: Right!

Talim: I'll pray that the wind find them!

Tecna: Huh?

Lapis: Talim is the ''Priestess of the Wind''. She can communicate with the wind.

Peridot: Hm...

Natsu: Let's do this!

Charizard: Together!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Deep into the Worth Woodsea..._

There is a secluded area which is used by the Oración Seis as their base of operations. The Dark Guild arrives.

Brain: Now, Wendy. We need you to heal someone.

Wendy: Heal someone?!

Swablu: Who?!

Racer: What's his plan?

Flash: No idea.

Angel: Hmph.

Bonnie: What are you doing, big meanies?!

Mightyena: (wearing a black-striped Oracion Seis symbol necklace) It's something to do with Nirvana, that's all. Nothing too important than that, you little brat.

Mightyena is a quadruped Pokémon that is based on a hyena. Its body is a mixture of black and gray fur, with black lower legs, clawed feet, and tail. It has dark, triangular streak patterns below its eyes, which have yellow sclera and red irises. Its ears are rhombus-shaped with dark insides, its nose is red, and it has gray paw pads. It has a shaggy mantle of black fur. Mightyena lives in a pack in the wild. As a member of this pack follows the orders of its leader and chases down prey. It gives obvious symbols when it is about to attack, as it starts to growl deeply and flattens its body. Mightyena defeats foes with perfectly coordinated teamwork. If its Trainer is very experienced, it will always obey their orders. As depicted in the anime, Mightyena is prone to licking the faces of the people it is fond of as a dog would. This species lives in grassland areas.

Pokedex: Mightyena, the Bite Pokémon. Mightyena is the evolved form of Poochyena. They move primarily in packs, working together to capture their prey.

Dedenne: (growling)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Brain: (sighs) Hoteye, Cobra, Angel, you and your team will look for Nirvana, along with the you-know-whats.

Trio: Right, Master Brain. (leaves)

Mightyena: Racer, you and your team get ''_that person_.''

Racer: Be back in a jiffy. (leaves)

Happy: What is Nirvana?!

Konata: You haven't answer that!

Brain: Magic that switches Light and Darkness.

Conan: (thinking as Jimmy) There's more questions than answers here. Is there more dangerous objects other than Nirvana? What does he mean by ''_that person_?'' Why do they need to captures? Why do they need Wendy to heal someone? There's something going on and I need to find out what it is. As my job as a detective, the truth _will_ prevail.

_Lucy..._

Lucy: (sighs)

Gardevoir: They're getting worse by the minute.

Hibiki: Please don't worry.

Beheeyem: Once we rescue them, they'll be better.

Luchia: That's what I fear most!

Peridot: Look, because he can easily assist the others in their path through his Magic, Archive.

Tecna: And plus, we have Talim. Any luck?

Talim: The wind is having a hard time locating them.

Lapis: Please keep looking.

Talim: Got it. I never give up.

Ryuko: And with more help, Staraptor and Hydriegon, help us out!

Staraptor: Staraptor!

Staraptor is a grayish-brown, avian Pokémon similar to a large bird of prey. It has small, red eyes and a thin, yellow beak with a black tip. There is a circular white patch on its forehead, which is smaller on the female. Larger white markings cover the front of its throat and chest, separated by a black ruff encircling the shoulders. A red-tipped, black crest extends over its head, nearly reaching the tip of its beak. Staraptor is fussy about the shape of this comb, which it uses to appear larger and frighten enemies. It has large wings, five black-tipped tail feathers, and yellow feet with black talons. Its powerful wing and leg muscles allow it fly effortlessly while carrying a small Pokémon. Upon evolution, this Pokémon leaves its flock to live alone. It can be highly aggressive, persistently attacking even larger foes in spite of illness or injury.

Pokedex: Staraptor, the Predator Pokémon, and the evolved form of Staravia. Staraptor's ferocious nature means that it has no problem challenging much larger opponents.

Hydreigon: Hydreigon!

Hydreigon is a three-headed, draconic Pokémon with six thin, black wings on its back each of which ends in two points. On its neck is a fuchsia-colored collar which surrounds its head. The main head is dark blue and its eyes are black with fuchsia pupils. Its hands are also black and harbor a head in each one; these heads are similarly blue with black eyes. There are small collars on the inside of its hands. On its abdomen are two overall-like fuchsia stripes. Its feet appear atrophied, having no claws or defined soles and two or three small toes. Its tail also sports a fuchsia stripe with a black tuft on the end of it. Hydreigon is a violent, destructive Pokémon. It will attack anything that moves, determining it a foe. Its heads can consume anything.

Pokedex: Hydreigon, the Brutal Pokémon and the evolved form of Zweilous. Hydreigon uses its six wings to travel the skies. It will attack anything that moves, seeing it as an opponent.

Peridot: You two, we have to find these people on screen. Look carefully and start looking. If you find them, come back and we'll follow you.

Staraptor: Got it!

Hydreigon: Right!

Together: (flies away)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: But, I'm not really confident on my skills. I rely on Gardevoir and my Pokemon too much.

Hibiki: Lucy, you're a strong girl. I know there's a way you and Gardevoir can do together.

Ryuko: He's right.

Zoroark: Me and Ryuko use our skills to work together to fight our enemies.

Satsuki: And we do that, too.

Lucy: Thank you. I'll do my best.

Tecna: That's the spirit!

Peridot: (sighs)

_Natsu..._

Natsu: All right!

Charizard: We're going to save them!

Luffy: Right!

Goku: On it!

Gray: (sighs)

Abbey: Focus.

Bo-bobo: Okay! (repeats Focus)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Carla: Wendy went on this mission to look for you, because, as it turns out, Grandeeney, the Sky Dragon and Wendy's adoptive mother, disappeared the same day as Igneel.

Natsu: Really?!

Charizard: That's a coincidence!

Orihime: Agree! I can't believe this could happen!

While looking for Wendy, Swablu, her team, and Happy, they run into a patch of dark woods, near which the Dark Guild Naked Mummy stands.

Medaka: Something's wrong. Hear that?

Amaterasu: I think this is...

N.M.M's: Attack!

Natsu: Looks like we have a fight!

Gray: Let's get them!

Medaka: Right!

Carla: Guys~!

Eliza: (jumps in front of them) Don't worry! We got this!

Goku: Eliza!

Menace: (jumps in front of them) Right!

Bo-bobo: Menace!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Sonson: (wearing a red Naked Mummy symbol on her left hand) Eliza and Menace! Looks like you betray us by joining that Fairy Tail!

SonSon III is a Capcom original character who appears in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes. She is a little monkey girl who is the grand daughter of a Capcom character named SonSon, who starred in an old Capcom game with the same name, and is a reference to the Monkey King, Sun Wukong himself (known as Son Gokuu in Japanese). In the game, she tries to find out why her village was struck by an unknown illness. Sonson and her grandfather are both based on Sun Wukong, the main character of the Chinese novel Journey to the West. Several of her attacks are derived from the series, such as the size-changing staff, or Sonson trying to cook her opponent in the Shinka Hakke Jin and turn them into sake. Though Sonson is a girl, she is named after her father and grandfather. Sonson is a strong rushdown character with little need of mixup, for the reach on her attacks makes for good pros, and most of her specials can be used in midair. Her Gansai Hekiretsu is great for poking, and her speed enables for great movement unlike most characters. Unlike most speedsters, her health is at average at best (possibly referencing the original Sun Wukong having durability like stone), and she also has powerful combos and air combos/aerial raves. However, her more under-rated attacks can leave her open to punish, and she's not that spetacular in the bigger tournament scenes. An odd trait is that her is not a sweep like most attacks, but instead is her normal launcher (aside from all characters' df+HP's).

Eliza: Of course, dear. Now, we could settle this once and for all.

Sonson: Okay! Let's get 'em!

N.M.M's: (charges)

Menace: Get ready!

Everyone: Okay!

Sonson: (chuckling) This looks fun! (charges)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Elsewhere..._

Jura: Red Hood Guild, huh?

A guild aligned to the Oración Seis that encountered Lyon, Sherry and Jura. They all wear red hoods, as the name suggests. Many members of that guild were seen wielding staffs. As seen most of the Mages of the guild are exceptionally good drawers and use Pict Magic like Reedus Jonah, but the difference is that they use it on paper and not in their bodies. Also they've been show to use an ability called Unison Pict which combines all of their drawings and summons together using everyone's Magic. Also another reason of using this Magic might be that some of the drawings are really strong and the users can't call them out single-handedly such as in the case of the Wyvern they summoned. Even Jura Neekis admired their drawing skills and capabilities but nonetheless defeated the Wyvern as well as all of them with minimal effort.

Icy: Look.

Yoko: Whoa!

Weiss: They're wearing red hoods. Why? It looks creepy.

Baby Bonnie Hood: (wearing a red ''Red'' Hood symbol on her right leg and basket) Hello, there! I'm Baby Bonnie Hood! It's very nice to meet you all! Just call me B. B. Hood! (chuckling)

Baby Bonnie Hood, also known as B.B. Hood (Bulleta in Japan), is a character from the Darkstalkers series of gothic horror-themed 2D fighting games. Although she has a cute and innocent appearance, B.B. Hood is a murderous psychopath. As a Darkhunter, she kills Darkstalkers for money. As a homicidal schizophrenic, it is unwise for anyone to stand against her in her pursuit of money. Many look upon her as an antithesis to Donovan. She hunts solely for profit while Donovan hunts to find meaning in his existence. B.B. Hood's physical appearance (and her name as well) is based around Little Red Riding Hood. She was designed by Akiman. Initially, the graphic department had her as a sort of rival character for Jon Talbain, as it is stated in an early draft that she was going to be a "Werewolf Hunter". Akiman stated in his design notes that every Darkstalkers character is inspired by something in fantasy, myth, and horror. When creating B.B. Hood however, he wanted to do something a little more sinister. Rather than be based off of an archetype, or a myth, B.B. Hood is inspired by the frightening qualities of the human race itself. When motivated by greed or ambition and fueled by malice, no monster can compare to how terrifying humans can be. This is what B.B. Hood personifies, from her deceptive appearance to her relentless, heartless quest for money. It could even be said that B.B. Hood represents humanity's dark side. These notes were included in the official Japanese strategy guide for Darkstalkers 3. B.B. Hood has no special abilities in the same manner Donovan and Hsien-Ko do but she is skilled with different types of weaponry. Her weapons of choice are a seemingly endless number of various armaments and ammunition that she keeps hidden in her basket. She seems to favor her uzi machine guns in particular and her spetnaz combat knife. Her basket also doubles as a rocket launcher. Additionally, she tosses an endless supply of landmines from her pockets. Though a sweet little blonde on the outside, she's a powerful character and is highly psychotic. B.B. Hood is feared by weaker Darkstalkers everywhere.

Sherry: A little girl?

Spritzee: She looks innocent.

Juri: No, she's not. I know exactly what she's hiding.

B.B.H: (chuckling) Guess you find out. (takes out gun) Now, you must die! Attack!

R.H.M's: (using Magic)

Jati: Watch out! Fist of the Icy Straight Man: Icy Shield!

Juri: Told you.

Yoko: (shooting) I got this!

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

D.T.K: (shooting)

Yoko: Kid! Glad you're here!

D.T.K: Of course. I sense some evil spirits here. We mustcollect them.

Yoko: Okay!

Quilava: Right!

_Ren..._

Ren: What is this guild?

Espio: Is it a dark guild?

Eve: It's called the Dark Unicorn Guild.

Another Dark Guild under Oración Seis' control. Nothing is known about them except that they all wear similar uniforms. These uniforms look a bit like school uniforms and most of them are worn in a style that is reminiscent of a high school delinquent. They also style their hair in a way that looks like the horn of a unicorn. They seem to carry around weapons instead of using Magic.

Saki: Dark Unicorn? Huh?

Momoyo: (wearing a brown Dark Unicorn symbol on her left arm) What do you think you're doing here?!

Kawakami Momoyo (川神 百代) is the main heroine and the primary female protagonist in Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! series. She is also one of the main love interests to Naoe Yamato in the Majikoi!, and his main love interest in the anime and the manga being published by Comp Ace. She is accepted as the most beautiful girl in both Kawakami Academy and Kawakami City, but due to her abilities as a fighter, every male is too intimidated to talk to her. Momoyo is also a regular guest on the Kawakami Academy Radio Show, as many people request her appearance on it. She is terrible when it comes to money, which results in her constantly borrowing it from other people. Sometimes she forgets to repay debts by the deadline, and she gets Yamato to extend it for her. In the end, she is always able to pay back what she owes. She is bisexually flirtatious (Reminiscent of Shinra Kuonji from Kimi ga Aruji de Shitsuji ga Ore de) and will make a pass at girls, as she considers no males to be men due to her high standards. However, if a man defeats her in a fight, she will think otherwise. She represents Makoto (誠, Honesty), one of the seven virtues of Bushido. Momoyo has red eyes, waist-long black hair, and by Gakuto and Moro's description, a "megalopolis-style" bust. She is normally seen wearing the winter uniform of the Kawakami High School with her jacket covering her shoulders in a cape-like style. Momoyo has a tomboyish, tough going and confident personality. She hardly blushes or stutters and is completely up front with people. This, along with her powerful strength, her love of fighting, and her straight up honesty, has made her the most wonderful and admirable woman to her girl fans while making her the most beautiful but intimidating woman to her male fans which makes the latter too scared to talk to her. Momoyo has a great love for fighting and for just having fun in general. Her love for fighting however, has proven to be dangerous since she is so skilled in the art, she constantly defeats her opponents without exertion and real effort, which leads to her frustrations. This sort of behavior did not go unnoticed by Tesshin, Lu, Yamato, the Prime Minister of Japan and even certain skilled opponents such as Margit and Ageha. Winning a fight that makes her use her full effort though, will always put her in a good mood and make her more relaxed afterwards. Even Momoyo realized at one point that she may develop a problem in the future, but admits that fighting is ingrained in her and she just can't bring herself to better her mind as she has no interest to do so. Both Tesshin and Lu constantly preach to Momoyo to find other interests besides fighting or to go training in the mountains to train her mind, but Momoyo in turn brushes them off, saying she does not want or need to go to the mountains as long as she has her friends. This comment as well as her smile because of it, tends to make both Tesshin and Lu feel that the answer to her problem is among her friends. In truth, Momoyo constantly seeks out Yamato out of all her friends because her being with him constantly makes her feel 'refreshed' and helps to clear her mind. Momoyo shows a side that is completely softer to her friends in the Kazama family, and is not as tough around them. However, she still displays her aura of confidence and strength, and tends to help Shouichi makes decisions as the second in command of the Kazama Family. Ever since they made their promise, Momoyo and Yamato have been attached to each other. Momoyo has always shown a more caring, softer side to Yamato that she shows to no one else. But she still roughs him up from time to time, feeling he can be used as a stress relief. These sorts of acts tend to range from hugs, massages, pouncing on top of him, holding his arm and pressing her breasts against him, all the way to putting him in a headlock. She is also a real tease to Yamato, and tends to show off sexy poses and exposes parts of her underwear and cleavage and even slyly mentions her sexual interests in him. Momoyo feels that Yamato is the only person in the world she can do this to as doing it to anyone else would be useless and never have the same effect. She claims this is because Yamato is her underling, but usually she makes hints that she is more interested in him than that. Momoyo is terrible when it comes to money, as she is always spending it carelessly or losing it while gambling. Whenever she is in a pinch, her immediate action is to go to Yamato, who sometimes helps out with her bill. But for the most part, he scolds her for it and tells her to get a job. She also borrows money from the Kazama family, and if need be, from her fans and other students at Kawakami Academy. Momoyo always pays back what she owes in the end, but ends up having little money for herself afterwards, which leads her to borrow more money again. Back when she was a child, Momoyo got along with Shakadou Gyoubu, an assistant instructor who was almost as strong as Ru Shihandai. Gyoubu personally felt that might was always right and he himself was a bit of a battle maniac, fighting for the sheer fun of it. This would have an influential effect on Momoyo, as well as her fighting style to dominate and defeat her opponent hands down, despite the fact that Gyoubu was exiled from the Kawakami Temple because of these values. Due to Gyoubu's influence on Momoyo, Ru has taken it upon himself to personally oversee Kazuko's training so that she doesn't follow a similar path. Despite being a flirt towards females only, Momoyo is straight but claims to only flirt with girls as there are no males that catch her attention. Due to her confidence, her strength, and continuously defeating strong males, Momoyo has developed a strong standard on which she would acknowledge any male as an actual man or interest in general. While saying that she does not know what she exactly looks for in a man, she also says that if a man wanted to catch her attention, then he would have to be a man who was serious about his promises and talks of ambitions, meaning he had to at least work hard to try an achieve them. When Yamato confessed, Momoyo claimed that it was partly because she could not see him as a man that lead to her rejection of him, while the other part was his lack of seriousness to uphold his promise to her to become someone who could move the country as well as become her equal with his mind. However, Momoyo also admits that she might of accepted Yamato if he had confessed earlier, regardless of her standards. Momoyo tends to acknowledge someone as a man when they have managed to best her or leave her with a sense of defeat in one way or another. When Momoyo acknowledges someone as a man she is slightly more respectful to them and sees them on a different level from everyone else. Due to Momoyo's standards, she feels like she needs to acknowledge someone as a man first before even considering going out with them. However, even acknowledging a man does not guarantee success or even her likings and love towards them as one at all. Despite acknowledging Shouichi as a man, Momoyo has never shown any interest in him and even flirts with girls in his presence, showing that he doesn't catch her attention despite her acknowledgement of him. This proves that there is a distinct difference between Momoyo liking or loving someone as a man and acknowledging them as one. This is further elaborated in Yamato's case as even before he was acknowledged by Momoyo as a man, she always teased him with her sex appeal and her actions towards him lead many to believe they were closer than childhood friends. When Yamato was able to make Momoyo acknowledge him as a man, their relationship instantly got stronger with Momoyo becoming more attached to him, constantly calling him and looking for him to be around him a lot more than she did before. With Shouichi on the other hand, when he fell for Momoyo he got instantly rejected and was soon knocked out by Momoyo when he persisted. Despite all her strength, she is terrified of ghosts and spirits, as she feels that nothing she can do will affect them. She admits she would rather be shot at by thousands of missiles instead of having to confront a spirit. Momoyo finds that flirting and teasing other girls is fun and helps her to relax at times. She is constantly flirting with them but is never serious about it. She claims to do so since there are no guys around who catch her attention, with the majority of them being too intimidated to talk to her, too childish, or just not on her level. This has lead to many people thinking she was a lesbian, even though she admits she's straight. When she starts getting closer to Yamato though, she admits that hanging out with girls was annoying and even mentions giving it up. Momoyo even teases the girls of the Kazama family such as Miyako who plays along, but this tends to make other people such as Chris uncomfortable. She doesn't tease her sister Kazuko though, and even tries to protect Kazuko's innocence from sexual material. Momoyo completely adores her adopted sister Kazuko who in turn admires and loves Momoyo. The two get along just like real sisters, and tend to show off the same habits and personality traits, such as their eating methods and their dislike of studying. The two tend to train with each other in exercises, but they don't spar against one another due to Momoyo's strength. Momoyo deeply wishes for Kazuko to achieve her dream of becoming a Kawakami Temple assistant instructor, but tends to have doubts as she feels that natural talent is sometimes needed to achieve such a goal, talent that she feels Kazuko doesn't have, and that hard work and training will only get a person so far. Despite this, Momoyo still encourages Kazuko to do her best, and strongly hopes for Kazuko to achieve her goal. Many people consider her and Yamato's relationship as something deeper and even describe it as interesting and special. As such, girl fans of Momoyo get envious of the time and affection she shows Yamato, while others prompt Yamato to take a chance and ask her out. She is deeply affectionate, in her own way, towards Yamato as she considers him someone very important to her and is extremely possessive of him to the point that she gets jealous when other girls pay Yamato too much attention. She always feels relaxed around Yamato, and will only do the things she does to him only because she feels it's useless to do them to anyone else. She takes the promise Yamato made to be her underling seriously as well as Yamato's promise to become her equal and to stay with her forever. She realizes that she is in love with Yamato, but is unable to admit it to anyone, not even herself, until Yamato proves to her that he is becoming the man she is waiting for him to be by showing his seriousness to their promise and by making her acknowledge him as a man. Momoyo is shown to be a decent student academically, but only when she puts her mind to it. For the most part, she gets very low grades, but ends up making up for it by earning a decent passing grade if things get too close. When it comes to studying, Momoyo rarely does so and even during the exams when the rest of the Kazama family is studying, both Momoyo and Shouichi don't even bother, leaving them on their side of the hideout which ends up being boring for the both of them. Momoyo is completely honest and straightforward, and is not hesitant to say things that are on her mind or need to be said. She does not downplay with her words and says what she feels needs to be said when confronted. However she does tease her words up now and then and sometimes mentions childish thoughts with a serious face. Her honesty is further shown when Yamato took her on a date in Nanahama, when she said that while she was having fun and felt refreshed, she wanted to see Yamato's manliness so she could fall for him. Even though Yamato felt Momoyo was being too honest with him, Momoyo stated that she was always honest and that she would be 'Moe' for Yamato which simply made him more nervous. When Yamato mentioned this the males of the Kazama family and Minamoto Tadakatsu, Tadakatsu wondered if the two were really just friends since most girls would try to make guys keep guessing about what it would take to make them fall in love instead of telling them upfront what they want. She has boasted great supernatural level abilities multiple times throughout the series. Having at least S+ in all stats due to this level of ability. Being inhuman the amount of challengers she got decreased since she got known as the battle goddess during the prequel Majikoi! Her abilities and power are so great that even when her powers got sealed as shown in the agave route, she is still as strong as Christiane Friedrich(unarmed). Which makes her a really strong piece in the kazama family even when sealed. In the sequel Majikoi! S, her challengers increased due to the Bushido plan. Her fighting abilities are so great that only people who are equally inhuman like Hume, her grandfather (Tesshin) and Seiso (in her other form; Haou) have a chance to beat her. Since she also recently learned Instant Recovery, it also almost impossible to outlast her in battle as she can recover from damage, although there are people who can counter her Instant recovery skill. Despite being so great in fighting and martial arts she hates studying to the point of having similar behavior like Shoichi. Because her school marks aren't that great she was placed in class 3-F instead of 3-S. Although her school-marks are low it is stated by Yamato that she can get good marks if she really tries but because she lacks the interest she doesn't do much about it.

Ranmaru: (wearing a pink Dark Unicorn symbol on her right side of stomach) I think they're causing some major trouble, Momoyo.

Ranmaru Rindou (龍胆 嵐丸 Rindō Ranmaru) is a young girl with a tomboy personality. She is the heir to her father's dojo. She has striking pink hair and wears a sarashi with a blue. rough delinquent style clothes, a blue soldier cap, wooden sandals, and a twig to top it off. Her style of clothing is called a Banchou, what leaders of delinquents usually wear. In the last chapter of the manga, she no longer wears the sarashi and deliquent clothes. Instead wearing the girls school uniform with thigh high kneesocks, she has also grown out her hair which she keeps tied back using Momo's scarf. Her breasts are also larger and she is wearing a bra now. Ranmaru is a tomboy who transfers into Ichiko's class, usually dressing like a male delinquent, having been raised like a boy by her father in order to succeed his karate dojo. Despite being tough on the outside, she often yearns to be in more in touch with her girly side and has a crush on Keita.

Jotaro: (wearing a dark blue Dark Unicorn symbol on his left neck) We should start attacking them until they leave. What do you think?

Jotaro Kujo (空条 承太郎 Kūjō Jōtarō?) is the protagonist of Part III: Stardust Crusaders. He appears prominently in Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable, and again in a key role in Part VI: Stone Ocean. Serious, stoic and intelligent, Jotaro lends great power and stability to his allies. Jotaro is the first JoJo introduced with a Stand, and is among the most well-known characters of the series. Jotaro is a tall (195 cm/6'5"), handsome and a well-built man. He has dark hair, a strong jaw, bold eyebrows, and light eyes. He also bears a mild resemblance to his great-great grandfather Jonathan Joestar and his grandfather Joseph Joestar when he was a young man. The superficial theme of Jotaro's attire changes in each Part. His trademarks are a visored, ornamented cap, torn at the back and blending with his hair, and a roughly mid-calf-length coat with a standing collar. Jotaro wears a dark, modified Japanese school uniform. His outfit appears in various color combinations between illustrations,[8] but the most common scheme is a purple shirt and navy blue hat, coat and pants. Jotaro's cap is adorned near the centre with a golden button and a rectangular golden piece with a palm design (reminiscent of abhayamudra, later replicated elsewhere in JoJo media and as a trademark of Araki's) on his left. It is torn at the back, appearing to merge with his hair. Jotaro wears a trenchcoat-length gakuran/tsume-eri with a tall, stiff collar, pierced on the left with a golden chain. Underneath he wears a fitted sleeveless shirt. He wears a pair of slim-fitting ¥20,000[9] pants of very short, sharp flares; and two slim belts, often differently colored, patterned in a row of alternately colored tesselated triangles (reflecting Caesar/Joseph's headband). He wears a pair of leather shoes without socks. Jotaro's outfit undergoes a few transitions during this arc. Each features his trademark combination of a visored cap and a trenchcoat. He wears wide-legged pants, and his hat, coat and pants are white. In his first outfit, the shirt is white, and his hat has a golden "J" emblem added to his earlier palm, now enclosed by a heart. Later, he wears a black turtleneck shirt with a square golden palm emblem at his neck. His hat has a row of black Venus symbols ( ) with an arrow at the bottom of the cross, along with another palm emblem. He wears two black belts, while his cuffs inherit the triangular pattern formerly seen on his belts. He wears a small, open, lapelless waistcoat patterned with alternating circles and crosses. Seen only in the first few chapters, though dissimilar, his outfit resembles that worn in Part IV. Jotaro again wears a dark overcoat; this time of more detail, primarily in gold (when colored). Lines ring the top and the base of his collar; joining to run the length of the coat's opening. The surface of his collar bears two star pins, with one on the inside, along with a small chain piercing the left. Two lines run the top of the shoulders, with two more radiating from his collar to their zips lie between the chest and the stomach. The sides of the shoulders bear large (green) stars, beginning a light stripe reaching his cuffs (also bearing a star) that reads "JOJO", repeatedly. A line runs from the armpit to the end of the coat. He wears a light undershirt, printed at the chest with a large star. His shoes and pants are of a piece in a snakeskin texture. He wears a single leather belt, studded in two rows, folded behind itself after the buckle. Jotaro's torn, blending cap is also again dark. The visor is square, with a subtle arch. A light gold bar at its joint maintains a gold palm emblem like his original. Two lines run the top of the visor, while a widened (green) star spans the front of the crown, its topmost point running onto the top. Jotaro has a tough exterior, introduced as even rather rough and delinquent; but he is dedicated, fair, and loyal. He is highly perceptive, intelligent and quick-witted; while keeping a perpetually cool, slightly neutral or disinterested attitude. Two of Jotaro's schoolmates and the school nurse affirm that it seems impossible to best him in a fight. After gaining Star Platinum, this trait easily carries over to his encounters with new Stand users. Jotaro loves his mother and respects his grandfather, although he may not be overt about it. It is not that he is unaware of his own love and/or respect - rather, he thinks anyone can tell his emotions just by looking at him, and probably thinks further effort in portraying how he feels to be a waste of time. Jotaro is both fierce and gentle, and he shows these traits in various scenes, from the fight with N'Dour to the encounter with the D'Arbys. One shining example is how he spared Noriaki Kakyoin, instead of destroying him outright, even putting his own life in the line just to save Kakyoin from Dio's deadly slavery. Jotaro is occasionally chased by adoring girls, including his classmates; whom he ignores or drives away; particularly when they begin to fuss or bicker. He is Dio's main target, who acknowledges that Jotaro is his greatest threat. Apparently key to Jotaro's percieved chance of success in his final battle with Dio is the extent to which Dio is able to anger him. Jotaro is positioned during this story as a role model, leader or teacher. Koichi and Josuke comment that his company is calming to them, with respect to the consistent threat exerted by emerging Stand users. Somewhat more sensitive; meeting Tomoko Higashikata while looking for Josuke shortly after her father is killed by Angelo, he tolerates her sudden clinginess while she mistakes him for Joseph; offering some basic consolation. In Part VI, Jotaro shows a protective, fatherly side, often saving Jolyne from harm's way; and where possible receiving near-fatal blows for her. After he is "revived", Anasui, one of Jolyne's companions who is enthralled by her, asks Jotaro to approve his proposal to marry. Reacting first as though he spoke meaninglessly, when Jotaro sees Jolyne lean against Anasui's chest, he pulls her into his arms, protectively; leaving Jolyne clueless as to their interaction.

Momoyo: We could do that. Attack, Dark Unicorn Members!

D.U.M's: (charges)

Uzu: We brought trouble.

Mai: There's no time to straighten this out.

Monet: Let's fight.

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mako: (gasps) Sanageyama?! Larvitar?! What are they doing here?!

Mako Mankanshoku (満艦飾 マコ Mankanshoku Mako?) is the best friend of Ryūko Matoi and tritagonist of Kill la Kill. She is a goofy, energetic girl who attends Honnōji Academy. Mako is a young teenage girl with brown eyes and brown hair that is styled in a bowl cut. She is often seen wearing the standard Honnōji Academy No-Star uniform; a white short-sleeve shirt with a blue neckerchief and a blue mini skirt. At the end of the series, she is shown wearing purple shorts, and pink top with a white undershirt and a purple purse on her "date" with Ryūko. Mako is a hyperactive, carefree and loving girl who seems to cling to anyone she befriends, emphasized by how she becomes inseparable from Ryūko very quickly. She is also quite lazy, as shown in how she goes to sleep as soon as class begins, humorously clashing with her hyperactivity[4]. Mako is quite fearless and has scarcely shown to be intimidated in potentially threatening situations. She also has respect for the authority figures of the school but will voice her opinion about topics such as Ira Gamagōri should wear pajamas in bed instead of being in the nude. If Mako is properly motivated, she is capable of working hard and productively. During her time as president of the Fight Club, she showed a high level of competence and professionalism, as well as the ability to do complex papers and work. Having been poor for her whole life, Mako and her family tend to obsess about wealth. This trait was at one point even pushed so far, it caused her to turn against Ryūko temporarily, the latter trying to stop her greed. An obsessive love for food is also seen in the entire Mankanshoku Family. In Episode 7, Mako was given a Two-Star Goku Uniform by Satsuki. As her club was the "Fighting Club", the Goku Uniform is designed after a Bancho, and consisted of a black over coat hung over her shoulders. It had two red four-pointed stars to symbolize its rank on her belt. The coat was studded with gold metals around the collar and had red spikes from the shoulders. She also wore a black cap with a golden crescent moon on it. She had red spiked cuffs on her wrists and golden brass knuckles engraved with the word "MAKO". Inside the coat are several golden weapons such as a morning-star and a wrench. She also had a green reed in her mouth. In battle, she uses her Geta shoes to deliver powerful kicks and is able to send her impromptu weapons in a barrage against her opponent. She can use a chain to bind her opponent and slam the opponent around. As a close combat weapon, she uses a golden bat wrapped with bandages with nails stabbed into it. She can fire a high power missile out of that bat, at the cost of the bat shattering. She also uses her bronze knuckles to deliver punches. When punching with her full power, she is capable of making a giant crater in the ground and create a shock-wave that blew One-Star students and even the 3-Star Elite Four away. At the end of Episode 7, Mako gives her uniform to Ryūko, who cuts the uniform into pieces and absorbs the Life Fibers from the uniform into Senketsu. The uniform was rebuild and powered up following the events of Episode 22 from the remains of destroyed COVERS, and given to Mako to use. Mako is heavily implied to have an abnormal Life Fiber affinity. Out of all the students that wore Two-Star Goku Uniforms through the series, Mako showed the greatest growth in power when wearing one. Additionally, when she was absorbed by a COVERS in Episode 19, the COVER immediately grew into a far larger and more powerful-looking form than its brethren.

Plusle: No clue!

Minun: But, if they're here, than Ryuko and Hero [Zoroark] could be here, too!

Plusle is cream-colored bipedal Pokémon with red markings. It has a dot-like nose, and a cream-colored plus sign in the middle of its circular red cheeks. It has long, flat ears that are mostly red. Its limbs are stubby and digitless, and it has red front paws. Its short tail is tipped with a red plus sign. Plusle can create sparkly pom-poms by shorting out the electrical current in its palms. It uses these pom-poms to cheer on its teammates, and will cry loudly if they lose. It climbs telephone poles to absorb electricity. It lives in grassy areas.

Pokedex: Plusle, the Cheering Pokémon. Plusle always supports its teammates, giving celebratory sparks when a teammate does well.

Minun is cream-colored bipedal Pokémon with blue markings. It has a dot-like nose, and a cream-colored minus sign in the middle of its circular blue cheeks. It has long, flat ears that are mostly blue. Its limbs are stubby and digitless, and it has blue front paws. Its short tail is tipped with a blue minus sign. Minun cares more for its teammates than itself, sending off showers of sparks when it cheers for them. When its partner is in trouble, it gives off increasing amounts of sparks. It can create electric pom-poms for cheering. Its electrical current promotes blood circulation and energizes its target. It lives in grassy areas. However, it will hide under the eaves of houses when it rains due to its dislike of water.

Pokedex: Minun, the Cheering Pokémon. Minun cares more for its teammates than for itself, sending off showers of sparks while cheering them on.

Mako: Okay! (jumps) (punches)

Uzu: Mankanshoku?!

Larvitar: Plusle?! Minun?!

Mako: Hey~! I'm here to help!

Plusle and Minun: Yeah! Thunderbolt!

D.U.M's: (screaming)

Saki: Incredible.

Eve: She's awesome.

Jack: Agree.

Mako: (chuckling) Thanks for the compliment!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Ichiya..._

Ichiya: (sighs)

Aromatisse: Guess we have to take care of them.

Rin: Right!

Leon: Un garde.

Miria: Wow~! You're so cool~!

Shinji: (sighs) Let's get this over with, I'm getting hungry...

_Brain..._

Racer: We've return!

Flash: With the ''person'' you're asking for!

S.R: I think the transportation is too much for us to handle.

Brain: Don't be ridiculous. Just go.

Trio: Okay, Master Brain. (leaves)

Conan: (thinking as Jimmy) A coffin? Why does he wants a coffin? Is someone in there?

He releases the chains of the coffin, revealing that inside lays none other than Jellal Fernandes and Latios.

Everyone: (gasps)

Shiro: Him?

Wendy: What?

Swablu: Them?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mightyena: This is Jellal and Latios, the ones who save your lives.

Conan: (thinking as Jimmy) What the hell's going on? That's the person they want Wendy to heal?! This is getting stranger and stranger by the minute!


	55. Dark Guilds Defeated and Gray VS Racer

Episode 55: Dark Guilds Defeated and Gray VS Racer

Medaka: Whew! That's the last of them!

Sonson: Aw~! You defeated us!

Eliza: Hmph! Told ya', hon! Thanks, boys, for the help!

Horace: (wearing a golden-white Fairy Tail symbol on his left hand) No problem, Miss Eliza! Yet, my body feels out of shape from that battle just now.

Horace (JP: ホレス) is one of Eliza's servants, the other being Albus, in Skullgirls. Although he is described as out of shape, Horace is more refined and experienced than Albus. The two tend to squabble with one another, but they still work together so they can help Eliza when she needs it.

Albus: (wearing a golden-black Fairy Tail symbol on his right hand) If ya' need help, call us and we'll kick their butts for you!

Albus (JP: アルバス) is one of Eliza's bodyguards, along with Horace, from Skullgirls. Albus is younger and more aggressive than Horace. Although the two tend to argue, they have no problem working together and are eager to assist Eliza in her time of need.

Eliza: Of course!

Natsu: Your bodyguards are awesome!

Luffy: They could join my crew!

Medaka: (sighs)

Eliza: You're too kind! (laughing)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Sonson: (growling)

Menace: Don't be mad, Sonson. You should join Fairy Tail with us!

Sonson: Really?!

Eliza: Yes! We do need a monkey!

Sonson: Okay! (chuckling)

_Wendy..._

Wendy: Jellal?

Swablu: Latios?

Happy: Those two did some terrible things! Like the time they kidnapped Erza and Blaziken as sacrifices!

Bonnie: Really?!

Dedenne: That's horrible!

Brain: You owe your lives for them.

Wendy and Swablu are paralyzed, unable to do anything.

Mightyena: (nods head to Brain)

Brain: Right...

Brain fakes an attack on Jellal and Latios.

Wendy: (screaming) (falls to the ground)

Swablu: Don't!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Conan: (thinking as Jimmy) He just fakes the attack! That's low!

Growlithe: (growling)

Happy: Don't revive them! They did horrible things!

Wendy: That's impossible! They won't do anything bad!

Shiro: She had completely lost it.

Bonnie: Wendy...

Konata: Swablu...

Wendy: (stands up)

Happy: (thinking) Natsu, Charizard, everyone, please find us soon...

_Natsu..._

Jubei: My, my, that's pretty impressive! Taking down the whole guild by yourselves!

Everyone: Huh?!

Medaka: (gasps) A cat that can walk and talk~! So adorable~! (hugs Jubei) You're so cute, and cuddly, and I can't take it anymore!

Jubei: Hey, hey, put me down! I'm one of the Great Six Heroes back when I came from!

Kokonoe: Put down my father, big tits!

Kokonoe Mercury is a former scientist at Sector Seven, and the daughter of Jubei and Konoe A. Mercury. In Continuum Shift, Kokonoe hosts her own omake series alongside Litchi's, called Help Me, Professor Kokonoe!. She is a playable DLC character in the console version of BlazBlue: Chronophantasma. Tager's and Lambda's superior at Sector Seven, and also formerly Litchi's and Lotte's. She is a half-breed and the daughter of Jubei and Konoe A. Mercury, two of the Six Heroes, though she shows disdain for this fact, supposedly "staying angry for weeks" when Jubei is mentioned. The reason behind this is that Jubei left her in the care of the Novus Orbis Librarium for a great deal of her childhood, apparently not staying around to act as a father figure to her. She has a deep hatred for Terumi, because he killed her mother, Konoe, and her aunt, Celica. She also has a strong dislike of Hakumen, but cooperates with him because she needs the Susano'o Unit to defeat Terumi and cannot figure out how to separate him from it. During the events of Continuum Shift, it is revealed that Kokonoe has created and stockpiled hundreds of nuclear warheads in her lab. Hakumen mentions that it was weapons like those that decimated the world a hundred years prior. In the end, after Ragna the Bloodedge successfully turned Noel Vermillion back into her normal state, his left arm was destroyed. Kokonoe was able to make Ragna a new mechanical arm, stating that a man who has not been in the habit of asking for favors asked her a favor. This man was Jubei, and she agreed to do that favor, while also mentioning that they had not seen each other in 20 years. Kokonoe is a rather serious and cynical woman with no regard for emotions, and always strives for Tager to complete his missions without fail; however, she can on rare occasions be quite personable, mostly around her creations. She is displayed and perceived as cranky and foul-mouthed most of the time. She and Taokaka possess a few similar personality traits, something that most note as "more in common than they realize", due to their impatient nature and short attention span. She has some traits of her father and her mother. She also displays signs of being aware of the racism displayed to her heritage as a half-Beastkin; believing that people will show prejudice against her, it's for this reason that even her potential new students and apprentices aren't aware of her species, as displayed by Litchi in Chronophantasma. However, as Celica points out, Kokonoe is a good person at heart. Without Litchi's knowledge, she became Arakune's Observer despite the risks entailed to prevent the Boundary from consuming him and is trying to figure out an effective solution for his depraved state. Also, she repeatedly shows that she will only resort to mass destruction in a worst-case scenario, preferring to minimize the casualties caused by her war against Terumi or not have any at all. She was also willing to use an alternative method to activating the Lynchpin where Celica wasn't sacrificed despite her being merely a clone and even took the initiative to create the Ex Machina: Minerva so she could defend herself. Tager has described Kokonoe as being selfish, foul-mouthed, having an addiction to Silvervine candy and having the belief that the entire world focuses on her and her alone. Overall, Tager gives a very negative outlook on her when first describing Kokonoe to Noel Vermillion; however, at the end of his 'frank opinions' on his superior, he states that she is actually a very kind and good person, something that Makoto Nanaya immediately calls out on, calling it contradictory to his previous sentiments. Her anti-social behavior and lack of outdoor activity implies that Kokonoe is a Hikikomori. Lotte Carmine also introduces his opinions about Kokonoe to Litchi Faye-Ling when they first met. Despite his numerous complaints about her lack of ability to congratulate people, he points out how she possesses the trait of not paying much attention to detail; but compliments her abilities as a scientist. Kokonoe appears as a fairly young adult catgirl with a slim build. Her eyes are a golden-amber with visible bags under them, due to working overtime in her lab. She has pink hair which she keeps tied in a specialized style consisting of a long ponytail backing up longer tufts resembling large cat ears, which tend to overshadow her actual animal-like ears, which fade into white at the tip. Her attire consists of an altered, scientist version of the usual Kaka jacket with a white coloration. A hole at the lower base provides room for her twin, cat-like tails. She also wears a pair of small spectacles, and is never without her trademark lollipop. The over-sized sleeves are cut at the sides to make it easier for her arms to slide in and out of them. She wears a pair of red capri pants with a black belt adorned by a large cat bell. The attire is completed with a pair of white mules with heels similar to the boots the Kaka Clan wears, but with no vamp, allowing her to take them off almost reflexively as her story mode render shows her barefoot in one of her feet. In BlazBlue: Alter Memory during Episode 8, she also wears a white high-neck sports bra underneath her Kaka jacket after the over-sized sleeves of her jacket got spilled with her own coffee. When she was young, she had short hair and kept it in a pigtail, and wore the same yellow ribbon that she wears as an adult. She also did not wear spectacles. In terms of clothing, she wore a jacket similar to Taokaka's except with the hood down, and with a black collar. Despite being as capable on the battlefield as much as any character, Kokonoe doesn't participate in combat a great deal. Her forte comes in the form of her grand knowledge of magic and science and being the daughter of Konoe supplements this. While she has not shown any of her own creations, her prowess as a scientist is frightening, her alterations to organic and non-organic matter being second to none, even causing the normally ruthless and intimidating Hakumen to shudder at the promise of an 'upgrade' from her. Her prominent works thus far have been the revival of Tager through cybernetics and the activation of Lambda by bonding Nu's soul to the empty homunculus. Due to comments dropped by both Hakumen and Hazama, and also being the daughter of both Jubei and Konoe, Kokonoe could be one of the most powerful individuals in the BlazBlue universe, though she refuses to admit it as it greatly angers her. Owing to her cat-like heritage, Kokonoe is known to possess cat-like reflexes, landing on all fours after falling from relatively great heights with no damage whatsoever. When forced to take a direct hand in the battlefield, Kokonoe proves to be a very capable fighter. In battle, Kokonoe brings forth her many creations and tools such as using robots, a wrench, a specialized 'drill hammer', a freeze ray, rocket fists, and a gigantic Mecha-Tager. It should also be noted that she is not above using magic in battle, using it to summon a giant meteor in her Astral Heat. In gameplay terms, Kokonoe has been described as a powerful rushdown character with many options; she is the only character, save Jin, who can freeze an opponent, for example. Her Drive is Graviton, which allows her to summon a small mechanical device that can pull opponents toward it, trapping them for Kokonoe to attack. Her Overdrive is Graviton Rage which increases the effects of any Graviton attacks, while reducing the amount of meter needed to use them. Before the major 1.01 update for Chronophantasma, Kokonoe was regarded as the ultimate character in the game; post update, her capabilities have been toned down, but she still retains her top tier position.

Medaka: Father?! (lets go of Jubei)

Jubei: Yes, this is my daughter, Kokonoe Mercury.

Kokonoe: Very nice to meet you.

Natsu: Cool!

Luffy: Mr. Cat has a daughter! Awesome!

Kokonoe: Shut up, straw hat! This is no time to be impressed!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Carla: Why are you here?

Kokonoe: Just research. We were researching some legendary treasure until we saw you fighting these Naked Mummy members. You're pretty strong to do this.

Mint: (wearing a blue, bird-shaped Cait Shelter symbol on her left leg) And we were helping, too.

Minto Aizawa (commonly mistranslated as Mint) is a character in the manga and anime series Tokyo Mew Mew, and one of the main heroines of the story. She is the second Mew Mew to be introduced and her D.N.A is merged with the Blue Lorikeet. Minto was initially depicted as spoiled, snobbish, and self-centered because of her wealth (like most rich girls in cartoons, movies and books), but shown to really be an empathetic person who cares deeply about her friends as the series progresses. She idolizes Zakuro Fujiwara, who frequently influences Minto's decisions as a Mew Mew. Zakuro also one of the few people Minto is nice to. Minto is, despite her relatively small size, extremely headstrong and can be very powerful when cooperating with her teammates. She enjoys dancing, particularly in the style of ballet. Her favorite food is French food and scones. She slightly dislikes common food (i.e. fast food, canned food, etc.) but will eat it if given to her. Minto has blue-grey hair that is seen often in buns. She wears a mid-thigh formal black dress with tights and black pumps. Minto's waitress uniform is a blue color scheme that is similar to the other waitresses outfits. When changing into Mew Mint, Minto's hair changes from blue-grey to dark blue and keeps it in buns. Her eyes change from amber to deep blue. She wears a short aquamarine dress that only reaches past her waist. She has garters of the same color with dark blue lacing on her arm and left leg. She has a choker, the same color as her outfit, with her Mew Pendant hangs off of. She has blue gloves, and ankle boots. She has a dark blue feathered tail and wings. Her Mew Mark is a pair of bird wings on her back between her shoulder-blades. Minto's transformation references her love and dedication to ballet dancing. During the beginning of the transformation, she kisses her Mew pendant and bends backward gracefully while her DNA morphs. Afterwards, she strikes an arabesque pose, twirls, and leaps into the air, trailing bright blue feathers behind her. She begins a series of elaborate ballerina twirls and dance moves while her Mew uniform appears on her body and her wings and tail plumage appear on her back. The transformation concludes with her Mew Pendant bursting from a small encasing of bright blue feathers and Mew Mint striking her finishing pose. Mew Mint's weapon is the MinTone Arrow and her attack is Ribbon Mint Echo. This attack involves her summoning a bow and arrow out of a windy burst of feathers, charging up a shock-wave, and releasing it into a light pink blade of energy. Mew Mint's second attack only shown in the manga is when she acquires the Mew Aqua Rod. Her rod is pink and her attack is Mew Aqua Arops.

Yugo: (wearing a yellow-and-blue Cait Shelter symbol on his right arm) Yeah! When I saw how you fight, it was the most incredible thing I ever seen!

Yugo is a good-natured 12-year-old Eliatrope who only recently discovered his powers, and is on a mission to find his true family. He has lived with his adoptive father Alibert his entire life, working alongside him at his inn, and has no memories of his real family. He has the ability to summon teleportation portals by rotating his hand in a circular motion and throwing them to where he would like to appear. As the series progresses, he learns other abilities, such as moving at high speeds and creating beams from his portals. Near the end of Season two, it's revealed that he is the King of the Eliatropes. In the Special Episodes following the second season, Yugo is shown to have not aged in 6 years since the quest of the Crimson Claws, a fact that depresses him as he wishes to be able to court Amalia, but fears that his child like appearance would hinder any chance of a serious relationship with her. The finale shows Yugo is able to utilize the 6 Eliatrope Dofus to attain godly power in an effort to defeat Ogrest but doing so costs him his brother's friendship and nearly destroys the world.

Carla: Corina, Yugo, did you follow them so you could find us?!

Corina: Correct.

Yugo: Because we want to help!

Medaka: That figures.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Eliza: (sniffing)

Toshiro: Something wrong?

Eliza: I smell wonderful blood from above us.

Erigor: Looks like you had discovered me. Impressive.

Natsu: Hey, Erigor!

Charizard: Long time, no see!

Gray: Natsu!

Beartic: Charizard!

Menace: Erigor?!

Elsa: You know him?

Sonson: Of course! He's from Eisenwald!

Eliza: And who else has that unique blood?! Erigor, hon, what are you doing in a place like this?!

Erigor: Actually, it's for revenge. You'll pay for what happened to my guild!

Natsu: Okay!

Charizard: Let's do this!

Corina: Mew Mew Mint: Metamorphosis!

Minto's transformation references her love and dedication to ballet dancing. During the beginning of the transformation, she kisses her Mew pendant and bends backward gracefully while her DNA morphs. Afterwards, she strikes an arabesque pose, twirls, and leaps into the air, trailing bright blue feathers behind her. She begins a series of elaborate ballerina twirls and dance moves while her Mew uniform appears on her body and her wings and tail plumage appear on her back. The transformation concludes with her Mew Pendant bursting from a small encasing of bright blue feathers and Mew Mint striking her finishing pose.

Bloom and Stella: Magic Winx: Sophix!

Bloom's Sophix consists of a light blue turtleneck and heart cord with detached violet sleeves, green leaf arm-warmers, cyan wrist length gloves, medium blue skirt and fluorescent green high-heels. Her wings are fluorescent green with cyan edges.

Stella's Sophix consists of a orange top and green and orange skirt. She also wears pink gloves and yellow boots with flowers surrounding her leg. Her wings are colored yellow and pink. Her hair is loose and is the same as her hair in the Believix transformation.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Kokonoe: Looks like my research has to wait.

Luffy: Let's fight!

Bo-bobo: Right!

Maka: And we're here, too! (attacks Erigor)

Charizard: Maka! Ruby!

Ruby: Did we interrupt something?!

Menace: Not at all!

Erigor: Let's do this.

Everyone: Okay!

Ruby: Attack!

Maka: And don't hold back!

Everyone: Right!

_Dark Unicorn Guild..._

Momoyo: (panting)

Ranmaru: They're incredible...

Uzu: (transformed) Of course we are!

Pupitar: Yeah!

Pupitar is encased inside a thick shell made of grayish-blue rock. Its red eyes can be seen through two holes in the shell, and two more holes directly above resemble eyebrows. The upper portion of its body it covered by a mask-like plate with four large spikes on either side. Three additional spikes protrude from its forehead. Since its arms and legs are developing inside the shell, Pupitar is capable of venting gas to propel itself around, and can generate enough forces to knock down mountains. Pupitar lives and moves freely around harsh mountain ranges.

Pokedex: Pupitar, the Hard Shell Pokémon. Pupitar is encased in a nearly indestructible shell and has enough power to topple a mountain.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Jotaro: What should we do? They defeated the whole guild and we're the only ones left.

Momoyo: (sighs) We'll give up.

Everyone: Huh?!

Ranmaru: You were amazing and we should give up!

Jotaro: Your strengths are impressive.

Uzu: (normal) Is this a joke?

Momoyo: Nope!

Saki: That was... easy...

Mako: Agree! But, who cares?! We won!

Plusle and Minun: Yeah!

Momoyo: But, do you need some help?! We'll join one of your guilds are this!

Monet: Sure.

Jack: We could use some help.

Ranmaru: Don't worry!

Jotaro: We promise not to betray you.

Ren: Alright.

Fearow: (nods head)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Red Hood Guild_...

R.H.M's: Unison Pict: Goblin!

Unison Pict: Goblin is an anime-only Pict Magic Spell. The casters draw many small, weapon-carrying, pink goblins. The goblins attack by curving their body into a ball and rolling at the target. They aren't very powerful, but make for a brilliant distraction, allowing the casters to prepare an even more powerful spell.[1]

Jati: Goblins?!

Juri: And lots of them ahead...

Sherry: Doll-Attack: Wood Doll!

Ivy: (slashes sword)

Juri: (kicking)

Weiss: (shoots fire) Take that!

Jura: Iron Rock Spikes!

Iron Rock Spikes (岩鉄トゲ Gan Tetsu Toge) is an anime-only Earth Magic Spell. The user creates a number of earth spikes which erupt out of the ground and immobilize their opponent.[1]

Suwako: Rock Throw!

Lyon: Ice-Make: Snow Tiger!

Ice-Make: Snow Tiger (白虎, スノータイガー, Sunō Taigā) is an Ice-Make Spell. The user creates a large ice tiger to rush at the target and subsequently bite them.[1]

Jati: Fist of the Icy Straight Man: Icy Spikes!

Mizore: Ice Claws. (slashes)

Yoko: (shooting)

Quilava: Flamewheel!

Abomasnow: Ice Beam!

Spritzee: Wing Attack!

D.T.K: (shooting)

Patty: They're really cute! Why do we have to shoot them?!

Liz: Focus!

Panty: (shooting) Whoo! These fuckers are going down! Including you!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

B.B.H: Me?! That's rude!

Cerise: (wearing a red with white striped Red Hood symbol on her neck) No matter what, these goblins will continue to attack you in order to get rid of your powers. That's what they do.

Cerise Hood is a 2013-introduced and all-around character. She is part of Little Red Riding Hood as the next Red Riding Hood, and she is a student at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Rebel side because she has no choice. Everyone knows that Cerise is the daughter of Red, but few know she is also the daughter of the Wolf. She is a person who by the rules of destiny should not have been born, and so she seeks to change that for both her own sake and her parents'. Being part wolf, Cerise is an excellent athlete, if not the best at Ever After High. Of course, she can't let anyone know until the world is no longer hostile towards her existence. This frustrates Cerise greatly on a daily basis, as does the fact she is forced to wear her hood constantly to conceal her half-wolf ears. Cerise seems to be on good terms with most of the students, but she's nonetheless a reserved individual. She's prone to wolf-like tendencies and outbreaks, which is a huge inconvenience as she's trying to hide her heritage. Nevertheless, she loves her parents equally as she was ecstatic when they had a picnic together and regularly carries around a locket of their family photo. She is cautious about her secret and makes sure she keeps her wolf heritage out of public knowledge. It's possible that if she didn't have to worry about her secret that she'd be more involved with her classmates, as she once expressed a desire to participate in planning school dances.[1] Cerise has long, dark brown hair with several white streaks, predominantly on the left side, peach skin, and slate gray eyes. Her makeup and outfits consist of darker colors along with red. She is never without her mother's famous red hood, which hides her half-wolf ears.

Jati: What?!

Panty: That's what they do?!

D.T.K: What do we do now?!

Lyon: Let's retreat!

Everyone: Okay! (leaves)

B.B.H: Looks like they're retreating!

Cerise: Guys?

R.H.M's: Unison Pict: Wyvern!

Wyverns (ワイバーン Waibān) are ferocious, draconian creatures. They appear solely in the anime.[1][2] Green Wyverns are exceedingly large, draconian beasts that are predominantly green in color. Their entire body is covered in scales, save for the milky white underside of its neck, which continues on through its stomach, and the underside of its tail. The back of the Green Wyvern's legs are also milky white. Attached to their arms and sharp-clawed hands, are a Wyvern's webbed wings, which are rippled and torn, highly reminiscent of a bat's. The Green Wyvern's legs are hunched and muscular, with a spike extending out of each knee, and three jagged, white spikes running vertically up each calf. In addition, each foot has three white, extremely sharp in the front, and one long, white talon coming out of its heel. Atop its angular head, the Green Wyvern has long, sharp orange spikes running down each side of its spine, which get smaller and smaller, until they eventually stop at the base of its long, prehensile tail. The Green Wyvern has small, beady eyes. Inside its large mouth, a Green Wyvern has many, very sharp, spaced teeth. Around its thick neck, the Green Wyvern has a thick, metal collar attached to by several broken chain links.[1] Blizzardverns are almost identical in appearance to the Green Wyvern, except for their predominant white color, black talons on its feet, and black spikes running down their back, as opposed to the predominant green color, white talons, and orange spikes that a Green Wyvern possesses.[2]

The Lamia Scale delegates defeat without much ado.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Natsu..._

Natsu and Erigor's rematch continues.

Natsu: Fire Dragon's Claw!

Erigor: (dodges)

Maka: (attacks)

Bloom and Stella: (attacks)

Erigor: (dodges)

Charizard: You really improve!

Erigor: Of course. I had practice.

Luffy: How 'bout this?! Gum-Gum Rocket!

Erigor: Miss.

Corina: (shoots arrows) He's strong.

Eliza: Hmph! He is! But, there's always a weakness!

Erigor: Emera Baram!

Emera Baram (翠緑迅, エメラ・バラム, Emera Baramu) is a Wind Magic Spell. The user first engulfs themselves with wind, then they place their two index and middle fingers in an X-shape in front of themselves and fires a concentrated blast of wind blades at the target.[1][2]

Jubei: Watch out!

Everyone: (dodges)

Bo-bobo: That was something!

Goku: Agree!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erigor: Magic Wind Palm!

Magic Wind Palm is an anime-only Wind Magic Spell. The user claps both their hands together, releasing a highly destructive tornado.[1]

Natsu: Jeez...

Medaka: (panting) I guess it's time for me to transform. War God Form! (transforms)

Medaka's fourth trump card; when Medaka is enraged, she goes into War God Mode. When in War God Mode, she loses her sense of humanity and goes berserk, while her hair turns a lighter shade of purple (fluorescent red in the anime). Medaka's presence becomes so ominous and evil that even Abnormals can be unnerved by it. Her physical strength and healing rate both increase drastically, allowing her to deal out devastating attacks while shrugging off horrific injuries. Medaka only assumes War God Mode when her friends are threatened, and even then, only when she is under heavy emotional stress. Amusingly, Medaka will also assume War God Mode when being harassed by Maguro. During her fight with Tsurubami, Medaka gains the ability to enter War God Mode at will, without losing herself to her anger. Because Medaka does not hear words when she is in War God Mode, she becomes immune to the effects of styles when she assumes this state.[422]

Croconaw: Cool~!

Medaka: Now, fighting us for revenge is ridiculous! We're on an important mission and us fighting you is wasting time!

Natsu: Agree! Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist!

Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist (紅蓮火竜拳 Guren Karyū Ken) is a Fire Dragon Slayer Magic Spell. The user ignites their fists with large, light spheres and then charges at the opponent, hitting them with a continuous barrage of punches enhanced with Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Each punch produces a powerful explosion, with the resulting complete attack being strong enough to break through Gajeel Redfox's Iron Dragon's Scales, which are noted for their resilience, and defeat him, whilst simultaneously destroying Phantom Lord's headquarters.[1]

Everyone: (attacks at once)

Natsu, Charizard, and his group defeated Erigor.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone has concluded their fights, except for Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, Aromatisse, Rin, Leon and Dian, Miria, Garnet, Sango, and Shinji. They have been captured and rants to his abductors about his abilities and strength.

_Meanwhile..._

Medaka: (normal) Whew. We defeated Erigor.

Sonson: He was strong!

Bloom: (normal) But, he didn't stand a chance.

Stella: (normal) Right!

Bo-bobo: Anyway, Eliza, you could smell blood?!

Eliza: That's right, hon! I can smell blood even from far away! (sniffing)

Horace: Do you smell something, Madam Eliza?

Eliza: I smell a Dragon Slayer's blood.

Natsu: Really?!

Charizard: Is it a Sky Dragon Slayer?!

Eliza: Could be! It smells refreshing.

Albus: Where do you smell it?!

Eliza: From a cave.

Everyone: Cave?!

Albus: Why could there be blood inside a cave?! That doesn't make sense!

Horace: I believe they could in there, correct?

Eliza: Right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Staraptor: Everyone!

Hydreigon: Glad you're here!

Kokonoe: What happened?

Racer: (chuckling) There you are.

Everyone: Racer! Flash! Speed Racer!

Flash: We met again.

Larima: What are you doing here?

Speed Racer: Master Brain had sent us here.

Everyone: (growling)

R.D: You~!

Racer: Darn it. You caught up to us.

Gray: Rainbow? Sonic?

Sonic: This must be a coincidence. Looks like the gang's all here.

Jolteon: Sort of...

Shuckle: Right...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Happy..._

Happy: Ow...

Brain: Wendy, heal them now.

Bonnie: Don't listen!

Dedenne: You can't help them!

Wendy: But,...

Shiro: Listen to us, we won't let you force Wendy to do this.

Conan: Yeah!

_Natsu..._

Gray: Me and my team will handle them. You should leave and get them.

Everyone: Okay! (leaves)

Elsa: Prepare to lose, Racer.

Toshiro: Because this would hurt.

Racer: Bring it!

Beartic: Hmph!

R.D: And we'll help!

Sonic: Yeah! We're a team!

Jolteon: Mm-hmm!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Eliza: (sniffing) This is it. It's coming from this cave.

Staraptor: Yup!

Hydreigon: It is, it is!

Natsu: Guys!

Bonnie: Hooray!

Noby: They're here!

Doraemon: Finally!

Natsu: Huh?!

Luffy: Jellal and Latios?!

Goku: What are they doing here?!

Wendy: (sighs) I have no choice but to revive them. (uses Magic)

Conan: Wendy, no!

Jellal: (moans) Huh?

Orihime: They're awake.

Latios: What happened to us?

Charizard: This is bad! Very bad!

Jellal and Latios suddenly attacks Natsu, Charizard, and his team, and surprisingly, Brain, Mightyena, and his team too. After they are incapacitated, they left.

Natsu: Wait!

Charizard: Don't go!

Carla: Natsu! Charizard! We have to think about Erza's, Parasoul's, and Rias's conditions!

Bloom: She's right.

Kimiko: Let's just go.

Everyone: Right! (leaves)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Brain: (sighs)

Mightyena: Why did they attack us?

Ragna: Maybe that's just a side effect or something.

Brain: I don't agree. Yet, by Jellal and Latios's actions, I believe they're after Nirvana and the other legendary treasure.

Mightyena: Cobra, you and your team must find Jellal and Latios!

Brain: Before it's too late!

_Cobra..._

Cobra: Got it.

Ekans: (wearing a purple Oracion Seis symbol necklace) Right.

Ekans is a purple, serpentine Pokémon. Its eyes, underbelly, stripe, and rattle are yellow. Ekans has three pairs of black lines encircling its body, as well as another line that connects each slitted eye and curves toward its nose. Its large mouth has a round, pink tongue and no visible teeth. Ekans moves stealthily through grass and preys on Eggs from Pidgey and Spearow nests, but can strike other prey from behind. It grows longer with age and wraps itself around tree branches at night to rest. If not in a tree, it will coil itself up—a position in which it can defend itself from all directions. Its jaw can detach to swallow large prey, but such a meal can make Ekans too heavy to move. A newborn Ekans's bite is painful, but not venomous. It flicks its tongue out to detect danger and the scent of prey. It was also shown in the second movie to possess some swimming abilities. Ekans lives in grassy savannas and plains.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Gray..._

Gray: (dodges)

Beartic: Ice Beam!

Racer: (dodges) (chuckling) Huh?

Flash: Racer, there's that team!

S.R: We'll get them! (running)

Elsa: Oh, no!

Gray: I'll stop them! Ice-Make: Rampart!

Ice-Make: Rampart (城壁, ランパード, Ranpādo) is an Ice-Make Spell. The user creates a massive wall of ice, capable of stopping any opponent in their tracks. This spell, however, consumes a large amount of Magic Power.[1]

Eliza: Way to go, Gray!

Horace: Now, we have enough time to get to Erza, Parasoul, and Rias on time.

Orihime and Larima: Right!

Flash: Darn it!

S.R: They're getting away!

This leaves them visibly fatigued.

Toshiro: No matter how fast you are.

R.D: You'll be tasting Fairy Tail's dust!

Sonic: Get ready!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

In the meantime, Jellal has stolen the clothes of an unconscious Erigor, with the only thing in their minds being "Erza and Blaziken".


	56. Episode 56: Icy Motorcycle Battle

Episode 56: Icy Motercycle Battle

_Inside the Worth Woodsea..._

Natsu: (panting)

Luffy: I'm getting tired!

Bo-bobo: Me, too!

Horace: I know, but we can't stop running.

Albus: Horace's right! They need to get healed before they died!

Eliza: Right!

Hibiki: Information Transfer! Natsu?! Charizard?! Everyone?! Can you hear us?!

Information Transfer is an unnamed Archive Spell. The user transfers information into another person's mind. This is particularly useful in reconnaissance missions, since the user can send information regarding miscellaneous data (such as the nearby surroundings, for instance) to their comrades, which they can perceive on a mental level as loading bars in buffering progress occurring within their mind that represents the images and symbols being downloaded into them in real life; with this, they can help their allies navigate around places by transferring "maps" into their heads. The data that the user can transfer also includes the knowledge on how to perform powerful spells and enchantments such as Urano Metria.[1]

Luffy: That's Hibiki's voice!

Beheeyem: Hibiki's using Archive to communicate with you.

Peridot: Anyway, did you get them?!

Goku: Yup!

Tecna: Fantastic.

Ryuko:Is Staraptor and Hydreigon there?

Staraptor: Yeah!

Ryuko: Great job! Now, I need you to return to our location!

Hibiki: And you can use this Magic App map to get to us.

Haru: Okay!

Blaze: Thanks.

Beheeyem: No problem.

Natsu: Let's follow it!

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Elsewhere..._

Gray: Now, it's us against you.

Sub-Zero: You're outnumbered.

Racer: (chuckling) We're the fastest members of Oracion Seis! You can't beat our speed!

R.D: That's a lie! I'm the fastest Pegasus of all of Ponyville!

Sonic: And I'm ''the fastest thing alive!''

Jolteon: You're lying!

Racer: Oh, really?! Dead Grand Prix!

Dead Grand Prix (デッドＧＰ (グランプリ) Deddo Guran Puri) is a Vehicle Magic Spell. The user raises one arm and calls out for the Dead Grand Prix to begin. This prompts a horde of Magical motorcycles to appear out of nowhere. The user is capable of both riding such motorcycles and controlling them remotely, and some of them appear to come equipped with multi-barrelled Magical guns capable of rapid firing on the sides. However, due to the motorbikes possessing SE-Plugs, they can be ridden by opponents as well, as seen when Gray Fullbuster could pilot one of them. Racer described this spell as "a motor show from hell".[1]

Everyone: Dead Grand Prix?!

Beartic: Watch out!

Everyone: (dodges)

Gray: Everyone, return your Pokemon!

Everyone: Okay! Return!

The Pokemon returns to its Pokeball.

R.D: Whoa!

Sonic: This is alot of motorcycles!

Flash: That's why it's call, ''a moter show from hell.''

Elsa: Unsatisfied title.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Sub-Zero: What should we do?

Gray: I know! (jumps on motorcycle) We'll ride on the motorcycles!

R.D: Great idea! (jumps on motorcycle)

Sonic: (jumps on motorcycle) This is awesome~!

Abbey: (jumps on motorcycle) Incredible speed!

Sub-Zero: (jumps on motorcycle) Hmph!

Snow: (jumps on motorcycle) This is fun!

Elsa: (jumps on motorcycle) Agree!

Toshiro: (jumps on motorcycle) Now, we could attack.

Everyone: Right!

Racer: (riding motorcycle) Impressive!

S.R: (riding car) I agree!

Flash: (running fast) Right!

Gray: Ice-Make: Lance! Huh?!

R.D: What happened?!

Toshiro: Let me try. Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens: Shikai!

Hyōrinmaru's release command is "Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens" (霜天に坐せ, sōten ni zase; Viz "Reign over the Frosted Heavens"). In its Shikai, Hyōrinmaru extends slightly in length, and gains a crescent-shaped blade attached to its hilt by a long metal chain, which can extend greatly, if necessary, by force of will. The chain itself can be used for attack, or to entangle a target.[157]

Racer: (chuckling)

Abbey: Strange!

Sub-Zero: (shoots ice balls) Impossible!

Snow: I'll do this! Sub-Zero, Elsa, Abbey, shoot your ice at me!

Trio: Got it! (shoots ice)

Snow: Iced Earth! Huh?!

Elsa: It's not working!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Racer: You see, you can't aim properly because you can't focus on both us and the motorcycle at the same time.

Abbey: Darn it!

Snow: What else should we do?!

Racer: High Side Rush!

High Side Rush is a Vehicle Magic Spell. The user moves their hand towards the target, with a halo of light being generated before it. This prompts several high spinning tires to appear out of nowhere and move towards the target at high speed. This spell can be performed while the user is riding a motorbike from the Dead Grand Prix Spell. High Side Rush remained unnamed in the manga,[1] but received a name in the anime.[2]

Everyone: Whoa!

R.D: Watch out!

Everyone: (dodges)

Toshiro: They got the upper-hand.

Sub-Zero: We need more help.

Abbey: Huh?!

Sonic: It's those two!

Sherry: It's Gray! Hey, Gray!

Gray: We have no time.

Snow: Lyon, we need you.

Jati: Us?!

Mizore: You're after the Oracion Seis members?

R.D: Exactly!

Lyon: Alright.

Lyon's Team: Everyone, return!

The Pokemon returns to its Pokeball.

Yoko: Okay! Let's get them!

D.T.K: I agree!

Spritzee: We can't go with you?!

Panty: Sorry, but they need us.

Sherry: We understand...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

B.B.H: Wait!

Everyone: Huh?!

B.B.H: Can I help?!

Yoko: B. B. Hood? You want to help?

B.B.H: Yup!

Cerise: She wanted to help you. I just stay out of this.

Gray: Alright. Let's ride!

Everyone: Right! (starts riding)

Lyon: (riding behind Gray) What do you need?

Gray: Basically, we should split the work; I ride, you shoot.

Lyon: Sounds fine.

Yoko: (riding behind Elsa) I agree!

Jati: (riding behind Snow) Right!

Panty: (riding behind Sub-Zero) That sounds like a plan!

B.B.H: (riding behind Toshiro) Okay!

Icy: (Trix form) (flying) Excellent idea.

Mizore: (floating by Froslass) Agree.

D.T.K: (riding skateboard) We have to do this in perfect symmetry.

Liz: Not this again!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gray: There!

Lyon: Right. Ice-Make: Eagle!

Ice-Make: Eagle (大鷲, イーグル, Īguru) is an Ice-Make Spell. The user creates multiple ice eagles that fly through the air to strike the user's opponents. These eagles are capable of avoiding or dodging obstacles due to the dynamic nature of the Magic.[1]

Jati: Fist of the Icy Straight Man: Icy Arrows!

Yoko: Fire Shot!

Panty: (shooting)

D.T.K: (shooting)

Mizore: (shooting iceballs)

Lyon: Ice-Make: Ape!

Ice-Make: Ape (大猿, エイプ, Ēpu) is an Ice-Make Spell. The user creates a large ape made of ice to shield themself from incoming attacks.[1] The ape can also be used for offensive purposes.[2]

S.R: Whoa!

Flash: (dodges)

Jati: Gray!

Gray: (nods head) Ice-Make: Hammer!

Ice-Make: Hammer (大槌兵, ハンマー, Hanmā) is an Ice-Make Spell. The user creates a large hammer made of ice, floating above their opponent and then drops it with great force.[1]

Yoko: Ice Shot!

Sonic: Dash Attack!

Flash: Speed Kick!

Sonic: (screaming)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Snow: Iced Earth!

Abbey: Ice Beam!

Mizore: Ice Claws!

Gray: Ice-Make: Geyser!

Ice-Make: Ice Geyser (氷欠泉, アイスガイザー, Aisu Gaizā) is an Ice-Make Spell. The user uses both hands to freeze the ground in front of them, and creates a single tower of ice spikes that impales the opponents.[1] Without freezing the ground, the user cast the spell with both hands in different sides, thus, making tower of ice spikes in a curve-formation in front of them. [2]

Icy: Snowstorm!

S.R: I'm getting out of here!

Panty: (shoots tires) (blows smoke) Sorry, can't do that! (kicks) There, you're finished!

B.B.H: I'll tie him up!

Panty: Do that!

Lyon: Ice-Make: Snow Dragon!

Ice-Make: Snow Dragon (白竜, スノードラゴン, Sunō Doragon) is an Ice-Make Spell. The user flourishes an arm and creates an ice Dragon that rushes to its target and crushes it.[1]

Toshiro: Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens: Shikai!

Racer: (dodges)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gray: This is getting ridiculous!

Lyon: Calm down, Gray. Let's focus on the task on hand.

Gray: Right.

They take off their clothes. They hit and hit, but Racer and Flash speeds up and overpowers them.

Jati: Jeez!

B.B.H: They're cranking up the speed!

Sonic: Uh-oh!

Abbey: We're heading straight for that... CLIFFFFFFFFFF!

While falling, Lyon notices the speed of the birds in the sky and thinks of a plan.

_Magnolia..._

Donphan: Makarov, here's the report.

Makarov: Thank you. Hm... (reads report)

Donphan: Does it say anything?

Makarov: It seems Brain, Mightyena, and his team might be link to the Bureau of Magic. Not only that, they are link to the R-System incident, too.

Donphan: That's some worrisome news.

Mirajane: Don't worry.

Lopunny: I know they'll defeat them.

Together: (thinking) I hope... they won't destroy something again...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Gray..._

Lyon: Gray, let's disclose this plan.

Gray: Why?

Lyon: Because I no longer need you. (freezes Gray)

Sub-Zero: What was that for?

Lyon: Sorry about this. (freezes Gray's team)

Panty: Huh?!

D.T.K: Turn them back!

Lyon: Not yet. I have a plan. Sherry! Everyone!

Sherry: Yeah?!

Spritzee: Need something?!

Lyon: We have to fight together to defeat those two.

Jati: Now I get it! Weavile, we need you!

Weavile: Weavile!

Racer: I'll just attack you! (charges)

Sherry: Doll Attack: Rock Doll!

Flash: (attacks)

Sherry: Doll Attack: Wood Doll!

Racer disarms Sherry first, but she was able to briefly distract him with her attacks.

Racer: (growling) Huh?!

Lyon: Ice-Make: Hedgehog!

Ice Make: Hedgehog (針鼠, ヘッジホッグ, Hejjihoggu) is an Ice-Make Spell. The user covers their body with ice spikes to protect themselves from melee attacks.[1]

Racer and Flash: (screaming)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mizore: It seems you have one weakness.

Jati: Even though you're fast,...

Weavile: You don't actually have anything to defend us!

He summons ice on his back for defense.

Racer: Oh, yeah?! Gear Change: Red Zone!

Gear Change: Red Zone is an anime-only Slowing Magic Spell. The user's Magic seal becomes red and they can travel at their maximum speed; in other words, they delay the rate of how others perceive time even further, allowing them to "move faster".[1]

B.B.H: What's that?!

Flash: The user's Magic seal becomes red and they can travel at their maximum speed; in other words, they delay the rate of how others perceive time even further, allowing them to "move faster".

Juri: That's bad news...

Lyon keeps running, but Racer is always one step ahead. In a last attack, Racer disarms him, and with an icicle, threatens his life.

Flash: Now, you're useless!

Yoko: Lyon!

D.T.K: Stay away from him!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lyon then speaks the truth.

Lyon: You see, I notice that your Magic was not to make you faster, it was to slow others down by making their sense of time slower, and in the moment one person gets out of his range, they overcome your Magic.

Jati: That's how it works?!

Weavile: We become slower than usually?!

Flash: Correct.

_Gray..._

Gray: Now, since we're out of that ice, we have time to attack. I need you to give me your powers.

Everyone: Right!

Gray: Rainbow?

R.D: Got it! The Element of Loyalty represent the ones who never betray for ones' own purpose! I, Rainbow Dash, can control the weather, as a Pegasus! I summon the Lighting Bow and Arrow! (summons Lightning Bow and Arrow)

Gray: Ice-Make: Super Freeze Arrow!

Ice-Make: Super Freeze Arrow is an Ice-Make Spell. Using Ice-Make: Ice Geyser, the user can reach to a high point to shoot their arrow. After the shot, the speed of arrow increases with gravity and air pressure, grievously wounding the enemy.[1]

Sonic: R.D, I'll help you with that! (holds Lightning Bow and Arrow)

R.D: Thanks!

Gray: Ready?!

Everyone: Ready!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Despite the distance, Gray and Rainbow Dash hits the Oración Seis Mage and defeats him. In his last thoughts, Racer remembers his moments as a slave in the Tower of Heaven and his prayer of being faster than everyone because of the R-System guards. The Oracion Seis symbols on Flash and Speed Racer disappeared.

Flash: What happened?

S.R: Did we do something bad?

Panty: Hell yeah!

Flash: We're really sorry.

S.R: We were under control by Brain and Midnight.

Ivy: That's the reason?

Flash: Yes.

Juri: Well, you should join Lamia Scale. We _do_ need some speedsters.

S.R: You sure?

Jati: Yup!

Flash: Alright. We'll join Lamia Scale.

For a while, everyone thinks it's over, but at the last moment, he gets up and shows that he has explosive Lacrima strapped to his body.

Racer: See this?! This is explosive Lacrima!

Cerise: Explosive Lacrima?

Racer: Yup! With this, all of you will die! (laughing loudly)

Weiss: Now, what?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gray is out of Magic and is unable to defend them. However, Lyon, for the younger pupil, jumps and takes Racer down the cliff with him. As they fall, the Lacrima explodes.

Everyone: (gasps)

_Brain..._

Back to the hideout, Brain feels Racer's loss and one of his tattoos disappear.

Mightyena: One of your tattoos have disappear!

Ragna: It could from Raver's lost.

Brain: Could be. Midnight! Abra!

Midnight: Yes.

Abra: Need something?

Mightyena: We need you and your team to kill everyone.

Midnight: Yes, father.

Ragna: (thinking) He's going to kill everyone? And that includes Ryuko. I gotta tell her. (runs quietly)


	57. Episode 57: Nirvana's Discovery

Episode 57: Nirvana's Discovery

_Lucy..._

Ryuko: What the hell was that?!

Satsuki: An explosion?

Beauty: Explosion?! Here?!

Talim: The wind is calling for help.

_Natsu..._

Natsu: Whoa!

Horace: That was a huge explosion!

Eliza: And it smells like burned blood, not my favorite type.

Conan: And it was coming from where we were before!

_Ren..._

Ren: Explosion?

Fearow: That was loud.

Mako: That scares me!

Plusle: Yeah!

Momoyo: I think it's coming from that cliff or something.

Ranmaru: Could be.

Jotaro: Depends.

Uzu: Hm...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Gray..._

Gray: That bastard!

Panty: That was so stupid!

D.T.K: Is he okay?!

Gray: He can't be dead. Let's search for him.

Gray's Team: Right.

Gray: Ice-Make: Slide!

Ice Make: Slide is an anime-only Ice-Make Spell. The user extends their hand in front of them and creates a slide made of ice.[1]

Sherry: Lyon... Is this my fault for not stopping him? Is this Gray's fault for not able to defeat him? Who's fault is it?

Ivy: Calm down...

Juri: He's going to be alive.

Weiss: Just be patience.

_Juri..._

Juri: Huh? You're Hoteye.

Hoteye: Correct.

Kaneo: (chuckling) This is a surprise.

Suwako: (growling)

Juri: Let's fight.

Hoteye: Right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Juri: (creates spikes)

Hoteye: Liquid Ground!

Suwako: That's right! He softons the ground while you harden it!

Juri: (growling)

_Natsu..._

Natsu: Guys~!

Peridot: Finally, you show up!

Ryuko: Staraptor, Hydreigon, you were a huge help! You can return!

Staraptor and Hydreigon: Right! (returns)

Jubei: Ryuko? Remember me?

Ryuko: Jubei? Jubei! (hugs Jubei) I'm so glad to see you again! It's been years!

Jubei: Of course! You really grown since the last time I seen you! And you really change your attitude! I remember when you were just a shy and quiet girl. Now, you have a fierce personality. Very impressive.

Ryuko: (chuckling)

Kokonoe: And don't forget me.

Ryuko: Kokonoe, how can't I remember my friend from high school? That's ridiculous!

Kokonoe: You're right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Medaka: You know each other?

Ryuko: Of course! Jubei was the one who teach me how to fight! And Kokonoe was my friend during a field trip to the shrines!

Jubei: That's true.

Kokonoe: Right.

Wendy: I'm sorry I resurrected Jellal and Latios.

Swablu: She didn't mean to.

Natsu: It's alright.

Charizard: We don't care about that.

Luffy: Can you heal Erza, Parasoul, and Rias?

Wendy: Sure! I'll do it!

_Cobra..._

Cobra: There they are.

Boa: That's it?

Ekans: He can't read their thoughts.

Luna: Why here? At this big tree?

Cassiopeia: Don't know. But, let's just watch.

Cassiopeia generates a stack of Aspect of the Serpent once every 6 seconds (10 times per minute) and for every second that an enemy champion is poisoned by her abilities, up to a maximum of 500 stacks. Cassiopeia is a terrifying creature - half woman, half snake - whose slightest glance brings death. The youngest daughter of one of Noxus' most influential families, she was once a beautiful and cunning temptress capable of manipulating the hardest heart. Transformed by the venom of an ancient Shuriman tomb guardian, she continues to serve Noxian interests as she always has, just in a more... visceral way.

Everyone: Okay.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Latios: Jellal?

Jellal: Right.

Jellal touches the tree and then a black light bursts out of it.

Cobra: (gasps)

Boa: That must be...

Luna: Nirvana.

Cassiopeia: But, where are the other legendary iitems?

_Erza's Group..._

Wendy: Sky Dragon's Healing Spell!

Sky Dragon's Healing Spell is an unnamed Sky Dragon Slayer Magic Spell. Sky Dragon Slayers are able to utilize powerful healing Magic, a Magic previously believed to be long-lost.[1] Such power has been described as being capable of healing injuries inflicted by a real Dragon.[2] The user's power is capable of manipulating clean air, to perform various feats, such as draining poison from an infected victim.[3] By using a lot of energy, the user can even revive people that are in a near-death state.[4] With the use of this Magic, the user is also capable of restoring the body internally and externally including a patient's fatigue and body stress. However, it has also been noted that the user cannot heal their own injuries.[5]

Erza: Hm?

Everyone: Erza's back!

Parasoul: Hm?

Rias: Huh?

Blaziken: Erza...

Macargo: Rias...

Together: (sighs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Carla: Now, you need to refrain from asking Wendy to use her Sky Magic.

Medaka: Because it takes too much energy.

Everyone: Right!

Ryuko: All right! Since we have them back,...

Zoroark: We could counterattack!

Doraemon: Let's...

[BOOM]

Everyone: Whoa!

Ryuko: What the?!

Lapis: Black light?

Bloom: Where did that come from?

Medaka: No idea...

Hibiki: It's Nirvana.

Beheeyem: Someone find Nirvana.

Everyone: Wha?! Nirvana?!

Natsu: It's Jellal and Latios. (running)

Natsu's Team: Wait! (running)

Wendy: This is my fault!

Swablu: Wendy, don't blame yourself.

Conan: (thinking as Jimmy) Crap, it appeared. Now?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Ren..._

Mako: Whoa! Look at the lights!

Plusle and Minun: Pretty~!

Saki: What is that?

Monet: (gasps) That's Nirvana!

Momoyo: Nirvana?! Oh, I heard about that!

Ranmaru: We never thought it existed until now.

Espio: Connect Hibiki.

Ren: Right. Hibiki, Beheeyem, can you read us?

Fearow: Hello?

Eve: It didn't work.

Bergmite: Now what?

Uzu: We should split up.

Monet: Good idea.

Ren: Me, my team, Jotaro, and Ranmaru will be heading towards the light while the rest of you should continue looking for Wendy.

Eve: Got it.

Mako: Okay!

Momoyo: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Gray..._

Gray: Hm...

Beartic: Where can he be?

Liz: (human form) No clue! But, we should get out of here! I hate forests!

Patty: (human form) C'mon, Liz! It's dangerously fun!

Liz: It's more ''dangerously strange and disgusting!''

Sherry: (thinking) Who's fault is this? Gray's or mine? I don't understand...

Spritzee: (thinking) This has to be Gray's fault. It has to...

_Meanwhile..._

Juri: (panting)

Suwako: Hm... (thinking) Hoteye is starting to act strangely during his battle with Jura. Could it be that black light we're seeing? Or some disguise?

Lambada: Finally, Nirvana had awaken.

Kaneo: Perfect! (laughing)

Suwako: Hm...

Juri: No...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryuko: Erza, Parasoul, and Rias are gone!

Satsuki: Along with Blaziken and Macargo.

Glaceon: I think they left when they heard Jellal and Latios's name.

Zoroark: I agree.

Jubei: Well, we'll meet them again later.

Kokonoe: Right.

Wendy: Why did I let this happen?

Swablu: Wendy...

Hibiki: (sighs) Archive Magic: Focus Blast.

Force Blast is an unnamed Archive Spell. The user can manifest their Archive in a form of Magical screens and forcefully explode them in front of their target causing similar damage of a blast. It is sufficient enough to force their target into the air, as seen with Wendy.[1]

Wendy: (unconscious)

Conan: What was that for?!

Beheeyem: Just to keep her from feeling anymore guilt.

Jubei: That's the right thing.

Kokonoe: (sighs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Natsu..._

Natsu: (running)

Stella: Natsu, slow down!

Natsu: No way!

Charizard: We're almost there!

Eliza: Wait, I smell some guild's blood!

Maka: Huh?!

Harpuia appears in front of them. A guild that was personally lead by Racer, one of the Oración Seis. Its members were all easily defeated by Natsu while he was hunting for Jellal. They all resembled pit crew workers since they carried tools and wore helmets.

Horace: They look like a pit crew.

Natsu: We'll just have to go through them! Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!

Natsu's Team: (attacks)

Albus: That was too easy! They were nothing but pushovers!

Horace: Right...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Hibiki..._

Hibiki: The nature of Nirvana is extremely dangerous.

Beheeyem: In its final stage, it switches light for darkness and vice-versa.

Talim: Switches?

Peridot: However, in its first stage, it switches the personalities only of the people who are in the rift between light and darkness and those feeling negative emotions like Wendy.

Tecna: The real reason was to protect her.

Kokonoe: I get it.

Jubei: Me, too. Anyway, I can't believe you and Satsuki are sisters. That's a huge shocker.

Ryuko: Yeah. I didn't believe it, but it was true.

Satsuki: Right...

Kokonoe: Interesting.

_Gray..._

Sherry: (thinking) I'll just attack them. (talking) Doll Attack: Wood Doll!

Gray's Team: (screaming) (unconscious)

Ivy: Sherry, that was wrong!

Spritzee: Hmph! Now, we'll attack the other members of Fairy Tail!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Juri..._

Hoteye: Love, love, love! There's love in the air!

Kaneo: His personality had changed!

Lambada: Darn it!

Hoteye: We want to join you! Please!

Juri: O... kay?

Suwako: Strange...

_Elsewhere..._

Eve: Whoa! White Fury!

White Fury is an anime-only Snow Magic Spell. The user releases a small snowstorm from their hand at the opponent.[1]

Monet: It's not effective.

Mako: Just keep running.

Midnight: Gotcha. (attacks)

Eve, Bergmite, and his team are defeated.

Kanna: Excellent. Now, to the others.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Hibiki..._

Hibiki: Nirvana can be controlled so not everyone switches sides, just those that the controller wants.

Lucy: Oh...

* * *

_Link..._

Viridi: Oh, great! That Nirvana had been activated! It'll totally destroyed everything for sure!

Viridi (ナチュレ Nachure, lit. "Nature") is the Goddess of Nature in the form of a blonde-haired preteen girl, but with the mentality of an adult. She commands the Forces of Nature as a secondary faction in the game. Originally an antagonist before becoming a protagonist, she can be very witty and sarcastic towards other deities and Pit. She sometimes gets annoyed at their playful jokes because of her very serious approach. She eventually shows her fun side when she aids Pit in his quest. She is voiced by Hynden Walch in the English version of Kid Icarus: Uprising and by Makiko Ohmoto in the Japanese version. Viridi is a young-looking goddess, resembling an 8-year old human girl, who wears a shin-length dress colored in purple, red and pink, and decorated with numerous vines. She also wields a large, wooden staff. Her long blonde hair is also tied up in a ponytail using vines. Although she is a major character, Viridi's in-game model is only ever seen twice in the game—once in Chapter 11 and another time in the vault when donating hearts to her. Despite her initially destructive introduction, Viridi is actually not necessarily evil; rather, she desires revenge on the human race for taking advantage of nature. As a result of Pit getting in the way of her plans, she often argues with him in a childish manner while sending her Forces of Nature to attack him. However, during the Aurum invasion, she begins to have a change of heart, and remains an ally for the rest of the game. Though she claims that she is only helping Pit because it is in her best interest, it is strongly implied in Chapter 16 that she may secretly have a soft spot for the angel; to which Pit replies that he doesn't think she's all that bad either. Her caring for him is further implied by her saving his life two chapters later, taking him in while Palutena is possessed, initially refusing to let him save Dark Pit from the Chaos Kin because his wings would catch fire, and sending her troops to attack Hades while he was trapped in his belly. Viridi is especially friendly to Pit in conversations about weapons; when talking about Arms, she refers to him as "her friend." When talking about Staffs, the two recite phrases together; and when talking about Bows, she comments that the Bow meshes well with his look, and the two talk about how flimsy his old one was. When she asks him how he thinks he'd fare today if he still had to use his old Bow, he says that he'd be finished, to which she replies that some things never change. Viridi is seen to show interest in dangerous activities, such as performing the cannon trick from circuses and smashing into force fields at ultra-high speeds. She also seems to seek an adventure if an opportunity arises. Viridi also has a tendency to break the fourth wall and often attempts to stop Pit from breaking it whenever he starts to.

Link: Calm down, Viridi.

Jasmine: I know they will destroy it!

Amalia: Just give them some time.

Known as the Adventurer-Princess, she is a 13-year-old being called a Sadida. Because of this, she is able to talk to plants as well as control them. Despite her frequent bouts of sauciness, she is devoted to her friends, and can become extremely angry if they are harmed, and to helping Yugo find his family. She also does not like her brother Armand, being the only person she did not miss while on her travels because of his arrogant and war loving personality. She appears to be close to Yugo, as they will often play together or run to greet each other first. The Special Episodes 6 years after season 2 show Amalia has taken her mother's position as Queen of the Sadida and her forced marriage to Count Harebourg of Frigost begins the story. Though she initially accepts his proposal, she voids the agreement after learning the Count planned to use the Sadida forests as a fuel source for his kingdom. By the finale, Amalia and Yugo have shown a strong desire to be with each other, in spite of the difficulties caused by the difference in their races.

Viridi: Of course, of course!

Fiel: For now, we should go after it.

Fiel Nirvalen, who usually has her name shortened to Fii, is an elf girl who is Chlammy Zell's game partner, as well as the one who helps her cheat using her elven magic. Despite her young physical appearance, she is actually around 52 years old. It is subsequently revealed that Chlammy is actually her family's slave. Despite this, they hold a close relationship between each other. She even begs Sora to restore Chlammy's memories after the latter won them in a game. Believing that Sora's going to fulfill his words to unite all races, she now works with Chlammy to claim the leadership of Elves as she cares more about Chlammy than her own race. An elf with long blonde hair, pointy ears and a rather large bust. Her pupils are shaped similar to those of Jibril, cross-like in shape, but more similar to a clover. She greatly cares for Chlammy, even risking her life for her during the Reversi game. Despite having pride as an elf, she is willing to swallow it for the sake of Chlammy. While usually smiling and with a soft voice, she can get serious when the situation calls for it. She is a hex caster (meaning she can cast and maintain up to six spells at once), a very rare capability that only an extraordinary few possess. However, to protect and aid Chlammy, she hid her magical prowess from the rest of the elves, resulting in them believing Fiel to be a poor magician and a disgrace to the Nirvalen name. She is also a very smart person. As stated by Sora, Fiel was able to grasp Sora's true intentions without the use of magic. She is very protective of Chlammy and would go to great lengths to keep her safe. This could prove to be a possible extortion factor if Chlammy was ever to be threatened or taken hostage.

Viridi: Right! Let's just go!

Everyone: Right!


	58. The Battle of 2 Celestial Spirit Mages

Episode 58: Lucy VS Angel; The Battle of 2 Celestial Spirit Mages

Natsu: Where are they?!

Eliza: (sniffing) I smell some wet blood, very icy and unconscious.

Horace: Over there!

Maka: It's Gray and Beartic!

Ruby: They seem unconscious.

Sonson: But, where are the others?!

Gray: (chuckling)

Everyone: Huh?! Wha?!

Natsu: We're on a raft?!

Eliza: There's something strange about them.

Natsu: (motion sickness) Uh...

Luffy: Water! Why water?!

Gray: Ice-Make: Lance!

Lucy: Gate of the Archer: Sagittarius!

Sagittarius: (shoots arrow) Got you, you scallion.

Beartic: Uh-oh...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Luffy: Lucy!

Goku: Thanks!

Natsu's Team: (jumps out of raft)

Happy: Don't worry!

Charizard: We'll get you!

Gray: Freeze!

Happy and Charizard: (frozen) Brr... That's cold...

Luffy: Happy! Charizard!

Goku: We'll go after him! Catch you up later! (runs)

Hibiki: Wait, that's not the real Gray and Beartic!

Sonson: It isn't?!

Eliza: Nope! Their blood smells like a Celestial Spirit and gelatinous.

The beings then transforms into Lucy and Gardevoir.

Ryuko: Now they're Lucy and Gardevoir!

''Lucy'': (chuckling)

In an attempt to find Hibiki's weakness, the being lifts up her top revealing Lucy's breasts.

Lucy and Gardevoir: (screaming)

Hibiki: Whoa!

Sagittarius: Incredible!

Medaka: That was low! Pretending to be Lucy and showing her breasts are unacceptable! Show your true forms and think about the consequences right now or I'll beat you to show your true forms!

Lucy: What Medaka had said...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

''Lucy'': Sagittarius, attack Hibiki, Beheeyem, and his team!

Peridot: What?!

Lucy: Don't worry, return!

''Lucy'': Sagittarius, come back and attack Carla!

Gardevoir: He return here?!

Jubei: Impossible!

Sagittarius: Yes, Lucy.

Talim: Don't attack.

Lapis: I got this! (uses water to attack Sagittarius)

Kokonoe: Nice going!

Lapis: Thanks.

Angel: (sighs) Come back...

''Lucy'': Okay. (returns to Gemini)

Conan: That's Gemini!

Eliza: You know?

Noby: Of course! In my school, my teacher were teaching us about the star constellation, and that includes the Zodiac Signs! There are Cancer, Aquarius, Leo, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Taurus, Gemini, Aries, Scorpio, Virgo, Libra, and Pisces.

Doraemon: Yup! Everyone at school should already know that by now!

Conan: Right!

Kokonoe: Of course...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Melona: Hello, Angel~!

Ryuko: You're Melona, right?!

Melona: Yup! Shape-shifter human! (chuckling)

Zoroark: She acts like Harime.

Ryuko: Looks like it.

Panty: You bitch, you're going to be dead by the time we beat your ass!

Angel: Oh, really?

D.T.K: Yup.

Angel: Let's begin. Team, attack them.

Ikaros: Okay.

Lucy: Gate of the Water Bearer: Aquarius!

Aquarius: (sighs) Looks like I have to.

Angel: Gate of the Scorpion: Scorpio!

Scorpio: We are! What's your command, Angel?!

Scorpio (スコピーオン Sukōpion), "The Scorpion" (天蠍宮 Tenkatsukyū), is a Celestial Spirit that is one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. He is Aquarius' boyfriend. His key is currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia. Scorpio is a relatively tall, lean-built, dark-skinned man with short hair that is red on one side and white on the other. His tail is a large gun that is shaped like a scorpion's tail that has the word "Antares" written on it. He wears no shirt, but has a flower shaped collar that is red and trimmed with gold around his neck. He has a red sheet-like material around his waist that is kept up by his large belt that has the Scorpio symbol on it. He wears black shorts, and has bandage-like material wrapped around his arms and legs. Scorpio has a habit of folding his middle and ring fingers back while keeping his index and little fingers extended, mimicking the pincer claws of a scorpion. During the fight of Lucy against Flare Corona, Scorpio appeared with a different outfit. He now wears a pea coat with armbands, and a dark undershirt. His tail is fixated with a belt with two buttons.[1][2] In contrast to his girlfriend Aquarius, Scorpio is much kinder, and much more respectful to Lucy. Scorpio has a strange manner of speaking, he says "We are" in the beginning of each sentence and refers to his sand as "our sand". He is also a trustworthy spirit. In relation to his scorpion theme, Scorpio is known for employing Sand Magic as his primary means of combat. He is shown casting such Magic through the use of his scorpion-like stinger, using it to produce sand which is focused to assault opponents at mid-to-long range.[14] Scorpio is shown to be able to shape large amounts of sand in various ways, such as a tornado[7] or beam.[8]

Aquarius: (gasps) Scorpio! Glad you're here!

Noby: That must be her boyfriend, right?

Doraemon: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: Aquarius!

Aquarius: Sorry, Lucy. But, I can't fight my boyfriend! I'll see you later! (disappears with Scorpio)

Lucy: Come back here!

Gardevoir: Darn it!

Angel: (chuckling)

Flonne: Holy Arrows!

Ikaros: Apollon. (shoots)

Also known as Apollon, is a devastating bow. Its arrow is very destructive and can destroy a whole country. It was used to destroy the Tower of Babel. (Before the start of the series). It's really deadly.

D.T.K: Death God Taijutsu!

Kid's signature martial art. This martial art focuses on utlizing different "stances" in which the user's attacks or defense is augmented depending on the stance. This art also utilizes a great amount of speed, agility, and flexibility in contrasts to a "gorilla" fighting style like Black Star's and Auntie's, who in which uses great amount of speed but also strength and raw power. This martial arts is also able to be used with Demon Weapons, as Kid has used some of these stances with Liz and Patty in their weapon forms like Tonfas.

Panty: (shoots)

Ikaros: You destroy Apollon. Incredible.

D.P: (shoots arrows)

Lapis: (uses water as shield) (grunts) These arrows are tough to shield.

Ryuko: (slashes)

Satsuki: (slashes)

Melona: (blocks) (yawns) Taking both of you on is getting boring! I need more excitement! (uses slime as glue)

Jubei: They're stuck!

Kokonoe: I'll take their place. Gravitation: Drill Hammer. (attacks)

Melona: Huh?! (dodges) That's it!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Jubei: (pulls) It's stuck!

Ryuko: How am I supposed to get out?!

Zoroark: I should-

Ryuko: Zoroark, if you use Night Slash, both me and Satsuki will get hurt! There's has to be another way to get unstuck!

Ragna: (slashes slime)

Ryuko and Satsuki: Huh?! (falls and lands)

Glaceon: What was that?

Ragna: It's me.

Ragna appears. His Oracion Seis symbols have disappeared.

Jubei: Ragna!

Ryuko: Ragna?

Masha: Hey, Ragna!

Ragna: Are you hurt, Ryuko?

Ryuko: No. Wait, how did you know my name? Did we met before?

Ragna: Yes. Here's some hints; camping, field trip, strange sounds, investigate, scraped knee, crying, First AID kit, Ryuko, Ragna.

Ryuko: Ragna... (gasps) You're the...

Ragna: Now you realized?

Ryuko: Yes!

Ragna: (chuckling)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Angel: Ragna! Why did you help them?!

Ragna: Hmph! I have my _own_ reasons. I'll never share them to you.

Angel: Doesn't matter. If you don't understand the feelings of the Celestial Spirit, you won't defeat us.

Swanna: That's the truth.

Lucy: (sighs) Gate of the Lion: Leo!

Leo: At your service, Lucy.

Angel: Gate of the Ram: Aries!

Aries: Okay, I'm sorry!

Gardevoir: Lucy, you have to close Leo's gate. You know his history with Aries.

Lucy: You're right. Leo, don't-

Leo and Aries started to fight.

Gardevoir: They already started.

Aries: Wool Bomb!

Wool Bomb (ウ－ルボム Ūru Bomu) is a Wool Magic Spell. The user conjures a massive amount of Magical wool surrounding their opponent in which they could ambush them in any given direction, and sending them into a relaxed state, bringing the battle to their advantage.[1]

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Flonne: Looks like he outmatched her.

Melona: What are you going to do?

Angel: I get it. Gate of the Chisel: Caelem.

Caelum, "The Chisel" (カエルム Kaerumu) is a Silver Key Celestial Spirit that can transform between three forms for its master.[2] Caelum, at its default form, is shaped like a sphere with a halo-like circle at top. It is made of metal and has lines tracing around its shape. The center of Caelum's default body is in a darker shade of gray than the rest of its body and there is a small white circle with a smaller light green circle inside, giving it the appearance of an eye.[3] Caelum can expand its body so that it takes on different forms (sword, flight and cannon are so far the only known forms), but the main circle from its default body remains.[4] During the time with Katja, Caelum had small changes. Its "eye" appeared smaller in comparison. The lines crossing the darker shade of gray on Caelum's center are gone.[1]

Peridot: Caelem? What's she planning to use that?

Hoka: (transformed) Hm...

Angel: Fire at those two.

Satsuki: What?

Loke and Aries are attacked by Caelum. They deal enough damage for them to be sent back to the Celestial Spirit World.

Panty: You bitch! That's your plan!

Hoka: Use Caelem to shoot both of them. Selfish...

Lucy: (growling) Gate of the Golden Bull: Tauros!

Tauros: I got this!

Gemini: (transform to Lucy) Attack her!

Tauros: Yes, Lucy! (attacks)

Fluttershy: Aries...

Pyrrha: No... Please, stop fighting!

Angel: Shut up! You're my teammates and we'll keep fighting!

(eyecatch beginsand ends)

Lapis: Stop yelling at them!

Angel: Huh?

Lapis: You don't force them to fight! They want to stop and yet, you just yelled at them for not fighting! That isn't right! They shouldn't be with you if this is how you treated them! You should act with kindness around them!

Angel: (growling) Caelem, shoot that gem-person to shut her up!

Caelem: (fires)

Lapis: (gasps)

Medaka: Lapis, no!

Hoka: (grabs Lapis and ducks)

Ryuko: Inumuta...

Wynaut: Hoka!

Hoka and Lapis: (groans)

Hoka: Are you... hurt?

Lapis: I'm fine. Thank you... for saving me, Hoka.

Hoka: It's the least I can do.

Lucy: (kneels down) Please, just disband your contract with Aries!

Gardevoir: (kneels down) Please?! She doesn't deserve this!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Angel: Hmph! Gemini, attack those two and make it quick.

Gemini: Okay!

Medaka: War God Mode! (blocks) Don't you dare hurt Lucy and Gardevoir!

Lucy: Medaka...

Medaka: I agree with Lapis! You need to be kind to others! I won't allowed such behavior of yours to continue on! (takes off clothes) I'll even take off my clothes to protest! As Student Council President of the Sandbox Academy, it's my duty to protect all students, including my friends! So, you have to through me first! Bring it!

Gemini: Hm...

Palutena: That's very kind of you to stand up against them...

Ryuko: Palutena!

Pit: (wearing a white, feather-shaped Fairy Tail symbol on his left leg) And we'll stop them, too!

Pit (ピット Pitto), also incorrectly known as Kid Icarus, is the protagonist of the Kid Icarus series. He first appeared in Kid Icarus for the Nintendo Entertainment System in 1986, followed by an appearance in Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters for the Game Boy in 1991. Other than a handful of cameos, Pit didn't appear again until the release of Super Smash Bros. Brawl, 17 years after Of Myths and Monsters, in which he was one of the starter characters. Pit is Palutena's most loyal servant, as well as the captain of her royal bodyguards. He is sometimes erroneously referred to as "Kid Icarus" due to confusing his name with the English title of the series. He is voiced by Antony Del Rio in the English version of Kid Icarus: Uprising and by Minami Takayama in the Japanese version. In earlier games, Pit appeared as a young, putto angel wearing a simple, white chiton with a pair of sandals and metal cuffs. He had short brown hair (until he gets an arrow upgrade) and small white wings that are incapable of flight. In Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters and beyond, he dons a gold laurel crown. Since his reappearance in Brawl, he was given a major redesign by Masahiro Sakurai. Pit now looks to be around 13 years old (in human years), although he is known to be older than 28. He has large blue eyes and many tufts of hair. His chiton is replaced by a white tunic decorated with red and gold hems on the bottom. It is fastened on the shoulder by a single gold pin with a ruby-like gem embedded on it. He wears the outfit with a brown belt that has silver lining the edges and a gold, triangular buckle on his waist. Pit also appears to wear navy blue tights beneath his chiton. The angel now has a pair of bronze and gold cuffs on his wrists, a gold bracelet on his upper left arm, and another gold ring on his right thigh. Pit's sandals are brown and decorated with crossing, beige bands. The top edges of his shoes have what appears to be white fur or wool. Pit is peppy, and like many Nintendo protagonists, Pit is fearless and heroic but also is more chipper among the others. He faces many dangers and threats with little hesitation. For example, in Chapter 21 of Kid Icarus: Uprising, Pit sacrifices his life to save Dark Pit after the Chaos Kin attacks him. He orders Viridi to activate the Power of Flight. When she does, Pit's wings burn up as a result of using the power too many times too recently, and he ends up unconscious. Pit has no problem fighting against monsters many times his size and is always ready to help the humans when they are in need. The angel has a notable humorous side and enjoys cracking jokes and bantering with Palutena. Pit is also very confident, which makes him bit of a show-off at times. He can, however, become a little reckless due to his gung-ho and naive personality, which causes him to get into trouble at times. Nonetheless, Pit is a good-hearted and friendly character. He is described by Viridi as "insufferably upbeat" and by Dark Pit as "unbearably cheerful." He is also moderately gullible at times when the gods are joking. His trust in Palutena is absolute, but he is shown to be somewhat nervous on his own, such as during the ascent of the Lightning Tower. Without Palutena to back him up, he steadily becomes quieter and quieter. The words Palutena spoke to him while possessed (to the effect of "I don't need you anymore," "We're no longer friends," etc.) will probably haunt him forever. While in Hades' body, Pit also tries to replicate Palutena's helpful dialogue as she can't contact him. He becomes very self-conscious doing this, but it helps to reassure him. Pit doesn't seem to be fond of high speeds. This is shown many times in Kid Icarus: Uprising, especially during some of his interactions with Viridi. Outside of the game, Pit complains when dinner is vegetables. Burgers, pies, cakes, etc. suit his taste more, yet he'll eat anything, regardless of whether or not he's hungry. Pit seems to have more character and background than any other Nintendo character, making him unique compared to the other characters from Nintendo. He also hinted he owns a computer of some sort, as he asked Pyrrhon for a link to Divinipedia. In Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, during one of Palutena's Guidance conversations, Pit believed that Palutena possessed an application that served as an "Archvillian Database" and was surprised about it, although Palutena did not give a definite confirmation of owning one, as she insisted on remaining secretive about a goddess's lifestyle. However, in the Japanese version of Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, during the same Palutena's Guidance conversation, Palutena denied actually having such a database, effectively playing a straightforward joke on Pit. Pit is shown to be very gullible in regards to Palutena's jokes, as Palutena succeeds in tricking him in multiple occurrences. Despite Pit being a flightless angel, he is still a skilled and versatile fighter. He originally started out as an archer that mainly specialized in using the Bow, but over the years he has become more experienced with using various weapons like the Blade, Claws, Cannon, etc. He also has a very high level of durability as his Body was capable of taking Magnus' powerful blows and attacks. Pit has also mentioned at times that he would "spend his adventures getting shot at," so it's possible that he can endure the effects on powerful weapons that even he would use in his missions. Pit also has good resistance to fire, as he has been held by Pyrrhon with his body retaining a normal condition while his wings started to burn up in Chapters 17 and 21. It's also shown against the Reapers and Thanatos (who are capable of easily granting death to any being) that Pit is capable of taking on their attacks without instant death. Also as the Captain of Palutena's Guard, he has very good leadership skills. Despite Pit's extreme dependence and trust in Palutena, he's capable of coming up with ideas and strategies on his own, as shown from battling Hades' Heart (despite the fact that he acted out Palutena's voice) or when battling Pseudo-Palutena when the real Palutena was asleep.

Flonne: Palutena?!

Ikaros: Pit?

Masha: What are you doing here?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Palutena: There has been a disturbance in Heaven and I was worried about the angels there.

Pit: We decided to investigate.

Ryona: Looks like we know the reason. It was all your doing, right?

Ryōna(両奈) is a playable character from the Senran Kagura video game series. She makes her debut in Senran Kagura: Shinovi Versus. A first year at Hebijo. Ryōbi's twin sister, is the elder sister of the twins. Likes being chastised and scolded, loves showing off her breasts and is a giant masochist. She has a freestyle shooting posture. Ryōna is a young woman with short blonde hair, and heterochromic eyes, with a green left eye and a blue right eye. She have a fond of dressing up as a winged princess, which shows off her remarkably curvy figure (even by the game's standards). She dons a white outift with a short, wide skirt decorated with triangular patterns on the skirt. The top of the outfit ends in two triangles held together by thin threads which keep the back held together. More threads reach from each triangle to the other triangle to keep from exposing her bust and the front of the outfit from falling off (both of these things she probably wouldn't have a problem with). She also wears white stockings with triangular cut tops trimmed with gold, with boots that reach up to under her knees which are trimmed the same way as her stockings (her arms also share the same trend). Finally, her outfit is accessorized with two angelic wings and a silver tiara on her head. She is more than often showing off her bust to the other girls both friend or foe and is a massive masochist. She has a dozen of different poses while shooting her guns and speaks in a high pitched, squeaky voice. When the topic of good vs evil or whenever someone mentions Ryoki, her and Ryobi's older sister, she takes on a serious personality, ranging from questioning (in question to good vs evil) to even violent (towards those who knows of Ryoki's whereabouts).

Angel: Who cares what you think?! Gemini, Melona, attack them right now!

Gemini: No!

Swanna: What?

Melona: We said no! Sorry, Angel and Swanna!

Angel: That's it! Now you're in their side?! You're my teammates and you'll do what I said! Fine! I'll just close your gate, Gemini! (closes Gemini's gate)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Beauty: What should we do? Hibiki?

Angel: (laughing) Looks like he's effected by Nirvana's effect. He'll destroy you for sure!

Palutena: Actually, think again.

Swanna: What do you...?

Hibiki: Archive Magic: Information Transfer.

Lucy: Huh?!

Flonne: Whoa!

Misha: Incredible!

Betham: He's actually transfering information to this girl~wa yo. Wonderful~wa yo!

Bentham,[1] alias Mr. 2 Bon Kurei, is a former officer agent of Baroque Works and an okama (a Japanese slang term for a cross dresser).[7][2] While he was once an enemy of Luffy's as a part of the Baroque Works,[8] the two became quick friends, leading Bon Kurei to sacrifice himself for Luffy both at Alabasta[9] and later at Impel Down[10]. He is currently the new Queen of Newkama Land.[4] Bentham is a relatively tall male cross dresser who wears flamboyant ballet clothes with a swan theme. He generally dresses in a pink over coat and blue medieval clothes.[3] He wears heavy makeup and he often sports a distinct wide grin which often carries over when he changes his appearance. His legs, being exposed, are hairy and nearby people are disgusted by the lack of care in his appearance.[2] Underneath these clothes, his physique is fairly muscular as seen during the Impel Down Arc, possibly as a result of his training in Okama Kenpo. Like all Baroque Works agents, he bears his number in his appearance. Mr. 2 Bon Kurei's number 2 is seen in the form of his swans, which are posed into a shape resembling the number "2".[2] When he was impersonating Nefertari Cobra, he wore the kings robes and sandals. The back of his over coat bares the kanji for "Bon Festival" (盆暮れ Bonkure?). During Miss Goldenweek's "Operation: Meet Baroque Works", he wears a dark suit with a dress shirt covered in 2's underneath with dark pants. Later in the cover story, he wears Mr. 3's attire, which is a dark hoodie with two number 3's on it, stripped pants that only extend a little bit past the knee, and light colored shoes. Later, in Impel Down, he wears a striped, rag-like prisoner's outfit.[11] He also wore Hannyabal's headdress and pants when he was disguised as him. After entering Level 5.5, he wore bandages on his arms, abdomen, and neck and wore purple pants that cut off below his knees and black boots. When he let his fellow prisoners escape, he was disguised as Magellan, wearing his coat and pants. Two years later, when he becomes the new King of Newkama Land, he is shown wearing a slightly different version of his ballet clothes with some features such as bigger wings and furry collar.[4] He has a flamboyant attitude which includes singing, dancing, and spinning, much to the annoyance of the other Officer Agents. Despite being an assassin, the number one thing he puts above all others is friendship. He's the only higher up that lacks a female partner of the same rank. Possibly because he believes he is both male and female, probably due to his powers and lifestyle as a self proclaimed okama, despite never actually wearing women's clothing besides the make up smeared on his face. He is assigned both a number and a holiday for his code name. As opposed to the ideas of his fellow agents, Mr. 1 and Mr. 5, Mr. 2 Bon Kurei values friendship highly, as evidenced by his selfless sacrifice to allow the Straw Hats to escape Alabasta when they where ambushed by Captain Hina, later when he once again attacked Hina to save Miss Valentine and finally risked his life to open the Gates of Justice for everyone in Impel Down. This also shows that he is incredibly selfless and righteous, and is extremely proud of himself for it (telling Magellan he had no regrets for his sacrifice). He will often motivate such actions by saying that abandoning his companions is against "the okama way". This did not hinder him from attacking Vivi during the face-off at Alubarna, though. He always finishes a sentence with a "wa yo", which in Japanese reflects a feminine (if assertive) speech pattern. He also often says "Jodan janai wa yo!" (冗談じゃないわよ Jōdan janai wa yo?, translates as "Stop kidding me!" or "Stop joking around!") as his catchphrase. He also says "un deux trois" (one, two, three in French) while asking others what four is. According to himself, his favorite word is vague. As an okama, Bentham has no shortage of tricks in his arsenal. While fond of singing and dancing, he is also an accomplished martial artist, even though his real threat does not come from his fighting ability. His trickery and skill at mimicry makes him a slippery opponent to deal with as he can as easily escape pursuit as well as cause devastating confusion to whatever side he opposes. He managed to successfully infiltrate the seemingly secure Alubarna royal court and mimic King Cobra Nefertari, creating further dissention and unrest amongst the poor villagers outside the capital's walls with scandalous words. He has also used his ability to even bypass security defenses of the notorious Impel Down once he was released from his cell; Impel Down being "the greatest prison" in the One Piece-verse and a location where not a single prisoner was unaccounted for in a 20 year-period. Furthermore, he has shown to have a strong will, being able to resist Luffy's Haoshoku Haki before succumbing to his injuries from the wolves in Level 5. Bentham has a good amount of stamina and endurance. He also appears to have gotten much stronger than the last time the Straw Hats encountered him, being able to fire powerful kicks that actually knocked away Minotaurus - one of the four powerful guards of Impel Down. He also shows his strength when he single-handedly fended off a large Wolf Unit by himself despite receiving heavy injuries during the fight. Bentham also survived a fight with Magellan, who had previously beaten Luffy with little effort. Bentham was completely unfazed by the temperature of Impel Down's Level 3, to the degree that he was the only imprisoned individual on the floor to be mobile at all, much less happily dancing. Also, according to himself, he is an excellent cook. Bentham ate the Mane Mane no Mi. A Paramecia-class Devil Fruit that allows him to turn into someone who he touches. He can memorize the whole physical appearance when being touched by his right hand. And when he changes, he also imitate the copied persons flexibility, strength and other physical aspects. He can switch back to his normal state by touching his face with his left hand. "Mane" means "imitation". It is called the Clone-Clone Fruit in the English versions. While having a Devil Fruit, Bentham mostly relies on a unique martial arts style known as Okama Kenpo ("Ballet Kenpo" in the Alabasta Arc Japanese anime and FUNimation dub, "Oh Come My Way Karate" in the Viz Manga, "Crazy Karate" in the 4Kids dub, and "Crossdresser Kenpo" in the FUNimation dub of Movie 8), which combines kicks and sometimes punches with his ballerina style. This fighting style is powerful enough that Bentham could overpower and kick Mr. 1 (who was ranked higher than him and a proficient hand-to-hand fighter in his own right) through a stone wall during their brief fight, and to be a match for Sanji's Black Leg Style. The two swans on his back are not just for show. Bentham can take them off at the midpoint of their necks and slip them onto his toe shoes. When he has the swans on his feet, Bentham's kicks become as powerful as rifle shots (due to the steel beaks) and gain a farther range (due to the swans' necks extending every time that he kicks). Although used only once, Bentham can detach and throw his (presumably false) mascara eyelashes as boomerangs, which fly out in an arc and return to his face.

Gasser: (panting) Did I miss anything?

Beauty: Gas-can!

Absol: Looks like we didn't.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gardevoir: Lucy...

Lucy: Now, I'll use this spell! Urano Metria!

Urano Metria (ウラノ・メトリア Urano Metoria) is an uncategorized spell. This spell has been called the "Ultimate Magic of the Stars".[2] When the user recites the incantation, the 88 constellations of the sky come down as spheres and bestow their power upon the caster. This person then aims at their intended target and releases the energy gathered into a tremendous attack.

Everyone: Whoa~!

Ryuko: Awesome~!

Zoroark: I can see everything!

Beauty: Agree!

Peridot: Hmph, Urano Metria, eh?! Well play, Hibiki. For a human, that is.

Angel: No...

Swanna: Impossible...

Palutena: Everyone, let's attack at once.

Everyone: Right! (attacks)

Angel and Swanna: No~! (fainted)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: Whoa... Did I do that?

Hoka: (normal) Kinda...

Satsuki: (normal) But, the job is done...

Ryuko: Because they're defeated for sure!

Everyone's Oracion Seis symbol had disappeared.

Melona: Huh?!

Flonne: What happened?!

Misha: Were we mind control?!

Palutena: Yes. Is everyone alright?

Ikaros: Yes, Lady Palutena.

Dokuro: We're sorry.

Kanade: Yeah, sorry.

Pit: It's not your fault!

Dark Pit: Hmph! But, at least one of them is down!

Melona: It's so exciting!

Ryona: (sighs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryuko: Anyway, why are you here, Ragna?!

Zoroark: You have a reason so spit it out!

Ragna: Of course. I'll tell you everything so listen up and pay attention. It'll be shocking as hell.


	59. Episode 59: Amnesia and Destruction

Episode 59: Amnesia and Destruction

Lucy: (groans) That was strange...

Gardevoir: Lucy?

Lucy: Huh?! Looks like everything had happened?

Ragna: Correct. But, I told everyone about Brain's move.

Ryuko: That's right! And now, he's going to kill us!

Betham: Horrible~wa yo!

Lucy: My... Guess I passed out while you were explaining...

Ragna: Yup.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Angel: (stands up)

Dokuro: (screams) Angel's up!

Lapis: After what happened?!

Medaka: (normal) She doesn't give up.

Angel: (panting) Oracion Seis... Mages... don't lose... to wimps... like you...

Misha: She's going to kill us!

Angel: Caelem, attack them!

Caelem: (shoots) (misses)

Angel: What?! Missed?! Impossible!

Fluttershy: Looks like it did it on purpose.

Angel: (collaspes)

Bunnelby: Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: Right... The Element of Kindness represent the ones who has a heart of gold. I, Fluttershy, has the ability to understand animals at different levels. I want to teach Angel a lesson about Kindness.

_Flashback..._

Angel: (child) (sighs) I wish I could fly like an angel. It'll be amazing up there. Right, Ducklett?

Ducklett: Right!

Ducklett is light-blue, duckling-like Pokémon. It has two feathery tufts on its head that connect at the bottom, forming a V-shape. It has a darker blue, feathery underside which makes it appear as if it were in mid-moult. It has yellow, webbed feet and a small tail. Ducklett lives around ponds and rivers. It is a talented diver and can spray water from its feathers for self-defense. The foe is distracted by the spray, allowing Ducklett to escape.

Pokedex: Ducklett, the Water Bird Pokémon. A skilled diver, Ducklett swims underwater in search of its favorite food: peat moss.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Flashback Ends..._

_{Angel's Mind}_

Fluttershy: Angel?

Angel: Fluttershy! (scoffs) What do you want?!

Fluttershy: I need to teach you about kindness. Being kind is the only way to go. If you were kind to your Celestial Spirits like Lucy, they would have stay with you.

Angel: Who cares?!

Fluttershy: I do. If you want to be an angel, act like one. Be kind and caring. Don't be rude and selfish towards others.

Angel: (sighs)

_Lucy..._

Natsu: Help! Anyone?!

Everyone: Natsu!

Lucy: We'll get this! (jumps on raft) Don't worry, Natsu! We're here!

Goku: (gasps)

Luffy: Look out! There's a...

Gardevoir: Huh?!

Everyone: (falls down)

Gasser: They felled!

Luffy: I'll get them! (stretches arms) Miss!

Everyone: Luffy~!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Brain..._

A line from Brain's face disappears as he realizes that Angel and Swanna has fallen.

Angel: We're alive, Master Brain...

Swanna: Please, don't worry.

_Erza..._

Erza: Do you see Jellal and/or Latios?

Parasoul: Nope.

Rias: Not one bit.

Macargo: Can't see them anywhere.

Blaziken: Na-ah.

Erza: (sighs) Let's keep looking.

Everyone: Right...

_Jura..._

Hoteye: Nirvana is known as the Magic of Reversal.

Jura: Magic of Reversal?

Kaneo: It's when you change your personality completely.

Lambada: And that's only its first stage.

Gilgamesh: Its second stage is very powerful. You'll see it.

Hoteye: Anyway, the things I did in the past was to find my younger brother.

Jura: Well, this is not the right way to find your younger brother.

Suwako: There's other ways than this!

Hoteye: Really?

Jura: Yes.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Midnight..._

Midnight: (chuckling)

Momoyo: Looks like we have trouble.

Ren: Air Magic: Aerial Shot!

Aerial Shot is an anime-only Air Magic Spell. The user swipes their hand and levitates nearby rocks, which are then shot at the target in question.[1]

Kanna: Miss.

Ren: (growling)

_Wendy..._

Wendy: This must be a mistake. Maybe I shouldn't come with my friends. But, they wanted me to come with them. I shouldn't say no.

Swablu: Wendy, don't think about that.

Carla: Swablu's right. Don't think about those negative feelings or it will get your heart stolen by the darkness.

Wendy: (sighs) Look, when Grandeeney disappeared, we met Jellal while wandering down a road. Jellal, like us, was also lost. For months, we traveled together happily, with Jellal always looking out for both me and Swablu. However, one day, Jellal said something strange and decided to leave us because the place where he was going to was too dangerous for us. We refused, but was eventually taken in by a guild, Cait Shelter, as Jellal had pointed us to.

Carla: I see...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Erza..._

Erza: Jellal! Latios!

Blaziken: We found you, at last!

Jellal: Huh? Are you Erza?

Erza: Yes! We were looking for you!

Latios: Why were you looking for us?

Blaziken: Because of what you did in the past!

Jellal: The past? We don't remember that.

Parasoul: Huh?

Latios: We can't remember anything except for the word, ''Erza''.

Erza: (growling) Listen, maybe this should get you to remember! It's because how you desecrated the dead, hurt your friends, killed Simon and destroyed the Magic Council. It's your fault!

Jellal: We did that?

Latios: That's impossible...

_Lucy..._

Lucy: (wakes up) Huh? Virgo?

Virgo: Princess, you're awake.

Gardevoir: We know...

Lucy: Are those clothes?

Virgo: Yes. I got these from the Spirit World. But, I have to go.

Virgo disappears afterwards, returning to the Spirit World.

Lucy: Huh?! My Magic! It's lost!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Viridi: Calm down, blonde girl! It's not the end of the world!

Gardevoir: Wha?

Link: Lucy, Gardevoir, this is Viridi, the Goddess of Nature.

Viridi: Very nice to meet you!

Lucy: Goddess of Nature?

Viridi: (sighs) He already say that! Do I have to repeat myself?!

Gardevoir: Sorry.

Jasmine: Look, what happened?!

Luchia: We were trying to save Natsu but...

Nami: We fell into a waterfall!

Fiel: I see...

Amalia: Well, at least you're not hurt!

Everyone: Huh?!

Viridi: Who's that girl?!

Lucy: Sherry! Spritzee!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Sherry: Doll Attack: Puppeteer!

Gray: (blocks)

Link: It's Gray and Beartic.

Sherry: (growling)

Beartic: Calm down.

Ivy: Sherry! Look who it is!

Sherry: What?!

Lyon: Sherry, it's me.

Sherry: Lyon?

Abomasnow: That's right.

Juri: We were able to find him survive.

Sherry: That's good...

Lucy: And that's one of the Oracion Seis members?!

Abomasnow: Correct.

Sherry: (collaspes)

She was lifted by the darkness.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Cobra..._

Cobra, Ekans, and his team emerges from the shadows, revealing himself to Jellal, Latios, and Erza, Blaziken, and her team.

Cobra: We want to know how you know about Nirvana's location and why did you released the seal to it.

Jellal: We dimly remembered it when we heard the voices of those who want Nirvana for themselves.

Latios: Magic can't fall into anyone's hands and we had to released the seal in order to destroy it forever.

A Magic Circle then appears on Nirvana, a Self-Destruction Spell.

Cobra: A Self-Destruction Spell?

Self-Destruction Spell (自律崩壊魔法陣 Jiritsu Hōkai Mahōjin) is an uncategorized Caster-type sealing Spell. By activating this spell, the user places a complex self-destruct sequence on any person or object. Jellal Fernandes stated that without the cancellation code, this spell cannot be stopped.[1] On the contrary, however, it was shown that the spell's creator, Brain, could easily dispel this Magic without any need for the code.[2]

Latios: That's right. Not even you can't deactivate.

A smaller circle also appears on Jellal and Latios themselves as he plans to destroy Nirvana along with themselves in order to free Erza from her sadness and hate.


	60. Episode 60: Nirvana's Second Form

Episode 60: Nirvana's Second Form

Erza Scarlet and Jellal Fernandes have finally reunited deep inside of the Worth Woodsea. But Jellal and Latios has lost their memories. Jellal tries to free Erza of her hatred by using a Self-Destruction Spell to destroy Nirvana, himself, and Latios.

Erza: Jellal! Latios! This is the most irrational thing you ever think of!

Blaziken: Killing yourselves is something you can't do!

Parasoul: Try to be serious about this!

Rias: Don't do this!

Erza: You can't possibly be at peace and that he still has sins to repent for! (cries) Please live! That's your only option!

Jellal: Erza...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Brain..._

Marshall: Brain?

Sho: It's time...

Brain: Right. (deactivates)

Boa: It's deactivated.

Luna: Whew.

Nirvana's true form is revealed as an old city of the ancients.

Erza: A city?!

Blaziken: Impossible!

Parasoul: Let's get out of here!

Rias: Right!

Macargo: I don't want to be here anymore!

Erza: Okay, let's go!

Blaziken: You coming?!

Jellal: Yes.

Latios: We'll go with you.

Blaziken: Right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: (gasps)

Charizard: It's awaken!

Maka: That isn't good!

D.T.K: It isn't!

R.D: Hurry up!

Haru: Trying to!

Elsa: Me, too.

Natsu: (screams)

Everyone: Natsu!

Happy: I got you!

Natsu: Happy!

Carla: That was a close one.

Wendy: Agree!

Blake: (wearing a black Fairy Tail symbol on her left arm) Natsu! Happy!

Natsu: Blake?!

Ai: (wearing a yellow-and-blue Fairy Tail symbol on her right side of stomach) Hey~!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Wendy: You know them?!

Goku: Yeah!

Natsu: What are you doing here?!

Ichigo: (wearing a pink Fairy Tail symbol on her left hand) We were seeing your progress!

Dejiko: (wearing a green Fairy Tail symbol on her bell) But, looks like something bad had happen!

Happy: Of course!

Carmelita: Nirvana had awaken. We were too late.

Carmelita Montoya Fox is a female fox with orange fur, brown eyes and blue hair. She is a member of INTERPOL and is almost always in constant pursuit of the Cooper Gang, including Sly Cooper, who views her as a love interest. During the events of Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time, Carmelita temporarily joined the Cooper Gang and helped Sly save the Cooper Clan through time. She's currently investigating Sly's whereabouts. Though excellent in capturing everyday criminals, she had never been successful in capturing Sly or his gang. Carmelita was obsessive in her goal to capture Sly, which often led to her venting out her frustrations on her unfortunate criminal captives. Carmelita is a fox with brownish-orange fur, a mole under her left eye, and waist-length blue hair tied in a braid at shoulder level. Her outfit includes a dark blue midriff-baring corset-type top that zips in the front, form-fitting dark blue pants, and a choker which her Interpol badge hangs from. She wears a light brown leather jacket and yellow gloves. She wears a lone earring on her left ear. On her feet are long black boots. In Sly 2 and Sly 3, Carmelita replaces her black shoes with brown combat-style boots and now wears lipstick that emphasizes her femininity. In Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time, Carmelita's ensemble changes quite a bit. She now sports a bra top, dark blue miniskirt, a different style of boots, and her jacket's sleeves are now rolled up above her elbows. She has worn other clothing during undercover missions and everyday life, including a long black ball gown with a split down the left side of the skirt, a red Chinese-style dress with a veil, and a short blue dress, among others. Carmelita's outlook on crime is very black and white, firmly believing that any lawbreaker must be brought to justice, regardless of how minor or major the infraction was. Pursuing this vision with her shock pistol, Carmelita was extremely rigid in her view and pursued all criminals with equal determination, from murderers to jaywalkers to thieves, extending to Sly and his gang. Both she and Sly have repressed romantic feelings for each other and their relationship was portrayed rather ambiguously throughout the series until the conclusion of Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves. Despite believing any criminal should be brought to justice, Carmelita acts justly to her captives, as evident when she offers Murray a bag of jelly beans during his captivity and ensures that he is comfortable in his makeshift cell. Carmelita is very devoted to her line of work, and must keep her emotions under control in order to keep her temper in check. Carmelita has been seen to enjoy regular day-to-day activities when off duty, such as viewing art galleries and listening to music. Although Carmelita obsesses over trying to arrest Sly, she does harbor some respect for him and more, though she can't really admit it to herself. She even once mentioned in the comic that it was a shame that Sly was working on the other side of the law. Carmelita is shown to be an excellent combatant and very capable in a fight. She has impressive acrobatic skills, capable of matching Sly in agility and speed. She also possesses great balance, given that in her chases, she always manages to prevent herself from plummeting down near fatal landings (such as near the edges of high buildings or mountain peaks). Carmelita can also leap higher altitudes than Sly to compensate her inability to climb/spire jump/rail walk and is incredibly adept at using her Shock Pistol. She seems to have a great deal of lower body strength, given her jumping abilities and the fact that she's shown delivering kicks that can send even the burliest of Flashlight Guards flying. She also has a strong force of will, being able to fight off the Contessa's hypnosis (which was also being powered by the Clockwerk Eyes, increasing the Contessa's abilities). Sly himself complimented her skills when Bentley expressed concern for her ability to go one-on-one with Muggshot. In Thieves in Time, she is also able to change her ammo type, from Default Gun, Auto Fire, Charge Shot, Stun Ammo &amp; Triple Fire.

Noel: We have to stop it!

Noel Vermillion is a former lieutenant of the Novus Orbis Librarium who was assigned to return the AWOL Jin Kisaragi to his post. She is a playable character and the main heroine in the BlazBlue series. Noel is a young girl with long back length blond hair (although she covers her hair in her blue balmoral cap, making it seem like she has short hair), and green eyes. She wears a NOL blue cloak with hood, long black socks, and blue military boots. When she is in battle, she wears a jolting sapphire NOL uniform dress with a white collar and a short red tie, with two separate long sleeves that have two heavy metal bands and a long red strap, white gloves, and carries two giant pistols linked together, the Bolverk. As a replica of a young Saya, Noel shares her physical appearance, save that her hair is of a darker color. In the end of her gag ending in Calamity Trigger, she wears Litchi's standard outfit. But the outfit she wears is orange instead of red and her hair is tied in pigtails. When she was adopted by the Vermillion family, she had her hair cut short and wore a white shirt with long sleeves, a black tie, a long, black skirt, and white stockings with dark brown shoes. However, in Amane's Astral Heat, she is shown wearing a red tie and blue skirt. When she was in the Military Academy, she had slightly shoulder-length hair and wore the standard school uniform with a short skirt, long white stockings and brown shoes. Her P.E uniform was a simple white shirt and black panties. When using the Golden Angel gel, Noel gained a bright green two-piece bikini; the centerpiece of the swimsuit was held together by orange straps in a mesh-like fashion. Noel also possessed a standard Academy issued swimsuit, which was full body in its design, and was colored black, white, and blue. The Academy's insignia was inscribed on the breast. While doing her survival training, Noel wore a short jacket over her school shirt and tie, with the jacket having the Academy emblem emblazoned upon its back. She wore short shorts held together by a pocket belt, and knee length, military-grade boots. In Chronophantasma, Noel is given a new outfit by Kokonoe so that she isn't associated with the NOL. It is somewhat similar to her original outfit but doing away with the sleeves, replacing it with a sleeveless collared cloth, leaving only a pair of white gloves and has a short skirt. She now wears two large holsters on her back, which house Bolverk. Her long hair now flows freely with the addition of two blue hairpieces on opposite sides of her head, which are meant to restrain her power as the Eye of the Azure. In Episode 5 of BlazBlue: Alter Memory, Noel is seen wearing a pink swim top and bikini and her long blond hair is tied in a bun. Her swimsuit in Chronophantasma is different than in Alter Memory, and she now wears a white and gray high-neck two-piece bikini with black line designs. Noel is the definition of the "shrinking violet" archetype. She is shy, clumsy, and tends to get worked up over the smallest things. Noel is extremely self-conscious, especially regarding her notoriously flat breasts. She can be socially awkward at times, but this has actually served as an endearing trait, which earned her Tsubaki and Makoto's friendship. In spite of this, she is shown to be quite passionate and determined when motivated, and is loyal to her friends and allies. Then there's the soft and unfettered side to her personality that shows compassion to every person and being, and how everyone is being treated. With her job out of the way, she enjoys relaxing with friends and reminiscing, nostalgically. When she cares for others' well-being, she overlooks her traits and is much more responsible. Noel also has many girly traits to her character including an interest in cute animals. Noel says that she can only recognize Makoto by her tail, which she cuddles with if given the chance. Noel is also obsessed with the panda Lao Jiu because of its adorable appearance. Noel also writes her own poems about finding true love. She apologizes for everything she does, and is extremely shy. All of this changes when she is reverted into her true form: Mu -No.12-. In Chronophantasma, the experiences Noel has gone through have caused her to develop a new level of self-confidence and a determination to protect her friends. The term Lacking Lady, by Taokaka, directed at Noel Vermillion, is one thing she can't seem to stand, though being called a boy or a man is worse. Each sets off a domino effect. The first makes her feel vulnerable and then ponder her role as a woman as she looks to other woman with bigger breasts. The second triggers a dormant volcano of emotion that is then directed at the person who makes the remark. When she is finally angry, she puts aside all shame and forlorn and builds up the confidence to abuse her title of position to call it, "Obstruction of Justice!" Noel appears to be a professional gunslinger, effectively wielding the Nox Nyctores, Bolverk with incredible effectiveness under the Drive, Chain Revolver; her Overdrive is Chain Quaser, which increases the speed of her Drive. Bolverk appears as a pair of large-barrel handguns, though it can take on other forms. Her style of fighting is a direct reference to the fictional fighting style known as 'gunkata', in which the practitioner uses stylized moves using firearms with the conclusion of the battle involving clashing the hammers together. Unfortunately, the Bolverk is Noel's only mean of offense, becoming utterly helpless when stripped of it. Being the true successor of the Azure and the perfect Murakumo Unit, Noel can assume a stronger form and persona known as Mu -No.12-. However, when she inherited the power of the Azure, her unstable thoughts caused the Continuum Shift. Being awakened as "the Eye of the Azure" in Continuum Shift, Noel has gained the ability to see the distant and recent memories of people she touches, as seen with Carl Clover, Tsubaki Yayoi and Lambda -No.11-. Another power she gained as she awakened was the ability to create the Realm - an artificial landscape that takes on the form of the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi; its purpose is to help Noel with Phenomenon Intervention. Noel, being a replica of Saya, is also shown to have inherited some of Saya's memories from her childhood, although the memories appear to be far more prominent in her than any of the other replicas known thus far.

Naoto: But, where is it heading to?

Naoto Shirogane is a playable character in Persona 4. Arriving in Inaba to help investigate the murders, this fifth generation of the famed Shirogane detectives enrolls as a first-year student at Yasogami High School. Naoto is androgynous in appearance, with short blue hair, gray eyes (blue in The Animation and Arena) and slightly tanned skin. She wears Yasogami High's gakuran, save for one optional occasion in which she wears a seifuku-style school uniform. Naoto is often seen wearing formal clothing such as blue shirts, ties, and her trademark blue cap. On days off during winter, she wears a dark blue double-breasted cardigan coat (which she says is custom made) with a light blue bowtie (on her white dress shirt underneath) and yellow buttons, and plaid blue pants. Naoto's summer outfit, however, is reminiscent of the clothing of Kyouji Kuzunoha and consists of a light blue shirt and a yellow necktie. In Persona 4 Golden during the ski trip in the winter, she wears a snow suit with a white hoodie, light blue snow jacket, dark purple gloves, dark pants, and gray shoes, with a pair of goggles hanging around her neck. In Persona 4 Arena, her appearance is the same as in the game (her winter outfit). In Persona 4: Dancing All Night, she wears a combination of her Yasogami uniform and summer outfit, the only minor difference being the addition of black suspenders, a white tank top, dark brown leather boots, and black fingerless gloves. She wears her tie different like seifuku-style fashion. In Persona x Detective, Naoto is seen with much longer, nearly waist-length hair. Her trademark cap is absent and she wears a gray suit with a white shirt and a blue tie. Having lost both her parents in a car accident when she was very young, Naoto acts very mature in spite of her age. As a descendant of a respected lineage of famous detectives, she wears formal clothing, and deepens her voice when she speaks in a sophisticated, stilted manner. Naoto has difficulty making friends and is lonely as a result. Her biggest insecurity is her gender, as well as her age. She yearns to be seen as an adult, and expresses frustration at being treated like a child by the police force. She hates being looked down upon, and fears no one will take her seriously as a female, in a sexist occupation field. Naoto is ashamed of being female. By the end of the game, due to her own will and with the protagonist's help, she accepts the fact she does not need to change who she is to suit the world. In the epilogue, she has started dressing more freely, disguising her femininity less than before. She is comfortable with not only who she is, but also that everyone else is aware that she is female. Despite her mature nature, Naoto has a shy side to her, as she refuses to wear a bikini at the Yasogami Beauty Pageant. She also becomes embarrassed during the Investigation Team's visit to the Amagi Inn, when the schedules for the hot springs' use were confused. During the ski trip in Persona 4 Golden, Naoto appears to be afraid of ghost stories. And when in a state of fear and/or panic, her voice becomes more feminine than usual, possibly meaning she only has a masculine voice when she is composed.

Carla: I think I know where's it heading to.

Wendy: It's heading to...

Wendy's Team: Cait Shelter!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: This must be the King's Summit!

Happy: Aye!

Cobra: Not so fast.

Goku: Cobra!

Natsu: Where's your team?!

Cobra: On the ground.

Happy: Who's controlling this?!

Cobra: Brain. Brain controls Nirvana in order to reach its first target.

Natsu: (growling) Fire Dragon's Roar!

Cobra: (dodges)

Charizard: Flamethrower!

Cobra: (dodges)

Goku: Ki Blast!

Cobra: (dodges)

Natsu, Charizard, and Goku experiences a difficult start due to the fact that Cobra seems to be able to predict all his movements.


	61. Episode 61: Fire Flames VS Deadly Poison

Episode 61: Fire Flames VS Deadly Poison

Natsu: Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!

Goku: Ki Blast!

Charizard: Flamethrower!

Natsu: Fire Dragon's Claw!

Charizard: Dragon Breath!

Natsu: Fire Dragon's Roar! Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!

Cobra: (dodges) This is pointless. You'll never defeat me.

Natsu: (growling)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Gray..._

Gray: We enter the city.

Eliza: Excellent.

Blake: Now, we could destroy Nirvana for sure.

Carmelita: And save everyone.

Jura: Guys!

Suwako: Over here!

Elsa: What's _he_ doing here?!

Jura: We could explain later.

Midnight: Well, well, well.

Everyone: Huh?!

Abbey: It's you!

R.D: (growling)

Hoteye: (sighs) My name isn't Hoteye.

Palutena: You aren't?

Hoteye: My real name is Richard Buchanan. You go ahead. We'll stay here and fight Midnight and his team.

Everyone: Okay! (runs ahead)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Cobra: (laughing) Poison Dragon's Fang Thrust!

Poison Dragon Fang Thrust is an anime-only Poison Dragon Slayer Magic Spell. The user generates a wave of poison, shaped like a large-fanged snake head, and sends it towards the target, stopping their incoming attacks by having the wave "bite" them.[1]

Natsu: (screams)

Charizard: Natsu!

Cobra: Poison Dragon's Spiral Jaw!

Poison Dragon Spiral Jaw (毒龍・螺旋顎 Dokuryū Rasengaku) is an anime-only Poison Dragon Slayer Magic Spell. The user jumps in the air and, when they are upside down, gathers poison on their legs and kicks the opponent while rotating. This spell is highly reminiscent of the Dragon's Claw Spells employed by several other Dragon Slayers.[1]

Charizard: (screams)

Goku: (growling) Destructo Disk!

Cobra: (dodges) Poison Dragon's Scales!

Poison Dragon Scales is an anime-only Poison Dragon Slayer Magic Spell. The user swings their arm, generating a very large number of scale-shaped masses of poison, which are rapidly sent flying at the target in consecutive reprises.[1]

Goku: (screams)

Cobra: And last! But, certainly not least, Poison Dragon's Roar!

Poison Dragon's Roar (毒龍の咆哮 Dokuryū no Hōkō) is a Poison Dragon Slayer Magic Spell. The Poison Dragon Slayer's exclusive Dragon's Roar, incorporating the element of poison. The user quickly gathers and releases poison from their mouth in the form of deadly, poisonous stream that, when it makes contact with the target, injects a lethal virus into their body that slowly weakens them and restricts their movement before ultimately killing them.[1]

Natsu: Everybody, dodge!

Everyone: (dodges)

Natsu and Happy: (screams)

Goku: Natsu!

Charizard: Happy!

Cobra: (laughing)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Don't worry...

Happy: We'll be fine...

Happy throws Natsu down at Cobra.

Cobra: (dodges)

Natsu: Whoa~!

Ryuko: Senketsu Shippu! (grabs Natsu)

Senketsu's flying form. The bottom part of the uniform becomes a jet propulsion, and the crest (Senketsu's "eyes") becomes wings.

Natsu: Huh?! Ryuko!

Ryuko: Hey! Good thing I catch you!

Natsu: Right! (roars loudly)

Ryuko: Whoa~! That's awesome~!

Cobra: No! Poison Dragon's Twin Fang!

Poison Dragon's Twin Fang (毒龍双牙 Dokuryū Sōga) is a Poison Dragon Slayer Magic Spell. The user moves their arms forward in the shape of a cross, forming a very large amount of poison, in two massive waves, shaped like fangs, which are used to attack the target with sheer blunt force.[1] In the anime, this spell was portrayed differently, with the generated poison being split into many elongated, snake-shaped masses, which all move towards the opponent at once.[2]

Ryuko: (dodges)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryuko: (throws Natsu)

Natsu: Thanks!

Ryuko: No problem! Let's finish this!

Natsu: Right!

Cobra: Poison Dragon's Crushing Fang!

Poison Dragon's Crushing Fang is an unnamed Poison Dragon Slayer Magic Spell. The user attacks their target with poison-covered fingertips,[1] from which a poisonous mist trails.[2]

Natsu: (dodges) Happy!

Happy: Aye, sir! (grabs Natsu)

Cobra: Poison Dragon's Grip Strike!

Poison Dragon's Grip Strike is an unnamed, anime-only, Poison Dragon Slayer Magic Spell. The user grabs hold of their target with one hand and releases a burst of poison from it at point-blank range.[1]

Ryuko: Natsu, roar again! (covers ears)

Natsu: Got it! (roars loudly)

This roar incapacitates Cobra because of his vastly enhanced hearing.

Ryuko: You did it!

Natsu: Of course! (laughing)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Brain..._

Brain: How does this boy be able to defeat Cobra with only a scream?

Mightyena: Hm...


	62. Episode 62: Hoteye's Defeat

Episode 62: Hoteye's Defeat

Natsu Dragneel and Happy lie immobile on the ground after their battle with Cobra.

Goku: Don't worry, you two!

Ryuko: We'll get Wendy!

Cobra: (stands up) I'll finish you...

Ryuko: Stay back!

Goku: We'll kick your butt!

Brain: Enough. (attacks Cobra)

Cobra: (falls down)

Boa: Cobra!

His team's Oracion Seis symbol disappeared.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Brain: Hmph. Pathetic.

Mightyena: But, no matter. Your allies are replaceable. We could easily get new ones.

Cobra: My prayer... I... just wanted to hear the voice of my one friend... Cubellios.

Cubellios: Of course, Cobra. I'm always here for you.

Natsu: How can you do that to your own allies?!

Ryuko: That wasn't nice!

Brain: Hmph.

Marshall: We don't care.

Brain: (drags Natsu)

Ryuko: Natsu!

Natsu: Why?!

Brain: Your power intrigues me.

Natsu: Oh yeah?! (bites Brain)

Marshall: Don't you dare bite him.

Brain: That's all right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryuko: I'll save you!

Marshall: (blocks) Don't attack them! (attacks)

Ryuko: (grunts) (collaspes)

Marshall: (drags Ryuko)

Goku: We gotta save them!

Charizard: Right! (flies after them)

_Elsewhere..._

Hoteye: Liquid Ground!

Lambada: Fist of Polygons!

Kaneo: Money Wave!

Hoteye and his team appears to be winning against Midnight, Abra, and his team, who attempts to run.

_Lucy..._

Lucy: Huh?!

Gardevoir: It's you!

Gray: And with Natsu and Ryuko!

Brain: Oh.

Mightyena: We have company.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Goku: Sorry, guys!

Charizard: We couldn't save them!

Jura: Let them go and tell us the purpose of the attack towards Cait Shelter.

Brain: We can't do that. Dark Rondo!

Jura: Iron Rock Wall!

Iron Rock Wall (岩鉄壁 Gan Tetsu Heki) is an Earth Magic Spell. The user manipulates the earth to form a wall, blocking incoming attacks.[1] The wall comes in a variety of forms, ranging from simple pillars to traditional walls.[2]

However, Jura and Suwako manages to defeat them without much effort.

Ragna: Ryuko! Ryuko! Can you hear me?! Wake up!

Brain: If the six generals fall.. he will...

Toshiro: He? Who's he?

Sugar: Who cares, we won!

Abbey: Right!

Natsu: Uh...

Ryuko: (groans) Ragna?

Ragna: Ryuko?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryuko: (opens eyes) Where are we?

Ragna: Somewhere.

Ryuko: (sits up) Natsu?

Natsu: I'm okay... Just sick...

Wendy: We're glad they're defeated.

Carla: But, Nirvana is still moving.

Carmelita: Maybe there's another source.

Noel: Another source?

Naoto: Of course.

Conan: I don't see any controls. So, maybe someone else is controlling Nirvana.

Naoto: That could be the possibility. You have a good eye. What's your name?

Conan: Conan Edogawa, a detective!

Naoto: Detective, eh? For a kid, you have some observation skills.

Wendy: I'll heal Natsu. Troia!

Troia (トロイア Toroia) is a Sky Dragon Slayer Magic Spell. The user generates a sphere of energy between their hands and then touches the target with it, affecting their sense of balance. Wendy Marvell has used this spell on several occasions to heal Natsu Dragneel's severe motion sickness.[1] In spite of its long-lasting properties, the spell's effect is only temporary, and, if cast continuously, it will become useless.[2] Carla states that Wendy can't cast the spell on herself or others if she herself is suffering from motion sickness.[3]

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Ya-hoo! I feel _fantastic_! Wendy, we promise we will save your guild! A guild is like a home and nobody will destroy it!

Wendy: Okay! Thank you!

_Midnight..._

Midnight: I was casting an illusion.

He then dispels it and appears unscathed, much to Hoteye's shock.

Kanna: Midnight surpassed Brain's Magical prowess and that no Magic can harm him.

They proceeds to walk away.

_Brain..._

Another line on Brain's face disappears and he realizes that now four of the six generals have fallen.

Brain: Midnight, whatever you do, don't fall. No matter what.


	63. Episode 63: Reflector and Armor

Episode 63: Reflector and Armor

_Cait Shelter..._

Cait Shelter (化貓の宿, ケット・シェルター, Ketto Sherutā) was one of Fiore's Legal Guilds.[1] Not much was known about Cait Shelter around Fiore. The guild seemingly possessed a tribal theme, with its members wearing garments reminiscent of those used by ancient Native Americans, with the vast majority of their members sporting body paint.[2] The clothes were made by Cait Shelter itself, as Wendy Marvell noted that fabric-working was one of the guild's specialties.[3] A limited group of people who knew about the guild considered its members the descendants of the Nirvit, an ancient tribe responsible for the creation of the forbidden Lost Magic, Nirvana. It was also believed that the Nirvit had the ability to seal Nirvana.[4] Cait Shelter's supposed headquarters lied in the northern portion of Fiore,[5] not too far from Worth Woodsea, with a mountain range being located to the north of it.[6] The building itself stood in a small plain, with rocky formations visible behind it. The formations housed tall, wooden watchguards and several massive poles;[7] a large, round tiled space in front of the structure had more buildings overlooking it,[8] with the local community, according to Wendy Marvell, being part of the guild.[3] The building itself was a large pavilion, which, living up to the guild's name, took the form of a cat's head. Its central section sported two large rhomboidal windows, which resembled feline eyes, each possessing two sticks placed in a cross shape crossing it; topping the cloth door standing in the central lower part of the pavilion were two curved corners, each bearing a pair of capsized triangular flags hanging from it, with their inner edges ending in a dark circle; something which made the whole entrance look like a cat's muzzle with an open mouth and bared teeth. The rounded top part of the structure, separated from the rest by a row of large feathers hanging vertically, came with a pair of massive, triangular protrusions, which served as the cat's ears, with the guild's name being placed below them, in the middle. Flanking this main section were two smaller ones, elongating from its sides, which possessed dark parts topping their roofs. Sitting behind the right wing from the main pavilion's door were three high poles, each bearing a banner secured to its central upper part by ropes: the banner in the middle was adorned by Cait Shelter's symbol, the one to its right by the emblem of Fiore, and the one to the left by the insignia of the Magic Council. Sitting before the pavilion, at both sides of the main structure, was a pair of large, ornamental objects similar to short columns, which in the upper part bore a dark symbol reminiscent of a wind rose; these very upper parts had their edges curving outwards, generating three protruding semicircles which made them look like paws, thus granting the feline structure its forelegs.[7] Inside, the pavilion was shown to have a wooden floor, and its fabric walls were sustained by a wooden frame, consisting of several large beams. The furniture was exotic, with carpets and clothes bearing ornamental patterns.[3] Objects representing cats were also shown to be present, just like some vegetable elements, such as vines adorning the supporting beams.[2]

Member: Master, Master, this is terrible! Something terrible is happening!

Ms. Fortune: (wearing a brown with white stripes Cait Shelter symbol on her left side of stomach) Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down! You really need a cat nap because you seem all stress and stuff!

Ms. Fortune (JP: ミス・フォーチュン), also referred to by her full name, Nadia Fortune, is a feline Feral, rendered undead by the Life Gem that she swallowed, although she is still capable of feeling pain. Nadia Fortune likes making friends. A wisecracking troublemaker, she loves to drop puns wherever she goes. Underneath the cheeriness is an innovative and serious fighter who uses her head (and the rest of her body) to beat the competition. She, along with the Fishbone Gang, are nice thieves, but in Cerebella's story ending, her brutality is shown by screaming threats against the Medicis. She is also shown to be sisterly and protective of Minette as evidenced when she was harassed by Medici goons Riccardo and Lawrence at the beginning of Ms. Fortune's story mode. When Minette was captured along with other young female Dagonians in Ms. Fortune's story ending, she is very determined to get her and the others back at all costs. She likes small dogs. Her ethnicity is meant to be the Skullgirls universe-equivalent of Latino. Ms. Fortune underwent a character redesign from her initial concept after it was received poorly by the art team. Also, originally her power was that she was very lucky and was even capable of sucking luck away from others. The incident that left her butchered would render her "lucky" to survive but also unlucky to survive in such a way. The gods solved the paradox by bringing her back "different", thus she became able to detach her head. [1] Befitting her feline traits, Ms. Fortune is an agile fighter with sharp senses and sharper claws. Her true strength, however, is drawn from the Life Gem that she swallowed prior to her "death". The gem gave her nearly-unlimited regenerative abilities, allowing her to recover from numerous injuries that would kill normal beings (such as decapitation and dismemberment). When she was a young orphan, she learned the art of thievery from the Fishbone Gang. In addition to her regenerative powers, Ms. Fortune also has precise control over her own body parts, an ability that figures heavily into her fighting style. She can extend her muscles and tendons to add force to her blows or give her attacks greater reach, release jets of blood from her legs to propel herself on the ground and in the air, and even detach her limbs completely to strike opponents and set up surprise attacks. One of her signature tactics even uses her own head as a projectile or bludgeon before leaving it on the ground to act as a secondary attacker. She also has the ability to stiffen her tail for use as a katana-like blade, either attached or detached from her body. In gameplay, Ms. Fortune is a combination of a "rushdown" and "puppet" character, specializing in quickly closing distances and taking out opponents in melee combat. She has different attacks that depend on whether she has her head on her shoulders or not. With the head off, the "puppet" concept comes into play and can be considered a double-edged sword. Although the head is capable of dealing additional damage and making mix-ups, the head is also capable of receiving damage (albeit 0.5x damage). This means if the head and the body are damaged at the same time, Ms. Fortune will receive 1.5x damage. Players need to be vigilant when the head and body are separate from one another, whether playing as Ms. Fortune or against her. She can harden her body parts such as her ears and tail to use as weapons. It is a Feral special ability.

Member: Ms. Fortune, this is serious! Huge emergency!

Koneko: (wearing a white Cait Shelter on her right leg) Tell us the emergency. And do it slowly.

Koneko Toujou is one of the many female protagonists of High School DxD. She is a first-year student at Kuoh Academy and a member of the Occult Research Club, where she is Rias Gremory's Rook. Koneko is a petite girl around 15 years of age with white hair and hazel eyes. The front of her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. She usually wears the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, without the shoulder cape. In her Nekomata form, she grows a pair of white cat ears and a pair of matching white tails, and her eye pupils become more cat-like. In her "Shirone Mode" that she used for the first time in Volume 16, Koneko can make herself grow older, and her attire consists of a short white kimono. In the anime, during the Rating Game between Rias and Riser Phenex, she wore black fighter's gloves with pink cat pawprints on the upper palm. At the beginning of the series, Koneko had a quiet and cold personality, rarely showing any feelings or emotions, even when she was speaking. She was also the only one in the group who did not get along with Issei , often insulting and rebuking the latter for his perverted nature, although she reveals that she respects him for never giving up and considers him a hard worker. She shows the most concern for her comrades when they are in trouble, often lending her strength in fights. Koneko apparently has a problem with people calling her a midget (although the context of the phrase could be used to be called flat, as in bust size), as shown in her second battle against Freed Sellzen. At the end of Volume 5, Koneko experiences a change in her personality after Issei helps her overcome her fear of using Senjutsu, and now starts acting like a cat and/or showing emotions of love towards Issei. Her love for Issei grows so much that, at the beginning of Volume 11, she starts to go into mating season (though this was later stopped by her sister Kuroka). However, she still insults him when his perverted nature gets the better of him (at least when it isn't directed towards herself).

Member: Okay... (breathes in) Nirvana's coming right towards us!

Everyone: Nirvana's coming?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Roubal: (laughing)

Roubaul (ローバウル Rōbauru) was a member of the Nirvit, a neutral tribe from the past, and the creator of the Nirvana Magic. He also acted as the Guild Master of Cait Shelter Guild. Roubaul was a small, slim elderly man with a long white beard, complete with a mustache, which extended up on his face's sides, making for a large pair of sideburns and his two bushy eyebrows as well. On his forehead was a tattoo, composed of a dot surrounded by two arched stripes. He donned an attire somehow reminiscent of that of a Native American chief, with a large headgear composed of feathers, with more, lighter-colored feathers adorning the back of his waist. He had a light cloth tied circling his waist, paired with loose dark pants reaching below his knees and simple shoes, and his chest was bare, with a necklace seemingly made of massive teeth around his neck, hanging over it. He also sported a large bracelet on each arm's bicep, and some bandages wrapped around the forearms. Roubaul was a warm-hearted and kind person, willing to create Nirvana in order for the wars ravaging the world to stop, and later, after his creation caused the destruction of the Nirvit race, to try and make amend for it by resolving to live a solitary existence (which was portrayed even after his own death) and to find someone strong enough to destroy his creation once and for all. Also, in order to make Wendy Marvell, who wanted to join a Guild, happy, he went as far as to generate Cait Shelter with his own Magic, just to avoid disappointing her.[1] He was often heard talking about something he referred to as "Nabura", inserting it in his sentences. He also seemed to possess odd drinking habits: he sometimes poured liquids into a glass just to subsequently drink from the bottle itself, leaving the glass on the table, and was often shown opening his mouth to talk while still retaining the liquid in it, spilling it around as a result.[2] Roubaul possessed vast ability in using this type of Magic, so much that he was capable of literally creating the Cait Shelter Guild out of nowhere with it. Each illusory being he created possessed its own personality and feelings, something which even Jura Neekis, an extremely powerful Mage and a member of the Ten Wizard Saints, called a frightful Magic. In addition, each of them seemed to possess a physical form, and appeared capable of doing lifelike things.[11]

Kuroka: (wearing a black Cait Shelter on her left shoulder (front)) Why are you laughing for~nya?!

Kuroka is a Nekomata and a member of the Vali Team previously belonging to the Khaos Brigade. She is the older sister of Koneko Toujou, and an SS-Class Stray Devil who was one of the Underworld's most wanted criminals. Kuroka is a young woman with a voluptuous figure, long black hair with split bangs and hazel eyes with cat-like pupils. Her attire consists of a black kimono, a yellow obi, a set of golden beads, and an ornately detailed headband. The kimono features a red interior and it is open at her shoulders, giving view to her large breasts which rivals Rias and Akeno in terms of size. In her Nekomata form, which she is mostly in, she grows a pair of black cat ears and two black tails. Kuroka seems very playful, easy going, simple minded, and enjoys teasing people. She's also vulgar, using her beauty and sensuousness as a weapon in her arsenal of teasing. Kuroka loves her little sister Koneko dearly, though she seems to have trouble showing it at times, preferring to tease her. She has expressed an interest in having strong children, having propositioned both Vali and Issei who both have Heavenly Dragons inside of them. It is hinted that the reason as to why she wants to have strong children is because she wants her species to bloom once again, as their species is currently on the brink of extinction. Adding to her feline personality, Kuroka often ends her sentences with "Nya" (にゃ), mimicking a cat's meow.

Roubal: Because that's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard! Nirvana isn't coming! That's impossible!

Member: But, Master! It's true! I'm not lying!

Mirai: (wearing a black Cait Shelter symbol on her right hand) I think he's telling the truth.

Mirai(未来) is a playable character from the Senran Kagura video game series. She makes her debut in Senran Kagura: Portrait of Girls and becomes playable in Senran Kagura Burst: Crimson Girls. Mirai is a first-year student in gothic lolita fashion who looks a bit younger than she actually is. She has a fixation on Yagyū, who was her very first opponent in combat. Mirai is a short black haired girl in gothic lolita fashion. She wears a black, white and dark teal frilled dress and bonnet with cat ears, cat tail, and what looks like black angel wings on her back. She wears white stockings and black dress shoes with black ring anklets with cat heads. She carries a European style umbrella that matches her dress in design, and like Yagyuu, she wears a black eye-patch with red tomoe over her left eye (Yagyuu's is on the right). Mirai is a short tempered individual and absolutely hates being ignored. She also has a severe case of breast envy, gets agitated when there are those bustier than her, but is not afraid to mock those who also have a flat chest, like Ryoubi. Despite this, however, Mirai is quite the opposite of what she outwardly displays. Mirai is actually very timid and is deathly afraid of what others think about her. Because of her passed history of always being picked on, Mirai tends to suffer from low self esteem. At times where she has felt the others mistreat her, she often runs away in a panic and tries to hide. She's also developed a defense mechanism for this; having random outbursts and yelling at others for treating her a certain way. Despite all this, Mirai is still a generally nice person. She care very much for her comrades as they have gone out of their way to make her feel that she belongs. She feels especially feels close to Haruka and Homura (Haruka being the ideal, proper lady she wishes to grow up being; Homura as an older sister-ish role model.).

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Roubal: Hm... Let me see it for myself. (uses magic)

Matsuri: (wearing a native-colored Cait Shelter symbol on her left side of stomach) Well? Do you see Nirvana, Master?

Matsuri(祀) is a playable character from the Senran Kagura video game series. She makes her debut in Senran Kagura: New Wave. Her grandmother was a ninja. Pursuing her beloved grandmother, she eventually arrived in Japan and became a ninja student. Because she's poor at Japanese, her vocabulary is extremely limited. Her sense of justice is strong, however she is extremely gullible so is easily used by people with evil intentions. She uses a tomahawk to slash and hit enemies. Matsuri has brown skin and big golden eyes. Her hair is darkbrown and worn in low pigtails held by bands of white and blue stripe with cuff of dull red. Around her head she wears a thin, pale beige band with a small face on the side and two large white feathers attached to it. Below her left eye she has a bandage to match the one by her right elbow. She wears a bracelet of white, blue, and red on each wrist. In Turn-Over form, Matsuri wears a beige tank-top with a fringe along the bottom, revealing a black bra beneath it. Between her breasts is an orange and red tiger head surrounded by three sharp turqoise claws, holding a white furry cape behind her back. Her skirt is a short light red ruffle with white lines and orange belt, with a pair of black short-shorts beneath it. Her headband is now a thick red band with lines of white and blue, while the little ornament rests on the left side of her head. Seventeen white feathers tipped by black and red line the headband. Her shoes are gold thin boots with beige heel and armor of light red over the bottom half of the foot. Below each cuff of her boot is a beige fringe.

Roubal: (grunts) This is no joke. No joke at all.

Thunder: See? We're in danger.

Thunder Hawk (サンダー・ホーク Sandaa Hooku?), is a Mexican Indian/Native American video game character in the Street Fighter series. He was first introduced in Super Street Fighter II, and is both the first Mexican and Native American character in the Street Fighter universe. T. Hawk is an immensely tall and bulky man with long, powerful arms and legs, massive hands and feet, shoulder-length slick brown hair and imposing facial features such as pronounced cheekbones, a flat nose and a wide square chin. He paints his cheeks and lower jaw in a white indigenous-style battle paint. His clothing consists of denim vest and pants, iron bracers on both fists, thin steel rings around his biceps, a cowboy-esque brown leathery belt with a huge clasp and metal decorative tokens, moccasin shoes or boots and a blue and white triangular-patterned headband ostentating a pair of white eagle feathers (one of them is red at its end tip) etched diagonally upwards from it. T. Hawk is commonly brave, tough, selfless, noble-spirited, centered and fearless, but equally grumpy, cold, brutish, unemotional and apparently unsympathetic. His lack of emotion display mostly comes from the suffering and devastation inflicted by M. Bison towards his people and sacred homelands - such hatred grew even more powerful in Street Fighter Alpha 3, when T. Hawk discovers that his childhood friend and lover Julia was turned into Juli, one of the Shadaloo's top-ranking female assassins known as The Dolls, under Bison's brainwash. Despite his externally hard demeanor, T. Hawk is actually a warm-hearted, compassionate man - as evidenced in several of his artworks, where he shows unquenchable affection for native animals - who sights revenge solely on the purpose of rescuing his long-lost people and restoring his ruined homelands back to its former glory. T. Hawk is the equal of Zangief in strength, but uses more "finesse" in his attacks. Though large, he can defeat many smaller, more agile fighters with his devastating Tomahawk Buster, Condor Dive and Mexican Typhoon techniques. Unlike most bulky warriors, he does not like to grapple, but he can when necessary. More often, however, he uses the swooping aerial attacks that are also at his disposal.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Member 2: Is Nirvana attacking us is fate or coincidence?

Member 3: We should evacuate!

Ms. Fortune: Evacuate?!

Roubal: Calm down. We won't evacuate.

Thunder: We won't?

Roubal: No. Even as we speak, there are people out there who will stop Nirvana.

Mirai: You mean Wendy, Swablu, Carla, and the others?!

Kuroka: I hope they're alright~nya.

Roubal: Nirvana attacking isn't fate, it's to pay for our crimes.

Koneko: Hm...

_King's Summit..._

Lucy: How are we going to stop Nirvana?!

Gardevoir: It's impossible!

Wendy: Hm... (thinking) Maybe Jellal might know something. (running)

Carla: Wendy? (running)

Wendy's Team: (running)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Hoteye: (telapathy) Guys!

Everyone: Huh?!

Palutena: That must be Hoteye.

Hoteye: We have been injured and defeated by Midnight, Abra, and his team. Defeating Midnight will stop Nirvana. He's the second master of Oracion Seis. It's the only way.

Carmelita: Okay, where are they?!

Hoteye: They're waiting just below King's Summit.

Carmelita: Right! Let's go!

_Brain..._

However, this turns out to be a trap set by a defeated and severely weakened Brain who is masquerading as Hot Eye (the real Hoteye being unconscious after his battle with Midnight).

_Natsu..._

Natsu: Huh?!

Charizard: It's a door!

Luffy: Come on!

Bo-bobo: Just pry it open!

Natsu: Okay! (pries open)

[BOOM]

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone: (coughing)

Brain: (chuckling)

Mightyena: They must be dead.

Together: (passed out)

Natsu and the others wake up buried in rubble (or so they think).

Luchia: Huh?! What?!

Jura cast a massive version of his Iron Rock Wall to protect them, letting himself take the brunt of the blow.

Everyone: Jura! Suwako!

Jura: We wish you...

Suwako: Well...

Together: (collaspes)

Everyone: Don't die on us!

_Erza..._

Erza: There's an explosion!

Rias: And it was right there!

Parasoul: We should investigate!

Midnight: Not so fast...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Abra: It's cruel of Brain to take away our fun by killing Natsu and the others.

Erza: What?!

Kanna: You're our last prey.

Jellal: (growling) Erza, could you stand back? (attacks Midnight)

Latios: Drago Meteor!

But Jellal and Latios turns out to be no match for Midnight and is easily beaten to the ground.

Kanna: Pathetic...

Aladdin: Great job!

Haku: Keep it up!

Erza: Guess it's our turn.

Together: Right!

_Natsu..._

Klodoa: Hmph! There you are!

Klodoa (クロドア Kurodoa) is a Magic Staff able to speak human language and levitate. Formerly used by Brain, it was referred to as the seventh member of the Oración Seis, or just as Brain's staff.[1] Seven years later, Klodoa returns wearing a Magical bear costume and calling himself Jackpot, a member of the Reborn Oración Seis.[2] Klodoa resembles a dark, wooden staff with a handle-like formation at the back. The staff has bandage-like wrappings near the top half. At the tip of the staff is a white skull, adorned by a headpiece reminiscent of those worn by Native American chiefs. The headpiece is composed of a bluish cloth with yellow markings over it, creating a jagged formation, stones aligned over the top of the cloth, red feather-like objects hanging down beside Klodoa's skull, and lastly a multitude of green leaves also similar to feathers. At the back of his skull are two yellow strings with blue rings attached to the ends. In addition, Klodoa often holds a turquoise round stone in his mouth.[3] When disguised as Jackpot, he looks like a mechanical bear; he has a large pink head, with a zipper running across his chin to the lower part of his mouth. Jackpot's arms have a metallic color with stripes and his hands in blue gloves. His upper body is blue, which consists of a slot machine with a golden lever. Jackpot's lower body is green and is separated from the upper by a jagged violet line running through his body.[4] Behind him are blue lights attached by a large yellow ring.[5] Klodoa's personality is befitting of that of the members of Oración Seis; arrogant, confident and overall sadistic.[6] However, unlike the other members, Klodoa's character has a bit of a comical tone to it, often showing stunned expressions and easily losing his composure.[7] He has also shown to be quite timid, such as when he expressed extreme fear at the arrival of Master Zero.[8] In the anime Klodoa shows some skill with Lightning Magic, using it to attack Natsu and Gray.[23]

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ragna and Ryuko: What the hell?! A talking staff?!

Luffy: Cool~! A talking staff!

Klodoa: I'm Klodoa! I am referred to as the seventh member of the Oracion Seis! I will destroy you all!

Ryuko: (laughing)

Ragna: You?! That's ridiculous! (laughing)

Klodoa: Stop laughing! I'm serious! (thinking) That Brain and Mightyena are pathetic. They only manage to take out one of them with their prior trap.

Natsu: (violently dashing the staff on the ground) You better tell us why Oracion Seis are targeting Cait Shelter!

Charizard: And why do they need Nirvana?!

Klodoa: (screaming) Okay, okay! I'll talk, I'll talk! The Cait Shelter guild was formed by the descendants of the Nirvit, the ancient race that created Nirvana for peace, but later saw it's destructive capabilities and sealed it! The reason why we're attacking them is the Nirvit can still seal off Nirvana once more and we can't let that happen!

Everyone: That's it?!

Klodoa: Yes! Put me down!

_Erza..._

Erza: (wearing Heart Kreuz Armor) (attacking)

Midnight: (blocks)

Haku: (laughing) Looks like you can't beat him!

Blaziken: Flame Punch!

Abra: Protect.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Midnight traps her in her own armor.

Erza: Requip: Heaven's Wheel Armor! (throws swords) Huh?! My armor...

Rias: Extinguished Star!

Midnight: (chuckling) Spiral Pain.

Spiral Pain (スパイラルぺイン Supairaru Pein) is a Reflector Spell. The user swipes one of their arms before themselves, with the index finger outstretched. This causes the intended target to be caught within a vortex of distorted air, which seemingly striking them with incredible brute force. This attack is powerful enough to shatter Heaven's Wheel Armor and inflict heavy damage upon the wearer.[1]

Everyone: (screaming) (falls down)

Jellal: Why are you attacking Cait Shelter?

Midnight: Because the Cait Shelter guild was formed by the descendants of the Nirvit, the ancient race that created Nirvana for peace, but later saw it's destructive capabilities and sealed it. The reason why we're attacking them is the Nirvit can still seal off Nirvana once more and we can't let that happen.

Aladdin: You should join as new sets of Oracion Seis generals!

Jellal: We... We... We...

Erza: (stands up) Don't agree to them.

Jellal: Erza!

Blaziken: (stands up) There is light inside your souls and we'll always be there for you.

Parasoul: They're right!

Rias: Don't say yes!

Jellal: Guys...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: Requip: Robe of Yuen!

Robe of Yūen (悠遠の衣 Yūen no Koromo) is one of Erza Scarlet's armors. This armor is a beautiful Japanese/Chinese attire reminiscent of a revealing kimono. It consists of a short sleeveless tunic decorated with many flower motifs, which has revealing openings on the sides and front, exposing much of Erza's chest. These openings are held closed by a large, dark obi, which has a thin red rope tied around it, sporting a wide closing ribbon on the back. What also closes the openings of this armor is a lighter and smaller white belt, which is wrapped around a pink, flower-patterned cloth circling Erza's waist on the back and the sides. On the front, her groin is covered by a long cloth hanging down from her tunic, while the back is circled by another one, almost reaching down to her knees, possessing jagged edges. Another cloth is also hanging down from the sides, held closed by the ribbon on her back. This cloth has a yellow border and is folded to the outside and split into multiple edges at the middle of the cloth, pointing away from Erza's body. Moreover, Erza's legs are covered by light stockings reaching up to her thighs. Another feature of this armor are simple sandals which is Erza seen wearing.[1] In the manga, however, the attire sports a separate, loose flower-patterned sleeve with a thin rope tied around it, covering Erza's right arm, whereas in the anime she has both forearms covered in white bandages instead. Additionally, the flowers on her attire were also removed in favor of simpler motifs.[2] The outfit comes equipped with a bisentō, a large Japanese polearm reminiscent of an halberd. Its blade has a cove at the start of the blunt side of the blade. It also has one hole smaller than the cove above it. Furthermore, above that smaller hole another even smaller hole is located.[2]

Blaziken: We will not be defeated so easily!

Erza: Right! (attacks)

Rias: Power of Destruction: Extinguished Star!

Parasoul: (attacks)

Blaziken: Low Jump Kick!

Midnight and Abra: (reflects) Alright, bring it.


	64. Oracion Seis defeated, Zero to go

Episode 64: Oracion Seis defeated; Zero to go

Erza, Blaziken, Rias, Macargo, and Parasoul continues their fight against the last general of Oración Seis; Midnight and Abra. However, Midnight and Abra keeps deflecting any and every attack Erza, Blaziken, Rias, Macargo, and Parasoul uses against him and Jellal is already beaten.

Erza: (gasps) (thinking) I think I found two weaknesses of his. One, he can only bend space in one specific area at a time and two is that he can't bend human bodies. (attacks with multiple swords)

Blaziken: Flame Punch!

Rias: Power of Destruction!

Parasoul: (slashes)

Midnight and Abra: (collaspes)

His team's Oracion Seis symbols disappeared.

Aladdin: Huh?! What happened?!

Kanna: Since they defeated those two, the marks disappeared.

Haku: Right.

Haku (白, Haku) was an orphan from the Land of Water, and a descendant of the Yuki clan.[4] He later became a shinobi after meeting Zabuza Momochi whom he partnered with, ultimately becoming a Mercenary Ninja. Haku was a good-hearted, compliant, and eager shinobi, believing that a person becomes truly strong when they have someone important to protect. Despite his talent for battle, and incredible abilities, Haku disliked needing to kill others in his role as a tool, and avoided doing so whenever possible. When forced to face an opponent, Haku did all that he could to avoid inflicting great harm, even putting them into a death-like state to prevent them from fighting further, as he did to Sasuke during their battle. Before he met Zabuza, he suffered from a belief that he was unnecessary, and served Zabuza because he wanted to feel useful. Haku was a young man with an androgynous appearance and was even viewed as being beautiful by Naruto, who exclaimed that he was "prettier than Sakura", even after he informed him that he was male.[6] He had long black hair, pale skin and large, dark-brown eyes, a slender frame, and was also quite short for his age. Haku's normal shinobi outfit consisted of the standard Kirigakure pinstriped outfit which stopped at his knees. Over this he wore a green haori with white trimmings, and around his waist a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around his waist twice. He also wore light-brown platoon sandals with straps in the same colour as his kimono and nail polish on his fingernails and toenails in matching blue green colour. When wearing this outfit, Haku's long hair was gathered in a white bun holder, while two locks of his hair fell loose framing his face, bound with metal hair cuffs at the ends. Haku also wore a black forehead protector with the Kirigakure's symbol upon it. When in battle or moving covertly, he wore a hunter-nin mask on top of his forehead protector, which was white with thin, curved eye-holes and a red wavy design in place of the mouth, as well as the Kirigakure symbol etched in the top. When Haku was not in combat, he wore his long hair loosely, and wore a pink, sleeveless kimono, with pale red edges and decorated with small plum-coloured swirls, that went to his ankles. Around his waist was a simple white obi tied in a bow, and he wore a pair of light brown sandals with dark straps. He also wore a dark-coloured choker around his neck. When he was a child, Haku wore a over-large, shredded light-brown shirt which fell off his shoulders, and a pair of shredded knee-length pants, as well as the dark choker. Later when taken in by Zabuza, Haku was spotted wearing a short blue kimono with light blue edges and a dark grey split skirt, similar to those ones he wore as a shinobi, and also similar to those he wore as a younger child when his parents were alive. When he was reincarnated, his sclera turned black. A gifted individual, and having been trained by Zabuza himself, Haku was a very dangerous, and powerful ninja for his age. According to Zabuza, Haku possessed such prodigious talent that in many ways, Haku had become more dangerous than him.[7] His skills were great enough for Kabuto Yakushi to reincarnate him with the Impure World Reincarnation technique to fight during the Fourth Shinobi World War. One of Haku's defining battle-traits was his sheer speed. He was very fast with his attacks, such that Sasuke could not follow his actions until he had reawakened his Sharingan. Upon that moment, Zabuza was shocked that Haku would actually lose to Sasuke in terms of speed. His speed is so tremendous that he was able to quickly close the gap between Zōri and Waraji and take their swords from them before either of them realised what had happened. His speed increased to incredible levels using his Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals, making it appear like he was in all the mirrors at once at one point while he was just travelling in between them at extraordinary speeds. It was such that he could launch several senbon from all the mirrors, looking like he was literally in all of them. Not unlike Zabuza, Haku was highly proficient with the Silent Killing, able to effectively strike down enemies within zero visibility, in some cases in perfect unison with his teacher. As he would fight mainly with senbon from a distance, Haku showed dangerous accuracy, able to effectively hit any key body points of his chosing to instantly kill or sedate a target. As shown in a few circumstances Haku was also quite strong, such as being able to carry Zabuza's body a safe distance without losing speed and breaking Gatō's arm by simply tightening his grip around it.[8] Haku had noticeable taijutsu skill, able to effectively block a kick from Might Guy and Rock Lee in unison.[9] Haku also had the ability to perform hand seals with only one hand, a skill that amazed even Kakashi. Haku's most noticeable power was the utilisation of water and wind nature manipulations to create Ice Release.[10] His power over ice granted him special techniques, like the Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals, which surrounds a target with mirrors that Haku could travel between and attack from, even if his opponent is in the sky. During his flashbacks of his youth in the anime, Haku was shown to release large spikes made of ice when he was about to be killed by his father. Defensively, he could create an ice dome that is capable of blocking multiple explosive tags at once. Furthermore, it has been implied that Haku could affect the weather, causing localised snowfall.[11] He could also use his two elements individually, such as his Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death, which would use his water nature to concentrate the surrounding water into needles to attack enemies from all angles. Haku possessed a very detailed knowledge of human physiology, thanks to Zabuza's former Anbu training. His knowledge was great enough that he could disable an opponent with acupuncture by hitting a precise point on the body with a senbon, to cause immediate death or a temporary appearance of such. Haku was also very keen-minded, as he had been shown to have great observational and analytical abilities, capable of quickly determining a way around an opponent's technique or strategy. Haku also appears to have knowledge of some animals as he was able to detect the Allied Shinobi Forces' Surprise Attack Division based on the unusual flight pattern of the birds Sai had made. Haku also knew a lot about herbalism, as he often collected plants to use for medical purposes.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Aladdin: How did you do that?!

Erza: The armor itself is "flexible" and hence immune to Midnight's powers and breaks free of my confines.

Kanna: Are you going to finish them off?

Blaziken: Naw. Not at all. They will give up now since we defeated them.

However, just then a clock in the Ancient City atop Nirvana begins chiming, signifying the beginning of midnight.

Aladdin: Uh-oh!

Parasoul: What the hell?!

Midnight: (laughing maniacally)

Kanna: He's going insane.

Everyone: Insane?!

Midnight: Look at these images, crybaby. You think you're all that tough. Well, I think not.

Erza: (gasps) He's a slave. Like us. How?

Abra: We both hated Jellal and Midnight decided to trick you into attacking him.

Blaziken: You are using an Illusion Magic.

Erza: Hmph!

She then swiftly defeats Midnight.

Midnight: (sighs) I want to be able to sleep in a quiet place. (unconscious) Why must I lose?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Natsu..._

Natsu: (punches)

Klodoa: (dodges)

Ryuko: (slashes)

Klodoa: (dodges)

Ragna: Damn, he's fast!

Ryuko: For a staff!

Klodoa: (laughing) Nobody can't stop me! Huh?!

Luffy: Something wrong?!

Klodoa: (gasps) Midnight and Abra had fallen.

He begins trembling in fear.

Goku: You look scared!

Haru: Speak!

Klodoa: He is coming.

Everyone: What?

Jubei: Who is ''he''?

Kokonoe: Tell us.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Klodoa: You see, Brain has another side or, should I say, personality; a fearful, sadistic personality named Zero, who loves to destroy any and everything.

R.D: Zero?! Why didn't you tell us earlier?!

Klodoa: Because due to the uncontrollable nature of this personality, Brain had it sealed away using Organic Link Magic connected to the members of Oración Seis that would stop working if the generals fall.

Everyone: Wha?!

Zoroark: You mean by defeating all the members of Oracion Seis,...

Sugar: We release him?!

Klodoa: Yes.

Sub-Zero: This is terrible.

Abbey: He's coming after us!

_Brain..._

Atop King's Summit, the final line of the Organic Link Magic fades and Brain's body undergoes a drastic transformation into Zero, his eyes turning red and his face becoming deathly white.

Zero: You~!

Everyone: Huh?!

Nami: It's him!

Zero: (chuckling)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Klodoa: M-M-Master Zero! G-Glad you're h-here.

Zero: Hmph.

Mightyena: Let him addressed himself.

Zero: I am the Guild Master of Oracion Seis. You'll pay for themess you made with my guild.

Mightyena: Right!

Zero: I'll take care of them for attacking Brain's body. (attacks)

Ryuko: Hey, stop that!

Zoroark: That isn't right!

Natsu: Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!

Zero: (blocks) (attacks)

Zero soundly defeats Natsu and co. without even breaking a sweat.

Mightyena: Nice job.

Zero: Thanks. Destroying anything with form is such fun. But, I won't finish them off yet.

Klodoa: Master, Nirvana would be approaching Cait Shelter in a while and that, following it's destruction, there will be no one left to seal Nirvana ever again.

Zero: This is a waste of time. My only wish is to destroy and that my reign of destruction will begin from Cait Shelter.

Mightyena: Right!

Zero: And I'm going to use these items for support.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Klodoa: You mean the Chaos Emeralds, the Dragon Balls, Soul Edge, Soul Calibur, the Skull Heart, One Piece, AND the Original Life Fibers? Are you sure that's safe?

Zero: Of course.

Mightyena: We'll handle it!

Klodoa: (sighs)

_Wendy..._

Wendy: Jellal! Latios!

Swablu: Where are you?!

Carla: Child, I'm losing my Magic Power. I have to go back to terrestrial mode.

Wendy: Okay.

Carla: (lands)

Swablu: Find them?!

Everyone: No!

Conan: Not a single bit.

Wendy: (crying) My guild, everyone, including the Master, are going to be destroyed and it'll be my fault for not saving them.

Carla: Calm down. There has to be a way to stop Nirvana.

Noby: Yeah!

Doraemon: Don't cry!

Talim: You have us, and the wind.

Lapis: We can do this.

Wendy: Everyone... You're right...

Everyone: (chuckling)


	65. Episode 65: Stand Up and Fight

Episode 65: Stand Up and Fight

Bonnie: There they are!

Wendy: Guys!

Erza: Wendy? Swablu?

Blaziken: What are you doing here?

Swablu: We were looking for you!

Wendy: Jellal, it's me, Wendy and Swablu! Remember us?!

Jellal: Sorry, but who are you?

Swablu: (sighs)

Conan: A classic case of amnesia.

Wendy: Amnesia?

Erza: Good eye, Conan. Jellal and Latios's memory are jumbled up and they can't remember anything or anyone.

Wendy: Oh.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Swablu: Anyway, do you know how to stop Nirvana?

Jellal: A Self-Destruction Spell will no longer work.

Latios: We don't know any other kind of method.

_Cait Shelter..._

Ms. Fortune: Huh?!

Mirai: It's Nirvana!

Thunder: It has arrive.

Kuroka: We have to stop it~nya!

Koneko: Let's protect our home.

They went outside.

Matsuri: Hmph!

Rice: (wearing a brown Cait Shelter symbol on his neck) it's starting to charge up!

Rice(ライス) is a character from the anime and manga of Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. Rice is a boy with red-brown colored hair and brown eyes. He wears a brown short-sleeved jacket (decorated with three triangles) with a white undershirt and brown pants. Being a hajikelist, Rice has an extemely random personality. There is absolutely no telling what he will do next. He is extremely competitive in the Hajike field, and loves meeting fellow Hajikelists so that he can challenge them. Rice also seems to enjoy blowing things up. Rice is the master of "Kome Shinken" (米真拳; "Fist of Rice"), which refers to the actual grain of rice, as opposed "gohan", cooked rice. He attacks through an immense bowl of rice he summons above him. Most of his attacks involve using the grain as a weapon, or trapping people within the giant bowl, but the rice itself has other strange abilities. He is also an extemely skillful Hajikelist, to the point where he has been declared "King of Hajikelists", a competition that Don Patch had won for the last 50 years (despite the fact that he is actually 26 years old); this contest was won by Hīragi in the next year.

Matsuri: Stand your ground, everyone! We will protect this guild!

Ms. Fortune: This is our home! And nobody is going to mess our home without a fight!

Mirai: Right!

Thunder: Be prepared for the worse.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

A blast of Magic hits one of Nirvana's legs, throwing it off balance and causing it to miss the Guild.

Everyone: Huh?!

Ms. Fortune: Looks like something had made Nirvana completely miss Cait Shelter! We were really lucky!

Thunder: How did that happen?

Mirai: Look up!

The blast is revealed to have been from the Blue Pegasus Magical Aerial Bomber - Christina, which was formerly shot down by the Oración Seis.

Mako: Wow~!

Plusle: We're so high up!

Minun: Awesome!

Momoyo: (chuckling)

Ikaros: That was a good shot. It had miss the guild at the last second.

Beheeyem: Thanks.

Tails: (flying Tornado) Hey, is everyone okay down there?!

Miles Prower (マイルス・パウアー Mairusu Pauā?), better known by his nickname, Tails (テイルス Teirusu?), is a fictional character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is an anthropomorphic eight-year-old fox cub born exclusively with two twin-tails, hence his nickname. Because of his abnormality, Tails was the subject of bullying during his youth. One day however, he met Sonic the Hedgehog and was inspired to become as cool as him after seeing him run like the wind. Tails soon after began following Sonic on his adventures and has since become his best friend and sidekick. He is able to use his twin-tails to fly by rotating them like helicopter rotors and is a mechanic genius and aerial pilot. A gentle and sweet-natured soul, Tails was initially timid and lacked courage. After meeting Sonic, however, Tails became more confident about himself, eventually growing up to be a more outgoing, brave and independent individual and a hero in his own right. Since encountering Sonic, Tails has looked up to him and stood by his side, helping him however he can during their adventures. Tails is a gentle-hearted, sweet-natured and loyal fox with a positive attitude.[21] In his beginnings, he was initially timid and quiet,[25] but he has opened up and become more outgoing over the years. Tails is not one to grab the spotlight for himself and is instead always ready to willing help others without asking for anything in return. Tails has a distinct love for mechanics and he finds himself most at home in his workshop working on his next creation. Despite his great skills, Tails is very humble about his abilities,[26] never giving them many thoughts, though he has yet to discover his true potential of what he can accomplish.[27] At the time of Sonic Lost World, Tails has become more confident and outspoken about his intelligence, though he still does not openly brag. When young, Tails often lacked self-confidence and courage. After meeting Sonic and gaining his support, Tails gained more confidence and belief in himself. However, this status quo, created from Sonic's authority over him put a mental stranglehold on Tails that made him dependent on Sonic. As such, he often lacked directions and confidence whenever he was on his own. A turning point for Tails came in Sonic Adventure; when Station Square was in danger of being destroyed, Tails was the only one who could stop this. With Sonic nowhere to be found, Tails realized that he could not depend on Sonic forever and had to try on his own. After saving Station Square, Tails realized he could be independent and support himself without Sonic, and all he needed was determination and faith. Since then, Tails has become more independent, self-confident, motivated and brave, and can as well rise up to be a real hero when needed. During their earlier adventures together, Tails strove to become just like Sonic by replicating the mannerisms he found admirable. In this period, Tails was content with being Sonic's sidekick as he was just happy to hang out with Sonic. As Tails grew as a person, he still remained as close to Sonic as ever as his sidekick and still looks up to him, but his esteem about Sonic's heroics have dwindled, as he these days cares more about inventing then Sonic's heroic deeds. Despite his development, Tails still tends to depend on Sonic when he is in a moment of weakness. However, he hopes to one day be self-sufficient and independent like Sonic, while proving he can be relied upon.[27] Also, even though Tails still enjoys being Sonic's sidekick, he believes that he can do almost anything if he puts his mind onto it. Despite his intelligence and general fearlessness, Tails is afraid of lightning and can be naive and big mouthed, such as in Sonic Adventure 2 when he accidentally told Eggman that the Chaos Emerald that Sonic had was a fake, thus ruining the heroes' plans. Tails also hates feeling useless or being ignored, as seen in the cases when he is talking to Sonic. He also gets very angry when someone dismiss his mechanical skills and takes it very personally, as seen when Wave the Swallow mocked his self-customized Blue Star. Tails has a tendency to talk techno-babble, much to the irritation of his friends, such as when he tried to explain how an Extreme Gear worked, meaning that Tails does not always use tact in a situational matter. Nevertheless, Tails is supportive of his friends, willing to be by their side no matter what or how dangerous the situation might be, and do whatever it takes to help them, even if it means sacrificing himself for them. Tails' unique trait is his genetic abnormality that has granted him two large, fluffy tails that can twirl together. During his lifetime, Tails has learned to use his two tails to his advantage in many situations, which is usually for transportation or unique combat moves. Tails' most noticeable skill with his twin tails is his ability to achieve flight with them. By twirling his twin tails around like rotary blades, he can lift himself off the ground and fly around in mid-air like a helicopter. While in flight, Tails can move around with outstanding agility and mobility at incredible speeds, which let him keep up with even Sonic who can run on average 768 mph. In addition to his twin tails' flying skills, by manipulating the curviture of his tails he can glide through midair or use them as a turbine to push himself forward while hovering slightly above ground to achieve extra speed matching those of Sonic's speed. However, depending on altitude of flight, he lacks the stamina to maintain his flight pattern while and he admitted in Sonic Generations that his speed cannot match Sonic's. Tails' twin tails are shown to be very powerful limbs in their own right, being both strong and fast enough to slice through metal. In combat, Tails can also use his twin tails for different fighting moves and techniques. His tails are also shown to be prehensile, as in Sonic Lost World where he grabs a toothpick from Zomom's sandwich with one of his tails and uses it to reprogram a machine that was going to turn him into a brainwashed robot. Like many of the other characters in the Sonic the Hedgehog series, Tails can run at super speeds. Although his running speed is considered average,[28] Tails has proven himself an exceptionally fast runner on several occasions. In the ending of Sonic Heroes, he could keep up with Sonic by running and in Sonic Colors he could move enough to block even Sonic's movements when he was controlled by Dr. Eggman. Tails is also quite physically strong as he is able to lift both Sonic and Knuckles into midair within hindering his own flying speed and move blocks that supposedly weights several tons. Tails also possesses great acrobatic skills, agility and reflexes. He is capable of setting off and jumping accurately between stone pillars, grinding on rails, and performing different kinds of body movements and tricks while airborne. Tails is quite good at swimming as well. By using his twin tails as rear propellers, Tails can move underwater at significant speeds and with great ease. Tails is capable of harnessing chaos energy to empower himself, though he has only been seen during on rare occasions, such as in Sonic the Fighters and Sonic the Hedgehog 3 &amp; Knuckles. Despite his young age, Tails has a genius-level intellect and is a natural prodigy when it comes to mechanics, being an extremely capable inventor and mechanic. In fact, Tails' skills in mechanics even rivals those of Dr. Eggman, though he has yet to reach his full potential in this field. Over the years, Tails has been known to create more than a few mechanical items of his own which have proven useful over time. These creations includes his various technological advanced, and often transformable, Tornado series of airplanes, his various combat equipments, his Chaos Emerald locater, the Sea Fox, the Lunar Fox, and his multifunctional Miles Electric to name a few. When given a piece of technology, Tails only needs to take a few looks on it to determine its functions, elements and purposes, even for the highly advanced Gizoid androids. In Sonic Lost World, Tails claimed he is smart enough to build a TV out of paperclips and reprogram a supercomputer using a toothpick and dishwashing detergent. When it comes to new forms of construction, Tails is quick to grasp new technologies, such as Material technology, and once he develops an understanding of it, excels on the subject in question. In the fields of Extreme Gear mechanics, Tails has great skills at tuning and constructing different kinds of Extreme Gear. Though he is not as skilled in Extreme Gear mechanics as Wave the Swallow, his skills on the subject is great enough to impress Wave, which is a considerable feat given her standpoint for good Extreme Gear mechanics. Tails is also quite brilliant in science and physics. When dealing with matters involving the fabric of time and space or other theoretical situations, Tails can quickly come up with solid theories to how certain events will occur. In line with his mechanical skills, Tails can even construct vessels that can travel between dimensions or withstand trans-dimensional interference. As seen in Sonic Colors, Tails can also read and translate Binary and Hexadecimal language. He also have some knowledge about ancient legends, such as the one about the Babylonians. Tails seems to know more about the Chaos Emeralds than most characters, being able to create a duplicate that can cause Chaos Control. Though not as seasoned a brawler as most other characters in the Sonic the Hedgehog series, Tails is a quite accomplished fighter. On his own, Tails has defeated several of Dr. Eggman robots and combat mech and even single-handedly fought and defeated the entire Battle Bird Armada and Witchcart and her minions. In direct combat, Tails lacks in raw hand-to-hand combat skills and physical superiority. Instead, he focuses more on using his strong points, such as his twin tails, gadgets and intelligence about logic and tactics to aid him in combat and cover his weaknesses. Normally, Tails focuses primarily on providing support to his allies. In close-quarter battles, Tails relies on his own unique fighting where he uses a blend of basic punches and kicks and foremost strikes with his trademark twin tails. When applying his twin tails in combat, Tails can use them to lash out at his foes by twirling them around or swinging them like a whip, allowing him to deal significantly stronger strikes with greater range than what he normally would be capable of with his legs and arms. When not fighting opponents head-on, Tails focuses on aerial combat, taking it to the air from where he has aerial and mobility advantages over his opponent and can launch aerial attacks at foes or fly at them with greater speed to build up charges. As shown on several occasions, to complement his chances in more fierce battles, Tails often uses various mechanical devices of his own creation, such as his Magic Hand, Energy Cannon and Big Hand as seen in in Sonic Battle, to improve his battle prowess in close combat. Another example is his Cyclone mech, which he used to destroy G.U.N.'s numerous forces in Sonic Adventure 2. Tails' trademark attack is his Tail Swipe technique, where he twirls his twin tails around to attack his opponents, and has developed several unique attacks from it, such as his Super Tail Swipe, a much faster version of the regular variant, his Rapid Tails Attack, which enabled him to attack with his twin tails by continuously spinning around, and his Tornado Attack, where he spins his tails around like a tornado. Tails can also perform the Spin Attack, Spin Jump and the Spin Dash, having possibly learned them from Sonic. From Sonic Heroes and onward, Tails has been shown using several Dummy Ring attacks. The first attack is "Dummy Ring Bomb", which throws multiple Dummy Rings that explode on impact, "Dummy Ring Snipe", which allows him to aim and throw a Dummy Ring, and "Dummy Ring Blitz", which throws a huge amount of Dummy Rings to explode on impact. As shown with his various Tornado biplanes, Tails has excellent air piloting skills, and has aerial dogfighting skills to go along with them, as seen during his and Sonic's attack on the Egg Carrier in Sonic Adventure, and in Sonic Unleashed. While not only being talented with Extreme Gear mechanics, Tails is also, in his own right, a talent Extreme Gear rider, and possibly one of the best in the world, as he has proven himself capable of going up against the Babylon Rogues, who are considered the best Extreme Gear riders in the world. He also has enough skills to ride his Extreme Gear through mid-air with great precisions and control over his movements. By using the seven Super Emeralds, since his young age prevents him from using the Chaos Emeralds, Tails can enter a Super State, transforming him into Super Tails (later remakes allows him to use the Chaos Emeralds as well). In this state, all of Tails' abilities far surpasses his normal ones and he gains both virtual invulnerability and four Flicky birds that he can attack foes with. By harness different variants of Hyper-go-on from Wisps, Tails can use certain Color Powers to transform into a specific form, such as a drill, a laser or even a planet, with the Color Power depending on the type of Wisp. The Color Power forms used by Tails so far include the Cyan Laser, Yellow Drill and Indigo Asteroid. However, these transformations require a steady supply of Hyper-go-on to be maintained. Tails has a tendency to talk too much as shown in Sonic Adventure 2 when he reveals to Dr. Eggman that the Chaos Emerald Sonic was trying to give him was a fake. He is also said to be afraid of lightning and ghosts, as he can be sometimes heard screaming when ghosts appeared in Hang Castle and Mystic Mansion on Sonic Heroes. Tails occasionally lacks self-confidence but has been shown to get over this weakness on some occasions. Tails also says in Sonic Heroes, Shadow the Hedgehog, and Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) that he gets dizzy easily; although this apparently does not affect him when he uses a Spin Dash, Tails Attack, Rapid Tails Attack or Spinball Jump. In Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II, Tails can be seen with stars over his head indicating dizziness after performing a Tornado Combo, though this only happens if he crashes into something, signifying that he is dazed due to the impact.

Matsuri: We're fine!

Thunder: Thanks to you!

Tails: Of course! (chuckling)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Egret Soldiers: Commander Parasoul!

Parasoul: Huh?! Egrets?! What are you doing here?!

Egret Soldier: Sorry about this, but we were helping someone!

Parasoul: And that would be...?!

Hibiki: (telapathy) Erza, Christina is up and running. And it was all thanks to everyone on board. And that includes Fairy Tail's mechanics.

Rias: Mechanics? You mean...?

Molly: Commander Parasoul!

Parasoul: Molly! Glad your here.

Molly: Naturally. Hoka had sent us a message, saying that he needs help repairing some flying ship name Christina. We help them repair it and it's up and ready to go.

Beheeyem: Anyway, after searching through Archive, he has finally managed to figure out how to stop Nirvana.

Talim: Really?!

Lapis: What is it?!

Haruhi: You must simultaneously destroy six Lacrimas located at the base of Nirvana's main body, which channel the Magic Power that its six legs absorb from the Earth and convert into energy.

Conan: That's it!

Doraemon: That's all we have to do! Destroy the legs!

Bonnie: All right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Hideyoshi: But, unless all six Lacrima are destroyed simultaneously, the other Lacrima will regenerate any one that is destroyed.

Medaka: Okay.

Shiro: Got it.

Tails: Don't worry, we'll handle this!

Mirai: Wait, we're helping, too!

Hiccup: Are you sure?

Kuroka: This is our home.

Koneko: We won't let anyone destroy Cait Shelter without a fight.

Ms. Fortune: We'll save the chit-chat later!

Matsuri: Let's do this.

Everyone: Right!

Zero: (telapathy) (laughing)

Haruhi: What?!

Hideyoshi: That must be Brain's voice!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mightyena: You have come so far. But, we, Zero and Mightyena, are in front of one of the six lacrimas, therefore making simultaneously destroying them impossible. None of you will defeat us because we have a secret weapon that nobody have been told of.

Conan: (thinking as Jimmy) A secret weapon?! They're talking about the treasure earlier! This is bad, really bad!

Zero: We already took down 4 of your comrades. So, good luck. (disconnects)

Ranmaru: Darn it!

Mako: Than, they must be that strong!

Plusle: What should we do now?!

Hibiki: Calm down. (downloads an application) I'll download this application to coordinate our timings in destroying the Lacrima.

Hoka: Smart idea.

Peridot: Just don't panic!

Mako: Right~!

Minun: We got it!

Peridot: (sighs)

Ranmaru and Momoyo: (chuckling)

Momoyo: Peridot, they're just scare about this. This will be over soon.

Ranmaru: Yeah.

Peridot: (sighs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Hibiki: You have 20 minutes to do so.

Everyone: 20 minutes?!

Bonnie: We only have 20 minutes to destroy all 6 Lacrimas before Nirvana fires again!

Dedenne: That's barely enough time!

Lyon, Ren and Sherry run out of Magic Power and Christina begins losing altitude.

Jotaro: We're going down.

B.B.H: Someone do something!

Cerise: Before we crash down!

Everyone: Natsu, we need you and your team! Please, stand up and fight! Don't give up on us!

Satsuki: Ryuko...

Mako: Ryuko-chan... Please be okay...

This inspires Natsu, Charizard, Gray, Beartic, Lucy, Gardevoir, Happy, and their teams to get up. Natsu, Charizard, Gray, Beartic, Lucy, Beartic, Happy, and their teams slowly begin to rise despite their injuries.

Ryuko: We can't give up yet.

Senketsu: We have to win.

Andropov: No matter what.

Natsu: Right...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza and Hibiki then bring them up to speed quickly. The remaining fight-capable members of the Allied Forces onboard Nirvana (Natsu, Charizard, Gray, Beartic, Happy, their teams, Lucy, Gardevoir, Ichiya, his team and now Jellal and Latios) take Lacrimas to destroy.

Natsu: Me and my team will take the first!

Gray: We'll take the second!

Lucy: Third's on us!

Ichiya: The fourth is our target.

Erza: And we'll take the fifth!

Jellal: We'll take the...

Blaziken: You shouldn't speak because Natsu still considers you as an enemy because you do not knows about your circumstances yet.

Hibiki's power finally runs out and the Telepathy cuts off. Christina then crashes as Sherry and Ren's powers completely give out as well. Each member of the team begins making their way towards their chosen Lacrima.

Matsuri: They're on the move!

Mirai: Let's go!

Ms. Fortune: Charge!

Everyone: (running)

Erza: Jellal, Wendy, Zero is most likely at Lacrima One, as Natsu has a very good sense of smell and probably chose that number for that very reason.

Wendy: Than, we should go back to him! He needs our help!

Rias: Don't worry.

Parasoul: Natsu, Charizard, and his team can handle this by themselves. Egrets, protect Cait Shelter! Don't let it get destroy by Nirvana!

Egret Soldiers: Yes, Commander Parasoul!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Jellal: (thinking) Natsu...

Latios: (thinking) Charizard...

Together: (thinking) Those jerks...

_Natsu..._

Natsu: Zero~! Mightyena~!

Charizard: We found you!

Zero: My, my, you have such a great sense of smell. Guess you use your powerful nose to find us.

Natsu: That's right!

Mai: Now, we'll definitely destroy you before Cait Shelter is!

Zero: Of course. But, I have a secret weapon.

Zero summons the objects Klodoa had mentioned.

Everyone: (gasps)

Goku: The Dragon Balls!

Sonic: The Chaos Emeralds!

Luffy: One Piece, the legendary treasure that everyone in the seven seas are looking for!

Ryuko: The Original Life Fibers!

Zoroark: You're going to use them as secret weapons?! Are you insane?!

Mightyena: We are.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Zero: Now, witness me absorbing these powerful objects and I'll be stronger then before! And nobody will stop me fulfilling my goal to destroy Cait Shelter forever!

Zero absorbs the items.

Ragna: This is bad!

Zero: (laughing) That's the stuff! I'm more powerful than before! Comeand get me, weaklings! (laughing)

Natsu: Okay! Fire Dragon's Roar!

Zero: Dark Capriccio!

Goku: Destructo Beam!

Zero: (shoots beam)

Luffy: Gum-Gum Pistol!

Zero: (dodges)

Mai: (throwing fans)

Mario: (shoots fireballs)

Kimiko: Wudai Mars Fire!

Bloom: (shoots fireballs)

Stella: Sunshine Ray!

Zero: Dark Capriccio!

Everyone: (screams)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!

Zero: (dodges)

Mightyena: Dark Pulse!

Charizard: Iron Tail!

Mightyena: (dodges)

Suddenly, a maliciously smiling Jellal and Latios appears and blasts Natsu, Charizard, and his team with Fire Magic.

Natsu: Jellal!

Charizard: Latios!

Ryuko: What are they doing here?!

Zero: Jellal, Latios, have your memories return?

Jellal: Maybe...


	66. The Feelings of Friends always Win

Episode 66: The Feelings of Friends always Win

Natsu Dragneel, Charizard, and his team lies on the ground after being hit with Jellal's flame attack.

Zero: Have your memories return?

Latios: Yes. We remember everything.

Natsu: (stands up) Jellal! Latios!

Charizard: You'll pay for everything that you had done in the past!

Bloom: We're not joking!

Jellal: (sighs)

Jellal calmly attacks him with more fire.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Latios: We only remember you, Natsu and Charizard.

Jellal: Along with the Allied Force's hope and our only wish is to help him defeat Zero and Mightyena and stop Nirvana regardless of whatever the atrocities that we may have committed in the past.

Latios: Natsu, please accept his flames.

Natsu: (attacks) There's no way I would trust the man who made Erza cried!

Charizard: We would never forgive you, no matter what!

Mako: (running) Ryuko-chan! Hero-san!

Ryuko: Mako! Plus and Minus!

Plusle: We finally found you! (panting)

Minun: Yeah!

Uzu: And don't forget about us.

Hoka: Good thing we made it.

Mightyena: (yawns)

Zero: Could you take your fight outside? It's getting pretty annoying.

Mightyena: _And_ boring.

Everyone: Hmph!

Zero: Oh well. Dark Capriccio!

Mai: Uh-oh!

Mario: It's coming right towards us!

Mako: We're done for!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Jellal and Latios jumps in front of Natsu, Charizard, and his team and shields them from the spell, reminiscent of how Simon shielded Natsu, Charizard,his team, and Erza, Blaziken, Rias, Macargo, and Parasoul in the Tower of Heaven against Jellal's and Latios's attack.

Together: (collaspses)

Jellal: Natsu, please accept my flame. It's called the Golden Flame of Rebuke. We don't want you to forgive us, but to take the power that the Flame of Rebuke will offer and that we believe in the man Erza and Blaziken believes in.

Flame of Rebuke (咎の炎 Toga no Honō) is a Fire Magic Spell. Flame of Rebuke is a spell in which the user creates golden flames from the palm of their hand. The flames created by this spell are extremely powerful, such that consuming the flame was enough to cause Natsu Dragneel to enter Dragon Force.[1] Natsu described the feeling of eating the Flame of Rebuke to be "like eating Etherion".[2] Zero has stated that those who accept the flames also accept the sins of their user.[3] According to Jellal Fernandes, when he created these flames, he used virtually all of his Magic Power.[4]

Goku: Natsu, you should!

Luffy: They protect us, after all!

Natsu: (sighs) Alright, I'll accept it. (takes Flame of Rebuke)

Natsu begrudgingly accepts the Flame of Rebuke which engulfs him. He then begins to eat it while Jellal lies immobilized, smiling.

Bo-bobo: He's glowing!

Jellal: The Flame of Rebuke activates the Dragon Slayer's Ultimate Form: Dragon Force.

Everyone: Dragon Force?!

Hoka: Dragon Force is an advanced Dragon Slayer ability. When a Dragon Slayer enters Dragon Force, they effectively turn into a humanoid Dragon, gaining reptilian scales and traits, such as further elongated, and sharper, canines and scale-like patterns on their skin. According to my calculations, Dragon Force is the final, most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can attain; granting them power comparable to that which a real Dragon possesses: the power to utterly destroy everything. Dragon Force greatly increases the damage done by standard Dragon Slayer spells, and grants the user access to more advanced, powerful attacks. It also drastically enhances the user's physical prowess, making them far stronger, more resistant to damage, and faster, and considerably boosts their Magic Power, which becomes visible, taking the appearance of a Dragon. When exuded at its fullest, said Magic Power takes on a violent corporeality, likely as a result of the immense amount of Magic power employed. When Natsu Dragneel entered this state through the use of Jellal Fernandes' Flame of Rebuke, his flames gained the ability to burn off offending Magic.

Mako: Cool~!

Satsuki: Excellent idea.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Lucy..._

Lucy: (panting)

Luchia: I'm getting tired.

Nami: So am I.

Happy: But, we're almost there!

Gardevoir: Just hold on. We're about there. Just keep pushing forward and don't stop until we get to the Lacrima.

Lucy: Right!

_Ichiya..._

Rin: Let's keep going! Don't stop yet!

Tamaki: That's easy for you to say!

Haruhi: Come on, Tamaki.

Hideyoshi: No time to rest!

Tamaki: (sighs)

_Gray..._

R.D: Hurry up! We hate waiting!

Snow: Coming, coming!

Abbey: (panting)

D.T.K: To much running... Wait up!

Yoko: Jeez, you're slow! Use your skateboard!

D.T.K: Oh, right... (rides skateboard)

Panty: Now we're going places!

Flash: Let's go!

Racer: Righty-o, Flash!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Erza..._

Leon: Erza, we're almost there.

Erza: I know. Just keep running.

B.B.H: (panting)

Cerise: I know you're tired. But, keep going.

B.B.H: Okay!

Eliza: Hm...

Sonson: Something wrong?

Eliza: Nothing in particular, Sonson.

Sonson: Oh!

_Wendy..._

Wendy: (panting)

Miria: This is tiresome!

Garnet: We can't move!

Sango: Yeah~nya!

Talim: Just hold on.

Lapis: We're almost there.

Flashbacks reveal that Jellal and Latios met up with Wendy, Swablu, and her team after everyone was assigned Lacrimas and entrusted them with the task of destroying Lacrima 06 in their stead. They also tells her that she has great power as the power of the sky rests within her.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Natsu..._

Natsu, meanwhile, has fully activated Dragon Force, his skin becoming scaly and his power being tripled. He viciously attacks Zero, restarting the battle.

Mako: Whoa~!

Nonon: That dragon boy is more powerful than before!

Satsuki: Incredible.

Charizard: Mightyena, it's you and me! Flamethrower!

Mightyena: Protect!

Charizard: Not going to happen! Iron Tail!

Mightyena: (screams) (fainted)

Charizard: All right! I win!

Zero: Curse you. Mightyena, return.

Mightyena returns.

Zero: Oh, well. It doesn't matter. This is getting more interested.

Natsu: I'll show you more! Charizard, Mega Evolve!

Charizard: (Mega Evolves into Mega Charizard X) Mega Charizard! Flamethrower!

Zero: (dodges)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryuko: You got this!

Zoroark: Keep it up!

Zero: Dark Delete! Dark Gravity!

Dark Delete is a Darkness Magic Spell. Several spheres of darkness are fired continuously from the user's hands. In the manga, this spell is unnamed.[1] Dark Gravity (ダークグラビティ Dāku Gurabiti) is a Darkness Magic Spell. The user amplifies the gravity in a specific area, causing everyone or everything in the said area to fall downwards.[1]

Natsu: (dodges) Whoa!

Mako: (laughing) We're falling!

Ryuko: (covering skirt) (gasps) This isn't fun! We're going to crash!

Nonon: I agree!

Uzu: Matoi, hold on tight! (hugs Ryuko)

Ryuko: Huh?!

Zero: Dark Capriccio!

Everyone: (dodges)

Following the use of Dark Gravity, Natsu, Charizard, his team, and Zero take their battle to a lowest level of Nirvana, just above the legs.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone: (groans)

Zero appears to have the upper hand and beats Natsu and Charizard up.

Ryuko: Natsu!

Zoroark: Charizard!

Nonon: (growling)

Zero: You lacked to master the Dragon Force. How pathetic.

Natsu: (growling)

With 3 Minutes remaining before Nirvana fires at Cait Shelter again, the others prepare to destroy their Lacrima.

_Wendy..._

Wendy: Okay! Let's begin!

Everyone: Right!

Ms. Fortune: Wendy! Swablu!

Everyone: Huh?!

Swablu: Guys?! What are you doing here?!

Matsuri: We're here to help.

Thunder: We're family.

Koruka: And this guild is our home~nya.

Koneko: We won't let it get destroy by Nirvana.

Mirai: Not without a fight!

Wendy: Okay! Grandeeny, please let me your power.

Medaka: War God Mode.

Momoyo: This is getting good!

Ranmaru: Yeah!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Miria, Garnet, and Sango: Twinkle, Twinkle, Magical Charm! Winkle, Winkle, Jewel Flash! [Miria: (transforms)]

_Ichiya..._

Ichiya: Power Perfume!

Power Perfume (力の香り, ちからのパルファム, Chikara no Parufamu) is a Perfume Magic Spell. A perfume that causes the user to gain a massive muscular structure, enhancing their physical strength and size.[1] The use of this perfume allows its user to destroy something as large and durable as one of Nirvana's Lacrima with relative ease.[2]

Rin: Let's take down the Lacrima!

B.B.H: Right!

Cerise: Okay.

_Gray..._

Gray uses his Ice-Make and begins to form a weapon.

Ice-Make: This is it.

Abbey: Right!

_Erza..._

Erza Requips into her Black Wing Armor.

Erza: Let's take down the Lacrima!

Parasoul: We're ready for anything!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Lucy..._

Lucy, who doesn't have any Magic Power left, is helped out by Gemini, who were inspired by her will to never give up.

Lucy: Gemini! Melona!

Melona: Don't worry! They got this!

Gemini: Yeah! Gate of the Golden Bull: Taurus!

Taurus: Moooooo! Need anything?!

Gemini: Destroy Lacrima!

Taurus: Got it!

_Natsu..._

Natsu: (stands up) I can feel everyone's feelings. I hope this can give me the hope of power and will to fight.

He remembers the encouraging words and actions shown to him by his comrades.

Charizard: We will destroy you!

Natsu: That's right! Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!

Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade (紅蓮爆炎刃 Guren Bakuenjin) is a Fire Dragon Slayer Magic Spell. The user ignites their arms and generates long torrents of flames from them, which move to hit the enemy in a spiraling formation. Each connecting strike generates a powerful, burning explosion;[1] an even larger explosion was shown ending the barrage when Natsu Dragneel used the attack against Gildarts Clive.[2] This spell has been described as the ultimate Dragon Slayer technique.[3] It was powerful enough to defeat a worn-out Laxus Dreyar,[4] force Gildarts to take two steps back when attacked by it,[5] and even more powerful than Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney's Unison Raid: Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang.[6]

Charizard: Flame Punch!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Zero: We'll see about that! Genesis Zero!

Genesis Zero (ジェネシス・ゼロ Jeneshisu Zero) is a Darkness Magic Spell. The user first charges green darkness energy on their fingers and summons thousands of black phantoms to strike at their foes to the point of them being engulfed completely by their sheer numbers alone. This technique has been claimed to be capable of erasing a person's soul and their very existence.[2]

The two attacks clash and an explosion occurs.

Everyone: (screams)


	67. Episode 67: Jellal and Latios's Arrest

Episode 67: Jellal and Latios's Arrest

The guild members of Cait Shelter watch in horror as Nirvana prepares to fire.

Egret Soldier: This is bad!

Egret Soldier 2: Nirvana is preparing for the second fire!

Egret Soldier 3: Everyone, stay inside! Brace yourselves!

_Natsu..._

Satsuki: Ryuko, you alright?

Ryuko: I'm fine.

Mako: Me, too!

Hoka: Good thing my laptop wasn't destroy.

Nonon: (thinking) There he goes again with the laptop.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Zero: Genesis Zero!

Mako: (screams)

Plusle: What are those?!

Zero: These entities are called ''People of the Nil''! Engulf them!

''People of the Nil'' engulf Natsu, Charizard, and his team and trap them in the Nil Dimension from which they hail.

Everyone: (screams)

Mako: Ryuko-chan, Hero-san!

Ryuko: Mako! Satsuki!

Satsuki: Ryuko!

Uzu, Nonon, and Hoka: Lady Satsuki!

_Meanwhile..._

Meanwhile, Erza Scarlet, Blaziken, her team, Gray Fullbuster, Beartic, his team, Wendy Marvell, Swablu, her team, Lucy Heartfilia, Gardevoir, her team, and Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, Aromatisse, and his team complete their final preparations and launch their respective attacks against their assigned Lacrima.

Erza smashes her Lacrima after Requipping into the Black Wing Armor.

Rias: Extinguished Star!

Parasoul: (slashes)

Gray: Ice-Make: Ice Cannon!

Gray's Team: (attacks)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ichiya pounds the Lacrima after bulking up with his Power Perfume.

Ichiya's Team: (attacks)

Lucy and Gemini call out Taurus who uses Rampage to destroy their Lacrima.

Lucy's Team: (attacks)

Wendy: Sky Dragon's Roar!

Sky Dragon's Roar (天竜の咆哮 Tenryū no Hōkō) is a Sky Dragon Slayer Magic Spell. The user quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of air from their mouth in the form of a tornado-like blast. This spell is presumed to be very powerful; enough, in any case, to destroy one of the Lacrima crystals powering Nirvana[1] and match Sherria Blendy's own breath attack.[2] The user is also able to combine this attack with a healing spell to counter an attack, healing the target, and, for example, restoring lost memories.[3]

Wendy's Team: (attacks)

_Natsu..._

In the Nil Dimension, Natsu, Charizard, and his team floats, unable to use his powers or move.

Ryuko: (thinking) I can't move, Senketsu.

Senketsu: I know. We have to get out of here.

Mako: How?

Igneel: Natsu, are you going to let a thing like this beat you?

Natsu: Igneel?

Shanks: Don't give up, Luffy! You can do this!

Luffy: Shanks?

Piccolo: Goku, I believe in you.

Goku: Piccolo?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mataro: Mako!

Sukuyo: You can win!

Barazo: You're the daughter of the doctor!

Mako: Mataro?! Mom?! Dad?!

Soichirou: Ryuko, Satsuki, don't give up yet. You two need to work together. You have Senketsu and Junketsu. I'll always be with you.

Ryuko: Dad?

Satsuki: Father?

Natsu then has a flashback to a time when he was training with Igneel, years ago.

_Flashback..._

Natsu: (groans) Why can't I just break a rock twice my size?!

Igneel: Don't let your feelings get the of you. Remember, you are a Dragon Slayer. You need to take pride on your powers and the fact you are a Dragon Slayer.

_Flashback Ends..._

Natsu's team also has flashbacks of their past.

Ryuko: We won't give in.

Mako: Yeah!

Nonon: We'll use our powers to get out of here!

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Inspired, the present day Natsu, Charizard, and his team smiles and Natsu finally unleashes the true might of the Dragon Force, literally burning away a stunned Zero's Magic.

Zero: Impossible!

Ryuko: (transformed) We're out!

Nonon: (transformed) Finally!

Natsu: We'll kick your butt! (punches) Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade!

Hidden Fire Form: Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade (滅竜奥義 "不知火型" 紅蓮鳳凰剣 Metsu Ryū Ōgi "Shiranui Gata" Guren Hōō Ken) is a Fire Dragon Slayer Magic Spell. While in Dragon Force, the user surrounds their entire body with fire and then propels themselves toward the target, leaving behind a long wake of flames, and hitting them with a devastating headbutt. This unstoppable and destructive spell was used to defeat Zero and destroy one of Nirvana's leg-powering Lacrima.[1]

Both of them then crash into the First Lacrima at the same instant the others destroy their own Lacrima, thereby finally stopping Nirvana once and for all.

Everyone: (attacks)

Zero: (screams) (passed out)

Everyone: We did it!

Ryuko: (normal) We won!

Mako: (hugs Ryuko) We won, we won, Ryuko-chan!

Nonon: (normal) Finally!

Uzu: (normal) It's done!

Everyone: Huh?!

As everyone smiles and rejoices, Nirvana begins to crumble and collapse. Everyone starts running out of the Lacrima rooms which begin collapsing too.

Zoroark: Crap, it's collapsing!

Ryuko: Zoroark, transform into Gardevoir and use Psychic to get the items!

Zoroark: Okay! (transforms) Psychic!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Jellal Fernandes saves Natsu and Charizard from falling while the newly-awakened Jura Neekis and Suwako saves Wendy, Swablu, her team and Carla. Gray, Beartic, and his team jumps off Nirvana first and gets out, followed shortly by Erza, Blaziken, her team, and Ichiya, Aromatisse, and his team. Lucy and Gardevoir then shows up in Horologium while her team was ontop of him. Jura appears with Wendy and Carla. Later, Hoteye and his team tunnels out of the ground with Jellal and Natsu, Charizard, and his team relieving the group of their worries.

Jura: Everyone, this was a successful work.

Suwako: You all did a great job!

Zoroark: And we got the legendary treasure!

Parasoul: Good! Egrets, take the Skull Heart and sea it!

Egret Soldiers: Yes, Commander Parasoul!

They take the Skull Heart and sealed it inside a case.

Blake: Soul Edge and Soul Calibur...

Tsumiki: (wearing a blue Fairy Tail symbol on her left hand) The Magic Council were looking for these swords...

Carmelita: We need to take these two.

Zoroark: All right. (normal)

Carmelita: (carries Soul Edge and Calibur) Thank you. I'll just keep this safe until they came.

Noel: Right!

Erza and Blaziken explains who Jellal is, how he got there and that he is already an ally to the confused Lucy, Gardevoir, and Gray, Beartic, and their teams.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Pyrrha: Finally, it's over.

Fluttershy: We don't have to fight anymore.

Neko: (wearing a gray Fairy Tail symbol on her neck) Of course! Mission complete!

Gumball: (wearing a beige Fairy Tail symbol on his right foot) Yeah!

Boa: (sighs)

Luffy: And we found One Piece!

Nami: We're rich! Sticking, sticking rich!

Luffy: Ya-hoo!

Goku: Don't forget the Dragon Balls!

Sonic: And the Chaos Emeralds!

Ryuko: (chuckling) Senketsu, what should we do with the Original Life Fibers?

Senketsu: I'll just absorb it.

Ryuko: Absorb? I don't know about that. My body can't handle more Life Fibers.

Senketsu: Of course.

Satsuki: I'll do it.

Ryuko: Satsuki? You sure?

Satsuki: Yes.

Zoroark: But, if you do that, you wouldn't be human anymore! You'll be a Life Fibers-Infused Human, like Ryuko! Do you want to risk it all?

Satsuki: It's my choice.

Glaceon: Ragyo wants Satsuki and you, Ryuko, to be Life Fibers-Infused Human. She'll definitely risk it all.

Satsuki: Right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Satsuki began absorbing the Original Life Fibers, which was a small orb. After this, her hair has two blue streaks on each front of her hair and her pupils resembles teacups, which represent her love of tea.

Ryuko: Whoa...

Satsuki: It's done.

Uzu: You look different, Lady Satsuki.

Pupitar: Yeah.

Satsuki: Of course. It's the best I can do.

Glaceon: Right.

Erza: Thanks, Jellal and Latios.

Jellal: Don't thank us.

Blaziken: What's your next plan?

Latios: We don't know. We're afraid our memories might return.

Erza: We're with you, even if we do come to hate each other someday.

Blaziken: Ri-.

Ichiya: (screams)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Tamaki: Huh?

Tecna: What's wrong?

Ichiya: Me and Aromatisse had found something while I was in the bushes for nature's call!

Viridi: [sarcastic] Really?

Aromatisse: Yes, really! See it for yourselves!

Wendy: Look!

Conan: There's some markings on the floor!

Jura: They must be Runes.

Uzu: Runes?

Mako: Cool~!

Lahar: Excuse me?

Lahar (ラハル Raharu) was the Head Captain of the Custody Enforcement Unit under the newly reformed Magic Council.[1] Lahar is a slim man of average height with long, tied up black hair; two bangs frame his face and an unruly tuft covers his forehead, though his lavender eyes are still visible behind his circular-lensed glasses.[3] After the seven year timeskip, his appearance remains largely unchanged, with his slightly shorter hair being the only real change.[4] His attire is that of a high-ranking Council associate's, consisting of a long, blue jacket with pink edges and strapped cuffs over a high-collared shirt bearing the Council's signature ankh-like symbol. His attire also features white pants held up by a simple belt, white gloves, a white cape held closed by a gem-decorated buckle, and distinctive shoes, seemingly bearing a serpentine pattern.[3] In X791, he retains this very same outfit.[4] Lahar is strict, firm, and unbending in his beliefs. He takes his job seriously and believes that anyone who has committed a crime is a felon that deserves to be brought to justice, regardless of their possible good deeds.[5] Despite his strict personality, Lahar allowed Jellal Fernandes to bid farewell to his comrades, even encouraging him to tell everything he had to, due to the strict sentence awaiting for him,[6] and didn't take any action to arrest them when they attacked his Rune Knights after Erza Scarlet took all of the deed's responsibility on herself.[7] Not only that, but he showed extreme care to his comrades when they were injured in the Council ship's explosion, ordering them to be treated before any repair to the ship's facilities were to be conducted.[8]

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Carmelita: Captain Lahar.

Lahar: Hello. Have you found...?

Noel: Yes. Here's Soul Edge and Soul Calibur.

Parasoul: Along with the Skull Heart.

Lahar: Thank you.

Lambada: What are you doing here?

Lahar: We're here to arrest Oracion Seis. We demand to arrest Hoteye.

Jura: Wait. You can't-.

Hoteye: Please. Don't protest. My recent conversion to good doesn't undo my previous sins. I wish to someday meet up with my brother, with a clean slate and be able to look him eye to eye.

Jura: You will look for your brother in your stead.

Hoteye: Thank you. His name is Wally.

Lucy: Huh?!

Lucy, Gardevoir, and Happy: Blockhead?!

Erza: We know Wally, who is a friend of ours who is currently traveling the continent with some of my other friends.

Hoteye: Really?

Blaziken: Yes.

Hoteye: (sighs) (cries)

Hoteye willingly goes with the Magic Council Corps.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Naoto: Now, why are you really here?

Lahar: Our true objective is to capture the one who infiltrated the Magic Council, fired Etherion, causing mayhem towards those people inside and living around the Tower of Heaven, and manipulated people's lives for his own personal gain: Jellal and Latios.

Everyone: (gasps)

Tom: Jellal?! Latios?!

Lahar: If they don't go peacefully, we would use lethal force.

Bloom: Uh-oh...

Stella: We're surrounded...

Kimiko: Now what?!


	68. Episode 68: The Truth of Cait Shelter

Episode 68: The Truth of Cait Shelter

Lahar: You're under arrest for high treason of the crimes you've committed. Please come peacefully or else.

The rest of the Allied Forces just stand there, surprised.

Wendy: Please! Theylost their memories!

Swablu: They don't remember about the crimes they've committed!

Noel: They're right!

Blake: They can't remember a thing.

Tails: Please, understand.

Lahar: Exuses like that are not valid as per the criminal code.

They are then released from the runes.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Jellal: We have no intentions of of resisting and we apologize for not being able to remember Wendy and Swablu.

Carla: You have save them from a long time ago.

Latios: Of course.

They turns to Erza and Blaziken and gives them their gratitude. They walk away.

Erza: (thinking) We have to stop them before they're taking away.

Lahar: I'll guarantee you will will either be executed or given life imprisonment without parole.

Natsu: Wait!

Charizard: Don't take them away!

Mario: Natsu! Charizard!

Lahar: You better stop.

Bo-bobo: No!

Croconaw: Jellal and Latios are our allies and that we're taking them back with us.

Carmelita: Idiot!

Soon enough, the others begin to help Natsu and Charizard in fighting off the Rune Knights.

Mai: They're making fools of themselves.

Kimiko: They don't understand the consequences.

They are later restrained.

Noel: (sighs)

Tsumiki: Told you.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lahar: That's it! I'll have you all arrested for obstructing government officers and aiding in the escape of a criminal!

Winry: (wearing a black Fairy Tail symbol on her left arm) No!

Palutena: Don't!

Lahar: I will!

Erza: Enough!

Blaziken: Sorry for all the fuss they have caused. We will take full responsibility.

Rias: We will let the Rune Knights take Jellal and Latios.

Luffy: Come on!

Talim: Sh...

Jellal: (sighs) Such a beautiful scarlet hair.

Erza: Hm?

Erza is surprised and silently watches as Jellal and Latios taken away.

Ms. Fortune: They're gone.

Mirai: Hmph!

Koneko: Will we be able to see them again?

Matsuri: Don't know.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

It is nearly the morning after Jellal and Latios were taken away and Erza is alone crying for the loss of her friend, remembering when she and Jellal were together as kids. As he left, Jellal had remembered her last name, "Scarlet", which he picked when they were young. Erza remembers Wally Buchanan, an old friend who is now cross-country traveling, saying that Jellal's name was too long and that it'd be easy to forget. In return, Jellal had said that his name, "Wally Buchanan", was hard to remember as well. Wally had then asked Erza her full name and she replied "I am Erza. Just plain Erza.". Jellal then said that was kind of sad and suddenly came to notice her hair. He stated that her hair was beautifully scarlet and suddenly decided to name her "Erza Scarlet". She remembers Jellal's words: "Scarlet. It's the color of your hair. That way, I'll never forget it!"

Erza: (cries)

Wendy: (sighs) (thinking) Poor Erza...

Swablu: (thinking) Sad about them...

_Cait Shelter..._

Ms. Fortune: Master Roubaul!

Matsuri: We're back!

Roubaul: I can see that. Thank you for destroying Nirvana. You all did a great job.

Ichiya: Of course!

Blue Pegasus: Bravo, bravo!

Gray: Jeez...

Ichiya: (singing) We did the job!

Blue Pegasus: (singing) We did the job!

Aromatisse: (singing) We get it done!

Blue Pegasus Pokemon: (singing) We get it!

Together: (singing) Now, it's time to celebrate!

Tom: (wearing a gray Fairy Tail symbol on his back) Yeah!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Blue Pegasus: (repeats singing ''Oh, yeah'')

Mako: (laughing)

Fairy Tail: (repeats singing ''Oh, yeah'')

Wendy: Oh, yeah!

Swablu: Oh, yeah!

Kureko: They know how to party~nya.

Koneko: Yeah.

Miria: (chuckling)

Garnet: That's how they are!

Sango: Right~nya!

Feraligatr: We did it! Whoo!

Feraligatr is a bulky, bipedal crocodilian Pokémon that is primarily blue with accents of red and yellow. A notable feature of Feraligatr is its large, powerful jaws that are able to bite and lock down on opponents. Three pointed teeth are visible when Feraligatr closes its mouth, two from the lower jaw and one from the upper. Feraligatr intimidates its foes by opening its huge mouth. Feraligatr has three sets of spikes on its body. The one on its back appears particularly prominent, due to its size and the bulk of Feraligatr's shoulders. It has a bisected, V-shaped yellow pattern between its thighs. Feraligatr also has large scales on its arms, tail, and legs. When hunting or fighting, Feraligatr is agile and fast, due to its powerful hind legs that are used to kick the ground hard and charge. Feraligatr can rarely found living near water with the rest of its evolution family.

Pokedex: Feraligatr, the Big Jaw Pokémon. The final evolution of Totodile. Once a Feraligatr has clamped its powerful jaws around an opponent, it won't let go until the opponent is defeated.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Roubaul: Sorry.

Everyone: Sorry?!

Ryuko: For what?!

Roubaul: For hiding our legacy as Nirvit.

Koneko: Huh?

Roubaul: You see, we (Cait Shelter) are not the descendants of the Nirvit, but are the Nirvit ourselves.

Everyone: Wha?!

Ms. Fortune: You were the Nirvits?!

Rice: How's that possible?!

Roubaul: Four hundred years ago, I myself created Nirvana in order to erase the darkness of the world and stop wars. However, the darkness that was taken away from others implanted itself upon the Nirvit who eventually started killing one another, leaving me by myself as the sole guardian. Also, Cait Shelter is not a real guild. It's just an illusion.

Everyone: (gasps)

Matsuri: An illusion?

_Flashback..._

Jellal: Excuse me, sir?

Roubaul: Huh?

Jellal: I need you to take care of her and Swablu. I need to be away fora while and I need someone to take care of her and her Pokemon. Could you do that for me?

Roubaul: All right. I'll do it.

Jellal: Thank you, sir.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Wendy: Huh?

Swablu: Where are we?

Roubaul: Well,...

Wendy: (gasps) Jellal must have taken us to a guild!

Swablu: That must be it!

Roubaul: Well, this is actually a Mage guild that you were taking to. Go outside and see for yourselves.

Together: Okay! (goes outside)

Roubaul created illusions of the members and the guild.

Together: Wow~!

_Flashback Ends..._

Momoyo: This guild wasn't real.

Ranmaru: Yeah.

Everyone: Huh?!

Orihime: They're disappearing.

Weiss: Actually, they're fading away.

Kokonoe: Same thing!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Wendy: Master!

Swablu: Don't go!

Bonnie: You're the only thing we had!

Roubaul: Please, don't be sad. You don't need a imaginary family. You have real friends to protect and help you. I want to thank you all for destroying Nirvana. I'll always appreciate your work. (fades away)

Wendy: Master! Master! (kneels down and cries)

Cait Shelter marks disappears.

Conan: (cries)

Noby: Master! (cries)

Doraemon: (cries) We'll miss you!

Bonnie and Shiro: (cries)

Ms. Fortune: I'll miss all the foods they make!

Kurako: Why did he lied to us~nya?!

Koneko: He could've told us!

Matsuri: Now, we have nowhere to go.

Mint: Yeah.

Yugo: (cries)

Rice: (sighs) Master...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryuko: I feel bad for them...

Viridi: Me, too.

Palutena: They're must be a way to cheer them up.

Pit: How?

Erza: I know how it feel to lose a loved one. Bury the sadness of losing your loved ones in the comfort of being with your friends.

Wendy and Swablu looks up at her and stops crying.

Blaziken: We can help you. Join Fairy Tail with us.

Wendy: Really?

Rias: That's right.

Macargo: It'll be fun.

Swablu: Okay.

Ryuko: And all of you can join Fairy Tail, too.

Cait Shelter Members: You really mean it?!

Zoroark: Yes!

Cait Shelter Members: Okay!


	69. Wendy and Swablu joins Fairy Tail

Episode 69: Wendy and Swablu joins Fairy Tail and Gray's Betrayal

Ultear: It seems Oracion Seis has failed.

Meowstic: Such disappointment.

Ayaka: Not only that, they had destroyed Nirvana.

Shouko: They're very strong, indeed.

Hades: I agree. They're impressive. But, it doesn't matter. We have a different goal.

Ultear: I foresee that something great will happen.

Meowstic: I look forward to it.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Wendy: I can't believe they were actually the Nirvits themselves!

Swablu: Incredible!

Happy: Carla, I'm so glad you could join me!

Carla: I'm only here to protect Wendy and Swablu. Not for you!

Happy: Whatever you say...

Carla: Idiot...

Boa: Me and Melona will also join Fairy Tail.

Melona: Yup!

Momoyo: We'll join!

Conan: Just you two?

Ranmaru: Jotaro is going to join Blue Pegasus. Along with Kaneo, Gilgamesh, Starlight Glimmer, and Luna.

Conan: Oh!

Ryuko: Mako, Ragna, Jubei, and Kokonoe are joining, too! They're my friends, so of course they're joining me!

R.D: Well, I heard that Speed Racer, Flash, Cassiopeia, Dark Pit, Flonne, Kanna, Aladdin, Darcy, and Marshall are going to join Lamia Scale!

Shuckle: Cool, right?!

Zoroark: Of course!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Whoo! I feel like a new man!

Charizard: Cool!

Luffy: You don't look sick anymore!

Natsu: Watch out, transportations! Here comes Na-! (groans)

Charizard: Uh-oh.

Natsu: Wendy, could you use more of that?

Wendy: Sorry, but I can't use it more than one time.

Gray: Looks like we'll have the barf bag, after all.

Lucy: (chuckling) (thinking) After the battle with Oracion Seis, we have to say goodbye to the members of Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus.

Kaneo: Goodbye, everyone!

Lambada: We'll meet again soon.

Ragna: Of course!

Starlight: Rainbow Dash?

Starlight Glimmer is a female unicorn pony and the main antagonist of the season five premiere. She is the former leader of Our Town who seeks to "cutie unmark" everyone in Equestria. She or a similar pony also appears as a background character in My Little Pony: Friends Forever Issue #14.[3] Starlight Glimmer first appears as the founder and leader of a mysterious village in which every resident has given up his or her cutie mark. As the leader of this village, Starlight has the philosophy that "true friendship" comes from being equal—no more or less talented than another—and that having special talents of any kind only leads to disharmony. To this end, Starlight uses a magical artifact called the Staff of Sameness to remove her followers' cutie marks and replace them with equal signs. When Twilight Sparkle and her friends arrive at the village, Starlight Glimmer sees this as an opportunity to spread her message of equality to all of Equestria. She leads the Mane Six to a vault of cutie marks outside the village, where she takes their cutie marks from them with the Staff of Sameness and tries to convert them over to her way of thinking. Fluttershy, the only one among Twilight's friends who appears to convert, spies on Starlight and discovers that her own equal sign cutie mark is actually makeup. Using a bucket of water, Fluttershy and her friends expose Starlight's secret to her followers. It is also revealed that the Staff of Sameness's ability to remove cutie marks is Starlight's own magic and that the staff is an ordinary piece of wood. She attempts to leave with the Mane Six's cutie marks but is thwarted by her former followers. Having lost her followers' faith, Starlight retreats from the village and escapes to parts unknown. In Amending Fences, Starlight hides her face behind a menu in the café scene. She appears in an animatic of the first part of the season five finale, where she briefly appears during Twilight Sparkle's cutie mark magic presentation and Twilight and Spike have a brief conversation about her on their way back to Twilight's castle, where Starlight greets them in the map room. When initially introduced, Starlight Glimmer is openly friendly and welcoming, both toward the Mane Six and her followers. She is also somewhat of a disciplinarian, issuing punishment to those who do not conform to her philosophies. However, she later adopts a more callous and ill-tempered persona, desperate to keep up appearances and dismissing any concept of friendship that isn't the same as her own. Starlight Glimmer is very skilled in using magic and mentions that she has studied a spell for years. She wields an ordinary wooden staff called the Staff of Sameness while casting a spell in a ceremony known by her followers as "cutie unmarking," pretending this to be the staff's power instead of her own. She also uses telekinesis at long range, projects magical barriers, creates distracting lights, and shoots powerful magic blasts.

R.D: What?!

Starlight: If you see Twilight, tell her you have seen me. That's all.

R.D: O... kay?

Shuckle: Weird...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gardevoir: (thinking) Also, Lucy was able to get three Celestial Spirit keys; Gemini, Scorpio, and Aries. After Angel's arrest, their contracts with her have been broken.

Scorpio: Since we're free from our contracts, we decided to make contracts with you, Lucy! _Wicked_.

Aries: That's right.

Lucy: Glad to hear that. Now we have more Spirit friends.

Scorpio: Friends?

Aries: Angel always call us ''pets''.

Gardevoir: We know but, we considered all our spirits equally. And you're nonetheless.

Scorpio: Cool!

Aries: I can't wait to work with you, Lucy.

Gemini: Pretty-pretty...

Together: (chuckling)

Mako: I can't wait!

Plusle: We want to meet all the other guildmates!

Minun: We can't contain our excitement!

Ryuko: Don't worry.

Zoroark: You're going to love Fairy Tail.

Mako: I hope~!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Fairy Tail..._

Pinkie: Surprise~! (with Sandile) Welcome back, everyone!

Mako: Wow~!

Plusle: A welcome party?!

Pinkie: That's right! I'm Pinkie Pie! You must be new here!

Mako: That's right! I'm Mako Mankanshoku! Very nice to meet you, Pinkie! (sniffing) Mm... Something smells good!

Pinkie: That's the pies I'm making! I already made some cakes and cupcakes! And the pies are halfway done! Want to try some?!

Mako: Of course! Lead the way!

Ryuko: They're already use to this.

Zoroark: Right.

Bouquet: Glad you're back.

Noctowl: It's been a while.

Uzu: Sorry about that.

Pupitar: Right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Kurako: My, this place is huge~nya.

Himari: I know. I'm Himari, a nekomata.

Koneko: You're like us. I'm Koneko, and this is my big sister, Kurako.

Kurako: Nice to meet you~nya.

Himari: Glad to meet you.

Conan: (thinking as Jimmy) This place is full of wackos. That's why this is the most destructive and chaotic place around. What am I going through this?!

Chase: (wearing a white Fairy Tail symbol on left hand) Lost, kid?

Conan: Huh?!

Growlithe: Who are you?!

Chase: I'm Chase!

Conan: Oh! I'm Conan Edogawa, a detective!

Chase: Detective?! Awesome! I'm a chef!

Growlithe: We could already tell.

Chase: I see...

Bonnie: There you are, Clemont!

Clemont: Bonnie?!

Dedenne: That's right! We finally found you!

Clemont: Uh-oh! (running)

Bonnie: Hey, don't run off! (running)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Kokonoe: Whoa!

Moka: Are you new here?!

Kokonoe: Yes.

Lala: I'm Lala!

Moka: And Moka!

Kokonoe: Okay. My name is Kokonoe. I'm a scientist.

Together: Scientist?! Awesome!

Kokonoe: Do you always act like this?!

Erza: Master.

Makarov: (nods head) Good job of destroying Nirvana.

Donphan: Now we don't have to worry about it anymore.

Natsu: Than, we saw a flying snake.

Elfman: Natsu, snakes aren't even manly to fly.

Happy: You saw it.

Lapis: Wow, this is amazing.

Squigly: New here? I'm Squigly, and this is Leviathan.

Leviathan: Pleasure to meet you.

Lapis: I'm Lapis. Lapis Lazuli.

Squigly: That's a beautiful name.

Lapis: Thanks.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Talim: My, the wind is so strong.

Olcadan: (wearing a white, owl-shaped Fairy Tail symbol on his right chest) You can tell?

Talim: Huh? Olcadan?

Olcadan: Talim, didn't know you'll be here. Are you joining Fairy Tail?

Talim: Why, yes. With my friends also joining Fairy Tail.

Olcadan: I see.

Cerebella: Hello, Nadia.

Ms. Fortune: Cerebella. What brings the circus freak here?

Cerebella: I had joined Fairy Tail longer than you. You better hand over the Life Gem or else.

Ms. Fortune: Finders keepers! There's no way I'll give it to you so easily!

Cerebella: (growling)

Franky: A fellow robot, eh?!

Doraemon: Um, yes! My name is Doraemon!

Franky: Doraemon?! Cool name! I'm Franky, a mechanic!

Doraemon: Mechanic?!

Franky: Yup! One of the best!

Noby: Awesome! I'm Noby, just your average person. (laughing nervously)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Sanji: Boa! My sweet Boa! I'm so glad you're here! You're as beautiful as always!

Boa: Thank you, Sanji. I love the compliment.

Sanji: You must be hungry. I'll cook you something that compliments your beauty. It'll taste fantastic like you.

Boa: That's nice of you.

Don Patch: Bo-bobo! (attacks)

Jelly: You didn't let us come with you! (attacks)

Bo-bobo: My bad! (attacks)

Together: My bad?! No way!

Melona: (chuckling) Do they always do that?!

Maka: Sadly, yes. I'm Maka.

Soul: And Soul.

Melona: Hello, I'm Melona! Nice to meet ya'!

Juvia: Gray-sama, I miss you.

Amy: (wearing a hot pink Fairy Tail symbol on her back (middle)) That includes you, Sonic!

Together: We were crying so much that we created a waterfall!

Tsuna: Gray, Sonic, can you stop your girlfriends?!

Together: They're not our creepy girlfriends!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Carmelita: This place is out of control.

Noel: Don't worry, Carmelita.

Naoto: Just let them be.

Carmelita: (sighs)

Sly: Hello, Carmelita. It's been a while, hasn't it?

Carmelita: Sly! You thieving raccoon! I finally found you! There's no escape this time!

Murkrow: (sighs) You're as ambitious as ever, foxy. But, you can't arrest us because we didn't commit any stealing crimes here. We're squeaky-clean.

Carmelita: You're right. But, once we get back to Paris, I'll chase you down until you're caught. I could promise you two that.

Sly: Of course.

Medaka: (gasps) A doggy and a cat! So cute!

Jake: Jake's my name!

Luna: And Luna! Please let go of me!

Medaka: I just can't.

Twilight: Fluttershy, glad you came here.

Fluttershy: Of course. Now, the Elements of Harmony are back together. We could be able to defeat evil once and for all.

Hoothoot: Right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Terry: Matsuri and Thunder, eh? I'm Terry, a wrestler.

Matsuri: Wrestler? Interesting. I've never seen a _real_ wrestler before.

Terry: Really?

Thunder: Yup.

Bayonetta: And who are you, child?

Wendy: I'm Wendy. And this is Carla and my partner, Swablu.

Carla and Swablu: Nice to meet you.

Bayonetta: You're so precious.

Morrigan: And adorable. Could you tell us what magic you use?

Wendy: Sure. I use Support Magic. So, I'm a Sky Dragon Slayer.

Everyone: Sky Dragon Slayer?!

Swablu: Yup!

Everyone: Awesome!

Lopunny: We have another Dragon Slayer!

AppleJack: Just like Natsu and Gajeel!

Sandy: Welcome to Fairy Tail!

Wendy: (smiles)

Swablu: They're really friendly.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gajeel: (thinking) This isn't fair. They already have cats and I'm the only Dragon Slayer without a cat. So unfair.

Mystogan is also seen on the second floor, overlooking the festivities of the Guild.

Makarov: We would like to congratulate on Allied Forces' great job of destroying Nirvana.

Donphan: Now, eat, drink, and have some fun!

Natsu: Oh, yeah!

Charizard: Time to party!

Lucy: Hey! One look and you're dead!

Wakaba: I'm already looking!

Happy: Aye!

Wendy: They're so lively here.

Carla: Focus, child.

Conan: This is crazy!

Noby: They know how to party!

Doraemon: I agree!

Cait Shelter members get their Fairy Tail marks with same color and location.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_A week later..._

Wendy: Hm...

Swablu: Hm...

Mirajane: Find anything that suits you?

Wendy: Not yet.

Lopunny: I see. I would stay away from solo missions if I was you.

Mirajane: It'll be better if you could find a partner. It'll be much more fun and you'll get tons of experience.

Swablu: Okay. We'll find someone.

Carla: I hardly doubt you'll find a partner. Look at the options.

Elfman and Natsu: (laughing)

Lucy: I think they'll temporary join our team.

Levy: I don't think so.

Aipom: They'll join Team Shadow Gear.

Gardevoir: Hmph. Don't know about that.

Gray: Natsu, Charizard?

Natsu: Hm?

Charizard: What do you want?! A fight?! Cause we'll gladly do that!

Beartic: That's not it! We heard a rumor that somwhere in town, a girl named Daphne and her partner, Grumpig, had claimed they had saw a dragon.

Natsu: A dragon?! Could it be Igneel?!

Wendy: Or Grandeeny?!

Gray: Don't know. But, maybe you should check it out.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Okay! Mai, Mario, and Kimiko, you're coming with us!

Mai: Okay!

Mario: Let's-a go!

Wendy: And I'll bring Talim, Conan, and Noby and Doraemon!

Doraemon: Okay! Let's get moving! (runs)

Happy: We're coming, too!

Carla: So childish!

Talim: (chuckling)

_Erza..._

Erza: We'll order fifty cakes. Forty-eight is ours, and two are for the new members.

Baker: My, Erza. You and Blaziken are always my regulars. And it seems you brought them.

Blaziken: You mean Mako, Pinkie, Honey, and Stocking? They want to get cake, too.

Mako: Mister, I want that chocolate cake! It's for me and Ryuko-chan!

Pinkie: I want the strawberry cake!

Stocking: Bubblegum-flavored, please?

Honey: And a vanilla cake with a strawberry ontop for me!

Parasoul: (sighs) We'll also take those to go.

Baker: Of course. In fact, I'll make those free of charge.

Rias: You don't have to do that since we always come here.

Baker: No, no. The pleasures all mine. I assist.

Erza: Thank you, sir.

Baker: No problem.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mako: All right! I can't wait to eat this cake!

Plusle: It has to be good!

Minun: Yeah!

Stocking: Bubblegum-flavored cake, here comes Stocking!

Honey: And my vanilla cake with a big strawberry cake ontop!

Erza: Hm...

Rias: Something wrong?

Blaziken: I feel like someone's watching us.

Erza: And I believe it's coming from this alleyway. Follow me.

Everyone: Okay.

Erza is then attacked by a hooded being, but she dodges their attack. Erza then requips two swords and prepares to fight.

Erza: Who are you?!

Mako: Huh?! Maybe he's the mysterious cloaked man we saw!

Blaziken: Really?!

Stocking: It has the same look in appearance-wise!

Swirlix: He has to! Let's get him!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: Guys, stay back! We'll take care of him! (attacks)

Blaziken: Flame Punch!

She and Blaziken shatters the hooded being's blade and then the hooded being requips two swords just like her. The two battle for a while.

Mako: Huh?!

Plusle: He disappears!

Erza: Strange. Seems like he run off.

Stocking: (growling) Come on! We need him to tell us how are we supposed to get back to our worlds! He's the only one with the answer and I'll get him to spit it out, one way or another!

Blaziken: Calm down. Are you sure he's the one?

Pinkie: I think so!

Erza: We should report this to the others.

Everyone: Right!

_Natsu..._

Natsu: Hello?!

Charizard: Anyone here?!

Happy: It looks empty.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mai: What's this?

Mario: A desk?

Flareon: Excuse me! Anyone?!

Carla: Actually, it seems someone had use Magic to occupied the inn without anyone working here.

Wendy: That's so cool.

Swablu: Yeah.

Noby: (screams)

Doraemon: Look what we found!

Everyone: Huh?!

Lapis: Wow...

Talim: This is a strange-looking door. The wind is getting crazy around this area.

Natsu: Whatever, let's knock on the door! (knocking)

Daphne: (opens door) Oh, hello there. I have no idea we'll have guest here.

Daphne (ダフネ Dafune) is an anime-only character, and the main antagonist of the Daphne arc. She is first seen as a saleswoman, but she is later revealed to be trying to capture Natsu.[1] Daphne is a relatively tall (roughly the height of Gray Fullbuster), thin, bespectacled woman with shoulder length black hair, brown eyes, and large breasts.[1] Daphne wears a pale green halter top with forest green trimmings (exposing a small portion of her midriff), over the top of which she is often seen wearing a white, knee length lab coat. The lab coat itself is decorated with hot pink buttons, and behind each sleeve cuff are two, pale pink loops, which, on either side, also feature hot pink buttons. Daphne wears a pale, pink-ish mini skirt, which is fastened around her waist with a small, bright yellow button. On her feet, Daphne wears white flip flops. Daphne completes her look by wearing a white, Boss of the Plains hat, upon which the strap is a pale pink and, like much of her other attire, is decorated with hot pink buttons. The hat itself sports an intriguing design; rather than a normal crown, the crown of the hat is shaped rather similar to a cat's ears.[1] Daphne is very quirky and energetic, often jumping around the room and coming across as highly enthusiastic. She is also shown to be quite determined, as she's willing to got to extremes to sell her products. When Gray arrives, she speaks to him as if she's his master, and she drops her energetic facade; revealing that she has no qualms or morals and will do anything to complete her research, even toying with others' lives.[1] Seeing how her own town used Hidden to hide from her, only for her to make the citizens unable to dispel the spell as punishment. She goes to such extents to make her own prototype Dragons destroy each other as punishment for not being able to find the townspeople.[2] Her sadistic nature is best seen when she claimed that she could not possibly imagine the fun she would have in destroying Magnolia.[3] She is also a true narcissist, believing herself a genius and mocking her opponents at each chance possible.[4] A Darkness-type Magic can create an illusory place in a different dimension invisible from the outside. Somehow, Daphne is able to create a pocket dimension, trapping her captives in an illusory inn with a barrier that can deflect attacks.[1]

Honchkrow: Yeah.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Talim: Excuse me, are you Daphne and Honchkrow?

Daphne: Why, yes! Daphne and Honchkrow's the name! What brings you here?!

Natsu: Just to investigate!

Honchkrow: Investigate?! By the way, are you a Dragon Slayer?!

Charizard: Hell yeah he is!

Daphne: Interesting. Please, come in, come in! Don't be shy!

Honchkrow: We're so glad to meet ya'! It's been a while since we have guests!

Daphne: I'm Daphne and this is Honchkrow! We're so glad you come all the way here!

Mai: She's...

Mario: Weird...

Honchkrow: Would you like to buy our diet food called Metamo-chan?!

Happy: (mispronounced) Metamo-chan?

Carla: That's not how it's pronounced!

Daphne: That's right! When you eat Metamo-chan, it'll make you lose weight easy than 1, 2, 3!

Natsu: Um...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Honchkrow: Just listen to our customers! Metamo-chan have made me feel like a real woman! {Natsu: Please stop talking} Metamo-chan made me lose weight better than ever! {Charizard: We don't have...} And so many more!

Daphne: Would you like to eat it?!

Lapis: No thanks.

Honchkrow: Oh! Before we forgot, we would like to introduce our team!

Nui: My name is Nui Harime. I'm also known as the Grand Couturier of the Revocs Corporation.

Nui Harime (針目縫 Harime Nui?) is the secondary antagonist in Kill la Kill. She is the Grand Couturier of the Revocs Corporation, as well as the murderer of Isshin Matoi, from whom she took one half of the Scissor Blade. For this reason, she is the one Ryūko Matoi seeks to kill in order to complete her quest of vengeance. She is known for cute appearance and sadistic yet childish nature and incredible fighting power. Nui Harime seems to be a teenage girl of medium height. She has very long blond hair styled in drill-like pigtails, with smaller locks framing her face. Her eyes are sapphire blue, with highlights that resemble a smiling face. Nui wears a richly adorned pink lolita-styled dress with matching boots and fingerless gloves. She accentuates her ensemble with a parasol, a large hair bow and a purple eyepatch, which covers the eye she lost in her battle against Isshin Matoi. Her design has a prominent heart motif, such as on her collar, the center of her bow, her earrings, and even the highlights on her pigtails. Nui demonstrates a very childish and cheerful behavior. She is always seen smiling, and acts, on the surface, very friendly with everyone, demonstrating excessive intimacy towards even Satsuki and revealing to Ryūko in a rather nonchalant way the fact that she killed her father. According to Ragyō, Nui is a free spirit and will do whatever she wants according to her whims. Her often bubbly behavior and nonchalance towards the feelings of others often makes her sociopathic, and playfully enjoys violence to a sadistic degree. When she finds herself injured or outmatched, she becomes more frantic and aggressive, dropping all manner of her cheerful demeanor, which becomes more evident by the endgame after Ryūko cut off her arms. Nui is also known for holding heavy grudges, like Isshin for cutting her eye out and Ryūko for cutting both her arms. As a Life Fibers-infused human, Nui possesses immense physical strength, speed, reflexes, durability and endurance. She is able to handle herself exceptionally well in battle, being able to effortlessly fight against the Four Devas, who were all wearing enhanced, Three Star Goku Uniforms, fight on even grounds against Kamui-wielding fighters such as Satsuki and Ryūko and easily defeat the Nudist Beach forces. In spite of her natural strength, due to the particular nature of the Life Fibers infused to her, Nui is unable to don a Kamui, as it would have no effect on her. As a Life Fibers/human hybrid, Nui can regenerate from any wounds and even lost limbs almost instantly, regardless of their severity. The only exception to this healing power is if Nui is cut by the Scissor Blades or the Bakuzan, as they can nullify Life Fiber restoration. One of Nui's unique skills allows her to create replicas of herself that can either fight her opponents or act as distractions. Although physically identical to Nui and possessing all of her abilities, the duplicates appear to be far less powerful than the original, relying mainly on their superior numbers. Much like Ragyō, Nui can release Life Fibers from her hands that ensnare opponents and turn them into mindless puppets. For the final battle, Ragyō replaced Nui's lost arms with Life Fiber replicas that can alter their shape. During the final episode, Nui's new arms transformed into blades for melee combat and bat-like wings for flight. Nui also appears to be extremely skilled when it comes to mimicry and infiltration. She was able to completely disguise herself as Shinjirō Nagita, disguising her height, hair style, gender and voice almost perfectly. She was also somehow able to create fake student data for Nagita, which appeared genuine upon inspection but disappeared immediately when she discarded her disguise. The only clue to her true identity that she apparently could not change was her eyepatch, which she instead covered up. In order to support her disguise she also used lifelike puppets to imitate the One-Star students chasing Nagita, indicating that she is also skilled at puppetry and ventriloquism. Nui is also a skilled pilot, as seen when she hijacked Satsuki's personal helicopter and flew it back to the Kiryūin manor. Being a Life Fibers/human hybrid and the Grand Couturier, Nui has a deep knowledge of how Life Fibers clothing is made, as demonstrated when she effortlessly spotted and removed Sanageyama's uniform's Banshi, dismantling the uniform. Likewise, she altered the Kamui Junketsu to be worn by Ryūko by sewing the Kamui's Life Fibers to Ryūko's own in order for the Kamui to possess her, making it extremely difficult for it to be removed from her body. She can sew high quality garments, especially Life Fiber based with ease, even after losing her arms as seen by her completion of the Shinra Koketsu. The bottom edge of Nui's fingernails are lined with small hooks that can catch threads. She can use these hooks to grab and remove Banshis from uniforms. It is also of interest that of the characters shown in the series thus far, she is the only one to be capable of performing reality-warping feats such as leaning upon the characteristic large red text which forms her name, and completely disregarding the space separating her from Satsuki, allowing her to run her fingers through her hair as though they were standing eye to eye, when in reality, they were many meters apart. This is most likely for artistic effect for her character and not an actual ability. Nui's signature weapon is one half of a giant pair of scissors, which she took from Isshin Matoi after defeating him. She wields the scissor as her main weapon, as one-handed, single-edged sword. The blade is capable of cutting Life Fibers, which are otherwise indestructible. Her skill with the blade is equal, if not superior to that of Ryūko's own. Like Ryūko's blade, Nui can alter the shape of her Scissor Blade. During the battle on the S.S. Naked Sun, she converted her blade into a large, double-sided scythe. Apparently, this form can also increase the blade's power, as Nui intended to use it to sink the ship. Nui used a measuring tape with retractable blades during her attack on Isshin Matoi's lab. It was destroyed by the Scissor Blades.

Drifloon: And her partner, Drifloon.

Drifloon has a spherical, purple body with two stringy arms that have yellow, heart-shaped hands on the ends of them. At the base of its body is a frayed protrusion that resembles the tied end of a balloon. In the very center of its body is a yellow "X", which contains its small mouth in the very center. Located on either side of the "X" are its small, black eyes. A white mass of fluff that resembles a cloud sits on top of Drifloon's head. Due to its aimless drifting, this species is known as "Signpost for Wandering Spirits". It has been known to steal children that mistake it for a regular balloon. However, due to its light weight, it can be resisted easily and is often pulled around. Although created by lost spirits of Pokémon and people, as seen in the anime, it can be friendly and helpful. It prefers to reside in damp, humid locations and can expand or shrink to express its feelings.

Pokedex: Drifloon, the Balloon Pokémon. Drifloon is filled with air and can either expand or shrink to express its feelings. It also likes damp weather.

Natsu: Nui and Drifloon?

Nui: Correct.

Charizard: Hey, you have a Scissor Blade like Ryuko.

Drifloon: Ryuko? You've seen her?

Natsu: That's right. She had join Fairy Tail a while back.

Nui: I see...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mizuki: I'm Mizuki Himeji. Glad to meet you.

Mizuki Himeji (姫路 瑞希, Himeji Mizuki) is a main character in the Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu series. She is a second-year school student at Fumizuki Academy and is in the same class along with Akihisa and friends (Class 2-F), but she is ranked 2nd in the whole school in academics. A gentle and well-behaved bishoujo. She was Akihisa's first love since when they were in elementary school. According to her love letter revealed in the light novels she has had similar feelings for Aki since elementary but did not realize it was love until the summoning exams. When she is drunk however, or her emotions are stirred, her actions can cross the line. Because of her innocent character, she believes in others' words too easily. She also does not have any love experience,and although she knows Akihisa is trying his best for her, she thinks it's just because he is kind. Also, when Minami exchanged her first kiss with Akihisa's first kiss in season 2, Mizuki was shown to be extremely angry as she wanted to exchange her first kiss with Akihisa. Saying that even if God forgave her for the kiss, she would not deeming the action "criminal." While neat and mature, Mizuki easily becomes jealous whenever other females (or Hideyoshi) are within close proximity of Akihisa, which reveals her hidden yandere personality. Influenced by Minami and Class F, her punishment level of Akihisa's flirtatious nature has grown recently. Her hobbies are sewing dolls and collecting photos of Akihisa in girls' outfits. She is very weak against alcohol, and easily gets drunk. Because of her insensibility, she does not know of her appeal or her past records; thus not very confident in herself. In the anime, she, along with Minami, acts as if she is Akihisa's girlfriend and will punish him severely if she found out that Akihisa is "betraying" her. Strangely, she does not seem to mind Minami's advances. Mizuki somewhat greatly resembles Akira Yoshii, as both are overly obsessive about Akihisa, both are extremely talented in academics, and both are utterly terrible at kitchenwork (though Akira's cooking has never "killed" anyone before). Shorter than all of the other female characters, Mizuki has long, flowing, light pink hair with a rabbit clip on the left side of her head (the clip was revealed to be a gift from Akihisa when they were in Elementary School). She has purple eyes. She is also quite buxom, having very large breasts. Mizuki is very smart and excels in school subjects. Her skill is ranked 2nd in all of Fumizuki. Her points are even higher than most Class A students. While an overall expert in academics, Mizuki is utterly terrible at cooking. Her food, while looking extremely well-made and delicious, are very lethal to eat. Even Hideyoshi, known for his "Steel Stomach" was no match for a single bite of Mizuki's cooking. In the anime, her food excretes a dark, ominous oozing aura that sends terror into the hearts of their supposed eaters (i.e. Akihisa) about their impending doom. Yuuji Sakamoto concluded that, as Mizuki does not taste her food when she cooks, she always end up cramming as many "nutrition"as she can find into the food, unintentionally creating the horrendous taste and lethality which they were infamous for. In the novel it was revealed that the result of her awful inability in cooking has the potency rivaling, if not surpassing, extremely powerful acids such as Aqua Regia and hydrochloric acid. Her shoukanjuu's tools are western-styled armor and a large sword. Her bracelet's special ability is "Heat rays". The Occult version of her shoukanju is a Succubus, influenced from the feature "Boldness (in many meanings)" and "bust size". She says; "Sjue no besuto!" which is :SUMMON THE BEAST! During the ESB field error, her Shoukanjuu changes its appearance drastically, growing into a more "mature" version of Himeji and sporting even larger breasts, much to her embarrassment (and Akihisa and Kouta's delight). Its costume greatly resembles that of Morrigan Aensland from Darkstalkers. During Test Run, her beast is just like the others in school uniform. During Future Teller Test Run, her beast become and adult version of her, wearing a normal house-wife suit and an apron.

Black Rabbit: I'm Black Rabbit and I'm the aristocrat of Little Garden!

Black Rabbit (黒ウサギ, Kuro Usagi) is a Moon Rabbit and aristocrat of Little Garden. The person responsible for summoning Izayoi, Asuka and Yō to Little Garden, Black Rabbit does her best to guide the children in their Gift Games though often falls victims to their antics instead. Black Rabbit is an attractive young woman with long blue hair, red eyes,and the distinct rabbit ears unique to her race. When emotional or powered-up, her hair also changes color to a bright pink. Her regular attire consists of a black, double breasted thigh length vest, a red miniskirt, black stockings supported by garters, red shoes and large wrist cuffs. Most of her clothing is also lined with frills. When criticized for the revealing nature of her clothes however, Black Rabbit admits that she only wears it due to Shiroyasha promising a thirty-percent rise to her pay.[1] Her red miniskirt also possess a Gift which was granted by Shiroyasha that only allows onlookers to almost see up her skirt,[2] due to the Demon Lord's unique sense of 'art'.[3] At home, Black Rabbit also stores a large wardrobe full of clothes, providing both Asuka and Yō with their current attires in Little Garden, though both girls pointed out the variety of perverse outfits to which Black Rabbit claims that Shiroyasha forces her to dress up.[4] Black Rabbit is a very earnest woman, always trying her best to support her friends and community. She usually maintains an upbeat, cheerful attitude and rarely looses her cool in serious or strenuous situations. When being teased or humiliated by her friends, however, Black Rabbit is very easily excited and flustered. Due to being a moon rabbit, Black Rabbit is naturally compassionate and very selfless, willing to give herself up for the sake of her friends. However this trait can be used against her, such as when Luios attempted to blackmail her into swapping places with Leticia as a slave.[5] She does have her limits though, and when pushed far enough won't shy away from violence. The best example of this is when Leticia was petrified by Luios' men, Black Rabbit was willing to declare war on their community and would have done so if not for Izayoi's intervention.[6] A Gift that allows Black Rabbit to act as a judge and referee during Gift Games, Judge Master gives her the ability to tap into Little Garden's central network with her eyes and ears, and can instantly detect whenever somebody has cheated or been involved in a misconduct. While this Gift is normally passive, Black Rabbit can actively investigate an incident for a more detailed response from the central network, though there is a longer delay between her and the network whenever she does this.[18] She has only had to actively check if a game has been cheated in twice, both times turning out to be unfounded accusations.[19][20] Black Rabbit's only known offensive Gift, the Spear of Indra is an immensely powerful golden trident which gives the user the ability to generate blasts of lighting, and when thrown is capable of detonating in an enormous blast. When she first summoned the weapon to use on some Perseus soldiers, they instantly became afraid and hoped that it was just a replica.[21] During the battle against Pest, Black Rabbit gave Asuka the Gift Card which contained the Spear to use against the Demon Lord, revealing that the Spear of Indra can only be used once per Gift Game.[22] A defensive Gift, Sun Armour, when activated, emits a powerful ray of light from the Gift Card it's stored in. So far its only been shown to negate Gifts that are strong in the absence of sunlight, such as Pest's plague abilities. Black Rabbit used this to weaken Pest, allowing Izayoi and Asuka to finish the Demon Lord off.[24] As a moon rabbit, Black Rabbit is naturally fast, being capable of reaching the edge of the world from the East Side entrance in a matter of minutes,[25] as well as being able to catch Yō despite the younger girl's many animal affinities.[26] Black Rabbit's speed is entirely reliant on her legs however, and if she ever finds herself in a situation where she is airborne without a surface to kick off of, her mobility is drastically reduced.[27][28]

Talim: That's interesting.

B.R: Of course!

Talim: (chuckling)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Haruka: Haruka. Pleasure to see you.

Haruka(春花) is a playable character from the Senran Kagura video game series. She makes her debut in Senran Kagura: Portrait of Girls, and becomes playable in Senran Kagura Burst: Crimson Girls. 3rd-year student. A sadistic Ojou, Haruka likes to pick on weaker people. Perhaps that explains why she seems to have her eyes on Hibari. A queen type character who is extremely sadistic, however she has an abundance of feelings for her underclassmen and is a motherly figure amongst the girls. Haruka has brown hair that is curled at the ends with a large pink bow on top. She wears what resembles pink and white lingerie with white cups, and a diamond shaped opening revealing her cleavage. On her legs and arms are white garments, and she wears thin white bottom with simple pink high heels. On her back is a large white lab coat lined with many different vials filled with hazardous chemicals. In Shinovi Versus, the bottom of her breasts are left uncovered, and she utilizes a robot that inhabits her lab coat. This machine fills the right arm of her coat with a deadly red chainsaw, and the left with a three fingered robotic arm of its own. Haruka is sophisticated young lady who finds the utmost pleasure in toying with her opponents. She treats her enemies like they are toys and is shown to be quite a dominatrix. Haruka likes to pick on weaker people, this explains why she seems to have her eyes on Hibari. She is a very hard person to read and enjoys messing with the feelings of other people. Despite this, like the others, she has been shown to be quite considerate and caring towards those she considers her friends.

Lapis: She seems calm.

Noby: Agree.

M.B: I'm Majin Buu! I'm the strongest and most dangerous being of the world!

Majin Buu (魔人ブウ, Majin Bū; lit. "Demon Man Boo"), later known as Mr. Buu (ミスター・ブウ, Misutā Bū; lit. "Mister Boo"),[8] is the first form of Buu seen in the Dragon Ball series. Majin Buu takes many forms, all of which are linked below, and all of the forms are simply referred to as "Majin Buu" in the series, but the various forms get their common names from various Dragon Ball Z video games. According to Daizenshuu 1, Majin Buu was inspired by Akira Toriyama's third editor, Fuyuto Takeda. Buu's along with Bibidi and Babidi's names are most likely references to the magic words the fairy god mother uses in the 1950 film Cinderella, "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo." In Japanese, Majin Buu is roughly translated to mean chief magical being. Although he is one of the most powerful entities in Dragon Ball Z, Majin Buu is often playful and displays his childish personality, revealing he destroys things for fun simply from old instructions from his master, stopping once told what he was doing was wrong thanks to the Grand Supreme Kai's personality showing in him. Though he is playful and silly, his evil side is readily apparent, especially shown when his eyes widen, and steam shoots out of the holes on his body. His extreme anger issues show themselves often, when he is even slightly made fun of, or starts to lose in a battle. He finds enjoyment in taking the lives of many and shows no remorse, though this is because he treats everything as a game. In battle, he fights in a bullying manner, using his immense size to outflank his opponent. Once he was absorbed by Evil Buu, his playful and childish traits manifest in Super Buu and Kid Buu respectively. During his second battle against Gotenks, Gotenks was preparing the Super Ghosts of his Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack for battle. Piccolo showed Gotenks that Buu had already regenerated from the last Super Ghost attack. Super Buu was also lying on his stomach, drinking a soda (though it looked like a milkshake) and reading a magazine, much to Gotenks' fury and embarrassment. Also, when Goku and Vegeta were preparing for battle, Kid Buu was sleeping (as Buu only needs so little time to rest), much to Goku's surprise. More importantly, due to his connection with Mr. Satan he had influence to stop him from killing the former as Super Buu and later Kid Buu. For this reason, he also responded to Videl's request to be patient due to being Hercule's daughter; though it wasn't enough to stop him from killing her. While mildly annoying to Super Buu, it infuriated Kid Buu enough that he spat him out as soon as he was able to. Despite the pleasure he takes in mass-murder, it is later revealed that he only committed such acts because he was unaware of the moral implications of his actions, and because he had been commanded to do so by Babidi, and Bibidi before him. The Grand Supreme Kai's presence is more influential in this form than in Super Buu, who is mostly evil and is influenced very little by the Kai. He literally struggles with the evil inside himself, with the evil winning and usurping near complete control, Majin Buu becoming far more dangerous as a result. Buu also possesses an enormous appetite for sweets, shown to far exceed even Goku's eating habits, as Buu was still hungry after he once turned a whole city of people into candy and ate them. Majin Buu only has to sleep for about five seconds to get the results humans get from hours of slumber. He is extremely naive, as he was completely ignorant of Mr. Satan's (inept) attempts to kill him. The fat Majin Buu shows his power when he effortlessly defeats Dabura (who possessed power on par with the Bio-Android Cell), the Eastern Supreme Kai and Super Saiyan 2 Gohan, and goes on to humiliate Super Saiyan 2 Majin Vegeta. After his fission (causing him to turn into the weaker Good Buu form), Good Buu is weaker than Evil Buu, but his power is still significant. Later, he actually manages to hold his own against Kid Buu, but is soon outmatched and defeated. Majin Buu's power level is 1,000,000,000 according to the video game Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha. Majin Buu's power level is 1,199,951,172 in a special mission in Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha.

Talim: My, I could feel your power through the wind. It's fantastic.

M.B: Thank you! And last, but certainly not least, we have Kirby, the last Star Warrior!

Kirby: Hi~!

Kirby is the titular pink puff and main protagonist of Nintendo's Kirby series of video games named after him. The series has been running for over two decades, and nearly thirty titles have been released under Kirby's name, most of which are developed by HAL Laboratory, Inc. or published by HAL for co-developing studios. Kirby has been featured in his own anime series, many manga publications in several countries, and even an educational video co-starring Mario. The Kirby series is frequently merchandised by Nintendo, although most of its products are only released in Japan. Kirby lives in his dome-shaped home in Dream Land, a country on his home planet Planet Popstar. His adventures take him throughout Dream Land and occasionally into local star systems for various reasons, and he has saved his homeland several times. Kirby is a small pink spherical creature with two stubby arms, two red feet, and two oval-shaped eyes with black pupils (with a faint shade of blue at the bottom starting with Kirby Super Star, which was brightened in later appearances). Kirby's cheek-blushes weren't introduced until his second game, Kirby's Adventure, where they appeared as two black whisker lines in artwork. In subsequent games until Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, they were depicted as three red diagonal lines in artwork, although they were usually always solid red ovals in-game (except Kirby's Dream Land 2, where they were missing from his sprite). Kirby's body is soft and flexible, allowing him to flatten himself or expand like a balloon. Officially he is 20 centimeters (8 inches) tall,[4] but the Super Smash Bros. games depict his height as about three feet when compared to the other characters. His weight is not known,[4] although several parts of the anime and the Super Smash Bros. series suggest that he is light enough to be easily carried. Kirby has no form of skeletal structure nor does he have teeth.[5] The latter is confirmed in the anime episode A Dental Dilemma, where Hardy couldn't find Kirby's teeth to clean. His appearance has changed subtly over the years, his arms and body becoming more rounded and his facial features more defined with larger eyes. The new design has been used in all subsequent games. With regards to Kirby's appearance on the box art of games and certain artwork, there is a phenomenon fans refer to along the lines of the "angry Kirby" look.[6] For some undisclosed reason, although likely attributed to cultural differences and atmosphere at that time, Nintendo of America decided to depict Kirby's eyes as significantly sharper-looking than his usually benign expression on the US box art of several games, starting from Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, and including (in chronological order) Kirby Air Ride, Kirby &amp; The Amazing Mirror, Kirby: Canvas Curse, up to Kirby: Squeak Squad. Kirby Super Star Ultra and Kirby's Epic Yarn are exempt from this phenomenon, although the trend continues into Kirby Mass Attack and Kirby's Return to Dream Land. The same thing happened for the promotional material for Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. However, even the Japanese boxart of Kirby: Triple Deluxe features a distinctly angry looking Kirby. Kirby's age[7] and gender[8] are never directly stated by Japanese sources, although this rule was initially broken when he was introduced to western audiences as a "spry little boy" in the English manual for Kirby's Dream Land. In most translations, Kirby is consistently referenced with masculine pronouns by default in subsequent games and in the anime. Assuming that Kirby is heteroromantic, this would be more in line with the hint of romance between Kirby and Ribbon in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards where Ribbon gives Kirby a kiss on the cheek in the good ending, making both of them blush in embarrassment. ChuChu's crush on Kirby in the non-canon manga also might imply that Kirby is a boy. In the anime, where he more or less acts like a little child, Kirby's peers Tiff and Tuff sometimes call him a "baby" (in the Japanese dub, Meta Knight implies he's a baby when he tells Tiff that he's born 200 years too early). Along with his high-pitched voice and "poyo language", it is implied that Kirby is at least young. Kirby is largely innocent and has a cheerful demeanor and a positive attitude. He likes to help other people so much, sometimes he goes out of his way to do it; in the Dyna Blade sub-game of Kirby Super Star Ultra, he feeds Dyna Blade's chicks on his own (though expresses annoyance at Dyna Blade's chicks' constant noise-making before dragging them off to Whispy Woods to be fed by the constant dropped apples from the tree's branches) and teaches them how to fly. He has been shown to have a sense of justice, and won't spare someone who is a danger to those around him, as evidenced by his battles against final bosses. Throughout the many dangers he is put through, he is notably brave, maintaining a neutral expression almost constantly. This is especially evident in The Subspace Emissary. In the anime, he doesn't harbor dislike for anybody, in particular, not even King Dedede or Escargoon who mostly cause trouble for himself, and mostly greets everyone he meets. While he is brave and has a sense of justice, Kirby is quick to suspect King Dedede as the culprit for mischief, such as at the beginning of Kirby Squeak Squad. In fact, Kirby has demonstrated a consistent impulsive streak throughout the series and can be as quick to start fights as he is to pass them by, fighting Dedede, Meta Knight and Dyna Blade on impulse. He also willingly responded to Dedede's call for a rematch and attacked Shadow Kirby without thinking. This recklessness can often lead him into trouble or cause him to create trouble (such as when he accidentally released Nightmare). His personality in Kirby's Avalanche is different, where he is depicted as somewhat rude. This is especially evident with his encounter with Whispy Woods, where, despite being warned by Whispy Woods not to step on his roots, he steps on a root and then quips about wanting some apple pie. However, the game is considered non-canon. While it is undeniable that Kirby adores eating, it is not certain whether he enjoys the act of eating or the taste of food. Kirby has preference over certain foods but he eats just about everything, including those most would deem unpalatable e.g. an item called "rotten pumpkin" in the games. In the anime, since Cappies know about this attribute of his, they invite him to dinner whenever they have leftover food, and Tuggle often gives whole piles of expired food for him to finish. While the Cappies do it for their convenience more than for Kirby's benefit, Kirby doesn't realize nor seem to mind, and the expired food doesn't do him any harm. Even food hot enough to make people breathe fire The Hot Shot Chef doesn't seem to bother him one bit, but anything truly disgusting, like Belly Buster's pies in the anime, Mariels in Kirby's Dream Land 3, or Whispy's poison apples, Kirby would understandably hate or be hurt by. Kirby is a character of few words and rarely speaks in-game. Much of his speech is indirect, in the form of speech bubbles or monologues in games' instruction manuals, and brief greetings such as "Hi" in games including Super Smash Bros. and Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. Story-wise, if Kirby is depicted as talking to another character, it is often in the form of text panels or narration. Kirby is depicted as rude and smart-alecky in the American-made spin-off of the Puyo Puyo genre titled Kirby's Avalanche, but despite being developed by HAL Laboratory, it was never released in Japan, and is not considered to be canon. In the games, Kirby narrates the functions of certain Copy Abilities on the pause menu in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, Kirby &amp; The Amazing Mirror, and Kirby: Squeak Squad. In Kirby's Super Star Stacker, he gives short descriptions of various menu options when they are highlighted. The most in-game talking Kirby ever did was in Kirby's Star Stacker, where he explains the game's rules, along with brief gameplay descriptions if it isn't already explained by Dedede. Kirby says the names of certain attacks when he uses a foe's ability in the Super Smash Bros. series. In the anime, Masahiro Sakurai insisted early in the development process that Kirby would not speak in the anime series, as it makes the character more endearing and easier for people to relate to. The most common thing Kirby says in the anime is "Poyo", which is meaningless, but it allows him to use his voice in such a way that it conveys his emotions without actually saying anything meaningful, as illustrated here. Kirby does occasionally say the names of his special attacks in the Japanese version, the names of certain foods, and sometimes repeats names and certain words he hears, such as yuki (snow) or suika (watermelon). In contrast with his usual speaking habits, Kirby loves to sing when he gets the Mike ability. Mike Kirby's amplified voice is devastating to enemies (and friends in the anime); one good bout of singing actually reduces King Dedede's Castle to rubble in the episode Abusement Park. Although the reaction from Kirby's audience suggests that his singing is bad to downright unbearable, Kirby never seems to realize it and enjoys himself regardless.

Wendy: Nice to meet all of you.

Swablu: Yeah.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Can we get down to business?!

Daphne: Oh, sure! Why didn't you say so?! Dengakuman, bring my notepad and pen!

Dengakuman: Got it! (gives Daphne notepad and pen) Here you go!

Dengakuman (田楽マン) is a fictional character in Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. The name is connected to "Dengaku", a snack food consisting of grilled tofu dipped in miso on a stick, which is his favorite food. Dengakuman is the "cute mascot character" of the series. He is a completely white, super deformed creature with a pointy head with a ball attached to his head. He could possibly be a parody of the Chao from Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is very small, probably not even bigger than 1 foot. In terms of personality, Dengakuman is normally a happy little creature who carries around tofu. He can be violent (bipolar even), but he is often portrayed as an extremely weak character with no real power. His trademark line is, "We'll make 'em eat grilled tofu dipped in miso on a stick!". When he is first introduced (not counting the brief appearances in the Pomade Ring arc), he is portrayed as a lonely being with little to no friends. Though he gains friends, most of them ignore him. Despite being the one who taught him friendship, Bo-bobo goes as far as to use him as a projectile to throw him at his enemies! He seems to get along perfectly well with Tokoro Tennosuke; the two are often seen together during small openings in the anime. Dengakuman is an accomplished hajikelist master, and his skills have been compared to that of even Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, but he hardly ever fights. There have been times when he has tried to fight, but was either ignored or simply tossed aside. He is often abused by his own allies!

Daphne: Thanks, sugar!

Neyla: Now, what brings you here?! And make it quick!

Constable Neyla, as she was most widely known, was the main antagonist of Sly 2: Band of Thieves. She was at one time a partial ally to the Cooper Gang, as well as a member of INTERPOL. Manipulative and deceitful, Neyla double-crossed most individuals she affiliated herself with – namely the Cooper Gang, Interpol, and Carmelita Fox – in order to achieve her ultimate goal of immortality. After betraying her former mentor, Arpeggio, she merged with Clockwerk's robotic frame and became Clock-La. Neyla is a Bengal tiger with violet fur, shoulder-length black hair and markings. In Sly 2, she wears head jewelry, a red and golden decorated ḥijāb, wields a whip and, during a dance with Sly Cooper, can be seen to have long black hair. She has green eyes, a rare eye color. She also wears a dark blue tank top, brown shorts held by a light blue belt and gold buckle, and a small pair of brown boots. Neyla's outside appearance was very charming; she would be so generous as to be used for two of Sly Cooper's plans (first for the key to Dimitri's disco, then at the ballroom dance in India). She appeared to the Cooper Gang as a cop who was close to the line of being an honest cop to a vigilante. She showed her true colors: a deceiving, cunning liar. She was a manipulative schemer and held no social activity for long. Anyone she befriended would usually be used then tossed aside. It is possible that to her, being just a normal person like everyone else just wasn't enough as she sought the body of Clockwerk (which she did obtain). Neyla could easily rival Sly in his abilities to sprint and perform feats of acrobatic prowess. She was arguably a pro with her whip, never injuring herself once and taking out her foes in just one hit. She could perform a high level of psychological warfare; she could charm anyone she met and had a unique talent beyond many other people to hide her true motives, no matter how big they were-no one could guess the truth in her mind. When she changed her body to Clock-La, her powers were enhanced to the level of Clockwerk's, so she possessed his abilities. Like the original Clockwerk, Clock-La could fire missiles and energy rings. One difference was that the rings that Clock-La fired closed up with energy, resulting in the need that the rings had to be shot in order to open. Clock-La also had upgraded missiles; one type could required to be shot twice in order to be destroyed prior to reaching the helicopter. Clock-La can also fire an energy blast that can severely damage Carmelita Fox's helicopter.

Charizard: Well, we're here because Gray and Beartic told us you and Honchkrow had saw a dragon! Is that really true?!

Daphne: Don't be silly! I only use that rumor in order for a business boost.

Natsu: Darn it! We came here for nothing!

Charizard: Ridiculous!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: We're outta here!

Neyla: Um, Natsu and Charizard, wasn't it? You shouldn't leave this soon.

Charizard: Why?! Wha?!

Natsu: What the heck?!

Mario: Where's the outside?!

Mai: It's gone!

Daphne: That's why!

Kimiko: What are you doing?!

Honchkrow: Actually, Daphne here is a Mage!

Everyone: A Mage?!

Daphne: That's correct!

Honchkrow: We were looking for Dragon Slayers! And looks like we found two!

Natsu: (growling) Let us out!

Charizard: Or you'll regret it!

Daphne: We're not going to let you escape!

Honchkrow: You're very important!

Talim: What do you mean ''important''?! This is not making sense!

Nui: You'll see!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

The four, Mario, Flareon, Mai, Kimiko, Noby, Doraemon, Talim, and Lapis continue to try to escape. As Natsu hits a wall, ice forms on it and Gray and Beartic appears in front of Natsu and Charizard.

Doraemon: Gray! Beartic!

Noby: Glad you're here!

Daphne: Welcome, Gray and Beartic!

Honchkrow: We're so glad you two show up!

Natsu: What are you doing here?!

Charizard: And where are your team?! Shouldn't they be with you?!

Gray: They're in Fairy Tail. We told them we don't need them for this one.

Beartic: Anyway, it's time to settle this.

Everyone: Settle this?!

Daphne: You see, we want a Dragon Slayer, crush them!

Gray: Goodbye, Natsu! Ice-Make!

Together: Let's battle!

Mai: Natsu!

Natsu: Don't intervene! This is our battle! Find a way out!

Natsu's Team: Got it!


	70. Episode 70: Orange Flame VS Icy Blue

Episode 70: Orange Flame VS Icy Blue

Gray: Ice-Make: Lance!

Natsu: (dodges) (thinking) He's serious! Fire Dragon's Roar!

Charizard: Flamethrower!

Gray: Ice-Make: Battle Axe!

Ice-Make: Battle Axe (戦斧, バトルアックス, Batoru Akkusu) is an Ice-Make Spell. The user molds an axe from ice for the purpose of melee combat.[1]

Beartic: Powdered Snow!

Charizard: Nice try! Slash!

Beartic: (dodges)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Fire Dragon's Claw!

Charizard: Slash!

Together: (screams)

Natsu attacks with Fire Dragon's Claw and sends Gray and Beartic flying through a wall.

Natsu: Why are you attacking us?!

Gray: Because of "a city without sound".

They attack Natsu and Charizard once again.

Wendy: Wow, they're at the same level.

Happy: Go get them! Kick their butt!

Carla: Incredible.

Daphne: That's Gray and Beartic, all right! They volunteered to assist us of their own will and now they are our partners!

Carla: They're complete traitors, plain and simple!

Wendy: I can't believe it.

Swablu: (growling)

Nui: Don't be gloom. I don't want to see those sad faces.

Carla: Hmph!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Meanwhile at the Fairy Tail Guild..._

Ryuko: I can't believe you found him! I'm going to kick his ass!

Yoko: Agree!

Mako: Yeah!

Erza: Why is Natsu and Charizard late?

Lucy: Because they only went to ask about the Dragons and that shouldn't have taken them long.

Boa: (wearing a pink Fairy Tail symbol on her left leg) Maybe something horrible had happen.

Carmelita: (wearing a bright orange Fairy Tail symbol on her right breast) That could be a possibility. Anything could happen.

Blaziken: Maybe from those things we seen earlier?

Naoto: (wearing a blue Fairy Tail on her left hand) Maybe. We should investigate it.

Erza: Agree.

Rias: Me and Luchia will stay out of this one.

Parasoul: Right. Anyone wanna come?

Hoka: I'll go.

Nonon: Same here!

Ms. Fortune: I'll go with Sly here!

Sly: Right.

Conan: Me, too!

Erza: Okay. Let's get them.

Ms. Fortune: Right! This should be the cat's pajamas!

Mako: (wearing a brown Fairy Tail symbol with red-and-blue croquettes on her right leg) Good luck!

Plusle: (wearing a brown Fairy Tail symbol with red croquettes necklace) Bring them back!

Minun: (wearing a brown Fairy Tail symbol with blue croquettes necklace) Safely!

Nami: We will! Don't even worry!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_At the Hotel Rise..._

At the Hotel Rise, the battle between Natsu, Charizard, and Gray and Beartic goes on, sending each other different spells.

Natsu: Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow!

Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow (火竜の炎肘 Karyū no Enchū) is a Fire Dragon Slayer Magic Spell. The user creates intense, bursting flames from their elbow, boosting the striking power of the corresponding arm, which they then use to strike the target,[1] who is then sent flying (at least) several meters away from the user.[2]

Charizard: Flame Punch!

It sends Gray and Beartic to the pool. Natsu and Charizard breaks the floor and their fight then heads to the first floor.

Wendy: We have to stop them. And I'll do it using Sky Dragon's Roar.

Swablu: And Gust.

Talim: Right.

Happy then goes over to a window in an attempt to get help.

Daphne: Sorry, you won't get help!

Honchkrow: With Concealment Magic, once someone gets in, there's no way to escape!

Nui: And this is the Hidden Darkness' illusory Inn.

Mizuki: You're all caged birds.

Wendy: (growling)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Dengakuman: Look outside!

Neyla: We have guests.

Daphne: My, you're right, Neyla and Dengakuman! More guests are coming!

Talim: That's Erza and Lucy!

Noby: Along with Ms. Fortune, Sly, Naoto, Conan, Hoka, Nonon, Parasoul, and Nami!

Doraemon: We're saved!

Nui: Oh, it's Jakuzure and Inumuta!

B.R: You know those two?!

Nui: Yup! Those two are in Lady Satsuki's Student Council! Cool, huh?

Mizuki: Awesome.

Honchkrow: Oh! What are they doing here?!

Wendy: To pick us up.

Swablu: Yeah!

Wendy: Guys!

Happy: We're here!

Doraemon: Get us out of here!

Daphne: Sorry, nobody can't hear you inside or outside.

Honchkrow: You can scream all you want, but it isn't going to work at all! It's absolutely pointless!

Haruka: And plus, they won't see you until they come inside.

Talim: (growling)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: Everyone, stay on guard.

Nonon: Got it!

Hoka: Hm?

Ms. Fortune: Something wrong, geeky-boy?

Wynaut: Something's wrong with the laptop.

Naoto: Laptop?

Hoka: It's picking us some weird vibes. I never seen this before.

Sly: Strange.

Growlithe: (growling)

Conan: Scout?

Growlithe: There's something wrong here. And it's not good.

Nonon: I agree. I feel like something's wrong.

Chatot: Something wrong, something wrong!

The being that attacked Erza, Blaziken, and her team before appears from the ground.

Nonon: What the hell is that?!

Chatot: That's not the mysterious cloaked man! It's a crocodile! Or is it an alligator?!

Nonon: Who cares?! It's creepy~!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: Heaven's Wheel Armor! What is your purpose of attacking us?! (attacks)

Ms. Fortune: You better talk or else! (attacks)

Nonon: (sighs) Symphony Regalia ! Time to be destroyed! (flies)

Lucy: Gate of the Maiden: Virgo!

Virgo: Need anything, princess?

Gardevoir: Help Erza and Blaziken!

Virgo: As you wish.

But, as Virgo is heading out, another one of those beings appear.

Conan: More?!

Ms. Fortune: There must be more than one here!

Virgo: Don't worry, princess. I'll take this creature out. Diver!

Naoto: That thing had also dig underground.

Virgo: Hmph! There you are! It's time for you to be punished for intervening my work.

Virgo and the monster then have a brief battle.

Conan: Whoa, it's using the same exact moves!

Virgo: Sorry I fail you, princess.

Lucy: You did good. Gate of the Lion: Leo!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Leo: It's been a while, Lucy.

Gardevoir: We know.

Lucy: But, we need you to attack that creature!

Another monster appears; this one, resembling Loke and his Magic.

Leo: That?! Of course. After all, I always knew you'll get Aries. I'll help you.

Gardevoir: Great! Go for it!

Leo: Got it! (attacks)

Parasoul: Hm...

Sly: Something's on your mind?

Parasoul: Yes. Erza, I think they are mimicking your magic!

Erza: Really? I'll test it out.

Erza and Blaziken tests the theory.

_Inside..._

Wendy: Lucy! Erza!

Swablu: Gardevoir! Blaziken!

Doraemon: Save us, now~!

Noby: Before we're goners~!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Carla: You don't seem to get it. They can't hear us here.

Daphne: Correct!

Talim: What are those things?

Honchkrow: They're called the Lizardmen!

Everyone: Lizardmen?!

Lizardmen (リザードマン Rizādo Man) are humanoid lizard-like creatures from the Fairy Tail Universe. Daphne created her own version of these creatures. Lizardmen appear to be masculine humanoid lizard-like creatures with spiked scales covering their body. They possess a plate that covers their forehead and a light-colored mane that ranges from the top of their skull to their back. Their legs also take hove-like appearances. Artificial Lizardmen, however, have narrow snouts with sharp teeth and white eyes. They have two sets of triangular spikes covering their head up to their long tails. A single spike can be seen sprouting out of their chin. When an Artificial Lizardman mimics an opponent, they sometimes mimic their appearance as well (e.g. Loke, Wakaba and Elfman's hairstyles, Plue's form and Macao's jewelry). Artificial Lizardmen are designed to be able to adapt to match the attributes of their opponents. However copies are not as powerful as their opponents.[1]

Lapis: That's what they are.

Nui: Yup!

Daphne: I was the one who created them!

Honchkrow: They've have the ability to copy data from every opponent it sees. And that includes transformations and Magic!

Everyone: (gasps)

Mizuki: Wait, you didn't tell us that.

Daphne: Sorry!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: (laughing) We won!

Charizard: Yeah!

Natsu: In your face! Whoo!

Gray: You're really stupid, aren't you?

Charizard: Huh?! The floor!

Gray freezes Natsu and Charizard's feet onto the ground preventing them from moving.

Daphne: Perfect! Now, Hidden Darkness!

Hidden Darkness is an anime-only Concealment Magic Spell. The user creates a Magic circle below the target in which anyone who stand on it falls into a void filled with darkness.[1]

Together: (screams)

Everyone: Natsu! Charizard!

Honchkrow: We didn't even want that Dragon Slayer's Pokemon! Oh well! It doesn't matter, anyway!

_Natsu..._

Natsu: It's dark... So dark...

Charizard: We don't hear a sound...

Natsu: Wait, is this what Gray mentioned?

Charizard: The city without sound...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

The battle outside between Lucy, Gardevoir, and Erza, Blaziken, Parasoul, and Ms. Fortune against the monsters continues.

Erza: Hm...

Erza then uses Requip and the monster mimics her, but she changes her armor again.

Blaziken: Smart move, Erza!

Erza: Of course. The choice of weapons and armors is something only experience can bring.

Nonon: (normal) Hmph!

Lucy: Gate of the Canis Minor, Nikora!

Plue: Plue, plue!

Lucy replace Loke by summoning Plue, who defeats the monster by exhausting it.

Conan: We did it!

Naoto: They're defeated!

Hoka: And got their data. According to my calculations, they're called Lizardmen. They have the ability to copy all moves. That includes transformations and Magic.

Nami: Now I see! But, why were they here?!

Daphne then lifts her Concealment Magic, revealing the Dragonoid.

Everyone: (gasps)

Nonon: That's one big dragon!

Chatot: Yeah!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Daphne: (laughing)

Nui: Huh?!

Honchkrow: Sorry, guys! You've have to go! Gust!

Everyone: (screams)

Mizuki: Why are you kicking us out?!

Inside the Dragon, Daphne plays on her piano to control it and to absorb Natsu and Charizard's power.

Honchkrow: Actually, we weren't truthful.

Haruka: What do you mean?

Daphne: This power... is incredible! (laughing)

Nonon: Shut up already!

Honchkrow: Daphne don't know how to create portals to other worlds.

Daphne's Team: Wha?!

B.R: We trusted you and you lied?!

Honchkrow: Sorry!

M.B: You promise us you can return us back if we help you!

Honchkrow: Don't get mad!

Nui: Mad?!

Drifloon: We're furious!

Honchkrow: Goodbye, thanks for everything! (flies)

Nui: Wait! (running) We're not done talking here! (attacks)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Yoriko: (blocks) Stop this, Nui. You're not allowed to attack Honchkrow OR Daphne.

Yoriko is a hybrid character who incorporates elements of a mid-range rush-down oriented character with some elements of a zoning-type character. Most notably, Yoriko has long range command normals which can be used to poke and confirm on an opponent at longer ranges. Her primary gimmick relies on her Ancient Talisman special, which, if preformed correctly, will allow Yoriko's specials and supers to become powered up for a short time. When Yoriko is powered-up, her entire gameplan changes and she can go on full offensive since her powered-up special are extremely good. Yoriko's weakness comes when she has to deal with strong brawler-type characters up close since her all of her low-level moves have high start-up. She can also suffer from issues in air-to-air exchanges since her extended normals also extend her hitbox. Because of this, she sometimes has to rely on projectiles to cover her approaches in neutral, since can have a hard time approaching, depending on the match-up. Yoriko also lacks a non-metered reversal so most times has to respect the other player on wake-up. Yoriko does have a strong backdash with a lot of invulnerability frames, but it comes with somewhat hefty recovery. Yoriko is the ideal pick for someone who likes characters with mid-range confirms, strong pressure and minor zoning elements. Yoriko is a strong character on her own and Arcana choice doesn't really help her combo-ability. Any Arcana that can augment her offense or give her enough projectile support to complete an Ancient Talisman is a good choice for her.

Tanpopo: She's right! If you won't cooperate, than scram! (attacks)

Tanpopo Kuraishi (倉石 たんぽぽ Kuraishi Tanpopo?) is one of the "Tower Witches" who transferred to Honoka Takamiya and Ayaka Kagari's high school, Tougetsu Academy. She has dark blond hair and light brown eyes and wears a white cape along with a white hat with a rabbit motif. However, she is not entirely Human, as she has real Cat Ears, being refered to as a "Furry" by Ayaka Kagari herself. Tanpopo Kuraishi has an incendiary temper; going from mild amusement to extreme rage in seconds (especially when beaten by a better witch). Tanpopo's own power is yet to be known entirely, but she relies on an army of her familiars called the "Army of Rabbits" Soldier of Rabbits (ウサギの兵士 Usagi no Heishi?). To create said Army, is a feat of immense power, probably leaving little left for her own use. It is mentioned that her familiars are made up of paper. She believes that is the reason why she loses easily to Ayaka, because paper burns way too easily. But as we've seen, her familiars are more durable than any other weaponized familiar we've seen; requiring someone like Kesumi or Ayaka to defeat/destroy them.

Nui: (screams)

Haruka: Nui! (catches Nui) You alright?

Nui: Yes.

Daphne: Yoriko, Tanpopo, glad ya' came and help!

Yoriko: We are your loyal servants.

Tanpopo: We always protect you!

Erza: (growling)

Parasoul: What's going on?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Wendy: Guys!

Everyone: Wendy!

Naoto: We're glad you're safe.

Conan: What's going on?!

Swablu: You see, this is Gray and Beartic's doing! They were helping Daphne and Honchkrow to kidnapped Natsu! Charizard is also in there!

Hoka: Impossible...

Nonon: (growling)

Erza: Gray, Beartic, what have you done?


	71. Episode 71: Chaos in Magnolia

Episode 71: Chaos in Magnolia

Natsu and Charizard are now trapped within the Dragonoid's core where Natsu's Magic Power is being sucked. The more they struggles to break free, the more his powers get sucked.

Daphne: (laughing)

Hoka: The Dragonoid, which is this one, is starting to charge.

Honchkrow: Correct!

Conan: How did you do all this?! It isn't right!

Daphne: Shut up! I did it with the "City without Sound", the place where we first tested Dragonoids and their destructive ability.

Honchkrow: The people there all used "Hidden", which hides one's body in order to avoid us and our experimental Dragons.

Daphne: So, I used a spell which made their Magic permanent. We left the city shortly afterwards.

Dengakuman: You didn't told us that!

Honchkrow: Oops!

Natsu: Now I remember.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Charizard: We were in walking through the very same city, looking for Igneel.

Wakaba: Hey~!

Everyone: Huh?!

Macao: When I heard something is wrong, we had to investigate!

Elfman and Aggron charges at Gray and Beartic and punches them in the stomach, rendering them unconscious.

Noby: Why did you do that?!

Aggron: Makarov and Donphan's order is to bring Gray and Beartic back for questioning.

Erza: I see...

The Dragonoid starts flying.

Nonon: Where is it going?!

Hoka: It's going through straight to Magnolia.

Conan: This is bad!

Parasoul: I'll call the Egrets! (presses earphone) Egrets, we have an emergency! There's a Dragonoid heading to Magnolia. We need to start an evacuation for all citizens. We'll be back.

Egret Soldiers: Right, Commander Parasoul!

Parasoul: (sighs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Nui: This is our fault!

Drifloon: We shouldn't trust them!

Mizuki: Than, this would never happen if they just be truthful.

B.R: They use us as tools! So frustrated!

Nami: I know you're upset. But, if you help us defeat them, we'll let you join Fairy Tail.

Haruka: Really?

Lucy: Yes.

Nonon: Symphony Regalia ! I'll go to Fairy Tail to warn the others. Chatty, let's go.

Chatot: Okay!

Erza: We'll go, too!

Everyone: Right!

Blaziken: We have to save the people of Magnolia! If we don't, millions of innocent lives would be lost forever!

M.B: Let's hurry! (flies)

Kirby: And kick their butts!

Neyla: And save the town!

Dengakuman: Before they get squashed!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: Actually, you're going to Fairy Tail! I'll distract it! Blaziken, return!

Blaziken: (returns)

Erza: (hops on Dragonoid)

Nui: Wow~! That's impressive!

Mai: That's Erza to you! Always determined!

Mario: Let's-a go!

Flareon: Yeah!

Tanpopo: Glad you're here, Erza Scarlet!

Yoriko: But, if you want to come close to Daphne and Honchkrow, you have to defeat the Lizardmen.

Daphne: And these are new and improve! Thanks to that fight, they have all your armors! How do you like that, Titania?!

Erza: (growling)

Honchkrow: (laughing)

_Elfman..._

Elfman: Hm?! A lizard with boxers. That's not manly.

Wakaba: Looks like there's more than one!

Macao: Than, we have no choice but to fight them! We have to complete our mission without failure!

Kecleon: Right! Let's fight!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy, Gardevoir, her team and Wendy, Swablu, and her team were the ones who reach Fairy Tail first.

Ryuko: What the hell is that?!

Mako: A dragon?!

Tails: (wearing a yellow Fairy Tail symbol on his left chest) That's no ordinary dragon! That must be that dragonoid Nonon had warn us!

Nonon: (normal) Of course~! Duh!

Dokuro: (wearing a purple Fairy Tail symbol on her right shoe) It's huge~!

Misha: (wearing a white Fairy Tail symbol on her left hand) And scary~!

Kokonoe: (wearing a hot pink Fairy Tail symbol on her stomach (middle)) And it's going to destroy the whole town if we don't do something!

Natsu: Help us~!

Charizard: Please?!

Jubei: (wearing a black-and-white Fairy Tail symbol on his right chest) Natsu and Charizard are in there!

Ryuko: We better get them out! Let's go, Senketsu!

Senketsu: Right!

Ryuko: Life Fibers Synchronize! (transforms) Kamui Senketsu! Senketsu Shippu! (flies) Zoroark, return!

Zoroark: (returns)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Nonon: Symphony Regalia ! (flies)

Morrigan: I'm coming, too. (flies)

Nui: They're going straight to the dragonoid.

Mizuki: Impressive...

Ranmaru: (wearing a blue Fairy Tail symbol on left side of stomach) Let's kick that dragonoid's ass!

Momoyo: (wearing a brown Fairy Tail symbol on right arm) And quickly!

Suddenly, Natsu and Charizard hears a familiar voice, one which one that called out to them in the City without Sound in their youth. The team carrying Gray, exhausted after their battle, arrives while Erza continues to battle Lizardmen on the back of the Dragonoid.

Panty: Oh, crap!

Archie: It's here!

Medaka: This is bad!

Taokaka: Really bad, meow!

Tanpopo: Have a nice landing!

Erza: (lands) Darn it!

Daphne: Now, it's time to test this baby out!

Honchkrow: Yeah!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Makarov: Everyone, listen up!

Everyone: Huh?!

Donphan: Use any means necessary to stop the Dragonoid! This is our home and nobody don't mess with our home! Who we are?!

Everyone: Fairy Tail!

Makarov: That's right! Attack!

Everyone: Right, Master Makarov and Donphan!

Twilight: Okay, everyone. Shooters, go ontop of the buildings for a better view to shoot! Flyers, go to the sky to distract the dragonoid! The rest of you, cover the ground area as much as you can!

Hoothoot: Hurry!

Everyone: Right!

Gray: Only Natsu and Charizard are the only ones who could stop the dragonoid.

As the Dragonoid starts to raise his foot to crush Erza, the others arrive and start attacking the creature.

Erza: Guys!

Yoko: Ready, set, fire!

The shooters begans to take fire on the dragonoid.

Tanpopo: Crap, they're attacking!

Daphne: Do something!

Yoriko: Right.

Tanpopo: Attack, my beautiful paper army!

Medaka: Huh?!

Momoyo: Oh, great!

Tanpopo: (chuckling)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

They tell Erza about the Master's order.

Erza: I see!

Nui: (slashes)

Momoyo: Thanks!

Nui: No problem! They're easy to cut!

Mizuki: Summon! Attack!

Mizuki's Avatar: (attacks)

B.R: (kicks)

M.B: (shoots)

Kirby: (swallows)

Neyla: (slashes)

Degakuman: (punches)

Tanpopo: (gasps) That was mean! How dare you!

Nui: (sticks out tongue)

Tanpopo: (growling)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Happy: Natsu, Charizard, what should we do?!

Natsu: (smiles) Bust this thing up and us along with it!

Everyone: Wha?!


	72. Episode 72: Magnolia is Saved: Sort Of

Episode 72: Magnolia is Saved; Sort Of

Makarov: Now, why would you suddenly attack Natsu and Charizard?

Gray: Because Daphne and Honchkrow told us that they were going to capture Natsu and planned to use him as the Dragonoid's power source. Guess they're also using Charizard, too.

Beartic: We heard that this Dragonoid can only be destroyed by a Dragon Slayer from the inside.

Donphan: We understand. But, we disagree of handing Natsu over to Daphne and Honchkrow because if you and Beartic hadn't handed Natsu over to Daphne and Honchkrow, the Dragonoid would never been activated.

Gray: When we were young, Natsu and Charmander went to the City without Sound, but has been forgotten the promise they have made to the people there.

Beartic: We had followed Natsu and Charmander there before and knows all about it.

Gray: Natsu and Charmander had forgotten everything because they were only thinking about Igneel, but we admit that we can't surpass Ur while Natsu and Charmander can surpass anyone, even Igneel.

Makarov: I see... Before you leave, we have a plan for you to complete.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Daphne: (laughing) This is wonderful! Everything is according to plan!

Kokonoe: Why are you doing this?!

Jubei: You have no reason to attack Magnolia!

Taokaka: Yeah, meow! Tell Tao, meow!

Honchkrow: Hmph!

Daphne: We were picking up some flowers in the pasture while I was feeling a heavy wind. We looked up and saw a big shadow of a Dragon. We were impressed by the appearance of the Dragon and hopes that it would come again, but it never arrived and we decided to create our own. In our youth, we told the people about the Dragons but they didn't believe us. We finally has been able to unveil a copy of a Dragon and wants to show it on everyone. We declare we will crush the city and then the continent.

Honchkrow: (laughing)

B.R: You're not doing that at our watch!

Daphne: Who cares?!

Nui: We do! (attacks)

They start attacking Magnolia Town with their Dragonoid at the expense of Natsu and Charizard's powers.

Everyone: (grunts)

Ryuko: (charges)

Honchkrow: Gust!

Ryuko: Whoa! That's it! Staraptor, Hydreigon, come on out and use Wing Attack!

Staraptor: Staraptor! Wing Attack!

Hydreigon: Hydreigon! Wing Attack!

Honchkrow: (dodges)

Staraptor: Huh?!

Honchkrow: Gust!

Together: (grunts)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Taokaka: (screams) There's too many paper people, meow!

Tanpopo: That's right! Quiver in fear!

Gray: Guys, look, we're sorry about this!

Beartic: You're free to believe us or not!

Juvia: We believe you, Gray-sama!

Frillish: Yeah!

Gray: We need to do something about Dragonoid first.

Tails: How?!

Suddenly, Daphne activates her Lizardmen 3.1 to attack the Mages.

Ryuko: More of them?! (sarcastic) This is great! (flies down and attacks)

Mako: (punches)

Plusle and Minun: Thunder!

Momoyo: (punches)

Medaka: (kicks)

Nonon: (shoots missiles)

Cerebella: (punches)

Ms. Fortune: (slashes)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Yoriko: Great strategy.

Daphne: Thanks, sugar!

Erza: (thinking) I figured out the plan laid by Makarov and Donphan to Gray and Beartic. (talking) Heaven's Wheel Armor! (attacks)

Gray: Juvia, Frillish, could you follow us?

Juvia: Sure, Gray-sama! Anything you want!

_On the Toy World's rooftop..._

Gray: I need you to lend me your powers. Could you do that?

Juvia: Okay! Let's do this!

Together: Unison Raid!

It effectively destroys Daphne's Lizardmen. Natsu and Charizard, still inside Dragonoid, starts getting irritated with what seems to be two miniature Natsus and Charizards who are arguing.

Gray: You're helpless!

Natsu: Huh?!

Lucy: You're such a loser!

Happy: You're weak!

Erza: You won't defeat us!

Charizard: (growling) Stop that!

Hoka: I see... They're trying to overcome the system.

Erza and Gajeel, Steelix, and Torpedo Girl then attack the Dragonoid's core in order to break it so Natsu and Charizard may be released. The other Fairy Tail Mages then use their own method of creating fire and sending it towards Natsu and Charizard, with Lucy and Gardevoir combining all of the spells to create a large fireball for Natsu and Charizard, helping them recuperate their strength and Magic.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Daphne: Uh-oh!

Honchkrow: This is bad!

[BOOM]

Daphne: We'll... call this... truce...

Honchkrow: Yeah...

Natsu: Hmph! That's what you get for messing with Fairy Tail!

Carmelita: And the Magic Council will arrest you two for criminal mischief!

Daphne: (groans)

Honchkrow: So... unfair...

* * *

Taokaka: We did it, meow!

Jubei: We save Magnolia!

Kokonoe: Well, sort of...

Ragna: (wearing a red Fairy Tail and a green Fairy Tail symbols on his eyes) Magnolia is nearly destroyed, thanks to those two...

Mako: Yeah...

Nui: (tears forming)

Ryuko: Harime, are you crying?

Nui: Maybe... We're sorry! We didn't mean to do this! Please forgive us! (crying)

Ryuko: It's okay... We'll forgive you.

Drifloon: Really?

Staraptor: Yup! As long as you don't kill anyone else.

Nui: Deal!

Makarov: Good job, my children. You were able to save half of Magnolia.

Tanpopo: (sighs)

Yoriko: We would... like to join... Fairy Tail, too...

Donphan: Of course. Nui, we know someone who can fix that eye. Follow us.

Nui: Sure.

Makarov: As for the rest of you, please help the townspeople fix up Magnolia.

Everyone: Yes, Master!

* * *

Porlyusica: Hm...

Nui: Well?

Audino: We could definitely fix your eye. Porlyusica?

Porlyusica: Right. Hold still.

She begins using her Magic to Nui's eye. When it's done, Porlyusica peels off the eyepatch.

Audino: It's done.

Nui: (opens eyes)

Zecora: Here's a mirror, take a peek.

Nui: (gasps) My eye...

Drifloon: Cool!

Nui: Thank you.

Porlyusica: You're welcome.

Nui: This is great! I have a new eye! Whoo! (laughing)

* * *

_Fairy Tail..._

Nui: (now wearing a pink, smile face-shaped Fairy Tail symbol on her back (middle)) Wow~! We're officially members of Fairy Tail!

Drifloon: (now wearing a pink, smile face-shaped Fairy Tail symbol necklace) Yeah!

Mizuki: (now wearing a magenta Fairy Tail symbol on her left leg) Thank you.

B.R: (now wearing a blue-and-pink Fairy Tail symbol on her right breast) I love this symbol! So cute and adorable!

M.B: (now wearing a black Fairy Tail symbol on his stomach (middle)) And it looks great on my perfectly pink skin!

Kirby: (now wearing a red Fairy Tail symbol on his back (middle)) I agree on that!

Neyla: (now wearing a light purple Fairy Tail symbol on her left hand) (sighs) Well, it's for now, at least.

Degakuman: (now wearing a brown, miso on the stick-shaped Fairy Tail symbol on his back (middle)) Now, I look even cuter than before! I'm so happy!

Haruka: (now wearing a pink Fairy Tail symbol on her right side of stomach) Glad you're happy, Degakuman. It looks great.

Mirajane: (chuckling) Welcome to Fairy Tail.

Tanpopo: (now wearing a white Fairy Tail symbol on her left hand) Of course. After all, I've heard this place is always going chaos!

Yoriko: (now wearing a purple-and-red Fairy Tail symbol on her right leg) That's what I heard, too...

Lopunny: You're right about that. (chuckling)

* * *

_Ryuko's House..._

Ryuko: (yawns) That was tiresome... Glad to be home...

Zoroark: Agree.

[RINGING]

Ryuko: Huh? It's Satsuki. (picks up) Hello?

Satsuki: Ryuko, how are you doing?

Ryuko: Good. Just tired.

Satsuki: I can tell. Did anything happen?

Ryuko: Well, this Daphne chick and her partner, Honchkrow, had nearly destroyed half of Magnolia.

Satsuki: Really? Are you okay?

Ryuko: I'm fine. Everything is okay over here. We just had to fix Magnolia.

Satsuki: I see... Well, I'll call you some time tomorrow?

Ryuko: Yeah... Goodnight, big sis.

Satsuki: Night. (hangs up)

Ryuko: (changes into pajamas) Goodnight, Zoroark.

Zoroark: Night. (sleeps)

Ryuko: (sleeps)


	73. Rainbow Sakura of the Blooming Season

Episode 73: The Rainbow Sakura Tree of the Blooming Season

Makarov: A Fairy Tail Wizard means to be yourself. You have to be strong and proud. Magic is a special gift that we all have deep inside.

Donphan: So, after our previous work of a job well done, the long awaited Hanami Party is finally here! So, eat, drink, and relax for this special event!

Everyone: (cheering)

Mirajane: Please, take it easy.

Taokaka: Now, Tao can take a nap, meow!

Kokonoe: Is that all you can think about?!

Ryuko: This party is going to be the bomb!

Zoroark: Yeah!

Levy: I can't wait for the annual bingo!

Jet: I know you'll win that big prize!

Persian: Agree!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Uzu: Bingo?

Aipom: Yup! On this day, we do our annual bingo! It's alot of fun!

Mako: Really?! I want to play!

Plusle: Yeah!

Nonon: Do you always get this excited over a silly game like bingo, Underachiever?

Mako: Yup!

Chatot: (sighs)

Fluttershy: (wearing a pink-and-cyan Fairy Tail symbol on her left arm) This is excited... Whoo-hoo...

R.D: You should do that louder, Fluttershy.

Shuckle: Right.

Gajeel: What so great about some silly flowers?

Nab: Cherry blossoms always bloom at this time of year.

Nuzleaf: It's very important.

OVER: (sighs) Whatever...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Clemont: Huh? Why is there a shortage on jobs?

Bouquet: Because everyone knows about Fairy Tail's resting periods. That's why there's a shortage on jobs on the requesting board.

Bunnelby: Oh...

Mitsuri: Anyway, where is Team Natsu?

Conan: They went on a job.

Ms. Fortune: Job?

Mai: Yup! They went to the mountains, which is very cold.

Mario: We decided to stay for this one.

Bonnie: Yeah!

Juvia: Gray-sama and Beartic-kun had to come with them.

Frillish: So unfair...

Boa: And that includes Luffy. Hope he's okay.

Momoyo: Don't worry, they'll be back safe and sound.

Ragna: For now, let's get this party started!

Boa: (sighs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Team Natsu..._

Lucy: Brr~! So cold...

Natsu: Hm?

Charizard: You're inside Horologium. How's that even possible?

Gardevoir: Don't know.

Wendy: It's freezing. Could we be inside?

Lucy: S-Sure...

Swablu: Aw... Much better...

Wendy: Anyway, I can't wait for the Hanami party.

Gardevoir: Me, either. This is our first. I can't wait. I'm so excited about this...

Luffy: Whoa!

Goku: That's a Vulcan!

Bo-bobo: And tons of them!

Natsu: Attack! Fire Dragon's Roar!

Gray: Ice-Make: Saucer!

Erza: (attacks)

Luffy: Gum-Gum Pistol!

Goku: Destructo Beam!

Bo-bobo: Fist of the Nosehair: Nosehair Whip Spin!

Nami: Thunderbolt Tempo!

Medaka: (punches)

Talim: (attacks)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

While exploring, Natsu picks up the scent of the herbs and runs toward them, only to find a Blizzardvern there.

Medaka: A Blizzardvern?

A white, herbivorous Wyvern that resides in areas that have a cold climate, such as Mt. Hakobe. They are very protective of their food and territory.[2]

Talim: It seems this Blizzardvern is a herbivore.

Nami: Herbivore?

Natsu: If it's a herbivore, that means it'll eat that herb!

Charizard: Let's fight it!

Everyone: Right!

Gray: And while we're fighting, you could get that herb for us.

Lucy: Why us?!

Natsu, Charizard, his team, Gray, Beartic, his team, and Erza, Blaziken, and her team attack and distract the Blizzardvern, and Lucy, Gardevoir, Wendy, Swablu, her team, Happy, and Carla crawl towards the herbs. The Blizzardvern manages to reflect Natsu's flame and Gray's ice and even dodge Erza's lightning, including their team's attacks.

Lucy: Got it. Huh?

Everyone: (screams) Avalanche~!

The avalanche sweeps them away, but Lucy is successfully able to hold on to the herbs.

Lucy: Still got it... (groans)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

The next day is the day of the Hanami.

Lucy: (coughing)

Natsu: Looks like you caught yourself a cold.

Gardevoir: That's because of the avalanche. Guess you can't come to the Hanami party.

Lucy: Aw... I was looking forward to the party.

Gardevoir: Not in this condition. I'll stay here until you're cured.

Lucy: Thanks, Gardevoir.

Charizard: We'll leave to let you get some rest.

Lucy: Right.

Happy: I feel bad for her.

Natsu: And she was looking forward, too...

_Fairy Tail..._

Elfman: These flowers... are manly!

Levy: Whatever you say, big guy.

Rarity: Beautiful! I can use these cherry blossoms as outfits! It'll be adorable!

Purugly: Whatever...

AppleJack: They're really falling down.

Herdier: Yeah...

Kirby: They look yummy to eat!

M.B: I can turn them into candy!

Elucia: Don't do that. You'll ruin the whole scenery.

M.B: Oh, right. (laughing slightly)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Luffy: Where's Lucy and Gardevoir?!

Natsu: Lucy got a cold and Gardevoir is taking care of her.

Goku: Poor Lucy... They'll miss the party.

Bo-bobo: Yeah...

Happy: I know! Wendy, you should cast a healing spell on her!

Wendy: Actually, I already did that. She'll be cured by tomorrow.

D.P: Tomorrow?!

J.J: Why tomorrow?!

After a while, the traditional Hanami Bingo tournament begins. Everyone except Natsu and Charizard are participating and attempting to win.

Happy: Come on, Natsu and Charizard. You should play with us. I really wanted a prize.

Natsu: I can't.

Charizard: Sorry.

_Lucy..._

During this time, Lucy lies in her bed at home, thinking about all the experiences she and Gardevoir had since the day they met Natsu and Charizard back at Hargeon Town.

Lucy: (sighs) I wish I attended the Hanami party.

Gardevoir: I know.

Before she falls asleep, she thanks Natsu, Charizard, and the entire guild for being there for her and concludes that she and Gardevoir joined a really great guild.

Gardevoir: Huh?

Lucy: Something wrong?

Gardevoir: Look outside.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy opens the window to check what is going on and is surprised to see a Rainbow Sakura tree floating on a boat at the river right in front of her house.

Lucy: Wow~!

Gardevoir: Beautiful!

_Meanwhile..._

Beauty: Excellent job.

R.D: Lucy and Gardevoir really love it.

Natsu: (chuckling) Great. Thanks for helping us.

Happy: Aye!

_Next Day..._

Natsu: Lucy, you're feeling all better!

Lucy: Yup!

Makarov: Who is responsible for digging up the Rainbow Sakura tree?!

Everyone: Huh?!

Donphan: The Mayor is really mad about it! You better tell us who or else!

Nui: Who would dig up the whole tree?

Squigly: That's really dangerous.

Lucy and Gardevoir realizes that it was Natsu, Charizard, and Happy who were responsible and thanks and hugs them. Meanwhile, the people of Magnolia look in wonder at the Rainbow Sakura tree that seemed to have been replanted.


	74. Episode 74: Team Wendy's Huge Mission

Episode 74: Team Wendy's Huge Mission

Wendy, Swablu, her team and Carla are looking for a job at the guild request board.

Conan: Which one should we do?

Growlithe: Don't have a clue.

Natsu: Maybe you should do the big jobs!

Charizard: Yeah! It has to be from distant towns!

Carla: Don't know about that.

Naoto: Coman, I need you and Scout to help me with an investigation.

Conan: Sure! On it!

Growlithe: Yeah!

Conan: See you later!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mirajane: Well, there is a job in Onibus Town.

Lopunny: The reward is mediocre but we think that it is a perfect job for you and Swablu.

Wendy: Really? Can we see?

Mirajane: Sure. Here.

Luffy: What does it say?

Swablu: ''Thank you very much''.

Wendy: ''I need help. My actors have abandoned me and I need some mages to help restore my body and soul. If you help me, I'll pay you whatever jewels I have.''

Charizard: Wait, that must be Rabian!

Swablu: Rabian?

Cerebella: I know him. We used to work with him before joining Fairy Tail.

K.M: He's the head of a drama troupe!

Bea: And he's the one who Team Natsu and I helped stage the play "Frederick and Yanderica". (sighs) Memories...

Lucy: Don't make me remember that!

Gardevoir: We have to do other plays before we leave!

Cerebella: Looks like he needs help again.

Yuya: Yup!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Luchia: Wendy, are you sure you should go by yourself?

Wendy: Well,...

Carla: I'm not going if you're going. It seems dangerous.

Talim: Don't worry. Me and Lapis will go with them.

Bea: And that goes to me, too. They'll be fine.

Makarov: No. Just the three of you seems too short. I'll pick who's coming with you. Hm... I'll pick Happy.

Happy: Me?!

Donphan: And... Freed, Poochyena, Marth, and Utena. You'll be accompanied Wendy and Swablu.

Freed: Yes, Master. Anything you need. We'll protect them at all times.

Poochyena: Right.

Ryuko: Master, if you want, me and Zoroark will come with them.

Zoroark: And Jakuzure, Chatot, and Viridi will come along for a ride!

Makarov: Sure, whatever.

Nonon: (sighs)

Chatot: This isn't going to be well.

Viridi: Hmph! Let's get going already!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Wendy, Swablu, Talim, Lapis, Bea, Happy, Ryuko, Zoroark, Nonon, Chatot, Viridi and Freed, Marth, and Utena prepare to go.

Mirajane: Bye, you guys.

Mako: Good luck~!

Makarov: Freed, you and everyone else may help Wendy and Swablu. But, they have to do this on their own.

Freed: Of course.

Utena: They'll be alright.

Wendy: (thinking) Carla...

_Magnolia Station..._

Announcer: Unfortunately, due to a breakdown, the train that would head to Onibus is not running.

Nonon: Great...

Viridi: Now what?!

Ryuko: Any ideas, Wendy?

Wendy: Maybe we could walk to Onibus.

Nonon: Walk?!

Viridi: That's ridiculous!

Happy: Aye! It could take us days by walking! I should fly you to Onibus.

Wendy: Nope. I have to do this on my own. What do you think?

Freed: Agree. Let's walk.

Nonon, Viridi, and Happy: Eh?! Why won't anyone listen to us?!

Chatot: Yeah!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Back at Fairy Tail..._

Erza: What?! They went on an acting job?!

Lucy: That's right.

Gardevoir: Ryuko, Zoroark, Freed, Poochyena, Marth, Utena, Nonon, Chatot, Viridi, Talim, Bea, and Lapis are with them since they can't go alone. Especially when it's in Onibus.

Erza begins her vocal exercises.

Luchia: Why are you doing that?

Erza: Because when it comes to acting, I have to be professional.

Blaziken: (sighs)

Parasoul: Anyway, we're worried about Wendy and has decided that we will be going to follow her and Swablu. It's for safety reasons.

Mirajane: Guys, listen to this.

Lopunny: The train to Onibus isn't running.

Lucy: What?

Erza: This is bad.

Carla: I knew they shouldn't go on that job!

Cerebella: (wearing a yellow Fairy Tail symbol on her left breast) I'll go.

Filia: (wearing a black Fairy Tail symbol on her right leg) Me, too.

Mawile: (wearing a black Fairy Tail symbol necklace) Yup.

Melona: Let's hurry up!

Kirby: Yeah!

Rias: Right!

Palutena: Let's go!

Worried, Erza, Blaziken, Parasoul, Rias, Macargo, Lucy, Gardevoir, Melona, Kirby, and Carla, Filia and Samson, Mawile, Cerebella, and Palutena leave to follow Wendy and Swablu.

D.P: Wait~!

FarFetch'd: We're coming, too!

Together: We're the main stars~!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Wendy..._

Wendy: Hm?

Nonon: Oh, great!

Chatot: It's raining!

Lapis: Don't worry. I got this.

Lapis created water-proof barriers.

Swablu: Thanks.

Lapis: No problem.

Ryuko: Look up ahead!

Zoroark: There's a cave!

Talim: Cave?

Bea: We could stay there! C'mon!

Nonon: Let's get out of the rain!

Freed: Right.

They run to the cave and stay there.

_Meanwhile..._

Erza, Lucy and Carla AND the others who were pursuing them took shelter in Horologium. Except for Parasoul, who was taking shelter under her umbrella.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Natsu..._

Natsu: They left?!

Mirajane: Yup.

Lopunny: They were worried about Wendy and Swablu.

Charizard: Than, we'll go, too!

Natsu: And I'll take Ms. Fortune, Morrigan, Black Star and Tsubaki, Black Rabbit, and Elucia! We'll be right back!

Ms. Fortune: Yeah!

_Magnolia Station..._

Natsu: (groans) I can't take the train. Yet, this is the only way to get there. I wish Happy was here.

B.R: Natsu, are you coming or not?!

Morrigan: I'll just have to carry you.

Natsu: No! I'll go!

However, due to an accident, the train is returning to the station and is not going to stop at Onibus.

Elucia: Looks like it's going to take longer than excepted.

Natsu: Great... (groans)

B.S: (laughing) Don't worry! Everything will go according to plan!

Tsubaki: There goes Black Star, always having a big mouth.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Wendy's team and Erza's team camp out for the night as it begins to get dark. However, Natsu experiences troubles with his motion-sickness and could not leave the train that he boarded.

B.S: Come on, Natsu! You're so heavy!

Natsu: Sorry...

The next day, the two teams walk through the desert.

Happy: So hot...

Nonon: Need shelter...

Viridi: Agree... Even the Goddess of Nature can't handle the harsh conditions.

Ryuko: Yeah...

Senketsu: It's making my whole body sweat.

A cursed sandstorm quickly approaches Wendy's team which causes them to run away.

Nonon: A sandstorm?!

Chatot: Why did we even come along?!

Everyone: (screams)

Meanwhile, Erza and Blaziken falls into quicksand and so Lucy summons Virgo to help out. While Virgo is trying to help Erza out, Wendy's team meets up with theirs while attempting to escape.

D.P: Hey, there you are!

FarFetch'd: And there's a sandstorm!

Parasoul: Coming straight for us!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

When Erza and Blaziken are rescued, it seemed they could not run from the sandstorm anymore.

Wendy: Sky Dragon's Roar!

Melona: Awesome, Wendy!

Kirby: You save us!

Palutena: Amazing!

Wendy: Thanks.

Swablu: It was nothing at all.

They finally reach Onibus.

Wendy: Hello?

Bea: We're here for the job.

Rabian: Splendid. But, I made up with my actors and that everything is okay.

Everyone: Wha?! We came here for nothing?!

Everyone, including the newly-arrived and motion-sick Natsu, Charizard, and Black Star, faints from exhaustion.

Tsubaki: Black Star!

Rabian: Pathetic. Get rid of them.

Wendy: Um, okay...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Wendy: That didn't went well.

Swablu: Guess we didn't do a good job.

Carla: Actually, you did. You should be proud.

Wendy: Guess you're right.

Swablu: Yeah...

Carla: (chuckling)


	75. Episode 75: TFHERR: WRTP

Episode 75: Twenty-Four Hours Endurance Road Race; Who'll Recieve the Punishment

Jason: So cool! Today is the annual Twenty-Four Hours Endurance Road Race! This is Jason and Raichu here, reporting you live from the South Gates!

Raichu: Everyone is preparing for this year's race! Who'll win?! Can it be the unbeatable Jet and Persian?! Or someone else all together?!

Gray: Looks like everyone is putting money on Jet and Beartic.

Elsa: Of course. Jet and Persian are the fastest.

Uzu: Matoi, I'll definitely defeat you on this race!

Pupitar: You can bet on that!

Ryuko: Really?! You're so desperate! I have a secret weapon.

Mako: Secret weapon?!

Ryuko: Yup! Watch! Senketsu Supīdo!

Ryuko transforms Senketsu into a traditional Track Team outfit with a tank top, shorts, running shoes, and a black open top hat.

Mako: Awesome~! You can do that?!

Ryuko: Yup! Impressive, right?!

Uzu: Hmph!

Ryuko: (chuckling)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Nui: (hair down) Squigly, Melona, good luck.

Squigly: Of course. Thank you.

Nonon: Harime, you put your hair down?

Nui: Yup, I thought it'll be better to just put my hair down. I never actually put it down before. So, I'll have to get used to it, that's all.

Cerebella: Hmph! I'll win for sure!

Ms. Fortune: Whatever you say, diamond head!

Momoyo: Medaka, for now on, we'll be rivals.

Medaka: Bring it. As the Student Council President, I never back down from any challenge.

Serena: Get ready to lose! I won't give up!

Lunatone: Yeah!

Luna: (sighs)

Spike: Go, Twilight! You can do this!

Twilight: Thanks for the cheering. I need it.

Tanpopo: Let's get this show on the road already!

Yoriko: Master Makarov and Donphan need to begin the opening ceremony.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Makarov: (clears throat) What it takes to be a Fairy Tail wizard? They have to strong and proud. They have to show no fear of any opponent. They have to show courage, bravery, and a sense of justice.

Donphan: Now, due to the many compliants of the previous years, we will ban all Flying Magic.

Happy: No flying?!

Evergreen: So unfair!

Makarov: Any other magic is allowed. We'll also ban Flying-types, too.

Natsu: Looks like I can't use you. Return! Infernape, come on out!

Infernape: Infernape!

Wendy: Return! Fraxure, please help!

Fraxure: Fraxure!

Fraxure is a bipedal, draconic Pokémon with long, gray tusks with red tips protruding from the sides of its mouth. These tusks are capable of breaking boulders. It has dark eyes with red irises, a gray face, and a cowl-like feature of green segments on its head, neck, back and chest. Its arms have three red fingers, and its lower body is gray, with red speckles on the underbelly. It has red toes and a red tip on its tail. Fraxure is very violent and territorial. Fights over turf often break out between it and another Fraxure. After a fight, it sharpen its tusks on river rocks, as they do not regenerate. It lives alongside rivers.

Nui: Return! Sylveon, time to shine!

Sylveon: Sylveon!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Donphan: Any other types are allowed. You'll start here, than you have to go to this mountain and get this shard. Once you get it, you have to return to the South Gates within 24 hours.

Makarov: If you come in last, you have to do the ''punishment game''.

Serena: Brr~!

Moka: I don't like punishments.

Lola: Me, either.

Lucy: What's the punishment game?

Gardevoir: No clue.

Jason: They have finished the opening ceremony! Ulala, could you do the honors?!

Ulala: Sure thing, Jason. On your marks... get set... go!

Ulala (うらら Urara) is the main protagonist of the Space Channel 5 series. She is Space Channel 5's star reporter and a huge hit with the galaxy audience. She is also an excellent dancer and one of gaming's most recognizable female characters. Ulala is age 22 according to both games. As well as an excellent dancer, Ulala is also skilled at playing many musical instruments, such as guitar, drums and keyboard. She wishes to become the number one reporter in all the galaxy. Off hand, her favorite ice cream is cherry vanilla. Her blood type is B, and her Zodiac sign is Gemini.[1] Ulala is often portrayed as confident; often heading into danger without showing the slight trace of fear. When the Morolians invaded Spaceport 9 and people fled in panic, Ulala confidently strutted forward to deliver her report. In Space Channel 5, she often remarks smugly about her performance if she does well against her opponent; stating "That was fabulous!" or "I kicked butt!" with a confident tone. However, Ulala can get less smug when she doesn't do well; stating phrases like "I...saved SOME of them, at least!" and "I gotta get better at this.". In Part 2, Ulala seems to have taken a less confident stance against the Rhythm Rogues. She often exclaims shock at some of the drama in the game, such as when people are taken hostage. In the original, she stated these developments calmly and professionally. However, Ulala still retains plenty of her confidence from the prequel, stating during the first boss fight "Whatever happens...I'll give it a dance!". Dead Pixels described Ulala as 'gaming's ultimate diva; confident and ready to meet any challenge,' but also 'uniquely human, excitable and dramatic, and never without the help of friends and fans alike as a result."

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Jet: This is for Levy!

The race begins and Jet, Persian, Ryuko, Zoroark, Sonic, and Jolteon runs so quickly the others behind him fall. The first to stand, Natsu, quickly uses his magic as a booster of his speed. As the other's catch up, Levy, Aipom, and Lucy and Gardevoir are left behind, hastily running to avoid "the punishment".

Persian: Huh?! How did you get here?!

Ryuko: Easy! With Senketsu Supīdo, my speed increases! That means I can easily catch up to you!

Jet: Impressive! But, you won't win!

Zoroark: Let's see about that!

Fiel: (wearing a green Fairy Tail symbol on her left breast) I can't lose.

Morrigan: Really? Wing Spin!

Fiel: (dodges)

Morrigan: Even though I can't fly, I can still use them as weapons.

Fiel: (thinking) Concentrate, Fiel. Keep your eyes on the prize.

Merry: Black Rabbit, you're jumping?!

B.R: Yup! That doesn't count as flying!

Merry: (growling)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Haruka: (wearing a red Fairy Tail symbol on her right arm) Monferno, Flamethrower!

Monferno: Flamethrower!

Yoko: (dodges) Hmph! Nice try!

Quilava: Flamethrower!

Haruka: Run!

Yoko: (chuckling) (running)

S.G: Time to use my secret attack!

Gintoki: Strange... (slashes)

S.G: Ow~!

Gray: Ice-Make: Floor!

Everyone: (screams)

Beartic: Great job! They wouldn't catch us now!

Noby: Getting... tired... Need... some... sleep...

Doraemon: Don't give up!

Noby: I already had!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Evergreen: Huh?!

Snubbull: Ruins?!

Freed: Correct.

Bisca: That's a dirty move.

Poochyena: Too bad. If you want to get out of here, you have to correctly answer all the questions in each book. Do it right, and you'll be outta here.

Servine: (growling)

Max: That's ridiculous!

Freed: Bye...

Evergreen: Don't leave us~!

One by one, they arrive at the mountain and reach for a Wyvern scale until only two are left. Happy and Natsu take these and then depart for the return trip.

Jet: (yawns) Let's take a nap.

Persian: Sure. After all, we're way ahead of the others.

They take a nap.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Happy: Huh?! That's Jet and Persian. Hey! Wake up!

Jet: Huh?

Persian: Thanks for waking us up.

They starts running.

Happy: Aye!

Jet catches up to Erza, Blaziken, Gajeel, Steelix, Natsu, Infernape, and Gray and Beartic. Erza, Blaziken, Gajeel, Steelix, Natsu, Infernape, Gray, Beartic, and Jet and Persian are neck and neck, but Natsu and Infernape trips and makes the other four and their Pokemon trip over right them in front of the finishing line. While they were still regaining themselves, Happy runs across the finish line with Wendy, Fraxure, and Carla close behind and the rest of Fairy Tail crossing later.

Jet: Crap, we're last!

Persian: Cross the finish line!

Jet and Persian attempts to quickly cross the finish line, but is grabbed by Natsu, Infernape, Gajeel, Steelix, and Gray and Beartic. The three and their Pokemon cross the line together and tie for last place.

Makarov: You're last.

Donphan: As punishment, the four of you are forced to dress as women and have an interview and have their photos in the magazine.

Natsu: That's ridiculous!

Gajeel: We're not doing that!

Jet: We're outta here!

Natsu, Gajeel and Jet with a shocked expression, run off into the distance with Jason closely following them.

Everyone: (laughing)

Taokaka: They're silly, meow!

Jubei: Agree!


	76. Episode 76: Gildarts has Return

Episode 76: Gildarts has Return

A young Natsu Dragneel is in a forest looking for Lisanna. He trips and hears a scream. Suddenly, he wakes up from the dream and also wakes up an annoyed Lucy Heartfilia.

Lucy: Natsu! Thanks to you, I have to sleep on the floor!

Gardevoir: You came here unannounced! Such shame!

Happy: Can you keep it down?

Together: No!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: You know, I sleep best when I sleep on your bed. And I'm feeling hungry right now.

Lucy: I was thinking; What dream do you have?

Natsu: Time for breakfast!

Happy: Aye, sir!

Gardevoir: They're not listening.

Lucy: Answer me!

_Fairy Tail..._

Lucy: Wait, Grandeeny left on the same day?

Wendy: That's right. Basically, it's something that I always kept in mind. Strange, huh?

Carla: Hmph.

[DING DONG]

Ragna: What the hell?

Uzu: Bells ringing?

Boa: What does it mean?

_Natsu..._

Natsu: Bells ringing! That means...

Together: Gildarts is coming back!

Happy: Aye!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Announcer: Everyone, time to activate the Gildarts Shift.

Ryuko: Gildarts Shift?

Mako: Is that supposed to be some kind of weapon?!

Mirajane: Nope. Go outside and see for yourself.

The whole city moves and shifts its position so that a clear and straight path leads to Fairy Tail.

Lucy: Icredible!

Lopunny: Impressive, right?

Everyone: Gildarts is returning! (cheering)

Lucy: Gildarts?

Gardevoir: Who's that?

Mirajane: Gildarts is the strongest wizard of all of Fairy Tail.

Lucy: Really? I thought Erza and Blaziken are the strongest.

Erza: That's true. But, even we can't surpassed Gildarts.

Blaziken: He's the only wizard to take on the hundred-year quest.

Moka: A hundred-year quest?!

Lala: That's so cool!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: Correct. You see, there are many different types of jobs. First is the Normal Jobs. These Jobs cater to Mages of different levels of strengths, and a Mage does not need to be exceptionally strong to undertake these assignments. Also, the reward is variable upon the task required to complete, so Mages may leverage amongst different available missions to the amount of Jewels offered when making their decision of what mission to participate in.

Blaziken: Second is the S-Class Jobs. These missions are extremely dangerous, where even the smallest mistake may lead to a Mage's death. In order to undertake an S-Class Job, the Mage must be an S-Class Mage. However, an exception to this rule is that a group of non S-Class Mages must be accompanied by an official S-Class Mage. The reward for these Jobs can be rather large, with some missions, such as Subjugation missions, spanning into millions of Jewels.

Erza: Third is the SS-Class Jobs.

Ciel: SS-Class Jobs? That seems interesting. Miss Titania, explain this ''SS-Class.'' (drinks cup of tea)

Erza: Sure. These missions can be inferred to possessing a much higher level of risk and difficulty than S-Class Jobs. An experienced Mage must have acquired S-Class status to undertake these missions. The missions may also be given to an eligible candidate within the Guild that the Job is mediated through.

Blaziken: Fourth is the 10 Year Jobs. As the name suggests, 10 Year Jobs are the missions that have been available for over 10 years and have yet to be completed. They are incredibly dangerous in nature.

Ryuko: Dangerous? That's what I like. Some danger.

Zoroark: Yeah!

Erza: Last is the 100 Year Jobs. Similar to the 10 Year Jobs, these jobs are named as such due to the fact that the missions have been available for over 100 years but have yet to be completed by any Mage. Gildarts Clive is currently the only known Mage to undergo a 100 Year Job. Which would infer the immense level of danger involved with these Jobs.

Mako: Wow!

Plusle: I didn't know there could be so many types!

Uzu: I would like to try them out.

Nonon: Not without us, you're not! You know what they said! It's too dangerous!

Chatot: Too dangerous, too dangerous!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Serena: I want to know why everyone has to make a straight line!

Bouquet: Well, I heard Gildarts has Crash Magic, which he can destroy anything he touches!

Lucy: So he's like the king of chaos here!

Gardevoir: That's scary~!

Ryuga: (wearing a white Fairy Tail symbol on her left arm) Amazing~! He must _that_ strong if you could destroy anything just by touching!

Mitsuri: Don't get _too_ exciting, Ryuga.

Yuga: I can't wait to meet him!

Amane: (wearing a green Fairy Tail symbol on her right side of stomach) Me, too!

Tanpopo: Jeez... Guess he's _that_ important here.

Jasmine: He seems to...

Gildarts appears.

Link: It's him.

Mario: Ma Ma Mia!

Gildarts: Excuse me, miss? Do you know where Fairy Tail is?

Mirajane: Actually, this is it. Gildarts, don't you remember me?! I'm Mirajane!

Lopunny: And Lopunny!

Gildarts: Wait, Mirajane and Lopunny? Oh~! Wow, you two are so different last time I saw you! Man, this place really change!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Gildarts!

Gildarts: Huh?!

Charizard: Great to see you again! Let's fight!

Gildarts: Sure! (grabs Natsu and Charizard) (throws them into wall)

Mako: Whoa~!

Plusle: Amazing~!

Minun: Incredible~!

Gildarts: (chuckling)

Genryusai: (wearing a white Fairy Tail symbol on his left hand) My, this place is so rowdy.

Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto (山本元柳斎 重國, Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni) was the captain of the 1st Division in the Gotei 13 and also the Captain-Commander (Head-Captain in the English Dub) of the whole Gotei 13. His lieutenant was Chōjirō Sasakibe. Yamamoto is the oldest captain in the Gotei 13. He has the appearance of an old man with red eyes,[2] a very long white beard, and long eyebrows.[2] There are many scars on his torso and head, the two most prominent being a pair of long, perpendicular scars above his right eye, left by his battle with his lieutenant.[3] After his brief confrontation with Sōsuke Aizen, Yamamoto lost his left arm.[4] He wears the standard Shinigami uniform, but its size is greatly exaggerated. He drapes his haori over his back instead of actually wearing it. Despite his old and frail appearance, he has a very muscular body which he only reveals when he goes to battle, something which Shunsui Kyōraku claims is not seen too often. When he was much younger, Yamamoto had black hair on the sides of his head, and was bald on top. He had a tuft of hair sticking up at the back of his head in a topknot. He had thick black eyebrows and a long, thick black mustache. He had a single large scar on his forehead, which earned him the nickname "Eijisai" due to its shape. He had prominent wrinkles on his forehead and beneath his eyes, and shallow cheeks. He wore the typical black outfit of a Shinigami.[5] As the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13, Yamamoto is highly respected by most of the Shinigami, most notably Sajin Komamura, who views Yamamoto as a benefactor who saved his life. The embodiment of conviction, Yamamoto follows the laws and regulations of Soul Society to the letter, and expects the same of others. He is not a man to tolerate insubordination, and is vocal with those who attempt to act in such a manner. He is quick to anger in the face of possible betrayal and can be quite aggressive in combat. He has a habit of referring to those he faces in battle as "youngster",[6] and he refers to a battle as a "beating" or "punishment". When in a state of peace, he carries himself with an air of frailty, to the point where he fell asleep standing while awaiting Shunsui Kyōraku's arrival for a meeting. Due to years of experience, Yamamoto very rarely shows any sign of distress or surprise, usually responding by opening one or both of his eyes, which are partially closed slits for the majority of the time. Yamamoto is very loyal to Soul Society, and takes his duties very seriously, expecting the same from the rest of the Gotei 13. His loyalty is so great, he is willing to sacrifice himself and the Gotei 13 in order to defeat Aizen, believing it to be their duty to lay down their lives for the sake of the Soul Society if necessary.[7] Yamamoto becomes visibly angry when Shunsui, Byakuya Kuchiki, and Kenpachi Zaraki lose their haori and show little regret: to him, the haori represents their status as captains.[4] Yamamoto appreciates Eastern cultures, and is a master at the Japanese tea ceremony. He dislikes the Western traditions preferred by his lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe. Yamamoto holds a tea session every month in the 1st Division quarters for every member of his division. He plaits his own beard and arranges its ends once a month, and likes to be rubbed down with a dry towel while exposed to the sun on his balcony.[8] Yamamoto was apparently shameful of his past actions. So much so that he referred to a painting of his past self a monster that made the Soul Society even worse than it was when it was in a period of instability.[9] As the founder of the Shinō Academy and a warrior with over two millennia of combat experience, Yamamoto is the most powerful combatant in Soul Society.[113] Few would hope to come out alive from a fight with him. He can fight two captain-level Shinigami simultaneously with a single hand.[114][79] His skill in swordsmanship is great enough to take down his opponent with a single precise strike.[115][116] While it is unknown how much his ability has declined from old age, Yamamoto remains a highly skilled and dangerous combatant even without his Zanpakutō. In addition to his skill in swordsmanship, he is a master in hand-to-hand combat. He effortlessly caught a strike from the deceptively fast Ayon. Yamamoto can deliver powerful blows which can smash through Espada-level Hierro, and block the majority of multiple punches from a multi-armed opponent.[119] [120][121][122] Yamamoto's knowledge of Kidō is so great, he can perform them without calling out their names while retaining their great potential power, whereas most users require a name to do so, if not a full incantation. He can produce immensely powerful barriers to protect him from all but the strongest of attacks.[73] He cast a level 96 Hadō without incantation, and still used it to great effect.[126] Yamamoto is highly skilled and experienced in the art of Shunpo, outracing Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake during a chase across the Seireitei. He overtook both captains, and arrived at their destination first without even being noticed by them.[38] Yamamoto's Zanpakutō is the oldest and most powerful fire-type Zanpakutō, and has greater offensive power than all other Zanpakutō in Soul Society.[141] In its sealed form, Ryūjin Jakka usually takes the appearance of a harmless wooden staff, which can be used like a spear. At any time, Yamamoto can remove this disguise by peeling off the wood, revealing its true form of a standard katana, with a dark purple handle and a circular hand guard. Its power is so great, even the strongest of Shinigami are afraid of it, even in its sealed form. After Yamamoto was killed, Ryūjin Jakka, now scorched and shattered, was returned to the 1st Division barracks.[142]

Rukia: Master Yamamoto. It's you.

Genryusai: Oh, Rukia. Didn't know you're here.

Toshiro: Master?

Rangiku: We're so glad you're safe.

Genryusai: Of course, Toshiro and Rangiku. Even though I'm old, I can still fight by myself. That's my motto. (chuckling)

Toshiro: (sighs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Venelana: (wearing a brown Fairy Tail symbol with the Gremory Clan logo on her right chest (front)) It is. And there's so many members, too.

Venelana Gremory (née Bael) is the mother of Rias Gremory and Sirzechs Lucifer and grandmother of Millicas Gremory. Venelana looks very much like her daughter, Rias, only with shorter brown hair and purple eyes much like the natural born members of the Bael Clan in the anime. Due to her devil lineage, she appears around the same age as her daughter despite being possibly over a few hundred years old due to the fact that her son appears in his early to mid twenties despite being over a hundred years old. Venelana has been shown to have a serious personality being strict to her children but at the same time cares deeply for them. She can seamlessly switch her demeanor from that of a proper, young noble lady to that of the head Lady of the Gremory Family. Venelana has all the common skills and powers of a Devil. Coming from the Bael Clan, Venelana can use the Power of Destruction. Venelana is powerful enough to be known as the strongest woman from the House of Bael of all time.

Rias: Mother! It's me, Rias!

Venelana: Rias, I'm so glad you're okay. I was looking for the others with no luck. I'm glad found you at the most unlikeliness of all places. (chuckling)

Rias: Right.

Kagome: (wearing a green Fairy Tail symbol with a pink orb on her left leg) You're right. Gildarts had told me everything about you. Glad to meet you all. I'm Kagome.

Kagome Higurashi (日暮 かごめ) was born in modern Japan as the modern-day reincarnation of the feudal era, miko Kikyō. She was unknowingly born with the legendary Shikon no Tama inside her body until the day of her fifteenth birthday, when a yōkai pulled her into her family's sacred well, taking her roughly five hundred years back in time. They emerge in the feudal era, where the demon extracts the newly reborn gem from Kagome. Kagome accidentally shatters the jewel into hundreds of fragments that disperse all throughout Japan. Together with the hanyō Inuyasha, she had to recover all the shards of the Jewel before they fall into the evil influence of the evil mastermind Naraku. Although she was just a normal, modern girl, Kagome was strangely unfazed by the horrors, violence, and death in the Warring States era because of her strong spirit. Her heart is pure and kind, with it even being revealed that the only dark part that she ever had in her heart was her secret jealousy she had over Inuyasha's relationship and feelings towards Kikyō, but even this she eventually moves past. She was unforgiving of anyone who opposed her sense of justice, even when there was a large difference in power. A notable example of this was when she almost killed Naraku out of her disgust and fury towards his evil, manipulative nature. Since then, she had wanted him destroyed as much as her companions. Without waiting for someone to help her, she jumps into situations that sometimes put her in danger. However, she never learns her lesson. Kagome's reckless courage is known to always be in full force. Although she did not know left from right in the Warring States era at first, and people kept calling her Kikyō's reincarnation because of her striking resemblance as well as spiritual power to her, she felt no fear and stayed strong. She takes pride in just being herself, and is adamantly persistent at being much more than a "Kikyō look alike", for she is completely different from Kikyō and was outraged at both Inuyasha (at first) and the dark priestess Tsubaki for seeing her as such. Because of her empathic, gentle heart, Kagome never hesitated to help those in need of help. However perverse, of whatever race, tribe, or appearance they may be, she treated them all with warmth and respect. She was never afraid to voice her opinion on what's right and what's wrong, making her somewhat opinionated. Somewhere along the way, she broke the tension between herself and Inuyasha, who at the time was deeply wounded from the supposed betrayal he had suffered and trusted no one, being used to being alone. With her ability of making people feel accepted and at ease, she gained true friends. Kagome's talent of changing others who suffered misfortune is constantly shown, as she changed all of friends in some way: Jinenji (by accepting his half demon nature and being one of the first to show kindness to him), Miroku (refused to let him be alone once finding out about his Wind Tunnel and insisted on him coming with, which in turn caused him to be more open), Sango (showed sympathy and kindness towards her towards her after Sango's family was murdered as well as Kohaku's fate as their worst enemy's subordinate), Shippō (doted on him which caused Shippō to see her as a mother figure), and most of all, Inuyasha. In the anime, Kagome is seen as a matchmaker of sorts and meddles in other people's situations if she wants (Miroku and Sango's relationship in particular). In the Warring States Era infested with evil spirits, Kagome gradually became a sort of conduit between people and demons. Inuyasha is poor at expressing himself without pride or gentle words, and Kagome with her perception of Inuyasha's true feelings, interpreting his words is one of her important roles. Despite being exasperated with Inuyasha's rudeness and tactless words, she nevertheless learns to put up with it, especially when she learns of his more gentle side. Joy, sadness, welled-up rage... Kagome's emotions are always rich. Even if she doesn't say a word, Kagome's feelings are easy to read. Her honest, emotional expressions cause those around her to soften, even in tough situations, and they cause others to be honest as well. Kagome has a weakness for anything cute, whether a demon or otherwise, which has been shown in both the anime and manga. Kagome is usually seen as a calm, compassionate person, but has a hidden violent side to her when her short temper is brought into play. Inuyasha is the cause of this usually, because of his blunt, ill-mannered, childish nature which she can almost never tolerate. Despite her genuine love for him, Kagome uses Sit! on him frequently in the anime, which she almost never regrets or apologizes for (unless it was by accident). She has been shown to apologize once or twice to Inuyasha but never really seems to mean it, which causes him to be annoyed. Her wild and erratic emotions towards him can range from concern over him to relief at seeing Inuyasha safe to anger over his reckless behavior, and then burst out sobbing her mixed emotions. Kagome was often greatly disgusted towards her friend Miroku's lecherous ways, and never hesitated to criticize him over it, but over time, became resigned towards it, knowing he was never going to change. She could be blunt and make a harsh point to someone, even to a friend. When Kagome is involved in battles, she used her knowledge to the fullest and analyzed the situation to the best of her ability, unlike that of Inuyasha who just recklessly jumps in without thinking. When she is backed into a corner, she figured out solutions and dared to execute it, often producing unexpected good results. While she does not have particularly great cunning or intelligence like Miroku does, Kagome's words are somehow able to move others. She instilled confidence and unconscious obedience with her positive and cheerful character. The somewhat simple-minded Inuyasha or Kōga cannot resist Kagome's encouragement. Kagome has stated in Movie 3 that she hates to fight, but at the same time wouldn't leave Inuyasha to fight alone. She also can be slightly manipulative at times, as she would smoothly tell Kōga what he wants to hear despite it not coming from the heart, and it has the desired effect. Kagome is clumsy in love. She is shown to almost never able to hide her feelings of love, even when she tries to. Her curious school friends always coerced her into reporting her love life, even against her protests. Even if she does not tell them anything, her friends can guess what is going on from her facial expressions. Her classmates could easily see her love for Inuyasha, even when Kagome herself was not fully conscious of it. Her relationship with Inuyasha is, at first, simply companions on a journey, and they constantly quarreled at the beginning, always arguing and bickering with each other. As she came to understand Inuyasha's reliable strength and surprisingly vulnerable side, small feelings of love towards him began to grow inside her which only grew stronger as time passed. Kagome, however, soon became hurt by what Inuyasha said and did to protect Kikyō, but was even more pained by the jealousy in her own heart at this. It was Kagome's first time ever falling in love but also the first time she had ever felt truly bitter over something. Despite her envy that hurt her deeply, she refused to leave Inuyasha's side even if meant her pain due to his feelings for Kikyō. Her refusal to leave Inuyasha surprises her friends because of all the pain these situations cause her, but she is shown to love Inuyasha too much to be without him, despite the pain it often causes her. All she is shown to truly want is for Inuyasha to be happy, so she henceforth figured that he would be happy if he had both her and Kikyō, all the more reason she refuses to leave his side. She has reached the breaking point more than once in the triangle situations between herself, Inuyasha, and Kikyō, but is devoted to stand by Inuyasha despite his feelings for Kikyō and often just handles the emotional pain it brings on her in the best way she can, truly showing how strong a character she is. When he was tired, she healed him, and when he is hurt she embraced him. Whatever the case she kept watch over Inuyasha and was always a source of comfort. She accepted all the worry and pain inside of herself, and gave him enormous love so that they could remain together, even as friends. Both Kikyō and Kagome have the same feelings towards Inuyasha. Because of that Kagome decided she would do everything in her power to help him and be dedicated, even saving Kikyō's life on several occasions both for him and for the fact that it is the right thing to do. Kagome's love for Inuyasha is such that she can accept Inuyasha's love for Kikyō as well as her own jealous heart, which goes to show how selfless a character she is. Kagome is a rather attractive young woman, with a curvaceous figure and well-toned thighs, because of her beauty and attractiveness she is one of the main targets to Miroku's comical lecherous tendencies. She has somewhat pale skin, long wavy black hair with a noticeably grey outline which is sometimes portrayed as blue and big brown eyes (blue in manga). Kagome usually is always seen wearing her green and white school uniform. Also known as sailor fuku, it is a common style of uniform worn by female middle school and high school students, and occasionally, elementary school students. A red ribbon is tied in the front and laced through a loop attached to the blouse. On other occasions, Kagome is seen wearing other outfits that are a combination of different sweaters and skirts. She's also been seen wearing the same outfit that Kikyō and Kaede wear. This is the traditional miko outfit. When she first wore this outfit, Inuyasha told Kagome to undress (or in other words "change into something else") because she looked like Kikyō. This power and ability allows Kagome to purify anything she touches. In the first series Kagome was not aware of when she used these abilities, and they were not as strong and powerful as Kikyō's, who can blast an incredibly strong and powerful light purple-colored spiritual energy at an enemy from a distance. In the first episode, Kagome projected a powerful burst of spiritual energy at Mistress Centipede. During Final act she knew how to use the powers by putting her hands on what she was purifying, like a jewel shard for example. Kagome can pass through spiritual, shields, spells, and illusions, and can also sense evil demonic auras and be unaffected by them. Kikyō also once showed her how to fuse jewel shards together through prayer. It is also revealed that her innate spiritual powers and abilities are to an enormously great extent, but have been sealed by Magatsuhi, the evil will of the Shikon Jewel. When Magatsuhi was destroyed by Sesshōmaru's Tenseiga, her innate spiritual abilities were released to their full and maximum potential, enabling her to gain complete access to much, much stronger abilities she had never knew she possessed. She can also create a lavender-colored dome out of her spiritual powers which protects her and easily destroys enemies nearby. Note that Kagome's spiritual powers are pale glowing lilac in color though sometimes it is purplish-pink and pale blue on some occasions. This ability enables Kagome to sense the presence, ('kehai'), and exact location of the Shikon Jewel shards wherever they may be. According to Princess Kaguya, Kagome has an unusually strong and powerful spiritual energy aura that does not go along the flow of time itself, making her invulnerable into any time-stopping spell. Her modern possessions, such as her first aid kit, also seem to possess that very same power and ability. This ability is only ever mentioned in InuYasha the Movie: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass. Kagome can travel five hundred years back in time to the Feudal Era and her own time through an ancient well at her family's shrine called "the Bone Eater's Well ." Only she and Inuyasha are able to pass from one time to the other. Being Kikyō's reincarnation, Kagome is able to see things that are or may seem invisible to the human eye. In episode 1, Kagome saw where the forest of Inuyasha was located because she saw a light shining in the sky. Kaede confirms that Kagome has this ability in episodes two and three. She can also see ghosts and spirits, and in episode 88, perceives divine auras as a shining, bright light. Kikyō and Kagome seem to have the ability to connect telepathically towards the end of Kikyō's life, when Kagome was about to shoot the arrows in both attempts including the time when Kikyō was dying in Inuyasha's arms.[6] After learning from Inuyasha that she had been an archer in her previous life, Kagome decided to take the same path. However, compared to Kikyō, whose accuracy is universally recognized as being extremely prodigious, Kagome's archery skills are lackluster at best. It was her own poorly aimed shot at a crow demon which shattered the Shikon Jewel in the first place, allowing the pieces to be acquired by Naraku. Although Kagome gradually becomes more capable, the gap between herself and Kikyō is still significant, and is remarked on by others, most notably Tsubaki, who knew Kikyō while the latter was still alive and was well-acquainted with her skill. Tsubaki mocks Kagome for missing her several times, despite remaining completely stationary. Ironically, Kagome's inaccuracy saves Inuyasha several times, such as when she is possessed by Menōmaru and later by Tsubaki herself. As the time went by, however, Kagome's marksmanship has hugely improved to the point that she rarely (if ever) misses what she's aiming at.

Sanji: What a beautiful lady!

Nami: Don't even think about it!

Sanji: Yes, sweet Nami!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryuko: That was awesome!

Gildarts: Thanks, little lady.

Ryuko: Actually, it's Ryuko Matoi. I've heard so much about you.

Gildarts: Really? Well, I do have some admirers. (chuckling) Master?

Makarov: It's great to see you again.

Donphan: How was the quest?

Gildarts: Well, the truth is, I didn't complete it.

Everyone: Wha?!

Boa: My!

Melona: He didn't complete the mission?!

Gildarts: I'm sorry I failed you, Makarov.

Makarov: No need. Even though you didn't complete your quest, you were able to come back in one piece.

Donphan: We're glad you're alive.

Gildarts: Thanks! (laughing)

Nonon: (thinking) Idiot...

Gildarts: Well, I would like to stay here and talk. But, me and my team needs some relaxation. We'll be at my house if you need me.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gildarts destroys a wall, creating a huge hole.

Lucy: Um, he could've use the front door.

Venelana: Sorry! We'll fix it later!

Kagome: Agree! We'll see you later!

Genryusai: And we'll talk about the incident.

Rukia: Yes, Master Yamamoto.

Gildarts: Oh, Natsu! Charizard! Meet us at my house later! I brought some souvenirs!

Ciel: Hmph! That's very ungentleman-like. That need to be fixed.

Everyone: Huh?!

Sebastian: Natsu.

Minette: (wearing a blue Fairy Tail symbol on her right hand) You didn't have to create another hole in the wall!

Mirai: Minette's right! We don't need to cause a bigger problem!

Lucy: Happy, what's Natsu and Gildarts' relationship?

Happy: Gildarts has taken a liking to Natsu. I have a story when I was a little kitty-cat.

Gardevoir: Hm... Tell us.

Happy: Aye!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Flashback..._

Natsu: Time to get some fish!

Happy: Catch a big one, Natsu!

Charmander: Yeah!

Lisanna: Huh?!

Natsu: Great, I got something!

Cleffa: Go, Natsu, Go!

Charmander: Eh?!

Happy: It's tiny...

They began to cook.

Charmander: (chuckling)

Natsu: What's so funny?

Happy: It's just we're like a family.

Natsu: Family?! No way!

Lisanna: Being a family is fun! I can be your wife!

Natsu: No! We're not even married! We're too young!

Happy and Charmander: (laughing)

Natsu: Stop laughing~!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_A little while later..._

Lisanna: Look what we found! Some footprints!

Natsu: Footprints? Where?

Cleffa: At the East Forest.

Lisanna: We think it comes from a dragon.

Natsu: A dragon?!

Charmander: Let's look for it!

Happy: Aye!

Even though the sun is beginning to set, the two, Charmander, and Cleffa decided to go into the forest with Happy. They arrived at the site of the footprints.

Natsu: Wait!

Charmander: That isn't a dragon!

Together: It's a Gorian!

Lisanna: Aw...

Cleffa: That's disappointment.

Natsu: I can't believe it was not a dragon!

Charmander: Ridiculous!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Happy: (narrating) Natsu and Charmander were walking so fast that Lisanna and Cleffa were having a hard time catching up. Suddenly, the fog thickens and Natsu, Charmander, and I realized that Lisanna and Cleffa was no longer following them, but was captured by a Gorian that we once defeated.

Gorian: Kneel down and apologize for what happen eariler. If you do, I'll give these two back.

Natsu: We're sorry!

Charmander: It won't happen again! We promise!

Happy: (narrating) The Gorian begins to stomp on them and is about to kill them with a giant boulder when Gildarts appears to stop him. Gildarts uses his Magic to disassemble the boulder and orders the Gorian to put down Lisanna and Cleffa and leave the forest.

Natsu: We're so-

Gildarts: Don't apologize.

Charmander: Huh?!

Gildarts: You did the right thing and should be proud. I'll tell you what; we could play catch tomorrow. I can show you my Pokemon.

Natsu: Okay!

_Next Day..._

Gildarts: I see! You were looking for this Igneel guy!

Natsu: Yup! We wanted to see him someday!

Metagross: (wearing a black Fairy Tail symbol necklace and Metagrossite) Well, you know it can be dangerous looking for someone, especially when it comes to dragons.

Metagross is a robotic Pokémon with a turquoise, disc-shaped body and four legs. The main body appears to serve as both head and body, and this Pokémon's overall construction gives it the appearance of a mechanized arachnid. It uses its heavy body to pin down its prey before consuming them with its large mouth. A large, metallic cross is situated in the center of its face. On either side of the cross, a red eye peers out from a space in Metagross's metallic armor. Its four legs are joined to the main body by ball-and-socket joints. While the upper portion of the legs is relatively thin, they are considerably thicker below the knee. Each leg has three short claws on the end and a flat, blunt protrusion extending over the knee. The legs can be tucked in, allowing Metagross to float in the air. As Mega Metagross, it constantly floats, and its legs become arms. The cross on its face turn pale gold, and it gains two small holes and a spike immediately below the cross, giving the impression of a goatee. Its multiple brains process information simultaneously, enabling it to calmly assess the tide of a battle and defeat its opponent with accuracy. Mega Metagross also uses the psychic power inside its body to launch powerful attacks. Its claws are hard as steel and can easily smash even large chunks of rocks. Metagross is the result of two Metang fusing together. This gives Metagross four brains in total, all connected by a complex network of neurons. Because of these complex connections and the number of brains, this Pokémon is capable of complex calculations and is more intelligent than a supercomputer. It uses its intelligence to analyze its opponents during battle. This Pokémon can be found on rough terrains.

Pokedex: Metagross, the Iron Leg Pokémon. With its four brains, it has an intelligence rivaling a supercomputer.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lisanna: You know, they acted like father and son.

Happy: Aye!

_Flashback Ends..._

Gildarts: Natsu! Charizard! Glad you came here!

Metagross: Just like he ask.

Gildarts: How is Lisanna and Cleffa?! We wanted to see those two for a while!

Natsu: Lisanna died and Cleffa disappears.

Metagross: Oh, we see.

Charizard: We better get go-

Gildarts: Wait. Before you leave, we met a Black Dragon on Mt. Zonia and that it is the reason we failed the job.

Natsu: Than, we'll find that Black Dragon and ask it where Igneel is.

Metagross: I don't think that's a good idea.

Charizard: What do you mean?

Genryusai: Most likely it is traveling around the continent, or perhaps the world.

Natsu: We'll still go.

Gildarts shows him the damages the Dragon caused. Gildarts' left arm, left leg and an unspecified organ were taken from him when the Dragon attacked.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Kagome: The Dragon is an enemy to humanity and that a human can't defeat it.

Natsu: But, only Dragon Slayers can defeat Dragons! (runs)

Charizard: Yeah! (flies)

Happy: Natsu, Charizard, wait!

Venelana: Don't worry, Happy.

Gildarts: Just support those two.

Happy: Aye.

_Makarov..._

In the guild, Makarov and Donphan notes that Fairy Tail has three Dragon Slayers and that fate is already making its move.


	77. Episode 77: The Storm, Anima

Episode 77: The Storm, Anima

Lucy: So, about that day...

Wendy: Oh! Well, it's strange that all the dragons had disappear on that date.

Swablu: We were gonna ask Natsu and Charizard if they know where they are.

Gardevoir: I see...

Happy: Carla, I got you some fish! And it has a ribbon!

Carla: No, thanks. I don't want it.

Happy: You sure?! I wanted to give you as a present!

Carla: I say no.

Happy: Please?!

Carla: Get that away from me!

Happy: Huh?!

Carla: You're so clueless. I'm outta here.

Wendy: Carla.

Konata: What's with her?

Saki: She seems upset about something.

Swablu: Really?

Talim: Yes. Her wind is very aggressive.

Happy: I'll talk to her!

Lapis: You sure about that?

Happy: Yup!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Outside..._

Happy: Carla!

Carla: What do you want?

Happy: I wanted to talk to you!

Carla: No.

Ibaraki: Tell us what's wrong.

Taokaka: Or Tao will kick your butt to make you talk, meow!

Happy: Ibaraki! Tao!

Ibaraki: We saw what happen. What's wrong?

Carla: It's nothing.

Kokonoe: C'mon, Carla. You need to talk.

Carla: You won't understand.

Jubei: Understand what? We're yer friends and friends has to help each other. If you want to talk about it, we'll find a solution.

Happy: Did I did something wrong to make you mad?

Carla: You can't protect Natsu and Charizard but I can protect Wendy and Swablu.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Taokaka: What does that mean, meow?!

Happy: I can protect Natsu and Charizard because I am their partners!

Carla: You can't! You don't even know what you are.

Above Magnolia, thunder clouds form and rain begins to fall.

Sapphie: My, it's raining.

Lapis: (carrying Sapphie) And a heavy one, too.

Talim: Strange...

Wendy: Carla!

Carla: Yes, child?

Swablu: What you did today was unacceptable!

Saki: You don't have to yell at Happy.

Carla: Sorry, but he was annoying me.

Medaka: That doesn't mean you have to shout. He was giving you a nice gift of a ribbon-wrapped fish because he is your friend.

Carla: Don't care.

Wendy: Carla...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Conan: Let's go back to Fairy Tail.

Noby: Before we get colds.

Mystogan: Wait.

Everyone: Eh?!

Bonnie: Jellal, is that you?!

Weezing: Nope. This is Mystogan.

Mystogan: Wendy, Swablu, I am the ''Jellal'' you know seven years ago.

Wendy: (cries) You? It's so glad to see you.

Weezing: There's no time for happy reunions.

Mystogan: You should get out of this town immediately.

Doraemon: Why?! Is something bad happening?!

Sapphie: That's what I wanted to know.

Weezing: The Anima has grown and that we cannot suppress it anymore.

Dedenne: The Anima?!

Above the city, the thunder clouds are beginning to form a circle.

Mystogan: Magnolia is going to be destroyed and that all the people in Magnolia and Fairy Tail are going to die.

Everyone: What?!

Wendy: No! That can't happen! Carla, everyone, let's head back!

Everyone: Right!

Lapis: We need to save everyone!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mystogan: We'll willing to save you and your team alone.

Sapphie: No way!

Talim: The wind is getting ridiculously stronger than before.

_Fairy Tail..._

Boa: It's really pouring cats and dogs.

Ms. Fortune: Hope it stops soon!

Juvia: Juvia agrees.

Ryuko: (groans)

Mako: Ryuko-chan, what's wrong?!

Ryuko: I feel tired for some reason.

Plusle: Maybe this rain is making you drossy.

Minun: Take a nap.

Ryuko: Okay. (takes nap)

Wendy and her team are still running towards Fairy Tail but she trips. They then sees that the thunder clouds are forming a circle in the sky and lightning starts flashing and striking out upon Magnolia. The buildings in Magnolia begin to disintegrate into tiny pieces and are sucked up into the sky in the form of a tornado.

Wendy: Guys!

Swablu: Get out!

Konata: We have to warn you!

The guild bends upwards and disintegrates as well, like all the other buildings. The entire town is sucked up into the clouds.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone: No~!

Sapphie: We were too late! Sara~!

Lapis: They're gone...

Wendy: But, why are we still here?

Natsu: Huh?! What happened?

Wendy: Natsu! Charizard! You're here!

Charizard: Of course we're here! What happened?!

Doraemon: It's a long story!

Luffy: Jeez...

Goku: What's going on?

Bo-bobo: Where's Fairy Tail?

Don Patch: More importantly, where the heck is Fairy Tail?!

Jelly: It just disappeared.

Momoyo: Along with the whole town.

Medaka: You're all alive!

Edward: Yeah, yeah, we're alive.

Gintoki: But, what just happened?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryuko: That's what I want to know.

Everyone: Huh?!

Ryuko: What? What's wrong? You all look pale.

Ryuko now has black wolf ears and tail with red tips on the end.

Momoyo: Look at this mirror and see it for yourself.

Ryuko: Huh?! I got wolf ears?!

Natsu: And tail! Maybe whatever happen had made you turn into half-wolf!

Ryuko: Really?! Cool!

Saki: You're not freak out about this?

Ryuko: Nope! The wolf is actually my favorite animal! It makes sense why I'm like this! This can totally improve my combat! I'll be unstoppable! (laughing)

Saki: (sighs)

Amaterasu: Since everyone's here, could you explain _exactly_ what happen?

Natsu: Oh, right! I was asleep!

Wendy: Okay. We were talking to Carla.

Swablu: Until Mystogan and Weezing arrive.

Conan: They warn us to get outta town immediately.

Bonnie: Because the Anima has grown and that he cannot suppress it anymore.

Dedenne: They said Magnolia will disappear and the members of Fairy Tail are going to die!

Doraemon: We run as fast as possible!

Growlithe: But, we were too late!

Saki: Magnolia Town and Fairy Tail had disappear!

Konata: And that's how we got into this mess!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: (laughing)

Charizard: We don't believe this!

Bo-bobo: This must be a joke!

Feraligatr: Yeah!

Wendy: No, we're telling the truth!

Momoyo: I think they're right. It make sense why this is happening.

Swablu: And we believe only Dragon Slayers are left behind!

Goku: But, what about us?! I'm a Super Saiyan!

Luffy: I ate the Gum-Gum Fruit!

Bo-bobo: We're from the future!

Ryuko: I'm infused with Life Fibers.

Momoyo: I have the power of the Kurokami Gods.

Gintoki: I'm random.

Edward: And I have a robotic arm!

Lapis: Not sure.

Amaterasu: For me, I'm the Sun Goddess. That's obvious.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Carla: Not sure. But, I agree with Wendy and Swablu. Look at the sky.

Everyone: Eh?!

Zoroark: Where did that come from?!

Goodra: Did this storm created it?!

FarFetch'd: It looks creepy~!

Carla: That's Anima.

Momoyo: Anima?

Carla: That's correct. That Anima is what that hole is called.

Happy: Natsu! Charizard!

Natsu: Happy, you're here!

Happy: What's going on?! Everything had disappear! Like some kind of magic trick!

Carla: That portal will takes to Edolas, the world on the other side of Anima.

Medaka: Edolas?

Carla: Correct. Edolas is like an alternative world. Here in Earth Land and Edolas, they are connected through the Anima. Basically, there is a limited amount of magic there.

Bo-bobo: Limited amount?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Carla: And also, I'm actually from Edolas.

Everyone: Wha?!

Carla: And Happy is, too.

Happy: Me?

Carla: We are the reason as to why the town disappeared.


	78. Episode 78: The Road to Edolas

Episode 78: The Road to Edolas

Ryuko: You're from Edolas?!

Carla: Yes. In Edolas, they're losing its Magic.

Bo-bobo: But, you also say something about limited amount of what?

Carla: Magic. Did I already tell you that?! (clears throat) Anyway, the King decided to construct the hyper-space Magic, Anima, that is able to absorb Magic from other worlds. It started six years ago where it opened at various parts of the world, but it wasn't giving the results that the Kingdom of Edolas was expecting, as someone from this world was closing the Anima. However, the Anima that just appeared above Magnolia was simply too big for anyone to stop, causing the Guild and the town of Magnolia to be absorbed.

Edward: That's how we even got into this mess!

Happy: Right, pipsqueak!

Edward: Don't call me that!

Happy: Sorry!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Carla: Me and Happy are indirectly the cause of what happened. Six years ago, we were sent to Earth Land with a mission of our own. Even though I haven't set foot in Edolas before, the knowledge of Edolas and their mission was inserted into our bodies. But, why didn't you remember the mission, Happy?!

Happy: I don't know.

Wendy: Could you tell us the mission?

Carla: I can't. Happy, remember it for yourself.

Natsu: We gotta save our friends!

Charizard: Yeah!

Happy: Aye!

Carla: I agree. But, there's some certain conditions.

Ryuko: Like what?

Carla: First, since returning to Edolas is a violation to my orders, we can't be seen by the kingdom and that we should wear disguises.

Momoyo: Right!

Carla: Happy, don't ask about the mission.

Happy: Aye!

Carla: Thirdly, I can't act as a guide since I don't know anything about Edolas. The fourth is, if me or Happy tries to betray you, you and Wendy are to kill us without hesitation.

Happy: What?!

Carla then sprouts her wings.

Carla: Happy, do the same!

Happy: Huh?!

Carla: Our wings are a way to return to Edolas.

Happy: Oh!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryuko: Hydreigon, help us!

Hydreigon: Hydreigon!

Ryuko: Hydreigon, we need to fly into that hole!

Hydreigon: You got it!

Ryuko: (jumps on Hydreigon's back) Momoyo, Sapphie, you should ride with me!

Momoyo: Okay. (jumps on Hydreigon's back)

Sapphie: Hope it's safe...

Goku: Luffy, hold on! (grabs Luffy and flies)

Luffy: Whoa~! Awesome~!

Bo-bobo: Look, Tails' Torpedo is still here!

Feraligatr: Let's use it!

Bo-bobo, Feraligatr, Don Patch, FarFetch'd, Jelly Jiggler, and Goodra hops on the Torpedo.

Gintoki: Edward, we need something to fly with.

Edward: I'm thinking! Hm...

Amaterasu: We could use this magic carpet.

Gintoki: Excellent!

They hop on the magic carpet.

Gintoki: Fly, carpet!

The carpet flies. Meanwhile, Wendy's team rides on Charizard.

Carla: Ready?

Everyone: Ready!

They grab hold of Natsu and Wendy and break through the remaining traces of Anima.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

They then arrive at the bizarre world of Edolas, with floating islands, strange animals and plants, and rivers flowing in the sky.

Ryuko: Whoa~!

Luffy: Amazing~!

Gintoki: Awesome~!

Sapphie: Incredible!

Momoyo: Beautiful.

Suddenly, Happy and Carla's wings vanish -since Magic can't be used freely in Edolas- causing the team to fall to the ground.

Goku: Huh?! (falls down)

Luffy: Goku~!

Everyone: Everyone!

They landed on a huge plant.

Happy: My wings won't work!

Talim: Is everyone okay?

Wendy: We're fine.

Swablu: Carla, why did your wings disappear?

Carla: Already told you, Magic is limited here.

Wendy: Guess that's why I feel strange.

Goku: Me, too.

Natsu: Let's just walk!

Charizard: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: This place is weird. Even my nose is having trouble getting use to these new surroundings.

Wendy: Agree. Everything is strange.

Sapphie: But, there's still some wild Pokemon.

Lapis: Such a familiar sight.

Talim: And the wind is so unique.

Ryuko: (sniffing) This place smells like a different kind of wilderness.

Sapphie: Seems like your senses has improved.

Carla: We're not here for sightseeing. We need some disguises.

Natsu: And I know what to do.

They create disguises out of the plants.

Happy: I'm getting itchy.

Carla: Don't take it off yet.

Ryuko: Don't know if this works.

Lapis: Just had to see.

Talim: Right.

Konata: Hey, look.

Saki: There's a man.

Bonnie: And he's fishing.

Happy: Awesome, I'm getting hungry.

Conan: Should we ask him?

Carla: (sighs) Go ahead.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: 'Cuse me?

Man: Huh?!

Charizard: We're looking for wizards from the Fairy Tail guild! Have you seen them?

Man: A weird monster with a Charizard!

Ryuko: Wait, don't be scare!

Man: Hm?! Are you that famous model/bounty hunter, Ryuko Kiryuin?

Ryuko: Model? Bounty hunter?

Man: You must be her! And that must be Senketsu, a Kamui!

Senketsu: You know me?

Man: Yes! You two are famous! Everyone adores you for your beauty and sense of justice! I can't believe I'm actually meeting you!

Ryuko: Uh...

Senketsu: I think he's mistaking us for someone else.

Man: I better get going! Hope to see you at your next magazine cover! (runs)

Conan: Nice going, Natsu!

Natsu: Wha?! Did I did something wrong?!

Happy: We could've ask him for that fishing rod. I'm starving.

Doraemon: So much for these disguises.

Noby: Yeah...

Momoyo: Seems you're quite famous here.

Ryuko: Don't even mention it. Here, I'm a model/bounty hunter?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Carla: Yes. Ryuko Kiryuin is a famous model/bounty hunter in Edolas. She gets huge payments for each job she does. Her partner, Senketsu, have the ability to transform into any clothing at her will. He can transform into his human form.

Senketsu: Human form? Than, there must be some Life Fibers in Edolas, too.

Carla: Correct, Kamui. Life Fibers are everywhere at our world. But, the clothing are too expensive and only the rich can afford it.

Senketsu: I see...

Wendy: Had anyone heard that?

Ryuko: Actually, yeah. I can hear this faint sound. And I believe it's coming from...

Suddenly, a huge fish appears.

Lapis: What the?!

Happy: That's a huge fish! We could eat that!

Natsu: Hold on! I got this!

Natsu punches but nothing happen.

Charizard: Flamethrower! That doesn't work?!

Natsu: (groans)

Carla: Did I already tell you?! You can't use your Magic in our world!

Bo-bobo: Fist of the Nosehair!

Jelly: Fist of the Wobble-Wobble!

Together: Huh?! Our Fist Styles won't work!

Goku: Destructo- Beam?!

Edward: Your powers are gone, too!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Luffy: Gum-Gum Pistol! Well, at least my powers are still here!

Ryuko: I'll transform and see what happen! Life Fibers Synchronize! (transforms) Kamui Senketsu Urufu!

Ryuko now wears a black fur top that exposes her breast and a small fur mini skirt. She also wears red fur bracelets on her wrists and ankles, and a red-and-black choke collar, which forms Senketsu's eyes like a huge bandana or a cape. Her pupils resembles a lightning bolt.

Zoroark: Huh?!

Ryuko: Wha?! This isn't what I wanted! (covers herself) Now, I'm wearing fur instead of steel! What just happened?!

Momoyo: Since you became half-wolf, Senketsu must take on a new form to fit your new wolf persona.

Ryuko: That's why?! But, I just have to fight like this! (attacks)

Gintoki: Even with that, it's not enough to attack this fish. We should take it on a date.

Edward: Not helping!

Ryuko: Now what?

Natsu: I know! Run away!

Medaka: That's the plan?!

Charizard: It's the best we could come up with!

Noby: Idiot!

Doraemon: We're gonna die!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Rei: (wearing a red Fairy Tail symbol on her lower-left back) Not on my watch. (jumps and lands) Hoopa, Psybeam!

Rei Forest looks like Rei Hououmaru. Rei is a young, dark-skinned woman with a light purple hair, which is down. She has golden hoop earrings in both ears. But, her attire consists of a golden red top and bottom, which is a huge silk that only covers the front and back. Two goldens wings are wrapped under her ankles and a golden belt around her waist. Her personality is serious, sense of justice, fun side, happy-go-lucky, and loyal to her friends.

Hoopa: (wearing a red Fairy Tail symbol necklace) Psybeam!

Hoopa Confined is a light purple Pokémon with several pink markings. There is a v-shaped marking on its chest and bands around its wrists. Additionally, there are pink markings around its head and a growth on top resembling hair tied into a ponytail. There is a yellow, ring marking in the center of its forehead, and it has green eyes with yellow sclera. On either side of its head is a dark gray horn that curves slightly upward. Hoopa has three gold rings: one large one around its lower body and one hanging freely on each of its horns. Its arms are not attached to its body and float next to it. Each arm has a small golden spike on one end and a hand similar to a mitten on the other. There is a golden spike on each shoulder, which is similar to those on its arms. Hoopa's lower body consists only of a wispy structure similar to its ponytail. Hoopa Unbound has a similar color scheme to Hoopa Confined, although the main color is now a light blue and its markings are slightly darker. This form is bipedal and has six arms. The ponytail on its head is larger and bushier, and its eyes are now yellow with white sclera. Its horns are darker and less curved with spiky, purple fur at the base. This form has a pointed, dark gray snout and a mouth full of pointed teeth. Several tufts of purple fur surround its torso. Each of its arms is disconnected from the body and has a gold ring on one end and a three-fingered hand on the other. All of its arms has a ring around each wrist as well. Many other rings are present on this form: there are two around each ankle, two around the base of its ponytail, two at the base of each horn, one near the center of each horn, one around its waist, and one encircles a black hole in the middle of its body. The circular mark on its forehead also surrounds a much smaller black hole. A purple, protruding stripe extends down each leg, widens at the knee, and makes a circle around the tip of the foot. Additionally, this form has a tail with a purple stripe along the top and arrow-shaped tip. Hoopa has the power to transport things using teleportation, which warps space. Hoopa Unbound is said to be Hoopa's true form. Hoopa Unbound is said to have the power to bend dimensions which allows it to seize anything in the world. As seen in the anime, Hoopa Unbound has the ability to control and summon powerful Legendary Pokémon. Hoopa Confined is the only known Pokémon that can learn Hyperspace Hole. Hoopa's alternate form, Hoopa Unbound, has its own signature move, Hyperspace Fury.

Everyone: Huh?!

Ryuko: Hououmaru? Is that really you?

Zoroark: It has to.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Nia: (wearing a pink Fairy Tail symbol with blue (+), which represents a flower, on her right hand) Are you okay? Are you hurt?

Nia Teppelin (ニア・テッペリン Nia Tepperin?) is the disowned daughter of Lordgenome. She is also an artificial being made by the Anti-Spiral and serves as the main antagonists' messenger in the third act. She is Simon's main love interest and eventually marries him in the final episode before she fades away. Nia is a delicate-looking young girl of average height with curly, light blue/pale blonde hair. Her initial appearance shows her to have extremely long hair running down her back until it is one day ruined during the gunfire of battle (caused by Yoko pretending to shoot her in the head but missing on purpose to hit the gunmen's shoulder). She later asks Yoko to cut it to just above her shoulders. She has peach skin and unique blue eyes with pink crosses ("+") for pupils (designed to look like flowers). She wears a variety of outfits, mostly pink and white. In Part Two she looks mostly the same, but her features have matured, gaining womanly curves. Her hair has become straighter and returned to its old length. As usual, she wears a white and pink dress, along with the ring Simon gave to her when he proposed. After the Human Extermination System is activated, her skin becomes covered with red circuit lines and her eyes gain a flat, darkened tone. Her dress is eventually replaced by a skintight bodysuit covering everything up to her head; the suit itself is black with red circuit lines and asymmetrical turquoise highlights. Upon being recalled to the Anti-Spiral homeworld, Nia's eyes return to normal, but her outfit remains the same. When Team Dai-Gurren frees her, her bodysuit dissolves, but Simon catches her with his longcoat, which she wears for the rest of the battle. After her return to Earth, she is given a white wedding dress for her marriage to Simon. From her first appearance and for most of the first arc, Nia wears a pink outfit with a skirt and a gold neckpiece with a red tie hanging from it. When the team arrive at the beach, she wears a white swimsuit. After the timeskip she wears a long, flowing pink dress. When she changes to her Anti-Spiral persona, she wears a skintight bodysuit with Anti-Spiral markings on it. She continues to wear this until the end of the final episode. When she returns to Earth she is briefly seen in a pink outfit simialar to her normal one but without sleeves. During the wedding, she wears a white wedding dress with a thin veil prepared by Old Coco. Nia is a sweet, kind and caring girl by nature. She always likes people to be happy and is highly empathetic to others, especially Simon. She naturally tried to cheer up Simon when he was distressed over Kamina's death but unknowingly made him worse and upset Yoko to the point where she shouted at her and stormed off. She is never intentionally mean and almost always has a smile on her face even when she was fading away in the last episode of the series. Through her travels with Team Dai-Gurren, Nia opts for a change in her personality a little. She eventually follows Kamina's words and believes in Simon with her entire being. Also in her travels, she shows a rational thought process similar to Yoko and is very willing to stand up against the odds when need be. Likewise, she is a bit rash though and will not hesitate to throw herself into the fray to try and reason with the enemy. In season 1, she does so three times (though one of them was addressing soldiers about them sacrificing themselves.). In this regard, Nia can often be oblivious to certain words and meanings due to her sheltered life. For most of the third arc, Nia serves as the messenger from the Anti-Spirals to the humans, during the activation of Earth's Human Extermination System. After the Anti-Spiral data awakens within her and converts her into a Anti-Spiral life form, becoming an emotionless and serious person, the exact opposite of how Nia was beforehand. As the messenger, she wears a dark skin-tight suit, covered with red line patterns resembling a circuit board, and the previously pink irises of her eyes have become black.

Bonnie: We're fine!

Shiro: We're not hurt at all.

Hibari: (wearing a pink Fairy Tail symbol with sweets on her left leg) That's good! I thought you were getting eaten by that fish monster!

Hibari(雲雀) is a playable character from the Senran Kagura video game series. She makes her debut in Senran Kagura: Portrait of Girls. A 1st-year student like Yagyū, but quite the opposite in terms of personality. Despite good intentions, she generally ends up as an accidental troublemaker. Apparently weak in combat, and she's aware of it, but makes up for it with her wits. Hibari is an upbeat girl with pink hair adorned with three black ribbons that tie it into two pigtails. Her outfit is reminiscent of a student in gym class. She has a light pink track jacket with the Hanzou emblem on the left chest area, dark blue biker shorts, black and white socks, and red and white sneakers. Her eyes are peculiarly dotted with two pink, cross-shaped pupils. Hibari is exceedingly innocent, trusting and cheerful. Despite often depending on others, especially Yagyu, Hibari dislikes having to completely rely on others, as it makes her feel like she is holding everyone else behind. Although she often feels like she just isn't cut out for it, she always tries her best to keep up with the others and show just how much she can contribute to the team. In-game, Hibari's fighting style is composed mostly of an odd hand-to-hand melee attacks in a style which she invented that she calls the "Odd Pummeling Martial Arts", a take on taijutsu that resembles a child in a scuffle. Its also often uses static electricity to shock and stun her opponents. As she's not very good at fighting, this is often reflected in her combat ability in-game. However she excels at intelligence gathering. Her Ninpo utilises the power of rabbits.

Doraemon: We would've been fish meat if you didn't show up! Brr!

Rei: Hoopa, Psychic!

Hoopa: Psychic!

Rei: Good. Green Life Fibers, Life Fibers of Life and Nature, put this fish to sleep.

The fish monster fells asleep.

Rei: Hoopa, could you take it to the water?

Hoopa: Sure! (throwing) Bye-bye, fishy-fishy!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Rei: Is everyone alright?

Edward: Barely!

Gintoki: That was scary!

Rei: (chuckling)

Ryuko: Excuse me, but are you Rei?

Rei: Rei Forest. Nice to meet you.

Zoroark: Rei Forest? Hm...

Nia: Oh, we haven't introduce ourselves. I'm Nia Teppelin and this is Hibari.

Hibari: We're known as the Jungle Trio! We were picking some brightly lemons until we heard some screaming from you!

Ryuko: Lemons?! (normal) Could I have some?! Please~?!

Rei: Sure. Here.

Ryuko: Thanks! (eating lemons) Mm... Delicious~! This is the best tasting lemons I ever have!

Hoopa: Glad you like it!

Carla: (gasps) Our disguises! Natsu, Charizard, thanks to you, we don't have any disguises!

Natsu: It's our fault after all.

Carla: Worse than that! If we get seen roaming around here, we'll be in big trouble. And if the Royal Army captures us, forget about saving your friends.

Hibari: Now, now, settle down. You're looking for your friends?

Goku: Yup!

D.P: They were sent here by mistake!

Jelly: We gotta save them!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Rei: I see... We could help you if you want.

FarFetch'd: Really?!

Nia: Of course.

Goodra: Thank you! You're so kind!

Hibari: No problem!

They kept walking until...

Shiro: Hm?

Carla: What's wrong?

Shiro: There's two men staring at us.

Man: Look, there's Exceeds.

Man 2: We're in trouble now.

Together: Please spare our lives! Don't hurt us!

Sapphie: They're not going to hurt you. They'll never do that such a thing.

Zoroark: Agree!

Man: Pokemon?!

Man 2: And it seem they get along. But, I believe they're going to hurt these people.

Ryuko: No way. Pokemon aren't here to hurt people. They're here to help you. When did you get _that_ idea from, anyway?

Man: Huh?! It's Ryuko Kiryuin!

Man 2: The famous model/bounty hunter of all of Edolas! We're so glad to meet you!

Ryuko: Uh...

Man: We have something that you'll really like. Fish earrings! Please, take it and wear it for your next magazine cover shoot!

Ryuko: Um...

Senketsu: Just say ''sure''.

Ryuko: Sure.

Man 2: Bye!

Ryuko: Bye?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Zoroark: That's the second time someone mistakes you for someone else!

Ryuko: Yeah! This is getting ridiculous! But, I'll give it to Ryuko Kiryuin if we ever met her! (growling)

Talim: Calm down. Let's focus on the mi-

They accidentally step on a bouncing mushroom that causes them to end up in a storehouse.

Hoopa: That was a hard fall! You okay?!

Goku: Yes...

Luffy: Look, a storehouse!

D.P: Let's go shopping!

FarFetch'd: Yeah!

_Inside..._

Natsu: These clothes are cool.

Charizard: We could definitely wear these for now.

Talim: Right.

Happy: Is this cool?!

Amaterasu: Pathetic...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryuko: Hey, this is my clothes.

Saki: The one with the skull?

Ryuko: Yes. Why is it doing here? Senketsu, is this alright?

Senketsu: I don't mind.

Ryuko: Okay. But, I need to get dressed privately.

Natsu: We got this!

Natsu and Charizard pretends to be curtains.

Ryuko: Thanks. Just don't look.

Charizard: Got it!

Ryuko takes off Senketsu and changes into her old clothes.

Natsu: Done?

Ryuko: Done.

Natsu: Wow, you look great.

Ryuko: Thanks. It's been years since I wear these.

Zoroark: Agree! But, you should change your hair!

Ryuko: Oh.

Rei: I got this.

Rei begins braiding Ryuko's hair into two braided pigtails.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryuko: Wow, I look...

Hoopa: Fantastic?!

Ryuko: Yeah.

Rei: When it comes to hair styling, I'm the expert.

Bo-bobo: Natsu?!

Natsu: Hey, I see something!

When they have all changed their clothes, Natsu and Charizard looks out the window and sees the guild symbol of Fairy Tail hanging from a bizarre building in the shape of a tree.

Saki: This is Fairy Tail?

Konata: It's a tree guild.

Bonnie: Cool~!

Hoopa: Let's go inside.

They enter the building and find Juvia in a revealing outfit; Gray under tons of layers of garments who is in love with Juvia; Jet and Droy bullying Elfman; a workaholic Nab; a ladylike Cana who doesn't drink alcohol; Alzack and Bisca totally in love with each other; and Lucy wearing goth-like clothes.

Lucy: Hey!

Everyone: Huh?!

Lucy: What are you doing here?!

G.M: Huh?!

Konata: We're in trouble now.


	79. Fairy Tail and Erza Knightwalker

Episode 79: Fairy Tail and Erza Knightwalker

The Fairy Tail members find Natsu Dragneel, Charizard, Goku, Luffy, Bo-bobo, Feraligatr, Don Patch, FarFetch'd, Jelly Jiggler, Goodra, Gintoki (wearing a white Fairy Tail symbol on his left hand), Edward, Amaterasu, Ryuko, Senketsu, Zoroark, Wendy Marvell, Swablu, Konata, Noby, Doraemon, Bonnie, Dedenne, Shiro, Conan, Growlithe, Medaka, Talim, Lapis Lazuli, Carla, Sapphie, and Happy.

Lucy: Huh?! Natsu, you're back! Glad you're safe! Now, I'll use one of my 48 torture techniques, Screwdrive Crush!

Lucy Ashley (ルーシー・アシュリー Rūshī Ashurī) is a member of the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild. She is the Edolas counterpart of Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy has brown eyes and blonde hair that is tied up with a skull hair band. She is dressed in a revealing, black leotard with a large erect collar that is exposed at the front, and is cut to reveal her stomach and ample cleavage. The suit has no leggings and she wears a pair of long thigh-high boots that appear to be held up by thin overlapping belts. The leotard appears to be stylized with a single metal shoulder-guard on the right shoulder and a sheet of white fabric attached to her right hip cascading down to her knee. She also wears a single white sleeve over her forearm and has a decorative black tattoo encircling her upper left arm.[1] In the anime, her attire has been slightly altered to cover her revealed areas. She also now sports a pair of knee-high boots.[2] Not too long after meeting her counterpart, she cuts her hair so the two can be distinguished more easily.[3] Unlike her Earth Land counterpart, Lucy Heartfilia, Lucy Ashley has a vulgar and aggressive personality. Despite this, she genuinely cares a lot for her guild, making her look like a tsundere. She also does not seem to like fickle men such as Loke. In Edolas, Lucy seems to have a crush on Natsu Dragion, as she seems slightly troubled when she hugs him and tends to look away when he asks her questions, also constantly worrying for his safety which was seen which she mistook Natsu Dragneel for the Edolas Natsu.[4][5] When Natsu Dragneel pressured Lucy into purchasing their Magic Weapons, Lucy comments that she "sort of liked it".[6] Lucy also argues with Edolas Levy, unlike Lucy Heartfilia, who gets along quite fine with Levy.[7][8] She is also much less modest and more perverted than her Earth Land counterpart, being eager to show Natsu Dragneel how her body is exactly the same as Lucy Heartfilia's, only to earn a laugh and a comment about how funny it was to bathe with yourself, leaving both of them in shock. Lucy innovated at least 48 different techniques, which she utilizes to bully Natsu Dragion and Natsu Dragneel. Lucy wraps her legs around the opponents' neck from behind and twists her knuckles over their temple. She also locks one of the opponents' arms in between her legs.[20]

Natsu: Ow, that hurts!

Charizard: Let go of him!

Lucy: Huh?! You brought a Charizard?! Jeez, you're helpless!

Natsu: (groans)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Happy: Wow, looks like everyone's personalities were somehow inverted.

Akane: (wearing a green Fairy Tail symbol on her right hand) That's correct, kitty-cat! I'm Akane, by the way!

Akane Kōmoto is the Principal of Asahi's high school and a thousand year old demon. She has the body of a young girl with demonic horns and a childish behavior. She is capable of transforming herself and others around her, as well as multiplying herself. Though rarely ever seen by the normal students, she often causes mischief for Asahi and company, and has a weakness for sweets. She was the teacher of Yōko's parents when they attended her high school.

Happy: Akane?!

Akane: Yup! (eating candy)

Rainbowshy: They're so cute. Why are Exceeds doing here?

Flutterdash: Wait, Exceeds?!

Carla: Not good.

Mirajane: Wait, everyone. They look like Exceeds.

Elfman: I agree.

Meanwhile, a man dressed with pink armor, a Pokemon, and his teammates are seen walking through the forest.

Edolas Ryuko: Excuse me?!

Ryuko: Huh?

E.R: Sorry to bother you, but is that a Kamui? Kamui Senketsu?

Zoroark: Yup!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

E.R: Awesome! You look just like me! I'm Ryuko Kiryuin! You may heard me!

Ryuko: Yes. And people are mistaking me for you.

E.R: Really?! We do look alike.

Edolas Senketsu: I agree. They're way too different from us.

E.R: Right.

Applry: Rarijack, how many times did I had to tell you? You know I hate filth.

Rarijack: (sarcasm) Sorry, your highness! I'll be much more careful next time!

Applry: Hope so.

Wendy: This place has some similar faces. But, where's Erza and Blaziken?

Swablu: Now that you mention it, Parasoul, Rias, and Magcargo are gone, too.

Bonnie: I wonder what her counterpart is.

While the team, thinking that Erza's personality, along with Rias' and Parasoul's, is probably altered by Edolas too, voices out their own opinions about what she would be like, a girl holding a spear, a Pokemon, and her teammates are seen riding one of Edolas' creatures.

Natsu: What are you doing?!

Lucy: Torture! Have this! Technique 35: The Bitch Drop!

Natsu: Ow!

Lucy: Not giving up, than I'll use Technique 28: The Give-Up Already Lock!

Shiro: That's not really creative.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Could you take a chill pill?! What's wrong with you?!

Lucy: What was that?! (attacks)

Lisanna: Hey, you should stop picking on him.

Lucy: Hm?!

Clefable: You should stop already!

Clefable is tall, pink Pokémon with a vaguely star-shaped body. It has long, pointed ears with dark brown tips and black, oval eyes with wrinkles on either side. A curled lock of fur hangs over its forehead, much like its large, upward-curling tail. It has dark pink, three-pointed wings on its back. Its hands have three fingers each, and its feet have two clawed toes and dark pink soles. It has a long, tightly curled tail. Clefable is a timid creature that flees when it senses people approaching, and is one of the world's rarest Pokémon. Its sensitive ears can distinctly hear a pin drop from half a mile away. Because of its acute hearing, it prefers to live in quiet, mountainous areas of which they are protective. Using a bouncy gait, it is able to walk on water and sometimes appears to be flying using its small wings.

Pokedex: Clefable, an advanced form of Clefairy. These unique creatures are among the rarest Pokémon in the world.

Lucy: Okay, jeez.

Natsu: (gasps)

Charizard: That's impossible.

Happy: It can't be.

Trio: Lisanna, you're back!

Lucy: Stop right there!

Trio: Aye!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Carla: Hm...

Conan: Something wrong?

Carla: Well, there's one thing I don't approve of.

Swablu: Hm?!

Edolas Ibaraki: Wendy, there's someone who looks just like you!

Edolas Wendy: Really? Where?

Wendy (ウェンディ Wendi) is a member of the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild. She is the Edolas counterpart of Wendy Marvell. Wendy is a tall, young woman with ample breasts and long blue hair. Her attire consists of a very revealing cerulean-colored top with a thin white trim, which tapers off at her waist and at her bust into multiple spiked points. Decorating the front of this top is a sky blue bow tied in the very center of her chest, and she wraps up her overall appearance with a pair of white capri shorts (they are of a darker shade in the manga).[1][2] Wendy is a young woman with a very mature and confident personality, unlike Wendy Marvell, who is shy, small, timid, and cute (as described by Natsu Dragion).[3] Despite being reluctant to fight the kingdom, a trait shared by her fellow Fairy Tail members, she is noted to have a kind disposition by Happy.[4] Like her Earth Land counterpart, she is also shown to be very protective of Carla, putting the Exceed in a safe place when she was injured by the Royal Army, and promising to protect her.[4]

Wendy: That's me?!

Swablu: You look more confident!

E.W: Interesting. I look more cute and small.

Wendy: Uh...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Carla: They are not the friends that they know, but different people who belong to Edolas which seems to be a parallel world.

Conan: A parallel universe?

Noby: That explains everything!

Doraemon: Our counterparts are bigger than us!

Shiro: We should leave.

Nab: Everyone, the Fairy Hunter is here!

Everyone: Fairy Hunter?!

Levy: Okay! Time to go!

Levy (レビィ Rebī) is a member of the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild and the leader of its version of Team Shadow Gear. She is also in charge of the guild's transportation system. She is the Edolas counterpart of Levy McGarden. Levy is a young, teenage girl with a slender build, standing at a below-average height for her age. She sports long blue hair, with a slight purple hue, normally tied up with a red bandana around her head. She wears a dark red dress that leaves her abdomen exposed and is linked by dark blue straps and yellow bands on the sleeves. She also wears a golden necklace. Unlike her Earth Land counterpart, Levy has a vulgar and aggressive personality.[1] She seems to frequently argue with everyone, especially Lucy Ashley.[2]

Edolas Bloom: Hold on!

E.W: Fairy Tail is no ordinary guild. We're a Dark Guild since Mage Guilds have been abolished by the kingdom.

Everyone: (gasps)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

As the Fairy Hunter closes in, Edo-Levy successfully manages to relocate the guild. The Fairy Hunter then arrives, but misses the guild.

Erza: Damn, we missed!

Erza Knightwalker (エルザ・ナイトウォーカー Eruza Naitowōkā) is part of the Edolas Kingdom and is the Royal Army Captain of the 2nd Magic War Division. She is the Edolas counterpart of Erza Scarlet. Knightwalker is a well-endowed female with long, flowing, wavy scarlet hair with an elegant, loosely tied knot at the back, but it was later reduced into a short bob haircut in an attempt to have her troops distinguish her from her Earth Land counterpart, Erza Scarlet. Knightwalker wears a very provocative outfit comprising of a revealing, halter-type armor breastplate top, that leaves much of her cleavage and stomach exposed, with light-armored gauntlets and greaves on her forearms and forelegs, respectively, as well as her thighs. She also wears a dark bikini bottom with a piece of cloth obscuring her hips. She wears a dark scarf around her neck.[1] Unlike her Earth Land counterpart, Erza Knightwalker is sadistic and cruel, showing no sympathy towards her enemies; killing them without mercy. She was involved in the killing of over half of the members of Edolas Fairy Tail, thus, earning her epithet. She puts a great deal of pride in her title, and, as a result, she took it as a personal insult when Lucy told her that Erza Scarlet happens to be a staunch ally of the Earth Land Fairy Tail Guild, whose loyalty to her friends was also unquestionable. This led to her becoming more hostile than she already was towards Lucy, and even opted to kill her by dropping her from a great height.[2] Knightwalker also appears to value her pride as a Captain for the Royal Army, and Carla making her prostrate herself by kneeling down seemed to tarnish her ego. When Panther Lily informed her of Happy and Carla's rebel status (made even worse by the fact that Carla wheedled information from her mere moments ago regarding the location of Natsu and Wendy by "falsely" claiming to be the daughter of Shagotte),[3] the latter became the first whom she targeted to kill. However, her victory streak has made her overly arrogant.[4] As such, she doesn't take losing very lightly, as seen when Erza Scarlet managed to temporarily defeat her off screen.[5][6] After being beaten by Erza Scarlet for the final time, Knightwalker acts gentler, having been touched by her counterpart's words.[7]

Edolas Parasoul: They're fast.

Edolas Rias: I agree.

Sugarboy: My, they have use teleportation magic. Bravo.

Sugarboy (シュガ－ボ－イShugābōi) is the Edolas Royal Army Captain of the 4th Magical Division. He worked for the former King of Edolas, Faust, helping him in various ways such as hunting Fairy Tail members, and now works for the current King of Edolas, Mystogan. Sugarboy is a tall male with blue eyes and blond hair in a pompadour style. He has long sideburns extending to the ends of his face and some stubble. Sugarboy has a very defined face and a noticeable cleft chin. He wears light red (pink in the anime), shiny armor with gold chain mail and a bronze belt, and what appear to be black briefs. He also wears a white cape with the Edolas insignia on it. When seen without a shirt, Sugarboy has a very muscular upper body. Sugarboy can be seen as very goofy, not only in appearance, but also in personality. He can suddenly drastically change his facial expressions, as seen when fighting Gray Fullbuster. Sugarboy can notably do some strange things, without even knowing how he did it himself, such as gliding in battle. Sugarboy can be seen as over-dramatic in situations as well, such as when he saw Gray make a duplicate key. Sugarboy can be serious though around meeting with his fellow captains, and has very respectable opinions.

Erza: Sugarboy, looks like you and your teammates have follow us here.

Roserade: We thought we could be a helping hand. That's all.

Roserade is a bipedal Pokémon with an appearance that incorporates features of roses and masquerade attire. It has hair made of white rose petals, and a leafy, green cape with a yellow, collar-like bangle on its neck. The cape pattern reaches toward the back of its head, in spiky, sepal-like extensions on the hair. A female will have a longer cape than a male. It has a dark-green mask over its red, yellow-lidded eyes. The lower portion of its face is light green, and it holds a bouquet in each hand. It has a red in its right hand and blue in its left. Its limbs and underside are light green. Its feet end with yellow tips. Roserade lures prey with a sweet aroma. The more toxic its poison, the sweeter its aroma becomes. Each hand has different toxins, but both hands can jab with near-deadly power. It attacks with a dancer-like elegance, and uses hidden whips lined with poisonous thorns.

Pokedex: Roserade, the Bouquet Pokémon. Roserade is the evolved form of Roselia. It lures enemies with its sweet aroma, and attacks with dancer-like elegance.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

E.P: What's your real reason?

Kurama: Well, the Earth Land Fairy Tail had transform into a giant Lacrima and that all commanders have to return to the kingdom.

Yoko Kurama(妖狐蔵馬, lit. Yōko Kurama; in the English dub, Kurama the Yoko), also known as Shuichi Minamino (南野秀一, Minamino Shūichi translated as Southern Field and Excellence First, respectively), is a main protagonist in the anime/manga series of YuYu Hakusho. The word Yoko, despite being portrayed as a name in the dub, actually literally translates to "demon fox" in Japanese. He is voiced by Megumi Ogata (Shūichi) and Shigeru Nakahara (Yoko) in the original Japanese and John Burgmeier in the FUNimation English dub, Candice Moore also voiced Kurama in the Animax Asia also in English dub. He is called Dennis in the Filipino dub of the anime. He is voiced by David Hayter in Yu Yu Hakusho: The Movie and by Hideo Seaver in Yu Yu Hakusho the Movie: Poltergeist Report. Kurama as a child in the FUNimation dub is voiced by Candice Moore. In the Filipino dub of the anime he was voiced briefly by Rose Barin during the Artifact Recovery arc and during the Saint Beast arc and onwards, he was voiced by Jeremy Emmanuel Hoya. Yoko Kurama is the name of the original, silver-haired fox demon. After he was wounded by being chased, he put his spirit into the newly born human baby, Shuichi Minamino. It is at this point, and later through aging, that Kurama's psyche is in control. A theme throughout the series is his acceptance as a human being &amp; his balancing of the two personalities. He can switch between both bodies almost at will after the Dark Tournament saga. Even though he is commonly seen in his human form (Minamino), he is referred to as Kurama. In his human form, Kurama has bright green eyes, as well as long vibrant red hair, with two long forelocks on either shoulder and the rest on his back. While in this form, he is occasionally mistaken for a female because of his long hair and delicate features. He often wears his school uniform matching pink slacks and a jacket with gold trim. Towards the end of Season One, he is seen wearing a white martial arts outfit similar to his school uniform with a purple trim and a sash tied around his waist. He stopped wearing it midway through the 2nd season (presumably because it was ruined in his fights against the first two members of Team Masho). For the remainder of the series, he often wears a light-colored Chinese-style battle outfit with yellow plane and blue trim. He is also seen in a flashback in the Three Kings Saga, a flashback of him meeting Hiei, where he has short hair. In Chapter Black Saga, he wears his battle outfit during the Dark Tournament Saga but minor changes as the yellow plane and blue trim changed from green plane and pink trim. He also wears a dark blue school uniform. While in his demon-fox form, he has slanted golden eyes, prominent silver fox-ears, as well as a silver tail and long flowing silver hair. He wears a white sleeveless yukata (that resembles a toga), along with matching martial arts pants and shoes. In Poltergeist Report Movie, when Kurama was seen shirtless. He has a lean built with a well sculpted chest, biceps, and shoulders, but the bandages cover most of his torso. In later parts of the movie he was seen wears the same battle outfit in the Dark Tournament as his Chinese battle outfit is a red plane and yellow trim. Kurama is the most calculating, cunning and analytical member of the main characters and perhaps in the whole series. He is able to carefully look past his feelings and see the real situation at hand, which has been demonstrated on more than one occasion. He is extremely perceptive, able to quickly recognize the patterns and mistakes that his opponents make, which gives him an edge. In battle, while his preference is to concoct strategies based on deduction of his opponents' fighting abilities and style, his natural battle instincts are also highly tuned. He is capable of slashing another person's head off in just an instant, relying only on impulse. However, his care for his friends and family are the backbone of his fighting drive, as he would sacrifice just about anything to protect them and thus making him a reliable teammate despite his cunning front. Kurama has a very kind heart, and several villains in the series will use this ploy against him in order to beat him. In the face of adversity, Kurama has the uncommon ability to shun all emotions and shine a blank slate, thinking three to four steps ahead to clutch the pinch and seize control of the situation. Coupled with his vast intelligence, his detached emotional state is perhaps his greatest asset. Despite his physical appearance, Kurama has very high durability, shown in almost all of his matches. Because of his analyzation lenience, he is always the most injured in his fights, but manages to pull a trick out of his hat to decide the match. This is well defined in his match with Karasu. As Yoko Kurama, he is much more cruel, vindictive, and merciless, retaining all of his intellectual capabilities. He enjoys toying with his enemies in a sadistic manner, as shown in the semi-final rounds of the Dark Tournament and against Karasu. The transformation into Yoko was attained inadvertently earlier in the tournament with the age regression technique of Ura Urashima (through Suzuka). Later on in the series after Yusuke's defeat at the hands of Sensui, Kurama seems to take on his demon form, though he states it is just a change in physical appearance due to his exposure to substantial amounts of demon energy (a product of the tunnel's completion). However, he retains his human personality without becoming cruel and merciless. In the anime, it is portrayed that he and his demon form have different personalities. This is due to the fact that while a demon, his ruthless demeanor along with the change in his voice, make Kurama seem like an entirely different person. However, this misconception is cleared as Kurama states that his demonic spirit , merged with the human spirit of Minamino Shuichi over time. So rather than being a demon inhabiting a human body, he "is both the demon Kurama as well as the human Minamino Shuuichi." Kurama is on good terms with Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei. He is more closely related with Yusuke and Hiei, because the former spared his life and his human mother's by willingly offering his own life to the Forlorn Hope (one of the Artifacts of Darkness), and the latter because they were once, and still are "partners in crime". He also has a tendency to plan for all possible futures, one that may or may not be, because he believes that nothing is ever certain and that you must be prepared. Perhaps one of Kurama's most powerful abilities. On countless occasions it has been demonstrated upon the sheer depth of Kurama's intellectual capabilities. Coupled with his inate ability to conceal his emotions in the face of adversity, and his power to summon plants from the demon world, his mind makes Kurama one of the most powerful characters in the series. Along with his centuries of experience as a fighter, Kurama has molded himself into a master strategist, tactician, and analyst. He is frequently the first person to point out or find a weakness in his opponent's abilities or fighting style and exploit them to his advantage. The weakness of this is that in his attempt to understand and come up with a way to defeat his opponent, he tends to go easy on his opponent at first and is often the most injured of the four. Still his ability to think several steps before the enemy almost always ensures his victory. As Yoko, Kurama's body's endurance increases substantially. When his Yoko form took the full force of Karasu's bomb his Yoko body took minimal damage with moderate bleeding. He stated had that been his human body, it would have been blown to pieces. It is unlike of Kurama retains his endurance when he transforms without the use of the Fruit of Previous Life.

Rias: That's great news!

Ageha: Glad to hear it. But, we have bigger problems.

Ageha (揚羽) is a playable character from the Senran Kagura videogame series. She makes her debut in Senran Kagura: New Wave. Her mother is Spanish. Due to the influence of her mother's country, compared to other girls she has a very mature atmosphere. Her behavior is also somewhat mature. She loves showy/flashy things, and above all she loves to dance. It seems the reason she chose to pursue the path of a ninja is her father. Her main fighting style involves rose decorated Senbon Needles. Ageha is a brown-skinned girl with bright yellow eyes. Her dark brown hair is worn in a long curly ponytail held by vines with small pink flower buds strewn around them to match the large pink flower worn to the side of her head. She wears a frilly red blouse with the collar a V-shape to reveal the top and middle of her breast. Her shirt is a long frilly black multilayer with red lining. The back is longer than the front. She wears sheer grey tights with a thorny vine wrapped around her left leg to hold her flower-modified weapon. She wears plain black pumps with straps around the ankle.

Erza: Of course! We will get these fairies next time!

Edolas Nui: And you know that Nudist Air Force are protecting them! We have to take care of them, too! After all, they are defeating our army!

Parasoul: Right. Let's get going.

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Fairy Tail..._

Everyone: (groans)

Ryuko: My head is spinning~!

Bonnie: I can't feel my body~!

Lucy: Levy, you should be more careful!

Levy: (sarcasm) Sorry! I was trying to save your asses from being killed, guerilla tits!

D.P: Who the heck was that?!

Mirajane: That was the commander of the Royal City's army, Erza Knightwalker. She's known as the Fairy Hunter.

Everyone: Fairy Hunter?!


	80. Episode 80: Royal City

Episode 80: Royal City

Natsu: Okay, we're actually from Earth Land.

Everyone: Earth Land?!

Charizard: Yup! We came to Edolas to look for our friends!

Edward: But, we didn't have much luck!

Edolas Ryuko: My, you have came from a long journey. But, are you telling the truth?

Gintoki: Yes. Look at us and guess if we're from here.

Elfman: Now you mention it, you look so different from the people we know in Edolas.

Goku: See?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Edolas Senketsu: We should warn you. You should put away your Pokemon.

Ryuko: Why? What happen?

Edolas Ryuko: Well, a long time ago, there was a limited amount of magic.

Akane: So, in order to some Lacrima, the Edolas King decided to ban all guilds. One by one, the guilds were destroyed. Only Fairy Tail is the last standing guild.

Steven: (wearing a crystallize red Fairy Tail symbol on his left hand) And along with that, the Royal Army had capture Pokemon and put them on uninhabited islands! It was so mean!

"Steven Quartz Universe" is the titular main protagonist of the show Steven Universe. He is the son of Greg Universe and Rose Quartz, and the only member of human descent of the Crystal Gems. A half-human, half-Gem as a result of his parentage, Steven is an extraordinary unique being with innate powers beyond that of both normal humans and Gems. While only a child, Steven has steadily grown from an escort of the Crystal Gems into an equal amongst their ranks thanks to his good-hearted nature and resourcefulness. Though he is a part of a monumental legacy, Steven is devoted to fulfilling his destiny as protector of humanity like his mother was before him. According to Pearl and Vidalia, Steven takes after both his parents Rose and Greg respectively. He is relatively short with a thick, stocky build. He has curly, dark brown hair and full black irises. He wears a reddish-pink T-shirt with a bright yellow star on it. He also wears blue jeans with sky-blue cuffs and light reddish-pink sandals. His gem, a rose quartz, which he inherited from his mother, is where his navel should be. Steven is an optimistic, amicable, outgoing, and carefree boy with a happy-go-attitude that is appreciated by many of the citizens of Beach City in one way or another. He is musically inclined, a trait inherited from his father, with a propensity for breaking out into song and (occasionally) playing on his ukulele. Steven is also very kindhearted and compassionate, something which Pearl notes he has inherited from his mother, and he deeply loves his friends and family. He is friendly toward almost everyone he meets, rarely holds grudges, and is very non-discriminatory, never treating anyone with prejudice. No matter the situation, Steven will always go out of his way to support his loved ones, even if it means putting his life on the line, and he will avoid resorting to violence. Steven looks up to his caretakers - Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl - and considers them his family. He wants to be a great hero just like them, and he is eager to go on adventures with the trio, both to prove his worth and to have fun exploring strange lands. Despite his under-developed magical power and lack of experience, he has proven himself to have much heroic potential through his resourcefulness, optimism, and confidence. Steven is rather naive and socially oblivious, due to his isolated upbringing by the Gems. He is often prepared to go on adventures at a moment's notice, but he has a habit of biting off more than he can chew, requiring the Gems to intervene. With his unique way of handling problems, he tends to make situations worse before he makes them better. For a while, despite experiencing near-death or traumatizing events, Steven would retain his child-like innocence and obliviousness to the dangers. Following the revelations of the Gems' dark history and the encounter with Jasper however, Steven has gained a new level of seriousness about the dangers of being a Crystal Gem. This initially made Steven self-conscious about his immaturity and he resolved to outgrow it, although his misguided attempt would be a source of self-inflicted misery as he tried to break off his friendship with Connie to protect her from harm; it was only Connie's sensible nature that stopped him from going down a bad road. Some of this social pressure was alleviated in the events of "Joy Ride", when Jenny, Sour Cream, and Buck helped to convince the Gems that Steven needed a break after being hit so hard from all sides. They also convinced the Gems to lift the 1,000 year TV ban set in place in the episode "Fusion Cuisine". Like his mother, he appears to be very charismatic: easing a raging crowd (in "Political Power"), motivating his friends and father in working out, and helping Pearl to find strength to fight Sugilite (in "Coach Steven"). Steven is shown to have unique tastes in entertainment. He enjoys the Crying Breakfast Friends! show despite his dad and the Gems' confusion over it. He is bit of a romantic as he loved the ending of the The Spirit Morph Saga even if Connie does not agree. He was initially impressed with the original draft of the Tale of William Dewey since it mentioned how great William was but soon realized it was boring when Jamie critiqued it. Despite being naive in some aspects, Steven still has a more grounded and practical outlook than his three caretakers often correcting them on normal human interactions. Being half-human and half-Gem, Steven is capable of using magic, though it is unknown if he possesses all the abilities of a pure Gem, such as retreating to their gemstone when taking fatal damage. As associated with his gemstone, Steven's powers are maternal in nature and the control of his gem is based on emotional clarity. Steven has shown to have some abilities of a regular Gem, but sometimes has little control of them due to not receiving enough training. He can also warp using the warp pads, and bubble objects and gemstones to be teleported to the temple with seemingly full control. He has also been shown to be able to fuse, when he fused with Connie to form Stevonnie. However, he has not yet fused with a Gem. Steven is also capable of shape-shifting, but he has not yet learned to control it. His first (and, so far, only) attempt in "Cat Fingers" was disastrous, temporarily turning him into a cat monster. Due to having his mother's gemstone, he shares most of his unique abilities with her.

Bonnie: Ban Pokemon, too?! That's mean!

Rei: And that's because the Edolas King thinks Pokemon are the cause of the shortage of Lacrima.

Zoroark: That's not true! Pokemon have their own powers! Our kind isn't the cause of the problem! There has to be another cause than that!

Ryuko: Yeah!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Shiro: Where does the Royal Army lies?

Edolas Shiro: They come from Royal City, which is far from here.

Edolas Bonnie: But, it's extremely dangerous! Nobody ever survives there!

Natsu: Well, could you tell us where Royal City is? We have to save our friends!

Edolas Conan: Are you insane?! Royal City is too dangerous for anyone! Do you really wanted to get killed?!

Edward: We don't care! Our friends are in danger and we have to save them! Even if we get capture or killed! That's the Fairy Tail way!

Rei: You have such determination.

Hoopa: We'll take you there!

Everyone: Eh?!

Gintoki: You?!

Nia: Yup.

Hibari: Saving your friends is a very important mission for you! We'll take you to Royal City since we're more experienced here!

Steven: I'll come, too!

Akane: _And_ me!

Kluke: (wearing a brown Fairy Tail symbol on her right arm) (sighs) They're not listening to our warnings.

Kluke(クルック, kurukku) is a girl from Blue Dragon game and anime. She is a childhood friend of Shu and Jiro in the game, and a friend of Shu in the anime. In the first Blue Dragon game, she is voiced by Tara Strong and Ayako Kawasumi; in Blue Dragon: Awakened Shadow, she is voiced by Cristina Vee. In the anime, she is voiced by Michelle Ruff and Erino Hazuki. Kluke is dressed in the same attire only a different color palette. Also, her physical features have been altered just slightly. Her hair is auburn brown, a lighter shade than her game counterpart, a slightly paler skin complexion, and green eyes. Her dress is a light pink, the bow is yellow rather magenta, and her boots are white with a yellow overhang. Her personality was altered greatly come anime. She became fiesty, energetic, but very kind and to an extent, a tsundere (can be himedere sometimes). She started out in the series carrying around a gun that shot pink fists and rode a motorscooter, both of which weren't present in the game. She seems to know nothing about medicine or healing in general in contrast to the game. Kluke has a bad habit of hurting Shu and Marumaro physically, and she also has somewhat of a competition with Bouquet as they both like Shu. Kluke is extremely jealous of Bouquet's relationship with Shu, but she'd never admit this (more emphasis on her tsundere personality). However, despite most of her flaws, she generally is a caring person shown immediately in episode 2 where she hugs Shu after he bails out of the house after arguing with Zola. But later in the series, it appears that Kluke seems to have a love interest in Andropov. Kluke's Shadow is the fire bird, Phoenix. In the game, Phoenix is not known to talk, like every other Shadow. However, she does have a talent for the Black Magic class, elements and shadow magic. In the anime, Phoenix is capable of speaking and is very motherly and supportive to Kluke and the others. Phoenix is capable of using barrier magic (Feather Protect) and teleportation and possess no skills over any elements. She is not a combat Shadow as shown in the game, but rather a supportive one instead. In the anime, Phoenix is voiced by Michelle Ruff, Kluke's anime voice actress.

Madoka: (wearing a clear dark blue Fairy Tail symbol on her goggles (left)) Well, let them be. But, we didn't warn them.

Madoka Amano (天野まどか/天野円, Amano Madoka) is one of the main protagonists in the Metal Saga. She is the daughter of the manager that owns the Beyblade Shop, otherwise known as the B-Pit. During her time there, she repairs and analyzes Beyblades. She was a former member of Team GanGan Galaxy, representing Japan in the World Championships. Although she was part of the team, she does not battle. Instead, she helps the team to repair their Beys and also tells team GanGan Galaxy about other teams' Beys. She is on a quest with Gingka and the others to find the Legendary Bladers in order to stop the ultimate evil, Nemesis, from ruling the world and destroying it. Madoka has short maroon hair that goes down to her face, but extends to her shoulders in the back of her head, wearing goggles on top of her head. She has bright blue eyes, and wears a short pink jacket with yellow buttons over a white shirt with a blue "B" on it, that has a brown belt that is around it with gold buttons and a pink and gold pouch. On her hands she wears brown fingerless leather gloves. She wears a short frilly dark blue skirt with long navy blue socks that reach up to her thigh with a pink trim and brown boots with golden buttons. In this season, she wears a short pink jacket with yellow buckles over a white shirt with and pink shirt, that has a brown belt that is around it with gold buttons and a pink and gold pouch. On her hands she wears brown fingerless gloves. She wears a short dark blue skirt with long navy blue socks that reach up to her thigh with a pink trim and brown boots with golden buttons. As Madoka is an adult she still has the same short maroon hair that goes down to her face, but extends to her shoulders in the back of her head, wearing a pink hair band on top of her head, instead of the goggles that she wore when she was younger. She wears a burnt yellow jacket that stops before even reaching her wrist, on which she wears pink bracelets. She wears a cream white shirt with a shade of yellow as the color of the collars and the pocket trims. The collars kind of cover her necklace with a pink design. She wears an extremely short frilly black skirt and brown leather boots. She is portrayed as a kind and motherly figure to Gingka and his friends. She is a Beyblade mechanic who works on and analyzes beyblades. Although she hardly battles with her bey, she is very passionate about Beyblade and often watches bey battles. She would even go to the extent of stopping bladers if she senses or knows their Bey has been damaged - for example, when Kyoya was facing Yu in the Survival Battle. She will also go to such lengths - for example, taking all night to fix Gingka and other people's Beyblades. She is also shown to be a great cook - for example, she baked a cake when Gingka was sick in bed and also Gingka commented that she taught him how to cook a fish during his journey with Tsubasa. Madoka has shown great loyalty for her friends, especially Gingka, who she has shown great concern and well-being for. She also has exceptional hacking skills that are shown when they raided Dark Nebula's castle and when she tried to hack the spiral force computer. Madoka also has been shown to have a somewhat hot temper when people don't act reasonably, like in We Meet Again! Wang Hu Zhong or Dynamis, Guardian of the Shrine, as she is seen shouting at Gingka and the others because of their argument. Despite this, she cares a lot for her friends and can be usually seen with a small laptop, which is used to analyze the Beyblades from afar and create simulations of a Beybattle. She appears to be very good with computers and mechanics and is also very knowledgeable about Beyblades. In battle she seems to sense when there's something wrong with an opponent's bey. This makes her useful in many ways. Madoka Amano is known only to have one beyblade which appears in episode 22 "The Fearsome Libra". It seems to be a generic Mad Gasher 145F.

Kluke: You're right. They're idiots. But they're forfeiting their lives. Especially when the Fairy Hunter is coming after us.

Madoka: Um, yeah. I agree on that.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_In the Royal City of Edolas..._

Hughes: Look at the size of this Lacrima. Amazing, right?!

Hughes (ヒューズ Hyūzu) is the Captain of the 3rd Magic War Division of the Edolas Royal Army. Hughes is a young man with strange arrow-like eyebrows (shaped like clock hands), and has messy dark purple hair with one thick lock of white hair near the front right side; he also has rather long bangs that obscure his forehead. He wears a white uniform consisting of a long coat with gold trim and metal shoulder guards over matching pants and a dark green shirt, decorated with an olive green criss-crossing line pattern.[2] Hughes seems to find many things astounding, and has a penchant for the word "Amazing", repeating it several times in a single conversation and even coming up with various degrees of "Amazing".[3] When out of the battlefield, Hughes is portrayed as calm, easy-going and playful, and even during battle, he sometimes plays with his adversaries from time to time, or laughs carelessly at their funny mistakes.[4] Despite this jocose nature of him, or possibly due to a twisted side of it, his love for the amusement granted by the dying Magic in Edolas is so great that Hughes would resort to any means to obtain more of it, even at the cost of Earth Land Mages' lives, revealing a heartless, reckless and far more serious and determined side of himself.[5][6] He also appears to have zero perverse tendencies, showing absolute indifference to a bikini-clad Lucy, after Natsu convinced her to take part in his "Super Sexy Strategy", or at least towards Lucy.[7] His weapon is a thin Magical wand with a flat, circle shaped portion at the middle close to its handle and a sphere (possibly the Lacrima that supplies its power) above it. It can manipulate any part of the Edolas Capital's amusement park, such as the roller-coasters and the water.[20][21] It can also control all of the monsters at the Monster Academy, a school where the daily lives of various monsters can be observed.[22] However, there appears to be a limit as to how he can control the monsters, since they were seen to shrink away from an overly-enraged Natsu, leaving Hughes to fend for himself.[23] He also doesn't seem to have absolute awareness of everything that goes on in the park, having had to search for Natsu and Lucy himself after the duo managed to escape from him before being found again in the Monster Academy.[24]

Jolteon: Totally!

Envy: Plus, it'll be here for at least 10 years. (laughing)

Envy (エンヴィー Enbī) was the third Homunculus to appear in the Fullmetal Alchemist series. He has the ability of shape-shifting and this unique ability can be used to assume the form of any existing person (or original personas that Envy himself creates). He can even modify his own voice to directly copy others. Envy is most comfortable in the "adorable" and "beautiful" form of an androgynous teenager. He usually serves as a spy, but his abilities are also extremely useful for assassinations, as demonstrated by the murder of Maes Hughes. Envy's most frequently used assassination technique is to imitate either one of his victim's loved ones or close friends, and use their hesitation as a chance to kill them. Envy may not be as intelligent as some of the other Homunculi, but he is by no means stupid. In fact, he can be just as good a puppet master as Lust, but this attribute is overshadowed by his cockiness and bad temper. Envy can easily be set off by insults to his large and delicate ego, thus causing him to make mistakes. Envy usually appears as a pale-skinned androgynous youth with a lean muscular build and bulging biceps. Envy has long, wispy hair, violet-pupiled slitted eyes, and wears a black form-fitting bodysuit with a matching headband, with an alchemic, triangular symbol on it. His appearance is mostly the same in the 2003 anime, but Envy's physique is more slender, making his gender look more ambiguous, and his hair is a dark green. Although already formidable in his human form, Envy can assume a much larger, lizard-like shape with a long black mane and six pupils on its left eye. The most disturbing feature of Envy's unleashed form are the human faces and limbs protruding all over the body like drowners momentarily attempting to surface before being pulled down by others. These are physical representations of the dozens of souls of Xerxians that Father absorbed and used to create the Philosopher's Stone that is Envy's core. In his true form, after most of the stone that is their core is destroyed, Envy is a small, helpless lizard and is powerless save for attaching to another living thing to take control. But once able to reach a Philosopher's Stone, Envy can regain his full ability. Envy is one of the cruelest Homunculi, joking around and delighting in human misery. Envy would kill without hesitation, usually playing on his target's emotions to have a psychological advantage, with no remorse for what he has done. Beneath this cruel exterior, however, Envy is secretly jealous of humans' inner strength and the mutually beneficial friendships that they share, as most of Envy's kind show little real concern or emotional support for one another. He may even be considered to have the deepest personality of all the Homunculi, as it is shown that Envy is very emotionally conflicted about Edward being able to see his jealously so easily. Envy's relation to Edward is due to having spitefully insulted the alchemist's size, by calling him "Pipsqueak". In the 2003 series, this relationship is augmented with Envy having a bitter loathing towards Edward due to their relation with Hohenheim. Envy has the ability to shape-shift into anything or anyone, should it be real people or human aspects that he made up. He can transform to anything that doesn't exceed the size and weight of his true form, which, seeing how massively large it is, does not create much of an issue. This power comes in handy to go anywhere unnoticed or to travel fast, allowing Envy to shape-shift into an average citizen to blend into a crowd for stealth, or a fast moving animal, such as a horse or dog. Additionally, Envy can transform parts of his body, often using this ability in battle to transform his limbs into weapons. Even in his preferred human form, Envy's appearance belies his actual weight, something Ling Yao realized as he fought him, granting him enormous strength and durability. In spite of his immense weight, Envy is very fast in all forms he assumes. It is also noted that even in his human form he can turn his arms into extendable (to an unknown length, however), apparently sharp, as proved by the injuries they inflicted upon Riza Hawkeye, tentacle like appendages. Under his monstrous form, Envy can use his strength to its maximum and becomes all the more dangerous; such as being easily able to crush rock under his limbs or jaws. Envy is also able to manipulate the human remains that cover their body and make them appear and disappear, and to elongate his tongue to use it like a harpoon or a binding rope, a continuation of his transformation ability. Under his true parasitic original form, Envy's only remaining ability is to take control of the body of a human or Homunculus host. The host then becomes an extension of Envy's parasitic body, being able to take control of additional host bodies, using the host's soul or Philosopher's Stone to increase his strength, up to a point where he can regain his preferred form and array of powers, which is similar to Pride; although it's unknown whether or not Envy can do this to his Homunculi siblings. This power, in a way, is somewhat similar to Pride being able to devour humans.

Nui: Stop laughing, shape-shifter!

Envy: Sorry, force of habit.

Nui: (sighs) Why do I have to be here with you?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Hilde: We manage to get so much Lacrima. The people of Edolas will be pleased.

Hildegard von Krone (ヒルデガルド・フォン・クローネ Hirudegarudo fon Kurōne), or Hilde (ヒルダ Hiruda) for short, is a character in the Soul series of fighting games. Her first appearance was in the series' fifth installment, Soulcalibur IV, and has returned in Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny, Soulcalibur V and Soulcalibur: Lost Swords. Hilde was first seen in a trailer advertising Soulcalibur IV. Later, she was revealed to be a new character in a scan from Famitsu magazine, which also explained that she was the daughter of the ruler of a fictional European kingdom, Wolfkrone. What lies in her soul is Duty. In Soulcalibur V's promotional material, Hilde is referred to as She Who Vows to Rebuild Her Homeland. In Soulcalibur: Lost Swords, she is referred to as Rebuilder of her Motherland. Hilde is a brave and emotionally strong princess. She is also quite honorable as can be seen in her quotes. She has wisdom beyond her years, taking the duties of commander in chief of the Wolfkrone army at only 18. She has a strong disdain for the malfested and calls them beast, as seen in fights introductions against Voldo and Astaroth. Hilde's battle style, ''Große Erbschaft'', allows her to freely alternate between using her spear or her sword, depending on which button the player presses. Pressing the vertical-attack button controls Hilde's spear, while the horizontal-attack button controls her sword.[1] Switching rapidly between these two weapons in moderation can properly assail an opponent from long range, and also dominate him or her in close-ranged environments; her sword is used for close range and the spear for long range attacks, and her signature charge attacks. Her charge attacks vary depending on how long the player holds the button. She has average speed but she has incredible strength in every attack especially her charge attacks. However, her charge attack combos are extremely difficult to perform because the player will have to hold the button for the preferred move after each attack and hold the button long enough to perform the desired move to chain the previous move to create a combo; so chaining charge combos from Hilde is extremely difficult but deals impressive damage to the opponent. Due to her astronomical ring-out ability with her charged combos, Hilde is banned from offline competitive Soulcalibur IV tournaments in accordance with the official 8WayRun rule set.

Ageha: Of course. After all, we need more Lacrima. But, we can't tell them about Magnolia, the Earth Land Fairy Tail, or the lives of people inside it. It's a secret between us.

Byro: That's correct, Ageha. But, what about those pesky fairies?

Byro (バイロ Bairo) is the Chief of Staff of the Royal Army of Edolas.[1] Byro is a very short, elderly man, sporting a strangely shaped nose and large eyes. Aside from his horn-shaped eyebrows and the tufts of hair on either side of his face, he's completely bald. He also has some dark liver spots on his forehead and on the side of his head. Due to his small frame, most of Byro's figure is covered by his decorated cape, which features a wide, adorned collar and two large medal-like ornaments on the front. Under it, he dons a simple dark robe with lighter edges. Byro appears to have a dark side to himself, which he keeps hidden. He also seems to enjoy bullying and picking on people as seen when he reprimanded Erza Knightwalker for failing to destroy Edolas' Fairy Tail, despite her fearsome reputation as the "Fairy Hunter".[2] Byro is extremely loyal to Faust's cause, and is shown to carry out his orders without any hesitation. When he was told that Panther Lily would have died due to the Dragon Chain Cannon, he simply stated that "The authorities are the ones who must sacrifice the most for the big picture."[3] Despite being shocked by Faust assaulting Coco and injuring her feet, he is also shown to be ruthless when he stated that he would've killed Lucy Heartfilia for attacking him, and when he casually injured Coco, despite being shocked when Faust assaulted her.[4] Byro utilizes various vials in combat, these vials can be thrown at an enemy or Byro himself can consume them.[15][16]

Nui: Oh, Byro. Didn't see you here.

Byro: It seems that even the Fairy Hunters can't capture them.

Erza: Shut it.

Parasoul: We're trying our best.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Hughes: (chuckling)

Panther Lily: She said shut it! You know I hate noisy people.

Panther Lily (パンサー・リリー Pansā Rirī) is an Exceed that used to work for the kingdom of Edolas as the Magic Militia's First Division Commander of the Royal Army.[3] He is a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and is Gajeel Redfox's companion. During the time Fairy Tail was disbanded he was a member of the Magic Council however rejoined Fairy Tail after the guild returned.[6] His head is that of a black panther's, but he has a tall, muscular build similar to that of a human's. Later, this body is called his battle form. He has a white muzzle, small red eyes, and a scar running down across his left eye. Like his fellow commanders (except Hughes), he wore a personal set of battle armor with a long cape draped around his body, as well as a helmet vaguely similar to that of Lyon Vastia.[3] However, when he reached Earth Land, he took a form which is more typical for Exceeds, as a small, bipedal black cat with round ears. His facial features are retained, albeit in a very deformed manner. Although he can return to his former form, he can only do so for a very limited amount of time. His guild tattoo is on his back in the same place as Happy and Carla's,[4] and is gray in color. Panther Lily seems to have a grumpy disposition and detests noisy people. He first appears by demanding that Byro and the hyperactive Hughes quiet down (although Sugarboy noted that Panther Lily was in a nastier mood than usual).[7] He also seemed to have reservations about Operation ETD, unlike the other commanders.[8] This was presumably because he did not want his own race to be destroyed, despite the fact that he had also said that Extalia was a fake country, one he discarded a long time ago.[2] However, Panther Lily is on good terms with Mystogan as he saved the young prince from death when he was a small child. Panther Lily does not discriminate against Exceeds or humans and treats them as equals, unlike the Exceeds in Edolas who viewed themselves as superior to the humans.[9] According to his Guild Card, Panther Lily likes kiwi (the latter of which can be seen when he, Happy and Carla are having a snack break)[10] and hates thunder (the latter of which can be seen in his time on Tenrou Island).[11] He also seems to have a penchant for oversized weapons, as shown from his handling of the Bustermarm Sword and his liking for the Musica Sword.[12] Panther Lily, like every other Exceed, is capable of sprouting feathery wings that grant him the ability to fly, at the same time neutralizing the weight of one possible passenger carried by him. In his original, massive form, these wings are much larger than those of normal-sized Exceeds.[209] Aera greatly helps Panther Lily out in battle, allowing him to remain out of reach of his enemies while he wields one of his large weapons to strike at them,[17] or to rapidly dodge their ranged attacks, granting him added maneuverability and speed.[210]

Hilde: Commander Panther Lily, glad to see you.

Panther Lily: Hello, Hilde. Looks like everyone's here.

Hilde: Correct.

Rias: What's with the grumpy mood?

Panther Lily: It's about the military issues. The Royal Army are running low, thanks to those members of the Nudist Air Force.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Kurama: Oh. Just relax.

Envy: He's right. Take a chill pill. We'll destroy and kill all the members of Nudist Air Force. And that includes their founder and leader, Soichirou Kiryuin, also known as Isshin Matoi. Don't even worry about it.

Panther Lily: Maybe you're right. Parasoul, send more backup for the Black Swans.

Parasoul: Got it.

_Elsewhere in the Royal City..._

Coco: Your majesty, your majesty! We have some great news!

Coco (ココ Koko) is a small, yet fast, barefooted girl who serves as a messenger, among other things, in Edolas. Her title is Assistant Chief of Staff, putting her only a rank below the wizened Byro in standing.[2] Coco is a lean and short female whose face bears a distinct resemblance to a puppy, with a small nose and a green headgear possessing large, floppy "ears". She has brown eyes and long brown hair that is usually kept with a blue, spherical ponytail which descends on her right shoulder. Coco wears a yellow dress over a dark blue, skin-tight bodysuit that runs from the middle of her forearms down to her shoulders. She wears white gloves on both hands and is barefooted. At first, Coco seems to be a bright, cheerful girl who is loyal to her King and her country as she eagerly follows Faust's orders. Later, when she learns that the King's plans would endanger her friends, Coco decides to disobey his orders, putting herself at risk. She then realizes the value of friendship and how she just wants nothing more than to be happy with the people she loves and cares about. Coco is incredibly fast and agile. She is also very hyperactive, sprinting from one end of Faust's throne room to the other just to respond to a question.[3]

Faust: Great news? Spit it out.

Faust (ファウスト Fausuto) is the former King of Edolas, banished and succeeded by his disowned son,[1] Mystogan. He is the Edolas counterpart of Makarov Dreyar.[2] Faust wears a regal, yet little garish attire, which is brown in color, possessing different shades. He sports a pinstriped brown coat, with buckled belts covering the lower part of each sleeve and lighter brown cuffs, each complete with an additional, matching buckled belt, over a darker vest, below which is a skirt-like cloth, possessing stripes similar to the ones on Faust's coat. Such a skirt is matched by a pair of light, baggy light pants tucked inside simple boots.[5] Faust also sports a long, bright brown mantle covered in a rhomboid pattern, which comes with a short mantle covering his shoulders, this having white fur lining its edges, possessing simple decorations in its lower part and a collar consisting of many small rings lined up one after the other. Instead of a crown, covering Faust's head is a headgear reminiscent of a rounded mitre, which gets larger near its upper part, and is white on the lower edges and on the semicircular front part, but the same color of Faust's cape on the rest. The semicircular part bears a black symbol reminiscent of a saber crossed with a musical horn, which has its smaller edge ending in a curl.[3][4] Faust appears to be a very cold, cruel and power-hungry ruler of Edolas, wishing to gain more Magic from the Lacrima sucked in Earth Land by Anima so his world would obtain an eternal supply of Magic and overthrow the Exceeds.[6] However, after he is defeated by the three Dragon Slayers of Fairy Tail, and all Magic is returned to Earth Land due to Mystogan, he displays a kinder and gentler self; he asked Natsu if being in a Guild is fun and even accepted his punishment by exile.[7] A very long scepter, taller than Faust himself, whose plain, light pole ends in an intricately decorated part, with two large protrusions on its lower edge, mildly reminiscent of an axe's head, and a smaller pair on the upper part, each possessing two rings hanging from it. Such part is complete with a pair of Lacrima crystals.[22] Through the use of such crystals, the scepter can shoot powerful beams, capable of causing severe burns. He used it when he wanted to stop Coco from taking the key to the Dragon Chain Cannon.[23]

Cream: (carrying Cheese) The Anima had successfully got Lacrima from Earth Land.

Cream the Rabbit (クリーム・ザ・ラビット Kurīmu za Rabitto?) is a fictional character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. She is an anthropomorphic six-year-old rabbit and the daughter of Vanilla the Rabbit. She is a friend of the Chao,[3] especially to her dear Chao friend Cheese, who she takes with her everywhere. Originally living an idyllic life with her family, Cream had a chance encounter with Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends when the evil Dr. Eggman entered her world, and soon began joining them on their adventures. She is able to achieve flight by flapping her large ears like wings. Cream is very polite, well-mannered and pure, though she can be childish and naïve. She is full of curiosity and tries her best in everything she does. Though young, she is not afraid to stand up for herself and will always be there to help out her friends. Just as Tails is the sidekick of Sonic, Cream serves the same purpose for Amy Rose and Blaze the Cat. Because of her mother's teachings in the importance of manners, Cream is a princess-like figure; she is very polite and well-behaved,[2][9] speaks courteously (often referring to people as "Mr." and "Miss") and does what she is told. Regardless of the situation and being used to getting what she wants, Cream never forgets her manners, even offering a polite curtsy before attacking Eggman, with extreme prejudice.[10] Cream is very sweet, honest, innocent and has a generally happy attitude.[11] She is also very considerate, charitable and friendly, and tries to be close to everyone she meets. Very brave despite her age, Cream is full of curiosity and has a thirst for knowledge,[2][9] and loves adventures, as she is always eager to bravely charge off into the next one.[11] She is also a spirited go-getter who is very hardworking and always tries her best in everything she does.[8][7] Because of her young age though, Cream is a little naïve and simple-minded at times,[10] which make her not always see things right away, accidentally blabbering out others' flaws and getting herself in over her head when wrapped up in other people's problems. She can also be sensitive and childish,[8] being prone to start crying over smaller things, misfortune or sadness in general. Cream enjoys spending most of her time outdoors playing with her friends or collecting flowers which she finds pretty and joyful. Indoors, she enjoys watching TV and drawing pictures. Cream loves being happy and seeing others the same way, and hates seeing others sad. As such, Cream is a pacifist and detests violence of all forms.[12] Even when beaten back by Chaos Gamma, Cream refused to fight back. However, she is willing to fight to protect her friends if their safety is threatened and there is no telling what she would do in such cases.[11] Cream's trademark skill is her ability to achieve flight by flapping her two large ears as wings, allowing her to move freely through midair. Although she cannot fly as high, fast or long as Rouge or Tails, she can fly a greater horizontal distance. Regardless, she can still fly fast enough to keep up with Sonic as seen in Sonic Generations. Cream can also carry weights much greater than that of her own while flying, without hindering her own flying speed, as seen in Sonic Heroes, hinting a great deal of strength behind her flying. Like other characters in the series, Cream can run at super speeds and is said to be nearly as fast as Sonic.[13] When running, she uses a unique hopping running style that makes it difficult for her opponents to track her.[14] While not having highly professional skills in the field, Cream is also very acrobatic and agile, being able to perform simple, yet impressive movements and tricks while airborne, and grind on rails with ease. Cream has very little combat experience. She severely lacks in battle prowess and often has to rely on her friends' help in combat. However, she still possesses some fighting skills, having been taught them to better help her friends.[11] If motivated or pushed though, Cream can fight exceptionally better hard, being able to defeat some of Eggman's stronger creations, such as the doctor's combat mechs and the weaponized Chaos Gamma. In battle, Cream fights by working in collaboration with Cheese, commanding the Chao to attack the opponent for her in various ways, such as ramming directly into the enemy, dealing direct and crippling blows, blocking attacks, or even stir up tornadoes to blow opponents away, while she keeps a safe distance from the opponent. When not fighting opponents herself, Cream focuses on providing support to her allies, such as in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood where her POW moves are all cheers that can empower and encourage her allies. Cream's signature technique and primary offensive maneuver is the Chao Attack, where she commands Cheese to charge into her targe. This allows her to attack from long distance almost instantly, a contrast to other characters who lacks long-range attacks. Over time, Cream has developed several variants of this technique such as the Chao Rolling Attack and Step Attack where Cream has Cheese spinning around her to shield her from damage, the Chao Ball Attack where Cream has Cheese spin into a target, and the Chao Spinning Attack where Cream has Cheese somersault into an enemy for wider attack range. Besides the Chao Attack, Cream is also able to perform the Spin Attack, where she curls into a ball while in locomotion to smash through enemies and obstacles, and the various forms of it. Using the Spin Jump, Cream can leap into the air and curl into a spinning ball to deal damage to anything she lands on, the Spin Dash lets her shoot herself forward as an acceleration roll at high speeds to break barriers or mow down enemies, and the Homing Attack allows Cream to jump and home in on an enemy to attack. Cream has good homemaking skills, such as cooking and decorating, most likely because of her mother's teachings. As an offspring of her good-hearted nature, Cream is able to heal herself using only the pureness of her heart.[15] By harnessing different variants of Hyper-go-on from Wisps, Cream can use specific Color Powers to transform into a certain form, such as a drill, a laser or even a planet, each one possessing its own unique abilities. So far, Cream has been able to transform into the Cyan Laser, Yellow Drill and Indigo Asteroid. However, these transformations require a steady supply of Hyper-go-on to be maintained.

Yoshino: The extraction can commence in four days and the Magic Power from it can last for the next ten years.

Yoshino (四糸乃 Yoshino?) is the second Spirit saved by Shido and the kindest spirit so far in the series. Yoshino has the appearance of a young girl at about 13 to 14 years of age with blue eyes and hair. She wears a light-blue short dress under a large green raincoat that has a tail with pink ribbon attached with a pair of rabbit-ear hood and holds her rabbit puppet, Yoshinon, in her left hand. Her preferred form of clothing appears to be sun dresses along with boots that match her raincoat. Yoshino's height is stated to be 144cm, and her three sizes are B73/W55/H78. After her spirit power was sealed, the dress under her raincoat becomes the one that she wears now. In addition, she wears a straw hat with a ribbon attached. Yoshinon is a mischievous white rabbit puppet that Yoshino always holds in her left hand. Yoshinon's right eye has a black button with a brown band that resembles a eyepatch, while its left eye is a very small pink dot. She can be very annoying and Yoshino has to cover her mouth when she sometimes speaks rudely. Yoshino looks up to Yoshinon as a role model and throws a tantrum when her puppet is lost, which always results in the surrounding area getting flash frozen. Yoshinon considers herself as an individual and not an extension of Yoshino which causes her to be unaware of what ventriloquism is. Yoshino is described as a shy yet kind little child, and is far more passive than the other spirits. She possesses two personalities: Yoshino and "Yoshinon." "Yoshinon" is Yoshino's other personality that appears in the form of her puppet speaking through ventriloquism and was created to help her bear the hardships of being hunted by the AST. At her first appearance, Yoshino is a very shy girl who is unable to articulate full sentences and express herself well, as she lets Yoshinon do the talking for her with its outgoing personality. She improves her communication after Shido sealed her powers and begins learning to integrate herself into society. Later in the story, Yoshino is able to converse with Shido without relying on Yoshinon. Yoshino has the ability to manipulate all states of water (solid, liquid, and gas) in her surrounding area. She usually uses her powers for defensive purposes only due to her kind and shy nature. Her Angel, Zadkiel, is a huge puppet that resembles Yoshinon. Zadkiel has two forms, the first form resembles Yoshinon but is a lot bigger, with one red round eye and an eyepatch, large sharp teeth, and white skin. In this form, Zadkiel has the ability to absorb water from the ground and air and release it in the form of an attack. Yoshinon is also able to talk through the puppet, and acts as a limiter to suppress the Angel's powers so that it doesn't end up killing anyone. Zadkiel's second form appears to be its true form, this form also resembles Yoshinon but is even larger than when Yoshinon becomes Zadkiel. The second form is larger than a many-story building, and does not have an eyepatch. This Zadkiel has the same powers as the other but is a lot more powerful. Even Yoshino has problems controlling the Angel. When using Sirion, Yoshino fuses with Zadkiel, gaining an ice armor over her Astral Dress. Her powers over water and ice increased to the point where the surrounding area becomes frozen. Shido remarked that she looked like she was wearing Zadkiel. Being a passive Spirit, Yoshino is very agile when running and hiding against her enemies. Yoshino's Astral Dress has enough defensive power to block an AST missile barrage.

Faust: That's not enough.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Fear: Um, could you say that again?

Fear Kubrick, originally known as Fear-in-Cube is known as the first Waas. She was created during the Inquisition and was used as an object for torture and execution. She turns into a human because of the hate she received and goes to Haruaki for help to rid her of her curse. Originally, using her power would cause her to attack anyone she sees in a fit of blood-lust. However, as the series progresses, she would learn to control these urges. Unfortunately, she still fears her power, despite being able to fully control it. She tried to steal rice crackers from Haruaki 's kitchen and was caught by Haruaki. Later Haruaki gave her rice crackers and roasted tea. She also Likes "Furry Cute Creatures" that was shown on TV. She is easily fascinated by many things, e.g. she was fascinated by the package of school supplies. She thinks a spider is a monstrosity. She also doesn't like to be in the center of attention. As originally Fear is a torture device from the Inquisitions, she contains 32 execution tools.

Faust: That's not enough.

Yoshinon: But, your majesty! We have tons of Lacrima! It should be enough to sustain us and Edolas for ten whole years! How much more do you want?!

Faust: Enough so Edolas has no limits.

Natsu and the group head for the Royal City.

Natsu: Hey, there's a frog!

Happy: Let's catch it!

Ryuko: (wearing Senketsu) (sighs) Idiots... There's no time to catch frogs! We have an important mission! We need to go to Royal City!

He keeps trying to catch the frog but ends up bumping into it as it had transformed into a giant frog.

Everyone: (screams)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryuko: Oh, great! A giant frog?!

Senketsu: We need to transform!

Nia: Too late! Just run!

The frog chases after them.

Hoopa: We didn't know this would happen!

Noby: We'll be fly meat for frogs! Doraemon, do something!

Doraemon: Okay! I need the right stuff!

Conan: Hurry!

Doraemon: Okay~!

Bonnie: It's coming closer!

Momoyo: Natsu, look out!

Natsu: (screams)

Just as the frog was about to get Natsu and Charizard, Lucy Ashley and Ryuko Kiryuin, transformed, comes in with a Magic Whip and a Scissor Fan and defeats the huge frog.

Lucy: Everyone okay?

Medaka: Yes.

Momoyo: Tiresome.

Edolas Ryuko: That's good. (normal)

Natsu and Charizard: Thanks for saving us, scary Lucy and model Ryuko!

Happy: Aye! Thanks, scary Lucy and model Ryuko!

Lucy: Don't say that!

Ryuko: No problem. (chuckling)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: Look, we know a place where you could get weapons. Follow us and make sure your Pokemon are hidden.

Everyone: Right! Return!

Edo-Lucy and Edo-Ryuko leads them to an underground Magic black market.

_Gajeel..._

Gajeel: Hmph. We have some people. Hey, punks.

Man: Huh?

OVER: We're looking for someone. Do you know where our counterparts are?

Man 2: It's them.

Gajeel: No, idiots. We just look like them. Just tell us.

Man 3: Okay, okay. Gajeel and OVER are freelance writers who writes criticism about the kingdom in newspapers and magazines. Because of this, they have a bad reputation. They also have a fearsome pirate hunter name Zolo.

OVER: We see... Thanks for the information. We appreciate it.

_In the black market..._

Black Market Owner: Please, just take whatever weapon you want. I owe thanks to Lucy and Ryuko.

Edolas Ryuko: Aw, you're so generous.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Goku: Cool, a sword! I'll take this!

S.O: That's the Elemental Sword. With it, you can control the elements; fire, water, air, and earth.

Bo-bobo: I'll take the whip!

Jelly: And this cape. Manly!

Amaterasu: (sighs)

Bonnie: I love this mirror. So pretty~!

Miyu: This mirror has the ability to change any outfit it sees. It's good for disguises.

The event will be added to your event pages even at Chapter 2, where your characters will visit the Managraphics Shop. From that moment onwards, you have to pay extra money for her services, approximately 40,000 more. After that, she will initiate to join your party to help out in the future.

Bonnie: I see!

Shiro: These cards seem important. I'll use it.

Natsu: Do you have anything that can breathe fire?!

S.O: (chuckling) Well, I have a Sealed Flame Blade.

Sealed Flame Blade (封炎剣 Fūen Ken) is an Edolas Magic Item. The Sealed Flame Blade is a fair-sized Magic Item, and has the appearance of a typical sword, albeit, without the blade.[1] The pommel of the Sealed Flame Blade, the upper portion of the hilt, and the top portion, around where the blade would normally be situated, are red in color. The guard, meanwhile, is orange, respectively. Additionally, the scale-like pattern that adorns the upper portion of the Sealed Flame Blade is outlined in yellow, and the inner portion of said upper portion is also yellow in color.[2] A pump-like mechanism can also be seen where the pommel should be. When used correctly, flames issue upward from the Sealed Flame Blade, filling in the missing upper portions, allowing it to be used for combat, and simultaneously making the Sealed Flame Blade more blade-like in appearance.[3] If used this way, the Sealed Flame Blade can be used approximately one hundred times.[4] When used incorrectly, a wild torrent of flames issues forth from the hollow upper portion of the Sealed Flame Blade, depleting any and all power it had in one single usage.[5]

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Edward: A sword?

Lucy: In Edolas, Lacrima are inside the weapon.

Natsu: Inside a weapon?

Edolas Ryuko: Yup! Cool, right?!

Natsu: Well, I'll take it.

Wendy: What about this?

S.O: Careful with that. The Air Shatter Cannon can make anyone blow away. You just have to open it.

Air Shatter Cannon (空裂砲 Kūretsu Hō) is an Edolas Magic Item. The Air Shatter Cannon is a small, compact, light blue cylinder. It is designed to release Wind Magic for battle; however, if it is used incorrectly, it can create large tornadoes that the user is unable to control, thus possibly resulting in the user of the cannon being blown away, instead of their intended targets.[1]

Wendy: Okay. I can use that.

Ryuko: And what about Life Fibers weapons?! I'm looking for something that has the similarities to my Scissor Blade!

S.O: Why yes. I have this, the Multi-Staff. With this, it has many weapons inside it. It's perfect if you want a different weapon to switch with.

Ryuko: Cool, it's perfect!

Lapis: Let's get going.

Everyone: Thank you!

S.O: Come back anytime!

Goku: Man, I'm starving!

Miyu: Hey, wait! I know the perfect place to eat!

Edward: Really?! Awesome!

Miyu: (chuckling)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Soichiro: (wearing a light cream-colored Fairy Tail symbol on his right hand) Hello.

Sōichirō Kiryūin (鬼龍院 総一郎 Kiryūin Sōichirō?), also known by his alias Isshin Matoi (纏 一身 Matoi Isshin?), was the husband of Ragyō Kiryūin and father of Ryūko Matoi and Satsuki Kiryūin. He was a brilliant scientist and Life Fiber researcher who went on to create Senketsu, the Scissor Blades, and Nudist Beach. He was murdered by Nui Harime under Ragyō's orders, impaled by his own Scissor Blade. Sōichirō had aimed to "thwart the ambitions of the Kiryūins by using the Kamui". His actions are the posthumous driving forces behind the plot of the series—including Ryūko's search for her father's killer.

S.O: Isshin... It's been a while since I last thing you...

Mew: (wearing a light cream-colored Fairy Tail symbol necklace) I know! I missed this place a lot!

Mew is a pink, bipedal Pokémon with mammalian features. Its snout is short and wide, and it has triangular ears and large, blue eyes. It has short arms with three-fingered paws, large hind legs and feet with oval markings on the soles, and a long, thin tail ending in an ovoid tip. Its fur is so fine and thin, it can only be seen under a microscope. Mew is said to have the DNA of every single Pokémon contained within its body, and as such is able to learn any attack. As demonstrated by its behavior in the first and eighth Pokémon movies, it shows signs of intelligence, curiosity, playfulness, and even selflessness. Mew is incredibly adaptable, able to travel freely in the air or underwater. As seen in Pokémon Snap, it can create a green/yellow/pink orb of energy around itself for protection. Reports found in Cinnabar Island's Pokémon Mansion note scientific expeditions that have sighted Mew in Guyana, South America, the place where it was first discovered. Since Mew can make itself invisible at will, very few people have knowingly seen it, leading some scientists to declare it extinct and most to assume it to be a mirage. It will only show itself to a person who is pure of heart.

S.O: Are you here for the ''usual''?

Rattata: (wearing a dark cream-colored Fairy Tail symbol necklace) Yup! We're running low on weapons. We need some extras.

Rattata is a small, quadruped rodent Pokémon. Its most notable feature is its large teeth. Like most rodents, its teeth grow continuously throughout its life and must be worn down by gnawing. It has long whiskers and a long, slightly curled tail. Rattata has purple fur on its back, and cream fur on its stomach. Females have shorter whiskers and lighter fur color. Rattata can live wherever it can find food, which it searches for most of the day. Thanks to its sharp fangs, it is able to eat nearly anything. Its hardiness lets it live in many environments, although it mainly lives on plains and savannas. Because it reproduces so quickly, a pair of Rattata can quickly colonize an area. When it is threatened, Rattata can deliver a powerful bite.

Pokedex: A Forest Pokémon, Rattata. It likes cheese, nuts, fruits, and berries. It also comes out into open fields to steal food from stupid travelers.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

S.O: I see. I have it right here.

Soichiro: Thanks. (transports weapons) It'll go straight to the Nudist Air Force base without anyone even knowing.

Soichiro: Aw, you're smart as ever, Isshin.

Mew: Did anything new happen?!

S.O: Actually, yes. I saw these people from Fairy Tail, looking for some weapons.

Rattata: Nothing new there.

S.O: And that's not the ''new'' part. I've met a girl there.

Soichiro: What does she look like?

S.O: Well, she has short, black hair with a red streak, wearing a Kamui Senketsu, blue gear-like eyes, and carries a case that has a Scissor Blade.

Mew: That sounds similar to...

Rattata: Ryuko!

S.O: Which one?

Soichiro: Ryuko Matoi. She's my daughter.

S.O: Daughter? That was your daughter?

Soichiro: Yes.

S.O: What the odds of actually meeting her? She's a sweet girl.

Mew: Do you know where she is?

S.O: Miyu had taken them to a diner. You could find her there.

Rattata: Thanks for the info!

S.O: Anytime.

Soichiro: (leaves) Okay, I know exactly where that is. (running)

Mew: Why would Ryuko be here?!

Soichiro: Don't know. But, we have to get to her before the Royal Army does.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Tsumuga: (wearing a black Fairy Tail symbol on her left breast) Hm... No Royal Armies yet. Strange. They'll usually be doing their duties.

Guts: (wearing a brown Fairy Tail symbol on his right arm) Tsumuga, it's been a while. How is my favorite lion gal doing?

Guts is the main protagonist of Berserk. He was the former raid unit leader of a mercenary group known as the Band of the Hawk. Guts has black hair fitted with constant, short pointy spikes already built from short hair itself. At the base of his hairline, he allows a few strands to hang just above his forehead. He wears bandages over his right hand (a style he has used since the beginning, most likely to assist in handling a sword) and wears a sleeveless white under shirt beneath it, allowing him to move his arms freely. On his pants there is also a set of armor featured in the groin area most likely for protective purposes. During the Golden Age, Guts wears a tan-to-brown colored set of armor that transitions from leather to a harder material. In addition to this equipment, he is mostly seen in battle wearing a uniquely shaped head-guard that protects all but his mouth. He later discards the helmet upon leaving the Hawks (along with the sword he was using up to that point, due to having been broken in battle by Boscogn). In the Retribution Saga, Guts is shown to be a man wearing a long black cape with a hood strewn over his head. He is shown to be a rather tall man at 6'3" (190 cm) with a strong, heavily scarred muscular frame. In one scene, he is shown to slaughter 69 men (more if you include the background screams. One soldier comments there "must be more than 100 corpses."). While he appears to be in his thirties at first glance, he's actually only in his twenties at this point and has been hardened by a lifetime of war. Without his hood, he is shown to be a man with a young, wrinkle-less face with a scar crossing the bridge of his nose. His right eye remains closed indefinitely, as it is later revealed that it was taken from him by an Apostle some time before. Guts was forced to sever his arm off because he could not get his arm free from its teeth. His left arm has been severed from just below the elbow, having been replaced by the Cannon Arm fitted with an arm cannon and has a magnet in the palm portion capable of grasping the rather large blade he carries with him. His outfit consists of a long black cape featured over black-plated armor complete with dark pants and armored boots. Guts' armor is updated in the Millennium Falcon Saga by Rickert, causing its plates to bear great resemblance to the Berserker Armor that he would wear later on. Shortly following the battle against Slan and later, against Grunbeld, Guts switches the regular plates of his armor for the Berserker Armor. The first use of the armor causes the Beast of Darkness to shape the armor, turning a portion of his black hair white. Guts has what could be the most complex personality in the entire series. It could be said that due to this complex personality, he is perhaps the most "human" out of the characters introduced, demonstrating significant shifts in character as he ages. Being born from a bloody situation and forced into a life of violence, Guts had hardly any time to live like a normal child. While he experienced moments of happiness and joy, his true passion was warped into desiring the fight, mostly to gain Gambino's favor and later to satisfy his own fighting abilities. After successfully killing the first person he would in a list of thousands, Guts tempered himself to become stronger and know how to hold his sword, eventually building a strong and very personal relationship with the blade he wields. During his time with the Band of the Hawk, Guts had also told Casca that he was only ever happy when wielding his sword. After leaving the Hawks, Guts appreciates his bond with his sword and realizes that he wants to create his own sparks. This connection with sparks causes him to uncharacteristically and gratefully thank Judeau when the latter uses the light from sparks to briefly identify the locations of the attacking Bākiraka assassins in their effort to save Griffith. As a child he attempted to make something of a family between his adoptive mother and father, though the former was struck by an illness, dying early on and the latter rarely gave his approval despite how much Guts desired it. Seeing Gambino and Shisu as his adoptive parents, Guts has never thought about his birth parents, putting Gambino as the closest thing he had to a father despite the mercenary leader's attempt to kill him. Guts sinks into depression after accidentally killing Gambino in self-defense, with only himself left as a reminder of his early life. In the four years he travels around with various mercenary groups, it is shown that Guts had not grown close to anybody until meeting Griffith and the Band of the Hawk. Outwardly displaying a lonely, though arrogant teenage persona, Guts grows close to the Hawks throughout his three years with them, even disregarding Corku's negativity in greater light of his conflicts with Casca and adapting to the rough mercenary persona shared by the Hawks. Only after talking to Gaston moments before the Eclipse does Guts realize that the Hawks were a family to him and that he was too stubborn to admit it. The Eclipse's occurrence causes the Hawks to be sacrificed and Guts, upon waking up after four days of rest, ran outside Godo's elven mine and cried upon remembering the Hawks' deaths. Guts later accepts his loneliness after realizing the demonic nature of the enemies he will face. When he realizes that his actions were indirectly the cause for the Hawks' deaths, he admits that he had no right to avenge them and focuses on finding a cure for Casca's mental instability. Later, Isidro, Farnese, and Serpico resolve to join him, and Guts admits that he never knew that he would have comrades again seeing this as a new light in his life. Despite hating and rejecting the Demon Child that Casca would bear to him and refusing to acknowledge him as his child, after settling with his new party and encountering the child, he begins to think of him and wonder if he was "still out there wandering the night all by himself", unaware that Griffith used his body for the Incarnation Ceremony. This implies that Guts may feel a certain degree of paternity towards the child. Having been raped by Donovan at an early age, Guts has developed an aversion to being touched by other men, perhaps extending to homophobia. When Guts is suddenly touched by another man, he will react violently to the person touching him, only reacting curiously when he realizes that Casca slept with him to keep him warm. Later, after he wakes up on Roderick's ship, Guts inwardly hopes that Roderick did not revive him by performing mouth to mouth resuscitation. The three years he spends with the Hawks largely downplays this paranoia as he becomes more friendly with the Raiders, only starting up again when he makes love to Casca. This later allows him to leave behind his fear of being touched. The Eclipse causes him to take up this fear again in a way largely related to the first. Notably, his right eye's last sight is of Casca being raped by Femto, while he was held down by an Apostle and unable to do more than watch. Guts' sword is also tied to his' instinct for survival, saving him when he is attacked by a drunken Gambino and later when he is attacked by a pack of wolves. In both cases, Guts did not intend to kill his attacker and in the latter case, even resigned himself to death before realizing how much he wanted to live. Hearing Griffith's conceptualization of a true friend elicits a resolution from Guts not to be swallowed up in Griffith's dream. His "struggler" attitude towards most things, however, has a rebound in which Guts realizes the true value of what he had left behind after he has lost it. All this combined serves to fuel Guts' large disregard of and hatred towards the concept of fate. He displays a similar, though more mellow, disregard of God, simply shrugging it off as a dark joke compared to his heated response to fate. Guts has a very tactical personality, when he is not enraged he will study his opponent thoroughly if given the opportunity. He has become a brilliant warrior because of this and on-top of his normal survival instincts, this advantage of his brain allows him to survive some of the most difficult battles. He is prone to using decoys and tricks to defeat his larger enemies, on-top of evasive maneuvers and hiding while looking for a weak spot. In his Berserk Mode however, Guts acts as a wild animal with only the will to kill and survive. He will use anything that he can forge as a weapon (even an Apostle's horn). If he's not in his Berserk Mode, sometimes Guts enters a sort of kill mode that causes his eyes to fade slightly but become very serious, thus showing his resolve and determination to kill anything in his way to achieve victory. Guts is subject to blood lust, getting an intense bestial satisfaction off of killing other people almost to the degree that he could be considered somewhat psychotic. He will occasionally grin in such a manner that makes him appear to be a demon and loves the feeling of killing scum. He's always open for a challenge and does not mind literally crushing somebody's body and internal organs to employ his battle techniques. That being said, Guts has no morals on how he kills people and will easily slaughter anyone without giving it a second thought. Early in the manga, Guts valued life according to strength: the weaker the being, the more it deserved to die, with a measure of nonchalance toward bystanders and those caught in the crossfire. This leads to conflict with Puck, whose happiness and morality contrasts with Guts' morbidity and borderline immorality. In the Band of the Hawk, Guts is casual with its members and acts rowdy, reckless and sometimes goofy (especially in certain situations with Griffith). When it comes to close friends such as Casca and Judeau, he will smile and talk with them on an even level very interested in sharing his own thoughts but keeping his secrets as well. He treats the Apostles as targets that deserve to die and while some he will kill quickly, others he would not mind calling out for the terrible things they do and wants them to feel pain, getting a sick satisfaction off of some of it. Guts is, first and foremost, an incredibly resilient man. Despite the hardships he's been meant to suffer from his cursed birth, he has grown and changed considerably, gaining in both strength of body and mind. The brash stubbornness of his youth has melted into a somewhat "worldly" view on things and the people around him; he's come to realize over time what matters most to him and what he is willing to sacrifice to protect it - everything. He gives of himself relentlessly for the sake of those precious few who've managed to fight their ways into his heart despite the long voyage it took to get there; Guts is both incredibly loyal and incredibly selfless, though this was not always the case. It took unfathomable loss for him to finally understand what his priorities truly were. He holds himself at an arm's length to most, preferring to keep his distance in order to protect those around him; cursed with the Brand of Sacrifice, Guts is a veritable 'demon beacon;' the mark on the base of his neck is like a magnet drawing in all the wretched creatures of the shadows and darkness. Anyone around him is guaranteed to become entrapped in the endless battles Guts is forced to partake in as he's constantly under attack. However, it isn't only by fault of the Brand that Guts keeps from forming many personal relationships; he still feels a deep, strong sense of loss and longing after the betrayal of the man he viewed as his best friend, Griffith, and the transformation of the woman he loves, Casca. Dealing with both of these issues on a daily basis has left him emotionally damaged, likely beyond repair, but given him insight into himself and others he wouldn't have possessed otherwise. Beneath the outer layers of his personality the regret, the longing, the emotional distance, is an insatiable anger and blood lust that cannot hope to be tamed nor satisfied. With the usage of the Berserker Armor, he's constantly doing battle with himself in order to keep these emotions in check, lest he let his rage win out and he becomes a mindless beast unable to determine friend from foe. The nature of these feelings are clear his hatred and pain caused by Griffith's betrayal, his actions, the loss of the Band of the Hawk, everything that happened to Casca, being made to watch her rape and subsequent loss of mental capacities, his disgust and loathing for the God Hand. His hatred for demons, and anything resembling them, is considerable. In fact, it has been subtly demonstrated that Guts suffers a kind of dementia brought on by post-traumatic stress. There have been times when he has hallucinated about a black dog that is the mental projection of all the pain and anguish he has suffered. The fact that the visions of the dog appear when he is awake indicate that he is be suffering from a form of schizophrenia as the dog has a life of its own and speaks to Guts as if it is someone else. Guts refuses to acknowledge the concept that humanity's fate has been pre-determined or previously ordained; he fights against his own as being Branded for the Sacrifice, and is determined to see the end to God Hand, and Griffith in particular. However, in the face of seeing Casca well again, even revenge had taken a back-seat to attempting to bring her back and find some way to protect those he loves against the onslaught of Apostles and demons that they attract. Berserk Mode (Black Berserker Rage for Guts) is a special sub-genre of personality that activates in people that are typically prominent in rage and is used mostly in battle. While in Berserk Mode, it's as if nothing can get through to the person and they will kill multiple enemies with increased stamina, endurance and adrenaline. Berserk Mode allows someone to surpass human limitations and throw away their fears in order to survive, which Guts displays quite often in dangerous situations. Guts possesses titanic strength gained from a harsh childhood lived with a band of mercenaries. Guts is seen by many as the personification of endurance and human willpower. Somehow Guts always manages to survive, even risking his life needlessly, as long as it was a risk that lay along a path to victory. He has engaged and successfully triumphed against many human opponents such as Bazuso, Zondark and Boscogn. However, his greatest battles are against the horrific beings known as Apostles, who can transform into giant demons, easily surpassing groups of men. At the age of six, Guts began his training with Gambino, using a sword forged for adults even when the mercenaries watching suggested that he should use a sword more suited to his size. Even though he clearly struggles to wield the blade, Guts persists, managing to scratch Gambino's chin. Guts continues his training to the point where he can hold his own against full grown men. At the age of nine, he enters his first battle with a longsword and makes his first kill, albeit indirectly. However, he is later hit by a flail in the back and is almost killed, but is saved by Gambino's intervention. At the age of eleven, he is shown to have improved significantly. Able to wield his longsword with only a single hand, Guts goes as far as to kill a mounted general. Later, in self-defense, his body reacts on its own to defend himself against seven wolves, a feat made all the more impressive by two broken ribs and blood loss caused by a bolt wound, all received earlier after fleeing the band of mercenaries he was traveling with. Sometime after being picked up by another band of mercenaries, and later travelling alone, Guts, with a smaller and duller sword, was able to defeat a larger armored man with a mace, despite the fact that his sword was completely unable to break through his opponent's armor. This demonstrates Guts' ability to adapt with different, and even inferior, weapons. He also incorporates a left wrist guard to assist in blocking enemy attacks by placing it behind the blade of his sword rather than leverage his strength upon the handle. By his late teens, Guts is seen wielding a sword three times larger and three times heavier than a standard great sword. When none of all the men present upon a battlefield were willing to duel Bazuso, who has reputedly slain thirty men, Guts confidently steps forward and controls the whole fight. Though he almost dies due to his recklessness, his strength and willpower managed to see him through the fight. In his early twenties, as the Black Swordsman, Guts is shown to be a true master swordsman, even considered by the Count to be the greatest of all humans. Guts is shown to be able to block attacks faster than the human eye can see, and all with the insanely heavy Dragonslayer. With his vast arsenal, Guts is shown to be able to dispatch foes at any range, each weapon option growing in lethality as he gets closer.

Tsumuga: (sighs) Guts, what are you doing here? You know I'm patroling Royal City.

Guts: Just thinking you need a helping hand. You can't do this alone.

Tsumuga: Just leave me alone. Have you seen Akira anywhere?

Guts: Nope. That sneaky fox could be everywhere.

Tsumuga: Just as I thought. Just shut up and look with me.

Guts: Okay. Huh? Is that the Royal Army?

Tsumuga: Shit, they are. Let's move. (transforms into lion)

Guts: Right. Lead the way.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: (laughing)

Natsu: What's so funny?

Lucy: My counterpart is a wimp! Especially when she wants to be a novelist!

Goku: (eating) Even though she's like that, she's a strong and dependable girl!

Luffy: Yeah! (eating)

Ryuko: (eating) Mm... This is delicious!

Carla: Looks like her wolf instincts had kick in.

Sapphie: Agree. Wolfs are carnivores and they need meat for energy and strength. It'll makes sense why Ryuko wanted meat so badly.

Lapis: Right.

Medaka: After this, we should get going.

Miyu: Okay, Medaka!

Royal Army Soldier: Hault!

Momoyo: Royal Army are here.

R.A.S 2: Don't move a muscle!

R.A.S 3: You're under arrest!

Wendy: Under arrest?!

Konata: Now what?! This is like a game when you have to run from the police.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryuko: We have to fight! (transforms) Senketsu!

Senketsu: Right.

Edolas Ryuko: I'll transform, too. Life Fibers Synchronize! (transforms) Kamui Senketsu Neko!

Edolas Ryuko wears a black top that reveals her breasts and the middle part of her stomach with black shorts, four red bracelets on wrists and ankles with little bells, her hair was put in a downward ponytail with a huge bell on it and Senketsu's eyes are in a form of a bandana on her head.

Ryuko: That's what I look like when transformed?!

Edolas Ryuko: Correct, Earth Land me! Let's get this show on the road! I do love some huge audience!

Ryuko: (sighs)

R.A.S's: (charges)

Natsu: (attacks) Huh? Why it's not working?!

Luffy: Gum-Gum Pistol!

Goku: (slashes)

Konata: Fire, fire, burn them off!

R.A.S's: (screams)

Wendy: Time to blow you away! (opens case)

Everyone: Whoa~!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

After that, all the soldiers were down. Some were in their underwear.

Everyone: (panting)

Ryuko: (normal) I'm so tired.

Edolas Ryuko: (normal) Me too. I need a cat nap.

Senketsu: Hm? Looks like we absorbed from all the soldiers we fight.

Ryuko: Huh? You're right. How's that possible?

Tsumuga: Because the soldiers has Life Fibers armors. It comes from the Original Life Fibers, which is deep inside a castle.

Edolas Ryuko: Tsumuga Amazon, you're here?!

Ryuko: Tsumuga Amazon? (thinking) She must be the female counterpart of Tsumuga Kinagase. She has those similar features, including the hair, weapon, and smoking a cigarette. But, she's part lion.

Tsumuga: Yes. Me and Guts were patroling until we saw the Royal Army. We went after them and looks like you've already defeated them. Interesting.

Guts: What are you in Royal City anyway?!

Rei: You see, these people are from Earth Land.

Steven: We have to go here to save their friends!

Tsumuga: Is this true?

Nia: Yes!

Hibari: We're not lying!

Tsumuga: Okay, we could trust you. But, it's very dangerous in Royal City. We'll help you out.

Natsu: Thanks, Tsumuga! You're so kind!

Happy: Aye!

Tsumuga: (sighs) I'll just collect the remaining Life Fibers. (snaps finger)

The Fibers appears and form an orb. Tsumuga sealed it within a case and immediately send it to the Nudist Air Force base.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Soichiro: (panting)

Medaka: Who's that man?

Guts: Yo, Soichiro! What the odds of meeting you here?!

Tsumuga: Is something wrong?

Mew: We're looking for a girl with short black hair, red streak, blue gear-like eyes, wearing a Kamui Senketsu!

Edolas Ryuko: You mean her?

Ryuko: (gasps) Dad? Dad, is that really you?

Bonnie: Dad?!

Doraemon: He's Ryuko dad?!

Noby: Impossible!

Soichiro: Ryuko, you've really grown since I last saw you. You've grown into a independent girl.

Ryuko: Dad... (tears forming) It IS you... I thought you were dead... But, you're alive? How?

Mew: He has many secrets!

Soichiro: Ryuko, I'm so sorry about what happen all those years ago. I wasn't a good parent. I should've spent more time with you than my studies.

Ryuko: It's okay. I already forgive you. I always thought the reason was you didn't care about me. But now I know you were just protecting me. You're not the worst dad. You're the best.

Soichiro: I am?

Ryuko: Yup! I love you, dad! (hugs Soichiro)

Soichiro: (hugs Ryuko) I love you, too.

Noby: This is heartwarming!

Doraemon: I'm gonna cry!

Bonnie: Me, too!

Medaka: Such a happy ending.

Momoyo: My heart is fluttering crazy.

Talim: Agree. Two winds were apart for years. Now they're back together to be stronger than ever before.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryuko: (stops) You don't mind me being this, right?

Soichiro: Of course. You're my daughter.

Ryuko: Right.

Tsumuga: Hm?

Guts: Hear something?

Tsumuga: There's more coming. We should hide.

Saki: At that house over there?

Rei: Right. Let's hide.

They hide in a house while the Royal Army pursues them.

Konata: Are they gone?

Tsumuga: Nope. They're still here.

Lucy: Hey, watch it! Let go of us! Now!

A commotion outside leads them to look and they see Earth Land Lucy, Luchia, Nami, Carmelita, Kagome, and Sonson surrounded by the Royal Army.

R.A.S: Hold still! We have to capture you!

R.A.S 2: That's our duty!

Luchia: You don't have to do this rough!

Natsu: Hey, that's our Lucy.

Happy: Aye. And she's with Luchia, Nami, Kagome, Carmelita, and Sonson.

Amaterasu: Thank goodness they're alright.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Sonson: (wearing a golden red Fairy Tail symbol on her tiara) Jeez, you really hate people of Fairy Tail, huh?!

Kagome: Now, what?!

Akira: (wearing a blue Fairy Tail symbol on her left breast) Fireball!

R.A.S 3: Ow! Who was that?!

Akira: Don't worry, fairies! Akira Mickey is here to save the day! (jumps and lands)

R.A.S 4: It's her! Get 'er!

R.A.S's: (charges)

Akira: Pathetic! Ice Stone!

R.A.S's: (screams) (freezes)

Lucy: Thanks! (throws Pokeballs) Fenniken, use Flame Wheel! Eevee, use Headbutt!

Fenniken: Fenniken! Flame Wheel!

Eevee: Eevee! Headbutt!

R.A.S's: (screams)

Lucy: Key of the Scorpion: Scorpio!

Scorpio: We are!

Lucy: Attack them!

Scorpio: You got it, Lucy! Sand Blaster!

R.A.S's: (screams)

Edolas Lucy: Amazing...

Nami: (attacks)

Sonson: Take this! (attacks)

Kagome: You'll pay for messing Fairy Tail! (shoots arrow)

Akira: Right! Wind Blower!

Carmelita: (shooting)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

R.A.S 4: Retreat for now, men!

R.A.S's: (runs)

Sonson: You better run! Don't ever come back!

Kagome: Thanks, Akira.

Akira: No problem. I didn't want you to get hurt. As the co-commander of the Nudist Air Force, it's my job to protect all Fairy Tail members.

Tsumuga: There you are, you lazy spirit.

Akira: Amazonian, glad to see you.

Everyone: Huh?!

Lucy: Natsu! Everyone! You're alive!

Momoyo: Of course. And we're glad to see you!

Akira: This is quite the surprise, right?

Sonson: Right!

Luchia: Huh?! That girl looks like...

Lucy: Me?!

Fenniken: This is freaky...

Eevee: Agree...


	81. Episode 81: Racing and Spirits

Episode 81: Racing and Spirits

Lucy: Whoa, that's me?!

Edolas Lucy: Jeez, I look like a strong wimp.

Lucy: What was that?!

Miyu: Uh-oh, there's more soldiers coming!

Soichiro: We better get outta here!

Lucy: Not yet! Gate of the Ram: Aries!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Aries: Any help, I'm sorry?!

Lucy: Aries, attack those soldiers!

Aries: Okay, I'm sorry! Wool Bomb!

Wool Bomb (ウ－ルボム Ūru Bomu) is a Wool Magic Spell. The user conjures a massive amount of Magical wool surrounding their opponent in which they could ambush them in any given direction, and sending them into a relaxed state, bringing the battle to their advantage.[1]

R.A.S: So soft and fluffy...

Aries: Wool Shot!

Wool Shot is an anime-only Wool Magic Spell. The user blasts little bursts of pink wool at the target, which latch onto them, making them feel warm and relaxed.[1]

Aries: Wool Wall!

Wool Wall is an anime-only Wool Magic Spell. The user conjures a thick cloud of pink wool which protects them from attacks, and, as stated by the Edolas royal army, said attack feels extremely soft.[1]

Fenniken: Great job, Aries!

Aries: Thank you, I'm sorry! I appreciate the compliment, I'm sorry!

Guts: More coming!

Soichiro: Mew, transform into Blastoise and use Water Gun!

Mew: (transforms) Blastoise! Water Gun!

Blastoise is a large, bipedal tortoise-like Pokémon. Its body is dark blue and is mostly hidden by its tough, brown shell. This shell has a pale yellow underside and a white ridge between the upper and lower halves, which also encircles the arms. Two powerful water cannons reside in the top sides of its shell. These cannons can be extended or withdrawn and can be used to assist in high-speed charges. Blastoise's head has triangular ears which are black on the inside, small brown eyes, and a cream-colored lower jaw. Its arms are thick and striated with three claws on each hand. Its feet have three claws on the front and one on the back. It has a stubby tail. As Mega Blastoise, it develops two smaller shells over its arms, each with their own water cannon. The two cannons on its back are replaced by a single, central water cannon of greater size. This cannon extends forward over Mega Blastoise's head and is said to have a blast range of over 6 miles.[1] Its eyes turn red, and its ears angle backwards. It has a small point on its chin. The powerful cannons on this Pokémon's back are capable of producing water blasts that can pierce steel and concrete. Blastoise deliberately makes itself heavy to withstand these powerful blasts, and it will crush its opponents with its bulk. The anime has shown that Blastoise can take the role of a leader in large groups of Squirtle and Wartortle. Its preferred habitat seems to be freshwater ponds and lakes.

Pokedex: Blastoise, the Shellfish Pokémon. The evolved form of Wartortle. Blastoise's strength lies in its power, rather than its speed. Its shell is like armor and attacks from the hydro cannons on its back are virtually unstoppable.

R.A.S's: (screams)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryuko: Awesome, dad! Zoroark, help us!

Zoroark: Zoroark!

Ryuko: Zoroark, Shadow Ball!

Soichiro: Mew, transform into Weavile and use Dark Pulse!

Mew: (transforms) Weavile! Dark Pulse!

Weavile is a bipedal, weasel-like Pokémon with a pale gray body and several feathery areas. It has a bright red crown and collar made of wide feathers, and a single, thinner feather on each ear. The ear feathers are smaller on a female Weavile. Weavile has two tail feathers and three claws on each paw. There is a yellow, oval marking in the center of its forehead. Its eyes are red with three eyelashes, and four fangs protrude from its upper jaw. Weavile is devious and intelligent. It usually lives in cold, icy areas where it forms small packs. A pack of Weavile uses teamwork to take down its prey. It can communicate in the form of carving patterns on trees, ice and boulders.

Pokedex: Weavile, the Sharp Claw Pokémon. Weavile is the evolved form of Sneasel. It is said to be extremely intelligent and its sharp eyes see everything.

Zoroark: Shadow Ball!

R.A.S's: (screams)

Miyu: Cool~!

Ryuko: Whoa! That was awesome! How did you do that?!

Soichiro: Through experience. I was able to bond with my Pokemon. It seems you two have a connection/bond that even I can't duplicate.

Ryuko: That's right! Zoroark is my friend and we work together like a team! Sneasel, come on out!

Sneasel: Sneasel!

Soichiro: Rattata, use Scratch.

Ryuko: Sneasel, use Shadow Claw!

Rattata: Scratch!

Sneasel: Shadow Claw!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Okay! Charizard, Infernape, Typhlosion, help us and use Flamethrower!

Charizard: Charizard! Flamethrower! (Infernape: Infernape! Flamethrower!) (Typhlosion: Typhlosion! Flamethrower!)

R.A.S's: It burns~!

Lucy: Gardevoir, it's showtime and use Moonblast! Fenniken, Flare Bits! Eevee, Iron Tail!

Gardevoir: Gardevoir! Moonblast!

Fenniken: Flare Bits!

Eevee: Iron Tail!

Wendy: Swablu, Fraxure, and Teddiursa, let's blow them away!

Swablu: Swablu!

Fraxure: Fraxure!

Teddiursa: Teddiursa!

Wendy: Swablu, Gust! Fraxure, Dragon Rage! Teddiursa, Scratch!

Swablu: Gust!

Fraxure: Dragon Rage!

Teddiursa: Scratch!

R.A.S's: (screams)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Conan: Flame Wheel, Scout!

Growlithe: Flame Wheel!

R.A.S: Their Pokemon are strong!

R.A.S 2: Don't give up, men! Attack!

R.A.S's: (charges)

Bonnie: Dedenne, use Thunder Shock!

Dedenne: Thunder Shock!

R.A.S's: (screams) Electrifying!

Rei: Hoopa, Psybeam!

Hoopa: Psybeam!

Steven: Have this, evildoers! (throws shield)

R.A.S 3: Ouch! That's it! Charge!

Tsumuga: (shooting needles)

Carmelita: Nice aim! (shooting)

Guts: (slashes) Have this!

Gintoki: (slashes)

Edward: Have some pillars!

Goku: (punching)

Luffy: Gum-Gum Pistol!

Bo-bobo: Feraligatr, Aqua Tail!

Feraligatr: Aqua Tail!

Don Patch: FarFetch'd, Fury Cutter!

FarFetch'd: Fury Cutter, Cutter, Cutter, Cutter, Cutter, Cutter, Cutter, Cutter!

Goodra: Dragon Breath!

R.A.S's: (screams)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Tsumuga: Let's get outta here!

Everyone: Okay! (runs)

R.A.S's: (groans)

Centorea: Hmph! Seems like someone defeated a whole army. Strange...

Centorea Shianus (セントレア・シアヌス, Sentorea Shianusu), also known as "Cerea" (セレア, Serea), is the third resident of Kurusu's home. She is very prim and proper, referring to herself as a self-proclaimed knight. Cerea is a fair-skinned centauride with sky blue eyes and very long blonde hair, which is always in a high-ponytail. She has rather large breasts, the fourth biggest in the whole cast (next to those of her mother, Cathyl, and Tionishia). The most noticeable trait in her appearance are the lower horse-half of her body, and her horse ears. As one of the noble creatures, Cerea is incredibly honorable and chivalrous, while being unerringly loyal to Kimihito. Also, she is somewhat archaic in speech and behavior. Centaurs have strict rules about only letting one's "master" ride on their backs. Naturally, Kimihito finds this out right after he spends most of his time riding on her back, as if she is a war horse. Since Kimihito becoming her master, she did threaten him when he grabbed her breasts to throw him off of her back. As a foreign creature outside Japan, Cerea seemly has troubles of grasping Japanese culture, as she confuses certain scenes from anime/manga as Japanese tradition, including the "fated" meeting when someone runs into another with toast in their mouth. While she usually does not show much affection, she is in love with Kurusu just like the rest of the girls. Although she isn't as sexually intimate with him as Miia and Rachnera, it is hinted that she wants to further her relationship with him, as when Kurusu told her and Miia to think of Suu as a child, she briefly fantasized of having had a child with him. Despite this, she reprimanded herself for the thought of having a child with her "master". Meaning she puts her duty as Kurusu's "knight" above everything else. Alongside Meroune, Cerea is the most level-headed of the harem, often trying to remain calm and composed no matter the circumstances and keeping the others in line if they go too far, especially Miia or Rachnera. Despite this, she is also the most easily flustered when in an intimate moment with Kimihito, sometimes even losing complete track of her surroundings.[2][3][4] Also, she has been shown to be just as possessive of Kimihito as Miia, the difference is that Cerea hides it much better and can seemingly be ashamed of it.[3] She seems to have strong willpower, as seen when the full moon appears. As opposed to Miia or Papi, Centorea seemed to be able to resist its effects, but only for a brief moment; after she succumbs to the moon's effects, she started behaving in a more seductive way towards Kurusu also injuring Kurusu after losing her conscious control over her immense strength. [5] She is also very protective of her self-proclaimed "master", trying to defend Kurusu from Suu when she first appears attacking people.[6] She also has a small fondness for R.P.G. Cerea also seems to be rather shy when naked around Kurusu, as she accidentally kicked him when he walked in on her when she was showering but regretted her action immediately. Or when she was embarrassed to ask him to help her wash off after Suu covered her in slime. Also, despite her large breast size, she feels inadequate when faced with someone even more developed than her.[7] Due to her horse nature, Cerea's favorite food are carrots. She tries to hide her big appetite for the vegetable because people make fun of her for it.[8] Centorea possesses great strength, both in her horse half and her human half. She has been seen effortlessly lifting both Miia and Meroune with one hand each[4]. She is also strong enough to use a log as a weapon to knock a wild boar unconscious[14]. She also displayed her strength during the full moon, when she broke the table and the floor by just stomping on it with a single hoof. She also has great speed and agility. She is able to keep up with a speeding scooter, while carry a full grown human on her back[9]. Her top speed is said to be 60 km/h (37.2823 mph)[1]. Centorea is shown to be durable enough to jump through a second-story window at high speed and land on the ground without any noticeable effect on her[3]. Like horses, she has higher body temperature than Humans. Hers is 38°C (100.4°F) to be precise [15]. This is the same as the average horse. Centaurs are herbivores, as Centorea has said she can only eat fruits and vegetables, and not things like eggs or fish[14] [16]. She has twice the amount of taste buds a human does so the taste of food is much stronger for her. She claims her large bust is common in centaurs since centaur babies require a lot of nourishment[11]. When her mother visits her, she is also shown with a large bust[16]. Centorea is quite adept at swordplay, and is capable of making multiple rapid and precise slashes. This, combined with her strength, makes her capable of easily slashing through several plastic water gallons with a dulled sword[9], and cutting doors to pieces[3]. She is skilled and strong enough to easily wield a two-handed Claymore with only one hand. Her skills extend to other bladed tools as well, as she was able to use two sickles to fully shear a Satyr in just a few fast slashes[7]. She is also skilled with a bow and arrow; able to pin Papi to the wall with precise aim[10]. Centorea seems to have a rather strong amount of willpower, as she is able to resist the effects of the full moon, if only for a brief moment. However, after holding out long enough to save and warn Kimihito, she then immediately falls under its effects and behaves in a more seductive way towards Kurusu just like Miia and Papi[5]. Centorea is a very perceptive person, as she was able to deduce from Ms. Smith's and Meroune's mannerisms that the latter might be of noble or even royal lineage[17]. This was later proven to be correct, as Mero is a princess[18].

R.A.S: Captain Centorea! What are you doing here?!

Centorea: I was checking to see how are you doing. Looks like you were distracted by pink fluffy clouds and the others are defeated and unconscious. Who did this?

R.A.S 2: It was those fairies!

R.A.S 3: And the Nudist Air Force!

Centorea: I should've known they're behind this. I'll follow them!

R.A.S 4: But, are you going to report this to the others?!

Centorea: No time for that! They'll know this later! Make haste! (gallops away)

R.A.S's: Why does she always do this?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Out in the woods..._

Everyone: (panting)

Sonson: So tired...

Bonnie: I can't run anymore...

Noby: I never run this fast except when I'm late for school.

Natsu: We should put our Pokemon away for rest.

Everyone: Right. Return, everyone!

Amaterasu: Since everyone is settled, Lucy, could you tell us how all of you survived?

Happy: We thought you were turn into Lacrima, like the others!

Lucy: Well, let's start at the beginning...

_Flashback..._

Lucy: Huh? What happen? Gardevoir, you alright?

Gardevoir: Yes. I'm okay.

Horologium: Thank goodness you're alive.

Lucy: Horologium!

Gardevoir: You protected us?!

Horologium: Yes. I sense the fluctuation in time-space. That's why I appeared and protected you before this happen.

Lucy: Thanks, Horologium. We really appreciate.

Horologium: Anytime, Lucy and Gardevoir. (disappears)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: Oof! Whoa~!

Gardevoir: Everything disappears, including Fairy Tail.

Luchia: That's right.

Lucy: Luchia, Nami, you're okay!

Nami: Of course we're fine! I have a massive headache!

Carmelita: Me, too.

Sonson: Right here!

Gardevoir: Sonson, Carmelita, you're here, too!

Kagome: And me!

Together: Kagome!

Kagome: I saw what happen! I was running over here for survivors!

Luchia: What just happen?!

Nami: Don't know! But, something's fishy is going on here and we need find out what!

Mystogan: They were suck into Anima.

Sonson: Excuse me?!

Gardevoir: It's you!

Miroku: That's right. You see, Magnolia Town and Fairy Tail were sent to Edolas.

Carmelita: Edolas?

Jade: It's a parallel world that has a strong connection to Earth Land.

Weezing: There, it has limited amount of magic. Due to this, the Edolas King decided to ban guilds in order to save some Lacrima.

Kagome: I see...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Nami: But, what happened?!

Nowa: Everyone had turn into Lacrima.

Luchia: Lacrima?!

Carmelita: That's impossible! We have to save them!

Mystogan: Wait, before you go, eat this.

X-Balls are a type of special medicine that allow Earth Land Mages to use their Magic in Edolas.[1] X-Balls are small red pills stored in a small bottle. They were used in Edolas by the Fairy Tail Mages. Once eaten, they enable the user to retain the ability of generating Magic Power, typically used by Earth Land Mages, even when travelling to a dimension like Edolas, where this isn't normally possible. Mystogan was the first one seen possessing these pills.[2]

Everyone: O... kay? (swallows)

Sonson: What is this?! Candy?! Gumball?!

Weezing: That's X-Balls.

Everyone: X-Balls?

Jade: X-Balls are a type of special medicine that allow Earth Land Mages to use their Magic in Edolas. Once eaten, they enable the user to retain the ability of generating Magic Power, typically used by Earth Land Mages, even when travelling to a dimension like Edolas, where this isn't normally possible.

Lucy: Oh! Now we could use our magic! Let's-

Miroku: Hold on! You need to Gardevoir away.

Gardevoir: Why?

Nowa: Because they have ban Pokemon to be in habitant islands. It was because the Edolas King believes Pokemon are the cause of the problem.

Nami: That's not true! Pokemon are not to blame!

Lucy: I agree! That's stupid!

Mystogan: That's the rule.

Lucy: (sighs) Return...

Mystogan: And I'll give this.

Lucy: A Heal Ball.

Weezing: It contains Minccino. It can be a help.

Lucy: Thanks!

Mystogan: I'll send to Edolas. Good luck.

Mystogan sends Lucy and the others to Edolas.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Flashback Ends..._

Edolas Lucy: Hmph! (thinking) I doubt their abilities. They're going against the whole kingdom just to save their friends. But, in the other hand, they'll be able to change the world.

Centorea: There you are, criminals!

Steven: Uh-oh!

Akane: It's Centorea!

Natsu: Centorea?!

Luffy: She's a horse woman!

Centorea: Horse woman?! Don't you dare mock my kind!

Conan: She's actually a centaur, a mythological being that has the upper body of a human and the lower-half of a horse.

Centorea: Correct, glasses kid! I'm the most loyal of the Royal Army! You can either A) come with me peacefully or B) I'll take you by force! Choose your destiny wisely!

Goku: No way we're going peacifully!

Bo-bobo: Yeah!

Don Patch: Bring it!

Centorea: Than, I have no other choice. Time to be killed. (charges)

Doraemon: She's really mad!

Noby: Now what?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryuko: Stop~!

Centorea stabs Ryuko in the stomach.

Everyone: (gasps)

Soichiro: Ryuko!

Ryuko: (kneels) (panting)

Soichiro: Ryuko, hold on!

Centorea: You risk your own life to protect your friends?

Ryuko: That's right... They are... like my family... I never even had one in my childhood... I was always alone until I went to Honnouji Academy. There, I make friends like Mako, her family, Senketsu, Tsumugu, and Aikuro. I never tell anyone about my past because I don't want them to worry about me.

Centorea: I see... You care about your friends to the point you risk your life for them. You are truly a knight to them. I'm deeply sorry about this.

Ryuko: It's okay. (grunts)

Soichiro: Hold still. Don't move.

Centorea: I have something to cover up those wounds. Here, use this.

Soichiro: Thank you.

Soichiro wraps around Ryuko's stomach.

Ryuko: Ow...

Carla: We should find a place to rest.

Centorea: Actually, I know a hotel in Sycca City that we could stay.

Miyu: I know what you're talking about! Let's go!

Natsu: (carries Ryuko) And I'll carry Ryuko!

Ryuko: Um... Thanks, Natsu...

Natsu: No problem! After all, like you say, we're like family! (smiles greatly)

Ryuko: Uh, right...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_In a hotel in Sycca City..._

Luffy: Perfect! We could use this map to Royal City!

Goku: Yeah!

Carla: Okay, we're here in Sycca City. And we have to go to Royal City.

Tsumuga: Right...

Akira: But, how many days to get from here to Royal City?

Natsu: Maybe 7 days.

Carla: Nope! That's ridiculous!

Natsu: Than I don't know!

Luffy: I know! Nami is good at maps! I'll go ask her! (runs)

Wendy: Wait, they're a... shower...

_Nami..._

Edolas Ryuko: (sighs) This is so relaxing~nya...

Sapphie: Agree...

Nami: We could use a break.

Lucy: After all we've been through, it's nice to just relax with no...

Luffy: Nami! We need your help!

Nami: Luffy~! (punches Luffy) Stay out! (closes door hard)

Luffy: (groans)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Nami: Sorry about him! That Luffy doesn't know anything about manners!

Edolas Lucy: Just relax, Nami.

Medaka: He's never gonna change.

Nami: (sighs)

Centorea: Master Ryuko, I'm deeply sorry about my actions earlier.

Ryuko: No problem. I've been in worse situations than this. Right, Zoroark?

Zoroark: Right! (being pet by Ryuko)

Medaka: You two are so inseparable.

Ryuko: Me and Zoroark have been partners for years. It make sense why we can't be separated. No matter what happen.

Talim: I see! Your winds are extraordinary stronger than the others. You're really special.

Ryuko: Hm. And you know, I could use my new tail to wash my hair. It's really useful. Can anyone get me a showder head to wash out the shampoo!

Suddenly, water was poured over Ryuko.

Ryuko: Ah... Thanks, Zoroark!

Zoroark: Um, that's not me! Look behind you!

Ryuko: Huh?! (turns around)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Suu: Hello...

Suu is a Slime Girl that snuck into Kurusu's house without notice while looking for sources of water. She is the fourth girl to move in with him, albeit unofficially. Prior to her appearance Slimes were still considered fictional creatures by humans and, thanks to Ms. Smith not wanting to bother, are still thought of that way outside of the people she interacts with. As a Slime, Suu's true form is a large mass of a transparent blue gelatinous slime. She also has a mass of green "hair" with three yellow "antenna" on the tips. For easier interaction with Humans, Suu shapes herself into a somewhat humanoid form that, according to Miia and Cerea, is unheard of for a Slime to be able to do. Suu normally shapes herself to be about the same the size and build as Papi, but when she absorbs a certain amount of water, she chooses a more mature form: she becomes taller, bouncier, and curvier than usual. The excess water goes straight to her bust and hips. When dehydrated enough, she becomes small enough to fit into a small bucket - showing as only a head and hands peeping over the rim. While usually naked, Suu occasionally wears only a raincoat and boots, since any other clothes would just get wet and dirty from contact with her, or wouldn't fit due to her constantly changing sizes.[2] At first glance, Suu seems to be a childish and simple-minded individual. She has a rather innocent, happy and sunny disposition and seems to be pretty friendly. While she does not have a malicious personality, her apparent obliviousness to the world around her can cause her to sometimes endanger people's lives by accidentally suffocating them with her own body.[3][2] Because of their similar personalities, Suu gets along very well with Papi, and they are frequently seen playing together. Suu appears to be quite impressed by the protective concern Papi has shown towards her, and seems to have chosen her friend as a role model.[2] Suu's main method of learning seems to be through mimicking the actions of others; such as Miia, Cerea, and Papi. It initially seemed like Suu was unable to talk, and the only things she said were phrases mimicked from others. Kimihito theorized that mimicking was how Suu communicated.[3][2] It's eventually shown that the childish, simple-mindedness and oblivious aspects of Suu's personality seem to be a façade she keeps up for yet unknown reasons. When she was taking care of a sick Kimihito, and the suggestions of the other girls were only making things worse, Suu dropped the façade and cured him herself. She then, in front of everybody, talked by herself to reveal she's fallen in love with him, to everyone's great shock. When called out on it, Suu immediately returned to mimicking.[1] So far, both times Suu has dropped her charade was when Kimihito was either sick or in danger, suggesting that his safety is her greatest priority.[1][4] While normally friendly, Suu can be angered when successfully provoked. So far, the only time this has happened was when both Papi and Kimhito, arguably the two people closest to her, were in danger. When Suu was angry, she showed willingness to resort to violence for the first time.[4] While her stupidity was already revealed to be a front, Suu is still a lot smarter than she seems. She correctly deduced the reason for Kii's rampage and figured out how to stop it.[4] Even before the revelation about her true personality, it was already strongly implied Suu was more intelligent than it seemed. She did seem to genuinely enjoy playing with the children. And went out of her way to save a girl's life, despite not mimicking it from anyone. She also very carefully chose her words to ask the girl if she was okay while still pretending to mimic. She even did the same thing in an attempt to assure Papi when it seemed she (Suu) might die. She even remained calm, despite freaking out earlier when Papi flew her over a lake. And when she was saved, she comfortingly assured Papi she was okay. [1] When it comes to food, Suu will eat practically anything, even if it is not actually food. Or rather, Suu will absorb anything she can digest that happens to enter her body. She might not even have a sense of taste. It is hinted however that she needs some form of sustenance, as when short on food, Suu says that she can eat anything she can digest and that Kurusu didn't need to get food for her, rather than saying she didn't need to eat. [5] As her physical makeup is a liquid substance, her body acts in the same way. She can place people and objects inside of her body, or have them pass through. This makes her difficult to catch, as she can simply pass through the restraint, such as with Rachne's webs. Due to her unique biology, Suu cannot catch any Human diseases. She is also capable of consuming any foods that could result in food poisoning to both Humans and Extraspecies, and even discerning what's poisonous and what isn't. The only side effects being that she develops a more abrasive way of speaking after eating poison and poisoning the liquid she spat at Draco.[1][6] As it's seemingly her only basic need, Suu is capable of absorbing water into her body. All she has to do is make physical contact with water and it will be absorbed.[2] However, it's not clear if it happens automatically or if Suu can control it. Depending on how much water she absorbs she can also change her size and body proportions.[2] She can also expel her internal water in pressurized streams from any part of her body.[2] Suu is also capable of filtering her own internal water.[1] Her breasts are capable of storing the same volume of water as a fish tank.[5] Taking in water that is full of minerals will increase her intelligence by a notable degree,[7] while taking in poisonous liquids will make her more rude and taking in seawater will make her more mature (in both appearance and personality) and lustful.[6][7] Suu has shown that she is capable of curing at least a severe cold by having the sick person drink from her internal water. The exact process behind this hasn't been revealed.[1] She can also heal wounds such as cuts.[8] Suu seems to have an almost complete control over her own biology, which grants her shapeshifting powers that might even surpass that of a Shapeshifter like Doppel. For one, Suu can mimic the appearance of anyone, Human and Extraspecies alike.[1] Suu's shapeshifting is so versatile, she can even transform into clothes or objects, like boxes. She seems to have enough control over her own anatomy that she can control her own solidity and texture, as seen when she transformed into clothes without making whoever wore her wet. Miia once thought of using this ability to have Suu be "worn" by Papi and Mero to disguise them as Humans. The disguises were capable of fooling Kimihito and Ms Smith.[9] However, unlike Shapeshifters, Suu's shapeshifting has one major drawback: her antenna and signature eyes will always be visible.[1][9] Also, repeatedly changing forms in a short time is exhausting for her.[9] The slime that makes up her eyes stores the information she needs to imitate people accurately.[5] The two tentacles that are part of her "hair" are actually prehensile appendages. They can grab things, absorb water and perform tentacle rape. They might be more useful than her hands, as those are not that strong due to a lack of muscle and bone.[5] Suu is also capable of perfectly mimicking people's voices, though she hasn't used it in combination with a disguise yet.[10] When touching someone's head with her antenna, called her "Slime Feeler", Suu can view their memories, thoughts and emotions.[1] Combined with her ability to mimic voices, it allows her to broadcast a person's thoughts to everyone in her area.[11] Suu also seems to be a fast learner, having learned to talk interact with others in few days, and later on is able to mimic her friend's word-for-word in order to help them "talk" with Kimihito while he was sick, and eventually started speaking on her own. It's implied Suu may possess eidetic memory, as she was capable of perfectly memorizing and mimicking everything that was said and demonstrated to her when Kimihito was sick.[1] Suu seems to be a convincing enough actress that she can fool everybody around her into thinking she's not as smart than she actually is.[1] Suu has no need to breathe. [5] Despite all these strengths, Suu is not invincible. Throwing her in a body of water can temporarily immobilize and stun her, as she becomes diluted.[3] If the body of water is large enough, like a lake, the dilution effect would be strong enough to kill her.[2] Heavy rain is also dangerous to her, as the impact of all the water drops dissolves any part of her body exposed to it.[1] Also, exposing her to higher temperatures dries her out. [12] If she dries out, she shrinks in size, to the point where she can fit in a small bucket, and makes her lose her humanoid form. [13] However, doing so is the equivalent of starving her, and during that time Suu will mercilessly molest anything with even the slightest trace of moisture on them, no matter the circumstances.[13] Additionally, she is also susceptible to freezing temperatures.[7]

Ryuko: (screams)

_Living Room..._

Suu: I'm sorry.

Ryuko: (wearing Senketsu) You scare the living shit out of me! I never been this scared all my life!

Medaka: Don't yell at her. She must have been dehydrated and looking for something to drink. Isn't that right?

Suu: Yes. I'm Suu, by the way.

Luffy: Suu?!

Centorea: You see, Suu is a slime alien. With her body, she can shape-shift into anyone she sees and can change her voice to any voice she hears.

Zoroark: Cool! Can you mimic Ryuko's voice?!

Suu: Yes. (mimics Ryuko) Yo, Ryuko here!

Ryuko: Impressive! That definitely sounds like me!

Suu: Of course! Plus, I'm a fast learner!

Natsu: Awesome!

Talim: (sighs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Nami: Okay, I believe for this one, it'll take us 2-4 days.

Tsumuga: Exactly?

Nami: Probability.

Edolas Lucy: That's cool.

Lucy: Put some clothes on!

Edolas Lucy: Don't want to.

Lucy: What?!

Wendy: Wow, they look so similar.

Carla: Agree... Their bodies are exactly alike.

Natsu: They should wear identical clothing.

Lucys: No way in hell, idiot!

Goku: They even talk at the same time.

Lucy: Gate of the Twins: Gemini!

Gemini: Purdy-purdy!

Edolas Lucy: Another one?!

Lucy: That's Gemini!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Luffy: We should make this into a quiz show!

Happy: Aye! It's time for ''Guess Who's the Real Lucy?''!This is Happy the cat and on this show, you have to guess who's the real Lucy! Which one is it?! Is it Lucy #1, Lucy #2, or Lucy #3?!

Everyone guess #2.

Natsu: Number 3.

Lucys: How stupid can you be?!

Carla: Jeez...

Suu: (normal) That was fun. Let's play it again.

Centorea: No time for silliness.

Edolas Lucy: Hey, Lucy.

Lucy: Yeah?

Edolas Lucy: Do you have a Celestial Spirit that could cut my hair?

Lucy: Of course! Gate of the Giant Crab: Cancer!

Cancer: Need a haircut~ebi?

Lucy: Not for me. For Edolas me.

Cancer: Got it~ebi.

Edolas Lucy: Wow. I'll get use to this.

Cancer: Short hair is the new season~ebi.

Edolas Ryuko: Could I get one, too?

Cancer: Sure~ebi.

Edolas Ryuko's hair was short with one side covering her left eye.

Edolas Ryuko: Pretty~! I love it!

Cancer: Glad you like it~ebi. (disappears)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Centorea: Alright, everyone. Tomorrow, after we eat, we'll make haste to Royal City! We have to wake up early, though! So, go to your rooms and rest for tomorrow!

Momoyo: Okay, Centorea. Let's go.

Everyone: Right!

They go to their rooms.

_Ryuko's Room..._

Ryuko: Get some sleep, Zoroark.

Zoroark: Right... (sleeps)

Ryuko: (chuckling) (sighs) Zoroark...

Soichiro: (knocks and opens door) Ryuko?

Ryuko: Dad? Why are you here? I thought you were sleeping.

Soichiro: I just need to talk to you.

Ryuko: Sure! What is it?!

Soichiro: Sit down for a sec.

Ryuko: Okay. (sits down)

Soichiro: (exhales) Ryuko, I'm sorry I miss out on everything. For all the birthdays, Christmas Days, etc., I was missing you. All I was doing some studying. I should've been a good parent. I should've make you lonely. I should've-

Ryuko: Stop.

Soichiro: Huh?

Ryuko: Dad, stop blaming yourself. This isn't your fault. At that time, I didn't understand why you put me in boarding school. I thought you didn't care.

Soichiro: I could never stop caring for you.

Ryuko: Really?

Soichiro: Yes.

Ryuko: (chuckles slightly)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Soichiro: I have something for you. (takes out box)

Ryuko: A box?

Soichiro: Open it.

Ryuko: (opens box) (gasps) A red gem with a wolf symbol on it and wolf earrings?! Dad, you really don't have to get me this!

Soichiro: This was Kinue's and I kept it so when you're big enough, I was supposed to give it to you.

Ryuko: Dad... (tears forming) It's beautiful. Can I...?

Soichiro: Of course. Let me help you. (puts necklace on Ryuko's neck) A perfect fit like a glass slipper.

Ryuko: (puts on earrings) How do I look?

Soichiro: Beautiful. And also, Luxray, Zangoose, meet Ryuko.

Luxray: Luxray!

Zangoose: Zangoose!

Zangoose is a bipedal Pokémon resembling a cross between a mongoose and cat. Although it is classified as a bipedal Pokémon, it usually walks on all fours. Its fur is mostly white with deep red, scar-like markings on the face, chest, and forepaws. It has two long, black claws on its forepaws, and pink paw pads on its hind feet. It has pink eyes, long ears, and a small red nose. When it opens its mouth, two sharp fangs can be seen on its upper jaw. There are small tufts of white fur on its shoulders, and it has a large, fluffy tail. Zangoose is bitter enemies with Seviper, which it has battled against for many generations. Its claws are its best weapons, and can be used for its former signature move, Crush Claw. It lives in grassy areas.

Pokedex: Zangoose, the Cat Ferret Pokémon. Zangoose usually walks on all fours, but stands on its hind legs when angry. It's very quick and can easily dodge most enemy attacks.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryuko: Luxray and Zangoose? Wait, they're mine?

Soichiro: That's right. I thought you could use more Pokemon on your team. Luxray and Zangoose are the perfect example. After all, you are a Perfectionist.

Ryuko: Perfectionist?

Soichiro: Let me explain. Every human and Pokemon have a bond. The stronger the bond, the brighter it glows. But, there are a few people that can actually create an instant bond with all Pokemon. I call it the Perfectionist. You and Kinue are the only known Perfectionist in the world.

Ryuko: Really?

Soichiro: Yes.

Ryuko: (hugs Soichiro) Thanks, dad. You're the best.

Soichiro: Anytime, Ryuko. (hugs Ryuko) You are my daughter. I promise to spend time with you and Satsuki. I wanted to see you both and I wanted to be a family again. And we'll have a family picture. Okay?

Ryuko: Okay.

Soichiro: (stops) Goodnight, Ryuko. (walks away)

Ryuko: Night, dad.

_The next day..._

Lucy: WHA?! WHAT IS THIS?!

Everyone: Something wrong, Lucy?!

Lucy: Look what I found!

Centorea: It's a letter!

Suu: (mimics Edolas Lucy) ''Dear everyone, I'm leaving for now. It'll take you 3 days to walk to the Royal City if you head east. Good luck because I will be returning to the guild. P.S.: Ryuko is with me.''

Lucy: HOW DARE SHE AND RYUKO LEAVE US HANGING?!

Soichiro: Calm down.

Tsumuga: It's not a big deal.

Lucy: NOT A BIG DEAL?! (growling) SHE'S GOING TO PAY FOR THIS IF I SEE HER! I'M KICKING HER ASS TEN TIMES HARDER! SAME GOES TO RYUKO!

Akira: She's really mad.

Momoyo: Maybe some shopping will calm her down.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Edo-Lucy and Ryuko are later seen running.

Edo-Lucy: (thinking) If I really wants to change the world, I should do it myself. That's why I'm going back to the guild, to encourage Fairy Tail to fight.

Edo-Ryuko: (thinking) Right...

_Later..._

Lucy: Uh-huh! A book about Edolas!

Kagome: Now we could understand the history of Edolas.

Natsu: (sighs)

Nami: According to this book, there are many different races. One of the more infamous races that existed, called the Exceed, appeared 100 years ago.

Luchia: 100 years ago?! That's really old!

Kagome: Yup. There used to be many guilds in Edolas; however, due to the limited amount of Magic in Edolas, Faust ordered the outlaw of Magic and the disbandment of all guilds.

Luffy: Yeah, that's interesting.

Centorea: You're too bored!

Conan: Guys, look up!

Everyone: Huh?!

Centorea: (gasps) That's the Royal Airship!

Wendy: We better hide.

Everyone: Right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

R.A.S: Sir, the Lacrima Extraction will take two more days to complete!

Centorea: The Lacrima Extraction? I completely forgot about that.

Ryuko: What's the Lacrima Extraction?

Centorea: It's when after the Anima gather Earth Land's Magic, it turns into Lacrima here and thus extracting some Lacrima for later use.

Goku: They can't do that.

Jelly: Our friends are in there.

Suu: (mimics R.A.S) If we don't make it we'll miss it. (normal) That's what they're saying.

Miyu: We won't make it in time.

Akira: What's the plan?

Natsu: Steal the airship.

Guts: Steal it?

Centorea: Are you crazy? We'll be killed.

Lucy: Actually, I agree. We have no other choice. And I have the perfect spirit. Gate of the Lion: Leo! Huh?! Virgo?!

Virgo: Need help, princess?

Lucy: What are you doing here?! Where's Leo?!

Virgo: Big brother is out right now and ask me to take his place.

Lucy: Did he tell you to say ''big brother?!''

Virgo: Yes. (disappears)

Lucy: Wait!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy's appearance to the knights causes them to go after her.

Lucy: (screams) This is bad! I know! Gardevoir, help me!

Gardevoir: Gardevoir!

Lucy: Use Psychic!

Gardevoir: Psychic!

R.A.S's: (screams)

Natsu, Wendy, and the others jump in with their Magic weapons (expect Luffy), but are knocked out as well.

Steven: We're defeated!

Ryuko: (transforms) Let them go! Scissor Scythe! (slashes)

R.A.S's: (dodges) (attacks)

Ryuko: (screams) Let me go!

Soichiro: Ryuko, hold on!

Just as they thought they were going to be captured for good...

Everyone: Huh?!

Ryuko: Is that a Four-Wheeler?

A quick form of transportation that is significantly faster than a horse-drawn carriage. Its appearance and method of functionality differs significantly between Earth Land and Edolas.[3][4] Aries(Esclipe) is seen using it.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Travis: (wearing a black Fairy Tail symbol on his shirt and motorcycle) Don't worry, fairies! Travis Touchdown is here to save the day!

Travis Touchdown (トラヴィス・タッチダウン Toravisu Tacchidaun) AKA The Crownless King is the main character of No More Heroes and its sequel, No More Heroes: Desperate Struggle. He is a 27-year-old American assassin and stereotypical otaku – his motel room decorated with professional wrestling and anime collectibles – living in near poverty in the motel "NO MORE HEROES" of Santa Destroy, California accompanied by his kitten Jeane (most likely named after his lost love). He appears to have interest in lucha libre and Japanese pro wrestling icons (like Thunder Ryu), as well as a moe driven anime series called Pure White Lover Bizarre Jelly; his apartment is filled with such mentioned merchandise. After winning a beam katana in an online auction he becomes a hitman. When he runs out of money to buy video games he accepts a job to kill Helter-Skelter, also known as "the Drifter," which earns him rank eleven by the United Assassins Association, a governing body of assassins. Realizing that he has now made himself a target for aspiring assassins, he sets out to secure himself as number one in the UAA. He gets around on his motorcycle, dubbed the "Schpeltiger." Travis Touchdown is voiced by Robin Atkin Downes. Travis usually wears a light weight leather jacket, t-shirt, jeans and sunglasses, though his outfit varies more in No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle. Travis has dark spiky hair, and blue eyes, is 6'0" and weighs 170lbs. While Travis displays crude, punkish and immature behavior, and is especially cruel toward the male assassins he fights, he displays normal and decent behavior whenever he isn't on the job. Travis is relatively calm about killing people, but in the first No More Heroes, killing women made him feel uncomfortable. He is capable of being touched by people's emotional and personal experiences, seeing that he didn't seem entirely settled after killing Dr. Peace, whose daughter was estranged from him. Despite his sadism, Travis himself is not without morals; he has a certain amount of honor and respect for people he believes to be "True Warriors", as he tries to spare the assassin Ryuji in Desperate Struggle, and after experiencing the grueling and inhumane trials of Ranking Battles twice over, he became determined to take down the UAA once and for all. Touchdown is very driven to prove himself, is shown to be highly knowledgeable and a slow learner, and can be surprisingly funny and even humourous. Touchdown takes his friendships very seriously as well, as evidenced by his quest to avenge the murder of Bishop Shidux, after which he seems to learn something about the repercussions that death has on others aside from the one being killed. His red jacket, unique swordplay, physical abilities and amoral persona are comparable to Samurai Champloo's Mugen (curiously, No More Heroes developer Grasshopper Manufacture was involved in the video game Samurai Champloo: Sidetracked). Travis, despite being an otaku, is a very formidable assassin, having learned how to wield a sword from correspondence tapes, and is able to grapple from his own former training in Calgary to being inspired and mimicking certain moves by seeing various wrestling tapes. After becoming acquainted with Randall Lovikov, the town drunk, Travis is taught special techniques that compliment his arsenal of combat skills. When properly provoked, Travis can snap into a "Dark Side" mode (that in game is accessed by lining up three objects in a slot machine mini game after killing a foe). When in Dark Side, he gains superhuman strength, speed, invincibility, and powers that can affect reality, to sometimes resorting to cheating and unfair methods. His preferred weapon are beam katanas, and can also be upgraded throughout the game, initially starting with the Blood Berry, followed by the durable Tsubaki, the heavily upgraded and empowered Tsubaki Mk-II (which comprises five rotating beams, and requires more finesse to wield), the Tsubaki Mk-III, a very showy beam katana designed from the beam Samurai sword of Travis' mentor, Thunder Ryu, the Peony, a slow, but powerful "giant beam katana' capable of expanding its blade, and the Rose Nasty, versatile dual katanas made for fast killing. He also shows to have some resistance to firearms, one instance being when Helter-Skelter riddled Travis with bullets and rockets, culminating with absolutely no effects. This also may have been related to the robe he was wearing at the time, however. Despite this, Travis managed to survive many deadly attacks without the robe, ranging from a series of energy blasts, three consecutive close range grenade explosions, to a death blow to the chest.

Steven: It's Travis Touchdown, the coolest guy ever!

Akane: He's super hot!

Travis: (grins) Let us take of them. Try catching me, fuckers! (riding)

R.A.S's: (screams)

Ryuko: We're free!

Travis: (chuckling)

Simon: (wearing a blue Fairy Tail symbol with Team Dai-Gurren logo on his chest (middle)) Soichiro! You okay down there?!

Simon (シモン Shimon?) is the central protagonist of the anime and manga series, Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. He begins the story as a short, unassuming and lonely young boy, but grows up into a commanding and well-loved man. Hailed for being like a drill (a dynamic he explains at the top of this article), he became known as a legendary hero who overcame impossible odds both personal and universal and now stands eternally as beacon for the good of all mankind. His personal gunmen through out the series was Lagann, which combined with his brother Kamina's gunmen Gurren to form the unstoppable Gurren Lagann. Simon's most notable physical traits are his wild dark blue hair, amazing height, deep indigo eyes and strong lean build. Simon was underdeveloped for his age so he was quite short, shorter than even Nia, Rossiu and Yoko, all of the same age group. At age 14, he stood at approximately 5 feet, and was not as defined compared to the rest of the men in the brigade. He had a lightly tanned baby face which may have not been so bad, was it not for the rest of his body which made him look younger than he actually was. This, as a man, was much to his chagrin. Despite this, his attractive features were still noticed by some women. In part two, 21-year-old Simon looks very different. He has matured considerably, now standing at an impressive 6'2'' (taller than both Kamina and Kittan) and is much more muscularly defined. His facial features have matured, gaining hardened edges in his jawline, and his voice dropped an octave or two. In addition, he is even more level-headed than he was before. Early in the first episode, Simon wore a brown cloak to shield from rocks and minerals as he dug (as was his job) for premise expansion in his home village. Completing his typical wear were a pair of brown shorts, white socks, and brown boot-like shoes. White bandages circle his abdomen, and the Core Drill is typically found hanging around his neck. His cloak, lost when he reached the surface was replaced with a dark blue jacket with red stripes along the shoulders and sleeves, given to him and customized by Leeron with the Gurren Gang's logo on the back after the official addition of the Littner vilage people to the team. Later, he begins wearing a red armband. This band is a piece from the cape of Kamina's dead father. After the timeskip, Simon has a relatively drastic change of wardrobe. Specifically during the escapade to win back his fiancée and save the universe with the newly reformed "Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren Brigade", he wears grey, low-rise jeans, a matching black neck brace and haramaki, and a long, navy blue trench coat with gold studs. Emblazoned on the back of this coat is the Team Dai-Gurren logo, identical to the way he wore it when he was a teenager. In both seasons, Simon wore digging goggles with built-in light systems. He usually wore them on his forehead, lowering them over his eyes when digging. After transforming the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren, Simon's goggles turned into red sunglasses similar to Kamina's, but with three extra points to make them resemble a star (presumably a tribute to the recently-deceased Kittan). These goggles were destroyed during the final battle against the Anti-Spirals. In the epilogue, Simon's older self was seen wearing a large brown cloak, with a hood to conceal his face. He also carried a staff with a large drill on the tip. At the start of the series, Simon was a shy, extremely withdrawn boy, finding solace only whilst digging tunnels for the expansion of Jeeha village. After finding Lagann and fighting a Beastmen for the first time, he began to come out of his shell but continued to fear the pressure to be brave and fight for the rest of the team. Initially, Simon relied heavily on those around him to inspire him to fight bravely, especially Kamina, who often had to convince Simon to pluck up the courage needed in battle. However, Simon displayed an uncanny aptitude for combat despite his timidness, and has even enjoyed himself on the battlefield, as seen during the first battle against Thymilph. As a teenager among like-aged women, Simon was prone to jealousy and heartbreak. This was demonstrated when he witnessed Yoko, then the object of his affections, kiss Kamina. The image was burned into his mind during the pivotal battle against Thymilph, and Simon was unable to fight properly until he was, inspired to fight by Kamina. The latter's death changed Simon profoundly, and Simon fell into a state of heavy depression. Initally, he disconnected himself from the rest of the crew and even once lashed out at Rossiu, mocking him for having once believed in a false religion. These same feelings forbade him from operating Lagann correctly. These frustations greatly intereferred with his fighting as well. Simon resolved to try emulating Kamina, but the Spiral rejected it, forcing him into a fit of nausea and discharging raw Spiral Power out of Lagann's cockpit. After meeting Nia, he temporarily forgot about his emotions in utter awe of her, though he sank once again into his depression after both he and Nia were safely aboard the Dai-Gurren. With nearly everyone having "abandoned" him (at Yoko's urging, as she believed nobody could help Simon overcome Kamina's death but himself), he is at his lowest. Simon is eventually able to snap massively out of his delirium through a combination of his want to change Nia's desperate situation and his own resolve to rescue his crew. Behind him, the Dai-Gurren crew watch as Simon uses his core drill to diligently break through to freedom. It is in that moment that they were witnessing what Kamina saw all along; an unbreaking back that was in silence paving the way to their freedom. Not only were they seeing a man chip away at bedrock, but they were witnessing him chip away at himself and their leader slowly being broken out in front of their eyes. Shortly thereafter, Simon awakens and lays waste to the Beastman opposition. Performing the first solo Giga Drill Breaker shown in the series. From that point forward, the true Simon had awakened and the old Simon was gone. In part 2, Simon appears to have, as Gimmy has pointed out, gotten lazier, having fallen into the monotony of bureaucracy, though he wished to return to his hot-blooded life. When Rossiu has him imprisoned after saving Kamina City from the Mugann, Simon seemingly resigns himself to his fate, but shows that he still yearns to fight, shown through his heated battle against Viral in the prison showers. Once Simon and Team Dai-Gurren go to space to rescue Nia, Simon goes through his final evolution. He is much more outgoing and fired-up as opposed to how he was during his tenure as leader of Kamina City. He revels in being able to once again fight alongside his friends. In the final battle against the Anti-Spiral, Simon develops a hybrid personality between himself and Kamina, wherein he leads the team in a hot-blooded assault against the Anti-Spiral using the bravado once exhibited by Kamina without the arrogance or foolhardiness which frequently landed Kamina in trouble against tougher opponents. One of the most prominent traits that Simon holds is that cares about others more then his own well being, as he tells Rossiu to put a bomb inside of Gurren-Lagann to be sure he can't escape to save himself before he went off to fight an incoming group of Mugann during his trial in order to save Kamina City. By the end of the series, Simon becomes the most powerful Spiral warrior in the Gurren Lagann multiverse, both with and without the use of his Gurren Lagann mecha variants.[1] One of his most important abilities for much of the series is that when Simon is driven to give his best during combat, his spiral power increases exponentially in an instant while also increasing the power of his mecha and his allies, something that was initially picked out by Kamina. By the end of the second film, Simon's spiral power is infinite. He can also create matter out of nothing (defying the law of mass-energy conservation), as he occasionally uses his Spiral Power (created from his will alone, which could also have been homage to his "fighting spirit" and "Spiral Power" working as one) to create new and exponentially larger versions of his Gurren Lagann mecha later in the series, by which point he creates weapons larger than most galaxies (or in the second Gurren Lagann film, weapons that are almost the size of a universe).[2] Later in the series, it shows him having powers on a multi-dimensional scale that can distort the spacetime continum, while the epilogue shows Simon having metaphysical powers and compares him to a 'God', implying that he has acquired omnipotence.[2][3] Simon has the ability to use spiral power since humans are spiral beings. Simon has a large amount of spiral power and Lord Genome stated he has even more than him. He had no control of his spiral power at first but after Kamina's death he gained more control and went to a level where he could pilot massive gunmen. His spiral power is infinite, making him the most powerful being in the entire Gurren Lagann multiverse. He usually channels spiral power into his core-drill but towards the end he learned to unleash it alone. He can fire massive beams of spiral power from his core drill and can create drills for various purposes the latter requiring a gunman. When Simon was piloting the Super Galaxy Gurren Lagann, Leeron noted that "a galaxy is being born from within the engines" of the mecha due to Simon's large amount of spiral power. In the final episode, Simon combines his own spiral power with that of his comrades to create the Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, which is more than a hundred times larger than the Milky Way galaxy. The actual limit of the mecha's abilities is immeasurable, as its power continuously exponentially increases depending on the pilots' will to win; it fights the Anti-Spiral (a being omniscient and omnipresent even on a multiversal scale) at forces powerful enough to create and destroy entire universes, being able to absorb the Anti-Spiral's Infinity Big Bang Storm (which has the power of multiple universal "Big Bang" explosions). The battle was so intense that it was shown to rip holes through various dimensions, showing that the power of each were god-like, furthered by the fact that they can alter the fundamental laws of reality, such as altering probability and creating matter larger than most galaxies out of thin air. According to the creators, Tengen Toppa also has the ability to create an entire Super Spiral Space universe (a universe much more complex and protracted than our own) within itself.[1] In Lagann-hen, after absorbing the Infinity Big Bang Storm, he combines that energy with his own spiral power (and that of his comrades) to create the Super Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, which purely consists of spiral power in the form of a faceless entity resembling both Simon and Kamina, and it is more than a hundred times larger than its preceding form.[2] After the Super Tengen Toppa finds itself in a stalemate with the Anti-Spiral, Simon's spiral power is therefore further emphasized, him surpassing the power level that the Super Tengen Toppa was at using even only the smallest and weakest form of the Gurren Lagann. After the Anti-Spiral shatters the Super Tengen Toppa's Giga Drill, the latter is forced to downgrade to the smallest form of the Gurren Lagann; despite the infinitesimally smaller mecha, Simon manages to summon enough spiral power to destroy the Anti-Spiral's Giga Drill. Simon then breaks the laws of reality beyond any repair by then surpassing the Anti-Spiral in its entirety without any mecha at all. Simon is a skilled digger and one of the best diggers in his village. He saved himself and Kamina from Viral's particle laser by digging a tunnel in almost an instant. Early in the series with the Lagann and Gurren Lagann mecha, he can use his drill in various ways, ranging from projectiles and missiles to shields, screws and various melee applications. Simon originally had no skills when using a Gunmen. Simon never really fought using Lagann as most of the time, he was in Gurren-Lagann or taking control of a Gunmen. However, once Kamina dies, Simon becomes skilled enough to pilot Gurren-Lagann by himself. Simon also was skilled enough to pilot the other forms of Gurenn-Lagann, Arc Gurren-Lagann, Chōginga Gurren-Lagann and Tengen Toppa Gurren-Lagann. He is also one of the few humans able to use spiral power and has used it more often than anyone in the show. Some of the moves include the Giga Drill Break, "Drill missiles," and even drills that fly out and hit many foes. Simon is able to fight hand-to-hand, as shown when he fought Viral for a short time and hit Rossiu hard enough to not only knock him off his feet, but propel him backwards, cause a very tangible shock wave and disintegrate his hair tie all in one punch (though this may also be due to momentum). In the ending of Lagann-hen, the Anti-Spiral is defeated by Simon alone, without any mecha at all. Simon engages the Anti-Spiral in a fist fight, and he uses some of his own blood to create a drill powerful enough to defeat the Anti-Spiral. Simon forms a huge amount of spiral power into an enormous drill or number of drills much bigger than Gurren Lagann itself (an ability he learnt from Kamina). A much larger version of the Giga Drill Breaker used by the Super Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, with the drill being almost the size of a universe. When it collided with a similar and equal attack from the Anti-Spiral, it caused the entire universe the fight was held in to collapse on itself as a side-effect caused by the ripples from their drills. The physical law of mass-energy conservation is defied early in the series, with the Gurren Lagann using Spiral Power to create drills out of nothing (by the end of second film, he creates masses that are almost the size of a universe). Later in the series, with the Arc-Gurren Lagann and Super Galaxy Gurren Lagann mecha, he has the ability to rip the fabric of space-time itself through sheer brute force. The Super Galaxy Gurren Lagann can transverse to other dimensions and universes, can alter probability at will, and is equipped with thousands of cannons that appear from the threads of the mecha's drills, each capable of shooting a beam straight through the time-space continuum, used for hitting targets regardless of their locality and temporality in the multiverse, being able to hit targets in the past, present and future.[4] The Super Spiral Space within the Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann allows the pilots' recognition to become reality.[1] In the film Gurren Lagann: Lagann-hen, it shows Simon escaping from and absorbing the Multiverse Labyrinth of "infinite possibilities" created by the Anti-Spiral; Simon combines it with his own spiral power and that of his comrades to create the Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. The epilogue shows that Simon alone has the metaphysical power to extend anyone's life and revive everyone back from the dead, but he refuses to do so in order to avoid a possible 'Spiral Nemesis'. In the epilogue, Yoko explains to Gimmy that he should stop viewing Simon as a 'God', implying that Simon is omnipotent. Early in the series with the Lagann and Gurren Lagann mecha, his abilities include creating a durable energy shield which can deflect energy blasts even at short range, the ability to wield the sunglasses on the Gurren's chest as a melee weapon, a regenerative function which can restore accumulated damage, and the power to rip open a worm hole in space to travel great distances. Later in the series, his Arc-Gurren Lagann and Super Galaxy Gurren Lagann mecha sport an enormous array of missiles, beam weapons and shielding capabilities. The Super Galaxy Gurren Lagann has the manufacturing capabilities to create hundreds of Arc-Gurren Lagann sized mecha in a small period of time, and is capable of both deflecting and destroying objects on a planetary scale with ease (which the Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann extends to a universal scale).

Soichiro: Simon, we're fine! Don't worry!

Simon: Okay! You need help?!

Soichiro: Yes!

Simon: Okay! (lands)

R.A.S's: (charges)

Simon: Hmph! That's nothing! (attacks)

R.A.S's: (screams)

Ryuko: Whoa! Awesome!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Edo-Natsu: Hop in.

Natsu Dragion (ナツ・ドラギオン Natsu Doragion) is a member of the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild. He is the Edolas counterpart of Natsu Dragneel. Natsu is a well-built man of average height. He has spiky pink hair protruding in all directions. He wears maroon-colored goggles which he often places on his head. His attire consists of a red leather jacket with a white trim located on the sides of his collar and its suspender area. White arm straps are located on the area of his biceps. His jacket also has a belt strap where a white belt is left hanging. In addition, the wrist areas of his sleeves are endowed with fiery designs. He wears blue navy pants with a belt strap where a white belt is seen. He is also seen wearing dark brown shoes.[2][3] Whilst in a vehicle, Natsu has shown himself to be highly arrogant, condescending, and, in general, rude, as seen when he took pride in being the fastest man in the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild, and when he chided his Earth Land counterpart for being motion sick.[4] When forced outside a vehicle, however, Natsu's personality undergoes a drastic change: his condescending and rude mannerisms all but disappear, instead being replaced with apologetic cowardice (which he displays upon being so little as spoken to) and extreme politeness, as seen when he began referring to all that were present with the honorific "-san". Also, he appears to be quite frightened of Lucy Ashley, as when Lucy Heartfilia spoke to him, he cowered behind a rock, tears spilling from his eyes.[5]

Noby: Thank you!

They hop in.

Travis: Steven, wanna ride with me?

Steven: Yeah!

Simon: Hm? Excuse me?

Ryuko: Yes?

Simon: I-I'm Simon. What's y-your name?

Ryuko: Ryuko Matoi! Nice to meet you, Simon!

Simon: (thinking) She's beautiful. (talking) Um, do you wanna go w-with me?

Ryuko: Okay. If my dad agrees...

Soichiro: Of course.

Simon: Let's get outta here!

Centorea: And fast!

They run (or drive) away from the soldiers.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Peridot: (wearing a green Fairy Tail symbol on her back) Thank goodness we save you! You would've been capture for sure!

Peridot (ペリドット Peridotto?) is a female Papillon Jewelpet who represents Dream Fulfillment. Peridot has yellow fur, a white chest fluff and ear tufts and green ears and tail. She has green Jewel Eyes. She wears a green and yellow hair clip shaped like a butterfly by her left ear and a green and yellow flower garland on her neck. Sometimes in the first series, she is seen wielding her own microphone. In Kira Deco, she occasionally wears aviator goggles. Peridot's charm is a roundish oval shape and it's colored green. It is decorated with a white lamb face on top and a green star shaped jewel in the center. Peridot's personality varies within each series. As in all of her incarnations describes her as a Gaijin, Twinkle had those character aspects removed, only to be restored in the airing of Sunshine.

Rei: We would have if you didn't show up.

Hoopa: Yeah!

Peridot: But, is he okay?!

Amaterasu: He's like this when we use any kind of transportation.

Edo-Natsu: Don't let him puke on the floor.

Gardevoir: We'll try.

Steven: Awesome~! I love it when I ride your Schpeltiger!

Travis: Well, that's how I roll!

Ryuko: Wow~! I never seen this before!

Simon: It's called a gunmen. In my world, there's tons of them.

Ryuko: It's awesome! I wish it could exist in Honnouji Academy! It'll be a huge help!

Simon: Um, right... Kinda...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_In a bar..._

Gajeel Redfox and OVER narrates their story to who turns out to be their Edolas counterparts, freelance writers who writes about what happens in the world.

Edo-Gajeel: We should put this on the newspaper.

Gajeel (ガジル Gajiru) is an anime-only character and the Edolas counterpart of Gajeel Redfox. He is a freelance writer who writes criticism about the kingdom in newspapers and magazines. Because of this, he has a bad reputation.[1] Although Gajeel's red eyes are similar to his Earth Land counterpart, his hair is shorter and is curly. He wears a dark blue suit with a red tie and a matching hat. He also wears a pair of glasses and, unlike his Earth Land counterpart, does not possess any piercings except for the studs on his ears. Gajeel is intelligent, cunning, polite and cultured. He possesses a love for music, being talented in singing and playing musical instruments. He is very dedicated to his trade and does not let anything interrupt him when he is gathering information. His loyalty to his trade also caused him to gain multiple enemies over the years.[1][2] He and his Earth Land counterpart get along very well.

Edo-OVER: But, you know they'll be outrage.

Zoro: Who cares? Even if they get mad, I'll slice them to pieces.

Roronoa Zoro,[1] also known as "Pirate Hunter Zoro",[4] is a pirate[2] and a former bounty hunter[3]. He was the first member to join the Straw Hat Pirates, and, to date, is considered the largest threat and most dangerous member in the crew after Luffy. His fame as a master swordsman and his great strength, along with the actions of his captain, sometimes led others to believe he was the true captain of the crew earlier on.[11][12] He is one of the top three fighters in the crew alongside Luffy and Sanji, and his dream is to become the greatest swordsman in the world.[13] Zoro is regarded as one of twelve pirates who are referred to as "The Worst Generation" (formerly known as "The Eleven Supernovas"[14]) Zoro is muscular man with lightly tanned skin. He always carries his three swords along with him, bundled up with a green haramaki over his right hip, allowing him to easily draw them with his left hand. Of the three swords he has on his person, he has always been seen carrying Wado Ichimonji, while his other two swords have varied over time due to them being destroyed and subsequently replaced with progressively better ones. Although his right hand is usually seen resting over them, he can also use this hand to pull his swords out before sitting down. He has three identical gold earrings on his left earlobe. Zoro normally keeps a black bandanna[15] tied around his left bicep and ties it around his head when he is fighting seriously against an opponent. Zoro's body is covered with scars from his many battles, most notably the massive scar stretching from his left shoulder to his right hip that he acquired during his loss against the world's greatest swordsman, Dracule Mihawk, at Baratie. His other visible scars are the scars he inflicted upon his ankles in a desperate attempt to free himself from Mr. 3's Giant Candle Service Set by trying to cut his feet off at Little Garden. After the timeskip, he gained another scar over his left eye, obtained through unknown means. Zoro's other remarkable feature is his cropped green hair, which Sanji often teases him about by calling him "marimo" (moss-ball, moss-head in the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub) due to its resemblance to one. Similar to most of his male crewmates, Zoro has the same outfit throughout most of the series. He consistently wears black trousers[15] tucked inside black boots, a plain white shirt with three undone buttons at the collar and his green haramaki. However, only Zoro's shirt varies from time to time in the arcs. Zoro usually maintains a stern, serious, and distanced personality, but often loses his temper in a goofy and exaggerated comical style. It would seem however, that this anger is the only emotion that Zoro often feels comfortable showing. Outside of situations where he feels confident in battle, he rarely smiles or laughs. In fact, his defeat at the hands of Mihawk and subsequent vow to Luffy is the only time since his friend Kuina passed that Zoro has been seen crying in the series. Even in moments that are particularly tough on the crew and would warrant sadness, Zoro chooses to maintain a quiet solemnity rather than outwardly express his emotions. He has been shown to believe to a degree that these emotions can hinder his judgement as a swordsman: when Ohm asked him if he was out for revenge upon discovering Tony Tony Chopper wounded and unconscious, he replied that he doesn't like to fight for reasons like that. Despite this assertion, though, he cares deeply for his crewmates and wishes to protect them, telling Ohm that in spite of his preference for fighting without a motivation he can feel one coming on. He can also be extremely intimidating, easily frightening weaker opponents with just his glare. It has been stated that he has a monstrous killing intent evident from the fact where he almost drew his sword on one of the World Nobles. Furthermore, it has also been stated that Zoro is a born killer capable of showing no mercy during combat; it has been mentioned that Zoro has killed before. Despite this, Zoro has a kind heart, shown as he was willing to risk his life for the sake of a little girl he did not know shortly after his introduction. When fighting weaker or innocent people, he does try to hold back when fighting and use the dull side of his swords in order not to seriously injure them. He has a strong sense of leadership and reasoning. While technically not a samurai, Zoro maintains Bushido to a certain degree (e.g. he consistently refuses to attack an adversary whose back is turned, the only exception being when his friends are in imminent danger of losing their lives in which Zoro would strike the attacker from behind, and Zoro himself considers a scar on the back to be a swordsman's greatest shame). Whether he agrees with them or not, he will stand by Luffy's decisions, stepping in only to point out the seriousness of a situation where it has been overlooked by his crewmates (most notably when they wanted to bring Usopp back into the crew after Usopp challenged Luffy to a duel over the Going Merry and lost, even willing to quit the crew himself if Luffy just brushed the incident off because it betrayed his strong values in loyalty). Zoro has been absurdly reckless in the face of major battles, often at the cost of his own well-being. Many times, he has suffered injuries which would kill a normal person and muscled through them through sheer willpower, such as when he was given his gaping scar, which he allowed to be inflicted on himself deliberately, and when he absorbed all of Luffy's pain from his fight with Gekko Moriah after Bartholomew Kuma pushed it out of him and made Zoro take it upon himself in return for sparing his captain's life, which was so traumatic that his eyes temporarily became bloodshot. As a result, he has often been left very heavily bloodied and bandaged, as well as gained scars more times than anyone else in the Straw Hat Pirates crew, all of which were notably inflicted after joining Luffy on his travels. Despite this, he has a habit of ignoring these dire injuries and continuing to fight, sometimes before he is fully healed. This has threatened his life by causing unhealed wounds to reopen or be strained, leaving him in crippling agony. His recklessness extends to the point of self-mutilation, willingly risking a limb by throwing the Sandai Kitetsu in the air while holding out his arm and allowing it to land and see if he could overcome its curse (a successful risk), and slicing up his ankles to escape a deathtrap, which not only failed, but made him lose a lot of blood and gain more scars. Furthermore, Zoro tends to face death in a defiant manner and show no fear of dying even when he is in a gravely injured state. He also seems to be partially irreverent, but not seriously so, simply choosing to focus more on his training and what is clearly in front of him than worry about spiritual matters as well as questions about its mysteries that he cannot truly answer. When Enel posed as God, Zoro was asked by Sanji if he believed in God, but Zoro did not show any devotion toward the idea of one, and didn't care one way or the other. Yet, Zoro showed belief in a paradise after death, though Usopp joked Zoro's behavior in this life wasn't likely to get him into Heaven, with Zoro becoming offended because Usopp implied he would go to Hell. A running gag throughout the series is that while he is very perceptive during battle (as well as out), his sense of direction is extremely poor, to the point of getting lost on a straight path. This often results in Zoro not understanding directions. In the Alabasta Arc, he mistakes going north for going up. In the Drum Island Arc, he believes that he can keep the ship on course by heading toward a large cloud (which can move and change shape). He is unaware of his lack of direction. (For instance, in the Enies Lobby arc, when Nami said to go up the staircase, Zoro went to the opposite side, and then said that Nami has misguided him) Often when he gets lost, he mutters "the others are lost again". However, after the timeskip, Zoro is the first Straw Hat to arrive back at Sabaody Archipelago days before the others, shocking Sanji, though it was Perona who helped Zoro reach Sabaody early. He seems to make up for this, though, by confusing a gigantic pirate galleon for a fisherman's small boat when it is pointed out to him. Another running gag of the series is Zoro's ability to effortlessly deliver perfectly timed lines in passing or even during battle that are deemed "cool" by other characters, leading him to be borderline worshiped and idolized especially by crewmates Usopp, Chopper, and Brook. Another running gag is how Zoro keeps untying bandages when he is not fully healed, claiming that they make it hard to move, only to be scolded by Chopper, who tells him that they are there so that he does not move. Zoro is very proud of the reputation he has built for himself both as a swordsman and as "The Pirate Hunter", starting with his 60,000,000 bounty which has doubled since then. He also enjoys the fact that he has a higher bounty than Sanji. During the assault on Enies Lobby, one of the Marines referred to Zoro as "Luffy's underling" much to the delight of Sanji, who quickly became infuriated when Zoro pointed out that Sanji's lack of notoriety puts him below Zoro in status. Since then, once in a while to anger Sanji, Zoro will refer to him as "Pirate A". More recently he has been calling Sanji "#7", referring to his order of arrival at Sabaody. However, in spite of his personal pride and self-respect, Zoro has shown to be willing to lower himself to the ground in complete humility for the sake of his friends, as was seen when he begged Bartholomew Kuma to spare Luffy's life in exchange for his own (Zoro's). And then again when he shamelessly bowed before Dracule Mihawk, begging the Shichibukai who is his enemy, to train him in the ways of the sword. While the crew sails from one island to another, he normally spends time lifting weights or napping, only to be regularly awakened in a rather violent way by Nami, Sanji, or (accidentally) Luffy. He cares greatly for his swords and often holds them close while napping and was considerably upset when his Yubashiri was destroyed. He also likes to drink alcohol (sake), almost to the degree that Luffy loves meat, and Nami loves money. Also like Nami, he has an inhumanly-high tolerance for alcohol. On top of this, Zoro loathes being deprived of alcohol, evident when Mihawk imposed temperance on him until he mastered coating his swords in Haki as an incentive. He also regularly reverts to drastic measures to solve simple problems, suggesting solutions that others would normally consider to be their last possible, worst-case-scenario choices. When he and Usopp were accidentally handcuffed together, Zoro's first suggested solution was to cut off one of their hands. In addition, when he, Vivi and Nami were stuck on Mr. 3's candle set, he actually tried to cut his own feet off in an attempt to escape, and when that failed, decided he would strike a cool pose for his dying moments upon being encased in wax. He also is one of the first Straw Hat members to suggest killing someone or threatening to kill someone.[11] Zoro can also be very vigorous when he is determined to achieve a goal or defeat an enemy. The risks that he will often take to pursue his dream of becoming the world's greatest swordsman often leave others wondering if he is crazy. As far as Zoro is concerned though, only he has the right to call himself "crazy". [12] However, he is able to accept defeat when he perceives it to be inevitable. Also, as pointed out during the Skypiea Arc, Zoro does not care if any gods exist or not. When Zoro has the intention to fight seriously, he ties his bandana (normally kept tied around his left arm) around his head. Zoro lives for the thrill of combat; Scratchmen Apoo commented on his "insane killing intent", acknowledging that Zoro was a "real beast".[13]Indeed, when an average human has the intention of fighting Zoro, his glare alone is usually enough to make them back off. He also has a habit of smiling in satisfaction whenever he faces a particularly skilled opponent, which often unnerves both friend and foe alike. However, Zoro will still maintain his stern demeanor during the thrill of combat if the stakes are high enough. In his battle with Ohm, the priest stood in the way of him rescuing Nami and Gan Fall from Nola's stomach. Against Kaku, the ability to save his crewmate hinged on him defeating the CP9 agent in a timely fashion. He instantly lost his cocky attitude against Shu after the latter destroyed Yubashiri, as his katana were in serious danger. This seems to suit Zoro perfectly; as any given moment where Zoro is not in battle, he's typically sleep, lost, yelling at/being yelled at by someone, or training. Zoro is also very perceptive, something he demonstrates by providing important and logical decisions at critical times and by evaluating the situation from an objective point of view, as he did in Water 7 by evaluating the best way to handle what, at the time, seemed like Robin's betrayal, and again when the crew wanted to bring Usopp back after he challenged Luffy to a duel over the Going Merry and lost. Zoro is the one who noted that Usopp was at fault for leaving the crew of his own accord. However, while on some occasions he can be the voice of reason, most of the time Zoro rushes into things and leaves it to fate to decide the details, much to the horror of crew members as he fails to see his own fault. He seems to have a very strong belief in fate and destiny in general, making him very similar to members of Blackbeard's crew in several aspects. He is even known to resort to methods like drawing sticks or casting lots whenever the Straw Hats need to choose someone to do a particular task. One of the most obvious instances of this is when he took an interest in the cursed blade, Sandai Kitetsu, and left it up to fate to decide if he would wield it by testing his luck against the sword's curse; he tossed the sword spinning into the air and extended his left arm into its falling path, to see if it would cut him, fully aware that the sword was sharp enough to easily sever his arm. This is later shown again after the two year timeskip when he tells the pirates of the ship he had just destroyed to blame fate for him ending up on their ship. Unlike some of the members of the crew, Zoro does not shrink from the idea of using deadly force against dangerous enemies and has been noted by several of his fellow Supernovas to be capable of exuding a tremendous amount of murderous intent. While he is quite indifferent to the gender or/and age of his opponents, many of his adversaries (like Tashigi and Monet) seem to believe he does not take women seriously when in fact it is only because Tashigi reminded him too much of Kuina and that Monet was merely distraction.[14] When the latter tried to take advantage of this belief he cut her down without hesitation, only refraining from killing her because she was too weak to even be considered a proper opponent, using a non-Haki strike in lieu of a blunt attack.[14] He also has taken a liking to fishing.

Sheele: It's true. The Royal Army wanted to keep things under wraps. (sips tea) But, if we uncover it, the people will see the truth about the Edolas King.

Sheele was a member of the assassins' group, Night Raid and the user of the Teigu Extase. Sheele was a slender woman with long purple hair and purple eyes. She usually wore a revealing sleeveless lilac cheongsam with detached lilac arm sleeves and white boots. She usually had her Teigu with her. She wore glasses and had a scar on her right cheek. During her earlier appearances, she wore a hat. Sheele was an airhead, often losing her glasses or failing at any chores she tried to do due to clumsiness, however she was very kind and caring to her friends, willing to sacrifice her life for them, as seen with Mine. However, her attitude changed completely when she killed, becoming cold and impassive; she described it as having "a screw loose" in her mind, which made her a talented killer. She believed that getting rid of the "society's trash" was the only thing she could do well, and therefore couldn't be considered useless. She was shown to apologize to those she kills, often as a force of habit. Sheele wielded a Teigu in the form of a giant pair of scissors called "Cutter of Creation: Extase", which is said to be able to cut anything. She could use its trump card to make her Teigu shine a blinding light. She has also shown to be very ruthless in battle, due to her unique mind-set and a natural talent for killing. She could think straight in a deathly battle and kill enemies without remorse while having a clear mind.

Edo-Gajeel: You're right. This is our job. And our job is to exposed the truth of the kingdom. Even if we have a bad reputation.

Together: Right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gajeel: (sighs) Are you that reporter?

Edo-Gajeel: Hm? Oh. Are you...?

OVER: We're your counterparts.

Edo-OVER: Interesting. You should really cut your hair.

OVER: What was that, chump?

Gajeel: You must Zoro, the fearsome pirate hunter.

Zoro: Correct, iron boots. Even though you're not pirates, try fighting me and I'll cut your head to pieces.

OVER: Hm? They didn't mention a girl.

Sheele: Sheele, it's nice to meet you. I'm an assassin of the Night Raid.

Gajeel: Like Akame and Leone.

Sheele: You found them?! Oh, thank goodness they're okay! I was looking for those two everywhere with no luck whatsoever! (sighs) Glad you were the ones to find them!

Zoro: Shut your trap!

Sheele: Oops, sorry.

Zoro: (sighs)

Gajeel: Huh?

Edo-Gajeel: Something wrong?

OVER: Soldiers. They're here.

Gajeel: We should get outta here before there's going to be a commotion here.

Everyone: Right... (leaves quietly)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Sheele: Whew. They didn't see us.

Zoro: We're lucky for now.

Gajeel: We should make a pack.

Edo-Gajeel: That sounds like a good idea.

Gajeel: Than, that's a deal.

Sheele: Excellent!

Edo-OVER: We'll be counting on you.

Edo-Gajeel: And we'll make our move based on what you tell us.

Gajeel: Right.

Edo-Gajeel: You know, I actually play a instructment.

Gajeel: Really? Me too. (laughing)

Zoro and OVER: (sighs)

_Natsu..._

Edo-Natsu: I'm Fireball Natsu, Fairy Tail's fastest man!

Lucy: Fastest man?

Peridot: And I'm his trustworthy partner, Peridot! Glad to meet you!

Rei: These two are a fastest duo.

Edo-Natsu: Yup. My four-wheeler will take them to the Royal City faster than the airship could.

Suu: Really?

Peridot: That's right!

Bonnie: Cool~!

After a while, Edolas Natsu stops the four-wheeler.

Everyone: Huh?!

Edo-Natsu: Get out.

Everyone: Oof!

Doraemon: What was that for?!

Edo-Natsu: This is as far as I can go.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Goku: Why?!

Edo-Natsu: Because If we take you any further, we won't make it back to the guild.

Luffy: That doesn't mean pushing us out of your car!

Bonnie: Meanie!

Shiro: No fighting...

Kagome: This is bad.

Simon: A fight is going down.

Edo-Natsu: If you plan to fight the kingdom, you should just go ahead and do it as long as we don't get you involved.

Natsu: That's it!

Natsu then drags Edolas Natsu out of his vehicle.

Soichiro: Natsu!

Natsu: Tell me how you can handle transportation! Tell me now or else!

Edo-Natsu: Please don't hurt me...

Everyone: Huh?!

Edo-Natsu: I don't want to fight... Please...

Ryuko: That's what I call ''the big switch!''

Konata: Yeah!

Travis: Uh-oh...


	82. Episode 82: Trouble in Royal City

Episode 82: Trouble in Royal City

Edolas Natsu trembles in fear in front of Earth Land Natsu.

Goku: He's really scared!

Luffy: Trembling like a baby!

Don Patch: (laughing) He's scare!

Jelly: Hilarious!

Momoyo: No laughing or death!

Together: Yes, Momoyo...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Are you really the Natsu from before?

Edo-Natsu: Yes.

Peridot: You see, his personality changes when he's in and out of a vehicle! That's why he's acting like this!

Edo-Natsu: (repeating ''sorry'') I should've been mean to you.

Lucy: Gardevoir, return! Don't worry! It's not your fault.

Edo-Natsu: (gasps) (repeating ''sorry'') Don't hurt me...

Natsu: Nice going, Lucy. You made me scare.

Lucy: Shut up!

Edo-Natsu: Actually, the reason is Lucy told me to take you here.

Conan: Oh! Guess she wanted you back, huh?!

Peridot: Yup! And look behind you!

Everyone: Huh?! Whoa!

Noby: We're here!

Miyu: We're in Royal City!

Centorea: Excellent!

Ryuko: Woo! We made it!

Medaka: Yeah!

Bo-bobo: Time to party!

Don Patch and Jelly: And to dance the Cha-cha!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Travis: Well, we better go.

Steven: Aw, come on! Come with us, Travis! We could use some extra hands~! Please~?!

Travis: Okay, okay. Jeez... Natsu, I'm going with them!

Natsu: O-Okay...

Simon: Me, too. (presses button)

The Gundam and the motorcycle transforms into keychains.

Natsu: Peridot, you'll go with them.

Peridot: Okay! Let's get going!

Everyone: Right! (walks away)

Natsu: Hey, thanks for your help!

Edo-Natsu: No problem.

Lucy: And give my counterpart your regards!

Edo-Natsu: Okay! (drives)

Akira: Ryuko, I think you should put a disguise on.

Ryuko: Why?!

Akira: Because the Edo-Ryuko is famous and you two look similar to each other. I have an idea. Ryuko, adult form.

Ryuko: Huh?! (transforms into adult) What the hell?!

In Ryuko's adult form, Senketsu looks like a business-type uniform that exposes her upper chest and a red skirt. She also wears black heels, red leggings, blue bracelets with yellow stars, long curly hair, and black lipstick on.

Natsu: Whoa!

Ryuko: Don't look at me~!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Akira: Wow, you look amazing.

Ryuko: What the hell did you do to me?!

Akira: I simply change your form to be an adult. You have the ability to change your forms at will. You have your normal form, adult form, child form, and wolf form. With these forms, its ability differs greatly from one another. Got it?

Ryuko: Oh! Got it!

Tsumuga: Let's head out.

Everyone: Right!

They head out to Royal City.

Miyu: Wow~!

Steven: I never seen something like this!

Bonnie: It's like a carnival was in town!

Noby: The atmosphere is merry, lights shine everywhere and people laugh and smile, much different from the previous cities we have been to!

Doraemon: _That's_ true!

Tsumuga: Focus, guys.

Guts: No time for sightseeing.

Centorea: They're right. We have to save your friends.

Wendy: Hey look!

Shiro: There's a crowd over there.

Suu: (mimics Wendy) Let's go in and see what's the attraction is. It seems important.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone: (gasps)

It is a gigantic Lacrima guarded by the Edolas Royal Army.

Centorea: That's the Lacrima.

Soichiro: It's holding Earth Land Magic.

Gintoki: That would mean Magnolia Town and Fairy Tail.

Edward: It has to.

Ryuko: And there's some Royal Army soldiers surrounding the Lacrima.

Conan: Just in case someone's gonna harm it.

Suu: (mimics Conan) Even if someone attacks it, the Royal Army are powerless. Especially when they wear Life Fibers Armor. It could mean the Original Life Fibers has to be here. I can feel its presence.

Conan: I see. (thinking as Jimmy) Hm. Suu is really serious about this. I know she's a slime liquidfied alien but she's a fast learner. Guess it depends on who she sees and hears. But, I have to be serious. We're the only ones to save our friends.

Carla: Hm? There's a chuck of Lacrima cut off. That means it's incomplete.

Centorea: Correct. It still need some more Lacrima from Earth Land.

From a balcony in front of the Lacrima, the King appears.

Sonson: Is that the king?!

Travis: Yup!

Akane: So old and rude!

Miyu: Hate him!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Faust: People of Edolas! The kingdom has created ten years' worth of Magic Power and we should celebrate our accomplishment!

Crowd: (cheering)

Bonnie: That's not true!

Happy: Aye! He stole it!

Ryuko: He's straight-up lying to the people!

Centorea: That's what he does.

Faust: (thinking) I'll soon be able to obtain a source of Magic so potent, that would make the Giant Lacrima pale in comparison.

He proceeds to hit a part of the Lacrima with his staff, breaking off a small chunk.

Suu: (gasps)

Goku: That was mean!

Natsu: (growling) (walks)

Luffy: Natsu?

Edward: Where are you going?!

Natsu, infuriated by this act, walks forward, most likely to intervene, when Lucy prevents him...

Lucy: Stop it, Natsu! Keep your cool!

Luchia: Everyone feels the same way!

Nami: Just chill!

Natsu: (growling)

Kagome: Don't start with your shenanigans! It's not worth it!

Ryuko: Natsu?

Natsu: Huh?

Ryuko: (hugs Natsu) Calm down. They're right. We can't cause any ruckus. If we do, we'll be killed. We'll save our friends and kick his ass. Alright?

Natsu: Okay.

Lucy: Wow, you really made him calm.

Ryuko: I know how it feels like to be infuriated. (chuckling)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

The group stays in a hotel with their moods down.

Suu: What are you drawing?

Carla: A plan.

Miyu: Plan?

Carla: We should wait a little longer and that we need a plan.

Ryuko: (teenage form) You're right.

Soichiro: We always need a plan.

Carla: Since we do not know how to revert our friends to their original form from the Lacrima, I propose a plan that would let us approach the king.

Centorea: Approach the king?! You're insane! Approaching the king is a death wish! He doesn't talk to anyone except his messagers!

She shows them an illustration.

Miyu: That's your drawing?!

Bonnie: It's cute!

Carla: There's a secret tunnel that the King uses to exit the city.

Centorea: Of course! I always heard of the secret tunnel. But, nobody but him is allowed to go through.

Carla: We should use that tunnel to reach the castle's basement from the outside.

Suu: (mimics Carla) Interesting. That's an incredible idea. It might actually work.

Carla: Don't mimic my voice!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Wendy: How did you know this information?

Carla: Bits and fragments of information pop in my head since we stepped onto the land of Edolas.

Wendy: Oh.

The group heads out later that night and arrive at the mouth of the tunnel.

Steven: Whoa~!

Travis: It's fucking huge!

Momoyo: Agree! But, we have to march forward!

Centorea: It's the only entrance we have!

Konata: (gulps)

Lucy: Look, I found some torches! (lights torch) Now, we could explore this tunnel!

Suu: (mimics Lucy) Let's go and explore the tunnel!

Lucy: Why my voice?!

They walk through the caves and come to what seems like a dead end.

Travis: Shit, a dead end!

Miyu: Too bad! Let's head ba-

Ryuko: Wait... This stonewall is covered by planks of wood and a code "KY-2c" is engraved on one of them.

Conan: You're right. I see it. ''KY-2c''... (thinking as Jimmy) What does that mean? A password? A secret word to open something? It has to be something.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bonnie: Wait!

Shiro: The wall is quite thick and that it's coated with Magic.

Nia: Magic?!

Hibari: Must be barrier magic!

Lucy: I got this! Gate of the Golden Bull: Taurus!

Taurus: Moooooo! Hey, Lucy! You look beautiful as ever!

Lucy: Shut up! Break this wall!

Taurus: Got it! (breaks wall)

Lucy: Great job!

Taurus: Thanks!

After giving it a few punches, the wall collapses and reveals a path, just like Carla said.

Steven: Awesome!

Hibari: Let's keep going!

Everyone: Right!

The group navigates the twists and turns of the tunnel through Carla's assistance and they soon arrive in a bright clearing.

Carla: That connects to the castle's basement.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: I do not know how I did it, but I save the day! (laughing)

Suu: (mimics Lucy) Yeah! (laughing)

Everyone: (sighs)

Carla: I don't know either. Information just popped in my head.

Suddenly, Lucy, Luchia, Nami, Sonson, Carmelita, and Kagome are wrapped around by a strange gel. Soon, Wendy, Bonnie, Shiro, Noby, Doraemon, Medaka, Momoyo, Talim, Lapis, Sapphie, Peridot, and Natsu, Goku, Bo-bobo, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, Gintoki, Edward, Amaterasu, Ryuko, and the others are trapped as well.

Carmelita: What's going on?!

Akira: We're stuck!

Tsumuga: What is this?!

Erza Knightwalker, Nui Haloon, Edo-Parasoul, and Edo-Rias appears with the Royal Army.

Travis: Oh, fuck!

Lapis: They're here!

Erza: We finally caught you.

Ryuko: Harime, you bitch! Let us go!

Nui: Harime?! I'm Haloon! Please remember that!

Ryuko: (growling)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: Take them away!

Carmelita: No! Let us go!

Ryuko: You'll pay for this, Haloon!

Nui: Hmph!

Happy and Carla were not caught and they attempt to go after their captured friends.

Erza: Exceeds...

The army bows to them as well as Erza, Nui, Edo-Parasoul, and Edo-Rias.

Nui: Welcome home and thank you for leading the intruders in our hands.

Carla: (gasps) What have I done?


	83. Episode 83: A Prison's Homeland

Episode 83: A Prison's Homeland

Natsu: Hey!

Goku: Let us out!

Hughes: Not a chance!

Bo-bobo: Come on!

Don Patch: We're the stars!

Jolteon: Nope!

Jelly: (growling)

Ryuko: Where's Lucy and the others, you bastards?!

Envy: Since we don't need them, they'll be executed.

Travis: No!

Steven: Don't do that!

Hughes: Hmph!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Sapphie: Where's Carla and Happy?!

Jolteon: Since the Exceeds have completed their mission, they have been returned to their homeland and are probably celebrating a feast as their reward.

Akane: (growling)

Envy: Bye...

Edward: Envy, come back! Fight me!

Gintoki: Calm down.

Ryuko: (sighs) (slumps down) Why did it had to be this way? They're gonna be killed and we're stuck here.

Soichiro: I know you want to save them. But, we have to get outta here.

Konata: How?! We're trapped forever!

Saki: Do you know someone who could help us?

Akira: (gasps) Kinue! She's our only hope! I'll call her!

_Nudist Air Force Base Camp..._

Kinue: (wearing a brown Fairy Tail symbol on her left hand) Perfect. Everything is in exact order. I hope the others are okay though. Huh? Someone's calling me. (picks up) Hello, this is Kinue Kinagase speaking.

Kinue Kinagase (黄長瀬 絹江 Kinagase Kinue?) is the late older sister of Tsumugu Kinagase. She was a researcher who died while testing an incomplete Kamui. Kinue was a researcher who worked along Isshin Matoi, Aikurō Mikisugi and her brother, Tsumugu Kinagase, in their study of Life Fibers. She believed there existed a strong bond between people and clothing. As such, she volunteered to be the test subject to equip a prototype version of a Kamui. Unfortunately, the Kamui overwhelmed her, tearing her body apart. Isshin and Aikurō had to hold Tsumugu back as they watched in horror. As Tsumugu held her, she told him to continue the experiments.[1] She has dark brown hair with a diamond-shaped red streak. Her eyes are blue with her pupils to represent diamonds and hearts (one eye has diamond and one eye has heart).

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Akira: Kinue, it's me, Akira! We need help!

Kinue: Help? What's wrong?

Tsumuga: We got captured by the Royal Army and we need you to get us out.

Kinue: Sure! Me and my Pokemon are ready!

Soichiro: Before you do that, we need you to find Happy and Carla. They look like this.

Kinue: Okay. I'm on my way! (runs) Dragonite, let's fly!

Dragonite: Dragonite!

Dragonite is a draconic, bipedal Pokémon with light orange skin. It has large, grayish-green eyes and a round snout with small nostrils. A pair of long, thin antennae sprout from the top of its head, with a small horn set between them. Its striated underbelly is cream-colored, and extends from its neck to the tip of its long, tapering tail. It has thick arms and legs ending in three claws each. The leg joints are well defined, while its arms have a smooth, rounded appearance. Dragonite's wings are small relative to its body, with teal wing membranes. Despite its bulky build, Dragonite is capable of flying faster than the speed of sound. It can circle the globe in sixteen hours, traveling roughly 1,556 mph, or about three times the speed of an average airplane. A kindhearted Pokémon with human-like intelligence, Dragonite shows signs of altruism: it is said to save humans from drowning and lead lost or foundering ships to safety. As demonstrated in the anime, however, it will go on an uncontrollable, destructive rampage if its environment is threatened. Dragonite is very rare in the wild, typically living near the sea. Some claim that there is an island somewhere in the ocean that only Dragonite inhabit.

Pokedex: Dragonite, the Dragon Pokémon. This extremely rare and highly intelligent type is able to fly faster than any known Pokémon.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Kinue: Dragonite, we need to get Happy and Carla. They're both Exceeds and then we have to save them from prison.

Dragonite: Leave it to me, Kinue! And I know exactly where we could go first!

Kinue: Right! (hops on Dragonite) Go, Dragonite!

Dragonite: Here we go! (flies)

_Elsewhere..._

Carla and Happy lie on a large pink bed.

Happy: Whoa! Where are we?!

Carla: Seems we're in a bedroom. (sighs) It's my fault I put them in danger. I should have know they'll be there.

Happy: Don't be down! It's not your fault!

Carla: (sighs)

Nichiya: Hello. Are you those Exceeds that have completed their mission~nya?

Nichiya (ニチヤ Nichiya) is the Edolas counterpart of Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki.[3] He was the captain of Extalia's Imperial Guard.[4] In Earth Land, Nichiya becomes a member of Blue Pegasus using a rabbit costume. Nichiya seems to have the same facial features as Ichiya, but also dons cat ears and whiskers, that are unique to the Exceeds. He also has a distinctively large head, with orange hair arranged in a wavy style with a fringe hanging on his forehead. He also wears a red hat with a cat symbol on it. Being the captain of the Extalia army, he wears royal blue army coat with a brown belt. He also wears a two-paneled apron, with the Extalia army's logo imprinted on it, dark-green pants and brown boots. He usually carries a sword encased in a scabbard. Like Ichiya, Nichiya is mostly seen standing with his index and middle fingers pointed.[5] As a member of Blue Pegasus, Nichiya wears a full rabbit costume, blue in color, with a blue Blue Pegasus crest in the center of his bellow, inside a dark circle. Oddly enough, when wearing the costume, Nichiya looks like a very tall person, despite his small size. How he's able to move inside the costume still remains unknown, as his legs and arms are too small to reach the respective costume's parts. The costume's head has two long ears always kept raised, two oval eyes with yellow sclera and brown iris with small eyebrows far from them. It also has lines coming out of the eyes' delimitation on its upper part, and the oval crystalline lens are slightly moved upside. Its jaw is white, composed of an open mouth smiling with two rabbit-like teeth and red tongue, as well as a triangular nose. The costume also gives full motion to the fingers, allowing Nichiya to do the two-fingers signature stance of Blue Pegasus' Trimens. The feet are also covered by the costume, that overall gives Nichiya the look of a person in a rabbit costume.[6] Strangely, there's an inconsistency on his head's whiskers: In his first appearance, he has two thin whiskers in each cheek, but in subsequent panels they have been removed.[7] However, final manga depictions, as well as anime depictions bring the whiskers back.[8][9] To get out of the costume, Nichiya simply removes the costume's head. Inside the costume, Nichiya wears a long-sleeved violet smoking jacket with a light-colored undershirt and a tie. He still has the Extalia army hat on his head, but now uses shoes instead of boots.[10] Nichiya is very loyal to Extalia and the queen, referring to her as a god. He also hates humans and their smell and detests the fallen ones.[11] Like Ichiya, he is also a fan of perfumes and odors. He is very well-respected in the army.[12] While using the rabbit costume, Nichiya retains a more calm and happy-go-lucky personality regardless of the situation, keeping silent most of the time.[7]

Happy: Ichiya, you're a cat?!

Nichiya: Of course. I'm Nichiya, captain of the army in Extalia.

Happy: Huh?! Extalia?!

Nadi: Yup, yup, yup~nya! Nadi, pleasure to meet you~nya!

Nadi (ナディ Nadi) is an Exceed from the kingdom of Extalia, specifically the Minister of State under Queen Shagotte's command.[1] Nadi is a black Exceed. His tail is thin and rectangular. He has a large, black, rectangular head, with a portion below his nose being white. Nadi has perfectly round eyes and small white eyebrows that takes the shape similar to a scalene triangle as well as pink ears and two whiskers on each side of his face. Furthermore, Nadi wears a black jacket with three golden buttons and a light colored turtleneck beneath it. He also wears a dark yellow pair of pants, and small, ankle-high boots that is brown in color.[1] Nadi is very loyal to Extalia, and trustworthy, as he was able to keep the secret about the Queen and Carla's past. Nadi seems to be quite friendly to all Exceeds, but he can still be serious, like when Happy and Carla tried to escape. Nadi is almost always seen smiling. He shows great love for his country when he helps Carla to save Extalia, and is determined to stop the Lacrima Island from hitting his home. He also usually adds "Nya" (Japanese for "meow") to his sentences and has a habit of incessantly waving his paw.

Happy: Um... Hi?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Nadi: This must be your first time in Edolas~nya. You never seen other Exceeds, right~nya?

Happy: Yes!

Nadi: You did a good job completing their duty~nya. Congratulations~nya!

Carla: Hm...

Nichiya: The queen is waiting for you and they should follow me.

Happy: Should we?

Carla: We have no choice.

Happy and Carla follow Nichiya and Nadi outside.

Happy: Whoa! Cats are guards, too?! And more importantly, this whole town is full of them!

The Exceeds later spot Carla and Happy walking with them and realize that they must be the rumored heroes that completed their duty on Earth Land and they greet them both as well.

Carla: Shut it.

Happy: They're cheering.

Nadi: They're not cats, they're Exceeds~nya. Exceeds stand over the humans and guide them and that this is our kingdom, Extalia~nya.

Happy's group walks through the palace.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Nadi: Humans are such foolish and inferior creatures that we have to watch over them, including the ones on Earth Land.

Shagotte: I can decide who dies and who lives in order to rectify the Magic in Edolas.

Shagotte (シャゴット Shagotto) is the current ruler of the Exceed as well as the queen of their former home, Extalia.[1] She is also the mother of Carla. Shagotte has white fur and gray eyes, with diamond patterns dotted around them, as well as a piercing on her left ear. While wearing her garb, very little can be seen in her appearance, this being a flowing, multilayer dress with excessive ruffles on the back.[1] When she takes off her clothes, she is shown as a petite cat, though appearing slightly taller than most Exceeds. Unlike other Exceeds, she only has one wing.[2] Shagotte was first introduced to be a strict and cruel ruler of the Exceeds.[3] She was hailed as god by both the Exceeds and the human race alike, and the superiority of Shagotte's image as "god" eventually incurred the wrath and envy of Edolas' King Faust.[4] In reality, Shagotte's heartlessness is merely an image conjured by the elders of Exceed, in order to keep the humans in line, as they are afraid of the day humans overrule and enslave their race.[5] Shagotte is actually a kindhearted queen, who genuinely cares for the well-being of her people. She wishes to share their burden rather than be spared from the hardships, despite her status as their leader. She is also a loving mother, who is willing to sacrifice anything for her daughter's sake.[6] She uses the Magic that all Exceed have, Aera, allowing the user to sprout feathery wings that apparently grant flight while neutralizing the weight of one passenger/object.[20] While Exceeds' wings are said to be a manifestation of their own Magic Power, which in the anime it was stated that she had very low Magic Power which caused her to only be able to manifest one wing.[21] The manga however refutes this, revealing that Shagotte only has one wing because she sacrificed it so she could keep her egg alive.[7]

Carla: Hold it! What are your duties?

Shagotte: Ever since I was born, the "duty" has been planted inside me: to exterminate the Dragon Slayer, Wendy.

Carla: Exterminate?

Happy: Wait! Exterminate?! That means... Uh-oh! Natsu!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Carla: We did not accomplish our mission nor did we have the intention to! Why our mission is considered accomplished?!

Nadi: Because Six years ago, a hundred Exceed eggs from Extalia were sent to Earth Land by the Queen's human control project~nya. Each Exceed was given "information" beforehand and once hatched, they would use that "information" to hunt a Dragon Slayer and exterminate them~nya. The situation changed when the Anima that the humans made created new possibilities and so instead of killing the humans of Earth Land, their Magic Power would be used and among all that Magic, the Dragon Slayer's would be an exceptionally large part~nya. For that reason, their "duty" was changed by emergency order and is now "to bring the Dragon Slayers here"~nya.

_In the Royal City..._

In the Royal City, the ceremony has begun.

Edo-Gajeel: Okay. Here goes nothing.

In the crowd, Edo-Gajeel creates fireworks that form the word "NORTH".

Edo-OVER: We'll leave the rest to our counterparts.

Gajeel: Okay. That's the signal. There's something written there and that a suspicious fellow after the Lacrima is at the north of the plaza!

This alerts the guards and some of them leave to go to the northern section. The people quickly move back, clearing the way. He removes his cloak and attacks the guards. Gajeel and OVER hits the Lacrima twice. The Lacrima brightly shines. When Gajeel and OVER lands on the ground, they looks at the glowing Lacrima with surprise.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Back in Extalia..._

Carla almost breaks down from the information she heard.

Carla: I brought Wendy and the others to Edolas by my own free will.

Nadi: Nope~nya. You brought them here for the mission~nya.

Nichiya: Everything you done was according to our orders.

Happy recalls the memories he had with Natsu and their other friends. He steps in front of Carla.

Happy: We're not your puppets! We're Fairy Tail wizards!

Nichiya and Nadi look surprised by Happy's declaration.


	84. Happy and Carla to the Rescue

Episode 84: Happy and Carla to the Rescue

Happy grabs Carla and runs down the hall of the palace.

Nichiya: Guards! Get them! They're poison by the filth of Earth Land and have become "Fallen!"

The Royal Guards come in pursuit of two of "The Fallen".

_In their cells..._

Natsu: (growling)

Gintoki: There's no way out of this!

Centorea: We'll be dead for sure.

Natsu: And more importantly, Happy is not a traitor! He'll never betray me! Fire Dragon's Roar!

Sapphie: Natsu, you can't use your Magic, remember?!

Natsu: Oh, right! Infernape, come on out and use Fire Punch!

Infernape: Infernape! Fire Punch!

Ryuko: Huh?! That didn't work either!

Natsu: (groans) Infernape, thank you. Return!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryuko: (sighs) Now what? We can't get outta here.

Suddenly, Zoroark appears.

Zoroark: Ryuko, don't worry. Once we're out, we'll kick the Royal Army asses and save Lucy and the others. I'm sure of it.

Ryuko: Zoroark, you're right. (pets Zoroark) We just have to wait.

Zoroark: Right! (licks Ryuko's face)

Ryuko: (chuckling) Okay, okay, Zoroark. I'm feeling better. (chuckling)

Soichiro: Hm... (thinking) Zoroark and Ryuko seems to have the strongest bond more than any other Pokemon. Well, that's the power of the Perfectionist, after all. But, something's different. They seem to understand their feelings and thoughts. As if they were connected before they even met. This could help me on my research of Pokemon.

_Lucy..._

Lucy Heartfilia, Kagome, Luchia, Nami, Sonson, and Carmelita are in her cell separate from Natsu and Wendy's because they are to be executed.

Lucy: Where am I? Huh?

Kagome: We're binded?

Nami: Ew! Don't like this, don't like this!

Luchia: We can't get out!

Carmelita: We remember getting caught by the Edolas Royal Army, right?

Lucy: That's right. I wonder where everyone else is.

Sonson: Hope they're alright.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Happy and Carla run away from the palace as the Royal Guards, led by Nichiya, chase them.

Carla: We need to hide.

Happy: Aye!

They hide in a cart, but suddenly, the cart they are hiding in starts moving. However, the cart speeds over a cliff and crashes below, giving both of them a pretty bad fall.

Together: (groans)

Kinue: (gasps) You okay?!

Happy: Huh?

Kinue: I'm Kinue and this is Dragonite.

Dragonite: Hello.

Kinue: (climbs down) Are you Happy and Carla?

Carla: Yes, we are. Are you here to capture us?

Kinue: Nope. I was looking for you. I'm on an important mission. But anyway, you two had a pretty bad fall.

Together: Hm?!

Happy: Now how are we suppose to reach the Royal City on an island below Extalia without our Aera Magic?!

Kinue: I can take you there.

Carla: Thank you, we-

Lucky: Hey! What are you doing here?!

Lucky (ラッキー Rakkī) is the husband of Marl and the father of Happy. Lucky is an elderly-looking Exceed sporting white fur, thin black facial hair and a mono-brow.[1] Lucky's basic attire consists of an open blue vest with a yellow t-shirt, a straw hat (with holes cut out for ears), green pants and a brown pair of shoes with pointed toes.[1][2] Lucky is a very loud, aggressive, strict and naturally angry Exceed. Upon meeting his son, Happy, and Carla, he immediately started shouting at, and attacking them, declaring for them to get off of his land. However, underlying this outward aggression is an extremely caring, loving man who would put his, and his wife's, own safety at risk solely for their son.[3] Lucky is also shown to be an extremely caring father, and his flight mannerisms were said to be the same as Happy's.[4] Lucky is also stated to share the same beliefs regarding Human-Exceed relationships as his wife, Marl.[5] Lucky has a habit of starting his sentences screaming the phrase "Kaaah!",[3] and also shares the habit of saying his son's trademark "Aye!"[6]

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone: Huh?!

Lucky: Get off of my lawn or I'll force you! Kaaah!

Happy: (screams)

Lucky: Huh?! A human?! Why is a human doing here?! Scram!

Kinue: I can't. I'm not going to be boss around by you.

Lucky: Oh yeah?! Want to fight?! Than, we will fight! Kaaah!

Carla: Wait~!

Lucky: Huh?! What now?!

Carla: We need to chat.

Lucky: Chat, you say?! Come to my house. Except you, human.

Kinue: Oh, right. I'm too big. Don't worry. I got this. Dragonite, return!

Kinue transforms into an Exceed. Her fur is dark brown with a touch of the diamond-shaped red streak as a tuff. She still wears her usual outfit.

Lucky: Whoa! That's impossible!

Kinue: I taught it myself. Impressive, huh?

Happy: Aye!

Lucky: Aye!

Kinue: (chuckling)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Happy: Where's the soldiers and have you already reported us?!

Lucky: No!

Happy: Oh! Whew!

Marl: My, we have some guests.

Marl (マール Māru) is the wife of Lucky and the mother of Happy. Marl is an elderly Exceed who, in the physical aspect, is the spitting image of her son: Happy. Marl's body is covered in blue fur (her cheeks, however, have baby blue spots), and she is often seen wearing a white dress, over which she wears yellow apron. Marl also wears a dark green scarf, with holes cut out for her ears, which is wrapped around her head in a similar fashion to a Hijab.[1] Marl is an extremely kind Exceed, and went out of her way to take care of Happy and Carla, whom were, just prior to their meeting, declared to be rebels,[2] and helped Shagotte fly (she only has one wing, as opposed to two), in spite of the way that she was treated by her in the past.[3] Marl is also very understanding, and doesn't abide by the logic that most Exceeds do, instead considering humans and Exceed to be on equal terms with one another, stating that feelings, no matter what your race, are always the same.[4] In the past, Marl said that she used to think the same as the other Exceeds, believing humans to be beneath Exceeds, until Shagotte took her egg away from her.[5]

Kinue: Hello.

Marl: Welcome to our little house. What's your name?

Happy: I'm Happy!

Carla: Carla.

Kinue: And Kinue!

Marl: Those are pretty names. Please, come inside.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Once inside, Happy tells them their story.

Marl: I see... You must be so terrified.

Happy: Not actually.

Marl: My husband doesn't really agree with how the kingdom thinks and that we were both kicked out long ago and made our lives in a place far-off from the kingdom.

Lucky: That's right! Happy, help me out in the fields after eating!

Happy: Aye, sir!

Kinue: He's loud...

Carla: Agree.

Happy is out in the fields with the white Exceed. He works his back off in tilling the fields while Carla and Kinue are with the blue Exceed, helping her make drinks for the two workers.

_Elsewhere in Edolas..._

Natsu Dragion drives his Magic Four-Wheeler when he pulls over for Lucy Ashley. After hopping into the vehicle...

Edo-Natsu: I transported them to Royal City, just you ask.

Edo-Lucy: Great job!

Edo-Ryuko: We know you can do it~nya!

Edo-Natsu: No biggie...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

After some moments of working, the blue Exceed suddenly appears.

Marl: You did a fantastic job.

Happy: Thanks! Anyway, our friends were captured by the kingdom and that we have to go save them!

Kinue: Oh, right! That was the mission! I hope we're not too late!

Marl: (sighs) Friendship doesn't have anything to do with being human or Exceed because even if we all look different our hearts are all the same.

Kinue: And that includes Pokemon?!

Marl: Yes. The time the Queen took their children for the Dragon Slayer Extermination Project. we were kicked out of the main Extalia town because we opposed the project.

Lucky: If you going to stay scared, you won't be able to do it.

Happy: We will! Our friends are in danger and we're the only ones to save them!

Kinue: That's right! (normal) We have to go! It's nice seeing you! Dragonite, fly!

Dragonite: Dragonite!

Kinue: Are you ready?!

Dragonite: Yup!

Together: Pokemon Infusion!

Kinue and Dragonite fused together. Her hair was gray with an orange headband that has a little ''horn'' on it and brown eyes. She wears an orange, short dress with orange gloves, orange thigh-length shoes, and wings.

Happy: Whoa~!

Carla: A human Pokemon?! Impossible! I've heard it through stories and never thought it's true!

Kinue: Yup! We can fused together at will. (as Dragonite) Pretty cool, right?!

Happy: It is! Let's go!

Carla: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

They both jump off a cliff above the Royal City.

Happy: We have to move forward and fly~!

Carla: (thinking) We're Exceeds, the only beings in Edolas with Magic, and that the reason we couldn't use it at first was because of the unease in our hearts.

Together, their wings appear, granting them flight. They, and Kinue, both fly off to save their friends.

Kinue: Let's hurry! There's more time!

Together: Right!

Lucky: Marl, they really can fly after all.

Marl: Right.

They both cry as they remember the time their child's egg had been taken from them. It is revealed that the couple's missing child is Happy, and they both reach out to his flying form with tears in their eyes, commenting that their son grew up to be a kind child with concern for others.


	85. Episode 85: Armor and Ice Returns

Episode 85: Armor and Ice Returns

_In her cell..._

Lucy: (thinking) Exceeds... (talking) They're the dominate species here. Everyone fears of them and they live in Extalia, home to the Exceeds. These laws are a wack!

Nami: Let us out right now!

Luchia: Please?!

Sonson: It stinks in here!

Kagome: At least put some perfume on!

R.A.S: Jeez, they're annoying.

R.A.S 2: Tell me about it. They won't shut up for hours.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

At this moment, Erza Knightwalker, Edo-Parasoul, and Edo-Rias stands in front of the cell.

Edo-Erza: Impressive on your research of Exceeds.

Lucy: Hmph!

Edo-Parasoul: Stubborn.

Lucy: You know, you look like Erza, Parasoul, and Rias from Earth Land.

Edo-Erza: How?

Carmelita: Well, the Erza we knew is kind to us. She can be bossy and a bit random at times. But, she always protect her friends and her guild.

Sonson: And Parasoul is also bossy! She's a princess and a leader of the Black Egrets!

Edo-Parasoul: Black Egrets?

Luchia: And the Rias we know loves to reveal herself. She's a demon who uses the Power of Destruction.

Edo-Rias: Demon? Nonsense. I'm a fallen angel. (laughing)

Edo-Erza: Don't laugh, Rias. This is serious business.

Lucy: So, if Erza was here, she and her group would save us for sure!

However, Knightwalker drags her out to the hall by her hair.

Everyone: Lucy!

Edo-Rias: You're not going anywhere...

Edo-Parasoul: You'll be executed one by one...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Edo-Erza: I'm not the ''Erza'' you knew.

She hangs her over the balcony with her spear.

Lucy: Don't do this!

Edo-Erza: I'm the Fairy Hunter. I killed many members of Fairy Tail and you're no different than the others. I won't never work with you.

Ryuko: (growling) (barking)

In Ryuko's wolf form, Ryuko is a wolf. Her fur is black with red streaks all over her body and on top of her head (hair). She still wears Senketsu and the Red Gauntlet.

Edo-Erza: Huh? A wolf? What's it doing here?

Ryuko: I'm no ordinary wolf! (normal) I'm Ryuko Matoi!

Edo-Erza: What?!

Lucy: Ryuko!

Edo-Erza: That's impossible! How did you escape?!

Ryuko: My wolf form! Akira made me transformed into a wolf. Since my body was small, I easily go through the ceil with my flexibility! Impressive, right?! But anyway, you better release Lucy here! (puts foot down) And I mean it!

Edo-Erza: You're not the boss of me! I can do what I please!

Ryuko: No you can't! This isn't right!

Edo-Erza: Shut up!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryuko: (growling) (thinking) How am I going to save her?

Junketsu Ryuko: (spirit) Let me handle this, Ryuko Matoi. (goes inside body) You better start considering your actions.

Edo-Erza: Huh?

J.R: Because there will be consequences for your actions.

Lucy: Huh?! (thinking) Her face is different than normal.

Edo-Erza: Who are you?!

J.R: Junketsu Ryuko, at your service! It's been a while since I've been like this without Junketsu. It's nice to be back.

Edo-Erza: Ridiculous name! Why are you here?!

J.R: To kick your ass, bitch! Ryuko is trying to save her friends but your rude behavior made it impossible for Lucy's fate! I'll take it to my own hands and kick your ass! It's the only solution! But, I must leave. I'll see you later. Bye~!

Ryuko: Huh? What happen?

Edo-Erza: Alright! I'll make you dead, too!

Knightwalker releases her hold. As Lucy falls, Happy, Kinue (now Dragonite), and Carla suddenly fly towards her and save her.

Ryuko: Time to- Huh?!

Zoroark appears.

Zoroark: Ryuko, I'll protect you!

Ryuko: Zoroark?!

Suddenly, a glow appears. It blinded Erza, Happy, Lucy, Kinue, and Carla.

Lucy: What's going on?!

Happy: So bright~!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone: Huh?!

When it fates, Ryuko is wearing a black top with pointed shoulder blades sticking out and exposes her stomach with black, five pointed skirt. She also wears long black heels, gloveless, elbow-length pointed gloves, red eyeshadow and a thin red liner, long red hair with black in the bottom carried by a gem orb, ears above her head, and red fingernails. Her left eye has Senketsu's and her right is still hers.

Trio: (groans)

Ryuko: What happen? Zoroark? You here?

Zoroark: Yup! I'm okay! Senketsu?!

Senketsu: Yes. What was that glow?

Ryuko: I don't know. I can't put my finger on it.

Edo-Erza: Impossible... You're a human Pokemon. But, they existed through fairy-tales and stories. It can't be true.

Lucy: Human Pokemon?

Zoroark: We have no idea what the heck your talking about, Edolas Erza!

Edo-Erza: Human Pokemon is someone who has the ability to fuse with Pokemon. Nobody but Kinue have this ability so it's rare.

Ryuko: What?

Senketsu: She means all three of us are fused together! We're all here, but in the same body!

Ryuko: Oh~! Now I get it!

Edo-Erza: Idiot!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Zoroark: This is so cool! We could definitely use this!

Ryuko: You're right! Once we're back at Honnouji Academy, we're gonna kick everyone's asses with our new powers! We'll be an unstoppable machine and nobody won't be able to defeat us! (laughing)

Edo-Erza: (sighs) Even with this, you won't defeat me because you have to master it.

Zoroark: Puh-lease! Me and Ryuko know each other better than ever! You have no idea how capable we are when we work together!

Ryuko: Zoroark's right! We were always together when I was young! We have a bond that nobody can't duplicate! We're never separated!

Edo-Erza: So?

Senketsu: So with all three of us together, we'll be able to master this form.

Edo-Erza: Whatever. (charges) Time to die...

Carla: Stop!

Edo-Erza: (stops) Huh?

Carla: Don't you dare hurt them, Erza Knightwalker. The order to eliminate Lucy and her friends has been rescinded and exert my authority as the Princess of Extalia, daughter of Shagotte.

Edo-Erza: Yes, your highness. (kneels)

Carla: Also, I would like you to release the Dragon Slayers and their friends at once.

Edo-Erza: Of course. Anything you want, your highness.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Panther Lily: Erza, they're the fallen.

Edo-Erza: What?

Carla: Oh-no!

Lucy: The fallen?

Carla, Kinue, and Happy take the chance to escape.

Ryuko: I'm, I mean, _we're_ coming! (jumps of window) (thinking) Sorry, guys. I'll save you.

Hilde: Guards! There's the escape of the escape of the Fallen and a prisoners!

Edo-Parasoul: Escaped?!

Makoto: Looks like it! (knocks Edo-Parasoul and Edo-Rias) Don't worry! Makoto Nanaya is here to save you!

Makoto Nanaya is a playable character starting from BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II. She is a former classmate of Tsubaki Yayoi, Carl Clover, Noel Vermillion, and Jin Kisaragi from the Military Academy. She is a squirrel-type beastkin and is considerably hyperactive with a short attention span, though she has proven to be rather cunning when she needs to be. She is outgoing and adventurous. She has a few complexes about her race, but nonetheless, she acknowledges who she is and is proud of it. In BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, Makoto works for the Novus Orbis Librarium Intelligence Department with Hazama but is actually a spy for Sector Seven. In the True Ending, she defects from the NOL after finding out what happened and leaves with Noel and Iron Tager. In Makoto's arcade ending in Continuum Shift II, it is revealed that one of the reasons Makoto is in the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi is because of her discovery of the several failed attempts by the NOL to create Noel at Ikaruga. Makoto is a silly, friendly, generally whimsical and energetic beastkin. She also appears to be somewhat scatter-brained, though this trait belies her true aptitude as an Intelligence operative and spy for Sector Seven. She is one of Noel's best friends, though unlike Tsubaki, she harbors no jealousy towards her. She cares deeply for her friends and cannot stand when they fight each other. When she was in Military Academy, she used to be cruel, mean, selfish, and hated humans, but then had a change of heart by Tsubaki's words when she confronted her fellow female classmates who were picking on her. When she, Tsubaki, and Noel were trapped in the lower levels of Kagutsuchi, it was revealed that she just wanted to be accepted for who she is. Makoto also has a serious side when it comes to her friends, and has even confronted Hazama when she discovers what he did to Noel. During her arcade ending in Continuum Shift, she lashes out at Hazama for calling beastkins just mere tools created simply to fight the Black Beast, showing her dislike for being discriminated. This is also revealed when Relius, during Makoto's Bad Ending, messes up with her mind, recalling painful memories of being rejected and ostracized as a beastkin. In Chronophantasma, while she likes Kagura Mutsuki as a person, she dislikes his lecherous behavior, which includes multiple attempts to flirt with her and Noel, offering the latter drinks which are implied to be alcoholic in nature, and attempts to grab Makoto's breasts. In her special intro with Kagura, he tries to grope her, but she parries and punches him back in response. Many other characters have joked or insulted Makoto based on her sexual outfit and body, with Kokonoe and Noel admitting to be jealous, yet Makoto herself obviously is not embarrassed by it and prefers to fight with such light clothing. Makoto is a squirrel-type beastkin young lady with short brown hair, a big curly brown tail, hazel eyes, and large breasts. She wears an NOL uniform with a black balmoral cap to cover her squirrel ears, a jet black cloak, and black military boots. In the end of BlazBlue: Alter Memory, she wears a black NOL uniform dress with a white collar and a short red tie, with two separate long sleeves that have two heavy metal bands and white gloves. This is her standard NOL uniform underneath her black cloak. She also has bandages on her eye and arm after she was severely tortured by Hazama as Yuki Terumi to make Noel gets angrily emotional to break the limiter from her Nox Nyctores, Bolverk. When she is in battle, she switches her outfit to an orange fighter top showing half of her bosom, two tonfas, black strap panties with an orange skirt-like cloth, long black stocking, and orange boots. When she was in the Military Academy, she wore a standard school uniform, only with a darker mini skirt, black stockings, and brown shoes. As a child, Makoto wore a short orange top that bared her midriff and short black tights, and is barefoot.[1] In BlazBlue: Chronophantasma, Makoto does not wear her NOL uniform as her pre-battle outfit, trading it for an orange collared jacket with folden sleeves which was issued to her by Kokonoe. Kokonoe explains that the people of Ikaruga harbor hatred and resentment towards the NOL, which justifies the change in attire. Because of her Beastkin heritage, Makoto has inhuman reflexes, as well as incredible strength, being able to make an impact crater in Carl's storyline, and her Astral Heat involves her punching an opponent skyward, leaving an imprint of her fist in the moon before it splits apart. The increased strength, however, may be the result of her tonfas, Impact, which allows her to charge the strength of her blows. It was also stated in the anime, Alter Memory, she was specially admitted into the Military Academy for her athletic abilities. In Arcade mode, both Lambda -No.11- and Nu -No.13- (also Mu -No.12- in Continuum Shift) note that Makoto exhibits a surprisingly strong resistance to seithr, eroding at 0.2% of the normal rate. This may correlate with and explain her average aptitude with ars magus; even if she is adept at wielding it, she may simply not be drawing in enough to sufficiently power it. In her storyline, Rachel states that her "unyielding will" and her strong attachment to Noel and Tsubaki are what kept her soul intact during her journey through the Boundary; likewise, Relius notes that she has a hardy soul, both focused and pointing in multiple directions, and thus was able to "leap across time and space". How this correlates with the rest of her abilities is as yet undefined.

Kagome: A squirrel?!

Makoto: Makoto Nanaya, at your service!

Carmelita: You already told us your name!

Makoto: Just hold still and I'll get these cuffs off! (punches cuffs)

Nami: We're free!

Sonson: No execution!

Makoto: You're looking for your friends, right?!

Luchia: Yes.

Makoto: I know exactly where they are! Follow me!

Nami: And what about them?!

Makoto: They'll be fine. They're unconscious right now. They'll wake eventually if you gave them some time to rest up.

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

While en route to the Dragon Slayers' prison in the west tower...

Carla: What I say to her was a bluff! I only use it as a attempt to get our friends out!

Lucy: Guess it didn't work!

Suddenly, Extalia's Royal Guards are flying on their tails.

Happy: Now, they're after us!

Carla: We should land!

Kinue: No use! Edolas Royal Army Guards are on the ground!

Ryuko: Great! Now what?!

Faust looks at the scene from a balcony.

Coco: Your majesty, your majesty! I have urgent news!

Cream: The guards are chasing after two of the Fallen!

Fear: And the prisoners had escaped!

Faust: Activate Code EDT.

Io: Activate~dachi?!

Io is a male Holland Lop rabbit Jewelpet who symbolizes Refreshment. Io is a Holland Lop rabbit with long-furred, drooping ears and a short rabbit tail. He has purple Jewel Eyes made of cordierites. He wears a purple ribbon bowtie on his neck.

Faust: Yes. Activate it now.

Everyone: Yes, sir!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Kinue: That building! We could use it!

Carla, Ryuko, Kinue, Happy and Lucy fly into a building just as Code ETD is activated. The cannons fired towards the sky and hit the Exceed troops, turning them into a giant cat Lacrima.

Makoto: Whoa! That's a huge explosion!

Nami: Keep moving! You have to take us to the west tower!

Makoto: Oh, right!

Kinue: (laughing) They're cats!

Dragonite: Hilarious!

Ryuko: We could use that as cover-ups!

Senketsu: Right! To the west tower!

Carla, Ryuko, Kinue, Happy and Lucy use the confusion as cover-up as they head for the west tower while Faust reveals the essence of Code ETD: Exceed Total Destruction.

_Meanwhile..._

Wendy and Natsu are chained to rocks in an unknown place.

Byro: (laughing) Look at you; all helpless and weak.

Akira: Let them go, Byro!

Tsumuga: We won't allowed this!

Byro: Shut it. I'm so glad you came to see this.

Edo-Nui: (chuckling) Just wait.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu screams in agony as his Magic is being extracted from him.

Suu: Natsu!

Goku: Stop!

Byro: I'm impressed with the considerable amount of Magic power you possessed.

Luffy: Don't do that!

He proceeds to extract more Magic from Natsu.

Byro: You're next.

Bonnie: Don't hurt Wendy!

Shiro: We won't tolerate your actions.

Natsu: I'll give Wendy's powers in her place.

Meanwhile, Carla, Ryuko, Kinue, Happy and Lucy are running through the tower when suddenly, a spear stops them.

Ryuko: Erza! (growling)

It is Knightwalker along with some Royal Army soldiers.

Kinue: You better stay away! Whirlwind!

Ryuko: Let us try this! Shadow Ball!

Edo-Erza: You're foolish enough to attack us.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

The confrontation sends the trio, Ryuko, and Kinue bursting through the floor.

Everyone: (screams) Oof!

Nami: Lucy!

Lucy: Huh?! Gals! You're okay!

Sonson: Of course, duh! We're glad you're not dead!

Ryuko: How did you escape?

Makoto: Thanks to me, Makoto! Very nice to meet you!

Lucy: I see...

Luchia: Whoa~! Ryuko, what happen to you?

Ryuko: Huh?! Um, we have been fused together and we want to unfuse now.

Kinue: The only person who knows this is Isshin. But, we have to save him and the others.

Carmelita: Right!

Kinue: Uh-oh. Guards are coming. Hide.

They hide.

Luchia: Now what?

Carmelita: We need a plan.

Carla: And I got the perfect plan. (whispers plan to them)

After formulating a rescue plan while hiding in a supply room, Happy comes bursting through the corridor in order to create a diversion. Lucy, Ryuko, Kinue, Makoto, Carmelita, Luchia, Nami, Sonson, Kagome, and Carla head down the hall while the guards are distracted.

R.A.S: Not so fast!

Everyone: Huh?!

However, their path is blocked once more by Knightwalker and eventually, Happy is captured.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Edo-Erza: That was foolish of you to use distraction on us.

Ryuko: Just let us go!

Senketsu: We want to save our friends!

Zoroark: Don't you even care?!

Edo-Erza: No, I don't. Nor do I care. As the Fairy Hunter, it's my duty to kill every last Fairy Tail members that opposed against us.

Edo-Nui: That's right! Kill them, Erza! And make them scream in pain and agony! We'll show everyone who's the boss around here!

Kagome: Don't!

Sonson: We won't let you!

Happy: If you want to kill them, you have to go through me first!

Carla: Happy...

As Knightwalker is about to deliver the final blow to Happy, something bursts from the walls.

Everyone: Huh?!

Edo-Nui: What is this?! Smoke?!

Gray: Let them go.

Everyone: (gasps)

Erza: Or we'll do it by force.

Gray Fullbuster, Uzu (now half-monkey), Morrigan, Palutena, and Erza Scarlet, Parasoul, Rias, and Nui (now half-bunny) emerge from the icy mist.

Ryuko: Sanageyama! Harime!

Nui: That's us!

Uzu: We won't forgive those who hurt our friends.


	86. Fairy Hunter VS Fairy Tail Member

Episode 86: Fairy Hunter VS Fairy Tail Member

Gray Fullbuster, Uzu, Morrigan, Palutena, and Erza Scarlet, Parasoul, Rias, and Nui arrive just in time to save Lucy Heartfilia and the cats from being killed by Erza Knightwalker and her guards.

R.A.S: Erza, that's you!

R.A.S 2: How's that even possible?!

R.A.S 3: And that's Gray Surge! Where are his clothes?!

Morrigan: My, looks like we interrupted a party or something.

Palutena: We apologize.

Gray: Tell us the location of our friends. Or Ice-Make: Ice Geyser!

Knightwalker dodges his attack and is about to strike him, when Erza intervenes.

Erza: Don't you dare hurt my friends!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Edo-Nui: I'll fight, too!

Nui: Come on, Edo-me! Let's fight! It's going to be tons of fun!

Edo-Nui: Fun?! Fun my ass! (attacks)

Uzu: Matoi, what happen?

Ryuko: Huh?! Um... I don't want you to see me like this, Sanageyama...

Uzu: Matoi, don't be embarrassed. Actually, the fusion makes you look like a real badass.

Ryuko: Really?

Uzu: Yes.

Senketsu: Well, for you, you really are a monkey.

Uzu: That was a side effect!

Ryuko: (chuckling)

As the two Erza's and Nui's begin to battle...

Everyone: Huh?!

Carmelita: Listen.

Natsu: (groans)

Morrigan: That's Natsu's voice...

Palutena: It's coming that direction.

Kinue: We're close. (normal) Return, Dragonite!

Parasoul: Let's go! Erza, we'll come with them!

Rias: Hold on!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: Okay! Gray, go ahead!

Gray: Right!

Gray, Uzu, Morrigan, Palutena, Happy, Carmelita, Ryuko, Kinue, Luchia, Sonson, Kagome, Nami, Carla and Lucy, after being freed from the handcuffs, go look for Natsu, Wendy, and the others.

Erza: (thinking) Please be safe...

Erza and Knightwalker are able to wound each other.

Edo-Erza: I never thought the one who would stop me would be myself.

Erza: I agree.

Nui: It's super strange.

Edo-Nui: Yup!

Edo-Erza: I'm Erza Knightwalker, the Fairy Hunter.

Edo-Nui: And I'm Nui Haloon, commander of all the sewing process of Life Fibers.

Erza: I'm Erza Scarlet, S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail.

Nui: And Nui Harime, the Grand Couturier of the REVOCS Corporation.

Edo-Erza: Since that's out of the way, we challenge you to a battle. (changes) Silfarion! (charges)

Velocity Spear, Silfarion (音速の鎗 シルファリオン Onsoku no Yari, Shirufarion) is a form of the Magic Spear: Ten Commandments. The shape of the Ten Commandments' head changes to a spear with a triangular, arrowhead-like spearhead, with golden and red stripes adorned with a white circle encompassed by the thick golden armor layer. The triangular head of the spear embodies a silver outline, whilst the inner area sports a much darker color.[1] When activated, the user's speed increases drastically, however its speed was matched by Erza Scarlet's Flight Armor. This spear also improves the jumping power of the user.[2]

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: Whoa!

Nui: That's incredible speed!

Edo-Nui: Hmph! You like that?! (takes out sword) Supīdo Ken! (charges)

Nui: (dodges)

Erza: Hmph! Flight Armor! (attacks)

Edo-Erza: Impossible.

Nui: (attacks)

Edo-Nui: Nobody ever does that before.

Nui: That's because I'm fused with the Life Fibers.

Edo-Erza: Incredible. Now, Mel Force!

Vacuum Spear, Mel Force (真空の鎗 メル・フォース Shinkū no Yari, Meru Fōsu) is a form of the Magic Spear: Ten Commandments. The shape of the Ten Commandments' head changes to a spear possessing a wide spearhead, with the edges on the side curving inwards close to where the spearhead is mounted, and a silver colored glowing orb connecting to the shaft, enveloped by twelve poise diamonds around it. At the center of the spear is a blue orb engraved to the head of the spear.[1] This feature enables the wielder to send a vacuum wave to attack the enemy. The blast has the power to send back Earth Land Fairy Tail's S-Class Mage Erza Scarlet and destroy a solid rock wall with just one blast.[2]

Nui: Huh?!

Edo-Nui: Bye-bye!

She attacks Erza and Nui and send them through a wall.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: She's using Requip. But, only her weapons change.

Edo-Erza: Explosion Spear!

Explosion Spear, Explosion (爆発の鎗 エクスプロージョン Bakuhatsu no Yari, Ekusupurōjon) is a form of the Magic Spear: Ten Commandments. The shape of the Ten Commandments' head changes to a spear possessing a triangular-shaped blade with two curvy, yellow lines located at the center. The red edges of the spear start out wavy, but straighten up around the middle section of the spear-head to form a sharp point. The red triangular-shaped blade is being supported by an invert diamond-like shape, which surrounds a light, silver color and a much darker shade at the center.[1] As the name suggests, said spear creates an explosion around the point where it hits. The explosion does not damage the wielder of the spear. However, the explosion deals great damage to the area around, capable of destroying a solid rock wall with one hit.[2]

Erza: Flame Empress!

Nui: (dodges)

Edo-Erza: My Magic has the ability to change into the Ten Commandments.

Erza: My Magic allows me to change to any weapon AND armor I want.

Nui: Than, your Magic is the same.

Edo-Nui: Coincidence.

Together: Right...

_Elsewhere..._

Makoto: Okay, ice boy! How did you get here? You better spill the beans or else!

Carmelita: Makoto...

Makoto: Oh, right! Sorry! (chuckling nervously)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gray: We'll tell you everything.

_Flashback..._

Gajeel: Perfect. Time to attack. (jumps)

R.A.S's: Huh?!

Gajeel: Iron Dragon's Club!

R.A.S's: (screams)

Gajeel: (chuckling)

R.A.S: Don't you dare hit that Lacrima!

OVER: Whatever...

Gajeel and OVER hit the Lacrima. Gray, Uzu, Morrigan, Palutena, Erza, Parasoul, Rias, and Nui appears.

Uzu: What happen?

Morrigan: Where are we?

R.A.S 2: They escaped?! How?!

Bullet: Because a Dragon Slayer is able to return them to normal. Did you know that or you're just too stupid to figure out?

Bullet is a mercenary and a playable character in BlazBlue: Chronophantasma. Bullet is a member of a mercenary squad who appears to be against Sector Seven, due to an incident in the past involving Sector Seven which led to the deaths of her squad mates. Having been raised by mercenaries since she was young, she fights from one battlefield to another. The incident in question is the retrieval of the Nox Nyctores, Deus Machina: Nirvana from the 4th Hierarchical City of Naobi; an event orchestrated by Relius Clover. While originally thought that Nirvana was the one who decimated Bullet's mercenary squad and the squad sent by Sector Seven, in reality, it was the Mad Dog; Azrael. Likely due to her upbringing, Bullet behaves in a very militaristic and literal manner, taking an aggressive approach to almost everything. In Story Mode, she frequently becomes impatient when things aren't progressing as quickly as she expected and becomes increasingly hostile as a result, threatening a civilian when he began panicking during her attempt to interrogate him for information. During her brief travel with Bang, he noted how she was rather solitary and constantly on alert. She even has trouble smiling or laughing, only able to do so when Bang tries to humor her, only for her to laugh due to how hard he's trying instead of the joke itself; this is actually taken to its extremes in her Gag Reel. Underneath her icy and militaristic attitude, Bullet is actually good-hearted; being able to become relatively close with Bang Shishigami. However, since her usual demeanour is unusually ill-tempered and antisocial, most of the cast are generally unaware of her softer side. Also Bullet admires authority figures who show strong audacity, leadership and tough love (as seen by Litchi who temporarily mimicked being a drill sergeant). Bullet has very little experience in anything that isn't related to combat, warfare or her own personal history. She doesn't feel ashamed of her outfit even when other characters consider her costume to be very revealing, this is mainly because Bullet doesn't even know what is 'normal' attire and is loyal to wearing her military uniform (even rescuing her outfit from inside a garbage truck when Litchi stole it in a gag reel). Bullet also seems unaware about her attractive figure, even when rude characters make direct references to her (Tao calling her 'Butt Lady' and Ragna calling her 'Butt Floss'). In 'Teach Me, Miss Litchi', she is oblivious to and confused by Kagura's sexist and perverted comments throughout most of the episode. Yet while Bullet has no shame in her own appearance she has, in a hypocritical manner, criticized the sexual outfits of other characters like Makoto and Platinum. Bullet is also shown to be slightly racist towards Beastkin, this is shown in her Arcade battle against Valkenhayn, where she asks him if he knows where Kokonoe is due to the both of them being Beastkin. As well as this, she also remarks how she wont hold back against a non-human who smells of blood. However, in her win quote against Makoto Nanaya, she shows no real qualities of harboring racist tendencies, yet, this does not stop her antagonizing the race in her search for Kokonoe. Bullet's physical appearance is that of a young woman with white hair, golden eyes, dark skin, large breasts and a scar across her nose. She wears a black jacket with a white button-up tee and torn-up short shorts, along with knee high black and white heeled boots. A single belt crosses her waist, and she has a gauntlet-like Armagus on her arms. In one of her win animations, she quickly undoes the buttons on her white button shirt as she spins while taking off her black jacket and stands to her defeated opponent while handling her jacket over her shoulders as her strapless black bra is now seen. The black bra she wears is similar to Litchi's. As a child, her appearance is almost identical to her adult self, except she had shorter hair, she wore a short, white bra-like top with a short, black vest, and wore dark brown leather gloves.[1] Bullet wields an unnamed Ars Armagus on her arms, which she uses as armor to block attacks. But their main function is to create fireballs that she uses in some of her attacks. Yet these fireballs cannot act as projectiles unless Bullet fires them at the ground. Her Astral Finish shows that this Ars Armagus can expand into a larger mode, which acts like a piston: crushing down on her opponent with a full blast of heat. Despite her powerful weapon, most of Bullet's attacks involve her own physical strength. While she's obviously weaker than characters like Tager or Azrael, she is strong enough to defeat other BlazBlue characters with her strength. This physical power is combined with her unique fighting style, which focuses on combos, agility, and brutality. Bullet is so vicious that she aims many of her strikes at an enemy's face or neck. Because of her lack of projectiles, Bullet focuses on rushing at an enemy at close range and then thrashing them to submission. Yet despite her fast strikes, Bullet's running speed isn't as superhuman as other characters like Bang or Taokaka: in-fact there's little evidence to confirm if Bullet is physically superhuman at all without her Ars Armagus. Bullet's drive is Lockon. Drive attacks will allow her to quickly rush at her opponent and grab them, provided that she is close enough to the opponent; all her Drive attacks can be blocked however, as they are only command grabs. For every successful grab, Bullet can gain a Heat Up level which increases her Drive strength, her projectile distance and her movement speed; up to three Heat Up levels can be gained and each level is lost over a certain period of time; when she lands an unsuccessful Drive attack or when she uses a projectile. During her Overdrive, Heat the Beat, Bullet is temporarily in an infinite "Heat Up" state.

R.A.S 3: Bullet!

Bullet: Yeah, yeah, it's me. Duh. It's time for you to quit your occupation as soldiers once we're done with you. (attacks)

R.A.S's: (screams)

R.A.S 4: C'mon, men! Attack!

OVER: Too weak! (slashes)

R.A.S's: (screams)

Bullet: Follow us!

Everyone: Right! (runs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bullet: Everyone safe?

Erza: Yes.

Morrigan: Where are we?

Gajeel: This is Edolas.

Parasoul: Edolas?

OVER: Edolas is like a parallel universe that's connected to Earth Land.

Rias: Really?

Bullet: Yes. I'm Bullet, by the way. Nice to meet you.

Nui: Pretty name.

Bullet: Hmph.

Uzu: Something wrong?

Bullet: Shouldn't you be climbing trees and eat bananas, monkey?

Uzu: What do you mean?

Bullet: Look at the mirror. (takes out mirror)

Uzu: What the fuck?! I'm really a monkey!

Nui: And I'm a bunny. Cute~!

Uzu: My nickname is monkey but not literally!

Bullet: Hmph.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: Huh? Our magic... It's gone...

Rias: Mine's too! What's going on?!

Edo-Gajeel: There's a simple explanation. Earth Land Magic can't work here.

Palutena: Am I seeing double? There's two Gajeels.

Parasoul: Double Trouble.

OVER: That's right! These are our counterparts! In Edolas, everyone has a twin.

Uzu: A twin?

Sheele: Yes. But, not to worry. We have these. (takes out X-Balls)

Parasoul: Candy?

Bullet: These are X-Balls. With this, your Magic will return and you can use it in Edolas. Please eat it.

Everyone: Okay. (eats)

Edo-OVER: Your powers should be returning now.

Gray: Thanks. We appreciated it.

Edo-Gajeel: No problem. Glad to help.

Bullet: For now, you should head to the castle.

Morrigan: You're staying?

Bullet: Yes. If you see Makoto, tell her I say we'll meet each other later.

Rias: Sure thing. We're on our way.

Everyone: Right! (runs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Flashback Ends..._

Makoto: Bullet! She's here?! Darn it! Why is she always in my way?!

Gray: That's what happen.

Ryuko: Now I get it! Gajeel and OVER must've been not effected by Anima and sent them here by Mystogan, like Lucy and the others.

Luchia: There is a connection.

Nami: Agree.

Morrigan: Also, Dragon Slayer Magic, in Edolas, can be used to turn the Lacrima back into our friends.

Ryuko: And the Original Life Fibers?!

Palutena: We believe it's located in a secret room. Not sure which.

Happy: Me and Carla knows where the Lacrima is!

Gray: Find Gajeel and the others and take them here.

Happy: Aye, sir! (leaves)

Palutena: Let's continue looking for the others.

Everyone: Okay!

_Natsu..._

Saya: Okay, just the last one and... there. You're free.

Saya Takagi (高城沙耶, Takagi Saya) is one of the main characters in Highschool of the Dead. Saya is a genius, and her high level of intellect is her major contribution to the group, though it often causes her to be stubborn and arrogant. She usually stays out of combat, preferring to think of strategies to help the others fight. However, this changes when the group prepares to leave the police station. Saya is a girl of under-average height with long pink hair which she mostly keeps in two pony tails on either side of her head. Her hair also has two thin, long bangs at the sides, two thin strands of hair over the left side of her forehead, and a spiky larger portion of hair covering the right side of her forehead. Saya has fierce orange eyes and furrowed eyebrows. She wore contacts at the beginning of the series, but because her contacts dried out she has worn glasses ever since. Saya's physique is slender, however according to Morita she has bikini model sized breasts. Unlike the other female students in the group, Saya's attire has varied more from the school uniform and she has not worn it since leaving Rika Minami's apartment. It should be also noted that a visible pointed tooth appears at times in the right side of her mouth. Saya tends to be a very mean and somewhat impolite person. Being a genius, Saya always considers herself right and because of this can be considered 'stuck-up'. Despite being this way, Saya has been shown to be a very caring person and looks out for the rest of the group, mostly Takashi. Saya also considers herself to be a mother figure or an older sister figure to Alice and will scold anyone who tries to ruin her innocence. Saya's view of Kohta also changes throughout the series. She goes from thinking of him as a useless gun otaku to a respectful comrade. She also goes from calling him by his family name to his given name, a sign of closeness. Also Saya's view of Takashi has changed. Originally she thought of him as "stupid" and criticized him of cutting class, but the two work well together and he follows her orders without complaining. She may have romantic feelings for him.

Luffy: Hooray, we're free!

Bo-bobo: Glorious day!

Gintoki: Glorious day~!

Saya: (sighs) Whatever.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Shizuka: I'm glad you're alright. But, what about these two? I'm super worrying about them. Will they ever wake up again?

Shizuka Marikawa (鞠川静香, Marikawa Shizuka) is one of the main characters in Highschool of the Dead and is the only adult in the group. Shizuka's main contributions to the group are her medical skills and extensive medical knowledge. She also serves as the adult figure and takes care of Alice Maresato and the others whenever she is needed to do so. Shizuka is a very tall buxom woman, with ridiculous curves. Her physique is most pronounced by her humongous breasts. She has long blond hair that extends down pass her waist, and hazel eyes. Several bangs of her hair comes down into her face, with two bangs come down at the sides running all the way down while also framing her face. She usually appears to be sleepy whenever she makes an appearance, but under special situations, she has a serious face that she puts on. At the beginning of the series, she is shown dressed in a white dress shirt with a brown skirt (which was later ripped on the sides by Saeko). At her friend's house, Shizuka wasn't shown wearing any clothing and is shown to be only wrapped in a bath towel. After they manage to cross the river, she changes into a checkered brown hot pants along with her white shirt. When they reach Saya's house, Shizuka wears a blue turtleneck sweater and white capris. Being the adult in the group, Shizuka feels it is her responsibility to take care of the kids. Although she is rather ditzy at times and is prone to panicking, she can be very serious when called for. Shizuka is also shown to be very caring towards the members of the group as she sees it as her responsibility as the only grown up among them, and acts as even more of a mother to Alice. She has a very sexually-oriented mind when she is drunk (as seen when she flirted with both Kohta and Takashi) or whenever she misinterprets someone's comments into something sexual in turn causing her to blush.

Hime: They will. Just let them rest for... I don't know, maybe a few hours or so. It depends.

Hime Onizuka (鬼塚 一愛), or Himeko (ヒメコ), as she is more commonly called, is a member of the Sket Dan who wields a field hockey stick and has a love for Pelollipop Candy. Himeko has blue eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair that flips up at the ends. She can almost always be seen with a Pelollipop Candy sticking out of her mouth (when she was known as the "Onihime," the lollipop stick was mistaken to be a cigarette). Himeko wears the basics of the Kaimei school uniform (a white shirt with a white sailor collar, a red collar ribbon and a blue skirt) with the addition of a black choker and high heels. On one wrist she wears a thick black studded bracelet and on the other is her Sket Dan wristband. Prior to the events which led to her becoming known as "Onihime," her hair was black and fashioned in a similar hairstyle to Bossun's. As the "Onihime," she had longer blonde hair parted away from her forehead and tied back in a ponytail. Despite being naturally aggressive and a little cranky, Himeko tries to maintain as positive as Bossun, even if sometimes she doesn't succeed. Anyway, she has a good sense of humor before losing the patience, which, indeed, is little. Hime tends to be violent when something goes wrong and, indeed, in many cases the violence is her first choice to fix the problems. She is a good cook as Bossun and Switch finds out during the Gachinko Vivage Battle arc [1]. Anyway, Himeko has a good heart and, like her companions of Sket-dan, is determined to do whatever it takes to help other people. It also appears that takes more seriously the everyday affairs, or at least more than Bossun and Switch. Hime is loyal and admires Bossun, although she often hits or rebukes him. This is because she feels that she owes him much. Himeko is rude, but feels a special affection for the little and "cute" things, and sometimes her maternal instinct comes out easily. By being originally from Osaka, Hime uses some different words or phrases to other characters, although this is only noticeable in a few jokes or situations. Himeko is extraordinarily strong, having no difficulty wielding a field hockey stick like a baseball bat. Combined with her fighting skills, this makes her a deadly opponent which earned her the title "Onihime". She is known to have 'killer' comebacks when she talks to the Bossun and Switch, another evidence is when they have a request to accompany some Yabasawa and Seiji through group dates. Though, because of this she could not relax in the group dates and even made comebacks from what she said on her own.

Akira: Poor Natsu and Wendy... Byro will pay for this...

Shizuka: I agree! Byro will pay! I'll teach him a lesson about torturing someone! I'll give him a piece of my mind when I see him!

Saya: Shizuka, don't let Akira put that on your mind.

Suu: (mimics Saya) Besides, they need help and we're the only ones!

Saya: Don't mimic me!

Soichiro: I hope the others are okay... Especially my daughter...

Shizuka: Your daughter?

Soichiro: Her name is Ryuko and I'm really worrying about her safety.

Shizuka: Oh. Don't worry. She'll be back. I just know it.

Soichiro: Right...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryuko: Dad! We're back!

Soichiro: Ryuko! (hugs Ryuko) I'm so glad you're safe! I was so worried about you! I thought they killed you!

Ryuko: Dad, I'm okay. Jeez! You're like Satsuki, always worrying because I'm the youngest of the family. You know I can take care of myself. (chuckling) Anyway, do you have anything so we could separate from each other?

Senketsu: We could really use it.

Soichiro: Actually, yes. Here. (puts bracelet on Ryuko's left hand)

Ryuko: A bracelet?

Soichiro: It can deactivate the fusion. This was Kinue's idea. Use it.

Zoroark: If you say so... (presses button)

They were able to separate.

Zoroark: We're back!

Ryuko: Finally! It works!

Centorea: (sighs) Now, what about Natsu and Wendy?

Lucy: I got this.

Lucy takes out and makes Natsu eat the X-Balls.

Natsu: Hm? (screams)

Lucy: Whoa!

Natsu: (runs)

Rei: Where are you going?!

Hoopa: Bye-bye!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu immediately runs out of the room while Wendy wakes up.

Bonnie: Wendy!

Noby: You're okay!

Wendy: Guys... The King's plan is to destroy Extalia by crashing the giant Lacrima into it which would kill everyone in Fairy Tail and in Extalia.

Everyone: What?!

Sonson: Destroy Extalia?!

Carmelita: Using the giant Lacrima to crash it?!

Ryuko: Killing everyone in Fairy Tail and Extalia?!

Zoroark: He's going too far!

_Elsewhere..._

Faust and Byro are preparing to put their plan of obtaining the Exceeds' Magic Power and the giant Lacrima's Magic power, fuse them and cause an eternal rain of Magic Power to the Royal City into action.

_Back to the group..._

Wendy: You see, he's going to use the Exceed's Magic Power and the giant Lacrima's Magic power, fuse them and cause an eternal rain of Magic Power to the Royal City into action. After that, it's going to crash to Extalia.

Makoto: That's way too far!

Saya: We can't let that happen!

Nia: The king's going down!

Hibari: We gotta do something!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: (screams) There's two Erzas and Nuis fighting!

Gray: Can you stop screaming for one minute, idiot?!

Gray and Lucy explain the situation to Natsu.

Natsu: Now I get it! We won't let that happen!

Suu: Let's all work together and stop the king!

Everyone: Yeah! Stop the king!

Wendy hugs Carla.

Wendy: Thank you for coming to save me.

Carla: Don't mention it, child.

Kinue: Since everyone's here, we'll look for the king of Edolas. He should be here somewhere.

Amaterasu: Good idea. We'll look and stop him.

Sapphie and Peridot: And ruin his plans!

Wendy: Carla, accompany me to Extalia so we warn them about the King's attack.

Carla: I don't know, child. But, okay. We're also taking Conan, Doraemon, Bonnie, Noby, and Shiro. We'll talk to them while we're going.

Wendy: Okay.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Elsewhere..._

Happy: Huh?! There's Gajeel and OVER!

Gajeel: Iron Dragon's Roar!

OVER: Scissor Cyclone!

R.A.S's: (screams)

Bullet: (punching)

Happy immediately grabs him and carries him towards the giant Lacrima.

OVER: Happy!

Bullet: Follow?

OVER: Follow! (jumps)

Bullet: Okay! (jumps)

Gajeel: Thanks. Now, I'll just have to break this and everyone's free.

Hilde: Halt, criminals!

Bullet: Hilde...

Hilde: Bullet, what is a mercenary like you doing here?!

Bullet: I have my own reasons.

Panther Lily: Don't you dare harm this Lacrima.

Hilde: The people of Edolas need this!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Happy: Panther Lily has wings like Exceeds?!

Gajeel: Who cares?! Iron Dragon's Sword!

Panther Lily: Bustermarm Sword!

The Bustermarm Sword (バスターマアム Basutā Maamu) is an Edolas Magic Item formerly used by Panther Lily, until it was destroyed by Gajeel Redfox during their confrontation.[1] The Bustermarm Sword is an extremely large and characteristic weapon, being roughly four times its owner's size. The blade is straight and double-edged, with the cutting edges being far lighter than the dark, flat and massive part between them. It starts as "smaller" near the hilt, and then extends outwards in a pair of large protrusions, before barely reducing its width again in the rest of it. The most particular aspect of this sword is its hand-guard: it takes the form of a large, monstrous feline head, with round eyes (portrayed as glowing, red Lacrima crystals in the anime), long ears acting as an added protection of sort, and a line of massive teeth on its lower end, in the direction of the hilt, which is covered in leather strips and quite thin in comparison to the weapon's blade, but keeping up with it in length. The pommel at its end is supposed to complement the handguard, and thus takes roughly the form of a round, feline lower jaw, complete with massive teeth pointing upwards on its edges.[2] The Bustermarm Sword is able to easily cut through earth with little force put behind it,[3] and it was also said by Panther Lily to be capable of cutting through iron. However, as Gajeel Redfox pointed out, the Iron Dragon's Scales that he manifests aren't made of "ordinary iron", and, as such, proved resistant against the weapon. While introduced as already in its standard form in the manga,[4] the sword was initially portrayed as consisting of simply its large hilt in the anime. Once its abilities were activated, the lacrimas on its handguard glowed red, and the blade appeared and lengthened.[5]

Panther Lily easily dodges the attack and attacks with his Bustermarm Sword and cuts off a fragment of the floating island, surprising Gajeel.

_Meanwhile..._

Hime: Are you sure he's here?!

Palutena: According to my knowledge, this is the right direction.

Natsu: (growling) Stay out of my way, icy!

Gray: Don't push me, fire breath!

Makoto: Do they always bicker like this?

Lucy: Most of the time.

Hime: I got this. Valkyrie! (attacks)

Together: (groans)

Hime: Stop bickering and start looking!

Together: Yes, Himeko...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Medaka: That was amazing power.

Hime: Thanks. This is Valkyrie, my hockey stick. The other two are Cyclone and Flargence. These are my weapon of choice.

Momoyo: Impressive.

Gintoki: Let's keep looking.

Everyone: Right!

Lucy: You know, Royal City's structure is really bad.

Saya: I agree. What are with these architectures? It looks like if it was straight from another universe or something.

Talim: And especially when the wind here is crazy.

Shizuka: It looks so badly set up that I wouldn't be surprised to find an amusement park in here.

Makoto: Guys?!

Ryuko: Look! There's an amusement park!

Everyone: Wha?!

Ryuko: An amusement park, an amusement park! I always wanted to go to an amusement park! What should I ride first?! There's so many I can't decided!

Uzu: Matoi, what's wrong with you?! Why are you acting like Mankanshoku?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Tsumuga: Easy. With being half-wolf, her emotions are unstable. It can go over-the-top depending on the situation.

Uzu: Oh...

Ryuko: (laughing)

Senketsu: Ryuko!

Ryuko: Huh?!

Senketsu: You need to be serious!

Ryuko: Oh, right! Sorry! I didn't know what overcome me.

Saya: Hm...

Parasoul: There's something wrong here.

Centorea: Why is an amusement park doing here?

Lapis: Let's go in and investigate.

Everyone: Right!

Kagome: It's strange there's no people here.

Don Patch: It looks like a haunted park.

Jelly: Scary~!

Kinue: Hello?! Is anyone here?!

Gintoki: Hmph. No one's here. Perfect. Just perfect.

Edward: Let's get outta here! This place is giving me the creeps!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Hughes: Don't leave yet.

Jolteon: You just got here.

Talim: Hughes and Jolteon...

Envy: Let's have fun, pipsqueak.

Edward: Don't call me pipsqueak!

Sugarboy: They're right. The fun is only begin.

Makoto: (laughing)

Roserade: What are you laughing?!

Makoto: Your outfit! It's pink! (laughing) That's so hilarious! (laughing) I literally can't stop laughing at you! (laughing)

Sugarboy: Don't you dare laugh at my beautifulness. That's rude.

Kurama: Guess we'll start fighting.

Ageha: Agree. Prepare to die.

Saya: We have no choice!

Hime: Bring it! We'll take on any challenge!

Hughes: Whatever you say... (chuckling)


	87. Protect the Lives of Friends and Exceeds

Episode 87: We will Protect the Lives of Our Friends and Exceeds

Hughes: With the extraction of Dragon Slayers' Magic completed, it's time for you to die because you are not needed anymore.

Ryuko: (transforms) Bring it!

Everyone: Huh?!

The large wooden ship Hughes, Jolteon, and Envy stood on suddenly moves toward them and into the carousel that Sugarboy, Kurama, and Ageha rode on after a flick of his wand.

Uzu: It moved?!

Jolteon: That's right! You don't stand a chance!

Gray: Ice-Make: Shield!

Talim: Thanks, Gray.

Gray: I'll protect my friends no matter what.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Uzu: Blade Regalia: Secret Unsealed! We'll fight you for sure!

The final version of Sanageyama's Goku Uniform. In its inactive form, it has the same form as his previous Uniforms, expect its black with several gold highlights. In its active form, it resembles its Mk. III Uniform, except being black with neon green highlights and with his head, partial upper body and left arm uncovered. His shinai blade is now made of neon green energy, resembling a lightsaber.

A battle between them and the Royal Army Captains commences.

Hughes: First, let's makes this interesting.

Much to Natsu's misfortune, he, Goku, Luffy, Bo-bobo, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, Edward, Gintoki, and Soichiro ends up riding a roller coaster.

Ryuko: Dad! Hold on, I'm saving yo- Huh?!

Kurama: Not so fast.

Ryuko: Let me go! Dad~!

Soichiro: I'm fine...

Ryuko: (growling)

Lucy: We're sinking!

Hime: Gross!

Sugarboy: (chuckling)

Makoto: Let us out!

Sugarboy: Sorry, no can do.

Makoto: (growling)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Morrigan: Natsu! Everyone!

Ageha: (throws rose thorns) Not so fast, succubus.

Morrigan: Don't get in my way! (attacks)

Ageha: Make me.

Morrigan: Palutena!

Palutena: Right! (flies)

Kinue: Ryuko, hold on! Liepard, help Ryuko using Iron Tail!

Liepard: (wearing a brown Fairy Tail symbol necklace) Liepard! Iron Tail!

Liepard is a slender, purple feline Pokémon speckled with yellow rosettes. Its fur patterning is considered attractive to many Trainers. It has a pink "mask" marking over its eyes, a pink nose, and small yellow markings over its green eyes. It has two pairs of long yellow whiskers, and a tufted yellow underside Its lower legs are yellow, and each small paw has a pale pink pad that can be seen in Pokédex 3D Pro. It has a long, curving tail with a sickle-like shape toward the tip. Liepard has well-developed muscles that allows it to run silently and strike opponents from behind. It has also been known to vanish and reappear without warning.

Pokedex: Liepard, the Cruel Pokémon and the evolved form of Purrloin. Well-known for its beauty, Liepard uses the element of surprise when battling opponents, attacking before they can react.

Ryuko: Ah... Thanks!

Kinue: No problem!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gray: Lucy, I have a plan.

Lucy: What?

In a rescue attempt, Gray tosses Lucy with all his strength towards the motion-sick Natsu.

Lucy: (screams) Gray~!

Gray: Ice-Make: Grappling Hook!

Ice-Make: Grappling Hook (飛爪 Hisō) is an Ice-Make Spell. The user creates a pair of four-pointed grappling hooks with chains that connect with the Ice-Make aura around their hands, allowing them to lift themselves.[1]

Gray manages to get himself out of the sinking ground via Ice Make: Grappling Hook and faces off against Sugarboy, initially having trouble with Sugarboy's liquefying abilities.

Parasoul: What about us?!

Shizuka: I don't want to die~!

Okita: (grabs everyone) Don't worry. Okita Sougo is here.

Okita Sougo is the former 1st Division Captain of the Shinsengumi, and was a trainee at Kondou Isao's dojo in his youth. He is the younger brother of Okita Mitsuba who raised him after their parents passed away. He was one of the best swordsmen there even before joining the force where he is also recognized as one of the best swordsman in the Shinsengumi. Fiercely loyal to Commander Kondou, he pretended to defect to Itou Kamotarou's camp in order to stay by his commander to ensure his safety. He wishes to kill Hijikata Toushirou and become the Vice-Commander, the final sword protecting Kondou, of Sinsengumi. Okita Sougo appears to be a mild-featured young man with short light brown hair with jagged bangs and reddish brown eyes. He has an almost childlike innocent face as well as thin lips. He wears the standard Shinsengumi neck has a white cravat inserted in a black vest with a yellow lock. It assumes a dark, unbuttoned jacket reaching to the thigh with a collar. It is decorated with gold buckles and buttons has a triangular-shaped cuffs. Black trousers supported with a brown belt with a silver buckle. At the left hip is tied his sheath, from which projects the katana handle. On his feet are black, heavy boots on a small heel. , he wears a distinctive red sleep mask with eye markings. He carries it around with him and is rarely seen without it. It has a black border and red painted interior with a pair of wide-open eyes with straight lashes. During the events of the Dekoboko Arc he switched genders due to a curse and was seen in his female form. In that form, he had light brown hair tied in a side ponytail. Okita's most proeminent trait in his personality is his sadistic side, an example of this being when he collared and chained up Urara with a metal leash in a "M" playing role (aka masochistic). He is shown to have an evil intention to any good things he does, and he is very blunt about his hatred, especially to Hijikata. Despite this, Okita is usually protective of the ones he cares for, such as his sister, Okita Mitsuba, and his commander, Kondou Isao, as seen in Episode 14 where when the frog said, "Even though you are a monkey, you are still a good shield." after he took a bullet from a sniper to protect the frog, Sougo unsheathed his sword and was about to kill him, but Hijikata said it wasn't worth it (ahough Sougo still repeatedly calls him Gorilla). Okita wants to become the vice commander of the Shinsengumi, and as such, he always tries to harm or to "kill" HIjikata, or to frame him for other misdemeanours in order to take his place. His attempts appear real enough that Hijikata was afraid he would get killed during the Shinsengumi Death Game arc. He also mentioned in episode 20 that Okita is the King of the Planet of Sadists. In episode 35 Okita stated that he is sadistic due to being insecure on the inside, after he fell off of the roller-coaster and panicked. The reason for Okita's hate towards HIjikata is that when they were at the dojo, the latter always got the attention of Kondo and Mitsuba and felt that he was left behind, and also because Hijikata rejected his sister. However, later on in the series, Okita starts to have respect for Hijikata. Kondou mentioned that Sougo has the most potential in the dojou. When he lost a fight with Hijikata in Okita Mitsuba Arc, Kondou mentioned that Sougo rarely loses to Hijikata. Owns a katana known as the RX-78 Kiku-ichimonji RX-78, the model number is a GUNDAM pot-shot (see Episode 101). Apparently the RX-78 Kiku-ichimonji RX-78 can play digital music. Shinpachi mentioned that Sougo is a genius swordsman sung as the strongest in Shinsengumi. He has shown incredible strength with his sword in the Rokaku Arc. He blocked Sniper with two swords, destroying an entire concrete building in the Baragaki Arc. He was also able to fight squarely with Kamui during the Shogun Assassination Arc, as he managed to inflict equally grave injuries to him.

Saya: Huh?!

Carmelita: Um...

Okita: No thanks. It's my duty to save people.

Gintoki: Okita?! What are you doing here?! Nevermind, just save us~! Please~?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Medaka: We better brake those coasters!

Konata: What about-

Travis: They'll be fine! We'll save you! Hold on!

Simon: Right! (runs)

Everyone: (sighs) (runs)

Goku: I'm getting tired of this! I'm going to feel sick!

Krillin: Destructo Beam! (destroys cart)

Krillin (クリリン, Kuririn) is a supporting protagonist in the Dragon Ball manga, and the anime series Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Super. Krillin had a brief rivalry with Goku when they first met and trained under Master Roshi, but they quickly became lifelong best friends.[8] One of the most powerful and talented Human martial artists on Earth, Krillin is courageous, a faithful ally and good-natured. He is a prominent Z Fighter, despite usually being overpowered by the major enemies. His short stature and baldness (with the exception of when he grows out his hair in the Majin Buu Saga onwards) aid him in his ability to provide comic relief during tense moments. During the latter half of Dragon Ball Z, he largely retires from fighting, opting to settle down with his family instead, becoming the husband of Android 18 and the father of Marron. He has a Blood Type of A.[9] Krillin does not have a nose, however, he seems to be able to smell until someone mentions it (like Goku during the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament): he smells the diamond Bulma took from the Pirate Cave, and he smells the enticing trap meal in the Mirror spaceship. In the Dragon Ball: Bouken Special, when asked why Krillin does not have a nose, Akira Toriyama responded "Krillin has a physical idiosyncrasy that allows him to breathe through his skin." Earlier on in the series, Krillin had white eyes. However, later on, they seem to have disappeared completely, making the inside of his eyes the same color as his skin. Krillin is not naturally bald; due to his original monastic training, he merely shaves his head. During his training with Goku under Master Roshi, Krillin comments that "All who aspire to master the martial arts shave their heads in order to unfetter their ki" and seemed surprised to find out Master Roshi was naturally bald. After settling down with his new family, his hair grows out, although his original smooth crowned look is the most familiar to fans. The six dots on his forehead are scars from moxibustion burns,[11] similar to the pattern that appear on the forehead of a Shaolin monk. By the time of Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F', Krillin has once again shaved off his hair, and has also taken up the job of a police officer, he wears a uniform with a yellow shirt and blue trousers, a badge, and a helmet. Originally a jealous and selfish person, Krillin did not respect rules when confronted with Roshi's training. After a short arch-rivalry between the two (years later, Krillin even admits that he hated Goku at first), he becomes Goku's best friend and his selfish and jealous personality becomes more kind-hearted and a lot more generous (although he still has slight selfish and jealous traits after his reform). Krillin is often used as comic relief or cannon fodder by the author, and has been killed the most amount of times in the Dragon Ball series. As the most prominent full-blooded human character in the Dragon Ball series, Krillin also represents a sense of normalcy to Goku and Gohan, as well as often being the most identifiable. Often when things in the Dragon World turn bizarre, it is left to Krillin to shake his head in disbelief and crack a joke. Despite his reputation as being a weakling compared to his Saiyan comrades, he is considered to be one of the stronger pure-blooded humans in the Dragon Ball series, being thousands of times stronger than the average person (although this is largely due to the fact that he was afforded much greater opportunities to increase his strength, such as training under the Guardian of the Earth and having his potential unlocked by Grand Elder Guru, things that no other human, such as Mr. Satan, ever had). Although he is not as strong as Goku or Gohan, his determination in helping his friends is a key asset. Furthermore, Krillin's ingenuity and talent for ki-manipulation is far superior than that of most warriors, even those stronger than himself, and he has an ability to sense hidden powers. Krillin had his dormant ki awakened by the Namek Elder, Guru, during the events of the Namek Saga (although it is possible that not all of his power was freed, due to the fact that Gohan still had more hidden power and that they both grew to be much stronger), and this helped keep him among the same level as his more naturally powerful friends, at least for a little while. Krillin has trained hard most of his life, becoming extremely powerful and proving it in combat with many foes. Unfortunately, he is quickly outclassed by many of the other characters in the series, such as Piccolo and the Saiyans; though among all the full-blooded humans he faces in combat he is one of the strongest. On one occasion, during the course of the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, Yamcha says to Krillin's daughter that Krillin is "the strongest human being in the world." Some fans feel that the mangaka, Akira Toriyama, uses Yamcha to state a fact on this scene, as he also says that Krillin is the "strongest Earthling male" in an interview.[12] As it is spoken in the context of Krillin being married to 18, it implies that Krillin is the strongest Earthling at least by that point in the series (this claim gets support in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors in which the final part of Krillin's story, which focus on the Majin Buu Saga, is titled as "The Strongest Earthling"). Many fans immediately will connect Krillin with his signature move, Destructo Disc, a spinning razor-sharp disk of energy that has the power to cut through just about anything. Despite its immense power, it is extremely unwieldy and hard to control. At any rate, Krillin is brave and resourceful, and the audience identifies him as a good-natured underdog. Along with Yamcha, Krillin has also, arguably, adjusted to a relatively normal life better than many of his friends by seeking women in his life. He is among the more "normal" human of his friends, as he can be seen wearing normal clothes on days where he's not fighting, other than his typical martial arts dōgi, as well as engaging in other normal every-day activities such as watching TV, going to the beach, etc. In his role as the protagonist Goku's best friend, Krillin was among the only humans to remain a main character for the majority of the series, even as Master Roshi, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, Yajirobe, Chi-Chi and others faded into the background. Overall, Krillin is a highly valued character in the Dragon Ball series: powerful, loyal, and brave. He is second only to Goku in the most appearances in the manga. In some more recent movies however, Krillin has been since demoted to a comic relief character. This is most prominent in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!, when he was beaten up by Chi-Chi, clonked his head twice, had hot coffee spilled on his head, had his face fried by a stray energy bolt, had a large pile of snow dumped on him, had Vegeta sent flying into him, slipped and skidded past the main villain when he was about to attack him and was humiliated in the hospital (he even remarks during the Vegeta incident that "Why do these things always happen to me?"). Consistent with the theme of redemption in the series, he spares Android 18's life when presented with the chance to activate her self-destruct sequence because he finds her to be redeemable. In a bit of ironic fortune, he later marries the beautiful android and later has a daughter named Marron with her. According to the Daizenshuu and other databooks, Krillin enjoys karaoke, eating at Chinese buffets, and sports car.[3]

Goku: Krillin!

Hughes: What?! Impossible!

Krillin: Hey, Goku! Glad you're okay!

Goku: Of course, buddy!

Sarutobi: (jumps on Gintoki) Gintoki, my darling! Sa-chan is here to help!

Sarutobi Ayame (猿飛 あやめ), mostly referred to as Sa-chan, is a ninja from the Oniwabanshuu by training, but is currently working as an assassin. She also has a part-time job at the Kunoichi Café. Since her initial appearance, she has developed a serious obsessive infatuation with Sakata Gintoki, to the point of even stalking him. She is severely myopic, to the point of being almost blind (cannot tell living things from inanimate objects) without her eye glasses. It is also hinted that she doesn't see well even with her eye glasses on, as she once mistook Kagura (dressed up as Gintoki at episode 97 part 2) for Gintoki himself. However, this could solely be due to her infatuation with him. She has frequently clashed with Otae for various reasons. She has long, light purple hair and wears dark-red glasses. There is a beauty mark under her right eye, and she is apparently big-breasted (mentioned by both Gintoki and Kagura). Her usual attire consists of a Martial Arts training uniform top with its arms cut off and a red band wrapped around the waist. Her arms are covered by dark purple forearm sleeves that matches her scarf in the same color, and on her left breast she has a protection cup. She wears black boots and her legs are mostly uncovered, except for some black hot-pants. She has been shown using many different kinds of weapons, such as kunai, metallic claws and other items. However, one that stands out in particular is her natto which basically means beans they are presented as sticky fermented bean dish, which she regularly uses to slow down her enemies, making them unable to move. In her male form, she has short hair with her bangs on the left side of her head. Her usual outfit is similar to her female form only with a black long jacket. Throughout the series, she has been shown wearing different outfits and costumes. Sa-chan has a very loud personality. She has the tendency to scream and screech when excited or thrilled. She also consistently shows that she is very sex-oriented and perverted. Since Episode 22, after her encounter with Gintoki, she has evidently shown her masochistic side and infatuation with the samurai. He often treats her badly, especially when she's stalking him, but she gladly enjoys the treatment. Sa-chan, however, does not like to be compared to Kondo Isao and his stalking to Shimura Tae. She's been trained by Zenzou's father since childhood as a ninja. Sa-chan is an extremely skilled assassin who is especially good at throwing Kunais. Her physical skills are extraordinary and her aim is perfect. She can hit her target even without wearing her glasses, although Sa-chan's eyesight is extremely poor. Ayame would soon reach the conclusion that she had to separate her love-life from her work, and thus she creates two different "modes" for herself. One of them is the Lovestruck-pig mode, while the other is her Killer-mode, as she works an assassin. Her Lovestruck-pig mode usually activates anytime she is around Sakata Gintoki, making her unstable and worrying about him rather than her work. Her Killer-mode, on the other hand usually activates anytime she has to prioritize her job. Hilarity ensues when her cover is as a nurse, and she activates Killer-mode on her patients whenever they interrupt her and Gintoki (who's in the hospital after his moped exploded). Her favorite food is natto, which she can also use in combat. As it's so sticky, she can instantly immobilize her enemies.

Gintoki: (screams) Sa-chan! Not you! Anything but you!

Sarutobi: You're not running from me this time! Hold still while I just break this cart for you~! (breaks cart in half)

Gintoki: (screams) My worst nightmares are coming true!

Sarutobi: You're no fun, Gintoki!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Jolteon: They're breaking our carts! Hey, stop that immediately!

Ace: Mera-Mera Flame Punch!

Portgas D. Ace,[10] born as Gol D. Ace[5] and nicknamed "Fire Fist Ace",[4] was the adopted older brother of Luffy[6] and Sabo, and son of the late Pirate King, Gol D. Roger and his lover, Portgas D. Rouge.[11] He was adopted by Monkey D. Garp as wished by Roger to him before his birth.[12] Ace was the 2nd division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates[2] and one-time captain of the Spade Pirates.[3] Hunted by the World Government for his lineage, Ace ultimately met his end two years before the current storyline after being captured and sentenced to death, which resulted in the Battle of Marineford in an all out clash of powers. Ace was freed,[13] but he sacrificed his life to protect his younger brother from Akainu.[14] Although they were not blood related, Ace looked remarkably like his foster brother, Luffy. However, Ace was more serious looking than Luffy's lighthearted design, and was also taller and more muscular. He also sported rather childish freckles (inherited from his mother), and tended to make an skeptical facial expression by raising his left eyebrow. Interestingly, his facial features were almost akin to his biological father Gol D. Roger in his youth without his mustache. Ace's tattoos were among his most remarkable, trademark features. He had a tattoo on his back of the Whitebeard symbol — purple bones formed in a cross behind a purple skull with a white mustache — that he described as his pride and joy.[15] Ace had another tattoo on his upper left bicep that spells "ASCE" vertically. The "S" crossed out is a tribute to Sabo as that's his jolly roger.[16] On the cover of Chapter 596 indeed, Ace's tattoo is written as "ACE" instead of the original "ASCE" as the cover is a "what if" image of Ace, Luffy, and Sabo together as adults with the latter being still alive. Ace wore an open-front shirt until he received Whitebeard's tattoo - afterwards, he stopped wearing anything over his upper body except when on winter islands. He wore black boots, black knee-length shorts with an eyelet-studded orange belt, and a blue pouch belted around his left leg. He also wore a short second belt with a large red "A" on the silver buckle over his right hip, but left it unfastened and threaded the free end along the back of his shorts. A dagger in a green sheath hung at his left hip. On Ace's left arm, he wore a Log Pose and a red and white striped bracelet around his wrist, an orange elbow guard, and his "ASCE" tattoo. He wore a red beaded necklace and an orange hat with two blue smileys, one frowning and one smiling, and a string of red beads sitting above the rim. Two long orange side straps hung down sides of his hat and met at a large medallion of a bull's skull with orange tassels. Unfortunately, Ace lost his trademark hat, which he already had when he began his journey as a pirate, on Banaro Island as a result of his duel with Blackbeard. His knife was also apparently confiscated, as he no longer had it in his next appearance as a prisoner at Impel Down. The tattoo upon his back that he took so much pride in was later destroyed by the same blow that eventually led to his death. However, at his grave, Ace's hat and knife were placed at his tombstone — either they were retrieved, or they were duplicates in Ace's possession.[17] During the ending credits in the second movie, Clockwork Island Adventure, previews of upcoming characters from the Baroque Works Saga were featured. Ace was also included amongst the many characters, but while his clothes were almost identical, he boasted a very different color scheme to the one he was given in his official appearance in the anime. As a child, Ace is shown to have often worn t-shirts with two-kanji phrases on the front (such as "innocence" and "violence"). On some occasions they are linked to the scene in which they were worn, like "independence" when the three brothers built their own tree house to live in. He often wore knee-length shorts and a black elbow guard on his left arm. Ace was always seen wearing dark brown, flat, slipper-like shoes, and in the winter, he wore a green cardigan over his normal clothes. Ace was much more intelligent, polite, and generally more bearable than Luffy, which prompted the Straw Hat Pirates to question whether he was truly related to their captain. While several people who knew Gol D. Roger noted Luffy is quite similar to the late Pirate King, Whitebeard himself claimed that Ace's personality was not at all like his father's. It seems that among the very few things the brothers shared was their recklessness as pirates (and their near-bottomless stomachs). In addition, Ace liked to party as much as his brother does. When he boarded Buggy's ship, he was drawn by the smell of food and decided to enjoy himself while he was there. Ace could be a bit vulgar though as he once used a woman's skirt to wipe his face while he was dining at Spice Bean in Alabasta. There were two running gags about Ace. The first was his rather extreme narcolepsy. He tended to randomly fall asleep while eating and conversing, leaving strangers around him wondering if he had died. This was first seen in Alabasta when they thought he died in the middle of eating. The second was that he did a "dine and dash" routine wherever he went. This went back to his younger days with Sabo and Luffy, when they would often dine and dash in the city of Goa. His "politeness" is due to Makino's teaching after Ace asked her how to introduce himself to Shanks (being his brother's savior).[19] Before that, Ace was rather cold and rude to anyone he was not familiar with.[20] As the son of Roger, he lived in his shadow and is to date the first D. depicted to truly question his own right to exist, while displaying the fewest commonly seen D. related traits. Ace seemed to have lifelong problems dealing with his parentage, even after denouncing Gol D. Roger and accepting Whitebeard as his only father. This was in direct contrast to Luffy, who accepted his father's identity immediately upon learning it and did not seem to care when he was told how dangerous of a man he was. However, Luffy did not grow up with knowledge of the identity (or even the existence) of his father. Ace believed that it was natural if he were to really die as nobody in the world wanted the son of the devil (Roger) to live. Ace commented upon his own death that he had never sought fame or fortune - all he had wanted was the answer to his lifelong question of whether or not he should have been born, as this was the only thing preventing him from dying with no regrets as he and Luffy had vowed to do so and the fact he had a younger brother to look out for. Ace's only regret was that he would not live to see Luffy achieve his dream, which he believed Luffy undoubtedly would accomplish as he was his little brother. Ace had a tendency to never back down from a fight, saying that he would never run once facing an enemy. Because of this, some people believed that Ace had a death wish, but in truth he wanted to prevent people he cared for from getting hurt. Dadan stated that he inherited this tendency from his father, Gol D. Roger, despite loathing him. While Ace emerged victorious over enemies he refused to run from, such as Porchemy and Bluejam, his stubbornness hurt him on a number of occasions, particularly when he refused to back down against Blackbeard or Admiral Akainu. Ace was also easily provoked by and became violent towards anyone who insulted or harmed people close to him. In one of Garp's conversations with Curly Dadan, this was revealed to be a trait of Roger as well. During his childhood, Ace had a tendency to severely injure anyone who insulted Roger, though he himself disliked his biological father. After hearing about Sabo's presumed death at the hands of a World Noble, Ace quickly became bent on killing the Noble and Dadan had to pin Ace down and tie him to a tree to stop him. Ace's temper got the better of him, especially in cases when Whitebeard, proclaimed by Ace to be his only father, was insulted. Believing that this was the case when Blackbeard broke the iron rule of the Whitebeard Pirates and fled after murdering a crew mate, Ace pursued his traitorous subordinate despite his crew mates' efforts and even Whitebeard's orders to stop him. Ace later came to see that his stubbornness had gotten him into the ordeal of being scheduled for execution. Even though he managed to escape death on the scaffold thanks to the pirates' and Luffy's efforts at Marineford and was well on his way to freedom, Admiral Akainu got to him by insulting Whitebeard. Ace quickly turned back to face him, ignoring his crew mates' warnings to not become angered over Akainu's provocations. Unwilling to let him get away of speaking ill of Whitebeard, Ace attacked him out of fury only to have his arm burned by Akainu's Devil Fruit powers. Akainu then took the opportunity to attack Luffy on the sideline, leading Ace to jump in, sacrificing his life to shield Luffy from the attack. While saying his last words, Ace sadly admitted to Luffy that he (Ace) wasted away all of his efforts to rescue him. As commander of the 2nd division of the Whitebeard Pirates, Ace had authority over the lower-ranking subordinates. In addition, as one of the top commanders of the Whitebeard Pirates, he was one of the strongest and most highly-regarded pirates on board under Whitebeard himself. At one point, while being captain of the Spade Pirates, he was even asked to join the Shichibukai but refused.[27] Luffy comments on how he never defeated Ace in a single fight, despite Luffy already having the power of the Gomu Gomu no Mi (Ace did not consume the Mera Mera no Mi until after he left: Luffy was surprised by Ace's new power when Ace stopped Smoker from capturing him in Nanohana). Ace was trained by Garp, who had hoped to turn him into a fine Marine, and possibly Dadan, the two of whom were responsible for training Luffy to the level of power he held before becoming a pirate. Ace also held a fearsome reputation. It was revealed that Ace received an invitation to join the Shichibukai while he was still captain of the Spade Pirates, though he refused the offer.[27] After he joined the Whitebeard Pirates, a civilian was seen commenting on how Ace's strength was supposedly "outta this world".[28] The World Government granted Blackbeard the position of Shichibukai after he successfully defeated and captured Ace.[29] His overall reputation and abilities had earned him a bounty of 550,000,000 prior to his capture and death. He was also a capable navigator, as he was seen wearing a Log Pose on his left wrist, while travelling island to island in search for Luffy and Blackbeard on a simple raft. Aside from the powers granted by the Devil Fruit he consumed, Ace possessed immense physical strength. Signs of his great physical potential were already evident at his early childhood, where he was able to beat some local thugs who spoke ill of his father "half to death", and was also shown sitting on top of a huge animal (possibly a bull) he killed with his staff, during his first meeting with Luffy. Also later on the same day he was shown to easily break a giant tree with ease. Ace was already very strong when he left his hometown, three years before Luffy did the same. Ace demonstrated his strength during his battle with Blackbeard: he was able to take Blackbeard's punches, which were so powerful that the first made Ace cough up blood and the second nearly broke his neck, and retaliate. Van Augur noted that, as expected of the Whitebeard Pirates 2nd division commander, Ace's basic combat skills were quite formidable even without his Devil Fruit powers. He fought equally with Jinbe in the past; they nearly killed each other in a fight that lasted for five days. Ace then survived a battle with Whitebeard that took place immediately after, showing immense stamina and durability. He was one of the few people to be able to take a "baptizing" in boiling water in Impel Down without flinching, which is considered an impressive feat.[30] Ace ate the Devil Fruit Mera Mera no Mi, a Logia-type fruit that allows him to become the element of fire and control the flames from his body, giving him his reputation as "Fire Fist Ace". Ace displayed his immense power by destroying a handful of Baroque Works ships with ease.[31] His main style is to launch columns of fire by punching, with his signature "Fire Fist". He is also immune to normal physical strikes, all of which will simply phase through his fire-composed body. For some reason, Ace did not seem to mind his inability to swim. He traversed the seas in a one-man boat that seems to have been specifically designed for him, propelling it with flames from his feet. He skilfully sent his boat underwater as he leaped over the Billions fleet, timing it precisely so that it emerged underneath him just before he hit the water on the other side. Also, when he turned up on Drum Island, no snow fell at all on the island for an entire day.[1] Later after his death, it was revealed that Ace's burning fists also had the power to annihilate entire cities.[32] While not portrayed in the main storyline, it was revealed in a flashback that Ace possesses Haoshoku Haki, which at the time he had no conscious control over. Ace first demonstrated the ability at 10 years of age, when he knocked the Bluejam Pirates crew unconscious after an outburst of rage (only Bluejam himself remained conscious from the Haki release, and he was a high-tier of East Blue at the time). Much as Luffy used his Haki to knock out a crowd of Kuja warriors, Ace used his Haki to knock out the attacking members of Bluejam's pirate crew.[33] Ace was first shown to have knowledge about it when during the Battle in Marineford, he witnessed Luffy unknowingly unleash his Haki and remarked "You too?". He has never been seen using Haki apart from during his childhood. Ace carries around a knife but is never seen using it. However, in flashbacks of attempts to assassinate Whitebeard, Ace was shown using various weapons, including an axe and a knife. As a child, he used a long bo staff made from pipe as a weapon.

Luffy: Ace! Ya-hoo! You're here?! How?!

Ace: I was with the soldier guy until we saw you were in trouble.

Luffy: Oh! Awesome~! Let's beat their butts!

Ace: Got it!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Alphonse: (smashes cart) Got you, big brother.

Alphonse Elric (アルフォンス・エルリック, Arufonsu Erurikku) is the deuteragonist of the Fullmetal Alchemist series. The younger brother of Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, Al is also a victim of the failed Human Transmutation experiment in which Ed lost his right arm and left leg. Having had his entire physical being taken away from him in the aftermath of the tragedy, Alphonse exists solely as a soul alchemically bound to a large suit of steel armor. Now, Al travels with his brother in search of a legendary Philosopher's Stone, an item with the power to restore their bodies to normal. In his gunmetal-colored steel armor body, Alphonse stands out as one of the tallest characters in the series, inching out such stalwart man-mountains as Captain Buccaneer and Major Armstrong while absolutely dwarfing his older brother, who only comes up to his elbow in the beginning of the series. As such, a running gag in the series is that he is frequently mistaken for being the famous "Fullmetal Alchemist" in place of his brother - the rightful bearer of the title. The helmet that comprises Al's face is adorned with a large, conical horn in the middle of the forehead, has a pair of parallel, horizontal vents beneath each half-moon eye hole and a fang motif just above the protruding chin. The top of the helmet also sports a ribbon of white hair that hangs down to the small of the suit's back. Later in the series, the hair is cut short during a skirmish with the Fort Briggs Mountain Patrol, much to Al's chagrin. The trunk of the body also consists of a removable breastplate with a protruding, triangular shelf on the chest just below the throat guard, a high collar that extends out of the back and surrounds the rear and sides of the neck, and a large, circular leather patch on either side of the abdomen. A breech cloth covers the groin and painted on the left shoulder is a red Flamel, signifying Alphonse's tutelage under the master alchemist, Izumi Curtis. Al's armor body also appears to have a triple spike motif, as each shoulder is adorned with a trio of large conical spikes lined in a row and each elbow, knee and foot carries small, spiky protrusions as well. Al also appears to have a white band around his right leg which holds up a small weapons holster. Inside the empty armor is a curtain of chain mail for the protection of its former wearer as well as a small alchemical rune drawn in Edward's blood, which binds Al's soul to the metal by way of the iron in both. Al's "Blood Seal" is unique - likely of Edward's own design - and denotes a small flame locked in place by multiple intersecting polygons. In the 2003 anime series, Al's human appearance differs slightly. His hair is a few shades darker than Edward's, and his eyes are brown instead of gold, but otherwise, there are no major differences between the anime and manga. The events of Conqueror of Shamballa depict Al donning a similar hairstyle to that of his older brother, with his bangs worn long, but still parted on the left rather than in the center, and a ponytail hanging down in back. His outfit in the movie is also very similar to Ed's, including a pair of white gloves marked with Transmutation Circles. However, unlike Ed, whose black jacket was fastened at the top with a button or zipper, Al wears a jacket fastened by a row of four smaller buttons. Another notable difference is that Al does not wear elevator boots, most likely due to the fact that he does not share his brother's height issues. Having apprenticed under the master alchemist Izumi Curtis, Alphonse has been trained to condition his body through regular workouts and sparring as part of her philosophy, "to train the spirit, first train the body." As such, Al has become a particularly competent hand-to-hand fighter, able to hold his own against armed opponents and even skilled martial arts practitioners. In fact, Edward had stated that Alphonse is an even more skilled combatant than himself and notes that he has never beaten him in a fight, even since before Izumi's training. Additionally, his armor body has several combat advantages including - strengthened offense and defense, imperviability to bullets, inexhaustible stamina, invulnerability against extreme temperatures and an exemption from needing to breathe, eat or sleep. Unfortunately, these are all tempered by the fact that he cannot take any actions that might cause the Blood Seal inside his armor to be damaged so as to prevent his soul from becoming detached. Like his brother, Alphonse also wields a genius-level intellect and prodigious proficiency in the studies of biology, chemistry and alchemy. While Edward is apparently the greater mind of the two, Alphonse does not trail far behind and has been able to match wits with his brother since the days they learned alchemy together as children. Alphonse, skilled with words, is capable of solving complex alchemical puzzles and mysteries and has displayed an encyclopedic knowledge of his craft, but seems to lack Edward's amazing sense of focus, instead developing the social skills in which his older brother is so sorely deficient. In the 2003 anime series, Alphonse would have become a State Alchemist alongside his brother but for the fact that the inclusion of a physical evaluation forced him to drop out of the program lest his secret be revealed. Otherwise, it is revealed that he was able to finish the written portion of the certification exam, a feat that most candidates, including Edward, were unable to match. Alphonse is a particularly competent alchemist who transmutes quickly, cleanly and with remarkable attention to detail in the style of his master, Izumi. In combat, he uses alchemy to augment his offensive and defensive capabilities, crafting weapons for melee strikes and altering his surroundings to gain the advantage in the same way as his brother - transmuting columns, battering rams and traps for his enemies, albeit without the gaudy touches that Edward usually gives his works. While in general his alchemy is more conventional than that of Edward (who often uses it in unusual forms to outsmart his opponents), he has displayed greater creativity when the situation called for it. For instance, when equipped with a Philosopher's Stone, he was able to use his alchemy in unexpected ways, like transmuting flash bangs, flexible swords and conical earth-prisons to surprise his opponents. However, Alphonse's own alchemy is unique in several ways that make themselves apparent over the course of the two diverging story lines. From the beginning of the story, it becomes clear that - unlike most alchemists - Al does not require direct physical contact with the transmutation arrays he draws in order to manipulate matter; merely by standing over a circle and applying concentration (sometimes displayed as his crossing one hand flat over the other with both palms facing down), he can manipulate matter without touching it - a feat that has yet to be displayed by any other human alchemist without an alchemical amplifier. This may be due to the nature of his existence as a soul inside a suit of armor, he may be able to protrude the influence of his soul over larger distances, unlike ordinary humans whose souls are confined within their skin. In the manga and 2009 anime, Alphonse gains the additional ability to transmute without having to draw a transmutation circle at all. Having passed through the Gate as a result of the failed Human Transmutation, the ability had remained dormant inside his soul so long as his more tragic memories of the event stayed repressed. But after he regains his memories in Chapter 30, Alphonse discovers that the skill he had watched his brother and master perform so many times now belonged to him as well and puts it into practice for the first time in Chapter 33. In the 2003 anime, Alphonse gains the ability to transmute without a circle in another manner - by becoming the Philosopher's Stone himself due to Scar's machinations. At first, this seems like a boon because the properties of his armor are changed and his blood seal becomes impervious to damage, but it becomes apparent that Alphonse, as the stone, reacts dangerously with any nearby transmutations and loses a physical part of his body whenever he is used directly as an alchemical amplifier. In Conqueror of Shamballa, Alphonse's alchemy takes yet another transformation. Now unable to transmute without circles, he wears a pair of white gloves with transmutation circles in order to use alchemy quickly - emulating his older brother. Additionally, due to the instability of his soul after having his body changed so many times (from human, to steel, to Philosopher's Stone and back to human), Alphonse has gained the ability to split his soul into pieces and insert them into inanimate objects to act as golems. While in this state, he is able to see from the perspective of and communicate through his various avatars.

Edward: Al! Whew! Glad you're here!

Alphonse: Of course, big brother. That baton man was controlling this and I must save you. After all, we're brothers.

Edward: Right!

Ryuko: Hold on, dad! I'll take care of him!

Kinue: And I'll help!

Uzu: Count me in!

Kurama: (chuckling) You? This is going to be interesting.

Ryuko: Sneasel, come on out!

Sneasel: Sneasel!

Uzu: Lucario, appear!

Lucario: Lucario!

Lucario is a bipedal, canine-like Pokémon, with fur that is predominantly blue and black. It possesses a short, round spike on the back of each forepaw, in addition to a third on its chest. It has a long snout and ears. When its mouth is open, it has two pairs of pointed teeth, one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. It possesses cream-colored fur on its torso, and blue fur on its thighs that resembles shorts. It has a medium length tail of the same blue color as well. It stands on its toes rather than on its entire foot. It has developed four small black appendages on its head, which rise when Lucario reads or manipulates aura, a special energy that it senses. Lucario can study this energy to predict the movements of their opponents and track their quarry. They also have the power to manipulate this energy in an offensive manner, in the form of explosive spheres of energy. Lucario can understand human speech, and have been reported to communicate with humans through telepathy. As Mega Lucario, its cream fur becomes longer, and its thighs slim down. It develops more spikes on the back of its paws, which have turned crimson. It also develops spikes on both of its feet, which have become crimson too. Its aura-sensing appendages grow longer, and two of them are tipped in crimson. Its shoulders also possess a spike each. Its aura heightens throughout its body, which formed black markings on its blue fur.[1] Mega Lucario was originally believed to be the first discovered Mega Evolution. Lucario is considered to be prideful, and is extremely loyal to its Trainer. It also seems to have a natural sense of justice. It usually lives deep in mountains very far from people to improve their skills. It is an exceptionally rare Pokémon. Though its diet is unknown, one Lucario was seen eating Berries and plants, like roses. It has been seen eating chocolate, even though chocolate is not part of its natural diet.

Pokedex: Lucario, the Aura Pokémon, and the evolved form of Riolu. By sensing the aura of its opponents, Lucario can read their thoughts and movements.

Kurama: Bring it. I can take all three of you at one time.

Senketsu: As you wish.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Morrigan: (attacks)

Ageha: (dodges) (throws rose thorns)

Palutena: Shield of Light!

Ageha: Hmph. A magical shield. As expecting from a goddess.

Palutena: Now, Celestial Fireworks!

Ageha: (dodges)

Bo-bobo: Come on! Where's our savior from our world?!

Don Patch: They gotta be here!

Jelly: Save us now~!

Suzu: Teleport!

Suzu (スズ) is a major secondary character from the anime and manga of Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. Suzu is Second-in-command to Gunkan (one of the Four Heavenly Kings); this teen girl possesses psychic abilities and the useful ability to teleport off and on the scene when needed. Like most hair hunter troops,her pants are baggy and wraped at the ankles and wears a shirt with a red cross and a yellow vest. She is presumed to be slightly powerful in her own right, since she is noted for completely crushing Maruhage's B-Block offscreen with Dollman (yet outside her teleportation, Suzu's powers are never shown). Unlike her evil employer, Suzu is a very kind person. She does not take much part in fighting, but tries to assist the rebels whenever possible. Suzu will sometimes even help those who don't really deserve it, proven when she saves both the rebels and OVER (who at the time was the most ruthless of the Heavenly Kings) from a collapsing fortress. Despite Suzu's ability to take down B-Block all by herself, most of her attacks are not revealed throughout the series. Suzu's skill is known as ESP Psychic Ability. Suzu simply teleports to different areas. The most frequently used technique throughout the series. Wears a Don Patch costume to reveal Bo-bobo's true power. Sadly, this is all in vain, as Bo-bobo and Beauty label her as crazy for dressing up as Don Patch. In the anime, Bo-bobo is already dressed up like Don Patch, and Beauty discourages Suzu that there is only one Don Patch. However, while Suzu was moping about her failure, Tokoro Tennsuke mistakes her as Don Patch, as she was still wearing the costume. Suzu traps the opponent in a sphere. Suzu paralyzes the opponent.

Bo-bobo: We're out!

Don Patch: Hooray~! The main star is back in action!

Jelly: We're not gonna die!

Trio: Thanks, Suzu!

Suzu: No problem! It's what I do!

Envy: A psychic?! Cool! But, we have two more people left! It doesn't even matter!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Rei: Really? (breaks cart and grabs and put down Soichiro) Now you have one.

Rei Hōōmaru (鳳凰丸 礼 Hōōmaru Rei?) is Ragyō Kiryūin's secretary at Revocs Corporation. She is a minor antagonist in Kill la Kill, and the main antagonist in the OVA special. Rei is a young, dark-skinned woman with a light purple hair styled in locs. She has golden hoop earrings in both ears. Her attire consists of a white business suit complete with a white shirt, white tie, white shorts, white thigh highs and white pumps. Whenever she is near her boss, Ragyō Kiryūin, she dons a pair of large, aviator sunglasses. Rei always shows a very serious and professional front, though at times she seems comfortable making personal remarks about Ragyō, even as her underling. She also shows no objection to her boss's questionable character, due to the fact that she was saved and given a name by her. Rei's loyalty to Ragyō is unwavering, leading her to unhesitatingly put herself at risk to protect her superior. She is even willing to offer herself as the final sacrifice to Shinra-Koketsu, allowing Ragyō to unleash the full power of the ultimate Kamui. After her boss' death, she decides to take revenge, changing her calm and collected self into a rage-filled guerrilla. However, despite all she did, she wasn't a heartless person and, at the end, proved she was capable of redemption by accepting Satsuki Kiryūin's offer. Rei has demonstrated some degree of fighting ability, although she was easily defeated by both Ira Gamagōri and Satsuki. Rei's primary weapons are the sleeves of her Goku business suit that she uses as whips, and can also shield herself from attacks with them. Her clothes possess the ability to change shape to some degree, indicating the presence of Life Fibers. Rei also has an unusual ability to either recreate herself or enter superhuman speeds, having used her body to block Satsuki from cutting a then-impaled Ragyō. The cut supposedly destroyed Rei and her clothes, yet she was still next to Ragyō's side when Ragyō reappeared. Rei has displayed the ability to not only grab the attention of the Elite Four members, but she also kept them at bay while Satsuki was abused by Ragyō. Rei also has demonstrated how to form clones using Life Fibers. She created dark clones of the Elite Four with Goku Uniforms and Satsuki with Junketsu using the remaining Life Fibers from REVOCS and the memories of no-star students.

Uzu: Hououmaru.

Edo-Rei: That's my counterpart?

Hoopa: You look professional!

Rei: Looks like Lady Ragyo isn't here. Where is she?

Envy: Hmph! This isn't fair! Where did they come from, anyway?!Krillin:None of your business!

Ace: We'll take you on.

Sarutobi: Yup! Kicking your ass for Gintoki!

Gintoki: For me?! No way!

Lucy: (screams) Someone help me~!

Sonson: Lucy!

Nami: Hold on!

Lucy: (screams) Why does this always happen to me~?!

Suu: Huh? Water! (jumps in water)

Lucy: Huh?!

Lucy ends up riding the Hell Coaster with Natsu until they crash into a body of water.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Suu: You okay? (normal)

Lucy: Yes. Thanks, Suu.

Suu: No biggie.

Hughes: (laughing) Hilarious!

Jolteon: Too funny!

Envy: Edolas Magic disappearing would be a waste.

Natsu: That's not true! Our friends and the Exceeds have lives and that's more important than whether or not there's Magic Power!

Lucy: Gate of the Water Bearer: Aquarius!

Aquarius: Where the hell are we?!

Lucy: Doesn't matter! Wash them away!

Aquarius: Got it!

Hughes: Pointless...

Hughes overpowers Aquarius' control over the water. Jets of water shoot at the three.

Aquarius: Take cover!

Steven: Don't worry~! Steven Universe will protect you! (creates shield) Get in!

Lucy: Thanks, Steven!

Steven: _You're_ welcome!

Envy: (laughing) That's much better! Run away like little babies! (laughing)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Meanwhile, in the Royal City..._

Byro: Your majesty, we have reached the final stage of Code ETD.

Faust: Goodbye, gods, the Exceeds, and Earth Land.

Byro: We'll begin to ram the Earth Land Lacrima into Extalia, causing Magic to rain upon us. Perfect plan that surely won't fail us.

They stand in front of the Dragon Chain Cannon, the weapon to be used for the said operation.

Faust: Especially with the Dragon Chain Cannon.

Dragon Chain Cannon (竜鎖砲 Ryūsahō) is a special cannon created for the annihilation of the Exceeds.[1][2] This huge construction, including its base, is activated by a key with a Dragon insignia on it.[3] A huge chain (from which it gets its name) with a sort of "Dragon's head", is normally attached to the main base.[4] It is powered by the Magic Power that comes from the Dragon Slayers (Wendy and Natsu).[2][5] First the "Dragon's head" would be used to connect to the island with the Lacrima on it. Then, the long chain would allow you to control the movement of the island, which would then be directed towards Extalia.[6] The Magic of the Exceeds and the Lacrima would then fuse to create a downpour of "Infinite Magic" for all of Edolas.[1][2] Fortunately, the plan failed thanks to Mystogan sending the Lacrima back to Earth Land.[7]

Byro: Here's the key.

As Byro hands over the key...

Coco: Wait! Panther Lily and Hilde are still in the Giant Lacrima Island.

Fear: They're fighting against Gajeel and OVER.

Cream: You should stop and wait until they've return.

The two don't hear any of this and they decide to proceed.

Io: Now what~dachi?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Coco steals the key in order to save Panther Lily and Hilde.

Byro: Hey, that's ours!

Coco: We're not letting you do this!

Faust: (attacks)

Coco: (grunts)

Everyone: Coco!

Faust: Give us the key.

Although injured by Faust, she continues to run away with the key in tow.

Coco: Never! Come on, guys! Let's get outta here!

Everyone: Right!

Faust: They're in trouble now.

_Natsu..._

Natsu: (groans) Where am I?

Luffy: Don't know.

Steven: It looks like a school or something.

Edward: Agree.

Alphonse: Where are the others?

Ryuko: They're gone.

Suu: Look. A coffin.

Centorea: Why would a coffin be doing here?

Natsu: Let's look inside! (opens door) Huh?!

Centorea: Lucy!

Lucy: Hey...

Sonson: Guess we were trapped here!

Makoto: It was crowded!

Konata: I could've breath!

Saki: Thanks for getting us out!

Uzu: We appreciate it.

Ace: No problem.

Okita: We're glad everyone's here.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: Can you change me back?

Hime: Please?!

Natsu plays with the dial and dresses her, Hime, and Saya in various outfits.

Krillin: Those are ridiculous!

Shizuka: Actually, they look beautiful!

Lucy gets her revenge by dressing Natsu in the same outfits she got put in.

Boys: (laughing)

Natsu: Stop laughing!

Rei: Anyway, where are we?

Hughes: Glad you ask. Welcome to Monster Academy!

Everyone: Monster Academy?!

Don: This must be the place where monsters go!

Jelly: Scary~!

Jolteon: Yup! These monsters are studying!

Envy: Don't disturb them.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Suzu: What's the plan? Anyone got ideas?

Natsu: Me! Lucy, you, Himeko, and Ryuko should seduce them!

Trio: Wha?!

Ryuko: There's no way in hell I'm going to do that! Seduction is not what I do!

Gintoki: Please?!

Bo-bobo: Just do it!

Sarutobi: And I'll help you!

Ryuko: (sighs) Fine... I regret doing this!

However, this doesn't work and she, Ryuko, Sarutobi, and Himeko gets attacked by the monsters.

Everyone: Natsu, you fucking idiot!

Centorea: It didn't work.

Carmelita: Natsu...!

Natsu: What?!

Don: Guess we have to fight them!

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Lucy..._

Lucy: I'm going to kill Natsu!

Hime: Same here!

Ryuko: Yup! He's going down!

Hsien-ko: (slashes) Take that, evil monsters! Don't hurt these humans! Painwheel, help!

Hsien-Ko (Lei-Lei, レイレイ, Rei-Rei in Japan) was first introduced in Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge along with her sister, Mei-Ling (Lin-Lin, リンリン, Rin-Rin in Japan). Her character is based off the Chinese hopping vampire, also known as Jiang Shi. Hsien-Ko has appeared in several non-Darkstalkers games such as Pocket Fighter and Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Hsien-Ko is a unique, gimmicky character in Darkstalkers. Her unusual attributes come from her ability to air dash, teleporting ground dash, many projectiles, She is a great offensive character; boasting tricky mobility using Pendulum (Senpuu Bu) cancels, high/low mixups using her hard punch item (Anki Hou), and an excellent super in Tenrai Ha, which can set up overhead unblockables that are core to her game. On the downside, she is tied for the worst health in Vampire Savior with Morrigan and Lilith, along with having poor defensive options because of her wide standing hurtbox, unreliable anti airs, and a poor guard cancel. Her tournament results have varied wildly due to the nature of her playstyle. Upon her transition to Marvel vs Capcom 3, this was not the case. Her mobility is among the worst in the game and her attaks deal far less damage than in Darkstalkers, even with an X factor. In addition, her health is only average and is still lacking defense options. She has been placed at the bottom of nearly every tier list and is widely considered the weakest character in the game. Hsien-Ko's odd stance and movements are attributed to her being a jiāngshī (or kuang-si), which are also known as "Hopping Vampires". However, she mostly runs and "walks" with her big claws, hopping only when near enemies. She can also run on air, almost acting as a human. Due to her transformation, Hsien-Ko has abilities beyond the human form and is one of the few humans who can stand on equal footing with a darkstalker. Her ghostly traits allow her to run across air and even disappear temporarily (during dashes). Her sleeves contain far more weapons that should be able to be contained in them, which she uses for attacks. The weapons Hsien-Ko uses include a saw, knives, a sword, a chain, a giant gong that can emit sonic-waves when struck, a spiked flail, and variety of other weapons. She also once in a while throws some cameo items such as a statue of Akuma, Vega's claw, and Chun-Li's bracelets.

Painwheel: Right, Hsien-ko! (slashes)

Painwheel (JP: ペインホイール) was once a sweet, caring school girl named Carol (JP: キャロル) before she was kidnapped and transformed into the monster that she is now by Valentine and Brain Drain. Painwheel's personality tends to be initially mistaken at first glance; by her appearance, she has the form of a monster and is expected to kill and bring harm under orders from Valentine, Brain Drain and her creators. However, it was revealed that Painwheel was able to keep control of her mind over Brain Drain and was able to think and behave for herself. She has a powerful hatred for Valentine and ASG Labs and judging by her lists of dislikes she also dislikes people and her own body. This could be from a rough past of others bullying her about her appearance which would have resulted in low self-esteem, though another possibility is the monstrous transformation she's been put through. After defeating Marie and destroying the Skull Heart, Painwheel goes home to face her parents (in her current monstrous form) hoping they would still accept her as their daughter- however the adults are horrified upon seeing her and shun her because of her appearance. A heart-broken and despondent Painwheel goes off and is confronted by Brain Drain, only for her rage to be fueled even more upon seeing him. Aside from all her hateful attributes Painwheel enjoys peaceful and beautiful things such as flowers, dogs and walking on a beach during the sunset. Painwheel underwent changes as revealed in Filia's ending as she was shown to be very positive and happy about starting over and getting a new leash on life (thanks to Filia's wish) overjoyed seeing her new class telling them it was a pleasure to meet them. Instead of living with her parents, she lives in the ASG Labs, where she is actually happy there. Afterwards Painwheel and Filia watch the sunset together. All in all, Painwheel is a very kind girl who just wants a normal life. An "aerial dominance" character, Painwheel can fly using her Buer Drive blade and charge her attacks, as well as confronting foes with spikes that eject painfully from her body. She can also contort her body into inhuman shapes and unleash her rage with brutal moves. She can use the spikes to paralyze opponents or use them as projectiles as well as extend them in her attacks. Painwheel has armor in some of her attacks when charging them, allowing her to catch opponent off guard and counterattack. With Hatred Install, Painwheel powers herself up with immense rage, which boosts her in-game abilities for the duration of the move. Not only is she capable of dealing additional damage, but the speed of her attacks and flight have increased as well. With the increased endurance of her armor, Painwheel is capable of persisting damage with even the smallest amount of health. Players can use it to their advantage to turn the tide of battle.

Hime: Awesome~!

Sarutobi: Incredible! You took them down with one swoop! Who are you?!

Hsien-ko: Ni-hao! I'm Hsien-ko, a Chinese vampire! And this is my friend, Painwheel!

Painwheel: Hello...

Hsien-ko: Don't worry! Even though she looks scary, she has a kind girl!

Ryuko: Well, konichiwa! I'm Ryuko Matoi! And these are friends Lucy Heartfilia, Himeko, and Sa-chan!

Hsien-ko: Oh~! You speak Japanese?!

Ryuko: Yes?

Hsien-ko: Awesome! It's nice to meet you all!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Sarutobi: What are you doing here?

Hsien-ko: We were looking for something until we heard screaming. When you were in danger, me and Painwheel had to save you from those monsters.

Lucy: Thanks for that.

Painwheel: It's what we do.

Hsien-ko: Let's talk later! We should go outside before more monsters come to get us!

Everyone: Right!

_Natsu..._

Natsu: Guys, stay back! I'll take care of them!

Centorea: You sure?!

Natsu: Yup!

Natsu faces off against Hughes and his monsters. As he is about to be ambushed by Hughes' Monster Troops, they halt and are all captivated by Natsu's form that appears as a Dragon.

Rei: That's incredible power.

Shizuka: He's strong.

Luffy: That's Natsu!

Goku: Super strong!

Hughes: (gasps) He's the real monster...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Outside the Monster Academy..._

Ryuko: Is this the right direction?

Hsien-ko: Of course! I know which way we should go!

Sarutobi: Hope so!

They bumped into a running Coco and her team.

Cream: (gasps) We're so sorry we bump into you! I hope you're not hurt!

Sarutobi: We're fine! But, what are you running from?!

Byro: They you are, you little runts! Hand me the key!

Lucy: Key? No way! You're not getting my keys!

Ryuko: Don't worry! We'll protect you!

Coco's Team: They'll protect us?!

Coco: (gasps)


	88. Episode 88: The Royal Pains Defeated

Episode 88: The Royal Pains Defeated

_In the Royal City..._

Edolas Gajeel, Edolas OVER, Sheele, and Zolo observes the cat Lacrima holding the Extalia Royal Guard.

Edo-Gajeel: It's time to relay on my information.

Sheele: Right.

_Meanwhile..._

Lucy Heartfilia battles Byro to protect Coco while Gajeel Redfox battles with Panther Lily. Gajeel starts getting serious with battling Panther Lily.

Lucy: Gate of the Golden Bull: Taurus!

Taurus:Mooooo! I'll protect you, Lucy!

Byro: Impressive... Flame Liquid!

Flame Liquid (フレイムリキッド Fureimu Rikiddo) is a Magic Vials Spell. A liquid that, when launched at the target, bursts into searing flames. One such usage was shown to be enough to defeat the Golden Bull, Taurus.[1]

Ryuko: (trabsforms) Taurus! That's it! (charges) You're going down, bastard!

Byro: Flame Liquid!

Senketsu: Ryuko! (shields Ryuko) (grunts)

Ryuko: Senketsu!

Senketsu: I'm okay. Please, don't worry.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

After taking a direct hit from Byro...

Lucy: Gate of the Maid: Virgo!

Virgo: Need help, princess?

Lucy: Attack him!

Virgo: Yes, princess. Spica Hole!

Spica Hole (スピカホール Supika Hōru) is an Earth Magic Spell. The user grabs and throws the enemy into the ground and, with the power of the throw, creates a circular hole in the ground, resulting in them being trapped in a pit.[1]

Hime: It's over!

Sarutobi: Wait, what's that sound?!

Byro pops up from the ground in the form of a huge octopus and traps Coco.

Everyone: (screams)

Coco's Team: Coco!

Yoshino: Let her go!

Byro: (laughing) Nothing will effect me! (laughing)

Fear: Coco, hold on! Mechanism No.8: Wheel Punishment of Royaume de France!

Byro: That won't work!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryuko: Staraptor, help!

Staraptor: Staraptor! What the heck is that?! An octopus?! It's huge!

Ryuko: I know! Staraptor, we need to fused!

Staraptor: Fused?! That's impossible!

Ryuko: It is! Trust me. You trust me, right?

Staraptor: That's true... Okay, let's give it a shot!

Ryuko: Right! Pokemon Fusion! (presses button)

They fused together. Her hair is black with a huge red streak that goes over her hair. Her eyes were red. She wears a white t-shirt with tie, black pants, black coat with dark feathers that sticks out on her right side, and black shoes.

Trio: Human Staraptor!

Staraptor: Amazing! I'm a human!

Ryuko: Cool, right?! But, no time for admiration! Let's kick his ass!

Senketsu: Right!

They flied.

Byro: (laughing) Nothing will stop me! Give me that key!

Coco: N-Never! (screams)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Hsien-ko: We have to do something!

Painwheel: What?!

Virgo: Princess, take this.

Lucy: Huh?! What's this?!

Virgo: This is Fleuve d'étoiles, an extended whip from the Celestial Spirit World. It can be really useful for this battle. Good luck. (disappears)

Fleuve d'étoiles (星の大河, エトワールフルーグ, Etowāru Furūgu) is an extending whip gifted unto Lucy Heartfilia by Virgo. While not in use, only the whip's handle is visible, this possessing a simple, cylindrical form with a dark brown central part and golden edges; the lower one is covered in stud-like ornaments and has a small blue rope hanging from it, from which a yellow star-shaped pendant is attached. When the weapon is being used, a jet of flowing water is created from the handle, which remains compact, and twists and moves as if it were the rope on an actual whip.[1] In the anime, however, the whip itself is portrayed as being less water-like and more celestial in appearance: a stream of eerily blue celestial matter comes forth from the handle and is surrounded by orange-white light that twists around its entire length.[2] Later on, also in the anime, Lucy receives an upgraded version of the Fleuve d'étoiles from Virgo; this whip is more "complete" than the previous version in the sense that the whip is already full formed. The handle is black with silver, metallic rings on either end; the whip itself is maroon in color and is rather long, wherein the end is fashioned into a heart shape.[3] An extending whip heralding from the Celestial Spirit World, Virgo gave this weapon to Lucy (after her original whip was taken during her capture)[4] so she could fight Byro in order to avoid depleting all of her Magic Power by summoning her Spirits. The water acts as a solid, allowing Lucy to grab onto solid objects as well as to perform a various array attacks.[5] The Fleuve d'étoiles is Lucy's current weapon, with her carrying it around in the very same spot which her old whip occupied: attached to her belt in correspondence to her left hip.[6]

Lucy: Okay. I can do this. It's up to us. Fenniken, help us out!

Fenniken: Fenniken!

Lucy: Let's do this, Fenniken!

Fenniken: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy's first use of the Magical Whip fails.

Lucy: Huh?! This whip is completely useless!

Ryuko: Gust!

Byro: Nice try!

Hsien-ko and Painwheel: (slashes)

Byro: That doesn't hurt!

Cream: It's not working!

Yoshinon: Now what?!

Fear: We must free Coco.

Io: With what~dachi?! Our attacks won't hurt him~dachi!

Ikeda: (slashes) (lands) Hmph.

Ikeda Asaemon (池田 朝右衛門, Asaemon Ikeda) is the 19th Ikeda Yaemon of the Ikeda Clan. Beforehand, she was adopted into the clan and given the title "17th Ikeda Yaemon" by her adoptive father, the 16th Ikeda Yaemon. After failing to execute him with Kimoarai, she left the Ikeda Clan as a traitor, with her adoptive brother being the successor of the title. Asaemon was then sold to the Hitotsubashi Faction by the 18th Ikeda Yaemon, but she survived and received the title again after his death. Asaemon has short gray hair with purple eyes. She usually wears a short black dress with a yellow, flowery sash. In addition, she wears violet socks and gloves with different lengths. Asaemon tends to be emotionless at most times. However, when being touched inappropriately (even just at her skull mask, which she believes to be a private part,) she can get violent and may cut down the molester as much as how she is touched. On another side, she really takes care of the Ikeda Clan, which she considers as her family. To protect the family's name, Asaemon chose to leave the clan as a traitor who killed the previous Yaemon. After executing her former self of guilt and grief Asaemon became more of a cheerful girl instead.

Byro: Ikeda?! How's that...?!

Murakumo: Don't ask questions, Byro! Let go of that girl or else! (slashes)

Murakumo(叢) is a playable character from the Senran Kagura videogame series. She makes her debut in Senran Kagura: Shinovi Versus. A third-year student at Gessen Girls' Academy. She keeps her face hidden under a mask at all times and isn't much of a talker. When her mask inevitably does come off, she has a very shy and introverted personality, getting so nervous that she stammers and stutters, on nearly every syllable. Though a beautiful girl, Murakumo believes that she MUST keep her face hidden from the universe. What Murakumo needs is Self Confidence as said from Shiki, her best under her mask,she feels safe and strong,and her voice sounds deeper. However, when the mask comes off her voice gets higher and much cuter,though her attacks may seem slow,they are still strong, similar to Dadoji's and Yomi's attacks. Murakumo is a fair skinned girl with long brown hair tied with a red ribbon in a side ponytail. She is dressed in the wear of a Sengoku period warlord, clad in armor and red flower trimmed haori. She often covers her face in a white mask reminiscent of Hanya.

Byro: Murakumo?! Nevermind! I won't unless I get this key!

Youko: (grabs Coco) Hold on, child. This is going to be a bumpy ride. (flies)

Shiragami Youko (白神 葉子 Shiragami Yōko) is the main female protagonist of the Jitsu wa Watashi wa series. She is a second-year high school student and the daughter of a human and a vampire, as such making her a half-vampire. Attending a human school under the condition that she keep it a secret, she manages to do so until her secret was exposed to Kuromine Asahi, a classmate, when he caught her unfolding her wings in an empty classroom. Youko has long green hair and orange eyes. As a vampire, she also possesses long canine teeth and wings. Though she is able to hide her wings, Youko is unable to do so with her canines which leads to her avoiding showing her teeth while at school as much as possible.

Byro: Crap! Get back here!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: Wait... Maybe she give me this because my magic is draining from summoning my Celestial Spirits. Okay, let's try this one more time.

She extends the whip and wraps it around Byro's tentacles. Lucy quickly navigates around Byro's body as the whip extends.

Lucy: Fenniken, use Flare Bits!

Fenniken: Flare Bits!

Byro: (grunts)

Senketsu: Our turn! Whirlwind and Wing Attack!

Byro: (grunts)

Hime: (strikes repeatedly)

Byro: Stop this!

Hsien-ko: (spins and strikes)

Painwheel: (slashes)

Ikeda and Murakumo: (slashes)

Byro: Stop this immediately!

Lucy: We can't lose to someone who would hurt his own comrades like you! Fenniken, use Iron Tail!

Fenniken: Iron Tail!

After wrapping the whip around numerous tentacles, she pulls it and Byro falls on the Monster Academy with his tentacles in tangles.

Everyone: We did it!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: (lands) Great job, Fenniken.

Fenniken: Thanks. Huh? (evolving)

Lucy: Fenniken?

Ryuko: She's evolving...

Braixen: Braixen!

Braixen is a bipedal, fox-like Pokémon. While the majority of its fur is yellow, it has black legs, white arms, face and neck, and a dark orange tail tip. The fur on its cheeks is longer, and a small mane of white fur covers its shoulders and chest. Long, wavy tufts of dark orange fur grow out of its large ears, and its eyes and small nose match this fur in color. Above its legs, the fur sweeps out to either side. When its mouth is open, two pointed teeth can be seen on its upper jaw. Braixen always keeps a stick in its tail, which it sets alight using its bushy tail fur. The flame from the lit twig is used for both attack and communication.

Pokedex: Braixen, the Fox Pokémon and the evolved form of Fennekin. To defeat its opponent, Braixen combines the flame from the twig in its tail with its fiery breath, creating a massive Fire Spin.

Lucy: You evolve into Braixen!

Braixen: Cool!

Lucy: Alright, now I have a Braixen! Lucky day!

Suddenly, flame bursts out of the Monster Academy. It's Natsu Dragneel who erupts from inside with Hughes, Jolteon, and Envy.

Natsu: I'M NO DAMN MONSTER~!

Natsu's flames subsequently defeat the two.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: (panting)

Shizuka: Calm down, Natsu...

Saya: Take it easy...

Hsien-ko: These must be your friends! Ni-hao!

Painwheel: (sighs) Hsien-ko...

Coco: Here's the key. (gives Lucy the key)

Braixen: This key?

Cream: It can activate the device that will ram the Lacrima into Extalia.

Fear: We rather live in peace rather than have an infinite supply of Magic.

Yoshino: Please destroy this key before someone else steal this and use it for evil.

Soichiro: Interesting. Without this key, they won't be able to activate their plans.

Ryuko: (normal) (coughing)

Uzu: Matoi, you okay? You're starting to look pale.

Ryuko: I'm fine... It's just a headache...

Ikeda: Headache? That's no ordinary headache to me... You should lay down and rest.

Ryuko: But... I'm... (collaspes)

Uzu: Matoi! (grabs Ryuko) Matoi, Matoi! Wake up!

Ryuko: (panting)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Murakumo: Hm... A fever... As I expected... Do you know anyone here that could heal her?!

Centorea: Wendy, but she's gone. But, Suu is a healer.

Youko: She is?

Suu: Yup. I can heal anything. Leave it to me.

Suu started healing Ryuko using her antenna.

Staraptor: Ryuko...

Kinue: How did this fever started?

Senketsu: (gasps) It was when Byro was using Flame Liquid and protected her. A little drop must've went to Ryuko's skin and I didn't recognize it. I'm sorry, Ryuko... I should have pay more attention to details like Rarity.

Ryuko: (groans) (opens eyes) Huh?

Uzu: Matoi, you okay?!

Ryuko: I think so... (sits up) Did I collapse?

Kinue: You did.

Ikeda: And it was a fever. Suu here healed you.

Ryuko: Thanks, Suu.

Suu: No problem.

Natsu: Okay, let's take this key and destroy it!

However, as Natsu is about to take it, Sugarboy and Roserade, Ageha, and Kurama appears and takes the key. Gray Fullbuster, riding a Magic Motorcycle, then appears and pursues him.

Morrigan: Give us that key!

Sugarboy: Try catching us! Roserade, Poison Sting!

Roserade: Poison Sting!

Morrigan: Woobat, use Gust!

Woobat: Gust!

Everyone: (screams)

Natsu: That's unfair! You can't take the key, bastards!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

As Gray, Morrigan, and Palutena chases Sugarboy and Roserade, Ageha, and Kurama...

Sugarboy: This key will activate the Dragon Chain Cannon.

Roserade: And everything will go as plan!

Gray: Ice-Make: Floor!

He manages to distract Sugarboy with Ice-Make: Floor and by tossing his motorcycle at him and then reaches for the key. He freezes the key just as he makes contact with it.

Palutena: It's frozen!

Morrigan: But, it didn't break!

Parasoul: Now what?!

Gray further expands his use of Magic so he turn the key in a state wherein Edolas cannot use it anymore.

Ageha: What are you doing?!

Gray: I'm going to continue using my Magic in a state wherein Edolas cannot use it anymore, including the Dragon Chain Cannon! Your plans will be ruined!

Sugarboy: Rosa Espada!

Rosa Espada (ロッサエスパーダ Rossa Esupāda) is an Edolas Magic Item. The Rosa Espada has a distinctive, double-edged blade which starts as rather thin from the hilt, getting larger and larger near the tip, which as a result takes on a fan-like shape, and seems to lack a frontal piercing edge. The massive flat part between the cutting edges houses three round Lacrima crystals where the blade itself starts to widen, presumably being the source of the weapon's abilities. The handguard isn't less characteristic: living up to the sword's name, or maybe even being the reason behind it, it takes the form of a large rose, sprouting from the weapon's hilt, which is rather simple, being covered in leather stripes and ending in a metal pommel, roughly taking on the shape of a fan, like the blade.[1] In addition to being capable of cutting up enemies like a normal sword,[2] the Rosa Espada possesses the special ability of making the objects it strikes soft and limp, to the point where they are liquefied.[1] This can be used to protect the user from enemy attacks by softening them and making them harmless as a result, as well as to alter the surrounding environment to the user's advantage.[3] However, the weapon cannot change the original property of the material it softens, as seen with its incapability of cancelling out the slippery effects on ice.[4]

Their Magics clash for a moment, but to Sugarboy's dismay, the key suddenly cracks and breaks.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone: (gasps)

Makoto: It broke!

Rei: Just from clashing into each other?!

Nia: Impressive!

Hibari: Incredible!

As Gray punches the key and Sugarboy into a wall...

Sugarboy: That key can also turn back the Lacrima into its original form as the Dragon Chain Cannon contains Dragon Slayer Magic that restores Lacrima. Without it, it won't work...

However, his further attempts to persuade Gray to a ceasefire don't work and Gray finally blasts the key into pieces.

Konata: Awesome~!

Saki: He did it!

Sugarboy charges after Gray with his sword in fury, but Gray dodges this.

Gray: Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance!

Roserade: You're crazy!

Ageha: Destroying that key could've saved his friends.

But Gray surprises him by creating a replica key to the Dragon Chain Cannon out of ice.

Kurama: You created it from ice?

Gray: Yup.

Talim: Way to go, Gray!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Envy: (groans) What happen?

Edward: Envy! Stay back!

Hsien-ko: Wait, something's different!

Envy: Jeez... Those jerks had hypnotize us!

Makoto: Hypnotize?!

Ageha: That's right... It was Faust who did this.

Kurama: He was using us for mere tools to his plan.

Natsu: Really?!

Trio: Yes!

Centorea: Since you're back to normal, will you help?

Ageha: Of course, Centorea!

Kurama: We will help you.

Envy: No more evil stuff.

Edward: Hmph!

Everyone: Let's do this!


	89. Episode 89: Lives are on Stake

Episode 89: Lives are on Stake

Wendy Marvell, Conan, Bonnie, Shiro, Noby, Doraemon, and Carla walk into Extalia, surprising the Exceeds.

Wendy: Can we see the queen of the Exceeds?

Exceed: Why?!

Carla: Because Extalia is in grave danger.

Exceeds: Grave danger?!

Nadi: What happen to the Extalia Royal Guard?

Conan: They've been turn into Lacrima by the Edolas Royal Army.

The Exceeds all laugh except for Nadi.

Bonnie: They're not believing a word we're saying!

Exceed 2: With the Queen, the humanscannot harm us!

Shiro: That's not true!

Noby: You're all in danger!

Doraemon: You're going to die!

They start to throw stones at them.

Wendy: Please!

Carla: Get out of Extalia!

Carla:Please listen to me!

Conan: We're telling the truth!

They do not and only continue stoning them. Only Nadi looks speechless and horrified.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Meanwhile, on the Lacrima island..._

Gajeel Redfox's and Panther Lily's battle rages on.

Happy: Wait, are you an Exceed?!

Panther: I have forsaken his homeland, a fake country... (attacks)

Gajeel: I was also an outcast like you. I like your style.

He breaks Panther Lily's sword.

Hilde: He broked Commander Panther Lily's sword?! Impossible!

Gajeel: I'm going to make you my cat!

He overwhelms him with his flurry of attacks.

Hilde: Commander!

Panther: No, Hilde! I'm taking him on myself!

Panther Lily gets up, takes of his cloak and starts fighting seriously with Gajeel using their bare hands.

_In the Royal City..._

Natsu: Gray!

Luffy: You did it! You defeated Sugarboy and Roserade!

Ageha: You are quite impressive.

Kurama: Agree...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_In the meantime..._

Lucy: Help! Get him off of me!

Coco: We got you, Lucy!

Cream: Hold on!

They started pulling Lucy.

Lucy: Ow~! Why does anything happen to me~?!

Youko: Please hold on.

Hsien-ko: We're trying our best!

Painwheel: He's too heavy!

Lucy: You think?!

Gray: With this, we could control the Dragon Chain Cannon in order to save Magnolia Town.

Natsu: How?!

Palutena: Good question.

Morrigan: We need a plan.

Al: What kind of plan?

Edward: I don't know!

While they try to come up with a plan on how to do it, Knightwalker and Haloon arrives.

Everyone: Huh?!

Edo-Nui: Guess who~?!

Palutena: Impossible! Where's Erza and Nui?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Rias: Did they lose?!

Parasoul: They can't lose!

Nui: Who cares?! Time for you to go night-night!

Everyone: Night-night?!

Knightwalker and Haloon then knocks everyone of them out. She and Haloon ties them up and drags them as they looks for the King.

_Somewhere else..._

Lucy Ashley and Edo-Ryuko waits for the arrival of her "informant".

Edo-Ryuko: What's taking so long? I'm getting bored.

Lucy: Don't worry. They'll be here.

Natsu: Lucy! Ryuko!

Lucy: Yeah?

Edo-Gray: Everyone at the guild is being uneasy.

Gray Surge (グレイ・ソルージュ Gurei Sorūju) is a member of the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild. He is the Edolas counterpart of Gray Fullbuster. Unlike his Earth Land counterpart, Gray Fullbuster, Gray Surge wears many layers of clothes that make him look quite large. He physically looks exactly like Gray Fullbuster, even retaining the scar on his forehead. Gray Surge's personality is vastly different from his Earth Land counterpart's, as he excessively puts on layers of clothes, instead of stripping. Also, he is the one with a huge crush in his and Juvia's relationship. Gray Surge gets along well with Natsu Dragion, calling him a friend and even asking him to have a chat after so long. It's said that he also has a rivalry with Lyon, because both are in love with Juvia.[1]

Edo-Ryuko: Really?

Natsu: They heard you had something to say and you and Ryuko needed to convince them about it.

Lucy: Of course!

Edo-Ryuko: It's the only way!

Edo-Senketsu: That's right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Knightwalker and Haloon brings them to Faust.

Faust: Knightwalker and Haloon, you manage to bring these criminals to me. But, where's the key?

Erza: The original key had been broken but Gray can make a new one.

Nui: Yup! Before Natsu is dead!

With Knightwalker pointing a blade at Natsu's neck, Gray is forced to use the duplicate key in order to activate the Dragon Chain Cannon.

Makoto: Let us go!

Rei: Don't do this!

Gray: (thinking) I should re-aiming the cannon so it will ram straight into the Lacrima and save Magnolia. It's the only way to do so.

The castle starts to transform in preparation for firing.

Gray: (thinking) Crap! I don't even know how to do the re-aiming.

Suddenly, Knightwalker and Haloon throws her sword (or Scissor Blade to Nui), and throws Natsu.

Together: Go for it!

Natsu: Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!

R.A.S's: (screams)

They freed the others as well.

Luffy: Gum-Gum Pistol!

Ace: Mera-Mera Slash!

Everyone: (attacks)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Knightwalker and Haloon then points their swords at Faust, Erza requips and reveals herself to be Erza Scarlet of Earth land.

Palutena: Nui! Erza!

Parasoul: They just disguise themselves! Don't scare us like that again!

Erza: Aim the cannon at the Lacrima!

Nui: Or ''bye-bye, king!''

The soldiers comply because of the danger their King is in.

Centorea: Excellent, Erza and Nui! As long as the king's in danger, the soldiers must do what you say for the king's safety return!

However, their hopes are dashed when the real Knightwalker and Haloon makes an entrance, causing Scarlet and Harime to release Faust to block their incoming attack.

Steven: (gasps)

Travis: The _real_ Knightwalker and Haloon!

With Faust's release, the soldiers revert the aim.

Uzu: Oh, great! They're reverting the aim!

Sapphie: This is bad!

Peridot: _Really_ bad!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

The Dragon Chain Cannon attaches itself to the Lacrima and the soldiers prepare to ram it into Extalia.

Palutena: They're going to ram it!

Morrigan: Stop this! You can't do this! It's too dangerous!

Suddenly, the wall bursts and out comes Lucy, Hime, Ikeda, Nami, Carmelita, Kagome, Murakome, Hsien-ko, Painwheel, Luchia, Sonson, and Coco, Fear, Io, Yoshino and Yoshinon on a Legion. Youko, Cream, and Ryuko (in transformed mode) were flying.

Natsu: Everyone!

Uzu: We're glad you're here!

Coco: Hop in on my Legion!

A Legion (レギオン Region) is a large, winged creature that is native to Edolas. Legions are multi-functional beasts; being used for both combat and transportation purposes.[1] They are regularly seen being used by the Royal Army.[2] Legions are rather massive, diabolical, swine-esque entities. A Legion's body is, for the most part, covered in smooth, dark fur. A Legion possesses a very flat, pointed, angular head, and large, round, beady eyes. A Legion's very sharp teeth appear to be fused to its maw, and a large quantity of fur commonly dangles from its chin, resembling a beard of sorts. Protruding from a Legion's head are two, very large, feathery, yet smooth, black horns. Just above its maw, a Legion has three, slitted nostrils on either side of its angular head. In comparison to its body, a Legion's jet-black wings are rather relative, being very smooth and wavy, with white, spot-like patterns running neatly through the folds of each wing. The black paws of a Legion, which are rather small in comparison to its giant body, have five talons on each front claw and four on each back. Lastly, a Legion possesses a long, whip-like tail, with the end of said tail resembling a broken eggshell.[1] A White Legion is, in comparison to its Dark Legion counterpart, aside from the obvious difference in color, considerably smaller in size. Their horns are noticeably shorter, and their wings are jagged and pointy, as opposed to smooth and wavy.[3] As it possesses wings, a Legion is capable of flight.[1] As a testament to their size, Legions have been shown to possess great amounts of raw physical strength. A Legion owned by Coco[4]("Legi-pyon") was able to slow down, and eventually halt, Lacrima Island as it was falling full speed towards Extalia.[5] Despite their disproportionate size, a Legion is capable of moving at blinding speeds, should the need ever arise.[6]

Fear: We don't have much time!

The group rides onto Coco's Legion and they fly away in order to stop the cannon.

Uzu: Blade Regalia !

Everyone: Let's stop the cannon!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Knightwalker and Haloon looks on in fury. They chops off most of their hair.

Edo-Erza: Legion Squad of the Second Regiment, move out!

R.A.S's: Yes, ma'am!

Faust: I'll go. Activate the Dorma Anim!

Dorma Anim (ドロマ・アニム Doroma Animu) is an extremely dangerous Edolas Item. It is a Magical, armored, mechanical Dragon that is forbidden from use under the 23rd-Article Imperial Constitution of Edolas Kingdom. In the native language of Edolas, Dorma Anim means "Dragon Knight".[1] Dorma Anim is an extremely powerful Dragon Armor that constantly drains all the Magic Power from the planet in order to maintain its power. Because of this, Faust declared that once it's activated, it must win for the sake of Edolas. However, what truly makes Dorma Anim deadly is the fact that it is equipped with a special alloy that can nullify "all" Magic used against the armor, rendering just about all Magic attacks useless.[2][3] However, Dragon Slayer Magic is the only exception since they can damage the mechanical Dragon because of their abilities.[4] Dorma Anim's requirement of residual Magic in the surrounding environment as fuel would mean that in an atmosphere absent of Ethernano, the mecha would most likely be rendered inoperable.[2]

R.A.S's: Yes, sir!


	90. Work Together and Stop the Plans

Episode 90: Work Together and Stop the Plans

With the Lacrima Island about to crush Extalia...

E.I.G: Your highness, we have a huge situation. Nichiya and most of the other guards have been turned into Lacrima and are being held captive.

Elders: (gasps)

Elder: How's that possible?

Elder 2: They can't do that.

Elder 3: This is terrible.

E.I.G 2: Also, Carla, Wendy, Conan, Bonnie, Shiro, Noby, and Doraemon are causing a riot in Extalia.

Hearing this, Shagotte stands up.

Shagotte: I see... I'll face these Earth Land Mages myself.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

When the Lacrima Island begins to accelerate towards Extalia...

Natsu: We gotta push it back!

Don: With all our strengths!

With using Coco's Legion, they begin to push it back.

Ryuko: We won't let this collide with Extalia!

Rei: No matter what!

Kinue: Don't give up, everyone!

Centorea: Push with all your might!

Everyone: (grunting)

Nui: This is alot harder!

Okita: We need more help!

Ryuko: Wait, I know! Everyone, help us!

Her Pokemon appears and tries to push as well.

Nui: Great idea! Drifloon, Sylveon, and Doublade, help us!

Drifloon: Drifloon!

Sylveon: Sylveon!

Doublade: Doublade!

Doublade resembles two swords sheathed on a plaque. Each sword has a pink eye with a black, linear pupil on the hilt, as well as a pink, tassel-like arm emerging from the handle. The swords are able to communicate telepathically, and they use this ability to carry out complex attacks that are unstoppable even to those skilled at swordplay.

They begin to push.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Everyone, come on out!

Lucy: We need you!

Gray: Don't give up!

Rei: Mienshao, you too!

Mienshao: Mienshao!

Mienshao is a white and long bodied Pokémon with a small head and small, triangular ears. Its forehead has a purple spot adorning it as well as a yellow one on its snout. It possesses a pair of long, yellow tipped whiskers which have split ends. Its arms are almost completely covered by a large amount of fur that is tipped in purple and split at the end. This arm fur is used as a weapon in battle and acts like a battle whip. Its torso has one purple ring of fur around its midsection. It also has purple fur on the bottom section of the torso, which resemble pants, and its bottom paws are clawed. It has a long, skinny tail that, like its paw fur, is tipped purple and split at its end. Mienshao is respectful and is usually seen training with its Trainer.

Pokedex: Mienshao, the Martial Arts Pokémon and the evolved form of Mienfoo. Mienshao's arm attacks are so fast they're almost invisible. It uses its long arm fur as a whip.

Everyone sends their Pokemon and the Pokemon started to push the Lacrima.

Happy: Huh?! Natsu! Everyone! They're still my friends! I gotta help them! As I, Happy, is still a Fairy Tail Wizard! And Fairy Tail Wizards would never give up! (pushing)

Seeing this, Gajeel, after promising to make Panther Lily his cat, goes to help his guild mates as well. Bullet and OVER help out, too.

Edo-Rei: Keep pushing and don't stop!

Everyone: Right!

Just as the island is about to collide with Extalia, the Fairy Tail Mages, their new friends, their Pokemon, and Coco, Cream, Yoshino and Yoshinon, Fear, and Io are able to stop it from moving.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Panther: Coco, you and your team need to escape!

Hilde: All your efforts are futile!

Natsu: That's not true!

Happy: We're going to save everyone!

Akane: Yeah!

Nia: Please understand!

Hibari: We must work together to do this!

The Exceeds in Extalia see the Lacrima.

Exceed: Don't worry!

Exceed 2: Our queen can save us!

Wendy: We're sorry, Carla.

Carla: It's too early for apologies. Please, your lives are in danger. You must leave Extalia immediately or you'll die.

Annoyed with her, one of the Exceeds throws another rock but Nadi shields Carla.

Carla: Nadi?

Nadi: Listen up! Throwing rocks is dangerous and explaining that, since they did not listen to them, Extalia is going to be destroyed!

Exceed 3: Even if Extalia is going to destroy, we still have the queen to save us!

Exceeds: Yeah!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Nadi starts to reply but is interrupted when the queen arrives, much to everyone's surprise.

Shagotte: Extalia is in danger and that we cannot escape our fate which is why I decided to tell all of you the truth.

Taking off her robes and jewelry, Shagotte reveals that she is a mere Exceed not a Queen nor a God and that she only possesses one wing.

Shagotte: I'm sorry... I should've kept this secret. But, I have to in order to protect all of you... Please forgive me...

Shagotte begins to explain the story, together with the elders.

Shagotte: The Exceeds are weak creatures who were treated badly by humans, causing the elders to make up a story that their queen is a God, a story that would plant fear into the hearts of humans and grant self-confidence to the Exceeds. At first, the humans didn't believe them but, using Shagotte's unique power of precognition, the Exceeds are able to tell when a human is going to die, causing the humans to fear the power of "God".

Exceed 4: No!

Exceed 5: This can't be true!

Exceed 6: This must be a joke, right?!

Carla: (growling) You...! You...!

Nadi tries to explain but Shagotte interrupts him by throwing a dagger in front of Carla.

Carla: Huh?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Shagotte: I'm guilty for causing your pain. (bows down) I'm accepting any punishment that fits you well... Even if you killed me... I'm ready for anything you throw at me.

Bonnie: This is crazy!

Conan: Carla, don't do it!

Carla picks up the dagger and the exceeds begin to cry at the fear of losing their queen.

Shagotte: Go... Extalia is going to die and that I will be going to die with it.

Carla then begins to approach Shagotte just as the exceeds express their desire to not leave the queen's side. Carla arrives in front of Shagotte and stabs the ground with her dagger.

Shiro: Carla?

Carla: We can't run away! We have to stand up and fight! We won't let him ruin Extalia! This is our home and nobody messes our home without a fight! Who's with me?!

Carla uses Aera and flies towards the Lacrima.

_Meanwhile..._

Natsu and co. are still trying to stop the Lacrima island from colliding when Carla arrives. Nadi then arrives, followed by Wendy, Shiro, Bonnie, Conan, Noby, Doraemon, and the other Exceeds, all willing to risk their lives for their country.

Medaka: You're here!

Konata: About time!

Shizuka: Please help us!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Despite the difficulty of flying with one wing, Shagotte insists on joining the crowd.

Hilde: The Exceeds are here?! Commander Panther Lily, what should we do?! Commander?!

Panther Lily watches his race save his homeland and begins to reminisce about the past, about how he was considered as a Fallen and exiled for saving a human.

Hilde: You were?!

Panther: Yes... I didn't tell you that... My apologies...

Hilde: Nontaken...

Just then, Shagotte loses her remaining Magic Power and begins to fall.

Exceeds: (gasps)

Hilde: Commander!

Panther: Right!

However, Panther Lily saves her.

Hilde: Whew...

Shagotte: I'm sorry, Panther Lily... I should've-

Panther: It's okay... I'm sorry... But, I want to save Extalia, too. No matter how much I despise it, Extalia will always be my home. Hilde, I need you to help them.

Hilde: Yes, Commander! (pushing)

Panther: But I must you that your efforts will be futile. I'm sorry, everyone, for joining the Royal Army.

Shagotte: Panther Lily...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

When Panther Lily begins to cry with guilt, Shagotte grabs hold of his arm.

Shagotte: Your feelings will get through. I'm sure about that.

Suddenly, with the combined efforts of the humans and exceeds, the island is pushed back just as a ray of blinding light shines down from the skies. When the light disperses, everyone is surprised to see that the giant Lacrima is missing.

Shizuka: It disappears!

Hsien-ko: What does that mean?!

Ikeda: Good or bad?

Just as the island and the Dragon Chain Cannon begin to crumble...

Mystogan: The Lacrima has been returned to Earth Land via Reverse Anima.

Edward: It return to Earth Land?!

Luffy: That means...?!

Weezing: The Fairy Tail Mages and the citizens of Magnolia has also been returned to normal.

Everyone: We did it!

Gintoki: Everyone's safe!

Ryuko: We can go home!

Nui: Mission accomplished!

Everyone: Thanks, everyone! Return!

The Pokemon returns to their Pokeballs.

Edo-Rei: I'm so glad your friends are safe.

Nia: Yeah.

Hibari: This is a great time to celebrate!

Everyone: Yeah!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mystogan: Panther Lily, Hilde, thank you for everything.

Panther: No problem, prince.

Hilde: Thank you for saving Extalia.

Coco: (crying) Prince! You've return!

Mystogan: That's right, Coco.

Cream: This is great!

Fear: Now, we can be able to relax!

Just when everyone thinks it is over, Panther Lily gets shot through the chest by Erza Knightwalker.

Everyone: (gasps)


	91. Episode 91: Dragons VS Royalty

Episode 91: Dragons VS Royalty

Panther Lily is shot down by Erza Knightwalker for his betrayal.

Nui: Uh-oh! It's Knightwalker and Haloon!

Rei: Guess we forgot about them!

Bonnie: Darn it!

Akira: And they bring more troops!

Tabitha: So, these are the pests you were talking about?

Tabitha (Japanese: タバサ Tabasa, pronunciation: /təbiθə/), real name Charlotte Hélène d'Orléans (Japanese: オルレアンのシャーロットエレーヌ Shārotto, pronunciation: /ʃɑrlət ɛlɛn dɔrlɛan/ or /ʃɑrlət ɛlɛn dɔrlɛã/) is the daughter of the late Charles, Duke de Orléans, younger brother of Joseph de Gallia. When the father of Joseph and Charles chose Joseph as his heir, the factions that supported Joseph and Charles, respectively, went into a civil war. Charles died in battle, allowing Joseph to secure the throne of Gallia. Later, she accedes to the throne of Gallia, reigning as Charlotte de Gallia (Charlotte of Gallia). Tabitha is a rather quiet girl who is usually seen reading. Her best friend is Kirche, although the two don't actually talk very much often. Kirche becomes very close after she find out what happened to her parents. Tabitha uses wind-water magic with a staff used as the wand; similarly, the coat of arms of Gallia displays a cross of two staves. Her familiar is a blue wind rhyme dragon named Sylphid.

Edo-Erza: Yes. They cause nothing but trouble ever since they arrived.

Mystogan: Do you dare point a spear at me, the prince of Edolas?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Edo-Nui: Shut up! You're nothing but pests that needs to be killed!

Ryuko: Haloon...!

Suddenly, Faust's voice is heard.

Faust: I don't think Mystogan as a son for he betrayed his country. Isn't that right, Emperor?

Emperor: Yes, Faust. I've heard your story and it's true. Mystogan had betrayed his country and must be punished immediately.

The Emperor is the current monarch of The Empire. He is a naive young boy who wishes to lead his people to a bright future. Unfortunately, due to the Prime Minister's influence, he is largely ignorant to the suffering of his people, and is actually contributing to the collapse of the empire. The Emperor is a young boy with green shoulder-length hair which is braided on the sides and green eyes. He wears a purple outfit with white boots and a blue mantle, as well as a large headdress. He also carries a golden scepter with a blue orb attached to it. Being only a child, the Emperor is naive and trusting in the Prime Minister, who is using him as a puppet to do whatever he wants. Constantly under the watchful gaze of his "most trusted adviser", the Emperor's perception of morality has become warped as he is incapable of discerning right from wrong, believing that all he does is for the good of the Empire. He listens to Honest without question and asks for his approval in the decisions he has made, as shown when he sentenced a man to death for being against some of the decided political measures he had taken. Outside of his duties however, he has been shown to be a kind and cheerful person who wants to help others to the best of his abilities, as shown when he wanted to help Esdeath find a lover.

Everyone: (growling) Huh?!

He emerges from the ground in a strange, huge egg-shaped machine.

Saya: What the hell?!

Shizuka: A machine?!

Ryuko: (normal) Shit!

Uzu: It's huge!

Simon: This is bad!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Faust: I will eliminate all those who defy the King, even my own son!

Simon: Gundam! (hops on) Not on our watch!

Faust: Who cares?! I will destroy Nudist Air Force!

Akira: Tsumuga!

Tsumuga: Right! (calling) Nudist Air Force, time to attack! Repeat, time to attack! Now! (stops) They're on their way!

The egg-shaped machine begins to expand and it forms a giant Dragon robot.

Travis: Robot dragon?!

Exceed: That's Dorma Anim, an anti-Mage armor and weapon!

Faust: Capture the Exceeds and get the Pokemon!

They flee.

Exceeds: (screams)

However, the cannons of the Royal Army are faster and they turn a lot of the Exceeds into Lacrima. The team proceeds to defending the Exceeds and dodging the attacks of Dorma Anim.

Youko: Let them go!

Simon: Or else!

Faust: Fight all you want! But, there's nothing you can do! (laughing) As long as the Life Fibers, the Original Life Fibers, and Yveltal are here, I'll become the strongest king that ever live! And everyone in Edolas will die and turn into stone!

Faust fires at the Earth Land Mages and Mystogan quickly defends them before they get hit by reflecting the fire. However, Faust is unaffected and quickly strikes him down.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Faust: What?!

He is later surprised when the three Dragon Slayers, Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox and Wendy Marvell attack him simultaneously.

Natsu: We challenge you to a fight!

Gajeel: You'll pay for this!

Wendy: We won't forgive you!

Luffy: And we'll-

Natsu: Not you. You need to protect the remaining Exceeds. We'll take care of this.

Everyone: Understood!

Ryuko: Let me help. If he has Life Fibers, I have to absorb it. It's my duty. (transforms)

Natsu: Okay! I always like your determination to fight! Let's do this!

Trio: Right!

Wendy: O strengthen of arm to cleave the heavens! ARMS!

Arms (剛腕, アームズ, Āmuzu) is a Sky Dragon Slayer Magic Spell. After reciting an enchantment and generating a flat, elongated oval mass of Magic before their hands, the user surrounds the target in a quavering magical aura, enhancing their offensive power for a certain period of time. It can be used on multiple allies at once,[1] and can also be used in conjunction with other supportive spells simultaneously, such as Vernier[2] and Armor.[3]

Together: Whoa...

Wendy: With this, it can give you added speed and added strength,

Natsu: Thanks, Wendy!

They damage the Dorma Anim.

Ryuko: Wolf Slash!

Faust: (grunts)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Faust then targets Wendy.

Wendy: O swift wind that dashes through the heavens!... VERNIER!

Vernier (瞬足, バニーア, Banīa) is a Sky Dragon Slayer Magic Spell. A supportive spell that, by chanting out an incantation, allows the user to temporarily enhance the targets' movement speed by surrounding them with Magical Auras. When cast, the target, and/or user, is able to hover around at their own discretion within said magical aura. It can be employed upon multiple allies,[1] and also on the caster themselves.[2] This spell can also be cast alongside both Arms and Armor.[3]

However, she trips. Just as the Faust's cannons home in on her, Natsu defends her.

Natsu: You okay?!

Wendy: I'm fine!

Faust shoots Natsu with some missiles, but Natsu only eats the fire caused by the explosion while Gajeel chomps on the Dorma Anim's tail.

Ryuko: (slashes)

Faust: (grunts) I'm surprise by the power of the Dragon Slayers and that girl.

He collects Magic Power from the atmosphere and activates the Black Sky Mode of Dorma Anim that easily overpowers the four of them.

Natsu: Charizard, come on out.

Charizard: Charizard!

Wendy: Great idea. Swablu!

Swablu: Swablu!

Gajeel: Excadrill!

Excadrill: Excadrill!

Excadrill has a dark brown body with diagonal, red splotches. Three markings are on its front, with two under each arm, and two on its back. It has short legs with small, narrow feet, each containing three toes. Its small white face is long and thin, tipped by its pink nose. Its eyes are set back, on either side of the bridge of the nose. Under them, on each side, are two thin, red stripes. A large blade roughly twice as large as its face extends from its forehead. The top of the blade contains two smaller blades, resembling fins. Its arms are thick and have three large blades instead of fingers, with two smaller blades on top of the middle ones. On its knees, halfway down its arm, and just behind where its forehead meets its face, are small red spots. Excadrill can straighten its entire body, allowing it to spin like a drill. It has the ability to cut through iron and steel plating. It uses its excellent digging abilities to build complex tunnels for its nest at more than 300 feet below the surface. Its tunneling can be both beneficial and harmful to humans, as it can help workers with its swift digging prowess, but it can be detrimental to underground structures, such as Subway tunnels.

Pokedex: Excadrill, the Subterrene Pokémon, and the evolved form of Drilbur. Excadrill can dig maze-like underground tunnels for over 100 meters and is powerful enough to cut through thick iron plates using its steel claws.

Ryuko: Sneasel!

Sneasel: Sneasel!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Meanwhile, Mystogan is with the injured Panther Lily.

Mystogan: We should leave the Dorma Anim up to Natsu and the others because there is something else that we must do and I'll need you and Hilde's help.

At the same time, Knightwalker, Haloon, and the army ambush the others with a barrage of missiles. Coco's Legion is hit and they fall. Happy and Carla catch them while Erza and Nui manages to get a hold of Knightwalker and Haloon's Legion.

Cream: Glad everyone's safe!

Yoshino: Agree.

Kinue: (Exceed) Right.

The four battle once more.

Quartet: We won't stop until one of us is gone!

* * *

Sheele: Looks like you need our help.

Over: Huh?! Sheele! Zoro!

Luffy: What are you doing here?!

Zoro: To help you, idiot!

Ace: (chuckling) Now, let's do this!

Everyone: Right!


	92. Episode 92: Mystogan's Plan

Episode 92: Mystogan's Plan

Gray Fullbuster, his team, Lucy Heartfilia, her team, Coco, her team, Happy, Akira, Tsumuga, Guts, and Carla, Edo-Rei, Rei, Kinue, Soichiro, Akira, Nia, Hibari, and the others crash land after their Legion falls.

Everyone: (groans)

Akira: Everyone's okay?

Everyone: Yeah...

Cream: Uh-oh!

Medaka: The Royal Army are here!

Gray: (growling) Freeze!

R.A.S's: (screams)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Medaka: Kurokami Rolling Savate!

Momoyo: Kawakami Style, Musou Seikenzuki Midareuchi!

R.A.S's: (screams)

Akira: Flame Wind Blower Extreme!

Tsumuga: Multi-Shot Needles!

Goku and Krillan: Destructo Beam!

Luffy: Gum-Gum Bullet! {Ace: Mera-Mera Flame Shot!}

Bo-bobo: Fist of the Nosehair: Royal Pain in the Butt Multi-Attack! {Jelly: Fist of the Wobble-Wobble: Jelly Dragon Strike!}

R.A.S's: (screams)

Edward: More coming!

Okita: Don't worry. I have this.

Sheele: RPG?!

Okita: More like a bazooka. (shoots)

[BOOM]

Zoro: Idiot!

Okita: Sorry...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Meanwhile, in Edolas Fairy Tail..._

Edo-Lucy: We should save the Exceeds and their world from the Royal Kingdom who's trying to take everything for themselves!

Edo-Gray: You sure?

Edo-Mako: We'll get killed!

Edo-Ryuko: It's the only way, Mako! We have to stand up and fight! I'm not scared! And neither is Lucy! We'll take the risk!

Everyone: (murmuring)

Erza Scarlet and Nui Harime continues to battle Erza Knightwalker and Nui Haloon. The four are evenly-matched as they exchange blows of their Magic. At the same time, the three Dragon Slayers, Ryuko, and their Pokemon are being overpowered by Faust in his Dorma Anim.

Lucy: Key of the Lion: Leo!

Leo: Don't worry, Lucy. I'm here to help.

Coco: Awesome~!

Cream: Let's fight, too!

Yoshinon: Right!

Io: Agree~dachi!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

However, they are also overpowered when the Legions arrive. Fortunately, it seems Edolas Fairy Tail has come to a decision as their tree-guild suddenly pops out of the Earth Land Mages' battle site and captures the Legions of the Royal Army. The Mages storm out of their guild and charge at the army. Earth Land and Edolas Fairy Tail work together to battle the army, this time gaining the upper hand.

Uzu: (transformed) Awesome!

Nia: We're getting the upper hand!

Hibari: Hooray!

Steven: Time to kick some butt!

Travis: Parallel universe style!

_Meanwhile..._

Erza: Armadura Fairy!

Armadura Fairy (妖精の鎧, アルマデュラ・フェアリー, Arumadura Fearī) is one of Erza Scarlet's most powerful armors.[1] This dual toned armor is composed of a simple pink breastplate joined to the collar, which sports a heart centered between two wing-shaped decorations. The pauldrons are structured by two pink plates, faintly shaped like wings, consecutively surmounted by one another and pointed downwards. They are adorned by intricate ornamental wings on each pauldron. The gauntlets completely envelop her arms and feature prominent feather-shaped decorations pointing backwards in correspondence to her wrists. The waistguard is made up of plates attached to the breastplate, surrounded by a thin belt around Erza's waist, and has a short, pinkish white skirt underneath covering her upper thighs. In the anime, her waistguard has been substituted by a tasset, similar to her pauldrons, with the upper white edges jutting over a thick brown belt separating the tusset from the breastplate.[2] Her greaves reach up to the center of her bare thighs and possess feather-like ornaments protruding from the upper edges of her greaves and the lower edges of her knee guards, which have similar motifs carved on them, and each sport a pair of small wings, one attached to the knee guard and one in correspondence to Erza's ankles. The armor is complemented by a large tiara adorning Erza's head, with feather-shaped protrusions jutting out horizontally, and a large purplish white cape. In this outfit, Erza's hair is styled into a pair of braids that flow down from the back of her head.[1] As declared by her counterpart, Erza Knightwalker, this is Erza's strongest armor. This armor bears the name of the Fairy Tail Guild to symbolize Erza's pride of being a member of Fairy Tail.[1] An attack from this armor had the capability of destroying Erza Knightwalker's strongest spear, Ravelt. However, the armor was shattered after its attack, due to the force of the assault which surprised Erza herself.[3] Similar to the Morning Star Armor, Erza has the ability to utilize wild torrents of energy, which is reminiscent of green lightning. By concentrating Magic Power through both weapons, Erza lunges forth and attacks with her energy-charged swords.[2]

Meanwhile, Knightwalker's strongest spear, Ravelt, and Scarlet's strongest armor, Armadura Fairy, clash and make a huge explosion. Their weapons shatter after the collision.

Nui: (slashes)

Edo-Nui: (gasps) My sword!

Nui: Oops!

Edo-Nui: You bitch! How dare you shatter my weapon!

Nui: Sorry!

With the island they're on threatening to crash and both combatants out of Magic to use, the four settle for hand-to-hand combat. All the battles rage on.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: You need to stop this!

Edo-Erza: Why?!

Nui: Because caring for others is what you do! You two are cruel and don't have good hearts and the compassion of others!

Edo-Nui: How do you know that?

Nui: I was like you. You see, I was born from a Life Fibers wound because Lady Ragyo wanted to have a child that is able to fused with Life Fibers. She treated me like a princess and give me the nickname ''the Grand Couturier'' of the REVOCS Corporations. I had made terrible mistakes in my life. I killed Ryuko's father. I made her so mad that she turns into a monster. I had rip Senketsu apart. And many others, including hypnotize Ryuko and force her to wear Senketsu. But, ever since I had joined Fairy Tail and got my eye fixed, I feel like this is where I'm supposed to be. Everyone is so kind even though they can cause chaos. (chuckling) I just changed. And you should do that, too.

Edo-Erza: Hm...

Erza: Please?

Edo-Nui: (sighs) Guess you were right. We surrender...

Nui: Thank you...

Edo-Nui: Hmph!

Nui: (chuckling)

Erza: I'm glad I'm alive and can survive without Magic. Right, Nui?

Nui: Right! (smiles slightly)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

In the meantime, Mystogan, Weezing, his team, Hilde, and Panther Lily arrive in the chamber that creates Anima.

Hilde: What's the plan?

Sesshomaru: Well...

Jade: The only way to stop this is put the Anima in reverse and rid Edolas of its Magic in order to stop the war.

Panther: That's insane!

Hilde: You know the risk!

Mystogan: I know... But, it's the only way... Trust us...

Emperor: I trust you...

Mystogan: Emperor?

Emperor: What I say earlier was a lie. I know Faust's plans are insane. That's why I'm helping you reverse the Anima. It might be able to work.

Weezing: Right!


	93. Episode 93: Dragon Slayers Don't Give Up

Episode 93: Dragon Slayers Don't Give Up

Faust: Give up! You don't stand a chance!

Everyone: (growling)

Ryuko: We won't give up...

Faust: There's no way you could beat me! Just give up! Besides, I'm impressed with you! But, you can't defeat me! Dragon Blast Eruption!

Dragon Blast Eruption is an unnamed Dorma Anim attack. While equipped with Dorma Anim, the user swings its sword-like arm all the way to the opposite side, which causes the ground beneath the opponent to erupt.[1]

Everyone: (screams)

Sneasel: Ryuko! (growling) Ice Beam!

Charizard: Flamethrower!

Excadrill: Slash!

Swablu: Dragon Rage!

Faust: (laughing) Puny Pokemon! Dragon Blast Eruption!

Everyone: (screams)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

He then begins to absorb the Magic Power from the land and sky, charging his creation's sword for another attack.

Gajeel: Natsu, you, me, and Wendy should use our roars at the same time. Ryuko, you charge and attack him. Our Pokemon should attack, too.

Natsu: Good idea.

The three agree and, with their roars causing an explosion, they are hopeful to have defeated Faust.

Ryuko: (charges) Sneasel!

Sneasel: Right! Energy Ball!

The Scissor Blade absorbs the Energy Ball and it became electric.

Ryuko: (slashes)

Charizard: Iron Tail!

Excadrill: Mud Slap!

However, the group finds out that the Dorma Anim jumped into the sky and is seemingly undamaged.

Natsu: Let's try again!

Everyone: Right!

Natsu encourages the group to try again but is interrupted by Faust, who attacks them with a weapon dubbed the Dragon Knight Spread Cannon.

Everyone: (screams)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Wendy: We can't win...

Gajeel: He's tough to handle...

Swablu: Yeah...

Excadrill: We should give up...

Natsu: Don't give up!

Everyone: Huh?!

Ryuko: We can't just give up now! Everyone is counting on us!

Swablu: But...

Natsu: No buts!

Irritated, Faust tries to squash him with the Dorma Anim's foot but Natsu manages to throw him off.

Charizard: We won't give in! We're Dragon Slayers! And Dragon Slayers don't give up! We have to think about everything we went through and our friends!

Ryuko: And that includes Life Fibers-Infused Humans, too!

Gajeel: Right! Iron Dragon's Club!

Gajeel uses his Magic to lock the Dorma Anim into the ground while Excadrill creates holes, preventing it from jumping again.

Excadrill: Finish him, Natsu and Ryuko!

Together: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Wendy, use your roar for a lift!

Wendy: Okay! Sky Dragon's Roar!

Natsu: Thanks! Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!

Ryuko: (slashes)

With the help of Wendy's Sky Dragon's Roar, the power of Natsu's Fire Dragon's Sword Horn increases and pierces through the Dorma Anim, allowing Natsu to grab hold of Faust and throw him outside. With his Dorma Anim destroyed and facing what seems to be three real Dragons, Faust faints, defeated.

Everyone: We did it!

Ryuko: That was hard! But we finally defeat him!

Sneasel: Yup! Huh?! (evolves)

Ryuko: Sneasel?!

Weavile: Weavile!

Ryuko: (gasps) You evolve! That's so great, Weavile!

Weavile: Thanks!

Wendy: And Swablu is evolving, too!

Altaria: Altaria!

Altaria is a blue, phoenix-like Pokémon. Its body and cloud-like wings are covered in fluffy, white feathers. It often folds its wings behind it, obscuring its back. Two long, blue plumes extend like streamers from the back of its head. It has a short, hooked beak and prominent cheek patches, both of which are white. Additionally, it has beady, black eyes. It has a long neck and short legs protruding from its fluffy body. The feet are blue with four toes, three claws forward and one backward. The tail is made up of five feathers, the outer two being longer than the inner ones. Mega Altaria has more extensive cloud-like plumage, with a large, fluffy mass extending from its back. The feathers have grown as a self-protective measure, and they glimmer with an iridescent sheen. Its cottony wings are more distinct than in its base form, and its blue belly is now exposed. Additional fluff surrounds its neck like a collar, and its head is adorned with a hat-like crest. A single, small feather curls out from its forehead, though its facial features are unchanged. Its tail feathers have grown into a long, wavy streamer, with three longer central plumes. Mega Altaria's singing voice is even more beautiful than that of its regular form. It is known for its sociable personality and is not timid.[1] This Pokémon uses its wings to catch updrafts and soar across the sky. It gracefully glides through the clouds, often while singing or humming in a soprano voice. Its voice seems to have special properties which induce a dreamy state for listeners. Altaria can be very affectionate, enveloping people it has bonded with in its cotton-like wings. Altaria is often found living in forests, though it also inhabits mountain ranges.

Pokedex: Altaria, the Humming Pokémon. Altaria is the evolved form of Swablu. It uses its fluffy wings to catch updrafts and is known for its beautiful high-pitched song.

Wendy: Wow, you're an Altaria!

Altaria: Now, I can carry you! Awesome~!

Everyone: (chuckling)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Yveltal: My, you've defeated that Faust. As expected from Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, Wendy Marvell, and Ryuko Matoi.

Yveltal is a large Pokémon with avian and draconian traits. Its body is dark in coloration and is adorned with grayish patterns along the underside. Yveltal's wings have three spikes on each extending along the bottom edges, close to where they meet the body. There are five large claws on each appendage, three of which curve inwards. Yveltal's underside is bright red, with branching, black markings. Similar markings are present on Yveltal's head and neck. Yveltal has a pointed, beak-like snout. Black horns extend from above its blue eyes, with a sharply curved portion pointing forward and thinner prongs facing the rear. A feathery gray ruff encircles its neck and billows out over its back. Yveltal has small, birdlike legs with powerful talons. Like the rest of the underside, the legs are red with black adornments, and the talons are gray. Each foot has two toes facing forward and one pointing backwards. When Yveltal's wings and tail are fully extended, Yveltal resembles the Latin alphabet letter Y. Yveltal has the power to absorb life energy. When it reaches the end of its lifespan, it expands its wings and steals all of the life energy of every living thing around it before transforming into a cocoon to sleep for 1,000 years. Yveltal is the only known Pokémon capable of learning the move Oblivion Wing.

Natsu: Yveltal?!

Yveltal: Yes. It is I, Yveltal, the Destruction Pokemon. You must be from Fairy Tail, I presume?

Ryuko: Yes. You must've known our names.

Yveltal: Yes, princess. I know every single name through my experience.

Ryuko: Princess?

Yveltal: Why, yes. You want to absorb the Original Life Fibers, correct?

Senketsu: That's what we intended.

Yveltal: Than, I'll let you. You deserve it.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryuko was able to absorb the Original Life Fibers. She begins to glow and Senketsu was getting a new upgrade. After that, Senketsu was all red with rose-like pattern at the skirt area. At the skirt was a red silk that reaches the bottom with black trimmings on the edge. His eyepatch was a red jewel. Ryuko also wears black gloves with roses on it, silver necklace with red beads hanging out of it, and silver tiara with a red bead and a clear-red, butt-length veil.

Everyone: (gasps)

Natsu: Ryuko, you look...!

Gajeel: Beautiful!

Wendy: Amazing! It looks as if it's a wedding dress!

Ryuko: Really?! Senketsu?!

Senketsu: Yes. I can feel this new power within you. That means we now have a new transformation outfit.

Ryuko: Cool~! Wonder what it could be!

Yveltal: You have to see it and find out. And also, I have one last gift.

Ryuko: One gift?

Yveltal: _Last_ gift. (transforms into human) This tiara contains crystalized Life Fibers. The middle represents you while the other six represents Satsuki Kiryuin, Mako Mankanshoku, Ira Gamagori, Hoka Inumuta, Nonon Jakuzure, and Uzu Sanageyama.

Senketsu: And they'll get upgrades, too?

Yveltal: Precisely. You may wear it.

Ryuko: Whatever you say... (puts on tiara)

Another glow appears. This time, Senketsu is an all-white dress. Ryuko now sports white gloves, blue necklace, and her hair was long with a rainbowfied color (red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple) that starts in the middle and ends at the bottom.

Ryuko: Whoa...! Senketsu, you're a dress.

Senketsu: I am? Oh, great. Don't tell anyone about this.

Ryuko: Whatever...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Yveltal: Perfect. Now, with this form, you'll be able to control all Life Fibers. Also, it looks great when you're going to a ball or whatever.

Ryuko: Yveltal!

Yveltal: Kidding. But please, let me join your group.

Ryuko: Sure. Go, Pokeball!

Yveltal was transferred to the Pokeball. It shakes 3 times before it stops.

Weavile: You caught Yveltal!

Ryuko: That's right! But... (turns around) (falls down)

Natsu: Ryuko! (grabs Ryuko)

Ryuko: (sleeping)

Charizard: She's... asleep?

Natsu: (stands up) Guess she's tired. That's fine. We should let her rest for a while.

Suddenly, the floating islands begin to fall to the ground, one by one.

Charizard: Let's get outta here!

Everyone: Right!

Natsu, Weavile, and Gajeel hop on Charizard while Wendy and Excadrill hop on Altaria and flies.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Seeing the islands falling, the battle between the Earth Land and Edolas Fairy Tail against the Royal Army stops.

Palutena: The islands!

Youko: They're falling!

Hsien-ko: Zěnme yàng?! (translation: How?!)

Shagotte: (gasps) The Magic Power of Edolas is beginning to disappear.

Everyone: Disappearing?!

Akira: Someone's reversing the Anima!

Tsumuga: Who?!

Everywhere around Edolas, the Magic Power is beginning to be sucked towards the sky.

_Inside the Anima control room..._

Mystogan: I will rid Edolas from Magic in order to stop the war.

Without their weapons, the Royal Army retreats but Gray, who is about to celebrate their victory, sees that the Edolas Fairy Tail members are also panicking for losing their source of Magic.

Lucy: Calm down. It'll be fine.

But it fails.

With the Magic disappearing, the townspeople also begin to panic.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Elsewhere..._

Wendy: We should head to the Royal City.

Altaria: We have to help in any way as possible.

Natsu: You sure?! Ryuko's resting and I can't drop her somewhere!

Wendy: Don't worry! She'll be fine!

Natsu: Okay! Let's go!

Everyone: Right!

_Inside the Anima control room..._

Emperor: The people are panicking.

Mystogan: Right... They need a new leader, a new King who will help them adapt to the new world.

Panther: And you'll be that king.

Weezing: Rejection!

Hilde: Huh?!

Mystogan: There is a need for someone to play the role of a villain who took the Magic away from Edolas and a hero who would conquer the villain and unite the people. We'll be the villains and you'll be the hero since you would be able to unite the humans and the Exceeds.

Panther: No!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Hilde: We can't do that! You're the prince! You have to be king!

Mystogan: But...

Panther: Listen, someone has to be king and it's you! We won't take that role of hero!

Mystogan: I see... (sighs)


	94. The Adventures of Edolas had Ended

Episode 94: The Adventures of Edolas had Ended

With the Magic leaving Edolas...

Edo-Lucy: Everyone, go to the Royal City in order to find out the truth about our future!

Meanwhile inside the Anima room, Mystogan explains his plan to Panther Lily.

Mystogan: Execute us in front of the panicking citizens and be the King of the new world.

Panther: Not going to happen!

From the door, Nadi watches the two, who are unaware of his presence. As Magic continues to be sucked from Edolas, Mystogan and Panther Lily continue to argue, both wanting the other to be the King and both wanting to be the villain who is to be executed.

Guard: People are wrecking havoc outside! You have to stop them!

Together: (sighs) Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Edo-Gajeel: Huh? Oh, I know what they're doing. Those fairies are evil and are trying to take the Magic from Edolas!

Natsu then scares the people by breathing fire.

Edward: (creates lightning)

Luffy: Scary, right?! I'm rubber boy!

Ace: And fireman!

Al: I'm the living armor! Fear me!

Ryuko: (sighs)

Weavile: This is getting ridiculous...

Mystogan:Stop this immediately.

However, Natsu, Charizard, and his team ignores him.

Weezing: Everyone, Mystogan is the Prince of Edolas who went missing seven years ago!

Nadi then appears and reveals that after overhearing Mystogan and Panther Lily's conversation in the Anima room, he told the Dragon Slayers about their plan. As Mystogan leaves to fight Natsu...

Panther: Is Natsu is planning on dying in order to get the people to trust Mystogan and Weezing?

Hilde: Could be.

As Mystogan closes in on Natsu, Nadi tells Panther Lily to prepare for what is going to happen to them.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Uzu: Matoi?!

Ryuko: Huh?!

Rei: Lady Ryuko, is that really you?!

Ryuko: Um... I know this is strange... But I was transformed into this. Don't worry. I can easily deactivate this form by simply taking this tiara off.

Uzu: I-I see...

Ryuko: Sanageyama?

Makoto: Earth to Sanageyama!

Uzu: Huh?! Sorry, it's just... I never seen you in a dress so...

Ryuko: Oh! Now I see! (chuckling)

Hsien-ko: If he's pretending to be scary, I'll pretend too!

Suu: Me, too.

Bullet: Jeez...

Sheele: Guess they're helping Natsu.

Zoro: Idiots...

As the Magic continues to leave, Nichiya and his guards return to their normal state.

Mystogan: Sleep Magic! Huh?!

Mystogan tries to cast a Sleep Magic Spell on Natsu but fails when the Magic is sucked into the Anima. Natsu then uses his Magic to destroy a house, causing the people to panic.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Wendy: Natsu!

Altaria: You're going too far!

Zoro: You idiot! You're acting more than Luffy!

Shizuka: Uh-oh...

Saya: Why can't you stop this destruction?!

Gajeel: Don't worry. The setting is perfect; Natsu being the Demon with incredible Magic power is defeated by the hero with none.

Mystogan: Stop this foolery.

Natsu ignores him and answers with a punch. Irritated, Mystogan begins to fight back.

Mystogan: Stay down after being attacked.

Natsu: Nope! This is my way of performing a Fairy Tail Farewell Ceremony!

As the two fight...

Natsu: Whenever a Mage wishes to leave Fairy Tail, they are free to do so, however they are expected to follow three rule; 1. You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live! 2. You must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain! And 3. Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends for as long as you live! These rules are the ways of Fairy Tail and don't you forget it!

Hsien-ko: We won't!

Suu: Never ever!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

With smiles on their faces, both men throw a final punch and Natsu falls while Mystogan manages to stay standing. With their prince victorious, the people begin to cheer, but stops when Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel's, along with the others, bodies suddenly begin to glow.

Everyone: Huh?!

Soichiro: We're glowing?

Steven: What's happening?!

Travis: Awesome!

Elsewhere, Panther Lily and Nadi's bodies also begin to glow.

Hilde: What's going on?!

Nadi: Everyone who have Magic within their bodies are being sucked in by Anima as well.

Hilde: Guess we're going back to Earth Land!

Nadi: Correct!

All around Edolas, the Exceeds and Fairy Tail members' bodies are also glowing and are beginning to float upwards towards the Anima. As they watch the Fairy Tail members leave, the members of Edolas Fairy Tail wonder out loud what they are going to do without their Magic.

Gray: Don't worry! You don't need Magic to be a guild, you only need each other!

Ikeda: That's true!

Sa-chan: Friends are the most important thing you ever need!

Hsien-ko: Yup!

Painwheel: Agree!

Elsewhere, Erza and Nui also being sucked in as well.

Nui: Bye, Edolas me!

Erza: See you again someday!

Edo-Erza: Of course...

Tabitha: Hope to see you again.

As they begin to return to Earth Land, Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel pretend that they are suffering and the citizens begin to cheer again, all praising their prince. With tears in their eyes, everyone waves a final farewell to their new and old friends.

Mystogan: Emperor...

Emperor: I have to... Goodbye...

Mystogan: Bye... Everyone, for now on, we will live without Magic!

Crowd: (cheering)

* * *

Coco: You can't go!

Cream: Sorry, Coco.

Io: But, it's for the best~dachi!

Coco: I'll miss you guys!

Yoshino: We'll miss you, too...

Fear: Please take care of yourself.

Coco: I'll try...

Yoshinon: Bye!

Coco: Bye! See you soon!

_Mystogan..._

Mystogan: Also, I will allowed Pokemon to come back to our towns and cities! They're here to help you and create a bond! If we work together, we'll make this a great world!

Crowd: (cheering)

Weezing: All right!


	95. Episode 95: Earth Land, We Made It

Episode 95: Earth Land, We Made It

In Earth Land, the sky opens and the Fairy Tail Mages formerly trapped in Edolas fall out and arrive in their homeland where everything that was previously gone is now restored.

Centorea: This is Earth Land?

Nui: Yup, Cerea! Welcome to Earth Land!

Cream: Pretty~!

Everyone: Huh?!

Steven: You got sucked in?!

Fear: That's right.

Travis: Great...

Makoto: Awesome~! Earth Land, Earth Land, Earth Land, we're here!

Medaka: Thank goodness...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Simon: Hey, look. The Exceeds are also sucked here as well.

Nui: Incredible...

Exceed: Everything in Earth Land is in good condition.

Ryuko: (normal) Really? That's surprising.

Centorea: Agree.

Suu: (singing) Water, water, lots of water pouring down.

Carla: (growling) Leave and go back! You can't be here in Earth Land!

Kinue: Carla, calm down. Take deep breaths.

Exceed 2: Sorry...

Exceed 3: We have no more home to return to...

Carla: Hmph!

Wendy: Carla...

E.E: Six years ago, Shagotte had a vision of the fall of Extalia which they thought was caused by humans. In order to evacuate the children of the Exceeds, she ordered the gathering and dispersing of one hundred eggs to Earth Land with an imaginary mission of the extermination of the Dragon Slayers. All had gone to plan except for Carla and her unexpected ability of precognition, the same one that Shagotte has. This ability activated within Carla and caused her visions to mix with her memories, creating for her a mission that never existed.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Akane: Really?! So Carla can predict the future!

Momoyo: Didn't see that coming.

Shagotte: I'm one at fault for everything.

Exceed 4: We understand that you only do it to protect us.

Exceed 5: It's not your fault.

Eventually, Carla also forgives the Queen who warmly hugs her.

Shortly after, the Exceeds depart with the hopes of finding those other children who were evacuated from Extalia six years ago. They would live close by and in harmony with the humans as they diligently work on their mission.

Hsien-ko: Zàijiàn!

Youko: Please take care of yourself!

Ikeda: Don't go anywhere dangerous!

Exceeds: We will~! (leaves)

Peridot: Good thing that's over!

Panther: Guys.

Everyone: Panther Lily?!

Happy: You're small, like us!

Hilde: This is his default form. He has the ability to change his size.

Panther: Correct.

Happy: Cool~! I want that power!

Carla: Happy, you're hopeless, as usual...

Everyone: (chuckling)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryuko: Dad?

Soichiro: Hm?

Ryuko: I'm glad you're back. Now, I can't wait to spend time with you. Especially Satsuki.

Soichiro: Right... We'll now be able to spend time together after all these years. I promise.

Ryuko: (nods head)

Panther: Anyway, I would like to join Fairy Tail.

Hilde: Me, too... If you want me...

Gajeel: Hm... (hugs Panther) That's a deal, buddy! Welcome to Fairy Tail!

Lucy: When did he become so emotional?

Amaterasu: And the rest of you can join us, too.

Talim: We're always welcoming newcomers.

Lapis: It's the least we could do until the mysterious cloaked man is found.

Everyone: Right!

Momoyo: In Fairy Tail,it can get chaotic. So, get use to it.

Centorea: Um, right?

Momoyo: (chuckling)

Cream: Ms. Momoyo is funny... Right, Cheese?

Cheese: Chao!

Cheese (チーズ Chīzu?) is a character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is a neutral Chao owned by Cream the Rabbit and the twin brother of Chocola.[3] He is often used as a method of attack by Cream in the many games they both appear in. Cheese is mostly referred to as male: In Shadow the Hedgehog, Cream asks Shadow to find Cheese in which she says, "You have to find him." He is a Unique Chao in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, and raises the entire team's luck when bonded to a character depending on his level: at level 1 he increases it by 5, at level 2 by 10, and at level 3 by 15. Cheese is the only Chao in the game that can't be attained from an egg, and is also the only Chao that has significance in a side-quest. Cheese is found in a cave that the player needs to climb to access it. Cheese has the appearance of a neutral child Chao: he is light blue and has yellow markings at the tip of his head, hands, feet and tail, a bulb-shaped head, dark blue eyes, a floating, yellow pom-pom ball hovering above the top of his head that changes appearance corresponding to his emotions, two pink butterfly-like wings and a small circular tail. He is distinguishable from other Chao by his red bow tie (its color alternates to pink depending on the game played). Cheese is a very loyal Chao and is always ready to help Cream. Cheese's mood also tend to reflect Cream's: whenever Cream is happy or upset, so is Cheese. Cheese is Cream's main form of attack - Cream launches Cheese as a 'homing missile' of sorts, as he homes in on and, in the Sonic Advance games, destroys an enemy, making him a valuable weapon. He is also able to create tornadoes in Sonic Battle. Cheese also has the ability to change into a Chao version of Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and Amy. This only appears in the game Sonic Advance 3. In Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, Cheese has the ability to greatly increase the luck of all team members during battle.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Fear: Who else is here?

Panther: Actually, I caught a suspicious person in the form of Lisanna Strauss.

Lisanna: Ow... Don't pull me like that...

Clefairy: Meanie...

Everyone: Huh?!

Parasoul: What is the Edolas Lisanna doing here?

Madoka: Um...

Kluke: Actually...

Lisanna: Look, I'm your Lisanna in Earth Land.

Clefairy: And Clefairy!

Everyone: Eh?!

Al: How's that even possible?!

Ace: Whoa!

Luffy: Somebody tell us!

Lisanna: Calm down... Actually, I never died, but was sucked in by one of the pockets of Anima around Earth Land during my supposed "death" to replace Edolas me who died after falling from a cliff.

Yoshinon: Wait, so you simply trade places?!

Clefairy: Yup!

Lisanna: However, when the Anima started sucking Magic out of Edolas, we were brought along with Madoka and Kluke, but not before Edolas Mirajane and Edolas Elfman tell us that they had known all along that I wasn't their Lisanna and that we should go home to my real siblings so they won't be sad anymore.

Erza: I... see...

Youko: My...

Hsien-ko: So sad!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Medaka: You should find them...

Lisanna: Right! Clefairy, let's go!

Clefairy: Okay!

Kinue: (chuckling) (thinking) Tsumugu, Aikuro, I'm coming back.

Later, at Kardia Cathedral, Lisanna and Clefairy runs and reunites with her real siblings and Pokemon, Elfman, Aggron, and Mirajane and Luponny, who, with tears of joy overflowing from their eyes, welcome her and Clefairy home.


	96. Welcome Home, Lisanna and Clefairy

Episode 96: Welcome Home, Lisanna and Clefairy

_In a forest..._

Zeref: (sighs) There goes Swanna...

Zeref Dragneel (ゼレフ・ドラグニル Zerefu Doraguniru) is considered to be the strongest, most evil Mage of all time, who possesses extremely dangerous, and powerful Magic. In reality, he is a reclusive, self-hating youth who cannot control his powers.[6][7] He is the founder and current Emperor of the Alvarez Empire,[8] under the alias of Spriggan (スプリガン Supurigan), and the older brother of Natsu Dragneel.[5] Despite being hundreds of years old, Zeref has the appearance of a young man. He wears high-collared red (black in the anime) and tan robes with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso. He has short black hair, dark eyes, and abnormally sharp canines. He also wears a circle-shaped necklace.[9][10] When Zeref returned to the Alvarez Empire, he changed his wardrobe to a black and white outfit. When angered, Zeref's irises become red[11] and gain a black ring around the pupil, giving him a much more menacing appearance.[12] Zeref is said to have been the darkest, most evil Mage in the history of the Magic World, mastering the Black Arts and creating many Demons, some of which still wreak havoc in the present.[13] In the modern era, Zeref seeks to isolate himself and is very calm, sincere, and conflicted.[14] He wishes to die to atone for all the sins he has committed, and may commit in the future. He shows concern for others when he warns them not to come near him, knowing that they would die if they did. He is also somewhat emotionally fragile, as when he realizes that Natsu is not ready to kill him yet, he breaks down in tears.[15] Zeref often kills with no prior incentive or knowledge.[16] In spite of all this, Zeref is very vindictive, and will punish those who he believes to be evil. This was shown when he ruthlessly killed Hades, whom he thinks has committed a number of unforgivable sins.[17][18] As a result of his immortal life, Zeref has developed a misanthropic loathing for humanity and its repeated idiosyncrasies of hatred, evil, and conflict.[19] Nevertheless, Zeref is also shown to be a man of the people as the Emperor of Alvarez, and is shown to display good will and friendliness towards his generals and subjects, which is also reflected in their opinion of him, sincerely cheering and welcoming him as he returns to the capital after a long absence.[20][21] Zeref also compared running the Empire akin to playing a game, making the Curse of Contradictions' symptoms go away while at it.[22] Zeref was able to master all forms of Dark Magic at a very early age, and brought countless Demons to life.[24] His Magic Power is enormous; so enormous, in fact, that he cannot consciously control his own Magic, though whether this was always the case is unknown.[70] Zeref's lack of control over his Black Arts seems to come from his emotional state. He, himself, has stated that when he cares of the lives of others, his Magic becomes uncontrollable and randomly bursts outward, killing all those around him, but, when he no longer cares about others, he gains complete control over his Magic, and becomes the ruthless, cold-hearted Zeref spoken of in legend.[71]

Houndoom: (wearing Houndoomite) So boring... Nothing to do, as usual...

Houndoom is a quadruped, canine Pokémon that is mainly black with a long orange snout and an orange underbelly. It has small, red eyes and a black nose. Around its neck is a white band with a small skull-shaped pendant on its throat. There are two white bands on each of its ankles, as well as three rib-like ridges on its back. Houndoom has a long, skinny tail with a triangular tip and three clawed toes on each paw. On top of its head is a pair of long, curved gray horns. These horns are smaller on the female than the male. As Mega Houndoom, the ridges on its back thicken, and it gains additional, bone-like rings around the base of its tail. The rings on its tail have small spikes on top, causing them to resemble vertebrae. The ridge at the base of Mega Houndoom's neck is longer and curves forward towards its shoulders. Instead of a band with a skull pendant, there is a large, toothed structure around its neck. This bone-like formation has two large spikes on either side and three pointed teeth on the bottom. Mega Houndoom's horns now point straight up with a small, outward curve in the middle. The two bands on its hind legs have vanished, and those on its forelegs are broken in the front. Its claws are a dark red due to its ability to generate more heat.[1] Finally, the tip of its tail is now split down the middle. In a Houndoom pack, the one with its horns raked sharply towards the back serves a leadership role. Leadership is determined by fights within the pack. Its gut is full of toxins, which are used to create fire. This gives Houndoom's fire a foul odor and the wounds it inflicts will never heal. Houndoom appears near volcanic areas. Its howling induces shivering in other Pokémon, and often sends them scurrying back to their nests.

Pokedex: Houndoom, the Dark Pokémon. The evolved form of Houndour. Houndoom's eerie howl is said to cause those who hear it to shudder in fear.

Zeref: Skull, why does the sky seem lonely?

Houndoom: That's because it doesn't have clouds. But sometimes, there will be Flying-types, migrating to a new location. That's the Circle of Life.

Zeref: I see... (sighs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Edolas..._

Meanwhile, in Edolas, the citizens work hard to rebuild their broken city. Edolas Fairy Tail tries to figure out a way to "move" their guild without Magic and end up trying to pull it themselves on a huge cart.

Mystogan: Now, father... For your punishment, you'll be banished.

Faust: Banished?

Weezing: Yup! Erza, Nui, Hughes, Jolteon, Sugarboy, Roserade, and Byro, help reconstruct the city with the townspeople to atone for their sins.

Jade: Coco, you're pardoned...

Coco: Whew!

Faust accepts his punishment and leaves shortly afterwards, but not without showing his remorse and recalling the moments he called out to Natsu Dragneel before he left Edolas. Around the same time, Edolas Fairy Tail arrives in the Royal City and opens up for business, with offering help to the citizens as their new job.

_Earth Land..._

Everyone: Welcome back, Lisanna and Clefairy!

Lisanna: Wow, thanks, guys.

Pinkie: No problem! After all, I was the one who put everything in place for your party!

Sandile: Yeah!

Rei: This is Fairy Tail, Lady Ryuko?

Ryuko: Yup! But, don't call me ''Lady Ryuko''! I'm not like Ragyo!

Rei: Oh, right.

Mienshao: (sighs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Rarity: For the new members, get your marks here~!

Centorea: Okay?

Rarity: Where do you want this, Miss...?

Centorea: Centorea. Call me Cenera.

Rarity: Cenera. Where do you want it?

Centorea: Left arm.

Rarity: Okay!

Centorea now has a yellow Fairy Tail symbol on her left arm.

Centorea: Thanks.

Hsien-ko: I'm next! Ni-hao! I'm Hsien-ko and I want it on my right breast!

Rarity: My! Sure!

Hsien-ko now has a blue Fairy Tail symbol on her right breast.

Rarity: Next!

All the new members got their marks.

Makarov: Lisanna and Clefairy... We're glad you have return...

Clefairy: Of course! We missed everyone!

Donphan: And we missed you, too.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Evergreen: Lisanna! Clefairy!

Lisanna: It's you!

Granbull: Glad to see you!

Granbull is a purple, bipedal, bulldog-like Pokémon. It has a prominent lower jaw with two long, fang-like growths. Its upper jaw has two small fangs. The jaws are so heavy that the Pokémon has trouble keeping its head up. On the sides of its head are flat, curved ears, and its small nose is black. There is a black collar around its neck with two small white markings on it. Around its wrists are two black band markings, and it has a short tail. Despite its fierce appearance, it is actually very timid. Unless Granbull is startled, it will not bite indiscriminately. If attacked, it will flail about to fend off its attacker. Granbull wanders around urban areas.

Pokedex: Granbull, the Fairy Pokémon. The evolved form of Snubbull. Granbull has extreme fighting power due to its heavily muscled jaw and its strong teeth and tusks.

Lucy: Did your hair changed?!

Gardevoir: And also, Snubbull evolved into Granbull?!

Evergreen: (laughing)

Beauty: She still Evergreen...

Ninetales: Agree.

Rei: (now wearing a red Fairy Tail symbol on her left thigh) Lady Ryuko?

Ryuko: (ears perked up) Huh?! What is it, Hououmaru?

Rei: Is it okay if I could be your assistant?

Ryuko: Assistant?

Mako: (now Three-Star) Assistant?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mienshao: Yes. Currently, we're looking for Lady Ragyo and Delphox. But, since they're absent, we would like to assist you. After all, you're the long-lost member of the Kiryuin Clan and Rei wanted to owe your mother who saved her life all those years ago.

Rei: Please?

Ryuko: Um, sure. But, first, don't call me ''Lady Ryuko''. Just call me Ryuko.

Rei: Sure, Ryuko.

Zoroark: That's the spirit!

Mako: Cool~! Our very own assistant!

Plusle: Happy day for us!

Minun: More like ''our lucky day''!

Rei: Do they always be excited?

Ryuko: All the time. That's why she's my best friend. I always find her enthusiasm ''charming'' but weird at the same time.

Mienshao: That makes sense... Kinda...

Nonon: (now Four-Star) Anyway, transfer student, the Anima had turn you into part-wolf, right?!

Ryuko: Yup! It's cool, huh?!

Hoka: (now Four-Star) Well, it's incredible... I'm getting tons of data about this case.

Nonon: There goes doggy, always fetching for new data for his laptop!

Hoka: Shut it. Data is important.

Chatot: Whatever!

Mako: But, you're so cute! (petting Ryuko) And with this, I could pet you whenever I wanted, right?!

Ryuko: Yup! Mm... I love this petting thing~!

Nonon: It's settle! For now on, Matoi, your new nickname will be ''the wolf'' or ''the lone wolf''!

Ryuko: Mm... That's fine with me~!

Mako: (chuckling) Ryuko-chan, you're so adorable like this! Especially when I'm petting you! So cute and cuddly~!

Zoroark: (groaning)

Plusle: You too, Zoroark!

Zoroark: Thought so!

Ryuko: (chuckling)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Taokaka: Whoa, you're a centaur~meow?!

Centorea: Yes! As a member of the Centaur Clan, I must perform my daily tasks as a knight to protect my master! That's my life goal!

Taokaka: That's meowesome!

Centorea: Thanks!

Melona: And you two can shiftshape?!

Envy: (wearing a black Fairy Tail symbol on his right arm) Yup! I could just mimic anyone and change my appearance to someone you know, making this difficult to notice the difference!

Suu: (wearing a slimy-green-and-blue Fairy Tail symbol on her neck) Actually, there's some flaws you have with your disguises. I, on the other hand, can easily disguise myself AND can mimic any voice I first hear.

Envy: S-Shut up! I can do whatever I want! Don't you try to be a show-off, alien slime!

Suu: You're so mean!

Melona: Calm down... (laughing nervously)

Panther: This is it?!

Erza: That's right. But,...

Gajeel: (laughing) Panther Lily is the strongest cat!

Natsu: What?! No way!

Charizard: Happy is the strongest!

Happy: Really?!

Carla: I have a bad feeling about this...

An argument about who's the strongest "cat" between Gajeel Redfox and Natsu leads to a big brawl including most of the males of the guild.

Rei: Wha~?!

Mienshao: They're fighting?!

Ryuko: Yup! That's what Fairy Tail is all about; causing trouble and chaos!

Ikeda: (wearing a white Fairy Tail symbol on her left thigh) Shouldn't we stop them?!

Gintoki: Naw, leave them be...

Kuroka: After all, fighting is always an occurrence here~nya.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Rei: Jeez... What have we gotten into?

Mienshao: A guild full of idiots?

Makoto: (wearing a brown Fairy Tail symbol on her lower-right back) Awesome! There's fights here?! I'm going to participate this tradition! (running)

Bullet: (wearing a white Fairy Tail symbol on her left leg) Makoto, you idiot squirrel! (sighs)

Carla: This became a inner-guild free-for-all fight.

Ciel: Acting like complete idiots!

Mirai: Agree! (sighs)

They spend the day partying and causing trouble as usual.

Nui: (sighs) It's great to be back.

Drifblim: Yeah... Everything is back to normal...

Driftblim has a large, spherical, purple body with the lower quarter of its body being a lighter purple. The colors are separated by a repeated semicircle pattern all around its body. On the top of its head is a puffy, white mass, which closely resembles a cloud. In the center of its body is a large yellow "X" and on either side, just above the "X" are its small, red eyes. On the lower portion of its body are four long, thin arms that diagonally in four different directions. Its arms are tipped with yellow and have three short points each. The bottom of its body narrows into a short, red extrusion that fans slightly outward. Driftblim is strong enough to lift Pokémon or people, but has no control over its flight. This causes it to drift with the wind and end up anywhere. It can, however, inflate and deflate itself with gas to control its altitude. It is rarely active during the day, but usually gathers in groups during evenings. When noticed, the groups will suddenly vanish to unknown locations.

Pokedex: Drifblim, the Blimp Pokémon and the evolved form of Drifloon. Because it travels on wind currents, Drifblim's movements are unusual and unpredictable.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Makarov: Gildarts, Metagross, we needed to talk.

Gildarts: Right.

_Elsewhere..._

Council Member: Fairy Tail is causing trouble again!

Council Member 2: Yup! And I heard they have more members joining!

Gran Dorma: More members?! They've have enough members already! Why would they have even more?!

Gran Doma (グラン・ドマ Guran Doma) was the Chairman of the Magic Council. To protect the order of the Magic society and regain the people's trust of the Magic Council, he has stated that they will keep a closer eye on the problem.[1] Gran Doma is tall and fit elderly man with long graying hair and a long beard. He is moderately clad in fitted armor; has an ornate cape draped over his shoulders. He also sports a stereotypical wizard hat. Also seems to carry around a large staff with a designed serpent head on it. While not that much is known about Gran Doma, he is evidently a stern and serious man, who does not tolerate breaking of the law. He seems to have a by the book mentality of justice and dislikes any ignoring of the laws, such as his disdain for Fairy Tail's antics. In regards to the Oración Seis incident, he personally stated that if Fairy Tail does this kind of thing again, they will be forced to disband.[2] Lahar, Head of the 4th Custody Enforcement Unit, stated Doma is not one to hesitate in dealing judgement to evil, even if it means using Etherion to do so.[3]

Council Member 4: Don't know! But, it's outnumbering the other guilds!

Gran Dorma: We should force the guild into breaking up and even disbanding it! Lahar!

Lahar: Yes, Gran Dorma?

Gran Dorma: Doranbalt!

Doranbalt: Yeah, Dorma?

Mest Gryder (メスト・グライダー Mesuto Guraidā) is a member of Fairy Tail and a former member of the Magic Council[4] and a former Division Head of the Rune Knights. In X784, he used his Memory Control to deceive the members of the Fairy Tail so that he could infiltrate the guild,[6][7] while in actuality he was always a member of Fairy Tail who erased his own memories to successfully infiltrate the aforementioned Magic Council,[3] using the alias Doranbolt (ドランバルト Doranbaruto).[1][2] Mest is a lean-built man of average height with short, almost shaved black hair, with a slightly outlined widow's peak, and complete with mildly long sideburns. He has a large, bright emerald turquoise eyes,[8] and thin eyebrows. The left side of his face is covered by three distinctive scars: the shortest one that points diagonally upwards in his left eye's direction, and "connected" by the longest scar, diagonally in the other way, to the similarly oriented one which goes up to his forehead. Such scars harmlessly cover Mest's left eyebrow and part of his hair, passing over them. Hanging from Mest's left ear is a simple earring, with an elongated pendant attached to it.[9] Seven years after Tenrou Island's seeming disappearance, Mest appears to have gained sharper, more defined facial features, has grown a small goatee below his mouth and slightly longer hair, with some messy strands covering his forehead and others jutting upwards from the top of his head. His left ear still bears the earring.[10] When acting like a spy within Fairy Tail, Mest's attire consists of a pinstriped jacket with a high and wide upright collar, alternating red stripes to different series of orange ones, with distinctive loose brown arm warmers covering the sleeves from the cuffs to below the shoulders, each bearing a simple, undulated motif right below the upper edge, simple black pants and white shoes.[11][12] Mest has also been shown in his Council uniform. This consists of a dark jacket, with light-colored edges and a pair of buttoned bands on each sleeve, worn over a lighter shirt bearing the dark ankh-like symbol typical of the Rune Knights, mildly loose, light pants held up by a simple belt, similarly colored gloves and shoes, and a light cape held in place by a rhomboidal buckle adorned by a gem. During his first appearance after the 7-year time skip, he dons this very same attire.[10][13] After Tartaros' defeat, Fairy Tail's guild mark is given back to him by Makarov; it rests on his right shoulder.[3] By X792, Mest has grown his hair out even longer, and the only thing he retains of his old look is the earring in his left ear. He now wears a dark high-collared, fur trimmed, form-fitting muscle shirt with leopard print around the collar and clavicle areas. For his lower body, Mest now wears simple jeans with a black stripe going up the side of either pant leg, a simple belt, and black shoes. Around his right bicep is a band, and around both wrists are light-colored wristbands with a dark stripe going through the middle. The mark of Fairy Tail continues to rest on his right shoulder.[14] Mest was initially avaricious, willing to do anything to attain a promotion from the Magic Council.[4] He was even willing to infiltrate Fairy Tail. In order to keep up the facade of being a Fairy Tail member, he acted intelligently and used silly quirks to fit in, such as devouring snow to see what it tastes like and entering a river to know what it feels like.[15] Despite of his self-interest, however, he still cares for others; he befriends Wendy Marvell and later saves her from a deadly attack, even after his position as a non-Fairy Tail member was exposed.[16] He also openly admitted that the Fairy Tail Guild was not the same as Zeref or Grimoire Heart, he doesn't support the Council's idea of firing Etherion on Tenrou Island and erasing all the three groups from existence.[5] Mest made an attempt to teleport the members of Fairy Tail outside the island, but they refused to leave.[17] After this, Mest was seen fretting over the well-being of the guild and its members. During the year X791, when the news of the returning Team Tenrou reached the Magic Council, he said he was not interested, although he was visibly conflicted.[18] When confronted by Makarov during the same year, who temporarily brought his memories back, he shed genuine tears of joy when he heard the Tenrou Group members were all safe.[19] During the Grand Magic Games, Mest also shed tears of joy over Erza's victory in Pandemonium, proving that his care for Fairy Tail runs deep,[20] even in spite of the fact that his memories of being a Fairy Tail member are gone.[3] Mest possesses a strong sense of justice. He is willing to do whatever is right even If it means breaking rules, such as erasing the memories of the council and even Lahar on the royal family having a connection to Zeref's dark magic[21] and even threatening Cobra's life for vital information after the assassination of his comrades in the Magic Council by Jackal.[22] Makarov also remarked him to be a individual willing to sacrifice himself to protect the guild he loves, as he erased his own memories to infiltrate the Council more easily. Though the Guild Master also noted him to be a pain to deal with, as he was told not to erase his own memories and did so anyway.[23] After he regained his memories as a member of Fairy Tail, he is shown to be a staunch believer in the guild's power, even attempting to dissuade Makarov from disbanding the guild. While the master explained the entire situation with the Alvarez Empire, that Mest was supposed to gather intelligence about, he is gravely concerned, and even cries while Makarov is informing him about going on what Mest saw as a suicide mission to negotiate with the hostile country, worried about his well being.[24] A type of Magic which allows Mest to add his existence to others' memories, making it seem like they have known him for a long time, allowing him to pass unnoticed and easily infiltrate even large groups of people.[39] It seems to be very powerful, as he was able to fool even S-Class Mages such as Erza and Mirajane.[6][102] He also has the ability to erase memories and replace them with fake ones. His skill in it's usage is exceptional, earning a compliment from Former Wizard Saint, Jellal Fernandes, when he learned that Mest had erased the memories of everyone involved in the Dragon Attack, including the Magic Council, so they were unaware of the event as well as the Royal Family's usage of Dark Magic from the Books of Zeref.[103] In addition, he also modified the memories of everyone in Fairy Tail who knew about Lumen Histoire, as well as being capable of modifying his own to make the task of infiltrating the Magic Council less difficult.[23] An additional skill associated with this Magic is that the user memories to whomever they desire.[104]

Gran Dorma: I have a special request for you.

Lahar: Request?

Doranbalt: What is it?

Gran Dorma: I'll explain everything. Just listen.

The council cheers that everything is for the Holy Order of the Magic Council.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

In the forest where the mysterious boy rests, ferocious wolves gather to ambush him.

Houndoom: Wolves! (growling)

Zeref: We're not the enemy, little wolves.

As the wolves charge at him, they suddenly drop from what seems like the boy's power. All the plants and other animals around him die as well, just like the wolves.

Houndoom: Wow, Zeref. You really killed those wolves.

Zeref: You know I have the ability to kill anything without touching...

Houndoom: Oh, right.

Holo: What a incredible power you have.

Holo (ホロ Horo) is a female deity and the protagonist of the light novel, manga and anime series "Spice &amp; Wolf". Holo is a wolf harvest deity that was bound to the town of Pasloe, ensuring a bountiful harvest for the residents. As the villagers became more self-reliant with time, however, Holo was neglected and, feeling unneeded, skipped town with the traveling merchant, named Lawrence, by 'jumping' from the villagers' wheat to Lawrence's wheat in his wagon. She longs to return to Yoitsu, her snowy homeland, and makes a contract with Lawrence to accompany her there. In her human form, Holo appears as a young girl with long orange/brown hair and red eyes, although she still retains her wolf ears and tail, which appear remarkably like those of a fox. Due to her trademark ears and tail, Holo often has to wear baggy and thick clothing that hides her unusual features from people, which she dislikes as she adores her tail. Holo's 'true' form is a giant brownish golden wolf. In her wolf form, her eyes stay red , but her sclera turn yellow, and her fur is the same color as her hair in human form, and she is much larger than normal wolves. In her wolf form she is able to talk normally, and is capable of reaching unimaginable speeds. After forming a contract with Lawrence, Holo wears clothes and a simple hood she found in Lawrence's wagon. Holo is only able to change form when given an offering of wheat or fresh blood. (The English vocal script recorded that it was only human blood she could use, but that was not in the subtitle translation.) Holo is smart and confident, though the latter is mostly seen around Lawrence (probably because he is the person she is most comfortable with). She is considered to be flirtatious and manipulative towards him, while often mocking his (supposed) thinking and negotiating skills. However, she seems to have a really deep fear of being alone, and having grown fond of Lawrence as her company, she nurtures a strong affection for him. She is also seen to feel uneasy about showing him her wolf form, but will do so in order to protect him, even if it means putting her life at risk. She is usually good-humored and talkative. Holo is a bit of an alcoholic, often drinking when having the chance to do so and usually getting drunk because of it, though being somewhat able to sustain her wit. She is also somewhat of a glutton. She often convinces Lawrence (usually using her feminine charm) to buy her food, which is usually in large quantities and, at times, expensive. This might just be because she is really a massive wolf and needs the appropriate amount of nutrition. A perfect example of this was when she bought over 80 apples with Lawrence's money without his permission (which was the beginning of a large and growing debt with Lawrence). Though she is a deity Holo still suffers from the same faults as many humans do, For one Holo does experience jealousy toward other girls who talk to Lawrence. This is not shown better than with her and Lawrence meeting the lovely shepherd girl Nora Arendt. Holo was against hiring Nora as a bodyguard not only because they didn't really need one but also for the fact that Nora and Lawrence became close very quickly. Given that shepherds are enemies of wolves is factored in to Holo's initial dislike for Nora. Holo is a very proud "wolf" but does understand that she does not know everything; an example of this is when Lawrence explains why people get sick via the four humors. Holo is a wolf deity and because of this she has several supernatural abilities. Holo has the power to transform into a massive wolf (bigger than an elephant) in this form she uses this to move at high speeds much faster than any other known creature. She also uses her huge jaws in order to defend herself and Lawrence. To activate this form, she must either consume wheat or human blood. This ability can be used both in her wolf and human form. Like most canines, wolves have an excellent sense of smell and can pick up a particular scent from far distances far greater than humans. This allows Holo to be able to detect dangers such as wolves and other people much quicker than Lawrence. Holo has lived for many centuries and is not visibly aged past 17 years old (at least in her human form). She credits her wisdom from the experiences her long life has given her. However she is not immortal, she explains that if the wheat she dwells in is destroyed, she would disappear. Being a wolf Holo has great hearing, She is able to hear tiny sounds much farther away than humans. Her ears are so sensitive that she can hear the subtle differences in purity of coins by shaking them together. Holo's ears also have the ability to determine if a person is telling a lie or not. However she admits it's not 100% accurate.

Zeref: (looks up) Who are you?

Holo: Holo, a deity. Very nice to meet you, mister...

Zeref: Zeref. And this is Skull, my Houndoom...

Skull: Yo.

Holo: Cool names! Do you live here?!

Zeref: Don't know.

Holo: Oh. Well, do you want some company?

Zeref: Whatever.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Holo: (jumps down) Where your going?

Zeref: Meeting some people.

Holo: People?

Chazz: They you are! We've been staying here for hours!

Chazz Princeton, known as Jun Manjoume (万丈目まんじょうめ準じゅん, Manjōme Jun) in the Japanese version, is an arrogant Duelist who serves as one of Jaden Yuki's rivals throughout the series. Chazz is considered Jaden's main rival in the same effect that Seto Kaiba is the rival of Yugi Muto. The two have Dueled one another a total of seven times throughout the seasons of the anime. Through his evolution, he goes from being a Duelist who only respected powerful cards to a Duelist who believes that there can be effectiveness in any card. In the manga, Chazz originally serves much the same purpose as in the anime, but later becomes a deuteragonist. Chazz's character design was overseen by Kenichi Hara. His usual outfit consists of a slightly tattered black jacket with grey trimmings and sharp edges over a purple shirt, dark blue pants and brown shoes. Though he has also worn the standard Obelisk Blue uniform, flowing out the costume's lower back. His black hair is sectioned in two layers, his black eyes positioned directly beneath the bangs of the layer closest to his face. He carries an Academy-issued Duel Disk on his left hand. Chazz can be seen as the Seto Kaiba to Jaden. He is shown to be arrogant at first, but throughout the series, undergoes a drastic change for the better. He hated Jaden so much that during Jaden's tag-team Duel against the Paradox Brothers to determine whether or not they are expelled, he watched with a malicious smile on his face, waiting for Jaden to use and be expelled. After losing his Duel to Jaden, he left Duel Academy and ended up in North Academy, whose entrance exam required the Duelist to find 40 cards to make a makeshift Deck. From this experience, he learned to appreciate any and all cards, weak or powerful, which have the potential to be useful. After losing to Jaden yet again, he returns to Duel Academy but has to be a Slifer Red. After Duel Academy's "takeover", Chazz had to again make a makeshift Deck of useless cards and still won. From then on, his Deck had a mixture of powerful and weak cards, even though his Deck mostly revolves around weaker cards, namely the Ojama Brothers, Ojama Yellow, Ojama Black, Ojama Green.

Houndoom: Sorry about that.

Risky: Sorry?! We were baking in the sun and all you can think of is ''I'm sorry''?!

Risky Boots is the primary antagonist of the Shantae series. The nefarious lady-pirate is Shantae's nemesis and is known throughout Sequin Land for her love of wealth, power, and all shiny things. Risky is an unchallenged and self-appointed 'queen of the Seven Seas', and will caution and toll anyone who thinks otherwise. Risky is a villain with the skills and luck usually reserved for the good guys. Capable, dominating, and deadly, Risky isn't afraid to claim what's not hers. She commands an endless army of Tinkerbats who follow her orders without question, building her weapons of war and scavenging the resources that make her schemes become reality. Though she prefers to leave combat to her machines and Tinkerbats, Risky Boots has proven to be a powerful fighter (as proven at the end of the first game). In combat, Risky's main weapon is a large pirate's scimitar that she can rapidly slash with or throw like a boomerang, and she also carries a flintlock pistol that fires bullets. Risky can also dash around in mid-air for dive-bombing attacks and perform a brutal slide-kick when on the ground. She is also able to perform various acrobatic feats akin to parkour, which seems to suggest superhuman levels of athleticism. She also appears to have a high level of endurance for a human, as she is able to take many hits from Shantae's magic, and still have enough energy to escape almost unscratched from her final fight with Shantae in the first game. Risky is also highly intelligent and surprisingly effective with technology, being able to conceive grandiose machines for her Tinkerbats to build and to operate them quite effectively. Despite her deadly proficiency in the first game, Risky claims to be completely defenseless without her sword and pistol; in Pirate's Curse she was unable to combat a single Cacklebat, even with her kicking moves. Whether she truly felt defenseless or whether she was simply afraid of being possessed herself is unclear.

Yumi: Guys, stop it. They didn't mean to...

Yumi Ishiyama is a highly valued member of the Lyoko Warriors. She is considered the maturest of the group, being a year older than the rest of them (beside William), and takes care of the younger members. She is both Ulrich Stern's and William Dunbar's romantic love interest, and Aelita Schaeffer's closest friend. In regard to Yumi's personality, her instant trademark is how she is shown to always prefer black clothes, basically the American goth look - with black sweater, black pants, and black boots. Her season 4 outfit is like her sports clothes consisting of a dark gray blouse and dark pants. She wears the same boots as in season 1-3. (This being seen in Cold Sweat where when an embarrassing childhood Halloween photo of her is seen, she is wearing big black boots in the picture.) She inspires coldness and distance at first glance. Rather abrupt and often of a sarcastic humor, she can seem particularly stiff and ironic. But this appearance exists only to hide her generous and sensitive inner nature, because behind this mask hides a being filled with warmth and with human qualities such as kindness, helpfulness, delicacy and sincerity. Yumi is shown to prefer getting acquainted and knowing people first before opening up to them, but once trust is established, she assumes a limitless fidelity towards the people whom she likes. A fine observer, she is adept at understanding people and emotion. Good at sports, very smart (as seen by her responses to difficult situations), a hundred percent natural, she is the perfect opposite of Sissi and is very popular, although she seems oblivious to it. Also differing from girls her age, she rather prefers the company of boys, with the only girl she is shown to be close with is Aelita. Yumi is also a very applied pupil, who excels particularly in the literary subjects. Considered as having a great scholastic potential, she has the respect and trust of her professors which can be seen throughout the series. She is the only one of the group living off-campus, the others being dormitory residents. Socially, her relationships do not seem to preoccupy her much, she seems to pay real attention only to her inner group of friends. While some schoolmates admire her when others despise her, she pays no attention rather focusing her attention only on her group of friends. She is shown to be very popular among boys who are interested in her, enticed by her natural and cryptic beauty. Yumi, however, often kindly rejects any attempt on their part. Yumi is undoubtedly the most mature and the most thoughtful of the group. Naturally warranting respect, her opinion is always taken into account. She always acts within the group as defending others: it is she who makes important decisions on the group's direction, and it is to her that they come for advice. Aside from her complicated romance with Ulrich, one of Yumi's other main character focuses is her parents rather unstable marriage, which has proven to be a major strain on her from time to time. Her father and mother can often be heard bickering in the background whenever an episode takes a focus on her home, and at one point, her father even left the house and shortly resided with a co-worker from work which took place in Laughing Fit. This is shown to have had a major strain on Yumi as she struggled to understand why her parents were arguing in the first place. Although it is often dismissed, she is seen to have a small attraction to William which is often seen at many points in the series. Despite this, Yumi claims he is nothing more than just a friend. These feelings are never ventured, however, rather than just a minor attraction. On Lyoko, Yumi is virtualized in geisha form before her avatar is soon re-designed as a ninja in season 4. Equipped with formidable metallic fans with defensive properties (acting as shields) and also as offensive missiles, she proves to be a considerable adversary against the monsters of X.A.N.A. Along with her sharp fans used like ninja stars, she also has telekinetic powers for making life difficult for the henchmen of the computer villain. It is realized in the first 3 seasons that using her telekinetic power on Lyoko is painful and can easily and quickly exhaust her. But soon, in season 4, this proved to be no longer an issue with her new Lyoko design. Yumi, like Ulrich, has a strong interest in Pencak Silat which is very useful in battles on Lyoko and is shown to excel in the art. She is seen regularly practicing moves with Ulrich or in a professiona class at Kadic. Outside of Lyoko, Yumi seems like one of the more normal characters. Having a normal family with regular sibling rivalry. Other that the Lyoko Warriors, Yumi is more or less a wall flower, often secluding herself from others despite having potential for popularity. Yumi is in ninth grade for seasons one and two and in the 10th grade in seasons three and four. In the first three seasons, she was fourteen years old, but had turned fifteen in Lab Rat. This implies that Yumi is now sixteen years old, as Code Lyoko Evolution takes place one whole year after the original series.

Umbreon: They just need to clear their heads. People do that all the time.

Umbreon has a sleek black body with four slender legs and crimson eyes. There are two pairs of pointed teeth visible when its mouth is open, one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. It has long pointed ears and a bushy tail, each with a yellow band around them. Its forehead and legs have yellow rings on them. Its yellow markings glow at night and strike fear into anyone nearby. It hides in the darkness while waiting for its opponents, and its yellow rings glow when it leaps to attack. It is also capable of spraying a poisonous sweat whenever it gets agitated. This Pokémon is rare in the wild, and is more often found in urban areas under the care of people.

Pokedex: Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokémon, and an evolved form of Eevee. The rings of Umbreon's body glow faintly when exposed to the moon's aura, and it gains a mysterious power.

Zola: They're right. They have things on their minds. And I know you want to get outta here because of the sun making things too hot for ya'll.

Zola(ゾラ, Zora) is a character in the Blue Dragon video games and the Blue Dragon anime metaseries created by Hironobu Sakaguchi and characters drawn by Akira Toriyama. Zola is one of the main characters in the Blue Dragon universe. In the game and anime english version of Blue Dragon, she is voiced by Cindy Robinson. In the Japanese version of the game, she is voiced by Houko Kuwashima. Romi Park voices her in the Japanese anime. Zola is considered a Knight Master for her keen senses and expert swordsmanship and was looking for descendants of the Seven Soldiers before meeting with Shu. Unlike the game, she is not a spy for Nene, though she did work for Gran Kingdom under General Logi before leaving for her own ambitions. When she was a child, Zola lost her father in an accident while researching ruins with him and Nene. She was the only survivor besides Nene and in sadness and despair she gave into the darkness, and the creature sealed within the ruins, Killer Bat. In the end, she turned evil because of Killer Bat chasing out her "good-side". Later it was revealed that the true evil was none other then Zola, who was the avatar of the legendary darkness. Zola is the owner of the shadow, Killer Bat. Her shadow, Killer Bat, is quite silent and is unusual from his game version. In that he is the only Shadow of the party who is armed with a weapon (specifically a sword). She serves as the leader of the group, being the most mature and intelligent. It was only after Nene's death that Zola's true intentions for gathering the Shadow Wielders were revealed to unleash the darkness that plagued the world. Killer Bat then merges with Zola to form a demonic version of her. With the help of Jiro, Kluke, Marumaro, Bouquet, General Logi, Delphinium, and Deathroy, Shu was able to vanquish the Demon Zola. With Killer Bat defeated, Zola's body crashes to the ground motionless. Zola was seen smiling when the darkness was sealed; speculation implies that although she was released it, she was glad that Shu defeated her and helped seal the darkness. This episode is the first and last episode Killer Bat ever spoke. She serves as the leader of the group, being the most mature and intelligent. It was only after Nene's death that Zola's true intentions for gathering the Shadow Wielders were revealed...the evil within Killer Bat corrupts Zola causing her to unleash the darkness that plagued the world. Killer Bat then merges with Zola to form a demonic version of her. With the help of Jiro, Kluke, Marumaro, Bouquet, General Logi, Delphinium and Deathroy, Shu was able to vanquish the Demon Zola. With Killer Bat defeated, Zola's body crashes to the ground motionless. Afterwards, while the others struggle to seal the darkness, Zola appears before Shu, and seemingly sacrifices herself to seal the darkness. However, it would be later revealed in the second series that only the darkness within Zola died. The good within her (which was driven off by Killer Bat) was found by White Brigade leader Dr. Tarkovsky who used it to create Primella.

Golbat: You better get use to it! Anyway, let's return to our journey.

Golbat is a large, blue bat-like Pokémon with purple wing membranes. It has small eyes with slit pupils and a massive mouth containing four fangs; females have smaller fangs than males. While its mouth seems to be otherwise empty, Golbat occasionally displays a long, purple tongue. Its pointed ears are tiny, and it has short legs with long, thin feet. It feeds on the blood of both Pokémon and humans, and is capable of drinking over ten ounces of blood in one sitting. Golbat drinks so much blood, that its blood type will change to that of its victim following a feed. It is also gluttonous, occasionally gorging itself to the extent that it becomes too heavy to fly. Golbat is nocturnal, and can be found quite easily in caves.

Pokedex: Golbat. Attacking with its sharp fangs, this Pokémon can drain three hundred cubic centimeters of blood per bite.

Everyone: Yes, Zola and Golbat...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Zeref: (mumbling) Natsu...

Houndoom: (mumbling) Charizard...

Together: (mumbling) We'll meet each other someday...


	97. Start of S-Class Mage Promotion Trial

Episode 97: The Start of the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial

Lucy: (sighs in excitement) Time for bath!

Gardevoir: The greatest time for the day!

Cana: It's so relaxing... Right, Furret?

Furret: Right!

Together: What are doing here?!

Cana: We decided to take a bath.

Lucy: Here?!

Furret: Yup! Ours broke and we need a new one!

Gardevoir: Could you do it at somebody else's house?!

Cana: You were the closest.

Lucy: (groaning)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Cana: Lucy, what do think about my father?

Lucy: Father? I don't know what you're talking about.

Gardevoir: Are you okay?

Furret: We're thinking of quitting the guild.

Together: Quitting the guild?

_In the guild the next day..._

Mirajane: Cana and Furret are always depressed like that around this time of year.

Leone: I agree! They're not their usual selves and we need some answers!

Luponny: Don't worry. Maybe they need to clear their heads.

Later, Natsu Dragneel and Happy show up, take a job and then leave.

Natsu: Me and Charizard are gonna do it!

Happy: Nope! I'll do it!

Lucy: Huh?!

Soon enough, Gray Fullbuster and Beartic and most of the guild are scrambling over each other taking on jobs and fighting each other over job requests, making Lucy and Gardevoir curious.

Gardevoir: What the...?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Meanwhile, Carla demonstrates her ability of Precognition to Wendy Marvell and Lisanna Strauss while Erza Scarlet and Panther Lily (in his full form) have a short sparring match.

Madoka: Have you notice everyone's acting weirder than usual?

Espeon: You're right. Something's terribly wrong.

Espeon is a quadruped, mammalian Pokémon with slender legs and dainty paws. It is covered in fine, lilac fur. This velvety fur is sensitive for Espeon to sense minute shifts in the air, thus allowing it to predict the weather. Its ears are large, and it has purple eyes with white pupils. There are tufts of fur near its eyes, and a small, red gem embedded in its forehead. The gem boosts the psychic powers that it gained to protect its Trainer from harm. It also has a thin, forked tail that quivers when it predicts its opponent's moves. Espeon is rare in the wilderness, and is more commonly found in urban areas.

Pokedex: Espeon, the Sun Pokémon. Espeon are able to read air currents allowing it to predict the future as well as its opponents' next moves.

Hsien-ko: Wǒ shífēn hàoqí! (translation: I'm getting quite curious!)

Panty: Maybe there's a contest!

Stocking: That depends.

Makoto: I want to know!

Mirajane: You'll know the reason why there are people who are rushing to get jobs done the next day.

Lucy: Okay?

Bullet: Hm...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Indeed, the next day, every Fairy Tail Mage gathers in the guild for the Master's and Donphan's important announcement.

Makarov: As you know, today's the day we pick the chosen participants of the year's S-Class Mage Promotion Trial.

Ryuko: Promotion Trial?

Ragna: S-Class Mage?

Donphan: For the new members, let us explain. The S-Class Mage Promotion Trial (Ｓ級魔導士昇格試験, S Kyū Madōshi Shōkaku Shiken), also known as the S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial, is an annual guild tradition, wherein selected Fairy Tail Mages of remarkable abilities are given the chance to become an elite S-Class Mage - a position worthy of your exceptional Magical Powers. It is comprised of several trials designed to test the skills and competence of the candidates. The S-Class Trials are a longstanding Fairy Tail tradition, held at the end of each year. As you noticed yesterday, everyone's frantic to getting jobs. The reason: in getting high hopes that it would up their chances of taking part in the trials, thus indicating that merely participating in them is an honor.

Jubei: As we heard, the tests are different for each year, but just as difficult as the previous ones.

Soichiro: And this year, it'll be held at Tenrou Island, the holy ground of Fairy Tail.

Rattata: With that out of the way, let's start!

Makarov: Also, before we forget, along with picking 8 participants, we'll pick 3 people so they can get some experience. Thus, making it a team of 4. First, Natsu Dragneel and Charizard.

Natsu: All right!

Charizard: We're all fire up!

Happy: Way to go, Natsu and Charizard!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Makarov: The people that are with Natsu are Mai Shiranui...

Mai: I got picked~!

Makarov: Black Star and Tsubaki...

B.S: (wearing a light blue Fairy Tail symbol inside his star tattoo (left)) The greatest assassin of all time will kick your butt!

Tsubaki: (wearing a black Fairy Tail symbol on her right arm) Don't get too excited, Black Star.

Makarov: And Black Rock Shooter...

B.R.S: (wearing a blue Fairy Tail symbol on her left side of stomach) Me? Thank you.

Donphan: Second is Gray Fullbuster and Beartic.

Gray: It's finally time we get promoted.

Donphan: People coming with him; Toshiro Hitsugaya...

Toshiro: As usual, you picked me.

Donphan: Snow...

Snow: Awesome~!

Donphan: And Abbey Bominable...

Abbey: Hmph!

Clawdeen: You go, ghoul!

Draculaura: Do your best!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Jubei: Third is Juvia Lockster and Frillish!

Juvia: Us?

Frillish: They choose us?

Jubei: Three people are Melona...

Melona: Thank you~!

Jubei: Envy...

Envy: See you later, pipsqueak.

Edward: Don't call me pipsqueak!

Al: (wearing a red Fairy Tail symbol on his right chest) Calm down, big brother.

Jubei: And Suu...

Suu: Alright.

Soichiro: Fourth is Elfman and Aggron.

Elfman: Finally they choose a manly-man like us!

Lisanna: Good luck, big bro!

Clefairy: Win this!

Aggron: We will!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Soichiro: Three are my daughter, Ryuko Matoi...

Ryuko: Dad, don't say that. It's embarrassing...

Zoroark: Don't worry. We're going to be S-Class Mages!

Ryuko: Right!

Mako: Ryuko-chan, Hero-san, good luck!

Soichiro: Uzu Sanageyama...

Uzu: We get to be Matoi and Zoroark.

Tyranitar: (now wearing Tyranitarite) Yup!

Tyranitar is a large, bipedal, dinosaurian Pokémon with a green, armor-like hide covering its body. It has two pairs of pointed teeth: one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. Several spikes of varying size protrude from the back of its head, neck, and shoulders. Both sides of its chest, the center of its back, and its knees have two triangular holes. There is a gray, diamond-shaped patch of scales covering its belly, and a smaller one on its back. It has three claws on its feet and hands. A ring of spikes surrounds the tip of its tail. Mega Tyranitar has more gaps in its armor than its normal form, with four new triangular holes along the sides of its neck and one on its throat. The four on its chest are now larger with the top two containing red ovals. While the spikes along the back of its neck grow shorter, it the ones on its head elongate to form prominent ridges along its brows. The center spike on its head becomes a long, upright horn. Its chest plate expands, curving over its shoulders and along its back to form three long, irregular spikes on each side of its body. The scales on Mega Tyranitar's belly has now become red instead of blue and seethe with energy, enabling it to emanate more power.[1] It gains two sharp spikes on its knees, as well as more prominent leg joints. Its tail lengthens, with the three spikes surrounding its tip growing upward and outward. Tyranitar is a powerful Pokémon with an insolent nature. It is extremely strong, and its thick, rocky hide gives it a good resistance to all forms of attack. Because of this, it is always looking for a battle and will not flinch at anything. If enraged, Tyranitar sets off outstanding earthquakes that can completely change the entire landscape, often forcing cartographers to draw up new maps. It lives in nests made from demolished mountains.

Pokedex: Tyranitar, the Armor Pokémon. Tyranitar has a heavily armored body that can withstand powerful attacks and is able to crush a mountain with one hand.

Ryuko: You got lucky, Sanageyama and Tyranitar! And after this, we're getting that rematch you promise!

Uzu: Of course.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Soichiro: And Mako Mankanshoku...

Mako: Us?!

Plusle: We're chosen?!

Minun: That means we're going with Ryuko-chan and Hero-san!

Mako: Awesome~!

Rattata: Fifth is Cana Alberona and Furret!

Cana: (sighs)

Rattata: Three are Loki!

Loki: Guess I'm participating.

Bayonetta: Be careful, little one.

Rattata: Kaitou Kid!

Kaitou: My magic will let me win.

Rattata: And Ibaraki!

Ibaraki: Awesome~!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mew: Sixth is Freed Justine and Mightyena!

Freed: We'll do our best.

Mightyena: Right.

Mew: Three are Utena!

Utena: Hmph!

Mew: Marth!

Marth: For my kingdom.

Mew: And Nonon Jakuzure!

Nonon: Guess I'm going with the monkey, the wolf, and the underachiever!

Chatot: Fight, fight, fight, fight!

Kinue: Seventh is Levy McGarden and Ambipom!

Levy: We got picked!

Team Shadow Gear: Do it for the team, Levy and Ambipom!

Ambipom: We will!

Ambipom is a purple, simian Pokémon with two tails, each with a large, rounded hand with three red-tipped fingers. The tails also have a cuff of a rounded frill on the wrists. The bases of Ambipom's tails also have a similar frill. It has round ears with red insides. Ambipom has an arrangement of a split hair sticking out from the top of its head. These strands of hair are longer on a female. It has a purple, triangular nose and wide eyes. Ambipom can leap from tree to tree with brilliant speed. To eat, it deftly shucks nuts with its two tails. As it has two hands on its tails, it rarely uses its arms. Ambipom works in large colonies in heavily wooded areas and makes rings by linking tails with another Ambipom, apparently in friendship. It lives along with its young, Aipom.

Pokedex: Ambipom, the Long Tail Pokémon. It uses its two tails to shell nuts, and then it links them together in a ring as a sign of friendship.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Kinue: Three are Twilight Sparkle!

Twilight: Noctowl, let's do this!

Noctowl: Right!

Kinue: Kokonoe!

Kokonoe: Don't worry, dad. I'll do this for you.

Kinue: And Kluke!

Kluke: Our first trial!

Beautifly: We'll give our all!

Beautifly is a butterfly-like Pokémon with two pairs of wings. It has a long and curled black proboscis, large blue eyes, and black antennae that extend out of its head. It has a gray face, underside, and four stubby limbs. Its wings are black with large, yellow markings, and other red and blue markings. The rim of the wings has a line of yellow on the edge, and the lower pair of wings has a long, round-tipped extension. The female's wings have smaller red spots than the male. It is aggressive, as it uses its long thin mouth to jab at foes when it attacks or if it is disturbed while collecting pollen. It will drain the body fluids of its prey. Beautifly lives in forests.

Pokedex: Beautifly, the Butterfly Pokémon. Beautifly have long, thin noses which can extend to suck the pollen out of flowers.

Liepard: And eighth is Mest Gryder.

Mest: (sighs)

Liepard: And three are Momoyo Kawakami!

Momoyo: I'll pummel you!

Liepard: Haruka Haruhara!

Haruka: Get ready to rock!

Infernape: And roll!

Liepard: And last, but not least, Lapis Lazuli!

Lapis: Me?

Steven: Great job, Lapis! Show them what a gem can do!

Lapis: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Alzack: Come on! I still didn't get picked!

Bisca: Maybe next year.

Serperior: Right.

Serperior is a primarily pale green, serpentine Pokémon. Its face and throat are white, while its back is dark green. Curled, mint-colored patterns extend into the white portion of its face, and it has narrow red eyes. In the lower jaw, two fangs are visible when its mouth is open. There are two pointed yellow extensions on the back of its head. Coiled, dark green extensions spread out from the sides of its lower neck, forming a curving pattern lower down the body. It has curved yellow markings around its middle and several palmate leaves on its tail. Serperior will only attack with full force against opponents that are unfazed by its piercing glare. It is capable of amplifying solar energy with its body.

Pokedex: Serperior, the Regal Pokémon and the evolved form of Servine. Serperior's glare can halt its opponent's movement. It increases the solar energy it absorbs.

Lucy: Cana and Furret aren't excited at all.

Gardevoir: Agree.

During the commotion, Carla suddenly has an unfortunate vision. She sees a large, tree-like structure crumble, as well as the sorrowful faces of Cana and Natsu and someone's hand. At the end of a vision, Carla perceives an unnamed young man in dark clothing.

Carla: (thinking) I have a bad feeling about this.

Makarov: Also, for this year, the current S-Class Mages will obstruct your path. For the new members, I had put some Teleportation Magic to take the selected three people to different locations to fight.

Hilde: (wearing a silverish-red Fairy Tail symbol on her left chest) We won't be easy on you! Be prepare to challenge us!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Donphan: With that out of the way, choose your partner within the week before the trial.

Everyone: Right!

Freed: Bickslow, wanna partner up?

Bickslow: Of course! Me and Banette are up for the challenge!

Banette: Yeah!

Utena: Blake?

Blake: I'll be your partner.

Utena: Oh. That was... quick?

Blake: I already know.

Utena: Of course.

Marth: Sonson, we should be partners.

Sonson: Okay, Marth! I'll give it my all! I won't disappoint you!

Marth: Right.

Nonon: Guess I have to choose you, Littner! After all,I need a shooter and that's you!

Yoko: Okay! Once I became an S-Class, I'll take you on the most dangerous jobs!

Nonon: Don't do that! You'll ruin my Four-Star Goku Uniform!

Chatot: Yup, yup! Ruin, ruin!

Quilava: Jeez...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Let's do this, Happy!

Happy: Aye, sir!

B.S: Maka, you're my partner!

Soul: Cool.

Maka: We didn't-! (sighs) There's no arguement, isn't there?

B.S: Nope!

Maka: Thought so.

Mai: Chun-Li, you wanna partner up?!

Chun-Li: Yes! And I'll go after M. Bison for revenge! He's one of the people I need to captured and arrested!

Mai: Right!

B.R.S: My partner will be Rin.

Rin: As the son of Satan, I'll accept!

B.R.S: Hope you could keep up with my abilities.

Rin: Of course!

B.R.S: (sighs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gray: Loke, you up?

Loke: Hmph! Of course! Me and Pyroar are gonna win!

Pyroar: Right!

Snow: Beauty, wanna be partners?!

Beauty: Yes. We accept.

Ninetales: And don't be shocked if we get promoted.

Snow: I won't.

Abbey: I'll pick... Hm... This is upmost difficult to choose. But, I must choose my partner carefully. Hm...

Akame: I could be your partner.

Abbey: Akame! Don't scare me like that. I got the chills.

Akame: Sorry, Abbey.

Abbey: And also, you?

Akame: Yes. As a member of Night Raid, I must perform my duties.

Abbey: Okay, than! You'll be my partner!

S.G: Toshiro! Toshiro! Can I be your partner?! Please?! (pulls shirt) I won't disappoint you! I'll get out of your way! Please?!

Toshiro: (sighs) Fine...

S.G: Hooray! Thanks, Toshiro!

Toshiro: (sighs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Juvia: Perfect! Juvia and Lisanna shall be partners! Do you agree?!

Frillish: Yup, _that's_ right!

Lisanna: Um, sure.

Clefairy: Of course.

Envy: Fiel?

Fiel: Certainly.

Melona: Nui!

Nui: We'll be partners.

Suu: For me, it'll be Himeji.

Himeji: Thanks for picking me! I'll do my best!

Evergreen: If we're gonna be partners, don't get in my way!

Elfman: Yes, Evergreen!

Ryuko: Ragna, let's work together!

Ragna: We'll make Jubei proud!

Mako: Kid, if you want, you, Liz, and Patty can be our partner.

D.T.K: Thank you, Mako. But, I think I could change your clothes to look like Liz and Patty.

Liz: Here we go again.

Patty: Yup!

Hoka: Sanageyama, when this is over, I'll have all the data in Tenrou Island.

Wobbuffet: Yeah! So much data!

Wobbuffet is a tall, cyan Pokémon with a soft body. Its eyes usually appear scrunched, and it has a jagged upper lip. The female Wobbuffet has a red marking on its mouth that resembles lipstick, while the male does not. It has flat arms that are wider towards the tip and four stubby legs at the base of its body. There are two eyespots on its black tail. Wobbuffet is very protective of its tail, to the point where it will suddenly turn uncharacteristically aggressive if the tail is attacked. Wobbuffet is usually a docile Pokémon that will never attack first. However, when it is attacked, it will inflate its body and initiate a counterstrike. When two or more of this Pokémon meet, they will attempt to outlast each other in a battle of endurance. However, since neither is able to attack, they may compete to see which can last without food. Because of its overprotective nature regarding its tail and hatred of light, Wobbuffet lives in dark caves.

Pokedex: Wobbuffet, the Patient Pokémon. Wobbuffet like to live in dark areas so they can keep their pitch black tail concealed.

Uzu: Right! Got it!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Levy: Huh?! Gajeel, put me down!

Twilight: Gajeel...

Gajeel: Look, I want to compete. Let me be your partner. I would like to become an S-Class.

Levy: (blushes slightly) Um... Okay...

Rainbow: Huh! Twilight, let's do this!

Kokonoe: No dillydallying!

Hibari: We wanted to become S-Class Mages.

Kluke: Let's do our best!

Blaze: Got it?!

Spike: Got it! Twilight?!

Twilight: Right!

While traveling on the streets of Magnolia...

Carla: Wendy, Altaria, I have a bad feeling about the trial. You shouldn't go.

Wendy: Don't worry. No one will partner with us, anyway.

Altaria: That's right! No one will choose us for the trial!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Suddenly, Mest shows up.

Mest: You shouldn't think like that.

Everyone: Mest?!

_Elsewhere in Magnolia..._

Lucy: Brr... It's s-so c-c-cold... Good t-thing I b-brought y-y-you out, Braixen...

Braixen: Of course. You need to be warm.

Lucy: Agree. Huh?

Together: Cana, Furret, and Ibaraki and Leone?!

Braixen: What are they doing out here in the cold?!

Lucy: Looks like they went bar-hopping and gotten themselves drunk!

Braixen: We should bring them to the apartment! They shouldn't be out here while being drunk! They'll get frostbite and/or being at risk to be frozen to death!

Lucy: Right! Gardevoir, help us carry them home!

Gardevoir: Gardevoir! As you wish, Lucy. Psychic!

Lucy: Great! Let's head home!

Braixen and Gardevoir: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

When Cana, Furret, Ibaraki, and Leone comes to...

Cana: (sighs) Look, at this time of year, me and Furret had failed the trial 4 times.

Leone: So that's why you've been depressed!

Furret: Yes. If we failed the 5th time, we'll leave guild because we have no right to see "that person" and ''its Pokemon''.

Cana and Furret then continues to narrate her story to Lucy, Braixen, Gardevoir, Eevee, Ibaraki, and Leone.

Ibaraki: I get it now! You poor thing!

Lucy: We'll be your partner!

Cana: Huh?!

Gardevoir: Don't worry! We will do all in our power to help you and Furret become S-Class and not leave the guild.

Furret: Thanks. I guess?

Cana: (sighs)

_Ryuko..._

Ryuko: Zoroark, you know I don't get nervous at events, right?

Zoroark: Of course! I know you better than anyone else! Why, you're getting nervous?

Ryuko: Yes. I don't know why. But, going to Tenrou Island is cool and awesome but, what about Satsuki and Glaceon? They'll miss us when we're gone.

Zoroark: Don't worry! Once we became S-Class, we'll show Satsuki and Glaceon and they'll be proud of us! I absolutely sure know about it!

Ryuko: Maybe you're right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

A week later, it is revealed that Wendy and Altaria has partnered with Mest, Momoyo chooses Medaka, Haruka with I-No, and Lapis with Talim, and they, along with all the other two-person teams participating in the S-Class Trial, prepare to board the ship to Tenrou Island.


	98. Episode 98: First Trial: 8 Paths

Episode 98: First Test: 8 Paths

The ship of Fairy Tail departs the Hargeon port and is en route to Tenrou Island.

Everyone: (groans)

Mako: So hot...

Plusleand Minun: Need water...

Suu: I got it.

Suu begins to spray water on the participates. After that, she begins to drink some ocean.

Mako: Much better...

Natsu: (groans)

B.S: Oh, great! You're sick!

B.R.S: That's Natsu, always having motion sickness.

Rin: I never it could be this hot...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Twilight: According to my book, Tenrou Island is always hot, even during winter and fall, which should be cold.

Noctowl: That doesn't help at all.

R.D: I got this! (puts clouds over everyone) That should work!

Ryuko: Thanks. (drinks smoothie)

Shuckle: Huh! Nobody can control the weather better than Rainbow Dash!

R.D: That's right!

Edward: Are we there yet?

Kokonoe: Nope!

Edward: (groans)

Nui: (sighs) Juvia, aren't you hot?

Juvia: Juvia and Frillish aren't hot.

Frillish: We're used to it.

Juvia: But, Gray-sama's body is very hot, indeed!

Melona: That's our Juvia!

Ragna: Suu, I wanted to know. Why are you wearing a raincoat and boots?

Suu: Because any other clothes will just pass through me. After all, I'm made out of liquid.

Ragna: Oh. That makes sense.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Uzu: We made it!

Everyone: Tenrou Island!

Mako: That tree is huge~!

Plusle: Amazing!

Minun: Incredible!

Twilight: This Magic Aura... It's incredible... The most I ever felt before...

Uzu: Agree. It's unusually strong here.

Kinue: Welcome to Tenrou Island, future S-Class Mages!

Liepard: Let's explain the rules of the first trial!

Nui: First trial?

Drifblim: Looks like it's separated into parts.

Soichiro: For the first trial, Each pair and their selected teams will choose one of the eight paths.

Rattata: Two pairs of paths intersect with each other that initiates battle with the meeting teams; three paths lead to one of the current S-Class Mages and their teams, who the pairs and their teams will have to battle; one path is free of obstacles.

Mew: Only those that win in battles are allowed to move on and pass the first trial.

Ryuko: Interesting. Two intersects, three S-Class Mages paths, and one free path.

Zoroark: That should be easy to remember.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Makarov: Let the trial began!

Melona: But, we're in the boat.

Jubei: Get out of the boat!

Natsu: We'll choose first!

Happy: Aye, sir!

S.G: That's cheating!

R.D: Watch out for Rainbow Dash!

Twilight: And Twilight Sparkle AND Spike!

Ryuko: Wait! (transforms) Senketsu Shippu! (flies) See you later, suckers!

Senketsu: Ryuko, stop!

Ryuko: (stops) Huh?! What's wrong, Senketsu?!

Natsu: Ow! That hurt!

R.D: What the...?!

Shuckle: We can't get out!

Twilight: Ruins?!

Ryuko: That's...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Freed: That's right.

Poochyena: Freed uses his Magic to trap you there!

Nonon: (transformed) How's it like to be caged, monkey and Mr. Doggy?!

Uzu: Jakuzure! Chatot!

Tyranitar: This isn't funny!

Hoka: Let us out!

Yoko: (riding Nonon) Let us think... Not~!

Quilava: Just wait 5 minutes and you'll be out of there!

Everyone: 5 minutes?!

Utena: That's correct!

Marth: See you later! (leaves)

S.G: Wait! Don't leave us here!

Levy McGarden and Evergreen quickly rewrite the runes to let their own teams escape the runes, but the others are left behind and are required to wait for the runes to deactivate in five minutes.

Natsu: (growls)

Maka: Let us out~!

When the runes finally dispel, each of the teams, except Cana Alberona's, use their Magic to gain speed in traveling to the island. Natsu flies with Happy while his team swims, Gray Fullbuster and Loke slide on ice along with their team, Lisanna Strauss and Juvia Lockser swim through the water in a fish form and a water hybrid form, respectively with their team swimming as well, while Mest Gryder and Wendy Marvell, along with their team, just vanish.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu and his team arrives on the island.

Rin: Some of the paths are blocked!

B.S: Natsu, which one should we go?!

Natsu: That's easy!

Charizard: Path E! Erza starts with the letter E! So, it'll make sense that she's in E!

B.R.S: (sighs) I have a bad feeling about this...

They go to Path E.

Lucy: (panting)

Gardevoir: We made it.

Cana: But, we have bigger problems.

Furret: All the paths are blocked.

Edward: Which means we're last! So unfair!

Ibaraki: Well, the only path is Path C.

Lucy: Of course! It's okay. We'll just choose that path!

But they are proven wrong when they find that they have to battle Freed's team in Path C.

Everyone: Huh?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Nonon: Oh~! You're going to be our opponents?! This is going to be interesting!

In Nonon's Four-Star Goku Uniform Transformation Form, she wears a pink, frilly dress with musical instruments on it. She sports hot pink flats with white musical notes on each flat, white gloves, light pink leggings, wings that have musical strings, a magenta treble clef clip on her hair, and her hair was in a shape of butterfly wings.

Cana: Why them?!

Leone: What do you mean?

Furret: The last time we fight them, we didn't couldn't even scratch them.

Lucy: And we would have been beaten in our last battle with Bickslow if it weren't for Loke and Litleo, who is not at our side this time around.

Yoko: Well, if you defeat us, we'll let you go through!

Marth: But, ONLY if you defeat us.

Sonson: Let's begin!

Kaitou: As you wish.

Freed: Before we begin, could you some put clothes on?

Ibaraki: Eh?!

Leone: What's wrong with us girls wearing bikinis?!

Mightyena: It's too distracting.

Nonon: Is that what you're worrying about?! Bikinis are too distracting?!

Yoko: Not good...

(eyecatch begin and ends)

Cana: This gives me an idea. Card Magic: Sexy Lady Card!

Sexy Lady Card (セクシーお姉さんカード Sekushī Oneesan Kādo) is a Magic Card Spell. The user throws cards with pictures of sexy women, dressed in skimpy bikinis, at their target. The women pictured in the cards then come out of the cards to hold down and distract the target.[1] In the anime, Cana Alberona, the only known user of this spell, summons a huge number of women that, after stacking themselves over each other, create a living wall to trap Freed Justine.[2] (Unnamed)

Freed: What is this?!

Mightyena: So many beautiful ladies!

Nonon: Oh, great! Freed and Mightyena had a weakness for beautiful women!

Lucy: Great idea! Key of the Maid: Virgo!

Virgo: (in bikini) Yes, princess?

Lucy: Attack Bickslow and Banette!

Virgo: Right, princess.

Virgo defeated by his dolls.

Gardevoir: It didn't work?!

Bickslow: That's right! We don't have an interest in beautiful women!

Banette: Sorry!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

These dolls also work to attack Lucy, Gardevoir, and Cana, Furret, and their team and they narrowly dodge them.

Yoko: Flame Shot!

Nonon: Musical Missiles!

Kaitou: (creates mirror)

Together: A mirror?!

Kaitou: Reflectable mirror, madams.

Edward: Electric Barrier!

Loki: Time Cards: Thunder!

Marth: That was close...

Sonson: Take this! Peach Droppler!

Ibaraki: (slices) (eats) Delicious!

Sonson: What?! Impossible!

Lucy: Gate of the Ram: Aries!

Aries: Need anything?

Lucy: Attack!

Aries: Okay! I'm sorry! Wool Bomb!

Yoko: A bomb?!

Aries: Wool Wall!

Chatot: Can't see, can't see!

Nonon: Chatty, use Gust!

Chatot: Gust!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: Lucy Kick!

Lucy Kick (ルーシィ・キック Rūshi Kikku) is a Melee Combat ability. The user lashes out in their target's direction, then jumps and uses the gained momentum to strike the opponent with a simple kick.[1]

Gardevoir: Moonblast!

Together: (screams)

Quilava: Flame Wheel!

Gardevoir: Psychic!

Quilava: Huh?! (screams)

Yoko: (screams) Lava!

Quilava: Sorry!

Sonson: Staff Attack!

Furret: Quick Attack!

Sonson: (screams)

Blake: (slashes)

Furret: Iron Tail!

Gardevoir: Energy Ball!

Blake: (grunts)

Utena: Blake!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Cana: Lucy Kick?

Loki: What's that?

Lucy: It's just my attack.

Edward: Uh-oh!

However, the effect of the Sexy Lard Card wears off and Freed starts to get serious again, overpowering the two.

Nonon: Treble Sword Slash!

Utena and Marth: (slashes)

Cana: The Prayer's Fountain!

The Prayer's Fountain (祈り子の噴水 İnoriko no Funsui) is a Magic Card Spell. A Magic spell in which the user throws/places a card with a fountain-like design printed on it on the ground, summoning beams of water that strike in all directions. The water springing out of the card is said to be dangerous to touch, but the effects of touching the water are not known. Water spirits may also be summoned within it (apparently with no ill effects), as the water acts as a medium for Aquarius.[1]

Lucy: Gate of the Water Bearer: Aquarius!

Aquarius: What is this?

Nonon: Aquarius?!

Lucy: Aquarius, attack them!

Aquarius: Hmph!

Gardevoir: What is it now?!

Aquarius: Listen, little girl. I was relaxing until you summon me. Thanks to you, I won't get some relaxation!

Cana: Hey! They're asking your help!

Aquarius: Hmph! And for someone like you, you're too drunk to have boyfriends.

Cana: 'Cuse me?!

Aquarius: You heard me.

Together: (growls)

Gardevoir: Somehow, those two act similar.

Lucy: Agree.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Nonon: Hello~?! Are we gonna fight or what?!

Aquarius: Don't rush me! (attacks)

Everyone: (screams)

Nonon: This isn't good! Viper, come on out and use Wrap on Aquarius!

Seviper: Seviper! Wrap!

Seviper is a serpentine Pokémon that is usually depicted scrunched up like an accordion. It is mostly black, but has several markings on its body. It has yellow hexagon markings that run from its head to its tail, small yellow bumps where it touches the ground, and various purple scar-like marks. It has elongated red fangs that protrude from its upper jaw and fierce red eyes. Its tail is partially red and has a blade-like shape. Seviper sharpens its tail on rocks, and can use it for its former signature move, Poison Tail. Seviper wraps around its opponents to make them unable to move. Its tail and fangs are venomous, and are used for striking and poisoning prey or enemies. It has been bitter enemies with Zangoose for many generations. It lives in grassy areas.

Pokedex: Seviper, the Fang Snake Pokémon. Seviper is known for its angry disposition, immobilizing its opponents by wrapping its body around them.

Aquarius: Huh?! (screams)

Lucy: Aquarius!

Aquarius: (disappears)

Utena: Smart idea.

Nonon: Thanks! With Viper on my side, he's always a big help!

Chatot: Yup, yup!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Nonon: Viper, use Poison Tail!

Seviper: Poison-

Cana: Sexy Lady Card: Woman Wall!

Everyone: Huh?!

Seviper: Tail?!

Nonon: We're trapped!

Lucy: Now what?!

Cana: Card Magic: Summoned Lightning!

Summoned Lightning is an anime-only Magic Card Spell. A spell in which the user places the "Heaven", "Reverse Death", and "Mountain" cards on top of each other, combining them, summoning green lightning bolts from their Magic Seal to strike the target.[1] Later in the anime, another version of this spell is shown. In this version, the user strategically places Magic cards on the ground in a circular pattern, electrocuting whomever steps within the circle.[2]

Freed's Team: Huh?! (screams)

Edward: Electric Current!

Loki: Time Cards: Lightning Past!

Kaitou: (summons lightning bolt)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

The passage opens and lets Cana, Furret, and Lucy, Gardevoir, and their team through, making them pass the first trial.

Edward: We won!

Leone: We past the first trial!

Kaitou: Great job, everyone.

Yuya: That was tough! But, we made it.

Mightyena: Look, about that fight, we did it by purpose.

Yuya: Purpose?! Why?!

Banette: Because we owed the two and that Fairy Tail itself was more important than replacing Laxus Dreyar and Luxray.

Leone: Oh, I get it now!

Ibaraki: Antway, let's get outta here!

Everyone: Right!

_Meanwhile..._

Natsu: Erza~!

Charizard: Blaziken~!

Natsu: Where are you?!

Charizard: Come on out and fight!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

B.S: Don't hide from this and fight us!

Happy: Are you sure Erza and Blaziken are in this path?!

B.R.S: It seems suspicious.

Natsu: Of course we're sure!

Charizard: After all, Erza DOES start with E!

Chun-Li: Hm... If you say so...

Gildarts: Yo, Natsu and Charizard!

Everyone: Huh?!

Mai: Of course, your conjecture was proven wrong...

Natsu: Gildarts?!

Charizard: Metagross?!

Kagome: Yup!

Venelana: Seems you weren't expected us.

Natsu: Um...

Gildarts: (chuckling)


	99. Episode 99: Battle of the S-Class

Episode 99: Battle of the S-Class

_In Route D..._

Juvia: Water Slicer!

Erza: (wearing Sea Empress Armor) (dodges)

Sea Empress Armor (海王の鎧 Kaiō no Yoroi) is one of Erza Scarlet's armors. This revealing green armor, complete with bluish portions, has its appearance modeled after different sea creatures. The breastplate, which barely covers Erza's breasts, somewhat resembles seaweed, and has some thin chains hanging from it over Erza's exposed parts, with a pair siding her breasts and another the belly; a fifth chain is visible around her neck, which is guarded by the large collar. The breastplate is linked to the pauldrons, composed of green plates and decorated by prominent fin-like ornaments. The gauntlets cover only Erza's forearms, leaving her biceps exposed, and possess decorated elbow guards with prominent ornaments jutting out in whirl shapes, reminiscent of seashells. The armor lacks a waist guard; instead, Erza is geared with a dark bikini, and a long cloth, with its edges yet again reminiscent of fins, circles her waist on the back and the sides, being connected to the shorts by a pair of fasteners shaped like sea stars. The greaves possess fin-shaped protrusions in correspondence to Erza's ankles, and extend up to her knees, with her thighs being instead covered by jagged parts made of cloth. The outfit is completed by a headgear, with a large metal part covering her forehead, bearing a whirl-shaped wave on it, and large fin-shaped protrusions siding her head.[1] According to Lisanna Strauss, this armor nullifies water attacks. It has been shown to be able to withstand and reflect Juvia Lockser's various water spells.[1][2] When equipped with this armor, Erza is granted the ability to utilize her sword to unleash Water Magic spells.[2] The armor comes equipped with a long sword which seems to be made of crystal, with many small crystals jutting out in every direction from the hand guard.[1] In the anime, the crystal sword was portrayed to match the armor's motif, as the hand guard has been replaced by two symmetrical fins centered by a green jewel. The blade of the sword is colored a faint shade of green with three protrusions shaping the blade. The sword also features ornamental navy-colored lines along the blade's center that appears to glow a translucent blue. The sword has exhibited the ability to cut through and reflect water spells, as seen when Erza utilized the sword to reflect Juvia's Water Slicer, which reflects and cuts various rocks within the vicinity.[2]

Frillish: Water Gun!

Blaziken: (grunts)

Centorea: Blaziken is weak against Water-types!

Erza: Blaziken, return!

Suu: (throws water)

Envy: (attacks)

Centorea: (dodges) Take this! (attacks)

Envy: (grunts)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lisanna: Animal Soul: Wings!

Animal Soul: Wings is an unnamed Animal Soul Spell. A variation of Animal Soul: Bird in which the user changes only their arms into wings whilst retaining the rest of their human features.[1] Through the use of such wings, the user gains the ability to fly.

Erza: (kicks)

Clefairy: Pound!

Erza: Empolean, come on out and use Metal Claw!

Empolean: Empolean! Metal Claw!

Empoleon is a large, navy blue, penguin-like Pokémon. It has a wide, yellow beak with three pointed horns that form a trident-shaped crest and small, blue eyes. Large horns are a symbol of leadership and strength for Empoleon. There is a blue marking resembling a crown over its eyes and a white, lacy marking running down its chest. A blue, fin-like projection forms a collar around its throat and runs down the length of its chest and belly. On its back are two raised, gold bumps and a second blue fin that forms its tail. It was wide, flipper-like wings rimmed with blue along the tips and three golden claws. The edges of these wings can slice through ice floes, and this Pokémon will use them to attack anyone or anything that damages its pride. Its yellow feet are webbed with three toes each.

Clefairy: (screams)

Lisanna: Clefairy!

Nui: Parasoul, prepare to die! (slashes)

Parasoul: (blocks) As if! (slashes)

Melona: Got you!

Nui: Thanks.

Drifblim: Gust!

Erza's Team: (blocks)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Fiel: With that armor, it has a resistance to all water attacks.

Nui: So, what should we use?

Fiel: Electricity. If we create electricity, it should do the trick.

Lisanna: Animal Soul: Harpy!

Animal Soul: Harpy is an unnamed Animal Soul Spell. A variation of Animal Soul: Bird in which the user changes their arms and the lower part of their body into their bird-like versions, whilst retaining the rest of their human features.[1] Through the use of wings, the user gains the ability to fly.

Centorea: A harpy?! Impressive! (slashes)

Hilde: (slashes) But sadly, it's not gonna work!

However, Erza and Empolean anticipates Juvia's and Frillish's sneak attacks and easily dodges Lisanna's tackles due to her having troubles with distance.

Lisanna: Animal Soul: Rabbit!

Juvia: Water Crane!

Parasoul: Rias?

Rias: Power of Destruction: Extinguished Star!

Everyone: (screams)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: Great job, Rias.

Rias: No problem.

Empolean: Did we overestimated Juvia and Frillish?

Erza: Thinks so... (slashes)

Meanwhile, in Route A, Elfman, Aggron, and Evergreen, Granbull, and their team encounter Mirajane, Lopunny, and her team.

_Elsewhere..._

Natsu: Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!

Charizard: (Mega Charizard X) Flamethrower!

Gildarts: (dodges)

Metagross: (Mega Metagross) (dodges)

Natsu: Fire Dragon's Claw!

Gildarts: (blocks)

Metagross: Rock Tomb!

Charizard: (grunts)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Fire Dragon's Roar!

Charizard: Flame Wheel!

Gildarts: (reflects)

Metagross: Iron Punch!

Charizard: (screams)

While attempting to negate Natsu's breath attack and Charizard's flame attacks...

Gildarts: Dissembly Magic!

Disassembly Magic (分開 Punkai) is a Caster Magic that involves the separation of objects. Disassembly Magic is a Magic which allows users to disassemble and separate their targets. The effect of the Magic seems to be different if it is used on a living target than on a non-living target. The user makes a net-like pattern which runs straight through whatever it touches. The target is then separated into cubes. The object, however, does not lose its properties, as when fire is disassembled it will eventually burn out.[1] The user makes a net-like pattern which runs straight through whatever it touches, tangible or intangible. However, instead of being destroyed, the living target splits apart and reduces into small, doll-like versions of themselves. This spell doesn't cause permanent damage since the victim will return back to normal after a while. Gildarts has also shown the ability to reconstruct the victim by motioning at the disassembled person.[2]

B.R.S: Natsu!

B.S: Charizard!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gildarts' Disassembly Magic accidentally hits Natsu and Charizard and causes Natsu and Charizard to split into numerous little Natsus and Charizards.

Everyone: Wha~?!

B.S: What happen to them?!

Kagome: They've turn into miniature versions of themselves!

Venelana: Gildarts, what have you done?!

Gildarts: Whoops, my fault. Sorry about that.

Rin: Sorry?!

Metagross: Well, they're beaten at this state.

Natsu: No, we're not done yet!

Charizard: We'll keep attacking!

He and Metagross attempts to block the little Natsus and Charizards but they are overcome by their number. Eventually, Gildarts and Metagross gets annoyed and turns Natsu and Charizard back to their original forms.

Natsu: Here's my chance! Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!

Charizard: Flamethrower!

After the shock, they see that Gildarts and Metagross unaffected but it made them move a bit from their original position.

Chun-Li: Incredible.

B.S: Keep going, Natsu!

Tsubaki: Don't give up!

Natsu: This is our greatest accomplishment as before, Gildarts and Metagross used to pummel us without even moving a step.

Charizard: (normal) Yeah!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gildarts: Hmph! As an examinar, I consider you had passed.

Everyone: Passed?!

Natsu: But, if we can't defeat you, being an S-Class won't mean anything!

Gildarts hears this and then releases his aura which can be felt throughout the island. This aura makes the ground crack and emanates an incredible amount of intimidating Magic Power. Natsu and Charizard tries to charge at Gildarts and Metagross but stops. Eventually, Natsu and Charizard surrenders to them.

Gildarts: Listen, I'll explain why you've passed. Fear is not evil, it is knowing one's weakness and through knowing one's weakness one can be stronger and kinder. This is very essential in becoming an S-Class Mage.

Metagross: (normal) Move forward and become an S-Class Mage. And that goes to all of you.

This moves Natsu and Charizard to tears.

Everyone: Natsu... Charizard...


	100. Second Trial: Find Grave of First Master

Episode 100: Second Trial: Find the Grave of the First Master

Carla: We have to get to Tenrou Island and fast!

Rei: (riding Bubbie) Carla, calm down.

Makoto: (riding Bubbie) I bet Wendy and Altaria is okay.

Bullet: (riding Bubbie) Why do we have to come along?

Carla: Let me explain.

_Last Week..._

Mest: Don't think like that, Wendy.

Carla: (screams)

Wendy: Um...

Altaria: Why are you here?

Mest: Oh. I want you to be my partner.

Wendy: Really?!

Mest: Yes.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Flashback Ends..._

Carla: I found him weird.

Panther: I get it.

Bo-bobo: (riding Bubbie) Did you like that?

Carla: No! I opposed to the partnership! But, since he told Wendy and Altaria that he was Mystogan's and Latios' disciple, Wendy and Altaria decided to help him out in Mystogan's and Latios' stead.

Goku: (flying) Well, something's smell fishy about that!

Carla: I had a bad feeling over the exam as a whole.

Panther: There something's odd about what Mest said that he was Mystogan's disciple.

Don: Maybe he's lying!

FarFetch'd: That can happen in alot of spy movies!

Ikeda: That could be a possibility.

Gintoki: Let's just go in there and see if it's true.

Sarutobi: Right, Gintoki!

Gintoki: Don't hug me!

Matsuri: Hm...

Rei: You're unsure about this exam, either?

Matsuri: Yes. I sense something odd about this.

Rei: I see...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

In the trial, Mest and Wendy, Altaria, and their group meet up and battle with Loke, Pyroar (male), and Gray Fullbuster, Beartic, and their team.

Gray: Ice-Make: Hammer!

Beartic: Ice Beam!

Everyone: (dodges)

Wendy: Sky Dragon's Roar!

Loke: Regulus Blast!

Regulus Blast is an unnamed, anime-only, Regulus Spell. The user calls on Regulus for power while moving their arms in a circular motion, shooting a large blast of light at the target.[1]

Pyroar: Flamethrower!

Altaria: Dragon Breath!

Together: (grunts)

Gray: Ice-Make: Floor!

Wendy's Team: (jumps) Kawakami Style, Musou Seikenzuki!

Momoyo's signature technique, It is actually a simple straight punch with so much concentrated power that it is considered a technique. Momoyo defeated many opponents with it and it's strength is said to be like a battleship canon.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Medaka: Kurokami Rolling Savate!

Medaka performs a Savate style reverse figure kick to the opponent's face.[406]

S.G: (screams) (faints)

Medaka: Hmph! One down!

Momoyo: Toshiro is down!

Gray: Shit. Ice-Make: Ice Cannon!

Mest: (screams)

Talim: Mest!

Lapis: He's unconscious.

However, through teamwork, Mest gets taken down by Loke and Gray, while they eliminate Wendy and Altaria from battle through terrifying her with pickled plums.

Wendy: Sorry, guys. Take care of them.

Momoyo: Don't worry! We won't lose! (charges)

Elsewhere, Evergreen, Granbull, and Elfman, Aggron, and their team battle Mirajane, Luponny, and her group.

Elfman: Beast Soul!

Ryuko: Senketsu, let's do this!

Senketsu: Right!

Ryuko: Life Fibers Synchronize! (transforms) Kamui Senketsu 2.0!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

In Ryuko's Upgraded Form, Senketsu is white with red linings on it. She wears white over knee-length heels, white arm-length gloves with red underneath, and pedal-shaped red bracelets. The outfit exposes her upper-breast area and most of the middle of her stomach. She has a long, white skirt that covers the butt and leg area at the back. She sports a red lipstick, rose tiara, and a long, silky red-and-white vest. Her hair changes into a long and wavy white hair (resembles Ragyo) with multiple red streaks.

Mako: Ryuko-chan, you look awesome!

In Mako's Three-Star Goku Uniform Transformation Form, she still wears her Two-Star Goku Uniform. But, she instead wears a white-striped shirt that exposes her upper-breast area and black, loose pants. Her hair is in arm-length that is put in spiked braids.

Mirajane: Is this your new form?

Ryuko: That's right! Thanks to the Original Life Fibers, Senketsu and I got a new upgrade! Prepare to be defeated by us! (charges)

Mirajane: (Satan Soul Form) Bring it. (attacks)

Elfman: (charges)

Luponny: (Mega Luponny) Dizzy Punch!

Aggron: (Mega Aggron) Iron Punch!

Together: (grunts)

Evergreen: Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!

Lizlet: (dodges)

Misaki: (punches)

Mako: No you don't! Plus, Minus, use Thunderbolt on my hand!

Plusle and Minun: Okay! Thunderbolt!

Mako: Mako Electric Punch!

Misaki: (screams) (faints)

Primeape: Pound!

Mako: (punches)

Primeape: (screams) (faints)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Even with Elfman in his Beast Soul form, Mirajane and Luponny easily takes down both of them, but just as they are about to give the finishing blow...

Evergreen: Wait!

Mirajane: Huh?

Luponny: What is it?

Evergreen: There's something we might want to know.

Mest wakes up and realizes that they have been beaten.

Wendy: We're sorry.

Altaria: It's our fault.

Mest: It's okay.

Momoyo: We did our best.

Medaka: That's right. We'll get it next year.

Talim: Okay.

Wendy: Okay.

Meanwhile, Gray, Beartic, and Loke, Pyroar, and their group walk to the meeting place of those who pass the first test. As they walk...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gray: Is there something _odd_ about Mest?

Loke: Hm... I don't know.

Snow: I can't remember anything.

Toshiro: Nope.

S.G: Not a single thing.

They arrive at the site and find Lucy Heartfilia, Gardevoir, Cana Alberona, Furret, their team, Gajeel Redfox, Excadrill, Levy McGarden, Ambipom, their group, Happy and Natsu Dragneel, Charizard, and their team there as fellow passers.

Makarov: Here are the results of the 1st trial. Juvia Lockser, Frillish, and Lisanna, Clefairy, and their team were beaten by Erza Scarlet, Empolean, and their group while Elfman, Aggron, and Evergreen, Granbull, and their team beat Mirajane, Luponny, and their group through some secret technique.

Natsu: Cool!

Happy: Aye, sir!

Beauty: What's the second part?

Donphan: For the second trial, you must find the location of the grave of Mavis Vermilion and Diantha, the first Masters of Fairy Tail, within six hours.

Everyone: Six hours?!

Jubei: Yup!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Meanwhile..._

Mest: Tenrou Island has many secrets.

Wendy: Secrets?

Mest: Yup. But, there's said to be a big secret on the island. Would you like to explore it?

Altaria: Yes! We're delighted!

Mest: Perfect.

Around the same time, Panther Lily, Carla, and their team walk on the shores.

Everyone: Thanks, Bubbie!

Bubbie: No problem! (leaves)

Panther: It is unlikely for Mystogan to take on a disciple.

Rei: And plus, is really is a member of the guild?

Matsuri: There's something fishy around here.

Ms. Fortune: Let's find Wendy and Altaria and confront Mest! I believe they're not far from here. This should be in the cat's paws!

Everyone: Right!

Goku: Let's...

Luffy: Investigate!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Evergreen and Elfman's method of defeating Mirajane is revealed to Erza, Empolean, Juvia, Frillish, and Lisanna and Clefairy, along with their teams, by Mirajane and Luponny themselves.

Mirajane: They told us that they were getting married which caught us off-guard and gave them an opening.

Luponny: It was a lie! We can't believe we fall for it!

Juvia: Well, if they get married, what does their child look at?

Mirajane: Hm... That's horrible!

Erza: Calm down.

Empolean: Don't be like that.

Suu: You know, Wendy, Altaria, Mest, and the others hadn't arrived.

Centorea: Strange...

Juvia: Juvia thinks we should look for them.

Frillish: Agree!

Erza: Okay. Me, Empolean, my team, and you, Frillish, Suu, Melona, and Envy will look for Team Mest!

Everyone: Okay!

Mirajane: Good luck.

Luponny: Be careful!

Everyone: We will!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Back to the trial, the S-Class Candidates, their partners, and their teams experience difficulties in looking for the graves as different monsters chase them all over the place.

Natsu: We should head to the top of Tenrou Tree to look for the graves there.

Happy: Aye, sir!

Natsu: Charizard, return! Go, Infernape!

Infernape: Infernape!

B.R.S: We have no other choice.

Maka: Hope nobody falls!

Everyone: Got it!

_Elfman..._

Everyone: (screams)

Ryuko: (normal) Looks like they're gone.

Zoroark: But, where are we?!

Mako: (normal) It's scary~!

Plusle: Let's get outta here!

Hoka: Look, there's someone over there.

Evergreen: Hello? Are you okay?

Zola: I never thought they'll be others on Tenrou Island.

Zeref: Huh? Where did you come from?

Uzu: We're from the Fairy Tail Guild!

Lucario: This island is the holy ground of Fairy Tail.

Houndoom: We should leave.

D.T.K: Wait!

He involuntarily unleashes a black wave that destroyed the life of those it touched.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone: (screams)

Ryuko: What the hell is this?!

Senketsu: I never seen anything like this!

Uzu: (leaps) Matoi!

Ragna: Ryuko! (leaps)

It almost killed Elfman, Aggron, and Evergreen, Granbull, and their team if it weren't for Natsu, Charizard, and his team, who intervened.

Ryuko: Natsu!

Mako: Charizard! Everyone!

Liz: You came just in time!

Natsu: Glad everyone's alright.

Upon seeing Natsu and Charizard, the boy and Houndoom shed tears.

Natsu: Who's that boy and his Houndoom?

Charizard: Never seen them before.


	101. Episode 101: Grimoire Heart Appears

Episode 101: Grimoire Heart Appears

Natsu: Hey! Who the hell are you?!

Charizard: Give us a name or else!

Zeref: Natsu...

Houndoom: Charizard...

Natsu and Charizard attack them with a punch.

Mai: Natsu!

Chun-Li: Charizard!

Maka: That was rude!

Natsu: Wha?!

Charizard: They were asking for it!

Tsubaki: By punching them?!

Natsu: Maybe!

Everyone: Maybe?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

The boy and Houndoom are unaffected and stands up again.

Zeref: Natsu and Charizard isn't ready to destroy us yet. (cries)

Suddenly, he begins emanating a black aura again.

Hoka: He's doing it again!

Zeref: Death Predation.

Death Predation (死の捕食 Shi no Hoshoku) is an Ankhseram Black Magic Spell. A spell in which the caster releases a deadly black miasma that instantly kills any victims within its range. Its range and area of effect are, however, limited. The spell works on humans, plants and animals alike.[1] Anyone standing close to the affected area will only be knocked out, rather than killed by it.[2]

Ryuko: Death Predation?

Evergreen, Granbull, Elfman, Aggron, the others, and Happy run from it but Natsu and Ryuko gets caught up in it.

Zoroark and Mako: Ryuko!-chan!

Uzu: Matoi!

Happy: Natsu! Charizard!

When the wave clears, it shows that Natsu and Ryuko are all right, save for his scarf and Scissor Blade, which has suddenly turned black while Ryuko's full name was written in Ryuko's Scissor Blade with a black rose.

Natsu: My scarf turned black!

Ryuko: And my name is in my Scissor Blade?!

Natsu and Ryuko tries to look for the boy, Houndoom, and his team, but they have disappeared.

Mako: Awesome~! Your name is in your Scissor Blade!

Plusle: We want one!

Minun: Yeah!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

In the sky, a black airship flies towards Tenrou Island: the airship of Grimoire Heart, a third of the Balam Alliance.

Hades: Hm? Who's that boy with the Houndoom?

Ultear: He seems similar.

Zancrow: Can I guess?

Zancrow (ザンクロウ Zankurou) was a Flame God Slayer, a member of one of the most powerful Dark Guilds, Grimoire Heart,[1] and was one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory.[2] He was killed by Zeref during the Fairy Tail-Grimoire Heart war on Tenrou Island.[3] Zancrow has long and spiky blond hair that reaches down to his lower back. He is usually depicted with a psychotic grin on his face as he shows his teeth. His red pupils consist of several concentric circles, which further enhances his crazed appearance. He wears a yellow and dark blue skirt-like armor with a red waist ribbon that exposes the right side of his chest as well as his right shoulder, where his guild mark tattoo is located. Befitting his appearance, Zancrow is very psychotic in nature and is, more often than not, seen laughing psychotically.[4] He has a violent and sadistic nature, getting excited over the idea of burning people to ashes and feeling no remorse for bringing them pain. On Tenrou Island, when he overheard some of his lesser-rank subordinates cautioning him on Natsu Dragneel's strength, he roasts them with his flames as he considers Grimoire Heart to be the superior guild, having no use for weaklings.[5] He has also displayed a high level of arrogance, such as during his fight against Natsu when he boasted about how his God Slayer flames are far more powerful than those of a Dragon Slayer and that there is no way for Natsu to defeat him. His personality is similar to that of Gajeel Redfox's when he was first introduced as a member of Phantom Lord, since he believed his own guild was the strongest, and would not hesitate to attack those who disagreed with him, whether they be ally or enemy. Though he appears to be kind towards his fellow Kin, such as when he comforts Meredy after Ultear's scolding,[6] he seems to hold no genuine concern for anyone, gleefully expelling Meredy from the guild after discovering her and Ultear's betrayal,[7] and even going as far as to reveal that Ultear, who Meredy loves as a mother, was the one who destroyed her hometown.[8] The only member of his guild he seems to have any respect for is Hades himself, and becomes angered whenever he thinks anyone even jokes about defeating him.[9] Despite his normally hotheaded mentality, he was also intimidated by Makarov Dreyar's fearsome Giant Magic like the rest of his companions (excluding his master, Hades).[10] Zancrow is a God Slayer, with his particular element being fire, and controls black flames.[15] Being a God Slayer, Zancrow considers himself to be on a completely different level than Natsu, who is a Dragon Slayer. Zancrow's claims, however, are not for show, as Natsu is unable to eat Zancrow's black flames, as they are superior to his,[30] but Zancrow, in turn, could eat Natsu's flames to increase his own power.[31] However, despite their lethal potency, Flame God Slayer Magic flames can be eaten by a Fire Dragon Slayer only if their body is completely devoid of Magic Power at the time of consumption.[32]

Hiei: (wearing a black Grimoire Heart symbol with one eye on his left arm) Zancrow, are you a little child? There's no time for games.

Hiei (飛影, "Flying Shadow"), also known as, Jaganshi Hiei (Jaganshi is an epithet meaning "Master of the Evil Eye"), is a main character in the anime and manga series YuYu Hakusho by Yoshihiro Togashi. Hiei's seiyū is provided by Nobuyuki Hiyama. Hiei's English voice actors are Chuck Huber in the FUNimation dub of the television series, Kirk Thornton in the dub of YuYu Hakusho: The Movie, and James Stanley in the second movie, YuYu Hakusho: Poltergeist Report.[1] He is called "Hiei of the Evil Eye" in the Viz manga and Vincent in the Filipino adaptation as he was voiced by Montreal Repuyan. Hiei is the shortest of the four main characters at only 4' 10" during the Dark Tournament (excluding his hair) as stated by Juri. At the end of the series, an artbook puts him at 5' 3". His height is never mentioned in the anime or manga, aside from the DT reference. Despite his short size, he has a lean, muscular build to him. He wears a white headband that conceals his Jagan Eye, which is placed on his forehead and has a purple iris. His eyes are crimson (blood red), with an angular and slightly slanted shape, giving him a very sinister look in the beginning of the series. He has spiky black hair (reminiscent of Vegeta from the Dragon Ball franchise) with blue outlining and white streaks. His skin complexion is regular peach-tan. Living up to his classic villainous persona, he usually dresses entirely in black. He wears a long black cloak-like jacket (with a white collar) and black pants tucked into black boots. He wears a black (and sometimes pale blue) undershirt under the jacket. He is the only one of the four main characters to never change his primary 'costume' during the series. The only exception was when he briefly wore light-colored Chinese battle costume at the start of the Dark Tournament. He frequently carries a sword with him that he keeps strapped across his back. Before mastering the Dragon of the Darkness Flame, he kept his right arm covered in bandages and bindings to keep the dragon from escaping. After gaining full control over it, a dragon tattoo now covers the arm and is visible when the bandages are removed. Hiei prefers to keep his distance from others, so he often comes across as aloof and elusive. He has a rather cynical and even misanthropic view of the world around him, often belittling and mocking humans and their emotions and the significance they place on friendship and life. And while he is relatively taciturn, he occasionally squabbles with and insults his teammates, especially Kuwabara. It is obvious that deep down he holds a certain amount of respect and kinship for his teammates, but seems to be closest to Kurama and Yusuke. As a fighter, Hiei is very unbiased when it comes to his enemies. He shows the same degree of ruthlessness to his foes - regardless of age or gender. This is seen when he terrorizes Ruka and the Masked-Fighter with threats of death as his power is returning. According to Kurama, however, he has an honor code that prevents him from going all out against an opponent he perceives as weaker than himself. In battle, Hiei has killed the most opponents on the team- often making good on a threat he made at the outset. He is also phenomenally arrogant, and has a tendency to underestimate his opponents. Despite belittling Kuwabara's intelligence at every opportunity he gets, he himself is not a terribly cerebral fighter. His basic tendency in battle is to charge in at full power and simply overwhelm his opponent. However, he can still be quite a clever combatant when the situation calls for it. However, he shows a surprising degree of sincerity, warmth, and protectiveness when around Yukina. It's made clear in both the anime and the manga that he holds the demoness Mukuro in high esteem, perhaps higher than any other character. He respects her for her power and accomplishments. At the end of the series, there is clearly a bond between them, as it's made clear that its by his choice that he remains at her side. He also goes out of his way to free her from her past, breaking her shakle in the anime and delivering her abusive father to her as a birthday present in the manga. Hiei prefers to work on his own agenda, and has a notorious reputation in Demon World as a killer even when he was a D Class demon. Despite this, deep down he has struggled with his identity as a loner and his abandonment. Compared to the more calculating Kurama who tends to try to figure out his opponents, the merciless Hiei rarely employs any strategy in his battles and rushes in with a "take no prisoners" mentality, often overwhelming his opponents with sheer brute force and superior speed. He tends to use his sword to quickly defeat weaker enemies at a close range, but will use his much more powerful dark flame manipulation abilities if he views his target as a worthy opponent, or wishes to destroy a large number of enemies at once. Hiei is resistant to both extreme heat and severe cold (in the anime). This is demonstrated by Hiei's ability to withstand a direct hit from Seiryu the Blue Dragon's Ice Dragon technique, an attack which turned Byakko, another Saint Beast, into a giant ice cube. It has been speculated that Hiei was completely unaffected by the subzero temperature of the surrounding air, and even when Seiryu's attack contacted his body. This was due in part to his formidable speed. Also, due to his nature as a fire demon, Hiei is unable to be burned by weaker fire-based attacks. During the Dark Tournament, Hiei takes the full brunt of Zeru's flame attacks which seem to bore Hiei rather than hurt him. In the manga, Zeru comments that he had thought it impossible for anyone to survive his demonic fire, Hiei having proven him wrong.[4]It is speculated that this may be because he has a unique physiology as the son of a Koorime and presumably a male fire demon. Hiei is one of the fastest characters in the Yu Yu Hakusho universe, being able to slice an opponent sixteen times in a blink of an eye. This has caused some to mistakenly believe he can teleport, when in fact he is just moving very fast. This incredible speed gives him an edge in battle against slower or close-range fighters.[5] A side effect of his extreme speed, Hiei can produce afterimages of himself in order to confuse opponents who are unable to follow his movements. He uses this technique in his first fight against Yusuke in the manga, and although the afterimages are not explicitly seen in the anime adaptation, it is more than likely he employed the technique against Yusuke. He also utilizes afterimages in his fight against Sensui and in his brief encounter with Sniper. While he does have control over afterimages, Hiei usually moves so quickly that he afterimages inadvertently. In nearly every fight he's been in, he has used an afterimage to fool his oppents into thinking they have killed him in one blow, only to appear unharmed somewhere else. Hiei is adept in the art of swordsmanship and carries his trademark "bushido-style" katana. At some point prior to acquiring the Jagan, he acquired a taste for bladed combat, and received lessons in sword technique from Shigure. In the time since then, Hiei presumably developed his own style and exhibits an incredible degree of skill as a swordsman, being capable of delivering multiple precision strikes at lightning-fast speed. Combined with his hyperspeed he attacks his opponent with his sword and if successful can hit up to sixteen times in a second, as just C class, which improves vastly as his powers emerge. Also, Hiei is shown to be able to throw his sword with pin-point accuracy, as evidenced by his using it as an anchor for Kurama's rose whip in Maze castle, or even stab through an opponent, completely missing every vital organ and muscle. In the anime, Hiei is shown to be able to cut through and, by extension, redirect Seiryu's energy by using sword combined with an energy barrier. Near the end of the series, Hiei uses his sword to cut through Mukuro's energy geysers. With his surgically-implanted third eye, thanks to the demonic osteopath Shigure, Hiei can display wide array psychic abilities- including telepathy, telekinesis, remote-viewing, and erasing memories. The eye also allows him to control the minds of both weaker demons and humans. Hiei's abilities with this eye are formidable. It's been noticed that whenever he uses any of his flame techniques, the Jagan opens. This suggests a need to use this implant as a way to bridge his nature, as a fire demon, with his blood from a Koorime. Hiei uses his demon energy to lure the flames of Demon World and create a dragon from them. The dragon cannot be controlled, unless the user is capable of absorbing it, but it can be more or less directed at a target.

Chaos: (wearing a purple Grimoire Heart symbol on her right hand) But, they do look quite similar to a certain someone.

Chaos (イプシロン, kaosu?) is a 2nd-Generation (第二世代, dainisedai?) Angeloid, Type Epsilon and the first major antagonist introduced, after the Master of Synapse. She has the ability to manipulate her appearance through elaborated illusions confusing her opponents and instilling chaos into them. She has the ability to manipulate tainted flames. She doesn't have wings like the other Angeloids, instead sporting a wicked array of bladed, almost organic-like appendages which act as an offensive weapon which even cut right into Astraea's shield. Also know as the 'Self-Evolution Program' - Just like its name implies, it allows oneself to grow in power through time and the absorption of other things. Can also repair broken systems and functions. The program that Chaos is using is supposedly the ultimate program. Its power can break imprinting. Even the Man of Synapse feared its power and stated that Chaos can no longer be stopped by anyone. Chaos absorbs and uses the techniques of Angeloids Melans, which are also the abilities of Ikaros, Nymph and Astraea. Making it invisible to anything. Develops super speed thanks to her large wings. Chaos has the ability to enter dreams which we could concluded that Chaos has the ability to sleep and to dream.

Rustyrose: Wait a minute. That boy...

Rustyrose (ラスティローズ Rasutirōzu) is a member of the Dark Guild, Grimoire Heart,[2] and is one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory.[3] Rustyrose is a fairly tall and lanky young man. He has silver-colored hair in a pompadour style. He wears silver designer glasses and a dark purple jacket with a flipped up collar, completed with a fur trimming. He wears a grayish shirt underneath the jacket that has a belt over it that wraps around his waist. He wears long black pants and blue shoes. Finally, he sports a pair of white designer gloves, and his Grimoire Heart member stamp is located on a band around his left arm sleeve. Overall he has somewhat of an androgynous touch to his appearance. Just like several other members of his guild, Rustyrose initially seems to be completely emotionless. Despite this stoicism, he speaks in a fanciful and beautifying manner, as he refers the battlefield of Tenrou Island as "the Garden of Eden",[4] Grimoire Heart members as "Demons", Fairy Tail members as "Fairies",[5] and himself as the "King of the Underworld".[6] He also performs flamboyant hand motions while he speaks.[7] Later on, in his battle against Elfman and Evergreen, he reveals a sinister and crazed side to him, as he is laughing maniacally at the prospect of living in a world ruled by Zeref where non-Magic users would be annihilated.[8] He believes that only the strong should survive, and constantly refers to weak opponents as trash.[9] He is fond of speaking in a fancy manner to make things sound dramatic.[10] A form of Lost Magic which allows Rustyrose to materialize anything from his imagination to be used at his whim.[31]

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Aureolus: (wearing a white Grimoire Heart symbol on his neck) Know anything, Rustyrose? If you do, tell us. Don't hold back.

Aureolus Izzard (アウレオルス＝イザード Aureorusu Izādo?) is a character from Toaru Majutsu no Index series and is the main antagonist of the second arc of the storyline (anime and light novels). He is a powerful magician and alchemist; he perfected his alchemy to the state where his thoughts are turned into reality which is called Ars Magna.[3] His face is stern looking and very distinguished, which is complemented by the way he dresses, wearing a white suit over a blue dress shirt and wearing a light-pinkish tie, as well as wearing loafers, but his most striking feature is his green hair that is neatly combed. His hair was stated to be dyed green to better control the power green symbolizes - the Earth element and alchemy that's classed under the Earth element.[4]This is the same logic why Terra of the Left is wearing a green robe. His needles are stored inside the pocket over his right buttock. He has serious air surrounding him, being as his Ars Magna requires concentration for it to properly work, this is justified. Despite this, he has been known to toy with the lives of his opponents if he finds them "amusing" enough. He is also smug enough to gloat lightly and underestimate his opponents, once again because he has the power of Ars Magna. He has a caring side to him, which he shows only to Index. Himegami Aisa later revealed that Aureolus explained to her certain magical concepts (such as the basic premise behind his Ars Magna) while that relationship is not enough to consider Aisa and Aureolus Student and Master, it shows that he not always looked at her with the contempt that he showed after he was unable to save Index. He has also casual disregard for the well-being and lives of other people around him, as he brainwashed the student body of Misawa Cram School to be able to use magic even though it is harmful to them. The worst example of this nature is that he blew up Stiyl Magnus from the inside out, to the point where Touma describes it as seeing a Human anatomy exhibit in a museum where one walks inside the human body, since the blood and muscles were scatter all over the ceiling, all connected to the heart and still pumping blood throughout the veins. Aureolus personality and actions is apparently derived from Kamachi Kazuma's concept of a what-if scenario regarding Touma's failure to save Index in the first volume. Indeed, it has been stated in the narrative several times that Aureolus desired to save Index no matter what, and is likened to him wanting to be the main protagonist.[5] His personality was also different in the past, risking being discovered by the Roman Catholic Church by going to England to share his knowledge of decoding grimoires with the Church of England to save more people.[6] His magic name is Honos628, "My honor is for the world" (我が名誉は世界のために Waga Meiyo wa Sekai no Tame ni?).[12] He was said to be a magic author, capable of writing original grimoires. His job is to input 'vaccines' to make the grimoire destroy themselves, when he worked with the Roman Catholic Church.[13]. Aureolus uses a powerful form of alchemy known as Ars Magna (黄金練成アルス＝マグナŌgon Rensei (Arusu Maguna)?, lit. "Golden Training"), which allows him to think of anything and make it into reality, however he requires great concentration for it to properly work, or else it may cause considerable unwanted effects (and can even be used against him, as Touma proved), because of this he uses needles to stab himself with in the neck to allow him to concentrate. After attaining sufficient concentration, Izzard then has to verbally express a command to initiate the effects that he desired; the commands can be of simple to complex phrases depending of the effect in question that he wishes to manifest. He uses acupuncture to soothe himself before using Ars Magna if he happens to be excited, which hints that he has at least some knowledge in this field. Of course, while Ars Magna allows him to materialize his very thoughts into reality, it does not actually enable him to alter (or undo in any way) the laws of reality.[14] Touma likened to a computer simulation, that if even a line of code is messed with it will not function. Aureolus admitted that using Ars Magna would usually be impossible, but he got passed that by using the two thousand students in Misawa Cram School to simultaneously obtain knowledge. By utilizing the Gregorian Chant Replica to chant the spell simultaneously, he was able to bypass the time required to chant the spell in only a mere seven days as well as increase its effects 120 times.[8] Since the students were not magicians however, and the unconventional way Aureolus obtained Ars Magna, it was incomplete and couldn't be used without the help of accupuncture needles. The main concept behind that Ars Magna is 'To purify the murky, lead-like soul of a human into a pure golden soul of an angel' (『鉛のようにくすんだ人の魂を、黄金のごとき天使の魂へ昇華させる』) [15]. Aureolus Izzard could also replicate the use of the Roman Catholic Church's Gregorio's Chant by using the thousands of students of Misawa Cram School, as a substitute for the 3,333 monks needed for the spell - though the number of students is only around 1,000 instead of the 3,333 needed. He is also capable of creating a seal on an entire building that separates people from interacting with objects and the people inside the building, and vice-versa.[7] Aurelous Dummy (錬金の真似事アウレオルス＝ダミーRenkin no Marugoto (Aureorusu Damī)?, lit. "Make-Believe Alchemy") is a clone of himself that Aureolus made through alchemy. The clone is almost a perfect copy of him, even inheriting his will and believes himself to be the real Aureolus. While he cannot use Ars Magna, he has a weapon called Limen Magna (瞬間錬金リメン＝マグナShunkan Rensei (Rimen Maguna)?, lit. "Instant Alchemy"). It looks like a golden arrowhead attached onto the end of a chain. His Limen Magna turns whatever the arrowhead touches into molten gold. The clone was made to be a guard of sorts and thought that he was the real Aureolus. He later runs into Stiyl who destroyed this misconception, and tore off his left arm and leg with a flame sword.[17] He later ran into Touma with a new left arm and leg made out of gold. Touma used his Imagine Breaker on him, resulting in cutting-off his mana source. [18] He runs away, dying, and once again runs into Stiyl who pitied him and gave him mercy by burning him into nothing. In his dying moments, the clone found the answer to the question he had always been seeking; "Just what are the limits to what a human can achieve while still retaining a human's form?" He found that this is Touma after being defeated by him; since even with the Imagine Breaker, a power beyond human comprehension, Touma still has emotions like any other human being. Stiyl decided to kill it since being a scholar the clone would manage to find something else to think about in the 10 minutes of life it has left, and die regretting not being able to solve it - whereas if the clone dies right then it would be in a state of fulfillment for solving something it has be seeking for all its lifetime.[19]

Capricorn: Yes. That must be Zeref.

Capricorn (カプリコーン Kapurikōn), "The Goat" (磨羯宮 Makatsukyū), is a Celestial Spirit that is one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. His key was formerly owned by Layla Heartfilia. His key was later passed to Zoldeo, who took possession of his body, becoming a member of Grimoire Heart's Seven Kin of Purgatory known as Caprico.[1][2] He was later freed from Zoldeo's control, and left Grimoire Heart to become one of Lucy Heartfilia's spirits.[3] Capricorn is a tall humanoid, towering over all of his fellow guild mates, who possesses many goat-like traits: his body is covered in short, brownish white fur,[4] with longer tufts covering his lower face, resembling a goatee, and the back of his legs,[5] which greatly resemble those of a goat, being slightly bent backwards and ending in dark hooves. He has short, thin ears sitting on top of his head, with a distinctive, elongated oval form, and horns which curve downwards and jut forwards from the side of his head. From his lower back sprouts a mildly long tail ending in a dark tuft of fur, and his fingers sport long and dark nails (initially portrayed as light in color),[6][7] highly reminiscent of claws. His elongated face possesses marked cheekbones and a prominent, large nose; his eyes are always hidden away by a pair of black, mirror polished shades, which were initially portrayed as having distinct, separated lenses, with an elongated oval form,[6] but were later given a more compact appearance, with the lenses fusing into a single one, possessing a hollowed part in order for them to rest on Capricorn's nose.[7] The shades, predictably, come with dark arms, which, however, aren't shown resting anywhere, due to the Mage's ears being elsewhere.[8] Capricorn possesses prominent, toned abdominal, and, while initially portrayed as lean-built,[6] was later given a more massive, muscular appearance.[7] While possessed by Zoldeo and acting as "Caprico", Capricorn donned a distinctive black jacket with short, puffy sleeves, which only covered the upper part of his chest, leaving his muscular abdominal exposed, over a similarly shaped, pale yellow shirt, with an extremely short, dark green tie with flat ends tied around his neck.[6] He wore black pants reaching down below his goat knees, with each of their upper sides being adorned by a white motif composed of a stripe going down from his waist and crossed with two more, slightly curved ones, plus a brown belt covered in a line of small circles and closed by an elongated oval buckle. His tail emerged from the back of his pants.[9] He also sported a pair of dark, plain metal armbands circling his wrists.[4] While affiliated to Layla Heartfilia, Capricorn donned a more formal twin-tail butler suit which covered his arms and legs.[10] He seems to have switched back to such attire after granting his key to Lucy Heartfilia.[11] Caprico, while possessed by Zoldeo, had a calm, serious demeanor and showed little emotion, just like several of his fellow guild members, except while in battle.[12] After being freed from Zoldeo, Caprico is shown to be quite loyal to both Layla and Lucy, claiming that he "cannot give his power to Lucy as it already belongs to her".[13] He is also very respectful as he calls everybody with the honorific "-sama".[14] He also seems to appreciate the idea that Magic is based on love, as he compliments Lucy's interpretation of "The One Magic."[15] In addition, Capricorn is highly skilled in teaching others about Magic, as Lucy summoned him so that he could instruct her on how to raise her Magic Power level.[16] Capricorn has demonstrated great physical prowess, as he is both exceptionally fast and strong. He was able to elbow Hades in the face with relative ease.[30] He can also deal series of precise punches with ease.[36] Capricorn has demonstrated a good amount of physical strength, demonstrated by the fact that he was able to carry his owner, Lucy, in one arm and carry Natsu Dragneel in the other at the same time from Grimoire Heart Airship to Fairy Tail's campsite on Tenrou Island.[37] As a Celestial Spirit, Capricorn cannot die, unless he is somehow forced to stay in the Human World.[38] Some of the Magic expressed here were techniques used while he was possessed, as such they were actually abilities belonging to Zoldeo.[39] While possessed by Zoldeo, he used a Lost Magic known as Human Subordination, which allowed him to weaken nearby humans' physical and Magical abilities, as well as to enslave humans to make them fight for him, allowing him to summon them as he wished: in short, a reversed version of Celestial Spirit Magic, which allowed him to keep the upper hand in a battle against four of Fairy Tail's top Mages.[23] Caprico was able to momentarily use Loke's Regulus when Zoldeo switched bodies with Loke. He put his arm behind Loke and shot a beam of purple light into his back which came blasting out of his stomach. The blast was powerful enough to expel Zoldeo out of Loke's body and, as a result, kill Zoldeo.[45] Caprico used a jet pack for flying that also greatly boosted his speed. This jet pack was used in conjunction with his human summoning Magic to efficiently paradrop his allies onto the battlefield of Tenrou Island. However, he seems to have taken it off after he landed.[40][46]

Naruto: (wearing a yellow-orange Grimoire Heart on his left hand) Zeref?! Who's that?!

Naruto Uzumaki (うずまきナルト, Uzumaki Naruto) is a shinobi of Konohagakure. He became the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails on the day of his birth — a fate that caused him to be ostracised by most of Konoha throughout his childhood. After joining Team Kakashi, Naruto worked hard to gain the village's acknowledgement all the while chasing his dream to become Hokage. In the following years, through many hardships and ordeals, he became a capable ninja regarded as a hero both by the villagers, and soon after, the rest of the world. He soon proved to be one of the main factors in winning the Fourth Shinobi World War, leading him to achieve his dream and become the village's Seventh Hokage (七代目火影, Nanadaime Hokage, Literally meaning: Seventh Fire Shadow). Naruto is a boisterous and exuberant individual. He would end sentences with "Dattebayo!" (だってばよ!) when excited or frustrated. He has a number of childish traits, such as being a very picky eater (he almost exclusively eats ramen), being afraid of ghosts, and carries a chubby green-frog wallet which he calls "Gama-chan".[26] Naruto is heedless to formality or social standings and has a habit of giving people he meets nicknames or addressing them without appropriate honourifics, as shown when he opted to call the Second Hokage a name he thought of off the top of his head instead of simply "Lord Second" (二代目様, Nidaime-sama). He can also be quite perverted, creating different forms of his Sexy Technique and once tried to sneak a peek in the women's bath when the opportunity presented itself.[27] Despite these, plus other quirks and the great amounts of criticism that follows them, Naruto is said to have a personality that brings people to him, inspiring friendship, loyalty and love from most of the people he meets through acts of genuine kindness and sincerity that could change a person's entire world view. For example, during the Fourth Shinobi World War, Naruto's kindness inspired loyalty from the tailed beasts, and when linked to the entire Shinobi Alliance through telepathy, he reignited the demoralised armies' fighting spirit, choosing to continue fighting despite the losses he could receive, as shinobi were meant to endure through hardships.[28][29] On several occasions, the Second Hokage has stated in many ways Naruto is very similar to the First Hokage. Years of isolation and scorn from the villagers made Naruto thirst greatly for acknowledgement and love. He would pull pranks around the village just to get a response from anyone and his desire to be Hokage was in hopes of becoming someone that mattered. Because no one in the village cared for him apart from Iruka, Naruto was completely unresponsive to the villagers yelling at him from his pranks, only showing response when Iruka showed up. Naruto's time at the Falls of Truth revealed that a part of him hated the villagers for treating him as a pariah, only to turn to him after he saved them during Pain's assault on Konoha. This hatred allowed the Nine-Tails to manipulate Naruto in his rage, causing him to go on a rampage several times until Naruto confronted the problem and learned to let it go. As he grew in his career as a ninja, his goal to be Hokage went from a desire for acknowledgement to a desire to help and protect the people close to him, which Tobi attributed to the Will of Fire.[30] Naruto developed his nindō of never going back on his word, putting himself through any lengths required to keeping his promise. This was especially shown in Naruto's promise to Sakura to bring Sasuke back after his defection from Konoha, despite Sakura herself having grown to see this as impossible due to Sasuke becoming a dangerous international criminal later on, as well as the pain it and his unrequited feelings for her was causing him. According to Kakashi, Naruto is a kinesthetic learner, as he is relatively naive, simple, and slow to understand principle or situations, often requiring an oversimplified analogy in order to grasp what is being explained to him, much to his teachers' annoyance.[31] Naruto is aware his own ineptitude, and admits that he puts up a strong front so people around him won't know of his embarrassment and frustration about it, despite of all his accomplishments.[32][33][34] Naruto responds best to competition, using it as an additional drive learn new techniques, though he doesn't hesitate to ask for help if he needs it. Despite his naivety, Naruto can be quite observant, picking up on things others miss and retaining information casually gathered through conversation.[35] In battle, Naruto has shown to be a quick thinker, making up strategies on the fly or inventive use of his techniques to catch his opponents off guard. While he can be calm and collected most of the times during a fight, Naruto can also get frustrated when he is unable to defeat his opponent, and can forget some concepts or weaknesses that he himself noted beforehand.[36] The death of his master Jiraiya and Pain's assault on Konoha caused a large world shift for Naruto. Grieving for Jiraiya, Naruto swore vengeance on Pain and left the village to learn senjutsu.[37] While training, Naruto read a copy of The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi, which taught him that he was named after a hero from the book. Although further enraged by Pain's actions during the invasion, Naruto soon spoke with his father, who explained to him the cycle of hatred of the shinobi world. After finally listening to Nagato's story and the results of the cycle of hatred, Naruto vowed he would break the cycle and bring real peace to the world.[38] Despite this desire bringing him in direct opposition to Sasuke and the rest of Akatsuki, Naruto continued down this path, resolving to end both the Fourth Shinobi World War and the cycle of hatred. In adulthood, Naruto has become much calmer and wiser in his approach, but still retains some of his childlike excitement. After realising he is in love with Hinata, Naruto became not only protective of her, but also shy and flustered in her presence to the point where he accidentally told her how he felt. When Hinata went with Toneri Ōtsutsuki, Naruto fell into a great depression and came close to giving up on everything, until Sakura helped him realise how deep and unwavering Hinata's feelings for him truly were, and that she only pretended to reject him to have a better chance of saving Hanabi and stopping Toneri. This made Naruto more determined than ever to save the Hyūga sisters, stop Toneri, and make his desire to be with Hinata for the rest of his life a reality. After several months of dating, Naruto and Hinata got married and started a family together with a son and daughter.[19][39][40][41] After becoming Hokage, Naruto has grown more serious and strict with his duties, taken up huge responsibilities and becoming overwhelmed, leading him to create shadow clones to tend to his family, which has strained his relationship with his son, who would occasionally pull pranks such as defacing the Hokage Rock to seek his attention.[13] However, Naruto still shows that he deeply cares about his family and is willing to protect them in times of danger, and tries to make time for them in actual person, proving himself to be a loving father and husband.[42] As stated by Jiraiya, Naruto bears a striking resemblance to his father, having Minato's blue eyes and blond, spiky hair.[43] From his mother, Naruto inherited the shape of both her eyes and face.[44] During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Dan Katō initially mistook him for Nawaki due to their stark resemblance as well.[45] Naruto's most prominent physical characteristics, however, are the three whisker markings on his cheeks. His most regularly mentioned trait before the second half of the series (which easily provoked him) was his short stature for his age.[46] Over time, Naruto continued to grow as after the time skip, he was taller than his team-mate, Sakura.[47] Two years after the Fourth Shinobi World War and by the time he became Hokage, Naruto became one of the tallest of his generation. In Part I, Naruto's outfit consisted of an orange tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red Uzumaki swirl crest on the back, a large white collar, orange pants with a shuriken holster attached to his right knee (due to being right-handed), blue sandals, and a blue forehead protector that was given to him by Iruka after he graduated from the Academy. Naruto would usually wear a black T-shirt inside his tracksuit, but sometimes wore armour underneath his clothing.[48] During his early childhood, Naruto would usually wear a T-shirt (white, navy green or black) that had either an Uzumaki or fire symbol on the front, also wearing a pair of shorts. He also donned green goggles with "Naruto" written on them that he wore on his forehead sometimes, though he eventually stopped wearing it and replaced it with his forehead protector. In Part II, Naruto's outfit underwent modification after the original was worn to shreds during his training with Jiraiya.[49] The outfit retained the orange colour as well as the white (without the tassel) and red swirls, but the jacket was much more form fitting with the blue parts changed to black and the colour extending from around the neck and shoulders, down the front and sleeves. The metal portion of his forehead protector had moved to a longer black bandanna, and he wore black sandals instead of blue. Naruto occasionally was seen wearing a navy green T-shirt with a fire symbol and white shorts on casual days or his off-duty days from missions. During his battle with Pain, Naruto briefly sported a short-sleeved red coat with a black flame pattern along the hemline and carried a large summoning scroll on his back; the coat was destroyed following his transformation into his six-tailed Version 2 form. After meeting Hagoromo's spirit and receiving his chakra and therefore the Six Paths Sage Mode, Naruto also obtained a light sun-like mark on his right palm, which vanished after Kaguya's sealing. After his final clash with Sasuke following Kaguya's defeat, Naruto lost his right forearm. Sometime after the war ended, Tsunade constructed a fully manoeuvrable prosthetic forearm for Naruto made of Hashirama Senju's cells, wrapped completely in bandages from his fingertips to halfway through his bicep. Two years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Naruto grew taller again with his hair cropped short and moved the metal portion of his forehead protector to a simple black elastic headband. He wears a black uniform-style jacket with an orange zipper that features several buttons on the waist and sleeves, allowing him to fold up the left sleeve and rear coattails, giving him easy access to the pouches on the back of his belt. He wears a red armband with an Uzumaki crest on his left arm. While off-duty, Naruto wears an orange hooded sweatshirt and black and orange shorts with sandals. He initially wore a teal and light blue striped scarf that was knitted by his mother, but later took it off when he found out Hinata was knitting a long red scarf for him. When he and Hinata married, Naruto was wearing a traditional black wedding kimono. After becoming Hokage, Naruto stops wearing a forehead protector altogether. He now wears an orange sweatshirt with black stripes, along with black pants and sandals. Along with the traditional Hokage headpiece, he also dons a white cape decorated with red flame-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "Seventh Hokage" (七代目火影, Nanadaime Hokage) written vertically down the back, and held together by a red rope, similar to the one worn by his father. Although a poor student in the Academy, Naruto ultimately persevered through sheer willpower as a late bloomer. He developed rapidly to rival ninja of prodigious talent and master advanced techniques, causing several prominent ninja to acknowledge his great potential.[50] After his two-and-a-half years of training with Jiraiya, Naruto could fight on par with the members of Akatsuki, and even defeat their leader Pain, earning praise as a hero worthy of being Hokage.[51] During the Fourth Shinobi World War, his unique skill-set allowed him to effectively battle several Kage-level ninja, tailed beasts,[52][53][54] and even stronger opponents after receiving the Six Paths Chakra.[55][56] By the war's end, he was noted to have surpassed the previous Hokage, and had defeated Sasuke in their final battle.[57][58] Years later, Naruto's prowess further improved as he defeated a Tenseigan-wielding Toneri Ōtsutsuki, and became the Seventh Hokage.[19][13] Despite his battle senses getting rusty during his reign as Hokage, he could easily handle Shin Uchiha and his clones,[59][60] as well as overwhelm Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki alongside Sasuke when he was back in top-form.[42]

Trafalgar: (wearing a blue Grimoire Heart on his neck) Naruto, you already forgotten?! This is why you should pay attention!

Trafalgar D. Water Law,[12] more commonly known as just Trafalgar Law (トラファルガー・ロー Torafarugā Rō?) and by his epithet as the "Surgeon of Death", is the captain and doctor of the Heart Pirates, a pirate crew from North Blue.[1][6] On top of being one of twelve pirates who are referred to as "The Worst Generation" (formerly known as "The Eleven Supernovas"[13]),[1] he became one of the Shichibukai during the timeskip,[2] but his position as one became unknown after Admiral Fujitora declared his status revoked for allying with the Straw Hat Pirates.[3][4] Law, like many other pirates, dreams of finding One Piece.[14] During the timeskip, his bounty increased from 200,000,000[1] to 440,000,000[2], before it was frozen. Law is a slim man of a relatively tall height. He has faint shadows right under his yellow eyes (grey in the anime), and his mouth is usually seen in a smile. He has dark hair, a majority of which is obscured, save for his sideburns and small goatee by the northern-style fur hat that Law wears, which is white and has spots on the bottom and along the rim.[1] His hair color is depicted as black in both the anime and manga, though sometimes the manga depicts it as blue. He is seen wearing a black-sleeved and hooded yellow hoodie with his Jolly Roger out on the front of his chest and the sleeves rolled up. Law also sports a pair of jeans with odd markings on both the knee and ankle areas, similar to the ones on his hat, but darker in color, and a pair of dark, pointed shoes. He has a pair of small earrings on each ear.[1] He has many tribal-style tattoos on his arms; on both of his hands, are letters spelled a tattooed in black on each of the back of his fingers. Originally in the manga, his left thumb was not tattooed, with the letter A missing.[1] Later on, all of his fingers were tattooed complete with all five letters.[15] He also has a black cross on the back of both of his hands.[1] On his chest, he has a tribal-style heart tattoo with his Jolly Roger on it. He has simpler heart tattoo on his shoulders and his Jolly Roger tattooed on his back.[16] As a child, Law had his fur hat and his faint shadows right under his eyes, but wore the uniform for the medical academy he was attending: a blue lab coat with a red tie, dark blue shorts and green shoes; he was holding a scalpel on his right hand and a frog on his left hand, since he was already in training to become a surgeon, with his father being his teacher. After escaping Flevance, Law lost his tie and lab coat, and his shirt underneath became more raggedly, and his shorts have white spots on them. Because of his heritage, he inherited the Amber Lead Syndrome that accumulated throughout the generations of Flevance, which left his skin white and pallid until he obtained his cure.[7] In Oda's depiction of the Supernova post-timeskip, he seems to have lost the fur rim of his hat and replaced it with a thick bill, turning it into a rather spherical hat resembling a Wool Skipper. He also now wears a yellow t-shirt similar in appearance to his old sweatshirt with a black jacket over the shirt. On Punk Hazard, Law wears his post-timeskip hat with a long black coat with his crew's jolly roger along the hem and on the sleeve. On Dressrosa, he wears a black coat with a hood which features the word Corazon on the back.[17] He wears black boots. His goatee has also become somewhat scruffier. His right hand now also has the fingers tattooed. During his second confrontation with Doflamingo, Law's right arm was cut off. It is later reattached by Leo and healed by Mansherry.[18] While still a young boy attending a doctor's academy in Flevance, Law was a very kind and devoted child, refusing to leave his family behind despite falsely promised evacuations at hand, and aspiring to become a great doctor like his father while happily going to festivals with his beloved family. Upon the destruction of his homeland, the annihilation of his classmates and family, and diagnosed with no more than thirty-eight months to live, Law suffered a mental breakdown[7] and, according to Doflamingo, came to be known for being very cruel and cunning, having wanted to join Doflamingo's crew so he could destroy everything around him.[19] Only after having been cured of his illness by Corazon did Law have a change of heart. Law is an extremely laid-back character, who is nearly always seen calmly smiling. The only times he is shown not smiling was when he is incredibly shocked, explaining something to other people, frowning in deep thought, or deeply embarrassed such as when Chopper was tied on his head due to him being unable to walk. After the time-skip, he's not shown smiling as much anymore but usually has a more cautious, observing expression on his face. Now he usually smiles when he's trying to provoke someone or is pleased that a plan went as it was intended. He also has a more reckless attitude when faced against other pirates that the World Government has labelled as a higher threat. For example, he casually asked X Drake how many people he had slain in his very first appearance, and had no qualms about flipping off Eustass Kid, the most wanted Supernova on the archipelago, even smiling defiantly when doing so. Regarding his rude gesture, Law has shown a derisive tendency to defiantly flip the finger to people he has the utmost contempt for and show them that he does not fear them, as he later repeated his gesture to Doflamingo when threatened him to perform the immortality surgery, knowing either way would mean death for him, as he would die performing the surgery or Doflamingo would attempt to kill him if he refused- though despite Doflamingo grievously injuring him for his defiance, Law pulled through. However, he hates being ordered around, as evidenced by his frown and following reply when Kid told him and Monkey D. Luffy to stay back as he would hold off the attacking Marines. He is, however, capable of knowing when he and his immediate crew are in a pinch, and is not above resorting to forging brief alliances with rivals for survival. He speaks in a politely sarcastic manner. He also appears to be honorable enough to refuse taking credit that is due to others, as seen when he replied to Jean Bart that his thanks is deserved by Luffy when the former slave offered his gratitude to the pirate captain. Law has displayed a more competitive side about him in the anime where he, along with Kid and Luffy, got into a childish argument about who gets to take down the marines stationed just outside the Human Auction House when the three Supernovas came out to confront them. Although, this might be because he was a little angry at Kid for trying to order him around, in contrast he does not seem as eager to reach the New World as the other Supernova crews, believing that One Piece will still be there regardless while the other crews fight amongst themselves, and that he needs to steal the throne properly.[14] He then began an as-of-yet unseen mission to achieve Shichibukai status, and allow him much more freedom to do as he pleases in his journey through the New World on the way to One Piece. Law also appears to have a sense of honor (or at least respect for those he sees as potential rivals in the future), which is seen when he appears at Marineford and claims he will help Luffy, because it would be too lame if his future enemy were to die. He was also appalled when he heard that Caesar subjected the kids on Punk Hazard to drugs.[22] This is in stark contrast to what most people seemed to think about him, since Scratchmen Apoo stated that Law was infamous for his cruelty, and one of Smoker's men claimed he cut out the hearts of one hundred pirates and sent them to the government in order to gain the position of Shichibukai.[2] Law has displayed a cruel side, offering to strike Tashigi yet again after already bisecting her body.[20] He also suggested to leave the kids on Punk Hazard behind, as they were too much of a burden to deal with.[23] Despite Law's terse and rather cruel demeanor towards others, he has shown to have some measure of compassion, such as how he decided to help the Straw Hats find a cure for the children affected by Caesar's drugs even though he originally did not want to have anything to do with them. He also warned the Straw Hats to be careful of Caesar's ability, and told those who did not have the ability to engage Logias to stay away.[23] Law is also very blunt when responding to people. Such occasions include when Ivankov asked if Law was a friend of Luffy, to which he replied no, and even offered to make an excuse to make Ivankov feel better about him saving Luffy. Soon after, a wounded Jinbe went to thank him, only for Law to reply that Jinbe would die if he did not sleep. Later when Jinbe asked what would happen to Luffy if he was allowed to run rampant while still wounded, Law replied that the outcome was simple: Luffy's wounds would open up and he would die. He also has no qualms explaining to other people on how he accomplished nullifying their attacks with his abilities, and before that, even stated to Tashigi that weaklings do not get the right to choose the manner in which they die.[20] Despite holding the name D. Law, like Dragon, has a stern and somewhat distant demeanor. He also does not exhibit any huge appetite like Luffy or Teach. However, like all that bear the D., Law has a strong belief in fate, believing it was fate that brought Rayleigh to Luffy and that Luffy was fated to fight Doflamingo on Dressrosa. He dislikes bread[24] and umeboshi (pickled ume fruit). He prefers onigiri and also likes grilled fish.[25] In his youth, after Law realized he was dying, he went to Doflamingo to join the future Shichibukai's crew, planning on causing as much devastation as possible to the world before dying. Doflamingo accepted Law, and while part of the Donquixote Pirates, he learnt swordsmanship from Diamante, marksmanship from Gladius and martial arts from Lao G, in Doflamingo's hope to find a cure for Law and raise him into being the third Corazon.[51][12] Law is a fearsome pirate who, along with most of his crew, proved resistant to Rayleigh's burst of Haki that took out almost everyone in the Auction House. Even Donquixote Doflamingo commented to his subordinates at Punk Hazard about Law's potential, comparing it to Luffy's, which Doflamingo witnessed himself during the war at Marineford two years ago;[52] Doflamingo saw talent in Law, and intended to make him into his right hand man, as well as reserved the Heart seat for Law, showing that the latter is considered on the same level as the elite officer of the Doflamingo Family. Vergo was only able to keep ahead of Law because he had the latter's heart at the time — a situation that immediately reversed after Smoker (reluctantly) helped Law to retrieve the organ. He is also apparently quite fearless, as he allowed several Marines to get within close-range of him on Sabaody Archipelago, despite being a long-range fighter. During their stay at Sabaody Archipelago, the Kid Pirates and Heart Pirates were caught in a battle with a Pacifista. The end of the battle was unseen, but since they reappear during the Marineford Arc, it can be assumed that they either defeated the Pacifista or managed to elude it. Kizaru mentioned that the Heart Pirates did a good job at running away. Trafalgar Law is shown to be a very crafty and opportunistic leader, even for a successful pirate captain and a former "Supernova"; despite being regarded as one of the most powerful pirates of his generation, Law was the only one of the group to voluntarily rest in the "Paradise" half of the Grand Line for at least a couple months, rather than immediately enter the treacherous New World region, indicating a great deal of caution and tactical mentality.[14] He also demonstrated this by replacing a lot of the seastone chains on Punk Hazard with steel ones and came up with a plan to quickly and stealthily escape from the cage he was trapped in.[53] He was able to make a plan to retrieve the substance known as SAD, and his only miscalculation was Vergo, a man who was able to beguile the entire Marine organization, including the observant Smoker. He even managed to force Doflamingo, an extremely cunning and resourceful pirate in his own right, into a lose-lose scenario of either quitting the Shichibukai and face the wrath of the Admirals or stay and face the wrath of Kaido.[54] He was able to even fool Doflamingo into believing he killed him by swaping places with a foot soldier when the latter shot him repeatedly and retaliate when his guard was down. Sometime during the timeskip, Law has become so powerful and infamous that even the ruthless Marines of G-5 were deeply afraid of him. He had gained a bounty that surpasses Luffy's current one, and then brought a hundred pirates' hearts to the World Government, earning him a position in the Shichibukai.[2] Law was able to battle and eventually defeat Smoker, a Marine vice admiral and a Logia user without getting himself seriously injured. He also defeated Vergo in one move, while before in the past was unable to even harm him. He is now strong enough to counter attacks from an Admiral and a fellow Shichibukai at the same time, as shown during his confrontation with Issho and Doflamingo. In addition to his Devil Fruit, Law has sufficient physical strength and tactical prowess to duel on equal terms against Smoker and his jitte. He has also displayed great endurance, as he had his heart directly crushed to the point where he lost consciousness, only to recover shortly afterwards. In addition, he was also capable of enduring a prolonged beating from Vergo which resulted in him becoming severely bloody before defeating him in a single blow once Smoker had retrieved his heart. Even when he was defeated, and injured by Donquixote Doflamingo and Admiral Issho, as well as pinned to the ground, by Issho's Devil Fruit power, Law was able to quickly recover and escape. During his second confrontation with Doflamingo Law was able to fight him and, despite still wounded from their first encounter and even after having his right arm severed and assaulted further, he was able to continue fighting and deal Doflamingo a severe wound with his Gamma Knife move. Even incapacitated by Trebol he was able to use his severed arm and even defeat the officer. Since childhood, Law has already attended an academy for medical science, with his father, the best doctor of Flevance, teaching him the more intricate procedures.[7] He has earned the nickname "Surgeon of Death" due to his surgical skills in addition to his formidable combat abilities. He appears to be considerably skilled as a doctor, as he was able to treat Luffy and Jinbe right after both of them barely escaped a murderous Akainu that left them on the brink of death. The mere fact that he was able to stabilize Jinbe's condition strongly hints that Law's medical expertise is not limited to human anatomy alone (though human and fishmen share the same blood, so it is possible that they have similar anatomies). He later volunteers to find a cure for the children's condition at Punk Hazard, implying that he is also versed in pharmacology. The fact he was able to cure the children of Caesar's deadly NHC10 drug, though not completely, is a noteworthy feat, something Chopper was even amazed by. The powers given to him by the Ope Ope no Mi make surgeries easier to perform, as they allow him to cut a patient's body open and remove organs without damaging any tissues, leaving scars, or causing the patient to bleed. This was demonstrated, off screen, during the conclusion of the Punk Hazard arc, during which he treated the children with a series of surgeries that involved cutting the childrens' bodies apart in a manner that initially made Chopper believe he had killed them. Law is the user of a Devil Fruit called the Ope Ope no Mi, which allows him to create a spherical territory of light blue aura.[55] In this territory, he is capable of separating and spatially displacing anything and everything inside (including himself), referred to as that he can "operate" on anything within the spherical "operating room". Easily among the most versatile Devil Fruits around, with his powers, Law is easily capable of causing mass havoc within the area he controls. He can also use it for teleportation purposes.[11] He has also demonstrated being able to apply his ability for medical purposes, as seen when he cured the giant children from their addiction brought by Caesar's drugs.[28] Law appears to have mastered his power to such a great extent, that he can even cut through someone who completely imbued their body in Haki.[56] The weakness of the technique seems to be the concentration required to use it; Law must gesture with his hands to centralize the effects upon its victims, which can allow an opening for a fast enough opponent, such as Vergo. His abilities also depletes his strength the more he uses them. And given Law's strategic nature, he seems to have a strong tendency to preserve every bit of his stamina in preparation before facing off against powerful adversaries, like the likes of Donquixote, as seen when he consistently refused to use his powers to aid his Straw Hat Allies as they make their way towards Green Bit.[57] Other than that, he has the same standard weaknesses as all Devil Fruit users. Law's offensive abilities lie in his swordsmanship, demonstrated by his expert use of a sword about as tall as he is, though he is seen being able to defend himself without it by using his Devil Fruit abilities. In contrast to the ranged slashes of traditional swordsman, Law's sword slashes don't travel but simply provide the cutting effect while his spatial manipulation within his ROOM provides the range. He can dismember people without harming them and attach separated parts in any manner he sees fit. His proficiency is enough that he was able to clash against Smoker's Nanashaku Jitte with little trouble, and combined with his Devil Fruit powers he has repeatedly shown being able to mutilate people faster than they can react, apparently defeating Kin'emon in this manner. He also was able to quickly defeat Tashigi, a skilled swordswoman of the Marines, severing her sword in two, as well as taking down Scotch and his giant knife in one swift move. His greatest swordsmanship feats shown so far have been defeating Vergo, where the wake of his slash was capable of cutting apart Caesar's laboratory and the surrounding mountains, and cutting a meteor in half. He also managed to wrap the rope created by Donquixote Doflamingo's attack around his sword.[49] have Haki.[23] The full extent of his ability in using it has not been revealed, but he has displayed enough proficiency with Busoshoku Haki to block Doflamingo's Goshikito which took out a large portion of the palace.[58] During his battle with Smoker, Law was shown capable of bypassing the vice-admiral's Logia defenses thanks to his own Haki powers. Kikoku is a large version of the typical Japanese sword type known as nodachi. It has an oblong-shaped hand-guard coated with short white fur, sheathed in a black scabbard decorated by white crosses from the opening to the bottom, and with a small piece of red rope tied near its opening. Law appears to be quite skilled with it, being able to slice up targets from a distance (although this effect is attributed to his Devil Fruit power). Due to its size, Law usually carries this sword over his shoulder (in contrast to the other sword-wielding characters in the series, who either carry theirs on their hips or over their backs); yet in other times, he delegates one of his crewmates (namely Bepo) to carry this sword for him. Law was able to deflect Doflamingo's strings with his sword, which is noteworthy, as Doflamingo managed to effortlessly cut everything else so far.[40]

Naruto: That's not my fault!

Trafalgar: It is!

Naruto: It isn't!

Shouko: They're fighting again.

Ayaka: As usually.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Kain Hikaru: You know, Zeref, the Black Mage who plunged the world into chaos long ago. Ring any bells, Naruto?

Kain Hikaru (華院＝ ・ ヒカル Kain Hikaru) is a member of the Dark Guild Grimoire Heart,[1] as well as one of its Seven Kin of Purgatory.[2] Kain is a huge, overweight, yet muscular man wearing a large dark robe-like garment with a lighter-colored spotted design near the top. Underneath this, he is bare-chested (although he has two belt-like collars wrapped around him in a criss-cross fashion) and wears superhero-looking tights. His skin tone is chalk white. He is extremely tall, standing at about the same height as Caprico. His hands are extremely large, which he makes good use of in his fighting style. He has shaggy, dark hair and slight sideburns. He has a huge head, a comparatively small face, and a very thick neck. Among the most prominent of his facial features are his large eyebrows, his bulging chin, and his thick lips. He perpetually appears to be rather nervous, scared or simply has a speaking disorder. He stutters and then speaks what he wants to say so fast to the extent that almost nobody can understand him.[3] His catch phrase is "Woo-wee".[4] He also seems to like to eat, seeing as how he is overweight, as he was shown slurping a five-scooped ice cream cone when Yomazu was talking about him.[2] He is also extremely clumsy, as he was the only one seen falling down when Makarov attacked the ship.[5] Also, when Caprico unleashes all the members of Grimoire Heart, he was the only one who crash landed on the ground.[6] Kain seems to be a bit too imaginative as seen when he was attacked simultaneously by Lisanna, Cana and Levy, he thought they all wanted to be his girlfriend and starting day-dreaming throughout the battle, growing angry when they said they weren't interested. Kain has also been shown to be air-headed, demonstrated by the fact that he gave Lucy Heartfilia a doll that could fully control his movements, to show her that his voodoo doll worked, despite the fact that they were in battle.[7] However, in spite of all these peculiar quirks, he still has a cruel side, as he was kicking Lucy repeatedly even when she was down and was moments away from killing her via crushing her skull in his hand.[8] Kain's Magic, called the Ushi no Koku Mairi, allows him to place the hair of himself or from another person onto his doll (Mr. Cursey); however the doll is manipulated, the victim will be manipulated the same way. As for himself, he can exclusively change the properties of his doll (such as turning it into iron), giving himself the doll's properties as well. Using this Magic, he effortlessly defeated three of Lucy's Celestial Spirits.[14] Other forms of Magic can be used in conjunction with this Lost Magic, for example when Natsu lit the right hand of the doll on fire, this was reflected on Lucy, who was under the influence on the doll, without actually damaging her body. Even if the doll's properties are unaltered, the person whose hair is on the doll has their physical strength increased.

Naruto: Oh! (thumb up) Thanks, Kain! I know you could remind me!

K.H: No problem, Naruto!

Basil: (wearing a white Grimoire Heart symbol on his right chest) Why did you two even became friends?

Basil Hawkins[5] is an infamous pirate known as the "Magician" and the captain of the Hawkins Pirates. He came from the North Blue and is one of twelve pirates who are referred to as "The Worst Generation" (formerly known as "The Eleven Supernovas"[6]). His previous known bounty amounted to 249,000,000, [1], but after the time skip it was raised to 320,000,000.[4] Hawkins is a tall man, with black triangle symbols on his eyebrows, red eyes, and golden hair that reaches down to his hips. He also has a black cross tattooed at the base of his throat at the front of his neck. His attire includes a pure white coat with a ruffled neckline and sleeves. He also wears purple trousers tucked inside black boots with white laces on them and a dark ornament made of fur circling the lower part of his torso, with a lighter shade in the middle of it. He also has a pink sash tied around his waist, with a piece of jewelry hanging from it. Hawkins also wears dark gloves similar to those worn by Blueno of CP9, and an armor-like armlet can be seen on his left arm around his left biceps, which also extends to cover his left shoulder. On his right hip he carries a sword with an elaborate pommel that resembles a voodoo doll. As a child, he had much shorter hair and wore a similar coat to the one he wears now but in pink. He wore light and dark green striped pants. He is also shown with his trademark stoic expression, possibly partaking in a tarot card reading. After the timeskip, he wears a dark blue coat and black and green gingham trousers.[4] Hawkins portrays himself in a noble and enigmatic manner. In particular, he has a notion about foretelling the fate of everything that he sees. He notes the potential of death and fate in things from a person's clothing to other pirates. When approached by Kizaru, he calmly used his cards to calculate all the probabilities of the battle, and upon foretelling that he would not die, remained calm even when subsequently attacked. He has been known to express outward shock, as seen when Urouge utilizes a strength and size enhancing technique against a Pacifista. He remains completely calm regardless of the situation, showing no emotional response after Roronoa Zoro nearly attacked a World Noble or after learning the news of Portgas D. Ace's upcoming execution, events which drove many other members of his crew and other Captains to panic. He appears to be against the idea of needless violence in social situations, as seen when he stopped his crewmate from attacking a waiter after the latter accidentally spilled spaghetti all over his clothes, even apologizing to the waiter himself. However, despite this, in battle, he is very cruel and ruthless, having slain almost all of Brownbeard's crew and left Brownbeard on the verge of death and left him without the use of his legs. His voodoo-power itself implies cruelty and apathy, as he lets other people suffer the damage that he would otherwise sustain and apparently has no problem with it. He seems to be always serious, and before the battle with Brownbeard, coldly commented that he hates jokes.[7] Hawkins is a fearsome pirate who, along with his crew, managed to survive the first half of the Grand Line and to enter the New World. His reputation granted him an astonishing bounty of 249,000,000, the third highest amongst the Supernovas, and was strong enough to deal a crippling defeat to the entire Brownbeard Pirates.[9] Hawkins often speaks like a fortune teller and has been noted to mention reading "signs". He can use cards to apparently assist him in determining the outcome of any event, as well as the likelihood of his own success. This proves to be very helpful in many situations, as it allows him to determine the outcome of a battle and act accordingly. His cards allow him to work out to a percentage of the chances of something happening. His predictions seem to be accurate quite often, as he was able to predict that he and his crew as well as the other Supernovas, would not perish at the hands of Kizaru. He also predicted that Luffy would survive his injuries sustained in the war. It is yet to be explained how he is able to do this. He was wrong about his prediction concerning Brownbeard's fate though, as Hawkins said he saw the shadow of death in Brownbeard's face. Brownbeard however, survived. It is possible though that Hawkins was simply trying to scare Brownbeard or it could be foreshadowing Brownbeard will lose the battle against Hawkins and die in the story. It is also possible he said this to mean that Brownbeard would come close to death (which he did) or be surrounded by his dead crewmates.[7] He originally used blue cards with a dark gray border and a yellow four-pointed star in the middle over a dark blue burst. After the timeskip, his cards are red with a yellow border and a dark red star over a black burst. When using his cards, he is seen attaching them to a support made up by many slim "branches", each capable of housing a card. After the timeskip, he is somehow capable of making his cards levitate in the air while he reads them, although it is unknown if this is due to his Devil Fruit or some other unnamed ability. However, he continues to use the branches in the anime. Basil Hawkins' as-of-yet unnamed Devil Fruit ability enables him to redirect any instances of physical damage inflicted upon him to another person using straw voodoo dolls, leaving him unharmed but forcing his victim to take damage amounting to what he would have. He was able to consecutively withstand a kick and a laser blast from Kizaru, the former having knocked him through a building. Whether Hawkins can directly choose who receives the damage is unknown. After bodily damage is taken, voodoo dolls that represent the people who took the damage are shed from his body, showing the effects of the attack. The Devil Fruit also enables him to transform into a giant scarecrow-like entity, resembling a giant voodoo doll, with metal nails functioning as claws/fingernails. The weakness in this power is that the number of voodoo dolls that Hawkins keeps on his person is finite. This is noted when he told Kizaru that it was unwise for him to fight with a mere ten "men" (voodoo dolls). This implies that he can hold a larger number if need be. Each attack corresponds to a single doll, so if he is hit more times than he has dolls to redirect the damage, he becomes just as vulnerable as an ordinary human. Rapid fire attacks and attacks that come in quick succession are especially potent against Hawkins. This is seen when Kizaru simply fired lasers through his straw form at a rapid pace, burning through his remaining eight dolls in a matter of seconds. It also seems that the dolls' ability to transfer damage is limited only to bodily injury, as shown when Kizaru blinded Hawkins using intense light. His scarecrow form also presents a significant weakness. Though the form grants him greater strength and attack capabilities, the basics of his Devil Fruit still apply. This means that using the form provides his enemies with a much larger target, making it that much easier to exhaust his supply of voodoo dolls through repeat damage. He also seems to revert to human form upon running out of dolls in battle, though this may be a conscious decision. Hawkins carries around a sword on his right hip, which has an elaborate pommel shaped like a voodoo doll. As he has not been seen using it yet, it is unknown to what degree he can wield it. The sword appears to be a single-edged blade. He unsheathed it as he prepared to fight Brownbeard, and combined it with his Devil Fruit transformation powers, but his swordsmanship has yet to be demonstrated.

Mz. Ruby: (wearing a red Grimoire Heart symbol on her left arm) You took those words out of my mouth, young Magician! But, let's focus on our goal.

Mz. Ruby was an anthropomorphic alligator and chief mystic of the Fiendish Five. She planned on creating an army of ghosts to take over Mexico. She was the main antagonist of Episode 3: Vicious Voodoo of Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus. Mz. Ruby is a dark green alligator with a lightish green belly and mouth, along with sharp teeth, spikes on her tail, and dark blue hair. Her attire includes what appears to be a pinkish-purple sleeveless shirt, a red bandana on her head tying up her hair, and one gold ring on each of her ankles and two on her wrists. She also has her fingernails and toenails painted red in addition to a red jewel in her belly and a gold necklace around her neck. Her apperence and mannerisms are stereotypical for a voodoo persists. Due to her species she is notably larger than Sly. Mz. Ruby is a particularly cold and dark individual due to years of isolation in her early childhood. Despite her eventual use of magic in order to make friends, she later employed these abilities in a life of crime. She is somewhat maternal towards her zombie creations, calling them her children. Mz. Ruby posesses an eccentric and sadistic sence of humour, quite delighted at the thought of Sly dying. She is ambitious as she had plans to use her dark creations to take over Mexico. Despite her great power and large build, Mz. Ruby is cowardly and opts to fight Sly from a distance rather than hand to hand. An interesting note about Mz. Ruby is she seems fond of dancing as during her boss fight she is doing a constant groove like action. She is also surrounded with dancing chickens and incorperates twisted singing into her powers ("Take", "That", "Voo", "Doo"). She also uses her belly as a drum to gloat if she manages to hit Sly, being the only boss to use "music" to do so. Mz. Ruby possesses numerous magical abilities including conjuring ghosts, reviving the dead, and firing energy blasts and as seen in her battle with Sly. She can also teleport. On top of this, she seems to have the skills of a seer as she was able to predict Sly's arrival in Haiti. She can also speak inside people's minds, shown in "Descent Into Danger." She spoke to Sly in his mind that she knows he's in her territory. She warns Sly that if he doesn't leave then he'll spend an eternity in "Zombie Servitude."

Basil: Right, Mz. Ruby.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Meredy: Our goal is to resurrect that person, right?! And anyway, this view is great!

Meredy (メルディ Merudi) was a member of Grimoire Heart[2] and one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory.[3] Currently, she is a member of Crime Sorcière, an Independent Guild. Meredy is a young girl of short stature. She has short, pink hair and bright green eyes. She wears some sort of gold wing-like headgear around her ears.[2] Her uniform is a tight, purple leotard with brownish thigh-high boots that have white stripes at the top. Over her uniform, she wears a red cape with a golden lining around the edges. The cape's left-shoulder portion has the symbol of Grimoire Heart in white.[4] In X791, she has grown older, taller, and has a more curvaceous body. Her hair reaches down to the middle of her back, is a quite wavy ponytail, and is accompanied by a dark brown set of earmuffs. Her outfit after consists of a red dress with a golden trim around a deep neckline that exposes a large amount of her now ample cleavage with a short skirt and a belt tied around her waist and black colored stockings and brown boots.[5] Meredy usually is a stoic, mature, and calm individual. To her enemies, her speech seems almost robotic, as she pauses between words and refers to her mission to "exterminate" and "annihilate" her enemies as the "prime directive", and she even assigned the members of Fairy Tail numbers, which signified the order in which she would kill them. When in battle, she also seems to be quite cocky, referring to those she considers weak as trash.[6] Her actual personality, which she displayed on the Grimoire Heart airship as it neared Tenrou Island, is more childlike. She quickly grew excited because she saw that the island was in view, but showed a lack of confidence after Ultear scolded her, as she then hung her head down in an ashamed manner.[7] When she saw Makarov in his Giant Form, she looked both frightened and curious. Meredy also has an immense amount of passion and resolve for someone her age, as she was willing to kill herself to protect the one she loves.[8] After the time skip, Meredy not only seems much more cheerful but is also more modest.[9] Her demeanor also becomes much happier. This was shown when she kindly greeted Juvia after seeing her again for the first time in seven years and smiling as she did so. Juvia notes her to have also developed a witty sense of humor as well as a playful personality shown when she teased Gray and Lucy with the Sensory Link,[10] and Jellal about his lie to Erza.[11] The Lost Magic that Meredy uses. It has the ability to make two or more people's senses one. If one of the people linked with the Magic feels pain then the others will as well.

Ultear: Meredy!

Meredy: Sorry...

Jeanne: (wearing a red Grimoire Heart on her right side of stomach) She's right, though. That IS our goal. But, there's one problem.

Jeanne is an Umbra Witch and Bayonetta's former rival. It is revealed early on that Jeanne was the heiress to the Umbran Throne 500 years ago, and her rivalry with Bayonetta has apparently existed for as long. She appears to be on the side of the angels and converses with most of the four virtues. Jeanne must be defeated four times throughout the first game. In the second game, Jeanne returns as an ally and friend to Bayonetta during her angel battles. During a demon summon gone wrong, her soul is dragged down to Inferno and Bayonetta journeys to Fimbulventr to rescue her. By defeating the game on any difficulty, you can unlock Jeanne for use in Story Mode and Tag Climax. Compared to Bayonetta, Jeanne is far more serious and aggressive in her personality. In the first game, she seems to enjoy both testing and taunting Bayonetta and has very little patience for the Laguna she works with, often killing them or abandoning them to their fate at Bayonetta's hands. She appears to always be one step ahead of Bayonetta, knowing more about her own past than she does, taunting her for it. She is incredibly rash, a trait she has apparently carried for years, as show in flashbacks to the past where she blatantly disregards Umbran law when challenging Bayonetta to combat. This is once again shown in the second game where she pushes Bayonetta out of a rampaging Gomorrah's way with no regard to the consequences: her soul being knocked out from her body and dragged to Inferno. Through Bayonetta's flashbacks, it is revealed that Jeanne was the one who stabbed her in the heart all those years ago, presumably leading to her being abandoned in a coffin at the bottom of a lake with few memories of her former self. However, in the end it is shown that she did it to protect both Bayonetta and the Left Eye and that it was a task she completed with great sadness. In fact, it is shown that she cares more about the Umbran legacy than her own life by one of her taunts. Her previous aggressive attitude to Bayonetta dissipates when she is freed from Balder's mind control and both her and Bayonetta maintain an air of friendly rivalry in their renewed friendship. She obviously cares very deeply about Bayonetta and frequently puts her friend before herself. Some speculate about the true nature of their relationship. Jeanne is portrayed as a tall, slender, youthful looking woman with porcelain skin and a short, platinum silver hair, similar to pixie cut. Jeanne wears her signature body suit made by the clothing line "d'arc." It is red with a button design starting from the left side of her chest down to her right heel. The buttons open up, revealing a white layer underneath on the front of her right leg and on the back of her left leg. The suit has a rather large renaissance style collar that is worn similarly to a tie with her Umbran Watch resting right in the center of her bust. She has black furry cuffs on her arms, as well as wearing red open-toe heels, revealing perfectly manicured toes. Her glasses are red and feature a wing design followed by a few black feathers over her right ear. Jeanne makes a reappearance in Bayonetta 2 with a makeover of her own. She has used magic to considerably lengthen and grow her hair to thigh-length, with it covering some of her face and reaching down her back (thus similar to Cereza's long hair in the first game). She wears a new outfit, a skin tight biker suit with angular shoulders and a vertical stripe design. Her Watch is now near her left shoulder. The suit has black accent stripes near the shoulder seams that follow inward, going down the length of her body. The black stripes also go down her arms, one on each. Instead of the semi-wedges she wore, she now wears red thigh high boots and gloves, also sporting the stripe design. The glasses she had with the wing design are instead being replaced by silver and orange goggles which appear to have a cat/mask like design, as well as golden feather-like earrings with red jewels. She retains the use of her All 4 One, which have feline Musketeers acting as the charms over feathers, pointing towards her new cat theme. As an Umbra Witch, Jeanne has the same abilities as Bayonetta, although she has more experience at using them despite having been repeatedly beaten by Bayonetta in combat (this is likely because she was testing her instead of trying to beat her until she reached Isla del Sol). She is signed into a pact with a moth-like Demoness known as Madama Styx, her fists and feet appearing through Jeanne's Wicked Weaves, and has shown the ability to summon her fully in Climax Sequences and Umbran Climax in the second game. In The Broken Sky, Jeanne displayed some form telekinesis when she directed one of her bullets towards Bayonetta; when she did this her eyes turned red. Jeanne's arsenal is vastly similar to Bayonetta's in terms of function, but they differ in what they are named, their color scheme, and the demons Rodin hunted down and sealed within the weapons. Like Bayonetta, Jeanne is adept with any weapon once it is in her possession and has masterful skill in the bullet arts. It's hinted that Jeanne's primary weapon is the katana, Angel Slayer, which sets her apart from other witches.

Sora: (wearing a black Grimoire Heart symbol with the Keyblade on his left leg) One problem? And what is this ''problem'' do we have?

Sora is the main protagonist of the Kingdom Hearts series. He lives on the Destiny Islands with his best friends Riku and Kairi, and all three of them dream of venturing from Destiny Islands to find out what lies beyond. His home was consumed by darkness, sending him on a journey to many worlds across the Realm of Light. An upbeat youth, he travels with his new friends Goofy and Donald Duck in search of his missing friends, and uses his newly acquired weapon, the Keyblade, to put an end to the threats that destroyed his world. The main series focuses primarily on Sora's own journey and his growth as a Keyblade wielder, while several side stories follow the characters that are linked to Sora. Sora is four years old during the events of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, fourteen during Kingdom Hearts through Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, and fifteen during the events of Kingdom Hearts II through Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. Sora is the original persona of his own Heartless and Roxas, the source of Xion's memories, and the bearer of Ventus's heart. Sora's name is derived from the Japanese word for "sky". Sora is young teenage boy with spiky brown hair (although in Kingdom Hearts II his hair does change from a dark brown to a more caramel color), blue eyes, tanned skin, and lanky build. Sora's general appearance does not change that much throughout the series, but he does grow taller, gained a slightly different hair style, tanner skin, a slightly deeper voice, and more matured looks. Sora goes through many costume changes throughout the series. In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and certain scenes in Kingdom Hearts, a younger version of Sora appears. As a child, Sora's hair was lighter than it was in Kingdom Hearts, more closely resembling his hair color in Kingdom Hearts II, and it was not as spiky. Sora has a remarkable capacity to forgive, even to his sworn enemies; when Maleficent loses control of the Heartless to Organization XIII and is overwhelmed by Dusks in order to allow Sora's group to escape, Sora is clearly concerned for her and is only stopped from helping her by being restrained by Donald. Another prominent example is when he forgives Naminé for rewriting the majority of his memories, despite the severity of her doings. On the other hand, Sora shows little tolerance for cowardice and selfishness, criticizing both Hades and Iago, though ultimately forgiving the latter when he proved genuinely sorry for his actions. In Kingdom Hearts, he puts Riku and Kairi above all else; when telling Tarzan which friends he is missing, he starts to mention Donald and Goofy, but stops himself and instead says he is looking for Kairi and Riku. However, he and Donald at first appear to be genuinely happy to see each other after they reunite at Jane Porter's campsite before turning their backs on each other, proving once more his capacity to forgive. In Kingdom Hearts II, he puts all four of them on an equal level. A prominent example of this is when Goofy is apparently fatally injured after getting hit in the head by a rock during the Battle of Hollow Bastion; Sora is clearly traumatized by Goofy's apparent death, refusing to believe it. He highly cherishes his friends, and believes that as long he has them by his side, there's nothing he can't do. Even knowing the Keyblade didn't truly choose him, he has confidently declared that his friends are his power. Sora possesses a rather strong competitive streak, as he often competes with Riku over numerous things, mostly for Kairi's affection and attention. Also, when he asks to fight Hercules alone in the Hercules Cup, Donald calls him a show-off, and Goofy says in Chain of Memories, "Whenever there's a contest, you're always rarin' to sign up". Sora also appears to have confidence in his abilities to the point of slight arrogance; in Dream Drop Distance, Sora initially objects to taking the Mark of Mastery exam under Yen Sid, claiming that he is already unbeatable even after the threat of Master Xehanort has been explained to him. It is only after Master Xehanort damages Sora's heart and almost turns him into a vessel for his own heart when Sora realizes his shortcomings when compared to a Keyblade Master, and humbly accepts his failure of the exam, even after Riku saves him and becomes a Master himself. Though he is far from stupid, Sora has often been seen to be highly gullible and oblivious to what should be obvious. For example, he fell for Mulan's attempt at passing for a man, to which Mushu stated that Sora "could fall for anything". However, he doesn't let his enemies fool him as easily. An example would be when he didn't fall for Xemnas's attempt to play on Sora's sympathetic side, which was far more convincing than Mulan's attempt to appear as a man. Sora is often quick to anger whenever he's confused, and is quite childish at times. He is also quite impulsive, as he tends to jump into things without thinking them through beforehand. On occasion in Kingdom Hearts II, Sora often unintentionally shows somewhat of a disrespect towards people of higher authority than himself upon meeting them. For example, when meeting Yen Sid, Donald and Goofy respectfully bow to him, while Sora greets him by simply saying, "Hey there!". Goofy is clearly shocked by this, and Donald shouts at him to show some respect. When meeting Queen Minnie, Sora simply asks, "Where's the King?". This leads to Donald grabbing him by the ear and asking Minnie to excuse him. When Sora and King Mickey were disputing about Ansem's identity, Sora, thinking that he has forgotten who Ansem is, drags King Mickey by the arm in order to show him the portrait of Xehanort in Ansem's study. However, when meeting Princess Jasmine again in Kingdom Hearts II, he actually does bow to her, along with Donald and Goofy. He, Donald, and Goofy also bow in respect to Simba as the new king during their second visit to the Pride Lands. Though it has yet to be confirmed, it has been hinted that Sora harbors romantic feelings for Kairi, and vice versa. This is first shown when Riku teases him by threatening to share a paopu fruit with Kairi if Sora does not, which obviously makes Sora uncomfortable. Even so, he draws himself giving Kairi a paopu fruit on the wall of the Secret Place. Throughout the series Sora's affection is hinted numerous times, notably when Sora sees other couples such as Jack Skellington and Sally dancing, Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann, and even Mulan and Li Shang, with Donald and Goofy pointing it out. Saïx even refers to Kairi as "the fire that feeds Sora's anger", while Naminé refers to her as Sora's light, Xion resembles Kairi due to Sora's strong feelings for her, and Roxas refers to her as "the girl [Sora] likes". When Kairi is apparently saved by Ansem, Sora's feelings for Kairi have become so strong that he is willing to forgive Ansem for all his past wrongdoings, unaware that it is a disguised Riku. At the end of Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, Sora visibly has difficulty explaining to Kairi that he has to leave to find Terra, Aqua and Ven. The manga adaptions of the series show Sora's bashfulness as well. For example, in the Chain of Memories manga, Jiminy asked him if he "promised his girlfriend" that he'd return home and Sora immediately said Kairi wasn't his girlfriend. Sora gained the ability to wield the Keyblade when he reached out and accepted Ventus's heart. During the Heartless invasion of the Destiny Islands, Sora receives the Keyblade intended for Riku, Terra's successor, after Riku falls into darkness. Although Riku takes the Keyblade from him in Hollow Bastion, the strength of Sora's heart allows him to reclaim the Keyblade, permanently. The default form of Sora's Keyblade is the Kingdom Key, which uses a Hidden Mickey as its token. Sora is capable of wielding two Keyblades at one time, through the Synch Blade ability, due to his possessing Ventus's heart within his own.[1] While using Drive Forms, he can summon the second Keyblade himself, but he can also wield someone else's Keyblade, such as when Riku lends Sora his Way to the Dawn during their final battle with Xemnas. During his fight with Roxas, Sora can steal Roxas's Keyblades and use them telekinetically, in conjunction with his own Keyblade. Sora is also very skilled in various basic magic spells (such as Fire, Blizzard, or Thunder), even more so after training with Merlin. These spells allow him to weaken Heartless that are more vulnerable to certain elements. He can also use Cure to heal himself and his allies from injuries as well as restore HP and revive a fallen party member. In Kingdom Hearts II, his basic combo is much stronger and he gains the Drive Form ability after obtaining new clothes, which give him more mastery over his strengths, speed, magic, and Keyblade. In addition to the abilities that each form grants him, Sora's speed and strength stats are also increased. In Kingdom Hearts II, he learns to use Limits with party members to form a strong, special type of attack. With a Summon Gem, card or charm in hand, Sora learns to the ability to summon a specific character and temporarily aid him in combat. Each character has a special power that makes them helpful. He first learns summon in Kingdom Hearts when he finds Simba's gem after his world was destroyed and brings it to the Fairy Godmother, who helps restore his spirit form; and then, he gathers five other summons, two of which did not start as summon gems. He loses all of the summon gems when their true forms are restored. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, he learns to summon using cards instead of gems. In this game, he can use all previous summons, with one addition: Cloud. In Kingdom Hearts II, Merlin gives him a summon charm that allows him to call for a specific character to aid him. Then, he locates three other summon charms that allow him to summon more powerful characters. Sora is well-known for his unique fighting stance with any sword-based weapon where he rests his Keyblade pointing away from him towards his right side, a stance shared with so far by two other characters. His fighting style relies on two-handed strikes that beat his foes into submission, while focusing on wide attacks and sweeping strikes. Most of Sora's initial time play-fighting with his friends on the Destiny Islands is what honed his abilities as a weapon-wielder in the first place, having been payed off well enough.

Mz. Ruby: It seems the members of Fairy Tail are also present in this island. Mm, mm, mm. Guess they're here at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Naruto: Master Hades, what should we do with them?!

Hades: They, the Devils, will destroy the Fairies on the island.

K.H: Good idea! Once they're gone, we'll complete our mission!

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Elfman: Natsu, what should do with that boy, Houndoom, and his team?

Natsu: Nevermind them. Let's continue the exam.

Charizard: Maybe we'll run into them soon.

Ryuko: If you say so...

_Meanwhile..._

Mest makes a sinister face.

Mest: (thinking) I sense ''his'' presence. Should I "report back" or wait a little longer?

Around the island, the S-Class Trial participants continue to look for the grave of Mavis Vermilion while Erza, Empolean, her team, and Juvia, Frillish, and her group depart from the main camp to search for Wendy, Altaria, and Mest and the others.

Lucy: Where's that stupid graves?!

Gardevoir: It gotta be here somewhere!

Cana: Don't worry.

Furret: We'll find it before anyone else can.

Edward: Promise?!

Loki: Promise.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: Wait! I figure out the grave's location!

Gardevoir: We'll use the hint in the words given by Makarov and Donphan.

Gray, Beartic, and Loke, Pyroar, and their team, who had been spying on them, follow them shortly afterwards.

Elsewhere on the island, Gajeel and Excadrill beats up the monster that he, Excadrill, and Levy, Ambipom, and their team were formerly hiding from.

Levy: Gajeel! Excadrill!

Ambipom: All you can think of is fghting everyone else and not of her at all!

Gajeel: You should get big and strong if you want my attention.

This makes her more upset, so she hits him in the face with her bag and runs away, along with Ambipom, Twilight and Spike, Kokonoe, and Kluke.

When they stops running...

Twilight: Levy, I don't think this is a great idea.

Kawazu: Egg Buster!

Kawazu spits several eggs at his opponents. These break in midair, and when they do, the yolk of each of them enlarges to take the form of a hard, massive clenched fist, which rain down on foes, punching them.[15]

Everyone: Huh?!

Kokonoe: Falling eggs?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Levy: Script Magic: Fire!

Everyone: Huh?! (screams)

Kluke: Phoenix!

Phoenix: (appears)

Kluke: Protect us!

Phoenix: Right! (creates barrier)

Spike: What's going on?!

Kawazu: Seems like you're from Fairy Tail, right~peron?

Kawazu (カワズ Kawazu) is a low ranking, yet deceptively strong, member of the Dark Guild Grimoire Heart, being under the command of Caprico.[1] He works alongside his partner Yomazu. Kawazu looks like a large, anthropomorphic chicken, distinguished by the addition of human arms alongside chicken wings. He bears Grimoire Heart's symbol on the right side of his neck.[2] His attire consists of an eastern-looking orange apron adorned with a golden diamond-shaped drawing on the front, partly covered by the simple cloth belt he wears over the lower part of it. On his legs, Kawazu dons dark pants reaching down below his knees where his chicken feet begin, with a large stripe descending down each leg's side.[3][4] Matching his chicken-like appearance, Kawazu has a tendency to add bird-like calls to whatever he says, being often heard adding "Pepepe" or "Peron" to his sentences, or crying these out while he attacks.[5][6] Just like his partner Yomazu, he views the legal Guilds' abiding of the rules of the Magic Council as weak, stating that war has no rules.[5] He also seems to get overly upset if his eggs are destroyed before they can strike.[7] Living up to his chicken-like appearance and demeanor, Kawazu is capable of spitting out from his beak large amounts of Magic eggs, which subsequently rain down on his opponents to damage them in different ways.[15][15]

Kokonoe: A chicken?! That's going to be my dinner plate!

Twilight: Kokonoe!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ambipom: Who are you?!

Billy: (wearing a blue Grimoire Heart symbol on his right hand) We're the members of Grimoire Heart!

Billy Hatcher is an inquisitive boy from the human world. With the courage bestowed upon him, he has been chosen by the Chicken God to save the Elders and return the Light to Morning Land. He's the main and titular character of Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg. He has a bit of a mischevious side in him, but will do anything to save Morning Land. He can also be late sometimes, as displayed in the opening, where Billy is late for a meeting with his friends.

Twilight: Grimoire Heart?

Yoshi: (wearing a dark green Grimoire Heart symbol on his left arm) We're the 2/3rd of the Balem Alliance~yoshi!

Yoshi (ヨッシー Yosshī?, [jo.ɕːiː]) (English: /ˈjoʊʃi/ or /ˈjɒʃi/), once romanized as Yossy,[1][2] is a fictional anthropomorphic dinosaur (referred to as a dragon at times) who appears in video games published by Nintendo.[3] Yoshi debuted in Super Mario World (1990) on the Super Nintendo Entertainment System[4] as Mario and Luigi's sidekick (a role often reprised by Yoshi), and later starred in platform and puzzle games, including Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island and Yoshi's Story. Yoshi has also appeared in many of the spin-off Mario series including Mario Party, Mario Kart, and Super Smash Bros., as well as in various Mario sports titles. Yoshi belongs to the species of the same name which comes in various colors, with green being the most common.[4]

Levy: Now I remember! You're one of the top 3 Dark Guilds! What are you doing here?!

Birdo: (wearing a hot pink Grimoire Heart symbol on his/her right arm) We're on a special mission~birdo! What are you doing here~birdo?!

Birdo, known in Japan as Catherine (キャサリン Kyasarin?, [ .ɽĩ.ɴ]), is a fictional character in the Mario franchise. Her first appearance was as an enemy to Mario in Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic, which was localized for English audiences as Super Mario Bros. 2. Since then, Birdo has been a recurring character in various franchise spin-offs. Initially, she was depicted as an antagonist, but has since been depicted as an ally. Birdo has also made several cameos, particularly in the Mario Kart series and the Japan-only Wii video game Captain Rainbow. The original manual for Super Mario Bros. 2 asserts that Birdo is a boy, who believes that he is a girl, and would rather be referred to as "Birdetta". Later releases of Super Mario Bros. 2 lack mention of her gender in either the game or the manual. Nintendo eventually retconned Birdo as female, first in Mario Tennis which depicted Birdo and Yoshi as girlfriend and boyfriend. However, several games portray her as male, such as Captain Rainbow, or refer to the gender confusion without assigning one, such as in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Generally, Birdo has received mixed reception for her role in the Mario series. She has made several appearances in other media, including the Super Mario Bros. Super Show!, as well as promotional material such as figurines. Birdo has been the subject of discussion relating to her gender identity. Simon Carless, writing for Gamasutra, described Birdo as "infamously gender-confused".[34] It is speculated by Wired ' s Chris Kohler that the gender issue was retconned to make her female, while video game developer Jennifer Diane Reitz suggests that she underwent a sex change operation.[8][35] In the book Vintage Games: An Insider Look at the History of Grand Theft Auto, Super Mario, and the Most Influential Games of All Time, the authors describe Birdo as the most notable character in Super Mario Bros. 2 due to being the first transgender character in video games.[36] In three different articles for GamesRadar, Chris Antista commented about her gender confusion and stated that the revelation was similar to when "lead singer of Judas Priest came out to a legion of homophobic metalheads dressed to the nines in skin tight leather left wondering if their dicks will fall off."[37][38][39] In his article "Too Gay for the U.S.A.", Andrew Webster of The Escapist used the history of Birdo in the lead-in to his article, commenting on how Nintendo tried to hide Birdo's gender confusion, and how "He's just one of a long line of Japanese videogame characters forced to hide their true sexual identity".[40] GamesRadar UK listed Birdo as one of "gaming's most repelling anti-babes", describing her as a "pink, egg blowing, transvestite dinosaur with a mouth like a burst fire hose," thereby describing her as "terrifying".[41] Morgan Webb of X-Play created a video titled "Birdo WTF", commenting that everyone initially thought of Birdo as a "cute little dinosaur". She also describes her as a very feminine male character if she really is transgender.[42] Nintendo Power listed Birdo as one of three weirdos, citing her change from being male to being a love interest for Yoshi. They described her gender as one of life's biggest questions, commenting on how she shoots eggs out of her mouth as another oddity.[43] IGN's Lucas M. Thomas commented that Birdo is "the most gender-confused character in the history of Nintendo". He also commented on the relationship Yoshi and Birdo formed in Mario Tennis, stating, "They were both sexually chaotic as individuals" as "Yoshi is supposedly a male, but lays eggs like a female. Birdo is supposedly a female, but was originally called a male."[44]

Kokonoe: For your information, we're participating for the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial! We were doing fine until _you_ show up and attack us!

Kawazu: Interesting~peron!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Yomazu: There you are, Kawazu. I've been looking for you everywhere.

Yomazu (ヨマズ Yomazu) is one of the most powerful lesser members of the Dark Guild, Grimoire Heart, serving under one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory, Caprico.[1] He works alongside his partner Kawazu. Yomazu's appearance is that of a humanoid goat, with a prominent flat nose and a goat's beard. He's seemingly covered in short, brown fur, and, when shown without his helmet, two large goat's ears, hanging down on his head's sides, are visible.[2][3] He's clad in a set of red samurai-like armor with golden edges, consisting of a traditional breastplate bearing Grimoire Heart's symbol on it, linked to the pauldrons, which on the other hand are spherical and bear little to no resemblance to the plated one worn by ancient samurai, gauntlets revealing his hands, a waistguard composed of four traditional samurai plates, hanging over his legs, and a traditional samurai kabuto helmet with a prominent, golden crest on the front part and a long furry ornament protruding from the back, which, strangely enough, isn't always portrayed.[4] Together with the armor and under it, he dons a simple outfit consisting of a very long, pale gray shirt, loose dark pants with the lower leg parts being wrapped in bandages, and traditional Japanese sandals with socks. He also dons a light red obi belt tied around his waist, above the waistguard, and carries around a standard sword, tied to his left hip.[5] Yomazu is shown to be confident in his abilities, and fairly cocky in battle.[6] He views the members of Legal Guilds as weak, because they are willing to abide by the "suffocating" rules set by the Magic Council.[7] However, he seems prone to disclose too much information regarding his Guild's plans even when only casually asked: he let out in front of a downed Gajeel Redfox that the rest of Grimoire Heart would be coming soon, which effectively revitalized him for another round of battle,[6] and later, after being threatened by Erza Scarlet, he disclosed all of the Guild's intentions.[8] An alternate version of Solid Script in which the user, instead of writing western words in the air, employs Japanese kanji. Yomazu makes use of his katana when writing kanji, and the spells shown so far seem to possess a more battle-oriented use than Solid Script, being also seemingly more powerful.[18]

Aqua: (wearing a light blue Grimoire Heart symbol on her left arm) Seems you're battling a little girl and Ambipom.

Aqua is one of the main protagonists of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. She is one of the Keyblade Wielders before Sora. Like Terra and Ventus, it's her dream to become a Keyblade Master, a dream she alone was able to accomplish from the three. Her name is Latin for "water", while Kairi's name in Japanese means "sea". The only connection between the two is that Aqua met Kairi in Radiant Garden in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and put a protective spell on her necklace, which later brought Kairi to Destiny Islands. Kairi, by accidentally touching Aqua's Keyblade during this time, also inherited the Keyblade from Aqua. The official Japanese website refers to Aqua as the "Dancing Waters Forming Bonds" (絆繋ぐ舞水 Kizuna Tsunagu Busui?). Aqua is described by Tetsuya Nomura as being "tricky". A magic-based fighter with agility to boot, she's capable of doing cartwheels while attacking with her Keyblade. While she's more than capable physically, her prowess lies with a more magic-oriented fighting style, being versed in all forms of it. Aqua is second only to Master Xehanort in terms of magic amongst Keyblade Users, displaying superior skill to both Terra and Ven as well as later Keyblade users such as Sora and Riku. She has her own special variations of the Fire, Ice, and Thunder spells, and can cast the Reflect spell indefinitely without tiring, effectively giving Aqua a 360 degree defensive zone. She can also augment her jumping abilities with magic. She is slower than Ventus, but is faster than Terra, with her slender frame making her a difficult target. Small petals also appear when she summons her Keyblade. Aqua becomes a D-Link for Terra and Ventus after they received the Wayfinder Aqua made for the three of them. While in link with Aqua, the player can utilize powerful magic attacks. Aqua's exclusive Keychains generally share a water-theme and are primarily focused on magical strength; in fact, her "Brightcrest" is the most magically-powerful Keyblade form in the game. Her Keyblade and its forms are of medium length, between those of Ventus and Terra. Aqua starts off with her personal "Rainfell", but after visiting the Destiny Islands, she obtains a more powerful version of it named "Stormfall". However, after falling into the Realm of Darkness, she sacrifices her Keyblade and Keyblade Armor to save Terra, and is forced to use the Master Keeper, which she had retrieved earlier while visiting the Land of Departure and converting it into Castle Oblivion. Aqua shows some similarities to Kairi, which she shows by making good luck charms for her friends. She also has a devotion to her friends similar to that of Sora's, for she did everything in her power to protect Ventus from harm and even sacrificed herself to save Terra. She is also similar to Sora in that she holds a strong sense of justice and desire to do what is right. Her judgments between what is right and wrong are never misplaced, although Ventus and Terra sometimes lost sight of the right thing to do. Her personality is serious, kind, strong willed, intelligent, and responsible, as she is the most reliable of the three. She is always worrying about Terra and Ventus, who are two of her closest friends. She has been shown to be blushing and embarrassed when Zack asks her to a date, shaking her head and arms in an attempt to compose herself. She seems rather modest, as despite becoming a master already, she still referred to herself as a trainee. The only time she referred to herself as "Master Aqua" was toward the end, when she fights the possessed Terra. Aqua may be said to be the true hero of Birth by Sleep. She was the only one officially dubbed a Keyblade master, and unlike Ventus and Terra, she never strayed from the path of light and her actions were all selfless and intended to help her friends, and to free the worlds from sinister forces. Despite this, her bluntness in talking with Terra and Ventus unintentionally pushed them further down their paths and into Master Xehanort's trap, indicating a "react" personality, rather than an "act" personality. Aqua looks slightly like Kairi, but older. She has similar blue eyes, but her hair is blue and shorter. She wears a black and blue, high-collared halter top, two pink, intersecting belts over her chest, and black shorts. She wears an odd silver badge similar to badges also worn by Ven and Terra, though Terra's is gold. On Aqua's arms are white bell-sleeves and tan, fingerless gloves. She also wears a small, segmented piece of armor on each of her upper arms. She wears what appear to be black stockings or socks on her legs which reach to about halfway up her thighs, leaving a small area of bare skin on her upper thighs. Aqua also bears two strips of blue cloth that drape over either side of her hips, along with a smaller, white strip of cloth tied around her waist, draped in the same manner. Finally, she wears pointed, armored, silver boots with a sharp "hook" on the outer side of each. By touching the piece of armor hanging on her arm, Aqua will become full clad in her Keyblade Armor. In Birth by sleep, Aqua's armor is mostly colored in shades of silver, black, grey and blue. Notable additions include a silver breastplate resembling an upside-down crescent moon and a dark-visored helmet. Her helmet, like Ventus and Terra's, bears two prongs on either side, with her silver ones wrapping around the sides and angling diagonally downwards. Her cape is that of a dusty-rose color. In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Aqua's armor remains largely unchanged, though she loses her cape and grey becomes a more dominant color than black or blue. She also gains more armor near her upper legs and hips. During the development for Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Aqua's outfit was altered, as Tetsuya Nomura considered her exposed back to be too revealing, ultimately resulting in an outfit that is neither too conservative nor too revealing. As well, her eyes and hair were originally darker. Artwork of Aqua from Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep's promotional artwork shows her hair spiking near the back of her head and falling just past her neck, as opposed to the spikes being splayed to the side and the back stopping short of the base of her neck.

Kawazu: Shut up~peron! They're from Fairy Tail~peron! Get 'em!

Levy: Let's get-

Billy: You're not going anywhere!

Birdo and Yoshi ties Kluke and Beautifly, Kokonoe, Twilight, Spike, and Noctowl in rope together.

Kokonoe: Let us go!

Yoshi: Sorry~yoshi!

Birdo: No running away~birdo!

Ambipom: Levy!

Yomazu: Time to- huh?!

Gajeel: (using Iron Dragon's Club)

Levy: Gajeel!

Excadrill: Dig!

Birdo and Yoshi: (screams) (faints)

R.D: Don't worry! (unties)

Shuckle: We're here to save the day!

Everyone: Thanks!

Hibari: Who are they?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Spike: They're from Grimoire Heart, 2/3rd of the Balem Alliance!

Gajeel: They are?

Kawazu: Yeah~peron! We're here to get rid of some pesky little fairies!

Yomazu: Orient Solid Script: Go!

Gō (轟 Gō) is an Orient Solid Script Spell. The user swings their katana two times and writes "轟" (Gō) in the air, creating a deafening sound that drowns out all other sound, making it nearly impossible for the enemy to hear anything else.[1] This spell can be canceled out with Solid Script: Silent.[2]

Everyone: (screams)

Blaze: My ears!

R.D: Make it stop, make it stop!

Grimoire Heart finally makes their move against Fairy Tail in the battle for Zeref.


	102. Iron Dragon VS Humanoid Animals

Episode 102: Iron Dragon VS Humanoid Animals

More doubts continue to be placed upon the real identity of Mest as seen through the lack of information about him.

Natsu: Look what he did to my scarf! Black scarf isn't my thing!

Charizard: Once we'll him, we'll kick his ass until he tells us how to fix it!

Ryuko: Calm down.

Zoroark: We'll just have to dye it.

Natsu: No way!

Ryuko: But, I can't believe he put my full name on my Scissor Blade.

Mako: And it has a black rose! I actually like that!

Plusle: So cool~!

Minun: Awesome!

Ragna: How does he even know your name?

Ryuko: Don't know. That's the strange part.

Zoroark: We'll find out soon.

Ryuko: Hope so...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Meanwhile, Gajeel Redfox, Excadrill, and Levy McGarden, Ambipom, and their team continue to face off against Kawazu, Billy, Yoshi, Birdo, and Yomazu and Aqua.

Yomazu: Orient Solid Script: Go!

Everyone: (screams)

Twilight: Orient Solid Script?

Spike: That sounds like Levy's Magic. Really similar.

Kawazu: Egg Magic: Egg Buster~peron!

Twilight: Element of Magic: Reflect!

Yoshi: (smacks eggs) Hmph!

Blaze: Levy, do something!

Levy: Got it! Solid Script: Silent!

Solid Script: Silent (固体文字 靜寂 Soriddo Sukuriputo Sairento) is a Solid Script Spell. The user writes "Silent" in midair and launches it at the enemy. This word can be used to cancel sound-based attacks.[1]

Yomazu: (screams)

Aqua: Yomazu! (charges)

Gajeel: Iron Dragon's Club!

Aqua: (blocks)

Levy: Solid Script: Fire!

Solid Script: Fire (固体文字 炎 Soriddo Sukuriputo Faia) is a Solid Script Spell. The user writes "Fire" in midair and the materialized word ignites, incinerating the target upon contact.[1]

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Billy: Egg Block! (chuckling)

Twilight: Rainbow!

R.D: Right!

Twilight: Element of Magic: Ice Beam!

R.D: Element of Loyalty: Tornado-away!

Yomazu: Orient Solid Script: Zan!

Zan (斬 Zan) is an Orient Solid Script Spell. The user swings their sword and writes "斬" (Zan), creating a giant air blade. This attack was powerful enough to cut through Gajeel Redfox's Iron Dragon's Scales.[1]

Gajeel: (grunts)

Kokonoe: Gajeel!

Excadrill: Iron Claw!

Yomazu: Orient Solid Script: Zan!

Excadrill: (screams) (faints)

Gajeel: Excadrill, return! (growling) Iron Dragon's Scales!

Yomazu: Orient Solid Script: Kan!

Kan (貫 Kan) is an Orient Solid Script Spell. The user writes "貫" (Kan), creating a beam of energy which pierces the target set by the user.[1]

Levy also gets in trouble when she becomes overwhelmed by the amount of eggs Kawazu attacks her with. After getting continuously hit by Yomazu's sword slashes, Gajeel falls.

Everyone: Gajeel~!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gajeel: Levy, you and your team need to leave and warn the rest of the guild members.

Levy: Are you sure?!

R.D: Don't worry!

Shuckle: We'll take care of them!

Levy: Alright! Here! Solid Script: Iron!

Solid Script: Iron is a Solid Script Spell. The user writes the word "Iron" in the air, causing the word to materialize into iron.[1]

Gajeel: Iron?

Levy: To give you energy!

Gajeel replenishes and heals using the iron she provided him with. Kawazu and Yomazu perform numerous combination attacks against them, but through sheer power and determination, he and his team counters them and manages to block Yomazu's sword with Gajeel's iron.

R.D: Alright! We're winning!

Gajeel has a short flashback of the day when Makarov Dreyar invited him to join Fairy Tail despite the fact that he destroyed it as it was his path to tomorrow. After this, Gajeel breaks Yomazu's katana.

Yomazu: No!

Gajeel: Karma Demon: Iron God Sword!

Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Karma Demon: Iron God Sword (滅竜奥義 業魔・鉄神剣 Metsuryū Ōgi: Gōma Tetsujinken) is an Iron Dragon Slayer Magic Spell. Seemingly an Iron Dragon Slayer's most powerful attack, the user claps their hands together above their head, creating a gigantic iron sword. The user then proceeds to swipe the sword down, destroying a substantially large area in front of them.[1]

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Yomazu and Aqua: (screams) (unconscious)

Levy, Ambipom, Twilight, Spike, Noctowl, Kokonoe, Kluke, and Beautifly returns with Juvia Lockser, Frillish, her team, and Erza Scarlet, Empolean, and her group in tow.

Levy: That's them!

Erza: I see... Hey, you! You better start talking!

Yomazu: The Seven Kin of Purgatory is coming and there will be no stopping them.

Everyone: Seven Kin of Purgatory?

Aqua: Yes.

Erza then sends out a red signal flare to warn the other members on the island.

Yomazu: The Seven Kin of Purgatory is the strongest team of the Grimoire Heart Guild. The team consists of seven extremely powerful, deadly Mages, who have each been personally trained and raised by their Guild Master, Hades. Because each one of them is able to use Lost Magic, Hades considers them unbeatable. Even I, a Mage who was able to fight on par with, and temporarily overwhelm, Gajeel Redfox, a Mage renowned for his phenomenal strength and fighting prowess, claimed that before the Seven Kin, he stood no chance, not even against a single one of them. They are the Dark Guild's main attack force and are the primary reason that Grimoire Heart reigns over the other Dark Guilds as the strongest.

Suu: Strongest team?

Aqua: Yes. Nobody can't defeat them.

Erza: You better tell us what are you doing here!

Yomazu: We will never tell you that.

Erza: Cerea?

Centorea: Gladly.

Aqua: Um, what are you gonna do with that sword?!

Together: (screams)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Together: (groans)

Yomazu: Okay, okay! We'll tell you!

Aqua: Our goal is to find the legendary Black Mage, Zeref, who is on Tenrou Island!

Yomazu: And also, the Seven Kin of Purgatory are already upon the island! No more beatings, please?!

Centorea: Thank you.

Kluke: That's why you shouldn't mess with Cerea.

Elsewhere, Carla, her team, and Panther Lily and his team find Mest and Wendy Marvell, Altaria, and their team.

Carla: Wendy, Altaria, get away from him!

Wendy: Huh?

Panther: (Battle Form) We demand to know who you really are.

Matsuri: Tell us the truth or get some butt-whooping by us!

Momoyo: What's going on?!


	103. Seven Kin of Purgatory on Tenrou Island

Episode 103: The Seven Kin of Purgatory on Tenrou Island

Panther: What's your real identity?!

Matsuri: Don't lie, either!

Suddenly, Mest disappears without a reply and appears behind Wendy and Altaria.

Rei: Don't attack Wendy and Altaria!

Mest saves Wendy and Altaria from an incoming attack from an unknown figure. This figure is merged in a tree.

Momoyo: Treeman?!

Azuma: Actually, I'm Azuma, member of the Seven Kin of Purgatory.

Azuma (アズマ Azuma) is a member of the Dark Guild, Grimoire Heart and was the first of the Seven Kin of Purgatory to arrive on Tenrou Island to battle Fairy Tail.[1] Azuma is a tall, massive, and highly muscular man with tan skin and thick brown hair that looks like long, dark, leathery strips of confetti jutting out in all directions. He has brown eyes and long sideburns, joining his hair to his prominent goatee, which takes the form of several triangles pointing downwards and extending upwards on his chin. He also has a straight dark streak running over his left eye, which extends up to the top of his forehead and down to his mid cheek. Each of his ears is adorned by a large earring shaped like a round crescent moon pointing down.[2] Azuma wears an outfit decorated by tribal-like motifs, complete with what looks like leather armor covering his upper body. The chest piece is simple, with the central section highlighting his prominent abdominals and pectorals underneath it being light green, separated by the dark green parts on his sides by a pair of thin white lines framing it on both edges. The V-shaped part around the neck is instead black. With the chest piece comes a pair of large, dark-colored shoulder pads, complete with lighter-colored edges and massive straps hanging from them, each decorated by similarly large hollow studs. The left shoulder pad bears Grimoire Heart's symbol. Around Azuma's waist is a simple, plain belt distinguished by the dark motifs on it; below it, the leather armor continues in a waistguard composed of four large, semicircular flaps, each decorated by studs identical to the one on his shoulder pads, and retaining the color scheme of his chest piece. Azuma's arms are covered by loose, light green sleeves, with a darker green band circling each of them, closed by a stud identical to those adorning the rest of his attire, and darker-colored stripes framing the areas where the sleeves open laterally to reveal part of Azuma's forearms. His pants, while orange in color, retain the same structure of the sleeves, with the lower parts being slashed on the front, where they are framed by green stripes and overlooked by studded bands. The sides of such pants, in addition, are adorned by a series of dark motifs running down their entire length. Visible from the slashes in them are Azuma's white boots.[2] Most of the time, Azuma is a stoic, self-assured man who shows little emotion towards anything that happens around him. He shows contempt for opponents that he considers weak, noting their characteristics (such as being a woman, child, or cat) as a factor to their weakness and scoffing at their attempts to hurt him.[3] After Azuma's battle with Mirajane, he began to acknowledge Fairy Tail's power and the immense faith that it possesses.[4] When Azuma has the opportunity to battle strong opponents, he will do anything, including resorting to underhanded tactics to face them, despite disliking it.[5] He derives great pleasure from his fights with worthy opponents, as even when he was being barraged with powerful attacks he was grinning maniacally at the exhilaration of the fight.[6] He is disappointed if his battle concludes before he has had enough "fun".[7] Despite his love for fighting, Azuma has proven himself to have some restraint. After Mirajane sacrificed herself to save Lisanna he didn't attempt to finish the unconscious Mirajane or Lisanna off.[8] Azuma also seems to be a man of his word, promising Erza Scarlet he would have returned the Fairy Tail members Magic Power back to them if she defeated him,[9] and, once beaten, doing so as promised in spite of such action being damaging for his own guild.[10] He also seems to have a sense of honor, which his guild mates' seem to lack, seen when he accepts his defeat, and silently praises Erza for her and Fairy Tail's strength.[11] A form of Lost Magic which allows Azuma to manipulate and produce trees, as well as to create explosions by condensing the power of the earth inside the fruits of such trees. However, Great Tree Arc's real power lies in its user's ability to control all the Magic stored within the earth. Such effect was enough for Azuma to make the Great Tenrou Tree collapse, greatly weakening all of the Fairy Tail members on Tenrou Island as a result.[30] Great Tree Arc comes in as an extremely versatile form of Magic, granting Azuma great offensive power, with him being capable of taking down numerous opponents at once with his devastating explosions[31] or of manipulating the vegetation to bombard foes in different ways,[32] as well as an effective defense, capable of blocking most attacks, even particularly powerful ones.[33] This form of Magic also allows Azuma to merge himself with trees.[1] However, the great power offered by Great Tree Arc comes with similarly terrible side effects: overusing such form of Magic eventually turned Azuma himself into a tree.[34]

Lapis: Seven Kin of Purgatory?!

Ayane: (wearing a purple Grimoire Heart symbol on her upper-left shoulder (front)) Correct. We're the strongest team of Grimoire Heart.

Ayane (Kanji: 綾音, Hiragana: あやね, Rōmaji: Ayane) is a kunoichi of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan and the current master of the clan's Hajinmon Sect. She was the winner of the third Dead or Alive Tournament. She is the youngest girl and the second youngest character in the series. She first appeared as a training dummy in the 1997 Sega Saturn port of the original Dead or Alive, but she later made her official debut in the 1998 PlayStation remake as an unlockable character. Since then, she has become one of the main protagonists of Dead or Alive (particularly for Dead or Alive 3) and has become one of the series' most popular characters. As such, she has made many appearances outside of Dead or Alive, most notably in the Ninja Gaiden series. Conceived when Ayame was raped by Raidou, Ayane is the half-sister and cousin of both Hayate and Kasumi. Although mistreated in her youth, Ayane has worked hard to become one of the most powerful shinobi of her clan. Ayane is of petite height with a slender and athletic body and, despite being the youngest girl in the Dead or Alive series, she bears one of the largest bust out of all the women. Originally, she was designed with a round face, with a small button-nose and wide eyes. In Dead or Alive 5, her face is now oval-shaped and her eyes have been slightly narrowed but she doesn't appear too different from her former design. Her appearance is one of the most distinctive out of the fighters, due to her red eyes and straight purple hair, which is cut to the nape of her neck, with a front fringe, and is tied back with her favorite dark-purple bandana. In the first Dead or Alive, some of her costumes showed her with strawberry-blonde hair, although this is the only game to give her different colored hair. Her outfits are normally purple in color and have a feminine look about them, bearing patterns and prints such as flowers and butterflies. Ayane's most iconic costume is a dark purple, strapless dress with a pink butterfly printed on the skirt complete with matching pull-on sleeves, stockings, heeled boots, and a giant red or orange obi bow tied around her waist. Other recurring costumes for Ayane include a purple shozoku, a school uniform, and her training dummy costume. In the original Dead or Alive, Ayane's height, weight, and BWH measurements were: 5' 5" (165 cm), 114 lbs. (52 kg), and B37" W21" H34" (B93 W54 H86 cm). Mostly due to the way she was treated as a child, Ayane possesses a detached, cynical outlook on life and is completely driven by the desire to prove to herself and others that she is better than those that condemned her. As a result, she turned into a determined, strong, secretive, mysterious, and deadly young woman, earning her the nickname "Female Tengu." She does have a tendency to talk down to people - mostly to Kasumi - and act antagonistically, possibly again due to her experiences growing up. It should be noted that she despises anyone or anything reminding her of the past. However, despite her cruel behaviour, she isn't entirely cold and heartless. She does form working relationships with those around her and even loving, emotional attachments, such as her admiration for Hayate and her father-daughter relationship with Genra. However, these relationships are so important and meaningful to her that they seem to be her only emotional support and her reason for living. For example, after losing Genra and Hayate becoming angry with her, making Ayane think he hated her, she tried to commit suicide. This quick decision to take her life at the thought of losing Hayate's love might be a sign of a more emotionally unstable side to Ayane. She is sharp and very quiet most of the time. Like most of the other shinobi in the series, she is devoted to what she believes in and follows the code of her clan with all her heart, willing to take on any task for her village, even if it means she could die doing so. Throughout the Dead or Alive series, Ayane has been amongst the fastest characters in terms of move execution; her lack of the ability to teleport in battle compared to the other three shinobi is countered with her speed. While as fast as Kasumi, Ayane's attacks often do more damage. However, although she is powerful, Ayane is a very hard character to master. This is mostly due to how her moves require practice to execute flawlessly and efficiently. One wrong move could leave her wide open to attack. As such, she is definitely not suited for beginners. Before using Ayane, it is recommended to practice with Kasumi first, as she is a more balanced character while still pertaining the same speedy attack style. When she is mastered, however, Ayane's spinning attacks can be a great asset in a duel, making her difficult to predict and be countered by the opponent. She can "juggle" enemies to great effect and her quick speed can make her excellent at intercepting opponents as well, especially slower ones. She is a deadly character in the right hands. Due to her cold personality, building relationships with Ayane can be difficult and it is noted that giving her lots of presents will not solely guarantee she'll partner with someone. Due to this, she is possibly one of the most difficult girls to befriend. It is best to avoid socializing with her in the mornings, as she is not in the best of moods at that time. If playing as Kasumi, Ayane will not want to be partners with her too easily. Ayane herself may have a hard time getting a partner but, ironically enough, she can easily get Kasumi as her partner. When playing as Ayane in beach volleyball, she is most effective as a supporting player much like Kasumi, as her technique and jump stats provide excellent coverage in this position. Due to her weak defense, she is best placed mid-field so it will be easier for her to cover more ground. An ideal partner for her would be Hitomi, who while not as fast, is far stronger than Ayane, and can play head-on spikes while Ayane defends. Another good partner would be Kasumi; while neither are the strongest, they are both fast, and good at aiming the ball. In this case, Kasumi would do best to defend, while Ayane spikes.

Ikeda: Mest, you better tell us what's going on!

Sarutobi: And do it quick!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mest: You see, I'm a member of the Magic Council and has arrived on Tenrou Island to look for dirt on Fairy Tail so they may be disbanded.

Makoto: Disband Fairy Tail?! That's stupid!

Mest: I stationed warships outside the island and it was a good thing because Grimoire Heart has brought itself there.

Ayane: Not quite.

However, his hopes are dampened by Azuma who makes all the ships outside suddenly explode.

Mest: It exploded?!

Wendy: How?!

Panther Lily is the first to attack Azuma. After he experiences difficulties...

Wendy: Arms!

Panther: Thanks.

Altaria: We need a strategy to defeat Azuma.

Mest: How? I never seen this kind of magic before.

They attempt a sneak attack from behind him while Panther Lily distracts him from in front. However, Azuma anticipates this and their plan fails.

Azuma: Great Tree Arc: Tower Burst!

Tower Burst (タワーバースト Tawā Bāsuto) is a Great Tree Arc Spell. The user extends both arms out to their sides, creating an enormous tower of explosive flames in their immediate vicinity.[1]

(eyecatch begins and ends)

The airship of Grimoire Heart continues to approach the island.

Makarov: (giant) Hey! Don't you dare come to this island!

He attacks the ship but it is repaired through Ultear's Arc of Time Magic.

Donphan: Huh?!

Caprico of the Seven Kin of Purgatory uses his Magic to carry all the Grimoire Heart members to the island while Hades deals with Makarov.

Donphan: Makarov, use Fairy Law!

Makarov: Right!

As Makarov prepares his ultimate spell, Fairy Law, the members of Grimoire Heart and the Seven Kin of Purgatory scatter all around the island.

Makarov: Fairy-

Hades: Grimoire Law!

Together: What?!

Giratina: (human form) You will not cast it recklessly but if you refuses to stop your own spell, then we will both meet unfortunate ends.

Giratina is a large gray draconic Pokémon with gold half rings circling the back of its neck. Its head has a gold crown-like object surrounding it with two large horns pointing sideways. A thick black stripe runs vertically along the front with red horizontal stripes. In its Altered Forme, it has two large black ghostly wings with red tips that can resemble claws. These wings can change shape as if it's a liquid or gas. Its six legs are thick and clawed. In its Origin Forme, it takes on a serpentine look, with six black ghostly streamers on its back with red spikes at the tips. Its legs are reduced to spikes, and four additional golden spikes appear near the edge of its tail. While in Origin Forme, the three gold half-rings can grip objects. The horns on its head are now facing the back, and the black vertical stripe is broken into pieces and runs all the way down its body. It can only be in its Origin Forme when in its home, the Reverse World, or when holding a Griseous Orb. Giratina is able to travel through and control dimensions besides those of time and space. When in its Origin Forme, it is able to pass through dimensions at will, however, it will turn back to its Altered Forme due to the gravity change from the Reverse World. It does so by emitting a whirlwind from its mouth which creates a portal. It also seems to have a connection to reflective objects, such as mirrors and pools of water. Reflections embody the concept of the Reverse World. Giratina is a highly aggressive and territorial Pokémon protective of its home. Legends claim that Giratina appears in cemeteries and that it supposedly lives in a world on the reverse side. It was said to be banished for violence. Giratina is the only known Pokémon that can learn Shadow Force.

Together: (gasps) It can't be!

Makarov: Precht?!

Donphan: Giratina?!

He is Precht and Giratina, Fairy Tail's second Master, the successor of Mavis Vermilion and Diantha and the one who gave Makarov and Donphan their title as "Master".


	104. The Battle of Fairy Tail Masters

Episode 104: The Battle of Fairy Tail Masters

Makarov and Donphan stares at Hades in shock at the realization that he is Fairy Tail's second Master, Precht and his partner, Giratina.

Hades: Chain Magic!

Chain Magic (連鎖魔法 Rensa Mahō) is a Caster Magic involving the use of chains. This Magic allows the user to shoot long chains from their hands, complete with grappling hooks at the ends. They can be used in combat by launching the grappling hooks through enemies. After they have been caught, enemies can also be slammed into objects (such as trees, the ground, boulders, etc.).[3][4] However, these chains are breakable as seen when Erza broke them using her sword to free Natsu.[5] Hades can use this Magic in conjunction with his Amaterasu Seals and Bullet Magic.[6]

Giratina: Shadow Ball.

Makarov: (grunts) (normal)

Kinue: Makarov!

Donphan: You better run! This is our battle!

Everyone: Okay! (runs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Makarov: Precht, please leave. We have no intentions of fighting you.

Hades: We refuse.

Makarov: Guess we have no choice. Sweep away the darkness, Rain of Light!

Rain of Light is an anime-only Light Magic Spell. The user moves their hands in various ways, ultimately placing their index and middle fingers on their forehead and sequentially swiping them forward along with their other hand. From both extended palms, the user fires multiple rays of Light Magic towards the target.[1]

Donphan: Rollout!

Giratina: (reflects)

Hades: Formula 28!

Formula 28 (天照二十八式 Amaterasu Nijūhachi Shiki) is an Amaterasu Spell. The user performs the required hand pattern and three Amaterasu Magic seals are created, in the shape of circles one in front of another, in front of the user. The area around the target is then engulfed in a massive spherical shockwave that then turns into a pillar with runes written around it.[2]

Makarov: Huh?

Hades: And Formula 100!

Formula 100 (天照百式 Amaterasu Hyaku Shiki) is an Amaterasu Spell. After performing an unknown hand pattern, the user creates three Amaterasu Magic seals on each side of the target and two other Magic seals, one over the target and one under them. This creates a rippling shockwave, powerful enough to damage several sections of Tenrou Island.[1]

Together: (grunts)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Makarov's Light Magic clashes with Hades' Darkness Magic. However, eventually, Makarov and Donphan are overpowered by Hades' Amaterasu and a huge explosion occurs.

All over Tenrou Island, the remaining S-Class teams and S-Class Mages battle the Grimoire Heart Mages that drop out of the sky. There is seemingly no end to them and while the Mages aren't particularly strong, Fairy Tail dwindles in Magic and stamina due to Grimoire Heart's numbers.

Zeref: Why the wars won't end?

Houndoom: It's getting out of hand.

Makarov and Donphan stands, weakened, in front of Hades and Giratina.

Makarov: You were fine masters who taught peace.

Donphan: What happen?

Hades and Giratina pushes Makarov and Donphan further into the ground and explains the origin of Magic. They looked for its roots and came upon Zeref, learning the essence of Magic. Hades and Giratina turns away but Makarov and Donphan struggles to get up. However, Hades and Giratina anticipates this and pierces Makarov and Donphan with his Magic.

Natsu: Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!

Charizard: Flamethrower!

Ryuko: (transformed) (slashes)

Mai: Chun-Li!

Chun-Li: Right!

Together: (kicks)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

An enemy Mage attacks Natsu with fire which he gladly eats. As the Grimoire Heart Mages are overwhelmed...

Zancrow: My, this is getting frustrated!

Hiei: They're acting like complete idiots if they think they could defeat us.

Danketsu: (wearing a red Grimoire Heart symbol badge) Zancrow, let's kick their ass!

Danketsu resembles a flamed fighting uniform. He was orange and dark red with miniature scarf-like silks hanging on his sleeves. His eyes were black-and-white. Danketsu acts high profile and a show-off. He's a neat freak, making sure he's clean for status. His favorite part to suck blood is the neck. Danketsu specializes in strength and his element is flames (black or any other color), which means he is resistant to hot temperature.

Zancrow: Right, Danketsu.

G.H.M: Wow, Natsu and Charizard are strong.

G.H.M 2: Especially Ryuko and Senketsu. They're in perfect sync.

Zancrow: Strong? Perfect sync?

G.H.M's: Zancrow! Hiei! Danketsu!

Zancrow: (punches)

Natsu: Hey, you! (charges) Huh?! I can't eat his flame!

Bo-bobo: That's strange!

D.P: Why can't Natsu eat his flames?!

Zancrow: My Magic is on a different level than your Dragon Slayer Magic because I'm a God Slayer.

Everyone: God Slayer?!

Gintoki: Are you an assassin of gods?!

Hiei: That's not what he meant! God Slayer are people who use God Slayer Magic, a form of Ancient Spell. God Slayers are humans that utilize God Slayer Magic. They, like Dragon Slayers, have the ability to eat their own element; doing so rejuvenates them. However, unlike Dragon Slayers, no matter what element the God Slayer uses, it is black in color. In addition, the Magic that God Slayers use is, in general, superior to that of Dragon Slayers.

B.R.S: Superior to Dragon Slayers?

Danketsu: That's right~!

Ryuko: Another Kamui?! How's that even possible?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Danketsu: I am the great Danketsu! I specialize in strength and my element is fire! I may look like an ordinary scarf! But, as long as Zancrow wears me, his strength increases gradually! (chuckling)

Senketsu: He sure is talkative.

Ryuko: Yeah...

All over the island, the different groups also encounter a member of the Seven Kin. Cana, Furret, Lucy, Gardevoir, Loke, Pyroar, and Gray, Beartic, and their teams meet Capricorn and his group, Erza, Empolean, and Juvia, Frillish, and their team meet Meredy and her group, Lisanna, Clefairy, and Mirajane, Luponny, and their team meet Azuma and his group while Elfman, Aggron, and Evergreen, Granbull, Ragna, Mako, Uzu, and Death the Kid meet Rustyrose and his group. Only Kain, Mz. Ruby, and Naruto is left by themselves while Ultear, Shouko, and Ayaka continues to look for Zeref and Houndoom. Hades and Giratina places the flag of Grimoire Heart.

Hades: Fairy Tail has no chance against the Seven Kin of Purgatory!


	105. Fairy Tail VS Seven Kin of Purgatory

Episode 105: Fairy Tail VS Seven Kin of Purgatory

Natsu: Alright! It'll be Ryuko and me VS you and Hiei! No Pokemon this time! Let's start!

Everyone: Right!

Zancrow: When you burn down the west... and you burn down the east... Flame God's Kagutsuchi!

Flame God's Kagutsuchi (炎神のカグツチ Enjin no Kagutsuchi) is a Flame God Slayer Magic Spell. The user spreads their arms and legs and unleashes a giant ball of black flames around themselves. This spell was strong enough to counter Natsu Dragneel's Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame.[1]

Natsu: Fire Dragon's Roar!

Ryuko: (jumps)

Danketsu: Huh?!

Ryuko: Take this!

Hiei: Dragon of the Darkness Flame!

The Dragon of the Darkness Flame (邪王炎殺黒龍波, Jaou Ensatsu Kokuryuuha) attack is a powerful technique that summons black flames from the depths of Demon World and shaping it in the form of a dragon capable of instantly incinerating nearly anything in its path. When using the Darkness Flame, Hiei removes the sealing cloth wrapped around his arm and then proceeds to concentrate his demonic energy and also activates his Jagan Eye at the same time. While Hiei invokes the black flames, a series of ominous weather changes occur (lightning strikes, darkened clouds, etc.), but this is not always the case. In fact, such a phenomenon was only seen during his first few attempts at using this attack. This implies that the weather phenomenon was more likely a side-effect of his lack of sufficient control. Spiritually-aware individuals in the vicinity will also begin feeling cold, experiencing anxiety or even despair. Once the channel for the Dragon is fully charged, its form materializes in a swirl of black flames covering Hiei's entire arm. Upon release, the flames burst forth in an explosion described as having a mind of its own and thus difficult to guide once launched. The dark energy then proceeds to instantly incinerate just about anything in its path. In the event that the Dragon turns back on Hiei, he is capable of absorbing its energy and thus greatly enhancing all of his abilities for a short period of time becoming the Dragon of the Darkness Flame in a sense and negating the drawbacks he suffer from using it as a result of mastering the technique. This first time this occurred, the Dragon appeared to have devoured Hiei completely before he reappeared after a time, seemingly from nowhere. The second time he did this, the Dragon simply appeared to have collided with Hiei, and he did not vanish. After being released, the flames take the form of a giant Chinese dragon, composed entirely of black and purple flames. However, the exact color of the dragon is not consistent; while its appearance always keeps the black base, the secondary color varies between purple, red, blue, green and even white. The dragon also appears to drastically change in size, varying in length from a few meters to miles. Even the collateral damage caused by the Dragon of the Darkness Flame can be immense; during Hiei's second use of it during the Dark Tournament, the technique leveled half of the Tournament's stadium and shattered the fighting ring despite not having been directed at either. After being fired, the attack flies toward the target and destroys everything in its path. The intense flames consumes its target instantly, as seen when used against Zeru of Team Rokuyukai; all that was left of him was his silhouette, which had been seared into a wall of the first stadium. In principle, defending against or deflecting this attack is impossible. In reality however, it is possible, even for opponents who are at Hiei's power level, to deflect the attack. During the Dark Tournament, Bui managed to redirect the attack back to Hiei by using his battle aura to withstand the technique's effects. As he had a similar level of power to Hiei's own, it was extremely difficult for him to accomplish this. The second person to survive the attack was Sensui, who effortlessly held it at bay simply by surrounding himself in his Sacred Energy. His only reaction to it was a comment on it's convenience as a means of locomotion. His power at the time was at least an entire class level above Hiei's however. Mukuro was the final individual to block this attack, and she accomplished her victory by not only stopping the Dragon, but ripping it apart. As with Sensui, her powers far exceeded Hiei's. Because of its intensity, the black flames are extremely difficult to handle. If the user cannot completely control this technique, its power will end up consuming the user itself. Additionally, handling the technique requires that the user be in peak condition, otherwise it is virtually guaranteed to destroy it's wielder. When Hiei first used the Dragon, he was left with serious burns to his right forearm, even with the help of his Jagan. Had it not been for the inadvertent healing effects of Ruka's force field, his right arm might have remained maimed, and possibly useless, for the rest of his life. After this, Hiei was unable to use the Dragon again until the final round of the tournament, due to the fact that his first use of it had weakened him so substantially. Unwilling to risk potentially crippling one of his arms again, Hiei underwent further training and developed something of a containment system for the Dragon's power.

Ryuko: (grunts)

Natsu: Ryuko!

Ryuko: I'm fine.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Zancrow: Flame God's Bellow!

Flame God's Bellow (炎神の怒号 Enjin no Dogō) is a Flame God Slayer Magic Spell. The Flame God Slayer's exclusive God's Bellow, incorporating the element of fire. In a similar vein to Fire Dragon's Roar, the user breathes a massive fireball of flame at their opponent. When initially cast, rather than being black, like other Flame God Slayer Magic flames, the flames were colored normally, although, this was thought to have occurred because the spell's original caster, Zancrow, had eaten Natsu Dragneel's flames prior.[1] Later on, however, the flames are portrayed as being black in color.[2] In the anime, the color of the flames is consistently portrayed as being black.[3]

Hiei: Dragon of the Darkness Flame!

Together: (screams)

Ryuko: Natsu...

Danketsu: (laughing) You look pathetic!

_Meanwhile..._

Everyone: (panting)

Trafalgar: Hmph. You're quite pathetic.

Beauty: Nothing's working.

Snow: It seems none of our attacks hit them despite the fact that he isn't using Magic to dodge nor can he predict our movements.

Toshiro: How's this even possible?

Loke and Pyroar seems to recognize who Caprico really is and starts to worry about Lucy and Gardevoir.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: (sit up) Ryuko, you okay? Ryuko?

Ryuko: (moaning) I can't stand...

Natsu: Let me help you. (grabs Ryuko's hand)

Ryuko: (sit up) Thanks.

Natsu: No problem. (stands up)

Ryuko: (stands up) Where are we?

Natsu: Don't know. Some forest.

Makarov: (groans)

Natsu: Huh?! Gramps!

Ryuko: Master!

Donphan: You need escape with the others as you will surely lose against Grimoire Heart.

Natsu: That's not going to happen!

Ryuko: We'll kick their asses!

Zancrow, wearing Danketsu around neck, finds them soon after.

Natsu: Where's your team?!

Zancrow: We told them we'll take of you ourselves.

Danketsu: Prepare to die!

Natsu and Ryuko shakes in fear not of Zancrow but of the fact that someone might defeat Hades before he does. Around the same time, Azuma and Ayane begins battle with Lisanna, Clefairy, and Mirajane, Luponny, and their group.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lisanna and Azuma battle first.

Lisanna: Animal Soul: Harpy!

Azuma: (dodges)

Lisanna: Animal Soul: Penguin!

Animal Soul: Penguin is an anime-only Animal Soul Spell. The user transforms into a giant penguin. This form can be used to defend from an attack or to smash the target with the added weight.[1]

Azuma: (dodges)

Lisanna: Animal Soul: Rabbit!

Azuma: Bleve.

Bleve (ブレビー Burebī) is a Great Tree Arc Spell. The user extends their hand forward, and the area directly in front of the user is engulfed in an explosion. This move seems to leave small "fireworks" in the air in its aftermath, which then explode a few seconds later to inflict further damage.[1]

Lisanna: (grunts) Animal Soul: Bird!

Azuma: (dodges)

Lisanna: Animal Soul: Cat!

Animal Soul: Cat (キャット Kyatto) is an Animal Soul Spell. The user takes on the form of a werecat. In this form, they are mostly humanoid, with longer hair and some amount of striped skin concentrated around their forearms and feline-like pads on the surface of their palms and sharp claws at their finger tips. The user also appears to be garbed in a blue and black striped 2-piece halter bikini while in this state. They also sport feline ears, nose, whiskers, a blue choker that has a round bell on it, and a long tail, but otherwise retains their human features. This Take Over increases one's hand-to-hand combat abilities.[1][2] While Lisanna's hair grew with the transformation when it was first shown in the manga, later transformations kept her short hair like in the anime.[3]

Azuma: (attacks)

Mirajane: You'll regret underestimating our guild.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Zancrow, Danketsu, and Natsu and Ryuko begin battling again.

Zancrow: Flame God's Scythe!

Flame God's Scythe is an unnamed Flame God Slayer Magic Spell. The user molds a scythe from black flames, which can then be used for large-scale destruction.[1]

Ryuko: Whoa! That was close!

Zancrow: Danketsu, more power!

Danketsu: Right! Strength Boost!

Zancrow: For the girl, I'll take her down! Flame God's Scythe!

Ryuko: (dodges)

Senketsu: He's targeting us!

Ryuko: Change Form! Senketsu Urufu!

Zancrow: Hmph! That's not gonna work! Flame God's Scythe!

Ryuko: (screams)

Natsu: Ryuko~!

Ryuko crashes into the trees.

Ryuko: (normal) Senketsu?

Senketsu: I'm okay.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Zancrow: Look at you; all weak and defenseless. You and your Kamui are no match of us. Now, Flame God's Supper!

Flame God's Supper (炎神の晩餐 Enjin no Bansan) is a Flame God Slayer Magic Spell. The user clasps their hands together to launch a mouth-shaped attack of black flames at their target to trap them in spherically-shaped black flames, eventually reducing them to ashes.[1]

Ryuko: (screams) What is this?!

Danketsu: It's a type of fire that is inescapable and does not stop until the target has been burned to ashes! Once it's over, you'll be just an ash!

Ryuko: You bastard!

Together: (laughing)

Natsu: Ryuko, I'll save you!

Natsu tries eating it but fails.

Natsu: (screams)

Ryuko: Natsu!

Makarov, using his Titan Magic, squeezes Zancrow in an attempt to stop him from hurting Natsu. This causes Zancrow to set his flames on Makarov, but Makarov's grip strengthens even more.

Ryuko: This is my fault! Why did I come here?! If I wasn't here, you'll be... (tears forming) You'll be... (sobs) You'll be okay...

Natsu: Ryuko, it's not your fault! You can't blame yourself for everything!

Ryuko: But...

Natsu: No ''buts''! You're a member of Fairy Tail and Fairy Tail members don't give up or blame themselves! I know you blame yourself for your dad's death in your world, but I won't let you shed tears!

Ryuko: Natsu...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Listen, I have a plan. Are you up for it?

Ryuko: You bet your ass I will.

Natsu: That's the spirit! We gotta do this together!

Ryuko: Got it!

Eventually, Natsu's Magic reserves fall empty, and for a moment they thought he was finished.

Natsu: We're not finish yet!

Everyone: Huh?!

Ryuko: That's right! Life Fiber Synchronize! (transforms) Kamui Senketsu Dark Flame Phoenix! (Japanese: Senketsuダークフレイムフェニックス)

In this form, Senketsu is flamed and wavy. She sports a flamed high heels, flamed bracelets, and flamed phoenix scales in her body. Her hair is dark orange and in half-up, half-down. Her eyes are turned black in one eye and orange on the other and black phoenix wings.

Zancrow: Impossible!

Natsu: You see, emptying my body of Magic lets me eat your flames!

Danketsu: That can't be!

Senketsu: You didn't expect that! Now, let's finish this!

Natsu: Ryuko?!

Ryuko: Right!

Natsu: Dragon God's Brilliant Flame!

Dragon God's Brilliant Flame (竜神の煌炎 Ryūjin no Kōen) is a Fire Dragon Slayer Magic Spell. A spell similar to Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame, but on a much larger scale. After the user has consumed flames produced by Flame God Slayer Magic, they ignite their left hand with black flames whilst igniting their right hand with standard Fire Dragon Slayer Magic flames. The moment the user's hands are brought together, a gigantic explosion is generated, which destroys the surrounding area and blows the target a considerable distance away from the user. It was shown being used to defeat Zancrow, a member of the Seven Kin of Purgatory, in one hit.[1]

Ryuko: Life Fibers God's Sen'i Sōshitsu!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Zancrow: (screams) (faints)

Together: We did it!

Natsu: Ryuko, you did great!

Ryuko: (normal) Same to you!

Danketsu: (normal) Impossible! You defeat Zancrow!

Senketsu: Of course. Thanks to our plan, we won.

Danketsu: Hmph! Are you gonna absorbed me?!

Ryuko: Actually, you're joining us.

Danketsu: Huh?!

Senketsu: We thought we could use another Kamui. Would you accept?

Danketsu: Well, okay. Guess I needed some neck blood.

Ryuko: Neck blood?

Danketsu: When Zancrow wears me, I turn into a scarf! So, I preferred to suck blood from the neck! Is that alright with you?

Ryuko: Whatever. (puts Danketsu around neck)

Danketsu: (scarf) Wow, your blood is way different from Zancrow!

Ryuko: That's because I'm infused with Life Fibers.

Danketsu: That make sense! Kinda?!

Ryuko: (chuckling)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Ryuko?

Ryuko: Yeah? What...? Hm?!

Natsu kissed Ryuko on the lips.

Ryuko: (thinking) He's kissing me?! He lost his marbles! But, I feel... warm and... (closes eyes) I can't hold back...

Together: (stops)

Ryuko: Um... Why did you do that?

Natsu: Because I thought it was necessary. (chuckling)

Ryuko: Oh...


	106. Episode 106: The Take Over Sisters Arc

Episode 106: The Take Over Sisters Arc

Natsu: (raises hand) Gramps, Donphan, you gotta fight against Grimoire Heart!

Ryuko: (copies) We're the proud members of Fairy Tail! Fairy Tail doesn't give up that easily without a fight! You're with us or not?!

Makarov: Hm...

However, Natsu and Ryuko passes out afterwards.

Donphan: Well, after that battle, we should take them somewhere safe.

Makarov: You're right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Meanwhile, Lisanna and Mirajane's battle against Azuma and Ayane continues.

Ayane: Wait, you're ''Demon Mirajane'', right?

Luponny: You could say that.

Azuma: We want to fight you.

Bouquet: There's no way Mira will fight!

Ayane: I see...

Azuma traps Lisanna, Clefairy, her team, along with Mirajane's team, between branches.

Mirajane: Guys!

Azuma: This is the 180-second Time Bomb.

180-Second Time Bomb is an unnamed Great Tree Arc Spell. The user summons roots from the ground that ensnare the target. The roots have a timer (180 seconds) that only stops when the user is defeated.[1] If the timer reaches zero, an enormous explosion ensues.[2]

Ayane: You have 3 minutes to defeat us. It's the only way to save everyone.

Mirajane: Guess we have no choice. Satan Soul! Luponny, Mega Evolve.

Luponny: (Mega Luponny) Mega Luponny!

Ayane: Azuma, I'm counting on you.

Azuma: Right. Let's begin.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Azuma: Chain Burst!

Chain Burst (チェイン バースト Chein Bāsuto) is a Great Tree Arc Spell. The user ensnares the target's limbs with roots, and then, utilizing their control over the earth, triggers a chain of fruit-based explosions that travel up the lengths of the roots, hitting the one trapped.[1]

Together: Huh?!

[BOOM]

Nui: Mira! Luponny!

Azuma: Burst Claw!

Burst Claw (バースト クロウ Bāsuto Kurō) is a Great Tree Arc Spell. The user summons a root and sideswipes the target with it, whilst simultaneously creating an explosion.[1] In the anime, blade-like beams shoot out of the ground, gather around the target and then simultaneously explode upon contact.[2]

Bouquet: He's playing dirty!

Mirajane: Evil Explosion!

Evil Explosion (エビル エクスプロージョン Ebiru Ekusupurōjon) is a Darkness Magic Spell. The user holds their hands together and a dark colored sphere gathers on their palm. When fired, a powerful beam is expelled from the users hand. This spell was powerful enough to almost completely destroy Azuma's tree shield and wound him. In the manga, the spell is unnamed, but it received a name in the anime.[1][2]

Luponny: High Jump Kick!

Azuma: You're quite impressive.

Mirajane: Thanks.

However, Mirajane realizes that she doesn't have enough Magic to sustain her Satan Soul. She returns to where Lisanna was trapped, concedes defeat and shields her as the explosion occurs. Lisanna is saved but Mirajane loses consciousness. Azuma walks away from the two.

Azuma: Pathetic. Let's go, Ayane.

Ayane: Yes, Azuma.

Bouquet: I'm glad everyone's okay...

Noctowl: But, Mirajane and Luponny...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Wendy: There they are!

Altaria: Looks like they're unconscious.

Wendy: I'll heal them. Sky Dragon's Healing Spell!

Makoto: It's not working!

Bullet: That's strange...

Makarov and Donphan regains consciousness for a while.

Everyone: Master!

Makarov: Wendy, remove the malevolence on Natsu's black scarf so that he may recover.

Rei: What about Ryuko?! Is she alright?!

Donphan: She's fine. With those Life Fibers, it can heal the wounds and injuries more quicker.

Panther: I see. The black-haired man who turned Natsu's scarf black might have been Zeref, the man Grimoire Heart sought.

Ultear, Shoko, and Ayaka finally finds Zeref, Houndoom, and his team.

Ultear: Hello, Zeref.

Zeref: Who are you?

Ultear: I'm Ultear and this is Meowstic.

Meowstic: Very nice to meet you.

Houndoom: What are you doing here?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Shoko: Looking for you.

Ayaka: We admire your existence.

However, Zeref is angered by this.

Yumi: His desire is no strife in his age!

Zola: Leave this island at once!

Ultear and the others begins to shake in shock and fear of the angered Zeref.

Rustyrose: Sacred Guardian Beast: Belcusas the Thunderclap!

Sacred Guardian Beast: Belcusas the Thunderclap (守護聖獣迅雷のベルクーセス Shugoseijū Jinrai no Berukūsesu) is an Arc of Embodiment Spell. An enormous, heavily-armored, and physically powerful creature that the user imagines into existence to fight on their behalf. It is strong enough to withstand Evergreen's Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun and Elfman's Beast Soul without sustaining any visible damage.[1]

Evergreen: Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!

Aurelous: Hmph. No use. It won't work.

Mako: What do you want?!

Rustyrose: We will let him be the King of the new world, a world where those who cannot use Magic cannot exist, the Ultimate World of Magic.

D.T.K: That's a stupid plan!

Uzu: You can't do this!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Zeref attacks Ultear and Meowstic in an attempt to chase them away. However, remaining determined, Ultear and Meowstic strikes back in order to capture them.

Zeref: Skull, Dark Pulse!

Houndoom: Dark Pulse!

Ultear: Meowstic!

Meowstic: Energy Ball!

Zeref unleashes his Death Predation by accident again while battling Ultear and Meowstic. With their guard down, Ultear and Meowstic manages to take down Zeref, Houndoom, and his team, though they suffered a few injuries themselves.

Ultear: Hmph!

Meowstic: We got Zeref and Houndoom!

Shoko: Along with his little team.

Ayaka: We'll take them as well.

Ultear: Whatever.


	107. Episode 107: Rusty Spirit

Episode 107: Rusty Spirit

Elfman, Aggron, and Evergreen, Granbull, and the others encounter a cliff as they run away from Rustyrose's Belcusas the Thunderclap.

Mako: We're trap!

Hoka: Now what?

Elfman: A man never runs from a battle! A man fights!

Uzu: Agree!

Rustyrose: Hmph. All those who cannot use Magic and the trash in the guilds are useless.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

D.T.K: Stop this ''Ultimate World of Magic'' crap already!

Plusle: We won't tolerate this!

Everyone: (attacks) Huh?!

Aurelous: That's stupid of you.

Rustyrose: My Magic is Arc of Embodiment, which is a Caster-Type Lost Magic utilizing imagination. Arc of Embodiment is a form of Lost Magic that allows the caster to materialize, and subsequently use to their every whim, anything they can imagine. Any of their creations give them great versatility both in and out of combat. They can range anywhere from everyday objects and weapons to more complex creations, even living ones, or even simple images of whatever may be on the user's mind. These creations are also given special properties that goes accordingly to what they are. It has been stated that there are several limits and conditions to this Magic, which as of yet are currently unknown. Despite this, Arc of Embodiment has been considered an invincible Magic by its caster, who additionally claims that nothing can beat the Magic. But, you're finished! Tower of Dingir!

Tower of Dingir (ディンギルの塔 Dingiru no Tō) is an Arc of Embodiment Spell. The user conjures a massive tower that rises out of the ground, immobilizing and dragging their opponents with it in the process. After a short duration, the entire tower explodes, creating a devastating shock-wave that can be felt and heard from miles away. One single use was powerful enough to defeat both Elfman Strauss and Evergreen.[1]

Evergreen: Sorry, Elfman. We were a nuisance.

Elfman: No. Thank you.

[BOOM]

Aurelous: Hmph. They're defeated. Nice job, Rustyrose.

Rustyrose: Thanks. They were no match for me, anyway. Let's get outta here.

Aurelous: Right. (leaves)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Huh?!

Ryuko: Natsu?

Natsu: Ryuko? Where are we?! (sits up) Hey, my clothes are back to normal! Especially my scarf!

Wendy: That's right.

Altaria: Thanks to Wendy, you're all better.

Natsu: (sniffing) Hey, I know this scent.

Talim: Scent?

Natsu: When we were on Galuna Island, I remember this familiar scent. It was... (gasps) Zalty and Meowstic. I knew those two are here somewhere. (stands up) Charizard, come on out!

Charizard: Charizard!

Natsu: Charizard, we need to follow that scent!

Charizard: Okay!

Natsu: Ryuko, you coming?!

Ryuko: Of course! Hydreigon, help us out!

Hydreigon: Hydreigon!

Ryuko: Let's go!

Natsu: Right!

They quickly takes off in search for them.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_On the Magic Council warship..._

Lahar: Everyone, repair the destroyed ships!

Doranbolt: Lahar.

Lahar: Doranbolt.

Doranbolt reports to Lahar about the events on Tenrou Island, how Fairy Tail, Grimoire Heart and Zeref are all battling on the island.

Lahar: Gran Doma, the Chairman, is very strict and would likely eliminate those who he believes are wrongdoers without a trial and he might resort to using Etherion once more.

Doranbolt: On second thought, we shouldn't report this to headquarters.

_In the battle against Caprico..._

Loke: Everyone, leave! We'll take care of them!

Pyroar: Look for Caprico's teammates!

Beauty: Why?!

Loke: Because Caprico's Magic, Human Subordination, weakens their Magic as humans and so we cannot defeat him!

Pyroar: And Caprico is, in fact, a Celestial Spirit, Capricorn the Goat!

Lucy: Capricorn?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gardevoir: Are you sure we can't help?!

Loke: Nope! We're fine!

Lucy: If you say so... Promise you'll be back?

Pyroar: Of course!

Gardevoir: Right!

This action makes Caprico slightly recognize her. Upon realizing this, Loke begins his Spirit vs. Spirit battle with Caprico.

Caprico: Hmph. My Magic enables me to capture and summon humans and that I have no master whatsoever.

Loke: Well, I won't let you hurt Lucy.

Caprico: Lucy? Wait, that Layla's daughter.

Caprico realizes that Lucy is Layla Heartfilia's daughter, causing him to rage.

Caprico: I demand to get her!

Pyroar: Not a chance!


	108. Episode 108: Spirit VS Spirit

Episode 108: Spirit VS Spirit

Caprico: Samagui!

Samagui (サマグィ Samagui) is a man that Zoldeo made into a human subordinate using his Human Subordination Magic.[1] Samagui is a man of average height with distinctive, marked facial features, dark eyes and a scruffy dark beard lining his lower face, without a mustache but complete with a goatee going up his chin.[2] Samagui's attire seems to be mainly composed of fur: he dons a long, coarse leather tunic with fur-lined edges and collar, together with fur armbands, dark pants, dark shoes with light soles and fur leg-guards. He also wears a leather helmet with furry edges, with a light cloth possessing dark edges hanging from it, which covers the sides and back of Samagui's head, leaving only his face visible. A distinctive bow seems to be secured to his tunic via a pair of buttoned bands, and he has a belt crossing his chest diagonally, passing over his right shoulder, which has several things attached to it: on the back is a quiver containing many arrows, and on the front are four sheathed daggers.[2] Living up to his role and fame as a hunter, Samagui is armed with a set for archery: strapped to his back is a distinctive, curved and mildly short bow, with dark limbs and very peculiar edges, these seemingly consisting of a pair of antlers, each secured to its corresponding edge by a metal disc. The string is taut between the two antlers. With the bow comes a large number of arrows with dark fletchings and menacing, barbed heads,[3] which is kept in a cylindrical leather quiver, attached to the belt crossing Samagui's chest via a pair of buckled bands, with its bottom end being secured to the rest by a complete line of small dark studs, and a simple motif consisting of several dark triangles being placed just above it.[2] Samagui carries around a set of four daggers, with their sheaths being secured to the same belt which holds up the man's quiver. Such daggers are very short, with the hilts, covered in simple stripes, having approximately the same length as the blades themselves. The handguards are simple and almost nonexistent, and the pommels seem to bear a small hole in them.[1] It's unknown whether such blades are supposed to be employed in melee combat or as throwing knifes; however, during one instance, he was shown throwing all of them together, placing his left hand's fingers in the holes at the end of their hilt and then sending them flying at Loke.[3]

Caprico: Hunt Lucy!

Though the huntsman is skilled, Loke and Pyroar able to intercept his attacks aimed at Lucy and Gardevoir and defeat him.

Caprico: Impossible...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Loke: What happen to you during your seventeen-year absence from the Celestial Spirit World?

Caprico: I was formerly contracted with Layla, Lucy's mother. With Layla's death, Lucy should be his master, though it seems that Lucy knows none of this. The reason is because I tried to break the rule of my Magic. (laughing)

_Meanwhile..._

Natsu: There! Happy?!

Happy: Aye, sir! (grabs Natsu and flies down)

Ryuko: Follow them!

Everyone: Right!

Natsu: (lands) Huh?! (falls down) (screams) Oof!

Ryuko: (lands) You okay?!

Natsu: Think so...

Danketsu: For someone who's powerful, he sure is clumsy!

Natsu: Shut up, Danketsu!

Everyone: Everyone, return!

Ryuko: (jumps down)

Happy: Huh?! Hey, guys! I found Zeref and Houndoom!

Natsu: AND his team!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryuko: Someone must've beaten them up good.

Natsu: You're right! Who could've done this?!

Danketsu: Hm?! Look out!

Everyone: Huh?! (dodges)

Senketsu: What was that?!

Ultear: Danketsu, why did you warn them?

Danketsu: Ultear!

Natsu: Ultear? I thought we were hunting Zalty.

Meowstic: Actually, we're one of the same.

Happy: Now I remember!

Natsu: You two!

Shoko: Hmph. Looks like you're going to be a pain in the ass. Summon! (summons Avatar)

Ayaka: We'll make sure you don't get away from this alive.

Natsu: Hmph! Bring it! Ryuko, ready?!

Ryuko: Yup!

Natsu: Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!

Ryuko: (transforms) Senketsu Urufu! Wolf Life Fibers Slash!

Ultear's Team: (dodges)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Meredy: Maguilty Sodom!

Maguilty Sodom (マギルティ・ソドム Magiruti Sodomu) is a Maguilty Sense Spell. The user creates teal Magic swords in the air and with a simple arm motion, the user is able to launch the blades, which then hone in on their opponents. The blades differentiate from normal swords, as they attack the opponent's sense of pain directly, making it possible to slice and damage Juvia's water body. Azuma and Rustyrose mentioned that the swords are formed from Meredy's incredible faith.[1][2] However, the blades can still be knocked away or blocked, as seen when Juvia defended herself with forceful water spells.

Jeanne: (shooting)

Everyone: (dodges)

Sora: Take this! (slashes)

Centorea: Hmph! A key that huge won't effect me!

Sora: This is a Keyblade to you!

Juvia: (thinking) Those blades won't physically attack me if I can use my water body.

However, Meredy's blades are able to slice through her water body, shocking her.

Parasoul: Erza, I believe they're one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory.

Erza: They are?

Parasoul: Yes.

Meredy, Jeanne, and Sora ignores them.

Meredy: They're our enemies. They need to be eliminate.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Caprico: Huma Raise!

Huma Raise (ヒューマライズ Hyūma Raizu) is a Human Subordination Spell. This spell allows the user to take control over a human and make them their subordinate. If used on anything else, like a spirit, the user fuses with it instead, as when Zoldeo attempted this spell on Caprico and Loke.[1]

Loke: I can't see.

Pyroar: Where are you?!

Loke: (gasps)

Pyroar: Loke!

Caprico: This is Huma Raise, the spell which allows a Human Subordination user to "capture" a human. It is considered a taboo to use it against someone who is not human, like you who is a Celestial Spirit, and would cause the user to fuse with the target.

Loke: (thinking) Wait, I believe Capricorn actually has a human fused into him. (talking) Regulus!

He manages to transfer Regulus to Capricorn before he gets possessed by Capricorn's master, Zoldeo. Capricorn manages to recover and uses this Magic to cast Zoldeo out of Loke's body, defeating him. Zoldeo soon fades away from existence.

Loke: Glad you're back.

Lucy: You won?!

Pyroar: Yup!

Trafalgar: Impressive. We apologize for our actions. We'll join your team.

Caprico: And I'll be your new spirit.

Gardevoir: Right, Capricorn!

After this, the two retire to the Celestial Spirit World, with Capricorn joining Lucy's team.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: Guys!

Gardevoir: They won! And now Capricorn is on our side!

Snow: That's great!

Cana: Anyway, we should split up. Gray, you and your team will go this way while we'll go the other direction. We'll be locate the Seven Kin of Purgatory faster like this.

Gray: You sure?

Furret: It's the only way.

Toshiro: Alright. We'll see you later.

At the base camp, Elfman, Aggron, and Evergreen, Granbull, and their team arrive heavily-injured after their defeat at the hands of Rustyrose and his partner.

Soichiro: They're really injured.

Rattata: They need medical help!

Mew: And fast!

Kinue: Liepard, get the First AID Kit!

Liepard: On it!

Levy: (cries) Everyone~! We have to unite in order to defeat our enemy~!

Ambipom: (cries) We can't just defeat them separately~! Only working together as a team is the only way~! Please hear our cries~!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Cana: Lucy, Gardevoir, do you know where's the location of the grave of Mavis Vermilion and Diancie that we were supposed to go to for the second test?

Lucy: Hm... Not sure.

Gardevoir: But, we believe it could be near something hollow.

Furret: Hollow?

Lucy: Yes.

Cana puts Lucy, Gardevoir, Edward, Leone, and Yuya to sleep and leaves with her team to look for it.

Naruto: Kain, look what I found~!

Kain: Hm?! Sleeping people?!

Mz. Ruby: No Sly Coopers around, though. Such a shame. Anyway, why are they sleeping on the ground?

Naruto: Maybe they're too tired! I would do the same on their shoes!

Kain: Should we wake them?!

Mz. Ruby: Don't know.


	109. Episode 109: Voodoo Fire

Episode 109: Voodoo Fire

As Kain Hikaru is about to stomp on Lucy Heartfilia, Gardevoir, Edward, Leone, and Yuya, they awake and is able to dodge his foot.

Lucy: What the hell?!

Naruto: Oh, you're awake!

Gardevoir: Who are you?!

Kain: I'm Kain Hikaru...!

Naruto: Naruto Uzumaki...!

Mz. Ruby: And Mz. Ruby...!

Everyone: We are one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory or S.K.O.P for short!

Leone: S.K.O.P?! Pretty funny name!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Edward: Hey, where's Cana and the others?!

Yuya: We were with them a few minutes ago. Now we got into this situation. Do you know where are they? We have no intentions of fighting. Tell us where they went and we'll go on our merry-way.

Naruto: We don't know! But, you're gonna die anyway, so that doesn't even matter!

Kain: Hmph! My Magic is Ushi no Koku Mairi!

Ushi no Koku Mairi (丑の刻参り Ushi no Koku Mairi) is a Holder-Type Lost Magic. As of X792, this Magic has been declared forbidden by the Magic Council.[1] This Magic is involved with the use Kain's voodoo doll, Mr. Cursey. After someone places a strand of hair on the doll and manipulates the doll, the "victim" is manipulated in the same manner.[2][3] When a person isn't holding the doll, the person who the doll is attuned to is able to move normally.[4] However, a second aspect of this Magic is that Kain can magically alter the doll's properties, allowing him to change the properties of the person attuned to the doll in the same manner.[5] For example, by turning his doll into iron, Kain can do the same with his own body.[6] Other forms of Magic can be used in conjunction with this Lost Magic, for example when Natsu lit the right hand of the doll on fire, this was reflected on Lucy, who was under the influence on the doll, without actually damaging her body.[7]

Edward: Ushi no Koku Mairi?! That's sounds gibberish.

Kain: Gibberish?! Don't be fooled. I would like a strand of one of your hair in order to activate the Magic. I have to put it on the top of Mr. Cursey.

Leone: Mr. Cursey?! Aw~! Cute name!

Edward: Leone...!

Leone: Sorry!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: Ha! You're bluffing!

Gardevoir: Prove to us it works!

Kain: Alright! Watch and learn!

Kain sticks his own hair strand onto the doll and tells her to try it in order to prove that he is not bluffing.

Edward: (hits doll)

Kain: Ow! See?!

Edward: He's right! It works!

Leone: Let me see! (tickles doll)

Kain: (laughing) Stop tickling me~!

Yuya: (throwing doll to the air)

Kain: Hey~! Stop throwing me like a lifeless doll~!

Naruto: That's hilarious~! (laughing)

Kain: Naruto~!

After Lucy makes him do various poses, Kain snatches back the doll.

Kain: That's it! We know become cold-hearted!

Lucy: Run~! (running)

Kain chases Lucy, Gardevoir, Leone, Edward, and Yuya through the woods.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: Gate of the Golden Bull: Taurus!

Taurus: Moo~! I got him!

However, Kain quickly knocks him out.

Leone: He knock him out!

Lucy: Gate of the Archer and Scorpion: Sagittarius and Scorpio!

Sagittarius: We'll knock them down~moshimoshi!

Scorpio: We are!

Sagittarius' and Scorpio's attacks on him also backfire and he quickly defeats them.

Edward: How's that possible?! (creates barriers)

Leone: He's an unstoppable machine!

Kain: Shining Dodosoki!

Shining Dodoskoi (シャイニング どどすこーい Syainingu Dodosu Kōi) is an Ushi no Koku Mairi Spell. After gaining light attributes from the Light Doll, with their light-empowered palm, the user releases a light blast from their palm at the enemy.[1]

Lucy: (growling) Gate of the Canis Minor, the Giant Crab, and the Ram: Plue, Cancer, and Aries!

Aries: W-We'll stop them! I'm sorry!

Lucy summons Plue, Cancer and Aries next, but all their efforts to defeat Kain are useless as he seems invulnerable to them all.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone: (screaming)

Leone: He's invulnerable to any attack!

Lucy: Now what?!

Natsu: Take this, bitch!

Just as he is about to finish her off, Natsu's kick meant for Ultear hits Kain instead, saving Lucy, Gardevoir, Leone, Edward, and Yuya.

Ryuko: Who the hell are you?!

Naruto: Whoops! Sorry we ruin your fight!

Mz. Ruby: Pathetic...

Natsu: Hm?! More?! Well, this is interesting. Lucy, Gardevoir, let's reform the team to defeat both of them.

Lucy: Right, Natsu!

Happy: Aye, sir!

Ultear: We'll better go.

Meowstic: Bye...

Kain: Hmph! Fine! Naruto, fight the red streak!

Naruto: Okay! I'll show you my true power! Six Paths Sage Mode!

The Six Paths Sage Mode (六道仙人モード, Rikudō Sennin Mōdo) is a heightened state of Sage Mode, which drastically empowers the user's abilities to a far greater extent by utilising the Six Paths Sage Chakra. During the technique's activation, the user transformation is virtually indistinguishable from their base form. Upon its activation, Naruto's eyes become yellow, with his pupils taking on a cross-like shape traits of his combination of Sage Mode and Kurama Mode, without manifesting the orange pigmentation around his eyes.[2] With the power bestowed upon them by Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, the user has the innate ability to grasp the nature of chakra and comprehend all universal things.[1] In this state, they can also make perfect use of Yin–Yang Release.[3] Naruto has used it to rekindle Might Guy's extinguishing chakra after the latter began to deteriorate from using the Eight Gates Released Formation,[4] as well as restore Kakashi Hatake's original left eye after Madara Uchiha stole his Sharingan.[5][6] The user's physical parameters were also bolstered to the point where he could equally compete with the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki.[7] Using this power increases his sensory capabilities to the highest possible level, matching that of the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki.[1] With it, Naruto was able to sense Madara's Limbo: Border Jail. The user also become immune to the effects of Truth-Seeking Balls,[4] and additionally become capable of manifesting up to nine of the said orbs of their own. Naruto can take his transformation a step further by drawing power from all nine tailed beasts, donning a chakra cloak that appears similar to his Sage Tailed Beast Mode. The chakra forms into a light-coloured coat with a dark-coloured "bodysuit" underneath that covers his torso, reaches down his arms to the knuckles, and down his legs, stopping just above his sandals, which also change colour. It also has a light-coloured circle where his seal was placed, as well as golden magatama markings around his collar. The coat has the typical markings of the Six Paths Senjutsu: a Rinnegan above nine magatama, on its back.[8] In addition, his skin does not glow like his previous transformations.[9] Years later, he uses a variation of this form, utilising Six Path Sage Mode while only drawing on the power of Kurama, giving the cloak a different appearance.[10] Upon its activation, Naruto's speed is immensely increased to a point where he can evade Kaguya Ōtsutsuki's Yomotsu Hirasaka, and outright blitz her while catching her off-guard.[11][12] Like his previous forms, Naruto can create powerful chakra arms and gains the ability to fly for greater manoeuvrability during battle.[13] His durability is also increased to the point where he could take on Sasuke Uchiha's Chidori without suffering damage.[14] Naruto can also use his Tailed Beast Mode chakra replica of Kurama and even increase its size and power to rival Sasuke's Rinnegan-enhanced Complete Body — Susanoo.[15] His clones are capable of collecting massive amounts of natural energy which he would balance to form massive quantities of senjutsu chakra which would be transmitted back to him. He has also shown the ability to combine three Kurama chakra shrouds into a stronger battle avatar with three heads and six arms.[16] In this state, Naruto can balance the natural energy with his own chakra and infuse them into two of his strongest techniques to counter Sasuke's most powerful lightning-nature attack.[17]

Ryuko: Whoa!

Natsu: Awesome~!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Naruto: This is my Six Paths Sage Mode! With this, I have the powers of the Nine-Tailed Fox! Prepare to be destroyed!

Ryuko: Hmph! You wish! (charges)

Naruto: Believe it! (charges)

Together: (attacks)

Lucy attempts to come after her but she suddenly stops in her tracks. It turns out Kain was able to pluck a strand of her hair and now she is under his control. After he makes her do some poses, he makes her attack Natsu so he is unable to go after Kain himself.

Edward: That's unfair!

Yuya: Stop this at once! Performapal Whip Snake! Attack Kain!

Once per turn, during either player's Main Phase: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; switch its current ATK and DEF until the end of this turn.

While Natsu gets beat up by Lucy, Happy is able to steal away Mr. Cursey from Kain.

Kain: Huh?!

Happy: I got it!

Leone: Great job, Happy!

Lucy: Please stop this!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu is able to get his hands on Mr. Cursey and proceeds to attack Kain. However, he becomes trapped underneath a pile of boulders due to Kain's blows and is unable to move.

Ryuko: Natsu!

Natsu: Crap, I'm stuck!

Kain is about to kill Lucy.

Ryuko: Lucy! Hold on! Kamui Senketsu Black Flamed Phoenix! Life Fibers God's Roar!

Naruto: That won't work! (shoots chakra)

Ryuko: Huh?!

Natsu: Lucy, run away!

Gardevoir: We'll take care of them!

Lucy: No! Running away by myself?! That's not an option! It's much more fun when we're together!

She is able to free herself from Kain when Natsu grabs Mr. Cursey again and controls her moves so she is able to fight against Kain.

Natsu: I have an idea.

He formulates the idea of mixing his fire with the doll, and so Lucy lights up just as the doll does. Happy takes the doll from Natsu.

Yuya: That could work!

Leone: Go!

Happy: Max Speed!

Max Speed (ＭＡＸスピード Makkusu Supīdo) is an Aera Spell. By using Magic Power the user increases their speed to the extremes, allowing them to fly a distance relative to the amount they used. This speed can be used to dodge incoming attacks. While using this spell, the user can also carry one additional person. However, this spell is restricted by the amount of Magic Power the user has, as once the user runs out, they will collapse.[1]

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: (screaming) Stop this! I don't like it~!

Kain: Huh?!

Happy: Secret Attack: Lucy Fire!

Secret Attack : Lucy Fire (必殺・ルーシィファイア Hissatsu : Rūshi Faia) is an Ushi no Koku Mairi Spell. While a person is being controlled with Mr. Cursey and after the Mage in possession of the doll has ignited the person's hand with Fire Dragon Slayer Doll, with the use of Max Speed, the person's whole body catches on fire and accelerates, culminating in an extremely fast fire-enhanced attack on the enemy.[1]

She becomes a flaming ball of Magic Power, Secret Attack: Lucy Fire, that lands a direct hit on Kain, defeating him.

Natsu: We defeated him!

Ryuko: Danketsu, give us strength!

Danketsu: Got it! Strength Boost!

Naruto: I'm in trouble...

Ryuko: Life Fibers God's Sen'i Sōshitsu!

Naruto: (screaming) (faints)

Everyone: We won!


	110. Water Spirit and Gray's Life

Episode 110: Water Spirit and Gray's Life

Lucy and Happy try to pull Natsu out of some crushing boulders.

Lucy: You're really stuck!

Natsu: Ow~! Stop!

Naruto: Huh?! Need help?! (pulls Natsu)

Natsu: No more!

They find that their efforts are in vain as Natsu is able to destroy the rocks with his Magic anyway.

Mz. Ruby: Of course...

Natsu: (chuckling)

Trafalgar: Looks like I found you.

Naruto: Trafalgar!

Mz. Ruby: Glad you're okay.

Trafalgar: Well, just walking around is enough exercising for me.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: It seems Ultear and the others have taken Zeref and Houndoom.

Ryuko: We better stop them!

Lucy: And you're helping us!

Naruto: Okay!

Natsu: Since Happy is left with no Magic Power to locate Grimoire Heart's ship, we should regroup with Wendy, Altaria, and the other Exceeds and to locate Cana and Furret, AND the others. It's for the best.

Trafalgar: Agree.

In Route E, Cana, Furret, and her group walks forward determinedly to the grave of Mavis Vermilion and Diancie.

Cana: Hm...

Ibaraki: Is this the right way?

Furret: should be!

Cana: (thinking) I'll finally being able to tell "him" the truth once we're an S-Class Mage.

Suddenly, they stumble upon a bright light. Meanwhile, Gray, Beartic, and his group are exploring the forest.

Snow: Huh?!

Beauty: Who goes there?!

Gray: Huh? That girl...

Beartic: It can't be... Ultear?

After getting over the shock of her resemblance to his former teacher, he decides to follow her and her group.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_At the Grimoire Heart ship..._

Hades: Hm?

Bluenote: Master Hades, I would like to join the battle. I'll assassinate those pesky fairies for good.

Bluenote Stinger (ブルーノート・スティンガー Burūnōto Sutingā) is the former Deputy Commander of Grimoire Heart.[1] He is currently affiliated with Orochi's Fin in an unknown way.[2] Bluenote is a tall, muscular middle-aged man with extremely long dark hair, which is gathered on the back of his head, leaving his forehead exposed, and tied in a clothed ponytail, reaching down below his waist, adorned by thin, dark strips crossing its whole length, and having his hair sprout from its end in a large tuft. Bluenote has a large, mildly hooked nose, and prominent bags under his eyes. He seems to lack eyebrows (or has a very thin pair of them), as well as an upper lip, and possesses bushy triangular sideburns angled upwards, and some stubble around his chin and lower face. On the back of his left wrist is a dark tattoo with an open rhomboidal shape, resembling a large arrow bent in two angles to point towards its back.[3] Bluenote wears a light-colored, sleeveless cloth, reaching down to his knees both on the front and, larger, on the back, which is open on the sides, but held closed around the waist by a light sash. On the front, the part of the cloth covering Bluenote's legs is adorned by a large, stylized dark-colored sun, and its lower chest has a pair of dark wings, with their stylized feathers extending sideways, over it. The cloth's edges are decorated by four stripes, with the dark two being the central ones, and the other, light-colored ones flanking them on both sides. Below such cloth, Bluenote wears a dark-colored shirt with a high, round collar adorned on the front by a small metal plate, with its shape resembling a rounded, capsized pyramid, and sleeves reaching down below his elbows. His legs are covered by a pair of dark baggy pants, with a light stripe going down each leg's side, which are tucked inside a pair of bright-colored boots. Over his entire outfit, Bluenote wears a large, bright-colored overcoat draped over his shoulders like a cape, with his arms out of its sleeves. The coat has a high collar and edges sided by a line of small, dark triangles pointing sideways. On its back is a large kanji, meaning "Blue" (蒼),[4] likely in reference to Bluenote's own name, and both of its sleeves are also emblazoned with a larger version of the same symbol which Bluenote has tattooed on his left wrist.[3] Bluenote seems anxious to get into battle, and is confident in his abilities. He considers fighting as a way to keep the body in shape.[5] He seems, for the most part, loyal to Hades's commands, as he adheres to Hades's requests to stay in the airship, though he does remark that he will join the battle if half of the Seven Kin are defeated.[6] Rustyrose describes him as being very obnoxious. He mostly displays a blank expression and often speaks without any emotion.[7] Overall, he seems to be an ambitious man who strives to achieve his own goals and ignores those of others, including his superior's. He only shows interest in pursuing his own goals, as he doesn't care about his own guild's agenda, namely the battle against the Fairy Tail Guild over Zeref. He states that he only cares about the location of Mavis Vermilion's grave or, more precisely, the Powerful Magic sealed there.[8] He has a habit of asking his opponents, "Can you fly?", in reference to whether they are actually strong enough to take him on.[9] A type of Magic which grants Bluenote control over gravity, allowing him to manipulate it at his advantage in a number of ways. He is able to freely increase or decrease the amount of gravity in the area around him with devastating effects.[22] By applying this gravitational power to incoming enemy attacks, Bluenote is capable of rendering them harmless by dragging them down to the ground.[23] Gravity can be used to lift objects, even gigantic ones, and people alike, and to move them around in the air; in addition, when concentrated around a single opponent, it can cause the latter great pain.[24] This Magic is powerful enough for Bluenote to shake the whole Grimoire Heart airship and completely alter the surrounding area with a light touch of his hand,[25] and a minimal amount of it, let out from his body, can prevent falling rain from even coming in contact with him.[26] He himself went on to claim that "no one is capable of moving under the weight of his gravity",[27] and Lahar, a high-ranking officer of the Rune Knights, went on to note that Bluenote's Magic is at such a level that "not even a weed remains in the roads that he's walked", in reference to the feats he achieved in the past through the use of his power.[10]

Hades: Not yet, Bluenote.

Nagato: (wearing a black Grimoire Heart symbol on his left foot (top)) But Master, we wished to fight those fairies to achieved our goal. It's the only way.

Nagato (長門, Nagato) was a shinobi of Amegakure and descendant of the Uzumaki clan. Forming the Akatsuki alongside his friends (and fellow war orphans) Yahiko and Konan, Nagato dreamed of bringing peace to the violent shinobi world. However, following Yahiko's death, Nagato adopted the alias of Pain (ペイン, Pein) and, along with Konan, began leading a new Akatsuki; one that would force the world into peace using any means necessary. Nagato was a sensitive child, prone to crying over the sufferings of himself and others. When he met Yahiko he tried to break this habit by following Yahiko's philosophy that crying wouldn't change anything, but the attempt was unsuccessful. Jiraiya later pointed out to him that his sensitivity was actually a strength, as it allowed him to understand pain better and, in turn, be kinder to others. This view resonated with Nagato and caused him to realise that he wanted to take on all of his friends' pain so that they wouldn't have to. It also finally succeeded in ending his crying; when Jiraiya left their group it was Yahiko who cried to see him go, while Nagato only thanked him for all the guidance he'd provided. In one form or another, Nagato spent his entire life placing the needs of others before his own: his main motivation for becoming a ninja in the first place was so that he could protect Yahiko and Konan; he viewed his role in the original Akatsuki as a powerful tool meant to help Yahiko bring peace to their country; as leader of his own version of Akatsuki, he felt it was his responsibility to save the world from itself, inflicting pains of such magnitude that nobody would ever harm anyone else ever again. While this indicates a growing self-importance Nagato regarded himself with, it was encouraged by the similarly growing esteem others regarded him with due to his Rinnegan: Jiraiya believed he was the reincarnation of the Sage of the Six Paths; Yahiko and the rest of Akatsuki believed he was the "Saviour of the World"; the villagers of Amegakure believed him "God". As a child that grew up in the middle of other countries' wars, Nagato did not like killing and was horrified by his early acts of violence against those who had harmed his friends and family. He supported Yahiko's Akatsuki because it wanted to end the wars and deaths that he hated so much. After Yahiko's death, Nagato compromised his aversion to killing to a large extent, believing the deaths of specific individuals or even hundreds at a time could be justified if it served a greater and/or long-term purpose. But Nagato remains very clear in this distinction, as he shows mercy to those willing to cooperate with him and discourages others from defying him because it will only force him to strike them down. Minato Namikaze believes that, at some point along the way, Nagato's views were corrupted and subsequently manipulated by Tobi.[22] Despite the number of personal changes Nagato went through during his life, he always remained fundamentally kind and respectful. With his fellow members of Akatsuki, he mourns those who die in the pursuit of Akatsuki's goals[23] and disapproves of name-calling amongst peers.[24] He extends similar courtesies to his opponents, being honoured to meet one so strong as Kakashi Hatake,[25] despite also being determined to kill Kakashi because that very same strength would inevitably interfere with Akatsuki's plans. For all his kindness, Nagato has a certain prejudice against Konoha because its ninja have played a role in a number of his life's tragedies. He tried to change this opinion because of Jiraiya's positive influence, but ultimately decided that Konoha's successes were predicated on the misfortunes of others. Despite his conviction in Akatsuki's goals, Nagato is re-convinced of his former pacifism by Naruto Uzumaki, who believes the struggle for peace is worth any personal cost. He is humbled by Naruto's view, and goes from viewing himself as a god to viewing himself as the failed middle volume of a trilogy started by Jiraiya and ended with Naruto. Nagato had pale white skin with straight red hair, a sign of his Uzumaki heritage. When he was very young, his hair covered his eyes, preventing his Rinnegan from being visible. When he started training to be a ninja he parted his hair so that only his right eye was covered. After he performs Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique his hair turns white as a side-effect of the jutsu, and it remains white after he is reincarnated. His hair becomes red again when he absorbs some of the Eight-Tails' chakra. Linking with the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path left a number of black receivers embedded in his back and caused his body to become very emaciated, limiting his mobility. For this reason he spends most of his adult life in a mechanical walker from which he controls the Six Paths of Pain. He likewise does not personally wear any of the typical Akatsuki clothing, having his Paths wear it instead. Nagato's position as the leader of Akatsuki was well-deserved, being its strongest member and, as Pain, being called unbeatable at different points by Konan,[26] Fukasaku,[27] Tobi,[28] and Zetsu.[29] Jiraiya was frightened by news that Pain killed Hanzō by himself, as not even the combined Sannin could defeat Hanzō.[21] Kabuto Yakushi also regarded Nagato (with hindered mobility) as his second strongest reincarnated shinobi, behind only Madara Uchiha.[30] Indeed, it took the combined efforts of Itachi Uchiha (an S-rank prodigy of the Uchiha clan), Killer B (a perfect jinchūriki), and Naruto Uzumaki (a nearly-perfect jinchūriki) to successfully defeat Nagato. As a descendant of the Uzumaki clan, Nagato's chakra was naturally resilient. His actual chakra reserves were unusually vast, enough that he could perform various, chakra-taxing techniques all in the same day. One of the Fifth Hokage's Anbu bodyguards attributed this chakra supply to his Rinnegan. Nagato could also constantly alter the nature of his chakra to prevent him from being located by sensors. Following his first fight with Hanzō, Nagato's legs were badly damaged and his body was left frail. This limited his mobility for the rest of his life and rendered his original body largely defenceless. He regained some of his former mobility after being reincarnated and taking some of the Eight-Tails' chakra. When not handicapped, Nagato could rapidly move around a battlefield, closing the gap between himself and his opponents fast enough to force them to retreat.[19] During his training with Jiraiya, Nagato mastered every technique he was taught, covering numerous styles, all of the basic nature transformations, and Yang Release,[3] accomplishments extremely rare even for adults, let alone ten year-olds.[13] Many of the miscellaneous techniques he was seen performing were used to facilitate Akatsuki's meetings, such as allowing members to meet astrally across great distances, protecting the site of their meetings, and distracting opposing forces. One of the more noteworthy exceptions to this was the Rain Tiger at Will Technique, which allowed him to use rainfall to monitor everyone moving within Amegakure. Nagato could also pinpoint the location of others across great distances, even penetrating beyond barriers erected for the express purpose of blocking detection.[31] Nagato's skill in so many types of ninjutsu was due in large part to his Rinnegan.[32] Though he was not the eyes' original owner, being an Uzumaki allowed Nagato to wield both eyes without drawbacks; his skill was great enough to earn recognition as the "Third Six Paths" (三人目の六道, Sanninme no Rikudō).[7] The greatest advantage of the Rinnegan was the access it gave Nagato to all of the Six Paths Techniques: the gravitational powers of the Deva Path; the menagerie of summons available to the Animal Path; the limitless absorptive potential of the Preta Path; the control over others' souls with the Human Path; the different options of mechanisation in the Asura Path; access to the King of Hell through the Naraka Path. Because of the limitations of his real body, Nagato had few chances to use any of these abilities directly. When the opportunity arose, though, he could shift between the different Paths seamlessly and instantly, performing the many abilities on a level he wasn't capable of when using them through others.[33] The one branch of Six Paths Techniques that Nagato reserved for himself was that of the Outer Path. As the Outer Path, Nagato could summon and control the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path,[8] produce black receivers into which he can channel his chakra,[34] and use the Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique to revive the dead. With the Outer Path, Nagato could form what he calls his "Six Paths of Pain". By embedding black receivers throughout the bodies of six corpses – arranged to resemble body piercings – Nagato was able to control all of them remotely as though they were his own. He could control the Paths across great distances, but for more chakra-demanding techniques, it was necessary for the Path to first be brought closer to his position. An alternative to this was cutting off control of five of the Paths and focusing all of his chakra into one. The Paths can be used to react to threats in mere seconds and, because they are corpses, the bodies are unfazed by all but the most debilitating types of damage. In theory, each of the Six Paths of Pain could be used to perform any technique that Nagato himself was capable of. In practice, however, he limited each body to one branch of the Six Paths Techniques, the exception being the Deva Path through which he performed a number of miscellaneous jutsu. Each Path served a specific purpose, be it offensive, defensive, reconnaissance or repair. None of the Paths specifically specialised in taijutsu, but all were able to keep pace during hand-to-hand combat with even the most practised opponent. Though he considered all six Paths to be part of the Pain identity he gave himself, Nagato still regarded them as separate entities from himself, referring to them by whichever Path they embody.[35] Although the Six Paths were individually strong, they were at their most formidable when used together, with the simultaneous use of all six being the primary reason for Pain's infamous invincibility.[36] This was because the six Paths, as well as the Animal Path's summons and the King of Hell, share the same vision,[37] allowing Nagato to coordinate their movements with maximum efficiency. They could attack from multiple angles and dodge attacks they couldn't have seen but that occurred within another Path's field of vision. Each of the Paths had its own importance in a fight – the Naraka Path's ability to restore all the other Paths, making it the most valuable – and therefore, Nagato would sacrifice other Paths to protect those further up the hierarchy. Despite the advantages the six bodies granted him in a fight, Nagato tried to limit his usage to as few bodies as possible to reduce the likelihood of anyone discovering the secret of how the Six Paths of Pain work. When Konoha began to understand the idiosyncrasies of the ability, he destroyed the village in an effort to kill anyone who might know that none of the six Paths were the real him.

Giratina: We'll tell you what. If another Seven Kin of Purgatory was to be defeated, we'll allow it. But for now, try to be patient.

Together: Yes, Giratina.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Elsewhere on the sea..._

Lahar: I'll contact the Magic Council HQ about the events on Tenrou Island especially with the information that Bluenote Stinger and Nagato are among Grimoire Heart.

Doranbolt: Wait! Just give me some more time!

He teleports out with the Communications Lacrima. Doranbolt reappears at Wendy's group just moments after Natsu, Lucy and Happy and their team arrive.

Rei: What's going on?!

Doranbolt: You to evacuate all the Fairy Tail members off the island in order to save them from Grimoire Heart, Zeref and the threat that the Magic Council might fire Etherion upon the island!

Everyone: Etherion?!

Ryuko: You mean the one that was used in the Tower of Heaven?!

Doranbolt: Yes! You gotta get outta here!

Natsu: No way!

Lucy: We can't leave yet!

Happy: Aye!

Yuya: This is our guild's problem alone and we won't go down without a fight.

Everyone: Yeah!

Doranbolt: They're not even listen...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza, Blaziken, and Juvia and Frillish (their teammates had left because they could take of themselves) experience troubles in their battle against Meredy (her teammates left). With Juvia and Frillish down...

Erza: We'll take care of this!

However, Meredy continues to aim for Juvia and Frillish.

Meredy: They're #13 on my list of people to kill and so I'll would dispose of them quickly. You're in #4, Gildarts is #3, and Makarov is #2.

Blaziken: 2?! You mean there's someone who can defeat him and Donphan?!

Meredy: Yes. #1 is... Gray Fullbuster and Beartic. They're the people I want to kill the most because they were the ones who killed Ultear's mother.

This statement causes Juvia to rise with newfound power and determination.

Frillish: Erza, Blaziken, would you leave to continue finding the others while we battle Meredy alone?

Blaziken: You sure?

Juvia: Yes.

Erza: Okay.

Meredy: I'm fortunate as I had come to the island in order to kill Gray and Beartic and find someone who has strong feelings for him. Sensory Link!

Sensory Link (感覚連結 Kankaku Rinku) is a Maguilty Sense Spell. A spell that allows its user to link two different people's senses to themselves by using strong feelings of some sort between the two people that are being linked to the caster's senses. The linked people are distinguished by a seal that looks like a heart on one of their wrists. The two people being connected to the caster do not have to be near each other in order for this spell to work.[1]

(eyecatch begins and ends)

She casts Sensory Link on Juvia and Gray.

Juvia: What's this?!

Meredy: Sensory Link. It's a spell that enables the senses of two people to be one, enabling one to feel what the other one does.

Juvia: Cool~! Now Gray-sama is going to confess my love to Juvia!

Meredy: That's not it, moron!

However, as Meredy attacks her, she discovers that it also shares pain; what hurts Juvia also hurts Gray. This causes her anger and her Magic Power to rise.

Meredy: Three Spread Sensory Link!

Three Spread Sensory Link (３スプレッド 感覚連結 Surī Supureddo Kankaku Rinku) is a Maguilty Sense Spell. This spell allows the user link with others who are linked by Maguilty Sense, causing pain to be shared by all three of them.[1]

As a last resort, Meredy casts Three Spread Sensory Link, a spell that allows Meredy herself to be connected to Juvia and Gray's link.

Meredy: It doesn't matter if it was her or Juvia that dies in the battle because through the link, if one of us dies, Gray dies too.

Juvia: Gray-sama died?

Frillish: That's so cruel!

Meredy: Hmph. Try it.


	111. Love, Life, Tears, and Sour Notes

Episode 111: Love, Life, Tears, and Sour Notes

With Meredy in a three-way link with Juvia Lockser and Gray Fullbuster...

Meredy: If I end my life, she will also be able to end Gray's for Ultear's sake.

She attempts to use her swords to slice her neck, but Juvia attacks herself to stop her. Meredy, though in pain, tries again.

Meredy: The only option left is for all of us to die.

As her sword descends, she recalls the memories she has with Ultear. Meredy remembers the day Ultear took her in to save her and the time that she called Ultear her mother. Her emotions from these memories flood through the link and Juvia intercepts the blade and hugs her. She exclaims that Meredy should live for the ones she loves and she will do the same. Juvia's emotions flood through the link as well, urging Meredy to burst into tears as Juvia did and concede defeat. The two collapse in the water, unable to fight each other.

Gray: The extra senses are gone.

Beartic: Strange...

Ultear: Gray and Beartic...

Together: Huh?!

Meowstic: It's been such a long time, hasn't it?

Together: Who the hell are you?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gray: You must be lying!

Beartic: We never seen you before!

Gray: Ur mustn't be proud of what her daughter is doing.

Beartic: Yeah!

Ultear: Hm... My actions are what Ur wanted.

Carla meets up with Natsu's group, who have taken shelter from the rain.

Carla: This is the reason why we should've bring umbrellas!

Rei: Calm down...

Nui: Anyway, what should we do?

Natsu: I know! We'll just head back to the main camp in order to find the others!

Everyone: Excellent idea!

As they head out...

Natsu: Doranbolt, could you help us by stalling the Magic Council?!

Doranbolt: Stalling?! I can't do that!

Ryuko: Please?! (using puppy eyes)

Doranbolt: Not the puppy eyes!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Meanwhile, Erza Scarlet, Parasoul, and Rias encounters Azuma and Ayane as she looks for Wendy while Levy McGarden and Ambipom, Lisanna Strauss and Clefable, and Panther Lily, Centorea, and Hilde are faced with the threat of Rustyrose and Aurelous at the main camp.

_On the Grimoire Heart ship..._

Hades: Hm?!

Giratina: They're gone. That means one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory member had lost.

Hades: Right.

As Natsu's group travels to the main camp, they feel an ominous Magic Power and meet the Grimoire Heart deputy himself, Bluenote Stinger and his partner, Nagato.

Edward: Another one?! I'm getting tired of this crap!

His Magic is felt all throughout the island as he makes the ground between the group's feet sink.

Everyone: (screams)

Ryuko: What kind of Magic is this?!

Danketsu: That's Gravity Magic! Bluenote Stinger is the deputy of Grimoire Heart! With this kind of Magic and with Nagato, he's the most powerful member of the guild!

Bluenote: I don't care about Fairy Tail or Zeref. All we care is the location of the First Master. Tell us where it is or suffer.

Sa-chan: We don't know!

Ikeda: Honest.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

At the same time, Cana Alberona, Furret, and her team arrives at Mavis' and Diancie's grave, only to find that it's shining.


	112. Episode 112: Fairy Glitter Notes

Episode 112: Fairy Glitter Notes

Bluenote: You better tell us where's the graves!

Everyone: We don't know! (screams)

Ryuko: This is too strong...

Danketsu: That's his power!

Senketsu: We have to stop him before we get crushed to death!

Ryuko: How?!

Cana tries to touch the shining grave, but its seal prevents her. She recounts her past with her father, Gildarts, and how only passing the exam would make her worthy enough to confess that she is his daughter. As she remembers this, her Help Lucy Card starts flashing, causing her to remember Lucy's kindness.

Cana: I regret leaving them behind.

Furret: Why are we so selfish?!

Mavis: (voice) I see... You care for your friends...

Everyone: Huh?!

Diancie: We understand... You wanted to reach your goal and will do anything to get it... But, you've missed an important lesson. Never leave your friends behind.

Mavis: But, your will to protect your friends was all we wanted to hear. We'll bestow upon you with Fairy Glitter.

Cana: Fairy Glitter?

Diancie: Now go.

Everyone: Right! (leaves)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

She and her team storms in during the Fairies' struggle against Bluenote and attempts to hit him with her newly-acquired spell. However, she loses her balance.

Cana: Sorry! Could you distract them?

Natsu: Right! Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!

Bluenote: We'll kill you in order to obtain Fairy Glitter.

But due to Natsu's interference, she is able to have enough time and space to cast it.

Cana: Okay! One more time!

At first, she seems triumphant.

Bluenote: Gravity Magic: Fall.

Fall (落ちろ Ochiro) is a Gravity Magic Spell. The user spreads both arms, with the index and middle finger of each hand being splayed apart. Having done this, the gravity of the intended location is then increased, disabling any foes within.[1] This particular spell can also be used to cancel out other Magics, even one as powerful as Fairy Glitter, one of the three legendary Fairy Magics,[2] although at the time it was cast by an inexperienced user who was unable to use its full potential.[3]

Bluenote's Fall causes her to lose balance once more, resulting to the failure of the spell.

Nagato: Enough games. We'll kill you.

Furret: Cana! Iron Tail!

Nagato: Pathetic... (attacks)

Cana: Don't you dare hurt Furret, you bastards!

Nagato: Hmph.

But before he can deliver the final blow, Gildarts storms in, knocking Bluenote and Nagato away and saving Cana.

Everyone: (gasps) Gildarts! Metagross!


	113. Episode 113: Gravity Tree

Episode 113: Gravity Tree

Gildarts: Everyone, leave!

Metagross: We'll take care of them!

Natsu: You sure?!

Kagome: Yes! Now hurry!

Everyone: Right! (leaves)

Venelana: It's us VS. you.

Genryusai: Show us what you got, sunnies.

Bluenote: Gladly to...

As their battle progresses, the terrain is destroyed because of their massive Magic Power.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_At camp..._

Rustyrose: I am the King of the underworld. This arm cuts through everything with a deep black blade. Disappear to the edge of darkness! Jet Black Sword!

Jet Black Sword (漆黒の剣 Shukkoku no Tsurugi) is an Arc of Embodiment Spell. After reciting the incantation, the user transform their right arm into a claw-like sword which is capable of extending itself over long distances. It supposedly can cut through anything.[1]

Everyone: (dodges)

Twilight: It's my turn! Magical Flamethrower!

Rustyrose: Doesn't work.

Rainbow: How 'bout this?! Wind Blast!

Rustyrose: Nope.

Bickslow: Maybe this help! Baryon Formation!

Rustyrose: Huh? (dodges)

Everyone: You!

Nonon: That's right! It's us! Time to get inspired by classical music, Rusty! Musical Missiles!

Rustyrose: (dodges)

Utena and Marth: (attacks)

Rustyrose: (blocks)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Twilight: They're gaining the upper hand.

Rainbow: Kick his butt!

Shuckle: Yeah!

However, during Erza, her team, and Azuma's battle, Azuma and Ayane forces the Tenrou Tree out of the land, causing it to crumble to the ground. This results in the Fairies all over the island, except Erza, losing their Magic.

Erza: What?

Azuma: You see, this tree that supplies Magic and provides protection to all those bearing the mark of Fairy Tail.

This puts Gildarts, Freed and Bickslow at a huge disadvantage against their opponents. With everyone at death's door...

Ayane: We challenge you to a battle. This battle will determine everyone's fate.

Parasoul: We'll accept. We will in order to save everyone's lives.

Rias: We won't lose.

Centorea: So be prepare!

Azuma: Right...


	114. Episode 114: Armor Tree Man

Episode 114: Armor Tree Man

With the Fairies' lives on the line...

Erza: We'll defeat you!

Parasoul: No matter what!

They exchange powerful blows, with Erza requipping at lightning speed combined with her masterful swordsmanship and Azuma controlling the roots for both formidable attacks and defense.

Ayane: (attacks)

Rias: Power of Destruction!

Centorea: (slashes)

Ayane: (blocks)

Erza: I acknowledge your skill.

Azuma: Same to you.

They proceed to continue the fight with the addition of close hand-to-hand combat.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erza: (thinking) Shit... I'm running out of armor options and I can't use something like the Seduction Armor. Now what? Wait, I know.

She requips into simple clothes in order to let go of all defenses and takes out a single sword. She puts all of her power into that single sword, the Demon Blade Crimson Sakura, in an attempt to take down Azuma once and for all. However, Azuma captures her using tree roots.

Everyone: Erza! Huh?!

Parasoul: We're trap!

Rias: I can't move!

Azuma: Terra Clamare.

Terra Clamare (大地の叫び, テラ・クラマーレ, Tera Kuramāre) is a Great Tree Arc Spell. The user ensnares their opponent with branches, then releases all the Magic within the earth to engulf their opponent in a massive explosion, which is powerful enough to seemingly defeat Erza Scarlet, inflicting moderate injuries to the S-Class Mage.[1]

Everyone: (screams)

Ayane: This Magic lets the user ensnares their opponent with branches, then releases all the Magic within the earth to engulf their opponent in a massive explosion. You're finished!

They collapsed, seemingly defeated.

In his prison, Jellal Fernandes senses Erza's condition.

Jellal: (muttering) Erza... You have to win... for everyone...

His muttering catches the attention of the guards and they torture him, mistaking his muttering for an attempt to cast Magic.

Jellal: Don't lose... No matter what...

Despite the distance, Erza, Parasoul, Centorea, Rias, and Hilde wakes up upon hearing his voice and remembers the times she had with him. They then manages to stand up to resume their battle against Azuma and Ayane.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Azuma: We're surprised that you managed to survived.

Ayane: But, you're too weak... This should be quick.

They overcomes their attacks and defenses with their newfound strength, although he still manages to bind them and unleash Terra Clamare once again. In the midst of the massive Magic Energy, Erza and the others sees the images of their fellow Fairy Tail members, and she recalls that she has always been the one being protected and not the other way around. She bursts through the island's Magic, which then surrounds her as protection, and manages to land a final blow on Azuma, defeating him once and for all.

Everyone: You're the ones who finished!

Together: Impossible...! (fainted)


	115. Episode 115: Icey Rose VS Icey Fairy

Episode 115: Icey Rose VS Icey Fairy

Erza: Do you know anything about Jellal Fernandes?

Azuma: Yes. I do know him. But, that's for a different subject.

He begins informing them about Ultear's schemes.

Parasoul: Why does Grimoire Heart want to create the Ultimate Magic World?

But before he can state Grimoire Heart's reason for wanting to create the Ultimate Magic World, he turns into a tree as a side-effect of overusing his Magic. His defeat results in the return of the energy and Magic of the Fairy Tail members all around the island, and soon all of them resume their battles.

Ayane: (sighs) I guess I have to explain. Let's get outta here and I'll start talking.

Everyone: Right.

While, Gildarts sends Bluenote flying after shattering his Black Hole, Freed and Bickslow manage to defeat Rustyrose with the help of Elfman and Lisanna and the others. Meanwhile, Natsu's group heads to the main camp.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: That was strange!

Ryuko: Why did the tree fell?!

Lucy: Someone must've done this!

Happy: Aye!

Wendy: Trees don't usually fall down by itself.

Carla: Right, child. Someone had to push the tree down.

Luffy: But, who...?

They soon reach the camp and, after Lisanna and Clefable explains the situation to them...

Trafalgar: Okay, it's decided.

Naruto: We'll split up into two groups!

Rei: One will attack while the rest will defend.

Nui: It's worth the shot.

Everyone: Okay!

Concurrently, Ultear seemingly convinces Gray to use Iced Shell on Hades to fulfill Ur's mission of avenging her husband. She, Meowstic, and her team then leaves with Zeref, Houndoom, and his team and meets up with Meredy.

Meredy: Ultear! Meowstic! Glad you're here!

Ultear: Of course. I had converted Gray and Beartic into my pawns by feeding them a bunch of lies. It was easy...

Meredy: I see... That's Ultear, all right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

She soon notices Juvia lying unconscious by the side and attempts to kill her, but is foiled by Gray.

Everyone: What?!

Ultear: Impossible!

Gray: We never fell for your lies.

Meowstic: How dare you~!

Ayaka: We won't be underestimated as we are the leaders of the Seven Kin of Purgatory...

But is paid no heed as Gray lands the first blow.


	116. Episode 116: Battle of the Ice Mages

Episode 116: Battle of the Ice Mages

Ultear: Meredy, take them and leave!

Meredy: Okay!

Juvia: Gray... -sama...

Gray: Juvia...

Juvia: Juvia's fine. Juvia will follow her. You can fight her.

Gray: Okay... Follow her.

Juvia: Right. (leaves)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gray and Ultear resume their battle, with Ultear gaining the upper hand due to her Arc of Time Magic neutralizing Gray's Ice-Make.

Ultear: I learned that Magic in order to kill Mages like my mother!

Gray becomes enraged.

Gray: We'll defeat you with Ur's Magic!

Ultear: Ur's Magic?!

Gray breaks his own flesh, freezes his own blood and lands a direct hit on Ultear.

Gray: Bloody Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance!

Ultear was unable to manipulate it due to it being a living entity.

Beartic: Ice Punch!

Meowstic: (screams)

Much to Gray's surprise, Ultear strikes back with an Ice-Make spell very similar to Ur's.

Ultear: Ice-Make: Rosen Krone!

Ice-Make: Rosen Krone (薔薇の王冠, ローゼンクローネ, Rōzen Kurōne) is an Ice-Make Spell. The user creates giant roses and spiked branches, made out of ice, that surround the target and attack them with thorns.[1] The target can also be bound up by the created vines.[2]

She becomes furious when he comments on her blood relation to Ur and their confrontation sends them tumbling down a cliff. As they fall, Ultear recalls how she was abandoned and replaced by her mother and was painfully experimented on in a facility. Her anger led her to Hades and Grimoire Heart. The two resume battle underwater. However, her mother's voice and memories interrupt her train of thought.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ultear sees the past through her mother's eyes: she was informed that Ultear has died and greatly despaired over it. The distraction gives Gray and opening and he defeats her.

Gray: Ice-Make: Gungir!

Ice-Make: Gungnir (戦神槍 グングニル Gunguniru) is an Ice-Make Spell. The user traps the target in the tip of a gigantic lance and launches it upwards.[1] Alternatively, the user can also hide an ally inside the ice of the lance.[2]

Ultear: (screams)

Beartic: Ice Beam!

Meowstic: (screams)

Gray: Hmph. Let's head off to our next battle.

Beartic: This time, we won't be alone. The others will wait for us.

Gray: Right.


	117. Fairy Tail Defense and Offense

Episode 117: Fairy Tail Defense and Offense

Fairy Tail forms a defense team composed of Freed, Utena, Marth, Rei, Bickslow, Hoka, Trafalgar, Naruto, Lisanna, Chun-Li, Mai, and Levy, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Sonson while Natsu, Goku, Luffy, Ryuko, Lucy, Uzu, Mako, Wendy, Medaka, Momoyo, Happy, Nui, Edward, Carla, Black Star and Tsubaki, Maka and Soul, and Panther Lily, Death The Kid, Liz, and Patty, and Nonon make up the attack team. Meanwhile, Juvia continues to chase Meredy.

Meredy: Huh?!

Zancrow: Flame God's Bellow!

Flame God's Bellow (炎神の怒号 Enjin no Dogō) is a Flame God Slayer Magic Spell. The Flame God Slayer's exclusive God's Bellow, incorporating the element of fire. In a similar vein to Fire Dragon's Roar, the user breathes a massive fireball of flame at their opponent. When initially cast, rather than being black, like other Flame God Slayer Magic flames, the flames were colored normally, although, this was thought to have occurred because the spell's original caster, Zancrow, had eaten Natsu Dragneel's flames prior.[1] Later on, however, the flames are portrayed as being black in color.[2] In the anime, the color of the flames is consistently portrayed as being black.[3]

Meredy: Zancrow, what are you doing?!

Zancrow: You dare betray Grimoire Heart with Ultear, haven't you?!

Meredy: Huh?!

Zancrow: Ultear was the one who destroyed your hometown!

Zeref: (wakes up) (uttering) Acnologia...

He creates a wave of darkness. After the wave subsides, Zancrow's lifeless body lies on the ground while Juvia and Meredy are unconscious.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gray and Erza join the attack team after being found and they, Beauty, Snow (Gray's team), Parasoul, and Rias (Erza's team) head to the Grimoire Heart airship, where Hades and Giratina waits for them. The Exceeds infiltrate the ship to locate the power source while the rest of the team battles Hades. They go all out with their attacks but Hades and Giratina comes out unscathed.

Mako: (transformed) Huh?!

Nonon: (transformed) That didn't work?!

Hades: (laughing) Is that all you got?! Pathetic!

Uzu: (transformed) (growls)

Giratina: Hades?

Hades: Oh, right! Maybe this could help! Katsu!

Katsu (喝 Katsu) is an uncategorized Spell. To use this spell, the user roars the word "Katsu", which is supposed to have a currently unknown effect on the desired target.[1] When Horologium saved Wendy just before this spell reached her, Hades boasted about her being "completely annihilated", hinting that it might have such an effect.[2]

Beauty: (Fairy form) Katsu?

Snow: What is it?

He casts Katsu which makes Wendy vanish from right in front of them. They believe her to be doomed.

Lucy: Huh?! Horologium?!

Medaka: He saved her!

Momoyo: And just in time, too!

Mako: Lucky Wendy~!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Hades: (laughing) Let me introduce ourselves! I'm Precht, the 2nd Guild Master of Fairy Tail! And this is Giratina, my trustworthy Pokemon partner!

He strikes them down with Chain Magic and Bullet Magic.

Giratina: Passing over Fairy Tail to Makarov was a mistake because he exposed Magic to too much sunlight! Shadow Ball!

Mako: (dodges) Oh yeah?! (slashes)

Giratina: Quite pathetic. Dark Pulse!

Mako: (screams)

Ryuko: Mako!

Mako: I'm okay~!

As he is about to deliver the final blow to Natsu, Laxus crashes through the roof as lightning, saving Natsu.

Everyone: (gasps)

Natsu: Laxus and Luxray?!

Laxus: Hmph.

Luxray: Did we crash a party or something?


	118. Episode 118: Dark Lightning

Episode 118: Dark Lightning

Erza: Why did you came?!

Laxus: To visit the master's grave as we used to be part of Fairy Tail.

Luxray: Yup!

Erza smiles at his answer. Laxus, Luxray, and Hades and Giratina then begin their battle, with Hades and Giratina impressed by the skills of Laxus and Luxray.

Hades: Quite impressive!

Giratina: But, will YOU be able to defeat us?!

Meanwhile, Yomazu, Billy Hatcher, Yoshi, Birdo, Kawazu, Aqua, and Kain march into the main camp for revenge. Lisanna and Clefable defends against Kain while Bickslow, Banette, and Freed, Mightyena, and the others square off with the other two in order to protect the injured members. Cana and Furret regains consciousness and with Levy, Ambipom, the others, and aid Lisanna and Clefable in her fight against Kain. Together, the three and their team defeat him.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Laxus: Lightning Dragon's Roar!

Luxray: Thunderbolt!

Giratina: (blocks) Shadow Ball!

Luxray: Iron Tail!

Laxus and Luxray fights thunderously against Hades and Giratina, being able to seemingly overpower an Amaterasu formula. For a while, they seem evenly matched. However, Laxus and Luxray soon falls to their knees.

Everyone: Huh?!

Beauty: Wait, his knee... I get it! They took damage from Hades' earlier attacks!

As Hades prepares to blast him with his Magic one final time, Laxus' lightning goes straight to Natsu. Laxus falls, defeated, but Natsu regains his energy due to his consumption of Laxus' lightning.

Nonon: The fire boy is shockingly awesome!

Nui: Thanks to Laxus and Luxray, of course!

Laxus: Natsu, pay Grimoire Heart back a hundred times over as the fusion of flame and lightning occurs in your body.

Natsu: Got it! Ready everyone?!

Everyone: Yeah!

Natsu: Attack~!


	119. Episode 119: Demon Retreat

Episode 119: Demon Retreat

Lahar: Everyone, retreat and report back to the Magic Council HQ! Doranbolt had reported Zeref's last kill and the word he uttered: Acnologia!

M.C.M's: Yes, sir!

Meanwhile, Freed, Mightyena, and his battles Yomazu and his group while Bickslow, Banette, and his team squares off against Kawazu and his group. Elfman, Aggron, and his team joins forces with Bickslow and Freed and the others, and so the three of them together, with their teams, manage to take down the two remaining Grimoire Heart underlings and their team.

_Natsu..._

Natsu, in his Lightning Flame Dragon Mode, charges towards Hades and Giratina in full force. He pummels him with a quick succession of attacks that Hades could barely counter.

Natsu: Fire Lightning Dragon's Roar~!

Hades and Giratina: (screams)

Nonon: Hmph! That'll teach them!

Nui: It's over!

Mako: We won!

Ryuko: Finally...

Uzu: Hmph! Glad that's over...

Parasoul: What?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Hades: Bravo... Bravo... That was an excellent performance you've made.

Medaka: (gasps)

Giratina: Now's our turn.

Hades: Demon's Eye!

Demon's Eye (悪魔の眼 Akuma no Me) is a Caster-Type Eye Magic. This Magic is based on the use of one of the caster's eyes, which is usually covered by an eye patch. This Magic has to be "awakened" in order to activate its as-of-yet unknown effects. When Hades used it, it made his hair, beard, mustache and eyebrows jut out, and a vast amount of Magic Power was released. Hades claimed that it was used to show opponents the depths of Magic, which is a realm that surpasses their imagination.[1] It is also stated to be a way for the caster to reach The One Magic world with Zeref's awakening.[2] This Magic can be deactivated by simply closing the eye using the Magic.[3] The Demon's Eye further enhances the user's Magic Power, creating a dark aura around them which keeps gradually increasing in might.[1] Through the activation of Demon's Eye, the user is able to perform one of Zeref's infamous Black Arts. Through the activation of Demon's Eye, the caster is capable of using Living Magic: a form of Magic that brings life to creations.[4]

Deep inside the ship, the Exceeds find the power source, a large "heart". Carla and Happy work to stop its running, while Panther Lily holds off the Grimoire Heart Mages protecting it.

Hades: (laughing) Nemesis, appear before us as demons and show these fairies their greatest fears!

Nemesis (裏魔法・天罰, ネメシス, Ura Mahō : Tenbatsu, Nemishisu) is a Living Magic Spell. A spell found in Chapter 4, Section 12 of one of the Books of Zeref. By moving their hands and arms in a circular motion, the user creates Demons from rocks. They were called the "Demon's Dancing Children and Heaven's Judges" by Hades.[1] They attack by expanding their body into tentacle-like attacks that are then shot like projectiles.[2]

Giratina: This spell was called the "Demon's Dancing Children and Heaven's Judges". Let's see your greatest fears.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryuko: Huh?! Where am I? Why is everything... dark? Fire?! The house... on fire... (covers ears) I don't want to see this! Dad?! Dad, I need you! I really need you! Anybody?! Can you hear me?! Please answer me, damn it! (crying)

Princess Luna: Please don't cry, Ryuko. This is nothing more than an illusion. (uses magic to make everything disappear)

Princess Luna, known as Nightmare Moon[3] or Night Mare Moon[4] when transformed or under certain other circumstances,[note 3] is an Alicorn pony, the younger sister of Princess Celestia, and the main antagonist of the season one premiere of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic as Nightmare Moon. She is also the adoptive aunt of Princess Cadance. Eventually, the Elements of Harmony restore Luna to her former self and she returns to rule over Equestria alongside her older sister. Princess Luna/Nightmare Moon is called by her respective early names Princess Selena/Night Mare in another depiction. Much like the archetypal, over-the-top villains, Nightmare Moon is overly confident of herself and dramatically declares that the protagonist is a fool (foal) for thinking she can defeat her, and that "the night will last forever." She is portrayed as vicious and maniacal, shown when she attacks Princess Celestia and cackles evilly in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2. The narration at the beginning of Friendship is Magic, part 1 speaks of Luna's bitterness which transformed her. When she first appears, she intimidates the ponies with her evil laugh and pointed questions. She snidely refers to the ponies as her "beloved subjects," but appears genuinely impressed when Twilight Sparkle recognizes her as Nightmare Moon. Nightmare Moon uses her magic to set obstacles in Twilight and her friends' path to the Elements of Harmony indirectly, making creatures unwittingly assist her. These include the manticore, whose paw she embeds with a thorn so he'd attack the ponies, or Steven Magnet, whose mustache she cuts off so he'd make the river impassible. She further indirectly attacks the ponies by causing a cliff side to collapse underneath the ponies' hooves and by making trees appear as monsters. As the Shadowbolts, she tries to persuade Rainbow Dash to abandon her friends so they won't be able to cross a fallen bridge and reach the Elements of Harmony. Despite her indirect approach, when she is attacked by the royal guards, she quickly repels them with lightning, then turns into mist and floats away. She also confronts Twilight Sparkle directly when the two charge at each other, right before shattering the Elements of Harmony. Once transformed back to her former self, Princess Luna is remorseful and tearful upon seeing her older sister. She runs to Celestia's side, apologizing for what she had done. The two sisters later join the celebration in Ponyville, where Luna receives a welcome wreath in wonderment, and gazes up with an anxious smile at her older sister. However, as stated in Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep?, Luna's sense of guilt causes her to create the Tantabus in order to give herself nightmares every night as punishment for the suffering she caused as Nightmare Moon. Princess Luna returned to the show exactly one year after the broadcast date of Friendship is Magic, part 2, in the episode Luna Eclipsed. The episode takes place in Ponyville during Nightmare Night. Despite wanting to win over the citizens of Ponyville, the townspeople are frightened of her booming voice and assertive manner. Twilight Sparkle tells Spike that Luna must be having trouble adjusting after being gone for a thousand years. When Luna tries to express her happiness with being purged of her dark powers, Twilight tells her that she sounds like she's yelling, and Luna explains that she's using the "traditional Canterlot voice," the royal we, and high volume in order to properly address her subjects. She uses archaic terms like "hath," "thy," "nay," and "thou," as well as other constructs. Twilight encourages Luna to lower the volume of her voice, but Luna is hesitant. Twilight Sparkle recruits Fluttershy's help in teaching Luna to speak in a softer voice, and later takes her to Ponyville so Applejack can show her how to be likable. For a short while, Luna manages to mingle with the villagers of Ponyville and have fun with them, by playing games where she throws toy spiders or pumpkins onto a target. In Sleepless in Ponyville she seems to show less of her former decorum, dispensing with the royal we, and speaking in a far less harsh manner. Princess Luna reverts to her intimidating self after Pinkie Pie accuses her of eating Pipsqueak, while she was actually saving him from drowning in the apple bob. She attempts to endear herself to the villagers by turning toy spiders into real spiders, trying to elicit "fun" by making them crawl on their own to the bulls-eye, but the spiders only frighten everyone. The villagers panic and flee, and after a few seconds of indecision, Luna stops the commotion by shouting "Be still!" in her royal Canterlot voice, to the accompaniment of a crack of thunder. She then decrees in anger that since the ponies dishonor and insult her with the celebration, Nightmare Night is canceled forever. Thanks to Pinkie Pie's insight, Twilight Sparkle realizes that because of the holiday, Pinkie Pie and her entourage actually want to be frightened, so she arranges for Luna to purposefully scare them. Luna appears as Nightmare Moon, scares the ponies, and bares fangs. After the ponies run away in fright, she changes back to her usual appearance and spits out the false fangs she was wearing, confused as to why Twilight wanted her to do that. Then Pipsqueak approaches Luna on behalf of the children and asks her to come back and scare them again next year, even though she canceled Nightmare Night. Luna begins to understand and reinstates Nightmare Night, at which point Pipsqueak declares her his "favorite princess ever" and hugs her leg. The princess manages to relinquish the use of her royal Canterlot voice, and in the epilogue she plays a variety of games with the villagers, accepts the foals' candy, and frightens Rainbow Dash by firing a bolt of lightning behind her, a trick that Rainbow Dash had been playing on other ponies over the course of the night. In the episode Sleepless in Ponyville, she displays kindness and offers wise advice to Scootaloo when she tells her to face her fears. At the end of the episode she gives Scootaloo a wink and a smile, as she knows that Scootaloo has faced her fears and she also knows that she has Rainbow Dash to help her overcome them. In For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils, Luna once again appears in a nightmare; this time, in Sweetie Belle's nightmare. She gives advice to Sweetie Belle and tells her that she as well has a sister that often "shines more brightly" than her and that she struggles with it. She then takes Sweetie Belle into the past at her fifth birthday party and shows her that Rarity did not want to take over the party, just simply save it. Later, Luna tells Sweetie to go inside a door of what the future might hold if she does not fix her sabotage of the headpiece Rarity had designed for Sapphire Shores. Later in the episode, Luna appears again in Canterlot in order to help Sweetie Belle undo the damage she did to the headpiece. As mentioned above, Luna's chief duty is raising the moon at night when Celestia lowers the sun. Following her banishment to the moon, Luna resumes this responsibility, as shown in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1. In the episode Hearth's Warming Eve, Spike narrates that this magic is not exclusive to Luna and Celestia and that it could be performed by the unicorns of old collectively. In Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2, Luna temporarily transfers her ability to control the moon, along with all of her magic, to Twilight Sparkle. On multiple occasions, Nightmare Moon turns her entire form into mist. She appears in this manner in Ponyville's pavilion where the Summer Sun Celebration is being held, and she follows the Mane Six on their journey for the Elements this way. While in this form, Nightmare Moon manipulates creatures and environments; she transforms into a thorn to hurt a manticore, prompting it to attack the Mane Six, and she transforms into the Shadowbolts at one point. In Luna Eclipsed, Luna transforms into her Nightmare Moon form with a set of false fangs to playfully frighten some foals on Nightmare Night. In the same episode, she transforms toy spiders into living spiders. Nightmare Moon uses lightning to repel the royal guards in Friendship is Magic, part 2 and thickens the mist over the fallen bridge later in the episode to prevent Rainbow Dash from hearing Twilight Sparkle calling out to her. In Luna Eclipsed, Princess Luna makes clouds swirl above her in the sky when she decrees that Nightmare Night is canceled, and she produces lightning from a cloud to playfully frighten Rainbow Dash. In Sleepless in Ponyville, Luna appears in Scootaloo's dreams, stating that as the princess of the night, it is "[her] duty to come into [ponies'] dreams," and offers Scootaloo guidance in facing her fears. Luna makes a similar appearance in Sweetie Belle's dreams in For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils and shows Sweetie Belle visions of her past, the present, and Rarity's future. In Bloom &amp; Gloom, Luna visits Apple Bloom's nightmare to comfort her cutie mark anxieties, and also brings Sweetie and Scootaloo into the dream. In Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep?, Princess Luna hunts down the Tantabus, a nightmare creature she created that haunts the Mane Six's dreams. She jumps from dream to dream and also creates a dream that everyone in Ponyville shares. Princess Luna's royal guards look quite different from Princess Celestia's guards. They wear black and purple armor reminiscent of Nightmare Moon's armor. And most significantly, they have purple dragon or bat-like wings instead of the standard feathered Pegasus wings. They are grey-brown and have yellow eyes with pupils in the form of slits. Their ears appear to be furrier than normal. The carriage they pull is aggressive and Gothic, with streamlined shapes evoking bat or dragon-wings as well as arrow-like or spear-like accents. It is built with a low center of gravity, and Luna's royal guards pull it via heavy chains.

Ryuko: Illusion?

P.L: Correct. The name's Princess Luna, Princess of the Night. Princess Twilight had talked about you.

Ryuko: Me?

P.L: Yes. Hades is just using your greatest fear as an advantage to win.

Ryuko: That jerk! I'm going to fucking kill him and Giratina! (growls)

P.L: Language! But,I'm not alone. I had brought someone you may need to talk.

Ryuko: Who?

Zeref: Me.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryuko: Zeref?!

Zeref: Correct. It's me, Zeref.

Ryuko: What are you doing here?!

Zeref: Just wanted to talk to you. It's been a long time since we last met.

Ryuko: What are you talking about? I don't remember meeting you.

Zeref: I know. You were little at the time. I had watched over you and even take care of you.

Ryuko: What? Me?

Zeref: Yes. You were so alone and afraid. I thought you need some company. I appear upon you and make friends with you.

Ryuko: Really?

Zeref: Yes. You were the only person I can physically touch without you dying. I believe since you were infused with the Life Fibers, it had the ability to be immune to my curse.

Ryuko: Cool. Didn't know Life Fibers can do that.

Zeref: Agree. Anyway, did you received a spell called Fairy Law?

Ryuko: Actually, yes. Master Makarov had put it in my tiara so when I transformed, I can use it to destroy Hades and Giratina. Why did you ask that for?

Zeref: Because I'm going to give you my magic. Please transform.

Ryuko: Alright. (transforms) Okay, I'm transform. Now what?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Zeref: Reach out your hands.

Ryuko: (reaches hands out) Okay...

Zeref: Now let's begin.

Zeref transferred some of his magic into Ryuko's.

Zeref: Now, if combine Fairy Law with my magic, you'll be able to defeat them. But, you have one shot of this and it could drain most of your energy. Please be careful with this.

Ryuko: Promise.

Zeref: Good... (disappears)

Ryuko: This is our only chance. I have to suck up Nemesis.

Senketsu: Please be careful.

Danketsu: Don't want you to die yet!

Ryuko: Got it!

Ryuko, using Zeref's magic, absorbs Nemesis.

Everyone: Huh?!

Erza: Ryuko, what are you doing?!

Ryuko: Just absorbing Nemesis! This is the only way!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mako: Ryuko-chan, that's too dangerous!

Nonon: The underachiever's right! Absorbing Nemesis isn't the way! There has to be another way!

Ryuko: No! I'm not going let anybody hurt my friends! Even if it cost me my own life!

Nui: Listen, you can't do this!

Ryuko: I can and I will!

Edward: As usual, she doesn't listen!

Mako: Now what?! At this rate, Ryuko-chan is gonna die!

Uzu: Matoi! Please listen!

Ryuko: Not... (groans) now... Almost... had... it...

Hades: Foolish girl.

Giratina: That won't be enough.

Flashbacks with Ryuko are shown.

Uzu: Matoi, I love you!

Everyone: Huh?!

Ryuko: Wha? (stops)

Hades: (laughing) Perfect! Time to be destroy!

Natsu: (growls)

Lucy: Natsu?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Listen, fear is not evil, it is knowing one's weakness and through knowing one's weakness one can be stronger and kinder! That's very essential of being a Fairy Tail member! We can't give up yet! We are the strongest guild ever! Are you with me?!

Everyone: Yeah!

Natsu: Let's kick their assses!

Everyone: Yeah!

With teamwork, all of them give Natsu a boost towards Hades who also sends his Demons towards him. The two forces collide and an explosion occurs.


	120. Episode 120: The End of Grimoire Heart

Episode 120: The End of Grimoire Heart

The Grimoire Heart Airship breaks apart after the attack from Natsu to Hades. Natsu then manages to punch Hades over and over again. In the other part of the ship...

Happy: We did it!

Carla: We destroy the Devil's Heart!

Panther: Right!

Hades: What?! My powers!

Giratina: It disappeared! And that includes Nemesis!

Meanwhile, the Tenrou Tree is restored by the power of Ultear's Arc of Time, consequently rejuvenating the members. Team Natsu, Laxus and Wendy launch their counterattacks at Hades. Hades angered by this and attempts to cast Grimoire Law but is stopped by...

Natsu: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade!

Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade (滅竜奥義 改 紅蓮爆雷刃 Metsu Ryū Ōgi Kai Guren Bakuraijin) is a Lightning Flame Dragon Mode Spell. An enhanced version of Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade. After having consumed lightning, the user engulfs one hand with lightning and the other with the flames from their Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Then, by swinging their arms around, the user extends such elements in length, creating a vortex of fire and lightning, which greatly damages the opponent and pushes them away from the user with great force.[1]

Ryuko: Fairy Death Predation Law!

Together: No~! (screams)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Suddenly, a mob of Grimoire Heart Mages appear as they chase the Exceeds towards their direction. They think they are doomed for their Magic has run out when in the nick of time, the other members of Fairy Tail, including Makarov, appear to rescue them. They make small talk.

Billy: (sighs) Glad everyone's okay.

Yoshi: Yeah!

Birdo: Yeah!

Gray: Has anyone seen Juvia?

Makarov: Laxus, Luxray, why are you here?! You have trepassed by setting foot on Tenrou Island!

They simply shrugs it off.

Thunder God Tribe Members: Laxus and Luxray's back! Hooray!

Soichirou: (hugging Ryuko) Ryuko, I'm so glad you're alright! I thought I was going to lose my daughter again!

Ryuko: There, there, I'm still here! Geez! Stop crying!

Soichirou: I can't!

Ryuko: (sighs) Dad...

Nonon: So, about that love confession...

Uzu: (blushing) That was nothing! I only say that to stop here! It means nothing! Honest!

Mako: Hm...

Uzu: Geez, you guys! It means nothing!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

After the rescue, they decide to return to the camp in order to rest from all the fighting. Before they leave...

Hades: Makarov, Donphan, please finish us off...

Makarov: Nope.

Donphan: We want you and Giratina to leave and never return again.

Later, all the members gather at camp.

Juvia: (sighs) Juvia's upset because Juvia let go of Zeref and Houndoom!

Frillish: Frillish's sad!

Juvia: Gray-sama, please hit us!

Gray: Not doing that!

Beartic: Nope!

_Meanwhile, in the Grimoire Heart Airship..._

Hades: Zeref?!

Giratina: Houndoom?!

Rustyrose: What are they doing here?

Zeref: We're angry at you.

Kain: Angry?! Why?!

Houndoom: Because of "your wicked minds that summoned Acnologia".

Together: The world ends now!


	121. Cancellation of S-Class Promotion Trial

Episode 121: Cancellation of the S-Class Promotion Trial

Zeref and Houndoom shocks Hades, Giratina, Rustyrose and Kain Hikaru by appearing on their airship as they try to escape Tenrou Island.

Hades: Ah, Zeref and Houndoom. We're so glad you had appeared before us.

Giratina: Rustyrose, Kain, retrieve the keys required to awaken them.

However, Rustyrose and Kain find themselves unable to move.

Zeref: The keys needed to awaken us do not exist as we are a fairy tale created by a group of our followers.

Houndoom: In other words, we ourselves was never asleep to begin with.

Hades: Hmph! That's impossible!

Giratina: How someone on Ultear's level could have defeated you?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Zeref: Easy. Over the years we had walked the earth, we began to appreciate and value human life, and was therefore fighting those around us whilst respecting their life.

Houndoom: Whilst he remembers the weight of human life, he can purposely limit the deadly effects of his Magic; however, if he begins to forget, his Magic can spiral out of control.

Zeref: Thanks to your actions, you have summoned Acnologia.

Hades and Giratina are shocked. But, before they can find out any more information from Zeref and Houndoom, Zeref casts a spell and tells them to repent for their two sins; summoning Acnologia, and allowing him to forget the value of life.

Together: (screams)

On a small boat, Ultear, Meowstic, Ayaka, Shoko, and Meredy are sailing away from Tenrou Island.

Ultear: Why are you not happy?

Meredy: Because was it really you who destroyed my home when I was a child?

Ultear: Yes. I was planning to confess everything one day.

Meredy: Oh.

Meowstic: The life we are living is our first, and the completed Arc of Time in the Ultimate World of Magic was what we believed to be the start of our second, better life.

Ayaka: Because we believed that we could restart our first life, we did anything, no matter how cruel, to reach our goal.

Meredy: (growls)

Ultear: We apologize. (stabs chest)

As she throws herself into the sea...

Ultear: We love you, Meredy. Please find happiness.

However, Meredy dives in after her and pulls Ultear back to the surface, using a Sensory Link to convince Ultear that she loves her in return.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Meredy: Don't ever do that again! Let's forget about the past and just continue living and moving forward together!

Concurrently, Hades and Giratina are seen falling to Zeref's spell, with the caster turning his head to the sky and claiming that Acnologia has arrived.

_Back on Tenrou Island..._

Makarov: The S-Class Promotion Trial will be cancelled due to the Magic Council and Grimoire Heart's interference.

Mako: That's a shame!

Plusle: Guess we could do it again next year.

Minun: Agree!

Nui: Well, at least everything is back to normal.

Rei: Right!

Nui: (chuckling)

Trafalgar: Sorry about our earlier actions.

Naruto: Yeah, is there anything we could do to make up for this?

Jubei: Actually, how 'bout yer all join Fairy Tail with us?!

Mz. Ruby: Really?!

Soichirou: Yes. It'll be alot of fun.

Everyone: Okay!

Billy: Glad to be working with you!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

With some encouragement from Erza and Blaziken, Wendy and Altaria decides that they will introduce themselves to Laxus and Luxray, who has been thoroughly checking to see that Lisanna and Clefable are truly the ones they knew two years ago.

Wendy: Altaria, let's introduce ourselves.

Altaria: Got it...

Carla: (sighs)

Lucy, Gardevoir, Ibaraki, Leone, and Cana and Furret decide to have a medicinal soak in a spring to heal their wounds.

Cana: Sorry about earlier, Lucy.

Furret: We didn't mean to...

Lucy: We forgive you.

Gardevoir: Yeah. It's alright.

Cana also reveals her intention to tell her father the truth about who she is.

Lucy: Wha?!

Cana: Yes. It's true.

Gardevoir: Impossible! Your father is...

Cana: Gildarts.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Cana and Furret goes and finds Gildarts, Metagross, and Natsu and Charizard fishing by a lake, and with Lucy's and Gardevoir's help, manages to speak with Gildarts' and Metagross' privately.

Cana: Gildarts...

Gildarts: Hm?

Cana: I am your daughter.

Cana finally admits -much to Gildarts, Natsu and Happy's shock- that she is his daughter. At first, Gildarts is confused and can't figure out which woman Cana is the daughter of, rattling off the names of many women he has been with.

Furret: You're such a ladies' man! How many women had you've been with?!

Cana: We're leaving!

Metagross: Wait, you must be Cornelia's daughter!

Cornelia (コーネリア Kōneria) was the mother of Fairy Tail Mage, Cana Alberona and the deceased wife of S-Class Mage of the same guild, Gildarts Clive.[4] Years ago, Cornelia met and fell in love with Gildarts Clive, a Fairy Tail Mage. Their relationship blossomed and the two eventually married each other. However, Gildarts was so busy with his work that Cornelia left him 18 years ago and was unaware that she was having his child.[2] Several months later, she gave birth to a baby girl and named her, Cana. However, Cornelia died from an unknown illness when Cana was six years old, leaving her to find her father.[1]

Gildarts: Cornelia was the only true woman I loved. The only one I married. Cornelia left me for being too involved in my work, and we had heard of her death, but did not know that she had left behind a child.

Cana: We're glad to get the truth outta you. I just wanted to hear that, father. (leaves)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gildarts hugs her.

Gildarts: We will never allow her to be lonely again. Is it alright to love you?

Cana: Yes.

High in the sky, shadows in the clouds reveal that something is on its way.

* * *

_Ryuko..._

Ryuko: Sanageyama, I needed to ask you something.

Uzu: What is it?

Ryuko: Well, about earlier, (blushing) do you really love me?

Uzu: (blushing) Actually, yes. Ever since you transfer to Honnouji Academy, I took an interest in you. You were nothing like anything I've seen. The way you fight, your raw determination to get what you want, and your beauty. Before I knew it, started falling in love with you, my rival.

Ryuko: Sanageyama...

Uzu: (sighs) And there's something _I_ wanted to ask you.

Ryuko: What?

Uzu: (kneels down on one kneel) (takes out a lemon-shaped wedding ring)

Ryuko: (gasps)

Uzu: Will you marry me?

Ryuko: Marry you? Um, yes! Yes, monkey, yes! I'll marry you! (hugging Uzu)

Uzu: I love you, Ryuko.

Ryuko: I love you too, Uzu.


	122. Episode 122: Acnologia

Episode 122: Acnologia

Erza: Makarov, Donphan, the boat is almost ready to take them back to the guild. And about Laxus and Luxray...

Makarov: Even though they helped defeated Hades and Giratina, we still think of them as someone who is unaffiliated with the guild.

Blaziken: Please. If you could give them another chance...

Laxus: We never intended to stay long and was only helping because we were in the area.

They then turns to leave but suddenly feels an ominous force. Elsewhere, Gildarts and Metagross senses it too.

Gildarts: What was that?

Metagross: An evil force?

A strange rumbling is then heard throughout the island, but the members of Fairy Tail dismiss it...

Gajeel: Maybe it's Lucy's stomach.

Lucy: MY STOMACH DOESN'T GRUMBLE THAT LOUD!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

After some time, the rumbling stops and is replaced with a deafening roar, which -according to Wendy- is a Dragon's roar.

Everyone: Dragon's roar?!

The other members then arrive just as everyone notices the giant, black Dragon approaching the island.

Makarov: Everyone, that's the Black Dragon of Apocalypse, Acnologia!

Twilight: Acnologia...

Rainbow: Know it, Twi?!

Twilight: Actually, before we left, I read about Acnologia in my Dragon book, which is in the library. I never seen it like this before.

Gildarts: They're right! It's the one that attacked us!

Natsu: Really?! I'm going to give that dragon a piece of my mind!

Metagross: That's too dangerous! Don't be an idiot!

Acnologia then lands on the island.

Gildarts: Everyone, we could only escape! Not all of us will survive!

Acnologia then roars, clearing an entire forest.

Metagross: Run to the ship and let's get outta here!

Everyone follows his orders but Acnologia lands on front of them, making them unable to return to the boat.

Nui: Uh-oh.

Ikeda: It's blocking the ship!

Kokonoe: Any other ideas, anyone?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Wendy: Acnologia, please don't attack us.

It won't answer her as it begins to attack the Fairy Tail members.

_In the ruins of the Grimoire Heart Airship..._

Zeref: Acnologia is not going to answer them as it thinks of them as vermin.

Houndoom: It's merely playing with them as a beast so great would never use its full power against something insignificant.

Seeing his guild members getting hurt, Makarov uses his Giant to grab Acnologia and give his guild members time to run. The Fairy Tail members aren't willing to accept this...

Laxus: Please trust him! Just keep running and don't look back!

However, as Makarov begins to lose the battle, the Fairy Tail members return and begin to fight alongside their Master. The Fairy Tail members combine the power of their Magic while the three Dragon Slayers combine their roars. However, they are only able to keep Acnologia momentarily at bay.

Hoka: We're running out of ideas!

Kokonoe: You think?!

Lapis: Now what?!

Meanwhile, a mysterious girl, Diancie, and her team watches them from a distance and puts their hands together, as if in prayer.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Acnologia then prepares to use its Dragon's Roar and the members of Fairy Tail begin to lose hope, knowing they won't be able to defend against such an attack.

Lucy: Now what are we supposed to do?!

All the members of the guild do the same, and after encouraging one another to stay strong, the group joins hands, combining all their Magic to form a defensive circle.

Makarov: Everyone, get on the ship!

Mako: You sure?!

Donphan: Yes! Just go!

They leave just in time. Acnologia then attacks with its Roar, seemingly eradicating the island and everyone on it. Seeing this, Zeref mumbles to himself, telling Natsu and Charizard that "it" is over.

* * *

_Boardwalk..._

Satsuki: (wearing a light blue Mermaid Heel symbol on left hand and a white Fairy Tail symbol on her right hand) Huh? It's them. Ryuko~! Ryuko~!

Ryuko: Huh?! Big sis~! We're back~! (jumps and hugs Satsuki)

Satsuki: We're glad you've return!

Ryuko: Sorry I worried you!

Mako: Mom, dad, Mataro! Even Guts! You're here!

Sukuyo: (wearing a brown Fairy Tail symbol on her neck) Yup. We're okay.

Sukuyo Mankanshoku (満艦飾 好代 Mankanshoku Sukuyo?) is the mother of Mako Mankanshoku. Sukuyo is a slim woman who wears a pink dress with an apron over it and a light green jacket. Completing the outfit is a pair of white shoes, perhaps slippers. She has light brown hair, often tied up in a bun and leaving a rather thick fringe over her forehead, and amber eyes, like the rest of her family. Sukuyo is a naturally a rather motherly individual with a friendly and sweet demeanor. She seems to be accepting, taking in Ryūko Matoi without any objection. She is very sincere, as she admits to using questionable ingredients in her trademark 'Mystery Croquettes'; although she claims that none of them are poisonous, she does not object to them being filled with all sorts of unknown things.[1] Sukuyo demonstrates a more dark and violent side occasionally. When she makes her debut, she claims that she has no problem with Ryūko beating up her husband or son.[2] In addition, she takes Matarō in a headlock outside Stardust Electronics when he is misbehaving and threatens him.[3] She smiles throughout this incident.

Barazo: (wearing a black Fairy Tail symbol on his left hand) We're happy to see you!

Barazō Mankanshoku (満艦飾 薔薇蔵 Mankanshoku Barazō?) is the father of Mako Mankanshoku. Barazō is an tall overweight man with a rather slick-back brown hair, thick eyebrows, and brown eyes. Generally, he is seen wearing a tan jacket with a white shirt and a black tie along with a pair of salmon color shorts with blue stripes, and a pair of white slippers.

Mataro: (wearing a blue Fairy Tail symbol on his right arm) Now we're the Mankanshoku family again! Right, Oshawott?!

Matarō Mankanshoku (満艦飾 又郎 Mankanshoku Matarō?) is the brother of Mako Mankanshoku. Matarō is a short boy with brown eyes and brown hair tied into a ponytail. Generally, he is seen wearing a black shirt that slopes off of one shoulder, a pair of cut-off shorts, and a pair of white sunglasses. Mako's delinquent little brother who often steals things to get by, much to his sister's and mother's chagrin. He acts as the leader of the local troublemakers that dwell around in the slums of Honnō City.

Oshawott: (wearing a blue Fairy Tail symbol necklace) Right!

Oshawott is a bipedal sea otter-like Pokémon. It has a spherical white head with small, triangular dark-blue ears on the sides. Oshawott's eyes are dark and its dark orange nose is shaped like a horizontal oval. Several freckles cover its cheeks which may be premature whiskers, and two pointed teeth can be seen when it opens its mouth. The light blue fur on its body forms bubble shapes around its neck. Its arms are white and rounded, while its feet are dark blue with three toes each. It also possesses a rudder-like dark blue tail. It carries a pale yellow seashell called a "scalchop" on its belly. This shell is made of the same material as its claws, and is used for both battle and cracking hard berries.

Pokedex: Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokémon. Oshawott attacks and defends using the scalchop that can be removed from its stomach.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Soichirou: Satsuki?

Satsuki: Hm? What? Father? Is that you?

Soichirou: Yes. I'm back.

Satsuki: But, that's impossible. You're supposed to be dead. How's that...?

Soichirou: Maybe some magic?

Satsuki: (hugging Soichirou) (whimpers) Welcome home, father. I miss you.

Soichirou: Miss you, too.

Ryuko: Don't forget me. (hugging Soichirou)

Soichirou: Of course. You girls had really grown to young ladies. I promise to spend more time with both of you. And I won't ever make you lonely ever again, as long as I live. (chuckling)

* * *

_Night..._

Uzu: Lady Satsuki? Glaceon? Could we talk?

Satsuki: Sure. What is it?

Tyranitar: Well, we have to tell you some news.

Glaceon: News?

Uzu: Me and Matoi are...

Satsuki: Are what?

Tyranitar: They're getting married.

Glaceon: Married?!

Uzu: Yeah. I proposed to her in Tenrou Island. But I have a reason.

Satsuki: Explain.

Tyranitar: You see, Uzu here is in love with Matoi. She's so similar to him and a worthy opponent and rival. She's beautiful, has raw determination, and the way she fights is incredible. He wanted to marry her and live the rest of his life with her.

Uzu: That's true. Please, I promise to protect her.

Glaceon: Well, alright. We'll approve the marriage. You sure you wanted to go through this? You could always back out.

Uzu: No. I wanted to do this.

Satsuki: As usual, once you make your mind, you stick with it. Even through marriage, you're always going to be an Elite Four member, chairman of the Athletic Clubs. But, I have to put some rules.

Uzu: Of course! I will follow every one of them!

Glaceon: And last thing, please bring Ryuko happiness.

Uzu: Right! Got it!

Satsuki: (chuckling)

* * *

A six-month search follows this event, but nobody is able to find a trace of the island or the guild members. Seven years then pass, and staring off into the sea is a teenage boy and an Arcanine with the marks of Fairy Tail.


	123. Eclipse Pisces and the New 12 Keys

Episode 207: Eclipse Pisces and the New 12 Keys

Honoring the punishment bestowed upon them by Toma E. Fiore, Hisui E. Fiore, Tatsumi, Saitou, Shining Armor, and Arcadios walk through the port town donning their pumpkin hats, with the former marveling at all the vendors.

Hisui: It's so interesting.

Jeidetsu: Agree...

Tatsumi: Do we have to be in pumpkin heads?

Saitou: This is our punishment, remember?

Tatsumi: Oh, yeah...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Who are you?

Ryuko: Natsu, you know them!

Natsu: I do?

Zoroark: Yes! That's Hisui, Arcadios, and her friends!

Natsu: Oh.

Hisui: It's alright. (takes off pumpkin head) We understand.

Leone: We thought you were the king!

Tatsumi: Do we look small to you?!

Ryuko: (laughing)

Tatsumi: It's not funny!

Dawn: So what brings you here, your highness?

Delcatty: Actually, we were heading towards Fairy Tail.

Arcadios: That's right. Seems you have come to us.

Lucy: Well, we need your help. The Golden Keys have become unresponsive and that the spirits have declared their contracts with the Celestial Spirit Mages null and void.

Jeidetsu: Null and void?

Shonetsu: That's right!

Banetsu: They want total freedom!

Raijinetsu: But if they do, they'll die if they stay here.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Tatsumi: We understand the situation.

Saitou: Actually, in fact, we were doing an investigation of our own and knew about the changes of the Celestial Spirit World.

Jeidetsu: We accept the blame of the Celestial Spirit's demise.

Arcadios: The Eclipse Gate's great power has had an effect on their world which brought about weather phenomenons and in turn, the vast power journeyed across time and space and affected the Celestial Spirit World as well.

Dawn: How awful! The other Celestial Spirits must be so scared and afraid!

Hisui: And this is all my fault. I should've try to do that stupid project.

Natsu: Don't blame yourself. You did everything you could to remedy the situation.

Delcatty: Your words had echoed our hearts since the Grand Magic Games.

Hisui: So in order to save the Celestial Spirit World, I have created these 12 new keys to close the Golden Gates.

Zodiatsu: Excellent. With these, we'll be able to close down the gates once and for all.

Yukino: But how did you created them?

Shining Armor: Actually, Hisui is a practitioner of Celestial Spirit Magic.

Robin: Then why didn't you use them?

Hisui: Because...

Before Hisui could reveal why the keys have yet to be used, a gust of black wind disrupts the conversation.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Dawn: Black wind?! This aura is dark!

With the keys being swept away from Hisui's clutches, a fish-like male appears.

Fish-like Man: That'll be mine, thank you very much!

Natsu: Hey! Give that back!

Luffy: You overgrown fish!

Fish-like Man: Why should I? You're going to close our gates. You won't stop us.

Female Shark: That's right. You won't stop us.

Fish-like Man: Wash them away!

Female Shark: Right!

Emi: Wave!

Shonetsu: I'll stop this! Water Barrier! Whoa, it's a strong one.

Jinbe: (wearing a red Fishtail symbol on his back) They need our help. (running)

The Fishtail mark consists of a skeleton shark coming towards something with its mouth wide open to see all the sharp teeth.

"Knight of the Sea" Jinbe is a whale shark fishman,[1] the second captain of the Sun Pirates after Fisher Tiger,[7] and a former Shichibukai,[3] who attained the position eleven years ago.[7] His name was first mentioned by Yosaku, when he was explaining about the Shichibukai.[3] However, he is formally introduced much later, during the Impel Down Arc.[1] He renounced his Shichibukai title at the Battle of Marineford, allying himself with the Whitebeard Pirates.[4] During the war, he befriended Monkey D. Luffy, and later allied with him and his crew to prevent the New Fishman Pirates' coup d'état against the Neptune Royal Family and the Ryugu Kingdom. He was even invited to join the Straw Hat Pirates, but declined due to having unfinished business of still being affiliated with Big Mom; however, he promised that once he was ready, he would return to Luffy again and request to join his crew. Jinbe's first bounty was 76,000,000.[12] Eventually, his bounty raised to 250,000,000.[1] After resigning from the Shichibukai, his bounty has been raised to over 400,000,000.[11] Jinbe is a large blue whale shark fishman with a stocky build similar to a sumo wrestler and a face that is commonly associated with various Japanese demons such as the oni. His yellow eyebrows and sideburns are distinctly shaped like those found on such demons, in addition to a bulb-like nose and an angular lower lip pointing upwards. He has a lightning-shaped scar that can be seen from his left side burn and reaching over his left eye which he obtained sometime between Otohime's assassination and meeting Ace. He also possesses two tusk-like conical lower fangs associated with Oni as well; the rest of his teeth from the upper and lower rows are pretty much the same, albeit much smaller. He also has a severe underbite, which makes room for his huge fangs.[1] He has long, two-toned black hair, with two long stripes, colored gold in the manga and white in the anime, coming from the roots over his forehead and trailing down the back, a topknot, and tuft of hair on his chin with a slight green hue. This topknot did not exist during his time as a member of the Sun Pirates, instead his shorter and flowing black hair trails off half way to a light color concentrated at the back of his head. He kept his chin clean-shaven before joining the Sun Pirates, after which it gradually grew out over time. His hands and feet are also webbed, typical for a fishman, and his limbs that are somewhat thin in comparison with his enormous girth. His gills (which are pale and pinkish in color) are in between his shoulders and neck.[1] Under his pale red coat (which he swaps for a black one two years later), he appears to be wearing a Coral colored traditional Japanese clothing covered all over with black and white square-shaped patterns with the black and white layers alternating each other (beginning with the black outline from the edge) and ending with a dark square at the middle of each and every one of them. He also ties this attire up with a purple obi like a ribbon around his waist. Jinbe is often seen wearing different traditional kimono of varying patterns: he wore a karakusa and later a floral design during his time as a member of the Sun Pirates; he wore square designs during his debut and a plain one after the Battle of Marineford. Four years ago, when fighting against Ace, he wore a black gi instead with fish designs on either side of the chest, and a red sash with a tanto tied to it.[13] Two years after the war, while waiting for Luffy at the Sea Forest, his kimono has leaf-patterns. During Caribou's cover story, he is seen in another one patterned with flowers. For footwear, he appears to wear simple geta on his webbed feet. His Sun Pirates tattoo is on the middle of his chest. He wore a Neptune Army uniform while he was serving as a soldier, and was often seen smoking a pipe back then.[14] During Otohime's funeral, Jinbe wore a suit.[15] In Volume 63 SBS, Oda draws the Shichibukai as children. Jinbe as a child is seen with light hair wearing a tattered gi practicing his Fishman Karate. He already had a black belt at this age. Jinbe is a fishman of great pride and honor. He is known to the World Government as a pirate-hating pirate, possibly due to the actions of the pirates in Fishman Island, kidnapping fishmen and merfolk to sell them as slaves. However, he has a soft spot for Whitebeard and his crew as he sees them as a completely different story. Because of what Whitebeard had done for his homeland, Fishman Island, he understands the damage a war between the World Government and Whitebeard would cause. He knows that places like his home, which are protected by simply being part of Whitebeard's territory, would suffer the most should Whitebeard lose the war.[16] Also, despite originally hating pirates, he did not spare a second thought of becoming one in order to aid his brethren Fisher Tiger. Despite his pride, Jinbe appears to put his priorities and principles over his honor, and is not above retreating from an otherwise unfinished battle (despite being shamed or openly mocked by an opponent) if it was for the sake of the greater good. He also does not seem to hesitate from encouraging others to do likewise for a similar cause, as seen when he pleaded and managed to convince Luffy to prioritize Ace's safety first over avenging his brother's loss against Blackbeard. Jinbe has also displayed great humility regarding his personal strength and status, a trait most unique among the Shichibukai. This was made apparent by his willingness to even lose his status for his refusal to fight against the Whitebeard Pirates. Also, unlike his former crew mate Arlong, the fact that he is willing to aid a human (Whitebeard) as well as team up with others separates him from the other fishmen. Where as Arlong would never dream of such a thing (even Nami's recruitment into his crew was near slavery), Jinbe proves to be able to at least respect some humans and also acknowledge when he owes one a debt. While he is a fishman with great emotional control, he is empathetic and understanding of the pains of others, such as being brought to tears when Luffy broke down from losing his brother in front of him after he had awoken from the battle at Marineford. Jinbe is also capable of crying aloud when someone dear to him is lost, such as Ace and Tiger. His personality in the past dramatically contrasts with the apparently tame temper in the present. In a flashback showing a battle between the Sun Pirates and Marines, Jinbe was shown to exhibit excessive brutality to enemies that even made Arlong ask him to stop. He seems to be a no-nonsense person and appears to be quite passive at times. Though he did not agree with Arlong's thinking that humans always looked down on fishmen, he noticed that they always seemed to be afraid of them. After asking a former human slave named Koala why that is, she said it was because they did not know much about them. Jinbe stated that the unknown was scary and remembered Otohime talking about how fishmen do not know anything about humans. Originally, Jinbe was doubtful of Otohime's ideals, thinking that they did not mean anything. He even openly stated that he did not care about her petition. However, after listening to Fisher Tiger's speech about peace, Jinbe grew supportive of Otohime and even admitted about the trouble the Sun Pirates caused her and joined the Shichibukai to support her cause. Jinbe shares the same perspective as Vivi on responsibilities. When Luffy asked Jinbe to join the Straw Hats, Jinbe refused saying that there are still things that he has to do. Jinbe's decision also resembles to Vivi's when he also asked Luffy to let him join his crew, if they meet again in the future. According to Neptune, Jinbe tends to take on too much responsibility and should learn not to. Jinbe states that he does not really care who the boss is of his crew despite his leadership skills so long as they can protect the crew, as shown when he allowed the Sun Pirates to work under Big Mom for their protection. While having a conversation with Ace in Impel Down, Jinbe says he doesn't lose hope even when a situation says otherwise believing a miracle will happen. This eventually became true when Luffy reached his cell to rescue Ace (although he arrived shortly after Ace was escorted to Marineford). Jinbe states he will not protect a stranger if they do not earn his respect. As stated by his friend Hack, Jinbe's dream is for there to be friendship between humans and fishmen.[17] It is stated that Jinbe was able to battle Portgas D. Ace on equal terms, despite Ace possessing Logia powers. They both nearly killed each other in a five-day long fight just before Ace was taken in by Whitebeard, and in Impel Down, he and Ace shared a cell on level six.[29] He was able to easily punch Gekko Moriah (a fellow Shichibukai) a few meters away, almost knocking him out. Jinbe also has a knack for discerning military strategies after witnessing any subtle change in enemy formations, as seen when he quickly guessed that Magellan dispatched the order to the battleships outside Impel Down to flee during the mass breakout, and during the battle in Marineford where he surmises that the Marines were plotting something after Ivankov informs him that the enemy is retreating further into the plaza. He also has some penchant for strategy as he divulges a way to smuggle Luffy and his crew into Gyoncorde Plaza while deceiving Hody into believing he and the princess were captured.

Shonetsu: I can't hold it any longer...

Jinbe appears and stops the wave completely.

Lucy: Eh?

Luffy: Jinbe! Glad to see you, buddy!

Jinbe: Of course. Is everyone alright?

Shonetsu: All fine!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Nami: What are you doing here?

Jinbe: This port is headquarters of my guild; Fishtail. It's an official guild I have created. My members are usually experience in underwater.

Luffy: Cool~!

Fish-like Man: Huh? You stopped it.

Koala: (wearing a pink Fishtail symbol on her upper-left shoulder (back) (hidden)) That's right. Master Jinbe will not tolerate your behavior. And anyway, who are you?

Koala is a former slave who was set free by Fisher Tiger's rampage on Mariejois. She sailed along with the Sun Pirates to reach her home town. At some point later, she became the Fishman Karate assistant instructor of the Revolutionary Army, where she now works with Sabo, making an appearance in the Dressrosa Arc.[1] When she appeared twelve years ago, Koala was a skinny girl with long, unkempt brown hair. She also had distinctively large and round eyes, similar to that of a koala, and was always smiling. She had on a dirty, short-sleeved collared shirt, which she wore under dark overalls and a smudge on her right cheek. Judging from the way Fisher Tiger branded her on her back, she had the mark of the Celestial Dragons on her back, which was replaced by the mark of the Sun Pirates. After a few weeks she had neat, shoulder-length hair, a light-colored dress, and a pair of loafers. At age 23, she became taller, slim, curvaceous and extremely well-endowed, with a pronounced hourglass figure, and wears a crimson newsboy cap with gold goggles, a pink shirt with frilly collar, a maroon short skirt, and black thigh-high stockings with brown boots.[1] Aladdin described Koala as having the lifestyle of a slave ingrained in her blood. Even after being set free for three years, she was very apologetic and vowed to never cry or stop working. The pirate explained that if a slave ever cried or stopped cleaning, then they would be killed. Koala seemed to consider the Sun Pirates her masters, as she asked them if she would be killed if she stopped cleaning. The pirate also said that slaves panicked constantly, even when they were by themselves, and could never trust anyone. It is unknown if Koala also became paranoid in that regard. But when Fisher Tiger convinced her that they were not like the Celestial Dragons by throwing a gun into the water, she finally cried for the first time in years. She then began to regard the Sun Pirates as her family rather than her masters, though this did not stop her habit of cleaning even when she was not asked. By the time they reached her home town she genuinely liked the fishmen and mermen of the Sun Pirates, creating especially strong bonds with Hatchan and the future members of the Macro Pirates. She went as far as to actually hold Fisher Tiger's hands despite him trying to shake her off. At the age of 23 Koala has become much more mature, having shown compassion to Sabo for not being there to save Ace and that he should not let his guilt get to him.[1] She also has become rather playful and cheery, having gleefully hugged Robin again after meeting her[4] and teased Sabo about him crying upon meeting Luffy again.[1] She has also been shown to have a temper, as she got angry with Sabo for fighting Fujitora instead of staying at his post and comically pinched his cheeks for his disregard for his duties as a Revolutionary.[5] She's been shown to have certain skills like being able to take down larger enemies and great agility and can make a big jump from the stands to all the way down to an underground port while bringing Sabo clothes to wear. Her position indicates that in terms of combat, she is above simple revolutionary soldiers, as she seems to have a decent level within fishmen standards despite being human. She is skilled enough at Fishman Karate to be able to teach it and was able to defeat an opponent much larger than her. Not being a fishwoman and still being able to learn the art makes her more impressive.[1] In the anime, she is shown to be proficient enough to defeat a group of five armed men with only a single strike each.[8]

Robin: Ah, Koala. Good to see you again.

Koala: Hi, Robin. Long time no see. But who are they?

Yukino: I believe this is Pisces. I could tell.

Jinbe: Pisces?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Koala: That's one of the Zodiac signs.

Yukino: Pisces, please return the keys to us.

Eclipse Pisces: Naw... No can do.

**Eclipse Pisces** (ピスケス _Pisukesu_), _"The Paired Fish"_ (双魚宮 _Sōgyokyū_), is the Eclipse form of the Celestial Spirit Pisces, one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. Their key is currently owned by Yukino Agria,[1] but the contract was severed causing Pisces, along with the rest of the Zodiac, to rebel.[2] Eclipse Pisces consist of two entities, mother and son. Mother Eclipse Pisces takes the form of a large Great White shark, with two side fins, one dorsal fin and a few more in the back as well as a tail fin. The dorsal area is dark blue colored while the underside and the endings on some fins are light blue in color. She has serrated teeth, red lipstick and big black eyes with remarkably long eyelashes.[3] The son has a humanoid appearance with many fish characteristics such as blue skin, webbed fingers, and fins protruding from the sides of his head and from his arms. He has brown hair kept in dreads and the symbol of Pisces tattooed in black on his forehead. He wears a black, sleeveless rash guard, green baggy pants and brown footwear.[3] Mother Pisces deeply cares for her son by openly expressing her fondness towards him and getting mad when someone makes her son cry. Mother Pisces is shown to be extremely sensitive, evident when she cried a lot after her son called her an "old hag". She also has the tendency to compliment others, be it her son or the enemy, when they have done something noteworthy. There are times that Mother Pisces ends her sentences with "-shark" (_-same_) or "-sharkshark" (_-samesame_).[3] On the other hand, Son Pisces displays rude behavior towards his Mother whenever he feels embarrassed. He also has the tendency to lie, such as saying that he won't finish a defeated opponent but then proceeds to attack them afterwards regardless; when defeated in battle, Son Pisces throws a tantrum in a similar fashion to a baby. Finally, he'll usually blurt out "he got it" and like his Mother, he also uses a suffix ("_-zura_") to end his sentences.

E. Son Pisces: Why should we give it to you~zura?!

E. Mother Pisces: We don't want to be back to normal~same!

Son Pisces: You need to stop or else!

E. Son Pisces: Hm?! Okay, we'll have a bout~zura. Whoever wins will get the keys~zura.

Natsu: Okay! Luffy, Ryuko, Naruto, let's get them!

Everyone: Right!

E. Son Pisces: I'll take them on somewhere else~zura. You stay here~zura.

E. Mother Pisces: Okay~same.

(eyectach begins and ends)

Koala: I'll follow them, Master.

Jinbe: Right.

Lucy: Don't worry, Hisui! I'll protect you!

Hisui: Thanks.

As Son Pisces continues to dispel Natsu's flaming fists...

Natsu: Why isn't working?

Ryuko: That's because fire isn't effective towards water. We gotta use something else.

Naruto: Like what?

Pisces: Like being buried under a boulder~zura!

Natsu: Huh?!

Ryuko: Kamui Rainetsu! (transforms) (catches boulder)

Natsu: Ryuko!

Ryuko: Just go. I can hold this off for a while...

Natsu: Okay. Hold on.

Luffy: Yeah, hold on!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Yukino: Open! Gate of the Bear Cub: Polaris!

Polaris: (growling)

**Polaris**, _"The Bear Cub"_ (ポラリス _Porarisu_) is a Silver Key Celestial Spirit that is under a contract with Yukino Agria.[1] Polaris is a very large spirit that has the appearance of a bear standing on its two hind legs. His body is composed of pink mechanical body parts with exception of his blue eyes and tan-colored snout. Each of Polaris' limbs end with five long claws and he sports a yellow handkerchief around his neck.[1] Polaris' large size enables him to rely on his strength, something confirmed by Yukino saying that when it comes to power Polaris won't lose.[1]

Yukino: Attack!

Polaris: (grabs Mother Pisces)

E. Mother Pisces: Eh~same?!

Emolga: Good job! Now power up! Mighty Bear!

Polaris: (powering up)

E. Mother Pisces: (thinking) I have to do something~same. I know~same. (talking) Good boys need some napping.

Levy: It fell asleep!

Yukino: And now it's coming right towards us! Use some water!

Levy: Right! Solid Script: Water!

**Solid Script: Water** is an anime-only Solid Script Spell. The user writes the word 'Water' in the air and sends an orb of light towards the enemy. The orb then turns into the word covered in water.[1]

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Robin: It didn't work either. Veinte Fleur: Calendula!

A technique that uses twenty arms that Robin has sprouted. By spreading about the ten new arms out of each her two original arms, Robin can create a shield of sorts that can block attacks. This technique however is not exactly defensive for Robin herself as she still receives wounds from the attack and is used more to defend something else near Robin. This was first seen being used by Robin to defend some ancient text from Yama's attack.[20] This move was seen again when facing Moriah, however, this time her hand can spin around, hitting any objects away when it comes too close. And used once again against Moria's **Brick Bat**, with little effect. **Calendula** refers to "_Calendula officinalis_", the scientific name for the **Pot Marigold **or **Scotch Marigold** flower.

E. Mother Pisces: Eh~same? You stopped my attack~same?

Dawn: Good, Robin. Now's my turn! Spiritual Magic: Paralysis Spirit!

E. Mother Pisces: I-I can't move~same...

Dawn: This Magic will cause the spirit of anything or anyone paralyze within 5 minutes.

_Natsu..._

Koala: Stop escaping!

Natsu: And fight like a man!

E. Son Pisces: Why should I? It's more fun like this~zura.

Natsu: (growling)

Ryuko: Whew, I made it in time.

Natsu: Ryuko!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryuko: Alright. We just have fight fire with fire! Zodiatsu?!

Zodiatsu: On it. Unlock Heart: Pisces!

Ryuko: (transforms) Zodiac Spirit: Pisces!

Ryuko wears the same outfit as Mother Pisces in human form.

E. Son Pisces: Eh~zura?

Mother Pisces: Now you'll be receiving tons of punishment. (attacks)

E. Son Pisces: (dodges) Nice chance~zura!

Mother Pisces: He's quite quick.

Levy sends forth a fire-based spell, which is also consumed by the mother shark before diving into the ground, disorienting them.

Raven: Azarath Metrion...ZINTHOS!

E. Mother Pisces: Nice try.

Yukino: Gate of the Swan: Deneb!

Deneb: Need anything, Yukino?

Deneb, "The Swan" (デネブ Denebu) is a Silver Key Celestial Spirit that is under a contract with Yukino Agria.[1] Deneb is a male Spirit with pale skin, baggy eyes and black hair that is long enough to reach his shoulders. He wears a purple outfit consisting of some skinny pants and a leather jacket. The jacket has a pair of black wings attached to the arms and a white symbol in the back reminiscent of a flying white swan, specifically the pose of the constellation Cygnus. He also wears black boots, gloves and belt.[1] Deneb has a rather pessimistic attitude, believing that others are thinking negatively of him. He is also contradictive, doing the opposite of what his summoner asks him.[1]

Yukino: Attack Mother Pisces.

Deneb: On it.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

But without giving him a chance to search, Mother Pisces appears behind Yukino and Levy, where she is met by an assault from Deneb, forcing her to crash into the rocky walls and him to return to the Celestial Spirit World.

Koala: Ah, he went back.

E. Mother Pisces: My baby~same! How dare you do that to my son~same! Now I'm mad~same! (charges)

E. Son Pisces: I'm right here, you old hag!

E. Mother Pisces: Sorry~same!

Koala: Master!

Jinbe: Right!

Together: (punches)

E. Mother Pisces: (screaming)

Natsu: Awesome!

Koala: Thanks. This is Fish Karate.

With Natsu pursuing Son Pisces midair, the latter manages to strike with his Wind Magic, forcing Natsu and Happy to crash into the ground, sporting new hairstyles. Arcadios wields his sword and duels against Mother Pisces, with the latter thwarting Arcadios' swordsmanship with her hardened skin and colliding him into the ground.

E. Son Pisces: Is that the best you got? Quite pathetic.

Natsu: (growling)

Shonetsu: Natsu, his weakness is water.

Natsu: Water, eh?

Luffy: Gum-Gum...!

E. Son Pisces: Wait, what are you doing~zura?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu throws a bucket of water at Son Pisces.

Ryuko: What?

Dawn: It didn't work.

E. Son Pisces: (chuckling) Ever since we become Eclipse Celestial Spirits, we got immune our weakness to water.

As Son Pisces gloats, Natsu swipes the keys from his possession and sends him flying away with a punch.

Lucy: I'll be your protection.

Hisui: No need. I have Delcatty with me so I won't be harm.

Lucy: Alright.

Before the mother shark could attack Lucy, Natsu intervenes and sends her flying away as well, reuniting with the rest of the group with the keys in tow.

Robin: Here are the keys, your highness.

Hisui: Thanks...

Ryuko: Now tell us what you were saying.

Jeidetsu: Right. The keys can only be used to shut the Golden Gates after being charged with the Magic of the Mage who has a contract with the Spirits and after the Spirit has lost the will to fight.

Koala: In other words, we have to defeat the Spirits and seal them back up.

Hisui: Correct.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

As the vengeful mother and son Pisces reappear, Natsu sends forth a Roar, only to be met with a roar from Mother Pisces', causing both spells to dissipate. This leads the mother shark to tackle Natsu and co. with her hardened skin and gives Son Pisces the opportunity to pilfer the keys yet again, leading the pair to flee.

Emi: Hey, the keys! Don't take them! Come back~! (sighs)

Dawn: We mess up big time.

Hisui: No problem. We'll create more keys.

Arcadios: My apologies. I was anticipated such events like this.

Tatsumi: And actually, the ones they've taken are actually dummies!

Emi: Oh, I get it. The good ol' switch-a-roo. The real ones must be inside of the pumpkin head!

Leone: That's really smart!

Nami: Now we could locate the Astral Spirytus.

Arcadios: That's the other reason why we're going to Fairy Tail.

Shining Armor: We want to disclose the location of Astral Spirytus and we could use your help, along with Fairy Tail.

* * *

Lucy: Really?

Hisui: Yes.

Natsu: Don't worry!

Naruto: Fairy Tail are always there to help!

Robin: And Midnight Blues.

Jinbe: And Fishtail as well. Koala, gather the members.

Koala: Yes, Master.


End file.
